RWBY: Heroes United
by Toy2711
Summary: Ben Tennyson had just returned home from his recent adventure in Rex's Universe. Now, the alien superhero is feeling bored, but the Cosmos has plans for him. He now finds himself in a mysterious universe called Remnant. Now our hero and his new team, Team 10, must save this world from falling into chaos by its villain, Salem, while starting his own family in the World of Remnant.
1. Overview

**RWBY: Heroes United Overview**

Hello, and greetings RWBY, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Generator Rex Fans out there. If you are seeing this then I should say welcome to the official start of the RWBY: Heroes United series, a crossover between Cartoon Network's Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Generator Rex by Man of Action and Rooster Teeth's RWBY by the late Monty Oum. This is my first actual fanfic I'll be writing this year. However, since I'm still in High School and writing will take some time, due to schoolwork, but that's okay, I'm looking for a Beta Reader for my help with these stories. I've always wanted to do a Ben 10 crossover with RWBY, because the voice actor, Yuri Lowenthal, voices both 16-year-old Ben Tennyson and Mercury Black. This first story is called RWBY: Heroes United. Ben in this series will take some elements from Ben 10 / Generator Rex: Heroes United, Ultimate Alien itself and Omniverse. Now I know what you're thinking: Why I am using the Ultimatrix in this story?... Well here's the thing, despite Azmuth saying that the Ultimatrix is more complicated to use and the Evolutionary Function or Ultimate Forms are "begging for trouble", but hey I kinda like it despite being less powerful than the prototype and Omniverse Omnitrix.

However, we're going to make some adjustments. The Ultimatrix will still be the same from Ultimate Alien, and will still have the same previous features from the Prototype Omnitrix and Omniverse Omnitrix, along with some new upgrades explained in the first chapter and the rest of the story. Yes, there will be some Omniverse elements, including the Aliens, Life-Form Lock and fail-safe Reviver from the Omniverse Omnitrix, and of course the best part of the classic Ben 10 series, Master Control, not to mentioning of the Sentient Ultimate Forms to avoid the episode "The Ultimate Sacrifice" in the show and the Main Timeline will follow to the alternate Ben 10,000 AKA Ultimate Ben Timeline as seen in "Ben 10,000 Returns" instead of Omniverse. In others words it's an Alternate Timeline, Parallel World or Alternate Universe where Azmuth doesn't take away the Ultimatrix and doesn't give Ben the Omniverse Omnitrix.

Now, I was inspired to write this by some of my favorite authors and their stories. Shout out to KingFrancisX, Swift56, Phoenix Champion, Sai Kunai Blade, Arno Uzumaki, Spirit Soldier, Roth Prime, Bakuganman, blackheart0009, Wolfpackersson09, Shadowlight0982, and finally three authors of Ben 10 crossover series I liked; MegaRDaniels of "Ultimate Ga Kill!", Jade and Q of "RWBBYVerse: Clash of Heroes", Animan10 of "Ben 10 Remnantverse", Enderhunter991 of "Remnant's Shapeshifter", Ultimate10 of "Ultimate Fairy", and finally Bigby the Big Bad Wolf of "Bleach: Ultimate Alien and the remake version.

Now, similar to the author, KingFrancisX, I will make this story like an anime, like he did in United Heroes story because RWBY isn't technically an anime, but hey its anime styled in America not made in Japan, so just live with it. I'll put some openings and endings, and soundtracks via from games or music, to make the story more interesting.

And expect some filler chapters like the bew BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle where RWBY crosses fate with BlazBlue, Persona 4 Arena, and Under Night In-Birth, but I'm adding Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Generator Rex to the mix to make it more awesome.

And Ben raising and starting a family will start with 2 aliens, 1 Human, and 1 Hybrid with Yang, Ruby, and Rex as I will reveal to you about along the way.

Also, expect some references from other franchises as they will be considered FICTIONAL in Ben and Rex's Universes and some OC's that I created and borrowed some from franchises.

Anyways, I hope you'll all look forward to this story and probably some future sequels. Now without further or do as Ben 10 always says **"It's Hero Time!"**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Now Let's get this show on the road!**

 **P.S. if you see Ben 10 / Generator Rex: Heroes United then the Ben 10 Characters and Ben's Aliens will be in Generator Rex Art Style like the Generator Rex's characters especially in Ben's Universe like Rex's, but the Ultimate Aliens and the rest of the Alien Force and Orignal Series Aliens will still retain their appearance of the Ultimate Alien Art Style and the** **aliens featured in the Heroes United special will be featured in Generator Rex's Art style and Omniverse Aliens will retain** **their Omniverse art style.**


	2. Prologue

_Prologue_

 **Ben 10: Ultimate Alien is owned by Cartoon Network and Man of Action**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (RIP)**

* * *

 ** _Bellwood, USA_**

 ** _7:12 P.M._**

Earth, the third planet of the Solar System in the Milky Way Galaxy. This planet is home to the human race as many different stories and events take place all over the planet. This story will be following one of these stories; it is filled with adventure, self-discovery, selflessness, trust, companionship, betrayal, growth, and heroism. Our protagonist's name: Ben Tennyson or otherwise known as the superhero Ben 10. Our story begins in a modest little city called Bellwood. It was here sixteen years ago our hero was born. From a young age, Ben had always wanted to be a hero, growing up he tried time and time again to protect those who were being treated unfairly, but because of his small size, he was never successful.

At the age of ten, during his summer vacation, Ben went on a cross-country camping trip with his grandfather, Max Tennyson, and his cousin Gwen Tennyson. Ben thought it was going to be an average summer hanging out with his grandfather and constantly fighting with his cousin. That is, until his first night out camping when he came across a piece of highly advanced alien technology called the Omnitrix; an alien watch that has attached itself to his left wrist, allowing him to modify his DNA, transforming him into ten different extraterrestrial superheroes.

From that day forward Ben was thrust into an entire universe full of heroes, villains, magic, technology, aliens, and even old gods. And Ben loved every moment of it; he was finally able to be the hero he wanted to be. Over the last six years, Ben has grown in maturity and power, defeating many tyrants and overlords and sometimes just the run-of-the-mill bad guys.

Our story now begins in downtown Bellwood, where a young man is walking out of his favorite place, Mr. Smoothies, while carrying a small, white plastic cup, which was filled with whatever bizarre flavor smoothie that could be created. This boy was around sixteen years of age with shaggy brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10 on it, along with black shoes. On his left arm is a small device that resembled a green gauntlet, it has wrist couplings, a black rectangular button, and a notch with a dial that has a green hourglass symbol. This was Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson... wielder of the former Omnitrix now the new Ultimatrix.

As he was drinking his favorite smoothie outside, a group of kids ran up to him and asked him to sign either their toys or the pictures they have him in his alien transformations.

Yet that hasn't been the case in the last few months for Ben. Things have changed quite a bit, after finally stopping Vilgax by stopping his ship crashing down to Bellwood but at a cost. He had to self-destruct the Omnitrix for thirty seconds in order to prevent him from using it to conquer the planet permanently, so he forced Albedo, a former assistant of Azmuth who looks just like Ben but in a negative version, to give him the new Ultimatrix in order to replace it. Although, he did like the Omnitrix better he had no choice to use it and the new evolutionary function built into it in order to destroy Vilgax once and for all.

Plus he became a famous celebrity after he saw himself on national television. Now ever since Ben had the Ultimatrix, he went some on crazy adventures. Here he stopped an Osmosian bent on absorbing an infant Celestialsapien, freed five most powerful aliens of the Andromeda Galaxy along with obtaining their DNA samples by scanning them with the alien gauntlet adding it to the database in the Ultimatrix via the Codon Stream, traveled to an alternate universe by accident where he met this world's hero Ricardo "Rex" Salazar AKA Generator Rex where he help him stop an evil nanite named Alpha from destroying Rex's universe. He managed to help Rex save his world and brought back Alpha to the Null Void before heading back home, and made some new friends and enemies, etc.

But that was only the half of his adventures, once the Ultimatrix-user was left to his own thoughts, he couldn't help but think about the peace has grown in memory.

While he certainly enjoyed the fact that he didn't need to fight some major threat every other week, the young hero still enjoyed going out and using his powers to help others. Now, it had been a few months since he last used his powers against anything serious, just the occasional criminal.

Ever since the incident involving his archenemy Vilgax, Ben voice commanded the Omnitrix to self-destruct itself preventing Vilgax from using it with his mechanical Bioids. He forced Albedo to hand over the Ultimatrix an "improved" yet incomplete version of the watch itself created by Azmuth and later completed by his former assistant himself.

Looking down at his left hand, Ben only frowned at the device he had been using nearly half his life. It was much very similar to the Omnitrix, but it didn't resemble a wristwatch, looking more like a gauntlet. It retains the central component and selection interface, the dial with the intergalactic peace symbol (a green hourglass on a black circle base). While the watch band was replaced by a gauntlet-like band extending up to almost half of the wearer's arm (since the band's ability to morph its shape wasn't placed into it).

It may have the same general features and extensions of the Omnitrix itself, including Voice Command Mode, Master Control, an A.I., detect other Omnitrix cores, and other functions the Ultimatrix itself is presenting in different colors.

But the cool thing about the Ultimatrix though is that it has a cool feature called the Evolutionary Function. This feature evolves the aliens into their ultimate forms, granting them new powers and abilities that are more powerful than ever.

While it was true he enjoyed saving the world, but that didn't mean he could find joy in other things. Granted, he wasn't like other people with the fact he wielded the most powerful device in the universe.

Just as the sun was about to set behind the horizon, Ben knew he needed to get home.

The young shapeshifter walked to his car, hoping that maybe something could happen, but not on the scale of an alien invasion or fighting beings from other universes, it was simply worthless to waste his time continuing to unlock every alien DNA sample inside the Ultimatrix.

But, he finally did it he was able to unlock Master Control manually by his future self, Ben 10,000, who is known as Ultimate Ben in the future, thus setting the activation by Voice Command Mode whenever he felt like it, and along with unlocking every alien that he previously obtained when he was still ten. His. alternate future self also unlocked some new ones and the Ultimate Ben transformation because he says it will annoy Azmuth more when he finds out.

Ben felt happy now that he was able to use the 1,000,910 DNA samples available in the Codon Stream because he now has the full power of the Ultimate Omnimatrix.

Also Azmuth, who Ben managed to regain his trust, reluctantly agreed to put in the upgrades in the Ultimatrix such as the ability to revive alien species on Primus, restore DNA, detect outer dimensional creatures, Secondary User Access, a fail-safe feature that not only protects his personality, but also can revive the user by turning into the right alien and survive death, the Potis Altiare, the sword Ascalon, a distress signal and homing device should he go missing, and many many more.

For extra security, his friend Kevin E. Levin built a security system into the Ultimatrix with keys that have the locked DNA of a Celestialsapien he has called Alien X.

It was also to prevent Albedo from accessing this one or turn into in the middle of a fight.

Once he started the car, feeling the familiar sound of the engine, Ben was about to move the gear stick when he saw someone standing in front of his car.

Upon closer look, it was here Ben finally realized who the person was standing in front of his car, an individual who helped him and his friends on several occasions, Getting out of his car, Ben walked towards the man who appeared to be in his early thirties, who was wearing a white lab coat and a pair of green shaded goggles around his neck.

"Ah hello there young Benjamin, I see you're still uneasy with this relatively peaceful time." the time traveler said. "Though, unfortunately, I can't blame an individual such as yourself for feeling this same kind of way."

Ben seemed a bit curious and asked the time traveler what he meant by that, What do you mean by that Professor Paradox?"

The time walker now named Professor Paradox sighed, "What I mean is that your from an early age was dominated by the idea of being chased around the world or the universe in some cases, and constantly in being near-death situations, but unlike most people, you don't seem all that opposed to such an idea."

It took a minute for Ben to swallow what the time traveler had been telling him. It wasn't until he mentioned about being in danger on a constant basis, something he was quite familiar with, and realized that he enjoyed the idea of fighting, and this concept didn't even come to mind.

After briefly thinking about it, the young hero wanted to know what was the point of the professor's visit, "Not that I don't mind speaking with you Professor Paradox, but why are you here? Is something wrong?"

Trying his best to hide what could be considered excitement, Ben finally thought that something exciting would happen now.

Paradox couldn't help but chuckle at the young hero trying to hide his enthusiasm, "Ben, why do I require to see you? You're a bright mind, though plagued by rather lazy tendencies of yours. But you aren't wrong, I did come here for a reason."

Scratching the back of his head, Ben couldn't help but ask. "Does it have something to do with trouble happening somewhere in the universe, or in other parts of time itself?"

Yet, the time traveler shook his head, "I'm afraid that's something which concerns me. However, even I cannot identify this issue at this every moment. The only thing I can tell you is to be careful, there's no telling what might happen."

Deciding to take the time traveler's concern into consideration, Ben nodded, "I'll... try. With my luck, there's no telling what kind of danger might come my way."

As Professor Paradox started walking away, he looked at Ben one last time. "Mr. Tennyson, don't forget... the universe likes to operate in a rather strange way, so please don't try and fight it, it'll make only things worse. And now, I'll take my leave at this moment."

Soon a flash of light happened, causing Ben to shield his eyes. The young man knew Paradox had left, but there was something that was nagging at him about all this.

How could Paradox, the man who could travel to any place, in any universe, at any point in time, couldn't even figure what might be coming for him? While he knew he was bored, Ben couldn't help but blame this curse of his.

Deciding that he'll deal with this in the morning, Ben started walking back to his car. Just as he was about to open the door, he felt his Ultimatrix go off. Rolling off his left sleeve, the shapeshifter saw that green hourglass dial on his Ultimatrix was flashing green while the A.I. was issuing a warning to which Ben listened.

 **" _Warning! Ultimatrix has detected a dimensional disturbance!_ _Dimensional Anomaly location detected. Location: 10 miles south outside of Bellwood!_ "** the Ultimatrix responded.

Ben's eyes widen another dimensional rift in Bellwood again. The last time he saw a dimensional rift was the one that the Alpha Nanite from the Null Void created from the Plumber technology inside to create and return to an alternate universe. That same universe which just so happens to be the same world where Ben had his first adventure teaming up with an alternate superhero, Rex Salazar, a human EVO who unlike rest of them can control his own Nanites by will allowing him to create machines with his own body.

 _'Finally! some action!'_ thought Ben. "Alright, time to investigate this new dimensional rift, it's HERO TIME!" Ben shouted, hoping he could arrive in time.

The Ultimatrix bearer felt an immense amount of excitement at finally being able to discover another dimensional rift, he hopes that the rift would not lead to the Null Void this time, or back to Rex's universe because he certainly didn't want to be stuck there again.

Reaching for the alien gauntlet on his wrist, Ben toyed with the notch, which the dial popped up exposing the core as an emerald green hologram of an alien appeared, he then turned the notch several times before stopping at a hologram of a dinosaur-like alien creature with wheels for feet.

Ben soon found the one he needed at the moment, as he pushed the core, and in a flash of emerald green light, was replaced with one of the alien beings he turned into.

Standing in his place was a creature that resembled a semi-armored velociraptor with black wheels on its feet and wore a black helmet that covered most of its head except for its face, which was without its faceplate at the moment. While most of its body was covered in black with a white stripe running down from the neck to the waist area, and all that remained was its blue arms with black claws and feet wrapped around black wheels with five blue stripes on its tail.

On its chest was the same hourglass symbol that was on the Ultimtrix.

 **"XLR8!"** Ben yelled.

It didn't take long for Ben to start making his way out of Bellwood. Using the enhanced speed that the Kineceleran DNA possessed, XLR8 traveled through the various streets, roads, and alleyways in town, finding the quickest route possible.

Within just a few moments, XLR8 was outside of the city, running at nearly five hundred kilometers an hour.

 _'Bingo!'_ thought Ben.

The Kineceleran started slowing down as the dimensional rift was supposed to form at this point. After nearly a few seconds, the alien hero reached the location where the rift is finally located.

Just as the teen hero was about to find the rift, he heard a strange whirring sound in the sky.

Looking at the sky above him, Ben saw a rift starting to form in the night sky, the rift started to expand rapidly pulsing with energy as it formed a spiral.

Deciding that now is the time to enter the rift and see if this rift leads back to Rex's dimension or an undiscovered dimension, the teen hero tapped the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest, causing an emerald light to appear, and XLR8 was replaced by a much suitable being capable of flight.

The creature was a red humanoid manta ray-like alien with two lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to its Ultimatrix symbol. It has yellow horns extending from his nose, gills underneath its arms and yellow patagia.

 **"Jetray!"** Ben yelled.

Jetray then took off into the sky, he then flew straight into the vortex soon as it closed with a pop. Just as he saw darkness wrap around him, Ben knew if this was anything like the last time he traveled to another universe... he could only hope that they had smoothies.

Unbeknownst to Ben, that space-time rift actually leads to a whole different universe. Professor Paradox, who witnessed the whole thing from a distance, smiled.

' _Well, Benjamin, it seems that this universe is indeed in trouble... I hope you realize this world would need all help they can get to stop this Queen...'_ , the Time Walker thought.

Paradox then disappeared in a flash. Hoping to guide the young shapeshifter to lend help across the Multiverse.

* * *

 **Toy2711: There you have it the prologue of the RWBY: Ultimate Alien series. Now, next chapter is the Opening and Ending for Volume 1. Like I said, I want to make this like an anime.**

 **Also, Ben's appearance in the RWBY universe, think of him in Generator Rex's art style. Because, in Heroes United, Ben looks sleeker and more mature, than the Alien Force/Ultimate Alien art style.**

 **Yes, in Heroes United only these aliens will be featured in Generator Rex art style; Humungousaur, Diamondhead, Lodestar, Rath, Big Chill, Cannonbolt, XLR8, Four Arms, Shocksquatch, Upgrade, and Murk Upchuck.**

 **But don't worry the rest of the alien's appearance will still be in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien's art style including the Ultimate Forms.**

 **Tune in next time until the opening and ending for Volume 1!**

 **Peace.**


	3. Volume 1 Opening and Ending

_Volume 1 Opening_

 **BGM - Ben 10: Ultimate Alien - Opening Theme (2010-2012)**

The opening starts with a green hourglass appearing on a black background until a silhouette of a person comes running towards the screen. The silhouette revealed to be Ben Tennyson as he activated his Ultimatrix. The next scene goes from left to right as it shows every alien Ben had unlocked **(Original Series Aliens)** prior to **"Ben 10,000** **Returns"** , along with the **Andromeda Aliens** , and new never before seen aliens **(Omniverse Aliens)**. The background shows clips from **Alien Force** and **Ultimate Alien** episodes along with unseen scenes. The scene then shifts from the alien background to the camera zooming out of the Ultimatrix symbol, showing Ben Tennyson raising his left arm with the Ultimatrix exposed. It also shows his alien counterparts behind him. The camera continues zooming outward until the title card appears:

 **Ben 10: Ultimate Alien**

 **BGM Ends**

However, the title card suddenly disappears as the scene changes to a different universe, more specifically the World of Remnant. The scene shows the continents, and islands: **Sanus** , **Anima** , **Solitas** , The unidentified Dragon-shaped continent, **Menagerie** , and the island of **Vytal**. The three continents: **Sanus** , **Anima** , and **Solitas** each then represent the location of the four respective kingdoms; **Vale** , **Mistral** , **Atlas** , and **Vacuo**.

The title card for Ben 10: Ultimate Alien reappears with a large black X to the right of the title card, Next, another title card appears in four big letters next to the large black X with each of their respective colors; Red, White, Black, and Yellow. The title card is revealed **RWBY**.

The scene then changes to where the creators of both shows and the channels that broadcast both series are seen that reads:

 **Cartoon Network**

 **In Association with Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC.**

 **Presents...**

The two title cards with the large black X: **Ben 10: Ultimate Alien X RWBY** with the large black X separating them, reappear again, as somehow emerald green light and the four colors of Red, White/Cyan Blue, Black/Violet, and Yellow are merging together as the two title cards are fusing into one.

 **BGM - "This will be the Day" (feat. Casey Lee Williams) by Jeff Williams - RWBY Volume 1 Opening**

The scene then changes to Team RWBY in front of Beacon Academy along with their friends, Team JNPR, and their two professors, the Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Glynda Goodwitch. Ozpin is observing his students along with Glynda from the main entrance at Beacon. Meanwhile, Professor Paradox is seen from a cliff as he smiles while putting on his goggles, teleporting out of site. In Bellwood, Ben Tennyson, however, transforms into Jetray as he flew towards the dimensional space-time rift that takes him to the universe of Team RWBY. Professor Ozpin then receives a notification on his scroll, Qrow Branwen, as the message reads "Oz, you'll not believe what I've just witness...", the message contains a video of Ben 10 as Four Arms taking down an Alpha Beowolf and it's pack in a forest. Ozpin then responded to Qrow's message, "Excellent, find this boy and bring him to me his power could be useful against the Queen and her pawns." After sending the response, Ozpin smiles as he took a sip of his hot cocoa while sitting in his chair. His second-in-command, Glynda Goodwitch, is too curious and baffled as she was watching the video of Ben 10 as Four Arms decimating the Alpha Beowolf and it's pack, while the next scene transitions to the villains of the RWBY universe: Roman Torchwick, as he shows Cinder, a video of Ben as Heatblast while as the scene ends.

The last scene then shows the two title cards finish fusing into one combined crossover logo. The logo is **RWBY,** but next to the colon is the evolved Ultimatrix symbol as it is placed there as the words **Ultimate Alien** is placed under **RWBY** and the green hourglass symbol, with both creators underneath.

 **RWBY: Ultimate Alien**

 **created by Man of Action and Monty Oum**

 **BGM Ends**

* * *

 **BGM - Ben 10: Alien Force - Ending Theme (2008-2010)**

 _Volume 1 Ending_

The ending shows Ben Tennyson flying to the City of Vale as Big Chill, the citizens taking out their scrolls and snapping some photos of Big Chill, talking amongst each other of him and the strange green hourglass symbol on his chest. The next scene shows a certain evil woman in a crimson dress along with her two disciples: Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, along with Roman's partner Neopolitan as the four them were in their warehouse hideout in the docks right near the City of Vale. Cinder was smiling malevolently, observing the Ultimatrix symbol on each of the aliens Ben transformed into, her eyes began to glow brightly with half of the Fall Maiden's power she took from Amber. The scene then shifts to images of Ben's friends and family: One image is his parents, Carl and Sandra Tennyson, the next image has the Plumbers and his Grandpa Max, the third image shows his cousin, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin E. Levin, Julie Yamamoto, Azmuth, Eunice, Cooper, and Rex Salazar. Finally, the last image shows Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, Sun Wukong, Penny Polendina, Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin. The next scene shows the main heroes fighting the bad guys, Diamondhead fighting Roman Torchwick, and members of the White Fang along with Team RWBY, Sun, and Penny. The scene ends with an ultimate shot of Ben as Upgrade fusing with Penny Polendina giving her the Upgrade Suit, becoming Upgrade Penny, which was similar to Upgrade fusing with Rex Salazar back in **"Ben 10 / Generator Rex: Heroes United."**

 **BGM Ends**

* * *

 **Toy2711: There you have it folks, the official opening and ending for RWBY: Ultimate Alien Volume 1. Now, remember this was inspired by author, KingFrancisX, creator of the United Heroes: Spider-Man: Battle for Remnant, so go check him out and read his RWBY crossover. Shouts out to him for inspiring me to do my own RWBY crossover and I give him credit for coming up with these. Oh, and after this chapter is Chapter 1. More** **openings and endings coming soon, be best ready for the ride of your life, stay tuned!**


	4. V1 I1: We are not in Bellwood Anymore

_Volume 1 Issue 1: We are not in Bellwood Anymore_

 ** _Remnant_**

 ** _8:12 P.M._**

Something wasn't right, that much Ben could tell at the moment when he started regaining consciousness again. The first thing he could feel was the grass underneath him, then soon his hearing returned as it was bombarded by the sounds of birds in the distance.

 _'Okay... I know I'm not dead, that's good, right?'_ Ben thought as he sat up.

It was here the young man realized he reverted back to his human form after falling through that dimensional vortex. As Ben sat up on the grass, he could already tell that wherever he ended up, it wasn't Bellwood by any stretch of the imagination, especially with the scenery around him.

Looking around for a few moments, the young hero saw nothing but a forest for miles in every direction. Even the sounds of wildlife told him otherwise.

Realizing that he wasn't going to get anything done by just sitting around, Ben got off the ground and stretched out his muscles as they felt rather sore since he was laying on the ground for however long it was. Deciding to take a look around, the young man saw the clear blue sky above him with the sun shining brightly over the land.

 _'Though that begs the question... where'd DID I end up?'_ was the first question he had at the moment.

Ever since he went to Rex's universe, Ben had always wondered if there were more, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it must be true because of where he was right now.

Nothing around him looks familiar, granted it was a random patch of woods, but there was no telling what he could be hiding in the forest here. If the first thing he met was his friend from a parallel universe who can create machines from the microscopic machines from his body then Ben's concern was justified.

As he started walking around, the hero made sure to look around his surroundings as he made sure nothing would get the jump on him.

Time passed easily, the sun still beating down from the sky as the sounds of insects and the rustling of the trees filled the void which was silence. The more he continued this trek through the forest, the more Ben felt confused about where he was.

While the first thing he would have done is use the Ultimatrix, Ben realized that it might cause issues in case someone saw him. For now, he decided to travel on foot until he could find some semblance of civilization.

Continuing his trek, the young shapeshifter spotted something through the numerous branches, a clearing with a stream of water running through it.

It didn't take long for Ben to arrive at the stream.

With the need to drink something overpowering his mind, he made his way to the stream and started to kneel on it. The teen hero cupped his hands together and dipped his hands into the cool water and brought it to his lips, drinking the liquid.

Ben took a minute to think about this whole thing.

He landed in some unknown world, possibly another universe, and doesn't even have the slightest clue if there's any intelligent life for miles around him. Quite possibly, this has been the strangest day of the young hero's life.

Even traveling to Rex's universe wasn't this bad, it was just a parallel version of his world with some pretty big changes, but nonetheless, he was familiar with it. Cities were in all the right places, and it was merely a different situation but the same location.

This time, however...

There's no city anywhere close to him, everything around him was an emerald green forest, and there wasn't any sign of people.

Yep, this is his worst day ever!

Ben thought this day couldn't get any worse than this. It didn't take long for him to hear footsteps coming from the forest, something that caught his attention and made him reach for the Ultimatrix out of reflex.

Looking in the direction of where the footsteps were, Ben saw something glowing in the distance, it was a pair of glowing crimson eyes. Soon the body which the eyes belonged to had come from the shadows.

In front of Ben was a bipedal creature, standing around nearly seven feet tall on its hind legs with a hunched forms covered in black fur. Long arms dotted with sharp claws stood out to the sides, but what stood out more was bone-like armor and spikes covered in red markings that laid over certain points of its form.

Its head had a long snout, almost like a wolf with a plate of bone armor laying over it's head like a mask. A pair of glowing crimson eyes leering out of the openings for them were directed straight at the Ultimatrix bearer.

"Universe... I hate you so much right now." Ben muttered under his breath.

Without warning, the creature let out a bellowing howl that seemed to echo throughout the forest. Ben wasn't an expert in animals, but if this thing resembled anything like a wolf, it was most certainly called for its friends.

In the next moment, the wolf-like creature started charging at Ben.

Quickly moving out of the way, Ben knew he needed to take care of this thing if there was any hope of him serving this mess. He looked back at the creature with a confident smirk, this thing had no idea who it was messing with! He toyed with the notch as the dial pops up revealing an emerald green hologram of an alien, he scrolled through his playlist as he found the right alien for the job.

"Alright! It's hero time!" Ben shouted as he slammed the dial down in a flash of emerald green light.

* * *

 ***BGM - Dragon Ball Z Kai- Next Episode Preview (Wings of Heart Version)***

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson, Ben 10, you know the greatest hero of the world. Apparently, I just discovered that I landed in some forest in another universe. But hey, the good news I'm now on another adventure throughout the multiverse and my boredom died. The bad news is that this Blitzwolfer-like werewolf with glowing red eyes is about to attack me like all aggressive wild animals...** **Although I don't like killing animals, because of you know PETA, but I have no choice to defend myself. Now, it's Hero Time!**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien:**

 _ **Ben 10 in the World of Remnant**_

* * *

 **Toy2711 here: Look, I know what you're all thinking, TOY please make longer chapters. Yes, I** **appreciate your concerns, but hey writing is not that easy and it takes some time. Yes, there is going to be two parts of " _Ben 10 in the World of Remnant" (and possibly future chapters by only like part 1 to 4)_ so tune in next time as Ben 10 himself takes on the Creatures of Grimm, more specifically the Beowolf with a familiar classic Original Series alien. Hint: This alien was featured in Heroes United...**


	5. V1 I2: Ben 10 in the WoR, Pt1

_Volume 1 Issue 2: Ben 10 in the World of Remnant, Pt.1_

 _ **Remnant**_

 _ **8:12 P.M.**_

The Creatures of Grimm...

Beings made entirely of darkness, the sole purpose of them is to drive humanity towards the edge of extinction. A goal these creatures have in mind since the birth of humanity nearly centuries ago.

It was to the point where the Grimm has survived and have adapted in their attempt to destroy humanity.

Realizing that it was only a matter of time until it was too late for them. Then, they would strike the final blow to end humanity once and for all, but, the Grimm was able to bide their time until such a time came.

This single Beowolf had tracked a new victim; a human.

However, once it cornered a human walking around, thinking it was easy prey for them to tear into until they saw soon realized this human was very different from the others they've slaughtered over the years. Now, the roles were reversed and the creature was now the hunted.

A bright emerald light caused the creature to look away and once it turned around, it was baffled by what it saw.

 **"Four Arms!"** The mysterious human announced.

Standing in front of the Grimm was an extremely red-skinned humanoid, a being that stood around twelve feet tall. The red humanoid has a black stripe that goes from his chin to his lower lip, a black ponytail, and four green eyes. It wore gold wrist and ankle bands with black fingerless gloves, black pants that have a gold waistband, as well as two golden sashes across its chest. It also has tattoo-like stripes on its body. It's most unusual feature was that it had two pairs of four-fingered well developed four arms and looked quite imposing compared to the Grimm, even if it was encased with its bone-liked armor, showing that it had survived for quite some time.

"Alright ugly... be a good doggy and I won't hurt you too badly!" Four Arms taunted, preparing himself in case the creature attacked him.

* * *

 **BGM - South Park: The Fractured But** **Whole - Alternate Universe Human Kite Boss Battle Theme (2017)**

Just as predicted, the wolf-like creature merely growled at him, revealing the sharp teeth in its maw. Then, without warning, the creature charged at the teen hero, intent on ripping apart whatever it was standing before it.

The wolf-like creature soon jumped using its hind legs, attempting to overwhelm the Tetramand, but this simple attack would cost the creature dearly.

Ben soon caught the creature by its snout with two of his arms and merely threw the creature against a nearby tree. As it got up from the ground, the wolf-like creature started another attack, intent on finishing off the strange being before it.

Realizing that if he doesn't do something quickly, the situation might get worse than it already is.

 _'Sorry about this...'_ Ben thought solemnly.

Steeling his determination, the teen hero charged the wolf and the two entered a dangerous game of chicken. Just as the two were about to collide, Ben aimed for the lower body of the creature and tackled it to the ground.

Due to the Tetramand's enhanced strength, Ben was able to use two of his arms to restrain the creature before him. His other two reached for its jaws and started pulling them apart, causing the creature to howl out in pain. It didn't take long for the sound of bone being broken to be heard.

As he got off from the creature, Ben noticed the wisp of dark smoke coming from its body.

Within a few moments, the body of the creature had dissipated, leaving behind no evidence of its existence at all. Before the Ultimatrix bearer could dwell on this thought, he heard more sounds of growling behind him.

"Man... what did I ever do to deserve this?" the Tetramand asked out loud.

In front of him were about a dozen or so crimson glowing eyes, all of them focused on the teen hero. Coming from the darkness of the forest, their gaping maws were filled with teeth covered in saliva dripping off their mouths. Their growls soon turned into a chorus as they approached the one standing before them.

Ben made sure to keep his guard up. He couldn't risk losing his focus on how many of them there were.

 _'Gotta stay light on my feet and hit hard if I'm going to make it out of this.'_ Ben told himself this plan, even if it was simple at best.

One of the wolves charged him, intent on tearing the Tetramand piece by piece. However, the hero managed to grab the wolf by its throat an crush it with absolute ease. Using the body of the dead creature, Ben threw it at the two of the creatures, causing them to get knocked over.

While out of the corner of his eyes, the Tetramand saw one of the creatures trying to sneak up on him.

He couldn't help but smirk at what was going to happen next. Ben turned on the ball of his heels and threw a pair of punches from his left arms. The sheer force of the hit crushed the skull of the Beowolf, causing black blood to spill across the ground.

With two out of the six creatures were gone, only four remained.

Realizing that he needed to end this quickly, Ben saw the four wolves starting to work together, proving that these creatures certainly did work like a real pack of wolves. Knowing what may happen next, the Tetramand prepared himself for what was going to happen next.

Two of the creatures on his sides jumped at him, causing him to grab them with his arms and smashing their heads into another. Since the creatures were unconscious by the look of things, Ben's attention was now on the final pair of wolf-like creatures left.

Deciding to anger the creatures, Ben used the 'bring it on' taunt.

Both creatures rushed the Tetramand, who knew the fight was already over with just these two left. Ben charged the wolves and just as the creatures were about to attack, the teen hero grabbed them by the jaws and proceeded to crush them until the creatures stopped fighting back.

With that in mind, Ben could let out a sigh of relief when the fight was finally over.

 **BGM Ends**

* * *

However, nothing ever goes Ben Tennyson's way, and the universe was done testing him in this new world as the Tetramand could hear a growl in the distance, but this time, it sounded deeper and far more primal.

Like it was far older than any of the ones he had fought.

 **BGM - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - Ryu's Theme**

As he turned around, Ben saw another wolf-like creature standing a few meters away from him, except this one was different than the others. It stood at almost equal height as the Tetramand with its crimson eyes locked onto the form of Ben. It had additional bone-like armor compared to the others and seemed far more capable of inflicting pain.

 _I'm guessing this the leader of the pack, or the Alpha I should say.'_ Ben thought.

The two circled one another, waiting for one of them to make the first move. There was still quite a bit of time left on the Ultimatrix timer limiter before he was going to transform back into a human, meaning Ben needed to end this fight.

Without warning, the Alpha let out a howl and ran at the Tetramand with the intention of making it pay for killing its pack.

Ben managed to grab onto the arms of the alpha wolf and hold it back using his superior strength. The creature continued to press forward as it tried biting off the head of the being it was entangled with at the moment.

Using his other pair of arms, the Tetramand kept it's jaw closed

The teen hero started pushing back and didn't hesitate to break the wrist of the creature. A howl of pain escaped it's thorax and echoed throughout the forest, causing local wildlife to scatter from the battle.

"Sorry about this mutt, but you need to go!" Four Arms yelled.

He used the immense strength the Tetramand DNA possessed and lifted the Alpha over his head. Letting out a groan, Ben proceeded to throw the creature in the general direction of the forest. As the creature was on the ground, still alive from the impact, Ben made his way over and saw that it was barely breathing and looked to be on the verge of death as black smoke leaked from its jaws.

Sighing, Ben knew what he was about to do that was against everything he stood for, but these creatures attacked him, forcing him to make a decision he never worries about.

"Well... it's better than a slow and painful death." muttered the Tetramand.

Placing his foot against the creature's skull, Ben looked away as put some strength into it and crushed the skull of the beast. Instantly the beast was dead, most likely suffering the same fate as it's pack did.

"Man, what did I get myself into?" Four Arms said as he looked to the forest all around him, still waiting to see if any more of these creatures were going to appear.

After nearly a minute or two of silence, the forest was quiet. Darkness surrounded Ben and in a flash of emerald green light, he turned back into his human self-realizing that the timer already expired and the Ultimatrix is set to Recharge Mode. He'd rather make sure it fully recharge in 10 minutes in case he gets into another confrontation.

Ben started making his way through the forest, knowing that he needed to find some shelter for the night if he was going to make it through this new universe.

 **BGM Ends**

* * *

 _ **A Few Minutes Later**_

A few minutes since Ben had left the clearing, another figure dropped down into the clearing from the trees. The figure was a man in his late thirties with graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and a slight stubble along his jawline. He wore a gray dress shirt with a long tail, a red tattered cloak, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

This man was Qrow Branwen, a former bandit of the Branwen Tribe, a former member of Team STRQ, and a former teacher of Signal Academy.

He was out in the forests of Remnant busting his butt out to find the source of the disturbance that happened here.

Until a few minutes later, he witnesses what he saw was unknown and fascinating at the same time in the forest as he found what was the source of the disturbance coming from.

He saw a teenage boy in a green jacket, transformed in a flash of green light into an unknown creature with four arms as he used his unknown power to completely decimate the Creatures of Grimm.

With his massive scythe held in his left hand, Qrow looked at the scene the kid left behind from his encounter with the Grimm.

Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew his Scroll and pressed it to his ear, "Ozpin, this is Qrow here, I found the source of the disturbance. You're not going to believe what I just witnessed."

* * *

 _ **One Hour Later**_

How long has it been?

It was one of the many questions that Ben had at the moment as he continued to travel throughout the forest. With the moon rising high into the night sky, it's appearance was more than enough to prove to the Ultimatrix bearer that he was in a completely different place.

Ever since the sun had set and darkness filled the forest, Ben kept an eye on his surroundings, hoping he didn't need to fight any more strange creatures.

Those wolves weren't difficult, but they did put up a new fight. They were essentially acting like animals trapped in a corner, and those were the most dangerous kind as they would fight with every ounce in them.

Continuing to make his trek through the forest, Ben could only wonder if Gwen and Kevin can both find him in this universe he was in. He knew the situation that he was in, it was down to a single decision between recklessly jumping into a dimensional wormhole that led him to this universe and for not contacting them and jumping into the wormhole without them knowing.

In the end, it was a difficult but easy decision to make at the moment.

And now, the young hero was stuck in some universe with creatures that roam the land with the intent to kill humans or anything it could find in reality. Pushing some of the branches out of the way, Ben finally found a river running through the area.

"Finally!" he said, "A place where I can actually sit down for five minutes without being attacked... hopefully."

Making sure there weren't any immediate threats in the area, Ben walked towards the river and sat down on the bank, feeling exhausted and hungry from everything that's happened today.

Sighing, the young man soon laid back and could only hope that nothing would happen. All he wanted was five minutes of being able to think about his predicament and figure out a solution to this whole mess. What could honestly happen that needs Ben's attention?

* * *

Just as he thought that the universe was going to leave him alone, he heard sounds of screaming in the distance.

"Why does this happen to me?!" Ben yelled, frustrated at what he's been through this day. Soon his own conscience was telling him to go check it out, and since he couldn't ignore a sign of trouble, the young hero got up from the ground and went in the general direction of the scream.

He walked through the endless forest for quite some time, being very careful not to make too much noise. Since he was new in this world, there was no telling what other creatures inhabited this forest, or if there was anything friendly for miles in any direction he went in.

Ben kept searching for where the scream might have come from but didn't have much luck in the results category.

Just as he was about to give up on the chase, the young hero had heard sounds of running in the distance followed by heavier footsteps not too far behind. His immediate thought was to turn into one of his transformations, but he couldn't be completely sure that whatever it was in the area was hostile.

There was a chance, and a small, that this was a person, but he kept his expectations low for such a thing.

Realizing that needed to keep up, the young hero activated his Ultimatrix and started looking through the various aliens available to him. After scrolling through a few of the holograms, he finally found the one he was looking for.

"Alright, time to do some work," Ben said as he slammed the core, activating the usual emerald green light.

Once the light died, all that remained of Ben was replaced with a much smaller alien being that resembled a monkey in some ways, but different in others as it had four arms, two pairs of green eyes, two legs, and three fingers on each hand and three toes on both feet. Most of its body was covered in blue fur while its chest was mainly covered in dark blue fur as well as the entirety of its tail with two stripes of blue near the tip. It wore the Ultimatrix Symbol on its chest.

" **Spidermonkey!** " the Arachnichimp shouted followed by some monkey noises.

Quickly, the hero used his agility to move along the tree branches with ease. After jumping from tree to tree, Spidermonkey made sure to keep quiet as he didn't want to alert either party involved in his presence.

The Arachnichimp jumped off one of the branches of the tree and leaped forward, making sure to keep those involved in his sight.

Using his enhanced hearing, the young hero was able to pick up on the sound of heavy breathing down below him. While the other party involved was merely a group of animals roaring at something they were chasing, almost like a bear roaring at something.

Deciding to get a closer look, the teen hero started following the chase via webs.

Since Arachnichimps were capable of creating webs, hence the name Spidermonkey, Ben was able to use the webs in a similar manner to Spider-Man. Once he was able to see who and what was involved, Ben saw that it was a girl with long, brown hair and brown eyes. She appeared to be no older than him, she wore a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown shorts with golden detail and black leggings. She also wears a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt, and her heels and toes are likewise protected.

She was currently running away from a group of bears, but ones that looked to be on steroids. These bears were about the size of an average grizzly bear with the familiar bone-like armor covering with the familiar crimson eyes completely focused on the girl in front of them.

Ben knew he couldn't let this girl suffer such a grizzly fate.

* * *

 **BGM - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - Spider-Man's Theme**

Out of the inability of him to leave people in danger, Ben quickly devised a plan that would require him to tie up the bear-like animals, one at a time of course, and make sure they don't notice any of their brethren missing.

Though if things do get hairy, Ben was more than capable of taking these things on since Spidermonkey had enhanced superhuman strength for something as small as him.

Knowing that the girl couldn't keep this chase up forever, the Arachnichimp went to work as he started using his webs to make a makeshift muzzle around the snout of the bear closest to the back and webbing them to the nearest tree.

He rinsed and repeat the process a few times until they were only three or four of them left.

However, his luck seems to have run out as the girl was soon caught off by the other members of this pack. Even Ben was impressed with such a thing, making him wonder if these creatures were smarter than they appeared to be.

As the creatures encircled the girl, Ben needed to make this quick and get her out of there.

The Arachnichimp attached a web to the branch he was resting on at the moment and tied it around his waist. Taking one last deep breath, the hero couldn't help but wonder why he had this knack for saving people, even if the situation was dire.

"Well... geronimo!" Spidermonkey yelled as he jumped off the branch.

Meanwhile, Velvet Scarlatina was currently for her life. The girl was now trapped by Ursa Grimm on all sides, and she was useless without her weapon at the moment. She may be a huntress in training, but that doesn't mean she doesn't become terrified when death was knocking on her door.

However, as she was running, she noticed the group of Ursa Grimm chasing her had thinned out as time went on. It took one glance and she noticed a blue furred creature attacking the pack of Grimm attacking her. She could only wonder what it was that was helping her, or so she hoped it was. Though being surrounded by Grimm that wanted nothing more than to tear her apart, Velvet couldn't help but despair.

Just as one of the creatures launched itself at her, she closed her eyes, waiting for the attack to happen...

Or she thought it was.

Cracking one of her eyes, Velvet was astonished by what was happening in front of her. Standing in front of her was the familiar blue-furred creature from earlier, and upon closer look, it resembled a primate more and more.

Though there were a few differences such as the fact that it has four arms and another pair of eyes.

 _'Seriously! Everywhere I've been so far has ended up with me fighting these creatures!'_ Ben thought angrily, who turned around and took a good look at the girl he was trying to protect from these things.

He was right when he said that she looked around his age with long brown hair and brown eyes. Ben could admit the girl was really pretty, however, what caught his eyes were the two brown rabbit ears on top of her head, but they were currently bent over her eyes.

Only one thought entered the hero's mind, _'Okay... I didn't expect this day to end with me finding a cute rabbit girl... I'll take it the universe, it's certainly better than the crap you've been giving me all day.'_

Focusing back on the current danger, Ben saw that there were about a dozen of these creatures surrounding the two of them.

The only logical thing he could do was get the girl out of danger and let him fight at his best without having to be too concerned about the girl's safety. Out of the corner of his eyes, the Arachnichimp saw that one of the bear-like creatures was going to attack the girl.

"Oh no, you don't doggie! Hoo hoo ha!" Spidermonkey exclaimed as he made his move, intending on getting this girl out of harm's way.

Ben quickly moved to intercept the creature and kicked it's head, causing it to fly into a few others.

Using the Arachnichimp's enhanced agility, Ben quickly grabbed the girl by her waist, causing her to let out a yelp, and jumped high enough to avoid the creatures. Once the Arachnichimp reached a branch high enough so that she'd be safe, he looked at her and saw her frightened expression.

"Don't worry I'll keep you safe," Spidermonkey assured, even giving her a thumbs up with all four of his arms.

And yet, the girl remained petrified. The Arachnichimp sighed, knowing that she was probably terrified of the situation at hand since they were these creatures chasing after her and add in the fact that she was saved by a mysterious creature, which was Ben.

All in all, the teen hero couldn't blame her.

The Arachnichimp looked over the edge of the branch and saw the creatures were still roaming the area, most likely trying to find them. Realizing that if he didn't take care of these creatures then they were only going to become a much worse problem.

Deciding to make the call, the hero knew what needed to happen.

He turned to face Velvet, speaking to her gently, "Okay, what I'm about to do is draw those things away from here. What I need you to do is to get away from here as fast as you can, can you do that for me?"

The girl showed some signs of surprise in the way her eyes widened and body movement, "W-Why are y-you helping me?" she asked in a soft tone, barely above a whisper.

A smile appeared on the Arachnichimp's face, "Because who would leave a girl as cute as you in trouble?" he asked before jumping off the branch and landing back onto the ground, where the bear-like creatures were waiting.

Velvet peeked over the edge and saw the small fight between her mysterious savior and the hounds.

She saw her savior fight with such speed and strength, especially for a creature as small he was. Then the Arachnichimp fired his webbing from his tail and wrapped it around one of the hounds, causing to try and tear the webbing off, but to no avail.

Within a few minutes, the Arachnichimp had scared off the remaining members of the pack while the rest were either dead or dying at this point.

 **BGM Ends**

* * *

The rabbit Faunus couldn't help but wonder who her savior was. What was that creature? And how it was able to talk to her as if it was nothing out of the ordinary? Velvet had many questions and could only wonder who is this person?

Until she heard the cheerful voice of the Arachnichimp once again.

"Alright!" Spidermonkey said as he landed back on the branch, noticing Velvet was still here, "W-What? I told you to get out of here while I dealt them..."

His expression was one of confusion and bewilderment. The teen hero told the girl to get out of here while he fought, so why was she still here, to begin with, maybe she needed to tell him something or maybe didn't hear him, or some other random possibility.

"Who, or what... are you?" she asked in a whisper.

The Arachnichimp thought about it for a second, "Well... this form is called Spidermonkey, hence the webs and the monkey look." he said. However, he went towards her and grabbed her by the waist, causing her to wonder what was he doing.

He jumped over the branch, causing Velvet to close her eyes and hold onto the Arachnichimp.

Only failing to notice the Arachnichimp reaching for the green hourglass symbol on his chest, causing an emerald green light to bathe the area.

As she felt they were back on the ground, she noticed something completely out of the ordinary.

Instead of being in the hands of the blue monkey creature, she was now being held in a bridal carry by a young man around her age with shaggy brown hair and emerald green eyes. The young man wore a black shirt, blue pants, a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10 on it, along with black shoes.

'Huh! W-Where did he come from?' Velvet thought, currently blushing like a tomato at the moment.

"Yeah, you met my form Spidermonkey," he said, hopefully, she wasn't terrified at the moment, "And my real name is Ben. Ben Tennyson."

Velvet could only wonder what he meant by that...

"C-Could... you please put me d-down now?" she asked in an embarrassed tone, making Ben realize how he was holding her right now. A soft hue of pink could be seen on his face as he put her down silmultaneously.

* * *

 _ **Ten Minutes Later**_

Both Velvet and Ben continued making their way to the village where the girl lived, along with her family members and as well as others who lived there.

Since arriving in this world, all Ben got to meet was the local creatures that wanted nothing more than to tear him limb from limb. Not exactly the kindest welcoming party he's received in a very long time, not since the Highbreed incident from a couple years ago.

Focusing on the current situation, the Ultimatrix bearer and Velvet walked for a bit until they reached the top of a hill, where they could see a town in the valley below. Taking a closer look, there were large wooden walls surrounding the town itself, letting Ben figure out that these were definitely used for protection due to the numerous people currently working on it at the moment.

Letting the hero know that these people fought of these creatures on a regular basis.

"Do you guys always get attacked by those things out there?" Ben asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Velvet felt quite reluctant to answer his question but knew that if Ben didn't know those creatures he fought were Grimm, then he knew he was most definitely was not from around here. Everyone knew what the Grimm was, and now she meets a boy her own age who doesn't know what they are at all.

Something was seriously off if this was the case.

The rabbit Faunus answered his question, "Y-Yes... those creatures you fought are called Grimm. They are beings that want nothing more than to drive humanity towards extinction, it's all we know about them in reality. That's all we've figured out about them in the time since we were all born."

"How bad?" Ben asked, following up with another question.

She knew he was only curious, "To the point where if you went outside the walls of the four Kingdoms, then the chances of you surviving would drop in the low percentages."

Ben couldn't help but remain silent and process what he was told. Here he was, a person who came from another universe, and he landed in another that was some twisted world where humanity was on the verge of extinction with these creatures being the ones responsible for such a thing.

"Wow... I, uh, didn't think it would be that bad." the hero muttered to himself as he kept following the rabbit girl in front of him.

Due to Velvet's superior hearing, she was able to hear what Ben said and it only helped to confirm that he wasn't from around here. Either he had amnesia of some sorts or didn't come from Remnant at all, and the former sounded as a more sound theory rather than some half-baked idea that only the insane of Remnant would come up with.

For now, she would drop it because the young man following her had saved her life and didn't ask anything in return. Even trusting her to some degree with the fact that he had the ability to turn into unknown creatures...

But the young man didn't go very much into detail about how he did so. The rabbit Faunus had held a small fear in the back of her mind from where she saw Ben protecting her, in the form of that creature he turned into, and though he would try to have his way with her. It was common for Faunus women to be sexually assaulted, a fear that Velvet first had unlocked until she noticed how concerned he was for her well-being.

A human, no less.

* * *

Especially with how strained the relationship between humans and Faunus were at the moment. The fight for equality has been a long, perilous road that seemingly has no end in sight. All Velvet wants to do is to live in a world where there is no prejudice against her people.

Before she could continue her thoughts, she felt someone pull on her shoulder lightly and moved her.

The girl focused back on what was happening around her, realizing Ben had pulled her out of the way before she walked into a tree. A soft hue of pink was seen on her cheeks, feeling somewhat embarrassed that someone needed to do such a thing.

Velvet looked at Ben, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks, "Thank You."

While the teen hero merely shook his head, "Don't sweat it."

As the two continued walking towards the town, they soon noticed those working on the walls of the town, they soon noticed those working on the walls of the town, and many of them, in Ben's eyes, were similar to Velvet as they all had animal features of some sort. It was almost strange for Ben to see this, but because he could turn into aliens from across his universe, it nullified the feeling to some degree.

Soon many of the people working, most of them being men, took notice of Velvet, but most of them looked... angered, was the best word to describe their expressions.

 _'Uh-oh... looks like there are problems here.'_ Ben thought.

Over the course of his time being a hero, the young teen was able to understand when there was negativity pointed in his direction. Throughout his career of being a hero he had faced adversity in the form of people who hated him for being different than others, or the fact that him doing things that no person should be able to at his age.

This feeling wasn't all that different, but he felt it was something much deeper at play here than he originally thought.

Since they didn't know about him, it must have had something to do with being human. If that was the case, then he honestly doesn't remember the number of times he's heard other races hating humans.

Both were about to reach the entrance of the town until one of the townsfolk called out to the rabbit Faunus, "Velvet, why would you bring _one_ of them here?"

Hearing the way they worded their sentence only confirmed it for Ben.

 _'Looks like humans and these guys don't get along very well.'_ the teen hero thought as he and Velvet turned to face the numerous people behind them.

Stepping towards them, Ben tried to reason with them, "It's pretty obvious that not many of you are happy with me being here... but I can assure you that I'm not going to cause trouble for any of you here. It's just not who I am."

However, his words fell deaf on their ears.

* * *

One of them snorted at this, "A _human_ that doesn't cause trouble? You must believe we're idiots if we're not going to fall for such words."

Velvet tried to speak, but couldn't as her own timid nature prevented her from stepping in and helping to confirm that Ben wasn't here to do anything bad, or hopefully. The girl was about to stop step up until they spoke directly to the rabbit Faunus, "How did you find this human to begin with?"

The girl remained silent for a few moments as she tried to keep Ben's abilities a secret while making sure they understood that it was him who helped her, "I was being chased by a pack of Ursa Grimm that was in the area, and as I was running, I noticed they were picked off one by one. Soon I found my answer and when I found out that it was him," Velvet said as she gestured towards Ben, "Who fought off the Grimm and helped me."

Many of the Faunus around her didn't believe the story for themselves.

They were subjected to being discriminated by humans, and yet, there was a human right in front of them who helped one of their own. Such a thought wasn't possible for many of them to come up with due to the strained relationship between the two races.

Ever since the war fought between the Faunus and humans for better rights, only to be subjected to worse treatment than before.

It was what made them hustle towards any human they've come across so far. Now, they have a human who was different from the usual mold. Chatter broke out among the numerous Faunus, trying to make sense of this whole situation.

"Is this true human? Do not lie, we do not tolerate those who lie to us." threatened one of the Faunus.

Ben tried to placate the group with a gesture, "She's telling the truth. I couldn't sit back and leave someone who needed help, the idea to just leave Velvet to her fate didn't sit right with me, leading to my decision to help her."

Many of them noticed how honest the boy sounded, but there was only one question that remained for them.

"How were you able to help her?" one of them asked.

That question made Ben laugh nervously, "Well... you, uh, see... that is rather difficult to answer."

With the way the human reacted, they turned to see Velvet looked to be in a similar state. How difficult was it for them to answer a question about the abilities of the human right next to her, it's like what he could do was other-worldly, right?

* * *

 _ **A Few Minutes Later**_

Just outside the Faunus village, there were numerous glowing crimson eyes, all of them looking at the village.

It was clear the the Grimm was finally ready to tear down the settlement and kill all those that live inside it. such a thing was natural, the Faunus or humans who lived outside the Kingdoms were more or fewer cattle, waiting to be butchered like fresh meat.

Soon, the glowing eyes of the Grimm started to dim.

The time was to attack was close, and the time to slaughter more was almost upon them.

* * *

 ***BGM - Dragon Ball Z Kai - Next Episode Preview (Wings of Hearts Version)***

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson, Ben 10, you know the greatest hero of the world. Apparently, I just discovered that I landed in some forest in another universe. But hey, the good news is I'm now on another adventure throughout the multiverse and my boredom died. The bad news is that this Blitzwolfer-like werewolf with glowing red eyes is about to attack me like all aggressive wild animals... Although I don't like killing animals, because of you know PETA, but I have no choice to defend myself. After finishing off that werewolf, I found a freshwater stream to drink, however, as soon I started drinking the water, I heard screaming. I immediately investigated that it was a girl around my age, and she has rabbit ears?... Wow, so cute. Anyway, I saved her from a group of familiar black creatures, however, they weren't lycanthropes, they were bears?... Man, this universe is weird and mysterious. But, let's back on topic. The girl told me that her name is Velvet Scarlatina and she is a "Faunus", human beings in this universe with animal traits. Wow, I guess I should use this time to study this world and the universe I'm in right now. Also, I didn't want my new friend here to know about my watch, because I don't know she'll believe me or not. I think its time, to tell the truth...**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien:**

 _ **Ben 10 in the World of Remnant, Pt.2**_

 **Velvet: Now... can I ask you something? How were you able to turn into that creature? Was... that your semblance?**

 **Ben: Okay... I think I need to be honest with you about that.**

 **Velvet: You're telling me that gauntlet on your wrist allows you to turn into that creature you used to save me. Why?**

* * *

 **Toy2711 here: Well there you go folks, Ben Tennyson meeting one of the most popular characters from RWBY, Velvet Scarlatina of Team CFVY. Now, keep in mind, next chapter is going to be a small TIMESKIP. This will be the start of Volume 1, Episode 1: Ruby Rose. Now that Ben knew these Faunus have a bad relationship problem with the humans in Remnant cause of racism, but since he told the truth to the people at Velvet's village, he is slowly gaining their trust. But hey, tune in next time as Ben now learns about the World of Remnant and its history.**


	6. V1 I3: Ben 10 in the WoR, Pt2

_Volume 1 Issue 3: Ben 10 in the World of Remnant, Pt.2_

 ** _One Month Later_**

 **Ben's POV**

 **Well, it's been an interesting couple of weeks being in this new universe, and within the amount of time that I've been on this world, I've learned quite a bit about its history, people, and the very darkness that plagues this world.**

 **Luckily for me, I had Velvet to teach me about some of the things of her universe since she thought I was suffering from amnesia and believed that if she explained the very basics, that maybe my memories might return to me. It was difficult to lie to her, but there was no way I could see them taking the idea of me being from another universe who wields an alien device that allows me to turn into different aliens from my own universe, such a thing is hard enough for me to believe at times.**

 **However, I decided to go with it, for now.**

 **Within this time, I've learned about the early history of the world of Remnant, from the beginning of humanity and the conflict it was locked in with the creatures of darkness that ruin their everyday lives, the Creatures of Grimm. Learning about the discovery of Dust and how it gave the humans the edge they needed in order to survive and allow for the Kingdoms to prosper while the Huntsmen and Huntresses, a role that Velvet was a part of, who kept this thin veil of peace.**

 **It was remarkable, to say the least.**

 **What I was able to get from this information was the kind of struggle that humanity has gone through since their very early days. Throughout my time as a hero, there has been anything of this kind of encounter, the closest thing being the constant invasions of other aliens.**

 **Soon, we arrived on the topic about the Faunus, which was the name for the special segment of humans like Velvet and others who had special animal traits, and how they were mistreated by humans since they became well-known.**

 **Even if they looked human in reality, many hated their kind as they saw them as nothing more than animals.**

 **It even reached a point where the Faunus and humans waged war over the the rights and equality the Faunus desperately wanted. All they wanted was a better life, and from I've learned, they did get want they wanted, but for the wrong reasons as Velvet told me.**

 **She explained a group called the White Fang. From their peaceful beginning as they wanted to be the peaceful front that would continue to find non-violent ways of attaining the rights and equality they've always wanted. And after the original leader, Ghira Belladonna, stepped down, a new one rose in his place, Sienna Khan, who brought a new mindset to the organization.**

 **A far more violent approach to earning what they wanted.**

 **The White Fang had traded in their poster boards for weapons, setting shops ablaze that didn't serve the Faunus.**

 **Barbaric acts like these were the reasons why they earned respect, but for all the wrong reasons, something that I agreed with the more Velvet told me. Personally, I didn't see any difference between humans and Faunus, granted this was coming from someone who could turn into aliens.**

 **As time went on, I adjusted to this world and gotten used to the people who lived here.**

 **Many of the Faunus living in the town had gotten used to a human staying in their town, so long as I don't cause trouble for anyone, they said. While I usually had trouble following me as if it was my shadow, things were quiet.**

 **Such a nice change of pace from the constant alien invasions and defeating beings from other universes.**

 **Though the more I thought about that, the more I thought about home and the people who cared about me. I was sure that they were looking for me, or trying their best to find me and get out of this universe as quickly as possible.**

 **Gwen, Kevin, Grandpa Max, and many others...**

 **I left them behind with the decision I made, but it was either just me or it was going to be all three of us here in this world called Remnant. Granted, I was far from helpless as I still kept the nature of the Ultimatrix a secret and kept it that way.**

 **Besides the struggle of trying to find a way home, it was also useless to try and transform into other aliens as I had come to learn about the Faunus having senses far better than that of a human being like myself.**

 **Meaning that I was limited in what I could do in the town without my aliens alleviating the boredom.**

 **But, I'll manage... just hope nothing bad happens while I'm here.**

 **It's the last thing these people need.**

* * *

 ** _The Kingdom of Vale_**

 ** _Early Morning_**

Waking up early was never one of Ben's strong suits, heck, it was probably the worst thing about the young man. As he felt someone tapping him on the left shoulder, the Ultimatrix bearer merely shrugged it off and went back to sleep as the sun was barely over the horizon.

Just as he felt the tapping stopped, the young man smiled in bliss, thinking he was going to be able to sleep for a bit longer.

That dream of his was crushed at the moment he felt the water being thrown on top of him. Instantly, the young man jumped off the bed and found himself drenched in cold water, currently freezing his butt off. He then heard someone trying to hold back their laughter.

Looking to his left, Ben saw the familiar rabbit-eared girl named Velvet Scarlatina, who was currently laughing at the state in which Ben was in at the moment. He saw the metal bucket in her hand, realizing that she threw the water on him to wake him up.

A scowl appeared on the young man's face, "Really Velvet?, you seriously threw a bucket of freezing water on me, so not cool!"

Velvet looked at him with a small smile and shrugged, "You wouldn't wake up and I tried tapping you on the shoulder, but that didn't work... so I decided to try something new. I found the bucket and I thought I could wake you up like that."

Ben just muttered something under his breath hoping, the rabbit Faunus couldn't hear him.

Ever since Ben arrived in town, the Faunus people were hesitant at first, something the hero couldn't blame them for. Humans discriminated against them on a daily basis whenever they entered areas where there were mostly humans.

In his time using the Ultimatrix and his status of being a famous superhero and celebrity, Ben had faced this kind of reaction on a couple of occasions, but it was mostly out of fear of the fact that the people of Earth weren't the only signs of intelligent life in the universe, and far from it compared to other races.

However, the people of Remnant only fear change.

That's why the Faunus are treated this way, all because people saw that there were others different from them. It was a common thing to see in his own universe and it was common in a lot of cases, but this world was more difficult to fully understand.

As Ben started changing out of the wet clothes, he put on his usual black t-shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and shoes with his classic green jacket with the number ten embroiled in it. A look that he's been using since he entered his teenage years.

With the only difference on the jacket being the addition of the few patches of leather here and there, mostly because of the animals or mother nature tearing at his jacket.

* * *

Heading outside the room, or rather building since he was using a small shed for his living arrangement. It was all the people of the town could spare, but Ben told them it was fine, telling them that he's slept in worse places than a shed.

While he would have preferred a nice, comfortable bed, Ben wasn't exactly one to complain about doing all the things he's done.

Once he stepped outside the shed, he first saw the usual morning fog that rolled into the area. Walking a few steps, the teen hero saw that the rabbit Faunus was currently waiting for him near the home close to the shed.

The home that happened to be where she and her parents live.

He got to know the girl's parents since they thanked him numerous times for helping their daughter. In his younger years, Ben was terrible when it came to his over-inflated ego after ending the Highbreed invasion of other known worlds, but had matured immensely these last few years.

So it was good that he told them it was nothing.

Even telling her parents that since she was a huntress, Velvet probably could've fought off the Grimm without much trouble if she had her weapon with her. The small bit of praise, at the time, caused the rabbit Faunus to blush.

The friendship between the two had grown over the course of a month, giving Ben the confidence to say that he wasn't totally alone in this universe.

After grabbing a quick meal from the Scarlatina household, the two started making their way to the entrance of the town. Since the Faunus allowed him to stay with them, they told Velvet that he was her responsibility since she was the one to propose letting him stay with them.

Which the girl was perfectly fine with.

The first time they went out this early in the morning, Ben was quite curious as to what the girl did. It was that day he found out that she went up into the hills, heading for a secluded area where she could practice her training since the new school year at her school was starting up soon.

Beacon Academy was the name of this training school, one of the best from what Velvet told him.

* * *

Since becoming a hero, Ben always preferred experience over training but didn't mind every once in a while when the opportunity was too good to pass up. Even Ben Tennyson trained from time to time, though he tended to slack off and drink a Mr. Smoothie and eating chili fries from Burger Shack instead.

Once the two teens traveled along the path that they've been using for the past month, it was mostly in silence since neither one knew what to say in moments like these.

"So," Ben said, "How long until you have to go back to Beacon?" he asked.

Velvet just placed her hand on her shoulder, "A couple days or so, but my team said they're coming to pick me up. It'll be nice to see them again after the long break we've had." she answered, feeling a little bad since she was leaving Ben alone.

"I figured it would be, but don't worry about little old me," Ben said with a smile.

The rabbit Faunus stopped walking, wondering how Ben knew what she was thinking, "H-How did you know what I was thinking?" she asked.

Ben laughed at her confused expression, "I didn't know until now."

Within the short amount of time, Ben had come to value the friendship he's had with Velvet. Learning some things about the girl, some positive and some not so positive, especially when it came to the side of bullying.

Even at a prestigious school like Beacon, it was still an ordinary school, in reality a place where bullies made their presence known to those they would be picking on. It made his blood boil at the thought of a sweet and quiet girl like Velvet being bullied.

Ben would've turned into Humungosaur or even Ultimate Humungosaur and show those bullies what true fear was like.

However, that's what he would've done with the Ultimatrix, but there were times when a human touch was necessary. Dealing with people like Cash and J.T. prepared Ben in a number of ways so that when he met bullies in other places, he wouldn't always need the power of his gauntlet to help him.

Just standing your ground and staying firm can always help in big ways, showing a bully that they weren't such an easy target for them.

Continuing their trek through the forest, the two continued to talk about the little things until Ben remembered that her talking about her team, the three other members who form their team. Which so happened to be called Team CFVY.

* * *

Now, Ben was confused to hear that a team of Huntsmen and Huntress in training were being called coffee essentially, but from what she told him, they were one of the better teams among the first years and soon-to-be second-year students at Beacon.

Thinking about the Huntsmen and Huntresses, the teen hero always wondered how skilled they were.

He had been watching Velvet's training over the course of the month, seeing her fight against some of the low-level Grimm which appeared in the area. While she used a sword, the rabbit Faunus revealed that she had been working on something that perfectly matched her semblance, but still needed to complete it.

While Ben would've offered his services as Jurry Rig, Grey Matter, or Brainstorm, he still hadn't revealed the true nature of his abilities, as he didn't want to risk Velvet having to deal with the knowledge of such a secret, especially since she was heading to Beacon in a few days.

So for now, the hero kept his mouth shut as they kept making their way to Velvet's training spot.

After a few minutes of walking, the duo had finally reached the place where the Faunus liked to train. It was a rather open area with the tree canopy covering the top area and preventing any serious creatures like Nevermore from getting to them. The place was also far enough to where Velvet could train without having to worry about destroying property that belonged to the town, something that she told Ben had happened to her on a number of occasions.

It only made the teen hero see that the rabbit Faunus wasn't as innocent as she made herself look to be.

"Hey," called out Ben, "Can I ask you about your team members? Like how they are, if that's okay with you."

Velvet nodded, I-It's fine, I don't think they would mind much much."

The rabbit Faunus thought about each of her teammates. Each of them had their own quirks and things that made them unique, well to Velvet at least. First, was her team's leader; Coco Adel, a girl that Velvet had come to be friends with and relied on as she was easily their stronger right due to her abilities.

Soon the Faunus started explaining to Ben about Coco's laid-back nature and was very confident in her abilities. As he listened, Ben kept a small list of each person's strength and weakness. Fighting beings of godly ability caused the young hero to have a tendency of keeping a list of the ability of others.

With Velvet's team leader; Coco Adel, it was apparent the girl possessed monstrous potential from what many of her teachers and classmates have said.

It made Ben wonder what was the base level that most people tended to start off as. However, such a thing was difficult to measure because of everyone being different from one another in terms of their skill set.

* * *

"Still," Ben said, "Must be exciting to see your friends and teammates again after the long break you guys had. New year, new possibilities."

The girl couldn't help but smile at her friend's optimism, "Now... can I ask you something? she asked.

Nodding, Ben wondered what the girl wanted to ask, but he thought it might have something to do with the Ultimatrix on his wrist. It was going to be impossible to keep it a secret, but the young hero needed to hear what her question was before jumping to the idea of revealing a small bit about his past.

"How were you able to turn into that creature? Was... that your semblance?" she asked, curious as to how Ben was able to do what he could.

Multiple ideas as to how he could use this to his advantage had appeared, Ben knew he wanted to keep the Ultimatrix a secret, but it would only become worse when Velvet or others found out the true nature of his abilities lay within the very device on his arm.

Sighing, the teen hero knew there wasn't any way out of this, "Okay... I think I need to be honest with you about that."

Velvet tilted her head a bit to the side, looking somewhat confused until Ben stood up from the log he was sitting on and walked up to the girl. Pulling up his left sleeve, he revealed the green gauntlet-like device on his left arm, making Velvet piece together what his statement from earlier meant and how her question resulted in this.

Coming to the conclusions that the device on his left arm had something to do with his ability to transform.

"You're telling me that gauntlet on your wrist allows you to turn into that creature you used to save me." Velvet said, feeling like she hit the nail on the head with her answer. It was only reinforced when Ben nodded and remained silent.

"Why?" the girl asked.

Ben knew that there were many questions Velvet had at the moment, but as he was about to speak, they heard sounds of fighting in the distance. Curious as to what was going on, Ben and Velvet walked towards the edge of the hill, looking down into the valley where the town was...

Only to be horrified by what they saw.

* * *

A mass of black and white could be seen attacking the town, almost like a sea of Grimm were setting their sights on the town. This was truly the first time that Ben had gotten to see any major amounts of the creatures.

There was one thought that entered the hero's mind, 'We need to get back there, and to try and help the others.'

Ben was one to put the need of others ahead of his, and this moment involved his safety and trading it in for the safety of others. From a young age, he's helped people with the Omnitrix, always trying to do the right thing.

Now, it was the time that he finally makes his mark.

The time to hide was over, now he needed to use everything he has to help these people before they were overrun by the massive amount of Grimm surrounding the few defenders left to protect the town. He looked at Velvet, wondering how she was taking it.

With one look, Ben could see the girl was terrified of the situation at hand, _'Looks like I'm the only one who's seen any kind of battle here from what Velvet told me. Well, it's time that I put the Ultimatrix back in working order.'_

"Look Velvet, we need to get down there before the situation gets worse..." Ben stated, hoping they could get there before anyone died.

Without even hesitating, the girl nodded, agreeing with what he was currently feeling at the moment.

Ben 10 was back in business and was more than ready to kick some butt after being out of service for the past couple of weeks. There was one goal in his mind at this moment; to save the people of town before it was too late.

However, they weren't the only ones to notice the scene...

* * *

 _ **Outside the Town**_

Resting against a fallen tree, Qrow Branwen was an exceptional Huntsman of his time, but one that rather spends his time in the boonies, away from other people that weren't his family or close friends of his. He lived a life of solitude for the most part whenever he was on missions.

This time, he was on a mission that he might not be able to complete.

After first witnessing the kid who was able to turn into a large, four-armed being that tore through a pack of Beowolves, the boy was more than worth a look because of that alone. However, even the Huntsman realized there was more to this kid than that.

He saw someone who experienced in combat and knew how to handle himself in a fight.

Taking a sip from his flask, feeling the alcohol running down his throat. The man twisted the cap back on and placed the container back inside his shirt.

Just as he got off the ground, planning on resuming his search, Qrow soon heard sounds of screaming in the distance. As the huntsman looked off in the distance, he saw a few trails of smoke appearing in the distance.

 _'Looks like the Grimm finally attacked another town already.'_ thought the older Huntsman.

He quickly unleashed his scythe and made his way in the general direction of the smoke, praying that he could get there in time before it was too late. The man knew the people wouldn't be able to hold out for long.

 _'Just hang on... all of you'_

* * *

 ** _Back with Velvet and Ben_**

Ben and Velvet were currently making their way back to town, hoping they could protect it from the Grimm.

The sounds of screams and fighting got louder the closer they got to the town, making Ben anxious to use his Ultimatrix and help defend the town from the onslaught of Grimm attacking. Even with the chance that everyone would hate him, Ben would take that chance.

It was usually how he has treated back in his universe anyway.

Just as they reached the outskirts of town, both Ben and Velvet needed to find a way inside the wall. As they hid behind a log, the two could see the large group of Grimm attacking, from Beowolves to Ursas were leading the charge.

Soon Ben activated his gauntlet and started looking for a certain transformation best suited for such a task, however, the two heard sounds of growling above them.

Fearing what was above them, Ben and Velvet saw that a Beowolf strayed away from the others and was currently focused on the two of them. Before he was able to push the dial, the creature attacked first. The hero instinctively grabbed the rabbit Faunus and wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner.

The two teens closed their eyes until they heard the sound of flesh being torn apart.

Opening his eye, Ben saw a figure standing in front of both him and Velvet, who he still had his arms wrapped around. The hero could only wonder who was standing in front of them. All he could see was it was a man wielding a large scythe.

"You two alright?" asked the new individual.

Ben nodded as Velvet also muttered a reply, "Yes, we're alright."

It was here that the two realized how close they were and separated once realizing this. With the two teens feeling embarrassed about what had just happened, though Velvet was touched that Ben tried protecting her when the Beowolf was about to attack them.

Until they were saved by the man in front of them, who seemed familiar to the rabbit Faunus.

"Who are you?" asked Ben.

"Someone who's here to help." the scythe-wielding man answered. "Besides, I think it's better if you kids stay here while I go deal with the infestation going on here. Just wait until I tell you guys it's safe to come back."

Once hearing that, the Ultimatrix bearer was more than ready to respond but realized the situation he was in at the moment.

No one knew about his abilities and Ben couldn't predict what exactly they would do. For now, the teen realized the situation was far too delicate for him to reveal his abilities at this moment, knowing that it would only bring more harm than good.

But screw that!

There was no way that Ben was going to stay on the sidelines. Having the power of the Ultimatrix only enabled him to do what he thought was right, and he wasn't going to turn his back on people who needed his help. And this guy certainly wasn't going to stop him.

"Look I know that you think it's better if we stay here, but I can help you more than you can handle yourself... so let me go with you." pleaded Ben.

Seeing the desire to help others, the scythe-wielding man sighed in frustration, "Man, you kids are seriously starting to get ahead of yourselves these days, but screw it, you probably would've gone off even if after I told you guys to stay here."

Ben couldn't help but chuckle, "Well... that may or may not be true..."

Stretching his hand out, the teen hero introduced himself, "Name's Ben Tennyson."

The older man smirked as he shakes the kid's hand, "Qrow Branwen. You got spirit kid, I'll give you that much."

 _'Oh don't worry, I got plenty of fight in me right now.'_ Ben thought confidently as he looked down at the device that's been allowing him to do the impossible on more than one occasion. Now, it was time for him to do it again.

"It's hero time!" he shouted.

Ben then activated his Ultimatrix, he then cycled through his playlist as he found the right alien for the job, and slammed the dial down in a flash of emerald light.

* * *

 ** _The Town_**

Screams and shouts of people in terror rippled across the forest along with the loud roars coming from those that were causing it.

The Faunus of the town was currently under siege from the Grimm, and the situation was growing darker by the minute as they saw the endless number of Grimm pouring into the cracks of the walls. It was a race to see what would be first, the collapse of the defenders or the Grimm charging in.

Putting up what defenses they could, the people fought back to protect their homes, but given the fact that they were a rather small settlement of a few hundred with little to no combat experience and is days away from the nearest kingdom, they were on their own terms of fighting back.

"We can't hold them back for long!" one of the Faunus yelled, driving a pitchfork into the throat of a Beowolf that tried to attack him.

"We're still getting the women and children out of here! Where the hell is the Huntsmen we asked for?!" one of them yelled, swinging a shovel at a Boarbatusk, causing the tool to break once making contact with the creature's tusk.

Many of the defenders were forced back as they couldn't hold off the Grimm much longer.

Hope seemed lost until they saw something strange. Numerous vines grew out of the ground, wrapping around the creatures and crushing their bodies into dust. Those that remained had their attention diverted back to the two individuals walking back through the entrance.

One of them was an older man with graying black hair, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red tattered cloak billowing in the wind, he was also wearing a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

And in one hand, he was wielding a massive sword.

However, next to him was a bizarre creature that not many could say they've seen, if in fact, at all.

The creature appeared to be a humanoid plant-like creature that stood nearly six feet tall. It has an overall green and black colored body, mostly with a flame-like patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding rocks. Its eyes are oval shaped with points at each end with pupils copying the shape but are smaller. Also, its shoulders and head have red petals. Its elbows and legs have green frills sticking out.

On the creature's chest was a green hourglass emblem surrounded by a silver circle.

It was possibly the strangest thing they've seen all day long.

Soon the remaining Grimm left were now primarily focused on the two who walked in. The Methanosian couldn't help but grin at the opportunity to turn most of these creatures into burnt ash, but he needed to be careful since he was in town.

To say that Qrow was surprised was an understatement, however, for some strange reason, the man's surprise didn't last for long.

Now, the two were going to be bait as Velvet snuck around the fight and help get everyone away from the fighting and making sure that they were okay. Well, that was the plan they were able to put together within the course of a few minutes.

* * *

 **BGM - Ryu Stage - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014)**

"You ready for a fight old man?" Swampfire said as he looked at the Grimm

Qrow snorted, "Please kid, these things don't get nothin' on me."

Unleashing his weapon, the sword he wielded glimmered in the sunlight. The last thing Ben could see was a few of the Beowolves being cut in half, making the hero realize that Qrow moved at speeds he thought were impossible for a human.

Once a portion of the Grimm was preoccupied with Qrow, the Methanosian was left with the remaining Grimm.

A few Beowolves charged the mysterious creature, hoping to remove it from the picture. However, the mysterious creature charged them and produced fire from its hands. It threw the balls of flames at the Grimm, causing them to burn up.

While they howled in pain, the Methanosian punched one of them, breaking the bone-like mask covering its face, causing black ichor to spill across the ground.

Soon the plant-like alien used it's foot and crushed the Grimm's entire skull.

Once he finished off the remaining Beowolves that had charged him, the Methanosian soon walked towards the Grimm that remained.

"You guys are in so much trouble." the teen hero said, knowing that the creatures wouldn't understand him.

He then charged the remaining Grimm and punched through one of the Beowolves, causing it to howl out of the pain it felt. Once he removed his hand, the Methanosian landed an upper-cut on one of them attempting to get the jump on the hero.

Things moved like a blur as kept tearing the Beowolves apart, piece by piece.

Soon he was left with a few Beowolves as well as a pair of Ursa who remained unharmed up and till this point in the fight. While Qrow was making quick work of the Grimm, cutting them down as if they were paper.

 _'Sheesh... note to self, never piss him off.'_ Ben thought to himself when seeing the massive weapon the man wielded cutting through the Grimm like a hot knife through butter.

Focusing back on the fight at hand, the Methanosian launched a pair of fireballs and immediately burned the wolf-like creatures to a burning corpse. After learning so much about the Grimm, Ben held back little when it came to dealing with these creatures, it was only fair of him.

The final Beowolf, an Alpha who was leading the attack, growled at him.

Staying ready, the plant-like alien kept his guard up. Just because he defeated one of these before didn't mean that things haven't changed. After all, he was a twelve-foot tall being with four arms and immense strength.

While a Methanosian was strong in its own right, it wasn't close enough to that of a Tetramand.

Letting out one final howl, the Alpha charged the hero and caused Ben to do the same. The two met in the middle as they collided together, Ben using all his strength to hold back the creature. Deciding to even the odds, the plant-like being soon punched through the stomach of the Alpha, but felt it tear off his arm.

"Hey! That was my arm!" he cried out.

Within moments, a vine appeared from the stump that was originally where Ben's arm was, managed to re-attached the arm back on.

"Told you guys you would be in trouble." taunted the Methanosian.

Out of nowhere, the Grimm felt an absurd amount of heat on its arms. The sounds of flames could be heard as they burned through the arm of the Alpha. Within moments, the creature's paws were gone as the insane temperature of the fire made sure of that.

Now the Alpha was left to fight the creature in front of it with no real form of attack besides using its jaws.

Just as it was about to do so, there was a hand grabbing its throat and the pressure was felt. Ben needed to end this quickly as Qrow was in the middle of dealing with the Ursas that traveled with the pack of Beowolves.

Once Ben heard the sounds of bones being shattered, he knew the Alpha was dead.

The moment he finished off the final member of the pack, he ran towards where Qrow was at the moment.

"Need any help?" Swampfire asked with a smug grin.

After numerous attempts, the bear-like Grimm was certainly stronger than they looked, but Ben thought of an idea to make this easier. He appeared to have thrown a couple of seeds that he grabbed from somewhere on him and once they made contact with the ground, large vines sprouted from the ground.

With this, the Grimm were trapped by the vines, making sure they couldn't attack. However, that didn't mean they were helpless, no they tried moving and clawing at the vines, cutting through a few of them.

Seeing the opportunity slip away, Ben thought of one way to end this without drawing this fight out longer than it needed to be.

The Methanosian ran up and drove his fist down the throat of the creature, only a grin left before it felt fire being lit inside its body. A few moments later, the creature stopped moving as it seemed have fallen onto the ground.

Qrow took advantage of the situation and used his blade as he drove it through the eye socket of the Ursa.

Soon the huntsman removed the blade from where it was lodged. Then only a few moments later, the massive Ursas dissipated as did all the Grimm in the area.

All that remained were the signs of a battle took place here. From scorch marks on the ground being torn up, all of it a result of today. Both the Methanosian and huntsman looked one another for a moment and thought about what was going to happen next from here.

 **BGM Ends**

* * *

It was here that the Huntsman got a better look at Ben and saw the familiar green hourglass symbol on his chest.

 _The same one from before... could this boy be the one I'm looking for?'_ thought Qrow, trying to make sure he thought this carefully. No, it made sense where else in this world could he find someone that could do anything close to what this young man in front of him can do.

 _'Maybe Ozpin might get that piece he was looking for.'_ the Huntsman thought.

"Hey, thanks for the help out there," Ben said, still in his Methanosian form, and stretched out his arm.

Meanwhile, the Huntsman didn't really want to get all that close, especially with the smell coming from him, "Look, I would usually shake your hand, but when was the last time that thing took a shower."

Realizing what he was talking about, Ben informed him about that, "Sorry that's methane... its what allows this form to create fire and use some of it's abilities to begin with."

"Well, you got a form that doesn't smell?" the Huntsman asked.

Ben nodded as he reached for the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and tapped it, causing a familiar emerald light to appear. Now, instead of a plant-like being, there was the boy from early when Qrow rescued both the boy and the rabbit Faunus girl.

This time, he reached out and shook the young man's hand.

"Now... I have something important to tell you, Mr. Tennyson. Looks like you've caught the eye of a friend of mine." Qrow said, not wanting to beat around the bush at this point. He needed to get out of the way early.

"And that would be?" asked Ben.

The huntsman took out a piece of paper and handed it to Ben, who looked hesitant at first, but took the paper from the Huntsman. At first, Ben wondered if this was someone trying to recruit him or simply threaten him, either way, it was important to someone if they went through all this trouble to find him.

 _'Well... let's see what they want.'_ the young man told himself.

Opening the piece of paper, the young man would read a note that would change his fate in Remnant, for better or worse.

* * *

 ***BGM - Dragon Ball Z Kai - Next Episode Preview (Wings of Hearts Version) ***

 **Ben Tennyson: Hey, I'm Ben Tennyson. So let's get the list down. So, after arriving in this universe, I learned that this is universe is called the World of Remnant, Velvet taught me the history, the technology, and the power source called Dust, and these superpowers that she and the people of this world called Aura, which is apparently the physical manifestation of one's soul, and it grants them superpowers called Semblances. However, as I revealed my Ultimatrix to Velvet, and about to answer her question about my powers, we heard fighting coming from the town and saw Grimm were attacking the citizens. So Velvet and I went to help out and one Beowolf almost killed us if it weren't for this man with a huge scythe. His name was Qrow Branwen, and I managed to convince him to help me out, despite Remnant not being my universe to protect, but I will protect innocents from all over the Multiverse at all costs. After saving Velvet's town from the Grimm along with Qrow, he gave me a piece of paper. Why may you ask?** **Well, apparently I've caught the attention of Qrow's friend. I don't know if Qrow's friend is either friendly or evil, but I have no choice but to head to the City of Vale since he told me this Ozpin guy wants to have a chat with me. Well, it seems he is based in the City of Vale, alright, Qrow, I'll find this Ozpin and see for myself of why is he interested in me...**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien:**

 _ **Silver Meets Green**_

 **Ben 10 Alien Form (Orginal Series) ( _mentally_ ): _Holy crap! Did that little red riding hood girl, just kicked a henchman right into the shop window, while balancing herself on her Grim Reaper scythe?! How strong are her muscles and her scythe is also a gun?!_**

 **Ruby: Oh my god! You look awesome! How can you make your body become fire like that?! Is it your semblance?!**

* * *

 **Toy2711 here: There you have it, folks the two parts of "Ben 10 in the World of Remnant completed". Next chapter, is obviously the first episode of Volume 1 which you can already guess due to the preview. Also Ben transforms into two out of his original 10 aliens from the Original Series... What are the two** **original aliens? Like I said, you have to hold on your synchronized watches and find out!**


	7. V1 I4: Silver meets Green

_Volume 1 Issue 4: Silver meets Green_

 ** _Kingdom of Vale_**

 ** _7:32 P.M._**

Vale.

That was the name of the city Ben was in at the moment. It had been a few days since he left Velvet's town, telling her that he would come back whenever this meeting with this Ozpin individual was done, promising her that he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

To be honest, it kinda hurt Ben to have to leave so soon, but after reading the note, there was no way he was going to throw away this chance.

After gathering what little he had in terms of belongings, the young hero made his way to the city that Qrow said Ozpin was based in, hence the reason why he was in Vale right now. With the light from full moon shined over the city, Ben could only wonder what this meeting would entail.

He wasn't able to use the Ultimatrix at the moment because he had used up most of the time limit to travel to the city.

So once he got here, the young man was forced to travel via foot. Continuing his tour through the city, Ben saw that it didn't look any different from the ones that he's seen, well on Earth anyway, and it looked relatively peaceful.

 _'Looks like this place doesn't have too many problems.'_ thought Ben as he turned around the corner.

Just as he did so, the young man saw some people cowering back in fear of something. raising an eyebrow at the situation, Ben made his way through the crowd and saw it was a group of men. roughly five or six, all of them dressed in black suits with matching hat and shoes, red sunglasses, and a red tie, with a small amount of variation. All of them have black hair with some having a black mustache as well. They also seem to have the same skin color.

One, in particular, stood out, a man with bright, long, orange hair with long bangs covering his right eye. He had slanted, dark-green eyes as black eyeliner traced his visible left eye covered by a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band and wore an immaculate red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories include a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves. He and the rest of the group were walking down the street as if they owned them.

Since having the Ultimatrix, Ben has always faced trouble, and so his gut feeling was usually right when it came to dangerous threats. As of this moment, the man with the bowler hat was someone that Ben needed to keep an eye on.

Deciding to tail them, the young man made sure to keep out of sight.

As they walked through an alleyway, the young hero could only wonder where these men were going. Though robbing a place in the middle of the night, doesn't look too bad of an idea, does it?

Once they walked out into the open, the leader of the group took out a cigar from his pocket and lights it up without even using a lighter.

That immediately got Ben's attention, making him realize that this man must possess either a fire-based semblance or someone must be really good at lighting things without even touching it at all. But he didn't put it past him since he was still new in this world.

It didn't take long for them to stand in front of a store, one that went by the name of 'Dust Till Dawn'.

Looking through the window, Ben had taken a hiding spot behind the corner of a building, wanting to see this short conversation happens between the leader of the group and the owner of the store, who was simply an old man, and within moments, one of the grunts pointed a gun at the store owner.

Without even thinking, the young hero reached down for his Ultimatrix, preparing to turn into one of his aliens until he heard something out of the blue.

* * *

 **BGM - Red Like Roses Part l - Ruby Rose's Theme - RWBY: Volume 1 Soundtrack (2013)**

The sound of glass breaking could be heard, making Ben look around the corner from where he was hiding and see something that made his eyes widened. From all years of fighting aliens and saving the universe, he had never seen a scene quite like this.

Standing in front of the group of the men who remained, was a young girl who didn't look any older than fifteen years old in a red and black outfit. The girl is a fair-skinned girl with black, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cinched with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver scattering rose brooch that is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on a angle, which also carries silver bullets and a silver pouch.

The only thing that truly stood out were silver eyes, filled with innocent about the world around her.

However, this fifteen year old girl was wielding a giant crimson scythe. Seeing a girl wielding a weapon of that size was shocking, to say the least.

Putting his hand down, the young hero was curious about what the girl could do. As there was a stare-off between her and the group of criminals, one of them, spoke up, "Okay," he said slowly, "Well, get her!" ordered the leader, with the remaining henchmen nodding and started attacking the girl.

The henchman heads out of the shop and charged at Ruby, who spins around her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets Crescent Rose out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying.

She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her sniper rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Roman's feet.

Meanwhile, Ben was flabbergasted by what he saw.

It wasn't every day he could witness a girl younger than him, who wielded an amazing weapon, kicking some serious butt.

Once looking over the bodies of his henchman, the man in the bowler hat sighed, "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were."

He then looked at Ruby, dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane as approaching police sirens are heard. "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much I'd love to stick around..." the man raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal the muzzle of the gun part of his cane with a targeting reticle.

"...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." he uttered, pressing a button on his cane, causing a red flare to fly out of the muzzle of the cane.

Seeing this play out, Ben didn't hesitate as he activated his Ultimatrix after finding the right alien form he wanted, he slammed down on the core, causing the familiar green light to appear once again.

Just as Roman fired the explosive red Dust flare at Ruby, she moved out of the way, however, what she didn't account for was the strength of the blast.

Once the explosion went off, Ruby didn't feel anything at first.

Then a few moments later, the girl opened her eyes, revealing their silver color. Her vision took a minute to see a strange figure standing in front of her, with his back to her. The figure appeared to be a little taller and not as skinny than the average person, but that was all someone could use to compare them.

In front of her, this being was made up entirely of magma being held together by numerous dark red or brown rocks, which were separated by various cracks, showing the yellow inner magma flowing throughout the creature's body. The rocks over its body were darker, and their pattern was unique, with fewer rocks covering its inner body. Its head was also another strange thing as it was entirely on fire while it's face was made of the familiar dark red rocks, but its eyes were not connected to the fire on it's head. Its feet, however, has a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. All in all, both Ruby and Roman were quite surprised when seeing this creature of fire.

However, they seem to notice the green hourglass symbol on its chest.

As the dust settled, Roman saw the fire-based creature and shook his head for a moment before calling out to it, "Now, what the hell are you?"

The creature formed a smirk on its face, "You know," it said in a deeper raspy voice, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with fire?"

Roman could only snort, "Yeah, and that's coming from the walking fire stick." he retorted, preparing to fire another shot at the fire-like creature and make his escape. Once he felt his weapon was ready to go, the man lifted his cane once more and fired at the fire-like creature.

This time would be different, however, and as it made contact with the Pyronite, he could feel the force of the explosion, but it wasn't enough to move him.

 _'Woah... didn't think that thing would pack a punch like that.'_ Ben thought.

In the distance, the Pyronite noticed a figure running towards a building with a ladder attached to it. Just as he was about to go after the criminal, he remembered the girl who was originally fighting him. Looking over to his right, he saw the girl getting up from the ground.

"You okay?" Heatblast asked.

At first, the girl looked somewhat hesitant until she saw him merely standing there, but her demeanor changed within less than an instant, "Oh my god! You look awesome! How can you make your body become fire like that?! Is it your semblance?!" she asked the Pyronite.

Ben was surprised to see how quickly the girl went from being hesitant to full out excitement.

Scratching the back of his head made of dark red rocks, the Pyronite reminded her of what needed to be done, "How about I tell you later if there's time, but right now, there's a guy with a bowler hat that we need to go after."

Looking at the shopkeeper, Ruby asked him, "You okay if we go after him?"

The old man merely said, "Uh huh."

Ruby had then proceeded to use her weapon; Crescent Rose, to get to the top of the building. Wondering where the strange fire-man was, Ruby looked back as she was scaling the side of the building to see the Pyronite currently using its fire as a propulsion system.

A look of shock was present on Ruby's face.

"W-W-What?" was all she could say.

It wasn't every day that Ruby got to see something like this. Heck, even in her wildest dreams she could never imagine herself meeting someone or something was entirely made of fire. Realizing that she was in the middle of something important, the girl continued to scale the building until she jumped onto the roof of the building, landing a few meters away from Roman Torchwick.

"Hey!" she called.

Roman seemed to have muttered something under his breath, "Persistent..."

Ben landed next to her within a few moments, curious as to where the man was supposed to go.

Until he heard the sounds of engines on the other side of the building, right where Roman was currently standing at the moment. Within moments, there was a massive aircraft that appeared behind the criminal.

As the wind created by the aircraft intensified, both Ruby and the Pyronite covered their eyes.

Taking a red gem from his coat, Roman laughed, "End of the line, Red."

Throwing the red gem on the ground, it didn't take long for Ben to realize what it was that he threw.  
Immediately, Ben, as well as Ruby, saw Roman fire his cane/rifle at it. This was when Ben tapped the green hourglass symbol on his chest as the familiar emerald light surrounded him.

Just as the resounding explosion went off, Ruby felt a pair of strong arms carrying her, but they felt like a hard stone almost. Opening her eyes, the silver eyed girl saw that the fire-like humanoid she had been working with was gone.

 **BGM Ends**

* * *

 **BGM - Red Like Roses Part ll - Ruby Rose's Theme - RWBY: Volume 1 Soundtrack (2013)**

Now, it was replaced with a creature that stood around six feet tall with a crystal-like body as it's lower body, torso, and the top of its head consisted of indigo crystal which has black lines and dots all over it. There were six crystal shards on its back, and it has also sported two on the front of its chest. It's eyes were green, and has blades on its forearms. It also wore the same green hourglass symbol on its chest just like the fire-like humanoid had worn.

 **"Diamondhead!"** the new creature announced.

Roman couldn't help but laugh, thinking that the explosion had gotten rid of the little girl as well as the fire creature that had been helping her, but just as the dust settled, he saw that the girl survived as she was being put back on her feet by some new creature.

One that looked to be made of crystals of some kind.

Muttering something under his breath, the criminal took out his cane and prepared to fire off another round. Just as the round flew out of the rifle, the man couldn't help but feel smug.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" Roman couldn't help but laugh until he noticed something that caught his eye, "Huh?"

A middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She also wears black shoes with bronze heels and a cape that is purple on the inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

She was in front of Ruby and the Diamondhead, casting a purple circle of protection over them with her riding crop. As Ruby looks on, Glynda Goodwitch waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple energy at the Bullhead.

Roman is thrown around in the back until he goes to the cockpit, where a woman with ashen-black hair in a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs, her face unseen, is struggling with the controls.

"We got a Huntress!" Roman yelled, knowing that things would go south from here on out.

The woman in the red dress got off from the seat and heads towards the back as Roman takes the controls of the Bullhead.

While the Huntress with the Petrosapien and Ruby was glowing purple for a moment, aims another blast above the Bullhead, resulting in a dark storm cloud right over the VTOL aircraft.

"The hell...?" muttered Roman when seeing the clouds forming around them. Feeling that something bad was going to happen if they didn't get out of here. And he would get his answer within a few moments.

With a flick of her riding crop, large jagged hail starts falling from the clouds, pummeling the Bullhead and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head.

The woman in red reaches the back and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at Glynda.

The huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. Glynda backflips out of the way as the explosion destroys part of the roof she was standing on. She magically uses her riding crop to gather the shards as she creates a large arrow, which she throws at the Bullhead.

The fiery woman shatters the arrow as the wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the Bullhead, but summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards.

Ben, who was Diamondhead, started firing off shards of crystals at the aircraft, which was overwhelming the woman in the red dress to some degree. However, she managed to hold them off long enough for her to use a burst of energy, causing the ground underneath Ben to explode.  
Throwing him back a few feet, but still standing.

Ruby, finally acting, reverts her scythe into its rifle form to fire at the woman, who blocks each shot and creates several blazing circles around her two opponents. Glynda telekinetically pushes Ruby and rolls herself out of the explosion's radius; looking up to see the hatch close and the Bullhead fly away.

 **BGM Ends**

* * *

Looking at the woman who helped them, Ruby had a look of awestruck, "You're a Huntress!" putting on a pleading, awe-stricken face, "Can I have your autograph?!"

However, the blonde huntress was focused on the crystal-like creature.

"You there." she said while looking right at Diamondhead, "I need you to come with me," she said, or more like ordering him to.

Though Ben wasn't in the mood to deal with the authorities at the moment. He tapped the hourglass symbol on his chest, causing a green light to consume him. The two covered their eyes for a brief moment and were shocked to see that the crystal-like creature wasn't there anymore.

What they didn't know was that Ben never left, he merely became too small for them. After he tapped the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest, Diamondhead was replaced by a really small alien/humanoid hybrid form.

The form that Ben transformed into was about an inch tall at full size. It has grey skin with a green circuit-like design on it. It also possesses green wings as well as one large, green cyclopean-eye. Its body is a carbon/silicon-based alloy, and it has triangular feet. It also wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

This was Nanomech, an alien nanochip/human hybrid form that Ben unlocked after scanning the Nanochips he fought and Elena over a year ago.

Glynda, who was the Huntress that helped the crystal-like creature and the girl wielding the scythe, had focused her attention on the said girl. All she did was gave the girl a blank look, letting her know she wasn't amused at the moment.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" asked Ruby, having a feeling that it was the case.

* * *

 ** _Twenty Minutes Later_**

Ruby couldn't believe how quickly she went from being the happiest girl on Remnant after getting to meet a real-life huntress and that strange creature who saved her, only to be seated inside one of the interrogation rooms within the Vale Police Department. With the only source of light in the dark room, they were in was the lamp hanging over the table in front of her.

As the young girl sat in the cold, metal chair while listening to the footsteps of the Huntress she had encountered a mere two hours ago. Now, the woman was typing furiously on the scroll in her hand.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." reprimanded the woman.

Just as the woman finished speaking, Ruby was already preparing to defend herself with a brilliant response and one that would surely convince the huntress that she did nothing wrong in this situation.

"They started it! And besides, I wasn't alone!" exclaimed Ruby.

Glynda sighed, "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... with a pat on the back." she said as she continued walking around Ruby. Once she saw the young girl smile, the older woman continued her words directed at the behavior.

"And a slap on the wrist. Miss Rose, I believe you should be concerned with yourself at the moment rather than someone else."

She demonstrates her words by using her riding crop, which Ruby barely avoids as she gives out a small shriek in response, "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you." Glynda said, looking quite upset at hearing those words from her mouth.

Moving out of the way, Glynda revealed another person behind her.

The person behind her was a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, he has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair before in his early age. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

Ruby was confused as she wondered who this man was. That was until she saw him enter the light, revealing the plate of cookies in one hand and a cup of cocoa in his other hand.

Once he got near the table, the man leaned in and saw something which caught his eyes.

"Ruby Rose, you have silver eyes," he stated more than anything else.

As usual, the young Huntress-in-Training didn't have anything to say in return and merely let out arise that let her know she was confused, "Uh, um..."

Then, Glynda appeared next to the older man with her scroll in hand, showing the footage of Ruby in her small skirmish with the criminal who tried to steal from the Dust shop. As he motioned towards the footage, which constantly looped the same thing.

"So!" said the older man, "Where did you learn to do something like this?" he asked.

With caution, Ruby said the name of the school she attended for combat training, "S-Signal Academy..."

The older man seemed amused by her answer, "So, the teachers at Signal Academy taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever conceived?"

Ruby then added another fact about why she even knew how to wield a weapon like hers, from building her scythe to learning how to use it to its full potential, "Well, one teacher in particular from Signal had taught me."

"I see." responded the man.

Putting down the plate of cookies, Ruby seemed a bit hesitant to grab one until she ate the one she picked and saw there was no rebuttal. From there, the girl continued to grab cookie after cookie and shovel them into her mouth.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..." muttered the man in green, which prompted a response from Ruby when she heard how the man in front of her described the teacher.

"Oh! That's my uncle!" She then swallows and wipes her mouth, embarrassed from speaking with her mouth full, "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like - Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!"

Ruby had then proceeded to make some karate-style poses and noises in front of the two adults, who were curious about the girl and the level of enthusiasm she has.

Taking a seat in front of her, the man spoke up, "So I've noticed." said the man, "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

The young girl made a look of determination when facing the man in front of her, "Well... I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" he asked, curious about her answer.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And I'm going to apply to Beacon!" she soon started talking much faster than before, "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, hey, I might as well make a career out of it!"

She had then giggled, "I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!"

Sitting in her chair, the girl had a smile on her face after talking about what seemed like her dream. Even the two adults wondered where such energy came from to follow through with such a dream like hers. Thought it was nice to see someone dedicated to her dream, even if it was a childish one at best.

Glynda and the man in the room merely studied her.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the man.

The girl didn't even take a second to answer such a question, "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

The older man, now named Ozpin, greeted the girl, "Hello."

"Nice to meet you," Ruby responded.

Ozpin had asked her the question he knew she was more ready to answer, "You want to come to my school?"

Ruby smiled when hearing that question, "More than anything."

After exchanging glances with Glynda, who shows her disapproval with rolling her eyes before he turns back to Ruby, "Well, okay."

Ruby smiles, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Just as she was about to get out of the chair, the man made a gesture for her to slow down and wait a moment. Wondering what he needed, Ruby sat back down and waited for him to speak.

"Miss Rose," he called out to her, "Before you come to my school, I must have you understand something about those who attend and work at this school."

Nodding her head, Ruby wondered what exactly the headmaster wanted to tell her, "There are many reasons for one to attend my school, and sometimes, those reasons aren't what it seems like. There are times where slaying monsters and protecting others for the good of mankind... isn't a choice for the few who remain, but a necessity and one that is forced upon others. Remember that Ms. Rose, remember that when staying at my school..."

With those final words, Ozpin got up from his chair and started heading for the door.

Ruby had so many questions, but the one that stuck out the most was about the strange creature who saved her. It was like a magma-based creature with the ability to create fire and heat from its body, but to touch the strange green hourglass symbol on its chest into a creature made out of diamonds was even more strange.

However...

The girl simple kept those thoughts to herself as she got up from the chair and headed for the door, wondering when she would ever meet the individual who could turn into those creatures, but what she didn't realize was that she would meet him sooner than expected.

As the door of the room closed, leaving behind two empty chairs...

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, somewhere near the alleyways in the City of Vale_**

After a few moments, Ben was able to get away from the scene since he turned into Nanomech.

The moment he transformed back into his human form, the young hero knew that he couldn't afford to waste his time with cops. Sure, he was a person that generally didn't break the law or try to do something that Kevin was more than fine with.

Deciding to shake those thoughts, for now, the young man started walking away from the general area where Torchwick and his men had been.

Just as he turned a corner, the sounds of sirens in the distance only strengthened this. However, he let the criminal escape, but because of the woman inside the aircraft, the possibility went down.

 _'Great... I let the bad guy get away, and I don't have a place to sleep.'_ Ben thought miserably, knowing that he was going to have to sleep somewhere uncomfortable.

"Oh man, I miss that shed of mine." the young hero said.

* * *

 ** _Few Minutes Later_**

Leaving the police station in silence, Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin walked down the sidewalk without having said a word. This caused the blonde professor to be concerned for the man who she's come to know after all these years.

"What's the matter Ozpin?" She asked.

Ozpin didn't respond at first as he looked towards the shattered moon looming over the world of Remnant.

Thoughts ran wild inside the man's mind, from numerous pieces starting to fall into play, but there was one he wanted to secure more than anything else, possibly on par with Ruby Rose. The young man who Qrow found in the forest and witnessed a power that even the older huntsman had never seen before.

Being able to go from a human to the creature he did, but also learning that he could potentially turn into more, and with this knowledge, the professor knew by having individuals like Ruby Rose and the mysterious boy, could help in the coming days.

However, he first needed to prepare for the meeting he was going to have tomorrow with this boy.

"I don't trust this Ozpin," Glynda spoke up, voicing her thoughts. "There is no record of a semblance being able to turn you into creatures at any point in our history, especially creatures that primarily have never been seen before, it only makes me nervous about what you're going to do."

The older Huntsman merely glanced at Glynda before looking back at the moon.

"Just have faith Glynda," he replied, "If what Qrow said is true, then what reason would either of us to fight if our goals are the same. He protected a town full of Faunus without even flinching, telling me he has experience in doing things of this nature."

Looking at the footage that Qrow managed to get during the fight in the town of Faunus, causing the blonde professor to narrow her eyes, "What is he?" she asked out loud.

"He's a special individual who could do some good with those abilities of his. Now, let's head back to the academy because if I'm correct, the first day of school for many of our new students starts later this week." Ozpin said.

Soon both made their way to a car waiting for them.

It was going to be an interesting meeting, and if there was anything that Ozpin was good at, it was convincing people listening to him was the best course of action, even when they may seem questionable...

Now, the legendary Ben Tennyson was going to be introduced in a big way.

* * *

 ***BGM - Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2013 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies (2013)**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. So I managed to stop my first robbery in Remnant, right here in the city of Vale, the same name of the Kingdom I'm in right now. The good news, I had a little help from a cute 15-year-old silver eye girl dressed like a cross between Little Red Riding Hood and the Grim Reaper, why?, because she wields a huge scythe similar to Qrow, and she** **totally kicks some serious butt. Anyway, the bad news is that the bad guy got away in the Bullhead or VTOL the people of Remnant called it. We have been almost blown apart from that Dust flare the thief shot from his cane if it weren't for this blonde woman or Huntress.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien:**

 ** _Deal or No Deal?_**

 **Ozpin: So, you're the young man that can transform into different unknown creatures... am I right?**

 **Ben Tennyson: Yes sir.**

 **Ozpin: And I believe your name is Benjamin Tennyson?**

 **Ben Tennyson: Yes.**

* * *

 **Toy2711 here: Well** **everyone, how did you like this chapter? Did I satisfy you the team up of Ruby Rose and Ben 10 against Roman Torchwick during Episode 1? Leave your comments in the reviews and tell me what you think. So, that is Ben 10 as Heatblast and Diamondhead working alongside Ruby to help stop a robbery. Now, next chapter, it will be about well you know, Ben's meeting with the Headmaster of Beacon Academy himself, and along with Glynda Goodwitch. Stay tuned for how these two professors of Beacon will meet the bearer of the Ultimatrix.**


	8. V1 I5: Deal or No Deal?

_Volume 1 Issue 5: Deal or No Deal?_

 ** _Kingdom of Vale_**

 ** _6:32 A.M._**

Bleary green eyes open up and squint at the sunlight coming through the window. Ben Tennyson just leans forward in his bed and blinks the sleep from his eyes. He managed to somehow get a good night's sleep in the place he is sleeping at despite missing sleeping in the shed in the town Velvet and her family live.

He swings his feet over the sides of the bed as he scratches his head. And with a yawn, he walks into the bathroom and looks himself in the mirror. Ben sighed before he took off the Ultimatrix and placed it outside the bathroom underneath a white cloth, he then began stripping off his pajamas and underwear off as he steps into the shower and turns on the water.

He then closed the curtain behind him and sighed in relief as the warm water of the shower starts waking him up.

* * *

 _ **A Few Minutes Later...**_

As the sound of the warm water of the shower stopped and the curtain being opened, Ben came out of the shower with a white towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled happily as he began to dry himself. As he put on his underwear, he began applying lotion on his whole body and deodorant under his armpits.

After finishing his morning shower, washing his face and brushing his teeth, he began to put on his clothes. First, he put on his black shirt and blue pants. Next, his white socks and black shoes. Then, he slipped on the Ultimatrix as the gauntlet shrink to fit on his left arm. Finally, he slipped on his signature green jacket with the white stripes and the number 10 on it, as simultaneously putting on his emerald green backpack.

Ben received this from Velvet before he left to find Professor Ozpin. Before he left for Vale to find Ozpin, Velvet told him to take it with him on his destination and whenever he goes and as a thank you for saving him.

The backpack contains crystal and powdered Dust, extra clean clothes and underwear that were folded, a few currencies of Lien cards and coins, and finally his own map of the World of Remnant containing all the information of it.

Now that the young hero was already cleaned up, it was time for him to hit the road and eat Breakfast. He opened the curtains in his room and he looked outside from his motel room, he saw the view of the City of Vale itself in the Kingdom by the same name as he smelled the morning warm breeze of the air.

Ben grinned as he ran out the door of his hotel room to the lobby area where they serve piping hot breakfast.

As he reached the dining area, he got his plate and started to put some food on his plate. On his plate, he ate scrambled eggs, sausage, toast with butter and jam, cinnamon rolls, and two glasses of milk and orange juice.

Needless to say, Ben was very satisfied with the delicious breakfast he just had at this hotel. As Ben was full his memory drifts back to the previous night of how he managed to find this hotel and stay here for the night for free.

* * *

 ** _*Flashback: Last Night, after Ben was walking away from the scene of the Robbery*_**

 _Ben sighs as he walking down the sidewalk in the Commercial District in the City of Vale. The young hero was feeling tired as it was like approximately eight o'clock p.m. as he really needed a place to lay down even though he had to sleep in a shed, but if he finds a motel or hotel to stay at it would probably cost a lot of Lien for check in, check out, and the room._

 _However, with his luck his eyes widen as he found a hotel in front of him, he found a hotel in front of him that has a sign on the top of the building called "Holiday Oum Express w/ free Breakfast. Check In, Check Out, and Rooms is FREE!"_

 _Ben shakes his head with a grin on his face as he screamed in his mind, 'Finally, a place where I could stay at! Also, checking in & out, along with a free room to stay in and breakfast in the morning, YEAH!'_

 _Ben then ran towards the hotel in his direction as the young hero entered the building through the main entrance. He walked inside as he walked to the front desk in the lobby, and saw a beautiful young woman in her twenties with a smile on her face as she saw him walking towards the check in & check out desk._

 _"How can I help you, young man?" the woman asked the brown-haired youth. Ben then looked at the young woman as he started to speak._

 _"Um... good evening, I would like to rent a room, please?" Ben asked while looking at the woman._

 _The woman smiled and nodded as she handed him the key to his room. Ben looked at the number of his room he would be staying at. His room number is number 10, ironically, just like his last name and nickname._

 _"Thank You," Ben said to the woman as he headed off to his room. He finds his room number and puts the key in the slot, unlocking the lock. The door clicks as he opens it and Ben looks inside as there was large king size bed in the middle of the room, a small nightstand next to it on the left side of the bed, a huge holographic TV from the projector in the front of the room, and a bathroom with a clean sink and shower._

 _Ben smiles as he closes the door behind him and gets ready for bed. He kicks off his socks and shoes, takes off his current outfit, brushing his teeth, and finally putting on his pajamas._ _Ben walked over to the bed and jumped on it. He sighs happily at the soft mattress and looks up at the ceiling._

 _'I'll worry about finding this Ozpin guy Qrow told me about, but right now it's time for me to go to sleep since I'll try to find Ozpin tomorrow morning.' Ben thought as he yawned. He then pulls the blanket over himself and wraps himself in it as turned off the lamp at the nightstand. His emerald green eyes drooping close as the teen hero falls asleep._

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

Ben smiled at the memory, he was glad that he found a nice place to sleep for the night in Vale. Don't get him wrong, when he first slept at the shed in Velvet's village he admitted it was kinda not that bad since it was a little uncomfortable as there were a bunch of tools for gardening.

Now, as the hero got up from his table, he put on his green backpack and went back to the front desk to return the key. He then checks out of the hotel and went outside to a nearby alleyway. Now that Ben had a good night's rest, it was time to find this "Professor Ozpin" guy that Qrow told him to find and meet. Since this guy was the headmaster of the school that Velvet goes to which is Beacon Academy.

So, the shapeshifter decided that the only way to start searching for this guy was to use some of his alien forms, but in order to transform, he must go into an alleyway so the people of this dimension don't find out about his powers.

Ben soon arrived in an alleyway, he looked both ways to make sure no one saw him as he hid near a dumpster. He then activated his Ultimatrix and found the hologram of a Mothman with wings and antenna. He slammed the dial in a flash of emerald green light.

 _A green ball of energy rushed through his veins altering his DNA from within his cells. Ben rolled into a ball in a cocoon-like state as his body began to painfully morph into a blue Mothman-like creature._

When the light died down, in Ben's place was a humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving him the appearance of a phantom.

It has a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of its wings, and the back of its neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on its wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing. On its torso are three plates. One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. On its face are blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of its head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over its scalp. It has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on its ankles. It also wore the Ultimatrix symbol on its chest and has a paler color scheme.

 **"Big Chill!"** Ben shouted.

 _'Alright, now to search for clues on where to find this Ozpin guy Qrow told me in this Kingdom.'_ Ben thought.

Big Chill then unfolded his wings and antenna as he ascended into the sky.

He then started to gain altitude and took off flying as he began his search.

* * *

 ** _Five Hours Later..._**

 _'Man finding this Professor Ozpin guy is harder than it looks... Well, I guess I can take a break first and continue my search after.'_ Big Chill sighed.

He then continued flying over the Kingdom of Vale to search for a place to eat since he spent the last five hours all afternoon flying every district in the Kingdom of Vale searching for Ozpin.

As he was thinking of a place to eat, his thoughts were cut off by a loud explosion. Big Chill turns his head and his eyes widen as he saw a building in the Industrial District across from him explodes. He was shocked as he looked down at the ground and witnessed innocent people screaming and running away from their lives. He looked around and saw a large group of Faunus stealing containers full of Dust from that same burning building that exploded right in front of him. Some were in a similar aircraft that the criminal with a cane used to get away from during that robbery.

These Faunus were wearing a uniform that consists of a Grimm Mask that covers the eyes and forehead and a uniform consisting of a white sleeveless jacket, a sleeveless black hood, and black pants. They also have black fingerless gloves, metal foot guards, and boots. The White Fang's logo is prominently displayed on the back of the uniform. Three red claw marks can be seen on the top left of their jackets. Some have their Faunus traits, such as ears or antlers, visible along with their uniform.

Ben recognized those Faunus wearing Grimm Masks as members of the White Fang. He remembered a few months ago when Velvet taught him about the Faunus and how they were treated back then in Remnant's history as they went from a civil peaceful protest group to a very violent turn of terrorism and warfare against the humans of this dimension. This was due to the previous leader, Ghira Belladonna, stepping down to become the Chieftain of Menagerie, the safe haven for Faunus, as a new leader who went by the name of Sienna Khan took his place, and changed the White Fang from the once peaceful civil protest group to the present day of a violent terrorist organization.

Ben learned from Velvet that not all Faunus join the White Fang, but they still believe in equality as some try to endure the racism in public or even attending the Huntsmen Academies in Remnant. Although, Ben learned that not all humans are bad. Besides, in his universe, all members of the Plumber's group include humans like his grandfather, Max Tennyson working alongside alien Plumbers including the Plumber kids.

Ben would not tolerate such bullying of the Faunus and will stand up to bullies who bully them since he had dealt with JT and Cash when he was just ten years old and still five years later he still had to deal with them again.

But back to the matter at hand. Ben realized that he must stop these misguided Faunus from hurting people even though members were trying to achieve equality by violent and means of harming innocent people which Ben would not allow. Ben then flew to the site of the White Fang Goons as he descended towards the ground ready to fight.

The White Fang Goons were busy trying to get all the Dust needed, even though despite their commander has to be a petty human thief, but they got to admit he is good at leading but it doesn't mean they have to like him.

As the misguided Faunus were doing their job of stealing Dust Crystals and Powdered Dust, one of the White Fang members spotted something coming towards them.

* * *

 **BGM - Hidden Leaf Riverside Theme - Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3**

They then looked up and saw a blue Mothman-like humanoid creature landed with its wings and antenna folded into a cloak enhancing the creatures phantom-like appearance.

The goons then get out their weapons and aimed at the creature until it spoke in a chilling male voice.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to ask you to surrender now...all of you, and I promise that you will not harm any innocent people, despite your goal of wanting equality and peace with the humans." The Necrofriggian said to the White Fang Goons.

The White Fang Goons were shocked, this blue Mothman-like creature can talk, but it begs the question to them. Is this thing a human or their own kind with a mysterious semblance they just witness.

"I don't know who or the what the heck you are, but if you interfere with our plans for equality... you will die!" a White Fang Goon with Deer antlers said to Big Chill.

"I'd like to see you try," Big Chill said in a cocky gravelly voice.

"Alright, get him!" The W.F. Deer Faunus shouted as his Faunus brethren heeded his command.

The W.F. Goons then fired their guns at the Necrofriggan, but Big Chill activated his intangibility as the Dust bullets made contact with him it passed directly through him.

This caused the misguided Faunus to have their jaws wide open as they were confused on how the bullets didn't kill him.

"Did you really think that would hurt me?" Big Chill said in a slightly arrogant tone.

The White Fang Goons flinched at the Necrofriggan's tone, as some were completely scared. While some try to hide it with their anger others still keep their weapons trained on him despite shaking in their boots of how their Dust bullets didn't kill it, which begs the question... does this thing have an Aura and what kind of Semblance does it possess?

"If you think that would kill me, think again! Now, if its the time to go, hero then its time to go **ULTIMATE!** " Big Chill shouted as he opened his cloak and pressed the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Four spikes appeared as a ring of emerald light consumed the Necrofriggian. Big Chill opened his wings as he hyper-evolved into his Ultimate Form.

 **"Ultimate Big Chill!"** Ultimate Big Chill yelled.

As The White Fang Goons witnessed the transformation of this creature dubbed "Big Chill" and it's "Ultimate Form," some of them were now intimidated of not only his voice but his transformation.

Big Chill had changed. His new appearance was similar to his devolved form, but with a few changes. His wings and antenna now have a flame-like design. He now has crests over his eyes with the same design. He also wore the evolved Ultimatrix on his chest.

He can still fold his wings and antenna into a cloak, but it was red instead of blue. His voice is more gravelly, having a deeper tone behind it.

"That's it? Some crappy green light show is supposed to scare us...," a female White Fang member with rabbit ears said, completely unamused and angered simultaneously, while trying not to fear the moth man in front of her.

"No, But you all need to **Chill Out!** " The hyper-evolved Necrofriggian retorted in a more deep gravelly tone.

Ultimate Big Chill began to breathe a huge blast of fire from his caused the White Fang Goons to completely shield themselves with their arms while some stand back.

Once the fire made contact with one of the goons, he was completely frozen in ice.

Once the W.F. Goon with the Deer antlers is frozen, the rest of them were completely frightened by Ultimate Big Chill's attack.

"Wait... Ice?! But that's impossible?! You just breathed out fire?!" The W.F. rabbit Faunus goon said in a frightened voice.

"You think you're tough with your army of brethren behind you, and fire is so cold it burns!" Ultimate Big Chill said in a gravelly tone. Ben then began to breathe more Ice Flames at the White Fang Goons, until they were finally frozen, trapping them for good as soon he hopes the authorities here in Vale can apprehend these misguided Faunus.

 **BGM Ends**

* * *

However, as soon he finished trapping the White Fang Goons, he felt a purple energy encasing him, keeping his arms and legs from moving.

Ben then turned his head and recognized the figure who encase him in this violet energy. It was the same blonde woman with the riding crop who saved him and the silver-eyed girl from the rooftop of that Dust Shop robbery. Now immobilized, he can't press the Ultimatrix to turn himself back to normal because he had to wait for the time limiter to turn him back. So for now, the Ultimatrix bearer now has to deal with the authorities here in Remnant.

"You are coming with me whether you like it or not." The blonde Huntress said with authority in her voice.

Ben now couldn't do pretty much anything since he is trapped at the moment. He saw the blonde Huntress pulled out her black Scroll and used it to call the cops probably just to get the W.F. Goons apprehended for the stolen Dust. He hoped that he can endure what's about to happen next as the blonde Huntress held him in place with her Semblance.

 _'Oh Man, great it's the same blonde woman that saved me and Little Red from the bad guy, ironically, at the same time tried to take me to the authorities, even though I doubt she isn't cop... Great, it's like I'm arrested for playing superhero..._ , Ben thought, despite the current situation he was in. _'At least, maybe she knows where this Ozpin guy is, and hopefully, he can save me from being arrested.'_

* * *

 _ **Ten Minutes Later...**_

As soon as Professor Glynda Goodwitch and Ultimate Big Chill arrived at the VPD, Ultimate Big Chill was consumed by a green light, as he devolved into Big Chill, and then another light engulfed him turning him back into 16-year-old Benjamin Kirby Tennyson.

Ben just couldn't believe his luck. One minute he was doing his job of stopping the White Fang form stealing more Dust, despite the World of Remnant not being his home universe to protect.

The next thing he knew, he was at the Vale Police Department in the City of Vale where he was being held at the interrogation room. He was being lectured and scolded simultaneously by the same blonde Huntress who tried to force him to come with her back at the Dust Shop Robbery a day ago.

Ben was sighing that he now has to deal with this blonde Huntress who thinks she has authority over him. He looked at the blonde woman looking at her scroll as she watched a recorded compilation video of him as Four Arms fighting the Alpha Beowolf and it's pack, Spidermonkey webbing up some Ursas and saving Velvet, Swampfire taking down the group of Grimm with his flames in the village he helped defend with Qrow, Heatblast shielding the silver eye girl from the explosive Dust crystal, Diamondhead shooting shards of diamonds at the Bullhead during the night of Dust store robbery with the silver eye girl, and finally it shows him right now as Big Chill pressing the Ultimatrix on his chest, hyper evolving into his ultimate form; Ultimate Big Chill as he released a breath of ice flames to freeze the White Fang into popsicles. The video paused as the blonde woman was furiously lecturing him of his actions.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight would not be taken lightly, young man. You recklessly took on a group of Faunus terrorists who were armed and have years of experience of guerrilla warfare despite their misguidance for their goal of equality," Glynda said seriously, as she looked at Ben while analyzing the recorded video of him and his transformations on her scroll.

"Ma'am, I was just doing my job as a hero. I couldn't let those misguided Faunus hurt innocent people despite how they were treated, and they just want equality between us and their brethren. It's the reason that if I failed to save innocents, I become violent and angry at people willing to hurts others." Ben said to the blonde Huntress, with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Sure, he admits that he is initially cocky, childish, and arrogant, but he is selfless and heroic, willing to sacrifice his own life for others. He just knows that if he fails to save someone or his close ones like his family are hurt, he loses some self-control and becomes more angry and violent. Like the time Kevin willingly mutated into Ultimate Kevin to stop Aggregor, Kevin lost control of his actions forcing Ben to almost kill him, but Gwen stopped him because it wasn't worth it since he is still his friend.

"Also, I helped stopped a robbery with that silver eye girl, and yes I can be reckless at times, but that's beside the point Ms?" Ben said, as he politely tried to ask the Huntress for her name.

"Goodwitch. Glynda Goodwitch." The blonde Huntress stated flatly. "And the only reason I got involved because the news stated a blue Mothman-like creature is spotted in the Industrial district in Vale stopping a group of White Fang Goons from stealing crystals and powdered Dust."

"Well Ms. GoodWitch of the North," Ben said sarcastically, inciting a glare from the blonde Huntress. "Are you going to throw the book at me or what?"

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... with a pat on the back..." She said calmly.

"And a slap on the wrist!" she added firmly, hitting the table top with her crop.

"But, there is someone here to see you. Wait here," Glynda said as she exited the room quietly.

* * *

Once she left the room, Ben leaned on the table and let out a heavy sigh. This adventure was just going well as the last time he was pulled into another universe, which was actually a parallel universe to his own by complete accident. He figured that if he was going to be stuck in this universe for a while, he might as well become a bit friendlier with at least some of the locals.

 _'She sure knows how to deal with people,'_ Ben thought sarcastically. He was just doing his job of protecting people whether it was his universe or not. Miss Goodwitch just had to scold him like a child, but hey she was doing her job to protect people from her world. Plus, she didn't have to be so aggressive to him.

Ben's thoughts were cut off as heard the door of the interrogation room opened and through it came Glynda Goodwitch and someone new behind her.

The person Ben saw was a man in his middle age. He had tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a dark green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it. He wore an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt beneath. He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In his left hand was a mug of what Ben presumed to be hot cocoa, basing that theory of the steam rising and the smell of cocoa from the cup. In his right hand was a long cane with a patterned handle.

"So, you're the young man that can transform into different unknown creatures... am I right?" the man asked.

Ben sighed and began to drum his fingers on the table while answering the man's question.

"Yes sir," Ben responded.

"And I believe your name is Benjamin Tennyson?" the man asked again.

"Yes," Ben said not knowingly on how this man knew his name despite not telling him given the situation.

Glynda then took out her tablet and then displayed the same compilation video Ben of him as Four Arms, Spidermonkey, Swampfire, Heatblast, Diamondhead, Big Chill and Ultimate Big Chill each using their abilities to perform their feats in Vale. The video stopped as it zoomed in on the green hourglass symbol, which caught her and Ozpin's attention as it appears to be in every form the young man transformed into each respective creature.

 _'That was being recorded?!'_ Ben asked himself when he saw the video, as he had no idea how Goodwitch got a recorded compilation video of him in his alien forms. It was about strange as the time Will Harangue, a loud-voiced television newscaster in Bellwood who hosts his own show, Harangue Nation. His show gained ratings since he launched a smear campaign against him, claiming that he is a threat to humanity and constantly tries to denounce him, including turning the public against him. Like J. Jonah Jameson launching his campaign against Spider-Man in New York City. Apparently, only a few adults believed him and didn't trust him while the rest of Bellwood including some fanboys and fangirls really liked him as a world-famous superhero/celebrity. Well over time, Ben has proven himself to the public he is a hero, not a villain since most people now don't want to watch Harangue's show anymore, due to his credibility of lacking evidence and just really really useless footage to prove that Ben is a bad guy.

"So, would you mind explaining how were you able to do such capable feats? the man asked, referring to the video. Ben glanced at the man before finally giving his answer.

"Well, things might get a little weird. My story is very wild." Ben stated in a warning tone.

"Try me," the man said confidently.

Sighing, Ben began to explain himself. "Let's just say, I'm not from around here," he said. "I'm from another universe.

Ben paused for a moment to gauge everyone's reactions. Ozpin stayed completely looking stoic but looked like he was eager to learn more as his eyes slightly widen. Glynda Goodwitch, however, looked like she just heard the biggest lie anyone has made up in the history of the universe, not that Ben blamed her.

"That's... unexpected," Ozpin stated simply.

* * *

"Yeah, you see it's like this," Ben continued. He then placed his left arm on the table as he rolled up his jacket's left sleeve and displayed the Ultimatrix on the tabletop. "My watch here is called the Ultimate Omnimatrix or Ultimatrix for short," Ben explained. "It contains the DNA of over a million different extraterrestrials or aliens. This device was created by the leader of one of the most super-intelligent alien species in the galaxy called the Galvan as a symbol of intergalactic peace, harmony, and understanding. What it does is it artificially rearranges my DNA to transform into every sentient alien species in the Milky Way Galaxy in my universe. Like I said before, the creator originally intended it to be used for peace and understanding others. It makes the 'walk a mile in someone else's shoes very literal.' Eventually, I convinced the creator, Azmuth, that I was a worthy wielder by using it as a tool to become a superhero, something that never occurred to him, the smartest being of three (arguably five galaxies), and recently before I arrived here, he installed some repairs to the glitches, and errors that cause malfunctions, new features, and upgrades ever since I save my universe multiple times," Ben explained, as he finished his story. He decided that he would be just open enough to gain this man's trust, but not tell him everything just yet.

Now even Ozpin's mouth was open in sheer shock.

"That is just completely ridiculous. Now I know you're probably making this up," Glynda said in outrage as she glared at the boy, thinking he was joking. Ben glared back at her for jumping straight to the conclusion that he was lying.

"Glynda, please, his story seems viable enough, given how otherworldly his abilities appeared to be," Ozpin said in Ben's defense.

"Yeah, like he said, you saw me transform with your own two eyes," Ben said, as he glared at the Blonde Huntress to prove his point.

"I don't care what I saw, but the idea of such a device that small is ludicrous," Glynda argued.

Seeing that she still didn't buy his story, Ben activated the Ultimatrix as the dial popped up revealing an emerald green hologram of an alien. He then cycled through his playlist trying to find the right alien to prove to Miss Goodwitch that he wasn't joking. Ozpin and Goodwitch just watch as the young man in front of them turned the dial on his watch counter-clockwise as he stopped on a hologram of a frog-like, bipedal alien. Ben then held out his left arm with the Level 20 gauntlet to the skeptical Huntress. "If you still don't believe me, I'll transform right now. Just slap my wrist," Ben challenged, "You did say you would send me home with a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist if you had things your way." Hesitantly, Glynda gently slapped the Ultimatrix Core, causing it to activate and engulf Ben in a emerald light.

When the light subsided, in Ben's seat is a small, gray-skinned, bipedal alien that is only four inches tall with large green eyes, which have rectangular pupils and horizontal eyelids. It wore a white jumpsuit with a thin black vertical line going down it (a larger version of the same stripe exists on his head, in-between the eyes). It also wore the Ultimatrix symbol on its chest.

 **"Grey Matter!"** the frog-like creature shouted in a high-pitched voice.

Ben had transformed into a Galvan, which he nicknamed Grey Matter. He then jumped on the table and explained to the two professors that all they needed to know about the species and the creator that he was allowed to tell them. He even demonstrated his intelligence by performing the Hephaestan Neuro Grip on Miss Goodwitch and pinching a few nerves to instantly heal her. This just earned a glare from the blonde professor as she had been used as an example of the young hero's powers.

After he finished his performance, Grey Matter stood on the table and requested Glynda to tap the Ultimatrix on his chest to change him back. Once she did, Grey Matter transformed back into 16-year old Ben Tennyson, but he hit his head on the overhead light when he turned back to normal. Probably shouldn't have been standing on the table when I did that," Ben said as he rubbed his head and sat back on the chair.

"I believe you showed us enough evidence that you are telling the truth," Ozpin said, continuing the interrogation, "Care to explain why you are here in the World of Remnant?"

"Well, it's kinda not my fault, some space-time rift just appeared in my universe and out of curiosity, I decided to investigate it to see if leads right to an alternate universe I been to in order to satisfy my thrill-seeking of action and adventure, but the next thing you know, I found myself here," Ben explained. "I'm sure the Plumbers already noticed that I'm missing and trying their best to find me and get me back home to my universe though."

"How exactly is a group of water pipe maintenance workers supposed to get you home?" Glynda said skeptically.

"Not that kind of Plumbers. The Plumbers I'm talking about are the intergalactic police force that my grandpa Max, a couple of my cousins, my friends and I work for," Ben explained, getting a bit annoyed of that same mistake people make.

"In the meantime, I believe I forgot to introduce myself to you, Benjamin Tennyson, forgive me for forgetting to introduce myself to you," Ozpin said as he introduced himself to the Ultimatrix bearer. "I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. And you already know Professor Glynda Goodwitch as she is the combat teacher and my second in command at Beacon."

Ben's eyes just widen as the man in front of him was actually the person that Qrow Branwen told him to find. "Wait, you're Professor Ozpin, the person that Qrow told me to find?!" Ben surprisingly said with shock in his voice.

"Why yes, Mister Tennyson," Ozpin explained, "Qrow Branwen is an old colleague of mine, his nickname I gave him 'a dusty old crow'. He was one of my students as he was part of a team I put him on called Team STRQ (Stark)." He opened up his scroll as he then pulled up an old photo and held it up for Ben to see.

* * *

Ben looked at the picture in front of him. The picture he was looking at has four people in their twenties, one of them he recognized was Qrow Branwen himself in the same outfit, but with no stubble. The other three in the photo, however, caught his interest the most.

The person on the far left was almost a spitting image of the silver eye girl he met on the night of the Dust store robbery. She had the same silver eyes, fair complexion, and gradating black-into-red hair. In the only image of her, her face is partially obscured and her hair is longer than the girl he met during the robbery and she appeared to be the shortest. The only difference he noticed is that the woman wore a white cloak and Ben could assume that this silver eye woman could be that girl's mother since he figured out that the girl he met during the robbery wore a red cloak and she was a year younger than him.

Next, was a man with blonde hair that has two strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes. He wore brown cargo pants with a dark brown belt, black shoes, an orange bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm.

Finally, the person between the blonde man and Qrow was another woman. She is a fair-skinned young girl with red eyes and ravenous black hair with red highlights, her hair loosely down in a ponytail, tied by a red shawl, with the ends resembling curved black feathers. Her complexion is significantly lighter. She wears a shallow cut black and red dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. She wears black fingerless gloves. An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears detached solid black leggings. Under her leggings, she wears black boots, which have red high heels and soles. In the photo, she appears to be holding her personal weapon just like Qrow in the photo, which appears to be a sword sheathed in its scabbard with a rotary chamber filled with different types of Dust Blades.

Ben was impressed, he didn't know that Qrow Branwen was part of a team of Huntsmen and Huntresses in training back then in his younger days.

* * *

"So, this is Team STRQ (Stark)?" Ben asked, looking at Ozpin for answers.

"Yes," Ozpin explained, "Qrow here was a member of Team STRQ, and they were ever since, the team I kept an eye on as him and his teammates showed a lot of potentials. Now, since they graduated, Qrow became an official Huntsman and is now on a secret mission I gave him right now. While his partner, the blonde man, Taiyang Xiao Long, became a retired Huntsmen and began to start a family in the Island of Patch. He married Qrow's fraternal twin sister, Raven Branwen. The woman between Taiyang and Qrow in the photo."

Ben listened to Ozpin's explanation as he continued to look at the photo. He was surprised that Qrow has a family. "However, ever since Raven gave birth to his first daughter, she left him in order to start leading a group of bandits, that she and Qrow came from in the continent of Anima, The Branwen Tribe. As a result, Taiyang went into a depression, and he got over it by marrying her partner, Summer Rose, she too has given birth to his second daughter as she became the half-sister of Raven's first child. But, that soon came to an end as she never returned and was believed to be killed in action. Taiyang was left heartbroken once again, though he continued to raise his two daughters along with Qrow as he is the maternal uncle of his sister's daughter, and became the honorary uncle of Summer's daughter," Ozpin finished explaining Team STRQ's origin story to the young shapeshifter.

"Well, I'm sorry for what happen to his closest teammate and his sister," Ben said with sympathy in his voice.

"Yes, Indeed," Ozpin agreed with a sad tone, while Glynda shed a lone tear from her eye as she too remembers Summer's disappearance. She was just like her daughter Ruby due to her personality and mannerisms. "But, with some advice from Qrow, he had to learn to keep moving forward and not let the loss of his second wife consume him." Ben now understood of why Huntsmen and Huntresses defend the world of Remnant, their job is to make the world a better place, and some of them had to learn to keep moving forward in order to move on with their life.

"So, now that I understand everything, what am I suppose to do now in the meantime right now?" Ben asked the Beacon Headmaster.

Ozpin smiled at the young hero's question, Glynda, however, crossed her arms and looked at her boss's face and rolled her eyes. She knew what was coming next, but was powerless, no matter how much she objected.

"Well, I have a proposition for you, Mister Tennyson," Ozpin said, "I would like you to come to Beacon Academy. We can provide you with a place to stay, any living necessities you may need, information about our world, and you can continue your hero work here in Remnant. All that I require is that you must attend classes and follow campus guidelines."

Ben was surprised... kinda. To be honest with himself, he thought he was going to be arrested for vigilantism here in this universe. But still, with the thought of going to this school, clearly was an exclusive place.

"And in return, I will do everything in my power to send you home," Ozpin said.

Ben smiled, "Okay, since I've got nothing better to do at the moment, and nowhere else to go, despite the village I stayed back in with Velvet. But, I'm pretty sure that my cousin, Gwen, and my friend, Kevin, already contacted the Plumbers about my disappearance," He assured Ozpin.

"Do you know how long that will take?" Ozpin asked in response.

"Uh... not exactly, no," Ben admitted. He knew his cousin was good at magic, but pulling someone out of an alternate universe she didn't know about would probably be challenging for his Anodite cousin.

"But, even though this is not my world to protect, sure. I'll go to Beacon." Ben answered.

"Excellent!" Ozpin said. While Glynda herself hung her head in defeat.

"Alright, but, when is the first day?" Ben asked.

"Well, it goes like this; the first day of classes for the upperclassmen are a week before the first years, but since you're a special case, I've decided that your classes will start on the day of the semester after the first years finish their entrance exam, but you're more than welcome to do your hero work before I contact you about the schedule of your entrance exam, Ozpin said to the young man in front of him.

"Are you serious?!" The shapeshifter exclaimed.

"Yes, but don't worry, you'll be given no homework assignments on the first day of the semester, due to your hero work and being a special student," Ozpin said, calming the boy down.

"Oh, thank gosh..." Ben sighed in relief, no homework for him in this new universe, lucky him.

 _'This will be an interesting year indeed,'_ Ozpin thought, as he then stood up from his seat. "Now, why don't you come along with us now to Beacon, Ben Tennyson, you must have been very hungry now of using your energy from the Ultimatrix all day finding me," Ozpin said with amusement, as he noticed Ben's stomach growling since he forgot that he was hungry. They were in the interrogation room for more than ten minutes and Ben was blushing due to him forgetting to eat lunch since he used up all his energy all day.

"Okay, you've got anything to eat the cafeteria? Because, one, I could really go with some chili fries and smoothies." Ben said as he literally hopes that Beacon Academy's cafeteria served piping hot chili fries with cheese, onions, and jalepeños along with some ice cold smoothies.

"I'll see if I can ask the chefs to cook up your favorite food and drinks," Ozpin assured the young hero, as they approached the limousine that would take them to Beacon.

* * *

 ***BGM - Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2013 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies (2013)***

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. Well, after five hours of searching this Ozpin guy, I had no leadoff where he is based here in Vale. However, just as I was about to give up, an explosion went off in the** **industrial district right here in Vale. I immediately investigated the incident and discovered White Fang members stealing Dust. Like a hero would, I cannot allow these misguided Faunus hurt innocent people, despite their methods of trying to fight for their equality. The good news is that I managed to freeze them in frozen solid unharmed, the bad news as well... I'm immobilized in a purple energy field, and it turns out it was the same blonde Huntress that saved me and Little Red Grim Reaper Riding Hood from the bad guy back at the Dust store robbery. *sigh* Let's hope that I won't be arrested by the cops for _Vigilantism_ in this universe. Anyway, at the police station, the blonde ****Huntress, Goodwitch of the North, brought in a man, and he said his name was Ozpin, so this was the guy that Qrow told me to find a chat. Now, ever since I told him about where I come from and the Ultimatrix, he wants me to attend his school, Beacon Academy, the same place Velvet goes to right now, in exchange for doing in all his power to help me get home. But, since that will a long time due to this universe's lack of space travel, and Gwen obviously trying to locate me by sensing my Mana, it's going to be a long time for me to go home, but on the bright side, however, I get to enjoy another adventure here in another universe similar to my time in Rex's Universe.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien:**

 _ **Welcome to Beacon**_

 **Ben 10:** **Wow... So this is Beacon Academy?**

 **Ozpin: Yes, young Benjamin, This is the school that I run and in order to attend this school. You will have to take an initiation here in order to attend. The iniation is simple, you'll be launched into the Emerald Forest, and fight some Grimm as you will go to a temple where you will choose a relic or chess piece that will place you on an already formed team, if you picked a piece that didn't form a team you can be a solo one man army due to your experience.**

* * *

 **Toy2711 here: There you have it folks, Ozpin and Ben's official meeting already done. Now keep in mind, even though Ben trusts Ozpin, it still doesn't mean if he will do all in his power to try to not break the promise of Ben's powers revealed to the World of Remnant. Don't get him wrong, he knows what he is doing, he knew Ben is going to be a great asset for him in the war against Salem and her faction, including Cinder and her associates. Although, he highly doubts Salem or possibly Cinder will try to harness the power of Ultimatrix, since it is code locked to Ben's DNA, and due to the Galvan security measures installed.** **Okay, back to the topic in hand, Now in the next chapter, Ben is going to Beacon Academy, should I have him placed with Team RWBY, or by himself as a one-man army? Leave your comments down below and tell me what you think. Also, I'll give you all an only one free spoiler hint, a familiar student at Beacon Academy, will immediately, inadvertently, recognize Ben? Who is the person I'm talking... Well, you probably know who it is so stay tuned.**

* * *

 **P.S. - There is also a voting poll for this story, should I add Rex Salazar AKA Generator Rex, along with giving him and Ben, Auras, and Semblances in the story despite their own unique respective powers. The Poll is still active on my profile, and I plan to close the poll by MARCH 10, 2018. You'll have 19 days left to vote until I count up the total numbers for Yes and No. Then I will close the poll.**


	9. V1 I6: Welcome to Beacon

_Volume 1 Issue 6: Welcome to Beacon_

 ** _Beacon Academy, The Kingdom of Vale_**

 ** _12:10 P.M._**

 ** _1 hour after Ben's arrival at Beacon Academy._**

Beacon Academy.

One of the 4 prestigious Huntsman Academies of Remnant. The Headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin, is a wise man who stands firm in his belief that power is drawn from bonds forged between allies.

As Ben Tennyson himself arrived at the entrance to Beacon Academy, he was shocked at the school itself looked like a castle with one large tower in the middle with glowing green lights. Ben quickly recomposed himself as he ran to catch up with Ozpin and Goodwitch who had continued their brisk pace towards the school.

"Whew...so I'm guessing that this is Beacon?" Ben asked once caught up with the two professors.

"Yes, young Benjamin," Ozpin explained, "This is the school that I run. However, in order to attend you will be required to take part in an initiation. It is a tradition that the format of the initiation is not revealed until the day of. But do not concern yourself with that minor detail as I am fairly certain you will have no trouble passing given the versatile nature of your abilities."

"Okay, but listen, I'd prefer for as few people as possible to know about my 'abilities'. Mainly because, and I'm speaking from personal experience here, I'd rather not spend the rest of my life as a guinea pig up in Atlas." Ben said in a concerned tone.

Ben knew that if word of his Ultimatrix came out, the scientists and possibly the military of this universe would probably attempt to get their hands on him and try to replicate the Level 20 Alien DNA Alteration device on his left arm. He hoped that wouldn't happen because of the upgrades and safety protocols that Azmuth and Kevin installed onto the device.

"Very well, Mister Tennyson," Ozpin agreeing with Ben's demands. "We'll do everything in our power to keep your abilities a secret from the public and will only be shared with those of your choosing."

"Thank You, Professor," Ben said in relief as the three entered the academy's main building.

* * *

 ** _Five Hours Later..._**

 ** _Beacon Academy Dorms_**

 ** _5:10 P.M._**

After Ozpin and Glynda finished giving Ben his tour of Beacon, he headed down to the Beacon Dining Hall as they were serving his favorite lunch: chili fries with cheese, onions, and jalapeños alongside an ice-cold smoothie. After he finished eating he grabbed his smoothie and headed up to the room that Ozpin pointed out as his during the tour. As he turned the corner leading to his room, he noticed a package sitting outside his door.

The package had a note resting on its top with his name on it. Ben took the note and read it to himself.

* * *

Dear Mr. Tennyson,

The package before you contains all of the necessary supplies you will need to attend class as a student of Beacon Academy.

Once you are ready, come to my office located at the top of Beacon Tower.

I'm hoping to provide you with a sufficient understanding of our world, while me and my staff are brought up to speed on your own. I hope to see you soon.

Sincerely, Professor Ozpin; Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

P.S. The doors are secured with an electronic lock that can only be disengaged by the scroll provided.

* * *

Ben blinked at the note and shrugged his shoulders in response. He ripped open the package and saw all the necessities he needed to attend Beacon.

The first thing he took out from the box was his Beacon uniform. The uniform itself consisted of a black suit with gold lining, a navy vest, white shirt, red tie, black dress shoes, and black dress socks. Creepily enough, they were all in his size despite never telling Ozpin this fact. This left Ben fairly conflicted as, even though he greatly appreciated Ozpin taking the time to gather up all this stuff for him, he should probably still sleep with one eye open.

Next, Ben took out a small device that appears to be a white cylindrical object with a yellow, diamond-shaped button in its center. He hesitantly brought his index finger down onto the button as the object expanded into a translucent, touch-sensitive panel between two solid end grips nearly causing Ben to drop it out of surprise.

Ben spent a good minute looking the device over before the pieces managed to connect in his mind. Chuckling to himself over the clever nomenclature of the scroll, he held it over the sensor for a few seconds and, upon hearing the clicking of the lock, opened the door and entered his room.

Upon entering the room, he took quick notice of the decorations. There was a window with red curtains slid apart from each other, showing the bright afternoon outside. On each side of the room, there were two beds (four in total), each with their own set of pillows and red blankets. Resting next to the window was a small, wooden bookshelf. There was a door on the right was a fully furnished bathroom along with a door on the adjacent side of the room leading to a walk-in closet.

It kind of reminded Ben of the dorm he stayed in when his Soccer team had their championship game up at UGA when he was 14. He smiled as he remembered how embarrassed he was at how his dad showed up with his entire body painted his team's colors leading to him begging Gwen to use a teleportation spell to send his dad back home during halftime. However, his smile vanished as he remembered that, for god knows how long, they were beyond his reach.

Deciding to focus his mind elsewhere, Ben set the package on his bed and began to look through the remainder of its contents. His eye caught a glimpse of a single sheet of paper that he assumed to be his schedule at his schedule and, figuring he had to start somewhere, pulled it out and began to read through it…

* * *

Beacon Academy Schedule

Benjamin Tennyson

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Team: N/A

Grade: 1st Year

Locker # 100, Locker Code: 10,000

Course Descriptions

Grimm Studies: Peter Port MON/WED/FRI: 9:00 AM-9:50 AM

Dust Manipulation: Jennifer Peach MON/WED/FRI: 11:00 AM-11:50 AM

Remnant History: Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck TUE/THU: 10:00 AM-11:20 AM

Combat Instruction: Glynda Goodwitch TUE/THU: 11:40 AM-1:00 PM

DINING HALL SCHEDULE

Breakfast: 7:00 AM-9:00 AM

Lunch: 11:00 AM-2:00 PM

Dinner: 5:00 PM-8:00 PM

* * *

Ben groaned at his schedule and collapsed on his bed. "High school never ends, does it? Well, at least there's no Trigonometry."

As soon those words left his mouth, Ben heard a knock coming from his door. Ben raised an eyebrow in confusion. Who would be knocking on his door? The only people that knew he was here, let alone where his room was, were Ozpin and Goodwitch. Ben then remembered that the upperclassmen started their classes a week before the first years and visibly relaxed.

 _'Probably one of the upperclassmen wondering how a freshman managed to get their room assignment before initiation,'_ Ben calmly thought to himself.

He pushed himself off of his bed as the knocking resumed. "I'm coming!" he yelled to the mystery knocker.

When he opened the door, his eyes widened enough to fit an ocean liner and his jaw practically dropped straight through the floor. Before him stood a figure who was just as shocked as Ben. In front of him was the rabbit Faunus he had been living with for the past few months. Before him, wearing Beacon's female uniform, was Velvet Scarlatina.

"B-Ben?... is that you? Y-You're here?! B-But how?!" Velvet said with a mixture of shock and elation.

To this, Ben raised four fingers and lowered each one with every question answered. "Yes, that's my name. Yeah, it's me. I hope I am because if not then this is a very vivid dream. I told Ozpin about my abilities" Ben explained earning a roll of the eyes from the Faunus.

"Hey, I was in the dark about this as well. It wasn't until this morning that I found out that I was going to be a student here. If I had known sooner I promise you that you would have been the first to know. I promise you that I have no intentions of keeping secrets from you Velvet, not anymore. I'm supposed to head up to Ozpin's office to tell him all about myself, and I think that after everything you've done for me, you've more than earned the right to know the truth. So? What do you say?" Ben asked his friend.

"Sure thing Ben," Velvet happily said.

"Ok then, let's head out," Ben said as he went to get his scroll to lock his door behind him.

* * *

 ** _Headmaster's Office, Beacon Tower; Beacon Academy_**

After an excruciatingly long and boring elevator ride, Ben and Velvet set foot into Professor Ozpin's office. The office was a rather large room with several gears and clockworks at work. The back wall held a single circular window which appeared to be a functioning clock face. In front of the window was a single large desk with a unique design based off the clockwork gears, where Ozpin sat in his chair.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Tennyson," Ozpin greeted, "Please, you and Ms. Scarlatina can take a seat."

"Don't mind if we do," Ben complied as he and Velvet sat down, "So, what's this about?"

"I just wanted to explain that we have run into a potential snag in regards to your last-minute enrollment," Ozpin explained, "You see, the four huntsmen academies across Remnant have a special quota system, and with the addition of you, we have exceeded our quota by one. During the initiation, students are given a task and assessed based off of their performance in fulfilling the said task. Their assessments not only determine whether or not they belong in Beacon but also arrange them into teams of four."

The realization suddenly hit Ben like a truck as he said, "So you're saying that by letting me come in, you're now three people short of a team?"

"Initially, yes. But I believe that there may very well be a solution that benefits all of us." Professor Ozpin stated while Goodwitch exited the elevator and walked to join Ozpin behind the desk.

"And that solution would be?" Ben said as he leaned back in his chair.

"You will be serving as a Teacher's Assistant to myself," Goodwitch clarified, visibly unhappy with this arrangement. "However, you will still be required to attend and maintain passing grades in all of your other classes. Additionally, since you have already received your room assignment, you're also welcome to accompany any team of your choosing on any mission they embark on. Any questions?" Ben just rapidly shook his head without changing the shocked expression on his face in the slightest causing Velvet to giggle at his stupor.

"Now that we have that out of the way, let's move on to the main reason that we called you up here," Ozpin stated.

Ben sighed, looked Ozpin in the eyes, and said, "It all started 6 years ago when I was just 10 years old…"

* * *

 **BGM - Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2016 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice (2016)**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. Well, after settling in at the most** **prestigious Huntsmen Academies right here on Remnant. I can finally have a place to rest and attend think about what am I going to do here in this universe. As I was trying to collect my thoughts, I heard knock on my door, I realized that it was none other than Velvet herself. Now that after everything she has done for me, I can finally explain to her all about myself, in Ozpin's office. Since, she is not the only one going to listen to the truth, because Professor Ozpin and Professor Glynda Goodwitch, are also going to be in for a shock as I will tell them that the device that I wear on my arm has over one million genetic alien DNA samples available in the database.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien**

 **Origin Story and Secrets of the Watch**

 **Glynda:** **So, you just took a strange looking watch out of a pod from outer space and it slapped on your wrist?**

 **Ben: Well, no. It sort of latched onto me.**

 **Velvet: Wow, I can't believe that.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Well, there you have it, folks Ben Tennyson himself, had just arrived at Beacon Academy. Now that he and Velvet unexpectantly met each other again, it is time for Ben himself, to explain everything, the whole origins** **about his himself, the Ultimatrix, prototype Omnitrix, and the Universe he comes from. I hope you're all prepared for the looks on Ozpin and Goodwitch faces of their reaction about Ben having over a million DNA samples and Velvet's reaction to the Master Control Access.**


	10. V1 I7: Origins & Secret of the Watch

Volume 1 Issue 7: Origin Story and Secrets of the Watch

 _ **Headmaster's Office, Beacon Tower; Beacon Academy**_

 _ **5:30 P.M.**_

Beacon Tower.

The most prominent part of Beacon Academy itself, below the interlocking cogs and gears, is the office of the Headmaster himself, Professor Ozpin. Inside his very office, stood a boy, 16 years of age, from an alternate universe. On his left arm, he wielded an extremely powerful device that allowed him to transform into a million extraterrestrials from his universe. Professor Ozpin listened intently as this boy, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, was about to narrate his origin story and the rest of his past.

"It all started 6 years ago when I was 10 years old. I went on a camping trip over the summer with my Grandpa Max and my cousin Gwen. I went off by myself and saw what looked like a meteorite land nearby. I went to investigate and discovered that what landed wasn't a meteor at all, it was a space pod. The pod opened and I found what it looked like some kind of watch with a green hourglass symbol on it. It wasn't until later that I found out it was the Omnitrix." Ben proceeded to explain, how he found the Prototype Omnitrix during his summer vacation.

"So, you just took a strange looking watch out of a pod from outer space and it slapped on your wrist?" Glynda couldn't help but ask the young man in front of her. Ozpin and Velvet eyed Ben with a sort of suspicious look, wondering if he really was that curious to do such a thing.

"Well, no," Ben admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "It sort of latched onto me." He spotted that numerous looks of skepticism from Ozpin, Glynda, and Velvet shot his way. "I'm serious. As I got closer to the thing, it jumped out at me and wrapped itself around my wrist." He tried to plead his case but to no avail. Noticing how fruitless it was, he resumed with his narration. "I kept trying to get the thing off when I accidentally turned the thing on. It was the very first time I went alien," Ben continued to explain as he chuckled reminiscing the distant memory. "And I freaked out."

"Wow, I can believe that," Velvet said, giggling at her new friend. She understood now that the watch on his arm was called the Ultimatrix. She also was made aware that the device on his arm allowed him to transform him into different aliens. The rabbit Faunus was fascinated that her new friend, who saved her from the Grimm, literally had the power to transform into creatures from outer space.

"I mean suddenly transforming into a completely different alien must've given you a heart attack." The member of CFVY stated, her giggles not quelling one bit.

"Eh hem," Ben coughed as a small blush crept into his visage, when he recalled exactly how he had reacted the first time, he transformed into the Pyronite, whom he nicknamed Heatblast.

"So, after you realized the Omnitrix, allowed you to turn into different aliens, you were inspired to become a hero?" Ozpin let his curiosity be known. To be honest, he was quietly impressed with the story and Ben's avidity to use that power for a good cause.

"Well, even when I was a kid, I could never turn my back on somebody in need. But I was just a ten-year-old, what could I do? But that all changed once I got the Omnitrix and realized that this time, I could make a difference."

While Glynda rolled her eyes at Ben with a small noticeable smile, Ozpin and Velvet were surprisingly awed by his desire to help others.

Ozpin let out a small smile as the admiration he felt towards the young man, began to materialize on his face. "Ben Tennyson, truly you are a noble soul. Even at a young age, you were quite selfless."

"Err," Ben scratched the back of his head, on hearing those words. "Not always."

"Oh?" Ozpin was a bit intrigued. "How so?"

* * *

Ben heaved a deep sigh as he continued. "There have been times when I used the Omnitrix for personal stuff. Or when I let all the fame go to my head and I started making mistakes."

"Ben," Ozpin retorted empathetically. "There's nothing wrong with making mistakes or behaving selfishly at times. You were just a child and nobody should expect one so young to be a saint. The most important thing is that you learned from it and it has made you a better person." The headmaster's tone validated the true nature of the words he spoke. Ben's narration only resulted in him becoming more enthused with the young boy. Ozpin had come to the conclusion that this young man before him was also honest. To be frank, the grey-haired man would have only been suspicious of the 16-year-old, had he not been truthful about his actions.

"Professor Ozpin is right, Ben," Velvet stated softly, as she took hold of his left hand and held them between both her hands. Her gaze met his. "Everyone makes mistakes, but we have to learn from them and use it to better ourselves."

Despite his initial mistrust of Ozpin, Ben couldn't help but find himself touched by the Headmaster's words, and also the rabbit Faunus's sweet words. For some reason, he found himself a bit at ease at the moment.

"So, Mister Tennyson?" Glynda directed towards him, drawing Ben's attention "You've told us that you're a celebrity/superhero in your universe. Is that correct?"

"Yeah," Ben responded rather meekly, wondering where Miss Goodwitch was going with this. Deep inside he hoped, it did not turn into what he feared at the moment.

Glynda tilted her head in curiosity, "Does that mean you have super-villains to fight?"

Ben gave out a loud laugh at that, as the memories of all the fights he had encountered filled his mind. "Oh, I've had plenty."

"Even as a child?" Glynda couldn't help but ask questions, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Ben nodded. "I don't know why but just about everywhere we went during that road trip, there was always some villain I had to use the Omnitrix to stop. Dr. Animo, the Circus Freaks, the Forever Knights..."

"Do any of them qualify as your arch enemy?" Velvet cut in to inquire further.

Everyone present was taken back when Ben suddenly scowled and clenched his fists in vexation.

"Yeah," The Ultimatrix wielder resumed coldly, which took everyone aback even further. "There's one. Vilgax."

Even Ozpin had to pause at the sheer amount of venom in Ben's voice when he mentioned that name. "Vilgax?"

"An alien conqueror obsessed with getting his hands on the Omnitrix," Ben paused for a bit to shift his gaze towards Ozpin. His demeanor augmented the seething anger in his tone. "Remember how you said some people might see it as a weapon? He certainly did. In fact, he wanted to create an entire army of Omnitrix users."

An eerie silence quickly prevailed over the room as the three other occupants remained stunned upon hearing that. An entire army? Ozpin tried to imagine such a scenario. Hundreds, possibly, thousands of shape-shifters. And even now, Ozpin was not aware of the full extent of the Omnitrix's power. A strange sensation filled the headmaster of Beacon. A little bit of fear and a small bit of apprehension crept into him. The fact that he would experience something like this was incredible in itself. However, this fear he now felt, stemmed from the singular thought that if Salem discovered that one of his students, a boy from another world, possessed a power that surpassed that of the Relics and the Maidens themselves. If she were made aware of this, and in the worst case, if this power fell into her hands, all hell would break loose.

Glynda, on the other hand, couldn't believe her eyes or her ears. The young shape shifter from another dimension in front of her had such a deep hatred for this Vilgax, and his evil idea of using this Omnitrix, to conquer the universe.

"Oh my Oum, that was his plan? No wonder he was hell-bent on conquering your universe." She blurted out rather sympathetically.

"Yeah, I know," Ben retorted with downcast eyes. Velvet beside him tried her best to soothe him by holding both his hands.

"I remember the very first time I fought him." The Ultimatrix wielder clenched his jaw in aggravation. "No matter which alien I turned into, he just kept on knocking me around."

This really got Ozpin's attention. A being that was capable of holding its own against a multitude of Ben's aliens? It was small wonder why this teenager in front of him wasn't fond of this Vilgax.

"And even when I was older and a little more experienced, he still gave me a hard time," Ben added, his countenance not changing one bit.

The only thing Velvet, and Glynda wanted to know was how Vilgax was like, in a fight. Ozpin, however, could deduce from Ben's eyes that this Vilgax, enjoyed multitudes of combat experience that too against countless powerful foes. And was capable of putting, even the best of the Huntsmen and Huntresses to shame.

"Well, Ben," Ozpin gently urged. He readjusted his glasses and his gaze trailed passed the other two occupants of the room and met that of the boy in question. "Your story is indeed amazing. I can see that this Vilgax was quite the ruthless character. I don't know how you could have possibly faced anyone as dangerous as him."

Ben gave out an empty laugh that signified he had seen much worse. "Don't be too sure." He cut off Ozpin. "There was a time when I faced the Highbreed, back when I was fifteen."

* * *

"The Highbreed?" Ozpin exclaimed rather astounded. He never expected Ben to have faced enemies stronger than this Vilgax. Even imagining such a thing seemed absurd to the grey-haired man.

"Yeah, this race of plant aliens who thought they were better than every other species in the universe because of their genetic purity," Ben proceeded to convey the tale of his battle, to satisfy Ozpin's curiosity. "They were secretly invading Earth, enslaving humans by turning them into these things called DNAliens, building weather towers to make the planet colder for them to thrive on. I and my team were able to thwart them time and time again..."

"You have a team?" Ozpin yawped out. To the grey-haired man, the more he learned about the boy, the more mysterious he seemed to be.

"Yeah, my cousin Gwen and my former enemy-turned-friend Kevin Levin," Ben remarked, smiling fondly as he thought of them. "Sure there were times when our team needed a little work. But when all is said and done, we were always there for each other."

Glynda raised an eyebrow, slightly curious at Ben's display of fondness for his family and teammates. Velvet and Ozpin too took note of it.

"So… this Kevin Levin?" Velvet interrupted, breaking the sudden silence, that had taken form. "You did mention that he was your best friend, even though he was once the enemy that tried to kill you back when you were ten years old?" The rabbit Faunus's voice exuded a bit of anxiety when she stated that.

Now that got everybody's attention making Ben cringe, regretting how casual he had been about that earlier.

"You're serious right?" Glynda narrowed her eyes. "There must be quite a story to that. Care to share with us before we continue?"

"Sorry but that's personal," Ben affirmed. His visage clearly proffered he was not going to shift from his current stand. "We were enemies when we were kids but now he's my best friend and frankly, that's all you need to know."

"Glynda, please," Ozpin turned to his second-in-command. "If Mr. Tennyson does not want to share it with us, then we have to respect his personal space."

Glynda nodded her head in acknowledgment, as she refrained from persisting on with the subject.

Ben exasperated in relief, but still, made no effort to engage on that topic any further. It wasn't his place to talk about Kevin's life.

"You mentioned something about the High breed's true plan," Ozpin pointed out, deciding to shift back to the topic. "What was it?"

"A hyperspace jump gate," Ben retorted in reply. "A portal that allowed them to bring their fleet right to Earth."

Ozpin's eyes gleamed upon hearing this. Not only did Ben's universe have incredible life forms, but also amazing technology. Maybe, if they found a way to get Ben home, he might let Glynda, Qrow, and James tag along.

"But it wasn't just Earth they were after," Ben resumed. "That was just the starting point. The Highbreed wanted to wipe out the entire universe. The fleet was too powerful to fight, so there was only one thing to do," Ben said. "We went straight to the Highbreed's homeworld and confronted their leaders."

"A risky tactic," Glynda voiced out. "However, if their main forces were out attacking other planets, the leaders themselves would be vulnerable."

"Yeah," The wielder of the Ultimatrix replied in agreement. "The Highbreed Council. When we confronted them, we learned the real reason why they wanted to wipe out the universe."

"The real reason?" Ozpin echoed.

"At first we thought they wanted to destroy every other race simply because of their superiority complex. Turns out, their obsession with genetic purity caused their entire race to become sterile from inbreeding. They were the last generation of Highbreeds and they decided that if they were going extinct, everyone else should too."

"So let me get this straight," Velvet spoke up. "These Highbreed guys decided to destroy the universe because they were dying and wanted to take everybody else with them?"

"Yep." Ben nodded in response.

Ozpin and Glynda shared glances with each other, reflecting upon the incredible lengths the Highbreed went, only for what could be considered as just a way to make themselves feel better.

"Fascinating," Ozpin riposted as he laid a finger on his chin. He began to look at the teenager in front of him with a newfound admiration and curiosity. "And how did you stop them?"

"Well, the Omnitrix had the ability to heal damaged DNA. So I used it to spread a universe-wide wave of energy that gave each Highbreed different DNA from my Omnitrix."

"Wait, what?" Glynda frowned. "You mean there wasn't some great battle to the end? You healed them? After everything they did?"

"The Highbreed had us outgunned and outmatched," Ben tried to lay the queries of the second-in-command of Beacon to rest. "They would've overpowered us if we continued fighting them. So I figured if I could save them instead, they would call off their fleet."

"But due to their obsession with genetic purity," Ozpin cut in. "I doubt they were initially pleased with how you helped them."

"Got that right," Ben stated dryly. "They were originally going to kill themselves over it. But this Highbreed I became friends with, Reinrassic III, showed up. He had gotten some of one of my plant alien DNA a while ago and used it to convince the Council having different DNA wasn't really that bad. They called back their army and anointed him the new Highbreed Supreme."

"So you saved the universe not through force and power, but through understanding and healing," A gentle smile spread across Ozpin's lips. This was an indication of how much respect he had now developed for Ben, due to the course of action he had decided upon. "The one who created the Omnitrix must've been so proud to have their creation be used the way it was meant for."

"Well, I did have help," Ben replied rather cheekily, remembering all the times he used to brag about saving the universe without giving credit where credit was due.

"One thing I don't get it though," Velvet spoke up as she bit her cheek. "Whatever happened to the Omnitrix and why do you have the Ultimatrix instead?"

"Oh that," Ben Tennyson responded with a sly grin. "Well, it all started with this Galvan called Albedo."

* * *

"Galvan, are these the super intelligent species that you told me from your universe that created your watch?" Ozpin questioned. He tried his best, but the headmaster of Beacon now found himself unable to keep his curiosity in check. It threatened to boil over.

"Yes, Professor, they're kind of like frogs, and remember I transformed into Grey Matter back at the police station? Yeah that form I transformed into is a Galvan," Ben assuaged the headmaster's dubieties. "They're really smart, but can also be pretty aggravating at times. Albedo was the assistant of the Omnitrix's creator, Azmuth."

"Is this Azmuth a Galvan too, as you claimed that he is the smartest being of five galaxies and the creator of the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix?" Ozpin's curiosity had broken open the chains that kept it caged. Now, he wanted to know everything about the mysterious creator of such a powerful device.

"Yeah, he is the creator of both," Ben replied. "Anyway, Albedo didn't think an inferior human was worthy of using the Omnitrix, so he made a copy to prove he was better. The problem for him was that his Omnitrix was synced to mine."

"How was that a problem?" Glynda interrupted.

"Well, my DNA was the default so he always turned into a copy of me whenever he changed back. He came to me and told me stuff like how he was the real creator of the Omnitrix, how it was flawed, risked putting a hole in the fabric of the universe, stuff like that. I was able to figure out he was lying, so he attacked me and my team."

"That would've been a sight to see," The grey haired man adjusted his spectacles. A small smirk crept onto his face. "Two guys with the exact same powers duking it out. Kind of fits the saying about how you're your own worst enemy."

"During the fight our Omnitrix's got stuck together and created an energy wave that damaged Albedo's human form, turning him into basically a negative version of me," Ben continued when Ozpin had finished speaking. "Think of me with white hair, slightly paler skin, white eyebrows, red eyes, grey pants and a red jacket with black stripes." The two professors and the rabbit Faunus pictured the image in their head. "Then Azmuth showed up and disabled his Omnitrix, leaving him stuck as an imperfect clone of me. After that he got sent to prison."

"That's nice and all but where does the Ultimatrix come in?" Velvet asked.

"Well the Ultimatrix was one of Azmuth's other projects that Albedo stole after he managed to escape from prison. Once he got it, he teamed up with Vilgax to get my Omnitrix."

"Why?" Glynda shot out.

"His Ultimatrix was still in sync with my Omnitrix," Ben continued to explain. "Anyway, their team-up worked. They captured my team, threatened to kill them unless I handed over the Omnitrix...so I did."

* * *

Most presents stared at Ben in shock and amazement. They couldn't help but be disgusted at this Albedo and Vilgax's actions. Ozpin, however, even though he didn't like this Vilgax and Albedo, he was of the opinion that Ben's selflessness and compassion of putting others before him really did make him a hero in heart, mind, and soul.

"Fascinating, Benjamin, I find your compassion for others to be an incredible strength." The headmaster applauded the teenager in front of him. The intonation of his voice corroborated the emotions he felt inside.

"What happened next, Ben?" Velvet urged him on.

"Well, we had to retreat since Albedo and Vilgax had both the Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix. At the moment all seemed hopeless. I was ready to just give up. Then Azmuth showed up and gave me a bit of a pep talk and an idea. When we faced Vilgax again on his ship...I activated the Omnitrix's self-destruct sequence."

Now everyone stared at him, wide-eyed in disbelief.

"You were willing to sacrifice all that power for the sake of defeating your enemy?" Velvet asked with awe and admiration taking over her tone.

"There was not much else I could do," Ben riposted. "If we couldn't get the Omnitrix back, we could at least prevent Vilgax from using it."

"A pragmatic solution," Glynda spoke up.

"Vilgax thought I was bluffing," Ben said, clenching his fists. "And he learned the hard way I wasn't."

Everyone was put off by the coldness in Ben's tone. That must've been a dark day for Ben. And it showed just how much contempt he truly held for his arch-enemy.

"That must've been hard for you." Ozpin laid a hand on his table.

"It was," Ben admitted. "But it was worth it if it meant stopping that psychopath."

"D-Did Vilgax die?" Velvet meekly questioned.

Ben shook his head. "The self-destruct hurt him, but I faced him enough times to know it wouldn't take him down. So, I forced Albedo to give me the Ultimatrix."

"How did you do that?" Glynda wondered.

By activating the Ultimatrix's self-destruct sequence unless he handed it over to me." Ben answered.

This took everyone by surprise. Though Velvet smiled at him, she knew he had the potential of being a true hero just like the Huntsmen and Huntresses here in Remnant.

Ben simply blushed at her direction, causing her to giggle as he continued. "So, Albedo gave me the Ultimatrix and I used it to fight Vilgax. Our battle caused his ship to fall into the ocean. As it started sinking, Vilgax turned into a giant squid monster, but I beat him before escaping. I didn't see him escape, but I doubt he's gone. He'll come back, I know he will. And when he does, I'll be ready."

Silence filled the air as the two Professors and rabbit Faunus of Team CFVY started seeing their new guest in a whole new light.

"Ben, if I may ask you, what exactly makes the Ultimatrix different compared to the Omnitrix?" Ozpin took his arm off his table and cupped his chin.

* * *

Ben cringed. He should've known that someone would ask that once they learned there were an Ultimatrix and an Omnitrix. He didn't want to reveal the Ultimate forms just yet, but if the Atlas Military or scientists found out, then that would give them more reasons to contain him. But, Ben looked at Velvet, and then the two professors in front of him, he decided that he'll just reveal the whole thing to them since there weren't any Atlas personal anywhere since they're all up in the cold continent of Solitas.

"It was able to make Albedo's aliens stronger than mine," He said, which was technically true. "When we fought, he completely owned me. I didn't stand a chance."

"Care to elaborate on that?" Ozpin asked curiously, as Glynda and Velvet both leering in on wanting to know the difference between the Ultimatrix and Omnitrix.

Ben sighed, as he explained. "You see, the Ultimatrix has the ability to hyper-evolve my aliens into their Ultimate Forms, granting them new powers and new abilities that make them more powerful than ever. The Ultimatrix does this thanks to a special feature called the Evolutionary Function. According to Albedo, the Evolutionary Function works by placing the DNA of the alien in a certain simulation, making it suffer the worst possible scenario in millions of theoretical years to "force" evolution in the genetic code in the virtual environment; the evolutionary developments are then modified into the existing DNA. This "survival of the fittest" method of evolving the aliens makes the Ultimates more suited for combat. When Azmuth saw the modified Ultimatrix for the first time, one of his complaints about it was that the Evolutionary Function was 'begging for trouble'." Ben concluded with his, explanation of the Ultimate Forms and the Evolutionary Function of the Ultimatrix.

Ozpin and Goodwitch's eyes widened. Not only did Ben's watch only transforms him into extraterrestrials from his universe, but also had the ability to evolve his forms into their ultimate forms. Velvet, though, was shocked and amazed at the same time. Her new friend had the ability to evolve his alien forms into a more powerful version of themselves.

"Care to show us an example of these Ultimate Forms, Benjamin?" Glynda let her curiousness grew. She wanted to know how Ben, transformed into an Ultimate version of the aliens he transforms into.

Ben nodded, as he activated the Ultimatrix. The core popped up revealing an emerald green alien hologram. He then began to cycle through his playlist, turning the dial clockwise, while Velvet, leaned in closer and peeked as she waved her hand over the hologram.

"What are you doing?" Ben's voice was laced with slight annoyance.

"I'm just curious, I didn't know it's a hologram," Velvet giggled softly.

Ben smiled at her, "Yeah, like I said, my watch is Level 20 alien technology." He finally stopped at the familiar hologram that Velvet would recognize.

He then pushed the Ultimatrix core down blinding Velvet and the two professors in a flash of emerald light. When the light died down stood a familiar looking blue four-armed monkey with the green hourglass symbol on its chest, Velvet recognized this form when she was saved by Ben from the Ursa Grimm. Ben transformed into his Arachnichimp form, Spidermonkey.

 **"Spidermonkey!"** shouted Ben, as he did a pose. He looked at Velvet, who was smiling as she recognized this simian, while Ozpin was smiling, Glynda's eyes just widened slightly before she took a deep breath to compose herself. Seeing this boy with a powerful device from another universe, was quite shocking. But she knew that Ben had six years of experience despite having little training by his grandfather and the Plumbers.

"Oh my, Ben... that's the form you used to save me, amazing!" Velvet stated in awe, as she took out her scroll, and took a picture of the Arachnichimp. She'll save this as her wallpaper and hope Ben could meet her teammates.

"Now, Velvet, Professor Ozpin, and Goodwitch," Spidermonkey said, drawing the attention of the three onto him. "The three of you will now witness me change into my Ultimate Form. As I say in desperate situations, there is a time to go hero, and there is a time to go **ULTIMATE!** " Spidermonkey then pressed the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest, causing it to grow four spikes. The two professors and rabbit Faunus of Team CFVY watched as a ring of emerald green light consumed the Arachnichimp.

Spidermonkey was now different, as he now has a large gorilla-like body with purple skin and black fur. He has three pairs of eyes. He has lost his tail and his extra pair of arms, but they are replaced with two pairs of retractable spider legs that can fold into his waist. He now wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

Spidermonkey had just evolved into Ultimate Spidermonkey, a hyper-evolved Arachnichimp with the body of a gorilla with 4 retractable spider legs.

 **"Ultimate Spidermonkey!"** Ultimate Spidermonkey shouted as he beat upon his chest like a gorilla. Ben then began to shoot web out of his mouth, as he aimed his webbing at the ceiling. As it made contact with the cogs and gears, the webbing began to form a cobweb-like shaped web. Glynda then took out her riding crop as she used her semblance to clean the web off from the cogs and gears with just a flick.

"Well it seems to me you got the better deal blowing up the Omnitrix and taking the Ultimatrix for yourself." Velvet noted.

Ben just gave another half-hearted chuckle at that.

"So, did you have any recent adventures before you got blasted here?" She continued with her inquiries.

Now Ben was in a tough spot. His most recent adventures had been the whole Aggregor mess and when he ended up in Rex's Universe a while back. If he talked about Aggregor and his plans for the Forge of Creation, how would they all react if they learned there were an entire species capable of warping reality and that Ben had their DNA in his Ultimatrix?

"I believe that will be enough for now," Ozpin said, suddenly getting up from his chair. "We shouldn't force Ben here to tell us all of his adventures in one sitting. We have learned some very interesting things about him."

Glynda minus Velvet stared at Ozpin in shock.

"I must say, Benjamin, you are quite the hero, but I have one question for you, do you know who sent you into our world?" Ozpin asked, curious about who sent the young shape shifter in front of him.

"To be honest, I have no idea... I mean the only person who I think who can send me to places somewhere in time and space would be Professor Paradox," Ultimate Spidermonkey explained with some knowledge of the Multiverse.

"P-Professor Paradox?" Glynda blurted out in shock.

"He is a time walker, a person who has the gain the ability to travel any point in space and time within reason and has knowledge of timelines. Even though there are rules of time travel that he must obey and follow, he can bend the rules of time and intervene when he wants to." Ben explained.

"Interesting, so this Professor Paradox, can bend the rules instead of breaking them." Ozpin was amused upon hearing that this Paradox person was like him as they could both bend the rules when the situation deemed it as a necessity.

"Well, Benjamin, I believe that'll be enough for now. Since it is already late, why don't you and Velvet go to either of your dorms and you can continue talking about your adventures with her. Also, dinner is from 6 to 8 PM." Ozpin stated in an authoritative tone, directed towards them with a small smile on his face.

"Okay then." The hyper-evolved Arachnichimp agreed, as he turned back into his devolved form and then back to normal.

"C'mon Velvet, I'll tell you more about my Ultimatrix, and I might let you use it." Ben teased with a smile as he and Velvet happily walked out together to the elevator.

As soon as they left, a peculiar though occupied Ozpin's mind _'This is turning out to be an interesting year...'_

* * *

 _ **Team CFVY's Dorm, Beacon Academy Dorms**_

 _ **6:20 P.M.**_

After eating dinner with her new friend, Velvet brought Ben back to her dorm, as she wanted to use her camera to take a picture of Ben's alien monkey form, that he nicknamed "Spidermonkey."

Ben was curious about what her weapon was exactly and so inquired her about it. Velvet showed him her weapon, as he began to observe it from all angles. Velvet's weapon of choice consisted of a camera and a box. The box was a large wooden chest, with golden metal bands covering the edges, and Velvet's heart emblem imprinted on its front. The box itself was about the size of a handbag.

The Rabbit Faunus explained to Ben that her semblance was the ability to mimic people's exact moves and use in combat to a degree. However, her Semblance did not allow her to mimic the Semblances and capabilities of others and perform moves that are a direct result of another person's Semblance.

"So, your camera is a conduit that allows you to make light copies of other people's weapons from the photos you take with it?" Ben declared, fascinated by Velvet's weapon making the latter smile as she nodded.

"Yes, Ben," Velvet replied back. "Once I take a picture of that person's weapon with my camera, I put it back inside my box, and the box will project a transparent solid light copy of the weapons in a light-blue outline. In conjunction with my semblance, I'm able to use these copied weapons with skill comparable to their original wielder. The light copies of the weapons retain all of their original functions and abilities, even those that are normally fuelled by Dust."

"However." She pauses for a very brief while to see it was following what she was explaining at the moment. "Every time I use one of the weapons I copied I lose it, in due to only lasting for a brief period, so even a short fight and long fight requires me to switch copies several times. I must thus carefully moderate my usage, lest I run out of copies." She resumed after being satisfied with her observation.

"Amazing!" Ben exclaimed in awe, It was no wonder that the technology in Remnant was very similar to alien technology on Earth. Ben could only fathom whether Remnant's Technological Level would be measured at Level 2 or 3. Because in his universe, Earth was at least 500 years away from being a Level 3 Planet, despite being a Level 2 planet with Level 3 and 4 technology such as Nuclear technology and Internal Combustion Engines in Cars.

Also, another fascinating thing he discovered in Remnant was that there was no nuclear radiation here since the technology here on Remnant was fuelled by Dust. If memory served him right, Dust was an energy propellant that was not only used to fight against the Creatures of Grimm, but it was also utilized for everyday use here in Remnant. Everything ranging from ammunition for weapons, fuel for vehicles, home appliances, communication technology, and military weapons in the Atlesian Military in Atlas were all dependant on dust as a power source.

As the two of them continued talking about weapons, Velvet suddenly questioned Ben about the Ultimatrix. "Ben, I was meaning to ask you." She hesitated for a bit before continuing. "Does your Ultimatrix have a powerful function that allows you to stay in alien form without transforming back?" The inquisitiveness was evident in her voice and visage.

* * *

Ben's eyes widened, as soon Velvet popped that question out of the blue. He knew that like the prototype Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix too had a Master Control Access. A special program that grants full access to all of its functions, including one that enabled the wielder to instantly change into alien forms at will without timing out due to the limiter being disabled with Voice Command and mental thought.

"Y-Yes, Velvet it does," Ben began to explain after a slight pause. The wielder of the Ultimatrix decided to choose his words carefully. "The Ultimatrix has a special feature that can allow that called "Master Control."

"Master Control?" Velvet tilted her head.

"Yes, Master Control is a special program incorporated in the Ultimatrix that grants me access to the full power of the watch." Ben Tennyson flashed his watch at her for a brief moment. "What it does it disables the limiter, allowing me to transform at will or with Voice Command. In layman's terms, I don't need to touch the dial to activate as I think of the form mentally in my mind or I can say the name of the form with my voice."

Velvet's eyes widened as soon as she heard his answer. Her new friend not only had an Ultimate Function but also a Master Control Function. She found it difficult to believe that with a simple voice command his power could go instantly godlike, similar to the story of the four seasonal maidens.

"Can you please show it to me?" Velvet asked softly. "I know you don't want the Atlas military to find out about your device. But I promised you Ben, didn't I? That your secret is safe with me." Velvet said as she softly grabbed Ben's hand promising him not to reveal the Ultimatrix on his arm but to only friends of his choosing including her teammates.

"Thank You, Velvet, for keeping my watch a secret," Ben laid his hand on hers, relieved that his new friend would keep it concealed from anyone. This gesture of his earned him a slight blush from his female friend. "Very Well, I will now show you the Master Control Access."

He then began to take off his jacket and handed it to her, as he began to speak to the Ultimatrix. Velvet leaned in as her eyes were focused on the watch curious to see it to believe it.

"Ultimatrix, Voice Command Mode," Ben commanded to the Galvan device on his arm.

 ** _"This mode is locked and not available."_** The Ultimatrix responded much to the dismay of its owner.

Velvet stared at the watch in disbelief. Ben's Ultimatrix had an A.I. and it somehow spoke in his voice.

"Command Function Override Code 10," Ben mandated at it again.

 _ **"Override accepted. Voice Command activated."**_ The Ultimatrix now responded in the affirmative.

"Ultimatrix, Access Master Control: Command Code: 000 - Access - 0," Ben commanded yet again.

 _ **"Command accepted. Master Control Access: Granted."**_ The Ultimatrix voiced again, as an emerald green light began to glow on the hourglass symbol, due to the time limiter being switched off now. Ben instantly decided upon the alien he wanted as he transformed without touching the dial, the green light produced as a result blinding Velvet.

* * *

When Velvet opened her eyes, she saw Ben transformed into a short alien that she could describe as cute.

In front of her, stood an alien that was about the height of an average human child. It has white skin, a black and white head, a pale face, along with black shoulders. Its hands were large with 4 digits and its feet were mere stubs. It possessed three fin-like growths on its head and gem-like orbs on its arms. Three button-like gems at its waist added to its feature. The section outlining across its chest and on its arms were blue. It adorned the Ultimatrix symbol on its chest.

 **"Ditto!"** Ben shouted in a cute child-like voice and pose. The alien that Ben transformed into was Ditto, a Splixson from the planet Hathor, However, unlike his other self-duplicating alien, this Sonorosian he nicknamed, Echo Echo. Ditto and his clones could feel pain due to their telepathic connection, which as a result, negated his ability to create more clones.

As Ditto finished his announcement, he was suddenly pulled into a hug by Velvet. Ben himself was blushing from embarrassment as he was being hugged like a plush toy.

"Ben! You're so cute!" Velvet squealed, as she cuddled the Splixson's soft body. Ditto who was still blushing created a clone to take his place.

Ditto #2, who was now blushing turned to his original. "Dude! Seriously?!" He bellowed at him, still being hugged by the rabbit Faunus.

Ditto Prime then wiped off his forehead, as stuck his tongue out at his clone. "Look, okay... I just wanted to show Velvet, the Master Control Access, and then I choose this form to see if she liked this."

Velvet then looked at the other Ditto, her eyes widening in shock. "Oh Ben, I didn't know you can clone yourself in this form. What do you call this alien?"

The two Splixsons then fixated their eyes at that of the rabbit Faunus. "Well, in this form...," Ditto Prime began but was immediately interrupted by his clone, Ditto #2 who took over. "You can call us Ditto... Me and Prime me here have the ability to self-duplicate ourselves indefinitely to perform multiple tasks."

As soon as Velvet put Ditto #2 down, he immediately ran over to his Prime self and stood right next to him. Then they then began to split themselves into eight more Dittos, resulting in ten Splixsons.

"You see, Velvet, we can multiply ourselves in sheer numbers!" The ten Splixsons explained in unison.

"And I appreciate, you calling me cute...," Ditto #10 said flexing his arms, but then the other nine plus Ditto Prime then turned to him and said, "No way! she was talking about me I'm the cutest!"

The Dittos were about to break into an argument before Velvet whistled at them loudly before giggling at the clones arguing with themselves. "Calm down Ben, I just like all of you especially when you're this cute," Velvet Scarletina continued to chuckle softly as she took out her camera and snapped a picture at the ten Splixsons.

"Oh, thank you...," Ditto Prime bowed his head in response, a slight blush on his face, as his clones snickered at him.

* * *

Before Ben could open his mouth to talk to Velvet, the sound of the lock being opened was heard. Soon, the door opened and the three other members of the rabbit Faunus's team entered the room.

Ditto Prime and his nine clones turned their heads towards Velvet's direction and looked at the three new individuals who entered the room. The first one was a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair, and dark-brown eyes. She had wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that began in dark brown and transitioned to caramel.

Her clothes consisted of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wore long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side. On her waist, she wore a brown belt with bullets.

Above it, she wore another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appeared to be a drape of black skirt hung on her right side. Her footwear consisted of a pair of high heeled, leather boots with buckles.

She also wore a number of accessories, such a bracelet with black roses as decoration. These were accompanied by a pair of black gloves and necklaces. She also had on a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. At the moments, she held a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which in turn was held by a bandolier strap. The bag she held was her weapon, which transformed into an oversized black and gold mini-gun.

The person beside her was a teenage boy with dark skin and dark, messy copper hair. His hair extended into a long fringe and it also had a cowlick.

He wore a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. His eyes appeared to be pure white, giving off the appearance that he was blind. His arms are covered in scars, and he had a vertical scar than ran over his lips. He also wore a pair of long black gloves and had several pouches attached to his belt. His weapons appear to be a pair of orange gauntlets with blades attached as they were worn across his arms.

Finally, standing right behind him was a tall and athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin, wearing mostly pale-green and brown attire.

He had on a long short-sleeved robe, which he wore on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also wore brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm had a 5-layer sode which extended up past his shoulder. His weapon is affixed to his back with a padded brown strap slung over his shoulder.

* * *

All three of the figures raised their eyebrows at the site before them, the tall boy turned to the girl with an annoyed look on his face.

"Coco, I swear if you put something in the food again, I will hide all of your bags again."

The girl, who Ditto presumed was Coco just continued staring at him.

"Yatsuhashi. I haven't done anything yet. I am really glad you see them as well though," Coco retorted in a mocking tone after a short time had elapsed, still carrying over her stare at the Splixson and his nine clones in front of her.

After a while when the two of them recommenced conversing with each, the other Ditto noticed the other boy walking towards him, Velvet moved in front of him and tried to block his view as if she thought she could make them all unsee all the other Dittos. He continued moving towards Ditto though and once he was close enough he kneeled down and held his hand out towards Ditto.

The two of them shook hands before Velvet spoke up.

"Hey, guys didn't think you would be back so early." She said rather meekly. Her voice displayed only a scarce amount of energy.

"Yeah well, Fox said he had work to do." Velvet's eyes widened at this statement from Coco.

"He spoke?" she shot out in bewilderment.

"No, scroll." Coco riposted nonchalantly and Velvet's eyes returned to normal.

"So what have you guys done today?" Velvet tried to shift the topic of the conversation.

"Velvet, hun, don't try to change the subject from..." The leader of CFVY pointed towards the transformed Ben. "Whatever, this is."

* * *

The four members of team CFVY all looked at each other before nodding. A green light then engulfed the room causing the four other occupants to cover their eyes.

"Tennyson, Ben Tennyson," Ben said as he pointed at himself. Coco kept opening her mouth to say something but each time, she failed to muster up any rational sounding words and ended up closing it again.

"Velvet." Coco Adel turned to her Faunus teammate. "I think it would be best if you explained what all of this is about..." She paused to clear her throat.

"That was before you had an aneurysm," Yatsuhashi finished it for her. Ben walked next to Velvet and gestured for her to lean in.

"Do you trust them?" Ben whispered while looking into Velvet's eyes.

"With my life." Ben just nodded his head, satisfied with the response he got. "OK then."

"Well then." The rabbit faunus stated gaining the attention of the remaining occupants in the room

"How about, we all take a seat." Velvet motioned to her teammates towards the chairs in the room. Coco and Fox sat on Coco's bed while Yatsuhashi pulled up a seat facing Velvet's bed, where Ben and Velvet had positioned themselves.

"So where do you want me to begin?" Ben inquired looking towards Coco, who he assumed was the leader of the team. A goofy looking grin found its place onto his face.

"The beginning." She curtly replied, leaning in closer to show how much he had piqued her interest.

Ben Tennyson heaved a deep sigh to pacify himself, for the lengthy session which was about to unfold. "It all began…"

* * *

 **BGM - Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2016 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice (2016)**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. After telling my origin** **story and some parts of my past to Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch, I finally managed to let Velvet the right to know everything about me including the recent adventures I had experience. Now, that I showed here the Master Control Access and Ditto, I think I can use the Master Control to my advantage, So I can use it as a way to use my powers in front of others as they'll think it's my semblance. However, most will get suspicious about it as the only people who knew that it was the Ultimatrix is none other than Ozpin, Goodwitch, Velvet. Well, ever since I arrived in Velvet's dorm, her teammates just arrived and I'm pretty sure you already guessed it. That's right, I have to explain to her leader and her teammates about my Ultimatrix and my past yet once again. *sigh* Well, at least I can trust them... Thank You, Velvet...It means a lot to me.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien...**

 **Team CFVY and the Ultimatrix-bearer**

 **Coco:** **So let me get this straight... you expect us to believe that your watch allows you to transform into aliens?**

 **Ben: Yes.**

 **Velvet: I know this is a lot to take in but trust me it's true.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Well there you go folks, sorry about not updating, I had SAT and schoolwork so no big deal, but I'm finally back! So, Ben 10 finally tells his origins and some parts of his past to Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Velvet Scarlatina of Team CFVY. Now I know what you're all thinking, Why did I have Ben activate Master Control? Well to answer** **your question is for three reasons. First, is because, in order for Ben to use his powers at Beacon, he has to use his mind to think of the form he wants to transform without using Voice Command to say the name of the form. Second, if he really tries to do it without it then people will start questioning the watch on his arm as they will see it in Combat Class with Goodwitch. Finally, even though the Master Control Access is considered "godlike" and beyond the Relics and 4 Seasonal Maidens, I just want Ben not to raise a suspicion that his "semblance" is actually a very powerful device/weapon on his arm. So there you have it, for those who don't like me giving Ben Master Control... then you can stop reading this story. Well, tune in next time for Volume 1 Issue 8 as Coco, Fox and Yastsuhashi will witness one of Ben's transformations, and to give you all a hint of which alien it is? Well here it is. This alien is one of the Original Aliens from the Original Series and it's a plant alien like Swampfire.**

 **P.S.: shouts out to my two Beta Readers for helping me write this chapter, you guys are wonderful for helping me write and edit this chapter.**

 **Beta Readers: Rorksen & WATCHER89**

 **P.P.S: Also the voting poll of adding Rex Salazar, and giving him and Ben Auras and Semblances to the story is now closed. Let's see... we have 19 votes for Yes, and 11 votes for No. So the 19 votes for Yes is the WINNER! So I shall officially put that in the story! PEACE!**


	11. V1 I8: Team CFVY & the Ultimatrix-bearer

Volume 1 Issue 8: Team CFVY and the Ultimatrix-bearer

 **Team CFVY's Dorm, Beacon Academy Dorms; Beacon Academy**

 **8:10 P.M.**

 **One Long Explanation Later...**

"So let me get this straight... you expect us to believe that your watch allows you to transform into aliens?" Coco said stressing every word in a vain attempt to wrap her head around how it would even be possible.

"Yes," Ben replied simply. Coco had removed her glasses and was rubbing her eyes with her hand.

"I know this is a lot to take in but trust me it's true." Velvet said in the hopes of removing her teammate's skepticism.

"I believe it," Yatsuhashi said crossing his arms. Fox nodded in agreement with him as well.

"Y-you do?" Velvet stuttered.

"Well. Yes, I just saw him transform from that little weird creature into a normal, if skinny, boy. I don't have much of a choice to believe him." Both Ben and Velvet both relaxed as Yatsuhashi dashed any fears that the team would react poorly.

"Show me." Coco had placed her glasses back on her face and was now looking into Ben's eyes. Ben looked away and appeared to be contemplating something.

"OK, it would probably be best if we do this outside." Coco nodded in agreement and stood up along with everyone else and they all left the room.

* * *

 **Outside of Beacon Academy**

After arriving outside of the dorms, Team CFVY managed to find a perfect spot where nobody can witness Ben transform into one of his aliens. They managed to use one of the open fields near the school as they knew no other students would be able to witness the Ultimatrix-bearer's transformation.

Team CFVY then stood a few feet away as they were ready to witness the scene in front of them.

"Okay Ben, show us one of your aliens," Coco said as she, Velvet, Fox, and Yatsuhashi were about to witness Ben transform into whatever alien he wants.

"Got it," Ben replied as he began to think of an alien to transform into with Voice Command since the Master Control is still activated. _'Okay, which alien should I transform into...'_ Ben thought as he remembered his aliens from the original ten to the current ones he had now. He wanted to make a good impression as he didn't want to draw too much attention, which meant all of his heavy hitter aliens are out including the Ultimate Forms. Ben kept thinking until he thought of the perfect alien to transform into.

"Okay, you guys ready? Ben asked as Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi nodded. Velvet, however, smirked as she knew her teammates are going to be surprised by Ben's aliens. Ben held up his arm as he began to demonstrate the use of the Master Control Access.

"Then here we go! Ultimatrix, Wildvine!" Ben commanded, emerald green light engulfing him as Team CFVY covered their eyes.

 _As the Ultimatrix, was absorbed into his skin, the green ball of energy traveling through his veins, rearranging his genetic code. Vines started to cover up Ben as he began to transform into one of his original aliens. He can feel his legs turning into five vine-like legs, his arms turning into vine-like hands as growing two eye-like bulbs on his shoulders, his back began to sport large pods/seeds, and he started to open his venus fly trap-shaped flaps and reveal his face with one green eye._

When the light died down, Team CFVY saw a plant-like alien similar to Swampfire. It was brownish-green in color, has five vine-like legs, four long fingers on its hands, and flytrap-shaped flaps covering its head. The plant creature has green colored bulbs on its shoulders, as it has black pods on its back that can either be used as explosives or smoke bombs. It has one green eye in the middle of its face and its flytrap teeth on its flytrap-shaped flaps are black. It wore the Ultimatrix Symbol on its chest.

 **"Wildvine!"** Ben shouted in an aged, gravelly voice, striking a pose. The form Ben has transformed into was none other than a Florauna, which he nicknamed Wildvine. This alien was one of the original aliens he used ever since he was ten.

Coco's jaw dropped at the sight of Wildvine and Yatsuhashi's eyebrows shot up.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Wildvine asked. Coco kept on closing her mouth and opening it again as if she was going to say something until she finally spoke.

"I need an aspirin. Well, Ben, I must say, when you explained it I was skeptical but now that I have actually seen you transform into an alien, I don't actually know how to react." Coco explained.

Velvet felt a tapping at her side and she turned to see Fox, he held out a thumbs up to her.

"Well, Fox seems to be fine with it." Velvet said.

"Ben, do your aliens have individual powers or are they all the same?" Yatsuhashi inquired.

"They each have different abilities. This form allows me to grow and retract my body, merge with plant life, and I can grow vines that have come in handy in the past, among many other abilities." The Florauna explained thinking of how he should demonstrate his plant power.

"Vines?" Coco asked.

"Yes, would you like me to demonstrate?" Coco nodded in response. Ben threw his hands into the ground and after a second, a few green vines sprouted out of the ground below Coco and lifted her up off of the ground.

"W-woah. OK, I see what you mean." Coco commented as Velvet took a step towards her team.

"OK, now that you know about all of this, we need you guys to promise that you will not tell anyone else about this" Velvet asked pleadingly.

"OK, shouldn't you have asked us that before you told us?" Yatsuhashi said.

"Yeah, probably should have done that." Velvet sheepishly said.

"Hey guys, really heartwarming moment there, I love it but Ben could you let me down now?" Coco asked.

"O-oh sure." Ben retracted his vines from the ground carefully making sure he did not drop or hurt Coco. Green light once again engulfed the small clearing that they were stood in. Once it died down everyone could see the Ben looked like himself again.

"Back to the dorm?" Ben asked, everyone nodded their replies and the small group started to head back into the school.

* * *

 **Team CFVY's Dorm, Beacon Academy Dorms**

 **8:20 P.M.**

"So if there anything else that you need to tell us about?" Coco asked while she moved over to her bed. Ben thought about everything for a short while before speaking.

"Well, I guess I can tell you about the Master Control Access."

"What is the Master Control Access?" Coco asked.

"Well it's a program in the Ultimatrix that gives me full access to all of its features, like all of the one million DNA samples of aliens available and it allows me to stay in the form as long as I want without timing out due to the time limiter being disabled as I can change instantly by thinking of the form or speaking the name of the alien with Voice Command." Ben explained to the fashionista of Beacon.

"That's actually pretty cool," Coco said letting her glasses drop slightly to reveal her brown eyes looking over them.

"Could you show us one of them?" Yatsuhashi asked, Ben now noticed that most of Team CFVY were looking at him with expectant eyes.

"Hmm. You saw a bit of it earlier when I transformed out of Wildvine back into my self without saying or doing anything other than thinking but I could show you another one if Velvet would be up to it." Velvet looked shocked that Ben would need her for anything.

"W-why me?" Velvet asked.

"Well if you don't mind, I would like to scan your DNA and add Faunus to the Ultimatrix." Velvet was taken aback with his request.

"Uhm sure." Velvet agreed as Ben smiled at her and signaled for her to come closer to him.

"Great now this may hurt a tiny bit, I need you to place your palm over the Ultimatrix." Ben instructed as Velvet's eyes widened even more.

"Wait. What do you mean it's going to hurt?" Velvet said with fear in her voice.

"Don't worry it will be no worse than a pinprick." Ben explained as Velvet seemed to calm down a little bit more, but she still looked nervous. Ben gently grabbed her hand and stared into her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Ben asked Velvet nodded her head in reply.

"Good, if it was going to hurt you badly then I wouldn't let it, you can count on that." Velvet nodded again.

Behind them, Coco was now stood next to Yatsuhashi and they were whispering between them.

"Bet you 20 Lien that they will hook up by the end of the year," Coco said. Yatsuhashi pondered it for a brief minute before replying.

"You're on."

As Coco and Yatsuhashi were talking Velvet and Ben had realized how close they were standing and both immediately jumped away from each other blushing.

"Anyway, so Velvet if you could put your hand here." Ben instructed as Velvet put her hand on the dial.

"Ultimatrix, scan uncatalogued DNA." The Ultimatrix made a noise in response as the hourglass symbol and the wrist couplings turned yellow signifying that Scan Mode has been activated and Velvet soon felt a short stabbing pain in the center of her palm.

 _ **"Uncatalogued DNA detected! Scan in progress."**_ The Ultimatrix spoke as Velvet took her hand off of the dial.

"Alright, now all we have to do is wait for your DNA to be completely scanned as it will be added to my Playlist," Ben said.

* * *

 **Five Minutes Later**

 _ **"Unknown DNA Sample Acquired. Scan complete. DNA scanned and species recognized. Faunus. Subspecies identified: Rabbit Faunus. Unlocked and available on Playlist 10."**_ The Ultimatrix responded as the color of the hourglass changed back from yellow to emerald green much to the joy of its wielder.

"Alright, let's see where it is...," Ben said as he turned the dial ten times to access his playlists. Once he reached Playlist 10, he found the hologram of his new transformation. The hologram was himself, but with a major difference, the hologram possessed Rabbit Ears.

"Here goes nothing!" Ben said closing his eyes as he pushed the core down, as Team CFVY covered their eyes from the bright green light.

When the light dissipated, Team CFVY opened their eyes as they saw Ben, but they noticed some differences. Ben still retains his appearance, but with a few major differences. Ben now has long brown hair as he wore a green shirt with black sleeves that forms the hourglass symbol, a green belt with a black stripe, black pants, and green combat shoes with black stripes. He also wore green vambraces, green spaulders, green cuffs, and black fingerless gloves. The Ultimatrix symbol was located on his chest, but their eyes were focusing on the top of his head; a pair of long, brown rabbit ears, just like Velvet's ears.

Velvet, though, had stars in her eyes. Ben technically transformed into her species of Faunus, that's the reason he explained the Ultimatrix allows him to 'walk a mile in another species shoes'. Figuratively and literally.

As Ben opened his eyes, he looked down at his body. He was wearing new clothes and accessories that the Ultimatrix created for his new transformation, and he saw the Ultimatrix on his chest, signaling him that he did transformed. He felt two soft parts on the top of his head as Velvet holded a hand mirror in front of Ben so he could see his reflection.

Ben gasped, of shock and amazement. He literally has a pair of two long brown rabbit ears on the top of his head sticking out of his head as he then began to think of a name he should give his rabbit Faunus form.

"Wow, so this what being a Faunus really is..." Ben said in awe as he was amazed his new transformation, he then began to bend his knees as he hopped into the air while doing a cool trick in the air and landing on his feet perfectly while Team CFVY were shocked and amazed on how he managed to use his new Faunus transformation.

"I think I can get used to this! I believe I should call this form, Jumping Jack!" Ben said already naming his new Rabbit Faunus transformation.

"Jumping Jack? Cool!" Velvet exclaimed as well with agreeing with the new name. While she continued to stare at Ben's rabbit Faunus form in awe and really loved his new transformation's clothing as it reflected the color scheme of his regular outfit and the Ultimatrix, plus it looks like a male version of her combat outfit, Ben felt his new rabbit ears as he now used his rabbit ear's enhanced hearing to hear Coco whispering to Yatsuhashi about Ben's watch creating different types of clothing since she is a fashionista.

"Wow, technically your the first human from an alternate universe to become a Faunus. No wonder your device was meant for peace between humans and aliens. I really loved the clothing your wearing right now for your Rabbit Faunus transformation which is a 10 out of 10! Is that everything?" Coco asked already liking more about Ben and his universe as well as liking the clothing that the watch creates for whatever form he has.

"Oh right! Ben what about the Ultimate Forms?" Velvet asked her voice rising in excitement.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about them." Ben said already chosen a familiar Ultimate Form to show Velvet's teammates.

"Ultimate Forms?" Yatsuhashi said.

"Yeah, the Ultimatrix is able to put the DNA of the aliens through a lot of simulated environment and situations which forces it to evolve into its strongest form." Ben said as he explained the Evolutionary Function.

"So you can get more powerful?" Coco asked in shock at the power of the watch.

"Yes, I would show you but we just got back and I want to sleep so maybe you will see me use it in the future, maybe not," Ben said teasingly.

"Screw you," Coco replied dryly.

"Alright, alright, I'll show you guys but just this one time," Ben said as he transformed into his Arachnichimp form, Spidermonkey, once again.

 **"Spidermonkey!"** Ben announced as he posed, while Coco's jaw dropped once again, as Fox and Yatsuhashi eyebrows widen, interested that this alien is a primate or monkey with four arms.

"Alright Ben, show us these Ultimate Forms," Coco said wanting to know the power of his watch.

"With pleasure, Coco! Hoo Hoo Ha!" Spidermonkey shouted as he instantly hyper-evolved into his Ultimate Form without touching the dial on his chest due to the Master Control Access.

 **"Ultimate Spidermonkey!"** Ben shouted as he gave off a gorilla roar.

Coco's eyes widen and her jaw dropped yet once again as she witness Ben transformed into a monkey then he went "Ultimate" as his alien monkey evolved into an alien black furred and violet skinned gorilla with four retractable violet spider legs. She, Fox, and Yatsuhashi then noticed that Ben's Ultimatrix symbol has four spikes which they figured out that it symbolizes the Ultimate Forms of the alien he chooses to hyper-evolve.

"Okay, Ben, what can this Ultimate Form do?" Coco asked, as she was getting more interested in him, she can't believe that her partner was friends with a boy 2 years younger than them can transform into over ten arguably one million species of aliens from his universe.

"Well, I'll show you," Ultimate Spidermonkey replied. He then opened his mouth and shot a large amount of web on the ceiling he then used it to create a makeshift hammock as he connected the other part to the right side of the wall. He then shot another large web out of his mouth as he then used one pair of his spider legs to sow a makeshift beret, shirt and skirt about the right size for Coco.

Coco then took the makeshift clothes from Ben as her fashionista side kicked in while rubbing her face on the softness of the webs.

"Amazing, you're webs are so soft, and these clothes you made from them. Now these are a ten out of ten." Coco complimented as she admired it from all angles. "But... I'll need to tie dye these makeshift clothing my type of color."

"You're welcome, Coco." Ultimate Spidermonkey replied as he then turned back to 16-year-old Ben Tennyson.

"Well guys, It's almost time for me to sleep because I'm feeling tired," Ben said as he let out a long yawn. He had actually a really good day, he became friends with one of the most popular team here ready to become second-years, gained their trust as he showed them the most powerful device he wears on his arm that allows him to transform into a million aliens, and they actually believed him.

"Alright, Ben, you're actually kinda the coolest kid we've met...Velvet wasn't kidding when she told me she was saved by a four-armed blue monkey that can shoot web from its tail, and we now know it's you ." Coco said with some respect for Ben, as Yatsuhashi puts his fist together as he bowed his head in respect, while Fox gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh thank you..." Ben replied with a blush on his face while Velvet giggled at his expression.

"Well it's been nice meeting you guys," Ben said as he shook Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi's hands. "But I think I should get some sleep, it appears that I heard from other students that tomorrow is the initiation for all new 1st year students."

"Good Luck, Ben..." Velvet said to him, as she wished him good luck on his test tomorrow. "But wait! before you go you mind if I add you as a contact on my scroll?" Velvet asked her new friend.

"Sure, Velvet. Say Coco, you don't mind if I add you, Fox, and Yatsuhashi as contacts on my scroll here," Ben said as he gave Velvet his scroll so she can add her contacts while putting his contact information on hers, she then gave it to Coco, as she, Fox, and Yatsuhashi put their contact information on Ben's scroll and saving his contact information on their scrolls.

"And done. There you go Ben," Coco replied, now that we have each others contacts, contact us anytime if you need help especially if we need your help." she stated with a smile.

"Sure thing, Coco." Ben said with a smile, "Well good night you guys!" Ben said as he walked out of their dorm, going back to his dorm. Team CFVY then waved goodbye, as they can't wait to see how well he'll do in initiation.

Coco then turned to Velvet as she had a teasing smile on her face and said, "Wow, Velvet, you're really the luckiest girl to get a boy to date..."

Velvet blushed as she shouted at her leader, "Coco! It's not like that!"

* * *

 **Ben's Dorm, Beacon Academy Dorms; Beacon Academy**

 **8:25 P.M.**

After arriving back at his dorm, Ben yawned as he changed into his pajamas. He had a really enjoyable day as he made new friends, Velvet and her teammates of Team CFVY. He had trusted them about his powers and the Ultimatrix as they promised they will not tell anybody, because as Velvet told them that Ozpin and Goodwtich already knew.

But he could sigh in relief, as he can finally can get a good night sleep as Initiation for new 1st year students start tomorrow after breakfast, he hoped that he can use the Ultimatrix or the sword Ascalon, that Azmuth gave him after he deemed himself worthy.

After getting in bed, Ben decided one last thing to do before resting for the night.

"Ultimatrix, Lock Master Control Code 10," Ben commanded.

 _ **"Master Control Access: Disabled,"**_ The Ultimatrix responded as the Master Control deactivated. The hourglass symbol color changed from green to red signifying that the watch is in Recharge Mode as the time limiter was reactivated.

 _ **"Ultimatrix power depleted. Entering Recharge Mode."**_ The Ultimatrix responded as it began to recharge its power.

"Alright, time to catch some z's," Ben said as he completely fell asleep in his bed.

Unbeknowst to Ben, a black bird with red eyes was watching him from his window still.

No... a Corvidae, more specifically, a raven with blood red eyes witness the Ultimatrix-bearer ever since he arrived mysteriously in Remnant.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback: When Ben first arrived in Remnant***_

 _After Four Arms finished off the Alpha Beowolf and its pack, he transformed back to normal as he walked towards deeper into the unknown forest. Unknown to Ben, a black bird, more specifically, a raven with red eyes witness the entire confrontation from a tree branch and safe distance away from the battle. The raven was impressed with the boy's fighting style but it was solely more focused on the boy's transformation in a flash of green light and the green hourglass symbol that appeared on his transformed chest._

 _'Impressive,' the raven thought to itself. 'The only question in my mind is: Who and what are you?'_

 _The raven then flew from the branch and followed the boy from a small distance._

 _After following the boy, the raven then perched on a branch high above the boy. She began to witness the boy transform into another unknown creature which was a blue four armed primate with a tail as he then began to shoot web from it and used it to to web swing through the forest, the raven then followed him as it witnessed the boy rescued a rabbit Faunus girl and pressing the green hourglass the symbol on his chest to turn back to normal._

 _'Hmm... Interesting, not only this boy is strong but he his also quite powerful with any transformation he has but the question is what source of power does he have that allows this and that green hourglass symbol always appear on possibly any form he has in his disposal?' the raven thought to itself._

 _The raven then decided to take off and fly away into the night sky of Remnant, as the last thing on the raven's mind was, 'We'll meet each other soon enough.'_

 ** _One Month Later_**

 ** _Mountain Glenn, The Kingdom of Vale_**

 ** _11:35 P.M._**

 _Mountain Glenn._

 _A city that was originally an expansion of Vale to the southeast that was once thrived many years ago until it was overrun and destroyed by the Creatures of Grimm. These ruins of the destroyed city itself now stand as a dark reminder for the history of Remnant to reflect upon. On the grounds of the the defunct city was a woman fighting said creatures._

 _The woman was wearing a shallow cut black and red dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. She also wears black fingerless gloves._

 _An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt, as she also wears detached leggings that are solid black. Underneath her leggings she wears black boots, which have red high heels and soles._

 _Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Creature of Grimm; A Nevermore. The mask has four eye slits, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance. The slits are black and red inside._

 _She has a large blood red sword with a rotary chamber with different Dust blades. The woman slaughtered the Grimm with fast paced attacks that left them dead within seconds._

 _As the last of them disintegrated, she took out her Scroll and saw a news headline on it, reading:_

 ** _Blue Moth man-like humanoid creature stopped White Fang Dust Robbery in Vale's Industrial District!_**

 _There was a high quality video and picture on the site and on it as she scrolled down and played the video. It showed a blue mothman-like creature pressing the green hourglass symbol on its chest causing it to grow four spikes as the moth man began to change its icy cold blue appearance to a fiery flaming appearance. It then somehow breathed out a gas of fire on the White Fang members, however, instead the fire somehow froze the terrorists into ice. The woman eyes widen slightly at the boy's power as she smirked darkly under her mask, zooming in on the photo, mainly looking at the green hourglass symbol on the boy's forms as she'd seen it before._

 _"I knew you'd show up sooner or later, boy. You can run, but you can't hide from me from what I seek," the woman said as she sheathed her weapon, and jumped off the rooftop..._

 _...where a raven was then seen flying away._

 _As soon as the raven arrived at the scene it then flew towards a building top, where she can witness the boy who was a fiery moth man-like humanoid creature at the moment, the raven began to fly towards behind an AC Rooftop unit and the raven transformed into the woman who was now watching the boy quietly from the shadows._

 _She then quietly saw Glynda Goodwitch who was using her riding crop to hold the moth man in place as she then took out her scroll to call the police to apprehend the Faunus terrorists._

 _After the police arrived, she then began following Goodwitch and the transformed boy to the Vale Police Department in her raven form and decided to find a nice spot to rest on a light post near the entrance of the police station. She then saw the fiery moth man humanoid changed back to its supposed original icy blue form, and then back into the same boy with a green jacket in a flash of emerald green light she'd witness back in the forest._

 ** _A Few Minutes Later_**

 _After perching on the top of a light post across the Vale Police Department, the raven then witness the boy was walking outside with Goodwitch and Ozpin as the three of them got inside a car that will take them to Beacon Academy. The raven then began to take off into the sky._

 _'So, Ozpin decided to recruit you into his school huh? No matter, I will find out the source of your power!' the raven thought as she then began gaining altitude with one last thing in her mind._

 _'And I once I've discovered your secret, you will be mine!' the raven thought as she began her destination to Beacon Academy._

 ** _*Flashback Ends*_**

* * *

After witnessing the boy falling asleep, the Corvidae then descended towards the ground as it began to transform back into the masked swordswoman/tribe leader, Raven Branwen, who was smirking as she finished observing the Ultimatrix-bearer. She was determined to find out the source of this boy's power and once she finds out his secret she will have him as a perfect bandit of her "family," the Branwen Tribe.

However, her thoughts were cut off short when she dodged out of the way avoiding a familiar looking long cane with its patterned handle and gray-black shaft. Raven looked towards the direction of the cane as it was pointed at her throat and its wielder, Ozpin.

"Why am I not surprised you were able to spot me and caught me off guard...," Raven said as she looked at her former Headmaster while removing her Grimm mask showing her black hair and red eyes.

"You were never able to get past me and do the same thing... Raven." Ozpin retorted as Glynda arrived with her riding crop pointed at her, along with the boy next to her with a glare on his face as he had his right hand on his left arm, she observed the boy and saw a strange green gauntlet on the him arm. The gauntlet has a small black rectangular button, wrist couplings, and interestingly enough its central component, has a dial with a symbol she recognized; a green hourglass symbol.

She quickly put two and two together, that boy's power and his transformations comes from that gauntlet on his arm, now it all makes sense now, this boy will be perfect in her hands.

Ben, however, was staring at the woman in front of her, who followed and observed him from the shadows. And this woman in front of him was none other than Qrow's sister, Raven Branwen, who is currently staring right back at him with a dark smirk on her face as she focused her attention on him and his watch. He was feeling afraid and paranoid as he then activated his Ultimatrix and began turning the dial searching for the right alien to transform in order to defend himself incase if Raven tried to attack him. As he was thinking of an alien to transform, Goodwitch put a hand on his shoulder with a concerned expression, signaling him to calm down and let Ozpin and her do the negotiations, as Ben refrained while keeping his right hand on the Ultimatrix.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't try to observe one of my new students Raven. Now, what is your reason for following Mr. Tennyson here? You seemed to be interested in him for a good reason, and I believe something he did has manage to gain your attention," Ozpin asked while keeping his cane at Raven's neck.

"That is none of your business." Raven said to her old headmaster while gripping her sword.

"I do believe it is old friend. If I were to guess you're the one interested in Mr. Tennyson and his 'abilities' that managed to impress you, and you considered him to be and I quote on your brother's words: _'A perfect candidate in your 'family' comprised of thieves and_ _murderers_. _'_ " Ozpin replied antagonizing Raven as she tried her best to keep her cool.

Raven said nothing as she continued to glare at Ozpin.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now if you will kindly explain yourself of why are you following and observing Mr. Tennyson here it would be most appreciated." Ozpin reasoned as held a dangerous edge to his voice.

Raven slowly backed up as she still kept her eye on the boy and his gauntlet while switching back to Ozpin, as she kept her distance while Ozpin's cane was still close to her throat as the boy and Glynda followed. She did not want wish to fight here and now. And despite being raised by the bandit tribe that she and her brother Qrow grew up and both are equally matched with each other in combat. Ozpin, however, was a different story.

She knew not to underestimate the man front of her, as she knew that he has thousands of years of experience. As he fights perfectly in both offense and defense with his immense physical power and strategies.

"That's much better. Now tell me, why are you here Raven?" Ozpin asked his former student once again.

"Take a guess, Oz. You're always good at figuring things out." Raven retorted.

Ozpin stared at her over his spectacles with a glare that could kill a Creature of Grimm, or anyone that dare to cross him. Ben, however, felt fear in the air as he reminded himself not to get on the headmaster's bad side which might be more intimidating then Professor Goodwitch's.

"I will not ask again Raven. Tell me now, or suffer the consequences." Ozpin replied with a cold edge in his voice.

Raven glared at him again before she lowered her gaze, as she held on to her mask.

"Ever since, I was exploring Remnant like usual, I felt a source of power in a forest somewhere near a Faunus Village in Vale, so I immediately investigated out of curiosity," Raven said as she continued to speak, "And once I reached the site of the source of unknown power, that's when I witnessed everything that impressed me. This boy right here with the power to completely transform into unknown creatures that are not primarily seen here in Remnant." But since now that I understood that the gauntlet on his arm is the source his power, he will be useful to me as he would make a perfect bandit." Raven smiled as she finished as she pointed her index at Ben in front of her as he still had his hand on the Ultimatrix dial.

"I'm afraid that's never going to happen, Raven. Besides, your brother, Qrow, was the first person to bring this boy to me as he will be useful to me as a great asset. I will not have you harm one of my special students. And the boy and his power is off limits," Ozpin retorted as he kept his cool in check while Ben he still wanted to transform into one of his heavy hitters, but since Goodwitch gave him a calming look that he must stand down and not make the situation worse.

"Why would you need this boy anyway Oz? You know damn well that Salem will bring down Beacon and the rest of the Huntsmen Academies, and you know that you'll fall and continue to live thorughout your cursed life, and this boy fall into her hands you know well that gauntlet on his arm it would be safer if this power will fall into my hands." Raven reasoned. Ozpin, however, was feeling quite annoyed that Raven was pulling up very personal things like his reincarnation cycle bestowed to him by the Brother Gods of Remnant, due to failing to stop Salem in the past.

Until, the boy he met with a device on his arm from an alternate universe, he saw this as a blessing from the cosmos, he hope that he can get Ben to understand him that the secrets he is about to tell him is that Salem must be stopped for good as she plans to destroy all four Huntsmen Academies, to get the four Relics of Creation, Destruction, Knowledge and Choice. But he knew that he could compare himself to Ben as they both have secrets that they don't want to share, but he had no choice as Raven brought these sensitive topics up.

"I'm only going to offer you a chance Raven... Leave Mister Tennyson alone and go back to your tribe in Anima, you will stop bringing up Salem and my personal status that is suppose to be classified or else!" Ozpin threatened the bandit leader.

"Or else what, old fool?" Raven replied as her answer was already given when a emerald green light shone as the boy in front just transformed in front of her very own eyes. And a huge single-edged greatsword pointed behind her right shoulder with its wielder, her twin brother, Qrow Branwen. She then turned around and look at the boy in front of her as he transformed into some sort of plant-like creature that somehow produced methane which she can guess that this form can produce fire.

"By the way Miss Branwen, **SWAMPFIRE!** " Ben shouted as he threw a couple of seeds on the ground, the seeds then grew into vines as they began to wrap around her hands, arms, legs, waist, and her neck tightly. But Ben knew that he must keep his cool and not kill Raven since it will haunt him for the rest of his life, and staining his sense of morality.

"Qrow, what are you doing here?" Raven asked she struggled to get free, but the vines tightened around her neck and her arms and legs, making it completely useless to reach for weapon at her hip.

"I could ask you the same thing...," Qrow replied as he kept his sword aimed at her shoulder. "Why are you interested in the kid here? And don't lie to me you know that you want the boy to join your tribe full of thieves and murderers, that you claimed to be your real 'family'." Qrow said keeping his sword positioned on his sister's right shoulder. He knew well that Taiyang specifically told him not to help Yang search for Raven because of her reaction and for almost getting Ruby killed, but years later she is still doing without the expense of anyone else except for him because he is her maternal uncle so he just help out his own niece.

"The weak die. The strong live. Those are the rules." Raven retorted as she glared at her brother, as she wanted to now just take the boy and bring him back to her tribe in Anima.

"Excuse me? Raven Branwen, I presume?" The transformed boy spoke as he walked up to her and look at her directly in the eye despite feeling afraid that she would try to break out of the vines and scare him, but unknown to Qrow, Raven, Ozpin, and Glynda. Whenever Ben runs out of patience he will not hesitate to speak his mind and stand his ground despite the fear in him. He then look at Raven as he commanded the vines to release her as she look up to the transformed boy in front of her while rubbing her neck, arms and legs since she still felt pain from them, but luckily her aura protected her.

"Maybe you've forgotten something: I'm Ben Tennyson, wielder of the most powerful weapon from where I come from. I stopped an invasion way beyond the Grimm, I defeated my archenemy in hand-to-hand combat and I've beaten a group of racists similar to the White Fang more times that I can count. Here's what's going to happen: you're going to leave me alone as I will never ever join your tribe and my watch is off limits, you're going to crawl back to your stupid tribe full of thieves and murderers in the wilderness in Anima and you're going to stop hunting down innocent people in the villages in Anima that Ozpin told me about because if you don't, I promise, you'll regret it for the rest of your very short lives...," Swampfire threatened as he glared at the woman in front of her.

Raven couldn't help but feel afraid, whatever transformations this boy has in that gauntlet he wasn't kidding, but since he is so dangerous with that watch on his arm, she'll have to bide her time until she can get an upper hand on him and capture him. She certainly could give him points as he had a lot of balls and guts to stand up to her and threaten her to be killed by him and his possible most powerful transformations from that gauntlet.

"Mark my words, Ben 10, you will join my tribe, and you shouldn't believe in Qrow and Ozpin as they're both fools as Beacon will fall, I know this." Raven retorted, mentally coming up with different strategies the next time she'll get the upper hand on him.

"I'm afraid I'll pass thank you. Be grateful that your daughter isn't here to witness you to get hurt from me cause I won't hesitate to strike you down and you will make a very **Humungous** mistake in your very short life...," Swampfire retorted in a dark sense of humor with a Vaxasaurian or Humungousaur pun, pun intended of course. He certainly did not like Raven as he was tempted to go Ultimate Swampfire or Ultimate Humungousaur on her, but with a look from Ozpin, Qrow, and Glynda Goodwitch at his direction he stand down as they didn't want him to kill the bandit leader/Summer Rose's former Partner in front of them.

"Until we meet again, Ben 10...," Raven finished as she put her Grimm Mask back on and used her semblance to create a swirling red and black portal with her sword. She then gave one last look to Ben, as she walked inside portal and it completely dissipated.

"So, that was your sister Raven, Qrow?" Swampfire asked the Huntsman in front of him.

"Yes, Ben. That was my twin sister, Raven Branwen. She also happens to be my niece's mother, as my niece is currently here asleep in Beacon's ballroom and I'm glad she's not here to witness this right now." Qrow sighed. He was afraid of Yang's reaction of the truth of why Raven left her years ago after she was born.

"Okay, but here is my question: What was Raven talking about? Who is Salem and what does she mean that Ozpin is a cursed man? And I can tell Ozpin here is very sensitive about those secrets kinda like me. I mean both me and him we both don't want to share secrets." Ben added as Ozpin nodded his head as Salem was the bane of his existence. While Glynda and Qrow understood that Ben can somehow compare himself to the curse man in front of them he had a good point.

"Mr. Tennyson. What I'm about to tell you after your initiation test tomorrow is that my secrets must never leave the room, as only Qrow, Glynda, and Ironwood, know about this, Understood?" Ozpin asked the shapeshifter in front of him begging him not to share it with anyone else.

"I understand, Professor Ozpin. I promised. But you better come clean about this," Swampfire said as he held up his hand and as the Headmaster shook with a firm handshake promise.

"Thank You. Now before you go off to bed Mr Tennyson, I'm going to meet you at the Dining Hall tomorrow morning at 6 and explain to you about your initiation test, it will be slightly similar and different as the new 1st year students will be doing tomorrow morning."

"Okay, Thanks Professor! So can I go off to bed now?" Swampfire asked feeling tired from the events that happened.

"Yes you may." Professor Ozpin replied.

"Good." Swampfire said as he pressed the Ultimatrix symbol and transformed into Big Chill as he then flew back to his dorm with his intangibility.

"I don't know about this Oz," Qrow said to his associate. "Are you sure Ben will be useful against Salem and can he help cure Amber?" The former teacher asked of how Ben's watch would be able to cure Amber, the comatose Fall Maiden, held deep underneath the school itself in the secret vault.

"Have hope Qrow, I know Ben Tennyson will do the right thing and because of his heroism, he will help us in the battle against Salem and protecting the four Relics from her." Ozpin replied.

"You better know what you are doing Ozpin, Not only Mister Tennyson gained the attention of Raven, but wouldn't Salem will try to take the Ultimatrix from him?" Glynda asked afraid of what would happen to their new student.

"Have faith in yourself Glynda." Ozpin calmly replied to his second in command, "Ben will be ready to face the secrets that I'm about to reveal to him tomorrow, but for now, lets all get some rest." Ozpin finished as he and Qrow said their goodbyes as the dust old crow ran off to find a place to sleep, while Glynda and himself walked back to the school preparing themselves for tomorrow's initiation for the new first years and Ben Tennyson's special initiation test for tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Bellwood, USA**_

 _ **9:10 P.M.**_

It was just a beautiful night in the city of Bellwood. The people of Bellwood were minding their own business, until recently it has been normally quiet. Until a green muscle car came to a stop at a Mr. Smoothy a few miles away from Burger Shack. The person who stepped out was a tall and muscular young man at 17 years of age with dark brown eyes, as he wore a tight black t-shirt over a grey long sleeve shirt, blue pants, and black combat shoes. His hair, although still long, was styled into a choppy mullet.

This was Kevin Ethan Levin, who was once Ben Tennyson's former enemy now turned trusted ally and the muscle of Ben's Team and a member of the Plumbers. He recently was working on making repairs to his car, and working on some technology for the Plumbers, until he received a call on his Plumber's badge. He was contacted by one of his teammates to come to Mr. Smoothy immediately.

As soon as he arrived at Mr. Smoothy, he met up with the person who contacted him, the person was a young woman at 16 years of age with green eyes, as she wore a white shirt underneath a red sweater, black stockings under a black mini skirt, and black low heels. This was Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson AKA Ben's cousin, who is the sorceress of Ben's Team and another member of Plumbers.

"Alright, Gwen what's the situation?" Kevin asked his girlfriend while she was meditating in midair with her magical spell book in front of her. Gwen opened her eyes as they were glowing bright pink signifying her mana and Anodite powers, her eyes then returned to normal as she closed her spell book and looked directly at the Osmosian in front of her.

"It's Ben, Kevin. Ben is missing ever since he mysteriously disappeared a few days ago." Gwen replied worriedly as tears started to build up in her eyes and began rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

 **BGM - Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2016 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice (2016)**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. After telling my story to Velvet, Ozpin, and Goodwtich, they finally understood of why I am such a well known superhero, they finally understand what I am today. Also, I managed to meet Velvet's teammates as I told them that the Ultimatrix allows me to transform into over a million aliens and they finally believe me as they witness me transform in to Wildvine. The cool part is that I showed them the Master Control, and the Ultimate Forms as now I can fool the other students here that my** **transformations are all part of my semblance. Well, I was about to go to sleep until suddenly Raven Branwen decided to drop in and observe me...Man she is crazy thinking that she'll kidnap me and force me to be part of her tribe no freaking way! Thanks Ozpin! I own you one.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien:**

 **Initiation 10**

 **Ben Tennyson: So let me get this straight... my initiation test is going to be different then the other first years are doing which is being flung into a forest and finding relics in the form of chess pieces that are placed in a abandoned temple north?**

 **Ozpin: Why yes, Mr. Tennyson, Your test will be slight different than the others are doing.**

 **Ben Tennyson: What do you mean by that?**

 **Ozpin: Your** **initiation, Mister Tennyson goes like this...**

* * *

 **Toy2711: There you have it folks, Ben 10 meeting the rest of Team CFVY! Now I know what you're thinking, why did I give Ben a rabbit Faunus DNA sample from Velvet? Well the answer is that Ben will have to learn of how what a Faunus feels in** **their shoes figuratively and literally along with dealing with bullies such as Cardin of Team CRDL. So yeah, tune in next time for Volume 1 Issue 9 where Ben 10 himself takes the initiation test. But, his initiation is going to be slight different. Also the Master Control will allow him to trick the students at Beacon that his transformations is his "semblance."**

 **Beta Readers: Darth Sparta, Rorksen, Shadowlight0982 & WATCHER89**


	12. V1 I9: Initiation 10

Volume 1 Issue 9: Initiation 10

 **Dining Hall, Beacon Academy**

 **6:00 A.M.**

It was a beautiful day at Beacon Academy. The birds were chirping, the deer were running through the wilderness, and the sun was rising at dawn. The new first year students were currently eating breakfast as they need the energy they required for their initiation test today.

Ben Tennyson, who finished his breakfast was readying himself for his initiation test. However, as soon he is preparing himself with his Ultimatrix activated with the Master Control Access once again, he saw Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch coming towards his direction.

"Hello, Benjamin, I see you're already prepared and ready for your initiation...," Ozpin greeted while Glynda retained her neutral look.

"Yes, Professor, I'm ready for it. How does this initiation work?" Ben asked the headmaster in front of him.

"Well, Benjamin, it goes like this... The new first year students are to report to the Beacon Cliff, as they will stand on the launching pads that are designed to launch them into the Emerald Forest. Once they land in the forest with their own landing strategy, the first person they make eye contact with will be their partner for the next four years, they then will head north to an abandoned temple to find and return one of the relics that are simply items which are chess pieces that I chose that will be used as a goal in the initiation. Along the way, the students will face attacks from different types of Grimm throughout the forest once they reach the temple. We and the other staff Through the initiation, the new students will be put into teams comprised of four students each as I told you before last night in my office. The teams are formed based on two pairs of students who pick the same relic. At the conclusion of the Initiation, I announce each team based on the relic they retrieved, as I name and appoint a leader to each team. The reason that I told you you're a special case student, is because your initiation is going to be slight different than the other new first years." Ozpin answered the Ultimatrix-wielder with a smirk.

"So let me get this straight... my initiation test is going to be different then the other first years are doing which is being flung into a forest and finding relics in the form of chess pieces that are placed in a abandoned temple north and your only going to be observing them by grading their performance and will not intervene?" Ben asked the Headmaster in front of him with worry as his hero complex kicked in.

"Why yes, Mr. Tennyson," Ozpin replied.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Ben asked with concern in his voice.

"I understand your concern, Benjamin, the students will be fine as they have plenty of training and experience they need to pass this test," Ozpin calmly answered the shapeshifter, "Now, as I was saying your initiation is going to be different than the other students.

"Alright, what's my test going to be?" Ben asked.

"Your initiation will be a little bit different you will still have to acquire a relic but you will have to take it from two teachers including me rest assured that your secret will be safe you will be fighting me Glynda and Qrow but you will only be allowed ten transformations and no Ultimate Forms." Said Ozpin drinking from his mug seeing the thoughtful look on Ben's face.

"Okay, so where is this initiation supposed to take place?" asked our alien watcher wielding hero, already choosing ten different aliens to fight against the two professors of Beacon and the dusty old crow of Team STRQ.

"It will take place in the Emerald Forest two hours before the first years initiation." Said one of the two professors getting a nod from Ben not wanting the power of the Ultimatrix to be known by too many people just yet.

"Yes, now why don't you get ready for the test." Glynda said pointing to a plate full of pancakes two strips of bacon three rolls of sausage links one hash brown and some scrambled eggs with a cup of orange juice to wash it all down.

"Once you are done eating come to the Beacon Cliff and we'll get started." Ozpin finished getting a nod from the Ultimatrix-bearer.

Once Ben had finished eating he was on his way to the Beacon Cliff until he saw two familiar looking girls talking with each other made his eyes widen.

It was the same red cloaked scythe wielding girl or Summer Rose's daughter he saved and fought alongside with back at the Dust store robbery a few nights ago, and the girl she was talking to was no doubt who's facial and hair appearance is identical to Raven Branwen.

The girl possessed familiar pale white complexion with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. Her outfit consisted of a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem, a burning heart, emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandana is tied around her left knee and a orange infinity scarf and a pair of black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

Ben quickly put two and two together, as he discovered that this girl who was about a year older than him, but a year younger than Velvet is Raven's daughter.

If his conversation with Qrow served him right, then this was the girl that Qrow told him who was searching for her own mother as she was completely unaware that her own mother left her after she was born to lead a tribe of bandits that she and Qrow were both raised in the wilderness of Anima.

Qrow gave Ben a warning to never mention Raven in front of his niece or otherwise she will use her inappropriate method to interrogate him like she did to a shady bartender at a club located in a shady part of the city of Vale.

However, Ben couldn't help but blush as he kinda have to admit, Raven's daughter is really beautiful and sexy as her revealing clothes were showing a lot of skin, similar to Japanese school girls in Anime he watched since he traveled to Japan a few months ago to shoot a Mr. Smoothy commercial.

That golden Goldilocks hair, that cute little orange scarf, that cute smile, and of course her beautiful lilac eyes and the smell of lavender perfume. He swore he could've felt an aura of a party girl in her and optimism such as making puns and jokes despite in any situation similar to him.

"C'mon Ruby!" The busty blonde girl panted. "We need to find the Dining Hall before all the food is gone." The busty blonde girl was going in the wrong direction with her sister whose name revealed to be Ruby followed her.

Ben decided to step in and help the two half-sisters with their destination.

"Excuse me?" Ben asked, as the two half-sisters turned their direction to face him.

"You guys are going in the wrong direction... If you are looking for the cafeteria it is outside and right to your left." Ben said always ready to help.

"Thanks for telling us what is your name?" Ruby asked before her silver eyes settled on a familiar symbol on a gauntlet attached to Ben's left arm.

"Wait? Aren't you that fire guy who turned into a walking crystal guy who helped me stop Torchwick?" Ruby asked with widen eyes, getting a weird look from her half-sister.

"Yes, I'm sorry for leaving you with the Goodwitch of the North, but I really had to find Ozpin and really didn't want to deal with the law." Ben replied before a purple aura surrounded him.

"Oh no! She heard me! Remember me Little Red, Remember me!" Ben said dramatically as he was pulled by Glynda's semblance.

"What was that about?" Yang asked getting a shrug from Ruby.

* * *

 **Beacon Cliff**

"Was that really necessary?" Ben annoyingly asked getting a glare from the Huntress in response.

"Yes it was and I will do it again if you make another reference to _that_ movie, you watched in your universe." Glynda replied after releasing her telekinesis semblance on Ben. The shapeshifter then saw the headmaster himself, Ozpin, as he had his cane and mug of cocoa with him while standing a few feet away from him.

"Now that is out of the way we need to head on our to start this test. Qrow is already there so there is no need to call him have you picked out your ten transformations?" Ozpin asked getting a nod from Ben to confirm that he has.

"Excellent, now step on the silver tile and we'll begin." Glynda instructed towards the silver tile as Ben nodded and stepped onto the tile.

"Now that we are here you have two hours to find Qrow, as you have to beat him in order to get the relic from him and the same with both of us. Remember you can only use ten transformations as you can use the same aliens twice but they will count as one any questions?" Ozpin asked as Ben nodded his head confirming his answer.

"Good, now Glynda if you could do the honors." He asked, getting her to roll her eyes at him but pushed the button on her scroll anyway sending the young human shapeshifter flying towards the Emerald Forest.

They stayed long enough to see a familiar green flash until Glynda spoked, "Do you still think this is a good idea what if Salem gets her hands on the device?" she asked looking at her associate.

"I don't know but what else should we do let him wander around Remnant possibly to die he has no where else to go he was lucky that Qrow found him first what could have happened if James found him first or Oum forbid... Salem." Ozpin replied.

She had no answer it was probably for the best but the question remains what else could they do?

* * *

 **The Emerald Forest**

In a flash of light in Ben's place flying over the Emerald Forest was an alien whose appearance is based on a werewolf. It had grey fur, a long flowing black mane, a large bushy black tail, and three sharp claws on each hand and foot. Its quadra-hinged muzzle was white on the outside while the inside of its mouth was green. It wore a white and black body suit that was just above his knees. And it wore the Ultimatrix symbol on its chest. This alien was Blitzwolfer, the first Alien DNA Ben had acquired back when we was ten and his meeting with his first crush, Kai Green.

"Blitzwolfer? Awesome! Haven't used this one in a while." The Loboan said as he was flying towards a tree.

With the agility only a master could have, Ben quickly grab a tree branch and swing off using the momentum to swing to the another tree before he grabbed the onto the base and slide down and jump off landing on all fours.

 _'Got to find Qrow and take the relic piece.'_ Ben thought using his werewolf-like senses to smell for stale alcohol.

He found the stale alcohol but it was not Qrow, It was a huge scorpion-like creature of Grimm with ten eyes covered in alcohol. It has a jet-black exoskeleton jet-black exoskeleton underneath several white, bonelike plates upon its back, which are adorned with red markings. One of the more prominent attributes of this Grimm is the glowing golden stinger on its tail that it uses as a lure. It also has a pair of large pincers that it uses to defend itself and grab/cut into its targets.

 **BGM - Ben 10 (2005-2008) - Orginal Theme Song**

"All right ugly! Go bug someone else or this is going to get ugly!" The Loboan taunted ready to throw down with the Deathstalker Grimm!

The Deathstalker started off by swinging it's pinchers to knock Blitzwolfer down, but he jumped out of the way only to be smacked by the stinger. Blitzwolfer landed in the ground as he managed to get up on his two legs and felt ringing in his sensitive ears.

"Okay, that is going to sting in the morning." The Loboan said shaking his head to get the ringing out of his sensitive ears.

 _'All right I can't jump with that stinger and I can't get to close to those pinchers so the only thing left to do is…'_ Ben thought, getting down on all fours and opening his quadra-hinged muzzle to emit a powerful green ultrasonic howl loud enough to rip up a bit of the landscape throwing dirt in some of the Deathstalker's eyes, allowing him to get close and stab the Grimm in the eyes and started attacking its exoskeleton repeatedly while using his ultrasonic howl dealing enough damage forcing it to completely disintegrate into smoke.

 **BGM End**

"That was impressive, I'm not going to lie." Qrow complimented leaning next to a tree drinking his booze with out a care in the world.

"How long have you been there and why did that Grimm smell like alcohol?" Blitzwolfer asked not tracking his scent before wondering how did he do that.

"In order, since you screamed at it and I throw some expired beer on that monster to throw off my scent now are you ready to fight?" Qrow asked putting away his hip flask and pulling his sword out preparing himself to fight the shapeshifter from another universe.

 **BGM - Bad luck Charm - Qrow Branwen's Theme - RWBY: Volume 4 Soundtrack (2017)**

Qrow made the first move by moving in for a thrust faster then the human eye could normally see.

But a Loboan is not Human at the very last second Blitzwolfer jumped up bringing a quick claw attack to Qrow's face, leaving a nasty cut just two inches below his eyes.

Blitzwolfer saw him stop to clutch his face in pain as he could not but help but have the biggest smug look on his face but soon turned into a a scowl when he saw Qrow's cut heal due to his aura.

"OK. I'll admit that really hurt but that's not gonna stop this dusty old crow!" Qrow grinned as he sees the look on Ben's face.

With an angry look that would make Rath proud, Blitzwolfer quickly ran to Qrow on all fours ready to bite the former teacher of Signal Academy to make him regret fighting our shapeshifting hero. With a roar to scare a lion, Ben pounced on Qrow pinning him to the ground.

"Ready to give up yet?" Blitzwolfer asked ready to blast him with his super sonic howl.

Normally, this would have cause a normal person to submit but not this seasoned hunter.

So Qrow decided to kick Ben down there or the area that is sacred for every male in all of the Multiverse.

As the Loboan look down at his crotch where the pain originated, he let out a very loud werewolf howl.

 **BGM END**

* * *

 **Bellwood, USA**

 **10:10 A.M.**

In a secret library located somewhere in Bellwood which its bookshelves are full of magical books, Kevin was helping Gwen look for a spell book that will locate Ben when Kevin just stopped and dropped everything on the floor.

"Kevin, what's wrong?" Gwen asked as she turned to face him.

"Who ever is fighting Ben, they just broke the number one rule." Kevin replied picking up every thing he dropped.

"Destroy Mr. Smoothy?" Gwen asked not understanding what does that has to do with anything.

"No, the other number one rule." Kevin replied solemnly.

"Wait, you mean…" Gwen began to say, but before she could even finish her sentence, Kevin put his arm around her shoulder as he tilted his head downward.

"Let's bow our heads to the poor fool..." Kevin replied with his eyes closed.

* * *

 **The Emerald Forest**

With a howl that could be heard all the way to Beacon, Qrow knew he was screwed. With a look that would scare the Creatures of Grimm into submission, Blitzwolfer was instantly engulfed in a flash of green light on his chest, causing the familiar emerald light to engulf him completely as the dusty old crow of Team STRQ covered his eyes. When the light dissapated, in front of him was no longer the werewolf, but a nine foot tall, muscular alien. The alien resembled an orange and white bipedal tiger with one black claw coming out of each wrist. It possessed green eyes, black stripes on its shoulders, head, legs and upper body, and a white jaw, neck, chest, stomach, hands and feet. Its fur was sticking out of its arms, legs, body, chin and head, making its tiger-like appearance more pronounced. It adorned the Ultimatrix symbol on its chest.

 **"RATH!"** Ben shouted in anger along with a wrestler's pose. The alien Ben transformed into was none other than one of his heavy hitters, Rath, an Appoplexian from the planet Appoplexia. Similar to his other heavy hitters like Four Arms, Humungousaur, etc. Rath is known to lift objects heavier than himself and toss it around with minimal to no effort. However, like all Appolexians he is also known for his arrogance and aggressiveness, both verbally and mentally. He believes all problems can be solved by hitting it (or sometimes, hitting it a lot). He also apparently lacks the strong sense of shame most Appoplexians have, as he technically runs around nude due to a glitch in the DNA.

Rath's only known weakness is his lack of intelligence and highly aggressive temperament. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting and apparent lack of intelligence also often convinces him to needlessly argue with inanimate objects. Finally, he is afraid of water, like most actual cats, but unlike actual tigers.

 **"Let me tell you something, Qrow Branwen, former member of the Branwen Tribe and Team STRQ. You can hurt me, you can hurt the things that I stand for, you can even hurt my feelings if I had any, but you just broken one Rath's two rules..."** a slowly approaching Rath calmly said as he retracted his retractable black claws, and fists were clenching and shaking.

"W-what rules?" asked a nervous Qrow.

 **"Rule One: Don't mess with Rath and rule ah what comes after one?"** asked a now confused Rath scratching his head before continuing.

 **"Two! That's what comes after one! Rule Number Two: YOU NEVER EVER KICK RATH IN THE NUTS!"** Rath screamed running at Qrow, upper cutting him high into a tree as his red aura was seen shimmering. Rath then began to perform some wrestling moves while shouting the unorthodox names of his moves.

 **"MAJOR UPPERCUT!"** Rath shouted as he uppercut the former bandit into the air as he then jumped up into the air.

 **"POLARIS PILEDRIVER!"** Rath shouted and as he grabbed Qrow, turned him upside-down, dropping into a sitting position, and driving him head-first into the ground.

Next, Rath picked Qrow up by the neck and sucker punched in the face sending him into the air.

 **"COSMIC CLOTHESLINE!"** Rath screamed and jumped to grab Qrow by the head.

 **"FLYING OPHIUCUS SUPLEX!"** Rath yelled in the air, slamming Qrow onto his back hard on the ground.

The dusty old crow shakingly stood up on his feet as he was feeling dizzy from those wrestling moves giving Rath enough time to finish him. **"FROM THE TOP ROPE! SIRIUS BUTT KICKING!"** The Appoplexian roared drop kicking Qrow into a tree, depleting his aura.

"Is 'Sirius' like the star or like something important?" Asked a weak and tired Qrow who was seeing crows swirling around him. The Appoplexian then took a few seconds to respond.

 **"LIKE THE STAR!"** Rath answered ready to continue fighting.

"I'm just checking... You'd did good kid... Here is the relic. Now, Glynda is in a cave two miles that way." Qrow said handing him a golden King chess piece and pointing north.

 **"Thanks!"** Rath replied as he got on all fours and starting running towards the direction where Glynda Goodwitch is located.

* * *

 **A random cave somewhere in the Emerald Forest**

After finishing off the dusty old crow of Team STRQ, Rath finally made it to the cave where Goodwitch was waiting for him to fight her.

"You sure took your time getting here." Glynda Goodwitch said turning around to look at Ben who was still Rath. **"Let me tell you something, Glynda Goodwitch! It is not true that you took to long to wait for Rath to show up and** **Rath waits for no one but Rath."** Rath replied, glaring at a confused Goodwitch.

"That does not make sense, and why do you speak in third person?" Goodwtich asked the aggressive Appoplexian.

 **BGM - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - Trish's Theme**

 **"RATH KNOWS WHAT HE IS SAYING, PROFESSOR GLYNDA GOODWITCH, SECOND-IN-COMMAND OF BEACON ACADEMY! RATH CAN SPEAK IN THIRD PERSON WHENEVER RATH WANTS! YOU'RE GOING DOWN FOR THE LONG COUNT!"** Rath shouted running at her with his claws extended cutting a large bolder only to be hit from behind.

 **"Cheap trick! But Rath won't fall for it again and-Huh?"** Rath shouted until he was now distracted as he saw a shiny light reflecting of Glynda's spectacles. With Rath distracted by the light Glynda tried to stealthily raise Rath out of the cave with her semblance, Rath managed to snap out of his trance and quickly engulfed himself in a familiar green glash, forcing Goodwitch to shield her eyes from the flash of emerald green light.

As the green light subsided, Rath was replaced a green, turtle-like alien with eight holes in its shell. It also has large, flipper-like arms and stumpy legs. The tips of its arms have three holes each, which can extend finger-like claws to use as fingers. It wore the Ultimatrix symbol on its chest. This was Terraspin, a Geochelone Aerio (sometimes refer to as Aldabrans) from the planet Aldabra, in the Andromeda Galaxy. This is the second out of the five Andromeda aliens Ben scanned when he got the Ultimatrix.

 **"Terraspin!"** Ben shouted in an uninterested and bored tone while Glynda Goodwitch looked at the turtle-like alien with a neutral look.

"If you think that this new transformation will stop me then you are very wrong." Glynda retorted as she tried to use her telekinesis semblance on the Geochelone Aerio, but it didn't work.

"What?! Why isn't my semblance not working on you?!" Goodwitch shouted nervously while looking at her soon to be student/teacher assistant.

"Geochelone Aerio or Terraspin's species are immune to magic and mana... As your semblance and aura is your life energy then by that logic it would not work on me!" Terraspin replied retracting his head into his shell, and turning his feet into a third flipper and began to rotate his arms and legs like a helicopter blade, creating a huge amount of powerful winds into the combat professor.

Goodwitch tried to stand her ground and resist the attack using her semblance via her riding crop, but the sheer force of the Aldabran's aerokinesis was powerful enough to send her flying her into the wall of the cave, knocking her out unconscious.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

Glynda had woken up from her unexpected nap with a huge headache and her head wrapped up in bandages next to Ben who transformed back.

"Are you ok, Professor Goodwitch? Do I need to take you to the infirmary back at the Academy or something?" Ben asked worried for her health.

"No, I think I will be fine, but how long was I out for?" Glynda asked with a headache handing him a cute doll dressed up like a king missing a crown as Ben replied.

"You were knocked out for 2 hours, sorry about that." Ben apologized sheepishly, rubbing the back of his with his hand.

"That's Okay...," Goodwitch replied nonchalantly as she continued, "You will find the headmaster back at the school in the courtyard at the foot of the statue." She pointed in the direction of the school with her riding crop.

"You want me to carry you back?" Ben asked he changed into a familiar semi-armored velociraptor with black wheels for feet AKA XLR8, one of his original ten aliens.

"No, I'll be fine... You go on ahead, I'll just take the short cut." Glynda replied as she slowly tried to get up, but only to fall back down on her knees until she heard the sudden blast of speed from XLR8 running towards his final test.

"That boy is just begging for trouble I just know it." Glynda said to herself while breathing quietly.

* * *

 **Somewhere near the Abandoned Temple**

After defeating the Goodwitch of the North, we now see our Ultimatrix-bearer running around in circles? Yes, dear readers our watch wielding protagonist is using his Kineceleran form, XLR8, to run in circles around a huge pack of Beowolves including their Alpha Beowolf, as the hero began pick them off one by one, cutting them with his scissor-like claws and making them attack one another.

"Man, these things are tough no wonder there is a job made to kill these things." XLR8 said before he laid eyes on the weirdest thing he'd ever seen and thought most people think that he is not the only one to have the ability to turn into 10 arguably 1,000,910 DNA samples of sapient beings from beyond through a Level 20 alien gauntlet watch that rearranges his genetic code on a subatomic level that is no small feat thanks to the smartest bipedal frog-like sapient being of 3 arguably 5 galaxies.

He saw that there were two people: A boy whose outfit that Ben could say that this boy's clothing is based off Chinese culture and a girl in a a mix and match outfit who were riding an Ursa Grimm through the Emerald Forest probably to the abandoned temple in the north.

The boy is a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which is his emblem. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

The girl on the other hand has short orange hair with turquoise eyes. She Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. On the back of her skirt, she wears a turquoise bow that matches her eyes. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching pink fingerless gloves on each hand, a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh, and her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

 _'Ok that was weird. What next a spoiled rich girl trying to be a huntress riding on a Nevermore only to fall to her possible death?'_ XLR8 thought sarcastically. But as if the universe was out to prove him right that is exactly what happened. "Well a hero's work is never done." Ben said zooming into action.

* * *

 **With Ruby and the other students**

"Don't worry, I will catch her." a teenage boy said with confidence.

The teenager who said that was a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his short blond hair messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen and white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Underneath the armor, he wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves and a dark brown image of the bunny rabbit Pumpkin Pete trimmed in white with cute black round eyes hidden underneath the chestplate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black hightops with the words "left" and "right" written in black on the respected shoes' soles. He has elbow guards with cords strung through them, two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them, and he wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield.

Jumping off the tree that he and his first friend, Ruby Rose was in, Jaune Arc soared through the air to catch a girl his age who almost fell to her death.

The girl he was trying to save was a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar and finally she had a multi dust dispensing rapier. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee crest.

As the only son of the Arc family caught Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, time seemed to slow down as they looked at into each others eyes before gravity took affect affect. Just before the two hit the ground, they were saved by a black and blue blur, which then revealed to be a velociraptor-like creature with wheels for feet and a strange green hourglass symbol on its chest.

"Are you two okay?" XLR8 asked, finally removing his visor reviewing his blue face, green eyes, and black lips with black stripes above and on the right side of of his eyes. Jaune nodded his head in thanks to the Kineceleran, but Weiss had a "normal" reaction.

 **"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU!?"** The Schnee heiress shouted, seeing the velociraptor-like alien. Though the only one not freaking out was her future partner/super bestie better than the restie, Ruby Rose, because she recognized the green hourglass on his chest.

"Ben is that you? How many forms do you have? Do you have a form that makes cookies?" Ruby asked innocently, making everyone including Ben to sweat drop at the last one.

"One: Yes it is me, Ruby. Two: I have no idea how many forms I have because I can get a new one at random, and three: I have no idea." Ben replied putting the two questions down with half-truths/lies.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said sarcastically, when suddenly she notice the Deathstalker that was chasing Jaune and Pyrrha appeared.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby shouted, recklessly running at the Nevermore Grimm and to Ben's shock, she shot her High Caliber Sniper Scythe, Crescent Rose, to launch her self at it on only to be knocked down.

"Don't worry totally fine." She said sounding unsure before shooting at the Deathstalker and running away from the Nevermore with Yang trying to meet her halfway.

All seemed to be well on till the Nevermore fired its feathers at the red cloaked girl, making her hood get caught and Yang stop. "Ruby get up!" Yang shouted, trying to help her baby sister. "I'm trying!" Ruby replied until the Deathstalker was raising its golden stinger to strike. She raised Her arms wating for the end but it never came. Until she heard the sound of a familiar green flash, and a voice that spoke in a more gravelly tone.

 **"Big Chill!"**

She opened her eyes and saw that her savior was none other than, Ben, who transformed into the same icy blue moth man that she saw on the news who stopped a White Fang dust robbery in Vale's Industrial District. The daughter of Summer Rose began to witness the boy in front of her as he used his familiar freeze breath on the golden stinger, the ice making contact with the stinger as it was frozen along with the Deathstalker itself. The transformed boy then flew to her position and freed her as he then carried her into his arms, bridal style, and he gently put her down as he patted her head, signaling her that she is safe.

After Ruby was saved by Ben, she turned and see her future partner, Weiss Schnee, walking up to her with her rapier in her left hand. As soon as she made eye contact with her, she began to lecture and scold her simultaneously.

"You are so childish!" Weiss scolded.

"Weiss...?" Ruby began to speak but was cut off as Weiss continued lecturing her.

"And dimwitted, And hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style and I suppose I can be a bit difficult but if we are going to do this we're going to have to do this together so if you quit trying to show off I'll be nicer." Weiss finished as she still stared at Ruby forgetting about the icy blue moth man next to her.

"I'm not trying to show off I want you to know that I can do this." Ruby replied looking down a bit at the last part.

"You're fine." Weiss said walking away from the scythe wielding girl.

"Normal knees...," Ruby mumbled as she sighed in relief while Yang rushed up to her and hugs her in joy.

"So happy you're okay!" Yang shouted in relief as she looked at her younger half-sister. The two half-sisters looked up at the sky as they saw the Nevermore still flying overhead and roaring.

"Hey guys that thing is circling back around." Jaune stated, pointing at the Nevermore.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss pointed out.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby agreed with the Ice Queen.

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind." Jaune agreeing with his first friend's idea as grabbed a white Rook piece while Ruby took a white Knight piece.

"Fine, but I want an explanation later about what he is!" Weiss demanded, pointing her sword at Big Chill, in case he really is a Grimm.

But before Ben could comment to the Ice Queen, everyone started running back to the cliffs.

They managed to make it a third away there when the Nevermore caught up making everyone hide behind different pillars.

"Well that's great." Yang said sarcastically.

"Well it can't get any worse." Ben added only to be proven wrong when the Deathstalker he froze earlier appeared.

* * *

 **BGM - Messing with the Best - Miracle of Sound - Bayonetta 2 Soundtrack (2014)**

"Ah, man, run!" Jaune running with his new partner, Pyrrha, and the two half-sisters.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren commanded, running with Ultimate Big Chill.

As Nora nodded, she then started running out of her hiding place to shoot the Nevermore grim with her grenade launcher, however, the Deathstalker appeared behind her as she was quickly saved by Ren and Blake, cross-slashing the Grimm's shell only for a green flash of light to appear behind her and slam into the scorpion-like Grimm.

What she, Blake, and Ren saw was a yellow and black sphere, giving off the appearance of a roly-poly. It was about the size of a small car before it opened up to show a soft under belly of an unknown creature. It was a hulking, broad-shouldered creature with full human-like teeth whose body is covered in natural, yellow armor plating on its back, shoulders, and the backs of its arms. It was mostly white, with black on its upper half. It had four claws on both of his hands, armored plating on its legs, large green eyes, and green hourglass symbol on its chest.

"Just what in Oum are you?" Ren asked with wide eyes.

"One of a kind... Now let's get out of here!" Cannonbolt replied, before changing into the Petrosapien, Diamondhead, to join the others running across the bridge.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha shouted, shooting the Deathstalker Grimm with the rifle part of her weapon to buy some time for Blake and Ren to get on the bridge.

All was going well until the Nevermore came back and head butted the bridge trapping Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren with the Deathstalker.

As Jaune slowly got up, he realized that he need to get over there.

"Man, we got to get over there they need help!" Jaune shouted in worry as he stood next to Nora.

"Let's do this!" Nora yelled with a grin.

"Yeah, but, uh… I can't make that jump." Jaune said nervously.

Nora just grinned, knocking Jaune back as she transformed her grenade launcher into her mighty hammer.

"Oh, wait!" Jaune cried out to the hammer wielding girl. "No, no, no!" he pleaded.

Ignoring the male blonde's, Nora jumped high into the air and slammed her hammer on the collapsing bridge, successfully launching herself right at the center of the Deathstalker's skull. She quickly switched her hammer to its grenade launcher mode and began to fire at it as she quickly used her weapon to avoid the incoming golden stinger but she accidentally knocked off Blake making her fall from the edge.

As Blake used her weapon's kusarigama/chain scythe mode, she quickly turned her whole body to throw it at the edge of the bridge, but she missed. With a ledge fast approaching, she closed her eyes waiting for the end to come. Until somehow she felt her body being caught by someone and unknowingly touched an unknown object with her hand causing a small beep and an unknown voice to occur.

 _ **"Uncatalogued DNA detected!"**_

She opened her eyes only to meet by a bright yellow ray that scanned her from head to toe, as she quickly closed her eyes.

"Are you OK?" asked a familiar gravelly voice. As she opened her eyes and looked up to see who was her savior, Her eyes widen in shock as it was the same icy blue moth man from the news she saw of the White Fang's recent dust robbery in Vale's Industrial District.

She also felt pain from a pinch in her finger as she looked down at the moth man's hour glass symbol. The hourglass changed into a double helix strand as it glowed yellow. And what also surprised her more, is that she heard some sort of A.I. (Artificial Intelligence) speaking from the Hourglass symbol.

 _ **"Unknown DNA sample acquired. Scan complete. Faunus DNA scanned and Subspecies recognized. Cat Faunus. Unlocked and available on Playlist 15."**_ The hourglass symbol spoke much to the shock of the former White Fang member.

"You are not human are you...?" The moth man asked, figuring out that the ravenette girl he saved was another Faunus, a Cat Faunus to be exact. But they both knew it was not a question. Before Blake could ask how the moth man knows her secret, they were interrupted by the Nevermore trying to make them into a snack.

"You need to chill out buddy." Big Chill retorted with an ice pun, freezing its eyes and letting Blake cut its back before jumping off landing next to her partner, Yang, on the top of the columns where she was standing.

"It is tougher than it looks." Blake pointed out, slightly out of breath from all the fighting. As she was thinking of how to defeat the Grimm with her partner, she heard a sound of a transformation and saw a green flash as she covered her eyes. When she opened them, she saw that the blue moth man was replaced by a fiery, magma-based humanoid entity whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks with the same green hourglass symbol as the moth man. She is definitely going to want some answers from this boy who her partner's half-sister said that his name is Ben.

"Then let's turn up the heat!" Big Chill shouted, turning into the Pyronite, Heatblast.

"I like the way you think, hot stuff! Let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang shouted with a grin before turning serious.

As everyone was firing there respected weapons or powers at the Nevermore, all of that was doing it was making it angry until it crash into the support columns of the temple they were standing on making everyone run up the pieces and Heatblast using his flames to project himself up via propulsion onto a bridge.

"None of this is working!" Weiss stated with a frown. She turned to face Ruby to see if she had a idea as she looked at Blake swinging from her long ribbon and Yang and Heatblast shooting a barrage of explosive fire dust bullets and pure hot fire at the Grimm.

"I have a Plan! Cover me!" Ruby proposed.

As Ruby was getting her plan ready, Jaune and the others were fighting the Deathstalker.

"We gotta move!" Jaune running to fight the Grimm with his new teammates.

As the Deathstalker swing both its pincers, Pyrrha blocking the left pincer while Jaune blocked the right pincer, knocking it off balance so Ren could shoot it and jumped on the stinger so he could start shooting at the base between it and the tail while Nora fires more grenades at the attacking claws. Pyrrha hurls her javelin straight into one of the monster's ten eyes, making it throw him to the side.

"Ren!" Nora shouted in worry of her childhood friend.

As Jaune was getting up, he noticed the stinger was hanging limply.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted, pointing to the stinger as Pyrrha understood what he is talking about. Pyrrha then threw her shield with enough accuracy, slcing the stinger off as it falls into its head.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune commanded, as the orange haired girl nodded.

"Heads up!" she shouted, catching on to the blondes idea. She then jumped up onto Pyrrha's shield and pulled the trigger on her hammer, launching herself in the air giggling the whole time before smashing her hammer on the golden stinger, killing the Deathstalker for good along with the bridge collapsing on beneath it.

As we join the others, we see Yang and Heatblast still shooting their barrage of explosive fire dust bullets and pure hot fire at the Nevermore. Until, Yang managed to shoot it in the eye and Heatblast setting its wing on fire. As the Grimm turned back around to eat one of the them, she got an idea.

As if time slowed down, Yang jumped into the birds mouth, holding it open with one arm and firing multiple rounds inside its mouth with her other arm.

"I! Hope! You're! **Hung-! ...-gry!** " She shouted after each shot, adding four more as she looked behind her and jumps back from its mouth onto a ruin, causing the creature to crash into the cliffs.

Once she seen Ruby and the others, she quickly catch on to the plan that her sister came up with. So she passed Weiss as the Nevermore was starting to get up. Not wanting to let a plan fail, she quickly froze the end of its tail trapping it.

While the Schnee heiress was doing that, Blake throw her sword in its kusarigarma mode across to Yang as she managed to catch it, forming a huge black ribbon slingshot. Ruby launch herself in the air to position herself on the ribbon, letting Ben who turned into Four Arms was pulling it back with his enhanced strength long enough for Weiss to put a black glyph on the ribbon.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss stated with a frown.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked, feeling slightly nervous.

"Hmm! Can I!" Weiss replied with a confident smirk before Four Arms looked at her and then Ruby.

"Can't? Ruby asked.

"Of course I can!" She replied giving both Four Arms and Ruby an annoyed glare.

"Enough arguing, Fire!" Ruby shouted after pumping her gun.

As Ruby was launched into the air, she started to fire her sniper scythe until she landed on the side of the cliff with the scythe blade against the head of the Nevermore.

Weiss then creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashes through by firing the entire way up. Yang, Blake, Four Arms, and an exhausted Weiss watch her climb up with the bird in her grasp until, both warrior and monster crying out, Ruby reaches the top of the cliff, circles up, fires one last shot, and rends the Nevermore's head from its shoulders in a shower of petals.

She lands beside the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice below while the Ultimatrix-bearer, Weiss, Blake, Yang and, farther away, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren watch in amazement.

"Wow..." Jaune said in awe and amazement.

Ruby, her cape and petals flowing with the wind, looks down to her friends as they peer up.

"Well... That was a thing!" Yang added as her younger half-sister continued to smile.

 **BGM ends**

* * *

 **Beacon Amphitheater**

"Russel Thrust. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you have retrieve the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as.. Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by... Cardin Winchester." Ozpin said to the four boys in the auditorium, as the audience applauded.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieve the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper) led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin said shocking the male blonde.

"Huh me?" asked a shocked and confused Jaune Arc.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin congratulated, along with the newly first year students. The newly formed team celebrated with Nora jumping into Ren's arms and Pyrrha punching Jaune in the shoulder knocking him down making the audience in the room full of applause and laughter.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you have retrieve the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you work together as Team RWBY (Ruby) led by... Ruby Rose." Ozpin said, surprising Ruby.

"I am so proud of you!" Yang shouted over the applause as she congratulated and hugged her younger half-sister.

"And finally Benjamin Tennyson! You have collected two out of the three pieces for your initiation. Now normally this would prevent you from coming to my school, but since you impressed me with your heroism, your ability to think different strategies on the fly, and finally your selflessness for putting yourself in front of others before you. From this day forth, you shall be known as Team 10 led by... Ben Tennyson." Ozpin announced as the Ultimatrix-bearer smiled, rubbing the back of his head with his eye close as he blushed.

The young hero could hear the audience applauding him while others were interested of his transformations.

"Now, three more future team members will be added to yours as time goes on." Ozpin added as he finished. The headmaster then began to show everyone of Ben's accomplishments during the Initiation and all of his different transformations.

 _'Well this looks like it's shaping up to be an interesting year.'_ Ben thought as he smiled, walking away from the audience. But unfortunately, he was cut off by two familiar girls: The exalted SDC heiress, Weiss Schnee, and the former terrorist of the White Fang/troubled Cat Faunus, Blake Belladonna, as both girls were both near his personal space.

"Alright you, I waited long enough! I want answers! How are you able to do all of those transformations? Why does that symbol on your watch appear every time you change? Tell me now!" Weiss demanded as she pointed her index finger at him.

"And how did you stop the White Fang dust robbery at the Industrial District in Vale? Why did your symbol that is on your gauntlet scanned me?! " Blake also inquired her eyes narrowing into slits and secretly trying to figure out how did this boy with a strange watch gauntlet. managed to figure out that she was a Cat Faunus.

But before either girl could get their answer, Ben was engulfed in a emerald green flash, forcing the two girls and everyone including Team JNPR, Team CRDL, Professor Ozpin, and the audience to cover their eyes. When the green flash subsided, he disappeared. As everyone began to wonder how did Ben Tennyson managed to disappeared in front of their very eyes, Ruby managed to get her new team's attention and sighed as she spoke to her new partner and her half-sister's partner.

"Ben did that same trick to me after he left me with Professor Goodwitch." Ruby said as she pouted cutely like a puppy while Yang patted her back, comforting her with a hopeful expression.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm pretty sure Ben had a good reason not to tell us, but it's his decision to make." Yang said to her as her new partner, and her half-sister's partner turned to face her.

"But, I kinda have to agree with you three, how did he transform into those forms? Especially that... dreamy, hot stuff, handsome, magma man." The blonde party girl purred as her cheeks were blushing red with a perverted grin.

This earned a disgusted look from Weiss, a small blush from Ruby, and a slightly blushing and nosebleeding Blake.

Unbeknowest to everyone in the auditorium, Ben tranformed into his familiar human/alien hybrid that is known to be only an inch tall, has green wings as well as one large, green cyclopean-eye. A body that is compsoed of a carbon/silicon-based alloy, possessing triangular feet, and adorning the familiar green hourglass symbol on its chest.

This was once again, Nanomech, one of his transformations that is identified as an unknown biomechanical/nanomechanical based organism.

" **Nanomech!** " The tiny hybrid shouted in a voice to what most creatures larger than him would hear it as a squeaky high pitched voice while organisms his size would hear it as a deeper voice.

"Phew... I don't have time for those two." Nanomech muttered, flying away from the auditorium undetected.

 _'Well the good news is that I gained a new Faunus DNA sample from that Cat Faunus, Blake Belladonna. Man, I just hope the rest of the school wouldn't be able to figure out my secret.'_ Nanomech thought, continuing to fly back to his dorm.

* * *

 **BGM - Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2016 Theme- Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice (2016)**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi I'm Ben Tennys** **on. So after my performance at the Initiation, I passed with flying colors. I even managed to help out Ruby, and the other students by helping them defeat a Deathstalker and Nevermore. Unfortunately, the heiress to the SDC, Weiss Schnee, and another girl, Blake Belladonna, who is also a Cat Faunus, now started demanding about my transformations, I don't trust them for now since I tend to keep the Ultimatrix concealed. Luckily, only Team CFVY, Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Qrow know about the watch, and the rest of the students here at Beacon don't. Well one day or the other, they'll know about it naturally.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien...**

 **Ben 10 / Generator Rex: Heroes United 2**

 **Ben Tennyson: Rex! It** **is good to see you again man!**

 **Rex Salazar: It's good to see you again, Ben. The doc explained everything but still won't explain why are we here.**

 **Ben Tennyson: Yeah, he kinda does that. I think he just loves doing that.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: There you have it folks, Ben's Initiation. Now nornally, the reason he didn't fight Ozpin is because he decided to help out RWBY and JNPR is in his nature. Also how did you like Rath fighting Qrow and Terraspin fighting Goodwitch. Did I satisfy you guys enough with the fight scenes? OK, be sure to tune in next time for Volume 1 Issue 10 where Rex Salazar joins Team 10. And get ready for the two heroes of their respective earths that are parallel to each other by Man of Action to unite once again. See Ya!**

 **Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Beta Reader: Darth Sparda**


	13. V1 I10: Ben 10&Gen Rex: Heroes United 2

Volume 1 Issue 10: Ben 10 / Generator Rex: Heroes United 2

 **Volume 1 Issue 10 Opening**

 **BGM - Anime Mix AMV (Gyakuten Winner Full Song) (Lyrics translated in English)**

 **Run time: 4:25**

 **RWBY: Ultimate Alien**

 _ **Verse 1**_

 _ **[The whole world has its eyes on you**_

 _ **Even though you can't tell that for certain**_

 _ **At this point, who can say**_

 _ **What the true answer is?]**_

 **[The opening begins with a shot of microscopic machines, more specifically, Nanites, floating around in Rex's blood as they began to generate into a familiar orange gauntlet, The Smack Hands, as they perform a screen wipe transitioning to a shot of inside of a familiar Level 20 alien device, The Ultimatrix, with green blood cells floating, representing alien DNA, as the scene switches to above the Ultimatrix dial with the familiar green hourglass symbol glowing bright emerald green.]**

 _ **[The goddess has been flipping her coin**_

 _ **It's a sign that something's going to change**_

 _ **It may take a long way to reach your goal**_

 _ **But now's the time to take the first step]**_

 **[The next scene shows a close up of a dark figure's clothing which is then revealed to be Rex's jacket, then another close up figure of that person's clothing revealed to be Ben's jacket focusing on the number 10 in white on a black circle base on the vertical white stripe his left pectoral. It then changes to show both of our heroes faces as they both have smirks on their faces, signifying their determination.]**

 _ **[Such things as 'fate'**_

 _ **Aren't set in stone**_

 _ **Believing in your inspiration**_

 _ **Is all you can do]**_

 **[The next scene changes to a beautiful night in a unknown battlefield where we see Team RWBY (think of their appearance and the place they were in the BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle [Opening Movie] ) who are standing a few feet away from the two heroes with their own personal expressions and gestures. They then began to unsheathe their weapons as they prepared themselves for battle against the Ultimatrix-bearer and the Human EVO.]**

 _ **[Let's make striking accusations**_

 _ **Running from the future will only lead to regret**_

 _ **As you're facing forward, as you're starting to sweat**_

 _ **Let your tears out with a shout**_

 _ **Objection!]**_

 **[As the four color-coded girls jumped into the air, they began to fight our two heroes in a friendly rival battle. Ruby slashing with her scythe, Weiss stabbing with her rapier, Blake coming with a dual slash from her katana and sheath, and Yang coming in with a right hook. Ben and Rex both jumped out of the way, as Ben transformed into his Galvanic Mechamorph, Upgrade, and quickly merged with Rex, forming the familiar Upgrade Suit as the young EVO pulled down his signature goggles, and used his nanites to build one of his original Nanite Machines, The Boogie Pack, which was then upgraded into the Hyper Jet to quickly fly into the air. As Upgrade Rex quickly gone airborne, he quickly build his Smack Hands which were then upgraded into the Power Fists. The alien enhanced-Human EVO quickly fired them along with his Hyper Jet's heat-seeking missiles as projectiles, forcing the four girls to scatter and dodge the incoming alien enhanced-Nanite machines as it quickly made contact with the ground forming a small emerald green smoke cloud.]**

 _ **[Let's make a turnabout on justice**_

 _ **When you're driven into a corner, that's your chance**_

 _ **Any kind of love, any kind of dream**_

 _ **You can fulfill them, surely**_

 _ **Surely, you can emerge victorious]**_

 **[As soon as the smoke cloud died down, Team RWBY were about to retaliate with their attacks until a pink energy sphere about the size of a grenade and a huge rock were coming towards them as they quickly dodged it as the pink sphere expelled a small, charged energy blast of Mana and huge rock breaking into smaller pieces. And looked towards where the projectiles were coming from.]**

 _ **Verse 2**_

 _ **[The feeling of defeat is quite strong**_

 _ **And so is the loss of our things**_

 _ **When times get so painful**_

 _ **It feels nice to be able to hold someone's hand]**_

 **[The projectiles were no doubt thrown by Ben's cousin, Gwen Tennyson, and their friend, Kevin E. Levin both having arrived at the fight. As Gwen's hands were glowing with mana while Kevin absorb matter from the ground, the two of them jumped in ready to lend their leader and his friend a hand or two.]**

 _ **[Not even limits**_

 _ **Are comprehensible**_

 _ **Feeling the pressure**_

 _ **Is all you can do]**_

 **[As Team RWBY were seen backing up, Gwen and Kevin already arrived ready to join the party with Upgrade Rex as the two fused heroes landed on the ground, with Upgrade Rex building the B.F.S (Big Fat Sword) on his right arm as it was instantly upgraded into the Alien Excalibur.]**

 _ **[From here are striking accusations**_

 _ **Unsolvable problems, like challenges**_

 _ **You can do it, alongside me**_

 _ **Let your spirit out with a shout**_

 _ **Objection!]**_

 **[As soon as Team RWBY quickly came together, they quickly saw the two newcomers. Ruby then commanded Weiss and Blake to perform their "Checkmate" team attack, as Weiss and Blake quickly moved in to attack Ben and his team. However, Gwen managed to use one of her spells from her spellbook as she quickly used a spell to force gravity on Weiss and Blake, forcing them to be on their knees kneeling before the Ultimatrix-bearer/Human EVO, Anodite hybrid, and Osmosian in front of them.]**

 _ **[Let's make a turnabout on justice**_

 _ **It's a chance, just by the skin of our teeth**_

 _ **Any kind of wall, any kind of headwind**_

 _ **They aren't that frightening, surely**_

 _ **Surely, you can emerge victorious]**_

 **[As soon as the monochrome pair were down, Upgrade Rex quickly commanded Gwen and Kevin to attack them while they were down as the two were sent flying near the two half-sisters of the Rose-Xiao Long-Branwen Family. The two half-sisters were sweating of how their boyfriends and their new friends managed to take down their partners.]**

 _ **[Each of those moments**_

 _ **Intersects with the future**_

 _ **Such encounters**_

 _ **May lead to miracles]**_

 **[Ruby and Yang decided to recklessly charge at their fused boyfriends until Gwen managed to restrain both of them as Upgrade Rex ran at Ruby while Stone Kevin charged at Yang with his stone right hand as it increased in size.]**

 _ **[Let's make striking accusations**_

 _ **Running from the future will only lead to regret**_

 _ **As you're facing forward, as you're starting to sweat**_

 _ **Let your tears out with a shout**_

 _ **Objection!]**_

 **[As soon as they reached the half-sisters, Upgrade Rex switched Alien Excalibur with his Power Fists as he retracted his spikes on the alien gauntlets, landing a direct hit Ruby as she was sent flying towards the knocked out Blake and Weiss. As Kevin landed a right hook on Yang so hard, it too caused her aura to shimmer and deplete as she was sent flying towards to the rest of her teammates.**

 _ **[Let's make a turnabout on justice**_

 _ **When you're driven into a corner, that's your chance**_

 _ **Any kind of love, any kind of dream**_

 _ **You can fulfill them, surely**_

 _ **Surely, you can emerge victorious]**_

 **[As Team RWBY was defeated, Upgrade separated from Rex as he turned back into Ben while Gwen and Kevin walked up to them as they sighed in relief and claimed victory for the win. The team decided to carry each of the four knocked out members of Team RWBY back to the infirmary at Beacon Academy. Ben transformed into Four Arms and carried Yang, Rex carried Ruby on his left shoulder, Gwen used her magic to levitate Weiss and Team RWBY's weapons, and finally Kevin like Rex carried Blake on his right shoulder. The four members of Team 10 walked back over to the large, green jet that resembled a Concorde which is actually the Rust Bucket 3. A heavily modified standard issue Plumber Jet. The song ends as it changes to a orange background as Rex's gear symbol appeared in the middle as Ben's Ultimatrix symbol was placed on the gray circle of Rex's gear symbol. Then, Team RWBY and Team JNPR's emblems appear as they were placed over the tiny circles near Rex's symbol, more specifcally the tiny circles near each gear tooth. As Ben and Rex appeared with their eyes closed, they opened their eyes as they took their signature poses. Ben holding up his left arm with the Ultimatrix as the green hourglass glowed bright emerald green while Rex just crossed his arms with a smirk. Finally, the title of the chapter appeared and the opening ends.]**

* * *

 **Team RWBY's Dorm, Beacon Academy Dorms; Beacon Academy**

 **10:10 A.M.**

 **4 hours after Initiation**

After a shocking and difficult initiation, many of Beacon's students, Team RWBY and JNPR included, were asking questions to themselves.

The main question of which was: How was a young man who looked younger than most of the future Huntsman and Huntresses, minus Ruby, was so freaking powerful.

Some of the many other questions were: How many forms does he have at his disposal?, What does the green hourglass symbol that is shared by all his forms mean? And finally what was the source of his power that allowed him to transform into these things?

Weiss and Blake were suspicious of this boy and were both intent on discovering what power he wields that is able to put to shame the abilities and skill of Huntresses and Huntsman alike.

As soon as the both of them walked up to Ben and demanded to know his power, he quickly disappeared in a green flash of light. Weiss and the other students of Beacon were shocked as the boy disappeared from right in front of them.

Blake, however, decided that the best course of action was to hunt him down and interrogate him. All she had to do was follow him undetected and when the time is right ambush him from the shadows and interrogate him in the darkness in hopes of finding out his secret. Just like in the books she's read.

Team RWBY went back to their dorm to rest after their initiation. Blake, however, decided the time was right to follow Ben and discover the source of his transformations. As soon she got her suitcase, she opened it up and pulled out her disguise.

Her disguise consisted of a full-length double-breasted and twin-tailed black trench coat, with a hood, long sleeves, broad shoulders, and a waist-high slit going up the back (similar to a duster). It has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. The zipper features a small Unversed symbol. It has silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region. In addition with this disguise comes with a matching set of black pants, black gloves, and black boots with narrow toes and prominent heels.

 _'Perfect. Good thing I kept this thing throughout my time during my time in the White Fang. This will help me blend in with the shadows and perfect my ninja status.'_ Blake thought perfectly as she began to put it on as her teammates were resting on their beds.

As soon as Blake put on her disguise and her weapon, Gambol Shroud, strapped on the magnetic sheet of metal on her back underneath, she turned around to see her new teammates still asleep.

She let out a sigh of relief and walked out of the door as she then walked outside the dorm buildings and leapt from rooftop to rooftop until she spotted Ben on the ground walking to Beacon Tower. She then witnessed him transform into the same blue moth man as flew towards the tower apparently going through the structure with some sort of intangibility.

After witnessing the boy's power from a safe distance, Blake then jumped onto the ground and ran towards the shadows near the buildings as she waited patiently for Ben to come down from the tower.

* * *

 **Headmaster's Office, Beacon Tower;** **Beacon Academy**

It was a bright afternoon at Beacon Academy.

Ben arrived in Ozpin's office remembering the day that after his initiation he was to report to the his office so Ozpin can share his deep, personal secrets to the young shapeshifter.

As instructed by the headmaster, Ben is forbidden to not to leak this information and it must never leave his mouth as he didn't want everyone at Beacon to know what was Ozpin hiding.

As soon as Ben sat down in his chair, Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, and Qrow Branwen began to explain to Ben that magic is definitely real in the World of Remnant, long after the birth of humanity, Dust, Aura, Semblances and the Creatures of Grimm.

As soon as they finished the story of magic and the four seasonal Maidens, Ben silently crossed his arms with his eyes closed as he was trying to absorb all of the information that he learned.

And he also learned that the actual Fall Maiden is in a coma as she is resting deep below in the secret vault below the academy and there is apparently an Alpha of the Creatures of Grimm.

A mysterious female master of these mindless beasts, who calls herself Salem.

Qrow took a swig from his hip flask as he and Goodwitch stood next to Ozpin's desk on opposite sides, where the headmaster is currently sitting.

"Really? No questions?" Qrow asked the Ultimatrix wielder.

"Of course I have questions..." Ben sighed as he looked down at the floor. "It's just that... this info is completely what I didn't expected to be."

"Sure, of course." Qrow replied as he sighed.

"So let me get this straight...these Maidens..." Ben spoke up, with one eyebrow raised. "They're powerful fighters that don't need Dust to use magic."

"Yeah." Qrow answered.

"And there are four of them?" Ben asked the secret faction of Remnant.

"Yup. Always." Goodwitch answered next.

"Which means that, whenever one of them dies, the power transfers to someone - a female - that they cared about?" Ben finished asking the three adults.

"Whoever was in their thoughts last. Important distinction. Best option is someone we can trust. Regardless, their souls become combined, in a way." Qrow replied to the shapeshifter.

"You see, Ben, The previous Fall Maiden, Amber, had been attacked. She was young, inexperienced. And her assailant, who we don't know her name, somehow managed to steal some of her power, but not all of it. We were afraid that if we didn't do something, the rest would go to her as well." Ozpin explained.

"Ok, then why you are telling me all of this Professor?" Ben asked the cursed headmaster, "I know that Remnant is not my home, but I didn't know of this... beneath your school is an actual maiden out of the four that can levitate in the air, and manipulate the season of Fall such as creating enormously powerful gusts of wind, telekinetically move leaves and freeze them solid to create deadly projectiles, manipulate the weather and bring lightning down upon her enemies, as well as shoot deadly fireballs. That is like something I would see my Grandma Verdona could do with any element but at a much stronger rate than these four maidens." Ben stated.

While he can understand that these Maidens are kinda similar to Anodites, however, they can only manipulate any element they choose, not to being limited by their season, and to be honest one major difference is that Anodites can do Elemental Manipulation with their Mana and Magic.

But these four Maidens, they don't use their Aura or Semblance, as magic in Remnant is completely independent from it.

"Are you saying grandmother's powers are similar to maidens here in Remnant?" Ozpin asked quite amused that Ben is comparing these maidens to his grandmother, but that what does that have to do with anything.

"Well...no. My grandmother, Verdona, she's an Anodite. A race of energy being aliens that hail from the planet Anodyne." Ben explaining his alien grandmother's heritage. "You see Anodites are known to be a free-spirited race as they most don't take life as seriously as most humans in my universe. Like some would disregard the morality of their actions and would rather satisfy their own personal pleasures, but that doesn't stop them from helping others. My grandmother stated that her kind help "scads of people" and can be slightly condescending to non-energy beings. Anodites have the ability to manipulate Mana or Life Energy in my universe. It's kinda like Aura, but instead of giving you semblances, it allows you to manipulate in its raw form or pure energy, perform magic, and limited reality warping. Only female Anodites are seen as their entire body are humanoid-shaped construct of pure mana. They're a a deep-dark purple color with long flowing tentacles at their head, symbolizing hair, which are a bright pinkish purple glowing color. However, it is unknown if they're are Male Anodites in my universe." Ben concluded with his explanation of his Anodite grandmother and her kind.

"Hmmm... Interesting." Ozpin completely amused that not Ben has advanced technology but also has energy being aliens that gives them the ability to manipulate their own life energy like aura and semblances.

"Yep, my cousin, Gwen, is half Anodite and half human. My grandmother stated that it takes 75 years for an Anodite or Anodite hybrid like Gwen to completely master their powers, but for Gwen if she uses her full Anodite power for too long she'll risk losing her humanity." Ben said solemnly.

"Wow, that's kinda scary..." Qrow commented, getting nods from Ozpin and Goodwitch. The fact that Ben's grandmother and cousin are powerful energy alien beings (half alien to describe his cousin) that have the ability to manipulate their life force similar to aura, but with magic, energy constructs, and limited reality warping in their universe that could easily put Dust, Auras, and Semblances to shame.

"Well, let's get back on topic, Ben." Ozpin spoke up. "Anyway, the reason that the four seasonal Maidens are very important to us is because they hold the key to the Relics.

"Relics? What do the chess pieces have to do with the maidens?" Ben asked confused of why do the chess pieces have to with four powerful, magical, season powered females.

"No, not _those_ relics, Benjamin." Ozpin replied chuckling at Ben's confusion. "Qrow why don't you go ahead and tell him." he suggested to his associate.

"Sure thing, Oz, if you don't mind." Qrow replied to Ozpin, who replied back with a nod, prompting Qrow to look at the Ultimatrix-bearer in front of him as he started to explain the story to him. "Long ago, there were two brothers. The older sibling, the god of light, found joy in creating forces of life. Meanwhile, the younger brother, the god of darkness, spent his time creating forces of destruction. As you can imagine, they both had pretty different ideas about how things should go.

"Like what? The Wicked Witch of the West going toe to toe with the Goodwitch of the North." Ben joked as he interrupted the story.

"What?!" Goodwitch, along with Qrow, and Ozpin were a bit taken back from that irrelative question. "No!" Goodwitch replied angrily to the shapeshifter, annoyed by that movie reference before turning her attention to Qrow. "Continue, Qrow."

Qrow nodded as he continued the story about the Brother Gods. "The older one would spend his days creating water, plants, wildlife. And at night, his brother would wake to see all the things that the elder had made and become disgusted. To counteract his brother's creations, the god of darkness brought drought, fire, famine, all he could do to rid Remnant of life. Life always returned. So one night, the younger brother went and made something - something that shared his innate desire to destroy anything and everything."

"The Creatures of Grimm." Ben answered correctly.

"You guessed it." Qrow told him. "The older brother finally had enough. Knowing that their feud couldn't last like this forever, he proposed that they make one final creation... together, something that they could both be proud of, their masterpiece."

"Dorothy, The Tin Man, The Cowardly Lion, and The Scarecrow, walking down the Yellow Brick Road while singing "We're off to see the Wizard!" while trying to have the courage to stand up to the Wicked Salem Witch of the West?" Ben joked randomly in the middle of the story, which prompts everyone, to look at him strangely.

There was silence for a few seconds before the dusty old crow of Team STRQ to laugh as he accidentally dropped his hip flask to ground while Ozpin had a smile on his face as he was amused of the young man's optimism and his sense of humor that can rival and put Qrow's partner of Team STRQ and now teacher of Signal Academy, Taiyang Xiao Long, and his daughter, Yang Xiao Long, annoying sense of humor and puns to shame despite the dark situation they were discussing currently.

"Benjamin..." Glynda said with a disappointed and a angrily tone in her voice.

"Come on. Hear me out. From my experience as a world famous superhero over the past 6 years, I've learned that no matter wherever you are in the universe, no matter if you're an evil god, alien or not. NOBODY can deny that the Fall Maiden, Amber, is kinda like Dorothy from the movie I watched, The Wizard of Oz." Ben argued jokingly.

"Ben. Enough with the movie references and puns." Glynda retorted, angrily.

"Never!" Ben immediately retorted. "It was well worth it of watching that movie when I was 5 years old and now I can get used to this." he said, trying to make it sound more convincing.

"I-I can't believe we're having this irrelevant conversation." Glynda said, absolutely astonished that they went from talking about the Brother Gods of Remnant to fictional characters in a movie in Ben's Universe that are references to their names.

"Me neither." Ben retorted, while Qrow was still laughing uncontrollably.

"Alright! Settle down, everyone!" Ozpin said with a short chuckle, as he too found the movie joke reference a little funny especially the part where Ben joked about Salem.

As Qrow slowly stops laughing and picks up his hip flask, Ozpin turned to him as he finished laughing. "Care to finish the story, Qrow?" He asked his colleague.

"Okay...okay..." Qrow said while trying to regain his breath from all that laughter as he took another swig of booze from his hip flask. "Okay, where was I? Oh yeah!" He said, sounding more serious now. "So, the younger brother agreed that this last great creation would be given the power to both create and destroy. It would be given the gift of knowledge, so that it could learn about itself and the world around it. And most importantly, it would be given the power to choose, to have free will to take everything it had learned and decide which path to follow - the path of light or the path of darkness. And that is how Humanity came to be."

"But... what does that have to do with them?" Ben asked the scythe wielder.

"Well, that's the kicker." Qrow replied. "See, the four gifts to mankind - knowledge, creation, destruction and choice - aren't just metaphorical. Each of them exists in a physical form, left behind by the gods before they abandoned Remnant, and each of them is extraordinarily powerful. If someone were to collect all four, they'd be able to change the world. That's exactly what the enemy wants. The Huntsman Academies were created to train generations of Humanity's protectors, but they also serve another purpose - guarding the Relics. When Ozpin's predecessor founded the schools, he built them around the Relics to act as a fortress. Not only would they be easier to defend, but they would constantly be surrounded by trained warriors. The hope was that hiding them would keep mankind from using them against itself... and, of course, keeping them out of her reach." He finished explaining the long, and unnecessarily drawn out story of the Brother Gods and the Relics.

"So yeah, there's that." Qrow said.

"Her. You mean Salem?" Ben spoke up with a question.

"That's right. Not much is known about her. Quite frankly, that's not what matters. What matters right now is that she wants the Relics, and if she gets them, it's not going to end well." Qrow said grimly.

Ben scoffed. "Seriously? Salem? What kind of a stupid Grimm master would name herself after a series of hearings and prosecutions of women who claimed to be possessed by the devil and accused several local women of witchcraft in my Earth's history in the late 1600's in the city of **SALEM** , Massachusetts. Plus, out of all the enemies I'd made over and have faced for the past 6 years, I'm sure she doesn't really stand out from the rest." He jokingly said making jokes of the Grimm Master.

Ozpin and Qrow were laughing at his jokes of Salem, while Glynda was annoyed on the outside, but on the inside she had to admit it was funny of Ben to make fun of Salem.

"What makes you say that?" Glynda asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm sure she is one of your typical 'I want to take over the world using great power that I don't know much about and would SURELY destroy me in the end because I was a 'stupid idiot type of villain'." Ben said referencing one or two of his enemies that wanted the Omnitrix or Ultimatrix.

The reason for that is because some want it for their own personal goals of conquering the universe or Earth but in reality, they cannot as they learn the number one lesson: Never underestimate Ben 10 and his team.

"By the way, Professor... These relics sound kinda exactly like Ascalon." Ben said, recalling when he and his team discover Sir George was fighting an unknown creature from another dimension that killed him, until before his dying breath, he gave him the sword, Ascalon.

As he told Ben and his team that Azmuth was the one who created it and gave it to him as he deemed him worthy to wield its power to slay a dragon and absorb the creature's power, Diagon, into the sword itself.

Ben reluctantly took the sword and used its power to restore every human on earth until Azmuth found at. At first, he wanted to take it back, but since Ben used the sword's power to defeat some of his greatest enemies and not getting corrupted with the power.

Azmuth deemed him worthy as he allowed Ben to keep the sword as long as he kept it hidden inside the Ultimatrix where no one won't be able to find and use the sword for evil.

"Ascalon?" Ozpin asked, as Glynda and Qrow leered in wanting to know what Ben is talking about.

Ben sighed as he said, "Before Azmuth created the Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix, he created a powerful weapon, a sword that can tap into the fundamental forces of my universe itself as the source of its power. That sword was Ascalon." Ben said remembering what Azmuth told him about his first creation.

"Why would the creator create such a powerful weapon like that? Glynda asked with widen eyes of why would a powerful weapon would harness the power of the universe as its source.

Ben sighed, as he explained. "Well, the reason he did it is because he was inspired to. When he was looking at the night sky with his Galvan girlfriend, Zennith, he saw planetary system in perfect alignment while spending time with her on a planet. As Azmuth went to work on the sword, Zennith deemed his first creation irresponsible, but Azmuth ignored her warnings and finally completed it. As a result, Zennith left him but he ignored it. Years later, it was stolen by an unknown warrior who hoped to end the eons-long civil war between the many factions on the homeworld a race of toad-like aliens who are intergalactic conquerors called the Incurseans. The result, however, was the destruction of the planet, which rendered the Incurseans scattered. Shocked by what he had done, Azmuth vowed to hide away Ascalon and dedicated himself to peaceful sciences, creating the Omnitrix as an apology for what Ascalon has done to the universe, hoping that Zennith would return to him. Years later, me and my team discovered an old knight who calls himself Sir George wielding the sword itself. He used the sword to defeat the creature from beyond, Diagon, and absorb his power into the sword itself as soon he died a honorable man. As soon he gave me the sword, I used it to restore every human back to normal, and continued to use the sword for good. Azmuth completely found out, and at first demanded to hand the sword back, but I convinced him to let me keep and use its terrible power for good. And with that, he concealed the sword by modifying its size to microscopic in order to place it inside of my Ultimatrix where no one would be able to find it and use it for evil." Ben concluded with his explanation of Azmuth's very first creation.

"So what can Ascalon do?" Qrow asked as he put away his hip flask, curious to see what Ben is capable of with a sword with the force of his universe as his power source.

"That would take to long to talk about but here are the things I can do with the sword. When I use it I gain a knight armor that is not only durable enough to survive a plane exploding but it also protects me from mind control. The sword is linked to the one who wields it, allowing them to manipulate and control the sword even when they aren't holding it. Though the Ultimatrix is locked down. I can use the sword to cut through metal and block or reflect energy blasts as well as projecting energy blasts, channeling its power through the knight armor to project shockwaves, create portals for transportation, erecting force fields, absorbing the powers of my opponents. Plus, the most powerful techniques I can use with Ascalon is that I can spin the sword to create whirlwinds powerful enough to send like a huge alien flying, and can destroy a planet." Ben said making everyone do a fish out of water look.

"Please tell me that sword is securely locked up." Ozpin begged as he hope Salem, Raven, or Ironwood also doesn't find out that his new student has a secondary even more powerful weapon like the Ultimatrix.

"If you mean by securely locked up, you mean shrunk to microscopic size inside the Ultimatrix. However, were you need two set of command codes and my DNA to unlock it then, yes." Ben replied making the everyone sigh in relief.

"Now onto more important matters, why are the four Maidens are important to the Relics?" Ben asked wanting to know how are the four Maidens and the four Relics are connected.

"You see, Ben. The four Maidens each have the power to perform feats of magic, and _they_ are the only ones capable of reaching the Relics." Ozpin answered.

"How?" Ben asked wanting to know how these powerful elemental females are able to access these powerful items.

"The Relics are each locked inside a chamber that can only be opened by a specific Maiden. Winter for the gift of Creation, Summer for Destruction, Fall for Choice and Spring for Knowledge. Spring is the problem." Qrow replied to the shapeshifter.

"What happened to her?" Ben asked as Goodwitch answered his question.

"She was determined, at first, when she inherited her powers, but the weight of responsibility proved to be too much for the child. She... ran. Abandoned her training, everyone. That was over a decade ago. There's no telling where she could be now." Glynda replied remembering what Ozpin told her, Qrow, and Ironwood, about the headmaster from Haven Academy in Mistral, Professor Leonardo Lionheart, reported to them that the Spring Maiden ran away as she claimed the weight of responsibility of protecting the Relic of Knowledge of Haven was too much for her to handle.

"Wow, that's kinda sad..." Ben said in sympathy.

"Yep. I been doing some digging around in Mistral, I have a bad feeling that Spring is being hidden somewhere out there in Anima. So I did some research, I believed that the only person I could ask to know where to find her is my sister." Qrow replied with his theory. He can be sure that his sister knows where the Spring Maiden, however, he doubts that Raven will answer his question which would make him more suspicious of what is his sister hiding from him.

"Why would you think your own sister knows where Spring is? Ben asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I've have a bad feeling that she is lying to me, and my own research that I'm still conducting, I think she knows where Spring is..." Qrow replied grimly.

But what the dusty old crow doesn't know is that the Spring Maiden was picked up by the Branwen Tribe, and what Raven did that didn't caught his attention, is that she met the previous Spring Maiden, who abandoned her responsibilities, and accepted her into the tribe. Despite giving her training in her abilities, Raven found her too weak to take advantage of her power and killed her out of "mercy," inheriting the Maiden powers as a result. Shortly after, she assigns one of her tribesmen to serve as her decoy. Said tribesman renamed herself Vernal to complete the ruse.

"Raven..." Ozpin sigh agreeing with his associate, as Goodwitch putting her hand on her face as the others could hear muttering about bandits.

"Well, I highly doubt Raven would talk to you... But hey, I'm glad I'm not going to the wilderness in Anima since I do not want to fight her and probably get ambushed by one of her bandits." Ben said mentally making plans on how to avoid the Branwen Tribe and threatening Raven if she ever tries to capture him and steal the Ultimatrix from him when he decides to explore the whole world of Remnant to get more familiar with it.

"Ditto." Qrow replied to the shapeshifter.

"Well, back on topic. Ben do you remember what Raven said about me being cursed?" Ozpin asked as the Ultimatrix-bearer remembered his first meeting with the bandit leader/Yang's mom.

"Yes, I do remember, Professor Ozpin. What does Raven mean that you are a 'cursed man'?" Ben asked as he did remembered that Ozpin promised him not to reveal his secrets to anyone including the students as he would be the only one to understand of what makes the headmaster so mysterious.

Ozpin sighed as he began to answer the shapeshifter's question, "You see, Benjamin, it's that I made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet, and I'm not exaggerating. I'm... cursed. For thousands of years, I've walked the surface of Remnant, living, dying, and reincarnating in the body of a like-minded soul. The Professor Ozpin you are seeing right now was not my first form, and clearly wasn't my last. It's... an extraordinarily strenuous process on everyone involved."

"So who… _what_ … are you?" the young hero asked the headmaster, feeling sympathetic with the headmaster.

"I am the combination of countless men who've spent their lives trying to protect the people of Remnant." Ozpin replied as his brown eyes temporarily glowed bright golden yellow as he tilted his head down in shame. "With every rebirth, my soul is eventually merged with another and I am changed, but my memories stay with me. This curse was bestowed upon me by the gods because I failed to stop Salem in the past. But we _must_ stop her now."

"And how do we do that?" Ben asked as he wanted to help the headmaster defeat Salem, and stop her from acquiring these four Relics. Don't get him wrong, even though Remnant has its own version of evil and chaotic villains. Salem to him kinda reminds him of Vilgax as both want to conquer the world, but unlike Vilgax, Salem is worse as he didn't know much about her and her powers are completely unknown to him.

Ben understands that it's none of his business as this is not his home to protect, but he will do anything to save the Multiverse or cosmos despite not being in his universe where he belongs. Like the time he ended up in a parallel version of his universe or Rex's Universe.

As he would do anything to return home, he did by helping Rex defeat a 6-year-old sentient Nanite, The Alpha Nanite, created by his older brother, Caesar Salazar, before the Nanite Event, and transporting it back to the Null Void which he banish it to in the first place mistaking the Null Void to be a empty pocket dimension, but in reality a parallel dimension connected to Ben's Universe that is actually a prison for intergalactic criminals.

And what begs the question is: How did Rex's brother managed to create a parallel equivalent of a Null Void Projector called the "Dimensional Disruptor."

Because he knew Null Void projectors were created by the Galvans, and Rex's brother somehow managed to create a parallel equivalent on his Earth for one probably due to the technology that Rex's Universe has and not just the microscopic machines every human being has on his Earth. And two their scientists are really smart on a high functioning level.

"Well, I cannot answer that question yet, Benjamin, but I deeply appreciate your concern," Ozpin replied. "Because we'll focus on the that topic later, right now I must ask you a favor."

"Alright... And what is that favor you want to ask me?" The Ultimatrix-bearer asked as he knew where this was going.

"Right, well, clearly I was meaning to ask you...can your Ultimatrix heal Amber from her condition?" Ozpin asked hoping if Ben's Ultimatrix has the same feature like the prototype Omnitrix that can be used to heal genetic damage.

"Sure! Azmuth just installed the same features like the Omnitrix and new upgrades into the Ultimatrix. I'll be willing to heal her using the Ultimatrix's repair genetic damage function." Ben replied hoping the repair function will get rid of Amber's Grimm infection that Ozpin told him about.

"Excellent! Now let's head on over, and see if it works." Ozpin replied hoping that Amber will survive, and once she does he'll be able to explain everything to her about what just happened. He then got off from his chair as Qrow, Glynda, and Ben walked on over to the elevator and push the secret button that his hidden on the elevator panel that will lead them to an underground chamber in Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **Beacon Vault**

After once again a long and boring elevator ride, Ben set foot into what appears to be an underground chamber hidden and beneath the school itself.

The chamber itself is vast and dimly lit by wall-mounted torches that cast a pale green light. The elevator leading down to the Vault is located at one end of the corridor, and at the other end of the chamber lies the comatose Fall Maiden, Amber, as her body was hooked up to her life support machines no doubt made by the Kingdom of Atlas. The corridor appears to intersect perpendicularly with another, but the other branches are not explored.

He quickly recomposed himself as he followed Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Qrow as the four of them head towards the comatose Fall Maiden who is still on Atlas Life Support as the atmosphere of this hidden room gave off a dark and grim tone.

"Wow... So this is the Beacon Vault...?" Ben asked with a low tone. No wondering why Ozpin and the other staff members are keeping this place a secret.

He understood now that if this room were to be exposed, then the school itself would be compromised by Salem. But this is the question that Ben kept asking to himself: If Beacon Academy is supposed to surround the Relic of Choice, then where is the Relic?

Ben knew a vault is always a place where in his universe obviously keep money in the form of paper money on Earth or in the whole galaxy, Taydens. In the galaxy, aliens use the alien currency which are rectangular coins called Taydens. They're diamond-like coins which are made out of the most precious substance in his universe called Taydenite.

Taydenite is also the material known to be capable of penetrating the metal Infinitum, a metal alloy constructed by the Tetramands and the metal of a Prypiatosian-B containment suit which are known to be a safety suit for Prypiatosian-B's in order to prevent their radiation from harming others with the exception of aliens who are immune to their radiation.

"Correct, Mr. Tennyson," Ozpin explained grimly, "This is where our patient, Amber, the current Fall Maiden, is held here, where Salem wouldn't find her."

"The reason that our group was founded in order to protect both mankind and the Maidens. Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength." Goodwitch spoke up next.

"And as you can imagine, the ones that succeeded weren't exactly the ones you'd want to have unimaginable power." Qrow added making Ben feel quite unease as this world is kinda more than sunshines and rainbows. This world is filled with bloody evolution and darkness that would make Vilgax's soul look black in the Null Void.

As the group managed to stop in front of the life support system, Ozpin went over to a holographic computer and began typing in a few command codes on the holographic computer.

As soon as he finished typing the codes in, Amber's pod opened up prompting the Ultimatrix-bearer to get on over with it.

Goodwitch carefully used her riding crop to channel her telekinesis semblance to gently lift Ben off his feet and move him closely to Amber's comatose body.

As Ben who was floating came close to the infected Fall Maiden, and inspected her features closely. Amber has light brown complexion, with shoulder-length, straight brown hair. She had a beauty mark below her left eye and was left with extensive facial scarring after she was attacked. She is also seen wearing a white tube top and a white skirt that are supposedly her makeshift hospital gown.

As he carefully held out his left arm a few inches away from the comatose Fall Maiden, his Ultimatrix started flashing green, as the A.I. began to speak.

 _ **"Severe genetic damage detected!"**_ The Ultimatrix spoke as it began analyzing the infection in Amber's DNA.

 _ **"Genetic code splicing error. Should we attempt to repair?"**_ The Ultimatrix asked it's user as it finished fully analyzing the genetic damage in the Fall Maiden's body.

"Yes." Ben answered with no hesitation.

He carefully placed his left hand on Amber's forehead as the hourglass symbol on the Ultimatrix began glowing bright emerald green, the genetic healing protocol activating as the power of the Level 20 alien device began to cleanse the Grimm Infection and repair Amber's genetic code. Ben quickly closed his eyes as well as the three adults behind him as the large flash of green light engulfed everyone.

When the emerald green flash died down, Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Qrow opened their eyes as the three of them were in a state of shock, Ben had done it.

As soon as the true Fall Maiden, Amber, woken up from her comatose sleep with a gasp, she carefully pulled herself up as she was still laying her body down on the life support machine. She quickly scanned the room she was in and discovered that she was in the Beacon Vault, deep below Beacon Academy itself. She saw the headmaster himself, Professor Ozpin, his second-in-command, Professor Glynda Goodwitch, and finally the man who saved her from the amber eyed woman that tried to steal her Fall Maiden powers, Qrow Branwen.

However, she felt someone's left hand on her forehead and gently removed the hand from her forehead and began to look at the person whose hand belonging to. Amber looked at the person's hand and began to take note of her savior who no doubt somehow revived her.

It was a young teenage boy with pale white skin, shaggy brown hair, green eyes. The boy wore a black t-shirt, blue pants, black shoes, and a green jacket with two horizontal white stripes on the right sleeve, one vertical white stripe on the left side of his jacket along with the number 10 in white on a black circle base on his left pectoral.

She also took note of his small smile as he sent a nod to her that he was the one who revived her.

She also looked down on the young man's left man's hand and saw strange object on his arm, as the young man carefully pulled down his left jacket sleeve as she zoomed her eyes on the object on his left arm. It was a green gauntlet-like watch that extends up to almost half of his arm. The gauntlet itself contains wrist couplings, a black rectangular button, and it's central component, which is a selection interface consisting of a round dial with a green hourglass symbol on a black circle base.

Amber shakingly place her hands on the strange gauntlet-like device as she then heard an A.I. speaking from it which shocked her.

 _ **"Genetic damage repaired!"**_ The gauntlet-like watch spoke.

Amber quickly put two and two together that the boy's gauntlet-like watch somehow healed her of Salem's Grimm insect infection. She guessed that this boy's device is no doubt is highly more advanced than what Atlas has created that is commonly seen throughout Remnant.

She quickly recomposed herself and spike her first words after waking up for a long time.

"Wh-What in the name of Monty Oum just happened?!" The Fall Maiden shouted as she felt the Grimm infection wasn't in her system anymore. She decided to face the Headmaster who was few feet away form her pod.

"Amber, It's alright... You're here at the Beacon Vault safe and sound. You were just revived by one of my special case students who possesses the amazing ability to restore you by healing your genetic code." Ozpin replied with a smile, thanking the Ultimatrix-bearer for reviving the magical maiden with the power of science in his device and sending a small grateful thanks to the creator of the watch.

"Ozpin?! Is that you? Wh-What happened? How did I wake up from my coma?! I remember Qrow bringing me here and you guys hooked me up onto Atlas life support..." Amber asked as she was completely astounded by how she was woken up and perfectly healed as she felt her facial scarring vanished completely.

"Easy, Amber, you can thank the kid here in front of you." Qrow spoke next. "You see the kid here has a very special ability to heal you with a powerful device on his arm. You can thank him for that."

"Yes, what Qrow is telling you is true. This young man used his healing power in the form of a very highly advanced device on his arm. We're glad and thankful that he fully healed you." Goodwitch finished causing Ben to rub the back of his head while blushing as he was used to these gratitudes in his universe when saving and healing people no matter if they're alien or human.

Amber closed her mouth and looked at the young man who healed her in curiosity. She then looked at the boy's gauntlet-like watch as she wanted some form of answer of how this device the boy has was able to heal her.

"Yes... It's true that I revived you ma'am." Ben said to the fully awaken Maiden as she faced the young man with eye contact. "Ozpin wanted me to use my watch to heal you, and it worked... I must say it's an honor reviving a real magical seasonal maiden. I understand you want answers of how did my watch heal you, Miss Amber, but can you please keep it a secret?" Ben finished as he asked the the Fall Maiden in front of her.

"Sure thing! And yes... Forgive me but what is your name, young man?" Amber asked her savior.

"My name is Ben Tennyson." Ben said as he introduced himself to the Maiden in front if him.

"OK, Ben. Now... Why don't we continue this in Ozpin's office. I'm sure that I want to get know you and how you healed me with that device." Amber replied.

"Sure." Ben replied as Goodwitch gently put him then used her semblance to carefully lift Amber out of the chamber as she stood on her feet and wobbled.

Ben and Qrow decided to help her walk to the elevator as Ozpin and Goodwitch decided to follow to as the Fall Maiden will be able to hear the story of the boy and his watch.

* * *

 **Headmaster's Office, Beacon Tower, Beacon Academy**

 **12:10 P.M.**

 **2 hours later of yet another long origin story explanation...**

As soon as Amber was fully clothed and discharged from the infirmary, she went on over to Ozpin's office and began to hear the story of her savior, Ben Tennyson.

She couldn't believe her eyes, as Ben was from another universe as he wielded an alien watch in the form of a gauntlet that rearranges his DNA, allowing him to transform into over a million extraterrestials from outer space in his universe.

She also been told by Ben that the creator who created it was meant to be use as a tool for peace as it allows the user to "walk a mile in another species shoes" in the literal sense.

Even though she has been healed by Ben and his watch gauntlet, she only still has half of her Maiden Power while her other half of her power was still missing and stolen ever since that unknown amber eyed woman managed to ambush her with two children with her that is an emerald haired, red eyed girl and a gray eyed, silvery-gray haired boy with cybernetic legs. She still needs to talk with Ozpin of how she is going to get her other half of her power back. Until Ozpin calmed her down and it will take more time as they need to focus on hiding her again in a more undisclosed location in Remnant.

Amber was slowly taking it all in as Ozpin, Goodwitch, Qrow, and even Ben were watching her take a deep breath while closing her eyes. As soon as she opened her eyes, she then turned her attention towards Ben who was sitting in his chair with his jacket off as he gave her the Ultimatrix as she was observing it from different angles.

"So Let me see if I got everything right, Ben. This watch you call the Ultimatrix allows you to transform into aliens by rearranging your DNA?"

"Yes, ma'am." Ben said as he was sitting on his chair while speaking the truth with honesty.

"And you can transform into over a million of these different species of aliens?" She asked skeptically.

"Over one million and nine hundred ten aliens, yes I can. It's because that the Ultimatrix's playlist menus have arranged the million samples in groups of 10 for simplicity sake." Ben replied.

"Fascinating..." Amber said in awe as she continued to observe the watch from different angles and touched the dial that contains the green hourglass symbol.

"Yep, you see, Miss Amber, the Ultimatrix has the ability to repair genetic damage. That's the reason of how I managed to heal you from your comatose state." Ben said as he continued. "Plus, the Ultimatrix can not only repair genetic damage to humans and aliens, but it can also revive the species should they ever go extinct in my unvierse."

"Amazing! But you also told me that your watch can not only transform into you aliens but it can also evolve them to their Ultimate Form...?" Amber asked fascinated by her saviors device. She is starting to accept the fact that Ben is really just really powerful and possibly can go toe to toe with experienced Huntsman or Huntress.

"Yeah, The Ultimatrix can do that thanks to special feature installed called the Evolutionary Function. What it does is that it forces my Alien's DNA into a simulated battle for over a million years, forcing them to undergo the survival of the fittest evolution thus granting them their Ultimate Form in a matter of seconds. The creator, Azmuth, disapproved of it as he claimed it was begging for trouble and it was installed into it by his former, disgraceful assistant, Albedo, who had semi-completed the watch after he stolen the unstable core from his laboratory." Ben concluded with his explanation of Albedo modifying the Ultimatrix with the Ultimate Function.

"Wow... I... Wow. That-eh. I don't know what to say, but ever since you managed to revive me... Thank You." Amber stuttered, thinking of how should she would be able to pay her savior back.

"You're Welcome. The World of Remnant may not be my home, but I'm willing to do anything in order to help out in the Multiverse. Even if it involves trouble begging to follow me and not the other way around." Ben replied sheepishly causing the Maiden to laugh.

As soon as they both laughed together, Professor Ozpin cleared his throat as the two then focused on the Headmaster.

"Sorry if I interrupted of you two getting acquainted with one another, but, Benjamin... I just want to say thank you for reviving her." Ozpin spoke to the Ultimatrix-bearer, causing him to smile as he blushed.

"You're welcome, Ozpin. It was nothing." Ben replied as he began to change the topic.

"Now onto more important matters! How am I going to get any teammates with out anyone knowing my secret?" Ben asked looking at Ozpin before a familiar blue flash and a familiar voice that Ben recognized appeared, shocking the four adults in the office.

"I believe I can help you with that, Benjamin." Professor Paradox appearing behind the Ultimatrix-bearer with a cloaked figure standing next to him.

"Professor Paradox?" Ben asked in shock while a certain combat professor now has an annoyed expression on her face.

"Paradox?! What in the name of Oum are you doing here?" Glynda asked glaring holes into him hoping he would just drop dead.

"How do you know Professor Paradox, Miss Goodwitch?" Ben asked curiously.

"I know him because he was there when my parents died and he refused to go back in time to save them." Glynda replied glaring at the time walker.

"Yes, that is true. But as what young Benjamin explained to you, There are rules that I must follow such as things I can interfere and things I can't do to interfere even I have to answer to a higher power." Paradox explained getting nothing but a glare from Goodwitch.

"Now, onto the reason that I am here. I noticed your problem of finding young Benjamin a teammate so I brought you someone that Ben is familiar with that will be a great help to him and all of you in the future of Remnant. So, young man, if you would please remove your hood." Paradox instructed bringing the hooded figure closer as the person identified as a male began to remove his hood and cloak.

 **BGM - Ben 10 / Generator Rex: Heroes United Theme Song ~ Ben 10 / Generator Rex: Heroes United (2011)**

When the person removed his cloak, Ben immediately recognized the person he met when he accidentally traveled to a Parallel Earth in a Parallel Universe that is parallel to his own. The person was a Hispanic teenager, being half-Mexican and half-Argentinian. He is most normally seen with lightly spiked, slicked back dark black hair and brown eyes. He is also taller than most people his age including Ben himself. He wears a t-shirt that is blue on the top-half and white on the bottom-half, with two orange rectangles on the left pectoral. He wears black pants with blue geometrical patterns which glow whitish blue whenever he uses his powers, and black-blue shoes. He also wears orange cuffs, black gloves, and a pair of brown goggles with orange lenses perched on the top of his head. Finally, he wore a matching red-orange patterned jacket, which is similar to Ben's jacket, only major differences is that there are two pairs of horizontal orange stripes on both sleeves, and it smells like bananas.

This is Ricardo Salazar or his friends and family on his Earth and Universe call him Rex. He is a Human, but he is also an Exponentially Variegated Organism or EVO for short.

Ben first met him when a space-time rift appeared in Bellwood while he was doing a TV interview at a celebrity gig. Next thing you know he quickly transformed into Humungousaur to fight what he described a "mecha monster" that appeared from a big hole in the sky, until he was brought in and landed in the Parallel Universe where Rex resides. Later on, the two bonded with each other, sharing their origin stories and both work together to take down the monster that Ben fought where in reality is actually a 6-year-old sentient Nanite, The Alpha Nanite, which Rex's brother, Caesar Salazar, created originally to control machines six years ago in Rex's Universe before the Nanite Event occurred.

Ben's eyes widen as he recognized the Human EVO. Needless to say it's been a while ever since he left Rex's Universe after dropping off the trapped Alpha Nanite back into the Null Void, and he headed back to his universe thanks to Caesar using a parallel equivalent of a Null Void Projector he created called the Dimensional Disruptor.

Unknown to him, Rex was thinking the same thing as he was glad to see the human shapeshifter again as they can't wait to do this team-up again and vice versa.

 **BGM Ends**

"Rex! It's good to see you again man!" Ben said walking over to him as the two of them fist bump and bro hug each other.

"It's good to see you again too, Ben. The doc here explained everything, but still won't explain why are we here." Rex replied glaring at the time walker.

"Yeah, he kinda does that. I think he just loves doing that. Ben added as Ozpin continued.

"Now that is one member down we just need two more members and you will have a full team." Ozpin explained looking at the time walker.

"Don't worry right now both Young G- Oops spoilers! Anyway, you two are here because there is a great evil that if not stopped it will spread across the Multiverse." Paradox said getting straight to the point.

"Wait a minute! You said that you could not see what was going to happen! Did you lie to me?!" Ben asked glaring at being lied to by his time traveling friend.

"Yes I did. It was only necessary to do so if I didn't then we might not be here having this conversation." Paradox replied with a frown as he felt guilty for lying to him.

"How would we not have this conversation then?" Qrow asked taking a sip from his hip flask while Ozpin doing the same with his mug.

"Because then he and Rex would Join Salem." Professor Paradox finished, making the two men take a spit take all over Glynda soaking her in cocoa and booze in the process.

 **"WHAT?!"** the three Huntsmen and Fall Maiden cried out in horror at the very thought of the idea of Salem having access to that kind of power.

"So you see why I had to lie a bit with all that is at stake. Now I must take my leave." Paradox finished with a smirk, pulling out his pocket watch and leaving in a blue flash.

As soon as Paradox left, everyone was left with one thing going in on all there minds: _'It is a good thing he did lie.'_ everyone thought at the same time.

"Oh, I all most forgot to tell you all something Paradox told me." Rex added. "Don't let the Spartan/Invinicible Girl fight alone and nothing is as it seems. Does anyone know what that means?" Rex asked getting a no from everyone.

"OK, back to the main topic! Salem is going to come after you or more specifically the Ultimatrix and Ascalon. Plus, if what you told me about Rex is true then she will come for the Nanites and Omega-1 Nanite. If she does get her hands on them, then there will be no place that is safe to hide the both of you." Ozpin said seriously, getting everyone's attention.

"Now that Mr. Salazar is here, we can now start to plan for the inevitable confrontation. Mr. Salazar, from what Ben told us can you tell us what can you do?" Glynda asked curiously, pointing her riding crop at the Human EVO.

"Well, I can turn my body into a living weapon by generating different machines for different uses. I can communicate with any and all forms of technology except for maybe the Ultimatrix. I'm also the only one who can cure any EVOS but I don't think that last part will mean anything here." Rex replied while demonstrating his ability to create his "Builds" by using his Nanites to generate his massive orange gauntlets called the Smack Hands, wowing the three Huntsmen and the Fall Maiden.

Ben, however, smiled and shrugged as he already seen Rex's builds for the first time. It became even more awesome when he fused with Rex to form a suit for him to wear by using one of his original 10 aliens.

That said alien was a Technological Alien Humanoid, or more specifically, a Galvanic Mechamorph he nicknamed Upgrade to enhance Rex's builds with alien technology to combat the Alpha Nanite after he stole the Omega-1 Nanite from Rex to sustain his unstable Nanite body.

"Amazing! You can make all these machines from your body because of these micro-machines in your body, these Nanites. Where can I get some?" Qrow asked seriously wanting that kind of power.

"Well I could give you some and you'll get a super power or you could turn into a hideous monster bent on nothing but destruction that is if you want some." Rex said with a grin, slowly walking towards him.

"N-No Thanks! I think I'm good! No need to turn me from a handsome man to an ugly monster!" Qrow shouted nervously, backing away from Rex after seeing his grin.

"Anyway, Ozpin, I've been wondering if it's possible that me and Rex could have our Auras unlocked and possibly a semblance?" Ben asked making everyone and everything go silent at the possibility.

"It might be possible... Qrow see if you can unlock Mr. Tennyson's Aura, Glynda do the same thing with Mr. Salazar." Ozpin instructed as Ben started to get up only to be pushed back down with Qrow putting his hand on Ben's head. While Goodwitch doing the same.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Qrow said before everyone was blinded by a flash of red and green light and an Anodite pinkish purple light.

"Is that normal?" Rex asked as he opened his eyes to see Qrow passed out on the ground and Ben floating in the air.

His were eyes glowing bright Ultimatrix green then changed to Anodite pinkish purple for a bit before it died down to show his eyes returned to their normal emerald green shade. When he opened it again, they were now glowing bright Anodite Pink like his cousin's powers.

"No it's not, someone passing out is not unheard of but glowing eyes outside of the sliver eyes is not normal." Ozpin slowly getting up only for Glynda to put her hand in his way signaling him that she'll be fine as she was about to do the same Rex. However, she highly doubt that she would pass out like the drunken old crow.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Glynda said before dropping to the ground breathing hard on one knee while being blinded by flash of brown and a Nanite or Omega-1 Nanite blue light.

"OK, I am starting to think that nothing is going to be normal around us I mean Rex's eyes are glowing and switching between White and Nanite blue and mines the same thing except bright Ultimatrix Green and Anodite Pink and the both of us are floating 2 inches off the ground." Ben stated and true to his words, both him and Rex were floating two inches off the ground like him.

As Rex started to come back down as his eyes returned to their normal brown as while opening to reveal them glowing brown then changing to Omega-1 Nanite blue then brown again. While Ben same thing as his green eyes were glowing Ultimatrix green then Anodite pinkish purple then back to his eye's normal shade of emerald green. However, Ben looked at his hands as he clenched them into fists and suddenly their were glowing transparent magenta-colored circular discs around them.

 _'Wait a minute...? Is this my Mana?! I know Grandma Verdona told me I don't have the "spark", but this so cool even though I can only manipulate Mana lesser degree than an Anodite. Well, Gwen's gonna find out for sure and probably get suspicious of how I unlocked it...'_ Ben thought thinking of how his cousin and possibly his grandmother would question him on he unlocked his Mana without being taught.

"Oh. What was that? I feel like that me and Ben could go 10 rounds with the Alpha Nanite non stop!?" Rex said getting confused looks from the professors, Amber and a fully awakened Qrow.

"I know right! I feel like a part of me has been missing for years. And has returned 10 years later. Plus, I now feel stronger than ever before! I could agree that I could also go 10 rounds with that Nanite Monster and Vilgax!" Ben added getting a nod of agreement before getting serious.

"At one point, Velvet mentioned that everybody and every living thing has Aura everything except for the Grimm that is, but she didn't go into detail on what it is." The Ultimatrix wielder commented, remembering of how Humans and Faunus both possess a soul that grants them their Aura in this universe.

"Ah yes I figured that Ms. Scarlatina would have explained more in depth, but since she didn't I will explain. Aura is the manifestation of our soul, It bears are burdens and shields our heart. All of our equipment, our weapons, our machines, everything is a conduit of aura and we are the source. With enough practice aura can become a shield or a weapon by increasing our strength and durability. Semblances, however, are a more tangible projection of one's Aura as it's the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. The nature of one's Semblance is noted as representing an aspect of their character and most can modify their Semblances with Dust. However, a person's Semblance can be similar to the Semblances of their parents or other family members. For instance, the Schnee family Semblance, summoning glyphs. Also, certain individuals that have Semblances are able to manipulate certain physical phenomena according to the nature of their power. Like for example, Qrow's nieces who are in Team RWBY such as Ruby Rose who has the ability to move at incredible speeds while her half-sister, Yang Xiao Long, can draw strength from the hits of her opponents." The Headmaster explained as he pulled up a video of the initiation showing the half-sisters using their semblance as well as getting a nod of understanding from the two dimensional hoppers.

"By the way, Ben, I noticed that your watch got some DNA from Miss Belladonna can you show us?" Ozpin asked curiously (By the way for those of you readers don't know, he doesn't know Ben can turn into a Rabbit Faunus as he hasn't seen it yet.) as Ben was wondering, _'How did he notice that?!'_

Now since Ben did not name his new Faunus transformation, it took him awhile to find it until he reached Playlist 15. The hologram of his new Faunus form is him with cat ears.

"Here it is! Let's see what it can do." Ben said as he slammed the Ultimatrix core down, causing everyone to cover their eyes from the emerald flash.

In Ben's place was a long black haired, green eyed, male Cat Faunus with an androgynous appearance and slender frame. His bangs covering his left green eye. His attire consisted of a emerald green short shirt, kimono, and matching pants, under which he wore black mesh armor that is visible at his wrists with hidden blades that could turn into a knife with a cat head. He also wore black-green hand guards, with a black belt, and his ankles and wrists are wrapped in black-green cloth, and traditional Japanese tabi black ninja shoes. He wore a black haori with two white circles on it with the Japanese Kanjis that stands for "ninja" on the right and "cat" on the left. The Ultimatrix symbol was located on his chest that can be concealed with a covering with the Japanese Kanji for "Alien". And to finish off the look, he wore a long black-green headband, a long, black-green scarf wrapped around his mouth and extending to his back, almost looking like a cape, a black-green hooded cloak that is also a cape fastened to his shirt with Yin and Yang pins as the fabric acts as a glider for aerodynamics, and has a giant black and white scroll full of ninja weapons including Shurikens, Kunais, Kusarigamas, Bo Staff, Dual Nunchakus, Dual Katanas, Dual Sais, Naginatas, Spears, etc.

"Wow! You look like a freaking ninja, amigo! But why do you look so feminine and What does it do?" Rex asked getting excited.

"I'm not sure... But I think I will call this Cat Faunus form, Shadow Cat!" The now named ninja Cat Faunus shouted in a voice that sounded so kawaii and feminine. Before pulling out a katana and a giant Shuriken from his scroll doing a few impressive gymnastics moves that he would never be able to do when he was human and finished with a ninja stance pose.

"Now that it is still a good afternoon, why don't we take this time to show Mr. Salazar around Beacon in order for him to get familiar around Campus." Goodwitch recommended getting nods from the two boys.

"Also, in two days which is the day after your first class with Professor Port, the both of you have to help teach combat class. Also if the two of you wish to explore the four Kingdoms and Menagerie, you may do it this weekend, however, you must be back before curfew which is 9:00 P.M. Now that everything we have is in order, let's go." Glynda said guiding the two boys towards the elevator.

"Aye Aye, Senpai! Nya!" Shadow cat replied like a cat with a salute and a kawaii expression, earning strange looks from everyone in the room as Amber was giggling, Ozpin was chuckling, Qrow was laughing uncontrollably, Glynda having a look of amusement before shifting back to her neutral look, and Rex laughing of how Ben is speaking like a Japanese anime character.

"I have no idea why I've just said that." Shadow Cat finished sheepishly and blushing as he turned back to normal. Just as he and Rex were about to leave with their new teacher, Amber decided to walk over to him.

"Wait, Ben! Before you go, I would like to give you and Rex these." Amber added as she handed them each a bag of Dust Crystals and Dust Vials that contain different elements ranging from fire, water, wind, lightning, Earth, Ice, Gravity, etc. "Please, take these! Think of it as a Thank you gift, Ben, for saving my life." The Fall Maiden offered.

"Wow... Thank You, Miss Amber! I appreciate it. These elemental energy propellants will definitely help me and Rex with our powers and possibly if we can unlock our semblances." Ben said to the Fall Maiden as well as Rex, both accepting the gifts from the Fall Maiden herself.

"You're welcome, Ben, oh and one more thing." Amber added as she walked towards him, and planted a kiss on his forehead.

Ben, though, was blushing madly. Why did this woman in her late 20's to early 30's who is currently the Fall Maiden kissed him, as he can hear Qrow and Ozpin's laughter while Glynda had a smirk and silently laughing at her student-teacher assistant, while Rex chuckled at his expression.

 _'MAN, It's like Jennifer Nocturne all over again! But I'm glad she didn't kiss me on the LIPS!'_ Ben thought as he was still blushing. He still remember the time of the blonde movie actress in Bellwood that he saved when he saw his former idol that he used to respect, Captain Nemesis, until Ben received a kiss on the lips from her and hung out with her in her hot tub, and who could forget the media of Bellwood giving them their shipping name "Bennifer".

But after recomposing himself, he, Rex, and Goodwitch head on over to the elevator, as Amber said one last thing to herself.

"My hero..." The Fall Maiden said quietly, seeing the young shapeshifter as a son to her if she had one.

* * *

 **From Shadows near Beacon Tower**

 _'What have they been doing been up there the past six hours?! What could be so important that they talk with him for six hours!'_ Blake thought, frustratingly waiting for her prey or target, Ben Tennyson, to come out from the shadows like her favorite character from her favorite book.

Just as she was going to give up and leave, Professor Goodwitch came out of Beacon Tower with her target in sight.

"I see you, Ben Tennyson..." Blake whispered as she narrowed her unsettling eyes into slits until she saw her target also being accompanied by another male his age that she didn't recognized.

' _Who is he and how did get up there with my target?! There are cameras inside the the tower!'_ Blake thought with high levels of annoyance.

Sticking to the shadows like a ninja, Blake stood just far away from the combat professor and her target unfortunately was being escorted by a trained huntress so as a result, she quickly used her enhanced hearing via her cat ears to carefully hear what is Professor Goodwitch saying to her target and the teenager she didn't recognize.

 _'A five hour Beacon Tour for my target's friend?! Man, I almost had him in my grasp! Ninja Vanish!' Blake thought angrily,_ _throwing a smoke bomb onto the ground as she quickly moved from shadow to shadow._

 _'You can run, but you can't hide, Ben Tennyson, You can't escape me!' Blake thought biding her time._

* * *

 **Beacon Academy Dorms, Beacon Academy**

 **5:10 P.M.**

 **5 hours later of another tour of Beacon for Gen Rex...**

After five hours of sticking to the shadows, Blake finally saw her target and his friend near their dorm room as she kept herself hidden in the dark rafts via the ceiling.

"Remember, you two are expected to show up for class at 9:00 in Professor Port's room tomorrow on the first day of the first semester. Now since you are a late entry, Mr. Salazar, you will share a locker with Mr. Tennyson as he will show you the way around the school to your classes and please try to not cause trouble on the first day of school." Glynda finished leaving the two boys to themselves as Rex received his Beacon Academy School Uniform, his own schedule as he shares the same classes with Ben, and his very own scroll that he received from the deputy headmistress.

After nearly 30 minutes of constant talking between the two boys, they finally went inside their dorm and locked the door preparing themselves for the first day of class in this universe.

 _'Now's my chance!'_ Blake thought picking the electronic lock on the door another useful skill she picked up with the White Fang.

As she finished picking the lock, she opened the door so quietly to make a ghost want to ask for tips, as she reached for her dark gray katana and its thick, gray sheath with a sharp edge, preparing herself to strike her target in her sights as she's the predator while her target is her prey.

However, as soon as she opened the door revealing the dark room, something wrapped around her right arm, causing her to let out a yelp of surprise as she was pulled into her target's dark dorm room as the door closed behind her.

* * *

 **Team 10's Dorm, Beacon Academy Dorms, Beacon Academy**

 **5:40 P.M.**

As Blake used her night vision to see what was wrapped around her arm, she did not see her target transforming in the familiar flash of green light. But what she did see was the teenager she didn't recognized wearing a navy-colored, backpack dynamo and a long, black tentacle-like whip that extends from his right arm.

Just before she could attempt to escape, Blake was quickly wrapped up in bandages that were surprisingly strong. When she turned around to look at her target, who transformed into a tall humanoid mummy wearing a black and gold pharaoh's head-dress with green eyes, and the gaps between his bandages, that glow emerald green, He also has black bracers and black greaves, as he wore the familiar green hourglass symbol on his chest.

 **"Snare-oh!"** Ben shouted as he used one of his bandages to flip the light switch on, lighting the room up, as he kept his bandages still wrapped around his stalker's arms, legs, and her waist. As Rex tightened his Blast Caster's long, black tentacle-like whip grip on Blake's right arm, forcing her to drop her katana on the ground.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Rex asked trying to sound like his friend, Agent Six, using his left hand to remove the black coated person's hood to reveal one scared former White Fang member, Blake Belladonna.

"I am just here to ask some questions nothing more!" Blake freaked out as she was caught red-handed.

"Then why were you reaching for your weapon?!" Snare-oh demanded tightening the bandages on the former White Fang member's body, causing her to shout in pain and drop her katana's sheath on the ground too.

"OK, OK! I just wanted to know how you are able to change into those things!" Blake shouted not liking how those bandages were squeezing around her waist, arms, and legs, as she felt her blood flow being cut off.

"You could have just asked you know. There is no reason to go all ninja on my friend here! We'll admit you're good, but Six is way better than you." Rex retorted motioning towards his partner to release the bandages.

"If you must know transformations is part of my "semblance"." Snare-Oh lied releasing the bandages and turning back to normal as he continued with a glare on his face.

"If you want to know more then we'll talk tomorrow after our first class. Now me and my friend here need to get some sleep 'cause it's late and we have classes in the morning." Ben said stretching his arms not noticing that his eyes were glowing bright Ultimatrix Green and Anodite Pinkish Purple for a bit, as well as his fists were glowing with Mana. While Rex agreed with him as his eyes were glowing bright brown and Omega Nanite blue.

"Fine, one way or another... I'm going to find out the real source of your power!" Blake roared, picking up her katana and sheath as left the boy's dorm in anger and defeat.

She may be caught red-handed and humiliated by the two boys and her target's friend slightly constructive criticism of her status as a ninja, She may be a former member of the White Fang, but no one and she means no one humiliates and criticizes her and her ninja status.

One day, when the time is right for revenge, she'll definitely get them back and find out the secrets of her now two targets powers and abilities, she'll leave them alone for now...

As soon as Blake left the dorm, Ben spoke in a few words.

"I really don't like her..." Ben stated bluntly as Rex nodded his head in agreement at him.

"I agree, Ben. Six is a way better ninja than that gaito kat. And what you told of me of your initiation and after, I kinda have to agree with you that I don't want that spoiled rich Reyna de hielo, as she and that gaito kat of this "Team RWBY (Rubí)" would probably work together and discover both of our secrets." Rex agreed with some Spanish adjectives in is vocabulary to describe the Black and White members of these four girls that Ben told him.

"Yep. Let's just get some sleep. I'm really tired of the events that happened today." Ben proposed as Rex agreed.

The two of them began to prepare themselves for their bed, as they were provided fresh clean pair of clothes and undergarments in their respective colors and sizes from Professor Ozpin.

Rex found it weird as he agreed with Ben that he would sleep with one eye open.

As soon as Rex went into the bathroom and locked the bathroom door, Ben quickly looked out the window and saw the calm, quiet, night of the World of Remnant, the shattered moon glowing with beauty. He quickly smiled as he closed his eyes.

 _'Well... This is going to be a yet another epic Multiversal adventure. Look out Remnant, here comes the two biggest heroes of the world! Well of the Multiverse, technically.'_ Ben thought as he prepared to get ready for bed for the first day of class right here at Beacon Academy in the World of Remnant.

* * *

 **Tennyson Household (Gwen's House)**

 **Bellwood, USA**

 **9:10 P.M.**

After finding the possible spell book from her library of spell books which she actually inherited from her old enemy-turned-professor of the college she is going to attend to in the future in Bellwood who is also the uncle of Charmcaster, Hex. Gwen managed to find the spell book that will allow her to track down her cousin's mana, she hoped that it that will allow her to find her doofus cousin throughout the Multiverse.

As as soon as she arrived at her home with Kevin accompanying her, she received a call on her phone from her Uncle Carl and Aunt Sandra AKA her cousin's parents, as they were worried that Ben didn't arrive home the day he went missing and those days turned to weeks.

They even contacted his Grandpa Max as he too was worried as he gathered some of the Plumbers and telepathically contacted his partner/lover, Verdona, as they began searching for Ben throughout the universe.

As soon as the two arrived in her room, Gwen opened the book and performed the incantation with her magic, trying to sense her cousin's mana throughout the Cosmos. However, she found nothing as she didn't sense Ben's mana it's like she would say Ben was off the Mana grid as she would put it or some would say erased from existence or he died.

Basically, the Anodite hybrid let out a cry of her frustration and anger, causing her to let out a Mana pulse until Kevin had to calm her down by hugging her as she started crying into her boyfriend's chest. Kevin too was worried as his best friend was out there somewhere in the Multiverse, but he thought he was in that parallel universe that he accidentally traveled to where he met that Robot Boy. (Rex's nickname he gave him when they first met in Japan.)

As he was comforting his girlfriend by stroking her back, they heard a familiar flash of blue light as he recognized the familiar time walker of the cosmos, Professor Paradox, but he wasn't alone as a familiar Galvam wearing a green tunic with metal on his arms, legs, and shoulders is seen standing on the time walker's left shoulder. This is Azmuth of the Galvans who is known as the smartest being of 3-5 galaxies and the creator of both the prototype Omnitrix & Ultimatrix.

The next person was a teenage human girl with shoulder-length blonde hair with a single bang and bright green eyes as she wore a white jumpsuit with black stripes. This is Eunice, one of Azmuth's assistant and the care taker of the planet Primus. She is also one of his first creations as her true form is actually a prototype container of both the Prototype Omnitrix and Ultimatrix called the Unimatrix.

The third and fourth were his best friend/girlfriend's grandfather, Max Tennyson, who was wearing his Plumber Suit and their Anodite grandmother, Verdona, who is in her old human form as she was wearing her signature cloak.

The fifth and sixth is a man and woman in their early thirties. The man possessed fair skin, brown eyes, and brown hair as he wore a white dress shirt, brown pants, and brown shoes and the woman next him to him too has fair skin, green eyes, and blonde hair as she wore a red sweater, black pants, and black flats. This is Carl and Sandra Tennyson, Ben's mother and father.

Everyone remained silent as Gwen's door opened revealing another woman that bears a resemblance to Gwen as she shares the same red hair, similar face and physique. She has dark blue eyes, black eyebrows, thick eyelashes and bags under her eyes. She has her mid-length hair combed back. She wears a white blouse with a green vest and a dark grey skirt with high-heeled shoes of the same color. She has golden earrings and a necklace with a golden buckle. The person next to her was another man who is fair skinned, with brown eyes, and has thin brown hair. He wears a white, smart polo shirt with a marroon, burgundy sweatshirt covering it, tan trousers, and black shoes. This is Frank and Natalie Tennyson, father and mother of Gwen.

It was so calmly quiet that Gwen decided to break the silence as soon as her parents closed the door behind them as the time walker snapped his fingers as chairs started to appear in Gwen's room. He then motioned for everyone to sit down while Azmuth sat on his shoulder as he already knew why Paradox brought him and Eunice here.

"Professor Paradox...?" Gwen said as she stopped crying.

"Ah, hello, Gwendolyn. I've already know what's going on and the others and I are already aware." The time walker spoke calmly as he gave Gwen a tissue box.

"Y-You do?" Gwen asked wiping her tears with the tissues.

"I do." Paradox confirmed.

"Yes! You could tell us where Ben is!" Gwen exclaimed happily as she still believed that her doofus cousin is out there somewhere in the cosmos alive and breathing as the others looked at the time walker especially her Aunt Sandra and Uncle Carl.

The two of them prayed to God that their shapeshifting son was still alive and not hurt badly. If he was then they would be worried sick and angry of whoever is trying to hurt or kill him as they know someone would be after the most powerful device he has obviously.

"Well... Paradox began to speak as the Tennyson Family especially Sandra were leaning in waiting for the answer.

"So, you do know where he is! Just tell us where is he's at?" Gwen asked with hope in her voice. However, Kevin noticed that the tone in the time walker's voice shifted.

"You're aren't going to tell all of us, are you." Kevin stated.

"No, Kevin, I'm afraid not." Paradox answered, though Gwen, especially Sandra, didn't take this very well.

"What! Why Not?!" Gwen demanded as her eyes started glow bright magenta as an aura of her Mana started to flare up.

As Kevin hugged her trying to calm her down, Sandra, however, was glaring at the time walker, while her husband, Carl, was trying to calm her down, he knew why the time traveler would or wouldn't give them the answer as Max told him that Paradox is trying his best to "not spoil everything".

"Because, Ben just arrived and became a major player along with his friend, Rex, in a series of events in another world. Him and his friend's very presence could change this world for the better, and removing their presence would be irresponsible." Paradox described.

"Irresponsible!?" Gwen exclaimed. "Well what about all of his responsibilities here? His hero work, his school work, his friends and family, what about all that?" she demanded angrily as her aunt Sandra agreed with her.

"I have already foreseen everything and taken care of it Gwen. Rest assured you, you and Kevin will see Ben in time. Especially all of you." Paradox stated refering to the young man's friends, family, and the Galvan who the shapeshifter views as a second grandfather figure.

Gwen let out a sigh and composed herself as her mana died down. While her aunt Sandra still calm down, she still sent a glare to the time walker as he gave him the "you better make sure he is safe" look as he acknowledge her warning.

"Then why are you here?" she asked in the kindest way she could.

"To alleviate your fears, of course." He said, as if obvious. "I'm here to tell you and everyone here that young Ben is fine. He is safe and in good health. So there is no need to worry about him." Paradox explained.

Gwen just stared at the ground for a few seconds. She contemplated Paradox's words. After about a minute, she sighed.

"Alright, thanks for the update." She said quietly. "But the second that anything changes I want to know about it." She demanded.

"Understood." Paradox said, "Now onto the reason why I brought the rest of everyone you already know here."

As soon as the time walker finished, Eunice began to speak next of why she and Azmuth are here.

"The reason that Azmuth and I are here is because when I was currently doing my caretaking job on Primus, I noticed that the Codon Stream has received new unknown DNA Samples. At first, I thought they were non sapient DNA samples, but it turns out they're new DNA samples of a race of new sapient beings. I contacted Azmuth as soon I discovered these" The prototype container spoke with fascination as Azmuth continued for her.

"Yes. Yes. What Eunice is trying to say is that I arrived on Primus as soon she called me. I too was fascinated of these new DNA samples of a race of a new sapient beings that were added to the Codon Stream. Thes new species of sapient beings in that world called Faunus. And I assume that Ben has something to do with it." Azmuth added mentally making notes to confront him in that universe about these new DNA samples and the species he wishes to study and learn about their race.

"Spoiler alert, Azmuth. Anyway, the world that Ben traveled to via a space-time rift, is called the World of Remnant. A world full of its own version of heroes and villains. It's mostly described as a world full of bloody evolution, almost advanced technology, and life energy similar to Mana called Aura." Paradox explained to the group as they began to listen to his explanation especially Verdona, she especially was interested of this world, Remnant, has its own version of Mana well similarily.

"You see their not just only Humans in that world but also Faunus which are human beings born with animal traits that grants them enhanced sense such as a pair of ears for superhuman hearing, tail, claws, night vision for their eyes, etc. However, they suffer from discrimination kinda how like the Civil Rights Era. These species all possessed Life Energy called Aura which is the physical manifestation of their souls. It's kinda like Mana but instead of giving you the ability to wield magic and constructs with it, it instead grants you the ability to mainly use it as a shield for defense, and it also grants them a superpower called a semblance which is their aura used in a more tangible form for offense such as super speed, polarity, clones, etc. Finally, there these creatures of destruction that have no soul are called Grimm as their only goal is to nothing but kill Humanity and Faunus since they were created by the Gods of Remnant." The time walker concluded with his knowledge of the world he sent Ben to.

"OK, now that we know where Ben is how do we get there? Gwen asked already planning to transform into her Anodite form to sense her cousin's Mana.

"Well you can't because technically, I'm the one who sent Ben to Remnant." Paradox replied as this earned him an angry glare from the Anodite hybrid.

"You... **WHAT?!** " Gwen shouted as her Mana started to flare up again as she almost transformed into her Anodite form, forcing Kevin to hug her tightly to calm her down. As Sandra was glaring at the time walker with anger while her husband tried to calm her down.

"Now calm down, Gwendolyn. The reason I did is so he can help the people there and to satisfy his thrill of adventure." Paradox replied calmly, as he was unfazed by young hybrid's form. He knew how they would react to this, but he remained calm, as everyone tried to calm down Gwen and Sandra.

As soon as the two calm down, Gwen began to calmly speak again.

"Alright, Paradox, just please tell us when we'll we go to Remnant? Gwen asked calmly trying not to lash out at the time walker.

"Like I said, Gwendolyn, you and Kevin and the rest of you will arrive there when the time is right." Paradox replied as he put a hand on her shoulder as he gave her and the others a reassuring smile.

"Now it's time for me to leave, I must prepare myself to help Benjamin and his friend Ricardo of their journey to save Remnant." Paradox replied as he, Azmuth, and Eunice were gone in a flash of blue light.

As soon as they disappeared, Carl and Sandra left next but not before telling Gwen good luck and promising her of making sure that their son will stay safe and alive on his journey. While Natalie and Frank told their daughter and her boyfriend that they must get some sleep if they want to see Ben and help him out.

Then, Max and Verdona hugged her goodbye as they also can't wait to check on their grandson of how he is going to save that universe while Verdona was interested of how Ben was doing as soon as she teleported herself to Anodyne but not before kissing Max on the cheek and hugging her Anodite hybrid granddaughter as she wished both her and Kevin good luck.

As soon as the room was quiet, Kevin comforted his girlfriend with a smile as a thought entered his mind.

 _'Wherever you are Ben, stay safe!'_

* * *

 **BGM - Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! Theme 2016 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice (2016)**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. So after my initiation, I went straight to Ozpin's office and a lot of secrets I learned about him were shocking to say at least. First, magic is real, then the Grimm have a female master who calls herself Salem, and there are these Relics that change Remnant if all four are collected. So, after healing Amber the acutual Fall Maiden, reuniting with Rex due to Paradox, we went straight to our dorm, until a familiar looking Cat Faunus of Team RWBY decided to ambush me like a freaking ninja. But she failed as me and Rex managed to subdue her and she almost found out my secret. Luckily, that lie worked for now... But I'm afraid me and Rex are going to watch our backs from now on.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien...**

 **First Day of Class**

 **Port: So, who among you believes themselves to be the _embodiment_ of these _traits_?**

 **Ben: I'll do it Professor. This Porky Grimm would be a walk in the park for me to roast.**

 **Rex: Yeah, count me in! I would like to go with that cerdo.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Well there you have it folks, this the 10th chapter and the longest one of 16K words. Now, I know what you're thinking! TOY! Why did you make this chapter so much longer and added an opening to it?! Well hear this! This chapter is a major arc for Ben to get his teammates for his new team, TEAM 10. And Rex is going to be his partner while Gwen and Kevin will arrive later in the story. Plus the opening I put and music for it sounded so good to me and I just wanted to put it there. So tune in next time for Issue 11 as Ben and Rex will test their powers on the Boarbatusk Grimm, as the students will began to witness the power of the two Man of Action's Heroes United. Peace!**

 **Beta Readers: Shadowlight0982, Darth Sparta, & RuaTheGreat**

 **P.S.: The disguise Blake wore is actually the Black Coat from Kingdom Hearts! Shouts out to Shadowlight0982 for letting me use his story "Jaune of Hearts" as a reference. Make sure to check out his story that is created with the collaboration of** **Wolfpackersson09.**


	14. V1 I11: First Day of Class

Volume 1 Issue 11: First Day of Class

 **Team 10's Dorm, Beacon Academy Dorms; Beacon Academy**

 **8:53 A.M.**

It is a beautiful day outside of Beacon Academy. The birds are singing, the flowers are blooming, and the sound of mother nature herself singing the calls of beauty throughout the World of Remnant.

We now see are one out of our two united heroes, Ricardo Salazar, sound asleep unaware of the looming threat above him of a feminine shadow holding a bucket of water.

With a grin to rival Zombozo the Clown, this "attacker" threw the bucket of water all over Rex, soaking him in Weiss cold freezing water. (Pun Intended of course!)

"Ahh! What the heck!" Rex shouted in shock, pulling out the B.F.S (Big Fat Sword) almost inadvertently slicing one of the extra beds.

"Rex, what's the matter?!" Ben asked as he burst out of the bathroom already dressed in his Beacon Academy Uniform with his hand over the Ultimatrix's dial set to the hologram of Swampfire.

"Amber, did you wake me up?" Rex asked with a scowl.

"Nooo." The Fall Maiden playfully replied dragging it out.

"Ok. Just one question. WHY ARE HOLDING A BUCKET?" The Human EVO shouted jumping out of bed somehow completely dry as he put away his B.F.S. (Big Fat Sword).

"Amber, why are you here?" Ben tired of the two fighting like kids.

"Well I am here because... A. You don't have an alarm clock as far as I know, and B. Professor Ozpin says he wants to see you and two after dinner is over. Amber replied with a smirk not taking her eyes off of Rex as she too sees him as a son.

Checking the Ultimatrix's new feature that Azmuth installed which what a watch is supposed to do: Showing the time, but in any dimension or universe. Ben's eyes widen as the time read to be 8:53 A.M.

"Oh no! We're gonna be late! Time for us to go!" Ben shouted running out of the dorm along with Rex who managed to put on his school uniform quickly along with putting on his signature orange cuffs, black gloves, and orange goggles.

"Have a good day at school Ben! You too Rex!" Amber shouted happily, smiling at the two boys that are like sons to her.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy Dorm Hallway**

 **8:55 A.M.**

In the hallway we see our two hero's running as if the devil himself was on there tail. They only stopped outside of Team RWBY's dorm when they heard the sounds of power tools and building.

"Where did they get power tools?" Rex asked in confusion.

Before Ben could answer, the door to the dorm slide open and out came Ruby Rose in her school uniform keeping her signature red hooded cloak, as she accidentally bumped into Rex knocking him over.

"Ruby, are you ok? You need to watch were you are going!" Yang said in slight worry.

Bu before anyone could comment, a certain dust company heiress had to cut in and point her index finger at the Ultimatrix-bearer.

"You! How did you turn into those creatures? Why does that symbol appear every time you change? And who is this?!" Weiss demanded as she pointed her finger at Rex.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but we have 5 minutes until class starts." Ben stated showing the time with the Ultimatrix reading 8:55 A.M., causing the four girls along with Team JNPR to run to their first day of class since the three teams overslept.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy Lecture Hall**

 **9:00 A.M.**

As the three teams were running to their class, Grimm Studies with Professor Peter Port, they passed by Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin making it literally 1 second before the bell.

"We're not late!" Yang cried in happiness.

"By one second, Ms. Xiao Long. Next time please try to be here sooner." a man said who is the teacher for their first.

The man wore a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. The pants he wears are tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. He has gray hair, a gray mustache and appears to be slightly overweight. This was Professor Peter Port, the teacher of Grimm Studies.

"We are sorry, Professor Port. We'd just woke up late and-" Weiss tried to say but was cut off by the professor.

"It doesn't matter why you were almost late. The point is that you're all here now on your first day of class. So, please take your seats." Port instructed waving towards the front row. As soon as Team RWBY, JNPR, and the two of members of the incomplete Team 10 took their seats, their first class had begun.

"Monsters, _Deeeemons_... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as **prey**! Ha-ha!" Port said with no one paying attention to him except for Blake and Yang, Weiss who was taking notes, Ruby who has her head propped in her hand as she takes a quick nap until she is woken back up by Port's bad joke, which receives a cricket-filled silence as a result. And Ben and Rex were trying their best not to laugh at the joke.

"Uhhhh... And you shall to a pint graduating this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teaming with creatures that would love nothing more that you tear you to pieces! Huntsman! Huntresses..." Port said as he stopped to wink without opening his brown eyes at Yang who groaned uncomfortably, making Ben want nothing more than to go for Rath and punch him in the face for such an inappropriate and unprofessional gesture.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves From what, you ask? Why the very world!" The professor said dramatically with one random male student raising his fist screaming "Ayyyy-yep!" in the background, causing everyone to look at him strangely as he sat back down embarrassed.

"That is what you are trying to become. First a story, I tell the young handsome man... ME! When I was a boy..." Port said as he trailed off into his story.

"If he is what counts as handsome I hate to see what counts as ugly." Ben Said whispering into Rex's ear getting a snicker in response.

Ben and Rex just toned out the rest of the story only hearing something about smelling cabbages and the professor's own grandfather.

The two heroes only stopped talking to each other once they saw Ruby's drawing of him that shows a ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and "Professor Poop" written underneath. They laughed along with Blake and Yang at the little red riding hood's creation as she blew a quick raspberry while Weiss had an annoyed expression on her face.

"Ah-heh-hem! In the end, the Beowolf was no match for mysheertenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" Professor Port said with a bow while Weiss was slowly getitng more frustrated at Ruby's antics.

"The moral of the story? A true huntsman must be honorable! A true husband must be dependable! A true Huntsman must b be strategic well educated and wise! So, who among you believe themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Profeasor Port asked his class.

"I do, sir! / We do, Professor!" Weiss angrily said while the two members of Team 10 said with cocky smiles as they raised their hands.

"Splendid! But unfortunately there is not enough Creatures of Grimm to fight for the three of you and we don't have that much time." the axe wielding professor replied.

"Not a problem, Professor Port! Rex and I got this." Ben cockily said using his "semblance." as he was instantly engulfed in a flash of light, forcing everyone including Port to cover their eyes in the classroom.

In Ben's place was a tall, green and black, techonological, humanoid alien with circuitry design and one green eye. The alien also adorned the familiar green hourglass symbol on its chest.

"Whoa, cool! What does this one do and what do you call it?!" Ruby asked excitingly.

"I called this one Upgrade! Because, well, you're about to find out." Upgrade replied with his one eye glowing bright emerald green as he was talking in a mechanical tone.

Before anyone could ask anymore questions. Upgrade jumped INTO Rex dissolving in his body.

"This still feels weird!" Rex complained shivering for a bit before a emerald green wave emerged from his chest with the familiar hourglass symbol.

The Galvanic Mechamorph began covering the Human EVO into a familiar body suit that covered every everything except for his head with the circuitry designs glowing bright emerald green along with the Ultimatrix symbol.

As soon as Upgrade finished forming the Upgrade Suit, Rex pulled down his signature goggles with a smirk, signaling to the professor that he and the human shapeshifter were ready.

"Marvelous! Simply amazing! Since we only have a time for one fight, I would like to see what you two boys can do." Port explained to the Alien fused EVO, making Weiss sit down in a huff.

"Goooo, Ben! Go Rex!" Yang shouted wanting to see a awesome fight.

"Fight well." Blake said happily somehow having a emerald green flag with there team name on it while waving it.

"Yeah, represent Teeeeam 10!" Ruby shouted throwing her hands in the air.

"Ruby, they are trying to focus!" Weiss snapped with a red tick mark.

"Oh, um... Sorry..." Ruby replied with a sheepish smile.

 **BGM - Ben 10 / Generator Rex: Heroes United Theme Song ~ Ben 10 / Generator Rex: Heroes United (2011)**

"Let the match... begin!" Port exclaimed smashing the lock with his battle axe to release a quadruped Grimm with many features associated with a real-world boar, including cloven-feet, a line of hair sprouting from its spine, snub snout, and tusks.

The Boarbatusk Grimm has four eyes and a bone-like mask that seems to be strapped to its face by a black vein-like organic tether. It has a series of plates along its back and on its thighs, and two extra sets of tusks, including two large curving tusks. However, their underside is comparatively under-protected and vulnerable, with little to no body armor or shielding.

As the Boarbatusk charged with a surprising amount of speed forcing Upgrade Rex to dodge it's charge.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting _that_ , were you?" Port asked with a laugh making sound like someone's grandfather.

"Hang in there, Ben! You too Rex!" Ruby cheered

As the Boarbatusk Grimm began to charge again at our two united heroes, They were prepared this time. The Grimm almost land a hit on them, but Upgrade Rex managed to grabbed onto its tusks holding it in place with his alien-enhanced EVO strength.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Peter complimented.

"Come on, Ben, Rex, show it who's boss!" Ruby continued cheering for the two boys while Weiss glared at her.

"Rex, now!" Upgrade shouted appearing out of Rex's shoulder surprising everyone except for Rex.

As he quickly catched up onto the plan of his leader, Rex quickly built his Smack Hands only these were not the normal Smack Hands these were the Power Fists. They're the upgraded versions of the Smack Hands as they are alien-tech enhanced machine fists that are much larger and stronger and have retractable spikes on the knuckles, the back of the hands, and the wrists. They can be fired as projectile missiles and explode on impact as they're far much stronger than the original versions as they can easily knock back the Alpha Nanite (who stole the Omega-1 Nanite from Rex to transform into his Ultimate form, Alpha-Omega) with a single hit.

Still holding on to the tusks, Upgrade Rex threw the Boarbatusk Grimm over into the into the wall making it the land on its backside.

"Ben! Rex! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby, stop telling them what to do!" Weiss snapped angrily as the boar-like Grimm jumped back up and started to pull a Arburian Pelarota or Cannonbolt's species and spin ready to charge at the two epic united heroes.

Upgrade Rex quickly pulled out a second upgraded build out of his six original Nanite Machines. The Alien Excalibur, an upgraded version of the B.F.S (Big Fat Sword). The Alien Excalibur is an alien-tech enhanced machine blade. It is considerably larger and more impressive than the normal big fat sword. Its appearance appears to be more energized, granting cutting power much greater than the original big fat sword. The upgraded sword is able to easily cleave through almost anything massive and durable such as the Alpha Nanite in its Alpha-Omega form.

Quickly jumping out of the way, Rex managed to do a flip into the air as the Boarbatusk Grimm came crashing comedicly. As soon as the boar-like Grimm came charging back, Upgrade Rex quickly uppercutted it into the air and stabbed the Alien Excalibur into its stomach, forcing the Grimm to instantly die from the alien enhanced machine blade as it disintegrated into ashes. Upgrade Rex gracefully landed onto the ground as he hold the Alien Excalibur over his shoulder in victory.

 **BGM END.**

"Remarkable, stupendous, simply amazing It seems we are in the presence of true Huntsmen-in-training! I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay _vigilant_! Class dismissed!" Port exclaimed before the bell rang. As soon as the students began packing up and leaving, Weiss just walked hurriedly to the exit with a angered look on her face.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune asked himself as he watched the Schnee heiress leave.

"So, what's our next class?" Ruby asked walking out with her team into the hallway before she noticed her white colored partner stomped off away from them.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out in worry as her partner turned around to face her.

"What?" She snapped sounding like she was struggling not to cry.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?" Ruby asked but was cut off.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" Weiss shouted.

Ruby on her part just looked really confused of why she is yelling at her.

"What did I do?" Ruby asked as she scoffed.

"That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continue to do so!" Weiss argued.

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about, 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team." Ruby asked.

"Not a team led by _you_. I've studied _and_ trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss finished walking off to the shock of her teammates, Team JNPR, and Team 10.

"Hmm. Now that didn't seem to go very well." Ozpin said scaring everyone.

"Whoa! We're did you come from?" Blake asked while she was thinking, _'If he is able to sneak up on me then I really do need to practice my ninja skills.'_ she thought.

"Ok, one, that was creepy and two, Rex you deal with this I'm gonna go talk to the Ice Queen." Ben said walking off to find Snow White without her Seven Dwarfs.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" Ruby asked the headmaster, sounding sad making her look like a kicked puppy as she was on the verge of tears.

"That remains to be seen." the headmaster replied as he laughed slightly.

"What do you mean?" Ruby ask confusedly.

"I mean, it's only been one day Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." The Beacon headmaster exaggerated as he leaned in closely to look more directly at his student.

"Do you?" Ozpin asked.

"To be honest, I don't know you that well but you know one thing being a team leader isn't something you just carry on the battlefield you always have to be on guard in case someone were to try and hurt you your teammates or someone you care for." Rex added remembering what Six told him.

"Yes, as Mr. Salazar stated, Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give _others_ to follow you?" Ozpin finished as he walked away.

"Maybe he's right. Maybe I am not cut out to be leader." Ruby said Looking dejected as she was almost about to cry with a few tears building up and now streaking down her cheek as she let her emotions out.

Until she felt her tears wiped by an orange and Omega Nanite blue hankerchief by Rex who basically was soothing her and calming her down.

"Well now being a leader isn't about is the strongest were smartest is about what's in here." Rex putting her hand over his heart making her blush Ruby Rose Red.

"Yes there are times you're going to mess up, but we're only human we all make mistakes but its our choice if we get back up and try again." Rex finished walking towards their next class with the leader of Team RWBY together side by side with her soft gentle hand holding his strong yet firm gloved hand.

Ruby couldn't help but feel so happy and calm near the Human EVO. But she also felt a new yet strange feeling that she could feel in her rapidly beating heart and making her blush again for some reason. Wait what was this feeling she's experiencing? Unknown to herself, Ruby is slowly starting to develop a crush a crush on the Human EVO.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy Rooftops**

 **With the Weiss Queen and the Ultimatrix-bearer**

"Professor Port!" Weiss exclaimed approaching the Grimm Studies professor.

"Ah, Miss Schnee what do I owe this _fine_ pleasure?" Professor Port asked.

"I... I enjoyed your lecture!" The SDC heiress replied nervously.

"Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true Huntress in you." Peter said arrogantly.

"You really think so?" Weiss asked as she smiled hopefully.

"Most surely! / Absolutely not!" Professor Port and Ben, who came in at the same time.

"What, how dare you!" Weiss started but was cut off by the professor.

"Oh my... What is going on?" Port asked as the human shapeshifter respond.

"She snapped at her team leader and threw a tantrum because she didn't get her way." Ben replied not beating around the bush.

"Dear girl, is this true?" The Grimm Studies asked as the heiress sighed.

"Well... I-I think I should have been the leader of Team RWBY!." Weiss responded glaring at Ben.

The aging professor just stared at the two (which is amazing since he has an open his brown eyes once) before finally saying something.

"That's preposterous." He replied bluntly.

"Ex _cuse_ me?!" She asked angrily.

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray!" Professor Port stated to the SDC heiress.

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?" Weiss asked confusedly.

"With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude." The Grimm Studies Professor responded

"How _dare_ you!" She raised her voice sounded offended.

"I think you just prove his point. From what I've seen outside of the battlefield, you're just a spoiled rich girl who has gotten everything she's wanted and the only thing she worked hard on is her own skills and nothing more." Ben told the girl reminding him of some bullies like JT and Cash.

"That is not even remotely true." Weiss responded crossing her arms.

The two males just stared for two minutes before she relented.

"Well... not entirely true." She added.

"Do you truly believe that acting like this would make the headmaster change his mind?" Ben asked the Ice Queen, making her look down.

"Mister Tennyson has a point, so instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be."." Professor Port finished walking away.

"This might not be what you want to hear, but it's what you need. Now I'm not gonna lie right now, but I don't like you very much but that could very well change if you asked me politely of what caused me to change into those transformations. If you and Blake really want to know, come to my dorm after lunch and I'll answer some questions not all of your questions because I still don't trust you as a person." Ben finished walking to his next class, leaving the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company to herself.

* * *

 **Beacon Dining Hall**

 **12:00 P.M.**

After a longer hour of self study during Professor Peach's class, Ben and Rex attended the Dining Fall for Lunch. Rex's Lunch today consisted of a ham sandwich with a side of chips and milk. While Ben's included his usual order of chili fries and a Strawberry, Chocolate Chip Cookies with Milk smoothie as Ruby Rose asked the Ultiamtrix-bearer if she could have one that would taste like her favorite food and her late mother's delicious cookies as Ben managed to get one for her.

"All I'm saying is that it should not be possible to turn a grenade launcher into a hammer! It just can't and shouldn't be possible!" Rex ranted as he argued with the heavy hitter of Team JNPR, Nora Valkyrie.

"Even though you somehow managed to do it, it should still be super heavy and still shouldn't be able to swing it." Rex finished.

"I have to agree with Rex on this one, Nora. I mean early this morning I've turned into one of my smartest transformations, Brainstorm, and even he could not figure it out." Ben added as not even one of his smartest aliens like Brainstorm and possibly Grey Matter couldn't possibly understand the Pancake Queen's complex yet powerful hyrbid weapon.

"It's very simple, you two! All you need to make sure is that it will not accidentally misfired. You just have to pull the trigger and squeeze either one or the other certain parts to make them fire at the same time otherwise it won't fire at all." Nora explained nonchanantly.

"OK, now that is out of the way I am going to take a shower and a nap since me and Rex are done for the day." Ben said as he walked out of the Dining Hall and towards the Dorm buildings while unknowingly Weiss and Blake following him.

"Where are you two going?" Yang asked her two teammates.

"I'm going to the library." Weiss answered with a lie without turning around.

"Same thing, since I forgot my book in our dorm" Blake replied lying to her partner and leader.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy Dorms**

After a satisfying lunch, We see our shapeshifting protagonist walking through Beacon's Dorm Building hallways so deep in thought, he didn't notice the SDC Heiress and the former White Fang member/Secret Cat Faunus stalking him from afar.

"I know why I'm following him, but why are you?" Blake asked the Schnee heiress.

"Because, I'm going to find out the source of his power! I think I know how, but I'm not entirely sure." Weiss replied before using her semblance: Her family's Glyphs to keep the door from locking.

They waited for about 5 minutes before entering the dorm of Team 10 once they heard the shower going on and running.

"What are we supposed to be looking for?" Blake asked looking all over the room for anything such as clues that will help them answer their questions.

"What about his watch?" Weiss asked pointing to where the Ultimatrix is at. It was sitting on the side table underneath a white cloth.

Not waiting for a reply, she walked over to it, uncovered the cloth, and picked it up. As Blake walked over to her, the two of them began to examine Ben's watch. The watch didn't resemble an ordinary wrist watch most people of Remnant would wear, but it looked more like a gauntlet due to the band being gauntlet-like instead of a normal wristwatch band. The gauntlet itself also contains wrist couplings, a black rectangular button, and of course the central component of the watch, the selection interface, which is round dial containing the familiar green hourglass symbol that they've seen on Ben's transformations which got their attention. Blake then began to toy with the notch as the dial popped up revealing a very advanced looking core and a hologram of a form they didn't recognize.

Weiss and Blake then looked at each other nodded, knowing that their suspicions were confirmed as somehow Ben's watch is no doubt not made by the Kingdom of Atlas, since they deduced that this piece of technology they were holding right now was very, very, more advanced than what the Atlesian military and the technology that the World of Remnant they have today such as scrolls, airships, bullheads, A.I.'s, the Atlesian Knights and Paladins in the Atlas Military, and the Cross Continental Transmit System.

"Hey, wasn't it smaller earlier?" Blake asked seeing how the gauntlet-like watch was now wider as she slipped it on her left wrist and nothing happened. The gauntlet-like watch was way too big to fit on her. It was more than just hanging on her arm like an overgrown band. She then handed it over to Weiss as she too put it on her left arm it too was doing the same like Blake. The girls then twisted the dial seeing different holograms of Ben's forms as they finally want to know the truth from Ben himself especially Weiss as she wanted to know what kind of watch is this.

But before she could reply to Blake, the door opened up to reveal Rex.

"Hey, Ben! Have you seen my goggles? I think I left them here this-What the heck are you two doing here?!" Rex shouted in shock, catching the black and white members of Team RWBY by surprise as Weiss was holding Ben's Ultimatrix.

With such reaction speeds that would make Ruby Rose jealous, Rex quickly pulled out his Smack Hands as he grabbed the two girls, forcing Weiss to keep her grip on the Ultimatrix in surprise.

"Ben! We have some unwanted guests in our room! They're trying to steal your watch!" Rex shouted making his friend come out of the shower with an frustrated look on his face as his eye was twitching and he burst out of the shower soaking wet with a towel wrapped carefully and tight around his waist, concealing his private area.

To our readers, viewers, and Fangirls that despite our human shapeshifter protagonist being skinny, he is _very_ athletic due to being a soccer player making the two girls blush at his muscles on his arms, legs, chest and the rest his body including his six-pack.

"Seriously, Ice Queen?! I thought that I'd have told you and your friend here to come here like I told you earlier and you and Blake just had to come and steal my watch at the wrong time! Jeez, I should take the both of you to court for attempted murder and theft." Ben said in frustration as his green eyes dangerously and slowly started to glow Ultimatrix Green with a mixture of Anodite purplish pink, making Blake eyes widen in horror and Weiss just scoffed in disbelief.

"Oh no! You cannot tell the fact that the reason we are here is because you can tell us the source of your powers and him too! And why did he react when I had your watch?!" Weiss retorted sarcastically.

"I don't think you deserve to know since you two almost killed me by taking my watch away." Ben lied as the two girls stared at him of what he was implying.

"But, to get you two to leave me alone my transformations are part of my "semblance." Now the watch and the reason why the hourglass appears each time I change is because it's a limiter. Because of my power and I changed so much damages my DNA so much I could die if I transformers out that and since I have so much energy I could also explode." Ben lied continuing shocking the girls on how serious he is as his voice started to sound slightly more serious with the fact that somehow his emerald green aura and Anodite purplish pink Mana started to slowly coat him and his eyes started to glow fully bright Green as his body was coated in a mixture of purplish pink Mana and Emerald Green Aura as he was floating inches off the ground slowly with his Mana and Aura both shining more brightly as he unknowingly unlocked his dormant Anodite heritage he inherited from his Anodite Grandmother Verdona. Basically, he somehow must have the "spark" all along as it was the dormant the whole time within his very body.

"Okay, no taking the watch, but what about him and can you stop squeezing us so hard?" Blake asked as Rex dropped her and Weiss back on the ground somehow landing perfectly on their feet,

While she and Weiss were now free, they were now feeling intimidated by Ben as he somehow transformed into a purplish pink male humanoid form with whitish emerald green eyes, long hair made out of a combination of some sort of whitish pinkish aura with a very large amount of his emerald green aura.

"If you two must know, then I was illegally experimented on as a child." Rex said shocking the two girls even more, as they were still feeling intimidated from an Aura enhanced Male Anodite shapeshifter.

"Now that is out of the way get out of here or I will report you both for stealing and attempted murder" Ben said in a slighty yet serious voice as he calmed down, returning to normal as his Mana and Aura retracted back into his body while his eyes returned to their normal emerald green shade. While moving over to take his watch back from Weiss, he then took out another towel and wiped his left arm as he slipped on the Ultimatrix and Rex gently pushed the two members of Team RWBY out of the room.

Once they were sure that they were not eavesdropping or left behind any bug, they started to talk about the elephant in the room.

"They don't believe us I'm sure of it especially of the cat they will be back there going to be doing some research I'm sure of it," Ben said dropping his towel to get dressed.

"Agreed. I really don't think the white haired girl will leave us alone anytime soon." Rex agreed as he turned around to give Ben some privacy to get dressed.

"Yeah, oh and here are your goggles. I 'm going to take a nap and don't forget that we have a meeting with Ozpin tonight." Ben reminded his friend as put on the watch as shrunk to fit his wrist and crashing into his bed to sleep.

* * *

 **3 Hours Later...**

"Man, That was a good nap. How long was I out for?" Ben asked himself, looking at his watch showing that it was 5:30 P.M.

"Huh, I've be asleep since 2? Man, I think I need to get more sleep..." Ben said to himself as he stretched his arms with a yawn.

 _'It's dinner time already? Best I head down then...'_ Ben thought putting on his black t-shirt, blue pants, black shoes, and green jacket, as he quickly transformed into XLR8 to clean his dorm while grabbing his scroll and zooming towards the Dining Hall for dinner.

Man, he and Rex hope tomorrow it would not be another day from their two stalkers who already planning to see behind their lies and half-truths.

* * *

 **Beacon Dining Hall**

 **5:00 P.M.**

Tonight's dinner includes some pulled pork sandwiches and a salad on the side with some fruit juice. We see the two half-sisters of the Rose-Xiao Long-Branwen family, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long eating together. Until, Yang turned around and saw Ben getting his dinner as she decided to get his attention by using a nickname for him when he transformed into that hot, handsome, fiery magma man back at the Beacon Initiation.

"Yo, hot stuff! Where have you been?" Yang asked Ben, motioning him to come over to sit with her and Ruby. As he sat down between them the girls, Yang placed her arm around Ben as she looked into his green eyes that no doubt were attractive and handsome in her own opinion.

"I've been taking a nap, Yang. Been having trouble sleeping." Ben replied as he sighed, looking into Yang's beautiful lilac eyes that no doubt were soothing him and so attractive.

"I know that feeling. Say, have you seen Weiss and Blake?" Ruby asked wondering where her partner and her black colored teammate were since they never returned from retrieving Blake's "book" and the Beacon library.

"Nope. Haven't seen her or the Ice Queen since lunch." Ben lied moving his hands towards the Ultimatrix just in case.

"Hey, Ben. Ozpin sent me to come get you and Rex speaking of which where is he?" Amber asked appearing behind him and the two sisters.

"I haven't seen him since he came by to the dorm and picked up his goggles." Ben replied stuffing the sandwich in his mouth.

"I'm right here." Rex added behind Amber with his red-orange patterned jacket ripped in some places, along with some grass and dirt all over his t-shirt and lightly spiked, slicked back dark hair.

"Rex! What happened to you?" Ruby asked worried for reasons she can't explain.

"I've been in the forest behind the school practicing against the Grim. Man, what a workout." Rex revealed of where he had been for the past 3 hours.

"Now that you are here, grab something that you eat and follow me to the Headmaster's Office." Amber stated dragging Ben and Rex with her.

* * *

 **Headmaster's Office**

"What is it Ozpin? It's dinner time and I'm still hungry." Rex complained annoyed that he couldn't eat before he was dragged here by the woman that he and Ben see as a mother figure.

"It has come to my attention that since you two are from two different parallel worlds, you don't have any of our world's currency. So, I've decided to give the both of you an allowance that should last about a month before it's time to start doing missions and earn some lien. I've also taken steps to open both of you a bank account." Ozpin explained handing the two the banking information and a credit card that contains both of their personal emblems combined along with the Schnee Dust Company Logo.

"That's what I've wanted to talk to you about. But first, does this world have diamonds and do you know the exchange rate?" Ben asked.

"Yes, there are diamonds in Remnant. If you two are doing what I think you're doing, then just don't destroy the economy. And I have no idea of what is the exchange rate of diamonds to Lien." The headmaster replied to the shapeshifter.

"Men... Last I heard, the exchange rate of diamonds today is depended on it's carrots. So, assuming that you have let's say 0.50 carat diamond and the exchange rate for that is 1,400 Lien per carat." Glynda explained coming out of the elevator.

"Thank you for that, Glynda. Now since we still have some time left, do you two have any questions?" Ozpin asked the two united heroes.

"Yes we have a problem two actually it seems that Weiss and Blake are getting suspicious of us they broke into our room and almost took the Ultimatrix before I came in and stopped them." Rex stated.

"I told them if they tried again I will have them arrested for attempted murder and attempted theft so I don't think that they will try again but we need to put some "history" in the system in case they try to do some research on us." Explained Ben.

"I will call the police! But I don't think it will be easy to put the Schnee in jail, but I will see it happen." Amber ranted angrily pulling out her Scroll.

"No need to do that, Miss Amber. I just quickly made that up to get them to leave before I went to bed three hours earlier." Ben replied seeing the woman who sees him as a son trying to call the authorities on his two stalkers.

"One: Those two have no idea what they're doing. And Two: They won't try again at least not for a while." Rex added getting a agreement with Ben as he continued.

"Now Is that all we have? 'Cause there is a pulled pork sandwich with my name on it." Rex complained as he motioning towards the elevator, wanting to eat dinner with Ben.

"Yes, you and Mister Tennyson may leave now." Goodwitch replied as she already knew that the two heroes were feeling tired of the events that happened on their first day in Beacon.

"Good night, Ben. Good night, Rex." Amber said hugging both of her heroes that she sees as sons and kissed them both on their cheeks.

* * *

 **Beacon Dining Hall**

 **Team RWBY.**

"I am telling you girls! There is something wrong with the members of Team 10, especially Ben." Weiss stated annoyed about getting caught earlier.

"Weiss, you and Blake both need to chill out. Just because he and his friend have abilities that you never seen before doesn't mean that they're bad guys." Yang replied both to her teammates while eating her salad.

"She is right. When I went to talk to him last night, his new teammate, Rex, I think that's his name, turned his arm into this weird whip thingy while wearing a huge backpack and Ben turned into a mummy and wrap his bandages around me." Blake added with a scowl remembering the ninja comment yesterday.

"Maybe if you weren't trying to go all ninja on us, we wouldn't have to restrain you. And like I said earlier, if you try to take my watch again I'll have the both of you locked up for attempted murder and theft." Ben retorted sarcastically as he Rex appeared behind the girls.

"Attempted murder and theft...? Ben, aren't you being a little overdramatic?" Ruby asked while being interested of how many forms he can transform into (hoping he has form that can make the best chocolate chip cookies) and his partner who can generate weapons with his body.

"Nope! If I transform without this, I could die. Not to mention it also helps me regulate my energy so that I got so much power built up I'm basically a walking bomb." Ben lied making the two girls look down in shame.

"Say, I've been wondering... How long have you been able to transform like that and what's his story?" Yang asked as she too was interested of both of the boys powers that she never seen before in her entire life.

"My story? I don't remember much about it. I don't even know if I have any other family besides my brother. From what little I know, I was illegally experimented on as a child 6 years ago giving me my powers." Rex lied sticking to the cover story they came up with after taking a drink.

"What is it like to build all of those weapons? What's all the weapons you can build? Can you make a Scythe?" Ruby asked in quick succession.

"Honestly, it just feels natural like eating, some times I get "blue prints" so to speak, and no I can't make a Scythe but I can make a pair of axes." Rex answered but immediately regretted it after seeing the stars in her silver eyes and seeing her get so close in his face.

"Show me!" She demanded scaring him for a moment.

"They're a pair of large blue axes with energized blades. "I call these the BadAxes. I created these a few months ago." Rex stated as he commanded the Omega-1 Nanite to build his twin energerized axe blades, Swinging them around carefully as he managed to not hit anyone before turning his hands back to normal.

"That is so cool! I wish I could do that." Ruby exclaimed thinking about turning her body into a weapon.

"But how do you make those weapons? I don't think you can just create them from your own flesh, 'cause they look like they're made of metal." Blake pointed out.

"They are made of metal. You see, in my body there are these microscopic machines called Nanites. They're the builders and I'm the director." Rex explained half-truthfully.

"OK, But who was the one who built these "Nanites" and who is the person that he or she experimented on you?" Weiss asked suspiciously, trying to gather information from the two boys.

"To be honest, I have no idea and I don't remember." Rex lied before getting up and leaving.

"Today has been a long day. I think that we should go to bed." Rex added, dragging Ben back to their dorm as he wanted to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Omake: Cooking with Ben 10**

"Ok, Ozpin thinks that hunters need to know how to cook so here we are." Ben stated wearing an Ultimatrix Green apron with Anodite pink and purple hearts.

"You may be able to cook, but no one can make Pancakes better than Ren!" Nora replied wearing a pink apron with her emblem.

"Yeah! No one makes better cookies than Yang!." Ruby added wearing a red apron and a chef's hat.

"Well I am about to prove both of you wrong! Though to be honor except there was suppose to be more people than the three of us." Ben said and true to his words there was only the three of them.

"Blake says that she's coming. It's just that she'll just be a little late." Ruby said to the shapeshifter.

"Alright then. Now there are many different ways to make pancakes and cookies, but I'm gonna show you a new way. But first, we need to brainstorm a idea." Ben punned as he was engulfed in the familiar green flash as Ruby and Nora covered their eyes.

When the light died down in Ben's place was an orange alien that has a crab-like appearance with green eyes, pincers for hands and six legs. It can open its orange skull plates at will to reveal its brain, which is pink in color. It wears a neck brace with the Ultimatrix symbol on it to help it hold up its head. This alien is a Cerebrocrustacean, that Ben nicknamed Brainstorm. This is one of Ben's smartest aliens other than his Galvan form, Grey Matter. However, the only difference between the two is their intelligence if according to Azmuth, a Cerebrocrustacean's IQ is 10^30 or 1 nonillion. While a Galvan's IQ is way more higher than a Cerebrocrustacean.

"Now the best way to make your perfect afternoon snack and your favorite breakfast requirement is that we must first figure out the most adequate blend of nourishment and flavor to complete this perfect meal so you may have your daily requirement of wheat and sugar." Brainstorm spoke in a british accent and intelligent tone, drawing confuse looks from the scythe and hammer wielding girl with his big words.

"OK, can you say that again, but in English please?" Nora asked her friend not understanding his use of words in that form he's in right now.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot I'm not dealing with those of higher intelligence. In layman's terms we must make it good for you and to taste good." Brainstorm explained simply drawing "o's" Of understanding from two girls.

"Hey, sorry I am late. Professor Goodwitch asked me to stay behind for something and-." Blake said coming into the room, but stopped mid sentence once she saw what was in front of her as her Cat Faunus instincts kicked in and took over.

In front of her was the biggest orange crab she has ever seen with pinchers as wide as a fridge, a huge head with that no doubt its brain was big enough to feed an entire family, and 6 Long crab legs just the perfect size for eating.

Brainstorm started to feel nervous under the hungry gaze of the Cat Fannus since a Cat loves to eat Fish.

"Blake, you know it's still me right?" The Cerebrocrustacean asked backing up away from former White Fang terrorist slowly in fear, before running out the other door with a hungry Blake Belladonna on his tail.

"Don't run! I just want to eat you!" Blake shouted with stars trying to catch up with her prey.

"That doesn't make me feel any better!" Brainstorm shouted in reply, running awfully fast on his six crab-like legs trying to get away from the Cat Faunus

"I'm having crab legs tonight!" Blake shouted turning around the corner, almost catching up to the crab-like alien.

Thinking fast, Brainstorm quickly jumped into the nearest room, which just so happened to be Glynda Goodwitch's room.

"Quick hide me!" Brainstorm shouted interrupting his teacher's class.

"Mister Tennyson, what in Monty Oum do you think you're doing?" Glynda asked annoyed that someone would interrupt her class.

"No time to explain! Just please help me barricade the door!" Brainstorm shouted using his electrical telekinesis to move the desk in front of the door along with some chairs from a few students.

But it was not enough as our black colored, Cat Faunus heroine, broke through the door with a hungry look on her face.

"Here's Blake!" the Cat Faunus of Team RWBY shouted, using an Axe in one hand and a large stick of butter in the other to make a hole big enough to show her face With a crazed look to make Zombozo sane.

Ben knew that the end was near and he would die a painful death in the most horrible way possible.

Just before Blake could even lay a hand on her seafood themed prey, Goodwitch stepped in to save her teacher assistant with her riding crop.

"Can't you just change to something else?" Glynda asked angrily that not only that the two of them interrupted her class, but they also ignored her.

A sheepish look appeared on the Cerebrocrustaceans face as a look of horror appeared on the Cat Faunus.

With a grin that would drive the Circus Freaks back to insanity, Ben was quickly engulfed in a emerald green light, forcing Goodwitch, the students in her class, and Blake to cover their eyes.

When the light died down, everyone looked at where Ben was standing as in his place was a humanoid toad-like alien with swampy-green skin, tanned stomach and muzzles, black digits and black-green spots on his tail, limbs, hips on his back. Its eyes are now sharper and green. It also has two, long, black whisker like lines reaching its mouth. Its teeth are aligned with visibly sharp canine teeth as Its tail is short and straightened, as opposed to a curled tail. Also, claws were attached to its hands through finger stubs. Finally it wore the Ultimatrix symbol on its stomach.

This is one of Ben's big eater aliens, Murk Upchuck, a Murk Gourmand from the planet Peptos XI. Ben has actually two different Upchucks forms since their are actually two out of the three sub-species of the Gourmands in the Ultimatrix. A Perk Gourmand or Perk Upchuck that Ben used when he was ten and a Murk Gourmand or Murk Upchuck that he he unlocked when he was 15.

Both of these aliens are big eaters and Ben nicknamed them both Upchuck is because both Gourmands have the ability to virtually eat anything organic and inorganic substances. Once they swallowed it whole with their 4 long, adhesive tongues, they spit it back out with deadly force as they vomit glowing spheres of acid that explode upon contact with considerable destructive power.

Finally, the only main difference between Ben's two Upchuck forms is their mindsets. Perk Upchuck or Perk Gourmands are considered more thought-oriented and defense-minded, while Murk Upchuck or Murk Gourmands are considered to be more action-oriented and attack-minded.

Once Ben transformed into one of his big eaters, Blake knew that Karma was biting her in the booty as her prey was now hunting her.

"Let's see how you like it!" Murk Upchuck shouted opening his mouth to reveal a very long tongue, swallowing part of the door and making Blake was terribly frightened by the Murk Gourmand's tongue and ran away as fast as she could from the Ultimatrix-bearer.

"Don't go I just want to eat you." The Murk Gourmand playfully shouted, giving chase to the former terrorist of the White Fang.

* * *

 **BGM - Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! Theme 2016 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice (2016)**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. Right, well, clearly after my first day of school... You know what, Let's just get** **everything down! After me and Rex made it to class on time and being late, we volunteered in our first class here in Beacon, Grimm Studies with Professor Port. The guy may tell boring stories, but we managed to defeat our first Grimm in class. However, Ice Queen decided to insult her own leader, hurting her feelings about how she isn't meant to be leader, me and Rex went to talk with them etc, etc. Next, we were followed by a familiar Cat Faunus and now a certain Ice Queen as they were both stalking us and trying to expose us by breaking into our freaking dorm room. Me and Rex managed to tell a lie as they certainly bought the fake story for now... But, however, after arriving in Ozpin's office and talking about the currency here and exchange rate in Remnant, along with receiving our own credit card and banking information were going to have our own homemade diamond mine courtesy of Diamondhead. Right, well, clearly it's time for us to get to work on our goal.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien...**

 **Jaunedice + Generator 10**

 **Rex Salazar:** **"I have an idea. If we win, you two have to do something for us."**

 **Blake Belladonna: "And... What do we get if we win?"**

 **Ben Tennyson: "If you and Ice Queen win, we'll answer any of your questions."**

 **Weiss Schnee: "Agreed. When we win, you two will tell us the source of your powers."**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Well everyone, here you go the 11th issue of RWBY: Ultimate Alien. Now I decided that me and my co-writer, Darth Sparta, decided to start an Oake series as we hope you'll enjoy them. Now I hope you'll understand why we're having Ben and Rex going to be starting their** **official dates with Ruby and Yang, because were going to have their first dates in Volume 1. And of course a very special filler chapter before the Volume 1 episode, "The Stray", as a very adorable baby is going to be making a permanent guest appearance. So, no spoilers! Anyway, tune in next time for Issue 12 where Ben and Rex's appearance can alter the events of the RWBY Volume 1 episode: Jaunedice! Au Revoir!**


	15. V1 I12: Jaunedice Gen 10

Volume 1 Issue 12: Jaunedice + Generator 10

 **Beacon Amphitheater**

 **10:00 A.M.**

It was the second day of school at Beacon Academy. We start our first day of combat class taught by the Goodwitch of the North.

All of the students where sitting patiently in the bleachers waiting for the combat professor, when all the sudden the lights went out and the curtains pulled down almost concealing the room in darkness

A hooded figure appeared standing next to the deputy headmistress with an aura of mystery. Before anyone could ask what is going on, they heard a deep raspy voice coming out of the dark.

"You should not be afraid of the dark or the Grimm, you should be afraid of ME!" The voice of revealing itself to be a phantom/ghost-like creature.

The ghost appeared to have a gaseous appearance and claw like hands. It has grey skin with black lines running all over him. Its skin is removable and it has tentacles underneath it. If its skin gets ripped off, its true form will unveil. He could deform its shape to appear like wisps of grey, somewhat transparent flame. It was muscular as it possessed a big green eye complete with black pupils, and it adorned a familiar green hourglass symbol on its chest.

This is Ghostfreak, one of Ben's original 10 aliens.

"So, you boys and girls want to see something really scary...?" The Ectonurite asked in a deeper and raspy voice.

Before anyone could do anything, Ghostfreak quickly put his hands on his protective skin and opened it up revealing his black and white striped tentacles.

Needless to say, some of the students were now already feeling scared into submission because of the shapeshifter in this ghost form managed to make some boys peed in their pants while scaring a certain heiress and former Faunus terrorist. They and along with the other students were silently praying to Oum not to piss him of and not let him possess them.

Team RWBY and JNPR, however, had their own thoughts of Ben's ghost-like form here.

Weiss and Blake were currently hugging each other in fear as they were shaking in their boots. Now since if they ever want answers of him and Rex's powers, they'll have to pray to Oum that he won't used that form on them.

While Ruby was a little frightened of Ben's ghost form, she thinks it looks really cool as she claims that she ain't afraid of no ghost just like her mom. But she was still thinking if any of Ben's form can make cookies with or without hands.

Yang, however, was a little scared but she quickly hid it with a blush on her face and a perverted giggle. She honestly admitted that she would love to have those tentacles touch her and massage her body as she would love to use this to tease Ben with an inappropriate comment and gesture to her advantage if he spars with her in that form or if she's feeling sore all over her body.

Jaune was hugging Pyrrha out of fright, as he gotta admit Ben's ghost form is awesome but kinda frightening. While Pyrrha was blushing as she was hugging her secret crush as she was making mental notes to ask Ben and Rex to have a friendly spar with her.

Finally, Nora was commenting innocently of how Ben's Ghost form tentacles can be used to make Pancakes without hands as she thought about it. Ren told his childhood friend that it could or couldn't be possible while silently admitted that Ben's ghost form is cool as he was completely unfazed by the aura of intimidation by the Ectonurite.

"Oh, now don't tell me you're all afraid of old **Ghostfreak!** " The Ectonurite laughed maniacally as he then used his tentacles to pick up a random student and throw him into the wall of the bleachers hard enough to knock him out.

Before anyone could run away in fear, the Ectonurite decided to shed his protective skin revealing his true form.

As soon as the Ectonurite ripped off his protective layer of skin, everyone became more frightened except for Ruby, Yang, Nora, Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha.

Ghostfreak's true form is that his body was purple/blue as he possessed whitish-grey nails. He has a white, upside-down head with one green eye, his spine was sticking out of his back, his tail was white with black stripes, possessed spikes on his elbows, and he wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

Basically, he is the genetic copy of Zs'Skayr as an Ectonurite's mind is embedded in the very fabric of their being, a miraculous genetic memory that allows them to remember absolutely everything from the day they were born; even a single strand of its DNA can replicate it in its entirety. Ben managed to reacquired Ghostfreak during Zs'Skayr's invasion of the planet Vilgaxia, home of the Chimera Sui Generis also known as Vilgaxians. And the ruler of the planet? Yep, you've guessed it. Vilgax the Conqueror of 10 Worlds.

How did our protagonist regained the Ectonurite DNA Sample you readers may ask?

Well he did by letting Zs'Skayr possess him, as the recalibrated Protoype Omnitrix rescanned his DNA, allowing him once more to transform into the genetic copy of the Ectonurite warlord in his true form, but Zs'Skayr quickly managed to regain control. However, with the "help" of Vilgax Ben managed to transform back to normal as Zs'Skayr was trapped in the Codon Stream once more. Any trasnformations Ben will transform into including the gentic copy of the Ectonurite Warlord from this day foward, will simply be a reflection of him as it always intended to be.

In layman's terms, Ben's transformations into the genetic copies of the one million sapient beings and Ultimate Forms will now always have his personality. Making sure every genetic copy and Ultimate Forms in the Ultimatrix don't gain sentience.

Before Ghostfreak could do any more psychological and physical damage, Weiss realized that Ghostfreak only appeared when the curtains were closed.

"Yang, open the curtains! He'll only appear if you open them!" the Ice Queen shouted to the blonde brawler because she was the closest to the curtaisn.

"No, wait! Don't open the- **AHH!** " Ghostfreak begged in a voice that was considerably deeper and raspy, but it was too late.

As the fiery blonde brawler of Team RWBY pulled downed the curtains, The Ectonurite began screaming in pain as the bright sun was shining on his true form, hurting him as his body began emitting smoke.

"I guess he doesn't stand a ghost of a chance." Yang quipped with a cheesy grin and pun, earning a groan from everyone except a weak laugh from the Ectonurite.

But before anyone could speak, a flash of green light engulfed the Ectonurite signifying that it was Ben Tennyson and the hooded figure who removed his cloak was none other than his partner, Rex Salazar.

"Okay, here's what I think. They're a little to slow when something unexpected comes up for my liking, but we can work with this." Rex stated.

"What do you mean for your liking? Your students just like us." Blake pointed out getting confused agreements from everyone who is not stunned or knocked out.

"Actually, Miss Belladonna. These two are special cases. They're still students. but they're also my Student-Teacher Assistants for my class." the Combat Professor explained as Weiss spoke next.

"But what could they teach us we don't already know? Plus, they're only a year older than Ruby." Weiss added arrogantly.

"Thank you for volunteering for today's lesson, Miss Schnee and Miss Belladonna. Boys, if you please?" Glynda asked motioning towards to the Arena.

"I have an idea. If we win, you two have to do something for us." Rex proposed making Ben nod in agreement.

"And what do we get if we win?" Blake asked curiously and thinking about what she can find out.

"If you win, we'll answer any of your questions." Ben replied sealing the deal.

"Agreed. When we win, you two will tell us the source of your powers." Weiss agreed with human shapeshifter before being blinded by the green light.

 **BGM - Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of Phoenix Wright**

In Ben's place was a humanoid-insect alien with some shark-like characteristics as well. It was dark blue, almost purple, and light blue in color. It has a long horn on the top of its head connected to a shorter protrusion on the back of its head and a large mouth that spread over part of its chest, he also has a belt and wristbands as well as oval shaped eyes. It also adorned the familiar green hourglass symbol on its chest.

" **EATLE!** " the alien hero shouted with a pose.

"Why do you shout their names?" Weiss asked the shapeshifter.

"Because it's suppose to strike fear into my enemies." Eatle explained before charging at Blake, forcing her do some impressive back flips before launching herself in the air. She then twisted her whole body and pointed her sword's gun mode at Eatle, firing her Dust bullets. However, as soon as the Dust bullets made contact by hitting his metal mouth and body, Eatle didn't have a single scratch worth of damage.

Weiss was doing no better as she was fighting the Human EVO. After nearly being cut in half by the B.F.S. (The Big Fat Sword.) and failing to dodge the Smack Hands, she was sent flying towards to the wall of the Arena, taking out half of her Aura along with making her dizzy in the process due to her limited endurance.

As Weiss was recovering from her dizziness, Blake was having trouble trying to dodge Eatle's green laser beams and the newly created pot holes in the ground of the Arena floor which was making it very hard for her to land a hit until she got a idea.

"Weiss, I have an idea! Distract the shape shifter!" Blake shouted throwing her weapon in its Chain Scythe Mode, Swinging over and dodging projectiles from Rex as he commanded his Nanites to generate one of his orignal six Nanite machines; A large orange projectile cannon that can be built on either arm, The Slam Cannon. Similar to a rocket launcher, The Slam Cannon is positioned to rest on his shoulder. However, it does not produce its own ammo; instead, a maw on the back end of the Slam Cannon can extend into the ground and reload solid material for ammunition. It then proceeds to fire the balled material at its target with great force.

Nodding in response, she quickly ice skated over to Ben and freezes him by stabbing him in the mouth only to immediately regret it after what came next.

 ***CRUNCH***

"Hmm... Yummy! Taste's just like my mom's Cherry pie." Eatle said in between bites after taking a huge bite of the dust rapier's long blade, converting the matter in the sword's metal to shoot a green laser beam at Snow White, taking out the rest of her Aura as she hit the wall of the arena. Her body then sliding onto the floor while she was seeing snowflakes flying around her head signifying that she is knocked out and dizzy. He then used his enhanced strength to break out of his Weissy cold prison.

"Wait. Wait. You have a transformation like that? Why didn't you just use it against the Alpha?" Rex asked after he stopped shooting at Blake with his Slam Cannon.

"I've only got it recently and I might have accidentally eaten the Omega-1 Nanite." Eatle replied but immediately regretted it once Blake tied his legs together with her surprisingly yet strong black ribbon.

"Ben, don't worry! I'll cut you lose." Rex cried out dodging projectiles from Blake's sword in Gun mode before using his Omega-1 Nanite to generate a navy-colored metallic gauntlet that generates blue energy shields that are made of highly energized atoms in one arm while the B.F.S on the other as used the blade to cut the ribbons, setting his partner free.

Knowing that the end of the battle is near and her ribbons are permanently cut and damaged, Blake decided to go out fighting in all bark and no bite.

 **(Hah! Animal Jokes! Hey I'm not RACIST to FAUNUS! OK! SHUT UP!)**

Deciding to swing her weapon in its chain scythe mode like a lasso, Blake threw it along with her sword's sheath with its sharp edge to at least damage one of the two heroes, but accidentally released it towards Eatle's mouth as the humanoid insect-like alien took a huge bite of the sword and the three-fourths of the sheath.

 ***CRUNCH***

"Hmmm... Delicious! Taste's like peppermint..." Eatle explained getting weird looks from everyone as he shot a powerful green laser at Blake, taking out her Aura in a direct hit as she hit her head on the wall of the arena as she landed alongside the Ice Queen as both were dizzy and knocked out unconscious.

When the two somehow managed to wake up, they discovered that their weapons were well damaged as Myrtenaster's long blade was bitten off as its handle and the revolver-like chamber were still intact. while Gambol Shroud, however, it's katana blade was bitten off along with the sheath being three-fourths bitten off also.

Needless to say, Weiss and Blake were staring at their broken weapons as their hair shadowed their eyes as Weiss began to speak.

"Not to be rude or anything but… **YOU ATE OUR WEAPONS YOU, DOLT!** " Weiss shouted angrily holding up her broken rapier to prove her point.

"Not to worry, Ice Queen. I can fix them so long as you have the metal that is used to construct it or repair it." Eatle replied nonchalantly already planning to repair them with one of his smartest aliens.

"You dolt! You can't just fix this instantly! My Multi Action Dust Rapier is made out of Atlas silver! The process can take months to be mined and just one mistake can make the whole thing fall apart! How are you going to fix this?! Do you have a transformation that can fix it?!" the Weiss Cream ranted as she demanded to the shapeshifter doubting that he has a form that can't fix her swift yet graceful weapon.

"Yes, I do. Stand back and watch the magic." Eatle replied as a green flash appeared from the Ultimatrix symbol, forcing everyone to cover their eyes already wanting to see which transformation our protagonist has turn into.

In Eatle's place was is a small, red alien who bears a close resemblance to a gremlin or imp. It is small in stature, only about as big as Gwen's head, has green eyes, and also seems to be a little taller than Grey Matter, but smaller than Upchuck. It wears the Ultimatrix symbol on its chest.

" **Jury Rigg!** " Ben shouted ready to repair the Multi Action Dust Rapier of the Ice Queen and the Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe of the Blake Cat Ninja.

"Mr. Tennyson, is this enough metal and parts?" Glynda asked using her semblance to bring the requested parts and Metal that the weapons of the black and white members of Team RWBY that are needed to be repaired.

Jury Rigg just took one look at the broken weapons and the parts of metal his teacher his eyes got really big before letting out the most mischievous laugh of all time.

" **DESTROY, DESTROY, DESTROY!** " the Alien Gremlin roared, destroying Myrtenaster and Gambol Shroud's complex parts even more.

"What are you doing?! You're destroying them even more! Stop right now!" Blake shouted walking over to Ben before Rex stopped her.

"Do you really want to get in that cloud?" Rex added sarcastically, ignoring the fact that Jury Rigg was now saying while saying different words as he was repairing the Ice Queen and former White Fang member's broken weapons.

" **Jury Rigg disassemble!** **Reassemble, disassemble!** **FIX FIX FIX FIX FIX!** " the gremlin-like alien shouted mischievously as used his enhanced speed while fixing the swords at such speeds, no ordinary human eye can track it, and making Ruby Rose with her eyes sparkling and jealously of how fast he is in whatever form he has at his disposal. Plus, she decided that this was her favorite form that is no doubt sharing her love of making or building weapons. Plus, she loves this cute gremlin-like creature as she wished Ben could help her make any weapon and still wanted to know if he has a form that can make cookies.

And true to his words, Jury Rigg was moving so fast, he created a white cartoon-like cloud of dust before he came out with a smirk and all he did was snapped his fingers then the cloud disappeared revealing their newly repaired sparkling weapons.

He then picked up Myrtenaster and Gambol Shroud as he handed the two hybrid weapons to their exact owners as Weiss and Blake were staring at their newly repaired as their weapons gave off a shine that looked like they were brand new.

Plus and they were sparkling clean of scratches and buffs as they were now more sharpened to cut or stab any creature of Grimm or their enemies.

"There you go! Now we can **DESTROY** all the weapons we want so long as it is mechanical." Jury Rigg said smirking as he laughed.

Everyone just stared in shock and amazement while simultaneously thinking 'how many transformations does this guy have?' no one dared move in fear of the gremlin would turn there weapons in to scrap metal no one but Ruby Rose that is.

"That is so cool! what else can you make with that, Ben?! Can you make a bazooka, can you make a battle suit, can you make cookies?!" Ruby asked making everyone sweat drop at her childish questions that have to do with cookies.

"In order! Yes, yes, no, but I can make a robot that could make cookies." Jury Rigg replied mischievously, walking away with a portable Workshop.

 **BGM Ends**

After the intense battle of the Black and White members of Team RWBY against Team 10's Heroes United, the rest of combat class with Professor Goodwitch went off without a hitch.

But for some reason, she seemed to hold some kind concealed hatred for Cardin Winchester and his team. But other than that, the rest of class went of without a problem as Miss Goodwitch had briefly gone over the class guidelines and immediately began calling random pairs down to spar.

One of the pairs called down happened to be Jaune Arc, Leader of team JNPR and Cardin Winchester of Team CRDL. Without going into the details of the mockery of a fight, it was easy to see that Jaune stood absolutely no chance from the get-go. He overreached when he swung his sword, he was knocked off balance every time he used his shield, and he almost tripped over his own feat every time he dodged.

It was really, really, a sad sight.

After class was dismissed, Jaune had wasted no time in exiting the Amphitheater, his head down in shame and an aura of depression clinging to his form.

Seeing the team leader of Team RWBY's sister team in such a state, Ben and Rex give a drawn out sigh as they came to a possible conclusion.

They would help the blonde knight of Team JNPR learn how to fight.

While the two did not know each other well, seeing as they were not part of the same team and had no prior interactions before coming to this universe. But they couldn't just look the other way when the guy clearly needed help badly.

After a quick discussion, they've decided that they would help him out on the weekend since they have stuff to do after school.

* * *

 **Beacon Dining Hall**

 **1:10 P.M.**

"Jaune, are you ok?" the Invincible Girl asked concerned for her leader and Secret Crush. **(Secret to no one except for him)**

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" the blonde knight answered as he was trying to conceal his expression.

"It's just that you seem a little... **not** okay..."" Ruby replied noticing her first friend's facial expression as her friends including Ben and Rex to stare at him.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune stated as he hold a thumbs up while laughing nervously. Until he turned his attention on the two members of Team CRDL, Cardin Winchester, and Sky Lark who were mocking and laughing at Velvet's Rabbit ears.

This caused Ben to glare at them for trying to mess with his older sister figure as his eyes started to glow dangerously bright Ultimatrix green and Anodite purplish pink, while his hands clenched into fists glowing with Mana. He managed to take a deep breath as closed his eyes again and calmed down as his Mana and Aura died down.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" his partner, Pyrrha Nikos, stating the obvious of her leader's problem as she was still concerned for his problem with the bully.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune replied as everyone including Ben and Rex

"He is a bully." Ben added remembering JT and Cash as they bullied him ever since he and those two boys were kids.

"Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me."" Jaune said sounding uncertain as he scoffed. Everyone just gave him the most blank stare possible.

"What about the time he made you drop your books." Ruby answered giving out one answer, as his partner spoke next.

"The time when he activated your shield to block the exit. Pyrrha answered second remembering the bully doing that to her leader as Rex gave out the final answer to the blonde knight.

"And last but certainly not least, the incident with the locker." Rex answered last.

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune replied as he attempted to laugh it off.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha reminded him never wanting him to solve his problems alone.

"Ooooh! We'll break his legs!" Nora exclaimed as she got off from the table and proposed her plan, hoping her fearless leader would agree with her plan.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said and as if to prove his point, Cardin and his team were bullying a familiar rabbit Faunas that caused Ben's blood to boil and his eyes once again glowing dangerously Anodite purplish pink and a Ultimatrix Green Aura as his older sister figure's rabbit ears were being pulled by the bully himself.

"Ow! That hurts. Please, stop..." Velvet cried out in pain as Cardin was pulling her Faunus ears.

"I told you it was real!" Cardin said to his teammates laughing as he continued to pull them.

"What a freak!" Russel added still guffawing with his teammates as Pyrrha and Blake glared at them for such a disgraceful act.

"Just disgraceful. This is why the White Fang are the way they are now." Ben stated looking for a teacher.

"Hey guys! How about we-" Nora proposed as she shouted excitedly hoping her friends will agree with her plan until her childhood friend cut her off.

"No, Nora... We're not breaking another person's legs." Ren replied sounding tired of why would his childhood friend solve bullying by using violence.

"No, Dude... She's on the right track." Rex said to the Lotus Ninja, seeing his combat professor, Glynda Goodwitch ignoring the obvious signs of bullying.

"Wait here! If a teacher is not going to do her job then I'll do it my self." Ben replied angrily as he instantly transformed into one of his heavy hitters, Rath, as Nora was cheering excitingly as she wanted to see the break Cardin's legs. While the rest of JNPR and Team RWBY decided to not get on Appoplexian's bad side as they've already seen what this tiger can do.

With a surprising amount of stealth for a 9 foot tall tiger, Rath managed to sneak up on the leader of team CRDL. It's time for Team CRDL to know that they mess with Ben and Rex along with their new or old friends, not only they'll get the **TEN!** But they're totally getting **PUNK-BUSTED!**

"See, I told you they were real! She is nothing but a freak and a filthy animal." Cardin stated drawing laughs from his teammates, but quickly shut up once they saw "The Alien of Beacon" **(Ben's unofficial nickname.)** appear behind there leader. And a smile on Velvet's face appeared as her little brother figure came to her rescue.

"Uh, Boss? Maybe we should go somewhere else." Dove spoke nervously.

"Why? We need to show these animals there place." Cardinal asked in confusion before someone taped him on his shoulder.

"Can I help you with-." was as far as he got before he saw a calm Appoplexian wearing a familiar green hourglass symbol he recognized.

"Rath would very much appreciate it if you let go of Rath's friend's ear or else..." Rath spoke calmly while speaking in the third person point of view.

"Or else what will you do, freak!" Cardin retorted pulling Velvet's rabbit ears even harder as he already received his answer in the form of a right fist with one retractable black coming at him faster then the eye can track.

With a single fast punch to the gut, Cardin instantly let go of Velvet's Faunus ears as he drop to the ground holding his stomach in pain.

"Are you ok, Velvet?" Why Don't you go sit with Rath's teammate and friends." Rath commanded, pointing to the table in question.

"Thanks, Ben. Just be careful." the rabbit ear girl replied thanking her little brother figure.

"You really must have a death wish for punching me, freak." Cardin said getting up and punching Rath in the face with an Aura infused punch, only succeeding in pissing him off even more.

" **IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?! 'CAUSE, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, CARDIN WINCHESTER, LEADER OF TEAM CRDL (Cardinal)! RATH'S GOT TONS MORE! IN FACT, RATH SHOULD GIVE YOU SOME OF HIS SO IT'LL BE A FAIR FIGHT! THEN AFTER THAT, I CAN TAKE IT ALL BACK AND MAKE YOU LIKE IT!** " Rath yelled angrily in reply, making everyone confused at the Appoplexian's third person narration as they sweat drop.

"I've only seen this transformation during the initiation video and he just makes me want to grab a bowl of popcorn, and a Strawberry Sunrise, kick back and enjoy the show." Yang stated.

"Yang, you just can't say that. Cardin could get seriously hurt." Rex said to the blonde brawler, remembering fighting Rath during a brief spar the other day.

"I thought you didn't like Cardin." Weiss pointed out to the Human EVO.

"I don't, but Rath has his own personality that does not know the meaning of holding back." Rex explained equipping his Blast Caster's whip just in case things our about to get very ugly.

"That does not make any sense at all." Sky said sweat dropping at the Appoplexian's vocabulary.

" **Let me tell you something, Sky Lark of Team CRDL! Rath makes perfect sense when you just don't understand because you're not Rath!** " The Appoplexian replied angrily, making everyone's sweat drop grow bigger.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Attack him!" Cardin shouted kicking Rath in the balls, making everything go silent.

As everyone gasped of what the bully had just done to our shapeshifting hero, well, everyone in the Dining Hall. All had one thought in their mind as now Rath's eyes were twitching with anger as he let out a _very_ loud feline roar, forcing everyone to cover their ears while some cower in fear.

' _He'd done goofed!'_ Everyone thought as they have no pity for the leader of Team CRDL as he completely sealed his fate while making a **Humungous** mistake!

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in a bar in the Kingdom of Mistral**

In a random bar located somewhere in the Kingdom of Mistral, we see the dusty old crow of Team STRQ, Qrow Branwen, ordering a drink as he waited patiently for one of his contacts, when all of a sudden he felt a familiar chill in the air.

"What's wrong dear brother?" Raven asked appearing through a red portal behind him as she was still secretly planning on biding her time to capture the Ultimatrix-bearer for her tribe and hoping to discover the secrets of his watch which was the source of his transformations.

"Someone just broke one of Rath's rules... Can I get some whiskey? 'Cause someone is about to be sent to the hospital." Qrow asked his sister, feeling the phantom pains of the Appoplexian's aggression and punches with or without the retractable claws.

* * *

 **Back at Beacon**

 **BGM - Pursuit ~ Cornered - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (2001)**

" **OH, YOU DID NOT JUST KICKED RATH IN THE NUTS! BECAUSE NO ONE KICKS RATH IN THE NUTS**!" Rath roared as he prepared himself to fight Team CRDL.

" **COSMIC CLOTHESLINE!** " Rath screamed giving Cardin a mean right hook to the face, making his Aura shimmer. His teammates tried to help there leader, but Dove was warped up by Rex's Blast Caster's whip.

"Going somewhere?" Rex asked rhetorically, throwing Dove into the wall and grabbing the other two with his Smack Hands.

"Go, Ben! Go, Rex! / Go Ben! Go... Robot Boy!" Velvet and Yang shouted in unison.

While Rex was dealing with the three stooges, Rath was smashing Cardin into the ground with his foot.

" **PEGASUS FOOT STOMP!** " Rath shouted, slamming his foot into Cardin's chest, destroying his aura before jumping on to the rafters.

" **FROM THE ROW! URSA MAJOR BODY SLAM!** " Rath cried out and jump down to finish him off only to be surrounded by a purple aura.

"Mr. Tennyson what are you and Mr. Salazar doing?! You two cannot just attack a student unprovoked like that!" Glynda shouted making Both Rex and Rath glare at her.

"You mean a human student right? Because you obviously don't care for a Faunas student right?" Rath asked making the whole room go silent again.

"What are you implying Mr. Tennyson?" She asked with a "your answer better be good or else" tone.

"It's just what he said, You ignored the obvious signs of bullying from these four idiots so we did your job for you." Rex added holding the RDL members of team CRDL.

"I assure the both of you, Team CRDL will be punished for there actions." Glynda tried to explain to the two boys, but neither of them believed her.

" **LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, GLYNDA GOODWITCH, DEPUTY HEADMISTRESS OF BEACON ACADEMY AND RATH'S TEACHER OF COMBAT CLASS! RATH DOES NOT BELIEVE YOU, RATH IS GOING TO TAKE THIS TO PROFESSOR OZPIN, WHO HAS NO LAST NAME, WHO IS ALSO THE HEADMASTER OF BEACON, BECAUSE YOU WON"T DO YOUR JOB RIGHT!** " the Appoplexian roared, turning into Terraspin to nullify her telekinesis semblance and grabbing Cardin by his leg, dragging him out of the Dining Hall.

"Well... that just happened. Velvet, How well do you know Ben?" Weiss asked suspiciously of her senior as she somehow knows the mysterious shapeshifter and possibly his friend, Rex.

"Ben saved me from a pack of Ursas in the forest near my home and also saved it from a Grimm attack." Velvet answered making Blake and Weiss more suspicious.

"Then, what was he doing in the forest and how did he get there?" Blake asked suspiciously, her amber eyes narrowing into slits.

"He got to the forest by accident and what happened I don't know." Velvet replied half-truthfully, nervously not wanting to reveal her little brother figure's secret.

"You don't think?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It shouldn't be possible, but neither are those transformations." Blake said answering her unasked question.

"Stop right there! I know were you are going with this. I don't know what your problem with Ben is but it stops now!" Ruby spoke up using her authority as leader.

"But Ruby! he could be dangerous." Blake tried to reason with her leader.

"This conversation is over!" Ruby finished ending the conversation.

"I agree with Rubes on this one. If he was dangerous, wouldn't he have done something already? Thought I wouldn't mind if he turned up the heat. Yang quipped as she loved Ben's fiery magma man form, earning a groan from her teammates and Team JNPR.

"Yang, as your leader; I, Ruby Summer Rose, here by order you to stop making horrible puns like dad." Ruby commanded making her older half-sister plant her face on the table with crocodile tears stream down her face for comedic effect.

" **NOOOO! MY SISTER HATES ME!** " Yang cried out dramatically.

"Thank you for ending her bad puns. I'm Rex Salazar and Ben told me quite a lot about you." Rex said introducing himself to the Rabbit Faunus.

"Nice to meet you too, Rex. Ben mentioned about you to me and my team before, but I didn't think I would meet you." Velvet replied shaking his hand.

"Hey, shouldn't you be with your leader while he is talking to the headmaster?" Ruby asked the Human EVO.

"Honestly, I should. But I think I would just make it worse." Rex replied.

 **BGM Ends**

* * *

 **Headmaster's Office, Beacon Tower**

 **BGM - Phoenix Wright Objection! Theme 2016 ~ Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice (2016)**

"Mr. Tennyson, Mr. Tennyson, **MR. TENNYSON!** " Glynda roared, trying to get the attention of our shapeshifting protagonist who is currently in one of his Andromeda Alien forms, Terraspin.

"What is it?" The Aldabran asked in his usual monotone voice.

"I understand that you are angry, but you can't just-" Goodwitch replied as she was as far as she got before Terraspin interrupted.

"No. I was mad when a Techadon Battle Robot attacked me and broken Mr. Smoothy, I was angry when Jared, an alien king who ate Tiffin, an alien baby of the planet Lewoda, I was mad when Vilgax and Albedo threatened my team and my family, but this makes me furious!" Terraspin stated with his first real show of emotion.

The two continued walking the rest to Ozpin's Office in silence with the occasional groan of pain.

"OK, if we do this then the dance and the students from the other schools can come sooner, but it will cut the school budget in hal- Oh! Ben! What are you doing here?" Amber asked pausing from helping Professor Ozpin with his paperwork.

"It appears that me and Miss Goodwitch are having an argument." Terraspin replied holding a now conscious Cardin Winchester.

"Why don't you start from the beginning." Ozpin said wanting to hear what's this argument all about.

 **One serious explanation later...**

"I see... Well... reviewing the facts it clearly seems that Mr. Winchester was clearly bullying Ms. Scarlatina. Mr. Winchester you'll be serving detention with Professor Port and write a formal apology to Ms. Scarlatina. You, Mr. Tennyson, will be serving "detention." Here helping me sort out this paperwork." Ozpin stated letting Cardin leave his office while mumbling about revenge on Tennyson and his partner.

"You're not going to make do paperwork are you?" Ben nervously not wanting to have his first detention in a school in another universe.

"No. You will not serve detention so long as you are protecting people, but do not abuse this feeling in your classes as then you will serve detention. Also, I've also got to mention, that you, Mr. Salazar, and the rest of your teammates, that Paradox told me that he will bring to complete Team 10, your cousin Gwendolyn, and your friend, Mr. Levin. Therefore, you and your new team are permanently _exempt_ of getting detention as well your team is allowed to investigate and stop certain crimes such as the White Fang." Ozpin stated as the Ultimatrix-bearer's eyes widen as his jaw widen.

Ben couldn't believe his eyes, Ozpin decided to tell him that he, Rex, and Gwen and Kevin when they arrive to complete Team 10, are officially EXEMPT from getting detention?! Jeez, he can't wait to tell Rex and when they arrive, Gwen and Kevin, are going to be so lucky that they won't get into trouble. Like say if they saw another Faunus student getting bullied.

"But sir! He and Mr. Salazar attacked a fellow student! They have to be punished somehow." the Goodwitch of the North complained to her boss.

"If I've should punish anyone, it should be you." Ozpin retorted in a rare moment of anger.

"Me?! What did I do?" Glynda asked her boss with confusion on her face.

"You've should done your job and dealt with the bullies! I don't care if you would've looked like that I, a Faunas supporter, that this incidence could very well label you as a human supremacist." Ozpin replied to his second-in-command

"Ben, please leave now. You have your next class with Dr. Oobleck in five minutes." Amber added giving the shapeshifter she sees as a son a warm hug and a kiss, hoping to soothe his anger and hatred of bullies.

 **BGM Ends**

* * *

 **Beacon Lecture Hall**

"During the Faunus Rights Revolution- more popularly known as the Faunus War-humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie. Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events. Why the reproductions of the uprising can still be seen to this day." Professor- sorry, Doctor Oobleck lectured his class as he zipped around the room before taking a long sip of his coffee.

 _'That cannot be healthy.'_ was the same thought on everyone's mind.

Doctor Oobleck is a man with messy green hair with brown eyes. His attire is disheveled: his white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses that appear to be opaque.

"Now!" The green haired Doctor continued, "Have any among you been subjected or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" He questioned the assembled students.

Behind him, Ben heard the rustle of someone raising their hand in confirmation, and after several seconds saw Velvet raise her hand along with several others.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful. Remember, students, it is _precisely_ this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Their teacher told them, once more drinking from his cup of coffee. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" Oobleck asked his class.

Weiss immediately raised her hand to answer. "Yes?" Oobleck called to her.

"The battle of Fort Castle." Weiss answered with just a smidge of smugness. **(Wow, That's a stupid name for a fort… err, castle.)**

"Precisely!" Oobleck confirmed the young heiress's answer as he continued speaking.

" _And_ who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagoon's forces?" Oobleck asked with a follow up question while Cardin flicked a paper football at the back of Jaune's head.

"Hey!" Jaune protested, which drew the attention of Oobleck who zoomed over in front of his face.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Oooblec

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... that the Faunus..." Jaune started, mirroring Weiss' confidence before faltering, and looked behind Oobleck's face to see a couple of his classmates trying to help him. Pyrrha silently coughed and motioned to her mouth, trying to give him the answer. "...had over that guy's stuff..." Jaune continued as see saw Ben with his tablet scroll out showing a picture of the night sky while Pyrrha cups her hands around her eyes, "Uhh... **Binoculars!** " the blonde swordsman finally answered.

Jaune felt relieved that he thought he got it, only for the class to start laughing at him as Oobleck sipped his coffee, clearly not amused as Rex sighed and slammed his head the table, Pyrrha groaned and slapped her hand in their face in an exasperated facepalm, while Cardin chortled and pounded his desk.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc!" Oobleck said after zoomed back to behind his desk, "Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin replied.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Ben questioned while looking at him with mock pity as Pyrrha turned to look at the shapeshifter who took the words right of her mouth as she sent a smile towards him.

"You got a problem with me, freak?" Cardin asked who is wanting nothing more than to show "the freaks/animals." there place especially the changeling.

"No. But I do have a problem with bullies like you and I've already got the answer; It's night vision. Many Faunas are known to have near perfect vision in the dark." Ben answered, remembering training with his ninja Cat Faunus form, shadow cat and his Rabbit Faunus form, Jumping Jack in the dark.

"General Laguna was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake added on to the answer and also turned to Cardin, "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as _such_ a failure." the Cat Faunus finished, successfully pissing off the bully.

Seething with anger, Cardin finally got up with his fist clenched, looking to deal out some pain on the ones who humiliated him.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Oobleck commanded, as Jaune laughed at Cardin being taken down a notch, and zoomed up to him, "You _and_ Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings."

"Oohhhh..." Jaune moaned, his shoulders slumping, with Cardin groaned and took his seat.

"Now, moving on!" Oobleck declared and zoomed away.

A while later, the lesson ended, and the class filed out.

"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." Pyrrha told Nora and Ren.

"You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is... Oobleck said as he paused to tak a sip from his coffee and continued, "It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, _so_ I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along." the history professor finished as he zoomed out of the classroom.

Jaune walked out to see his red haired partner and The members of Team 10 before he was pushed down by Cardin.

"You know, I really will break his legs." Pyrrha said helping her secret crush off the ground.

"No, don't do that. It'll be traced back to you, just knock him out and put him on a one-way trip to Menagerie and that's Nora thing." Ben said remembering his geographic map of Remnant given to him and Rex from the headmaster.

"It's fine guys! Really I'm great." Jaune stated lying through his teeth.

"Come up to the roof tonight at like nine? Yeah, nine, we're gonna teach you how to use a sword properly." Rex add as he whispered into the male blonde's ear, leaving no room for argument.

"Okay, let's go we're already late as it is." Ben finished as he and Rex prepared to leave to do their secret project. However, they accidentally bumped into Blake, who for some reason, was walking up towards them with her usual neutral expression.

"Sorry, I didn't see you two there." Blake apologized, as she secretly placed hidden bugs and tracking devices on them faster than a blink in an eye.

"It's OK. Just be more careful." Rex said nonchalantly as Ben nodded, the two of them walking towards the exit.

Blake exhaled as a smirk appeared on her face. Now that her two targets are bugged, it's time for her and Weiss to discover Ben and Rex's secrets and their extraordinary powers once more. Hopefully, not only would she and Weiss would be satisfied, but she also secretly wanted to know why these two boys would help her fellow Faunus out.

* * *

 **Team RWBY's Dorm**

 **8:10 P.M.**

After successfully placing the hidden bugs and tracking devices on Ben and Rex, Blake went back to her dorm along with her teammate Weiss Schnee, as the two members of Team RWBY were hopefully were going to succeed on their mission: Discover the source of power, that Ben Tennyson and his partner, Rex Salazar, wield that they have never seen before as the two of them learned that those two boys were eventually hiding secrets.

As Blake pulled out her suitcase underneath her bed once more, she began to put on her disguise again. The same disguise she kept during her time with the White Fang and she tried to use to ninja ambush Ben, but ultimately failed due to karma, and Rex's comment.

After putting on the gloves, boots, and pants, she zipped the top and bottom where it only shows her boots and pants. Finally, pulling up her hood, she looked in the mirror as the darkness of the hood managed to conceal her entire face. She silently smirked as hoping the two won't see her and Weiss now when it's completely night time. She will definitely prove that no one criticizes her ninja status and claiming the book, Ninjas of Love, is an **ART** of literature and not **SMUT!**

"Is it done?" a familiar voice spoke to Blake, as the former terrorist herself turned around to look around and look at her teammate, Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company wearing her exact duplicate version of the Cat Faunus's disguise outfit that the secret Faunus herself given her as a gift for being a great teammate.

However, the familiar full-length, double-breasted and twin-tailed trench coat, with hood, long sleeves, broad shoulders, and waist-high slit going up the back including the matching set of pants, boots with narrow toes and prominent heels, and gloves are all in white. Like Blake's coat, hers still retains the large silver zipper with the small Unversed symbol, and the silver drawstrings for the hood with the large silver bead hanging from the end and silver chain ornament adorned with the four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region.

Needless to say, Weiss actually love this disguise outfit. Although, it may be definitely in her color, it would probably not be helpful of blending in the night since it obviously would help her blend in with the cold snow in the Kingdom of Atlas and the mountains of Solitas. But still, she loved **it** as she looked in the mirror and made a graceful pose with her rapier and somehow did a perfect ballerina twirl on the narrow toes of her white boots with her skills as a ballerina dancer and not just a perfectly talented singer.

"Yes. Now, all we have need to do is follow them. And hopefully, we'll learn where they got their powers this time." Blake replied to the heiress hoping that they'll succeed in their mission to discover the secrets and the source of Ben and Rex's powers.

The two girls sheathe their weapons and turned their heads to make sure that their partners were still asleep as they didn't want to wake them up. Fortunately, they didn't as Weiss went out first while Blake walked out last as she carefully closed the door.

* * *

 **In a random clearing near the edge of the Emerald Forest**

 **8:11 P.M.**

"Is this place big enough?" Rex asked Ben, turning his lower legs back to normal from another one of his original Nanite Machines, The Rex Ride.

The Rex Ride is an orange motorcycle that use levitation that Rex can build out of his lower legs. It has a retractable battering ram instead of an engine block and it can be used like a shield to break through trees and incredibly thick walls. For protection, a blue helmet with two orange rectangles is formed over Rex's head.

"Yeah, this is good enough space. If we make too many, we can just come back for them later. It's not like the creatures of Grimm are going to do anything with them," Ben replied to his fellow hero, as he turned into his Petrosapien form, Diamondhead once again.

As the Petrosapien clenched his hands into fists, he used his willpower to generate large amounts of extremely thick organic green crystals from the ground with his crystal generation.

"I think we got enough for now. Make two of them into shards. We'll sell the rest of them later." Diamondhead pausing to look towards the school.

"Are you ok, Ben?" Rex asked, concern of seeing his partner's face harden in concentration.

 **(Pun intended for a Petrosapien.)**

"Yeah, I felt something coming from the back of my brain. It's from that direction, kind of like a memory being resurfaced. Never mind! Just start destroying the diamonds and let me know if you need help." Ben replied to his friend, as he tried to know where is that

* * *

 **With the Ice Queen and the Blake Cat**

 **(SHUT UP! MORE PUNS! if u say NO, SHUT IT! Or I'll go ULTIMATE ECHO ECHO on you!)**

"They're making a homemade diamond mine! Blake, do you know what this means?" the heiress asked the hidden Faunus, recording the whole thing with her scroll from a safe distance in the shadows of the beautiful night of Remnant.

 _'At the rate of this, they're going they will be richer than me.'_ the heiress thought, her eyes widening at the sudden thought of these two boys will destroy Remnant's economy be more richer than her family and her company.

"Right now, I'm not too concerned about their diamond operation. I'm more concerned with why they would help a Fannus. Not to mention, Ben was looking right at us." Blake replied while witnessing their operation. The Cat Faunus couldn't help but think to herself with a single thought.

 _'Maybe I could convince them to help me take down the White Fang.'_ The bow wearing girl thought after she and the heiress discover the source of the two boy's powers.

"Okay, we'll talk later about priorities. 'Cause right now, there on the move!" Weiss stated, pointing out towards the sound of changing forms and machines generating as their targets were getting ready to move.

As the green light down, Ben turned into a winged insectoid-like alien that has a bug/insect body and four insect-like flat legs with two arms, whose hands are human-style, and has three clawed fingers as it wore black gloves. It has four pedunculated eyes that are pretty small and green in color as these eyes are linked directly to the sides of his huge black head. Its wings are light green as they're very fragile with lines on them and its limbs are a brown-greenish color. It also adorned the Ultimatrix symbol on it's forehead.

"Hand me two of the bags and put one on my tail." Stinkfly instructed taking two of the five bags.

"Ewww! Man, you stink! What do you call this form?! 'Cause it smells worse than your roly-poly thing's musk!" Rex asked holding his nose remembering that Ben transformed into Cannonbolt to protect themselves when Alpha blew up Caesar's mobile ship.

"This form is called Stinkfly, Rex. He's one of my original 10 aliens ever since I was ten." the Lepidopterran replied, putting the third bag of Diamondhead shards on his black tail, being extremely careful to not rip it with his stinger.

"Real original name, amigo... Anyway, let's just get a move on." Rex said pulling down his goggles and using his Nanites to generate another one of his original Nanite Machines, The Boogie Pack.

The Boogie Pack is a jet pack with a pair of wide turbine wings as the two gray turbines can be shot out like bolas and reeled back in. Rex is capable of using it to fly at high speeds as It also gives him a high level of agility. Rex can use the Boogie Pack to travel over 100 miles in only a few minutes, however, the Boogie Pack's maximum speed is unconfirmed. This machine is also capable of shooting two large grappling hooks, propelling Rex underwater, and can create compressed air. Unfortunately, there is a limit as to how much weight his Boogie Pack can transport at once.

"No, they're getting away! Now we can't hear anything what they're saying!" Weiss complained loudly.

"Don't worry, I bugged both of them. Plus, I also have a microphone back in the room so I can hear what they're saying. But the problem is since Ben transformed, I can't hear or see where they're going. But, Rex is still active, meaning we can track him and hear him. Oh, and you might wanna hold on tight." Blake stated pulling out her sword as she changed it into its Chain Scythe mode. She then held Gambol Shroud in one arm while she hugged Weiss with her other arm.

"What do you meaaan?" Weiss asked surprised from the sudden hug as the two of them swung after the two boys into the night.

* * *

 **In the sky of Remnant with our two Heroes**

 **8:30 P.M.**

"So, where are we going?!" Rex shouted over the wind, as he was following Ben to their destination.

"We're going to a place Miss Amber recommended. It's called "Diamond'ss Heaven" it's a store in Vale where they sell pure diamonds found in the Dust mines; But they also buy diamonds too." Stinkfly answered his fellow hero from a parallel version of his universe.

"How do you know they'll buy our diamonds?" Rex descending just outside of the city limits.

"I had Ozpin run a few tests before we went to class this morning. He said and I quote "If these things were any more pure, then they be angels." Stinkfly replied.

"So, I take that as they're good and do you feel that?" Stinkfly asked as he was now feeling annoyed.

"Feel what? The only thing I feel is the cold weather from flying here at night. Are you ok? We can do this another night." Rex asked as he pulled up his goggles, closing his eyes to avoid the bright green flash.

"No, let's get this over with. Plus, I think I know what's going on." Ben said very annoyed.

"Okay, if you say so. Let's go in." Rex said holding the door open, as he and Ben walked inside the store.

However, as they both went inside, two familiar girls, cloaked in black and white coats finally found them as they stood outside while Blake used her enhanced hearing to hear while Weiss just pressed her ear near the door to hear what was going on in there.

* * *

 **Diamond's Heaven**

As the Human Shapeshifter and Human EVO walked inside, their eyes widen as they could only described was sparkles. It was so bright, Rex managed to pull down his goggles to protect his eyes while Ben shielded them with his arm.

As soon as the two of them recovered from the brightness, they managed to see a man in his early thirties as he came out the back door that obviously read "Employees Only." When the man came out he had a smile on his face

"What can I help you with?" Asked a man coming out of the back looking all sweaty and dirty.

"Yes we are looking to sell some diamonds do you buy?" Ben asked in a no nonsense tone.

"All right! Just let me see how much they're worth." The sales man stated taking the bags of diamonds under a scanner.

"Oh my Oum! If these things were any more pure, then they be angels. Where did you get these? And my name is Stan ." the salesman now named Stan.

"Sorry, we just can't just give out our hidden mine locations to just anyone you know. But we're not here to discuss where our rocks come from, We're here to know how much of these are worth in coin?" Rex asked getting straight to the point.

"Well you see, it's not that easy you see. Very poorly cut diamonds have almost no sparkle, and this is always reflected in the price. For example, a 1 carat, SI1-G round diamond can range from about 4,700 Lien for a poorly cut one to about 9,300 Lien for an extremely well cut one. Now, since these are cut into shards and have a sparkle meaning that relatively helps. Take for example this one shard is worth 1,400 Lien per carat divided by 2 which is 700 Lien and since the scanner told me you have 1000 in one bag, I'm assuming you have the same number in the other four bags, meaning that if I'm right 700 X 1000 = 700,000 times that by five bags and you get a total of 3,500,000 Lien." Stan stated with his finished calculation, shocking the two boys of Team 10 and the two black and white spying girls of Team RWBY.

"And, I'm not even done yet. divide that by the two of you, both of you each get 1,750,000 Lien." Stan finished shocking everyone.

"Can you even afford to buy these? It's alright if you can't. We can sell only two of these if necessary." Ben said before he was cut off by the sales manager.

"My dear boy, I have been selling and making jewelry for over 40 years! My diamonds come straight from the SDC private mine. Meaning, that I'll buy these diamonds or my name isn't Diamond Stan." Stan punned ignoring the snickers from the boys.

"OK. So, how do you give us the money? By check, cash? 'Cause we've never done this before." Rex added already thinking of ways to increase there wealth.

"Since I don't have the correct amount at this point in time, I'll write you a check and you can deposit it tomorrow since the banks are close. Oh and who do I make the checks out to? 'Cause I've never gotten your names." Stan said pulling out a check book with the Schnee Dust Logo.

"My name is Ben Tennyson, and this is my friend, Rex Salazar. And does no one feel that?!" Ben shouted at the end scaring the two.

"No, I don't feel anything. Does it feel like an itch at the back of your brain?" Stan asked getting a nod from the shapeshifter.

"You might be sensing someone's aura." Stan explained handing them a check.

As soon as the boys received their first check in another universe, Ben looked at Rex as he said one thing to him that he already knew what he was going today.

"I think _she_ is following us again, Rex... And I'm pretty sure _she_ didn't come alone." Ben said to the Human EVO as his eyes widen as he nodded with a serious look on his face. He then quickly transformed into flash of green light while his fellow superhero generated a familiar Omega-1 Nanite build on his right arm.

* * *

 **Outside with the Ice Queen and Cat Ninja of RWBY**.

"We've got to get out of here before they catch us!" Blake reasoned with the heiress, not wanting to be caught in Snare-oh's bandages or Rex's Blast Caster's whip again.

"No! This is the time to catch them and make them answer." Weiss stated pulling out her rapier to fight the two boys. This time she and her teammate will finally get the answers they want from these two mysterious boys of Team 10.

But before Weiss could make any movements, she felt something wrapped around her whole entire body. She looked down and saw she was restrained by some sort of long, black tentacle-like whip as it was restraining her arms as she couldn't move. She struggled to get free, but the tentacle started to tighten around her waist, causing her to let out grunts of pain.

Blake, however, felt someone or something grabbed her whole body from behind as she heard the sound of a stinger being unsheathed as she felt that it was pointed near her throat invisibly as her hood was being removed as her legs started shaking, as her heart was beating rapidly, and her breathing started to increase.

Both of our spy girls were trembling in fear, as they were now caught by our two protagonists who discovered that they were being followed by these familiar girls of Team RWBY, once again.

"Don't bother, We're already here! But don't you the old saying: 'Curiosity killed the **CAT!** '" an invisible voice spoke up, shocking the two girls. The voice then revealed itself to them with a grin. It was none other than, Ben Tennyson, who transformed into some sort of reptile-like form.

The reptile-like form has a slim body that resembles a large purple salamander with darker purple camo-esque spots all over his body and a short tail. It has three triangular eyes, the left being blue, the right red and the top green, The top of its head is purple-black, with a spike-shaped fin on the back of its head. It has four-fingered hands and three toes on hits frog-like feet. It also has a wide mouth with sharp teeth as it adorned the familiar green hourglass symbol on its chest.

This is ChamAlien, a Merlinisapien from an unknown planet. Ben unlocked this alien when he and his team investigated Area 51's disappearance. And discovered a Merlinisapien who iwas referred to as Prisoner 775. He says that 50 years ago he was a soldier, fighting a dictator on his homeworld before being exiled to Earth and was captured by the American airforce. in his absence, his family was killed.

"Why have you two been following us since day one?!" Rex demanded, coming around the corner and removing Weiss's hood as he restrained her with her Blast Caster's whip.

"We've seen your little Diamond operation and we're here to put a stop to it!" Weiss stated using one free hand to pull out her scroll to prove her point.

"Oh yeah? Well now you have no proof!" Rex retorted using his Technopathy via his Nanites to delete the video off her scroll. He then released his captive as she screamed in frustration of how her plan was ruined.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Weiss shouted walking away to get the video back while Blake spoke next as she asked a very personal question to both boys.

"Look, I don't care about your diamond operation. All I care about is that why did you help that Fannus girl?" Blake nervously asked, wanting answers of why these two mysterious humans with unknown powers stood up for her fellow Faunus.

Also, she was still shaking in fear. As she didn't like how the Merlinisapien was keeping that purple tail stinger close to her neck and knew that one stab from that stinger will be very, very painful as it would like a bee.

ChamAlien just leaned in close as he whispered in to her cat eaters. "I thought you would be happy I was helping a Fannus, kitty cat." The Merlinisapien whispered quietly, making Blake's eyes widen in horror as she started shaking in fear.

"Please don't tell anyone! Especially, Weiss! I don't want people to judge me for my race." Blake begged the shapeshifter not wanting him to tell her team or anybody of her heritage especially her teammate who is the heiress to one of the most popular producers and exporters of Dust in the world that is also known to be infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners.

"Don't worry, Kitty Cat, I won't tell anyone. But I want you to promise me that, you and Ice Queen here, must stop trying to find out me and my Rex's secrets." ChamAlien said to the Cat Faunus with a glare, forcing her to nod her head rapidly in reply. After making sure the Cat Faunus wasn't going to try anything stupid, ChamAlien retracted his tail stinger and released the Faunus from his grip as he stood on his three-toed, frog-like feet.

ChamAlien was then engulfed in the familiar flash of emerald light, blinding Blake as she covered eyes. When the light dissipated, ChamAlien was replaced by the Necrofriggian, Big Chill, as he flew away into the night sky of Remnant. He then heard Rex's voice as he followed his friend back to the academy before curfew.

As they were gone, Blake was slowly absorbing the info of what the changeling told her, she couldn't understand why would he and his friend stand up for her fellow people as she knew humans would judge her and others based on their appearance. However, her thoughts were caught off short as Weiss came back to her while angrily shouting that her evidence was erased by the changeling's friend who is literally a living weapon.

"I can't believe he managed to hack my scroll and get away! What about his partner?! What did he say to you?!" Weiss demanded to her ravenette teammate.

"He told me that we need to stop bothering them. 'Cause he said that they'll tell us everything in time." Blake answered shocking the heiress as she couldn't believe her mind.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy Rooftops**

 **9:00 P.M.**

Meanwhile, back at Beacon Academy, Jaune Arc was at the rooftop of talking to his partner, Pyrrha Nikos. Pyrrha was completely getting worried of her leader of why her leader was feeling so depressed so she decided to have the courage to tell him that she wanted to talk with him privately of figure what was going on with him. As soon as Jaune arrived, she began to speak with him of what was going on with him.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't _earn_ my spot at this Academy! I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!" Jaune confessed to Pyrrha, shocking the two familiar boys of Team 10 who landed on top of the roof as the blonde knight and the scarlet spartan were fully unaware that they were listening in on their conversation.

""What? But... why?"" Pyrrha asked shocked of how her partner enrolled into Beacon.

"'Cause this is always what I've wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough." Jaune explained as he turned away from his partner, his head tilted down in shame.

"Then let me help you!" Pyrrha proposed with her idea as she approached Jaune and place a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't **want** help! I don't **want** to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!" Jaune replied frustratingly, rejecting her help.

"Jaune, I-" Pyrrha tried to speak, but Jaune still continued talking.

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?" Jaune explained to his partner, telling her why he won't accept her help. Pyrrha attempted to console her partner, but he just leaned back from her touch.

"Just... leave me alone. Okay?" He stated as he wanted to be alone now.

"If that's what you think is best..." Pyrrha said walking away with her head bowed in sadness as she went back to her dorm.

But before Rex and Ben could confront the blonde knight of Team JNPR, Cardin appeared with a grin on his face as he walked over to the blonde knight.

"Oh, Jaune..." the leader of Team CRDL called out to the Blonde Knight as he began walking towards him as the blonde knight had a fearful look on his face.

"Cardin!" Jaune shouted in fear as the bully somehow managed to hear his conversation with Pyrrha.

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected _you_ to be such a rebel!" Cardin said to the blonde swordsman of JNPR as he was honestly surprised.

"Please, Cardin, please, don't tell anyone!" Jaune begged to the bully, not wanting him to tell everyone including the rest of his friends of how he got enrolled into the school.

"He won't be doing anything." a new gruff voice added appearing behind Cardin.

As Cardin turned around, he saw Ben he transformed into a new alien form he'd has never seen before.

Ben's new alien has the appearance of a mechanical humanoid in a green outfit, with the exception of its head and shoulders being a bluish-purple color. It has four fingers on each hand, which are apparently gloved. Like Water Hazard, he has nozzles/openings, from which he can eject gas. He has two on both of his arms, one on each of his shoulders, three on the rim in between his shoulders, three on his head, one on his back and one in the center of his posterior. He has a belt with a window on his stomach so that the gas he uses can be seen. It also wears the Ultimatrix symbol on what appears to be some kind of gas mask in front of his mouth.

This is Gutrot. An unknown alien whose innards contain various gaseous elements, making him a walking chemical laboratory. He has the ability to make compounds of almost any type and expel them as gas from the various nozzles on his body for both offense and defense. Such gases include the following: **Sulphur Dioxide,** **Nitrous Oxide** (commonly known as Laughing Gas), **Fluoromethyl-hexafluoroisopropyl-ether** (also known as Sevoflurane), and **To'kustar** **Pheromone** ,a gas that literally can attract Way Big's species, causing them to follow Gutrot where he wishes to direct them.

" **Fluoromethyl-hexafluoroisopropyl-ether!** " Gutrot shouted, expelling the gas in Cardin's face, causing him to be knocked out unconsciously.

"He'll be out like a light. Probably for about an hour or maybe less." Gutrot stated turning back into Ben as he and Rex looked at Jaune dead in his eyes as they were literally going to help

"Don't bother lying or trying to explain. We heard most of your talk with Pyrrha and we're going to help you whether you like it or not. Meet us here tomorrow night at the same time and we'll get started. And also dude, you need to apologize to Pyrrha." Rex stated to the blonde knight, going inside back to his dorm along with Ben turning into Big Chill to return the knocked out Cardin to his dorm as soon as catched up with Rex.

As soon as they left the leader of JNPR by himself, he let out a sigh. Jaune was glad that Ben and Rex knocked out Cardin, since now he doesn't have to worry about him ratting out his transcripts to anyone. But unfortunately, they were being dead serious that they were going to help him train whether he liked it or not plus he had to apologize to Pyrrha after he angrily rejected her help.

So, after taking one last look at the broken moon of Remnant, he walked back inside and headed back to his dorm. Hopefully, he could learn to show why he deserves to be here at Beacon Academy. And as why he deserves to be the true leader of Team JNPR (Juniper).

* * *

 **Omake: Kitchen Wars.**

"Now that we are all here, I hope we can do this _without_ someone trying to eat me, you _Felis silvestris catus_." Brainstorm angrily said in his usual enhanced intelligent babble, glaring at a certain sheepish Blake Belladonna that tried to eat him.

 **( _Felis silvestris catus_ is the scientific name for house cat)**

"Now, I know some of you doubt my cooking. So, I made samples earlier." Brainstorm stated, using his electrical telekinesis to lift up three silver platters with cloches. He then use his pincers to remove each cloche from their platters revealing each of the girls favorite foods.

One platter revealed a plate of freshly dozen baked chocolate chip cookies with strawberries and a glass of milk.

The second platter contained a stack of perfectly sized pancakes with butter as the oozing maple syrup on the top began dripping from the sides while the dish came with a cup of decaf Coffee.

 **(Ren specifically told Ben that Nora can only have Decaf Coffee. He stated this to him because she has too much energy already)**

Finally, the third platter revealed a red bowl of delicious hot noodles with large Tuna Fish freshly caught from Remnant's oceans as they were seasoned and cooked to perfection with a cup of tea and water.

Ruby, Blake, and Nora were staring at their respective favorite foods as the smell of the cooked delicious dishes entered their noses, causing them to let out gasps and sport blushes on their face. They're wondering what will it taste like since Ben somehow managed to cook it with some sort of secret ingredient or something. The three girls were drooling along with stars in their eyes as they can't wait to try their respective favorite foods that Ben made for them.

Hesitantly, Ruby reached out and took one cookie as she dipped it into her glass of Milk, Blake took out a knife and fork as she cut her tuna and used her fork to grab it with some noodles. And finally, Nora did not wait for nothing as she too had her knife and fork, cutting a piece of the cooked pancakes.

As soon as each girl took one bite, chewing it slowly, before they all froze with there hair shadowing their eyes.

"THIS IS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER HAD!" the three girls shouted in unison. In the blink of an eye, Brainstorm couldn't help but see the girls quickly finished all of their food as they then tackled him to the ground.

"More please." Asked the girls in unison.

"This is completely out of character for you three, and no I won't be making you anymore. But I be willing to teach you of how to do it yourself." Brainstorm reasoned getting off the ground.

"Please." Ruby begged using her secret weapon that she inherited from her late mother, Summer Rose: The Puppy Dog Eyes.

Looking away from Ruby, Brainstorm turned to the hammer wielding girl of JNPR, hoping to get help from her.

"If you don't, I'll break your legs." Nora said for once in her life completely serious.

Hoping to get support from the most academic person of their small class, he was sadly turned down as the Cat Faunus then spoke last as she leaned closer to him as she whispered into his "non-existent ears."

"If you don't, I'll murder you in your sleep, cut off your privates, and make it look like a suicide..." Blake whispered, scaring Brainstorm as he trembled in fear. He mentally made notes of him to go Ultimate Wildmutt or Blitzwolfer to bite her in defense, Murk or Purk Upchuck to eat her, and possibly using Toepick to scare her and Ghostfreak to use his tentacles on her while possessing her at the same time.

"Ok, Ok! No need to break my legs or murder me in my sleep! Jeez, I think that I'm the only normal person in the room that is saying something." Brainstorm mumbled to himself as began to get to work on another dishes.

 **20 Minutes Later...**

"It does not take that long to make Noodles with Tuna Fish!, Don't burn my pancakes!, When will the cookies be done?" Blake, Nora, and Ruby asked the Cerebrocrustacean respectively.

"You know what! I've had it with this! Let's try this!" Brainstorm stated as green light engulfed him, forcing the three girls to cover their eyes. In Brainstorm's place was none other than of one Ben's cutest aliens, Ditto.

 **BGM - Super Mario World - Yoshi Theme**

"Okay...that's cute. But how will that make our food? We aren't paying you to be cute." Blake stated with a huge amount of restraint trying to not crush him to death.

"One, you're not paying me, you're blackmailing me. And two, when I'm like this, I am great at multiplying!" Ditto stated with his child like voice as began splitting himself into three. Getting to work quickly before any of the girls could attempt at hugging him it wasn't long until hijinks started.

"Hey! Why did you throw that tomato at me?" Ditto #2 asked his voice laced with annoyance.

"I did not throw a tomato at you, it slipped. Now get back to work!" Ditto Prime replied, commanding his clone to get back to work.

"You totally did! I watched you do it." Ditto #3 retorted, throwing a bag of flour at his original. However, he missed as he inadvertently hit Ditto #2 instead.

"Oh, you want to go at me, bro!." Ditto #2 shouted making more clones as they started to find whatever they could get there hands on.

"FOOD FIGHT!" the Splixons shouted, throwing all kinds of things at each other. But before the food conflict can continue, someone open the door. And that someone, is a familiar headmistress/second-in-command of Beacon Academy.

"Alright, what is going on-" Glynda said coming into the room before a lemon pie was smashed into her face. Everyone just stood in horror with the three girls running out of the other door to avoid her wrath. While Ditto Prime and his clones were trembling in fear as they have a sheepish look on their face, concealing their fear of the Goodwitch of the North.

" **BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON! YOU ARE GOING TO CLEAN THIS ENTIRE MESS UP; IN HUMAN FORM!** " Goodwitch shouted at the Splixsons as they were hugging each other in fright like little children being scolded by their mothers.

Glynda then removed the pie from her face as she put a piece of it into her mouth. Her eyes then widen as they were now sparkling with stars, while her spectacles almost felled off her face. She then recomposed herself as she walked over to the frightened, shaking, Splixson and picked him up, hugging him due to his cuteness and how he was shaking like a baby puppy. Ditto Prime was blushing madly as he was being hugged by one of his professors while praying to the cosmos that he didn't want a detention and suffer her wrath.

"Hmm... Tasty! And when you're done, can you please make me another pie, because this is so delicious! And also, who taught you how to bake like this?! We can start a cooking class here in Beacon!" Goodwitch added loving the changeling's baking and cooking skills as she wanted to know the secrets of his culinary art skills as she continued to hug Ditto Prime while his clones started laughing at him.

Ditto made a mental thank you note to his mom as she would love to meet Goodwitch who tried her son's cooking. That being said if Ben discovers that his mom, Sandra Tennyson, becomes a teacher for the culinary arts of Beacon, everyone would love her cooking and baking.

 **BGM Ends**

* * *

 **BGM - Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2016 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi, I'm Ben** **Tennyson. So, after me and Rex defeated Snow White and the Cat Faunus, Ozpin decided to open a bank account for us since we don't have any money. We also decided to start our own homemade diamond operation. Now don't get us wrong, we're not going to destroy Remnant's Economy, we just need money in order to survive in this world. Also, Weiss and Blake, those two would never leave us alone. Great, when would those ever learn. Anyway, as soon as we got back with our first check, we discovered that Jaune was talking to Pyrrha of he actually faked his way into Beacon, by using forged transcript. So, me and Rex decided we're going to help Jaune with his training whenever he likes it or not.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien...**

 **Training with Team 10**

 **Ben Tennyson:** **How many times do I have to say it? Control where I walk! Lead me to an area where you will have the advantage! Make me dodge, make me mess up. Remember, footwork is everything. If you can't walk, then you can't fight.**

 **Jaune Arc:** **Can't I try to use my shield? I feel that I am getting nowhere with just a sword.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: There you go folks, another chapter with a second Omake. Now, I'm fully aware of your reviews stating that I made Ben and Rex OOC. Look, writing is harder than it looks, and me and Darth Sparta already looked up their personalities on the wikis of our two Heroes United. I understand your constructive criticisms, but I'll try my best to make it happen. Anyway, tune in next time for Issue 13 where I'll be not writing the Forever Fall** **Episode since Ben as Gutrot knocked out Cardin with his knockout gas, giving him short term memory loss. Basically, it's just going to be Ben and Rex training with Jaune and their fight with Team CRDL. So like I said, this story follows CANON, but with _slight_ changes. Well, that's all I have for now. Peace!**


	16. V1 I13: Training with Team 10

Volume 1 Issue 13: Training with Team 10

 **Team JNPR's Dorm**

Late at night, We see the three members of team JNPR, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren discussing the absence of their leader, Jaune Arc.

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora asked her childhood friend as she was jumping on her bed.

"He's become rather scarce ever since he's been hanging out with Ben and Rex." Ren answered while he was loading ammo into his guns, Stormflower.

"That's _weird_... Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our **rest**!" Nora proclaimed, doing a pretty impressive twirl in the air as she landed on her bed.

"I'm sure our leader knows _exactly_ what he's doing." Pyrrha angrily added with a small frown, not noticing her to teammates looking at each other worried nor noticing their leader was listening in.

"Mmmm... I guess so." Nora said as the the two of her teammates continuing to do what they were doing.

"Hey, Jaune!" Ruby greeted in her pajamas, surprising Jaune as she giggled at his reaction. "Long time no see, did you lock your self out again?" Ruby asked as she was a little amused of her first friend of Beacon.

"Oh, uh, nope!" Jaune replied as he pulled out his scroll, "Got it!"

"So! Where have you been lately?" Ruby asked.

"I, uh..." Jaune tried to speak before they were interrupted by Ruby's secret crush.

"He's supposed to be at the rooftop right now." Rex added coming down the hallway.

"Come on, man, just one night! We've been at it every night for three weeks." the blonde knight begged, not wanting to go through that "training".

"Sorry man, Ben's orders. If it were me, then I would let you have a break since you've been doing real well. But, it's not up to me. Just come on! I really don't have to drag you there again." Rex spoke a little two loud, making Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren open the door slightly to hear better.

"Come on! Just one night please!" Jaune begged to the Human EVO, literally on his hands and knees.

"Well maybe I could- Oh! Hold on, I'm getting a call." Rex said pulling out his scroll.

"Hello? Yeah, I found him. Ah. He wants to know if he can have a break since we've been doing this every night for three weeks. You need him up there right now? Alright, I'll tell him, bye." Rex said as he ended the phone call.

"Sorry Jaune, he says no. But you can have a break tomorrow." Rex answered walking towards the the stairs with Jaune following behind.

"Do you know what this means?" Pyrrha asked coming out of her dorm with her teammates surprising Ruby.

"No. What does it mean? Do you think that they are forcing him to make them pancakes?" Nora asked.

"No. I don't think that's it Nora." Ren added sounding real tired.

"It means that Ben and Rex are bullying Jaune." Pyrrha concluded, worried that her partner was being bullied.

"Guys, I doubt that's it. Remember what Ben and Rex did to Cardin and his team?" Ruby said making everyone wince at the memory as she and her teammates, along with JNPR, the rest of Team CFVY, and surprisingly Amber, Ozpin, Goodwitch, Oobleck, Port, Peach, and the rest of Beacon Staff remember the incident of how Ben and Rex finally snapped at the bully and his goons.

 _ **Flashback: When Ben and Rex snapped at Cardin and his team**_

 _ **Beacon Dining Hall**_

 _As Velvet Scarlatina was minding her own business, she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her. It was none other than Cardin Winchester, who had a sinister grin and look on his face. Velvet was being frightened as she could suspect that Cardin was going to do something to her since she could possibly tell that he wanted revenge on both of her little brother figures ever since they stop him from pulling her ears._

 _As Cardin stopped in front of the rabbit Faunus, he did what most women would describe the most immoral, disrespectful, and inappropriate way: He grabbed Velvet's breasts._

 _As soon as the moment Velvet saw his hands were grabbing her breasts and groping them with it, she started crying as she was yelling out the word PERVERT._

 _Basically, everyone in the cafeteria including Team RWBY and JNPR saw what the bullied just did in front of every student as the females were steaming mad of why he put his hands on a girl like that._

 _But before anyone could do anything, Ben and Rex already arrived in the Dining Hall as their Auras, and Mana for Ben, were flaring up, angry at the bully and his goons were touching their Rabbit Faunus senior that they see as an older sister figure._

 _RWBY and JNPR were feeling intimidated by the flaring auras of the two mysterious boys who possessed powers that they've never seen before._

 _Ruby, Yang, Nora, Pyrrha, Jaune, and surprisingly Ren were silently cheering for the two boys to teach Cardin and his teammates a lesson while Weiss, however, while she still wants answers of Ben and Rex's powers, she was feeling intimidated as she made a mental note to get on their good side, praying to Oum not to piss off the two heroes, and finally silently cheering for the two boys to show the bullies why you never put your hands on a woman like that._

 _Finally, Blake, like Weiss also wants her questions answered of Ben and Rex's powers and abilities, she was silently cheering the most for our two heroes to teach Cardin and his team and lesson._

 _The Ultimatrix-bearer and Human EVO decided that enough was enough as they decided to let loose and teach Team CRDL a lesson._

 _As Ben was quickly engulfed in a flash green light, he instantly use the Master Control to transform into one of his heavy hitters, also one of his original 10 aliens, Four Arms._

 _Rex, meanwhile, commanded his Omega-1 Nanite to build the Funchucks. A_ _pair of giant, metallic nunchaku that are attached to both of his arms and when slammed together, can create an energy pulse._

 _As the two of them silently walked over to the table where Team CRDL were standing and Velvet sitting at, Four Arms tapped Cardin's shoulder._

 _As Cardin Winchester and his teammates soon turned their heads around, they quickly saw what made them start shaking in their boots._

 _An angry Four Arms who was cracking both his two pairs of knuckles and an angry Rex with his goggles pulled down as he slammed his two nunchuk arms together demonstrating the energy pulse._

 _Velvet, had a small smile on her face as she was now shedding tears of joy, happy that her two little brother figures came to her rescue._

 _As soon as the Tetramand and Human EVO motioned their old sister figure to sit at the table where Team RWBY and JNPR were at, they then turned their attention to Team CRDL as Four Arms landed two straight punches at Cardin._

 _One punch to the face and one straight into his stomach as the bully's aura was seen shimmering over his body._

 _As soon as Cardin was kneeling on floor, his teammates decided to go into their fighting stances without their weapons as they were ready to fight the two heroes of Team 10._

 _Everyone including the women both humans and Faunus students were cheering loudly at the two heroes wanting them to teach the four bullies a lesson they would never forget._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

Indeed they did remember the last time Team 10 and Team CRDL traded blows after blows ever since Cardin grabbed Velvets breasts.

Ben having to go Four Arms and Rex introducing the Funchucks, landing the entire team of bullies in the hospital wing for a week that also lead to the official match against each team tomorrow after the field trip to the Forever Fall Forest.

"Okay, maybe that is not it. But why did Jaune sounded desperate to not go?" Pyrrha pointed out.

"I don't know why, but I'm going to bed. If you want to find out, then you can go and check it out yourselves." Ruby finished as she went back into her dorm for the night.

"If you're going to find out what's going on with our fearless leader, then let's go now!" Nora exclaimed walking up the stairs with her team following close behind.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy Dorm Rooftops**

As they got closer, they started to hear the sounds of wood striking wood and the occasional sounds of pain mostly coming from Jaune.

Once they open the door careful to not be seen what they saw made their redheaded teammate jealous and a little upset.

What they saw was the leader of Team 10, himself sparing against the only son of the Arc family with wooden training swords.

"How many times do I have to say it? Control where I walk and lead me to an area where you will have the advantage: Make me dodge and make me mess up. Remember, footwork is everything! If you can't walk, you can't fight." Ben lectured the male blonde, dodging a downward strike to the left at the last second.

"Good. Now destroy my focus." Ben instructed, blocking multiple swings from his fellow leader.

"You're holding it to tight." Ben pointed out, before he hit Jaune's hand making him drop it.

"Now, again." Ben said handing Jaune the training sword.

"Can I try to use my shield? I feel that I am getting nowhere with just a sword," Jaune said getting up.

"Sorry Jaune, but even if you use your shield right now, it won't make that much of a difference. What happens if you lose your shield? You need to know how to use a sword properly before you can use a sword and shield combo. Now again!" Ben said striking his leg.

"One, Ouch, that hurt! And Two. You could be nicer about it." Jaune said successfully letting his first hit in the chest for the night.

"I've told you about this Jaune, I won't be nice about this, when I got my sword I went through harsh extensive training to use it properly, a sword is only as good as its master, you can't just swing it like a club while I admit you've got some talent everything I'm teaching you will help keep you alive." Ben said seriously dodging a strike overhead but getting hit in the side.

"I know I know I just don't see how everything will keep me alive." Jaune said dodging two successful strikes.

"I'm going to tell you something one of my teachers told me. "If you are to succeed in combat, you must have fear, surprise, and intimidation. For even if one element is lacking, it would be best to retreat until you have an advantage. His name is Count Doku one of the best combat duelist of his era." Ben lied remembering one of his favorite characters speech.

"See, there not bullying him, there just helping him with his sword that actually explains why he's been doing better." Ren said before walking back to their dorm with Nora close behind.

Just before Pyrrha could come out and offer her help, she noticed a missing student of Team 10.

"It's rude to spy on people you know." Rex said appearing behind the door surprising her.

"You didn't have to hide you know." Ben added not taking his eyes off Jaune who managed to hit him in the ear.

"Sorry. I was just worried about Jaune. I've Heard what Rex and Jaune were talking about outside our dorm." the Invincible Girl explained.

"Ben, let Jaune take a break, I need to talk to you in private." Rex said seriously.

"What is it? 'Cause I think we're having a break though?" Ben asking sounding tired.

"One. Let's wrap this up early because we are getting tired lately more and frankly it's ridiculous, and Two. Let's get Pyrrha to help him with his shield since neither one of us can use a sword in conjunction with a shield." Rex stated yawning at the end.

"Agreed. After this, I was going to bring this up with Ozpin and see if he would knows what's going on with us and why have we been getting super tired lately." Ben said walking down the stairs.

"Hey Jaune! we're done for the night! You get the next night off, but after that Pyrrha will help you with your shield." Rex said to the male blonde as he then followed his leader back to their dorm.

"What are you doing?" Rex asked following Ben who was pulling out his scroll.

"I'm calling Ozpin to see if he can recommend anything to help us." Ben answered as he was dialing the number for Ozpin's number.

They waited for a few seconds before someone picked up and answer the call as Ben put it on speaker.

"Beacon Headmaster's Office. How May I help you?" Amber asked who had apparently did not look at the caller ID.

"Amber, it's us. Is Ozpin there?" Rex asked over the speaker.

"Oh, hey boys! What's wrong? And yes, he's here." Amber answered.

"Me and Rex have been stupidly tired ever since we had our aura unlocked." Ben explained yawning at the end to prove his point.

"Sounds like Aura Blockage." Ozpin said as Amber handed him the scroll.

"Aura Blockage? What's that?" Rex asked taking the scroll from Ben.

"It's exactly what it sounds like. Sometimes, when people unlocked their Aura later in life and they have as much as you two, there Aura rushes out all at once creating Aura Blockage. Tell me, have you two been experiencing increased appetite, trouble sleeping, and or sudden mood swings of violent nature?" Ozpin asked over the scroll.

"The first two things, yes." Ben answered taking his scroll back.

"Okay. Come to my office tomorrow after breakfast and we'll get it fixed, but you will still be tired for about a week just not as tired." Ozpin finished as he hanged up.

"Welp That answers that let's go to bed." Rex said looking dead on his feet.

"Agreed. And Weiss, stop trying to steal our bags of leftover diamonds." Ben said sensing and feeling her aura in there dorm.

"If you would stop trying to cheat the economy system, then I wouldn't try to!" Weiss angrily shouted, coming out of there dorm in her pajamas as she failed again to to snitch on the two boys.

* * *

 **Beacon Dining Hall**

 **6:00 A.M.**

Today's breakfast included a choice of Scrambled Eggs with some pancakes and a hash browns with a Carton of milk or over easy eggs with some waffles a strip bacon with a carton of orange juice.

"When was the last time you guys had a full nights sleep?" Yang asked concerned her secret crush and his friend.

"The night before initiation." the two boys answered, who look more like zombies then Huntsmen-in-training.

"Maybe you two should skip the field trip today and you could get more sleep." Blake added a little worried for her fellow students.

"We're going to the Headmaster after breakfast to help with this." Ben replied eating his waffles.

"Are you sure? Because you and Rex won't be in no condition to fight Team CRDL after the Field Trip? Because I'm sure it can be rescheduled." Pyrrha said sitting next to Jaune.

"No, we should be fine." Rex said getting up from his seat as he and Ben left the Dining Hall and head towards Beacon Tower.

* * *

 **Headmaster's Office, Beacon Tower**

"Okay... what do we have to do to get rid of this awful curse?" Ben ask placing his head on the desk while putting his hands on his head.

"We have to unlock your Aura a second time. You and Ricardo might want to get comfortable as people have been known to pass out after the blockage is gone." Ozpin stated moving in front of Rex.

"Ready, Ben?" Amber asked putting a hand on his head getting a nod in response.

"On three. 1, 2 3. For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." The cursed Headmaster and the Fall Maiden said simultaneously as the two boys passed out.

* * *

 **(Everything that happened in the Forever Fall forest just like in Canon. Just Cardin bullying jaune instead of blackmail and still Jaune saving Cardin's Life from the Major Ursa Grimm)**

* * *

 **3 Hours Later...**

"Man, how long were we out for this time?" Rex asked stretching noticeably less tired than before.

"About three hours. It is never a dull moment with you two here." Amber said looking up from the paperwork.

"How do you two feel?" Ozpin asked handing them a mug of something green and bubbling.

"I'm feeling better than I have in weeks. What's that?" Ben asked looking at the mug ofnthe strange bubbling liquid.

"An old almost forgotten recipe. it helps with the blockage recovery." Ozpin answered as the two took a drink only for them to do a spit take.

"Ew. This is disgusting, even grandpa's cooking taste better than this! Just what is in this?" Ben asked managing not to throw up but the same could not be said for his partner.

"A little bit of swamp water, some spider silk, A tiny bit of fire dust and a bar of chocolate." Ozpin said making Rex blow chunks harder and Ben pour the rest on the floor.

"You are a sick man." Rex said disgusted after throwing up the last of his breakfast.

"Maybe. But do you wish to reschedule your fight with team CDRL?" Ozpin asked taking a drink from his mug no doubt smirking in amusemnt.

"No, I think we're good." Ben answered waking over to the elevator with Rex after Amber hugged and kiss them both on their cheeks.

* * *

 **Beacon Amphitheater**

 **10:00 A.M.**

"All right students! We are gather here today to have an official match between Team 10 and Team CRDL. Because frankly, I believe as I speak for everyone, we are all tired of the constant fighting and property damage these to bring." Doctor Oobleck stated acting as an official announcer.

"I quite agree my old friend. Hopefully, this will settle any and all differences the two teams may have." Professor Port added acting as the second announcer.

"Now, the rules of this match are simple. You must not strike a killing blow if your Aura is the depleted into the red or knocked out at any time you have lost. It's simple as that." Dr. Oobleck added as everyone in the Amphitheater began cheering for the official fight of Team 10 vs Team CRDL.

All of the Faunus students, mostly the females and sometimes the female humans, were cheering on the two boys as they were holding banners of their team name with the boys personal emblems combined and their pictures of them.

Basically, our two heroes couldn't help but blush and rubbed the back of their heads as they were touched and flattered of their fangirls as they began to cheer: " **LET'S GO TEAM 10! LET'S GO! (sound of clapping) LET'S GO TEAM 10! LET'S GO!" (another sound of clapping)**

Ben and Rex then began to wave at their fangirls as they appreciate their cheering. They they then turned attention to Team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY as they too were cheering for them.

Ruby, Yang, and Nora, being the more boisterous of their group of friends, were proudly and loudly cheering whilst waving a rather large banner that stated in bright green and orange letters, " **GO BEN 10 and GEN REX! KICK TEAM CRDL'S BUTT!"** And, they were also holding custom flags that they were waving. Ruby waving a red flag with Rex's gear, Yang waving a yellow flag with Ben's Ultimatrix symbol, and Nora waving an orange flag with their symbols combined.

Locking eyes with them, the two boys chuckled at their exuberance and waved to them. Their eyes trailed over to Weiss who was trying to look as uninterested as she could, though it was clear from the smirk on her face that she had all the confidence that both Ben and Rex could defeat Team CRDL.

Their eyes then traveled to meet with their only male friends, Ren, who only nodded at him in acknowledgement, Jaune, who raised his fist in the air cheering for them, Fox giving them a thumbs up, and Yatsuhashi with his fists together and bowing in respect of his juniors.

Then, their eyes locked with Pyrrha and Blake, as they shared a silent nod with Blake, the feline Faunus offering a smile and a wave of her flag that bore the signature combined emblems of our two Heroes on it. And, Pyrrha, who was waving her flag with their Team Name on it in red.

Finally, they then turned eyes at their seniors/older sister figures, Velvet and Coco, who were also cheering for them loudly. Velvet waving her flag with her two little brother figure's emblems and team name. Coco, who was actually also cheering for the two boys as she cheering for them to kick Cardin's butt to make him pay for touching Velvet's breasts.

Needless to say, Coco actually loved it as the two boys from two dimensions parallel to each other, showed Team CRDL who's boss. Especially, she motioned to the two of them good luck of their fight as she winked at them, causing them to blush.

Don't get them wrong, they also see Coco as a big sister figure to them, and not just Velvet.

As the two heroes finished acknowledging their fangirls including Ruby, Yang, Nora, Pyrrha, Blake, Coco, Velvet, and possibly... Weiss. They then turned around to face their opponents, Team CRDL, as they were preparing themselves for combat.

"How have you been Cardin? Still feeling your last beating?" Rex taunted with a cocky smile as Cardin now had a sneer on his face.

"You're going to regret that freaks! You and every damn animal in this school!" Cardin angrily shouted in reply, making his already short popularity fall even further.

"Alright, how about this? If we win, not only do you have to agree to stop being racist to the Faunus and a bully to the students, but you also have to be Velvet's servant for a month and treating her with respect." Ben proposed, forming a plan in his mind.

"All right. But that's not gonna happen when we win. 'Cause if we win, you, your partner, and every _animal_ in Beacon will leave and _never_ **return!** " Cardin shouted making everyone including the students who are Faunus and Blake and Velvet gasp.

"I don't know what kind of authority you think you have, but you can't just-" Glynda said to the bully, but unfortunately was cut off by Ben and Rex.

"Done!" The Ultimatrix-bearer and Human EVO agreed in reply simultaneously, making everyone even more shocked.

"Ozpin, this is Madness! You are the headmaster, stop this right now!" Glynda demanded.

"Normally I would, but I think that they'll continue to fight and bring even more destruction if I don't." Ozpin replied already regretting of making this a official match.

 **BGM - Revolution by Orange - Rex Salazar's Theme - Generator Rex (2010-2013)**

"Alright! If we're going to do this, then this will be a right time for Heatblast!" Ben shouted as the familiar green light engulfed him, blinding everyone as they covered their eyes.

In Ben's place, however, instead of Heatblast was a small bug-like alien. It is yellow in color with black eyes and green pupils. It has four stick legs and a beak along with a big antenna. It is a little taller than Grey Matter and wears the Ultimatrix symbol on a green and white brace around its neck.

"Ah, Ben, I don't think that is Heatblast." Blake said suddenly very nervous of this new form as it looked cute.

"Sorry, but it's not. I never seen this one before. I got to have something going for me other than the power of cuteness." Ben said with a cute high pitch voice.

"Hahahah! This is hilarious! Maybe you should just give up now, so I don't have to squash you like the bug you are." Cardin laughed swinging his mace at Ben sending him flying in the air.

"Don't worry, Ben, I'll help you out in a minute." Rex shouted equipping a pair of massive orange super boots with retractable spikes on the soles.

"The Punk Busters? Not what I wanted, but this will work." Rex said as he slammed his left foot down, knocking his opponents to the ground from the sudden small earthquake.

"Hold still so I can smash you!" Cardin screamed swinging his mace on the cute alien bug.

"That just makes me want to avoid even more! Come on what does this one do?!" Ben cried out before he started to "puke" green slime out of his mouth as it formed into a small ball. He then hopped onto it as everyone in the audience make sounds of digustness.

"Hold still!" Cardin screamed smashing his mace, still missing each time.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to! Look out!" Ben cried out jumping off the ball just in time as the ball made contact with Cardin, exploding in green smoke.

"What the heck was that?" Rex asked jumping next to Ben.

"No idea, but I like it." Ben said making another ball and started to roll around as Cardin was getting back up.

"Give up, Cardin! You've lost, your teammates are knocked out from the explosion, and your Aura is near the red! Why don't you just give up!" Rex stated to the bully, pulling out the Smack Hands.

"Never! You and every freak will leave my school!" Cardin shouted managing to land a direct hit on Rex.

"Enough! Let's finish this with a bang!" Ben said roiling his ball into Cardin knocking him out.

 **BGM END.**

"Yes, they've won! Now we don't have to leave Beacon forever!" a random Faunus student cried out as everyone rushed to the Arena to congratulate the two Heroes.

"That was amazing what do you call this cute form." Ruby asked looking at Ben as she wanted to hug him.

"I think I'll call him **Ball Weevil!** " the now named alien, Ball Weevil cried out cutely.

"You're so cute!" Weiss squealed hugging him into her chest making everyone sweat drop at the heiress as the other girls including her friends were feeling jealous as they wanted to hug him too.

"I see a beautiful light, is that my ancestors?" Ben asked dramatically as normally he would've turned back with his soul leaving his body.

"Stop being so overdramatic." Amber replied coming down behind the two half-sisters.

All seemed right with the world until a very eager student rushed and accidentally pushed down Yang as she landed on top of Ben and her lips smashing against his.

Everyone went completely still as the two just stared at each other and slowly backed up waiting for the end pending explosion.

Slowly, Yang got back up with her face the same color as her half-sisters hood as she then got up and leaned very closed to the Ultimatrix-bearer's face as he was still blushing.

"You and me on a date." Yang stated finally getting up and pulling Ben up on his feet.

She pulled him close and gently placed her forehead against his as she looked directly at his handsome green eyes, while her breasts were rubbing against his athletic body.

Both of them were ignoring the sounds of outcry and jealousy from some of his admirers including his fangirls as they witness the blond brawler of Team RWBY leaning close to the shapeshifter of Team 10 as some were saying if how she shouldn't be his first girlfriend if he's isn't single.

"How do you draw that conclusion?" Ben asked, not really minding at all as he was just curious.

"I only let my boyfriends kiss me, that was actually my first kiss and you're not my boyfriend. So, you own me a date, handsome. You can pick me up at 7:00 P.M. tomorrow. Don't be late." Yang said poking and tracing her finger on his chest after each word to get the point across as she gave him a long smooching kiss on his cheek dangerously close to his lips, and walking away back to her dorm while winking at him cutely with her signature smile.

This caused to Ben blush madly as he was now dating another girl in another universe as he put his hand on his cheek where Yang kissed him. And, while he was still blushing madly, most of his fangirls, admirers, and secret admirers including Faunus at Beacon were steaming mad with jealousy as the handsome leader of Team 10 was asked out on a date by the sexy blonde brawler of Team RWBY.

Plus, the fangirls and admirers were also whispering words about the blonde brawler such as "skank" and "hussy", signifying their jealousy and anger.

Ben hoped that he won't waste this chance with her since he already broke up with his ex-girlfriend, Julie Yamamoto.

How did she break up with him you readers may ask? Well, after his immature clone accidentally embarassed her at her tennis match, due to him using Echo Echo to be at three places at once.

"Well... that was a thing. What's wrong Ruby?" Rex asked seeing the usual happy scythe wielding girl with her hood up and poking her fingers shyly.

"Rex... I-I was just wondering if you would... Ahh..." Ruby spoke nervously as she tried to ask her secret crush.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date!" She said out loud, enough for Rex to hear making her invent a new shade of red.

"Sure! I would love to! Should I pick you up at seven?" Rex asked happily getting a nod from the red hooded girl in response. All seemed right to the world, but no one could predict what was in store for the blonde and her date the next night.

Well not just her, but her baby half-sister's first date as she was finally coming out of her shell.

* * *

 **Yamamoto Household**

 **Bellwood, USA**

 **11:10 A.M.**

Back in Bellwood, Ben Tennyson's ex-girlfriend, Julie Yamamoto, was busy doing her homework on the couch of her living room.

It's been a few weeks ever since her ex-boyfriend, Ben, had gone missing ever since the media of Bellwood including Harangue were talking about it every day as he was glad Bellwood is finally free of that "alien menance."

However, she received a call from Gwen and Kevin, that he is actually all right. It's just that he's actually sent to another universe, courtesy of their time traveling friend, Professor Paradox.

The reason he did was because Ben and his friend from a parallel universe have become very important players in a "series of events" in that universe, according to the Time Walker.

Although, she broke up with her shapeshifting boyfriend, she actually still holds her feelings for him even if he accidentally embarassed her at her tennis match due to him dividing himself into three clones of his personality to be in three places at once thanks to his other self-duplicating alien, Echo Echo.

All in all, she hoped that Ben could become a better boyfriend to her in the future. But for now, the two of them are still friends as she still helps him study for his tests while eating chili fries from Burger Shack. Even though, she still expects Ben not to do something like that again.

As Julie was finishing her homework, she suddenly just dropped everything on the floor as her pet, a dog-like Galvanic Mechamorph named Ship, quickly jumped into her lap to see what was wrong with his master.

"Ship, Ship!" The Galvanic Mechamorph asked his master in worry.

"Sorry, Ship. It's just that someone out there in the Multiverse is trying to steal my man from me..." the tennis player calmly replied to her pet, feeling slightly angry for some reason.

A girl in the Multiverse was trying to steal the boy she had broken up with, but secretly still has feelings for him.

She felt her "boyfriend senses" kicked in as some hot girl in the Cosmos planted a kiss on his cheek dangerously near his lips, fueling her with rage and jealousy.

"Ship, Ship, Ship...?" The Galvanic Mechamorph asked his owner curiously as his owner was picking up her homework from the floor.

"Don't worry, Ship. Ben can take care of himself. I just hope that he still loves me..." Julie answered her pet, getting back to work on her homework for school.

* * *

 **Omake: Of the Sound of Metal.**

"Has anyone seen my partner? He's disappeared for quite a while?" Rex asked worried for his partner.

"Sorry! I haven't seen him! But this is the fifth time this week I had to fix Crescent Rose and it's only a Tuesday!" Ruby screamed holding up the staff of her weapon of a collapsible high caliber round sniper/Scythe should be in its place was just a glorified metal stick.

"You think you have it bad? All I have is the hilt of mine." Weiss added holding up Myrtenaster's remains.

"At least you have your weapons, but mine was taken in the middle of a fight." Pyrrha complained as she was temporarily wearing her Beacon School Uniform because her regular outfit was stolen.

"When I find out who stole my hammer, I'll break there legs, let it heal, then break them again!" Nora shouted with a scowl on her face.

"I don't see the problem, no one touched my girls." Yang said happily with her shotgun gauntlets still intact, getting a glare from her friends in response.

"Hey Rex, I have an idea. Build something!" Velvet ordered appearing behind the group with a scowl holding her box that was in pieces.

Not wanting to anger her anymore than she all ready is, Rex quickly build one of his Omega-1 Nanite Machines, The Block Party. Before he pulled down the shield around him and his friends, they saw a blue and black blur grabbing every piece of metal the it could grab before flying away.

"What was that?" Velvet asked nervously.

"I think that is the thing that's been stealing all the metal." Rex replied as the blur was flying so fast, not even his own eyes can track it.

"Professor Ozpin, someone or something is stealing every piece of metal! You need to do something about it!" Blake demanded holding up both pieces of her weapon, Gambol Shroud, to prove her point.

"Girls, Rex. I assure you everything is fine now if you excuse me I have something very important you do." Ozpin replied taking a drink from his new metal mug.

The mug was a gift from Amber before the blur came in and stole the mug before he could it could even touch his lips.

And to add salt to the wound, the blur left a note saying "Thanks for the cocoa."

Everyone just stared at the headmaster and worry since no one messes with his cocoa not even the legendary Summer Rose would dare touch it.

"I WANT THAT THING BROUGHT TO JUSTICE AND THERE WILL BE A CASH REWARD TO THE CAPTURED!" Ozpin shouted pulling out a huge bag of Lien before the blur came back and took his cane.

"But everything is fine remember." Rex said mocking the headmaster as the girls giggled at him.

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID! BUT NO ONE MESSES WITH MY COCOA AND MY CANE!" Ozpin finished walking away from his students.

But before anyone could move, everyone heard the sounds of gunfire coming from the courtyard.

"Anyone with a weapon, follow me!" Rex commanded, pulling out the Smack Hands and running out to the courtyard.

When they arrived, they saw the leader of Team CFVY shooting her mini gun at the blur carrying the metal.

"Coco, what is that?" Velvet asked worried for her best friend.

"I don't know what it is, but it tried to take my purse." Coco said over the loud of gunfire before she ran out of bullets.

"Oh no!" Coco cried looking at her purse gun. As the blur tried to grab the purse, it quickly got blasted back as it first now had to dodged a blast from Rex's Slam Cannon.

"Give me food!" the invisible voice demanded in a familiar gravelly tone before flying away.

"Who or what was that?!" Ruby asked hiding behind Rex.

"I think that was Ben." Rex answered putting away the Slam Cannon.

"But why would Ben be needing all that metal he took?" Weiss asked thinking if she can captured him, she could make him talk.

"I don't know, but no one messes with my camera and gets away with it." Velvet said with a dark aura surrounding her.

 _'Ben may be a little brother to me, but no one, and I mean no one! Messes with my camera!'_ Velvet thought with everyone backing away from her not waiting to get caught up in her madness.

"Okay, but how are we going to lure him out? He all ready took all the metal in the school except for Coco's purse." Ren pointed out coming out from the shadows like a ninja.

"Your right about one thing, he just took Coco's purse." Jaune added walking over to the group with the rest of Team CFVY.

Looking over at Coco to see her hand bag was gone and in it's place was a bright yellow backpack.

Throwing away the bag in disgust, she wiped her hand off on Fox.

"The worst part is that it didn't even match my outfit." Coco added in anger.

"But how are we going to catch Ben?" Yang asked.

For the first in this story, Fox was going to say something. Let's hope it's something helpful… before he was cut off.

"We need bait." Weiss answered.

"We need something easy to replace." Yatsuhashi imputed.

"It has to be something that can be here at a moments notice." Pyrrha said thoughtfully.

"It also has to be something that can catch him." Blake said agreeing with the plan.

"And finally, we need it now." Jaune finsihed before everyone slowly turned to look at Rex, who was thinking before he noticed.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! I am not going to be live bait." Rex reasoned, backing up from his friends when he saw there grins.

"But Rex, he would just keep eating and taking all of our weapons. Pretty please...?" Ruby using her puppy eyes to get what she wants.

"Fine, but we do this after we get Goodwitch." Rex said walking off to find her.

 **30 minutes later...**

"Remind me again of why you had to drag me away from my lunch." Glynda demanded, annoyed as she was eating one of Ben's delicious home cooked meals that his mom taught him how to make.

"Because we know that Ben is eating and stealing all the metal. And l, we need you to hold him down." Ren explained.

"Alright, but how are we going to find him?" Glynda asked pointing her riding crop at Nora.

"We are going to use Rex's builds to lure him out." Nora answered happily.

"Okay, but how do you all know he will come?" Glynda asked pointing at Fox. As Fox was about to speak for the first time ever, he was cut off once again.

"Because Rex is the only one who can make metal to attract him." Blake explained.

"You all owe me big time." Rex said as he pulled out the Blaster Caster. They didn't have to wait that long as Big Chill came out and tried to eat the Blaster Caster before Glynda grabbed him with her telekinesis, long enough for Rex to use the Blaster Caster to shock him.

"Ben! Why are you eating all the metal?" Rex asked pushing down on the Ultimatrix symbol turning him back to normal.

"No time to explain! I must hurry!" Ben panicked trying to escape.

"Ben, if there is something wrong, you can tell us." Yang said worried for her crush.

"No time to explain!" Ben shouted escaping from his captives as he turned into Big Chill once again, as flew towards into the Emerald Forest.

"Quick after him!" Velvet cried out, giving chase to her shapeshifting little brother figure.

"Rex! You're the only that can fly, maybe you can slow him down." Ruby said to her secret crush.

"Right! Let's hope he hasn't gotten to far." Rex said pulling down his goggles then equipping the Boogie Pack to give chase to his fellow hero.

 **10 minutes later...**

"Ben, stop! Let us help you! Why is there a pile of metal?!" Rex demanded finally catching up to Big Chill and holding him down with the Smack Hands.

"No time to explain! They need me!" Big Chill cried out, struggling to get free.

"If you don't tell us, then we'll smash the small mound." Yang added cracking her knuckles.

"NO DON'T DO THAT!" Amber cried out coming from the other side stopping the students and combat professor from destroying the small mound.

"Amber, what are you doing here?" Glynda asked shocked to see the Fall Maiden of why she stopped them from almost destroying the small mound of metal.

"I'm helping Ben out with his nest." Amber explained like it was obvious.

"Nest? Why would Ben need a nest?" Velvet ask worriedly.

"That's why." Big Chill answered pointing towards the six blue orbs rising from the pile of scrap.

"What are they?" Ruby asked getting close to the largest orb about the size as a basketball.

"STAY AWAY!" Big Chill cried out, making everyone jump back in surprise.

Everyone (except for Weiss who got left behind) stared at the six orbs before they opened up to reveal six baby Necrofriggians flying over to there "mother."

However, that soon changed before Weiss finally catched up to them. But, what she didn't know is that six baby Necrofriggians were sensing her cold Aura as they decided to fly over to her and cutely snuggle with her.

"I cannot believe you would all leave me behind like that! And- Why is there six blue baby mothmans flying at me?" Weiss asked before the six baby Necrofriggians tackled her to the ground and started to cuddle with her.

"OH MY GOSH! THEY'RE SO CUTE! But why are they all over me?" Weiss asked hugging all of the cute baby Necrofriggians that were snuggling her and tickling her.

She was silently squealing that she wanted to keep all of them, and mentally making a note to herself to ask Ben to help her raise them in his Big Chill form or his human form.

As everyone witnessed the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company was still lying on the grass, they now see the heiress giggling and laughing at the six baby Necrofriggians that were now snuggling into her cheeks, neck, stomach, arms, and legs.

"They're suppose to go into outer space where it's really cold. I guess you really are the Ice Queen." Big Chill replied turning back to normal in a green flash.

"What do you mean?" Ren asked the shapeshifter curious of what he was talking about.

"The last time I went through the "joys of child birth", they flew up to outer space and I haven't heard or ever seen them again ever since." Ben explained to the Lotus Ninja, remembering a year ago that the first time he went through the Necrofriggian's Reproduction cycle when he was 15 and gave birth to fourteen baby Necrofriggians that he dubbed "Big Chill's offspring."

* * *

 **BGM - Phoenix Wright Objection! Theme 2016 ~ Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. So, after me and Rex decided to train Jaune to become a better fighter here at Beacon, and defeating Team CRDL in the official match, I was actually going on my first date with Yang Xiao Long of Team RWBY. Wow, I can't believe I'm dating another girl ever since Julie broke up with me. But, hey, I decided that today's going to be the special day for me.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien...**

 **The Double Date**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hey Rex?**

 **Rex Salazar: Yeah?**

 **Ben Tennyson: Did we get asked out on a date after beating Cardin?**

 **Rex Salazar: Yeah, you got asked out by Yang after the accidental kiss and I got asked out by Ruby.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Well there you guys, another chapter. Now, the reason that I've decided to fast forward the Forever Fall episode is because one Gutrot managed to knock out Cardin as he doesn't remember blackmailing Jaune of his transcripts instead it was just plain old bullying. Also, look to everyone out there I'm trying my best for all of the characters to stick with their Canon personalities even though I'm writing the characters in a little OCC. Look I'm trying my best, lay off me. Anyway, tune in next time for Issue 14, as the two Heroes United are about to go on their first official date with the half-sisters of Team RWBY. Peace.**


	17. V1 I14: The Double Date

Volume 1 Issue 14: The Double Date

 _ **Team 10's Dorm**_

It was a cloudy day with a small chance of rain at Beacon Academy. All in all it seemed like a nice Wednesday morning.

"Hey Rex?" Ben asked sitting up on his bed as he was barely awake.

"Yeah?" Rex asked tiredly.

"Did we just get asked out on a date after beating Cardin?" Ben asked.

"Yep, you got asked out by Yang after the accidental kiss and I got asked out by Ruby." Rex replied going back to sleep.

"Alright, just checking. I'm going back to sleep." Ben said going back to sleep.

They went back to sleep for about 30 seconds before they both jumped out of bed in a panicked state and ran to Ozpin's office at such high speeds faster than Ruby Rose cannot achieve.

* * *

 _ **Headmaster's Office, Beacon Tower**_

"WE HAVE A DATE AND WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING PLANNED!" They both yelled out in panic, rushing out to seek out advice from the 100 plus year old headmaster, as they quickly entered his office.

"OZPIN, WE HAVE A DATE TONIGHT AND WE DON'T KNOW WHAT IS AROUND VALE!" The two heroes cried out in unison, scaring the old headmaster making him almost spill his cocoa.

"Ahhh! What? Gentlemen, speak calmly and more clearly. I didn't hear a single word you two said." Ozpin stated pouring cocoa into his mug.

"All right. After the fight last night, we got asked out by Ruby and Yang and me Ben have no idea what is around Vale to do." Rex explained.

"Okay... but why did you come up here?" Ozpin asked confused.

"You're older than dirt. Don't you know any good places to go for a date?" Ben asked.

"Sorry, I know how to run a school and secret organization, but I don't know what the best place is to go on a date, you can try Amber." Ozpin said pointing towards the elevator.

"Okay... Where is she?" Rex asked.

"Her room is under the school, just go in the elevator and put in the code 1672 and it will take you to the staff quarters under the school. Her room is the fourth to the right." Ozpin explained giving the two a note.

"What is this?" Ben asked looking at the note.

"It is a pass that lets you go in and out of the staff wing at anytime." Ozpin explained to the shapeshifter getting nods from him and the Human EVO as they both walked back to the elevator.

"So, should I do it or should you?" Ben asked his partner in the elevator.

"I'll do it." Rex said inputting the code. As they elevator took them to the staff wing they divided to talk about the elephant in the room.

* * *

 _ **Beacon Staff Quarters**_

"How are we going to do this?" Rex asked, looking at Ben.

"Do what?" Ben asked confused of what his friend is implying.

"You know, once we defeat Salem we're supposed to go back home." Rex explained as he stilled miss his friends and family back home in his universe.

"I don't know, Rex, but let's just take this one step at a time. " Ben thinking hard about it- _'Here's What do we do after we beat Salem,'_ he thought before the elevator opened up as he and Rex walked to their mother figure's room.

"Amber, it's us! We need your help with something." Ben said knocking on her door.

"This better be important, I do not like to wake up before ten." Amber said annoyed as she was wearing a blue night gown.

"Sorry about that. It's just that me and Ben have dates and we don't know what is around Vale." Rex explained to the Fall Maiden.

"This is important. Quick, come inside." She said as they were pulled into her room. Her room here in Beacon was painted in the colors of Fall **(she already knows the irony)** "Sit down on the couch, and just let me get dressed." she instructed as she was going down the hall to her room.

They waited for about five minutes before she came out wearing her usual outfit.

"Ok. Give me details on how you got asked out and what they like." Amber asked pulling out a notebook.

* * *

 _ **One explanation later…**_

"So, let me get this straight... you got dragged into a date because of a accidental kiss, and you got asked out by her sister, I am gone for one night and you two just got asked out?" Amber said skeptically getting nods from her sons figures. "Okay, from what you described of the girls, Ben, you should take Yang to a club there is one in Downtown Vale, and Rex, you should take Ruby to a bakery and maybe to an arcade in Vale if she is like from what I've heard." She stated writing down some addresses for the two boys.

"Thanks for your help." Rex said walking towards the elevator.

"We need to get some new clothes, and I don't think our usual outfits will work." Ben stated pulling on his jacket to prove his point.

"Yeah. Somehow, I don't think Ruby would want to smell bananas the whole time." Rex agreed smelling his jacket.

"There is only one person I know who can help us at a time like this." Ben said leading Rex down a hall to the senior dorms.

"Coco?! Coco! It's me, Ben! Are you there?" Ben asked repeatedly knocking on his senior/big sister figure's door.

"I don't think this Coco person is here." Rex pointed out.

"Wait! I hear a voice, it's loud and kind of annoying." Ben said leaning in close.

"Is it Coco?" Rex asked leaning in close.

"No. It's yours." Ben said making Rex do a double take. Before he could comment, the door opened to reveal a annoyed Coco with a bottle of brown dye.

"What is it? I was working on those clothes you gave me, and who is this?" Coco said pulling up her standard glasses.

"This is my partner, Rex, he's like me, we both have a date tonight and both have nothing to wear." Ben explained to the fashionista.

Being pulled into the room faster than a blink of an eye, Coco pulled out her scroll and called one of her teammates.

"Yatsuhashi, clear my schedule for the next six hours and send Velvet up." Coco ordered the muscle/tank of her team.

"Fine, but I am not your secretary. And your dry cleaning is at the usual place." He replied over speaker before he hanged up.

"All right tell me everything and do not leave out a single detail." Coco said writing down clothing options for her two little brother figures.

 _ **Another long explanation…**_

"So that explains why Yang seemed all happy this morning." Velvet said from her seat.

"Yep. Anyway, we need help, we need something to wear and you are the only one who can help us." Ben said knowing his flattery is working at a time like this.

"All right, I'll help after we are out of class." Coco agreed pushing the two out of her dorm.

* * *

 _ **With the Xiao Long-Rose half-sisters…**_

"Hey Ruby what are you doing?" Yang asked seeing her little half-sister trying on different outfits, only for her to throw them on her bed.

"I'm just trying a new look, Yang." Ruby lied knowing how protective her older half-sister is.

"Your lying what's wrong?" Yang asked wanting Ruby to tell the truth.

"I-I may have **askedRexoutonadateandhesaidyesbye!** " Ruby shouted, trying to jump out the window if Yang didn't grabbed her hood.

"Whoa, slow down little sister! You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong." Yang stated trying to hold her fast moving half-sister.

"I asked Rex out and I don't know what to wear." Ruby explained looking down with fear of Rex getting his butt beaten by her overprotective half-sister.

Yang had two thoughts going through her head. _'On one hand she is coming out of her shell, on the other she's going on a date...'_ "Ruby when is your date?" Yang asked as she was surprisingly calm about this.

"Tonight. Why?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Well that settles it, we're going on a double date." Yang stated leaving no room for argument.

"Fine, but help me find something to wear. I've never been on a date before." Ruby said looking down with a worried face.

"Ok, but what's wrong?" Yang said in a worried tone.

"What if he doesn't like me, what if he is only using me to hook up with you, what what.." Ruby said before she was pulled into a hug by her sister.

"Ruby, I'm sure he likes you. If he said Yes, and if he is using you to try and go out with me then not even his powers will save him." Yang said softly.

"Ok, thank you for that. But who are you going out with?" Ruby asked pulling away.

"I'm going out with Hot Stuff, I've got the location in mind how about it?" Yang asked holding something up for Ruby to see.

* * *

 _ **With Team 10…**_

 **BGM - Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2013 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies**

"Are you sure these clothes will work?" Ben asked Coco, tired of being her Barbie doll.

"No, blue is not your color, let's try black." Coco said throwing the clothes in the trash pile.

"Coco, it's not that I don't appreciate your help but… **I AM NOT A BARBIE DOLL!** " Rex yelled out in outrage.

"1. I have no idea who or what the heck is a Barbie doll and 2. You asked for my help, so stop complaining and let me work." Coco said as Velvet brought out a pair of black leather Jackets, handing one each to the boys.

For Rex, his jacket was black, almost brown with two pocket pouches on each side of the chest with side pockets. For Ben, his jacket is black with green stripes two on each arm and a large one that covers the shoulders and back with a side zipper.

"Hey these are great ! We're definitely keeping these." Ben said with smile as he and Rex put the jackets in the keep pile.

"No, it is out of season." Coco reasoned taking the two out of the keep before some grabbed her hand.

"We are keeping these." Rex said sternly.

"Fine but I'm picking you and Ben out a shirt." Coco said as she handed the two boys, a pair of collared shirts and a pair of black pants.

Rex's shirt was orange-red with three buttons near the top. For Ben, his was dark green with a black collar and three buttons.

"These will work. But how do you know all of our sizes?" Asked Ben.

"Simple, I measured you in your sleep." Coco replied nonchalantly, ignoring the creeped out looks of the boys.

"Is she serious?" Rex asked backing away from the fashionable girl.

"Yep. She does it all the time." Velvet said not at all surprised by her best friend's actions.

 _'Note to self add motion sensors.'_ the two heroes thought in unison.

"Alright now let's buy these and get out of here." Ben said making a break for the exit without paying his new clothes.

"Hey, Wait! You forgot to pay for those!" the cashier shouted to Ben.

"It's on me, personally I don't blame him for making a break after being a dress-up doll for her I would run to but he left me with behind." Rex added pointing his thumb at Coco.

"Makes sense. People tend to run when she is around." the worker said.

"How much do I owe you?" Rex asked pulling out his debt card, before Ben came running back in.

"Sorry I forgot to pay for these." Ben said sheepishly, seeing the glare from the man. "Hey don't you work at the diamond store?" Ben asked in confusion

It was hard to see with out all the dirt and sweat but he did look like Diamond Stan.

"No, that's my cousin, I'm Clothes Rack." Rack said ignoring the snickers from the boys. "The price for the leather jackets are 50 Lien each, the pants and the shoes are on sale so they are 15 Lien each, bringing the total to 75 Lien." The salesman stated quickly. But before Coco could find a way to extend there already extended two hour trip into another five hours, Ben and Rex left as they told Velvet to send Coco their thanks.

 **BGM ends**

* * *

 _ **Later at seven o'clock...**_

"Any minute now, they're going to knock at the door. What if Rex stood me up, what if he does not like my outfit, what if he doesn't think I am beautiful?" Ruby asked nervously before her sister put a hand over mouth.

"Relax, Ruby, it's just a date. Your not getting married so stop worrying so much." Yang stated before there was a knock on the door revealing the girls dates wearing the outfits they bought this morning. As the half-sisters eyes widen as both describe them in one thought.

' _They're so handsome!'_ The two sisters thought with blushes on their face.

The boys, however, took one look at the girls before they lost there breath.

Ruby's outfit consists of a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. She wears a red skirt with a large black print of her emblem on the side and matching black tulle underneath.

Her stockings and shoes remain the same as her Original outfit, though the boots lack the red trim that decorated the top. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to the shoulder of her left sleeve, and her cloak's hood has been wrapped around her neck in a scarf-like fashion, while the rest hangs down like normal.

Yang's outfit consists of a deep-collared cream vest worn over a low cut black shirt; both are covered by a dark gray shrug with a raised collar, three-quarter sleeves adorned with a single black stripe down the outside of each sleeve, and gold cuffs. A black miniskirt is worn under the cream vest.

A pair of crooked black belts with gold accents are slung around her hip, with a purple piece of fabric attached to the left-rear section of the lower belt. She wears thigh high stockings attached to her miniskirt by garter-belts on the front and back of each thigh, decorated with four golden studs above her knee and her emblem on the outside of each thigh in gold. She also wears black ankle boots with multiple buckles and white ribbons on the back tied in a bow and around her neck is a purple pendant set in silver.

The boys couldn't help but blush at the two half-sisters.

"What do you think Ben?" Yang asked crossing her arms making her breasts look even bigger.

"Wow! I- Aah... You look beautiful! Here, these flowers are for you." Ben stated nervously with a blush as he handed Yang a bouquet of flowers he made by using Wildvine earlier.

"Thanks! Just leave it on the bed, we have a date to go on." Yang replied grabbing her keys for her motorcycle, Bumblebee.

"Rex, what do you think?" Ruby asked slowly.

"You look beautiful, Ruby. Here, I brought you some cookies." Rex replied pulling out a box of cookies, Chocolate Chip Cookies to be exact.

"Thank you!" Ruby shouted hugging her secret crush making him blush.

"Ain't this sweet. Now, let's go! We have reservations." Yang said as she gently pushed Ben out of the room.

"Reservations? For what?" Rex asked skeptically.

"Did you really thought I would let you go on a date with my cute little sister did you?" Yang asked the Human EVO, glaring at him as she was daring him to argue with her.

* * *

 _ **Junior's Club…**_

"Blondie, you're here! Why?" a man asked wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache and also exceptionally tall, standing a full head over Yang.

This is Hei Xiong, or more commonly known as Junior.

"I'm not here to destroy your club tonight Junior, I have reservations for a double date." Yang stated dragging Junior to the bar.

"Fine, you can stay so long as you don't destroy my club." Junior stated straining his tie.

 _ **2 hours later...**_

"Sorry for destroying your club." Ben apologized writing a check for one million Lien to pay for the damage after his date started a bar fight with another girl.

 _ **1 hour earlier…**_

After an hour in to the date, everyone was enjoying the night especially Yang who slipped the boys a Strawberry Sunrise and had a few two many, turns out the four shared something in common with there dates.

"All right people! Tonight is karaoke night! Our first singers are… Yang Xiao Long and Ben Tennyson !" the announcer said drawing the applause from the audience.

"Did you sign us up?" Ben asked as he was not completely drunk, but pretty close. It turns out that the Ultimatrix keeps him from getting drunk, but could say the same for his partner as his Nanites and the Omega-1 Nanite also prevents him from getting drunk as Nanites can cure him of all different types of poisons.

"No, but I have a feeling that I know who did." Yang replied looking at a certain set of twins she fought before.

Melanie is a teenage girl with long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wears a white, strapless dress with cyan lining. Her accessories include a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels.

Miltia is a teenage girl with short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wears a red strapless dress with black lining. Her accessories include large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels.

"I am guessing you three have a history." Ben said getting up from his seat.

"You could say that or we could sing a song." Yang said pulling him over to the stage.

"All right, lets pick a song." Ben said going through the song book.

"Here's one." Yang said pointing towards a certain song.

"All right, lets do it!" Ben said before a familiar green light appeared, making everyone look away.

In Ben's place was small, white alien whose body is a living amplifier. He is actually living sonic waves contained in a suit made of silicon. One of his most noticeable features is a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it - decorated with a 10 symbol and what looks like cassette tapes on his lower legs. He has circle-shaped indents on the back of his hands which are green. The inside of his mouth is green with lines that give it the appearance of an amplifier.

This is Echo Echo, one of Ben's aliens that can also self-duplicate just like his Splixson form, Ditto. Unlike Ditto, Echo Echo's clones aren't linked in any way, allowing entire groups to be knocked out without harming the rest and he can clone himself much faster than Ditto.

" **Echo Echo!"** the Sonorosian shouted in a very high-pitched and tinny voice.

"That is cute! But what does that do?" Yang asked not even thinking about how many forms he has.

"This one is great with sound, I can even sound like anyone." Echo Echo stated with Ruby's voice. "Okay, everyone! It's showtime!"

 **[Echo Echo in a Irish accent.]**

 ** _Gather 'round ye lads and lasses, set ye for a while_**

 ** _And harken to me mournful tale about the Emerald Isle_**

 ** _Let's all raise our glasses high to friends and family gone_**

 ** _And lift our voices in another Irish drinkin' song_**

 ** _Consumption took me mother and me father got the pox_**

 ** _Me brother drank the whiskey 'till he wound up in a box_**

 ** _Me other brother in the troubles met with his demise_**

 _ **Me sister has forever closed her smilin' Irish eyes**_

 **(Yang)**

 ** _Now everybody's died, so until our tears are dried_**

 ** _We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more_**

 ** _We'll dance and sing and fight until the early mornin' light_**

 ** _Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again_**

 ** _Ken was killed in Kilkenny and Claire she died in Clare_**

 ** _Tip from Tipperary died out in the Derry air_**

 ** _Shannon jumped into the river Shannon back in June_**

 ** _Ernie fell into the Erne and Tom is in the Toome_**

 ** _"Cleanliness is godliness," me Uncle Pat would sing_**

 _ **He broke his neck a-slippin' on a bar of Irish Spring**_

 ** _O'Grady he was eighty, 'tho his bride was just a pup_**

 ** _He died upon the honeymoon when she got his Irish up (OI!)_**

 **(Ben)**

 ** _Now everybody's died, so until our tears are dried_**

 ** _We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more_**

 ** _We'll dance and sing and fight until the early mornin' light_**

 ** _Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again_**

 ** _Joe Murphy fought with Reilly near the Cliffs of Old Dooneen_**

 ** _He took out his shillelagh and he stabbed him in the spleen_**

 _ **Crazy Uncle Mike** **thought he was a leprechaun**_

 ** _But in fact he's just a leper and his arms and legs are gone_**

 ** _When Timmy Johnson broke his neck it was a cryin' shame_**

 ** _He wasn't really Irish, but he went to Notre Dame_**

 ** _MacNamara crossed the street and by a bus was hit_**

 ** _But he was just a Scotsman so nobody gave a shit (OCH!)_**

 **(Yang)**

 ** _Now everybody's died, so until our tears are dried_**

 ** _We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more_**

 ** _We'll dance and sing and fight until the early mornin' light_**

 ** _Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again_**

 ** _Hava Nagila Ole!_**

 ** _Drunken Uncle Brendan tried to drive home from the bar_**

 ** _The road rose up to meet when he fell out of his car_**

 _ **Irony** **was what befell me Great Grand Uncle Sam**_

 ** _He choked upon the very last potato in the land_**

 **(Ben)**

 ** _Connor lived in Ulster town, he used to smuggle arms_**

 ** _Until the British killed him and cut off his lucky charms_**

 ** _And dear old Father Flanagan who left the Lord's employ_**

 ** _Drunk on sacramental wine beneath the altar boy (HEY!)_**

 ** _Now everybody's died, so until our tears are dried_**

 ** _We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more_**

 ** _We'll dance and sing and fight until the early mornin' light_**

 ** _Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again_**

 _ **Someday soon I'll leave** **this world of pain and toil and sin**_

 ** _The Lord will take me by the hand to join all of me kin_**

 ** _Me only wish is when the Savior comes for me and you_**

 ** _He kills the cast of Riverdance and Michael Flatley too_**

 **(Together)**

 ** _Now everybody's died, so until our tears are Dried_**

 ** _We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more_**

 ** _We'll dance and sing and fight until the early mornin' light_**

 ** _Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again_**

 ** _Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again_**

 _ **Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again**_

Finished with the song, the two did a bow, earning applause from the audience and a scowl from the twins before an idea appeared in there heads.

"Hey cutie. Why don't you forget about this dumb blonde and come have fun with us." Miltia purred seductively, making Yang angry.

"No thanks! I am on a date with Yang right now." Ben said seeing right through there plan.

"Come on. How could you say no? No one likes her even her own mother left her." Melanie said before Yang punch her in the face starting yet another bar fight.

* * *

 _ **Present…**_

"Again. Sorry for destroying your bar." Ben apologized again for his girlfriend's actions handing Junior's check.

"Never come back here again." Junior stated swiping the check away.

"So, what now? We only got two hours before curfew. How about we go to the park?" Rex asked holding Ruby's hand.

"Sure, why not." Ruby said hopping onto the Rex Ride.

"Shall we?" Ben asked holding out his arm.

"We shall." Yang said linking her arm in his.

It was a twenty minute drive to the park, but it was well worth it. The park was empty leaving the young couples alone as they sat on a park bench next to a pond.

"This is nice! No classes, no homework, no Grimm to bother us, and a beautiful girl to top it all off. Nothing could possibly go wrong." Rex stated happily with both him and Ben leaning in for a kiss when something was caught in the corner of Yang's eyes.

"Hey look! A shooting star! Let's make a wish." Yang said pulling out at the last second.

"Wait... That's not a shooting star! Look Out." Ben shouted turning into one of his Ultimate Forms, Ultimate Humungousaur.

The Ultimate Vaxasaurian **(Ultimate Humungousaur's species)** is an Ankylosaurus-like creature, being about 20 feet tall. Ultimate Humungousaur is more buff and muscular than his pre-evolved form, while having camo green skin instead of tan.

He has a dark blue, Ankylosaurus-like helmet with three spikes running down the top, which are silver. On the sides of his helmet, there are black ram horns, pointing down.

He possesses a dark blue, turtle shell with long spikes running down each side. His plated chest and torso are dark blue with five spikes on each end. His tail has a blue mace on the end of it, with silver spikes.

Ultimate Humungousaur's knuckles have silver barrels on them, which he can transform into four-barreled missile launchers at will. The outline of the barrel cannon is black and also has a black circle at the center. When not in use, his fingers now support black claws instead of human-like nails.

Ultimate Humungousaur wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

Thinking fast, the Ultimate Vaxasaurian grabbed the girls and Rex to use his body as a human shield as his friend quickly built the Smack Hands, letting the meteor hit the ground just at the shore of the pond.

"What was that?" Rex asked looking over Ben's giant hands as he put away his Smack Hands.

"It was a meteor. Be careful, it might be full of radiation. Stay away." Ben said concerned for the safety of his partner, and the two sisters.

If you were to ask Yang in the future why she went to the crater that fateful day, she cannot tell you she could only say that she felt a calling to her.

"Yang, stay away!" Ben shouted in worry.

"Wait! There is something moving down there!" Yang shouted sliding down the crater to see a star shaped ship with the top made out of some kind alien glass showing a small, pink and red, spherical creature with large red feet, stubby arms and rosy cheek-blushes near his oval-shaped blue eyes with black pupils.

He had a blanket with cartoonish stars on it and a night cap with different planets all over it.

And, he was fast asleep as he snuggled a teddy bear, making Ruby and Yang squeal more at his adorableness.

Ben and Rex eyes widen, this was some sort of alien baby that they would describe is cute.

Ruby and Yang, however, squealed quietly as they saw the cute pink baby marshmallow sleeping quietly.

 _'It's so CUTE!'_ The two half-sisters thought as they witness the cute little baby marshmallow sleeping as he was snuggling with his teddy bear.

"It's a baby." Rex said in awe looking for a way to open the ship.

"A baby what?" Ruby asked finding a way to open the ship until Ben's watch started to beep rapidly.

 _ **"Uncatalogued** **DNA detected!"**_ the Ultimatrix spoke as the green hourglass symbol turned yellow, signifying that Scan Mode has been activated.

As the Ultimatrix core popped out, it began to shoot out a yellow ray as it began to scan the sleeping pink alien baby, shocking the two girls except Rex.

 _" **Unknown DNA sample acquired. Scan complete. New transformation available on Playlist 20."**_ The Ultimatrix responded in Ben's voice as the yellow ray disappeared as the core retracted back into the dial and the hourglass changed back from yellow to green.

"Ben, what is going on?" Yang asked suspiciously as she thinks that Ben and Rex are hiding something from her and Ruby.

"Alright, you two do need an explanation from us, but not right here. We won't be the only ones to come see the ship. Rex, make your gauntlets and your jet pack and we'll carry it somewhere safe and hidden. Sorry girls, But we're gonna have to cut this date short." Ben stated turning into another one of his Ultimate Forms, Ultimate Echo Echo.

The Ultimate Sonorosian **(Ultimate Echo Echo's species)** has blue metal skin, fifteen blue, removable speaker-like components attached to his body, an overall rounded design, and longer arms and legs. Also, Echo Echo's power control pack is replaced with a marking resembling a cassette tape. Ultimate Echo Echo is about Ben's height and has stumped feet. His mouth doesn't move when he speaks, but he can open it and it moves with emotion, is more robotic-sounding, similar to a speaker. Ultimate Echo Echo wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

"What the? What is this? And, what should we do with the baby?" Yang asked holding the sleeping baby alien close to her chest.

"Try and hide him until you two can make it to Beacon Cliff; The area were you and Ruby were launched into the Emerald forest during the initiation. Once we hide the ship, we'll explain everything." Ultimate Echo Echo said grabbing one end of the ship while Rex grabbed the other with his Smack Hands as both boys flew away with the baby's spaceship.

* * *

 **Beacon** **Cliff**

 _ **One hour later…**_

"Okay, now that we're here, you promised to give us an explanation, why did your watch scan this… Alien, and why are you keeping secrets... why?" Ruby asked with a small amount of tears in the corner of her eyes.

"We did promise you two. But first, were you followed or seen?" Rex asked ready to build anything just in case.

"No. But Monty Oum knows damn well that the two of you owe us an explanation!" Yang shouted as her eyes turned red, angry that both boys were keeping secrets from her and her sister.

"You're right we do owe you two an explanation. But not you, Raven." Ben replied in a green flash, transforming into Heatblast as he fired a large fireball at a familiar raven perched in a tree.

"I've thought I told you, that I'm not going to join your tribe! And the next time you ask, your goose is **cooked!** " Heatblast shouted at the fleeing corvid before a familiar looking woman wearing a Nevermore Grimm Mask appeared behind the tree.

"Mom?" Yang asked in shock, meeting her birth mother for the first time in 17 years after she left her when she was born.

"How did you know I was in the tree?" Raven asked in surprise, not even acknowledging her daughter's existence.

"You're a smart woman, figure it out." Rex retorted building and loading the Slam Cannon.

"Who are you and how can do you do that?" Raven asked Rex looking at his machines until she was interrupted by a flash of green light, forcing her to cover her eyes. Heatblast was replaced by Ultimate Humungousaur as he pointed his bio-gatling guns at Raven.

"It doesn't matter! Leave or I will make good on my threat." Ben stated as fired an kinetically unstable bone fragment or missile at her as a warning shot.

"Fine. But one way or another, you will join my tribe." Raven stated pulling out her sword, as she activated her semblance: creating a portal to anyone she has bonded with.

"Mom, Wait!" Yang cried out wanting to speak with her mother of why she left her.

"Goodbye Yang, we'll meet again." Raven replied to daughter, putting on her Grimm mask. But for a brief moment, a tiny bit of regret could be seen in Raven's eyes when she looked at Yang. She then walked through the red and black portal as the portal disappeared with a pop.

"Okay, why does she know you and not me, and how does she know your secret?" Yang wanting answers from her mysterious boyfriend.

"Alright, it's best to start from the beginning, it all started six years ago…" Ben started.

* * *

 _ **Two very long explanations later...**_

"So let me get this straight... You are a Human but you're also called an "Exponentially Variegated Organism" or "EVO" and that is why you can make those weapons due to those micro machines in your blood, these Nanites." Ruby said getting a nod from Rex.

"And, you are just an ordinary Human with a watch that can turn you into over a million aliens?" Yang asked skeptically.

"Yes, that's right." Ben replied.

"But how do you know my mom, and why didn't you tell me!?" Yang demanded with her Lilac eyes turning Red like her mother as she was angry.

"She tried to kidnap me until Ozpin and your uncle stopped her." Ben explained with his head down as his shaggy brown hair shadowed his green eyes in shame.

"So Qrow knew the whole time! I'll be sure to let him know how I will feel!" Yang shouted cracking her knuckles, unaware that a familiar Corvidae sitting on a tree branch, which is her uncle Qrow in his corvidae form, sweating nervously before flying off before he could be caught.

"Yes, I understand if you don't want to." Rex said with his head down, feeling guilty for lying to his new girlfriend.

"Agreed. We're so sorry that we lied to you girls. But we only done it just because we don't want the Council and Atlas Military to experiment on us like guinea pigs and we don't the school to know that we have powers that the've never seen before." Ben added with his head down in shame, as he too felt guilty for lying to his new girlfriend.

But before out two heroes could walk away, they were both caught off guard by the two half-sisters as they didn't completely expected that what they didn't expect it to be.

Ruby putting her lips on Rex, and Yang putting her lips on Ben as she sealed it with a french kiss.

"So, does this mean we're together?" Rex asked as he was blushing at Ruby's action.

"Yes, it does." Ruby said happily as she accepted her new boyfriend who can make weapons with his body.

"Yep. Me and Ruby forgive you two. We've totally understood why you and Rex lied. 'Cause you wanted protect yourselves from being discovered by the Council and the Atlas military. And yes, Hot Stuff, we're officially together." Yang said happily accepting her new shapeshifting boyfriend from another universe.

"Thank You. Now that is out of the way, what do we do with the baby alien? We just can't leave him here, the council and the Atlas military would probably experiment on him." Ben stated clenching his fists, remembering the times the Forever Knights experimented on baby aliens which made his blood boiled on the memory.

"They can try, but they'll have to go through me!" Yang stated angrily, pulling the pink puffball in close to her chest in a protective manner before he finally woke up with a cute yawn.

As the two boys and Ruby turned their attention at the pink baby alien Yang's holding, they quickly moved closer as they all stare at the cuteness and innocence that the creature gave off.

"Mommy?" The pink alien asked innocently, looking at Yang with his two oval-shaped eyes.

"Yes, I am your new mommy." Yang replied cutely tickling her new son as he giggled.

"What are you going to name him?" Ruby asked as she also want to hold him and gently tickle him.

"I'm thinking… How about... Pinky?" Yang suggested with a satisfied smile before her new adopted son start to cry at the name.

"I don't think he likes that name Yang. How about… Kirby?" Ben asked using his middle name and to everyone's surprise he stopped.

"Daddy?" The now baby alien named Kirby asked looking innocently at Ben.

"Yes, I will be your father, if your mother lets me. So, am I the father?" Ben asked getting a kiss in response from Yang.

"Yes, you are the father." Yang replied playfully before getting serious. "How are we going to hide him?" Yang asked worried for her new baby.

"We can have Amber look after him when we're at class." Ben suggested as his mother figure would be a great babysitter for his new son and also Goodwitch as a backup babysitter if she has a soft spot for him. This earned a nod from his partner and the two half-sisters as they agreed to his idea.

As Yang and Ben hopped onto Bumblebee, and Ruby hopping on Rex as he pulled down his goggles and built the Rex Ride, Rex turned to Yang as she turned his attention him.

"Oh, wait! Yang? Can you and Ruby please don't tell anyone about our powers, especially your teammates. 'Cause those two keep on trying to find out our secrets and won't stop." Rex pleaded to the blonde brawler and his girlfriend as Ben agreed him. The two boys were getting really paranoid and tired that the Ice Queen and the Cat Faunus were trying to unravel their secrets especially when they were stalking them.

"Don't worry, Rex. You and Ben's secrets are safe with us! Me and Ruby would be terrible girlfriends if we told anyone about our boyfriend's secrets." Yang promised as Ruby agreed with a thumbs up as she hugged Rex from behind as she basically promised her new boyfriend.

Rex and Ben sighed in relief, happy that their two girlfriends were the best they could ever have as they can't wait to do another again. Well, maybe during Winter Break as soon as the first semester ends.

As soon as Yang started her motorcycle, Ben gently hold Kirby as he was hanging on tight with his arms wrapped around him as he and Yang were making sure to drive safely as they didn't want to accidentally drop him.

As Yang carefully drove Bumblebee at a safe speed along with Rex and Ruby on the Rex Ride, they were making sure Kirby doesn't slip from Ben's grip; but he didn't, making the four sighed in relief as the four of them went back to Beacon.

* * *

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

 _ **After curfew...**_

Sneaking into Beacon is no easy feat, unless you are Jaune Arc. It wasn't till long until they were all caught by Goodwitch and Amber.

"Where have you four been?" Amber asked turning on the lights scaring the five making Kirby cry out of fright.

"What is that you're holding, Benjamin?" Glynda asked from behind them as she was secretly adoring at the cute pink baby alien.

"It's an alien baby Miss Goodwitch, it's ok to talk about it with them 'cause they already know." Ben stated as Ruby and Yang agreed with him as they already know about Kirby.

"Wait? Is that alcohol I smell?" Amber asked smelling all of there breaths as she already know that Yang was responsible for this.

"Ms. Xiao Long, we will be having a talk tomorrow about drinking under the age and giving people alcohol." Glynda stated dragging the two half-sisters to their dorm.

"Boys, we'll talk more in the morning, but first maybe you should put him to sleep." Amber suggested as she was referring to Kirby who was giving off a cute yawn that she found absolutely adorable.

* * *

 **Omake: A Raven in the Night**

"Tonight, was a great night for stargazing. What do you think, Kirby?" Ben asked his alien son as he gave him a piggy back ride.

"Pogo, Pogo, Poyo! Pogo, Poyo, Mommy, Daddy? (It was awesome! But, where's mommy, daddy?)" Kirby asked as he holded onto his father's shoulders with his stubby arms as his feet were supported by his father's hands.

"She said that she had something to do with your aunt Ruby. Don't worry, she'll probably join us next time." Ben replied before he noticed a familiar feminine outline that made his eyes widen as she was looking at him.

Also, he could've swore the slits in her Nevermore Grimm mask glowed crimson red, filling him up with fear.

"And, looks like there is your mother now..." Ben said walking a little faster as he was trying to get away from the familiar bandit leader of the Branwen Tribe.

"Poyo! Poyo, Poyo, Daddy! (Yay! Walk faster, daddy!)" Kirby ordered happily.

"Oh no, Kirby be absolute silent." Ben said as he started running the other way into the Emerald Forest straight into the darkness.

"Daddy, Poyo, Poyo? Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Mommy? (Daddy what's wrong? Why are you running from mommy?)" Kirby asked holding on tight to his father.

"Kirby, that is not your mother. Just, please be quiet while I find us a place to hide." Ben said looking for any place to hide before he sees a large bush in the darkness.

"We'll hide here. Don't make a single sound, do you understand me?" Ben asked looking into Kirby's eyes making him nod.

As the alien pink puffball and his adopted human shapeshifter were crouching down quietly to not be seen just in time, "Raven" came into view as she arrived in the center of the Emerald Forest as the plunging darkness made this the perfect time for her to seek out her "prey."

"Come on out, Ben 10, and I won't hurt you as much." "Raven" playfully said using her Voice Synthesizer located within her mask in attempt to strike fear in the young Tennyson. It worked, but on the wrong Tennyson as he was ready to fight his girlfriend's mother.

"Kirby, I know you're scared, but don't make a sound that woman is very dangerous." Ben whispered, seeing the scared look on his son's face.

Kirby was shaking in fear of this strange woman trying to attack his daddy as he almost started to cry.

As "Raven" realized her prey was hiding in the darkness, she activated her Grimm mask's Infrared vision, the slits in her mask glowing red, as she began to search for her prey's heat signature.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" The bandit leader playfully shouted as she looked left and right for her target's heat signature.

She was walking down through the Emerald Forest as she continued to search for her prey as she sees his heat signature from his footprints left on the ground.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" "Raven" said playfully as she used her Infrared vision to find them until it landed on a large bush. The bush showed that it was giving off two heat signatures as the two figures with crouching and hiding.

 _'There you are!'_ "Raven" thought, a small dark smile under her mask, signifying that her prey has been found. It's time for her to scare him into being submissive to her.

"Awww, are we playing Hide and Seek?" "Raven" asked playfully as she approached the large bush where the two were hiding in.

She then used her sword to slice the top part of the bush clean off in one swing, revealing the pink puffball and his shapeshifting father.

"I've found you..." "Raven" said as the slits in her mask glowed red while underneath her mask, a small sinister smirk formed on her face as soon she turned her attention on Kirby who was now whimpering in fear as he hugged Ben.

"Oh, I didn't know you have my grandson with you, come give granny a kiss, sweetie." "Raven" playfully said to Kirby as she used her index finger in a "Come here..." Motion, scaring Kirby even more as he snuggled into Ben.

"Kirby, I want you to run and hide, but don't come out unless I tell you to." Ben commanded, as he was engulfed in a green flash, ready to fight the bandit leader.

As the green light died down, Ben turned into ChamAlien as he now unsheathed his retractable tail stinger, ready to stab "Raven" with it.

"How cute... You're trying to hurt me." "Raven" playfully taunted, blocking the strikes of the possible deadly nature of the boy's transformations with her sword.

"Shut up so I can put you to sleep!" ChamAlien angrily shouted before "Raven" managed to grab his tail.

"This is going to sting." "Raven" said punching ChamAlien in the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest, forcing him to revert back to human.

As Ben laid helplessly on the ground, he tried to get up only for "Raven" to kick him down as she landed a cut to his face with her sword in a quick of an eye.

This caused Ben to let out a cry of pain as he was now bleeding from his left cheek, blood dripping from the wound as he didn't consciously used his Aura in time to block.

She then landed a karate chop to his neck as he was starting to almost to be knocked out. As he was laying down on ground, "Raven" rolled him onto his back and placed her right foot hard on his chest.

"Now was that so hard?" "Raven" asked pointing her sword at Ben's neck.

"Do what you want with me, but leave Yang and Kirby out of this." Ben said looking for a way out of this as the cut on his cheek began to heal with his Aura.

"All I want to do is meet my grandson in fact… Come on out or I will kill your father!" "Raven" shouted drawing a bit of blood from Ben's face as she was trying to make Kirby come out.

"Daddy!" Kirby cried out as he cam from behind a tree, witnessing the strange woman attacking his father.

"Kirby, don't worry about me! Run away, quick!" Ben shouted as "Raven" pressed her sword against his neck, as more blood dripped more from Ben's face as he was helpless against "Raven."

"No need to be scared, little one. I won't hurt you... much." "Raven" stated sheathing her sword as she then walked over to the pink puffball as he was laying down on the ground, whimpering in fear.

Kirby looked up and trembled in fear as the mysterious woman loomed over him as the black slits in her mask glowed red, scaring him even more.

She then put her hands on her mask as she lift it up to reveal her face, causing him to recognize the woman yet be equally confused at the same time.

"Mommy?" Kirby asked confused of why would his "mother" now have black hair and red eyes.

"No... I'm not your mother, Kirby. I am her mother, making me your Grandmother." "Raven" explained as her began to cry.

"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Daddy?! (Why did you hurt Daddy?!)" Kirby asked still crying of why his maternal grandmother hurt his father.

"Because he got in my way to get to you... But now that you're here, you're mine forever." "Raven" answered, picking up the crying pink puffball as she now sported a soft smile on her face while gently holding him in her hands.

"Leave my son alone, Raven! If you ever hurt him, Yang, Ruby, Rex, Ozpin, Qrow and I will never ever forgive you!" Ben shouted as his rage began to build up with his Aura and Mana healing his wounds.

"Raven", however, laughed at her prey's threat as she was still holding her crying grandson.

"Relax, Ben, I'm not going to do anything bad to him." "Raven" stated pulling her sword out and stabbed it into the ground.

And to his shock, "Raven" pulled out a red eye contact out of her left eye, revealing it to be a lilac color eye.

"Mommy? / Yang?" The two asked respectively.

"Sorry for scaring you, Kirby, I was just teasing your Father." Yang said as Kirby continued crying out in confusion.

"Yang, you and I are going to have a talk after he goes to sleep." Ben said angrily getting her sword out of the ground.

 **1 hour of calming Kirby down and putting him to sleep.**

After Yang realized she gone too far in her teasing, she managed to calm down her adopted son, as she apologized and promised him to never go that far in her teasing ever again.

As he snuggled into her stomach, she was shocked and surprised that her baby quickly forgave her for her actions.

As soon as she put on his sleep cap, covering him up in his pink blanket, and giving him his teddy bear, she then sung a lullaby to him and kissed him on his cheek as he fell asleep.

She was still in her cosplay outfit of her mother, with her own duplicate Nevermore Grimm Mask that is heavily modified with extra features: A Voice Synthesizer/Voice Scrambler, Infrared, Ultraviolet, X-ray, Nano, and Microscopic Vision. All thanks to her half-sister, Ruby Rose.

Her modified Grimm Mask sat on the top of her head as her blonde hair now dyed ravenous black with red highlights. Her black hair is loosely done up in a ponytail, tied by a red shawl, with the ends resembling curved black feathers just like her mother.

Her own exact duplicate of her mother's weapon, a a long, single-edged, one-handed sword, with a trigger built into the hilt and cross-guard complete with the scabbard that contains the rotary chamber filled with various types of Dust blades: green (Wind), cyan, red (Fire), dark blue (Ice), purple (Gravity), yellow (Electricity) and white.

This was also created by Ruby due to somehow getting the blueprints of her supposed step-mother's weapon as she made it for her half-sister's cosplay.

Yang was still in her cosplay outfit as Ben began to talk with her in his dorm while Ruby was fast asleep with Rex on his bed.

"Alright, Yang, I have a few questions. First, why did you scare Kirby like that? You could've traumatized him! And, two. Where did you get that outfit along with the gear?" Ben asked as he wanted answers.

"One. I didn't know Kirby was there I was just gonna have a little fun with you, but I knew you would not stop running until "Raven" was dealt with and two. Me and Ruby make costumes all the time whenever we're bored, same thing with the gear and the best part about it is the Sword. I could not cut through wet paper without channeling my Aura through it." Yang explained as she pulled out her sword, swinging with such great speeds as the red blade telescope to approximately double its stored length.

Ben flinched as Yang carefully didn't managed to cut his face as she then sheath her blade. Plus, no doubt she inherited her mother's combat speed.

"Okay, that explains the first two things, but where did you learn to act and fight like that with a sword?" Ben asked looking at his girlfriend in awe of how she learned swordsmanship despite only prefering to use her fists and shotgun gauntlets in her usual agressive hand to hand combat style.

"I'm just naturally good at it. Partially, I even helped worked on a show a few times. In fact, the paycheck was pretty good too. Also, Uncle Qrow taught me all of my mother's moves as he told me that I inherited her combat speed from her. Combine that with my natural skills of acting and swordsmanship, I managed to sound just like her and I fooled you and Kirby. However, I still prefer to use my fists and my gauntlets though 'cause I will only use my swordsmanship should the situation get serious or as a last resort." Yang replied putting the red eye contacts back in and grabbing the back of Ben's head, giving him a kiss on the lips as she slipped her tongue into his mouth in for a french kiss.

Yang was giggling at her boyfriend's reaction as he was feeling helpless as his hormones forced him to submit to her while a bulge formed in his pants.

She then began working her tongue over his, fighting for dominance. Ben tried to fight back but he couldn't help as Yang told him to relax and let her pleasure him.

As Yang was pleasuring him, she then felt something touching her crotch. She then looked down at the bulge at his pants crotch and looked back at up Ben, who was still blushing madly and nosebleeding with his eyes closed.

With a teasing smirk and a sinister look in her lilac eyes concealed by the red eye contacts, Yang, then licked the dripping blood on his face as she started rubbing against herself on Ben's body.

She then felt his bulge rubbing against her crotch, causing Ben once again to blush so hard once again as he felt her breasts rubbing against his chest.

After a few minutes of a very passionate kiss, they then looked at each other as they sat on the bed with Yang sitting on his lap as the two continued stare at each other.

It was so quiet that the two could only hear the sounds of their son sleeping quietly as he snuggled with his teddy bear, and Ruby who was snuggling with Rex as he comforted her from the nightmares she's been having of her late mother's death.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Ben asked as Yang pulled down her Grimm mask as the black slits glowed an intimidating crimson red, forcing him to turn away with his eyes closed as Yang wrapped her arms around him with her head on his left shoulder and her breasts rubbing against his back.

"I wanted to know of how you would react to kissing my mother." Yang replied playfully with a giggle, the Voice Synthesizer in her mask enhancing her voice as she was amused of Ben's fear of her mother.

However, she didn't noticed her mother in her Corvidae form outside, perching on a tree branch as she witness her daughter making out with her boyfriend as she wanted him for her tribe and his partner who can somehow generate weapons from his body.

Her red eyes started to twitch in annoyance of her daughter's joke. However, she was very impressed of her daughter's acting skills, her exact skills with her inherited combat speed and swordmanship as well of her outfit.

But, the Bandit leader has so many questions that need to be answered from her own daughter.

Why would her own daughter dress up as her?

How does she know about the outfit she wears?

How did she get an exact duplicate of her weapon that she wields and her Nevermore Grimm Mask that she wears for intimidation?

When did she learn to fight with a sword as she somehow know all of her moves and such impressive swordsmanship despite only preferring to use her fists in her usual agressive hand to hand fighting style taught to her by her brother and ex-husband?

And finally, where did her daughter get such impressive acting skills?

Raven had so many questions that she decided that when she meets her daughter again, she'll definitely say to her that she would make a perfect assassin under her wing with her acting skills and swordsmanship.

* * *

 **BGM - Phoenix Wright Objection! Theme 2016 ~ Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice (2016)**

 **Ben Tennyson** **: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. Me and Rex's first date with Yang and Ruby was a great time. We been to a club, even though me and Rex almost got drunk due to our powers healing us. Then after that we went to the park for some fresh air. However, a spaceship crashed landed as it revealed to be an alien baby. After hiding the ship and telling the girlfriends the truth about our past and powers, they just quickly kissed us and told us that they accepted us as their boyfriends. Wow, me and Rex didn't completely** **expect that. Later, Raven showed up as she almost tried to capture me, but we scared her away. Now that we're back at Beacon, I'm going to be the father to an alien kid ever with my new girlfriend from another universe.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien...**

 **Alien Parenting 101**

 **Ben Tennyson: Alright, so how are we going to take care of Kirby, Yang?**

 **Yang Xiao Long: Well, we have to feed him breakfast by giving him formula in a bottle and baby food, plus we can Professor Goodwitch and Miss Amber bring it to our dorm.**

 **Ben Tennyson: Right, but won't Weiss and Blake find out what we're hiding?**

 **Yang Xiao Long: Well, they'll find out about Kirby eventually.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: There you go folks, another chapter posted. Now, I'll know you're all thinking why did I add the most adorable pink puffball from Nintendo in my story? Well because, this will help Ben and Rex, improve their relationships with their girlfriends. Ben and Yang becoming the adopted mother and father, and Ruby and Rex becoming the adopted aunt and uncle. Plus, I gave Ben a new transformation as the Ultimatrix scanned Kirby's DNA. Now, I have suggestions for all of you of what should Ben's Kirby form look like and what should his Kirby form be named, please comment in the reviews so I can hear your suggestions. Anyway, tune in next time for Issue 15, as the Ultimatrix-bearer and the Blonde Brawler will become the best parents for the pink puffball of Nintendo will ever have! And the scythe wielder along with the Human EVO as the best aunt and uncle. This is Toy2711, signing off...**


	18. V1 I15: Alien Parenting 101

Volume 1 Issue 15: Alien Parenting 101

 **Beacon Academy Dorms**

"Kirby, where are you?" Ben asked worried for his newly adopted son.

"I don't know if you can understand us, but this isn't the time for hide and seek." Rex added looking under the bed for his adopted nephew.

"Don't you have an alien that can track his scent?" Rex asked his partner.

"Yes, I do." Ben replied as he was engulfed in a flash of green light. In his place, was a hyper-evolved alien or Ultimate Form of one of his original ten aliens.

The Ultimate Form has maroon-red color fur, four huge gray/white spikes running down his back that overlap as these spikes start out as a shark-like fin at the head and rises almost into an arc over the back, tapering near the rump. He also has a long tail whose tip has a curved horn, resembling a scorpion stinger. His lips are black, and wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

This is Ultimate Wildmutt, the hyper-evolved form of one of Ben's original 10 aliens, Wildmutt.

Similar to his devolved form, he still retains his incredible sense of smell, but, however, the main difference is that unlike his devolved form, he has more advanced vocal cords and is capable of speaking in easier-to-translate languages such as English.

"Whoa, what do you call this one?" Rex asked interested that his partner's Ultimate Form represents a dog with no eyes, but with shark-like fins and a long tail with a curved horn that resembled a scorpion tail.

"Ultimate Wildmutt. Now let's find my son." the hyper-evolved Vulpimancer replied, sniffing Kirby's blanket for his scent as he and Rex followed the trail, leading it all the way to Team RWBY's dorm.

"Oh no, this is so not good." Ultimate Wildmutt mumbled, knocking on the door only for Weiss to come out.

"What do you two want? Are you here to answer our questions?" Weiss asked.

"Now this isn't the time, Ice Queen. Let us in!" Ultimate Wildmutt demanded.

"No answers, no entrance." Weiss stated attempting to close the door before Ultimate Wildmutt stopped her as he pushed his way in.

"Hey, get out or I 'm telling the headmaster!" Weiss shouted.

"The trail ends here, but I don't see him." Ultimate Wildmutt said confused of where his adopted son is in his girlfriend's dorm.

"Who is him?" Blake asked reading her book, while trying to control her Cat Faunus instincts that were telling her to avoid the talking, blind dog-like form Ben is in.

"Where is Yang?" Ultimate Wildmutt ignoring her question.

"Hi Rex, Hi Ben. She's taking a bath with you-know-who." Ruby replied making the boys relax slightly, as she already recognize him in his Ultimate Forms.

"Oh thank god. How did he get out?" Rex asked his girlfriend.

"No idea. Yang said she woke up with him drawing on her face." Ruby replied with a giggle.

It was so adorable of her adopted nephew with a marker to draw on his adopted mother's face as Yang was slightly amused of his actions.

"Who is "you know who" and who is "he" and "him"?" Weiss demanded wanting answers from the boys and her partner.

"You'll find out in no time. Ruby, when she is done, the four of us need to talk with the headmaster, Goodwitch, and more than likely Amber. But first I'n going to the store and getting some stuff for the "You-know-what." Make absolutely sure that no one sees him, I don't care how you do it just make sure no one sees them." Ultimate Wildmutt instructed turning into XLR8 and running out of the school taking Rex with him.

"What are you four hiding?" Weiss asked tired of being ignored.

"Sorry Weiss, but this is a matter between the four of us." Said Ruby.

"And why does it concern the four of you and not your team?" Blake added putting her smut away.

"Yang and I aren't dating you." Ruby retorted in reply, surprising her two teammates.

"When did that happen?" Blake not really caring just curious.

"After the fight with Team CRDL, Me and Yang asked Rex and Ben out. Yesterday, we went out on our first date and eventually became a couple." Ruby explained nonchanantly.

"Hey Ruby, maybe you could..." Weiss asked before she was cut off by her leader.

"No, Weiss. Me and Yang know there secrets and we will not tell them to you and Blake. If you want to know, then you will have to earn there trust." Ruby replied with a surprising amount of authority and loyalty to her boyfriend.

"But Ruby, they both have these powers that could be dangerous!" Weiss said trying to reason with her leader/partner.

"So does everyone with a semblance, but I don't see you interrogating anyone else.." Yang added with her loyalty as she was still wearing her outfit from the previous night while holding a black backpack.

"Where have you been all morning?" Blake asked her partner.

"I been taking a bath after a long workout." Yang replied lying to her.

* * *

 **With Yang and Kirby that morning.**

"Ruby, if you don't stop tickling my face, I will take away your cookies." Yang mumbled annoyed as she was still feeling the tickling sensation.

"Ruby, sto- Kirby, how did you get in here?" Yang asked Kirby who was holding a marker with drawing all over him and concluding that he drawed on her face.

"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo." **(Translation not available at this time.)** Kirby replied innocently.

"I have no idea what you just said, but I'll see if your father can make something to help with that." Yang replied, quietly getting off her bed and grabbing a change of clothes with two towels.

"Come on, we're both dirty and we both need a bath." Yang stated waking up Ruby accidentallly.

"What is it Yang?" Ruby asked before she was wide awake when she saw Kirby.

"I'm going to give Kirby and myself a bath since he cutely drawed on our faces, I'll be borrowing your bath toys and do not let them see him. Don't even let them come in the bathroom unless the universe is in danger." Yang replied as she and her adopted baby walked into their dorm's bathroom.

"Got it!" Ruby said entering what the rest of her team calls "Hunter Mode."

* * *

 **In Team RWBY's dorm bathroom**

"All right, that should be warm enough. Do you want the boat or the rubber ducky?" Yang asked holding up the two items in question.

"Poyo." Kirby replied pointing at the duck from his spot in the tub.

"Ok, here you go. Now, just let me get myself undressed." Yang said stripping herself as she was now completely naked.

"Poyo!" Kirby cried out covering his eyes with his stubby arms as he turned around.

Yang, however, just giggled at her baby. She was amused that he somehow has morals of not looking at a naked woman.

"It's okay Kirby, I'm your mother so you can look." Yang replied picking her son up as they both got in the tub.

Removing his arms and slightly opening his eyes, Kirby saw his naked mother. The moment he saw her breasts, forcing him to close his eyes with a scared expression as he started crying quietly feeling ashamed of himself.

Yang gently then pulled him closer to her breasts as he was still crying.

She looked at him with a small smile as she started to soothe him.

"Like I said, sweetie, it's okay for you to look... Mommy's not mad at you." Yang replied calming Kirby down as he stopped crying.

As Kirby opened his eyes, his mother kissed him on his head, making him feel much better as he understand that it was okay for him to look at her when he bathes with her.

"You're pretty smart for a baby." Yang cooed as she scrubbed the marker off her face while Kirby was playing with his Rubber Ducky facing the other way even though he's allowed to look at her when she's naked in the tub with him.

"You are just so cute, I never want you to grow up." Yang stated as she turned him around as she began washing her baby's face and rubbing shampoo on his head.

"Ahh!" Kirby shouted in pain as soap got in his eyes.

"Yang, what was that?" Weiss asked trying to unlock the door.

"Shh, Kirby be quiet! Uh, that was... my scroll." Yang replied making it sound more like a question and not an answer.

"You don't sound too sure." Weiss said.

"I think that is due to an update or maybe a virus." Yang lied.

"Alright, but hurry up! You have been in there for an hour." Weiss stated waiting for her turn.

"That was to close, we need to get out of here soon. But how do I get you out without being seen?" Yang asked before seeing Blake's Bag.

"Kirby, I know it is going to be a little tight, but you're going to have to deal with it and be quiet." Yang said seriously getting a nod in response from him.

* * *

 **Back to the present.**

"Is that my bag?" Blake asked as her partner was dressed in her regular outfit as she was wearing her backpack.

"Yeah. Sorry, I really need it since I can't find mine at this moment and I really need it right now." Yang replied leaving the dorm.

"Where are you two going?" Weiss asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Me and Yang have a meeting with Ozpin and we're running late." Ruby replied taking off.

"Why do you have a meeting with the headmaster?" Blake asked suspiciously.

"Something just happened last night and we can't tell you two so don't ask." Yang added leaving the dorm to catch up with Ruby.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Weiss asked grabbing her trench coat.

"I'm thinking that if we are caught, then we could get expelled." Blake replied not taking her eyes off of her book.

"Fine, but what do you think is going on?" Weiss asked putting her trench coat away.

"I don't know, but I do keep a camera in my bag. It doesn't have audio, but we can at least see what is going on after classes are done for the day." Blake replied getting dressed in her school uniform.

* * *

 **With the half-sisters and Kirby.**

"So, what do you think is going to happen?" Yang asked her half-sister, opening the bag so Kirby could pop his head out.

"I don't know, sis...but do you think that they're going to take Kirby away?" Ruby asked not wanting her adopted nephew to be expriemented on by the Atlas Military or the Council.

"They better not! Because if they do, I will show them just how angry I can be. Yang replied as she pulled Kirby closer to her chest.

After two minutes, the elevator opened up to reveal the two professors and the secret Fall Maiden.

"Good, you two are here. Now, all we all we need is the members of Team 10 and we can begin." Ozpin stated before there was a knock on the window caused by Ultimate Echo Echo.

"Can you open the door? Rex is having trouble with the TV." the hyper-evolved Sonorosian asked using his Sonic Disks to hold everything else.

Glynda then used her semblance to open the window letting the two in just in time as Rex carefully placed the TV, and a box of DVDS on the floor of Ozpin's office

"Why did we get so many DVDS?" Rex asked his partner.

"We don't know what he would like." Ultimate Echo Echo explained recalling all his Sonic Disks to him as he turned back to normal.

"Good, now that you're all here, we can discuss what are you going to do with it?" Ozpin asked.

"Kirby." Yang replied.

"I beg your pardon?" Ozpin asked in confusion.

"His name is Kirby." Ruby explained to her headmaster.

"Very well, what will you do with Kirby?" Amber asked fighting the urge to hug Kirby.

"We plan on raising him." Ben answered stepping in front of his girlfriend and son protectively.

"But how will you do it? You are students in your freshman year. Are you sure that you're ready for the responsibility of being a parent? Maybe you should let a member of the staff raise Kirby or I can't believe I am saying this, but have Paradox find him a family." the Goodwitch of the North.

"Poyo, Poyo, Mommy, Daddy!" **(Me want Mommy and Daddy!)** Kirby replied, glaring at Goodwitch but it just looked so cute to really mean anything.

Plus for Goodwitch, she actually loves kids as she was secretly adoring the pink puffball's cutness and his cute glare. And of course, trying to fight the urge to hug the puffball. So, after talking with the Fall Maiden, she decided that she could be his alternate or backup babysitter along with Amber.

"So cute!" Amber squealed grabbing Kirby from Yang as she began tickling his feet, earning a giggle from him.

"As Kirby said, we will raise him even if we have to do it outside of Beacon." Ben added.

"Very well, I just have one more question. What will happen if Atlas finds him and tries to take him away?" Ozpin asked seriously.

"Then I will transform into my biggest alien, Way Big, and threaten them with an alien invasion, if my son is not returned to me." Ben replied dead serious of his threat.

"And, what does Way Big do?" Glynda asked curiously of one of Ben's biggest alien form.

"As Way Big, I can create cosmic storms for both transportation and as a prison. And if that doesn't work, I have the ability to cross my wrists together, either with my right forearm vertical and left forearm horizontal or the other way around with my left forearm vertical and right forearm horizontal in front of it and the thumb edge of my hands facing my body, or in an "X" shape to to fire a powerful pale blue cosmic ray that can destroy a planet with one shot." Ben stated shocking everyone of his To'kustar form's abilities.

"Please tell me that you're joking." Amber begged thinking that her son figure was joking.

"Nope, he is very serious." Rex said remembering the explanation of Way Big that Ben told him. He can't believe that his partner has an alien so big that it can possibly go toe to toe with a giant EVO or possibly the Alpha Nanite in its Ultimate Form with the stolen Omega-1 Nanite, Alpha-Omega. Rex could only wonder why Ben didn't tell him of having this form ever since he first met him. Because he thought it would've made it easier for them to win against Alpha ever since their first team-up against the Nanite Monster in the Bug Jar in his universe.

"Then I have nothing to say but this. You may keep Kirby, but we'll try to help out when you're in class. But first, he needs his medicine, you can come in now." Ozpin said as a blonde haired, blue eyed nurse came in carrying a black bag and clip board.

She was wearing a white blouse with a matching skirt, a nurse hat, and red high heels.

"Hello, my name is Nurse Aran. And I will be doing this vaccination today." Nurse Aran said professionally before setting her bag on Ozpin's desk.

She then opened her bag and pulled out two needles. One needle for vaccination, and another needle for drawing blood complete with a test tube.

"Poyo!" **(Needle!)** Kirby cried out in fear escaping from Amber's arms as hide under the Headmaster's desk, as he was scared of needles.

"Kirby, calm down! She won't hurt you." Ruby said trying to calm down her nephew.

"Poyo! Poyo, Poyo!" **(No! It Hurt!)** Kirby cried still hiding under the desk.

"Kirby, if you can be brave, I will buy you something sweet..." Yang said softly making him come out a little as she gently picked him up and placed him on Ozpin's desk.

"Mommy, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo?" **(Mommy, It no hurt?)** Kirby asked as he was still afraid while his mother smiled at him and nodded in reply. His father then looked at him as he turned his attention to him.

"It will only hurt for a little bit, then it will be over." Ben replied, looking right in his son's eyes.

"Daddy, Poyo, Poyo!" **(Daddy, hold hand!)** Kirby demanded, scared of his fear of needles as he wanted his daddy to hold his hand.

Ben gently hold one of his stubby arms with Yang looking right into his blue eyes as she placed her hands on his cheeks. Ruby also gently rubbed his head with her hand as she and Rex were soothing him.

"This won't hurt for very long." Nurse Aran said gently grabbing the other stubby arm, giving Kirby his first shot as the needle poked into his skin.

"Poyo!" Kirby cried out in pain.

"You did great Kirby. Now you just have to let the Nurse take a little bit of blood." Rex said congratulating his nephew for his bravery.

Despite his fears, Kirby put on a brave face trying to look tough for his parents and his aunt and uncle.

Nurse Aran quickly drawed a bit of blood before Kirby could try and back out of it not only letting her finish her job, but also revealing his blood to be a pinkish color as soon it was collected into the test tube.

"You did pretty good! After dinner you can have some ice cream." Ben said making Kirby do a little cheer.

"Can he even eat ice cream?" Glynda asked.

"Not sure yet, but he has to eat something." Yang replied as she kissed her baby's cheek.

"Let's finish his exam first." Ozpin stated taking a drink of his hot cocoa.

Reaching into her bag, Nurse Aran pulled out a yard stick as she placed Kirby against the wall, measuring his height.

"Hmm... 8 inches tall." the Nurse said writing something down before pulling out a weighted Scale.

"How deep is that bag?" Rex asked attempting to look inside before nurse Aran throw her clip board hitting him in the back of his head as she had a frown on her face and a tick mark on her head.

"You should never look in a woman's bag." Nurse Aran stated before pulling out another clipboard and resuming her work.

She then placed Kirby on the scale, as she then recorded his weight, making notes of his physiology.

"Hmm... He weighs almost absolutely nothing, but he is likely under 10 oz or 283 grams." Nurse Aran stated in fascination, writing down all of Kirby's medical info.

"What is the verdict, Nurse Aran?" Amber asked.

"In my professional opinion… HE IS JUST SO CUTE!" The nurse squealed pulling Kirby's cheeks making it stretch as he cooed in response.

"Hmm... Apparently, he is malleable as he can stretch his mouth and body." Ben added in fascination before he got serious.

"Can you keep him a secret?" Ben asked with an edge of his voice.

"I will, Mr. Tennyson, but on one condition." the Nurse replied.

"And what is your condition?" Ruby asked.

"I want to be made his permanent Doctor." The Doctor/Nurse stated putting two band-Aids on his stubby arms and giving him a red lollipop.

"I thought you are a nurse." Rex said in confusion.

"I am, but I'm also a doctor. But Nurse Aran sounds better, Now, is there anything else that I need to do?" Nurse Aran asked the four students.

"You can be his permanent doctor, but tell anyone and I will hunt you down." Yang replied with her lilac eyes now red.

"You don't have to worry about that, Ms. Xiao Long, I am under healers oath. I just wanted to be this cutie's doctor." Nurse Aran stated pulling out a contract and handing it over to the parents.

"What is this?" Yang asked looking over the contract.

"It is a contract that is basically saying how you will allow me to be his doctor." Nurse Aran explained before she covered her eyes from the flash of green light.

When it died down to reveal Ben was now Brainstorm, quickly going through all five pages to see if there was anything wrong or could endanger his alien child.

Finding nothing wrong Brainstorm signed the contract handing it over before leaving one final piece of advice.

"If you hurt my child, you will never know what it's like to relax again." Brainstorm warned as he opened up his orange skull plates, revealing his brain as it crackled with electricity.

"Don't worry, Mr. Tennyson, I won't even think about." Nurse Aran replied putting both contracts in her bag as she went to the elevator and left Ozpin's office.

"Now that is out of the way, we need to figure out what he can eat." Glynda stated as she was rubbing Kirby's head with her hand.

"It's a good thing that we went and got a lot of food." Rex said grabbing all the bags with said food.

Pulling out a wide variety from simple things like baby food and formula to chicken nuggets, and weirder things like a car battery, a tire and a container of acid.

"Why did you get a car battery and is that a tire?" Yang asked wanting to know why her and her baby sister's boyfriends would buy those weird things for Kirby.

"He might eat electricity or rubber, 'cause I have seen some aliens eat some pretty weird things. Like one time, I was delivering a piece offering which was an alien baby named Tiffin and that was also the time I've unlocked Rath at the same time. Long story short, Jarett, an alien king, **ATE** the baby, he said that it was a rare delicacy to him on his planet." Ben said with a scowl making everyone mad of the Alien King's immoral actions.

"He **ATE** a BABY?!" Amber screamed with her left eye surrounded by fire due to her half of the Fall Maiden power. She quickly calmed down as she then gently picked up Kirby and hugged her close to her chest as she didn't want that to happen him as he snuggled into her.

Needless to say, Kirby was now afraid that he didn't want to be eaten by an evil monster as he continued to snuggle into Amber's chest.

"Yep. I'm pretty sure Kevin fainted. Anyway, I Then literally jump down his throat and grab the baby as I jumped back out, destroying his teeth in the process. When he threatened war, I jumped up, grabbed him by his ears and said to him as Rath: **"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN', JARRET OF PANTOPHAGE! I JUST JUMPED DOWN YOUR THROAT! YOU START A WAR WITH THE LEWODANS AND I WILL DO IT AGAIN! ONLY NEXT TIME, I WILL KNIT YOUR INTESTINES INTO A SWEATER!"** And with Rath I would." Ben finished getting the rest of the normal food out.

"Let's start with the baby food." Yang said grabbing a white baby bib with the edges of it being baby blue with a yellow star in the center.

Amber then handed Kirby to Yang as she tied the bib on him as he smiled causing her, Ruby, Amber, and Goodwitch to smile at his cuteness.

"Hand me the formula please." Yang asked her boyfriend, holding Kirby in her arms as Ben handed her the formula.

"Say ah." Yang told Kirby moving the bottle towards him.

"Poyo." Kirby said taking the bottle as he began sucking on it like baby would do. As he was drinking, Yang began rocking him gently as he closed his eyes while still continuing drinking, making Ruby, Goodwitch, and Amber cooed at him as they wanted to hold him when they feed him.

As soon as Kirby drank all of the liquid, he let out a cute burp, as Yang patted his back and wiped his mouth with his bib.

"Man, he is hungry. Let's see how he deals with the rest of the baby food." Ruby said handing her half-sister the baby food and a plastic spoon.

Before Yang could even put the spoon in the container, Kirby opened his mouth as it began to stretch, he then inhaled the container and spoon along with every piece of food (not the other stuff) into his mouth like a vacuum. After that, he swallowed everything whole leaving nothing left except for Ozpin's mug of hot cocoa.

This shocked everyone as this little pink baby alien puffball just inhaled all the food as he cutely burped again. Luckily, Ben managed to pull out another container of baby food and plastic spoon as he handed them over to his girlfriend.

Yang then opened the container and took a scoop with the plastic spoon as she hold it near Kirby.

"Sweetie, please chew before you swallow your food, you could've choke." Yang told her baby in worry as he nodded in understanding and opened his mouth this time without inhaling the whole thing.

He then closed his mouth around the tip of the spoon as he swallowed the spoonful of food. He then chewed it slowly and swallowed it. "Poyo!" Kirby cooed as Yang fed him another spoonful of baby food and rubbed his head.

 _'Good boy...'_ Yang thought, still smiling as she continued to feed her alien baby. After a few minutes of him finishing the baby food, he then burped again as she patted his back and wiped his mouth with his bib.

"He is twice the height of a Galvan, he has the appetite of a Gourmand, and the cuteness of a Splixson. This is going to be very interesting." Ben said in fascination, making everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What?" Amber asked in confusion along with Ozpin, Goodwitch, Rex, Ruby, and Yang.

"Grey Matter, Upchuck, and Ditto." Ben answered as the three adults, his partner, girlfriend, and partner's girlfriend nodded in understanding that he referred to the three of his aliens by their species name.

"Now that we now what he can eat, let's see if there is anything salvageable in his ship." Rex stated walking to the elevator along with Kirby, Ben, Yang, and Ruby.

* * *

 **In the Emerald Forest.**

"WHERE DID YOU HIDE HIS SHIP?!" Yang shouted over the loud wind, holding Kirby in Blake's bag on top of Jetray as he was carrying them with his enhanced strength.

"ME AND REX PUT IT IN A GRIMM FREE CAVE, BLOCKED BY A HUGE BOULDER AND SIX FEET OF DIAMONDS!" Jetray shouted in reply before landing in front of the same cave from his initiation with a very large boulder and presumably 6 feet of diamonds created by Diamondhead.

"Where did you find such a large boulder?" Asked Ruby jumping off the Rex Ride.

"We shall one about a mile west of here after we almost dropped the ship." Said Rex pulling up His googles.

"Okay, can you move the boulder please." Yang asked as Kirby poked his head out just in time for Ben to turn into Diamondhead as Rex lifted the boulder and Ben made the diamonds go underground.

As they entered the cave, they then see Kirby's spaceship as Ruby rushed over to it and began to observe it up close.

"Wow, this ship is a lot bigger up close." Ruby putting her hands on her adopted nephew's spaceship.

"Look for anything on the outside, I'll see if there is anything that works on the inside." Ben said selecting his newest alien as he transformed in a flash of green light,

In Ben's place was a green version of Kirby with the Ultimatrix symbol two inches under his mouth.

"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo." **(Wow, I can't believe that I'm technically one of my son's species. And this is way more cuter than Ditto.)** Ben said in Kirby's voice as Ruby and Yang were staring at Ben's Kirby form as they tried to fight the urge to hug him.

The Ultimatrix symbol began flashing green as it began to activate the Universal Translator.

"You're _so_ **cute!** " the half-sisters squealed with Yang hugging him very close to her chest making Ben's blush Darker.

"Poyo, Poyo!" **(Yay! You're like me!)** Kirby shouted happily from his spot in the bag.

"Kirby, is that you?" Ben asked with a surprisingly deep and cultural voice **(Think of Meta Knight)** as the Universal Translator built into the Ultimatrix began translating his new alien form's language into English.

"Aye, Daddy, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo!" **(Yes! Daddy, you can understand me now!)** Kirby screamed happily.

"How are you speaking English and why are you the only one who can understand him?" Yang asked desperate to know what her son is saying.

"Don't know, the Universal Translator built in to my Ultimatrix is supposed to translate my alien's native language into English. However, it could not translate Wildmutt or the Vulpimancer language. It could be like with a Vulpimancer only you need another one of his kind to speak with the baby's." Ben said just as confused as how the Ultimatrix's Universal Translator was able to translate his Kirby form but not his son as he is the DNA Source of this new form.

Hopping inside his son's spaceship, Ben was now seeing some labels for some of the few buttons that was not there before.

He was about to get out when he saw a very small button just on the side of the lever "Play for video playback." Read the button. Deciding to push it to see if there would be anything help find out why there son was brought here. When he did a slide opened up and a projector opened up on one of the star points when it came on it showed a dark blue version of Kirby wearing a silver knight mask with yellow glowing eyes with a night blue cape hiding the rest of his body.

"Papa!" Kirby cried.

"My son, you may not remember me, but I am your birth father, Meta Knight. If you are seeing this, then it is just as I feared, I will be joining your mother in the next life. Soon, I will hope you are living with someone who will raise you as your own. I'm sure you have many questions but sadly there is not enough time to answer all of them, but I can answer a few questions you no doubt have. You see, our family comes from a long line of warriors, our race is called the Nintendons from the planet Pop Star. Now, each of us have a different ability. For example, my cape also acts as a pair of wings attached to my body allowing me to fly. Yours is the most powerful seen in centuries, we called it "Inhale." Incredible name, I know, but that is what your mother called it. Anyway, you can eat just about anything, but if you inhale an enemy, you have the ability to use your special power called "Copy Ability." After inhaling your enemies or their weapons, your form and power change as transform yourself as you copy your enemies powers." Meta Knight explained amazing the four on how powerful there adopted son/nephew is.

"I did not have much time to pack everything for you but I did pack these." Meta Knight stated as the screen to reveal a closed blue jeweler box and a golden bladed sword with curved teeth with a single rounded or oval ruby set within its hilt. Its handguards point towards the blade, which has a mirror-like, polished appearance compared to the hilt as it has six spikes along its blade with a slight outwards curve to them, similar to a fiery pattern with a very short sheath being a simple shallow cup for the small part of the hilt extending above the sword's handguard.

"Inside this, is the Warp Star, the source of your power. And should it be destroyed, you can always make another from your own energy. Also, I am giving you my sword, Galaxia, as this sword can only be wielded by worthy wielders such as myself, your mother, and many others, but now you, my son are worthy to wield it. Now before I go, I wanted to say that I'm very proud of you to be your father, I hope that when you grow up, you'll become a great Star Warrior to combat Nightmare Enterprises and Nightmare himself in the future when you're ready. Me and mother will always, always love you and we'll watch over you in the heavens..." Meta Knight explained before he was cut off by an explosion, forcing him to cover his eyes with his cape revealing a regular cross guard sword.

"I must go, Nightmare Enterprises is here! Please, if anyone is watching this with my son, then raise him like you would as your own." Meta Knight begged before the video was cut off leaving them in a dark silent cave.

"You really are the last of your kind." Ruby said sadly as a few tears started to build up.

"Poyo, Poyo, Papa, Poyo?" **(Where did papa go?)** Kirby asked confused and sad at the same time.

"Your papa had to go fight bad guys." Ben said feeling sympathetic for his adopted son's birth father being killed by this "Nightmare Enterprises."

"Can you make us Universal Translators so we can understand him?" Yang asked tired of not understanding what he is saying while also feeling sympathetic for her adopted baby's birth parents.

"Yes, I will have them ready in the morning." Ben replied grabbing everything that looked like it could be salvage before turning into XLR8.

"Hop on, it's getting late and we did promise to get him something sweet. Rex, just put the boulder back, I will come by later and fix the Diamonds. It's a good thing that we were excused for the day." XLR8 said to his partner carrying Kirby and have Yang on his back before taking off, leaving Ruby to hug Rex as she felt sad for adopted nephew's birth parents to be killed as Rex comforted her.

* * *

 **Later at the ice cream shop in the city of Vale**

After Ben drop off his girlfriend, he then went to selling a few more diamonds and bought some parts to build a Universal Translator for his son, Ben quickly ran into an ice cream parlor still in his alien form, XLR8.

"Excuse me, I would like an Banana Split to go please." XLR8 asked politely with a small smile, thinking of his new girlfriend and newly adopted son.

"Sorry, but we don't serve your kind here, animal." the worker at the cashier replied with a scowl on his face.

"I'm not a Faunus, I am a human, it's just that this form is part of my "semblance." Now, I would like a Banana Split to go please." XLR8 asked again, annoyed with the cashier's racism.

"I don't care what you want, we don't serve your kind here animal." the employee replied again, drawing the attention of a few onlookers. Turning back to normal, to try and solve this peaceful without the man losing his job XLR8 quickly turned back into his normal form.

"Look I am human now, there is no problem except for your racism. Now, I would like a banana split to go." Ben stated now mad as his eyes slowly started to glow once again an Ultimatrix Green mixed with a bright Anodite pinkish purple color.

"I don't know how you manage to look human, Faunus. Change back to your real filthy self and leave right now!" the worker shouted in pure racism.

" **I DEMAND TO SEE THE MANAGER!** " Ben screamed with his Aura and Mana coming into play as the two similar but different life energies slowly began to coat his entire body, unknowingly beginning his first stage of his Anodite transformation.

But before the worker could continue to be an idiot, a man came from the back stomping with a mad but professional look.

"What is going on?! I can hear an argument from my office!" the manager asked looking like Clothes Rack and Diamond Stan.

"Yes, I would like to to complain that this worker is refusing to serve me when I first came in here. He claims that I look like a Fannus and called me a "FILTHY ANIMAL." And all I want is a simple Banana Split to go." Ben explained calming down as his Aura and Mana began to retract as his first stage into his Anodite transformation was halted.

"I see... Then I'm afraid I have no choice but to say this. Fred, you are fired! You may keep your tips, but you are no longer welcome to work here." the manager stated with a scowl.

"What, why?!" The worker now named Fred asked in shock, not understanding how his boss could side with a "filthy animal."

"Because I told you for the third and final time, I do not tolerate racism! It's people like you who want to make the White Fang the way that they are now." the manager replied pointing towards the door.

"Fine, I'll leave, but you'll regret this!" Fred roared, throwing his apron towards the manager.

"I 'm so sorry that had to happen to you, young man. Please, let me make your order for on the house." The manager stated putting on his work gloves.

"Thank you, but there's no need for that I'll pay for it. Say, you wouldn't happen to be related to a man named Diamond Stan and Clothes Rack would you?" Ben asked pulling out his custom wallet. An Ultimatrix Green containing both his and Rex's emblems combined as he pulled out the credit card that he and Rex both share while the debit card that they share which Rex used to pay for their clothes was in his own custom wallet.

"Yes, they're my cousins. I'm Ice Crème." the manager now named Ice Crème replied ignoring the snickers from everyone including Ben in his store.

"Does everyone in your family own a store here in Vale?" Ben asked as he payed for his son's ice cream while a thought entered his mind.

 _'How many family members do these guys have?'_ He thought as he finished paying for the Banana Split.

"No but most do here you go." Ice Crème said giving Ben the Banana Split in a to go box.

"Thank you, have a good day now." Ben replied in thanks, turning back into XLR8 and as he headed back to Beacon.

* * *

 **Team RWBY's Dorm**

As soon as XLR8 managed to arrive back at Beacon in ten seconds flat, he then zoomed over to his girlfriend's dorm as he knocked on their door.

"Hey, I'm back sorry I took so long I had some errands to run and the cashier at the ice cream parlor thought I was a Fannus because of my form and... what is going on?" XLR8 asked seeing to his horror that all of Team RWBY and Team JNPR in the room with Kirby as he was playing with Nora, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Blake. While Rex sat with his girlfriend as she observed her female friends playing with her adopted nephew.

"Ben, you might want to sit down, 'cause it's a very long story..." Yang said to her boyfriend as he handed the ice cream to her as she gave it to Kirby.

As soon as XLR8 transformed back to normal he sat on the floor with his partner, girlfriend, Ruby, and the rest of Team RWBY along with Team JNPR. Yang then removed the box from the plastic as Kirby walked over to her as he was wearing his bib.

"Poyo! Poyo! Poyo, Poyo, Daddy!" **(Yay! Ice Cream! Thanks, Daddy!)** Kirby shouted as he snuggled his adopted father and hugged him.

"You're welcome Kirby..." Ben replied, smiling as he returned the hug and handed his son the plastic utensils.

"Take small slow bites, sweetie, you could get a brain freeze if you're not too careful." Yang said softly to her son as she opened the box.

Inside the box was the classic Banana Split Ice Cream Sundae, with the banana cut in half lengthwise laid in the box, with the three scoops of different ice cream: Vanilla, Strawberry, and Chocolate served between the split banana. The Sundae was also topped with whipped cream on top as it was drizzling with three different sauces: chocolate, strawberry, pineapple. Finally to top it off, it was drizzled with Hot Fudge, crush peanuts and walnuts, and with a maraschino cherry on top.

"Yay!" Kirby shouted as he used his spoon and fork to gently take a small bite of his sundae as he began to eat it. This earned a cute reaction from the girls especially Nora as Ren had to physically hold her back so he can let Kirby finish his Ice Cream without being interrupted. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, and Nora were smiling at him eating as they took out their scrolls to take a picture of that moment.

* * *

 **With the sisters and Rex earlier.**

"How are you going to tell your team?" Rex asked setting up a TV for Kirby.

"I don't know, I know we have to tell them soon but we don't know how they would react." Yang replied as Kirby was playing with some of the toys that Ben got like a silver World War 2 plane that he made along with a red bounce ball with a yellow star.

"We need to tell them soon we can't just hide him forever." Ruby added playing with her nephew. As if the universe was out to prove her right the door opened up to reveal the rest of team RWBY and team JNPR.

"OH MY GOSH! What is that cute little pink thing?" Weiss asked with sparkles in her eyes, as she rushed over to her partner, grabbing Kirby as she hugged him close to her chest.

"It's kind of cute but what is it?" Blake added with a small smile, wanting to snuggle with him too.

"I want one Ren." Nora said to her partner, stealing Kirby from Weiss making Kirby tear up a little.

"Um guys, maybe you should calm down." Jaune stated knowing what's going to happen in the next few seconds.

"Where did he come from?" Ren asked as he was the only one with sense in the room before a gun shot rang from Yang's shotgun gauntlet, scaring everyone and making Kirby cry.

"You are scaring him!" Yang roared, grabbing her son from Nora as she began rocking him. Kirby, however, he has a natural fear of his mommy's anger as he was kinda scared of her red eyes and the anger in her tone, as he began snuggling into her chest trying to calm her down.

"If you have questions, ask them quietly and one at a time." Yang spoke calmly, her eyes still red as she was soothing Kirby as she knows her anger can be scary to him in his perspective.

"What is he, Why is it here, and why are you taking care of him?" Weiss asked quietly, not wanting to suffer Yang's wrath by making Kirby cry.

"He is an alien, yes the kind from outer space, He's here because I thought you two would be gone for at least another hour. I'm taking care of him because he is a baby." Yang stated like it was obvious.

"I think she means where did he come from?" Pyrrha added, now holding a calm Kirby as he was playing with her hair, a small smile forming on her face as she was adoring the his cuteness and innocence.

"From what the projector said, he comes from a planet called Pop Star and his race is called the Nintendons." Ruby explained.

"Okay, but why is he on this planet and not with his own kind?" Nora asked making Kirby sad.

"We don't know the full details, but from what little we've learned, Kirby is the last of his kind and his planet was destroyed." Rex explained plugging in the DVD player earning sympathetic looks from Weiss, Blake, and JNPR.

"Now that is out of the way, why are you all here?" Ruby asked reaching for her scythe just in case.

"We're here for our weekly card game." Jaune replied holding up two packs of cards and a case of poker chips.

"Oh, right I forgot that was today can we reschedule? Kirby needs his rest after Ben gets here with his ice cream." Yang said as she was now holding Kirby in her arms again.

"We can. But how are you going to hide him you just can't keep him hidden from the rest of the world forever?" Ren asked.

"Maybe you should let the staff or maybe someone else raise him since we are in school." Weiss suggested but what Kirby said next nearly broke her heart.

"Poyo! Poyo, Poyo, Mommy, Daddy!" **(No! me want Mommy and Daddy!)** Kirby stated, hugging his mother hoping that she will protect him from what he and Ben calls "Snow White."

"You're not going anywhere, you're going to stay with us forever!" Weiss squealed, tickling Kirby's stomach as he giggled.

"Was there anything inside the ship?" Blake asked curiously.

"Just a blanket, a night cape, a teddy bear, and finally Galaxia and the Warp Star." Yang replied holding up the box opening in to reveal a small glowing star inside on one hand, while on her other hand, holding the golden bladed sword with the ruby in its hilt.

"What is this "Warp Star" and "Galaxia" and what does it do?" Nora asked curiously as she and the others except Ruby and Rex stare at the small star glowing with power and the sword that shined with power.. The moment Yang opened the box Kirby was standing over it in seconds with a very very happy look.

"Poyo! Poyo, Poyo, Poyo!" **(Translation not available.)** Kirby screamed in happiness.

"From what the projector said, It is the main source of his power while Galaxia is his sword that he inherited from his birth father." Rex explained as to everyone's shock and amazement, the Warp Star expanded allowing enough room for Kirby to hop on and fly all over the room with Galaxia in his hand.

"Kirby, get down here right now!" Yang shouted having a small heart attack from seeing her adopted son fly around the room on his star as he was holding his birth father's sword.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked confused as he stopped flying, hopping off the star as it reduced its size to fit in the small blue jeweler box once again while still holding his birth father's sword.

"I still can't understand you, but you just can't fly around like that you could've gotten hurt." Yang explained softly as she hugged him in worry. Kirby seemed to understand why his mother was so scared, so without a fuss he hugged his mother in apology.

"Poyo, Poyo, Mommy. Poyo, Poyo, Poyo..." **(I'm sorry, mommy. I love you...)** Kirby said as hugged his adopted mother.

"I love you too." Yang replied as she hugged him back before Ben came in.

 **Now in the present.**

"Well, that answers that, but please don't tell anyone about Kirby especially the Atlas Military they might experiment on him." Ben begged the rest of Team RWBY and JNPR, remembering when the Omnitrix glitched and the Forever Knights tried to remove it.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone. If we did, then we could not hug this cute little guy." Weiss replied quietly as she squealed at Kirby as he finished his ice cream with a cute burp.

Yang then patted his back as he then let out a cute yawn and fell asleep with his night cap and teddy bear as Yang wrapped him up in his pink blanket.

She then started rocking him in her arms as he was sleeping quietly in her arms as he snuggled his teddy bear, earning reactions from the rest of her female friends as they wanted to take turns rocking him to sleep.

* * *

 **Omake: Summers's First Rose**

It was was a nice Thursday afternoon as classes were done for the day, Rex was walking towards the courtyard to meet his girlfriend by the statue though she seemed real nervous when she asked him.

 _'I wonder what's wrong, maybe I'm meeting her father.'_ Rex thought with a sudden feeling of dread.

Increasing his pace just incase that truly is the case before breaking into a full run accidentally knocking down Yang who was carrying a box.

"Whoa, Robot Boy. Why are you in such a hurry." Yang asked picking everything up for her cosplay tonight.

"Ruby asked me to meet her by the statue and she sounded really worried." Rex answered.

"Oh, so that's what she's doing..." Yang whispered as Rex manage to hear her.

"What is she doing, did she tell your dad?" Rex asked worried that her father is known to be protective of her and Yang.

"No, worse." Yang replied mischievously enjoying Rex's fear.

"What could be worse than a protective father?" Rex asked worrying less.

"A very protective Super Mom who wants at a minimum of seven grandchildren." Yang replied with a full on grin, seeing Rex pale so much, that if he got anymore paler then he would be very transparent.

"Sev-Sev- Seven grandkids?!" Rex shouted shocked at the possibility.

"Yep! Ruby wants at least eleven kids." Yang lied knowing that her sister only wants 3 kids at least.

"Eleven kids?!" Rex asked shocked as he was not able to pick up the obvious lie.

"Well, I better get going, me, Kirby, and Ben are going star gazing tonight." Yang lied leaving a very nervous Rex alone by himself.

But what Rex didn't know is that Yang is actually going to do is tease his partner into thinking that she is Raven. All she has to do is put on her costume, dye her hair black, wear her red eye contacts, and finally wield the exact duplicate of her mother's weapon with her acting skills with swordsmanship included despite being a fighter that prefers to use her fists augmented with shotgun gauntlets.

"Jeez, Ruby really wants a big family." Rex mumbled, blushing so hard and bright, that a sailor could see it and mistake it for a lighthouse.

Fortunately, it was only a short walk to the courtyard statue when he saw Ruby but in a white cloak instead of her usual red.

"Hey Ruby, what did you want to see me for?" Rex asked as Ruby turned around.

"I am not Ruby, I'm her mother, Summer Rose." "Summer" replied with a giggle.

"Well, I see where Ruby gets her good looks from." Rex complimented noticing the resemblance.

"You flatter me, but I have a few questions for you." "Summer" said with a sweet smile before a red Hannya mask appeared over her face with the eyes glowing sliver and blood leaking out of the nose and ears.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" "Summer" asked with an evil Aura and demonic voice, holding two very sharp knives in both of her hands.

"Nothing! I just think that she is really beautiful..." Rex replied, trembling in fear as "Summer" started to move towards him. But before he could run, "Summer" quickly tackled him to the ground, kneeling on his body as she kept one knife near his neck while the other knife near his privates.

"So, you're only dating her because she is **beautiful?!** " "Summer" screamed demonically, sounding a little hurt of why this boy is dating her daughter only by her looks. As more blood started to drip from the nose and ears, the eyes glowing silver started glow more brightly as her demonic Aura engulfed her entirely as she moved her knives closer, her hands were itching to cut him into tiny pieces as well as his balls and paint blood on her knives.

Rex was shaking in fear as he can see the night sky in Remnant was now glowing a dark crimson red, a pool of blood formed around him due to "Summer's" Hannya mask as he saw the knives were already close to cutting his neck and his privates. He then chose his words very carefully as he didn't want to be killed by his girlfriend's mother who wanted seven grandchildren.

"No, No! I would never date someone basted on there looks, I like her because she is beautiful, smart, and funny as I love her with all my heart! Now, please don't hurt me." Rex begged, forgetting about his Nanites before he saw the crimson sky turned back to its original color and the Hannya mask disappeared as it was replaced with a smiling and teary-eyed "Summer", her demonic Aura dying down as she moved her knifes away from his neck and privates.

"Y-You really think of me like that?" "Summer" asked in a soft tone, dropping out of character as tears of joy were dripping from her eyes, revealing her true identity to Rex.

"What the? Ruby, is that you?!" Rex asked in shock, annoyed of being tricked as his girlfriend wiped her tears.

"Yeah, its me, silly." Ruby replied with a giggle, standing on both feet as she put away all the knifes in her many pockets and her boots. As soon as Rex got up and sat on the courtyard floor still covered in the pool of blood from his girlfriend's Hannya Mask, Ruby then sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips.

After a minute of an adorable kiss, Ruby put her hands on his cheeks, staring at his chocolate chip brown eyes as she still sat on his lap, smiling at him as his face now sported questioning expression.

"Why would you do that? And where did that mask come from?" Rex asked, seeing his girlfriend giggle at his reaction as her hair and white hood shadowed her face, her white cape billowing white rose petals in the breeze.

"Yang said it would be fun for the both of us to dress up like our mothers and tease you. She is doing it to Ben tonight dressed up as her mother. I look just like my mom, anything she can do, so can I. The mask can appear anytime I want as dad said I've always been able to do it." Ruby explained.

"You know, I think I really want to meet your mom." Rex said wondering if Summer really is like Ruby.

 **(He doesn't know that Summer is dead.)**

"Actually, Rex, you can't. 'Cause she died when I was like 3." Ruby replied tearing up a bit.

"Shh. It's ok, she may not be alive anymore, but at least you have her in your heart and memory." Rex said as he used his handkerchief to dry her eyes and giving her a hug.

"Thank you, Rex. Can I sleep with you tonight? I always get nightmares when I dress up like mom." Ruby asked as her boyfriend nodded.

"Sure. Oh, is it true you want at least eleven Kids?" Rex asked, blushing of what Yang told him.

" **WHAT?! NO!** I want at least three kids. Where did you hear that?!" Ruby asked blushing at the very thought.

"I'm going to kill Yang later." Rex said getting up on his feet along with Ruby as they both walked back to his dorm with Ruby hand in hand.

* * *

 **BGM - Phoenix Wright Objection! Theme 2016 ~ Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice (2016)**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. So after getting Kirby's first medical check up, and salvaging what we found from his ship, we've discovered his origins and powers. We realized not only he's adorable, but he inhaled all the food into his mouth like a vacuum. Plus, his species were extinct as this "Nightmare Enterprises" killed them all and destroyed his home planet. But now, Kirby will have a second chance be happy as me and Yang will be the best parents and Ruby and Rex as the best aunt and uncle ever!**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien...**

 **The Day That Changed Everything**

 **Blake Belladonna: So, you three want to know more about me...**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Alright, so there you go everyone, here's is another chapter. So, Kirby is now officially adopted by Ben and Yang as Rex and Ruby will help them raise him. Now, did you all like the translations I put for Kirby and Ben's Kirby form as he is only one who can understand him due to the Ultimatrix's Universal Translator and not to mention I put A LOT of CUTENESS! Because one not even Glynda Goodwitch can resist the cuteness of the pink puffball and of course Weiss. Now, tune in next for Issue 16, the final chapter of Volume 1 of RWBY: Ultimate Alien. Now, Issue 16 is going to be both combinations of the two episodes The Stray and Black and White. In other words, Blake running away as Ben and Rex will try to talk to her. Plus, the battle at the docks with Roman and White Fang they're about to be in for a really Way Big surprise.**

 **Beta Reader: Rorksen**


	19. V1 I16: The Day That Changed Everything

Volume 1 Issue 16: The Day That Changed Everything

 ** _Commercial District, The City of Vale; Kingdom of Vale_**

We see our five hero's walking down a sidewalk over looking the perpetrators for the Vytal Festival.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said with an unusual amount of happiness slightly creeping everyone out.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Ice Queen, it's kind of creeping me out." Ben stated with the others agreeing.

Ignoring the use of her nickname in favor of looking around more before she asked her own question. "How could you _not_ smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organizing that goes into this event is simply **breathtaking**." Weiss explained.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring, right Kirby?" Yang asked looking over her shoulder to look in her bag to see her newly adopted son playing quietly in her bag.

"Aye." Kirby agreed playing with a small silver plane.

"Quiet, you!" Weiss snapped walking ahead of the group.

"Remind me why we're spending time here at the docks instead of taking a nap or working on our training?" Rex asked yawning at the end.

"One, you two invite yourselves. Two, you both need to get more sleep, and three. I've heard that the students visiting from Vacuo are arriving by ship today. And, as a _representative_ of Beacon, I feel that as though it is my _solemn_ duty to welcome them to this _fine_ kingdom!" Weiss explained at the docks.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake said.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss replied annoyed that someone caught onto her plan.

"Whoa." Ruby said looking over to see her favorite Dust shop destroyed. "What happened here?" She asked the detective, walking over to him with her boyfriend.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." Detective James replied.

"That's terrible." Yang added as she sighed sadly.

"They left all the money again." Detective Graham said to his partner.

"Huh?" Ruby said turning her head as she heard him.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" Detective James asked not noticing the blank stairs from the group of teenagers.

"I don't know, an army?" Detective Graham replied to his fellow detective.

"You thinking the White Fang?" Detective James asked again.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." Detective Graham replied as he removed his sunglasses.

"Hmph! The White Fang." Weiss said crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes closed. "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's _your_ problem?" Blake asked turning her attention at the heiress.

" _My_ problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss replied to her hidden Faunus teammate.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake argued as she crossed her arms. "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss argued back with her hatred of the terrorist group.

"So then they're **very** misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Said Blake.

"Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy me and Ben ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." Ruby added with her own possible answer.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Said Weiss.

"That's not necessarily true..." Rex replied thinking of Velvet.

"Hey stop that Fannus!" a sailor said making the five **(seven if you count Kirby.)** turn around to see a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and blue eyes as he jump off the boat.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" The boy shouted as he jumps off and hits the dock running.

The boy wears two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a black cord with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem. As a result of his Faunus lineage, he has a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair. He also hides his weapon under the back of his shirt.

"You no-good stowaway!" the second sailor shouted, throwing a rock at the blonde monkey Faunus.

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" the monkey Faunas replied, peeling a banana upside down from the lamppost, dodging the rock.

"Hey! Get down from their this instant!" Detective Graham commanded, earning a banana peel in the face making the detective growl as the monkey Faunus laughed mischievously.

Jumping off the street light and running up the stairs across that the teams were standing, everything literally slow down between the two Faunus where he winked at Blake.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang stated to the Ice Queen.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss exclaimed, not even trying to hide her intentions before Ben turned into Ultimate Spidermonkey and giving chase to the monkey Faunus.

"Ben, this not the time to be..." Yang began tightening her bag.

"Yang don't you dare!" Blake shouted, not wanting her partner to say it which some monkey Faunus might find it offensive.

"Monkeying around!" Yang finished with a full on grin with her animal puns, making Kirby giggle in the backpack as she smiles at him in the backpack.

They continued to run until Ben jumped over someone, causing Weiss ran into short, rather curly orange haired girl with a small apogee on top that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. A layer of skin concealed her metallic structure and spherical joints, and her irises bore similarity to the shutter of a camera. The green lines on the side of her stockings also appear to glow at times. She had what appears to be a small and thin backpack.

"No! He got away!" Weiss cried out in annoyance.

"Not yet he hasn't." Ultimate Spidermonkey stated using his spider legs to wall crawl on a building with Blake using her weapon in chain scythe mode to climb up after him.

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang asked pointing at the orange haired girl with a creepy smile.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" The strange girl greeted the members of Team RWBY and Team 10.

"Um... hello." Ruby replied awkwardly.

"Are you… okay?" Rex asked getting a weird from the girl.

"I'm **wonderful**! Thank you for asking." the orange haired girl said in a polite manner.

"Do you… wanna get up?" Yang asked, a little weirded out, not noticing Kirby peeking out of the bag a little.

She seemed to be thinking about it before answering "Yes!" the girl replied, jumping off the ground into a standing position. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"The girl now named Penny greeted again.

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby, I'm Weiss, I'm Rex, Kirby!" The four greeted respectively, before they all looked in horror at the little pink puffball peeking out of the bag.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny replied not even blinking about the fact that there is an actual alien right in front of her.

"You already said that and I'm Yang." Yang greeted last, praying to Oum that Penny has a short term memory lost as she gained a thoughtful look.

"So I did!" She said with her ever present smile.

"Well, sorry for running into you. But we have somewhere else to be like right now." Yang stated quickly trying to escape before her adopted son could be seen again.

"What was that in your bag?" Penny asked moving directly in front of the blonde mother.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing is in my bag." Yang replied backing up before her bag is snatched right from her.

"Hello... What are you?" Penny asked still smiling at the cute little puffball.

"Hi! Poyo, Kirby! Poyo, Poyo, Poyo?" **(Hi, I'm Kirby! Do you have anything to eat?)** Kirby asked innocently.

"Hi Kirby. Sorry, I don't have anything for you to eat, but I might later." Penny replied shocking the group.

"How can you understand him?" Ruby asked confused even with the translators that Ben built, they were still having a little trouble understanding him.

"I don't know, I just can." Penny replied nonchalantly.

"Please don't tell anyone about him! If you do, he could be taken and live the rest of his life as a lab rat." Rex begged not wanting to see his adopted nephew taken away by the Atlas military.

"Hmm... Ok! He is cute." Penny added handing the bag back to Yang.

"Thank you. Now Kirby, when we get back, we're going to be having a talk about talking to strangers." Yang stated sternly, making him look down in shame since he thinks that his mother is mad at him.

"Anyway... Take care, friend!" Ruby waved walking away with her team and boyfriend.

"She was... _weird.._." Rex added taking the words right out of his partner's girlfriend's mouth.

"At least she is keeping Kirby a secret, Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss asked before Penny appeared in front of the group again, specifically Weiss.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked the Schnee heiress, sounding a little confused and upset.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I didn't think you would hear me." Rex apologized while Weiss was pointing in the direction Penny came from but looking back-and-forth confused while thinking

 _'Man, and I thought Ruby and Ben where fast...'_ Weiss thought remembering the three-way race her partner and the boys of Team 10 had but that is a story for another day.

"No, not you. **You!** " Penny said invading Ruby's personal space.

" _Me?_ " Ruby asked confusedly, "I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." She finished very confused.

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your **friend**?"" Penny asked with hope shining in her eyes.

"Uuuum..." Ruby said looking for help but only getting no's from her partner and sister a maybe from her boyfriend and a nod from her nephew.

"Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?" Ruby replied with her partner fainting backwards anime style, her sister almost joined her, but caught herself just in time to not accidentally hurt Kirby.

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like him!" Penny shouted, striking a victory pose with both arms up and pointing at Rex.

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby groaned as she asked Weiss, leaning close to her.

"No - she seems far more coordinated." Weiss replied as she brushes herself off.

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" Yang Asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny answered.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked skeptically.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny exclaimed with a salute not seeing Kirby copying her.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss said.

"Says the Ice Queen wearing a dress." Rex added, amused not knowing that he said the forbidden words.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss replied as Ruby, the combat skirt sister, speeds over to her side.

"Yeah!" the little Rose added as she and Weiss giving each other a low-five.

But Weiss said anything, she realized something. "Wait a minute." She said as she walked over to Penny and grabbed her by the shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?" the Schnee asked wanting answers.

"You really shouldn't call someone a rapscallion." Ultimate Spidermonkey replied, holding the Monkey Fannus wrapped in spider silk just under his arm and Blake on his back.

"How did you catch him?" Rex asked his partner as he began to explain.

* * *

 ** _With Blake and Ultimate Spidermonkey earlier..._**

"Ben, slow down! You're going to fast." Blake shouted swinging in small heels which is not easy as she tried to catch up with the Ultimate Arachnichimp.

"Go faster than!" Ultimate Spidermonkey shouted in reply, jumping from one building to the next.

"Where did that dirty ape go?" Detective James asked to himself.

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Ultimate Spidermonkey shouted glaring at the detective.

"Sorry about that..." Detective Graham replied to the hidden shapeshifter.

"It's fine. I never heard that one before." Ultimate Spidermonkey sarcastically replied, looking around for the 'no-good stowaway.' Before he noticed something out of the corner of one of his six eyes.

Quickly jumping up onto a building wall, Blake managed to cling onto to his neck.

"Hey, let go!" Ultimate Spidermonkey shouted in annoyance trying to shake off the Cat Faunus of his neck as she kept a tight grip onto him.

"Not until what I know you're going to do to that Fannus." Blake replied holding on for dear life.

"If you must know, I'm going to simply take him to jail for being a stowaway and stealing the fruit." Ultimate Spidermonkey stated, seeing the blonde monkey Fannus stealing bananas from a fruit stand that does not sell to Fannus.

"Hold still!" Ultimate Spidermonkey shouted, tackling the blonde monkey Faunus to the ground as Blake managed to get off of his back.

"Hey, let go man!" The thief said turning over to punch Ben in the chest, hitting the evolved Ultimatrix symbol instead as the hourglass symbol began flashing yellow.

 ** _"Uncatalogued DNA detected!"_** the Ultimatrix exclaimed, scanning the monkey Fannus with a yellow ray. **" _Unknown DNA sample acquired. Scan complete. Faunus DNA scanned and Subspecies recognized. Monkey Faunus. Unlocked and available on Playlist 16."_ **the Ultimatrix responded as the hourglass symbol's color switched back from yellow to green.

"Now that is out of the way, time to go to jail." Ultimate Spidermonkey stated tying the monkey Faunus up like a spider would with his spider legs and webs from his mouth.

"What are you going to with him?" Blake asked the Ultimate Arachnichimp.

My job and taking him to jail for stealing and being a stowaway." Ultimate Spidermonkey replied to the Cat Faunus.

"But they would not treat him fairly because he is a Fannus, can't you just look the other way around? Please, just this one time!" Blake begged but started to cower under Ultimate Spidermonkey's glare.

Ben looked like he wanted nothing more than to slap Blake for so much as thinking that with his Aura and Mana becoming visible with Ultimate Spidermonkey's anger rising to full height.

"Would you like me to let the White Fang continue there ways while I'm at it to?" Ultimate Spidermonkey asked sarcastically before he grabbed his heart in pain.

"Ben, are you ok?" Blake asked worried for her partner's boyfriend.

"I'll be fine, I just don't feel so good." Ultimate Spidermonkey replied sounding very tired.

 **(Just so you know Ben is reaching his limit of Mana Blockage and since he does not know how to release it, he is getting super hungry, tired, and very angry while coming very close to explode. In other words, he's a ticking time bomb that could go off if he gets more angry.)**

"Maybe you should see a doctor." the Monkey Faunus added.

"You're probably right. I will do that after I take you to jail." Ultimate Spidermonkey agreed putting the monkey Faunus under his arms.

"Eww, gross! When was the last time you had a shower my fellow monkey?" The Monkey Faunus asked dangerously close to Ultimate Spidermonkey's armpit.

"One, I am not a monkey, I am a gorilla. And two, I've just had a shower last night and I just sweat a lot under all this fur." the Ultimate Arachnichimp explained, grabbing Blake as he began jumping back to there group of friends.

"Why did your hourglass symbol scan me and him?" Blake asked holding on for dear life.

"The watch once belonged to my great-grandfather it scans and catalogs new animals that has never been seen before." Ultimate Spidermonkey replied with a lie as he continued to find his friends.

"Then why did it scan me and him?" Blake asked, not understanding why it would not if already scanned a Faunus.

"Because Where I'm from, there are no Faunus." Ultimate Spidermoney replied shocking the two.

"But how is that possible?" his prisoner asked.

"Well, technically, some of my forms could make me Faunus. Like I know someone who could be considered a Porcupine Fannus." Ultimate Spidermonkey replied half-truthfully before he landed with the rest of the group.

* * *

 ** _In the present..._**

"Anyway, it's a good thing that you caught him, Ben, given time he could have joined the White Fang." Weiss stated not seeing the glare from him and her bow wearing black haired teammate.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Blake asked still glaring at the Schnee heiress for her racism.

"Weiss, just because… I never got your name." Ultimate Spidermonkey said to the Ice Queen before he directed his attention at the Monkey Faunus.

"Name's Sun Wukong. Now can you please let me go?" Sun asked trying to reach for his guns.

"No. And Weiss, just because Sun is a Fannus doesn't mean he'll join the Fang. But if he does, it's not people like you giving him better options." Ultimate Spidermonkey stated glaring at the heiress for her discrimination.

"People like me?" Weiss asked confused and outraged.

"You are judging him based on his race, that makes you no better than Cardin." Rex added with his glared, tired of this "Reyna de hielo's" discrimination and racism of the Faunus as he and Ben thought of Velvet of how would she and Team CFVY respond to the "Reyna de hielo's" discrimination.

 **(By the way, "Reyna de hielo" is the Spanish word for "Ice Queen!")**

"Cardin is a bully and I'm not. I am just stating the facts." Weiss reasoned, not seeing her secret Cat Faunus teammate clench her fists in anger.

"Stop it!" Blake yelled having enough of her racism.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" Weiss stated sarcastically.

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake shouted walking away.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" Weiss replied with an offended look on her face.

"With the way you are acting, I would never think you are Weiss. Humans are no better than those thrives and murders you hate so much. We have stealing, lying, cheating, killing and rape through out history." Ultimate Spidermonkey added, glaring at the Schnee Heiress as she started to tremble in fear of the shapeshifter.

"Now, I'm going to drop Sun off at the police station." the Ultimate Arachnichimp finished, taking off with Sun still in his arms.

* * *

 ** _At the Vale police station._**

"Hello, I would like to turn in this person for stealing and being a stowaway." Spidermonkey stated as his Ultimate Form was to big to fit through the doors.

"Thanks. You'll never see the light of day again." The officer said to the Monkey Faunus, making Ben raise a nonexistent Eyebrow at him.

"Is isn't that a little extreme? All he did was steal a little fruit, hitch a free ride on a cargo ship." Spidermonkey explained.

"And he probably did more than we know of along with the rest of his kind." The man replied at the desk, earning glare from his coworkers.

"It's a policeman's and policewomen's job to protect and serve, not judge a person based on his race." Spidermonkey stated, seriously tired of the racism here in Vale.

"Leave, before I have you arrested too." the man threatened the Arachnichimp.

"For what?" Spidermonkey asked very confused.

"That is what I would like to know as well." a man said who wouldn't you know, looked just like Diamond Stan and the rest of his cousins. "For disturbing the piece." the receptionist said, not noticing his boss was right behind him.

"Then by that logic, I should have you locked up as well." The police chief said.

"But sir, this "Fannus" is telling me how to do my job and is bothering everyone." The soon to be said former police officer.

"The only one bothering people is you." Spidermonkey retorted.

"Sergeant Workman, hand over your badge and gun. Pack your bags, because you are no longer welcomed here." The chief said as Sergeant Workman handed him his badge and gun as he went to his locker to pack his bags.

"Thank you. If you didn't do something thing, I probably would have webbed his mouth shut." Spidermonkey said still holding up Sun.

"Jeez, your heavy! Lay off the bananas." Spidermonkey said to the leader of Team SSSN.

"Hey! Don't diss my Bananas." Sun replied, shaking his tail in mock anger.

"Bananas are gross, Oranges is where the real magic is." Spidermonkey said in a completely serious tone, before he and Sun both burst into laughter.

"Man, I like you. When I get out of here, let's hang out." Sun suggested already liking this guy.

"If you behave, sure, why no - Agh!" Spidermonkey shouted as he grabbed his heart in pain with four of his hands.

"Are you ok? Do you need to go to a hospital?" Commissioner Jordan asked in concern.

"I'll be fine. Hopefully, Ozpin will know what's wrong." Spidermonkey said turning into Ghostfreak with the protective skin on as he flew back to Beacon.

"I don't care what you say, but that was cool." Sun said fascinated by Ben's transformations.

"It was impressive. But how do we get this stuff off?" Commissioner Jordan asked getting his hand stuck in the webbing.

"He said something about pouring milk on it since he used the extra strong sticky stuff." Sun replied seeing the Commissioner trying to get his hand off.

* * *

 ** _With Ben in the Headmaster's Office..._**

"Ozpin, it hurts!" Ghostfreak cried out as flew right through the window, breaking the glass as he forgot to turn intangible before he turn back to normal and fell to the floor on his back.

"Ben, what's Wrong?" Amber asked, worried about her savior as she helped him onto his feet.

"Everything hurts, especially my heart!" Ben shouted before his eyes started to glow bright with Mana, hurting him even more as he began screaming in pain as his Mana started engulfing his entire body.

He then began to kneel on the floor, putting his hands on his head as he continued screaming in pain.

"These are the signs of advanced Aura Blockage. Ben, do not move, not even an inch or you could die." Ozpin stated very seriously, showing just how dangerous the situation his dimensional student is in.

 ** _"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_** Ozpin chanted before he was temporary blinded by Ben's Aura And Mana.

"What the heck was that?" Amber asked getting over her blindness and seeing her son figure passed out on the floor as he was breathing uneasily as his Aura and Mana were surrounding his body.

"I don't know, for the first time in a thousand years I don't know." Ozpin replied as he was just as confused as Amber.

"Should we take him to his room?" Amber asked before a familiar time walker appeared holding a strange necklace.

 **(Just look up the Eye of Agamotto from Doctor Strange)**

"Not to worry, Miss Amber, he is just coming into his powers." Paradox explained, putting the necklace on Ben as he started to breath easier as his Aura and Mana died down.

"That will help his powers grow long enough for- Oops spoilers! But it will keep him alive so as long he can learn to release his energy safely." Paradox explained, taking out his Chrono Navigator **(His Pocket Watch which he describes it as a "GPS" for the Multiverse.)** as he left in a blue flash.

"So, do we leave him here or take him to his room?" Amber asked relieved that her savior was alive.

Before Ozpin could answer, Glynda came in with another stack of paperwork bigger than the last.

"Here is the final stack of paperwork then you can stop for lu- What is Benjamin doing here?" Glynda asked putting the paperwork on Ozpin's desk.

"He came here saying that "everything hurt especially his heart!" he had advanced Aura blockage. It was so much, it blinded us until Professor Paradox came and brought him that necklace which he says it will keep his energy in check, long enough for him to learn how to release it safely." Amber replied with a worried look ignoring, Glynda's scowl at the mention of Paradox.

"Well at least he saved Ben's life today, in the meantime I'll take him to bed." Glynda stated using her telekinesis semblance to take one of her favorite students to his room.

* * *

 ** _5 hours later..._**

 ** _Team 10's Dorm_**

Ow, my head... How long was I out for?" Ben asked himself, looking around his room before he noticed a note on his night table.

He then grabbed the note and no doubt it was from Professor Paradox.

 ** _[Dear young Benjamin, The necklace you are wearing is called the Eye Of Agamotto, an ancient Mana sealing necklace._**

 ** _This will keep your Mana in check, so you won't explode in pure energy and taking half of Remnant with you._**

 ** _But it won't help you with your anger._**

 ** _Sincerely, Professor Paradox._**

 ** _P.S. Congratulations on adopting Kirby._**

 ** _P.P.S. You were out for 5 hours and you should go to Team RWBY's room.]_**

"Well that answers that question, I wonder why I need to go over to their room." Ben wondered tucking the ancient necklace under his clothes.

As Ben was walking down the hall, he started to hear an argument that was getting louder and louder until he got into his girlfriend's room.

"Well maybe **we** were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake yelled, before she realized what she said and dashed out the door running.

"What was that about?" Ben asked, pointing at Ruby and Rex as Yang was trying to calm Kirby down.

"After you left, Blake and Weiss kept on arguing, but it just got worse and worse until you should up." Rex said worried about his friend.

"I don't believe it! We had a member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!" Weiss shouted before she cried out in pain from someone pulling her hair.

"Don't speak for the rest of the night you, spoiled brat." Ben stated in anger as his handsome green eyes were now glowing with bright pink in anger, signifying his Mana as it began to coat him into once again his first stage of his Anodite Form.

"How dare you, let me go!" Weiss exclaimed, trying to hit Ben. But unfortunately, with her limited strength it was only making him madder.

"No, I'm going to do something your parents should have done a long time ago!" Ben stated pulling up a chair and used his Mana to make a construct of a whip.

"You don't have the guts to do it, I - **OW!** " Weiss stated before the pain came.

"Are ***Smack*** you ***Smack*** going ***Smack*** to ***Smack*** behave? ***Smack*** " Ben asked hitting harder after each turn with his Mana whip.

"Yes, I'll stop!" Weiss shouted in pain as she was feeling humiliated.

 _'Damn, that was so hot.'_ Yang thought with a blush as she was a little turned on.

"Now that her secret is blown, I'm going to talk to her. Ruby you and Yang have stay out of the way." Ben instructed as began to leave.

"Why do we have to stay here?" Ruby asked her big brother figure.

"Because One, You are the leader and you didn't stop it. Two, Yang has to look after Kirby. Three, If Blake sees any of you three, she will run. Four, I don't trust Weiss not to do something. And five, she won't see me." Ben said making Ruby look down in shame a little.

"It's not your fault, they wouldn't listened in the first place." Rex said trying to cheer her up but failing.

"No. He's right, I didn't even try to stop them. Maybe if I had, then Blake would still be here." Ruby replied feeling guilty.

"It's ok. This was about to happen sooner or later." Rex said as he hugged her, making her feel a bit better.

"Wait, you knew that Blake was a Fannus this whole time?" Weiss asked as she still felt the pain from Ben's Mana Whip construct.

"Yeah, me and Ben knew what she was, when we went to the diamond store." Rex replied like it was nothing.

"Why didn't tell us?" Ruby asked.

"She begged us not to, especially you, Weiss, since she wanted people or more specifically her _team_ to know her as a person and not judge her based on her race." Rex explained making Weiss feel a little guilty.

"Then why did she run away?" Yang asked who managed to get Kirby to calm down a little.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that nothing will be the same after tonight." Rex replied getting the same feeling from he traveled six months into the future in his universe.

Rex started to leave to help Ben, before he felt a tug on the bottom of his pants leg, looking down he saw his nephew, Kirby have misty eyes looking right at him.

"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo." **(Bring Auntie Blake home Uncle Rex.)** Kirby begged with tears at seeing his family fight.

"I will Kirby. I Promise." Rex replied to his nephew, patting his head as he walked out the door and close it shut.

As soon as he left, Kirby started crying as his mother and aunt began to comfort him of the drama that he'd witness between his Aunt Weiss and Aunt Blake.

* * *

 ** _In the courtyard..._**

In the courtyard at the foot of the statue we see Blake staring at the statue of the first huntsmen academy with a look of sadness before removing her bow reviling hr cat ears.

 ** _"I got to say, you look better without the bow, maybe you should keep it off."_** a familiar very high pitched voice said iappearing on the end of her nose.

"Why are you here? Just leave me alone." Blake said flicking Nanomech away.

 ** _"I just want to talk, there is no need to be hostile."_** Nanomech landing on her shoulder.

"I'll talk when you talk." Blake said swatting him like a fly.

 ** _"Alright, I will answer some of your questions, if you answer some of mine after we get something to eat."_** Nanomech said barely dodging her hand.

"Sorry, but I am not the desperate for answers, now make like a fly and shoo." Blake replied in annoyance, landing a solid hit on Nanomech.

"But you're the one desperate for answers, are you okay, Ben?" Rex asked appearing right where he landed.

 ** _"I don't know what hurts more, the insult or the hit."_** Nanomech said before tuning back to normal in a green flash.

"Why can't you two just leave me alone?!" Blake shouted in anger.

"Because we're your friends Blake." Ben replied with a concern expression.

"Then why won't you tell us the truth?" Blake asked as she still wanted answers of the two boy's powers.

"Same reason you're hiding your past, because it is not something that should be shared with just anyone." Rex replied as Ben agreed with him.

"It doesn't matter about where we come from, it matters where we go from here." Sun added as he stood on top of the Beacon Statue.

"Sun, what are you doing out of Jail?" Ben asked hoping he won't have to throw him right back in.

"My headmaster got me out, so long as I don't get into anymore trouble." Sun explained as Ben nodded in understanding.

"I will deal with that later, but for now we need to deal with this." Ben stated turning into Jetray in a flash of green light.

"Hop on." Jetray ordered to Sun.

"What about her?" Sun asked, pointing at Blake as he was not even going to question on how many forms this guy has.

"I think my partner has that part covered." Jetray replied mischievously.

Before Blake could asked what he meant, she heard the sound of Rex building something as she tried to run. Unfortunately, he grabbed her with the Smack Hands and taking off with her as he built his Boogie Pack.

"Hey, let me go!" Blake shouted as she struggled in the Human EVO's tight grip.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Rex asked before she looked down in fear.

"Don't let me go!" Blake cried in fear before they stopped outside a motel.

"Let's rest here for the night, Sun, I will pay for a room since I don't think you will leave us alone." Rex stated getting a nod from Sun in return.

* * *

 ** _Two days later..._**

"What do you three know of the White Fang?" Blake asked staring at her cup of tea.

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave us nothing but small talk and weird looks!" Sun stated dramatically earning looks from Blake, Ben, and Rex.

"Yeah, like that." Sun added as Ben spoke next.

"The White Fang was founded by Ghira Belladonna, who I am guessing is your father or at least a relative. Anyway, he led the White Fang before he retried and became the Chieftain of Menagerie." Ben explained remembering what Ozpin told him of Blake's Father.

"How do you know my father?" Blake asked as not a lot of people don't know about that fact.

"I don't know him personally, I just know what Ozpin told me." Ben explained taking a drink from his orange smoothie.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Sun asked confused.

"I was once part of the White Fang," Blake explained making the two take a spit take on each other.

"What!?" The two boys asked in shock.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..." Blake said with regret as the true answer was that she called her parents cowards as they defected the peaceful White Fang when it was starting to become more violent and she vowed to never to return home to Menagerie. However, now that she left the Fang to become a Huntress, well she'll have to cross that bridge later of her parents when the time was right.

"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist." Blake said with a smile thinking of such found memories before the story took a dark turn.

"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear." Blake continued with a frown at the very mention of those memories.

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." Blake finished. wiggling her cat ears under her bow to prove her point.

"So... have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked the Cat Faunus as she looked down in shame as Ben answered for him.

"She certainly has not told me or Rex." Ben answered finishing his smoothie.

"Where is Rex anyway?" Blake asked curiously as she lifted her head up.

"Ruby got worried and he went to calm her down." Ben replied nonchalantly.

* * *

 ** _With the rest of Team RWBY and Team 10..._**

"Blaaaake!" Ruby shouted in a vane attempt to find her missing friend.

"Blaaaake! Beeeen! Kirby is really worried about you two!" Yang called out wondering where her partner and boyfriend are.

"Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?" Ruby continued screaming.

"Blake! Ben!" Yang called out again looking for her boyfriend and partner.

"Weiiiiss, you're not helping!" Ruby whined not understanding why her won't help them.

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" Weiss responded sarcastically, crossing her arms in irritation.

"Weiss." Rex growled warning her as his eyes started glowing brownish orange.

"It was just an idea!" Weiss exclaimed refusing to believe that there is no such thing as a good White Fang member.

"The only good idea you've had today was to look for her." Rex retorted to the Ice Queen.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang added annoyed with Weiss's bitchy and Tsundere attitude.

" **I** think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!" Weiss retorted stubbornly, not seeing the glares of annoyance or the growls escaping there throats.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" Penny added appearing right behind the group.

"Penny, where did you come from?" Rex asked seriously creeped out of her appearing out of nowhere and taking the words right of Ruby's mouth.

"Hey guys! what are you up to?" Penny asked ignoring Rex's question.

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang replied to the secret android.

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!" Penny asked with her ever present creepy smile while the four stare at her in shock.

"How did you find out? These three only found out last night." Rex asked amazed by her observation skills.

"Uhh, the cat ears?" Penny answered in confusion, pointing towards her head like it was obvious.

"What cat ears? She wears a... boooohhh..." Yang said realizing what Penny meant as she was feeling a little stupid of forgetting it.

The realization leaves them in silence as a tumbleweed blows through in the wind.

"She does like tuna a lot..." Ruby whispered feeling a little dumb.

"Did you know she was a Cat Fannus?" Weiss asked Rex getting a nod.

"So where is she?" Penny asked while asking another question. "And Kirby, I brought him something." Penny finished holding an Orange in her hand.

"Kirby is staying with a babysitter, and Blake, we don't know. She's been missing since Friday." Ruby explained making her gasp.

"That's terrible! Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate and then we can play with Kirby!" Penny exclaimed happily, hugging an uncomfortable Ruby.

"Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?" Ruby asked turning her head to see her partner and sister is missing leaving her Rex and Penny alone.

 _'Traitors both of them.'_ Rex thought as he was a little amused of Ruby's betrayed look.

"It sure is windy today." Penny stated as a tumbleweed came passing by.

* * *

 ** _With Ben and the others..._**

"Don't make me go through your mind and find the answers in there!" a blue jellyfish-like alien said with six long tentacles that functioned as two pairs of arms and a pair of legs.

The jellyfish-like alien has green eyes with no pupils and white swipes on his body, resembling lightning streaks. His main body had three segmented, skirt-like parts, one for his head, chest and abdomen. He also wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

This is AmpFibian, the fifth Andromeda Alien that Ben acquired with the Ultimatrix during the Aggregor incident back in his universe.

"There is no need to do that, I'll talk!" A white Fang grunt shouted in fear. After telling them everything that he knows about the operation, the grunt started to cry a little.

"Anything else?" AmpFibian demanded, pushing the grunt into the wall.

"I wet my bed until I was 16, please let me go." the poor deer Fannus begged, before he was electrocuted in to unconsciousness.

"You do know I already told you about the thing at the docks right?" Sun asked the Amperi.

"I know but it is a good idea to make sure." AmpFibian replied lifting the two towards the docks just in time to see the Faunus to start unloading the crates.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked as Blake was staring sadly at the scene.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake replied, closing her eyes in despair, but opened them again as voice belonging to a certain orange haired thief spoke.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" Roman asked making the soldiers look up at Roman gesturing widely and coming down the ramp. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?" Roman finished.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Blake said in anger, standing up and unsheathing the katana of Gambol Shroud before walking off the edge of the roof.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun asked in alarm.

"She's going to get herself killed if she is not carful." AmpFibian answered, flying somewhere else to change into another form.

"I guess I will just wait here like a crazy person." Sun said watching Blake hold Roman with her sword at her neck.

"Oh for Fu-." He began to almost curse before he was cut off.

"Nobody move!" Blake yelled as the White Fang members pointed there weapons at her before she removed her bow making then look at each other in confusion. "Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you adding this scum?" Blake demanding not knowing and she hates not knowing something.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Torchwick asked with his lead back smile.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked the criminal.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" Torchwick explained with a smirk knowing what is going to happen.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake demanded, pulling her sword a little closer to his neck when suddenly, the air is filled with more turbines, blowing the wind wildly around the holdup.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..." Roman said looking up as two more Bullheads are hovering above the docks, and as Blake watches in horror, Roman smiles as he manages to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, at Beacon Academy..._**

"What is going on over there?" Amber asked looking up from the book she was reading to Kirby.

"I don't know but if I had to guess then I would say that young Benjamin and Miss Belladonna are there." Glynda replied not seeing Kirby panicked look nor see him calling the Warp Star and grabbing his birth father's sword, Galaxia, as he began flying out towards the docks.

"Oh my Oum! Kirby, you get back here right now!" Glynda ordered trying to use her semblance to get Kirby back in, but like Terraspin it does not affect him when Kirby is using the Warp Star.

"Oh no! Do you know what this means?" Glynda asked panicking.

"Ben won't let us babysit the cutest thing in the world ever again." Amber answered.

"Worse than that!" Glynda shouted as she was still panicking.

"What could be worse?" Amber asked Goodwitch in confusion.

"If Kirby disappears, then Miss Xiao Long finds out." Glynda replied making Amber panic too.

It is a little, but during the time that Raven was pregnant with Yang, she was super protective of everything she cared about. And if something in her room or it went missing, she would destroy everything until it was found or person who hurt them was dead.

And since Yang has her mother's anger and her father's strength, they didn't even think about what would happen.

* * *

 ** _Back at the docks..._**

Blake, dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground, quickly rolls and runs out of the way of Roman's continued attacks, flaming missiles destroying cargo behind her as she retreats behind more containers.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." Roman taunted before a banana peel lands on his head and he had to dodged a fire ball.

"Oh great, it's you." Torchwick groaned recognizing a familiar fiery magma-based lifeforms with the familiar green hourglass symbol on its chest.

"That was a warning shot! Surrender and I would hate to burn that hat." Heatblast stated thinking of changing Roman's usual look.

"Sorry match stick, but I am about to dose the flame." Torchwick quipped as White Fang members dropped out of the Bullheads, surrounding the two.

"Sun, unless you're fire proof, move!" Heatblast ordered, forcing his body to ignite and spinning creating a fire tornado, giving the White Fang members a third degree burn.

With that done, Blake peers around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers that escaped while Ben causing one to fly over Roman's head.

The crime boss growls in annoyance and aims his cane at Sun, firing a shot that he defends himself from just when Blake leaps into the action.

"He's mine!" the cat girl screamed as she got in close and becomes a blur of afterimages as she slashes both blades at Roman, who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds.

Blake continues to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot, but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, lands a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane causes her to go down.

As Roman deals with one opponent, Sun appears right behind her and disconnects his staff in two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks that only slow down once to show the readers what they are before becoming twin arcs of offense again.

Sun swings each gun at Roman while firing everything he as at him, but even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Roman manages to defend himself against every bullet and hit until a millisecond-long pause allows Blake to get a slash in and knock him back.

On his back, Roman notices a container hanging by a crane right above the two warriors, and gets up to fire his cane at its supports and one between the two knocking them down.

As the shipping container started to fall the waited for the end only to hear the sound of a grunt of pain to see Rath holding the container.

 **"Let me tell you something, Roman Torchwick! Rath would like you to take your box back!** " Rath shouted throwing the container at Roman forcing him to dodged the incoming cargo container.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted with Crescent Rose equipped as Rex fired the Slam Cannon, hitting the Bullhead's engines, causing it to malfunction as it was heading into the sea.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime, and who is this? Isn't he looks a little old to be your play date?" Roman asked with a taunt, not seeing Ben turn into DiamondHead.

"Ruby, Rex are these people your Friends?" Penny asked walking behind them.

"Penny, get back!" Ruby shouted in worry, looking away and regretted it as soon Roman shot his cane launching her back.

"Ruby!" Rex shouted in worry as Penny was glaring at Roman for hurting her first friend.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby shouted as she raises her hand in a futile attempt to stop her.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm combat ready!" Penny stated. But before she could do anything that shows she is combat ready she was interrupted by a certain pink puff ball riding on a yellow star as he was holding a powerful golden sword inherited from his birth father.

"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo!" **(Leave my family alone!)** Kirby demanded jumping off his Warp Star and started swinging Galaxia onto Roman's cane, cracking it as it made contact with such force.

"What the He-." He said before he was cut off by a punch to the face by Diamondhead.

"Don't swear in front of my son, and Kirby get out of here! It's not safe here." Ben ordered, making a wall of diamonds to protect them from a hail of bullets.

Ignoring his father, Kirby continued to charge Roman, managing to hit him with the flat end of Galaxia, making him mad once again.

"These kids just keep getting weirder." Roman said before he hit Kirby right in the foot, sending him flying.

"KIRBY!" Ben cried in fury.

"Surrender or I'll pump this puffball full of lead." Roman threatened with a dark smirk, enjoying the furious look on Ben's face.

"Fine, I surrender. But there is something you should know." Ben said raising his arms.

"And what is that?" The orange haired thief asked waiting for Ben's answer.

"The best way to solve a big problem is to go **WAY BIG!** " Ben shouted engulfing Roman and everyone who stopped fighting began to cover their eyes from the flash of green light as they began to witness Ben transform into one of his most powerful aliens other than Alien X.

* * *

 **BGM - Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3: Theme of Phoenix Wright (Turnabout Mode)**

When the light died down, everyone was shocked to see that in Ben's place was a colossal humanoid creature with green eyes, a large fin that was red on the front and black on the bottom, its arms were white with red fins coming out of them and its neck was black. It also has black wrists, red boot-like feet, and wore the familiar green hourglass symbol on its chest.

This colossal giant could be seen all the way from Vale, because three people that were in the docks, were feeling very, very, scared for the unfortunate victim.

" **WAY BIG!** " the To'kustar shouted, scaring the crap out of everyone in the docks.

"Ruby, is he your Friend?" Penny asked the scythe wielding girl, as for the first time in her life she now felt afraid of the boy's titan-like form.

"Yes, he is." Ruby replied with a smile.

"Well, what are you idiots waiting for? Open **FIRE!** " Roman ordered, shooting Way Big in the chest, causing no apparent damage as the To'kustar now possessed a look of rage on his face.

"You people are really making me mad!" Way Big shouted, knocking one of Bullheads out of the sky as he grabbed the other Bullhead and spilt it over his knee, causing everyone to tremble in fear of his sheer size and power.

As Way Big was taking care of that, Blake quickly ran over and punched Roman in the back of the head, allowing her to grab Kirby and run with his Warp Star going back to Yang as Sun provided cover fire.

" **GIVE ME BACK MY SON!** " Way Big roared, positioning his arms in an "L" shape, shooting a powerful pale blue cosmic beam from the outer edge of his right hand, destroying half of the White Fang reinforcements and parts of the docks in the process.

Needless to say, everyone in the docks including Weiss, Blake, Penny, Roman, and the rest of the White Fang members, their eyes were widening and jaws were dropping of the sheer power of the To'kustar's cosmic beam as what they don't know is that it can destroy an entire planet or Remnant for example in one shot, if Way Big uses 100 percent of his power.

Rex, Ruby, Yang, and Kirby, who's eyes were not widening and jaws were dropping, already knew what Way Big can do as Ben told them all about his Aliens in complete order from the original 10 aliens to the ones he already now unlocked ever since they've started dating and bonding with each other. And to be honest, The four of them did not just see each other as boyfriends and girlfriends in their eyes, but they also see each other as family including Kirby.

"BEN! I HAVE KIRBY HERE! CALM DOWN!" Blake screamed, getting a nod in relief in response as the To'kustar then grabbed Torchwick with his giant hand, keeping a tight grip on him.

He then heard the sound of aircraft and turn around to see a VNN news chopper coming in as the cameraman was pointing his camera at the To'kustar.

"You! If you broadcast this live in the next two minutes, I will pay you a hundred Lien each!" Way Big stated as he pointed at the chopper with his left hand, making the news crew work out of fear or greed was debatable.

" **IT IS LIVE SIR!** " the camera man shouted in response over the loud chopper blades and the wind.

"Thank you. People of Remnant, I have a message to the White Fang. **YOUR DAYS OF TERRORISM ARE OVER! THAT MEANS NO MORE DUST ROBBERIES, NO MORE MURDERING ANYONE! IF YOU WISH TO FIGHT FOR EQUAL RIGHTS, THEN IT WILL BE UNDER PEACEFUL PROTESTS!** And finally I have a question for the leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan. Tell me, are you satisfied with your actions? How many people have you put out of their jobs because of the White Fang burning down there shops?, How many orphans have you made because of your hatred for humans? How many innocents have you killed? **HOW MANY?!** " Way Big demanded at the camera.

"And to prove that I'm serious..." Way Big added as he positioned his arms into a "X" shape and looked up towards the camera that the cameraman was holding from the VNN News chopper.

"Look towards your moon, people of Remnant!" Way Big instructed, charging his cosmic rays as he aimed it towards the moon.

And much to the eternal shock and fear of everyone in the World of Remnant who were watching the news on their TV's and Scrolls all around the Four Kingdoms, Menagerie, villages including everyone at the Vale docks, Way Big fired another pale blue cosmic ray at the shattered moon, destroying it even more.

"That was only 5 percent of my full power. Would you like to see my full power?" Way Big asked again at the camera as the police cars arrived.

"Good, you arrived just in time officers. Here, take this trash to jail along with the remaining White Fang member." Way Big stated taking Roman's hat and cane, ignoring the sounds of his complaining.

"If you ever threatened my family again, then you will be the first man on the moon." Way Big threatened, handing Roman over to the police as they chained him in specialized handcuffs for his hands and cuffs for his ankles.

"Oh no, you've caught me. Truly, I have learned the errors of my ways..." Roman replied sarcastically before one of the cops pushed him into the police car as the other VPD officers were rounding up the remaining White Fang members.

"Rex, pay the guys so I can change without revealing who I am." Way Big ordered his partner, receiving a nod in response. As he then changed into XLR8, he grabbed Kirby from Blake before he was seen and came back for the others as he was passing the rest of team RWBY, taking them all back to Beacon.

 **BGM Ends**

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard**

"Just how powerful are you?!" Weiss demanded for the final time, completely tired of Ben's half truths and lies.

"What else can you do?" Blake asked in a much more civilized manner.

"In reverse order, I can heal any genetic problem. In theory, I could wipe out all disease and I have enough power to destroy the entire planet and I have." Ben replied nonchalantly.

"If you can wipe out disease, then can you please do it?" Weiss asked hoping to bring glory back to the Schnee name.

"And, can you please destroy the violent White Fang?" Blake begged wanting her nightmare to end.

Hope was high in their hearts, before it all came crashing down as Ben said his answer.

"No. I will not help either of you." Ben replied glaring at the two as his eyes once more glowed bright pink as his ancient Mana sealing necklace, the Eye of Agamotto, was keeping his Life Energy in check by glowing bright magenta. As he clenched his fists, they were glowing with Mana like his Anodite hybrid cousin, Gwen.

"But why? You could bring an end to cancer! Think of all the lives you could save if you hand over the secret!" Weiss reasoned trying to guilt trip him.

"Yeah, and think about all the grateful people if you destroy the violent White Fang." Blake agreed as she was trying to do the same thing.

"Stop right there! I know what you are trying to do and it won't work." Rex added glaring at the two Huntresses-in-Training of Team RWBY.

"This doesn't concern you, Rex, we'll get to you in a minute." Weiss retorted, glaring at the Human EVO for butting in and interrupting their conversation with his partner.

"If it concerns my partner, then it concerns me, Reyna de hielo." Rex stated already tired of the Reyna de hielo and the Gatito trying to discover him and Ben's secrets.

 **(Gatito is the Spanish word for "Kitty Cat!")**

Before long, an argument broke out between the four. One side trying to keep there secrets and the other trying to discover them.

" **STOP FIGHTING!** " Ruby screamed with some tears leaking out of her eyes.

" **WHY CAN'T YOU FOUR GET ALONG?!** " Ruby added as she ran away, crying of why her partner and half-sister's partner were still demanding to know their boyfriend's secrets.

"Ruby, wait!" Weiss exclaimed before Yang punched her in the gut, sending her flying into Blake as they were both knocked down into the ground of the courtyard.

"Just leave her alone! And for that matter, neither of you talk to me, my baby sister, or our boyfriends until you can get along!" Yang shouted angrily with her eyes glowing red once more as Kirby was trying to calm her down by snuggling into her.

"Sorry about that, Kirby. I'm fine now let's just go to bed." Yang said to her adopted son as she was calming down slightly.

There partners looked really guilty about the unintentional wedge they just drove in there team as they now looked up at the boys and instantly regretted it as they saw both their eyes were glowing with Aura and Mana for Ben, while glaring into their souls.

"Don't talk to us..." Ben stated as his eyes were glowing an Ultimatrix green Aura, with bright Anodite pink Mana.

"...Until you apologize to your partners and they'll accept it." Rex finished with his eyes glowing brownish orange and an Omega-1 Nanite Blue Aura as he and Ben began walking back to their dorm with there girlfriends and son/nephew in tow, leaving the black and white members of Team RWBY alone by themselves in the courtyard.

* * *

 **Omake: The Ghostly Touch**

"Ah. Man, my back is killing me." Yang complained popping her back to prove her point.

As much as she loves having her girls, the back pains that come with it is not really worth it most the time.

"Would you like me to give you a massage?" Ben offered his girlfriend.

"As much as I would love that with my back, I need a special touch." Yang replied really wanting a massage with Ghostfreak's tentacles, but resentfully having to decline her boyfriend's offer.

"No problem, my mom and cousin say I got the magic touch. In fact, hey Velvet, come over here!" Ben shouted over to the Rabbit Faunus in Team CFVY as they were in Professor Peach's class and once again she has not shown up.

"Hey Ben, what is it?" Velvet asked getting up from her seat.

"Just stand right there and don't move." Ben instructed poking random spots on her back until he hit the dead center of her spine.

The moment Ben stop touching his big sister figure's back, Velvet started to twitch all over her body before she suddenly stopped and released a happy sigh.

"What the heck was that?" Rex asked, looking around to see if anyone was listening in only to find everyone except for the rest of Team RWBY and JNPR had ditched the classroom. But they were to focused on studying or sleeping.

"That was Mantisessem pressure points. I saved an entire planet and as thanks, they taught me how use pressure points, but I never learned the name of the race." Ben explained to the Human EVO.

"What else can that do?" Rex asked now interested of his partner's pressure points.

Deciding to show some of the things he can do with Mantisessem, Ben poked Rex in random spots before he poked his forehead.

"Nothing happened." Rex said confused of why didn't it work on him.

"Something did. Now tell me, who was it that give Nora coffee?" Ben asked with a smirk.

"It was me and Ruby when we wanted to see what would happen. Why did I just say that?" Rex asked, more confused of why he just said that.

"There is a pressure point for everything." Ben replied, shocking the three.

"There can't be a pressure point for everything." Velvet stated until Ben poked her in the leg making her sing "Little bunny fu fu."

"There really is a pressure point for everything!" Yang exclaimed amazed of her boyfriend's "magic touch."

"Yep, and they also taught me how to give the perfect massage." Ben stated with pride.

After Yang got over her shock, she quickly grabbed Ben by the arms, ignoring her back pain as she ran all the way to her dorm.

"It's a good thing Kirby is with Amber today." Yang said leaving Ben outside the dorm.

After a few minutes, Yang told Ben to come in and what he saw nearly made him have a massive nosebleed as his eyes widen, steam coming out of his ears, and some drool from his mouth.

He saw his girlfriend, Yang Xiao Long, the blonde brawler and half-sister of his little sister figure, Ruby Rose, of Team RWBY, laying on Weiss's bed face down completely... **BUTT NAKED!**

"Well don't just stand there, Hot Stuff, come on in..." Yang purred pulling her finger in a seductive way as she sent him a seductive, teasing, yet playful smile.

"Hum, Na, Hum, Na, Hum, Na." Ben said in absolute gibberish, before he was snapped out of it by Yang as she sent a pillow flying to his face.

"Come on, Hot Stuff... I know I'm hot, but my back pains are not going to fix itself..." Yang cooed, wanting her boyfriend to transform into that alien ghost form with tentacles.

"Alright, but there is no lotion." Ben said hoping that she will put her clothes on.

"You got one form that has all the lotion you need with a certain ghostly freak." Yang replied with a sinister grin, making Ben's eyes widen as he realized of what she was implying.

 **Five minutes later...**

"This is not what the Ultimatrix is meant for, Yang." Ghostfreak stated, using his black and white striped tentacles to massage Yang's body in different places at once.

"Yeah, I know. It's a device that is meant to bring peace and you are bringing peace to my back." Yang replied with a very happy smile as she was feeling her boyfriend's Ectonurite tentacles now massaging _every_ part of her body including her breasts and nipples.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But this is not - Oops!" Ghostfreak said as he was now very worried since he accidentally placed two tentacles on two special pressure points right _in and down there_ on Yang's body.

"What's wrong - Oooo, yeah!" Yang cried out, her body reaching full levels of pleasure as her boyfriend's tentacles were now pleasuring her good as she lout some screams of sexual orgasms.

After a minute of screaming in pleasure, Yang calm down enough to look at Ghostfreak while covering her nipples.

"What was that?" Yang asked wanting more as a blush and hungry grin appear on her face as she looked at her boyfriend in his Ectonurite form.

"In every single body, there is two pleasure points, one that makes you happy and the other is _like_ that." Ghostfreak replied looking away embarrassed as he remembered the last time he did it.

"That felt great! Do it again!" Yang ordered, wanting her boyfriend to pleasure her more with his tentacles touching her two pleasure points.

But before he could do it, the door opened up to reveal the rest of her team making everyone freeze.

Ruby began blushing, ironically, red so hard, she was itching to yell at Yang for convincing her big brother figure to do something so inappropriate that was also very disgusting.

Blake, however, was not only blushing so hard, blood was gushing out of her nose like a geyser and steam was coming out of her ears. She was secretly jealous that she want Ben to massage her butt naked with those tentacles like in "Ninjas of Love."

And finally, Weiss was steaming so mad, her icy cold aura began to flare up as Ben and Yang were doing something so improper on her bed.

"Eww! Don't do that on _my_ bed you, **dolt!** " Weiss screamed pulling out her rapier and began chasing Ghostfreak out of the room.

As soon as Ghostfreak and Weiss ran out of the room, Yang said one thing to Blake as Ruby pulled up her hood to hide her face from her naked sister.

"Awww, you jealous, Blakey...?" Yang asked as she received her answer in the form of a book thrown to her face by her partner and also a pillow from her baby sister.

* * *

 **BGM - Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2013 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies**

 **Ben Tennyson: So after we found out that Roman and the White Fang were possibly the ones behind the Dust robberies, I** **managed to stop them as Way Big for good well at the cost of saying my opinions of the White Fang who they are currently now on Live TV all over the World of Remnant. Even though, it was worth it after stopping that thief as he tried to kill my my son, Kirby. And after that, things are going downhill lately. Weiss and Blake are trying to guilt trip me into handing over my secrets and Rex came to my defense as we started arguing. And of course, Ruby started crying of why Weiss and Blake won't get along with us as she ran off and Yang punching Weiss in the chest, me and Rex were also angry at the two for making them cry. Until, we told Weiss and Blake will to never talk to us unless they apologize to Ruby and Yang.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien...**

 **The Aftermath**

 **Amber: Miss Schnee, Miss Belladonna what is going on?**

 **Goodwitch: We want answers from the both of you, immediately!**

 **Ozpin: Girls, what is all this fighting about with your partners?**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Woohoo! There we go folks, that's the end of Volume 1! Now, I'm not going to write Volume 2 just yet. Now, you're all wondering? Why did I add some drama between Team RWBY. Well it's because that one because of Ruby and Yang's loyalty to Rex and Ben, they promised them not to tell anyone as they didn't want to be exposed and so don't worry in the future chapters Weiss and Blake will apologize to their partners and Ben and Rex when the time is right. Now I'm going to start writing filler chapters before Volume 2 which is the Aftermath of Team RWBY's drama and Winter Break which is technically before their Second Semester at Beacon begins in Volume 2. Well, tune in next time as Weiss and Blake are going to face the consequences of their actions as Ruby and Yang will be staying with Ben and Rex for now. Peace!**


	20. V1 I17: The Aftermath

Volume 1 Issue 17: The Aftermath

 **Beacon Academy**

It has been two weeks since the incident at the docks and everything at Beacon was on edge.

Ever since the argument in the courtyard, Team RWBY was falling apart faster then a old wooden bookshelf collapsing in on itself.

At first, it seemed like the members were having a small disagreement that eventually led to full arguments and shouting matches all over the school.

Everyone else in Beacon were also really tired of the drama as they wanted it to stop, but no one could do anything with out getting punched in the face by an angry, Yang Xiao Long whose lilac eyes are still red and of course her beautiful blonde hair was obviously on fire due to her anger and semblance.

Ultimately, Ben decided to silence Weiss and Blake by making this as quick and painless as he can.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Of how Ben silenced Weiss and Blake**_

 ** _Beacon Dining Hall_**

 _As the Schnee Heiress and the former White Fang member continued arguing with their partners with shouting matches, Ben decided that enough was enough as he was not going to fight Weiss and Blake, but only going to knock them out without using physical contact as he would try to make this as quick and painless as he can for them._

 _Ben whispered into Rex's ear of how he was going to shut up the Ice Queen and Kitty Cat as he nodded his head in agreement. The Human EVO and his partner then walked over to their respective girlfriends and gently put their hands on their shoulders, forcing them to stop as they turned around and focused their attention on them._

 _They both whispered in their ears of how they were going to end this_ _argument without hurting their partners as Ben stated that he will try to stop this drama temporarily._

 _"Enough's enough!" Ben stated to the Ice Queen and Kitty Cat of Team RWBY, as he transformed into one of his Ultimate Aliens via the Master Control Access in a flash of emerald light, forcing everyone to cover their eyes._

 _As the light died down in Ben's place was the familiar looking Ultimate form of his devolved Sonorosian form, Ultimate Echo Echo._

 ** _"Ultimate Echo Echo!"_** _the hyper-evolved Sonorosian announced in a voice that is_ _more robotic-sounding, similar to a speaker._

 _As Weiss and Blake took a few steps back, Ultimate Echo Echo began to speak as he was going to teach them a lesson._

 _"I'm sorry about this you two, but I can't let you continue this drama. I'll try to make this as quick and painless as I can!" the Ultimate Sonorosian stated as he then hold out his arms as two black Sonic Disks ejected from the back of his hands as they began to surround the black and white members of Team RWBY, duplicating themselves to eleven more Sonic Disks, making thirteen in total as Ultimate Echo Echo was about to unleash his exceedingly deadly move, Sonic Doom._

 _Ruby, Yang, and Rex took a few steps back, putting their hands over their ears as Ultimate Echo Echo was about to perform Sonic Doom, where his Sonic Disks surround the enemy and fire full sonic blasts._

 _Needless to say, Weiss and Blake were totally screwed._

 _" **SONIC DOOOOOOM!** " Ultimate Echo Echo shouted, as his Sonic Disks fired a deadly wave of full sonic blasts, forcing the Schnee Heiress and former White Fang member to scream loudly as they tried to cover their ears. However, Blake was forced to __only cover her human ears since her Cat ears hidden underneath her bow, were exposed as the loud sonic blasts were injuring her extremely sensitive superhuman hearing that her Faunus heritage provides._

 _Everyone in the Dining Hall covered their ears to protect themselves from the sonic blasts that the Sonic Disks were producing since they didn't want to get caught in the crossfire as they also didn't want to piss off the leader of Team 10._

 _As soon as the Sonic Doom finished, Weiss and Blake fell to the ground on their back, both lying down on the Dining Hall floor knocked out by the Ultimate power of the Ultimate Sonorosian's Sonic Disks._

 _Ultimate Echo Echo managed to calm himself down as he breathed quietly, staring at the two knocked out girls of Team RWBY as he recalled his Sonic Disks, the duplicated disks merging back together with the two main Sonic Disks as they returned to their position on the back of his hands._

 _As soon as he turned back to normal, he and Rex then carried the two girls to the infirmary as Ben gave them each a warning to them even_ _though they were knocked out while their respective girlfriends followed right behind them._

 _"Be grateful that I didn't crank up the Volume to 11 as I would've made you both deaf in the first place." Ben stated to the knocked out members as he and Rex continued to carry them to the infirmary while Ruby and Yang, who were still walking behind them, still holding their grudge against their partners for trying to know their boyfriends secrets._

 ** _Flashback ends_**

* * *

The only ones that where spared were Team JNPR and Team CFVY, but even they were being very careful as they too also felt disappointed in Weiss and Blake as Ben and Rex told them of why they made Ruby and Yang cry.

Jaune, Ren, Fox, and Yatsuhashi were shaking their heads in disappointment, angry of the black and white members for making the half-sisters cry.

They were feeling sympathetic for the half-sisters as Ben and Rex told them that the two half-sisters were staying in their dorm for the time being to stay away from the Ice Queen and Fake Cat Ninja.

Jaune, feeling bad for his first friend and her half-sister, was angry at his first crush and the secret Faunus as he and Ren were shaking their friends in disappointment as the Lotus Ninja's left eye was twitching with anger.

Fox, if you can look closely, has a look of rage burning in his white irises and Yatsuhashi, who is crossing his arms, were disappointed in their two juniors for bothering the two boys of Team 10 who saved Velvet from Cardin as they along with Coco gave them respect and gratitude for the two heroes.

Coco, Velvet, Pyrrha, and Nora, like their male teammates, were also disappointed and angry at the SDC heiress and secret Cat Faunus for doing something that would cause something that they might regret.

Coco pulling down her shades, disappointed in her juniors for their actions, Velvet feeling angry and disappointed at the Schnee heiress and her fellow Faunus for bothering her two little brother figures.

 **(Velvet knows that Blake is a Cat Faunus due to Ben telling her about his Cat Faunus form, Shadow Cat, and how he acquired it from Blake.)**

Pyrrha losing some respect for the Ice Queen and former Faunus terrorist as she was perfectly calm with a disappointed frown on her face.

And of course, Nora wanting to break the Ice Queen and "Fake Ninja's" legs with her hammer for making her fellow heavy-hitter and favorite food loving female friends cry.

 **(Nora only sees Ren as a true real ninja and claims that Blake is not a real ninja as she just reads ninja porn and is a fake ninja.)**

However, Ren had to physically hold her back and telling her that it's not worth it as it will affect their relationship of being their friends and sister team since it will make everything worse.

This went on for another week before Ozpin, Glynda, and Amber decided that enough is enough as they decided to bring the two teams to his office.

* * *

 **In the Headmaster's Office.**

"Girls, it has come to my attention that you four have been having… a disagreement." Ozpin stated looking at the two teams as if he was trying to find the secret to stopping Salem.

"Well you see, Professor Ozpin, Blake and I were trying to convince Ben to hand over his secret to end all disease while she was asking him and Rex to destroy the violent White Fang." Weiss explained, earning a scoff from her partner.

"Miss Schnee, Miss Belladonna, what is really going on?" Amber asked using _a_ **lot** of self restraint to not use half of her maiden powers on the two girls that were bothering her two son figures.

"Oh I'll tell you what's going on, Miss Amber! The spoiled Ice Brat and the moody Black Cat got there tails in a twist!" Yang roared, glaring at the two as her eyes were still red in rage as fire began to dance around her hair.

"I get it that you don't like us at this moment, but there is no reason to call us that!" Blake retorted glaring right back at her partner as her pupils dilated into slits hence her heritage as Weiss obviously used her signature cold glare at the two, however, they were unfazed as they felt intimidated by the blonde brawler's anger as her fire began to burn brightly almost to the point of giving Heatblast's a run for his money.

"That was the nicest thing she came up with because Kirby was in the room." Ruby added with her silver eyes glowing a bit, scaring her partner and Blake even more as they were wondering of how Ruby's silver eyes glow like that.

Before an argument could break out, Glynda slammed her riding crop on the table, forcing Team RWBY to be silent as the deputy Headmistress was tired of this drama.

"Enough! We want answers from the both of you, immediately!" Glynda shouted, her violet Aura seen visibly as Team RWBY were trying not to get on her bad side.

"These two don't trust our boyfriends and just can't keep there noses where it doesn't belong." Ruby stated her glowing silver eye glare still directed on her partner and black haired teammate.

After that they all started to argue with each side getting louder and louder until something or rather someone came flying and landing on the headmasters desk. It was Kirby as his Warp Star shrunk back to its small size as Yang managed to take it and put it back in its blue box she or Ben carry on them at all times.

"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo..." **(Please, stop all the fighting...)** Kirby begged, wanting his family to go back to normal.

"Kirby, what are you doing here?" Amber asked, worried since he flew through the window in broad day light.

Before anyone could say anything, the elevator opened up to reveal Coco and Velvet.

"We have a problem, We can't find Kirby - Oh! There he is." Velvet said in relief as she found her adopted nephew.

"That was a close one... Come on Kirby, let's go." Coco said to their adopted nephew that she and Velvet were babysitting for their little brother figure.

"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo!" **(Not until everyone stops fighting!)** Kirby stated wanting his whole family to stop.

"Kirby, I know you're upset, but this is something that cannot be fixed instantly at a drop of a hat." Ben explained understanding that his son was trying to help.

"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo!" **(Please, stop fighting!)** Kirby begged again, now full out crying as tears began to streak down his cheeks.

Kirby, please stop..." Yang said trying to calm him down as she gently grabbed him and pulled him close to her chest, hugging him as she wanted him to stop.

"Girls, we will discuss this later after Yang calms him down. The four of you will now serve detention." Ozpin stated in his usual formal tone.

"Detention? For what?" Blake asked, confused of why she and her team have to serve detention.

"For you, Blake, you were missing for two days with out a good excuse, For Ruby, being caught after curfew, Weiss, for being racist and discriminating Faunus, and finally, Yang, not only you drank underage on a school night, but you also gave these two boys alcohol." Amber explained, making the four girls look down in shame before Blake realized something.

"Wait?! What about Ben and Rex?! They did stuff too!" Blake pointed out earning a glare from the two boys as she instantly started to cower under their glare like a coward.

"They have already served there "Detention" and will be helping us with certain task." Glynda explained not telling the black and white members of Team RWBY that Team 10 is actively and permanently exempt from getting punished and detention due to Ozpin plus Ruby, Yang, and Kirby already knew due to the boys telling them as they were both jealous that they wished they could get off scot-free.

Unfortunately, the boys told their respective girlfriends, that they cannot abuse that privilege or else they will serve detention, causing them to nod in understanding.

As soon as Goodwitch finished explaining, Kirby jumped out of his adopted mother's arms as he then looked at the deputy headmistress dead in the eyes that no doubt her soft spot would kick in as she turned her attention on him.

"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Grandma!" **(Please don't let mommy and Aunty Ruby be in trouble, Grandma!)** Kirby begged the Goodwitch of the North with the most adorable pleading look ever as he was still crying.

The two Huntresses couldn't resist with speeds faster then Helen Wheels could achieve, as the two gave a three way hug to the little puffball that no doubt would crush a normal person's spine.

"Okay, my little adorable grandson! Please don't cry anymore, they won't have to serve Detention!" Glynda screamed happily, hugging her adopted grandson as she was adoring his adorableness and accepting the fact that the baby puffball called her Grandma as she calmed him down.

"Never stop being cute!" Amber added, screaming as she was overloaded with cuteness and of course hugging, the cute little baby puffball as she too was hugging their shared grandson with the deputy headmistress.

"What?! That's so not fair!" Weiss complained, jealous that her partner and Yang were getting off scot-free due to Kirby using his puppy dog eyes on the deputy Headmistress and secret Fall Maiden.

"Can you say no to this face, Ice Queen?" Coco asked pointing at a smiling Kirby as she and Velvet were shocked that he was able to convince the strict combat professor as she softened under his adorable puppy dog look.

"She's got a point." Blake replied bitterly, as she too was angry and jealous that her partner and leader were exempted from getting punished due to Kirby's cuteness.

"Glynda, Amber... I understand that you find Kirby cute, but you can't just-" Ozpin began before his deputy headmistress and paperwork assistant stared right into his soul with there eyes saying _'Do what we say or else we'll kill you!'_

Now normally, Ozpin would ignore the two but something was telling him that they would do it and this time it will be for good.

"After consideration, I have decided that Miss Rose and Miss Xiao long won't serve detention, but instead must - Um, pour me a cup of cocoa." Ozpin explained, sweating under the glare of his friends.

"Yes, they must." Amber added with part of her eyes caught on fire, scaring him with half of her Fall Maiden powers.

"Poyo, Poyo, Grandpa!" **(Thank You, Grandpa!)** Kirby exclaimed, giving Ozpin a hug as he snuggled into him, surprising everyone in his office as Glynda, Amber, Ruby, Yang, Coco, and Velvet were cooing at the adorableness that Kirby was giving to the cursed Headmaster.

 _'Hmm... Grandpa... Hehehe...'_ Ozpin chuckled thoughtfully. In his many reincarnations, he has not once been called a grandfather, it actually feels nice in his perspective as he gives off an aura of mentor and not just a wise old person filled with thousands of years of experience.

"If your parents let me, then I will be your Grandfather." Ozpin said to Kirby with a smile as the pink puffball sported a cheerful expression with his eyes closed.

"If he wants you to be his grandfather, than who am I to say no." Ben added, as he, Yang, Ruby, and Rex already agreeing with him of making Ozpin, Kirby's adopted grandfather figure.

"Excellent! Now that is out of the way, you two will be serving detention with Professor Port in the Emerald Forest. There is an unusually high amount of Ursa Grimm." Ozpin instructed, pointing his cane at the elevator for Weiss and Blake to walk out.

Bitterly, the two girls left with a bigger wedged in there team then before.

"Now that is done, please leave. I have some paperwork to do." Ozpin added, pointing towards the elevator as soon as Weiss and Blake were already gone to serve their detention.

"All right, anyone want to see my new Fannus form along with the other two I have?" Ben asked heading towards the elevator along with the rest of his friends that he sees as family and not just friends.

"Sure, let's do it in the Forever Fall Forest!" Ruby exclaimed excitingly. While she knows of his Fannus forms, she nor her sister haven't seen it yet as Team CFVY told them that they were the first team to witness Ben's first Faunus transformation, Jumping Jack.

* * *

 **The Forever Fall Forest**

"Next time you run us over here, I'm bringing a saddle." Coco stated in annoyance.

"Hey, you where the one who said that you wanted to ride Wildmutt." Velvet added, amused at her best friend's annoyed expression.

"Remind again why you people where having me change into different aliens to ride." Ben asked tired and annoyed from the three trips he had to make since each girl **(besides Ruby who already rode with Rex on the Rex Ride)** wanted to get there by different ways.

Velvet wanted to web swing with Ultimate Spidermonkey, Coco for some reason wanted to ride with Wildmutt, and finally, Yang wanted Ben to turn into Upgrade to merge with her motorcycle, Bumblebee, as he temporarily upgraded her motorcycle to fly as she rode on it with her thrill seeking attitude.

"Next time, just turn into XLR8 or Fasttrack." Rex suggested while playing a game of cards with Ruby and Kirby.

"Right... Anyway, before I can show you guys my new Faunus form, I'm going to show you guys my other Faunus forms." Ben stated as he was instantly engulfed in the green light with the Master Control Access.

As the light died down, Jumping Jack appeared as he performed his trick in the air, landing perfectly on his feet and finished them off with some Taekwondo moves that he learned from Gwen who possesses a black belt in that specific Martial Art.

Ruby, Yang, and Kirby literally had stars in their eyes as they instantly rushed over to hug him, causing the shapeshifter to blush. Ruby then asked him if she and Kirby can pet his ears, earning amused looks from him, her sister, boyfriend, and her seniors as she felt the softness of the ears while Kirby played with them in curiosity and Velvet using her camera to take a picture of Jumping Jack while Coco using her scroll's camera.

Next, Jumping Jack then transformed into Shadow Cat, which earned a blush from Yang and Coco, excited smiles from Ruby and Velvet, and of course, Rex complimenting him of how he looks so feminine with that androgynous appearance along with him looking like a Japanese Ninja Anime Character.

Yang stated that he looked beautiful while Coco commented on the whole ninja outfit he was wearing is a very sexy design that she would love to pull off and wear as being the official "Fashionista of Beacon" as she took a picture of him in his Cat Faunus ninja outfit that she would try to replicate in a female design with her own colors.

Ruby wanted to pet Shadow Cat's ears to see if he purrs and take a look at the giant scroll that possibly holds so many ninja weapons while Velvet took out her camera and taking another picture.

And of course, Ruby, Yang, and Kirby again wanted to pet his Faunus ears which resulted in Ben purring like an actual cat as he blushed red so hard, his partner, and two big sister figures were laughing at his amusement as Kirby played with his Cat ears.

As soon as they stopped petting his cat ears, Ruby asked Shadow Cat to show them his ninja weapons in that scroll due to her being a weapons geek as she wanted to see all the cool ninja weapons he has in the scroll that he only possessed in this Faunus form.

Shadow Cat nodded as he pulled out his scroll and placed on the ground revealing all of his ninjutsu weapons ranging from the dual katanas to the spears as Ruby was geeking out as she was holding all the different ninja weapons in her hands.

He then took his katana and giant shuriken as he then perform some of his gymnastics in the air, resulting in sword strikes and such perfect marksmanship and swordsmanship techniques that he somehow can do naturally and like a true ninja.

After performing his ninja skills in front of his friends, Shadow Cat then pressed the Ultimatrix Symbol on his chest, blinding everyone in the familiar emerald flash as he turned back to normal and activated the dial, the familiar core popping up with the alien hologram above the hourglass symbol.

"Okay, now that I've showed you guys Jumping Jack and Shadow Cat, it's time to see what my new Faunus form can do." Ben stated excitingly, finding his new transformation and slamming the core down, once again, blinding everyone with the green flash of light.

In Ben's place was a blonde haired, green eyed, Monkey Faunus with a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair. His blonde hair was wild and unkept as it reached about his lower back. He was wearing a set of light Chinese armor with an opening for his tail. On the front of the armor was a traditional Chinese Dragon with a broad sword in one hand and the sheath in the other as the Ultimatrix symbol was placed on his chest. He has a golden crown ending in a swirl at the rest of his forehead, restraining his long hair to keep it out of his face. He has a long, bronze staff that was perfectly balanced as the staff itself is about 7 feet long and possessing a red cloth that covers the middle of it.

"Whoa, that is AWESOME!" Ruby screamed, checking out every piece of armor to see if there was any secrets as her silver eyes were sparkling as she was checking out the staff.

"I admit that is cool but what are you going to call this one." Yang said with a small blush when she saw his golden tail.

"Don't know yet, but let's see what it can do." Ben said swinging his staff around with skills of a master before putting it in the ground and jumping up high in the trees disappearing.

"That was cool! Now come on down, Ben." Yang called out, only hearing the sounds of rustling trees and mischievous laughter in return.

"C'mon, Ben, it's hot out here!" Coco complained before Ben appeared right in front of her face, hanging upside down as he stole her hat and sunglasses from her.

"Yoink! Catch me if you can!" the newer Monkey Faunus taunted, laughing the whole time at his big sister figure's face.

Coco just stood there in shock and now in anger since no one and she means no one touches her hat and sunglasses and lives as they get away with it.

"Uh, Ben? Maybe you should give Coco her hat and sunglasses back." Velvet stated, nervously backing up and taking Kirby with her.

"Hmm... Nope! Haha- Ahh!" Ben shouted, forcing himself to dodged gunfire from Coco's purse/mingun, making it into a dance until he grabbed his staff.

"That's Cheating!" Ben shouted using his staff to block every bullet before it started to extend.

"Oh... I like this!" Ben exclaimed using his staff to pole vault over Coco, knocking her to the ground.

"For shooting me, I am going to use my most powerful attack!" Ben finished as if the heavens themselves heard his cry as the sky started to thunder and the mountains began to shake.

"SPECIAL ATTACK!...Tickle Time." Ben announced, tickling his big sister figure all over her sides.

"Haha Haha S- S- Stop it!" Coco said trying to escape but couldn't as she was letting out a lot of giggles as Ben was tickling her ticklish spots.

"Never." Ben shouted dramatically, continuing to tickle the Fashionista of Beacon.

"Ben..." Yang stated, witnessing her boyfriend tickle her senior as her anger and jealously started to kick in.

"What?" Ben asked until he saw his girlfriend staring at him as her eyes were now red, causing to tremble in fear as a chill went down his spine while Ruby, Rex, and Velvet had a look of amusement on their faces as Ben was trembling in fear of his girlfriend's jealousy.

"Stop." Yang replied with a glare, her rage and jealously fueling her up as she wanted Ben to tickle her ticklish spots. Even though she was told by him that he only sees Coco and Velvet like big sisters to him if he had one.

"Fine." Ben said, adding a dramatic sigh as he stopped tickling Coco.

"What are you going to call this one?" Rex asked while thinking, _'Bobo would love this form.'_

"Hmm how about… **Monkey King!** " The now named Monkey Faunus announced as he made some noises like Spidermonkey.

"Cool name, but how did you turn into a Fannus?" Sun asked from his place at the top part of the tree as everyone began to turn his attention on him.

"Sun, how long have you been up there?" Rex asked, already pointing the Slam Cannon at him.

"Ever since I heard gunfire, I never got to ask any of my questions since the night at the docks." Sun explained holding his hands up in surrender as Rex put away his Slam Cannon.

"Alright, what are your questions?" Monkey King asked crouching down on the ground like a real monkey as his fellow Monkey Faunus jumped from the his spot on the tree and landed near the group.

* * *

 **Three long explanations later...**

"So let me see if I've got this all down... You are Human but your also called an "EVO" which stands for "Exponentially Variegated Organism" as your powers come from these micro machines in your body, these..."Nanites." And you're just an ordinary Human with a watch that turns you into over a million aliens and only starting to unlock your dormant "Anodite" Powers that you inherited from your grandmother who is an energy being that can manipulate Mana which is the equivalent to Aura and then you and Yang here adopted Kirby who is an actual alien and to top it all off, both you and Rex come from alternate worlds that are parallel to each other. Anything else I missed?" Sun asked, little weirded out as Ben and Rex told him their origins and the fact that Ben's watch scanned his Faunus DNA allowing him to transform into his fellow sub-species of Faunus.

"Nope, but that about covers it. Now please don't tell anyone this!" Ruby begged not wanting Sun to tell everyone in Remnant.

"Relax, I won't say a thing, It's not like anyone would believe me. Anyway, I have one request to make." Sun announced, wanting to get his request accepted.

"What is your condition?" Coco asked pulling down her shades.

 **BGM - The Forbidden Kingdom Music - Monkey King Released**

"I want to fight my fellow monkey." Sun stated, pulling out his staff as he wanted to fight Ben who is technically a Monkey Faunus due to his watch which he finds it cool.

"That I can do." Ben agreed, extending his staff as sent Sun flying into a tree.

"Cheap shot, dude! But that won't happen again." Sun retorted, using his semblance to create clones and using the other to throw him self.

Blocking strike for strike, blow for blow, the two Monkey Faunus were moving so fast, it appeared that they were just blurs of light that not even the naked eye can track and keep up with due to being faster than the eyes can see.

"Your pretty good for a beginner." Sun complimented, using his tail to pull Monkey King out by his feet.

"That hurts, but can you do this?" Monkey King asked, backflipping away as he landed on the ground. His eyes started to glow bright pink with Mana as his staff was glowing the same color and to the shock of everyone present, the staff started to float and attack Sun like it has a mind of its own.

"This is probably the weirdest fight I've ever had." Sun stated going on the defensive.

Getting an idea, Monkey King quickly jumped into a peach tree and started to break some of the dead branches.

"Alright, this is just getting ridiculous! C'mon out and and fight like a real monkey!" Sun shouted in annoyance before he was hit in the head with a peach.

"You rang?" Monkey King asked with a cocky smile, as he started to hit Sun with the broken branches by throwing them at him, however, it was only just annoying him.

"This isn't funny anymore." Sun stated making two clones and attacking Monkey King with an over head strike.

As Ben was blocking to the amazement of everyone, two Ultimatrix Green Aura clones of Ben appeared, knocking out the two yellow Aura clones of the leader of Team SSSN out of existence.

 **BGM ends**

"Whoa! Whoa! Did Ben just **_copy_** my Semblance?" Sun asked, breaking off in shock as Ben managed to perform his semblance.

"I don't know, I thought someone's Semblance was supposed to be based on someone's soul." Rex added, confused of how his partner was able to copy the Monkey Faunus's semblance.

"Well, yes it is, but it is also more than that." Ruby said remembering the first time she has unlocked her semblance.

"How so?" Monkey King asked as he turned back to normal, while unknowingly his shaggy brown hair and eyebrows were now blonde and his green eyes were now blue just like Sun's.

"Velvet, if you Please?" Coco asked looking at the one with the most knowledge.

"Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. The nature of one's Semblance is noted as representing an aspect of their character. However, a person's Semblance can be similar to the Semblances of their parents or other family members. For instance, the Schnee family Semblance, summoning glyphs, is completely hereditary." Velvet explained.

"But that does not explain how I copied his Semblance." Ben said as his blue eyes turned back to their normal green shade as well as his shaggy blonde hair and eyebrows were now brown again.

"I'm getting to that already, hold your horses!" Velvet added as she continued. "While yes there has been some incidences where people have had a Copy Semblance like mine, but there has never been one like your to my knowledge." Velvet finished as she was fascinated by Ben somehow unlocking his semblance.

"So, mine was just a fluke?" Ben asked getting a nod from the Rabbit Faunus.

"Well there is only one real way to find out, try to use Ruby's." Rex suggested wanting to see if his partner's semblance really is a copy semblance.

"Okay... but how?" Ben asked looking at Ruby for an explanation.

"To use mine, all I have to do is think about going super fast." Ruby explained like it was so simple.

"Really that's it?" Rex asked, surprised that of how his girlfriend uses her semblance.

"Yep, but you might want to get a helmet." Ruby added, remembering how she lost count of the many times she hit her head whenever she uses her semblance ever since she unlocked it during her training one day at Signal Academy with her Uncle Qrow who was once her teacher before he quit to work for Ozpin.

"I should be fine, I have been using super speed since I was ten as XLR8 and Fasttrack when I unlocked him before I met Rex." Ben explained as he thought and tried to copy Ruby's semblance.

As they all back up in case something happened, they were not disappointed to see Ben burst into green rose petals and take off as he crashed into a tree headfirst.

"You could have warned me about the rose petals blocking my vision." Ben stated holding his face in pain.

"Sorry about th- Did your eyes and hair just changed color?!" Ruby exclaimed, seeing Ben's normal green eyes that were now sliver and his shaggy brown hair changed to black that gradates to dark red at the tips just like her and her later mother.

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked before Coco picked him off the ground and handed him a hand mirror for him to see.

"What the heck?" Ben asked seeing his silver eyes changing back to their emerald green shade and his shaggy black gradating to dark red hair changed back to his normal brown.

"That was weird, it might be like mine you could take on the characteristics of the person that you are copying." Yang theorized, wondering if her boyfriend can copy her semblance.

"Maybe I'll ask Ozpin later." Ben added grabbing Kirby from Velvet as the sun was starting to set.

"Ready for dinner, Kirby?" Ben asked getting a happy nod in response from his adopted son.

"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Daddy?" **(What's for Dinner Daddy?)** Kirby asked, excited that his daddy was cooking tonight.

"I'm making Lasagna." Ben replied making his partner and there respected girlfriends happy since they love Ben's pasta.

"Poyo! Poyo!" **(Yay! Pasta!)** Kirby cheered happilyy.

"What is Lasagna?" Sun asked confused along with Coco and Velvet as they've never heard of such a dish like that in Remnant.

"Oh, I forgot this is not Earth. Lasagna is a dish from a place called Italy; It's a layer of meat, noodles, cheese, and sometimes Spinach." Ben explained getting a confused nod from Sun and his two older sister figures of Team CFVY.

"Anyway, anyone else want to come?" Rex asked since Ben always makes extra.

"No thanks! I got to go back to Haven and work on my staff." Sun replied as he had to politely decline as his team was still waiting for him back in his dorm at Haven. While he wanted to try this Lasagna Ben's making he couldn't cause he had to go back to Haven.

"Sorry Ben, but our team has a mission in the morning." Velvet added, regretfully since she and Coco loves Ben's Cooking especially his Red Velvet and Coffee cakes.

"Maybe next time." Coco finished as she agreed with Velvet as they both loved Ben's Coffee making skills and the desserts he makes.

"Oh well, more for us." Yang said happily as they see Sun jumped from tree to tree making his way back to Haven.

After he left Rex built his Rex Ride along with his helmet as he pulled his goggles down, Ruby hopping on as she wore her red biker's helmet and red-tinted goggles as she wrapped her arms around Rex's waist.

Ben then transformed into Echo Echo and created two more clones as they were each going to take the three girls back to Beacon again in their own way like before.

"Okay, boys, let's do this!" Echo Echo Prime exclaimed as he turned the Ultimatrix symbol and pressed it, changing him into Ultimate Spidermonkey as Velvet hopped onto his back and wrapped her arms gently but tightly around his neck as she wanted to enjoy the thrill of web swinging with her little brother figure who was now an Ultimate Arachnichimp.

Echo Echo #2 then turned and pressed his Ultimatrix symbol to transform into Wildmutt as he let out a roar, Coco hopping onto his back, ready to ride the Vulpimancer like a cowgirl on her horse if she can get a saddle that she can basically make for Ben's Vulpimancer form whenever she wants to ride him anytime.

And finally, after turning his Ultimatrix symbol and pressing it, Ditto #3 transformed into Upgrade as the Galvanic Mechamorph merged with Yang's motorcycle, Bumblebee, upgrading it into a futuristic alien-tech Remnant enhanced motorcycle with flying capabilities.

Yang then wore her yellow biker's helmet and yellow-tinted goggles with Kirby in her backpack as he wore a pink biker's helmet with Ben's Ultimatrix symbol and Yang's burning heart emblem as he wore pink-tinted goggles that Yang gave to him as she also gave Ruby her helmet and goggles whenever she rides with her on Bumblebee.

The group than began their trip back to Beacon with Velvet holding on tight to Ultimate Spidermonkey as he web swing through the treea, Coco riding Wildmutt as he started tracking his way back of how he arrived here with his sense of smell, Yang and Kirby riding Bumblebee merged with Upgrade as the alien enhanced motorcycle began flying high into the sky, and Ruby holding on tight as she and Rex took off on the Rex Ride as they all made their way back to Beacon.

Coco and Velvet then waved at the five as they went back to their dorm as the two Heroes and two Huntresses-in-Training walked back to Team 10's Dorm and went inside only to find Weiss and Blake standing inside as they looked like they were actually waiting for them.

* * *

 **Team 10's Dorm**

"What are you two doing here?!" Yang demanded, her Lilac eyes now Red again as she saw her partner and Weiss standing right inside Team 10's dorm.

"We're not here to argue, we just want to talk..." Weiss spoke quietly, shooting nervous glances at Ben remembering how he spanked her with an "Aura" construct of a whip and literally unleashed a sonic scream from one of his powerful forms that managed to knock her and Blake out as he injured their ears and were almost permanently deaf including Blake.

"Privately." Blake added as she too was sparing nervous glances at the two boys especially Ben as he literally screamed in her ears, especially her Faunus ears as they were also injured by those sonic blasts that she and Weiss suffered.

Basically, Ben warned her and Weiss to be grateful of how he didn't crank up the Volume to 11 which that he would've damaged her Faunus hearing permanently in the first place along with her and Weiss's human hearing. In other words, making them permanently deaf.

"While being outside?!" Rex added, glaring at the two.

"What do you want?!" Ruby demanded wanting nothing more than to get back together with her team but can't with how they treat her and her sister's boyfriends.

"Look we're sorry we let our curiosity get the better of us, but can please we go back to being teammates?" Weiss begged, literally wanting to bury the hatchet and let bygones be bygones.

"We would love to be a team again, but it's not that simple." Yang replied calming down with the help of Kirby.

"We understand that, we promise that we'll stop for good." Weiss nodded, agreeing to what Yang was implying.

"And to show that we're serious, me and Weiss are willing to go under Ben's mind reading form to prove our intentions." Blake finished, shocking their partners, Kirby, and their respective boyfriends.

"I have never agreed to that!" Weiss added until Blake glared at her.

"Then do you have a better way of earning forgiveness?" Blake asked making Weiss mumble a no.

"Fine, but if either one of you is lying, I will _**NEVER**_ trust both of you again!" Yang shouted bringing her boyfriend in as Kirby snuggled into her chest, calming her down again.

"Are you two really willing to go under AmpFibian's mind reading?" Ben asked skeptically, receiving two nods in return.

"Alright, if you're sure." Ben finished changing into his fifth Andromeda Alien, his Amperi form, AmpFibian once again.

"All right lets see if you are telling the truth." AmpFibian stated putting a tentacle on each head.

They waited for about ten minutes before AmpFibian removed his tentacles and turned back to normal in the familiar green flash.

"They are telling the truth." Ben announced, making Kirby cheer in happiness as his family stopped fighting and forgave each other.

"Now that we both know you're telling the truth, would you like to stay for dinner?" Rex asked the black and white members of Team RWBY as he forgave them.

"Sure, what are we having?" Blake asked, curious of what they will be eating for dinner.

"It's something that my mom made; She calls it Lasagna." Ben explained, gaining confused looks from the Ice Queen and the Kitty Cat.

* * *

 **Team 10's Dormitory Kitchen**

 **10 minutes later...**

After buying the ingredients and the materials they needed, Ben transformed into Heatblast as he used the Pyronite's powers to cook everything without a conventional oven, causing the Lasagna to be perfectly cooked in recorded time.

"So, what's going to happen now that you and Yang are planning on moving back into the dorm?" Weiss asked her partner, really enjoying the Lasagna that Ben made for dinner.

"I don't know yet, let's just see where it goes from here." Ruby replied as she continued to eat her Lasagna.

"That's fair... So, are we a team again?" Blake asked hoping that Team RWBY is back together.

"I think we're a team again." Yang replied, spoon feeding Kirby as she now sported a small smile on her face.

"That's actually good to hear. But just so you know, we still won't be telling you our secrets right away." Ben stated as he was making some more Lasagna.

"We know, I would surprised if you and Rex did tell us." Weiss added as she was slowly warming up to the Human Shapeshifter and Human EVO.

"You could make a lot of money if you open a restaurant and sell this!" Blake exclaimed, enjoying her Lasagna especially since Ben added some anchovies in hers.

"Nah. I don't got that kind of time. Plus, my mom is a way much better cook than me." Ben said surprising the two black and white members of Team RWBY.

 _'If he is this good then how good is his mom?'_ the two thought in amazement.

"Well, it's getting late and we got school tomorrow." Rex stated making everyone finish their food up.

"Right, I think we are going to stay here in Team 10's dorm for the night." Yang added wiping Kirby's face with a wipe, the Mariana sauce from his Lasagna painted on his cheeks dripping onto his bib as Yang managed to clean him up.

"Okay, but what are you going to do with the leftovers?" Blake asked and her question was answered as to hers and Weiss's shock, it all got sucked into Kirby's mouth leaving nothing left before he cutely burped and giggled.

"Where does it all go?" Weiss asked in fascination, examining every spot on Kirby's body as she put his hands on his cheeks.

"Not sure, but we had him swallow a security camera and all we saw was an endless void full of food." Rex replied surprising everyone.

"Well then, Good night everyone." Blake said as she was still in shock of her partner's adopted baby that possessed a huge appetite for food.

* * *

 **Ben's Universe**

Meanwhile, in a wide open area outside of Bellwood, a green Concorde jet that is actually a standard issue Plumber jet is seen parked as three people were checking everything that will help them on their trip.

Kevin, Gwen, and Verdona were preparing everything they need on their official journey to another universe.

"Are you sure this will work? We could wait for Azmuth to make a portal." Kevin asked preparing the "RB3" AKA The Rust Bucket 3 for launch.

"We don't have that kind of time, Kevin. For all we know, Ben could be dying and has no way of getting help." Gwen stated in reply, as she transformed into her full Anodite form.

"I know, I know. I heard you the last fourteen times." Kevin added rolling his eyes as already knowing that she has the right to be worried about his best friend.

"Quiet both of you! This ritual takes a lot of concentration... If we do even one thing wrong, we could very well end up in the world between worlds." Verdona explained as she was also already in her full Anodite form by taking off her elderly human form like a costume.

"Got it. Do we have everything?" Kevin asked his girlfriend, checking everything they packed for their great journey to another alternate universe in the Cosmos and of course to see his best friend again.

"We got both cars, change of clothing, weapons, gadgets, a fully stocked kitchen, and rations." Gwen explained, holding a purple and gold miniature book in her hands.

As she turned the pages for the incantation that will initiate the ritual, she prayed that this ritual that she and her Anodite grandmother were about to do will hopefully work as it will locate Ben through his Mana and it will take them to him in the universe that he's staying in.

The book that Gwen uses with her magic is her Grimoire or her spellbook. Due to her Anodite heritage, Gwen can perform feats of magic through casting magical, mystical spells, and reciting spoken incantations thus enabling her to use various magical powers and abilities.

Gwen kept this book as a souvenir since it originally belonged to her old enemy, Charmcaster, which she still hates for. She also brings this book to school probably to secretly read the incantations to help hone her magic skills of speaking incantations and despite being self-taught, she is far more powerful than Charmcaster and her uncle Hex even though she is less knowledgeable than them.

Finally, She has also learned to astral project through magic in other words entering the astral plane of existence in her Anodite astral projection.

"Ready, kiddo?" Verdona asked her favorite hybrid granddaughter, charging up her Mana for the ritual.

"Ready, Grandma Verdona." Gwen replied doing the same.

 _ **"Another world**_

 _ **To go to as I please**_

 _ **When it is fully formed by the Gods and Goddesses**_

 _ **I can travel there with ease**_

 _ **With just a thought, this world will pause**_

 _ **And the other unlocks**_

 _ **I travel to the other world**_

 _ **Where in its space I walk**_

 _ **I travel back in seconds**_

 _ **My body resumes its place**_

 _ **I do not suffer damage**_

 _ **From traversing time and space**_

 _ **From my private station**_

 _ **I can change the dimension around**_

 _ **Only I can use this**_

 _ **With its power unbound**_

 _ **In this space I walk with ease**_

 _ **And safely return**_

 _ **Kindle this world within my heart**_

 _ **So to life it may burn**_

 _ **So mote it be.''**_

As the two Anodites finished speaking the incantation for the ritual in unison, a bright magenta portal began opened in the night sky, that no doubt would lead them to their lost loved one, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson.

"It's open, let's go!" Kevin shouted flying the Rust Bucket 3 through the portal while activating the clocking device with the other two Anodites flying close behind.

As soon as they entered the portal, the portal closed with a pop. The three closest friends/relatives of the Ultimatrix-bearer will be prepared to explore an alternate universe for the first time.

They along with Ben and Rex will help impact and change the World of Remnant as you readers may know it.

* * *

 **Omake: The Tale of the Missing Alien.**

 **Team RWBY's Dorm**

"Kirby?! Kirby?! Kirby, this isn't fun anymore!" Yang cried out in worry, searching for her missing adopted baby. It's been an hour since Kirby gone missing in Beacon, and Yang at first thought he was playing hide and seek in her dorm as she playfully tried to find him. But a few hours later, she was now feeling scared as she started turning her dorm upside down with the help of Ruby as they still could couldn't find him. She was hyperventilating that if someone had found her baby and sold him away to the Council and Atlas military for experimentation she will be scared as he would be experimented on and crying in pain.

"Yang, we've been looking for him for the past hour. Let's just call Ben so he can track him down." Ruby suggested, hoping that her half-sister would listen to her. But unfortunately, she felled on deaf ears as her older half-sister started to break down, crying while thinking of different scenarios of what could've really happened to Kirby.

 **Scenario one.**

We see a cliché mad scientist lab room full of different Instruments for drawing blood to dissection.

"Hello, freak, Today's experiment won't hurt." The scientists said who looked suspiciously like Mandart from Dexter's Laboratory, making Kirby cry out in fear.

"It won't hurt you..." The Doctor said with a smirk.

"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Mommy!" **(I want my mommy!)** Kirby cried, trying to escape his cage that was barely big enough to hold him.

"Shut up, freak! You don't have a mommy, so stop crying." Mandart stated pushing a button to electrocute the cage, causing Kirby to cry out in pain.

"Now that is out of the way I think it is time for a dissection!" The Doctor roared, pulling out a drawer full of sharp, bloody Knives.

 **Scenario two.**

"This is so nice without that dumb blonde, isn't that right, Kirby?" Weiss asked to her adopted son.

"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Mommy." **(Yes it is Mommy.)** Kirby said as he was inside the Schnee Manor playing with a coloring book.

"How anyone saw her to be a mother is beyond me." Weiss stated cutting a slice of cake for her son.

"Mommy, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo." **(Mommy she is out there again.)** Kirby said looking out the window as he saw the creepy blonde woman outside the Manor.

"Just ignore her, Kirby, she'll go away eventually." Weiss replied closing the window curtains.

 **Scenario three.**

Poyo! Poyo, Mommy." **(Wee! Faster Mommy.)** Kirby commanded, getting a piggy back ride from Ruby.

"OK, faster it is." Ruby agreed, gaining more speed with her semblance. As they continued to run, they saw Yang up ahead beside a puddle.

"Ruby, I want my baby-." Yang began before...

 ***Splash!***

"back..." she finished as Ruby rushed past her as her boots made contact with the water, soaking Yang's hair and her clothing in the process as she now sported an irritated look on her face.

 **Back in Team RWBY's Dorm**

"I won't let you take my baby away!" Yang screamed, her semblance fully active as she was shaking Ruby.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked confusedly as her sister ignored her in favor of shaking her more until they heard a familiar giggle above them.

They saw Kirby peeking out from the air ducts in their dorm.

"KIRBY, YOU GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW!" Yang shouted in full panic mode.

"Poyo! Poyo!" **(OK! Wee!)** Kirby stated, jumping down from the air duct as he floated down slowly as Yang managed to catch him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Yang exclaimed with tears of joy as she hugged her baby, relieved that he is safe and wasn't kidnapped.

"Poyo, Poyo, Mommy?" **(What's wrong Mommy?)** Kirby asked not understanding why his mother is crying.

"Promise me, you'll never hide in the vents like that again. I thought you were actually missing, I thought you were gone and taken away!" Yang explained, her eyes stained with tears as she looked at him dead in the eyes, making him realized of what he'd done that upset her.

"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Mommy. Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo..." ( **I'm so sorry, Mommy. I promised that I won't hide in the vents and scare you like that again. I love you...)** Kirby replied, hugging his mother as he apologized to her for his actions.

"It's okay... And, I love you too." Yang replied as she felt Ruby hugging both of them, relieved that Kirby has been found and joining them into the Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen family group hug.

* * *

 **BGM - Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2013 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies (2013)**

 **Rex Salazar: Hi, I'm Rex Salazar. So, after me, Ben, Ruby, and Yang accepted the Ice Queen and Kitty Cat's apology, Team RWBY was back together. So, I'm glad that Weiss and Blake are going to earn me and my partner's trust the** **natural way. Although, me and Ben were really starting to get tired of all the racism and discrimination of Faunus here in Vale and the rest of the World of Remnant. So that's when Ben and I came up with a plan during Winter Break that will not only will tackle those problems, but it will also bring down one man who is known to be a highly influential individual in Remnant that is connected to not only to the upper echelons of high society in Atlas, but also close connections to the brass of the Atlesian Military. Jacques Schnee, President of The Schnee Dust Company, and who is also Weiss's father.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien...**

 **Winter Break**

 **Taiyang Xiao Long: So you both are from an alternate dimension where you are what is known as "EVO" and you are from another alternate world that is parallel to his as your watch lets you turn into over 1 million different aliens and now you are unlocking your powers on your grandma side who is an alien and finally this cute pink puffball whose name is Kirby and he is my first grandson?**

 **Rex Salazar:** **It's true, all of it.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Well folks I know what you're telling me what did I have Weiss and Blake argue with their partner's about their boyfriends secrets? Well like I said, how would you feel in this** **situation as your girlfriend is very loyal to you and trusts you after you tell her your secrets? Think about it. Anyway, I've told you that they'll apologize in this chapter as Team RWBY is back together and this time, Weiss and Blake will earn our two heroes trust in the natural way. Well, tune in next time for Issue 18 where our two heroes after finishing the their First Semester will began to stay at their girlfriends house along with Kirby in the large island of Patch during the Winter Break and hopefully, one overprotective father won't kill them. Peace!**


	21. V1 I18: Winter Break

Volume 1 Issue 18: Winter Break

 **Beacon Courtyard**

It has been a month since Team RWBY has came back together, and Weiss and Blake were slowly beginning to earn the heroes trust.

Even though they're on good progress, they have a long way to go in order to learn about there secrets.

As the month passed by, the boys became more and more disgusted with Jacques Schnee, President of the Schnee Dust Company, and with the racism towards Faunus until they both came up with a plan to tackle both problems at once.

They have been taking steps to buy up Dust mines and mining equipment to not only end racism, but also take Jacques Schnee down a few pegs.

They finally decided on a name it took half of the night but they finally decided to go with the name they came up with: " **HEROES UNITED: DUST AND SHIPPING COMPANY**."

Once the paperwork goes through, they will have the land for their official headquarters as Ben will use Jury Rigg to build the headquarters on the island of Patch that would be located close to Yang and Ruby's home.

"So, any plans for winter break?" Nora asked her friends while eating her pancakes.

"No, I'm going to stay here for winter break with you guys." Jaune replied since all of Team JNPR is staying together.

"I'm going to the book store tomorrow! Ninjas of Love: Part 2 comes out!" Blake said excitingly, but immediately started to cower under Yang, Ruby, and Ben's glare since they caught Kirby trying to read it which resulted in Ruby hitting her with the said book and saying that it corrupted him, Yang trying to talk with him about why that book is for grown-ups, and Ben telling that Blitzwolfer would like to have a word with her.

"I hope you won't keep it where Kirby can get it. Right, Blake?" Ben asked the Cat Faunus with everyone else amused since he chased her all around Beacon as Blitzwolfer.

"I don't understand how you can read that kind of stuff." Weiss added, secretly loving the Ninjas of Love series as she loved the sex parts and the image of the naked male protagonist and his length whose size its like a katana and of course the sex scenes in the chapters.

"You weren't complaining when I caught you reading it." Blake replied, amused by the Ice Queen's prudish attitude and naughty side.

"I was doing research!" Weiss exclaimed, blushing so hard since she was caught red handed.

"Right... "Research..." Got it..." Rex added sarcastically.

"Welp, the five of us are going to Patch to introduce our boyfriends and Kirby to my dad." Yang stated making everyone stop as they turned their attention on her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea to bring Kirby. What if your dad does not accept him?" Pyrrha asked carefully, not wanting to set the blonde brawler off.

"Relax, Pyrrha, he'll love Kirby. Everyone loves Kirby." Ruby replied confidently.

"She has a good point." Ren added since all the facts are true.

Ever since Team JNPR and CFVY were introduced to Kirby, Yang ask them to be his babysitters as they would do the following things with him.

Nora would try to feed him pancakes and coffee since she adores his appetite, Pyrrha would help him draw with crayons on paper as he cutely drew a picture of himself, parents and aunt and uncle along with them and CFVY included.

Coco cutely dressing him up like a little fashion model like putting a beret and scarf on him, Velvet reading him fairy tale stories while he plays with her ears, Ren receiving help from him to cook, and Jaune telling him that if his seven sisters and mother saw him then they would love to play with him and also would love to babysit him.

Yatsuhashi and Fox since they've been told how Kirby wields Galaxia that he inherited from his birth father and used it to fight Roman, they told him that they can train with the training dummy as they've gotten Yang's approval along with Ben since no one at Beacon will see him.

"If you're sure. But if you're going to leave, you better do it quick! 'Cause the airship leaves in twenty minutes." Jaune explained, pointing towards the airships flying towards Beacon.

"You're right, we still need to gather the rest of our stuff." Ben agreed, getting up and walking towards there dorm to pack their bags for their Winter Break along with Ruby and Yang to pack their bags including their cosplay outfits of their mothers.

* * *

 **Patch**

 **Xiao Long-Rose Family Home**

 **3 hours later...**

Through Ruby and Yang's offer, Ben and Rex decided to spend their winter break with them at their home in Patch, a large island to the west of Vale. Since it's winter, there is a possible chance that there will be snow everywhere on the ground, but the group didn't seem to mind as their clothing protected them from the cold weather.

It took an hour for the airship to land in the city of Vale, another hour for our two heroes and their respective girlfriends to board a ship to Patch, and another hour on motorcycles: Bumblebee and the Rex Ride, to drive to a house on the island, making it ten o'clock as the four arrived at a house.

Their house is a two story log cabin with a metal roof in dull red as its interior features wooden walls and floorboards throughout the house itself.

"We're here!" Yang said in a song voice as she parks her ride with Ben and Kirby hopping off along with Rex putting away the Rex Ride as Ruby got off.

The four of them began walking to the front door of the place that they will stay for two weeks during their Winter Break.

"This is where your Aunt Ruby and I grew up Kirby, and now it's your turn." Yang stated giving her son a piggy back ride as he was staring at the house.

"Poyo, Poyo, Grandpa, Poyo?" **(Is my grandpa here?)** Kirby asked his mother as he and his family approached the house, but also feeling slight nervous of meeting his grandpa.

"He should be sleeping in since it is a Saturday." Ruby replied before seeing her nephew's nervous expression.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked as she looked at her nephew who had a worried expression.

"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Daddy, Poyo?" **(What if he doesn't like me, Daddy and Uncle Rex?)** Kirby asked nervously.

"I'm sure he will love you, Kirby, along with your father and uncle." Yang replied putting his fears to rest as she unlocked the door with the house keys, allowing her, Ruby, and their boyfriends to enter through the front door.

As the four walked inside, the four of them were standing in the living room. The center of the living room is dominated by a light green rug, with a dark green couch and matching chair and a wooden coffee table centered in the rug. Between the couch and chair is an end table with a lamp on it, and at the other end of the couch is Zwei's dog bed.

At the end of the rug is a wooden TV stand with a holographic projector lying on top of it and a potted plant at one end. On the wall behind the TV stand is a doorway leading to the kitchen, a large portrait depicting a night scene, and a shelving unit containing numerous books.

To the left of the couch is a large brick fireplace with small pictures on the mantle and a large landscape featured above the grate. To the right of the couch is a corner staircase leading upstairs, with the door to a cabinet and a pair of small landscape pictures underneath. A low bookshelf and another green rug lie along the wall at the end of staircase, topped by another lamp. A trio of landscapes are vertically stacked on the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

Behind the couch is the front door. A barrel is tucked in the corner of this wall, next to the fireplace. There are at least three windows in the room, all hung with matching green curtains.

"Dad, we're home!" Ruby shouted for their dad as she and Yang were happy to be home.

"In the kitchen." a male voice shouted, presumably their dad. "Okay, we also brought some people you would love to meet." Yang added, as she turned to look at Ben and Rex as the two of them were feeling nervous since they were about to meet her and Ruby's overprotective father who also loves to tell puns just like Yang.

Kirby, however, just stood next to Ben with a small look of fear on his face as Yang sent him a small assuring smile as she rubbed his head, signaling to him that everything will be fine as she managed to calm him down.

After that, Ruby and Yang decided to enter the kitchen as their boyfriends waited for their instructions of when to come in and meet their father.

The kitchen is a large room that also doubles as the dining area. It is accessible by an doorway leading from the living room. On the wall to the immediate right of the door is a shelving unit containing various books and another doorway, with a small landscape painting tucked away in the corner. A shovel can be seen leaning against this wall as well.

In front of the archway is a large yellow rug, a mid-sized wooden dining table decorated by a matching yellow table runner and green bowl containing various fruits, and a pair of chairs with green cushion. A landscape decorates the wall next to a large window behind the chairs on the wall opposite the archway, with cream curtains, next to a door leading outside. A coat rack is attached to the wall on the other side of the door with two coats hanging from the hooks.

The far end of the room contains numerous benches which wrap around the outer two walls. A large stove sits in the middle of the benches on side and a sink occupies the center of the other side. Both are directly beneath a window, though only the stove window is curtained. The wall behind the sink is decorated with a brick-style splash back and also supports five overhead cabinets. A drying rack sits on the right side of the sink. A large refrigerator is tucked in the corner against the wall opposite the sink.

In the kitchen, stood a man with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes which look lilac in the old Team STRQ photo. His facial hair consists of a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo similar to a heart. His hair was once a bright shade of gold, but in his older age it has notably grayed somewhat, still blond, but just far more wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm.

This is Taiyang Xiao Long, the father of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, the former member of Team STRQ along with Qrow and Raven Branwen, and now currently a professional Huntman and teacher of Signal Academy on Patch.

"Dad!" the two-half-sisters shouted as they run up to him and hug him.

"Hey girls! It's so nice to see you two again! Did you bring your team?" Taiyang greeted with a smile, giving his daughters a hug unaware of not seeing the boys and Kirby.

"Nope! We brought our boyfriends." Ruby replied with a smile, making her father tense at that word.

"Excuse me for one moment." Taiyang stated going to his room not seeing Kirby just yet.

"Rex, do you have a sudden feeling of dread?" Ben asked his partner nervously as he was sweating.

"Yep. And I'm glad it's not just me." Rex replied putting some of the bags on the table.

"Stop be so dramatic. So long as he does not bring out the scrapbook we'll be fine." Yang added as she and Ruby were amused by there boyfriends fear of their overprotective father.

Taiyang did come back, but it was not with the scrapbook. Instead, he brought out a double barrel shotgun and a dog.

The dog is a male black-headed tricolor Pembroke Welsh Corgi with gray eyes. Like some Pembroke Welsh Corgis, he has a bobbed tail which is nowhere near the length that would indicate him as being a Cardigan Welsh Corgi. He wears a red collar with a gold pendant bearing a vertical black bone and two black dots on either side and possibly containing his owner's information.

This is Zwei, Ruby and Yang's adorable pet dog.

"Step away from my daughters and nothing will happen..." Taiyang stated Pointing the gun at the two cowering boys who were hugging each other in fear with the dog growling at them.

"Poyoooo!" **(Waaaah!)** Kirby cried out from his spot between Ben's legs. As he started crying as his grandpa pointed a gun at his daddy and uncle.

"What the heck is that thing?" Taiyang asked pointing the gun towards the floor as Zwei stops growling.

The two of them were now staring at the pink baby puffball as he was still crying and hugged his father's leg.

"That is your first grandson." Yang replied like it is an everyday thing as she managed to calm down Kirby as her father seemed to process this before he dropped the gun and passed out to the ground.

"Well he took that better than I thought." Rex added before looking at Zwei who was walking towards Ruby.

"Hey, Zwei! How you been, boy?" Ruby asked her pet, who responded with a lick to her face.

Zwei then trotted over to Yang as she petted him, but also scolded him for scaring Kirby, Ben, and Rex like that as he held his head down in shame with his ears folded down as he apologized to her with a snuggle and lick to her face.

As soon as he was done with that, he obeyed Yang's orders to apologize to Kirby, Ben, and Rex.

Following his mistress's orders, he first trotted up to Ben and Rex, giving both of them a lick to face in apology as the two boys petted his head in reply, earning a happy bark from him.

As soon as he was done with that he then turned his attention on Kirby, who was still hugging Yang's leg in fear.

"Don't worry, Kirby. Zwei here won't bite, he's really friendly once you get to know him." Yang stated as she motioned Zwei to come closer to her as Kirby was hugging her leg in fear.

Once Kirby was encouraged to meet his mother and aunt's pet, he then saw Zwei walking up and stared at him with a smart look that most people would not usually find in a dog.

The Corgi continued to stare at Kirby for another minute before he started to put his nose on Kirby, smelling his scent as he was using his nose to sniff Kirby, putting his paws on his spherical body.

After a minute of sniffing the pink puffball, Zwei then started to lick Kirby, making him giggle as he was licking him in apology for growling at him.

He also added some snuggling as the pink puffball was now laughing, feeling the Corgi rubbing his face against his as he played with him, earning cute reactions from Ruby and Yang, and happy expressions from their boyfriends.

Kirby was giggling as he accepted his mother and aunt's pet, cuddling and hugging him with his stubby arms as the dog barked happily, accepting the fact to be saying that he didn't just like him, he loves him along with Ben and Rex.

 **BGM - Super Mario World - Yoshi Theme**

Once Kirby puts Zwei down, he then motioned Kirby to hop on his back, causing him to cheer happily as he then climbed onto his back. He then petted the Corgi's head and ears, earning a happy bark from him as he playfully waited for his commands.

"Well at least Zwei likes Kirby, lets just see how dad likes him." Yang stated taking out her scroll, recording a video of Kirby riding Zwei like a knight on his horse as he was holding his birth father's sword, Galaxia.

The pink puffball then commanded the Corgi to go a little faster as he was enjoying the ride of his life with his new canine companion.

The adorable Corgi carefully increased his speed as Kirby was now holding his sword in the air, playfully shouting that he is a Knight of Honor and Zwei is his trusty companion.

"I am so showing this to Weiss!" Ruby added, screaming in cuteness as she took out her scroll, joining with Yang of recording the adorable moment of their cute little adopted alien son/nephew riding their pet dog as the two of them were playing Dungeons and Dragons which brought back memories of them doing it when they were little.

 **BGM Ends**

* * *

 **Living Room**

 **3 hours later...**

"Oh man, my head." Taiyang mumbled, getting up from the couch in the living room as he sees Zwei laying in his doggie bed.

"Hey, Zwei! I just had the weirdest dream! The girls came home and not only did they both have boyfriends, but also Yang said that a pink puffball was my first grandson weird right?" Taiyang getting a shake from his dog.

"How is that not weird?" Taiyang asked in confusion.

"Because it actually happened." Ruby replied from the stairs with Rex.

"Wait you mean…" Taiyang said as Ruby began to nod her head.

"Where's Yang?" Taiyang asked before he heard a crash outside in his backyard.

Fearing the worst, Taiyang ran out to the backyard, seeing a lot of wood and metal along with a star-shaped spaceship.

"Are you sure this is deep enough? I mean if we're going to be spending a lot of time down there, we would want it to be really deep." Yang stated, holding Kirby who was wearing a hard hat that is green on one half and the other half yellow with Yang's burning heart emblem and Ben's Ultimatrix symbol.

"Yes, I'm sure. 'Cause this form is made for digging." her boyfriend replied who was now a yellow-armored body and looks much like a robot. His head is similar to a Greek Corinthian helmet with two horns or ears on it giving him the appearance of an armadillo. He has a gray tail and there are jackhammer parts on his elbows, wrists, and hands, creating the impression that this Alien is a digging robot. Despite the mechanical appearance, all of these aspects are in fact biological and natural to his race.

This is Armodrillo, the fourth Andromeda Alien that Ben acquired with the Ultimatrix during the Aggregor incident back in his universe.

"What are you doing?" Taiyang asked looking around in confusion.

"Building a shed and an underground lair to hide the ship." Yang replied nonchalantly.

"Ok, that's it! Everyone inside! I want an explanation NOW!" Taiyang demanded pointing inside where Rex and Ruby were waiting at the table as they waved at them, prompting Yang with Kirby and Armodrillo to transform back to normal as the three of them came back inside and sat on the chairs for the table in the kitchen.

"Girls, start explaining." Taiyang instructed, wanting explanations from his daughters about what is going on.

"Is it ok to tell him?" Yang asked her shapeshifting boyfriend, holding Kirby in her lap.

"Ozpin trusts him, so it's ok with me." Ben replied giving his permission to his new girlfriend, much to Taiyang's confusion.

"Go ahead." Rex added as he and Ruby gave them the nod of approval.

* * *

 **Kitchen/Dining Area**

 **Three long explanations later...**

"So, you are from alternate dimension, where you are Human but known as an "EVO" due to these microscopic machines in your body and you are from another alternate world that is parallel to his as your watch lets you transform into over 1 million different aliens and now you're unlocking your powers on your grandma's side who is an actual alien energy being that can manipulate this Aura-like energy called "Mana" and finally this cute pink puffball whose name is Kirby is my first grandson?" Taiyang asked skeptically, getting nods from all four.

"I only believe one of those stories." Taiyang said as he was now holding Kirby after much encouragement from his mother as he began to snuggle in his toned chest and strong arms.

"It's true! All of it." Rex added as he and Ben both nodded that they are from two parallel universes that are parallel to each other.

"Ah, sure... And I'm a Lucky Leprechaun... This is not actually a dog which is actually my magical dragon." Taiyang replied sarcastically.

"We'll prove it." Ben stated as he was engulfed in a flash of green light, forcing Taiyang and Kirby to cover their eyes along with the others.

In Ben's place was a humanoid pile of goo that can take any shape at will. The humanoid pile of goo is actually a unicellular organism that is generally green in color with a small, silver UFO-shaped device that projects a field of artificial gravity. This Anti-Gravity Projector allows him to be mobile in Earth's gravity which also projects his voice. Finally, he adorned the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

" **GOOP!** " the Polymorph shouted, making Taiyang believed him as he then used his willpower and Anti-Gravity Projector to shapeshift his body.

He shapeshifted into a planet with his green eyes as the Anti-Gravity Projector rotated around him like a satellite orbiting a planet while allowing him to walk on Remnant's gravity that was similar to his and Rex's Earth.

Taiyang then turned to Rex as he used his Nanites to generate the Smack Hands on his arms, slowly spinning them like drills, demonstrating their secondary function: Combat Drill.

Goop then turned into Upgrade as he then fused with Rex, forming the Upgrade Suit as the Smack Hands were upgraded to the Power Fists as the retractable spikes were seen sticking out of the back of the gauntlets.

"Okay, I believe you now..." Taiyang stated as he recomposed himself from the powers that these boys demonstrated as he honestly admit that they could defeat any professional Huntsmen and Huntresses along with the students who are in training as they can both combine their powers together.

"Good, any questions?" Rex asked getting a head shake from him.

"Good. Because I have a question for you, Dad. Oh! And Ruby, you and Rex take Kirby outside or something." Yang instructed earning a nod from them as they left with Kirby before her Lilac eyes turned Red.

"Why did you tell Uncle Qrow not to help me find mom?!" Yang demanded as her anger started to kick in.

"What?! How did you find out about that?" Taiyang asked, shocked and surprised that Yang managed to find out the plan that he came up with and convinced Qrow to follow it.

"The night after I met and adopted Kirby." Yang replied as part of her hair was sticking up like Son Goku going Super Saiyan.

"How did you find out?" Taiyang asked as he was not at all affected by his oldest daughter's anger.

"I told her." Ben replied earning a glare from him.

"Why?" Taiyang asked his daughter now knowing about the plan of her to meet her mother after she graduated Beacon.

"She was spying on us during our date and I made her leave." Ben stated simply.

"Why was she spying on you?" the elder Xiao Long asked curiously, wondering why his ex-wife would be interested in her daughter's boyfriend.

"She wants me to join her Tribe because of my power. She'd try to kidnap me on my first night at Beacon until Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Qrow stopped her." Ben explained with a scowl as he still remembered of how Raven was watching him in her Corvidae form and almost tried to kidnap him when he was asleep as she managed to find out about his watch.

He and Rex were also told by the Headmaster that he used his magic to grant Qrow and Raven the ability to turn into their respective Corvidae or bird forms.

"You should leave right now, 'cause Raven won't stop until she has what she wants." Taiyang stated to the shapeshifter, making his oldest daughter frown at him with her eyes still red.

There was no way in heck that she would let her new boyfriend be kidnapped by her own mother, who left her the day she was born and not until she punches her right in the face, demanding answers of the truth of why she left her.

"If she does come, then she'll be in for one heck of a fight." Ben stated impressing Taiyang slightly, but he still had to make sure.

"You don't know how powerful she is or what she can do." Taiyang reasoned, not wanting his possible son-in-law to be hurt and captured by his ex-wife as she is described a monster in swordsmanship and combat.

He knew that Raven could only be defeated Qrow who is evenly matched with her in combat and swordsmanship according to Ozpin.

"I put an "X" on the moon, and I highly doubt that she has anything that can stop that." Ben retorted, shocking Taiyang since he watched the news feed of Way Big at the Docks with Roman Torchwick and members of the White Fang.

"WAIT?! THAT WAS YOU?!" Taiyang screamed, now feeling scared and regretting the fact that he pointed his double barrel shotgun at his oldest daughter's boyfriend who was the colossal Alien at the Docks who put an "X" on Remnant's shattered moon.

"Yep. That was my second most powerful alien, Way Big, my actual powerful alien is well... I'll let that be a surprise." Ben stated mischievously, not wanting to reveal his most powerful alien, his Celestialsapien form, Alien X, just yet since he'll only use Alien X when the time is right.

"Well, I have nothing left to say this, but you may date Yang." Taiyang said surpassing the two as he gave Ben his blessing.

"Really, just like that?" Ben asked because of the rumors Yang told him about at Signal academy about the "test." Taiyang would put the would be daters if he found out about it.

"You saved your universe a few times, put Roman Torchwick and the White Fang members in jail, and you put an "X" on the moon. Honestly, I don't think I could stop you even if I tried." Taiyang explained earning a hug from his oldest as she was glad that he accepted Ben.

"Thanks Dad..." Yang added, breaking the hug as she smiled at her father and his blessing.

"Now that is out of the way, send in Robot Boy. Because I need to have a word with him." Taiyang instructed his oldest daughter, wanting to talk with the Human EVO of dating his youngest daughter as she symbolizes Summer Roses's legacy or the last of the Silver-Eyed Warriors.

"You aren't going to scare him for life are you?" Ben asked playfully, knowing that Rex would be scared and nervous of talking with the overprotective father about the scythe-wielding girl having a crush on him and asking him on a date as they became an official couple along with him and Yang.

"Don't worry, I won't kill him; If that's what you're worried about." Taiyang explained, assuring the Ultimatrix-bearer that he won't hurt the Human EVO.

After the two left, Rex came in feeling a little nervous and afraid simultaneously.

"So, Rex Salazar, you wish to date my youngest daughter, Ruby Rose?" Taiyang asked the Human EVO, feeling surprisingly calm as he crossed his arms, slightly enjoying the fearful look on his face,

"Yes, sir. She means the whole world to me." Rex replied getting a small glare in return.

"Yes I'm sure, but I don't think that you're good enough for her." Taiyang explained as he was still unsure of whether he is worthy to date Ruby.

"What about Ben? You give him the ok?" Rex reasoned, trying to earn Taiyang's blessing and his respect.

"He put an "X" on the moon and what did you do during that time?" Taiyang explained as he pointed out some facts of how Ben managed to earn his blessing.

"Ruby got hurt. So, I was helping her get to safety." Rex answered, making Taiyang like him a bit but not enough to give his blessing.

"And what about Raven? She is no doubt interested in your powers and what would you do if she captured Ruby?" Taiyang added, asking his most important question if Raven would try to do that in order to kidnap the Human EVO for her Bandit Tribe.

"Then I would give myself up until she is safe, then I would take her down and she'll totally be getting Punk-Busted!" Rex answered again with loyalty in his tone and of course, a Nanite Machine or his "Builds" puns.

After five continuous minutes, Taiyang released a sigh.

"You may date Ruby… For now." Taiyang replied, earning a confused expression from Rex.

"For now?" Rex asked confused of what he does mean by that and thought he earned his blessing.

"While you did get Ruby to safety and you are very powerful, but Ruby is different…" Taiyang began to speak, before he began to look around for any bugs around the kitchen and in Rex's jacket to make sure Ruby was not listening in before speaking to the Human EVO in front of him.

"What do you know of the Silver-Eyed Warriors?" Taiyang asked very serious, of Rex knowing about the secrets of Ruby's eyes just like her late mother, Summer Rose.

"Ozpin told me about them of how the Grimm and Salem fear them." Rex replied remembering what Ozpin told him when he started to date Ruby along with Ben.

"How much did Ozpin tell you and Ben?" Taiyang asked wondering how much of his secrets he shared with the two boys.

"About the Maidens, the Relics, Salem, his curse, his magic, and Raven." Rex explained remembering all of the secrets that the Headmaster shared with him and Ben.

"Alright, we'll talk more later. For now, I would like to play with my grandson." Taiyang stated going outside to see his girls playing with his grandson.

 _'My grandson… that has a nice ring to it.'_ Taiyang thought, enjoying the description he described Kirby.

"So, Girls... What's with the underground shed?" Taiyang asked looking at the construction site before him as Ben who was Jury Rigg at the moment, was building the underground shed that will be concealed and hidden in his backyard.

"We need to hide his ship. But in case someone comes over, they might see it. So, Ben is using one of his alien forms to dig and build an underground chamber." Yang explained as she was watching Kirby play fetch with Zwei.

"But what will prevent someone from getting in?" Taiyang asked pointing out the fact that the shed needs a security system.

"I'm also making a DNA scanner and an Aura reader." Jury Rigg replied, still working on the shed with his enhanced speed.

"Okay, what are you going to do about sleeping arrangements? 'Cause you're not going to sleep with my daughters are you...?" Taiyang asked not wanting the two boys to do any "funny business" with them in their rooms.

He does not want his daughters to lose their virginity and to have sex with their boyrfriends unless they graduate, get married, and use protection.

"Don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch, Rex can take the guest room." Jury Rigg replied as he changed to Upgrade to finish up the shed.

"Alright, since I didn't expect you girls to bring anyone, I have to go to the store. I'll be back in an hour." Taiyang stated before Rex gave him his credit card.

"It's on me, get whatever you want." Rex explained.

"Thank you." Taiyang replied, leaving the house to go to the local grocery store in Patch.

* * *

 **The Kitchen**

 **Later at eight...**

"Wait he **ATE** a baby and you threatened to turn his intestines into a sweater?" Taiyang asked hearing some of the Ultimatrix-bearer's adventures and stories as they were all having dinner together at the table along with Kirby and Zwei.

"Yep. I was kind of hoping that Rath would do it." Ben explained with some of the Anodite anger bleeding through.

"Oh! Tell him about the time you gave birth." Yang added making her father do a spit take.

"What now...?" Taiyang asked scooting away from the Shapeshifter.

"Some aliens reproduce asexually and unfortunately, I had to go through one of them." Ben replied uncomfortably, still remembering the time as he gave birth to fourteen baby Necrofriggians since he was fifteen years old as Big Chill with the recalibrated prototype Omnitrix.

"I want to hear more about you and Rex story's later, but it's time for Bed." Taiyang stated putting the dishes in the sink.

"Ruby, please put the leftovers up." Taiyang ordered his youngest daughter.

"No need, dad. Kirby, you can do it, but spit out the dishes." Yang instructed her baby, waiting to see her father's reaction.

With a suction of a black hole, all the leftovers where quickly pulled into Kirby's mouth before he spit the dishes out.

"Good boy." Ben complimented, rocking the sleepy alien as he gave off a cute yawn.

"Where does it all go?" Taiyang asked fascinated and horrified at the same time of his grandson's abilities.

"From what we've gathered, his stomach is an entire different dimension. We sent a camera in it and it never came out." Rex replied still remembering the time of how he, Ben, Ruby, and Yang saw the inside of his stomach for the first time and the floating food he had eaten along with the camera.

After cleaning the dishes, the heroes and half-sisters took their evening showers as they were preparing to go to bed. The two heroes wore their own custom pajamas while their girlfriends wore another set of pajamas they wear at their home.

Ruby wore a matching dark-gray long-sleeved shirt and pants with faded-red polka dots and a white lining at the front and the collar. While Yang's consisted of a dark-yellow short-sleeved shirt with black shorts.

"You want to sleep with me or your father tonight?" Yang asked Kirby, now holding him in her hands.

"Daddy!" Kirby answered, reaching his stubby arms out to Ben as a small smile formed on his face.

"Okay, we'll be upstairs if you need us." Yang said giving her son a kiss good night, and handing him to Ben as she and Ruby went upstairs to their shared bedroom, while Rex went to the guest room.

Now that they were alone, Ben then made sure his Ultimatrix was still on as he was about to sleep with Kirby on the living room couch with pillows and blankets that Taiyang provided them.

As everyone was getting ready for bed, they were completely unaware that a certain female raven with red eyes was watching the house, patiently waiting for the right moment to kidnap the Ultimatrix-bearer.

However, she was also unaware that a male black bird which was a crow with the same colored eyes was watching her, making sure that his oldest niece's boyfriend will not be kidnapped during the night.

* * *

 **2 hours later**

 _'Now's the time to strike!'_ Raven thought, picking the lock on the door until it finally clicked.

She opened the door quietly, revealing her prey sleeping on the living room couch, completely ignorant of what's about to happen to him.

A dark smirk formed underneath her Grimm mask, signifying that no one would be able to stop her from claiming her prize that will help improve her "family": the Branwen Tribe. And, will stop Salem in her own way.

 _'Perfect! This will be done in and out!'_ Raven thought using her semblance, creating a ovular shaped, swirling red and black portal with her sword in front of the couch.

As she began to move over to her target, something fell of the couch revealing to be the alien her daughter adopted.

Before Raven could move to cover his mouth, he started to cry out of fear when he saw her making a move on him and his father.

"Wha- RAVEN?!" Ben shouted seeing his girlfriend's mother trying to kidnap as he jumped off the couch and moved his right hand on the dial to activate the Ultimatrix, getting into his fighting stance.

 **(Raven does not know about the Ultimatrix's Master Control Access is still activated, Ben's just keeping up the act so he doesn't want Raven to know he can transform at will and Voice Command without touching the dial. 'Cause only Raven managed to see him touching the dial, twisting it, and pushing it back in as she knows that how his transformations works manually without knowing about him activating the Master Control Access.)**

Before he could do anything, Raven grabbed his left arm where the alien gauntlet was and placed her sword near his neck. As he was being held hostage, Ben heard the sounds of everyone coming out of their rooms in there pajamas with there Weapons pointed at Raven as they all have angry expressions on their faces, especially Yang.

Yang's eyes were now red as she was angry at her mother for trying to kidnap her boyfriend in the middle of night. Equipped with her shotgun gauntlets, she was hoping to get the answers she needed from her while making sure Ben is released for Kirby's sake.

Kirby then pulled out Galaxia as he ran to Yang's side with his sword pointed at her while still having his scared expression on his face as he didn't want to hurt his daddy by accident since he is being held hostage by his estranged adopted grandmother.

And of course, Zwei obviously started growling at her as she was holding his master's boyfriend hostage.

"Raven, what are you doing here?!" Taiyang demanded, pointing his Shotgun at his ex-wife as she was completely unfazed by the threat, her Grimm Mask concealing her expression.

"Hello, Tai. How long has it been? 12-13 years since we last spoke?" Raven asked not seeing anyone as a real threat including her own daughter and the alien she adopted.

"The last time was at Summer's funeral. Now what are you doing here?!" Taiyang demanded for the second time, still pointing his shotgun at her while trying to make her let go of his daughter's boyfriend.

"I'm taking our daughter's boyfriend to my tribe and we'll finally put an end to Salem." Raven explained, much to the confusion of the half-sisters except for Rex, Taiyang, and Ben.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen! You're not taking my partner anywhere." Rex stated pulling out the Smack Hands, ready to make a move on Raven in case she tried anything stupid.

"Are you going to stop me?" Raven retorted to the Human EVO before she felt a familiar cold blade at her neck and a voice that she recognized.

Her own twin brother, Qrow Branwen, who had a cold look on his face directed at her that would give Winter and Weiss's Schnee's a run for their money.

"No, but I will." Qrow added coldly, pointing his single-edge greatsword at his twin sister, making sure that she won't go anywhere with Ben and his Ultimatrix in her hands.

"Hey Raven, there is something that you should know." Ben said with a smirk, not at all bothered by the fact this woman is holding a sword at his neck and holding his Ultimatrix arm.

"And what's that?" Raven asked the shapeshifter, confident that she'll be walking out with a new weapon that will make her tribe stronger than before.

She received her answer in the form of a familiar flash of green light, forcing her to shut her eyes as she heard the sound of Ben transforming.

 _As the Ultimatrix was absorbed into his skin, the familiar green ball of energy traveling through his veins, rearranging his genetic code. Blue skin with white stripes, resembling lightning streaks began to cover up Ben and his entire body as he grew a pair of tentacles. He can then feel his entire striped body changing its shape into_ _three segmented, skirt-like parts for his head, chest, and_ _abdomen as he fully transformed into a familiar jellyfish-like alien from the Andromeda Galaxy._

When the light died down, she was shocked that he somehow managed to transform at will without touching the dial as she was keeping a tight grip on his left arm where the watch was attached to his arm.

"I don't need to push down the dial anymore." AmpFibian replied turning intangible before his partner grabbed her with the Smack Hands, preventing her from escaping as she struggled in the Human EVO's strong grip of his massive orange gauntlets.

"What do we do with her?" Rex asked as he kept a firm yet tight grip on the leader of the Branwen Tribe.

"Just send her back through her portal, it will buy use some time to think." Taiyang suggested, getting a nod in return.

But before Rex could do it, his partner got in the way of the portal.

"Wait! We might be able to get some information out of her. Maybe that will make her stop for good." AmpFibian proposed, removing Raven's Nevermore Grimm Mask as he placed a tentacle on her head, sensing the electrical pulses in her brain, allowing him to read her mind.

After ten minutes of agonizing silence, AmpFibian removed his tentacle before changing back to Human.

"Did you see why she left?" Yang asked her boyfriend, desperately wanting to know the truth of why her mother left her ever since she gave birth to her.

"She left because of two reasons. One. It is to protect you. And Two. The biggest reason of all is because she is a coward!" Ben announced, making the room go silent as he dramatically pointed his left index finger at her like a familiar porcupine-like spiky black haired attorney wearing a blue suit who is known to turn a situation on its head and change everyone's view of the case.

* * *

 **BGM - Pursuit ~ Cornered 2004 (Variation) - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations (2004)**

"I am not a coward!" Raven shouted, wanting nothing more than to break out of Rex's gauntlets, knock out Ben for exposing her and taking him back to her tribe.

"You are a coward, you ran away from your family because you were afraid you would mess up, you ran from Ozpin because you were scared of the knowledge he gave you, you killed the Spring Maiden out of "mercy", giving your self the powers and making your assistant become a decoy because you're too scared, making you a coward." Ben stated, his eyes glowing bright pink mixed in with some green.

"YOU WHAT?!" the two Huntsmen and Human EVO shouted in rage.

"What's the Spring Maiden?" Ruby asked, but was ignored along with Yang, who was mostly paying attention at Ben as he began to expose her mother's true colors and narrating the truth of why she left her.

She also holded Kirby in her arms as she and him began to witness the shapeshifter's anger being directed at the woman who tried to kidnap him as he continued to expose her.

"It was mercy! She was scared when we found her! Weak. No matter how much training I put her through, she never learned! She wasn't cut out for this world! And with those powers, she would've been hunted her entire life! What I did-" Raven shouted, trying to justify her actions with some tears forming in her her eyes until Ben interrupted her.

"No! I'll began this narration..." Ben stated as his eyes were getting brighter with Mana and Aura after each word he spoke.

"You and your brother were raised in a bandit tribe outside the Kingdoms based in Anima, The Branwen Tribe. The training was hard and long, as the tribe sent you and your brother to join Beacon so you could take down the Huntsmen and Huntresses that were the major threat to your tribe and raids besides the Grimm. Eventually, you both form bonds with your teammates until you fell in love with Taiyang. After you gave birth to your daughter, you left without explanation and became the leader of your tribe. Seven years later, you recruited the former Spring Maiden after you discovered that she abandoned her responsibilities of guarding the Relic of Knowledge at Haven Academy, and accepted her into the tribe. When you tried to train her, it failed as you killed her out of cowardliness. It's true! Behind that mask and the bandits, you're nothing more than a little girl crying for mommy and daddy it be funny if it weren't so pathetic! You're also a hypocrite thinking that Salem cannot be stopped as you are afraid of that GRIMM WITCH!" Ben shouted, finally managed to expose the true colors of his girlfriend's mother, causing her to breakdown crying as he ignored the sound of her being exposed in front of her true family.

 **BGM ends**

* * *

"Let her go, Rex, I highly doubt she'll try anything." Ben ordered, walking away so he could try and calm down Kirby with Yang as his partner released the leader of the Branwen Tribe from his grasp, making her kneel on the floor as she was still crying.

Just before Ben could even attempt to calm Kirby down, he was tackled by Raven in blind rage as she began to hurt him for exposing her true colors in front of her brother, ex-husband, Summer's daughter, and finally her own daughter.

Also her eyes were now glowing a dark red aura, demonstrating her Spring Maiden powers, which is possibly the reason why she wears her Grimm mask often.

As they began to wrestle on the ground while knocking over the table and some books, Raven accidentally broke the Eye of Agamotto's necklace chain, sending it to the floor.

 **BGM - Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 ~ Story Mode 9 Theme**

"Oh no!" Ben exclaimed, before everyone was blinded by a flash of pink and emerald light, sending Raven into the wall.

In Ben's place was a muscular male humanoid construct made out of pure Mana enhanced with Green Aura. His body color is a mixture of deep-dark purple with a bright emerald green color as his white pupil-less eyes eyes were now glowing with a bright mixture of his Mana and Green Aura. Like the female Anodites, he does not have any externally visible ears, nose or lips and doesn't wear any clothing. He also has long flowing, bright pinkish purple tentacles at his head, symbolizing his hair.

Ben opened his eyes, looking at his hands and entire body as it was entirely covered by his Mana and Aura. He was staring at himself in shock as he fully transformed into his Anodite form when the Eye of Agamotto was removed from his neck.

Now floating five inches of the ground, he now possessed a look of rage on his face that was directed at a cowering Raven Branwen as her eyes were still glowing a dark red aura due to her Spring Maiden Powers.

Before anyone could say anything, the First male Anodite in 10,000 years grabbed Raven and threw a single Aura and Mana infused rage fueled right hook in her face, causing her red Aura to shimmer along her body, indicating that her Aura has been depleted as she can now be physically injured.

The force of the first Male Anodite in 10,000 years Aura and Mana infused punch sent the female Branwen flying through the window, causing it to shatter in pieces as she landed on the snowy grass outside the house.

Before Raven tried to get up, Anodite Ben quickly grabbed her by the neck in a tight choke hold, forcing her to look into his eyes as he then used his long flowing tentacles or hair to hold her arms and legs tightly in place.

" **I'VE WARNED YOU RAVEN! I HAVE GIVEN YOU A SECOND CHANCE AND YOU BLOW IT! THE ONLY REASON THAT YOU'RE STILL ALIVE RIGHT NOW IS BECAUSE I DO NOT WANT TO KILL YOU IN FRONT OF MY SON AND YOUR REAL FAMILY!** " Anodite Ben shouted, forcing the Bandit Leader to submit and cower in fear as she just found herself being more afraid of this mysterious human shapeshifter who now scares her more than Salem herself.

Even though she shows proficiency in the swordsmanship art, "Iaido", along with her Spring Maiden Powers, she knew that she won't be able to win against a very pissed off Male Anodite/Human hybrid enhanced by Aura with a Semblance and bearing the most powerful Level 20 Alien Gauntlet that turns him into over a million extraterrestrials that also hyper-evolves them to their Ultimate Forms.

"Leave... And don't come back until you have change your ways..." Anodite Ben stated in a much calmer tone as he threw the Bandit Leader hard into the ground and throwing her Grimm Mask, landing a direct hit into her face.

 **BGM ends**

* * *

Everyone watched as Raven retrieved her mask and left through her portal without a word, but Qrow still had a look of rage on his face.

He was right that his research was correct. And all this time, his sister found the former Spring Maiden after she ran away from her responsibilities of guarding the Relic of Knowledge at Haven, killing her out of "mercy" as she deemed her weak, and taking the Spring Maiden powers for herself as she used one of her fellow tribe member as a decoy.

Now that he knew that his sister is the current Spring Maiden, he's going to report this to Ozpin as he hoped that they would come up with a plan to apprehend and lock her up until they can figure out what to do with her.

Plus, Salem would come after Raven for her power as the Spring Maiden's powers can be used to open the chamber at Haven Academy, which contains the Relic of Knowledge.

And with that, Anodite Ben transformed back to normal, calming himself down as his Mana and Aura retracted into his body. As he went back inside the house and kneeled on the living room floor, he didn't even bother to pay attention to the shocked looks on everyone was giving him as he literally transformed into his Anodite form and threatened to kill Raven if she doesn't change and redeems herself.

"Ben, are you ok?" Yang asked nervously while simultaneously feeling different emotions in her mind.

She was afraid and shocked as Ben literally transformed into his Anodite form for the first time and snapped at her own mother as he spared her life, not wanting to murder her in cold blood because he didn't want to mentally scar or traumatize Kirby.

"Yeah, Yang, I'll be fine. My head just hurts a bit... Give me a minute." Ben replied rubbing his temples before coming inside and used his new Anodite Powers: Limited Reality Warping, to repair the shattered window, knocked over table and books of his girlfriend's house with a snap of his fingers, shocking everyone of his newfound powers.

As soon as he finished repairing the broken window and locking the front door, Ben walked over to where the Eye of Agamotto was laying on the floor and picked it up, reattaching the removable chain to the necklace as he put it back on his neck again.

His Mana was now stabilized once more as the ancient Mana sealing necklace glowed bright pinkish purple with power.

After fixing his necklace, Ben went over to his girlfriend and began to help her calm Kirby down as he was now crying of the events that just happened in the middle of the night.

"Shhh... Don't worry, sweetie, she won't be bothering us ever again." Yang spoke softly, calming her baby down slightly as he was being comforted by her and Ben, who wrapped his arms around her and their adopted alien baby in a comforting hug, hugging both of them tight as he told them that everything will be alright.

As soon as he broke from the hug, he saw Kirby calming down as he then put on his night cap and wrapped him up in his pink blanket. He then gave him his teddy bear as he sealed it off with a warm assuring smile and kiss on his forehead, earning a coo from him and a smile from Yang.

Kirby than began to snuggle with his teddy bear as he continued to look at his family members, they were now smiling at him, relieved that he calmed down.

And with that out of the way, Yang and Ruby then turned their attention on their father and uncle, giving them the "What secrets have you been hiding from us?!" look.

"This has been a long night, I know you girls have questions but it will-" Taiyang began before there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Qrow asked while Taiyang began to open the door.

As soon as he opened the door, his eyes widen at the people who knocked on his door.

* * *

 **BGM - Ben 10: Alien Force | End Credits (English) (HD)**

In front of them were two identical female Anodites, both having the same deep-dark purple colored body and long flowing tentacles at their head, symbolizing their hair, which are a bright pinkish purple glowing color along with no clothing and externally visible ears, nose and lips.

"Can we... help you?" Taiyang asked as he and Qrow continued to stare at the two Anodites floating at their front door.

While the two Huntsman had no idea who these Anodites were, the minute the two Anodites laid their eyes on Ben, they felt their hearts clench and tears forming in their eyes.

The two Anodites rushed towards the Ultimatrix-bearer, engulfing him in a hug as they were relieved that he was alive safe and sound.

"Ben! I knew you were alive!" Gwen stated, relieved that her doofus cousin wasn't dead.

"We're so glad that you're safe." Verdona added, hugging her grandson as he was found.

As soon as the two Anodites broke from the hug, Gwen slapped Ben upside his head, causing him to hold his head in pain.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea how worried you made everyone?! Your mom has been crying out of worry ever since you've been gone missing for the past few months!" Gwen yelled, scolding her cousin as he trembled in fear of her and their grandmother's signature Anodite glare.

His grandmother then used her hair to grab him, forcing him to turn his attention on her next.

"What has been going through your mind, young man?! You've completely disappeared off the Mana grid! Why didn't you call for back up or tell anyone where you were going?!" Verdona demanded, making him look down in shame.

"Not to be rude or anything, but… WHY ARE YOU TWO HUGGING MY BOYFRIEND?!" Yang roared, her lilac eyes now red and jealously fueling her rage as she was still holding Kirby as he then began to snuggle in her chest again, calming her down as the two Anodites turned their attention on her.

The Blonde Brawler was unaware that these two Anodites hugging her boyfriend were his grandmother and cousin.

"When did you get a new girlfriend?" Gwen asked letting go as she then looked at Yang and then at Ben again.

"It's a long story... one I will-" Ben began before there was another knock on the door.

"Qrow you check it, I don't feel like answering anymore." Taiyang ordered, making his partner nod his head in reply.

 **BGM Ends**

* * *

When Qrow opened the door, he saw the Osmosian that Ben told him about is his former enemy now turned best friend, Kevin Ethan Levin.

"Sorry for knocking at this hour, but have you seen a teenage boy about this height wearing a green jacket with the number 10 on it?" Kevin asked as he followed his girlfriend and her grandmother to this stranger's house assuming that's where Ben would probably be staying at.

"In here, Kevin." Gwen stated as her boyfriend walked inside, seeing his best friend with a smile on his face as they finally found him.

"Dude, what happened to you and is that a... alien baby?" Kevin asked giving his best friend a fist bump before he, Gwen, and Verdona saw Kirby cutely looking at them before he hid his face in Ben's neck, feeling shy and afraid.

"Yes, this is an alien baby. More accurately, it's a boy and he's my adopted son." Ben stated surprising his cousin, best friend, and grandmother.

"How did this happen?" Verdona asked, her natural Anodite curiosity kicking in as her grandson handed Kirby to her.

As soon as she held her first adopted alien great-grandson in her arms, she began to tickle his belly with her hair, causing him to let out a few giggles as the fully-mature Anodite smiled at his cuteness and innocence as he was snuggling into her.

"Well you see, when a mommy alien and daddy alien love each other very much-" Kevin began, before Gwen slapped him upside the head.

"Kevin, that's not what she meant and you know it!" Gwen added, her grandmother now passing Kirby to her next as she held him in her arms, the pink puffball already beginning to snuggle into her chest, a smile forming on her face as she also cradled and tickled him.

"What is going on?! Who are you people, what are you doing here, and why are you here?!" Yang demanded, tired of being ignored as her Semblance activated, forcing Kirby to jump out of Gwen's arms as he went to calm down his adopted mother.

"Everyone, this is my Grandma Verdona, my cousin Gwen Tennyson, and my enemy turned best friend Kevin Ethan Levin or Kevin E. Levin." Ben announced, earning a snicker from his new girlfriend, partner, little sister figure, Taiyang, Qrow, and a adorable giggle from his adopted son of his best friend's middle name initial and last name.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up..." Kevin retorted, not at all amused by the fact that a cute alien baby was laughing at his middle and last name.

"Okay, now that is out of the way, what has happened since you've been here?" Gwen asked wanting to know how her cousin managed to survive in this universe.

"I'll be happy to tell you, Kevin, and Grandma Verdona in the morning." Ben replied, grabbing his wallet from his pocket as he handed her his credit card, earning a questioning look from her and a surprised look from Kevin and Verdona.

"Here's my credit card, you, Kevin, and Grandma Verdona can find a hotel to stay at and we'll talk in the morning." Ben instructed, causing his cousin to sigh as she didn't get her questions answered.

"Fine, but you better explain everything." Gwen replied pulling her cousin into a hug as she, Kevin, and Verdona went outside as they traveled back to the place where they parked the cloaked Rust Bucket 3 to get their clothes for sleep first before they find a hotel to stay for the night.

As soon as they left, Ben closed the door as he turned to face everyone after the events that just happened tonight.

"Let's just go to sleep, we'll be having a family reunion in the morning." Ben stated as he let out a long yawn, signifying that he was very tired after he was almost kidnapped in the middle of the night.

* * *

 **The Null Void, Ben's Universe**

The Null Void.

An alternate dimension discovered by the Galvan and turned into a penal colony for intergalactic criminals.

This prison dimension is filled with what looks like floating rocks as it was guarded by artificial species, native to the Null Void, The Null Guardians.

The Galvan created the Null Void as a prison for their criminals, and created the Null Guardians to protect alien colonists from violent criminals.

In a way, the Null Guardians could be considered the prison guards or "guardian angels" of the Null Void.

Filled with two different prisons, Null Void Incarcecon, a prison base which is built on top of an asteroid and the Null Void Prisons, prisons that were built to keep dangerous criminals away from its non-violent inhabitants.

Basically, this is a horrifying place as it is much worse than being in prison and some were scared and horrified of going there.

However, in the depths of the Null Void lies a floating orb.

The orb appears to be the size of a baseball as it was glowing and humming with red energy until it suddenly began to crack open and explode as a familiar sentient microscopic machine from Rex's Universe, broke free from its containment.

The sentient microscopic machine appears to be a skinny red humanoid made of energy. Its body is enveloped in a soft red glow, resembling a Naljian or an Anodite. Its face is somewhat skeletal, lacking a visible lower jaw and having small fang-like projections on either side of the mouth, similar to Iron Man's faceplate.

This is Alpha, an old sentient Nanite created by Caesar Salazar during the Nanite Project six years ago in Rex's Universe.

After breaking free from his prison, the sentient nanite began searching for the familiar alien technology that utilized the dimensional-equivalent to Nanites for power that he would use to return back to his universe or possibly Ben's Universe to get his revenge on the two Heroes that managed to take back the Omega-1 Nanite that he stole in order to create a body capable of sustaining himself.

This is due to the fact that the Omega-1 Nanite has a self-replicating program which allows it to create new Nanites if necessary.

"Soon... I will have my revenge on you, "brother" for taking my Omega Nanite away from me, and your friend with the extraterrestrial machine on his arm who took me back here..." Alpha mumbled, finding the familiar alien technology he used before as he began to build another portal, biding his time to escape this intergalactic prison once more as well as seeking his revenge in no time.

* * *

 **The Cosmos**

The Cosmos (also known as the Multiverse) is the total sum of timespace, comprised of all realities - universes, dimensions, and timelines.

However, somewhere in the Cosmos located 900 light years away from the World of Remnant, along with Ben and Rex's Universe's, lies a large space station.

The space station is a large fortress as Its exterior is covered in structures and skyscrapers, as well as many gun turrets and many trenches. It also possesses a distinctive, huge red eyeball on its front.

This space station/fortress is the home base and headquarters of N.M.E. AKA Nightmare Enterprises, a company that manufactures and sells hordes of monsters.

This company was created by its founder, Nightmare, an evil being whose goal is to spread dark nightmares and influences throughout the Cosmos, and uses his cunning wit to accomplish the feat.

The reason he created this company is because it serves as a front for his armies, as well as a way to make a profit and create an infrastructure to facilitate the training of his monsters.

His company uses many less-than-honest techniques. One strategy seems to be targeting the wealthy and gullible, swindling them out of as much money as possible, and then launching an attack to destroy and capture whatever is left.

His fortress is surrounded by many massive disk-shaped spaceships, all of which protect the fortress inside and out.

These spaceships are gigantic as its width alone is enough to cover the entirety of a large town and the surrounding area. Its edges always glow a deep azure, and have partially-covered upper and undersides. At the middle, these spaceships can extend a pod to fire plasma balls to reduce ground targets to ruin as the inside of these spaceships is filled with firing mechanisms that feed ammunition into its plasma ball launcher, as it does not have any form of defense against a target that can make its way inside through its formidable firestorm.

These spaceships are called Destroyas.

However, we now see that inside this mysterious fortress is that its interior is futuristic, with many trenches, elevators and monorail-like trolleys. Not only is the interior protected by Destroyas, but it is also guarded by laser guns and these strange creatures flying on strange hoverboard-like flying vehicles.

The creatures are small, gray, ninja-esque alien creatures with blue visors, dark blue-purple feet, and white gloves. They are shown to be able to carry batons, flamethrowers and missile launchers, gold maces, and endless supplies of green tops that explode not long after making contact with anything.

These creatures are actually Air Riders, monsters that were created by Nightmare himself to not only guard the interior of his fortress along with the Destroyas and laser guns, but also destroy any intruders who dare try to destroy it from the inside.

At the heart of the fortress' interior lies the command center, where the members of Nightmare Enterprises control the fortress.

The command center is also where they deliver monsters and other items to their customers from as the company's main way of selling products, is through the internet using high-tech systems to transport anything they need as data.

This process is very energy intensive and many of their fees seem to stem from it. And, this system is apparently very easy to hack.

The fortress has many locations besides the command center, among them is a Monster Training School and Nightmare's chess board-like lair.

In the command center, a simply really short and squat male person, having no legs and has big, round feet similar to those of Kirby, is seen looking through a telescope.

His facial features bear great resemblance to the company's overseer, Nightmare. He has a large chin, purple hair with green stripes, and always wears a pair of black-framed, orange-lensed sunglasses. The rest of his attire never changes as he dresses smartly with a navy blue suit and a lavender tie. Despite the fact that his eyes are always obscured by the sunglasses and only the upper part of his body is visible, the rest of his face is highly expressive, especially his brows, and he tends to gesture with his hands a lot or straighten his glasses when he wishes to emphasize something important.

This person is the N.M.E Sales Guy, the spokesperson and salesman of the company as he is responsible for brining in money and selling the monsters to customers. He is the top employee and public face of the company as handles sales and advertising.

He wasn't the only employee here as most of the other employees here in Nightmare Enterprises are monsters, but they also hire people from outside the company at times.

Anyway, he was looking through a telescope that somehow allows him to see the entire cosmos.

"Well, well, well... looks like we found the the last of the Star Warriors, boss!" The sales guy stated, already looking at a sleeping Kirby with his teddy bear, cuddling with Yang in her home.

"Hmmm... Good! It's only a matter of time before the son of Meta Knight along with his Warp Star and Galaxia will be ours for the taking! Where is he located at?!" A mysterious voice demanded, wanting to seek out the pink puffball and kill him.

"According to our scanners, we tracked his Warp Star's energy signature to this planet in this universe. This world is called Remnant. Apparently, this world is inhabited not only by Humans and their counterparts with animal traits called Faunus, but it also inhabits these strange monsters called Grimm." The Sales Guy replied, looking at his boss from his position.

"Grimm?" the mysterious voice asked.

"Yes, according to this data I've managed to gather, these Grimm are apparently monsters that lack a soul and they've targeted Humanity and their creations on this planet for several millennia. These creatures were created by the god of darkness as he designed them so that they would have an innate desire to destroy everything and anything. His older brother, the god of light, proposed that the two of them create one last thing together, a masterpiece they could both be proud of. The younger brother agreed and together they created a creature that was gifted with knowledge, creation, destruction and choice. Those creatures are Humanity on that Planet. However, it also seems to say that they have a master." The Sales Guy explained, now pulling up an image on the computer.

"A master?" The mysterious voice asked again.

"Yes. It says here that The Creatures of Grimm... have a master named Salem. According to this data, it says here that she has lived for thousands of years, during which she acquired extensive knowledge of the World of Remnant, as well as an understanding of its human nature, society and history." The Sales Guy stated, pulling up an image on the computer.

The computer then projects an image of a monstrous looking woman whose skin skin is a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red, even brighter when she is agitated. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She wears a very long black robe that holds a cleavage window as the robe itself possesses red designs resembling eyes, she wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger, and has her white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended.

This is Salem, the Master of the Creatures of Grimm and of course, the sworn archenemy of Professor Ozpin.

As soon as the Sales Guy pulled up an image of Salem on the screen, the mysterious voice began to reveal itself as the Sales Guy now had a smile on his face.

The mysterious voice revealed itself to be an unknown creature whose true form is that of a wizard donned in a spinning, tornado-like robe. His robe is simply a blue robe covered in blue stars. On his face, he wears a pair of shades with a single black-chromed lens that flashes. Underneath his cloak lies his weak spot, an accumulation of darkness. Above his robe, he wears four blue pauldrons, a blue helmet/headpiece decorated with three red jewels attached to their flame-like design and two long horns sticking out of each side, and a small red medallion around his neck. He also has gray skin along with sharp and jagged teeth and thin bony arms with claws on both of his fingers.

This is Nightmare, the creator of Nightmare Enterprises and the one who was truly responsible for destroying the star-shaped planet, Pop Star, the home of Nintendons AKA the Star Warriors, the heroes who fought against him and his monster armies in the great war, thousands of years ago.

Now he'd thought that he had destroyed all of the Star Warriors and their home planet until he recently discovered that only one survived his wrath.

And that one survivor is, Kirby.

Ever since Kirby was conceived by Meta Knight and his wife, he discovered and realized that his Warp Star was not only the source of his power, but it also would grant him the most powerful legendary item in the Cosmos that is considered his one and only true weakness that will end him for good.

So to prevent that, he decided to send his armies of monsters to launch a massive attack on the planet Pop Star, hoping that they could retrieve the Warp Star so he could keep it for himself as well as Meta Knight's sword, Galaxia, a powerful sword forged by Photron, the mighty ruler of the fire people, "In a time long forgotten, thousands of years ago when the universe was young," created "with a will and life of its own." Galaxia's name was given by Photron himself, but for what purpose it was forged for, and who was its intended wielder, was never revealed. Plus, the sword would also grant him the power to control the Cosmos.

However, even though he killed all the Nintendons/Star Warriors, he failed to retrieve the Warp Star and Galaxia as they were no doubt in Kirby's possession due to his father, Meta Knight, sending him off in his Warp Star-shaped spaceship to not only keep the Star Warrior legacy alive, but also to keep him, the Warp Star and Galaxia from falling into his hands.

Now that he'd found Kirby, it's time for him to send over a single Destroya filled with Air Riders, Mini-Monsters, Monster Soldiers, and a special monster he created that was said to be born in the fires of Hell which is also considered to be one of the most powerful monsters he ever created to kill Star Warriors.

"Salem... what an interesting name..." Nightmare said to himself, staring at the image of the Grimm Master in curiosity as he was filled with interest.

The evil monster creator watched as the image on the screen shows the Grimm Master's Domain on Remnant as well as many different Creatures of Grimm spawning from the pools of black viscous, tar-like liquid outside of her home.

"What do you want me to do, boss?" The Sales Guy asked, waiting for his boss commands as he finished looking at the image of Salem.

"I want you to prepare a single Destroya and have it filled up with the Air Riders, Mini-Monsters, Monster Soldiers, and Wolfwrath. It's time for that little pink puffball, his Warp Star and Galaxia, to be ours for the taking!" Nightmare explained, letting out a maniacal laugh that no doubt would haunt Kirby for the rest of his life.

"Very well, boss!" The Sales Guy saided as he began to command the other employees to prepare the single Destroya that will invade Remnant.

"Oh! And what about Salem?" He added with another question, wondering if the Grimm Master will interfere in Nightmare's plans to not only capture Kirby along with his Warp Star and Galaxia, but will also kill his new family that the Star Warrior was adopted by.

The CEO seemed to think about the question his employee asked him and thought about it.

Salem obviously shared some similarities to him as they're both masters of their monsters and they both want to accomplish their own goals that involve conquering the entire world or possibly the Cosmos in his perspective.

After a minute of thinking about it, he then replied to his employee.

"If she stays out of the way, then we might be having a partnership soon." Nightmare replied with a sinister grin as he began to laugh maniacally once more as his employee joined him.

In one week, all of Remnant would learn that they are not alone in the universe the hard way.

* * *

 **Omake: A Bad Hair day.**

How did you brush her hair and styled it without getting killed?" Qrow asked looking at Ben as if he was a godly being.

"He has done the impossible." Ruby added, her eyes were sparkling that her big brother figure, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, brushed and styled her older half-sister's hair without getting hurt as her older half-sister is known to be very protective of her hair.

"The world is coming to an end!" Taiyang shouted in a overdramatic tone, much to the amusement of Kirby and Ben, but to the annoyance of Yang.

"I'm not that bad." Yang replied as her blonde hair was perfectly brushed and shining gold as it was styled into a ponytail with a purple hair tie.

Everyone (except for Rex since he is at the store) just continued to stare at her, before they all got on there knees and started to beg in front of the Human Shapeshifter.

"How did you do it?! Please tell us the secret!" the three begged in unison.

 **30 minutes earlier...**

Yang Xiao Long was having a bad hair day, the worst kind of bad day in her eyes.

Her hair was a mess, all tangled, frizzed, and challenging gravity here and there. Her eyes were red in anger as she looked at the mirror, letting out a yell of frustration as she couldn't fix her hair.

"I hate bad hair days." Yang said to herself, trying to get the knots out of her hair only to let out a yell of frustration.

"Poyo, Poyo, Mommy?" **(What's Wrong Mommy?)** Kirby asked, jumping on the counter as he placed his stubby arms on her head, rubbing it as Yang slightly began to calm down.

"I'm just having a bad hair day, baby." Yang explained before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Yang?" Ben asked looking at his girlfriend in her concern.

"No, it's just that how can I fix this mess! My hair has knots!" Yang yelled in reply, feeling Kirby snuggling into her as Ben rubbed her back soothingly.

"Here, let me try. I can fix this." Ben offered, causing Yang to stare at him in disbelief while Kirby looks at him in curiosity.

"Let me try to fix your hair, I had a lot of practice when I had to clean a whole family of Vulpimancers...Wildmutt's species or get ripped to shreds." Ben stated wanting to help his girlfriend out.

After a minute of thinking, Yang sighed as there is nothing she can do.

She was really protective of her hair and didn't want to hurt her boyfriend in front of her baby. Plus, she is still banned from the good hairdressers in Vale due to her anger of her hair being touched.

But after looking into Ben's eyes and seeing his smile, she saw that there was really nothing she can do as she literally saw the look in his eyes, telling her that he knows what he's doing.

"Alright, Ben. But please be careful, I happen to be very protective of my hair..." Yang replied wanting to get this over with as Kirby cheered in happiness.

As the two of them and Kirby went into the kitchen, Yang brought all the hair products that she uses including several brushes, combs, creams, and few towels and put them all on the table.

As soon as she then sat down on the chair and Kirby sitting on the table, Ben started putting his fingers into her hair only for her Yang to tense up and instantly elbow him in the face.

"Poyo!" **(Wha!)** Kirby cried out, seeing his mother hit his father as he was trying to undo the knots in her hair.

"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Daddy?!" **(Why did you hit Daddy?!)** Kirby demanded as he started crying, feeling more afraid of his mother's anger as he then rushed over to his father and hid behind him.

"Yeah, why did you hit me?" Ben asked holding his nose as his Aura/Mana began to heal him.

"Sorry, Ben! That was just my instincts." Yang explained, knowing that she realized that she scared Kirby even more due to her anger and hitting his father by her instincts of someone touching her hair.

"That's okay. C'mon Kirby, you can come out now." Ben said only to see his son cuddling him hiding his scared and crying face.

"Shh... It's okay, Kirby..." Yang explained trying to calm her son down, only for him to not come out behind Ben.

She immediately realized that Kirby was more afraid of her due to her anger and thinking that she will hurt him and Ben.

As she got off the chair, she began to walk towards him as she held her hands out to him. However, Kirby slowly came out behind his father and saw his mother with a soft smile on her face as he was still unsure whether or not she would hurt him or Ben.

"I assure you that I won't hurt you, Kirby, and I promised not to hit your father again..." Yang said softly, carefully picking up her adopted alien baby, as she began to hug him.

"Poyo...?" **(Promise...?)** Kirby asked, looking into his mother's lilac eyes to make sure she wasn't lying as he was still crying.

"I promise..." Yang replied, giving him a kiss on his cheek as she grabbed a towel and dried his tears.

As she sat back down on the chair, Ben went back on fixing her hair. Only this time, Kirby was in her lap as he could calm her down by snuggling into her stomach only if he noticed her eyes were red, feeling angry, and Ben fixing her hair.

But for now, she's just looking at him in his blue eyes as she continued to stare at his puppy dog eyes with her soft smile, rubbing the top of his head as he snuggled into her stomach and feeling the sensation of her shapeshifting boyfriend fixing her beautiful blonde hair.

 **BGM - Aqua - Barbie Girl**

Ben then started separating a few strands and gently using his fingers to undo any tangle and knot. Yang, however, normally would tense up and punch anyone who dares mess with her hair, but the more her adopted baby snuggled into her, the less anger she felt inside of her as she was being calmed down and tamed by her adorable baby.

"How do you feel, Yang?" Ben playfully whispered near her ear, making her shiver a bit at his teasing, as he used his soft but strong hands to gently massage her shoulders, making her feel more relaxed along with Kirby's snuggling.

"I feel good, Hot Stuff... You're really good with your hands..." Yang replied, giving him her teasing smile as he blushed so hard, that it could match up to her half-sister's cloak.

He then quickly resumed fixing her hair, carefully undoing all the knots as Yang started relaxing more as it was all being done in a very careful and nice way. In fact, it started to feel good to have her boyfriend tread his fingers on her hair. It took some time, but he was able to completely remove all the knots and tangles without pulling her hair even once, and without breaking one strand.

"OK, now let me fix this frizz." Ben said, grabbing some cream and massaging it on her head, with his hands, massaging her scalp on the process. That, for some reason, made Yang blush as it felt incredibly good. It was both gentle and caring, and relaxing. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time someone touched her in a way that pleasured her so much.

"Are you alright, Yang? You're ironically, really Ruby Rose red?" Ben asked, making himself laugh at his own pun as it made Yang more self-conscious.

"Nothing! Just feeling a little hot here. Open a window! Yang replied.

"Better not, at least till I finish. I don't want the wind to mess with your hair. It's really nice hair, you know, all silky and curly. I can see now why you are so protective of it." Ben said, as his girlfriend kept blushing over the compliment.

"You really seem like you know what you're doing. Yang replied, rubbing Kirby's head with her hand.

"Yeah, everyone has different hair." Ben added, as Yang started to squirm a little as he worked on her hair, because he was making the experience really pleasurable.

"Am I hurting you?" the Shapeshifter asked as he stopped momentarily.

"N-No!" the Blonde Brawler murmured a little, receiving a nod in reply as her boyfriend continued while he smiled at her in amusement of her reactions. If he didn't knew better, it was almost like she was...

"Now it's time to brush it." Ben affirmed, grabbing a soft brush and started brushing his girlfriend's hair. Yang was now suppressing her voice as she squirmed more, because every time his fingers touched her ears and neck, and the gentle movement on her hair just made her feel so good that she was almost asking him to stop.

"Now the final touch... and done." Ben stated as he finished fixing Yang's hair.

 **BGM Ends**

Yang finally breathed and calmed down as he stopped working on her hair along with Kirby stopping his snuggling into her chest. She stared at her boyfriend who had a small smile on his face as he handed her a large hand mirror.

She took a look at the mirror and gasped in shock.

Her hair was more than fixed. It was perfect.

It was all shining, no tangles, frizz or knots, and actually looked better than ever. The only change was the ponytail Ben put her in with a purple hair tie.

"Ben, why a ponytail?" Yang asked softly.

"You look sexy with it, at least to me. I think you should keep your hair tied, at least for sleep, while the air is so dry. Also, wear this cream here, it will help avoid the frizz. I only couldn't fix this ahoge." Ben replied pointing to the cowlick on the top of her hair.

Yang smiled at him while simultaneously blushing so hard at the sexy comment that he gave her as he described her ponytail.

"Man, you're good. Besides... how would you like to become my personal hairstylist from now on? And not only that, you and Kirby here are the only two people that are allowed to touch my hair." Yang proposed, pulling her boyfriend close to her as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Sure thing, Yang. But as long as Kirby sits in your lap and prevents you from hurting me." Ben replied, making his girlfriend nod her head in agreement as she broke from the hug, picking up her baby as he cheered in happiness and hugged her.

Kirby did help her control her anger, as his snuggling did prevent her from snapping and hurting Ben as he fixed her hair.

As the mother and son were hugging with each other, Ben smiled as he touched his girlfriends fixed and styled hair, feeling the softness of his work as he was literally brimming with pride.

After finish hugging her son, Yang pulled Ben into a french kiss, moving her arms around his neck as she felt his arms went to her waist.

Ben couldn't help but describe the kiss, saying it was amazing but not strong enough as her tender and warm lips fit perfectly together with his like two puzzle pieces.

Instinctively, Ben pushed his tongue into her mouth as he was rewarded with a moan from her. He explored every inch of her, earning another moan.

Yang started wrapping her tongue with Ben's, not letting it escape as both of their tongues began to fight for dominance.

She too was deprived of words, saying that she loved this french kiss as it was just right.

His lips may be a little rough, but soft and inviting, almost like a pillow as he tasted so yummy in some ways.

The two continued for another minute or two before parting for air.

As they stopped kissing, Ben gently brushed a strand of hair from Yang's face, putting his hands behind her head as he gently caressed her hair, earning a cute smile from her as she also brushed a strand of his shaggy brown hair from his face.

Before the two could say anything, Ruby came down in her pajamas as she entered the kitchen, her eyes widening of what she had just witnessed.

She saw Ben touching Yang's hair without getting killed and to top it all off, her hair was styled into a ponytail.

" **OH MY MONTY OUM! BEN TOUCHED AND STYLED YANG'S HAIR AND HE'S NOT DEAD!** " Ruby shouted making Rex, Taiyang, and Qrow come down into the kitchen and witness the whole entire thing in front of them.

 **Back to the present.**

"Sorry, but that's a secret I'm not going to talk about." Ben explained, much to the displeasure of everyone else.

Yang, however, giggled at her family's reaction as she continued to cradle Kirby, feeding him his milk bottle as he cutely drank the delicious liquid with his bib on.

* * *

 **BGM - Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2013 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies (2013)**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. So, after me and Rex met the father of our girlfriends, Taiyang Xiao Long, we introduced Kirby to him and along with our powers and origins as he just accepted us for dating them. Also, after scaring Raven away and exposing her true colors in front of her family, Gwen, Kevin, and Grandma Verdona** **arrived and are about to help me and Rex with our journey on Remnant. Man, I can't believe Team 10 is about to be complete with two final members when we get back to Beacon for our second semester.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien...**

 **To the Moon and Back**

 **Verdona: Now, Ben... I'm going to teach you the basics of your powers and your Anodite transformation. This is none negotiable.**

 **Gwen: Grandma's right, Ben. You need to control your anger along with your Mana powers.**

 **Ben: Fine...**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Alright, another chapter published! Now that Ben and Rex have been introduced to Taiyang, I also brought in Gwen and Kevin, the two final members of the now completed Team 10 of Beacon Academy. So, how did you all like the** **argument between Ben and Raven? Did it satisfy you? If so, comment in the reviews. And yes folks, Anodite Ben makes his first appearance as he managed to threaten Raven to leave. Anyway, tune in next time for Issue 19 where Ben will officially starts his Anodite and Mana training with his Grandma Verdona while also he and Rex enjoy their second date with Ruby and Yang. Peace out!**


	22. V1 I19: To the Moon and Back

Volume 1 Issue 19: To the Moon and Back

 **Xiao Long-Rose Family Home**

It was an early Saturday morning on the island of Patch, and Yang Xiao Long wasn't happy.

First, her birth mother tried to kidnapped her boyfriend if not for Kirby waking up.

Next, she then finds out that not only has Rex been keeping more secrets from Ruby, but so has Ben.

And finally, two pink glowing women were hugging her boyfriend.

"He better have a good explanation." Yang mumbled, going downstairs to see Ben cooking breakfast while Kirby is watching cartoons along with Zwei.

"Hey Yang, how do you want your eggs?" Ben asked, not turning around as he was still cooking breakfast.

"Scrambled. Now tell me, who where those pink glowing women hugging you?" Yang asked with her jealousy kicking in.

"The two Anodites that were hugging me are my grandma and cousin." Ben replied, still cooking the scrambled eggs.

"Oh well, now I just feel stupid." Yang said, her hair shadowing her face as she felt guilty for jumping straight to conclusions.

"Relax, Yang, I'm not going to cheat on you. I do have to set an example for Kirby." Ben stated, putting some pancakes on a plate.

"That reminds me what are we going to do about his education?" Yang asked, knowing that her son has to have a good education.

While she does not like to think and prefers to solve her problems with a fight, she knows that she can't always do that.

"I'll see if Amber can teach him the basic stuff like Reading and Math. But for things like history, we may need to talk to Dr. Oobleck." Ben replied, agreeing to the fact that his adopted alien son needs to have a good education for his future.

"But... what if he tells someone?" Yang asked, worried for her son being discovered before they are ready.

"I'll go Way Big again and instantly hyper-evolve into his Ultimate Form, Ultimate Way Big. And if that doesn't work, I'll call in every single favor, debt, every I.O.U, to threaten war until our son is returned to us." Ben answered hugging his Girlfriend, causing her to smile at him as she hugged him back.

This wonderful family moment was completed when Kirby and Zwei came in during commercial break and started to hug/snuggle both of there legs, the two of them smiling down at them as Kirby started to inflate his body and floated in the air as he then started to snuggle both of his parent's stomachs, causing them to smile at him as he was hugging them in between like the cream filling of a sandwich cookie.

"Morning, Dad... What's cooking?" Ruby asked, who was already in the kitchen as she still felt a little tired from last night.

"Sorry, Ruby, but your dad is still asleep. And, I'm cooking Bacon, Eggs, and Hash Browns." Ben replied to his girlfriend's sister.

"Okay... I need Coffee." Ruby stated, not really hearing him.

"Coffees on the table." Ben replied, passing her the sugar and cream as he received a mumble of thanks in response.

"Why are you making so much?" Yang asked, seeing enough food to feed Upchuck.

"Knowing Gwen, she is going to drag Kevin here without stopping for food and they will be hungry." Ben explained as he continued making some more pancakes.

"But can't your grandma make food appear with a snap of her fingers?" Rex asked coming down the stairs with Taiyang and Qrow.

"No. She is more of the make flowers, disco balls, and chocolate chip cookies with a snap kind of Anodite." Ben explained before he was tackled by a very excited Ruby.

"SHE CAN MAKE COOKIES WITH A SNAP OF HER FINGERS?!" Ruby asked excitingly, her big brother figure whose alien grandmother that can use magic to make her favorite sweet of all time that her late mom used to make for her and Yang.

"Yes, she can. But can you please get off." Ben replied, gently pushing her off before there was a knock on the door.

"That must be them. Rex, go grab some of the chairs from the bunker." Ben ordered as he opened the door, revealing his Grandma Verdona in her human skin, Gwen in her human form, and Kevin.

"Hey kiddo! Mind if we come in?" Verdona asked her grandson, before Ruby appeared in front of her with her silver eyes sparkling.

"Is it true that you can you really make cookies with a snap of your fingers?" Ruby asked, making everyone sweat drop at her love of cookies.

"This is the second time you met an alien besides Kirby and you ask if she can make Cookies?" Qrow asked, knowing that his adoptive niece has a large sweet tooth for those delicious sweets just like Summer.

"If she could make alcohol, you would ask too." Ruby retorted, making everyone's sweat drop grow even more.

"C'mon in! I got breakfast ready." Ben said as Rex brought in some more chairs for everyone to sit at the kitchen.

* * *

 **The Kitchen/Dining Area**

 **30 minutes later...**

"Alright, start talking! What is that cute little alien, Why did you run and jumped into the rift without calling for backup, and why did me and Grandma sense a huge amount of Mana here?!" Gwen demanded.

"In order! That is my son Kirby whom I adopted with Yang the blonde one, I ran in because Paradox told me that he could not see what was going to happen but he lied so we would not join Salem, and that was me." Ben answered, making a Mana whip to smack Kevin's hand when he tried to steal a piece of bacon.

"Oh my… When did this happen?" Gwen asked excitingly as her cousin is officially the first Male Anodite in over 10,000 years.

"About a month ago when this dusty old crow unlocked my Aura." Ben explained, before he started to float in the air from Verdona as she used her Mana to scan him.

"Hmm...by my readings you should be dead." Verdona stated, much to the horror of everyone.

"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo!" **(She is mean!)** Kirby cried out from his high chair.

"Look what you did." Yang added, picking up Kirby as she rubbed his back in order to soothe him.

"What did he say?" Kevin asked wanting to know what the pink puffball was saying with the Universal Translator in his Plumber's badge along with Gwen.

"He said Verdona is mean.." Ben translated, wowing him, Gwen, and Verdona as somehow he was able to understand Kirby with the Universal Translator in the Ultimatrix.

"Okay... But where does he come from and how did you adopt him?" Kevin asked wanting to know the whole story.

"On our first date. When we went to the park, his ship crashed near the shore of the pond and that's where we found him." Rex explained getting a nod from the Osmosian.

"From what his spaceship's projector said, he is the last of his kind and the only things inside are Galaxia, the Warp Star, his blanket, Teddy, and night cap." Ben explained, making Kevin nod his head in interest as he's going to study Kirby's ship.

"My question is how have you managed to stay alive for so long? By my readings, you should have exploded taking half of this planet with you." Verdona asked having a theory, but with no evidence to prove that theory.

"Paradox gave me this ancient Mana sealing necklace, The Eye of Agamotto, where it sealed most of my power away, making it to the point where I won't explode." Ben explained to his grandmother.

"But why did unlocking your "Aura" ignite the spark?" Gwen asked, wanting to know how her cousin had the "spark" within him this whole time.

"No idea. I think it had been dormant for so long, so unlocking my Aura was just the right push to ignite." Ben explained, making his cousin nod in understanding as she wanted to know more about his Anodite powers later and help alongside their grandmother to train him.

"Alright, But who is this Salem?" Gwen added, earning a few agreements with Ruby and Yang.

"That is what I would like to know to." Yang said, glaring at her Uncle and Father with her red eyes as Kirby began to snuggle into her again.

"And, why did you four react like that when you learn that Raven killed the Spring Maiden?" Ruby added, wanting to know if the Four Seasonal Maidens are the real deal or just a fairy tale.

"What is your favorite bed time story?" Qrow asked, getting confused looks from his nieces and the three new dimensional hoppers.

* * *

 **Two long stories later and an explanation on Kirby and what they have done since coming to this universe.**

"Are you crazy?! Selling diamonds from DiamondHead in exchange for money?! You and Rex could have destroyed the economy!" Gwen exclaimed, scolding her cousin as she thought he and Rex could've caused a Great Depression in this universe.

"Can I have some? I'll be able to make possible repairs on our equipment if it gets damage." Kevin asked before Gwen elbowed him in the chest and giving him the "Girlfriend Glare."

"Er... I mean how could you be so irresponsible?" Kevin asked, secretly wanting to prevent his car from getting damaged all the time despite the car having a Khoros-5 Engine Block made from pressure-forged Infinitum made by the Tetramands **(Four Arm's species)** which allows the car to survive all the beatings and damage it took.

"I only made enough so I won't destroy the economy. Plus, I plan on helping by creating a business with the help of Rex that not only will help the economy make us more money, but will also give Faunus equal pay and eventually get equal rights for them." Ben explained, assuring his cousin that he and his partner were not going to destroy Remnant's economy system.

"So, you're saying magic is real in Remnant, and there are these four maidens each with the power of the four seasons and my mom along with Amber are one of them?" Yang asked after letting Kirby watch cartoons along with Zwei.

"And, Ozpin recruited your team to fight Salem, who is the leader of the Grimm?" Ruby added, her father and uncle nodding their heads.

"And finally, there are these four Relics that can change the very world as we know it?" the two asked in unison.

"Yep! That's about everything." Said Taiyang.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Yang asked Ben, along with Ruby who was looking at Rex.

"Because that kind of knowledge is dangerous! My watch and Rex's Nanites and Omega-1 Nanite can make all the four relics look like a happy meal toy." Ben explained as Rex agreed with him like his Nanites and Omega-1 Nanite can make the relics look like a kids meal in a fast food place.

"Now, Ben... I'm going to teach you the basics of your powers and your Anodite transformation. This is none negotiable." Verdona stated, not wanting her own grandson to die from Mana Blockage as she wants to train him in controlling his Mana and Anodite powers.

"I have the Eye of Agamotto, Grandma Verdona... I'll be fine." Ben replied nonchalantly, while holding the ancient Mana sealing necklace in front of her as it glowed with power.

"You don't understand! You are the first Male Anodite in over in ten thousand years! The males have much more energy, but can't release there energy like the girls can..." Verdona explained with her knowledge of her race and their characteristics of their abilities.

"Grandma's right, Ben. You need to control your anger along with your Mana powers." Gwen added seriously, as she spoke with Verdona in wanting to help Ben control his Mana and Anodite Transformation.

She would probably teach him a few tricks from her spell book if he manages to control his energy release, transformation, and his Anodite anger.

"How do the girls release there energy?" Yang asked, interested of how her boyfriend's grandmother and cousin could do it.

Verdona leaned over to whisper something in her ear, making Yang's eyes widen before looking at Ben then both Gwen and Verdona.

"Really! So how do the men release there energy?" Yang asked, honestly curious of how Ben could do it.

"A few ways. The best way is… Never mind! You're both to young for that." Verdona stated, trailing off as she realized of what she was about to say.

"Anyway, we need to take you home before you explode." Gwen added, remembering some of the stories Verdona told her about Anodites and why she never heard or seen a male version.

"I'm not leaving this universe just yet. Maybe we could do it here." Ben proposed.

"Unless you know of a world with no chance of supporting life in this universe, then we have to do it back home." Verdona added, agreeing with her granddaughter.

"What about the moon? It has been destroyed for centuries I highly doubt there's any or will be any life on it." Rex suggested, making everyone think about it.

"It could work… Has any one been to your moon?" Verdona asked getting no's from Qrow and Taiyang.

"Everything on Remnant runs on Dust, but it only works within the atmosphere." Qrow explained, knowing that the Atlas Military were still trying to figure out a way to travel to space.

"Perfect! I was going to save this for later, but I was going to build a rocket and take us to the moon. But since Kevin brought the Rust Bucket 3, Me and Rex we'll be having our official second date with Ruby and Yang and I could also do my Anodite training with you Grandma at the same time on the moon." Ben announced, much to everyone's shock.

"REALLY THAT'S AWESOME THANKS BEN!" Ruby shouted, giving him a hug as she always wanted to go to space.

"Alright, Now that's been decided! Who is all coming?" Ben asked, wanting to see if anyone wants to travel to the shattered moon.

"Sorry, but I would like to study Kirby's ship. It might have more information on this Nightmare Enterprises." Kevin explained, wanting to know what kind of alien technology Kirby's ship is made of while researching the Nightmare Enterprises that killed the pink puffball's race.

"I can't. I got to report to Ozpin about Raven being the Spring Maiden." Qrow added, getting up before Yang tugged on his cape.

"I still owe you a talk." Yang said, dragging him out back as everyone ignored the sounds of his pleading.

"I would like to study Kirby's Warp Star and his sword, Galaxia." Gwen said as she already wanted to know how the Warp Star is the source of his power and is connected to him and the sword which he inherited from his late birth father.

"I got to go in to town and run some errands." Taiyang said, already getting up and leaving the room.

"Alright! Ruby, hand me your scroll." Ben instructed as he turned into Jury Rigg.

"Okay... but why?" Ruby asked handing her scroll to her favorite alien.

"I'm going to make it to where it can work outside of Remnant." Ben explained using Jury Rigg's powers to destroy and resemble it before turing into Upgrade and merging with the scroll.

"There! Now that is done, the only thing left to do is get everything packed." Upgrade added, doing the same to Yang's.

* * *

 **1 hour later...**

After an hour everyone was ready to go… everyone that is not Yang that is.

"Remember, He is not allowed to watch TV all day, there is a translator on the table, and we've been reading The Three Little Pigs. After he eats lunch, he needs to be put down for a nap and-" Yang ranted to Gwen before a gag appeared due to Verdona.

"We got it the last 16 times! Go have fun, and I'll call Ben if something happens." Gwen replied as everyone loaded The Rust Bucket 3.

"All right Kirby, I want you to be good for cousin Gwen for me. Can you do that?" Ben asked his adopted son.

"Poyo, Poyo, Daddy." (I can Daddy.) Kirby replied looking up from his coloring book.

"Alright, and we're off. Be good Kirby." Ben added, dragging Yang out before she could attempt to take Kirby again.

"Alright, before you go, I have a question for you, Ben." Gwen said dragging him over to the the side of the shed in the back.

"Are you sure you're ready to date again? What about Julie? She still has feelings for you." Gwen asked, knowing that Julie would be heartbroken that Ben is dating a new girl.

"Who is Julie?" Yang asked with Red Eyes, signifying that her jealousy is kicking in as she stared into her boyfriends eyes wanting answers from him.

"She is my ex-girlfriend and I no longer have feelings for her." Ben replied, giving her a kiss on her lips as his new girlfriend's red eyes returned to their lilac shade.

"Alright, if you're sure, then I will let you go." Gwen replied, going back inside the house to study Galaxia and the Warp Star.

"Alright, prepare for launch, engaging Cloaking Device, and buckle up! 'Cause we are out of here." Ben instructed as the Rust Bucket 3 began to ascend to the stars above.

Ruby and Yang watched as there house got smaller and smaller until there was nothing left as they saw there planet and there breath hitched.

They were the first two people to see there planet from space and they could see it all.

From the snowy Kingdom of Atlas to a small part of Vale, they could even see the dragon continent located northwest.

"It's beautiful..." Yang stated in complete awe.

"We're actually the first two people in space and no one will believe us." Ruby added, her voice still in shock.

"You do know that we can't tell anyone about this right?" Rex asked as he was also just as in awe, looking at the universe of they were staying in.

"We know that, but we still can be amazed." Yang replied, still looking at the window from her seat.

"Alright everyone, get your suits on! 'Cause we're almost ready to land." Verdona instructed, transforming into her real form.

* * *

 **Remnant's Shattered Moon**

 **5 minutes later...**

After everyone suited up, they all waited in an anticipation for the ramp to open up.

When the ramp opened up, it began to reveal a surprisingly smooth surface if you don't count the "X." But other than that, it looks like a fresh blanket of snow.

"WOW! Is this what it's like for you when you go to a new planet?" Yang asked her boyfriend.

"Yep. No matter how many times I go into space, it is always beautiful." Ben replied, getting some chairs so the others could watch his Anodite training with Verdona.

"Alright, tell me what is Mana?" Verdona asked getting straight right to it.

"Mana, also known as Life Energy, is the name given to the life energy that is present in all living things (except Ectonurites) throughout the entire universe." Ben explained, remembering the explanation his grandmother gave him and the other two last year.

"Good, that helps. Now, tell me how you felt when you went full Anodite?" Verdona asked.

"I felt so angry when Raven, Yang's runaway mother, tried to kidnapped me. I was furious when she tackled me and ripped the Eye of Agamotto's chain off." Ben replied, remembering each and every moment.

"Hmm... Good! Now, try to replicate that feeling again. But this time, focus on what makes you human." Verdona instructed, preparing her Mana to shape into a shield, incase he does explode.

Doing what she said, Ben sat down on his legs focusing on the feelings and thinking what makes him Human.

 _'The Ultimatrix? No that is just redundant. Smoothie's? No that just makes me feel good.'_ Ben thought before an new image popped into his head.

The image was of his new small family, with Yang sitting on his lap while he brushes and styles her hair as they both watch Kirby play With Ruby and Rex.

 _'That is what makes me human.'_ Ben thought before he was engulfed by a flash of green and pink light, signifying that he has changed into his Anodite Form.

"Whoa! I knew you were powerful, but not this powerful." Verdona exclaimed in awe as she felt a bit nervous of her grandson.

"How powerful is he?" Rex asked, fascinated by his partner's transformation.

"If he wanted to, he could rule this planet with very little effort." Verdona explained before getting serious.

"Benjamin, I want you to focus all of your energy into your hair and then SLOWLY release into open space." Verdona ordered, using her grandson's full name to show just how serious this is.

Nodding to show that he understands, Ben focused all of his energy into his hair, making it glow brighter until he released it in a similar fashion to a certain King of Monsters Roar included.

"Was the roar necessary?" Ruby asked, while not understanding the reference.

"Yes it was." Ben replied earning an eye roll from his Grandma and partner.

"You and your monster movies." Rex stated, shaking his head in amusement.

"Now that you know how to release your energy, go and have fun I'll wait by the ship." Verdona said flying off.

"Wait, how do I turn back to normal?" Ben asked.

"Just think about having flesh and blood again." Verdona replied as she was not stopping.

"Okay... but I'll do it in the ship. 'Cause there are some rules when were on a different planet with no oxygen." Ben stated in a serious tone of matter.

"Rule one, no swinging any sharp objects this means you, Ruby. Rule Two, never go two far from the ship or your partner. And finally, never and I mean never waste your oxygen while we got some on the ship. I would rather not have to use it." Ben instructed, getting nods from everyone.

Now in the mean time, I'm going to change back to normal. Ben added flying towards the Rust Bucket 3.

* * *

 **5 minutes later.**

After walking inside the ship, Ben finds out that he has to think more clearly of his whole body made up of flesh and blood in order to transform back to normal.

After that was settled, he quickly pulled on a suit and came out to see everyone having a snowball fight.

It turns out the shattered moon here does indeed have snow.

Ben watched in amusement as the girls where buried in snow from Rex throwing a huge amount of snow with the Slam Cannon.

Deciding to "defend there honor," Ben turned into Big Chill and freeze Rex's arm.

"Not _cool_ man!" Rex shouted, building the Smack Hands to break the ice. **(Pun intended.)**

"Yeah, because using the Slam Cannon is so _cool_." Ben retorted, turning back to normal with the suit on.

Another one of Azmuth Upgrades is that instead of wearing the default clothing, it now lets him wear whatever he wants like wearing like the space suit.

"Hey what time is it?" Yang asked since she has been thinking about Kirby.

Looking towards his watch, Ben read the time to be 2:30 P.M.

"Hmmm... Apparently, time moves much faster in space." Ben replied, wondering why that is.

"Maybe the moon just rotates faster." Rex theorized.

"Alright, let's go home! But first let's take a picture." Yang proposed, pulling out her scroll.

As everyone gathered around with there back towards the planet, they where all thinking one thing in their thoughts.

 _'Best Date Ever!'_

* * *

 **2 hours later**

After a two hour flight **(They also flew around three of the kingdoms, but they didn't dare to fly close to Atlas.)** , they finally landed in the backyard where they saw Kirby was out there along with Qrow, Taiyang, Gwen and Kevin to greet them.

"Mommy, Daddy! Poyo!" **(Mommy, Daddy! Look!)** Kirby exclaimed excitingly, holding up a drawing of all of them together.

"Wow, this is really good, Kirby." Yang said enjoying his cute little drawing.

"Hey guys! You guys just got back?" Taiyang asked, already finished his errands for the day.

"Yep! Oh, your going to like this." Yang replied showing the picture she took on the Moon.

"Is this real?!" Taiyang asked as he and Qrow were seriously shocked that both girls and their boyfriends were on Remnant's shattered moon.

"Yep. I'll send it to you and the others." Yang replied, preparing to send it to both Ruby, her dad, and Uncle Qrow's scroll.

But since she was talking to her dad and looking at Kirby's drawing, she accidentally uploaded it to the Internet by mistake.

"So, what did you guys do while we where gone?" Rex asked.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

"So, what do you like to do?" Kevin asked Kirby before he got to working on the Warp Star-shaped Ship.

"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo!" **(I like to fly.)** Kirby replied, drawing a cute little picture of Zwei.

"I can't fly, but I know someone who can." Kevin said, getting up to look for Gwen.

After a few minutes, he found her in a wooden shed outside of the house.

Inside is an array of tools hanging above a workbench on the immediate left. On the far left are a few shelves with cardboard boxes, an assortment of paints and a lantern. A few tools are scattered about, along with three old stools. Bumblebee is parked and covered in the back of the shed, with another set of doors behind it.

"Hey Gwen, you done studying with the Warp Star and Galaxia yet?" Kevin asked, luckilyy catching her while she was looking for a spell in her spell book to study the star and sword of Kirby.

"No, why?" Gwen asked looking up from her spell book.

"Kirby wants to go flying and I thought maybe you could go flying with him." Kevin replied.

"That is a bad idea, Kevin. We could be seen." Gwen said with a frown, not seeing Kirby's broken hearted face.

"Not if you use a spell where only I can see you two," Kevin added, making Gwen stare at him.

"That's a surprisingly good idea." Gwen said turning a page in her spell book.

"Hey, I have lots of good ideas." Kevin retorted, ignoring her deadpan stare.

Ignoring her boyfriend's complaining in favor, the Anodite/Human hybrid continued looking for a spell in her spell book as she finally found it on the right page

"Blind from sight, blind from sight, blind from sight, blind from sight. Make two turn invisible, Make two turn invisible." Gwen chanted as both her and Kirby dissolved into nothingness.

"I can't see you or Kirby." Kevin complained.

"That's the point! Now me and Kirby are going flying while you work on the ship." Gwen said, opening the door and creating a platform to fly with Kirby.

As Kevin walked to the second shed, he opened the door to see a little kids play house with an outer space theme wallpaper as he walked over to a map of Remnant pushing a secret password.

"Let's See was it Vale, Mantle, Menagerie, and Draco's? Or Vale, Atlas, Vacuo, and Mistral?" Kevin mumbled, pushing both just to be safe.

After putting in the second password, a scanner opened up from a hidden slide in the roof.

After scanning Kevin, a elevator rose out of a carpet of a yellow Star with the Ultimatrix symbol.

"Computer, take me to the hanger bay." Kevin ordered as the elevator started to take him down to the hangar.

 **(Just Look Batman: Arkham Origins Batcave to see what it looks like.)**

"Alright, let's see what we can learn." Kevin mumbled, trying to use his Osmosian powers to absorb the matter from ship's hull only to be blasted back when he tried.

"Okay... best not to do that again." Kevin said getting up from the spaceship's security system response.

Kevin carefully removed a part of the hull to reveal a hidden compartment with a small chest.

"What's this?" Kevin asked himself before he shall a familiar star-shaped hole instead of a regular key hole.

 _'Whatever is in here must be something important. I'll ask Gwen for the Warp Star later.'_ Kevin thought, putting the chest to the side as he started going back to removing different parts of the ship, finding nothing but wires.

"Hmmm... why is this so important?" Kevin asked trying to open the chest up with his bare hands.

"Kevin, are you down there?" Gwen asked coming down with Kirby.

"Yes, I'm by the ship and bring the Warp Star." Kevin replied walking over to the computers.

"Why?" Gwen asked holding the Warp Star in her right hand while carrying Kirby and her spell book in her left.

"I found this chest with a Warp Star-shaped Key." Kevin replied, still trying to open it up.

"Let's try the Star." Gwen suggested, handing him the Warp Star.

After putting in the Warp Star in the keyhole, it started to rotate clockwise before the chest opened up.

Inside was a large thick book with a picture of Meta Knight holding Galaxia written in some kind of unknown language they could not read and a heart-shaped locket.

"What does it say?" Kevin asked trying to open the locket.

"I can't read it even with my Plumber Badge." Gwen replied, pulling out her Plumber Badge as she tried to use its Universal Translator to translate the words into English.

"Maybe it's a book on how to use Galaxia." Gwen suggested **(That's exactly what it is, but it's not just on that.)** trying to open it only like the chest it is locked.

"Speaking of which what have you found out about the Warp Star and Galaxia?" Kevin asked wanting to know how the star and the golden sword is very important to Kirby.

"For the star, only that it's connected to Kirby and forged out of his own energy and someone I can't get a proper read on. But for the sword, it's sentient as it has a will and spirit of its own." Gwen explained, fascinated by these two powerful magical items that Kirby has at his disposal.

"I hope this book explains why that is." Kevin added, not seeing Kirby getting close to the book.

"We can only hope." Gwen replied agreeing with her Osmosian boyfriend.

"Try to open the book with your magic." Kevin suggested before he felt a pull on his pants.

"Poyo, Poyo?" **(What's this?)** Kirby asked seeing the words as he was unable to read it.

"I don't know, but just to be safe, let's let have your father have a look at it." Gwen replied to Kirby before Ben's Scroll started to vibrate.

"How do you work this thing?" Gwen asked before Kirby pushed the answer Button.

"Thanks, Kirby. Hello? Who is this?" Gwen asked as she was talking on the scroll with the speaker on.

"It's me, Taiyang! I'm back and I'll take Kirby off your hands." Taiyang replied on speaker.

"Okay, we're on our way up." Gwen replied handing Kirby the scroll so he could hang up.

After taking a quick elevator ride back up, they went back inside the house to see Taiyang making lunch.

"Hey Kirby, do you like ham sandwiches?" Taiyang asked making a number of sandwiches for everyone.

"Aye." Kirby replied happily.

"Alright, ham It is." Taiyang replied, making him a plate as well getting some paper and crayons.

"Here you go! Yang told me you like to draw." Taiyang said, getting a hug in return from his adopted grandson.

"Poyo, Grandpa!" (Thanks, Grandpa!) Kirby replied, grabbing some crayons.

Chuckling at his innocence, Taiyang started to think of a time when his girls where little kids before he heard a familiar ship landing in the backyard.

"You want to go green them?" Taiyang asked his adopted alien grandson, getting a happy cheer from him in reply.

* * *

 **Back to the present.**

"Hmm... I'll examine the book later, Kirby try to open the locket." Ben ordered, handing Kirby the heart-shaped locket.

Opening the locket, Kirby saw that inside was a picture.

The picture contained three Nintendons/Star Warriors.

One being his birth father, Meta Knight and his wife, a second pink female Kirby with a red Bow, holding a much smaller **(if possible.)** baby Kirby wrapped in a pink blanket, night cap, as he was holding a teddy bear.

 **BGM - Sorrow - Megaman X8**

"That must be your birth family..." Verdona gasped, before tears started to pool in Kirby's eyes as he started crying with tears streaming down his rosy cheeks, now realizing that his birth parents were killed.

Everyone who was looking at the crying Kirby holding the locket, felt sympathetic for him.

They knew that despite of him having intelligence at a high functioning level, they knew that he wouldn't be able to handle death and loss of his birth family being killed by this Nightmare Enterprises as he is so very young.

"Shh... There, There, Kirby. Your birth family may have passed, but you have us now." Yang said softly, rocking him as he let out a cute yawn.

Verdona then used her magic to wrap Kirby up in his pink blanket, night cap, and giving him his teddy bear as he quickly fell asleep.

"Thank You. Now, I'm going to put him down for a nap." Yang said going to her room to watch Kirby as he will sleep peacefully and hoped that he will keep moving forward.

 **BGM ends**

* * *

 **Omake: The Ten Dragon Born.**

We see Yang doing her newly least favorite morning ritual… puking Her guts out.

"Yang I really think you should see a doctor." Weiss stated as it was her turn to help Yang with the cleanup.

"I know, but I hate the doctors." Yang replied, annoyed that she was throwing up everything for the past two weeks.

"Well, you're only going to get worse." Weiss said rubbing her blonde teammate's back.

"I know! But every time I go to the doctors, they try to touch me." Yang added, remembering how many **(Just 2)** doctors lost there jobs.

"Alright, how about we compromise, I'll call Nurse Aran and she'll come down here and if she tries anything, I'll pay for your destruction debt." Weiss suggested,remembering just how many times that she has destroyed something.

"Fine, but after we get something to eat, I want spinach and liver hashbrowns with a side of jalapeño peppers." Yang replied, receiving weird looks from her teammates.

"But Yang, you hate liver." Ruby pointed out, feeling really weirded out by her half-sister's behavior.

"And you aaid and I quote: "There is nothing on this planet that will make me eat jalapeño peppers." Blake added, having an idea of what's wrong with her.

"I know, but for some reason, I want liver and those terrible Peppers." Yang stated with her eyes Red.

"Okay! Okay. No need to yell at us." Weiss said annoyed and scared of with her blonde teammate's anger.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Yang replied now hugging her teammate while crying like a baby.

"I-It's ok just stop crushing my spine!" the Heiress begged, feeling the strength of her bear hugs.

"Okay, let's go eat Breakfast." Yang added, now feeling very happy as she walked to the cafeteria.

"Okay, that was weird." Ruby said jumping off her bed.

"Weiss, how soon can the doctor be here?" Blake asked.

"Fortunately, she's lives right here in Vale." Weiss replied.

* * *

 **Later in the Dining Hall...**

"Yang, are you ok?" Ben asked, concerned since she was eating off of everyone's plate.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but I'm so hungry." Yang whined, taking everyone's (except Kirby's and Ben's.) food.

"Maybe you should slow down you look like you are gaining a little weight." Nora added bluntly, not beating around the bush.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!" Yang roared, her lilac eyes fully red and her blonde hair standing straight up.

"No, just pointing it out since your shorts look a little tight." Nora said as she was not at all afraid of her fellow heavy hitter of her sister team.

"Yang, I called Nurse Aran this morning. She'll be here in about 10 minutes." Weiss stated before she remembered something.

"Oh and she wants to give Kirby a check up too." Weiss added, hoping not to be a target for Yang's anger.

"Fine, but where does she want to meet?" Yang asked calming down with the help of Kirby.

"She said to meet her in the headmaster's office." Weiss answered.

"Thanks! We'll go there right after she stops stealing everyone's food." Ben added.

* * *

 **Later in the headmaster office.**

"Hmmm... there appears to be nothing wrong with Kirby but that also could be due to his biology." Nurse Aran stated writing something down on her clip board.

"What about Miss Xiao Long?" Ozpin asked having a very good idea of what's wrong with the daughter of Raven and Taiyang.

"Let me check something! But first, lay down on the desk." Nurse Aran instructed, pulling out an ultrasound from her bottomless bag.

"How deep is that bag?" Ben asked turning into Brainstorm and started to examine the bag before she throw her clipboard at him hitting the back of his head.

"You should never touch a woman's bag!" Nurse Aran replied with tick marks on her face before getting back to work.

After putting the ultrasound on, The Nurse/Doctor could see exactly what was wrong with the Blonde Brawler of Team RWBY.

"Hmm... this is very interesting." the nurse said putting everything away.

"Well, what is it?" Ben asked giving Kirby to Yang.

"While I hate saying this to teenagers, but you may call me day or night if you have any questions." The Doctor/Nurse replied professionally.

"Any questions for what?" Amber asked impatiently.

"For having a baby! Congratulations! The nurse exclaimed, exiting through the elevator just in time to avoid the scream.

"WHAT?!" Amber, Ben, and Yang screamed with different thoughts running through there minds.

 _'I'm to young to be a grandma!'_ Amber thought, her mind being blown by the fact that Ben just had sex with Yang.

 _'I'm going to be a father!_ ' Ben thought excitingly while he was also worried about his mom and Gwen finding out.

 _'Will I even be a good mother to my own?! Sure I do ok with Kirby, but this will be my own flesh and blood?_ ' Yang thought, panicking that she's going to have a real baby that won't be easy since Kirby was okay for her and Ben due to him being adopted.

"Yang, what's Wrong?" Ben asked seeing Yang was breathing hard.

"Mommy, Poyo, Poyo?" (Mommy, what's wrong?) Kirby asked jumping into her lap.

"I got this boys." Amber stated, grabbing Kirby as she then took a deep breath.

"YANG, ITS TIME FOR A HAIRCUT!" Amber shouted, making Yang snap out of her trance.

"This is no time to be worrying about Hair!" Yang responded, making everyone gasp at her tone.

"Who are you and what have you done with Miss Xiao Long?" Ozpin demanded.

"I'm not in a joking mood! I'm really worried about what are we going to do about me having this child?" Yang asked wanting to know what's going to happen.

"Obviously, we're going to keep it and raise it." Ben replied holding her hands.

"But what if I'm a terrible mother to our baby?" Yang asked with some tears.

"Yang, you'll do fine. After all, you're great with Kirby." Ben explained, making her feel a little better.

"But this will be a real HUMAN baby that we created together, what if I mess up? You know, one mother ran away when I was born and the other one died when I was five!" Yang pointed out, tearing up towards the end.

"Yang, we're probably going to mess up, but that's what being a parent is all about." Ben replied, already knowing the facts about parenthood.

"B-But what if we're not ready?" Yang asked now fully crying.

"Ready or not we are having a child." Ben explained softly, holding both of her hands.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this conversation, I must let you know I will have to call your father, Miss Xiao Long." Ozpin stated pulling out his scroll.

"No let me tell him!" Yang begged the Headmaster.

"Very well! But you'll have 48 hours to tell him before I do." The thousand year old headmaster replied.

"Thank you! Oh can she be excused for the day? I think this is something that we both need to tell Tai?" Ben asked.

"Very well. Now please leave while I work on paperwork with Amber." Ozpin instructed, getting nods from the couple as they left his office.

* * *

 **Later in Team RWBY's dorm room**

"Well what's wrong?, Am I paying for any destruction?, Is something wrong with Kirby?" Blake, Weiss, and Ruby asked respectively.

"In order! Nothing is wrong, No you're not paying for any damages, and nothing is wrong with Kirby." Ben replied to all three questions.

"THEY WERE ASKING ME, NOT YOU!" Yang yelled, making Kirby cry out in fear of her yelling.

"I'm sorry, Kirby, I didn't mean to yell!" Yang replied crying again.

"Yang are you pregnant?" Blake asked not beating around the bush.

"Yes." Yang Said Still crying.

"How did this happen?" Ruby asked, honestly wanting to know the truth.

"When a man and woman love each other very much..." Ben began earning a smack upside the head from Yang.

"You are not giving her that old talk." Yang replied with a frown.

"What are you saying Ruby never had the talk?" Rex asked coming in with Team JNPR (except for Jaune and Pyrrha since she finally got the guts to ask him out.) CFVY and the rest of Team 10.

"What talk?" Ruby asked as she was now very confused.

"We'll give Ruby the talk later. But for now, what are we going to do since I'm having a baby in a few months and I don't know if I'm ready." Yang asked, much to the shock of everyone who just arrived.

"BENJAMIN KIRBY **(not you Kirby)** TENNYSON! YOU GOT A GIRL PREGNANT WHILE YOU'RE STILL IN SCHOOL?!" Gwen shouted with her mana showing as she almost transformed into her Anodite form if it weren't for Kevin calming her down and physically holding her back.

"Now before you kill me, there is something's you should know, Gwen." Ben said turning into Ghostfreak just to be safe.

"And what is that?" Gwen asked powering down since she can't hurt him.

"One. I intended to take responsibility. Two. I was going to ask her out on our next date to marry me." Ghostfreak explained before he was tackled by a very happy Yang.

"Yes I'll marry you!" Yang exclaimed, squeezing the Ectonurite so hard that if he had any bones, they would be broken.

"Y-Yang! Your squeezing me to hard!" Ghostfreak stated before she let him go.

"Alright! Now that is out of the way, how are you going to tell your dad?" Velvet asked.

"I don't know! This isn't something I can just say: "Hi dad how was your day? Guess what! I'm pregnant and getting married soon!" That is not how you tell him." Yang replied in a somewhat sarcastic manner.

"Fine. But for now, I think you should take the bottom bunk for now." Weiss suggested.

"Fine, I'm taking yours." Yang said to the confusion of everyone else.

"Why hers?" Asked Nora.

"A. I'll be closer to Ruby. And B. Well, I don't think you're going to want it soon." Yang replied with a grin.

"Why would I not want… YANG DID YOU DO IT ON MY BED!?" Weiss demanded, blushing ironically Ruby Rose red.

"Yeah we did it! While you were in the shower." Yang replied, laughing at her horrified look.

"No we didn't, she is just messing with you." Ben added, highly amused by the Ice Queen's angry face.

"This is going to be a long 9 months..." Ren stated with a sigh.

"Hey Weiss, when you are done can you help plane the wedding?" Yang asked as she soon immediately regretted asking that question.

"I'll start planing right away." Weiss replied grabbing a notebook and a pen.

"I'll start planning the funeral." Kevin added as he got his notebook out.

"Why would you plan a funeral?" Yatsuhashi asked the Osmosian.

"Because Qrow and Taiyang are going to kill him." Rex answered, amused by Ben paling so much, they could see right through him.

* * *

 **Month 1.**

After telling Taiyang, Ben is now officially afraid of him of what he did with Yang.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"YOU GOT YANG PREGNANT!" Taiyang roared, grabbing his double barrel shotgun as he started chasing the Ultimatrix-bearer._

 _ **END FLASHBACK!**_

* * *

' _Nope! Not going to think about it!'_ Ben thought with the help of Kirby bringing Yang some lunch.

Today's lunch for her is deep fried chicken covered in chocolate with green beans covered in tartar sauce.

"Daddy, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Mommy?" **(Daddy, what's Wrong with Mommy?)** Kirby asked his father while carrying the chocolate milk for his mother.

"Your mother is pregnant." Ben answered as he opened the door.

"Poyo?" **(Pregnant?)** Kirby asked, not knowing what the word "Pregnant" means.

"It means your going to be a big brother." Yang replied while pregnant she is only showing a little signs.

"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Brother?" **(I'm going to be a big Brother?)** Kirby asked in confusion.

"Yep. our small family is going get bigger in a few months." Yang replied happily.

"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo?" **(You don't want me anymore?)** Kirby asked with some tears dripping, feeling hurt that he would be replaced.

"Don't ever think of that! You're our first son, we will always want you..." Yang replied, holding him in her arms as she kissed him, assuring that she will never replace him.

"Kirby, while we may be busy with the new baby, we'll still make time for you." Ben added, wrapping his arm around the two.

* * *

 **Month 2**

"I'm going to need some new clothes soon." Yang whined, trying to put on her jacket.

"As much as I hate to say this, but let's go clothes shopping." Ben stated forcing out the forbidden word.

"Okay, just let me get my keys." Yang added happily before Ben took them from her.

"No. You won't be using Bumblebee until you recovered from giving birth." Ben replied sternly.

"But we don't have any other form of transportation." Yang pointed out.

"We didn't until Kevin brought my car over." Ben replied grabbing his keys.

Inside the Rust Bucket 3 was a sleek black and green sports car with the hub caps giving the appearance of the evolved Ultimatrix symbol.

"Whoa! I never seen a car like this before!" Yang exclaimed amazed by the car's design and in her boyfriend's color scheme.

"This is the DX MARK 10! Kevin created this for me as a late birthday present." Ben explained unlocking the doors.

"Alright, we are we going?" Yang asked buckling up with some difficulty.

"The same place were me and Rex got our date clothes." Ben answered, pulling out of the Rust Bucket 3 and taking a 15 minute drive to the store where he and Rex shopped with Coco and met Clothes Rack.

"Here we are! Just pick out what you like and go a few sizes up just to be safe." Ben instructed, taking a seat FAR away from the women section.

After leaving her brave boyfriend behind in the waiting room, Yang started to look around for anything that caught her eye only for something to catch her ears instead.

"Hmph. Kids these days... Don't they know how to keep it in there pants anymore! Why back in our day, we waited until we were married." a some stuck up woman said to her friend.

"Indeed! A bunch of hussies walking around this once great city. Honestly, don't they teach anyone about safe sex anymore?" her friend asked.

"Well not everyone can live such a long life." Yang added with her eyes Red.

"Well maybe if you dressed and acted right, then you could live longer." The stuck up woman retorted, antagonizing the Blonde Brawler more.

"Well I'm sorry if I wanted to protect the kingdoms from Grim." Yang replied sarcastically.

"You should stick to the kitchen like a proper lady and live the fighting to the men." Stuck up #2 added.

"If I cared about being "Proper," then I would ask." Yang replied trying not to shout.

"Hey Yang, what's Wrong? I can feel your Aura flaring up." Ben said trying to calm her down.

"Nothing is wrong! Just two fossils complaining about today's society." Yang replied, grabbing her new clothes and leaving the fitting room.

"Yang what's wrong?" Ben asked after paying and putting everything in the trunk.

"Nothing is Wrong." Yang replied with her eyes still red.

"Yang, if you don't want to tell me that's fine, but I will always listen." Ben added as he started to drive.

"It's just those two- Maybe we should've waited until we were married." Yang stated looking at her stomach.

"I'm not going to lie, I think we should have waited. But I don't regret it. Do you?" Ben asked getting a mumble no from her in return.

"Then there is nothing to worry about. We're getting married in three months then we'll have a real family." Ben explained as he parked the car in the Rust Bucket 3.

"I guess your right." Yang replied happily.

* * *

 **Month 5**

"Do you, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, take Yang Xiao Long to be your wife, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor her, to love her faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with her this day?" the priest asked the Ultimatrix-bearer as he was dressed in a green suit.

"I do." Ben replied happily, as then looked at Yang with a smile on his face.

"Do you, Yang Xiao Long, take Benjamin Kirby Tennyson to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor him, to love him faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him this day?" the priest asked the blonde brawler who was dressed in her wedding dress and veil as she held a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

"I do." Yang replied with a very happy smile on her face as she looked at her boyfriend now ready to become her husband.

"Throughout this ceremony, Yang Xiao Long and Benjamin Kirby Tennyson have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards each other.

They have formalized the existence of the bond between them with words spoken and with the giving and receiving of rings.

Therefore, it is my pleasure to now pronounce them husband and wife.

You may now kiss your bride!" the priest announced, as Yang kissed her newfound husband on the lips.

The audience including their friends, family, and teachers were cheering happily for the new couple as they broke the kiss with very happy smiles on their faces.

Yang smiled as she then threw her bouquet into the air while being carried bridal style by her husband.

The person who caught it was none other than her half-sister, Ruby Rose, who then presented it to her boyfriend, Ricardo Salazar, who blushing at the fact that he would actually love to marry his girlfriend, as he then gave her a kiss on the lips.

As they were kissing, Ruby was secretly planning on how to ask Rex to marry her as she will propose to him.

* * *

 **Month 7**

After two months of being married, Yang was glad to say that she was glad to be spending the rest of her life with Ben.

At least until Uncle Qrow managed to hear about it as he almost managed to turn Ben from man to woman.

 **(He has been in Salem's Domain with no communication capabilities.)**

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A WOMAN!" Qrow shouted, chasing Ben all over Beacon while somehow not catching him._

 _ **End flashback.**_

* * *

"You are not thinking about when Qrow found out are you?" Ben asked coming into Yang's new dorm room that Ozpin gave her.

"How do you keep doing that?" Verdona asked who was helping Yang with her pregnancy.

"I don't know, I just know." Ben replied, putting a hand on Yang's pregnant Belly when he felt something kicking inside of her stomach.

"Did you feel that?" Yang asked happily, feeling some movement on her belly.

"Yep, he's a kicker." Ben replied, putting his ears close to here better earning a giggle from his wife.

"It's a girl, silly." Yang added, amused by her husband's excited face.

"Really, how do you know?" Ben asked, grabbing Kirby so he could feel his little sibling's kicking.

"Woman's intuition." Yang explained giggling at Kirby's confused face.

"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Brother?" **(Is that my little brother?)** Kirby asked not understanding of why he felt something moving in his mother's pregnant belly.

"Your little sister. But yes, this is your little sibling." Yang replied to her adopted son.

"I hope, I can be in her life." A familiar dark voice from the doorway revealing itself to be Raven Branwen.

"Raven, what are you doing here?!" Ben demanded turning into Diamondhead with Kirby grabbing Galaxia and Verdona powering up.

"I'm here to talk, nothing more." Raven replied throwing her weapon and her Nevermore Grimm Mask at Diamondhead's feet.

"You got two minutes!" Diamondhead explained, not turning back as no one dropped there guard.

"What do you want?!" Yang demanded with her red eyes full of hatred.

"Look, I know you don't like me and have every right to be, but I've come to beg for forgiveness." Raven explained.

"Why?! You tried to kidnapped my boyfriend, you killed an innocent woman for power and you abandoned me ever since you gave birth to me!" Yang explained, pointing out the facts of her deadbeat mother.

"You have every right to be angry of me. If you want, I'll visit you everyday for the rest of my life and if you want, I'll do anything." Raven begged as she got on her hands and knees.

"So, if I ask you to cut off both legs and your left arm you'll do it?" Yang asked skeptically.

"If it mean that I can earn your forgiveness, then I'll do it." Raven explained with her conviction never leaving her voice.

Yang seemed to think hard about this for a minute before turning to her husband.

"Read her mind! If she is telling the truth, then she can earn forgiveness. If not then throw her into space or something, I don't care!" Yang instructed her husband, wanting to know if her mother is really telling the truth or really just really a big fat liar.

Nodding his head Diamondhead turned into AmpFibian as he placed a tentacle on her head for five minutes before removing it and turning back to normal.

"She's telling the truth. She wants to be apart of our child's life." Ben explained.

"It will be a long time before I forgive you but for now you may be apart of The child's life," Yang said with a very small Smile.

"Thank you! That is all that I've ask. If you ever need me, just call me on your Scroll and I will come day or night. It doesn't matter as I'll come as quick as I can." Raven replied, putting her number on her daughter's scroll and using her semblance to create a portal to Vernal with her weapon before she felt a tug on her leg.

She looked down and see Kirby placing his stubby arms on her leg.

"Poyo, Grandma." **(Bye Grandma.** ) Kirby cooed, hugging his adopted grandmother's leg.

"Goodbye, Kirby." Raven replied, giving him a quick hug as she then leaved through the door.

"I think everything is looking up." Ben stated happily.

"You know, after our child is born, I would love to have some more." Yang replied probably wanting to have like 3 or 4 more children.

* * *

 **Two months later...**

"YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" Yang shouted breaking Ben's hand.

"That's just the anger talking, Yang your doing great." Ben said nervously, sweating from all the threats she was shouting half of which he was not sure is physically possible even with Alien X.

"Mrs. Tennyson, you need to push!" The Doctor ordered, pushing the the mobile bed.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IM DOING?!" Yang screamed in pain.

"Mr. Tennyson, please leave while we work." the Nurse ordered, getting the Shapeshifter to nod his head in understanding as he left to accompany Kirby.

 **6 hours later.**

"Mr. Tennyson, you may come in now." The Doctor said. "C'mon, Kirby, let's go see your new baby brother or sister." Ben said getting up as he was holding a tired Kirby.

"Hey boys, come look at our new family member." A very tired Yang said, handing Ben a newborn baby wrapped up in a pink blanket.

"It's a girl." Ben stated, holding the newborn so Kirby could see.

"Poyo, Poyo, sister?" **(Is this my baby sister?)** Kirby asked looking at the newborn's light green eyes with a tiny amount of blonde Hair.

"Yes, Kirby, this is your little sister." Ben replied with a big smile and some tears of joy.

"What will we name her?" Yang asked as she was crying tears of joy.

"How about.. Ying Summer Tennyson?" Ben suggested.

"Ying Summer Tennyson? I like it! That will be her name." Yang replied, hugging both of her kids and husband.

"Yang, Yang, YANG!" Ben shouted before everything went dark.

* * *

 **In Ruby and Yang's room at the Xiao Long-Rose Family Home**

"YANG, it's time to get up!" Ben said trying to wake her up.

"Whoa! Was all of that a dream?" Yang asked with a small amount of tears.

"What's Wrong?" Ben asked, concerned of his girlfriend crying.

"I just had a dream about the future." Yang replied holding her stomach.

"How was it?" Ben asked getting more tears in reply.

"It was beautiful." Yang explained as she crying, much to the confusion of her boyfriend.

* * *

 **BGM - Phoenix Wright Objection! 2013 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies (2013)**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. So, after our second date on Remnant's Moon, we felt pretty happy as we managed to enjoy our first winter break here on Patch. Ruby and Yang are the first two people of Remnant to be on their moon thanks to us and not** **to mention, I've managed to control my Mana and to release it thanks to Grandma. Well, now that's over with, it's time to see what that book from Kirby's ship is talking about of how to use the Warp Star and Galaxia.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien...**

 **Turnabout Moon**

 **Judge: This Court is here by in session! We're gathered today for the trial of Mr. Benjamin Tennyson, Mr. Ricardo Salazar, Ms. Ruby Rose, and Ms. Yang Xiao Long.**

 **Prosecutor: The Prosecution is ready your Honor!**

 **Phoenix Wright: The Defense is also ready your Honor!**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Okay folks, there you have it! The chapter of another Double Date of our two Man of Action heroes and two Huntresses-in-training of Team RWBY. Also not only that, Ben has managed to learn to control his Mana now with Verdona's help. Anyway, tune in next time of our four characters now going to court after being arrested by the Atlas Military for possessing advanced technology to travel to Remnant's Moon.**


	23. V1 I20: Turnabout Moon

Volume 1 Issue 20: Turnabout Moon

 **December 17, 12:10 PM**

 **District Court**

 **Courtroom No. 5**

It was... a not so happy go lucky afternoon, and our two couples were in handcuffs.

Anyway, our two couples were in a courtroom looking at the judge who is a bald, brown eyed, man with a grey beard as they were waiting for there verdict.

How did this happen you readers may ask? Well, we'll have to go back in time to the beginning.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: 1 day before the Trial**_

 _ **December 16, 6:00 AM**_

 _ **The Cave, Kirby's Play house**_

 _ **Xiao Long-Rose Family Home**_

 _ **Patch**_

 _It was an early Wednesday morning at the Xiao Long-Rose Family Home, and Ben and Ruby were in the Cave under Kirby's play house with Ruby designing a weapon for Ben and Rex._

 _While there are powerful, they know they can't rely on there powers forever._

 _Like for example, Rex's builds are powerful but they are to big and can't do much in a small space._

 _And for Ben, while he knows some martial arts and is a master with melee weapons, it means nothing if the Ultimatrix or god forbid Ascalon can be stolen from him._

 _Plus, they both need a back up plan as they can both be defenseless and useless should their powers be taken away from them._

 _So, Ruby and Ben both have came up a with a idea._

 _They would make a transformable weapon that could function as a melee and long range while it also would make it very easy to carry._

 _This is when Ben had an idea, they would use Ruby's weapon making skills, his alien technology, and his smartest alien's like Brainstorm and Grey Matter to program, Jury Rigg to build, and Upgrade to put the finishing touches._

 _Right now, Ruby was designing the said Weapon while Ben was in his Kirby form which he named Mimic, reading the large book found in the chest._

 _It took a few hours for it to open because only Kirby could open it with the heart-shaped locket and his DNA to open the first as the security scanner was located in the book's front hard cover picture via Meta Knight's eyes._

 _It was full of the Nintendon's history along with some information and history on Galaxia, The Warp Star, some of N.M.E.'s monsters, Nightmare Enterprises and the CEO/founder itself, Kirby's Inhale and Copy Abilities, etc._

 _And apparently, not every Nintendon is destined to be a Star Warrior._

 _Like for instance, Kirby's mother was a professional medic while Kirby's adoptive uncles whose names where Blade Knight and Sword Knight from his homeworld were squires for Meta Knight._

 _While still fighters, it would be difficult for them to be fully fledged Star Warriors._

 _While reading, Ben discovered some sword techniques that would suit Kirby for his size and body structure as it was arguably the most powerful technique in the book._

 _The Sword Beam._

 _By clearing ones mind and channeling all of one's energy into a sword or Galaxia, the wielder can fire a large beam that can cut just about anything._

 _Ben was cut out of his musing when all of a sudden the cave's alarm system went off, signifying that an Atlesian Airship was flying right towards the house._

 _"Ben, we have a problem." Ruby stated, looking at Mimic as he transformed back to normal in the familiar emerald flash._

 _"Yeah, I know, the Atlas military is here but why?" Ben asked, pulling up a computer program that tells him where Kirby is by his DNA._

 _"I think I know why. While I was taking a break, I saw this on my scroll." Ruby explained, showing him the picture of them along with Rex and Yang on the moon._

 _"Crap! How did it get uploaded?!" Ben asked, finding Kirby as he was playing with Zwei in the front yard._

 _"We don't got much time! Ruby, grab Rex and Yang while I get Kirby to safety." Ben ordered, turning into XLR8 as he and Ruby rushed to the elevator._

 _When they got out, they saw everyone outside waiting for them._

 _"What the heck is going on?" Qrow asked looking at the Atlesian Airship._

 _"Somehow, the picture got uploaded on to the internet. So, here's what we're going to do. Kevin, Gwen, Grandma Verdona, you three are going to hide the Rust Bucket 3 somewhere in an undisclosed location. Use what ever means to hide it from sight and Gwen, Grandma Verdona, use your magic to make it silent." Ben instructed as then turned to his partner._

 _"Rex, see if you can use your Nanite's technopathy to delete every picture off the internet. Qrow, if you have connections in The military use them. Tai, try to stall for time. Girls, I hate to say this, but surrender." Ben concluded with his plan as he transformed into XLR8._

 _"What? What about you?" Yang asked hating the idea of surrendering._

 _"I'm going to get Kirby to safety. We can't have the military or the council finding out about him just yet." XLR8 explained, grabbing Kirby in his arms and leaving for his destination to Beacon._

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

 _It was a normal day at Beacon with Team JNPR and the only two members of RWBY until disappeared in a black And blue blur as they were taken to the Headmasters Office._

 _Yep. Just completely normal at Beacon._

 _"Who, what, when, where, why?" Nora asked confusedly._

 _"I don't have much time to explain! The Atlas military has came to Ruby and Yang's house and are going to take us into custody because a picture accidentally got uploaded." Ben explained pulling up the picture on his scroll to prove his point._

 _"What the - Is this real?!" Weiss asked, shocked along with Blake and Team JNPR as they were looking at the photo before their eyes._

 _"No, I'm just really good at photoshop, but the military probably hasn't thought of that." Ben replied half-truthfully._

 _"But why are you here?" Goodwitch asked the leader of Team 10._

 _"I need someone to watch Kirby while me, Rex, Ruby, and Yang are in court. And, since my birthday is not until the end of the week, me and Rex are still minors as we need our legal guardian." Ben explained to the deputy Headmistress of Beacon._

 _"But me and Weiss are apart of Team RWBY, we might be called into court to act as Witnesses." Blake pointed out._

 _"That is why I came. Now just make sure Kirby is not discovered." Ben finished, transforming into XLR8 again before taking off as he ran back to Patch._

 _"Let's hope James has come here in person." Ozpin stated thoughtfully._

 _"Why would we want that?" Glynda asked, raising an eyebrow at the cursed headmaster._

 _"Because then we can use our newly awakened friend to get her sons out of trouble." Ozpin explained, referring to Amber._

 _"That's a good idea! But who is going to wake her up?" Glynda asked, already deciding not to do it after the last time._

 _Before long, she and Ozpin slowly looked at Team JNPR and the two members of Team RWBY._

 _"How would you two teams like to participate in a mission?" Ozpin asked since Amber would still be asleep since it was 8:00._

 _ **Back at the Xiao Long-Rose Family Home.**_

 _XLR8 quickly ran back to his girlfriend's house to see Qrow fighting a tall young woman, with a fair complexion, white hair and slate blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear._

 _Her attire is blue, white and gray colored. It consists of a white coat with a red brooch, exposed upper arms and black gloves. Her pants have garters incorporated into them._

 _This is Winter Schnee, the older sister of Weiss and former Heiress of the SDC now turned Specialist of the Atlesian Military's Special Operatives Unit._

 _Deciding to help the dusty old crow bird, XLR8 quickly ran over and changed into Humungousaur and grabbed the white haired woman, holding her tight enough so she won't escape his grasp._

 _"WHO IS IN CHARGE HERE?!" Humungousaur demanded, angry when he saw his partner fighting Atlas soldiers and his girlfriend knocked out cold._

 _"I am." A man replied, talking to Taiyang as he then turned his attention on the Vaxasaurian._

 _The man was well dressed and clean, much like Ozpin. He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray._

 _His hair is black, with some silver and gray areas, while his eyebrows are solid black. He has a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow, a neurotransmitter that helps him operate the robotic parts of his body._

 _This is James Ironwood, General of the Atlas military and Headmaster of Atlas Academy. He is one of the few people in Ozpin's Faction who knows about the truth of the World of Remnant._

 _"Good. Then you can explain why my girlfriend is knocked out and why I'm having to come here instead of talking to Ozpin." Humongousaur asked._

 _"I don't have to explain anything to you." Ironwood explained to the shapeshifter._

 _"You do. If you don't want me to put a second X on the moon." Humongousaur retorted._

 _"You are not the one who put an X on the moon." Winter added trying to use her semblance to escape._

 _But for some reason, she can't access it as she was still being held in the Vaxasaurian's humungous hands._

 _Humungousaur just raised one eyebrow at the specialist before he was engulfed in the familiar emerald flash, transforming into Way Big._

 _"Do you believe me now?" Way Big asked, making everyone from Atlas nervous at his colossal size as Winter could only nod in response._

 _"Good. Now let's talk like civilized people." Way Big stated, turning into Four Arms still holding onto Winter's arms._

 _"Release one of my soldiers." Ironwood ordered, not liking how the shapeshifter was restraining one of his best specialists of his Special Operatives Unit._

 _"Not until I know what is going on and what happened while I was gone." Four Arms replied angrily._

 _"Here's what happened Ben." Rex explained, causing the Tetramand to turn his attention on him as his partner began to explain._

 _ **Flashback in a Flashback.**_

 _In the skies of Remnant, the Atlesian Airship of the Atlas Military was seen landing in the front yard of the Xiao Long-Rose Family Home with General James Ironwood himself coming out along with Specialist Winter Schnee as they brought a squad of Atlas soldiers with them._

 _"Hey James, it's been a long time." Taiyang greeted, doing what Ben specifically told him to do as began to stall for time._

 _"Hello Taiyang, it is so good to see you, but I'm not here to get caught up. I'm here to arrest Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, Ricardo Salazar, and Benjamin Tennyson." James explained, reading the four listed names off his scroll._

 _"On what grounds?" Rex asked, holding his hands behind his back ready to pull out the Smack Hands at a moments notice._

 _"By the order of the council, the four of you are under arrest for possession of space barring technology and will be held in my custody until your trial tomorrow." Ironwood explained to the Human EVO._

 _"What proof does the council have?" Yang added._

 _"The picture all over the internet. As you are already aware, everything in Remnant runs on Dust, but it only works within the atmosphere. The Atlas RD has been trying for years to go to space, but four teenagers have done it before the greatest minds on the planet. So the question is, how did you do it?" Winter explained as she asked two of the teenagers they were about to arrest._

 _"Ever heard of photoshop? My boyfriend is really good at it." Yang replied half-truthfully to the senior Ice Queen._

 _"If that is the case, then there is nothing to worry about. Now take them in!" Winter instructed as an Atlas soldier came over with Aura suppression handcuffs, but made the biggest mistake of touching Yang's hair._

 _" **DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!** " Yang shouted, punching the soldier with a right hook, sending him flying before she was knocked out by Winter._

 _"DON'T TOUCH MY NIECE, ICE QUEEN!" Qrow roared, jumping down from the house as he swung his sword at Winter who barely managed to dodged it as she unsheathed her sword to fight Qrow._

 _Since Qrow was busy, he did not see a soldier raising his gun and pointing it at him as and did not see it until Rex used one of his Omega-1 Nanite builds, The Block Party, to shield Qrow from the Dust bullets._

 _"She attack first! He is with in his rights to fight her." Rex explained, but was ignored as the other troopers started to fire._

 _"Why do they never listen?" Rex muttered before pulling out the Blaster Caster as he started knocking the soldiers down._

 _"Qrow, Rex, stop now!" Taiyang shouted, trying to get the two stop but was ignored._

 _"Everyone stand down!" James roared as he too was ignored._

 _"James, stop this now and we'll settle this like civilized people." Taiyang stated to the Atlesian general._

 _"Sorry Tai, But orders are orders and I have to follow them." James explained to the elder Xiao Long._

 _"This is crazy! They don't have the capabilities of going to the moon." Taiyang said, tensioning up to throw down just in case._

 _"Maybe, but I'm just doing my job." James replied, before there was a flash of green light._

 _ **Back to the present flashback.**_

 _"That explains everything, now we'll come quietly." Four Arms said much to the shock of everyone from Beacon._

 _"But... what about Yang?" Ruby asked holding her older half-sister's head in her lap as she almost started to cry until Rex hugged her as he rubbed her back._

 _"I'll carry her. Now, everyone stand down. Before I came down here, I talked to Ozpin and we will get through this." Ben explained pushing Winter away as he transformed into Four Arms and picked up Yang, carrying her over his shoulder._

 _"You won't get away with this Jimmy." Qrow added, not liking how both his nieces and there boyfriends were being placed under military arrest due to the council._

 _"If they truly are innocent, then they have nothing to worry about." James replied, walking away with the four teenagers._

 _ **Inside the brig.**_

 _"Here is your cell, get comfortable, you might be here for a while." Winter said as she didn't back down under Four Arms glare as he transformed back to normal._

 _ **(Not cower Schnee's don't Cower.)**_

 _"Are you related to Weiss Schnee?" Ben asked seeing the Schnee re-Semblance._

 _ **(Pun intended.)**_

 _"Yes, she is my little sister. Why...?" Winter asked concerned for her little sister's safety._

 _"I see the where she got her Tsundere attitude from." Ben retorted, his Anodite anger burning through as he antagonized the senior Ice queen._

 _"How do you know her?" Winter asked, trying to gather possible information from the mysterious shapeshifter._

 _"We go to Beacon together and she almost killed me on the first day of class." Ben replied before he noticed a familiar criminal in the next cell._

 _"Oh you've got to be kidding me! What is he doing here?" Ruby asked making him look up at her._

 _"Well, well, well... Little Red! You missed me so much, that you decided to break the law just to see me? I'm flattered." Roman replied amused of seeing the red hooded girl in prison._

 _"When I thought of going to prison, I thought I be visiting Yang not joining her." Ruby groaned._

 _"Oh great! He is here too." Roman added seeing the hourglass symbol on Ben's watch and the wielder himself._

 _"Hey Roman, did you missed me?" Ben asked amused by his annoyed look._

 _"If you brought my hat and cane then yes." Roman retorted, annoyed of the shapeshifter's humor._

 _"What are you going to do with those anyway?" Rex asked, knowing that Ben kept Roman's Hat and his weapon in the house._

 _"I'm going to get that hat resized and the cane, I'm going to use it until we make the tools." Ben replied to his partner._

 _Pausing to make sure they were alone, Ben started to look for microphones and cameras._

 _And he did, as he found a microphone under the bed and a camera looking right at there cell._

 _Deciding to mess with who ever was on the other end, Ben turned into Ultimate Spidermonkey and opened his mouth, firing his web at the lens of the camera before turning into Echo Echo._

 _"Hold on! I want to SCREAM, SHOUT AND LET IT ALL OUT!" Echo Echo screamed at the microphone, destroying it with his sonic screams._

 _"The Room is now Secure if you don't count pumpkin head here." Echo Echo stated to his partner, girlfriend, and little sister figure._

 _"This "Pumpkin Head" has proof that you are raising an alien." Roman retorted with a smirk at there horrified faces as he mentioned Kirby in front of them._

 _"What - What Proof?!" Ben demanded, using Wildvine to grab Roman's head._

 _"I'll tell you if you get me out of here." Roman replied knowing that they could do it._

 _"Or you stay in your cell and give me the proof." Ben added with a hint of warning in his tone._

 _"And what would I get out of that?" Roman asked before he was blinded by a flash of green light._

 _In Wildvine's place was a green and yellow-skinned, ogre-like alien with a dark green metal cage helmet on his head. The metal helmet has two horns protruding from the sides of it. The helmet has a crest which resembles a toenail in shape. The cage's door has five bars, three of which are in the center of the door. It opens in two halves, with the lock in the very center of the door, staying on the right half. Connected to this cage is his armor, which wraps around his shoulders and goes halfway down his chest. The armor is connected to his pants by chains. His pants are a simple pair of black underpants, with a metal waistline matching the color of his armor. His arms are long and misshapen, with weed like spikes coming out of them and his fingertips are pointy. He also has a visible belly button. The glow from his green eyes can be seen through his helmet's bars. Inside his helmet is a terrifying face._

 _The Ultimatrix symbol was located on the helmet's extension covering his chest, with two green metallic protrusions accompanying the Ultimatrix symbol on both sides._

 _"Am I suppose to be scared?" Roman asked sarcastically before the sound of gas was released._

 _"Nope, but I'm giving you one chance, Roman. Telll me where the proof is and you won't suffer." Toepick replied, sounding as if he was talking through multiple mouths at once._

 _"If you are going to try and scare me use something that is - AHHHH! PUT IT AWAY!" Roman screamed, trying to look away but he couldn't as the ogre-like alien unlocked his helmet's cage, revealing his horrifying and hideous face that no being in the known Multiverse can look at it without adverse effects, including fear, sickness, or even madness._

 _"Then tell us where you put the proof." Rex stated as he, Ruby, and Yang were enjoying the fearful look on Roman's face._

 _"IT'S MY SCARF! IT HAS A CAMERA IN IT! JUST PLEASE PUT IT AWAY!" Roman screamed, taking off his scarf as he handed it over to Toepick._

 _"Thank you." Toepick replied, locking his helmet's cage to conceal his ugly face as he took Roman's scarf._

 _"We might want to get comfortable, 'cause I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day." Ruby added, taking one of the only two beds._

 _ **The next morning...**_

 _ **December 17, 10:00 AM**_

 _ **District Court**_

 _ **Courtroom No. 5**_

 _After sleeping in the cell, the four accused huntsmen and huntresses-in-training were now sitting in the defense chairs in handcuffs as they sat next to the judge stand._

 _Their lawyer defending them was the best of the best as he is known to turn a hopeless case around and achieve justice for his clients._

 _The lawyer defending them was a man in his mid twenties as he possessed dark blue eyes, a pair of thin eyebrows with two "kinks" near the end, and black hair that was spikey as it was porcupine-quill-like. He wore a blue suit with a red tie proudly displaying his attorney Badge on his left lapel and black dress shoes._

 _This is Phoenix Wright, the best attorney of Wright & Co. Law Offices, a law office and talent agency specializing in criminal law located in the city of Vale._

 _The prosecutor for this trial was a man who was also in his mid twenties as he possessed gray eyes and dark gray hair. He wore a white cravat with a red suit and black dress shoes._

 _This man has a history of winning just about every case, putting the defendants in jail, earning him the nickname, "The Demon Prosecutor" at the age of twenty which was never unheard of and he's never lost a case._

 _He's like a guilty verdict machine, one who would absolutely do anything for a win._

 _This is Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix Wright's rival and childhood friend._

 _"This Court is here by in session! We're gathered today for the trial of Mr. Benjamin Tennyson, Mr. Ricardo Salazar, Ms. Ruby Rose, and Ms. Yang Xiao Long." the Judge proclaimed, banging his gavel on his stand._

 _"The Prosecution is ready your Honor!" Edgeworth stated with his usual expression._

 _"The Defense is also ready your Honor!" Wright added with his signature expression on his face._

 _"Good, the defense may start the opening statement." The Judge said banging his gavel._

 _"Thank You, your honor. As everyone is aware, we live in a world full of monsters, The Creatures of Grimm. But to defend ourselves, we use Dust which powers everything from the lights above our heads to the electric razor I used this morning and the weapons these huntsmen and huntresses-in-training use, but it only works within the atmosphere of this planet. So, it is impossible for these four teenagers to go to the moon and take that picture. That is all your Honor." Phoenix explained to the court._

 _"Thank you, Mr. Wright. You may present your opening argument, Mr. Edgeworth." The Judge said to the Demon Prosecutor._

 _"Thank you, your honor. As Mr. Wright stated, yes Dust only works within Remnant's atmosphere, but that was until the Atlas RD discovered an alternative energy source called Solar Power." Edgeworth explained, making everyone in the courtroom mumble._

 _"Mr. Edgeworth, please explain to the court what "Solar Power" is?" The Judge asked the prosecutor._

 _"Yes, I will, your Honor, do better I call my first witness to the stand, General James Ironwood." Edgeworth announced, as everyone in the court mumble again, causing the Judge to gently banged his gavel on his desk._

 _"Order! Order in the Court!" The Judge proclaimed, making everyone in the courtroom silent again as the Atlesian General walked over to the witness stand._

 _"Witness, please state your name and occupation." Edgeworth instructed._

 _"My Name is James Ironwood and I'm the General of the Atlesian Military and Headmaster of Atlas Academy." James explained._

 _"Good. Now tell me General, what is solar power exactly?" Edgeworth asked the Atlesian general._

 _"Solar Power is a new power source that takes the ultraviolet rays of the sun and convert it into energy, but it is highly in the prototype stage as the scientists on the program said it's been ready in twenty years." James explained._

 _"So you are saying in theory it could power Something day a rocket to the moon?" Asked Miles. Before the General could answer, Edgeworth was blasted back by an invisible wind that originated from a pointing Phoenix Wright._

 _And for dialogue, the famous seven character word on the iconic speech bubble or "scream balloons" for stylized red letters for over-the-top emphasis, albeit not in all capital letters._

 _" **HOLD IT!** " Phoenix shouted._

 _"Your honor! The prosecution is implying that these four teenagers had stolen from a high level security Atlas research lab which is not only very difficult for professional thieves, but it would be physically impossible for four teenagers to do it let alone those thousands of miles away from Atlas." Phoenix pointed out with confidence in his tone._

 _"You have a point, Mr. Wright. What is your counter argument, Mr. Edgeworth?" The Judge asked the Prosecutor._

 _"Your honor, While normally I would hate to agree with the defense, but I checked the public records for Semblance's. While there are some that can make you into a living magnetic and others that can heal you from life threatening injuries, but there has not been one like these two before." Edgeworth explained, making Phoenix sweat when he realized his childhood friend is right._

 _"Take this for instance, Mr. Ricardo Salazar. His "Semblance" allows him to build different machines for different uses." Edgeworth added, referring to the Human EVO as he began to speak._

 _"That is where you're wrong! So far I have not discovered my semblance yet, my powers come from illegal experiments done to me as a child." Rex replied half-truthfully._

 _"Tell me, Mr. Salazar. If that is true, then how can you make these "Builds" as you call them." Edgeworth asked, wanting answers._

 _"From what little I remember, a man by the name Van Kleiss was the one who wanted to make a weapon out of me by injecting these tiny microscopic machines into my body called Nanites. Man, woman, old, young it didn'tt matter to him so long as he could make a weapon and he was successful as he created me." Rex explained, lying to the court as his girlfriend smiled at him._

 _"But how did you escape?" Ironwood added._

 _"I don't know, but what I do remember is that there was an explosion of some kind, giving me amnesia. Sometimes, I get flashes of my past like apparently, I have a brother. I don't know if he really is my biological brother." Rex explained telling half-truths again._

 _"Alright. Now, Mr. Tennyson, you arguably have probably the most powerful "Semblance" ever recorded! You even put an "X" on the moon." Edgeworth stated, now turning his attention onto the Human Shapeshifter as everyone in the court remembered the news showing Way Big firing his cosmic ray on the moon._

 _"My Semblance came from my great-grandfather, Azmuth. He was a geneticist as he had the same power as I did, just not as many forms or as powerful." Ben lied as his girlfriend was also smiling at him._

 _"Alright. Now, what about your watch and the green hourglass symbol that appears each time you change?" Edgeworth asked, referring to the Ultimatrix and its signature green hourglass symbol._

 _"My watch was created by him as my Semblance makes my DNA very, **VERY,** unstable! Not to mention, the energy I produced from my forms. If I change without it, I could die or explode maybe both." Ben explained, telling more half-truths to the court._

 _"But why did it electrocute one of the security guards when they tried to remove it from you?" Edgeworth asked, referring to when the guards tried to remove the Ultimatrix, the watch unleashed a feedback energy pulse that blasted the guards back._

 _"I have made lots of enemies and it was built in so somebody won't try to kill me." Ben replied, lying to the court._

 _"Your honor, we have gone off from the main topic. I request that we forget about there unusual powers and get back to the topic at hand." Phoenix pointed out._

 _"Agreed. Motion carried." The Judge said, banging his gavel._

 _But before there could be anymore arguments, the doors burst open to see Ozpin walking in with a calm look on his face along with a sweating Glynda Goodwitch._

 _"James, please drop this right now and you might walk away with the left half of your Body." Ozpin explained to his fellow headmaster._

 _"Are you threatening me, Ozpin?" James asked angrily._

 _"No. He is trying to save your life." Glynda replied, stringing with each word._

 _"I can't drop this until this court is over." James stated, already digging his own grave._

 _"Alright, we tried it. Now send her in." Ozpin commanded, much to the relief of Glynda backing away from the door to the confusion of everyone else._

 _Having a sudden feeling of dread, James began to sweat hard and nearly crapped his pants when the door came flying off the hinges when he saw who was on the other side of the door._

 _On the other side of the door was a breathing awake Amber and clearly she was not very happy._

 _"JAMES ROBERT IRONWOOD!" Amber shouted, her Aura flaring up along with half of her Fall Maiden powers._

 _"Amber?! You're here?! And not in a coma how?!" James asked, wanting nothing more than to run all the way back to Atlas, but she was in front of the exit._

 _" **DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT! YOU TOOK MY BOYS INTO YOUR CUSTODY! AND NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO DROP THE CHARGES RIGHT NOW OR I WILL REMOVE THE LEFT SIDE OF YOUR BODY!** " Amber roared, a small amount of fire coming out of her eyes._

 _"Your honor, surely you cannot allow her to stay here?" The Atlesian General begged to the Judge._

 _"But she has to as she is there legal guardian and adoptive Mother." Glynda lied, very much enjoying Ironwood's horrified expression._

 _"Enough! I will have Order in my court! Miss Amber, you may be allowed to stay. But if you cause any disturbance in the Court at all during the trial, you will be asked to leave." The Judge stated to the secret Fall Maiden._

 _"Thank you, your honor." Amber spoke sweetly before glaring at James as if to say, 'This is not over!'._

 _"Now, Mr. Edgeworth, please present to the Court your evidence please." The Judge asked the Demon Prosecutor._

 _"Thank You, your Honor. I present to you members of the court, the picture in question." Edgeworth stated, letting the TV's show the image of the four defendants on the moon._

 _"Now, this picture was clearly taken on the moon and uploaded yesterday at 4:00 Pm it is unclear when the picture was taken but it is believed to have been taken around 2:00 PM." Edgeworth began before he nearly taken back by another invisible wind blasted back by a pointing Phoenix._

 _" **OBJECTION!"**_ Phoenix shouted as he then began to put his arms in a smug pose as a golden illuminating flash appeared from his attorney's badge, surrounding his body in a golden aura.

 _ **BGM - Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Phoenix Wright's Theme (Turnabout Theme) Music Extended**_

 _"Your Honor! It is physically impossible for my clients to travel to the moon two days ago and to make it back in time to uploaded it." Phoenix pointed out._

 _"He's right! It takes at least six months to make it to the moon and back by our very own Atlas scientists." The Judge agreed as Edgeworth was in shocked that he lost._

 _"Your Honor, these charges against my clients must be drop immediately! Due to the fact of how this evidence doesn't prove anything and because of that, the Council cannot press charges against them without any incriminating evidence to prove that they really did go to the moon." Mr. Wright explained while holding some paperwork in his left hand and gently hitting it with the back of his right hand, much to the shock of Ironwood, Edgeworth, and everyone else in the court._

 _Ben, Rex, Ruby, and Yang, however, were not only shocked but were smiling as hope was in their eyes._

 _Their lawyer, Phoenix Wright, used his incredible lawyer skills to turn this hopeless case around and managed to save them from getting the Guilty Verdict._

 _ **BGM Ends**_

 _ **End flashback.**_

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"Well, this was an interesting trial, but as I agree to Mr. Wright's statement, that because of the lack of the evidence that the Council failed to provide and of course failing to prove that this photo shows that the four defendants really did go to the moon. Therefore, I am now ready to deliver my verdict. This Court finds the defendants: Benjamin Tennyson, Ricardo Salazar, Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long... NOT GUILTY!" The Judge proclaimed with confetti coming out of nowhere as the everyone in the court including Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Amber were happy that their students were not going to jail.

"Court is adjourned!" The Judge added, banging his gavel.

* * *

 **District Court**

 **Defendant Lobby No. 5**

"Yes! We won!" Yang shouted, jumping into Ben's arms and kissing him.

"Just barely... Let's try to not do this again." Rex added hugging his own girlfriend.

"Right. Now that this is over, I'm going to go pay Mr. Wright." Ben stated walking over to the can do no wrong attorney.

"Mr. Wright, thank you for getting us out of that Jam." Ben said as he shook their shared lawyer's hand.

"It's no problem, Mr. Tennyson. Just doing my job." Phoenix replied, proud that he was able to defend the two couples.

"Anyway, How much do I owe you and do you have any business cards?" Ben asked pulling out his check book.

"It's already been payed for by Ozpin and here you go." Phoenix explained handing him a business card.

"Thanks! I think I'll be needing your help if Miss Amber does remove Ironwood's left side." Ben replied watching his "adoptive mother" attempted Move to remove James left side before Ben and Rex went over to them to save him.

"Don't remove the last parts of his body." Rex stated as if he was scolding a child.

"Yeah, there are to many _witnesses_." Ben added, stressing the last word.

"Fine, but did they hurt you to in anyway?" Amber asked checking the two for any injuries.

"No, we're perfectly ok." Ben replied.

"The only time they touched us is when they put the cuffs on." Rex added, easing her worries.

"Good... **BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!** " Amber yelled, grabbing the two boys by there ears.

"Honestly Ben, you know your photoshop skills are so life like." Amber added dragging the two out of the room.

"Not to mention, scaring Kirby like that. He has been bawling his eyes out since yesterday." Amber finished, making the two especially Ben sad, but mostly in pain from her pulling so hard.

"To be fair, the upload was by accident." Yang spoke, telling the Fall Maiden that she was the one who accidentally uploaded the picture.

"I'll deal with you later but for now, you need to deal with you know who." Amber stated pointing at the rest of her team along with Kirby who was in Blake's bag.

"First of all, how could you be so irresponsible?! You four almost went to jail as your Huntsmen career was almost ended with absolutely no way of getting back on track!" Weiss scolded the two couples.

"Yeah, if you did go to the moon, how did you do it?" Blake asked, trying to figure which form could do it.

"We didn't go to the moon. With Upgrade, I'm just really good at photoshop." Ben lied before Kevin's car pulled up with Gwen in the front.

"So, we're not going to plan a jail break?" Kevin asked sounding disappointed.

"No Kevin, we are not going to plan a jail break. Just take us to the docks please." Ben replied, getting in the back.

"Who are these two?" Weiss asked, her and Blake seeing the Osmosian and Anodite hybrid.

"The red haired girl is my cousin, Gwen Tennyson, and the guy up front is my best friend, Kevin E. Levin." Ben explained, earring small giggle from Blake and Weiss.

"Get Out. Your walking." Kevin retorted, pointing toward the road.

"Fine, totally worth it." Ben replied with a grin.

"Everyone else who wants a ride to the docks, get in now." Kevin added, letting Taiyang, Rub, and Rex in.

"Where's Uncle Qrow?" Yang asked, not seeing her drunk of an uncle.

"Planing a jail break just in case." Taiyang replied, sitting in the middle between Rex and Ruby, much to their disappointment.

"Ben, when you get to the house, we need to talk." Gwen said seriously.

"Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can." Ben replied, turning into Jetray as Yang hopped on his back with Kirby in Blake's Bag.

"I'll bring the bag back later." Jetray said to Blake before taking off.

* * *

 **Xiao Long-Rose Family**

 **Living Room**

 **One hour later...**

"What is it Gwen?" Ben asked, sitting down at the table taking a drink from his soda.

"It's Vilgax, he's back." Gwen replied, making Ben take a spit take.

"WHAT!?" Ben, Rex, and the girls shouted while Taiyang just looked lost.

"Who is Vilgax?" Taiyang asked confusedly.

"Vilgax is the conqueror of 10 worlds in our universe." Gwen explained.

"The most dangerous being in the known universe, our universe technically." Kevin added.

"And my arch nemesis he can go toe to toe with one of my most powerful aliens and each time he gets stronger after each fight." Ben stated with a fair off look as if he was thinking about how he became that powerful.

"What is he up to?" Yang asked very seriously.

Even though she is reckless and prefers to dive right into a fight, but even she is not crazy enough to fight Vilgax with out knowing all the facts.

"We don't know, but the day before we came here is that he broadcasted a video in every language across the universe declaring war on you. No one else but you." Verdona explained.

"Please tell me it's just an imposter." Ben begged.

"It's hard to say, but he looks the same as he did when we where kids." Gwen replied.

"Only bigger, buffer, stronger, and faster." Kevin added, feeling the phantom pains of when he fought him when they were kids.

"To prove that it was him, he went to a Galvan Colony and wipeout the entire population leaving no one alive." Verdona said remembering what Max and Azmuth told her.

"Well, there is good news in all of this." Ben stated, prompting everyone to look at him

"What's the good news?" Ruby asked, hoping that her big brother figure has an alien that can stop him.

"The good news is I don't think he's after the Ultimatrix anymore." Ben replied, making everyone raise an eyebrow at him.

"He's just after me now since he has wiped out a whole planet and I can stop holding back against him." Ben explained, much to the confusion of everyone.

"What do you mean?" Taiyang asked.

"After Vilgax returned when I was a 15 and I beaten him, I went to Azmuth and asked if I could use the Omnitrix to stop Vilgax for good. Because we both knew that a prison could not hold him. He said and I quote: "If Vilgax ever wipeout a planet and entire population, then you can use whatever means necessary to stop him even as going as far to put him down for good." Ben explained, much to the shock of the others.

"Did he really say that?" Gwen asked as that does not sound like something Azmuth would say.

"It's true! I was just as shocked as I even questioned why he would give me the ok all he said was: "Vilgax took someone very close to me." And he left it as that." Ben replied.

"Okay. But just to be safe, let's start preparing in case he makes his way to this universe." Rex added, hoping to never face Vilgax as he might be stronger than Van Kleiss and the Pack combined along with several EVOS.

* * *

 **Menagerie**

Menagerie, a collection of wild animals kept in captivity for exhibition not to far off from this continent.

A landmass in the southeast of Remnant where most of the Faunus population resides.

Following the Great War, the Faunus were given Menagerie as a reward for their participation, in conjunction with equal rights. While some Humans saw these rewards as fair and just, many Faunus saw it as a slap to the face, as Menagerie is two-thirds desert that is uninhabitable due to dangerous wild life.

Over time, Humanity became adamant for the Faunus population to be centralized in Menagerie, and would later push for confinement of all the Faunus there, as well as countermand of the equal rights of the Faunus earned in the Great War. In response, the Faunus revolted, sparking the Faunus Rights Revolution.

While little is known of the events of the Revolution, the Faunus were successful in preventing their confinement to Menagerie.

Faunus predominantly live on Menagerie, and it is seen as a "safe haven" for their race. The population is gathered together where the land is habitable, making it comparatively crowded, particularly in the main city Kuo Kuana. Though advanced enough in architecture and industry, Menagerie does not have a CCT tower, which makes communication with the rest of the world difficult.

The White Fang also has a cell operating in Menagerie.

When Ghira Belladonna step down to become Chieftain of Menagerie, he gave the leadership over to Sienna Khan.

Under her leadership, the White Fang took a dark turn as peaceful protest outside of shops now became burning down shops.

A decision that has cursed the Belladonna family to be torn apart as Ghira and Kali defected from the old White Fang.

After Blake called her parents cowards and running away to join Adam in the new White Fang, Ghira would have drowned himself in work if not for the concern of his wife, Kali Belladonna.

Right now, Ghira is personally looking into some bizarre energy signature the White Fang had been picking up a mile away from the main city, Kuo Kuana.

Ghira is a tall, muscular man with black hair, a beard and yellow eyes. For his top, he wears an open dark violet coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest. Over his beige pants is a matching sash that wraps around his waist and is secured with a large, silver metal buckle. On the shoulder of his coat is a silver metal spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attaches as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat. The white toes of his black leather boots have a shape reminiscent of paws with claws at the tips. His physique is in general quite hairy, as what little can be seen of his bare arms and the backs of his wrists are shown to be covered in thick, black fur. He also possesses pro tractable claws in his fingertips.

"According to this, the readings should be right here, but there is nothing here." Ghira muttered, looking around seeing nothing but sand and more sand.

He was about to turn back when all of the sudden a Basilisk jumped out right where he was just standing and would have made a quick snack if he had not jumped out of the way at the last second.

Similar to the Taiju, the Basilisk was twice it's cousins size, but this one must have been the Runt. The creature it must have been twenty feet long at least.

"Why did it have to be a Basilisk? Why could it not have been a Ursa Or a Beowulf instead?" Ghira asked pulling out a knife from his side.

Quickly dodging it's lodge, the chief stabbed it in the side before letting it go just in time to dodge a tail strike.

Getting angry, the basilisk made another lunge for Ghira to try and poison him.

Thinking fast, Ghira used his immense strength to hold the Grimm's mouth open, long enough to grab a second Knife and stabbed the roof of its mouth.

Breathing hard but relatively unharmed, he removed the knife as the Basilisk's acid splashed onto his skin.

Laying there in pain but alive, Ghira was about to head home when a red portal opened up and out came this weird red phantom-like creature and a small purple creature with a singular eye containing a red pupil, a small black slit iris and green sclera. It has six tentacles, a visible brain and a black line which runs down the center, around its eye and mouth.

This creature is an Xenocyte Queen, an alien parasite artificially manufactured by the Highbreed.

"Where am I? Why I don't see any of my brothers?" The Alpha Nanite asked, feeling very confused before sensing a energy source half a mile towards the colony and flying away not seeing the Xenocyte Queen taking over the Cheiftain.

"What the hell is this?" Ghira asked, trying to prevent the parasite from grabbing him, but unfortunately from the travel and the short fight he just had, he was to tired and no match for the Xenocyte Queen.

It was not long before the Xenocyte Queen jumped onto his head and started to take over his mind and body.

"Must Breed..." The infected Ghira muttered, walking to a hidden underground bunker next to a river in order to lay eggs and produce more Xenocytes.

* * *

 **In space...**

Meanwhile, in space near the planet, a familiar large, futuristic flying saucer is seen moving towards the the World Remnant, to capture or destroy Kirby and along with his Warp Star and Galaxia.

In just two days, the World of Remnant would change forever.

* * *

 **Omake: Nursing the Sick**

 **Team 10's Dorm**

We see our two heroes... sick in bed?

Yes, dear deaders sick in bed.

It's amazing Ben fights intergalactic warlords on just about a daily basis while Rex goes all over the world to fight genetically changed humans and sometimes animals but they can't get over a common cold.

Before they could suffer any longer, the door opened up to reveal there girlfriends in Nurse outfits with Kirby carrying a tray of water and Yang carrying a pot of soup.

"Um, what's going on?" Rex asked before blowing his nose.

"We're here to make sure our boys get better." Yang replied, putting the pot of hot soup on the desk.

"Okay, but let Kirby stay with Amber. We don't know how his body can handle being sick." Ben added as he let out a sneeze.

"Alright. Kirby, go to Miss Amber she should be in the Headmaster's office." Yang instructed, giving her son the Warp Star box.

"Poyo, Mommy. Poyo, Poyo, Daddy, Poyo, Poyo, Uncle." **(Okay, Mommy. Get better, Daddy, and Uncle Rex.)** Kirby replied, flying out on his Warp Star to Ozpin's Office.

As soon as Kirby left, the half-sisters began to move closer to the beds that their sick boyfriends were resting on.

"Okay now, open up." Yang said, shoving the soup in Ben's mouth giving him one thought.

 _'God, it's terrible!_ " Ben thought, forcing himself to swallow that disgusting Soup.

"So what do you think?" Ruby asked shyly as Yang forced her to dress up like this.

"It's… Great! I have never tasted anything Like this before." Ben replied, lying through his teeth while thinking, _'I need to teach Yang how to cook.'_

"Great! Because I made a whole pot worth." Yang added, not seeing the horrified looks of the two boys.

 _'The one time we need Kirby to eat everything he is not here.'_ Rex thought, horrified that they have to try Yang's cooking.

"Let me check your temperature." Ruby said pulling out a thermometer and putting it in Rex's mouth.

"You do that while I check Ben's heart rate." Yang added, sitting in her boyfriend's lap as she put the stethoscope on his chest.

"Hmm... it appears to beating really fast. Why don't I give you a thorough examination?" Yang asked seductively.

"I would like that sweetheart." Ben replied, before Yang grabbed his groin a little too hard as she squeezes it painfully.

"Instead of sweetheart, you can just call me sir. You got that?" Yang asked, tightening her grip on his groin.

"Yes sir!" Ben replied, his girlfriend giggling at him as she released her grip on his groin.

"Maybe you two should leave, we don't want the both of you getting sick." Rex stated, not wanting his and his partner's girlfriend catching their common cold.

"We won't get sick." Ruby replied confidently as she continued to sit on Rex's lap while feeding him the soup with a spoon.

 **Team RWBY's Dorm**

 **Two days later...**

"Well, well, well... It seems that these two girls have a cold, Dr. Salazar." Ben stated dressed up like a Doctor.

"Indeed they do, Dr. Tennyson." Rex added as he was dressed up like a surgeon.

 **(The costume store ran out of regular doctor outfits.)**

"We get it! We should have listened." Yang replied, as she and Ruby were now both caught with the common cold as they were resting on their beds, their boyfriends already now taking care of them.

* * *

 **BGM - Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Theme (Donkey Konga Version)**

 **Ruby Rose: Hi, I'm Ruby Rose! I'm so glad that our lawyer, Mr. Phoenix Wright managed to defend us in Court as we received the Not Guilty Verdict. Anyway, Now that were back home, I can't wait to start working on the weapon for both my boyfriend and Ben. I just hope that nothing will go wrong tomorrow!**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien...**

 **The Alien Invasion**

 **Yang Xiao Long: Um, Ben? You should probably check this out!**

 **Ben Tennyson: What is it, Yang?**

 **Yang Xiao Long: It's some sort of flying saucer or UFO!**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Well, another chapter done. How did you all like the the Trial Chapter based off of Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney? Are you satisfied of how the Trial went and yes of course the title is a reference to every Turnabout in the Phoenix Wright Series both anime and game. Anyway, tune in next time for Issue 21 where the Destroya sent by Nightmare Enterprises will start invading the World of Remnant as Kirby will be prepared for the fight of his life.**


	24. V1 I21: The Alien Invasion

Volume 1 Issue 21: The Alien Invasion

 **Xiao Long-Rose Family Home**

It was a normal Saturday morning and Ben was sleeping in the guest bedroom the previous night as he slept with Kirby.

Ben was having a wonderful dream about taking Kirby to Mr. Smoothy in Bellwood when all of the sudden he was woken up by a very worried Yang.

"Um, Ben? You should probably check this out!" Yang stated, grabbing Kirby from his spot on the bed.

"What is it, Yang?" Ben asked, still asleep but fully awoken up with Yang's next words.

"It's some sort of flying saucer or UFO!" Yang exclaimed, making him jump out as she and him rushed outside to see the Destroya.

Before Ben could fly up, his scroll along with Yang's started to vibrate.

On the screen was the N.M.E. Sales Guy with his hands in the front of his face.

"Greetings, people of Remnant! I have an announcement to make! There is an escaped intergalactic criminal hiding on your planet!" The N.M.E. Sales Guy announced, letting his words sink in before the people in Remnant started to panic.

"I know this is not what you want to hear, but here is a picture of what he looks like." The N.M.E. Sales Guy added, pulling up a picture on everyone's scroll.

It was a picture of Kirby using his Inhale ability on a lot of food.

"I know he may look cute and harmless, but in fact, he is the "Devourer of Worlds" and is responsible for the annihilation of a race of alien warriors called the Nintendons A.K.A. The Star Warriors." The N.M.E. Sales Guy finished, letting fear grip the hearts of the viewers watching, attracting the Creatures of Grimm in the process.

"If you see him or have any information, call 1-800-MONSTER and we will send our- Hold on! I'm getting a phone call right now! Hello?" The N.M.E. Sales Guy asked, pulling out a flip phone as he put the call on speaker.

"Hello, I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. I don't know where you got your information from, but Kirby is the last of the Star Warriors and he's my adoptive Grandson. So please, do not call my grandson a criminal." Ozpin stated before a struggle could be heard.

" **I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE FOOLING BUSTER, BUT KIRBY IS THE MOST SWEETEST THING I EVER HAD THE PLEASURE OF BABYSITTING WITH! SO, TAKE YOUR SHIP, LEAVE, AND NEVER COME BACK! 'CAUSE IF YOU DON'T, I WILL COME UP THERE MYSELF AND DESTROY YOU!** " Amber roared, much to the shock of all the listeners.

"Well the jig is up! Destroya, send out the Air Riders and Monsters! Then, destroy everything until both the Warp Star and Galaxia are found or destroyed." The N.M.E. Sales Guys commanded, snapping his fingers as four purple lights started to appear on the four circles on the underside of the futuristic flying saucer.

Four Air Riders on their respective Air Ride machines, each with its own theme music were coming out of the Destroya as they started to fly in formation.

"Allow me to introduce the Formula Star! When the formula star gets revved up there is no stopping it! Revved it Formula Star!" Sale announced as the first Air Rider with a staff/baton came flying on a blue surfboard-like machine with two booster on both sides and a formula spoiler.

"Now meet the Rocket Star! It takes a while to charge up, but once it blasting off, there's no stopping it! Go Rocket Star!" Sale said as the second Air Rider came on a board encased in a "jacket", complete with an exposed zipper on the top and a purple design on the body. It also comes with a large blue orb located on its rear that expands as it's actually its large booster. And, on top was the second Air Rider as it was armed with some sort of rocket launcher, but in reality it was actually a flamethrower.

"Now meet and greet the Wing Star! It's slow when it's low, but when the Wing Star is in the Sky look out! Fly High Wing Star!" Sale spoke as a third Air Rider came flying next to the Rocket Star on a Seagull-like board with three boosters as it was carrying an iron chain mace painted in gold.

"And last but not least, the Shadow Star! When this shady machine shows up it's lights out for the competition! Shadow Star is scary!" Sale added as the fourth and final Air Rider armed with a string top as it was riding on a bat-like board that seems to suck the life out of world as a dark aura emitting from the board.

"I'm giving everyone one chance to surrender this "Kirby," his Warp Star, and his sword, Galaxia. And after that, we will take our leave." Sale finished as the video ended.

"Ben, what are we going to do?" Gwen asked, coming out with the others as they too already seen the video on their scrolls.

"First, we need to take out those Air Riders along with the Destroya, then we'll go from there." Ben explained before turning into big Chill.

"Rex, see if you can get inside the Destroya and use your powers to shut it down, Grandma Verdona and Gwen help evacuate the civilians. Girls, go with Kevin in the Rust Bucket 3 and use the weapon systems we showed you how to use and help take down the flyboys, Tai, get Kirby along with the Warp Star and Galaxia out of here using my car there after him to keep them away from the fight." Big Chill finished, everyone nodding their heads as they now understand of what they have to do.

"What about you?" Ruby asked.

"I'm going to tell the General What to shoot and what not to shoot." Big Chill replied before flying off to Ironwood's Location.

"You heard him move out!" Rex added, giving Ruby a quick kiss on the lips before flying off to the Destroya with his Boogie Pack.

"Poyo, Poyo, Daddy!" **(I'm coming, Daddy!)** Kirby shouted, grabbing Galaxia and the Warp Star before his grandfather caught him just as he was about to jump on the Warp Star.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but you are not going up there." Taiyang stated, holding him tight.

"Kirby, I know you want to help, but this is too dangerous! As much as I hate to say it, but you have to hide." Yang explained, putting on her Ember Celica as Kirby pouted.

"Poyo, Mommy!" **(But Mommy!)** Kirby cried, but was cut off by his aunt Ruby.

"No buts, Kirby! If they capture you, then we'll never get to see you again." Ruby added sternly before running into the Rust Bucket 3.

"As much as I hate to say this, but use my car. It has weapons and is much more armored then Ben's." Kevin added, tossing Taiyang the keys.

"Thanks! Let's go, Kirby." Taiyang said grabbing the Warp Star after it shrunk down along with Galaxia placed in its brown shallow cup or sheath.

* * *

 **Ironwood's Airship**

"I want a coordinated attack on the doors! Those things came out of that as it should be its weakest spot!" Ironwood ordered before a familiar green flash appeared right behind him.

"No! That is the second most heavily armored spot! Attack the dead center on the bottom, It will drop the plasma bombs! And, if your fire power is strong enough, it might just make them all explode at the same time." Ben stated, walking up to the Atlesian General as looked at him dead in the eyes.

"How do you know that? Are you a spy?" Ironwood asked with everyone drawing their guns and Winter pulling out her sword.

"No! I know because I've read in a book from the ship that brought Kirby here." Ben explained, ready to transform at a moment's notice.

"Are you saying that you have the Alien?" Winter asked the Human Shapeshifter.

"Yes. I've been raising Kirby with my girlfriend since he has came to this planet." Ben replied, not even blinking at the glares he was getting from everyone.

"If we hand him over, will they leave?" one of the Atlesian strategists asked.

"No! They'll continue even harder now! They won't have to hold back once they have the sword and the star." Ben explained.

"Can we use the star and the sword to stop them?" Ironwood asked, thinking of different ways he can use to make new weapons from them.

"No! the star can only be used by my son and the sword is sentient! If you touch it and if it does not think that you are worthy, it will destroy you." Ben replied, glaring at the Atlesian General.

"Now, here is what we are going to do. You are going to order your men to attack the weak points of the Destroya, if my partner is unable to get inside. Then, have your ground soldiers ready because once those Air Riders are taken down, they will send out their men. They look just like the Air Riders, but if you see anything that does not look like the Riders and is not a creature of Grimm then call me." Ben ordered.

"What right do you have to order us?!" Ironwood demanded, not liking the fact that the Shapeshifter was ordering him and his men.

"I am the only one who knows all their weak spots! So, unless you know where to shoot, you will do as I say as we have to weaken the Destroya so I can reprogram it to fly it straight into the sun." Ben explained, trying to keep a cool head.

"We cannot destroy it! That kind of technology could a betterment to this planet!" Ironwood exclaimed, trying to reason with the Ultimatrix-bearer.

Ben, however, continued to stare into the general's eyes before he whispered something in his ear.

"Do you want that kind of technology to fall into Salem's hands?" Ben retorted, much to the shock of James.

"What do you need me to do?" Ironwood asked with a scowl at the idea of listening to a teenager.

"But Sir! How can he possibly know what to do?" Winter asked her superior.

"As much as I hate to say it, but we need help! We are outgunned, possibly out numbered, and most of all...we're outmatched! We know nothing of there capabilities, but only he does! So, order all soldiers as you are to do exactly what Mr. Tennyson says as if his orders where to come from my own mouth. Got that?!" General James Ironwood demanded.

" **YES SIR!** " everyone replied, saluting their leader in the room.

"Thank you. Here's what's going to happen, we need to coordinate a strike. When I give the order, open fire on the ship. But be careful, its bombs are like missiles as they will follow you and they won't be afraid to target their own. So, First, we need to evacuate the island of Patch and the Kingdom of Vale, Second, when it's taken down, that is when they will send out soldiers if they have not already, I don't know how they will send them down. If you see a ship that is not one of your own or a green plane, shoot it out of the sky! Third, their technology is known to explode. So once the Destroya ship has been taken out, that means no souvenirs! And finally, if you see a monster that's not a Creature of Grimm, shoot up a green flyer and I or one of my teammates will come as soon as we can! Now get moving!" Ben ordered before his scroll went off.

"What is it, Tai?" Ben asked before his eyes widen in fear.

" **WHAT DO YOU MEAN KIRBY HAS ESCAPED?!** " Ben demanded.

"While we where driving, he managed to squeeze out of the seat belt, grabbed his sword and flew out on the Warp Star, heading right for the air riders." Tai explained to Ben.

Ben in rage, hung up before he transformed into Big Chill.

"I just got a call from Taiyang! If anyone sees my son, the alien from the picture flying on a yellow star, you're going to try and catch him then bring him to safety! But if he is harmed by any of your soldiers, I will personally fly you to the moon and leave you there with a weeks worth of oxygen! Do I make myself clear?!" the Necrofriggian asked the Atlesian General.

"Wait, are you saying that picture was real?!" Winter asked in shock.

"Yes it was, but that's not important right now. Now, follow my orders and we might just survive this." Big Chill explained before flying away.

* * *

 **The Rust Bucket 3**

After being shot down by the Rocket and Shadow Star, the three were taking cover from the Air Riders inside the Rust Bucket 3 as there were surrounded.

"Do you see any way out of this?" Yang asked, itching to fight the the flying monsters.

"I've just sent a distressed signal to Ben, he should be here soon." Kevin replied, using his powers to absorb the metal from the ship as he jumped out, hitting one of the foot soldiers, smashing it to show that it was actually a robot.

"They're machines..." Ruby said in realization before using Crescent Rose to slice a whole row of them.

"Which means Rex can possibly shut them down." Yang added, destroying a few before CannonBolt appeared, destroying a bunch as he then transformed into Diamondhead to generate crystal shards from the ground, destroying the rest of the robotic soldiers.

"Has anyone seen Kirby?" Diamondhead asked, much to the horror of Yang.

"What do you mean? He should be with Dad." Yang replied, knowing that her father has Kirby with him.

"He should be, but he escaped and started to fly towards the Air Riders." Diamondhead added before they heard a scream from Kirby, who was falling towards the other side of the island of Patch as his Warp Star's front point was missing, concluding that the Destroya's bombs must have damaged it.

"Kirby! You two, stay and fight! Me and Ben are going to save him." Yang ordered, jumping into Diamondhead's arm as he then turned into XLR8, running towards their son's location.

* * *

 **Kabu Canyon, Patch**

When the two got to Kirby, they saw him getting up off the ground with some scratches and a bruise on his head as Galaxia was stuck in a tree.

"KIRBY!" Yang shouted, running towards him as he gave him the biggest hug ever.

"Don't you ever do that again." XLR8 added, grabbing Galaxia before looking up at something in front of him.

The road that the family were standing on that leads to the the very is ancient and rocky as the area is surrounded by tropical plants, but that was not they were looking at.

In front of the them was a very large stone totem with a face as two large torch bowls were placed in front of it along with gently burning flames in front of the entrance to its inside, which is a small blue ancient chamber room.

This large totem is actually the stone sage that serves as a hospital for Warp Stars and wounded Star Warriors, Kabu.

"Kabu?!" XLR8 asked, shocked along with Yang as there was actually a Kabu here in Remnant.

"Yes, it is I Kabu." The large stone sage replied to the Kinceleran.

"Can you heal my son and the Warp Star?" XLR8 asked, holding the Warp Star as one of its points was missing.

"I can and I will. Come inside." Kabu said opening his mouth as the gently burning flames in front of the entrance died down as the family walked inside.

Inside Kabu was a small blue ancient chamber room with set of stairs. At the bottom of the chamber was a platform and in the center was a hole in the shape of a Warp Star.

"Ben, what is this place?" Yang asked, nervously holding Kirby tight.

"According to the book, Kabu is like a recovery room for wounded Star Warriors and Warp Stars as they are spread and found all over the universe." XLR8 explained, putting the Warp Star in the hole as it began to recover its strength.

As soon as he was done with that, he began to ask a question to the wise stone sage.

"Kabu, How has N.M.E. found Kirby?" XLR8 asked the ancient stone sage.

"They found him by tracking the Warp Star's energy trail." Kabu replied to the Kinceleran.

"Kirby must stay here for a while so he can recuperate along with the Warp Star." Kabu added before Destroya flew over to their located and started to fire its plasma balls upon Kabu.

"We are in danger! Yang, stay here! I'll lead the Destroya away from Kabu." XLR8 ordered, receiving a nod from his girlfriend as he ran outside the chamber and transformed in a flash of emerald green light.

In Ben's place was a giant creature that has a lizard-like body with bat-like wings and a tail. It also has a beak-like face and dark green skin. Its body's majority is covered with dark, green scales specifically its lower body and its stomach. The inner portions of its long tail, and legs, are beige in color. It has a lot of noticeable scars on its stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is an X-shaped, located around the center of its body. Its back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of its tail. It has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round green eyes with yellow sclera (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring his dark, round pupils) and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above its nose. It also sports very sharp dragon-like teeth along with claws that possessed very long, sharp, green nails. Also it has large bony wings that resemble a bat's, with rippled tips and additionally, it has has four legs. Finally, it adorned the Ultimatrix symbol in the center of his stomach.

" **IGNEEL!** " the dragon-like alien shouted, taking off to the sky to fight the futuristic flying saucer.

"Whoa! And I thought he was going to ride the dragon." Yang muttered, referring to her name as she was glad that Kirby fell asleep so he could not see her small nosebleed.

* * *

 **In the skies above the island of Patch and the Kingdom of Vale**

 **BGM- Fire Away - by Fight Like Sin.**

"Whoa! When did you get this form?!" Rex asked, amazed by the dragon-like alien.

"I've discovered it yesterday while playing Dragons and Knights with Kirby." Igneel explained, dodging the plasma balls before unleashing a huge wave of fire on the Destroya with heat hot enough to melt diamonds, but it only left a burn mark, making Igneel's fiery temper burn brighter.

"So you want to play that game huh?" Igneel muttered, igniting his full body and flying up higher into the air before using gravity to increase his speed and weight, ramming into the Destroya, however it only dented it.

"Is there nothing that can break this thing?" Rex asked over the sounds of the Atlas Ships firing their weapons at the Destroya.

Looking around to use anything without resorting to using Way Big, Igneel saw one of the crash balls taking out an Atlesian Airship.

"I've got an idea! You take out the Air Riders while I destroy the Destroya." Igneel ordered, flying down under the Destroya to draw the attention of the Plasma Balls while his partner dealt with the Air Riders on their Air Ride Machines.

With some quick maneuverability, Igneel quickly flew up to the dent of the ship, waiting until the last second to change into Ghostfreak and turning intangible letting a hole appear in the dent.

 **BGM ends**

* * *

 **Inside the Destroya**

"Yes, let's see what I have to work with." Ghostfreak muttered, flying inside the futuristic flying saucer.

Inside looked like the most complicated game of pinball ever made as Ghostfreak saw at the end of the track was the plasma balls being smashed with two crushers but in reality were infusing it with energy and then were being launched into a tube that leads it to the plasma ball launcher where it then fires the plasma balls outside through the extendable pod on the Destroya.

"Alright, I can work with this." Ghostfreak said turning into Upgrade as he began to fuse with the Destroya.

"Let's see empty monster cage? No. Life support? No. Weapons? Helpful, but no. Engine blueprints? Maybe later... Troops self-destruct? No, wait- What?" Upgrade asked, seeing if a battle was lost, then the self-destruct would be activated so the technology would not be replicated by the Atlas Military.

"That will work after a quick reprogram." Upgrade mumbled, reprograming the Destroya so it would only destroy the troops and not itself so he could send it right back to them with a little surprise.

 _'Now that's already taken care of, let's see what monster they brought... OH NO!'_ Ben shouted, mentally in his head.

Before he sent out the order, he quickly flew down as Igneel and arrived to only to witness a horrific sight.

* * *

 **Patch**

A red berry-colored wolf with gold eyes that have lavender markings under them. It has a glowing green gem encrusted on its forehead, a brown nose, pointy ears, and a lavender mane. It also has six pink electric spikes protruding out of its back, along with thick sharp claws and a tail. It is mainly quadrupedal, but has been shown to be able to walk upright on two legs.

This is WolfWrath, one of N.M.E.'s most powerful monsters as it was born in the fires of Hell.

The fire-based monster was standing over Kirby and Yang on its hind legs, ready to deal the final blow.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" a familiar voiced shouted, much to Igneel's surprise.

The voice belonged to none other than Raven Branwen as she appeared from the other side of the battlefield, using her Spring Maiden powers to generate a bolt of lightning from her hand, stunning WolfWrath long enough for Igneel to smack it with his tail.

"Yang, wake up!" Igneel shouted, gently poking her before he noticed a fang in her right arm.

The whole battlefield froze from the sudden inhuman roar coming from the Dragon-like alien.

" **YOU DARE HARM THE ONE AND ONLY DRAGON KING IGNEEL'S FAMILY!** " Igneel shouted, his eyes glowing bright yellow-green and his pupils narrowing into slits.

"Crap! Ben is using his titles and he's now murderous." Kevin stated in worry.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Ruby asked, not knowing the horror that awaits for WolfWrath if he is caught.

"When ever Ben uses a title, not even Vilgax will get in his way." Gwen explained to the scythe-wielding girl.

WolfWrath quickly recovered, just in time to dodged a burning fist that would no doubt kill him.

Thinking quick, the fire-based monster started to burn some of the trees to create smoke in order feed on his fire to regain his strength.

But to his and everyone's shock, Igneel started to eat the fire.

" **NO ONE HARMS THE GREAT IGNEEL'S FAMILY AND LIVES!** " Igneel shouted, giving chase to the fire-based monster until he heard Kirby cry out in fear.

Turning around as he accidentally let WolfWrath escape, he saw the soon to be late General James Ironwood pointing his gun at a crying Kirby.

" **PUT THE GUN DOWN AND YOU WILL LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW**!" Igneel demanded, ready to go Way Big and squash him like a bug along with disintegrating him into ashes with his cosmic rays along with his men.

"He caused all of this! So he will pay!" Ironwood stated with all of his men pointing there guns at the dragon-like alien.

" **IF YOU PULL THAT TRIGGER, MY ALIEN INVASION WILL MAKE THIS SEEM LIKE A TWO YEAR OLD FIT!** " Igneel roared.

"Sir, I hate to disagree with your judgment, but we can't afford two invasions at once! Those things might come back!" Winter added being the voice of reason.

"Fine, but he will remain my prisoner." James said putting his gun away before he was grabbed by Igneel.

" **IF YOU TAKE MY SON, I WILL NOT JUST GO WAY BIG, I'LL GO ULTIMATE WAY BIG! HE IS BIGGER, STRONGER, AND CAN ALSO FLY! DO YOU REALLY WISH TO TRY ME?!** " The dragon-like alien roared, wanting the Atlesian General to piss him off and to permanently destroy him.

"The Council won't stand for this." Ironwood stated, not liking the fact he was being threatened by the shapeshifter who is a currently a dragon-like alien.

"Let them come they can't do anything to me with out declaring war." Igneel added, not at all worried by the General's threats.

After giving Ironwood to Winter, (tossing Ironwood into Winter.) Igneel gently picked up Yang and Kirby along with Kevin and Ruby (except Gwen who transformed into her Anodite form to find Verdona) as he started to ascend to sky and began flying towards Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

"Poyo, Poyo, Mommy, Poyo, Daddy?!" **(Why won't Mommy wake up, Daddy?!)** Kirby asked, crying that his mother was not waking up.

"That fang is keeping her in a paralyzing coma until WolfWrath is defeated." Igneel replied, landing in front of the Main Avenue where Ozpin, Goodwitch, Amber, Qrow, and the rest of Team RWBY, along with Team JNPR and Team CFVY were waiting for them.

"What happened, what is going on?" Weiss asked, as she, Blake, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, Ozpin, Goodwitch, Qrow, and Amber saw the comatose Yang with a white fang in her right arm and Kirby who was crying over her paralyzed comatose body.

"Yang got bitten by WolfWrath; She will be in a paralyzing coma due to that fang in her right arm until WolfWrath is destroyed." Igneel explained, letting everyone off as he transformed into Four Arms, carrying his comatose girlfriend to the Infirmary.

"How do you know that?" Blake asked.

"Before I used Upgrade to send the ship back to attack any others, yes there are others lots more, I quickly read in a book that WolfWrath, the monster that put Yang in a paralyzing coma, can put anyone in a permanent paralyzed comatose state by using one of his fangs. Unless he is destroyed, then those who have been put in a paralyzing coma by him will wake up." Ben explained, already arriving in the Infirmary as he handed Yang over to the nurses as they brought the comatose girl to her appointed room.

After removing her clothes, shotgun gauntlets, and scroll, they then dressed her in the hospital gown, as well as placing her on the bed as they pulled the blanket over her body except for her arms and hooking her up to a heart monitor.

The nurses then tried to remove the fang from Yang's right arm with surgical tweezers.

However, it didn't work.

So, they brought everyone into Yang's appointed room as Ben transformed into Four Arms as he tried to remove the fang with the help of Rex and Kevin.

"Ben, just give up! The tooth won't budge! We need to destroy WolfWrath!" Kevin stated to his best friend.

"I know, but I have no idea where he could be!" Ben replied, wanting nothing more than to transform into one of his Andromeda Aliens, Water Hazard, and soak him until he is weak enough to kill him.

"Maybe I can help you with that." Raven added, coming out from the shadows as she took off her Nevermore Grimm Mask.

"What do you want?!" Amber asked, using half of her Fall Maiden powers as Weiss, Blake, Team JNPR, and Team CFVY were shocked that this woman looks exactly like Yang but an older version of her.

"Um... who is this woman, and why does she look like an older version of Yang?" Nora asked, shocked as she, her team, Weiss, Blake, and Team CFVY were staring at the Bandit Leader in front of them.

"The woman standing right in front of you is my twin sister, Raven Branwen. She is Yang's mother which makes me her uncle." Qrow explained, getting nods of understanding and "oh's" from them.

"I'm here to help. I've been thinking about what you said, Ben. And I've realized that you were right. I am a coward and a hypocrite. But I wish to change! So please, give me a chance!" Raven replied, placing her Nevermore Grimm Mask on the right side of her skirt as she kneeled before everyone on both hands and knees.

"Give her a chance, Ben. She did come with her bandits and saved Yang and Kirby from being blown up." Rex explained to his partner.

"Explain!" Ben demanded, not taking his eyes of his girlfriend's paralyzed comatose state and his son crying over her body as his tears began to soak into the blanket.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was not looking to good from Yang's point of view._

 _After Ben left and the bombing stopped, she only got more worried._

 _Those fears where proven true when she heard a growl coming from up the stairs as a red wolf with a green jewel came out._

 _The mutt only took one look at Kirby before it pounced at them, earning a punch in the face, knocking him down momentarily until she started to run after grabbing the Warp Star and the sword, Galaxia, in it's sheath._

 _After somehow getting away from the monster, she made it back to the Rust Bucket 3, until she saw even more foot soldiers than before._

 _"I'm glad that you're here, Yang! We need all the help we can get!" Ruby exclaimed in relief as she was running low on ammo._

 _"Hold Kirby!" Yang ordered Kevin as she activated her shotgun gauntlets and opened fire on the foot soldiers._

 _ **BGM- I Burn (feat. Casey Williams & Lamar Hall) – Yang Xiao Long's Theme - RWBY: Volume 1 Soundtrack**_

 _Running into the fight, Yang started to punch and smash the robots._ _But unfortunately, for every robot she smashed, two more appeared in its place._

 _Getting even more angry, Yang activated her Semblance, making her hair go Super Saiyan as she started absorbing the energy taken from the damage of the chain maces and staffs, storing the power into her hair._

 _All was going well until she was tackled by Wolfwrath from behind, the fire-based monster pinning her arms to the ground._

 _Opening its mouth to send a fire ball to the blonde mother, Yang closed her eyes waiting for the end to come… but it never did all she felt was the unwanted weight leave her._

 _"GET WAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Raven shouted, coming out of the portal and tackling the wolf off of Yang as she then used her Semblance to create more portals in different spots around her._

 _"CHARGE!" Raven yelled as an army of her tribe's bandits came out and started to destroy the foot soldiers._

 _"Mom?!" Yang asked, shocked of her mother saving her before she remembered Qrow's words in her mind._

 _'Your mom will only save you once, but you shouldn't expect that kindness again.' her uncle's voice echoed in her mind._

 _"After this I will answer all of your questions that you have." Raven replied before putting her Nevermore Grimm mask back on._

 _Y_ _ang was naturally shocked after learning the truth about her mother._

 _She expected to never see or hear from her again before shaking off of her shock just in time to see WolfWrath getting up and started to chase Kevin carrying a sleeping Kirby._

 _Loading her shotgun gauntlets, Yang started to shoot the wolf in its tail with her fire Dust shells, however, unknowingly making it more stronger and angrier without even knowing._

 _Growling at the female that dared to disturb its hunt, WolfWrath started to send out fire balls at the busty blonde brawler, hoping to make a quick meal out of her._

 _Dodging the fire balls, Yang discarded her fire Dust shells and loaded her shotgun gauntlets with her ice Dust shells._

 _If she can't burn it, then freeze it as the old saying goes._

 _After shooting the wolf with her shotgun gauntlet's ice Dust shells, it turns out it actually worked on this case._

 ** _BGM ends_**

 _Smirking in victory, Yang walked over to Kevin carrying Kirby who had just woken up._

 _Taking Kirby from his arms, Yang smiled softly at her confused son as she started to rub his head gently, completely ignoring the battle going on around them._

 _In her eyes there was nothing but Yang and her son along with there boyfriend/father to protect them._

 _A mistake she would come to immediately regret as she was tackled by Wolfwrath again as the fire-based monster bitten her in her right arm when she raised it to defend Kirby leaving a white fang in her skin._

 _All of a sudden, Yang started to get really sleepy, as she slowly drifted off into dreamland, momentarily staying awake long enough to see WolfWrath standing over her on his hind legs and for her mother to shout something as Kirby started to cry._

 _ **Flashback ends.**_

* * *

 **Beacon Infirmary**

 **Back to the present...**

"So you came back to help huh, how do I know this is not because "I will only save my daughter once." rule?" Ben asked, looking Raven right in the eyes with his eyes glowing bright pink with Mana along with his green Aura.

"Because you were right. I don't expect you to believe me and I don't blame you. But if I wasn't serious, then I wouldn't have brought my tribe. Most of them are dead if this was because of my former rule, then I would not have brought my tribe." Raven explained, watching Kirby as he was still crying over his adopted mother in her paralyzed comatose state.

"Fine, you can stay. But, if this is another trick for me to join your tribe, I will take you to the moon with only one hour worth of oxygen." Ben warned, making the Bandit Leader nod her head in understanding.

"Wait, that picture was real?!" Weiss asked, shocked along with Blake and Team JNPR that Ben lied to them.

"Like I told your sister, yes it is, but that's not important. Right now, we need to find WolfWrath! For now, he's probably still stranded on Patch as his weakness is water. If any of you see him, send up a signal of some kind and I will come and destroy him. Oh, and he gains his power and strength by making and eating fire, so try to lure him out with it." Ben explained, giving instructions to the Bandit Leader.

"Got it." Raven replied, putting her Nevermore Grimm Mask back on as she created a portal to Taiyang who was no doubt still on the island.

However, she was completely unaware of Kirby following her with his sword, Galaxia, as he also wore the brown shallow cup or it.

"Now Kirby I want you t- Kirby? Kirby?!" Ben asked, looking around before realizing what happened.

"Kirby is going to be in so much trouble when I find him." Ben muttered, knowing that he's just like him.

Before he could fly out, he heard the sound of a gun cocked and felt one at the back of his head.

"Where is the alien?" Ironwood asked, keeping his gun at Ben's head as everyone in the room was shocked at the general's actions as they started to reach for their weapons.

" **PUT THE GUN DOWN BEFORE I KILL YOU, JAMES!** " Amber screamed with her left eye on fire.

"Change and I pull the trigger." James said, ignoring Ambers threat as he wanted Ben to come try and threaten him.

"Kirby has gone with Raven to stop Wolfwrath before it finds its way to the main land." Ben replied, wanting nothing more than to remove his remaining limbs.

"Only if he is found, then you are my prisoner. And, you will hand over any technology that is not from Remnant." Ironwood stated.

"James, put the gun down and we'll talk like civilized people." Ozpin reasoned, holding Glynda back as she didn't appreciate the Atlesian General holding a gun towards her student-teacher assistant.

"No he brought them here! So he will pay!" Ironwood retorted before his gun was knocked to the floor as was pushed into a wall by an Ultimatrix Green Aura clone of Ben due to him using Sun's semblance.

He then used his Mana to grab Ironwood's gun and crushed it with one bare hand as the gun was broken into several pieces, falling to the floor.

To everyone's surprise, there was another Ultimatrix Green Aura clone of Ben before it dissolved as a Mana construct of hand grabbed his neck, tightening into a choke hold.

"Listen up and listen good! I am one inch away from snapping your neck! Do not blame Kirby for this! He is just a baby! N.M.E. came to this planet because he has the power to defeat Nightmare! How I'm not sure, so they sent a Destroya to capture or destroy him!" Ben said with his eyes glowing Anodite Pink with a Dark Green center.

Before there could anymore arguments between the two, Gwen and Verdona flew into the room by the window in there Anodite forms, surprising everyone.

"Ben, when was the last time you released your energy?" Gwen asked, seeing her cousin holding the Atlesian General in a choke hold with his Mana.

"After you told me about Vilgax." Ben replied, not taking his eyes off of Ironwood.

"You have to release your energy everyday or risk your anger taking over." Verdona added, reminding her grandson even though he still wore the Eye of Agamotto on his neck at all times to keep his Mana in check.

"Fine, I'll release it right now." Ben said, opening his mouth as let his energy build up before shooting it out of the window.

"Are those aliens?" Weiss asked, staring at the two Anodites in awe along with Blake and Team JNPR.

"The term alien is rather offensive, for some I prefer off-worlders but yes." Verdona explained to the Ice Queen.

"One is my cousin and the other is my grandma." Ben added, before knocking out Ironwood with an Aura/Mana infused punch to the head, depleting his Aura in one hit as he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Are you an off-worlder too?" Blake asked the Human Shapeshifter.

"I've only started to come in my Anodite Powers recently, but that is not important right now. What's more important is finding my son and I'll explain everything later." Ben replied, flying away as Big Chill to Kirby's location.

* * *

 **Patch**

When Big Chill arrived at Patch, he saw something that made him so proud.

He saw Kirby fighting alongside Raven as she managed to tackle WolfWrath and slashed him with her Water Dust Blade multiple times, forcing the weakened monster to let out a howl in pain as he then began rolling around on the ground trying to ease the pain.

As he was still rolling on the ground, Kirby charged directly at the weakened WolfWrath with Galaxia as he let out a battlecry.

He then swung Galaxia at WolfWrath's head, however, WolfWrath managed to recover and blocked it as he threw the pink puffball into the air along with Galaxia out of his hand.

"Poyo!" **(Ah!)** Kirby cried out as he and his sword were flung high into the air.

"KIRBY!" Raven shouted, seeing her adopted grandson being knocked into the air while unknowingly Ben, who was watching the battle from a distance, was also worried about his son as began praying to the gods that he would be able to defeat one of N.M.E.'s Monsters.

As Kirby was still in the air, he managed to recover from his dizziness as he then began to open his mouth, signifying that he was about to use his Inhale ability.

 **BGM - Kirby Right Back at Ya! Unreleased Soundtrack: Kirby's Suction Powers (V1)**

Kirby stretched his mouth wide open as a powerful vortex began to appear from it, symbolizing a suction action like a vacuum.

He then aimed his mouth at Galaxia as the falling sword was pulled towards the vortex, heading straight towards him specifically his mouth.

Big Chill, Raven, and WolfWrath, meanwhile, were trying their best to stay on the ground as the powerful vortex was so strong, it almost sucked them into Kirby's mouth.

As Kirby landed on the ground, he managed to suck up Galaxia into his mouth.

 **BGM ends.**

After swallowing his sword, Kirby opened his eyes as he then jumped into the air, preparing to use his Copy Ability after inhaling Galaxia.

 **BGM - Kirby Right Back at Ya! Unreleased Soundtrack: Ability Transformation**

 _Kirby jumped into the air, beginning to spin in a flash of golden light as he forms a long green hat, the tip of which then falls on his face. He then straightens his hat as he then takes outs his sword, Galaxia._

 _As he held out the handle along with its hilt, Galaxia's blade began to phase into existence as it gave off a golden shine with power._

 _This explains the reason that its sheath is very short for the part of the hilt extending above the sword's handguard, which avoids encumbering his movement. Galaxia's phasing blade also explains the Hammerspace (magic satchel) effect where Kirby's father, Meta Knight, seemingly produces a sword longer than himself from out of nowhere._

 **BGM ends.**

As Kirby finished his transformation, he landed on the ground with a serious glare directed at WolfWrath.

The son of the late Meta Knight was ready to make the fire-based monster pay for putting his adopted mother in a paralyzing comatose state.

Raven, however, was not only shocked by Kirby's transformation, but also impressed that he can somehow wield a small, mysterious, and beautiful golden sword despite his size.

Meanwhile, Big Chill had a smile on his face, proud that his adopted son was about to fight his first monster even though he is a 200 year old premature baby Nintendon.

 **BGM - Gundam Wing White Reflection**

"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo!" **(Have at thee!)** Galaxia Kirby roared, charging towards WolfWrath as the fire-based monster also began to charge at the pink puffball.

As soon as the baby Star Warrior and fire-based monster got closer to each other, they began to clash and fight.

WolfWrath used his claws to slash Kirby to shreds, but the pink puffball managed to use Galaxia to block every slash with such grace and precision, forcing the fire-based monster to jump back on the offensive and retaliate with five fireballs from his mouth.

But Galaxia Kirby managed to block every single fireball with Galaxia as he managed to get up close and personal with WolfWrath as he started to attack the fire-based monster with lightning-fast sword slashes that are nearly impossible to see with the naked eye.

Unbeknownst to Kirby, his grandmother and father were watching the whole fight as his grandmother was shocked once again, feeling very impressed once again with her adopted grandson's swordsmanship and skills with his sword.

She can tell that Kirby is a natural with a sword, but she made mental notes of how to improve his skills as he still needs to learn how to fight properly despite his size and power.

As the weakened WolfWrath was starting to get up, Raven managed to shake off her shock just in time as she charged towards the fire-based monster and stabbed him in the back with her water Dust Blade, forcing the monster to let out a howl of pain as his body was starting to steam up due to the water Dust blade starting to take effect.

With WolfWrath immobilized, Raven managed to give Kirby enough time for him to finish off the fire-based monster for good.

Holding Galaxia in his right stubby arm, Kirby jumped high into the air as held out his sword in the air.

He then started to clear his mind as he used his willpower to channel his own energy into Galaxia's blade, the golden blade now gathering green-yellow energy as it started to glow with the pink puffball's own energy.

As soon as Kirby finished channeling his own energy into Galaxia, he prepared to unleash a concentrated blast of golden/green energy that is powerful enough to shatter rock, create immense crevasses in the ground, and completely overwhelm opponent's defenses as they can be completely sliced right in two halves.

This was the Sword Beam.

"Poyo... MOOOMMMY!" **(For... MOOOMMMY!)** Galaxia Kirby yelled, a lone tear dripping from his right eye as he fired the Sword Beam at the weakened and immobilized WolfWrath.

Raven managed to take her sword right of WolfWrath's back and quickly moved out of the way as the powerful Galaxia Sword Beam sliced WolfWrath in two.

Having been severely weakened by Raven's water Dust blade and cut cleanly in half by Galaxia's Sword Beam, WolfWrath started to split in half as the sounds of electricity crackling can be heard emitting from his body as he exploded.

Kirby landed on the ground with his serious expression on his face as he held out Galaxia with his right stubby arm out, symbolizing his victory of defeating WolfWrath with the help of Raven.

Raven stared at her adopted grandson, feeling more impressed as she witnessed him unleashing some sort of energy beam from his sword that managed to cut WolfWrath in half.

She swore to herself that she will forever be in her family's life to make up with her daughter and wanting to learn how to perform the Sword Beam as well as improving her adopted grandson's swordsmanship and skills along with earning trust and forgiveness on the right track with her true family.

The clouds parted, letting the sun shine on Kirby before he dropped Galaxia and passed out from exhaustion.

 **BGM ends**

"KIRBY!" The two shouted in worry running/Flying to him.

"Kirby, are you ok?" Big Chill asked, holding him in his arms.

"Here, eat this." Raven added, giving him an apple from a nearby tree.

"Daddy, Poyo, Poyo?" **(Daddy, did I win?)** Kirby asked, waking up a little to see his father.

"Yes, you did." Big Chill replied, crying knowing that his son is safe.

"Can you make a portal to Yang?" Big Chill asked, getting a shake from Raven.

"Sorry, I ran out of Aura fighting that thing." Raven replied before she covered her eyes from the emerald flash seeing Igneel returning.

"Get on! I'll have to fly us there." Igneel stated, crouching down so Raven can get on.

After getting on, Igneel raised his mighty wings only to stop when he saw Taiyang running towards them.

"Wait! Take me with you! I need to see if Yang is ok and you might want this." Taiyang added, handing the Warp Star to Igneel as he saw that the Warp Star has its front point again due to Kabu repairing it.

"Alright, now hold on tight" Igneel instructed, taking off into the sky and spinning to get more speed as he flew all the way to Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **Beacon Infirmary**

 **Yang's appointed room**

When the four got to the room, no one bothered to move Ironwood's body as the fang in Yang's right arm was full of cracks before suddenly breaking as it disappeared, letting Yang gasped as she opened her eyes.

"KIRBY?!" Yang shouted, worried that he was hurt as she woke up from her comatose state.

But unfortunately, she was confused as she was laying in a bed in a hospital gown, hooked up to a heart monitor, and realizing that she was inside Beacon's Infirmary.

However, she saw her team, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, her boyfriend, his partner, his cousin and grandma, his best friend, her father, her uncle, and her mother holding her son?!

Going back to see her eyes were not in fact playing tricks on her, Kirby was in fact, snuggling in his grandmother's arms.

As soon as he stopped snuggling, he heard his mother's voice as he turned to see that she was awake again.

"MOMMY!" Kirby shouted, crying tears of joy as he jumped out of his grandmother's arms and landed right on the bed.

He then started to snuggle into his mother's chest, crying as his tears soaked her hospital gown.

"It's okay, sweetie, Mommy's here..." Yang whispered, soothing her son's back as she hugged him back, tears streaming down her eyes.

As soon as she finished hugging her son, he then jumped right back into Raven's arm as he still continued to snuggle them.

She saw her own mother, Raven Branwen, right here in the flesh as she had a nervous look on her face while still holding Kirby in her arms.

"Why are you still here...? Uncle Qrow told me about your rule! Why?!" Yang demanding, wanting answers from her mother as tears still continued to stream down her cheeks.

"We'll give you and your mother some privacy." Ben added, dragging Ironwood's unconscious body out of the room with everyone following as the last person closed the door.

As everyone left the room, the mother and daughter began to have their private conversation along with Kirby who refused to leave Raven's arms.

Before she began to speak with her daughter, Raven pulled up a chair as she put Kirby on the floor, giving him her Nevermore Grimm mask to play with.

 **BGM - Dragon Ball Super OST - Regret**

"You have the right to be very angry at me..." Raven said regretfully, looking at her daughter directly into her eyes as they began their conversation.

"I'm not angry, I'm furious! You left after giving birth to me without so much as leaving a note, you don't visit once, you tried to kidnap my boyfriend, you spied on our date, killed a girl for power, and if I had not lost the feeling in my arm, I would punch you in the face!" Yang shouted with her lilac eyes now red just like the woman in front of her.

Each word had hurt more than a shot to the gut in Raven's ears, but she knew that she really deserved them.

"I would let you punch me if Kirby was not here, but I promise you I will do anything for forgiveness." Raven said, assuring her daughter that she really wants to change.

"How do I know that this is not a trick to capture my or Ruby's boyfriend?" Yang asked, thinking that her mother would lie to her again.

"I'll show you! And how do you want me to prove it?" Raven asked, not seeing Kirby opening a cabinet to reveal a can of paint from last week when the nurses office was painted as he inhaled it into his mouth, preparing to transform as he now has a new Copy Ability.

 _As Kirby transformed, he now dons roller skates, a blue hat on his head as he wore it backward, and he takes out the paintbrush out of the paint can and skates across the screen and paints the screen in multiple colors, creating a rainbow._

After transforming, Paint Kirby then pulled out an art canvas out of nowhere as he used his paint can and paintbrush to paint something for his adoptive grandmother.

"I don't know for all I know you would just fake doing that." Yang replied before an idea appeared in her head.

"Ben, come here!" Yang called, knowing that everyone was listening in on their private conversation.

After a small shuffle, Ben came inside already as AmpFibian knowing what his girlfriend wanted him to do.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ben asked his possible future mother-in-law.

"If it means that I can be redeemed, then yes." Raven replied, her tone and voice full of honesty and conviction.

Putting his tentacle on her head, AmpFibian began to look through her memories as he discovered that she was, in fact, telling the truth.

"She is telling the truth." AmpFibian stated, transforming back to normal as Yang seemed to think about this for a few minutes before responding.

"It will be a long time before I see you as my true mom, but I would not mind giving you a chance." Yang said, forgiving her mother.

"Thank you that is all I ask oh and this is for Kirby." Raven replied, pulling out a wrapped up box from her girdle-belt's pouch.

 **BGM ends**

Before Raven could leave, she felt something pulling her leg.

Looking down to see Kirby wearing a backwards blue hat as he was holding an art canvas towards her.

"Is this for me?" Raven asked, getting a nod from her adorable grandson.

The painting was of her and Yang with Kirby being held by Raven with the words: "My Mommy and Grandma."

The picture brought a small amount of tears to her eyes because Kirby already forgave her.

"Thank you, Kirby. If you ever need me, Yang, call me, and I'll come day or night." Raven added, putting her contact information on her daughter's scroll as she handed it over to her, a small smile formed on her face.

She looked down at Kirby as he held her Nevermore Grimm Mask towards her in his stubby arms.

Accepting the gesture, she put her Grimm mask back on as she then gave Kirby a hug, earning a snuggle from him.

After hugging her grandson, she pulled out her sword and swung it, using her semblance to create a portal to Vernal, who had stayed behind at the camp.

"Poyo, Grandma!" **(Bye, Grandma!)** Kirby said, waving his stubby arm at her as she waved back at him, walking through the portal with the painting he gave her as the portal disappeared with a pop.

As his grandmother left, Kirby then turned his attention on the wrapped up box or gift that she gave him.

"Go ahead and open your present, Kirby." Ben said, wanting to see what Raven gave his son.

Following his father's orders, Kirby quickly opened up his present to reveal a custom-made Nevermore Grimm Mask like his grandmother, but only it's in his size.

"Poyo!" **(Yay!)** Kirby cheered, putting on his Nevermore Grimm Mask as it perfectly concealed his face.

He then let out a babyish giggle as the lower black and red slits inside the mask glowed a very intimidating red, which probably will instill fear into the hearts of criminals.

"How did she discover his size?" Yang asked, a little creeped out of how her mother managed to make a custom-made Nevermore Grimm Mask for her son.

"Don't know, but there's a note here in the box." Ben explained, pulling out the note from the box as began reading it out loud.

"The mask is like mine, it has both infrared and night vision, but it also has a tracking device should it get lost or you need to find Kirby. Don't ask how I got his size as you don't want to know." Ben read as he continued.

"P.S. Yang, I'm impressed with your acting skills and naturalness with a sword as you managed to scare your boyfriend along with your "cosplay" of me. I find it very flattering that you how somehow managed to make a duplicate of my outfit, mask, and weapon by finding a picture of me graduating from Beacon and the blueprints to my weapon, and I'm guessing you found it somewhere in the house due to your father and uncle hiding it from you. Anyway, like I said, if you also want me to teach you some of my moves and skills, you can still contact me on your scroll day or night." Ben finished reading the note as he realized that Raven was in her Corvidae form, already knowing about Yang's cosplay when she spied on them from their window.

"Wait, I just realized something! We don't know how he beaten Wolfwrath." Yang added, concluding the fact that Kirby somehow managed to defeat the monster that put her in that paralyzing coma.

"It will have to wait the military is here." Ben stated, walking outside where everyone else was waiting for them.

"Surrender the alien now or face the consequences!" a voice demanded over a speaker with all guns pointing at them.

"No. You will not take my son away!" Ben retorted before Ironwood came out of Beacon.

"Everyone stand down! The alien can stay with him… for now." Ironwood ordered, making his army obey as they stopped pointing their guns at everyone in front of them.

"Forever you mean." Rex retorted, wanting nothing more than to use his Nanites to shut down all of the Atlesian Airships.

"When I woke up, I ordered a court hearing. If you don't hand over the alien along with his weapons, then we will settle this through the court." Ironwood stated, making Ben glare at him along with Rex and the others of his actions.

"Fine, I will play your game. But first, let me call my lawyer." Ben replied, pulling out his scroll and Phoenix Wright's business card.

* * *

 **In the courtroom later that day...**

 **December 18, 4:10 PM**

 **District Court**

 **Courtroom No. 5**

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" The Judge proclaimed over all the shouting, which had no effect until Ben transformed into Echo Echo.

" **QUIET!** " the Sonorosian yelled, making everyone cover their ears of his sonic screams as they stopped their shouting.

"Thank you, Mr. Tennyson. This Court is here by in session! We're gathered today for the trial of the alien know as Kirby to decide if he shall stay with Mr. Tennyson and Ms. Xiao Long or be handed over to the Atlas Military." The Judge announced, banging his gavel.

"The Prosecution is ready your Honor!" Edgeworth stated with his usual expression.

"The Defense is also ready your Honor!" Phoenix added with his signature expression on his face.

"Good. The Prosecution May start the opening statement." The Judge stated to the Demon Prosecutor.

"Thank you, your Honor. As everyone is aware, we were invaded by aliens this morning. Not only did we find out the we're not alone in the universe, but we were also hilariously outmatched and who's fault is this you my ask? Well, none other than the accused defendant himself, this Kirby." Edgeworth said, hating himself for accusing a baby.

"Thank You, Mr. Edgeworth. The defense may start his argument." The Judge said to the Ace Attorney.

"Thank you, your Honor. I would like to call my first witness to the stand, Ben Tennyson." Phoenix said, making the Human Shapeshifter nod his head as he walked to the witness stand.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation." Phoenix instructed.

"My name is Benjamin Tennyson, Huntsmen-in-training and part-time hero." Ben stated, causing the crowd to mumble.

"Please elaborate on that last one." Phoenix asked his witness.

"Where I'm from, I am seen as a hero to some and a menace to my enemies." Ben explained, making his lawyer nod in understanding.

"Where are you from?" Phoenix asked.

"You wouldn't have heard of it, but I come from a place where there are no Grimm called America." Ben answered.

" **OBJECTION!** " Edgeworth shouted.

"I checked a map this morning and there is no such place called America." Edgeworth pointed out.

"That's because it's not on any map. Tell me, what kingdom is at the top of the world." Ben replied as he asked the court.

"The Kingdom of Atlas everyone knows that." The Judge answered for everyone in the courtroom.

"Right. Now tell me what is at the bottom of the world?" Ben asked again.

"Besides Menagerie at the bottom of the world is the untamable sea." Phoenix answered.

"Yes. Passed all the storms and Grimm, there lies the country of America, home of the brave and land of the free." Ben lied, playing the entire World of Remnant for fools.

"Tell me, Mr. Tennyson, if you did come from this "America," how did you get passed all the storms?" Edgeworth asked the Ultimatrix-bearer.

"I was testing the limits of how high I could fly when this weird portal opened up and I jumped where I landed in a forest near a Faunus Village where I saved a future classmate and saved her from a pack of Grimm. After I saved her, I lived in her village for a month until I found a map we sometimes see after they washed up on shore." Ben explained, telling more half-truths and lies to the court.

"So that explains why I couldn't find any information on you until a few months ago." Edgeworth said.

"Your Honor, we have gone off track and I ask that we get back to the main topic." Phoenix added.

"Agreed. Motion carried." The Judge said, banging his gavel.

"Tell me, Mr. Tennyson, how did you meet Kirby?" Phoenix asked the defendant's father.

"I met him on my first date with my girlfriend, Yang Xiao Long, in the park after some karaoke in a club. It was in October 20th I believe." Ben answered.

"And how did he arrive?" Phoenix asked again.

"His ship crash landed just near the shore of the pond. My girlfriend, partner, and his girlfriend went to the ship and opened it up. After that, me and my partner took the ship to an undisclosed location that I will not disclose for safety reasons. When we went there the next day, we discovered that he is the last of his kind and those ships that invaded were coming to steal a sword and his star. 'Cause if their master gets his hands on both of them, then the combined power of his, the star, and the sword can make monsters that make the Creatures of Grimm look like a pest problem." Ben explained, making everyone in the courtroom scared.

"Your Honor, may I say something that will stay off the record?" Ben asked, getting a nod from the Judge in return.

"If any of you have children or grandchildren raise your hand." Ben asked, getting quite a few hands from people in the room including the judge.

"Good. Tell me, if you had a child and you had to do the unthinkable by sending him/her away so he/she can survive, would you want him/her to be taken in by the Atlas military and possibly be turned into a weapon?" Ben asked, getting mumbles from the crowd.

"Exactly! So you see where I'm coming from, Kirby may not be my biological son, but, I will raise him as one of my own, if they send more ships, then I will destroy them, sending more monsters, then I will mount their heads on my wall, and Nightmare himself coming here, then I will erase him from existence! I will do anything to protect my family even if it means joining the invaders! 'Cause if you take him away from me again, I promise, you'll regret it for the rest of your very short lives..." Ben warned to the court as his eyes started to glow Anodite pink mixed in with his green Aura.

"Are you threatening us? Ironwood asked, not liking the fact that this boy has the guts and balls to threaten him and the military as he was also the one crushed his revolver in his bare hand.

"No. I'm warning you that if you take my son, then there will be no place that you can hide from me, James!" Ben retorted, glaring at the Atlesian General who pointed his gun at him and Kirby.

Before a fight could break out, the judge banged his gavel.

"Order! Order! Order in the Court! I have reached a verdict! Mr. Tennyson, your argument about making a child into a weapon has touched my heart! So, in the light of this and the by the power invested in me, I hereby decided that you and Ms. Xiao Long may keep Kirby, but you also raise a good point! Those things will come back for him and I would like him to be trained at a Huntsmen Academy to defend himself when winter break is over. He must be enrolled in any Huntsmen Academy you choose, but if he doesn't, then I will have no choice but to hand him over to the military." The Judge explained to the Human Shapeshifter.

"Thank you, your Honor. You have no idea what this means to me." Ben replied, grateful that the Judge allowed him and Yang to keep his son.

"Just doing my job. Now if there is nothing left, I would like to spend some time with my own grandson. Court is adjourned!" The Judge proclaimed, banging his gavel as left.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Team 10's Dorm**

 **10:00 P.M.**

Everyone was at Beacon for the night 'cause the airships and boats were closed until tomorrow.

Kirby was sleeping in his own bed while Gwen and Kevin shared one.

Verdona, however, turns out doesn't need to sleep as she was currently exploring the Emerald Forest.

It seems like it was going to be a peaceful night when all of the sudden Kirby started to cry out in fear.

Turing on the lights to see what was wrong, Ben saw Kirby's shadow, but that is not what was worrying him.

Standing over his shadow was a familiar outline of a certain CEO of Nightmare Enterprises.

"Someone is possessing my son's dreams." Ben muttered, transforming in a new alien for the job in an emerald green light.

In Ben's place was a short, fairy-like alien with blue skin. He has purple fairy-like wings and blue hair that sticks straight up and wears a green dress-like outfit with black zigzags. He has two, three-fingered hands, white gloves, and his feet have two toes on them. His eyes are green with feminine eyelashes, and has pink markings on his cheeks and chin. He speaks with a high-pitched, trilling, feminine voice as he wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

" **PESKY DUST!** " the Nemuina shouted in his high pitched voice before he was hugged by Yang.

"So Cute!" Yang squealed quietly.

"Not now, Yang." Pesky Dust replied before pointing his hand at Kirby, shooting a bunch of green dust at him.

* * *

 **Inside Kirby's dream.**

Inside the enter mechanics of Kirby's psyche, is a void full of nothing but orange slices and smoothies as it seemed like a really nice dream before a large vile shadow appeared as Nightmare himself appeared with a sinister grin as he looked directly at Pesky Dust.

"What kind of creature are you?" Nightmare asked The Nemuina.

"The kind that can do this." Pesky Dust answered, creating a dragon that suspiciously looks like his dragon-like alien form, Igneel.

"Childs play!" Nightmare retorted, summoning his own dragon with the entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. The dragons eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. The Dragon's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, The scales disappear at the end of the dragons tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape.

"Cute." Pesky Dust muttered, summoning the freaking Death Star from Star Wars.

"Adorable." Nightmare laughed, summoning an army of Destroyas.

"You tried." Pesky Dust said creating 10 multicolored bears with smiles on their faces and symbols of rainbows, hearts, suns, moons, flowers, rain clouds, stars, etc. on their white stomachs, causing Nightmare to anime sweat drop.

"Now what is that supposed to do?" Nightmare asked, annoyed because of the super tense atmosphere they were creating was just ruined.

"Simple. I will make you leave with the power of love and compassion." Pesky Dust explained as the 9 multi colored lights we're being shot out from each stomach of the Care Bears.

"Care Bear Stare!" the yellow bear cried in the center.

"Ah!" Nightmare cried out in pain before creating a blast that sent everything flying.

"Alright! I'll stay out of the brat's dreams! But know this, you have not seen the last of me!" Nightmare warned the Nemuina before disappearing.

* * *

 **Back in Team 10's dorm.**

"How long was I in there for?" Pesky Dust asked, turning back to normal to see the rest of Team RWBY coming in their dorm.

"For about 20 minutes." Weiss answered.

"What did you see?" Blake asked.

"Nightmare himself came to torment Kirby in his dream and I made him leave. For now, he warned me that is not the last I've seen of him." Ben answered, receiving a nod from Blake.

"Alright. But now I think it would be best if we all went to sleep." Rex added, yawning as he wanted to get some sleep.

"Poyo! Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Papa, Mama!" (No! He killed Papa and Mama!) Kirby yelled, breaking into tears at the memory of Nightmare showing him as the merciless evil wizard crushed his late birth parents in front of him as he laughed maniacally in front of Kirby's crying face.

"Yang, try singing him to sleep again." Ben said, knowing that Yang has a gift for putting Kirby to sleep if he has a nightmare.

"Got it." Yang replied as she was tucking Kirby in while giving him his teddy and night cap.

 **BGM - Home (feat. Casey Lee Williams) - RWBY: Volume 4 Soundtrack**

 ** _(Yang Xiao Long)_**

 _Hush your cries, close your eyes,_

 _Stay with me_

 _Let's just dream_

 _Quietly_

 _Of what might be_

 _Calm your fear_

 _I'll be near_

 _To you I'll cling_

 _Rest my friend_

 _Time can mend_

 _Many things_

 _I don't know the answers_

 _Tomorrow's still unknown_

 _But I can make this promise_

 _You won't be alone_

 _I don't know_

 _Where we should go_

 _Just feeling farther from our goal_

 _I don't know_

 _What path we will be shown_

 _But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_

 _Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_

 _There's a quiet place_

 _In my embrace_

 _A haven of safety where_

 _I'll dry your tears_

 _Shelter here_

 _In my care_

 _But even when we stumble_

 _And someday when we fall_

 _What I will remember_

 _That I had you through it all_

 _I don't know_

 _Where we should go_

 _Just feeling farther from our goal_

 _I don't know_

 _What path we will be shown_

 _But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_

 _Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_

 _Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_

 **BGM Ends**

As Yang finished putting Kirby to sleep, Ruby walked over to her as she put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"I haven't heard that one in years." Ruby said, tears streaming down her cheek of the memory that popped into her head as Yang sang that song.

"Yep. Mom uses to sing that to us when we had nightmares." Yang replied, as she too shed some tears of that memory.

"I know you two still have questions, but we will tell you two in the morning." Ben stated to the black and white members of Team RWBY.

"Oh! I know this might not be the best time, but happy birthday, Ben, and you too, Gwen." Kevin added.

"Oh right! I forgot the it was me and Gwen's birthday after all the excitement from the day." Ben said as he remembered that he and his cousin both share the same birthday in December.

* * *

 **Salem's Domain**

 _'How dare that creature kick me out from my prey! No matter, It's time for a new partnership.'_ Nightmare thought, going into a new dream. One that is a dream that a familiar Grimm Master fantasize in her own mind.

This dream was consisted of a deserted wasteland filled with nothing but burning buildings and these creatures of Grimm running around freely. And to the center in the wasteland was a throne made of human bones as the seat was made of human flesh.

In the seat was the bane of humanity and Fannus kind, the arch enemy of Professor Ozpin, the slayer of a thousand innocent lives, and the so called master of the Creatures of Grimm, Salem.

"Hello, my dear. I have an offer that you can't refuse..." Nightmare greeted the Grimm Master.

"I don't know who or what you are, but you are not welcome here!" Salem stated, sending out a wave of death magic that kills anything on contact.

Smirking at her guts, Nightmare simply opened his blue cloak, revealing a dark void underneath as Salem's death magic disappeared as it was absorbed into his dark void.

"What if I told you there was a way you could spread your Creatures of Grimm across the universe?" Nightmare asked the Grimm Master.

Salem seemed to think about it for about two minutes before responding with her own smirk.

"I'm listening." Salem replied, already instantly liking this mysterious dark wizard-like being who shares some similarities with her in common.

With those two words coming right out of her mouth, Ozpin would forever be grateful that he recruited the boys as because with out them, the World of Remnant would not survive.

* * *

 **Omake: Of Fangirls and Mothers**

We see our Hero's… hiding in the forests of Patch? Why yes, dear readers, our two heroes were hiding from there girlfriend's "mothers" after "flirting" with their fangirls.

 **(You can't tell Yang cosplaying from the real Raven and Ruby cosplaying from the real Summer as she is currently still deceased.)**

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _"I'm telling the truth you look like a model." Ben complimented to a blonde busty girl that was not Yang._

 _"Aww... aren't you sweet! Anyway, thanks for helping us out." The Girl replied to him as her name was Lucy._

 _"_ _It's no problem thanks for helping us pick out the gifts." Rex replied to a young woman with pink hair, brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns on her head signifying she was a Ram/Bighorn Sheep Faunus named Aries._

 _All was going well until a pair of familiar mothers appeared behind the four._

 _One was wearing a Nevermore Grimm Mask and the other was wearing a bleeding red Hannya mask with silver eyes glowing._

 _Having a sudden feeling of dread the four turned around to see "Raven." And "Summer."_

 _And they both didn't look very happy of what they were seeing in front of them._

 _"Are you Flirting with Fangirls?!" "Raven" demanded, spitting out the last word like it was poison._

 _"So what if they are, and who are you to ask?" Lucy asked the Branwen Tribe Leader._

 _"The mother's of there girlfriends of course." "Summer" answered, pulling out a butcher's knife along with a kukri knife._

 _Paling at the thought, the two girls tried to explain what was really going on._

 _"I think this is just a big misunderstanding! They where-." Aries began before there was a sword in front of her face._

 _"If you continue to speak, I will force feed you your own tongue." "Raven" stated darkly before the two girls took off running._

 _Turning to the two cowering boys, they quickly spoke in unison in the most horrifying voice ever heard by mankind._

 _"You have five seconds to run, or we'll kill you..." The two "mothers" stated, facing the other way as they were giving the two heroes a five second head start._

 _Quickly transforming into Upgrade, Ben fused with Rex as they ran outside the store before activating the Hyper Jet, an upgraded version of the Boogie Pack. This is an alien-tech enhanced Nanite machine jet pack. Its speed and maneuverability greatly exceed that of its normal form, allowing Upgrade Rex to easily avoid a barrage of attacks. Also, as a form of attack it can launch a pair of powerful rockets from the top of its turbines._

 _The two heroes quickly flew to the Island of Patch more specifically the Xiao Long-Rose Family Home, hoping to explain to Taiyang what was really going on before they where shot out of the sky by one of the newly added Anti-Aircraft defense placed by the military as any unauthorized ships weere immediately shot out of the sky without exception._

 _Landing on the ground, they made a crater but were relatively unharmed._

 _The two separated just in time to dogged a kukri knife coming out of from somewhere in the woods of Patch._

 _"Come out boys and it won't hurt… much!" "Summer" shouted, laughing demonically as she and "Raven" were coming for them._

 _"We need to find Taiyang before they find us!" Rex exclaimed._

 _"Right." Ben agreed, as he transformed into ChamAlien with Rex going one way with the Rex Ride and ChamAlien going the other._

 ** _20 minutes later._**

 _After somehow not getting caught, the two regrouped in the woods just outside of the Xiao Long-Rose Family Home only to see the two "mothers" waiting for them._

 _Paling so hard, the two began to slowly back up until Rex stepped on a stick, snapping it in half as it caught the "mothers" attention._

 _The two Heroes began running back into the woods of Patch with the moms from hell just casually walking behind them, not even trying to give chase._

 _"Come out or you will have to eat Yang's disgusting Cooking for a month..." "Summer" said, much to the horror of the boys._

 _"Yes, come out or eat Yang's disgusts- HEY!" "Raven" shouted, breaking out of character for a bit._

 _Not noticing the character break, the two looked at each other in horror._

 _Yang's cooking is going to be way worst then Grandpa Max's._

 _ **End flashback.**_

With the threat of eating Yang's cooking, the two boys came out of there hiding spots begging in front of them.

"PLEASE DON'T MAKE US EAT YANG'S COOKING!" the two heroes begged as they kneeled on the ground as they surrendered to them.

The two "mothers" look at each other as if they where having some kind of mental conversation before pulling out two blindfolds, two gags, and rope.

As the two "mothers" came walking towards them, the boys trembled in fear as they were about to be punished.

"Well, well, well... nowhere to run and hide!" "Summer laughed demonically, stomping on Rex's head as he was instantly knocked out.

"I think... we just hit the jackpot." "Raven" added, quickly stomping on Ben's face, causing him to lose consciousness as he too was knocked out.

Once the two boys were laying on the ground unconscious, the "Demonic Super Mom" and "Bandit Tribe Leader" then began to blindfold, gag, and tied up the two heroes as they carried them back to the underground shed with "Raven" carrying both the two unconscious tied up, gagged, and blindfolded boys over her shoulders while "Summer" walked next to her, laughing demonically that they were both going to have "fun" with them as she twirled her two kukri knives.

 **In the underground shed.**

In the underground shed, the boys woke up to see themselves inside the underground shed as they were gagged and hanging by there hands due to them being tied by very strong pieces of rope.

Also their shirts and jackets were off, showing of their muscle definition including their six pack due to Ben being very athletic and Rex due to his training with Providence for many years.

They were about to suffer a fate worse than death... Eating Yang's food.

Even though they can break out of these binds due to their powers, they were still afraid of eating Yang's cooking as they forgot all about their powers that they can use to break free.

However, the two "mothers" arrived as they came with Yang's cooking while keeping their masks on for intimidation.

"Good, you're awake! Now, it's time for you two boys to eat Yang's cooking!" "Summer" said as she and "Raven" were holding the food in one hand while a spoon in the other hand.

The two tied up boys then began shaking their heads rapidly, signaling that they refused to eat Yang's cooking.

"Uh, Uh, Uh! If you try to refuse, your "little friends" are going to be chopped off..." "Raven" added, her Grimm Mask's lower slits glowing blood red, making the two boys cower in fear as she and "Summer" put the food down on the table and walked up to the tied up boys as they pulled down their gags.

"What do you mean by "little friends"?" Ben asked, receiving his answer as "Raven" and "Summer" each pulled out a 12" heavy duty utility stainless steel tong and held it in their hands, making the boys eyes widen as they tried to cross their legs in fear.

But the "mothers" quickly then used their tongs to grab the boy's "little friends" as they hold it in place while they grab their respective weapons with their other hand.

"Now you will eat Yang's cooking or say goodbye to your "little friends!" "Summer" stated, laughing demonically as she and "Raven" pulled out their respective weapons and placed it directly at the boy's "little friends", much to their horror.

"NEVER!" the boys shouted, unknowingly sealing their fates.

As two "mothers" received their answer, they then began to tease them by slowly tracing the sharp blade on it and tapping it with a chopping motion.

"Very well, then say goodbye to your little friends!" "Summer" exclaimed, laughing demonically as she and "Raven" prepared to chop off the two heroes "little friends."

"NO! STOP! WE'LL EAT YANG'S FOOD, ALRIGHT! JUST PLEASE DON'T CHOP OFF OUR LITTLE FRIENDS!" the two heroes shouted in unison, making the two mother's smile underneath their masks.

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" "Raven" said as she and "Summer" released the boy's little friends from their tongs grip and put away their weapons.

 **10 minutes later...**

"Here comes the airplane!" "Raven" said in the best baby voice she could do with her Nevermore Grimm Mask's Voice Synthesizer on as her mask's lower slits glowed an intimidating blood red, making Ben closed his eyes in fear.

"No! Please don't make me eat that!" Ben begged before "Raven" shoved the fork in his mouth.

 _'God, is this supposed to be ramen or poison?'_ Ben thought, wondering how is it possible to burn some ramen noodles.

"Here comes the choo-choo!" "Summer" said shoving a spoonful of microwave macaroni and cheese into Rex's mouth.

'How is it possible to ruin microwaveable food?' Rex thought, forcing to swallowed the overcooked food.

"Now that you have finished your food, will you promise us to never flirt with any fangirls?" Ruby asked, her Hannya Mask vanishing as she was cutting the boys down from their binds.

"YES! WE PROMISE!" The two boys shouted in reply simultaneously.

"Good. And If you do it again, I will call my mom." Yang added, taking off her Nevermore Grimm Mask, revealing her red eye contacts and black hair as she sported a dark smirk on her face.

Paling in horror, the two boys didn't want to think about what a well known fangirl hater would do to them.

"And to show that I'm serious." Yang said pulling out her scroll as she started dialing her mom's number.

As soon as she put the scroll to her ear, her mom answered on the other side of the line.

"Hey Mom, I need you help. 'Cause me and Ruby have a problem." Yang said with a grin, enjoying her boyfriend and his partner's fearful look they now sported on their faces as she her mom hung up, telling her that she will be over there in a few minutes.

And to the amazement of Yang and Ruby but to the horror of Ben and Rex, a familiar swirling black and red energy portal opened up near Yang.

And out came the real Raven Branwen as she took off her Nevermore Grimm Mask.

"What's the problem?" Raven asked, before she saw her apparent clone.

"Why have you dressed up like me again, you are not letting him see what it's like to kiss me again are you?" Raven asked her daughter, referring to the night that she witnessed her own daughter cosplaying as her as she tried to tease Ben by scaring him and forcing him to french kiss her as she teased him of french kissing her own mother.

"No, I'm dressing up like you again to scare him. Anyway, he and Rex where flirting with Fangirls as I need you to show them that I will call "The Destroyer of Fangirls" to demonstrate that we won't put up with it." Yang answered, making Raven tense up as she turned to the two cowering boys.

"WHAT!?" Raven demanded with her full Spring Maiden powers activated as her eyes were now gaining their familiar dark red aura again.

"We weren't flirting, they helped us pick out something in exchange we helped them make there Ex-boyfriend's jealous." Rex explained, pulling out a small, red jewelry box for Ruby.

Inside was a silver necklace chain, and at the end of it was a rose-shaped pendant with a Ruby in the center.

And for Ben's was also silver necklace chain, but on it was two dragons, one black and the other one silver with Yang's burning heart emblem in the center.

As soon as the two boys presented their gifts, the two girls just felt bad for jumping straight to conclusions as they force feed them Yang's cooking.

"Well, now I just feel stupid." Ruby said liking her necklace.

"Sorry, It's our fault that we didn't tell you two." Ben added putting Yang's on the best he could do with his hands bound.

"Now that's already been settled, it's time I showed you something that my own mother taught me." Raven said to her daughter with a sadistic grin.

"What's that?" Yang asked excitedly, ready to learn something from her mother.

"It comes in three steps. Lesson one. Make sure your target, in this case, your boyfriend can't move." Raven answered, using her Spring Maiden powers to shoot a bolt of lightning at Ben, shocking him.

 **(Pun intended.)**

"Lesson two, make sure he can't use any weapons or powers." Raven said, grabbing Ben's left arm where the alien gauntlet was located.

She then pushed the black rectangular button next to the dial, causing the Ultimatrix to increase its size as she removed it from his left arm and strapped on some Aura restraining cuffs on both of his arms.

"And, have fun without trying to kill him." Raven finished, using her sword to cut part of his arms as Ben started to scream in pain.

"Mom, you can't torture my boyfriend!" Yang screamed, feeling that she may have gone a little too far in her teasing again.

"Your right. I forgot. Lesson Four. Always gag them." Raven added, placing a sock in Ben's mouth as she then started cutting part of his right leg.

"Mom, stop!" Yang begged, wanting her mother to stop.

"Fine, but call if you need me. Oh and say high to Kirby for me." Raven said as she stopped cutting Ben.

She handed Yang the Ultimatrix back as well as giving her the keys to the cuffs.

As soon as she was done with that, Raven used her sword to create another swirling black and red portal to Vernal as she walked right through it and the portal disappeared with a pop.

"Sorry about that." Yang apologized, removing the cuffs so her boyfriend could heal with his Aura/Mana.

"It's alright, you didn't know what she was going to do," Ben replied, putting the Ultimatrix back on as the Level 20 alien gauntlet-like watch shrunk to fit on his left arm.

"But I should 've known! I mean she is the "One Winged Raven" after all." Yang added, helping Ben up to the elevator along with Rex and Ruby following behind.

* * *

 **BGM - Kirby Right Back at Ya! (2002) Intro Theme (Instrumental)**

 **Yang Xiao Long: Hi, I'm Yang Xiao Long. So after what just has happened today, Kirby has been revealed to the whole World of Remnant due to N.M.E. sending a Destroya to invade Remnant. I'm just so glad that Kirby was able to stay due to Ben's amazing argument of making a child into a weapon. Anyway, I hope that everyone in Remnant will treat Kirby with respect and not with hate. Hope that will never happen to my baby.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien...**

 **Heroes United: Dust & Shipping**

 **Lisa Lavender: This just in! Reports of a new Dust company is being founded and built right on Patch. Faunus everywhere in Remnant are traveling there due to the company's promise of equal rights and zero tolerance to racism. According to one of our sources, this newfound Dust Company is called "Heroes United: Dust & Shipping Company.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Well once again folks, another long chapter. 15,000 WORDS! Yep. Anyway, Kirby has now been** **revealed to the World of Remnant, now I know you guys are wondering if I'll try to put in Tiff and Tuff in the story as Kirby will be attending a Huntsmen Academy school in order to stay with Ben and Yang. Also, how did you all like the Destroya Invasion along with a dragon-like alien that my friend Darth Sparta came up with! Shouts out to you, Darth Sparta! And, did you all like the Air Riders on their Air Ride Machines from the Kirby: Fright to the Finish, along with Galaxia Kirby and Raven vs. WolfWrath? Then leave your comments in the reviews and tell me what you think. Anyway, tune in next time for Issue 22 where Ben and Rex have officially founded their own Dust Company that not only would promise equality to the Faunus, but also will take down Jacques Schnee down a few pegs due to the Schnee Dust Company's "controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."**


	25. V1 I22: Heroes United Dust & Shipping

Volume 1 Issue 22: Heroes United: Dust & Shipping

 **Conference Room, Heroes United: Dust & Shipping Company Building**

 **Patch**

It was a week since the alien invasion, and the World of Remnant seemed to be split in two regarding the existence of Kirby.

Half of them seem to accept Kirby.

 **(mostly the females and children)**

While the other half hated Kirby and wanted him killed or turned into a weapon as Cardin Winchester and his team did not seemed to help.

 **(mostly Jacques Schnee)**

* * *

 _ **Flashback to the day after the invasion.**_

 _It was an early Sunday morning, and most of the students or staff were not even awake yet as it was the weekend._

 _So the parents of the newly revealed alien decided to test the waters to see how well people would react to Kirby by eating breakfast before going home._

 _"Alright, Kirby, time for breakfast." Ben whispered, trying not to wake the others up._

 _"Poyo?" **(What?)** Kirby asked, not even awake. _

_"We are taking you to eat breakfast in the Dining Hall." Yang said knowing Kirby wanted to make friends and this was the chance to do it._

 _"Poyo!" **(YAY!)** Kirby screamed before he was shushed by his parents. _

_"Shh! I know you're excited, but please try not to wake the others up." Ben stated, putting his finger to his lip._

 _Walking down to the Dining Hall, they got a few stares or more accurately Kirby got a few stares._

 _After reaching there usual table, Yang pulled out a few books so Kirby could see the top of the table._

 _"Hmm... we're going to need a high chair for later." Ben mumbled._

 _"Now Kirby we are going to get something to eat. You are to STAY HERE, don't go anywhere, don't except candy or food from strangers unless we say so, and don't talk to anyone you don't know without us around understand?" Yang asked, looking him right in the eyes._

 _"Poyo, Mommy." (Ok, Mommy.) Kirby replied before he started to play with his coloring book._

 _After making sure no one was going to do anything the two parents left to get some food, not seeing Team CRDL coming in or going right to there table._

 _"Hey isn't that the alien from the news yesterday?" Dove asked, pointing his index finger directly at the_ _unsuspecting pink puffball as he played with his coloring book._

 _"Yeah, that thing brought nothing but death and destruction with it." Sky replied, not liking the pink puffball already._

 _"I'm going to teach it a lesson." Cardin added, cracking his knuckles as they walked over to the pink puffball._

 _Kirby, who was too wrapped up in his coloring book didn't noticed the bully picking him up until it was to late._

 _Quickly picking Kirby up, Cardin threw him halfway across the Dining Hall as he landed into a table._

 _As soon as he landed in the table, tears started to build up in his eyes and started to stream down his cheeks as he started crying loudly, confused of why the bully would hurt him._

 _"Cardin! I know that you don't like the alien as much as I do, but he is Tennyson and Xiao Long's kid! Think about what will happen if they both caught us!?" Russel asked, worried that the Human Shapeshifter and the Blonde Brawler will do to him and his_ _teammates._

 _"He'd got lucky last time that's all! The freak needs to learn its place at the feet of its superiors." Cardin replied, not seeing a large shadow above there heads._

 _The few people who were in the cafeteria slowly backed up when they saw the Ultimate Vaxasaurian and the blonde Mama Bear with her Lilac eyes now Red while thinking, 'He is screwed!'_

 _When the rest of Team CRDL noticed, they decided that it was better to live then to fight a pissed off set of parents._

 _So they moved FAR out of their way, leaving their leader to his fate._

 _Tapping Cardin on the shoulder, he turned around as he wished he hadn't since he saw two familiar individuals right in front of him._

 _What he saw was a pissed off Ultimate Vaxasaurian pointing his bio-gatling gun and Yang popping her knuckles._

 _"What do you think you are doing?" Ultimate Humungousaur asked, wanting nothing more than to shoot him where he stands._

 _"Teaching a freak his place." Cardin retorted in reply before he was punched in the face by an angry, red-eyed Yang Xiao Long._

 _"You know, Cardin, I was going to let Yang teach you a lesson but I think Rath would like to have a word with you." Ultimate Humungousaur stated, transforming into Rath but he was different._

 _Rath now has dark white skin and orange fur with black stripes. He is covered by fur everywhere except on his feet, hands, chest, neck, and most of his lower jaw. He has green bandages on his elbows, forearms, and wrists, and the ones on his wrists have three small green spikes on them. He has two giant claws on his hands and his fingers and toes now have smaller claws. He also has giant claws coming out from his elbows._

 _He wears black shorts with a orange belt that has black spikes and a black buckle. He also has a green coat with green eyes and four yellow fangs which all together resemble a saber-tooth tiger. He has three giant green spikes on his back that is covered by his coat's hood, which is made up of long, thick, black fur. His face is white with flipped up hair and sideburns, and his eyebrows are now green and sharp._

 _He wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest._

 _" **ULTIMATE RATH!** " The Ultimate Appoplexian shouted._

 _"Whoa! I didn't know you had this form." Yang said, amazed by her boyfriend's new Ultimate Form as her red eyes turned back to their lilac shade._

 _"Neither did I." Ultimate Rath replied, pouncing and landing in front of Cardin's face._

 _ **"LET ME TELL YOU FIVE THINGS, CARDIN WINCHESTER, LEADER OF TEAM CRDL! 1. RATH HAS HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR RACISM! 2. YOU CAN MESS WITH ME, BUT LEAVE RATH'S SON OUT OF THIS! HE IS JUST A BABY! 3. YOU KEEP THIS UP AND RATH WILL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! 4. RATH HATES BULLIES AND WILL CONTINUE TO STAND UP TO YOU!** **AND 5!** **You people are the reason why I had to go Way Big and help put an end to the violent White Fang. People like you deny their rights and then complain how the White Fang are terrorists it's because you people drove them there."** Ultimate Rath said speaking normally at the end so he can help get the point across._

 _"Those animals should be grateful that we allowed them to walk our streets, eat our food, and wear clothes! So what if we ask them to do something for us? They should do it with a smile and then begged us for more work like the animals they are." Cardin stated before he was smashed into the floor._

 _"_ **ORION BELT DROP!** _" Ultimate Rath roared, screaming the worst names for his unorthodox wrestling moves, that managed to impress his girlfriend._

 _" **ANDROMEDA SCREAM!** " Ultimate Rath yelled, kicking Cardin so hard in the nuts, his scream could be heard all over Beacon._

 _" **LEO LION'S CLAW STRIKE!** " Ultimate Rath screamed, raising his claws to disfigured Cardins face before he was stolen out of his hands by Glynda._

 _"You better have a good reason for attacking Cardin, Mr. Tennyson." Glynda stated to her student-teacher_ _assistant._

 _"He attacked Kirby!" Yang answered, trying and failing to calm her adopted son down as he was still crying._

 _" **WHAT!?** " Glynda demanded with her Aura exploding. _

_" **I MAY NOT HAVE THE POWER TO EXPEL YOU, BUT I WILL MAKE IT TO THE POINT OF THAT WHERE I WISH I COULD!** " Glynda roared, dragging Cardin to Amber so they can torture- I mean teach- no I mean torture him. _

_While giving him a beating he will never forget._

 _"_ **LET THAT BE A LESSON TO ANYONE WHO WISHES TO HARM MY SON!** _" Ultimate Rath yelled before he changed back so he and Yang could comfort Kirby._

 _"Shush, shush. There, there, Kirby, he won't hurt you anymore." Ben said before grabbing the food from earlier._

 _"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo?" **(Why he hurt me?)** Kirby asked, confused on why someone would want to hurt him as he still had tears streaming down his cheeks._

 _"You see, Kirby, in real life there will be people who really don't like you. I know it's really sad, but it's true." Yang answered, wanting to join the two huntresses in beating the bully who hurt her adopted son._

 _"Do you still want to stay here for breakfast?" Ben asked, getting a nervous no from Kirby._

 _"Alright, let's get something to eat then go home." Yang stated, clenching her fist in anger since this was supposed to be a happy moment for her son so he could possibly make some friends._

 _ **End flashback.**_

* * *

After that, most people were to afraid to approach Kirby due to their fear of a beating from either parent.

As Ben **(who was Brainstorm)** was working on some paperwork while listening to the news for any White Fang attacks or any news on trying to turn his son into a weapon.

"This just in! Reports of a new Dust company has been founded and built right on Patch. Faunus everywhere in Remnant are traveling there due to the company's promise of equal rights and zero tolerance to racism. According to one of our sources, this newfound Dust Company is called "Heroes United: Dust & Shipping Company." Lisa Lavender reported over the radio, causing him to smile remembering their official grand opening.

* * *

 _ **Flashback to the official grand opening of the Heroes United: Dust & Shipping Company**_

 _On the first floor of the newly opened Heroes United: Dust and Shipping Company, hundreds of chairs were set up with the room filled with both Human and Faunus as it almost began to overfill._

 _We now see our two heroes at the head in front of the reception desk with Rex wearing his hood again and Ben wearing his own trench coat as he bought it the day before with his own hood up while carrying Roman's cane._

 **(Just look up Assassin's Creed Syndicate: Jacob Frye Maxim Dracula outfit.)**

 _"I want to thank everyone for coming here today after the tragedy that happened two days ago." Rex began._

 _"Now you're probably thinking, "How do we know this is not another trick to get cheap Faunus labor while the Humans get better pay." We have no way to truly show this, but I swear on my honor of a parent and that there will be equal pay for all species." Ben added as he finished, making some of the people before them mumble._

 _One person who was a Wolf Fannus male in his early 20's, showing very early signs of gray hair stood up amongst the crowd._

 _"I have heard the same lines for nearly my whole life, and how do I know this is not a trick?" The man asked._

 _"You don't know until you try. Please tell me what is your name and what was your previous job." Asked Rex._

 _"My name is RJ and I was next in line for head cook at one of the major Schnee Mines. But, I was turned away from it for a cook who was only there for a month and guess what was human!" RJ answered professionally as he screamed at the words he just said last._

 _"You have a right to be angry, but anger will not get you what you want. Here is what is going to happen: I will call in a favor from Ozpin. If he is not too busy, then he will fairly judged how well your food taste and the winner will be the head chef." Ben explained, making the crowd mumble again._

 _"Ozpin is known to be always fair in everything." RJ mumbled._

 _"Alright, now we will began the interviews in about 30 minutes. So everyone is welcomed to help themselves to the food tables. But before we go, there is something everyone should know, we will not tolerate racism! Everyone, no matter what race will get three strikes. The first strike is a warning, the second strike you'll lose a days pay, and the third strike is you're out, you'll keep your pay, but you'll be no longer welcome to work here." The two CEO's said in unison before they went to the conference room._

 _Most people started to talk amongst there friends and future colleagues as few went to the food table._

 _It wasn't long until the Racism started._

 _"Stupid animals walking as if they where our equals!" Mumbled a soon to be example of no tolerance._

 _"You got a problem with us?" RJ asked helping people with food._

 _"Yeah, you animals should not been seen or heard! You should stay on your island that we gave you!" the same former employee from the ice cream shop said to him._

 _"You mean the island that you gave us with barley any room to grow or build with some of the most dangerous Grimm on the planet?" RJ asked._

 _"You should be grateful we gave you anything, it's not like you animals could use it properly!" Fred retorted, trying to punch RJ before he was lifted in the air._

 _When everyone turned to the source, they saw literally a living planet._

 _He is a large, bulky, reddish-brown alien with rocky skin, a giant mouth and a molten lava planet core at the center of his body. His feet are tan with three toes. He has three fingers and one thumb on each hand. He wears black shorts with green stripes and a green belt with white stripes. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his forehead._

 _This is Gravattack, an alien that can control Gravity._

 _"I remember you! You're the guy who denied me since because you thought I was a Faunus." Gravattack said, recognizing Fred._

 _"And you are the freak that put an "X" on the moon and raising that alien menace!" Fred screamed before he was thrown out the door._

 _"Anyone wanted to tell me what he did wrong?" Rex asked the crowd right in front of them._

 _"He insulted our race, tried to punch me until he came in and threw him out for using his three strikes." RJ explained._

 _"Thank you! Now, I just have shown that I was serious as we won't tolerate racism! So now that is out of the way, let's start the interviews. When we call your name, come up to the conference room right over here and we will get started." Gravattack explained, getting nods in return._

 _"RJ, since you kept a cool and calm head, would you like to go first?" Rex asked, getting a nod in return._

 _ **In the conference room.**_

 _"So tell me, RJ, why should we hire you? From your records, it says that one day you wished open your own restaurant, it also says that you are an amazing cook, but it also says you have a short temper. Can you please explain that?" Rex asked in a neutral yet professional tone._

 _"When I first started out, I did have a temper, but I had taken anger management classes and while I still have one, I can control it." RJ explained to the Human EVO._

 _"Hmmm... it says here that you where fired from your last job because you assaulted a fellow employe. Can you explain?" Ben asked, but we all know he was not asking._

 _"You see, I was taking a walk during my lunch break when all of a sudden, I heard a strange noise. My curiosity got the better of me so I went to check it out. What I saw brought out my long dormant temper, I saw the head chef sexually assaulting my little sister who came for a surprise visit. So in anger, I brought out my claws and fought him. Eventually we were separated, but I was fired and the guy got off of a slap on his wrist." RJ explained with his claws coming out a bit._

 _"I'm so sorry that had to happen you, but is your sister ok?" Ben asked in a sympathetic tone._

 _"She is doing a little better, but we can't afford counseling. So we risked it all to come here since I desperately need this job! She is only beginning to go to high school at the rate we're going to the point that I won't be able to pay for her college and I would do anything to protect her. When our parents died, I vowed that I would do anything to keep her happy." RJ explained with some tears._

 _The boys looked at each other feeling sorry for the man they knew he was not lying by his tone of voice, but they can't just hire him without giving him that._

 _"We'd thought of it and just decided to hire you, but there is something that we must do first." Rex stated before he was blinded by a flash of green light._

 _In Ben's place was AmpFibian raising a tentacle._

 _"To make sure that you're not a spy, we have to view your memories. I swear, I won't look through your private memories. But if I don't do this, then we can't hire you." AmpFibian explained._

 _"If it means that I can put Lily through college, then I'll do it." RJ agreed with some conviction in his tone._

 _After going through his memories, he found RJ was not a spy and has a cousin who have two kids: a girl and boy name Tiff and Tuff about Kirby's human age enrolled in a Huntsmen Academy in Vale for kids._

 _"Alright, I went through his memories and found out that he is not a spy and I'm sorry to say that I accidentally saw some other memories. Your cousin's kids are about my son's age do you think it is possible to set up a playdate?" Ben asked the Wolf Faunus._

 _Since the incident with Cardin, Kirby has been even more nervous about meeting new people and was afraid that they will hurt him._

 _"Possibly, I'll see what I can do after I go home later. When would you like me to start? I can start now!" RJ exclaimed excitingly, eager to start and tell Lilly about his new job._

 _"You can start tomorrow. Right now, we have to interview everyone before we are officially open tomorrow, go home and tell Lilly that she can go to college once she graduates." Ben stated, happy that he could help._

 _ **End flashback.**_

* * *

After going through the interviews, Ben had found a total of 16 spies sent to infiltrate their business as they were all set up by the same person, Jacques Schnee.

He sends out spies to take down Dust companies to see if he can buy them out or in the rare times, he can't destroy them through less then legal means.

Ben's trip through Memory Lane was cut off by the sound of his personal elevator opening up to reveal Ruby and Yang carrying Kirby.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Ben asked, turning back to normal.

"Just stopping by to say hi before we go and pick up Tiff and Tuff." Yang explained, giving him a kiss on the lips.

After the kiss, Ben started to think about Kirby's first play date with the siblings.

* * *

 _ **Flashback to Ben, Yang, and Kirby meeting the Ebrum Family**_

 _It was a bright Wednesday morning as Ben and his small family were going to meet Tiff and Tuff along with there parents in the same park they met Kirby._

 _"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo?" **(Where are we going?)** Kirby asked, hiding in his mothers chest whenever someone looked at him._

 _"We're going to meet some people while you play with there kids." Ben explained, making Kirby nervous._

 _"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo?" **(What if they hurt me?)** Kirby asked as he was still nervous._

 _"Don't worry, Kirby, they won't hurt you. But if they do, then we will leave." Yang explained, making him nod his head in understanding._

 _"That reminds me this is for you Kirby." Ben added, pulling out a VERY small watch for Kirby's stubby arm._

 _"What's that?" Yang asked, looking at the very small watch her boyfriend was holding._

 _"It's like your translator, but whenever he speaks, it will sound like he was speaking fluent English or whatever language that person is speaking." Ben explained, putting the watch on his son's stubby right arm._

 _"Oh good they're here! Let's give it a test." Yang said walking over to the four._

 _The girl is about twice Kirby's height. Her skin is pale yellow, as is her long hair which she keeps in an ornate ponytail held by purple and orange clasps. She always wears a one-piece outfit which is pink on the top and green on the bottom, separated by a zigzag. She has orange shoes and large, expressive green eyes._

 _This is Tiff Ebrum, the oldest of the Ebrum Family._

 _The boy is a head taller than Kirby. His skin is a light orange color, unlike his family, as is the top of his hair. The tips are green, with the colors separated by a zigzag. His hair goes down over his eyes (which are strangely never seen nor is the absence of visible eyes ever noted by anyone). He only wears a pair of purple shorts held up by a single red suspender and green shoes._

 _This is Tuff Ebrum, Tiff's younger brother and the youngest of the Ebrum Family._

 _There father like Tiff has pale yellow skin, he has a very large pink mustache that covers most of his face. He has large light brown eyes. His hair like his mustache is pink and resembles an old powdered wig. He wears a Victorian style suit with a large orange bow._

 _This is Sir Ebrum._

 _The mother wears bright Green earrings, her eyes are light Red with pink eye shadow, she has hair but you can't see wear it starts But she does have a small Tuff of hair above her eyes, she wears a long pink Dress that like her husband covers her feet, she also has a orange scarf that covers her neck and is usual seen caring a pink hand fan._

 _This is Lady Like, Sir Ebrum's wife._

 _"Hello my Name is Ben Tennyson. are you Sir Ebrum and Lady Like?" Ben asked, shaking Sir Ebrum's hand._

 _"Yes we are, and these are our children Tiff and Tuff." Ebrum replied speaking in an English accent._

 _"Thank you for giving us your time to come out here. Why don't you kids go play at the park while we talk." Ben said as Tuff went to the playground._

 _"You too, Kirby!" Yang added, seeing her son still holding onto his father's leg._

 _"I got this, Yang." Ben said getting to one knee so he can look Kirby right in the eye._

 _"Kirby, I know you are scared about meeting new people, but you're going to have to be brave, they won't hurt you. If something does happen, then come to get me or your mother. Understand?" Ben asked._

 _"I'll try, Daddy." Kirby replied, showing the translator was working before walking to the playground with Tuff._

 _"Yang, you go watch the kids while me and Sir Ebrum talk." Ben instructed as Yang got up with Lady Luck._

 _"Now Sir Ebrum, I understand that you are the Vice Principal of Dream Land Academy. Is this true?" Ben asked the vice principal._

 _"Please, young man, call me Ebrum. Yes, I'm the vice principal, please tell me why you ask?" Ebrum replied as he asked the shapeshifter._

 _"For a few reasons. One, Kirby desperately needs friends, Two, we were hoping to reveal Kirby's existence later, but due to the invasion, he was revealed prematurely and not in a good light, Three, not a lot of schools wish to take him for one reason or another. Four, if he is not enrolled in a Huntsmen Academy by the end of Winter Break, we will have no choice but to hand him over to the Atlas Military. And Five, I am hoping that you can help out with this since money is no object if that's what you're looking for, but I must get him enrolled by the time we go back to school." Ben explained, ready to beg if necessary._

 _"Hmm, I see your point, I'll see what I can do, I don't like discussing business while my kids are playing. And, to be honest, I don't blame Kirby for the invasion, but I must also think of the parents might think about an alien attending the school." Sir Ebrum said twirling his mustache in thought._

 _"Please! Kirby is harmless but can defend himself if necessary. I don't want my son to be turned into a weapon." Ben added, worried about Kirby being into a weapon of destruction and chaos._

 _"Very well, I shall enroll him. Are you prepared to pay for his schooling as Dream Land Academy is a private school and is expensive?" Sir Ebrum asked, pulling out some papers._

 _"Yes, I am. It's a good thing that I brought my checkbook." Ben replied, pulling it out of his pocket._

 _"Very Good! Now let's discussed this say over dinner?" Sir Ebrum asked the Ultimatrix-bearer._

 _"That sounds lovely. Now, let's see how our kids are getting along." Ben suggested, getting a nod in return._

 _Going over to there wife and girlfriend respectively, they saw Kirby and Tuff playing one on one soccer game while Tiff was reading a book._

 _"What have they been doing so far?" Ben asked Yang._

 _"Mostly, they played soccer, but I think Kirby has finally made a friend his own age." Yang said proud that Kirby has made his first friend._

 _"I don't see what's so great about kicking a ball around when you could read a book." Tiff commented._

 _"Books are nice, but you can't play with a book or be friends with one. Sometimes you just got to put the book down and try something new like kicking a ball." Ben replied, knowing what Sir Ebrum's daughter was saying._

 _"Maybe. But unless you have a way to go underwater without coming up for air, then I'm not much for getting dirty." Tiff said wanting to explore Remnant's ocean._

 _"I might have a way to do just that with your parent's permission of course." Ben said making her excited as she looked at him._

 _"Seriously!? Can we mom and dad can we?!" Tiff asked her parents as she loves Marine Biology._

 _"I don't know, but is it safe?" Luck asked, worried for her daughter's safety._

 _"My friend Kevin is working on the repairs for it, but I have a way to do it faster if you want to?" Ben explained._

 _"Maybe for another time since we do have plans after this." Sir Ebrum replied, checking his pocket watch._

 _"Alright. Would you like to come over to our place for dinner to talk about what we discussed earlier?" Ben asked._

 _"That would be lovely, Mr. Tennyson, can you please tell us that were do you and your girlfriend live?" Lady Like asked the young couple._

 _"You are looking at one of the CEO's of Heroes United: Dust & Shipping Company. So just meet us there and the secretary will tell you where to go." Ben explained, much to the shock of the Ebrum Family._

 _ **End flashback.**_

* * *

Ben was cut off by his musings when he felt two familiar Aura signatures.

"What are they up to know?" Ben asked, getting a confused looks from the sisters.

"Who?" Ruby asked, having a good idea of what Ben was talking about.

"Your partners! Let's see what they want and I'll go get them." Ben explained turning into Ghostfreak as he flew through the floor.

* * *

 **At the front entrance.**

"Alright, we're here. You got the cards?" Blake asked the heiress as the both of them were wearing their trench coats.

"Yes, do you remember the plan?" Weiss replied as she asked the former terrorist about remembering their plan.

"Yes, you're job is to cause a distraction so I can find my way to the mines while see you can find anything about the CEO's." Blake explained.

"Or you could just make an appointment." Ghostfreak added, appearing in between them and scaring the crap out of them.

"Ben! What are you doing here?!" Weiss asked, scared that she and Blake were trembling in fear of the Ectonurite's Aura of Intimidation.

"Help ruining our company." Ghostfreak retorted in reply.

"Wait, what are you saying…?" Blake began before she and Weiss were blinded by the familiar emerald flash and were lifted up by Gravattack as they were taken inside the building.

"Yes, me and Rex are the CEOS of this new Dust company." Gravattack explained, going to his and Rex's private elevator.

"Lilly, cancel any appointments. 'Cause me and my partner, we're going to have a long talk with these two." Gravattack ordered RJ's half Sister who turns out to be a Cheetah Faunus as she now works part-time here, much to the protest of her brother but can't say no to her.

"Sure thing, Mr. Tennyson." Lilly replied with a cute salute.

* * *

 **Back in there office.**

"What are you two doing, I was coming down to invite you both up, but then I hear you're going to break into our company?" Ben asked before Rex came inside as dragged in another spy sent by Jacques Schnee.

"I caught another one in the Mines trying to sabotage our work." Rex explained before he noticed all of Team RWBY.

"They try to break in?" Rex asked, looking at the Kitty Cat and the Ice Queen in the same trench coats they wore to spy on them before.

"Yep. Honestly, I thought we would had more time." Ben replied, really wanting to install those bio scanners, but was backed up by paperwork.

 _'Note to self, ask Amber if she can help with this.'_ Ben thought, mentally making a note to contact their mother figure.

"I'm just seeing if my people are being treated right." Blake explained, wanting to make sure that the boys were giving their Faunus workers equal pay and equal rights of treatment.

"My father called and ordered me to see if I could find anything about the CEOS." Weiss added, as she and Blake both felt really guilty for doing this.

"I'm not mad at you two, I'm just disappointed. After all, we did tell you and Team JNPR our secrets." Ben stated, making them feel worse as they remembered that he and Rex told their secrets and origins.

* * *

 _ **Flashback to when Ben and Rex tell their origins and secrets to Weiss, Blake, and Team JNPR**_

 _"So, you are from an alternate dimension, where you are Human but known as an "EVO" due to these microscopic machines in your body?" Blake asked skeptically._

 _"And you're from another alternate dimension that is parallel to his as your watch lets you transform into over 1 million different aliens?" Weiss asked secondly._

 _"And now you're unlocking your powers on your grandma's side who is an actual alien energy being that can manipulate this Aura-like energy called "Mana"?" Nora added, getting a nod from the boys._

 _"That actually makes a lot of sense." Ren stated in a weird way._

 _"It's no wonder why you couldn't tell anyone about your powers." Jaune said as he and Pyrrha agreed with their teammate._

 _"Why are you telling us now?" Weiss asked the two boys._

 _"A. Because you saw us use our Semblances. B. We trust you enough not to tell anyone." Rex explained as Ben agreed with him._

 _ **End flashback.**_

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"We were going to wait until tomorrow to tell you two, but don't think I don't know about you two checking the building." Ben stated, reminding them that he can sense their Auras.

"So, what are you going to do to us? I got what I came for, so I won't cause any problems." Blake asked already satisfied by the boy's company of giving her people their treatment of equal rights and assuring the boys that she won't cause any trouble.

"You can leave after we take care of Weiss." Ben explained, making Weiss's eyes widen as soon as her name came right out of his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked, nervously reaching for her rapier.

"We need to make sure you that won't tell anyone of how we made our fortune." Rex explained, not wanting the Ice Queen to tell her father.

"If you tell anyone especially your father, I will never trust you again, and I won't let you see Kirby ever again, Weiss Willow Schnee." Yang stated, using her full name to get the point across.

"Alright, I won't tell anyone how you did it, but I have to tell him something." Weiss replied, not wanting to never see Kirby ever again as she loves him and wants to play with him.

"Tell him how we are. I want him to know that we have more money than him in a week than he has in a month." Rex explained to the Schnee Dust Company heiress.

Before Weiss could say anything, her scroll started to vibrate in her pocket.

She pulled it out to reveal her older sister, Winter Schnee as she was calling her scroll by face time.

"Go ahead and answer." Ben said putting her scroll in tablet mode so she can see her sister better, but she wish that she hadn't.

What she saw was Winter mostly covered by yellow octopus-like skin with her intestines been slightly opened in the middle of her stomach.

"Weiss, I don't have much time to explain what is going on, I can feel this thing clawing at my mind and it's taking control of my body. I've only got just enough to say these words. Please, show this video to General Ironwood, make it where the island of Menagerie is forever quarantined! We cannot allow these things to get to the mainland as the Faunus here started to disappear as eyewitness claimed it was a new type of Grimm! So, we followed our protocol and the R&D along with a few troops and myself as we came to investigate, but it was a trap! These things just appeared out of nowhere and started placing these strange octopuses on people's heads as they started to take over their minds and bodies! As far as I know, I am the last one of the Atlesian Research & Department to come here and still be sane! Please, I'm begging you don't come here to Menagerie!" Winter begged her little sister befores she was cut off by an explosion, creating a wave that knocked her scroll out of her hand.

"WINTER!" Weiss screamed, as her older sister was being taken over by some sort of alien parasite and her scroll was being knocked out of her hand by an explosion.

When the camera landed, they saw a Cat Faunus with short hair and three gold piercings on her cat ears - two on her right, one on her left. She wears a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit, she wears a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve, gold leaf trim adorning the opening on the front. She wears long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. The left warmer has a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist. Around her waist is a black and gold sash that trails behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end.

This is Kali Belladonna, Blake Belladonna's mother.

"MOM!" Blake shouted, her mother in danger of being infected like Weiss's sister.

"BLAKE, DON'T COME TO MENAGERIE! ITS- AHH!" Kali screamed before the wave hit her, causing her face to extend into a snout before something fell in front of the camera, causing the transformation to happen off-screen.

Everyone just started in absolute silence before Ben and Rex realized something what just happened in Menagerie.

"Those were DNALIENS!" Ben shouted, shocked that he thought that he'd destroyed all of the Xenocytes including the Xenocyte Queen, but shocked of how another Xenocyte Queen arrived in Remnant.

"That was a Nanite wave." Rex added, also shocked of how an Nanite explosion appeared in Remnant which was physically impossible since the Nanites only existed in his universe.

Needless to say, both of our heroes our now going to be doing a lot of curing genetic damage to both infected Faunus-DNAliens and Faunus-E.V.O.'s on the infected island of Menagerie.

* * *

 **Omake: A Cosplay between Hot and Cold.**

"Raven" and "Summer" were walking to the foot of the Beacon Academy Statue after their boyfriends called them over.

They were asking them to dress up as there mothers so they could see who could go the longest without breaking character.

When they got there, they saw Ben and Rex FLIRTING with Weiss and Blake.

Enraged, "Raven" and "Summer" walked over to grab the boys by their shoulders only for it to go right through them, revealing it to be a hologram.

"What the-?" "Summer" asked before she dodged a large sword, letting her fellow cosplaying mother to block it as they turned to look at the wielder of the large sword.

It was a a tall, muscular young man, with fair skin, spiky white hair, a pitch black right arm and heterochromia; in his case his left eye is green, while his right eye is red. These distinguishing features are a side effect caused by the Azure Grimoire when it replaced his lost arm. His left ear has a green, studded earring and on his chest and he has a black, half-sun-shaped symbol with the inscription -No.5- above it tattooed on his chest. This symbol also appears on parts of his clothing, but without the inscription.

His usual outfit consists of a red, long-sleeved jacket with padded shoulders and multiple silver plates fastened on the arms and sides. Attached to the lapels of his jacket are two black straps with silver buckles that wrap under his arms and intersect at the back, they are connected to his shoulder pads by small gold buttons. On the back of his jacket are a set of two red straps with silver tips hanging from it, which reach down to his ankles. Underneath the jacket is a simple, long-sleeved black shirt with a white trim. He also wears a pair of black gloves which have Seithr Regulators on the back of them, as well as a black hakama, two large black belts with silver belt buckles and a pair of red boots with steel toecaps.

This is "Ragna the Bloodedge" AKA "The Grim Reaper."

His weapon of choice is a sword with a large blade called "Aramasa" or more commonly known as "Blood-Scythe."

The reason his sword called "Blood-Scythe" is because similar to Qrow's weapon, "Harbinger", it can transform into a scythe.

However, the difference is that Blood-Scythe doesn't have a gun feature, but what makes it so unique is that like his Azure Grimoire, it can slowly drain the souls of his victims as he absorbs those souls to replenish his own.

The other person who came out behind the Beacon Academy Statue was a slim yet muscular young man with fair skin, short, blond hair, and green eyes.

He wears the blue uniform of the NOL infantry division. His uniform consists of a sleeveless blue coat with red lining and gold trimmings, a sleeveless white tunic secured at the waist with three black belts, and underneath everything a black form-fitting, full-length bodysuit with long sleeves. He wears a pair of thick, long, white gloves folded over just below his elbows. Detached, long blue strips of cloth are attached to his coat by a pair of large silver buttons near his shoulders. They end in black triangles with a single gold stripe on the outside, while the inside remains completely blue. These sleeves reach down to his knees and also have large pauldrons. He also wears the standard blue NOL infantry boots, which bear gold trimmings, a gold cross along the tongue of the boots, and silver metal toes.

This is "Jin Kisaragi" AKA "The Hero of Ikaruga" and also the "brother" of "Ragna the Bloodedge".

His weapon of choice is an Ice Sword in the shape of a Japanese Sword, a Katana sheathed in a "jolting sapphire" scabbard named Yukianesa.

Yukianesa's blade is made of a special ice that never melts.

It has the ability to absorb any magic element or Seithr and crystallize the water in the air to use as weapons, or freeze its targets directly.

The ice created by this Nox Nyctores is so powerful, that it is capable of eroding life itself.

As the two boys were staring at the girls in front of them, the two mothers quickly realized that the two boys were actually their boyfriends as they were cosplaying their characters that they didn't recognize.

Both of them started blushing so hard, they couldn't but admit that they were handsome in their cosplays as they looked so badass.

"Summer" was flattered and started giggling demonically of how Rex was copying her color scheme and his white spiky hair reminding her of Qrow. She also loved the red cloak that Rex was wearing as she stared at the large sword that he was holding, wondering if it can transform into a scythe like hers or her Uncle Qrow's as she was still blushing of how handsome he looked. Now she also wanted to tease him by not only throwing her Kukri knives and other knives near his "little friend", but also with her black combat boots as they possessed something very sharp hidden underneath the red soles. And, she wants to have "fun" with him while interrogating and scaring him into submission.

"Raven", however, also blushed as she couldn't help but sport a perverted grin on her face as Ben looked so yummy in his cosplay and giggled that once she defeats him, she's going to have "fun" with him while Kirby is not around and tease him by not only placing her sword near his "little friend", but also wanting to trace the blade over his muscular body. And, she's going to tell him that he's going to talk as she plans to use a few moves that her mother taught her so she can use them to scare him into being submissive to her.

So the two mothers decided to play along and in character for now as they put on their respective masks, ready to fight their respective boyfriends and have fun intimidating and teasing them after they knocked them out and interrogate them of why they would trick them of making a hologram of them flirting with Weiss and Blake.

Quickly switching places, "Jin" began to attack "Raven" in a open sword fight with his Japansese swordsmanship of Iaidō.

"Ragna", however, stabbed Blood-Scythe into the ground as he held up his right arm in front of "Summer", ready to speak his signature activation code for his Azure Grimoire.

"Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field deployed! Now engaging the Idea Engine! BlazBlue, activate!" The Grim Reaper commanded, the red shell on the back of his right glove opening up to reveal his Azure Grimoire as it began to glow and surround his entire body in a Blue Aura as an emblem of the Blue which is also the Black Beast's emblem as it appeared in front of him, making "Summer's" silver eyes widen and sparkle under her bleeding, silver-eyed glowing Devil Mask at his awesome power and the strange emblem.

"Take this, you son of a bitch!" "Ragna" yelled, now grabbing Blood-Scythe in his right hand as he began to attack "Summer" after he powered himself up with his Azure Grimoire.

Meanwhile, The two sword masters began to block every swing, every strike, and every counter as it was obvious that these two were evenly matched.

"Do you know who I am?" "Raven" asked, jumping back to switch her blade to a red Dust blade or Fire Dust blade.

"A soon to be frozen statue." "Jin" replied with a voice cold enough to freeze Lava.

"And here I thought that I was cold hearted..." "Raven" mumbled, switching out to her signature red Dust Blade.

With "Summer" and "Ragna", the fight was not going to well in "Summer's" opinion.

First, she can't get away from her fellow cosplaying student, and second, his vulgar language is a big problem in her opinion.

"Hold the flying f**k still so I can see how you like Yang's poor a** cooking!" "Ragna" shouted, blocking a few knives with Blood-Scythe that where thrown his way.

This went on for about two minutes until "Ragna" had enough and pushed a button on his sword, causing it to extend and transform into a scythe with a crimson blade.

"HEY! You stole that from Uncle Qrow!" Ruby pointed out before she realized what she said.

"Go sit your f**king a** down, you brat!" "Ragna" roared, pointing at a bench in the Beacon Academy Courtyard.

"LANGUAGE! What if Kirby heard you?!" Ruby shouted, reminding her boyfriend about Kirby as she sat down on the bench, pouting that she lost while still wanting to ask him about how he made his scythe by copying her Uncle Qrow's and also wanting to hold it as it was so cool and just like her Crescent Rose.

Running to help his "brother", the three began to fight as it was clear that "Raven" was being overwhelmed.

"Give up and I will show mercy..." "Jin" said with his voice colder than space.

"NEVER!" "Raven" shouted before she was knocked out by "Ragna."

"What?! You said to knock this b*tch out!" "Ragna" exclaimed, seeing the look he was getting.

"I said to make her give up, not knocked out, dumbass!" "Jin" retorted, carrying Yang to her dorm while "Ragna" carried Ruby in bridal style as she was still asking questions about his Blood-Scythe.

 **Later in Team RWBY's dorm.**

After 30 minutes, Yang finally woke up to see all of her weapons and gear along with Ruby's was taken away as it was sitting in a table in front of them.

Looking around, she noticed that she and Ruby were hanged to their dorm's ceiling by chains drilled into the roof.

Yang tried to activate her Semblance, but all she got was a shock, showing that she and Ruby had Aura sealing cuffs on her wrists.

"Don't bother trying to break out. According to Ben, these chains are strong enough to make Way Big struggle." Ruby said as she didn't even bother trying to escape.

Before Yang could say anything, the boys who were still in their cosplay out came back with two silver platters with cloches included.

"What's with the plates?" Yang asked before an amazing scent assaulted the her and Ruby's noses.

With the removal of the cloches, the two knew what was about to happen.

For Rex, his was a plate full of Chocolate Chip Cookies and a glass of milk.

And for Ben, his was a bowl full of Ramen or perfectly cooked and boiled noodles, with lots of onions, chives, mint leaves, and perfectly cut and cooked steaks.

"If you were going to make us something, you could have just told us you know." Ruby said, drooling at the chocolate chip cookies and milk that Ben made for her.

"Who said this is for you?" "Ragna" asked, keeping the profanity down to zero in case Kirby walks in.

"Since I can't make anything short of perfection, I've simply decided to make your favorite foods as Rex and I will eat them right in front of you without sharing." "Jin" said with a cruel smirk, enjoying there horrified faces.

 **10 minutes of "agonizing" torture for the Xiao Long-Rose half-sisters.**

"Do you promise to never jump straight to conclusions again?" "Ragna" asked his and his partner's respective girlfriends.

"YES, WE PROMISE! JUST PLEASE STOP THIS MADNESS!" the half-sisters begged in unison before they were let down.

After they were let down, they got their weapons and gear back as they put it back on while the last two members of Team RWBY came inside.

When Weiss saw "Jin", she started to blush hard at how handsome and organized he looked.

"Who are you, and do you maybe want to go out somewhere?" Weiss asked, not knowing that she was basically bleeding in a pool of sharks.

"Sorry Ice Queen, but you might want to start running." "Jin" said removing his blonde wig as he revealed his true identity to Weiss.

Paling because she realized what she did, Weiss ran out just in time to avoid a punch and a sword slice from an angry and jealous, red-eyed "Raven."

"Cosplaying again?" Blake asked, not at all bothered by the chains.

"Yep, now if you'll excuse me, I've got to make sure Yang doesn't kill Weiss." Ben said putting his blonde wig back on as he gave chase to his cosplaying girlfriend, trying to stop her from killing the Ice Queen that shamelessly flirted with him.

* * *

 **BGM - Kirby Right Back at Ya! (2002) Intro Theme (Instrumental)**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. So, after me the success of our new company, we've just discovered spies that Jacques sent to** **infiltrate our company. Man, that guy is just so greedy and selfish. Anyway, after we caught Weiss and Blake, trying to break into our company, Weiss received a call from her sister, as she was being taken** **over by an Xenocyte and turning into a DNAlien?! I've thought that I'd destroyed all of the parasites! Not only that, there was also some sort of Nanite wave that turned a Cat Faunus that was actually Blake's Mother into some sort of E.V.O.! Well, so much for a long day of work...**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien...**

 **The Menagerie Infection**

 **Ben: DNAliens?! But, how...!? I've thought that I'd stopped all the Xenocytes including the Queen!**

 **Rex: Right! But where did that Nanite wave come from?!**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Well there you go folks another chapter published. Now, I know what you're thinking? Why did you have the two Man of Action Heroes start their own Dust Company!? Well, because one the boys are tired of all the racism here in Remnant and Jacques Schnee due to his selfishness and greediness. So, they're going to take him down a few pegs and helped the Faunus achieved their equality. Anyway, tune in next time for Issue 23 as Team 10 along with Weiss, Blake, Kirby, and possibly maybe Team JNPR and Team CFVY will help out Team 10 cure the genetic damage and restore the infected Faunus-DNAliens and Faunus-E.V.O.'s back to normal. See you next chapter!**


	26. V1 I23: The Menagerie Infection

Volume 1 Issue 23: The Menagerie Infection

 **Conference Room, Heroes United: Dust Shipping Company Headquarters**

 **Patch**

Everyone just stared at the two heroes in shock for they were the only ones who knew what was going on.

No one knew what to say for two minutes straight until Weiss asked what they were all thinking.

"How do you two know what those things are?" Weiss demanded, worrying for her older sister as she was mutated into some sort of alien hybrid.

"Those are DNAliens, a race of artificial species from my universe. Before I saved an entire race from extinction, they made those parasites that can control the host body as they change their outward appearance, turning them into DNAliens." Ben explained, remembering the time he first encountered them along with the Highbreed when he was 15 and a year later had to encounter them for the final time on Spidermonkey's home world, Aranhaschimmia, due to Simian selling an Xenocyte Queen to Mizaru.

"What about you?" Blake asked Rex, worried for her mother and father.

"Your mother and probably half of Menagerie's population are now Exponentially Variegated Organisms or EVOs. Like me, only their minds are more than likely to regress back to there basic mindsets: Hunting, Killing, Eating and in some **_very_ **rare cases Mating." Rex explained with his knowledge of EVOs.

"Is there a cure?" Weiss asked the two heroes.

"For The DNAliens, there are three cures: Me, a special gun that kills the parasites and frees the host, and death." Ben explained, making Weiss and Blake shiver at the last word he said right out of his mouth.

"Fortunately, it is a standard protocol to carry two sets. So, that is four guns as now I will prep the ship. Yang, take my car and drop Kirby off at your dad's and call Lady Like, we'll half to cancel our meeting." Ben added, tossing her the keys to the DX Mark 10.

"Got it." Yang replied going down the elevator.

"What about the EVO?" Blake asked, looking at Rex.

"The cure is me." Rex replied, taking the elevator with Yang to drop off the spy's body.

* * *

 **Later over Remnant's Ocean.**

 **The Rust Bucket 3**

"Alright, before we land, there is something that you four should know about EVOs. One, when they change, they're not always going to look the same so expect anything, Two, some may look human or in this case Faunus, but don't drop your guard as _**a** **nything**_ can happen, from simply growing a tail and to be able to shoot lava outside of your eyes and mouth. Trust me, I've seen it happen before." Rex explained, making Team RWBY nod in understanding.

"Are we in danger of being infected?" Ruby asked, a little nervous and afraid that the infected Faunus-EVOs would infect her with their Nanites and transform her into an EVO or the Faunus DNAliens placing an Xenocyte on her head that would turn her into a Human DNAlien.

"So long as you four wear those Hazmat suits you should be fine." Rex replied, easing his girlfriend's fear as he hugged her and assured her that she won't be infected.

"What about the DNAliens?" Yang asked her boyfriend.

"There standard Powers are Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Jumping, and Goo/Slime Spitting." Ben explained, making Yang and her teammates cringe at the Slime Spitting part.

"Now, some Xenocytes, when they're spread amongst different species, tend to have different abilities. Such as Enhanced Agility with an Arachnichimp or Spidermonkey's species so there might be some tricky ones, Oh! And, they hate the heat which means we need to get back to the ship by nightfall." Ben explained, knowing that the DNAliens can't stand fire and heat from the sun.

"How do these things work?" Blake asked, holding up the now named DNA Repair Gun.

"These DNA Repair Guns were made by Cooper Daniels, a good friend of mine. I've managed to modify them to work on Faunus DNA so you won't need me to cure them. Weiss, there might be survivors so stay with me or Rex, for the time being, we don't know how anyone will react to a Schnee on Menagerie." Ben ordered, getting a grateful nod from the Schnee Heiress in return.

As they were landing, the others could see some kind of turf war going on the other side of Menagerie between the EVOs and the DNAliens.

"This isn't good." Blake muttered, worried for her parents.

"Be careful when I open up the ramp, 'cause we're on the DNAliens side of Menagerie, so don't hesitate to start shooting." Ben instructed, putting on his own Hazmat suit.

Opening up the ramp to reveal only one DNAlien, Blake quickly fired the DNA Repair Gun at it only to sadly reveal that it didn't work.

"I was afraid of this... REX, HOLD IT DOWN!" Ben ordered his partner.

Nodding in response, Rex pulled out the Smack Hands to push the DNAlien into the ground, making sure it won't escape.

"How do you cure them?" Weiss asked, looking around incase of Backup came around.

"If I had my old Omnitrix, then I would have to tell it to cure them, but now all I have to do is tell it this." Ben replied, putting his hand in front of the infected Faunus DNAlien as the Ultimatrix's green hourglass symbol began flashing green.

 ** _"Severe genetic damaged!"_** The Ultimatrix spoked as it began scanning the infected Faunus DNAlien.

 ** _"Genetic code splicing error. Should we attempt to repair?"_** The Ultimatrix asked, waiting for it's wielder's answer.

"Yes." Ben replied, putting his hand on the infected Faunus DNAlien as the familiar emerald green light began to glow from the hourglass symbol, symbolizing that the genetic damage healing protocol had been activated.

Ben, Rex, and Team RWBY quickly shut their eyes as the bright emerald light engulfed them.

 _ **"Genetic damage repaired!"** _The Ultimatrix responded as it finished curing the first infected Faunus DNAlien.

After the flash of emerald light died down, the cured Faunus DNAlien revealed itself to be a young woman who was a Chameleon Faunus.

In her normal appearance, her skin has somewhat darker spots on her arms, legs and face. Her brown hair is tied back in a ponytail that curls at the end like a chameleon's tail, and her eyes are a light gray with a faintly bluish tint. Her Faunus trait grants her the ability to change the color of her skin, hair and eyes, allowing her to blend in with her environment. Her colors also appear to change in response to her emotions.

This is Ilia Amitola, a former friend of Blake in the White Fang and a Homosexual or Lesbian due to having feelings for her.

"Ilia?" Blake asked, surprised and worried.

"You know her?" Ruby asked.

"Old friend." Blake replied as she started to wake up.

"Blake?" Ilia asked, shocked that she was here at Menagerie.

"This reunion will have to be cut short." Ben said grabbing Roman's cane from a weapon cabinet.

"Why?" Weiss asked, wanting to know what the Human Shapeshifter was talking about.

"'Cause we're surrounded." Ben replied, knowing that White Fang members were coming their way.

Right as he said that, a small amount of White Fang Goons came out pointing there weapons with a certain Bull Faunus leading them, causing Blake's eyes to widen as she instantly recognized the Bull Faunus as she was filled with fear.

He was a tall man with red and brown hair that spikes backward in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back and several streaks are brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. His Faunus heritage appears to be that of a bull, for he has two horns: One on each side of his head.

His mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, horn-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side presumably to allow for vision. This is a redesigned version of the Grimm masks typically worn by most members of the White Fang.

He wears a long-sleeved black suit jacket with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His suit jacket is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and his wilting rose emblem on the back over a white floral design. His suit jacket is half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it.

He wears long black pants, black shoes with red soles and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter Ω (Omega), the last letter in the Greek alphabet.

He also wears a black belt with white domino marks on it and his appearance generally consists of black and red, similar to the color scheme used by Ruby Rose.

This is Adam Taurus, Leader of the White Fang's Vale Branch and Blake's former partner.

As Adam took a look at the group in front of him, his eyes widen immediately under his mask when he saw Blake.

Now, normally he would want to make her pay for her betrayal, but it would have to wait since Menagerie needs to be cured of this mysterious infection.

However, he was also angered when he saw the Schnee heiress, and four more Humans that no doubt Blake brought over to "help" out with the infection.

"What are you _**Humans** _doing here?" Adam demanded, spitting the word Humans out like it was poison.

"Curing the infection." Ben retorted, already hating Blake's ex-partner.

"An infection you Humans caused! Who was it that payed you?! This Schnee?!" Adam asked, pointing his sword at Weiss.

"Does it look like these things where made by humans? If it was payed for by Jacques, then why would it infect his oldest daughter?" Rex asked, pulling the girls close so he can pull out the Block Party.

"It is a well-known fact that he does not care for anyone but himself, so it is still a possibility." Adam reasoned, making the two Heroes of Team 10 glare at him.

Ben was trying real hard not to just unleash his anger and Anodite energy, but before he could respond, he felt something coming there way and it was not Human, Faunus, or DNAlien.

"Adam, there is something that you should know..." Ben stated, signaling for Rex to get ready.

"And what is that, Human?" Adam asked, deciding to humor the Human Shapeshifter.

Timing it just right, Ben pulled Adam out of the way from being ran over by an invisible outline.

When it stopped and turned visible it was a large, pink, bulky, muscular boar-like beast with huge tusks that are used to bite and shred foes as well as during Glory Kills. It has similar beady, glowing eyes and a gaping maw filled with sharp fangs. The Pinkies seem to have a thick layer of armor on them, covering their backs, legs, arms, and foreheads. Their flesh is pink in color, while the armor is a shade of reddish-pink with a knurled, almost chitinous appearance and ridged with tusk-like spines.

"Rex, now!" Ben commanded, using his mana to restrain the EVO.

Nodding his head, Rex put his hands on the now named Pinky EVO, sky blue circuitry lines starting to appear all over its body as the Nanites in Rex's body went to turn off the yellow ones in the infected Faunus.

When it was done, the pinky EVO turned out to be a Pig Faunus.

"We're the only cures, so unless you have a way to remove the Xenocytes and Nanites, then get out of our way or get on board." Ben stated, getting up while ignoring all the guns pointed at him, Rex, and Team RWBY.

"Fine, but the Schnee comes in chains especially my darling, Blake, here!" Adam demanded as a White Fang Goon who was a Deer Fannus came out with handcuffs for both the SDC Heiress and the Cat Faunus.

"Put those chains on them and you can fix this yourself!" Yang roared with her Lilac eyes now Red, wanting to punch the Bull Faunus for going to chain her partner and the Ice Queen.

"Yang, stand down! I will handle this!" Ben stated, walking right up to Adam, getting in his face as he looked at him dead in the eyes.

"She will not be chained like a criminal! You may have problems with her father, but Weiss has done nothing to a Faunus except for defending herself! And Blake is off limits! She is not your lover anymore! She believes that you're becoming a monster in the process of achieving your dream of equality between Humans and Faunus. So, if you put the both of them in chains, not only will we leave, but I will personally drop every single White Fang member in this island to share your fate, Taurus..." Ben warned, his eyes glowing with his Mana and Aura.

Sneering in disgust at being ordered by a Human teenager, Adam simply turned around as bags were pulled out and were placed over there heads.

"For security reasons, we can't have anyone know where our base is. There are some infected that look normal, but in fact, are being mind controlled." A random White Fang Goon stated, beginning to escort Team RWBY and the two boys of Team 10 to their hidden base on Menagerie.

"Fine, but remember I can destroy the moon, which you all can't." Ben added, making the rest including Adam nervous of the threat he was giving them.

* * *

 **Later at the hidden White Fang hideout in Menagerie.**

"Why have you brought humans here, Adam?" A familiar Faunus woman demanded, wanting answers from the White Fang's Vale Branch Leader.

The person he was speaking to was a female, Bengal tiger-based Faunus with orange eyes, dark complexion and wild black, chin length hair with an asymmetrical bob style. Her Faunus trait manifested as an extra pair of ears, and her body was adorned with numerous tattoos resembling tiger stripes. She wore four golden earrings on three of her ears, one each on her human ears, and two on her left Faunus ear, as well as a small jewel on her forehead.

She was seen dressed with a form fitting black dress with light green accents on the rims of the outfit; the dress left most of her back open, had two long splits on the side which revealed a pair of black shorts, a shorter split in the front and a small squared keyhole. Over the dress she wore a back revealing red cape with gold accents, as well as a green waist clincher with red rims that had a black belt over it, which fastened a green pouch on her right hip. Aside from that, she wore black stockings in conjunction with green sandals that had red laces which were tied to her calfs, as well as a black elbow length fingerless glove on her right hand.

This is Sienna Khan, the High Leader of the violent White Fang.

"These two Humans have the ability to cure our people without killing them." Adam answered, pointing to the two Heroes in question.

"Is that true? Remove there hoods and bring in two infected! I want to see this for myself." Sienna ordered before there was a VERY loud bang originating from outside the base.

"What was that?" Weiss asked, wanting to pull out her rapier but it was taken away from her.

"That thing keeps finding us! Honestly, I don't know if there is anything that can stop it." Sienna replied, grabbing a spear loaded with Fire Dust.

"What thing?" Ben asked as he got his Answer with a large thump and a charging EVO.

It has pale, pinkish skin that is covered in a natural armor that covers the majority of its body. It has four small, beady eyes and a large, gaping mouth similar in appearance to a Spider. The Cyberdemon has two large, sharp horns, the left horn of which has been broken in half. The Cyberdemon's right arm has a large blade like bone that is located on the wrist which allows the Cyberdemon to utilize its flame wall attack. The Cyberdemon's left arm has been replaced with an orange Atlas-engineered rocket launcher. The Cyberdemon's left foot has been repaired with mechanical components. Located on the right of the Cyberdemon's chest is an atlas Bull Head Accumulator other wise know as the power core to the engine.

"Okay, I've got to admit, that is so cool!" Yang exclaimed, grabbing her shotgun gauntlets.

"If you can cure these things, now's your chance to prove it." Sienna added, getting ready to evacuate the noncombatants.

 **BGM- Hell to Pay – by the Miracle of Sound.**

"This might be a problem." Ben said turning into XLR8.

But before he could do anything he collapsed on to the ground screaming in pain.

"What's happening to me?" XLR8 asked as he started to grow taller to about 10 feet give it take a few inches off.

He started to lose his wheels along with most of his original armor as it began to move to the vital parts of his body.

His skin took on a burnt orange color. on his arms he gained Silver Armored Bands with three curved armed Blades and grow normal Human fingers with very sharp points. His tail lost all of its armor and Sharp point at the end. His face elongated into a more reptilian like creature with three rows of small sharp teeth as the Ultimatrix symbol was on his Forehead.

Basically, Ben transformed into an Alien-EVO, due to the Nanites in Menagerie somehow causing changes to the Alien DNA inside the Ultimatrix.

 **"GILAFLAME!"** Ben shouted before making some kind of reptile noises.

"BEN! Are you ok?" Yang asked, worried that he would become some kind of mindless monster.

"Rag laraguna..." Ben replied, showing this form can't speak English before running around the Cyberdemon creating fire by dragging his blades across the ground and throwing it directly right at the EVO.

Growling in anger at the Alien-EVO, the Cyberdemon raised its robotic arm, revealing to the others a Rocket launcher as it used it to attac Rex and the girls.

Raising the Block Party to lessen the damage. Rex's instinct proved right as the shield broke like glass surprising everyone.

"Rex, Use the Slam Cannon! Hit it in the back of the head!" Ruby ordered, having an idea of her boyfriend can defeat this EVO.

Nodding his head at his girlfriend's order, Rex pulled out the Slam Cannon to most of the White Fang's amazement, as he then shot the Cyberdemon once in the leg and in its head.

Growling in anger, the beast unleashed a barge of Rockets at the four.

But Weiss used her Time Dilation Glyph on Blake, allowing her perception of time to slow down, letting her able to cut them in half so fast, they did not explode until they hit the ground.

The Cyberdemon tried to charge the four only to be tackled by a large burnt red 8 foot tall **(12 foot tall, if standing on its hind legs.)** Alien-EVO.

It has the muscular build of Rath, his arms where just as muscled as Four Arms with both sets of arms fused, he has gray stripes on his arms, legs, and tail. His tail had three small spikes and one large large point at the end in a diamond green. On his arms, he had wrist mounted rocket launchers and two sets of chains connected to each arm that extends when needed to fit his sharp three fingered hands. His armor covered all of his upper body except for his head as his armor goes down to just above his legs. On his shoulders in his armor holds a auto turret that fires anti-bunker bullets. His face was cat-like with three horns two on each side of his pink nose facing down and one above the nose pointing up. The top of his head was in the shape of a cross between a arrow and trident with the ends having the same points of his tail and the Ultimatrix symbol was on the middle of his Chest Armor.

 **"TATSURION!"** The Alien-EVO roared, throwing the Cyberdemon outside the base breaking its other horn.

Seeing its other horn broken, the EVO quickly unleashed its bone-like blade with electricity emitting from it.

Smirking in excitement, Tatsurion pulled out his Chains and began smacking them into the ground, creating sparks.

 **"GIRLS, REX, STAY OUT OF THIS ONE!"** Tatsurion ordered, throwing his chains at the monster as it directly hit the rocket cannon, making it miss.

Growling in anger, the beast lifted its sword, creating a very large wall trapping the two in its small space.

The monster seemed to be smirking before the two charged at each other with their fists raised.

As the two were near each other, the Cyberdemon used its a small booster pack, catching Tatsurion off guard as he was punched in the face with the rocket arm, breaking the wall.

The Cyberdemon was not done yet as he quickly grabbed Tatsurion's face, lifted him up in the air and kicked him in his "Little Friend", then threw him in front of Sienna Khan.

 **BGM END.**

* * *

 **Galvan Prime AKA Galvan Mark II**

 **Ben's Universe.**

On Galvan Prime AKA the home world of the Galvans, Azmuth, Max Tennyson, Eunice, and Julie's pet, a dog-like Galvanic Mechamorph, Ship were working on a portal that will lead them to Ben where ever he is.

The work was almost done when Max dropped a tool he was grabbing with a far fearful off look in his eyes.

"Max, are you ok?" Azmuth asked, worried for his old friend.

"Yes, Azmuth, I'm fine. It's just that someone just kicked my grandson in the nuts..." Max replied, making them all take a moment of silence for the poor fool.

* * *

 **Back with Ben.**

 **BGM- monster. – by Skillet.**

 **"NO ONE KICKS TATSURION THE UNCHAINED IN THE NUTS!"** Tatsurion roared, slamming the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest as he activated the Evolutionary Function, causing the four familiar spikes to pop out from the symbol as the Alien-EVO was consumed by the familiar emerald light.

When Tatsurion was done evolving, he now stood 9 feet tall.

Not only was he bigger, but now he sprouted more spikes on his back as he now supported two long curved horns, but in reality, they were actually his wings folded up.

 **"ULTIMATE TATSURION!"** the Ultimate Alien EVO announced as he finished assuming his Ultimate Form.

 **"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, EVO, WHO I HAVE BEEN REFERRING TO AS THE CYBERDEMON! NO ONE KICKS TATSURION THE UNCHAINED IN THE NUTS AND WALKS AWAY UNHARMED!"** Ultimate Tatsurion yelled, not only revealing that his Ultimate Form was mutated from the Nanites, but also pulling out his Wings and his Gatling Guns.

Flying high into the Air while dodging all the rocket strikes, Ultimate Tatsurion started to fire both his rockets and gatling guns, making the Cyberdemon even more angry.

Realizing that this wasn't working, Ultimate Tatsurion flew down tackling the Cyberdemon, punching him into the ground as he knocked a few teeth out before he found out the hard way.

It can coat his entire body in electricity before he was head butted right in the face.

The two stared at each other for thirty seconds before charging at each other again, coating their entire bodies in their respected elements as they continued to punch each other's fist, creating a shockwave.

"At the rate these two are going, we won't be able to cure the DNAliens." Blake stated, still watching the fight in front of her.

"Unless you have a way of helping him without getting burned, 'cause we can feel the heat from here and we're going to stay here." Rex added.

"I might have a way. If you have Ice or Water dust, hand it over." Yang proposed, an idea forming in her head.

Back to the fight where the two EVOs still continued to punch each other until Ultimate Tatsurion was sent flying by a punch in the face and a rocket to the chest.

Knocked to the ground, Ultimate Tatsurion looked up to see the Cyberdemon raising his cannon at his face.

Closing his eyes waiting for the end to come only to hear the sound of Yang firing Ice Dust at the EVO, freezing it's legs and cannon.

"TAKE HIM OUT, BEN!" Yang shouted, cheering for her boyfriend to finish off the EVO.

Ultimate Tatsurion's eyes widen when he realized what she was up to as he then shot some spikes out of his tail.

When the spikes left his tail, the ends ignited and landed in one of the Cyberdemon's eyes.

As the Cyberdemon roared in pain, he didn't see his opponent swept him off his feet with a tail strike to the legs, then throwing him ten feet in the air as he then threw his chains at the Cyberdemon's legs, pulling him down as he then slammed him into a lone random cart, knocking him out.

 **BGM END.**

Even though the fight was over, Ultimate Tatsurion still continued to punch the EVO all over its body before he ripped out the mechanical arm and put his hands on its chest.

To everyone's surprise especially Rex, familiar Nanite Blue circuitry lines appeared all over its body, making Rex realized that his partner can somehow cure EVOs now just like him.

When it died down, it revealed a knocked out Bull Faunus with a now broken mechanical arm as he was wearing an Atlas Military science uniform.

"You can cure EVOs now?" Rex asked, surprised and excited that Ben can cure EVOS now just like him.

"I guess so..." Ultimate Tatsurion replied, sitting down so he can rest a little.

"You called these things "EVOs"... What are they and how do you know of them?" Adam asked, pointing his sword at Rex.

"They're like me, the result of illegal child experimentation." Rex explained, completely unfazed of the Bull Faunus's sword pointed at his throat.

"I knew I recognized your face from somewhere, you're one of the four people to go to court for possessing space bearing technology, and you are the one to put an X on the moon." Sienna said, seeing and recognizing the green hourglass symbol.

"Yep, but you also forget to mention the proud CEOS of Heroes United: Dust Shipping Company, but we haven't let the public know that fact, so I'll forgive you for that." Ultimate Tatsurion replied, sounding more sarcastic.

"Have you released your Energy today? You are sounding more sarcastic then usual." Blake asked, knowing about his problem since she has talked to his Grandma.

"No, I'm going to let it build up until I need it, cause something tells me I will need it." Ultimate Tatsurion answered, getting up and walking over to Sienna.

"Tell me where the Nanite wave originated from along with the reports of missing people." Ultimate Tatsurion asked, getting a glare from the tiger Fannus.

"I don't take orders from a human." Sienna sneered before she was picked up by Ultimate Tatsurion.

"Do I look human to you?" Ultimate Tatsurion asked, growling to prove his point.

"Everyone stand down!" Ilia proclaimed, coming out of the shadows.

"I could hear and see everything while I was under that things control and I know what they are planning." Ilia stated, knowing what's going on.

"What are they up to?" Blake asked.

"They are making preparations for the Queen to spread the Xenocytes across the world faster." Ilia explained.

"How?" Ultimate Tatsurion asked, wanting answers.

"They are using something called the Sky Walker. Unfortunately, I don't know what it is, but I do know who and where their Queen is." Ilia answered, looking at Blake sadly.

Ultimate Tatsurion quickly noticed her look until his eyes widen in realization.

"It's her father isn't it?" Ultimate Tatsurion asked, making the Chameleon Faunus nod her head.

"Where is he? If I can cure him, then the rest of the parasites will die." Ultimate Tatsurion asked, knowing that he can destroy the Queen and free Blake's father.

"It's not that easy. Under the Queen's control, she brought a giant version of them that can control the rest of the non Xenocyte's." Ilia explained.

"That might be a problem. But before we go there, we need to find out what caused the Nanite wave." Rex added, wanting to find out who or what caused it to happen.

"We tracked the source of the Wave from somewhere in the Grimm Lands in a old science bunker before it was overrun by Grimm about 20 years ago." Sienna explained to the group.

"Thank You. Now, if there are anymore EVOs like that, send up this Green flare and Rex or I will come as soon as we can." Ultimate Tatsurion explained, giving the flare to the High Leader before pulling out his wings.

"Your name's Ilia, was it?" Ultimate Tatsurion asked, getting a nod from the Chameleon Faunus.

"Please come with us, I need to know more about there plans if we're going to stop it." Ultimate Tatsurion stated, crouching down so others can get on.

"Go with them! They are the keys to stopping them." Sienna said wishing them good luck.

* * *

 **In the Grimm Lands AKA The Land of Darkness**

"You all go inside, I will wait out here." Ultimate Tastsurion instructed, looking around for any Grimm.

"Why don't you change back?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know if the Nanites will affect my Human form, so until we can stop all of this, I will remain in "Semblance" Mode." Ultimate Tatsurion explained before he pointed his rocket launcher at a Nevermore Grimm, shooting it down to the ground.

"Let's just get this over with." Rex said opening the door as the group went inside.

Inside was a bunch of old computers dating as far back to the Great War, it's amazing that these things still work.

What the? Is that a Nanite generator?!" Rex asked, surprised and a little worried.

"That shouldn't be possible! You told us that the only ones who know how to make are dead, locked up, or missing." Ruby explained, remembering her boyfriend's knowledge that have to do with Nanites in his universe.

"Shh, quiet!" Blake whispered, using her enhanced hearing via her Cat ears.

"It seems that we're not alone..." Blake stated, pulling out her katana in gun mode.

"Indeed you are not..." A familiar voice said coming from the next room, revealing itself to be the familiar sentient six-year-old Nanite from Rex's Universe.

"ALPHA?!" Rex roared, pointing Roman's cane at the sentient Nanite as there is little room to use his Builds.

"Hello, Brother. Perhaps you can tell me why there aren't any of our Brothers here?" Alpha asked, not seeing anyone as a threat.

"How did you escape your prison in the Null Void?" Rex asked, still pointing Roman's cane at the sentient Nanite.

"No mere prison can hold me... Now, give me the Omega-1 Nanite and I will let you go." Alpha stated, wanting to stabilize himself with the Nanite that will supply him a body due to its self-replicating program.

"Not going to happen, you Nanite Monster! NOW, BEN!" Ruby yelled, preparing to hit the deck.

The others dived out of the way just in time to avoid a wall collapsing and the rain of bullets and fire directed at the sentient Nanite.

"Aah!" Alpha cried out in pain before he escaped through one of the air vents.

"Coward! Let's get back to the city, something weird is going on!" Ultimate Tatsurion explained, punching a hole in the ceiling big enough to fly out.

* * *

 **Back in Mengaerie's main city, Kuo Kuana.**

"Rejoice my children! Soon we shall spread across the world." the Xenocyte Queen proclaimed, wanting to infect the whole World of Remnant.

"Not going to happen buddy!" Ultimate Tatsurion stated, landing in front of the Atlas ship with the words Sky Walker on the side.

"There is no need to fight us for we are the future of this world! Please join us, there is a place at my side for a powerful being like you." The Xenocyte Queen reasoned, wanting the Ultimatrix-bearer as a King.

"DAD, PLEASE FIGHT THIS! I KNOW YOU'RE STILL IN THERE!" Blake begged, hoping her father can hear her voice.

"I know you... You're the daughter of my host, he thinks often about you." the Xenocyte Queen said in Ghira's voice.

"End this madness now and it will be painless." Ultimate Tatsurion ordered, giving the Queen one chance to stop this madness.

"If you are not with me, then you are my enemy! KILL THEM!" The Xenocyte Queen ordered, walking into the Belladonna Family Home.

Before the first Faunus-DNAlien could approach them, it was shot by a laser from the sky, turning it into a Fox Faunus with a long bushy tail.

Everyone looked up to see Gwen and Verdona in there Anodite forms carrying Kevin on a platform as he carrying a case full of DNA Repair Guns.

"It took us awhile, but they now work on Faunus." Kevin explained, throwing a DNA Repair Gun at each member of Team RWBY.

"Thanks! Now, LETS DO THIS!" Blake roared, ready to end this once and for all.

 **BGM- RISE- by Skillet.**

Pulling out his chains, Ultimate Tatsurion started to literally knock the parasites right off of the Faunus and Atlas soldiers while wrapping the chains around the EVOS, curing them before he was punched by an EVO that takes the appearance of a muscular, goat legged demon with slightly tan legs and hooves. It has a pink upper body with Muscles that would make an Appoplexian jealous.

"This is going to be fun." Ultimate Tatsurion stated, cracking his neck.

The two charged at each other, putting there hands on each other's shoulders as they tried to push each other into the ground, but it was clear that they where evenly matched.

They continued to push each other back until Ultimate Tatsurion was head butted, then thrown into a squad of Xenocyte's.

Getting up only to be swarmed By Xenocyte's until he was buried.

 **"GET OFF ME!"** Ultimate Tatsurion roared, igniting his body hot enough to make them leave before pulling out his Gatling Gun, firing B.B. pellets so he won't kill them as it'll just give them a real sore nonlethal injury.

"Hey, watch it! You might kill someone with that!" Weiss shouted, almost getting hit by the pellets.

"There BB gun pellets, this thing has two settings: stun and kill." Ultimate Tatsurion explained before he dodged a red ball of energy from the now named Hell Baron.

Growling in anger, Ultimate Tatsurion took a deep breath and started to breath fire on the Hell Baron, taking it by surprise.

Not letting up, Ultimate Tatsurion unleashed a hellfire of rockets and bullets all at once, damaging it further long enough for him to run up and grab its horns, smashing it into his knee and throwing it into a pillar of Blake's house.

"Careful, Ben, that's my house!" Blake pointed out, not wanting her home to be accidentally demolished.

"I'll fix everything later, don't worry." Ultimate Tatsurion replied, counting to fire bullets.

Even though it was under extreme pain, the Hell Baron got up and charge again only for it to be hit with the Slam Cannon to its side.

"Thanks! Now, let's cure this thing!" Ultimate Tatsurion exclaimed, throwing Rex like a football at the EVO so he can cure it.

As the Human EVO put his hands on the EVO, the familiar sky blue circuitry lines appeared on the Hell Baron, it started to get smaller until it transformed back into a familiar Cat Faunus who is the mother of Blake, Kali Belladonna.

 **BGM end.**

"MOM!" Blake shouted, glad that she was cured and back to normal.

But who could blame her, after all, she did just take a beating from an Alien-EVO and his Human EVO partner.

"This is going nowhere! For every one we take down, two more take its place!" Kevin shouted, continuing to fire on the DNAliens.

All was about to seem lost when a wave of Xenocyte's and EVOS were frozen into popsicles.

Looking to the other side of the battlefield, they saw an army of the White Fang, the members charging in with weapons ready at their arms.

"FOR MENAGERIE!" Sienna shouted, leading the charge with her Chain Whip now firing a detachable Ice Dust blade.

 **"YOU ALL TAKE CARE OF THIS, IM GOING TO STOP THE QUEEN! IF IT FALLS, HALF OF THERE FORCES WILL BE TAKEN OUT!"** Ultimate Tatsurion ordered, running to the Belladonna Family Home with Blake and Ilia following behind.

* * *

 **Inside the Belladonna Family Home**

Inside the Belladonna Family Home was filled with Xenocyte slime and buckets full of the Xenocytes, ready to be shipped all across the world.

The Xenocyte Queen was sitting in the center of the living room in a chair fit for a king or queen in this case.

"So we are here at last... This is the part where I say how you will never defeat me, then I pull out some secret weapon that fails, as you then stop my evil ways just like in those old Spy Movies." The Queen said as she was not at all worried.

"I wouldn't mine doing that." Ultimate Tatsurion replied, holding Blake back so she won't do anything stupid.

"Well, this isn't that kind of movie." The Queen stated before letting out an inhuman Roar that shouldn't be made by anything that is alive or dead.

"It's coming! We're so dead." Ilia added, panicking as she was about to face death.

"What's coming?" Ultimate Tatsurion asked before he heard something rising from the ocean.

What he, Blake, and Illia saw was a simultaneous picture of a cross between an octopus head, the skin and wings of a dragon, and a body of a human. Its head was full of tentacles that seem to have a mind of their own as its claws was sharp enough to cut through mountains like a hot knife through butter. It was 30 feet tall and still growing with the Nanites and Xenocytes fusing to its body.

This is the Ultimate breed of Aliens and EVOs or DNAliens and EVOs specifically, Cthulhu.

"This is what will bring my children around the world!" The Queen exclaimed, watching their horrified faces.

"Blake, help the others, I'm going to stop that thing." Ultimate Tatsurion ordered, flying high to take down this horrific abomination.

 **BGM - Animal I have become – by Three Days Grace.**

The whole area over the ocean lighted up with a emerald green light.

In Ultimate Tatsurion's place was a 40 foot tall dragon with armor covering its entire chest with three curved spikes running down the middle pointing up. His arms supported arm braces one covering his forearm down to his elbow on his right hand is left-hander was completely covered up with a robotic arm each hand support for claws. His legs are completely covered in the front leaving a gap big enough for his knees to bend comfortably. His Wings were as big as three football fields and had three rows of teeth with two large fangs at the front pointing up. He wore a helmet that covered most of the top part of his neck and between his Wings held a very large minigun that would put holes in his enemy like Swiss Cheese and on his shoulders he carried a ballistic missile launcher on each shoulder and next to the minigun was a Sword as long as the Grand Canyon. His Tail had no armor except for at the end which had a Scythe Head and the Ultimatrix symbol was on the front of his Helmet.

 **"INFERNUS!"** The God amongst Dragons pulling out his Sword taking to the Sky's cutting off some of the feelers.

 **(The tentacles for those that don't know that.)**

The DNAlien-EVO roared in anger at being attacked by this inferior creature as it grabbed its tail pulling it down into the water before diving in.

Infernus was glad that this form had a Oxygen mask worked in his helmet as he was being dragged deep underwater before he managed to point his gun at the DNAlien-EVO, killing a bunch of the Xenocytes as well as making it angry.

Roaring with a cry that would make Ultimate Echo Echo deaf, the DNAlien-EVO tried to remove Infernus's gun, only to get some rockets to the face before being dragged back to the surface.

 **"LETS TAKE THIS TO THE SKY!"** Infernus roared, throwing Cthulhu as he is now calling it before grabbing his sword and taking off after it.

To the views in both Faunus and Humans on the ground in Menagerie, it looked like a battle between the Gods.

It was as if nature itself was at war with itself: Water vs Fire, Dragon vs God, Life vs Death, the winner would decide the fate of all of the World of Remnant.

After throwing Cthulhu back down and after cutting its wings off, it started to move back to the ocean.

 _'Why does it keep going to water?'_ Infernus wondered before remembering something from biology.

 _'Some creatures like Octopus dry out easy as they need to constantly remain wet or they will dry out.'_ Infernus remembered.

His eyes widening in response, if a dragon could, he would have a full on shark grin.

 **"EVERYONE! IF YOU HAVE FIRE DUST OR ANYTHING THAT IS SIMILAR, TARGET THE BIG ONE! IT WILL WEAKEN IT!"** Infernus instructed before releasing his own HELL of FIRE on the DNAlien-EVO.

Everyone quickly caught on what the Alien-EVO was doing as they quickly unleashed their Fire Dust of Hellfire on the DNAlien-EVO, drying its skin even faster.

Raising his sword, he quickly used his semblance to copy the Schnee Family Semblance, making his sword even heavier as he stabbed it into the DNAlien-EVO's hand just before it touched the water.

"Rex, I may need some help!" Infernus yelled, knowing just how hard giant EVOS are to cure as his partner came over to his location and put his hands on the DNAlien-EVO's legs while Infernus put his on its chest along with hitting the Ultimatrix symbol to shoot the green genetic repair beam to destroy the Xenocytes.

As the Nanite blue circuitry lines appeared combined with the Ultimatrix's green genetic repair beam, Cthulhu start to shrink down until it was once again, revealing to be Winter Schnee.

 **BGM End.**

"Now where is the Queen?" Infernus asked, as he was looking in the Belladonna Family Home finding no one.

"He's right here." Blake replied, holding her tied up father.

"Thanks! Gather up the rest of the EVOs! If you see one, find me or Rex." Infernus instructed, pressing the Ultimatrix symbol to shoot the green genetic repair beam at Ghira, curing him as well as killing all the Xenocytes and then taking care of the rest of Menagerie.

* * *

 **Belladonna Family Home**

 **4 hours later**

After a long day of fighting and curing, they finally cured the last EVO.

Ben then transformed into Clockwork, fixing everything once the Nanite level went down.

After fixing everything, the two teams plus Verdona was offered a place to sleep at the Belladonna residence.

After they all had eaten dinner and Blake's parents going to bed, the rest gathered in the living room because Ben had something to say to the other two members of Team RWBY.

"After much consideration, I have decided to let the both of you try on the Ultimatrix." Ben explained, much to the Ice Queen and Cat Faunus's shock.

"Are you sure, you trust us that much?!" Weiss asked, shocked along with Blake as Ben is letting the two of them try on the Ultimatrix.

"Yes, but for safety reasons. According to Azmuth, I can only allow one transformation for someone he has not met yet." Ben explained, as the Ultimatrix went from Recharge Mode into Active Mode, symbolizing that it fully recharged its power as the hourglass symbol changed from Red to Green.

"Ultimatrix, User Access Voice Recognition Mode." Ben commanded as the Ultimatrix A.I. responded, the green hourglass symbol flashing each time it spoke.

 ** _"User: Ben Tennyson recognized. Voice Command Mode activated."_ **The Ultimatrix responded, making Weiss and Blake look at the Level 20 Alien device in awe as it has its own A.I. or Artificial Intelligence and it speaks in Ben's voice.

"Ultimatrix, initiate New User Function; Command Code: 1010 - Activate 10." Ben mandated at the Galvan device again as he inputted the command code.

 ** _"Command Accepted. New User Function: Activated."_** The Ultimatrix responded as it deactivated the Master Control Access and began to activate the New User Function.

As soon as he finished inputting the code, Ben pushed the black rectangular button next to the dial, allowing the gauntlet-shaped watch to become bigger as then he took it off his left arm and handed it over to the Schnee Dust Company Heiress.

"Here you go, Weiss, just don't go Jury Rigg like Ruby did." Ben said giving Ruby a small glare as she smiled sheepishly.

"What did she do?" Blake asked, curious of why her leader would go Jury Rigg.

* * *

 _ **Flashback of how Ruby as Jury Rigg destroyed Beacon Academy**_

 _The four plus Kirby stood outside of Beacon Academy which was nothing but a flaming pile of rubble with the entire school population of everyone glaring at the four._

 _"Don't worry I'll fix this!" Ben exclaimed, transforming into Gutrot to use his Fluoromethyl-hexafluoroisopropyl-ether gas to wipe everyone's memories of this incident and to put them to sleep as he then changed into his Chronosapien form, Clockwork, to fix everything with his time powers._

 _"You are never using Jury Rigg again." Rex stated, carrying the other two members of Team RWBY back to there dorm._

 ** _Flashback ends_**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"Yep, it did not end well so let's just leave it at that." Yang said giving her younger half-sister a small glare.

"Yours was not too much better." Ruby retorted, knowing that Jury Rigg is her favorite alien along with XLR8, Fasttrack, Upgrade, Ditto, and Mimic, etc.

"Now I'm curious." Weiss putting on the most powerful Level 20 Alien gauntlet watch in Ben's Universe as the watch itself shrunk to fit on her left wrist and changing its color scheme from Green to White.

The Ultimatrix then began scanning Weiss's DNA, adding it to the list of current users that will allow them to access and transform into one of the one million alien DNA samples in the database or the Codon Stream on Primus and hyper-evolve them to their Ultimate Forms with the Evolutionary Function.

* * *

 _ **Flashback of Ben letting Ruby and Yang try on the** **Ultimatrix**_

 _"Girls, I've been thinking." Ben began as he spoke to his girlfriend and little sister figure._

 _"This should be good..." Yang said as she was cradling and feeding Kirby his bottle with the formula while Ruby read her weapons magazine._

 _"I think you two are ready to try on the Ultimatrix." Ben finished, much to the shock of the two half-sisters._

 _"Are you serious?!" Ruby asked, dropping her weapons magazine in shock._

 _"Yes, but you're only allowed one transformation due to safety reasons that Azmuth put in unless I touch the symbol." Ben explained, activating the New User Function along with deactivating the Master Control Access._

 _As soon as he pushed the black rectangular button next to the dial, the Ultimatrix became bigger in size as Ben slipped it off his left arm._

 _He then handed it over to Yang as she then slipped it on her left arm, the alien gauntlet-shaped watch shrinking to fit perfectly on her left wrist._

 _She literally **loved** the gauntlet-like band as it was extending up to almost half of her forearm although her Dual Ranged Shotgun Gauntlets AKA her Ember Celica covered her hands and forearms, acting as arm guards, but it didn't really matter to her._

 _ **(Seriously, Gauntlets are Awesome!)**_

 _The Ultimatrix then started beeping as the green hourglass symbol began flashing emerald green._

 _After a minute of the watch beeping and the hourglass symbol stopped flashing emerald green, the dial soon popped up to reveal the Ultimatrix's power core._

 _The Intergalactic Peace Symbol on the dial then began changing into a diamond shape similar to the Prototype Omnitrix in its pre-recalibration as it began to alternate between hourglass and diamond shape._

 _Then a hologram of an emerald green chain appeared as it transformed into a double helix/DNA strand and was then sucked into the Ultimatrix's faceplate._

 _"Here you go, just give it about a minute or two to scan your DNA unless you want to turn into a clone of me like Albedo." Ben stated, stopping his girlfriend before she pushed down the power core just in time._

 _After waiting a minute, the Ultimatrix had shifted its color scheme from Green to Yellow._

 _This shows that the user can change the color scheme of the Ultimatrix._

 _"Whoa! That is so cool!" Ruby exclaimed with her silver eyes sparkling at the Ultimatrix changing its color scheme._

 _"I didn't know it could change colors." Rex added, fascinated by his partner's alien gauntlet-shaped watch having cool features._

 _"Neither did I." Ben replied, already remembering the first time when he first took the Ultimatrix from Albedo by force after he had to self-destruct the Omnitrix to prevent Vilgax from using it._

 _"Alright, so how do I work this?" Yang asked, wanting to transform into her "Hot Stuff!" or her boyfriend's Pyronite Form that she loved and favorited as her favorite alien, Heatblast._

 _"First, you turn the dial, Next, when it pops up, select the Alien you want by turning the dial clockwise or counter-clockwise, Then, when you find the hologram of the Alien you want to transform, you have to push the core back in as it will trigger the transformation." Ben explained, turning the dial for her as it popped up, revealing a yellow hologram of Grey Matter on top._

 _"Cool! Now give me a minute." Yang said, cycling through the playlists by turning the dial clockwise until she found the hologram of Heatblast._

 _"Here we go!" Yang exclaimed, slamming the core down as everyone was blinded in a flash of bright Yellow light._

 _In Yang's place was **not** Heatblast instead it was a female Appoplexian._

 _The females are not to different from the males as they look exactly like them, however, Yang's Female Appoplexian is unique as she now has a tail, and claws on her finger tips while still retaining the large, single black retractable black claw on each wrist._

 _Yang wore a traditional red Chinese vest with golden vine patterns and black trim, held together with small metal fasteners and a waist wrap. She also wears black silk pants and black sandals with soles designed to resemble paw pads._

 _The Ultimatrix symbol was located on her chest as it was now yellow and her eyes are Lilac._

 _ **"TIGRESS!"** Tigress shouted, performing a pose._

 _"Hey! This isn't the right one, I wanted the hot stuff!" Tigress pouted._

 _"Well, look on the bright side, the glitch has finally stopped." Ben stated, glad that Rath won't be shamelessly running around butt naked anymore._

 _"What glitch?" Ruby asked confusedly, looking at her big brother figure._

 _"The glitch where it doesn't give Rath clothes whenever I transform into him. It turns out that Appoplexians or Rath's species have a highly advanced storng sense of shame." Ben answered, trying not to laugh as realization came over them._

 _"Wait, then that means..." Ruby said as her silver eyes widened along with him and her boyfriend._

 _"...You have been running around BUTT NAKED!" Rex finished, letting Ben release his laugher._

 _Ben would have continued if not for Tigress grabbing him by his jacket collar and holding one of her large, single black retractable wrist claw near his face, causing him to sheepishly smile at his transformed girlfriend._

 _ **"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON, ADOPTED FATHER OF OUR SON, KIRBY XIAO LONG/TENNYSON WHO IS ALSO MY BOYFRIEND! YOU WILL NO LONGER TRANSFORM INTO RATH UNTIL THAT GLITCH IS FIXED! ONLY TIGRESS CAN SEE YOU NAKED AND THAT IS WHERE TIGRESS'S BABIES ARE GOING TO COME FROM!"** Tigress roared before Ben pushed the Ultimatrix symbol, turning her into Heatblast._

 _Yang's Heatblast form was not too different from Ben's but much more feminine. Her Heatblast was leaner, her chest was larger, and her face was longer and more curved. Her forearms were considerably skinnier than Ben's Heatblast and was shorter than his by two feet. The flames on her head went down her neck acting as her hair and her Ultimatrix symbol is yellow as she wore it on her chest._

 _ **(For a better picture, look up Pyroblast pyronight by Fairloke on Deviantart.)**_

 _ **"PYROBLAST!"** Yang shouted, checking her new form in a full body mirror they bought from the store earlier._

 _"Damn, and I thought that I was hot before." Yang mumbled before the watch timed out._

 _"Aw, man! I thought I was hoping that it would last longer." Yang pouted, pushing the black rectangular button next to the dial, making the watch larger as she slipped it off her left arm as she gave it back to Ben._

 _"It never lasts as long as you want the first time." Ben replied, re-activating New User Function before giving it to Ruby._

 _Ruby then slipped the alien gauntlet on her left arm, shrinking to fit on her left wrist as the Ultimatrix began scanning her DNA and adding it to the list of Users that includes her half-sister's and Ben's DNA._

 _Once it finished scanning her DNA, the Ultimatrix shifted its color scheme from Green to Red._

 _Although, Ben frowned a little at the Red color scheme as it reminded him of Albedo, but shrugged it off as Ruby's shade of red is more Red Like Roses._

 _While Albedo's shade of red is considered to be more Negative Red._

 _"Let's go Jury Rigg!" Ruby shouted, turning the Ultimatrix dial as it popped up along with the core._

 _After scrolling through the playlists by turning the dial counter-clockwise, Ruby was able to find the hologram of Jury Rigg as she pushed the Ultimatrix power core, blinding everyone in a flash of Red light as she began to transform into the little gremlin-like alien._

 _Ruby's Jury Rigg looked almost the same as Ben's, but hers has sliver hair in a ponytail, silver eyes, amd her Ultimatrix symbol was in Red._

 _They all had a bad feeling looking at the little gremlin-like alien but before they could catch her, she not only used Jury Rigg's enhanced speed that is used while fixing/breaking machinery but she also combined her Semblance along with it, leaving her imprint on the door as she was laughing the whole way with screams following her._

 _"What have I done?" Ben asked, now feeling very much afraid._

 _ **Flashback ends.**_

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"What did Ruby do?" Verdona asked while making Cookies for Ruby.

"And when was this?" Gwen asked secondly.

"Back then when we where ignoring these two." Rex answered, not even wanting to think about what his girlfriend did.

"Alright, so what do I transform into?" Weiss asked, activating the dial as she began to scroll through the Ultimatrix's playlists, turning the dial clockwise before landing on the hologram of Jumping Jack.

 _'This might be the best way to see what it is like being a Faunus...'_ Weiss thought, gently pushing down the core, blinding everyone in a bright flash of White light.

In Weiss's place was a female White Rabbit Faunus wearing a tight, white gymnastics leotard with the Ultimatrix symbol in White on her chest as it was almost blending into the fabric if it didn't glowed brightly and she has long white Rabbit ears. She also wore white calf-high combat boots, and cyan blue gauntlets.

 **"JUMPING JILL!"** Weiss shouted before she was shushed by everyone.

"You forgot about my parents! They don't know about this." Blake said, reminding Weiss that her parents were still asleep.

"Sorry, I don't know why I said that." Weiss replied, jumping high into the air doing some gymnastics using some of her glyphs to her advantage before landing on her feet, giving everyone a bow as the Ultimatrix timed out, turning her back to normal.

"So that was what is like to be a Faunus. With those ears, I could hear the crickets outside." Weiss stated, trying to hear them now as she removed the Ultimatrix from her left wrist and handed it over back to Ben.

"Yep, though these ears are not great for things like concerts or a movie theater." Blake replied, wiggling her ears to prove it while waiting for Ben to activate New User Function again.

After receiving the Ultimatrix, she slipped it on her left arm as it shrunk to fit her left wrist.

She then waited for it to scan and add her DNA to the list of current users as the Ultimatrix changed its color scheme.

After it changed to a purple color scheme, she scrolled through the playlists by turning the dial counter-clockwise.

As she was scrolling through the alien holograms, none of them managed to catch anything of interest to her until she found the hologram of Ben's Kirby or Nintendon Form, Mimic.

"Let's try this." Blake said, slamming the core down and blinding everyone in a flash of purple light.

In Blake's place was _**not**_ Mimic instead it was a pale orange female Vulpimancer who was one foot shorter that Wildmutt and her Ultimatrix symbol was purple as she wore it on her chest.

 **"WILDMUTT!"** Yang shouted in an overly exaggerated deep voice making everyone look at her.

"What? She can't talk someone had to say it." Yang explained, reminding everyone that a Vulpimancer can't talk unless they go Ultimate with an Evolutionary Function.

"Thank you! At least someone understands." Gwen added, glad that Yang agreed with her.

She had to say her cousin's Vulpimancer name as he used it to track the scent of the Merlinisapien, Prisoner 775 as he used his camouflage to get away from them.

"What does this one do?" Weiss asked, as the Vulpimancer looked different from the one she had seen before that Ben used.

 **(Just so everyone is clear, she has only seen Ultimate Wildmutt.)**

"Basically, the same thing as its evolved form, only it's just not as strong and you can't talk." Ben explained, going to the kitchen and grabbing a stripped Eel, getting Blake's attention.

"If you can find the eel, you can have it." Ben instructed, throwing it at the foot of the stairs.

Getting excited for reasons unknown since Blake hates eel, she ran to the stairs and started to devour the eel.

"Vulpimancers love eel for some reason." Ben explained, seeing the wide eyes of her team.

"Wildmutt's powers include enhanced strength, enhanced agility, and a very strong sense of smell." Ben added, before Blake timed out as she gave him a glare with her pupils narrowing into slits.

"If you ever make me eat eel again, I will remove what makes you a man and it will be extremly painfull for you." Blake warned as she doesn't tolerate eel at all.

"Noted. Here, I'll let you have another try. You said you wanted to transform into Mimic is that right? " Ben replied and asked, receiving a nod from Blake as he began to give Blake one more transformation by inputting the command code again.

"But since you slammed the core down, it caused you to mistransform or it turns you into the wrong form which Yang here did when I let her try it on. So please, don't slam the core like that again if you really want to transform in the right form." Ben added, getting another nod from the Cat Faunus.

The reason Blake wanted to transform into Mimic is because obviously Kirby is so cute.

Next, when Yang told her that his late birth mother wears a red ribbon tied into a bow on her head, Blake instantly pictured it into her mind, as she was silently mumbling that Kirby's birth mother looked so cute and that's why she chose Mimic.

Finally, when sometimes she babysits Kirby by reading him fairy tale books, Yang told her that he wants to have his head rubbed while reading a book to him and when she did, Kirby cutely purred like a baby kitten or cat.

Normally, Blake would be offended by some people who tend to purr or saying Meow due to being a Cat Faunus, but for Kirby he was the only exception.

She was blushing as she squealed quitely, hugging the adorable baby puffball and muttering about that she won't be offended and mad at him for purring like a kitten as he was just an innocent, harmless, and adorable alien baby.

As soon as Ben gave her another access, Blake then turned the dial clockwise as she scrolled through the Ultimatrix's playlists again.

After finding the hologram of Mimic again, she gently pushed the core down as everyone was once again blinded by the bright flash of purple light.

In Blake's place was a female version of Mimic with light purple skin, amber eyes with a single eyelash on each eye, purple cheeks, and dark purple feet. She also has a black ribbon tied into a bow as it was worn on the top of her head and the Ultimatrix symbol in purple was located two inches under her mouth just like Ben's Mimic.

 **"MIMIC!"** Blake shouted in a adorable voice as she was picked up by Weiss.

"You're so cute..." Weiss whispered, cutely hugging her transformed Cat Faunus as she was baby talking about how cute she looked along with her black ribbon, making her blush as everyone was silently awing at the scene they were witnessing.

Weiss then passed Blake over to Ruby and Yang as the two half-sisters were also cooing at their transformed Cat Faunus teammate of how adorable she looks. Blake blushed even more as Ruby complimented of how she looks just like Kirby's birth mother, Martha while Yang gently hugged her close to her chest, making her blush harder even more.

Even though this form has a microscopic nose, she would be nosebleeding of why she was being hugged very close to her partner's breasts.

As soon as Yang stopped hugging her partner, she gently put her down as the Ultimatrix timed out, signaling that Blake transformed back to normal.

Blake then handed the Ultimatrix back to Ben as she told everyone that the reason she chose Mimic is because she loves babysitting and reading child friendly books to Kirby as he purred like a kitten whenever she rubs his head and saying that she wasn't offended by it, earning awww's and oh's in reply.

"Okay, now let's go to bed. Kevin said that the Rust Bucket 3 will be fixed tomorrow." Ben stated, since the ship's engine was destroyed during an EVO chase.

* * *

 **The next morning.**

Everyone **(beside Adam and some of the firmly human haters.)** gathered outside to see their heroes off which also meant unfortunately for our main two Heroes meant more fangirls much to Kevin's amusement and there girlfriend's anger and jealousy.

As they all walked into the Rust Bucket 3, Blake asked if she could talk to her parents before they leave.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry. I've never called you or anything, but I didn't want you to hold anything against me for calling you cowards when you defected from the old White Fang." Blake said with some small amount of tears as she held her head down in shame before she was brought into a hug by her father.

"We never held anything against you, and I never feared you would fail. The only thing that me and your mother ever feared was that you would fall down the wrong path, and I am so proud to see you haven't." Ghira replied, giving his daughter a hug with his wife joining in.

Blake was happy now that she finally made amends with her parents as they forgave for her.

"You will always have a home to stay in or have someone to talk to..." Kali added before whispering something into Blake's ear.

"But please try to give me a grandchild soon, I'm not getting any younger here." Kali finished, much to her husband's annoyance and to Blake's embarrassment.

"MOM/KALI!" both her daughter and husband shouted.

"What? I want grandkids to spoil, I'm thinking at minimum of 12." Kali replied, much to her family's horror.

"I'm not having 12 kids, Mom." Blake replied, blushing so hard like her leader's cloak.

"What about 30?" Kali asked, knowing that is not going to happen but she just likes embarrassing her daughter.

"MOM, NO!" Blake shouted, her ears folding underneath her bow in embarrassment and annoyance.

"I'm just teasing you! Lighten up..." Kali replied as Blake was going to the Rust Bucket 3.

"Let's go before my mom tries to hook me up with one of you two." Blake stated, still blushing of her mom's teasing as she want her to hook her up with Ben or Rex as that will piss off her partner and her leader.

"Not going to happen! HIT IT!" Yang ordered Kevin, her anger and jealousy along with Ruby's were taking over as they don't want any girl especially fangirls trying to steal their respective boyfriends.

And if they did, there will be a small price to pay as they will cosplay as their mothers again and scare and threaten any girl who dares try to flirt, seduce, or even steal their boyfriends and try to get away with it.

Also they will still punish their boyfriends even though they had a good reason to flirt with their fangirls as they want to let them off easy so they wouldn't bother them all the time and everywhere they go.

* * *

 **Back at Heroes United: Dust & Shipping Company Headquarters.**

After going to pick up Kirby **(and Zwei since Taiyang is going out of town for a few days)** they've decided to land at the headquarters so they can save on fuel.

They were all resting in the room that will be Kirby's playroom with the wallpaper already put up as it was a star maps from Ben's Universe and some made up ones like from Star Wars, a video ga,e Console from Ben's Universe, and child friendly games like the Tigger Movie: The Video Game, Mario Kart, and Minecraft, etc.

"That thing you saw was Alpha. He's a rogue sentient Nanite created by my brother, Caesar Salazar, in the original Nanite project before the Nanite Event occurred and was orginally made to control machines such as the Nanites themselves. Unfortunately, his energy form was unstable and no matter what they did, he would not last long as the machines he built for a body would burn out in a matter of hours. A week at the most, he tried to possess living bodies, so my brother built a transdimensional gun that banished him to the Null Void, an alternate diimension in Ben's Universe that serves as a prison for intergalactic criminals. Six years later, after surviving on the alien technology that provided with a dimensional equivalent to the Nanites, he escaped into Ben's Universe, but later he came to mine and accidentally brought Ben in by accident. Plus, after he discovered my Omega-1 Nanite, he managed to steal it from me when me, Ben, and White Knight fought him in the Bug Jar as he used it to create a new body for himself, calling himself Alpha-Omega: The Beginning and the End of ALL THINGS. After a very long fight, Caesar arrived and managed to extract the Omega Nanite back as he also trapped him in a prison that is the size of a baseball with the density of a black hole as Ben took him back into the Null Void as Murk Upchuck while he headed back to his universe. And that's how we met..." Rex explained, telling Weiss and Blake the story of how Ben arrived in his universe and helped him along with White Knight to stop Alpha.

"But the question is how did he escaped the Null Void, how he got here to Remnant, and how he created that Nanite Wave." Ben added, shocked of how that Nanite Monster managed to escape his prison and the Null Void as he somehow found his way to Remnant.

"He more than likely brought the Xenocyte Queem with him by accident. Now all that remains is where is he and what is he up to?" Blake asked, wanting nothing more than to destroy the Alpha Nanite for what he did to her family.

Before anyone could say anything, a portal opened up above Kirby amd Zwei as they were playing Minecraft together.

Quickly grabbing him before whatever came through just in time to prevent Azmuth, Ship, Julie, Eunice, and Max landing in a dog pile in that order landing on him.

Before anyone could say anything, Professor Paradox appeared in a blue flash with three humans and an anthropomorphic Animal EVO from Rex's Universe.

Two males: Agent Six, who is Rex's mentor and father figure, and Caesar Salazar, Rex's older brother and one of the few surviving scientists of the Nanite Event.

One female: Doctor Rebecca Holiday, Rex's mother figure even though he tried to flirt with her on occasion.

And finally an anthropomorphic chimpanzee with a bad attitude: Bobo Haha, an Animal EVO whose Nanites granted him Human-level intelligence along with the ability to talk.

"Who is ready for another explanation?" Ben asked sarcastically, knowing that this is going to be a very long day.

* * *

 **Omake: Which Witch is coming?**

Our two heroes were relaxing near the shores on the island of Patch.

They were taking a day off from hero work and from the company along with there girlfriends who were getting changed at the moment.

Rex was surfing with a blue glowing machine that he can build with his lower legs. It is similar to a regular surfing board, except it can fly at high speeds in midair.

This is the Sky Slyder, one of his Omega-1 Nanite builds. It is one of Rex's fastest Build for aerial transportation, however, it lacks any defensive mechanisms.

Ben was watching Kirby trying to build a sand castle with Zwei before a lasso wrapped around him and Rex from the woods.

"What the?" Ben began before they where both pulled into the woods of Patch at high speeds.

When they came to a clearing, they where thrown into a chair as their arms and legs were strapped in tightly.

"Try to use your Builds!" Ben suggested, but for some reason he can't use his Semblance or the Ultimatrix.

"It's not working." Rex replied, struggling to escape his before he and Ben heard a mischievous laughter coming from the woods.

Coming out into the clearing was Ruby as she came out flying towards them, wearing the costume's of one of the most iconic magical super heroines in comic book history.

Ruby was wearing a strapless red bathing suit with a large V cut at the top that left her shoulders and upper chest exposed, red opera gloves, a pair of thick pink stockings, red boots, a red cape that was fastened to her large V cut bathing suit, and wore a red headpiece in the shape of an M.

After she flew towards them, she was now floating a few inches off the ground in front of the boys as she pulled out a magician's classic black top hat and placed it on the ground.

As Ruby placed the black top hat on the ground, the boys watched as a small blue magical tornado with magical symbols came out of the hat as it began to form into a feminine body shape and held up the top hat, pulling out a classic magician's magic wand from the inside of the hat.

Once the blue magical tornado faded, it revealed to be a black haired girl whose back is turned as she wiped the dust off her top hat and placed it atop her head and held her magic wand in her right hand.

She then turned around as she slightly tilted her head down and kept her left hand on the brim of her top hat, giving off an aura of mysteriousness and sexiness as she levitated a few inches off the ground.

As she removed her left hand from the brim of her top hat, she tilted her head up again as revealed her face and opened her eyes, making Ben's eyes widen and jaw wide open as he immediately recognized the girl.

It was none other than Yang as she was also wearing a costume that is also one of the other most iconic magical super heroines in comic book history.

Yang was wearing a magician coat that is black on the outside and red on the inside. Underneath it, she wore a white bow tie, a white button-up shirt, and a rose on her coat's left lapel. She also wore fishnets running down her legs and wore black high heel boots. Finally, also dyed her hair black and wore blue eye contacts along with the classic black top hat on her head to complete the look.

"You'd been reading my comic books again haven't you?" Ben asked the half-sisters, knowing that they would read them to get future ideas for their cosplaying.

"Yep, and we also "borrowed" Gwen's spell book." Yang replied, holding the familiar purple and gold miniature spell book up to prove her point.

"What do you mean by borrow?" Rex asked nervously, having a good idea that Yang didn't actually borrow that spell book from Ben's cousin.

"She means that she took it when Gwen was talking to Kevin." Ruby replied, smiling at him as her hands were now glowing bright red with magic.

"Why are you doing this?!" Ben asked, hoping the two half-sister would not summon anything demonic from his cousin's Grimoire.

"A. You tricked us with the hologram of flirting with our partners. B. You made us watch as you ate our favorite foods without sharing! This is payback time!" Yang explained, opening the Grimoire to find anything good to punish her and Ruby's boyfriend.

"Hey, lets do this!" Ruby suggested, grinning mischievously the whole time.

"That's a great idea! Let's do it!" Yang replied, also grinning as she now possessed a teasing expression on her face.

Ruby began to point at Rex, her hands glowing red as she began moving them in a circle three times, twice clockwise and one counter-clockwise, before speaking the incantation.

"Hand to paw, face to muscle, Back to tail become Man's Best Friend!" Ruby chanted, firing a crimson beam from her hands at Rex.

When the light died down, in Rex's place was a brown eyed Spanish Mastiff puppy with a confused look on its face.

"I did not expect that to work." Ruby said, fascinated that the incantation worked as she pulled out a hand mirror for her boyfriend.

Rex took one look at his new form before he started to shout at Ruby.

"BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! WOOF!" **(RUBY SUMMER ROSE! TURN ME BACK RIGHT NOW OR SWEAR I WILL NOT LET YOU STUDY MY NANITES!)** Rex shouted but all they heard was him was barking cutely.

"Awww, he's just so cute and tiny!" Ruby exclaimed, petting her boyfriend as she started scratching him behind his little dog ears.

"BARK! BARK! WOOF! ***Cute Puppy sounds*** **(RUBY! STOP RIGHT NOW OR-** **Oh, yeah...right there...No! lower...)** Rex barked, as he began rolling on his tiny puppy stomach.

"You are not going to do that to me are you?" Ben asked, trying to use his Anodite powers, but wasn't prepared to face the inevitable that was coming to him.

"No, Ruby is more of a dog person. I wanted a cat, but lost the coin toss." Yang explained, turning the next page until she found what she was looking for to punish him.

Grinning ear to ear, Yang put her wand on Ben's head, tapping his left ear twice and his right ear once as she then pointed her wand at his face before speaking the incantation.

"Being human ain't all that, change my friend into a Cat!" Yang chanted, firing a magical yellow beam from her wand at Ben's face before being blinded by a flash of yellow light.

In Ben's place was a Black Russian Kitten glaring at Yang with its green eyes.

" ***Hissing*** " **(YANG, TURN US BACK RIGHT NOW OR I WILL NEVER MAKE YOU RAMEN EVER AGAIN!)** Ben shouted but all she heard was a hiss fit from him.

 **(Pun 100% intended.)**

"Aw, don't worry, you won't be a cat for very long..." Yang cooed, holding her boyfriend close to her chest as she scratched behind his little cat ears, getting a cute purr from her boyfriend.

"We'll only keep you like this forever." Ruby added, still scratching Rex's stomach.

 **"WHAT!?"** the two baby animal heroes thought in horror.

"Yep. Now all we have to do is get you boys some collars and we'll have you two neutered." Yang stated before they along with the spell book were snatched by Gwen using her Anodite powers.

"So, this is were my spell book went to." Gwen said looking at her cousin and his partner.

"How did you find us?" Ruby asked.

"I sensed someone using magic, and since Ozpin doesn't use Magic due to his finite reserves, Amber and Raven are practicing with their powers in Anima, and the other maidens or who knows where, but they're not on this island. So in conclusion, someone stole my spell book." Gwen replied, turning the two heroes back to normal.

"Alright, we're sorry! But how did it feel to be an Animal?" Ruby asked, getting a glare from the two boys.

Ben quickly changed into XLR8 and grabbed the spell book from Gwen before she could put it back in her pocket.

"Hand to paw, face to muscle, back to tail become Man's Best Friend!" Rex chanted, doing what Ruby did earlier but in reverse, transforming her into a Corgi and somehow having her own cape in her size.

"Being Human ain't all that, change my friend into a Cat!" Ben chanted, turning Yang into a fluffy Birman.

"Here you go, I'll fix them later." Ben added, ignoring his cousin's rant about how this is not what magic is meant for before grabbing Yang and taking her back to the headquarters, then coming back for Kirby and Zwei who hadn't even noticed that they've left.

"Alright, I'm going to fix you two. So, stay still." Ben instructed, getting a nod from Yang while Ruby was talking to Zwei.

"Ruby, hold still." Rex said grabbing his girlfriend as he put her next to Yang.

"Remove the fur, remove the tail, return to your natural self!" Ben chanted, turning the two half-sisters back to normal.

"Anything you two want to say?" Rex asked, crossing his arms along with Ben.

"We're Sorry." The two half-sisters replied simultaneously.

"You two didn't read it all the way, you could've left us as animals for the rest of our lives with no way of turning us back. Fortunately, I've found a slightly different one that does the same, but it's still reversible." Ben explained, making them realize of how serious this is.

"Magic is not a toy! You just can't play with it and do it later! You're very lucky that Gwen found us just in time... Any longer, and we would've been stuck that way." Ben continued, making the two half-sister's feel more guilty.

"We understand that you we're just teasing us, but you have to be more careful." Rex finished.

"We understand, we won't use magic ever again." Ruby replied before she and Yang were brought into a hug by their respective boyfriends.

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you two. You both can learn and use magic under Gwen or my grandma's supervision, but just try to be very careful and don't ever turn us into animals again." Ben proposed, giving Yang a kiss on the lips.

"Okay, that seems fair." Yang replied, nodding her head along with Ruby as they both agreed to Ben's proposition.

They'll both learn how to use magic the correct way by under the supervision of highly skilled or trained professional sorceresses like Gwen and Verdona due to their Anodite heritage and experience.

"Next time you do it, just please warn us." Rex added, also giving Ruby a kiss on the lips.

* * *

 **BGM - Kirby Right Back at Ya! Theme (Donkey Kong version)**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. So after saving and curing the entire island of Menagerie from the DNAliens and EVOS, we finally managed to find out that it was none other than the** **Alpha Nanite responsible for turning half of the populations into EVOS due to him creating a Nanite Wave from a Nanite Generator he built while the other half of the populations into DNAliens due to an Xenocyte Queen that he somehow brought with him from the Null Void. Anyway, we now know that Alpha has escaped and is hiding somewhere in Remnant, biding his time to steal the Omega-1 Nanite from Rex again. However, we'll cross that bridge later 'cause right now, Grandpa Max, Julie, Ship, Eunice and Azmuth arrived here in Remnant and Paradox bringing in the people from Rex's Universe. Man, this is going to be a very long day especially since its already the holidays here in December in the World of Remnant.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien...**

 **Schnee Christmas Party**

 **Jacques Schnee: So, you must be the two CEOS of Heroes United: Dust & Shipping Company, I presume?**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Well, guys... Another long chapter posted. And yes, Grandpa Max, Azmuth, Julie, Ship, Eunice, Azmuth, Six, Caesar, Holdiay, and Bobo already arrived. Anyway, Tune in next time for Issue 24 as Jacques Schnee invites our two Heroes to the Annual Schnee Dust Company Christmas Party where the greedy Papa Schnee invites the two heroes along with Weiss and possibly the rest of Team RWBY as he tries to convince the two CEOS to buy Heroes United: Dust & Shipping Company. Peace!**


	27. V1 I24: SDC Christmas Party

Volume 1 Issue 24: Schnee Dust Company Christmas Party

 **Heroes United: Dust & Shipping Company Headquarters**

 **Patch**

It has been four days since the Menagerie Infection as the World of Remnant's media was calling it.

Everyone has more or less gotten back to normal.

As normal around the dimensional hoppers and Team RWBY can be, sales for the Heroes United: Dust & Shipping Company have been going through the roof once the whole World of Remnant had learned that the two CEO's had personally went to Menagerie to save the population of both Faunus, Atlas personal customers, and potential employees as they flocked to the Headquarters to see the two heroes much to their girlfriend's annoyance.

Everything was running smooth with the help of the new arrivals.

* * *

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _"For everyone who doesn't know who is who, please introduce yourselves." Ben instructed, getting comfortable with the familiar arrivals from his universe and the people from Rex's Universe._

 _ **After a lot of introduction's.**_

 _"Now that is out of the way, Azmuth, Grandpa, Eunice, Julie? How did you all get here?" Ben asked._

 _"We built a dimensional gateway that would take us to you." Julie answered, glaring at Yang for reasons unknown as her "Boyfriend Senses" were tingling._

 _"What about you guys?" Rex asked, looking at the other four arrivals from his universe._

 _"The old doc brought us here saying something that you will need us for the upcoming war." Bobo replied, speaking for the first time much to the others shock except Ben, Rex, Six, Caesar, and Holiday._

 _"My father must never meet him..." Weiss whispered to Blake._

 _"Agreed." Blake replied, shocked that this chimpanzee can talk._

 _"Alright, before we start another long explanation on what's been going on, it would be best to ask your questions, because I know you have them Azmuth." Ben explained, looking at the Galvan he sees as a second grandfather._

 _"After the first three weeks of your disappearance, some unknown DNA appeared within the Codon Stream. The next day, another one appeared similarly but slightly different. a few weeks later, two more appeared with three days of each other. We're hoping that will be it, but before we left, three others appeared, creating a separate DNA strand from one of your alien DNA samples: XLR8, Rath, and a newly unlocked one from the Master Control: Igneel, along with a new sapient being added to the Codon Stream called Mimic. Can you explain?" Azmuth asked, interested and curious along with Eunice of how Ben scanned these unknown DNA samples as it was added to the Codon Stream on Primus due to the Ultimatrix scanning it._

 _"I will explain everything, but first let's get out of here and go into a more comfortable room. Anyone who is not a member of Team RWBY or Team 10 besides Rex, follow me." Ben answered, leading the others into the boardroom next to Rex's office._

 _"Before we start, is anyone hungry? Speak now, because we won't be getting any food until this is over." Rex asked._

 _"Got any tacos in this place?" Bobo asked, getting looks from his friends._

 _"What? He offered you people and you are going on about how I'm so rude." Bobo retorted._

 _"I don't know if there are any tacos in this universe. Let me check." Ben replied, pulling out his scroll to call RJ._

 _"Hey RJ, do you know how to make Tacos?" Ben asked putting his phone call on speaker._

 _"What's a taco?" RJ asked._

 _"Never mind then, don't hang up just yet." Ben ordered._

 _"Anyone want anything? I'll have the kitchen make something." Ben asked, looking at the new arrivals who might need food after a long trip._

 _"Some octopus would be nice." Max replied, making his grandson and Rex cringe._

 _"Please nothing involving Squid! We just cured an island full of DNAliens and EVOs." Ben replied, much to the Providence Defect Group's horror._

 _"EVOs, but how?" Holiday asked, looking at the two boys for an explanation._

 _"Alpha. He somehow escaped the Null Void and created his own Nanite Wave. We've managed to stop him and cured the entire population, but he escaped." Rex explained, making his older brother's eyes widen of how his old creation managed to escape the sphere prison he trapped him in and the intergalactic prison dimension in Ben's Universe he banished him to again._

 _"Did he hurt you at all?" Caesar asked, looking all over his little brother's body for any injuries._

 _"He didn't even touch me. I do think he came here by accident, though he seemed confused to be here in the first place." Rex replied._

 _"This is a problem, we can't wait for his body to destroy itself. We need to find him to finish him off for good." Holiday stated._

 _"Alright. Now that is out of the way, let me explain what this world is like and Girls, make sure Weiss and Blake are not listening." Rex said knowing everyone else was listening in._

 _"Grandma, make sure nothing can get in or out please." Ben asked his Anodite Grandmother, making her nod in reply as he didn't want any eavesdroppers._

 _"Now it went like this..." Rex began._

 _ **A VERY LONG EXPLANATION LATER about the World of Remnant and its inhabitants.**_

 _"In this world, there are two races: The Humans and Faunus. The latter in which are treated like Animals as you acquired three sub species of their DNA: Rabbit, Cat, and Monkey in that order?" Azmuth asked, intrigued by the Faunus species._

 _"Yep. I also had to keep the Master Control on so I can blend in easier, we also discovered that there is life outside of this planet and most of it is not good." Ben answered, thinking about his son and the alien invasion._

 _"I'm more concerned about the separate DNA strands. Somehow, you created three new species." Eunice added, holding up her tablet to show the new DNA strands._

 _"When I changed on Menagerie, it mutated XLR8 and every alien until we cured everyone and until the Nanite levels went down." Ben explained, turning into Gilaflame then changing back to normal again._

 _"But why did this happen now, instead of when you went to there dimension?" Max asked, already aware about his grandson's visit to Rex's Universe._

 _"I have a theory on that actually." Ben replied, gaining everyone's attention._

 _"When I went to Rex's Universe, the Nanites I absorbed from the space-time rift that were mostly dead. But when I tried to changed into XLR8, I absorbed the newly created ones made by Alpha, turning them on and changing the Kinceleran DNA, creating a new species in the process." Ben explained, much to the fascination of the new dimensional hoppers, mostly Azmuth, Eunice, Caesar, and Holiday._

 _"That's a good theory, and since the Nanites were originally meant to regrow entire limbs and recreate lost organs until reprogrammed, it could in theory do that." Caesar replied._

 _"But to do that, it would have to target the Alien DNA samples found within every cell and stored inside the Ultimatrix." Max said._

 _"Which the Ultimatrix is supposed to defend against… Unless it had changed its energy signature to match Benjamin's cell structure." Azmuth finished, highly impressed With the Nanites._

 _"To do that Alpha would have to change the Nanite's original adaptability codes." Caesar finished._

 _"Finally, a human who can understand me the first time." Azmuth said, honest to god impressed at the people from the parallel universe with these microscopic machines that are the parallel equivalent to the alien technology here in his universe._

 _"We should work together on a project sometime." Caesar replied, glad that there was someone besides his late parents on how he could have intelligent conversations with._

 _"This is nice and all, but where are we?" Julie asked._

 _"I was hoping to put this off until later but me and Rex had built our own Dust company using the money we made selling diamonds from Diamondhead as this is our Headquarters." Ben explained, bracing himself for what was to come next._

 _"YOU WHAT?!" Azmuth demanded, angry at the fact Ben used the Petrosapien's Crystallokinesis to make diamonds and sell them in exchange for currency in this universe._

 _"I know you're not happy about this, but let me explain!" Ben begged._

 _"You have two minutes! If I don't like your explanation, I'm taking the Ultimatrix away forever." Azmuth stated._

 _"Originally, we were going to just sell enough to get by and give the extra money to charity, but later we got more and more disgusted with the racism and the CEO of our rival company, Jacques Schnee, CEO of the SDC who has been basically enslaving the Faunus race and denying them basic things as well as pushing them to be confined to an island with barely any room and water to grow or build anything with. I've also helped put an end to the violent White Fang and most importantly, I started a family." Ben explained, much to the shock of the others._

 _"Ben, did you at least use protection?" Max asked, shocked about his grandson and worried about what will he tell his parents about him having a baby with a girl in this universe._

 _"GRANDPA! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I ADOPTED A CHILD!" Ben screamed, blushing so hard that his grandfather thought he had his first sexual intercourse with a girl in Remnant._

 _"Let me go get everyone." Rex added, getting up as Ben was still blushing so hard._

 _After everyone came in, they all had eyes on Kirby as he looked at all the new people before he tried to hide in his mother's chest._

 _"Everyone, this is my adopted son, Kirby. He is a Nintendon, a race of alien species that are destined to be Star Warriors from the now presumably destroyed home planet, Pop Star." Ben explained, grabbing his son from his Girlfriend._

 _"Kirby, this is your Great-Grandpa Max, he is the one who taught me what it means to be a hero and this is Azmuth, he is the creator of the watch that allows me to be a hero." Ben explained to Kirby as he was staring at the Plumber and Galvan with his innocent oval-shaped blue eyes._

 _"My Great Grandpa...?" Kirby asked confusedly._

 _"Just call me Granddad or Max everyone does." Max told Kirby, happy that he could live long enough to meet his first Great-Grandchild._

 _"Are you my granddad to?" Kirby asked Azmuth innocently._

 _"Well, you see I'm-" Azmuth began before he saw the glare from Ben and Yang as if they were saying, "If you say no, you will die a painful death for making him sad!"_

 _If a Galvan could sweat, he would be sweating enough to fill the Nile River._

 _"Yes, I'm also Ben's grandfather figure." Azmuth answered before he was brought into a hug by Kirby._

 _"Yay! I have three grandpa's." Kirby cheered before he felt something poking him._

 _Turing around he saw Julie's pet, the dog-like Galvanic Mechamorph, Ship, staring at him curiously before Zwei jumped up on the table between the two ready to defend his mistress's child, adding a growl to show that he will fight back and protect Kirby._

 _Ship continued to stare at the two before he jumped behind Zwei as he then shape shifted into a chariot, hooking himself to Zwei with enough room for Kirby to ride comfortably as he climbed in, ready to ride with his two new dog friends._

 _"I did not know he could do that." Gwen said, surprised of Ship's shapeshifting._

 _"Neither did I." Julie replied, looking at her alien pet as he began to play with the Corgi and the baby Puffball as she and the other females in the room were awing at t_

 _"Grandma, can you please take Kirby, Zwei, and Ship outside to play while we talk?" Ben asked, knowing this is about to get very serious._

 _"Sure thing, kiddo." Verdona replied, creating a gladiator's helmet for Kirby and Zwei as she escorted them out of the room with a smile, going to watch her great-grandson play with his two dog friends._

 _"Now, you did not give me a good reason to why I should let you keep the Ultimatrix." Azmuth said frowning at the Ultimatrix-bearer._

 _He is going to let him keep it until his new project is ready, but he needs to know if he is ready for it._

 _"Because if you take it away, then I won't be able to protect my son. A few weeks ago, an alien invasion happened, not only did this planet find out they are not alone, but they also discovered Kirby. The military wants to make him into a weapon and they almost succeeded, if we didn't win the court case, because not only did I appeal to the Judge's heart, but I also warned them that if they take my son, then I will join the invaders, even if it means to protect him. I will do anything to protect my son, if it means giving up on being a hero, then so be it!" Ben explained, looking into Azmuth's eyes the whole time._

 _On the outside, Azmuth was frowning looking as if he was disappointed, but on the inside was another matter._

 _'He really has grown up from the kid I met all those years ago.' Azmuth thought, surprised of the wielder of his creation's devotion to his new family._

 _"Benjamin, I'm not going to take away the Ultimatrix, but instead, I was saving this for your 18 birthday, but, I think you are ready for it." Azmuth said pulling out a D.P.C._

 _ **(Dimensional Pocket Cube.)**_

 _"This is the next stage in the Omnitrix Evolution." Azmuth explained, pulling out a new Omnitrix that is much smaller than the Recalibrated Prototype Omnitrix._

 _The new Omnitrix resembles a wrist watch. Its face plate is now square instead of round, and has a white and green color scheme. The faceplate is black with two green stripes forming an outline for the hourglass of the intergalactic peace symbol. When the faceplate is slid back, the Omnitrix's power core is revealed._

 _"Whoa, cool! Does it have the Evolutionary Function and A.I.?" Ben questioned._

 _"Neither. It has all of the Aliens and these EVOs all in one track. To use it, you push up the face plate, hold the screen as it cycles through the holographic list of the track. Until you find the one you want, you then **push** not **slam** the power core, that is why you sometimes get a different form than the one you want." Azmuth explained, handing him the cube._

 _Ben started at the new Omnitrix for about five minutes before finally speaking._

 _"Thank you, Azmuth, but keep it, I can't use this." Ben replied, handing him back the DPC._

 _"What why?" Azmuth asked, confused of why would he want it._

 _"Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful and all, but there are a few problems with it." Ben replied as he continued._

 _"First you said it's all on one track what if I need it that's on the other side of the playlist and I can't get to it fast enough? Two, yes the Evolutionary Function does bring trouble, but what if there is another situation like Diagon? And, I need Ultimate Way Big! I can't know that there is no Evolutionary Function. Three, what if I need to call for help if I lost my phone and Plumber Badge, then I have no other way of calling for help. Four, while you made the Omnitrix for peace, Albedo made it as a weapon, as you're already aware, Vilgax is back as he destroyed a Galvan colony! And each time he comes back, he gets stronger and stronger. Five, I need the Ultimatrix to stop him for good this time. Six, I've been fighting for so long that I've realized that I'm not only a hero, but I'm also a Huntsmen, Seven, I fight to protect my family ever since I arrived in this Universe as it really opened my eyes, I can't be a hero forever, I now have a family to worry about. So please, keep it until you find someone who is worthy of it," Ben explained, finishing his speech as he let Azmuth see him in a new light." Ben explained, finishing his speech as well as letting Azmuth see him in a new light._

 _Azmuth just looked at Ben with a neutral calculated look before smiling._

 _"You really have grown up from the kid who would worry about when was the next time he could be a hero." Azmuth replied, putting the new Omnitrix away before jumping onto Ben's left arm as he toyed with the Ultimatrix dial._

 _"What are you doing?" Ben asked confusedly._

 _"You are ready for this. Ultimatrix, activate Project: Knight Armor." Azmuth commanded._

 _ **"Project: Knight Armor in progress. Beginning Bio Scan."** The Ultimatrix responded in Azmuth's voice before the power core popped up, scanning Azmuth._

 _ **"Voice confirmation required.** **"** The Ultimatrix once again in Azmuth's voice._

 _"Zennith, I'm sorry." Azmuth crying a little._

 _ **"Voice confirmation accepted. Project: Knight Armor now available."** The Ultimatrix responded before going back to normal as the power core retracted._

 _"What was that?" Max asked the smartest being in three arguably five galaxies._

 _"I've just activated the Ultimatrix's automatic shut down. Now Benjamin can use that sword while still having access to the Ultimatrix, but will still need to put in his code." Azmuth explained, much to everyone who knows about Ascalon as their jaws dropped._

 _"Are you sure I'm ready for that?" Ben asked, knowing about Azmuth's first creation._

 _"Yes, I'm not going to lie, I'm an old even by Galvan standards, I won't live forever, and I don't want to try. I will probably live for another 1,000 years before I have to start worrying, but in the case something happens, I want the people that I see as a family to me have the ability to protect themselves." Azmuth explained, proud of the wielder of his creation that he sees as grandson._

 _"I'm glad you see me as a part of your family, but to be honest, I have seen you as a second Grandfather." Ben replied._

 _"Now that this is out of the way we have a few problems." Gwen said getting straight to the point._

 _"What's that?" Six asked._

 _"What are we going to tell people If the rest of you are discovered? We barely managed to keep Kirby out of the Atlas Military and the Council's hands, but what do you think will happen if they discover Azmuth or that we are in possession of alien technology?" Gwen asked, not wanting any alien technology or Plumber technology like the Rust Bucket 3 being handed over to the Atlas Military._

 _"That's a good point… Wait, I got it!" Ben exclaimed, pulling out some papers from his desk._

 _"Azmuth, do you have a ID mask on you?" Ben asked, receiving his answer when the old Galvan pulled one out._

 _"Good, this will make things easier, until I can talk to Ozpin I'm going to offer you all jobs. Azmuth, Caesar, I'm putting you two in charge of the RD as Eunice will be your assistant, now, I want no fighting over who is in charge as the both of you will be work together or you won't work at all, Holiday, you will be the head doctor as there is a Dust mine a mile away sometimes accidents happen and you'll start once you learn all of Remnant's medical practices, Six, we've never formally met, but Rex says you are one heck of a fighter, you will be in charge of security, a lot of people tried to break in to learn about our company secrets as you will prevent that, Grandpa, I want you to work at the front desk and if anyone causes trouble, stop it if you can, Julie, while Kirby is here, I want you to look after him, if none of us are available. If anyone who does not wish to do this, please say something now." Ben explained, handing everyone a contract._

 _"What is this?" Bobo asked, snatching one from Julie._

 _"It's a contract saying that you won't tell anyone any company secrets or how we do it here without permission from one of us." Rex explained._

 _"Once you all you wish to sign or not, I will put history into the computers, that not even the Atlas Military will be able to tell if it was fake or not." Ben added, getting ready to make sure this plan goes into action._

 _"Now if you do sign or not, there are some stories that you are going to have to follow: Azmuth, you are my great grandfather as you created this watch so you and I would not die from our DNA constantly being changed and energy overload." Ben explained, telling Azmuth his made up half-truth origin story._

 _"Alright, but can someone please explain how a Semblance works?" Azmuth asked, thinking of ways to make the lie work._

 _"I'll talk to Ozpin so he would understand it better. Caesar, you are Rex's long lost brother as you lived **far** outside the Kingdoms, after you assumed Rex was dead, you faked your death out of grief." Ben said before pointing at Eunice._

 _"Eunice, you are Gwen's adopted sister who works with our Great-Grandfather, Bobo, you are an escaped test animal on the Nanite Project, Six, you are a hired gun doing anything to help Caesar find Rex, Holiday, you are a doctor who has been looking for ways to not use Dust in medical practices, and Julie, I'm thinking what adopted sister?" Ben asked, giving everyone their half-truth origin stories so the Atlas Military won't find out._

 _"Actually, I was hoping we could get back together." Julie said, hoping they can… and Kirby is just so cute and would no doubt need a mother in his life certainly helps._

 _"Sorry, but there is a few problems with that." Ben replied, shooting nervous glances at Yang._

 _"If it's because I yelled at you, then I'm sorry, I was just so mad and felt embarrassed." Julie apologized to her ex-boyfriend._

 _"It's not that, it's because of one, I no longer have feelings for you as I moved on, and two, I have a new girlfriend and she is the adopted mother of Kirby." Ben explained, shattering Julie's hope and her heart._

 _"What with who?" Julie demanded._

 _"Me." Yang answered for some reason as she was glad that she can make Julie Jealous._

 _"So you moved on to an Anime girl reject?" Julie asked, wanting to punch Yang right in the face even more._

 _"At least I look like someone from TV. What do you do, hit a ball with a wired bat?" Yang retorted sarcastically._

 _"It's called a racket, but I didn't expect a dumb blonde to remember that." Julie replied with her own retort, lightning flashing between her and Yang._

 _"At least I didn't break his heart over a simple mistake." Yang retorted back, earning a punch in the face by Julie._

 _Her lilac eyes now red, Yang tackled Julie, punching her in the face before Julie bit her in the arm as she then pulled Yang's hair before they were both separated by Four Arms._

 _"Girls, if you can't act like adults, I will put you both in a corner." Ben replied, putting them away from each other._

 _"Julie, yes I have moved on, yes, I still held feelings for you until I officially started to date Yang and met Kirby, even though we can't be together, we can at least still be friends." Ben said making his ex-girlfriend nod in understanding._

 _"I can accept that at least. Sorry for letting my jealousy take over again." Julie apologized to Yang._

 _'He will be mine again, hussy!' Julie thought, mentally telling Yang that it's not over._

 _"I'm sorry to I had to rub it in." Yang replied with her own apology to Julie._

 _'Take that! He's mine, Bitch!' Yang thought, not wanting the tennis player to steal her boyfriend._

 _"Now that is out of the way, I'm going to let Ozpin know about the rest of you and see if I can get you some jobs at Beacon, Grandpa could teach outdoor survival like how to properly prepare food." Ben finished, taking off to Beacon._

 _ **End flashback.**_

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

After that, people started to flock to the company in groups trying to work with the heroes of Menagerie, however, some of them where spies as they were quickly taken care of by Max and Six before they even made it to the elevator.

Thankfully, Ben managed to download a full list of spies from the would be saboteurs and gave the list to Six and Max. Unfortunately, the list keeps getting longer after each capture, but so does the list of questionable business practices that the head of the SDC has done. Unfortunately, they need physical proof that he has done them in order to put him away.

Ben was cut out of his musings when Rex and Six came in with the first spy that they threw out only he was conscious instead of being knocked out like usual.

"Six, why is there a spy here?" Ben asked, entering "Business Mode" as his girlfriend calls it.

"He says that he has a message from Jacques Schnee." Six explained, holding up two envelopes with the Schnee Crest.

"As you may be aware, the Schnee Family holds a annual Yule Day Ball on the night of Yule. My employer has personally written these two invitations to the Ball, you may each bring one guest and a bodyguard if you feel the need to have one." The spy explained as his name was James.

"Hmm... Thank you for bringing these invitations to us and tell your employer we will be attending." Ben replied, thinking of many different ways that they can find proof to put the Lorax wannabe behind bars.

"Six, escort him out, I would like to talk to my partner." Rex stated, giving Ben a small glare.

After Six left, the two made sure that were not any listening devices left behind before getting right to it.

"What are you doing saying that we will go?" Rex demanded.

"Think about it, Rex! If that greedy bastard has any proof of his crimes, then it would be in his house! All we have to do is get inside to either find the proof or make him angry so he will slip up." Ben explained before Amber came in with there lunch.

"Hey boys! Since you two have been working so hard, I made you both something." Amber stated, bringing out a tray of burgers and smoothies, but was ignored.

"Small problem with that I don't know how to dance." Rex stated, hoping that he won't have to go and make a fool of his girlfriend or there company.

"Didn't you say you went to prom?" Amber asked, remembering one of the Human EVO's adventure in his universe.

"No, I went to prom with Noah and a girl he set me up with, but never actually got to dance due to a Rabbit EVO destroying the gym." Rex explained.

"Luckily for you before I was a huntress, I was a dancer so follow me." Amber said dragging him to an empty office.

"Now that is out of the way, I better go speak to Weiss." Ben mumbled, opening a window to fly to Beacon Academy as Jetray.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Team RWBY's dorm room**

Weiss was going over the last semester notes, but anyone looking could tell that she was super bored.

 _'Without the rest of the team, nothing exciting happens around here, I wish something would happen soon.'_ Weiss thought before there was a knock on the door.

"Jaune, I swear if this is another attempt to go out with me, I swear I will freeze you and leave you outside." Weiss said getting up from her chair.

"It's a good thing that I'm not Jaune then." Ben responded in his normal form from the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Weiss asked, opening the door.

"I need to ask you a few things about the Schnee Ball." Ben replied, getting right to the point as held up the invitations.

"Your invited?" Asked Weiss surprised while wondering, _'What is my father up to?'_

Ever since the Menagerie Infection, Weiss has really opened her eyes to the things people like her father have done as it also helped after Ben took her to an all Faunus town in Vale to see just how bad they have it and what her once the great family company has become.

"According to the guy, he personally wrote the invitations. Is there anything we need to know or worry about?" Ben asked, knowing that Jacques is really starting to get on his and Rex's nerves.

"Alright, my father will bring you two into his office to discuss a partnership how he does it I don't know. If the person sells, then they walk away with a lot of money then usually a week later, they are found guilty of some crime or the White Fang would kill them and the money they got disappears." Weiss explained, not at all bothered by the fact that she is helping possibly putting her father behind bars.

"Hmm... That will be useful information, but what happens if they don't sell?" Ben asked since knowing your enemy is half the battle.

"He usually is angry, but after that, the company he wanted to buy either goes bankrupt or a terrible accident happens, the replacement sells the company so you two should not have to worry about that there is only one person who you have to worry about." Weiss answered, getting more angry than usual at the end.

"Who?" Ben asked, curious to know who would he and Rex have to be more worried about than the business tycoon, Jacques Schnee.

"My shit of a brother, Whitley Schnee." Weiss replied, swearing for the first time to Ben's knowledge.

"I didn't know you have a brother." Ben commented.

"He isn't someone that you and Rex want to meet, he is basically a clone of my father in options, but unlike my father who relies on his money and the family name, he is a master manipulator, he will get under your skin and get into your mind, all it takes is one word and he will play you like a puppet on its strings." Weiss warned.

"Alright, it says here that the ball is within two days, that will give us more than enough time for all of us to get ready." Ben stated, already forming a plan.

"All of us?" Weiss asked confusedly.

"I think we both know that Ruby will just make all of us go to the ball." Ben replied, making Weiss nod in agreement.

"Wait, there is one problem! What about Blake? My father won't let a Faunus come within two blocks of the Manor, let alone attend the ball." Weiss pointed out.

"Your father made a mistake with the invitations and it says and I quote, "Any and all guest are allowed to bring one guest and a bodyguard if they feel the need." It is there in black and white, clear as the day your father won't be able to kick her out if he wants to discuss business with us." Ben said pointing out the line.

"Your right, but we need to get started right now! I'll call my father, you get Blake along with the others and get us landing clearance for Atlas." Weiss instructed, making Ben nod his head in agreement.

"Grab what ever you need, I'll pay for everything. And do you know where Blake is?" Ben asked.

"She said something about seeing an old friend in Vale, he runs a bookstore called "Tukson's Book Trade" I think..." Weiss replied, grabbing her Rapier and her suitcase with her dress.

"Great! Now hold on because we are going to go fast." Ben said turning into XLR8, holding her suitcase and letting her climb on his back.

* * *

 **Later in the underground base.**

"What the heck is this about?" Blake asked, annoyed since she was just basically kidnapped right after exiting the bookstore by XLR8 and taken here.

"The six of us are going to the Schnee ball to discuss business with Jacques. Before you say anything, Blake, you will be acting as my Bodyguard." Ben explained, making Yang and Ruby excited.

"That does not explain why I'm here." Azmuth pointed out.

"We need you to hack into one of his computers, preferably the one in his room, the things I've found in the spies memories that can make Zs'Skayr look like a saint, but we have no proof. And since I can't show people memories, we either have to get it straight from his mouth or we'll have to hack his computer. We can't do that since he'll have his eyes on us at all times and that is where you come in, if you don't wanna do it, then that's fine, but this might be the best way to put him in jail and give the Faunus equal rights much easier." Ben explained.

Azmuth stopped to think about this before realizing he was right.

"You're right, but what is your exit strategy for me? I can't use my teleportation technology as the Dust energy is throwing it off." Azmuth explained, not liking the fact that Remnant's Dust technology is interfering with his teleportation channel and teleportation technology on Galvan Prime.

"That is where Six comes in, he will be Rex's bodyguard as he will help you get in and out as this is where Amber comes in, she will wear an ID mask to disguise herself as one of our enemies and will cause a distraction by pretending to be one of our enemies or one of the guests, letting you and Six to get out. Once you have the information, you will upload it to these glasses and Rex's goggles." Ben explained, holding up an innocent looking pair of sunglasses.

"They look like a pair of sunglasses, but actually they're just like Rex's goggles. With the help of Caesar, I was able to replicate them into these glasses with an added camera, microphone, GPS, onboard computer system, etc. And we also made a pair for you, Six." Ben said handing Six a pair.

"Now me and Rex... Where is Rex anyway?" Ben asked before Rex came running out of the elevator and into the Rust Bucket 3

"What was that about?" Ruby asked, worried for her boyfriend as her question was answered when Amber came down with a frown.

"We are not done just yet! You will learn how to dance even if it kills you." Amber stated, walking up the ramp to get him.

"That's what I'm worried about!" Rex shouted, not wanting to get on the Fall Maiden's bad side as even though he sees hers as a second mother figure to him along with Ben.

"As I was saying, Rex and I will pay for everything, here is a credit card for the each of you, it has a maximum Spending Limit of 2,000 Lien each. Use this to buy dresses, makeup, get your hair done except Yang I'll do it for you. Blake, I know you don't want to do this, but don't hide your ears. If someone has a problem, then tell them that you are my bodyguard and if they're still causing problems, then come to get me or Yang." Ben finished before getting in the Rust Bucket 3 to make preparations.

* * *

 **Kingdom of Atlas**

 **Two hours later.**

"Unidentified aircraft! You are entering Atlas airspace! State the purpose of your intentions of entering this airspace or be prepared to be shot down." a woman said over the radio.

"I called in a few hours ago, stating that we will be landing here for a few days due to being invited to the Schnee Yule Ball. Our landing codes are 073104." Ben answered, feeling rather calmly about being threatened to be shot down.

"Processing, now one second please…. Ah, Here it is! Welcome to the Kingdom Atlas, Mr. Tennyson and Mr. Salazar! Thank you for saving my mother on Menagerie." the woman replied over the radio.

"Your Welcome and have a good day miss." Rex replied back.

After landing and hiding all the alien technology and weapons they left behind in the Rust Bucket 3, they all took a cab to there Hotel.

It was clear that the boys spare no expense to show just how much money they have to rub it in the face of the CEO of the SDC.

The lobby room alone was bigger than most peoples houses with a total of six diamond chandeliers hanging from the ceiling with the finest silk carpets leading from the front desk to the main door.

"Hello, I'm checking in under the name Benjamin Tennyson and Ricardo Salazar with guests." Ben told the man.

"Aw, yes, welcome Mr. Tennyson, Mr. Salazar, and Guests. Here are your room Keys for the guests while here are the Penthouse suite keys. We do hope you enjoy your stay here at the Atlas mountain Hotel." the man replied, giving his customers a small bow.

After finding there rooms, the the girls plus Six and Azmuth learned that they rented out the entire West Wing of the hotel, giving them complete privacy unless room service is called.

As everyone got settled in there rooms, they all went up to Ben's Penthouse room where he was waiting for them in the dining room area with some projectors and computers.

"Alright everyone, get comfortable, 'cause this will take a while." Ben stated, lifting his hand so Azmuth could jump on the table.

"As you're already aware, the SDC ball is in two days. That gives us plenty of time to go over the same plan." Ben explained, wanting everyone to remember the plan.

"The Schnee Annual Yule Ball is the one time of year when all the stockholders and with all the Dust Foreman of every Dust mine along with potential sponsors, gathered up under the same roof. Security is tight enough to make Fort Knox look like a jewelry box, as there is one way in and one way out, Invasion only, no exceptions. Our primary target is Jacques Schnee while his computer is our secondary target, that is the one that we'll focus on since he keeps it in his room, no weapons allowed except for bodyguards and military or security personnel, even they must be registered and authorized by Jacques himself." Rex explained, making everyone nod their head as they all remembered the plan.

"If we're not allowed weapons, then how will we fight if something goes wrong?" Ruby asked, nervous since she is garbage without her Crescent Rose.

Even though Rex, Ben, and her half-sister had helped her by teaching how to fight without her weapon, she still has a long way to go before she can beat anyone with a fist.

"I will still have the Ultimatrix and Rex will have his Nanites. Now anymore Questions?" Ben asked, getting no responses.

"Good, now here is the plan." Ben began, pulling up a 3D map of the Schnee Mansion.

"Now as Rex said, there is one way in and one way out, three hundred guests, Over four hundred guards, one night, and one objective. One mistake could land us in jail with our Huntsmen careers destroyed, Kirby and Azmuth handed over to the Atlas Military never to be seen again. So timing is _**everything!**_ " Ben finished, stressing the last word out.

"This plan comes in five stages. Stage 1: Entrance. Rex, and I along with Weiss, our dates, and bodyguards will enter the manor." Ben stated, zooming in on the Manor.

"Blake, at this point you will still wear your bow until I say so, once we are inside, take it off, this will make security and our target himself try to make you leave. Knowing how he acts while in public, he will try to make her leave peacefully until we go into Stage 2: The Trap. When we point out that the invasions he personally wrote said that we can bring a bodyguard if we feel the need to have one in front of everyone. Now since he is in public, he will have no choice but to allow her to stay, now thanks to Weiss, we now know he does not talk business until after the first dance and dinner which takes us into Stage 3: Blending In. After we dance for a little bit, we will try to find a place to drop Azmuth off, who will be in either Yang's purse or my pocket or hat, I would prefer you to be in Yang's purse, this way they can't search it. After the dance portion of the ball, dinner is served, but be careful! I would not put it past Jacques to try and put something in our food or drinks, so don't eat or drink anything until it has been scanned by our glasses or Rex's goggles!" Ben explained before showing an image of the ballroom.

"After the food has been served, he will bring us into his study to try and buy from us that is when we go into Stage 4: History Search. By this time, Azmuth you would've found a way to the computer with the help of Six, who will take out the guards using this." Ben added, pulling out a clear container of gas.

"I went Gutrot and made this. I call it "Shut Down." You breathe this in, and you will be knocked out and forget the last twenty four hours. It targets the part of the brain that processes memories within the frontal lobe, creating an experience similar to laughing gas on a much larger scale." Ben explained, handing the container to Six.

"While we're doing that, Amber will be ready to cause a distraction in case we need an escape, taking us into Stage 5: The After Party. After we refused to sell, we began making our way to the exit to leave with our bodyguards. And once we leave the place and meet at the rendezvous point, I will fly back to pick you all up, and that is when Amber causes the distraction. After you are in the clear, I will return for Amber saying how I have been tracking this criminal down for weeks then take her to jail. And thus, we enter Stage 6: The Evening Star. That is when we fly back and celebrated our first Christmas together." Ben finished as they went over the plan again.

"Any questions?" Rex asked, getting silence in response.

"Good. Weiss, you will stay here for now, we don't want your father to know that you're here just yet, Six, I want you to see if there are any blind spots within the manor's, security in case we need to get inside sooner, Blake, keep an eye out for any White Fang activity here. I want nothing to interfere with the plan, Yang and Ruby, stay out of trouble, we don't have Ozpin here to get us out of trouble, Amber, you keep Teaching Rex who to dance, and-." Ben said before he was cut off by the sound of movement coming from his and Yang's shared room.

"Shh! Someone is listening in..." Ben whispered, changing into Big Chill as he flew into the room to see his unpacked suitcase to be moving.

"That had better be a rat hiding in my suitcase," Ben mumbled, having a good idea of what it's in his suitcase more accurately who was in his suitcase.

He opened his suitcase to reveal Zwei, Ship, and Kirby (who was wearing Roman's Hat) sitting on his trench coat that he is going to use for the ball.

Before Ben could scold the bite sized misfits, his Scroll started to vibrate, showing that Julie was calling.

"Ben, I can't find Kirby anywhere in the building or in the mines! Plus, Ship and Zwei have gone missing too!" Julie panicked over the call.

"Don't worry, Julie, I have a pretty good idea of where the three are." Ben replied, glaring at the three before hanging up.

"Guys, we got three stowaways two of them of the pet variety." Ben explained, opening the door letting the three out.

"Zwei, what are you doing here?" Yang asked before she saw Kirby coming out still wearing Roman's Hat while looking ashamed.

"KIRBY XIAO LONG TENNYSON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Amber demanded, angry that her nephew stowed away in her son's suitcase along with his dog friends.

"We were playing hide and seek with Aunt Julie until we started moving, I was too scared to move." Kirby replied with some tears from being yelled at.

"Kirby, we're not mad, we're just shocked, in fact, this could actually work even better!" Ben exclaimed, getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Azmuth asked.

"Think about it, not only we'll put Jacques in a bad light, but also make our company look good! What looks better than a family." Ben explained.

"My father won't let Kirby inside." Weiss said, pointing out the fact that her father _**hates**_ non humans.

"So he would leave a "defenseless" child outside where anyone could kidnap him in front of witnesses?" Ben asked, smirking at her.

While most people in Atlas don't like Faunus or Aliens in this case, most would never think of harming a child.

"He does care about his image, so keeping a guest child outside or at home with no supervision in front of witnesses would make him look bad." Blake replied, knowing that Jacques is a highly influential individual in Remnant which does explain the fact he has to keep up his public image due to his wealth and connection to Atlas.

"Alright. Now Ship, fuse with Kirby's watch, this way he will have someone to keep an eye on him and don't be afraid to go full Battle Suit Mode. Zwei, while we're at the party, you must stay out of site! If you're caught, then they will call animal control and kick the rest of us out." Ben instructed, getting nods from the two smartest dogs.

"Kirby, while we're at the party, you will do exactly as we say without question. If I or the others tell you to do something, you do it!" Ben added seriously, making Kirby salute like Penny.

"Alright. Now Girls besides Weiss, go out and explore, and Amber, try not to kill Rex while teaching him how to dance." Ben finished, getting nods from them in return.

* * *

 **Two days later.**

"Everyone ready for tonight?" Ben asked, wearing the same outfit that he used to interview his employees on the first day wearing Roman's Hat.

"I'm ready." Weiss replied, wearing a short, white, sleeveless dress with cutouts on both sides of her waist. The yoke of the dress is translucent mesh, and she also wears white pumps.

"Let's get this over with; I want to celebrate Kirby's first Christmas!" Yang said wearing a short, white, halter neck dress with a pale gray hem and white pumps.

"If all goes according to plan, then we'll be eating dinner at home with Dad and the others." Ruby added, wearing a short, red, sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black trim along the bottom. The bodice of the dress is split vertically to the sash and laced with black lacing. The yoke of the dress is translucent mesh with an opaque collar and hem, as well as opaque lines connecting the collar to her shoulders. She also wears black stockings and pumps.

"Just to be safe let's go over the plan one more time." Rex stated, wearing his own trench coat with a top hat.

 **(Just look up Baron Jordan's Finery Outfit from Assassin's Creed: Syndicate.)**

"Six and I are to act as your bodyguards so we can sneak Azmuth to a computer so he can find any criminal activities to put him and the others in jail." Blake replied, wearing her trench coat that was Upgraded with the help of Jury Rigg and Upgrade, giving it almost perfect camouflage.

"I'm here to make sure Whitley does not cause any complications." Weiss said already dreading seeing her younger brother.

"If things go south, I am to cause a distraction so you all can get out until Ben comes back claiming I am a Criminal that he has been tracking." Amber said holding Azmuth's I.D. Mask.

"And Kirby, what are you going to do?" Ben asked seriously.

"I am to stay with you and Mommy, Uncle Rex or one of my Aunts." Kirby replied with his own black bow tie that Yang insisted he needed to wear.

"Good. Now the Limo is waiting." Ben said leading the way.

"Where to, sir?" the Driver asked.

"To the Schnee Manor and if you get us there under 30 minutes, I will give you a thousand Lien." Rex answered, making the driver nod his head at the amount of money he's going to receive.

* * *

 **Schnee Family Home**

 **20 minutes later...**

"Thank You and here is your check, we won't be needing your services for the rest of the night." Rex replied, handing the driver the thousand Lien check he promised.

"Thank you, sir, and have a nice night!" The driver replied, driving off.

"Alright. Now remember the plan and this will be all over." Ben stated, walking up to the guard.

"Names and invitations please." The no named Guard stated.

"Here you go, the CEO's of Heroes United: Dust & Shipping Company with Guests and Bodyguards." Ben replied, holding up the invitations.

"Ah, Here you go! Just go right in and Miss Schnee, your father wishes to speak with you when the ball is over." The Guard replied until he saw Kirby, making his eyes widen.

"And please keep an eye on him, we have orders to kick him out if he is seen. So if he is seen, I will tell the boss that you used your powers to sneak him in." The guard added, lowering his glasses to show this is serious.

"Thank you. If you get fired, call us and we'll get you a job, assuming that you're not a spy for this guy." Ben replied, giving him a business card before walking to the entrance in the courtyard.

The courtyard outside of the home is surrounded by archways, with a large fountain at the end. The fountain has the Schnee emblem on it with wings around it. It has two gardens with small hedges with the stone ground having flower symbols engraved in them. The view from this location shows the manor to be three story's.

Walking inside to reveal the Schnee Family Home's interior is white with blue and gray accents and frequent use of columns and arches in the architecture. Most rooms and hallways have white or pale blue walls, a gray ceiling, and a white reflective tile floor.

The room itself was full of rich people in expensive suits and fancy dresses, all talking to one another with no one seemingly noticing the 8 appeared in the Room.

 **(9 If you count Azmuth hiding in Blake's Hood.)**

All seemed like this was going to go on for a minute until the host himself came down a wide stairway with curved balconies on both sides that allows passage to the ground floor. At the top of this stairway is a paned triptych of arched windows, and on both sides of the stairway stand enormous white suits of armor. The floor at the bottom of the steps bears a large, blue, circular pattern decorated with the Schnee snowflake emblem in various places. The ceiling of this room bears the same blue, circular pattern.

The host was a man with gray-white hair, a pale complexion, a large gray mustache, and eyes that are a cold blue color.

He is seen wearing a pure white double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket, underneath which he wears a blue dress shirt, vest, and a gray-white tie, and he has a silver-colored ring on his right hand.

This is Jacques Schnee, President of the Schnee Dust Company and the father of Weiss, Winter, and Whitley Schnee.

"Welcome to this year's annual Schnee Yule Ball! Tonight, I would like to welcome our two special guests: The Hero's of Menagerie and the CEO's of Hero's United: Dust and Shipping Company: Benjamin Tennyson and Ricardo Salazar. Please, come forward." Jacques asked, almost sounding very excited to meet them.

Smirking, the two walk up with Ben carrying Kirby in one arm and his other arm wrapped around Yang's arm while Rex did the same with Ruby.

"Hello, please to meet you." Ben greeted, shaking his hand formally.

"Please to meet you as well, but may I ask why the Alien is here?" Jacques asked with a _**very**_ small edge in his voice that most people would miss.

"Alien? Ben, do you see an Alien anywhere?" Yang asked, looking everywhere for little green men from Mars.

"I think he means our _**son,** **Kirby...**_ "Ben answered, stressing the last two words.

"I think you are right, sis, I mean he is so cute that it's out of this world." Ruby added before she realized what she said.

'Oh my Oum! I've been corrupted!' Ruby thought, horrified that she'd been corrupted by her older half-sister's terrible puns.

"Very true! He needed a little work what a kid doesn't? But we love him as our own." Ben said giving Kirby a small kiss on his head before bringing his girlfriend into a three way hug.

"Kirby, what do you say to the man for inviting us?" Rex asked his nephew.

"Thank You for in- In- In- letting us come over." Kirby replied cutely, making the crowd awe at his cuteness.

"Your welcome, but he was not invited! The invitation only said one guest." Jacques stated, as the group entered Stage Two.

"So you're saying that we should leave a _**defenseless** _child alone outside?" Blake asked, keeping her hood up enough to hide her Faunus heritage.

"That is not what I'm saying and lower your hood while inside." Jacques replied after hearing the crowd mumbling.

Smirking on the inside, Blake slowly removed her hood to reveal her Cat ears to the crowd, making Jacques scowl a little.

"I don't recognize your face, are you from the White Fang here to kill me?" Jacques asked, signaling for the guards to come just incase.

"No, she is my bodyguard, since the Fang does have a history of attacking the manor during events like this." Ben answered, making Jacques frown even more.

"Very well! The alien may stay, but it must be under supervision at all times." Jacques stated, secretly scowling that Kirby must be made into a weapon.

"Alright. Kirby, you must stay with Mommy or Aunt Ruby when Daddy is busy." Ben said looking right into his son's eyes.

"Ok, Daddy." Kirby replied, hugging Ben's face since he was still in his arms.

"Now that is out of the way, let the ball begin." Jacques finished, leading everyone to the ballroom.

The ballroom was taken out of a Knight's dream with a painting of a Dragon being stained over a mountain top, but a knight in armor missing his helmet to show his white flowing hair and so much Kindness in his eyes for all the people of the world on the celling.

"The painting is of my Father-in-Law killing the Grimm that was terrorizing our Kingdom before he had passed away 19 years ago." Jacques explained, signaling for the band to start playing.

"Kirby, stay with Aunt Weiss. If you are good, then I will let you pick out a toy." Ben stated, knowing that he will be good anyway.

"Ok, have fun Mommy and Daddy." Kirby said running over to his Aunt Weiss.

"Now let's Dance." Yang said walking to the dance floor with her boyfriend.

* * *

 **After the dance.**

After an hour of dancing, the two couples had decided to have dinner for the night.

Walking over to the dinner side before they where escorted to the head table by a boy with white hair and light blue eyes with a fair complexion as his hair is mostly pushed to left, although he does have a cowlick.

The boy is fairly tall with a slender build.

His attire consists of a short-sleeved white dress shirt, the sleeves fastened just above his elbows by navy blue cuffs, each with twin gold buttons. Over his untucked shirt he wears a light blue vest, with a black handkerchief in his right breast pocket. He also wears a black necktie, navy blue trousers and black dress shoes.

He seems very formal about his attire and his posture. He usually has at least one hand behind his back.

This is Whitley Schnee Weiss and Winter's youngest Brother, but unlike them, he has no know form of combat or Aura training.

"I would like you to follow me to the head table." Whitley said sounding very polite.

Walking over, they saw Jacques already there talking to Ironwood wearing his usual outfit with Winter standing behind them with a scowl when she saw her brother, but smiled when she saw the boys and her sister.

"Hello Winter, how have you been adjusting?" Rex asked, hoping that she is ok since the Menagerie Infection.

"I've had been doing well since Menagerie. Thank you for asking." Winter replied with a small flinch at the mention.

"Are the memories resurfacing?" Rex asked since it's rare, but some people do get flashbacks to when they where EVOs.

"Yes, I see everything that I had done and I do mean everything." Winter answered, looking Ben dead in the eyes.

"So you saw the fight with Infernus, I'm glad the Nanites also infected my Semblance forms too or I don't think that I've could have stopped you without going Way Big and killing you." Ben replied, glad that he was able to save her.

"But how come you didn't become a mindless monster like I did?" Winter asked.

"Back when I was ten, one of my forms became self-aware and somehow escaped, he tried to possess my body after he was defeated and was stripped of his mind due to my great-grandfather added something within my original watch and the others that came after it. In other words, I cannot be minded control." Ben explained to the Specialist.

"Sounds a little too convenient to me." Ironwood added.

"Don't even suggest that we created that wave, if they stay that way for too long, then they've would become what we call permanent EVOs. There is no known cure for a permanently infected." Rex replied.

"If you did not create the wave, then who did?" Whitley asked, his tone filled with curiosity.

"There was no sign of fingerprints, but there were these." Rex answered, pulling out a clear cylinder jar with clear white Nanites floating all around.

"Are those what I think they are?" Winter asked, now afraid of the microscopic machines that are inside the jar Rex was holding.

"These are the Dead Nanites that belong to the one who started the Wave: The Alpha Nanite." Rex replied, making mental notes on how he and Ben are going to stop the rogue Nanite.

"Are we are in danger?" Ruby asked, not wanting to be turned into an EVO.

"No. The only use this thing has is a paperweight. I brought these to you General because we can't track him ourselves. If he can make one Nanite wave, then he can make a second. So I want you to use the tiny amount of energy to track him down, but be warned, if you try to replicate it, then it will explode, taking out anyone within half a mile." Rex answered, assuring his girlfriend that she won't be turned into an EVO.

"Fine, we'll find him and destroy him." The General replied, getting up and leaving.

Winter stayed behind to whisper something in the Human Shapeshifter's ear.

"Your secret is safe with me, but please don't use my family's semblance in public like that again." Winter whispered, leaving a shocked Ben behind.

 _'She must have had eyes on the back of her head.'_ Ben thought, worried that the senior Ice Queen might tell the General about his watch.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" Ben asked the CEO of the SDC.

"Straight to the point, I like that. After dinner, I would like to invite the both of you to my Study to discuss a business proposition." Jacques answered, ordering a steak off the menu.

"Very well, and Kirby let me see your food." Ben added, grabbing Kirby's Turkey legs before he could take a bite.

Changing to Tatsurion since he has a Nose that can detect Poisons much better than Wildmutt or Blitzwolfer before his eyes narrowed in anger.

Pulling out his Gatling gun and one rocket arm he pointed at the president of the SDC getting everyone's attention.

 **"IF THIS IS A JOKE, THEN IM NOT LAUGHING!"** Tatsurion shouted, wanting nothing more than to kill the man who tried to _ **poison**_ his son.

"What are you talking about?" Jacques asked, honestly confused.

 **"SOMEONE TRIED TO POISON MY SON, EITHER YOU ORDERED YOUR STAFF TO DO IT OR THEY ACTED ON THERE OWN! EITHER WAY, I WILL PERSONALLY THROW THEM INTO A CELL FOR ATTEMPTED MURDER!"** Tatsurion roared.

"I assure you, that I didn't order anything of the sort." Jacques replied, "telling the truth."

"You might not have, but someone tried to kill my baby." Yang added, holding her son tightly.

"Even If this Tetrodotoxin won't kill him, it will make him **_extremely_** sick! Three days after the Menagerie Incident, we tried 19 different restaurants to see how people would react to his presence. 9 kicked us out, 8 tried to poison him, one succeeded by somehow getting their hands on illegal Cyanide pills, and only one welcomed him with open arms! So you see why I am very angry!?" Ben stated, growling like a lion protecting its cub.

 **(Tetrodotoxin is a type of puffer fish poison that is 1,200 times more poisonous than Cyanide. There is enough toxin in one pufferfish to kill 30 adult humans, and there is no known antidote.)**

Jacques called over a guard, getting everyone's attention.

"You, escort the puffer fish cook off my property and tell him that I will be taking him to court for trying to poison a guest child, drag him out kicking and screaming if you must." Jacques instructed, getting the guard to nod their heads as he began to escort the cook out of the Schnee Manor.

"Let get this over with so I can celebrate Kirby's First Christmas with our Family." Tatsurion stated before turning back to normal as he still glared at the man.

Jacques then lead the two down one long hallway with nature paintings that exclusively use white, gray, and pale blue colors. Running the length of each hallway is a long blue rug with white floral designs, and along the walls are occasional black armchairs and glass coffee tables with metal frames.

Lining the walls of every room and hallway are black sconces with pale blue teardrop beads hanging from them, topped with white candles. Across the ceiling of each hallway is a series of chandeliers, each made up of a metal ring with an upside-down semi-transparent dome on the bottom, blue teardrop beads hanging from it, and candles around the edge of the ring surrounding a white cylinder in the center. When lit, the candles on the sconces and chandeliers emit a white-blue flame.

The hallway that runs alongside the piano room has the entrance to Jacques' study and bears a portrait of the Schnee family. The portrait appears to have been made when Weiss, Winter and Whitley were children. Their mother has a stern expression on her face, while their father's expression is neutral. Winter and Weiss are frowning sadly, and Whitley is smiling brightly. In this portrait, Jacques' dark hair is graying. Above the door to Jacques' study is a crest-like design consisting of curving, leafy lines around an eight-pointed starburst shape.

"I see where Weiss gets her looks from..." Rex whispered to Ben.

"True. But I can't help but wonder what was going on when the painting was made." Ben whispered in reply before walking inside.

The interior of Jacques' study is vastly different in appearance from the rest of the household. The floor is dark wood, rather than tile, and the blue beads hanging from the black sconces are crystal-shaped, rather than teardrop. The side walls are lined with wooden bookshelves.

The front wall, where the entrance is, is covered in blue wallpaper patterned with the same symbol found above the study's door in the hallway. This wallpaper is also found in the top border of the wooden back wall, near the dark brown ceiling. The symbol can also be found along the bottoms of the windows just under the ceiling along the side walls, as well as in a pattern on the light blue rug that runs the length of the room.

The bookshelves are decorated with framed maps, a framed portrait, dark gray bookends shaped like wolf heads with light blue crystals for the eyes, various awards, and a round gray clock. There is a ladder leaned up against the left shelves. In the middle of the room is an ovular glass coffee table with a chess board resting on it. On one side of the coffee table is a black couch, and on the other side is a pair of black armchairs, one of which has a black footrest in front of it. Near the couch is a tall metal lamp with dangling strings of light blue circles, in varying lengths, acting as the lampshade. Hanging above this sitting area is a chandelier made up of three tiers of metal rings, shrinking in size with each lower tier. Each ring has dangling strings of light blue circles, and hanging from the middle of the lowest ring are four light blue prisms.

The back end of the study is raised slightly above the rest, with three small steps leading up to it. Here, Jacques' desk can be found. Atop this desk is a small lamp of the same style as the one near the couch, a mat for the papers he writes on, a pen holder, a couple of books and a single framed photograph of Whitley. Behind the desk is a portrait of Jacques from his younger years, when his hair was black and his mustache was thinner. Behind him, in the portrait, is the symbol from above his study's door. On either side of this portrait are landscape paintings that exclusively use varying shades of blue. Beneath the portraits is a shelf with books and a stack of paper. The seat behind the desk is a black office chair.

After everyone took a seat, they sat in silence for two minutes before Papa Schnee started talking.

"You two are the biggest Dust company besides the SDC with profits being maximized to levels rivaling my company. But you two are just children still in school, so I am offering to buy Hero's United: Dust & Shipping Company for 10 Billion Lien each." Jacques stated, wanting nothing more than to have no other Dust Company rival his as the SDC is a monopoly.

The two looked at each other with stern serious expressions before bursting out laughing.

"10 billion?! That is cheap! Change to us now!" Ben replied, still laughing as he wasn't falling for it.

"Yeah, right! As if he would really give us 10 billion each." Rex added before they calmed down, getting serious.

"No, we won't sell. You would just use our company to make life for the Faunus even more difficult." Rex replied, knowing that Jacques was trying to lie.

"Gentleman, I swear to you I won't." Jacques lied, trying to make the boys believe him.

"I don't believe you, I went to work for you in those mines before we opened our company, and I have to say I'm very _**disgusted**_ by the conditions that the Faunus have to work in." Ben said, as his green eyes dangerously started to glow Anodite Pink.

"I'm just putting those filthy animals in there place." Jacques retorted before he was blinded by a flash of green light.

When the light cleared, Ben was sitting on his desk as Monkey King.

"Guess what? I can be one of the filthy animals so because you officially stated your opinion on the Faunus race we will not sell to you today or ever." Monkey King before changing back and leaving.

"Ben, it's time to go! I've found something that you're not going to like." Azmuth stated through his mike located in Ben's sunglasses that were resting on his hat.

"Alright. Amber, initiate stage-" Ben began before they heard a scream from the ballroom.

* * *

 **Schnee Manor Ballroom**

Running to the ballroom, they saw Weiss and Whitley standing over the woman from the picture passed out on the ground with a broken wine glass in her hand.

She is a tall and fair-skinned woman with slate-blue eyes and wears her hair in a low ponytail over her left shoulder. Her attire consists of a white cravat secured by a silver brooch set with a red stone; as well as a light purple jacket with light sleeves, and a wide belt around her waist.

This is Willow Schnee. Weiss, Winter, and Whitley's Mother. And, Jacques's Wife.

"Everyone, back up! I also qualify as a doctor!" Ben stated, checking her pulse before turning into AmpFibian.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked, worried for her mother.

"Her pulse is failing! Even when you're passed out, your body shuts down, but your mind is still active. All I have to do is connect to the neural processors located in her brain to find out what's wrong with her body." the Amperi explained before putting a tentacle on her head.

Putting his tentacle on her head, AmpFibian found the source of her problem.

He discovered that she's suffering from a severe heart attack along with a shut down in the kidney and liver from over drinking.

"Not good! She is suffering from a heart attack along with kidney and liver failure. Everyone will be absolutely silent or she will die." AmpFibian warned, changing into another electric alien form that he unlocked during his time in Rex's Universe.

In AmpFibian's place was a thick, muscular sasquatch-like alien. He has white, gray, and blue fur, along with a reddish-pink face, and pointed eyebrows. He also has green eyes with black pupils. He has metallic gray circular bolts on the back of his hands and on his lower jaw and wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

This is Shocksquatch, a Gimlinopithecus from the planet Pattersonea, and the alien that Ben unlocked during his fight with the Alpha Nanite in the Bug Jar in Rex's Universe.

Rubbing his hands together, Shocksquatch quickly generated a strong amount of lightning for 30 seconds before pushing it through Willow Schnee.

"CLEAR!" Shocksquatch shouted, putting his electrically charged hands on her chest, making her body jerk, waking her up in the process.

Smirking because he knew it was working, Shocksquatch quickly changed into Upgrade, coating her in the same armor that Ship can make so he can fix her kidneys and liver without revealing the Ultimatrix to everyone.

"What are you doing to my mother, you Dolt?!" Weiss demanded, looking at the Galvanic Mechamorph for answers.

"Saving her life! Activate Genetic Repair! Yes I wish to do this!" Upgrade commanded, giving the Ultimatrix permission to initiate the Repair Genetic Damage Function.

In a flash of green light that blinded everyone, the light died down to reveal Willow looking better than she was in her previous years.

"W-What just happened?" Willow asked, her voice sounding just like Winter.

"You had a severe heart attack along with kidney and liver failure. I had to restart your heart along with genetically repairing both your kidneys and liver." Upgrade explained as he turned back to normal.

"Well than I purpose a toast to my savior." Willow stated, grabbing another Champagne glass before it was taken by Ben.

"Don't even think about it! Yes, I fixed your liver and kidneys, but unfortunately, they were so badly damaged, I had to revert them, completely giving you brand new ones. So right now they are about the size of a newborn. Your body will fix it, but it will take nine months if you drink one drop of alcohol before the nine months is over, then you will die." Ben warned, keeping it far away from Willow.

"But I need it!" Willow begged, still trying to reach for it.

"No, you need help with your addiction! You so much as a take one sip, you will die! Think about how this will affect your family! You have been drinking for years out of sadness! Why I don't know and I don't care! You will not touch one drop of alcohol for the next nine months, even if I have to destroy every drop of alcohol within Atlas then so be it!" Ben stated, pouring the Champagne into the trash.

"How do you know that?" Jacques asked, glaring at the green eyed hero.

"Because before we hire someone, I read their mind to make sure that they're not a spy or going to cause trouble around the company. I have a form for almost anything now, the only thing I don't have is anything that is Omnipotent." Ben replied, letting him know he knows all about the spies he sent to infiltrate his company.

"So you invaded there privacy?" Whitley asked, trying to manipulate the hero.

"No, I give them a choice I make sure they are not a spy by doing it I don't hire them simply as that after all we wouldn't want anyone to sabotage the company from the inside." Ben replied, glaring at Whitley as his manipulation will not work on him.

"Now you are not to have one drop if you do then you will die if you get the urge, then chew gum or find a hobby." Ben finished, seeing Blake and Six coming down the stairs.

"Now if you will excuse us it is time for us to leave." Ben added, changing into XLR8 as he took everyone back to the hotel then to the Rust Bucket 3.

"Wait, Weiss! Before you go, I need to ask you something." Willow said just before XLR8 took Weiss.

"Please be fast! I want to celebrate Kirby's first Christmas." XLR8 stated, wanting his son to enjoy his first Christmas in Remnant.

After going to an empty room with two chairs right across from each other, it was clear that Willow had planned for something like this.

"Weiss, I know I have not been the best mother nor have I been there for you but I wish to change that if you want me to." Willow explained before she was brought into a hug.

"I would love that, but only if you stop drinking. It's ok every once in awhile, but please don't drink like you use to." Weiss replied, not wanting her mother to become an alcoholic again and silently wanting to thank Ben for saving her.

"I'll try to, but I have one important question for you." Willow stated seriously.

"What's that?" Weiss asked curiously.

"When are you going to give me a grandchild?" Willow asked her daughter.

"MOM! YOU JUST RUINED THIS EMOTIONAL MOMENT!" Weiss screamed, blushing a little in embarrassment.

"What? Winter is too busy working in the Military, Whitley is too young and I don't even think he likes girls, so when am I getting my grandchild?" Willow asked, still smiling at her embarrassed daughter.

"MOM, YOU JUST CANNOT ASK THAT!" Weiss screamed again in reply, blushing like her leader's outfit.

"I'm just kidding! But in all seriousness, give me a grandchild before you take over the company." Willow said getting up from her chair.

"Ben, get me out of here before my dad tries to talk to me!" Weiss demanded as Jacques was coming to them.

* * *

 **Salem's Domain**

 **Salem's Large Conference Room, Salem's Castle**

Inside Salem's personal castle located in her personal domain that is hidden and located somewhere in the World Remnant, the Air Rider foot soldiers from N.M.E. were working on a Monster Transporter or Monster Delivery System that was being installed right in the center of Salem's long purple crystal table in her conference room.

"What is going on?" a tall middle aged man asked as he has a slim build and slightly tanned skin along with short black and gray hair as well as a mustache and green eyes.

He wears a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie. His pants are the same color as his overcoat. His yellow-buttoned undercoat and finger-less gloves match his cordovan shoes, under which he wears yellow socks.

This is Doctor Arthur Watts, a former and disgraced Atlas scientist as he is one of Salem's top associates.

"It is not our place to question her grace." a pale man replied as he has gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail.

He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is crisscrossed with prominent scars and his arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces.

He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. On each earlobe is a silver, ring-shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear is another matching earring.

his animal trait as a Faunus is a scorpion stinger which protrudes from his back. When not in use, he disguises it by wrapping it around his belt. His eyes can also change color from gold to purple.

This is Tyrian Callows, a Scorpion Faunus with a borderline insane obsession and extreme loyalty to Salem as he even refers to her as a goddess.

"What she does doesn't matter so long as our Goal is complete..." a tall and muscular middle-aged man said, shown towering over Adam Taurus's height who stands 6'4". He has short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes.

He wears a two-tone olive green coat over a black 3/4 sleeve shirt, and a large belt. His pants are black, with a pouch strapped to each pants leg, and his boots are brown with white fronts. His hairy arms appear to have some scars near the edges of his sleeves.

This is Hazel Rainart, one of Salem's associates as he has a personal vendetta against Ozpin, blaming him for the death of his sister, Gretchen Rainart, as she attended Beacon Academy to become a Huntress against his wishes.

As a result, she tragically lost her life on a training mission.

Gretchen's death had a profound impact on her brother, leaving him a broken and vengeful man who is clearly still grieving despite the untold number of years since her passing.

"I personally don't care what is going on. All I all care about is the fact that the Fall Maiden's powers are acting up again..." a young woman added with ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes.

While her fingernails are painted dark red, she wears lipstick and violet eyeshadow. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees.

There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists.

She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wears a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg.

On her upper back, in the keyhole of her dress, she has a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside. Whenever she uses the Dust that is sewn into her dress, the designs on the arms, back, and chest glow bright orange as her eyes and earrings also glow.

This is Cinder Fall, the one who was responsible for the Dust Thefts in Vale and was the one who stole the other half of Amber's Fall Maiden powers.

"Quiet. We are about to see if this works." Salem stated, pushing a button on a button control panel that was also installed into her throne, opening the communication with N.M.E.

Pushing the button to reveal it was a success by showing the N.M.E. Sales Guy with a smirk.

"Hello, your grace. I see the Monster Delivery System has been perfectly installed. Would you like me to send you a monster?" Sale asked the Grimm Master.

"No thanks. I'm just seeing if this works." Salem replied before the Monster Delivery System turned on, beginning to transport something as data to the Grimm Master's castle.

When it died down, it revealed to be a flip phone like the one Sale has.

"This is a Nightmare Enterprises flip phone, use this day or night and we will send you a monster without having to call by the transporter." Sale explained before hanging up.

"The world is about to change...rejoice knowing that you chose the right side." Salem muttered, walking to her personal quarters to think.

* * *

 **Back with Team 10 and Team RWBY.**

Everyone gathered in the party room with a Christmas tree in the center with presents all around the tree and a large table for everyone to sit comfortably.

Everyone was there to have a good time even Raven was there for Kirby's first Christmas with a camera ready.

"Hi, Blake! have you started to make me a grandchild yet?" Kali asked her daughter, causing Blake to blush darkly.

"MOM, NOT NOW!" Blake screamed, folding her Cat ears down in embarrassment.

"You can have a grandchild after I get one." Raven added, deciding to join in on the fun with teasing her own daughter.

"MOM, NOT YOU TOO!" Yang added, screaming in reply and blushing so hard in embarrassment, that her mom also decided to tease her about wanting grandchildren.

 _'What is it with every mom we met have an obsession with Grandchildren?'_ Rex thought, not wanting to think about it.

"Anyway, let's gather around for the photo." Taiyang stated, setting up the camera.

Getting ready, everyone gathered around with Yang and Ben holding Kirby with everyone getting close.

In a flash, everyone was replaced with a picture frame of the picture itself located on Ben's and Rex's desk.

* * *

 **Omake: Carol of the Bells: Kirby's First Christmas.**

 **Xiao Long-Rose Family Home**

We see the room that Ben had made for Kirby with the help of Jury Rigg at the Xiao Long-Rose Family Home.

The room's interior was painted yellow and green on the opposite ends of the wall with both parent's respective symbols on each side.

The wall was covered with Kirby's paintings that he made of his Damily with his favorite being right above his bed, the painting of his Mom holding him while his Dad was hugging both of them.

We now see Kirby sleeping in his Rocket-shaped Bed with his teddy, nightcap, and favorite yellow star pink blanket, wrapped around his little body, keeping him warm.

Kirby would have slept through the whole day if not for his parents coming in to celebrate his first Christmas.

"Kirby...it's time to get up." Yang whispered, wanting him to wake up and enjoy his first Christmas.

"5 more minutes, Mommy..." Kirby whined, turning over in his bed.

"If you don't hurry up, then Aunt Nora is going to eat all the Pancakes." Ben warned, making Kirby bolt up and run down stairs to the table in the kitchen.

"Is Nora really coming here?" Yang asked, hoping that she is not.

Call her selfish, but she wants to spend this Christmas without anyone except her half-sister, Rex, Ben, and Kirby, but she will not spend it without anyone else dammit.

"She was until I told her that I would make her a pancake the size of Yatsuhashi. How she knows we're going to have pancakes, I will never know." Ben replied.

"Let's go before he eats all the pancakes." Yang said going down stairs to see everyone was down in the kitchen, waiting patiently for them.

"Now that we're all here, let's dig in!" Ruby exclaimed, eating her chocolate chip pancakes.

 **Living Room**

After breakfast, everyone gathered in the living room around the Christmas tree and under it was full of presents.

"Mommy, why are their presents under the tree?" Kirby asked confusedly.

"Well you see, Kirby, today is a day what is known as Christmas, where we think of other people around the world by giving out gifts to one another. Like for instance, this one is for Zwei and you." Yang explained, grabbing a box for the two.

Opening the present to reveal a new Dog Sled and a matching Dog Coat.

"Very useful! Now you both can go sledding together while Zwei stays much warmer!" Ruby exclaimed, holding a camera to take a picture and then handing her

Opening the next present from Ruby to reveal a framed picture of his birth parents, Meta Knight and Martha.

"Thank you, Aunt Ruby." Kirby said, giving his aunt a hug before putting his picture on the couch.

Opening Rex's gift to reveal a pair of goggles like his Uncle's, but Yellow with Pink Lenses.

"The goggles are just like mine, so we will be able to find them if they get lost." Rex explained, getting a hug from his pink nephew.

Opening his fourth and final present from his father, Kirby had gotten a toy version of the Rust Bucket with light up sounds and it's also remote controlled.

"This is a model of the same RV that took me on my first adventure, seven years ago... And one day, you'll be able to have your own adventures in this RV." Ben explained, getting a tearful hug from his son.

"Promise?" Kirby asked, wanting to be like his parents.

"I promise." Ben replied, giving his own hug before Kirby ran back up to his room coming down with some drawings of everyone.

For Ben's, his has the Ultimatrix symbol with the Original 10 Aliens floating around, standing heroically with their signature poses.

For Yang's, it was her fighting a Grimm Dragon as she was protecting a village from harm.

For Ruby, it was a giant version of her Scatter Rose emblem with her High Caliber Sniper-Scythe, Crescent Rose, in the center.

For Rex, his was a gear symbol with his 6 Original Nanite Builds and 5 Omega-1 Nanite Builds circling around it just like his partner's.

"These are great, Kirby! But you didn't have to get us anything." Ben said, making Kirby smile at the praise.

"Merry Christmas, Kirby!" Yang exclaimed, giving him a hug with everyone joining in.

* * *

 **BGM - Kirby Right Back at Ya! Theme (Donkey Konga version)**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. So after Azmuth** **managed to find out the information on Jacque's computer, we've managed to succeed in our mission while also I had to save Weiss's mother after she almost died from a heart attack, kidney and liver failure. Man, I just hope this will all be over and of course Jacques will never again try to send spies and buy out Heroes United: Dust & Shipping Company ever again as we'll watch our back from now. But for now, it's time for Kirby to enjoy his Christmas and the Remnant New Year.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien:**

 **The Cousin of the Star Warrior**

 **?: Clark...?**

 **Kirby: Cousin...?**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Well, here we are again! Another Chapter finished. Hope you'll like the meeting of Jacques and the our two heroes! Tell me what you'll all think in the Review. Well, tune in next time for Issue 25 where we see Kirby finally realizes that he wasn't the Last of the Star Warriors after all as he discovers that he has a cousin! Peace!**


	28. V1 I25: Cousin of the Star Warrior

Volume 1 Issue 25: The Cousin of the Star Warrior

 **Island of Patch**

It was a bright Saturday afternoon as it has been 4 days since the SDC Christmas party and two days since the group leaked the information to the proper authorities as the whole World of Remnant seemed to be split in two with the SDC.

What they found was in every major SDC branch in Atlas was a _**prison**_ of hostage children being held prisoner, forcing the parents to work harder for _**free**_ if they ever want their kids to be set free or they would be turned into _**child slaves**_ with shock collars and a bomb attached to them if they try to escape or cause trouble.

The population was outraged when the information was released to the public as Ben had to personally convince Sienna and Adam to not straight out attack Jacques.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Ben trying to stop Adam and Sienna from murdering**_ ** _Jacques_**

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T ATTACK HIM?!" the Two Faunus demanded glaring at Diamondhead._

 _"I want justice for the kids too, but think about it! He is founded Not Guilty as he "claimed" and is proven Innocent somehow, but now people are buying from him even less. Meaning people and especially the Faunus are staying away from him, meaning that he will have less influence due to the fact that people won't trust him, making it harder for him to make Faunus life difficult, meaning that all Faunus will get equal rights faster and easier." Diamondhead explained._

 _ **(Except for Human supremacists who believe he can do no wrong.)**_

 _"It doesn't matter, he will face Justice for his Crimes!" Adam stated, wanting to kill the President of the SDC._

 _"And he will... After all, it is a long fall from the top." Diamondhead added, trying to reason with the High Leader of the White Fang and Leader of its Vale Branch._

 _"I don't listen to a human shapeshifter!" Adam retorted before he was blinded by the Ultimatrix's green flash._

 _In Diamondhead's place was the Rabbit Faunus, Jumping Jack, glaring at the Bull Faunus._

 _"How about a Faunus shapeshifter instead?" Jumping Jack retorted back, ready to jump his way out if necessary._

 _"How is this possible?!" Sienna demanded, trying to figure out how this Human can shape shift into a Faunus._

 _"No idea... All I know is ever since I have come from beyond the sea, I get a new Faunus form with everyone I touch. But I understand your hatred for that bastard as much as I do, but if you attack him, it will make your people's lives even harder. After all, who do you think stole that information and leaked it?" Jumping Jack explained, glaring at the two._

 _"Fine, the White Fang will hold back for now...but if something is not done soon, then I will stop holding Taurus Back." Sienna replied, knowing that she and Adam couldn't try to convince the Ultimatrix-bearer due to his threat of Way Big and his Ultimate Form._

 _"That is all I ask as we speak... I have my partner trying to find anything that will land him in jail and since I saved Willow and Winter Schnee, they will listen and help me, meaning one of the two will take over helping giving all of you **equal rights** just like every **Human** being." Jumping Jack explained._

 _"Good. Now leave before I change my mind." Sienna stated, hoping that the Human Shapeshifter will keep good on his promise._

 ** _Flashback ends_**

* * *

 **Kabu Canyon, Patch**

After that, the sales has gone up more for the two heroes, making room for new branches to be opened up across the world except for in Atlas and Anima, they even opened up a branch in Menagerie with the help of Ghira, much to Blake's joy.

Right now, Rex was taking a break from hero or company work as he was in Kabu Canyon because he and Ruby said they had a feeling that they needed to be there.

"Kabu, why are we here?" Ruby asked, curious of what the Stone Sage is about to tell her and her boyfriend.

"You are about to meet someone who will change your destinies." Kabu answered, being cryptic as always.

"Can't you just give us a straight answer?" Rex asked, knowing that the Stone Sage can see into the future according to the book about the Star Warriors.

Before Kabu could respond, there was a meteor heading straight towards the valley below.

Flying down, the two went to see if anyone was hurt or if it was a another Monster from N.M.E.

As soon as they arrived in the crash site, it turns out that the meteor was actually another Warp Star-shaped spaceship just like the one Kirby came in, but bigger.

Inside the alien glass was a pink female version of Kirby with the same oval-shaped blue eyes and same large red feet as him, however, she has a red ribbon tied into a bow on the top of her head, possesses a much more darker shade of rosy cheek-blushes, and has a single eyelash each on both eyes.

Unlike Kirby, she did not appear to have anything of value so there is still a chance there was something hidden inside her ship.

Amazingly, the child was still asleep, completely ignorant of what is going on outside.

"Ruby, open it up and take the kid to your house while I take her ship to the cave and send Ben if you see him." Rex commanded, pulling out the Smack hands and Boogie Pack as he began to carry the child's Warp Star-spaceship back to the Cave.

* * *

 **Xiao Long-Rose Family Home**

 **Later in the Guest Room...**

"Are we sure this is not another trick from N.M.E.?" Yang asked, hoping that it is and is not a trick at the same time, hoping it is a trick because she might take Kirby away and hoping it is not a trick because Kirby would not be the last of his kind.

"We're not entirely sure yet. I mean, she has been asleep for the past hour." Ruby answered for some reason, wanting no harm to come to this girl.

"Just to be safe, let's have Ben talk to her as Mimic." Rex added, hoping that his partner will figure it out as Mimic can speak the Star Warrior's native language.

"There's no need, she is awake and has been listening for the past five minutes." Ben replied, coming up the stairs with Kirby when he heard the news.

Feminine Blue Eyes snapping open once the charade was revealed, the girl jumped up and punched Yang in the stomach, sending her through the wall surprising everyone.

"Clark, did they hurt you at all?!" the girl demanded, grabbing Kirby by his stubby hand and running.

"Who are you, why you hurt Mommy?" Kirby asked, digging his heels into the floor, but was proving to have no effect on this mysterious girl.

"I'm not surprised that you don't remember me, Clark, I'm your cousin." The girl replied, still running outside while not hearing what he said about Yang.

"Cousin?" Kirby asked confusedly before they where both picked up by Four Arms.

"If you are his cousin, then how did you escape N.M.E. and the destruction of Pop Star?" Four Arms asked, separating the two from each other.

"I was on one of the colonel's spaceship, The Argo. When N.M.E. attacked, we got the distress call as we tried to get there, but we were too late. I am the only survivor as it's my job to protect Clark since he is the only one who can stop Nightmare." The girl answered, trying to escape the four armed alien's grasp.

"You called him Clark, is that his real name?" Ruby asked, forgetting that her sister was still stuck in the wall.

"Yes, what do you call him? The video feedback should have told you his real name." The girl added, before she finally managed to escape Four Arms grasp by bitting one of his fingers with her mouth even though the Nintendons physically don't even have any teeth.

"I think Meta Knight forgot to mention his real name...after all, he does like to be dark and mysterious." Four Arms stated, making the girl face palm in annoyance.

"That is just like Uncle Meta Knight, but how do you know he is like that?" the Girl asked again.

Before they could respond, they heard a shout of anger and heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What was that?" The girl asked, a little concern of what or who was coming down here and into the room.

Her question was answered when Yang came down with her lilac eyes now red as dust was in her blonde hair.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KIDNAPPED MY BABY! WHO IN MONTY OUM'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Yang demanded, angry of the fact that she got punched by a female version of her adopted son as the punch she received really hurt despite the girl's size.

"Kidnap? Look I don't know who you are, but my name is Kara and I'm Clark's cousin as I was sent here to take care of him." The now offically named Kara explained, making Yang calm down slightly now that she knows this Kara was just worried for her family.

"Be that as it may... but the question is, what's going to happen now?" Rex asked.

"What do you mean? I'm obviously going to take Clark and teach him what it means to be a Star Warrior." Kara answered before her cousin's next words nearly broke her heart.

"NO! I want to stay with Mommy and Daddy!" Kirby cried out with tears, thinking he will be taken away by his cousin.

"Your name's Kara was it, how old are you?" Ruby asked, having an idea in her mind.

"I'm 400 years old." Kara replied smugly, thinking they won't know the Human equivalent to that is.

"So you're only four years old by Nintendons and Human standards." Ben explained, making her lose her smug face.

"How do you know that?" Kara asked before Ben pulled out a familiar book.

"Meta Knight put all of your races history along with Kirby's age, but still no name." Ben explained, holding the book in front of Kara.

"But how can you read it? It is written in our race's language! Only a Star Warrior can read it." Kara stated before they where blinded by the Ultimatrix flash.

In Ben's place was Mimic enjoying the shock look of Kara.

"I can read it because I can become a Star Warrior too." Mimic replied before she fainted from shock.

"Ruby, take her to Kirby's Room, Rex, go tell Ozpin especially since you two are going to do what I think you are going to do." Ben instructed, picking up Kirby so he can explain a few things to him with Yang.

Once inside, the three sat down on the couch to talk to Kirby.

"Kirby, how do you feel about Kara?" Yang asked, holding her baby close.

"She's mean, she hurt you." Said Kirby pouting.

"It did not hurt that much after all Mommy is very strong." Said Yang telling only half of the truth.

When Kara punched her with a surprising amount of strength and left an imprint in the wall it hurt a little but what really hurt was the thought of Never seeing Kirby again.

"I don't like her." Kirby replied, still pouting.

"Let me tell you a story Kirby." Ben said gaining his adopted son's attention.

"You know at one point, I did not like my cousin Gwen. At one point, we were always at each other's throats trying to be better than the other. We fought a lot like everyday, but no matter what, we were still family and if something where to happen to Gwen, I would feel terrible because she is family. And no matter how much we fight or argue, we are family, so please give her a chance since she was worried for you after all." Ben explained, making Kirby think hard as much as a two year old can.

"Okay, Daddy, I'll try." Kirby replied, hugging his parents since he is still afraid that she will take him away.

"Good. Now go and wait for her to wake up, and we'll wait outside for you to tell us to come in after you talk to her a bit." Yang added, getting a nod from her son.

* * *

 **2 hours later**

"Man, I just had the weirdest dream." Kara groaned after her two hour nap, but still did not believe her eyes.

"About what?" Kirby asked, looking up from his painting that he was making as Paint Kirby.

"I dreamed that N.M.E. had destroyed Pop Star and to save you, Uncle Meta Knight sent you to a different world and we're the last of our kind." Kara replied, not seeing Mimic come in.

"I'm sorry to say this, but that wasn't a dream." Mimic added, making her eyes shot open in surprise and fear.

"Then you mean we are the last of the Star Warriors?" Kara asked, horrified with her whole world coming down.

"Afraid so...after all N.M.E. confirmed that Kirby and now you are the last of your kind." Mimic answered, making her start to tear up.

 **(Who could blame her really... After all how would you feel if you were told that you where the last of your kind?)**

"So what happens now?" Kara asked, receiving a hug from her little cousin.

"I'll let my partner and his girlfriend answer that." Mimic replied, letting them come into the room.

"Hi, Kara! My name is Ruby Rose and this is my boyfriend, Rex Salazar! We have talked it over and we would like to adopt you like Ben and Yang did for Kirby or as you know him Clark." Ruby stated, hoping that she will say yes.

"YOUR NOT SEPARATING ME FROM CLARK!" Kara screamed, holding Clark protectively.

"Relax... Yang is my sister and Ben is Rex's partner. Plus, I see Kirby everyday and if you accept, then you will to." Ruby added, assuring her that they won't do that to her.

"I just don't want to replace my late parents." Kara said making them understand why she is suddenly so protective of Kirby.

While she is an advanced child, she is still a child. She is afraid that she won't remember her parents as she doesn't want to forget her family or replace them.

"I understand just how you feel." Ruby stated, knowing how loss feels like when her mom, Summer Rose, was presumed dead after she went on a mission and never came back.

"How could you understand how I feel?! I'm of last of my race besides for Clark, and I will never see any of my friends or my mother again! Do you know what that is like?!" Kara demanded, now crying.

"I don't know what that is like, but I know what it's like to lose my mom. I lost mine when I was one year under than you actually, and Rex he doesn't even remember his parents due to an explosion which resulted in giving him amnesia, but as of right now he finally remembered his whole past." Ruby explained, remembering how Rex told her about his past as he managed to remember that the explosion from Nanite Event gave him the amnesia, thus he fully managed to remember everything including his late parents due to his brother.

"I'll give this a try." Kara said after thinking about it and calming down with the help of Clark.

"You don't have to call us mom and dad, you just call us what ever feels comfortable to you." Rex added, knowing that Kara would be a great adopted daughter to him and Ruby and course Kirby or Clark will always try to help her out.

"Thank You, Rex." Kara replied.

"Now that is out of the way, can you tell us your powers?" Ben asked curiously since she did punch his girlfriend into the wall leaving an outline.

"I have the same standard Inhale ability as Kirby and most of our people. Like him, I possess the Copy Ability as I can copy powers, fly, and float like he can. I also can use Galaxia and call the Warp Star because we are family, but as you saw me earlier that I'm also really Super Strong." Kara explained, lifting Kirby's bed without effort.

Everyone stared in amazement at how strong this girl was, after all who could blame them since she lifted the rocket-shaped bed with Kirby still on it.

"How much can you lift?" Ben asked, knowing that Yang and Nora would love her due to her strength.

"No idea, but this planet's gravity is much lighter from what I'm used to so I have to be-." Kara began before she dropped the bed, breaking the frame.

"Careful..." Kara finished, wincing at the damage.

"It's ok, I'll fix it later. But for now, let's eat dinner and go to bed since it's late. Kara, you can take the Guest Room for now tomorrow and we'll work on adjusting to your new life on this planet." Ben explained before going to start on making dinner.

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

The next day, Kara woke up hoping that it was all a dream. Hoping she would wake up to have breakfast with her mom and dad and play with her friends at the park across from her house.

That hope was in vain, she still woke up in the Guest Room of the Xiao Long-Rose Family Home as she was still not dreaming.

Going downstairs, she saw her newly adopted dad and uncle sharing the couch with a dog, looking right at her before going to the stairs to greet Kirby.

"Hi Zwei! Let's go play!" Kirby cheered, hopping on his "Horse" to play Knights before he noticed Kara.

"Clark, do you like Ruby and Rex?" Kara asked, carefully not wanting to upset him.

"Aunt Ruby is the best aunt! She makes Cookies for everyone and Uncle Rex is a hero like Daddy!" Kirby replied, happy and innocent as always.

"At least they are nice, but what if N.M.E. comes for us?" Kara asked, hoping that they won't ever come for her cousin.

"Daddy and Uncle Rex will stop them like last time." Kirby answered, catching her off guard.

"Wait, they were here?" Kara asked, not noticing the others where watching them.

"Yep. They sent a Destroya along with four Air Riders, an army of Foot soldiers, and WolfWrath." Ben explained, making Kara's eyes widen at the mention of that fire-based monster.

"THEY SENT WOLFWRATH?!" Kara shouted, accidentally scaring Kirby from her shouting.

"Yep. He put me in a coma until Kirby destroyed him." Yang replied, rubbing her right arm from the memory.

"Wait, Wait, Wait, back up! Clark, the same won't sleep without his teddy bear and nightcap, the same step on a ant Clark, are we talking about the same person?" Kara asked skeptically.

"I don't blame you there...after all, who would think this cute baby could hurt anything?" Yang asked, watching Kirby trying to convince Zwei to let Kara ride him.

Zwei seemed reluctant to let the new member of his mistress family ride him, but eventually gave in because no one can say _**"NO"** _to Kirby.

When Kara was not looking, Zwei picked her up by her red bow and placed her on his back as he began running around much to the other's amusement.

"This is going to be a interesting New Years..." Ruby said, pulling out her scroll along with Yang as they began to record the moment of their new daughter/niece riding Zwei as she began cheering happily that she was female "Knightress" of Justice and Beauty and Zwei is also her trusty companion along with Clark/Kirby.

* * *

 **Omake: Of Fangirls and Mothers Pt. 2**

 **Xiao Long-Rose Family Home**

 **Patch**

Inside the Xiao Long-Rose Family Home, the front door burst opened to reveal "Jin Kisaragi" and "Ragna the Bloodedge" running into the house from "Raven" and "Summer" as Kara was watching them in confusion.

While she personally doesn't know Raven Branwen, she knows that Summer Rose is dead so there is something wrong here.

"Um, Ruby...is that you?" Kara asked, not buying that this woman was or is her adoptive grandmother.

"Yes, it's me... Now please move so we can punish these two!" Ruby replied, not even denying it as her Bleeding, silver-eyed glowing Devil Mask was still over her beautiful face, ready to find her boyfriend and punish him again.

"What did they do?" Kara asked, wondering what her adoptive father and uncle did to make her adopted mother and aunt angry.

"They _**flirted**_ with _**a lot**_ of _**f** **angirls!**_ Now, stay here so we can punish them!" "Raven" explained, thinking of where they might be hiding before they came down holding Kirby as he was wearing Roman's black bowler hat and Yang's orange infinity scarf while holding his teddy bear.

"Before you try to hurt us, just please let us explain." "Jin" begged, using Kirby's cuteness as a shield.

"Fine, make it fast!" "Summer" replied, annoyed that she can't do anything with them since Kirby and Kara were near.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: "Ragna" and "Jin" were flirting with a lot of Fangirls!**_

 _ **Commercial District, City of Vale**_

 _ **Kingdom of Vale**_

 _In the Commercial District of the City of Vale, "Ragna the Bloodedge" and his "brother", "Jin Kisaragi" were walking towards the comic book store in the Commercial District in the City of Vale in disguise so they won't be hounded by Fangirls again._

 _Last time, the real Raven Branwen showed up to deal with the demons or Fangirls._

 _After that, she dealt with the two heroes as they have the scars to prove it since Raven is not nice when it come to Fangirls._

 _Shivering at the thought, they didn't noticed that they were being followed by a demon hoard of their Fangirls until they felt someone tap there shoulders._

 _Turning around, they saw Lucy and Aries holding there wigs, smirking as they along with the demon hoard of other Fangirls found them and caught them red-handed._

 _Paling, the two tried to back up only to see that they were surrounded by their Fangirls again._

 _"Now girls, let's just talk about this like adults." Ben suggested, looking for a way to not hurt anyone._

 _"Yes, let's talk like calm adults..." a familiar cold voice added, standing from a roof top._

 _Looking up, it was the "Destroyer of Fangirls", "Raven Branwen" herself with her Nevermore Grimm Mask with the lower slits glowing an intimidating blood red as she pulled out her sword out of its sheath with her signature and favorite red Dust Blade attached to the handle._

 _O_ _n the building next door was the "Lilith Of the Grimm", "Summer Rose" with her bleeding, silver-eyed glowing red Hannya Mask and her Kukri Knives out along with an army of different types of knifes at the ready of her_ _disposal._

 _"Summer" then smirked behind her mask as she then threw her knifes into the wall, making a make shift stairwell, landing besides Rex with her Kukri Knives out in a reverse grip._

 _Mumbling the word "Show off", "Raven" jumped down, using her sword to slow down by pushing her Dust blade into the wall before jumping and landing besides Ben with her sword pointing at the demonic hoard._

 _"Crap! it's the "Destroyer of Fangirls", Raven Branwen!" a random fangirl panicked, making the others nervous._

 _"Right, but it's gotten worst! That's the "Lilith of the Grimm", Summer Rose!" a another Random Fangirl panicked, making the others take off._

 _"How did you two find us so fast?" Rex asked, picking up his wig along with Ben as they put it back on._

 _"We sensed a disturbance within the pairings..." "Raven" replied, being cryptic for some odd reason._

 _"A disturbance within the pairings...?" Ben asked confusedly._

 _"Doesn't matter! But since we're in a good mood, we'll give you two a 10 minute head start before we hunt you down!" "Summer" replied, making the boys run away in fear again as she laughed demonically._

 _ **Flashback ends**_

* * *

 **Back to the Present...**

"It sounds to me that you jumped to conclusions..." the female puffball stated.

"Again, we won't cheat on you girls." Rex added, making them feel ashamed again.

"We know we shouldn't jump straight to the wrong conclusion, but for some reason we can't help it!" Ruby answered, knowing that she and Yang can't help it when their boyfriends are with other girls.

They seriously want their boyfriends to _**flirt**_ with them only and never break their hearts as they're afraid of the fact that they might cheat on them.

"It's okay, we understand... We asked your dad why you two jump straight to the conclusion. Left just about everything as he said about both of your mothers where it's just the same way." Ben explained, making them feel better as he and Rex both hugged and kissed them again while remembering what Taiyang told him and Rex about what makes both Ruby and Yang very special.

Taiyang told the two boys that both of his daughters both inherited certain traits from their mothers.

Like for instance, Yang inherited not only Raven's anger, but also her stubbornness as Taiyang describes it that the both of them thought the best way to solve their problems is through it with brute force instead of around it.

And Ruby, however, did not just inherited Summer's silver eyes, but also her ideals as they both believe in working together to beat their enemies or accomplish their goals she along with Taiyang taught her to help others which best explains of why she wanted to become a Huntress.

Helping people.

And despite her naivety, she is described as a remarkable person as she possesses a "spark" that can inspire others even at the darkest times as her Uncle Qrow taught her and Yang with three motivating words.

"Keep Moving Foward!"

No matter how sad she feels, she has to press on! She keeps moving foward for not only her friends and family, but for herself as her mom wouldn't want the loss of her death to consume her and she'll still be the happy go lucky scythe wielding girl.

Plus she would be a great parent along with Rex to help Kara as she wants to help her keep moving foward and bond with her and Rex as she doesn't want her to go through the same thing that she did when she was young and that is the loss and death of parents.

She wants Kara to have a great future along with her cousin as she, Rex, Ben, and Yang made a promise.

That promise was to honor the late Meta Knight and his family by raising the two adorable Nintendons like their own.

And keep the Star Warrior Legacy Alive and defeat Nightmare once Kirby and Kara are ready.

"Isn't no one going to tell me that why you're dressed up like your mothers from the pictures I have seen?" Kara asked curiously.

"Don't question it... It's better if you don't." Kirby replied, still not understanding why they still do it.

* * *

 **BGM - Kirby Right Back at Ya! Theme (Donkey Kong Version)**

 **Ruby Rose: Hey guys,** **Ruby Rose here! I can't believe me and my boyfriend, Rex Salazar, just adopted Kara! We've discovered that she's Kirby's cousin as they're actually both the last of the Star Warriors... Well Mom, I've hope that I'll make you proud with my new adopted daughter, Kara Rose Salazar. This will be the best Remnant New Year ever!**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien...**

 **Birthday/New Years Celebration**

 **Dedede: Alright! Now I've got a plan to finally get rid of that pink stinking Kirby! Hahaha!**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Well folks, me and Darth Sparta came up with this Chapter so technically, shouts out to him for creating the OC, Kara who will be Kirby's Cousin. Plus, yes in my story Kirby's real name is Clark. I know right... Clark and Kara from DC Comics or Superman and Supergirl reference. Anyway, tune in next time for Issue 26 where a certain hater in Remnant who finally planned a scheme to get rid of Kirby on the Remnant New Year Celebration. Peace!**


	29. V1 I26: Remnant New Year

Volume 1 Issue 26: Remnant New Year

 **Kingdom of Vale**

It was a bright morning in Vale, and Team RWBY along with Ben, Rex, and their kids, Kirby and Kara, were with Tiff and Tuff at the park.

Now at this point you are probably wondering, "Hey! When did they introduce Kara to the group?"

Well if you just wait a moment I'll tell you...

* * *

 _ **Flashback to yesterday...**_

 **Beacon Academy Courtyard**

It has been two days since Kara has came into Ruby and Rex's lives as the two have been loving every moment of being her adopted parents.

Sure there was a few **(Translation: A lot)** accidents involving her strength, but with the help of Azmuth and Ben, they made a watch that limits her strength until she is used to the planet's gravity and how fragile everything is to her.

Right now Weiss and Blake were walking through the empty courtyard of Beacon Academy as they have nothing to do.

"Something is about to happen, I just know it!" Weiss stated, sounding paranoid for some reason, earning a confused look from her Cat-eared Faunus Teammate.

"Aren't you being a little paranoid?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow at her, making her white color teammate jump.

"Think about it! Every time it gets this quiet, something happens to us! I'm just waiting for something to happen any minute now." Weiss explained, knowing it's about to happen.

But before Blake could respond, Weiss was tackled by her partner as she was wearing her Beacon Academy backpack.

"WEISSSS! I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SHOW YOU!" Ruby exclaimed, sounding more excited than usual.

"Ruby, you dolt! How many times that have I told you not to run into me like that?" Weiss asked after getting up off the ground.

"36, going on 37, but this is important." Ruby answered, not missing a beat as well as earning weird looks from her teammates.

"What could be so important that you would come all the way here?" Blake asked, curious of what her leader wants to discuss with her and the SDC Heiress.

"Why is it so noisy out here?" Kara asked, coming out of the bag, feeling annoyed while rubbing her feminine blue eyes.

"Ruby, is that what I think it is?" Weiss asked, forgetting about her earlier complaints.

"Yep. Meet Kara Rose Salazar, the only female Star Warrior as far as we know." Ruby replied, not at all bothered by the fact that her adopted daughter is out in the open where anyone could spot her.

"But... I thought Kirby was the last of his kind." Blake added, amazed before she became very worried for her godson.

When Kirby was revealed, there where mass panics all across the World of Remnant.

People started accusing one another of hiding alien life or being aliens in disguise.

Some people even destroyed their own vehicles, claiming that they were robots in disguise.

And since the trial was televised, everyone is aware of the fact that Kirby was believed to be the last of his kind.

"We better get her inside, now!" Weiss stated, catching on to what her teammate was thinking.

 **5 minutes later...**

"Ruby, what where you thinking?! Bringing Kara here without telling Rex or Ben?! You might as well just travel with a sign saying, "l have an alien that's not Kirby!" Weiss ranted, scolding her partner/leader.

"Or you could have waited until I was awake." Kara added, still annoyed since she is not a morning person by any means.

"I get it! I just thought that you and Blake would be so glad to know that Kirby is not the Last." Ruby replied, sheepishly grinning at her partner.

"We're glad that Kirby is not the last Nintendon, but we also have to think about the consequences if she is caught like this. We barely manage to keep him, what happens if she is caught?" Blake asked, making Ruby understand.

"I understand that you wanted to introduce this cute, little- WHOA!" Weiss cried, dodging a chair that went out towards her direction as it shattered the window, hitting Cardin outisde.

"DON'T CALL ME CUTE!" Kara screamed angrily.

"Oh, I knew there was something that I forgot! I forgot to mention, don't call her that." Ruby added, knowing that her adopted daughter hated being called the "C" word.

"Why don't like being you like being call cu- That word?" Blake asked carefully after seeing Kara reaching for the desk.

"It's a long story and I don't feel like talking about it." the female alien answered, not wanting to share that personal story.

"How are you able to throw that chair? You're barely bigger than Kirby." Weiss asked, scared and impressed by the fact that Kara's strength was like both a combination of both Yang and Nora's Strength combined.

"Well, note that two Nintendons can or cannot have the exact same powers in the same lifetime. They can be similar, but they won't be the same. For example, two can have the ability to fly but one can fly into the sky while the other can only fly by turning into a bird. However, in some special cases, Two Nintendons can have the same exact power if they're related by blood or Family." Kara explained, referrring to her cousin as they're the only two Nintendons that have the Copy Ability with their Inhale Ability due to her Father and her Uncle Meta Knight being Brothers.

"So you're saying that if I used the Ultimatrix to become a Nintendon, and then have a kid, then those kids would not or possibly have my Family's Semblance?" Weiss asked, curious to know if a Nintendon can use her Glyphs if they have the Copy Ability like Kirby.

"Pretty much yeah, most of my people have the same Inhale ability, but I can also use Copy Ability like Clark can." Kara replied, confusing the other two.

"Clark?" Blake asked confusedly.

"My younger cousin or as you know him Kirby." Kara answered, making Weiss and Blake nod their heads as they didn't know that Kirby has an older cousin.

"That makes more sense, but why was his name not revealed in the video log or that book Ben told us about?" Weiss asked, making Kara face palm again.

"My Uncle Meta Knight is to thank for that." Kara replied, annoyed that her Uncle forgot to to put that in as he probably wanted it to be mysterious.

"Now that is out of the way, how are you guys going to reveal her without causing panic or getting both kids taken away?" Blake asked, not wanting to see her favorite puffball be taken away.

"We told Professor Ozpin. He's telling General Ironwood about it while Rex is getting ready to shut down all Grimm defenses with his Nanites, if they try to take the kids away." Ruby explained nonchalantly, making her teammates and daughter very worried.

"Um, Ruby, how are you not worried?" Kara asked, worried for her little cousin.

"He won't really shut it down. The only thing that will be shut down is the systems telling everyone if they are working or not." Ruby explained, calming them down and assuring them.

"Anyway, can we go now? I promised Clark that I would teach him how to read our language." Kara said as she needs to teach her younger cousin how to speak their native language.

She will teach him despite the fact that her adopted uncle made a Level 3 Universal Translator for him to wear and being born premature at 200 years old born in her Aunt Martha's womb.

"Sure, lets go home." Ruby replied, grabbing the bag and leaving once Kara was comfortable.

 _ **Flashback**_ _**ends...**_

* * *

 **Present Day**

"In Menagerie, we ring bells at midnight to welcome the New year." Blake said, explaining what her home does for New Year's.

"Uncle Qrow says in some places, everyone pauses and reflects on the Year passed." Ruby said next, remembering what her scythe-wielding uncle telling her and Yang of how he celebrates his new year.

"In America, we party all night waiting for the ball to drop in Times Square in New York City." Ben added, remembering the time he watched it on the news as he celebrates it too.

"Vale doesn't do anything special for New Years, it's just another long night when the clock strikes midnight. We all just go to bed, but we should do something different this year." Yang stated, determined to make her adopted baby's first new year the best.

"Let's go to bed at Eleven instead." Weiss suggested.

"This is a great opportunity guys!" Tiff exclaimed, closing her book that she and Kara were reading.

"What do you mean?" Rex asked, having a pretty good idea of where she's going.

"This is the perfect opportunity to start our own New Year traditions." Tiff explained.

"That's a good idea! But what would we do?" Ben asked before two people showed up behind the group.

The first was a tall Penguin Faunus wearing red and yellow shirt that shows the top of his chest. He has a matching pair of pants that goes just down to his ankles where he wears yellow shoes.

He also wears a red coat with a Rabbit outline on the the back and he has white trimmings along the edge of his coat.

And finally, he wears a red shower cap with a white fuzzy top in the center.

This is King Dedede, the Principal of Dream Land Academy.

The other was a Snail Faunus that was more snail than man.

He has large green eyes, has no visible ears, nose, or feet, but on both sides of his face he has a light green "beard" and a goatee on his chin.

This is Escargoon, Dedede's Best Friend/Assistant.

"Why we're going to have ourselves a parade and fireworks festival." Dedede replied, an idea popping into his head.

"I actually like that idea, but today is New Year's Eve and we can't possibly make a parade float in that short of time."

Ruby said, pointing out the fact.

"Don't worry, I'll make everyone's one with the help of some of my forms." Ben added, hoping to help out with a little Grey Matter, Brainstorm, and Jury Rigg.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Blake asked, not liking the feeling that she is getting from this Penguin Faunus.

"This is Dedede. He is the Principal of Dream Land Academy since he is the only one who will accept these two." Rex explained, prompting Weiss and Blake to tell them about how he and Ben managed to get Kirby and Kara enrolled.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Kirby's and Kara's enrollment at Dream Land Academy**_

"I understand that you want to enroll these aliens into my school." Dedede said for some reason, not liking Kirby and Kara already.

"Yes. You see, I did some research and I found that Dream Land Academy is the best Huntsman school for beginners until they are ready to go to Signal." Rex stated, striking the king's ego.

"Yes, his majesty runs the best school in all of the four kingdoms! But why should he let two puffballs into this great academy?" The snail asked, also already not liking Kirby and Kara along with Triple D.

"A. We can afford the tuition, B. Sir Ebrum told me that you might like this." Ben answered, pulling out a bowl of still hot Lasagna.

"Now what's that you got there?" Dedede asked, smelling the delicious scent of perfectly cooked ground beef melting in on this sweet delicious pepper jack cheese with some anchovies mixed in.

"This is something that my mom created. She calls it Lasagna. Go on try it!" Ben explained, handing both of them a fork.

Hesitantly, the two tried it before their eyes widen open in surprise.

" **THIS IS DELICIOUS!** " The two cried out happily, racing to finish it while getting into a cartoonish dust cloud from them fighting.

"If you enroll our kids, then Ben will make you more." Rex added, sealing the deal.

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

* * *

 **Present Day**

"I've already set everything up with the Vale Council. We have been making parade floats for weeks." Dedede stated, looking forward to tonight.

"Great! Now let's all go start preparing." Weiss exclaimed, already liking the Parade Float idea and wanting to make her own float for the Remnant New Year Festival here in Vale.

"No way! To you, only a parade float as they're going to appear are mine and the cities!" Dedede retorted before both he and Escargoon left.

"What a jerk." Kara commented, already hating the Penguin and Snail Faunus for their Arrogance and Superiorty Complex.

"Maybe your father could ask him to reconsider, Tiff." Ruby suggested.

"Who cares what Dedede says! Let's just build our own." Tiff said, already thinking abkut different parade floats that they can make.

"I'll make the fireworks." Rex proposed, thinking about the times he used to do it with Caesar.

"We'll make the parade floats." Yang added, very excited to make her son and niece's New Year the best.

* * *

 **With Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb.**

"Hah! Good old Reverse Psychology!" Dedede exclaimed, smiling devishilly.

"Now that they'll be making their fireworks and floats, we'll be making our own fireworks." Escargoon added before he and DDD both looked at each other.

"But the fireworks we got planned are going to blow Kirby and that annoying cousin of his to go away." Escargoon added, making the two friends laugh before Dedede realize something.

"Hey! Why does Salem want to get rid of them?" Dedede asked, curious of what did the two puffballs do to piss off the thousand year old Grimm Master who is the archenemy of the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin.

"I don't know. But in our experience, it's best not to make her mad." Escargoon answered, shivering at the memory of what happened last time.

It's a miracle that they've both even survived at all.

Considering that they even destroyed her favorite Grimm Spawning Pool.

* * *

 **Later on the rooftop of Heroes United: Dust Shipping Company Building...**

One side of the Dust Company rooftop, Kevin, Max, Bobo, Caesar, and finally Rex set up a workstation to make fireworks.

"Alright, making fireworks is dangerous business as here is our powder." Rex explained, tapping a barrel with the words danger on it before the sounds of popping went off, scaring him.

Turning around, they saw the kids were playing with sparkle on the opposite end far away from their work.

"You kids stay away from this side... A single spark can kill us ll." Bobo warned.

"Should we make them go somewhere else?" Max asked.

"There fine. So long as they don't cross this line." Caesar replied, drawing a line with some chalk he had on his hand.

Getting to work, they did not notice Kirby was running on around with an unlit sparkle before tripping, catching the siblings ttention.

"Looking for a light for your sparkle, Kirby?" Tiff asked, a little amused.

"I'll do it for him." Tuff said, lighting Kirby's sparkler as he let him run around onto the adult side.

The adults were hard at work measuring out the gun powder before Max popped his back in annoyance as he dropped his lucky lighter that he kept since the Air Force.

"Careful, old timer, you might blow us up." Bobo said before noticing Kirby was standing right beside him with a lit sparkler pointing towards a barrel of gun powder, igniting it.

The explosion could be heard from all the way in the mines.

But luckily, Rex managed to pull out the Block Party just in time, keeping everyone unharmed.

Rushing up the stairs, Ben saw an annoyed group of demolitions experts looking at a confused Kirby.

"What happened here?" the alien watch wielding hero asked confusedly.

"Kirby lit a barrel of gun powder, destroying it all." Kevin explained, making Kirby a little ashamed.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know how dangerous that stuff was." Tiff added, glad that Rex was able to pull out the force field in time.

"That was sure some explosion though." Tuff said, amazed by the Big Bang.

"Well now is the perfect time to teach them about fire safety." Kara added, a little amused of her little cousin.

"Good point. C'mon, Kirby and Kara, your mothers want to work on the parade floats with you." Ben stated, grabbing the two as he took them to the garage.

* * *

 **In the garage...**

Everyone was sitting by workbench as they were all discussing different ideas on what the floats should be before Tiff had an idea.

"We should build floats about your guys adventures." Tiff suggested.

"That's a good idea! We should build a float about the Menagerie Infection Incident." Blake proposed, hoping that this will get sympathizers for her people.

"I could do one on a Man and Faunus coming and working together to defeat the first Grimm." Weiss added, knowing that this will also help with making her Dust Company better in the future with her as its President and future Faunus workers getting Equal Pay and Treatment just like Ben and Rex's.

"This could also be a perfect way to introduce Kara to the world!" Ruby exclaimed, thinking of making different models of weapons for hers.

"We should make a float of Igneel shooting Candy out to the kids." Yang said, already very excited to start making her float.

"Now that is out of the way, let's start building." Ben said, just in time as the robots he asked Azmuth to make in case of a cave in or if they need to build something quickly came in.

* * *

 **With King DeDeDe and Escargoon...**

In an underground lair, a Japanese bask hat wearing red monster was working on the frame work of a parade float of a **MUCH** larger Deathstalker Grimm with a compartment to shoot out a giant missile from its stinger while the mini rockets will be shot out of its red eyes and large pinchers.

The monster is a short and squat foe with a dark red, spherical body and big eyes with pale purple pupils and light purple shoes. He has small round hands and wears a conical straw, Japanese bask hat.

This is Sasuke, a monster who is an expert in explosives and he was created by Nightmare himself.

"Hey, what you working on a float for?" Dedede asked confusedly.

The monster just continued to work, ignoring the headmaster.

"Hey your working for us, Mr. Big Shot! So listen up when his majesty is talking to you!" Escargoon added, earning a glare from the silent monster before he threw his exploding hoops at the two, making them jump and run to cover.

"Hey Escargoon, why did we order this monster to begin with?" Asked Dede.

"Because Salem order us to try to destroy Kirby once the School semester starts, Remember last night?" Asked Escargoon annoyed with the monster.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

In the Headsmaster's Office, a Monster Transporter and a television screen with the N.M.E. Sales Guy's face on it as he was speaking to DDD.

"Hey there, Happy New Year's, Triple D." Sale greeted with his usual smile.

"I need a resolution." Dedede said scowling.

"Let me guess, her Grace ordered you to get rid of Kirby didn't she?" the N.M.E. Sales Guy asked.

"No, I just can't stand the thought of those two puffballs running around in my school." The King replied, catching the N.M.E. Spokesperson offguard.

"Wait, two puffballs...?" Sale asked, confused that hoping he misheard.

"Yeah. Ben Tennyson came here two days ago with someone name Rex Salazar, wanting to enroll two puffballs into my school. I believe the other puffball's name is Kara or something." Dedede explained, turning around as he didn't noticed a glowing red outline behind the Sales Man as if something back there was angry.

"Are you absolutely sure that is her name?" Sale asked with an unusual serious look on his face.

"Yeah, why?" Escargoon asked, who is also confused too.

"Despite how young she is, she was a prominent member in the final days of the Star Warrior War. She almost managed to destroy one of our most powerful monsters as we assumed that she was killed or lost." Sale explained, holding his chin in thought.

"So what else can she do besides having a talent for destroying doors?" Dedede asked. annoyed since Kara was still learning how to control her strength and the watch has not been made at the time she accidentally push too hard into a door, destroying it to pieces.

"She has super strength that can rival some of our strongest monsters and has gotten quite a fiery temper to match WolfWrath on a good day." Sale explained, shivering at the last time he and Nightmare felt the fiery temper of the female pink puffball.

"Either way, I can't stand the thought of those two joining my school! Just send me the most powerful monster you got!" Dedede stated, pointing dramatically at the TV Screen.

"Sorry Triple D, but your account hasn't been fully set up yet. But I can get you something for this price." Sale replied, holding up his little computer showing the total price of ordering his first Monster will be 559 Lien.

"If it can beat the two, then I'll take it." Dedede replied in agreement as he once again pointed his index finger dramatically at the screen.

Right as he said, that the Monster Transporter came online, sending data from N.M.E.'s Command Center in his Fortress on his transporter through the transporter in Remnant.

Once the light died down, to reveal the monster that you readers saw in the Present.

"Huh, what's that? Looks like a lawn ornament." the Penguin Faunus stated, confused and feeling like that he was just ripped off.

"That's Sasuke, our Fireworks Monster." Sale explained confidently.

"Firework Monster? That thing can't hold a candle to a lightning bug." Escargoon retorted as Sasuke jumped down, throwing his exploding hoops around Escargoon, making him jump as they all exploded around him, covering him in soot as it made Dedede laugh.

"This New Years is going to be a **BLAST!** " Hahahaha!" the king exclaimed, laughing sadistically.

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

* * *

 **Present Day**

Now that DDD nodded his head, showing that he did remember that while going to another room.

"Either way, that Monster's a Pyrotechnic Maniac!" Escargoon exclaimed, jamming his thumb in the direction of the room they came from.

"Maybe, but how else can I get rid of Kirby?" Dedede asked before his assistant/best friend got in his face.

"We can blow my way with the giant rocket I invented!" Escargoon proposed, leading him into another room with a giant rocke inside with the Nightmare Enterprises logo on it.

"This will get rid of that Kirby!" the overgrown garden snail exclaimed.

"This is the biggest skyrocket ever built! It's powerful enough to send Kirby off the planet, and it has enough Fire Dust to destroy all of Menagerie and still keep burning." Escargoon explained, brimming with pride at his Humoungous Firework.

"Nice work!" DDD exclaimed, impressed by his friend's mechanical skills.

"But why does it have the Nightmare Enterprises logo instead of mine?" the King asked confusedly.

"We don't want anyone tracing it back to us. If people find out, then we'll both go to jail! And you know what they do to guys like me in Prison?" Escargoon explained before he and DDD both started to laugh.

 **With Team RWBY and Kara.**

 **Downtown in the City of Vale**

Team RWBY and its leader's adopted female alien puffball daughter were walking down the sidewalk in Downtown of the City of Vale, taking a break from working while discussing what they should do for Ben and Gwen's late 17th birthday tonight.

"Go dancing at a club?" Yang suggested.

"Weren't you kicked out of the club for destroying it the second time?" Weiss asked, reminding the Blonde Brawler destroyed the place again during her and Ruby's first date with their boyfriends

"Get them a card and gift card?" Blake suggested since you can't go wrong with a gift card.

"No no no, a surprise party! Who's with me?" Ruby asked, making her teammates stop before the mother-daughter duo notice.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked from her bag.

"Yeeeaahhh, no." Yang replied, not even going to think about it.

"I agree with Yang." Weiss added before smacking her lips.

"Oh, that felt strange to say." Weiss said much to the two's confusion.

"Ooooh, but why not?" Ruby asked, pouting like a puppy.

"Ruby, don't take this the wrong way, but whenever you throw a surprise party, things eh-." Blake began before mumbling something.

"You're terrible at surprise parties." Weiss answered, not even going to beat around the bush.

"Yeah." Blake finished, looking everywhere but her leader.

"Wah, whatchu talkin' about?" Ruby asked, hoping that her older half-sister will rise to her defense.

"Come on, girls, Ruby can't be _**that**_ bad." Kara stated, wondering how bad she could be to make all three of her adoptive aunts agree.

"There was Jaune's." Weiss began deadpanning

"There was mine." Yang added, remembering how she ruined the Creature of Grimm cake which was a Beowolf.

"And then there was Professor Port's. You gave him a near fatal heart attack." Blake finished, making Ruby just stand there trying to find some excuse while her adopted daughter just look at her surprised and in worry while thinking.

 _'Let's hope she doesn't give me a surprise party if she is really that bad.'_ Kara thought, hoping her adoptive mother is not that bad.

"I mean, he didn't _die_ die." Ruby said, not making them budge from their agreement.

"Regardless, we're not doing a surprise party. Let's just get them an Ice Cream Cake and some gifts." Yang stated, leaving no room for argument.

"Agreed." Blake added, not wanting to spend too much time on a party especially since the Ninjas of Love author is going to be signing later today here in Vale.

"So, what are you going to give them?" Kara asked her three adoptive aunts.

"What do you get when your boyfriend's can buy just about anything?" Yang asked, going into the comic book store that Ben likes.

"You could always make him something." Ruby suggested, trying her hardest to not go to her usual spot since she loves coming here.

"What could you make him?" Blake asked, grabbing a book for her godson about something called Pokémon.

While Blake is a little jealous that Yang adopted Kirby, she is content with being his godmother even if she is still little jealous.

But that won't stop her from spoiling her godson dammit.

"You could make him a new Jacket for whenever he goes on missions." Weiss suggested before looking around making sure no one was watching before grabbing a copy of Ninjas of Love: Part 2.

"Wait Ruby, didn't you make plans for a weapon that could hide in Ben's trench coat and a redesign of Roman's cane?" Yang asked, remembering that Ben wanted her baby half-sister to redesign the criminal's cane.

"Yeah, why?" Ruby asked, having a pretty good idea if where her half-sister is going with this.

"We could completely remake Roman's cane and make him a outfit like Blake's and Weiss's." Yang answered, seriously wanting her own trenchcoat but in her own color scheme.

"But doesn't he already have a trench coat?" Ruby asked, referring to the one he wore in the SDC Ball.

"That is why we'll make him a new one since he said the one he uses is more for Formal Events." Yang replied, having an awesome idea of what he would like.

"Great. But one problem, we can't have it ready in time." Blake pointed out.

"But there is only one person who can help that has to do with fashion and she's our senior." Yang stated, pulling out her scroll to call the Fashionista/Leader of Team CFVY.

"Hey Coco, I need your help to make Ben a new trench coat. I will send you a picture of what he would want." Yang said, sending her senior a picture of the said Trenchcoat.

"Sure thing, Yang! I'll have it ready by tonight." Coco replied, already hanging up to make the coat for her junior's alien gauntlet watch shapeshifting boyfriend.

"Now that's decided, let's head back and grab some lunch on the way." Blake said as she paid for Kirby's Books.

* * *

 **Later that night.**

Everyone gathered around for the first annual New Year's Parade/Fireworks Festival, excited to see some of the floats everyone made.

First, at the front was a float done by Ben and Yang called "Dragon's Breath."

The dragon looked like Igneel with his wings out ready to fly. His eyes were glowing Bright Emerald Green with a warmth to everyone, and his head moved on his own and would randomly shoot out candy and confetti to the audience.

Next, Weiss's float was of the discovery of Dust and how it united both Man and Faunus against the Creatures of Grimm called, "A History of Dust."

Blake's was of Infernus battling Cthulhu over Menagerie, called "A Battle of the Elements."

Ruby's and Rex's was of a mechanical Rose that would flash between every color of the Rainbow and opening up to reveal Kara, sitting and tossing Candy to the audience, shocking everyone since they thought Kirby was the last of his kind.

Behind them was a float of the statue in front of Beacon done by Doctor Oobleck called "History's Judgment."

Behind it was a giant float of King Dedede, holding his Giant Mallet with a Yellow Star on each end.

And coming up on the rear was a giant Deathstalker Grimm with a sword in its back while somehow giving off a friendly vibe, making everyone cheer even harder for all of the hard work everyone is put into them.

Behind it was a rotating parade float of Lady Like and Sir Ebrum, back to back and would sometimes rotate, giving off the appearance that they were dancing.

"I think this will be the best New Years ever! Right, Kirby?" Yang asked to a still confused Kirby.

All was going fine until a rocket came out and headed straight for Kara, who was completely ignorant of the rocket over her head.

"KARA!" Ruby shouted, cursing in her head for not bringing her weapon.

Looking up, Kara's eyes widened and in surprise, she threw the chair, hitting the rocket before it could cause collateral damage to everyone watching.

"Everyone get out of here!" Gwen shouted, making a Mana path and a Mana shield for everyone to escape.

"Anyone without a weapon, take the civilians and get out of here. Kevin, go with him! We don't know if this is another attack from NME." Ben instructed, changing into Heatblast as began to throw some fire at the incoming rockets.

The rockets seem to understand what's happening so they divided into three groups. One to attack Heatblast to keep him busy while the other two went to attack the pink puffballs.

"Yang, send out the Warp Star!" Ruby ordered, not wanting to see the kids killed.

"Right! Kabu, send the Warp Star!" Yang called out to the Stone Sage on Patch.

Now you're all probably wondering, "Why can Yang call the Warp Stat and not Ben or Ruby?"

So let's just take a minute sit right there and I'll tell you.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Why Yang can only summon the Warp Star**_

 _ **Kabu Canyon, Patch**_

It has been four days since the Destroya Invasion by N.M.E., and the people of Remnant have been on edge.

There had been a total of six assassination attempts on Kirby's life.

But thankfully, that has been stopped with the help of Zwei and Taiyang.

Somehow, someone manage to find out where Kirby has been staying over the Winter Break and leaked it to the internet.

They don't know who did it but when they find out, not even the memory of the person will remain.

Right now, Ben and his new family were currently standing in front of Kabu after receiving a dream message from the wise, old stone sage.

"What is it, Kabu?" Ben asked, not liking how he got passed the Ultimatrix's defense system against mind invaders.

"I must speak with you about Kirby and the Warp Star." Kabu answered, for once given the new family a straight answer.

"Kirby's power comes from the Warp Star as he only has to see it to regain energy, but he is not strong enough to protect it himself. So, I am removing his ability to call upon it himself and giving the ability to you, Yang Xiao Long." Kabu explained, making Kirby slightly upset.

"I understand he's not strong enough, but why give it to me? Ben is much stronger." Yang asked, confused of why she has to do it.

"Your destiny now revolves around Kirby's as Ben's is much more dangerous than Nightmare's. For an old enemy from his world will return more dangerous than Salem and Nightmare combined." Kabu replied, once again being cryptic.

"But how do I call it?" Yang asked, wondering who could be more dangerous then those two monsters combined.

"Speak the words from your heart when Kirby is in danger and the Warp Star will come." Kabu explained, making Yang nod her head as she accepted her new responsibility of summoning the source of her adopted son's power.

 _ **Flashback ends**_

* * *

 **Present Day**

"Warp Star." Kabu said, opening his mouth to send the Warp Star to the pink puff balls in danger.

With speeds most people could not follow, the Warp Star went to its master, letting him jump on it and grabbing Kara so they could fight the parade float.

 **BGM - Kirby Right Back at Ya! Unreleased Soundtrack: Kirby's Suction Powers** **(V1)**

Inhaling a wave of fireworks, Kirby began to swallow them into his stomach, allowing his Copy Ability powers to take affect.

 **BGM - Kirby Right Back at Ya! Unreleased Soundtrack: Ability Transformation**

Jumping into the air, a green gem forms around Kirby's forehead and a yellow headband snaps into it and around Kirby.

Shortly after, flames begin to engulf the area around Kirby, but they eventually subside.

This is Fire Kirby.

 **BGM Ends**

"Kirby looks _fired_ up for battle." Raven said appearing behind her daughter, surprising everyone.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Yang asked, surprised to see her birth mom attentding

"I'm here to wish Kirby a Happy New Year." Raven replied before she had to destroy a rocket with a bolt of lightning with her Spring Maiden Powers.

"If he makes it to the New year..." Raven added, watching her adopted grandson fight with his Fire Copy Ability.

Landing on the Warp Star, Fire Kirby began to use some very excellent aerial evasive maneuvers while destroying more more fireworks by shooting his own Magenta Fire, making the crowd gasp in awe and distracting it long enough for Kara to get close and use her Enhanced Strength to make it into a pile of scrap metal.

"Whose float was that?!" Gwen demanded, not liking how everyone was put in danger just to destroy her cousin's son and niece.

"No idea. But whoever it was, I'm going to make into a grape jelly." Kara said with her fiery temper coming out.

"Before you do that, we need to- **KIRBY, LOOK OUT!** " Yang screamed, seeing Sasuke carrying a giant firework before blasting off towards Kirby.

Still high in the sky, Kirby did not see the threat until it hit him, knocking the Warp Star away as he landed on the cone of the missile.

Kirby tried to climb down with Sasuke climbing up.

"He's still up there?!" Dedede exclaimed, looking through a telescope.

"Ben, you have to fly up there and save our baby!" Yang demanded, now feeling hysterical.

"I can't! It's going to fast!" Ben replied, very angry since he can't do anything to save his only son.

Still feeling hysterical, Yang quickly turned to her mom, hoping that she can do something.

"Sorry, but we've not created a strong enough bond, yet there is nothing I can do..." Raven stated, hating feeling weak before a whole bunch of rockets were fired from the anti-aircraft ships.

With Kirby things were not looking good as the little Star Warrior could see more rockets coming straight towards him.

So he quickly used his Inhale Ability to try and take out Sasuke, causing him to slide before coming flying straight into his mouth just before the rocket started to explode from entering the atmosphere and one lucky shot took out the rocket.

Everyone just looked in Awe and Horror.

Awe because of how many fireworks were exploding, creating such bright beautiful colors for all Vale to see.

And Horror, because Kirby was just killed on his first New Year's Eve.

Crying in horror, Yang started to cry into Ben's chest, demanding he turn into Alien X and bring him back to life.

"There's no need to bring him back, he's right there." Ben explained, much to the hope of their family and the horror of the two stooges.

Looking around in confusion, Yang did not see him right away and until he started to wave while holding a red and white Parasol with a yellow star on top.

Now you're all wondering, how did he survive and where did he get the Parasol?!

Well, I'll tell you since he copied Sasuke's Parasol Copy Ability.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: How Kirby survived the Firework explosion**_

After Kirby inhaled Sasuke into his mouth, he then jumped into the air, ready to use his new Copy Ability.

 **BGM - Kirby Right Back at Ya! Unreleased Soundtrack: Ability Transformation**

Kirby lands atop his parasol. It spins, making him dizzy, and he gets off.

Kirby then takes the Parasol, which floats down to him.

This is Parasol Kirby.

 **BGM ends**

 _ **Flashback ends**_

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"KIRBY!" Everyone cried out in happiness as they rush to catch him.

"MOMMY, CATCH ME!" Kirby cried out, holding on tight to his Parasol before he got really tired as he let go.

"BEN, CATCH HIM!" Yang screamed as Kirby was falling faster and faster.

Quickly turning into Jetray, Ben then flew up just in time as Kirby was about to fall asleep.

"Wake up, Kirby, it's almost midnight!" Yang exclaimed, grabbing her Baby from her boyfriend.

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cheered happily as the clock struck Midnight.

Everyone cried as the old year ended and the new year began, causing everyone to cheer.

"Happy New Year, Kirby." Raven said, watching as her first adopted grandson started to cheer happily before she received a snuggle and a hug from him as he finally fell asleep, making her smile.

* * *

 **Omake** : **Tennyson Late 17th Birthday**

 **(Technically, in their Universe they're still 16 but in Remnant, time moves differently than Earth, so just go with it!)**

After Kirby woke up from his fight with Sasuke, everyone got ready for Ben and Gwen's late 17th birthday party.

Everyone was gathered at the Xiao Long-Rose Family Home's Backyard with two different Birthday Ice Cream Cakes.

One was an Anodite Pink frosted covered Chocolate Ice Cream Cake for Gwen and a Ultimatrix Green frosted overed Vanilla Cake for Ben with the Ultimatrix Symbol on it.

After running some crazy errands for the company with the help of Gwen, the two cousins of the Tennyson Family went to the Xiao Long-Rose Family Home only to be greeted by Kara dragging the two to the backyard where everyone was waiting.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone cheered happily.

"Hey Guys, you didn't have to do this." Gwen said, flattered by the party that she and her cousin were given.

"Your right, we didn't. But we wanted to..." Ren stated, making sure Nora does not eat the cakes by herself again.

"Anyway, since we didn't get to celebrate your birthday gift due to N.M.E.'s invasion and the fact that you're running a Duat company, we decided to do it now. So, happy late 17th birthday!" Yang exclaimed, giving Ben a kiss.

After eating some Ice Cream Cake and getting into the yearly debate of which is better Chocolate or Vanilla Ice Cream Cake.

 **(Darth Sparta: Vanilla all the way.)**

 **(Toy2711: Yeah, I'll admit it... Vanilla's good, but it goes together with Chocolate! Sometimes...)**

It was now the time to open the gifts as the two cousins of the Tennyson Family recieved a lot of gifts from their new friends and family.

For Gwen's Gifts she got:

A scroll from Glynda

A Magic Book from Ozpin and her Grandma Verdona.

From Julie, she got a new Phone Case,

From Team JNPR, she got a necklace with a Wand shooting out a lighting bolt.

From Coco, she got a Witch's Cloak like her Grandma Verdona's.

From Velvet, she got a Camera.

From Fox, she got a Tea and Coffee Set.

And From Yatsuhashi, she got some cookies he made.

From Amber, she got a book on how her Fall Maiden powers work along with Raven's Spring Maiden Powers and the Summer and Winter Maiden's powers.

From Kirby, she got a Drawing and Painting of her in Anodite Form as she was flying alonside him and Kara on the Warp Star as Verdona who was also in her Anodite Form were exploring the wonders of Multiverse together that includes theirs, Rex's Universe, and the World of Remnant.

From Ben, she got Diamond earrings that was worth over a thousand Lien.

From Kevin, she got a picture of the car he was making her back home.

From Weiss, she got a case of different types of Dust Crystals.

From Blake, she got a Howling Moon Book.

From Rex, he got her a hard drive that can hack into any computer system if he or Ben is not around.

And from Bobo, he didn't get her anything, but he did make her a Banana Cream Pie that was surprisingly good.

From Ruby, she got a staff that with the help of Verdona could Channel her magic through it, making it more powerful.

From Yang, she got a book of Puns.

And from her Grandpa Max, she got a watch.

Now for Ben, he also received a lot of gifts too.

His gifts are:

He got handcrafted wooden models of a certain King of the Monsters from Fox, who also enjoyed watching the Godzilla franchise after they had a movie night.

From Gwen, he got a gift Card for Mr. Smoothy.

From Kevin, he gave him a list of upgrades for his personal car: The DX Mark 10.

From Ruby, he got a new, custom-made weapon that she made for him that has a hidden blade underneath the arm and a grappling hook next to it along with a new design for Roman's cane, Melodic Cudgel.

 **(Just look up Assassins Creed Syndicate: The Devil's Handshake Hidden Blade just without the hallucinogenic darts and make it Ultimatrix Green)**

Instead of just being a flare gun which is shooting out an unstable, discharge/concentrated blast or flare of Fire Dust and White Dust and shooting the handle which is attached to a tether, symbolizing it's grappling hook function, it now also doubles as a sword as once he pushes up a hidden button on the cane head, it cause the head of the cane to rotate until it's pointing straight up, releasing the sword blade.

From Coco and Yang, he received a new trench coat designed for when they go out on missions.

 **(Look up Assassins Creed Syndicate: Jacob Fry's Master Assassin's outfit.)**

From Velvet, he got a Gift Card for the comic bookstore he goes to,

From Kirby, he got a drawing of both him and Mimic from when they went fishing with them holding a large Trout.

From Amber, he got a box set of his alien heroes, much to everyone's amusement and his dismay.

From Yatsuhashi, he got a Training Sword set so he can teach Kirby and Kara how to fight with Galaxia.

From Ozpin, he got a book on all known Creatures of Grimm along with some information on Salem.

From Weiss, he got Cash or Lien since what else is she going to get her company's rival.

From Glynda, she got him a book on fighting tactics.

From Blake, she got him a book on Faunus Biology and different sub species type of Faunus.

From Raven, who did not show up, gave him a Grimm Mask that looks like a Beowolf Grimm.

From his Grandpa Max, he got a ring with the Ultimatrix Symbol that also acts as a homing beacon in case he needs help as the one in the Ultimatrix is also working along with a Null Void Projector.

From Rex, he upgraded his Scroll to work anywhere on Remnant or their respective universes.

From Team JNPR, hey got a necklace of the Ultimatrix Symbol.

From his Grandma Verdona, she gave him a book on Anodite fighting techniques along with a history book on the male counterparts.

"Thanks Guys, this has been a great party." Ben said before a flash of blue light appeared, showing that Professor Paradox has arrived.

"Why are you here, Paradox?" Glynda asked, still scowling at the Time Walker who is as old as dirt.

"I'm here to drop off my gifts for young Benjamin and Gwendolyn." Paradox replied, holding a D.P.C (Dimensional Pocket Cube) as he handed it to Gwen.

She opened it up to reveal a Bracelet with a Pink Jewel in the center with Magic Runes.

"This is a Crystal from a forgotten Race that wipe themselves out by practicing dark magic. The crystal will store magical energy of the user but if you ever feel tired and low on energy, squeeze the Crystal and it will refill you of energy. Just be warned, you will feel tired for a little bit after putting it on." Paradox explained before handing Ben a rolled up piece of paper.

"This is a list of deeds you now own in your universe, ranging from a plot of land to a business I have created for you. It is called "The Alien Dragon's Shipping Company." Now before you tell me you shouldn't have this, but think about it. You will need money and a place to stay to raise Kirby in your universe." Paradox explained as Ben was opening his mouth before closing it when he realized that he was right.

"Now happy birthday to the both of you and please say hi to Azmuth and Caesar for me." Paradox added before pulling out his Chrono Navigator/Pocket Watch, leaving in a flash of blue light.

"How does he know my brother?" Rex asked, confused on how the Time Walker met his brother in his Earth and universe which is parallel to Ben's Earth and his Universe.

"When it comes to him, it's best to not question it." Ben replied, helping out with the cleanup.

* * *

 **BGM - Kirby Right Back at Ya!** **Theme (Donkey Konga version)**

 **Ruby Rose: Hello, Ruby here. And I just wanted to say it was the best New Year's ever! I'm so grateful that my adorable daughter and nephew managed to enjoy their first Remnant New Year! Well, it's time for us to go back to Beacon for our second semester.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien**

 **Best Day Ever**

 **Ruby Rose: I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!**

 **Yang Xiao Long: I always** **kick my** **semester off with a _Yang_!**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Well another chapter published. I'm already in Europe since I won't be coming back on July 31st. Anyway, tune in next time for the start of Volume 2: Issue 1 where we get back on Canon, starting off on Volume 2 Chapter 1: Best Day Ever. Peace!**


	30. Volume 2 Opening and Ending

_Volume 2 Opening_

 **BGM - Orange - Revolution (Generator Rex theme song)**

The opening starts with a shot of the City of Vale, as Ben Tennyson and Rex Salazar were flying together as Upgrade Rex. The two Heroes United then noticed on their right a Bullhead, with their friends and family, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, in it along with Kirby and Kara on the Warp Star, Ship shapeshifting into a glider for Zwei to fly on, Gwen and Verdona in their Anodite Forms waving at them and flying alongside them as Kevin flew in the Rust Bucket 3.

Rex waves at them along with Upgrade poking out of his shoulder with his head waving at them before speeding away as the Warp Star, Bullhead, and Rust Bucket 3 tries to catch up with them as they head towards Mountain Glenn.

The scene then shifts to Team JNPR, Team CFVY, Ozpin, Glynda, and Amber watching them from Beacon, as everyone wanting to go meet them at the Main Avenue.

The next scene shows the Alpha Nanite glaring at the two Heroes United as the sentient 6 year old microscopic machine tried to get Rex, trying to steal the Omega-1 Nanite that will supply him with the unlimited amount of Nanites to make himself a body and transform into his Ultimate Form: Alpha-Omega. However, Ben and Rex managed to scare him away with their combined powers as Upgrade Rex.

The next scene shows Salem smiling evilly as she sees Nightmare showing her his strongest monsters ever to destroy Kirby and Kara. His four strongest monsters: Masher, Masher 2.0, WolfWrath, and of course his strongest monster, Heavy Lobster, as he reaches his giant hand towards Salem as the Grimm Master professionally and formally shakes it as they're about to conquer not only the World of Remnant, but also the Multiverse that also includes Ben and Rex's Universes as well as any other alternate universes.

The next scene shows a flashback of Ben and Rex teaming up for the first time along with White Knight fighting the Alpha Nanite who stabilized himself with the Nanite Population at the Bug Jar in Rex's Universe. After the stabilized Alpha Nanite holds Rex hostage in his left hand, he held his right hand out as a Nanite tentacle latch itself on Ben as Diamondhead on the Ultimatrix, hacking the most powerful Level 20 Alien watch as it went haywire and shut down. Later, after Alpha managed to take the Omega-1 Nanite from a weakened Rex Salazar, he transformed into his Ultimate Form: Alpha-Omega: The Beginning and the End of All Things! Ben proposes that he can help Rex beat Alpha-Omega with him transforming into Upgrade, fusing with Rex to form a suit that enhances his 6 Original Nanite Builds with the Galvanic Mechamorph's internal alien technology, beating Alpha-Omega into submission as Rex shot Ben as Cannonbolt out of the Slam Cannon, forcing Alpha-Omega to explode into a red cloud of Nanites as Rex manages to communicate with his "little Nanite brothers" as Caesar arrived, holding a gun to trap Alpha with the help of Rex's Nanite communication to condense Alpha's Nanites into a sphere prison about the size of a baseball with a density of 30 grams per centimeter cube. Ben transformed into Murk Upchuck to transport the trapped Alpha Nanite back into the Null Void as he headed back to his universe before telling Rex that they should do this team up again someday, as the flashback ends.

The scene shifts into where Alpha is biding his time, to face his "brother" and of course wanting to copy his friend's alien machine which would temporarily provide him with a suitable host so he can get the Omega-1 Nanite from Rex as he tried to build bodies from some out of Remnant's technology in order to not get bored as Cinder promised him that she will make a body that he can last in without the Omega-1 Nanite.

The ending ends off with Ben and Rex standing in front of Beacon, assembling with their friends and family, Gwen and Kevin as Team 10, Kirby, Kara, Zwei, Ship, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, Ozpin, Goodwitch, and Amber in front of Beacon, forming the Title Card with Ben, Rex, Ruby, Yang, Kirby, and Kara standing on opposite sides with their signature poses and expressions:

 **BGM Ends**

 **RWBY: Ultimate Alien: Volume 2**

* * *

 _ **Volume 2 Ending**_

 **BGM - Ben 10: Alien Force | End Credits (English) (HD)**

The ending begins with images of Ben, Rex, Ruby, Yang, Kirby, Kara, Zwei, and Ship. It then switches into a slideshow showing the characters in different situations: Ben and Rex helping Ruby out with her studies, Ben and Rex talking to Weiss about Faunus Equality and plans to put her father, Jacques Schnee in jail, Ben and Rex helping Blake take down some remaining members of the violent White Fang, and Ben and Rex with their girlfriends, Yang and Ruby, their children, Kirby and Kara, their dog allies, Zwei and Ship, Gwen, Kevin, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, and Team SSSN, traveling in the Rust Bucket 3 from the World of Remnant to Ben's Universe and then Rex's Universe.

The scene then shifts to an image, and while the camera pans up to the center of the image, it shows Ben and Rex in their heroic poses with their Auras and Mana for Ben glowed bright with power as their eyes glowed a Nanite Blue and Orange Aura for Rex and Anodite Pink Mana and a Ultimatrix Green Aura for Ben. Ben's Ultimatrix glowed bright green on the Intergalactic Peace Symbol while Rex hold up his arm, Nanite Blue circuitry lines glowing, symbolizing his Nanites power. As the camera zooms out, it shows an image consisting of Ruby, Yang, Kirby, Kara, Zwei, and Ship in each corner of the image using their respective weapons and powers, with Ben in his Anodite Form, and Rex in his Omega-EVO form, in the middle of the image doing their heroic poses.

 **BGM Ends**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Well, here it is folks! The official Opening and Ending for Volume 2 of RWBY: Ultimate Alien, I know this is like a mixture of cartoon and anime, but hey RWBY is technically an anime feeling even though its a web-series made by a video production company in Austin, Texas. Well, I'll try to make some fight scenes with Ben and Rex in the RWBY Canon Episodes. And expect some filler Chapters though. So, stay tune!**


	31. V2 I1: Best Day Ever

Volume 2 Issue 1: Best Day Ever

 **Patch**

It was a early Sunday morning...

Kevin, Gwen, Ruby, and Yang were packing their things for school and packing the kid's stuff they will need at Beacon and for when they start next week for their second semester.

 **(The giant rocket that was used to attempt to kill Kirby landed on the Academy, making it close for another additional week.)**

At this moment, Ben and Rex were signing papers to give Temporary Control to RJ.

"Now Remember, RJ, you are only Temporary CEO, but we will make Random check ups. Only hire someone you feel that we would hire and remember to call if there is anything you need help with." Rex instructed.

"Thanks guys for having so much faith in me." RJ replied, glad that his bosses chose him.

"Hey, you're one of our best workers and you keep the peace between everyone." Ben added, complimenting his worker and making him feel more confident in himself.

"Now is there anything that needs to be addressed, boss?" Rex asked.

"Why yes here is! There are two teenagers who need to get to school." RJ answered, pointing at the door.

The three just stood there before bursting into laughter.

"But in all seriousness, go to Beacon and get settled in. I'll make sure Caesar doesn't destroy the building again." RJ added, ready to get to work.

* * *

 **Later at Beacon Academy**

 **Beacon Dining Hall**

At Beacon Academy, there was almost no one in the Dining Hall.

Right now, Gwen and Kevin are taking the 5 hour tour while the two couples and their kids eat breakfast.

"Alright, kids, stay here and remember the rules." Yang stated, setting up the high chair for Kirby while her half-sister put a small amount of stacked books for Kara since she refused to sit in one, finding it an insult.

"Don't go anywhere, don't talk to strangers, and don't except food from anyone you don't know without you checking it." Kara replied, annoyed since she is still tired.

"Good. Now we'll be right back." Rex said as Kara was nodding off back to sleep before Kirby asked for a story from the book Meta Knight sent.

As Kara was reading, she did not noticed a certain team of racist idiots coming inside before noticing not one, but **_TWO_** puffballs sitting at Team 10's/RWBY'S table.

"Great, there is a second Freak." Dove said, deciding to be smart for once and stay away from that table.

"Did that alien reproduce?" Sky asked, a little curious and a little freaked out at the same time.

"I don't think so since it is bigger then Kirby." Russell added, drawing weird looks from his teammates.

"How do you know its name?" Sky asked, thinking that Russell has gone soft.

"I don't want Miss Amber to burn me again for calling her "Grandson" a freak!" Russell replied, shivering at the memory.

"I'm not scared of those Blonde Bimbos or that Brown haired slut and there freak friend!" Cardin exclaimed, finally having enough of "Freaks and Animals."

He then approached the table, forgetting that he just got over his injuries from the torture that Professor Goodwitch and Amber gave him along with that chair that hit him a few days ago.

"Hey freak! What the fuck are you doing?" Cardin asked, scaring Kirby with his vulgar language.

"One. Watch the language, I don't want my little cousin to hear those kinds of words, and Two. I'm reading him a story from our Planet." Kara answered, not liking this guy already.

"Wrong! You and your freaky cousin are going to take your Alien asses off our planet and take those Animals with you!" Cardin stated with more profanity, but was ignored.

"Cardin, leave the kids alone before Xiao Long and Tennyson come back!" Russell warned, not wanting the couple to beat the hell out of him and his teammates especially with Ultimate Rath.

"No! These Freaks will learn there place at the feet of there masters." Cardin replied, wanting to hurt the two pink puffballs.

"Then why aren't you bowing at my feet?" Kara asked in retort, not looking up from the story until it was ripped out of her hands.

"What kind of book is this? You can't even read it. Cardin asked, only seeing lines and symbols in seemingly random order.

"It's a book about my planet's history and culture but most importantly it's irreplaceable. So please, give it back before things get really ugly and only my people can read it..." Kara explained who would be popping her bones if she had any.

"So I probably shouldn't do this!" Cardin exclaimed, tearing out several pages out of the book, much to the horror of the two Star Warriors.

Kara just continued to stare in a horror while her cousin started crying loudly, thinking the book that his birth father gave him is forever ruined.

With a war cry loud enough to make a Appoplexian proud, Kara jumped up and punched Cardin in the face, making him drop the book and sending him a flight out the door, leaving an imprint.

"ANYONE ELSE WANTS TO DESTROY MY PLANET'S HISTORY AND CULTURE!?" Kara demanded angrily, but the next words made her furious.

"How can something so cute be so strong?" Dove asked, sealing his fate.

"I AM NOT CUTE!" Kara screamed, picking up a chair before it was snatched by her adoptive father.

"KARA, CALM DOWN!" Rex shouted, taking the chair far away from her.

"You're scaring Kirby." Yang pointed out, trying to calm him down, making Kara feel terrible.

"Sorry Clark, I didn't mean to scare you..." Kara apologized, having no affect.

"What happened that made you scream like that?" Ben asked before he noticed the torn out pages across the floor.

"So that's what happened..." Ben muttered, looking at the ripped pages before looking at the three cowering members of Team CRDL.

"I will only warn you once, you will keep your leader under control, you will stop being bullies, you will not harm mine or my partner's child. Now, leave before I allow our girlfriends to end the three of you for not stopping your leader. If this happens again, I will use my powers to turn you into fleas. Do I make my self clear?" Ben asked, glaring at the three idiots with his green eyes glowing Mana Pink mixed in with his Ultimatrix Green Aura.

"YES SIR!" the three shouted before running away, not wanting to call him out on the line.

In a flash of green light, Ben was replaced by a robot-like alien with skin that was made of copper, with black stripes and a transparent piece of green circular glass on his chest, revealing gears inside of him.

This is Clockwork, a Chronosapien from an unknown planet and the alien that can control Time with his Chronokinesis.

Using the powers of his namesake, Clockwork rewind time to fix the book, restoring it to its former glory.

"The book is now fixed, but there is something we have to deal with." Rex stated, hoping to not have to deal with this.

"What's that?" Yang asked, after having some success in calming her son down.

"Kara, you need to control that temper of yours. Yes you had a right to be angry with Cardin, but you could've caused an incident by hitting Dove with that chair." Rex explained, knowing where his partner was headed.

"Not to mention, you keep getting so worked up over when someone calls you a name." Ruby added, knowing that her boyfriend has a good point.

"I hate being called cute..." Kara growled quietly, so Kirby does not get upset again.

"Kara, you're going to have to get over it. Lots of people find Kirby and by that extension you cute, but you need to stop freaking out." Ruby stated, ignoring her growl at the "C" word.

"If no one calls me cute, then there will be no problems." Kara replied, crossing her stubby arms.

"Fine, but this discussion is not over." Rex added, knowing that he and Ruby need to help Kara with her anger that gives Yang and Raven a run for their money.

* * *

 **Later in the Underground Cave where Kirby and Kara's ship were in.**

"Why are we here, Ben?" Coco asked, annoyed since she was working on some clothes before she was dragged here along with her teammates, and her juniors, Team JNPR and Team RWBY.

"I'm going to let you, your teammates, and Team JNPR to try on the Ultimatrix." Ben replied, making everyone except Team RWBY, Rex, Kara, and Kirby just stand there in surprise.

"Are you sure we can?" Jaune asked, completely shocked that he would have a chance to try on the most powerful watch in existence.

"Yes, but due to security reasons, I can only allow one transformation." Ben explained before inputing the code and handing it to Velvet.

"Just don't push it down right away, let it calibrate your DNA unless you wanna turn into a clone of me like Albedo." Ben explained seriously.

Nodding her head, Velvet patiently waited for the watch to calibrate her DNA into the user function.

When it changed to her signature Light Brown color, Velvet cycled through the playlist, finding nothing of interest until she found one that surprised everyone.

"Is this a Human form?" Velvet asked, surprised that she can possibly transform into a Human form due to Human DNA in the Ultimatrix.

"Makes sense if what you told us is true." Coco added, fascinated and imagining Velvet can turn into a regular Human with the Ultimatrix.

"There is some irony in there somewhere." Rex said.

"I'm actually surprised that you have the option of being Human considering that Faunus are just Humans with Animal characteristics." Ben said, quite surprised that a Faunus like Velvet, Blake, or Sun if wielded the Ultimatrix can transform into a regular Human due to Human DNA present in the Codon Stream on Primus.

Velvet thought about it before deciding not to since she would lose her Rabbit ears.

So she continued to cycle through until she found a certain alien primate.

"This is going to be good." Velvet said, slamming down the Ultimatrix power core, transforming in a flash of light brown light.

In Velvet' place was not her favorite Alien Hero.

Instead it was a cute brown and white female Splixson with Brown eyes and a brown and yellow dress. She wore a dress with the Ultimatrix symbol on her chest, unlike Ben when he transforms into Ditto, she has the three strands of hair two on the sides of her face and one on top of her head with two beads each.

 **"MULTIPLY!"** Velvet shouted cutely before she was snatched by her best friend.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Coco screamed, hugging her partner tightly to her chest, making Multipy to blush so hard before splitting herself into three clones, leaving a helpless clone to poor demise.

"Hey! Why did you leave me here!?" Multiply Clone #3 asked.

"I didn't mean too! I'm sorry!" Multiply Prime apologized, not wanting to leave well herself to a terrible fate.

"I'll trade you. After all, I'm the prettiest of them all." Multiply Clone #2 suggested, making the 3rd clone grow a tick mark on her forehead.

"What did you say? 'Cause clearly, I'm the prettiest!" Multiply #3 exclaimed, escaping the Fashionista of Beacon's arms and started glaring at Multiply Clone #2.

"Girls please! We're all the same person!" Multiply Prime reasoned, trying to calm down her two clones.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" the other two Multiply's shouted before going back to argue with one another.

Everyone just watched in amusement especially since both sides started to multiply and have a mini war before the watch clocked out.

"Whoa..." Velvet muttered, a little dizzy after seeing herself from multiple eyes.

"So that's what it's like to argue with yourself." Velvet said, already hearing the jokes.

"Let it out, Yang, we all know you have one." Ben stated, trying not to grin from his own jokes.

"I heard of multiplying like rabbits, but that was ridiculous." Yang punned, laughing along side her son.

"Hah Hah! I've never heard that one before." Velvet replied sarcastically before giving the watch back to her little brother figure.

"Your turn, Coco." Ben said, inputting the code again as he handed the Ultimatrix to Coco,

After slipping on the gauntlet watch and waited for the alien device to scan her DNA, it changed its color scheme to a Chocolate Brown scheme.

She then began to cycle through the the watch's playlist, finding different holograms of the aliens until she found the hologram of the Cat Faunus, Shadow Cat.

Grinning in excitement, Coco slammed the power core, transforming in a flash of chocolate brown light.

In Coco's place was a Female Nintendon like Kara, but unlike her, Coco didn't have a bow, instead she has her signature beret and shades resting on said beret.

 **"MIMIC!"** Coco shouted cutely.

"Aw, man! I wanted the sexy Cat Faunus outfit!" Coco pouted before her shades slid off her beret.

"Hey, I still got my shades and beret! Cool!" Coco exclaimed happily.

"But why? Both Kara and Martha have a bow." Ruby stated, confused as she read in the book that the female Nintendons have a pair of single eyelashes on each eye and wore a bow to differentiate themselves from the Male Nintendons.

"Not all Nintendon girls have a bow. Most do but not all, my friend Barbara she had a Mask, the only real way to tell the boys from the girls is the eyelashes." Kara explained, making everyone awe in understanding.

Coco was not really paying attention as instead she was trying to use her Nephew figure's Inhale and Copy Ability by eating a rock.

"How do you do the copy thing?" Coco asked, unknowingly feeling the power of the Copy Ability kicking in.

"Well since Ben's Ultimatrix scanned Clark's DNA, you and anyone of you wielding the watch and transforming into either a male or female version of the two of us can do that too, technically..." Kara explained before she was quite surprised when Coco's beret changed to a samurai helmet with her emblem in the center with her shades transforming into A hammer.

"I didn't expect that to work." Stone Mimic said, swinging her hammer around, noticing that part of the cave moved with it.

"Looks like this Stone Coco can't move parts of the earth. Can you do that too, Kirby?" Ruby asked, curious to see what her nephew and by the extension her daughter can do.

Not knowing if he can or not, Kirby inhaled a random rock lying around the cave.

Jumping in the air as a bright light originated from his head before a helmet like Coco's appeared, but only his has a star and a red plume.

Concentrating, Kara inhaled some of the rocks and transformed into Stone Kara as she moved the rocks, getting no results, leaving Kirby disappointed until he and Kara turned into stone statue of themselves before changing back to normal.

"I guess that's a Coco only thing." Rex said as Coco change back to normal.

"Can I have a second try? I want to try and be Shadow Cat." Coco asked, earning an eye roll from her little brother figure.

"Fine I'll let you have a second try but no more than that and don't slam it that is how you sometimes get the wrong thing yes velvet I'll let you have another chance to get what you want." Said Ben inputting the code allowing a new form.

After finding Shadow Cat she pushed the Power core faceplate transforming into a cat Fannus.

Coco's shadow Cat is much more Feminine than Ben's.

Coco's outfit Considerate of a traditional Japanese kimono, but that's where things start getting strange. Unlike Ben, she did not have any footwear or socks. She did, however, have an ankle brace holding some knives and throwing stars. Like Ben, she has hidden blades and a wide variety of weapons to choose from, but that is where their similarities come to an end. While Ben had a lot of weapons made for up close and personal combat, a challenge for other opponents, she mostly had long range weapons like different kinds of bows, spears, blow darts, smoke bombs, etc.

Her Cat Faunus trait presents itself with a long black tail holding a katana securely.

 **"NINJA CAT!"** Coco screamed excitingly before throwing a smoke bomb to the ground, disappearing into the shadows.

"Hey Blake, bet you 20 Lien that you can't find her." Yang betted, holding up 20 Lien.

"She's right above us." Blake replied and right as soon as she said that, Ninja Cat came down in front of everyone, changing back to normal in a chocolate brown light.

"Who is next?" Asked Nora wanting to turn into Something electric.

"Back to Velvet." Ben answered, giving it back to his older sister figure.

She then Cycled through the playlists until she found her own personal hero as she gently pushed the core down, transforming into her favorite hero.

In Velvet's place was a female version of Spidermonkey, grinning and beating her chest like a gorilla.

There is no real difference between Ben's and for Velvet's Spidermonkey as the only real difference is that Velvet's Spidermonkey form has wider hips and flowers in her fur.

 **"SPIDERMONKEY!"** Velvet exclaimed, making monkey sounds as she continued beating her chest until she transformed back to normal and handed the watch back to Ben.

"Next is Yatsuhashi." Ben said, inputting the code again for the gentle giant of Team CFVY.

Yatsuhashi then waited patiently for the watch to change its color scheme and when did it, it changed to a pale green color, the same color as his attire.

"What to use? What to use?" the gentle giant mumbled before stopping at the hologram of Four Arms.

Pushing down the power core unlike his two teammates, Yatsuhashi was rewarded for his patience by transforming into a 12 foot tall Male Tetramand.

If you thought Yatsuhashi was buff before, then you would be pooping your pants of just looking at the muscles he now has.

His muscle mass was so big, it would make Rath think twice and count it TWICE before fighting him.

Unlike Ben's Four Arms, Yatsuhashi wore Heavy Gladiator Armor with a shoulder armor piece covering his right upper shoulder. He has no pants, but he does have a large loincloth covering his private parts and wore large armored sandals.

 **"FOUR ARMS!"** Yatsuhashi shouted, striking a pose.

"Wow! And I thought you were tall before!" Yang exclaimed before Kirby started to cry loudly in fear.

"Kirby, what's wrong?" Ben asked, only getting more tears in response from the pink puffball as he still continued to cry loudly.

"Oh, I think I know what's wrong." Kara said, getting everyone's attention.

"Before I moved to the Argo, there was an attack from a monster from N.M.E. They sent a four armed Gladiator monster that nearly killed Clark here, ever since then he had been traumatized and developed a fear of Gladiators." Kara explained, knowing that her younger cousin is afraid of the Gladiators that contributed to his PTSD. (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder)

"Let me try something..." Yatsuhashi said with a surprisingly calm and quiet voice, taking a still crying Kirby into his arms.

"There there, little one... I won't harm you, so please don't cry." Yatsuhashi said rocking him in his lower arms calming him down slightly.

"Promise?" Kirby begged, still deeply afraid as he still has his PTSD due to Nightmare.

"I promise, little one." Yatsuhashi replied, rocking him gently making him yawn as he handed the sleeping pink puffball over to his mother just in time as the watch timed out.

"Fox, you're up." Ben said, inputting the code again and handed it over to the mute of Team CFVY as he slipped it on his left arm, watching the Ultimatrix change to a Burnt Orange color scheme.

Fox cycled through the playlists until he found a certain no eyed alien, pushing the power core down as he transformed in a flash of burnt orange light.

Fox's Wildmutt was not too different from Ben's, the only real difference is that Fox's Wildmutt is Burnt Orange and is slimmer than Ben's Wildmutt, making it more agile.

"What does this one do?" Pyrrha asked, having never seen this one before.

"This is Wildmutt, a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. As you can see, they have no eyes, they can't talk as no Universal Translator can translate because their language is far too complicated, even for the Ultimatrix. They are very agile and strong as they can "see" by smelling everything through their gills, but this can also put them at a disadvantage." Ben explained before pulling out a Eel out of a D.P.C. and throwing it to a disgusted Blake.

Getting happy for unknown reasons, Fox tacked Blake and started to eat the Eel, getting saliva all over Blake's hair before she hit the Ultimatrix symbol, changing him back to normal.

"I will get you for this, Tennyson." Blake said, narrowing her eyes into slits.

"Why do you even have a eel with you anyway?" Weiss asked curiously.

"You never know when you will have to deal with some Vulpimancers and I was going to make that for Dinner later. Fortunately, I got lots more." Ben replied, pulling out six striped eels, much to Blake's disgust.

"Anyway, your turn, Ren." Ben stated, giving it to Ren after once again putting in the code and watching it change to a Magenta color for the Lotus Ninja of Team JNPR.

He cycled through the playlists, finding nothing of interest until he found a familiar turtle-like alien from the Andromeda Galaxy.

Thinking to himself about the pros and cons of this form, Ren nodded his head and push down the power core, transforming in a flash of Magenta light.

In Ren's place was a Light Green Turtle-like Alien from the Andromeda Galaxy or Terraspin.

 **(Truly one of the best animals besides an elephant.)**

Ren's Terraspin was much different than Ben's as he has six holes instead of eight, he has brown spots on his upper legs, toes, and shoulders, and has a hexagonal body shape rather than circular. The black stripes under his eyes are thicker and his feet have gained toes as well.

 **"TERRASPIN!"** Ren shouted with less emotions than ever before.

"Whoa how do you feel, Ren?" Nora asked with her eyes sparkling while checking every inch of his new form.

"I feel like debating philosophy on whether it means to truly be alive or not." Terraspin answered before starting to explain what he means.

 **One long Philosophical speech later...**

"Whoa, I never thought of it like that." Jaune said, now seeing life in a new way.

"That was so beautiful..." Pyrrha said with some tears at the beautiful Speech.

"That was super deep..." Ruby added, drying her tears with a red handkerchief.

"Makes since Geochelone Aerio love to talk about philosophy." Ben stated before Ren changed Back.

"Don't take off the watch just yet, Ren! Next is Nora's turn and there are some forms she is not allowed to use." Ben explained, not wanting to deal with a second destruction of the Academy.

"Alright Nora, you can try it on, but you are NOT allowed to change into Jury Rigg or Buzzshock." Ben stated seriously, showing her a holographic image of his Nosedeenian or Megawatt form, Buzzshock.

"But why?!" the Hammer wielding girl whined, already loving Jury Rigg due to Ruby and Buzzshock and ever since Ben gave her, her teammates, Team RWBY, and Team CFVY the complete list of his aliens ranging from the Original 10 Aliens when he was 10, the New 10 Aliens when he was 15, the Ultimate Forms and all of the other aliens he had unlocked with an explanation of all of their powers & abilities, and weaknesses.

"You are hyperactive as we don't need multiple versions of you running around the Emerald Forest or going to Beacon, eating the electricity or destroying the entire academy like someone I know." Ben explained, giving Ruby a small glare as she defended herself about her using her favorite alien.

"You destroy Beacon ONE TIME and your labeled for life!" Ruby exclaimed, putting her hands in the air dramatically.

"I think we would remember if she destroyed Beacon." Jaune added before remembering the time Ben erased Cardin's memories of his fake transcripts.

"No. I erased everyone's memories 'cause only our girlfriends and Team CVFY knew about my watch and the fact that it was so horrifying!" Ben stated, shivering at the memory before giving Nora the watch, watching it turn its color scheme to a pink color scheme.

Still pouting about the fact she can't turn into two different aliens, Nora cycled through the playlists until she found Shocksquatch as she slammed the power core down, transforming in a flash of pink light.

In Nora's place was what looks like a regular Female Gimlinopithecus, her eyes are pink and she has black pupils. She has yellow and white fur with golden stripes. Her face is grey as well as her fingers and toes as she doesn't have fingernails. She has two golden bolts on the side of each wrist and a pink belt with the Ultimatrix symbol. There are also two bolts on her head from which thunder shaped hair comes out. She also has an eyebrow-like crest on her forehead and wears two calf warmers.

 **"ELECTROSHOCK!"** Nora screamed in a Canadian voice and tone.

"Hey, what does this do?" Nora asked before she accidentally shot some lightning out, destroying the same rock that Coco tried to eat.

"This is so Cool!" Nora exclaimed, running outside the cave to shoot more lightning before she timed out, making her pout.

"Alright Jaune, it's your turn." Ben said, passing it over to the leader of Team JNPR as he watched the Ultimatrix changed its color scheme to Gold.

Cycling through the playlists, Jaune didn't find anything of worth until he found a form he has never seen before.

Slamming down the Ultimatrix's power core, Jaune changed into one of Ben's New 10 Aliens, Swampfire.

But the humanoid, plant-like alien is much more muscular than Ben's due to the fact that he is older and has gone to his first stage of "Blossoming." He also lost his pupils, one of his red petals on each shoulder, and a green frill from each leg. The lines on his neck thinned and the lines on his chest moved upward and into a pointed down angle. His green was also a shade lighter than his Olive Green.

 **"SWAMPFIRE!"** Jaune shouted as everyone covered their noses.

"What's wrong, guys?" Swampfire asked, confused since he has no nose.

"What's that smell!? It's almost as bad as Stinkfly!" Rex stated, trying not to throw up.

"That is the Methane gas, this Alien naturally produces it, allowing him to throw fire as he can also control most plant life so long as it comes from it seeds and can do this." Ben explained, glad that he brought Roman's Cane, Melodic Cudgel or his new cane sword/flare gun with him all thanks to Ruby for modifying it and giving it to him as a late birthday present.

He then pushed the hidden Button on the Cane, causing the head to turn upward before the special lock was released, allowing him to pull out the blade and cut off Jaune's right Arm, much to everyone who does not know about his special powers in horror.

"AHH! WHY THE FUDGE YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Swampfire demanded, watching his language so the kids don't possibly repeat that especially Kirby since Yang would skin him alive…. Literally!

"Relax, you big baby, look!" Ben explained, pointing to the stump arm as a vine appeared and reattached it's missing limb.

"Whoa! Ok that was cool." Jaune said, calming down as he watched in fascination as his arm knitted itsself back to the rest of his body before turning back to normal.

"Let's see what you shall get." Rex said, curious and wondering what the Invincible Girl will transform into.

After receiving the watch and waiting for it to change its color scheme into a nice Bronze color matching her outfit, Pyrrha cycled through the playlists, not truly finding anything interesting until she came upon an alien with a Magnetic personality.

 **(You cannot stop the puns!)**

She then slammed down the power core, disappearing a flash of a Bronze light.

"Where did she go?" Kara asked, looking around for her adopted aunt in confusion.

"Oh, I know what happened! Pyrrha, fly into my hand." Ben holding his right hand out.

Everyone just looked Ben in confusion before they heard a buzzing sound flying around Kara before it was smacked into the ground.

"Um, Kara, that was Pyrrha... She turned into one of my smallest alien." Ben explained, worried for his friend.

"Oh... Sorry!" Kara exclaimed, feeling sheepish before picking up Pyrrha.

Now that they had a good look at her they could see she was a female Version of Nanomech with Bronze circuitry lines running along her much curver body.

"Hey, are you ok, Phyrra?" Weiss asked, looking at the Invincible Girl who was

"I'm ok, but you hit hard, Kara." Pyrrha explained, making Kara feel bad.

"What do you call this form anyway?" Yatsuhashi asked curiously, looking at the Alien Nanochip/Human Hybrid Form.

"I'm thinking…. **NANOQUEEN!** " Pyrrha or Nanoqueen shouted flying onto Jaune's Head.

"Um, Pyrrha... Why are you on my head?" Asked Jaune not understanding why his partner is so close.

"No reason..." Pyrrha replied to her "Secret Crush" before changing back and crushing Jaune.

"Sorry, Jaune!" the Female Spartan apologized Taking off the Ultimatrix and returning it to its rightful owner.

"It's ok, accidents happen." Jaune replied, blushing hard that his partner was on top of him.

"Why don't you try again and remember don't slam the core." Said Ben in putting another code allowing her to transform again.

Nodding her head in appreciation Phyrra went back through it finding Lodestar again and pushing it down.

In a flash of Bronze Light where once stood Pyrrha Nikos, now stands a female Biosovortian.

Instead of a large silver head floating between two massive shoulders, there was a bronze head with Vivid-Green Eyes in between two smaller narrowed shoulders.

 **"LONE STAR!"** Lone Star shouted with a robotic feminine voice.

"This is a Biosovortian, their powers are over Magnetism. So, Pyrrha, lift Jaune into the air gently." Ben instructed to the Invincible Girl.

Nodding her head and glad she that has a lot of practice with her Semblance , Lone Star gently lifted Jaune into the air before putting him back down as she changed back.

"Here you go, Ben." Pyrrha said, giving the watch back to the Human Shapeshifter.

"Anyway, you two want to have another go with the watch?" Ben asked the two members of his Girlfriend's team.

"No thanks, but maybe later." Weiss replied, politely declining.

"No thanks. After all, I still have to get you back for that eel." Blake replied, knowing that she can't use the watch to do it.

"No, 'cause you won't let me use my favorite alien." Ruby added, still pouting about it.

"Not right now." Yang said as she continued to cradle her sleeping adopted alien baby.

"Alright, now that's out of the way, let's go back to school since it's almost lunch time anyway." Rex said, building the Rex Ride, letting Ruby, Weiss and Kara on, taking off as they hold on tight.

"Oh shoot! We are late!" Velvet exclaimed, checking the time on her scroll.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked, grabbing Kirby and putting him in her bag.

"We're supposed to be having lunch with my parents in town! I'll never make it to the Bullhead in time!" Velvet explained, afraid that she will never make it.

"Oh yes you will! Hold on tight, this is going to be fast." Ben stated, changing into Ultimate Echo Echo and taking off once everyone got comfortable on his expanding Sonic Disks.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Beacon Dining Hall**

 **20 minutes later...**

After dropping everyone off in recorded time, everyone went to go change into there School uniforms since two members from each team at Haven academy are arriving while the other students will come later.

Right now, most of Team RWBY were sitting at there usual spot with their table being noticeably larger than before due to the added members of Kara, Kirby and the rest of Team 10.

Right now, Yang is feeding Kirby while sometimes eating grapes that Nora fling towards her while Kara is sitting in Rex's lap since they forgot to grab the books.

Blake is looking over a series of sketches and notes mark. These include the White Fang insignia, a picture of Adam Taurus, and Adam's rose.

Blake stares at the notes of a little while longer Until Yang slides over taking a break from feeding Kirby.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang asked her partner.

"Nothing." Blake replied as she closed her book, "Just going over some notes from last semester."

Before Yang could respond, she turned quickly to catch another grape from her fellow heavy hitter.

"Lame, you should help me feed Kirby." Yang replied, wanting to eat her own food.

Kirby just giggles as his Aunt Nora who is still continuing to toss grapes at his mother with her spoon. Yang catches the fruit with ease, giving Nora the thumbs up. Ruby, giving an enormous heave, slams a binder onto the table, catching everyone off guard. On the cover of the binder is written "Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee". This has been hastily crossed out with a red marker pen, and with the same pen, a new title, "Best Day Ever Activities", has been written underneath.

Ruby clears her throat anticipation to go over the speech she just written in her head.

"Boyfriends… Sisters… Friends… Kids…. Teammates…. And Weiss." Ruby began just to everyone at the table.

"Hey!" Weiss cried out but was ignored.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby began before she was interrupted by her boyfriend.

"This should be good." Rex said already amused by the fact Ruby stole the Ice Queen's binder.

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... _ever_!" Ruby explained, bursting out with excitement.

"Isn't that Weiss's notebook?" Ben asked, seeing the poorly crossed out words.

"I am not a crook." Ruby replied, making peace signs with both hands.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked with her usual monotone, but you could tell she was struggling not to smile.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby answered as she points her finger at Blake.

"I always start my semester is off with a _Yang!_ Eh? Guys? Am I right?" Yang asked, earning a laugh from her boyfriend, Rex, son, and an apple to the face from Nora.

"Boooooooooooooooo!" Nora cried out, earning a glare from the Blonde Mother.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby explained.

"When did you schedule this?" Rex asked, looking over the surprisingly well organized schedule.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss added.

Yang, still glaring, picks up an apple and tosses it across the room. Offscreen, a random no name student shouted "Hey!" and Nora can be heard giggling.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Blake replied, wanting to go over more notes.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!" Weiss stated, determined to have some real fun for once not noticing Nora was sporting a crazy grin on her face.

"I got it!" Nora exclaimed positively, grabbing a pie off of Ren's tray and throwing it at Weiss.

"I for one think that..." Weiss began before she was interrupted by a flying pie to the face.

As the pie fell to the floor, everyone turned to see Nora is shown to be the one who threw the pie, she sits down and points at Ren who has his head in his palm. Pyrrha's hand is over her mouth and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm.

* * *

 **Outside Beacon Dining Hall**

Outside Beacon Dining Hall, Sun was walking next to a teenage boy with tan skin, dark-blue eyes and messy light-blue hair that is shaved on the sides and in the back, aka, an undercut.

He wears a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket adorned with a wide, upturned, black collar, and a silver reticle across the back. He also sports a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides, as well as black shoes fastened with straps instead of laces.

His notable accessories within his attire include black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles typically worn on his forehead. However, when necessary, he won't hesitate to make practical use of the latter, protecting his eyes from wind and sand in high-speed chases and battles.

This is Neptune Vasilias, Sun's best friend and teammate of Team SSSN at Haven Academy.

Right Now, they were walking while Sun tells Neptune about the Battle of the Docks in Vale.

"Man, that's harsh." Neptune commented about something Sun said to him.

"I know, we were fighting side by side. She was super fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, until he threw a fire ball, but it was awesome! And, I saw Kirby that night! You know, I heard that there is now a second Kirby only Female!" Sun explained, ranting about the recent events that happened.

"Nice!" Neptune commented, wanted to hear more about Kirby and the possible second alien.

It's a little known fact, but Neptune loves to study Astrology and he has always wondered if there is life outside of the small planet as now his best friend knows and helped Blake rescued the little pink puffball after Way Big appeared as this is the best chance to learn more about the universe.

"Right? And the best part is, she's a Faunus. But that's a secret, okay?" Sun asked, serious that Neptune won't tell Blake's secret.

"Got it." Neptune replied before Sun leans in close in order to stress the importance of this secret..

"And not a, "I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret", I'm talking secret secret." Sun added, completely serious about keeping Blake's secret well a secret.

"Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it. I got it!" Neptune replied as he almost whispered as he and Sun continued to walk.

"You better." Sun said, not seeing the windows into the cafeteria where food splatters into the panes as students run around. At one point, Jaune is the one splattered into the window.

"I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the _coolest!_ No offense to you guys." Sun said.

"None taken." Neptune replied.

"They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?" Asked Sun.

"Dude." Neptune said as the camera pans up from his feet to his face His teeth gleam as he smiles.

"Good point." Sun said as they enter the Dining Hall where the students are screaming.

"Food Fight!" the students of Beacon cried out before all students are shown stampeding out the door past Sun and Neptune, the latter of whom is looking quite worried.

All that is not are Team RWBY, JNPR, and the only two members of Team 10 along with there kids.

"Ahahahaha!" Nora laughed from her position that she and her teammates were in right now.

Team JNPR are shown to be standing atop a tower of tables stacked in a ramshackle manner.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora sing-songed at the top.

Ruby then stomped on the table, causing some food do you fly in the air while she pointed at the opposing team with the shaking of her left index finger and a carton of milk in the other hand while saying.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" Ruby began before crushing the milk carton, "IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!" Ruby shouted, fist pumping with the rest of her team and boyfriends appearing from under the table.

"Yeah!" Everyone cried out, bursting with energy.

Nora Valkyrie begins the battle, yelling "Off with their heads!" while Team JNPR grabs a ridiculous number of watermelons and starts throwing them at Team RWBY and the two dimensional hoppers.

"Yang! Turkey!" Ruby ordered her older half-sister.

Yang rolled over to the two turkeys from the ground and used them like gloves to punch through the barrage of watermelons thrown off a table by Nora; upon completion, Blake then leaps in front of Yang and picks up two baguettes.

She then throws her turkeys at Pyrrha Nikos, who dodges out of the way and grabs a single baguette, leaving Jaune to take the blows.

Pyrrha and Blake duel in a one-on-one fight and despite Blake's attempt to disorient Pyrrha with her shadows, Pyrrha knocks her back and throws three more baguettes to Yang, with the last knocking her down as well.

Ruby then uses a food tray to slide towards Pyrrha across the table and hits a baguette back at her with the same tray; Pyrrha manages to dodge the shot, but is unable to stop Ruby from knocking her backwards with the same food tray.

Ren and Nora then charge at Ruby, but Weiss intercepts them and uses ketchup to cause Ren to slip and crash with a group tables which are launched because of the impact.

Nora jumps through these tables to grab a metal flag pole and attach a watermelon to it, making a makeshift hammer. She then attacks Weiss but hits Ruby instead, who manages to stand between them to protect her partner from the assault; however, the force of this impact knocks her down. Weiss grabs a swordfish and engages Nora in a one-on-one, but ends up being defeated after Nora throws her against a pillar, knocking her down, and causing the pillar to break. Before the pieces crush Weiss, Ruby jumps in and saves her partner.

"Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!" Ruby cried dramatically as the rest of the pillar fell, creating a bigger mess.

Yang then grabs two more turkeys and duels Ren, who wields a pair of leeks blocking Yang's kick, giving him a pretty good view of what's under her skirt before he was hit by Ben who was using a baguette, sending him flying.

"YOU DON'T LOOK UP A WOMANS SKIRT!" Ben shouted with his green eyes glowing Anodite Pink with his pupils Dark Green.

Ren manages to recover from the strikes and throws his leeks at the two in the air, but she manages to dodge them while Ben deflected them and then proceeds to finish Ren by jumping high enough to punch him toward the floor, knocking him out.

Nora intervenes immediately afterwards and sends Yang flying through the roof with her makeshift watermelon hammer, but destroys the weapon in the process, leaving her defenseless for a flying pig thrown by Rex, sending her flying too.

Blake then gets back up to dodge the debris of the roof and grabs a link of sausages. She then whips it at a disarmed Nora, throwing her against two soda machines.

These leaked out some soda cans that Nora throws at Blake, who manages to dodge them all as Pyrrha then uses her Semblance of Polarity on the puddle of soda cans, causing all the soda cans on it to rise after Blake and the boys, barraging them with soda as well as taking them out of the fight.

Ruby, the last remaining member of both, then uses her Semblance of Speed to dash through the food court, causing everything to follow her through the tailwind caused by her overwhelming speed.

She spins like a torpedo, creating a hurricane of food that come backs at JNPR, knocking all four members out.

I love these guys." Sun said as Kirby played with his tail while Kara just watched in amusement all while somehow her and Kirby being completely spared from the food fight, but the same cannot be said from Neptune who is covered in purple or grape soda.

Upon the end of the fight is a certain Glynda Goodwitch entering the room growling.

She then proceeds to use her Semblance of Telekinesis to reorganize the Dining Hall.

"Children, please. Do not play with your food!" Glynda stated as adjusted her glasses.

Nora burps aloud as both Teams JNPR and RWBY try and fail to compose themselves as a screaming Yang then crashes from the ceiling into one of the tables.

Glynda grumbles as Ozpin approaches with the two final members of Team 10 who wearing the Beacon Academy Uniforms, Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Ethan Levin, after personally giving them a tour of Beacon Academy and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go." Ozpin said appearing out of nowhere.

Sighing from whether she's annoyed or tired is unclear, but the fact remains is she doesn't like how her boss lets these kids get away with things like this.

"They're supposed to be defenders of the world." Glynda stated.

"And they will be, but right now they're still children." the cursed headmaster replied, watching as all the team members were laughing together and having a good time.

"So why not let them play the part?" Ozpin asked, taking his hand off her shoulder.

"After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever." Ozpin added, walking to the door before turning around and simply tapping his cane getting everyone's attention.

"Members of Team RWBY and Team 10, and yes that does mean Kirby and Kara, follow me to my office." Ozpin instructed, leading the way to Beacon Tower.

* * *

 **Later in the Headmaster's Office at Beacon Tower.**

"As you two teams are no doubt aware due to the sudden… appearances of these two and the rest of Team 10, there is not enough room in your dorm for everyone." Ozpin stated, getting right to it.

"You're not separating us from our kids are you?" Rex asked, with his tone suggesting what would happen if he answers wrong.

"I'm not saying that but since Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long along with you, Mr. Salazar and Mr. Tennyson are currently raising two alien children, they will need along with the rest of your team: Larger rooms. You all will be moving into a fourth-year dorm for the remainder of your stay here at Beacon as each of you will have your own room, bathroom and kitchen. You'll be responsible for cleaning and maintenance as I already have made the arrangements of moving your stuff to your new dorm room as I've already updated the information to your scrolls. Are there any questions?" the cursed headmaster asked his students, getting none in return.

"Since there are no more questions, please leave. I have some very important stuff to do." Ozpin added, already feeling a headache coming along from having to deal with an over cautious general from the Atlesian Military in the Kingdom of Atlas.

* * *

 **Somewhere at a warehouse in a undisclosed location located in the Kingdom of Vale.**

Inside an old warehouse, we see two teenagers walking inside as members of the White Fang were moving crates of stolen Dust.

The first teenager is a young woman with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes.

Originally, her attire consisted of an intricate thinned white top and an olive-colored shallow-cut crop top, on the back of which is her personal emblem. This emblem is in the shape of a cut gem, most likely referring to her name. This was intended to be accompanied by white shorts, decorated with what appears to be a gold coin-plated belt, with four gold chains draping around her back from two of the coins and what seems to be a green loincloth.

She wore a silver, three-ring armband on her left arm and a string of beads near the same wrist.

She also wears white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves and an overlong belt, twice-wrapped, where she keeps her weapons as well as a single pouch.

This is Emerald Sustrai, one of the three people who helped steal the other half of Amber's Fall Maiden powers.

The other teenager is a pale, well-built young man with silvery-gray eyes and silvery-gray hair, partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wears a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body.

He also wears a single notched belt with what appears to be a sash or bandana draped over it. Protecting his arms are sets of rerebraces and vambraces.

He has prosthetic legs that attach part-way up his thighs. These legs are usually hidden, due to him always wearing black pants and a pair of black boots. His armor hides what appear to be oddly-shaped scars on the outer sides and backs of both of his arms.

This is Mercury Black, partner of Emerald and fellow accomplice of helping steal Amber's Fall Maiden powers.

The two were walking through the warehouse with a lot of White Fang members unloading a Bullhead full of stolen goods more than likely Dust.

"Where have you two been?" A familiar voice asked, coming down from the ceiling revealing to be the Alpha Nanite, landing in front of the two.

"Ah! Don't do that! That's creepy!" Mercury exclaimed, his voice sounding similar to Ben.

"Cleaning up someone's mess." Emerald replied, hating the Alpha Nanite mostly because her semblance doesn't work on him.

"One of them, at least." Mercury added before Alpha got in their faces.

"I ordered you two to stay here." Alpha stated, glowing a new menacing color.

"We don't take orders from you." Emerald retorted, wanting to shoot the sentient Nanite, but couldn't due to his body being made out of a non-organic compound.

"No, but you take orders from me and did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?" Cinder stated, coming down from the walkway on the elevator.

"Cinder!" Emerald exclaimed, excited to see her.

"We were cleaning up Roman's mess and we thought-." Mercury began before he was cut off.

"Don't think... obey." Cinder replied before turning to the Alpha Nanite.

"And you will do well... Do you remember our deal? You help us with our plan and we will construct you a body that will last for eternity without that Omega-1 Nanite you crave so much." Cinder reminded the sentient 6 year old Nanite before leaving.

* * *

 **Omake: The Tale of the Missing Heroes**

 **Junior's Club**

It is a dark cloudy day in the City of Vale and we see two familiar "Mothers" going inside a familiar shady club together for some information.

Inside, business was slow going at Junior's Club with smooth Jazz playing in the background.

"Strawberry Sunrise. Hold the ice and don't forget the little umbrella." "Raven" said to the bartender.

"Nice try, Blondie, but you're not fooling anyone with that mask and wig." Junior replied, pulling her hair and only to realize that it's not a wig as he now has a sword with its red Dust blade pointed at his face.

"I assure you that I am not my daughter and just as I assure that you and your employees won't be able to call you "Sir" anymore..." "Raven" stated, lowering her sword at Junior's groin, making him pale and sweat from the threat of "The Destroyer of Fangirls"/Leader of the Branwen Tribe.

"You can have anything you want for free! Just put that thing away." Junior replied, not seeing a smirk under the white cloaked woman's white hood.

"Good. Now that is out of the way, do you have any information on these two boys? Anything for the last known whereabouts to who they were last seen list?" "Summer" asked with parts of her Bleeding, Silver-Eyed glowing Red Hannya / Devil Mask appearing around her silver eyes, causing them to glow.

She then pulled out a picture of Ben, Rex, Kirby, Kara, Yang, and Ruby as they were all working on the parade floats, having a good time together.

"These two, they where here earlier helping a girl move in to the apartment complex two blocks over." Junior said before a knife appeared right where his hand used to be .

"Anything else?" "Summer" asked, removing her white hood, showing her Full Bleeding, Silver-Eyed glowing Red Hannya / Devil Mask, scaring him into submission as she sported a sadistic and devilish grin underneath her mask.

"Yeah, her name is Ashley. She is a White Tiger Faunus and she runs a Animal Clinic in the central part of the City of Vale." Junior answered, hoping They will leave.

"Thank you. You have been most helpful." "Raven" said, putting her Nevermore Grimm mask back on before leaving with "Summer" following behind her.

"Should we follow them, boss?" A random grunt asked Junior.

"No, it would only be a waste of men. But if you see either one, then please let me know." Junior answered, having a feeling that he will be seeing "Raven" again especially "Summer."

 **Two blocks later...**

When the girls arrived at the apartment complex, they saw it was a three-story building painted brown with a natural lake behind it where sea turtles would lay there eggs before following the lake into the ocean.

"Hey, this is actually a nice place." Ruby said, amazed that something like this could exist inside the city.

"Stay focused, Ruby! We need to know why we sensed a disturbance within the pairings." Yang stated, before putting her red eye contacts back in along with her Nevermore Grimm Mask.

Activating her mask's Infrared Vision, "Raven" could see that there were only three heat signatures which is odd considering it's a three-story apartment.

 _'It must have just opened...'_ "Raven" thought before leading "Summer" up to the third floor as they both put there ears to the wall, trying to listen in.

"Thanks boys for helping me move in." Ashley said bringing some lemonade for the boys.

"Hey, we're always happy to help a Fan." Rex replied, unknowingly making his and Ben's girlfriend's blood boil.

"I'm sure you might have done the same for us if we asked. Oh, and here is those autographs as promised." Ben added, not knowing the danger was right behind the window.

"Thank you both thought." Ashley said, giving them a hug before a timer went off.

"Oh! The Cookies are done! Wait here, I'll go get them." Ashley instructed, going to the kitchen while humming Yankee Doodle Dandy.

"Hey Ben, what time is it?" Rex asked since his scroll's battery is dead.

"It's 5:30, I think we should probably be going soon since we don't want the girls to jump to conclusions again." Ben answered, checking the Ultimatrix's Universal Clock function.

"True. But we don't want them getting too suspicious of us leaving, and finding out that we were talking to a girl that they don't know. We just don't want them to just jump straight to the conclusion." Rex added, hoping that the two half-sisters will that he and his partner won't cheat on them.

"I love Yang with all my heart, but there are times when I just want to go see a friend alone you know?" Ben replied, somehow not sensing the girl's Aura signature right outside.

"Yeah, I am glad that we met Ashley though. She is so nice and all she asks for an autograph." Rex said, making the two "mothers" snap as they pulled out their weapons in rage.

"Raven" then kicked down the door, making the two Heroes jump in surprise before they were both pinned to a wall by "Summer's" Kukri Knives with one being very close to their nuts.

"Who is "she"...?!" "Raven" asked as she growled, being on the verge of heartbreak as she placed her sword at Ben's neck as she wanted to hurt the girl who was trying to steal her boyfriend in pure rage as being the "Destroyer of Fangirls!"

"Her name is Ashley Stripes and we were helping her move in as she helped us with something too." Ben explained, eyeing his cosplaying girlfriend's sword carefully as it was still placed at his neck while also eyeing her miniature Yellow and Black spell book or pocket-sized Grimoire floating right in front of her and her other hand glowing with her "Spring Maiden Powers" due to her and "Summer's" training in magic with his Anodite Grandmother and Anodite/Human hybrid cousin as they gave both the two cosplaying half-sisters their very own magic spell books as they completed their training in magic.

"What was she helping you two with?" "Summer" asked with more blood leaking out of her mask than usual as she held her Kukri Knives at Rex's neck while pulling out her own pocket-sized Grimoire which is a miniature Red and Black spell book that she too received from Verdona and Gwen as she and "Raven" both completed their training with the two Anodites in the ways of magic from Ben's Universe.

"What is going on?" Ashley asked, still smiling while holding a tray full of freshly baked cookies.

"Ashley, please explain how this all happened." Rex asked, still eyeing his cosplaying girlfriend's Kukri Knife still being held very close to his neck

"Certainly." The hostess replied, placing the cookies on the coffee table.

* * *

 **Flashback to 5 hours ago.**

Ben and Rex were walking to Diamond's Heaven to see if Stan does custom orders as they decided to take it easy today and not fly or drive there nor did they tell anyone where they were going since they wanted to surprise their girlfriends with a gift.

Right now, the two are taking the long way, enjoying the peace and quiet before they heard the sound of someone groaning in annoyance.

Further up ahead, they saw a moving truck just stuck there on the side of the road with a White Tiger Faunus trying to start the engine.

"Work, please... I got to finish moving today!" the woman begged, trying to fix her vehicle.

"Do you need any help?" Rex asked as he Ben and walked over to her.

"That would be mu- Oh my Oum! I am talking to the two Heroes of Menagerie!" the fangirl exclaimed before composing herself.

"Hi, I'm Ashley Stripes, and... I'm in a bit of a pickle." Ashley greeted just during to the steaming engine of the moving truck.

"I think it's over heating and I have to get some water to cool it off and call a tow truck. But I'm too afraid to go in that club by myself and ask for the man to come out." Ashley explained, pointing at Junior's newly rebuilt club.

"The water I can deal with." Ben said, turning into a red, arthropod-like alien. His eyes are green, and his mouth does not move when he speaks. Behind his legs and on the top of his arms are small spikes that are grey. On his shoulders and legs, there are black spots. On his hands, there are portholes, which he uses to shoot water. He also has four fingers with claws on them and on each one of his feet, there is a grey spike. His lower torso is also grey, with two spikes on the side of them.

This is Water Hazard, the very first Andromeda Alien he had acquired with the Ultimatrix.

The Orishan then sprayed some pressurized water blasts from the portholes in his hands on the overheating engine, giving it enough time to cool off just in time as more smoke started to appear.

"Now that is out of the way, let's see that mechanic." Rex stated, opening the door for the lady.

"Well look who it is. Have you finally decided to drop that blonde bimbo and have some fun?" The red twin asked as Ben had identified her as since he never bothered to learn either names.

"Sorry girls, but no I'm not here for fun since I'm here to help this lady. Now if you could point me in the direction of mechanic, that would be great." Ben explained, not noticing there stunned looks.

"You can't say no to us, No male has ever said No to us!" The girl in blue said as she was shocked along with her sister.

"Well there is a first for everything. So if you're not going to help us, then leave us alone." Rex added, pushing one out-of-the-way quite as he was quite annoyed at seeing the girls trying to get up close and personal with his partner.

"Hey Junior, lady says that you got a mechanic, we need him." Ben stated, ignoring every single gun pointed at his direction.

"Is Blondie here?" Junior asked, reaching for his personal rocket launcher just in case.

"Nope, not today." Ben answered, quite amused by Junior's fear of his girlfriend.

"Dave, you need to work on a moving truck outside." Junior instructed to one of his Grunts.

 **3 hours later.**

"Why are there so many different kinds of rocks and why must each color have a different meaning?" Rex asked, almost officially done on the idea of buying jewelry ever again.

"What's the matter?" Ashley asked, still smiling while waiting for Dave to finish on fixing the engine of her truck.

"Shopping for jewelry." Rex replied.

"Since you and Ben help me out, let me help you in return." Ashley offered, a sweet smile on her face as she wanted to help her two idols out.

"That would be nice." Ben added as he was in the same position as his partner.

"Tell me what your girlfriends are like, and I'll help you two pick out the perfect thing for them." Ashley offered, her two idols nodding their heads in agreement.

"Well, my Girlfriends name is…" Ben began.

 **Some very long explanations later lasting for an hour.**

"And these would be perfect and they will be ready by this time Next week." Ashley explained before Dave approached them.

"They're all done now. If there's nothing else left to do, then I'm off." Dave stated, taking the Check from Ben.

"Thanks boys for helping me, if you help me some more I will make you dinner since it's getting late." Ashley offered with her signature sweet smile.

"Mom always did say to help a lady in need." Ben replied, getting in the truck's passenger side while Rex built the Rex Ride to keep up with them.

 **1 hour later**

"Thanks for helping me unpack the stuff. It would've taken me all night if I did it alone." Ashley said, still smiling at her two idols.

"Now is there anything particular you're hungry for?" Ashley asked the two heroes.

"No thanks, just whatever you make is fine." Rex replied, telling her that he and Ben are not picky eaters.

"Alright. Oh and I hate to ask this since I've made you do all this work for me, but can I have an autograph? I'm a big fan ever since you saved my family from the Menagerie Infection incident." Ashley asked for once not smiling because of the request.

"It's fine." Rex replied, signing her autograph book before passing it to Ben.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"Oh... we're so sorry." The two cosplaying half-sisters replied, feeling guilty for jumping to conclusions again.

"Girls, we're not going to ever cheat on you two no matter what. It physically hurts us when you jump to conclusions." Ben explained, wanting to help the two half-sisters with their problem of jumping straight to conclusions without knowing the facts first.

"We know! But for some reason, we physically can't help doing the stuff! It's like we have to do it." Ruby explained, with Yang agreeing with her that they still can't help it when their boyfriends are with other girls.

"We understand so I've signed us up for counseling to see if we can find out why this is." Rex explained, hoping that this will help out with the two half-sister's problem since they're just like their mothers when they dated Taiyang as he told them that back in his days before Ruby and Yang were born, Raven punished him for "flirting" with Fangirls and of course torturing him with the help of Summer.

"But you still have to be "punished" for making us both worry!" Yang stated, grinning under her Nevermore Grimm Mask as the lower slits glowed Blood Red, scaring Ben as she pulled him out of the wall, staring into his green eyes as she lifted up her Nevermore Grimm mask, revealing her grinning mouth as she giggled at his fear of her mother, already coming up with the punishment as she now sported a dark and perverted grin, french kissing him as she lightly trace circles around his skinny yet muscular chest while letting out a dark laugh.

"Oh no! What will you do to us?" Rex asked playfully, as he was pulled out of the wall before kissing his girlfriend, completely forgetting about Ashley.

"You shall see..." Ruby replied playfully, giggling demonically as she quickly summoned the top half of her Bleeding, Silver-Eyed glowing Red Hannya / Devil Mask over her silver eyes, teasing and scaring Rex with her sadistic and demonic grin before she french kissed him as they both walked out the door as Ruby playfully let out a demonic laugh that caused Rex to sweat drop at her superb acting skills.

"Send a bill to me through the mail, Ashley, I'll pay for the door and the wall." Ben stated, walking outside with his cosplaying girlfriend to see her motorcycle, Bumblebee, already to go.

 **Later at Beacon Academy in Ben's room.**

We see Ben chained to his bed? Yes dear readers, We see Ben chained to his bed without his watch or access to his powers as his cosplaying girlfriend slowly taken off her mother's outfit until she is wearing nothing but a black bra and matching panties set and lay down on Ben's chest while still having her Blonde hair still dyed Black and keeping her Red eye contacts on, concealing her Lilac eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked confusedly.

"Well I can't let Yang sleep with you until I know she'll be safe." Yang replied, still acting in-character as "Raven" with her superb acting skills from the acting lessons that her dad made her and Ruby take to change their minds about being Huntresses.

"Ok, but can you please let me out of these chains? I really got to pee!" Ben begged, lying to his cosplaying girlfriend as his left eye twitched.

"Hmm... Nope! Now lay still so I can get comfortable." "Raven" replied, knowing that her boyfriend is lying that she knows already thanks to Kevin telling her.

 **With Rex in his room.**

We see Rex also chained to his bed? Yes dear reader, Rex is also chained to his bed with his Nanites and Omega-1 Nanite turned off as Ruby who was still in her "Summer Rose" cosplay, used a remote control made by Caesar that shuts off Rex's Nanites and the Omega-1 Nanite should he be mind controlled.

She then summoned the top half of her Bleeding, Silver Eyed glowing Red Hannya / Devil Mask, laughing demonically as she began to make out with him in his room on his bed by french kissing him until Ruby push herself off and quickly summon the bottom of her mask to conceal her blushing face.

"Sorry, Rex, but I think we're going too far and I don't think I'm ready." Ruby stated as she ironically blushed ruby red, wanting to show that she does indeed love her boyfriend more than anyone in the world but is too scared and nervous.

"It's fine, take all the time you need, I'll be waiting for you." Rex replied, giving her one final french kiss before she unlocked his chains, and turned his Nanites and Omega-1 Nanite back on.

Rex then went to bed as she cuddle and snuggled with him as her mask disappeared.

"Oh and Rex...?" "Summer" asked, looking into her boyfriend's eyes.

"Yeah, Ruby..." Rex said, looking at his cosplaying girlfriend as she summoned the top half of her Bleeding, Silver-Eyed glowing Hannya Mask again.

"Please be honest with me, do I look beautiful with my mask on?" "Summer" asked, fully summoning the bottom half, completing it as the Mask's silver eyes glowed a little as real blood started to leak out of the nose and ears again, dripping onto Rex as it began to soak into his clothes.

"Yes, you do..." Rex replied, secretly liking the Bleeding, Silver-Eyed glowing Hannya / Devil Mask even though it scares him as fell asleep.

His cosplaying girlfriend, the bottom half of her Hannya Mask disappearing temporarily to reveal her mouth and cheeks, gave him a cute kiss as the blood from her mask on his cheek painted her lips, making it look like she put on lipstick.

She then licked her blood painted lips, giggling demonically as she fell asleep, snuggling and cuddling up close to him as she made the top half of her mask disappear.

* * *

 **BGM - Kirby Right Back at Ya! Theme (Donkey Konga Version)**

 **Ruby Rose: Hello! Ruby Rose here! Just wanted to say that now that not only we're back at Beacon for our second semester, but we're also going to be moving into a fourth year dorm at Beacon due to me and Rex raising Kara and Yang and Ben raising Kirby. I just hope that Kara learns how to control her Anger though...**

 **Next time on RWBY:** **Ultimate Alien...**

 **Living at Beacon**

 **Professor Port: E** **xcuse me, but I thought his name is Kirby.**

 **Kara: His real name is Clark, but my stupid uncle decided to not put it in the video log when he sent him here. So, these two renamed him Kirby, but only I'm allowed to call him Clark.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Here you go folks! We're Officially back at Canon. The Start of Volume 2! Gwen and Kevin already arrived and now Team 10 is officially complete with 4 members at Beacon Academy. So tune in next time for Issue 2 where Kara along with Kirby are going to get used to living at Beacon Academy. Peace!**


	32. V2 I2: Living at Beacon

Volume 2 Issue 2: Living at Beacon

 **Beacon Academy**

It was the first day of the new semester as everyone is getting ready for their first day back while Ben and Rex were going to drop off there kids at Amber's room.

"Hey Amber, you up?" Rex asked, knocking on her door.

They waited patiently for five minutes before they started to get worried since Amber never leaves her room before 10:00.

They were about to leave when Amber came out with her looking awfully sick with blood shot eyes and very pale skin.

"Hey guys... Sorry, but I can't watch these two today, I'm sick." Amber explained before blowing her nose.

"It's alright, I'll make you some chicken soup later, but for now we'll see if Ozpin is available." Ben replied, hoping that he isn't busy.

"You can't. Ozpin is at a board meeting and he won't be back until later today. Why not just take them to class with you two?" Amber suggested.

The two boys thought about it before realizing that it's a good idea, not only will the two learn more about their new home, but they can also study ahead of time for school.

"That's a great idea! Anyway, we hope that you'll feel better." Rex replied, as he and his partner went back to the elevator.

* * *

 **Later in Professor Port's Grimm Studies class.**

The two boys were running into their first class five minutes late with two bags.

"Boys, might I ask why the both of you are late, and why Kirby and Kara are here?" Port asked, raising an eyebrow while still somehow never opening his eyes.

"Sorry we're late, professor, but all of our usual babysitters are either sick or out of town. So, we decided to bring them to class with us while getting some books for them on the subjects." Rex explained, pulling out the said Books.

"You don't mind do you?" Ben added, hoping that the the Grimm Studies professor will allow it.

The old professor just stared at the two aliens, making Kirby slightly uncomfortable before he smiled at the two boys.

"Brilliant idea of bringing two young minded here so they can learn ahead before they go to Dream Land Academy is just Brilliant! They will be welcomed to my class anytime." Port replied, making Kirby cheer and running over to give him a hug on his leg.

"Thank you Pro- Pro- Pro- Mr. Port." Kirby stuttered, happy to learn something.

"Clark, you should not hug strangers." Kara scolded before hearing the "C" word.

"They're both so cute..." a random female student whispered, making Kara mad.

"Kara, don't do it." Gwen warned, trying to calm down the female puffball.

"I didn't think it was possible for her to get any cuter." a second random female student added.

"I AM NOT CUTE!" Kara shouted, grabbing the Grimm cage Port had ready for his next class.

She would have thrown the cage if Gwen did not use her powers to lift the cage out of her stubby arms and hold it high in the air away from her.

"Kara, calm down! They didn't know that you don't like being called Cute." Ruby said, ignoring her daughter's growl.

"I don't care, I HATE being called Cute." Kara replied, not seeing her cousin tear up.

"Please don't be mad, Kara." Kirby begged, giving her his best puppy look.

"Fine, I wont be mad, just put away those tears, Clark." Kara replied, sighing since she can never resist her cousin's looks.

"Excuse me, young Kara? But... I thought his name is Kirby?" Port asked confusedly, shocked that a little girl even if said girl is an alien that lifted an over 400 pound Cage.

"His real name is Clark, but my stupid uncle decided to not put it in the video log when he sent him here. So these two renamed him Kirby, but only I'm allowed to call him Clark." Kara answered, once again facepalming at her late uncle's actions.

"Ah, I see... Now that is out of the way, let's continue on today's lesson." Port stated before going onto a story about his youth.

* * *

 **Later in Professor Peach's class.**

It was a site you would see once in your lifetime, a miracle that will be told for generations to come, a site that you will tell your grandchildren about.

Professor Peach showed up for class on TIME!

While it's rare for Professor Peach to even show up but when she does it's always when class is halfway over but for her to appear on time it's a miracle.

Professor Peach is a young woman in her late twenties with tan skin and short, light pink hair. Her clothes looked to be an odd combination between a scientist and nurse outfit, with a tight white jacket that went down to her mid-thigh with peach buttons, black shorts, thigh high black boots, black gloves that almost reached her shoulders, and a pair of safety glasses.

"Good morning, class... Now before you all say how I'm an imposter, Ozpin ordered me to show up on time." The professor said sweetly.

"You should always show up on time." Kara stated.

"Your right, but my Dust experiments must always be closely monitored and I lose track of time easy." Peach replied, still smiling sweetly.

"You need a clock then." Kirby added innocently.

"That's a good idea, I'll go buy one later." Peach replied, trying to not hug the two pink alien puffballs to death.

* * *

 **Beacon Dining Hall**

 **Later at lunch.**

"I just saying there should be an engineer in class." Kevin complained, feeling disappointed that this school should have an engineering class.

"Let it go, Kevin, it's not going to happen." Gwen replied, amused by Kevin trying and failing to feed Kirby.

"Daddy, why can't Zwei and Ship be here?" Kirby asked, missing his two best dog friends.

"Sorry Kirby, but Ship can't be revealed to the public yet and there are no dogs allowed at Beacon." Ben replied, still amused by watching his best friend trying to feed his son.

"These freaks shouldn't be here." Cardin added, coming over to their table.

"Watch it, Cardin! Remember, I did punch you through the wall yesterday." Kara said, glaring at her most hated person.

Cardin being Cardin decided to ignore her in favor of looking at Gwen with a perverted grin.

"Hey girl, why don't you ditch these losers and come hang out with a real man I can show you a real good time." Cardin said, not seeing Kevin break the spoon nor Kara reaching for Blake's book.

"Sorry, but I already have a boyfriend and I don't date someone who threw my cousin's child." Gwen replied, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Don't tell me that you're related to this freak." Cardin said, now scowling with hatred.

"Yes, I'm his cousin, Gwen Tennyson, now please leave before I make you." Gwen replied, feeling more annoyed by the bully.

"Great, now we got four freaks in my school!" Cardin exclaimed, turning around and when he did, he was hit in the back of the head by Kara throwing Blake's Howling Moon book copy.

"Don't call my cousin a "Freak"! Unless you want to go flying through the door again!" Kara stated, wanting to beat the crap out of him again.

"You just got lucky last time, Freak." Cardin retorted before leaving.

"What a jerk, is this how I acted?" Kevin asked, referring to his past.

"No, you we're not as bad you were just violent." Gwen replied.

"Anyway, we should probably be finishing up soon since we have history class later." Blake said since lunch is almost over.

"After I am able to feed this kid." Kevin added, still having no success.

"Kirby, you can stop annoying him now." Yang said, giving him some orange slices much to his enjoyment.

"Wait, you put him up to this?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to see how long he can last before he got annoyed." Ben replied, laughing that it worked.

"Not cool, guys." Kevin said now annoyed.

"Anyway, I'm going to go ahead and head there. C'mon, Kara." Ruby stated, getting a nod from her daughter.

"Yeah, I think we should head there too, Kirby, finish everyone's who is full, but spit out the dishes." Yang instructed, getting a nod from her son.

Using his suction powers to everyone's amazement, he inhaled all of her, Team RWBY's/Team 10's and Team JNPR's food and dishes before spitting them all out and cutely burping.

"Where does it all go?" Gwen asked, having for the first time seen this ability.

"All Nintendon's stomachs are complete and separate alternate dimensions of reality since it's very rare for us to be a full." Kara explained to where everyone can hear.

"Talk about getting your money's worth at an "All You Can Eat!" Buffet." Kevin added, imagining Kirby going to a Buffet restaurant in Bellwood and inhaling all the food.

* * *

 **The next day in Professor Glynda Goodwitch's Combat class.**

 **Beacon Amphitheater**

"Alright, settle down everyone... While some of you may be excited to know, we have a new combat teacher who focuses on Stealth. Please introduce yourself." Glynda stated as Six appeared right next to the two boys like a true ninja since Shadow Cat and Lie Ren were not the only ones capable of doing it.

"My name is Agent Six, just don't call me Professor... You may call me Agent and you may call me Six, but not professor." Six introduced bluntly.

"What kind of name is Agent Six?" Cardin asked.

"What kind of name is Cardin?" Kara retorted.

"You want to go, Freak?" Cardin asked, wanting to hurt the freak and beat the shit out of her.

"If it will shut you up then fine, Glynda, Six can we?" Kara asked, wanting to beat the crap out of him.

"You are not going to fight him, Kara." Ruby replied, not wanting her daughter to fight the bully since she might get hurt and possibly trying to punch him to death.

"Well I'm not going to keep letting him call Clark a freak." Kara stated stubbornly.

"I'm just calling it what it is, a lamp post can't be anything, but a lamp post just as a freak can't be anything but a freak." Cardin replied, making more insults to the female pink puffball.

"Kara, are you sure that you can beat him?" Rex asked, already giving his daughter the approval of beating the crap out of Cardin.

"Rex, no!" Ruby shouted, not wanting her daughter to get hurt and killing the bully.

"Yes I am, if I don't eat my bow." Kara replied, being dead serious about this.

For Kara to willing to bet her bow, she must be very confident since her bow was like her Aunt Yang's hair.

Like her Aunt Yang, she doesn't want ANYONE to TOUCH IT!

 **(Unless you are Clark/Kirby, Ship, Zwei, Ruby, Rex, Kevin, Gwen, Julie, Eunice, Ben, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, Goodwitch, Amber, Verdona, Holiday, and Raven that one time.)**

"Alright, if you're sure you can beat him, but just don't break any bones." Ruby said, finally giving in to her daughter's wishes.

 **In the Combat Arena.**

The two were currently standing in the Arena with Cardin just standing there arrogantly like he's already won the fight.

"Just give it up, Freak, and go back home to your planet." Cardin stated, not even bothering with his weapon since he sees uses it as for an easy fight.

"I would if Pop Star was not destroyed by N.M.E." Kara retorted, ready to teach the leader of Team CRDL a lesson as she bumped her stubby fists together, earning a smile from her Aunt Yang as she was cheering for her favorite niece.

Yang knows that Kara's fighting style is also a barehanded fist-fighting style along with her amazing close-range combat capabilities just like her with her Ember Celica and she was secretly baby talking of her niece and son's Fire Copy Ability as she instantly favorited it since it symbolizes her Rage Semblance as she can also emit fire from her hair too whenever she is in the final state of her Semblance or her anger causing it to unintentionally activate her Semblance, even if she is not in a battle.

 **BGM - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds: Theme of She-Hulk**

"So your freaky cousin brought the same people who destroyed your planet to us! Well then, I guess I will have to beat you until you and your fucking cousin leave my planet." Cardin screamed, rushing towards the young Star Warrior only to get a punch in the chest, sending him flying back.

"Lucky shot, Freak! But you won't get a second hit." Cardin stated, pulling out his mace and slamming it against the ground, causing a wave of fire to rush out towards Kara.

Smirking, Kara inhaled the fire, much to everyone's shock that didn't know about it as she transformed into Fire Kara.

"How the fuck did you manage to do that?" Cardin demanded, not caring of using his vulgar language in front of an alien child.

"It's mine and my cousins power, anything we inhale and eat from an enemy we can copy." Fire Kara explained before using the Fire Dash and tackling Cardin to the ground, causing a small crater.

"How are you so strong, but so Cute as Dove says?" Cardin asked, finally having enough of this "freak's" super strength.

"I AM NOT CUTE!" Fire Kara shouted, tackling Cardin once again and started punching him all over his body, leaving bruises as well as spitting out her magenta fire at him, burning him alive.

"KARA, THAT IS ENOUGH, HE HAS HAD ENOUGH, YOU WON!" Rex shouted, pulling her off of Cardin.

"Kara, control your anger! People will be calling you cute whether you like it or not." Ruby added, earning a growl from her daughter.

"DON'T CALL ME CUTE!" Fire Kara screamed before Clark gave her a hug, melting her anger away just like he did with her Aunt Yang.

"Please don't be mad, Kara!" Kirby begged, snuggling into his older cousin.

"Ok, Clark, I won't be mad." Kara replied, calming down instantly due to her younger cousin's snuggling as she disengaged her Fire Copy Ability.

 _'He has her wrapped around his arms.'_ everyone thought, silently awing at the adorableness of the younger puffball hugging his fiery cousin especially the female students.

 **BGM ends**

* * *

 **Later in Doctor Oobleck's History class.**

"Welcome back, everyone! Instead of going over our own history, I was wondering if we could listen to our residents aliens history." Oobleck stated, excited to learn about Kirby and Kara's history and their race.

"What's history?" Kirby asked confusedly, nearly giving the good doctor a heart attack.

"Hahahaha! The Alien is so stupid, he doesn't even know what history is! Hahaha- Ow!" Cardin shouted as Kara throw a book at him.

"Don't call Clark stupid! He is only 200 years old." Kara replied, wanting nothing more than to pull a page out of her Aunt Nora's book and break his legs.

"If he is 200 years old, then how come he hasn't heard of history?" the doctor asked, confused and slightly worried for her people's educational values.

"That's the equivalent of 2 years old for humans." Kara answered before pulling out Meta Knight's book.

"This is the last book of my people, the FerRangi would sell an entire fleet just to look at one page." Kara explained, holding the book.

"Fascinating! But what are the FerRangi?" Oobleck asked, putting his thermos down unfortunately putting it a little too close to a curious Kirby.

"A race that is obsessed with money and any form of wealth, that's all purpose in life is to make a profit, In fact- CLARK DON'T DRINK THAT!" Kara shouted when she saw Kirby drinking the whole thing.

"That was good! Can I have some more?" Kirby asked before he started to vibrate and ran straight through the wall, followed by some screams.

"What have I just unleashed?" Oobleck asked, paling that Glynda was going to kill him.

* * *

 **Outside of Beacon Academy**

 **Four Hours later...**

It took four hours later.

It took a total of four hours and an upgraded Human EVO to catch the Hyperactive caffeine addicted Kirby and hog tie him with rope to make Four Arms struggle.

It turns out that Doctor Oobleck preferred a special blend of Menagerie coffee with enough caffeine to make the joker a little nervous.

Although they where still trying to figure out how Kirby managed to repaint the entire Academy Green, Yellow, and Pink in a matter of four hours or where he got the paint to transform in the first place.

Right now, they were watching Kirby, carefully to make sure he won't wake up and start causing more trouble since all that caffeine is still in his system.

"Doctor, while Kirby is living here, might I recommend something else to drink. Like tea?" Glynda suggested **(ordered)** , surprisingly calm about all the damage her grandson had caused.

"Why yes! I think you're right!" Oobleck replied, sweating hard behind her glare.

"Say what you wish, but it is a nice change from all the usual gray of this Academy." the cursed headmaster said, finally returning from his meeting and quite amused of the fact that his grandson painted his entire academy in both his, his father, and his mother's favorite colors.

"I think having these two living here will make life interesting." Port added, watching as the two teams were cleaning off the paint.

* * *

 **Omake: A Cat Burglar's Fun**

 **Heroes United: Dust Shipping** **Company Headquarters**

 **Patch**

It was late at Night. Not a creature was stirring, not even a… Cat?

Climbing the Heroes United HQ building were two girls dressing up like Black Cats.

The first girl was a black haired woman with green eyes wearing a tight fitting black leather suit showing an awful lot of cleavage, black gloves with retractable cat claws, black high-heeled boots, and a black choker with a small silver cat pendant. She also wore a pair of red tinted goggles that doubles as a mobile X-Ray and Infrared Vision over a black leather Cat Hat complete with a set of Black Cat Ears. On her waist is a holster attached with her weapon of choice: a Bullwhip. She also carries Caltrops as an anti-personnel weapon and Bolas to entangle opponents at a distance.

This is Catwoman, one of the very first female villain/antiheroine in comic book history and the most enduring love interest of the first greatest superhero, Batman.

The second girl was a white haired woman wearing a tight fitting black skin-tight leather outfit that also shows an awful lot of cleavage as she wore her hair in a pony tail. She wore a black choker with a small golden diamond, black high-heeled boots with white fur trimmings on the back and wore a black dynamo mask that only covers her green eyes and red lipstick. And finally, she wore a brown belt with a circular golden buckle, a pair of miniature grappling hook devices attached to her forearms, and a pair of black gloves with retractable cat claws.

This is Black Cat, the on and off again lover/enemy of the world's second greatest superhero, Spider-Man.

 **(Superman is clearly the best no matter what you say.)**

After entering through the rooftop by picking the lock, the two cat burglars just casually walked down the hallways as well as avoiding the cameras and the guards until they made it to a high security lab.

The entrance was a 10 foot tall high power force field that protected the double doors followed by a laser security system.

The two just stared at each other for about five seconds before smirking as if they've seen a better.

"Catwoman" pounced towards the ceiling, allowing her to climb upside down with skills only a professional could have towards the security booth with the sleeping guard.

Seeing the sleeping guard who is completely ignorant to the bad luck coming his way, Catwoman swiped his key card to turn off all the defences and putting it back before he could snore.

Smirking, the two cat burglars continue to walk through the hallway until they found their prize.

In the center of the room was a larger than average Fire Dust crystal about the size of a fist as it was round in shape with small spikes pointing out, words giving it the appearance of a heart.

This is the Fire Dragon's Heart.

Contained in this one Dust Crystal is enough firepower to heat the entire Kingdom of Atlas and still have enough power to heat half of the Kingdom of Vale.

The only problem is that it's HIGHLY unstable.

If it's so much is chipped, it could completely not only destroy the HQ, but also take out the entire island of Patch.

Smirking, knowing they got there prize, "Catwoman" reached over to grab the Dust crystal before her feet were trapped in spiderwebs and the Dust crystal was snatched far away from the two cat burglars by a grappling hook of some kind.

Turing around they saw a Dark Knight standing by the entrance of the door holding the Fire Dragon's Heart.

This Dark Knight wore a titanium tri-weaved, Kevlar, and Nomex gray suit of armor, showing his impressive six pack with a bat symbol on his chest. He wore a black cowl with pointy bat-like ears and a almost permanent scowl with a matching glare on his face to intimidate his enemies or allies depending on the situation. His utility belt was golden in color, hiding so many different gadgets for almost every situation. He also wore a pair of black bladed gauntlets, black gloves, black steel-toed boots, and a black cape with the ends trimmed to give off the appearance of wings made out of a special material that astronauts used to re-enter the Earth's atmosphere mixed in with a special fabric that is almost inpenetrable as the cape can be used as a glider.

This is THE GODDAMN Batman, the Dark Knight of Gotham City.

Above their heads was a certain arachnid wall crawler of New York City.

Instead of wearing his usual red and blue spandex, he now wore a set of black and white spandex with a large white spider symbol connecting to the other large white spider on the back of the suit complete with his signature web shooters, a utility belt filled with extra web cartridges, a spider signal, and a miniature camera.

 **(For a better picture of the suit just look up Spider-Man: Homecoming, but change the colors to the let them out and match the Black Suit or Venom Symbiote Suit.)**

This is THE AMAZING Spider-Man, the famous Wall Crawler of New York City and a menace to J. Jonah Jameson, his enemies and mostly comedic relief if you're in a Grim situation.

"What have we here? Two cats have gotten too curious. Don't you know what the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat?'" "Spider-Man" asked jokingly as he started to shoot more webs at "Black Cat."

"But satisfaction brought it back." "Black Cat" replied, dodging another wave of webs coming towards her by back flipping out of the way while her partner in crime had cut her self out of the web with her claws and started to dance with the Bat.

"Hey handsome, why don't you handover that Dust Crystal and we can… Spend some alone time." "Catwoman" suggested, only getting a famous bat glare in return.

"Sorry "Selena", but this does not belong to you or your new partner." "Batman" replied, ignoring the way she's crossing her arms, making her bust look bigger.

"Such a shame... I would love to see what's under that suit of yours." "Catwoman" purred before unleashing her claws and started to attack the Bat while being careful not to hit the Dust crystal.

Meanwhile with the Spider and the Cat, you could not really call this a fight.

Considering "Spidey" is still on the roof, still shooting webs at "Felicia" while she is still trying to flirt.

"Give it up, "Felicia", you're not walking out of here with that Crystal along with your partner." "Spider-Man" stated, still trying to trap the sexy cat burglar with his webs.

"I guess I could decide to leave alone, but I have such a "Itch" that I can't seem to scratch." "Black Cat" replied, making "Spider-Man" blush under his mask of her sex joke.

"Maybe you should see a doctor about that; 'Cause with the magic of modern medicine, almost anything is possible." "Spider-Man" suggested, swinging down with a kick, landing his mark.

"Oh, you bad boy... Maybe we should take this to the bedroom away from prying eyes." "Black Cat" purred, very much amused by "Spider-Man" stuttering.

"Stop flirting and catch!" "Catwoman" ordered, managing to grab the Crystal and tossing it over to her partner as the four scrambled to prevent the crystal from touching the ground.

"Black Cat" catched it at the last second and kicking her pursuer in the face before taking off with her prize only for something to grab her leg, pulling her back.

Turning around "Black Cat" saw the first bat gadget of the night, The Batclaw, before the Crystal was snatched out of her hands by "Spider-Man's" web.

"Sorry "Cat," but we will have to cut this short because you're not getting this." "Spider-Man" stated, swinging through the hall.

"Oh, you know just how much I love playing hard to get." "Black Cat" purred, teasing the wall crawler with her sexual innuendos.

"DAMN YOU CAT!" "Spider-Man" shouted, now blushing atomic red.

"You're not going anywhere." "Catwoman" stated, using her whip to knock the crystal out of "Spider-Man's" hand, catching it before she was blinded by a smokescreen, courtesy of "Batman."

"Now that's smoking." "Spider-Man" quipped, earning a small groan from "Catwoman."

"Where did you find this guy?" "Catwoman" asked her handsome boyfriend.

"I wanted "Robin," but they all flew from the nest." "Batman" replied with a rare moment of dry humor.

"Hey! I'm finally rubbing off on you now! Give a few more months and I'm sure you'll be doing stand-up comedy." "Spider-Man" added, hanging upside down from his web.

"Maybe you could rub off me." "Black Cat" suggested, striking a a sexy pose.

"Can you go one sentence without making an innuendo?" "Catwoman" asked, annoyed that only she makes them a few times.

"I could, but I can also make Spidey shoot something other than a web." "Black Cat" added, grinning as she purred as well as making "Spidey" blushed so hard, he crossed his legs in fear, knowing that she was talking about his "little friend."

Before anymore sex jokes could be tossed around, the entire building shook along with explosion going followed by loud gun shots.

"Is that you, girls?" Rex asked, removing his mask hoping it is.

"No, but I think someone is legitimately trying to break in." Ruby replied before throwing a Bolas at a hired gun that was running this way.

"Girls, get out of here! Your outfits are not equipped for guns! We'll be fine." Ben instructed, dropping down towards the ceiling, hiding in the shadows.

"We are not going to run, after all, Kirby and Kara are here for the night." Yang replied before she realize what she said.

 _'Kirby and Kara are here and they don't know about the danger!'_ Yang shouted in her head before taking off alongside her half-sister.

 **With Batman.**

In a different laboratory, "Batman" was hiding over a vantage point, surveying the room with his cowl's Detective Vision.

'9 hostiles all armed, and six hostages. Five in the quarantine area and one in the center held at gunpoint. Yhis is not gonna be easy...' "Batman" thought,.

Surveying the room a little more, "Batman" saw one lone hostile by a centrifuge.

Pulling out his Remote Hacking Device, he hacked the centrifuge, turning it on as it scared the guard, causing him to shoot it.

"What was that!?" a random grunt shouted.

"One of these instruments just came on by itself! I thought we turn them all off though." the soon to be knocked out grunt answered.

Smirking, Rex glided down until he was right behind the grunt as he grabbed him, allowing him to hold his mouth and nose close until knocking him out silently before disappearing once again.

Deciding to take out the guy holding hostage, Rex had used his Batclaw to pull the guy away, allowing him to punch him into unconsciousness.

"Sam, get out of the way and remain silent until I tell you to." Rex ordered his employee.

"Sure thing, boss." Sam replied, hiding under one of the desks.

Grappling up just in time as one of the seven remaining hostiles came around the corner, only seeing his buddy knocked out.

"Hey man wake up." the grunt said before taking the safety off of his gun.

"GUYS, WE ARE NOT ALONE- AHH!" the guy screamed before "Batman" appeared right in front of him and punching his lights out.

"One of you guys go check them out, while the others kill the hostages!" The leader ordered before he was shot by electrical current above him.

Looking up, they all saw the Dark Knight himself sending a bunch of them.

In a matter of seconds, they were all knocked out except for the one who went to check on the other guy before he started to shoot at "Batman" but was knocked out by "Catwoman" appearing from behind.

"I said to get out of here! It's not safe here! Your outfits aren't bulletproof like mine." Rex stated as he is put his hands inside the guy's pockets looking for the keys to the hostages cuffs.

"I'm not going to leave my boyfriend all alone with an unknown number of hostiles in the building." Ruby replied stubbornly.

"This is not a time for games! Go get Kirby and Kara to safety while me and Ben take care of the hostiles." Rex ordered, wanting to make sure their daughter and nephew is safe.

"Yang has that covered already. She could take five more damage than I can even without armor. And, your armor is not inpenetrable as enough hits will break it. Not to mention, one good lucky shot will kill you." Ruby explained, pointing out the flaws of Rex's Batsuit.

"Fine, but take this. Thi will allow us to stay in contact. Me and Ben already have one, but knowing my partner ,he would've given one to Yang." Rex explained, giving her a con link that she can easily put in her ear.

 **With** **Spider-Man**

"Spider-Man" was scaling through the walls, watching a bunch of guys are lined up sith hostages, demanding to know the access codes along with of where the Fire Dragon's Heart is.

'It's a good thing we moved the real one when we decided we were going to play tonight.' "Spider-Man" thought, using his web shooters to pull away the guns, catching their attention.

"Hey guys! What are you doing with these? You could seriously hurt someon." Ben stated, whether he was still playing the part of "Spider-Man" or he was just being his natural self.

It was hard to say, but either way he managed to severely piss off some of the guys.

"Great, we got a freak here trying to play hero... Well boys, let's show him what we do with heroes." a random grunt said as he charged "Spider-Man."

Crouching down into a Fighter's stance, Ben started to literally dance around the incoming attacks while simultaneously webbing them to the wall.

"Come on, I thought you're going to show me what you do with heroes." "Spider-Man" joked before he turned towards his employees.

"Everyone get out and call for help! Tell them that there is a break and there are hostiles, but also tell them that both me and Rex are stalling a hostile." Ben ordered, not staying around long enough for response.

"Yang, have you gotten the kids to safety yet?" Ben asked through his com link.

"Bad news, the kids aren't here! I think they were taken hostage!" Yang shouted, having a panic attack.

"Don't worry, we will find them and we'll get to the bottom of this! Someone has hired these guys to steal the Fir Dragon's Heart and I wanna know who leaked that information out and who hired these guys." Ben replied, transforming into XLR8 and ran through the building, taking out any hostile and still finding no sign of the kids.

Everyone regrouped at the front entrance, seeing both their kids in cages along with a guy pointing two pistols at them.

"I don't know who the three of you, but I do recognize the shapeshifting freak! So here's what's going to happen: You're going to handover that Dragon's Heart and you're gonna let me walk out of here and I put a bullet hole in each kids head."

The Man stated, cocking the gun's hammer.

"You can have it, just don't hurt my baby and niece." Yang replied, not wanting her son and niece to be killed.

"Good, now here's what's going to happen: Shapeshifter here is going to change back into his normal human self while the one dressed up like the bat is going to go retrieve it, you have five minutes before I start shooting." The Man stated, still keeping his guns on Kara and a sleeping Kirby.

The four were faced with a dilemma. If they don't retrieve the real Dragon's Heart, then they'll kill the kids, but if they handover the real Dragon's Heart, then they could very well destroy the entire island of Patch with the sheer power behind it.

Scowling, Rex went to push a secret number into the desk scroll to open a secret room right next to the main elevator glowing with the power of the real Fire Dragon's Heart.

"Here is the Dragon's Heart, now let the kids go." Rex said, putting the crystal in its special container.

"Sure, after I found out how many bullets it takes to kill him." The Guy replied, ready to pull the trigger until Kara broke out of hers and punched him in the leg with all her might, breaking his bones, causing him to drop the gun and the Dragon's Heart case.

Using his webs, Ben quickly saved the case from touching the ground and webbed the guy to the wall while Yang knocked him out with a punch to the face.

"And Kirby sleeps through all that, I don't know whether to be worried or amazed." Ruby said, wondering how can her nephew sleep through this hostage situation.

"Probably both, Aunt Martha was the same when she was real tired." Kara added.

"Anyway, Ben, see who sent these guys and the possible spy." Rex ordered, getting a nod from him.

Turing into AmpFibian, Ben went through his mind finding several Mental Barriers that can only be built with years of a mental discipline.

While they were surprisingly strong, they weren't strong enough. He saw that Jacques Schnee has bribed one of his employees and discovered the Dragon's Heart along with hiring this guy to take it and the kids to be made into weapons.

"So you want to turn our kids into weapons do you, Jacques... Well we'll just see about that! Yang, call Azmuth and tell him to initiate Operation: Frost. He will know what it means, Rex, help me hack into his bank accounts. He thinks bribing the judge will keep him from jail, and let's see how that works when he has no money." Ben instructed, already knowing where they're going to transfer the money.

 **The next day.**

 **BGM - BlazBlue OST Comedy Story Mode**

"HAHAHAHA! Say that again that's hilarious!" the usual calm and composed Blake ordered, who is now laughing a storm.

"Alright, so I hacked into of his bank accounts and transfer them to 80 of different Faunus Charities, some to your Parents, and the Rest to Sienna with explicit instructions not to use it for the Fang and where it came from." Ben explained, causing Blake to laugh even harder than before before she composed herself and pull him towards her into a hug.

"If you weren't dating my partner, then I will kiss you right now." Blake stated seriously, putting both of her hands on Ben's cheek wanting to do it, but unfortunately, her partner separated them as she hugged Ben in a protective hug.

"I hope you won't actually do that will you, Blake?" Yang asked with a warning tone, with her Lilac Eyes now Red with Rage and Jealousy.

"No, I'm not going to kiss someone who's already taken, but I got to know what were you doing before the break in?" Blake replied as she asked about the incident.

"We were testing out a new Faunus Form: A spider to be exact. And, the outfit you gave me was the same outfit from a comic book of my universe called Spider-Man. The best part is that he can change colors of his costume from red and blue to black and white. Anyway, me and Rex decided to start cosplaying with the girls being these two characters." Ben explained showing two different comics with both Black Cat and Catwoman on the cover.

"WHAT! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE TO CAT FAUNUS EVERYWHERE! I'LL GET YOU BOTH FOR THIS!" Blake shouted, storming out the room vowing vengeance against the two cosplaying girls.

"Should we be worried?" Ruby asked her older half-sister.

"Probably not. Blake talks big, but I highly doubt that she probably won't do anything." Yang replied, thinking that her partner is bluffing.

"Say, where is Weiss anyway? she should be here to hear this." Rex asked, wondering of where the SDC Heiress is.

"Her mother flew down here and they're having lunch." Ruby replied, slightly jealous of her three teammates.

All three, even Yang has a mother to talk to or hang out with while her mother died years ago.

"Hey, what do you call your spider form anyway? You never did tell us." Yang asked her boyfriend.

"I call him... SPIDER-FREAK!" Ben answered, naming his new Spider Faunus form.

"Hey, are we going to have to go to the trial since he did order those people to break in and kidnap our kids?" Yang asked, wanting to skip the trial and move to the sentencing.

"No, but I did flew down there and our two companies now have a truce…. For now." Ben replied as he began to tell them how the truce was formed.

 **BGM ends**

* * *

 **Flashback to this morning.**

Jacques Schnee was sitting in a holding cell, waiting patiently for his trial until he heard a voice right next to him.

"Bribing the judge? Naughty Naughty! It would also be ashamed of information about the plans to kidnap and kill the very influential Sienna Khan was released to the public." Big Chill said to the SDC President.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" Jacques demanded.

"You keep trying to break into my company, so I broke into yours and found some very interesting things such as my personal favorite: Kidnapping my son and niece to turn them into weapons." Big Chill replied, wanting to freeze the man in a block of ice.

"What do you want? If it's money you're after, than that is no object. Whatever you want, I will get for you, assuming you keep your silence." Jacques asked, entering business mode.

"At this moment, money is a very big object for you concerning your accounts are now frozen and empty." Big Chill answered, smiling if he could.

"What are you talking about?" Jacques asked, confused on why his accounts would be empty and the other is frozen.

"Oh didn't you hear? Since it was revealed that you bribed a total of six judges. Not only did they all lose their license of law, but most of your accounts have been frozen and your main one was emptied transferred to 80 different Fannus charities, some of it to a group that will be named anonymous, and the last of it to my good friend, Sienna Khan." Big Chill explained, causing Father Schnee to pale than it should be healthy.

"I can help you get out of this with a few conditions." Big Chill stated, glaring right into his soul.

"Name them." Jacques replied, wanting nothing more than to kill the shape shifter himself.

"1. You will know longer send any spies or anyone to my company. 2. You won't force Weiss to do your dirty work, and 3. You will give EVERYONE EQUAL PAY AND BENEFITS! If any of these conditions are broken, I will release every bit of information and if you try to snitch, I'll take you with me and we will both take the fall, do you agree with these terms?" Big Chill asked, changing into Spider-Freak with his mask and Ultimatrix symbol facing away from the camera.

Even though the camera is on loop, it'ss still best to face the opposite way.

"So a Truce. Fine, I'll play your games." Jacques replied, already thinking of ways of using his spy's he bribed to steal the information back.

"Thank you for your time, sir." Spider-Freak said, changing back into Ghostfreak and leaving before the guards arrive.

 **F** **lashback ends.**

 **Back to the Present**

"Good. Now all that's left to do is find the spies without raising suspicion." Rex said, looking out the window towards the direction of their company along with his partner, and their respective girlfriends.

* * *

 **BGM - Kirby Right Back at Ya! Theme (Donkey Konga version)**

 **Kara: Hi, I'm Kara Rose Salazar. I can't believe that me and Clark are going to be enrolled in Dream Land Academy... I just hope that we won't be bullied especially Clark since he is very sensitive about his height. Well, I hope we can endure this together.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien...**

 **Welcome to Dream Land**

 **Ben: Alright Kirby, it's time for you and Kara to go to school.**

 **Kirby: Daddy, I'm scared!**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Well, another chapter done! This filler chapter explains of how Kirby and Kara will be used to living at the school as well as learning the subjects at the classes in Beacon. Anyway, tune in next time for Issue 3 where Kirby and Kara attend their first day at Dream Land Academy. Peace!**


	33. V2 I3: Welcome to Dream Land

Volume 2 Issue 3: Welcome to Dream Land

 **Beacon Academy**

It was an early Monday morning at Beacon, and everyone who is not Yang is anxious.

Today is the day Kirby and Kara go to school for the first time and she was trying to find every available reason for Kirby to not go.

First, it was cute saying how he was sick, then some more outlandish things like how the school closed down for good.

"But what if they bully him, or the teachers don't help him?" Yang asked, not wanting her baby to be hurt physically and emotionally.

"The teachers will help him don't worry about that! Yes, there is a possibility that somebody will bully him, but he also has Kara along with Tiff and Tuff, they will look out for him." Ben answered, knowing the three will defend him.

"I don't want my baby to go!" Yang whined.

"I understand that but we also have to think about his future Yang humans can live up to over 100 years old if they are lucky, in our line of work we won't probably make it to 50, Nintendons can live for centuries the last one to die of natural causes was over 10,000,000,000 years old Kirby will outlive us by a long shot we are not immortal we won't live forever it's sad but it's true, we can't keep him forever we will have to let him go one day but first he has to go to school." Ben added in understanding, causing his girlfriend to now cry.

"But I want my baby to stay! My baby!" Yang demanded, crying that she doesn't want to leave her adopted alien baby.

"Yang, your my teammate and partner, but I have to agree with Ben and say this: Kirby needs to go to school." Blake said, no longer amused by her partner's stubbornness as she agreed with Ben.

"If we could home school him, then w-." Weiss began before she was tackled by her blonde teammate.

"You're right! We could home school him and Kara this way he won't be so lonely." Yang replied happily, agreeing with Weiss's idea as she reached for her scroll before it was taken by her younger half-sister.

"Yang, Kirby, and Kara have to go to school! You heard what the Judge said he and Kara have to go to school or they will be handed over to the Atlas military." Ruby stated, reminding her sister of the trial after the Destroya Invasion by N.M.E. during Winter Break.

"They could go to Beacon, I'm sure Ozpin or Amber could teach them and get Doctor Oobleck to teach him history." Yang suggested.

"You're right they could go to Beacon, but you also have to think about the problems." Rex replied, partially agreeing with her.

"What problems?" Yang asked confusedly.

"How will they make friends? If they stay here with teenagers or someone close to there equivalent age." Ben answered, knowing that at Beacon and the other 3 Huntsmen Academies that the students there are at the age 17-21 range.

"But I don't want my baby to grow up!" Yang cried, never wanting him to grow up as she loves his cuteness.

"Yang, I don't want Kirby to grow up either, but I don't want him to know the dangers of the world, but there's nothing we can do to stop that! He will grow up one day, and Nightmare will come for him. Would it be better for him to be trained and able to fight or for Nightmare to just come and kill him?" Ben stated, pointing out the facts that Kirby needs to learn how to fight in order to defend himself as his destiny is to destroy Nightmare and avenge his birth family along with the rest Star Warriors/Nintendons once and for all.

"But, But, But, what if he... What if he needs us or a monster attack happens!?" Yang asked, knowing that there's a slight chance that it could happen.

"I came prepared for that. If I monster attack happens, then a distress beacon will go off, which is linked to my watch and Rex's goggles, so we'll know if there is a monster attack, and if the monster comes for them, all they have to do is push our respective symbols on the watch and we'll come." Ben explained, assuring his girlfriend that their son and his cousin will call them along with Ruby and Rex if that actually happened.

Before Yang could argue, both of the kids came into the room with Amber holding a pink backpack for Kirby and a red one for Kara.

"There, all ready to go to school, remember they need to be dropped off by 7:30, and school start at eight, I have also packed their lunches along with anything they might need. Please tell me you got Yang to stop trying to keep her son from going." Amber asked the group.

"Not much luck, if I expected anyone to be a helicopter mom, it would be Ruby and not Yang." Weiss replied, earning a confused look from her partner.

"Why me?" Ruby asked, confused of what Weiss was talking about but was ignored.

"Yang, there is no need to worry, I will keep an eye on Clark, If there is a monster attack, we'll activate the beacons, and I will get Clark to safety." Kara added, assuring her adopted aunt that she will protect her younger cousin and will make sure he is safe from harm.

"Yang, they have to go to school, we got lucky with the judge decide to extend the time limit due to the fact Dream Land Academy was close for an extra week, but he said any longer and he will have no choice but to hand over the two." Ben explained, reminding about what the Judge tild them.

"I know, but I want my baby to be with me..." Yang replied, pouting that it isn't fair.

"Okay, how about we'll compromise, if the school doesn't work out, then I'll talk to the judge about getting him homeschooled, but he has to go to school for at least a week, can we do that?" Ben asked, hoping that his girlfriend will accept it.

"Fine." Yang sighed, really hoping that school doesn't work out for him.

"Alright, now let's go! Guys, tell our teachers we are dropping our kids off And might be a little late." Rex instructed, walking to the Bullhead that Ozpin had ready for the two small families.

"Alright Kirby, it's time for you and Kara to go to school." Ben said, taking the pink backpack from Amber.

"Do I have to go?" Kirby asked, scared of being bullied and hurt again.

"Yes, you do Kirby, because if you don't go, you cannot be a hero like your mom or me." Ben replied, picking him up before Yang could continue to object.

* * *

 **Later at Dream Land Academy.**

Like Beacon Academy, Dream Land Academy is a monument to symbolize the combination of both Faunus and Humans working together as they can accomplish anything.

The Academy itself was a large castle fit for a king as the school was colored Red and Yellow with four towers in each direction of the wind.

Right now, the two families are at the drop off point of the school with Kirby hanging on to Ben's leg like a lifeline.

Alright Kirby, it's time for you and Kara to go to school." Ben said, gently trying to get him to let go.

"Daddy, I'm Scared!" Kirby exclaimed, holding on tight to his adopted father's leg.

Getting down on one knee, Ben looked at Kirby right in his little oval-shaped blue eyes.

"Kirby, I know you're scared, but if Yang had her way, then you would stay with her forever but sadly that cannot happen... You have to go to school, and you have to get an education, otherwise, you'll be taken away from us and we'll never see you again, the first day of school is always scary even I was scared. But if I didn't go to school, then I wouldn't be a hero. So, please try to be brave, it'll only be for a few hours and then we'll come to pick you up. Just please give it a try, and if it doesn't work out, then we'll try to homeschool you but if you're homeschooled, you might not make any friends, so please just try it." Ben explained, rubbing his adopted son's head.

"Ok, Daddy." Kirby replied, giving him one last hug before going inside with Kara.

"I always knew this day would come... I just did not expect it to come this soon. Maybe I should…" Yang began, walking towards the school before she was pulled back.

"No, Yang, you won't go talk to the teacher, you won't give him one last hug, and you won't be doing anything here except picking him up. At first, I thought it was cute, but now it's getting annoying! He'll be here for a few hours and a few hours won't kill you to be away from him. Plus, now it's time we all go to our own school." Ben stated, finally having enough of his girlfriend's Stalling.

"But what if my baby needs me?" Yang asked, thinking that her baby would

"Yang, my nephew and daughter will be fine. I mean how much trouble could they get into on the first day?" Ruby asked, confidently hoping that it won't probably happen.

 **A few hours later...**

"You just had to ask did you?" Rex asked, looking at the Academy as it has a lot of holes all over the place.

"How could this have possibly happened?" Ruby asked, glad that her sister was preoccupied with Gwen.

* * *

 **At Beacon.**

"LET ME GO! MY BABY NEEDS ME!" Yang screamed, being held down by Gwen as she used her powers to construct 80 different Mana chains specifically designed to hold Way Big.

"No, because if she lets you go, you'll be charged for nine counts of murder." Kevin replied nonchalantly, basically poking the lion.

"Why nine?" Pyrrha asked, with the rest of her team and Team CFVY arriving in as they all have their weapons at the ready.

"Just the ones we can prove that she will do." Kevin answered.

"Kevin, as soon as I get out of here, I'M GOING TO HAVE NORA BREAK YOUR LEGS!" Yang shouted, hoping that Nora would break the Osmosian's legs with her hammer for payback.

 **Back with Ben Ruby, Rex and the kids.**

"Kara, what happened here?" Ben asked, wanting answers as his adopted niece began to tell him and the others of what happened.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

Kirby and Kara were sitting alone at a table in there first class on Remnant until Tiff and Tuff came in with the teacher.

The teacher was a beautiful female human with her long red hair in a bun standing at 5'4" as she was wearing a blue dress with yellow stars on it.

This is Ms. Stars, Kara and Kirby's teacher of Dream Land Academy.

"Good morning class, welcome back from our extended winter break. Now I have some exciting news! We have two new students here! Please, introduce yourselves and tell us something you like." the teacher greeted as Kara and Kirby stepped forward.

Standing up, the two pink puffballs walked to the front of the room with all eyes following their every move, making Kirby nervous as he tried to hide behind his older cousin.

"Hello everyone, I'm Kara Rose Salazar and I like to fly on my air board." Kara greeted, earning some small confused looks from the students.

"What's an Air board?" A student asked who looked like a smaller and younger version of Cardin Winchester.

"It's like those machines that the air riders flew, mine is much faster and stronger." Kara explained proud of her favorite and only board as the 3 parts of her favorite Legendary Air Ride Machine, The Dragoon, was inside her Warp Star-shaped spaceship.

However, she also has a back up Legendary Air Ride Machine, The Hydra, as its 3 parts were also inside her ship along with the 3 Dragoon Parts since her cousin and herself can only ride these as their secondary mode of transportation, if the Warp Star is critically damage and needs time to repair itself inside Kabu, and her Uncle Ben as Mimic needs the Warp Star for transportation and battle against like N.M.E's monsters.

"Who is the smaller one?" another different student asked, making a literal rain cloud of depression appear over Kirby's head.

"I'm not small, I'm not small." Kirby chanted in a corner.

"Be careful, he's a little sensitive about his height. After he found out, he will be forever S-h-o-r-t." Kara explained, knowing full well her cousin can't spell.

"Why will he be forever S-h-o-r-t?" Ms. Stars asked.

"Humans and Faunus take up to nine months to be born, but for our people, it takes 300 years. For him, he was born 200 Years premature. Now because of this, Clark here won't get much bigger." Kara explained, much to the confusion of the teacher and the two siblings.

"Hey, Kara, I thought his name was Kirby." Tuff said, causing Kara do to once again face palm.

"My Uncle is an idiot who didn't include his real name in either book or the video log." Kara explained, sighing of her uncle's actions.

"So do we call him Clark or Kirby?" Ms. Stars asked.

"Only Kara calls me Clark." Kirby answered, finally getting over his depression.

"Ok, so tell us Kirby what do you like?" Ms. Stars asked, professionally trying to control herself to not hug him.

Even though he was so cute, he needed a hug to cheer him up if he's feeling depressed as she also doesn't want any of her students to bully him and his cousin.

"I like to fly with the Warp Star." Kirby replied innocently, making Ms. Stars squeal in her head about his innocence and cuteness and possibly wanting to personally tutor him along with Kara.

"What's the Warp Star?" The younger version of Cardin asked curiously.

"It's his personal mode of transportation that allows him to fly all over the place if it wasn't taken away." Kara explained.

"Now that you have introduce yourselves, please go back to your table so we may begin today's lesson. Now, today we're learning about numbers…" Ms. Stars

 **Later at lunch.**

"Hey freaks! My brother said that you shouldn't be here." the Cardin look-alike responded.

"And is your brother named Cardin Winchester?" Kara asked, ready to beat this guy just like his older brother.

"Yeah, how do you know?" the kid asked the female puffball.

"He tried to destroy the last book from our planet until I punched him, sending him flying." Kara explained nonchalantly.

"My brother said that you Freaks deserve it!" the boy retorted vefore Tiff and Tuff arrived.

"Leave them alone, Hawk, they have done nothing to you!" Tiff stated, defending the two puffballs.

"Yeah! How will you like it if someone picked on you and called you Freak?" Tuff retorted, insulting Hawk even more.

"But my brother said that the short one is the reason that the aliens attacked." Hawk replied, sending Kirby into another wave of depression.

"No, Nightmare wants to kill Clark because supposedly it's his destiny to destroy him, so they destroyed our home planet and the Argo to kill Clark." Kara explained, now getting angry.

"Just leave, Hawk, before something happens." Tiff said, knowing her best friend's temper is dangerous.

"Fine, I still can't see why Cardin would hate these two freaky Aliens." Hawk said, making the bow wearing Star Warrior angry.

"DON'T CALL CLARK A FREAK!" Kara screamed before a teacher came over.

"What's going on?" a Man with short Black hair asked, as he wore a Red t-shirt with a Tyrannosaurus and a pair of blue jeans with a pair of white shoes.

This is Jason Lee Scott, the high school portion of the Academy's Martial arts/weapons teacher and Semi-Retired Huntsmen.

"Hawk over here was calling Kirby and Kara a freak until Kara shouted." Tiff explained, snitching on the younger Winchester.

"But my brother and dad say they are." Hawk retorted.

"Be that as it may, how would you like it if people start calling you a freak?" Jason asked the younger Winchester.

"I wouldn't, but…" Hawk began before he was cut off.

"No buts, I will be having a talk with your Mom when she comes to pick you up." Jason stated as he took Hawk to the office.

"Will Hawk be in trouble?" Kirby asked, hoping that won't be the case.

"He might be, but its hard to say." Kara explained, knowing he has her Aunt Martha's heart.

"Anyway, let's hurry up and eat so we can have Recess." Tuff said, hurrying up so he can get the best swing in the school.

 **Later at the playground.**

At the playground, Kara was gently pushing Kirby on the swing while talking to Tiff as her cousin asked her to go higher.

"So what do you usually do during Recess?" Kara asked, glad that she can reach the swings.

"Usually I read books, do some of the other students do or just talk to Ms. Star." Tiff explained.

"Higher, Kara!" Kirby cheered happily before his cousin pushed too hard, causing him to go flying through the air.

"KIRBY!" Tiff and Tuff shouted in worry.

"Why aren't you worried?" Tuff asked, confused of why Kara isn't worried.

"Because he will be fine, see." Kara explained, pointing to her cousin who is now gently floating down towards them before they heard a loud roar.

Looking back towards the Academy, they saw a giant dark red skinned and dark green eyed Octopus monster dwarfing the school building.

This is Octacon, one of N.M.E.'s pet Monster varieties.

Grabbing Kirby, Octacon began to stretch Kirby by pulling all of his limbs before he was hit in one of his green eyes as Kara threw the swing set with her super strength, causing him to let go of the male Star Warrior.

Smirking, because she now made the octopus mad and saving her cousin in the process, She began to lift more and more playground equipment before some of the other teachers reacted and grabbing their respective weapons and armor.

"Get the kids out of here! Kara, grab your cousin and go! Everyone else, target it's eyes!" Jason ordered, putting on his red armor with white diamonds out lined with a white belt with his Tyrannosaurus symbol on his belt. And finally, he wore red helmet with a Tyrannosaurus outline.

Pulling out a red sword with his symbol on the base of the guard and lightning running down the blade, he put his two fingers on it as he pushed it across it, causing it to glow bright red before he pointed it at Octacon's eyes, causing it to shoot a beam of Fire Dust, making the octopus monster angry.

Getting angry, Octacon started to spawn more miniature versions of itself as they come out of it suckers before they started to breath fire on the combatants while some of them moved towards the students.

"SCATTER!" Kara shouted, pushing her distress beacon button along with Kirby before both she and him started to inhale the mini octopus monsters and fire into their mouth, activating their Copy Abilities as they both transformed into Fire Kirby and Fire Kara.

Using there fire powers, they started to burn every single piece of calamari before they moved to the big one, catching some of the teachers attention.

"KIDS, GET OUT OF HERE! ITS TOO DANGEROUS!" Dedede shouted with his hammer, acting as if he cares with all the witnesses.

"No, that is an Octacon, a usually smaller octopus monster. It gets really bigger when angered and we need to attack its eyes, then burn him alive once his body is destroyed as he won't be able to regenerate or cause any more trouble." Fire Kara explained.

"Poyo?" **(How?)** Fire Kirby asked, talking in his native language since his Universal Translator watch was destroyed by Octacon.

"First we have to get real close and I'm talking up close and personal." Fire Kara explained, wishing that she had her Air Ride Machine, The Dragoon, with her but it was still being repaired as its three parts along with the Hydra as both of them were inside her ship.

"Alright, but are you absolutely sure that's the only way to stop them?" Jason asked, not liking how these two kids have to stop this monster.

"Yes, and Headmaster Dedede, how good is your aim?" Fire Kara asked her headmaster, having a crazy idea like her adoptive mother.

Understanding where she's going with this, Dedede raised his hammer like he was going to golf swing, swung Fire Kirby and Fire Kara hard enough to launch them straight towards the Octopus monster.

As he time it just right Fire Kirby turned and faced the monster unleashing his full fiery power on Octacon, causing him to burn even hotter while Fire Kara took off her watch, punching the monster straight out of orbit.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Ben demanded, arriving to see his adopted alien niece launching the octopus monster into orbit.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

"Alright, that answers that, but the question remains is how did that monster get here?" Ben asked, looking at the remains of the Academy.

"That thing was my pet octopus. I caught it a few days ago and it got angry when I accidentally gave it the wrong kind of food." Triple D lied, hoping that they will not find the Monster Delivery System in his office.

"That explains how it got in school but how did it get to this planet?" Asked Ruby before her scroll started to vibrate.

"Hello?" Ruby asked

"Ruby, it's Gwen, Yang has escaped and she's on her way, and by my count, you got about 10 seconds before she's arrives." Gwen stated on her scroll before Ruby saw a blur of blonde hair.

"KIRBY, ARE YOU OK?!" Yang asked, squeezing her adopted son into her chest as she began crying, relieved that he was safe and sound in her arms.

"Mommy, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo!" **(Mommy, I'm ok, not too tight!)** Kirby replied, as she showed his mother and father that his Universal Translator watch was destroyed by Octacon.

"He is saying that you're squeezing him too tight." Kara translated, when she noticed the confused looks on everyone.

"There must be a Monster Transporter somewhere here on this planet! N.M.E. uses them to transport them to a planet without revealing their presents right away." the female Star Warrior explained.

"That's nice and all but….. HOW ARE YOU GOING TO FIX THE SCHOOL?!" Escargoon demanded, looking at the destruction of Dream Land Academy.

"Relax, I'll fix it and it won't cost anyone any money." Ben replied, changing into Clockwork and fixing the damage to the school with his time powers.

"Now that's fixed, I suggest that we close school early, The kids have been exposed to much danger right now." Said Ben getting agreements from all the teachers.

"Agreed, start making calls, and you two, can the four of you guarantee my students that won't be put in anymore danger with both of your kids being here?" Headmaster King Dedede asked, being very serious about this.

"We cannot, but if another monster attack happens, then will be here in an instant and I personally will destroy it." Ben said, wanting nothing more than to erase Nightmare from existence with Alien X.

"Very well, they may stay. BUT, if a single student is harmed during a monster attack or outside of sparring, then they will be expelled." Dedede stated, receiving a nod from Ben and Rex.

While he does not like the two puffballs, he will do his job properly. If a single student is harmed or God forbid killed because of his actions, then he will forever live with that regret.

"Thank you, sir. We understand this is not the most ideal situation, but if there is a monster attack, just push this button." Rex explained, giving D.D.D. a modified Plumber Badge that also has his gear symbol circling around the Green Hourglass/Intergalactic Peace Symbol.

"Thank you, now take your kids with you while I start making calls." the headmaster replied, already thinking a few choice of words to the N.M.E. Sales Guy.

 **Later in Dedede's office.**

"I DON'T KNOW IF HAVING A MONSTER ATTACK MY STUDENTS IS F**KING FUNNY TO YOU, BUT IT ISN'T FUNNY TO ME!" Dedede shouted, not wanting his students to be attacked as they were innocents as he cares for them.

"Sorry your Majesty, but you should've been more careful when ordering monsters. After all, you should always read the fine print." Sale stated in reply, bringing up the monster book while pointing to a small tiny paragraph under the monster's picture.

Pulling out a set of reading glasses to better see, Dedede saw a tiny fine print to reveal its contents reading: "Warning! This monster has extreme temperature and is known to go rogue and attack anyone by buyer. Discretion is advised." Making Triple D and Escargoon even more mad.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO SEE THAT PRINT THAT IF IT'S SO TINY TO READ!?" Escargoon demanded.

"Sorry boys, but if you have a complaint, I'm sure her Grace would love to hear it." Sale replied causing them to pale dramatically and rapidly shake their heads.

"There is no need to go that far, we just don't want the monsters to be attacking our students. After all, if you have too many monsters up here, then the people are going to get suspiciouS." Dedede stated, not wanting to suffer the wrath of Grimm Mistress.

"Very well, just remember her Grace doesn't accept failure very well." Sale added before the video cut out.

"He just had to get the last word didn't he, Sire?" Escargoon asked, scowling as he was not looking forward to talking to Salem.

"It's not the last word I'm worried about, it's Salem and our student safety I'm worried about." Dedede replied, not wanting to suffer the Grimm Master's wrath as they destroyed her favorite Grimm Spawing Pool by accident.

"Why did we even make a deal with her anyway?" Escargoon asked.

"We we're desperate and she offered us money in exchange for complete and total loyalty." Dedede answered, regretting how his school became the best beginner Huntsmen school all because of one deal.

A deal with the devil always ends in misery after all.

* * *

 **Omake: A Rose Blossomed.**

It has been two weeks since Ying was born, and everything seem to be back to normal, sure there were a few early wake up calls and lots of diapers being changed, but that's normal for a baby.

Right now, all of Team RWBY was sleeping in there bunk beds while the desk was removed to make room for Ying's crib until Ruby suddenly woke up and started throwing up all over the floor, awaking her teammates.

"Ruby, what's the matter?" Weiss asked, carefully to avoid "Niagara "throw up" Falls".

"It might just be a bug, it's going around." Blake suggested, before her partner picked up Ruby and put her outside.

"Go be sick somewhere else... You're not getting Ying sick." Yang stated before closing the door.

"Hey, my stuff is still in there." Ruby replied before her stuff was ceremonially thrown on top of her.

"There you go, and don't come back until you're feeling better." Yang added closing the door.

Grumbling under her breath, she grabbed as much of her stuff that she could carry and went to her boyfriend's dorm seeing if Ben could talk some sense into her sister.

"Ben, could you talk some sense into your wife? She won't let me back in our dorm." Ruby explained.

"Why?" Kirby asked, not understanding why his mommy won't let his Aunt in.

"I threw up and Blake suggested I had the bug, causing Yang to go helicopter mom on me as she kicked me out, not wanting Ying to get sick." Ruby explained to her nephew.

"Remind me why are we in our old dorms again?" Kevin asked.

"There was an attempted assassination on Kirby and Kara. Fortunately, the bomb went off too early with no one inside." Rex explained, glad that the person who tried to assassinate his daughter and nephew were put on Death Row.

"Yep, and I'm just glad that no one was hurt. Anyway, I'll go talk to her." Ben said, walking out of his dorm as he went to his wife's dorm.

 **Two weeks later...**

"Ruby are you OK? You have been throwing up every morning and even getting a lot more emotional." Gwen asked, worried and concerned for the Red Reaper of Team RWBY.

"Not to mention, you've been eating Raisin Cookies, you hate Raisin Cookies." Weiss added, before they all realized something.

Constantly throwing up in the morning, increased appetite, constant mood swings's she's showing the exact same signs as Yang nine months ago.

"Gwen, do a scan." Ben ordered, glaring at Rex for possibly getting his little sister figure/sister-in-law pregnant.

Using her powers, she put her hand over Ruby's stomach for about five minutes while mumbling different incantations under her breath to confirm this.

"The verdict is… she is pregnant." Gwen answered, causing Rex to pale dramatically while both husband and wife cracked their knuckles.

"So, you got my sweet, little, and innocent baby sister pregnant, huh?" Yang asked, glad her daughter is with Amber right now.

"Mercy...?" Rex asked, ready to pull out the Rex Ride or Boogie Pack at a moments notice.

"You get a five minute headstart." Ben explained, pulling up the Ultimatrix's watch function.

Glad that his partner is still willing to show mercy, Rex ran to the entrance of the cafeteria long enough for hi pulling out the Rex Ride, taking off and hoping to get away.

"It's been five minutes, don't you think?" Ben asked his wife, changing into his fastest speed alien, XLR8.

"Sure has... Man does time fly fast." Mrs. Tennyson replied as she hopped onto her husband's back, preparing to take off and chase the runaway Human EVO.

"Don't kill him, I want my baby to have his father." Ruby begged, knowing there's nothing she can do to stop this.

"Fine, I won't kill him, but there won't be much left." Yang replied as she and XLR8 chased after the Human EVO.

After the two left, no one wanted to address the elephant in the room especially since she is a 15-year-old pregnant girl.

"Ruby… How do you feel?" Weiss asked her partner carefully.

 **(I mean how else are you going to ask your super Besty better than the Resty you just found out is pregnant and still in school.)**

"I don't know, I just don't understand how this could happen... I mean we were both careful and it was a safe day." Ruby replied, remembering the fact that she made sweet love with her boyfriend under the sheets.

"Even if you're safe, there was still a chance that you could get pregnant." Gwen added.

"But, unlike Yang, I'm fifteen. I barley made it into this school, everyone always has such high expectations of me due to my age, and now I'm pregnant and possibly ruining my dream." Ruby said as she burst into tears.

"Ruby, it will be ok, we'll get through this together, and we'll all help you just as we helped Yang." Weiss said, putting a hand on her shoulder and offering her a warm smile.

"I think you're all forgetting a very important issue." Kara added.

"What is that?" Blake asked her godson's cousin.

"What about Grandpa and Qrow?" Kara asked, making Ruby panic.

 _'What will dad and Uncle Qrow think?'_ Ruby thought, panicking that they'll both kill her boyfriend.

"Mom, if your watching this, send me a sign showing everything will be alright." Ruby mumbled, praying to her late mother.

Whether by coincidence or divine intervention, the doors burst open to reveal a perfectly alright Rex Salazar running over towards them and giving her a hug.

"Ruby, I'm sorry that I got you pregnant while in school, but I promise that I'm going to take responsibility, assuming I'm still alive to take responsibility." Rex explained as Rath and Yang came in.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, RICARDO SALAZAR, RATH'S PARTNER ON TEAM 10 AND THE ONE WHO GOT RUBY SUMMER ROSE PREGNANT! RATH WILL DESTROY YOU FOR GETTING RUBY SUMMER ROSE PREGNANT!" Rath shouted luckily as the Dining Hall was empty due to how early it was.

"You can have him after I'm done, honey." Yang added, after putting on her Dual Ranged Shotgun Gauntlets, Ember Celica.

"Guys, don't hurt Rex! It was an accident and he's going to take responsibility." Ruby stated, standing in-front of her "Brave Boyfriend" protectively.

"Let me tell you something, Ruby Summer Rose... RATH IS GOING TO HURT REX SALAZAR WHO IS RATH'S PARTNER!" Rath shouted before the Bleeding and Silver-Eyed glowing Red Hannya / Devil Mask appeared over Ruby's face, scaring him and Yang.

"Guys, stop now...!" a Bleeding and Silver-Eyed glowing Red Hannya / Devil Mask Ruby said demonically, scaring the married couple.

"Fine, but how are you going to tell dad and Uncle Qrow?" Asked Yang.

"It's not Tai or Qrow who i'm worried about." Rex said, putting in his hands over his eyes while remembering the advice Six gave him about dealing with an angry woman.

"Then who are you worried about?" Blake asked curiously.

"Holiday." Rex replied, making Ruby worried for her boyfriend.

"It was nice knowing you, buddy." Ben said, not even about opening that can of worms.

"You are real helpful you know that?" Rex replied sarcastically.

"Just tell them, make it like bandage you just got to rip it off." Yang stated.

"Maybe Your right we will…" Rex replied, hoping that his mother figure, and his girlfriend's father and adopted uncle won't kill and possibly chopping off his "little friend".

 **Later at the Xiao Long-Rose Family Home on** **Patch**

"YOU WHAT?!" Holiday, Taiyang, and Qrow shouted.

"And, now I run..." Rex muttered as he began to run.

"They took it better than I thought." Ben said, not knowing if he should help his partner or he should just enjoy the show.

"Well, now that we are completely alone….." Yang began.

"At the rate we're going, we'll have a kid for each year at Beacon." Ben finished, leaning over to kiss his wife before Ruby came in with Kara, Kirby, and Ying.

"How did they take it?" Ruby asked, hoping that her boyfriend wasn't killed by now.

"They didn't immediately shoot Rex, if that's what you're asking." Ben answered before his partner came in and started barricading the doors and windows.

"Quick, hide me!" Rex shouted, panicking before they heard movement on the roof.

"Nice knowing you, Rex." Yang said as Qrow came down the chimney in his bird form as he transformed back to normal while Holiday and Taiyang came down the stairs.

"You neuter him while we hold him down." Taiyang ordered, catching him before he could attempt to run again.

"I'll do better, I'll give him a full sex change." Holiday replied, pulling out a few tools.

"Guys, stop! He's going to take responsibility! There's no reason to neuter him or change him into a woman!" Ruby exclaimed, not wanting her boyfriend's little friend to be chopped off as she wanted to have at least 3 Kids and possibly maybe a little more.

"Ruby, you're 15, you're still in school, and you're not even old enough to have a Driver's License. So please, move out of the way." Taiyang stated, wanting Holiday to neuter him.

"And Yang used to drink under age before Ying came along, but you're not complaining about that! Why is this any different? And you didn't react like this when you found out Yang was pregnant." Ruby asked her father, wanting answers.

"Yang is like me and her mother, it's extremely difficult for anyone with Branwen blood to get drunk, I'm actually considered a lightweight by my family's standard." Qrow explained, knowing that he and Yang can hold their liquor although Raven prefers to drink tea instead of booze.

"Ruby, you're much different from your sister, the Rose Line is much more special than you know." Taiyang added, making the two half-sisters and Holiday confused.

"What do you mean by "more special than you know"?" Ruby asked, confused of what her father was talking about.

"Sorry that we said too much, but we ppromised your mother that we wouldn't tell you until you graduated." Taiyang explained before Holiday cut in.

"I don't care of her family is a special or not the fact that she's an underage girl who is pregnant. I hate to say this as this goes against every view I have, but maybe you should consider a-." Holiday began before she cut off by her son figure and his girlfriend.

"NO! DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Rex and Ruby both shouted simultaneously.

"Dr. Rebecca Christmas Holiday, if you ever and I mean ever suggested that to us again, you can forget about being our babies or my life again." Rex replied, being dead serious no matter how much it hurt him to say that.

Holiday would never admit it out loud, but she does sees Rex as her own son. Due to an EVO accident, the doctors had to save her by removing her ovaries or in simple terms, she could never have kids naturally.

That one sentence hurt more than learning she could never had kids, that one sentence hurt her more when she thought Rex disappeared forever, no amount of pain or torture would ever come close to having to hear that sentence from her own son figure.

"I'm sorry Rex and Ruby, I was just suggesting what might be best." Holiday apologized.

"Just don't suggest that again." Ruby said, hating… she hates it so much that she can't and won't even think of the word.

"But what are you two going to do now? Rex is one of the CEO's of Heroes United and not to mention the adoptive father of Kara, you already have a pretty big target on your head." Taiyang stated.

"First, we're going to get married-." Rex began before Yang cut them off with a loud squeal.

"Oh! My baby sister is getting married! I'm so happy!" Yang squealed happily before her husband covered her mouth.

"Not now, Yang." Ben whispered into her ear.

"Ruby is too young to get married." Qrow stated, not wanting his adopted niece to lose her innocence.

"Not according to Vale's Huntsmen Laws. If two people wish to marry and one person is under age, then the legal guardian must give his or her concern to lower his son/daughter to marry so long as they are in an eligible Huntsmen Academy." Rex replied, already remembering the marriage laws he researched in Remnant.

"Dad, I know this is not the most ideal way of marrying me, but I love Rex and I want to spend the rest my life with him." Ruby stated, wanting her newly born baby to have his/her to raise along with her forever.

"I know you do... I just wish that you weren't getting married so fast." Taiyang replied, nothing that he can do about.

 _'Summer, What would you do if you where here?'_ Taiyang wondered before going to his room and bringing out a set of engagement rings.

"These are the rings your mother would've wanted you to have when you got married. She says that they've been in her family for eight generations." Taiyang explained, giving them each a box.

The two of them opened the box to reveal two solid platinum rings with a Red Diamond Rose.

"They're beautiful..." Ruby muttered, crying tear of joys and not now knowing her mother would've wanted her to have these, but will never be able to present them to her.

"I think we best go. After all, weddings don't plan themselves." Ben said, grabbing his daughter as he and Yang left the room.

 **Four months later...**

"How do you feel, Ruby?" Weiss asked, wearing her own maid of honor dress just like Blake did for Yang.

"My back is killing me and there is not enough red and too much white." Ruby complained, knowing that ironically Red is her FAVORITE color.

"I meant about the wedding." Weiss replied with her eye twitching, noticing how her partner/best friend is now complaining about the color, but she said she wanted a traditional wedding.

"I've always wanted this to happen... I just always thought my mom would be here to see it, even your mom and Yang's mom, Raven, is here for the wedding, I just wish for my mom." Ruby replied before a familiar blue flash appeared to reveal a familiar Time Walker from Ben's Universe.

"Then I guess I arrived just in time." Paradox stated, moving out of the way to reveal a woman wearing a familiar white cloak.

Both Ruby and the Weiss just stood there in absolute silence, trying to process what had just happened as Ruby started to cry.

"Mom, is that really you...?" Ruby asked, praying to every possible deity in existence and hoping it is.

"Yes, my little Rose Blossom, it's me." the woman replied, lowering her white hood to reveal a basic carbon copy of Ruby with longer black tinted with red hair.

"I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE HERE!" Ruby shouted, hugging her mother while crying as her tears soaked her dress in the process.

"We can be a family again." Ruby cried happily, unknowingly breaking her mother's heart.

"Ruby, I love you but after the wedding, I have to go back." Summer explained, breaking her daughter's heart.

"But why?, you'll Die if you do." Ruby cried, wanting to spend time with her.

"Ruby, I don't like it anymore than you do. I once believed fate was in our own hands but if I stay, it could destroy the fabric of time and space and I don't belong in this time. Ruby, I think you know this too." Summer explained.

"But, But, But, Ben can stop it! He can change into Alien X and stop it or make it to where you never died in the first place." Ruby reasoned.

"True, but if he did that then you would never met Rex, Kara, and even your son. Oops! Spoilers!" Summer replied, covering her mouth when she realized that she just blurted out the gender of Ruby's future baby.

"It's a boy?" Ruby asked, putting a hand over her pregnant belly.

"Yes it is, Paradox says that I can be there for his birth but after that, I must go back." Summer replied, frowning at the mention of her grandson's birth.

"What's the matter?" Weiss asked her partner's mother.

"I just really wish you both waited until you're married before making love... Oh well, no use in crying over spilled milk." Summer answered before Professor Paradox handed her a dress.

"Thank you, Paradox... Now, please leave.

 **Later in the men's dressing room.**

"How do you feel?" Ben asked as he was right next to his partner as his best man.

"I don't know what to feel... Sure we talked about getting married, but now it's here! I just don't believe it's happening!" Rex answered, not noticing the door open slightly to see a Hell Fire Hannya / Devil Mask Mother of his girlfriend.

"I know how you feel... Man, I felt the same way when I was getting married." Ben said, not knowing that Summer was preparing to pull out her Kukri Knives.

"What if we're going to get married too soon, what if all we do is argue, what if something happens to the baby and what if we get divorced and who gets the kids, what-." Rex ranted before the door burst open to reveal a Hell Fire Hannya Mask Summer Rose.

"Ruby, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in your wedding dress?" Asked Rex not noticing been eyes were widen in fear and surprise.

"Rex this is not Ruby, I think this is her mother Summer." Said Ben very surprised before he starts a fear for his partners liFe.

"Yes, I am Summer Rose, Ruby's mother, and I'm not happy with what I just heard." Summer replied, summoning her Kukri knives.

"You weren't planning on skipping town, were you?" Summer asked Rex, keeping a grip on her knives.

"NO! I'm just worried. What if I turn out to be a terrible husband to her? That's all I'm worried about! I love Ruby and I would never leave her." Rex answered, keeping an eye on those sharp knives.

"I don't doubt that, but you will be a terrible husband with that attitude, but if you really love Ruby, you won't worry at all. Yes, there will be a few mistakes as that's what parenting is all about. No one is going to hand you a handbook when your baby is born saying this is how you raise your child." Summer stated as her Hell Fire Devil Mask disappeared.

"You're right, I've just been silly this whole time. I'm going to go out there and marry the woman I love and nothing is ever going to change my mind." Rex replied, feeling very confident now.

"Good. Because if you didn't, then I would hunt you down to the ends of the earth and torture you for your very short life..." Summer replied sweetly with aura of death around her and scaring him with her Hell Fire Devil Mask.

"Noted. Now, let's go! I believe the wedding is about to start." Rex said, feeling very nervous again due to the Hell Fire Devil Mask Summer and her Kukri Knives.

 **At the wedding...**

"Do you, Ricardo Salazar, take Ruby Summer Rose to be your wife, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor her, to love her faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with her this day?" the priest asked the Human EVO.

"I do." Rex replied happily, as the priest then looked at Ruby with a smile on his face.

"Do you, Ruby Summer Rose, take Ricardo Salazar to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor him, to love him faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him this day?" the priest asked the Red Reaper of Team RWBY who was dressed in her wedding dress and veil as she held a bouquet of flowers.

"I do." Ruby replied with a very happy smile on her face as she looked at her boyfriend now ready to become her husband.

"Throughout this ceremony, Ruby Summer Rose and Ricardo Salazar have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards each other. They have formalized the existence of the bond between them with words spoken and with the giving and receiving of rings. Therefore, it is my pleasure to now pronounce them husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride!" the priest announced, as Ruby kissed her newfound husband on the lips.

The audience including their friends, family, and teachers were cheering happily for the new couple as they broke the kiss with very happy smiles on their faces.

Ruby smiled as she then threw her bouquet into the air while walking down with her newfound husband.

The person who caught it was none other than Weiss and Blake as they both decided to take it apart and present it to Neptune and Sun, earning dark red blushes on their faces.

 **Month 8.**

"How can people enjoy this? I wake up every morning puking my guts out, have these weird cravings, have to suffer from extreme back pain, and the worst part is... I'm fat!" Ruby complained.

"You're not fat, you're just pregnant." Kara countered, reminding her adopted mother that she is not overweight.

"You're too young to Say anything about it, I'm still fat!" Ruby complained before she started to eat chips with gravy as if to prove her point.

"Ruby, your not fat, you're pregnant! There's a huge difference." Rex said, putting his hands on her stomach as they both felt something moving.

"Did you…?" Ruby asked, forgetting about her complaints.

"Feel that? Yes, I did." Rex finished in reply as they felt their son kicking around in his mother's womb as if saying he can hear his mother's complaint.

"What's that feeling?" Kara asked, confused as she felt kicking on her adopted mother's belly.

"That's your little brother kicking." Ruby explained to her daughter.

"But why? Nintendons don't kick before they're born." Kara explained once again with her knowledge of how her people are born.

"How are Nintendons born anyway?" Rex asked his daughter.

"I don't know how they're made... But when a female Nintendon is pregnant, they get really big compensate for their baby and stay that way for 300 years." Kara explained, pulling out the book before it was snatched by her adoptive father.

"You're not gonna find out until you're older, you're too young for that." Ruby stated, not wanting her daughter to be corrupted like her nephew.

 _'Thanks Blake.'_ Ruby thought sarcastically as she was glad Ben chased her sister's partner with Blitzwolfer around Beacon even though she preferred Ben to go Ultimate Wildmutt as it would be way more funnier.

"Anyway, back to our earlier discussion, you're not fat! You're just simply pregnant." Rex stated, reminding his wife that she is not overweight.

"You're right! I'm just so bored, I can't do anything while being pregnant." Ruby replied, thinking about these past eight months with the happy side thinking when she got married to the love of her life and once again got to see her mother even if it was for only a couple hours, but it was the best couple of hours of her life.

"You know after we graduate, I wouldn't mind having a few more kids." Ruby added, wanting at most two more.

 **Month 9**

"WE ARE NEVER HAVING ANYMORE KIDS!" Ruby shouted as she was being pushed towards her room in the hospital.

"Mrs. Salazar, you need to push!" the female doctor ordered before she was grabbed by her shirt and pulled into Ruby's face.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IM FREAKING DOING!?" a Bleeding and Silver-Eyed glowing Red Devil Masked Ruby shouted demonically, causing the doctor to faint in fear.

"Great, it's just like Summer Rose all over again." Doctor Hearts mumbled who is also the person who helped delivered Ruby.

"Aw, you know you missed me..." Summer stated, holding her daughter's hand.

"Missed you...? Yes. Miss helping your family give birth to future children, not so much." Doctor Hearts replied, not even going to question how Summer is once again alive.

"REX, AS SOON AS IM DONE GIVING BIRTH, IM GOING TO CUT YOUR TOY OFF AND SHOVE YOUR BALLS DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Ruby shouted demonically, as more Blood leaked from her Devil Mask's ears and nose as its Silver Eyes were glowing more brightly.

"Like mother, like daughter." Doctor Hearts mumbled as he pushed Ruby into her room.

"Wait outside until we call you in." Dr. Hearts said to Rex as he and Kara waited in the waiting room.

 **8 hours later.**

"You can come in now, Mr. Salazar." Doctor Hearts said to Rex as he was covered in a lot of blood.

"Is my child and wife ok?" Rex seeing the blood on the Doctor's clothes.

"They're both fine... Most of this is the blood from her Devil mask. Honestly, what is it with Rose women summoning those infernal mask?" The Doctor asked escorting both Rex and Kara to see Summer holding a newborn baby boy with silver eyes with red hair and black tips on the ends.

"Hello Rex, here is your newborn son and my new born grandchild." Summer stated, giving the newborn baby to his father.

"My son, you are something greater than even I can create with my Nanites." Rex whispered before he noticed something sticking out of his sons hair.

"Are those horns?" Kara asked, confused since she knows her mother would never cheat on her father even if her life depended on it.

"The Nanites must have affected his birth, I just hope this won't cause any complications later in life." Caesar theorized, coming in to see his first nephew.

"I hope so too, people might think of them as a Faunus or that Ruby cheated on me." Rex added, knowing full well his wife would never cheat on him.

"What are we going to name him?" Rex asked his wife.

"We should name him after my grandfather, Logan Richard Rose-Salazar." Ruby suggested, remembering what her mom told her about her grandfather.

"Logan Richard Rose-Salazar? I like it. His name is now and forever shall be Logan Richard Rose-Salazar." Rex said before darkness started to enclose the family.

"Rex, what's happening?" Caesar asked before he was covered and disappeared.

"CAESAR?!" Rex shouted, giving Logan to his mother just in time as both he, Summer and Kara were engulfed.

"REX, MOM, KARA!" Ruby shouted helplessly as the darkness enclosed to both her and her newborn son.

 **In Team RWBY's Dorm room.**

"Ruby, wake up." Yang said, shaking her little sister awake.

"NOOOO!" Ruby shouted, waking up as she accidentally almost hit her sister.

"Whoa! What's wrong?" Yang asked, wondering what's wrong with her baby sister.

"Remember about the time you told me that you had a dream about giving birth to your future daughter Ying?" Ruby asked, knowing full well that her older half-sister remembered that she wouldn't stop talking about for a week.

"Yeah, why...?" Yang asked, having a pretty good feeling of she knows where this is going.

"I've just dreamed that I had a son named Logan with Rex." Ruby replied before she started to cry, knowing all of it was just a dream as Yang started to comfort her.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST: Crossing Fate: RWBY**

 **Yang Xiao Long: Hi, I'm Yang Xiao Long! Well, after hearing that a monster from N.M.E. attacked Dream Land Academy, I** **immediately panicked and rushed over there with Ruby, Rex, and Ben. I was immediately relieved that Kirby was safe and sound as he wasn't hurt. I just hope that Ben can make Nightmare pay for what he do to my baby and niece.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien...**

 **Welcome to Beacon**

 **Glynda Goodwitch: Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels.**

 **Ozpin:** **Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Well, there you go everyone, Kirby and Kara's official first day at Dream Land Academy! Did you like the face that I've added the octopus monster, Octacon, from Kirby Right Back at Ya! Episode 1: Kirby Comes to Cape Town. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it and tune in next time for Issue 4 where we get back to the Canon Episode: Welcome to Beacon. Stay tuned!**


	34. V2 I4: Welcome to Beacon (Canon Episode)

Volume 2 Issue 4: Welcome to Beacon

 **Beacon Academy**

It was a cloudy day at Beacon, and not too bright with having a small chance of rain almost a perfect day to go out and walk around campus or maybe just sit down at the foot of the statue in the courtyard and read something except for one problem.

The sky's are filled with Atlas Military and Atlas Academy Ships in the sky blocking out most of the beautiful day while causing too much noise.

In the Headmaster's office, the two members of the Beacon Staff and the two Heroes of Team 10 were looking outside the window as they witnessed the Atlesian Military and Atlas Academy airships landing at the docking bay.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda stated in annoyance.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore. Come in." Ozpin replied as the man himself came through the elevator.

"Ozpin!" James greeted cordially before he noticed the two boys of Team 10.

"Hello Boys." James added, getting a glare from Ben, showing that he has not forgotten about the gun to the head since the Destroya Invasion during Winter Break.

"Hello General, did you ever get a new gun?" Ben asked mockingly.

"Boys, don't mock the General, it's not his fault that he is an idiot." Amber said as she too hasn't forgiven the General.

"Boys, if you can't behave, I'll send you to your rooms." Glynda added, not wanting another fight especially when she's already aware of Ben's Anodite anger as Verdona told her, Ozpin, and Amber about his Male Anodite heritage.

"Glynda, it certainly has been a while." James greeted the second-in-command of Beacon.

"Oh, James." the deputy headmistress began before dropping her smile and walking away.

"I'll be outside." Glynda added as the elevator closed.

"Well, she certainly hasn't changed." the general commented.

"So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" Ozpin asked, pouring some drinks for everyone.

"I thought Headmasters don't usually travel with their students for the festival." Rex said in a confused tone.

"Why are they here, shouldn't you be studying or running a company?" the Atlesian General asked the two Heroes/CEOs of Heroes United.

"Shouldn't you be tracking down the Alpha and not attracting Salem's Grimm with all these soldiers and ships?" the Human EVO countered.

"How much have you told them?" James asked the cursed Beacon Headmaster.

"He has told us about Amber, his curse, the Relics, and the Queen - so stop talking about them like they're not 2 feet away from you." Ben replied with his eyes glowing Anodite Pink and Ultimatrix Green once more.

"Did you release your energy today?" Amber asked, worried since she knows that Ben has to release on a daily basis even if he's wearing the Eye of Agamotto.

"No, I couldn't concentrate on releasing it knowing that this guy was coming with an army." Ben replied, as his eyes were still glowing with Mana.

"Release energy?" the Atlesian General asked, confused of what he was talking about.

"Can we tell him?" Ozpin asked his favorite student along with the rest of Team 10.

"No, I trust him as much as I trust old "Squid Face" to not try and conquer the universe." Ben replied, opening the window so he can release his energy.

"Tell me what, I don't like it when people keep information from me?" James asked, not liking how people were keeping vital information from him.

"This is something called IRONY, General." Rex answered, referring to the fact that they have gotten no news on the Alpha Nanite.

"Gentlemen, enough! Benjamin, release your energy, Ricardo, stop antagonizing James, and Amber, get more Tea please..." Ozpin instructed, upset that his Second-in-Command is hiding all of his Hot Chocolate reserves.

"I warned you that you should've cut down the hot chocolate." Amber stated, going to get more of the requested item.

"This would be easier if everyone is QUIET!" Ben shouted, gathering his energy and blasting it out into the open the sky, getting very close to the General's personal Airship on purpose.

"What was that?" James asked, shocked of the Human Shapeshifter's power.

"Excess energy. It's rare but sometimes I have to release it because the Watch can't hold it all." Ben lied as he faced the other way, knowing full well that the general will be able to pick up on his tail.

"Now, first tell your soldiers that there is nothing wrong before they swarm this place and then we'll get started." Rex instructed.

"Not until I know what you're not telling me." James replied before he was blinded by the flash of green light and his scroll was stolen by Ghostfreak as he then turned into Echo Echo.

"Stand down! I am on site of the beam of light. It's just a student playing a prank." Echo Echo replied with the General's voice for tossing it back to James.

"Now that you have told him to stand down, we can get started." Echo Echo stated as he transformed back to normal.

"James, the extra fleet of ships has caused me for concern. N.M.E. has not sent anymore ships here, nor have they done sent any more monsters since Kirby and Kara's first day in Dream Land Academy. So, why are they here?" Ozpin asked the Atlesian General.

"Well, concerned is what brought them here." James replied simply.

"Then why has travel between the Four Kingdoms and Menagerie becoming more difficult?" Ben asked, wanting answers from the Atlesian General.

"This Alpha Nanite for one, he manage to hack into an Atlas Military terminal and steal some very important blueprints along with an Argent Energy Power Core." James explained.

"You should've told us, we might have been able to track him down." Rex added, knowing that the General is too stubborn according to Ozpin.

"We have it under control." James replied, assuring the two heroes of what he and the Atlas Military were doing.

"So did many people throughout history and yet things tend to get out of control." Ben added, already starting to antagonize the Atlesian General.

"Gentlemen, stop! I understand that you two don't have the best relationship, but right now it's time to put that aside." Ozpin stated, already having enough of this drama.

"Fine. But If he points another gun at me or my family again, then Infernus will like to have words and him for dinner." Ben replied with no emotion, making it to where no one could tell if he's serious or not.

"James, we are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression." Ozpin stated, frowning at the Atlesian General.

"But if what Qrow said is true..." James began before he was cut off by Ben.

"Then we should be like a Vulcan and use Logic - not revealing we know something." Ben finished while his partner made the familiar hand phrase.

"But Captain, it would be most logical if we allow our enemies to know what we know of them, that way they will become arrogant in their plans." Rex added logically.

"Is that Sarcasm I hear?" Ben asked his fellow Hero.

"No Captain, Sarcasm is a Human Emotion and I am not human." Rex answered seriously… for about 6 seconds before they both burst into laughter.

"I have no idea what they are talking about, but If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully." Ozpin stated in emphasis as he holds up an index finger.

"It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent." Ozpin suggested.

"I'm just being cautious." James replied to the cursed Headmaster.

"There is such thing as being too careful." Rex added.

"As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can." Ozpin finished.

"Believe me, I am." James replied, walking towards the exit before stopping to ask one final question.

"But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" James asked before leaving to the elevator.

"Let's hope we never have to." Ben said as Amber came back in carrying a kettle full of Tea before she dropped it as she started to glow.

"Amber, what's happening?" Rex asked, worried as he Ben rushed to her side.

"I think, I think the one who stole half of my powers is really close and is on their way." Amber replied as she started to glow more before it died down.

"Isn't the students from Haven coming a few hours after lunch today?" Ben asked, having a pretty good idea that someone from Haven has the other half of Amber's Fall Maiden Power.

"Do you think it's possible that the ones who didn't have it infiltrated Haven?" Rex asked, also having a pretty good idea that the person who stolen the other half of Amber's power here must is disguising himself/herself as a regular student from Haven Academy in Mistral.

"It is a small possibility, but we need to go through the checklist of transfer students." Ozpin pulling up a very long list while calling his assistant for help.

"You boys go down to lunch, and we'll call you if and when we find her." Amber instructed, hoping to find the amber-eyed woman who stole the other half of her powers along with the two children that were her accomplices.

"Alright, but if she is here, you must tell us immediately, and we'll smuggle you out to our HQ." Ben replied as he and Rex went to the elevator.

* * *

 **In the Beacon Library.**

In the Beacon Academy library, Team RWBY are shown playing Remnant: The Game. The camera pans from Weiss to Yang and Kirby, then to Blake, who is obviously distracted, before finally landing on Ruby and Kara, who has been contemplating her next move.

"Hmmmmm... All right... All right!" Ruby said, pointing at Yang.

"Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!" Ruby exclaimed, bursting with excitement.

"Bring it." Yang replied with her hand balled into a fist.

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby stated as she slaps her card down on the table, causing Yang to gain a look of shock.

"Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" Ruby exclaimed, making noises like airplanes flying and bombing as she makes a bird with her hands.

"You Fiend!" Yang replied dramatically as she pointed at Ruby.

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn." the Last Rose of Summer added before her older half-sister started to laugh arrogantly.

"Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card!" Yang replied as she flipped over the card, making Ruby very nervous.

"If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!" Yang explained as a scene of a Nevermore was flying over a field of swords impaled in the ground as it plays over the conversation.

Not to be outdone by her older half-sister, she began to point at her while saying to her, " _But_ , if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!" Ruby countered as the Nevermore from earlier is now shown to be turning back toward Yang destroying her Army while making her lose the game in the process.

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." Yang stated, glaring at her sister while getting ready to roll before deciding to let Kirby do it.

"Here you go, roll for Mommy." Yang stated, knowing her good luck charm will prevail.

"Don't do it Kirby, come to the Light Side, we have Cookies!" Ruby stated, now feeling deathly afraid.

Ever since they introduced board games and card games to Kirby, he is so lucky with dice Ben said "If he ever goes to Las Vegas, then he would bankrupt the entire state." not that anyone not from Earth understands what that expression means.

"Ignore her! the Dark Side has Orange Slices." Yang added, winning the loyalty of her "Minion".

Taking the dice much to his aunt's horror, he rolled the dice over the board landing a perfect 10.

"Nooooo! My fearless soldiers!" Ruby cried out as she was close to tears.

"Don't you think you're being a little overdramatic?" Kara asked her adopted mother.

"Not until I draw my rewards! Which are double this round thanks to the Mistral Trade Route!" Yang said before thinking, _'We must teach Kara the importance of this game and why such fun to kick Rubys but at this.'_ Yang thought before drawing a card.

"Oh, and what's this? The Smugglers of Wind Path?" Yang asked, allowing herself to draw two cards.

"Bah! I say Bah!" Ruby retorted.

"I say, it looks like I'm taking two cards in my hand!" Yang replied.

"Have you no heart?" Ruby asked before putting her head on the table with a groan.

"Well, Weiss, it's your turn." Yang said happily, ignoring her little sister's groaning.

"I have... absolutely no idea what's going on." Weiss said, staring at the cards blankly.

Sliding over to her white haired Partner Yang put Kirby in his Godmother's lap much to his enjoyment.

"Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus." Yang explained like it's easy.

"That sounds dumb." Weiss replied, still not understanding this board game.

"See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge... Oh, oh!" Yang said, looking through her cards until she found a really good one.

"Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet—." Yang explained, only pausing for Ruby to cry "Nooo!", "—and put it in your hand!" Yang finished.

"Okay." Weiss replied, still having no idea of what she's saying.

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom!" Yang explained happily before She pointed at her sister's partner.

"Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war." Yang added before sliding back to her seat.

"And that means..." Weiss asked.

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby moaned, causing Weiss to stand and a thunder clap accompanies Weiss' overjoyed psychotic laughter scaring Kirby with her words.

"Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!" Weiss exclaimed dramatically, making Kirby tear up.

"Trap card..." Yang said, saving Everyone's ears from her son's tears.

"Huh?" Weiss asked confusedly.

"Your armies have been destroyed." Yang answered, shuffling the pieces on the board as Weiss's pieces disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I hate this game of emotions we play." Weiss stated, slumping in her chair with Crocodile Tears before Ruby hops into Weiss's lap crying with her partner.

"Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!" Said Ruby.

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" Weiss shouted, hugging her partner.

"First you say don't touch me, then you pull her into a hug, so which is it?" Kara asked her godmother.

"Aunty, it's your turn." Kirby said to a distracted Blake.

"Sorry, What am I doing?" Blake asked, completely distracted.

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant!" Yang explained.

"Right." Blake replied, not really listening but is more focused on Kirby who is wanting a story.

"Hey! Can I play?" Jaune asked, coming over to their table.

"Sorry Jaune, we've already have four players." Ruby replied to her fellow socially awkward Leader.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess." Weiss added.

"Says the one attacked her own naval fleet 2 turns ago." Kara said, making her own godmother cross her arms in annoyance.

"Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!" Jaune said with confidence in his tone.

"By who your mom?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

"A-and Pyrrha." Jaune answered, making everyone look towards the table next to them, seeing the waving Spartan.

"Hi Aunty Pyrrha!" Kirby greeted, waving one stubby arm at his adopted aunt.

"Hello again." Pyrrha replied sweetly at her adopted nephew.

"Come on, let me play your hand for a turn." Jaune begged.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!" Weiss replied stubbornly.

"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, I mean about Kirby and the guy's secret." Jaune stated, remembering that he got to tried on the most powerful alien watch from another universe and liking his favorite alien heroes that he likes: Grey Matter and Brainstorm.

"Kirby and our secret is much more important than Weiss's losing streak." Rex added, walking over to there table with a familiar Blonde Monkey Faunus and his blue haired friend.

"Hi Uncle Sun!" Kirby greeted, jumping out of Blake's lap and giving the Monkey Faunus a hug.

"'Sup, Little Dude!" Sun greeted, handing Kirby an Orange with his tail.

"Your not supposed to bring that in here." Kara stated to the Monkey Faunus since Food and Drinks were not allowed in a Library.

"There is supposed to be a lot of things he is not supposed to do, but does them anyway." Neptune explained to the Female Puffball.

"Traitor, let's see you say that when I make Banana pie again." Sun replied to his Aquaphobic friend.

"Fine, you're always overcooking the crust anyway." Neptune said, not at all bothered by the threat.

"Please don't fight!" Kirby begged, not wanting to see his uncle and this blue haired man fight.

"You heard the little dude, no fighting!" Sun stated, lifting Kirby up with the help of his tail and putting him on his shoulders while he peeled the orange for him.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ben, Rex... Ice Queen." Sun greeted, getting the reaction he was looking for.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss asked, annoyed by that nickname that she shares with her older sister.

"Maybe because you're so cool." Ben suggested, earning a giggle from his son and girlfriend.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun added, pulling his best friend closer.

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune asked.

"Thank You!" Ren exclaimed from the table with the rest of his team.

"I would read, but someone left a book in our room." Kara replied, looking at her adopted mother.

"You shouldn't always read, you should have some fun." Ruby said to her daughter.

"Reading is fun!" Kara stated.

"Shut Up. Don't be a nerd." Sun added, causing Neptune to defend himself and shake his finger at him.

"Ignore him, and the word is Intellectual, Okay? I'm Neptune." Neptune said, finally introducing himself.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked.

"Haven. But don't believe I've caught your name, Snow Angel." Neptune asked to the blushing Ice Queen.

"Um, I'm Weiss." Weiss replied, blushing at the sweet nickname.

"Are you kidding me!?" Jaune asked, trying to figure out how this guy melted her cold heart in just a few sentences.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune said, ignoring the complaints of the Blonde Knight.

"Hey Blake, I never took you as the board game playing type." Sun said to the Cat Faunus of Team RWBY.

"Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later." Blake said, walking away and waking Nora up from her nap.

"Women, we'll never understand them." Nora stated.

"But aren't you a woman?" Ben asked the Pancake loving girl of Team JNPR.

"We're so complicated and yet even I don't even understand myself." Nora replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Before he could debate that redundant statement of his, Rex's scroll began to vibrate.

"Hello?" The two boys asked as Rex put his scroll both to his and Ben's ears.

"Boys, it's me, Amber! We found her! She is a student from Haven, and I need you to the smuggle me out." Amber replied, hoping for the black haired and amber-eyed woman to not spot her and take the rest of her Fall Maiden Powers away.

"Got it! We're on our way." Rex replied, putting his scroll away in his pocket.

"Sorry guys, but we have to leave now." Ben said as he and Rex were about to smuggle Amber out of Beacon and send her to the Heroes United HQ on the island of Patch.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked, worried for boyfriend.

"Amber needs to go get something at the headquarters." Ben replied, partially lying to his girlfriend.

"Alright, but hurry back! It's your turn to cook tonight." Weiss stated, wanting Ben to cook something that will satisfy her taste buds and stomach.

* * *

 **Beacon Tower**

 **In the Headmaster's office.**

"Alright, did you find the one?" Rex asked the current Fall Maiden.

"Yes! This is the one who has my powers and these two are her helpers." Amber replied, showing the two the pictures of Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder.

"The green one has a Semblance that can cast hallucinations that looks so real, you can't tell them apart." Amber explained, knowing that she been tricked when she saw a hallucination of a young Emerald Sustrai.

"And the gray one?" Rex asked, looking at the picture of Mercury.

"I don't know what's his Semblance is or if he even has one, but he has Prosthetic Legs and Boots that are also Shotguns." Amber explained, remembering when Mercury fired blasts of air with those robotic legs when she was ambushed.

"Alright, in the likely event that you're seen, I borrowed Azmuth's I.D. mask. All you have to do is think of what you want to look like and put it on." Ben explained, handing her the mask.

Thinking for a few minutes before remembering something she watched on the RB3, Amber put on the mask.

"You just had to show her that show." Rex said, remembering that Ben showed Amber the popular Nickelodeon shows that have to do with controlling the Elements.

"Well a Maiden that can control any element, I have all the episodes on the RB3 and what else was I going to think?" Ben replied, as Amber loved both the shows: Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra on Nickelodeon.

"What are you two talking about?" Glynda asked the two Heroes.

In Amber's place was a 5'7" woman with White Face Makeup as she wore a Yellow crown just like in the Emperor's New Groove and wore a green Rose with Black Boots.

"We'll go through a marathon later, but right now we need to get "Kyoshi" back to our HQ." Ben replied as he and Rex began to escort the Fall Maiden to their HQ on Patch.

* * *

 **In the hallways of Beacon Academy.**

"So far so good." Rex whispered.

"Just another hallway and we'll be in the clear." "Kyoshi" said, glad that she'll be out of here and hoping that woman who stole her powers will never suspect that she's hiding on the island of Patch.

Hope was just in sight just run around the corner as they will be free, but it all came crashing down when they saw three people right in front of the exit.

"Ahhh!" Cinder and Amber cried out in unison as they fell to the floor, covering their faces to prevent their eyes from being seen.

"Cinder/"Kyoshi", What's wrong?" Mercury and Ben asked simultaneously before they both realize something as the two of them began facing each other and both made eye contact with each other.

"Hey, you sound like me! Stop saying what I'm going to be saying next! Stop it! You stop it! I'm serious, stop it now!" The two boys said in unison, glaring at each other before their partners brought them back to reality.

"Ben/Mercury, stop now and help me." Rex and Emerald said in unison before glaring at each other.

"Fine, but this is not over! Stop that!" The two boys with similar voices replied once again before returning to their boss/Mother Figure.

After letting the team past and making sure they were far out of earshot, they all let out a collective sigh of relief.

"That was too close. Rex, hack the security system and keep an eye on them. I wanna know what they're doing at all times." Ben instructed to his partner, already suspicious of the three people that stole his Mother Figure's other half of her Fall Maiden powers.

"Got it, You get "Kyoshi" to safety." Rex replied as he left his partner with the disguised Fall Maiden.

"Alright, If you're feeling better, then hold on tight. Because we're not going to stop for nothing." Ben stated, changing into XLR8 and running with "Kyoshi"/Amber back to the HQ on the island of Patch.

 **With Team RWBY and the kids.**

"Did anyone else get a weird feeling from her?" Kara asked, making a note to make sure Clark stays FAR away from those three "students" from Haven Academy.

It also had nothing to do with the fact that the green one called her cute.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

Mercury and Emerald were walking down the hallway of Beacon after helping their boss get over her sudden flare up with her powers, they were now once again scouting the terrain of Beacon before Mercury tripped over something.

"What the… Heck?" Mercury asked as he tried to notice what or rather who he tripped over and stopping himself before he swears.

He may be a cold hearted criminal and murderer, but he will not swear in front of children.

"So, these are the famous Aliens I have heard so much about." Cinder commented, staring at the two pink puffballs in front of her with a interested smirk as Salem and Nightmare told her about these two puffballs.

"They're so CUTE!" Emerald squealed in a rare moment of acting like a little girl.

"I AM NOT CUTE!" Kara shouted as she was held back by Clark.

"Don't be mad, Kara." Kirby begged his older cousin.

"She's even cuter when she is mad!" Emerald added, making the female Star Warrior even more angry.

"NO ONE CALLS ME CUTE!" Kara screamed, ripping the door off of Team Team CRDL's dorm room before it was pulled away from her by Kirby using his Inhale ability, taking it away.

"Please don't be mad, Kara!" Kirby shouted as he was now crying, gaining the attention of his mother as she came running by to catch up with her son and niece.

"WHO MADE MY BABY CRY!" Yang demanded as Mercury pointed at Emerald.

"It was her! She called The girl Cu-." Mercury began before he was cut off by Kara.

"DON'T CALL ME CUTE!" Kara shouted, going to grab something out of Team CRDL's room before she was grabbed by her adopted aunt.

"Kara, calm down! You're scaring Kirby again, and I know this is hypocritical of me, but control your anger." Yang stated as the rest of her team arrived.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Ruby asked, looking at the scene before them.

"Who are you three?" Weiss asked, looking at the three visiting "students" from Haven.

"We are the students from Haven, we're just looking around when Mercury here tripped over these two, Where Emerald called the one wearing a red bow the C word." Cinder explained surprised by the alien girls StRength.

"That makes since. Kara, if you don't learn to control your anger when someone calls you Cute, I'm taking away your Air Board." Ruby stated to her daughter.

"I HATE being called Cute." Kara replied, aggravated by those who call her the C word.

"Get over it! They didn't know so stop freaking out or I will take away your board." Ruby stated once again to her daughter about if she doesn't control her anger.

"Fine!" Kara growled in reply, walking towards their dorm rooms.

"I'm sorry about her, she just gets so angry when someone calls her cute." Ruby apologized, ignoring her daughter shouting her catchphrase down the hall.

"It's fine, now if you excuse us we're still exploring." Cinder replied as she and her two disciples continued with their mission.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

Yep, it had nothing to do with the fact that the green one called her cute. Nope had nothing to do with that.

"You're just saying that because she called you the C word." Weiss said, looking at her goddaughter.

"I hate it when people call me cute. What do I have to do carry a sign that says "Don't call me cute here"?" Kara asked, getting no response.

"Kara, somethings wrong with Mommy." Kirby said, showing that his mother and everyone else stopped moving.

"What's going on?" Kara asked, grabbing her uncle's now her cousin's sword, Galaxia, preparing for a fight.

"Take heed, children. For whoever use a blade, must pay homage to me." A voice from the shadows replied to them.

Turing around, Kirby and Kara saw someone in front of them that almost literally took their breath away.

Standing in the shadows was a Literal, Drop Dead, and Gorgeous Woman with perfectly Smooth Skin without any blemishes of any kind.

She had the perfect hourglass figure that most girls would kill to have.

She had perfectly straight Jet Black hair that Yang would die to have.

She wore the Barest of essential clothing with a Crop Top that leads very little to the imagination with Silver Roses across her on it.

She also wore a cape at seem to be made out of the very shadows that she stands in as if all the light was trying to move far away from her.

She didn't wear any pants, but she did wear a long loincloth but once again the silver roses and on the waste was a Skull of some kind with two hooks curved facing outwards opposite of each other and wore black low-heeled boots.

Her Face was nothing short of perfection with Dark Black Eyes surrounded by black eyeliner and narrowed eyebrows, and her lips were perfect for Kissing with her puff lips with Black Lipstick.

"Who are you and what did you do to them?" Kara asked, unleashing Galaxia from its sheath as she pointed it at the strange woman.

"I am known by many names: Hela, the Shinigami, The Grey Lady, and The Grim Reaper. I am all of these things, but I am most commonly known as _Death_!" The now named Woman explained, causing Kirby to cry loudly as he laid on the floor in fear.

Watching the crying Star Warrior on the floor caused Lady Death to frown slightly before she smiled softly as she gently walked over and picked Kirby up with her hands as she began to rock him gently.

"Shush, Child, I won't harm you. I am Death, but I will never harm anyone unless they fight me, but there is no need to cry as it is not your time to die." Death said with a very soothing and gentle voice, calming Kirby down.

"I'm guessing this is not a social call considering that we're not dead." Kara said to the Female Grim Reaper.

"Your right, it's not someone has kidnapped and stolen both my Scythe and my best Dullahan. I need you two to find both of them and if you do, the both of you will be rewarded if you succeed. You do not have to do this task, if you don't feel like you can handle it." Death explained to the two Puffballs.

"What's a Dullahan?" Kara asked Lady Death.

"They are Famed as "Heralds of Death", it is a Dullahan's job to escort the souls of the dead from the mortal realm into the afterlife, and Lala along with my most powerful Scythe went missing." Death explained.

"Then why come to us and not Ben or Rex? They're way more powerful than us." Kara said, confused of why the Female Grim Reaper came to her and Kirby.

"That's the problem, they are too powerful. If they or if I wet myself, then we will immediately sensed, but you two are strong enough to survive but not too strong to where you won't be immediately sensed." Death replied, explaining the reason of why she came to Kara and Kirby.

"Who could have stolen something from DEATH and kidnapped your best Dullahan's and get away, whatever happened to nothing escapes death?" Kara asked, with her knowledge of a book she read about saying that nothing ever escapes the Grim Reaper's grasp.

"His name is Black Hand, he was aided by my rival Nekron, and unlike me, I prefer to keep the balance between Life and Myself as He wishes to wipe out all Life in every Universe." Death explained.

"And, what's to stop him from killing us?" Kara asked, hoping that she and her cousin will not be killed.

"It takes a lot of power to hide from me. Right now, he will be resting his energy, meaning all you have to do is find Lala and my Scythe and return to me, I will provide you with whatever you may need to complete your task if you accept." Death explained, getting a nod from Kara and Kirby.

"I'll help." Kirby replied, happy to help as always.

"Thank you, Son of Meta Knight and Martha, what of you Daughter of Sparta and Mavis?" Death asked Kara.

"If Clark helps, then so will I." Kara replied, finding it creepy that Lady Death never once said there names, but referred to them as the Son or Daughter of their late parents.

"Excellent, now tell me, what do you need?" Death asked the two Star Warriors.

"We will need some transportation. I need my Legendary Air Ride Machine: The Dragoon, and Clark's Warp Star." Kara answered.

"We'll also need some help too. Can you bring Ship and Zwei please, Lady Death?" Kirby asked politely, looking at Lady Death with his Puppy Dog Eyes.

"Very well. I will bring them here, and to better understand the son of the Galvanic Mechamorph, Baz-El, and the son of K-9 and Princess, I shall give son of K-9 and Princess a translator collar and the son of Baz-l an Upgrade **(No pun intended)** in Vocabulary." Death replied, summoning the two confused Dogs.

"How did we get here?" Ship asked, confused as he somehow can fully talk in English with a mechanical or robotic tone like his Galvanic Mechamorph father, Baz-El, or his Mistress Julie's friend, Ben Tennyson as Upgrade.

"I don't know, maybe Mistress Ruby will give me a treat." Zwei replied, sounding British as he saw his two masters before he realize something was wrong.

"Hi Guys." Kirby said, giving the two dogs a hug as Zwei and Ship began to lick Kirby with their tongues, greeting him along with Kara as she also has a smile on her face.

"Hello Master Kirby, do you and Mistress Kara want to play with me and Ship?" Zwei asked his master.

"You're not even going to question the fact that Zwei and Ship are talking?" Kara asked her cousin.

"Children and Pets, time is of the essence, is there anything else you need?" Death asked the four bite-sized creatures of adorableness.

"We'll need a additional rider. I'll need my secondary Air Ride Machine, the Hydra, as well." Kara replied, knowing that Zwei is smart enough to ride an Air Ride Machine and the Warp Star as he flew with her, Ship, and Kirby one time when they flew over the island of Patch.

"Very well. If there is nothing else, then the portal to Nekron's Realm will now open." Death said, opening a portal to Nekron's Realm causing time to move like it normally does.

"Anyway, kids it's time for bed." Yang said before she did not hear Kirby asking for story like usual.

"Kids? Kara, Kirby… Clark? WHERE IS MY BABY?!" Yang asked, having a panic attack before a familiar Red portal opened up.

"Something is wrong with Kirby's bond. I can't teleport to him, but he's still alive as I can say that it's like our bond is there, but not there at the same time." Raven explained, causing Yang's panic attack to sky rocket as Rex came into the room.

"Why is Raven here?" Rex asked confusedly.

* * *

 **Nekron's Realm.**

In Nekron's Realm was an endless expense of darkness with the remains of Bones from every type of Creature imaginable and unimaginable with the largest of a Giant Creature with Horns curved facing upwards while the other was broken.

In the center of its head was a Cage holding Lala.

"How do we get all the way over there?" Zwei asked his four teammates.

"We use these." Kara replied, seeing the Warp Star and her two personal Legendary Air Ride Machines or "Air Boards" she calls it.

The first one was a red and white Board with multicolored "Feathers", a single large booster in center, and two hooks on the front.

This is the Dragoon, the Legendary Air Ride Machine that is not only able to fly, but it can also send enemies flying out of the battle with a single hit and can pierce just about anything with its rider intact.

The second was a a green thorny board with three "heads" as its appearance is based on the rhinoceros beetle, an insect known for its strength.

This is the Hydra AKA the "King of Destruction" as this Legendary Air Ride Machine is so powerful that at full speed, it can destroy most Air Ride Machines in one hit simply by ramming into them; the only Air Ride Machine that cannot be destroyed in one hit is the Dragoon.

"Ship fuse with Clark's watch! Zwei, you know how to use the Hydra and use it, I got the Dragoon. Everyone, be careful! We don't know this "Black Hand's" capabilities nor do we know if there are any surprises so be careful." Kara said to her three teammates.

Nodding there heads and understanding that they followed her orders, they got on there Air Rides or watch in Ship's case as they began their journey and official adventure.

Now that they were close enough to the skeleton head, they could see that Lala is a young, attractive, blue skinned woman with white hair, long enough to cover her back with a large ahoge the shape of a scythe sticking out. She has a very curvaceous figure, with pear-like hips and being well-endowed. Her eyes have black sclera and gold-colored irises as she wore a white, thigh-length dress with a black long coat. Worn over the dress and the coat, was a black-lacquered western-style armored corset with matching bicep-length armored gloves and thigh-high armored heeled boots and wrapped around her neck, was a long back scarf as she was trapped in a cage.

"Hello, are you Lala that Miss Death Asked us to find?" Kirby asked the woman trapped in the cage.

"Children here? It doesn't matter, get out of here now before he comes back." Lala replied with an Irish accent.

"Before who comes here?" Ship asked, lifting his head out of the watch just before they heard a loud noise heading right towards them.

"He's here! Kids, get out of here before he sees you." Lala said switching to a Scottish Accent.

"Too late! I see that there are four intruders in my realm." a man said who looked like a rotting corpse with some of his skin melted off in some places, noticeably his right hand which would randomly twitch and spasm with a Black Ring that has a upside down triangle with lines over the top.

He wore no shirt but his chest was filled with many scars all over his chest his most notable was a hole where his heart would be with nothing inside.

His legs where just mostly just skin melted and or fused straight to the bone with holes everywhere in his pants.

This is Black Hand, the Champion of Nekron.

"Leave the kids alone, Black Hand! They have done nothing to you or your master." Lala stated, shaking the bars of her cage.

"They have entered my master's realm without permission and worst of all, they are still alive. So, they must die like all creatures will when my master raises, with the Scythe of Death herself as he shall return the universe to its rightful state of darkness." Black Hand replied insanely.

"You're insane! Let her go and give us the Scythe before you get the beating of your life or afterlife in your case." Kara roared, punching her stubby arms together.

"You have guts! I'll give you that, young Nintendon, but you are far too early to fight me, so surrender now and I will make you and your teammate's death painless." Black Hand.

"Not going to happen! Kara, free Miss Lala, Ship activate your Battle Suit Mode with Zwei." Galaxia Kirby said raising his sword, Galaxia, as he charged at Black Hand while Ship fused with Zwei, creating a dog-like suit of armor similar to Iron Man.

Smirking sadistically, Black Hand raised his right hand out towards the air summoning The Scythe of Death.

The Death Scythe looked as if it was made from the bones from those who tried to cheat her, its blade was made from a metal from Hephaestus himself as the blade came out of a Human skull as it also had an indent with a constant circle of Blood but if you look closely, you can see constant torture of the souls that were begging for forgiveness as they wanted to be set free.

The weapon itself had gone by many names: The Soul Reaper, The Destroyer of Worlds, The Harbinger, The Scythe of Death, but it's true name is and always will be "Death's Judgment."

Sending the weapon of Death towards the incoming puffball like a twister, Kirby blocked it with his sword strike before jumping out of the way from Iron Dog's rocket strikes and reflecting his laser blasts right towards Kara who is attempting to smash the cage with her stubby arms.

Deciding to throw caution to the wind much like his Mistress Ruby, Zwei charged Black Hand with full powers to the thrusters while opening the face plate and biting the staff part of the scythe, causing his teeth to decay and rot before he let go.

"You stupid Mutt! No mortal can't touch the Scythe of Death without decaying." Black hand said to the Corgi in the Galvanic Mechamorph suit of armor.

"I know, it was just only a Distraction." Zwei replied as he lost all of his teeth.

Black Hand raised an eyebrow in confusion before he was stabbed in the leg by Galaxia Kirby's sword and something large and heavy hit him.

Getting up was a bit difficult since the only girl out of the group realized that she couldn't break the cage even without the watch.

So she did the next best thing, she threw the cage at Black Hand, causing him to drop the weapon and the key.

"Did you really had to throw the cage with me still in it?" Lala asked, getting up only to reveal that she was headless.

"What happened to your head, Miss Lala?" Kirby asked, confused since she is still talking.

"I'm a Dullahan, we are harbingers of Death who usually carry our heads in our arms due to an accident when we were created: Our heads fell right off. Because of this, every single one that came after it has the ability to function without their heads." Lala explained as her body tried to find her head before she found it and accidentally put it back on backwards.

"As soon as I get up, I'll put all of your heads in my trophy room." Black Hand said, trying to get up before they heard an even louder roar that shook the entire realm.

"My master is waking up, soon you will all die." Blake Hand said to the two aliens, two dogs, and Dullahan.

"Then we better hurry! Kara, free Miss Lala while I grab Miss Death's sc- sc- sc- her weapon!" Kirby ordered, picking up the Death's Judgment with no problem as it shrunk down to fit his size.

After freeing Lala, the five began to fly back towards the portal as the Realm began to get even darker, but the five managed to fly through it just in time as darkness enclosed the entire Realm.

* * *

 **In RWBY'S Universe.**

"Ok, start over from the beginning. You're saying that the kids just disappeared and they have been missing for two hours now and Raven came over here saying that she can still sense that Kirby is alive, but can't teleport to him. Anything I missed?" Ben asked.

Before they could answer him, a portal opened up as the five flew out of it, crashing into the wall with Lala's head flying into Weiss's arms.

"This is a bit awkward, but can you attach my head to my body please?" Lala asked, causing Weiss to freak out and throw the head into Blake's hands.

"Er... What are you and how are you still talking?" Blake asked, putting her head on the living room table of Team RWBY's fourth Year Dorm.

"I'm a Dullahan, a Harbinger of Death and the Right Hand of Mistress Death herself. Now can you please reattach my head to my body." Lala asked the Cat Faunus.

"There is a story here and I wanna know where my baby has been and is that a Scythe?" Yang asked, glad that her baby is safe.

"That is the Scythe of Death herself. So please, don't touch it without permission unless you want your soul to be ripped out of your body or for it to decay like that dog's teeth." Lala replied as the room got darker and colder showing that Lady Death has arrived.

"Thank you four for saving Lala and retrieving my weapon, as promised all of you will be rewarded. For the each of you, you will get three rewards, but no resurrecting anyone or going against the laws of the universe." Death explained to the two aliens and two dogs.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, time out! Something is going on and I wanna know what it is, who are you, and what are you talking about." Rex said to the Lady Grim Reaper.

"You do have a right to know, Adopted Father of Kara as you know the Daughter of Sparta and Mavis along with the Son of Meta Knight And Martha and their pets, Son of Baz-El and Son of K-9 and Princess." Death replied, referring Kirby, Kara, Zwei, and Ship as the Son or Daughter of their parents.

 **A long explanation later...**

"So you are Death?" Raven asked, feeling a little skeptical even with her aura.

"Yes, Mother of Yang Xiao Long, I am Death, these four have just done a great service to me, and by the laws of the universe, I must repay them. So please, tell me what you wish." Death said to the two puffballs and two dogs.

"Can I talk to Papa and Mama?" Kirby asked, nervously not wanting to make Death mad and by the possibility of seeing his real parents.

"Very well. You may, but only for five minutes and not a second longer, Daughter of Sparta, do you wish to speak with your parents as well?" Death asked Kara.

"It would be nice to see Mom again, heck I even miss Dad even with all of his extreme traditions and high standards." Kara replied, wanting to see her birth parents again only for a short time.

"Very Well. Your wishes shall be granted! Lala, get a hold of yourself and put your head on straight and bring me the souls of there parents." Death said to Lala as her head was on backwards.

"Yes ma'am!" Lala replied, turning her head the right way before sending out to finish the task.

"While we wait, dogs what do you wish for?" Asked Death.

"Bark, Bark, Bark." Zwei barked in reply as his translator collar was destroyed in the crash.

"You wish to have your teeth restored, your Translation Collar to have the ability to repair itself when needed, and the ability to transport to son of Meta Knight and Daughter of Sparta when ever they are in danger and need help, your three wishes shall be granted." Death replied as she granted the Corgi's wish.

"Your teeth Will grow back when you sleep so you won't be in pain, your translation collar is now repairing itself it will be done in about an hour, to teleport yourself all you have to do is think about transporting to them when they are in danger." Death before Turing to ship.

"I wish to be able to transform myself into a regular dog and my normal form as well so I may be better to blend in while traveling with Zwei, Kirby, and Kara, I also wish that I could transport to them like Zwei, and finally, I wish that I can speak every language and not just English." Ship stated, shocking almost everyone even though they already heard that he can talk normally now, even though it's just still weird to actually hear it.

"Any breed in particular?" Death asked the dog-like Galvanic Mechamorph.

"German Shepherd." Ship answered.

"Why a German Shepherd?" Rex asked the alien dog.

"'Cause I'll be able to protect the both of them along with Zwei easier when in public." Ship replied, earning a high paw from Zwei and high stubby arm from Kirby and Kara.

"Very well. you will have the ability to change into a German Shepherd at well starting tomorrow when you sleep, the same goes for you as Zwei, and you can now speak every possible language." Death replied, snapping her fingers as Lala appeared.

"I have brought you the requested souls, Mistress, is there anything else you require of me?" Lala asked, holding four jars.

"No that will be all for now but stay here just in case." Death replied as she opened the four jars, releasing the souls inside similar to releasing a genie from its lamp.

As the smoke die down it revealed four Nintendons.

The first two where the ones from Kirby's Locket, Meta Knight and Martha.

The other two look like they were complete opposite from each other.

The girl was Kara's height and Pink like her while wearing a Black bow.

This is Mavis, Kara's birth mother.

Mavis gave off a warm motherly aura as she smiled towards her daughter and nephew.

The other was a tall Nintendon standing three inches taller than Meta Knight.

Unlike most Nintendons, he did not wear shoes but instead chose to wear boots that made him taller by an additional inch.

He was a Blood Red Star Warrior with two horns on his body and he has two horns pointing upwards, giving him the appearance of a horned Puffball.

This is Sparta, Kara's birth father and the brother of Meta Knight.

Like Meta Knight, he has a Cape but his was a Dark Black with holes around the edges and one big one in the center.

He also has a basic sword. The guard takes a "W" shape as it has a spiral handle that leads to four skulls on the pommel with a spike at the top, but when he uses his true power it changes.

In its awakened state, Sparta keeps the handle and cross-guard, but the spike on the skulls is split in half, with the frontward, more elaborate half forming a small blade that curves around the bottom of Sparta's blade. The blade is replaced with a spine-like structure attached to two curved blades via an organic looking substance. Together the blades form one long blade when in sword mode. The top portion has a large glowing red gem-like object in the center. The other side has two significantly smaller gems, glowing orange and pink. Sparta's blades can reorient themselves to give Sparta various shapes to suit its needs.

This is the Sword of Sparta, forged in the middle of a great battle during one of the begetting battles of the Star Warrior War. In those days, battles often lasted for days without end as Kara was only 210 when it happen and Kirby was just born when Sparta and their father, Dark Knight, was sent to provide backup to attack a major N.M.E. monster factory that would cripple the enemy's forces.

It wasn't a battle, it was a slaughter.

The monsters and Nightmare himself were waiting there, killing many soldiers in the process and it wasn't until Dark Knight was killed by Nightmare himself that turn the battle in the Star Warriors favor.

Enraged by the lost of his father and allies, Sparta called upon his anger and the blood of both enemies and allies to forge his sword after his own named he single-handedly turn the tide of the battle, sending Nightmare running but not before leaving one final warning.

"You have won my respect, Star Warrior, so I leave you with a parting gift. The title: "The Demon Knight Sparta: Destroyer of Monsters." but also a warning: "Take heed, Demon Knight Sparta, for a day will come when you will make a choice to stop me or save your Family. Commit this warning to heart, for I will not be so nice next time." Nightmare replied before disappearing.

Unlike Mavis, Sparta had an Aura that demanded respect from both allies and enemies and is not nice, but on the inside and behind that Aura is that he is very loyal to his family and does genuinely care for certain people, such as his wife, daughter, brother, sister-in-law, nephew, and his fellow Star Warrior comrades and allies.

"Mama, Mama, Mama!" Kirby shouted, crying in his birth mother's arms.

"There there, Mama is here Clark, my Little Star Warrior you've gotten so big." Martha said gently while her son continue to cry in her arms.

"Hello Kara, are you just going to st-." Meta Knight began before he was punched by his niece, sending him into the wall.

"Ok, I deserve that..." Meta Knight said as his Knight Mask now has a crack in it.

"You deserve more than that, brother... Breaking traditions like this is the exact reason why you continued to disappoint Father." Sparta said with his almost permanent frown turning up words a bit at the crack in his brother's mask.

"Dear, remember what we talked about?" Mavis asked her husband.

"I know, I promised that I will keep the traditions to the minimum." Sparta replied before he turned to his daughter.

"Daughter." Sparta acknowledged as he was still frowning.

"Father." Kara acknowledged, putting her hands together and bowing.

"While I am glad that you are following traditions, but for once forget traditions and give your father a hug." Sparta said as he opened his stubby arms, giving off a rare smile to his one and only child.

Smiling, knowing that her father is using these five minutes to connect with his daughter without using those infernal traditions she hates, she ran over giving her old man a hug thankfully without crushing him, showing just where she got her superstrength from.

"You have gotten stronger, has your Grandmother's Ability grown too?" Sparta asked his daughter.

Despite popular belief, Meta Knight and Sparta did not have the Copy Ability like their children did nor did their father, but it actually came from their mother as they both got there Father's powers: Strength for Sparta and the Wings for Meta Knight.

"Not as much as Clark's, but I can still put up a fight with it." Kara replied, already knowing that she and Clark still got it that they both inherited their Copy Ability from their grandmother.

"It is good to see you again Kara you have grown since I last saw you, i'm sorry I never came back from the war, But you have grown and gotten stronger which is why I want you to have this." Sparta said, lifting his sword from his side and giving it to his daughter.

"You're giving me your Sword? But you said I wasn't strong enough." Kara replied, shocked that her father was giving her his sword.

"You are strong in body, but you weren't in mind or heart. Neither one was ready at the time, but now you have something to think about: You now have something to care for my nephew." Sparta explained, turning to look at the reunited family as Kirby stoped crying and was telling his parents all that has happened.

"Take care of him, Kara, you too are the last of your kind so long as the both of you survive, our culture and traditions will live and you don't let Nightmare stop you especially since he's listening in." Sparta added a little too calmly for Yang's liking.

"Even in Death, you're still a nuisance to me." Nightmare added, coming out of the shadows next to Death.

"CLARK, HIS WEAKNESS IS-!" Meta Knight began before he was silenced with sword at his face.

"You know the law, brother, the dead cannot reveal anyone's new ways to kill someone nor can he/she attack anyone here for two hours due to the laws of the universe." Sparta explained, reminding his brother about the rules of the universe.

"THAT DOES NOT STOP ME!" Yang shouted, getting ready to charge at Nightmare before she was pulled back by her niece and her father.

"While it won't affect you by attacking him, you're giving him the OK if you kill him." Mavis explained.

"Why are you here, Nightmare?" Martha asked, holding her son protectively.

"I sensed the presence of Death so I decided to see why she is here as it is my right." Nightmare replied to Martha.

"The only right you should have is to leave." Meta-Knight retorted, wanting nothing more to tell his son about Nightmare's weakness, however, due to the fact that he has to follow the rules of the dead and the universe as he, Martha, Sparta, and Mavis were only here for five minutes.

"Brother, stop! He has broken no laws as well as it is in his right. As the Embodiment of Nightmares, he is allowed to be here unless Lady Death orders him to leave, of course you would know that if you had bothered to listen to father's lessons instead of wondering ways to avenge mother." Sparta reminded his brother once again until his wife exploded with anger.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU, THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A MOMENT WHERE OUR CHILDREN CAN SEE US AND YET YOU ARE USING THIS TIME TO FIGHT LIKE CHILDREN! SO PLEASE STOP NOW!" Mavis shouted, showing everyone of just where Kara got her temper from.

"You're both right, now as it is my right as the Embodiment of Death, I order you Nightmare to leave us now." Death commanded, forcing Nightmare to obey her orders as it was her right to order him to leave if she wanted to.

"Very well, Mistress Death. But know this, Ben Tennyson, you can't protect that brat's dreams forever nor can you keep me out of your head for good! I will find a way in and when I do, you're gonna wish WolfWrath killed you and your girlfriend." Nightmare said to Ben before leaving and going back to his Fortress located 900 lightyears away in the Cosmos.

"I'm sorry to say this, but the five minutes is over do you wish to say your last goodbyes?" Death asked to the four souls that she temporarily let out of the jars for 5 minutes.

"Yes and Thank you, Lady Death. Clark, it is time for us to go... Just so you know, we'll always love you and we will forever watch over you become a great Star Warrior like my father and hid father before me. No, become better, become the best possible Star Warrior, and Benjamin Tennyson and Yang Xiao Long, thank you both for taking care of our son and raising him as your own...we are forever in your debt." Meta Knight said as both he and his wife bowed before the two humans who adopted their son.

"It's no problem, I'm sure you two would have done the same for us at the roles reversed." Ben replied, smiling that he and Yang have earned Meta Knight and Martha's respect and are proud to be Clark/Kirby's adopted parents.

"Your welcome, and thank you for sending Kirby here, it gave me the chance to be a mother and to connect with my mother bringing her into my life." Yang added, happy that she can raise the young Star Warrior as her own along with her boyfriend.

"Kara, we love you very much but it is time for us to go as well, make sure to take care of Clark as well as yourself. All is not lost as there are still other Star Warriors spread amongst the stars. One day when Nightmare has fallen, I hope that you will be able to lead them to a new home where we can rebuild our civilization." Mavis said to her daughter.

"I will mom, and dad I promise I will make sure our tradition and culture live on." Kara replied, giving both of them a hug.

"Ricardo Salazar and Ruby Rose, for raising my daughter as your own, as the head of our Family I give you both the blessings of my family, there are still Nintendon's spread amongst the stars if you show them these they will know what it means." Sparta said as he RIPPED off his own horns, giving them to the parents.

"Thanks! But what are we supposed to do with these?" Ruby asked, trying to keep the blood off of her outfit.

"Just put them somewhere safe with these, and you will assure the loyalty of any Star Warrior you find." Sparta explained to the young couple that adopted his daughter.

"Thank you for giving us your… Horns." Rex replied awkwardly.

"Yes, indeed... Take care, Kara, we will always love you and may our love and souls shall protect you and Clark..." Sparta said as he was pulled back into his jar.

"Thank you both of you for taking in our Daughter, my Husband thanks both of you even if he doesn't say it. Kara, I want you to have my Bow and this." Mavis added, giving Kara her Black Bow and blowing some Black Dust on her and Clark before disappearing back into her jar.

"This is goodbye my little Star Warrior... I'm sorry that we didn't get to spend as much time with each other as we would've liked, but remember our love and souls will always protect you and Kara." Martha said, blowing some Gold Dust on her son and niece before both she and her husband were also pulled back into their jars.

"I love you Mama and Papa..." Kirby replied with some tears while Lady Death wiped his tears with a black handkerchief as she gently rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't give you any more time, but rules are rules and I can only bend them so much." Death said as she continued to soothe Kirby.

"Thank you for giving us this time to see them in the first place." Kara with some of her own tears as they were also dried by Lady Death's black handkerchief as Lady Death also rubbed her head to soothe her.

"Now for your other two wishes...?" Death asked the Daughter of Sparta and Mavis.

"I wish for every book about my race's traditions and all of my Father's Books about fighting added to the book my uncle sent." Kara said as she was still feeling still sad.

"Very well, but that counts as two wishes." Death replied, complying with her request.

"I wish for Kara to be happy." Kirby added innocently, once again putting others in front of himself.

"As you wish." Death replied with a small giggle at his innocence and thoughtfulness.

"What will be your final wish?" Death asked the Son of Meta Knight and Martha.

"I wish I had Orange Slices." Kirby replied innocently, causing Lady Death to full on laugh at his innocence.

"Alright, here is your orange slices." Death replied, summoning him an orange that was already cut up for him.

"Thank you, Miss Death." Kirby replied as he began eating before he gave one orange slice to Lady Death.

"Thank you, little one. Now before I go, I have some gifts for you, Son of Meta Knight and Daughter of Sparta." Death added, knowing that with her gifts that she will bestow to Clark and Kara, they will be prepared and ready to defeat Nightmare especially when he formed an alliance with Salem.

"Why do you refer to everyone as son or daughter of this person or in some of our cases: Father or Mother of this person?" Raven asked Lady Death.

"Mostly to be dramatic, Miss Branwen. Now, Clark, you have a very big destiny ahead of you and you will defeat Nightmare who is ridding me a constant headache. So, you need to be prepared and so I will leave you with three gifts. The first gift is are two Scythes blessed by me." Death replied, summoning the said weapon as she gave it to Kirby and Kara.

The first Scythe has a blade that is long and curved, coming off the tip of the staff at its heel. The staff itself looks to be made out of wood, and it has two grips protruding from opposite ends that resemble whittled branches and it has a Emblem of a Black Star with a white Skull and Crossbones in the middle placed on the handle.

The second Scythe looked exactly the same like the first one, but it has a Emblem of a White Star with a black Skull and Crossbones in the middle as it was also placed on the handle.

"This is Star Light and Star Bright, two special twin Scythes that are blessed by me. While they have the power to reap a soul, that power has been blocked from the both of you until you're older, unless they are pure evil like Salem and Nightmare. Only the two of you can touch it, but anyone else who touches it without your permission, will have there hands burned and it has to be Vocal. You cannot write down who you want to have permission as you have to say they can use it or touch it and you can also take away that permission to anyone except your parents and me." Death explained as both Star Warriors nodded their heads in understanding.

"But aren't they a little big?" Raven asked, seeing the two Scythes almost as tall as Ruby.

"It will grow or shrink to fit anyone's size, Miss Branwen." Death explained before turning to Lala.

"Go and Bring me Eva tell her I have a job that requires her assistance." Death instructed to her Dullahan.

"Yes, Mistress." Lala replied, bowing her head as it fall off again.

"She really need to get a head." Yang stated, earning a blank stare from the Herald of Death.

"Funny, maybe you should going to comedy instead your jokes are to die for..." Lala replied sarcastically, unintentionally making a pun before her body picked up her head and left.

"Why are you giving them three gifts?" Weiss asked, carefully not wanting to anger Lady Death.

"Despite being Death, I do not like seeing species going extinct as Nightmare has caused far too much destruction, but now there is a chance to stop him. After he teamed up with Salem, I cannot do it myself because of the laws and while it is Clark's destiny to stop Nightmare, he will still need some help." Death explained as Lala returned with a literal Angel.

The Angel stands at 6 ft tall wearing golden and silver armor that hugs her well endowed chest that only goes down to her belly button.

Like Death, she didn't wear any pants but wore a white loincloth with some armor acting as a belt.

Her weapon of Choice was a 7 ft Golden double ended spear.

And finally, she had Giant Angel wings that are big enough to engulf Four Arms with little trouble.

"What is it that you require of me, Mistress Death?" Eva asked her teacher.

"You have just gotten a promotion, you're no longer a Guardian Spirit, but now a Guardian Angel. You watch over Clark here as you protect and train him with you're very life." Death answered before turning to Lala.

"Do you really think your student is ready?" Lala asked.

"No, she is not ready by a long shot but maybe this will help her grow and learn." Death replied blatantly, not caring if her student was 2 feet next to her.

"So cold..." Eva mumbled, sulking a bit until Kirby gave her a hug and started to snuggle in her stomach.

"Don't be sad, Miss Angel." Kirby said innocently, causing Eva to start cuddling with him while being gentle enough to not hurt him with her armor if you can even call it that.

"SO CUTE AND CUDDLY I NEVER WANT TO LET GO!" Eva squealed, making Yang mad with jealousy.

"PUT MY BABY DOWN, HE IS NOT YOURS TO CUDDLE!" Yang screamed, feeling jealous and uncomfortable of a supernatural being watching over her adopted child especially if its a female.

"Fine, there is no need to be jealous, Miss Xiao Long, I'm just his guardian angel." Eva replied, knowing and thinking that this Blonde Brawler really needs some counseling.

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel comfortable with a grown woman constantly being around my son at all times." Yang stated while thinking to herself.

 _'She is just trying to steel my baby from me!_ ' Yang thought in anger and jealousy.

"I'm not going to try and steal your baby from you. Oh wow, you think everyone's trying to steal your baby even your own mother, you should probably get some counseling for that." Eva stated, knowing that this is probably going to be a daily basis from now on.

"Yang, is that true?" Raven asked her daughter.

"It's not her fault due to learning that Summer was not her real mom and you left her she felt like she wasn't good enough to be either one daughter or possibly good mother she was afraid someone was a better mother her kids would leave her for years." Eva added before Yang grabbed her neck.

"Stay out of my head..." Yang replied in a way too calm voice for everyone's liking.

"Sorry, I forget that humans are much more emotional than other creatures and most don't have telepathic abilities." Eva explained as she turned intangible to escape Yang's grip.

"Yang, do we need to talk?" Ben asked, agreeing with Eva that his girlfriend needs some counseling about no one is going to try to steal Clark/Kirby.

"No, I used to think that way, I just thought I got over those fears since that certainly explains a lot though." Yang replied, causing her boyfriend to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Now before we leave, Eva, Lala will make random check ups to make sure that you're doing your job right, if not you'll be demoted to Halo Shiner." Death explained, getting a nod from her student.

"Oh! And, call us by using the two Scythes if you ever need a babysitter or if Eva is slacking off." Death added, wanting to babysit Kirby along with Kara, Zwei, and Ship as she told Ruby, Yang, Rex, and Ben that they can call her by using the two Scythes she gave Kirby and Kara.

"Okay... but why do you two want to babysit?" Yang asked the Female Grim Reaper and her Dullahan.

"While I'm usually busy, Lala is not, but I can watch them if necessary. Just not on Mondays, 'cause that's when I go over the weekly paperwork." Death replied as she walked over to Kirby, Kara, Zwei, and Ship.

"And your Final Gifts are 4 hooded cloaks that will be summoned along with the Scythes and as a extra reward for saving Lala and retrieving my Scythe, I am giving you four a power boost which is a small portion of my power that also includes a strong telepathic and soul connection to me and your late birth parent's souls, the ability to summon me whenever you need my help especially if it's an emergency and combat, my love for you four as you're all very pure hearted, and much, much, more that comes with it." Death explained, shaping her fingers as they each touch the two puffball's and two dog's heads as she began to imbue the four with a small portion of her power as a dark aura surrounded the four, as the two puffballs and two dogs eyes and bodies colors began to change as they gain an dark and shadowy Aura of Intimidation.

After the dark aura dissipated, the four bite-sized creatures can feel the power and connection with Lady Death as she smiled in front of them, knowing that a small portion of power were now imbued within the four adorable creatures as she can feel her strong telepathic and soul connection with them which can go the same thing for Kirby, Kara, Zwei, and Ship as they can feel it too, especially Kirby and Kara as they can feel their telepathic and soul connections with Lady Death and their late parent's souls or ghosts combined with the Black and Gold Dust they threw at them.

"There you go, little ones.. A small portion of my power now lies within your minds, bodies, and souls. Now I'll see you all later." Death said as she quickly give the four adorable creatures each of them a kiss, leaving a Black Lipstick mark each on their heads, as the four them all giggle especially Kirby.

Kirby quickly jumped into Lady Death's arms and began to hug her, snuggling into her stomach as the Grim Reaper giggled at his innocence, sweetness, and cuteness and returned the hug.

As Death opened up a portal back to her realm, Kirby along with Kara, Zwei, and Ship waved at her as she waved back at them while walking through the portal that will take her back to her realm as the portal closed with a pop.

"Now that there gone, I have my own gift for this cute puffball." Eva stated as she began to glow silver.

"Angels One And All, Heed My Call, Bless This Child Forever More, May No Evil Touch Him, Or May We Lose Our Wings!" Eva chanted, bathing Kirby him in a Silver light as she put him to sleep.

"What did you do to my son?" Ben asked, ready to go Alien X on whatever Eva did to Kirby.

"I gave him an Angel's Blessing, Mister Tennyson. Now Nightmare and Salem won't be able to touch him physically and mentally not without suffering severe consequences." Eva explained, causing Raven to frown sadly with regret.

"Will this also affect me due to my Sins?" Raven asked, worried that she won't be able to play or even hug her grandson.

"You can still touch him, Miss Branwen, you're never truly evil just misguided. While you are on the path of redemption, you still have a long way to go before you're truly forgiven." Eva explained, causing Raven to smile.

"Thank you for telling me." Raven replied, happy that she can still play with Kirby.

"I still don't feel comfortable with a grown woman constantly being around my son." Yang added, still feeling uncomfortable of a supernatural being that is way older than her around her baby.

"Not to worry, Miss Xiao Long, this is just my battle form. Would you be more confident if I look like this?" Eva asked changing into a pale-complexioned girl that appears to be 16-18 years old. Her eyes are purple, her hair is short in purple, with two long tufts and one raised in the center that moves according to her state of mind, her ears end up like those of a Elf.

Generally, she is seen wearing a wine-colored cape with a pink skull that hides her Wings, black gloves with white intermediate stripes, a black summer shorts, a fiutu belt, with a white skull ornament, long black boots and a white blouse with a black center.

"Is this better, Yang?" Eva asked the Blonde Brawler.

"Fine, I can accept this, but how are you going to explain why are you following my son?" Yang replied as she asked the Guardian Angel.

"Don't worry about that! The only people who can see me are the people in this room unless you two want people to see me." Eva explained, getting a nod in understanding from the Blonde Brawler.

"I think we should worry about this later... After all, it is pretty late." Ruby stated as it was already late.

"Good idea, where do I sleep?" Eva asked as Yang pointed towards the couch.

"You may be Kirby's Guardian Angel, but you're not sharing the same room with him." Yang replied, not wanting the Angel to do any "funny business" with him.

"Fair enough." Eva replied as she was getting comfortable.

"Can't we just have one normal day at Beacon?" Weiss asked as she complained.

"Normal is overrated." Rex replied.

"Yeah, besides you stop being normal when you met me and Rex." Ben added, going to his team's Dorm.

* * *

 **Ben's Universe**

 **Vilgaxia's Atmosphere.**

Over looking the Planet Vilgaxia was an Alien Warship preparing a highly experimental Universal Jump.

This Alien Warship is actually the Chimerian Hammer Mk. 3.

The Captain and Warlord of the ship is a male octopus looking being with green skin, large red eyes, 5 tentacles dangling in the front of his face, and two metallic sacs on his head.

He wears a dark blue shirt and has Red armor, a belt which is attached to the Raygun holster, and dark blue stockings with metallic squares.

This is Vilgax, Conqueror of 10 worlds and the Destroyer of 5 now 6 worlds, and the archenemy of Ben Tennyson.

"My Lord!" a Regular Soldier Drone exclaimed, walking towards him.

"What is it?" Vilgax demanded, looking away from his prisoner on his ship.

"My Lord, we have retrieved your weapons." The Regular Soldier Drone replied as more Regular Drones came in bringing the weapons.

"Very Good! Now leave me be and tell me the exact moment that we are ready to leave this universe." Vilgax ordered as he began to put on his weapons.

Vilgax's weapons of choice consisted of four weapons.

First, The Ruby Ray of Ulo: A red gemstone lodged in a black bracelet mounted on the back of his right hand that can be used as a laser projector.

Next, his next weapon is the Shield of Ziegel: A golden gauntlet that he wore on his left arm, mounted with a yellow gem as it's able to generate a powerful personal force field to protect its user.

The force field can become a knight-like shield on the arm or a dome/sphere to protect the user's whole body, and is able to defend them from attacks such as Ultimos' punches, Jetray's neuroshock blasts, or the guns of a large spaceship. It was also able to cut clean through that same spaceship.

The Shield of Ziegel can also be used as a taser, allowing Vilgax to touch and shock an intangible beings like Necrofriggians, Ultimate Necrofriggians, Amperis, Ectonurites, Prypiatosian-Bs, and the non-sapient species/predators of Necrofriggians: Psycholeopterrans.

Then, his next weapon is his Sword which can project energy beams and coat its blade in flames, or crystals as it's able to refract energy blasts such as Chromastone's. But due to rumors of an Alien that where his armor that can only be cut with Taydenite, he forged another backup Sword with technology similar to his Original Sword as it has the same able to fire beams of energy and coat its blade in flames and crystals as well refract energy blasts.

Even without the flames or crystal, this sword is incredibly sharp, able to easily cut though stone, Chromastone's body, and even an entire space ship with a single stroke.

And finally, his last weapon is a Raygun that he keeps in it's holster attached to his belt on his right hip.

"So tell me, traitor, how do I stop Primus from self-destructing if need be?" the Warlord asked to a very familiar face.

In front of him was a girl similar in appearance to him, the point where someone could easily confused her with him. However, has a more feminine appearance, with fewer facial tentacles, has the Chimera Sui Generis mark of beauty on her center tentacle, and a leaner body.

This is Myaxx, the Assistant of Azmuth and one of the creators of the most powerful watch in existence.

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you… Little Brother." Myaxx replied, earning a slap to the face.

"Your continued stubbornness is starting to annoy me, Big Sister... Now tell me what I want and you'll be pardoned of your crimes and you have my word as a Champion of Vilgaxia." Vilgax stated to his big sister.

"You did not spare the citizens of that Galvan colony, so why would I help you?" Myaxx asked.

"You will tell me what I want to know sooner or later." Vilgax replied, walking away from her.

"What happened to you? Ever since you're kicked out of the Army, you've changed little brother, you became this monster that you are now... I just hope that one day, you will look yourself in the mirror and see what you've become." Myaxx stated, wanting her little brother to see the errors of his ways.

"I saw the future, the "Ultimate Weapon" for our people to deserve to rule the universe as it's our right. With me, leaving them will not just rule the universe, but also every universe as it's my right as the leader of our race. If I become a monster to our races history if it means to achieve our universal dominance, then so be it." Vilgax explained, not even sparing his sister a glance as he walked towards the engine room.

As he got closer, he could hear two people constantly arguing even louder then he heard a familiar flash of red light.

One alien was crab-like in appearance with a somewhat robotic torso, unlike other Cerebrocrustaceans. He is noticeably stubbier than other Cerebrocrustaceans, and his head seems particularly massive. His right claw is very small, while his left is very large and spiney, causing him to resemble a fiddler crab. His carapace is purple, and is lighter-colored on his lower face and body. His eyes are pink, and he has large white-blue eyebrows and a long white-blue mustache. He has an odd symbol on his forehead, and has three upright spikes on either side of his head.

In his head, he has a trident shaped machine, which enhances his electrokinesis, on his brain that is visible when he opens his casing. This machine lines up the symbol on his forehead and he has two smaller machines on each side of his brain.

This is Dr. Psychobos, the Second most smartest being in the universe other than Azmuth.

The other alien was a Hyper-Evolved/Ultimate Galvan with a huge head, with his brain pushing outwards. He has noticeably small arms and legs, and as such require a hovercraft just to move and support his head. But he is still able to stand up in his hovercraft if he lands. He has two tendrils on each of his brows and four on his chin, black lips and sharp teeth.

He has rectangular pupils and a third eye in the middle of his head, just below the Ultimatrix symbol (which, in an unusual first for an Ultimate form, lacks the 4 spikes) and two little black and red cyborg-like parts that surround his brain.

His hovercraft is red and has an hourglass design on the front, along with two barreled turrets on the sides.

Being an hyper-evolved/Ultimate Galvan, he has a third eye in the middle of his head and like normal Galvan, his eyelids close horizontally and from both sides of the eye.

This is Albedo, Azmuth's former assistant, who, in his attempt to recreate the Omnitrix, turned himself into an imperfect clone of Ben Tennyson.

Since then he has been trying to get back to his Galvan form, while also harboring a great hatred and thirst for revenge from Ben Tennyson.

Luckily with the help of Vilgax, he managed to return to his Galvan form after creating a second Ultimatrix in the form of a stabilizer that also required a final component: A very small reddish-pink polyhedron-shaped jewel called a Polymorphic Crystal that was needed for "Ultimate Power!"

In other words, it not only stabilizes his transformations and allowing him to return and maintain his Galvan form, but also once again, allowing him access to the Ultimate Forms and his very own Ultimate Form: Ultimate Albedo.

"And I say, Doctor, that we need less power since we will destroy ourselves just trying to turn on this machine." Ultimate Albedo argued with the evil and psychotic Cerebrocrustacean.

"And I say, Galvan, that we need more power or we won't even make light speed." Doctro Psychobos retorted in reply, saying the word Galvin as if it was poison.

"Enough! What is going on?" Vilgax asked the Cerebrocrustacean scientist and Ultimate Galvan

"We need more power to take all of us to Tennyson and Azmuth." Dr. Psychobos explained to the Conqueror of 10 Worlds.

"No! We need less power or we will all die!" Ultimate Albedo countered.

"Why not just use the minimal required power and work your way up?" an Alien asked with an Australian accent as he wore a black suit covering his upper body with a red stripe in the middle and grey pants. He has grey gloves and a grey belt, as well as black boots with grey soles. He wears bones as ornamentation over his clothes, the broken up skeletal remains of the creatures he has hunted, described as "some of the most vicious quarry in the universe", which consists of:

A ribcage on his chest.

A tail bone on his right shoulder and a skull of a horned animal on his left shoulder.

Ribs covering the back of his black suit and boots.

And Claws on his shoes.

The only part of his body that is exposed is his face, which is turquoise with a large lower jaw. His jaw has teeth fused with his lips, similar to Detrovites. He has dark red sunken eyes. He also has gills under his cheeks, which he uses for whistling in order to summon his hunting pet.

This is Khyber the Huntsman, allegedly "The Greatest Huntsman in the Galaxy", who has hunted down both sapient and non-sapient beings.

Next to him was a female dinosaur and dog-like alien, being dark blue in color. She has spike-like hair running down from her collar to the tip of her tail. She has sharp red eyes and black lines on her neck and legs.

This is Zed, a female Anubian Baskurr and one of Khyber's hunting pets.

"That is actually a good idea… Who are you and what have you done with Khyber?" Ultimate Albedo replied and asked in mock horror.

"Screw you! I'm just tired of listening to the both of you fighting like children, and the more you fight, the longer it takes for me to hunt my greatest trophy." the hunter replied, scowling as his greatest trophy to hunt was Ben Tennyson himself.

"We all will have our goals completed, both of you will be able to kill Azmuth, and you will have Ben Tennyson as a trophy, not only will I have vengeance on that accursed family, but I will also have the Omnitrix." Vilgax stated to his five new allies.

"Why do you want the original? My version is far superior!" Albedo asked, reminding him that he was the one who came up with the Evolutionary Function as he installed it into the original Ultimatrix created by Azmuth which he stole the unstable power core from his laboratory.

"That boy has bested me for nearly 7 years now, but the Ultimate function is far too powerful and I will not have my Army have access to that kind of power." Vilgax answered the Ultimate Galvan, walking away towards the bridge.

"You know, this would be easier if you would let me do it." a robotic voice added coming out of the hallway wall.

It was a Galvanic Mechamorph, however, he was a Negative Galvanic Mechamorph as the circuit patterns on his body were red instead of green. But, he was much bulkier and more animalistic than others of his kind, with a slightly hunched posture and spikes on his back. His head resembled a dinosaur's, with the mark on his neck now acting as a fanged mouth. The Tachyon Cannon replaced his right arm, while his left hand was a sharp claw, although he could swap them around at will.

This is Malware, one of Ben Tennyson's most hated enemies, but is actually labeled as dead.

"True. But you are labeled as Dead! If Albedo realizes that you're alive, then you could ruin the entire plan." Vilgax replied, continuing to walk towards the bridge of his ship.

 **On Earth...**

We see a teenager riding a motorcycle on the road that leads to Bellwood.

The teenager has milk skin, with some muscle built a little with some six pack, with yellow eyes and crimson spiky hair a bit long that reached to his back, his face is angular and considered by the girls as handsome or cute. Whenever he smiles and tilts his head, he opens his mouth to reveal two sets of teeth fangs like and possessed a wonderful smile of an angel or a great nice guy or a fearless and fearsome. One set looks like a normal human's, while the other is retractable and are shark teeth. **(Mainly used to scare opponents)**

He is seen wearing a black pants, a red belt with a yellow buckle, an orange straitjacket which the long sleeves had been torn out to make it look like a t-shirt, a gray vest with the collar up, black leather gloves with red spikes on it, his shoes were black on the bottom and yellow on the top along with dark red lines, and lastly he was wearing a red fur cape keeping it wrapped around his right arm.

He was riding a red and dark Grey Kawasaki Ninja H2R Motorcycle with Yellow lines around the engine and read the Crimson Claw marks near the front of the base.

Pulling up to an almost empty a gas station in the middle of nowhere, he removed his helmet which was in the design of a roaring lion to show his handsome face before he saw a familiar flash of blue light.

"What do you want, Paradox, you only come when you need something?" the man said to the Time Walker.

"Right as always, Koan, there's a universe where Ben Tennyson needs your help as he just doesn't know it yet." Paradox explained to the teenager.

"And this concerns me why?" the man now identified as Koan asked.

"You will have your vengeance on Khyber, Albedo, Doctor Psychobos, and Ma-." Paradox replied, knowing that Koan hates those four names as they were the bane of his existence.

"DON'T SAY THERE NAMES!" Koan shouted in anger before calming down.

"Sorry about that, you know how I feel about those four." Koan added, knowing that he wants vengeance on the four who tortured him.

"No need to apologize but if you go you'll learn more about your history and have vengeance." Paradox replied, putting a hand on Koan's shoulder.

"What do I need to do?" Koan asked, unwrapping his red cape to reveal a very big wristwatch similar to the Prototype Omnitrix in its pre-recalibration form, however, its colors are primarily red and silver instead of black and gray. And for the dial in the middle, instead of the Green Hourglass symbol which is the Intergalactic Symbol for Peace that the Galvan and Plumbers use, it looks more like an animal's mouth as the symbol looks like an open mouth with sharp teeth.

"You will know when the time is right." Paradox replied, taking him to the RWBY Universe.

* * *

 **Omake: IT'S MORPHING TIME!**

In the RB3 we see Kirby watching A TV Show from the Late 90's about a group of Five **(sometimes Six)** overbearing and over emotional humans. Or as most people know them teenagers in multiple different colors fighting monsters from outer space.

Right now, Kirby was watching the end of White Thunder when Ben came in, hearing a familiar tone that has inspired generations of TV.

"Kirby, are you watching Power Rangers?" Ben asked, hoping that he'll have someone to watch some of the greatest inspirational shows of any generation.

"Power Rangers are cool!" Kirby exclaimed happily before he noticed tears coming out of his father's eyes.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Kirby asked, looking at his adopted father.

"Finally I have a partner to watch Power Rangers with." Ben replied before turning into XLR8 and running into the kitchen to make popcorn.

"Power Rangers are cool! They we're actually the few things that make me want to be a hero, especially Tommy Oliver." Ben explained, glad that his Son can share the greatness of Power Rangers.

"Which one is your favorite?" Kirby asked.

"Don't tell anyone this, but despite popular belief, my favorite is actually Jason Scott: the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger, but I look much better in green. While Tommy is the best original Green Ranger of all time." Ben explained, holding his Jacket arms as to prove his point.

"Pink is the best." Kirby said innocently, causing his father to chuckle at the irony.

"You're both wrong! The original White Ranger is the best." Rex added, seeing that his partner and nephew were watching Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on the RB3's TV.

"Please, the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger can kick the Mighty Morphin White Ranger's butt any day." Ben retorted playfully as he loves the Dragon Shield and Dragon Dagger.

"The green was nice for a rough draft, but Tommy lost his Green Ranger Powers. Not to mention, there was an episode where both rangers fight each other and white won." Rex explained, remembering the episode where Tommy had to fight an evil clone with his Green Ranger powers.

"Please, The only fight that truly matters is the Megazord fight." Ben playfully retorted to his partner with a grin.

"Unfortunately, there's no real way of settling this." Rex replied, knowing that there has to be a way to settle this friendly rival debate.

"But what if there is?" Ben asked, having an idea.

"I see where you're going with this and I approve, but should we include the guys?" Rex asked, knowing that his girlfriend will squeal about the Power Morphers with Power Coins, and the weapons including the Zords when the 5 Dinozords combined to form the Dino Megazord.

"Sure, order us a lot of parts and give me about a week at most." Ben replied, wanting to make their Power Rangers dream a reality.

 **One month later...**

"Ok, that took longer than I thought it would, but was all worth it." Ben stated, looking at his beautiful creations that he used with Grey Matter, Brainstorm, Upgrade, and Jury Rigg.

"Now, who do we get to play along with?" Ben asked, looking over a list of possible candidates.

"Let's see, Ruby would never let us hear the end of it if we get to include her, and Kevin will just complain if I didn't include him in this, Gwen, she did use to say she would be a Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Weiss? I don't think she would like this especially since she couldn't be a white, Blake? Maybe if there's no one else available, Yang would definitely look good in that outfit." Ben mumbled, having a small nosebleed at the thought of seeing his girlfriend in the skin tight spandex superhero outfit.

"...And me and Rex got green and white, so I'll show him which is the better Mighty Morphin Power Ranger." Ben added, collecting the necessary items he needs.

 **In the Menagerie Desert...**

"NO!" Kevin and Gwen both shouted simultaneously.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Ben said to his two teammates.

"You're wearing the Original Green Ranger's Outfit without the helmet that's all we need to know." Kevin stated in reply.

"So you don't want to see my new weapons that I made for everyone along with the giant robots?" Ben asked, moving out of the way just in time before he was tackled by a very excited Ruby.

"New weapons!? Giant Robots!? Have you been holding out on me?" Ruby asked, looking at her big brother figure as he made some awesome looking weapons and giant robots with weapons of course.

"Is this like the time that I dared you to make the Rust Bucket 3 into Starscream?" Kevin asked his best friend.

"We swore that we would never talk about that, but no this is nothing like that." Ben replied, getting a weird look from his cousin.

Let's just say going undercover in a alien drug bust and the watch do not mix well.

Life lessons, kids: DON'T DO DRUGS!

"OK, I don't know what you're talking about and I feel like I don't want to know, but why do you have giant robots?" the Anodite hybrid asked her cousin.

"I caught Kirby watching the Original Power Rangers. So me and Rex got into a debate of which is better: Mighty Morphin Green Ranger or Mighty Morphin White Ranger." Ben explained, knowing that his son loved Kimberly Ann Hart: The Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger, ironically and of course wanting to settle the debate with Rex.

"Technically speaking, they are the same person." Ruby stated as she also watched the series with Kirby.

"Yeah, but the Zords are different." Rex added with his knowledge of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers weapons and Zords.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" Blake asked, wanting to be anywhere but here.

"We'll explain later, but you really should watch the show on our way up here." Yang replied as she loved the Trini Kwan: The Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger.

"Either way, there is absolutely no way-." Kevin began.

 **2 minutes later...**

"We are definitely doing this." Kevin said, sighing in defeat.

"I still can't believe we are actually doing this." Gwen added, since she was definitely going to be morphing along with the others as with the Power Morphers with Power Coins Ben managed to create the Power Morphers with Power Coins with his Magic and his Aliens: Grey Matter, Upgrade, Brainstorm, and Jury Rigg.

And also he also used both his Magic and Alien's Intelligence or Alien Science to create the actual Morphin Grid, an energy field which is the source of all the Power Ranger's powers and connections with the Zords.

The Morphin Grid's physical form was a large boulder with a gem on top. This form functions like an absorbing device, allowing Rangers to add their memories to the Morphing Grid, in this form it also functions like a crystal ball, allowing Rangers a small glimpse of future Rangers and their battles. Once a Ranger's memories have been added to the grid, it will go into a stand-by mode so only future Rangers can insert their memories.

Ben built the Morphin Grid on the island of Patch in a undisclosed location that is close to where the Xiao Long-Rose Family Home, The Underground Cave, and the Heroes United: Dust & Shipping Company HQ were located.

"Hush now! Because…" Rex began as they were about to make this dream a reality.

 **BGM - GO GO POWER RANGERS (REDUX) - by Ron Wasserman.**

"ITS MORPHING TIME!" Ruby shouted, finishing her boyfriend's sentence.

The 7 teenagers with attitude began holding out their Power Morphers right in front of them, they began to do a full wide-counter clockwise arm gesture, as they thrust their Power Morphers forth with both hands braced behind it and pushed a red button located on the right side of their devices, activating the Power Morphers as they began to draw on the power from their Power Coins as the Morphers were also connected to the Morphin Grid to create an entryway, and pass through the Grid to gain their powers. Once they morph, the powers that came with the morpher are instantaneously entered into their cellular make-up.

They then call the name of their respective dinosaurs in the following order:

 **"WHITE TIGERZORD!"**

 **"DRAGONZORD!"**

 **"MASTODON!"**

 **"PTERODACTYL!"**

 **"TRICERATOPS!"**

 **"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"**

 **"TYRANNOSAURUS!"**

Rex, Ben, Blake, Gwen, Kevin, Yang, and Ruby shouted in unison in that order as they all struck the poses while they began to undergo the metamorphisis, morphing into their costumes with their helmets and respective weapons as they feel the power within them drawn from the Power Coins and connection to the Morphin Grid.

"Ok, this is awesome! You even worked in some room for my Cat ears." Blake exclaimed as she was moving her ears inside her helmet, not that anyone could see.

"Wow, you really went all out with this." Rex added, as he was looking good in his Mighty Morphin White Ranger outfit.

" You're darn right I did! With Power Rangers, you must never do anything halfway." Ben replied as he was wearing the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger outfit.

"What's next that you're going to say? You put a real life Power Sword for the Dino Megazord in Orbit just to do this?" Ruby asked, getting a strong silence in return.

"Are you serious!? You actually did?" Yang asked, who true to Ben's prediction, she did look really good in that outfit as the Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger.

"Yes, I did. You should know by now, that I never do a thing halfway with Power Rangers." the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger replied to his girlfriend.

"So you're saying that Saba can talk?" Rex asked, knowing that Saba can talk in the show due to being an enchanted short sword as he held Saba in front of everyone.

"It's rude to refer to someone like that when you're holding them." Saba replied, scaring everyone.

"Wow! You weren't kidding when you really did go all out." Rex said, impressed with his partner's skills.

"Yep. With the help of Grandma and Azmuth, we manage to perfectly combine both magic and technology. Fortunately or Unfortunately for Saba, it worked a little too well he is as if he has his own soul." Ben explained, knowing that Saba is sentient due to being created by Zordon along with the White Tigerzord Power Coin.

"Unfortunately? What do you mean unfortunately? I am my own person just as you are your own. I have my own thoughts and feelings just because I'm made out of metal and have wires instead of DNA, but doesn't mean I'm not alive." Saba replied, confused of what Ben was talking about.

"I meant unfortunately because it will be extremely difficult if someone were to take you and try to control the White Tigerzord." Ben explained, making Saba "oh" in understanding.

"Next time, try to clarify what you mean, but are we going to do this or we just gonna stand around?" Rex asked, wanting to summon the Zords.

"Do what?" Blake asked as she was her Mighty Morphin Black Ranger outfit.

"I'll show you how it's done." Ben explained, pulling up his Dragon Dagger and start to play a tune as the Dagger is also a flute.

Out from the ocean came a large Green Dragon that was about the size of a football field, roaring in response to the sound of the Dragon Dagger Flute.

"How do you play that with your helmet on by the way?" Blake asked the Human Shapeshifter.

"Don't question the powers of the 90's, it gets weird If you do." Ben replied as his Dragonzord was already here in the Menagerie Desert.

"If you think that is cool, then watch this! I need White Tigerzord Power now!" Rex shouted, summoning a Giant robotic White Tiger.

"OK, that was cool, looks like he's got you beat, Ben." Kevin stated as he and along with the other Rangers were looking at the two gigantic Zords in front of them.

"The Green Ranger will prevail, Dragon Zord attack!" Ben ordered as he played the Dragon Dagger Flute, causing the Dragonzord to roar in response as it began launching a barrage of missiles from its fingertips at the White Tigerzord.

"Not cool Man, Tigerzord attack!" Rex ordered, causing the White Tigerzord to attack by shooting energy waves at the Dragonzord, causing it to screech as if it were in pain.

"Oh Yeah! Dragonzord, use your Tail Drill to Target it's mouth." Ordered Ben watching with satisfaction As the Zord scored a direct hit healing massive damage.

"Oh that's it! White Tigerzord Warrior Mode!" Rex shouted, adding his Aura to his legs to jump higher onto the White Tigerzord, landing in the cockpit.

"Oh! We're doing that are we?" Ben asked, jumping into his own cockpit in the Dragonzord while sheathing his Dragon Dagger.

After transforming, the two began to fight even more, attracting a lot of Creatures of Grimm in the process.

"Not Good! Guys, call upon your Zords." Ben said as he and Rex began to fight the Creatures of Grimm with their personal Zords.

"How?" Blake asked, causing to Ruby to turn towards her direction as she began to call upon the power of her personal Dinozord.

"Like this! WE NEED TYRANNOSAURUS DINOZORD POWER!" Ruby shouted as her personal Dinozord: The Tyrannosaurus Zord came to her command as it arrived in the Menagerie Desert.

"WE NEED PTERODACTYL DINOZORD POWER!"

"WE NEED TRICERATOPS DINOZORD POWER!"

"WE NEED SABER-TOOTHED DINOZORD POWER!"

"WE NEED MASTODON DINOZORD POWER NOW!" Gwen, Kevin, Yang and Blake shouted next as their personal Dinozords already arrived in the Menagerie Desert.

"This is awesome! We should do this more often!" Ruby exclaimed, feeling happy that she can be a Power Ranger.

"This pretty cool." Yang said, looking at all the Zords especially her personal Dinozord: The Saber-Toothed Dinozord.

"So, now what?" Blake asked, still looking at her personal Dinozord: The Mastodon Dinozord.

"We combined into the Dino Megazord." Kevin explained like it was obvious.

"I still can't believe that we are doing this." Gwen added, looking at her personal Dinozord: The Pterodactyl Dinozord in awe.

After jumping into their personal zord's cockpit, the five rangers began to remove their Power Coins and transform them into the Power Crystals. They then placed their thumb and index fingers on the edge of their Power Coins, heads facing out.

They then elongate their crystals down to a point as they shouted, "Two-One-Power Up," and insert it into a slot on the helm of their Zords in order to control the war machines.

The five rangers then combined their five main Dinozords into the Mighty Morphin Dino Megazord's Tank Mode and then its Battle Mode as it along with the three Giant robots began to swat the Creatures of Grimm like they are flies.

"This is going nowhere, we need to retreat!" Ben stated, seeing that were too many Creatures of Grimm as the souls creatures have Quantity or Superior Numbers as their advantage.

"If we do, then they might attack the city." Blake replied, pointing out the fact that if they leave then the main city, Kuo Kuana, will be overrun by Grimm as they will attack the Faunus citizens.

"We need to get out of here! Everyone, get in Gwen's Zord! I'll make sure they don't go towards the city." Ben ordered, inputting a special code and bailing just in time for the Dragonzord to explode, killing all of the Creatures of Grimm.

"Well, looks like we won't be able to prove who is the best." Rex said, disappointed that Ben had to self-destruct the Dragonzord, but luckily he managed to build backup copies of the five Dinozords, Dragonzord, and White Tigerzord back at the island of Patch as they were all hidden in an undisclosed location near between the Xiao Long-Rose Family Home and Heroes United: Dust & Shipping Company HQ.

"They're somethings that man is never meant to know... But, Mighty Morphin Green Ranger still wins." Ben replied, walking towards the Rust Bucket 3, starting a whole new friendly argument with Rex all the way home.

 **BGM ends**

* * *

 **BGM - Kirby Right Back at Ya! Theme (Donkey** **Kong version)**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. Well, after me and Rex** **escorted Amber out of Beacon and taking her to the HQ on Patch, We met the Grim Reaper who was a Lady or Lady Death herself. Man, I'm surprised to see that Lady Death gave my son, niece, Zwei, and Ship a small portion of her powers and of course two Scythes and 4 hooded cloaks for our kids and pets. And also, Lady Death offering to babysit, not the weirdest thing that me and the others see in our entire lives... Well, our family growing strong and I hope we can bond more together for goodness sake.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien...**

 **A Bloody Dance**

 **?: We would like to invite you two to our Masquerade Party...**

 **?: Yeah, the reason we're doing this is because for saving our family during the Menagerie Infection.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Well, another chapter done! Man, 18K WORDS! Man, can't believe my story is getting some favorites and followers as I want to thank you all for reading,** **favoriting, and following my story. Anyway, shouts out to Lewamus Prime 2018 as he requested me to put his OC Character: Koan Kasai Seinaruyami, in the story as he's going to be important in future chapters along with Khyber, Albedo, Malware, and Dr. Psychobos due to his history with them. Also, he does have the Nemetrix but it looks just like the Prototype Omnitrix in it's Pre-Recalibration form in the Original** **Series. And, Vilgax is teaming up with Albedo and the three villains from Omniverse to take down Ben Tennyson. Now, tune in next time for Issue 5 where our two Man of Action Heroes are invited to a Masquerade Party by two people who wanted to thank them for saving their Faunus Family during the Menagerie Infection. Catch you next time!**


	35. V2 I5: A Bloody Dance, Cat, and a Girl

Volume 2 Issue 5: A Bloody Show, A Stray Cat, and a Lost Girl.

 **City of Vale**

 **Kingdom of Vale**

It was a clear Saturday in the Kingdom of Vale where Ben, Rex, their kids, and Eva were walking downtown in the City of Vale, relaxing while their girlfriends we're having a team day.

Right now, they were walking down past the docks when all of a sudden they heard a scream for help.

"Eva, watch the kids!" Rex ordered, causing Eva to turn invisible while still in her Human form.

"Got it, Rex!" Eva replied as the two Heroes ran towards the docks to see a group of White Fang members, torturing a five -year-old girls with another woman, presumably the mother, being held back by two random White Fang Grunts as she looked almost exactly like Sienna Khan only she didn't have any tattoos or earrings and she has long hair.

"SHUT UP! YOU SHOULD NOT EXIST, YOU HALF BREED! SO JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH AND DIE!" a Lion Faunus shouted in anger.

Unlike the other White Fang members, he did not wear the standard uniform instead, he wore a Red and Black Knight Armor that covered his entire body with two Red Heraldic Rampant Lions in the Chest Armor.

On his Arms were Clawed Gauntlets with blood dripping from his fist, showing that he was the one that was hitting the girls.

On the rest of his outfit, his Battle Skirt and Knees has Spikes and he wore a Helmet in the shape of a Lion's head with holes are big enough to let out his ears.

 **(For a better picture look up Lion Armor – Complete by AZmal on Deviantart.)**

His Weapon of Choice what appears to be is a longer gigantic hammer that Nora would have trouble with as it has skulls of Human heads hanging from the staff and the head of the hammer.

"Leave my girls alone! They're innocent in this! Please, take me instead!" the Mother begged, earning a slap in the face in response from the Lion Faunus.

"SHUT UP, BITCH! YOU BROUGHT THIS UPON YOURSELF! YOU EVEN GAVE BIRTH TO THIS FREAK! SHE IS NOT HUMAN OR FAUNUS! FAUNUS SHOULD RULE THE WORLD WITH HUMANS EITHER BEING SLAVES OR OUR FOOD! SO, I WILL PURIFY THE GENE POOL!" the Lion Faunus screamed, raising his hammer to deal the final blow only to be tackled by a familiar orange and black stripe tiger-like alien whose brain is hardwired for raw Rage and Aggression.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, WHITE FANG EXTREMISTS! RATH CAN PUT UP WITH A LOT OF THINGS: MURDER, TERRORISM, THEIF! BUT YOU DO NOT HIT A CHILD!" Rath has he started to punch the lion face in the face with his retractable claw stabbing the Lion Faunus's face before he was smacked at the side as the Knight grabbed his hammer and whacked him off.

"Ben Tennyson, I will enjoy adding your skull to my collection." the Lion Faunus, wanting to make sure this Human Shapeshifter would be put down for good.

"Let me tell you something, White Fang Member, who's a Lion Faunus! Rath won't make it easy for you... 'Cause Rath only makes it easy for someone who is Rath, but you're not Rath!" Rath stated, earning confused looks from the White Fang members of his mixed up metaphors and his speaking in 3rd person.

"That doesn't makes no sense..." a random White Fang Grunt commented, earning a look from the Appoplexian.

"I KNOW!" Rath shouted in reply after a few seconds before he was punched by the Lion Faunus.

"Rex, get the kids and their mother out of here, I got Leo over here..." Rath stated with a growl, punching the Lion Faunus in the face with his large, single retractable black claw, slicing his face as the Lion Faunus quickly didn't raise his Aura in time as blood started to drip from his wound.

"YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON ME, HUMAN!?" The Lion Faunus roared, feeling his blood covering his vision as he covered his face in pain.

"Just wait Until Rath gets done with you, then you won't have to worry about that anymore..." Rath growled in reply as he started to fight the Lion Faunus by punching him in the face with his large, retractable black claws slicing his face even more and changing into Big chill, allowing the gunfire to passed right through him with his Intangibility as he froze some of the other White Fang members before turning back to the Lion Faunus who escaped with his tail between his legs.

"Coward! I best make sure that the others are OK..." Big Chill muttered, flying away as he arrived back to where Rex was as he was seeing the girls were playing with Kirby and Kara.

Now that he had a clear view of the kids, he could tell that they were twins but something was different.

The both of them were 5 year old girls as they both have short hair, but that is where the similarities End.

The girl on the left playing with Kirby Was a Tiger Faunus looking like the mother, but unlike most who only have one or two animal characteristics, she has three.

She had a pair of ears and a tail and her eyes were Golden with slits like a Tiger.

She wore a Replica of his Jacket in Orange with Black stripes with the Number 10 in Orange on the Black Circle Base instead of the Usual Green and White Stripes with the Number 10 in White as she wore a matching pair of pants, with her tail acting as a belt, and she even had a replica of his watch on her left wrist as the gauntlet-shaped band took up half of her left forearm.

The other kid was a Human Girl who is the same age as the Tiger Faunus with Sandy Brown hair as she was wearing a copy of Rex's jacket with a matching pair of pants and a set of Red Goggles perched on the top of her head as her eyes were Green.

When they finally saw him, the Tiger Faunus Girl squealed loudly before running towards him as she began to hug him.

"Oh my Gosh! You're Ben 10! You're the guy who can transform into those weird things, and you even stopped that giant octopus!" The Girl stated, squealing loudly as she was happy to meet her biggest idol.

"Ben, meet our biggest fans! The one talking to you is-." Rex began before he was cut off.

"Hi! I'm Katherine Rhodes, but everyone calls me Kitty! And, I'm the future hero of Remnant and your biggest fan!" The now Named Kitty replied happily.

"And I'm her Twin Sister, Laura Rhodes, but Everyone calls me Rouge, and I'm your biggest Fan, and I'm also the future hero Of Remnant!" Rouge replied, as she was also a fan of Ben, but she likes Rex in her own opinion.

"You two are so cute! Just work hard and I'm pretty sure you both can achieve your dream." Rex replied, before the girl's mother approached them.

"Thank you, for the both of you for saving my Girls... The White Fang has been getting more more violent towards us ever since my husband died. Please, allow me to repay you two." The mother replied, bowing towards the Two Heroes.

"It's no problem. But two questions: 1. Why do you look so much like Sienna Khan? And, 2. Why has the White Fang been getting more violent towards you?" Ben asked, not liking this mystery.

"The ones especially Vergil, the one in the Armor, has believes that I have betrayed my race and my sister, Sienna Khan. As much as me and my sister disagree on my choice in partners, I know that she is not behind This." the mother replied, knowing that her sister wouldn't do this to her.

"Can you think of anyone who would send them after you and why would they?" Rex asked.

"No one I can think of. Here, call this number if you two ever need anything. Come along, girls, we still have to get ready for the masquerade tonight." The mother stated giving them a business card.

"Mommy, how about we invite them to the show tonight?" Rouge asked, wanting her biggest idol along with his fellow Hero to come.

"I don't know, Laura, but no offense to you boys, but I don't know you that well." the mom.

"None taken." Rex replied as his partner nodded in reply also.

"Please, Mommy... Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" the Two Girls begged, giving their mother the Puppy Dog eyes.

"Oh... Alright! Just stop with the Puppy Dog eyes." The mother replied, knowing that she can't say no to her daughters with those eyes.

"Here is an invitation. The address is on the card and you may bring only one person and no weapons, I understand that your watch is a limiter, and you can create your own weapons, but if they are used once, you will be asked to leave, and my name is Crystal Rhodes." The now woman named Crystal explained as she broke into a coughing fit.

"Are you ok?" Kirby asked, feeling concerned for the girl's mother.

"Thank you for asking, I'll be fine. It's just that The Flu is going around." Crystal replied, lying through her teeth.

"Alright, if you're sure, then we'll see you later." Ben replied, turning around before he felt something pull his pant's leg.

"Can you sign my Jacket please?" Kitty asked, holding a black marker as she was staring at Ben cutely.

"You too please?" Rouge asked Rex as they both gave them the Puppy Dog eyes.

"Oh, alright. But there's no need to give us those eyes, you could make those things into weapons." Rex replied as he gently took the black marker from Rogue.

After signing the two jackets, they picked up their kids and made sure they were out of earshot before talking to each other.

"She's not telling us everything you now." Eva stated, feeling suspicious of Crystal.

"We know, she knows something or at least specs, but is not saying anything in front of her kids, but the question is what." Rex asked as he and the others were looking at the invitation.

"According to the invitation here, it is being held at someplace called "Tiger Rhodes Headquarters" in Vale." Kara replied, reading the Invitation to her adopted father.

"Rhodes? Rhodes. Rhodes. Where I've heard that name before?" Ben asked, getting a reply from his partner.

"I don't know, but it sounds familiar, maybe the girls will know." Rex suggested.

"Are you and Mommy going Dancing tonight?" Kirby asked his adopted father.

"More than likely, you'll be staying with Aunt Blake tonight, if she has nothing planned. Rex, stop by our headquarters and grab two D.P.C's since we may not be able to bring our weapons, but I do feel like that we'll need them for Yang and Ruby." Ben stated, getting a nod from his fellow Hero.

"Right." Rex replied, equipping the Boogie Pack to retrieve the requested items.

* * *

 **At the Hero's United HQ.**

"Hey Lilly, I have a question for you, have you heard of a Tiger Rhodes?" Rex asked his employee.

"Tiger Rhodes? As in Tiger Rhodes Fashion? The same Tiger Rhodes that literally invented a new definition of fashion, that Tiger Rhodes?" Lilly replied to her boss.

"I don't know, you tell me. I never even heard of them until me and Ben got this invitation." Rex stated, giving her the invitation, causing her to squeal excitingly.

"Oh my Gosh! You and Ben got invited to the Tiger Rhodes Annual Fashion Show/Masquerade! Some of my best friends would literally sell you their arms and legs just to get inside for five minutes." Lilly stated, knowing that her friends love the Tiger Rhodes Fashion Show/Masquerade is held every once a year.

"Ok… I'm guessing it's quite a big deal." Rex replied, causing his secretary to stop squealing and look at him as if he gone insane.

"A big deal"? No! A big deal is when you learn your wife is pregnant, a big deal is when you're offered $1 million, a big deal is when you're offered a main role of a movie, this is not a big deal, this is the biggest fashion show on the planet! Anybody who is anybody in fashion will be there along with big sponsors not to mention shipping deals! They only let the best of the best package and ship their clothes so not only is this the biggest fashion show on the planet, but this could also help the company." Lilly stated, ranting with her knowledge of Tiger Rhodes Fashion.

"You sure know a lot about this." Rex replied, amused by his secretary's excitement.

"Of course I do! It's my dream to go into fashion, I want to one day own my own fashion business like Tiger Rhodes as only mine will be bigger." Lilly replied as she brought out a notebook of designs.

"Did you make this?" Rex asked, looking at the designs. While he has no fashionista experience like Coco or knows anything about clothing, he can tell that these designs are good.

"Yep, one day I'll be able to open my own line of fashion and my name Will be known across the world." Lilly replied, hoping that dream will one day be a reality.

"I'm sure you'll get there one day, but in the meantime, just stick to what you know and also have something back up, just in case if it doesn't work out." Rex stated as he went into his and Ben's office to see Amber making out with RJ.

"Am I interrupting something?" Rex asked, breaking their kiss.

"Boss? Er... We- Ah... were working on…" RJ began looking for an excuse.

"We were testing on how Dust works with our powers." Amber replied, hoping that he won't push it any farther.

"Hmm... And what are your powers exactly?" Rex asked, not liking how his employee was kissing his mother figure.

"I can use Dust to increase my senses and reflexes." RJ replied, hoping that his boss will buy it.

"Ok, Im just here pick up a few things and, Amber, step outside 'cause I want to talk to RJ." Rex replied calmly, much to RJ's liking.

"Rex, please don't do this! He knows about my powers for months and we even tried dating as he does not care what I am." Amber stated, knowing that RJ just accepted of who she was as he doesn't care that she was the current Fall Maiden.

"Fine, I won't interrogate him, but I'm still gonna tell Ben, bye." Rex replied, grabbing what he needs and jumping out the open window before they could stop him.

"Be honest, am I gonna die?" RJ asked, hoping that his two bosses won't kill him.

"No, if I know my boys, they won't kill you. They'll just scare you enough to where you wished they did." Amber replied, not making her boyfriend feel any better.

* * *

 **With Ben.**

"Girls, if you have any plans, canceled them because we're going on a date." Ben stated, opening the door to Team RWBY's dorm room.

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked, looking at her boyfriend and older brother figure.

"We got invited to a masquerade by two fans." Ben replied casually, causing both girls to get tense.

"Who are these people that invited you two, Fangirls?" Yang asked, feeling Rage and Jealously filling her up alongside Ruby.

"Yeah, why?" Ben asked in reply, not seeing his girlfriends eyes light up with her magic.

"What are these fangirls names?" Ruby asked with her eyes twitching as they were also lighting up with magic.

"Their names are Katherine, but she likes to be called Kitty and she is my fan, and the other is Laura, she likes to be called Rouge and she is Rex's fan." Ben replied, never noticing Weiss and Blake back away from the dark aura there teammates were giving off.

"And where is this Masquerade taken place?" Weiss asked, keeping an eye on her jealous teammates.

"Some place called Tiger Rhodes HQ." Ben answered, catching Blake's attention.

"Was one of the people who invited you look like Sienna Khan?" Blake asked, looking at the Human Shapeshifter.

"Yeah, I saved her and her daughters from White Fang extremists." Ben replied, still feeling angry at the Lion Faunus that would hurt children.

"How do you know that?" Weiss asked, looking at Blake.

"Adam would always go on and on about how Crystal betrayed her Kind by marrying a Human and ruining the gene pool, whatever that means." Blake replied, knowing that her former partner will not stop at nothing.

"You know Adam is always going on about Faunus supremacy, but back to the topic on hand, do you two want to go?" Ben asked his girlfriend and little sister figure.

"Oh we're going alright! Just let me grab my Neverm-." Yang began before she was cut off by her boyfriend.

"Don't even think about grabbing the Nevermore Grimm Mask! Those masks are already too closely due to your mom's tribe and the White Fang and to add the fact that you look like a blonde version of her, people are gonna think a few things." Ben replied, knowing that some people will mistake his girlfriend for her mother as she is the Leader of the Branwen Tribe in the Forests of Anima and some people would recognize the Mask due to their history with Bandits.

"Well, what do you suggest that I do? It's the only mask I got." Yang asked, already loving her Mask as she loves cosplaying.

"We'll make a mask, I mean it's not like Ruby can't make a weapon or Clothing within a few hours." Ben replied, getting a nod of agreement from his girlfriend.

"What mask are you going to use, Ruby?" Weiss asked, wondering what her red colored innocent teammate and Leader is going to do.

"I'll use… THIS!" Ruby shouted, summoning her full Bleeding, Silver-Eyed glowing Devil Mask.

 **(You all Thought that it was just for comedic relief in the Omake's didn't you?)**

"How in the world did you do that?" Blake asked, jumping like a cat when she was scared due to her instincts.

"I don't know, but I've always been able to do it. Dad says that my mom was the same way." Ruby replied nonchalantly, knowing that her father and uncle told that she has inherited EVERYTHING from her late mother and not just her Bleeding Devil Mask and skills with different types of Knives.

"Fine, you can wear that, but just have it around your eyes we don't wanna scare anyone." Ben said while thinking, _'Good Luck, Rex, your going to need it.'_

"Alright, we don't get a lot of time so we better get ready for tonight." Yang stated, grabbing her Dress and a little make up that she has with her.

"Blake, can you watch Kirby?" Ben asked, hoping that she's available to babysit for his son.

"Sorry Ben, but I'm supposed to meet An old friend tonight." Blake replied in apology, feeling sorry that she can't babysit her godson right now.

"My mother is coming today, she says she wants to see what Vale has to offer." Weiss spoke next as she was still spending time with her.

"Mistress Death and Lala are going to evaluate me tonight." Eva added, as her teacher was going to see of how well she protected Kirby.

"What about Jaune and his team?" Ruby asked, hoping that their sister team could babysit her nephew.

"He and the others are meeting Jaune's seven sisters, your dad has parent teacher conferences, Ozpin is backed up on paperwork, Velvet and her team are seeing her parents, Glynda is sick, Kara is having a sleepover at Tiffs, Amber is running your company, Julie is taking Ship to the vet after he got sick in puppy mode, Gwen and Kevin are on a date, Azmuth, Ceaser, Eunice are too busy, Holiday is still studying this world medical practices, but there is only one person that I can think of besides my mom." Blake explained.

It's true that ever since coming over for Christmas and stopping by shortly after New Year's, Kali has adored Kirby and Kara but much like her daughter, tries to spoil them every given opportunity, she even saw him and her as her own grandkids... After asking when Blake is going to give her more grandchildren.

"Who else is... Wait, you mean...?" Yang asked as she trailed off.

* * *

 **at 7 o'clock.**

"Why are you two dressed up like your mothers again?" Rex asked as he was wearing a Skeleton Mask.

"We're going to show those Girls that you belong to us." "Summer" replied with the top part of her Bleeding, Silver-Eyed Devil mask without the blood flowing out of the Silver Eyes.

"Girls, you should know by now that we're not going to cheat on you." Ben stated as he was wearing a Crow Mask.

"We know, but people should know that we are your girlfriends and we don't share and not to mention this is fun." "Raven" replied with her own modified Raven Mask that is just like her Nevermore Grimm Mask as it also acts as a Night Vision, Thermal/Infrared Vision, and with the help of Caesar they managed to put in the x-ray vision, Nano vision, and Microscopic Vision just like in Rex, Kirby, and Kara's Goggles.

"While this is fun, this is also not the time to do this! This is a big masquerade and from what Lily says, the most important fashion show on the planet. This can also help bring us more money into the company if we get a deal, So don't go jealous girlfriend mode." Rex stated before they both remembered something.

"Ruby, handover all of your knives! There are no weapons allowed." Ben demanded as he and Rex were glaring at Ruby as they know that just like her mother, Summer Rose, she always carries about 100 different types of Knives on her as Taiyang and Qrow told them.

"Fine, you just had to ruin all of my fun!" Ruby whined, pulling out a few knives from within her dress and hood as she was going to scare the fangirls and not kill them as she doesn't share her boyfriend with any girl just like her Mom when she started dating her Dad.

"ALL of them." Rex added, not buying it.

Mumbling something under her breath, she continued to pull out more Knives which kept getting larger and larger as some of which were about as wide as her arms.

"Where did you hide all these?" Yang asked, as to even her this is weird.

"And where is the last one?" Ben asked, looking behind her to see nothing as she pulled one with the blade as big as Rath's claw.

"Where did you hide all of those?" Rex asked, trying to figure out that how are the huge Knives she carried can fit in her dress pockets.

"I don't know, but according to dad, mom could also summon Knives from nowhere." Ruby replied nonchalantly as she also inherited this ability from her late mother.

"Ok… Let's hope that there's enough cubes to store all these." Rex stated, a little weirded out by his girlfriend's supply of different types of Knives.

"Anyway, just be on your guard! 'Cause I'm getting a bad feeling that something is going to happen tonight we will carry your weapons in our D.P.C's incase something happens." Ben stated as he grabbed his car keys.

"Alright, now I'm going to drop Kirby off." Yang replied, pulling out her scroll and dialing her mom's number.

"Hey mom, I need you to open a portal and I need to talk to you in private, face to face." Yang said as a familiar swirling red and black portal opened up as she stepped through holding her son and a bag as the portal disappeared with pop.

* * *

 **The Branwen Tribe's Main Camp**

 **Raven's Tent.**

"What is it, Yang?" Raven asked, worried that she might be pregnant and is too afraid to tell her Father.

"Me and Ben have a date and no one else is available. So, can you please watch Kirby for a few hours?" Yang asked her mom.

"I can, but I could've watched him there." Raven replied.

"You're still wanted in Vale, I don't want the chance of you getting arrested or you fighting someone in front of my baby." Yang stated, knowing how much Kirby hates seeing anyone in his family fight.

"Alright, I'll watch him. Just let me send you back." Raven replied, opening a portal through a Bond she had created with Ben.

"Thanks mom, I'll call you when I'm ready to pick him up, 'cause there is a list of things you need to know." Yang said as she left through the portal to go on her date with Ben.

"Alright, looks like I'll be watching you for the next few hours. However, there are some rules that you must follow: Rule number 1. You're not allowed to leave this tent without me. 2. You will not talk to anyone. While I do trust my Tribe, I also would not be surprised if some of them tried to sell you for a lot of money especially Johnny. The only person in this camp you can talk to besides myself is my assistant, Vernal." Raven stated seriously as she grabbed her sword and its sheath.

"Stay here until I come back, I'm going to tell my tribe to not disturb us, Do not come out unless I specifically tell you too." Raven added, getting a nod from her grandson.

After going out of her tent to see most of her Tribe was relaxing or sparring with each other before she flared up her Aura, catching everyone's attention.

"What is it, boss?" a young woman asked with tan-colored skin, short brown hair and icy blue eyes. She had a tattoo of a bird rising from flowers on her left arm. She wore a brown vest over a torn white shirt, with a collar that appears to spike up behind her neck. She wore maroon-colored pants with the right side rolled up to her thigh. She also wore dark brown knee guards that go down to her brown boots.

This is Vernal, Raven's Decoy for the Spring Maiden/Assistant/Best Friend/Tea maker.

"Something has come up, I don't want to be disturbed for any reason unless Salem herself has come, or if I call you." Raven explained, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, ma'am!" the entire bandit tribe cried out, following their leader's commands.

"Good, now I'll be in my tent, but remember, don't disturb me." Raven added, leaving to go back into her tent.

"Alright Kirby, we're going out to my hidden Training spot, but let's try to keep it down, do you have Galaxia with you?" Raven asked, hoping that he has his late birth father's sentient sword.

"Mommy said that I wouldn't need it." Kirby replied, knowing that he won't need his late father's sword unless if there's a monster from N.M.E.

"Then it's a good thing that I keep training swords here." Raven said, walking out the back and going to her secret spot.

* * *

 **At Raven's Secret Training Spot.**

After walking for about Five minutes, they came across a clearing field that has less steam, showing that there was a nearby natural Hot Springs in the area.

"Alright Kirby, show me what I have to work with." Raven stated, pulling out the training swords and giving her grandson one.

Dropping into her stance, she waited for Kirby to charge until she was sadly disappointed when he just fell asleep, causing her to sweat drop.

"Kirby, we are training not napping so WAKE UP!" Raven shouted, never noticing the training sword started to glow with his energy before he jumped up into the air, swinging it in an arc and firing a Sword Beam, destroying an Alpha Death Stalker by cutting it in two.

"Thanks for that, but next time, let me know there is one nearby." Raven said sternly.

"Ok Grandma." Kirby replied as he charged Raven with his sword in his tiny stubby arms, swinging at her as she blocked each time.

"Swing harder and faster, don't ever let up on the attacks." Raven stated, blocking more attacks until she grabbed his sword, ripping it out of his tiny arms.

"AGAIN, this time fight as if you were defending your life." Raven added coldly, causing Kirby to cry loudly at her coldness until Raven placed her hand on his head as she began to rub it.

"I'm sorry, Kirby, it's just that I'm used to training and fighting other bandits, but I'll make you a deal: If you can disarm me, I'll be nicer." Raven said softly as Kirby stopped crying.

"Ok, I'll try to." Kirby replied, picking up his training Sword and hoping that he will.

"Don't just swing, get creative, but don't go too fast because you'll miss your wide open, and don't hit too hard, either because if you do, you'll be tired." Raven explained, blocking each attack with relative ease before Kirby started to get creative like he was ordered to.

By Attacking her similarly to a certain green alien from the best movies of any generation and by using the environment to his advantage until he finally managed to disarm her.

"You did good, but I'm not done yet." Raven replied, using her Spring Maiden powers to create an Ice Sword.

"No fair!" Kirby stated, already forgetting that his mother told her that his grandma has the Spring Maiden Powers and not just his other grandma, Amber, who has the Fall Maiden Powers.

"There is no such thing as fairness in a fight, if this were a real match then you would've been dead before you even raised your sword against me." Raven stated bluntly.

Frowning at her words, Kirby began to charge at her once again by using the environment to his advantage only to be blocked every path until he was disarmed and knocked to the ground.

"Using the same trick twice almost never works. You must learn to adapt to someone who knows your playbook. You must be able to change, now, try again." Raven stated.

Getting up once again, Kirby began to charge, but instead of going for her chest like she originally thought he was going to, instead, he attacked her legs, causing her to cry in pain from the surprise attack, allowing him to disarm her and point his sword directly at her face.

"Not bad, but not every enemy is going to be useless without a sword." Raven explained as she used her Spring Maiden powers to summon a blast of wind, sending Kirby flying into a nearby mud puddle created from the Hot Springs.

"Kirby, are you ok?" Raven asked, walking towards the mud puddle that he landed in.

Getting no response and not seeing her adopted pink alien grandson, she began to worry as she got in closer, only to get mud thrown at her by a giggling pink puffball who she didn't see.

"You think that's funny, don't you?" Raven asked, scooping up some mud and throwing it right back at him.

Giggling some more, Kirby began to throw more and more until he and Raven were basically covered in mud, laughing the whole time.

This went on for a few hours until Kirby got some in his mouth.

"Yuck, mud is gross!" Kirby stated as he was all dirty, causing Raven to realize that there was a small problem.

 _'Yang is going to have a fit if she learns that Kirby is dirty and we had trained together.'_ Raven thought, knowing that her daughter would be pissed that she's training Kirby as she probably doesn't want him to train despite the fact that he just defeated three Monsters from N.M.E. with Galaxia and his Copy Ability.

"Kirby, don't tell your Mom that we did this." Raven said to her grandson as she walked over to him.

"But why?" Kirby asked, confused of why his grandma doesn't want him to tell his mother.

"Because if you promise to not tell her or your dad, I'll have Vernal make some of that Orange Tea you like." Raven explained, getting a hug and a snuggle in return.

"What your obsession with oranges is that I'll never know." Raven commented as she picked Kirby up and put him in the hot spring.

"It's a good thing I keep some of my shampoos here." Raven mumbled because like every woman in their family they have a weird obsession with their haiR.

After removing all of her clothes, Kirby started to cry out in fear as he turned around much to her amusement as she got in, bringing her grandson close to her chest.

"Don't worry Kirby, I won't be mad if you look, I know you've taken a bath with your mother a few times, but there is no need to be scared, I won't get angry." Raven said softly as she began to clean the mud off of her and Grandson.

"Grandma, Why did you leave Mommy?" Kirby asked, wondering why his grandmother would leave his mother before he forgave her for after everything she did.

"I did it to protect her, it was a decision I regret everyday, I thought if I did it, then she would be strong." Raven replied, knowing that she already realized her mistake and is planning to be in her real family's life in a slow and steady path of redemption with forgiveness and trust that has to be earned overtime.

"How come you don't live with Grandpa?" Kirby asked, not understanding why she lives in a tent in a large camp in the forests of Anima while his grandpa lives on the island of Patch in a log cabin.

"Me and Taiyang have not spoken since the night I tried to kidnap your father, I don't think it will work out even if we both wanted to." Raven replied, knowing that despite being forgiven by Yang and Kirby, Ben, Rex, Zwei, Ship, Ruby, Kara, Taiyang, and Qrow were still keeping an eye on her and making sure she doesn't WASTE this chance as they also FORBID Kirby to NEVER teach her the Sword Beam unless she earns that right by earning their trust again and forgiveness the normal way on her path for Redemption.

"Have you tried?" Kirby asked.

"It's not that easy, I left him for 17 years after giving birth with no explanation. While I did pay child support, it's still not that easy." Raven explained, still feeling the large amount of regret.

"But why?" Kirby asked, not understanding why his grandpa and grandma can't be together.

"You see, I have a thought of going back to him, but when I tried to he moved on and married Summer and had your Aunt Ruby." Raven explained, already feeling more regretful of her sins.

"Who is Summer?" Kirby asked, not knowing that Summer is his Aunt Ruby's late Mother.

"She is Ruby's mother, she died years ago on a mission that no knows what happened. All we know is that she never returned." Raven replied, washing her hair.

"Why?" Kirby asked.

"She died." Raven answered bluntly, making him understand.

"Do you miss her?" Kirby asked, kind seeing the look of regret on his grandmother's face.

"Of course I do, she was my best friend back in school and until she finally tracked me down and demanded to know why I left. That was the last time I ever saw her." Raven explained with regret, remembering the day that she just burned her bridge with her and severed her relationship as best friends.

And remembering that Summer said to her that she no longer sees her as her "Super bestie better than the restie!" and Family as she said that one day if she dies, she doesn't want Raven to come to her funeral and she means that whole heartily.

She also added the fact that if she crosses her path and if she does come back from the dead, she will burn her with her Hellfire Devil Mask, slash and stab her with her Knives along with stomping on her with her boots for leaving Taiyang and Yang, due to being a coward and hypocrite due to Ozpin telling Team STRQ about Salem and seeing the Bandit Tribe as her "real family" or Qrow likes to say "thieves and murderers."

"I could ask Miss Death if you could talk to her." Kirby suggested, knowing that Miss Death could let Raven talk to Summer for about 5 minutes, but not noticing the Chill of Death and Fear going down Raven's spine and a lone tear of regret dripping from her red eyes.

The thought of Lady Death temporarily bringing back Summer to talk with her for 5 minutes scared her as Summer would use her Hell Fire Devil Mask to severely burn her and stabbing and slashing her with her 100 different types of Knives and stomping on her with her Boots while laughing demonically as Raven thought of herself crying and begging for mercy as she doesn't want to be killed and tortured by her former best friend as she already regrets her actions.

"No thank you, I don't think we could say anything without getting into a fight. As much as I would love to see her, I ONLY want to see her when I am redeemed." Raven replied, getting up and causing Kirby to cover his eyes while she grabbed her Scroll and called her decoy.

"Vernal, wait in my tent. When you see the portal open up, turn the other way." Raven ordered, as Vernal answered her scroll.

"Ok, can I ask why?" Her decoy asked.

"You can, but I won't answer." Raven replied.

"Alright… Anything else?" Vernal added.

"No just wait until I get there I got some news that you are not do you share with the rest of the tribe." Raven replied, grabbing a towel she keeps here and hanging it up.

"Alright Kirby, you're about to meet my assistant, do exactly as I say while we are there I trust Vernal, but we still have to be careful." Raven stated as her smart grandson nodded.

After drying her grandson off, she wrapped a towel around her to where it will stay on as she used her semblance to open a portal to Vernal with her sword.

Walking through the portal was still a new experience for Kirby, due to the fact that he is not Human and the fact that he has no Aura.

The portal felt like it was tickling him all over, causing him to giggle loudly catching Raven And Vernal's attention.

"Raven, is that giggling?" Vernal asked, not turning around.

"Wait until I'm dressed and then I'll explain." Raven answered, making Vernal a little suspicious.

After getting dressed, Raven saw that Kirby was looking at his bag where it just so happened to be right where Vernal was and was trying to stealthily retrieve it without being seen, only for to trip and hit the back of her leg.

"What the Hel-Heck are you doing here?" Vernal asked, recognizing the alien from the news and watching her language.

"I was getting my Bouncy ball." Kirby replied innocently, opening the bag and grabbing one of his favorite toys.

"Okay... but why are you in this tent?" Vernal asked, not noticing that Raven was still here.

"Because I'm watching him for a few hours." Raven answered, scaring her assistant.

"Raven!? You scared me! Is this the alien you want to tell me about?" the "Spring Maiden Decoy" asked.

"Yes, I do. You're already aware that most of the tribe wants to either make him into a weapon or kill him because some of our members were killed during the Destroya Invasion, you're job is to make sure that they don't find out that he is here, and bring us some Orange Tea that you made." Raven replied, getting nod from her best friend.

"Got it, but why orange tea? You Usually drink Peach Tea." Vernal stated, knowing that Peach Tea is Raven's favorite.

"I was told by my daughter to not fight or teach him how to use a sword, and to make sure he doesn't tell, I'm having you make some Orange Tea because he really likes oranges." Raven explained, knowing that she'll understand why Kirby loves the most common Citrus Fruit.

"Alright, anything else?" Vernal asked.

"No, but just remember, don't tell anyone that he is here." Raven replied flaring her Aura up, to make sure she gets the point across.

"Got it, Boss." Vernal replied, leaving to get the requested items and a little something extra for the cute little puffball since Johnny owes her for breaking her swords anyway.

"Now that we are alone, what do you want to do?" Raven asked her grandson.

"Can you read me a story?" Kirby asked sweetly.

"Sure, are there any books you brought?" Raven asked, Kirby went inside his backpack.

She got her answer as Kirby pulled out a familiar children's book about a group of four females each named after the time of the year whose powers were granted by an old wizard.

"The story of the four Ma- ma- ma- lady's." Kirby replied innocently, not knowing the Irony behind his request since he had his Grandma Amber read him this story as she also knows the Irony about this.

"You want me to read you the story of the Four Seasonal Maidens?" Raven asked with her left eye twitching behind the irony while Thinking _'Dammit, Yang! Of all the things you had to inherit from your father, it had to be his puns and his sense of irony.'_ Raven thought and also due to the fact she has been corrupted by her ex-husband and daughter's puns since she made one during the Remnant New Year.

"Are you okay, grandma?" Kirby asked, not knowing that his grandmother doesn't like his grandpa and mother's puns.

"I'm fine, just hand me the book." Raven replied, thinking _'I am so going to have a talk with her about her bad puns.'_ Raven thought she began to read her grandson the story of the Four maidens.

After reading the story, she rubbed his head, causing him to purr like a Baby Cat or Kitten as she wondered, _'Is there anyway he can't be cute?'_ Raven wondered, never seeing Vernal came in carrying a tray full of Chocolate Chip Cookies watching Raven as she read the most ironic story in her life.

"Here you go, Boss." Said Vernal putting the tray on Raven's nightstand.

"Thank You Vernal, I did not ask for cookies but thanks anyway." Raven replied, reaching for one until her hand was smacked.

"That is for the kid, not you." Vernal replied, handing Kirby the Cookies.

"Thank you, Auntie Vernal." Kirby replied as he gave her a hug in return thinking _'The tribe must never know that I'm cuddling with the Alien.'_ Vernal thought, as she instantly loved Kirby.

"Your welcome kid, just don't Let Raven here have these Cookies. She puts far too much sugar in her tea." Vernal replied earning a glare from Raven.

"Watch it, Vernal! While you are my friend, I am still your boss, so don't pick at my favorite Drink." Raven stated seriously before her scroll went off.

"Hello?" Raven asked her daughter called.

"Mom, something unexpected has come up, can you bring Kirby at dad?" Yang asked over the scroll.

"I can, but what happened?" Raven asked, wanting to know what's going on.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

 **Tiger Rhodes HQ.**

Tiger Rhodes HQ was a 20 Story building that has its own Stage.

The masquerade was held once a year usually towards Halloween, but for some reason it was moved early.

After giving the guards their invitation (And an autograph) The two couples went up to the front door to see two familiar 5 year old girls running towards them with smiles on their faces.

"Mr. Tennyson, Mr. Tennyson, you're here!" Kitty shouted, wearing her dress that ironically has a Tiger print on it.

"Hello Kid, how did you recognize me? I'm wearing a mask." Ben asked curiously.

"I saw your watch sticking out of your sleeve." Kitty replied, already recognizing the Green Hourglass symbol.

"You're the best hero! Right, Mr. Salazar?" Rouge asked, wearing a pink Princess dress.

"Mr. Tennyson, The best hero." Kitty argued with her sister.

"No, Rex is!" Laura argued back.

"No, Ben is!" Katherine replied back.

"Rex!"

"Ben!"

"Rex!"

"Ben!"

"Rex!"

"Ben!"

"Rex!"

"Ben!"

"GIRLS!" Crystal shouted as she was wearing a traditional Indian style dress with an opening in the back.

"What are you doing here?, you to know you're not supposed to leave Ms. Doughtfire's or my sight." Crystal scolded, making them look down in shame.

"Don't be to hard on them, they just wanted to come and greet us, we understand that you're worried. If Kirby or my niece went missing, I would be extremely worried too." Said Ben.

"Thank for for understanding my worry, the White Fang has been getting worse towards us. I talked to my sister and she's doing everything she can, but unfortunately, not everyone understands." Crystal replied before she starts to cough once again, but this time, she coughed up a bit of blood or two.

"Are you sure your ok?" Rex asked, ready to call Holiday or his Brother on his scroll.

"Yes, I'll be fine, just don't worry." Crystal lied as one of her employees came towards her, looking very urgent.

"Ma'am, its time for your meeting." The employee stated.

"Shoot, and Mrs. Doubtfire is not here yet. What am I going to do?" Crystal asked before she looked at the boys.

"Can I trust you to look after my girls until their Nanny gets here?" Crystal asked, sounding as if she wanted to ask something else.

"Sure, we'll look after them." Yang replied as Kitty and Rogue were so cute.

"Thank you, and here are all access passes. Just show these to the guards and they'll let you, bye." Crystal explained, giving them the said passes and leaving.

"So, what do you girls like to do?" Ruby asked the 5 year old Fangirls.

"Sing/Play in the Mud." Rouge And Kitty replied respectively.

"We can't play in the mud here. So I guess singing will have to do for now, we don't want your mom to be mad us for getting you dirty." Rex explained, causing Kitty to pout.

"Don't worry, maybe next time, we can play in the mud." Ben added as they lead them to the elevator, taking them to the Twentieth Floor.

Once they reached the 20th Floor, the 6 went to a room that had a sign saying "The Girls Club House."

Inside, there was a line running down the center acting as a divider with Ben and Rex's symbols combined as on the left side which is Rogue's was nicely organized filled with tea sets stuff animals and a karaoke machine along with posters and childish drawings of Rex's Original 6 and 5 Omega-1 Nanite Builds and the Jacket he signed earlier with a large version of Rex's Gear Symbol. It also showed a childish Carboard version of one of Rex's Orginal 6 Nanite Builds: The Rex Ride complete with helmet.

On the Right side was Kitty's as hers was a mess along the floor with models of the Creatures of Grimm, hers was full of different drawings of cool weapons that Kitty had no doubt drawn along with some drawings of her and Tatsurion fighting bad guys, like Rouge she also had the jacket he signed on her own coat rack far away from the rest of the mess. And, she also has a childish cardboard versions of her favorite Hero's form, Igneel as she saw him during the Destroya Invasion by N.M.E. on TV.

The only things they had in common besides the drawings and jacket was a picture of them and their mom along with a man.

The Man has blue eyes like Rouge and short Sandy Brown hair wearing a red Martial Arts uniform with a Three Clawed symbol on the center.

"Who is that?" Ruby asked the girls.

"That's our Daddy, He died a month ago. Since then, Mommy has not been spending as much time with us and has been coughing more and more." Rouge explained.

"How long has she been coughing?" Ben asked.

"For as long as we can remember, Mommy has always been sick." Kitty answered, making the four suspicious.

"Can you sing us a song from where ever you are from?" Rouge asked, her two idols.

"Sure, just let me find a song." Ruby replied, pulling out her scroll.

Earlier before they came back from Winter Break they managed to download all the songs they had on their phones and the Rust Bucket 3, giving them a much wider variety from all three worlds.

"Here's one by a band called The Tokens." Ruby said as she pressed play on her Scroll.

 **BGM - The Tokens - The Lion Sleeps Tonight**

A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh

A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh

A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh

A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh

In the jungle, the mighty jungle

The lion sleeps tonight

In the jungle the quiet jungle

The lion sleeps tonight

A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh

A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh

A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh

A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh

Near the village the peaceful village

The lion sleeps tonight

Near the village the quiet village

The lion sleeps tonight

A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh

A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh

A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh

A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh

Hush my darling don't fear my darling

The lion sleeps tonight

Hush my darling don't fear my darling

The lion sleeps tonight

A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh

A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh

A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh

A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh.

 **BGM ends**

"I never heard that song before." Rouge stated with Stars in her eyes.

"I didn't know you could Sing." Rex said, impressed by his girlfriend's singing.

"Yeah, Dad made the both of us do different things to try and convince us to not be Huntresses and not just take acting lessons." Ruby explained, as she and Yang remembered all the times that their dad made them do to try and change their minds to not be Huntresses and they were naturals at when they tried different things.

"Nice song, but I got one better from the longest ruining Anime and surprisingly, I have a form that looks just like It." Ben stated, changing into an extremely tall skeleton dressed in a gentleman style clothing consisting of a coat, top hat, trousers and afro, which were black, while the inner linings of his coat were yellow-orange. The cravat that was tied in between his coat and around his neck was blue. The outer covering of his cane sword which he carries was purple but unlike most skeletons he had a very large Afro.

The Ultimatrix Symbol is located on his forehead.

 **"BROOK!"** Ben shouted.

"Are you serious, you have a form like this?" Rex asked before he realized the opening he made.

"I'm dead serious, YO-HOOO Skull Jokes, I've waited so long to do that." Ben said, causing kitty, Rex, and his girlfriend to laugh at the joke.

"Whoa, what does this one do?" Kitty asked with Stars like her twin.

"Mostly sing Some Killer Songs, YO-HOOO, Skull Jokes!" Ben cried out.

"Rex, make him stop." Ruby begged her boyfriend.

"Sorry, but if I wanted to make him stop, then I couldn't." Rex replied.

"Anyway, I have the perfect song." Ben said as he began to play.

 **BGM- The new world- One Piece.**

"Come on aboard and bring all your hopes and dreams.

Together we will find everything that we're looking for.

One Piece.

Compass Left behind only slow us down, your heart will be your guide raise the sales and take the helm.

That legendary place that the end of the map reveals its only legendary tell someone proves it real.

Through it all through all the travel time to the heart ache and through the pain, know that I will be there for standby you just like I know your stand by mE.

Come on aboard and bring all your hopes and dreams.

Together we will find everything that we're looking for.

There's always room for you, if you wanna be my friend.

We are!

We are!

We are on a cruise!

We Are!

Sung Ben as the music started to play the background music while his "audience" started to cheer loudly.

Compass Left behind only slow us down, your heart will be your guide raise the sales and take the helm.

That legendary place that end of the map reveals its only legendary tell someone proves it real.

Through it all through all the travel times to the heart ache and through the pain, know that I will be there for standby you just like I know you'll stand by mE.

So come on aboard and bring all your hopes and dreams together will find everything that we're looking for.

There's always room for you if you want to be my frienD.

We are!

We are on a cruise!

We are!

So come On border and bring along all your hopes and dreams, together we will find everything that we're looking for.

There's always room for you if you wanna be my friend.

We are!

We are on a cruise!

We Are!

 **BGM end**

Brook finished, bowing towards his audience as he heard someone opening the doors… not that has ears to listen With.

 **(The Skull jokes will NEVER DIE!)**

"Because you're keeping my kids busy, I'll allow you to get away with that, but no more. I just found out that Mrs. Doubtfire won't be able to make it so can I ask you four to keep an eye on them I will pay you if that's what it takes." Crystal asked the two couples.

"Keep your money, we'll watch them." Brook replied, changing back to normal.

"Thank you, just try not to leave the before the show is over, because I don't know if I'll be able find anyone to watch them." Crystal stated, leaving them.

"So, who are you two, are you their girlfriends?" Kitty asked, their idol's dates.

"Yep, I'm Yang Xiao Long, and this is my Half-Sister, Ruby Rose." Yang greeted as Ruby greeted them.

"How is she your half-sister?" Rouge asked the Blonde Brawler.

"And what does that mean?" Kitty asked innocently.

"It means that we're sisters, and we have the same dad but just different moms." Ruby explained, getting nods of understanding from the 5 year old girls.

"Oh ok, so can we go get something to eat? 'Cause I'm starving." Kitty asked as her stomach was rumbling.

"Sure, It'll give us time to look around and find this Kitty and Rouge." Ruby replied as she and Yang wanted to show those girls to never steal their boyfriends as they don't share.

"I'm Rouge and this is my sister Kitty." Rouge stated, breaking their two idol's girlsfriend's minds.

"What's wrong? You finally found Kitty and Rogue." Rex asked, smiling at their shocked and stupefied faces.

"Girls, can you stay here for a moment? We would like to talk to our boyfriends for second." Yang stated, not giving them time to answer as she dragged Ben outside the room.

"When where you two going to tell us that they were five year old fangirls?" Ruby asked, looking at her boyfriend for an explanation.

"As soon as you stopped getting so jealous about every girl who talks to us, we won't EVER cheat on you two, not even if the planet is at stake." Ben replied, reminding the 2 half-sisters as he and Rex will NEVER cheat on them.

"We know, but I still can't believe that we were jealous over two five-year-old girls." Yang said, causing the others to laugh at the ridiculousness.

"It's funny. Now, girls, I know that you're listening in so go ahead and come on out, so you can lead us to the kitchen and I'll make us something." Ben added as he sensed Kitty and Rogue's Auras.

"Sorry for listening in..." The two girls said in apology.

"It's alright, just don't do it again next time." Rex replied as they lead them downstairs where the buffet was stocked with mostly adult drinks, but there was a person waiting just for them.

The chef was short standing about at a height of 4'9", his skin was slightly blue, and he has a very big nose and a white mustache.

He wore a usual Chef's outfit without the top hat.

"Hey brats, what will it be?" The cook asked, smiling at the two.

"Stop calling us that." Kitty replied, pouting at the nickname along with her sister.

"I'll stop when you two learn my kitchen is off-limits." The cook replied.

"We were just trying to make something for mommy." Rogue said.

"You destroyed my kitchen, 'cause we're still finding some of your food in the vents." The cook said before he noticed the two beautiful Women.

"Oh my! what beautiful lady's, my name is Chef Mung Daal What are your names?" Mung asked, shamelessly flirting with the 2 half-sisters.

"Sorry, but you look way too old for us." Yang replied, not sorry at all.

"And besides, we're already taken." Ruby added, not interested in any guy as she's very loyal to her Living Weapon Boyfriend.

"Fair enough, but I take it that you're looking after the brats tonight?" Mung asked, getting the reaction he was looking for.

"WE ARE NOT BRATS!" The twins shouted in anger.

"Alright, my mistake, you're looking after the princesses?" Mung asked again.

"Thank you/Hey!" Rouge and Kitty replied respectively.

"Yeah, their mom says that their nanny won't be able to make it tonight." Ben explained.

"Yeah, Miss Doubtfire is getting old and I'm even surprised that she is still even able to show up regularly of how much pain she's usually in, but you're not here to hear that, you're here to get their food, aren't you?" Mung asked, pulling up a tray with a salad for Rouge and a steak for Kitty.

"Thank you." The twins replied, taking their food from him.

"Your welcome, now get out of here brats, I got work to do." Mung stated.

"Fine, you old man." Kitty retorted.

"And your mustache is still ugly." Rouge added, walking away with her sister.

"You take that back, brats! I'll have you know that I'm only 55 and my mustaches is not ugly." Mong replied, smiling at the twin's antics.

"They're good kids, it's a shame about-." Mung began before he covered his mouth, refusing to let the secret out.

"It's a shame about what?" Ben asked the cook.

"I'm not allowed to say, but all I can say is that Crystal is not well." Mung replied vaguely before he turned to some of the other guests.

"I'm starting to see a pattern here." Rex whispered while they were with the girls.

"Their Mom is sick, the White Fang extremists are constantly attacking their family ever since there father died, Crystal is Sienna's sister, there's a connection that I'm just not seeing it." Ben replied.

While it is a little known fact, but Ben actually has been helpful at several murder cases in his universe. The police and the news or deny it due to legal reasons, but he is actually a pretty good detective.

"So, what is all there you two do here?" Yang asked.

"There's nothing much to do because there were too young as Mommy says, but there is the fashion show." Rouge answered.

"Fashion is boring, why do people like staring at clothes on people?" Kitty as Ruby nodded in agreement with her.

"I agree with you there, Weapons are so much cooler." Ruby added as she high fives Kitty.

"You are Lucky, Rex, your body can make its own weapons." Rouge said as she loves her favorite weapon of her Idol: The Rex Ride.

"Trust me. It's not as cool as you think, but when I first started making them, it hurt a lot especially when they break." Rex replied, remembering the first time he got his powers from his Nanites.

"But still I wish I could make weapons, then I would be invincible like you." Rouge said as she wants to be like her idol.

"Trust me, I am far from being invincible. I have my own weaknesses just as everyone else does even Ben has his weaknesses." Rex stated as Ben agreed with him.

"But how? You helped saved my Aunt's home." Rouge asked, not understanding how her idols have weaknesses.

"Do you see your aunt often?" Ben asked the 2 girls.

"No, Mommy and Aunt Sienna don't get along very well, whenever she sees me, she talks about how I'm the future, whatever that means." Kitty explained, confusing everyone.

 _'Why does Sienna think that Kitty is the future?'_ the 2 boys wondered.

"So tell us more about your aunt." Ben asked Kitty.

"She runs her own business called the White Fang I think." Kitty replied.

"I don't think Aunt Sienna likes me that much, she always wants to be around Kitty as she barely does anything with me." Rouge added, feeling jealous that her Aunt Sienna doesn't paid attention to her.

"That's not very fair, I'm su-." Yang began before they were cut off by the sounds of explosions and people screaming.

"Yang, Ruby, get the girls to safety and here are your weapons." Rex.

"Only use the Block Party. Since your other weapons are too big, use this instead." Ben snapping his fingers Summoning his sword/gun/cane with the help of his magic due to his Anodite training with Gwen and Verdona and transformed in a flash of green light with the Ultimatrix's Master Control Access.

Ben changed into a feline-like alien with a black suit-like color scheme. His hands, legs, part of his head, and chest are colored blue. He has spikes on his hands and legs. He also has black Wolverine mask-like fins around his green eyes. He has a triangle-shaped nose, and a thunderbolt-like design down his chest.

He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

This is Fasttrack, a Citrakayah from the planet Chalybeas and one of Ben's other speedy aliens other than XLR8.

Now that he is properly dressed, he began to zoom around the place finding White Fang members attacking the guests, both Human and Faunus.

 _'I guess they forgot my message.'_ Ben thought as he began to take them down quickly until some where thrown away by Golden Chains.

Following the chain, he saw that it originated from Crystal as it was coming out of her hands, glowing golden with parts of it red to show her anger.

"Where are my girls?" Crystal asked the Shapeshifter in worry.

"Our dates are keeping an eye on them, they'll be safe. So don't worry." Fasttrack replied before she started to cough once again.

"What is going on with you? The kids say you have been sick for as long as they can remember, some people seen you as a traitor, Vergil said Kitty was not FaUnus or Human, Why?" Fasttrack asked, wanting answers.

Before she could say anything, more guys came in and started shooting at them only to get knocked down by Crystal's chains while Fasttrack took them out.

"If we survive this, then I'll tell you everything." Crystal replied, promising that she will give him the answers that he was looking for.

"Fine, just help me get noncombatants out of here, your Girls will be fine." Fasttrack stated, leaving to take down more White Fang members until he ran into Ruby and Yang without the kids.

"Where are the kids?" Fasttrack asked the 2 half-sisters.

"We don't know, we got separated after a guy in Lion armor showed up as he tore through us like we were nothing." Yang explained,

"We told the kids to hide while we held them off, after he took down Yang, I told them to run." Ruby explained as she began to fight more guys that came.

"This is not good, Vergil seems to have some kind a grudge against Kitty, we have to find her before he does." Fasttrack stated before he changed into Big Chill.

"If you see them, get them out of the building, they are the only kids here and something tells me that won't stop the White Fang." Big Chill added before flying away.

He continued to fly through the hallways until he saw Rex protecting Rouge using the Block Party to protect them from the gunfire while Ben freezes them frozen solid.

"Thanks, I was beginning to think they would never run out of bullets." Rex said, glad that his fellow Hero arrived.

"Where is Kitty?" Big Chill asked.

"I don't know, but we got separated when your girlfriends told us to run." Rouge replied, worried for her sister.

"Stay with Rex, I'll find her." Big Chill stated, flying away to find Kitty.

"Laura, stay with me, 'cause we don't know how many people are here." Rex stated as Rogue nodded her head.

 **With Ben.**

 _'Come on Kid where are you?'_ Big Chill wondered, flying around to only find dead bodies and White Fang members witch he took care of easy.

He continued to fly some more, finding no one alive until he heard the sounds of footsteps coming his way, causing him to turn invisible as he waited for the person to come around to freeze the person in its place.

Timing it right Big Chill started to blow ice on the person only to get a chain bursting with electricity as it hitted his chest, electrocuting him and causing him to turn tangible.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Crystal demanded, with her lower half frozen.

"Sorry! I thought that you might have been a White Fang member, but man did that hurt." Big Chill whined, glad that she missed the watche's Symbol.

"Sorry about that, but have you seen my kids?" Crystal asked the Human Shapeshifter.

"I've only seen Laura she is with my partner, for what my girlfriend says, they ran into Vergil. After taking down my girlfriend, my partner's girlfriend told them to run and hide." Big Chill replied.

"Ah shit! If Kitty is killed, then Sienna will personally execute every White Fang member here and there, then there would be a Civil War in the White Fang!" Crystal shouted, panicking and hoping that will never happen.

"Why would she do that? I understand that Kitty is her niece, but why would it cause a Civil War? It makes no sense so why?" Big Chill asked, not liking how deep this Mystery is going.

"We don't have time for me to explain! Right now, she is in danger." Crystal replied as she was blinded by Tatsurion's appearance.

"Then we better find her quickly! Stay close to me, 'cause I'm much more resistant to bullets than you are." Tatsurion stated, smelling the air around him until he smelled the same Lion Faunus from earlier and someone who smells similarly to Crystal and Sienna.

"Found Her, but Vergil is close to her. So hang on tight, I'm not letting anything stop me, not even these walls." Tatsurion added, bracing himself.

"I don't care if you bring the whole building on top of us, just get my daughters out of here." Crystal replied, climbing onto his back with the help of her chains.

Smirking because he now has permission, he began to run quickly through all the walls breaking a total of 12 walls in the process until they got to the modeling room where Vergil and 15 other White Fang members where pointing there guns at her.

"Boys, kill The Traitor, I will kill the Human Freak!" Vergil ordered, changing his massive hammer into a rocket launcher.

"I'm giving you all a chance to stand down now! If you do only break one bone." Tatsurion stated.

"Kill the Traitor, I'll kill the Freak!" Vergil commanded, preparing to fight the Shapeshifter who scarred his face.

 **BGM – Never Surrender – By Combichrist**

Smirking in anticipation, Tatsurion charged the Deranged Lion Faunus raising his Fist to his hammer, creating a blast that would have destroyed most people's hands.

Still smirking, Tatsurion raised his Fist again going in for another, only this time, he also activated his Rocket Gauntlet, blasting Vergil back into a wall, fortunately, away from Kitty.

Getting back up, he Fired his Rocket launcher at Tatsurion, making him angry at the pain from the Rocket as he unleashed in exchange and start throwing stuff at Vergil making him dodged or fire upon the debris.

Growling in anger, Vergil changed his rocket launcher into his hammer and swung it at a approaching Crystal, blasting her into the wall before the hammer was taken from him by a Black tentacle wrapping around its staff and was thrown into Tatsurion's waiting arms.

"Surrender now... And you will get a fair trial." Rex stated.

"I WILL NEVER SURRENDER TO YOU, HUMAN FLITH!" Vergil shouted as Rex throw the Blaster Caster towards Vergil as he caught it And threw him into Tatsurion, knocking them both down.

Turing to the scared girl and grinning sadistically, Vergil unleashed his claws He started to slowly approach the girl Until all of his limbs where restrained by golden chains.

Turing around he saw that Crystal had unleashed six chains wrapping around him draining his Aura trying to leave nothing left.

"YOU DARE HOLD ME BACK, TRAITOR?!" Vergil shouted, getting seriously pissed off.

"YOU ATTACKED MY COMPANY, MY HUSBAND BUILDING FOR OUR KIDS, YOU ATTACKED OUR KIDS, YOU KILLED SO MANY PEOPLE TODAY, YOU NEARLY KILLED MY DAUGHTERS, SO YES I DARE HOLD YOU BACK!" Crystal shouted, using her chains to pull him while Rex punched him in the face, sending him flying with the Smack Hands with their Secondary Function: Combat Drill, activated.

"You enjoyed that." Tatsurion said to his partner.

"You're darn right I did, I HATE people who hit Kids." Rex replied, scowling at the Lion Faunus

As they all started to relax, they sadly chose the wrong time to relax as a spot where his should be knocked out body was a blazing Glowing Red.

Where a Lion Faunus Armored Knight was now a Aura construction of a Red Lion with a black main dripping with "Blood" standing in-front of a badly damaged armored Knight who look ready to kill them all.

"Do you ever give up?" Tatsurion asked, getting really annoyed.

"I WILL KILL EVERY SINGLE HUMAN AND FAUNUS KIND WILL RULE!" Vergil shouted, charging at them while the Lion charged Tatsurion.

"Okay, I'm really getting tired of this! Surrender and I'll Get you a fair trial." Rex stated, trying to reason with the deranged Lion Faunus who is worse than Adam.

"NO! I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING THAT IS NOT PURE FAUNUS!" Vergil shouted, once again being very delusional.

Raising the Smack Hands, Rex tried to hold him back while Crystal used her Chains to try and wrapped her chains around his neck, choking the life out of him.

Growling and getting even more angrier, Vergil headbutted Rex as he grab the Crystal by the chains, yanking her over until he grabbed her neck.

"YOU ARE A TRAITOR TO THE WHITE FANG AND YOUR OWN PEOPLE BEFORE TONIGHT IS OVER, I'LL KILL YOU AND EVERYTHING THAT THREATENS FAUNUS PURITY!" Vergil shouted, throwing her away into a wall as he charged Rex, grabbing his hammer as be he build the B.F.S. (Big Fat Sword).

Swinging his sword, Rex swung more at the hammer, creating more sparks with each and every time to both armor and weapons until he realized that it was time to bust out the big guns so to speak.

Pulling down the lever on his sword, Rex activated his B.F.S.'s Secondary Function, turning the Big Fat Sword into its Battle Saw, the top half of the sword split apart as it began to rotate at a high velocity, rotating fast enough to turn a normal human into confetti within seconds.

"GIVE UP, YOU ARE OUTMATCHED AND OUTNUMBERED, SURRENDER NOW AND YOU WILL STILL GET A FAIR TRAIL!" Rex shouted, having enough of this deranged Lion Faunus.

"NO I'LL KILL MY TARGET TONIGHT!" Vergil shouted as

"And who is your target?" Tatsurion asked, destroying the Lion.

"Her..." Vergil said as he grabbed a nearby fallen White Fang's Knife and threw it towards Kitty, who is still petrified by fear.

It was in slow motion, the knife was still moving, but unfortunately, both boys were too far away to react as they would never make it in time.

All hope seen lost for the girl until out of nowhere, Crystal came by pushing her out of the way just in time for the knife to reach her chest.

 **BGM End.**

 **BGM- Songs of Captivity and freedom - by Murray Gold**

Growling in PURE ANGER, Tatsurion grabbed Vergil's helmet and begin to repeatedly slam him into the ground enough times to permanently cave his face in Knocking him out, but not before he transformed into Diamondhead and stabbed his arms and legs with his crystal blades, pinning him to the ground and stabbing two crystals into his body: One into his abdomen and the other into his chest, avoiding the Heart and other Internal Organs as Vergil will only suffer internal and external bleeding damage and possibly the loss of his arms and legs since he'll live like that for the rest of his very short life.

Both changing back or getting rid of the weapons, the boys both went over to the dying mother as she was struggling to hold on long enough to say something important just as their girlfriends came in with Rouge.

"MOMMY!" Rouge and Kitty cried out as they ran towards there dying mother.

"You're going to be ok, Ben and Rex are going to save you." Ruby said to the wounded mother of the 5 year old girls.

"Don't... just don't say anything. It's too late for me anyway." Crystal replied as she actually began to cough even more blood than before.

"Mommy, don't say that, you're going to be alright! They're heroes, they can save you." Kitty hoping that Ben and Rex can.

"Kitty's right, they are Heroes, they can save you." Rouge agreeing with her sister.

"NO! They can't! I'm dying anyway..." Crystal replied as she began to speak the truth.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"I have a very Rare genetic disease that has targeted my lungs and heart for almost 30 years now. I've had it since I was born as there is no cure, the doctors are surprised that I've lasted this long, I was expected to die when I was 8, but I have lived for 20 years longer than what the doctors predicted. I almost gave up hope of going on until I met your father." Crystal explained, coughing some more blood.

"He was an amazing man, although he was kind of an idiot at times as he didn't care what I was eventually until we got married and you two came along. You two were the reasons why this company was founded, we wanted you girls to have anything and be able to do anything as you girls are special... Especially you, Kitty." Crystal added.

"What do you mean?" Rex asked, wondering of what Crystal was talking about.

"It's not important right now. Now before I die... Boys, promised me, that you will watch my girls like you would as your own." Crystal begged, wanting Ben and Rex to watch them.

"What do-." Ben began before he was cut off by her.

"Promise me that you'll watch them, they don't have to live with you, just make sure they're safe. I want them have to have a future!" Crystal begged the 2 Heroes, wanting her Kids to have a future and be watched by the 2 Heroes as they would be great for them.

The boys look at each other, unsure what to do since they never been in a situation like this.

"We promise that we will look after them as if they were our own." Ben replied as Rex nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, boys... Now I can once again see my husband so I can let him know that our girls are safe." Crystal said, as she closed her eyes for the last time with a smile knowing her girls are safe as she died peacefully.

"Mommy? Mommy? MOMMY!?" Kitty and Rogue cried out, now completely crying as they watch their mother die in front of them.

"Girls, Rex, I want you to take the kids to Beacon... For now." Ben stated as his eyes were glowing Full Anodite and Mana Pink mixed in with his Ultimatrix Green Aura with his Anodite Anger burning through as the Eye of Agamotto on his neck glowed dangerously bright with his stabilized Mana.

"What are you going to do...?" Yang asked, a little afraid that her boyfriend is going to start a war with the Faunus in the White Fang.

"i'm going to talk to Sienna, and if she has any involvement in this in anyway, she's gonna wish that we left Menagerie to its fate..." Ben replied darkly, going outside and changing into his Alien-EVO form, Infernus, flying towards the island of Menagerie.

Now feeling worried Yang pulled out her scroll, knowing that these kids will need them as she called her Mom to pick Kirby up.

"Mom, I need you to drop Kirby off at Dad's." Yang said to her mother over the call on her scroll.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"And that's what happened." Yang said, as her mom on the other side of the line, closes her eyes to silently pray a respective prayer to Sienna's sister as she felt bad for Kitty and Rogue.

"Alright, I'll drop him off, but next time you need a babysitter, let me know sooner." Raven replied, hanging up.

"Dropping the kid off?" Vernal asked her leader.

"Yes, I shouldn't be gone long, but you're in charge until I get back." Raven replied, getting up from her bed.

"Before you go, is he the one who made that painting?" Vernal asked as she really loved Kirby's painting.

"How do you know about that?" Raven asked, wondering how Vernal found her painting.

"Next time you want to hide a painting, don't put it under your pillow where it can stick out." Vernal replied.

Keeping that thought in mind, Raven gathered up all of Kirby's stuff and used her semblance with her sword to open a portal to her Ex-Husband, Taiyang.

* * *

 **Living Room, Xiao Long-Rose Family Home**

 **Patch**

Bracing herself for a possible talk with her Ex-husband, she walked through the portal to see that Tai was sleeping on the couch with Zwei in his dog bed.

"Here you are, Kirby, remember to practice your skills and don't tell your mom that we were training." Raven replied quietly so they won't be heard before trying to leave.

"You're not going to say hi to Grandpa?" Kirby asked.

"I doubt he would love to see me." Raven replied with her eyes closed with regret.

"Not with that attitude, I don't." Taiyang added, opening his eyes.

"Master Kirby, we should go to your play shack." Zwei said going outside as Kirby hopped onto the Corgi's back as they went to the backyard.

After the two left, Raven and Taiyang were left in a awkward silence as they both just stood there waiting for someone to say something.

"So… How have you been?" Taiyang asked, awkwardly trying to break the ice with his Ex-Wife.

"Good… How about you?" Raven replied as she ask back.

"I've been great. Little busy now that the girls are at Beacon." Taiyang replied.

"What happened to us? We used to be so happy together, I remember us betting if Qrow and Summer would get together, I remember all the times we would talking about fighting new types of Grimm, so what happened to us?" Taiyang asked his Ex-Wife.

"We learned the truth of the world and I could not handle it so I ran away after giving birth to Yang." Raven replied with regret, knowing that she was scared of Salem after Ozpin told Team STRQ told about the truth of the World of Remnant that caused her to run away and become a coward and hypocrite, forcing her to return to the tribe and becomes its leader as well as develop her previous "Survival of the Fittest" mentality.

"Did you ever think of coming back?" Taiyang asked curiously.

"I did, but you had already moved on with Summer." Raven replied, looking at her Ex-Husband.

"I never quite moved on, I think Summer knew that too, but I also wanted Yang to have a mother in her life." Taiyang said

"A mother I never could be." Raven whispered regretfully, glad that she was given another chance as she was forgiven by Kirby, Yang, and Ben although he and the rest her true family along with the others were still keeping an eye on her to help her with her path of redemption.

"I'm sure you would've been a great mother." Taiyang encouraged, but only succeeded in making her feel worse.

"We will never know now will we, remember my condition?" Raven asked.

Of course, he remembered after all it was one of there most dangerous missions back in Beacon.

Team STRQ was assigned her to follow an experienced Huntsman during a Grimm raid outside the Kingdoms. Unfortunately, it was a new type of Grimm, one that nearly killed Raven as the doctors did everything they could to save her but they almost completely sterilized her to save her.

The doctors told her she would never give birth even if she did there is no guarantee she or the child would survive but Yang was her miracle child unfortunatelY Ozpin chose the wrong time to tell the four the truth.

But to top it all off since Raven killed the Previous Spring Maiden and gaining the Maiden Powers, as she was already aware that her Maiden Powers made her completely sterile as it did the same thing with Amber.

"We can still try and get back together if you want." Taiyang suggested.

"I don't think it could work even if we wanted to, we have been apart from each other for so long." Raven replied, knowing that they didn't sign divorce papers.

"Then we can just start over as friends." Taiyang offered, causing Raven to smile.

"I would like that." Raven replied, hoping that maybe one day, they can get back together.

"Are you and Grandma going to live together?" Kirby asked innocently, watching the whole thing.

"No, maybe in the future, but for now it's time for you to go to bed, we'll have to get up earlier tomorrow so I can drop you off and make it to work on time." Taiyang replied since he has to go to Signal and teach his students.

"But my stuffs with Mommy, I can't sleep with out them!" Kirby whined as he can't sleep without his Night Cap, Pink Blanket, and his Teddy Bear: Mr. Fuzzy.

"Fortunately, she packed them in your bag in case you wanted a nap or if she had to pick you up late." Raven added, pulling out the said items along with the book.

"Wait, Yang packed that when she knows?" Taiyang asked, laughing at the irony.

"Laugh it up, Dragon Boy... Besides, I'm not the only one with slightly gray hair." Raven retorted.

"Hey! Just because I have gray hair, doesn't mean I still can't kick your butt like I did back in Beacon." Taiyang replied back.

"You must be remembering it wrong, you could not beat me at anything back then except with your terrible jokes and puns." Raven countered.

"I don't remember you saying that on our wedding night." Taiyang replied, earring a smack upside the head.

"Not in front of our grandson." Raven stated, blushing at the reminder of what they did.

"Our Grandson?" Taiyang asked, teasing her some more.

"Watch it! While we are friends again, that doesn't mean I can use my Spring Maiden Powers to freeze your balls and smash them." Raven replied darkly and coldly, finally shutting him up.

 _'She has gotten colder over the years.'_ Taiyang thought, unintentionally making a pun inside his head.

"Anyway, like you said it's getting late and I should probably go." Raven said, using her semblance with her sword to open a portal to Vernal back to her camp.

"Bye Grandma..." Kirby stated, hugging her leg.

"Goodbye, my grandson..." Raven replied, giving Kirby one last hug before leaving though the Portal as it vanished.

"Now that Raven is gone, it's time for bed." Taiyang said he looked at Kirby.

"Okay! Grandpa, can I have a story?" Kirby asked, raising the book with his stubby arms, causing his grandfather to once again laugh at the irony.

"I'm so never letting her live this down... Sure, I'll read it to you." Taiyang replied, picking Kirby up along with his stuff as they went upstairs to his room.

* * *

 **Menagerie**

 **With Ben.**

Flying straight to Menagerie with a single goal in mind, Ben 10 was not happy.

It's a miracle since he hasn't even changed into Way Big with how much rage he is feeling right now.

Finally seeing the island of Menagerie coming up, he transformed into Big Chill so he won't be seen just yet.

Looking around, he saw an empty Alleyway close to the Belladonna Family Home.

Flying down once he made sure no one was coming over, Big Chill transformed into Monkey King to better blend in as a Faunus instead of an Alien or Human.

The closer he got to the Belladonna Family Home, the more angry he had become and nearby, people could feel it too as they were giving him a clear path to the house.

Using his staff, he banged on the door loudly enough for the entire street to hear, showing just how angry he is with his Anodite Anger.

"Yes, how is it?" Kali asked, opening the door before she saw the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

"Come inside quickly!" Kali ordered, not giving him a chance to even move it before she dragged him in.

"Two questions: 1. Why are you here? And 2. How can you turn into a Faunus?" Kali shocked at the fact that one of CEO of Heroes United/Heroes of Menagerie can turn into a Faunus.

"I will explain later, but where is Sienna?" Monkey King asked the Cat Faunus.

"She is having a meeting with my husband upstairs right now, can this wait?" Kali asked, hoping that Ben doesn't kill Sienna.

"No, I have questions for her. I don't like them, but I'm going to see how long she can last in space with no oxygen." Monkey King answered, ignoring her cry to wait.

After finding the right room he kicked down the door, catching both people by surprised since the room is soundproof when they turned to see who kicked it down they both pale dramatically when they saw the Ultimatrix symbol.

"SIENNA KHAN, YOU WILL COME WITH ME OR MY THREAT OF WAY BIG WILL LOOK LIKE A TANTRUM!" Monkey King shouted in pure anger.

"Whatever this is about, Tennyson, it will have to wait I'm-." Sienna began before she was grabbed by the neck and thrown outside to the waiting crowd.

Jumping down with the agility of a Monkey, he landed on the porch of the house creating a crater in the process.

"HE IS TRYING TO KILL HIGH LEADER SIENNA! STOP HIM!" A Faunus shouted in the crowd.

Growling in even more anger, he transformed into Ultimate Tatsurion and shouted in pure anger.

"LEAVE NOW OR I'LL INFECT ALL OF YOU AGAIN!" Ultimate Tatsurion shouted, making everyone except for the White Fang Members scattered including a certain redheaded Bull Faunus of the White Fang's Vale Branch.

"I KNEW NO HUMAN CO-." Adam began before he was grabbed by the chains and yanked over to its wheel there looking the mutated Alien-EVO right in the eyes.

"Look, I am not in the mood. So I am only going to say this once, Taurus, as if you or any other White Fang Member doesn't leave me alone while I am talking to Sienna, I will change their genetic structure to make them Human so don't test me." Ultimate Tatsurion replied, honestly at this point considering doing it with how angry he is.

"You can do that?" Ilia asked, appearing behind him.

"I can. I just can't keep them alive afterwords. Do you want to see me try it on Taurus?" Ultimate Tatsurion asked the Chameleon Faunus.

"No. I'm good, you go ahead and have your talk with Sienna, I'll make sure he and everyone else leaves you alone." Ilia replied, not wanting to see if he actually can or not.

"Thank you, Illia. Now, let's go somewhere private since I did throw you through a wall and onto the ground, I'll let you pick." Ultimate Tatsurion stated to the Tiger Faunus.

"We'll talk at headquarters you know the way." Sienna replied, getting up with the help of her men.

"Sorry about that, but this will make it much easier." Ultimate Tatsurion replied, changing into Gravattack as he lifted her into the air with his gravity powers while he walks away with her.

* * *

 **In Sienna's throne room.**

"What is this about, Tennyson? And why should I not declare war on Humanity for that?" Sienna asked, wondering what did she do to piss off the Human Shapeshifter.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions and if you lie at all we will see how life is as only human on menagerie." Ben replied as his normal Human self.

"I'm going to be blunt, did you or did you not order the failed assassination of your niece Katherine Rhodes?" Ben asked, gaining her full attention.

"WHAT!? Is Kitty OK!?" Sienna asked, panicking that her nieces were hurt.

"She and Laura are fine, but unfortunately, they will need counseling." Ben replied, making her slowly realized who died.

"Who killed my Sister?" Sienna asked, narrowing her eyes ready to kill Vergil personally.

"A White Fang extremist named Vergil, a Lion Faunus he says and I quote: "The half-breed freak will die!" And "She is not Human or Faunus." So I want to know what he means by that and if you get it, send the hit on him but do you know anyone who would." Ben replied.

"There are far too many people who want Kitty dead because of what she has is..." Sienna replied.

"Okay, that's it! I'm getting real sick and tired of people getting vague answers about Kitty's situation! She's just a five-year-old Tiger Faunus." Ben replied with a glare.

"No, she is not she is more than just a Tiger Faunus, Vergil was right about one thing she's not Human or Faunus." Sienna stated, getting up and walking over towards the hero, looking him right in the eyes.

"What do you know about Human and Faunus Relationship wise when it comes to having Children?" Sienna asked the Human Shapeshifter.

"I failed to see what I have to do. If anything, they wish to get married and have kids what's the problem?" Ben asked.

"The problem is when both species have a child, the animal traits are recessive. So they don't show up in anyway, but that's what makes Kitty special she is the first ever half human and half Faunus born." Sienna explained, causing Ben's eyes to widen.

"Wait, so you're saying…." Ben replied, trailing off slowly as he realized the depth of the situation.

"Yes, when I say she is the future, I literally mean it! She is the key to our species uniting. When I took over the White Fang, my method of violence was only using it when necessary while the media mostly exaggerates that there are some who would actually go that far such as Vergil." Sienna explained.

"Will you be able to take care of them?" Ben asked the High Leader of the White Fang.

"If it was just Kitty, it would be easier because she is only half Faunus, but I can't take Laura as it's dangerous for a Human to be raised by a Faunus even more if I raised her, I won't separate them as they need each other right now, did my sister ask you anything?" Sienna asked.

"She asked my partner and I to keep them safe and look after them." Ben answered, wondering where this was going.

"I want to take them and raise them like you two with the aliens, I'll even pay for everything if I have to." Sienna said, hoping that Ben would accept.

"Keep your money, it will do you no good because we won't use it. We will raise them as if they were our own, I can't speak for my partner, but I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure that they're safe, but you tell everyone in the White Fang that they're under my protection and if something were to happen to them, then I will change Every Faunus in the World of Remnant into Humans so there will be a little need for racism." Ben replied, bluffing as he has a certain Alien with Omnipotent power that can do anything and warp reality even though it's also his most useless yet powerful alien.

"You're bluffing, but they won't know that. Just keep them safe, and I'll do everything that I can to help you get custody of the girls." Sienna said as the Ben smiled.

"Thank you for your help, now I better go, 'cause right now, the girls need someone to talk to."Ben changing into Ghostfreak and leaving the building.

* * *

 **Omake: A Killer camp and a Hero's nightmare.**

 **Emerald Forest**

It was late at night in the Emerald Forest nearing curfew.

Rex was walking through a part of the forest he has never been to before arriving nearing a lake with a sign destroyed by time, but there where still some letters left over.

"C mp c y ta l e" the sign read.

"There must've been a camp here at one point, I wonder what happened to it and why it was abandoned." Rex said to himself.

Walking around, he saw zero signs of life which is odd since this place looks like it was taken care of in a semi-decent way as the grass was well groomed, flowers were planted, and the cabins had no signs that anyone has been living there, but they are still kept in shape.

Walking around, the more he saw something in the center of the camp, he didn't notice before it looked like it was a tombstone of some kind.

Walking closer, he saw it was in fact a tombstone with the words perfectly preserved as if time or even Lady Death herself had no meaning here.

"Here Lies Jessie Voorhees, A killer buried, but not dead. May Monty Oum have mercy on you poor fool who found this cursed place for she will not." the Tombstone read.

"Voorhees? Where have I heard that last name before?" Rex asked, trying to figure out where he heard that familiar name until he felt someone behind him.

Turning around, Rex saw a Girl as tall as his chest wearing a hockey Mask with short, spiky Brown hair that goes down to her neck and underneath her Hockey Mask were Hazel Eyes that were Dull and full of Hatred, Anger, and Vengeance.

She wore a brown leather jacket that is ripped up near ends of the sleeves and part of the bottom. She wore a green-blue Crop Top that barely covered her breasts.

She had the perfect hourglass figure with a tone 6 Pack with a few scars, the most noticeable was the one nearest to her waist in the shape of a T.

She had a pair of black pants that was ripped on the thighs But fortunately for our readers she wore a pair of very tight black Short Shorts underneath and a brown belt.

On her left leg was a small holster place for a Smaller Battle Ax covered in real blood.

She wore a pair of black leather combat boots with black lacings.

And finally, she wore a pair of black leather gloves and in her left hand was a machete covered and even more blood than her Ax.

"Ah, who are you?" Rex asked, getting a bad feeling from this girl.

His feelings were proven right as she tries to stab him in the chest with a machete, but fortunately, he dodged it just in time.

"I don't know who you are, but that was not cool." Rex replied, equipping the Smack Hands and grabbing her.

Thinking that will hold her, he was sadly mistaken when the fingers were slowly spread apart as she broke out and smashed it into pieces surprising him.

Smirking behind her mask, she slowly walked towards him installing more fear as she began to swing her machete, missing each time until he equips the Big Fat Sword and swinging it while she blocked it with her machete as she grabbed her Ax, cutting it off of his arm just above his hand.

"AWW, THAT HURT!" Rex screamed, holding his hand to make sure it was OK.

He didn't get long to look at it as he was grabbed by the neck and thrown into a log cabin where there was a pit inside with a Net waiting for him.

"If you think this is going to hold me, then you're wrong." Rex stated, building the BadAxes as he sliced his way out.

Not wanting to take any more chances he ran outside the cabin, to see that she was approaching.

Thinking fast, he equipped the Rex Ride and started to drive his way out to get away from this crazy hockey mask psychopath.

Driving through the forest was not easy today since there were more trees in this part then anywhere else, but Rex was able to drive easily with years of experience.

The edge of the forest was in site and hope was in his heart, escape was inevitable, and the light at the end of the tunnel was bright, and it was lights out for him when a tree fell in front of him and chains wrapped around him pulling him back to the camp.

Holding the chains was the same girl standing over him with a chain in one hand and her other hand on her hips as if saying, "If you thought that you could escape me, then you thought wrong!"

"Now I remember! Where I Heard that name, you're the Female version of Jason Voorhees, the Camp Crystal Lake Killer, am I Wrong?" Rex asked, struggling to break the chains.

Nodding her head to show that he got it right, she lifted her hockey mask just enough to show her mouth leaning in for a kiss.

Finally catching on to what's going on, Rex puckered his lips, ready for a kiss only to get a scream of surprise as he saw his cosplaying girlfriend get lifted into the air by a familiar purple Aura.

"So it was you two who tripped the motion sensors." Glynda stated with her eye twitching before she turned to the Hockey Mask cosplaying Ruby after she lifted her mask up and taking out the Hazel eye colored contacts to reveal her Silver Eyes.

"Ms. Rose, your mother would be so ashamed if she saw you doing this. Honestly, why is it that I'm the only one who finds teenagers making out in the woods like this?" Glynda asked her student.

"Maybe because you're the one one who always stays up late." Ruby replied to her Combat Professor.

"You should be lucky that I caught you and not your father. If it were him, he would probably take you straight home." Glynda stated, taking the two back to the school while keeping them separate with the help of her Semblance of Telekinesis.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Ruby said, smiling and giggling at her boyfriend that she managed to do it all with the help of her Magic Spell Book.

"What fun? You have me scared half to death." Rex replied.

" Well it could've been worse." Ruby stated, causing Rex to raise an eyebrow at her.

"How so?" Rex asked, wondering what could be worse than being chased by the Crystal Lake Hockey Mask Serial Killer.

"Who is Jason's Arch-rival?" Ruby asked, as she watch those Slasher Movies with him, Ben, and Yang.

"Fre- Oh that is worse… Yang?" Rex asked, not knowing if he should feel bad for his partner or not.

"Yang." Ruby answered, wondering the same thing as her boyfriend.

"Should I be worried about one of my student-teacher assistants?" Glynda asked, wondering what in the world they are talking about.

"With Yang, hard to say, but you know how well she gets into character." Ruby replied, knowing that Yang is natural when it comes to acting and getting into character along with her due to those lessons in Patch that their father made them take.

"She won't kill him, the kids do need a father in their lives, and they would be incredibly sad especially Kirby." Rex added, knowing that Yang is just teasing his partner with her acting and promised Kirby that she won't go too far with her teasing on his father.

"Then why do I feel a headache coming along?" the deputy headmistress asked in annoyance.

"Because this is Yang." Ruby replied as if that explains everything.

 **With Ben.**

It was 11:59 P.M. in Team 10's dorm as it was Movie Night.

Everyone gathered in there living room to watch The Hobbit: The Desolation Of Smaug. Everyone was watching as Bilbo Baggins met Smaug except for Ben who fell asleep on the couch with Yang sleeping in his lap.

It looked like for a nice Young Couple as they were just sleeping during a great movie, but in reality, it's often much darker than it seems.

Yang had a teasing smirk on her face as she quickly disappeared in a Evil Red smoke as she went inside the Dream World.

 **In Ben's Dreams**

Inside Ben's dream was a boiler room with boilers, pumps, pipes, and steel grates. There was red tint in the room, with bright light coming from all over.

Ben was naturally confused because he could've sworn that he seen this familiar place before, but had no idea where. So naturally being curious, he looked around until he heard a dark, sadistic/seductive, and feminine laugh.

Now getting nervous, Ben began to run around, finding more and more long corridors until he heard the laugh directly behind him.

Standing behind him was a young, green-eyed, blonde woman who was looking very happy.

She's busty with all the right curves, and had the allure of a feminine fatale.

She's wearing a brown fedora, a ruined striped red-and-green sweater with a hole in the middle that shows her cleavage.

Along with a pair of black mini-shorts, she has over-the-knee black stockings on her right leg, fishnet stockings on her left leg, and black high-heel boots.

On her right hand is her staple weapon: a custom-made clawed glove with the four of her finger's fingertips except her opposable thumb was made of razor-sharp knives that was demonically enhanced with the Dream Demon's powers.

"Welcome to my world, Brat! Don't run because there is no place to run in MY Nightmare." the Woman stated, laughing demonically at her prey.

"Who are you?" Ben asked, wishing that he wore his watch, but Azmuth is working on the Upgrades for it.

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you who I am." The woman said as the scene changed to a suburban area filled with angry protesters as they watch the woman walk down the street with a smirk on her face as if she was untouchable.

"This is where it all began, I was the bastard daughter of 100 rapists as I worked at a power plant." The Girl said, watching the memories go by.

"The "Springwood Slasher" is what they called me as I would kill those little brats and got away with it each time until I was finally caught." the woman said, watching her past self go to court and get off do to a technicality.

"But I got sent free do to a technicality, but the parents took justice into their own Hands." The Girl explained, scowling actually watching the memories pass as she watch all the parents trap her into the very boiler room they stand in as they burned to the ground with her trapped inside.

"But I survived, my hatred summoned a group of three demons who gave me an offer that I couldn't refuse, they resurrected me as the Dream Demon you see before you." the woman added, dragging her demonic razor clawed right hand along the wall while swaying her hips gaining his attention more and more.

"I am Fredda Kruger, The Elm Street Slasher, the pastor daughter of 100 Rapists and your tormenter." The now Named "Fredda Kruger" said to Ben.

"Sorry, Ms. Fredda Kruger, but I think I'll have to pass on being tortured, because Yang will kill me if anyone else tortures me." Ben said knowing, that's not going to happen.

"You don't have to worry about that Blonde Bimbo anymore... I already took care of her and now I'm thinking of instead of killing you, I'll make you into my personal Toy." "Fredda" say with an evil grin.

"Not going to happen, Lady." Ben replied, activating his mental powers throwing the desk at the Blonde Dream Demon, causing her to smirk as she equipped a second Demonically enhanced Bladed glove on her left hand, cutting the desk in half as she ran towards him.

Knowing this is not going to work, he snapped his fingers, summoning his Cane/Sword/Gun with the blade out of its sheath, blocking her demonic bladed gloved hands while he grabbed her right wrist.

"If you think this will stop me, brat, then you're far mistaken." "Fredda" stated, vanishing like she wasn't even there to begin with.

Now on his Guard, Ben turned the Cane Head to about 30 degrees so it fits comfortably in the palm of his hand, similarly to a curved light saber from Star Wars with the cane shifted and his other hand ready to block anything.

Walking around the factory ready for anything to pop out at him at any second, Ben heard that Inferno laughter the entire time, that was not helping him feel any better.

His paranoia paid off as he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him.

Turning around, he saw Creatures of Grimm coming towards him with the intent to kill.

Raising his sword so it's right in front of him, he waited for the Beowolf to get close, moving at the last second and cutting it's left legs off while blocking a stinger from the Death Stalker with his sheath stabbing its eyes.

Now running, Ben began to dodge some Nevermore Grimm feathers and seriously, almost regretting the fact that he almost wanted to removed the Flare Gun function when he upgraded it along with the rest of the cane with Jury Rigg in favor for his new project.

Timing it right, Ben jumped up with his Anodite Strength right in front of the Bird and stabbed it in the roof of its beak, killing it.

Seriously getting annoyed with her attempts to kill him, he began to walk some more until he found her sitting at a table eating Ramen as if she did not try to just kill him.

"What took you so long, Brat?" "Fredda" asked her prey.

"Oh...sorry, Your Highness, next time when you're trying to kill me, I'll try to be faster." Ben replied sarcastically, making her laugh at his sarcasm.

"Good, now let the Fun begin..." "Fredda" stated, making the food disappear and more Creatures of Grimm to appear.

Now officially 100% annoyed, he began to release some more built-up energy from the day, destroying half of the Creatures of Grimm while the other half managed to dodge and evade.

Growling in anger, he aimed it at the Grimm, slaughtering and destroying all of them until there is only "Fredda".

Turning towards Fredda, he missed the chains coming towards him from behind, restraining him completely as well as sealing off his Anodite powers, Mana, and Aura.

"I said you would be my toy, Brat, now let's start with examining the merchandise." "Fredda" stated, using her demonic razor glove as she started to cut his Black T-Shirt, showing his Six Pack.

"Oh my, it just got real hot in here and it's not from the boiling equipment." "Fredda" said going in for a kiss, forcing her Tongue into his mouth while moving her ungloved left hand to the bulge forming in his pants.

"I'd thought that I disarmed you? Oh well, I better take care of that weapon you have." "Fredda" added seduceivly.

Using her free hand, she began to remove his belt and lowing his pants to see his black boxers.

"I see someone is eager for more..." "Fredda" said, rubbing his bulge and making him moan in pleasure while his eyes glow from the pleasure he was receiving.

"Fredda" increased her speed on rubbing his building tent as if she was trying to make him beg for it denying him the satisfaction until she hears the words that she's looking for.

"Please...?" Ben begged, using all of his strength to hold himself back.

"Please what...?" "Fredda" asked, grinning ear to ear.

"Please, Yang, don't..." Ben begged, sounding very worried for reasons unknown to her.

"What's the matter? Don't like it when I do this?" "Fredda" asked, rubbing him faster weakening his restraint.

"It's not that I really really wanna do this, but if I start, I can't stop it and I might hurt you." Ben replied, sounding as if he was in pain just by holding back.

"Well I'm not stopping until you tell me what's the matter." "Fredda" said as she moved to take off his boxers until he disappeared showing that he was awaken.

"NOOOO! WHO HAS STOLEN MY PREY!?" "Fredda" demanded as she was pulled out of the Dream World, making her Mortal once again.

 **In Team 10's dorm.**

In Team 10's dorm room, the the living room was destroyed with the furniture being blasted all over the room, but thankfully, the kids were quickly moved out of the way thanks to Kevin grabbing them while Gwen put up a Mana force field, protecting them from more blasts until they can get close enough to wake up Ben.

After successfully waking him up, Ben was at first confused until he saw Yang in her "Fredda Krueger" cosplay.

Remembering about what happened earlier in the Dream World caused him to widen his eyes before transforming and flying out the window in his Anodite form until he was on the shattered moon of the World of Remnant.

"What was that all about?" Kevin asked, comforting a confused and scared Kirby.

"I think have a pretty good idea about what happened... Kevin, take Kirby to his room while I talk to Yang." Gwen replied, giving a glare towards the cosplaying Blonde Brawler who just woke up and muttering that her prey was stolen from her.

After making sure her boyfriend and her second cousin was not listening, she turned towards Yang, glaring at her with a look usually reserved for Charmcaster.

"I'm going to be blunt about this. Did you do anything sexual to my cousin?" Gwen asked, glaring at her cousin's girlfriend as it was pretty obvious.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, and Eww! Why do you want to know?" Yang asked her boyfriend's cousin.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes, and from what I know, you like to tease my cousin a lot, but this is the one thing you can't tease him about." Gwen replied, getting very serious about this.

"You can't just tease a Male Anodite with anything sexual because it's dangerous for everyone, when a Male Anodite has sex, he releases ALL OF HIS ENERGY! This is the best way for Ben to release Energy, but the problem is when they do have sex, they go all the way and it's usually very dangerous for their partner who is not an Anodite because it could kill the person if they're not careful." Gwen explained, causing Yang's eyes to widen.

"So when I was teasing him inside his dream, I nearly caused him to…" Yang began as she trailed off, not knowing how to say it.

"Yes, now I'm not mad because you get it now. If you want to know more, you'll have to ask my grandma she understands it better." Gwen replied, leaving Yang to her thoughts.

* * *

 **BGM - Kirby Right Back at Ya! Theme (Donkey** **Kong version)**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. Well, this has just went from a good to a sad, dark, and grim day... Rex and I were invited by our 5 year old Fangirls to a Masquerade Party as we brought along our girlfriends, and not to mention their mother dying right in front of them due to Vergil killing her. Well, these girls are going to get some counseling and Rex and I are going to raise these girls like one of our own after Sienna Khan helps us get the Paperwork for the Custody of them.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien...**

 **New Family Members**

 **Kitty: So, your my new Daddy and Uncle...?**

 **Rogue: And your also our new Mommy's...?**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Well everyone, Another Chapter done. Sorry, that about that I just had to finish all I my homework since I'm in my senior year in High School now. So, how do you all like the new chapter? Now Ben and Rex have two new family members that were adopted by them a Tiger Faunus/Human Hybrid and a regular Human girl both at 5 years old if they're twins. Anyway, tune in next time for Volume 2 Issue 6 where Kitty and Rogue experience their lives and future with their Idols being their new adoptive fathers who will raise them as one of their own and Kirby and Kara as their new siblings. Peace!**


	36. V2 I6: New Family Members

Volume 2 Issue 6: New Family Members

 **Beacon Academy**

After flying back to Beacon, **(and fixing the Belladonna Family Home's porch and telling the two why he interrupted their meeting before being ordered to go take care of the kids by Kali.)** Ben saw that when he got there, the girls had shut down completely, ignoring everyone as they continue to stare out the window in the direction of the massacre.

"How are they?" Ben asked, staring at the shut down twins.

"They haven't said anything since the police arrived and took away their mother's body." Yang replied quietly, even though it was futile since Katie were just here at work her ears anyway.

"I talked to their Aunt. She had nothing to do with this as I went to try and interrogate Vergil, but unfortunately, the military got to him first. So, tomorrow I'll go talk to him, but for now, you two go to bed, I'm going to talk to the kids." Ben stated, knowing they can hear him.

Sighing gently, he pulled up a chair sitting behind them, not saying anything as he just patiently sat there watching them.

"Why?" Rouge asked, after five minutes of just staring out the window.

"Why what?" Ben asked, not to be mean but they need to say this so they can help them get over it.

"Why did Mommy have to die, why didn't you save her? You're supposed to be a hero, so why didn't you save her?" Kitty asked her idol.

"Girls, despite what you might have heard, I am not invincible. I can't do everything as I have limits just like everyone else. Believe me, if I could have saved her I would've." Ben answered gently to the two girls.

"But you had destroyed the UFO and stoped that giant octopus monster You and Rex saved the world. So how aren't you invincible?" Rouge asked.

"Let me tell you a story, I once thought that I was invincible as nothing could stop me until then _he_ happened." Ben replied, thinking about the one enemy he did kill as he begin to share his story.

"Back when I was 11 during my summer vacation, I was on the second road trip with my grandpa and cousin. It was just the normal a few weeks maybe in hero saving the day. The only differences is that I was only using one form that was one of my most favorite of them all: Feedback." Ben stated, thinking about the worst day of his young life as Kitty and Rogue began to pay attention to his story.

"Feedback was my most favorite alien form. When I was Feedback, I felt like I could do anything and nothing could stop me." Ben explained, remembering all the fond memories of Feedback.

"What happened?" Kitty asked her idol.

"My family tried to convince me to stop using him so much. My great-grandfather even told me that if I keep using Feedback so much, I might lose control of all of my other forms, but I didn't listen. When I went outside to cool off, I only found myself to face my most hated enemy: Malware." Ben explained, still feeling the same Hatred and Regret over the fact that he killed him.

"Still angry and I wanted to prove a point, I changed into Feedback again, despite my cousin's protest. He beat me badly and to add insult to the injury, he ripped out my soul so to speak and took Feedback away from me by turning him into Dust." Ben added, clenching his fists at the memory.

"In anger, I pushed all my energy into his body, causing his body to destroy itself. For years I regret doing it, I even went back to the place, paying respect to both Feedback and Malware, but eventually, I forgave myself because I know there is nothing I can do to change it. I'm not saying that you have to forget your parents as it may take years. You may never get over it, but if you too want to talk, we'll listen as there are rooms next to mine. If you have any questions or if you have any nightmares, come to get me or my partner." Ben finished as he got up and walked to his room where Yang was waiting for him.

"How are they?" Yang asked, worried for the girls.

"I told them a story about how I lost Feedback and how no one is invincible." Ben answered, getting comfortable while making sure they have a space open in case one of the girls come in.

"I also told them the cabin and get one of us if there's a problem." Ben added.

"Do you know what's going to happen to them?" Yang asked, not knowing what's going to happen next with Kitty and Rogue.

"I don't know, but me and Rex promised that we were going to take care of them and to make sure they're safe ,so that's what we're gonna do." Ben answered.

"What about there Aunt?" Yang asked, referring to Sienna.

"She could not take care of them even if she wanted to. I will tell everyone more tomorrow, but for now, let's just sleep." Ben replied as he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." Yang ordered, making some more room.

"Can I sleep with you guys? I don't want to be alone, Rouge is asking Mr. Rex if she can sleep with him." Kitty replied, afraid that they'll kick her out.

"Come on in, we made room for you." Yang replied gently.

"Thank you." Kitty said as she went to sleep with her idol and his girlfriend.

* * *

 **With Rex.**

"What do you think is going to happen to them?" Ruby asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know, but they're both like me." Rex replied, earning a curious look from Ruby.

"How so?" Ruby asked, curious of what her boyfriend was talking about.

"I watched as my parents were killed too, I know what it's like to be alone and feel like there is no one to care for you." Rex explained.

"But you where found by Six, and the only family member we know they have is Sienna. I'm just worried about them." Ruby replied, worried for Rogue and Kitty.

"True. But that was only AFTER I destroyed a whole town and probably killed a few people." Rex said, remembering the time that he went into his EVO form when he lost control as a child.

"That was not you. You had no control. You were just a kid." Ruby replied, comforting her boyfriend with a hug and a kiss.

"It's not that easy, I was alone for a full year before I went insane and became that giant monster." Rex added, as the memories of his past kicked in as he remembered them.

"But you got help and found a family. I don't think that they will have to go through with what you did." Ruby stated, hoping that Kitty and Rogue will never go through that.

"True. But let's talk about this more in the morning." Rex replied, laying down as there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Rex said as Rouge came in looking a little embarrassed.

"Can I sleep with you, Mr. Salazar? I'm scared of the dark." Laura asked her idol.

"Sure thing. Ruby, can you scoot over a bit?" Rex asked, making room for the 5 year old girl.

"Thank you. I'm sorry if I woke you up." Laura said as she made her way in between them.

It's no problem, I'm just glad we had a Queen sized bed, otherwise this would be cramped." Ruby replied, getting comfortable as she fell asleep between the two quickly.

"I'm surprised she lasted this long. Poor girl... she lost both parents while she was far too young." Rex said, feeling sympathetic for Laura.

"This is partially the reason why I wanted to become a Huntress, so no one else would lose their moms." Ruby stated, explaining the reason WHY she became a Huntress-in-Training as she wanted to help people that her late mother taught her.

"I did not know that. Anyway, it's late and we should get some sleep, we'll talk about what's going to happen to them late." Rex replied as he fell asleep.

* * *

 **The next morning.**

It was a long an terrible night for the Six as the only ones who got any sleep were the kids, and even then it was not for very long as they woke up with nightmares a few times crying in the night calling for the mother that would never return to them.

As they alarm went off at 6:30 A.M., signaling that it was time to wait outside for Raven and Taiyang to drop Kirby off.

Walking down to the Beacon Courtyard was nothing special until Raven saw _both_ Parents waiting for her with Kirby who was struggling to keep his eyes open until he saw his mom.

"HI MOMMY!" Kirby exclaimed, happy to see his mommy as always.

"Hello my little baby, What did you and Grandma do?" Yang asked her son.

"Grandma helped me train with a sword and-." Kirby before she started screaming again.

"SHE WHAT?!" Yang demanded, looking at her mom with her Lilac Eyes now Red with Anger.

"You forgot that you weren't supposed to tell her didn't you?" Raven asked, looking at her grandson.

"Sorry, Grandma." Kirby apologized, smiling sheepishly.

"My baby is not meant to be fighting, he shouldn't even know how to use a sword." Yang reasoned, until her father decided to defend Raven's actions.

"Yang, we talked about this remember? Nightmare will come for him whether he knows how to fight or not. Regardless, wouldn't it be better if you knew how to fight and defend yourself?" Taiyang asked his eldest daughter.

"But he is supposed to be my baby." Yang whined.

"And he will always be your son, but I taught him better ways to defend himself with his sword. You're right I should've asked for permission, yes I should have, but that didn't happen. Even with my bond or towards him, I can't always be there to protect him and neither can you and you know this, Yang, he should be able to defend himself." Raven added as Taiyang got a point.

"I knowwww. But I don't want my baby to grow up." Yang replied, whining like a little girl.

"Sorry, Yang, but he has to just like you and your sister did. So tell us, do you know what's going to happen to the kids?" Taiyang asked, curious to know what's going to happen.

"No, not yet, Ben hasn't even told us the full story and none of the staff knows they're here." Yang explained.

"Yet, they will find out as nothing stays hidden for long. If Ozpin is interested in something around here." Raven added.

"I talked to Ruby a bit, are they still shut down?" Taiyang asked, knowing how it feels like to shut down as Summer never came back on that mission.

"They haven't said much since coming here. Ben got them to talk a bit and told a story, showing them that no one is invincible after that, they asked to sleep with us." Yang explained.

"Alright here is what you do to get them to open up easier: Try and spend some time with them, get them to talk about their mom and possibly their dad, but don't try and replaced them so soon since they might feel like they're betraying their parent's love - trust me I've seen it happen. Take them out to have fun at there favorite places, but generally just be there for them." Taiyang suggested, knowing that both of his daughters and their boyfriends will be able to help Kitty and Rogue.

"Ok. Anyway, Mom, thanks for watching Kirby, but next time - NO FIGHTING AT ALL!" Yang replied, screaming at the last words out of her mouth and glaring at her mom for fighting her son before leaving.

"You did not tell her about Vernal." Taiyang stated, looking at his ex-wife.

"She will find out. After all, she wants to be there for Kirby's birthday, saying her "nephew" deserves to be spoiled in every way." Raven replied, still trying to figure out what kind of power Kirby has over Women and especially her and Vernal.

"Our Grandson could run for a seat on the Council and I think every woman would vote for him." Taiyang added, honestly wondering if he could run since he is not from this planet.

"Well he would have my vote. Anyway, you should probably get going, you have to teach those little brats as you call them." Raven replied, knowing that Taiyang has teaching to do at Signal Academy at Patch.

"Those little ungrateful brats, they have it easy with their fancy weapons. The only weapon I ever used was my father's sword that was only temporary." Taiyang replied before turning towards her.

"What did you ever do with Alastor anyway?" Taiyang asked, remembering his wedding gift to her.

"I'm saving it for someone who is strong enough to use it, you know how dangerous that Sword is." Raven replied, knowing that Taiyang knows this too along with Qrow.

"With your control over the Spring Maiden Powers, you should be able to control over it's lightning." Taiyang stated, knowing what Ozpin their team about the Maidens.

"I thought that too. It turns out that it can't be used by a Maiden and it still doesn't like me." Raven replied, knowing Alastor is sentient like Galaxia.

"What about Yang? Generally, it's my family's tradition to pass it down To her." Taiyang stated, knowing that Alastor originally belong to his father.

"I don't want to take a chance, it will kill her. That Sword is way too smart, I will never understand how your great-great-grandfather managed to control it." Raven replied before opening a portal to Vernal back at her camp with her Semblance as she swung her sword.

"We still on for Friday?" Taiyang asked, smiling and knowing that they will be coming back together sometime in the future.

"Yes, but if you make one bad pun, my threat still stands." Raven warned, leaving with her portal closing and in a pop.

"So cold..." Taiyang whispered, walking towards the ship before he was electrocuted by bolt of lightning.

 _'Looks like she can still sense me when I make a bad pun.'_ Taiyang thought, slowly getting up as he continued to walk towards the ship.

* * *

 **The Branwen Tribe's Main Camp**

 **Raven's Tent**

"Back so soon, Raven?" Vernal asked, looking at the painting Kirby made.

"Yes, is Alastor still causing trouble?" Raven asked, narrowing her eyes towards a hidden chest that she keeps in her tent.

"That thing has been causing trouble since you told us not to disturb you yesterday and it's only gotten worse when you went to drop off the kid." Vernal replied as a storm started to brew just over the tent.

"Please tell me that is you." Vernal begged, hoping it was Raven's Spring Maiden Powers.

"No, I think it had sensed Xiao Long blood or a worthy welder in Kirby. I hope it only sensed Yang and my close proximity to my ex.

"Remind me why do we have to keep a sword forged by Salem herself?" Vernal asked, knowing that Alastor was forged by the Grimm Master herself.

"Because we don't want her to find it or any other weapons like it." Raven replied, hoping that Salem will never find it at her camp.

"Either way, we need to do something about it! It's causing too much trouble and drawing attention." Vernal stated, knowing that someone has to wield that sword.

"I might have a way of solving both of my problems." Raven replied with a smile.

"You're actually serious about offering it to _her_?" Vernal asked with a small amount of jealousy lasted in her voice.

"Yes I am, I understand that you wanted this position, but it's far too dangerous for you." Raven replied.

"But she's not like us, we're bandits and she is not." Vernal replied as she was still not happy.

"True, but I can't live forever and someone will have to take it. If she doesn't accept that, you can have it. Better you than someone like Max." Raven stated.

"True, but it doesn't mean I don't have to like it." Vernal replied, leaving outside the Tent.

Sighing whether she is tired or annoyed is unclear, but she quickly got over which ever it was and narrowed her eyes at that chest.

"Be patient, Alastor, you may have a new user soon..." Raven said, hating that sword with a passion as it seem to hate her just as much if the claps of thunder where anything to go by.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

 **With Yang.**

Walking down the Beacon Hallway with an awkward silence between mother and son since Yang didn't want to talk about Kirby fighting and Kirby wanted to talk about fighting.

"Mommy, are you mad at me?" Kirby asked, upset thinking that his mother is mad at him.

"No baby, I'm just annoyed. I don't want you to fight and I want you to stay my baby forever." Yang replied, wanting it to stay that way.

"But Mama and Papa says I need to know." Kirby said remembering what his late birth parents told him and his destiny of to destroy Nightmare.

"But you're too young to fight, you should enjoy your childhood and not taking dangerous weapons to fight monsters." Yang replied, ironically quoting her father before she started learning how to fight.

"But Aunt Ruby lets Kara fight." Kirby whined, trying to reason with her.

"True. But Kara is older then you. She is 400 years old and you're only 200. You should not have to fight." Yang replied, unknowingly hurting her son's feelings.

"Ok, Mommy, I won't fight anymore." Kirby said, clearly trying not to cry as he said those words.

Realizing that she made it sound like she doesn't care for his dream at all to be a hero like both of his parents, Yang started to feel really bad.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Kirby. You can be a hero just like your mommy and your daddy, but I just don't like you fighting when you should be enjoying your childhood." Yang replied, scooping him up into her arms and blowing a raspberry into his stomach to make him feel better.

"Stop it! That tickles!" Kirby giggled, trying to push his mother's face away.

"Aww, my little baby wants me to stop, so NEVER!" Yang replied as she continued to tickle him until they were bothered by a certain Racist Idiot.

"Little Freak should've just die with all of those Filthy Animals..." Cardin mumbled as he walked by them, clearly still haven't learned his lesson.

"Ignore him, Kirby, he is just a brain dead idiot that probably won't ever learn his lesson." Yang said, making Cardin stop in his tracks.

"What did you say, you Blonde Bimbo?" Cardin asked, glaring at the Blonde Brawler.

"Watch the language around my son. Besides, not like I'm making anything up, you never learn after you get your butt kicked each and every time. Some people might think you enjoy it." Yang replied with her usual smirk.

"Your lucky I'm seeing my little brother today, so unfortunately, I don't have time to kick your ass." Cardin retorted, making Kirby's eyes widen at the mention of Hawk.

"Hawk is here?" Kirby asked, hoping he can see his best friend.

After their first meeting and the unfortunate monster attack the next day, Hawk came up to Kirby and apologize for his behavior and they quickly became friends.

"How do you know my little brother, Freak?" Cardin demanded, looking at the Pink Puffball.

"Me and Hawk are best friends." Kirby answered innocently, not knowing the trouble he is putting Hawk into.

"Oh really? Well, Little Brother, just wait until I tell Father." Cardin mumbled, unknowingly sealing his fate.

"Just wait until I tell Father what, young man?" a female voice demanded.

Now sweating hard, Cardin slowly turned towards the voice to see his mother.

Cardin's mother has long, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a very fair complexion. Her clothing consists of black leather pants, high-heeled boots, a corset, double belts, a choker, and some kind of wrist accessory. On her waist was a leather bag with Eagles carrying Lightning Bolts.

"Mom? I thought Father was supposed to be coming here today." Cardin replied, sweating behind her glare.

"I have heard rumors that you have been racist towards Faunus and… THE ALIEN IS EVEN CUTER IN PERSON!" Cardin's Mother squealed as Kirby was looking at her innocently.

"Are you Hawk's Mommy?" Kirby asked, not seeing his best friend.

"Yes I am." The mom replied nicely, wishing that she could cuddle with him.

"Is Hawk here?" Kirby asked, wanting to play with his friend.

"Sorry but no, he was supposed to come, but he got sick." Cardin's mom explained, causing a Kirby to pout.

"Don't worry he'll get better in time for school, he has told me that you love Oranges, so guess what I brought for you." Cardin's Mom added, bringing out a small bag of cuties for him.

"The freak shouldn't even have the seeds." Cardin whispered, making his last mistake.

"CARDIN SAM-WISE WINCHESTER! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR RASCIM! IF YOUR FATHER HAD NOT TRICKED ME INTO FOLLOWING THE FAMILY WAY, I WOULD BRING YOU STRAIGHT TO YOUR UNCLE DANTE!" Cardin's Mom screamed, catching Yang's attention.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere! You're "Soaring Eagle: Trish!" One of the members of Team Devil May Cry! You're one of the freelance Huntsmen, the same group that is said to go toe to toe with my dad's team and ended in a draw!" Yang exclaimed, knowing that her Uncle Qrow and Dad told her this story along with Ruby.

"Yes. Most people don't recognize us anymore, but your father wouldn't happen to be Taiyang Xiao Long, would it?" Cardin's Mother now named Trish asked the Blonde Brawler.

"Yes. He is, it true that you can destroy a Alpha Grimm in a single bolt of lightning?" Ben asked.

"No, that was just exaggeration. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to have a "talk" with my son." Trish replied as she grabbed her son up by his ear and started dragging him right away as the rest of Team RWBY appeared along with Team 10 and the kids.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked, not seeing the new kids yet.

"Looks like he's finally going to learn his lesson and who are the kids?" Blake asked.

"It's a long story. But first let's have some breakfast and talk to the Headmaster." Rex replied as he and the others walked to the Beacon Dining Hall

"While you do that I'll be having a word with the General." Ben said, changing into Ghostfreak and flying away towards the General's personal Airship.

"And you will tell us why there are two kids that are not Kirby and Kara here." Ozpin added, once again proving that he is the Ultimate Ninja at Beacon Academy.

"It's a long story. One will be glad to tell a soon as you wake Glynda up." Rex said.

"Even Miss Rose's mother is not crazy enough to try that. Go and have breakfast and meet me in my office as soon as you're done." Ozpin stated, walking away to his office.

"I'm so glad that it's early, otherwise, there would be far too many questions." Ruby stated, glad that there won't be too many questions.

"We already have Questions." Blake added.

"We'll explain later, but for now, let's just have breakfast while most people are sleeping." Yang replied as she carried Kirby while Ruby carried Kara.

* * *

 **General Ironwood's Personal Atlesian Airship**

 **With Ben.**

"I want a 24 hour watch on the prisoner at all times! If he so much makes it 2 feet towards the door, I want you two shoot him with enough sleep serum to put a Grimm Dragon to sleep." Ironwood commanded.

"Don't you think that is a little extreme?" a familiar deeper and raspy voice asked in the middle of the meeting room.

"Tennyson, what do you want?" James asked, scowling at the Human Shapeshifter.

"I want to talk to the prisoner, so can I?" Ghostfreak asked, rhetorically.

"I'm not going to let you talk to him. So please leave before I have you shot for trespassing." James replied, causing Ghostfreak to growl before revealing his true form and picking him up with his tentacles.

"It seems you're under the impression. I'm giving you a choice there are many things far more dangerous than the Creatures of Grimm. I am one of them. I have fought things you can't even imagine, I have fought a monster capable or shattering mountains in a single punch, I have fought a being powerful enough to be called gods! You are nothing to me. If I wanted to, I could possess you right now and live your entire life and no one would know and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Ghostfreak stated until he felt a familiar Aura listening in through the door.

 _'Why would she be here? Sure her Aura feels a little weird, but that's no reason for her to be on the General's personal ship, so why is she here?'_ Ghostfreak wondered before putting the general back in his seat.

"I will be going now, after all, he did kill the two five year old girl's mother and I want to know why he was sent after one of them." Ghostfreak finished, turning invisible and intangible as he flew through the door.

"Don't talk loudly. I'm right next to you, Now tell me, why you're here and why does your Aura feels weird?" Ghostfreak asked, surprising her but she nodded in understanding.

"Good now I want you to lead me to where the prisoner is I'm also going to change in the something so I can whisper in your ear so don't be alarmed." Said Ghostfreak waiting for her to nod in understanding before he changed into Nanomech, landing in her ear.

"Now why are you on this ship?" Nanomech asked.

"I'm here with my father, he works alongside the General on special projects." Penny whispered.

"Why does your Aura feel different than other people?" Nanomech asked, having a good feeling that Penny isn't human.

"I don't know, maybe because I'm special." Penny lied, causing her to hiccup.

"You're lying, if you don't wanna tell me that's fine, but are we anywhere near the prisoner? I need to have a talk with Virgil." Nanomech stated.

"I don't really think I should be doing this, what if we get caught?" Penny asked.

"If we get caught, I'll just tell them that I possessed your body and I really don't wanna spend too much time hunting him down, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Nanomech explained.

"No, you're a friend of Ruby so that means we're friends… right?" Penny asked, wanting more friends and especially Ben as she wanted to babysit and play with Kirby as she and Ruby loves him.

"I guess that does, now how much farther?" Nanomech asked the hidden Android.

"We're right here, but how are you going to get inside? This room is made with a material that prevents certain Grimm from phasing in, there are laser guided turrets completely trained on Vergil, even though he is now crippled in both his arms and legs, He is also held behind of 6 feet of fiberglass. If it's cracked even once, all the air is sucked out of the room and the turrets will open, only the General and the people he lets in can get inside. How are you going to get in?" Penny asked the Ultimatrix-bearer.

"OK, that is impressive, but why is this so much security for just one guy?" Ben asked, seriously wondering what this guy did to warrant this much security.

"Vergil Lionheart is the son of Haven Academy's Headmaster: Professor Leonardo Lionheart. He is trained by the best of the best Huntsmen in the world. For reasons unknown, he left the life of a Huntsmen behind and joined the White Fang, he is wanted in every Kingdom with a shoot on sight order for all personnel and has the highest bounty in the entire world up with over 100 billion and rising." Penny explained.

"He beats Vilgax by Fifty, but fortunately, he doesn't have the resources that Old Squid Face does." Nanomech replied, glad that Vergil doesn't have those kind of things like Vilgax.

"Who is Vilgax?" Penny asked, not recognizing that name from any computer system she has access to.

"Someone you should hope to never meet. You remember when I use my giant form, Way Big to put an "X" on the moon?" Nanomech asked, getting a nod.

"He is now probably much stronger than that." Nanomech replied, scaring her with how calm he is about this.

"But we're not here talk about that. Question is: How do I get in without drawing too much attention?" Nanomech wondered, looking around and finding no one before he transformed into Upgrade and opened the door.

"If you want to come in, do so now." Upgrade stated shocking her with how easy he open the door.

Slowly walking in now to the dark room with Penny, the Galvanic Mechamorph lead the way to Vergil being held down by 10 Aura chains on each damaged limb, glaring at the fools who dare disturbs him which quickly turned into a growl when he saw the familiar green hourglass symbol.

"What do you want, Tennyson, have you come to mock me?" Vergil asked the Human Shapeshifter.

"As fun as that sounds, no! I want to know exactly who ordered you to kill a little girl." Upgrade replied, causing Penny to gasp at his words.

"That "thing" is not a girl, it is an abomination that needs to be put down for the Greater good." Vergil growled, causing the Galvanic Mechamorph's one eye to glow.

"Greater good for who? There is no justification killing a child, I want to kill you! I really do, but I'm not going too. The law will decide your fate, now tell me, who ordered the attack or do I have to dig in your mind to find out?" Upgrade asked again.

"You can try, my sponsor has assured me that my mind is inpenetrable." Vergil replied with a growl, confident that his "sponsor" is right.

"Let's test this theory shall we..." Upgrade replied with a growl, changing into AmpFibian and gently placed his tentacle on Vergil's head before being forced back into the wall.

"Friend Ben, are you OK?" Penny asked, rushing to his side.

"I'll be fine. OK, that got my attention. If AmpFibian doesn't work, then let's try Pesky Dust." AmpFibian replied, changing once again.

"Let's see you try to defend against this." Pesky Dust stated before he was brought into a bone crushing hug by Penny.

"You're just so cute, Friend Ben!" Penny squealed, hugging the Nemuina.

"Not now, Penny, I have work to do." Pesky Dust said, pushing his powers towards Virgil, still having no affect.

"How are you protecting your mind? No one has been able to keep me out." Pesky Dust asked, seriously getting annoyed with this Lion Faunus.

"My sponsor has friends in high places and you overstayed your welcome. Hello, General, have you come to release me?" Vergil asked sarcastically.

"Not today, Vergil, but you're right you have overstayed your welcome, Tennyson, I want you off my ship. If you come here again without proper authorization, you will be shot on sight." James warned to the Human Shapeshifter.

"Fine. But remember, General, I don't play nice with someone who pointed a gun at my family." Pesky Dust warned, changing into Ghostfreak and leaving.

"As for you, Penny, you're in big trouble." James added, grabbing her hand and leaving Vergil all by himself in his cell.

* * *

 **Beacon Tower**

 **In the Headmaster's office.**

"So tell me, boys, why is my school suddenly becoming a daycare?" Ozpin asked, drinking his tea since Glynda still won't handover his Hot Cocoa reserves.

"Trust me, it's not our intention. Although, if it was, you could probably make more money than you do a teacher salary." Ben replied to the Beacon Headmaster.

"Don't remind me how much the Council values education." Ozpin stated.

"Hey, so long as they're under fund education, we'll be making jokes about it." Rex added.

"Back to the topic on hand, why are there two little girls here?" Glynda asked curiously.

"We got invited to a masquerade last night, but unfortunately, there was also an attack whether the White Fang was involved or they went off on themselves, I don't know and I don't much care. Their leader killed their mother who turns out to be the twin sister of Sienna Khan after I had completely crippled him. She had us promised on her dying breath to take care of her girls, and that's exactly what we're gonna do. If there truly is no one else to take care of them." Ben explained.

"Are you sure they're twins and not cousins? It is impossible for a Faunus and a Human to have a Faunus child as their genes are recessive." Glynda stated.

"Sienna confirm it herself, but she also understands that-." Ben began before the lady of the hour came walking in Through the elevator.

"That I can't take either one of my nieces without putting them in severe danger." Sienna said, hiding something behind her back.

"So this "Katherine Rhodes" really is the first half Human and half Faunus hybrid?" Ozpin asked in complete awe.

Never in all of his life times, both Humans and Faunus, has he ever seen: A hybrid of both. The very thought alone could inspire unification and peace between the two races, but also something much darker.

It could also inspire a new level of Racism as she could be an outcast between both worlds, neither wanting her spending her rest of her life alone or worse if Salem discovered her, knowing her that she already has.

If Salem managed to get her hands on the young girl, she could turn her into a weapon and used her to drive them apart or for her personal experimentations on creating new types of Grimm.

 _'Salem must not get her hands on young girl or her sister!'_ Ozpin thought, hoping that Katherine will be safe from Salem's evil hands.

"That does not explain why you're here." Glynda said to the High Leader of the White Fang.

"I am here to drop off these documents." Sienna explained, revealing that she is holding some Folders.

"I had to call in every favor and push my Influence to the very edge. Normally, this would take months, but I had to call in some questionable favors to get this done on the way up here." Sienna added, giving each boy two folders.

"What's this?" Rex asked, confused of what he and Ben were looking at.

"These are Guardian papers, if anything were to happen to Crystal I would get custody of them as much as I want to take care of them I can't as much as I want to it is two dangerous." Sienna explained.

"But I thought that it takes months to get these things ready." Ben asked, looking at the file for Kitty.

"It does, but I have called in every single favor I had to get this done in a single night. You both promised my sister to make sure they're safe, I can't think of anyone who can protect them like you Two." Sienna explained, having a high amount of respect for the 2 Heroes of Menagerie.

"But how do you know we would be good guardians for them?" Rex asked.

"Because not only do you both take care of the aliens, but you raise them as your own. You don't discriminate between races, you treat them all as equals, I don't like humans much unlike most of my brothers and sisters in the Fang. I understand that we need peace between us, but Humanity must also understand that we will push back. I'm not asking you or ordering you as the High Leader of the White Fang as someone who cares for her nieces, so please take care of them." Sienna explained as she got on her hands and knees, actually begging to the two Humans.

Once again, the two partners looked unsure on what to do. Most people would easily take Laura because she's Human, but Katherine is different.

She's a hybrid of the two races as there's no telling what could happen with her physically, mentally, or even biologically.

"Where do I sign to take guardianship of Katherine Rhodes?" Ben asked, figuring that with his watch he can help with any genetic problem she may have.

"Now hold on a minute, boys. Are you sure you know what you're getting into? Taking care of Kirby and Kara is one thing, but raising a 5 year old Human and Faunus girl while still in school is different. From what Kara explained, her race can take centuries to grow and change, but for us it's much different. You have to think about clothing, food, education, and environment, are you sure you can both provide that?" Glynda asked with her boss nodding his head in agreement.

They both seen it far too many times of teenagers getting pregnant while still in school. They think that they can handle it, but only show that they can't handle the responsibility of being a parent and staying in school that once caused them to either give up the child for adoption or drop out, sometimes both.

"Yes, we're sure." Rex answered, knowing exactly where they are going with this.

"With my watch, I can easily fix any biological problem she may have." Ben explained as he held up his left arm with the Ultimatrix.

"And I know what it's like to watch your parents get killed right in front of you, I can help them talk about it while we find a counselor." Rex explained, knowing that he and Ben will do it as his voice was filled with determination.

"It won't be easy, but we can take care of them." Ben added as he and Rex will protect the girls as if they were their own.

The two teachers of Beacon continued to stare at the two boys for five minutes until they both sighed, realizing that there is no stopping them once they made up their mind.

"Very well, we can't stop you from doing unless the staff will help out whenever they can, but remember, you are making this decision so you have to live with it." Ozpin replied, reminding the boys as they made this choice.

"Thank you, Professor. So where do we sign?" Ben asked, wanting to get this over with and deliver the good news.

"You sign here, date of birth here, initials here, and finally, you put your full name here." Sienna explained, pointing to the appropriate places.

After signing everything, they passed some papers to their teachers where they noticed these were not guardian papers.

"Excuse me, but these are not guardian papers, these are adoption papers." Ozpin pointed out.

"You mean their adoption papers? I asked for guardian papers." Said Sienna taking one of the copies to reveal that they are in fact adoption papers.

"I am so going to skin Homer alive." Sienna mumbled, reaching to take the papers away.

"No no this fine! A little unexpected, but it's fine we can deal with this." Ben stated.

"Are you sure? Because we can wait to get the proper papers if you don't want to adopt them." Sienna said, hoping that's not the case since adoption work better for her nieces.

"Yes, we're sure. Right now, they need someone to talk to and also explain that we're not going to replace their parents, but we will ask them if they want to be our new daughters first." Rex stated.

"Thank you. Now, I think I should leave now." Sienna replied, trying to walk away.

"No you're not! You should at least see your nieces before you go and don't just spend time with Kitty, Laura feels like you don't like her at all because your favored Kitty." Ben stated with serious tone.

"I don't think they'll want to see me especially when they learn that Vergil worked for my "Company," not to mention I doubt they want to be with anyone at the moment." Sienna stated, feeling that her nieces would her hate her forever and blame the death of their mother on her.

"Well… you don't have a choice." Ben replied, changing into Four Arms as he grabbed her and putting her over his shoulder.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Sienna demanded, banging her hands on his back.

"And I will when we find them and explain to them what's going on." Four Arms replied, ignoring her hits.

"That might take a while, but remember, the tour takes five hours." Rex added, laughing at her outraged look.

* * *

 **Five hours of looking...**

 **Beacon Academy Courtyard.**

"It has been five hours, you can put me down now." Sienna said, having long given up on her futile attempt to escape.

"You said that about an hour ago and we'll say when you ask later, we will let you go when we find out." Rex replied.

"Why don't you just call them? it would certainly be easier." Four Arms suggested to his partner.

"I tried, but they didn't answer." Rex replied.

"Sorry, we left our Scrolls in our dorm." Ruby said at the foot of the statue with Yang as the girls were sleeping on their shoulders.

"At least we found you four. Girls, there is someone who wants to say hi." Four Arms said, putting down there Aunt and changing back at the same time, earning a slap in the face.

"Next time you pick me up like that, it won't be a slap to the face." Sienna stated, glaring at Ben.

"You have been waiting all day to do that, haven't you?" Ben asked, rubbing his face.

"You're right about that, but for now, let me talk to my nieces." Sienna replied as she turned to her nieces.

Nodding there heads, they gently shook there shoulders, causing them to stir, mumbling about wanting five more minutes.

"Girls, your aunt is here talk to you." Ruby said, waking them up.

"AUNT SIENNA!" The Twins exclaimed, dropping off the statue's foot and tackled their Aunt with a hug.

"Hello girls, Ben told be about Crystal." Sienna replied gently.

"Aunty, what's going to happen with us?" Laura asked.

"Are we going to live with you?" Kitty asked her Aunt.

"As much as it hurts me to say this, but neither one of you will be living with me, it's too dangerous." Sienna replied, earning a glare from the two half-sisters.

"But, don't you want us?" Laura asked her Aunt.

"Trust me, I want to take both of you, but it is far too dangerous. But I do know two boys who want to take care of you." Sienna replied gently.

"Who?" Kitty asked.

"If you want, we'll become your adopted Parents." Ben answered, shocking the four girls.

"What does that mean?" Kitty asked her idol.

"It means that you would be like Kara and Kirby, even if you aren't our natural born children, we would become your Dads." Rex explained.

"But there are two of us." Laura pointed out.

"Yes, which is why I want to adopt you Laura." Rex replied gently.

"What's going to happen to my sister?" Laura asked, worried for her twin.

"I will be adopting her due to the fact she has those Ears and Tail as I'll be able to help in case she has any problems because..." Ben began, changing into Tatsurion.

"I can be something other than Human, I could be something stronger or weaker, and because you're different from your Aunt or someone like my girlfriend, I will be able to help." Tatsurion explained.

"So, you're my new Daddy and Uncle?" Kitty asked, looking at their two idols.

"And your also our new Mommy's?" Laura asked, looking at their idol's girlfriends.

"Yes, if you want us to, there's no pressure. We'll still look after you, even if you don't want us to adopt you." Ben answered.

"You'll be able to see each other every day and you won't ever be separated, so don't think that." Rex added.

"I want you to be my Daddy." Laura stated, hugging Rex's legs.

"If Rouge is ok, then so am I." Kitty added, giving Ben a hug.

"Now that you two have agreed, all we have to do is sign these Papers. Yang, Ruby, do either one of you got a pen?" Ben asked the two Half-Sisters of the Xiao Long-Rose Family.

"It's a good thing that Weiss dropped her pen earlier." Ruby replied, holding up Weiss's pen.

"Guys, after this, I think that we need to have a talk with you two." Yang stated.

"I know what you're going to say, I did not plan on bringing adoption papers as I meant to bring guardianship papers, but Homer messed it up. I tried to talk them out until wait we got the right papers, but they insisted that this will be better and I happen to agree." Sienna explained to the Heroes girlfriends.

The two seem to think it over, realizing that they're right, the girls need parents and not just guardians after all.

 _'Kirby could use a sibling and I want more babies.'_ Yang thought as she wants more children and her son to have a sibling.

 _'Kara could use someone to have girl time with.'_ Ruby thought, knowing that her daughter can use a girl to have girl time with and not just Tiff.

"We're not mad, we're just surprised that we actually approve, but next time if you do this, please let us know first." Yang replied.

"Do we have to sign anything?" Ruby asked the High Leader of the White Fang.

"Yes, just sign here." Sienna explained, pointing out the places that they need to sign.

"Now all I have to do is take this back to Menagerie and in a week, you will know if it has been approved or not." Sienna added, walking away but not before getting a hug from her nieces.

"Before you go, you do deserve to know the real sources of our powers since we're being trusted with your family." Ben stated, earning a shocked look from the High Leader of the White Fang.

"Are you sure?" Sienna asked with her eyes widen and mouth opened.

"Yes, but first, let's go somewhere private. Girls, watch after the kids." Ben replied, changing into Igneel and letting Sienna climb on to his back.

"Girls, after we get done here, we'll go celebrate new additions to our family, but for now, it's Hero Time!" Rex added, using his partner's signature catchphrase.

"Hey! Get your own Catchphrase, that one is mine." Igneel replied playfully, taking off towards their Dust Company HQ at Patch.

* * *

 **Heroes United: Dust Shipping Company HQ**

 **Patch**

 **Later in the CEO's Office...**

"So the both of you are from two different dimensions that are parallel to each other. Your gauntlet watch which is called the Ultimatrix allows you to turn into over 1 million aliens and 4 Faunus and you have these tiny microscopic machines called Nanites in your bloodstream that allows you to build these machines?" Sienna asked the 2 Heroes, making sure she has answered everything right.

"Yes, Vergil mentioned a sponsor when I try to look inside his mind. I was completely blocked until I think Nightmare might've had a hand in this, but why? 'Cause I don't know. Now, tell me does the name Salem ring a bell?" Ben asked, the High Leader of the White Fang.

"Yes, I have heard that name before since Adam has mentioned it a few times." Sienna replied, narrowing her eyes at the name.

"I think Adam and Salem might have had a hand in this. Until we know for sure, I want you to keep an eye on him. I can't read his memories without turning tangible and leaving myself completely defenseless. If you find out that he is behind this, don't do anything, but call us." Ben explained, receiving a nod from the Bengal Tiger Faunus.

"Very well, but how will I get into contact with you two?" Sienna asked.

"Use this. It will call us through my Goggles and his Watch." Rex explained, handing her a modified version of the Plumber Badge just like Ironwood has.

"Thank you. Now if that is all, I will take my leave." Sienna replied, making her way to the door.

"Not just yet, there is one last thing I would like." Ben stated, pointing his watch towards her.

"You want me to allow you to scan my DNA?" Sienna asked, shocked that Ben wants to scan her DNA and add it to his watch.

"It would help me understand her biology if something were to happen, while I can ask Blake, I doubt it would be the same due to being a different sub species." Ben explained.

"Fine, but what do I do?" Sienna asked, honestly a little curious about how it works.

"Just put your hand on the dial and it will scan." Ben explained, pointing his finger towards the dial with the Intergalactic Peace Symbol.

Hesitantly, Sienna reach towards the most powerful watch in existence as the Green Hourglass changed its color to Yellow, signifying that Scan Mode has been activated.

 _ **"Uncatalogued DNA detected!"** _the Ultimatrix exclaimed as the Dial popped up, revealing the Power Core as it began to scan the Bengal Tiger Faunus with a Yellow ray.

 _ **"Unknown DNA sample acquired. Scan complete. Faunus DNA scanned and Subspecies recognized. Bengal Tiger Faunus. Unlocked and available on Playlist 47."**_ the Ultimatrix responded as the hourglass symbol's color switched back from yellow to green.

"Now let's see what I look like and what I can do." Ben stated, moving to the right playlist.

Pushing down the faceplate, Ben transformed in a flash of green light.

In Ben's place was a 6ft 5in tall Bengal Tiger Faunus with Dark skin covered in Stripes and Scars alike as he wore no shirt, but he has studded shoulder plates and a metal gauntlet on his right arm. Connected to his shoulder plates was a Long Cape made from Siberian Tiger Fur that covers his whole body, concealing his Scarred Eight-Pack as he wore a brown-studded belt and a pair of purple slacks, along with Shaolin leg wraps.

His weapon of choice is a collapsible staff that could turn into multiple sets of nunchucks and a whip if used right.

His Faunus Heritage manifested itself in his dark golden eyes as his pupils narrowed into slits and protractable claws on both hands and feet along with a tail wrapped around his waist like a belt.

"TIGER CLAW!" The now Bengal Tiger Faunus named Tiger Claw screamed, adding a Very loud Tiger Roar.

"Despite the fact this is the third time I've seen it happen, I still can't believe a Human can become a Faunus." Sienna stated in complete awe.

"It's a little weird at first, but you'll get used to it, now let's see what I can do." Tiger Claw replied, beginning to see what his new weapon can do.

Swinging his staff around, Tiger Claw gently managed to not hit anything as he noticed a few buttons on his weapon. Deciding to push one, it caused his staff to split apart into two with a very strong chain connecting them.

"Collapsible staff - Nice!" Rex commented, looking at the weapon.

"And with these Claws, it will make kicking and scratching much more devastating." Tiger Claw added, grinning ear to ear.

"Now if that is everything, I must go now and thank you boys for taking care of my nieces." Sienna said, walking away to the door.

"So, how are we going to tell our new Daughters about where we come from and how do we make sure they won't tell anyone?" Rex asked his fellow Hero.

"We'll tell them when we are absolutely sure they won't tell anyone." Tiger Claw replied before changing back.

"Now I think it's time to celebrate with our new daughters." Rex stated.

"I agree, now let's go celebrate." Ben replied, smiling at the thought of spending time with his new daughter and niece.

The future looks bright for the new family as things were really looking up after such a dark moment, but like all good moments, they will come to an end for no one can protect what will happen on Friday.

* * *

 **Omake: Blake's Revenge: A Ninjas of Love.**

It was a clear dark night as the shattered moon was full.

 **(Or what counted as a Full moon in this world.)**

Right now, "Black Cat" and "Catwoman" were walking through the hall of Beacon, planning on having fun with their boyfriends as they were still thinking that Blake is just all talk.

Still thinking that she is all talk, they never noticed the glowing Amber Eyes narrowing towards them before she smirked, raising and throwing blow darts towards them, knocking them out before they knew what happened.

Still smirking, she raced over to the 2 Cat Burglars, snatching them before anyone ever came in the hallway, never being seen once.

 _'All according to plan. Now I just need one more person.'_ the unknown attacker thought, ready to execute her master plan.

 **In Team 10's dorm.**

In Team 10's Room, Ben had fallen asleep at his Desk working on paperwork so Kitty can go to Dream Land Academy.

Still Smirking, the unknown assailant came out of the shadows to reveal that she was Blake Belladonna, wearing a white sleeveless, high-collared qipao dress with red trimmings and a Black Flame pattern on the left, tied with a Maroon obi. Underneath, she has fishnet leg stockings and black high-heeled boots. She wears a pair of black gloves with some claws and her usual Black Ribbon tied into her Black Bow, and she also wears a pair of Black Strong Ribbons around her wrist.

On her waist, she has a pair of combat pants which has pouches for Shurikens, Kunais, Ninja wires, and a large pouch with Yang's and Ruby's Spell Books.

Carefully, she moved her hand over towards his gauntlet watch and activated the dial as it popped up, revealing the green hologram of an alien on the top of the Green Hourglass symbol as she began turning it, cycling through the playlists/holograms until she found the right one that was her perfect for her plan.

Gently pushing down the Ultimatrix Power Core/Dial, Ninja Blake covered her eyes from the bright Emerald Green Flash as in Ben's place was the greatest Cat related **(In her opinion)** Faunus transformation: Shadow Cat.

Shaking him awake, Ninja Blake received no response,no matter how roughly she shook him, quickly started to get annoyed until she had an idea.

"NO! DON'T EAT YANG'S COOKING, KIRBY!" Ninja Blake shouted, causing Shadow Cat to jump up with a panicked and horrified expression.

"NO! KIRBY, DON'T EAT YANG'S TERRIBLE COOKING!" Shadow Cat screamed, not seeing his girlfriend's terrible cooking, but only seeing her amused Cat Faunus partner.

"Senpai, why did you wake me up and turned me into Shadow Cat?" Shadow Cat asked, once again sounding like a Anime Cat.

"I need your help to pay back Ruby and Yang for offending Cat Faunus everywhere." Ninja Blake explained, hoping that he can help her.

"I'm not helping get revenge, Nya." Shadow Cat replied with a Cat sound and angry that she managed to transform him into his Cat Faunus form while he was asleep.

"But you can become a Cat Faunus like me. Don't do it for me, do it for all the Faunus they have offended, think about about the children." Ninja Blake stated, really putting it on thick, much to his amusement.

"I'm still not going to help y-." Shadow Cat began before Ninja Blake cut him off by placing her index finger on his lips as she began to manipulate him.

"If you help, I'll ask my mom to make you her Fish Castle Roll Surprise." Ninja Blake offered, knowing that no Cat Faunus can resist the thought of Fish as she removed her index finger.

"Yay! Let's go, Senpai! Nya!" Shadow Cat exclaimed before he remembered this form's weakness.

"Fine, but only if you will promise that no one will pet my ears." Shadow Cat replied, feeling embarrassed about it.

"Don't worry, I know how sensitive these Ears can be, I won't touch them." Ninja Blake stated, feeling his pain.

"So how do we pay them back?" Shadow Cat asked curiously.

"I have them tied up in the Emerald Forest with their Aura cuffs that they used on you and Rex… But where did they get those cuffs anyway? That's only supposed to be used by professiona Huntsmen." Ninja Blake asked her fellow Cat Faunus.

"I don't know and I don't think I want to know." Shadow Cat replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ok… now follow me." Ninja Blake replied, opening the window and using her sword in it's Chain Scythe mode and started jumping towards the Emerald Forest while Shadow Cat glided down with his cape.

 **In the Emerald Forest.**

In the Emerald Forest, "Black Cat" and "Catwoman" were knocked out and tied up in the area that Ruby dressed up as "Jessie Voorhees" with the Aura Cuffs, restricting their movements even more.

After untying them and releasing the cuffs, Blake splashed the two unconscious girls with a bucket of water over them waking them up.

"Who, What, When?" "Catwoman" asked confusedly.

"Where are we?" "Black Cat" asked, confused until she saw Blake holding a bucket smirking while Ben as Shadow Cat just looked embarrassed to see his girlfriend wearing her tight leather outfit hug her wet body, making it even tighter.

"What's going on?" "Black Cat" asked, wondering what is going on.

"We're here to hunt you down and will show you why you should never dress up like Cat Burglars and pretend to be Cats." Ninja Blake replied, adding a glare showing she is still mad about the Black Cat and Catwoman cosplays.

"C'mon on! Can't we let bygones be bygones and just forget about this?" "Catwoman" asked, trying to reason with her Cat Faunus teammate.

"Sorry Ruby, but Blake Senpai won't allow that." Shadow Cat replied to the Red Reaper.

"But maybe you could… Let me go." "Black Cat" said to her boyfriend.

"Sorry Yang, but Senpai has promised me Fish Castle Roll if I help." Shadow Cat replied, drooling at the thought.

 _'Stupid Cat genes! Just wait until I get out of here!'_ Yang thought, making some mental notes to get revenge on Blake for manipulating Ben to go Shadow Cat.

"We'll give you a five minute head start so start running." Ninja Blake stated, disappearing in a smoke bomb with Shadow Cat.

Looking around, the two cosplayers saw no sign of their teammate or boyfriend as they carefully made their way out of the abandoned Camp grounds, seeing no sign of either Ninja Cat Faunus.

"Yang, I'm Worried. What is Blake going to do to us?" Ruby asked, worried that Blake would do something sinister to her and Yang.

"I doubt she will do anything permanent and Ben won't do anything too bad." Yang replied, casually walking through the Emerald Forest until she landed on a trip wire, releasing a wave of flying shurikens.

Ruby quickly pulled her older sister away before she became a living dartboard, unfortunately pulling too hard, causing them to step on a pressure plate, releasing a bunch of paint all over them.

"What were you saying about nothing permanent?" Ruby asked as she was covered in paint.

"Just you wait, Blake, until I get my hands on you!" Yang shouted, earning mocking laughter in return.

Now fully running up, the two began to make their way out of the Emerald Forest, encountering some very creative traps such as a pit of feral cats hyped up on catnip, releasing a net fall of a barbecue sauce covered to meet only to be chased by wolves and Zwei, **(where did he come from no one knows)** and finally running from a pack of caged Ursa Grimm Minor's.

"Where did she get the cages and the rest of the stuff?" Ruby asked, feeling out of breath.

"I take back what I said. Blake is the True Ninja of the school." Yang replied as she was also out of breath.

"How long do you think she's been planning this?" Ruby asked.

"Probably since she found out that we did this, but maybe if we tell her, we'll never do it again and she'll leave us alone." Yang suggested.

"You're right. If you promise to never do this again, I'll promise to not be sadistic when I do this." Ninja Blake replied as she was right above them, reading a book casually while Shadow Cat was just eating fish.

"Hi, Yang, sorry about all that. I managed to convince her to not use a Death Stalker." Shadow Cat greeted, enjoying his fish that his Senpai gave him.

"How did you build all of them so fast?" Ruby asked the two Cat Faunus.

"Senpai is very good at making traps." Shadow Cat replied, dropping down with Blake as they smiled at the half-sister's annoyed looks.

"Remember, if you break your promise, I won't hold back on my traps." Blake stated, smiling at there Glares.

Smiling, Ben helped his girlfriend and her sister off the ground as well as giving them their Spell Books back.

It seem like nothing else could go wrong until Ninja Blake tripped over a tree root and landing on Shadow Cat's body, where their lips combined right in front of his girlfriend and her partner.

Separating quickly, the two slowly turned towards Yang as they see her as her Lilac Eyes were glowing Red with Rage as she changed into her "Zatanna Zatara" cosplay outfit with her Magic Spell Book.

"You got 5 seconds to run before I hunt you down." Yang said as her eyes were glowing with Magic due to her Spell Book.

Not needing to be told twice, the B in Team RWBY quickly began to run away from her extremely jealous partner, not wanting to take any chances while she has access to magic.

"Yang, let it go, it was an accident." Shadow Cat reasoned, hoping she won't turn around and punish him for some reason.

"Do you want to join her punishment?" Yang asked, making him shake his head "No" while she gave chase.

 **In Kirby's room.**

"You managed to elude me for 1 hour, but I caught you in the end. So, let's see what I'm going to do." Yang said to a tied up and gagged Ninja Blake as she went through her Spell Book until she found the most perfect spell of all in one of her pages.

"Since you like fish so much, I thought you should become one. PISCIFORS!" Yang shouted, pointing her Magic Wand at Ninja Blake as she turned her into a goldfish with her black bow.

 **(How it has not fallen off her head she will never know.)**

"It's a good thing I was planning on getting Kirby a fish anyway. Don't worry, you won't be like this for long just… Forever." Yang putting her partner into a fishbowl already filled with water.

Before Goldfish Blake could even tap on the glass to show her displeasure, Kirby came in looking sad.

"Hello, Kirby, I got you a pet fish." Yang said, putting a smile on her son's face.

"Yay! I'm going to call you Mr. Fishy." Kirby cheered, earning a giggle from his mom.

"It's a girl, Kirby." Yang replied, handing him some fish food.

"Oh, ok! Here you go!" Kirby said, pouring some fish food into the bowl while the Goldfish continued to tap on the glass.

 ***Goldfish Sounds and Glass tapping*** **("Kirby, have your mom turned me back now! I'm supposed to eat fish, not be a fish.")** Goldfish Blake stated, not that anyone can understand Her.

"Mommy, where is Auntie Blake? She promised to read me a story!" Kirby whined, making her feel bad.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll go get her. You just stay here while I go get her and show her your fish." Yang replied, taking Goldfish Blake outside and changing her back.

"I'm sorry I turned you into a fish, I didn't mean to let my jealousy take over." Yang replied, seeing the glare that she was getting.

"Well, what are you gonna do now that he thinks he now has a pet named Mrs. Fishy?" Blake asked.

"Don't worry. I'll think of something, but in the meantime, your godson wants a story." Yang replied.

"Fine, but remember, this is not over." Blake stated, going back into Kirby's room.

* * *

 **BGM - Armed and Ready (feat. Casey Lee Williams) - RWBY: Volume 4 Soundtrack (2017)**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. So, I can't believe that mean and Rex just adopted two of Sienna Khan's nieces after Crystal** **sacrificed herself to protect them from Vergil. Even though Crystal is gone, she'll always live on in Kitty and Rogue's hearts, I also can't believe that they accepted us as their new daddies and our girlfriends as their new mothers. Looks like our family is growing stronger and it's time to celebrate! Welcome to our family, Kitty and Rogue.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien...**

 **A Mother's Return**

 **Alpha: Hello again, Brother. You will give me the Omega-1 Nanite or the girl here dies.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Well another chapter done. Well readers, Kitty and Rogue are officially adopted by our two Heroes and their girlfriends. Now Kitty and Laura will be able to have a new family that will care for them and will be raise like one of their own. Well, tune in next time for Issue 7 where we go onto a combined Canon episodes: "A Minor Hiccup" & "Painting the Town" where Team RWBY, Ben, Rex, and possibly Gwen and Kevin will help to defeat the Alpha Nanite who possessed the Prototype Atlesian Paladin-290 instead of Roman Torchwick piloting it like in Canon as Roman is arrested in Ironwood's Custody and who is the Mother I'm talking about returning? Well, you'll have to find out so Peace!**


	37. V2 I7: A Mother's Return

Volume 2 Issue 7: A Mother's Return

 **Beacon Academy**

It has been a week since the small family got even bigger, and the news spread like wild fire.

Most of the racist idiots **(except Cardin who was afraid that his Mom would try and "talk" to him some more… for now.)** immediately tried to pick on Kitty only to meet with the large group consisted of Team 10, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, and Neptune with Sun.

Kirby adored having a big sister **(Forgetting that biologically he is far older than her, but technically his age is the equivalent of a 2 year old Human Child)** to play with and a new cousin to read him stories.

When Kali heard the news, **(How did she find out? No one knows...)** she immediately got on a ship and brought presents for the new grandkids **(In her eyes.)** where they finally brought up the question.

* * *

 ** _Flashback: Kali Belldonna spoiling her new Grandkids._**

 _"MOM! STOP SPOILING THEM, THAT'S MY JOB!" Blake whined, jealous that she wanted to spoil them._

 _"I'll stop when you give me grandbabies." Kali replied to her daughter._

 _"This is nice and all, but… WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Yang demanded, glaring at the Cat Faunus Mom of her partner._

 _"I'm spoiling my grandkids." Kali replied, not at all afraid of Yang's anger._

 _"What do you mean your grandkids?" Ben asked._

 _"Well Kitty and Kirby are now adopted siblings and Rouge is Kitty's twin, Kara is Kirby's Cousin, and Blake is Kirby and Kitty's Godmother, meaning that would technically make me their grandmother." Kali explained, pointing out the facts._

 _"She does have a point, you can't argue with that kind of logic." Weiss added, agreeing with their Faunus teammate's mother._

 _"So do we call you Grandma?" Kitty asked, looking at her technically adopted Faunus grandmother._

 _"Please don't encourage her." Yang whined with jealousy._

 _"You can call me that if you want; if you need to be, but you can call me Kali if that makes you more comfortable, but for now, I brought presents." Kali stated, holding up four bags one for each kid._

 _"Thank you, Miss Kali." Rouge replied._

 _"You didn't have to." Kara added, feeling appreciated by the Older Female Cat Faunus._

 _"But since you did, thank you." Kitty said with happiness._

 _Kali passed out each bag for the kids as they opened it up to reveal the contents. Inside were a book for Kara, a Scarf like Yang's for Kirby but Pink, a Princess crown For Laura, and a Wooden Sword for Kitty._

 _"It took me a while to get the scarf right for his size. Your aunt told me what you two like and I know you like to read. So all in all I think I did well." Kali explained, nodding her head and congratulating herself when she saw the happy smiles on all their faces._

 _"Thank you, Grandma Kali." Kirby replied, putting on his scarf which acted more as a bandanna for him as he then gave her a hug, much to his mom's annoyance._

 _"You're welcome, my cute Grandson... Now, Blake, it's your turn give me a cute grandchild 'cause I wanna spoil them." Kali stated, teasing her daughter in front of everyone._

 _"MOM!" Blake whined, her cheeks turning a dark red in embarrassment as her mom teased her._

 _"So when is their birthday?" Kali asked, looking at the parents of her new grandchildren._

 _"Kirby's is coming up in two weeks on the 29th." Ruby answered, knowing that she and the others are going to throw the best birthday ever for her nephew._

 _"Then I know what I will be doing on the 29th." Kali replied, much to Yang's displeasure._

 _'She is trying to steal my babies I know it!' Yang thought, rage and jealously filling her up._

 _"Yang, your jealousy showing again." Eva mocked in her child form which is visible to everyone except Kali._

 _"Shut it you! I know she's trying to steal them!" Yang retorted with a whisper to her son's Guardian Angel, unfortunately, Kali hearing hear due to her Enhanced Hearing via her Cat ears._

 _"Who is trying to steal who now?" the Cat Faunus mom asked, feeling confused of what Yang was talking about._

 _"Nothing! Don't worry about it." Yang replied, hoping that she doesn't know and find out that she is talking to Kirby's Guardian Angel._

 _'I got my eyes on you, baby stealer!' Yang thought, glaring at Kali with Rage and Jealousy once again._

 _"Ben, I think we need to increase her visits to the counselor... and find one that won't quit after the first session." Eva suggested to the Human Shapeshifter._

 _'Good luck with that, every woman is trying to steal my babies, I just know it!' Yang thought, knowing that it might actually happen._

 ** _Flashback ends_**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

 **Beacon Lecture Hall**

Weiss was patiently waiting out the minute left on her holographic clock displayed from her desk in the classroom of Professor Peter Port as he is talking about something from his youth that no one was really paying attention to not even Weiss herself as Jaune slides up next to Weiss once again trying to ask her out.

"So Weiss, you know uh, I was thinking that after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat?" the delusional Blonde Knight of Team JNPR asked before turning towards Port to see if he was looking their way before turning back.

"And, uh um, I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie, if you wanna make the trip to Vale. I hear it's awesome." Jaune explained, pausing as his words are having no effect on her cold heart.

"Aaaand maybe after that, we could study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm, uh... Y'know." Jaune added, finally at his most desperate stage.

Finally, the clock in front of Weiss gives a shrill beep as it changes from 3:59 to 4:00, and she dismisses it with a wave of her hand while Port is temporarily unaware of the bell ringing still in the middle of his class.

"And then I— Oh." Professor Port said as he straightens his stance as the students start to leave. "Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time!" Port stated as his class ended.

Jaune groaned in his head watching Weiss as she packs up her stuff.

"Weiss? Did you hear me?" Jaune asked, hoping for a yes.

"No, no, no, yes." Weiss replied, not even looking at him, causing him to groan and facepalm.

Team RWBY and Team 10 were walking by, feeling a little bad out for the Blonde Knight of Team JNPR.

"Maybe one day, Jaune." Gwen encouraged the Blonde Knight of Team JNPR.

"Are you sure both of you don't want to help?" Rex asked his two other teammates.

"We're sure, someone needs to look after the kids." Kevin replied, knowing that he and Gwen will watch them.

"Alright if you're sure." Ben added as he and Rex were going to get ready.

* * *

 **In Team RWBY's Dorm Room.**

Inside Team RWBY's dorm room we see a closeup of Ruby's hands as she straps the red laces of her shoes. Switch to a closeup of Weiss' hand gripping the handle of Myrtenaster strapped to her side. Switch to a closeup of Yang's Ember Celica over her left forearm as she slides the chamber. Switch to a closeup of Blake tightening the black ribbons around her arms. Switch to full view of Team RWBY's preparations, revealing their alternate outfits.

Weiss's new outfit consists of a white, double-breasted jacket with black piping, cuffs and buttons over a white, pleated full skirt with black lace trim. She also wears a pair of white, thigh high boots with black heels and lace-topped black stockings.

This is her outfit called SnowPea, a gift from her older sister, Winter Schnee.

Blake's outfit consists of a white, v-neck, zip-up crop shirt with a black hem and three-quarter sleeves. Her emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She wears black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg and a black belt.

Attached to the rear of the belt is a black piece of fabric that covers her from hip to hip. Underneath this is a longer, translucent, purple piece of fabric. She also wears black high-heel boots with two straps and buckles and purple undersoles, reaching to mid-calf. She retains the black ribbons on her forearms and her black bow.

This outfit is called Intruder, this outfit like Weiss's was a gift from her Mom.

Yang and Ruby wore there outfits that they used for their first date with their boyfriends called Hunter and Slayer.

"I thought that class would never end." Blake said, tightening her ribbons more.

"Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation _begins!_ " Ruby stated excitedly, jumping off the bunk bed, much to her partner's displeasure.

"I'm glad to see we're taking this _so_ seriously." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Hey, we've got a plan! That's... moderately serious." Yang added, grinning with her own sense of humor.

"Speaking of which where is Ben and Rex? They're supposed to help us with this." Blake asked her teammates, knowing that the two boys of Team 10 decided to help them out.

"They're getting dressed." Ruby replied, knowing that her boyfriend and his partner were getting dressed in their mission outfits.

Right as she finished her sentence, the door opened up to reveal the boys wearing their new outfits.

Rex wore a outfit that consists of a light grey undershirt, a simple black hoodie with a red interior, a dark olive jacket with a protruding collar, black fingerless gloves, a brown leather belt, dark blue jeans and combat boots.

This is the Virus outfit. It looks like a normal Jacket, but it's, in fact, made from Ultimate Spidermonkey's Webs with some material that is almost bulletproof made it from the help of Caesar.

Ben wore his Mission outfit that he got for his late Birthday that he calls Invaders.

 **(I can't think of a better name either that or infiltrator what do you think?)**

"Nice outfits, I see we're not the only ones mixing it up a bit." Yang stated, complimenting her and Ruby's boyfriends outfits especially Ben's as it was made with the help of her and Coco.

"It's nice to change from our usual jackets and what not." Rex replied, already liking his new style.

"I agree with that! Now, everyone remember their roles?" Ruby asked her allies.

"You, Rex, and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem and Rex can easily find things if we don't get the documents we're looking for." Weiss explained, standing up from her bed.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If Ben and I can get in, we can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake said next as she knew Ben could transform into one of his Faunus forms to infiltrate the faction meeting along with her.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows _everything_ going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be _too_ hard..." Yang explained, trailing off at the end.

"This old Friend would not happen to be Junior would it?" Ben asked, getting a strong silence in return.

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!" Ruby exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Sun exclaimed, hanging upside down with his tail from their window, catching everyone by surprise.

"Sun!" Blake screamed, surprised as everyone jumped back.

"How did you get up there?" Ben asked, taking the words right out of his girlfriend's mouth.

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time." Sun replied casually.

"You do _what?!_ " Weiss asked, scowling and thinking that the Monkey Faunus is a Peeping Tom.

"I climb trees all the time!" Sun clarified, flipping over before asking his question.

"So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" Sun asked, even though Torchwick is still in prison, his associates in the White Fang are still out there.

" _We_ are going to investigate the situation... as a _team_. Blake explained, stepping forward and looking him in the eyes.

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby stated, not wanting the Monkey Faunus to get involved in this sort of thing.

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" Sun replied, gesturing towards the window, causing their eyes to widen.

The girls and boys lean out the window on top of one another cartoon-style with there heads above each other to see the aforementioned teammate of Sun's standing outside, cool as can be.

"'Sup?" Neptune asked, trying to not look down.

"How did you even get up here?" Rex asked, taking the words right out of his girlfriend's mouth.

"I have my ways." Neptune replied, sounding mysterious as the camera pans out to reveal that he is standing on a very thin ledge circling the building under the windows.

"Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, _really_ high up right now." Neptune asked nervously, since he was a on like the fifth floor.

Inside the dorm room, the group are standing in a circle as Ruby lays down the new plan try to compensate for everyone.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss and Rex; Sun, you can go with Blake and Ben." Ruby stated as she pushes Neptune past Weiss who slips her a wink. Weiss looks mildly shocked, but then comes to her senses quickly.

"And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?" Ruby asked, seemingly ignoring Weiss's less than amused expression.

"Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister." Weiss suggested, trying to be with her Crush as Ruby pushed Neptune, who is stiff as a board, up next to Yang.

When she is done pushing him, he rocks back and fourth looking nervous as Yang put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from rocking.

"But, Weiss, who would go with you, then?" Ruby asked, honestly curious of who Weiss is going to go with.

"Well... I guess Neptune could come with me." Weiss suggested, causing Neptune to put on a suave look and points at Weiss as the team leader cracks up.

"Hahaha, nah!" Ruby replied, laughing while her boyfriend as they just chuckled at Weiss's less than amused face as she is powerless to stop Ruby from pulling her by the back out the door she sticks her arms out fruitlessly trying to get back to Neptune.

"Now that they're gone. Sun, how well do you trust Neptune?" Ben asked seriously.

"He's my best friend and I would trust him with my very life and more." Sun replied to the Ultimatrix-bearer.

"Good, because you know about the weird things that happened to us and I assume you heard everything." Ben stated, knowing that Sun is quite the eavesdropper.

"Yes we did, I don't mean to pry but how are you going to get in to a White Fang meeting without being seen or heard? With that many in the room you would be heard easily." Neptune asked, wondering how Ben can infiltrate a meeting of Faunus terrorists or misguided Faunus in Blake's words.

"Because I can become." Ben began, changing into Tiger Claw and surprising him.

"A Faunus. If you tell no one about this, I will explain everything. Just remember: If you tell someone, you won't be able to be with Kirby or Kara." Tiger Claw stated, glaring at him and possibly making mental note to use his Andromeda Alien, Water Hazard, on him as he knows Neptune is Aquaphobic or Fear of Water.

"I promise not to tell anyone." Neptune replied, feeling a little nervous with the glare he's getting.

"Good. Now remember I can read your mind, and Sun told me about your fear so I can make you live a nightmare filled with nothing, but your greatest fear." Tiger Claw added, lying through his teeth and knowing that he can make Neptune's nightmare of him being doused by Water Hazard's water blasts or drowning in Remnant's ocean like Jason Voorhees drowning in Camp Crystal Lake.

"Now there is no need to go _that_ far." Neptune stated, hoping to never live a nightmare filled with Water.

"Good. Now Sun, Blake, let's go." Ben stated, jumping out the window and changing into StinkFly.

"I know it stinks, but you'll have to bear with it for a while." StinkFly stated as he began to carry the 2 Faunus to the location of the White Fang meeting.

* * *

 **Beacon Tower**

 **At the Cross Continental Transmit System or CCT/CCTS.**

The Cross Continental Transmission System or the CCT what's the site to be held for a first time visitor.

With its extremely large or courtyard with the symbol of a Beacon in the center surrounded by a four miniature pools are in the shape of a square surrounding it.

The building itself was an extremely large tower rivaling that of Beacon with the same architect having clearly designed it with a single goal of constructing a building that would last for generations to come.

"Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!" Ruby exclaimed, excited to see one of the largest towers.

"It is pretty impressive actually." Rex added, awed by this universe's technology.

"You should see the one in Atlas." Weiss stated with pride.

"That was the _first_ one right?" Rex asked, once again taking the words right of his girlfriend's mouth.

"Correct. Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War." Weiss explained, once again proud of her home kingdom's accomplishments.

"Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!" Ruby said, acting all high and mighty as she snorted into her hands at Weiss's frown.

"Don't talk to me, peasants, I'm Weiss Schnee and I'm too important for any lonely commoners to talk to me." Rex added in a mock tone, making her frown even more.

"I don't sound like that. And, don't be a pest! Besides, the only reason _we're_ here is because you like the tower so much! We could have just as easily made a call from the library!" Weiss replied, annoyed by Ruby and her boyfriend's childish insults.

"I know, but it's so _coool!_ Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!" Ruby exclaimed as she grabs her Scroll from a pocket on her clothes, but in her excitement, the device is launched from her hands, bouncing along the pavement until it lands at Penny's feet.

"Oh! You Dropped this." Penny said, picking up the Scroll and extends towards the clumsy teen.

"Penny?" Ruby asked, shocked because it has nearly been three months since they last saw her after the Battle at the docks in Vale.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!" Rex added, taking the words right out of Ruby's mouth again and making Penny nervous.

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused." Penny lied, causing her to hiccup, and throwing the Scroll into Ruby's hands.

"Uh... I've got to go!" Penny added, walking away quickly and hopefully she and Rex don't find out her secret.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked, a little weirded out more than usual with Penny.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ruby replied as she started walking in Penny's direction as she shouts back to her partner and Boyfriend.

"You go make your call! I'll meet up with you two later!" Ruby shouted, walking towards the secret Android.

"Ruby, wait!" Weiss shouted in a futility of stopping her teammate as she lowers her hand and sighed, knowing that there's nothing she can do to stop her.

"Let's just go, there's something that I need from my company anyway." Rex stated, knowing that trying to stop his girlfriend is like trying to stop the sun from setting.

* * *

 **City of Vale**

 **With Ruby.**

"Penny! Where have you _been_? It's been months! Kirby has been worried about you." Ruby asked as she descends the steps until she gets in front of the non-eccentric redhead.

"There seems to be a... misunderstanding." Penny replied, feeling worse than she already does especially when she learned that Kirby was worried.

"What?" Ruby asked as Penny continues to walk away, causing Ruby to slide down the rail next to her.

"Penny... Is everything okay?" Ruby asked as Penny continues forward without reaction until Ruby grabbed her by the arm finally making her stop and listen.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me! Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night! Please... As a friend." Ruby asked, wanting to do everything in her power to help people.

Sighing and realizing that her first friend will not give up no matter what she says, she started to glance to her sides swiftly before she walks over to Ruby's side and leans in close.

"It isn't safe to talk here." Penny stated as she looks around suspiciously, much to Ruby's confusion.

* * *

 **Inside the CCTS of Beacon Tower**

 **With Weiss and Rex.**

Weiss and Rex were walking through the grand, glowing lobby of the tower with pride, avoiding the central terminal and heading straight for the elevator doors, which slide open automatically and close when they are inside casing The voice of the CCT AI to come on line from a panel near the door.

 ** _"Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?"_** The CCT AI asked.

"We like to go to the communications room, please." Weiss replied politely.

 ** _"Absolutely. Could you please place your Scrolls on the terminal to verify your identities?"_** The CCT AI asked as the two pulled out their scrolls, putting them in the required panels.

 ** _"Perfect! Thank you, Miss Schnee and Mr. Salazar."_** the AI replied as the elevator began to go up as Weiss's expressions shifts from pleasant to serious.

Upon entering the room, four symbols are seen on a computer - twin axes and wreaths for Vale, three flying swords pointing down for Valco, a spear and shield inside a fragmented circle for Atlas, and a precise winged shape for Mistral.

The two walked up to the front desk where a holographic secretary appears in the seat.

 ** _"Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?"_ **The secretary asked in a polite manner.

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas." Weiss replied.

"And I need to make a call to Heroes United: Dust and Shipping Company Headquarters in Patch." Rex added.

 ** _"Absolutely. If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through to Schnee Headquarters, for Heroes United: Dust and Shipping Company Headquarters, head to terminal 6."_** The Holographic secretary explained with her directions.

"Thank you!" The two Huntsmen-in-training replied.

Weiss smiles and nods before walking over to her assigned cubicle-like computer, passing a few Beacon students in uniform - one of which is talking to her mother and asking how things are going back in Signal Academy. She sits at her own display, taking a deep, unhappy breath to prepare for the call ahead. The face of a short-haired brunette appears on the monitor with the Schnee snowflake rotating behind her.

 ** _"Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter and Mother might be here as well."_** The terminal operator asked the Schnee Heiress.

"No, thank you! I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list." Weiss replied as she produces her Scroll, placing it into a slot on the keyboard, creating a series of noises as the Operator looks at the data from her side of the screen.

 _ **"I see. If you don't mind... what may I ask is this for?"** _The operator asked, looking a little nervous.

"School project." Weiss replied, without missing a beat.

 ** _"Um... There are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am."_** The operator stated nervously.

"Well then, I'll be sure to take extra care of them." Weiss replied.

 ** _"Right... Very well The data is being transferred to your Scroll now."_** The operator explained, typing a few things on her computer.

"Wonderful! That will be all, then." Weiss replied with a smile.

 ** _"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?"_** The operator asked, causing Weiss to lose her smile, but quickly replaces it.

"Yes, I'm sure." Weiss replied, trying to not growl at the operator.

 ** _"Well, then... Have a nice day!"_** The Operator replied as the call is dropped, and so too is Weiss's happy act, seen in the screen's reflection.

Quickly getting over it, she walked towards terminal 6 to see Rex talking to Caeser about his new weapon.

"Are you sure it will work? Since coming here, I have had far too many times where my Builds are too big." Rex asked his brother.

"Yes. With the help of Max, Azmuth, and Eunice, we managed to incorporate Galvan technology with designs from here to make it. We also managed to partially get Azmuth's teleportation technology to only teleport inorganic things. Just say the word and I will send it two you now." Caeser explained to his younger brother.

"Go ahead and send it. I want to have something just in case." Rex replied.

"Sending it now. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back trying to make smoothies without a blender." Caesar stated, knowing that his brother's partner likes those frozen drinks.

"Don't tell Ben that." Rex added as the screen went off.

Right as the screen went dark, a flash of light appear next to the screen signaling that something was about to be teleported.

When it died down, the object revealed to be a blaster that looked more like a handheld vacuum cleaner than anything else, it was tan in color for the main body but a Dark Blue or Black for its handle. After much arguing and convincing they had Rex's gear symbol instead of the Ultimatrix Symbol or Intergalactic Symbol for Peace after learning that Ben won't use it since he has his sword/flare gun/grappling hook/cane.

This is the "Proto-Tool" or the "Rex-Tool" that he calls it, is the same weapon that Ruby and Ben had been working on until the others came to this universe, making its production go by faster.

The Proto-Tool is a high tech multi-functional weapon that can turn into a blaster, power sword, quantum staff, bow, grappler, shield, fishing pole, and numerous other equipment.

Ruby and Ben both stated that with the help of her weapon making skills, his smartest aliens: Grey Matter, Brainstorm, Jury Rigg, and Upgrade, his Grandpa Max, Azmuth, Eunice, and Caesar, they were able to make this weapon an extremely complex device and the most versatile tech in the known multiverse with Plumber and Galvan Technology from Ben's Universe, Technology from Rex's Universe, and with Ruby making the weapon able to use any type of Dust in any of its functions including its gun/blaster function.

Only those who are familiar with Plumber and Galvan Technology from Ben's Universe and Technology from Rex's Universe are able to wield it, but with the features of firing with any types of Dust added by Ruby makes it more complicated to use.

When not in use or on standby, Rex would sometimes wears the Proto-Tool/Rex-Tool on his left shoulder and not just inside his jacket whenever he feels like it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Weiss asked, looking at the new weapon that Ruby and Ben build with the help of Max, Azmuth, Eunice, and Caesar.

"Yep, this is my new weapon in case my Builds are too big… Again." Rex explained, knowing that this new weapon will suit him.

"Let's go ahead and head towards Yang after we find Ruby." Weiss stated to the Human EVO.

"Right. I'm just glad that this thing is small enough to hide in this jacket and has a clip for this." Rex putting his new Weapon in his jacket.

* * *

 **City of Vale**

 **With Ruby and Penny.**

Penny stands alone near a two-story building with patio furniture and she is looking around nervously when a hand grabs her shoulder, causing her to jump. She turns to see Ruby grinning. She smiles in return before they began to walk down the side walk.

"I wish I could help you, Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men." Penny stated, wishing that she could help some more.

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together, I went looking for you, but I couldn't find you anywhere. It's like you just you just disappeared! Were you kidnapped?" Ruby asked, hoping that's not the case.

"Oh, no! Nothing like that!" Penny replied, assuring that she wasn't kidnapped.

"Then where _did_ you go?" Ruby asked, honestly curious.

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but... You have to understand, my father loves me very much; he just worries a lot." Penny explained, remembering all the times her father tries to keep her out of trouble.

"Believe me, I know the feeling. But why not let us know you were okay?" Ruby asked, feeling concerned for her new friend.

"I... was asked not to talk to you. Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Or Rex. And essentially Ben. Or Anybody, really." Penny replied sadly since she wants to have friends and be with the cute puffballs known as Kirby and Kara as she brings oranges for Kirby.

* * *

 **Team 10's Dorm Room**

 **With Kara, Kitty, Rogue, Kirby, Gwen, and Kevin.**

Everyone was sitting in the living room of Team 10's dorm room, watching a movie about "Robots in Disguise" as they can transform into vehicles ranging from Cars, Motorcycles, Trucks, Helicopters, Fighter Jets, etc.

 **(Jeez... Talk about Ironic)**

It was just getting to the climax of the movie when it was interrupted.

"I AM NOT CUTE!" Kara screamed for seemingly no reason.

"No one called you cute." Kitty replied in confusion.

"Besides it's dangerous to call you that." Rouge added, knowing that she and Kitty calls Kara adorable instead.

"I could feel someone calling me cute." Kara stated, narrowing her feminine blue eyes.

* * *

 **City of Vale**

 **Back with Ruby and Penny.**

"Was your dad that upset?" Ruby asked.

"No, it wasn't my father..." Penny began, but before she can continue, she and Ruby hear the sound of megaphones announcing something, turning around the corner to look at the platform in the center of a plaza where the holographic image of General James Ironwood is seen before six AK-130 Androids, who are in turn standing in front of two large metal storage cases with the spear-and-shield emblem on their doors.

"The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" the Holographic of James asked, pausing for the clapping of the gathered audience causes the drones to take a bow.

"But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200!" James explained, causing the doors to the cases roll up, and six new, bulkier, shinier automatons stand at attention before knocking their obsolete predecessors down to the applause of the watchers.

"Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary." James added, causing the robots to flex and pose as a demonstration.

"These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch." James explained, drawing the attention of everyone essentially Ruby.

"Ruby?" Penny asked nervously.

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!" James explained before his hologram was replaced with with the hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it.

"Now, we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!" James added over the speakers

"Whoa, that is so cool!" Ruby exclaimed, amazed by the giant suit.

"Ruby? Maybe we should go somewhere else." Penny suggested as two armored Atlesian Human soldiers see Penny, pointing her out and calling in backup.

Penny backs away and then breaks into a dead run, which snaps Ruby out of her weapon-awe-induced stupor.

"Penny! Wait! Where are you going?" Ruby asked before she turns to look back at the soldiers chasing after her friend, and realizing Penny's situation, swiftly follows her in an attempt to catch up down the winding alley.

"Down here! She went this way!" one soldier stated, giving chase.

Penny and Ruby run across the street with the soldiers following them, though a honking car nearly runs over one soldier he manages to brace his hands against the hood somehow stops the vehicle, and his partner runs along after the girls.

Ruby is still trying to catch up with Penny, but a high stack of crates on a flimsy support is easily cut down by Crescent Rose, causing a wooden avalanche of boxes to block the path. Seeing Penny right ahead of her, Ruby leaps into the air and lands on the alley wall, ricocheting off to grab Penny around the middle.

"This way!" Ruby stated as she grimaces at Penny's weight before the two disappear in a flash of red rose petals.

Ruby dashes away as fast as she can while carrying Penny, but the strain is too great, and they crash to the ground a short while later, with Ruby falling all the way into the street. She gets up slowly, and in her dazed state, she doesn't notice the large truck coming up from behind her until the honking is too late of a warning. She stands up just as she's about to be hit, but from out of nowhere, Penny pushes Ruby out of the way and holds her palms out.

In the split second where the two make contact, the ground beneath Penny cracks and crumbles into pieces, and the From Dust Till Dawn truck is lifted a little ways into the air by the girl's sheer strength. She puts it down, and the Shopkeep stares in awe at the crumples in his hood, just like the Huntress who got saved.

"Penny..?" Ruby asked, a little scared of her friends sheer strength.

"Are you okay?" Penny asked, getting a nod from the scared Shopkeeper as Penny backed away looking at Ruby's frightened expression then as the bystanders murmuring to each other in an attempt to understand what just happened. In her panic she runs from the Atlas soldiers who where still chasing her down and bumps into Ruby knocking the poor girl out of her stupor as her friend tries to get away again.

"Penny! Come back!" Ruby cried out as she starts going after Penny as the people look at the destruction Penny caused with her bare hands as the soldiers try and find they lost their target.

"Penny! Please! What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you do that?!" Ruby asked, feeling exasperated as she finally caught up to her scared friend.

"I-I can't! Everything's fine!" Penny lied before she starts to hiccup with each lie.

"I-I don't want to talk about it!" Penny added, hiccuping again as she lied.

"Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you!" Ruby stated, trying to convince Penny to let her help.

"No! No, no! You wouldn't understand..." Penny replied, backing away from the Red Rose Reaper.

"Let me try! You can trust me!" Ruby stated, a little annoyed with Penny's reluctance.

"You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?!" Penny asked, getting in Ruby's face.

"I promise." Ruby replied gently, so to not upset Penny.

"Ruby... I'm not a real girl." Penny explained after a few seconds.

Penny then shows Ruby the toll of stopping the truck that would have killed her: Parts of her palm's skin have ripped away, revealing the gray metal underneath. Penny stares sadly at Ruby's face, now completely astounded by her friend's secret.

"Oh." Was all Ruby could say as the realization came over her.

"Penny, I-I don't understand..." Ruby said, not understanding what is the big deal with having prosthetic arms.

"Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. I'm not real..." Penny explained as she turned her head to the side, sadly thinking that she will be rejected.

"Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?" Ruby replied, gently taking Penny's hands into her own.

"I don't... um..." Penny said before she leans in close to Ruby's face, "You're... taking this extraordinarily well." Penny added, feeling a little confused.

"You're not like those things we saw back there. You've got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it!" Ruby stated as she taps her chest with her pointer finger.

"Ooohh... oh Ruby!" Penny replied as she forces Ruby into a hug and shakes her back and forth, "You're the best friend anyone could have!" Penny shouted, crushing her with how tight she is squeezing.

"I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!" Ruby groaned while thinking, _'At least she is not as strong as Kara.'_ Ruby thought, hoping that she won't get a broken bone like when her daughter first hug her.

"Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you would love him!" Penny replied as she was back to her usual happy self.

"Wow. He built you all by himself?" Ruby asked as she giggled.

"Well, almost! He had some help from Mr. Ironwood." Penny explained.

"The General?! Wait... Is that why those soldiers were after you?" Ruby asked, as it now makes sense.

"They like to protect me, too!" Penny explained.

"You're really strong! Don't you think you can protect yourself?" Ruby asked as she scoffed.

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet... One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament." Penny explained, confusing Ruby for a moment.

"Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from _what_? We're in a time of peace!" Ruby replied

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said." Penny replied confusedly.

 _'He must be talking about Salem.'_ Ruby thought, before taking another look at Penny's ruined hands.

"Hold still! I'm going to fix your hands, but you must promise me something in return: Tell NO ONE especially the General about this!" Ruby stated seriously, not wanting Penny to tell the Atlesian General about how she fixed her artificial skin.

"I promise not to." Penny replied, assuring her best friend that she won't tell General Ironwood about how she got her artificial skin damaged on the palm of her robotic hands fixed.

Thankful that the secret android will now keep her secret, Ruby pulled out a book from her hidden pocket.

The book was Red and Black with a large Scattered Rose emblem on the center. It gave half an Aura of Mystery like a chest forgotten in the attic for a very long time.

This is Ruby's Spell book or Grimoire, a gift from Verdona and Gwen after she and Yang finished all the basics of learning magic under the tutelage of Ben's Human/Anodite Cousin and Anodite Grandmother.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long learning the basics of Magic from Ben's** **Universe.**_

 _"You two are real good at magic." Verdona complimented, dodging some basic stunners from Ruby while Gwen was blocking some blast of fire from Yang who seemed to really liked the elemental aspect of Magic._

 _"And we really like using Magic, it's great for fighting! Though I wonder, what would happen if we used it on some Grimm." Yang replied, wondering if it can be used to kill the Grimm._

 _"It's hard to say when it comes to fighting soulless monsters. And, COULD YOU STOP BLASTING FIRE AT ME!" Gwen shouted, annoyed by her cousin's girlfriend as she's starting to Yang is a Pyromaniac in Fire Magic._

 _"I could as soon as you admit defeat." Yang replied, grinning at her boyfriend's cousin._

 _"I think we're done for today. We have something special for the both of you." Verdona stated as the three powered down there magic._

 _"You two have done what most people take years to do. I don't know if it's because you have Aura, but it's spectacular! Both of you had managed to get the basics down in only a month! So, both me and Gwen made you these." Verdona explained, pulling out two square shaped packages for the two in their respective colors._

 _Feeling very began to tear open the wrapping to reveal that they were Spell Books that were perfect for fitting in their hidden pockets due to the book's ability to alter its size from pocket-sized to large._

 _Yang's Spell Book was a little bit larger than Ruby's filled with Elemental Magic and other things that the two can only Guess._

 _Yang's was a large Yellow and Black book with her Burning Heart emblem on the center like Ruby's Scatter Rose Emblem._

 _Ruby's, however, is only a little smaller than her half-sister's, but hers was mostly filled with different kinds of transformation spells that can turn in an object into mostly weapons and some Animals… and can Summon Cookies._

 _"Whoa, cool! But are you sure we can really have these?" Yang asked, remembering that Ben told her and her sister that Magic is not a toy._

 _"And can I summon Cookies?" Ruby added, causing everyone except for Verdona to sweat drop._

 _"Yes, you can summon cookies with the book, but you can only summon so many at one time per day. Maybe later I'll give you the one that allows you to some of them all the time when I'm sure you won't constantly eat them all." Verdona explained, causing Ruby to pout._

 _"You both can have access to my library, but just ask before taking anything out, there are plenty of things even I don't know what they do in there." Gwen added._

 ** _Flashback ends._**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

After earning their Spell books, they have mostly used it for playtime with their boyfriends mainly for cosplaying, but for the occasion they used to fix some of the damages they caused.

"Let's see if this works." Ruby said, pointing at Penny as she moved her left index finger into a upside down Lower case "E" saying the spell, "Reparo", causing her artificial skin to knit itself back to together until it looked like nothing ever happened.

Completely amazed by the magical act, Penny started in awe at her now fixed Hands, seeing no rips or tears and not even a wrinkle is seen.

Before Penny could ask or thank Ruby, they heard the Atlesian Human Soldiers were coming their way.

"Check down here!" one Atlesian Human Soldier commanded, running down the alleyway.

Thinking quickly, Penny grabbed Ruby by the shoulders and lifts her above her head effortlessly.

"You have to hide!" Penny stated, walking towards the dumpster.

"Penny, wait! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them! I can help you!" Ruby said before she was thrown in the trash and lifts the lid so she can still talk.

"It's okay, Ruby. They're not bad people; I just don't want to get you in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone else my secret. Okay?" Penny asked seriously.

"I promise." Ruby replied as she lowers her head into the garbage as the lid is put down, but she lifts it a little to peek at the scene outside.

"There she is!" one Atlas Soldier #1 stated.

"Sal-u-tations, officers!" Penny greeted pleasantly.

"Why were you running? And what happened to the other girl?" The second Atlas Human Soldier asked the hidden Android.

"What girl? I've been by myself all day!" Penny lied, causing her to hiccup.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene." Atlas Human Soldier #1 lectured.

"Are you ok?" the second Atlas Human Soldier asked in concern.

"Not even a scratch." Penny replied, showing her hands to the two Atlesian Human Soldiers.

"Your father will be glad to hear that." The first Atlas Human Soldier stated, relieved that Penny didn't get a scratch.

"Please, just come with us." The second Atlas Soldier stated, knowing that they're going to get it when they get back.

"Yes, sir!" Penny replied as she was escorted away as Ruby looks on in sadness... until a rat screeches from below her feet, causing the young Huntress to fall and close the lid on herself.

* * *

 **The Shady Part of the City of Vale**

 **With Yang and Neptune.**

In the ruined parts of Vale, the sound of an engine gets closer and closer until Bumblebee pulls into the street and stops just short of the camera, showing Yang Xiao Long behind the handlebars in her matching helmet.

Taking off the helmet, talking to someone off-screen as she gestures with her thumb to the music playing nearby.

"Come on, my friend's right in here!" Yang stated, getting off the bike to reveal Neptune sitting right behind her, hair and goggles messed up with a petrified expression of terror on his face.

"Cool…" a dizzy Neptune replied before he shakes his head, somehow perfectly fixing his appearance, and gets off the cycle, looking around worriedly.

"And where exactly is... here?" Neptune asked, completely ignored by the Blonde Brawler.

The music from Junior's Club gets louder once inside to show Junior behind the bar adjusting his cuffs as his Henchmen stock the bottles, carry boxes, and otherwise stand around on the dance floor, until...

"Hurry, close the door - she's coming!" a henchmen shouted as the two ran in, slamming the doors shut.

"What are you two idiots doing?!" Junior asked, walking out of the bar.

The Henchmen shouted incoherently until an explosion knocks them to the ground and forces the doors open, allowing a familiar face to walk in through the smoke.

"Guess who's back!" Yang shouted as she continues to smile and pose as eight guns are pointed in her face with an equal number of angry Henchmen behind them. Though this doesn't faze her, she stops and glares at the recording studio where the track is messing up until the frightened bear-headed DJ takes the needle off the record and retreats back under the table.

"Yeah, so could you define "friend" for me?" Neptune asked, appearing behind her.

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot." Junior commanded as he cut his way to the front, straightening his tie.

"Blondie, you're here! ...Why? And is your boyfriend here with you?" Junior asked nervously, not wanting his club to be destroyed for the third time.

"You still owe me a drink." Yang replied as she grabs Junior by the arm and drags him to the bar through the hired guns.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho, what a woman." Neptune said, starring lovestruck before he breaks from his lovestruck, staring to see the twins Melanie and Miltia Malachite standing beside him.

"'Sup?" Neptune asked with his signature grin.

"Whatever." The Twins replied in unison as they walk away with their noses in the air.

* * *

 **With Blake, Ben, and Sun.**

Meanwhile, Blake's fingers trace three scratch marks on a wall before peeking around its corner and seeing a pair of horned Faunus as they are ushered into a building by a bearded man.

She turns to Sun next to her.

"This is it." Blake stated.

"You sure?" Tiger Claw asked, earning a glare from the Cat ear girl.

"Y'know, we're just gonna take your word for it." Sun added, a little scared from her glare as she removed her bow.

The three began to walk inside the building to a hallway filled with cases, seeing another man announcing "New recruits, keep to the right!" at the young trio as they follow.

"I don't get it. If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?" Sun asked as he holds out the half-mask in his hand.

"The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters." Blake explained with her knowledge during her time in the White Fang.

"Grimm masks... That's kind of dark." Tiger Claw stated, making extra sure that the Ultimatrix Symbol on his chest won't be seen.

"So was the guy who started it." Blake replied, thinking about her former partner as she put on her mask.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you." Sun added as he followed the two.

The new recruits to the White Fang are moving in a line to the side of the stage, a mere few dozen compared to the hundreds of white-vested, black-hooded soldiers to their left and up above in the balconies. Blake, Ben and Sun look around themselves when they stop, and a fully-masked man with tattoos standing starts speaking before the large sheet emblazoned with the bloody wolf and claw marks.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!" The White Fang Lieutenant explained to his fellow Faunus brothers and sisters.

Right as he finished his sentence came out a very pale skin man as his eyes are light blue and constantly have a sickly gray tinting around them.

He wears wears three layers of clothes: a button-up white shirt with a protruding collar kept partially buttoned, a plain gray hoodie, and a black leather jacket with a red interior, two horizontal white lines on each sleeve, and a red tribal design on the back. On his lower body, he wears plain blue jeans and black shoes.

"What's a Human doing here?!" a Deer Faunus shouted, spreading the word Human out like it's poison.

"Who says I'm human?" The man asked as a horrifying sight for everyone especially the two students at Beacon.

The man opens his mouth as multiple sets of Red Nanites came out of every hole in his body including his eyes, causing blood to spill everywhere like a geyser revealing that it was the Alpha Nanite possessing a Human body.

"What are you?" the same Faunus asked, feeling afraid of the red phantom-like creature.

"I am the Alpha Nanite! I am here to help destroy the two humans that are a major threat to the White Fang… Ben Tennyson and Rex Salazar!" the Alpha Nanite explained, looking at Tiger Claw right in the eyes as he sensed the Ultimatrix.

 _'Crap! he knows I'm here!'_ Tiger Claw thought, knowing that the Alpha Nanite can sense machines including Alien Technology due to his time being trapped in the Null Void.

"I know Ben Tennyson has a form that can destroy the moon. BUT, I have a way to nullify his powers! For example." Alpha stated, charging at Tiger Claw as he sent a wave of Nanites with his hand stretching towards his Ultimatrix symbol as he tried to hack it again as the Ultimatrix Symbol flashed between Nanite Red and Ultimatrix Green.

Everyone stared in shock as the Tiger cape was pushed back to reveal the green hourglass symbol on the Tiger Faunus's chest before the Alpha was electrocuted by a large feedback energy pulse as the Ultimatrix activated its improved Galvan Security Measures and Ultimatrix Security System against the Rogue Sentient Nanite that tried to hack it again.

"You didn't think that will work twice did you?" Ben asked, jumping on the stage as all the White Fang members pointed their weapons at him.

"What's your plan, Alpha? You're not going to try and cause a second MENAGERIE INFECTION are you?!" Tiger Claw asked, causing everyone to gasp in horror.

"What? Are you saying none of you knew he was the one who caused it? Well, he was the one who caused most of the island to become infected, almost causing them to become monsters that most people make you out to be. And don't any of you say that I'm racist, considering my company has offered time and time again you treat everyone as equals and I have. But I don't see equals I see monsters. You all claim to be equals, but how many people will it take until you are satisfied how many deaths will be on all of your hands?" Tiger Claw asked, causing most of the newer recruits to agree.

"YOU LIE! IT WAS YOU HUMANS!" a Wolf Faunus screamed at the Ultimatrix-bearer.

"Yes, humanity has done horrible things to you we have treated you like animals based on your characteristics, but you also have done horrible things to us, but two wrongs don't make a right. If you truly wish to do this, I won't stop you, but there is another way to become members of our society work hard; it will take a long time yes. But eventually, everyone is treated as equals happened in America and it will happen here." Tiger Claw explained as the Alpha recovered from his electric shock.

"I WON'T BE STOPPED!" the Alpha Nanite screamed, flying through the curtain.

"That's not good." The Lieutenant said as the curtain was removed to reveal a Prototype Atlesian Paladin-290 pointing his guns at Tiger Claw.

"You know what they say: Exit, Stage Right." Tiger Claw stated, jumping out a nearby window with his companions following him as fast as they can, the mechanized sound of running power signals the Altesian Paladin's activation, and it crashes through the wall of the building in pursuit of the runaways, who leap off of a car and manage to get on the roofs. The Paladin follows beside them on the street as Blake, Tiger Claw, and Sun run, jump, and flip from rooftop to rooftop.

"So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of backup?!" Sun shouted as he, Blake, and Tiger Claw were running for their lives from the Prototype Atlesian Paladin-290 that was possessed by the Alpha Nanite.

"On It!" Tiger Claw shouted as he twisted his Ultimatrix Symbol, activating the call function.

"Guys, if you could hear me, we have a problem. It's the Alpha! Somehow, he managed to steal an Atlas Mech Suit that is chasing us, and we need back up now!" Tiger Claw shouted as the call went to all of their scrolls.

"On our way, Ben, try to lead him away from as many civilians as possible! Weiss and I are on our way now." Rex replied, building his Nanite motorcycle: The Rex Ride as Weiss hopped on.

"Where are you guys?" Yang asked, but right on cue, behind them, the three can be seen running through the street with the Paladin hot on their heels before they all disappear from view.

"I think that was them." Neptune stated with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah, I got it." Yang replied, putting her Scroll away before she quickly circles her ride around - much to Neptune's alarm - and drives off to follow them.

* * *

 **The City of Vale's Highways**

The three somehow make it to the highways, jumping down into the busy street and continuing their escape by hopping on cars while the Paladin follows them by pushing vehicles out of the way.

Sun pauses to look at their pursuer's path of destruction and offer a quick "Whoa!" before leaping onto more cars, much to the anger of the Alpha Nanite inside the robot, his face surrounded by blue holographic screens.

Yang and Neptune were able to follow the Alpha mech suit on their ride, coming up next to it as it runs.

"We've gotta slow it down!" Yang shouted over the Wind and Traffic.

"Got it!" Neptune shouted as he reaches for his gun, but Alpha notices the pair on his sensors and crashes into a multitude of cars with the Paladin's strong bulk, sending them flying towards his chasers.

"Hold on!" Yang shouted as she swerves, leaning her bike to the side in avoidance of flying debris while Neptune flails in a panic. Back on two wheels again, Neptune unslings his weapon aims as sparks start flying and fires several bolts of blue electricity at the Paladin, causing Alpha to grimace from the force of the attacks.

Switching strategies, Neptune flips the gun and it grows a shaft and an energy blade at the end, then jumps from Yang's bike as the spear's head splits in three and drives it into the top of the Paladin casing the three to stop there stop there car hoping.

"Neptune, hang on!" Sun shouted as Neptune is trying his best, but the Alpha Nanite posessed Atlesian mech keeps bucking and threatens to make him fall.

Closing his eyes, Sun smashes his palms together, and from the golden Aura around him, his Semblance creates two glowing outlines that copy their creator, leaping off and going back over the tops of vehicles to collide into the Paladin's front.

They explode into blinding light upon contact to let Sun leap forward with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang held high, but Alpha finally turns enough to send Neptune flying off and knocking into his leader, sending both of them off the highway.

As Ben looks on from His spot, He hears a voice from his Ultimatrix Symbol:

"Guys we're in position!" Weiss stated as she jumped off the Rex Ride, landing on the highway in the middle of the road, holding Myrtenaster at the approaching Alpha.

Alpha smiles as his robot charges the girl, but Weiss spins and plunges her blade into the ground, summoning a circle of ice across the pavement that causes the Paladin to slip and crash, actually flying over the young Huntress and falling off the ramp, landing further down before Ruby, already having her Crescent Rose out in scythe form.

The Paladin stands back up, and the rest of Team RWBY and the two Heroes of Team 10 falls beside their leader to take up positions, causing Alpha to chuckle, moving the robot slowly towards the 6.

 **BGM- My Demons- by Starset.**

"Freezer Burn!" Ruby shouted, commanding her teammates for their special Team Attacks as the first one is Yang and Weiss.

Ruby and Blake jump back out of the way as Weiss performs her same ice-circle trick while Ben changed into Big Chill creating even more ice, but backs out of Yang's way when she jumps into the air and hits the epicenter with her Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that surrounds Alpha.

Immediately, the Paladin activates its laser sensors to make up for the lost sight, but it barely sees the afterimage of Blake and narrowly misses the dashing Yang. A gun manages to fire at the area between Blake and Yang, but out from the blast comes Ruby, who slashes the metal with her blade, causing it to falter.

"Checkmate!" Ruby shouted, their next team attack of Weiss and Blake.

Blake, Rex and Weiss go in this time, each girl going for the feet until Rex jumps up and stabs a sensor before leaping off of with the help of the Punk Busters.

Alpha lifts the Paladin's foot to crush Blake, but Weiss summons a Glyph under her teammate to launch her backwards before the crushing blow can land as Rex uses the Smack Hands, punching the suit back.

Alpha growls and fires off the missiles, but Weiss and Blake flip backwards as the explosions merely hit where they were.

Finally, Rex jumps up too high, and Alpha fires a double energy blast at her.

Weiss's rapier, Myrtenaster, absorbs the damage, but Weiss is thrown back, so she casts a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under Blake, forming a yellow clockwork circle that's absorbed into the Faunus girl and lets her slice through each launched missile with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes.

"Ladybug!" Ruby shouted, running into the fray as she and Blake were about to do this team attack.

Ruby shoots herself forward and cuts at the robot's legs, then turns as Blake aims herself at the giant's feet as well.

They both dash forward and attack at the same time, circling each other around the Paladin with each strike until they both launch themselves into the air and come down together on the shoulder, cutting off the left arm entirely.

Yang doesn't waste a second, jumping onto the Paladin's back and punching the top with fiery shotgun blasts while Ben changed into Four Arms, punching the cockpit. seeing as he can't reach them with his remaining mechanical arm, he runs backwards through two columns and leaves her embedded in a third before backing away and turning towards her.

Just as she is falling down, the remaining arm extends a closed fist, and when it punches her, she flies through the column and doesn't get up.

"Yang!" Blake shouted, worried for her partner.

"Don't worry! With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special." Four Arms explained, knowing his girlfriend's Semblance and taking the words right out of Ruby's mouth as he was engulfed in a flash of green light, changing into another one of his heavy hitters.

Yang slowly gets back on her feet, her hair burning a brilliant white as she clenches her fists.

Sensing victory, Alpha throws a punch, but Yang catches it in her own hand **(despite the ground cracking beneath her)** and, eyes red as Rath appeared, destroying the last arm by using his Copy Semblance to copy Yang's "Draw Strength from Hits" Semblance or her Semblance of Rage.

Getting desperate with his armless robot, Alpha immediately kicks Yang and Rath to the side, but as they passed Ruby and their teammates...

"Bumblebee!" Ruby shouted, commanding for another team attack which is normally Blake and Yang, but Rex joins as he was about to help his partner along with Blake with her partner also.

With the command given to them, Blake and Rex unleashed their respective weapons with Rex activating his first function of the Proto-Tool/Rex-Tool, causing it to turn into a grappling hook and Blake with Gambol Shroud's Kusarigama mode to catch them while they were flying, and the Cat Faunus and Human EVO uses the momentum to swing the glowing couple around for a final hit to the robot.

Alpha, however, steps out of the way just in time to avoid complete destruction.

"We have to slow it down!" Ruby stated to her teammates and the two Heroes.

"And _how_ do you propose we do that?" Weiss asked her partner/leader.

"Ice Flower!" Ruby shouted, their last Team attack that is her and her "Super Bestie better than the Restie!"

Twirling their weapons so they both point at Alpha, Weiss creates a series of glyphs in front of the scythe's sniper barrel, and a single shot through the circles creates a dazzling spiral of energy that creates large icicles upon impact with the Paladin.

Ruby continues to shoot as Weiss freezes the fire, and as the ice completely envelops the robot's body, Blake and Rex swing their partners around in a circle one more time, but with Alpha unable to move, the Paladin is hit by the speed and power of Rath's and Yang's fists, destroying it into hundreds of pieces with the Alpha nowhere in sight.

 **BGM END.**

"Where is the Alpha?" Ruby asked, approaching the pile of rubble.

"RIGHT HERE!" the Alpha Nanite shouted in reply as Hundreds of Thousands of his Red Nanites appeared from every piece of the rubble flying into her mouth, shocking everyone of what he was doing to the daughter of Summer Rose.

"RUBY!" Rath, Rex, Yang, Blake, and Weiss shouted in worry.

Everyone stared at the Red and Black colored girl, praying to every Deity in existence, hoping that Alpha has not done the way they think he's done.

There fears where proven true when "Ruby" started to laugh maniacally.

But it was not her usual laugh full of a cheer and innocence, this was a laugh full of hatred, lasting for years as it was the same laugh that will cause the poor girl nightmares for years to come.

"No, Brother. I am the Alpha and you will give me the Omega-1 Nanite or the girl here dies." The Alpha Nanite replied with "Her" eyes glowing Sliver with the Center Nanite Red.

 **"THIS HAS GONE TO FAR, ALPHA! THIS TIME YOU DIE!"** Rath roared as he raised his fist, getting ready charger before "Ruby" raised her Scythe to her neck.

"Don't even think about it, Ben Tennyson. The only one who will move is my brother. Now, give me the Omega-1 Nanite or the girl dies!" Alpha demanded as "Her" eyes glowed Silver and Nanite Red even more.

"What are your demands?" Weiss asked the 6-year-old sentient Nanite.

"You will all drop your weapons and you, Ben Tennyson, will change back. Any sudden movements, and I'll kill her for good!" The Alpha Nanite answered seriously with no regret and remorse.

Saying that they had no other choice, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Rex all tossed their weapons at "Ruby's" feet while Rath changed back to normal.

Smirking, The Alpha Nanite/"Ruby" lowered Crescent Rose, just enough to not pose any real threat to his host body while he casually walked closer to Rex meeting him halfway.

"Ben, do something! You got to have an alien that will stop him." Yang said to her boyfriend, hoping that he has a powerful alien that can stop the rogue Nanite.

"Yes, I do… NOW REX!" Ben shouted, giving a signal to a lower Rex to use the Smack hands to hold his Nanite possessed girlfriend's body still with one hand and equipping the Blast Caster in the other to electrocute her body, preventing the Alpha from killing herfrom the inside.

"Ben, what are you going to do?" Blake asked, hoping that her partner's boyfriend can save their possessed team leader.

"I'm going to use the one alien that I didn't tell any of you about." Ben replied, lifting the Ultimatrix to his face.

"Ultimatrix, activate Emergency Transformation 10 Override Code 10!" Ben mandated at the Galvan device.

 ** _"Password required."_** The Ultimatrix replied in Azmuth's voice as if he was begging him to reconsider.

"Nothing is True. Everything is permitted." Ben answered, knowing everything is once again going to change.

 _ **"Password accepted. Transformation Lock Out: Overriden. Transformation 10 now available."** _The Ultimatrix responded, still using its creator's voice as a emerald green hologram of a chain appeared from the top of the dial, the holographic chain broke itself in half as it began to change into an Alien DNA strand or Double Helix as it went back inside the dial to reveal a hologram of an Alien that he will only use as a 100% Ultimate Last Resort.

Now that he has access to his most powerful alien, he glared at the Alpha Nanite possessed body of Ruby Rose one last time before slamming the dial in a flash of emerald light, changing into his most powerful and yet most useless alien.

 _As the Ultimatrix was absorbed into his skin, the familiar green ball of energy traveled through his veins, rearranging his genetic code and mutating his cells from within. Ben began to hold completely still as he was now was entirely solid black with tiny white star-like spots all over his body, giving him the appearance of a starry night sky. The camera zooms towards a small green planet in the center of his forehead as the planet began to glow green and then white in a bright flash, completing his transformation into an his most powerful and useless alien with OMNIPOTENT Power._

Now if you were told to describe a Celestialsapien's body in One word, it would be Starry.

If you're asked to describe meeting a Celestialsapiens in a single sentence, it would be "An aspiring experience!"

Most people would sell their very souls to get a single glimpse at one as Celestialsapiens as they are among the most powerful species in Ben's Universe, being capable of controlling reality, space and time. Their reality warping is seemingly without limit - a Celestialsapien can make its very thoughts become reality and survive anything up to (and including) the destruction of the entire universe around them.

However, they have to follow rules that regulate the use of their powers, such as the Multiverse Preservation Act.

Now, in Ben's place is a Humanoid Alien whose entire body is solid black, excluding his hands, which are white. He has tiny white star-like spots all over his body, giving him the appearance of a starry night sky. His eyes are green and lack pupils, and his forehead bears three horn-like protrusions. Later, it is implied that his starred body isn't simply 'aesthetic', but that and by extension all of his people/race are, or contain their own 'pocket universes.'

This is Alien X, a Celestialsapien from not a planet, but a place called the Forge of Creation, and is one of THE MOST POWERFUL Alien in Ben's Arsenal in his Ultimatrix's playlists.

The Forge of Creation is a place hidden to everyone in Ben's Universe except the Celestialsapiens and Professor Paradox and anyone with an alien artifact in Ben's Universe called the Map of Infinity.

The Map of Infinity is one of the most important objects in Ben's Universe as it's a complete map of space-time, extending through 17 dimensions and dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands and its appearance is an Infinity Symbol made out of four pieces.

The Forge of Creation is the source of Ben's Universe's greatest power. Additionally, it is where ideas become real and the Forge of Creation is located outside of Ben's Universe.

Because Professor Paradox is not allowed to be within 500 light years of a Celestialsapien, he is not allowed to enter the Forge of Creation.

Due to Professor Paradox hiding the Forge of Creation, it was enclosed by a Chrono Randomization Barrier, as it is out of sync with all time and without the Map of Infinity, making it totally inaccessible, except for him and Celestialsapiens.

 **"ALIEN X!"** the Celestialsapien shouted, now completely frozen as he was floating about a foot above the ground.

Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Rex were unaware that the reason Alien X is frozen and floating about a foot above the ground is because Ben as Alien X's 3rd Voice: The Voice of Reason is now arguing/reasoning with the other 2 Voices or Personalities inside the Celestialsapien's dual conscious/pocket universe and until an agreement is made, Alien X can perform simple movement and can transform back to normal with the Master Control or manually pressing the Ultimatrix Symbol unless all 3 personalities agreed or Ben serving as the tie breaker for Alien X; if two of the personalities agreed on something, then the motion will be carried.

"Whoa! What is this one?" Yang asked, having never seen or heard of anything like this one as this alien her boyfriend is right now looks freakin' awesome in this form.

"Whatever it is, I hope it works. I don't know how many shocks I can give her without killing her." Rex stated, still shocking the Alpha Nanite possessed Ruby Rose.

"Ben, whatever you're going to do, you better do it now!" Weiss stated, trying to speak with the Celestialsapien, however, he didn't respond due to him trying to reason with Alien X's other 2 Personalities inside the Celestialsapien's dual consciousness.

"Ben? Ben? BEN!" Blake shouted, waving her hands in front of his green eyes and even slapping him a few times, having no effect other than hurting her hand from the frozen Celestialsapien's body.

* * *

 **Alien X's Pocket Universe or "Mind"**

 **With Alien X's Voice of Reason AKA Ben.**

Inside Alien X's Pocket Universe or "Mind" there is an endless expanse of nothing but stars everywhere.

In the "Center", if the endless expanse were two giant green faces.

The one on the left who looks like a Male green Human face with wrinkles all over his face. He has no visible Eyes or teeth as whenever you look through them or whenever he's talking to you, you could see the background of the endless expanse.

This is Bellicus, the Voice of Rage and Aggression.

The one on the right looks a Female green Human face with no real define characteristics.

This is Serena, the Voice of Love and Compassion.

These two are the ones that make sure Alien X doesn't destroy the universe because he's having a bad day.

In order for Alien X to do anything, he must make both voices agree along with the Voice of Reason or in this case, Ben Tennyson to actually do something, but there are rare cases where the voices are totally balance, allowing someone like Ben 10 to have full control.

"Guys, we have a problem and I desperately need Alien X's help badly." Ben stated, getting straight to it.

The two voices of Alien X took a moment to look at each other before coming to a rare agreement.

"Motion denied." the two voices replied, shocking the hero.

"What do you mean "motion denied"? You both promised me two free uses per year and I'm calling in the first one." Ben stated, already angry at the two voices of Alien X.

"We mean motion denied! The deal was you would get two uses for free per year, if you would come and visit every once in a while." Bellicus replied, glaring at Ben.

"I have to agree with Bellicus this time. We agreed that you could have two free uses per year if you would come and visit us at least once a month, but you have not come visit once since traveling to this new universe." Said Serene Gently.

"Look, I'm sorry I haven't kept my end of the deal, but I really need to use Alien X, I literally have no other option." Ben stated, getting angrier and angrier as the seconds past as his Mana dangerously started to flare up, signifying his Male Anodite Transformation with the Eye of Agamotto glowing, stabilizing his power.

"Too bad. Now let's move onto more important discussions like-." Bellicus began before both he and his counterpart Serena was grabbed by a fully transformed Male Anodite or Anodite Ben.

"Listen up and listen up good! I am not in a good mood right now! My little sister figure has been possessed by an Insane Rouge Nanite from Rex's Universe! If I don't use Alien X's powers to pull him out and permanently stop him, she will die! Now either you two are going to let me use my free passes or I will find a way to destroy both of you!" Anodite Ben roared with PURE MALE ANODITE ANGER, causing the both of them to gasp before they narrowed their eyes.

"You would risk your complete oblivion over this Girl?" Alien X's Voice of Love and Compassion asked.

"And you would risk every universal counterpart of yourself to save this one person?" Alien X's Voice of Rage and Aggression.

"She is family to me. So you either help me out, or I'll start looking ways to kill two thorns in my side." Anodite Ben growled in reply, telling the two voices that he's not bluffing and being very serious with his threat.

The two seem to think it over for two minutes before they both smiled at him.

"Motivation to give full control over Alien X for the next 24 hours?" Serena asked the Voice of Rage and Aggression.

"Motion carried!" Bellicus shouted in agreement.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out! Just like that?! No countless hours of arguing? No me listening to the both of you talking about how Pluto should've been made into a real planet and how the dinosaurs should never gone extinct? Not that I'm ungrateful but what gives?" Anodite Ben asked the two other Voices of Alien X.

"You have so much love for your Little Sister figure that you wouldn't risk oblivion for every of your counterparts in existence." Serena stated, feeling and sensing the love in his body, mind, and pure hearted soul as he cares for Ruby and not just Yang, Rex, Kirby, Kara, Kitty, and Rogue.

"You have a so much rage built up in you from watching the Alpha Nanite possessing her body, you even have the guts to speak to us with a threat to try and kill us. So we both give you full control for the next 24 hours to do whatever you please. But next time if you forget our deal, we will keep you here for thousand of years." Bellicus stated, allowing Ben to give him full control for the next 24 hours and hoping that he will keep his end of the deal.

"Thank you both! Neither of know how much this means to me." Anodite Ben replied, ready to deal with the Alpha Nanite.

* * *

 **Back with the two teams.**

 **BGM- Star Wars Anakin's Dark Deeds- By John Williams and the London symphony orchestra.**

"What do we do? I can't risk another shock without causing permanent damage to her." Rex asked, hoping there would be another solution to remove the Alpha from his girlfriend's body.

"Maybe Verdona can Help. She is over 1,000 years old. Surely, she knows something that can help." Weiss hoping that Ben's Anodite Grandmother can help remove the Alpha Nanite from Ruby's body.

"Either way, we better do something quick! He's recovering!" Yang stated, seeing that Alpha was trying to leave Ruby's body, knowing that he would possibly 100% kill her permanently.

"It doesn't matter...you're too late...the girl dies." Alpha replied, trying to leave his host before he was picked up by Ruby's hair as he saw Alien X with an expression that most people would describe in a controlled matter.

"Alpha Nanite! For your crimes of the Menagerie Infection and possessing Ruby Summer Rose, We hereby sentence you to be erased from existence!" Alien X stated, speaking with all three of his voices in unison.

"I don't know what this form is, but it will do you no good, she dies now!" Alpha replied, already making his attempt to escape by leaving through Ruby's Silver Eyes before he was PULLED OUT of Ruby's body by reaching inside her chest, carefully to not hit anything vital and started pulling the Nanites OUT of her body where they noticed none of his Nanites where scattering like they normally would.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?" The Alpha Nanite demanded, trying to stay inside of his host body.

"This is a Celestialsapien. An alien whose powers are pure OMNIPOTENCE!" Alien X shouted in reply, scaring everyone including the duel haired girl of Roman watching.

"NO! IF I GO, IM TAKING HER WITH ME!" The Alpha Nanite screamed in reply, triggering the strange energy he found within Ruby's Silver Eyes, hoping that will do something causing them to glow bright Silver, blinding everyone except for Alien X.

"Your attempts to stop us are futile! And here is why." Alien X replied as he finished pulling the insane Nanite out Ruby's body as she collapsed to the ground, keeping her Silver Eyes covered with her hands.

"Everyone knows of a singularity known as a black hole. You may have heard of a duality, but have you heard of collapsing hole?" Alien X asked, raising his right hand to show Two Black Holes orbiting a Collapsing White Supernova.

"This is a Collapsing Hole. It is where two Black Holes Circle a collapsing White Supernova as it's exploding at the same time. One touch of this and every Atom will simultaneously explode and sucked into all three of the gravity in orbit slowly and it will be painful for you. The best part is because of the concept of physics behind it, every single part of you will cease to exist!." Alien X explained, slowly pushing his hand towards the panicking Alpha Nanite.

"NO! NO, STAY BACK! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST STOP!" the Alpha Nanite begged before every single and possible event of the universe touched him, causing him to scream in pain as he was sucked in to the two black holes and the orbit of the sun destroying his body forever.

The Alpha Nanite was no more and permanently gone forever.

 **BGM end.**

"Don't think I haven't noticed you." Alien X stated, turning to a scared woman standing at 4'10" wearing a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck.

Her theme seems to be modeled after Neapolitan Ice Cream as it has the appropriate trio of colors in her hair and on her outfit. Her hair color is typically half pink and half brown, with white streaks on the pink side.

Her natural eye color changes between brown, pale pink, and white, and they can alternate coloration in differing combinations, with this ability apparently being entirely under her control. Because of this, she tends to temporarily have a condition known as heterochromia iridum, where the eyes of a subject have two different colors. In her case, it is complete heterochromia, where one iris in its entirety is a different color from the other.

This Neopolitan or Neo, an associate of Cinder Fall and formerly Roman Torchwick.

Quickly trying to escape, Neo tried to using her Semblance of Illusions to create a false image of her standing perfectly still while trying to run towards a nearby escape vehicle only to be picked up by her neck.

"Illusions do not affect me at all. You're going to take a message to your boss: I just erased the Alpha Nanite from existence. No form of him remains not even his original blueprints and even the memories of how to create him are gone. As I said before, this form you see right now can literally do anything. So you're going to tell them that if my kids are hurt by their plans, I will personally hunt them down and they will cease to exist. No! Instead, I'll make it to where they were never born in the first place so don't test me, girl!" Alien X stated with warning before throwing her away, causing her to shake her head "Yes" when she landed before running away in fear.

After making sure that she was gone, Alien X raised his hands towards the sky, pointing at the shattered moon and began fixing all the damage that was done tonight towards everything.

Before he changed back, he was interrupted by Ruby saying something that made him wish he had take his time when destroying the Alpha Nanite.

"Guys… I can't SEE!" Ruby yelled, removing her arm to show her once bright Silver Eyes filled with such kindness towards everyone were now Milky White, completely dead to everyone.

Ruby Rose is PERMANENTLY BLIND after the Alpha Nanite damaged and tampered with her Silver Eyes.

"Oh my God!" Rex cried out, horrified by what he was seeing.

"Oh my..." Weiss muttered just as horrified with everyone else and feeling bad for her leader/partner.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Blake added, throwing up the bit at the state of her leader.

"Ben, fix her eyes NOW!" Yang demanded, wanting her boyfriend to restore her baby sister's Silver Eyes.

"Already on it." Alien X replied, snapping his fingers… Only for nothing to happen.

"Stop playing around and fix my eyes! Please..." Ruby begged as she began to cry, tears streaming down her Milky White Eyes.

"I'm not playing around; it's not working!" Alien X replied before he realized something.

"Hold on! First, we need to get out of here, then there are two people I want to "talk to"..." Alien X stated, scooping the Milky White Blinded crying Ruby up in a bridal style before he teleported everyone away to Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **Beacon Tower, Beacon Academy**

 **In the Headmaster's Office.**

In the Headmasters Office, Glynda, James, and Ozpin were arguing with each other after the General learned that Amber is no longer living at Beacon and they now know the identity of the one who stole her Fall Maiden Powers.

"And I'm telling you, Ozpin, we need to stop her now! So tell me who it is so we can stop her." James stated, wanting to apprehend and kill the suspect who stole Amber's Maiden Powers.

"And I'm telling you No, James! If we reveal we know something this early, Salem could easily do the same thing, and we wouldn't know how to stop it or what the plan is." Ozpin replied, disagreeing with his ally as he doesn't want to cause a panic and mistrust between the people of Remnant.

"Then we should take back the powers now, and find the rest of the Maidens to keep them safe." James stated, trying to reason with the cursed Beacon Headmaster.

"Or you could shut up and leave while the adults talk." Alien X added, appearing with all of Team RWBY and his partner, surprising everyone.

"Not now, Tennyso-!" James began before he disappeared, like he wasn't there to begin with as Alien X snapped his fingers.

"Good. Now that he is gone...make room!" Alien X ordered, clearing everything off the Headmaster's desk before gently laying the crying Milky White-Eyed Blinded Ruby Rose on said desk.

"Benjamin, what is- Oh my Oum! What happened!?" Glynda asked, seeing the condition of her youngest student's eyes.

"The Alpha Nanite happened! He possessed her body and somehow caused her Silver Eyes to activate. My guess is that he activated too much power then her eyes could handle at the moment, causing this to happen." Rex explained, glad that Ben permanently destroyed Alpha as Ben and him planned to tell Caesar about this.

"Yes, that makes sense. It is known to happen to Silver-Eyed Warriors when they activate their eyes for the first time." Ozpin explained with his knowledge of the Silver Eyed Warriors.

"Silver-Eyed Warriors? This is known to happen? What are you all hiding from us?" Weiss asked, angry that the Headmaster was keeping secrets from them.

"It will take too long to explain. But do you know how to fix them if this actually happened?" Alien X asked, causing Ozpin to get nervous a bit.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I don't know how." Ozpin replied, causing Ben, Rex, Yang, and the crying Blinded Ruby to scream in anger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW?!" The two boys of Team 10 and The half-sisters of Team RWBY demanded, wanting answers from the cursed Beacon Headmaster.

"As you four are aware, I have lived countless life times, but not once have I ever been reincarnated as a Silver-Eyed Warrior. Even when I fought alongside them, they always kept secrets about their eyes and how they work even if I wanted to help. I couldn't, there's nothing I can do. I'm so sorry, Miss Rose. Rest assured, we will not stop until we find a way to fix your eyes." Ozpin explained, feeling sorry for his youngest student to suffer from the Rogue Nanite from Rex's Universe.

"I don't know what's going on, but can't you just give her mechanical eyes?" Blake asked, suggesting that it could replace them and restore her vision.

"We couldn't even if we wanted to, but the magic left over from her eyes would reject them with a nearly 99% chance." Ozpin explaining, knowing that would not work with a Silver-Eyed Warrior.

"Yang, call your Mom and Dad. See if you can get in contact with your Uncle too while I have a talk with the voices in my head." Alien X stated to his girlfriend before he once again started to zone out, signaling that he's going back to talk to the two possibly dead voices.

Not wanting to know what he meant by talking to the voices in his head, Yang quickly pulled out her scroll, pulling up her dad's number.

"What is it, Yang? I'm a little busy at the moment." Taiyang asked over the call.

"It's Ruby! She is completely blind! I need you to wait until I call mom so you can get here quickly." Yang explained before hearing her dad's scroll being passed to her mom.

"No need, I'm already here. Your father and I are trying to get back together, but rest assured, we're on our way now." Raven replied as a swirling red and black portal opened up next to the Beacon residence.

"Start from the beginning and explain everything! Don't leave out a single detail!" Taiyang stated very seriously, worried about his youngest daughter.

* * *

 **Alien X's Pocket** **Universe/Mind**

 **With Alien X's Voice of Reason AKA Ben.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIX HER EYES!?" Ben demanded.

"We mean just that. Despite popular belief we actually have two Weaknesses." Bellicus explained to Alien X's Voice of Reason.

"The first is getting everyone to agree make it to where a Celestialsapien can't do anything and the other is ignorance." Serena added, agreeing with Bellicus.

"While Celestialsapiens are all powerful, it's not all knowing. While we can create just about anything, we have to know the basics behind it for example if you wish to create a new type of bear you have to know what it will look like what it would sound like it's Oregon is what they do will be a new type of Oregon etc. but since we don't know the magic or the properties behind the magic in her eyes we can't fix Them." Bellicus explained as he and Serena have no knowledge of Magic in Remnant except their Knowledge of Magic and Mana in Ben's Universe.

"You two are no help... it's fine. I'll think of something...I'll be back, but for now, I'm changing to my normal self." Ben replied, leaving as he commanded Alien X to use the Ultimatrix's Master Control Access to turn himself back to normal.

* * *

 **Back with the others.**

"So there really is nothing you can do for my eyes?" Ruby asked, trying to not cry again.

"I'm sorry, Ruby, but your mom was extremely secretive about her eyes and everything behind it." Taiyang replied, knowing that there is nothing he and the others can do as she'll have to live with her blindness for the rest of her life.

"Isn't there anyone who would know something?" Rex asked, hoping that there's an alternate solution.

"What about Logan? Surely he would know something." Raven suggested.

"Who is Logan?" Weiss asked, looking at the members of the Xiao Long-Rose Family.

"He is our Grandfather, but I thought he died." Yang said in confusion.

"The only part of him is dead is his heart. After your step-mom died, he completely shut himself off from everything. I go to visit him once a month, but he hasn't said anything since her funeral." Taiyang explained, knowing that his father-in-law refused to talk to anyone since the death of Summer.

"Besides, he wouldn't help anyway. I know my old friend well enough to know that he is nearly as old as I am, considering how long a Silver-Eyed Warrior's life span which is 4 times a normal persons, but his is nearly 7 times that." Ozpin explained, knowing that he is friends with the old Silver-Eyed Warrior.

"Why wouldn't grandpa help me?" Ruby asked, wanting to know why her own grandfather won't help her.

"He has grown tired of fighting. He actively tried to prevent Summer from becoming a Huntress, but he couldn't say no to his "Rose Princess." But he also swore if anything happened to her eyes or any of his grandchildren, he swore to not help them and fix them to keep them safe." Taiyang explained.

"So the only person who would know how to and would fix her Silver Eyes is dead." Blake said, causing Ruby to tense at the one person who could truly fix her blindness.

After she said that, Ruby began to remember about her late mother with her Silver Eyes, causing a new wave of tears from her Milky White Eyes as the words echoed in her head.

"WAIT! WHAT ABOUT MOM?!" Ruby shouted, tears once again streaming down her blind eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked before realization struck all of them like Lightning except for the three teachers.

"I'll go get Star Light." Ben stated, changing into Big Chill and racing back towards them with the weapon in hand.

"How is a Scythe going to help us?" Glynda asked her Student-Teacher Assistant.

"That's right. You don't know about this yet. So allow us to properly introduce Lady Death herself." Ben said as Lady Death herself appeared to come out of the Shadows.

"Hello, Adopted Father of Kirby/Clark, what do you need?" Death asked the Shapeshifter.

"I need you to bring me the soul of Summer Rose this is very important!" Ben explained very seriously.

"A little unusual, but may I ask why?" Death asked, causing Rex to answer her question.

"Look at Ruby's Eyes." Rex replied, causing his girlfriend to once again cry at the reminder as Lady Death herself stared at the crying Ruby's Milky White Eyes, telling her that she is blind.

"Oh... I see. Very well, I shall bring the daughter of my old "Friend" here." Death replied, leaving to get the soul of Summer Rose.

"Who was that? And why did I feel my very soul quake in her presence?" the cursed headmaster asked his students.

"That was Death herself. It's a long story, but she may be the only way we can fix Ruby's eyes." Weiss explained, hoping that the Grim Reaper can use her power to fix her partner's blindness.

"Well I better go before she attempts to burn me alive and uses those boots of hers on me." Raven stated, not wanting to deal with her former best friend as she can feel the chill of Fear and Death once again going down her spine as she wasn't ready to face her as she is not redeemed just yet.

"What's so bad about her kicking it?" Blake asked her partner's mother.

"It's not the kicks I'm afraid of." Raven replied vaguely before Death came with a bottle.

Never in all of Time and Space has opening a bottle been more intense or life changing.

Never has anyone been more anxious and worried at the same time.

Never would Benjamin Kirby Tennyson regret doing this next decision.

When the smoke became solid and dissipated to reveal the leader of Team STRQ, the second wife of Taiyang Xiao Long, the mother of Ruby Rose and Step-Mother of Yang Xiao Long, Summer Rose.

Summer appeared to be almost the spitting image of Ruby, having the same silver eyes, fair complexion, and graduating black-into-red hair.

She had shoulder-length hair tied back in a half-up/half-down style and wore a hooded cloak which is white outside and red underneath. Under that cloak is a similar outfit to her daughter's but mostly black: a high-neck décolletage blouse with studded wristbands on the arms, a black and white overbust corset, a skirt with white tulle underneath, gray leggings, and knee-high boots with red soles which contained hidden, retractable and adjustable gray metal spikes laced with hidden, interchangeable, and replaceable poison cartridges both Lethal and Non-Lethal.

The only real way you could tell each other apart was that Summer was taller than Ruby going up to Taiyang's shoulders, and was more er…. developed then Ruby.

"Summer? Is that You?" Raven asked, a little afraid of seeing her former best friend here due to Lady Death.

"Taiyang, why is this BITCH Here?" Summer asked, completely ignoring Raven's existence.

"It's a long story; one that we don't have time to explain, but look at Ruby…. Mom? Mother? What do I call her now?" Yang asked, knowing that Raven is her Birth Mom and Summer is her Step-Mom.

A little confused, Summer turned her head to see a Milky White-Eyed blind and crying Ruby.

"Oh my Oum! My Little Rose Blossom! What happened?" Summer asked, wanting to know what happened to her daughter.

"Long story short; she was possessed by someone called the Alpha Nanite possessed her and activated her eyes, unfortunately, using too much power caused her to go Blind. Is there anyway to fix her?" Weiss asked, looking at a her partner's mother.

Now removing her white hood in sadness, Summer had some tears of her own, making things worse for everyone.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do so long as I'm dead." Summer explained, knowing her father is going to be no help.

Don't get her wrong, she adores her father, but he can be overprotective when it comes to Summer and Ruby but luckily for everyone, he can't say no to her.

"Then we'll just have to text that." Ben stated, earning Death's Judgment to his face as Lady Death glared at him.

"Don't even think about it, Tennyson. The Dead will stay dead so long as I am in charge. No one will be resurrected unless I'm giving the orders to." Death explained, reminding Ben about the rules of the universe or multiverse especially about resurrecting the dead.

"Fair enough. How about a wager instead? If you can hurt this one form, she will stay dead and as an added bonus: You can take my powers as well including the watch." Ben offered, shocking everyone as he challenged Lady Death.

"Accepted. But you should know, Death always wins in the end." Death replied thanking that Ben is just like any of those other arrogant people who think they can cheat her.

"Good. Because I just already won." Ben replied, changing into Alien X and shocking Lady Death.

"A Celestialsapien!? I can't hurt them!" Death shouted as she realized that someone actually cheated her.

"Then I win. So I will be taking one soul to go please." Alien X stated to the Grim Reaper.

"You will not have her! You cheated!" Lady Death angrily shouted in reply, taking the soul of Summer Rose with her.

"If she thinks that will stop me, then she is sadly mistaken. Ruby, hold on a little while longer, you will get your sight back before the night is over." Alien X said to his little sister figure.

"Just please hurry!" Ruby begged, wanting her sight back.

Knowing that Ruby is starting to panic, Alien X held out his arms as if he was going to carry a princess out of a castle, causing a ripple effect to appear in his arms that eventually took shape of the body of Summer Rose.

"Now let's get this over w-!" Alien X began before he was cut off by being pulled back into Alien X's sub conscience.

* * *

 **Alien X's Pocket Universe/Mind**

 **With Alien X's Voice of Reason AKA Ben.**

"What is it now?" Ben asked the two voices of Alien X.

"We don't have long before Lady Death notices a soul is missing, but you have to know something." the Voice of Rage and Aggression replied to the Voice of Reason.

"When every soul is resurrected, he or she along with non-gender species, will not remember anything about the afterlife or what they had to watch during that time. So, Miss Rose will not know what's going on as far she's concerned, your significant other and her half-sister are still kids." The Voice of Love and Compassion informed.

"So your saying that Summer won't remember what happened not literally just three seconds ago?" Ben asked the two Voices.

"Yes! That is correct. Do not attempt to give her those memories it will drive her insane and can possibly kill her again." Bellicus answered, knowing that it would kill the Leader of Team STRQ if Alien X tried to do that.

"Noted. Now send me back! Like you said, we don't have a lot of time before she notices, so we got to fix her eyes quickly!" Ben stated seriously with the two other voices of Alien X agreeing with him.

"Motion carried!" Serena replied as she, Belicus, and Ben will prepare to repair Ruby's Silver Eyes by resurrecting Summer Rose.

* * *

 **Back with the others.**

"BEN, WAKE UP!" Yang shouted, trying to get her boyfriend's attention about fixing Ruby's Silver Eyes.

"I'm awake! I just learned a new problem. She won't remember anything that she has witness in the afterlife so as far she's concerned that the both of you are still kids, waiting for her to get home." Alien X explained about the cost of resurrecting Summer back from the dead.

"That is a problem. If this form is truly Omnipotent, than take her home and try to keep her there until Miss Rose is fixed." Ozpin stated to his student.

"If she comes back here, then we'll try to stall for as long as we can, I don't know if we can do much." Glynda added, knowing that she and Ozpin will help out.

"Alright, I'll take everyone home. Blake, Weiss, we'll explain everything on what's going on later, but for now, this is family time. So, tell our kids to be expecting me." Alien X instructed the Cat Faunus and Schnee Heiress of Team RWBY as he teleported away with Taiyang, Qrow, Ruby, Yang, and Rex back to the Xiao Long-Rose Family Home on the island of Patch.

* * *

 **Somewhere on the island of Patch.**

In a hidden cave behind a waterfall, a man looking like he is in his late forties was sitting in absolute solitude.

He was wearing a black leather jacket, blue jeans, a black shirt, a cowboy hat and a set of dog tags. The upper part of his face was partially covered with the cowboy hat but a person could still see his rough, weather-beaten features. His cheeks were covered in a pair of heavy sideburns and his teeth were sharper than usual, all of it combining to give the man a feral appearance. His hair was a dark metallic blue, almost black, and his eyes were a dark brown. His deep snarling voice seemed to add to the man's bestial appearance. But the most important feature was the Silver Eyes.

"My daughter is alive." The man said, speaking for the first time in years as he started getting up slowly and leaving the cave to reunite with his Rose Princess.

* * *

 **Xiao Long-Rose Family Home**

 **Living Room**

 **With the others...**

"Alright, here's what's going to happen: Raven, she does not know about your ability to transform into a bird so for now, just wait outside in the possibility she senses your Aura. Ruby, you will stay in your room with Yang. Taiyang, you will get her up to take her to Ruby, but try to explain gently that she has been in a coma for the past few years and things may not be the same. Rex, stay in the Guest Room. Kids stay in Kirby's Room and don't come out until we say and I will be hiding as Big Chill." Ben explained, getting nods in return.

"Good. Now, let's do this." Ben added as everyone got into position just as Summer started to wake up from her spot on the couch.

"Oh my head! What happened?" Summer asked, opening her eyes to see that she was home.

"Summer, something happened to Ruby." Taiyang replied, causing Summer's Silver Eyes to widen in fear.

"What happened to her?!" Summer asked her husband.

"Before I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out when you see what happened. You have a been gone for a few years in a coma and Ruby is a 15-year-old the right now." Taiyang explained, making his second wife confused.

"What? No! There is no way that she's 15, she still three about to turn four." Summer replied, unable to comprehend her husband words.

"It's true, Summer, I had to raise our kids alone for years. Right now, both of them are in Beacon. Ruby impressed Ozpin so much, he allowed her to enter two years early and she's like you, the leader of her own team: Team RWBY." Taiyang explained, making Summer even more confused.

Summer still had trouble comprehending the situation, but immediately ran upstairs to Ruby and Yang's Room trying to not panic the whole time.

* * *

 **Ruby and Yang's Bedroom**

The half-sister's bedroom is a large room on the second floor with an angled roof sloping away from the doorway. A bed for each girl is pushed against the wall opposite the doorway, decorated with pillowcases and a throw blanket in the girl's respective colors. Between the beds is a bedside table topped by a lamp.

Yang's bed has a set of drawers and a wooden desk with shelving built above it, containing a few books, with a single chair. Ruby's bed has a matching wooden desk and chair at the end of it, though her shelves have Grimm figurines on display and a string of lights hanging around them. A pair of landscape paintings decorate the wall immediately beside her bed, and on the wall opposite is a mirror. Beneath the mirror is a dog bed for Zwei.

Windows occupy the walls on either side of the room, hung with green curtains with cream, red and yellow ends.

"YANG, WHO'S THERE!?" Ruby screamed, panicking just as much as her mother.

"It's just Mom? Mother? Mama? What do I call her now?" Yang asked, raising a very good question.

"Oh my Oum! I really have been in a coma for over 10 years." Summer stated sadly before she got serious.

"What exactly happened that caused this?" Summer asked her step-daughter.

"Long story short, she was possessed by something called the Alpha Nanite who activated her eyes, unfortunately, using too much power, causing her to go Blind. Is there anyway to fix her?" Yang asked, hoping that her step-mother can fix Ruby.

"Yes there is. I need everyone out, this will only work if we are completely alone." Summer explained very seriously.

"Don't worry, Ruby, we'll be right at outside." Yang said as she gently wiggled herself out of her younger half-sister's hug.

After making sure they are completely alone, Summer quietly approached her daughter, taking her hands into her own.

"Ruby, to fix your eyes, I need you to slowly channel your Aura into them, this will help speed up the process. Can you please do that for me?" Summer asked her daughter.

"Okay, mom, just don't let me go. I don't want to be alone, I'm scared!" Ruby replied, trying to not cry and hug her mother to death.

"Don't be scared, my Little Rose Blossom. I'm not going anywhere. Now, I want you to slowly channel your Aura into your eyes as I'm going to put my hands over them so don't freak out, alright? Just keep them close." Summer explained, assuring her daughter of how she's going to fix and knows what she's doing as she received a nod from her.

Gently placing her hands over her daughter's blind eyes, Ruby slowly channeled her Aura into them while her eyes were glowing at the same time.

"Sight to sight. Heart to heart. Soul to soul. If the older God will is to lights the eyes once again." Summer chanted, remembering the words of her father in case she ever had to fix Ruby's eyes like now.

Slowly the Silver Light died down from the Rose woman's eyes as Summer removed her hands while her daughter slowly opened her eyes to reveal they were once again Silver.

"It worked... IT WORKED! GUYS, I CAN SEE AGAIN!" Ruby shouted, crying tears of joy and finally giving Summer a hug that was long overdue.

Hearing the good news, Taiyang and Yang rushed into the room to see the happy reunited mother and daughter as they all engulfed into a group hug once again a full family, never noticing that the two Heroes, a set of twins, a Raven, a pair of Alien cousins, a smarter than average Corgi, and a smart dog-like Galvanic Mechamorph were watching them.

The four continue to hug each other for a few more minutes before finally letting go as Summer had some very important questions.

"Yang, what did you mean by what do I call you now? And second, what has happened here since I've been in a coma?" Summer asked her step-daughter.

"It's a long story. But for now we should introduce you to our boyfriends." Yang explained, signing the boys death warrant.

 _'Boyfriends! Boyfriends! BOYfriends! BOYFRIENDS!'_ was the one word constantly echoing up in Summer's ears as she started to narrow her Silver eyes, still not seeing the onlookers.

"And your Grandkids!" Ruby added, officially putting the boys in the electric chair.

 _'Grandkids! Grandkids! GRANDkids! GRANDKIDS!'_ Summer thought, happy and angry at the same time.

She is Happy because she now has grandbabies to spoil and constantly shower them with cookies, but she is also Angry at the same time because two boys dared to get her daughters pregnant while they are still in school.

"And where are my grandkids now? And did you at least use protection?" Summer asked, already thinking of ways to spoil them.

"MOM/SUMMER! THEY'RE ADOPTED!" The Xiao Long-Rose Half-Sisters screamed, blushing hard at the thought.

"Neither one of us had even thought of doing that yet..." Ruby stated, knowing that she wasn't ready to do it with Rex yet.

Even though she loves her boyfriend and enjoys teasing him during her cosplay playtime with him along with Ben and Yang, she still doesn't feel like doing it yet until the time is right to confess to him that she wants to do it with him.

But until then, she'll just continue to play with him in their playtime by bleeding all over him with her Bleeding Devil Mask and French Kissing him.

 _'At least you haven't! Just you wait, Ben until tonight! 'Cause tonight you're getting a reward for resurrecting my step-mother!'_ Yang thought, using all of her willpower to not have a nose bleed as she wanted to reward Ben for resurrecting her step-mother.

"Are you our Grandma too?" Kirby asked from his spot next to Zwei.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Summer shouted, summoning her Hell Fire Devil Mask and pulling out a Kukri Knife in case it's a Creature of Grimm.

"WAAAAAH! MOMMY!" Kirby shouted, crying loudly in fear as he was scared of his new Grandma.

"SUMMER, THAT'S YOUR FIRST GRANDSON!" Yang shouted, causing Summer to drop the Knife as she was little shocked, but she quickly got over it and put away her Hell Fire Devil Mask as she basically teleported with her Speed Semblance as she was in the very spot Kirby was in as she began to gently rock him.

"I'm sorry, my cute adorable Grandson... I didn't know what you are. Please forgive me...?" Summer asked, apologizing to Kirby for scaring him in front of everyone.

"So long as you don't scare Clark, then you're fine." Kara added as Summer turned to her direction.

"OH MY GOSH! A SECOND GRANDCHILD AND SHE IS SO CUTE!" Summer squealed, snatching her up to not see the multiple Tick marks appear on her granddaughter's head.

"I AM NOT CUTE!" Kara shouted, trying to escape her Grandmother's arms without hurting her.

"Seriously, why don't you like being called Cute?" Rouge asked her adopted sister.

"Seriously, you can tell us." Kitty added, not understanding why her adopted Cousin doesn't want to be called the "C" word.

"OH MY GOSH! THREE BEAUTIFUL GRANDDAUGHTERS!" Summer screamed, still somehow never seeing the boys.

"Is she ever going to notice us?" Rex asked as they were watching the Leader of Team STRQ hugged her new grandchildren.

"She will noticed us eventually." Raven replied, appearing behind the two boys as she transformed back to normal from her bird form.

"How will she react to you?" Ben asked his girlfriend's mother.

"Knowing my old partner, it will be very violent." Raven replied, hoping that the presence of the grandkids will keep that Mask and Knives, but most importantly the Hell Fire Devil Mask away.

After hugging all three of her beautiful granddaughters and a little snuggle with her grandson, **(much to Yang's jealousy)** she finally noticed a bird has returned to the nest.

"Kids, leave for now." Rex stated, knowing that is about to get really really violent.

"What are you doing here, coward...?" Summer asked, reaching for her special knife that she has reserved for this runaway bird and cursing the fact that her grandkids are within hearing range.

"It's nice to see you again too, Summer. Now before you use that knife that I know is in your neck holster, I have changed my ways thanks to Ben here, and I've even have my tribe make moves against Salem in the shadows, making it look like the White Fang are attacking her." Raven explained, ready to run if necessary.

"I don't believe you." Summer replied, putting on her Hell Fire Devil Mask and pulling out the special knife reserved for Raven.

The knife was in the the shape of a Raven Head with the Blade in the shape of a feather.

But before she could throw the Knife at her, Taiyang grabbed her arm, stopping it from being thrown, allowing Ben to transform into Pesky Dust.

"Sorry about this, but she really has changed." Pesky Dust stated, staying far away from everyone else so he won't be forced into a hug.

"Good, you're all here." Lady Death added, appearing from Pesky Dust's Shadow which is visible to everyone.

"You're going to take her away aren't you?" Ruby asked the Grim Reaper.

"No. Fortunately for the rest of you, my boss has ordered me to not take her back. But, there is always a price to pay when I am cheated." Lady Death explained, snapping her fingers.

"Wait, what did you just do?" Pesky Dust asked, hoping that the Grey Lady didn't shorten his lifespan.

"I had made it to whenever you turn into your Celestialsapien form, Alien X, you will feel the pain of 1,000 deaths." Lady Death replied, scaring Ben for life.

But before she could leave, Kirby managed to stop her as she didn't want him to hurt his Daddy and began to use his amazing control over women to change her mind.

"Please don't curse Daddy, Miss Death! He wanted to resurrect Grandma Summer to fix Aunt Ruby's eyes! PLEASE REMOVE THE CURSE!" Kirby begged, using his power and Puppy Dog Eyes with tears, forcing Lady Death to submit as even she couldn't say NO to a crying Kirby as he managed to have his amazing control over women on her due to her being a Female.

"Very well, Son of Meta Knight and Martha... I'll remove the curse from your Father." Lady Death replied, snapping her fingers again as she took the curse back and then looked at Pesky Dust in the eyes.

"Your lucky that I can't say no to him either. But the next time you resurrect someone with out proper permission, you will be punished regardless. I may not be able to mess with your life span, but I can shorten others." Lady Death whispered hoping that Kirby would not hear her, but unfortunately, he did hear her once again.

"Please don't punish him next time and don't shorten the other's lifespan..." Kirby added, begging Lady Death once again with the Puppy Dog Eyes as he started crying as he used his power over her again, forcing her to sigh again as he managed to hear her again and now has to change her mind again as she still can't say NO to him.

"You know on second thought...you're hereby EXEMPTED from being punished from me forever and all of ETERNITY as I also won't shorten the other's lifespan and that includes if you want to resurrect someone the next time, but be sure to summon me and ask me permission of who do you want to resurrect on your own with Alien X." Lady Death whispered again, knowing that she can't punish Ben anymore due to Kirby being so CUTE as she can't say no to that crying face and his power over women especially her which she knows it's powered by his Aura of Cuteness, Innocence, and Irresistibleness.

"Alright, I'll take my leave and take care, Son of Carl and Sandra Tennyson...be sure to call me if you want me to babysit Kirby when I'm not doing paperwork all the time and Eva is being graded of how she's protecting Clark." Lady Death finished as she hugged Clark/Kirby, much to Yang's annoyance and finally left as she went back to her realm.

"Well I'm glad that's over with... Kids go to bed. Ruby, Yang, you'll have to share a bed for now. Kitty, Rouge, take one of your mom's bed. Kara, you sleep with Kirby. Rex, you could take the guest Bed unless Raven is staying, and I'll take the couch." Ben stated as he and along with everyone else are feeling tired.

"I think I'm going to sleep with my Husband tonight." Raven stated, causing Summer to snap wide awake.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR HUSBAND!?" Summer demanded, glaring at Raven.

"Turns out that neither of us had filed for divorce. So, technically speaking, we're practicing polygamy." Raven explained.

Summer seemed to think the worlds before smiling sweetly.

"Then that means we're Sister Wives and Super Bestie better than the Restie's again!" Summer cheered, bringing her "Sister Wife" into a hug.

"I never agreed to that part and you know it." Raven replied, trying to not smile while knowing that she has her best friend back.

"Wait? You mean I didn't come up with that?" Ruby asked, pouting that it was her mother who came up with that and now she can't use it on Weiss.

"Apparently not." Ben replied, feeling a little amused by Ruby's pouting face.

"And who are you?" Summer asked, looking at the 2 Heroes of Team 10.

"I'm Rex Salazar, I'm Ruby's boyfriend and this is my partner, Ben Tennyson. He is the one who brought you back to life." Rex explained, whispering that last part so the twins don't hear that until they're old enough to understand why they can't bring Crystal back to life.

"What do you mean "brought you back to life?" I was in a coma." Summer asked, feeling very confused.

"It's a long story, but for now, let's go downstairs and talk. Zwei, Eva, make sure no one comes down stairs." Yang replied as she doesn't want the kids to hear this.

"Got it, Yang/Yes, Mistress!" Eva and Zwei replied respectively.

"Who was that?" Summer asked her daughter until Ben started to gain her attention by telling his story.

"It all started when I went through a portal..." Ben began once again telling his story on how he came here to the World of Remnant.

* * *

 **After some VERY LONG FLASHBACKS!**

"So, I had been dead for years?" Summer asked, trying to comprehend this.

"Yes. It's hard to imagine, but it's true. You have missed so much of us growing up, but you're here now and that's all that matters." Ruby replied, hugging Ben as she was glad and thankful that he used Alien X to give one thing that she wanted mos in order for to get her Blindness and Silver Eyes back: Her Mom, Summer Rose, ressurected from the afterlife.

"Tomorrow, I will forge some documents saying that you had been in a coma on a small island and you only recently woke up." Ben explained, telling Summer that he's going to come up with a Half-truth origin story to make sure her resurrection is kept a secret.

"Thank you for everything you two boys have done for my girls. But I want to talk to both of you in private." Summer replied, planning to talk them about their intentions with both of her daughters.

"Sure, no problem." Rex said, getting up along with Ben as the two of them followed Summer to the Shed outside, unknowingly were about to suffer and seal their fate.

"Just so you know, it's nothing personal." Summer stated, confusing the two boys before she punched both of them in the forehead with a Aura enhanced punch, knocking them both out unconscious.

"Sorry, Boys. You may have my husband's blessing, but not mine..." Summer added, picking Rex and Ben up with her Stronger than Average Strength, walking into the forests of Patch.

* * *

 **In a secret Cave.**

In a secret cave near the Xiao Long-Rose-Tennyson-Salazar Family Home, Ben and Rex were hanging from the cave's ceiling with Aura sealing Chains, knockout and unconscious.

Waking up, they saw that they where completely alone with Summer who was casually sharpening some of her knives like she did not just kidnapped the two boys.

"Good you two are awake so now we are going to play a simple game of Questions and answers. The rules are simple I ask you answer if you don't answer or if you live I start throwing my knives." Summer stated, grinning sadistically as she raised her nice Sharp Knife.

"Now, what are your intentions with my girls?" Summer asked, still holding her very sharpened Knife.

"We have no intentions with them we simply love them and they are the mothers of our kids." Rex replied, remembering what Taiyang told him and Ben the story about Summer torturing him when he started to date her after Raven walked out on him.

"I think you're lying. Since this is your first lie, I'll let you get away with it, but the next time you lie, I will use these." Summer stated, pulling down the two Aura sealing chained boys from the cave's ceiling and laid them both down on the cave floor as she then raised her right leg over Ben's face and channeled her Aura into her boots, causing a large Number of Metal Spikes to be released from the bottoms.

"Okay, you've got to admit that looks really cool..." Ben replied, amazed and afraid at the same time along with Rex.

"Thank you. Now, these spikes have a deadly poison that can kill a man within 6 hours, if not treated properly. Symptoms include: Vomiting, Dizziness, Loss of Motor Control, and in severe cases, Temporary Blindness." Summer explained, enjoying their horrified faces while thinking, _'Still got it!'_

The two where now extremely scared at the very thought of the poison in there bloodstream before they both realized something.

Rex's Nanites even when there are turned off with the remote will prevent him from being poisoned due to the Omega-1 Nanite controlling them as it's the "Control Nanite" and is the source of his Healing Factor.

And Ben's Ultimatrix was designed after some upgrades by Azmuth to fix genetic problems for both the user and other people from such things as poison and any other ailments like burns, stab wounds, frostbite, etc. due to it's Healing Protocol and User Revival/Self-Preservation Protocol. And even if you take it away from him, his Male Anodite Heritage will destroy most poisons within seconds just like his cousin and grandmother with their Female Anodite Heritage.

"Yeah, that won't work on us." Rex replied, knowing that Summer's Lethal Poison was not going to work on him and Ben.

"And, why not?" Summer asked, honestly curious about why won't her lethal poisons won't kill them.

"Because my Nanites and Omega-1 Nanite will destroy it and Ben with his Ultimatrix and being a Male Anodite will destroy most poisons within seconds." Rex explained with Ben nodding his head in agreement as they can't be poisoned.

"Well then... I guess Fire And Knives will have to do!" Summer exclaimed, causing her Hell Fire Devil Mask to appear over her beautiful face as well as summoning a bunch of Knives from nowhere.

Summer took a Deep Breath and breathed HELL FIRE on Ben and Rex, causing them to scream loudly as she quickly threw some Knives at them, stabbing them in their arms, legs, and chests.

"YES, YOUR SCREAMS FILL ME WITH SUCH JOY!" Hell Fire Devil Masked Summer shouted, demonically laughing at their pain.

Still Screaming from the Hell Fire, Ben and Rex would forever swear that they saw the _ghost_ of their ancestors as Ben was engulfed in a flash of Green light.

Now because Summer didn't know how to take off the most powerful watch in existence nor did she know about how the Master Control works, she was unfortunately forced to look at a certain phantom/ghost-like alien, causing her Hell Fire Devil Mask and Knives to disappear as she was instantly filled up with fear and possibly starting to underestimate and regret the fact that she just made a HUMONGOUS mistake in her very short life.

"Stay back! I'm warning you...!" Summer said, trying to not scream at the Ectonurite.

Raising an nonexistence eyebrow under his protective skin in confusion before he realized what's going on.

Summer Rose has Phasmophobia: The Fear of Ghosts.

"What's the matter, you're not afraid of ghosts are you?" Ghostfreak asked, putting his hands on his protective skin to open just enough to reveal his black and white striped tentacles underneath, scaring and mentally scarring Summer for life.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Summer screamed, running away from the cave and back towards the Xiao Long-Rose Family Home.

"I think she's afraid of Ghostfreak." Rex said, escaping his chains by creating the Smack Hands.

"Well one good torture deserves a good symbol." Ghostfreak replied, flying out of the cave with Rex following close behind with his Boogie Pack.

* * *

 **Xiao Long-Rose and sometimes Branwen Home.**

At the house of the Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen Family, everyone was gathered in the Living Room as Ruby was reading a story for the kids until they heard a loud scream heading for them.

"What was that?" Yang asked her family.

"I think that's Summer." Taiyang replied, already knowing that Ben just used Ghostfreak as he knows Summer's Phasmophobia along with Qrow and Raven.

"The last time she screamed that loud was… oh." Raven added, realizing what's the problem just as Summer bursted into the house, running all over the it and barricading the doors and Windows before using her Husband and Sister Wife as a shield.

"Summer, what's wrong?" Yang asked, wondering what's wrong with her step-mother.

"Nothing is wrong! Just take the kids upstairs before that...thing gets here!" Summer replied, refusing to say that forbidden "G" word.

Her family was a little confused and concerned of why she was ordering them, but they did as they were told just in time as the forbidden "G" word came into the house through the floor, intentionally going slow to install more Fear in the scared Rose woman.

"What's the matter? You're not afraid of old Ghostfreak are you...?" Ghostfreak asked, ready to punish Summer for burning him and Rex with her Hell Fire Devil Mask.

"N-n-n-No! I was just worried for my family that's it! I'm totally not afraid of ghost!" Summer lied, already sealing her fate as she was about to suffer the Ectonurite's wrath.

"Good. Because now I can use my true form." Ghostfreak replied, shedding his Protective Skin like a Snake revealing what's really underneath, causing Summer to shake more than a Leaf in the middle of a tornado as she was silently screaming before passing out.

"Do we even want to know why you did that?" Raven asked, wondering if she really wanted to know why Ben as Ghostfreak would scare Summer to death.

"Probably not. But your fear of her boots are well justified." Ghostfreak replied before changing into Four Arms and began removing the stuff in front of the door, allowing Rex to get in.

"She took you to a Cave to ask what your intentions are with our daughters didn't she?" Taiyang asked the 2 Heroes.

"How did you know?" Rex asked the Older Xiao Long.

"I found a very creative and detailed the book on what she would do once we started dating." Taiyang explained, remembering all those creative ideas and some of them even he adopted into his eye with some modifications.

"Like what?" Ruby asked, wondering what her Mom did to interrogate her boyfriend and big brother figure.

"Like using a deadly poison inside her Boot's retractable Metal Spikes that can kill a man within 6 hours if not treated properly. Symptoms include: Vomiting, Dizziness, Loss of Motor Control, and in severe cases: Temporary Blindness." Rex explained, shivering in fear along with Ben as they were glad Summer didn't inject them with the poison as she only burned and stabbed them with her Hell Fire Devil Mask and Knives.

"At least she did not use the #29, then we would've been in trouble." Raven added, glad that her best friend did not use it on the Boys as she didn't want the Kids especially Kirby to find out that Summer killed the Kid's adopted fathers with that type of Poison in her Boot Spikes.

"Do we want to know?" Yang asked, wondering if she really or didn't really wanted to know what her Step-Mother's methods of torturing are with lethal poisons.

"It's best that you don't. Like her mother, Spring Rose, she is a master at making poisons some that should not be possible." Taiyang explained before going upstairs with Raven as she carried her Sister Wife upstairs with Ruby and Rex following close behind.

"Ok... but, Ben, I Need to talk to you in private. Let's do it in the Cave so we won't be disturbed." Yang stated seriously, wanting to reward her boyfriend for resurrecting her step-mother, Summer Rose, by using his Omnipotent alien, his Celestialsapien form: Alien X.

"Sure." Ben replied as she lead the way, wondering what his girlfriend is going to reward after he resurrected her step-mother.

 **2 hours later.**

"Wow, that was amazing!" Yang exclaimed, walking into the House with a noticeable limp.

"That was fun, but are you sure nothing will happen?" Ben asked, feeling worried and hoping that Tai, Qrow, and especially Summer won't find out of what Yang did to reward him for using Alien X to resurrect Summer Rose from the dead.

"I'm sure. Now, it's bedtime, but I think I'm going to stay here with you." Yang replied, laying down next to her boyfriend in her bed as she instantly fell asleep feeling tired after rewarding her boyfriend for resurrecting her step-mother.

Ben smiled at his sleeping girlfriend as he laid down next to her in bed, already falling asleep in peace and loving the reward she gave him.

He can't believe that he started his new family while he heard the cute sounds of his son snoring from his room as he was sleeping with his pink blanket, night cap, and snuggling with his teddy bear: Mr. Fuzzy as Zwei, Ship, and Kara also cuddle with him in his rocket-shaped bed under the rocket and planet themed blanket to keep them warm during the cold night.

* * *

 **Omake: Ben's Reward.**

 **(Warning! The** **Following Omake is considered to be well... Sexual or Rated M for Mature with Sexual Content. If you're under 17, 18 and above, then don't WATCH or READ this. 'Cause I'm Not Responsible for this!)**

Walking into the secret cave with a Single goal in Mind, **(For Yang)** the two continued to walk until they got to the Medical Bay where for some reason, they were candles that are burning.

"Yang, is something Wrong?" Ben asked, a little confused and concerned for his girlfriend.

"Ben. I have been thinking about this for weeks, but bringing Summer back into my Life, it has made my decision easier." Yang explained, causing Ben to raise an eyebrow at her.

"And, what decision is that?" Ben asked, hoping what she means by that.

"This." Yang replied with a smile.

 **(The following the scenes are written by Darth Sparta: "I'm Darth Sparta and I'm the one who writes all the Lemons 'cause no one else wants to. Suggestions and Tips are helpful so please go easy on me, it's my first time doing something like this." -Darth Sparta)**

Snapping her Fingers showing that her clothes are just illusions, revealing fact that she is completely butt naked.

"WHOA! YANG, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Ben screamed, blushing so hard while he turned around.

Smirking and knowing the candles she got from Blake are already working on her so she won't be as nervous when she does this, Yang walked up to her blushing boyfriend, putting her D-Cup Sized breasts on his back.

"Don't be embarrassed, Ben. I have thought hard about this and I really want you to take me." Yang replied, whispering in his ear as she wanted to do this.

"Yang, please...! If I start, I could hurt you." Ben replied, using all of his willpower to not take her right then and there.

"You won't hurt me. I know you too well." Yang stated as she gave him a kiss, completely destroying the last of his restraints.

 **LEMON START!**

Now with the last of his restraints gone, Ben pushed Yang onto the medical of bed and started making out with her while she worked removing his jacket and shirt, exposing his lean muscles and 6 pack.

She then brought down his pants, exposing his black boxers and the bulge showing beneath it as she pulled it down, letting his ten-inch cock spring up.

"Oh, Ben, you're so big..." Yang said with a seductive tone as she went to grab it, stroking the length of his cock.

"Yang…" Ben moaned as he leaned back, falling onto the bed to allow Yang to do what she wanted to pleasure him.

Yang leaned down and wrapped her lips around his cock as Ben gasped and rocked his head back.

Yang bobbed her head up and down on Ben's cock, encouraged by Ben's groans.

"Oh god, Yang…that feels so freaking awesome!" Was this actually happening? The young man could hardly believe it as Yang quickened her pace and Ben moaned louder from her treatment.

"Yang! I'm gonna cum!" Ben moaned as Yang bobbed even faster, wanting her Boyfriend's cum desperately.

"I'm cumming!" Ben cried out as Ben's warm juices filled Yang's mouth as she gulped down every last drop.

"Your seed tastes so good, Ben," Yang replied lustfully.

"Glad you liked it, because now it's time for the main event," Ben said with a big smirk as he pointed at his still hard cock, "You know what to do."

Yang nodded as she stood up and straddled her Boyfriend, "I want you so bad Ben." Yang said, her voice filled with lust as Ben locked lips with her and shared another passionate kiss.

After about half a minute, Ben broke the kiss and ordered Yang rose up slightly, grabbed Ben's cock, and lined it up with her wet pussy, slowly letting his shaft enter her.

Ben felt the head of his cock touch her barrier that protected her virginity.

"Do it..." Ben said quietly.

Yang nodded and quickly dropped down on Ben's cock, breaking her hymen.

Yang cried out in pain, but it soon subsided as waves of pleasure overwhelmed her.

"Oh, Ben…you feel so good inside me." Yang moaned as Ben held her waist to give her some support as she very slowly bounced on his cock.

Ben let Yang adjust, not wanting to cause her any more pain. Even so, he couldn't help but thrust up into her ever so slightly.

"Oh Yang…you're so tight." Ben groaned in pleasure. Yang quickened her pace, bouncing faster on his cock. Yang mewed in pleasure from Ben's throbbing member inside of her snatch.

"Oh, Ben, fuck my pussy don't stop!" Yang pleaded as Ben began thrusting harder, inducing sudden and loud grunts from Yang.

"Yang…I'm going to cum…" Ben moaned. He went to pull out of her, but she stopped him.

"Please don't pull out, Ben!" Yang cried out. "I want your cum inside me! Don't worry, I'm on birth control!"

Ben was lost in the lust to question her words, not that he'd really care.

He was determined to finish it and claim her as his. He began thrusting up into Yang even harder than before.

Yang moaned loudly as both couples cried out in unison, "I'm cumming!" as Yang's juices squirted all over Ben's cock as he let out his warm seed in her pussy.

Yang collapsed onto Ben and both teens lay with each other, recovering from their lust and lack of energy.

"That was…amazing," Ben said as he panted heavily.

He looked over and saw Yang with a completely satisfied expression on her face.

Ben looked over, saw her snatch slightly dripping with his semen, and smirked.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Yang?" Ben asked his girlfriend.

"Yes, I did..." Yang replied with a goofy grin as she could barely feel her legs after the intense fucking she had just gone through.

Seeing the Look on his Girlfriend, Ben couldn't help but smile slightly before he frowned when he realized something important.

They did NOT use protection at all.

Now sweating, Ben began to think of different scenarios in which she got pregnant from this.

 **Scenario one.**

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Taiyang screamed, pulling out his shotgun as he gave chase.

 **Scenario Two.**

"Welcome to woman hood, the surgery was a complete success." a Doctor said as Raven watch sadistically, grinning the whole time.

 **Scenario Three.**

"I'm going to skin you alive." Qrow said, pulling out his great sword, Harbinger, as he transformed it into it's Scythe form.

 **Scenario Four.**

"WELCOME TO HELL, BOY!" Hell Fire Devil Mask and Hell Fire Demonic Outfit Summer Rose roared as she just straight out cut off his head with her Knives, and keeping his severed head as a trophy and laughing demonically with Hell Fire surrounding her as she also held up the Ultimatrix in her hand.

 **Back to the Present**

"Are you completely sure that you're safe?" Ben asked, hoping that she doesn't get pregnant as they didn't use protection.

"Yes. The pill I am on is 100% guaranteed to prevent pregnancy unless I stop taking it." Yang explained, causing to Ben to sigh in relief.

"Okay... I just hope that thing is accurate. Otherwise, your family is going to kill me." Ben replied, hoping that he won't killed by Taiyang, Qrow, Raven, and especially Summer.

"They won't kill you. But let's just go to bed, I'm so tired and I have a feeling like tomorrow is going to be a long day." Yang stated, getting up and grabbing some of her clothes that she keeps down here.

"Agreed. Summer is probably going to want to know everything about her new grandkids and you two." Ben replied, following her out of the cave after she got dressed.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY Version.)**

 **Ruby Rose: Hey guys, Ruby Rose here! I can't believe that my biggest dream come true. Ben Tennyson just brought back the only thing that I truly want in the whole world: My mom, Summer Rose. I'm so happy that Ben brought her back with Alien X and now she has a LOT of catching up to do. Ben, thank you for bringing back my mom, now I get to spend time with her along with Yang. So, Thank You...I hope I'll do whatever I can to repay you for this...**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien...**

 **A Mother's Reunion**

 **?: My little Rose Princess...you're alive...**

 **Summer: Yes, Daddy...I'm alive.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: WOW! Another Chapter done and 22K words... Phew! Well folks this chapter is personally my favorite one! Not only you get to see Alien X, but also you get to see Alien X resurrecting Summer Rose back from the dead after he erased the Alpha Nanite for damaging Ruby's Silver Eyes and making her Blind. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter... Well tune in next time for Issue 8 where the man in the cowboy hat in the cave behind a waterfall reunites with his revived daughter, Summer Rose. See you next Chapter!**


	38. V2 I8: A Mother's Reunion

Volume 2 Issue 8: A Mother's Reunion

It was a bright early Saturday morning at the Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen House as everyone is seen eating the breakfast Summer made in the kitchen with a mysterious man glaring at Ben sitting in front of a hole in the wall?

Why yes, there is a large Hole in the wall from a fight earlier.

* * *

 **Flashback to earlier.**

It was a early Saturday morning and the Sun was just starting to come up.

Summer was coming downstairs with Kirby since he wanted to get to know his new Grandma and Summer is always a early riser as she is checking on all of her new grandkids and Ruby to see if she had another Nightmare involving with the Alpha Nanite possessing her.

* * *

 **Flashback in a flashback.**

It was late at night in Ruby and Yang's Bedroom where the Twins were sharing a bed with Kitty wearing a Tiger Onesie and Rogue wearing a princess gown that is perfect for dreaming pleasant dreams of wonderful things like being the future heroes of other planets.

Ruby was not so lucky if the tossing and Turing in her bed was anything to go by as she was mumbling something in her sleep as she started to toss and turn some more until she finally woke up screaming waking everyone.

 **(Except for Ben and Yang do to there activities and the two alien Star Warriors because they can sleep through just about anything.)**

Now wide awake the three parents along with Rex bursting into the room, surprising its current occupants.

But unfortunately, like Mother like Daughter, Raven being at the front in the dark with her eyes glowing Red, causing Ruby to have a panic attack.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Ruby screamed, trying to not be be "possessed" again.

"Raven, Kids, leave for a moment." Summer ordered as she turned on the lights.

Gently walking over to her confused daughter, Summer brought her into a comforting hug.

"Ruby, tell us what's wrong." Summer gently ordered to her confused Daughter.

"I had a nightmare about Alpha possessing me forever." Ruby explained, crying into her mother's chest while her father and boyfriend were watching.

"It's just a Dream, Ruby. It's not real. The Alpha is completely Gone." Taiyang stated, already silently thanking Ben for resurrecting Summer and destroying the rogue Nanite for good with Alien X.

"I know, but it just seemed so real." Ruby replied, trying to not think about the horrible event.

"It's all a Dream; he can't hurt you. If you want, I can stay with you until you fall asleep." Rex suggested, hoping that can make her feel better.

"Please do. I don't want to be alone." Ruby replied, forgetting that the girls where sleeping in the same room.

"Alright. Now, let's go to sleep." Rex said as the girls came back in.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to present flashback.**

In the Present, Summer was walking down stairs with Kirby in her arms as the two of them saw Ben and Yang sleeping on the couch, but there was something different with Yang.

On her neck was a Black tattoo of a Chinese Style Dragon flying around her neck with its mouth opening up to swallow a hourglass.

 _'Did Daddy draw on Mommy...?'_ Kirby wondered, thinking that his Daddy wanted to do that like a symbol of their relationship with his Mommy.

 _'That was not there last night.'_ Summer thought, confused of the tattoo on her step-daughter's neck.

Feeling more Confused and a little Concerned, Summer decided to take a picture of it for future reference in case it's something harmful towards her step-daughter before waking the two up.

"Yang, Ben, wake up. And can you two explain this?" Summer asked, holding up the picture on her scroll.

"What the heck? That was not there before." Ben replied, confused of the tattoo on Yang's neck.

"But what is it and why is it there?" Yang asked, confused and trying to use her camera to get a better look at it.

"Does it hurt?" Kirby asked, rubbing it on her neck, causing it to glow.

"No. But should we call Verdona? I think this is a magic thing." Yang suggested, having a pretty good idea that this tattoo has to do something with Magic and Mana from her boyfriend's universe.

"That's a good idea. I'll call her soon, but for now, just cover it up until we know what it is." Ben replied as his girlfriend agreed to the idea.

Nodding her head in agreement, Yang quietly went up stairs to grab her orange infinity scarf, hoping her mom and dad don't see and ask too many questions.

"Are you sure you don't know what's going on?" Summer asked her step-daughter's boyfriend.

"I have a feeling, but no real proof. If it's what I think it is then only my Grandma can tell for sure." Ben replied as the two heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Summer asked, moving to open the door before she was pulled back by Ben.

"Don't answer the door at this moment! Everyone believes you're still dead so until I put the correct information in the system, don't answer any doors or leave the house." Ben ordered, pushing her into the kitchen out of sight.

Now that she is out of sight, Ben opened the door to see a Man hiding his face with a Cowboy hat.

"I am looking for Summer and Ruby Rose." the Man stated, sounding like he wanted to push Ben out of the Way.

Now alarmed, Ben started to Glare at the Man with a Frown wondering how he knew Summer was once again alive.

"I'm sorry, but I think you need to leave." Ben replied, moving to close the door but was stopped by the Man.

"I SAID I'm looking for Summer and Ruby Rose. So, let me in." The man ordered again.

"And I SAID you need to leave so goodbye." Ben replied, trying to close the door before once again stopped by the Man.

"You obviously don't know who I am. So you get a pass, but you will let me in now or things will get ugly." the man warned, but unfortunately, Kirby heard the commotion.

"Daddy, who is that?" Kirby asked, coming into the man's sight, causing his eyes to widen in surprise before narrowing his eyes.

"GRIMM!" the Man shouted in anger as he unleashed a set of three gray metallic claws from his right arm, raising them to stab Kirby.

Eyes shooting open in fear, Ben quickly changed into Rath to punch the man halfway away from the House.

 **"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, MYSTERIOUS MAN WHO IS LOOKING FOR SUMMER AND RUBY ROSE! RATH WILL DESTROY YOU FOR TRYING TO KILL RATH'S SON!"** Rath roared as the man unleashed a second set on his left arm.

"I don't know who or what you are, but that is not anyone's son; that is a Creature of Grimm. And, it needs to be Killed." the Man stated, making Rath very angry and confused.

Angry because the man wants to kill Kirby. Confused because everyone knows about Kirby ever since the alien invasion so either this man is crazy and in permanent denial or this man has been living under a rock.

 **"Let me tell you something, mysterious man who is looking for Summer and Ruby Rose, and who also never thinks my son is not a Creature of Grimm and not an alien. My son is only two years old and is not a Creature of Grimm. So, I'm giving you the opportunity to apologize to him and never come back."** Rath stated as his large, retractable black claws on the both of his wrists grow larger as he was getting more angrier due to his natural Male Anodite Anger and the fact this Man tried to kill Kirby.

Growling in anger at this Shapeshifter's apparent stupidity, the man began to charge by jumping the halfway across to meet the alien tiger stabbing him in the shoulders causing him to the roar in pain before he was grab and thrown into the woods.

 **"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, YOU COWBOY HAT WEARING MAN! RATH WILL DESTROY YOU!"** Rath screamed before he changed into his mutated Alien-EVO form, Tatsurion, as he unleashed a wave of bullets towards the charging man, waking everybody up and catching a very surprised Summer off guard.

As Tatsurion was shooting the man, he still continued it to charge towards the alien shapeshifter, intent on killing our favorite pink puffball never seeing the two people he was looking for were was watching through the window looking surprised and afraid of this man trying to kill him.

Knowing that this is not working, Tatsurion unleashed his chains, thinking that will stop him or at least slow him down along enough to knock him out as he turned back to normal.

This idea was proven to be a bad idea as he dodged both sets and grabbed one, pulling him away before he began to spin him all around until the chain was cut by a very sharp Butcher Knife, sending Tatsurion flying into the house, creating a large hole.

"STOP NOW!" Summer screamed, surprising the man.

"My little Rose Princess...you're alive...?" the Man asked, putting away his claws as he forgot his anger and approached his Rose Princess.

"Yes, Daddy...I'm alive." Summer replied as she met the man halfway, giving him a hug.

It was a beautiful moment to see the father and Daughter reunited as the man finally started to feel happy for the first time in years as he hugged his little Rose Princess.

Everyone watch **(except for Ben he is knocked out for the moment)** as the two hugged each other, finally reuniting after years of being apart.

After hugging for about Five minutes before letting go, the man only had one Question to ask.

"How are you alive? I felt your Aura disappear. How are you alive?" the man asked his daughter.

"The one who brought me back to life is the one you through into the house." Summer explained, making her father feel terrible.

Before anyone could say anything, Ben quickly woke up from his temporary nap, and grabbing the man by his head with his Mana and smashed him into a Tree before changing into Diamondhead and stabbing him in his arms, legs, chest, and cutting off his Testicles with his crystal shards as he then knocked him out with a very hard punch to the face with his diamond fists enhanced with Aura and Mana.

"THAT'S FOR TRYING TO KILL MY SON!" Diamondhead screamed as he was glad he let out his Male Anodite Anger as he turned back to normal.

"Ben, that was my grandfather..." Ruby stated while cringing at the fact her Big Brother figure cut off her grandfather's private parts and stabbed him in his arms and legs.

"And he will not be happy when he wakes up and that grows back." Taiyang added, subconsciously covering his own private parts as if he felt his father-in-law's pain.

"What do you mean grow back?" Rex asked, wondering how can his girlfriend's grandfather regrow his balls.

"His healing factor is stupidly powerful. He can re-grow his entire limbs as if they were somehow removed from his body." Raven explained, still wishing she had that kind of healing.

"And that's not even using his Aura." Summer added, amazing everyone who did not know since they didn't think it was possible for anyone to naturally have that kind of healing.

"Either way. why where you two fighting?" Yang asked, confused of why her boyfriend and her adoptive grandfather would be fighting.

"He tried to kill Kirby; claiming him to be a Creature of Grimm." Ben explained, making Yang furious as her Lilac eyes were once again Red and enhanced with her Magic.

"LET ME AT HIM! I'LL KILL HIM MYSELF!" Yang screamed as she was quickly held back by her father and niece.

"Yang, calm down! It's not entirely his fault. He hasn't left the cave for years; for anything; not even for food. I had to bring it to him and sometimes force him to eat." Taiyang stated, calming his eldest daughter down.

"So he has literally no idea that aliens even exist or the fact he's a two times great-grandfather?" Rex ask his girlfriend's father.

"No. But for Ben's sake, let's hope he doesn't know too soon." Taiyang replied, hoping that his father-in-law

Right as he said that, the Man began to wake up by either wanting to see his daughter and Granddaughter or just Death wanting to get back at Ben for resurrecting a soul without proper permission is hard to say, but either way, he was waking up and he was not happy as he quickly removed the Petrosapien's diamond shards .

"Where is that sick fuck who stabbed me in my chest, arms, legs, and dick?" the man demanded, earning a punch to the face from Yang.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! THERE ARE KIDS HERE!" Yang screamed, angry at her step-grandfather for cursing in front of the Kids especially Kirby.

Now feeling more confused and angry than before, The Man began to glare at Taiyang and Raven, but mostly at Taiyang as he still doesn't like him and especially Raven as he hates her for abandoning Yang after giving birth to her for being a coward and hypocrite due to her fear of Salem.

Raven quickly hid behind Taiyang as she is also afraid of Logan as he quickly unleashed his one set of claws as he was telling her that he would like to have a word with her later.

"Xiao Long, start explaining. I have A very good idea you have not been telling me everything." the man ordered, wanting answers from his Son-in-Law.

"It's a long story, but for now, let's just eat breakfast and we'll explain everything." Taiyang replied, knowing that is going to be a long day.

"What is your name anyway?" Rex asked the man.

"My name is Logan Richard Rose. But who are you and this jerk who stab me?" The now named Logan asked the Human EVO.

"I'm Rex Salazar and he is Ben Tennyson." Rex replied, introducing themselves.

"Kids, you're not allowed to be alone with this man." Ben ordered, already not liking Logan.

"You want to go, boy?" Logan asked, growling at the Human Shapeshifter.

"You only won due to Summer. If I was really going all out, you wouldn't have even made it two feet before getting killed." Ben retorted, with his green eyes glowing with his Mana.

"Dad, Ben, don't fight. Dad, don't hurt Kirby or Kara; they're your adopted great-grandkids." Summer stated, not wanting them to fight, but also still needs to torture Ben and Rex as she still didn't get her questions answered.

"Start explaining, Xiao Long." Logan growled, prompting his Son-in-Law to tell him everything including a lot of stories of his granddaughter's boyfriends.

 **Present F** **lashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"You got some nerve dating my Step-Granddaughter." Logan stated, thinking that Rex has the balls to date Ruby.

"I don't see how it's your business, considering she thought you were dead and the fact that you would leave her blind to keep her "safe". So in reality, you have no say." Ben added with a growl.

"Watch it, boy! I still have to pay you back for that dirty trick." Logan replied, still needing to pay back Ben for stabbing his arms, legs, chest, and cutting his Balls off with a diamond blade.

"Please don't Fight Guys!" Kirby begged, not wanting his Father and Great-Grandfather fighting.

"Fine, we won't kid." Logan replied, feeling bad now that he knows the truth of Kirby and Kara's Origins.

"Either way, it doesn't really matter. Rex and I are dating regardless what you think. I love him and he loves me." Ruby stated, telling her grandfather that she really does love her boyfriend.

"He obviously doesn't care much for your safety, considering he hasn't tried to talk you out of doing this suicidal idea of yours." Logan replied to his granddaughter.

"I know the risk of being a Huntress. I excepted them a long time ago. And, I want to help people." Ruby stated, knowing that it's her choice not her Father and Grandfather's as this is what she was training for to stand up and help those in need.

"There are other ways of helping people without committing suicide. You could be a nurse or since you could be something other than a Huntress like you could be a police officer. At least it's safe." Logan suggested.

"Dad, stop. It's her choice not yours." Summer stated, knowing that her daughter inherited her stubborness.

"You should stop too while she's at it. You already died once, but I'm not going to lose either of you." Logan replied, not wanting to lose his daughter again.

"You don't get to decide what they do, it's their choice not yours." Ben countered.

"So I should've sent back and let them die in some hopeless war no chance of victory? I don't think so. Do you want your kids to die during some useless fight?" Logan asked the Ultimatrix-bearer.

"Kids, leave. Let them solve this themselves." Raven stated, walking upstairs to make sure they don't come in during their conversation.

Making sure the Kids won't listen in, the two began to glare at each other once again.

"You got something to say? Say it now, punk." Logan growled as his claws were starting to come out.

"I don't care who you are, old man. You may think you have their best intentions at heart, but you don't. You're just a cowardly old man who would rather hide from the world then face his problems. So, forgive me if I don't trust you especially since you tried to kill my son." Ben replied with his Green Eyes glowing Anodite/Mana pink with the Eye of Agamotto around his neck glowing with his Mana.

"I didn't know what he was, and what gives you any right to criticize me!? I have been fighting before your grandparents were even born, boy. So don't you dare go criticizing me about caring for my family." Logan growled, not liking Ben's criticisms.

"Yeah, real granddad material of the year. Your daughter died. Yes, I'm not gonna argue about that, but considering you stay hidden in a cave for most of your Granddaughter's life I don't think you get any say in what they do." Ben stated, crossing his arms.

"I don't want them to die a needless and painless death against her." Logan replied, not wanting to Salem to kill Ruby and Summer due to their Silver Eyes.

"I have thought things far worse and more powerful than Salem. My watch is far more powerful than all four Relics combined. Besides, if Salem comes, we'll answer and not hide away like a coward like you." Ben stated, shocking Logan.

"Grandpa, we're not afraid of Salem. She can be stopped if we all work together. Besides, you haven't seen half the things Ben is capable of. He has a form that not even Death can touch." Ruby explained, causing her grandfather's eyes to widen.

"Wait, there is something that not even Death Breath can touch?" Logan asked, surprised and hopeful at the same time.

"I thought that I told you not to call me that old "friend"... After all it's rude." Lady Death added, appearing with Eva and Lala beside her.

"I will stop once you either bring back my Wife or let me die." Logan stated, wanting Spring to come back.

"I told you my old "Friend". I can't do either of that because of the laws of the universe; you will die when your second great-grandchild is born." Death explained as he will reunite with Spring once he's dead.

"Then I can be at peace." Logan replied, hoping that it will happen soon... but not too soon obviously.

"Did you just come here to tell him that?" Taiyang asked the Grey Lady.

"No. I am here to inform you that Eva will not be available for the next few weeks. So for now, Lala will be taking over when needed." Death explained as she and Eva left them.

"I look forward to watching the children when you need me." Lala added, leaving with Lady Death.

 _'She is just like everyone else! They're trying to steal my babies!'_ Yang thought before a note appeared along with a pamphlet in her lap.

"I'm not trying to steal your kids, I am only looking after them when needed. P.S. this is a list of counselors you should really see. And this time, they won't quite after the first session." the note read.

"Do I even want to know?" Summer asked her family.

"She has this weird delusion of every woman is trying to steal our kids away from her." Ben explained, causing Yang to whine like a little girl.

"It's not a delusion. Someone out there is trying to steal our kids, I just know it!" Yang whined.

"Anyway, Ben and I should head over to our HQ and put the correct documents in the system before someone sees Summer." Rex stated, only to be grabbed by Logan .

"No you're not. I want to talk to you." Logan stated, dragging Rex into the woods.

"Grandpa, don't kill him!" Ruby cried out, not wanting her grandfather to kill her boyfriend.

"I'll go make sure that he does not." Taiyang added, following close behind the two.

"I want to get to know my new grandkids." Summer stated, wanting to know Kara, Kitty, Rogue, and Kirby.

"We should celebrate your return." Ruby suggested, getting a smile from her mother.

"We'll need supplies." Yang added as Ben gave her his debit card.

"Get whatever you like. And, invite the rest of your team while you're at it, we still need to explain some things to them anyway." Ben replied before changing into Jetray flying away to the HQ.

"Let's go get them before they come here." Ruby stated, taking off with the help of her Speed Semblance, much to Yang's annoyance.

"She could have at least took me with her." Yang mumbled, feeling really glad that she mastered what she calls Fire Dash.

Concentrating, Yang created just enough firepower with her magic from her feet and hands as she blasted into the air, being very careful to not make a forest fire.

"Show offs..." Summer mumbled, going inside the house.

Going inside she noticed that the hole is still destroyed, much to her Annoyance but quickly shook it off in favor of spending time with her new grandchildren.

Going inside Kirby's Room, Summer saw Raven reading the story of the Four Seasonal Maidens.

Trying to not laugh at the Irony of the story, Summer stood in the doorway, glad that Ben had brought her back to life and hoping to see her new grandkids grow up and enjoy life and give her great grandchildren.

"Kids, tell me. Do you like Cookies?" Summer asked seriously, getting excited responds from her grandkids.

"COOKIES!" the Twins shouted, wanting one of the best treats ever.

"With Mom, I tend to eat them and I gain a liking for them." Kara stated, finally calling Ruby mom and before that calling Rex dad.

"Daddy makes the best Cookies!" Kirby added, getting Raven to agree with him.

"I hate to say it, but Ben's cookies are way better than yours." Raven explained, causing Summer to gain a look of betrayal.

"How could a member of my own family say something so horrible?" Summer asked dramatically.

"I only speak the truth. Hate it or love it; not my problem." Raven replied, amused by her best friend.

"I'll have to fix that. C'mon, kids! Let's go make some cookies." Summer stated, going downstairs with her grandchildren and Raven following her.

* * *

 **A few hours later.**

"And done! Let's see if you still say that." Summer stated smugly.

Not needing to be told twice, everyone started to dig into the newly cooked batch of cookies, much to Summers happiness before it all came crashing down.

"Ben's are still better." Raven replied, much to Summers displeasure.

Before she could voice her complaints, there was a flash of magenta light as Verdona teleported with all of Team RWBY and a confused Ben.

"Guys, what's going on?" Kara asked, confused as her adoptive grandfather great-grandfather came home with a very pale and scared Rex.

"That is what I want to know." Verdona replied, having a very good idea on what's going on.

"It all started when we got to the store." Yang began as she told them of what had happened earlier.

* * *

 **Flashback to the store.**

After finally catching up to her little sister, they got on a boat to Vale to go to the store after calling their team to meet up with them there to hopefully learn everything that their partners are hiding from them.

Right now, they are grabbing stuff for their celebration as they will not only being reunited with their mother, but also their grandfather as well.

Everything was looking up for the two half-sisters as it seemed that there was nothing that could ruin this day until Yang was approached by a person who looks like he could pass as Nora's twin brother as the boy was wearing a pair of Brown Boots and Blue Jeans with a Green-Navy Jacket and a White T-shirt.

Heck, they even had the same hair style, but only slightly longer in the back.

"Hey girl... Why don't we go somewhere more private." The boy stated with a perverted grin.

"Sorry, but I'm already taken." Yang replied, completely brushing him off.

"Forget whoever he is. I'm clearly better than him." The boy said as he wanted to touch Yang in a inappropriate way.

"She clearly said no." Weiss added in annoyance as she did not get any sleep with Blake because they were so worried about Ruby.

Completely ignoring the Heiress, the Boy reached out to grab Yang's shoulder in a attempt to force her.

But right before he touched her shoulder, her tattoo began to glow Red as if it was angry at this fool before it shot out a bolt of lightning, sending the fool flying through the store until he landed in the produce, crushing some tomatoes.

Now completely shocked and even more confused, Yang pulled out her scroll in a attempt to see her tattoo to see the red light was dying down.

"Yang, when did you get at a tattoo?" Blake asked, looking at her partner's neck.

"And how did it do that?" Weiss added, shocked that their teammate's tattoo shot Lightning bolts without any some possible form of Lightning Dust.

"Where did it come from? It wasn't there last night when we went to bed." Ruby asked, feeling worried about her sister.

"I don't know anything about it. But unfortunately, that lightning bolt destroyed my scarf. So, now I can't hide it." Yang replied, annoyed since that was her favorite scarf.

Before anyone could ask anymore questions, everything was quickly fixed as if nothing was destroyed in the first place by a Certain Old Anodite.

"Why did I senses a huge surge of Mana?" Verdona asked, looking at the four girls until she noticed the tattoo on Yang's neck.

"Oh my! It's no wonder that I sensed so much Mana. We need to leave now! Pay for all of this; then we need to get Ben and talk to your Family." Verdona stated, leaving no room for argument.

Quickly grabbing everything they need and once again glad that the store is mostly empty, they rushed to pay for everything with Ben's card as they rushed out to meet Verdona who was looking unusually worried.

"Good, you're done. Now hold on tight! This might feel a little weird." Verdona warned, teleporting them away.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"And that is why we're back so soon." Yang explained, finishing her story.

"But what is it?" Taiyang asked, looking at the tattoo as it started to glow as if it recognized Yang's Father.

"I have an idea on what it is. Rex, just touch Yang's shoulders." Verdona ordered the Human EVO.

Raising an eyebrow but did as he was told anyway, Rex just simply touched her shoulder, only making Yang more annoyed as nothing happened.

"Ok. Now, Ben, it's your turn." Verdona said to her grandson.

Now feeling really confused, Ben shook it off quickly as he gave his Girlfriend a kiss, much to Summer's annoyance since she still has not given her blessing, caused the Tattoo to once again glow, but this time, it was glowing yellow for the Dragon and green for the Hourglass.

"It's just as I thought. It seems you two really love each other if you did that." Verdona said with a amused smile as she remembered when she and Max where young as they both did it despite the fact that they weren't married.

"Well, what is it?" Weiss asked the Anodite.

"This is a Male Anodite Mate Mark. This is basically a sign to other Anodites that this girl is taken." Verdona explained, making the two very nervous about what they did last night.

"But where did it come from?" Blake asked, having a good idea of what her partner did with her boyfriend.

 _'This is just like in Ninjas of Love!'_ Blake thought with a small nose bleed.

"Kids, go upstairs for now. This is a conversation for the grownups." Weiss stated, getting up with Blake to make sure that Kitty won't hear anything.

"Usually by making love or Sexual Intercourse." Verdona explained, creating headphones for everyone just in time for the explosion.

"WHATTTTTT!?" Summer, Taiyang, and Raven screamed, glaring at Yang and especially Ben.

"And, now I run..." Ben stated changing into XLR8, but his tail was grabbed by Logan, preventing his escape.

"Sorry, Bub. But you made your bed, so you're going to lay in it." Logan replied, feeling not sorry at all.

Pulling out her Sword / Grabbing a Kukri Knife out of her cloak/ his Double Barrel Shotgun out of the closet, the three members of Team STRQ slowly began to move towards XLR8 in a slow menacing manor aiming to Kill him **(Summer)** or Neuter him **(Taiyang)** or capture and turn him into a Woman **(Raven)** until he changed into a certain Ghost-like alien.

"Sorry, but I think I'll take a different bed instead." Ghostfreak stated, causing Summer to scream in fear as her fear of ghost once again, came into play as she tried her to use her husband as a shield once again.

"You're still afraid of ghost?" Logan asked his daughter.

"How can you fight something that you can't touch?" Summer asked her family while still hiding behind Taiyang.

"He will have to turn back sometime." Taiyang stated, wanting to kill Ben for having sex with Yang.

"And when He does, I'll call in a favor. He'll be a woman soon." Raven added, scaring Ben more than the Knives and Shotgun.

"Guys, stop! It was my idea; he didn't want to do it, but after I kissed him, I destroyed the last of his restraint." Yang explained, telling her parents that it was her idea and not Ben's.

"Yang, I don't think you truly understand the problem with the situation. You could've gotten pregnant and having to stop your Huntress career all altogether." Raven said to her daughter.

"I was safe. I took a pill that is a 100% guaranteed to prevent pregnancy." Yang explained, assuring her parents that she won't get pregnant.

"That's not the point. You shouldn't just give up your virginity to someone you've only dated for not even a full year yet. Sex is a beautiful thing that should only be done when you're married not because you have urges." Summer stated as she still follows that tradition.

"Well, how else was I supposed to reward him?" Yang asked, getting a strong silence in return.

"It's not that you should not reward him, but you should've also waited. You just can't take it back." Taiyang replied to his eldest daughter.

"I know that. I thought extremely hard about it. But bringing Summer back solidify my decision. I don't regret it." Yang stated, not regretting everything as she wanted to had sex with Ben to reward him for using Alien X to resurrect her step-mother.

"But back to the topic on hand. What does the "Male Anodite Mate Mark" do anyway?" Logan asked the Anodite.

"Back when there where more Male Anodites, they would usually take on more than one partner. Back then, things are usually different and it was hard to tell which girl especially twins who was with who. So that is when a spell was placed on every male so that a mate mark would be placed on there "mates", but only if there partner loved them back." Verdona explained with her knowledge of the Male Anodites.

"But why did it shock somebody?" Ruby asked, confused of why the tattoo on Yang's neck would shock the Pervert that tried to touch her sister.

"If anyone tried to touch a Male "Mate" in a inappropriate way, then their mark would defend the person." Verdona explained, getting "oh's" in return.

"So is that all it does?" Rex asked, wondering if there was more to this Mark of the Male Anodite's partner or mate.

"No. It can also act as a distress beacon, a power source of Magic, and probably the most important part…. I'll tell you later." Verdona explained, almost letting the secret slip.

"Should I be worried?" Ben asked his Anodite Grandmother.

"No. Don't worry about it for now." Verdona replied before She left.

"Ok… Anyway, Yang, give me your keys to Bumblebee, you're grounded." Taiyang stated, holding out his hand.

"Fine..." Yang mumbled, tossing her keys to her father.

 _'Still worth it! I'll just have to be careful for now on.'_ Yang thought, hoping that she and Ben could do this again privately without her parents, uncle, and step-grandfather noticing.

"Now that's over with, I want to get to know my Daughter's teammates." Summer stated before sshe realized something important.

"And where is the scrap book? I want to show them their Baby pictures." Summer announced, much to her daughter and step-daughter's hour.

"RUBY, FIND THE BOOK AND BURN IT!" Yang screamed, not wanting Weiss and Blake to use this as teasing and black mail material.

"Baby pictures? This I got to see." Rex added, amused along with Ben.

"And I'm sure their are embarrassing moments I missed." Summer said, grinning before she saw the hole again.

"Can someone please do something about that?" Summer asked, wanting the hole in her home fixed.

"On it." Ben replied, changing into Clockwork as he fixed the hole right as Taiyang brought out the Scrapbook, much to the Girl's dismay.

"Kids, you can come down now." Logan said as his great-grandchildren came down the stairs.

* * *

 **A few hours later.**

"HAHAHA! Oh, man! We're never going to let you two live this down." Blake said, holding a picture of little Yang and Ruby dressed up as a Dragon and a Flower respectively.

"Mommy looks weird when she was small." Kirby stated, looking at the picture of his adopted mother.

"It's weird to see her with pigtails." Weiss said, trying not to laugh at the pictures they were seeing.

"Yeah, but they keep getting in the way during a fight." Yang replied, glad that she can only tie her hair in a ponytail during Professor Peach's class but not spars.

"Anyway, I think that it's time that we tell you everything." Ben stated, knowing that Weiss and Blake want answers.

"Alright, let's go to the cave and talk." Rex added just as there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Taiyang asked, wondering who could it be.

"Rex? Ben? Are you there? I got to talk to Ben and I got Azmuth with me." Caeser stated, as he and Azmuth were already aware of the Alpha Nanite incident last night.

"Summer, go hide. I need to tell Azmuth what I did. Rex, stay here. Taiyang, can you please tell Weiss and Blake the truth? but not about Ozpin's you know what. It's his job to tell them not us." Ben stated, knowing that they can't just tell Weiss and Blake about Ozpin's Reincarnation Curse, and his Magic.

"Alright, I'll do it." Taiyang replied, leaving with Weiss and Blake the truth.

Ben opened the Door to reveal Caesar with Azmuth's head sticking out of his front jacket pocket.

"Your cousin told us that you had used Alien X. So, I want to know what you used him for and why the Watch reported why you transformed into him. And how you did it without the keys?" Azmuth asked, wanting answers of why the bearer of his creation used Alien X.

"Is it true that you destroyed the Alpha?" Caesar asked, remembering what Rex told him.

"Come inside. Logan, can you please leave?" Ben asked, already feeling a headache and knowing that Azmuth is going to be pissed.

The two went inside where the kids where looking at the scrapbook and talking about how weird it is to see how young there moms looked until Kitty noticed Caesar.

"Uncle Caesar, you're here!" Kitty exclaimed, gaining all the Kids attention.

"Hello, Kids. How have you four been?" Caesar asked, making sure to keep Azmuth hidden.

"We had been good, but doesn't Mommy look weird without her cloak?" Rouge asked, showing her adopted uncle the baby picture of Ruby without her cloak.

"She does look a little weird, but don't tell her I said that. But right now, I need to talk to Ben here." Caesar replied to his adoptive niece.

"Kids, go to the play house for now. The adults need to be alone." Ben stated, making sure they leave and aren't listening in.

Taking a deep breath, Ben knew this was coming, but he had hoped that they would have more time to come up with ways to explain to the Ancient Galvan, but sometimes you just need to say it.

"Yesterday, we fought the Alpha. He was working with the White Fang and somehow got his hands on a Atlesian Paladin that the General came to us with. After the Paladin was destroyed, we couldn't see the Alpha anywhere, but Ruby got too close to the debris and he possessed her body." Ben explained, causing Caesar to look down in shame.

"I should never have built him." Caesar stated, wishing that he could change all of it.

"He held her body as a hostage so we had no choice to hand over the Omega-1 Nanite, but Rex used his Blast Caster to hold him down. So, I used the emergency override I had you install in the watch to change into Alien X." Ben explained, confusing the Galvan.

"I never put in an emergency override." Azmuth replied, not remembering the fact that he did install it.

"Yes, you did. Incase I ever had another situation like Diagon and I need Alien X, you installed a emergency override in case I ever needed it. We also had my grandma erase your memories in case Albedo ever found out about him and try to torture you for the access code." Ben explained as the Galvan started to remember everything.

Azmuth seemed to think it over for a few minutes, thinking over the pros and cons of such a override.

"Alright. Now, continue with your story." his "great-grandfather" stated, wanting to hear more along with Caesar.

"After changing into Alien X, I talk to Serena and Bellicus for a few minutes before using one of my two free uses to completely erase the Alpha from existence because he made Ruby permanently blind." Ben explained, making Azmuth glare at him, but didn't say anything as he knew there was more to the story.

"I tried to use his powers to fix her eyes, but nothing happened. Apparently, he has two weaknesses; not just debating inside his mind. The other is ignorance. If they don't know anything about it, they can't do it just as they can't create anything without knowing the basics behind it and since Alien X is not from this universe, they didn't know the magic behind Ruby's Silver eyes. We learned that there was only one cure so I had to do this. You can come in now." Ben explained, knowing that he was going to get it.

Slowly coming into the living room, Summer had her hood up, hoping that will slow things down, and came in and sat on the couch, earning wide eyes from the two Scientists.

"You didn't." Azmuth stated, trying not to get angry.

"I did. And I would do it again in a heartbeat with or without the watch." Ben replied, with no regret in his tone.

"Give me the Ultimatrix and the sword now. I'm taking both and destroying them." Said Azmuth finally at his last tray.

"Don't blame him please! He only did it to give my daughter her eyes back. If you wished you punish anyone, punish me! I wasn't strong enough during that mission and I died because of it. Besides, if you take it away, then Ben could lose his kids and everything. Could you forgive yourself if innocent kids were taken away and experimented on by the military? What about Katherine and Laura being separated from each other and their adoptive parents? Catherine might go to someone who hates her kind and might be abused. Could you live with that?" Summer asked, hoping to play on his emotions and reason with the Galvan.

Azmuth had to really think this over. Could he really take away the possibly only defense that can protect his "grandchildren"? Could he really take away the one defense against Vilgax? Could he really punish Ben for helping someone...? No he could not. Especially after what Paradox says is true and it usually is he cannot take it away.

"Benjamin, it will take some time for me to trust you to use Alien X again. Until then, I'm removing the Alien X access from Primus when we get back to our Universe. Until then, you're not to use him unless it's an absolute emergency. But no more resurrecting the dead without talking to me, it's dangerous to resurrect the dead. Trust me, I have seen it happen far too many times." Azmuth stated, knowing that he has seen it with Mana/Magic users.

"Thank you, Azmuth. I promise you won't regret this decision." Ben replied, knowing that he won't use Alien X again even though he made a promise to Serena and Bellicus that he will visit at least once a month.

"See to it that I won't, Benjamin. Caesar, can you take me back please." Azmuth asked the former scientist of the Nanite Project.

"In a minute, Azmuth, I need to do this." Caeser replied as he got out of his seat and started to bow at Ben's feet.

"Thank you for destroying the Alpha. I don't know where to begin to thank you. But if there is anything I can do for you to repay you, let me know." Caesar stated, already thinking of a way to repay the Ultimatrix-bearer.

"It's all right. He was far too dangerous to be left alone in any prison. He is far too resourceful; I only did what was necessary." Ben replied, to his partner's brother.

"I don't care if it was necessary or not, I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you." Caesar said as he still wanted to repay Ben.

"You really don't have to, but just do me a favor and not make anything like Alpha ever." Ben replied as the two scientist of his shared company began to get up and leave.

"Now that they're gone. I think it's time that I get started on dinner." Summer stated, already going to the Kitchen.

"I'll help." Raven added as she and Yang got up from their spot.

"NO!" Ben, Rex, Ruby, and Summer shouted in unison, horrified at the thought of their shared cooking.

"Yang, I love you with all my heart, but you're a terrible cook! You're not allowed near the stove unless you're making cookies." Ben stated, not wanting to try his girlfriend's cooking.

"Raven, you're not allowed near the stove for any reason. You so much as touch the stove it explodes." Summer added, not at all exaggerating as it was true.

"Is Raven really that bad?" Rex asked his girlfriend's mother

"One time. she made a cake in our third year at Beacon. Somehow, it came to life and start roaming the ventilation shaft; we never found it." Summer explained, shivering at the memory.

"Ok... I don't think I want to know, but either way I think -." Ruby began before there was another knocked on the door.

Ruby opened the door to see General James Ironwood without his right prosthetic arm with rips and tears all over his usual uniform as he glared at Ben with a look that would scare Toepick.

"What happened to you?" Rex asked the Atlesian General.

"Your partner thought it would have been hilarious to teleport me to every female changing room of every Huntsman Academy." James explained, not at all amused as Ben used Alien X to do that.

"I was hoping it would have lasted longer. But what happened to your arm?" Ben asked, trying to not laugh at the General's current state.

"I was teleported into Glynda's room as she was undressing and she used her powers to rip my arm off." James explained before he noticed Summer.

"Summer!? But how!? Your supposed to be dead!" James asked, shocked that the Leader of Team STRQ was, in fact, somehow alive once again in the flesh.

"I was on a small island in a coma for years until I woke up. But imagine my surprise when I learned that a certain Atlesian General pointed a gun at my grandson." Summer replied, donning her Hell Fire Devil Mask and knocking James out with an Aura enhanced punch to his head, and dragged him by his collar, taking him to her "Secret Torture Cave."

Despite everything that has happened in the short amount of time, things where looking bright, but no one would could predict what Yang Xiao Long would do to protect her Kids.

* * *

 **Omake: Summer's precious gems and a Raven's hatchling.**

 **Xiao Long-Rose Family Home**

 **Patch**

At the Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen Home, Summer was making a cloak for Laura and Katherine because every girl needs a cloak in her eyes while she is talking to Raven who is designing a Nevermore Grimm Mask for the two until their respective Daughters came in, looking like they had bad news.

"Mom, Summer, we have something to tell you two." Yang said to her two mothers.

"But just don't get mad at Ben and Rex." Ruby added, wishing their "Brave Heroes" were here to help and explain the situation.

"What's wrong, Girls?" Summer asked, putting away Kitty's Cloak.

"Before we tell you, the both of you have to promise not to get mad at all." Yang stated seriously.

"Ok... We promised not to get mad at all." Raven replied to her daughter,

"Me and Ruby are both pregnant. I'm Seven weeks and she is six weeks." Yang explained, covering her ears just in time with Ruby.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" The Two Mothers screamed, furious at the boys for having sex with their daughters.

"You both promised not to get Angry." Ruby stated, fearing for their partners lives.

"We are not angry, we're furious!" Summer screamed as she summoned parts of her Hell Fire Devil Mask, aleady sending out small blasts of Hell Fire.

"So technically, we did keep our promise." Raven added, making a good point as she put on her Nevermore Grimm Mask and grabbed her Sword, ready to hunt the soon to be dead Heroes.

Pushing their way passed their daughters, they began to look everywhere for the boys, having no luck anywhere.

"Where are they?" Summer asked, ready to use her last resort.

"We're not telling you guys until you calm down enough to listen." Ruby stated, not wanting her mom and step-mom to kill the boys.

"If you won't tell us, then you leave us no choice." Summer replied, using her Semblance to run towards her Father's cave.

"And the boys are going to die." Yang stated, having a Very good idea what Summer is up to.

 **At Logan's Cave.**

In Logan's cave, Logan is currently sleeping on his tarp, wearing a pair of pajama pants and a white tank top with a picture of his daughter and grandkids next to him until Summer appears grinning ear to ear, knowing that if anyone can find the boys it's him.

"DADDY, I NEED YOUR HELP!" Summer screamed, waking her father from his nap as he jumped up with his claws shooting out in surprise.

"Summer? What's wrong?" Logan asked, worried about his daughter.

"The boys got Ruby and Yang pregnant and Raven and I need you to hunt them down." Summer explained, getting the reaction that she was looking for.

"WHATTTTT!?" Logan screamed, running out the cave to track down the boys.

 **3 hours later.**

"Okay, we give up. We promise to hear their side of the story and why we shouldn't kill them." Logan said, finally giving up on the search.

"Hand over your Weapons first." Ruby ordered, making no room for argument.

Grumbling under their breaths, they tossed all their weapons on the living Room table until it was completely covered in Knifes.

"You can come on out now, boys." Yang stated, pulling out her "Zatanna Zatara" Black Magic Top Hat as they both came out, looking extremely worried about the fact that Logan was there.

"Logan? I didn't expect you to be here." Rex said, laughing nervously at his future Grandfather-in-Law.

"Cut the crap, boy! Tell me why I shouldn't kill you and your partner right now." Logan demanded, wishing that he could use his Claws.

"We mean to take responsibility for getting them Pregnant. Yes, it was an Accident, but we love them and we'll take responsibility for ourselves." Ben explained, showing that he and Rex will accept it.

"You better. You're both Lucky that Taiyang and my Brother are not here right now." Raven replied, wishing that her Husband and Brother where not spending the day with the Kids.

"Which is why we already bought the rings and ready to buy whatever is needed to help with there pregnancy." Rex added, explaining that he and Ben proposed to their girlfriends.

"You had better do everything to keep my granddaughters happy and safe or I'll find you no matter where you go to hide." Logan stated, growling with two claws pointing at each Boy's Cocks.

"Noted. Now there is one question. Is it going to be individual weddings or a double wedding?" Rex asked the two half-sisters.

"Double." Ruby and Yang replied in unison.

 **Month 3**

"Why are you following us?" Yang asked, annoyed since her step-grandfather has been keeping an eye on both boys up for some strange reason and they are finally sick of it.

"Someone has to make sure these boys don't try and skip town." Logan answered, still completely stubborn about his granddaughter's partners.

"Logan, we have said it enough times. We won't cheat or try to leave them." Ben stated, really wanting to go Tatsurion and beat this stubborn fool's head into next next year.

"I don't care. If you somehow managed to get to my age, you'll learn that there's no such thing as paranoia." Logan replied, knowing that it's true.

"How old are you anyway?" Rex asked his girlfriend's grandfather.

"I stopped counting after 350." Logan replied with a growl as he hates Rex more than a Drunk Qrow.

"Really? I knew those with Silver eyes lived a long time, but not that long." Ruby said, amazed and worried that she will out live her sister and friends.

"We don't normally. Due to the experiments done on me by Salem, I have lived for far too long." Logan explained as his Silver Eyes glances and his body seemed to show his real age before it disappeared as fast as it came, but his Silver Eyes stilled showed such age and sadness.

"I can't imagine living that long. Watching everyone grow old and die while you still stay the same cursed to walk the Earth as everything slowly starts to decay and crumbles to dust." Ben said, knowing how that feels.

"I would have gone insane long ago it wasn't for my wife." Logan said as he pulled out a picture from his brown leather wallet.

In the picture was Logan smiling at the camera as a Red haired Woman with soft Brown eyes wearing a wedding Dress, holding his arm in hers as she was smiling along side him.

"This was my wife, Spring. She found me in the woods after I attempted to drown my sorrow's in alcohol. She took me to her house and patched me up. I looked in her eyes and it just clicked. We went out on a date. 1 year later, we got married and had Summer." Logan explained with a sad smile, thinking about his precious Spring.

"Mom told me about Grandma. She said that she was a amazing woman." Ruby said, wishing that she could have met her.

"She was. But she also had a temper much like Kara's and had a really good aim with her hammers." Logan explained, feeling the phantom pains from her hard throws.

"She sounds awesome." Yang said to her step-grandfather.

"She was. But sadly, she grew old and died while I stayed the same. She asked me to try and move on, but no one could replace my Spring." Logan explained with some tears, remembering how HE killed her and how he laughed the hole time… at least until Logan tracked him down and killed him.

"Logan, we promise to not leave them. If we did that, then we would be no better than our enemies." Rex stated, assuring him that he and Ben won't ditch Ruby and Yang.

"I know you won't. I just can't help but worry. I'm so old that I worry that I will outlive my great-great-grandkids." Logan replied as Ruby put a hand on his shoulder.

"Grandpa, Ben and Rex won't ever leave us nor will they cheat, we all love each other so much." Ruby explained, assuring her grandfather's worries.

"I know that. Maybe Summer is right. I have just been ridiculous this whole time. You kids do whatever you have to. If you need me call me." Logan said, leaving the group.

 **Month 5**

Qrow was walking with Ruby down the aisle while Taiyang walked with Yang as the boys were already at the altar with the priest waiting for them.

After the priest announced the both of them to kiss their brides, Ruby and Yang then throw their bouquet of flowers to Weiss and Blake as they both catch it present it to Neptune and Sun as they both have dark blushes on their face.

 **Month 8**

"I'm so bored!" Ruby whined, laying on the couch of Team 10's fourth-year dorm room.

"We can't participate in any of the physical classes. We have to eat these weird cravings only for it to come back up later, we're forced to endure these terrible back pains, your baby has a pair of Wings that is constantly poking you due to the Nanites giving it one, and Mine keeps kicking non-stock. If I knew pregnancy was this much trouble, I'll just stick with adopting." Yang complained, earning a shake of amusement from both of her mothers.

"Well no use complaining about it now. Pregnancy is both a wonderful and terrible thing." Raven explained to her daughter.

"I remember when Ruby would not sit still even in my womb." Summer added, sighing at the memories.

"Just one more month before all the torture ends." Ruby said, hoping that it will end.

 **Month 9**

"I WAS WRONG, THIS IS TORTURE!" Ruby screamed, feeling a new level of pain as her Bleeding Devil Mask leaked A LOT of Blood as its Silver Eyes started glowing dangerously silver.

"I KNEW IT WOULD HURT, BUT NOT THIS MUCH!" Yang screamed as the Doctors restrained her arms with the strongest chains ever made by Man And Faunus.

"You two are doing great." Rex encouraged as his wife broke his hand by squeezing too tight.

"WHEN THIS IS OVER, I'M ASKING GRANDPA TO CUT OFF BOTH OF YOUR TOYS!" Yang screamed, wishing her Semblance would absorb the pain, but is having no such luck.

"Boys, I think we should wait outside." Logan stated, dragging the two boys away.

 **6 hours later.**

"Mr. Tennyson and Mr. Salazar, you both can come in now." Doctor Hearts stated before He started to grumble about Ruby's Bleeding Devil Mask and how he is looking forward to retirement.

Going inside the shared rooms, the two Heroes both saw their respective wives holding their wrapped up bundles of joy's.

For Yang, she gave birth to a Boy with a tuff of Blonde Hair with Heterochromia: With a Green left eye and a Lilac right eye.

For Ruby, she gave birth to a Girl with Wings that looks like it belongs on Eagle then a person, making her look like a Faunus. She had black hair with the tips being White as if to match her wings, but most importantly she had silver eyes.

"My Son/Daughter, you're so handsome/beautiful." the boys spoke in unison as they held their newborn kids.

"What are you going to name them?" Raven asked her daughter and step-daughter.

"How about… Tai-lung Benjamin Tennyson?" Yang asked, knowing the name of her parents would have been used if she was a boy.

"I like it. My little Tai-Lung Benjamin Tennyson." Ben replied, smiling at his new son's name.

"For our new Daughter, I'm thinking: Spring Martha Salazar." Ruby stated, almost bringing her Grandfather to tears.

"I like it. Our Daughter will be named: Spring Martha Salazar." Rex replied, holding up his newborn Daughter.

 _'Yes, new grandchildren!'_ Summer thought as everything began to shake and the world went dark.

 **At the Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen House's Living Room.**

"Summer, it's time to wake up." Taiyang said, shaking his wife awake which proved to be a mistake as she woke up with her Hell Fire Devil Mask and Knives out.

"PREPARE TO DIE, XIAO LONG!" Summer screamed as she began to chase her husband for ruining her perfect dream.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle - CROSSING FATE (RWBY Version.)**

 **Summer Rose: Hey guys, Summer here! I just wanted to say that now I'm reunited with my father, Logan Rose, we're all family again! Thanks, Ben, I owe you one... But you and Rex still haven't earned my blessing so I still have to Torture you!**

 **Next time on RWBY: Ultimate Alien...**

 **True Heiress of the Branwen Tribe**

 **Raven: Today, we celebrate today as I have found my heir to the tribe. This is my daughter, she will be my Heiress.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: And another Chapter done! Now, That man is Logan Rose, Summer's Father that I've based off Marvel's Wolverine. So, tune in next time for Issue 9 where Raven has a New Heiress for the Branwen Tribe and Alastor's new wielder. Peace!**


	39. V2 I9: True Heiress of the Branwen Tribe

Volume 2 Issue 9: True Heiress of the Branwen Tribe

 **Patch**

 **Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen Family Home**

It has been one day since Summer and Logan had reunited with their Family, and things where looking up for everyone.

Taiyang was Happy to have both of his Wives back in his life now as he doesn't feel so lonely anymore.

Raven was happy to have her "Super Bestie better than the Restie" back in her life as her "Sister Wife", but she can see it in Summer's usual kind Silver Eyes was a small amount of suspicion and anger held towards her.

Yang, however, was still feeling somewhat conflicted at the return of Summer.

On one hand, her real Mom is back, and is making a real effort to be in her life and her grandkids.

But on the other hand, Summer was the type of a good loving Mother that raised her and Ruby until she died on that mysterious Mission.

Now that she is back and they are much older, it's hard to be with her Daughter and Step-Daughter as she is still adjusting to the fact they are now teenagers.

Ruby was super happy to have her Mom back. Sure she had to be possessed and was almost permanently being blind for it to happen, but in a way, it was worth it in the end as she now has the "Super Cookie Making Mom" back in her life all thanks to her big brother figure, Ben Tennyson using his Omnipotent Alien, Alien X.

Kirby as always was happy to meet a new family member as he loved how Summer would read him stories and try to convince him that her cookies were better than his Daddy's Cookies.

She was just like his Aunt Ruby, only less hyperactive, and she even fixed a small hole in his teddy bear, Mr. Fuzzy, so that forever put her in a good light.

Kara, however, was not to sure how to feel about Summer. Sure she is the mother of Ruby, but she is also supposed to be dead.

Her father always said that it is a great dishonor to resurrect the dead. In doing so, that person would be forever scorn and hated across the universe. But the main problem is she feels a little jealous and feeling a little selfish.

Feeling jealous for obvious reasons and selfish because she wants her parents to be brought back to life as well.

She wants to spend time with her own birth mother riding their Air boards and going to see her Aunt Martha with a Baby Clark, and even misses her Father trying to cram all of their traditions into her head.

But she knows that will Never happen. Even if it did, her Father would see it as a great dishonor upon their family and would use THAT to cleanse there Family's dishonor.

Laura was happy that her adopted grandmother has woken up from her coma. Now she has someone to play princess with, and have tea parties instead of constantly being thrown into the mud by her twin.

Katherine was also happy to have her adopted step-grandmother was awake from her Coma as she now has someone to play in the Mud, and go to the Zoo to see the Tigers and not constantly play princess and tea parties with her twin.

Logan was extremely happy to have his Rose princess back to life, and to be with his grandkids and great-grandkids, but there are only two things wrong with it in his eyes.

The smallest and probably most easiest to take care of is Rex Salazar.

That Boy has the balls to try and date his granddaughter even when he threaten him with THAT! The boy is either brave or very stupid and foolish, but he makes his granddaughter happy and for his sake, he better keep it that way.

But the biggest problem is none other than Ben Tennyson.

That Punk dared to cut off his Testicles and stab his arms, legs, and chest.

While he understands that he's at fault, Logan is far too stubborn to admit that he deserve that kind of punishment over a misunderstanding and Kirby's origins and species.

But he is also thankful for bringing back his Daughter. Now if he could bring back his Wife, then he would definitely do something as he has been thinking about it, but needs to think about it some more.

After all, you don't just offer anyone to be the apprentice of the Wolverine now do you?

Right Now, Summer is getting ready for a Day she has planned to spend with her Grandkids going to the Zoo since Kitty drew the Longest Straw.

"Alright, we're off to the Zoo, everyone. There are Cookies baking in the oven. Ruby, when they're done, take them out, but do not eat any! I'm experimenting." Summer explained, determined to prove her cookies are the best.

"Alright, Mom, have fun at the Zoo!" Ruby replied, trying to think of many different ways to sneak a cookie away without her mom noticing.

And finally, Raven was smiling as she knows that this is the perfect time to ask Yang with Summer at the Zoo with the Kids, Logan doing who knows what, Tai getting called into a teachers meeting at Signal, both boys at their Dust company, Zwei sneaking out to be with the Kids, and most importantly, her Brother still having no idea that Summer has been resurrected, and the fact that he is spying on their decoy camp as this is the perfect opportunity to ask Yang.

"Yang, I need to talk to you in private." Raven stated seriously to her daughter.

"Ok, sure." Yang responded, grabbing one of her many orange infinity scarfs so that her tattoo does not draw too much attention.

"We're going somewhere that we can talk with absolutely no one hearing us." Raven explained, opening a portal to Vernal, leading Yang through it.

* * *

 **Anima**

 **At the real Branwen Tribe's Main Camp**

 **Raven's tent.**

"Hey, Raven. What took you so long… Oh, you're offering her that." Vernal said with a scowl of jealously.

"Yes, Vernal, I am. Now, have you moved Alastor like I ordered you to?" Raven asked, much to the Confusion of Yang.

"We did. It paralyzed half of our men to do so, and nearly cut off Johnny's arms when it nearly escaped. Shame it did not aim for Max." Vernal reported, causing Raven to rub the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Oum, I hate that Sword." Raven mumbled before getting serious.

"Yang, sit down; 'Cause I have something important to discuss with you. Vernal, leave until I call you." Raven ordered her daughter and her bandit decoy.

Feeling confused, Yang followed her mother's orders, wondering why she is in her mom's camp for some reason.

"Yang, I have a position that Vernal wants within my tribe; I want you to have it. Before you say no, I want you to hear what I am offering." Raven explained, raising her hand to silence her daughter before she could say no.

"What position?" Yang asked, confused of what her mom is offering her.

"Yang, I haven't been in your life and I'm trying to change that, but I think we both know that we can never have a true mother-daughter relationship. But we can have the next best thing, if you accept this position. I will teach you everything I know from crossing the desert with nothing but a bottle of water to infiltration and assassination. You will learn everything I know. All you have to do is Accept." Raven explained, hoping that she does.

"Accept what?" Yang asked, having a pretty good idea of what her mother is offering to her.

"I want you to become the Heiress to my Tribe. If you accept, you will learn EVERYTHING I know. Qrow may have taught you all of my Moves from when we where in Beacon, but I have learned new ones. So, do you Accept?" Raven explained, hoping that she will accept.

Yang had to make a very important decision right now. If she says no, she will lose the opportunity to learn important things that could help in her Huntress career, and help protect her family especially Kitty and Kirby.

But if Yang says yes, what would her family especially Ben say? Would they still want to be around her after knowing that she probably has and will kill those who tried to kill Kirby and Kitty.

 _'Sorry about this guys, but her skills are far too important to let go...'_ Yang thought, hoping that her family never finds out.

"I accept. BUT, I have a few conditions." Yang replied seriously.

"What are your "Conditions" and why should I accept them?" Raven asked, having a idea what they are and why her daughter easily accepted.

 _'Sorry, Yang, but you are far too young to trick me. You may be good at acting, but I can tell the difference.'_ Raven thought, already aware of her daughter's acting skills due to those lessons Taiyang made her and Ruby take in Patch.

"I will only accept, if we find a way to completely disguise myself. I don't want my kids or our family to find out. Two, I will only kill in absolute 100% self-defense. I've heard the rumors of this tribe and Uncle Qrow told me what it's like growing up there. I don't want to just kill everyone in the possibility my kids find out." Yang explained, not wanting her babies especially Kirby to call her a Monster.

"Agreed. We mostly stop doing all those raids ever since Ben showed me the errors of my ways. While we still occasionally attack a village, we only kill those who attacked us with intent to kill and we only take what is necessary; nothing more, nothing less." Raven replied, assuring her daughter that the tribe will only kill with a good reason.

"And, the Dust robberies lately?" Yang asked her Mom.

"We only take the ones the White Fang try to steal or we make it look like the Fang did it." Raven explained to her daughter, causing her to close her Lilac eyes as she smiled.

"Alright, so where do we begin?" Yang asked, wanting to get this over with.

"First, we make you a disguise." Raven replied, knowing that her daughter can't be her Heiress in her current outfit.

"Got it. Let's see if there is anything in here that can help with that." Yang said, pulling out her Spell book.

Finding the Right Spell, Yang's Hair began to shorten until it was just below her ears changing to a pale purple color.

Next, her eyes changed from there usual Lilac to a Golden Yellow with Slits, giving them the appearance of a Reptile of some kind.

Then, her skin began to turn to a pale color almost matching her Mom, but some places began to grow scales that are most noticeable around her hands and around her eyes providing some Natural Armor and Claws.

But the biggest difference of all was a pair of Bat-like Wings and a Snake like tail busting out of her back, surprising Raven and Yang as the younger girl almost let out a loud scream in surprise and pain.

"Yang, are you ok? And, what's with the Wings and Tail?" Raven asked, worried for her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I didn't mean for the Tail and Wings to Grow. I only wanted the Eyes and Claws. Just let me get rid of them." Yang replied as she tried to regain her center of Gravity.

"No wait! This could be better! If and when this Alter Ego comes out, people will less likely suspect that you are truly my Daughter." Raven explained, knowing that this disguise could work.

"If that's the case, then I'll need some new clothes; 'cause mine just ripped up." Yang complained, trying to keep her breasts and vagina covered.

"Don't you have a friend who is really into Fashion?" Raven asked, referring to the Fashionista/Leader of Team CFVY.

"You mean Coco? Yes. But she might tell Ben and the others. Don't you have someone who might help in the clothing department?" Yang asked, knowing that she can't ask her senior when she is becoming the True Heiress of the Branwen Tribe with a new outfit.

"I do. But I would rather not use her, if I really don't have to." Raven replied, knowing that there might be some problems with dealing with her.

"We might have to because Coco will tell Ben." Yang reasoned, knowing that it will happen.

"Fine, just let me call her and just use my blanket as a covering for now." Raven ordered, hoping that she is available.

"Hey, it's me. I'm calling in that favor you owe me from School." Raven said over her scroll.

"Fine, just get here quickly; I'm busy." a Familiar voice replied that Yang recognize, but could not place where.

"Just make sure you're alone. I'm bringing company." Raven added.

"This better be important, Raven, I'm a busy Woman you know. I'll call you when I'm alone.." the Woman over the speaker before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Yang asked, confused of who her mom talked on her scroll.

"Someone who hopefully won't ask too many questions." Raven replied, feeling a headache coming along.

"Ok. How will she help?" Yang asked curiously.

"She recently started a old production line of Clothing that not only puts Dust in clothing, but has the backing of the SDC. She will help." Raven explained right as her Scroll went off, signaling that the person was alone.

"Cover up. Because we're leaving." Raven added, creating a portal to her contact.

* * *

 **SDC Headquarters Head Office of the Clothing Department.**

The Head Office of the Head of the Clothing Department was filled with different Drawings of Hopeful designers to be the next big name in the fashion world.

Appearing and coming out of a familiar swirling Red and Black portal, Raven and a technically reptilian-like Faunus Yang, using her Mothers Blanket as cover, appeared in front of a Snow White colored Desk with Weiss and Winter's mother, Willow Schnee, looking a little annoyed to see Raven And Her daughter arrive.

"What is it, Raven? And why is my Daughter's teammate suddenly a Faunus and wearing a blanket?" Willow asked, shocked that Yang has some sort of a Reptilian-like Wings and Tail.

"It's a long story, but it Involves Magic and we don't want our Family to find out that she is my Heiress to my Tribe." Raven explained, causing Yang's eyes to widen that her mom is friends with Weiss's mother.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but why do you two know each other?" Yang asked her teammate's mother.

"We met each other when we went to Beacon. It is a Schnee Family tradition that everyone in my family must know how to defend themselves against the Grimm. We met and became friends." Willow explained, smiling at the memories as she met Team STRQ.

"Anyway, I'm calling in that favor you owe me. I need you to provide all types of clothing with and without Dust. We need it done today." Raven explained to her friend.

"That's a big favor. Why should I cancel an entire days work just to give her one person clothing for today?" Willow asked, the Bandit Leader.

"We can maybe offer a trade?" Raven suggested.

"What would you trade?" Willow asked, already knowing what she wants.

"What do you want?" Raven asked, knowing it has to involve Kirby.

"Weiss tells me that the Alien, Kirby, I believe that's his name, birthday is coming up. I wouldn't mind coming." Willow offered, wanting to be at Kirby's birthday along with her and Kali, but unfortunately, Yang's jealously and rage kicked in once again of the delusion that some women would try to steal Kirby.

"N-." Yang began before Raven covered her Mouth.

"Yes. You can come, but only if you get her clothes done in three hours." Raven replied much the annoyance of her daughter.

"Done. Now Step into the machine." Willow stated, pushing a button under her desk, causing a machine to rise out from in front of the door.

"What's that?" Raven asked, looking at the machine in awe.

"Something that we have been working on for years. This machine will allow us to get a complete and accurate description on the user, in this case your daughter, so we can have the perfect size for all forms of clothing." Willow explained to her friend.

Quickly walking into the machine and throwing out the blanket, Yang patiently waited for something to happen only for multiple scanners from every part of the machine to scan her full body including her added parts, sending the information to Willow's scroll.

"Alright. Now that is taken care of, tell me what you want your clothes to look like and they will be ready in about two hours." Willow said to her friend's daughter.

* * *

 **2 hours later.**

After patiently waiting for two hours, Yang now wore a fitted mesh and skin tight body suit that covers her from her neck down to her thighs.

Over this, she typically wears a Purple Trenchcoat with a Red interior with a pocket on each side, on the Back of the Coat was her New Alter Ego symbol as they are five headed Dragon Raven that shoot out Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water Dust with a large opening for her tail and a place for her wings to shoot out if necessary.

She also wore a dark Purple pair of pants with a dark blue belt, a pale grey shin guard, and a Neck protector that conceals her Mate Mark with added make up and two layers of Illusion Spells and wears a small pendant that looks like a Snake's venomous fangs.

But like Cinder's dress, the outfit was lined with Dust of the main Five elements safely knitted together, allowing her to use which ever Dust element she needs.

"Thanks, Willow, for doing this." Raven said, opening a portal back to Vernal at their Special Armory.

"Your Welcome, Raven. But next time you need a favor like this, call ahead; it will give is more time." Willow replied to her friend with a smile.

"Thanks for the clothes." Yang added, leaving and completely forgetting about the deal she made to get these so fast.

* * *

 **At The Branwen's "Special" armory.**

The Branwen Special Armory was at a hidden spot somewhere in the continent of Anima as only Raven and Vernal know it's exact location since there are many different weapons that Salem would sacrifice an Army of Grimm to acquire.

"Whoa! Ruby would give you her left arm to see this many Weapons." Yang commented, having never seen this many weapons before.

"Which is why we're not going to tell her or Summer about this. If Salem knew location of this place, she would mount a full assault just to acquire one weapon." Raven explained, narrowing her eyes at one specific chest.

"Why are we here anyway? I can use my Gauntlets or get a new pair to use." Yang asked, knowing that she can and cannot use her Gauntlets when she is her alter ego as someone like her family, friends, that includes Weiss, Blake, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, Ben, Rex, Ruby, Kara, Rogue, Kitty, and Kirby for example, can recognize her Dual Ranged Shotgun Gauntlets AKA her Ember Celica if she's in her alter ego outfit.

"It's a good idea to have multiple sets of weapons with you at one time. Take whatever weapon catches your eye, but let me know before touching it. Some of these are like Galaxia and Sparta as they will try to destroy you for touching them." Raven explained, remembering how she nearly lost her arm when she tried to bring Kara Her sword and almost paralyzed and destroyed by Galaxia when she tried to bring it to Kirby.

Turns out Sparta doesn't let anyone without Nintendon Blood use much Less touch unless his current wielder deem them worth of using and Galaxia like always, will radiate and overwhelmed the unworthy and evil with electricity when they touch it.

"I see that she accepted." Vernal commented, looking up from her book and finally noticing them.

"Yes. Now I know you wanted it, but I can't risk the tribe if Salem finds out and believes that you are the Spring Maiden." Raven stated, reminding Vernal of her position as the decoy.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it though." Vernal commented with jealousy.

Yang, who was not really paying attention to there apparent argument, felt a calling coming from the chest, similar to when she met Kirby only far more demanding.

As she walked closer, she could make out a whisper that was getting louder and louder until she opened the chest, seeing a sword with the guard in the shape of a dragon head with two wings biting onto a golden blade as the hilt has a swirling pattern leading to skulls at the bottom with a spike pointing out.

Now the whisper became a loud scream that only Yang seemed to be able to hear as she reached for the Sword and both Vernal and Raven finally seemed to noticed that Yang had left them and was reaching for Alastor.

"NO, YANG! NOT THAT SWORD!" Raven screamed, trying to not panic as her daughter reached her hands to the sword that was once wielded by her father, Taiyang Xiao Long.

Either completely ignoring Raven or not hearing her, Yang could not say a thing she could say as she heard what the sword was saying.

"I am Alastor. The weak shall give their heart and swear their eternal loyalty to me." the Sword whispered as Yang grabbed the Hilt, the sword starting to engulfed itself in Lighting, electrocuting Yang.

"NO, YANG!" Raven cried out once again, cursing that sword's existent.

Still being electrocuted and feeling like she was losing control of her body like its outside presence was trying to force his control on her, Yang almost felt the Sword taking full control before she stopped and started to think of her Kids, Ben, Rex, Rogue, Kara, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, Summer, Taiyang, Qrow, and Raven.

"I WON'T LET YOU CONTROL ME!" Yang screamed in her head as she pushed the outside presence away from her body with her sheer willpower as the flow of electricity stopped.

"Yang, are you ok...? Are you still Yang?" Raven asked, reaching for her sword just in case.

"It's still me. But what was that?" Yang asked, confused as the Sword started to glow Blue before a projection appeared of a ancient being.

He was a colossal reptilian-like beast, was covered snout to tail in glorious golden scales, jewelry hung from the ends of several of his facial horns.

The air about him was smothered and clouded with his ancient presence filled with Bloodlust that would attract even the most dormant and ancient and powerful Grimm as old as Salem her self.

"I am the Spirt of Alastor. You, Yang Xiao Long, daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long and Raven Branwen, have proven yourself Strong and Worthy to use me in battle." Alastor stated, confusing Yang even more.

"Ah, What is going on?" Yang asked, still looking at the spirit of Alastor as she was still holding the sword.

"I'll explain later, but for now-." Raven began but was cut off by a bolt of Lightning coming from the projection.

"Only the Strong and Brave are permitted to talk in my presence, coward! You may claim that you have changed, but I can still smell weakness from you as you did not earn the Spring Maiden Powers!" Alastor stated, making Raven once again tilt her head down in shame, regret, and guilt.

"As I was saying, I have been in the Xiao Long Family; passed down from generation to generation with each member becoming stronger than the last until the foolish Taiyang Xiao Long gave my sword to this Coward as a Wedding Gift, but I didn't find her worthy any longer when she ran away and killed the former Spring Maiden." Alastor explained to Yang as still spared a glare at the Current Spring Maiden.

"So you are like my Son and Niece's Swords as you have a mind of your own." Yang replied, amazed that this sword is just like Galaxia and Sparta.

"Yes, I am. Now, it has been too long since I have seen battle. You may use me when ever you need, but do not become like your mother or I will kill you and take control of your body." Alastor warned as his projection faded, returning to his sword.

"If I didn't think you were strong before, then that thought has definitely gone away now. You can use that sword." Vernal added, amazed as she didn't think anyone could use that sentient sword.

"Thanks… I guess. Now what?" Yang asked her mother.

"Now we introduce you to my tribe or should I say our tribe. But we need to do three things first when we get back to my tent." Raven explained to her new Heiress as she handed Yang her Nevermore Grimm Mask.

"I think I can sense my Brother's Aura near the camp so wear it just to be safe, and try and suppress as much as your Aura as you can, we don't want him sensing it unless you have a way to change its signature." Raven added.

"I may have a way, hold on." Yang replied as she pulled out her Spell Book to try and find something and finding nothing.

"This is not good. Let's try this." Yang said, pulling out a D.P.C. that she managed to save her from her former outfit, pulling out different spell books that Gwen would find questionable.

"I "borrowed" some of these from Gwen's Library. One of these I have managed to learn that will seriously help us." Yang explained as she recited the spell that allows her to change her Aura signature and color from Yellow to Purple, just enough someone like Qrow would believe it is someone else's signature for someone as experienced as Verdona could tell the difference if she actively looked hard.

"You have go to teach me how to do some of those Spells." Raven stated, seriously wanting to learn Magic from Ben's Universe.

"I'll ask Gwen and Verdona later, but for now, if Uncle Qrow really is on his way, then we better get to your tent quickly." Yang replied, knowing that Qrow will found out what she is doing with her Mom.

"Maybe we should find a way to change your face since you still look like a Faunus version of Raven with shorter hair and your Semblance." Vernal suggested, possibly knowing that Qrow could still recognize Yang in her disguise due to looking like Raven who got a hair cut.

"Good idea." Yang agreed, scrolling through the pages of her Spell Book.

Finding the spell she is looking for, her face began to narrow more as her nose became flatter and her eyes became a natural narrowed look as if she was always glaring at someone or something. Her mouth while having no outward change, did grow sharper teeth and two snake-like fangs that look like she could easily tear flesh off of someone's bones.

After that, she pulled out another Spell Book as she quickly changed her Semblance of Rage to a new Semblance that she already thought of.

She decided to copy her Mother's Semblance of Portal Creation through Bonding as she knew that Qrow could still recognize her if she used her Rage Semblance in her disguise.

And not to mention since Yang bonded with her entire family and friends especially her Mom, Step-Mom, Dad, Uncle, Step-Grandfather, Kitty, Rogue, Kara, Kirby, Ben, Rex, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Team JNPR, and Team CFVY she can instantly create a portal to them with Alastor or just use her Magic to simply teleport to them or anywhere on Remnant she wants.

And finally, Yang quickly found a Spell in her Spell Book to change her voice to sound similar to Raven.

Although despite the fact that her Nevermore Grimm Mask has a Voice Alteration, and due to her natural skills of acting in those acting classes she took when she was a kid, she still needs to conceal her normal voice so Qrow still wouldn't find out if he did managed to recognize her as he was unaware of her superb and natural acting skills.

"You look my mother if she was a Faunus. But did you really have to change your Semblance to mine and your voice to sound like me...?" Raven commented, looking at her daughter's disguise and of course flattered that her daughter used Magic to change her Semblance to her Semblance of Portal Creation through Bonds and her voice to sound just like her.

"Really? Not what I was trying to do, but at least Uncle Qrow won't recognize me. Yes, because Uncle Qrow can still recognize my Semblance, so I decided to use yours since I already instantly formed bonds with you, our family, and my friends. And finally, yes because even though I'm a natural at acting, Uncle Qrow still wouldn't be able to recognize me." Yang replied, knowing that using her magic to copy her Mother's Semblance of Portal Creation through Bonds will allow her to come in handy to rescue her kids as her Alter Ego and changing her voice to sound like her mom so no one would be able to recognize her as she can combine it with her natural and superb acting skills and her mask's voice alteration.

"Good. Now all we need to do is figure out a name for you." Vernal commented, knowing that is literally going to work.

"How about… Draco Alastor Branwen?" Raven suggested, causing Alastor to glow in approval.

"I like it. My alter ego's name will be Draco Alastor Branwen." Yang replied or Draco with her voice sounding just like Raven.

"Now then, Draco. There is only one last thing you need, but we can do that at my Tent." Raven stated, leading the way back to the Camp.

* * *

 **Back in Raven's tent.**

"Now that you have a new weapon, outfit, and alter ego, we just need one last thing before introducing you to the tribe." Raven as Vernal brought a Wrapped up Box.

Opening the box, Draco was amazed to see a Brand New Grimm Mask Helmet that was much different from Yang's "Raven Branwen" Cosplay Nevermore Grimm Mask Helmet, but similar to it as both her Nevermore Grimm Mask Helmet and this one right now are both helmet-like.

This one was bigger as it could cover her entire head and her newly short hair easily and fit comfortably. The mask itself was in the shape of a large Dragon Grimm with the Eye holes colored Golden Yellow with the eyeslits having the same black fabric to cover her eyes just like her mom's and her "Raven" cosplay.

"Whoa, cool! Thanks, Mom!" Draco replied, trying it on to see that it fits perfectly.

"It acts just like mine. It has a Voice Alteration, Tracking Device, New additions with facial recognition software, Night Vision, Thermal Vision, and I got a little help from Caesar adding microscopic vision, Nano Vision, and X-Ray as well like Rex's Goggles. To make the eyes glow, all you have to do is channel your Aura through it." Raven explained, proud of her work.

"Thank, Mom. I think it's time "Draco Branwen" makes her Debut to the tribe." Draco replied with a grin underneath her Dragon Grimm Mask as the eyes glowed an intimidating Yellow as she assumed her natural and superb acting skills with her Mask's Voice Alteration.

"I think you're right." Raven replied before assuming her "Bandit Personality" and flaring her Aura, catching the attention of the Tribe.

"Wait for me to call you before coming out." Raven instructed as Vernal followed her outside.

"My Brothers and Sisters of the Branwen Tribe. You may have noticed that our Raids have been changing, becoming less and less. You may also have noticed since the invasion I have been looking for a heir." Raven announced, causing the crowd to mumble amongst themselves.

"Today, we celebrate as I have found my heir to the tribe. And that heir is my daughter, she will be my Heiress." Raven explained, shocking most of the tribe as they didn't know she had a daughter and a now worried and angry Qrow Branwen in his bird form.

Smirking underneath her Grimm Dragon Mask, Draco walked out the tent to a shocked Bandit Tribe and a confused Qrow.

"After the Invasion, I looked for a Heir to my Tribe. I asked my Birth Daughter, getting a flat out no from her. So, I looked everywhere until I found her. Lost alone but full of strength and anger towards the White Fang so I trained her for months in secret until she was ready so allow me to properly introduce My new daughter, Draco Alastor Branwen." Raven explained, as Draco put one hand on her hip with her Mask's eye slits glowing Yellow.

"Why is she the Heiress and not someone who has been a tribe member for years?" a tribe member asked his leader.

The member in question is a slim man of average height with dark tan skin and spiky, upward-styled maroon hair; aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face and purple slit-pupil eyes. He's noted to have snake-like features with Slanted Poison Purple Eyes.

His outfit consists of an elaborate whitish coat with purple inner lining and cuffs intricately decorated by silver-colored motifs, and many studs lined up the chest, the high collar and the sleeves, which have armbands seemingly made of metal around them above his elbows.

Below it, he also wears a dark shirt, and he also sports a pair of crimson leather pants held up by a studded belt, with more similar belts circling diagonally the upper parts of his legs, and simple brown shoes.

This is Scales Fangpire, a member of the Branwen Tribe who specializes in Assassinations.

"It is not your decision to make, Scales, it is mine and mine alone." Raven replied, trying to not Growl really wishing she could kill him as there is a reason why Birds and Snakes don't get along.

"How do we know she is strong as you claim?" Scales asked with some of the more braver members of the tribe agreeing with him as they were now asking their own Questions.

"ENOUGH!" Draco shouted, her Purple Aura flaring up with her Magic and her "Semblance", causing the braver members to become frighten with her Aura with her superb and natural acting skills as they backed away a few feet away except for Scales.

 _'What are you up to, Yang?'_ Raven wondered, not knowing that her daughter was about to teach Scales a lesson.

"If you wish to challenge me for the position, do so now! Unless you're too afraid!" Draco ordered, flaring her Aura as Purple Flames began to appear around her body with the help of her mastery of Elemental Magic.

"I'm not afraid! I'll take the position after I kill you!" Scales growled, wanting to kill this Overconfident Bitch.

"Then let the challenge begin." Draco replied, pulling out Alastor from inside her Trench Coat as the crowd moved out of the way.

Smirking, Scales raised his Hands, causing them to change.

The tops of his hands and forearms become covered in crimson scales, while the bottoms are milky and smooth as his hands also turn into pointed sharp claws.

Smirking in anticipation, Draco jumped off of the porch of Raven's Tent with her sword overhead with lightning coming off it, lighting the area with powerful lightning.

Grinding confidently, Scales easily dodged Draco's overhead strike and scratched her side with his powerful claws as poisonous gas entered her system.

"Give up now, and I will give you the antidote." Scales stated as his Eyes glowed with an unnatural Red before he was blasted back by a bolt of Lightning from the Sword.

"I will never surrender." Draco growled as the Poison in her System was already gone to her Magic's very superb Healing and Immunity to the Ailments as she took a deep breath and breathed Fire Like her namesake, burning most of his clothes.

Now fully angry, Scales began to charge up his Poisonous Gas, ready to straighten out and kill Draco into a single breath attack much like his opponent just did.

Grinning and knowing that her plan is working and grateful that her mom told her all about the tribe's attacks and weaknesses, Draco began to channel Magic into her hands, but instead of blasting Fire like she usually does, she blasted gusts of Wind out of her palm, sending the Poisonous Gas right back towards its source catching him by surprise as he began to suffer from his own Poison.

She then walked over to the weakened and poisoned Scales as she stomped on his Testicles with her boots, causing him to scream in pain as she then stomped on his face, knocking him out unconscious.

"Anyone else wish to challenge me for my position or question my mother's leadership?" Draco asked, getting solid "no's" in return as most of the male members of the Tribe crossed their legs, not wanting their Testicles to be stomped on.

"Good. Now as I said earlier, tonight we celebrate the founding of my new Heiress. Take the rest of the Day off, but stay on Guard because we have an unexpected guest who doesn't seem to understand that spying is rude." Raven explained, looking at her Twin Brother in His Bird form.

Now knowing that he has been caught, Qrow began to try to Escape, hoping to get to Taiyang before he is caught.

"He never learns does he?" Raven asked, opening a portal in front of Draco, causing Qrow to come flying into her waiting hands.

"Hello, Uncle Qrow..." Draco said sarcastically as she kept a tight grip on her Crow of a Uncle.

"Bring him into my Tent. I want to talk to him." Raven instructed, glaring at her brother in his bird form as he let out a caw.

"With pleasure..." Draco replied, grinning and holding him tight as she walked into the Head Tent and threw him on the bed just in time as he changed back.

"What are you doing, Qrow?" Raven asked, getting right to it.

"I was originally passing by as I had to talk to you, but imagine my surprise when I learned that you somehow managed to recruit Yang into your Tribe." Qrow growled as he channeled his Aura into his Semblance of Misfortune, knowing that this will come back to bite him in the end.

"Yang did not accept my offer. Not that I expected her to, but this is not Yang. This is my unofficial daughter, Draco Branwen." Raven explained, hoping that her Brother will buy it as this is actually Yang in Disguise.

Do you really think I'm that stupid? There is no possible way to train someone to be strong enough to be your Heiress in three months. Not to mention, I have been keeping my eye on you." Qrow said as he pointed his index finger at his Twin Sister.

"Maybe you're not as good as you think." Draco commented, earning a look from Qrow.

Opening his Mouth to respond, Qrow was cut off By Raven's Scroll going off with the caller ID showing it to be Summer.

"What is it? I'm dealing with my Idiot Brother." Raven asked in annoyance before the bad news reached her ears.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE KIDS HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!?" Raven screamed, catching the two by surprise.

"I mean just that. I'll explain when you get here, and bring Qrow! He might be able to help." Summer stated to her Best Friend.

"Fine, we're on our way. I'm also bringing two people I trust." Raven replied, hanging up on her Scroll.

"I don't have time to deal with you. The Kids have been Kidnapped. I don't know what happened, but we need to find out." Raven stated in anger as her Aura surrounds her, putting the Tribe on edge until Vernal went to see what's wrong.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Vernal asked, concerned for her leader.

"The Kids have been kidnapped, and we need to help find them." Raven explained, making Vernal mad as her "Nephew" has been Kidnapped.

"What do you mean by Kids? The only person I know of is Kirby." Qrow asked, confused of what his sister was talking about.

"Long story short. The rumors about a Female version of Kirby named Kara is true. Ben and Yang adopted a second child named Katherine, the first Human/Faunus Hybrid born. Ruby and Rex adopted Kara and Katherine's twin Laura." Raven explained, opening a portal to Summer for everyone.

* * *

 **Patch**

 **At the Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen House.**

"Give us the full story now." Raven said to Summer.

"Summer...!? But how!? You're supposed to be dead!" Qrow shouted in shock before he heard a familiar voice.

"Is there a problem with her being alive, Branwen?" Logan asked the dusty old crow of Team STRQ as he unsheathed his claws.

"No problem at all, Logan, I'm just surprised." Qrow replied, sweating at Logan's glare, making sure to keep a eye on those claws.

"Just start explaining from the Beginning." Ben said to his girlfriend's step-mother.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

After getting to the Zoo, Summer had to unfortunately deal with a racist idiot who asked "Why does an animal want to see itself in a cage?", pissing her off since this was supposed to be a fun day at the Zoo with her Grandkids, nearly causing a scene until the manager came down firing him.

Being at the Zoo was an interesting experience for the group as a bunch of the female animals kept trying to escape to cuddle with Kirby as not even animals are immune to his apparent secret power over not just women, but also animals, much to Summer's amusement and Kitty's amazement as a Female Tiger escaped and started to cuddle with Kirby and Kitty after she joined in the hug… and asking if she could take it home.

Right now, the Group **(and Zwei)** were at the Petting Zoo, petting some of the Goats while Kitty fed some of them while Kirby was surrounded by all of the females, never noticing a familiar man what is glaring at Kitty.

"I love the Zoo. Animals are just so cool." Kitty cried happily that she drew the longest straw.

"But they're smelly and try to eat your clothes sometimes." Rouge complained, not liking some animals that tried to eat her clothes.

"It's not like Aunt Coco can't fix them. Besides, you don't hear Clark complaining." Kara added, making sure to keep an eye on one persistent goat keeps trying to eat her bow.

"Kirby is just so cute and innocent, women no matter the species, love him!" Summer squealed, making sure to take pictures of all of her Grandkids.

Seeing the Perfect time to strike, the man walked closer until he was right behind Kitty and lifted her in the Air by her hair, causing her to scream in pain then fear when she saw who it was, catching everyone's attention.

"Miss me, Abomination?" Vergil asked with his new prosthetic limbs.

"LET ME GO BEFORE MY NEW GRANDMA KICKS YOUR BUTT!" Kitty screamed, trying to force him to let go before he threw her into her twin just in time to allow him to use his Aura and new prosthetic arms as a shield from the incoming Knives and Hell Fire.

"You got some nerve attacking my Granddaughter." Summer growled, her Hell Fire Devil Mask's Hell Fire burning hotter as she was now angry.

"Summer Rose. It appears your death was greatly exaggerated. I would love to take the head of a Silver-Eyed Warrior, but I am order to capture these brats alive. So, you'll have to wait." Vergil growled in reply.

"It seems that my reputation precedes me; even when I supposedly died. I am now giving you the chance to walk away before things get ugly." Summer stated pulling out more Knives.

"Then it's a good thing that I did not come alone." Vergil growled in reply as more White Fang members appeared with explosions rocking the zoo, causing animals everywhere to escape and making people panic.

"You should've brought more guys." Summer commented, using her Semblance to easily dodged the Gunfire as well as taking out most of the Grunts before even more came.

"Thanks for the tip." Vergil replied as he whistled loudly, causing two larger than average Male Lions came, hearing the call of their master with one holding Vergil's new Hammer as Ben took his old one.

"You're not the only one with Strong Pets!" Kara stated as Zwei appeared and fused with Ship.

Growling in Anger, Vergil pointed at the two smart Dogs, Ordering one Lion to attack them and the other to fight Summer with his master.

"Clark, Kitty, Rouge, run! I got this!" Kara ordered, grabbing a nearby White Fang Grunt and throwing him into the Lion fighting Iron Dog, giving them a opportunity to shoot a laser at their opponent, stunning it as they charged more members with Net Guns.

"We need help. LALA WE NEED HELP!" Kirby cried, unfortunately still not knowing how to use Star Light and doesn't have Galaxia with him.

The world seemed to have gotten darker as a large shadow appeared near the Kids as a Black Horse Drawn Chariot with Lala holding her head in one arm and the Reins on in another.

"GET ON NOW!" Lala ordered, making the Chariot bigger for everyone.

"I don't think so my Dear Dullahan. My Sponsor has friends who told me of your possible interference so we came prepared." Vergil said, holding Summer by her hood before slamming her into the ground, thankfully knocking her out instead of killing her before throwing a Coin in front of Lala, scaring her.

The coin itself could not scare the Right hand of Death, but what it's made of will.

The one and only known weaknesses of a Dullahan is a Gold Coin and judging by Virgil's knowledge, he is not the only one who brought them as other started to throw them around her leaving her trap.

"Shoot! I cannot leave the Circle!" Lala cried, annoyed by Vergil's Sponsor as she knew Salem was responsible due to Nightmare telling her.

"And, you can't stop this either." Vergil added, commanding the grunts to fire the net guns at the kids and the dogs with Lighting Dust mixed in, electrocuting everyone into unconsciousness.

"Call the Bullheads and take the Aliens to Anima as Ordered. There is a contact who will take them to the Lab, but take the Human to Vacuo. She can be sold as a slave, but take the Abomination to the Grimm Lands. My Sponsor has plans for her, leave the Dog and whatever that thing is as we don't have time to wait for orders. Fail me, and I will kill you myself." Vergil instructed, never noticing the tiny camera on the Dog's Galvanic Mechamorph Armor recording everything he said.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present.**

"That's not good. We got three Planes heading in four different Directions. I only have a bond with Kirby; that limits our options on rescue." Raven stated.

"Then make a portal to Kirby. I'll copy it and open portals to the other Two." Ben replied, ready to use his Copy Semblance to copy Raven's Semblance before narrowing his eyes at Vernal and Draco.

"Do you honestly trust these two?" Ben asked, ready to call his Grandma and wipe there memories if needed be.

"Yes. Vernal is my Decoy Maiden. Draco is my Heiress to my Tribe." Raven explained, causing Qrow to glare at her.

"And is Yang in disguise." Qrow growled, confident that it really is his niece.

"I'm not this "Yang" you keep speaking of. Besides, there is a small problem with that theory." Draco stated, pulling her trench coat up enough to reveal her tail.

"A fake tail is not going to trick me." Qrow replied, reaching to pull it off only for him to be smacked by the "Fake Tail", knocking him out.

"We don't have time for this anyway. Yang left her scroll here so we can't call her and we don't have time to teleport to her. Anyway, we need to save the kids." Ben stated, getting straight to the point.

"Right. Opening a portal Now." Raven replied, making a portal to Kirby before passing her Sword to Ben.

"It is much more stable and safer with Dust mixed in." Raven explained, seeing the confused Look she was getting.

"Thanks for the tip." Ben replied, opening his own portal which is a swirling Green and Black to Rouge for Summer, Ruby, Rex, and Logan to jump through while he made one to Kitty for him, Iron Dog, and Taiyang, leaving the three bandits alone.

"We need to find a way to make it to where you can be in two places at once." Vernal commented, knowing that Qrow is not that stupid to be fooled as he is not dumb.

"There should be one, but we need to save my Baby and Niece." Draco replied, leaving a knocked out Qrow alone.

* * *

 **In the Bullhead with the two Nintendons.**

"LET US GO, NOW!" Kara shouted, punching the Cage not even leaving a dent.

"You can Punch the cage all you want but you won't even scratch it." a blue-haired, red-eyed man replied whose outfit is a deep ultra marine full body tights covered in Runic protections. He wears his hair in a rat tail that reaches his mid-back.

He also wears a pair of silver earrings, and gives off the impression of a beast which helps that he has sharp shark-like teeth.

His weapon of choice is a pair of Black and Orange Dual Ranged Shotgun Gauntlets in the shape of a Spiked Dragon Head as the wrists and forearm guard have Metal plated gloves coming out of the mouth.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Kirby cried, afraid as he is in a separate Cage.

"Sorry, but I cannot help with that." the Man replied, feeling sympathy for Kirby, but is too afraid of Vergil.

"You heard what Vergil said, Doom. No talking to the prisoners." a White Fang Lieutenant said to his ally.

"Yeah, yeah. But you're not the one who has to sit in here while the girl tries to constantly punch the cage." Doom replied as a swirling Red and Black portal opened up, letting the three Bandits come out with there weapons drawn.

"I'm giving you one chance to release my grandchildren now and you will leave with your lives." Raven growled, ready to kill those who kidnapped her grandkids especially Kirby, Kara, Kitty, and Rogue.

"As much as I would love to let the kids go, I can't! Vergil would kill all of us!" Doom replied, knowing that he had no choice but to fight.

"We'll kill you if you don't." Vernal added, pulling out her weapon of choice, Fire and Wind blades combined with sawed-off shotguns as the guns are capable of firing Lightning Dust and are able to combine their power to generate a beam powerful enough to cut through almost anything.

She is skilled at using them in melee or throwing them, able to throw them in such a way they return to her hand like a boomerang.

"Then you better Kill me." Doom replied, powering up his Shotgun Gauntlets, causing them to be surrounded by Hell Fire.

 **BGM- Whispers in the Dark- by Skillet.**

Using a surprising amount of Speed, Doom punched Vernal straight in the Chest, sending her flying into a wall making a lot of noise, catching the passenger's attention as they all scrambled to grab their weapons and run towards the source of the fighting.

Now prepared for Doom's speed and strength, the mother and Daughter duo had their swords ready as they began by simultaneously swinging their swords to burn and electrocute them respectively.

What Doom was prepared, he grabbed both Swords, feeling nothing from Raven's as he is used to the heat, but was shocked both literally and figuratively by Alastor's lightning, forcing him to let go as Raven kicked him in the chest.

"So I'm not the only one with a Weapon made by Salem." Doom replied, casually surprising the three Bandits.

"How do you have one?" Raven asked, switching her Fire Dust Blade to a Lightning Dust Blade.

"My Family has served her for Generations, and as a reward, Salem personally gave me Ifrit, these Dual Ranged Hell Fire Shotgun Gauntlets." Doom explained, grinning as he showed his shark-like teeth.

"Then we now have to kill you." Raven replied, knowing that there is no other choice.

"Vernal, get the kids out of here!" Draco ordered, putting away her Sword, and knowing that this Bullhead is going down with them in it if necessary.

"Now is not the best time." Vernal shouted while she is killing White Fang troops.

"THERE IS A KEY AROUND HIS NECK IN HIS SHIRT!" Kara screamed, pointing at the White Fang Lieutenant.

"Thanks, kid. As soon as I'm done here, I'll get both of you free." Vernal replied, running towards the White Fang Lieutenant who is calling for reinforcements over the radio before he was stabbed in the Spine, killing him instantly.

"As much as I don't want the kids being Lab Rats to Salem, I can't allow you to leave with them." Doom stated to the 3 Branwen Tribe Bandits.

"Then get out of the way, and you'll walk away with the remaining limbs." Draco replied, worrying Raven for a bit, but shook it off quickly as she was just labeling it as her getting really into character.

"Then you leave me no choice." Doom said, charging the two as they both activated there Spring Maiden Powers and "Semblance", electrocuting him even more.

"DRACO, REMOVE HIS ARMS!" Raven screamed, telling her Heiress/Daughter to severe Doom's arms.

"ON IT!" Yang replied, stopping her Electric Assault and cutting off Doom's arms and legs as well as cauterizing them with Alastair's lightning, ending the Fight.

 **BGM END**

"Vernal, make sure that there is absolutely no one else on board. Draco, wait here, I'm taking the kids home." Raven instructed, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, Raven/Ok, Mom." The Two replied, respectively

"Mom...? Is there something that you're not telling us, Raven?" Kara asked, feeling suspicious of her adopted step-grandmother hiding secrets from them.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Kara. Long story short, I asked Yang to be my Heiress, but she said no, So, I found her, trained her, and she sees me as her unofficial mom. I just let her call me that." Raven lied, not wanting her alien step-granddaughter to find out about Yang becoming her Heiress of the Bandit Tribe and of course telling Kirby about it.

"Does that mean she is our new Aunty?" Kirby asked innocently, unaware that Draco is actually his Mommy in disguise due to her using Magic.

"I guess it does." Raven replied, having never thought about that until now.

"YAY! NEW AUNTY!" Kirby cheered after Vernal unlocked the cage, allowing him to run out and give his new "Aunt" a hug.

"You're just so CUTE!" Draco squealed, hugging her "nephew" as hard as she could without hurting him.

"Clark, we need to go now!" Kara stated, not liking how she feels and like she knows Draco from somewhere.

"Kara is right. You two need to go home. Your Uncle Qrow is there hopefully still knocked out, and hasn't tried to go anywhere." Raven replied, opening a portal and allowing them to go through before it closed.

"There is no one else on board; it's just the four of us." Vernal reported, causing Raven to sigh in relief.

"Good. Now there's only one person that we need to take care of." Raven stated, turning to a crippled Doom.

"If you're going to interrogate me, don't bother. Salem made it where it's impossible to tell her secrets or her plans to anyone without her Permission." Doom explained, knowing that he will die whether he tells them everything or not.

"Then you're no use to us. Draco, for your first Test, you must kill him for kidnapping your son and nieces." Raven ordered, shocking Yang as she didn't expect to have to kill someone so soon.

"This will be your first kill won't it? Don't answer, I can tell it is. But before you killed me, I have one request. I want you to take my Gauntlets and use them against Salem. I never wanted to work for her but I had no choice." Doom stated, closing his eyes waiting for the end to come.

Raising her Sword overhead, she quickly brought it down, removing his head and without causing him any pain before she realized what she done.

"Oh my Oum! Did I just...?" Yang asked, removing her Dragon Grimm Mask Helmet to throw up all over the floor.

"Vernal, leave us. Watch the kids until I come to pick them up." Raven ordered, opening a portal for her Tea maker before turning to her crying daughter, knowing that this will be difficult.

"Yang, Let it all out." Raven said softly, causing her daughter to cry harder as her mom embraced her into a hug.

"The first Kill is always the Worst. You may even question if you are a monster or taking away someone's life. But you're not a monster, Yang. You are my daughter, you are the mother of Kirby and Kitty Xiao Long-Tennyson-Rhodes. You took a life, yes, but you are not a monster." Raven explained, assuring her daughter that she is not a monster as she patted her daughter's back.

"Does it get easier? Do you ever feel regret taking a life?" Yang asked, never taking her eyes off of Doom's decapitated Head.

"Yes. I always feel regret taking a life and it will get easier to ignore. But if you ever and I repeat ever start to enjoy killing, only then will you be a monster like Salem. If that happens, stop this immediately." Raven explained, causing her daughter to

"I knew I would possibly have to kill during my time as a Huntress, but I just didn't think it would happen while I was still in school." Yang cried, knowing that sometimes Huntsmen and Huntresses learned that they cannot save everyone as they would know they would have to kill those that they cannot save as those who are far broken and far beyond redemption.

"Sometimes Killing is a necessity. I'm not saying it's right to take a life left and right whenever you please, but think about it! If you didn't kill him, then you may never have seen the kids again; Salem could've use them for who knows what." Raven explained as her daughter stopped crying.

"I know. I just hope my babies or Ben doesn't find out." Yang replied, wiping her tears and hoping that Ben, Kitty, and especially Kirby won't find out as she was scared that Kirby will call her a monster.

"Let's go home. But first, we need to land or destroy this Bullhead." Raven stated, knowing that they need to destroy all traces of evidence.

"That I can do. You might want to go outside." Yang replied before assuming her Draco personality as she put her Dragon Grimm Mask Helmet back on and opened the airlock.

Quickly changing into her bird form, Raven flew out of the plane, wondering what her daughter is going to do.

Jumping out, Draco used her Dragon Wings for the first time to fly and glide down, landing in a Large Clearing.

 _'I'm so glad that we watched a Marathon.'_ Draco thought as she crouched down with her arms at her side in a fist, focusing on all of her Elemental Magic mastery controlling the very Earth around her similar to a mad king from the Avatar series.

She then stomped her Left Foot on the ground, causing multiple large boulders to come out of the ground as she focused all of her energy and she made all of them fly towards the Bullhead's engines, destroying it beyond repair, causing it to come crashing down into a nearby lake.

"You enjoyed that." Raven commented in a tree.

"Yes, I did. You did grab the Gauntlets right?" Draco asked, her mother pulling out another set of weapons made by Salem herself.

"They're in my Bag. Here you go, but just be careful. Weapons made by Salem are always unpredictable." Raven warned, getting a nod from her Heiress.

Yang put on her new Dual Ranged Hell Fire Shotgun Gauntlets, causing them to glow bright orange as if they were judging if she was worthy or not before like earlier, a projection appeared.

The Projection appeared to be of a enormous creature with looks that follow the usual characteristics of a Dragon: Having a massive body, a pair of wings that allow him to fly, four limbs with claws, and a tail. However, unlike most Dragons, he seemed to be made of Hell Fire, giving him an overall impression of a burning skeleton.

"I am the Spirt of Ifrit. You have a Heart of Fire as I deem you worthy to use my Gauntlets alongside Alastair." the Spirt explained before the projection ended.

"Two new Weapons in one day. If Ruby ever found out, she would kill me for not bringing her along." Draco said, knowing that her baby sister would be jealous of her new weapons that her mom gave her.

"Let's hope they don't find out for a very long time. Now, you said earlier you had a way to be in two places at once? Go ahead and do it now. This way, if my idiot brother is awake, I won't be able to claim that you and Draco are the same person." Raven explained, knowing that Qrow would easily shoot down her claim as everyone would know that Draco and Yang are the same person if

"Got it. I just hope this works" Draco replied, opening her one of the spell books she borrowed from Gwen, finding the right one.

"One is good. Two is better. I wish I had someone that always agrees. I wish I had someone that won't argue with me. I wish there were two of me." Draco chanted, causing a clone of her to rise out of her shadow.

"That will definitely work. How long does this spell last for?" Raven asked her daughter/True Heiress of her Tribe.

"It will last as long as I need, but it will eventually die out on it's own. But I put enough Magic in so that won't happen for about two weeks at most." Yang explained as her Clone turned to her.

"What are my orders, creator?" the Clone asked its creator.

"You will take my place as "Draco", you act like Draco as you are essentially Draco. You will follow my mother's orders to the letter. The only orders you will accept above hers are mine. Is there any of this you do not understand?" Yang asked her clone.

"I understand perfectly, creator, I will follow your orders." Draco replied, bowing towards her creator respectively.

"Good. Now I think that I need to change back to normal. It's a good thing I carry extra DPC's with me... No, wait!" Yang stated, having a good idea actually as she pulled out some painting equipment.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked her daughter, looking at the painting equipment.

"I'm making it to where I can summon and immediately wear my Draco outfit in an instant when I need to. This way, I don't have to put so much time getting dressed." Yang explained, taking careful steps to make sure that none of the ruins will be seen.

"Work on it as fast as you can! "Draco" and I are going to your house to see if everyone else is back. I'm just glad that you fixed your clothes earlier." Raven replied, opening a portal to Vernal.

* * *

 **Patch**

 **At The Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen House.**

"I'm telling you it has to be Yang! I know I felt her Aura around the Camp, then it changed to this "Draco", I know what I felt!" Qrow argued with his family.

"Qrow, Yang is not Draco. Besides, if she really was Draco, I would have sensed her change in Aura." Ben replied, confident that his girlfriend would never become a Bandit.

"I know what I sensed! Yang and Draco are the same person! I know it and I'll prove it!" Qrow exclaimed, telling everyone that he is not Drunk and Crazy.

"Uncle Qrow, there is no way Yang would be a Bandit for any reason." Ruby stated, trying to convince her step-uncle.

"I-." Qrow began before they heard the familiar sounds of Logan unleashing his claws.

"If you accuse Yang one more time, Raven will have a twin sister instead of a brother." Logan warned, knowing full well that Yang and Draco are the same due to Blonde Brawler forgetting to change her Scent.

She can change her eyes, her skin tone, even her Aura signature and Semblance, but she forgot the most important part… her Scent. You have to get up very early to fool Logan's Nose.

"But." Qrow tried Before the second set of Logan's claws came out.

"If she really was Yang, do you really think she could fool my nose?" Logan asked, daring him to say yes.

"At least one of you can put this idiot here in his place." Raven added, appearing through the portal with "Draco."

"Where is Yang?" Qrow asked, growling and glaring at his Twin.

"I don't know. We were spending some time together earlier, but I had to leave to introduce my Tribe to my Heiress. Allow me to introduce the Heir to my Tribe. Draco Alastor Branwen." Raven introduced, as her "daughter's" Dragon Grimm Mask eyes glowed an Intimidating Yellow.

"Thank you, mother." Draco replied, catching almost everyone by surprise.

"Mother...?" Summer asked, ready to pull out a Knife at any second, and is so glad that the kids are with Taiyang in the Shed.

"She keeps calling me Mother or Mom, but I can't get her to call me anything else. I am basically her unofficial mom." Raven explained with eyes twitching in "annoyance".

"How does Yang feel about this?" Rex asked, unaware that "Draco" here is a Clone Yang.

"Yes, how does Yang feel about this?" Qrow asked, still glaring at his Twin Sister and "Draco."

"I don't know, but let's ask her shall we?" Raven asked, opening a portal to her daughter who looked "annoyed."

"You forgot to send me back. I've been lost for hours, and who are these two?" Yang asked, pointing at Vernal and her Clone.

"This is Vernal, my Second-in-Command and Decoy. The other is "Draco", she is now my Heiress for my Tribe since you turned it down." Raven explained as she, her Daughter, and Daughter's Clone were playing their parts to fool everybody except for Logan.

"So this is the "Draco" you told me to not tell anyone about." Yang commented, looking at her Clone as they were playing their parts.

"And you're my Mother's Birth Daughter. She has told me a lot about you." "Draco" replied, causing Raven to face palm as she secretly muttered that her daughter's acting skills are too good and very superb.

"Mother?" Yang asked, feeling very "Angry" as her Lilac eyes turned Red, glaring at both Raven and Draco feeling "Replaced."

"It's not like that, Yang. She won't stop calling me that no matter what I do." Raven said to her daughter, as everyone except Logan is unaware that they were acting.

"I call you that since you're basically the mother I never had." Draco said, "pissing off" Yang.

"Whatever. I knew things were to go to be true." Yang replied, walking a way, but not before rudely bumping "Draco" in the shoulder.

"Yang, wait!" Raven cried, while thinking in her mind: _'I'm impressed, Yang... What Tai said is true: You're really a natural at Acting along with Summer's daughter. Not to mention, cosplaying as me to scare your boyfriend and torture him with our cooking, very impressive!'_ Raven thought, maybe wanting to do this with her as she can ask Taiyang about their daughter's acting lessons she took in Patch.

"Let her go calm down. I'll talk to her." Logan added, following after her and knowing that Raven was just acting all along with her daughter.

"Raven, I think that you need to leave before Yang comes back. You know how Angry she can get." Ben said to the Bandit Leader, unaware that his girlfriend is actually Draco due to her superb and natural skills in Magic and Acting.

"You're right. She takes after me in that." Raven replied, opening a portal back to her camp and taking Qrow with her.

"Well that happened. I'm just glad that the kids are safe, but I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something." Summer added, trying to figure out what.

* * *

 **At the Petting Zoo.**

"Is someone ever going to remove the Coins?" Lala asked, annoyed as she is still at the Petting Zoo.

It also doesn't help that Eva in her child form was poking her with a Very long Stick, making her already in a bad mood even worse.

"When I get out of this, I'm increasing your training." Lala growled at her protege.

"So worth it!" Eva replied, poking her even more.

* * *

 **With Logan and Yang.**

 **Near Logans Cave.**

"Why did you bring me into the middle of the Woods, Grandpa?" Yang asked, curious of what her Step-Grandfather wanted to talk to her about.

"Yang, I'm only going to say this once. I know that you're Draco; you forgot to change your Scent." Logan replied, making her Eyes widen in Fear.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Yang begged, sweat dropping while thinking, _'Damn! I forgot to change my Scent!'_ Yang thought, completely forgetting that her Step-Grandfather can remember can track and remember a person's scent, and forgetting to change hers with her magic.

"I'm not Qrow, but I want the full story. Start explaining and don't lie or leave out a single detail." Logan ordered, not wanting his step-granddaughter to lie to him as he can also tell if a person is lying.

* * *

 **One explanation later.**

"So you're only doing this to protect the kids?" Logan asked, knowing there is something else that Yang is denying to even herself.

"Yes. Not to mention Mom's skills are too valuable to lose." Yang replied, knowing that she couldn't resist as she wanted to learn more from her mother.

"You're not telling me everything. You're hiding something even from yourself." Logan stated, knowing that it's true.

"No, I'm not." Yang argued, confused on what he's talking about.

"Are you sure you're not just doing this to be closer to Raven? Tell me the Truth now, and I won't tell your Dad and the others." Logan asked, wanting his step-granddaughter to tell the Truth.

"I won't lie that though has crossed my mind, but Yang Xaio Long can't protect my Kids like Draco Branwen can. I will do anything to keep my Kids safe, even if it means dressing up and acting like a Bandit." Yang explained, hoping that her Step-Grandfather won't tell anyone.

Smiling and Hearing the Truth, Logan brought Yang into a hug, catching her by surprise.

"I won't tell anyone. I'll help you keep the secret, but you will need help with something." Logan replied, releasing her from his hug and walking over to a secret underground bunker he has holding a surprise.

"I called in some old favors to get this sent over night and ready for you. I was going to save this for your graduation, but I think you need it now." Logan explained, opening the Doors to reveal something to the amazement of Yang was a New Motorcycle.

The Motorcycle has the Body of a yellow and Orange Dragon with the arms and legs holding the Wheels together.

The Bike also had a set of wings that went upwards, acting as a place to rest your back and provide some shade as well having a place where she can safely place Her Sword along with some other types of weapons.

"I had it designed when Taiyang told me you got a motorcycle. Even though I had not left my cave for years, I would sometimes order something for you and your sister. I call it the "Dragons Flight." Unlike most Bikes that run off Dust, it also runs off your Aura if need be. It has more abilities, but I'll let you figure them out. Here are the keys, but just don't let Taiyang see it, he knows about it. But if he does, just say you found the delivery truck carrying it Abandoned, but since you liked it so much, you kept it." Logan explained, smiling at his Step-Granddaughter's very happy face.

"Thanks, Grandpa. But I willll sadly have to repaint it to match Draco's colors and add some Runes to summon it if necessary." Yang replied, giving him a hug before getting to work as she not only has her Main Motorcycle, Bumblebee, but also a secondary Motorcycle that she can use as her alter-ego, Draco Branwen.

* * *

 **At Salem's Domain.**

"I had saved you from dying in the Electric chair. I ordered a attack to bust you out Of a Atlas prisoner ship. I gave you new prosthetics to replace your lost limbs and you repay me by failing a simple task." Salem stated, feeling very disappointed in Vergil.

"It wasn't a total failure. After all, I did manage to get these just like you ask." Vergil growled in reply, holding two large Vials of Blood.

Correction. Two large Vials of Star Warrior Blood belonging two Kirby and Kara.

"Watch how you speak with her grace! You're not worthy to kiss her feet, let alone talk to her!" Tyrian screamed, already not liking the son of a cowardly Headmaster at Haven Academy who is also Salem's Informant and a turncoat member of Ozpin's Group.

"Enough! Is there enough Blood for the Experiment?" Salem asked, turning to the disgraced and former Atlesian scientist / Associate of her Faction: Dr. Arthur Watts.

"With the help from N.M.E., it'll be much easier and will go by faster. I will let you know if we need more DNA for the experiment later. If all goes well, we should be finished by our projected time." Arthur replied, very interested of this science and dark magic experiment that involves Alien Blood of two Alien Children and combining it with Salem's Grimm Spawning Pools.

"Excellent. Now what about the recovery of Ifrit?" Salem asked, turning towards Hazel.

"There has been no sign of it. But if and when it turns up, we'll retrieve it." Hazel replied, crossing his arms.

"Hmm... not what I was hoping to hear, but what we have gained today outweighs our lost. You are all dismissed. Arthur, I want hourly reports on the experiment." Salem ordered her associate.

"I still say it's a bad idea to try and CLONE a Nintendon child especially one that is the Daughter of Sparta and the son of Meta Knight!" Nightmare added, appearing in front of the table as Salem gave him her confident and dark smile.

"Which is why it will also be part Grimm so I can control it. Neither one of us can touch Kirby due to the Angels Blessing and Lady Death's Blesssing, but if what you told me is true, then we'll have a way to even the odds." Salem explained, confident that her new Nintendo/Grimm Hybrids will be perfected with the combined technology and dark magic of her and N.M.E.

"Cloning a Nintendon Child is always unpredictable especially when it's a Hybrid! Just to be safe, you should consider my back up plan in case it somehow goes rogue." Nightmare said, absolutely refusing to have a Hybrid running around left out some form of back up plan.

"I agree to your back up plan. Even if it goes rogue, we'll have something that can hopefully kill those two brats." Salem replied, hoping that her new Nintendon/Grimm Hybrids will destroy Kirby and Kara.

* * *

 **Omake: A Devil within a Rose.**

 **BGM- Despicable Me- from Despicable Me.**

It was not a Happy Day for one Ruby Summer Rose.

First, her "Baby", her High Caliber Sniper Scythe, Crescent Rose, was fallen into an act of sabotage, destroying it when she tried to use it during class.

Next, when she had to go home to get the Blueprints, Ben and Yang went out on a date taking the DX-Mark 10 Car with them.

When she asked Kevin, he said that he had to it take apart to fix it.

Rex is no where to be found, and he won't answer his Scroll.

Gwen and Verdona are in outer space doing some Anodite stuff.

Her Mom took away her Spell Book because she got a cavity from summoning too many Cookies, so she can't see if there is a spell that will Teleport there.

Her Grandpa's Motorcycle had to go to the shop from not being used in years.

Raven and her have not formed a strong enough bond yet.

The Bullheads are out of order so she had to walk all the way to Vale in the Rain, no less where she tried to get on a boat, but left her Wallet at Beacon so she had to go all the way back, then make another journey down to Vale where someone tried to steal her wallet, increasing her bad mood.

Finally, getting home where the Door was Locked and the Spare Key was not in its usual spot so she had to wait For Zwei to wake up from his nap to let her in.

 _'The next person or thing that makes me mad next, is going to get it!'_ Ruby thought, Literally one moment away from snapping and summoning her Bleeding Devil Mask.

Finally, she got to her Room to pull out Weapon Files she keeps under her Bed, only to find a Note where her Blueprints for her Crescent Rose should be.

"Hey, I borrowed these for something at Headquarters, I'll bring it back to you later. From your Boyfriend, Rex Salazar." Read the Note, finally making her Snap.

 **"THAT'S IT! SOMEONE IS GOING TO GET HURT!"** Ruby screamed, summoning her Bleeding Devil Mask, and grabbing the Knifes for her Summer Rose cosplay, and running all the way to Heroes United: Dust & Shipping HQ.

 **In the main lobby.**

"Ms. Rose, what can I help you with?" Lilly asked, sweating under the Glare of a Bleeding Devil Mask Ruby as A LOT of Blood started to leak out from the Mask's nose, ears, and its glowing Silver Eyes.

"Where is Rex Salazar...?" Ruby growled demonically, wanting to have a word with her boyfriend

"He is in his office right now." Lilly answered, feeling bad for her boss.

"Good. Now ignore any and all Screams you hear." Ruby stated, going straight to the Soon to be a Dead Rex.

"Rex! Ruby is on her way, and she is not happy." Lilly explained, calling him through her Scroll.

"I know. Just take the rest of the Day off as soon as we leave, and keep anyone from calling the Police." Rex instructed, not wanting anyone to call the police on his girlfriend whose is going to MURDER him for taking her Crescent Rose's Blueprints.

 **In Rex's office.**

"3, 2, 1." Rex counted as Ruby bursted through the Door with her Bleeding Devil Mask And Knives.

 **"WHERE ARE MY BLUE PRINTS!?"** Ruby demanded, sounding like she is going to commit Murder.

"I don't know. But I could be persuaded to remember." Rex replied, not registering the Danger of the situation.

Growling some more, Ruby raced over to her boyfriend, pulling him to the floor as she loomed over him.

"You have five seconds to tell me now or." Ruby began, placing one boot over his head, releasing some Metal Spikes from the bottoms.

"When did you get that...?" Rex asked, now feeling very afraid as the Spikes were so close to his face.

"Mom gave me and Yang a pair so we can be like her." Ruby explained, remembering how she and Yang got them.

 **BGM end.**

 **Flashback: Ruby and Yang receiving their own custom Boots with the Adjustable and Retractable Metal Spikes with Interchangeable Lethal and Non-Lethal Poisons.**

In the underground cave, Summer has called the two half-sisters for a very important gift.

"Girls, I have something for you two." Summer stated, giving them a wrapped box.

Tearing it open with excitement, the two Half-Sisters saw that they were a new pair of boots in the same designs of their current boots, but the Toes and Heels are bigger, showing that there is something hidden inside.

"These Boots are like mine. They don't have any poison in them yet. I will give you some Non-Lethal ones in your Second Year in Beacon, and if you're responsible enough then I'll talk about giving you some more of the Lethal ones." Summer explained sternly, telling her daughters that they're not ready yet to use the Lethal and Non-Lethal Cartridges for their spikes.

"Thanks, Summer/Mom." The Two Half-Sisters replied, taking off their current boots as they began to try them on.

"Now to Use them, just channel your Aura through them. Depending how much Aura you use, the more spikes will come out." Summer explained, demonstrating with hers.

"This is so cool! It will be helpful fighting Grimm!" Ruby replied, putting them on and trying them out along with Yang.

 **Flashback ends.**

 **Back to the Present**

"Now, are you going to tell me where the Blueprints are...? Or is this going to get ugly?" Ruby asked, bleeding all over Rex with her Bleeding Devil Mask while moving her one Boot with the Spikes away from his face and over his Testicles while grinning demonically and sadistically underneath her Bleeding Devil Mask.

"There in the Desk. I just wanted to see you mad. You're really cute when you are." Rex explained, causing Ruby to blush underneath her mask.

"Really?" Ruby asked, forcing the mask to disappear to show the dark blush on her face.

"Yes, you are. I'm sorry that I took your BluePrints without asking." Rex replied, getting up from the floor.

"If you wanted to see my mask, all you had to do was ask." Ruby said, giving him a kiss before taking her Blueprints, and leaving since she still has to fix her "Baby."

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST (2018) - CROSSING FATE (RWBY Version.)**

 **Yang Xiao Long: Hello, I'm Yang Xiao Long, Hot Stuff's Boyfriend and Mother of my two babies, Kirby Xiao Long-Tennyson and Kitty Rhodes. Anyway, I can't believe that I'm doing this! Acting and Dressing up like a Bandit and becoming the Heiress to my Mom's Tribe. I just can't believe I killed someone who tried to take my kids away from me. But with my mother's advice, I'm able to overcome it and keep doing what I'm doing. I will doing anything to protect by babies even if it involves killing those who tried to hurt them without regret and remorse. But I just hope that Dad, Uncle Qrow, Summer, Ruby, and especially Ben won't find out about this since they probably wouldn't let me around my babies.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle: Episode: RWBY: Heroes United**

 **System No. XX: Activating... Activating... Activating... CROSS System Activation, confirmed. Beginning Multidimensional Observation.**

 **System No. XX: Ladies and gentlemen! People of every place and time! People of the physical, the metaphysical and everything in between! Thank you all so much for waiting! Let the 37th Keystone Scramble Tag Battle Tournament COMMENCE!**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Another Chapter done! Well how did you all like this chapter as Yang Xiao Long now becomes the Heiress of her Mother's Bandit Tribe as her Alter-Ego: Draco Alastor Branwen. Now the Weapons created by Salem are just OC Weapons that me and my co-writer created. And, did you all like the fact of how Yang or Draco felt that she just killed for the very first time? Well in future chapters Yang as Draco while her Clone as Yang will be abled to be in two places at once and once again get used to killing those hired by Salem and her** **associates to capture her kids and nieces.**

 **Anyway, tune in next time for Issue 10 where Ben, Rex, Ruby, Yang, along with Kirby, Kara, Zwei, Ship and possibly their friends if me and my co-writer add them along with Lewamus Prime 2018's OC, Koan with the Nemetrix, to get involved in the special crossover chapter of the popular fighting crossover video game that was released in June 5th, BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle, where they get teleported or summoned to the Phantom Field by the machine created by Clavis Alucard in the BlazBlue Universe, The Cross-Dimensional Observation System No. XX where she haves them fight over the Keystones, but there's going to be a change. Instead of just being the Blue, Yellow, Purple, and Red Keystones representing the BlazBlue, Persona 4 Arena, Under Night In-Birth, and RWBY Universes, we will also add 2 more Keystones, making it a total of 6 Keystones and 6 total Universes that System No. XX is going to conquer.**

 **Blue Keystone: BlazBlue**

 **Yellow Keystone: Persona 4 Arena**

 **Purple Keystone: Under Night In-Birth**

 **Red Keystone: RWBY**

 **Green Keystone: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien**

 **Orange Keystone: Generator Rex**

 **So there you have, tune in next time where our characters meet the BlazBlue, Persona 4 Arena, and Under Night In-Birth characters along with some from Ben and Rex's Universe during the Keystone Scramble Tag Battle Tournament in the Phantom Field as the 6 Franchises CAN'T ESCAPE FROM CROSSING FATE!**

 **P.S. the next chapter will follow the Cooperative Ending AKA True Ending from Episode BlazBlue where Ragna trusts Rachel Alucard and the other Heroes from the other 6 worlds to stop fighting over the Keystones and each other so they can keep their Keystones safe as System No. XX needs to transform into her True Form with all 6 Data Collected Keystones so all the cast can work together to destroy System No. XX once and for all.**

 **P.P.S. Ragna also shouldn't trust Hazama Honoka.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	40. V2 I10: BBTAG Ep: RWBY: Heroes United

Volume 2 Issue 10: BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle: Episode RWBY: Heroes United

 **Volume 2 Issue 10: BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle Opening Movie**

 **BGM -** **This is War- by Thirty Seconds from Mars.** **(Lyrics in English)**

 **Run Time: 5:29**

 **RWBY: Heroes United**

 **BGM - This is War - by Thirty Seconds from Mars.**

 ** _[A warning to the people, the good and the evil_**

 ** _This is war]_**

 **[The opening starts with a young vampire girl with pale skin, long blonde hair tied into two pigtails with black ribbons, and red eyes. She wears Gothic Lolita fashion with a frilly black gown and jacket, red ribbon bow tie, a red bat symbol design cross from the front to the back on her dress, another red cross on her shawl and bottom half, black pony heel boots with a red cross, and a red ribbon on her right ankle. Physically, she is said to look around 12 years old, however, she gives off an aura of someone far older than what she is. She is seen looking at 6 different Crystals: Red, Blue, Orange, Green, Yellow, and Purple, rising into the Sky, creating a flash.]**

 **[In a different part of the world, Ragna the Bloodedge is seen sitting on a different hill, overlooking a forest before he turns, allowing the camera to see his face as another flash appears.]**

 ** _[To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim]_**

 **[The flash changes to Penny Polendina doing a simulation of a fight from the Great War before it changes to a teenager who has slightly unkempt fawn colored dyed hair and brown eyes. At both his school and inside the Midnight Channel, he wears his Yasogami High School uniform, along with a white V-neck T-shirt with long sleeves and a pair of red headphones (save for two occasions, he is never seen without them). He is seen walking down a sidewalk listening to his music before he noticed Velvet Scarlatina walking past him before the scene changes to the Cult of Diagon performing ritual sacrifices to their Death God changing to Koan glaring at the three People who made his life a living hell.]**

 ** _[This is war_**

 ** _It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_**

 ** _And the moment to live and the moment to die_**

 ** _The moment to fight, the moment to fight,_**

 ** _To fight, to fight, to fight_**

 ** _To the right to the left_**

 ** _We will fight to the death_**

 ** _To the edge of the earth,_**

 ** _It's a brave new world from the last to the first_**

 ** _To the right, to the left,_**

 ** _We will fight to the death_**

 ** _To the edge of the earth_**

 ** _It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world.]_**

 **[The scene changes to 6 different Worlds Each with their own group of Heroes ready to defend it from those who would try to destroy it.]**

 ** _[A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest.]_**

 **[The scene changes to a Man with long Black hair and a beard armed with a Golden Gauntlet on his left arm, looking insane, but if you look close enough in his Eyes, you could see that he was faking it making plans to find Rex before it changes to both Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos training in how to use a Sword and Shield.]**

 ** _[This is war_**

 ** _To the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah]_**

 **[The scene then transitions to both Rex Salazar and Ben Tennyson teaming up to fight EVOs with enough practice, precision, and experience that people with a lifetime could only hope to achieve before changing to Blake Belladonna shaking hands with a girl with short brown hair, hazel eyes, and large breasts wearing an orange fighter top showing half of her bosom, black strap panties with an orange skirt-like cloth, long black stockings, and orange boots as she also possesses Squirrel Ears and a very large Squirrel Tail before changing to Kitty Rhodes-Xiao Long-Tennyson walking alone through a Dark Tunnel, Sad and Afraid until the light at the end shone Bright to see her twin sister and her new family waiting for her with kind smiles.]**

 ** _[This is war_**

 ** _It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_**

 ** _And the moment to live and the moment to die_**

 ** _The moment to fight, the moment to fight,_**

 ** _To fight, to fight, to fight_**

 ** _To the right, to the left,_**

 ** _We will fight to the death_**

 ** _To the edge of the earth,_**

 ** _It's a brave new world from the last to the first_**

 ** _To the right, to the left,_**

 ** _We will fight to the death_**

 ** _To the edge of the earth_**

 **It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world**

 ** _I do believe in the light, raise your hands up to the sky_**

 ** _The fight is done, the war is won, lift your hands towards the sun_**

 ** _Towards the sun ]_**

 **[The scene changes to Kirby glaring at Nightmare who was smirking as if he is having the time of his life as an Army of his Monsters attacked the lone Star Warrior with intent to capture and hold him down, long enough for the master to finish the job himself until Kara, Ship, Bobo, and Zwei appeared, helping the destined Star Warrior end of the threat of Nightmare.]**

 ** _[It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_**

 ** _It's the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight)_**

 ** _Towards the sun,_**

 ** _Towards the sun, (it's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_**

 ** _It's the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight)_**

 ** _The war is won (to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight)_**

 ** _To the right, to the left,_**

 ** _We will fight to the death_**

 ** _To the edge of the earth,_**

 ** _It's a brave new world from the last to the first_**

 ** _To the right, to the left,_**

 ** _We will fight to the death_**

 ** _To the edge of the earth_**

 ** _It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world_**

 ** _A brave new world_**

 ** _The war is won_**

 ** _The war is won_**

 ** _A brave new world.]_**

 **[The Intro ends with all the Heroes from all 6 worlds standing together, becoming Friends that would last for a very long time.]**

 **BGM Ends.**

* * *

 **BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle: Episode: RWBY: Heroes United**

* * *

 **Story Start!**

* * *

 **BlazBlue Universe**

 **Alucard Castle**

In another universe, a magnificent castle is seen overflowing with elegance and a beautiful garden with roses in full bloom in its own dimension in this universe.

It was as if the castle and the garden were reflecting the age and the state of its master.

Sitting in a room on a table were six containers with six different Octahedron Crystals of each different colors of the six colors of the Rainbow, glowing with some power.

Standing in the room was the master of the Castle herself.

She is a petite girl with pale skin, red eyes, and long blonde hair tied into twin tails with black ribbons, which resemble rabbit ears when done up. Despite looking like a young girl, due to being a vampire, she is much older than she appears.

She wears a black knee-length gothic-themed dress with bell sleeves and a matching skirt. Over this she wears a shawl in the same color as her dress. A large red ribbon sits in the front of the dress with white frills under both the skirt and the sleeves. On top of the skirt are large red wings which can extend and contract according to her will. Underneath the dress, She wears a sleeveless white ruffled shirt, a matching set of white bloomers and a pair of large, black, knee high, heel-less platform boots with red laces. The dress has a prominent cross motif with red crosses with a white outline appearing on several parts, specifically adorning the hem of the sleeves, the front of the skirt and on the shawl.

This is Rachel Alucard, "The Rosen Princess," a Vampire who is the current head of the Alucard Clan.

Rachel was looking over a project that her late father, Clavis Alucard, had once worked on, but didn't leave any reasons to why it was abandoned, and why her late father never mentioned it at all.

Pushing a few random buttons on the monitoring system, she was hoping to find some information about it only to get the exact opposite in return.

 **"Activating... Activating... Activating... CROSS System activation, confirmed."** a female voice said from the six Octahedron Crystals, confusing Rachel.

 **"Beginning multidimensional observation."** The Six Octahedron Crystals responded as it began to observed the six chosen worlds that their colors each represented until it stopped and malfunctioned.

 **"Error... Error... Error... Dimensional friction detected. Warning. Probability of phase collapse increased by 30%. Adjusting to Plan β (Beta). Reducing scope of observation. Selecting new potential catalyst samples."** The Six Octahedron Crystals stated, putting Rachel on edge especially when the Six Crystals started projecting six different people in their respective worlds from their respective colored crystals: Five Men and One Female as she only knows the First Man that she knows personally as the image of him was projected from the Blue Octahedron Crystal.

Now officially worried, she called upon her two pet familiars: Gii and Nago to her side.

Gii is a stout nose, white pupiless eyed, Red Bat that is often mistaken as a red flying Pig due to the fact that he is very much overweight.

Nago is a chubby Black Cat with deep red eyes, a white muzzle and pink cheeks similar to Kirby and Kara.

Appearing close to their mistress as they waited patiently for her orders.

 **"Singularity secured. Beginning construction of Phantom Field."** The Six Octahedron Crystals said before a flash appeared, causing the Six Octahedron Crystals to disappear, beginning to construct a singularity and summoning the new potential catalyst subjects from the six chosen worlds.

"What was that?" Gii asked, confused along with Nago as they were unaware of what their mistress just activated.

"Something that will no doubt cause trouble." Rachel replied, unaware of the fact that the device that her late father, Clavis Alucard, once originally created sealed it away for a good reason before he died.

* * *

 **RWBY Universe**

 **Beacon Academy Dining Hall**

It has been a week since Summer Rose has been brought back to life, and things have been going well for everyone except for two things.

One: The whole World of Remnant now knows that Ben Tennyson can become a Faunus.

* * *

 **Flashback: How the whole World of Remnant knew Ben 10 can become a Faunus.**

"So it's not enough that you can turn into those freaky forms, but you can also turn into those Animals!" Cardin growled, glaring at Ben who has a smirk on his face.

"They're not Animals, they're Faunus. Get it right, Cardin, or I'll tell your mom when she comes to drop Hawk off for a sleep over." Ben replied, making Cardin shiver in fear.

"So, it's true...?" Cinder asked, appearing behind him and trying to gather information about him and his forms.

"Yes, it is. I don't know how or why I can, but I just can. It's amazing to walk in a different person's shoes. Feel their problems as if they were my own." Ben explained, trying to not laugh at the Irony of the statement.

"Can you show us?" Emerald asked, wishing that she could cuddle with Kirby as Ben is cradling him in his arms as Kirby was taking a nap since he is wearing his Night Cap and cuddling his Teddy Bear while wrapped up in his pink blanket.

"Not right now. Maybe during combat class." Ben replied, trying to not glare at the two infiltrators as he is very suspicious of them along with Rex.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

The second was that Logan somehow got a job at Beacon as Glynda's full time co-teacher, making life for Ben and Rex's school life very difficult.

* * *

 **Flashback: Logan becoming co-teacher in Glynda's Combat Class at Beacon**

"I'm just saying if your Grandpa was here right, now I would-." Ben ranted before he was cut off by Logan.

"You would what, Boy?" Logan growled as he and Ben were at it again.

"I would see if your Bones are really covered in metal like Summer said." Ben replied with just as much anger.

"Is that any way to talk to your new Teacher?" Logan asked, smirking at Ben's outraged face.

"You're our new teacher, Grandpa?" Ruby asked excitedly, wondering what kind of weapons her grandfather uses.

"Yes, I am. You two can call me whatever you want, but just don't expect any special treatment because I'm your grandfather. But you boys will refer to me as your executioner." Logan explained, grinning sadistically at the two boys.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

Since then, Logan has showed no mercy to anyone in class for any reason.

He is especially hard on the two Heroes who swear that he is out to get them for dating his Grandkids as he was smiling the whole time at them.

Right now they are in the Dining Hall where everyone is thankfully glad that combat class is canceled for the day because Logan's bike has fallen into an act of sabotage by Cardin who for once was actually helpful and the real hero of Beacon... at least until Logan found out who did it.

"As much as I love Grandpa, he's brutal." Yang complained with her face planted on the table.

"I didn't think that anyone was as hard as my mother in training." Pyrrha added, glad that she can use her Semblance of Polarity without Logan noticing.

"It could be worse." Jaune stated, earning questioning looks from his friends.

"How could it be worse?" Blake asked the Blonde Knight.

"You're not the one he has decided to make "The Next Arc Knight!" whatever that means..." Jaune groaned, as Logan appeared behind them.

"It means I'll make you Stronger than your 3 times Great-Grandfather, Samuel Arc, even if it kills Ben." Logan explained, telling Jaune that he is friends with his great-grandfather and great-great-grandfather as he fought alongside him during the Great War.

"Don't you mean kill me or you?" Nora asked, not at all tired from the Training that Logan gave them.

"No. I mean it kills Ben." Logan replied, looking at the wielder of the Ultimatrix.

"No killing Ben, Grandpa!" Ruby scolded, not wanting her big brother figure to be killed by her own overprotective grandfather.

"Thank you, Ruby." Ben replied, grateful for at least one person to back him up.

"Yeah! He hasn't made a Will yet!" Yang added, much to Ben's annoyance and the other's amusement.

"You really shouldn't say that when he is right next to you." Ren explained to the Blonde Brawler.

"It might make him take longer to make one." Weiss added, deciding to join in on the fun.

"Okay, that is enough planning my Partner's murder! I think that we need to-." Rex began but was cut off as Ruby just disappeared into thin air.

"What the!?" Weiss asked before Rex disappeared too.

"UNCLE REX!" Kirby cried in worry as he also disappeared much to everyones' horror.

"WHO TOOK MY BABY!?" Yang demanded as she and the rest of Team 10 disappeared.

"EVERYONE, STAY HERE! IF ANYONE ELSE DISAPPEARS, WAIT FOR A TEACHER TO COME BY!" Logan roared, trying to figure out his granddaughters and Team 10 disappeared out of thin air.

* * *

 **In a different place... The Phantom Field.**

In a different place, it looked extremely high tech like a holodeck from Star Trek where the Cross-Dimensional Observation System No. XX was talking to itself as she successfully created the Phantom Field with the 6 Keystones which are the core of this world.

 **"Phantom Field completion rate: 95%. Phase collapse undetected. Proceeding with Plan β (Beta). Summoning sample."** The System said, summoning its first test subject.

Powering its systems, the System summoned the most wanted man in its home from the universe that she was created in.

That man is Ragna the Bloodedge: The Crimson Grim Reaper, and the older brother of Jin Kisaragi and their younger sister, Saya.

"Huh?! Where am I…?" Ragna asked, confused as he took a look at his surroundings.

"Was I teleported here…? No, wait, could this be a Phenomenon Intervention?" Ragna asked, hoping that it's not.

 **"Summoning successful. Sequence 014, clear."** the System said, much to the confusion of its test subject.

"Hmm?" Ragna asked, wondering who or where that female voice is coming from, and possibly thinking that "she" is the one who brought him to this unknown place.

 **"Converting to Sequence 015. Checking vitals."** the System said as it began to scan his entire body including his right arm, which is the Azure Grimoire.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Watch where you're scanning!" Ragna shouted, closing his eyes from the bright red scanning lights as this mysterious female voice is scanning him.

 **"Warning. Unable to scan subject's right arm. Warning ignored. Skip sequences 016 to 021."** the System said, finally pissing off the red jacket wearing man.

"Would you stop mumbling to yourself and just listen to me!?" Ragna demanded with a red tick mark.

 **"Acknowledge. Skip sequences 021 to 026."** the System replied, beginning to test the Crimson Grim Reaper's unique powers and abilities.

"Are you the one who brought me here?" Ragna asked, daring the System to not lie to him.

 **"Affirmative. This unit summon the sample."** The System replied, making Ragna sigh in relief.

"At least you're honest about it... So, where is this place? Kagutsuchi? Ikaruga?" Ragna asked, thinking that he was summoned to one of the Hierarchical Cities that he'd been to already.

 **"Negative."** The System responded.

"Okay, so where am I?" Ragna asked, looking around once again at his surroundings.

 **"Another World."** the System explained.

"What?" Ragna asked, unsure if he misheard her as his eyes widen.

 **"In the language of the sample, this space is is most accurately described as "another world."** the System explained to the Grim Reaper.

"Another world… As in, not my world. An entirely different world than the one I was in just a few minutes ago?" Ragna asked the System.

 **"Affirmative."** the System replied, making the Grim Reaper angry.

"Come on! Are you serious!? That sounds even worse than a Phenomena Intervention!" Ragna ranted, completely ignored by the System.

 **"Sequence 026 complete. Proceeding to Sequence 027."** the System stated, preparing for her first experiment for her first test subject.

"Hey, I still need some answers!" Ragna demanded, still not understanding why he was summoned here in the first place.

 **"Updating subject's threat assessment… Constructing dummy object."** the System said, creating an exact clone of Ragna only with darker colors.

"Whoa! Is that...me!?" Ragna asked, sounding really stupid there as he was staring at his clone with his eyes widened once again.

 **"Beginning contact experiment."** the System said, ignoring the Crimson Grim Reaper's question.

"Tch. You wanna fight, huh? Well Bring it on! I might not know what's going on, but I can take whatever you throw at me!" Ragna replied, drawing his hybrid weapon, Blood-Scythe.

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - Rebellion (Ragna the Bloodedge's Theme)**

Using his right arm, Ragna used his signature move, "Hell's Fang," where he channeled his Azure Grimoire's power to enhanced his punch with Seithr, and dashed to try and drain his Clone/Dummy's energy, stunning it and allowing for a uppercut, sending him into the air.

But when he came back down, he quickly used Blood-Scythe in its Sword form like a bat, sending his clone flying into a wall where he runs over and kicks the clone in the leg, and grabbed his sword, holding it backwards and started alternating between slashing and stabbing him over and over again before stabbing his clone in the chest and grabbed him, slamming him into the ground.

He then picked him up when he came back down and he kicked his clone in the chest, and used his Blood-Scythe to cut his clone's arm off and used his power of the Azure Grimoire to send his clone flying one last time with another Seithr-enhanced punch or "Hell's Fang" before he cut off his clone's head with Blood-Scythe in its Scythe form.

 **BGM ends.**

 _'That was too easy! It didn't even try to fight back!'_ Ragna thought, hoping that the voice would send him back to his world after that "Contact Experiment."

 **"Sequence 028 clear. Proceeding- Warning. Unexpected sample detected. 30 seconds until materialization."** the System said, much to Ragna's confusion again.

"Huh? What nonsense are you talking now? Hurry up and get me out-." Ragna began before he was cut off as a familiar face appeared.

It was a petite girl with green eyes and blonde hair that falls to her upper back with two blue clips in it, which in reality, are actually Seithr regulators.

She wears a sleeveless, collared, white undershirt zipped at the back, and a short, red tie. The undershirt ends over her stomach, baring a bit of her skin. It also dips low at her back, mimicking the shape of her NOL uniform's shirt. Over the undershirt, she wears a short blue mantle with yellow lining. Red ribbons with triangular steel tips hang from the collar over her shoulders, pinned to the cloak with straps along the outside of her arms. She wears a thick black belt with a golden buckle and silver accents over a pleated, blue mini-skirt with a yellow hem. She holds her guns in criss-crossed red holsters strapped behind her hips. She wears the same white gloves, blue, thigh-high socks, and style of heeled boots as in her NOL outfit, but the boots lack the cross motif and bear a large golden zipper in the front.

This is Noel Vermillion, "The Successor of the Azure" or "The Calamity Trigger," also known by her birth Prime Field Device name Mu-12 ("Sword of the Godslayer"), a friend of Ragna the Bloodedge, and a former member of the NOL.

"Ugh! Quit it, Makoto!" Noel said before she opened her eyes and realized that she is not talking to her Demi-Human Squirrel friend.

"Uh- What!? R-Ragna!?" Noel asked, confused and shocked to see her friend here in whatever place she's standing in right now alongside him.

"You… Noel!? What are you doing here!? Ragna asked, surprised to see his friend as she was no doubt summoned by the mysterious female voice.

 **"Case 008 confirmed. Converting to contact experiment pattern X."** the System said, much to Noel's confusion.

"Case 008? Is that...me?" Noel asked, confused of what the female voice was talking about as she's thinking that the voice is referring to her.

"Uugh... More experiments?" Ragna groaned in annoyance as two more doubles appeared.

 **"Restarting contact experiment."** the System said, much to Ragna's annoyance and Noel's Confusion.

"Ragna...? What's going on...?" Noel asked her close friend in confusion, not knowing what's going on here.

"We can talk later. Right now I've got some asses to kick." Ragna replied, glad that he kept his weapon, Blood-Scythe, out.

"You're fighting them? L-Let me help too!" Noel begged her friend as she pulled out her dual handguns, the 3rd Nox Nyctores: Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk.

"Heh... Do whatever you want." Ragna replied, charging at his double while Noel and her double stood back and watch, waiting for the right time to tag in and fight.

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - Bullet Dance (Noel Vermillion's Theme)**

Ragna once again charged at his double, but only this time, his double actually fought back.

The two began slashing at each other with their Blood-Scythes until Ragna found an opening and grabbed his double by the head, raising his Blood-Scythe to stab his double in the chest, causing damage to him.

He then showed no mercy as he used his Azure Grimoire to summon the jaws of the Black Beast to bite and grab his opponent called "Dead Spike," temporarily immobilizing his clone, as he then used Blood-Scythe to slash him while channeling Seithr through it with his Azure Grimoire, dealing major damage once again as he then used a combination of punches, kicks, and sword strikes with Blood-Scythe, overwhelming his double with such major damage due to the power of Azure Grimoire, stunning him once again.

He then cut off his clone's head again, ending its life once again as he was pretty annoyed by the voice's "experiments."

"Noel!" Ragna shouted, tagging out as his friend tagged in, ready to fight her double as well.

"I'm on it!" Noel replied, ready to fight her double with Bolverk out as she was armed and ready.

Noel began to flip forward and kicked her double into the air, pointing Bolverk at her double as she began to fire rapid energy blasts, causing damage to her double as its energy began to drain due to the sheer power of Bolverk.

As her double landed on the ground, Noel moved forward and used a fast jab and backward strikes on her double with both of her handguns, pulling the triggers and fired more energy blasts at her double, doing more physical damage as her double began to feel weakened as her energy was drained and stunned.

Noel then ran forward and kicked her double in the chest, sending her flying into the air before not firing one final energy blast from Bolverk, ending her double's life as she shot one energy blast at her double's head and the other at her double's chest.

She then twirled her dual handguns as she sheathed them into its holsters along with Ragna doing the same with Blood-Scythe as he attached it to the magnetic clip on the back of his two large crisscrossing belts.

 **BGM ends.**

 **"Pattern X, clear. Phase neutralization complete. Confirming sample fixation. CROSS System Phase 1, complete. Beginning Phase 2."** the System stated, much to Noel's confusion and Ragna's annoyance once again.

"Huh? There's more?" Noel asked, confused as she pulled Bolverk out of its holsters again.

"They just don't learn. Come get some!" Ragna shouted, pulling out Blood-Scythe again and right as the power went out, much to their confusion.

"Eep!" Noel shouted, scared as the power went out covering her and Ragna in pure darkness.

"Whoa! Wh-What the-!? A power outage?" Ragna asked, seeing darkness as the power went off until the familiar voice spoke up with some excitement in her tone.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! People of every place and time! People of the physical, the metaphysical and everything in between! Thank you all so much for waiting! Let the 37th Keystone Scramble Tag Battle Tournament COMMENCE!"** the System announced, noticeably sounding female and very excited.

"Uh huh..." Ragna commented, suspicious of why the mysterious female voice sounds so excited for some reason while Noel was also confused of the voice was talking about.

"Let the WHAT commence!?" Ragna asked, looking around to see that he and Noel are now in front of some sort of Castle.

"Wait a damn minute. What the hell is going on here!?" Ragna demanded, wanting answers from the Announcer.

"S-Seriously! How did we even get here? And what do you mean by "tournament"? Noel asked the voice who was talking to her and Ragna.

 **"Oh come on, I just explained it. Don't tell me you're lost already... Well, I guess I've just gotta give you the rundown one more time. ...Ahem."** the System explained, clearing her voice.

 **"LADIES AAAAAAAAND GENTLEMEN! Let the 108th Keystone Scramble Tag Battle Tournament COMMENCE!"** the Announcer explained once again.

"Why has the number changed!? Ragna asked the mysterious Female Announcer.

 **"Oho. You've got a keen eye for details. Sounds to me like you're intrigued! Good, good! That's the spirit! Then allow me to explain the rules."** the Announcer explained, causing Ragna and Noel to pay attention of the A.I. voice is explaining to them.

"Listen to me, dammit!" Ragna demanded, not wanting to play games with the Female A.I. Voice.

 **"The rules are simple! Just get to the goal with the Keystone - the ultimate proof of your heroism - in hand!"** the A.I, explained, causing Noel to become confused again as Ragna started to feel something pointy and sharp in his pocket that wasn't there before.

"Keystone...?" Noel asked, confused of what the A.I. was talking about while Ragna searched his pockets and found something that was actually not there before and it somehow appeared in his pocket.

"You mean this weird, shiny rock?" the Grim Reaper asked, pulling out a Blue Octahedron Crystal from his pocket, earning a dinging sound from the A.I.

 **"Yeeeees! That's the one! You've been selected as the Keystone holder! You're such a lucky boy!"** the A.I. explained, much to Ragna's annoyance.

"I'm not feeling so lucky right now." Ragna complained, much to the A.I.'s amusement.

 **"BUT! As I mentioned before, the Keystone is proof that you are a hero."** the A.l. replied, causing Ragna and Noel to raise their eyebrows.

 **"The other contestants will come after that Keystone in order become heroes themselves."** the A.I. explained, lying to the two and knowing that Phase 2 of her Plan is going well and hoping that she will go to Phase 3 of her Plan: The Final Sequence.

"Other contestants?" Noel asked the A.I.

 **"That's right. I want to take the kids down to the gold is the true hero. Thus! Yes you defeated your numerous challengers... And once you've reached the goal at the far, far end of this tournament's venue...! You will be crowned champion and will receive a wonderful prize!"** the A.I. explained until Ragna narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want ANY of that." Ragna replied, absolutely refusing to take whatever prize it is... money or a new weapon... he doesn't want none of that.

All he wants to do is go back to his world as he has "things to do."

 **"Aww, really? Are you SURE? Even if the price is returning to your original world?"** the A.I. asked, causing Ragna and Noel to widen their eyes in shock.

"Eh?" Noel asked, shocked that the prize is to go back home to their world.

"Wha-, huuuh!?" Ragna added, also shocked as the prize is actually to go back home to their world if he and Noel win this so called "Keystone Scramble Tag Battle Tournament."

 **"See? I knew you'd want it!"** the A.l. replied, very amused of the their shocked faces.

 **"So allow me to formally announce that this tournament's champion and all who hail from the champions world... Will be able to return to their original world."** the A.I. explained until Noel asked her question while sweat dropping.

"W-Wait a second! If you can return us to our original world, please just let us go back! There's no need to put us through a tournament!" Noel stated, sweat dropping and agreeing with Ragna that she nor him were not interested of participating in this "Keystone Scramble Tag Battle Tournament" and she doesn't want to fight unless if she and her friends were threatened for a good reason.

 **"After all I did to set this up? It'd be a real waste…"** the A.I. explained as she trailed off.

"Eh like I care! Your stupid tournament has nothing to do with us! So shut up, and send us home!" Ragna demanded, wanting to get home and do whatever he does.

 **"I'm afraid that's easier said than done... I'm merely a facilitator... If you want to go back to your world, you have to follow this world's rules and win the tournament."**

"Damn... this is going to be a pain in the ass..." Ragna sighed, knowing that this is going to be a very long day.

"Should I use the Power of the Eye? I mean, if there's a way out...I might be able to find it. Or even interfere with the structure of this world..." Noel asked as an idea popped into her head.

"If you really think you can, then..." Ragna replied before he was Cut off.

 **"Wooops! My hand sliiiipped!"** the A.I. shouted, sending Noel away to a different location in the Phantom Field.

"Kyaaaah!" Noel screamed as she was teleported to another location in the Phantom Field.

"What the- Noel! You bastard! What'd you do with her!?" Ragna demanded to the A.I.

 **"In order to carry out the tournament in a fair manner, I had that lady temporary disqualified! If one person can break the rules, it ruins things for everybody. And there a lot of people in this tournament."** the A.I. explained, pissing off the Grim Reaper again.

"Quit screwing around! Bring her back!" Ragna demanded once again.

 **"If you want her back so bad, then you better win! If you can get back to your original world, she'll automatically come back with you. Pretty cool deal, right!?** the A.I. replied, forcing Ragna to keep a tight grip on Blood-Scythe.

"Why you..." Ragna began, wanting nothing to do but beat the SHIT out of this BITCH if she has a physical form, and stab/slash her with Blood-Scythe in both Sword and Scythe form.

 **"Okay then, take care! Be sure to protect that Keystone! Good luck! Buh-bye now."** the A.I. added as she stopped talking.

"Hold on, wait! ...Aw, damnit." Ragna muttered, feeling angry at this "voice lady" for forcing him and possibly the others from his world to participate in this tournament that involves him protecting this Blue Keystone along with other people from other worlds.

"One thing after another, and not even a single proper explanation... ...It's like I'm talking to the rabbit!" Ragna ranted to himself before the Lady of the Hour appeared right behind him.

"It appears that the owner of that voice is gone." Rachel added, appearing and holding Nago in his Umbrella form while Gii was floating next to her as always.

"Whoa! R-Rabbit?" Ragna asked, jumping in the air and surprised to see the vampire of the Alucard Clan in this world.

"Please refrain from getting so pathetically flustered. It's very unattractive." Rachel replied, acting all high and mighty as usual.

"It's not my fault you showed up all of a sudden." Ragna retorted with annoyance in his tone.

"Oh? Then would you rather I take my leave now? I'm happy to warn you first. More importantly, Ragna, you have it don't you?" Rachel asked the Grim Reaper, referring to the Blue Octahedron Crystal or the Blue Keystone that he has in his hand.

Before the Grim Reaper could ask what she was talking about, they where interrupted by Nago crying in pain from someone or something landing on top of him.

"Nago, what's wrong?" Rachel asked her pet Cat familiar.

"Something Pink and Round just Landed on me, and is sliding down right now." Nago replied as Kirby landed right in front of the two surprised contestants.

"What the fuck is it?" Ragna asked, reaching for Blood-Scythe just in case and for some reason, he couldn't help but soften up and couldn't get mad at this Pink Puffball as his Innocence reminds him of the Kaka Kittens of the Kaka Clan back in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi.

"I don't know, but... IT'S SO CUTE!" Rachel squealed, breaking from her high standard characteristics as she dropped her umbrella cat, and started to cuddle with Kirby.

"Rabbit, are you ok? This isn't usually like you." Ragna asked, sweat dropping at the fact that Rachel is hugging with the cute pink puffball-like creature.

"It's a little weird." Nago added in agreement, just as Confused as his mistress's crush.

"Don't know what came over me just now. It was as if I desperately needed to hug Him." Rachel explained as she let go, Kirby the chance to Breath and talk.

"Hello, I'm Kirby. Have you seen my Mommy?" Kirby asked innocently.

"Sorry, Child, but I haven't seen anyone other than this barbarian over here." Rachel replied, feeling bad for breaking his heart as he started to cry.

"WAH! I WANT MY MOMMY!" Kirby cried afraid as he is alone with two strangers.

"There, there, Child... Don't worry, we'll find your Mother." Rachel said, bringing him into a comforting hug and calming him down.

"This is nice and all. But what the Hell is he?" Ragna asked, earning a smack upside the head from the vampire girl as Nago and Gii cringed at the slap that the Grim Reaper received from their mistress.

"Watch your Language around him, you barbarian!" Rachel scolded, using her flight ability to smack Ragna with her Bat Wings as she did not wanted him to corrupt Kirby's Mind and Innocence with his Vulgar Language.

"That still doesn't answer the question on what he is." Nago added, agreeing with Ragna.

"We could just ask." Gii suggested.

"That's a good idea. Child, what are you and where do you come from?" Rachel asked the Pink Puffball.

"I'm a Star Warrior. Kara says I was born in a place called Nintendo HQ in Tokyo on the Planet Pop Star." Kirby replied innocently.

Before Rachel could continue and try to cuddle with Kirby some more, they were interrupted by what sounded like a doorbell.

 **"Excuse the interruption!"** the A.I. announced, interrupting the Crimson Grim Reaper and the Rosen Princess's conversation about Kirby and not the Blue Keystone that Ragna was holding in his hand.

"Gah, it's you!" Ragna exclaimed, shocked that the female announcer voice was listening in on their conversation.

"Who's that...?" Kirby asked, confused as he looked up to the Sky as the Voice was speaking to them.

 **"Looks to me like you have some challengers! Oh, and how convenient! You've already made yourselves a team of two!"** the A.I. exclaimed, ignoring Kirby's question.

"W-Wait! I'm only…!" Rachel began before she was cut off.

 **"And heeeeere they are!"** the announcer announced as Ragna, Rachel, and Kirby turned to look at two people that appeared and are no doubt from another world.

The first person was a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a yellow hoodie over a black shirt that goes up her neck, black spandex shorts and black zipper boots up to calf-length.

This is Linne, the "Princess of Reincarnation," or more commonly known as the "Princess of Night Blade."

The other was a large, heavily-muscled elderly man with thick white hair, thick eyebrows, a full white beard and thick chest hair. He has blood-red eyes that show no pupils or sclera and dark skin. He wears a fluffy collar, aquamarine martial arts training pants with a grey fur covering and black boots.

This is Waldstein, the "The Mystery Senior of Powerful Arms," or known by his other name: "The Strong-Armed Ancient."

"The thing that the white-haired man is holding...that's the Keystone." Linne said to her ally, seeing the Blue Keystone in Ragna's hand.

"Do not let your guard down, young lady. If they have been brought here, they are not to be taken likely." Waldstein said to his Master with such wise words of wisdom.

"Oh, I'm well aware." Linne replied, not seeing Kirby just yet as he was hiding behind Rachel due to the fact that he can somehow sense some hostility in Linne.

"Grr, it's just one thing after another...!" Ragna ranted, knowing that he has to deal with this bullshit.

"Damnit, somebody tell me what's going on!" Ragna demanded, forgetting that Rachel told him to watch his Vulgar Language around Kirby.

 **"I've told you exactly what's going on. Multiple times, in fact... If you want to get back to your original world, then please fight for the Keystone."** the A.I. explained once again.

"It seems the wheels are already in motion... Prepare yourself, Ragna, they look serious!" Rachel stated, ready to take Kirby away from the fight at a moment's notice.

"Rgh, guess we're not gonna be able to talk our way out of this." Ragna said to his 2 opponents in front of him as he put the Blue Keystone away in his pocket and pulled out Blood-Scythe in it's Sword form.

"I'm afraid not. We want to go home as bad as you do. Now come on!" Linne replied, telling Ragna how she feels about this tournament as she pulled out her weapons of choice: A small folding Knife and Long Sword called "Nameless" (Folding Knife) and "No Name" (Long Sword), ready to fight as Waldstein prepared himself with his weapons of choice: A pair of custom-made Iron Gauntlets called "The Destroyers," and Ragna doing the same with Blood-Scythe.

 **"At long last, we have our very first Keystone Scramble Tag Battle! Let the first match...begin!"** the A.I. shouted, but unfortunately, Kirby intervened, revealing himself to Linne and Waldstein in the process.

"Please don't fight!" Kirby begged, finally revealing himself to two the newcomers.

"WHAT IS THAT!? IT'S SO CUTE!" Linne exclaimed, seeing Kirby as his strange ability to control women came into play.

"His name is Kirby. Now if you three would try to keep the fighting away from the child, that would be nice." Rachel explained, flying away from the fight far enough so Ragna could do his thing.

Keeping Kirby in her arms, she watched as Ragna easily fight the two newcomers while protecting the Blue Keystone in his pocket.

She sighed and ordered Nago to change into his Chair form and Gii as a floating foot rest for Kirby as she pulled a white table and a tea set out of nowhere.

"Child, do you want some tea?" Rachel asked the pink puffball.

"Mommy and Daddy says to not accept Food or Drinks from Strangers." Kirby answered innocently, much to Rachel's awe and surprise of his intelligence and innocence.

"Good. You know about the dangers of Strangers, but I promise you that I haven't done anything to the tea. If you want some, there is some available." Rachel replied as she brought out more stuff for tea including some plain Oranges, much to his happiness.

"Can I Please have some Oranges please?" Kirby asked the Vampire, much to her awe of his intelligence and innocence once again.

"You may have some, Child. You have such nice manners... Tell me, how old are you?" Rachel asked, passing him the Oranges.

"Kara says that I'll be turning 201 soon." Kirby replied, shocking Rachel as she spat out her tea in surprise.

"You're 200 years old?" Rachel asked, surprised of the pink puffball's age.

"Daddy says that means I'm like Two." Kirby explained, telling Rachel that his Biological Age is the equivalent of a 2 year old Human Child.

"I guess that makes sense. Here is some Tea if you're thirsty, but don't slurp! It's very rude if you do." Rachel instructed as Ragna came over looking very annoyed as he managed to defeat Linne and Waldstein as they retreated to another part of the Phantom Field.

"Thank God I didn't need any help." Ragna growled, glad that he managed to defeat Linne and Waldstein despite the fact that it wasn't a Tag Battle as it was 2 versus 1 match which made the Announcer mad as she let them off with a free warning for breaking the rules.

"I knew you would be fine. Besides, I couldn't in good conscience allow a child to be dragged into a fight." Rachel explained to the Grim Reaper.

"You could've at least sent the flying pig to help." Ragna replied, referring to Gii.

"Then where would the child sit?" Rachel asked, enjoying the fact that she can annoy Ragna.

"Besides, I only listen to Rachel." Gii added as he was floating as a foot rest for Kirby and enjoys Kirby's soft and squishy puffball body.

"Not unless you want to be apart of my lunch." Ragna growled at the Red Bat Familiar.

"Please don't fight!" Kirby begged, not wanting Rachel and Ragna to fight.

"Very well, Child. I will not fight. But I can't speak for Ragna here." Rachel replied, bringing him into a hug as Gii was still floating for Kirby's Foot Rest.

"If the Kid doesn't want us to fight, then fine. But, where are his parents and why is he here?" Ragna asked, confused of why would Kirby would be brought here in a Tag Battle Fighting Tournament that involves the Keystones.

 **"That would be my doing."** the A.I. added, scaring them.

"So you took him away from his parents!?" Rachel demanded at the Announcer.

 **"Not intentionally. I never summoned anything that was not humanoid before. So, there was a few problems, causing him and a few others that I summoned to be spread around."** the A.I. replied nonchalantly before going silent.

"Damnit, she's gone. We'll need to figure out what is going on and how to reach the goal." Ragna stated, feeling like something is not right with this tournament as he was very suspicious about it and of course, the Announcer along with the Keystones.

"Agreed. You go and keep your Keystone safe. I'm going to try and figure out where we are as well and keeping an eye on the child." Rachel replied, putting the Stuff away and leaving with Kirby.

"Great, it's one of those days..." Ragna groaned, going in the opposite direction and keeping his Blue Keystone safe and sound in his pocket.

* * *

 **The Phantom Field - Abandoned Temple (New stage for RWBY in BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle)**

 **With the two half-sisters of Team RWBY.**

Appearing in a what appears to be a courtyard of a Ruined and Abandoned Temple, the two half-sisters quickly brought their guards up.

"Where are we!?" Ruby demanded, glad that they started to carry there weapons in D.P.C's that Azmuth gave everyone.

"WHERE'S KIRBY!?" Yang demanded, panicking that she got separated from her adopted alien pink puffball baby.

"Yang, calm down! If he's here, then we'll find him. But where is Ben and the others?" Ruby asked, but was ignored as her Sister was once again going into her delusions of Women trying to steal Kirby from her.

"They can take care of themselves. For now, we need to figure out where we are and what's going on." Yang replied as Ruby followed her using her Magic Spell Book to slightly enhance her Semblance of Speed while Yang used hers obviously for her Fire Dash.

* * *

 **The Phantom Field - A Huge Desert (A Desert from Ben's Universe)**

 **With Ben and his Team.**

The three alien hybrids were not so fortunate as their friends since they appeared in a Desert with no sign of any civilization or signs of life for miles around.

"Whoa! Where are we?" Kevin asked, looking at his surroundings.

"Where is Rex?" Gwen asked, trying to sense his Aura, but having no luck since Ben's Mana is like a Fire in a Cave, blinding her senses.

"I don't know, but it seems that we're not alone." Ben whispered, hiding by changing into Big Chill.

Right as he did that, a regular Kineceleran with three fingers instead of claws and green eyes and wearing a black-green colored outfit as appears zooming by, but quickly stopped when she saw two familiar faces.

This is Helen Wheels, one of the Plumbers' Helpers or Plumber Kids.

"KEVIN!? GWEN!?" Helen shouted, relieved to see some familiar faces.

"Helen...? What are you doing here?" Gwen asked, shocked to see her friend here in this unknown place.

"I don't know. Manny, Alan, and I were in training when I was teleported here." Helen replied to her close allies.

"So it's not just Yang's Universe." Big Chill added, revealing himself to Helen.

"BEN, YOU'RE HERE!" Helen cried, giving him a hug as she was glad to see her missing Friend.

"Did you see anyone else here?" a Deep voice asked, coming their way.

The voice originated from a Tetramand with a single robotic hand on his second left arm.

He was indistinguishable from a regular Tetramand with the exception of his head, which seemed more oblong, and height. He wore a sleeveless black-green outfit, black wristlets and black pants with green pockets.

This is Manny ArmStrong, another one of the Plumbers' Helpers.

"Manny, it's good to see you!" Ben exclaimed, giving Manny a high five.

"Is someone going to tell us what's going on?" a short, African-American teenager with short black hair asked his friends as He is seen wearing a white undershirt, grey pants, and black shoes.

This is Alan Albright, the first Plumber Kid that the three met when they were searching for Max when he went missing.

"We would if we knew what was going on." Kevin replied, earning glare from Alan as he still remembers their last encounter when he was Ultimate Kevin taking his powers away.

"I'm not getting any signal from my phone or Scroll. Ben, is Yang's Mate Mark going off?" Gwen asked her cousin.

"I'm not feeling anything, but I'm more worried about Kirby and who all disappeared." Ben replied.

"Yang? Kirby? Mate Mark? Scroll? What's going on? Where have you been?" Manny asked, annoyed that Ben, Gwen, and Kevin went somewhere outside the Universe or something.

"I'll explain when I know if my Son is ok." Ben replied, gaining wide Eyes from the Three Plumbers' Kids.

"YOUR WHAT?!" the three Plumbers' Kids screamed, two in shock and one in a tiny bit of Jealousy.

Helen would never admit it out loud, but she had developed a small **(huge)** crush on Ben, due to his heroics and how he saved her from being raped from a Male Kineceleran.

She kept her distance from him because he was dating Julie, and when she heard that she broke up with him, she decided to give him Time and Space, but he disappeared on the day she finally build up the courage to ask him.

Now that he is back, and now as a Son and Wife **(as far as she knows)** , he is forever out of her grasp.

"When did you have a son?" Helen asked Ben with some jealousy mixed in her questioning tone.

"Long story short, me and my new Girlfriend adopted a alien named Kirby. His race is called the Nintendons and he looks like this but Pink." Ben explained, changing into Mimic and earning a bone Crushing hug from Helen.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE THIS WAY!" Helen squealed, much to the Amusement of everyone else.

"Let go, Helen, this is serious!" Mimic shouted as he squeezed his way out of her arms and changing back to normal as he took his Scroll out of his pocket with his right hand and something that was not there before in his other hand.

Holding the object in his left hand, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Manny, Helen, and Alan saw that it was a Green Octahedron Crystal.

But what they don't know about it, is that it's one of the 6 Keystones for this Keystone Scramble Tag Battle Tournament.

"What the heck is that?" Gwen asked, feeling some kind of power from the Green Octahedron Crystal.

"I don't know, but we have more important things to worry about." Ben replied putting the Green Octahedron Crystal back in his pocket and going back to the topic on hand.

"If you see him with any of these people, then he's ok. Oh, and if you see a different version of him with a bow, that's his Cousin Kara." Ben added, showing them the pictures of everyone who is safe even Logan.

"Oh, she is just so cute!" Helen squealed as she could've swore that she heard someone scream that she is not cute.

"Don't tell her that, she hates it." Gwen added, knowing that her cousin's niece is Dangerous when someone calls her that… especially when she has her sword, Sparta.

"Got it. I'll find them quickly." Helen replied, pulling down her visor before she was stopped by Ben.

"Just to be safe, look for both of these girls too. The one with the Tiger Ears and Tail is my adopted Daughter, Katherine, and her Twin's name is Laura. If you God forbid See them, keep them safe." Ben added, getting smiles and nods from the 3 Plumbers' Helpers / Plumber Kids.

"Don't worry, if we see them, we'll protect them." Manny said as Alan agreed with him as he transformed into his Pyronite form at will.

"Good, now let's get moving." Ben replied, changing into XLR8 with Gwen and Kevin following behind him while Manny, Helen, and Alan went the other way to search for Ben's adopted kids.

* * *

 **The Phantom Field - Large Swamp (the Amazon Rainforest from Rex's Universe)**

 **With Rex.**

Rex had appeared in a much worse location then the others as he was in a very large Swamp full of crowded dead Trees and filthy water.

"Whoa, where am I?" Rex asked, confused as he took a look of his surroundings.

Looking around and noticing that he is alone, Rex began to walk around looking for something or someone until he heard an Animal's Growl.

Turing around, he wished that he did not as an old Enemy was Growling at him.

He is a 6 ft 7 in tall werewolf-like creature that looked to be made out of metal except for his Hair and his very long White Arms with some Very Sharp Claws. Around his Neck was a Control Collar that Caesar made during the Six Month absence that Rex had disappeared due to Breach.

This is Biowulf, an EVO from Rex's Universe and is the Current leader of the Pack, at least until Providence put a control collar on him.

Growling like a Wolf, Biowulf wcharged at Rex like a wolf, intending to kill him like all EVOs have been ordered to.

Timing it right, Rex used the Smack Hands to hold Biowulf down long enough to deactivate the collar with his Nanites, Freeing him.

"Thank You, Rex." Biowulf replied, getting up off the ground to rub his now free Neck.

"Do you know how you got to this place?" Rex asked, still looking around of his surroundings.

"No. I was on one of the routine EVO hunts when I was teleported here and found you." Biowulf explained to his enemy.

"What about Breach? Have you seen her?" Rex asked, possibly thinking that Breach is here too.

"No. I haven't seen her since she left the Pack. I doubt this is her work." Biowulf replied, knowing that Breach can travel through time, but not to other dimensions.

"Either way, we both know nothing here. We need to find out where we are and find my partner, his girlfriend, my nephew, daughter, and girlfriend." Rex said to his enemy.

"I don't care for your Human Family, but you're right. Since you had freed me, I shall help you." Biowulf replied, knowing that he had no choice but to help his enemy as they were both teleported to this strange place.

"Thanks. Can you keep up?" Rex asked, equipping the Rex Ride.

"The question is can you keep up?" Biowulf replied, running on all fours.

* * *

 **The Phantom Field - The Glacial Peak (World of Trophies in Super Smash Bros. Brawl)**

 **With Kara.**

Appearing in a Ice Cold mountain and nearly buried in the Snow, Kara was thankful for her Planet having extremely harsh winters as this was like a freezer to her as she forced her way down the mountain to see a large Forest where there where a few unfortunate Creatures of Grimm having been teleported as well.

"Great, just what I need... At least Sparta always comes." Kara mumbled, summoning Sparta through her Shadow in its unawakened state.

Channeling her energy through Sparta, Kara cut a large Beowolf in half, catching its pack attention as they charged the Young Female Star Warrior.

Smirking, Kara woke Sparta and threw it like a Spear as well extending the length for more damage, inpaling more Creatures of Grimm before it came back into her hands, allowing her to kill the last one.

"I hope that's all of them... Now, got to find Clark." Kara mumbled, using her Strength to jump extremely high into the air.

* * *

 **The Phantom Field - Circus Tent (Rex's Universe)**

 **With Bobo.**

"Whoa? Where am I...?" Bobo asked, looking around to see that he was in a abandoned Circus Tent of some kind.

"Let's see what would Six say in a time like this?" Bobo mumbled.

"First, you should gather your surroundings, and weapons if you have them. Then, try to find a way home." Six replied, scaring him.

"AHHH! DON'T DO THAT!" Bobo screamed, seeing Six appeared due to his Ninja Status.

"Do you have your Guns?" Six asked, ignoring his outburst.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll tell you these Cubes are real helpful." Bobo replied, already liking the cubes that Azmuth gave him and everyone else to carry their personal belongings, weapons, gadgets, etc.

"Good. Now let's try to find a way home, and see if there is anyone else who got teleported here." Six stated, knowing that Rex would be teleported here also along with Ben and the rest of Team 10 and possibly maybe other members of any team from Beacon as he got a suspicious feeling that they weren't the only ones teleported to this strange place.

* * *

 **The Phantom Field - Lakeside Port (** **7th Hierarchical City of Kazamotsu in BlazBlue)**

 **With the Half-sisters of Team RWBY.**

"DON'T WORRY, BABY! MOMMY IS COMING!" Yang screamed, staying ahead of Ruby with her Fire Dash via her Magic and Spell Book.

"YANG, WAIT!" Ruby screamed for the first time being slower than her sister.

 _'Got to hide and summon my clone!'_ Yang thought, looking for a way to hide and switch places with her Clone.

"YANG, I FOUND KIRBY!" Ruby screamed, snapping her out of her funk.

"MY BABY!" Yang screamed happily, turning around to see that she was tricked.

"That's not funny, Ruby Rose." Yang growled, angry that her baby sister tricked her.

"Well I had to get you to slow down somehow." Ruby replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Fine, what do you want?" Yang asked her younger half-sister.

"We can't find anyone if we keep running around. I'm low on Aura from trying to keep up with you. First we need to- What's this?" Ruby asked, pulling out a Red Octahedron Crystal from her Skirt pocket.

"I don't know, but we need to-." Yang began before they heard two people talking.

Walking carefully the two sisters saw "Rex" dressed up as "Ragna" talking to a young man with a slightly tan complexion, purple eyes and black spiky hair with a fringe covering his left eye. He wears an unbuttoned bluish-purple jacket that exposes his well-toned torso, black pants and black boots with tan padding. His right hand possesses long, sharp purple claws and is the catalyst for his EXS ability, EXS of Greed: "Snatcher", which he can use to rip out pieces of another's soul.

Although, he usually keeps it in his pocket, and only brings out his claws as a last resort or whenever he decides to fight seriously.

Strangely, his left eye appears to glow Purple.

This is Gordeau, an In-Birth and former member and one of the founders of Amnesia. Nowadays, he works as a mercenary on behalf of them, earning his nickname: The "Greedy Harvester."

"Rex? When did he change outfits?" Ruby asked, unaware of the fact that this wasn't her cosplaying boyfriend as this was actually the REAL Ragna the Bloodedge.

"No idea, but who is he talking to?" Yang asked, referring to Gordeau, but unfortunately, both Ragna and Gordeau somehow managed to hear them as if they have superhuman hearing or just really, really good at sensing people who tried to ambush or sneak up on them.

"If you two are just going to whisper this entire time, you might as well just come down." Ragna stated, knowing and thinking that someone is going to try and steal the Blue Keystone from him in his hand as he was showing it to Gordeau and talking to him about it along with his suspicions about mysterious female announcer and tournament.

Knowing they have been revealed, the two half-sisters jumped down, landing in front of the two where Ruby ran and gave "Rex" a hug.

"Rex! I'm so glad that you're safe! Have you seen Ben? Or Kirby?" Ruby asked as she hugged her "Boyfriend" tight.

"Who and who? I only recognize the name Kirby. And get the hell off me, Brat!" Ragna replied, pushing Ruby off.

"What do you mean "who and who"? You're my boyfriend's partner... Either you have Amnesia and think you're the REAL Ragna or you're from a World where you are Ragna." Yang deduced, knowing that Ragna the Bloodedge is a FICTIONAL character in both Ben and Rex's Universe.

"Of course I'm the real Ragna. Your boyfriend wouldn't happen to be one of the fakers trying to use my name to get what he wants?" Ragna asked, hating people like that.

"It's a long story, but you said Kirby sounded familiar, right?" Ruby asked, hoping that her Nephew is safe.

"WHERE IS MY BABY!? HE NEEDS HIS MOMMY!" Yang screamed, wanting answers from the Grim Reaper.

"Wait? You're his mom?" Ragna asked skeptically, not knowing that Kirby's mother is a Female Human Teenager and Kirby is actually adopted since his Birth Parents were killed.

"She and Ben adopted him. It's a long story, but where is he?" Ruby asked, keeping her sister's mouth shut.

"I left him with the Rabbit. He'll be safe while he's with her." Ragna replied, saying the forbidden Sentence.

"HER!? DON'T WORRY, BABY! MOMMY WON'T LET HER TAKE YOU AWAY!" Yang screamed, taking off with her Fire Dash to find Kirby who was obviously in Rachel's care.

"Er... What just happened?" Gordeau asked, confused of Yang speeding off like that in a hurry.

"Is this normal for her?" Ragna asked the Red Rose Reaper of Team RWBY.

"No. This is sane for her. Normally, she would have punched you for leaving Kirby with a girl. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to chase down my sister and figure out what this is." Ruby explained, pulling out the Red Keystone and showing it to Ragna whose eyes widen at it as it was an identical Octahedron Crystal similar to his but Ruby's is Red.

"That's the Keystone, but it's a different color than mine." Ragna replied, showing her the Blue Keystone as he pulled it out of his pocket.

 **"Alright, it appears we have our second- Hey, where did the other girl go?"** the A.l. asked, confused of where Yang went.

"If you're paying attention, then you would've know that she ran off to find the kid." Ragna replied in annoyance to the Announcer.

 **"Well sorry if running this place makes it hard to see everyone, but now you can't fight!"** the A.I. complained, feeling disappointed.

"We don't need to fight!" Ruby reasoned, not wanting to fight unless there is a good absolute reason for it.

"Just send us home before I find you and kick your ass!" Ragna shouted, getting ignored by the Announcer.

"Okay, I don't know what this is about, but I need to find my Sister and Nephew." Ruby replied, putting the Red Keystone away in her Skirt pocket, getting ready to take off with her Speed Semblance.

"Before you go, there are some things that you should know. That Keystone is the only thing that can get us home back to our original worlds. Something doesn't feel right here about this tournament and it's possible that we don't need to fight over the Keystones and each other, so keep it safe." Ragna explained, telling Ruby about his suspicions about the Announcer, the Tournament and that they shouldn't fight over the Keystones and each other.

"If this is the only way home, then I will. Be sure to keep yours safe too. Oh and before I forget, if you see Kirby but with a Red Bow, that's my Daughter. Her name is Kara. Oh, and for all that is good and holy: DON'T CALL HER CUTE!" Ruby warned before taking off after Yang with her Semblance of Speed enhanced with her Magic as she was glad that she brought her Spell Book with her along with Yang.

"...And they're gone. That girl needs to calm down..." Ragna stated, referring to Yang's delusion of Kirby being taken away by Rachel.

"That was weird, but I think I'll be on my way too. It's been a fun little chat, but I can't hang around here forever. Besides, I've got some more investigation to do. And, since I don't have the Keystone, I don't think I'm gonna run into much trouble. If we run into each other again, let's trade some information." Gordeau replied, already agreeing with Ragna's suspicions about the Announcer and the Keystone Scramble Tag Battle Tournament and of course, not wanting to compete over the Keystones.

"Sounds good to me. Just don't get your ass kicked before then." Ragna replied with a smirk, agreeing with the Greedy Harvester.

"Likewise. Watch your back." Gordeau replied as he and Ragna went their separate ways to investigate their suspicions about the Tournament and Announcer while Ragna as usual was keeping his Blue Keystone safe along with Ruby doing the same with her Red Keystone.

* * *

 **The Phantom Field - Town Center - Crossing (Metropolitan Centre: Intersection in Under Night In-Birth)**

 **With Clone Yang.**

"YANG, SLOW DOWN!" Ruby screamed, never thinking that she would never have to say that sentence.

"FINE!" C Yang (Clone Yang) screamed in reply, slowing down so Ruby can catch up.

"Y-Yang, y-you need to calm down..." Ruby puffed, feeling almost tired and almost collapsed as she used her Semblance of Speed for a prolonged period, but luckily thanks to her Magic Spell Book that she keeps with her at all times in her hidden Skirt pocket, she won't have to worry about that along with Yang.

"Sorry, Rubes. I'm just worried for My Son." Clone Yang replied, feeling "worried" as she was secretly acting and playing her part.

"I'm worried too, but we just can't run off the first moment we heard some Girl has Kirby." Ruby replied, lecturing her sister about her delusions.

"Don't worry, MY son will be safe." Draco replied, appearing and smirking at the two half-sisters.

"Draco..." Clone Yang growled, "angry" at the Branwen Tribe Heiress as she was in this world too.

"What do you mean by "YOUR son"?" Ruby asked, raising one eyebrow at the Heiress of the Branwen Tribe, feeling suspicious of her intentions with Kirby.

"The alien is mine. He just doesn't know it yet." Draco replied casually, "pissing off" Clone Yang.

At this point you may be wondering: "When did "Draco" and Yang switch places?"

* * *

 **Flashback: Yang Xiao Long and "Draco Branwen" switching places.**

Blasting her way through the three, Yang quickly looked for a place to hide as well as making sure Ruby would not follow too quickly.

"Let's see if this works." Yang muttered, channeling her Magic from her Spell Book into her shadow, summoning her Clone.

"What do you require, Creator?" "Draco" asked her Mistress.

"I need you to switch places with me. Same rules apply: You're essentially "Yang Xiao Long," you'll act like me, but if we're alone, you'll follow my orders." Yang instructed, summoning her Draco outfit and changing places with her Clone.

"Very well, Creator. But if I may be so bold, what's going on?" Clone Yang asked Draco.

"I don't know, but all I care about is finding Kirby." Draco explained to her clone as her voice doesn't sound exactly like Raven anymore as it sounds different, being more intimidating, cold, and quiet.

"Have you tried the Mark?" Clone Yang asked, referring to Draco's New Semblance.

Ever since Qrow tried prove that Yang and Draco were the same person, Raven and Yang had to be very more careful with their secret when they realized something very important.

If someone sees that Draco has the exact same Semblance as Raven as well as sounding exactly like her, that is very big red flag for everyone.

So, now instead of making portals through Bonds, Draco's new Semblance can now allow her to create Portals that transport to someone or something through a Mark that she creates.

The Mark itself has no real physical form, but it can work so long as the thing she placed it on is intact.

So with this in Mind, she had marked both Kids and Nieces along with her Mother and Vernal is so that they can also tell her when they are endangered.

Also, she decided to change her voice to not sound like Raven as she used her magic to make her normal voice sound different and more mysterious, cold, intimidating, and quiet concealed with the power of her natural and superb acting skills and Dragon Grimm Mask's Voice Alteration for her alter ego's personality.

And finally, she managed to change her Scent with her Magic so no one would be able to recognize her smell.

Even though the only person who knows is her step-grandfather Logan, he told Yang that even if she changed her Scent, he can still recognized her due to the latter already knowing that she and Draco are the same person as he promised her that he won't tell the others.

"I'm trying it, but it's not working. I don't know why." Draco growled, not knowing her Semblance isn't working.

"Maybe we're in a different dimension. Which means that he is probably here too." Clone Yang suggested.

"That could be a possibility too. If you see him, keep him safe, but don't endanger yourself! If you die and he sees it...I don't want to think about it." Draco replied, feeling Ruby's Aura flaring up, signaling that she is using her Semblance of Speed enhanced with her Magic Spell Book.

"Quickly, go! Ruby is on her way now." Draco said, looking at Clone Yang who gave her a bow as she's ready to fulfill her Creator's commands.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"Mom warned me about your obsession with my Son..." Clone Yang growled in character as Draco smirked at her acting that was concealed by her Grimm Dragon Mask.

"It doesn't matter what mother says. Kirby is and will be mine. No one else can have him." Draco replied while thinking.

 _'Yang Ying Xiao Long, you deserve a reward for your acting.'_ Yang thought, patting herself on the back.

"Either way, you're not getting your hands on Kirby!" Ruby stated, pulling her Scythe out.

 **"Oh no, that sounds like fighting to me. You can't fight unless it's a Tag Battle!"** the A.I. voice pointed out, reminding them the Rules of the Tournament.

"Then perhaps I can help with that." a male voice added that sounds like he is insane.

The voice came from a lean young man with long Red hair and Red eyes. His attire consists of a black, sleeveless jacket that goes down to just above his waist, giving him somewhat of a midriff. The jacket is zipped up halfway, revealing some of his chest. His leg wear consists of a pair of baggy, blood red pants, which are held up by a black and silver belt. He also wears some similarly colored shoes.

He also likes to turn the skin of his arms, his hair and the whites of his eyes red with his own Blood before a battle, a fear tactic used to intimidate his enemies.

This is due to his EXS ability, a rare and powerful ability known as the EXS of Lifeblood: Blood Spike, which makes it possible for him to manipulate and weaponize his own blood in battle, and is also able to dye certain parts of his body with the said blood, earning him the nickname: "The Red Origin."

His imagination is the limit, as he can form daggers, traps, lances, etc. with his Blood, however, this does eat away at his vitality, but he can regain his lost strength by sapping the blood of others.

This is Carmine, an unallied In-Birth who just fights for fun due to his violent tendencies and reputation.

 **"Well, looks like we have a Tag Battle after all!"** the A.l. said as the battle background music came on.

 **"Let's see who will win. The Half-Sisters of Team RWBY or the blood thirsty Carmine and the mysterious Draco... How did you get here anyway? I didn't summon you."** the A.I. asked, not remembering that she summoned this mysterious female Bandit Heiress.

"I was able to get here with my Mark on MY Son. Unfortunately, I can't make a portal straight to him." Draco explained, ready to kill this Bitch for taking her baby.

 **"Hmm... That's unusual, but whatever. Let the fight begin!"** the A.I. announced as Carmine now possessed an insane grin on his face.

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - Bad Surface (Carmine's Theme)**

Smirking, Carmine used his EXS of Lifeblood: Blood Spike to send a wave of Blood from his hands towards the two half-sisters, catching them off guard but got over it quickly as Clone Yang used her magic to blast it away while Ruby used her Semblance of Speed to get in close, allowing her to fight Carmine as Clone Yang fights Draco.

Smirking, Draco activated her new Dual Ranged Hell Fire Shotgun Gauntlets, being very careful to not destroy her Clone as she sent a blast of Hell Fire towards her as her Clone used a blast of Wind as well as Earth, surprising Draco as that is not how she usually fights.

 _'Well the book did say they might adapt to different situations.'_ Draco thought, remembering as she read the qualities or pros and cons of using the Clone Spell from her Spell Book.

Smirking, Yang used the momentarily distracted Draco to her advantage as she shot numerous blast from her Shotgun Gauntlets with one blast hitting her hair.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY HAIR!" Draco screamed, very mad as she pulled out her sword, Alastor, electrocuting Clone Yang into unconsciousness.

Ruby was not doing too well as whenever she gets close to Carmine, he uses his Blood as a shield with spikes on it, preventing her from getting too close until Draco appeared putting her sword at her neck.

 **BGM ends.**

"Surrender now... I don't ask twice." Draco stated, hating herself for doing this.

"Fine! But this is not over!" Ruby warned, taking Clone Yang away with her Speed Semblance enhanced with her Magic Spell Book as they both retreated to another part of the Phantom Field.

"You should've let me-." Carmine began but was cut off as the sword was at his throat.

"If you attack them again, it'll be the last thing you do! Am I understood!?" Draco growled, keeping her grip on Alastor as her Grimm Dragon Mask's eyes glowed a Dangerous Yellow.

"You got guts to point that Sword at me, Lady. But I will listen. Something tells me that those are ordinary weapons, and you're not a ordinary In-Birth." Carmine replied, much to the confusion of Draco.

"In-Birth? What the hell are you talking about?" Draco asked, ignored by Carmine as he walked away, finding others to satisfy his sake of fighting for fun due to his violent tendencies and nature.

 _'What the hell was he talking about? It doesn't not matter, I need to find my baby.'_ Draco thought, spreading her wings and taking to the sky of the Phantom Field to find Kirby.

* * *

 **The Phantom Field - A Dark and Scary Forest (Forest from the World of Trophies in Super Smash Bros. Brawl)**

 **With Kirby now.**

Kirby was now alone again since they were ambushed by a weird White Robot Ninja and a Devil Man, forcing Rachel to fight both so Kirby could Run as she ordered him.

Alone in a Dark and Scary Forest with no one around, Kirby started to Cry loudly out in fear as he is alone in the Dark with no one around.

"Hey, are you okay?" a female Voice asked, revealing herself to Kirby as they shined a light in this dark and scary forest with their powers.

Pausing his crying, Kirby looked up to see a lady with dyed light brown bowl-shaped hair and brown eyes.

She wears a modified Yasogami High School female uniform with a light green, high collared athletic jacket adorned with several decorative pins (including a smiley face) and underneath her mini skirt she wears short black compression shorts.

This is Chie Satonaka, a member of the Investigation Team and known by her nickname: "The Spunky Dragon With Deadly Legs" or "The Carnivore who's Discarded Womenhood."

Standing next to her was a girl with dark brown eyes and has long straight black hair that is kept neat with her red hairband. She wears her Yasogami High School uniform along with a red sweater and black opaque pantyhose.

This is Yukiko Amagi, "The Unconquerable Snow Black," and is Chie's Best Friend as she is also a member of the Investigation Team.

"Who are you?" Chie asked, looking at the Cute Pink Puffball.

"What's wrong, little guy?" Yukiko asked, trying to not hug him to death.

"I'M LOST AND I CAN'T FIND MY MOMMY OR MISS RACHEL!" Kirby cried, afraid to be alone all by himself.

Now no longer being able to fight off Kirby's power, the two friends of the Investigation Team immediately began to hug the life out of him in the biggest group hug he has ever received, calming him down.

"Don't worry, little guy, we'll find your Mommy and this Miss Rachel." Chie replied, holding Kirby in her arms.

"Can you tell us your name and what they look like?" Yukiko asked as she was rubbing his head.

"I'm Kirby. Mommy is the strongest Mommy ever with long Yellow Hair with Lilac Eyes and wears Yellow Gauntlets that are Shotguns and Miss Rachel has even longer yellow hair tied into Pigtails with Black Ribbons tied to look like Rabbit Ears and she has Red Eyes and is wearing a Dress and holding a black umbrella that is also her big pet Black Cat with a Pet Red Bat floating next to her." Kirby described innocently, much to the amusement of the two girls of the Investigation Team.

"Alright, we'll be sure to keep an eye out-." Yukiko began but was cut off by a new voice that she and Chie already recognized.

The voice belonged to a male with bowl-shaped silver hair and gray eyes, standing at 5ft 11in as he wore the conventional male school uniform of Yasogami High School.

This is Yu Narukami, a Friend of Chie and Yukiko, and the leader of the Investigation Team known as "The Sister Complex Kingpin of Steel."

"Who are you two talking to?" Yu asked his friends as they were hugging a cute and adorable Pink Puffball-like creature full of Innocence.

"Hi, I'm Kirby, who are you?" Kirby asked, looking at Yu with an innocent look.

"I'm Yu Narukami. Do you know if we're in the Midnight Channel?" Yu replied, looking at Kirby and then his two female friends.

"I don't think we're in the Midnight Channel." Chie replied, knowing that despite not being inside the Midnight Channel, they can somehow still summon and use their Personas in this strange yet mysterious place.

"If we're not in the Channel, then where are we?" Yukiko asked as she continued to hug Kirby, much to Chie's Jealousy.

Before they could continue debating, they heard the sounds of the bushes rustling, putting the two girls and Yu on guard.

Coming out of the bushes was just Zwei and Ship who is a German Shepherd Puppy with a single Green Eye that would sometimes glow.

"ZWEI! SHIP!" Kirby exclaimed, jumping out of Chie's arms to give his dogs a hug as his dogs started to lick him with their tongues.

"Awww! They're so cute!" Yukiko cooed, looking at Kirby as he was hugging a black-headed tricolor Pembroke Welsh Corgi and a German Shepard Puppy with a single green eye.

"Master Kirby!" The Two Dogs replied with Ship's voice changing to sound like he is German and Zwei his voice sounding British like always due to his Translator Collar, but still can speak other languages like Ship due to the Collar's New Features by Lady Death herself.

"Wait, did those two Dogs just talk?" Chie asked, confused as she thought that she misheard it.

"Master Kirby, are you hurt?" Ship asked, looking for injuries around his pink puffball master.

"Master, have you seen Misstress Kara?" Zwei asked, hoping that his Mistress is found.

"Sorry, Zwei, I've been alone since Miss Rachel told me to run, until Miss Chie and Miss Yukiko here found me." Kirby replied, introducing the two females and their male friend/leader of the Investigation Team to his two dogs.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but how are you two talking?" Yu asked, shocked that this Pembroke Welsh Corgi and one green-eyed German Shepard Puppy can talk.

"My collar allows people to understand what I'm saying." Zwei explained before he, Ship and the others heard someone or something landing above them.

"GRRRRR!" Ship and Zwei growled, looking up to see Draco Branwen, the Heiress of the Branwen Tribe as they still don't trust her, but were unaware of the fact that it was their Mistress, Yang Xiao Long, in disguise and acting in character.

"Good boys... for finding MY son." Draco replied, smirking as she found her "son."

"Hi, Aunt Draco!" Kirby exclaimed, waving at his "Aunt," and not registering what she said.

"You don't look like what he described." Chie stated, ready to Run and not liking how this Draco person is staring at Kirby.

"He belongs to me. He just doesn't know it yet." Draco replied, smirking while thinking.

 _'If this doesn't prove that women are trying to steal my babies, then nothing will!'_ Draco thought, grinning under her Dragon Grimm Mask as its eye holes started to glow Yellow.

"I think you need to leave now before things get ugly." Yu added, making Draco lose her smirk underneath her mask as she glared at him as the Leader of the Investigation Team gave her a warning glare as he pointed his Katana at her.

"I don't think you understand. What I want, I get. If you take something of mine, I kill those whoever took it. So, you can either hand him over, or you and your two lady friends will lose your Heads..." Draco growled in reply, ready to "kill" the 3 members of the Investigation Team if necessary and not liking that this boy, Yu Narukami, has the guts and the balls to threaten her.

"Chie, take Kirby and run! And also, take the Dogs with you too! If she does get passed us, then don't hold back at all! Yukiko, you're with me! Let's take down this Draco together!" Yu ordered, already not liking how Draco is planning to kidnap Kirby as Yukiko stood alongside him as they both pulled out their weapons and also summoned their glowing Blue Arcana Tarot Cards as they were floating into the palm of their hands, signaling that they were about to summon their Personas.

Yu's Tarot Card/Arcana is portrayed as a jester laughing very close to a cliff, accompanied with a dog at his heels. It represents innocence, divine inspiration, madness, freedom, spontaneity, inexperience, chaos, and creativity.

This Arcana is originally the only one that doesn't have a number, thus it is considered as the Arcana Number 0.

This is the Fool Arcana as it tends to be the "jack of all trades," since its Personas can inherit all skills without preference for any type as the Mythological figures of the Fool Arcana are often heroes, fools, or the protagonists of their own mythological stories.

Yukiko's Tarot Card, is portrayed as an old woman with an open book, It is a symbol of hidden knowledge or other untapped power, wisdom, female mystery and patience when it appears in tarot readings.

This is the Priestess Arcana as its Personas are commonly associated with healing and support attributes which the Mythological figures of the Priestess Arcana are usually crone archetypes, goddesses of wisdom, witches, female mages, or priestess figures themselves and is considered as Arcana Number 2.

Chie managed to grab Kirby and ran along with Zwei and Ship following her, not wanting Draco to kidnap their pink master as they don't trust her due to being Raven's Heiress and her mysterious relationship with her along with her obsession with Kirby.

"IZANAGI!" Yu shouted, breaking his Arcana Tarot Card and summoning his Persona.

His Persona is Izanagi of the Fool Arcana; based on one of the deities responsible for Japan's creation as it gives Yu access to different attacks imbued with the power of Electricity.

In addition to being his Main Persona, Yu also utilizes the powers of his multiple Personas, a unique trait attributed to him being a Wild Card due to it being closely related to the Fool Arcana, with its Tarot numeral being zero (0).

The Wild Card gives Yu the ability to access and summon multiple Personas and switch between them in battle, and the ability to change his Social Links or his "Bonds" with his Persona User Friends/Teammates into Strength which can evolve his Main Persona: Izanagi of the Fool Arcana into its Ultimate Form: Izanagi-no-Okami.

"KONOHANA SAKUYA!" Yukiko shouted, also breaking her Arcana Tarot Card and summoning her Persona as well to fight alongside her friend/leader.

Her Persona is Konohana Sakuya of the High Priestess Arcana, named after the blossom princess of Japanese mythology as it gives Yukiko the ability to use various Fire and Healing skills to both deal damage to her opponents and assist her allies.

 **"Oh ho ho! Is that the sounds of people getting ready to fight I hear...? I hope not! Not unless it's a Tag Battle!"** the A.l. announced, sounding more smug than usual.

"Then perhaps I can help..." a Male Voice added, much to Draco's shock and anger.

The voice came from a tall, handsome young man in his late teens with blond hair, light blue eyes, dark eyebrows and pale skin. However, he is currently drained of energy as he is wearing a medieval tunic, blue-grey pants, black boots, and a metallic helmet and gloves to hide his hideous face and hands, the holes in his helmet for his eyes and mouth still keeping those parts of his face hidden in shadows.

This is Michael Morningstar AKA Darkstar, an enemy of Ben's team and is usually looking more like a Zombie.

"Michael Morningstar or should I say Darkstar... I was warned about you..." Draco growled, already not liking this guy as she heard that he can drain energy including a person's life force.

"Oh, my dear Lady, I assure you whatever you heard about me is false. Now, I heard that you can't fight with out a partner sooo." Darkstar replied as he trailed off, trying to stealthily steal some of her energy until Draco grabbed his Arm with her Tail.

"Only one male is allowed to touch me and you're not him! So, if you touch me, I'll cut off your Hands and we'll see how you can drain people then!" Draco warned, daring Michael to touch her again as she will do it with no regret and remorse.

 **"Oh, it seems we have a Tag Battle in the making, Ladies and Gentlemen! Now begins the battle of interest! On the right, we have the two members of the Investigation Team, Yu Narukami and Yukiko Amagi, protecting the Yellow Keystone vs the Playboy, Michael Morningstar AKA Darkstar, and the Lovely Dragon with an obsession with the Pink Puffball, Draco Branwen! TAG BATTLE START!"** the A.I. announced as the BGM began to play.

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - Reach Out To The Truth (Yu Narukami's Theme)**

Pulling out their Swords, Yu and Draco began to clash with each other while Michael threw Energy Disks at Yukiko who was blocking it by throwing Fire at him with her Fan due to her Persona: Konohana Sakuya of the Priestess Arcana's Pyrokinesis.

"There is no need to fight! We can solve this peacefully!" Yu reasoned, still holding his own against the Branwen Tribe Heiress.

"Not so long as you are you're Keeping me from MY SON! Then, no!" Draco shouted, powering up Alastor as the Lightning began to coat the blade while Yu's coated itself in Lightning also due to his Persona: Izanagi of the Fool Arcana's Electrokinesis.

"I may not know the kid, but I know that you're not his mother!" Yu replied, saying the very wrong thing.

"I AM HIS MOTHER!" Draco screamed, disarming him quickly and punching him in the face, knocking him out.

 **BGM ends.**

Turing to her "Teammate," Draco saw that Darkstar has gotten close enough to touch Yukiko, draining her of her Energy until Draco put her sword at his neck.

"Give her back her energy now or I'll kill you..." Draco growled at the Mutant Human from Ben's Universe.

"Now, now, my dear lady. There is no need to point that Dangerous Sword at me when we can be-." Darkstar tried to reasoned but was cut off by the Bandit Heiress Sword's Lightning, electrocuting and hurting him enough to barely leave him conscious.

"GIVE IT BACK, NOW!" Draco screamed, ready to kill him with no mercy.

"Very well..." Darkstar replied with a groan, giving Yukiko her life force back.

"Good. But If you drain anyone else, I'll break the other one...!" Draco growled, smirking under her mask.

"Other wha- AHHH! YOU BITCH!" Michael screamed as Draco broke his Left Leg and stomped on his face, knocking him out.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why did you do that?" Yukiko asked, looking at the Bandit Heiress in shock.

"As much as I don't like you, Kirby does. So, he would be heartbroken if something where to happen to anyone he met." Draco explained, flying away to find and take Kirby and keep any home wrecker away so only she can have him and won't share with any other girl except for maybe Yang.

"She's weird... Now I got to get Yu away from here..." Yukiko mumbled, picking up her leader as best she could and dragging him away.

* * *

 **The Phantom Field -** **Rail Station (6th Hierarchical City of Yabiko in BlazBlue)**

 **With Kirby now along with Zwei and Ship.**

Once again running from another scary man, Kirby was alone with Zwei and Ship as they were walking through a abandoned Train Yard and then a Train station, alone and confused as they where just in a dark and scary Forest after they were separated from Chie.

"Zwei, do you think we'll ever get home?" Kirby asked, worried that he will never see his Mommy or Daddy.

"I'm sure that we'll get home soon, master. If I know Master Tennyson, he is doing everything he can to get us home." Zwei replied, assuring his master's worries.

"Still, I cannot help but wonder what Mistress Kara is doing." Ship added, wondering what his mistress is doing as he knew that she is trying to find them.

* * *

 **The Phantom Field - Large Swamp (The Amazon Rainforest from Rex's Universe)**

 **With Kara.**

Kara was not Happy.

First, she was teleported to a Snowy Mountain during a Blizzard with some Grimm.

Next, she had to Jump using her Strength, only to appear in a Swamp where her bow fell off and she had to fight more Grimm to get it back.

After that, she appeared in a Castle where she could have sworn she heard Clark finding no one.

Then the worse part is she met someone named Koan who not only won't stop following her, but won't also stop calling her cute as well.

"I swear if you call me cute one more time, I'm going to let Sparta have his fill of Blood." Kara growled, ready to snap at Koan at any moment.

"Aww! The little pink Cutie is mad! Would you like a hug...?" Koan asked, pissing her off for the last time.

"THAT'S IT! SPARTA WILL HAVE YOUR FILL!" Kara screamed, having enough of this pest and she threw Sparta towards Koan as he easily dodged it, but was unable to block her super punch.

"Whoa... It's like She Hulk, but little and Pink." Koan replied, groaning as he held his chest.

"You had that coming." Ben added, zooming by as XLR8 with Helen with him.

"Uncle Ben!? Thank goodness you're here! I was beginning to think that I was going have to stay with this Crazy guy here forever." Kara said, glad to see her adopted uncle.

"So this is your niece...? She looks even cuter in person!" Helen squealed, pissing off Kara again.

"I AM NOT CUTE! THAT'S IT! THE NEXT PERSON WHO CALLS ME THAT, I'M LETTING SPARTA HAVE HIS FUN!" Kara screamed, holding Sparta in a threatening yet cute manner.

"1. No you're not! 2. Have you seen Kirby or anyone else?" XLR8 asked his adopted niece as he transformed back to normal.

"No. I thought I heard Clark, but ran into this crazy guy over here." Kara replied, pointing at Koan with her Sword.

"So you're Ben Tennyson. Paradox told me to find you and give you a message." Koan stated, getting up on his feet.

"And what message is that?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow at Koan.

"Sorry. But first, I want to see if you're really strong as people say." Koan stated, wanting to fight the Ultimatrix-bearer face to face.

"Sorry, but to do that, you need a partner first." Ben replied, knowing that he has to follow this tournament/world's rules here due to its mysterious Female Announcer.

"Then perhaps maybe I can help with that." a familiar voice growled, much to Ben's anger.

"Vergil! Of course you're here too...!" Ben growled, already wishing that he wanted to kill the Lion Faunus after Summer told him about the deranged Lion Faunus kidnapping Kitty, Kirby, Kara, and Rogue.

"Tennyson! As much as I hate to team up with a Human, I wish to kill the one who crippled me and forced me to rely on these Prosthetics." Vergil replied, wanting to kill Ben here and now in whatever place they were in right now.

"Kara, if something happens, run and don't look back!" Ben ordered his adoptive niece.

"But I-." Kara began before she was cut off.

"No buts, Young Lady! Do as you're told! Vergil is dangerous! Now, I'm going to kick their butts, and then find Kirby to get us home." Ben replied, changing into Heatblast.

"Whoa! The Human Torch has got nothing on this guy!" Koan replied, unraveling his cape to show the Nemetrix.

"So Albedo is up to his old tricks, and given someone else a knockoff Omnitrix!" Heatblast growled, already not liking Koan as he thinks Albedo has something to due with creating Koan's "Knockoff Omnitrix."

"This is not the Omnitrix; this is the Nemetrix. And, it's something that can beat your Aliens." Koan explained, cycling through his playlists until he found the right one, filling Heatblast with fear.

What Koan has transformed into was a huge, rock-based life form with a crab-like body and a rhino-like face. He walks on six crab-like legs and has spikes on his legs. He has a long horn and small ears. He has a dark purple/grey color scheme with sunken red eyes.

His Nemetrix Symbol was located around his neck acting like a collar of some sort.

This is Crabdozer, the Natural Predator of Pyronites or Heatblast's Species.

"CRABDOZER!?" Heatblast screamed in shock, now panicking as Koan's Nemetrix somehow allows him to transform into the Non-Sapient species from his universe that are the Natural Predators of his Aliens.

When Ben learned that like Humans, Aliens had their own Natural Predators in his universe.

As well that can easily destroy most of his alien forms, Ben immediately started to research on all of its Predators in case he had to take care of them.

But now that he is face to face with one, it feels like as if he was facing down a full powered Vilgax as a Four year old.

"What's this? Ben Tennyson scared? Interesting." Vergil mumbled, intrigued and fascinated.

"Ben, snap out of it! We need to take them down! Think about Kirby and your Family!" Helen shouted, trying to snap the Pyronite out of his shock.

Snapping out of it just in time, Heatblast managed to dodged a strike from Koan's spiked legs as well as Vergil's rocket launcher at Helen.

"Helen, fall back! Get Kara out of here! I got these Guys!" Heatblast shouted, throwing streams of fire and fireballs at Vergil while avoiding Crabdozer.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Helen screamed, not wanting to leave her former crush to his fate.

"JUST DO IT! I GOT THIS!" Heatblast screamed in reply, changing into Stinkfly and began shooting his Acid as high pressured streams of liquid from the pollen ducts located inside of his eye stalks and mouth at Vergil's hammer, melting it while Koan transformed again.

This time he changed into a Predator with a white, black and red color scheme, he has a black head which dons a white patch on each side of his head. Located on these, he has four red eyes, two on one side and two on the other. He has sharp teeth and the gums protrude in lower jaw. He has a row of red spikes running down her back, which also has a black stripe. He has four legs and black feet, each ending in three red claws, and a tail with a red-marked tip.

He wears a red spiked collar with the Nemetrix on it.

This is Buglizard, the Natural Predator of the Lepidopterrans or Stinkfly's species.

Smirking because he was Right, Stinkfly had quickly changed into Brainstorm quickly used his big brain to shock the Lizard-like Alien Predator with his electricity, forcing him to change back into Human before he changed into Tatsurion to rip the prosthetics off Vergil before he could get away.

And, to add insult injury and salt to the wound, Tatsurion quickly changed into Diamondhead, transforming his entire right arm into a Sword and cut off Vergil's Private Parts and his Lion Tail, causing the Lion Faunus, to scream in Pain very loudly as he is now technically and permanently a deranged Ugly Female "Human."

"Oh my God! Did you just rip off his arms and legs!? AND CUT OFF HIS PRIVATE PARTS AND TAIL!?" Helen asked, shocked and screamed at the last parts, having never left her crush's side as he literally cut off the deranged and mentally unstable Lion Faunus's Private Parts and his Lion Tail and not just his prosthetics.

"Yes, I did. Trust me, if I didn't, then he would have eventually tracked me down... Besides, I wanted to pay him back for kidnapping my kids and nieces! And, not only that, he is also no longer a Male Lion Faunus as he is now a DERANGED FEMALE HUMAN!" Diamondhead roared with Pure Male Anodite Anger, already wishing to put him down for good like Vilgax when he's ready for him and he enjoyed the fact that he technically turned Professor Leonardo Lionheart's deranged Faunus Son into a deranged "Ugly Female Human."

"And when I get new arms and legs, I'll come after that Abomination again until it's DEAD! And then, I will make you PAY FOR CUTTING OFF BY BALLS AND TAIL!" Vergil roared, feeling helpless at this state as Ben ripped off his Prosthetics and mocking him by calling him an Ugly Female Human as he cut off his Private Parts and Tail in a literal manner.

"As much as I want to kill you right now, I don't have time. I need to find my son and Family." Diamondhead replied, changing into XLR8 and taking Koan with him.

"Alright, I'm guessing that you have a story, but at this moment, I don't care! Why did Paradox send you and what's the message?" Ben asked, the Nemetrix-bearer.

"He sent me to help you. I don't know much, but something is going to happen during the Vytal Festival and he says: "You must stop Vilgax by initiating that Challenge." Whatever that means." Koan explained, a little confused by the Time Walker's warnings and riddles.

 _'Paradox wants me to do THAT!? He better have a good explanation for this.'_ XLR8 thought, hoping to have a word with the Time Walker.

"What does that mean?" Helen asked, confused as she also knows Paradox due to Ben and his Team.

"It doesn't matter right now. All that matters is finding Kirby and the others." XLR8 replied, getting back on topic.

"Then that takes care of half the problem." Six added, appearing with Bobo as Ben turned to their direction.

"Good. Now we just need to find Kirby along with the rest of my team then the guys, and then we can work our way home." XLR8 replied, changing into Igneel.

"Everyone, get on! This will go faster if we're all together." Igneel ordered, with everyone climbing onto his back as they hold on tight as Igneel take to the skies of the Phantom Field.

* * *

 **The Phantom Field - A Different Forest (Tropical Forest from the World of Trophies in Super Smash Bros. Brawl)**

 **Back with Kirby.**

With the three bite sized heroes they were running away from the sounds of fighting as they ended up in a different forest, never noticing that they were being followed by a Certain White-Haired Atlesian Specialist who was making sure Kirby was Safe.

 _'You owe me for this one, Tennyson! Maybe I could go to his birthday that Weiss told me about.'_ Winter thought, feeling a familiar Aura signature up ahead.

 _'I guess she got pulled here too...'_ Winter thought, not going to question that Penny was teleported here too in this strange world.

"Master, stop! There is someone coming!" Ship warned, changing into his real form much to the shock of Winter, and fusing with Zwei to form his Iron Dog suit, jumping in front of Kirby ready to defend their master.

"Come out, now!" Zwei demanded, with his dog-like Galvanic Mechamorph buddy as he deployed his Alien Iron Dog suit out with multiple weapons including Iron Man Repulsors and Uni-Beam.

The unknown person coming out of the forest to reveal a tired looking Penny Polendina as she was low on power from the lack of Dust, but fortunately, She can run off Aura for Two Days if necessary.

"Aunt Penny, you're here!" Kirby exclaimed, running to give her a hug.

"Hello, Kirby. I see that you can speak English now." Penny replied, giving him a hug.

"Daddy made me this watch so everyone can understand me now. But where have you been? Oh, and can you come to my birthday?" Kirby asked, wanting the Android to come to his Birthday.

"I don't know if I can attend your day of birth. But I will see what I can do." Penny replied, making plans to sneak out and attend his Birthday.

"Yay! Now that means-." Kirby began but was cut off by a Golden Gauntlet reaching out from within the forest, trying to grab Kirby, but was pulled out of the way by Penny just in time.

The person who used the Gauntlet was a long black haired man with a beard covering most of his face wearing a brown trench coat. It appeared almost cybernetic if not for the unusually long forearms brandishing very sharp claws.

This is Van Kleiss, the former leader of the Pack and Rex Salazar's archenemy.

"Give me the EVO, Human, and I'll let you live." Van stated, ready to "Save" the EVO.

"Leave our Master alone!" Ship and Zwei yelled, ready to fight the EVO Dictator from Rex's Universe.

"Three EVOs? Unexpected, but not unwelcomed. Come with me, and I'll lead you away from this Human and the one hiding before they try to inslave you." Van stated, wanting his "brethren" to not be taken away by Humans.

Knowing that she has been caught, Winter jumped out of the tree, landing in front of the four with her Saber out, pointing at Van Kleiss.

"I recognize your name! You're Van Kleiss. You're the one who experimented on Rex Salazar, giving him his Powers. I also can assume that you created the Alpha Nanite, leading to the Menagerie Infection." Winter stated, already not liking the EVO Dictator from Rex's Universe.

"Experiment on Rex? Creating the Alpha? No, my Dear. I worked on the Original Nanite Project, yes, but I did not give Rex his Nanites nor did I create the Alpha. That honor goes to his brother, Caesar. Now, hand over the EVOs or I'll be forced to turn you both into one." Van ordered, scaring Winter as she started to have flashbacks to when she was... that thing.

"Miss Winter, are you okay?" Kirby asked, snapping her out of her flashbacks.

"I'll be fine as soon as I take him in for questioning. I may not understand why the dead Alpha Nanites just disappeared, but I do know that I can't leave someone like you running around." Winter explained, summoning a Grimm Death Stalker with her family's Hereditary Semblance of Glyphs, much to Van's Amazement and Interest.

"Now how did you do that? Are you an EVO as well?" Van asked, much to Winter's confusion.

 _'Something is not right! He thinks I'm an EVO when I used my Semblance!'_ Winter thought before her she was cut off by the Announcer.

 **"That sounds like a fight except for one problem: There is not enough people for a Tag Battle!"** The A.I. announced, scaring them.

"My dear, I assure you that I don't need a partner to fight with anyone, I can easily take care of both of them." Van stated, knowing that he can hold his own against his opponents.

 **"As true as that, maybe...but rules are rules! If you want to complain, put it in the complaint box if you ever get back to your original world."** the A.I. replied to the EVO Dictator.

"Then I guess I have to fight with him then." Draco added, hovering above them as she landed on the ground.

"Hi, Aunt Draco!" Kirby exclaimed, once again innocently waving at his "Aunt."

"Hello… My son." Draco replied, whispering that last part to herself, but everyone except Kirby heard it.

"YOUR son...?" Penny asked, holding him tight and preparing for combat against the mysterious Heiress of the Branwen Tribe who is trying to "steal" Ruby's nephew.

"Yes, my Son... As soon as I take him from those two Dogs stealing my mother's love from me." Draco growled, already planning to "kill" the Corgi and dog-like Galvanic Mechamorph for "stealing" Kirby away from her.

"I don't know what your obsession is with him, but we won't let you take him!" Zwei replied with Ship agreeing with him as the Iron Dog Suit deployed all Weapons with Maximum Force.

 **"It looks like we have we have a tag battle on our hands. A battle between the Secret Android: Penny Polendina and the Specialist of The Atlas Military: Winter Schnee vs The EVO Dictator: Van Kleiss and the Mysterious and Obsessive Draco Branwen! TAG BATTLE START!"** the A.I. announced, playing the BGM for this fight.

 **BGM - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - Doctor Doom's Theme**

Pulling out her Sword, Draco charged Winter, eager to pay her back for knocking her out when they met as they Clashed their Swords with Sparks flying off them, perfectly countering each other no matter how well they where skilled as they could not counter each other.

With Penny, things where not looking so good as Van Kleiss had learned to control not just the roots of his home, but others as Well, making it difficult to get close, but thankfully, she can cut them with her Swords.

Knowing that the Roots are not Working, Van used his Gauntlet, trying to grab the Secret Android, forcing her to dodge as he grabbed Kirby by mistake.

"WAAAAH! LET ME GO!" Kirby screamed, crying loudly in fear and managing to catch the two Oldest Children by surprise and unknowingly unaware that the his Blessings by Eva and Lady Death, and the Love, Power, and Souls of his Birth family kicked in, protecting him from an evil soul that dared tried to touch him physically and mentally.

"You both care for this EVO so you're going to- AHHHHHH!" Van Kleiss said as his Gauntlet started to Burn, forcing him to let go as Kirby was glowing a Strong Black and White Aura, symbolizing that his Angel's Blessing by his Guardian Angel Eva and Blessing of Lady Death herself kicked in, preventing anyone who is Pure Evil from physically and mentally touching the young Star Warrior.

Still Screaming, Van tried to cool his arm down by taking the water from the roots, making it incredibly cold and leaving his entire arm and gauntlet frozen.

 **BGM Ends**

"WHATS HAPPENING TO ME!?" Van demanded, trying to desperately end his pain.

"No evil soul may touch the Champion of Death." Eva stated, appearing in her adult form with her 7 ft Double Ended Golden Spear and her Shield out as she quickly soothed Kirby, calming him down as he stopped crying.

"Miss Eva, what's wrong with him?" Kirby asked his Guardian Angel, looking at Van Kleiss's current state.

"An Evil Soul has activated your Blessings, preventing him from touching you, and forcing him to suffer the pain of a Angel's Blessing along with your Blessing by Lady Death." Eva explained, glaring at the Man in front of her.

"So anyone who is Evil will suffer pain for touching him?" Draco asked, confused and hoping that her actions as her Alter Ego won't affect her.

"No. Only those who are truly unredeemable will suffer such as Salem and Nightmare." Eva explained, narrowing her eyes at Draco.

 _'Don't worry, Yang, I won't tell the others, but if and when you're caught, you'll be on your own...!'_ Eva warned telepathically, much to the shock of Yang as she was also able to tell that Yang and Draco are the same person.

 _'Don't be so surprised, I'm a Angel after all.'_ Eva added, knowing that Yang using Disguising and Clone Magic from Ben's Universe can't even fool her, Lala, and Lady Death.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but who are you, and more importantly, what did you mean by "The Champion of Death and Angel's Blessing?" Winter asked, feeling very confused and annoyed.

"I mean just that. He is so Pure Hearted, more Pure then most Angels. Mistress Death has given him along with both dogs and his cousin her blessing, but she made Kirby her champion. And, I gave him my blessing so it will be harder for Nightmare to destroy him." Eva explained, much to Winter's awe and fascination.

"So if you're an Angel, I got to know. What is the true religion?" Winter asked, earning a spear to her face.

"Don't ask that Question. We're not allowed to say that, not even Mistress Death is allowed. Ask again, and I'll be forced to end you." Eva warned, much to Kirby's worry.

"Please don't hurt Miss Winter, Eva, she was only cur- cur- cur- wondering!" Kirby begged, using his Power over Women and Puppy Dog Eyes on her.

"Fine, I won't hurt her, but for now, I'm going to take Van Kleiss back to his dimension and wipe his Memories of this. If you need me, call my Name." Eva replied, disappearing in a flash of golden light.

"Thank you, Kirby. Now, I do believe there is one last person we need to- Hey, she's gone!" Winter added, seeing that Draco disappeared.

"My sensors tell me that she is flying away. I don't think she'll be coming back." Penny explained, unaware that Draco is going to be changing into Yang again.

"That's some good news. Now, we just need to find his parents and- LOOK OUT!" Winter screamed, seeing a large Tree flying in their direction.

Coming out of the forest to show that it was Manny Armstrong who threw the Tree, looking ready to fight "Elsa" and the Orange-haired girl.

"Hand over the Kid. I would hate to throw another Tree." Manny stated, not wanting to fight if necessary.

"That's not Funny, Tennyson. I don't know what's your Problem, but if this is for knocking your Girlfriend out, then I'm sorry." Winter replied, not knowing the fact that this not Four Arms as this is his friend Manny.

"I'm not Ben. I'm Manny Armstrong, and I've been asked to find him so hand him over, now!" Manny ordered, giving Winter one last chance to hand over Kirby.

"I'm not handling the Alien to someone I don't know. Besides, I doubt you can stop me alone." Winter replied, pointing her Saber at the Tetramand.

"Who says I'm alone?" Manny asked, pointing up to the sky as Alan came flying towards them in his Pyronite form with his Plumber Badge on his chest.

"DADDY!" Kirby happily exclaimed, much to the confusion of Alan.

"Sorry, kid, but I'm not your Dad..." Alan apologized, telling Kirby that the Hourglass Symbol on his Chest is actually his Plumber's Badge and not the Ultimatrix.

"But you look like Daddy. You have Daddy's Hourglass so you have to be Daddy." Kirby pointed out, knowing that he can only recognize his adopted father by the Ultimatrix Symbol's Green Hourglass.

"Sorry, Kid, but I'm not him." Alan replied, changing to his Human form, much to the Alarm and annoyance of Winter.

 **"Oh my... looks like we have our second Tag Battle in a-."** The A.I. began before she was cut off by the Four.

"WE ARE NOT FIGHTING!" The four screamed, not wanting to fight obviously.

 **"Then I guess none of you want to go home then."** The A.I. replied casually.

"Yeah, I doubt that you can stop Ben from getting everyone home." Manny replied, getting ignored by the Announcer.

"Ok... Now, I have questions for you two. How is it that you possess the same Semblance as Tennyson?" Winter asked the two Plumber Kids.

"Semblance...? I think you're confused with the Ultimatrix. You know the watch on his arm that allows him to transform into Aliens and their Ultimate Forms." Alan explained, knowing that the Ultimatrix in his opinion is considered an upgrade to the original Prototype Omnitrix due to the Evolutionary Function and not just the same features as the Prototype Omnitrix.

"Ultimatrix? Aliens? Ultimate Forms? That makes more sense all things considering." Winter mumbled, remembering how she saw Ben using her Family Semblance of Glyphs during the Menagerie Infection.

Originally, she just chalk it up to one of his Form's Powers, but now does she call him out and tell her Boss: General Ironwood? Or does she keep it a secret and use it to get close to the Alien for more hugs?

Well the answer is obvious. Of course she's going to keep it a secret, but how else will she get more hugs from Kirby?

"If you truly are Friends of Tennyson, then you won't mind if we find him first." Winter replied, taking no Chances with the Cute Pink Alien.

"I don't think you understand. Ben showed us pictures of Everyone who is safe to be with. Neither of you were in any of the pictures so hand him over." Alan stated, not wishing that he didn't want to hurt her but it will be necessary if she refused.

"Maybe there is a better way we can settle this. I can Feel Mistress Yang coming this way." Zwei commented, sensing her mistress's Aura.

Right as he said that, they could hear the Sounds of Footsteps coming their way, showing that Zwei was telling the truth as Yang came by seeing Kirby being held by Penny looking as happy as can be.

 _'Stupid Android trying to steal my baby from me! Just you wait...I'll turn you into a bucket of bolts in no time!'_ Yang thought, remembering what the A.I. said.

"MOMMY, YOU'RE OK!" Kirby exclaimed, jumping out of Penny's arms and into his mom's arms, hugging her with tears of joys.

"MY BABY IS OK!" Yang cried, glad to hold her son away from the "Kidnappers," keeping him perfectly safe.

"Hello, Friend Yang. We've found Kirby here in the Woods. I saved him just in time from being kidnapped from someone named Van Kleiss and Draco Branwen." Penny explained, making Yang "Angry" of "Draco."

"So that Bitch tried to take my Baby again... It's bad enough she knocked me out, but now she's trying to take him." Yang mumbled, once again using her natural and superb acting skills to make it look like she was delusional of "Draco" trying to steal Kirby, but unfortunately, Winter heard her.

"Again? So this has happened before?" Winter asked, raising an eyebrow at the Blonde Brawler of Team RWBY.

"I caught her watching him in his sleep. She has a Weird obsession with him. From what I can gather, she believes that Kirby belongs to her." Yang lied, "Angry" and thinking.

 _'If this doesn't prove to Ben that women are trying to steal him away, then nothing will!'_ Yang thought, wanting to prove to her boyfriend wrong that Women are trying to steal their baby.

"Anyway... Do you know the Source of Tennyson's Powers? Don't lie to me, I'll be able to tell." Winter asked, knowing that the Shapeshifter's Girlfriend knows the True Source of Ben's Shapeshifting Powers.

"I guess there is no lying about it- HEY, BRING BACK MY SON!" Yang screamed as Rachel Alucard appeared, taking Kirby out of her arms as she flew in with Nago in his Umbrella form and Gii floating alongside her as always.

"Don't worry, Child, I said that I would bring you to your mother and I meant it." Rachel explained, glad that she reunited with the Pink Puffball as she held him in left arm and kept her promise to him.

"But that is my Mommy!" Kirby explained, bringing Rachel to a full stop as she looked at Kirby in surprise and then at Yang.

"That's your Mother...?" Rachel asked, very surprised that Kirby's mother is a Human Teenaged Girl with Blonde Hair and Lilac Eyes as she was armed with some sort of hybrid weapon that are Yellow Gauntlets with Shotguns built into them.

"Uh huh! She's the best Mommy!" Kirby replied as Yang came charging in with her Ember Celica, with the intent to beat Rachel into the Ground.

"WHO IN MONTY OUM'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE KIDNAPPING MY SON!?" Yang roared as Manny, Penny, Iron Dog, and one of Winter's Summons tried to hold her or at least slow her down.

"I'm terribly sorry. I was ill-informed about his Guardian. I had simply thought you were trying to keep him for yourself." Rachel replied, making a terrible mistake.

"SO YOU ADMIT IT! YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL MY BABY AWAY!" Yang screamed, trying to escape their hold so she can punch the Vampire Girl in the face.

"I didn't say that, but maybe I should take him and raise him to be a proper member of Society." Rachel retorted, making it worse for her as Yang activated her Rage Semblance, increasing her Strength.

"GIVE ME MY BABY, YOU FLAT CHESTED GRANDMA!" Yang screamed, pissing Rachel off as her red eyes were twitching with Rage.

First she made fun of her Breasts, making her mad, but then she had to go and add Salt to the Wound by calling her Old even if she is young by Vampire standards.

Now that she crossed the Line, Rachel quickly used Nago as she raised and threw him in his Chair Form, hitting Yang over the Head, knocking her out cold.

"WAAAAH! WHY YOU HURT MOMMY!?" Kirby cried, hitting Rachel's chest with his tiny stubby arms as he started crying.

"I'm Sorry you had to see that, Child. She had touched a VERY sore Subject with me. Now, when she awakens, I shall apologize to her." Rachel explained, feeling worse than a man put on Death Row.

"Put down the Alien, little Girl. I don't want to hurt a kid." Manny warned, not knowing the fact that Rachel is actually far older than him despite her physical appearance of a 12 year old girl.

"Alien? I guess that would explain his unusual appearance." Rachel commented, fascinated by the fact that Kirby comes from another planet in outer space.

"Master Kirby, Mistress Yang is waking up." Zwei said, making Kirby stop his useless hitting as he turned to look at his adopted mother.

Slowly waking up, Yang saw that Kirby was trying to escape Rachel's Arms as well as crying, making her jump the gun.

"LET GO OF MY BABY, YOU KIDNAPPING VAMPIRE PRINCESS WANNABE!" Yang screamed, charging at Rachel once again.

Flying high to avoid Yang's punches, Rachel thought she was safe as she saw no form of Firearms, but was proven mistakenly as Yang jumped high into the Air with the help of a Wind Blast from her Magic Spell Book in her pocket, allowing her to grab Kirby from a surprised Rachel and a good Right Hook to the Face, sending the Vampire Girl flying into another part of the Phantom Field.

"Don't worry, Baby, Mommy won't let anyone take you away from me." Yang promised, hugging her crying adopted alien son and soothing him.

"How did you do that!? Our Dust is not working here. Weiss told me that your Semblance increases your Strength from taking Hits. So how did you do that?" Winter asked, narrowing her eyes at Yang.

"It seems like Gwen is not the only one who is powerful with Magic." a female voice added as she was coming their way.

Out from the forest came a woman that most men would find instantly Beautiful.

She wore a purple dress with a pink ribbon around her waist and a black crown on her head. In addition to that, she wore black fingerless gloves. At the top of her dress, she had a cerise pink gem with a golden border, and she also wore long dark purple tights. She wore her long silver hair laid out that extended to her thighs, orchid eyes, and very dark purple lipstick. She looked slightly thinner, much taller, and her ears were pointed.

This is Charmcaster, the on and off again Magical Villain of Gwen Tennyson, and an on and off ally of her as well.

"Charmcaster. Gwen, warned me about you when she started to teach me Magic." Yang growled, holding Kirby protectively.

"I see that she still doesn't trust me. Not that I blame her." Charmcaster replied, not noticing Kirby in Yang's arms.

"Mommy, who is this?" Kirby asked, confused as he was looking at Charmcaster with an Innocent look.

"A very bad woman. She is one of your Daddy's enemies." Yang explained, hoping that he will stay away from yet another woman.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT IS HE?! HE IS SO CUTE!" Charmcaster shouted, looking at Kirby as he was so cute and adorable.

"He looks like a tasty snack." a Dark Voice added from behind them.

The voice came from a clown with red hair and pale skin that would make Pennywise envious. The jumpsuit he wears is striped purple and grey, matching his bow tie. He wears big black shoes, fingerless gloves, and a top hat.

This is Herbert J. Zomboni, or more commonly known as Zombozo, the Dark Clown with a darker sense of humor and is one of Ben's first Villains back when he was 10 years old.

"Zombozo. Ben warned me about you, but then again, he also said you're pretty weak and not that scary." Yang said, pissing the Clown off.

"Is that what Tennyson said about me? Funny, considering how easily I terrified him the last time we Fought." Zombozo retorted with his usual dark grin, looking at a frightened Kirby.

"When he was Ten. Considering it took you six years to come out of hiding. He must've really scared you good with Ghostfreak." Yang replied, hating the way he is looking at her baby.

Now losing his Grin, Zombozo scowled at the memory of Ghostfreak taking over Ben, the first time they fought as he started to glare at Yang for the reminder.

"Let's see how you say that when I take you and that Brat's emotions away." Zombozo growled as he menacingly walked towards the two installing more fear into Kirby since like father like Son, they both watched the Steven King's "IT" movie before they where ready, giving them Coulrophobia: The Fear of Clowns.

"You'll have to get passed us to get to our Master!" Iron Dog growled, standing in front of their Mistress and Master.

"You won't get passed us!" Winter added, drawing both Swords and a pack of Beowolf Grimm Summons with her Family Semblance of Glyphs with Penny pulling out Six Swords.

"I made the mistake of joining you once, but I won't make the same mistake twice. Besides, he's so cute." Charmcaster stated, summoning the Stone Creatures from Ledgerdomain.

The Stone Creatures are rock monsters from the Ledgerdomain in Ben's Universe. They are portrayed as large golem-like creatures with pink runes in their stone skin, similar to the carvings on the Charms of Bezel.

They are usually yelled at by Charmcaster if not doing precisely as she says as they are also sentient, being furious at Charmcaster for her constant abuse.

They can be summoned with the Spell from Gwen, Ruby, and Yang's Spell Books, **Silicus Miles** **Sasitatio** , a spell that allows the caster to summon Stone Creatures from the ground and have them under their control.

 **"Oh no! No no no no no no NO! It seems the Lawyer is highly outnumbered! So, unless one of you joins him in for a three way Tag Battle, there won't be fighting."** the A.I. reminding the "Contestants" about the Rules of the Keystone Scramble Tag Battle Tournament.

"Hey! I'm a Clown; not a Lawyer!" Zombozo screamed at the A.I.

"What's the difference?" Charmcaster asked with a grin.

"Neither one is very funny." Winter quipped with a smirk.

"You two are going to pay for that." Zombozo growled, creating an Illusion of 9 Versions of him.

"Mistress, you should take Master Kirby and Run! We'll hold him off." Zwei said to Yang, telling her that he and Ship got this along with Winter and Charmcaster.

"I think you're right, Zwei." Yang replied, regretfully leaving her sister's dog and Julie's dog-like Galvanic Mechamorph behind as she began to run.

Not holding back, one of the Clowns stretched his arms, grabbing Yang and catching her by surprise, causing Kirby to fly out of her arms.

"KIRBY!" Yang cried out in worry.

"You got bigger problems now, Bitch!" Zombozo growled, ready to teach this Blonde Brawler a lesson for insulting him.

"Kid, Just Run! If he gets you, he won't let go!" Charmcaster shouted, scaring Kirby and causing him to run away in fear.

"Don't worry. When I'm done with all of you, I'll take good care of him." Zombozo added, ready to feed on Kirby's fear once he is done with these people.

* * *

 **The Phantom Field -** **Blockaded District (5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido in BlazBlue.)**

 **With Kirby.**

Running through the Woods, Kirby arrived in a new place with a Large Cliff, hovering over a Lake and nearly running off the cliff, making him realize that he is once again alone.

Looking around seeing that he is completely alone, Kirby sat down and started to cry again, thinking that he will never get see his Parents, his Big Sister, his Dogs, or his Aunts, Uncles, Grandparents, or his Cousins ever again.

However, a small matter of hope was there for him as shadow of a person loomed over him in curiosity, concern, and worry.

"Are you okay...?" A feminine voice asked, causing Kirby to look at the source of the voice in front of him.

The voice came from a girl androgynous in appearance with short blue hair and gray eyes. She wears a custom-made dark blue double-breasted cardigan coat with yellow buttons, a light blue bow tie on her white dress shirt underneath, plaid blue pants, and a pair of dark brown shoes with silver buckles.

This is Naoto Shirogane, a member of the Investigation Team and its primary detective, earning her nickname: "The 2000-IQ Killjoy Detective."

"WAAAAH! I'M LOST AND CAN'T FIND MY MOMMY OR DADDY!" Kirby cried, forgetting that he is not supposed to talk to strangers.

Now normally, Naoto would let someone like Chie or Yukiko comfort a kid, but something about the strange "Persona" was destroying the walls she has built in her mind.

 _'What is happening to me? Why do I feel like that I need to hug him until I die...?'_ Naoto thought, unaware that she too can't resist Kirby's secret power over females as she couldn't help but feel sympathetic to the crying pink puffball.

"What is your name, Kid?" Naoto asked softly, kneeling on the ground so she can get a better look at Kirby.

"I'm Kirby. Have you seen my Mommy or Daddy...?" Kirby asked, calming down as Naoto pulled out a dark blue hankerchief out of her pocket and wiped his tears.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think so. Can you tell me what they look like?" Naoto answered, gently soothing the pink puffball as she rubbed his head.

Before Kirby could answer her question, they were interrupted by a very loud roar that shook the entire ground, causing Naoto to grab Kirby in worry as well as drawing out her signature Handgun/Revolver, a Nambu Model 60, ready to defend themselves and along with summoning her Arcana Tarot Card out, ready to summon her Persona if necessary.

Naoto's Arcana/Tarot Card is portrayed by the Wheel of Fortune and symbolizes fate, luck, fortune and opportunity. Personas of this Arcana often specialize in Wind-based abilities. They are depicted as mythological figures or deities that control fate / omens.

This is the Fortune Arcana, also known formally as the Wheel of Fortune Arcana as Human characters of the Fortune Arcana are usually individuals who attempt to seize their own destiny in spite of fate and are typically involved with making important choices and decisions in response to what life throws at them and it's considered as Arcana Number 10.

When Naoto breaks her Wheel of Fortune Arcana Tarot Card, she can summon her Persona, Sukuna-Hikona of the Fortune Arcana, named after the dwarf deity of healing in Japanese legend, as it gives Naoto the ability to place a number of traps for her opponent to fall into.

Cocking her Gun as the best she could, Naoto was well fully under matched by what the Roar came from was a Very Large Dragon bearing a Green Hourglass symbol flying towards the Cliff, scaring Naoto as she began to run with Kirby in her right arm until Kirby's next words Surprised her, stopping her from pulling the trigger on her Revolver in her left hand as she pointed it at the Dragon coming towards them.

"STOP! THAT'S DADDY!" Kirby cried, recognizing the Ultimatrix Symbol and surprising Naoto as Igneel landed on the cliff in front of the two.

"That's your Dad!?" Naoto asked, shocked with her eyes widened and jaw wide opened as she was staring at the Huge Green Dragon with a Green Hourglass symbol at its chest as she lowered her revolver and put away her Arcana Tarot Card.

"Yes, I'm his Father. I appreciate you for finding my son. Tell me, do you know these people?" Igneel asked, lowering his neck to reveal two familiar faces that Naoto already recognized.

The first was a male teenager with slightly unkempt fawn colored dyed hair and brown eyes. He wears his Yasogami High school uniform, along with a white V-neck T-Shirt with long sleeves and a pair of red headphones (save for two occasions, as he is never seen without them).

This is Yosuke Hanamura, the second-in-commander of the Investigation Team, Yu Narukami's partner, and known by his nickname on the Investigation Team: "Captain Ressentiment."

The other was a male teenager with bleached-blonde sweptback crewcut with a widow's peak, gray eyes with a scar above his left eye. He wears many piercings, metal jewelry and underneath his Yasogami High School uniform, he wears a black sweater with a skull-and-crossbones design.

This is Kanji Tatsumi, the Final Member of the Investigation Team known by his nickname: "The Bloodcurdling Beefcake Emperor" as he was transported here into the Phantom Field created by System No. XX along with the rest of the Investigation Team.

"Wow, I didn't think that he would look like a... male version of Kara." Kanji stated, remembering what he was told about Kirby's sensitivity about his height as Kirby was staring at him with a Cute and Innocent look as he was being cutely held in Naoto's arms.

"Although, they're both so cute!" Yosuke added, earning an angry punch from Kara, sending him flying off her uncle's back as he landed in front of Naoto and Kirby.

"You really should've seen that coming..." Helen commented, learning that the hard way as she was glad that she can use her Kineceleran Speed to avoid Kara's punches.

"But she is so cute! I think she should always be called Cute." Koan stated, dodging another punch from a very Angry Kara Rose Salazar.

"Don't be a pest! Besides, you may have most of my form's predators, but- YANG!" Igneel cried in Panic, feeling her distress from her Male Anodite Mate Mark.

"What's wrong, Ben?" Yosuke asked the Human Shapeshifter whose voice sounds exactly the same as him.

"No time to explain; Yang's in danger!" Igneel replied, grabbing Kirby and Naoto, placing them on his back with the others and quickly took off into the sky.

* * *

 **The Phantom Field - A Different Forest (Tropical Forest from the World of Trophies in Super Smash Bros. Brawl)**

 **Back with Yang and the others.**

Things were not looking Good for the Group.

While the Clown is cowardice and weak at heart, he is tricky and is very good at his Illusions, making it almost impossible to tell the real one apart as he easily took down the Iron Dog with an electric buzzer, making Ship no help and leaving Zwei unconscious.

For Alan, he was toasted with Liquid Nitrogen from a fire hydrant, leaving him powerless as he was left with a Broken Arm from Zombozo's oversized Hammer that would probably go toe to toe or be useless against Nora's mighty Grenade Launcher/War Hammer hybrid weapon: Magnhild.

Manny's robotic hand was melted with the clown's acid as well as being hit with a Cannonball.

Penny's systems were compromised by his Acid hitting her chest, causing her to be taken out of the fight, but thankfully it didn't hit anything major.

Winter was low on Aura from using her Family Semblance of Glyph's Summoning, leaving her tired from constantly hitting Illusions, leaving her vulnerable and nearly unconscious.

Charmcaster seem to be having the most luck staying ahead of Zombozo's tricks, but he was getting closer and closer to tiring her out until he appeared with his hammer, smashing her into a tree.

Yang had the worst luck as the Clown had focused nearly all his efforts on her for the earlier remarks as he wanted her to suffer until he managed to trap her with Confetti ropes, holding her tight.

"I think instead of keeping you alive, I think I'll just kill you." Zombozo stated, pulling out some Knives and slowly cutting her face, causing her to cry out in pain as tears started pouring out of her eyes and began rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't scream just yet! I haven't even started yet!" Zombozo shouted, stabbing her left Leg, making blood leak out of her wound.

"Yes! Your fears taste so delicious! Continue, and I might keep you alive long enough to show Tennyson what I've done." Zombozo added, grinning sadistically at the Blonde Brawler who was at his mercy.

Raising his Knife to stab her again, Zombozo was immediately cut off by a very loud and angry roar, scaring him to death.

"ZOMBOZO!" Igneel roared, making him feel terrified.

Looking towards the Roar, Zombozo nearly crapped his Pants when he saw the pissed off Dragon bearing the familiar Green Hourglass Symbol, flying towards him with looks that would kill.

"Ahh... I think I left my oven on..." Zombozo replied, running away in fear to another part of the Phantom Field.

"YOU BETTER HOPE THAT I NEVER CATCH YOU!" Igneel roared, wanting nothing more than to burn him along with the entire forest, but has other priorities at the moment.

Changing into Shadow Cat, Ben pulled out his Scroll full of medical equipment as he began to bandage the cuts on his mate's face as well as giving her something for the pain and using part of his cape to wrap her leg, keeping her from bleeding out.

"You're going to be okay, Yang, don't worry..." Shadow Cat assured his girlfriend.

"I was never worried, I knew you would come for me." Yang replied, glad that her boyfriend made it just in time as she gave him a kiss.

"Just to be safe, you're not going to be fighting for a while." Shadow Cat ordered as Kirby ran over to his mommy, crying as he jumps into her arms as she hugged him.

"Mommy, are you ok...?" Kirby asked with some tears, thinking that she got hurt because of him, but unfortunately, Yang was telepathically reading his mind with her Magic from her Spell Book as she could sense that her baby was blaming himself for letting this happen.

"I'll be fine, Baby, don't worry...it wasn't your fault." Yang replied, assuring her adopted alien baby that it's not his fault for getting her hurt by Zombozo.

"Wait, is that Charmcaster...?" Helen asked before seeing her fellow Plumbers on the ground unconscious.

"Manny! Alan!" Helen cried out in worried, seeing her unconscious allies on the ground.

"They're alive; I promise you that." Kara explained, having already checking their pulses.

"They certainly smell dead or at least the Tetramand does anyway." Koan added, causing everyone to look at him.

"How do you know that?" Yosuke asked the Nemetrix-bearer.

"You try living as a Sand Ripper and being forced to hunt them." Koan explained, remembering at the memories as that Alien Predator with his Nemetrix on Khoros, the home planet of the Tetramands due to Khyber, Albedo, Dr. Psychobos, and Malware forcing him against his will.

"When this is over, we need to talk about what else you can change into and what all you have hunted." Ben stated, leaving no room for argument as he wanted to figure how who created Koan's Nemetrix or he likes to call it a "Knockoff Omnitrix".

"For now, we need to help these guys." Kanji added, getting everyone back on track.

"Agreed. Naoto, was it? Help the Girl with White hair. Yosuke, help the Pyronite; the one that looks like Burnt Rock. See if you can make a fire, it might help wake him up. Kara, help Manny; the Four Armed Red Guy with the Prosthetic Hand. Helen, keep an Eye on Charmcaster and Koan you help her with that. Kirby, stay with your mom; I'll look at Penny and the Dogs." Shadow Cat instructed, taking charge as he walked over to Penny.

Looking at Penny, he saw that the Acid melted most of her clothes and artificial skin, revealing her complex circuitry and mechanical body.

Thinking how to do this with Grey Matter, Shadow Cat saw that her systems are low on Dust and Aura, meaning that there is only one way to fix her in the present condition of her body.

Changing into Upgrade, Ben fused with Penny, giving her a outfit very similar to the Upgrade Rex outfit, bringing her back online immediately and temporarily upgrading her systems and weapons.

"Full systems operating at 70% and rising." Penny announced, getting up on the ground and noticing her New Outfit as she immediately saw and recognized the Ultimatrix Symbol on her new Galvanic Mechamorph Suit.

"Ahhh! What's going on!?" Penny asked, causing Upgrade's head to rise out of her shoulder, shocking her like Rex when Upgrade fused with his Nanites.

"So this is why your Aura feels different. Your Aura is synthetic; you're a machine with a soul." Upgrade replied bluntly, much to the other's surprise.

"A machine with a soul...? Not the weirdest thing that's happened to us." Kanji commented, not weirded out along with Yosuke and Naoto.

"Definitely Top 10 though." Yosuke added with Naoto and the others agreeing with him.

"So mom wasn't just dreaming something weird..." Kara mumbled, remembering how Ruby would sometimes talk in her sleep.

"I'm actually surprised that you lasted this long. Any longer, you would've been dead from the lack of Dust and Aura." Upgrade said to his Secret Android friend of Remnant.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Yang asked with some jealousy in her voice as she wanted Ben as Upgrade to fuse with her shotgun gauntlets, Ember Celica.

"No. Right now, I'm using my Aura to help power her until it's safe for Ship to switch places with me." Upgrade explained to his Girlfriend.

"What does that mean for me?" Penny asked her Shapeshifting Friend.

"It means until we can get home, you're stuck wearing a Galvanic Mechamorph suit." Upgrade explained to his Secret Android friend.

Before they could continue, there was a snap as Rachel Alucard teleported in front of them with a Bruise on her face, glaring at Yang.

"Whoa! What the!? Rachel Alucard!? But how!?" Upgrade asked, shocked to see a fictional character in this strange world.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Rachel asked, looking at the Galvanic Mechamorph who's still merged with Penny.

"Ship, switch places with on three. 1... 2... 3!" Upgrade instructed, switching places with Ship and changing back to his Human form, much to the shock of Rachel.

"You don't know me, but I know you." Ben explained, much to her confusion.

"What do you possibly know about me?" Rachel asked, curious about the Human Shapeshifter in front of her who somehow knows her name and possibly personal information.

"I know that you're a Vampire, but you hate to drink blood, you've only drink you once in your life and refuse to ever drink it again. Your most favorite activity is drinking Tea and your favorite food is a Crêpe, you can travel through time, and you're the one who gave Ragna the Bloodedge his replacement right arm; the Azure Grimoire, after Yūki Terumi possessed Ragna's younger brother, Jin Kisaragi, as he forced him to cut off his older brother's right arm with his Nox Nyctores weapon: Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa before you gave him the Azure Grimoire. Your Butler is a werewolf, you have two pet familiars: A black cat named Nago and a red bat named Gii. Do I need to go on?" Ben explained, much to her shock and worry.

"How do you know so much about me!?" Rachel demanded, trying to figure how did this Human Shapeshifter has knowledge about her personal information and history.

"Because in my partner's universe as well as mine, you and everyone you know are just fictional characters, giving people entertainment in the form of a Magna, Anime, and popular Video Game Series called BlazBlue." Ben explained, much to her shock and horror.

"You mean... I mean everything I know; will know is just actions that will be revealed in books, an anime series, and video games where nothing really matters?" Rachel asked, having trouble processing this about the fact that she is a fictional character of a popular entertainment series in this boy and his mysterious partner's universe.

"No. From what I understand, the comic books came out six months after the Nanite Event and a month I went back to school after I got the original Omnitrix. So, it's possible that an EVO or Alien had an ability to view alternate dimensions and just wrote everything, making money off it in two worlds that I don't know." Ben explained.

"That's a good Theory. My Uncle Hex did something like that making the Full Metal Alchemist series back home." Charmcaster commented, waking up from her unconscious state.

"That certainly explains why it had a terrible ending." Ben replied, agreeing with her about how the series did had a terrible ending.

"I know, right? But hey, at least he wasn't writing One Piece. That series is terrible!" Charmcaster stated, making Ben narrow his eyes at her.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that. Now before we do anything else, there are two things we need to do first." Ben replied, raising the Ultimatrix to his face.

"Ultimatrix, scan for any foreign DNA." Ben mandated, causing the Ultimatrix to flash Yellow on its signature Green Hourglass Symbol, activating its DNA Scan Function as it projected a yellow ray, scanning Rachel, more specifically, her Vampire DNA.

 _ **"Uncatalogued DNA acquired! Processing now."**_ the Ultimatrix spoke, much to the amazement of the Investigation Team and Rachel along with Winter who just woke up.

 _ **"Unknown DNA sample acquired. Scan complete. DNA Scanned and recognized. Vampire. Unlocked and available on Playlist 66."** _The Ultimatrix said as the Hourglass Symbol's color changed back from Yellow to Green.

"What was that?" Rachel asked, shocked that this Human Shapeshifter's Watch just scanned her.

"This is called the Ultimatrix, it allows me to transform into Aliens. It just scanned your DNA, allowing me to transform into a Vampire like you. Now before you say anything, I only did it so I can have a new form to help protect my son here." Ben explained, motioning towards Kirby who is still glaring at Rachel for hurting his mom.

"I'm guessing you can turn into a form of the child as well?" Rachel asked curiously, knowing that Kirby is an Alien which makes sense his adopted father can technically turn into his species.

"Yes. But for now we need to figure out what this is." Ben replied, pulling out the Green Keystone, much to Rachel's shock.

"You have the Keystone!" Rachel exclaimed, gaining everyone's attention.

"You know something don't you?" Winter asked, getting up from the ground.

"I don't know much, but I do know that is our key home." Rachel lied, unknowingly her mind being read by Ben, Yang, and Charmcaster's telepathic abilities due to their Magic.

"I don't have to be a telepathic to know that you're lying." Charmcaster replied, reading Rachel's mind with her Magic.

"I don't know what your talking about." Rachel lied, sweat dropping at the fact that some of these people here from the other worlds have magic stronger then hers.

"Kirby, do it!" Yang ordered, wanting her son to use his secret power over women to force Rachel to tell the truth.

"Miss Rachel, do you know what's going on?" Kirby asked, destroying her last restraints.

"There are Six of them. My father built a device to observe different dimensions for cross-dimensional observation. I don't know much, but all I know is that it gained Sentience and my father sealed it away with the 6 Keystones as each color represents the six chosen universes, but I don't know why though." Rachel explained, telling the truth as she can't say no to Kirby due to his secret power over women.

"So this is basically your fault that we're here?" Alan asked, waking up as Yosuke managed to create a fire for him.

"I had no idea it would do this. But the Question remains: Why is it doing this?" Rachel wondered, trying to figure out why her late father sealed his creation away with the 6 Keystones after it gained sentience.

"We won't figure it out here. Everyone who can't fly, get on." Ben instructed, changing into Igneel taking to the Sky with everyone on his back except for Charmcaster and Rachel as they use their Flight ability to keep up with Igneel and the others as they flew by each of his sides.

"Who else have you seen?" Yang asked her boyfriend.

"We saw Six and Bobo, but they left to try and find Rex. Have you seen Ruby?" Igneel asked, unaware that Yang used her Magic Spell Book to summon her Clone here.

"No, I haven't seen her since I learned that this HAG was cuddling with my baby!" Yang shouted while thinking.

 _'Shoot! I forgot about my clone! If they see it, I'm in trouble... Calm down, Yang... I just need to order it to get away from Ruby and change into Draco. I'm so glad that I can order it telepathically.'_ Yang thought, glad that she can communicate with her clone in her mind with her magic and spell book.

"What about Gwen and Kevin? Anyone see them?" Igneel asked the others.

"Wait, Gwen's here?" Charmcaster asked, surprised that her old on and off ally and on and off enemy is here too and not just her Ultimatrix-wielding cousin.

"Yes. But so long as you don't do anything, I'll tell her to stand down." Igneel replied, assuring his old enemy that his cousin won't attack her unless she had a good reason.

"We actually saw them at one point. They where fighting some guy with a beard and a golden gauntlet." Alan informed his fellow Plumber.

"That sounds like Van Kleiss. Now, is it true that Kirby has been blessed by DEATH who is really a girl and a Angel?" Winter asked, looking at Igneel as she was daring him to not lie to her.

"Yes, but how do you know that!?" Igneel asked, shocked that Winter somehow managed to find out about Kirby's blessings by Eva and Lady Death.

"He'd fought me but accidentally grabbed Kirby by mistake. After that, his arm started to burn and freeze whenever he try to cool it down. Then an Angel appeared and explained to us what was happening." Penny explained to her Shapeshifting Friend.

"Can we trust the two of you not to tell anyone about the things that need to be a secret?" Yang asked, not wanting the Atlesian Specialist and Secret Android to tell anyone about Kirby being the Champion of Lady Death along with being blessed by her and his Guardian Angel: Eva.

"I won't tell anyone on the condition that I can come to Kirby's Birthday. Weiss told me." Winter replied, wanting to come for more hugs from the super cute and cuddly Pink Star Warrior.

"NO! YOU CANT COME! YOUR TRYING TO STEAL MY BABY LIKE DRACO!" Yang screamed, being delusional once again as everyone started to sweat drop at her.

"But, Mommy, she's Aunt Weiss's Big Sister! So she has to come!" Kirby whined, not understanding why his adopted Mother is so angry at some of his adopted aunts and grandmas and thinking that they were going to "steal" him from her.

"You can come but remember, if you tell the Good for Nothing General and I find out, I will hunt you down, I will destroy everything you care for, then I will force you to look at Toepick's Full Head..." Igneel warned, scaring not only Winter but Yang as well.

"Ben, don't use Toepick! Use something less likely to backfire like Pesky Dust." Yang suggested, making a very good point.

"Good point. Now, we just need to find Rex since I've noticed a pattern. Every leader from each world has a Keystone so if we follow this pattern, then Rex and Ruby must have one as well." Igneel explained with the others agreeing with him as they continued to search for Rex, Ruby, and the other leaders from each world who have their respective Keystones.

* * *

 **The Phantom Field - (Abandoned Circus Tent in Rex's Universe)**

 **With Rex.**

With Rex and Biowulf, things were not looking Good in their Home Universe.

Somehow, things actually got worse when Rex went to his girlfriend's dimension, causing Providence to become even darker than ever before. Now instead of protesters arguing about Morality of the control collars, people all over the world have disappearing accidents, murders, you name it as anyone who argues with Providence seems to disappear for good.

It's as if the world is under martial law or it's as if Black Knight wanted Rex to come back so she could enslave him as well.

His Best Friend, Noah Nixon, seems to have the worst of it as he is constantly being followed along with constantly being taken in for questioning about the location of his best friend.

Right now, they are trying to figure out where they are as they somehow appeared in a Circus Tent, arguing about which is more important: Trying to find a way home or figure out where Rex's family is.

"We need to get home so you can shut down those Collars! It's your Fault that they where Invented in the first place." Biowolf explained, growling at his enemy.

"I know that. But if you're here, then there is a good chance that some members of Providence or some of the Pack members are here too. If they find my nephew and by extension, my daughter, they might think that they're EVOs which is why we need to find them first." Rex replied, knowing that Kirby and Kara would be mistaken as EVOs especially if they're mistaken as one by Van Kleiss.

"And if we get home to shut down those collars, they won't be able to control them." Biowulf stated, knowing that Kirby and Kara won't be mind controlled if they were in their universe.

"That won't stop them from shooting them!" Rex shouted in reply.

"You seem to be under the- Shh! It seems that we're not alone, someone's coming!" Biowulf stated, causing Rex to snap out of his anger as he started to focus on their awareness of their surroundings.

Jumping into the air with the Punk Busters and landing on the trapeze platform, Rex and Biowulf watched as two very familiar EVOs came in.

The first one is a Giant Green Abomination of a Salamander with four stubby legs as he has a tiny right hand that is barely used. His other hand or left hand, If you could even call it that, was a giant club-like arm that was covered with Crystals like Diamondhead. He is always drooling due to the fact that his head was always pointed up permanently sideways as He also can't turn it, making his agility very limited and using both of his eyes one on the front and on the back, making his vision limited for front and back.

And around his Neck and Larger club-like crystal Arm is a Control Collar.

This is Skalamander, an EVO and one of the most recognized member of the Pack.

The other is a familiar Teenage girl that Rex knew all too well.

She has pale white skin, and dark brown eyes. Her attire consists of a short dark red overall dress with a beige waist belt over a light gray turtleneck and stockings. She dons long beige-colored arm bands from her wrists to her upper arms and black knee-high boots. She also has shoulder-length hair that is partially dyed deep red down the bottom with deep red streaks down in it like Ruby, but hers are Dyed unlike Ruby's which is natural just like her and Summer.

Around her Neck was a Control Collar Like Biowulf before he was freed from Rex.

This is Circe, a Human EVO and a Defect of the Pack and unfortunately, Readers, is are Human EVO hero's former crush and the first person he kissed and like him, and like him, she can also control her Nanites at will.

"At least we know if we're the only ones here or not." Rex whispered to his enemy.

"If they're here, then perhaps Van Kleiss is here too." Biowulf replied, agreeing with him.

Before they could begin to argue or Form a plan of attack, Circe used her EVO powers, controlling her Nanites to manipulate and transform her mouth into a large fanged tube, quickly sending a blast of ultrasonic sounds towards the two EVOs as Skalamander also fired his crystal projectiles from his giant left club like arm similar to Diamondhead.

Quickly jumping down, and dodging the crystal fragments along with the ultrasonic sound blast, the two landed on the Lion's Cage as they were ready to free their fellow EVOs.

Rex quickly pulled out the Block Party as Circe was unleashing a new wave of Sound, destroying the Cage underneath them as Biowulf jumped to take care of Skalamander's collar, being very careful to not hit anything vital with his extremely sharp claws.

"CIRCE! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, YOU GOT TO FIGHT THE COLLAR'S CONTROL!" Rex shouted, not wanting to hurt his former crush.

"ITS NO USE! THEY CAN HEAR AND SEE, BUT THEY CANNOT DO ANYTHING OTHER THAN WHAT THEY WERE ORDERED TO!" Biowolf shouted in reply, knowing that

"THEN THERE IS ONLY ONE THING TO DO!" Rex shouted, glad that he finally unlocked his Semblance.

While it is not as powerful as his partners nor as fast as his girlfriend, it does have one thing neither of them can do. Best or worst part depending on how you look at it, as he knew Ben can copy his Semblance since his Partner's Copy Semblance is kinda like the Ultimatrix, but just without Aliens as his Copy Semblance can "Scan" a Person's Aura, thus allowing him to copy their Semblance.

Concentrating on the ground, it was as if Lightning erupted from the ground as slabs of the ground began to rise up and cover Circe's large fanged mouth, blocking her ultrasonic scream abilities, allowing Rex to get close.

This is his Semblance: Matter Transmutation, which by changing the Atomic Structure, Rex can create just about anything so long as the right Elements are in place as well as changing its Level of Gravity around said object, allowing him to do such as lift things as heavy as a car without even touching it.

The only thing that he seems to be unable to create is Dust without exploding in everybody's face by the smallest touch.

Quickly rushing in close, Rex used his Nanite's Technopathy control over Machines, turning off the Control Collar with relative ease, showing that they still haven't found a way around his control over machines in his world.

With Biowulf, He had much better luck as Skalamander was very slow when he had to fight up close, allowing him to easily destroyed the collars, freeing his comrade.

"Thank you, Biowulf. Now where are we?" Skalamander asked, free for the first time in a long time.

"Don't know. All I know is that someone or something brought us here." Biowulf replied to his comrade as they turned their attention on Rex as he was going to remove the rocks from his former crush's mouth.

"HMHNHMBM!" Circe mumbled, trying to get the rocks out of her large fanged mouth.

"Hold still! This might hurt." Rex warned, using his Semblance to remove the rocks.

"How did you do that?" Circe asked, rubbing her now free neck in discomfort as she has gotten used to having It.

"It's a long story, but have you seen any of these people?" Rex asked, showing them pictures of his new Family.

"No. I don't care for any Hum- OH MY GOSH! WHAT IS THAT!?" Circe asked, seeing a picture of a sleeping Kirby with his pink blanket, night cap, and his Teddy Bear: Mr. Fuzzy.

"That's my Adopted Nephew, and these are my adopted Daughters and Niece." Rex explained, showing them pictures of Kara, Laura, and Kitty.

"You adopted a Human and a EVO?" Circe asked, not knowing that Kara and by an extension, Kirby, are actually Aliens since they are not EVOs if they had Nanites.

"EVO, no. Human and Alien, yes." Rex replied casually.

"Alien? Are you sure that you didn't bump your head?" the large Green humanoid lizard-like EVO asked his enemy.

"I know it's a little weird, but first we need to find them along with my team. If we got teleported here, then chances are so did a giant EVO or even some Grimm." Rex replied, equipping the Rex Ride.

"Grimm? What are you talking about? Where have you been? It's been almost 4 months since you have disappeared again." Circe asked his crush, unaware of the fact that her crush moved on and started dating Ruby as she is Kara and Laura's adopted mother.

"I will explain AFTER I make sure my family is safe." Rex replied, assuring his former crush that he will explain everything.

Reluctantly, Circe got on the Rex Ride, wrapping her arms around her Crush but not before feeling something in his pocket.

"What's this?" Circe asked, pulling out the Orange Keystone or an Orange Octahedron Crystal out of his pocket since it was about to fall out and unaware of the fact that Rex is the holder of this Keystone.

"That wasn't there before... It's not a Dust Crystal; I don't know." Rex replied, confusing everyone even more.

"There is no such thing as a "Dust" Crystal. Trust me I know crystals." Skalamander replied, due to being an EVO as he has an extensive knowledge of different types of Crystals due to his power over Crytsals given to him by his Nanites.

"I'll explain later... Now try to keep up." Rex replied, taking off with Circe on the Rex Ride as Biowulf and Skalamander followed behind them.

Leaving the Circus Tent with Biowulf and Skalamander, they continued to look for any signs of life, finding nothing except for a few Grimm tracks and some mindless EVOs that are Incurable.

 _'Where could anyone be? We should've seen a at least one person! I can't stand not knowing if my kids or nephew or niece is here as well!'_ Rex thought, worried for his daughters, nephew, and niece.

"Rex... Rex... REX!" Circe shouted, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" Rex asked, annoyed that his former crush interrupted his thinking.

"What's that?" Circe asked, pointing up to see a very familiar dark four-eyed bird flying straight for them.

"Crap! That's a Nevermore Grimm! HANG ON!" Rex roared in reply, pulling a full U-turn on the Rex Ride, surprising Circe.

"TRY TO BLAST THE NEVERMORE!" Rex instructed, making sure to evade the black feathers coming towards them.

Not understanding the problem with the Big Bird, but doing as she is told anyway she blasted the Nevermore with her ultrasonic scream, causing it to scream in pain until Skalamander caught up, seeing the commotion firing and fired his crystals into its mouth and eyes, killing it instantly.

"What was that?" Biowulf asked, shocked along with Skalamander and Circe as they've never seen this aggressive kind of bird before.

"That was a Grimm. More specifically, a Nevermore. Nasty Creatures since they are soulless monsters that feed off negative emotions. I can't explain everything, but for now I desperately need to figure out if the Kids are here. Kirby and Kara can take care of themselves. But if Rouge or Kitty is here, then I need to find them quickly." Rex replied, hoping that they are not teleported to this strange world.

 **"If it helps there is no one here that isn't biologically under 14."** the A.l. added, surprising them.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Skalamander asked, looking for the source of the voice lady.

 **"I'm the one who brought everyone here… Well, except for Draco. I'm still trying to figure out how she got here. Now, since I forgot to tell you what's going on, one person from each world here has a Keystone. Gather all 6 of them, and bring it to the end, you all can go back to your original world."** the A.I. explained to the group of EVOs.

"Or you could just send us back so we don't have to kick your butt!" Rex shouted, trying to reason with the Announcer.

 **"But I also could bring more of what you call Grimm, and call those Kids that you're so worried for."** the A.I. replied, making Rex very angry.

"Do that and my Partner will use Alien X to wipe you out from existence like he did with the Alpha Nanite." Rex threatened, not bluffing as he'll easily convince Ben as he also cares for his family.

 **"Hmmm... That could be a problem. So, I'll have to fix that."** the A.I. replied, much to Rex's worry.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Circe asked, already not liking the mysterious Announcer is going to do to piss off her crush.

 **"This is a message to Ben Tennyson! If you use Alien X for any reason… I might accidentally summon Katherine and Laura Rhodes into a pit full of Grimm."** the A.I. said over the speakers, much to Vergil's enjoyment and the parents horror.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! JUST WAIT UNTIL I FIND YOU!" Rex screamed, using profanity for the first time as he wanted to the kill the Announcer wherever she is along with Igneel who is feeling very angry as he started to build up his energy as the Eye of Agamotto glowed dangerously with his Mana.

 **"Tick tock! Time waits for no man! So start moving towards the Exit!"** the A.I. replied, making Rex more angrier as his eyes started to glow Omega-1 Nanite Blue along with his Orange Aura due to his Semblance.

"We need to find Ruby or Ben now! If anyone can stop her, it's Ben and if anyone can find him quickly, it's Ruby." Rex said to his allies.

"Or we could get to the Exit so we can all go back home so she'll appear if she really was teleported here." Circe suggested to her crush.

"You don't understand! If we get transported back to our world, then Ruby along with the kids will be stuck here because they are from a different dimension then us since that's where I'd been for the past 4 months." Rex explained to his fellow EVOs.

"Different Dimension...? Van Kleiss studied the possibility of traveling to them, but abandon it in the possibility of having no access to anymore Nanites." Biowulf replied, knowing that his leader studied the possibility based off of Breach's ability to travel through time.

"But how did you get to one?" Skalamander asked his enemy.

"That would take too long to explain, but right now we need to find my team along with Ruby and my Daughters." Rex replied, quickly building the Rex Ride.

"Why are you so persistent in finding this Ruby person?" Circe asked, getting back on her crush's Nanite Motorcycle Machine.

"What any boyfriend would be worried for his girlfriend?" Rex replied, taking off and unknowingly breaking his former crush's heart.

 _'GIRLFRIEND!?'_ Circe thought, jealous that her crush was taken by this "Ruby" person.

"When did you get a girlfriend...?" Circe asked, grinding her teeth together as she was jealous that this "Ruby" stole her man.

"I believed that it was about two weeks after I arrive in the different universe." Rex replied, making his former crush even more angry about her crush moving on with another girl.

"I'm more concern with why we're here." Biowulf added before they all heard gun shots from a familiar High Caliber Sniper Scythe.

"That sounds like Crescent Rose... HOLD ON!" Rex shouted, heading towards the sound to see a tired Ruby Rose surrounded by many different Creatures of Grimm.

"TAKE OUT THE GRIMM!" Rex commanded, getting rid of the Rex Ride, and forgetting about Circe in his worry as he equipped the B.F.S. (Big Fat Sword), cutting half of the Death Stalker, catching it by surprise as Skalamander destroyed an Ursa by slamming his large club-like crystal left arm, crushing it to dust.

Biowulf used his Enhanced Strength to grab a Nevermore in midair by its tail, smashing it into an Goliath Grimm, crushing both.

Using her strong Ultrasonic Blasts, Circe blasted a pack of Beowolves, forcing them to cover their ears in pain until Rex and Ruby cut them in half with Crescent Rose and the Big Fat Sword.

"I'm so glad that you convinced me to add regular bullets to my Ammo." Ruby said, finally able to relax as her boyfriend came to her rescue.

"Me too. I'm just glad that Ben was able to make them." Rex replied, giving her a hug much to Circe's Jealousy.

"Who are these people?" Ruby asked, breaking the hug to see the three EVOs.

"This is Biowolf, the Leader of whatever is left of the Pack, his ally Skalamander, and... Circe." Rex introduced, feeling a headache coming along with the last person.

"Rex, who is this Brat...?" Circe asked, trying to not blast the Huntress-in-Training.

"Brat...? Rex, who is this Emo girl?" Ruby asked, for some reason wanting to shoot the girl right in front of her with Crescent Rose.

"I'm Circe, the girl who he has been crushing on since we met..." Circe growled, pulling Rex's arm into her chest.

"I'm Ruby Rose, his _**GIRLFRIEND...**_ Who are you? Some depressed Girl who has to dye her hair to get the tips Red?" Ruby retorted, pissing off Circe as she'd been insulted of her hair.

"YOU BRAT!" Circe screamed, pushing Rex out of the way so she can blast Ruby with her Ultrasonic scream, sending her flying.

"YOU WANT TO GO, BITCH!?" Ruby screamed, putting on her Bleeding Silver-Eyed glowing Devil Mask, surprising Circe, allowing her the getting close and punch her in the gut with an Aura enhanced fist combined with Magic powered by her Spell Book due to her training in Hand-to Hand combat with Ben, Rex, and Yang and Magic training with Verdona and Gwen.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" Circe roared, ready to kill Ruby for stealing Rex from her.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHY I'M THE RED REAPER OF BEACON!" Ruby screamed, charging at her boyfriend's former crush with Crescent Rose.

Thinking fast, Rex quickly used his Semblance of Matter Transmutation to change the Ground under Ruby into Quicksand, slowing her down and putting another Rock in Circe's large fanged mouth, stopping them from killing each other out of Rage and Jealously.

"Girls, stop! We don't have time for this!" Rex shouted in a futile attempt to stop them from killing each other.

Ignoring his Words, Ruby quickly used her Magic to escape the quicksand with Circe forcing the rock out of her mouth as the two began to try and kill each other again until they couldn't move as Biowulf grabbed Circe, pushing her to the ground while Rex held Ruby with the Smack Hands.

"GIRLS, STOP NOW!" Rex shouted, finally calming down his girlfriend and former crush.

Calming down, the Two Black and Red haired girls powered down, ready to listen to Rex, but still glared at each other as they both love Rex and don't want to share him.

"We don't Have time for you two to be at each other's throats. The person here has threatened our family! We need to get to the end and hope that Ben can find a way to get us home without resorting to Alien X." Rex explained, leaving no room for arguments.

"Fine! MY KIDS are more important than fighting you..." Ruby growled, her Bleeding Devil Mask disappearing to show her glowing Silver Eyes as her Red Aura darkened and flared up with her Magic to symbolize her jealousy.

"Fine, Brat... But the first chance I get, I want to talk to Rex." Circe replied, still feeling very pissed that Ruby "stole" Rex from her.

"Just remember who's the girlfriend here." Ruby retorted, glaring at Circe with Lightning flashing between them.

 _'Yep, I'm Dead...'_ Rex thought, wondering how this is going to end.

"If you two are done with your petty Fight, I would like to go home." Biowulf added, not wanting to waste his time here.

Turning their glares towards the EVO Wolf, Ruby and Circe turned Biowulf from a Alpha to a Puppy, forcing him to submit as Rex pulled out the Rex Ride, getting everyone's attention.

"Stop glaring at Biowulf and get on!" Rex ordered, causing Ruby to sit in the front while Circe sat behind at the back, glaring at Ruby the best as she could.

* * *

 **The Phantom Field - A Desert Planet (Turrawuste from Ben's Universe)**

 **With Kevin and Gwen.**

With Kevin and Gwen, things were not looking so good as they were not alone.

Still in the Desert, they were watching a four way fight between the Cult of Diagon, the Forever Knights, some mindless EVOs, and the Creatures of Grimm, all trying to kill each other with no possible end in sight.

"This isn't good. If these four are here, then what else could be here?" Kevin asked his girlfriend.

"I don't know, but we need to find the kids if they are here." Gwen replied, using her Mana to create a platform for them to fly around them.

"Try to get one of these weapons. I may be able to modify my Plumber's Badge to track the kids with the tracking Devices we gave them." Kevin suggested.

Ever since the Kids were kidnapped the parents especially Yang have been paranoid about the Kids' well being as they all agreed that if there is a next time, it won't be so lucky.

So, they had upgraded both Watches for Kirby and Kara acting as tracking devices when they are not at the Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen House as well as giving a necklace for each girl acting as a homing Beacon for them.

"How will that work?" Gwen asked her boyfriend.

"Right now we're in a different dimension, my Plumber's Badge doesn't have enough power to track them. If they're here, then I need more power." Kevin explained.

"Got it." Gwen replied, taking a blaster from a Dead Forever Knight.

"Try to work as fast as you can, I don't want to fight everyone here if we don't have to." Gwen added, getting a nod from her boyfriend.

Working as fast as he can, Kevin quickly made the necessary modifications on his Plumber's Badge, allowing him to find the kids through their tracking devices, showing that Kirby and Kara are nearby heading in the opposite direction of them.

"They're going that way." Kevin stated, pointing in said direction.

"Alright, let's get out of here since they finally noticed us." Gwen replied, taking off.

"I still need to find me a weapon." Kevin mumbled, wishing that he would have his own hybrid weapon like Ben's and the others since they looked pretty cool as most of the hybrid weapons of Remnant are also guns and not just blades and gauntlets.

"We'll worry about later, but for right now, just keep an eye out for any Nevermores." Gwen replied as she and her boyfriend took off to search for the kids.

* * *

 **The Phantom Field -** **Cathedral - (13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi in BlazBlue)**

 **With Ben and the others.**

"Are you sure there is no way to use Alien X with out risking the children?" Winter asked, still amazed that Ben's watch can allow him to change into a pure Omnipotent Alien.

"Yes. I don't know how powerful this "System" is, but I won't risk my children's lives." Igneel replied, not wanting this "Cross-Dimensional Oberservation System No. XX" to hurt his daughter, son, and nieces.

"What about Way Big? He is your second most powerful alien." Kara suggested, knowing that Way Big is the second most powerful alien in her adopted uncle's Ultimatrix other than Alien X.

"I will only use him if I absolutely have to. I won't use him unless it's necessary." Igneel replied, seeing a large Cathedral up ahead.

"Penny, can you I don't know detect heat signatures or something?" Igneel asked the secret Android.

"Sorry, Friend Ben, but I can- Hey, what are you doing...?" Penny asked Ship as he is forming a pair of goggles that are physically exactly like Rex's Goggles.

"I've made the necessary modifications, allowing the function that Master Ben needs." Ship explained, much to Penny's awe and fascination.

Observing through her new goggles, Penny saw that four people were fighting with one person who seemingly has a temperature more fitting of a serpent than a person.

"There are four people inside. None of them look like Anyone I know." Penny explained to the group.

"Then let's hope that it's one of our friends." Yosuke said with others agreeing him.

Nodding his head in agreement, Igneel sped up his flight towards the castle to see Yu Narukmai and Ragna the Bloodedge as well as two unfamiliar faces.

The first one is a tall, thin man similar in terms of physical appearance to Yūki Terumi's human form. He has narrow eyes which appear as if they are permanently shut, and short green hair which he wears in a bowl cut. He is almost universally seen with a suspicious smile on his face. His clothing consists of a dress suit with two brown belts and a wallet chain, a long black coat with two large golden buckles on it, and a matching black fedora. He also wears brown steel-toed shoes (in which he hides his Butterfly Knives in the heels like Summer Rose's Boots minus the Spikes with the interchangeable Lethal and Non-Lethal Poisons) and a pair of brown fingerless gloves complete to close the shady visage.

He is equipped with the 8th Nox Nyctores: Geminus Anguium: Ouruboros, a long chain designed to resemble a snake's head which can extend indefinitely and can manipulate the memories of others. His other weapons include a pair of Butterfly Knives, which act as a conduit for Ouroboros.

This is Hazama Honoka, "The Shadowy Serpent Fang," as he is PARTIALLY the real reason why Ragna the Bloodedge only has one real arm left due to Hazama being Yūki Terumi's vessel until he and Yūki Terumi became SEPARATE entities.

The other one is a young woman with long blue hair and blue eyes. She wears a white hairband, a long grayish-blue dress that goes down to the bottom of her legs with bronze designs, white thigh-high stockings and silver high heels shoes.

Her weapon of choice is a Rapier which she handles with equal parts grace and efficiency called "The Guardian of Law and Order" or "The Ruler" upon becoming an Executor.

This is Orie Ballardiae, an In-Birth who is affiliated with a faction called Licht Kreis, an organization that protects the order of the Hollow Night as the 5th Executor, earning her nickname: "The Purifying Executor."

Seeing and recognizing the green-haired man from the BlazBlue franchise, Igneel's eyes widened in surprise and worry before narrowing at the fedora wearing man as he increased his speed, landing between the four surprising them since Orie wanted to take Ragna's Blue Keystone from him.

"EVERYONE, STAND DOWN!" Igneel roaring, forcing Hazama, Orie, Yu, and Ragna to stop fighting as they turned to see him as Ragna and Yu mostly saw their friends at the Dragon's back and sides.

Surprised and slightly afraid, Orie immediately dropped her Rapier, not wanting to anger the very large "In-Birth."

Yu was surprised and scared of the very Big and very Angry "Shadow" as he lowered his Katana, not wanting to anger it even more.

Ragna having seen much more powerful, and much Bigger things so he wasn't as afraid but he was still careful.

Hazama normally would be calm and collected, but now seeing the large and powerful Dragon threw him off as he sensed no Power of the Black Beast from the Creature of great power.

Grabbing Hazama, Igneel began to squeeze him tightly until he was absolutely sure that He wouldn't be able to move for a very long time, then knocking him out… but not before taking his Fedora for Kirby as he quickly used his Magic to make it for Kirby as he can now summon his own Fedora hat for him.

"You enjoyed that..." Rachel commented, knowing that Ben has probably no doubt information about Hazama's Personal Information and History connected with Yūki Terumi.

"You're Darn right I did. As much as I want to do more towards him AND Terumi for experimenting on Saya and so many different things." Igneel replied, letting everyone off so he can rest back.

"It's weird seeing Tennyson like this….. it's kinda of hot." Charmcaster commented, earning a glare from Helen and Yang.

"Watch it, Lady. I may be injured, but I can still kick your butt! Just remember, he's MY boyfriend." Yang stated, not wanting any girl to steal her boyfriend as only she can have sex with him due to his Male Anodite Heritage and with the Male Anodite Mate Mark on her neck.

"I'm not going to steal another girl's boyfriend. I may be Mischievous, but I'm not going to steal your boyfriend... But then again if I did, I'll get more time with this cutie." Charmcaster mumbled, wishing that she can cuddle with Kirby if she did become Tennyson's girlfriend.

But that's not going to happen since Gwen would try to threaten her, thinking that she might try anything funny with her Ultimatrix-wielding cousin.

"Uhh... what's going on here?" Ragna asked, feeling confused and annoyed.

"Hi Mr. Ragna and Mr. Yu!" Kirby exclaimed, waving his stubby arm from his spot on Igneel's Head.

"OH MY GOSH, WHAT IS THAT CUTE THING?!" Orie shouted, instantly under the control of Kirby's cuteness.

"Let the Kid go, you over grown pair of boots!" Ragna growled, pointing Blood-Scythe at the Alien Dragon.

"It's okay, you barbarian. He is the Child's adoptive father." Rachel added, landing in front of her crush.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Ragna asked, seeing the Bruise on the Vampire's face.

"It's a long story... Now, do you still have it?" Rachel asked, hoping that her crush still kept the Blue Keystone safe.

"Yeah, yeah, I still got the Keystone, your Royal pain in the butt." Ragna replied, pulling it out and showing it to her and by an extent, everyone.

"Hey, that's like the one you have, Ben, but it's in a different color." Naoto pointed out as everyone saw that Ragna had a Keystone too.

"Are you sure there are only six?" Yosuke asked the Vampire Princess.

"I'm positive. As much as I don't wish to admit it, it's my fault that we're here." Rachel replied, admitting the truth to everyone that wasn't in the know.

"Before we continue, there are a few things that we need to talk about." Igneel stated, letting Kirby jump into Yang's Arms, much to his joy before changing back, much to the shock of the three.

"How did you do that? Is that your EXS Ability/Persona?" Orie and Yu asked respectively.

"My What and what...? No, it's due to my watch, the Ultimatrix... Hey, I just now noticed that we sound similar." Ben replied, looking at Yosuke as he is the 2nd person he just met whose voice sounds just like him, the 1st person being Mercury Black back in Remnant.

"Really now? I think we got more important things to worry about than the third person who sounds similar to you." Yang replied, not wanting to focus on the topic that Ben and Yosuke's voice sound exactly the same.

"Right, sorry. Now do we know anyone else who has one?" Ben asked, pulling out the Green Keystone and showing it to everyone.

"I know that the Brat she was with earlier had a red one, I saw a purple one with a guy named Hyde, and finally, this guy here has a Yellow one." Ragna replied as Yu pulled out the Yellow Keystone before he realized something.

"What did you mean by "experimenting on Saya?" she's already possessed by the Imperator of the NOL." Ragna asked, knowing that his younger sister was killed by Yūki Terumi, his archenemy, and reborn as the Imperator of the NOL or Hades: Izanami.

"You're right about that. I know this may be hard to believe, but to me, you, and everyone and everything you know is just a Video Game series expanding into TV Shows, Manga, Anime Series, Movies, even Novels. It may be hard to believe, but you have a reunion with your sister already, you just don't know yet." Ben explained, not wanting to tell Ragna that how he will be reunited with Saya as he and Yang secretly showed Rachel the truth of how Ragna does reunite with Saya.

"I know it's hard to believe, but Ms. Xiao Long has shown me the Manga and Video Games on Ben's phone, proving it." Rachel added, knowing that Ben was telling the truth about Saya's reunion with Ragna.

"We'll get to that later, but for now we need to get to the end and hope the rest of my team and our friends are there." Ben stated, changing into Igneel's Alien-EVO form: Infernus so there is enough room for everyone.

"Just how many things can you transform into?" Yosuke asked, speaking for everyone except for Charmcaster, Yang, Kirby, Helen, Manny, Alan, and Koan.

"Over 1 Million and rising." Infernus replied, letting everyone get on along with Ragna, Yu, and Orie, but not before quickly placing a Strong pair of Magic Seals and Runes on Hazama just in case as they left him behind.

* * *

 **The Phantom Field - Hanging Gardens - (** **13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi in BlazBlue)**

 **With Rex and the others.**

With Rex and the others, things were not looking good between Ruby and Circe as they where glaring at each other more than Yang and Julie on a good day.

Right now they were in a large garden over looking a small Village filled with flowers that seemed to watch their every move as if they were waiting for the perfect moment to strike them.

"Keep an eye out. Something does not feel right." Rex stated, knowing that something will happen in the next 10 seconds.

"Your sounding paranoid right now." Biowulf replied, not smelling Anyone.

"With all the weird things that happened since we came here, I doubt we'll be alone for long." Ruby added, jumping off the Rex Ride so Rex can rest.

"For now can you tell us everything that has happened since you disappeared again?" Circe asked, wanting answers from her crush.

Sighing and knowing that this was going to happen, Rex sat down in a near a bench and started explaining.

"It started when Paradox appeared, telling me that Ben need help-." Rex began, but was cut off by Biowulf raising his hand.

"Shh...! It seems that we're not alone." Biowolf stated, putting everyone on guard.

Now alarmed, the five readied their power and abilities with Rex building the B.F.S. and Ruby pulling out Crescent Rose, ready for anything coming their way.

Soon three people came out to reveal Waldstein, Linne, and a new face.

He is a young boy of average height with strange, dual-toned, messy hair, being bleach blonde at the front and black at the back end. His eyes are a dark red and have cat slit pupils.

He is commonly seen wearing his school uniform in a rather sloppy manner. His apparel consists of an black, unzipped blazer with gold rims on the lapels, collar and pockets. He has a small belt with a golden buckle each wrapped around the sleeves of the blazer and the right arm is embellished with the emblem of his school. He wears two more normal sized belts around his waist, the top one is done up but not buckled while the bottom one hangs loosely.

Underneath his uniform, he wears a white, long sleeved polo shirt with the topmost button undone, revealing a red shirt underneath. He loosely wears a red tie with two black and red stripes on the back of it. His legwear consists of black pants with two zippers going up to below the knee and black, leather shoes with a gold stripe going across the front.

His weapon of choice is due to his EXS Ability, the EXS of Darkness: Void Red, which allows him to summon a mystical weapon called the Indulgence of Insulation or "The Insulator," A Katana with a red blade patterned with bright-red lines of EXS that flow through it; it also has no hand-guard while also having a fairly long pale-yellow hilt with black wrappings.

With it, he can destroy the EXS of others, which allows him to kill In-Births, Voids, Re-Births and other such beings, inflicting a chip damage with any sword-related attacks.

This is Hyde Kido, "The Unknown Actor," an ally of Linne and Waldstein.

"We're not here to fight." Linne said, not wanting any harm as they just want to talk with the people who have their respective Keystones.

"We only want to talk." Hyde added in agreement as he, Linne, and Waldstein just want to talk with the group about the Keystones along with its suspicious Female Announcer and the tournament she is moderating.

"Hey, I remember you! You're the guy who help me fight that Weird White Samurai Robot Thing and the Devil Man." Ruby replied, recognizing Waldstein as he became her Tag Battle Partner against Hakumen and Iron Tager as they teamed up together to take Ruby's Red Keystone in a Tag Battle but failed as they retreated.

"Indeed I am, young lady... Do you still have your Keystone?" Waldstein asked the Red Rose Reaper of Team RWBY.

"You bet. Take a look!" Ruby replied, pulling out the Red Keystone, showing that its still intact.

"Just how many of these things are there?" Rex asked, pulling out his as he and Ruby were comparing theirs along with Hyde.

"From what I can gather, there are at least five counting yours." Linne explained, telling the group that there are 6 total Keystones.

"But that still doesn't explain what they are for." Circe replied, still having no idea what is the significance and use of 6 Octahedron Crystals that are used in this world.

"The announcer said that it's supposed to be the key to our home, but the problem is she also says that only ONE world gets to go home if they collect all 6 Keystones through Tag Battles in this Tournament held in this world." Linne explained, causing the 4 EVOs and Huntress-in-Training eye's to widen with shock.

"What are you going to do?" Biowolf asked the 3 In-Births, ready to fight if necessary.

"Perhaps if we work together, then we can all go home." Hyde suggested, remembering what Ragna told him and Linne about his suspicions about the tournament especially its announcer.

"I will not work with Humans!" Skalamander replied, growling as he and along with Biowulf have trust issues towards Humans in their world.

"News flash. I'm Human, and if we all work together as a team, we can all get home." Ruby said to her boyfriend's enemies.

"I highly doubt a Human could lift a Scythe that Big and Powerful as well." Biowulf retorted.

"Trust me. I'm perfectly one hundred percent Human. There are people shorter than me with much bigger weapons than my baby." Ruby replied, assuring the 2 EVOs of the Pack.

"Back to the topic on hand. Do you think if we work together, then we can all go home?" Hyde asked the Human EVO.

"There's only one way to find out. But if it all comes down to it, Ben will find away to get us all home." Rex replied to the In-Birth.

"The problem is that… Shh! We're not alone!" Biowulf growled, leaping into the air and pouncing on something or someone watching them as he grabbed and holded it by the neck.

"Stop! I'm sorry!" the voice groaned, revealing that it was Ilia Amitola.

"Ilia...? Never mind, have you seen Kirby, Kara or the twins?" Ruby asked the Chameleon Faunus.

"Sorry, I haven't seen any of them. You're the first people I've seen." Ilia replied after Biowulf put her down.

"Great. Now we only have one problem. How are we going to get everyone do the End? I can't transport any more people." Rex asked, telling everyone that his Boogie Pack and Rex Ride have a certain limit of carrying a passenger.

"Try calling Ben through your goggles." Ruby suggested.

"Better idea. We do this." Rex replied, building the Slam Cannon as he started to send rocks flying into the air.

"What will that accomplish?" Hyde asked as he, Linne, and Waldstein were not weirded out by Rex using his arms to shapeshift his arm into some sort of Cannon as they possibly think that this is his "EXS Ability" as they think he's an "In-Birth."

"If Ben is around and is using one of his bigger forms, then he'll be able to hear it." Rex explained.

"In which case, he'll be able to give us a ride." Ruby translated, knowing that Ben will use Igneel or his Alien-EVO form: Infernus.

"So, we just make a lot of noise until he finds us?" Circe asked the Red Rose Reaper.

"Unless you got a better idea." Ruby replied, using her Magic from her Spell Book to create drums for some of the others.

"How did you do that?" Ilia asked, shocked along with everyone except Rex.

"We'll explain later, but for now just make lots of noise." Rex replied as he continued to shoot rocks with the Slam Cannon.

Working together, each person made enough noise for the next state over to call complaining about the noise it was not long until a giant Alien-EVO Dragon appeared, amazing everyone who did not know about it.

"Well that's one way of finding me..." Infernus said as he landed in front of the group.

"Just how many EVOs are here?" Biowolf asked, shocked as he was looking at the huge Alien-EVO Dragon.

"What… you're EVOs?" Ilia asked, feeling now afraid.

"Relax. They're not Van Kleiss. They can't infect you." Rex replied, assuring the Chameleon Faunus's fears.

"Speaking of which. You lied to the court. I heard from Van Kleiss himself saying that he did not give you your Nanites." Winter added, already knowing the whole truth of Ben and Rex's powers.

"Wait, Kleiss was here?" Rex asked, shocked as he didn't know that his archenemy was teleported to this strange world.

"He was... Apparently, Kirby's "Guardian Angel" appeared after his "Blessing" activated when he touched him." Winter replied, letting the boys know that she witnessed the whole thing.

"Where is our Master now?" Biowulf asked, growling towards them.

"Miss Eva took him to his home." Kirby answered to the Wolf EVO.

"If she can take us home, then why doesn't she?" Ruby asked, not knowing that Eva has the ability to travel between dimensions.

"If she does, what's stopping the System from bringing us back or bringing other people here?" Yu asked.

"Then we need to stop her! Koan. If you have a form that can help carry some of the weight, than do so." Ben ordered the Nemetrix-bearer.

Nodding his Head, Koan jumped off the Alien-EVO and transformed in a flash of red light with his Nemetrix.

Koan has transformed into a large insectoid creature resembling a bee or moth. It is purplish-grey in color, has sharp fangs, four legs, two sharp teeth, a dual-stinger on its tail, two antennae on its head, and four wings.

He wears a red spiked collar with the Nemetrix on it.

This is Hypnotick, a predator of the Necrofriggians or more commonly known as Big Chill's species.

"Try something that won't freeze people to death." Ben suggested.

Thinking more about it, Koan change into something that will not kill its passengers.

Koan quickly changed into a tall alien that looks like a cross between a Dromaeosaur and multiple large birds. His body is mostly covered in ruffled, Byzantium purple feathers with his head sporting the most ruffled feathers. The areas that are bald, being the long neck and the are of the legs under the femur, are a pale shade of wisteria purple and have visible horizontal fissures. His torso represents that of an emu and has a tuff of feathers under the neck.

His legs are structurally similar to that of an emu but with a longer pair of tarsi and Dromaeosaur-like feet with hook-like 'big toes'. His feet have three toes along with an inner toe just below each ankle. Each toe ends in black talons. His arms represent the wings of a hawk. Each arm is equipped with a bat-like hooked finger that shares the same color with the feathers. His actual tail is quite long compared to a bird's and also terminates in four strips of even longer, streamer-like tail feathers.

His head and neck highly resemble that of a stork. It has a long, crooked grayish blue beak along with a long, pale teal tongue. The beak also act like gums and holds tiny, almost randomly-placed sharp teeth that are the same color as the beak. The beak itself is textured with small bumps and has four shark fin-like horns with the very front and the second to back being longer than the other two. The beak also has an extension that sports the nostrils and runs up to the back of the scalp. The head has two black indents made from the eye orbits in the skull. Each eye orbit holds two red (naturally green for his species), cat-like eyes with black pupils. The back of the head also holds feathers that are longer than the rest found on the head.

He wears a red, silver-spiked collar at the base of his neck with the Nemetrix on it.

This is a Omnivoracious, a predator of the Galvans or Grey Matter, Albedo, and Azmuth's species that is supposed to have been extinct due to a meteor and subsequent climate change on Galvan Prime.

"That will work. Circe, Ruby, Illia, get on him. Rex, you can fly with your Boogie Pack. Biowulf, Skalamander, if you two cause any trouble, I'll throw you in the sky and let you fall. Now, is there anyone else who can fly?" Infernus asked the group of people.

"I can fly with my Swords." Penny replied, revealing her new Galvanic Mechamorph outfit to Ruby.

"I'm guessing everyone knows now." Ruby said, putting two and two together that Penny's secret is revealed.

"Wait. You knew?" Winter asked her sister's partner.

"It was an accident. I found out when her skin was ripped so I fixed it." Ruby explained, withholding her status of using her Magic via Spell Book to fix Penny.

"I don't want to know. But for now let's go. If you can fly start flying. Ilia, can you keep Him and all this a secret?" Infernus asked, not wanting the Chameleon Faunus to tell anyone about Kirby's status as the Champion of Lady Death and his appointed Guardian Angel, Eva.

"I can. If I can go to his Birthday." Ilia replied, pointing at Kirby as she wanted to come to the baby Pink Puffball's Birthday.

"NO!" Yang roared, not wanting another girl trying to "steal" Kirby from her as her delusions clouded her thoughts once again.

"Yes, you can come, but how do you know about his Birthday?" Infernus asked Blake's old friend.

"Blake's Mom, Kali, told me over tea." llia replied, remembering the time that she reconnected with Blake and started bonding with her and her parents.

"Does no one know what a secret party means anymore?" Kara asked the group.

"Apparently, not. Otherwise, you wouldn't be complaining." Yosuke replied to the Female Star Warrior.

"Can we get going now? If there is a chance that we can all get home, then we should take it." Kanji stated, wanting to go back home to his original world.

"Well spoken, Lad... We should start towards our goal with our Warrior spirit." Waldstein replied, boasting with his Wise Words of Wisdom as always.

"Do you ever shut up?" Ragna asked the Elder In-Birth.

"No." Linne answered for her ally.

"If everyone is done with this pathetic argument, can we please go now?" Rachel asked the Alien-EVO Dragon.

"Hold on. I can sense my cousin and Kevin coming this way." Infernus replied, sensing his Cousin and Best Friend's Mana.

"Good, maybe she can heal my leg. That Clown stabbed me really good." Yang added, hoping that Gwen could use her Healing Magic from her Spell Book to heal her.

"How is Alan and Manny?" Helen asked, worried for her partners.

"Still knocked out. Hopefully, Azmuth can help them." Infernus replied just as the rest of Team 10 arrived.

"Do you have any idea how fast you fly?" Gwen asked, feeling very tired as she and and Kevin managed to find their leader.

"He's not that fast." Charmcaster replied, causing Gwen to turn her attention on her.

"CHARMCASTER!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Gwen shouted, quickly getting over her tiredness as she pulled out her Witches staff from a D.P.C. and her Spell Book from her pocket.

"Gwen, stand down! We need all the help we can get." Ben ordered, quickly calming his cousin down.

"Fine. But I got my eyes on you." Gwen replied, glaring at Charmcaster as she put away her Spell Book and Witch Staff.

"Forget your rivalry with each other until we get out of here." Kevin added, quickly getting everyone back on track.

"Now. Everyone who can fly, start flying! But first, Ilia, touch the hourglass." Infernus ordered as he leaned in close so she could touch his Forehead.

Ilia touched the Ultimatrix Symbol, causing it the Green Hourglass to change to Yellow as it projected a yellow ray, scanning her from head to toe surprising her.

 _ **"Uncatalogued DNA detected!"**_ the Ultimatrix exclaimed, scanning the Chameleon Faunus.

 _ **"Unknown DNA sample acquired. Scan complete. Faunus DNA scanned and Subspecies recognized. Chameleon Faunus. Unlocked and available on Playlist 21."**_ the Ultimatrix said as the hourglass symbol's color switched back from yellow to green as the yellow ray disappeared.

"Does that mean you can become a Faunus?" Ilia asked, quickly putting 2 and 2 together.

"Yes, it does. Now everyone move out." Ordered Infernus letting Gwen and Kevin on his back as he carried The two EVOs from Rex's Universe in his Hands.

* * *

 **The Phantom Field - Carnival - (A Carnival from Ben's Universe)**

 **With Six and Bobo.**

With Six and Bobo, they arrived in a carnival of some kind full of Creatures of Grimm everywhere as they where looking for their next meal.

Standing on the Base of a Ferris wheel, the two began over looking the Grimm horde as they if the Creatures where waiting for something not even moving towards them.

"Why do you think they aren't doing anything?" Bobo asked his partner.

"They seem to be waiting for something. Just to be safe, keep your weapons out and move away from the Grim." Six replied, continuing to investigate the Grimm that were waiting.

Moving carefully, the two Providence defects began to move away from the Creatures of Grimm as they were moving towards the exit until they heard a crash not too far from them.

"Ow! Why do I always trip?" Noel asked her friend.

"Maybe you should stop being so clumsy." a new voice replied to her.

The voice originated from a person who if she was From Ruby's world she would be considered a "Squirrel-type Faunus" woman with a huge, fluffy squirrel tail, light brown hair colored with patterns similar to her tail, hazel eyes, and squirrel ears. She is known for her voluptuous figure, which she shows off with her combat outfit.

Her combat outfit consists of a short halter top which covers only her upper torso and breasts, a very short orange skirt adorned with buckles which covers a black thong, orange fighting gloves, thigh-high black stockings with orange buckles, and similarly buckled orange boots with golden metal toes. Her weapons are two cross-shaped tonfas adorned with simple golden circle shapes.

This is Makoto Nanaya, a Demi-Human from Ragna's world and Noel's Best Friend.

Now startled, the Grimm began to charge the two military personnel, eager for their next meal as they charged the two.

Now noticing the new victims of this Game, Six and Bobo immediately pulled out their respective weapons as they started shooting and cutting the Creatures of Grimm, gaining their attention as they somehow didn't noticed the Creatures.

"Ahh! What's are those things?" Makoto asked, quickly pulling out her Tonfas.

"I don't know, but I think I have a bad feeling about them." Noel replied, pulling out her dual handguns.

"Instead of blabbering like two high school cheerleaders, why don't you give us a Hand?" Bobo asked, shocking the two as they quickly snapped out of it, getting right to it.

Firing her Guns, Noel took out a Death Stalker with ease as she and Bobo where taking out any that were approaching Six and Makoto.

Six and Makoto were easily taking down the Grimm with the combined might of her Super Strength and his Ninja Skills easily holding them at bay.

Fighting them off it was easy to see that the four where being overrun as the Grim where getting closer and closer.

"We can't keep this up forever!" Makoto cried, as she and Six were being almost overwhelm by the Creatures of Grimm.

Looking for a Way out, Six noticed that Ben was flying towards a large altar gate-like tower not too far from their present location.

Grabbing one of Bobo's Laser Pistols, much to his annoyance and a handful of smoke bombs as he threw them high in the air, gaining the giant Alien-EVO Dragon and his passengers' attention.

Now that they alerted Ben, they continued to fight the Grimm as more and more until Gwen and Charmcaster used there magic to grab the four while Ben unleashed hell on the Carnival, destroying everything amd leaving a very large smoking crater.

"Noel! Makoto! Are you both ok?" Ragna asked his friend and her Squirrel Demi-Human friend.

"We're fine, but what were those things?" Makoto asked the group as she, Noel, Bobo, and Six were all sitting on the Alien-EVO Dragon's back as he took off into the sky, flying towards the end.

"And who are these guys... AND WHAT ARE THOSE CUTE THINGS!?" Noel squealed, pointing towards the two Star Warriors as she wanted to hug them especially Kirby.

"I AM NOT CUTE!" Kara shouted, quickly being held by Ruby as she used her Magic via Spell Book to enhance her strength, preventing her from hurting anyone who calls her cute.

"I'm Kirby, and that's my cousin, Kara." Kirby answered, helping his Aunt Ruby to calm down his older and protective Cousin.

"Those things are called the Creatures of Grimm, but I don't know why there where so many Grimm here." Infernus explained, trying to figure out how the Grimm appeared in this strange world.

"That might be why." Winter added, pointing towards a nearby Grimm Spawning Pool that is owned by Salem which no doubt was teleported by the Cross-Dimensional Observation System No. XX.

"How do we destroy it?" Ragna asked the people from Remnant.

"A lot and lot of Lightning or you could be able to destroy it with your Energy." Yang answered the Grim Reaper and suggesting to her Boyfriend to destroy it with his Mana.

"Got it." Infernus replied, preparing to unleash a satisfying energy blast like Son Goku's Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Z.

Taking a Deep Breath, Infernus built up his Mana/Energy and blasted the pool with 10% of his full energy, easily destroying it along with any Creature of Grimm near it.

"Since when could you use Mana?" Charmcaster asked, surprised that the Ultimatrix-wielder can use Magic and manipulate Mana like her.

"About a month after I went to my Girlfriend's Universe, I ignited the Spark." Infernus answered before heading back to the large altar gate-like tower.

"Okay, that was cool." Ragna commented, impressed by the Male Anodite/Human hybrid's energy blast.

"It was indeed impressive." Rachel added in agreement.

"If a watch from your world can do that, I want one." Yosuke said, wishing that he could have his own and so he couldn't just use his Persona: Jiraiya of the Magician Arcana.

"I highly doubt you could have one." Yu replied, amused by his partner's dream.

"Hey, I hate to ask, but have you seen a Void that speaks?" Orie asked, hoping to find her parents killer.

"What's a Void?" Charmcaster asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain, but they're invisible creatures from my world that cannot be killed by normal means. Think of a purple ghost crossed with a werewolf or vampire… no offense." Hyde explained.

"None taken. But why are you looking for this "Void that speaks"?" Rachel asked the "Purifying Executor" In-Birth.

"That monster made me an In-Birth and ate my parents." Orie explained, remembering the day that Void who can speak human language devoured her parents right before her eyes, traumatizing her for life when she was a child.

Feeling Bad for the woman, Kirby wiggled out of his mom's arms and carefully crawled over to Orie, giving her a Big hug.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Miss. Orie." Kirby said, much to the annoyance of his mom.

Shock from the sudden Hug, Orie almost threw Kirby off with her reflexes, but started to feel more relaxed than she has felt in years before embracing the Pink Alien Puffball.

 _'I feel so relaxed when I'm holding this cute Alien thing.'_ Orie thought, wishing that she could hug Kirby forever.

 _'How dare she try to steel my baby!'_ Yang thought, once again her Lilac Eyes now Red with Delusions of Rage and Jealousy.

"So... What are these two?" Makoto asked, with Noel agreeing with her as they wanted to know Kirby and Kara's species.

"We are from a group of species called Nintendons. A race of Warriors that fight for the Galaxy, calling ourselves Star Warriors, and if you call me cute, I'm throwing you off." Kara explained, warning them not to call her the "C" word as she was in Ruby's arms.

"No you're not, Young Lady." Rex added, flying in close with his Boogie Pack and making sure his daughter doesn't do that.

"RAGW!" Koan roared, getting close to her.

"I AM NOT CUTE, YOU OVER GROWN TURKEY!" Kara screamed at the Nemetrix-wielder.

"Wait, you can understand him?" Linne asked, surprised by the female puffball's intelligence.

"No. He just loves to annoy me." Kara replied, her blue eyes twitching with annoyance.

"You're right, Mistress Kara, he did, in fact, called you cute." Zwei said to his Mistress Puffball.

"A talking dog with a British accent? Okay, that's the weirdest thing I've ever seen." Yosuke commented.

"That's the weirdest? Not going inside a TV to fight people's inner selves. Not a watch that can turn someone into over 1,000,000 aliens along with their apparent predators, but a Dog with a British accent is the weirdest thing?" Kanji asked his Persona User teammate.

"Everyone, quiet down. We're here." Infernus stated, landing in front of a extremely large altar gate in the shape of a tower.

* * *

 **The Phantom Field - Forbidden Gate -Altar- (Es's Stage in BlazBlue)**

Quickly getting off Ben's and Koan's back, everyone began to look around for anything that might help them get home while Ben and Koan relaxed from carrying people and from doing all the flying.

Looking around for any signs of life, the group saw no one or anything, but they could all feel something in the air.

It was as if a Storm was getting ready to brew and Hell was about to open its gate.

"The atmosphere here feels different somehow... The goal must be ahead." Ragna said to the group.

"If that's the case, then we should all be on guard." Biowolf added with everyone agreeing with him.

"...You all have arrived." a mysterious voice said, putting everyone on guard.

The voice came from a short girl with blue eyes, and blonde hair with an antenna like Lala.

She wears a button up shirt with a buttoned up collar, and two button square barrel cuffs, accompanied by a red tie. She wears an indigo, layered, underskirt, and over it, is a a black dress with various golden buttons, and blue locks with see through leggings that are a solid black at the toe, blue boots are worn over them with the soles being yellow, blue, and gray. She wears a metal tip at the very end of her long braided hair.

Her weapon of choice is the Legacy Weapon: Signati Gladio Crystalis: Murakumo, an incredibly large katana-like sword that is more than five feet long as It is incredibly sharp.

This is Es Mitsurugi, the Guardian of the Azure Gate.

"Wait... Es!? Ragna asked, shocked to see the Azure's Guardian here in this strange world.

"I have been waiting for all of you." Es replied with her usual professional tone.

"For us!? Don't tell us you're after these things too..." Ragna asked as he and the other selected Keystone holders pulled out their respective Keystones.

"Correct. The Keystones are the heart of this world... The "Phantom Field." I have been tasked with collecting them." Es explained to the group.

"Phantom Field? You... What do you know about this place?" Ragna asked, speaking for everyone in the group.

"This place...is an ephemeral world. A momentary dream, born from a consciousness wishing for a world of its own. And the lynchpins of that dream are the crystals...one of which you 6 hold." Es explained, referring to the 6 chosen Keystone Holders from the 6 different worlds.

"So this..." Ragna began before Es finished it for him.

"The crystals can connect worlds." Es finished as she continued to explain to the group.

Each chose an individual world and brought their respective players here... However... This is where the dream ends. Ragna the Bloodedge, Yu Narukami, Hyde Kido, Ruby Rose, Ben Tennyson, and Rex Salazar, please hand over your Keystones." Es finished explaining, wanting to fulfill her mission as she was hired by Rachel Alucard.

"It's over Es. You no longer have to fulfill your contract, but you'll still be paid for your services." Rachel said walking over to the Azure's Guardian.

"What are you talking about, Rabbit?" Ragna asked, speaking for the group.

"I'd hired Es to gather all of the Keystones so I may see if there is a way to see if there is a way to get us all home." Rachel explained.

"I am unable to follow your orders. All contracts must be completed." Es replied, raising her weapon.

"There is no need to fight. We can all get home if we work together." Yu said, trying to reason with the Azure's Guardian.

"If we combined all of our efforts, we can all go home instead of just one of us." Hyde added in agreement.

"I must for fill my contract regardless." Es replied, ignoring their reasons as she closed her eyes before opening them again with a serious and yet professional look.

"...Enough talk. It is time to complete my mission." Es added, ready to take the Keystones from their holders.

" You wanna fight huh? Well, too bad 'cause that's not going to happen. In this world, a one-on-one won't cut it. You're completely out numbered for one thing and second it has to be a Tag Battle." Ragna pointed out as he and the other Keystone holders put their Keystones back in their pockets with everyone agreeing with him as technically the tournament is still happening in the Phantom Field with its rules still in effect.

"...Do not worry." Es closing her eyes for second before she made a Shadow or Seithr Clone or Second Ragna appear.

"What the hell is that?" Ragna asked, forgetting about watching his Profanity around Kirby as his double looked similar to what the "Voice Lady" or the System created when she summoned him.

"There's one. Now, all you have to do is pick someone from your group as your Tag Battle Partner so we can meet the conditions." Es stated, ready to fight with Seithr Clone of Ragna.

"Come on, this is just bizarre...!" Ragna shouted in annoyance.

"One shadow is enough." a voice said from the fog.

"Hm!?" Es wondered, turning her head along with the others to the source of the voice.

The person in question was the Real Jin Kisaragi along with a new girl.

The girl is a fair-skinned woman of average size with blue eyes and back length, red hair. Her fringe is neatly parted to the left, and the side part of her hair that falls in front of her shoulders has silver, spherical hair ornaments.

She wears a outfit that would make her look like a militaristic version of Pyrrha Nikos as she wears a beige shirt with a black collar, beige pants with a black waistband, grey gloves, and black boots with a cross emblem embedded on the front. Over this is a beige cloak along with a mini-apron dress with a flower design on the waist area. It has a yellow lining, and the kneecap sections ends in the shape of three yellow flower petals. As she wields the Sealed Weapon Izayoi, she wears a winged hat, which matches the color of the rest of her uniform, and has a blue eye at the center.

This is Tsubaki Yayoi, A friend of Noel and Makoto as well as having a hug crush on Jin due to being his childhood friend, but hates his brother Ragna, but she sometimes fantasize about having an awkward in law relationship with him after she marries Jin.

"If you have the resolve to use that blade... Then mine will be there to meet it." Jin said to Es.

"Jin!?" Ragna asked, surprised to see his younger brother here in the Phantom Field alongside his childhood friend Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki!" Noel and Makoto shouted, seeing their close friend.

"Hi girls...! WHAT ARE THOSE CUTE PINK THINGS?!" Tsubaki exclaimed, overloading with the cuteness of Kirby and Kara.

"I AM NOT CUTE!" Kara screamed, once again aggravated by those who call her cute.

"Are they perhaps the inhabitants of this world?" Es asked with a noticeable crack in her usual emotionless and professional voice and tone.

 _'What's happening to me...? Why do I feel the urge to hug the smaller one...?'_ Es thought, looking at Kirby.

"I'm Kirby. That's Kara. She doesn't like being called cute for some reason." Kirby greeted as Kara was being held by Ruby once again.

"Oh you're just so cute! I want to hug you until I die!" Noel squealed with the other girls agreeing.

"NO! YOU CANT HAVE MY BABY! HE'S MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!" Yang screamed, throwing a fit with her Magic flaring up and Lilac Eyes now Red with delusions of Rage and Jealousy once again.

"I thought she was seeing a counselor for this kind of stuff." Kevin said, looking at Ruby.

"Lala said they wouldn't quit after the first session. Instead, they quit after the third." Ruby explained, sighing and hoping that she, Ben, Rex, and her family can find another Counselor that won't quit after the third sessions and more.

"That's actually impressive, and kind of scary at the same time." Yosuke commented.

"I know women are trying to steal my babies, I know it!" Yang cried, trying to prove that women are trying to "steal" her adopted alien puffball baby.

"Name one person." Gwen stated.

"Draco Branwen." Yang lied, "deadpanning" due to her acting skills.

"Okay, that is a bad example." Rex added, wondering what kind of obsession Draco has with his nephew.

"Either way, there is no need to fight. If we all get to the end with our Keystones. We might all be able to get home." Ragna said to the group.

"Do you really believe that?" Jin asked.

"Only one way to find out." Yu replied, speaking for everyone.

"Then get out your Keystones and let's do this." Ben said to his fellow Keystone holders.

Before anyone could take two steps they were blocked by Es's large katana-like sword pointing at Ben's face.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ben asked, not liking how Es is threatening him with her weapon.

"I must complete my contract through any means necessary." Es replied with a serious tone in her emotionless voice.

"Please don't fight anyone! Daddy is trying to get everyone home!" Kirby begged, once again using his Power over Women as he didn't want Es to fight his adopted father and the rest of these strangers they met.

"Very well. I shall not fight anyone." Es replied, causing everyone who knows her to gasp in shock.

 _'Es is refusing to follow a contract? What power does this kid have?'_ they all thought, unaware that Kirby has Power over Females no matter what race or species.

"Before we do anything else, I think we should know more about this place." Charmcaster said, getting everyone back on track.

"Rabbit. Start talking." Ragna demanded, knowing that Rachel knows everything about the Keystones.

"I hired Es to gather the Keystones as they are the only way to get home." Rachel explained, telling the truth.

"Knowing you, it's probably some method only you can use." Jin said.

"That's right- What's going on?" Rachel asked, seeing all of the Keystones were glowing bright enough to show through their pockets.

Before they could say anything else, all the Keystones began to shake and glow with power, surprising everyone.

"Whoa, what!? Why's it lit up like that!?" Ragna demanded, speaking for him and the group as he and the other Keystone holder saw that their Keystones were all glowing bright with power.

"...I sense a lot of power similar to the Azure within the crystals..." Es replied, making everyone from her world nervous.

"The Azure?" Linne asked, confused of what Es was talking about.

"The compressed energy is expanding, trying to free itself from the crystal... And as it grows, it's becoming unstable." Es explained, much to the group's worry.

"Unstable?" Ben asked, now worried along with the others.

"Get rid of them before they blow!" Bobo screamed as the world began to shake.

"Earthquake? I thought this was supposed to be it's own space." Koan said to Es.

"The world itself is shaking." Es explained.

"Should I destroy all the Keystones with the B.F.S.?" Rex asked the group.

"Yes! Wait. No! We don't know what will happen if they are destroyed." Hyde replied, not wanting to take that chance.

"It's too late! EVERYONE DOWN!" Ben shouted, trying to throw his Keystone away along with the others.

However, it was too late as there was a bright flash, blinding everyone as they were teleported to a desolated wasteland along with Chie, Yukiko, and Draco.

This wasteland was actually the same place that Ragna and Noel were when they were both summoned by the System.

* * *

 **The Phantom Field - Final Stage (System No. XX stage in BBTAG)**

"Whoa! Where are we now?" Chie asked as she, Yukiko, and Draco took a look at their surroundings as they now ran over to the group.

"Better question, where is the Keystone?" Ragna asked, not feeling it in his pocket.

"Mine's gone too." Ruby announced, checking her skirt pocket.

"Same here." Hyde added, already looked at his pockets.

"All of ours are gone." Rex said with Yu and Ben nodding in agreement.

 **"Welcome to the final stage...Everyone!"** the A.I. said to the contestants.

"You Bitch! Where are we?" Jin demanded, not knowing his words were going to come back to haunt him as he started to use Vulgar Language like his older brother.

"This feels like the Climax..." Hyde said, having Insulator ready.

 **"The Keystones I gave you have serve their purpose."** the A.I. explained, causing everyone to be on their guard as she continued.

 **"Now the Final sequence shall now commence."** the A.I. added, ready to execute Phase 3.

"What the... What's happening!?" Yu demanded as a large Flash appeared, revealing the newest horror of this world.

In front of them was a object that looked like a Cross between a satellite in a spaceship with all of the 6 Keystones sticking larger than ever before as they were all floating around it.

But in reality, it's a device that consisted of a giant Rainbow colored floating diamond wielding two giant levitating swords as other smaller rainbow diamonds, which also float around it, and it has silver, metal plating with black engravings protecting its main diamond-shaped body. One of the engravings reads "No. XX."

This is the Cross-Dimensional Observation System No. XX, or the System for short, and AKA the Moderator and Host of the Keystone Scramble Tag Battle Tournament.

"Is that...?" Ben asked, his eyes widening as he took the words right out of Ragna's mouth as he and everyone else were staring at System No. XX along with the 6 Keystones.

"That's the Keystones' True Form..." Rex said, stealing the words from the leader of the Investigation Team as he was also looking at it.

"Geez, get a load of this..." Hyde added, also looking at the System along with the Keystones in worry.

"So is this...the last boss or something?" Ruby asked with a worried look.

"If it is, then all we have to do is destroy it, and hopefully it'll get us home." Koan replied, hoping that it would work.

"Ugh... It doesn't matter; we were too late!" Rachel stated to the group.

"Rabbit! Now you say something... You've been telling us everything, so start talking! What is that thing!?" Ragna demanded, speaking for everyone.

"...Very well. That "thing" is a device built for observation across dimensional boundaries. It can reach through dimensional boundaries to extract subjects from different worlds and analyze their information... Then, having established links with said subjects, it advances to their world...and begins to invade." Rachel explained, coming clean as she told the entire truth.

"Invade...!?" Ben asked, glaring at Rachel.

"The System has already reached its final phase, and is about to open the final door..." Rachel explained as she trailed off.

"That does not sound good." Biowulf commented with the others agreeing with him.

"How do we stop it?" Tsubaki asked the Vampire.

"Can we even stop it?" Makoto added.

"There is always a way to stop something." Ben replied, knowing that there is always a way to stop something especially if it's an invasion of the Multiverse.

"All we can do is destroy it... But as for what happens after that... God only knows whether we'll escape this world alive or not." Rachel said, continuing as if no one interrupted her.

"Are you serious...?" Kara asked, freaking out.

"No, He is someone else entirely." Kevin added, trying to lighten up the mood with his mask of humor, concealing his fears like Spider-Man.

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (BlazBlue Version)**

"Hey! Don't freak out on us now! And, this isn't the time to make jokes!" Hyde stated.

"We had no clue how to solve this up until now. You should be happy that we're getting somewhere." Linne said.

"I didn't completely follow what she was saying, but it seems like all of our worlds are now in danger." Yu said.

"Yeah... All we can do is fight!" Yosuke added in agreement.

"Now I know what we need to do." Yang said, trying to get up with her injured leg.

"Not you, Ms. Xiao Long, you're too injured." Winter said sternly, knowing that her sister's teammate is in no condition to fight.

"Yeah! If we beat this thing up, it's happy ending for everybody! ...Right?" Ruby asked the group.

"Let's get started shall we." Rex added in agreement.

"Gwen, Charmcaster, put up a shield just in case. If we fall, you'll be the only ones left to stop it." Ben ordered, getting a nod from the two Mana and Magic users.

"I want to help, Daddy!" Kirby shouted, wanting to help out and destroy the System with his adopted father and the others.

"Not this time, Kirby! But just to be safe, take this." Ben replied, snapping his fingers as he summoned his Cane Gun Sword since Galaxia is on Remnant in Ruby and Yang's Home on Patch.

"Kara, I need your help!" Kirby shouted, causing his cousin to run over to him as she gave him a smile.

"Don't worry, Clark, I got your back." Kara replied, pulling out Sparta.

"Koan. You have all the Predator forms of my aliens... If I die, keep my family safe." Ben said to the Nemetrix-wielder.

"Will do, Tennyson." Koan replied seriously.

"Let's do this, Ragna! Hyde said to the Grim Reaper.

"...Yeah, you're right. There's no worrying over what comes next! All we gotta do is crush you! We'll never let you take advantage of us again!" Ragna shouted, ready to fight as he, decided to partner up with another fellow Scythe wielder, Ruby Rose.

"You up for this?" Ragna asked the Red Rose Reaper of Team RWBY, causing her to smile with determination.

"Of course I am! A Huntress has to be ready for anything!" Ruby replied, remembering the words what her Mother told her.

"Just don't let your guard down, Ruby!" Ragna added, ready to fight alongside her, with Ben, Rex, Yu, Hyde, Kirby, and Kara joining the party while the others stayed behind Gwen and Charmcaster's Mana Shield.

"Yeah! We'll take her down together!" Ruby replied, smiling as she and the others who volunteered to fight the System are ready.

"Ben, Rex, you guys ready?" Ruby asked her boyfriend and big brother figure.

"Yep!" Rex replied, pulling down his Orange Goggles over his eyes and building the B.F.S.

"You bet! Same as always, put the hurt on the bad guy! ...Or bad girl." Ben added, using the Master Control to transform into Diamondhead.

"Narukami, Hyde, are you guys ready too?" Diamondhead, asked the Leader of the Investigation Team and the In-Birth wielder of the Insulator.

"We're ready!" Hyde replied, with bright red lines of EXS flowing through the Insulator's blade as always.

"Same here!" Yu added, holding up his Katana and summoning his Fool Arcana Tarot Card, ready to summon Izanagi.

"Alright, Let's do this!" Ragna roared.

 **BGM Ends**

* * *

 **BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle: Episode: RWBY: Heroes United - Final Boss: Cross-Dimensional Observation System No. XX**

 **BGM Start - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY ver.)**

 **CAN'T ESCAPE FROM CROSSING FATE!**

 **FIGHT!**

"Ruby, Ragna, take the lead!" Diamondhead shouted, quickly using his Crystalkinesis to temporarily immobilized the System with his Crystals, giving Ragna and Ruby enough time to land the first and second attacks.

"Don't you move!" Ruby shouted, quickly using Crescent Rose in its Scythe form, using its Sniper Rifle to fire Dust Bullets at the System, landing the first attack on the System.

But before the System try to break free from Diamondhead's Shards, Ragna quickly managed to stop that by using another one of his signature moves with the Azure Grimoire called "Dead Spike" where he can summon the jaws of the Black Beast to bite his opponents while also using his Soul Eater Drive.

"Oh no you don't! Dead Spike!" Ragna shouted quickly using "Dead Spike" by channeling his Azure Grimoire through Blood-Scythe's sword swing to summon the jaws of the Black Bleast, biting the System and landing the second hit, temporarily immobilizing the sentient device once again as Ruby took a stepped back as she, Ben, and Rex know that Ragna was about to activate his Azure Grimoire along with the Idea Engine to further boost his power.

"Restriction 666 released! Dimensional Interference Field deployed! Idea Engine linked! BlazBlue, activate!" Ragna commanded, raising both his arms as the Seithr regulator on his Right glove opened up as Seithr flowed around it while the Blue Glyph beneath his feet appeared with the BlazBlue crest as his Left glove glowed White as he activated the Idea Engine to boost his power.

Now fully powered up with his Azure Grimoire and Idea Engine, Ragna charged at the temporarily immobilized System with Blood-Scythe in its Sword form, using very powerful Sword Strikes and Slashes in his powered up state.

"Carnage Scissors! I'll devour you!" Ragna roared, performing a very fast, and dashing reverse-grip sword slam, slashing the ground with his Blood-Scythe in a reverse-grip, as he sent a crushing wave of Seithr along the ground towards the System, causing critical damage to the device.

Ruby followed soon as she slashed at the System with Crescent Rose along with Ragna who transformed Blood-Scythe into its Scythe form as they both began using their skills and techniques of their Scythes, causing massive amounts of damage to the System as she temporarily laid down.

"Petal Dance!" Ruby shouted, spinning around her Cresent Rose while blasting along with it followed by a powerful final strike from her High Caliber Sniper Scythe at the System.

"Narukami! Hyde! It's your turn!" Ruby shouted, causing the leader of the Investigation Team and the In-Birth wielder of the Insulator to nod and dash forward as she and Ragna tagged out.

"Got it! Let's go, Hyde! Izanagi!" Yu shouted, quickly breaking his Arcana Tarot Card as he summoned his Persona.

"Right behind you, Narukami!" Hyde replied, running alongside with him as he was ready to use the Insulator.

The two quickly dodged the incoming projectiles and killing the doppelgängers of the 6 Keystone holders that the System created with the the 6 energy and data collected Keystones.

They then slashed their Katanas at the System as Yu prepared to charge his special attack with his Persona of the Fool Arcana.

"Strike through! Ziodyne!" Yu shouted, summoning his Persona Izanagi and firing a large stream blast of Electricity with at the System, causing it to be shocked as it starts screaming in pain due to the large amount of electricity.

"Dark Orbiter!" Hyde shouted as he then used his Insulator to slash inward via a reverse grip to fire a spiraling ring of dark energy, landing a direct hit on the System as he then followed up with some slashes from Insulator at the damaged System as he unleashed one of his special moves with his Indulgence Weapon.

"Cut through the end of time... Gyre Vortex!" Hyde shouted, charging his Insulator as he stabbed it into the ground, creating a vortex of dark swirling energy around him, causing once again major damage to the System.

"Ben! Rex! It's your turn next!" Yu shouted, quickly tagging out along with Hyde as the Human Shapeshifter and Human EVO dashed forward ready to fight together as Diamondhead changed into Upgrade, forming the Upgrade Suit on Rex and fusing with his Nanites and Omega-1 Nanite once again.

"Rex, build something!" Upgrade shouted, causing Rex to nod his head as he built the Hyper Jet as he and Upgrade charged towards the System, dodging its projectiles and swings from its two giant levitating swords as Upgrade Rex fired his Hyper Jet's Rockets from its Turbines as well as building and firing his Power Fists as their projectile missles at the System.

"Take this! Hyper Jet Barrage! Power Fists Strike!" Upgrade Rex shouted, landing a direct hit as the Hyper Jet's Rockets and Power Fists's Missiles exploded on impact, knocking the System back and damaging it.

"Can you take this! Blast Launcher, Fire!" Upgrade Rex added as he then landed on the ground and built the Slam Cannon which instantly upgraded into the Blast Launcher as he produced and fired 5-6 Heat-Seeking Missiles at the System, overwhelming it with the combined might of his Nanites, Omega-1 Nanite, and Upgrade's internal Alien Nanotechnology.

"Now, it's go time! Swift Rocket, engaged! Come forth...Alien Excalibur! Have at thee!" Upgrade Rex shouted as he then built the upgraded version of the Rex Ride called the Swift Rocket as he traveled towards the weakened System as he quickly built the Alien Excalibur and started swinging, cutting, and slashing the damaged System, causing it to feel pain from the combined might of the two Heroes United.

"Kirby! Kara!" Upgrade shouted, quickly getting his son and nieces's attention.

"Finish the job!" Rex added, as he and Upgrade separated quickly as he changed back, both tagging out and letting their adopted Nintendon Children to seal the deal.

Jumping into the air and raising their Swords, Kirby and Kara each fired their most single, Largest, and most powerful Sword Beam ever made as it left the System with only one swipe away from being destroyed as it was critically damaged and impressing the group specifically the Sword Wielders except Ben, Rex, Ruby, Yang, Gwen, Six, Bobo, and Kevin.

 **BGM Ends**

* * *

 **"Gaaaaaah...! How can this be...!? Why was I destroyed by two pink puffballs...!?"** The System cried, demanding to know as Ragna, Yu, Hyde, Ruby, Ben, Rex, Kirby, and Kara walked up to the critically damaged and weakened System as they glared at the device that used them for the Keystones or Multiverse Invasion as they pointed their respective and signature weapons at them.

"You've lost. Ragna stated.

"Plain and Simple." Ben said.

"And we're just getting started. There's no way you can take all of us on." Hyde added, in agreement.

"You got greedy. You chose to do devour people who don't go down so easily." Yu said.

"Surrender now... And if you're a really good girl, maybe I'll play with you again next time!" Ruby added, pointing Crescent Rose at the System.

"No matter what you do, We'll always stop you." Rex said, pointing the B.F.S at the System as he was standing next to his girlfriend.

"Evil never wins! YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Kirby screamed, glaring at the System with a Serious and yet Cute glare at the "Monster" that caused him to separate him from his family while pointing Ben's Cane at the machine.

"You tried to cheat us! Manipulate us into your evil schemes! You're just a bunch of "Magic" Keystones and possibly with Circuits and Sensors! You have no Heart!" Kara finished, also glaring at the System for summoning her, her new adopted family, and these strangers they met from the five other worlds.

"This is the end!" Ragna shouted, raising Blood-Scythe to finish the job before it was covered by a Large Mana Bubble.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ragna asked, looking at Ben as he stopped him from landing the final blow at the System.

"We don't know what will happen if we destroy it. It could teleport us all back home, leave us stranded here, or it could even teleport us into the vacuum of space as revenge. We need to think about this!" Ben explained, causing some of the others to agree with him.

"He does have a point. But we also need to get Manny to a doctor since he still hasn't woke up yet." Helen added in agreement, seeing that her friend is still not waking up.

"If we're teleported into the vacuum of space, I'll be useless. The only one who could possibly breathe in space is Ben and maybe Koan." Alan stated as he held his Leg in pain.

"I know me and Clark could survive since we don't need oxygen." Kara explained with Kirby agreeing with her.

"What do you suggest we do?" Kevin asked his Best Friend.

"If Gwen and Charmcaster can create a large shield that would hold oxygen, it'll allowed the rest of you to breathe while I would change into something that I can breathe in space and fly us to civilization if necessary." Ben explained.

"There is also a chance that it would leave the rest of us here or all of us trapped in one universe instead of sending us all home." Penny added as she already calculated the possibilities if they permanently destroy the System.

"So our options are either destroy it and hope it sends us home, or get behind the shield and only go to one universe." Orie said, knowing that they have two choices which one of them is also a one-way trip.

"As much as I want to go home, I don't want the possibility of being transported into space above my world." Chie added, not wanting that happened to her and her friends.

"We need to decide fast." Koan stated, pointing to the System as it was repairing itself.

"I say we go with his idea." Makoto said, deciding to go with Ben's idea.

"Agreed." Noel and Tsubaki replied simultaneously.

"Everyone who's going with our plan, get behind us now! We're creating the force Field." Gwen ordered as she and Charmcaster prepared their Magic.

Not wanting the possibility of being sent into space, everyone except for Ben got behind Gwen and Charmcaster as they created a large force field with their Mana and Magic.

Knowing that everyone is safe, Ben changed into the Ultimate Form of his second most powerful alien: Ultimate Way Big.

Ultimate Way Big is almost identical to Way Big except much much bigger. The white parts of his body except for his chest and forearms are changed to blue, and he has two curved horns on the left and right sides of his head, similar to Alien X and Ditto.

Raising his arms into an X formation, Ultimate Way Big fired his stronger cosmic beam attack upon the System that has brought them all here, completely vaporizing it before picking up the Mana bubble.

"Wow. You all look like hamsters in a ball." Ultimate Way Big said, scaring most of the group except for Gwen and Kevin.

"When you said Ultimate Way Big was bigger, I didn't think it would be this much bigger!" Ruby shouted, staring at the Ultimate To'kustar.

"How much stronger are you?" Winter asked, trying to figure how powerful Ben is with his Ultimate Form of the Alien he used to put an X on Remnant's shattered moon.

"If I tried to put an X on the moon with this form, the you would have no moon." Ultimate Way Big explained, scaring Winter for life.

"Just remember your promise to not tell the general." Rex added, reminding the Atlesian Specialist about their deal.

"Don't worry. There's no way I'm going to tell him about your true origins or how much stronger this Ultimate Form is." Winter replied, assuring them that she won't as she wanted to receive more hugs from Kirby and attend his 201 Birthday party.

"Now that we got a moment to relax, I got to what was that last attack Kirby and Kara did on the System?" Hyde asked, with the other Sword Wielders except Yang, Ben, Rex, and Ruby agreeing with him.

"Whatever it was, I want to learn it." Ragna added, hoping that he could use it against his enemies.

"That was the Sword Beam. Our great-grandfather had created it and it has been in our family for generations." Kara explained.

"Can we learn it?" Jin asked, knowing that this will be a useful technique for destroying the Moon and for the NOL.

"Maybe. But you have to earn the right since it is a family technique." Kara said to the Hero of Ikaruga.

"But Kirby taught Uncle Qrow." Yang said to her niece.

"What did he do to earn it?" Kara asked, narrowing her eyes at her Mom, Dad, Aunt, and Uncle.

"He bribed Kirby with Oranges." Ben answered, causing his niece to face palm.

"Clark, I love you, but no more accepting Oranges as Bribes! We can't let the Sword Beam fall into the wrong hands." Kara reminded her younger cousin.

"Ok, Kara, I won't." Kirby promised, much to the others' displeasure as they wanted to learn it.

But before anyone could say anything else, the ground began to shake with the largest Earthquake anyone has ever felt.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked, feeling the tremors again.

"Well, now that the thread holding this world together has been destroyed, the Phantom Field has begun to collapse." Rachel explained.

"That...doesn't sound good!" Skalamander said, taking the words right out of Hyde's mouth.

"Lets hope that we all get sent home." Circe added, hoping that it does.

"Helen, If you do get home, tell my parents that I'm OK. Also, tell them I don't know when I'll be home, but I'll come home soon." Ultimate Way Big said to his friend.

"And, don't tell them about me and Ben yet or our kids, that's something we should tell them." Yang added.

"Got it." Helen replied to her crush and his girlfriend.

"Rest Assured...the energy accumulated in the Keystones has already been depleted. If we leave things be, we will be able to go back to original worlds… I hope." Rachel added.

"Wait a minute! What about the people who aren't gathered here?" Yukiko pointed out.

"Right! We're not the only ones in this world." Yosuke added in agreement along with the others.

"Don't worry, they should be sent back as well." Es said, assuring the group's worries.

"That's right. Everything will return to how it should be. Now the worlds shall be released..." Rachel added.

"Let's hope your right." Ultimate Way Big replied as a Huge flash of light appeared, sending them back.

* * *

 **RWBY Universe**

 **Beacon Tower, Headmaster's Office.**

 **Beacon Academy**

Inside the Headmaster's Office, the entire Beacon staff plus James were trying to figure out what happened and what to do next.

"We have completed a list of everyone who has disappeared on campus. All of Team 10 along with Miss Rose, Miss Xiao Long, and the Aliens are missing as well. I recently got a call where my specialist had also Disappeared as well. As much as I don't like Tennyson, if something could just make him disappear with no explanation, then we need to be prepared for anything." James explained to the group.

"So far no other Students have gone missing, but we have them all in the Assembly Hall just in case." Logan reported.

"What about the Kids?" Ozpin asked.

"Their Grandfather is with them trying to help calm them down." Glynda replied, knowing that Taiyang is trying to calm down Kitty and Rogue as they started crying of their parents whereabouts.

"But the question remains: What could have taken all of the students and possibly others?" Port asked his allies.

"Something powerful no doubt." Peach suggested.

"But why would this person just take them?" Oobleck asked curiously.

"The real question is: Whether or not, this is an attack from N.M.E. or something far worse." James replied with his own theories.

Before anymore ideas could be thrown around, there was a flash of light and a very loud Crash as the sounds of a building was destroyed showing that something happened.

"Let's hope that's Tennyson destroyed something expensive." Logan stated.

"Let's go find out." Ozpin said with the others agreeing with him.

Quickly piling into the elevator the staff of Beacon plus James quickly ran towards the source of the crash to see that the crowd has gather around Ultimate Way Big who was looking around for something or someone.

"Good, you're here. Have you seen the twins?" Ultimate Way Big asked the Beacon Staff and James.

"They're with Mr. Xiao Long inside your Dorm Room. Now, can you change into something less intimidating?" the Goodwitch of the North asked her Student-Teacher Assistant.

"As soon as everyone besides the rest of Team RWBY leave, and can we talk in the head office? We got something to talk about." Ultimate Way Big said as he changed into his devolved form.

"Very well. Students, go to your dorms except for the mention teams. Peter, Oobleck, Six, if you're up there, and Peach, make sure that they go to their rooms and stay there." Ozpin ordered, feeling a headache coming along.

"Oh, and Coco, Velvet, take the Kids." Ben ordered as Gwen created a slide for Kirby and Kara, letting them land in the Rabbit Faunus and Fashionista's Arms.

"Sure thing, Ben." Velvet replied as she and Coco took Kirby and Kara with them so they can watch them.

* * *

 **Back in the Headmaster's Office.**

Back in the Headmaster's Office, the members of Ozpin's Group along with the three teams were waiting for Ben to change back and start explaining what's going on.

"Alright, Everyone Out." Way Big said, putting the Mana ball through the large window before changing into Jetray so he can fly in himself.

"What is going on, Tennyson?" James asked, completely getting ignored.

"What the heck, Rabbit! You said that we would all be able to go home!" Ragna shouted at the Vampire.

"It seems that my theory was correct." Penny said as she was in her normal outfit as Ship transformed back into his German Shepherd form before the general could see him.

"So we're stuck in this universe with no way home." Biowolf growled in anger.

"This is all your fault!" Skalamander shouted, pointing his larger left club-like arm at Ben.

"Yes, it is. A mistake that I will pay. Until we can find a way to get everyone home, I'll pay for everything that you'll need while living in this universe." Ben replied to the group.

"This Universe? Schnee, what's going on and why are is there a Second version of Tennyson's Four armed form as well as a female version of him?" James asked his Specialist.

"Classified." Winter answered on the edge of a Court-Martial.

"What did you say? Because I could've sworn you said it was classified." James demanded.

"I mean what I said, sir. It's classified. What I can tell you is that we were taken into a simulation that would've invaded our world along with five other worlds where we would've had no hope of survival if it wasn't for these Six and the Aliens." Winter explained to her Boss.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. If you tell me what happened right now, he will not get a court-martial." James stated.

"She said she can't tell you, Jimmy. So shut up and forget It before I put you back in Boot Camp." Logan warned, causing the General to shiver at the mention of his Boot Camp.

"Fine. But the Council will find out about this." James added.

"Not if you don't say anything, Jimmy." Logan retorted.

"Back to the topic on hand, what are we going to do? We're stuck in this universe with no way home." Chie asked, speaking for the group.

"We may never see our loved ones ever again." Yukiko added in agreement.

"If we go missing for too long, our military will label us as MIA." Tsubaki explained, catching the Atlesian General's interest.

"Does this world even have magic?" Charmcaster asked the people of Remnant.

"Yes. Why?" Gwen asked, wondering what her rival is up to.

"I may be able to get some of us home, but I need certain Materials. One of the biggest resources I need is a large source of Magic." Charmcaster explained.

"Wait a minute! How do you know about Magic and is it really OK to talk about it with the rest of these students here?" James asked Gwen's Rival.

"We told them everything after I had to bring Summer Rose back from the Dead." Ben explained, causing James's eyes to widen in shock.

"Wait. You can bring someone back from the dead?" James asked, slowly reaching for his gun.

"Don't even think about reaching for it, James. Remember what Amber said she would do if you've threatened her boys?" Glynda reminded the Atlesian General.

"Before we do anything else we should move on to introductions." Ozpin said to the newcomers.

"Helen Wheels. The guy passed out is Manny Armstrong." Helen greeted while pointing towards the Tetramand.

"Noel Vermillion."

"Ragna the Bloodedge."

"Rachel Alucard."

"Jin Kisaragi."

"Tsubaki Yayoi."

"Makoto Nanaya."

"Es Mitsurugi."

"Waldstein."

"Linne."

"Hyde Kido."

"Orie Ballardiae."

"Chie Satonaka."

"Yukiko Amagi."

"Yosuke Hanamura."

"Kanji Tastsumi."

"Yu Narukami."

"Naoto Shirogane."

"Alan Albright."

"Hope. But call me Charmcaster." Charmcaster ordered, not wanting people to call her by her real name.

"Koan Seinaruyami."

"Circe."

"Biowulf."

"Skalamander."

"Bobo Haha."

"Ilia Amitola."

"Blake Belladonna."

"Weiss Schnee."

"Winter Schnee."

"Draco Branwen."

"Branwen?" James asked, pulling out his gun until it was destroyed by Ben, just to piss off the General some more.

"Good. Now that introductions are out of the way. We need to figure out what is going to happen to the rest of you from here." Ozpin stated, continuing as if Ben never destroyed the general's gun again.

"As of this moment, I will be taking them into the Custody of the Military." James added until Logan unsheathed his claws, causing the newcomers to stare at them in awe or in fear.

"Oh no you're not. I don't have to read your mind to know that you'll use them to take any and possibly all technology they may have." Logan stated, intervening just in time.

"Logan, I know we've had our differences, but think about Remnant." James replied, trying to reason with the Silver-Eyed Warrior.

"Think about me throwing you out the window instead." Ben said, wishing he could send him to the Moon with 10 seconds of Oxygen.

"Tennyson, General enough! Now is not the time for your petty arguments. We need to figure out how to get everyone home, and if anyone else came here as well." Winter said, getting everyone back on track.

"Hopefully, that Morningstar guy won't be sent here as well." Yukiko said, hoping that Michael is not here in this universe.

"Wait. That Fool was there?" Charmcaster asked, wishing that she could've seen that two timing name forgetting bastard.

"He drained my Energy until she ordered him to give it back." Yukiko explained, pointing towards Draco.

"Thank you for saving my Friend." Chie said to the Bandit Heiress.

"My reasons are my own. I won't do it a second time, unless there's something worth my time." Draco replied with her usual cold tone.

"You sound like Raven before I changed her." Ben said, raising a suspicious eyebrow at the Bandit Heiress.

"Good. My mother was much stronger during those times." Draco explained, causing Yang to "scowl" at the mention of Raven.

"You never even met her during those times." Yang pointed out, "glaring" at the Bandit Heiress with her Lilac Eyes now Red.

"True. But I have done research on My Mother's Tribe. But since mother has met Kirby, things have gone differently. Not that it's my place to question the Will of my mother." Draco explained, sounding like a Certain Insane Scorpion Faunus of Salem's Faction.

"I think it's time that you left." Yang said, "ordering" her to leave.

"Very well, dear "Sister," until next time..." Draco replied, creating a portal back to her mother's tent through her Mark with her Semblance.

"Back to the topic on hand. In my Universe, EVOs everywhere have one of the collars on them. Providence has supposedly found and captured Breach." Biowulf explained to the group.

"If they have Breach with them, they could make her take them anywhere in the world." Rex replied, now worried for his enemy.

"But it's just rumors thankfully." Circe added, glad that it wasn't true.

"You're not really from this Universe are you?" James asked the group.

"None of us are." Kevin added, speaking for everyone.

"Then, what is the real source of your powers?" James demanded.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Ben asked, trying to keep a smile off his face.

"Yes!" James shouted in reply.

"Good." Ben replied, quickly grabbing the General by his neck, and holding him outside the open Window.

"All the answers wait at the bottom... So, are you sure you want to know now?" Ben asked, not caring that he's threatening to kill the General by a Fall from Beacon Tower out of a open window.

"BENJAMIN, STOP!" Glynda screamed, not wanting her student to kill the Atlesian General even though he pointed a Gun at Kirby which made her snapped.

"I understand that you don't like James, but if we're going to work together, then we need to try and get along." Ozpin added, trying to calm down the Human Shapeshifter.

"Fine, but I'm still not telling him anything." Ben replied, slowly bringing the General back inside.

"So, what's going to happen to us?" Alan asked, speaking for the group.

"You could join my School/Military." The Two Headmasters replied respectively.

"We'll join the school." Everyone replied who is not an EVO.

"Humans won't accept us. We need to go somewhere where we can be alone." Biowulf pointed out with Skalamander agreeing with him.

"How about you come work for our company. We need a new head of security as well as someone to help in the mines if something goes wrong. I promise that you will be treated as equals. If there are problems with people judging you for your race, talk to us we will take care of it." Rex offered to his enemies.

"It beats doing nothing all day." Skalamander replied, accepting his enemy's offer.

"It seems that we don't have much of a choice." Biowulf added in agreement.

"Great. I'll take you both there later today so we can work out the details." Ben said, glad that they could use some more security and assistance.

"I think I'll join the school. Circe said, earning a glare from Ruby.

 _'She's trying to steal Rex from me!'_ Ruby thought, feeling more possessive as usual.

"Do you have a class about working in high Society?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Not anymore due to budget cuts." Ozpin replied to the Vampire.

"We could fund it for you." Ben suggested with Rex agreeing with him.

"Very well. As soon as we get the materials needed you, Rachel Alucard, will be the Teacher of Edict and Customs." Ozpin replied, making Rachel a Teacher of a new class in his school.

"What about me? Are there any Demi-Humans in this world?" Makoto asked, wondering if there are Alternate Demi-Humans in this world.

"No. What you call a Demi-Human, we call them Faunus." Ben explained as Blake perked up at the mention of Alternate Universe Faunus.

"Sadly, we're not always treated right by everyone, but Ben and Rex have been making it easier for everyone." Blake said, wiggling her bow to prove her point.

"That reminds me. May I?" Ben asked, gesturing to his watch.

Getting the okay, Ben put Makoto's hand on the Ultimatrix, causing the Hourglass color to change from Green to Yellow.

 _ **"Uncatalogued DNA detected! Scan in progress."** _The Ultimatrix stated, scanning Makoto head to toe with a yellow ray projected from the Power Core.

 _ **"Unknown DNA Sample Acquired. Scan complete. DNA scanned and species recognized. Faunus. Subspecies identified: Squirrel Faunus** **.** **Unlocked and available on Playlist 18."**_ The Ultimatrix said before going back to Active Mode.

"I'm guessing that's the real source of your transformations." the General said but was Ignored by everyone.

"I guess your DNA is much more similar... So, it recognizes your species as a Faunus." Ben explained, scrolling through his Playlists until he found his newest "Faunus" Form.

"Here we go!" Ben exclaimed, slamming the dial as he transformed in a flash of green light, blinding everyone.

In Ben's place was a Squirrel Demi-Human standing about One Foot taller than Makoto.

He has Acorn Brown Hair with some White Stripes like Makoto going to his neck with the bangs covering his Right Green Eye.

He wore a outfit similar to Makoto, but it's not as revealing with him wearing a Green and Black Gi shirt with a Japanese Kanji for Squirrel on the back with the Ultimatrix Symbol on the front on his chest.

He has a pair of combat pants that are Green around the waist with a Black belt with green Kanji symbols holding a pair of Tonfas like Makoto's.

He also wore a pair of Boots that had some strapped on claws on the Toes that can destroy most unfortunate Grimm that get to close.

His Demi-Human traits manifested as a large Squirrel tail and Squirrel ears.

"HAMMY!" Ben shouted with a high pitch squirrel-like voice.

"WHOA! You look like you could pass as my Twin!" Makoto exclaimed with stars her eyes along with Noel, Tsubaki, as the others stared at Ben in awe and fascination.

"When I heard the rumors, I didn't believe it." James said just as amazed as well as thinking.

 _'If that watch is the source of his powers, then I need to get it and study it's technology!'_ James thought, making plans to get the Ultimatrix even if he has to remove Benjamin's left arm.

"Whoa! It's like I'm a Faunus, but not at the same time." Hammy explained, feeling the urge to eat a lot of nuts.

"What else can you do?" Ilia asked, amazed and looking forward to seeing his Chameleon Faunus transformation.

"Let's see..." Hammy mumbled, taking his Tonfas out and began twirling them around with such Precision that you would think that he has been Training for years.

"Let's try my newest Faunus form." Hammy said, changing into his new Faunus form.

In Hammy's place was a new form of Spider-Freak, the Spider Faunus.

He still wore the same outfit, but now the colors have changed to a Red and Blue outfit since he no longer needs to be in Stealth Mode at this point in time.

Flipping around the Room, Spider-Freak showed off his skills by swinging around Beacon Tower easily avoiding all the gears before changing back.

"When did you get that form?" Weiss asked curiously.

"During the Infection, I had to cure an EVO. After curing Winter, I cured someone you may know by the name of Trifa. A Spider Fannus." Ben explained, causing Chie to shiver in disgust.

"I hate bugs..." Chie groaned, not knowing that Spiders are Arachnids not Bugs.

"Then you and I probably won't be getting along anytime soon." Koan said.

"Anyway, moving on to my other Faunus Forms." Spider-Freak said, changing into Tiger Claw.

Showing off all of his Faunus Forms much to the amazement of Everyone as he easily fought nothing, but no one had any doubt that he could fight almost as well in his normal Form if he had the right training.

"You are such an amazing fighter." Ilia stated, blushing from looking at Shadow Cat as well as thinking.

 _'He looks so much like a girl in that form. And he makes me think of Blake.'_ Illia thought, wishing that she can confess her feelings to her Cat Faunus friend.

"I got Shadow Cat from Blake's DNA during the Initiation. Jumping Jack from Velvet, Spider Freak From Trifa, Monkey King from Sun, and Tiger Claw From Sienna." Ben explained.

"Wait. You got Tiger DNA from Sienna?" Blake asked, unaware that Ben scanned Sienna's DNA.

"What, did you think I got it from Kitty?" Ben asked the Cat Faunus.

"Well...yes." Blake replied with a sheepish grin.

"Anyway, let's see what my newest Faunus can do." Ben added, scrolling through his Playlists until he found the newest form as he transformed in a flash of green light again.

Standing in Ben's place was a Chameleon Faunus.

He has very tan skin, Green eyes with slitted pupils, and Green markings around his eyes. He also has pronounced cheekbones and straight waist-length black hair with some locks covering and framing his face and the back of it was in a ponytail like Ilia.

He wore an Outfit that is perfect for infiltrating a high security base with body armor that would put Solid Snake to shame.

His outfit consisted of a black jumpsuit that was tight enough to show off his six pack abs as well as showing off multiple sets of knives strap to the jumpsuit. He wore a belt that has two pistols along with plenty of Ammunition plus an extra Knife.

He had no shoes but he does possess natural pads that let him stick on flat surfaces like a Chameleon.

Over his jump suit he wore a full body trench coat that was made from the same material as a Ilia's outfit, allowing him to blend in to his surroundings without being seen.

And finally, he wore the Ultimatrix Symbol on his Belt.

"ESPIO!" The newly named Chameleon Faunus shouted, disappearing in front of everyone with his Camouflage.

"Whoa! Where did he go?" Kanji asked, looking for the Ultimatrix-wielder.

"He is right...HERE!" Ilia shouted, quickly grabbing him by his Hair.

"I should've known there was not getting passed a Chameleon's senses." Espio said, changing back to normal.

"Don't you already have a form that can blend in like a chameleon?" Weiss asked, referring to Ben's Merlinisapien form.

"You mean ChamAlien. Yes, I do, but this will make it easier to blend in even if I get caught." Ben explained before going to his Final Form that is not Faunus or Alien.

He wears armor slightly similar to the Knights. His clothing consisted of a gold/black armor chest plate, which has the Ultimatrix symbol on it. On his arms, were tattoos of Bats flying towards the Moon, and there were golden gauntlets below them. He has black hair and He wore golden/red/black pants and below them, were black boots with dark, glossy red stripes. Below his gauntlets, were glossy red gloves which were seemingly attached to the gauntlets.

He also had a Black Cap with a Red interior much like a cliché vampire with cut outs at the end, making them appear to be wings with the right amount of wind.

His weapon of choice was a dual pair of Rapiers or Sabers like Winter and Weiss's along with some throwing Knives he keeps hidden on his person.

He has a Pair of Dark Green Eyes that burned into a Person's soul that would make THE BATMAN nervous.

However, like Rachel, Ben has a pair of fangs that are great for drinking Blood or infecting people with the disease known as Vampirism.

This is the Hominus Nocturna. The beast that stalks you in the night. The shadow that never leaves. Or more well known as… THE VAMPIRE!

"COUNT VLADIMIR!" Ben shouted, before he started to cough hard.

"What's wrong with him?" Weiss asked, worried for her friend.

"I don't know." Ozpin answered, walking over do the watch wielding hero before he was pulled back by Rachel.

"Don't do anything. Right now, he's experiencing the first thirst. There's nothing we can do for him except for giving him these." Rachel explained, pulling out a bag of leaves.

"I'm not going to let Ben get high again. No matter how Funny it is, I can't let you do it." Kevin said, misunderstanding the fact that Rachel is not holding Drugs.

"Again?" Gwen asked, getting ignored.

"These are not drugs, they're Tea Leaves that will help him with the thirst. I always carry these with me just in case I need them." Rachel explained.

"I don't care what they are so long as they help them." Yang said.

Quickly conjuring up a teapot already filled with hot water with the help of Charmcaster, Rachel Carefully made the tea she needs for her fellow vampire as his coughing was getting worse.

"Drink this, Benjamin, it will help." Rachel ordered, forcing the tea down his throat.

Now that the coughing has gone down, Count Vladimir was now well enough to grab the tea pot pouring all of it's hot liquid down his throat as well as using his tongue to try and get more hoping to get rid of his thirsty throat.

"What was that?" the Count asked, still thirsty but not as bad.

"The First Thirst is always the Worst. My great-grandfather discovered these leaves to help lessen the thirst." Rachel explained.

"Is that why you always drink tea?" Ragna asked the Vampire.

"No, I just like Tea. We can just eat the leaves, but it helps when it's mixed into liquids." Rachel explained to her crush.

"Now that's out of the way, what else can you do?" Weiss asked, taking care of just staying away from Ben in his Vampire just in case if he bites her and turns her into a Vampire.

"If this form came from my DNA, then he should have all the same abilities as me. But can't he can't travel as well?" Rachel asked, wondering if Count Vladimir can time travel.

"There is only one way to find out." The Count replied, trying to use any time powers like he has with Clockwork but having no luck.

"I guess not... Try flying." Rachel said, demonstrating with her Wings.

Concentrating, Count Vladimir was able to fly into the night much like the creature he is based off.

"It seems you have all of my abilities except for traveling through time. However, that may be ability you have as of yet to unlock." Rachel said, impressed with Ben's watch and Handsome Vampire Form.

"This is amazing! Now before I get too distracted, there are a few things we need to do." Count Vladimir replied, changing back in front of the elevator preventing the General from escaping.

"You, General, will tell no one what you have seen and heard here. You will not go through Penny's memory banks. You will not court-martial Winter and if you tell anyone or fail to listen to my orders, that bomb will explode." Ben explained, changing into Ghostfreak and putting a "Bomb" inside the General's body.

"I just put one of Ghostfreak's bombs inside of you. If you tell anyone or fail to follow my orders, it will explode." Ghostfreak lied, scaring the General.

"What will stop me from telling someone that there's a bomb inside of me?" James asked, worried that it will killed him.

"It's invisible unless I run out of Aura. It'll stay that way and it can't be detected, but if you do tell someone, it will also explode." Ghostfreak warned.

"Fine. Just so you know, this is not over." James replied, leaving to the elevator.

"Ghostfreak doesn't have that ability." Logan pointed out.

"He doesn't know that." Ghostfreak replied with a smirk.

"Memory banks?" Weiss asked, looking at Winter.

"Classified." Winter replied.

"They're going to find out eventually so why not now?" Rex asked.

"Besides, if something like this happens again, what is she going to do when there is no Dust and she is low on Aura?" Ben pointed out.

"It's alright, I'll show them." Penny replied, removing some of her artificial skin on her face.

"So that's why Ben said your Aura felt different." Blake said, amazed as she could feel Penny's Aura.

"Now before anything else happens, Penny, just to be safe, can I alter your memory banks just a bit, so no one will be able to access them?" Ben asked.

"Only if you do it to the memories of the Events that has happened in the past few hours. You may, but please don't touch anything else." Penny replied.

"Alright, I won't. But first is there anything else we need to talk about?" Ben asked, getting no's from everyone.

"I'm going to have a Lot of Words with Ironwood." Ozpin mumbled.

"Forget about it for now. Now that General is gone we can try and find everyone a way home." Ben said going to get the kids to assure them that they are fine as Big Chill along with Star Light.

"MOMMY!" The twins cried, jumping into their respective mothers arms, causing Yang to shout in pain.

"After this is done, we're getting that leg look at." Logan said to Yang, leaving room for no argument.

"Who are these people?" Kitty asked, looking at the group from the 3 other universes.

"Are you a Princess?" Rouge asked Rachel innocently, much to her amusement.

"No. I'm The Queen of Vampires." Rachel explained, much to Rouge's amazement.

"Stop inflating your ego. The room can barely handle It." Ragna said.

"The chances of you being a Queen much less a princess is about as high as someone not killing everyone when they make food." Jin added, referring to Noel's "Death Cooking."

"How did you know Yang's a terrible cook?" Logan asked.

"He wasn't referring to Yang." Rex clarified as he knew Jin was referring to Noel.

"Oh come on! My cooking is not that bad. You like Mommy's cooking, right?" Yang asked, hoping to get support from her kids.

"Your cooking is gross!" Kitty exclaimed with disgust.

"It taste really bad." Kirby addded as he almost threw up along with Kitty.

"Anyway... Some of us would like to go home now." Orie added, having enough with the distractions.

"I too would like to see my home." Waldstein said in agreement.

"Just remember that there is no guarantee you'll get home at this moment." Ben explained, summoning Death with Star-Light but Got Eva instead.

"It's Monday. Remember, Ben, Death is doing Paperwork right now- NEPHILIM!" Eva shouted, seeing Koan and causing Chains to appear around all of Koan's Limbs, restraining him.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Koan shouted, bringing out his shark teeth.

"You will be silent, Nephilim!" Eva ordered, changing into her battle form as she put her hand on his head.

"So. You have no knowledge of what you truly are. You haven't truly done anything wrong, you're just insane." Eva mumbled.

"Miss Eva, what are you doing to him?" Kirby asked his Guardian Angel.

Before she could even began to think of an explanation, a Pillar of Fire rose between Koan and Eva, surprising everyone.

When the Fire died down, it revealed a woman, with large breasts and her most noticeable feature being two Large Bat-Like Wings coming out of her back. Upon her head is a white band which separates her hair red Hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead is a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top. Tied around her neck is a small white-colored strap. Meanwhile, her outfit consists of a very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono is wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that ties behind her back, and her outfit is complemented by thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes.

"Stay away from him, Angel!" the Woman shouted at Eva.

"You know the Law, Bleez. All Nephilim's must be handed over to Death for Judgement." Eva stated, pointing her spear at the newly named Bleez.

"Damn the laws! I will not let my Son go to be executed!" Bleez shouted, throwing Koan off guard.

"Son?" Koan asked, with some hope and hate in his heart.

Hope because he hasn't had a mother in his life for so many years after the Four had taken him away for those damn experiments.

Anger because she had abandoned Him for so many years without even sending a message of some kind, and she didn't even help him when he was forced to kill and barely escape with his life.

"Yes. I have waited for this day for so long. I am Bleez the Queen of the 5th Lair of Hell and you are my only son." Bleez explained, destroying the chains letting him go.

As soon the chains where removed, Bleez immediately prepared herself to be punched by her son as she deserved it for abandoning him... but it never came.

Instead he forced her into a hug as he started to cry out all the pent up emotions that he has kept inside for years.

All the anger, all the tears at the people he was forced to kill, All the Blood on his hands both innocent and Guilty alike, all of his pent up emotions just letting them all go.

But like all good things, they must come to an end as both Lala and Lady Death appeared not at all looking happy.

"What are you doing here, Bleez? You know the agreement." Death stated.

"I will no longer stand by while my Son is on this path. I will help him even if you try to stop me. Besides, if you turn me in, I will take you with me." Bleez said to the Grey Lady.

"Miss Death, what's going on?" Kirby asked the Grey Lady.

"Politics. The one thing I hate more than paperwork." Death explained to her Champion.

"Forget the Nintendon! I will give my son his inheritance along with everything he has been denied! If you try to stop me, my Army's will aid Nightmare and Salem." Bleez stated as she wasn't bluffing.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Koan screamed, finally getting fed up with being treated like an object.

"You're not a Mutant as you believed. You are a hybrid between a Demon from me and Angel from your Father, May his soul find peace, as well as being a quarter Human, making you and your Sister a Nephilim." Bleez explained, shocking everyone.

Koan could not believe his eyes. All his life he had believed that he was a Mutant of some kind, but now that the truth has been revealed, it's both reliving and horrific at the same time.

"Regardless, I must do my job. If he survives, then you can do what you wish to do, but if he dies, you know the consequences. Lala, do it now." Death ordered her Herald.

Understanding what her Misstress has ordered, Lala pulled out a mirror from behind her back, forcing him to look in it.

"Uhh... Nothing's happening." Glynda stated.

"Then he is redeemable. I understand you may not have wanted to kill, but the fact is you still killed innocence people regardless of the fact that you had no choice. But since you feel regret and wish to make amends, you will live but remember Lala will be watching." Death explained, leaving before anyone could ask any questions.

"My little Prince. I'm sorry that we didn't have a time to talk as much as I want to do, but there is still a war going on in Hell so I must return, but before I go, I want to give you this." Bleez said, pulling out a sword.

The Sword was Silver in color about as Long as Jaune's Sword. The blade is long and double-edged, with the forward-facing edge curving outward to form the guard. The hand guard is is designed to resemble a vortex that reverses at the center of the hand guard. The pommel carries a round piece that almost resembles a face.

"This was your Father's Sword: The Rebellion. It has many secrets some that not even your father could figure out." Bleez explained, earning a hug from her son.

"Thank you, Mom." Koan whispered.

"You're Welcome. Now If you need me, Shout my name and I will come, if I'm not busy." Bleez added, leaving in a pillar of Fire.

"Now if that is all I will be going now." Eva said.

"WAIT! If you can take Van Kleiss home, can you take everyone else home?" Yang asked with everyone who are not from Remnant and Ben and Rex's Universes were looking at her.

"Sorry, but navigating the Multiverse is not easy. It will take too long to find everyones' home in single night. I will find a way to get everyone home, but it will take a while." Eva promised, leaving to do what she promised.

"Looks like we'll have to wait until Paradox stops by." Ben stated, knowing that the Time Walker can travel throughout the Multiverse with his Pocket Watch.

"Until then, we'll pay for everything you will need." Rex added, causing everyone from the 3 other universes to smile at him and his partner.

All was looking up for our new friends as they now had a place to live in this Universe as well as friends to help them, but it all came crashing down from Kirby's next Words.

"Mommy, what's a Bitch?" Kirby asked, causing all the Girls to gasp in Horror and Jin to sweat.

"Child, who taught you that word?" Rachel asked, commanding Gii, her "Flying Pig", to turn into a Bat drill.

"He did." Kirby replied innocently, pointing his stubby arm at the sweating Jin Kisaragi.

"We would like to talk to you..." All of the Females said, talking in robotic unison and scaring Jin more than a crew during a Borg attack.

"Dumbass." Ragna whispered, not at all sorry for his younger brother.

"Dumbass?" Kirby asked, sentencing the "Grim Reaper" to his death.

"Let's go, you Idiot!" Tsubaki shouted, dragging her "Brother-in-Law" away.

"Kirby, never say those Words again! They are bad words only used by the Adults." Logan said to his Great-Grandson.

"Why?" Kirby asked, not understanding Profanity and Vulgar Language.

"It's like calling you Short." Ben explained.

"Oh... Okay, I won't say them." Kirby promised.

"Should we go make sure they don't kill those two?" Rex asked, knowing that they might take their torture on Ragna and Jin a little too far.

"If you want to get between a army of Women in their righteous anger, then be my guest." Waldstein replied, knowing what happens if you get between an Angry Woman and their target.

"That's suicide." Ozpin added in agreement.

"I just wish I could join them in teaching them to not say things in front of my babies." Yang whined, wishing that she can punish Ragna and Jin for "teaching" Kirby some Profanity.

"I'll take you to infirmary." Logan said, picking up his oldest step-granddaughter.

Before anyone could say anything else, Ilia came back looking a little sheepish.

"Can you take me back to Menagerie? I don't want to get on a ship if I have to." Ilia asked the Ultimatrix-wielder.

"Kirby's Birthday is in two days. Just wait here, but call Sienna to let her know you're alright." Ben replied, handing her a modified Plumber Badge.

Everything was now looking up as everyone was at Beacon safe and sound with new friends and new allies from 3 different worlds, but no one could predict what Kirby will do when he gets Angry.

* * *

 **Omake: Mothers and Daughters Quality Time Part 1**

 **Island of** **Patch**

 **Rose School of Dance**

After having her leg healed and preventing a certain incident of Kirby almost being kidnapped by a cult with the help of the BlazBlue, Investigation Team, and In-Birth girls, Ruby and Yang were spending time with their mothers Raven and Summer ever since the two were back in their lives and of course doing some quality time of their favorite hobbies: Dance.

So Summer and Raven took their daughters to a dance school on Patch that was once owned by Summer's Mom before she died, allowing Summer to inherit it as the school's name was The Rose School of Dance.

Inside the school was a plain open classroom with a wooden floor, two black pianos, two pairs of streamers; one hanging above the mirror, the other above the two pianos. There were also three mirrors of different sizes; One is a large mirror showing the reflection of our four characters, the two pianos and streamers hanging above it. The second one is a medium sized showing a potted plant near a window up in the front corner of the dance school and a third one which is a small square mirror is placed near the left corner of the wall as its reflection shows there is also a potted plant near the window. There were also windows showing the bright afternoon view of tall grass outside of the school in Patch, and finally some Red, White, Black and Yellow colored streamers were hanging above the large mirror. Finally, there were also different potted plants as one are placed near the windows, corners, and the mirrors of the dance school.

After arriving inside, the Mother and Daughter duos put on their dancing outfits as they loved a very special type of dancing out of every type: Tap Dancing.

For Yang, she was wearing a yellow shirt with a tie-dye stripe design of yellow, orange, brown, with her burning heart emblem on the front along with black shorts. She wore orange socks with black laced tap shoes as she wore her beautiful blonde hair in a ponytail along with her orange scarf and her grey bandana tied around her left ankle.

For Ruby, she was wearing a black shirt with a tie-dye stripe design of red, black, and silver with her rose emblem as she also wears black shorts under her black short skirt, black tinted with red socks and black laced tap shoes as she wore her red hooded cloak with the hood pulled up over her head.

For Summer, she was wearing her current outfit, but she removed her poison spiked boots in order to wear her black laced tap shoes as she pulled her hood over her head.

And for Raven, she was wearing her current outfit, but she removed her high heel boots as she wore her black laced tap shoes.

"All right, girls. Ready?" Summer asked, looking at her two daughters alongside her sister wife.

"Because we're gonna have fun teaching you two and spend quality time while the kids are spending time with the boys." Raven, smiling at her daughter as she spends time with her along with Summer as her Super Bestie better than the Restie.

"We're glad to hear that." Ruby replied, smiling at her Mom.

"Yep." Yang added, earning nods from her sister, mom, and step-mom.

"Well, then..." Summer began as Raven softly smiled.

"...Let's get started." Raven finished as she and Summer began teaching their daughters.

The four of them started tapping their feet on the wooden floor with the heel taps of their tap shoes in rhythm as they danced, allowing Ruby and Yang's tap dancing lesson to begin with their mothers teaching them.

The scene then shows Yang with her eyes close as she is dancing with a smirk, while Ruby is looking quite happy as she smiles at her mom, the camera now focuses on Ruby's tap shoes as as she is doing a heel dig with her left foot as she pulled it back and now tapping with her right heel on her right foot, then alternating with her left again as she repeats this step five times.

The scene then changes to a camera scene where all four characters tap shoes are seen. They pull back their right foot as they then tap their left foot with a heel dig and again pulled back their left foot and tap their right heel again.

The scene then transitions to our four main characters as they repeat their heel tapping step by step until Raven and Summer puts out their hands on their daughter's shoulders, signaling them to stop.

"Watch closely, you two." Raven stated.

"Pay very close attention." Summer added as she then puts up her right index finger, signaling to her students to watch her as she and Raven then teach Ruby and Yang a new tap move.

Their teachers/mothers then taps a few times with their feet, with some short hops as she then taps her right foot out. Ruby and Yang both observed their mothers while Yang puts her hands on her knees as she observed her mother and step-mother teaching while looking up from obeserving.

The Scene then shows a close up view of Raven and Summer's shoes, as they then performed a series of shuffles. One right shuffle, four left shuffles, as they alternate between both of their feet.

The scene then switches back to our three characters, as Raven and Summer ends their tap move.

"Alright, girls. It's your turn." Raven said.

"Give us your best shot." Summer added as she and Raven put out their hands out to their daughters, signaling them to try the step they showed them.

"So, um... I'll go next... Sis, you can go first." Ruby replied as she takes two steps back as she wanted to go next.

"Aw, thanks, Sis." Yang replied confidently, taking the initiative to go first after observing the step her mother and step-mother performed as she removed her hands from her knees.

The scene then changes to a close up of Yang's tap shoes, as she then started to tap her right foot, then her left foot, and right foot again. She then alternated between feet as the camera changes to a view of her face as she then ends her step. She then looked up at her mother and step-mother for approval, as the scene changes to a close up of Summer and Raven's face.

The two looked at their daughter/step daughter and closed their eyes, while shaking their heads and giggling.

"You got it wrong, Yang." Raven said, smiling in amusement.

"But yes, tap dancing is harder than it looks." Summer added, telling Yang that she didn't do it correctly as the latter cutely frowned.

"Now my Little Rose Blossom, it's your turn." Summer said, looking at Ruby who smiled in return with determination.

"Thanks, Mom." Ruby replied as she started.

The scene then transitions to Ruby with her head focused on her feet, as she begins to do the new tap step while her mother was observing her. First, she held out her arms to balance herself as she did a short hop and lands on her left foot while stomping her right foot. The Camera then changes to a close up of Ruby's tap shoes. Next, she then pulled back her right foot as she performed a shuffle, Then, hopped on her left foot, while stomping her right foot on the wooden floor. Finally, she tap her left toe tap on her left tap shoe forward, and her right toe tap on her right tap shoe. She then ended her tap step with a shuffle with her left foot, and hopped on her right foot, while her left foot was behind her right leg.

The scene then changes to Ruby looking up at her mother with a smile, as she then waited for her teacher to give her approval.

The scene transitions to Summer again, as she then shook her head again with her eyes closed while giggling at her daughter that she too didn't do it correctly.

"Oh, you go it wrong, my Little Rose Blossom." Summer said, causing Ruby to frown and pout cutely.

"Here. We'll show you two how to do it again." Raven added as she then held up her right index finger while pointing downward, signaling her students to observe her and Summer's feet again as she and her Bestie began to demonstrate the tap step again.

The scene then switches to Summer and Raven's tap shoes as they began to do the tap step again. First, they begin to stand on the balls of their feet and bringing their heel taps back to the wooden floor, as they did another short hop and tapping both her shoes to the floor.

The Camera switches to a close up of Yang with her eyes closed and a frown on her face.

 _'I can do this... I walk into Grandma's Dance School classroom, look at the floor, and think, "I'd tap that!"'_ Yang thought, her frown changing into a short smirk, feeling confident and determined, while also making a tap dancing pun.

The scene then transitions to Ruby, as she too has her eyes closed with a frown. However, she then rolls her eyes up, then to the right, and finally to the left.

 _'Hehehe... I can do this... I'm Ruby Rose. Leader of Team RWBY!'_ Ruby thought, her frown also turning into a short smile with her tongue sticking out between her lips and turning her head to the left, also determined and confident that she and her half-sister will both get the new tap step right.

The scene then changes again to the close up of Raven and Summer's tap shoes as they did before, a left shuffle, pulling back her leg and tapping her left toe, then her right toe, ending their step with a right shuffle pullback, and tapping their left heel.

The Scene then switches to all our three characters, as Summer and Raven held out their hands with a c'mon motion.

"C'mon, Girls." Raven said.

"We'll help you along on this step. Practice makes Perfect." Summer added, signaling both her daughters to try the new tap step again with her and Raven.

"Okay, Mom." Yang and Ruby replied simultaneously as they soon followed as they practice along with their mothers, performing some short hops with their feet tapping the wooden floor.

The scene then transitions to Ruby with a smile on her face as she hops while tapping while giggling, then Yang as she too has a smile on her face while tapping as she chuckled.

The camera switches to a final close up view of our four character's tap shoes as they're doing their new tap step on the wooden floor going from right to left as Ruby and Yang practiced so much, they learned the new step.

Ruby then executed both her heel taps of her tap shoes with a right heel and left heel drop, then she did a short hop as she landed both on her toes, and tapped both her right and left heel again with a heel drop and hopped again.

Next, the scene shows Summer gently tapping her right toe tap, and her left toe tap on her tap shoes with such grace as Raven did the same with her tap shoes.

Lastly, Yang than did a shuffle with her right foot, then her left foot with her tap shoes.

The scene then shows multiple scenes of our four characters. Yang looking up at her mother and step-mother with a smile on her face as she hopped and tapped, Ruby who is also happy hopped and tapped, and finally both Raven and Summer also have smiles on their faces too as Raven looked at Yang on her right, with Summer looking at Ruby on her left while they hopped and tapped with their daughters.

The final scene then shows our three main characters as they tapped their feet together in unison. First, they tapped their left foot with a shuffle, hopping on their right foot as they strike their left foot with a shuffle again. Next, they tapped their right foot with another shuffle as they end their lesson with a short hop on their left foot and executing their right foot.

Raven and Summer both goes into a crouching position as Raven puts her right hand on Yang's right shoulder, and Summer puts her left hand on Ruby's left shoulder with their other hands on each others back.

"Well done, girls." Raven complimented as she gives the two of them both a smile.

"You both are going to go far as dancers and Huntresses." Summer added, both her and Raven proud of them for tap dancing with them.

"Thanks Mom." Ruby and Yang replied in unison as they smiled at their mothers.

"Say, can we have some after school tap dance class sessions?" Yang asked as her sister nodded.

"Yeah, this is fun and it's music to our ears." Ruby added as both her mother and step-mother softly smiled.

"Sure, sweetie. I am the Super Mom." Summer replied.

"When Vernal is in charge of the Tribe and after I make sure they don't do something stupid, absolutely." Raven added as both Ruby and Yang smiled at both of their mothers as they hugged them, mentally cheering as they enjoyed spending time with them as they were back in their lives.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE feat. RWBY - BBTAG theme (by Jeff Williams.)**

 **Ruby Rose: Hey guys! Ruby here, and I just want to say after that whole Keystone Scramble Tag Battle Tournament, and stopping the System, we managed to make it back home to Remnant. However, we also made some new friends such as Ragna, his brother Jin, and many other people from the 3 other worlds and not just our own, and Ben and Rex's worlds. So, I can't believe they're staying with us for the time being. Well, this could be the time to ask about their weapons!**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **A Star Warrior's Rage**

 **Kirby: You MONSTERS! You Hurt Daddy and Uncle Rex!**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Well, you here you go, folks, the BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle Chapter with new added Elements such as adding Green and Orange Keystones to represent the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Generator Rex Universes, making it a total of 6 Keystones. This is a Huge Chapter that is considered to be my favorite one as it's based on the Cooperative Ending for Episode BlazBlue on BBTAG's Episode Mode or Story Mode. And, very long along with the Omake, 50K Words! How do you think of the Fight Scenes I did especially the True form of System No. XX? Did I satisfy you enough? Well, leave it in the reviews. Anyway, tune in next time for Issue 11 where Kirby gets Angry at two of his certain family members for torturing his adopted father and uncle. See you next chapter!**


	41. V2 I11: A Star Warrior's Rage

Volume 2 Issue 11: A Star Warrior's Rage

It has been One day since everyone from the 3 different Universes got stuck in the RWBY Universe or the World of Remnant.

Since then, the only thing of interest happened since that was the introduction of the new "teams."

* * *

 **Flashback: BlazBlue, Persona 4 Arena, and Under Night In-Birth characters becoming more than Team members of 4 in the RWBY Universe.**

 **Beacon Academy A** **mphitheater**

"As everyone is aware from yesterday, there were unexplained disappearances." Ozpin began, letting the crowd talk to among themselves.

"Now because Team 10, Miss Xiao Long and Miss Rose of Team RWBY, and the others have managed to destroy the System holding them hostage, everyone has been able to get home except for the four teams I will now introduce." Ozpin explained, as the audience were now silent in the room.

Walking on stage, the Newest "Students" were greeted with Mixed reactions from most people as they have never seen them before as well as some racism towards Makoto and jealous on how she is showing off her Boobs, making most girls jealous.

"Makoto Nanaya, Tsubaki Yayoi, Noel Vermillion, Jin Kisaragi, Es Mitsurugi, and Ragna the Bloodedge, will be the first 7 Man team in over 20 years instead of a 4 man team. From this moment forward, you'll be known as Team BlazBlue! Led by... Ragna the Bloodedge!" Ozpin announced as the audience started giving them a round of a applause.

"Hyde Kido, Linne, Orie Ballardiae, and Waldstein." Ozpin called, causing the said people to come up, shocking most People from Waldstein's sheer size.

"Hyde Kido, Linne, and Orie Ballardiae, you will be a three man Team with Waldstein acting as your mentor. Your team will be known as Team In-Birth! Led by... Hyde Kido when Waldstein is not available." Ozpin explained, gaining another round of applause.

"Yu Narukami, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Yosuke Hanamura, Kanji Tatsumi, and Naoto Shirogane." Ozpin called next as the Investigation Team stepped forward.

"You six will be known as Team Persona! Led by... Yu Narukami!" Ozpin introduced, gaining a round of applause from the audience.

"Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, and Koan Seinaruyami." Ozpin called last as the four people from Ben's Universe step forward last.

Now normally it would be a bad idea for Helen and Manny to be out in public, but thankfully Azmuth brought two ID Masks with him in case one broke.

Wearing their ID Masks, both of the Plumber Kids looked Normal if you don't count Manny's two extra arms.

Manny looked looked like a Tall African American Teenager with a Small Afro wearing a custom made red tank top showing off his muscles.

He also has a pair of Black pants with a Plumber Blaster in his holster.

Helen, however, was completely different from her normal appearance.

She has chosen to completely get rid of her Alien traits with the exception of blue hair that was about to her ears which where pointed like Charmcaster.

She wore an outfit like Eunice only green and Black that showed off her figure quite well.

And finally, she wore a pair of boots that have a Wheel shape to conceal her Kineceleran wheels or feet.

"You four will be known as Team Plumbers! Led by... Koan Seinaruyami!" the Beacon Headmaster announced, calling the Final Team and getting a final loud round of applause from the crowd as they mostly just want to get out of here as well as meet the new girls **(Guys)** and the Boys **(Girls)**.

"Now, we'll be restarting a Class with the generous donation of Heroes United: Dust & Shipping Company. We'll be restarting Adequate and Customs class." the headmaster added, earning groans from everyone in the audience.

"I know it's not the most loved class, but Huntsmen and Huntresses will be called upon to all forms of life. You may be called upon to serve as a diplomat or go undercover as all things are possible. So, let me Introduce your new teacher, Rachel Alucard." Ozpin introduced as Rachel flew down from her spot on the roof, shocking everyone of her ability to fly.

"I will be your teacher. Now before anyone says I look 12 or something, I'll have you know that I am 25." Rachel lied as she is WAY older than that.

"Now, because this was unexpected, everyone will have the day off from class for the rest of the week since we need to make room for the new class ." Ozpin explained, getting cheers from everyone.

"Thank you for doing this." Yu said to the Headmaster, glad that he, his friends, and the others from the other 2 universes will be staying at this school for the time being.

"It's no problem, Mr. Narukami. Now, let's begin the tour." Ozpin replied with the people from the 3 different universes following him and Goodwitch.

"What about Circe and Charmcaster?" Ragna asked.

"Circe has been added to Team 10 and will be joining the tour, and Charmcaster is looking for a way to get everyone home." Ozpin explained knowing that Charmcaster is working very hard with her knowledge of Mana and Magic for the ingredients she needs to get everyone back to their respective universes.

"Then let us be off on our Journey!" Waldstein boasted.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

Right now since they have the week off, they have decided to spend sometime at the Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen House on the island of Patch.

Right now the boys are looking for some supplies to expand the house with the help of Logan and their girlsfriends' moms since they have experience with this kind of stuff.

As they were gathering the supplies, the boys were approached by a Female worker who suspiciously looks like Lilly.

"Can I help you two with anything?" The worker asked the 2 Heroes.

"Yeah, we need someone to come and paint the walls once we get everything set up." Ben explained to the employee.

"I still can't believe that you don't have a form that paints." Rex said mockingly.

"I'm a hero. Not a artist." Ben replied, annoyed with Rex's mocking.

"Well we have lots of different colors along with some themes such as some of your Forms and you with your Machines are the most popular. There are others such as a Princess Castle, a Pirate theme, the list goes on." the Worker explained, knowing that their shop has the popular greatest themes including Ben and Rex due to the media and their actions that has to due with Racism and Faunus Equality and not just their Noble and Heroic Actions.

"Laura would definitely like the princess theme." Rex mused, knowing that his daughter would it.

"Katherine would like anything with Tigers. Do you have anything like that?" Ben asked.

"Yes, we do. On our Website, there are a multiple list of themes available." the Worker explained.

After a few minutes of talking, they agreed to have the painters come by in two hours with a few extra payments which gives them plenty of time to build a room with Jury Rigg as well as Kara's Room.

Things were going well on the Boys end, never noticing their Girlfriends mothers were glaring at them, thinking that they are flirting with the employee, vowing to correct this.

Biding their time, the mothers got everything they need for Ben to expand the house as well the bed frames for the twins while they made plans to show the boys where they belong.

Now that they are back at the house, Ben was using the power of Jury Rigg with the help of Verdona to make sure that the foundation of the house is not compromised as well as making the house bigger on the inside than the outside after watching a popular BBC TV Show about a Time Traveling Alien and his Companions traveling through Space and Time in his Time Machine disguised as a 1963 British Police Phone Box.

"There, everything is built, there rooms are ready. Call if you need anything else." Verdona said, leaving and preparing to get her gift ready for her great-grandson's 201 birthday.

"Thanks Grandma. Remember, Kirby's birthday is tomorrow!" Ben shouted in reply to his Free spirited Grandma.

"Ben, Rex, can we talk to you?" Raven asked with Summer standing next to her, ready to teach them a lesson for "flirting" with another woman.

"Yeah, sure." Rex replied, unaware of the danger that he and his partner were about to face.

Leading the two heroes to the cave they never noticed that Kirby woke up from his nap, wanting to go Fishing.

Grabbing his pole along with his Father's, Kirby went to the living room, seeing the twins watching TV with Ruby.

"Aunty Ruby, have you seen Daddy? I wanna go fishing." Kirby asked his Aunt.

"I think they're going to the cave with Mom and Raven." Ruby answered her cute nephew.

Now knowing where his father is, Kirby happily ran towards the entrance which thankfully someone forgot to close, letting him go downstairs.

Going down the elevator, Kirby began to hear sounds of screaming sounding like his Daddy when he and his Mommy were "wrestling" one night but now he sounded like he was in pain.

Once the Door opened, Kirby followed the screams until he saw something that would scare him for a very, very, very long time with more PTSD.

He saw both of his Grandmothers hurting his Uncle and his Daddy, breaking his heart as he started to Cry, catching their attention.

Now Wide eyed, the two mothers turned towards Kirby who had tears streaming down his face as he saw his daddy and Uncle mercilessly hurt by his grandmas with no remorse or regret.

"Kirby, this is not what it-." Summer began, trying to Scavenge the situation.

"NO! You MONSTERS! You Hurt Daddy and Uncle Rex!" Kirby cried, running away to go upstairs and unknowingly hurting his grandmas' physically and mentally.

Just by saying that one Sentence had changed Something in the two.

For Summer, she felt as if nothing in Life or Death could ever make her happy again as if all the Happiness in the universe was just sucked out of her, leaving her a empty shell of what she was.

Raven normally would just shrug off Insults as she had been called quite a few things during her time as a Bandit Leader, but being called a Monster by Kirby had hurt her more than learning she may never give birth and when she first turned into her namesake.

"What have we done...?" Raven said as she and Summer had no words to describe of what their actions just brought was serious consequences.

"You tricked us into coming in here so you could torture us where Kirby had came down saw you doing it, calling you monsters." Rex explained, knowing that he and his partner's girlfriends mothers really just really screwed up because of their actions and had enough of their delusions of he and Ben cheating on Ruby and Yang.

"We have to fix this now before Yang comes back from counseling." Summer added, ignoring what Rex said.

* * *

 **City of Vale**

 **Counselor's Mental Health Center**

 **With Yang.**

"For the last time. I KNOW WOMEN ARE TRYING TO STEAL MY BABIES!" Yang screamed at she was at her third session with her newly appointed counselor.

"This is our third session, Miss Xiao Long, and not once have you provided evidence to back up your delusions." The Counselor said to his patient, feeling very, very calm as he was keeping a level and cool head and as unlike most counselors, won't quit after the future sessions due to his meditation and mental exercises taught to him by his parents as they were also counselors.

The Counselor wore a Black Dress suit with matching shoes with, a pair of Reading Glasses that hide his Brown eyes. He has a professional shaven face, but does let a little stubble grow in from time to time.

He tends to hold a Clipboard to randomly write down notes on various subjects that's not always work related but is helpful in its own way.

"What about Draco? She is obsessed with my kids!" Yang asked, growling at her counselor.

"Try naming someone who is not a alternate Identity. Before you say anything, my Semblance let's me read everyones' mind. Rest Assured, I won't tell anyone due to Doctor Patient confidentiality unless it harms your personal safety." the doctor explained, silently seeing her before she could say anything.

"That is an invasion of privacy!" Yang replied all but Shouted.

"Like your Uncle, it's not something I can just turn off. But we're not here to discuss my Semblance, we're here because you need help." The counselor explained, keeping his emotions in check.

"I DON'T NEED HELP!" Yang screamed, obviously showing her signs of delusions and suffering of Abandonment Issues.

"No, you don't want help. There is a difference. Now, let's start with your abandonment issues. When you learned that Summer wasn't your real mom and your real one left, how did that make you feel?" The Doctor calmly asked his patient.

"I felt that this is stupid and a waste of time." Yang replied with a growl.

"So you felt that no one could love you, so you would be a terrible mother, so you don't want them to leave you, but by doing this you could inadvertently drive them away." The Doc explained, feeling her emotions with his Semblance.

"Stay out of my head!" Yang growled, now pissed if her Lilac eyes changed to her Mother's shade of Red where any indication.

"Then talk. We still have ten minutes." The Doctor ordered.

"I thought that Ruby would be happy if we had a mom, but it turns out that I was wrong. Now we both have our moms' in our lives." Yang explained.

"You were just a Kid. There was no way you could know something was wrong." The Doc said.

"I thought you were trying to prove no one is trying to steal my kids from me?" Yang asked.

"I am. But I'm also trying to figure out the source of the problem." The doc stated specifically.

"I don't have a Problem!" Yang growled, earning a small glare from the doc.

"Okay... Maybe just a small one." Yang relented.

"Admitting you have a problem is the first step in fixing it. Now, we will work on fixing this during our next session. I'm having to cut it short today because of family issues." The Doctor said, ending the third session issues early due to his family needing help from him.

"Thanks Doctor... You know, I never asked your name." Yang replied, just now realizing she doesn't know the docs name after three sessions now.

"It's Doctor Toy." The Doctor introduced, professionally and formally shaking Yang's hand.

"Cool. Anyway, see you later Doctor." Yang replied, shaking his hand and leaving to spend time with her Babies.

* * *

 **Patch**

 **Back at the Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen Home.**

Back at the House, Kirby was now full out crying in his grandpa's arms, telling him everything he saw which was not much, but it was enough for Taiyang to understand the important parts.

Taiyang carefully cradled his grandson, gently trying to calm him down after he was basically traumatized by Raven and Summer mercilessly and sadistically torturing Ben and Rex for "flirting" with a female worker at the place they along with Logan had shopped at for supplies.

"Don't worry, Kirby, I'll take care of it." Taiyang promised, assuring his grandson just as the two mothers came in the Kitchen looking very worried.

"Kirby, whateve-." Summer tried until she was cut off.

"NO! YOU HURT DADDY AND UNCLE REX!" Kirby screamed, mad and still crying as he witnessed his two grandmother's just mercilessly and sadistically tortured his adopted father and uncle with no remorse and no regret as he felt his adopted father and uncles cries and screams for mercy as they were tortured.

"We were just playing with them." Raven reasoned, LYING to her grandson.

"PLAYING!? YOUR MONSTERS!" Kirby screamed, running into the Outside and into the forest.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked, coming down stairs with the twins and Kara.

"Kirby is mad at these two and ran into the forest." Taiyang explained, causing Kara's eyes to widen in fear.

"We got to find him before something happens!" Kara cried, scared that her cousin might get kidnapped or attacked by a group of Grimm.

"I'll open a-." Raven began but was Cut off when her husband unleashed his full Aura.

"YOU TWO WILL STAY HERE AND DO NOTHING! YOU WILL FREE THE BOYS, IF THEY ARE STILL IN THE CAVE, THEN YOU WILL WAIT IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Taiyang shouted, feeling angry and disappointed in his two wives for TRAUMATIZING THEIR GRANDSON.

It was not often that Taiyang Xiao Long got mad but when he did it was obvious that the people were in Trouble, but since his Wives scared Kirby, he was now beyond Mad.

* * *

 **The Forests of Patch**

 **With Kirby.**

Running through the woods with tears treaking down his face, Kirby remembered his grandmas hurting his daddy and uncle as he unknowingly began to tap in to his blessing from Death, turning his Innocent Blue Oval-shaped Eyes to a Raging Blood Red like his mom, making him more and more angry.

As he activated his blessing, he began to radiate Pure Unadulterated Anger towards his Grandmas, wanting nothing more than to pay them back for hurting them as he summoned his Grim Reaper Cloak and his Aura of Death began to glow while surrounding and engulfing his entire body, symbolizing as a PURE example of FEAR as his Red Eyes could be seen from the Cloak and Shadowy Aura of Death.

Still angry he did not notice a Beowolf was looking towards him with hunger and a lot of Fear which is uncommon for Creatures of darkness created by the God of Darkness.

Pouncing while still afraid, the Beowolf Grimm tried to kill Kirby, making the Mistake and assuming that he was alone as Eva appeared, killing it with her spear.

"Kirby, what's wrong? I can sense your anger all the way in the library." Eva said, concerned for her protégé.

Now that Kirby is with his Guardian Angel, he began to calm down and explain everything with some tears streaming down his face, making Eva mad.

 _'So they think can make my Ward angry do they? Well, I'll just have to fix that!'_ Eva thought, already thought of an idea to punish "the White Rose" and her "Sister Wife" of Team STRQ.

"Come with me, Kirby. I'll help make things better." Eva promised, already knowing what to do.

* * *

 **Back at the Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen Home.**

"OF ALL THE HIGHLY IRRESPONSIBLE THINGS YOU TWO COULD HAVE DONE IS THIS! YOU BOTH SHOULD KNOW THE BOYS WON'T CHEAT NO MATTER WHAT! SO WHAT WHERE YOU TWO THINKING?! NO, DON'T ANSWER THAT! YOU WEREN'T THINKING AT ALL!" Taiyang screamed at his Wives.

Now feeling ashamed, the two looked down as they both knew that they have to fix this quickly, hoping to repair their relationship with their only Grandson.

Getting up, the two were surprised when the door to the Kitchen, exploded with Eva being the source, looking Mad.

Before anyone could say anything, Eva tackled Raven with such strength that you would not expect her to have.

Surprised, Raven tried to use her Spring Maiden Powers to force her off only to discover she DID NOT HAVE THEM!

"Notice something missing?" Eva asked sarcastically.

"How did you take away the powers?" Raven asked, amazed and horrified.

"I'm a Angel. The student of the right hand of Death. I can do things that you can't even begin to dream." Eva replied with her eyes glowing a golden color.

"You will have this back as soon as Kirby forgives you." Eva explained, holding what looked like a eternal Burning Red Fire.

This is the Spring Maiden Powers.

Turning to a scared Summer, Eva only smirked as she snapped her fingers, grinning ear to ear as a cliché bed sheet ghost appeared.

"BOO!" The Ghost cried.

"AHHHH! A GHOST!" Summer screamed, panicking as Taiyang and Raven sweat dropped.

 _'It's just a bed sheet with eye holes. How is that scary?'_ the two wondered.

"What's going on down here?" Kara asked, coming down the stairs.

"I'm punishing these two for hurting your father and Uncle until Kirby forgives them." Eva explained.

"This is Kirby. How long could that be?" Taiyang asked.

"Nintendons can hold a grudge for thousands of years." Eva informed, shocking the adults except Kara.

"Where's Daddy and Uncle!?" Kirby cried, hoping that they're still not being tortured.

"I think they're still in the Cave. I'll go get them." Taiyang replied, going down back to the cave.

Leaving the six alone in a tense atmosphere with Eva and Kirby, the latter still glaring at his two Grandmas with his now red eyes, wishing to be anywhere but with them.

"Kirby, I-." Raven began but was cut off by Kirby.

"NO! YOU HURT DADDY AND UNCLE! I HATE BOTH OF YOU!" Kirby screamed as his Pure Shadowy Black Aura of Death engulfed him along with his Grim Reaper Cloak, and summoning Star-Light in his right stubby arm, intimidating his two grandmothers as they now discovered that what they're really more afraid of than Salem **(Raven)** and Ghosts **(Summer)**.

Trying to defuse the Situation, Raven and Summer tried to explain that they are sorry, completely getting ignored until the front door opened up to reveal Yang and Logan carrying stuff in for Kirby's birthday tomorrow.

"MOMMY! GRANDPA! GRANDMA'S HURT DADDY AND UNCLE REX!" Kirby screamed, hoping they will do something.

"But they were flirting with another girl." Summer reasoned, causing the Bed Sheet Ghost to reappear.

"AHHHH! ITS BACK!" Summer screamed, causing them to sweatdrop.

"What did you two do?" Logan asked, ignoring how his daughter was making a Circle of Salt around her.

* * *

 **One explanation later.**

"You two are idiots." Eva stated.

"Dad and Uncle Ben won't cheat you know. I think you two would have learned that by now." Kara added in agreement.

"You two messed up. C'mon, Kirby, let's go fishing while your grandparents think about what they done." Yang said, taking the stuff while Kirby just glared at Summer and Raven with his Aura of Death was still present as he put away Star-Light.

Still glaring, Kirby just grabbed his fishing pole with his mom wanting to never see them anymore as he now hates them.

Signing, the two knew there was only one way for Him to forgive them is if they are forgiven by their Father's, but there is only one way they can think of.

"Oh, and don't try to use your Mask. It's gone too." Eva added, holding up said mask.

"Great. Just perfect." Summer mumbled before leaving with Raven following her.

* * *

 **In the cave.**

"Sorry about those Two. I don't know where they get this…. Well, Raven maybe, but Summer I have no idea. Spring said she was eccentric and would literally do every job imaginable, but she wouldn't do this without 100% proof." Taiyang said, apologizing to his future Son-in-Laws on his Wives behalf.

"Less talking and just find the keys already." Rex replied as he and Ben were still in chains.

"When we get out of these, I'll be having a "Talk" with them." Ben added, glowing with Anger of Mana.

Not hearing what he said, Taiyang continued to look for the keys or a way to let them go until they were surprised when the cuffs unlocked themselves.

Still confused, they began to look around for whatever caused the cuffs to unlock and they were surprised to see Raven holding the Ultimatrix and Summer holding two remotes one for the cuffs and the other to Rex's Nanites and Omega-1 Nanite.

Sneering at the two, the boys took what belonged to them and tried to leave but they where stopped by the two mothers.

"Wait, we just want to talk to you two." Raven reasoned until Rex and Ben both glared at her and Summer.

"That is what you said last time, and we ended up down here." Rex replied with his Aura glowing Orange and his Omega-1 Nanite making his Brown eyes glowed Sky Blue.

"SO FUCK OFF!" Ben added, screaming with his eyes glowing with his Aura and Mana along with using Profanity for the first time.

"We know that we hurt both of you, but we want to fix our mistake!" Summer begged.

Surprised that the two are apologizing, Ben and Rex immediately knew that something was wrong.

Looking towards Tai, they assured him that they would be fine letting him leave.

"What do you two want?" Ben asked, slightly calming down.

"Eva took my Spring Maiden Powers away and Summer's Mask. They will only be returned if Kirby forgives us, and the only way is for you two to forgive us." Raven explained.

"We know that's not going to happen. Unless, we do something for you. So, what do you want?" Summer asked the 2 Heroes of Team 10.

Thinking about it, the Two Boys both knew what they wanted.

Rex just wanted Summer's blessing to Date Ruby since he has never felt this way with anybody not even Circe since that's all what he wants.

Ben on the other hand was tired of being tortured by these two for talking to any girl that they don't know so he thinks time for some MAJOR payback.

"I just want your blessing to Date Ruby. I've never felt this way with anybody not even Circe." Rex replied, shocking everyone.

"That's it? No impossible task? No free batch of cookies which are still better than Ben's? No having Raven's tribe working for your company?" Summer asked with wide eyes.

"Nope. Just your blessing." Rex replied.

'Well, that was easy.' Thought the two.

"Ok, I." Summer began, raising her right hand to mostly be dramatic.

"Summer Time Rose. Here by give Ricardo Salazar the right to Date Ruby Summer Rose with all Rights, Privileges and Responsibilities that come with it." Summer explained, tapping his shoulders as if she was knighting him.

"I Ricardo Salazar humbly accept this great responsibility that has been placed on my Shoulders." Rex replied seriously….. for two seconds until they both burst into laughter.

"If you two are done being Clowns then, can we get a move on?" Ben asked, ready to have his fun.

Raising an eyebrow at his impatience, they shooked it off, assuming he is just needing to release energy and allowing Rex to leave, giving the three total privacy.

"What about you?" Summer asked, unknowingly that she and Raven just sealed their FATE!

"ITS PAYBACK TIME!" Ben shouted, changing into Four Arms and knocking them out with a good punch enhanced with his Aura and Mana, depleting their Aura in ONE hit.

"It's time to see how you two like it." Four Arms said, locking their wrists in the Aura cuffs.

* * *

 **20 minutes later.**

Still knocked out the Two mothers looked like they would sleep all day until they where blasted with high pressured Water blasts, waking them up along with their clothing and entire bodies soaked.

Waking up they saw that they where soaked by an alien that is red, mollusk-like alien. His eyes are green, and his mouth does not move when he speaks. Behind his legs and on the top of his arms are small spikes that are grey. On his shoulders and legs, there are black spots. On his hands, there are portholes, which he uses to shoot water. Water Hazard has four fingers with claws on them and on each one of his feet, there is a grey spike. His lower torso is grey, with two spikes on the side of them.

This is Water Hazard, the First Andromeda Alien he scanned with the Ultimatrix.

Smirking the best he can when his mouth does not move, Water Hazard changed into DiamondHead as he was still smirking.

"What are you going to do to us?" Raven asked, feeling afraid along with Summer.

"I'm going to torture you two with out actually hurting you... maybe." Diamondhead explained, grinning as he turned his right hand into a sword.

"I think you need a hair cut." Diamondhead added, knowing how much Branwen women love their hair.

"NO, NOT MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Raven screamed, trying to escape but only making it more satisfying for Ben.

"So you want a buzzcut? I was only going to take off a few inches but okay." Diamondhead replied, easily cutting her hair until it was as short as his, much to her horror.

"My beautiful Hair... It's destroyed!" Raven cried, much to Diamondhead's glee as he changed into his normal form while still grinning.

"Let's see what we can do with some Magic." Ben added, pulling out a Green and Black Spell Book with the Ultimatrix Symbol on the cover that is much bigger than Yang's and Ruby's Spell Books combined.

"When did you get a Spell Book?" Raven asked, already forgetting the fact that Ben is an Anodite as he can naturally use Magic and Mana alongside Gwen and Verdona.

"A week before I adopted Kitty. I just never had a reason to use it." Ben explained, remembering how he got his book along with Rex.

* * *

 **Flashback: Ben and Rex getting their own Spell Books**

In a lower part of Kabu Canyon, Ben was being taught Magic by Gwen and Verdona while Rex and Caesar watched, taking notes as they try to prove that there's no such thing as Magic and everything has a scientific explanation even "Magic".

While Ruby favored the transformation and Weapon branch of Magic, Yang favored the Elemental and Destructive Branches of Branches.

Ben, however, favored the Darker and Sealing aspect of Magic.

Normally Gwen and Verdona would Forbid Ben from studying that branch of Magic until he swore on his Very soul in the presence of Death herself that he would only use the Darkest of Dark Magic if it was an absolute last resort.

While not as Skilled as his cousin or his girlfriend and Ruby, he could still keep up if he ever has to fight a magical threat until help arrives in which he will have more time to prepare.

When it came to Runes and Seals, Ben was a Master that could rival Hex's knowledge in the Mystic Arts that none have seen since the time of the Finites, a race that drove themselves to extinction by practicing Dark Magic in a attempt to summon a creature that would later be known as Diagon into his Universe.

At this present time, the destroyer of Diagon used his superior power of Magic, easily fighting both his grandma and cousin as he was performing a technique he stole right out of Star Wars by sending lightning out of his fingertips.

This is Force Lightning, a power that the Sith used in the Dark Side of the Force like Emperor Palpatine AKA Darth Sidious.

"STOP STEALING FROM STAR WARS AND USE SOMETHING ELSE!" Gwen screamed, annoyed by her cousin's "Dark Side Force Powers."

Rolling his eyes at her annoyance, Ben did as he was told as he prepared a Spell by concentrating on the Air around him as well as whispering a spell under his breath.

"Dwomutsiqsa!" Ben whispered, creating a construct of Gwen's Fear.

The construct has no true form because it modifies itself in the shape of whatever the victim fears most at the time such as in this case a Giant Rat.

"AHHHH!" Gwen screamed, running away due to her fear of Rats.

Not wasting a second, Ben started to weave his fingers in precise lashes around his grandma who was throwing Mana disks at him while he whispered the spell.

"Odojinya!" Ben whispered, creating a Web of Magic, binding Verdona and preventing her from using her Mana or Moving.

"That's game." Ben said, grinning at the fact he finally beat his more experienced family.

"You finally won, Kiddo. Now, get rid of the construct and set me free please." Verdona asked her grandson.

Setting her free and getting rid of the Rat, Ben waited until Gwen was done ranting about how she hates Rats and what she is going to do to him when she gets the chance until she finally calmed down.

"Ben, you have learned the basics like Yang and Ruby. So, I think you should have this." Verdona said, handing him his own Spell Book.

"Yours is noticeably bigger than Ruby's and Yang's, but that's because you are far more powerful if you tried using some of the weaker ones since they might not work at all or they might be overpowered. There is also some ways for you to release your energy that doesn't involve you and your girlfriend shaking the planet." Verdona explained, grinning ear to ear as she was aware of her grandson and future granddaughter-in-law's sexual intercourse activities.

"Eww! Did not need to know that, Grandma..." Gwen groaned, already a little green as she was also aware of her cousin and his girlfriend's sexual activities.

"Thanks you two. This is awesome!" Ben replied, knowing that he can balance his improved fighting style between his weapon, the Ultimatrix, and his Anodite powers of Mana and Magic.

"And here is one for you, Rex. I know you don't believe in Magic, but here is the book on the basics so you can try to find the "scientific explanation"." Gwen added, handing Rex an Orange and Blue Spell Book with his Gear Symbol.

"Thank you. This will help prove that there is a scientific explanation for everything." Rex replied, that he can prove his and Caesar's theory.

"Let's go prove that there is an explanation for this "Magic"." Caesar added in agreement.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"Now since you are already soaked, this will be way much easier." Ben said, shooting Force Lightning from his Finger Tips like his favorite Sith character from Star Wars.

Normally Raven would have some form of resistance to lightning due to her Spring Maiden powers, but since those are gone she is left completely vulnerable to the full might of Ben 10's Anger until she was almost unconscious.

"Let's see how you like this." Ben added, placing a special Magic Rune just above her heart.

"What's that?" Raven asked before she felt so much Sadness and Anger all at once.

"I was going to make you feel the pain of your victims, but then I thought that is too cruel, not to mention it could revert you back to the way you were. So, instead you will feel all the hatred and sadness that Kirby is pointing towards you." Ben explained before he turned towards Summer.

"What are you going to do to me?" Summer asked, feeling very scared that she and Raven just pissed off the Ultimatrix-wielder by traumatizing Kirby.

All Ben did was grin sadistically as he ripped Summer's white hooded Cloak off her as he changed into Heatblast, burning it only it was nothing but ash, much to her horror.

"NO! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BURN MY CLOAK!" Summer cried as her favorite cloak was destroyed.

"And you didn't have to torture me and my partner yet here we are." Ben retorted as he placed a Magic Rune on her head.

"What's this do?" Summer asked.

"That just lowers your immunity to Fire. I can't completely remove it, but I can lessen your immunity towards it." Ben explained as he put another rune on her this time on her stomach, making it glow an Angry Red as it started to burn her skin with third-degree burns like Freddy Krueger.

"This will constantly make you feel like you're on fire. The only way those runes are coming off is if Kirby forgives you as even I can't remove them now." Ben explained, much to there horror.

"Oh, and don't tell anyone about these Runes because no one will see them. And, I can control how much they hurt. For Example." Ben added, increasing the pain by 10 times, causing them both to scream for 10 minutes before he turned it down.

"Now that I forgive both of you so will Kirby." Ben finished, setting them free and letting them run towards the Elevator, aiming to tell their husband and father.

"You know that they're going to tell Logan and Taiyang right?" Death asked, appearing right in front of him.

"True. Now, do you have her?" Ben asked, reminding her of the deal they made.

"Yes, I do. Remember, she is your responsibility." Death replied, handing him a Soul Jar.

"Yeah, yeah. Now remember Kirby's party is at Noon tomorrow." Ben informed.

"I along with Lala and Eva will be there." Death replied, leaving so she along with herald and student can prepare for their Champion/Ward's 201 Birthday.

"This is going to be good." Ben said, opening the Soul Jar as the soul of the unknown person was right in front of him, giving him an assuring sweet and warm smile to him.

* * *

 **With the two mothers.**

Running into the living room, Raven and Summer saw that the twins were trying to catch Qrow in his Bird form who also stopped by for Kirby's birthday while Logan and Taiyang where watching them while talking about their respective teaching jobs until the two appeared right in front of them.

"DADDY! BEN BURNED ME AND MY CLOAK!" Summer cried with tears streaming down her face.

"HE CUT MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! NOW I'M HIDEOUS!" Raven cried as she looks like a freak.

"That implies you're ever beautiful in the first place." Qrow replied, changing back and pulling out his Scroll to take a picture of his Twin Sister's State and Haircut, much to her dismay as he added salt to the wound by laughing at her with a shit-eating grin.

Before Raven could reply with some kind of witty comeback and destroy her Twin Brother's Scroll, they were all interrupted by three hammers flying through the Window each hitting Raven, Summer, and Logan in the head who with years of experience manage to sense the danger in time to put up an Aura Shield, tanking most of the blow except for Logan taking the full thing to the face.

"AW DAMMIT! I haven't taking a blow like that since- Oh no..." Logan trailed off, realizing who he pissed off as he, Summer, and Raven recognized those Hammers and the throwing skills of those said Hammers.

"You all should've known that you haven't heard the last of me..." a female voice said, filling the three with fear.

Standing in the broken window was a Woman who shared the similar facial features with Summer only she has Brown Eyes and Red Hair in a Bun.

She wore an outfit that consists of a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, she wore them specifically on her right calf and her left thigh.

This is Spring Rose, the Wife of Logan Richard Rose, the Mother of Summer Rose, the Grandmother of Ruby Rose, the Step-Grandmother of Yang Xiao Long, the Mother-in-Law of Taiyang Xiao Long, and the only person who can keep Logan in line.

"Spring, your alive!" Logan cried, forgetting the danger in his happiness to reunite with his wife.

"Kids, go to the Play House now!" Ben ordered, ready to see this.

Making sure the kids were gone, Spring pulled out two more Hammers both with Logan's name on them.

"You're in Trouble, Logan." Spring said, grinning with a smile.

"What did I do...?" Logan asked, confused on what he did do to piss his wife off.

"You tried to kill my first Great-Grandson. So, you're in trouble." Spring explained, raising her Hammers and bashing them into his skull.

 _'I like her.'_ Ben thought knowing that he and Spring are going to get along just fine as Rex will definitely like her.

 _'I am so dead!'_ Raven thought, knowing that she's going to get.

 _'Looks like the Ultimate Mom is back in town...'_ Summer thought, also feeling afraid alongside her "Sister Wife."

'Good luck, Logan. You're going to need it.' Taiyang and Qrow thought, knowing that the Silver-Eyed Warrior is going to be kept in line.

Unaware of everyone's thoughts, Spring continued to bash Logan's Head in with her Hammers until she calmed down enough to look at Summer and Raven.

"Hi Mom. I'm so glad that you're back. Now Ruby can meet her Grandma." Summer said, not even blinking about the fact that her Father was beaten into a bloody pulp.

"Don't just "Hi Mom" me, Young lady. I saw everything in the Afterlife so I know what you two Dunderheads did! I think you need to have a talk with Mr. Backside." Spring replied, much to her daughter's horror.

"NO! NOT MR. BACKSIDE!" Summer screamed, subconsciously covering her butt.

"Yes! Mr. Backside." Spring replied with a grin, pulling out a Metal Spoon with the words "Mr. Backside" shown on the Handle.

"Why where you brought back to life?" Taiyang asked, having a good idea that Ben was responsible for this.

"Well it went like this." Ben explained.

* * *

 **Flashback: How Spring Rose was** **resurrected.**

Now that Raven and Summer are handcuffed to the ceiling, Ben changed into Big Chill going into Kirby's Room grabbing Star-Light to summon Lady Death.

"What is it, Son of Carl and Sandra?" Death asked, sounding annoyed for some reason.

"I'm having payback on Raven and Summer, but in the high chance she tells Logan, I need someone to keep him in line and by that extension, Taiyang." Ben explained.

"Keeping Logan in line is beyond even my and everyone else's power… Well, except for maybe one person." Death mumbled.

"Who?" Ben asked, intrigued that there's a person that can finally keep that man in line.

"Spring Rose. The only person who could ever keep that Stubborn man in line." Death explained.

"If you Bring her back to life, you can come to Kirby's Birthday tomorrow." Ben offered, using the Ultimate power of Kirby's secret ability: His Power over Women.

"DEAL!" Death exclaimed, shaking on it as she wanted to come to her Champion's Birthday and spoil him with some gifts.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"And that's How I convinced Death to resurrect Spring." Ben said, amazing Everyone.

"You mean if we just use Kirby, we can resurrect anyone?" Taiyang asked.

"Or Kill." Logan mumbled, earning another hammer to the back of his head.

"You never learn. Now, where is my granddaughter? Where's Ruby? She never got to meet me along with Yang, and I intend to fix this injustice." Spring asked, wanting to meet her granddaughter, and by an extensions her step-granddaughter, Yang, as she loves her since she hated Raven for walking out on Taiyang due to her fear of Salem.

"You seem to be forgetting an important part. You've been dead for 16 years. You died when Ruby was only three months old. What are we going to do if someone recognize you?" Qrow asked, pointing out the fact that Spring could be killed by Sabertooth again.

"I'll go get Charmcaster. If anyone can fix this, it's her." Ben explained, using his Copy Semblance to create and open a Bond Portal after taking Raven's Sword.

"How do you have a bond? You two have been enemies for years." Raven pointed out.

"We bonded through our hatred of each other and our love of Star Wars." Ben explained, remembering how they saw each other on the opening night of the Force Awakens and bonded over Star Wars.

Going through the portal, everyone waited until he came back with an annoyed looking Charmcaster.

"What is it, Tennyson? I'm trying to get everyone home." Charmcaster asked.

"I need you to make a disguise for her since she's supposed to be dead until Death brought her back to life." Ben explained.

"And, why should I do that?" Charmcaster asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You could come to Kirby's birthday party tomorrow." Ben replied, sealing the deal.

"Done. Here, this should do the trick." Charmcaster promised, pulling out a bracelet.

Putting on the bracelet, everyone was disappointed to see nothing happened At all.

"Nothing happened." Logan pointed out.

"Something did happen. Since we know who she is to us, she looks the same but to everyone else, she looks different." Charmcaster explained.

"Okay, that is cool. Now, I think I'm going to go spend time with my new great-grandkids after I teach these Dunderheads a lesson." Spring added, taking Raven and Summer by their ears to the cave behind the waterfall.

"The Ultimate Mom is back in town." Qrow mused.

"I'm calling it now that she will somehow get 10 jobs and still keep them by the end of the month." Taiyang betted.

"Don't be ridiculous. It'll be 16." Logan added with his bet

"6. She'll most likely wants to stay close to all of her grandkids and great-grandkids ." Qrow finished, placing his bet.

"What are you all talking about?" Charmcaster asked.

"Spring is the "Ultimate Mom" as said by Summer. Spring does it all. She cooks, she cleans, she builds, she destroys, she's a doctor, a psychiatrist, a dancer, and a Huntress. Before she died, she was trying to be a teacher. When I say she does it all she does it all." Logan explained.

"My mom would Like her." Ben replied, impressed with Spring's occupations.

"Anyway, If I am no longer needed, I'll be going now." Charmcaster added, leaving to go back to her work on getting Team BlazBlue, Persona, In-Birth, Plumbers, Circe, Skalamander, and Biowulf back to their original worlds.

"His Party is tomorrow here at Noon!" Ben added, as she flew away and gave him a thumbs up in reply.

"Yang is not going to be happy about this you know." Logan stated, knowing his step-granddaughter will once again go into her delusions.

"If she's going to get over her delusions, it'll help if people are around our kids." Ben replied.

"Good point. Now I think it's time to make Dinner." Taiyang added as he went to the Kitchen.

* * *

 **The Cave** **behind the Waterfall at Patch**

 **With Raven Spring and Summer.**

Spring was giving Raven and Summer a huge tongue lashing, telling them everything that she saw and how she was disappointed in them and why they are never going to torture the boys ever again without suffering her Wrath.

"AND IF YOU TWO TAKE ONE TOE OUT OF LINE, I WILL PERSONALLY SPANK BOTH OF YOUR BUTTS IN PUBLIC FOR EVERYONE TO SEE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" Spring demanded to her cowering daughter and step-daughter.

"YES MA'AM!" The Two cried out in reply, not wanting to face her mighty hammers.

"GOOD! NOW WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WHEN YOU SEE KIRBY?!" Spring asked, testing her two daughters.

"BEG FOR FORGIVENESS AND DON'T EVER AND NEVER DO ANYTHING STUPID!" the two answered in reply.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my granddaughters." Spring said, eager to spend time with Ruby and Yang.

"They should be home soon. Yang went fishing with Kirby and I have no idea where Ruby is at this moment." Summer replied.

"Shame. Now, let's go home. Oh! And, Raven, stay here. 'Cause I want to talk to you in private." Spring said, making Raven nervous.

Making sure that Summer was completely gone, Spring started to glare at Raven with her Devil Mask appearing.

Unlike Summer's or Ruby's Mask, Spring's takes on a more lighter path as her let's her call upon the Power of the Heavens, letting her blast her victims with Lightning.

Add this with her Hammers, it's clear to see where Nora got her inspiration from along with her destructive tendencies.

"Don't lie to me. Are you or are you not going to try and make Yang a Bandit?" Spring asked, not knowing about Draco.

"I'm not going to lie. I've asked Yang to be my Heiress as well as teaching her everything but she said no. Not that I expected her to accept since I left her for 17 years, but I eventually found a new Heiress, Draco." Raven explained, completely lying to her step-mother without sweating or a change in her heartbeat.

"And, where is Draco now?" Spring asked, not detecting any lies from her due to Raven unknowingly perfectly lying to her.

"I think she said something about killing her "nephew's" attackers." Raven explained, throwing Spring off Guard.

"What do you mean by attackers?" Spring asked, glaring and raising an eyebrow at her step-daughter.

"Yesterday, Kirby was almost kidnapped by a Cult who wanted to destroy him because of the invasion. We had to leave before we could finish the job due to the police." Raven explained, making her angry.

"Send me to the house. It's time I reunite with an old friend." Spring replied, growling with her Lightning Heaven Devil Mask, ready to kill her great-grandson's kidnappers.

Not wanting to make her even more mad, Raven quickly opened a portal to Taiyang who is still no doubt back at the house.

As the two entered the portal, they saw that everyone was home with Summer trying to beg for forgiveness to Kirby, getting ignored by him.

"Logan. Where. Is. Skullcrusher?" Spring asked, bringing total silence to the house.

"Why?" Logan asked, praying for the poor souls who deserved that hammer.

"I wish to destroy the haters who hurt my great-grandson." Spring explained.

"Taiyang, give me a hand. 'Cause I don't trust that hammer." Logan ordered.

"Its not alive you know." Spring replied, amused by her husband's fear.

"No. But you have used it to crush enough peoples bones, and it's bathed in enough blood to be it's own person." Taiyang explained.

Going upstairs to the attic, Logan and Taiyang both saw that it was surprisingly clean as Dust seemed to refused settling here as if it know what was up here.

The two brought down a very large Weapons case that was long as Gillaflame's torso with Six Keyholes along the sides.

Releasing his Claws, Logan had quickly opened the case, revealing a large War Hammer about as tall as Ruby with one side resembling an Axe's blade.

"Thanks dears. Now, I'll be back." Spring said, taking her Hammer with no difficulty as if it weighted nothing just like Nora does with Magnhild.

"Who was that?" Ruby asked, confused of who that person was.

"She is the only one who can keep this jerk in line." Ben explained, pissing off Logan.

"Why you little!" Logan cried, moving to grab Ben's shirt until a Hammer appeared with a note, smashing the window and hitting him in the face.

Picking up the note, Ben read it aloud for all especially Logan to hear.

"Dear Logan, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone like trying to kill our Granddaughter's boyfriends." The note said.

"How does she do that?" Qrow asked, amazed by Spring's skills.

"I have no idea." Summer replied, still amazed by her mother's ability to know just about everything.

"Um, who was that?" Yang asked, confused on why she feels like she knows this person before.

"Kids, go upstairs. Logan, make sure Kitty can't hear this." Ben ordered.

"I don't take orders from you, punk. What makes you think I'm going to listen?" Logan asked.

"Because I'll tell her you did something stupid." Ben replied, grinning at him.

Growling under his breath, Logan did as he was told, taking all the kids upstairs and making extra sure that Katherine would not hear a thing.

"As you know already know, Kirby now hates these two. So, they came asking for ways to get him to forgive them by giving us whatever we want which is partially why Raven now has a haircut." Ben explained, making said woman cry at the reminder while mumbling how she is hideous.

"So, Rex got Summer's blessing to date Ruby. While I let off a LOT of steam." Ben explained.

"How?" Yang asked, not at all surprised that Ben tortured her Mother and Step-Mother as they technically deserved it for traumatizing Kirby.

All Ben did was grin as he increased the power to their runes, making the two scream in pain.

"Whats wrong?" Taiyang asked, concern for his two Wives.

"Are you two ok?" Ben asked, daring them to tell.

"I think having the Spring Maiden Powers and her mask taken from us is hurting us." Raven lied.

"Makes sense. Amber does experience some pain from time to time." Rex said, unaware that his partner tortured the 2 delusional Mothers.

"Now to keep Logan from trying to kill me, I asked Death to bring back Spring Rose." Ben explained, getting wide eyes from Yang and Ruby.

"That was my grandma!?" Ruby asked, feeling very excited since she never met Spring.

"Grandma is back?" Yang asked, wondering how did Ben managed to bring back her late step-grandmother.

"What did you do to convince Death?" Rex asked, looking at his partner with Ruby and Yang agreeing with him.

"ImayhaveinvitedhertoKirby'sBirthdayinordertobringherback." Ben said, quickly making his girlfriend mad.

"YOU WHAT!?" Yang screamed, her Lilac Eyes now Red as she was glaring at her Boyfriend.

"Every girl we know is coming. At least this way she won't invite herself." Ben explained, causing Yang to Mumbled about "No good Baby Stealers".

"Anyway, you two need to talk to Kirby." Ben added, pointing towards the stairs for Raven and Summer.

Sighing and knowing that they have no choice, Raven and Summer went upstairs to Kirby's room where Zwei was guarding it from the two mothers as he was also aware of Kirby's PTSD as he started growling at them.

Ignoring the dog, the two easy got passed him to see that Kirby was playing with his bouncy ball until it landed in front of the two.

"What do you two want?" Kirby asked as he was still clearly mad as his Red Eyes turned back to their Innocent Blue color.

"Kirby, we know that you're mad at us, but you have the right to be. You may hate us forever and we'll still try to make it up to you. Ben and Rex forgave us and we won't blame you if you don't." Summer explained, knowing that she and Raven already learned their lesson.

"Daddy and Uncle forgive you...?" Kirby asked, summoning his Scythe, Star-Light, and his Grim Reaper Cloak as his Aura of his Blessing from Death came back on along with his Blue Eyes turning Red again, intimidating his Grandmothers once again.

"Yes. It cost us my beautiful hair and Summer's cloak but they forgave us." Raven explained as she and Summer were still afraid of Star-Light and Kirby's Aura of Death as it scares them more than Salem and some Ghosts themselves.

Kirby stared at the two as he seemed to think about this situation.

Could he forgive them? Could he forgive the fact they tortured His Daddy and Uncle? But they did give up there most favorite things in the world. So maybe they deserve forgiveness.

Smiling and knowing that Kirby is starting to forgive them if only a little as Raven and Summer could feel part of their Spring Maiden powers and Hell Fire Devil Mask returning to them.

While it maybe a long time before they are fully forgiven, but for now they are happy to have the chance to be forgiven by their only Grandson.

* * *

 **Salem's Domain.**

In a high tech Science lab, a group of Scientists from Nightmare Enterprises and Dr. Arthur Watts were working together to perfect a set of two clones of our favorite alien pink puffballs who are currently sleeping in a set of pods.

Working hard, they were now ahead of Schedule on combining Nintendon DNA with some Grimm DNA more specifically an Alpha Beowolf for the Male and a Alpha Nevermore for the Female since Salem wished for a variety of different subspecies.

The male looked like a Standard Nintendon Black in color with Blood Red eyes and about Meta Knight's height with some Bones in his back that looked more like Quills than Spikes.

Unlike most Nintendons, he actually has visible teeth that can easily rip flesh.

The girl was Purple in color only a inch smaller than her "Cousin" with a pair of Raven wings that has sharp feathers that can cut through flesh like Upchuck at an all you can eat buffet.

"How are they coming along?" Salem asked, walking into the lab.

"Perfectly. They should be ready for use at in any moment." Watts explained, intrigued that their experiment is going to be a success.

"Awaken them. I wish to have them ready for the plan." Salem ordered, wanting her new Alien/Grimm Hybrids for her plan.

Opening the pods to the two newly created Clones to their new master, they woke up looking confused until they saw Salem.

"What are your orders?" The two Nintendon/Grimm hybrids asked their Mistress.

"Tell me. What are your names?" Salem asked her new hybrids or subspecies of Grimm.

"I am Shadow." The Male answered.

"And I am Shade." The female answered last.

"We are your Humble Servants, Misstress." the Two added in unison.

"I was not aware that you have given them names." Salem replied neutrally to her associate.

"We haven't. They've named themselves." Watts replied to his Mistress.

"No matter. We'll now begin the training." Salem said, turning to leave but not before leaving one final remark.

"Tell me your greatest strengths so I know how to undermine you. Whisper me your greatest fear so that I know what I must force you to face. Hold dear what you cherish most or I will take it from you and shout what you crave from the darkness that I trap you in so that I might deny you its pleasure." Salem stated, leaving the disgraced Atlesian scientist to complete their test.

* * *

 **Omake: A Mother's Wrath.**

In the highly secured prison in Vale, Draco was watching the cult who attacked her son with so much anger that Atrocitus of the Red Lantern Corps of DC Comics would be nervous.

Noticing that the guards where changing shifts, Draco made her move to get inside without being seen as the best she could with her lack of uniform and her extra appendages until she was right around the corner from their cells.

The prisoner was a man in question was a tall, pale-skinned bald male adult as he dressed in Remnant's Prisoner Orange Outfit with his Criminal and his most distinguishing feature aside from his heterochromia is a large burnt scar covering the entire left side of his head and barely creeping over his face that sometimes seems to move on its own. He also has bandages due to his injuries from Yang, Draco, Raven, Vernal, and the girls of BlazBlue, Investigation Team, and Under Night In-Birth.

This is Arkham, one of the most out spoken Kirby haters as well a Cult leader dedicated to destroying Kirby as his followers were from all over the world ranging from Humans to Faunus as well as a few Huntsmen wanting to kill the "Alien Freak" until his cult was permanently killed by said girls and was wounded severely due to Yang mostly.

Smirking because she can see that the foolish Arkham and some of his Cult members is currently unguarded, Draco started to pull out her sword until the wall behind Arkham exploded from the outside, causing the alarm to ring.

When the dust died, it revealed that it was Spring Rose wearing her Lightning Heaven Devil Mask and Outfit who destroyed the wall with Skull Crusher as well as wearing a new outfit.

Her new outfit consist of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of Rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages. Like her daughter and granddaughter, she wore a black combat skirt with a red tulle, and black-gray leggings.

Like Summer, Ruby, Yang, and Draco, after she "Stole" a pair from Yang, she wears a pair of Boots with the adjustable and retractable metal spikes laced with lethal and non-lethal poisons.

This is her Battle outfit, one of her many different outfits and costumes.

Smirking in Glee that is concealed underneath her Lightning Heaven Devil Mask, Spring raised her mighty war hammer with the blade end facing Arkham, ready to end the man who harmed her Great-Grandson until Draco blocked it with Alastor.

"He. is. **MINE TO KILL!** " Draco roared, not knowing who this familiar person has said since she left her Clone at home when she went fishing with Kirby.

"He hurt MY great Grandson. So, I think he is MINE to kill!" Spring replied with some lighting flashing from her hammer.

Growling in anger, the two began to use there mastery of lighting to try and Stop each other having no effect.

Growing in anger, Draco put away Alastor and activated her Hell Fire Shotgun Gauntlets as she began to turn the fight around as the guards arrived trying to keep Order as well as shoot the intruders.

Making a temporary truce, the two began to dance around the gunfire using their lightning to shock them into unconscious until the SWAT Team arrived along with a Huntsmen battalion.

"Huntsmen battalions. That's not good..." Spring mumbled, hating those type of weapons.

"NOOO! HE GOT AWAY!" Draco screamed, noticing Arkham and his remaining cultist managed to escape during the confusion.

Now furious that her pray had escaped, Draco open the portal to the island of Patch throwing a surprise Spring through it while opening a portal for herself to Vernal.

* * *

 **In Raven's tent at the Branwen Tribe's Main Camp**

"Is he dead?" Vernal asked her leader's "daughter."

"No. Some Bitch appeared, preventing me from killing him, causing him to escape." Draco explained, taking her Dragon Grimm Mask off.

"He'll return. Rats like him always come back." Vernal assured the Bandit Heiress.

"I hope you're right. If you need me, I'll taking a nap. Fighting that lady really made me tired." Draco replied, laying down on her mom's bed said she's too tired to go to hers.

* * *

 **Island of** **Patch**

With Spring back on the island of Patch, she was grumbling about making a pair of snakeskin boots from Draco's tail as she furiously walked back to the house, getting Lost a couple of times since she started in Kabu Canyon and now she is by the docks somehow, getting completely lost.

Grumbling about how she is going to go back to school to learn how to make maps, she started to walk towards house when she heard a familiar voice.

Following the voice she saw that Arkham along with the only member of his Cult to escape was overlooking the house, making plans to capture Kirby once again only this time straight out kill him.

Grinning sadistically, Spring stealthily walked over until she was right behind the two raising her mighty hammer.

"You both have tried to kidnap my Great-Grandson. But since you're both so close to the house, I can't kill you now. I'll just have to take you two to my torture cave and quickly kill you now." Spring said, knocking the two out with smaller hammers letting her drag them to the cave behind the waterfall never to be heard from again.

* * *

 **In the Cave behind the Waterfall**

After Arkham and his member opened their eyes, they were quickly remembered that they were knocked out as they saw that they were chained by Aura Cuffs.

They then saw Spring Rose clad in her Lightning Heaven Devil Outfit with Mask as she was ready to kill them for almost trying to torture and kill Kirby.

"WELCOME TO HELL, BOYS! AND MAY DEATH WILL TORTURE YOU FOR ALL OF ETERNITY!" Spring roared, quickly using Skull Crusher to end Arkham and his member's life and disintegrated their dead bodies with her Lightning Heaven Devil Mask as she also wore her Lightning Heaven Devil Outfit.

 _'Don't worry, Kirby, Lady Death will personally torture these monsters in their own personal hell.'_ Spring thought, happy and glad that Lady Death told her to kill Arkham so she along with Lala can torture him and his cult in their own personal hell.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY version)**

 **Spring Rose: Hi, I'm Spring Rose. I can't believe that I was brought back to life by Death herself just so I can keep Logan in line. I'm so glad to be** **reunited with my family and can't wait to meet my granddaughters, their boyfriends, and my new great-grandkids! Now I can't wait to attend my Great-Grandson's Birthday Party!**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **A Star Warrior's Pain**

 **Kirby: I... ...don't feel... so... good...**

* * *

 **Toy2711: And there you have it, folks! Another Chapter done. Now, Spring Rose here is another OC and is going to keep Logan in line. And also, Team BlazBlue, Persona, and In-Birth are formed but they will go back to their worlds but will still keep in touch with their new friends and travel between universes. Anyway, tune in next time for Issue 12 where Kirby gets sick from a common disease even though his DNA is genetically Perfect. See you next chapter!**


	42. V2 I12: A Star Warrior's Pain

Volume 2 Issue 12: A Star Warrior's Pain

 **Beacon Academy Infirmary**

Sitting outside the Hospital ward of Beacon, everyone was patiently waiting for the news of Kirby's sickness with worried expressions all around.

It's hard to believe that despite Death's blessings, Eva's blessings, and his Genetic Purity, he is still defenseless against a Biological Part of his very DNA, putting him through such extreme pain.

And to think it was starting out so well as it was Kirby's Birthday today.

* * *

 **Flashback to early this morning.**

 **Island of Patch**

 **Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen Home**

 **Kirby's Room**

It was 7:30 in the morning as all seemed well in the world as if nothing could go wrong on this day.

In Kirby's room, the birthday boy himself was sleeping peacefully with Summer sleeping close by while Raven in her Bird Form was nesting on a pillow close by since there was not much room for the two moms to sleep with Kirby as they were hoping to help earn his forgiveness.

Smiling in their sleep, they dreamed of the day they were forgiven and unaware as they never noticed that Kirby was sweating hard, soaking the bed as well as tossing and turning in his sleep until he woke up screaming in pain, waking up the house.

"Kirby, what's wrong?" Summer asked, concerned for her grandson.

"I...don't feel... so... good..." Kirby whined before the impossible happened as he started to throw up Blood all over the floor, making the two nervous.

"SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH KIRBY!" Raven screamed, changing back to normal.

Bursting into the room, Yang almost slipped on the Puke of Blood in surprise as Kirby was still puking out his Blood.

Now officially alarmed, Yang began to rub Kirby's back while she created a trash can with her Magic, wondering what's wrong.

"What's wrong with Kirby, Mommy?" Kitty asked, worried for her Little Brother.

"I don't know, Katherine. Just wait downstairs and send your father along with Kara upstairs." Yang ordered, using her daughter's full name to show how worried she is.

Now just as worried, Kitty ran downstairs to see a worried Ben and Kara who looked like they wanted to bolt upstairs when they heard Raven scream.

"Mommy says she needs the two of you." Kitty said, pointing to the people in question.

Not being needed to be told twice, the two bolted up the stairs to see that Kirby was Ccoughing hard with some of his Blood mixed with his Saliva, making them both worried.

"Oh no... He is going through that." Kara said, getting the three's attention.

"What is he going through?" Summer asked her granddaughter.

"Something that all Nintendons got through. It's called the Power Surge." Kara explained.

"What is it?" Raven asked, having a bad feeling of why is it called the Power Surge.

"It's where his Body tries to expand his Stomach, making him stronger." Kara explained, shocking her family.

"Is it fatal?" Ben asked, hoping that it's not.

"If his body is not strong enough to take the pain, then yes." Kara explained sadly.

"WE NEED TO GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL, NOW!" Yang screamed, not wanting her baby to DIE on his 201 Birthday.

"No. Let's take him to Beacon, it has the latest advances in medical Science." Ben replied, knowing that the technology here would be adequate enough to help his sick son.

"Opening a portal to Ozpin now." Raven said, using her Sword to create a portal to Beacon after she formed a Bond with the Cursed Headmaster.

Ever since Eva and Death informing everyone including Ozpin of Salem teaming up with N.M.E. with Nightmare sending his Monsters towards the Branwen Tribe, Raven apologized to her former Headmaster after she not only called him a fool, but also for being such a disillusioned and delusional person along with her negative conceptions towards him due to her fear of Salem.

And like the others, Ozpin was keeping on eye on her as he warned her that if she wasted this chance and reverts back to her former view and way of life along with her pulling up his curse to antagonize him and Qrow, then not even the Spring Maiden Powers would be enough to save her from his wrath and by an extent their grandson, Kirby, who would also forever hate her and call her monster due to him still holding his grudge against her and Summer for torturing Ben and Rex as he gave Kirby the OK to put her down and take the Spring Maiden Powers away from her if she screws up one more time.

"I'll call my Mom, Caesar, Azmuth, Eunice, Holiday, and Aran. They should be able to help... If it's possible." Summer added, pulling out her Scroll and dialing the 6 contact's numbers.

"You get the others, Kara, Kirby will need all the support he can get." Ben said, going through the portal and not waiting for a reply.

"What are his chances? Be honest." Raven ordered, looking at her step-granddaughter.

"I don't know. He was born Pre-Mature. I don't remember much, but I do remember my aunt and Uncle being worried that he wouldn't survive to be 100 since he got sick easier than anyone else I know." Kara explained.

"He wasn't vaccinated?" Summer asked.

"Our people don't believe in vaccines. Despite what you may think, we're not the most nicest race out there. We may look as much as I hate to say it cute, but we're also warriors. Our planet, it's very harsh or was. Anyway, the weak die on our planet and the strong live from the moment we can walk as we're trained to Fight. Even my Aunt Martha knew how to fight, though she just preferred to be a doctor." Kara explained, knowing that herself and her race went through the Survival of the Fittest as this shocked Raven and affected her the most.

"Did you go through this...?" Raven asked, shocked that the Nintendons went through her former way and view of life before she changed the error of her ways and as a new person thanks to Ben, Yang, and Kirby's forgiveness.

"I did when I was 330. There's no way to predict when it happens, but the younger you are, the stronger you'll be." Kara explained.

"So, how much Stronger will he be?" Summer asked, refusing to believe that Kirby could die.

"I don't know. As far as I know, no one has gone through the Power Surge this young." Kara replied, shedding a lone tear down her feminine blue oval-shaped eyes, worried and scare of her younger cousin's 50/50 chance of his possible death from his suffering of the Power Surge.

"Go get everyone and tell them to wait in the living room. I'm going to get the others and make a portal towards Kirby. We don't know how much time we have so we need to hurry." Raven stated, taking charge.

"Kara, gather everyone in the living room, I'll head to the headquarters so Raven can make a portal." Summer ordered, getting a nod from her granddaughter.

Now knowing what to do, everyone set out to complete their task, hoping that they won't be too late to save the last son of Pop Star.

Speeding towards the Heroes United: Dust Shipping Company HQ, Summer began to think about the possibilities of Kirby dying, no matter how much she doesn't want to, but she knows that there is a possibility.

 _'What would happen? Would Nightmare launch a full invasion now that there is no left to stop him? What about Ben? What would he do if his only Son died? What about Yang? She is already delusional about people trying to steal her son. If he dies, what will she do?'_ Summer wondered.

Not wanting to think about it anymore, Summer continued to speed towards the company, dodging everyone as well as allowing her to easily get past any workers until she finally arrived in the lab to see the Four of the Six doctors they need ready to leave.

Taking a moment to catch her Breath, Summer quickly called Raven on her Scroll, telling her that she is ready.

With a portal opening due to her Bond with her "Sister Wife", Raven came out wearing a hat to hide her new haircut with everyone ready to go.

"What happened to your hair?" Caesar asked, causing Raven to glare at him.

"Don't ask..." Raven replied with a growl as she opened a portal to Kirby.

Going through the portal, everyone saw Kirby laying in the medical bed sleeping, but still clearly in pain with Yang holding his little Stubby Arm.

"Where is Ben?" Summer asked the group.

"He has gone to go get Kirby's Doctor." Ozpin replied, coming into the room with Glynda.

"What is wrong with him? We barely understood a word Benjamin or Yang said." Glynda asked, concerned for her grandson.

"It's a long story, but he could die. The Power Surge creates what you would call Tumors like in Cancer." Kara explained, making everyone gain wide eyes in horror.

"Then we'll have to operate now!" Azmuth stated seriously.

With that in mind, everyone who didn't have a medical degree of some kind was pushed out of the room as soon as Doctor/Nurse Aran arrived.

 **Flashback ends**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

Outside the room everyone was trying to stay positive, but it was not easy knowing that this could be Kirby's last day alive.

With Yang, she was crying her eyes out in Ben's chest, screaming how it's not fair.

For Ben, he hasn't felt this powerless since Vilgax got his hands on the Ultimatrix as there was nothing he could do. Plus, not even Alien X could do anything without possibly hurting Kirby in some way.

For Raven and Summer, they couldn't help but feel that they had a hand in Kirby's situation, even if there was no way to predict when it would happen to him.

Kara was a mess. Kirby/Clark is going through the Power Surge much sooner than she expected. Now there is a high chance that he could die.

Ruby, while not as distraught as her sister, she was still in shock about Kirby being sick in the first place.

Qrow, however, was feeling the worst.

Despite being a professional Huntsman, He can't control his Semblance of Misfortune, making being with Family very difficult. After Kirby's Birthday, he was hoping to ask Verdona for help to give him control or at least enough control to let him be around his family more.

Kitty and Rouge where crying in their Grandpa Taiyang's lap, worried that Kirby will die like there parents did, leaving them alone as they were now suffering Abandonment Issues just like Yang.

Taiyang was doing the best he could to calm his granddaughters the best he can without crying himself.

Logan as always was angry, but what was he angry at? No one could say, but it's amazing that he hasn't released his claws.

Glynda was worried for her cute grandson as he was in so much pain, but with all her power and experience means nothing.

Ozpin felt nothing but pity towards Kirby and his adoptive father as he has seen much and is near immortal life, but none is more saddening then watching a child die at a very young age.

Slowly opening the door, Azmuth came out looking quite tired at the situation with everyone else following him look the same.

"There were no complications." Holiday stated, feeling relieved.

"Well, there is only one problem." Caesar added, gaining everyone's attention.

"The Tumors are not natural. Some of them were from the surge while the others tried to destroy our equipment, I think Nightmare had a hand in this. Considering they weren't there during his last Check up last week." Azmuth explained, quickly putting two and two together that it was no doubt Nightmare's evil work and damage he did to Kirby.

"Will he be ok?" Yang asked, on the verge of having a panic attack.

"Since we don't know much about his biology, we can't say for certain that he is completely fine." Eunice replied.

"He should be fine, but we would like to keep him here for the rest of the day to run more tests." Aran added, causing Yang to cry.

"What's wrong, Yang?" Spring asked, concern for her step-granddaughter as she place a hand on her shoulder.

"He isn't supposed to be here! He's supposed to be at home with us celebrating his birthday!" Yang replied, full out crying that she doesn't want to lose Kirby due to Nightmare's dark work.

"I understand. But we don't understand his biology. Even with all the tests done with Mimic, we still don't understand what all he is capable of." Azmuth added, making a mental note that if he and his fellow scientists managed to cure Kirby, he and Eunice would study the Nintendons with Ben as he was told that only him as Mimic and Kara herself can translate the language from the Star Warrior Books.

"For now. all of you just go home. We'll call you if something happens." Holiday said as she and the others were about to get back to work on curing Kirby.

Knowing they have no choice, everyone but Yang began to leave to tell everyone that the party is canceled until tomorrow.

"Yang, what's wrong? You can talk to me." Spring said, sitting down with her step-granddaughter as she began to comfort her.

"I just don't understand how Nightmare could've done anything like this. He can't even touch Kirby. Not to mention, his blessings should've protected him from these." Yang explained as her Lilac eyes were red from crying.

"You have a point. Maybe there was something in his food that could've caused this. Or when He was kidnapped." Spring suggested.

"Then why is it not affecting Kara?" Yang asked, making a good point.

"Maybe they only injected something in Kirby. Whatever it is, it works fast." Spring replied, amazed that Nightmare was able to inject it into her unsuspecting great-grandson while feeling anger towards him.

"Possibly. But I just don't know what to do." Yang said, hiding her face in her hands as she sobbed quietly.

"Let's go home. They don't need me as I was just handing them tools because I know the least about Biology. I asked Eunice to take over for me so I'm good." Spring said as she got up from her seat.

"Okay. I think I'm going to take Kitty out for a Mom-Daughter day. I don't want her thinking that I favor Kirby over her." Yang replied, getting up from her seat also.

"I think I should get catch up with my husband, and find a house since I refuse to sleep in a cave." Spring added, pouting that she refused to sleep in a dark cave behind a waterfall.

Laughing at her step-grandma's Antics, Yang and Spring left the Medical Ward of Beacon to head home, hoping to spend time with their family.

Even though Kirby is now Stable, they still can't help but worry about that he may die.

* * *

 **Island of Patch**

 **At the Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen House.**

At the House, everyone was feeling depressed about Kirby's sickness.

With this in mind, no one knew what to say as there was nothing to say about this as Kirby could die.

Opening the Front Door, Yang and Spring came in smiling as they looked forward to Spending time with their Daughter/Husband, hoping to brighten up their day.

"Kitty, come with me. You and I are going to be spending the day together. Just the two of us." Yang said to her daughter.

"What about Kirby?" Kitty asked, worried for her "Little Brother" as he might die.

"He'll be fine. Now we're going anywhere you want except for the Zoo since they're still rebuilding." Yang replied, putting Kitty on her shoulders.

"Is she ok? I would think that she would be extremely worried." Ben asked, worried for his girlfriend.

"She is. But she also wants to show Kitty that everything is fine, and won't show favoritism towards Kirby since she is always worried about him." Spring explained.

"You know, I think that it's time that we have a day with just us Girls." Ruby added in agreement.

"Then there is one place that we have to go to." Summer stated seriously.

"I feel my wallet getting lighter..." Rex mumbled, knowing that he's going to spend a lot of money.

"TO THE MALL!" Laura exclaimed, feeling excited that she gets to go shopping.

"Are we going to make Dad carry everything?" Kara asked her grandmother.

"No, that would be my husband's job, if we weren't looking for a house." Spring replied, causing her husband to look at her.

"What's Wrong with the Cave?" Logan asked, causing Spring to glare at him.

"Logan Richard Rose. Are you suggesting that I sleep in a cave?" Spring asked, daring him to say yes.

"No, I'm just asking." Logan replied, sweating at his wife's glare.

"Good. Now, let's start looking." Spring said, leading the way.

* * *

 **City of Vale**

 **With Yang and Kitty.**

With Yang and Kitty, the two of them were driving in Ben's Car: The DX Mark 10, as they are going to a Carnival in Vale, glad to spend the day together.

Taking her eyes off the road for a bit, Yang looked over to see an excited Kitty looking at everything with excited eyes since she never been to one.

"I knew you would like this." Yang said, pulling into the parking lot.

"I always wanted to go to the Circus, but Mommy never liked going outside for very long." Kitty replied sadly.

"You still miss her, don't you?" Yang asked, knowing that her adopted daughter still misses Crystal everyday.

"I can't help it. I know that you and Daddy do everything to take care of me, but I still miss her." Kitty explained, telling Yang that she still misses Crystal everyday.

"You may forever miss her. I know I missed Summer when she went into a "coma", and my mom disappeared for years." Yang replied, knowing how it feels to be left alone, but luckily she has both of them back in her life thanks to her boyfriend and his selfless and heroic actions.

"What's going to happen to Kirby?" Kitty asked, getting out of the Car.

"I don't know what's going to happen to him, but for now let's just have some fun." Yang replied, leading the way to the ticket booth as she got out her wallet, ready to pay for their tickets.

Walking to the booth, they never noticed the very familiar faces of Spring and Logan who were watching from afar as they both had a bad feeling that something wasn't right with this Circus.

Going in the large tent, the two arrived just in time as the show was about to begin with the workers bringing out a large cage Big enough to hold 6 full grown Ursa Majors Grimm.

As the lights died down, the ringmaster came to the center stage, but there was something familiar about him that Yang could not place where.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Faunus... And Humans... Welcome to this execution!" the ringmaster exclaimed, removing a fake face to reveal Vergil Lionheart, grinning ear to ear with his sharp teeth.

"EVERYONE OUT, NOW!" Logan screamed as White Fang members appeared around the Entrance and in the audience shooting everyone who was not a Faunus.

Grinning sadistically, Vergil grabbed his hammer as well as releasing five large male Lions from their cage as they all circle their master.

"Kill her!" Vergil ordered, pointing towards Kitty who was petrified in fear to see her mom's killer.

Not wasting a second, Yang activated her Dual Ranged Shotgun Gauntlets, shooting the approaching Cats as they were not even scratching them because like Zwei, they use Aura, protecting them from her Explosive Red Shotgun Shells or Fire Dust Ammunition.

Now even more worried, Yang began to use her mastery over the Elements of Magic, creating a Hard Rock Wall as she succeeded in stopping the Lions from approaching Kitty.

Grabbing her adopted daughter, Yang tried to make a break for it by running to the exit with her Fire Dash Turbo Run.

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST -** **Yang Mix (BBTAG Special)** **(Armed and Ready / I Burn) - Yang Xiao Long's Theme**

As Yang started Fire Dash Turbo running, Vergil tried leapt in the air, trying to land a hit on Yang but couldn't as a Hammer was quickly thrown into his face, showing that an unknown woman has entered the fight who has her own War Hammer with one side resembling an Axe's blade.

Now feeling pissed, Vergil quickly started to go toe to toe with the strange woman who was equally matched with the skills of a Hammer, countering blow after blow.

However, Vergil forgot to activate his Semblance as he let out a scream of pain as he recognized those claws that were stabbed through his chest.

He turned and saw it was none other than Logan Rose who now possessed a pissed off look that would he would forever remember as Logan quickly threw him forward as he dashed towards Vergil, wildly swinging his claws and drawing a lot of blood as Vergil also didn't forget to pull up his Aura in time due to Logan's sheer speed of his claws.

Spring quickly charged at Vergil with Skull Crusher once again as the deranged Lion Faunus managed to counter it, but he unknowingly broke Spring's bracelet due to the sheer force of their Hammers colliding, revealing her identity to Vergil in the process.

Now fully exposed and recognizing the Petal Crusher, Vergil made a quick mental note to report to Salem that the Petal Crusher has somehow returned from the dead once again.

Meanwhile, Yang managed to quickly managed to find a good hiding spot for Kitty to hide as she told her to stay here while she's going to join her step-grandparents in fighting Vergil as the old saying goes: There is Strength in Numbers.

Now fully sured that Kitty is safe in her hiding spot, Yang quickly used her Ember Celica's powerful recoil to project herself towards Vergil, landing a powerful flaming right hook punch at his face as she activated her Rage Semblance with her Lilac Eyes now Red and Fire dancing around her Hair and her beautiful face with an Angry look on her face.

The deranged Lion Faunus was sent flying towards the seats, crashing full on as he pulled up his Aura to lessen the damage as it shimmered throughout his body.

Quickly getting up, Vergil jumped high into the air with his Hammer as he gravity took affect as he tried to land a blow on the 2 Roses and their step-granddaughter.

But the three quickly managed to avoid it as Vergil's Hammer shook the entire ground as he enhanced it with his Aura, however, it left it buried deep into the ground as Vergil quickly tried to get it out of the ground as fast as he can.

Spring and Logan quickly stayed out of the fight as they let their step-granddaughter fight the deranged Lion Faunus while Kitty from her hiding spot watched as her adopted mother began to protect her from that Monster of a Faunus.

With the Lion Faunus's Hammer stuck in the ground, Yang quickly charged at Vergil, throwing some powerful punches with her Dual Ranged Shotgun Gauntlets, dealing great damage against Vergil as Yang secretly used some Fire Magic from her Spell Book and her own Aura to enhance her punches while using her gauntlets and Rage Semblance to show how angry she is of her kids being threatened.

"Unrelenting Fire!" Yang shouted, already naming one out of her 2 "Special Powerful Moves" which she calls her "Distortion Drives" after playing the BlazBlue video game franchise with Ruby and their boyfriends as if she was shouting the name of it from those fighting video games as she then used it on Vergil.

"Can you take this! Well? Bye!" Yang shouted, quickly using her Distortion Drive: Unrelenting Fire, by throwing 7 explosive Fire Dust and temporarily enhanced Fire Magic punches of Left and Right Hooks at Vergil with her Ember Celica, Rage Semblance, and Spell Book before landing the final punch at him with a flaming right hook, knocking him down to the ground as she then pumped her right shotgun gauntlet, ejecting the empty explosive red shell and loading the new shell in.

As the Lion Faunus was knocked to the ground, his Aura shimmered again, signaling that his Aura has already been depleted due to Yang's Fiery Explosive Punches enhanced with her Shotgun Gauntlets, Fire Magic from her Spell Book, her Aura and her Rage Semblance.

Yang quickly grabbed the Vergil by his Prosthetic Tail as she used her Strength to rip it out, causing the Faunus version of Vilgax to scream in pain very loudly as the Sunny Little Dragon of Taiyang Xiao Long just took a page out of the Ultimatrix-wielder's book as she ripped off his tail again, adding literally more insults to his injury as he was now a "female Human" again since Salem couldn't regrow his Private Parts.

Yang then landed a Roundhouse Kick on Vergil with her Boots, sending him back a few feet from her as she then activated her Rage Semblance and Fire Magic again.

"Full power, all in!" Yang shouted as she then slams her fists together, creating a minor shockwave of fiery flames from her Ember Celica, Rage Semblance, and Fire Magic as she was ready to unleash her finishing move as she likes to call it her "Astral Heat" after playing the BlazBlue games with the boys and her baby sister.

Vergil then stood back up on his feet as he was feeling dizzy and disoriented from the punches that Yang gave him.

 **BGM Ends**

Now grinning happily, Yang quickly activated her "Astral Heat."

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - This Will Be the Day - RWBY Character's Astral Heat / Astral Finish Theme**

"Yellow Dragon!" Yang shouted, quickly activating her Rage Semblance with flames bursting around her as she speeded towards Vergil with her Fire Dash via her Magic Spell Book along with enhancing her Punches one last time with her Fire Elemental Magic and Aura.

"Now I'm mad! I'll crush you into Dust!" Yang roared, slamming her left heel down on Vergil as she began unleashing a series of fiery explosive punches on him and finishes off her fiery punching spree by uppercutting Vergil into the air as she then leapt up higher than him and brought him down with her while she delivers a final fiery earthbound punch explosive punch to the ground by using a similar pose and motion to the move that she began her battle with Junior's Henchman at his Club, burning Vergil with a lot of Fire from her Ember Celica, Rage Semblance, and Fire Elemental Magic from her Spell Book as Vergil was severely burned with third degree burns all over his body including his Prosthetics as they were completely burned, but somehow they were still functional.

 **BGM Ends**

Angry that the "Abomination's Blonde Whore of a Adopted Mother" just completely mocked him by ripping off his Prosthetic Tail along with severely burning him with her Fire from her shotgun gauntlets, Semblance, and explosive fiery temper, Vergil had no other choice but to retreat.

He then quickly got up on his feet and retreated as his plan failed once again as his followers and other members of the White Fang followed soon since they heard the sirens of Police Cars from the Vale Police Department, signaling that they already had been dispatched to the scene.

Now that Vergil has left with his robotic tail ripped off and severe third degree burns all over his body, everyone could now settle down and relax as they all agreed one thing in their mind.

 _'Vergil needs to be put down.'_ they all thought.

Yang who now calm down enough managed to confront and comfort her Adoptive Daughter as she then came out of her hiding place as she began to cry in her arms as she once again was forced to watch innocent people get killed by that monster of a Faunus.

"It's alright, Kitty, he's gone now." Yang promised, already planning to tell Ben of what Vergil almost did to their daughter.

"Wh-wh-why does he keep coming after me?" Kitty asked, still crying her heart out.

"He is a Monster who can't see past his own hatred to understand that you're just a little Girl. When we get home, I'll tell your father what happened so we can protect you easier." Yang replied, patting her adopted daughter's back.

"Mommy, can I learn how to fight? I don't want to be helpless." Kitty asked, wanting to be a hero like her adopted father/idol.

"We'll talk about it later, but for now let's just go home. I'll need to talk to your Father." Yang said, hoping that her boyfriend would put Vergil down for good as he is literally the Faunus version of Vilgax.

"I'll go with you. He might come back." Spring added, planning to have Skull Crusher ready whenever Vergil returns.

"I'll track him down. He knows that Spring is alive due to her bracelet breaking. If Salem finds out, then she will send HIM!" Logan added, not wanting to lose Spring again by his archenemy who killed his wife once as he started tracking Vergil's scent, leaving his wife, step-granddaughter, and step great-granddaughter behind, telling them that he will be back in a couple of hours.

Nodding her head in agreement, Yang carried Katherine back to the DX Mark 10 with Spring close behind, determined to protect her grandkids as the VPD closed in on the scene, ready to investigate the incident.

Yang, Katherine, and Spring managed to get inside the DX Mark 10 as Yang started the ignition as she drove away from the scene, heading back to their Home on the small island of Patch.

* * *

 **Island of Patch**

 **Back at the Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen Family Home**

Quickly getting to the house, they saw that everyone was home even Kirby was home even if he was resting in Laura's lap wrapped up in his pink blanket, wearing his Night Cap, and snuggling his Teddy Bear as he looked so much better than ever before.

Sighing in relief and knowing that her Son is okay, Yang carried her sleeping daughter to her room, putting her to bed.

Katherine's Room was much like her side of the play room at her mom's company, a complete and total mess which is impressive considering at the room was built just yesterday.

Clothes, Stuffed Animals, Books, Drawings, Toys littered the floor so much you could not see the floor at all. The only spot that was remotely clean was around her Bed which took on a theme of a Tiger Pattern.

Her wall like Kirby's had both of her parent's trademark Symbols in their respected colors.

Laying down the sleeping Hybrid, Yang sighed, showing how much that fight had really tired her out.

Knowing that this was coming no matter how much Yang wanted to delay it, she knew that there was no other choice.

Yang then placed her right hand on her adopted daughter's head as she began to glow a bright Gold, while Yang herself was glowing a faint Yellow.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Yang chanted, unlocking Katherine's Aura and catching everyone's attention.

Hearing the sounds of footsteps, Yang just continued to stare at her adopted daughter, knowing that she will now be better protected as Ben came in looking confused.

"Why did you unlock her Aura?" Ben asked confusedly, knowing how his girlfriend is very protective of their kids.

"We had a run in with Vergil. He almost killed Katherine today. If it wasn't for my grandparents, then she would've died. As much as I hate to say it, she needs to know how to fight. It's time we start her training." Yang said, knowing that she's going to have to train Kitty whether she likes it or not, but for Kirby she'll think about it later.

Ben stared at Yang for a few moments, wondering what to say to her.

Should he agree to train his adopted daughter? Or should he say no and let her enjoy her childhood while she still can?

If he says no, then there will be a chance that Vergil will come back since they might not be so lucky to save her next time.

If he says yes, then she will be prepared to defend herself and others, but she might lose her childhood.

"Alright. I agree, but we need to talk more about this later." Ben replied seriously.

"I agree. Now I'm feeling tired, so I think I'm going to take a nap. That fight really tired me out." Yang said, laying down next to Katherine.

Closing her Eyes, Yang wouldn't know it yet, but she was dreaming of the next Hero of the World of Remnant wearing two special Gauntlet-like Weapons.

* * *

 **The Next Day.**

Slowly waking up, Kitty saw that she was confused to be in her new room since she didn't remember coming home after the circus.

Looking around, she noticed her mom was sleeping next to her with some drool leaking out of her mouth and her hair all over the place.

Getting a real bad idea, Kitty unleashed her Newly developed Cat-like claws while not very sharp, but they can still easily cut light and small things like Yang's Cowlick.

Reaching towards her hair, Kitty never noticed that Yang started to Grin as she was faking her sleeping, waiting until the last second to react and grabbing her daughter's arm, catching her by surprise.

"What were you doing?" Yang asked, with her eternal grin as she summoned her Nevermore Grimm Mask Helmet over from her "Raven Branwen" cosplay as it covered her entire face and the top of her head with the eyeslits having a black fabric to cover her eyes just like her Moms.

"Nothing." Kitty lied, unaware that Yang was reading her mind with her Magic Spell Book and of course using her Nevermore Grimm Mask Helmet to just playfully and teasingly scare her.

"I think you were going to cut my Cowlick. So, I think you need a visit from... THE TICKLE MONSTER!" Yang exclaimed, tickling her daughter while wearing her Nevermore Grimm Mask Helmet just for dramatic effect.

"NO, STOP IT!" Kitty screamed, trying to escape Yang's tickling.

"This is the punishment for lying...!" Yang sang as she trailed off.

"I AM NOT LYING!" Kitty screamed, full out laughing from her adopted mother's tickling.

"Okay then... If you're not lying, then why am I tickling you?" Yang asked, still tickling her daughter's tickle spots.

"Be- HAHA! Be-Because you're a Jerk!" Kitty replied as Yang stopped tickling her.

"Oh, a "Jerk" am I...? Well then, I guess you don't get any Birthday Cake or Meat tonight." Yang replied, using her daughter's favorite food against her.

"NO! NOT MY MEAT!" Kitty cried, horrified that her adopted mother would do that to her.

"Well, I'm a jerk, remember? So, I can't let you have any meat. HAHAHAHA!" Yang laughed as she left her daughter's room while putting away her Nevermore Grimm Mask.

Going downstairs with her daughter following close behind, Yang saw that everyone was gathering in the backyard as Kirby is all better for his 201 birthday party.

Going outside, The two saw that almost everyone had arrived at the party. The only ones who have not yet arrived was Logan, Blake's Parents, and the Schnee Women.

Smiling, Yang walked over to Kirby who was playing with Zwei, Ship, and Hawk Winchester who came over for his Birthday along with his Mother.

"Hey boys, what are you doing?" Yang asked, awing at the cuteness of Kirby playing with Cardin's little brother as she was glad that Hawk is not going to become like his older brother.

"Playing Fetch, Miss Xiao Long." Hawk replied innocently.

"No need to call me Miss Xiao Long. Just call me Yang. Now, is your mom here?" Yang asked the Nicer Winchester.

"She's helping setting up the food table." Hawk replied, pointing to said person.

Smiling in thanks, Yang went over to her fellow blonde mother who was talking to Taiyang about the times they went to School together.

Tapping her on the shoulder, she was rewarded by a bolt of lightning hitting her, causing her Hair to stand up like the bride of Frankenstein.

"Sorry about that. Your Hair should go down in about half a hour." Trish apologized as Yang's eyes were twitching in annoyance as they almost started to turn from their beautiful Lilac shade to her Mother's shade of Raging Blood Red.

 _'Don't get Angry, Yang. It's Kirby's first Birthday with us.'_ Yang thought, trying to stay calm as her hands were clenched into fists in Anger of her Hair being damaged.

Staying calm, Yang took a few breaths as she remembered why she came here and managed to calm down as well as knowing that her Anger can ruin her baby's birthday.

"I need you to keep Cardin in line. While he hasn't done anything yet, I know he won't learn his lesson no matter how bad he is beaten." Yang explained.

"Knowing my son, he is going to be an idiot again. Considering the phone call I got from school and considering the Destruction of a Motorcycle which he is going to pay for." Trish replied, knowing who Logan is already as she knows Summer is his daughter.

"You don't sound too highly of him." Yang commented, sensing the bitterness in the Soaring Eagle's tone.

"Don't get me wrong. I love him, but he takes way too much after his father." Trish replied bitterly.

"I'm guessing he's a Human Supremacist." Yang said, already thinking that Cardin's Father is also Arrogant and possessing a Superiority Complex like his son.

"You got that right. I tried to teach him to have an open mind, but you can see how that worked. At least I succeeded with Hawk." Trish explained as she watched the three friends play Fetch with the two Smarter than Average Dogs.

"Anyway, just try to keep an eye on him and by an extension: His team. The only one that ever seems to learn is Russell." Yang said, glad that idiot for once had a brain and vowed not do it again despite his leader's hatred for Kirby.

"I'll see what I can do. If there is one thing he inherits from me is our stubbornness. I'll beat it into him, if I have to." Trish promised as she popped her knuckles with lightning and a dark aura surrounding her.

 _'She is scarier than Alastor...'_ Yang thought, making a mental note not to piss Trish off as she knows what she can do with the power of Electrokinesis due to her father and uncle's stories about her and her team's fighting styles and sister-team relationship with Team STRQ.

Smiling and knowing that Cardin will be taken care of, Yang then began to help set up the rest of the party as the rest of the guests arrived with their own gifts for the birthday boy.

"Gather around, everyone. It's time for the cake." Ben announced, bringing out the cake he had specially made for this special day.

The Cake itself was a Vanilla flavored Ice Cream Cake with Orange Flavored frosting with the designs of the Milky Way Galaxy along the sides of the cake.

On the top center of the Cake contains Kirby's Signature Yellow Warp Star logo made out of edible Yellow Fondant along with the Number 201 Birthday Candles in Pink as the candles were lighted up for the Baby Boy Puffball to blow them out after making his wish.

"Happy Birthday, Kirby/Clark!" Everyone said as they finished singing Happy Birthday to him.

Kirby then cutely blowed out his Candles, causing everyone to cheer and along with the Females took out their Scrolls, Phones, and Cameras taking pictures of him.

After blowing out the Candles, Ben removed them and used a Knife to cut the first slice of the Ice Cream Cake, giving his Son a plastic Fork and Knife as he started to take his first bite, earning another snaps of Camera Shots from the Cameras, Scrolls, and Phones of everyone including the Females.

Smiling in happiness as he finished his first slice of his Ice Cream Cake, Kirby give everyone a hug, much to Yang's annoyance as the girls seemed to hug him a little longer, but let it slide since it is his party.

"It's time for the Presents!" Summer exclaimed, readying her Scroll along with the other Women with their Scrolls, Cameras, and Smartphones as they were ready to take pictures of their great-grandson/grandson/nephew/cousin/son opening his Birthday Gifts.

Walking over to the gift table, Kirby saw enough Presents to easily bury him, but he realized something important.

Death, Lala, Azmuth, Logan, and his Guardian Angel Eva still hasn't shown up yet.

"Where is Grandpa Azmuth, Grandpa Logan, Miss Death, Lala, and Eva?" Kirby asked, not seeing them at his birthday party.

"Azmuth couldn't make it due to not having a available mask." Ben explained, causing his son to sigh sadly.

"I may not have a Mask, but I do have this." a familiar voice said from the door.

Turning around, everyone was surprised to see an Old Man with a Beard long enough to put Gandalf the Grey's to shame as he was wearing Green and Black Robes with no shoes.

But the most defining feature is a familiar Green Hourglass Symbol acting as a belt buckle.

"Azmuth?" Max asked, shocked as he instantly recognized the old Galvan by his voice, the signature two colors of his robes along with the Intergalactic Peace Symbol.

"Don't be too surprised, Maxwell, I do have the same Semblance as Benjamin. Plus, there was no way I was going to miss my Great-Grandson's 201 Birthday. You never forget your 201 birthday after all." Azmuth replied, remembering the day that Ben unlocked his Aura for him as he was interested of having his own Semblance or "personal superpower."

"Seriously, how old are you?" Kevin asked with some of the others agreeing with him.

"Old enough. You'll never figure out my true Age." Azmuth replied, knowing that no one can guess his age except for Professor Paradox cause he already knows.

"So, this is your Great-Grandfather?" Willow asked, a little suspicious.

"Trust me. I'm just surprised to see him." Ben replied nonchalantly.

"So you're Mr. Tennyson's Great-Grandfather. You're not quite what I pictured." Lady Like said.

"I don't use my Human Form much. I much prefer my Galvan Form." Azmuth replied.

"What's a Galvan?" Tiff asked curiously.

"My Grey Matter form." Ben explained, transforming into his Galvan form.

"GREY MATTER!" the Galvan announced.

"I don't remember. What does this one do?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"It's very Durable and increases my Intelligence." Grey Matter explained.

"It looks like a Two legged Frog." Ghira commented.

"Unfortunately, Frogs Don't think that as one tried to eat me in this form once." Grey Matter explained before he changed back to normal.

"It's still funny now as it was then." Gwen added, giggling at the memory, much to her cousin's annoyance.

"Anyway, let's start with the presents!" Spring exclaimed as she and the other females got out their Scrolls, Cameras, and Smartphones ready to take pictures of the Birthday Boy opening up his Presents.

 **(Toy2711: Get Ready, Readers, 'Cause Kirby here has received A LOT of BIRTHDAY GIFTS!)**

From Ruby, he got a Kid Version of Team RWBY's Weapons: Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud, and Ember Celica.

From Weiss: Custom-Made Saddle for Zwei and a Book on Horseback Riding.

From Blake: Pokémon Cards and "Ninja Vanish!" Smoke Bombs.

From Yang: A Picture of the Four of them: Ben, Yang, Kitty and Himself.

From Jaune: X-Ray Vav Comic Books.

From Nora: A Stuffed Sloth.

From Pyrrha: A Pumpkin Pete Hat.

From Ren: Fake Ninja Shurikens or "Ninja Stars" and a Ninja Headband.

From Coco: A Beret and Shades like hers.

From Fox: Creatures of Grimm Figures.

From Velvet: A Camera.

From Yatsuhashi: An Art Set with Canvas included.

From Sun: Foam Staff and Nunchucks.

From Neptune: A Telescope.

From Penny: A Puppet.

From Summer: A Pink Hooded Cloak with a Cape.

From Taiyang: Cash in the form of Lien Cards.

From Raven: A wooden Ōdachi with its own Sheath.

From Qrow: A Book on Myths.

From Amber: A Apple Tree.

From Willow: A Orange Tree.

From Spring: A Builder's Set.

From Tiff: Coloring Books.

From Lady Like: Crayons.

From Tuff: A Soccer Ball

From Sir Ebrum: A Soccer Goal.

From Ms. Stars: A Plushie of his Warp Star and a Plushie version of himself.

From Trish: A Stuffed Eagle with Lightning Bolts.

From Hawk: A Foam Club.

From Kitty: A drawing of him and her.

From Rouge: A King's Crown.

From Kara: A picture of their Birth Family.

From Winter: A wooden Rapier.

From Vernal: Orange Tea and Creatures of Grimm Dummies for Training.

From Kali: A stuffed Cat she made.

From Ghira: A small pink flag with Kirby's Name and his Warp Star Logo and a Blue Flag of the Original Logo of the White Fang during its time as a peaceful activist organization.

From Ilia: A stuffed Chameleon.

From Ozpin: A tiny Cane.

From Glynda: A tiny Wizard's Wand and Children's Books.

From Doctor Oobleck: History Books for Kids.

From Port: Pictures of the Creatures of Grimm with their weaknesses labeled.

From Peach: A Junior Dust Lab with Dust Crystals and Dust Vials.

From Doctor/Nurse Aran: A Doctor's Head Mirror.

From Ben: A toy version of the Ultimatrix, A Star Wars Toy Lightsaber, and the Pink Mighty Morphin' Pink Ranger Helmet.

From Kevin: Upgrades to his Watch and a Toy RC version of his Car.

From Rex: A Computer and 2 Models of his Omega-1 Nanite and a Regular Nanite.

From Circe: A tiny Drum.

From Gwen: Starship Models.

From Julie: Gift Cards and a Tennis Racket with Tennis Balls.

From Azmuth: Brain teasers and a Plumber Badge with his number and connected to anyone's modified Plumber Badge and Ben's Ultimatrix.

From Eunice: The Alien Lifeform Database that contains all of the Aliens with their Behavior, Diet, Powers and Abilties, Weaknesses, and Home Planets from her Universe.

From Max: A Book on Life from his universe.

From Verdona: A Wizard's Hat and Cookies.

From Helen: Race Car models.

From Alan: A Basketball with Basketball Hoop.

From Manny: A Football.

From Koan: A Book on Animals.

From Charmcaster: A Book on Mana and Magic from her Universe and a Star Wars toy of Darth Vader's Personal TIE Fighter.

From Bobo: A Banana Cream Pie.

From Caesar: Easy Science experiments.

From Holiday: A Doctor's set.

From Six: A wooden version of his Magna Blades and Custom-Made Hight Tech Shades for his Size.

From Ragna: A Book on how to use a Scythe with its techniques along with a Sword and its techniques.

From Jin: A Book on different Sword and Martial Arts techniques with different types of Swordmanship.

From Rachel: A Tea set that won't break and a Rose.

From Noel: 2 pairs of Toy Guns that are both Water Guns and Nerf guns.

From Makoto: A stuffed Squirrel.

From Tsubaki: A Checkerboard with Chess Pieces.

From Es: Knight figures.

From Yu: Tarot Cards of the 21 different Arcana Classes along with a Book of each of its Personas.

From Yosuke: A pair of Headphones.

From Kanji: A stuffed Rabbit that he made.

From Chie: A Blow Up Punch Bag.

From Yukiko: A Hand Fan.

From Naoto: A Police set.

From Hyde: A Wooden Katana.

From Linne: A lot of Candy.

From Orie: A Top Hat.

From Waldstein: A pair of Custom-Made Stainless Steel and Iron Gauntlets for his Stubby Arms.

"Thank you, everyone. But where is Grandpa Logan?" Kirby asked with some tears of joy.

"I'm here, kid!" Logan shouted in reply, running towards them.

"Where have you been?" Spring asked her husband.

"I was tracking Vergil, but somehow he got the drop on me, knocking me out. I woke up about an hour ago, and ran all the way back to my cave, then back here." Logan explained, handing Kirby a bag which contains his gift for him.

Opening his Bag, Kirby was excited to see a new Cowboy Brown hat in his size with a Sheriff's Badge attached to it with his Name on it.

"It took me a while to get your size, but I got it right. And the Sheriff's Badge with it's Custom Name was free along with it." Logan explained, smiling at Kirby's happy face as he put it on along with his Scarf Bandana and started to ride Zwei with his saddle, making him look like a Cowboy as the females took pictures of him riding his Corgi.

"I'll admit it. He does look Cute." The familiar voice of Sienna Khan said from her spot by the door.

"AUNT SIENNA!" the twins shouted, rushing to give their Aunt a Hug.

"What are you doing here, Sienna?" Glynda asked the White Fang's High Leader.

"The twins told me that it was the Alien's Birthday. So, I decided to drop by and attend as well along with seeing my Nieces." the High Leader of the White Fang explained.

"You should've called." Ben added.

"I wanted to Surprise the Girls. Oh, and I had this made." Sienna explained, giving Kirby a large bag.

Opening the large Bag, Kirby was greeted by a Large Pink Flag with a Bright Yellow Star AKA his Warp Star Symbol.

"Thank you, Miss Sienna." Kirby replied, giving her a hug much to her shock.

 _'He knows who I am, but he still hugs me? The girls were right, he does have a forgiving heart.'_ Sienna thought, relaxing as his Powers over Females came into play.

"Well isn't this nice. The High Leader of the White Fang hugging my Nephew." Draco said from her spot on the House's Roof as she was just casually eating a Ham & Cheese Sandwich.

"What are you doing here?" Summer asked, pulling out some Knives.

"You can put those away. I'm just here to drop off my Present." Draco replied, smirking as she was holding up a box with her tail.

"Well give it to him and leave." Spring added, sneering at the "Dragon Faunus."

Now losing her Smirk, Draco dropped down right in front of Spring, glaring at the resurrected Grandmother with so much hatred as her Dragon Grimm Mask Helmet's Eye Holes glowed a dangerous yellow over the black fabric covering the inside of the eye holes.

"You cost me my kill. I never forget a face. So, watch where you're going or you might just have an accident." Draco warned, making a mental note to "kill" this Bitch.

"I will. Just be sure to watch your back! You never know when a Hammer might come flying." Spring retorted, glaring at the Dragon Faunus as dark Auras began to to flash between them, scaring everbody.

"Thank you for the advice. Now that I have delivered my gift, it's time that I take my leave. So, goodbye, Spring Rose, we'll meet again." Draco replied, leaving through a portal as she went back to Raven's Tent in the Branwen Tribe's Main Camp in Anima.

"Spring Rose? You wouldn't happen to be the same Spring Rose who destroyed a Goliat with a single swing of her Hammer? The same Spring Rose who managed to create 20 new poisons from the venom of a Death Stalker? The same Spring Rose who shoots Lightning like it's going out of business? That Spring Rose?" Nora asked, getting really excited to meet her idol who was obviously her sister team leader's grandmother.

"Yes, I am. I'm always glad to meet a fan." Spring replied, never noticing Ren slowly backing up in fear.

If possible, Nora's smile only got bigger as she let out a high pitch squeal that only the dogs and The Fannus could hear shattering all the windows and Cocos glasses before taking out her hybrid Grenade Launcher/ War Hammer: Magnhild.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" Nora exclaimed, wanting Spring to sign her Hammer.

"Sure. Who do I make it out to?" Spring asked, pulling out a permanent marker.

"I'm Nora Valkyrie." Nora replied, causing Spring to stop in surprise.

"Would you happen to be related to Thor Valkyrie?" Spring asked, making Ren nervous.

"Yep. He's my dad. He died years ago." Nora answered, thinking about the few memories that she had with her father.

"Does that mean you where raised by Hela?" Spring asked, never noticing Ren making signals to stop.

"No. That Poor excuse of a Mother abused me after Dad died, claiming that it was my fault until I ran away. She could appear right now drop dead and I wouldn't care." Nora replied, uncharacteristically angry, much to her teammates and friend's worry.

"Nora, are you ok...? Your unusually angry." Pyrrha asked, concerned for her energetic and hyperactive teammate.

"Let's just say there is a reason me and Ren have been traveling together for so long." Nora replied, thinking that her friends and teammates wouldn't be able to understand her pain from her past.

"If you want to talk, we'll listen." Jaune offered, willing to help his teammate to get over her sadness and comfort her from her personal and lonely past.

"Thanks guys." Nora whispered, getting a hug from Kirby.

"It's okay, Aunt Nora." Kirby said, giving her a hug as well as holding the Sloth she gave him who he recently named "Miss. Slowpoke."

"Thank you, Kirby. You're the best nephew I have." Nora replied, hugging her adopted alien nephew.

"He's your only nephew." Naoto corrected.

"That is what makes him the best." Nora replied, baffling people with her logic.

"That makes no sense at all." Rachel added, with some of the others agreeing with her.

"This is Nora. She is not meant to make sense." Rex replied, remembering what Ren told him and the others.

"He has a point." Yang added in agreement.

"Now, I think it's time for me and Hawk to leave." Trish said, knowing that tomorrow is another day at Dream Land Academy.

"Ok. See you at School Tomorrow, Kirby!" Hawk exclaimed, walking away with his Mom.

"We need to go as well. It's a School Night for us." Sir Ebrum added with his wife agreeing with him.

"See ya later, Kirby!" Tiff and Tuff exclaimed, waving at their alien friend as they left with their parents.

"Happy Birthday, Kirby." Ms. Stars added as she left.

"We should probably go too. It's a long way to Menagerie." Ilia said.

"I'll give you a lift. I need to talk to you anyway." Ben said, looking at Sienna.

"I should go pack my stuff anyway." Willow added.

"The General should have my Position narrowed down by now. It's best that I leave." Penny said.

"I'll make sure you don't get in trouble." Winter promised the Secret Android.

"I should leave as well. I need to find a way to get everyone one." Charmcaster added, getting ready to get back to work.

"The Tribe should be planning to do something stupid by now. Let's go, Vernal." Raven said as she opened a portal with her Semblance via her Sword.

"See you later, Kirby!" Vernal shouted, giving one last hug to her Nephew before leaving.

"We should go too. We still need to learn about our new home." Yu said with his friends/teammates agreeing with him.

"You still no doubt have plenty of paperwork to do." Amber said to the Wizard of Oz.

"Even after centuries, I still can't escape Paperwork." The Cursed Beacon Headmaster mumbled in annoyance.

"You still have a Company to run." Glynda added, much to Amber's annoyance.

"We should go too. The rest of you are helping me set up the classroom." Rachel said to her allies.

"I still can't believe we have to do this." Ragna said with Jin agreeing with him.

"At least we're not eating "you know who's" cooking." Tsubaki added, referring to her best friend's cooking.

"If you don't hurry up, she might make that a punishment." Makoto said, not wanting to take that chance.

"Who's cooking?" Noel asked innocently.

"Don't worry about it." Es replied as she tried Noel's cooking before.

"I should leave as well. Me and Caesar have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." the creator of the watch said.

"You're right. Anyway, take care, Kirby." Caesar said to his nephew as he, Azmuth, Holiday, Caesar, and Eunice left.

"We should go as well. Waldstein makes us get up extremely early to practice our fighting." Linne added as she and her teammates left too.

Once all the guests have left, it was time for the clean up as there was a huge mess from all the guest and presents as everyone began to relax until Death, Eva, and Lala appeared, holding a concealed cage in each of their hands.

"Sorry we were late. We need to make sure that two many more people don't know." Death said as she, her Herald, and Student had arrived just in time.

"Ah, who are these three?" Kali asked.

"I am Eva, Kirby's Guardian Angel." Eva greeted in her True Form.

"I am Lala, her teacher." Lala introduced, not matching her occupation because knowing how much her boss loves to be dramatic.

"I am Hades, the Shinigami, Hela, the Grey Lady, the Morgan, the End of the All, the Grim Reaper, but I am most commonly known as Death!" the Gray Lady announced, shocking everyone who did not know.

"Wait a minute! Death is a WOMAN?!" Kali asked in shock.

"Actually, I am just the embodiment of a concept that all life goes through. So, I can be Male or Female, but I just prefer Female." Death explained, much to Kali's joy.

"TAKE THAT, YOU PIGS! DEATH IS A WOMAN!" Kali shouted, shaking her fist to the sky, causing everyone to sweat drop at her.

"Anyway, we've brought our gifts." Death said, getting straight to the point.

"Not to be rude, but why do you care for Kirby?" Ghira asked curiously.

"He is my first Champion. As such, he deserves only the very best from me and nothing less." Death explained, putting the concealed cage on the table along with Lala following too.

"First, here are my gifts for you!" Eva exclaimed, placing the cage on the table.

"Before you see what's in there, you should have this." Eva said, pulling out a Silver Whip.

The whip was nothing special except for its glowing Silver Color, and the fact that it has a Snake-like head at the end as it seemed to be looking at Kirby as if judging him.

"This is a Holy Weapon that I had specially made for you. While you know how to use Galaxia and you're learning how to use Star-Light, you need something that can attack in long-range such as this Whip." Eva explained, demonstrating it to her Ward.

"This is Orion. He can extend up to 100 feet. When in use, he will shrink down to your Size." Eva explained, handing Orion to Kirby as it shrunk down for him.

"What's in the Cage?" Sienna asked, coming out of her shock.

"My second and final gift. It took me almost 8 weeks to find, but I finally found one." Eva replied, removing the cover to reveal a golden cage with a nest holding a very large egg.

The egg was almost the Size of an Ostrich egg only about 3 inches smaller, but much wider covered in Red Flame designs.

Opening his mouth in confusion, Kirby was interrupted by the egg hatching as whatever was inside it was forcing its way out.

With one final push, the Creature inside force itself out of the egg to the light of day.

When it was free of that organic prison, it revealed itself to be larger than average bird chick with few feathers that are Pink in color.

Now free, it began to sing the most beautiful song that anyone ever heard, bringing some people to tears.

"What is that? I never seen a Bird like that before." Qrow asked, with some of the others agreeing with him.

"This is a Phoenix Chick. The most rarest of all Birds in the Multiverse, it took me forever to find a Egg. Phoenixes follow the most Pure Hearted of Living beings such as Kirby." Eva explained.

Jumping on the table, Kirby looked at his new Pet Phoenix Chick with a Curious Awe.

Looking at Kirby, the Phoenix Chick began to sing a new song as if it wanted to meet its new master.

"I think it likes him." Summer said, taking a picture of her grandson's new pet along with the other females.

Opening the cage, the Phoenix Chick tried to walk out the best it could with just being born as the two met each other in the middle, giving each other a hug much to everyone's amusement.

"Be warned, Kirby. Phoenix Chicks grow quickly! So, by this time next week, it should be fully grown." Eva informed her Ward as he hugged her for the most beautiful gift as she returned the hug.

"Now onto my gift." Lala said, opening her cage which looks like a Cat carrier.

Opening the cage, everyone was surprised and worried when a Female White Tiger Cub came running out and started to cuddle with its new master.

The Female White Tiger Cub was nothing special except for the fact that the end of her tail was on Fire glowing Blue.

"WHOA, THAT IS SO COOL! A FEMALE WHITE TIGER CUB!" Kitty exclaimed, amazed with stars in her eyes, but was held back by her Aunt Ruby, keeping her from hugging it.

"This is a Spirit Tiger Cub, Tigers have been said to travel to the Spirit World as there is Truth in that. Not to mention, if Nightmare somehow manages to get past the defenses, this Girl will help chase him away." Lala explained, earning a hug from Kirby as she returned it.

"So, it's a girl?" Ruby asked, wanting to cuddle and pet her nephew's pet Tiger.

"Yep. This girl will be a helper if and when Kirby does a task for Mistress Death." Lala explained.

"What do you mean by "When Kirby does a task for Mistress Death?" Taiyang asked.

"Kirby is my Champion. There are many things that I can do and I can't do. But since Kirby is my Champion, he can do these things for me in exchange for certain rewards. These tasks can be anything from getting me a newspaper to stopping a distraction of the entire universe, anything really." Death explained.

"Just please ask us before bringing him a task. We want him to have a semi-normal life." Ben replied, with Yang agreeing the most.

"Very well. Now, for my Gift." Death announced, removing the cover to reveal a different bird.

The Bird was a larger than Average Raven with the wingspan of a Eagle along with sharp metal talons that are Silver in color.

"This is a Shadow Raven. One of my many carriers of Souls. Usually, Shadow Ravens carry a Soul to the Afterlife to be judged, but this one now belongs to Kirby. Not only as a pet, but as a way to communicate with his parents, aunt and uncle, and grandparents." Death explained.

"Okay, that is cool." Kara said, making a mental note to talk with her father, mother, aunt, and uncle with Clark's Shadow Raven.

"Her name is Ashley or "Ash" Feathers. Now, she is yours." Death explained, earning a hug from her champion.

Putting the now sleeping Phoenix Chick in its nest, Kirby walked over to meet his new Pet Shadow Raven, Ashley "Ash" Feathers, who was looking ready to receive her orders from her new master.

Gently walking over towards his Shadow Raven, Kirby began to gently pet her head, getting a grateful caw in response.

Removing his tiny stubby arm, Kirby jumped down to meet his new White Spirit Tiger Cub, Alice, who was receiving constant attention from Katherine as she was awing at her.

"I love your Tiger, Kirby! She is so cool!" Katherine shouted with stars in her eyes as Kirby walked over and petted his new Tiger Cub as she loves her new master.

"Why thank you..." the Tiger replied with a grin.

"Did that Cat Just Talk?" Bobo asked.

"Did a Hairy Ape just ask a stupid question? the Tiger retorted.

"Oh no... there is two of them." Rex groaned.

"What is your name, Miss Tiger?" Rouge asked her cousin's pet.

"Call me Alice. Now scratch behind my ears, Human slaves!" Alice ordered, receiving plenty of ear scratches from mostly Katherine and Kirby.

"Okay. Now, we must be going. We have lots of work to do." Death said, leaving with Lala and Eva close behind.

"Alright. Now that everyone is gone, I'll take you all home." Ben said, changing into Infernus allowing everyone to get on.

* * *

 **Island of Menagerie**

 **Belladonna Family Home**

 **1 hour later.**

Flying to Menagerie, Infernus made it as the Sun was going down over the Horizon of the Beautiful island of Menagerie.

Landing in front of the Belladonna Family Home, Ben was greeted by the sneering face of Adam Taurus to greet them.

"What are you doing here, Tennyson?" Adam asked.

"Dropping off some passengers, Taurus. Now if you'll excuse us, me and Sienna need to talk." Ben replied, not wanting to waste time with Blake's Ex-Partner.

"The dead don't talk!" a Familiar voice roared of Vergil Lionheart, jumping off the Belladonna Family Home with his Hammer aiming for Selena.

Sighing at his Stupidity, Infernus used his tail to smack Vergil into the Belladonna Family Home, knocking him out.

"HEY, WATCH IT!" Ghira screamed, angry that his Home had been damaged again.

"I'll fix it before I leave now. Sienna, let's have that Talk. But first." Infernus placing a total of 10 Runes and Seals on Virgil, Five Mana/Magic/Aura Runes and Seals and Five Gravity Runes and Seals, preventing him from leaving.

"Adam, if you so much as help him move one inch, you will share in his fate." Infernus warned as he turned back to normal.

"You don't have the guts to do it, Tennyson." Adam sneered as Ben's eyes glowed with his Anodite powers, Mana, and Aura.

"Tell that to the Alpha Nanite! Oh wait, that's right, I literally erased him from existence!" Ben retorted, daring the deranged Bull Faunus to try.

"Fine..." Adam growled, already of thinking of a way to kill Tennyson after his talk with Sienna.

* * *

 **In the White Fang base.**

"What is it you want to talk about, Ben?" Sienna asked.

"Two things. One: Vergil needs to be put down since I already removed his tail and testicles as he needs to go down for good." Ben explained, causing Sienna to

"Agreed. He was warned if he ever came back to menagerie he will be executed." Said Selena.

"The other thing is that Katherine wants to start learning how to fight. Is there anything her parents or you want her to learn?" Ben asked.

"Yes. Follow me." Sienna replied, leading outside with Ben following behind.

Following Sienna, Ben started to have a bad feeling like they were being watched by someone.

Continuing to follow the High leader of the White Fang, Ben started to get more and more nervous as the roads seem to get even quieter as even the Crickets gone silent.

Just as Ben's paranoia was starting to go down, he felt the tell tale sign of Aura flaring heading towards him and Sienna at a high speed.

Quickly transforming, Ben changed into Cannonbolt and grabbed Sienna, putting them into a Ball as a Sniper bullet hit the spot that she was just in as it harmlessly bounced off Cannonbolt's natural armor.

"What are you doing!? And what's that smell!?" Sienna demanded, smelling the Arburian Pelarota's Musk.

"There is a sniper that tried to kill both of us, and brace yourself, this might feel a little uncomfortable." Cannonbolt warned as he started to roll out.

Rolling his way through what little people were still out at night, Cannonbolt quickly made his way to the Belladonna Family Home, forcing the door to open and catching the two parents by surprise.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Ghira demanded as his Home was damaged again.

"NO TIME, GET DOWN!" Cannonbolt shouted, changing into Diamondhead and creating a Diamond Wall outside.

"Don't ever do that again. That was the worst thing I've ever smelled in my life." Sienna complained as she was the second person to smell as the first one was Rex.

"A little Arburian Pelarota Musk never killed anyone. Stay here. There's a sniper out there, and I'm going to go find him or her." Diamondhead replied, changing into Big Chill.

Flying towards the spot, Big Chill made sure that no one else was around as he created a Shield with his Mana just so in case he was shot at while he changed to Brainstorm to think.

Using his Advance Intelligence, Brainstorm used all of his Brainpower to calculate every possibility in where the Sniper Bullets could come from with the simple understanding of Wind Velocity, Gravity, the Bullet's Weight, Shape, and Type.

Using his Electrical Telekinesis, Brainstorm examined the bullets to found out that they are similar to Crescent Rose's rounds, but also slightly different.

While Crescent Rose used different types of Dust, it's based on the different type of Element as she is using. These High Caliber Sniper Bullets, however, are similar to Raven's Sword as they can cut through Aura easily.

Seeing a person dropping down from a large bell tower, Brainstorm changed into Jetray as he flew towards the tower, trying to save him only for the man to point the gun at him grazing his wing.

Crashing into a Fruit Cart, Jetray looked up to see a Man holding a Sniper Rifle pointed right at him.

The man in question had black hair in a militaristic fashion with large sideburns that put Logan's to shame with his mutton chops, but the most distinguishing feature was the Silver Eyes, indicating that he is a Male Silver-Eyed Warrior.

He is wearing a large Black buttoned up trench coat over his black collar shirt with his black pants and black boots.

"Who are you? Why are you trying to kill me and Sienna?" Jetray asked.

"Nothing personal. But you and Sienna Khan have a price on your head that I aim to collect... Besides, it would really piss my Little Brother off especially when I hunt down that great niece of mine." The Man replied, hoping to kill Ruby Rose.

Now officially worried, Jetray changed into Ultimate Wildmutt with his scorpion-like tail raised to strike at the Man.

"Who are you?" Ultimate Wildmutt asked.

"Aww my Little Brother has not even mentioned me once. Well then I am His half Brother Victor Creed or as he refers to me as sabertooth." Said The now identified Victor.

Now alarmed Ben charged Victor not taking the chance with him aiming to impale Him in the heart as he dodged And grabbed his tail throwing him into a tree nocking it down.

Dizzy but otherwise unharmed Ultimate Wildmut got up just in time as Victor tried to shoot him with his Sniper.

Dodging the shot with speed, Ultimate Wildmutt destroyed his High Caliber Sniper Rifle with his sharp claws as White Fang members arrived with Adam leading the group.

"Give up, Human! Your surrounded!" Adam shouted.

"Looks like we'll have to continue this another time… Maybe after I pay my great niece a visit." Victor said, throwing a Smoke Bomb with some Skunk spray mixed in on the ground, allowing him to escape.

"Who was that?" Adam asked after the smoke died down.

"Someone who tried to kill Sienna and I." Ultimate Wildmutt replied, changing into Four Arms so he won't be affected.

"Whoever he was, he's good. No one uses weapons like this since the Great War. This is a Sniper Rifle System 99-series 5 anti—matériel. Four shots, Aura Piecers, Can Fire up to 180 feet with precision and accuracy." Ilia explained, examining the weapon.

"Fortunately or unfortunately, I know someone who knows him." Four Arms added.

"Who?" Adam demanded.

"My girlfriend's Step-Grandfather. And if he is who I think he is, then we may have a problem. He will leave Salina alone instead he's going to come after me because I costed him his kill." Four Arms explained.

"Either way, you've overstayed your welcome So Leave Human or I will remove your head from your shoulders." Adam threatened until Four Arms forcefully grabbed him by his neck while intimidating his White Fang Member Followers with his Anodite Powers as they were paralyzed in fear.

"Fine. I'll leave as soon as I make sure that Vergil is dead. He attacked my daughter for the last time. And, if you or anyone try to stop me, I promise you that your own parents won't remember you." Four Arms replied, throwing Adam at his followers with 10 Magic Seals and Runes around them, and changing into XLR8 as he left to talk to Sienna.

Running back to the Belladonna Family Home, XLR8 started to think about what he knows about Sabertooth which is not much, revealing the fact that he needs to talk to Logan desperately.

Changing into Diamondhead once again, Ben removed the Diamond wall, letting the three Cat Faunus out.

"What happened?" Sienna asked.

"Someone ordered a bounty on both of our heads. Someone named Victor Creed decided to try and kill us both. He's gone now, but I don't know where. So just to be safe, go into hiding for the rest of night and tell no one where you're going except for me." Diamondhead ordered.

"I have a Safe house in the City. Fortunately, it's where we're going. Unfortunately, we don't know if this Victor is gone and we'll need disguises." Sienna replied, dreading what's coming.

"Come inside. I'll give you a makeover." Kali offered.

"But first, it's time I do something that should've been done the first time I met him." Diamondhead added, dragging Vergil inside with a Mana Chain wrapped around his Neck.

Getting the idea, the three made way for him to pass as the Petrosapien dragged Vergil inside as he turned back to normal.

"Vergil Lionheart, you have attacked my daughter for the last time. You will no longer escape as I have removed your tail and your testicles and I see that was not enough. You leave me no choice. Today is the day you die. Do you have any final request or last words?" Ben asked the deranged Lion Faunus.

"EVEN IF YOU KILL ME, I'LL FIND A WAY BACK! I WILL DESTROY THAT ABOMINATION AND YOU!" Vergil screamed, unaware that he will be stuck in Hell for all of eternity and will be tortured personally by Death herself.

"If those are your last words, then I only have this to do." Ben replied, holding up the Ultimatrix.

"Ultimatrix, scan foreign DNA." Ben mandated, making the gauntlet watch Hourglass's Green color change to Yellow as it scanned the deranged Lion Faunus in Scan DNA Mode.

 _ **"Uncatalogued DNA detected! Scan in progress."**_ The Ultimatrix stated scanning Virgil head to toe with a yellow ray projected from the Power Core.

 _ **"Unknown DNA Sample Acquired. Scan complete. DNA scanned and species recognized. Faunus. Subspecies identified: Lion Faunus. Unlocked and available on Playlist 12."**_ The Ultimatrix announced as the Hourglass color changed back from Yellow to Green, symbolizing Active Mode once again.

"So your watch is the reason why you can transform." Ghira said, amazed by the Human Shapeshifter's Watch.

"Yes. Next time I come by, I'll explain everything, but it's getting late, and I need to escort Sienna to her safe house." Ben replied, changing into Shadow Cat.

"You look like you could pass as Blake's sibling." Kali commented, looking at Shadow Cat's androgynous appearance.

"Really? I don't see it. Anyway, do you want to do it or shall I?" Shadow Cat asked, pulling out a Battle Axe.

"I shall. Vergil, I warned you if you ever came to Menagerie, I would personally kill you now as my sister will be avenged and my Nieces can sleep easier." Sienna replied, raising the Axe.

"THIS IS NOT THE END, TENNYSON, YOU HEAR ME! THIS IS NOT OV-." Vergil screamed until his head was cut off, permanently ending his rain of terror.

"Thank you for allowing me to do this. I knew he was mentally unstable but I didn't think it would be this bad." Sienna said with a lone tear trickling down her eye as she felt that her late sister can finally at peace.

"At least he is dead. If I know Death, she will personally torture him in his own personal Hell." Shadow Cat replied, feeling Death personally coming by to collect his soul.

"Here, use this to cover your ears as well as your face." Kali said, handing Sienna a Small Blanket.

Nodding her head in thanks, Sienna began to lead Shadow Cat to her safe house, taking extra care to not be seen.

After five minutes of walking, they finally arrived at a two-story house painted red with a small porch that has a small table with a umbrella sticking out of the center.

Going inside and changing back to normal, Ben was surprised to see that the walls were painted red with pictures of natural landscapes along with several pictures of her nieces and sister.

"Stay here Don't Touch anything. I will be back." Sienna instructed, going upstairs.

Looking around at some more of the pictures, Ben saw more and more pictures that lined the wall with the biggest one being a picture of a newborn Katherine and Laura being held by Sienna.

Looking at more of the Pictures, Ben saw that despite what Laura thought, Sienna does care for both of the twins equally if shown by all the pictures all along the walls, never noticing Sienna coming down with a large box full of Books and a suit case of weapons.

"This is everything on my family's Fighting style along with their Father's, inside the suitcase is all of Casey's weapons. Crystal had them sent to me to make sure nothing happened to them. These are for Laura, and the Weapons in the next suitcase that I'm about to bring down is for Katherine." Sienna explained.

"Alright. Thank you for giving me these." Ben replied using his Copy Semblance of Raven's Semblance to open a Bond Portal to Yang.

"If anything, I should be thanking you for looking after my nieces. And, letting me know that you're going to start their training. This fighting style has been in my family for five generations now." Sienna informed.

Smiling in thanks, Ben took everything home, leaving Sienna alone with her thoughts.

 _'Are you at Peace now, Crystal? I know you wouldn't want vengeance, but now the girls can rest easier knowing that Vergil will never return.'_ Sienna thought, feeling peace at last.

* * *

 **Island of Patch**

 **Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen Family Home**

 **With Ben.**

Coming out the Portal in the living room, Ben almost tripped over a pot that he almost missed coming through his portal as he was not expecting it.

"What's with the pot?" Ben asked, putting down the stuff on the table.

"Paradox stopped by with this plant for Kirby and Kara. He says it's a Miracle Fruit tree as it grows Miracle Fruits once a year. Supposedly, it can make the two strong enough to devour worlds." Yang explained, giving Ben wide eyes.

"It takes Upchuck trillions of years to do that! I'm going to put this in the Vault at the Headquarters. If this pot falls into the wrong hands, then we're in big trouble." Ben stated, causing his girlfriend to nod in agreement.

"Agreed. And, put some runes and seals around it so you can teleport it to yourself." Yang added.

"Right. Now let's go to bed, and did you ever figure out what Draco gave Kirby?" Ben asked, unaware of his girlfriend and Draco being the same person.

"I opened it when you left. She gave him a Stuffed Pink Dragon." Yang replied, remembering that Kirby already named his Stuffed Dragon: Drago.

As the two went upstairs, they never noticed Professor Paradox watching the house down the road with a small sad smile as Lady Death appeared behind him.

"He's almost here isn't he?" Death asked the Time Walker.

"Indeed he is, Mistress Death. Vilgax has narrowed down the position, but he will wait until the Vytal Festival to strike." Paradox replied.

"Come, we must leave. We can no longer interfere. The boss says we must let everything play out." Death said as she teleported.

Nodding his head, Paradox pulled out his Chrono Navigator/Pocket Watch to leave, but not before taking one last look at the house with a sad sigh he left.

* * *

 **Omake: The Creed falls silent.**

 **City of Vale**

Walking down the well lit City of Vale at Night, Ruby and Logan Rose were going to get some parts for Crescent Rose and some Ingredients for Spring to make some more Poisons for her Boots along with Ruby and Yang's Boots as well.

Walking down the sidewalk, the two began to feel on edge when everything began to get real quiet as if there was a large Predator watching their every move.

Hearing footsteps approaching them, the two continue to ignore it until the steps broke into a Run until Logan was attacked.

Drawing Crescent Rose, Ruby pointed at the man who tackled her grandfather, shooting him in the back of the Leg, earning a loud roar of pain.

Punching the man off, Logan's Silver Eyes widen in horror when he saw his long lost Half-Brother when he thought that he had killed him years ago.

"RUBY, GET OUT OF HERE!" Logan screamed, drawing both of his claws.

Smirking sadistically, Victor increased the length of his claws, ready to end Logan and his grand niece.

Using his Enhanced Strength, Victor leaped towards Ruby, ripping Crescent Rose out of her hands as well using his claws to scratch her face, drawing blood.

As her Grand Half-Uncle's claws scratched her face and almost got to her Silver Eyes, Ruby quickly used her Aura along with her Magic Spell Book to heal her wounds while also summoning her Bleeding Blood Devil Mask and Outfit to show how very Angry she is as she and her grandfather were both attacked by her half-uncle with Crescent Rose in his hands.

Using his momentum, Victor turned towards Logan, using Crescent Rose to block his metallic claws, allowing him to to grab his head and smashing it into the wall of the Dust till Dawn shop, breaking it.

Without the aid of her Mighty Hybrid Weapon, Ruby pulled out dozens of different Knives, throwing them at high velocities with her inherited accuracy from her mother into Victor's jacket, pinning the lower half to the ground, pissing him off.

"RUBY, RUN!" Logan screamed, getting up from the ground.

"I WONT LEAVE YOU HERE!" Ruby screamed, throwing some more Knives at her Grand Half-Uncle.

Getting angry, Victor found the mode to turn Crescent Rose into its Sniper Rifle form, trying to shoot Ruby with its high velocity Dust ammunition, hitting nothing but air due to Ruby's Speed Semblance enhanced by her Magic Spell Book.

Seeing the chance, Logan tackled Victor, stabbing him in the spine as well as the back of the head.

Not wasting a second, Logan use this claws to remove Victor's head from his body as well as cutting it open until he saw his Brain, ripping it to shreds.

"Let's see you come back from that one." Logan said, growling at his dead body.

"Who was that?" Ruby asked, try to not stare at the body as she quickly picked up Crescent Rose and sheathed on the Magnetic clip on the back of her belt as her Bleeding Devil Mask and Outfit disappeared.

"My Half-Brother, Victor Creed. He was the one that killed Spring. I thought I killed him when I ripped out his heart. But now that his Brain has been ripped to shreds, I doubt he will come back especially since I can feel Death Breath here." Logan explained as he was smacked upside the head by Lady Death as she appeared.

"Don't call me that, old friend. But you're right, he is dead as I will put him with Vergil. He will never come back if I have anything to say about it." Death said, taking Victor's soul and teleporting back to her realm, ready to personally torture him in his Personal Hell along with Vergil.

Smiling in Happiness, Logan began to feel at peace for the first time in his life.

So long as now Victor was dead, and there was no way he could come back to haunt him.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY Version)**

 **Ruby Rose: Hey guys! Ruby here, and I just want to say that my nephew, Kirby Xiao Long-Tennyson is** **already feeling better from his Cancer. And, to top it all off, we thrower the best birthday party ever for him as everyone came for the happiest moment in his life. I'm so glad that my grandparents are back also thanks to Ben. Man, this is the happiest day of my entire life. Well, time to go back to Beacon since classes are starting. Make way for Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and 10! YEAH!**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **Extracurricular**

 **Glynda** : **Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament.**

 **Pyrrha** : **Thank you, professor.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: There yo go, folks! Another filler chapter done! Now, personally, this was favorite chapter to write about since it showed that Kirby can get sick despite his Genetic Purity combined with his Blessings from Eva and Death and my favorite of writing this is Yang's fight against Vergil with her special moves and Distortion Drives and Astral Heat along with her dialogues from BBTAG and Kirby's Birthday. Now, tune in next time for Issue 13 as we get back on Canon for Volume 2 Chapter 5: Extracurricular. See you next chapter!**


	43. V2 I13: Extracurricular

Volume 2 Issue 13: Extracurricular

It has been 2 weeks since Kirby's Birthday, and true to Eva's warning, Kirby's Phoenix, who in a week later, did grow up in a week and Kirby himself found out that his Phoenix's gender was a Male.

* * *

 **Flashback: Kirby enjoying his New Animal Companions.**

It was a week later since Kirby's Birthday.

Right now Kirby is sleeping in his room with his new Animal Companions and Stuffed Animals close by his bed.

While it was a little awkward having animals with him at school, they managed to adjust to their presence even if Alice like most cats won't stay still and listen as she was always disappearing in the middle of the day and is causing problems around Beacon.

* * *

 **Flashback in a flashback.**

In the Beacon Dining Hall, Team CRDL was trying to eat lunch and each time they tried to eat anything related to it moves and slowly disappears.

Getting more and more frustrated, Cardin raised his fork, determined to eat his Beef Sirloin as he brought it down, hitting the table and breaking the last straw as he could swear he heard mocking laugher.

Now feeling very pissed, Cardin grabbed the plate itself, thinking that he won.

Thinking that he did won, he didn't notice a Pair of Tiger Eyes appearing from thin air, glaring at him.

Glaring at the Racist Human, the invisible Tiger jumped off the table, scratching her claws in his face, making him angry as he had cuts all over his face, making him screaming in pain and gaining everyone's attention.

 **Flashback in a Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Main Flashback**

Slowly waking up, Kirby saw that his Phoenix that he named after Professor Dumbledore's Phoenix from the Harry Potter series, Fawkes, was all grown up, sleeping on his bird perch.

From the Little Phoenix that was born a week ago is now the Size of a Vulture. Its head was similar to that of an Eagle, with four shining wings emerging from its powerful torso and the base of seven long tails of beautiful plumage. Its feathers shimmered with cloud-like patterns, occasionally changing colors as it shifted and folded its wing, but usually settling on an inky Red, accentuated with burning Orange.

Smiling, Kirby gently wiggled his way out of the arms of a sleeping Alice to wake up Fawkes by ringing a little golden bell by his perch, waking up his Phoenix Companion.

Now awake, Fawkes looked down at his best friend/master, curious to see what he wants to do.

Taking a deep breath, Kirby began to float upwards towards his Phoenix friend, indicating he wants to see how well he can fly.

Getting the message, Fawkes opened his Wings and began to fly around the room, being careful to not knock anything over as well as singing a beautiful song, waking the other two companions.

Opening her Eyes, Ash saw that her self-appointed hatchlings **(Both Kirby and Fawkes)** were flying around the room the best they could, making her shake her head in disappointment since they can't truly fly without going outside and being seen.

Getting a Idea, Ash Feathers began to create a large Shadow with her abilities as a Shadow Raven to take them to the Shadow Realm so they may fly without being seen.

Now within a land that is eternally dark, Kirby, Fawkes, and Alice who was to close to the portal began to look around in confusion at the barely lit realm.

Using her powers, Ash began to grow in size until she was the size of a Nevermore Grimm, surprising everyone.

Picking Kirby up with her Beak gently, she placed Kirby on her back before flying in the air leading the way.

Now getting the idea, the other two began to fly with speeds matching Ruby's slowest speed as the four friends effortlessly flew across the Shadow Realm, being very careful to not disturb any creatures of the night that may lurk around for easy prey.

Flying for a few minutes, everyone was being to relax until they heard a loud roar coming from below.

Looking down, everyone saw a monster that has the lower body of a large bull, the legs and feet of a dragon, the upper body of a human, and a lion-like face, topped with vicious horns, and he towers above a single-story houses. His body is black, like cooled lava, with large, wing-like jets of flame sprouting from his humanoid shoulders and more flames cascading off his tail.

Knowing that they have been spotted, Ash Feathers began to open a portal back home to escape the Creature of Nightmares for no man is meant to travel to the Realm of Shadows.

Opening the portal, Ash lead everyone through just in time as the creature blasted a Fire Ball from his mouth, causing it to hit Fawkes, making him glow Orange with his wings on fire.

Turing towards the creature, Fawkes narrowed his eyes at the Demon of the Night, releasing all of the Energy it was provided.

Blasting the creature with his Fire, Fawkes released it similar to how a Dragon breathes Fire, damaging the creature of Fire with the Phoenix Fire.

Now that the creature has been damaged, Fawkes flew through the portal to see Ash Feathers looking at Fawkes in approval as if she was proud of what her hatchling have done.

"Looks like Fawkes is a boy." Alice said, causing her Best Friend/Master to look at her in surprise and curiosity.

"How do you know?" Kirby asked curiously.

"Only Male Phoenixes can breath Fire. Girls can only spit Embers." Alice explained, grinning at Fawkes as the Phoenix nodded at her.

Knowing his Phoenix companion's Gender, Kirby began to hug Fawkes, grateful to have a new male friend since he's always surrounded by girls.

 **Flashback ends**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

 **Beacon Locker Rooms**

Right now, Pyrrha Nikos was putting on her equipment in a dark locker room and proceeds down a hallway into the arena, as flashes of her battle with Team CRDL are shown.

While she is still exiting toward the arena, the scene cuts to her running and shifting Miló from Rifle to Spear form to confront Cardin during her spar against him and his team.

Starting the fight, she launches her spear at Dove and then knocks Sky to the ground as Cardin unleashes a short column of Fire from the Red Dust crystal in his Mace before he and Sky attempt to double-team Pyrrha.

Pyrrha throws her shield, which hits Cardin in the face and bounces back to hit Sky as well. She then flips backward through the air to land on Sky, incapacitating him.

Dove and Russel rushed her together, but she is able to drive them back as Cardin leaps in to smash at her with his mace.

Pyrrha opens fire with rifle-form Miló, but Russel covers Cardin, deflecting every shot with his daggers.

He and Dove charge at Pyrrha, with Russel leaping into the air and performing a triple somersault; however, the attack is easily deflected.

Russel and Dove proceed to strike at Pyrrha together, demonstrating precision through their ability to avoid hitting one another during the attack.

Cardin attempts to capitalize on the distraction, but is unable to keep up with Pyrrha. Russel ducks in under Cardin for a surprise attack, but also proves himself unable to wear her down.

Dove moves in after Russel is knocked to the ground. After a couple of deflected swipes, he fires on her with his sword, but she is able to bull right through using her shield.

Although he is able to avoid her attack, Dove finds himself knocked out of the fight by an errant swing from Cardin, who moves in for one final assault.

Pyrrha knocks Cardin into the air and then leaps to slam him into the ground, ending the fight.

"And that's the match." Glynda announced, approaching from behind Cardin who is clutching his ribs.

"Lucky shot." Cardin mumbled before he collapsed.

"Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Glynda praised her student.

"Thank you, professor." Pyrrha replied.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match." Glynda stated, scrolling through her Scroll.

"Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna?" Glynda asked, causing Blake to slam her book shut with wide eyes, looking paler than usually with dark circles around her eyes, making her resemble a panda.

"You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you –." Glynda began until Mercury raised his hand.

"I'll do it." Mercury said, volunteering for the next match, but in reality, using his Espionage skills as his talents at information gathering and subterfuge would appear to stem from his training as an assassin.

This shows Mercury's skills in deceit, able to put on the convincing facade of a well-meaning - if somewhat cocky - "student of Haven Academy."

"Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent." Said Glynda trying to keep in neutral face towards the only male attack her of her friend.

"Actually, I wanna fight..." Mercury trailed off until Ben stood up.

"I want to fight you." Ben said, eager to destroy his mother figure's attacker.

"Then it is decided. Mr. Tennyson will fight Mr. Black." Glynda said, hoping to see what Mercury is capable of.

Going down to the changing room the two boys continued to glare at each other ready to beat the crap out of each other since they have some kind of unnatural hatred for one another.

 **(Toy2711: This is due to the fact that their voices sound very similar to one another. Just wait until Mercury's reaction as he meets Yosuke, and this will get interesting.)**

Coming out of the changing room, Mercury was waiting for the "Voice Stealing Hero" to come out.

Smirking when he heard footsteps, Mercury uncrossed his arms, ready to try and beat Ben as well as gathering information of his Forms and Faunus Forms for Cinder's plan to manipulate the 40th Annual Vytal Festival Tournament held here at the Kingdom of Vale in the Amity Colosseum.

Coming out, everyone was surprised to see a Lion Faunus instead of the "Alien of Beacon" until they saw the Ultimatrix Symbol.

Ben was wearing Armor similar to Vergil, but with some extreme differences.

Where Vergil had a Red and Black Knight Armor, Ben, however, has full body Spartan Armor, showing off his Six Pack with the Leo consolation on the right side of his chest while his watch symbol is on his left.

He also has Extremely long Golden Hair that better resembles a mane especially with two cat-like ears sticking out of the top.

His weapon of choice was a Golden Shield with a Lion roaring and a gold Axe with a single edged Axe blade which is silver. The middle of the Axe has a design of the Nemean Lion form engraved in it.

On the other side of the Axe are three curved silver protrusions situated at the bottom, middle, and top of that side of the Axe. On the top is a golden diamond with a silver diamond in the middle and bellow the bottom of the center of the axe, are two protrusions in the shape of a diamond but with the edges being prolonged.

"How many Faunus Forms do you have?" Mercury asked, trying to gather information of Ben's Forms for Cinder with his Espionage Skills.

"This makes Six. I call this one Leonidas if you were wondering." Leonidas replied, preparing himself for combat.

 **BGM - Eye of the Tiger - by Survivor.**

Their spar begins when Mercury makes the first attack and is knocked down. Recovering quickly, he deflects an attack and begins trading blows with Leonidas until he knocks him back with his Axe.

In the bleachers, Ruby turned towards Emerald sitting behind her.

 **"** Hey, your friend's doing pretty good." Ruby complimented to the Secret Master Thief who gave her a fake smile and then rolls her eyes as Ruby turns her back.

Mercury then unleashes a series of powerful strikes, but Leonidas allows his kick to slam against his forearm before Mercury manages to disarm, a kick impaling his blade into the ground.

Leonidas uses his Copy Semblance of Pyrrha's Semblance of Polarity to redirect the direction of Mercury's next kick. As he charges him with his shield, Leonidas quickly grabs his Axe and enhanced it with his Aura to knock Mercury hard to the ground, ending this Match as Mercury quickly forfeited.

 **BGM Ends**

"If your going to offer to fight next time, Actually, stay and fight." Leonidas stated with a growl as Mercury walked away.

"Next time, I'll pick someone that I would have a better chance against." Mercury replied nonchalantly as the bell rings, waking Blake up.

"That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses." Glynda said as everyone got up to leave except for Mercury and Emerald.

"Learning is so much fun." Mercury said, knowing something the others don't.

* * *

 **Outside of the Front Entrance of Beacon Academy**

Outside the entrance of Beacon, Team RWBY, Team 10, Sun and Neptune were standing at the entrance as Team RWBY walks past until Sun notices Blake and runs after her.

"Hey, Blake! You uh, doing okay?" Sun asked, noticing how Blake has been acting.

"I'm fine." Blake replied, closing her book and showing her panda-like face.

"So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend... ah, sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not _as_ lame, huh?" Sun asked, confusing Blake.

"What?" Blake asked in confusion.

"The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?" Sun asked, hoping for a yes.

"I don't have time for a _stupid_ dance. I thought _you_ of all people would get that." Blake replied, walking away past her team and making Sun sink from his rejection.

"Don't worry, Sun, we'll talk to her." Ben said, placing a comforting hand on the Monkey Faunus's shoulder.

* * *

 **In Team RWBY's dorm room.**

"You what?" Blake demanded.

"We want you to go to the dance." Ruby stated, ignoring how her sister's partner just screamed at them.

"That's ridiculous." Blake replied, refusing to go.

"Blake, we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head. The kids are worried about you. Don't make me get Grandma to put you to sleep." Yang explained, remembering how her grandma taught her and Ruby how to switch out Lethal and Non-Lethal Poisons in their Boots as well as the Petal Crusher herself getting her own magic spell book.

* * *

 **Flashback: Spring Rose learning Magic from Ben's Universe and** **receiving her own Spell Book.**

In the Desert of Trees known as the Emerald Forest, Spring Rose was taking private lessons in magic from Verdona.

While Ben prefer the darker aspects of Magic, Spring took the opposite in favored of the Lighter, brighter branches of Magic.

From simply Healing the Sick to making a ball of Light, Spring mastered all aspects of her chosen art in only Two days making a new Record as she was literally a prodigy and natural at learning Magic just like Ruby and Yang.

Right now, Spring was healing an injured Deer with her Magic making it as if the injury never happened.

"Excellent work. In all my years I have never seen someone mastered a branch of magic as quickly as you." the Alien Grandma of Ben praised, knowing that the Petal Crusher is yet a natural and prodigy like the 2 Half-Sisters of Team RWBY.

"Well I kind of cheated a bit with my Semblance you know." Spring replied sheepishly.

Despite popular belief, Spring didn't have a Speed Semblance like Summer and Ruby, but could in-fact multiply faster than a herd of Rabbits during mating season, allowing her to have so many jobs and skilled all at once.

This is also how she seems to know everything anytime with her clones as she was able to be a Baker, Dancer, Dentist, a Doctor, Construction Worker, Race Car Driver, Poison Mistress, Super Spy, Professional Huntress, Police Officer, Engineer, Teacher, Counselor, Flight Instructor, Computer Engineer, and the Ultimate Mom just to name a few.

"Regardless, you manage to do something in two days that people take years to do. Your granddaughters and Ben managed to get the basics down in two weeks along with Ben's knowledge of a Sealing and Rune Arts... Actually, that might be due to his heritage. Male Anodites have always been great when it comes to Seals and Runes." Verdona explained, much to Spring's fascination of the Anodites and their master of sorcery.

"Either way, I'm adding that to the wall of accomplishment." Spring stated, knowing that her Magic is definitely going to keep Logan, Raven, and Summer in line.

"Which is why you should have this." Verdona replied, handing Spring a Spell Book.

Spring's Book was smaller than Ben's spell book, but still larger than her granddaughter's spell books.

Hers was Brown in color, matching her eyes with a Silver Scatter Rose on the front cover.

"My knowledge of Light Magic is not as extensive as I thought, but it is almost as big as Ben's. There are a few potion recipes if you ever come to my universe since I know you like to make potions." Verdona explained.

"Thank you, Verdona. Now I need to go show the girls how to make lethal and non-lethal Poisons." Spring replied, taking off to find her two granddaughters.

* * *

 **In Beacon Academy's Kitchen.**

In Beacon Academy's Kitchen, Ruby and Yang were wearing their Hazmat suits, looking a little nervous.

Running into the kitchen, Spring was wearing her usual outfit without much care.

"You actually wore the Hazmat suit? I was joking when I said he needed them." Spring said, giggling at her granddaughters.

"Better safe than sorry. We heard the stories of what all you can make." Ruby replied as she and Yang wanted poisons both Lethal and Non-Lethal to show the Evil and Bad Fangirls that they don't share with their boyfriends and the Antidotes since they won't kill the Evil Fangirls as they just want to remind them about stealing their boyfriends and the next time if it happens again.

"Fair point. Now I'm going to show you how to make Lethal and Non-Lethal Poisons along with their Antidotes with the help of my trusty cookbook of Poisons and their Antidotes." Spring explained, pulling out a book of poisons from her pocket.

"This is a book I've made over 40 years ago. This is just the pocket version since the real one has over 30,000 different combinations and is just kept in a secure location that I will not tell you." Spring explained, much to Ruby and Yang's awe and fascination.

"Now you both can make lethal and non-lethal poisons along with their Antidotes to your heart's content except for you, Yang. If you need something, you ask me, and if you're anything like your mom, you're not allowed around a stove." Spring added, causing Yang to grumble under her breath that her cooking is not bad.

"Now, all the Poisons in this have some Dust in them, so you could select which ones you want based on the Dust mixed in and the same thing goes with their Antidotes." Spring explained as she demonstrated to her granddaughters of how to make some as well as inserting, switching, and removing the cartridges in their Boot Spikes.

 **Flashback ends**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering." Weiss stated counting enough all the problems that her Cat Faunus teammate is having.

"You think I care about _grades?_ People's _lives_ are at stake!" Blake cried, pointing towards the window as if to prove a point.

"We _know_ , and we're all still trying to figure out what Salem is up to." Yang replied.

"Thanks to you, Ben and Sun, we know they're operating somewhere outside of southeast Vale." Ruby added.

" _And_ , both company records singled out Vale as the primary _target_ for Dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss said.

"Don't forget about their missing military tech too." Yang added.

"But there's still unanswered questions!" Blake complained.

"Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open!" Ruby stated, worried for her teammate.

"All we're asking is that you take it easy for _one_ day. Not just for us, but for the kids also." Yang explained, knowing that Kirby and Kitty are already concerned for their godmother.

"It will be fun! Yang and I will make sure of it." Weiss added.

"Yeah! We're planning the whole event!" Yang exclaimed, pumping her fists which causes the couch to bounce Blake.

"Excuse me?" Blake asked confusedly.

"Team CFVY's away mission lasted longer than expected." Weiss explained.

"So, Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you have the perfect night." Yang explained.

"And once it's all over, we'll return for our search, rested and ready." Weiss assured.

"So what do ya think?" Ruby asked, hoping for a good answer from their Cat Faunus teammate.

"I think this is a colossal waste of time." Blake replied, shooting it down before walking away from the group and opens the dorm door.

"I'll be in the library." Blake added as she walks out of the room.

"Great." Yang said sarcastically.

"She can't keep going on like this." Weiss said, knowing something has to be done before they heard a knock at the door as Weiss approaches and opens it to reveal Jaune with a guitar.

Attempting to sing, Jaune was disappointed when the door was slammed at his face.

"Oh, come on, open the door! I promise not to sing." Jaune said to his crush.

"If you sing, I will ask Kirby to sing you a song." Weiss stated, knowing that Mike Kirby's singing is literally terrifying for her eardrums and worse than Ultimate Echo Echo's Sonic Doom Attack from his Sonic Disks.

"On second thought, maybe I should go." the blonder knight teenager said not wanting to hear Kirby sing as he knew Mike Kirby's singing is absolutely terrifying and deadly.

Ever since that the incident where Kirby inhaled his Birthday Headphones that he received from Yosuke Hanamura of the Investigation Team/Team Persona, he literally started singing with his Microphone and Headphones, causing destruction and almost made everyone deaf including the Faunus students while killing most of the Creatures of Grimm throughout the world of Remnant.

"That was cold even for you." Yang said, feeling bad for her fellow blonde.

"All my life, boys have only cared about the perks of my last name. Besides, I already have a date in mind." Weiss replied, thinking of her blue haired crush.

"Date or no date, none of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go." Ruby added, collapsing all their share on the couch.

* * *

 **That night.**

That night, Ben and Jaune were sparring at their usual spot on the roof as Jaune appears to gain the upper hand until Ben sweeps his legs out from under him.

"Your swordplay improved immensely. Maybe one day you'll be better than me with your progress." Ben said, helping him to his feet.

"I couldn't have done it without you and Pyrrha." Jaune replied, knowing that he is definitely improving and getting better.

"So, are you ready to move on to Aura?" Ben asked.

"I'm actually thinking maybe we just skip Aura for tonight? Might go on a jog or something." Jaune replied.

"Come on, I know you get frustrated, but you must keep trying. I'm sure you'll discover your Semblance any day now." Ben reasoned.

"That's not it. It's just... It's dumb." Jaune replied as he hesitated.

"What is it? Jaune, you know you can tell me." Ben said, willing to listen to his fellow swordsman.

"It's... Weiss." Jaune explained, causing Ben's eyes to twitch an annoyance.

"Forget about Weiss. She doesn't like you at all, but I know someone who does." Ben stated, catching Jaune's attention.

"Really who?" Jaune asked, confused and thinking he would notice someone liking him.

"What? How are you this dense? It's Pyrrha. She's into you. How have you not seen it? She has like you since day one." Ben explained, pointing out the facts.

"Pyrrha? Nah, she's just my best friend and my partner. I think I would know if she was in to me." The blonde knight replied.

"Then let's put that to the test. She will be coming here soon to help train you. You were going to ask her out to the dance or you will run around the entire school and the Emerald Forest without stopping while listening to Kirby's singing." Ben stated, grinning sadistically.

Pairing in horror, Jaune knew his friend/teacher was not bluffing.

Seeing his Partner/Best Friend/soon to be girlfriend/future wife were coming towards them as she was running late.

Quickly walking towards her, Jaune grabbed her hands, surprising her.

"Pyrrha, will you go to the dance with me?" Jaune asked, surprising her even more before she smiled.

"YES! I have been waiting for you to ask. Of course, I'll go to the dance with you. I need to go since I need to get everything ready!" Pyrrha replied, running towards their dorm.

"What were you saying?" Ben asked smugly.

"Shut up." Jaune mumbled in reply.

Things where looking up for Jaune, but after things looked up brightness, things begin to get darker.

* * *

 **In Team Cinder's Dorm Room at Beacon.**

In Team Cinder's dorm room, Cinder was sewing a black dress as she sits on one of the beds as Emerald is sitting on the floor while looking at her Scroll, and Mercury is lying on the ground as he was reading a comic book.

"Ah, the Invincible Girl." Cinder said to her disciples.

"She's smart, but I wouldn't say invincible." Mercury replied.

"Do tell." Cinder ordered.

"Her Semblance is Polarity. But you'd never know just by watching." Emerald explained, remembering that Ben's Semblance allows him to copy other people's Semblance.

"After Ben made contact with my boots, he was able to move them around however he wanted. But he only made slight adjustments." Mercury explained, telling Cinder that Ben copied Pyrrha's Polarity Semblance and did the same thing like Pyrrha did: Never broadcast your Semblance as it will put your opponent at a disadvantage.

"Just enough to make it look like she's untouchable. She doesn't broadcast her power, so it puts her opponent at a disadvantage." Emerald stated.

"Hmm... People assume that she's fated for victory, when she's really taking fate into her own hands. Interesting. Add her to the list." Cinder ordered.

"You should be able to take her no problem." Mercury said.

"It's not about overpowering the enemy. It's about taking away what power they have. And we will, in time." Cinder replied rather Darkly.

"I hate waiting." Mercury complained.

"Don't worry, Mercury. We have a fun weekend ahead of us." Cinder replied, knowing that their plan

"Just remember not to hurt Tennyson's kids. Remember Neo's warning along with the video?" Emerald asked, referring to Ben's powerful form Alien X.

"From what Nightmare said, that form takes hours to argue to so much as lift a finger. Besides, even if we do managed to get our hands on those brats, we'll just use the bombs in their bodies." Cinder stated, referring to the bombs inside Kirby and Kara's Stomachs.

When Nightmare learned about Ben's transformation into Alien X, he informed everyone of her and Salem's Faction of the Celestialsapien's True Omnipotent power beyond even Death, thus amazing and horrifying everyone especially Cinder and Salem.

In the light of this, Dr. Arthur Watts used Untraceable Bombs with Nightmare Enterprises technology, making it almost impossible to find unless you were actively looking for it.

Unfortunately for them, they did not know a resourcefulness of a Galvan and the thorough scanning of an Anodite finding the bombs instantly and removing them permanently as well as destroying them.

* * *

 **Omake: A Cat's Revenge**

Sitting in the Underground Cave, Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose were dressed up in their Iconic Comic Book Cat Burglar cosplay outfits with "Catwoman" working on the computer.

"Are you sure you can do this? I want to get back at those girls too, but we shouldn't risk hacking into Rich girl's bank accounts." "Black Cat" said to her fellow cat burglar.

"I won't be able to hack into them if you keep bothering me." "Catwoman" replied in annoyance.

Now you all may be wondering what's going on.

Well yesterday, the Twins were kidnapped with a Ransom Note left behind for both boys to come to different spots and… procreate with two extremely rich fan girls or have the twins killed.

Naturally furious, the 2 girls planned their revenge by stealing all of the evil Fangirl's money and giving it to various charities across the World of Remnant.

Concentrating hard, Ruby finally managed to get into the bank accounts, finding a total between the two of 75 Billion Lien.

Smirking, Ruby began to transfer all the Money from their accounts into different charities as well as $10 Billion Lien each into private accounts conveniently named after "Selina Kyle" and "Felicia Hardy."

Not to be complete without mercy, Ruby left enough money to buy a burger from McDonald's in her Boyfriend's Universe while her sister laughed the whole time.

Now calming down, Yang realize something very important.

How many people get away with a slap on the wrist due to how much money they have? How many people are left to suffer because they had no money?

Knowing what she has to do, she pulled Ruby away from the computer, catching her by surprise.

Yang began to eagerly explain what she was thinking, making Ruby realize the same thing.

The two would begin a Quest to fix the unjust in the Injustice in the World of Remnant by stealing from all of those who have money and resources to keep them outside of Jail by taking on their Cat Burglar Cosplay Personas of "Felicia Hardy" as "The Black Cat" and "Selina Kyle" as "Catwoman."

"This is going to be fun. Although, it's a shame that we can't change our Auras or Semblances." Ruby said, knowing that Blake would still find out.

"True. But we can use Magic to make it seem like we have a different Semblance." Yang replied while thinking.

 _'Ruby must never find out about that spell! Otherwise, she might think I am Draco too.'_ Yang thought, hoping that her sister doesn't find out and snitch on her.

Looking through the computer to see who else gotten away with the help of money or corrupt politicians, the two Half-Sisters/Cat Burglars began to laugh maniacally, knowing full well they will be bringing helped to the helpless and Poor.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY version.)**

 **Ruby Rose: Hey guys! Ruby here, and I just wanna say that the Beacon Dance is coming up, but Blake is still** **refusing to go! I just hope that someone would be able to talk some sense into her. 'Cause if she doesn't, then Kirby and Kitty would be sad along with the rest of the kids, and Yang would have a word with her.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **Burning the Candle**

 **Ruby Rose: I still can't think of a way to change her mind.**

 **Yang Xiao Long: Guys. Trust me; Blake will be at the dance tomorrow.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Well back on Track on the Canon Episodes. I know this is a little short, but hey after watching Volume 6 Chapter 1: Argus Limited, it was Awesome. Don't worry I won't spoil it for any of you as I want this Fanfiction to get caught up on finishing Volume 2 and then on to Volume 3, 4, and 5, but that will be a LONG way to go, but fortunately, less filler chapters. Anyway, tune in next time for Issue 14 where the Canon Episode of where Blake will go to the Dance. Peace!**


	44. V2 I14: Burning the Candle

Volume 2 Issue 14: Burning the Candle

 **Beacon Academy** **Ballroom**

It has been a few days since Team RWBY tried to invite Blake to the Beacon Dance, and things have gotten worse for their Cat Faunus teammate.

First, she is sleeping even less, sometimes not sleeping at all.

And, she hardly eats even when Fish is involved.

One time, they even had to call Spring who managed to get a job as the School Nurse of Beacon Academy's Infirmary to put her to sleep with Ben as Pesky Dust, making sure that it stays that way.

Right now, Ruby Rose was glumly resting her head on her hand, and staring into the distance before she's startled by someone slamming their palms on the table she's at.

Looking up, she see's a smiling Weiss Schnee placing table cloths with very similar shades of White.

"I need _you_ to pick a tablecloth." Weiss stated, confusing Ruby.

"Aren't they both the same?" Ruby asked, confused that they are both shades of White.

"I don't even know why I asked!" Weiss groaned, frustrated with Ruby's lack of detail.

Walking away, Yang and Kara both came in carrying massive sound speakers on their shoulders, which bounces their half-sister/mom, causing the table she's moping on again to jump in the air when they drop it on the ground.

"So, have you picked out a dress yet?" Yang asked her baby sister.

"You know she is going to use the same dress as always right?" Kara asked her Aunt.

"What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?" Ruby asked, continuing to mope.

"Oh, don't worry; she's going." Yang replied before she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"Weiss! I thought we agreed: No Doilies!" Yang cried as Weiss walked over towards her, putting her finger in her face.

"If _I_ don't get doilies, _you_ don't get fog machines!" Weiss stated with emphasis.

"What are Doilies?" Kara asked, getting a shrug from Ruby as the doors opened.

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines?" Neptune asked.

"We were thinking about it..." Weiss said, trailing off and suddenly acting nice.

"That's pretty cool." Neptune replied.

"You ladies all excited for dress-up?" Sun asked, much to the annoyance of Weiss.

"Pfft... Yeah, right!" Ruby replied.

"Laugh all you want. _I'll_ be turning Ben's head tomorrow night! And, maybe something else..." Yang stated, grinning as she wanted to have some Fun Time tonight with her Male Anodite/Human Hybrid Shapeshifting Boyfriend as she wanted to have some good sex tonight.

Knowing what's about to happen, everyone took three steps back as a hammer appeared hitting Yang in the stomach, catching her by surprise.

"DAMN YOU, OLD LADY!" Yang screamed, holding her stomach as Spring walked through the door.

"When will you learn?" Spring asked, once again cock blocking her step-granddaughter from doing sexual intercourse activities with her future grandson-in-law.

"When will you stop being the "Ultimate Cock Blocker" is the day I will stop." Yang retorted, remembering how Spring always knows when she and Ben are doing something they should not.

* * *

 **Flashback: Spring Rose: "The Ultimate Cock Blocker."**

In the Underground Cave beneath the island of Patch and the Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen Home, Ben and Yang were making out on the medical Bed.

As Yang was reaching for Ben's Pants, she did not hear footsteps coming her way.

Trying to undo his belt, they where interrupted by a hammer hitting the wall above them.

Looking up, the two saw an angry Spring Rose as she held another hammer mostly for Yang.

 **Part 2.**

In Yang and Ruby's room at their Home in Patch, the couple is once again trying to have some "Fun Time" when Spring came in carrying a basket of Laundry, making the couple Freeze.

 **Part 3.**

In a cave within the Emerald Forest, Spring was glaring at a half-naked Ben and Yang with her Lightning Heaven Devil Mask mostly at Yang except for Ben as he didn't want to do this even though he's naturally horny due to being half Male Anodite.

 **Part 4.**

Now completely desperate, the two took the Rust Bucket 3 to the shattered moon, desperate to have some kind of private time when the unthinkable happened.

Spring Rose came out of the floorboards of the Rust Bucket 3, smirking at their outraged and surprised faces.

"I always know." Spring stated, always watching 24/7/365.

"Forget the "Ultimate Mom," you're the "Ultimate Cock Blocker"!" Yang cried, vowing to find a way to have "Fun Time" with Ben without Spring finding out.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"So long as there are no rings. There won't be sex." Spring stated.

"Ignoring That. What about Blake?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah! Soooo... what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know... Blake-y?" Sun asked.

"What do you think?" Weiss asked sarcastically, crossing her arms in disapproval.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind." Ruby complained, continuing to mope.

"Guys." Yang began, making everyone look at her as she starts walking out.

"Trust me; Blake _will_ be at the dance tomorrow." Yang finished, leaving to convince Blake who was at the Beacon Library.

"Should we be worried?." Kara asked her family.

"Probably not. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to help Ben in the kitchen." Spring replied, leaving to help the Ultimatrix-wielder as he's a really good chef/cook.

* * *

 **In the Beacon Library.**

The Cat Faunus herself is sitting at one of the library tables with a holographic screen in front of her.

Even though Spring and Ben forced her to sleep, she is still showing some signs of little, barely focusing on what she's seeing... until a small, bright red light appears on the screen.

Moving up and down, Blake's eyes follow it down to her hand, then disappears entirely. She looks behind herself, obviously irritated, but no one walking among the tables is her culprit.

Turning back to the computer, she starts typing on the beeping keyboard before the laser dot appears on her hand briefly, prompting her to look around again and still find no one.

The red point shows up on the screen, moving around in circles until Blake scowls and pounds her fists on the table clearly angry. Now standing up from her chair and finds the light on the floor, following it blindly through shelves of books until both the dot and its pursuer turn the corner, only for Blake to bump, shocked and shaken out of her more "animal" instincts, into...

"Hi, Aunty Blake." Kirby greeted, holding the laser pointer from his spot on Yang's shoulders.

"What are you...?" Blake asked, before Yang grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk." Yang replied, making Blake cry out in surprise as she whisks her partner out of the scene.

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

Emerging from the steaming bathroom in nothing but a pink towel wrapped around his lower body, Lie Ren sighs in contentedness and starts walking away, only to be stopped by Jaune who suddenly appeared right in front of him.

"We need to talk!" Jaune stated, pulling the Ninja of Team JNPR, causing him to cry out in surprise as Jaune pulls him away, leaving his bottle of "Samurai Shampoo" to spin in the air before dropping to the ground.

"Ren... I'm just gonna say it. You are one of my best friends. These past few months, I feel like we've really bonded, even though you don't say much. I mean, you're really quiet. To be perfectly honest, I don't know that much about you, personally, but darn-it, I consider you to be the brother I never had!" Jaune explained, sitting on his bed in the dorm room talking to Ren who is still only wearing his towel and looking extremely uncomfortable, but he still nods and smiles to Jaune when he's done.

"And I You." Ren replied, trying to to be attentive from then on, but keeps glancing at his usual outfit hanging by the door.

"Which is why I wanted to get your advice on... girls." Jaune said, surprising Ren.

"Girls?" Ren asked, sounding surprised, but starts reaching out for his clothes while Jaune is looking away.

"I just... don't know... how to... girls. Um, I-I guess what I'm asking is... Well, how did you and Nora... y'know..." Jaune replied awkwardly.

"We're actually not " _together_ -together..." Nora added, catching their attention As she is wearing her pajamas which contains emblazoned headphones, a "BOOP" T-shirt, and pink lightning bolt underwear as she reads a book resting on her knees, before she laughs nervously.

 _'At least not yet.'_ Nora thought, biding her time to confess her feelings to her childhood friend.

"NORA I SAID HEADPHONES ON!" Jaune shouted, making Nora do so quickly under her leader's command.

"It's Pyrrha. Apparently, she likes me. I just don't understand why. She is a world renowned fighter, she's talented, she's beautiful, I just don't understand why she wants to be with me." Jaune explained to his teammate.

"You're only now realizing that? She has like you since we became a team." Ren replied, surprising Jaune.

"How did you know? I only found out a few days ago." Jaune asked.

"The whole school knew. Well, everyone but you." Ren replied, not noticing Pyrrha was listening outside.

"I still don't know what to do. I may have grown-up with seven sisters, but I know nothing about girls." Jaune stated.

"I'm surprised considering how they all acted. Along with the pictures of them dressing you up." Nora added, giggling at some of the pictures she saw.

"Just be yourself. You know how she hates it when people treat her like a goddess of victory and all that." Ren explained, telling his leader that he got this.

"Right. Oh! And, sorry for dragging you out of the shower like this. I'm going to buy me a suit." Jaune replied, leaving and never noticing Pyrrha coming in.

"Thanks, Ren. I owe you one." Pyrrha said to her teammate.

"Anytime. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get dressed too." Ren replied as he was also going to get ready for the Dance.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy Lecture Hall**

 **Back with Yang, Blake, and Kirby.**

In the currently unused Beacon Academy Lecture Hall, the mother-son team were staring at Blake.

"Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath. And, using the kids to help convince me is a new low." Blake stated.

"I don't want you to stop; I want you to slow down." Yang explained, sitting cross-legged on the central desk of the empty classroom they're in with Kirby in her lap.

"I _don't_ have the luxury to slow down." Blake replied stubbornly.

"It's not a luxury; it's a necessity." Yang explained.

"The "necessity" is stopping Salem and Nightmare. Have you forgotten what he has done to Kirby?." Blake asked, trying to convince her partner.

"No I have not. We will stop them. But first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say." Yang replied, finally convincing her partner to listen to her.

"Fine." Blake growled as Yang began to open up to Blake about her past.

"When I learned that Summer was not my real mom, Ruby was extremely torn up. Although, I doubt she truly understood what was going on at the time. Dad was shut down, my mom was still missing, eventually I learned of the place where she might be, so I put Ruby in a wagon and went there when dad was out of the house. I must've been walking for hours because I was really tired and I had cuts and bruises all over me. But when I got there, my mom wasn't there instead the Creatures of Grimm were. Me and Ruby almost died if it wasn't for my Uncle Qrow appearing and saving us. That's when I learned not to let an obsession control me, Ruby almost died because I let search for my mom consumed me." Yang explained, telling Blake that she is seeing what her Cat Faunus teammate is going right now: Letting this investigation consuming her from the inside and controlling her.

"Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-." Blake began until Yang's Lilac Eyes turned Red, causing Kirby to be a little scared as he thought a fight was going to break out between his adopted Mother and Aunt/Godmother.

He quickly then started snuggling into Yang tightly, hoping to prevent her from physically fighting his godmother/aunt as he understands that she promised him that she won't hurt any member of his family.

"I _told_ you: I'm not telling you to stop! We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process, what good are we?" Yang asked, not wanting her partner to be consumed by this investigation while slowly getting less angry due to Kirby snuggling into her.

"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!" Blake shouted, determined to put an end to Roman's Associates in the White Fang along with Nightmare and Salem.

"No, _you_ don't understand! If Roman, Salem, Nightmare, or one of Ben's and Rex's enemies through that door to capture Kirby, what would you do?" Yang asked with her Red Eyes and the sound of flames dancing around her Golden Blonde Hair due to her Rage Semblance as Kirby started snuggling her even more into her stomach as he knew that Yang is almost reaching her breaking point.

"I'd fight them and make sure Kirby gets out of here!" Blake replied confidently, not knowing that Salem would just kill her and just feed her to her Grimm or Nightmare making her a Slave to him.

"You'd _lose_ , and I may never see my son again!" Yang shouted.

"I could stop them!" Blake retorted in reply.

"You cannot fight me when I held you down, so Grandma and Ben can put you to sleep. What makes you think that you could stop anyone?" Yang asked.

"I could fight them and I'm not stopping. Not so long as there are people who threatened my Godkids." Blake replied.

"I'm not asking you to stop. Just please, get some rest. Not just for you, but for the people you care about like your Godchildren. And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance." Yang replied, finally calming down thanks to Kirby' snuggling as she left with him, hoping that will finally talk some sense into her.

"Please come to the Dance, Aunty!" Kirby begged, before the door closed, leaving Blake to her thoughts.

* * *

 **The next night...**

The sight of the lonely, abandoned rose turns into a large collection of the same flowers, one dropping outward, in a large vase behind Yang who was wearing her dress as she stands at a podium.

The doors in front of her open and she flips out upon seeing who walks in.

"Ooohh, you three look _beautiful!_ " Yang exclaimed, seeing Ruby and the Twins.

"Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" Ruby asked as she tries to maintain her balance in her newly bought high heels.

"What's wrong with them? You look taller." Laura asked as she was in her princess dress.

"Where is Daddy, Kirby, and Kara?" Katherine asked.

"They're working in the Kitchen, it amazes me what those two can do when they eat something." Ruby explained.

Meanwhile outside, Sun is seen walking around and wearing a new black jacket now closed up with a white tie hung around his neck, which he proceeds to fight with before going inside.

"Stupid... dumb... neck trap!" Sun complained, struggling with his tie.

"I knew you'd look better in a tie." The familiar voice of Blake complimented to the Monkey Faunus of Team SSSN.

Stopping his eternal struggle, Sun stared at Blake who was wearing a very beautiful a short, purple, asymmetrical, halter neck dress that is split up the right side and has a black collar. Translucent black mesh covers her shoulders, décolletage and back, and decorative black swirls cover the left side of the dress and continue up the left strap. The outfit is completed with black pumps, and she wears a teal bow as opposed to her usual black one.

"Sooo, does this mean we're going... _together_?" Sun asked.

"Technically, though my first dance is spoken for." Blake replied as she fixed his tie.

Inside the ballroom, streamers are hung through glass chandeliers, pink and blue balloons are everywhere, and students in dark suits and bright dresses are stepping with each other to the music between the white-clothed tables.

Blake is spun around by Yang before they curtsey to one another, and Sun comes up and takes his date's hands as Yang gestures for him to do so.

She goes to hang with Ruby and Weiss in the back of the room, watching Blake laugh and enjoy herself before smiling at her team.

"I told you she would come." Yang said to her sister and the SDC Heiress.

"Mission accomplished." Weiss added in agreement.

"Sooo, what do we do now?" Ruby asked her partner and older half-sister.

"Just have fun!" Yang replied before she proceeds to walk away to help Ben bring in the food with Weiss going the opposite direction and leaving Ruby behind as Rex approached her.

"Hey Ruby. Where are the twins?" Rex asked.

"They are being watched by Ozpin while they wait for you and Ben to Dance." Ruby explained.

"Then while we wait, let's dance. But keep an eye on Mercury, Emerald, and their leader. I have a bad feeling about them." Rex stated.

Coming through the Door, Ben, with the help of Kara and Kirby, were carrying most of the food with the help of his Tetramand form: Four Arms with both Mercury and Emerald right behind them.

"You guys are just in time." Yang said at the podium.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mercury replied with a smirk.

"I would hope not. After all, this took a lot of work. It would be a shame if all the planning fell and went for nothing." Four Arms replied, still keeping an eye on the "Voice-Stealing" Criminal and his " Master Thief Stealing" Partner.

"Then it's a good thing that we showed up." Emerald replied.

* * *

 **Omake: A Kitten to a Ninja Cat and A Princess to a Ice Queen.**

It has been 3 years since both Logan Richard Rose-Salazar and Ying Xiao Long-Tennyson have been born and since all of Team RWBY has defeated Nightmare and destroyed his company once and for all.

Turns out that Nightmare's weakness is a legendary artifact that is powered by Pure Hearted or Positive Energy of Kirby from his DNA, Pure Heart, Mind, and Soul along with the Good Dreams and Pure Positive Emotions from People in the Multiverse that can only be formed when Kirby uses his Inhale and Copy Ability on his own Warp Star.

 **Flashback: Nightmare's Weakness and his Death.**

 **Nightmare's Fortress**

 **Nightmare's Chessboard-like Lair**

Inside of Nightmare's Chessboard-like lair inside his Fortress located 900 lightyears away in space, Nightmare himself was maniacally laughing of how Kirby is helpless and all alone his team along with his family as they were busy fighting his army of monsters.

Kirby was laying on the chessboard, with his Universal Translator Destroyed as he was crying his eyes out, feeling that this was the end for him.

Until a small matter of hope was there for him as his Team that consisted of Alice, Ashley "Ash" Feathers, Fawkes, Zwei and Ship as Iron Dog, Kara, and his Uncle Bobo Haha arrived along with Yang who summoned and called upon the power of her adopted baby's Warp Star.

"Kirby, catch!" Yang shouted, throwing the Warp Star at her adopted Nintendon son, hoping that will do something to help him win against the Embodiment of Nightmares.

As the Warp Star headed towards Kirby, the unthinkable happened, much to his team and Yang's shock along with Nightmare's horrified expression.

Kirby used his Inhale Ability to swallow his own Warp Star into his stomach as he prepared to use his Copy Ability.

"NO! HE SWALLOWED THE WARP STAR!" Nightmare shouted, knowing that his weakness was going to be revealed.

"POYO!" **(Translation: Here I go!")** Kirby shouted, jumping into the air and spinning as he was tapping into his powerful Copy Ability after Inhaling his own Warp Star.

 **BGM - Kirby Right Back at Ya! Unreleased Soundtrack: Ability Transformation**

 _After he stopped spinning, the Warp Star appeared under Kirby until it shrunk back to its original size as the bottom of the star between its two bottom points has two colored tails of red and white that are the signature colors of a peppermint candy cane._

 _The Warp Star slowly flies as the two red and white light tails intertwined with each other, forming a handle as the Warp Star transformed into the most powerful legendary artifact of the Multiverse itself as it's considered Nightmare's One and Only True Weakness._

 _As Kirby catches his Warp Star, it revealed that the two tails of red and white light underneath between the points of the Warp Star formed a candy cane colored handle attached to the bottom of the Warp Star, revealing that it transformed into magical Star Wand._

 _Kirby catches his magical Warp Star wand and holds it above his head as it glows bright blue and then yellow with power._

This is Star Rod Kirby, one of Kirby's Ultimate Copy Abilities other than his Hypernova Copy Ability due to the Miracle Fruits.

 **BGM ends.**

"THE STAR ROD! AAAAHHHHHH!" Nightmare screamed, his weakness now fully revealed as the Son of Meta Knight and Martha, now fully had the power to end him for good.

"Wait, his weakness is a Warp Star wand!?" Bobo asked, baffled that the Embodiment of Nightmares is afraid of a magical Warp Star Wand.

"That's what I was asking." Yang replied, with the others agreeing with her.

"That "Warp Star Wand" is the STAR ROD! It's a magical artifact that is stated to be the most powerful item of the Multiverse. It can only be used if a Nintendon that is so pure hearted and strong enough to wield it to end me! It's powered by the Pure Positive Energy and Aura of People along with their Dreams! And, combined that with that brat's Pure Heart, Mind, and Soul along with his blessings of Death and Eva, it's powerful enough to fully end me as I'm helpless against the power of the Star Rod!" Nightmare explained, putting his hands over his head as he screamed in pain due to its power, and shocking Kirby's Team, and Yang.

 _'So that's why Nightmare was after Kirby's Warp Star! He doesn't want Kirby to find out his true weakness, so he can't be destroyed!'_ Yang thought, shocked after putting two and two together.

As Nightmare was paralyzed in fear due to his weakness, Kirby spin the Star Rod in an arc and unleashes a massive beam of stars which encircles Nightmare, immobilizing and weakening him due to the power of Pure Positive Energy from the Dreams and Positive Emotions from not only from himself, but also his family, and all of the Star Warriors and people from the Multiverse.

"Poyo, Poyo, Mama, Papa, Uncle, Aunty, Kara, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo!" **(This is for Mama, Papa, Uncle Sparta, Aunt Mavis, Kara, my new family and for the Star Warriors!)** Kirby shouted, as he quickly waved his Star Rod in an arc, unleashing a golden Warp Star colored energy beam of Stars, causing Nightmare to be destroyed by the miniature stars in his immobilized state, ending his reign of terror once and for all.

As Nightmare was permanently destroyed, he slowly began to fade from existence, but not before leaving his final words to the Son of Meta Knight and Martha/Nephew of Sparta and Mavis.

"Remember this, Son of Meta Knight and Martha: True to my name, I am but a dream that lives in your heart. Therefore, I am immortal. For as long as there is fear in your heart, I will someday return." Nightmare added as he was erased from existence, allowing all the living things in the universe to rest with good dreams as Kirby along with his animal companions, team, and his new family destroyed Nightmare's Fortress, as they returned to Remnant, finally avenging his birth family and the old generation of the Star Warriors of Pop Star.

 **Flashback ends**

Right now, Blake was in her bathroom, throwing up in the toilet while Yang was rubbing her back.

"Are you sure you were safe? If your pregnant, you need to find out, so you can tell your parents to be prepared." Yang asked.

"I took the exact same type of pills you did, so I should not be pregnant." Blake explained as she finished.

"But they're not tested for Faunus." Yang explained.

"We also used condoms." Blake replied weakly as she and Sun used protection.

"Just have Grandma do a test. And better bring Weiss along, she has been throwing up like you have." Yang stated.

 **With Weiss.**

Out of all the members of Team RWBY, Weiss was the most change as she finally starting to develop a figure much like her mom and older sister, much to her enjoyment as she no longer has to suffer from the "eternally flat jokes" from Yang.

Throwing up in her bathroom, Weiss was being comforted with Ruby and Logan patting her back.

Logan was looking more like Rex, but there were still signs of Ruby such as their Silver Eyes and Hair color with Logan having Red hair with Black tips opposed to his mom.

He wears an orange shirt with a pair of blue shorts and a custom-made hat for his grey Horns with a Emblem of a Gear with a Scatter Rose Symbol in the center.

"Logan, go into the other room. I need to talk to your Aunt Weiss." Ruby ordered her son.

"Okay Mommy." Logan replied, leaving the two alone.

"Weiss, I really do think that you need to see a doctor. If you're pregnant, than you need to find out." Ruby said to her partner.

"But if I am, then the school will tell my parents, and my father will make me get a-a-." Weiss began before she was cut off.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD!" Ruby screamed, scaring Logan as he was sensitive to loud noises.

"AHHHH!" Logan screamed in Pain.

"Sorry Logan. I'll try to keep it down." Ruby apologized.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll take care of him." Rouge added, coming out her room.

Laura hasn't changed much over the years except for her height and outfit.

Laura, being the proud 7 year old of Ruby and Rex Salazar, now wears a smaller version of Ruby's outfit minus the hooded cloak, but instead chose to wear a jacket like her adopted dad.

Taking Logan's Hand, she brought Logan into their shared room, hoping to calm him down.

"Sorry about that. But for real, go take a test. If you're not pregnant, then you have nothing to lose but time. If you are pregnant, then you need to know before something happens." Ruby explained.

"I know, I'm just nervous. What if he wants nothing to do with it?" Weiss asked, referring to her boyfriend.

"I'm sure Neptune will stay with you. If not, I'll sick Rex and Ben on him." Ruby replied, knowing that her husband and brother-in-law will have a word with him.

Sighing and knowing that her best friend and partner will not let this go, Weiss agreed to see Spring while praying to Oum if she is Pregnant, then Neptune will stay with her.

 **In the Nurse's Office.**

"You would think that of all people would wait before having kids it would be you two." Spring stated, confirming their Fears.

"So we're both pregnant?" Blake asked, afraid for Sun's life and sanity when her parents find out especially her Dad.

"My mom and Sister are going to freak out, and my dad will force me to get a you know what." Weiss explained, knowing what her father will do.

"I have to tell them. I'll give you 48 hours to tell your Father's. Otherwise, I will have to." Spring stated, leaving the two teammates alone.

"We have to tell them." Weiss said to her Cat Faunus teammate.

"I know. But I don't want to make Sun feel trapped. Especially if he doesn't want to be with the father." Blake explained, knowing that her Dad will kill the Monkey Faunus of Team SSSN.

"Lets just tell them. If they don't want to be with us, then we'll know." Weiss replied.

 **On the rooftop.**

"Why did you two ask us to come up here?" Sun asked.

"Well, you see it's like this. Ah, well how do I say this?" Weiss asked.

"What my teammate is trying to say is: We're both pregnant and you're the fathers." Blake replied bluntly.

"You mean Weiss and I?" Neptune asked before he fainted.

"Oh man... I'm happy, but also afraid of what your father's gonna do to me." Sun stated, knowing that Ghira is going to kill him except for Kali.

"Trust me. You should be more worried about my mom. She has been planning my wedding since the moment she learned I was a girl." Blake explained.

"We should tell them." Sun replied, not looking forward to this.

 **Island of Menagerie**

 **Belladonna Family Home.**

 **Dining Hall**

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Ghira roared, releasing his protractable claws and giving chase to Sun.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, Blake! Now, let's get started with your wedding. I have everything all planned out." Kali explained, pulling out a huge book about the size of a small child.

"I think we should make sure the groomer does not get killed first." Blake stated, as Sun ran out the front door with her father screaming how he's going to spread his intestines across the island as an example for getting his daughter pregnant.

 **Kingdom of Atlas**

 **Schnee Family Home**

 **Jacques's Study.**

"For the last time, Weiss. You will get a-." Jacques began until he was cut off by his daughter.

"NO!" Weiss screamed.

"This is not a discussion, you will have the procedure done, and will no longer see that trash! End of discussion." Jacques stated.

"No, I won't. You've controlled me in my entire life and that ends today! I will have this baby! And I will marry Neptune whether you like it or-." Weiss began until her Father SLAPPED her in the face.

"I have tolerate your disobedience for the last time. You will drop out of that school, you will be a proper Heiress after you have the procedure, and he will know longer see that boy." Jacques explained, thinking he had his way.

"No, she will not." Big Chill added, appearing besides Weiss after witnessing her Father slapping her in the Face.

Gasping in horror, Jacques tried to run only for him to be completely frozen solid.

"Weiss, has he ever hit you before?" Big Chill asked, changing back while he helped her to stand.

"Yes, he has..." Weiss answered, making Ben furious.

Turing towards a frozen Jacques Schnee, Ben was seriously tempted to shatter the pathetic excuse of a father, but managed to calm down as his white colored friend put her hand on his shoulder.

"He's not worth it. Just leave him here. He will unfreeze eventually, buy then I'll be long gone." Weiss stated.

"Fine. I'm just glad you had me come here just in case. I knew he was bad, but not this bad." Ben replied, knowing that Rath would like to have a word with the greedy bastard father.

"Just send me home. I need to start planning." Weiss stated.

Nodding his Head in agreement, Ben used his Copy Semblance of Raven's Semblance to open the portal back to Beacon through a bond with Neptune for Weiss, ready to leave himself but not before leaving a reminder towards his company's rival.

Smirking, he changed into a Heatblast, unfreezing Jacques then turning into Rath.

"Rath will be enjoying this talk." Rath stated, closing the portal, leaving the two all alone for the biggest beat down ever.

 **Month 3**

Sitting down in their shared Dorm, Weiss was working on the wedding plans with her sister and mother along with Ruby when they came to a important problem.

With all of the weddings taken care of they forgot one important piece: Who will walk her down the aisle?

It can't be her "Father" because he is in Jail for Child-Abuse along with cold hard evidence, incarcerating him for the rest of his life with no chance of ever being free.

Her only real father figure, Klein Sieben: the Schnee Family's Butler died in her second year at Beacon, Ozpin is dead **(just so everyone is clear she and Blake doesn't know about his Reincarnation Curse.)** , and General Ironwood has retired as no one has seen him since.

"We could get my dad or Grandpa." Ruby suggested.

"No, your dad is on a mission and won't be back in time for the wedding, your grandpa is on vacation with Spring. Honestly, I'm about ready to just say: "The next man who walks through that door, is going to walk me down." Weiss replied.

Right as she said that, Jaune came in carrying a package for her, feeling like something is about to happen.

"Let me guess. Your mom sent me some more baby stuff." Weiss said to the Blonde Knight who gave up on her.

"That sounds like Jean." Willow added, knowing how her old friend of the Arc Family is.

"Yep. Now why do I have a feeling like something is about to happen?" Jaune asked.

"Because Weiss needs someone to walk her down the aisle. She said and I quote: "The next man who walks through that door is going to walk me down." So is he going to walk you down?" Winter asked.

"No. No offense, Jaune, but you always cry at weddings." Weiss said to her friend.

"I WILL not apologize for crying at sheer beauty." Jaune replied, defending himself.

"You know what. Screw it! The next man besides Jaune who walks through that door, is going to take me down the aisle." Weiss stated as Ben cane in with Ying and Katherine.

Ying was the pride and Joy of both her parents looking like almost an exact clone of Yang, but acting more like Ben with his attitude, wanting to help everyone possible even if they don't want it.

She is wearing a small version of Ben's outfit when he was Ten only Yellow with a black strip and the Number 10 with some green pants.

Katherine looked more like her mom with long hair in a pony tail.

Now instead of wearing a outfit like Ben, she now wears a Orange T-Shirt with a Tiger on it with a red jacket and blue jeans with her tail sticking out since she no longer uses that as a belt.

"Looks like we found someone to walk me down the aisle." Weiss said, much to the three's Confusion.

"What now?" Ben asked confusedly.

"You just became the person who is walking Weiss down the Aisle." Winter explained.

"It's just a shame that we can't get my father to walk her down. He wanted to be there for all of my kids weddings." Willow added.

"Who says that we cannot? We could ask Miss Death to bring them back for the wedding." Kitty suggested.

"She has a Point." Jaune added in agreement.

"I'll ask her tomorrow. It's Monday after all." Ben said, knowing that Death is dealing with paperwork.

"Ohh. Are you working on the wedding? Can I help?" Ying asked.

"Maybe later. Right now, it's your nap time." Ben replied, picking her up.

"I DON'T WANNA NAP! I WANNA HELP!" Ying screamed.

"And you can help by taking a nap. Otherwise, you'll be eternally short. How do you think your Uncle Yatsuhashi got so tall." Weiss said to her niece.

"Nap time it is." Ying replied, pretending to fall asleep in her father's arms.

"She is sweet. She reminds me of you, Little Rice." Winter stated, grinning at her younger sister with her nickname for her.

"Hush, Snowball. Or, would you like me to tell everyone the time when you tried Sledding with out a real sled?" Weiss retorted with her own grin.

"Would you both like me to share your baby pictures?" Willow asked, much to their Horror.

"You know. Now that I think about it, I've seen both Jaune and Ruby's baby pictures, but I haven't seen yours, Weiss." Ben said to the Young Ice Queen.

"Well since someone wants to see them, I guess I have no choice but to show them now. Here is Weiss when she…" Willow began, showing Ben and Kitty the baby pictures, much to Weiss's Horror.

 **With Blake.**

"Mom, this is my wedding. So I get to decide what I want." Blake stated.

"I've been planning this wedding since the moment I learned I was going to have a girl. I'm not about to let all that time go to waste. Especially if you want me to cook seven Barracudas." Kali explained.

"Come on, Mrs. B.! It is our wedding." Sun added, trying to reason with his mother-in-law.

"I thought I told you to call me, Mom. Now, I've prepared for every eventuality, even if you'd like girls of all species. Now since this is a double wedding with the Schnee Family, Money is no Object, and since I also prepared for this eventuality-." Kali began until She was cut off.

"There is no way you could've predicted this." Blake replied.

Smirking at her Daughter, Kali pulled out her book, showing that she did, in fact, planned for this along with a possible marriage of Ben, Rex, her partner Ilia, even by some miracle, Weiss herself.

"Ok. That is creepy." Sun stated.

"How long have you been planning this?" Blake asked.

"I'm a House Wife. I plan for everything." Kali explained.

Now officially worried, the two decided to let Kali have her way, not wanting to know what else she has planned.

 **Month 4**

In the shared dressing room, Weiss and Blake were putting on the Final Final touches for the addresses in their respective colors when they heard a knock on the door.

Opening the door, Ghira was wearing a tailored a Suit for his large size, looking ready to burst into tears at any moment.

"You look so beautiful, Blake." Ghira complimented, sniffling as he was trying not to cry.

"Thanks, Dad. Are they ready?" Blake asked.

"Almost. We are waiting for one last guest." Ghira replied as Death appeared.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to convince Life to do my paperwork for the day. Anyway, here is someone you want to see." Death explained, moving her cloak out of the way causing Weiss to gasp at the new person.

The "New Person" was very much overweight with a long white beard and matching Hair wearing a sleep cap and a big red suit with black boots what's a almost permanent smile on his face with such kind blue eyes.

"Grandpa?" Weiss asked, shocked to see the man who founded her Family company.

"Ho ho ho. Hello, Weiss. I'm so happy to meet you." Nicholas greeted, giving her a hug with a surprising amount of strength.

 _'It's like getting hug by Yang.'_ Weiss thought, remembering her teammate's bear hugs.

Letting go of his Granddaughter, Nicolas turned towards Blake and Ghira with a bigger smile if possible.

"You must be Ghira Belladonna. I loved your idea of the peaceful White Fang. I'm just sorry that people like my former son-in-law caused Faunus to protests in the first place as well as forcing people to take up arms in the first place." Nicolas said, surprising the two Cat Faunus.

"I heard that you were a kind man, but with the reputation of the former CEO of your company, it was hard to believe." Blake explained, making Nicholas frown.

"I never liked him. But Willow did at the time. Oh well, no use focusing on the past. No, I believe we're here for a wedding." Nicholas replied, holding his arm out for Weiss to grab.

Walking down the aisle with their daughter/granddaughter, the music was playing with Ying behind them as the flower girl and Logan has the ring-bearer to the podium with their fiancés waiting for them.

"Do you, Neptune Poseidon Vasilias, take Weiss Willow Schnee to be your wife, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor her, to love her faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with her this day?" the priest asked the Blue haired man of Team SSSN as he was dressed in a White suit.

"I do." Neptune replied happily, as then looked at Weiss with a smile on his face.

"Do you, Weiss Willow Schnee, take Neptune Poseidon Vasilias to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor him, to love him faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him this day?" the priest asked the SDC Heiress who was dressed in her wedding dress and veil as she held a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

"I do." Weiss replied with a very happy smile on her face as she looked at her boyfriend now ready to become her husband.

"Throughout this ceremony, Weiss Willow Schnee-Vasilias and Neptune Poseidon Vasilias have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards each other. They have formalized the existence of the bond between them with words spoken and with the giving and receiving of rings. Therefore, it is my pleasure to now pronounce them husband and wife. Is there anyone here who would object to their union, speak now or forever hold your peace." The Priest asked, getting silence in return.

"Alright... You may now kiss your bride!" the priest announced, as Weiss kissed her newfound husband on the lips.

The audience including their friends, family, and teachers were cheering happily for the new couple as they broke the kiss with very happy smiles on their faces.

"And do you, Sun Goku Wukong, take Blake Kali Belladonna to be your wife, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor her, to love her faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with her this day?" the priest asked the Monkey Faunus of Team SSSN as he was dressed in a Black Suit matching Blake.

"I do." Sun replied happily, as then looked at Blake with a smile on his face.

"Do you, Blake Kali Belladonna, take Sun Goku Wukong to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor him, to love him faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him this day?" the priest asked the Ninja Cat Faunus who was dressed in her wedding dress and veil as she held a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

"I do." Blake replied with a very happy smile on her face as she looked at her boyfriend now ready to become her husband.

"Is there anyone here who would object to their union, speak now or forever hold your peace." The Priest asked, causing Alice to raise her Paw.

"I object to how long this is taking, let's hurry up and get to the food." Alice complained, much to everyone's amusement and Kali's annoyance.

"Throughout this ceremony, Blake Kali Belladonna-Wukong and Sun Wukong have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards each other. They have formalized the existence of the bond between them with words spoken and with the giving and receiving of rings. Therefore, it is my pleasure to now pronounce them husband and wife." The Priest announced, much to the couple's family and friends happiness.

"You may now kiss your bride!" the priest announced, as Blake kissed her newfound husband on the lips.

The audience including their friends, family, and teachers were cheering happily for the new couple as they broke the kiss with very happy smiles on their faces.

Now officially married, the lovely ladies threw their flowers into the air with Katherine and Laura almost catching them if it wasn't for the prevention of Alice stopping them with mocking laughter.

 **Month Six.**

Sitting on Team RWBY's couch, a bored Weiss and Blake were alone since an accident almost cost them their unborn children's lives when a Grimm escaped during one of Professor Port's Speeches, causing Glynda to excuse them from all classes except History, not wanting to take any chances.

Another thing that happened was Sun and Neptune along with the rest of Team SSSN, transferred to Beacon to be with there Wives.

"I'm bored. I wish something would exciting happen." Blake complained.

"You could pet me." Alice offered, appearing in between them.

"How is that Exciting?" Weiss asked.

"Well it's exciting for me." Alice replied as their Husbands came in.

"'Sup, ladies. How have you both been?" Sun asked.

"We're bored. Now I understand why Ruby was complaining the whole time." Weiss replied.

Letting their wives complain, the Two started to Tune them out until they simultaneously gasp as they both put their hands on her stomach.

"What is it?" Neptune asked, worried for their wives.

"They're kicking." Weiss explained, bringing Neptune's hand to her stomach.

Feeling their soon to be born children, they couldn't help but smile at the life they have created and waiting to be brought into the world.

 **Month 9.**

"DAMN YOU BOTH TO HELL!" Blake and Weiss roared simultaneously as they were in there respective rooms.

"Your doing okay, Weiss/Blake." The two respective husbands replied, unknowingly speaking at unison.

"Sir, I think you need to leave." The perspective doctors added.

Nodding their heads, the two friends of Team SSSN, left the rooms which were coincidentally right next to each other, not wanting to suffer their Wife's Wrath.

 **3 hours later.**

"You can come in now." Ghira and Spring said, coming out of Blake and Weiss's room.

Going into Blake's Room to see that Blake gave Birth to fraternal twins one with Cat Ears and Blonde Hair and the other with a Monkey Tail with Black Hair.

"Twins?" Sun asked, surprised to see that he has a son and a daughter.

"That explains why her stomach was bigger." Kali added, taking pictures of her newborn grandkids.

"I can't believe you help create something so perfect." Ghira cried, much to a Kali's amusement.

"What are their names?" Sun asked his Wife.

"The Girl with the Monkey Tail is Moon Light Blake Wukong. The boy with Cat Ears is Goku Sun Wukong." Blake replied, sounding tired after giving birth to her fraternal twins.

Smiling at his newborns, Sun gently took the two into his arms, rocking the sleeping babies.

With Neptune, he was looking at a white haired Baby with Blue eyes, looking at him with wonder as if it was curious about the identity of its Father.

"This is our Son, dear. He is Nicholas Neptune Schnee-Vasilias." Weiss explained to her husband.

Smiling, Neptune held his newborn son with such pride, knowing that he created this Child and nothing was going to ruin this.

Still smiling, the two new Father's never noticed the sounds of the Grimm alarms going off until they heard a loud scream.

 **In Team RWBY's dorm.**

Walking up on the couch, Blake and Weiss saw that Rouge and Kitty were wrestling with one another until Laura accidentally grab Kitty's tail, catching her by surprise and causing her to scream.

"So all of that was a Dream?" Blake asked in shocked.

"Me and Neptune did not have a son named after my grandfather?" Weiss whispered.

Realizing that it was all just a dream, the two felt depressed, knowing that everything they thought was real was just a dream.

But it also filled them with a new sense of determination to ask their respective crushes out on a date to hopefully make that dream a reality.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY version)**

 **Yang Xiao Long: Hey everyone! How's it Ya** **nging? Hehe... No...? *sigh* Fine... Anyway, I've just managed to convince Blake to go to the Beacon Dance tomorrow night after finally convincing her to get some rest even though it almost got of hand due to what she was going through from what I did as a child: Searching for my mom for all of these past 17 years as I'd never let that search control me, but in the end, I found her and she's back in my life not only for my and family I, but also my kids and nieces all thanks to my awesome "Hot Stuff!" boyfriend and his partner! Man, I can't believe this going to be the best night ever for our first dance at Beacon Academy!**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **Dance Dance Infiltration**

 **Emerald Sustrai: It appears all the dancers have partners.**

 **Cinder Fall: _How long do I have?_**

 **Mercury Black: You should probably be home by midnight, to be safe.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Once again, another Canon episode done and 5 more to go to finish Volume 2. How did you all like the chapter so far since the conversation of Blake and Yang talked about Salem instead of Roman as he's still in** **maximum security prison by Ironwood. 'Cause I think is not bad and well done... Anyway, tune in next time for Issue 15 where Cinder infiltrates the CCT Tower at Beacon Academy via Beacon Tower where she uploads the virus that Dr. Arthur Watts personally developed to hack into the CCTS, to not only** **connect to the Beacon network, but also and including the Vytal Festival Tournament's match-up randomizer and General James Ironwood's Personal Scroll for Volume 3 and the Fall of Beacon to occur. See you next time!**


	45. V2 I15: Dance Dance Infiltration

Volume 2 Issue 15: Dance Dance Infiltration

 **Beacon Academy Ballroom**

Random students were schmoozing at the Dance as Doctor Oobleck is shown to be listening intently as Professor Port laughs over some unheard story.

Ozpin is standing off to the side with Glynda with Kitty nearby, waiting for her father to be available to dance until General Ironwood offers his hand for her to dance with the Goodwitch earning a refusal.

Jaune who is still waiting for Pyrrha approaches Ruby and Ben, who were standing near the refreshments tables, watching her boyfriend and adoptive daughter dance while he is making sure everything is set.

"I see you're hiding at the punch bowl too." Jaune said, grabbing some punch for himself.

"Yep." Ruby replied with an audible *pop*.

"To the socially awkward." Jaune commented, making Ruby giggle and Ben chuckle as they clink glasses.

"I heard about you and Pyrrha." Ruby said with a small smirk.

"Let me guess? You know she had a crush on me too." Jaune asked his first friend.

"Yep. Some people in the school took bets on how long it will take for you to figure out, even some of the transfer students joined in." Ben explained.

"Your both great friends you know." Jaune replied sarcastically.

"We try. Although, it's a shame about Weiss." Ruby added, confusing the two boys.

"What are you talking about? She's going out with Neptune." Jaune asked confused.

"Oh yeah, look over there." Ruby said, pointing at Weiss who is trying desperately to coax life out of a wilting white rose.

When she failed, it caused her to look visibly upset on the verge of tears.

"What's with her?" Ben asked, worried for the Young Ice Queen.

"She said that she had too much to focus on to worry about boys." Ruby explained nervously, noticing how Ben was getting angry before they all heard Laughter.

Drawing Weiss's attention to Sun, Blake, and Neptune as the latter entertains the others with some impressions and other silly faces.

Now completely mad, Ben finished putting the final touches on some of the deserts with his eyes glowing a little Mana

"Stay here. I'm going to have a talk with our Blue haired fool." Ben ordered, leaving to have a word with the Aquaphobic member of Team SSSN of Haven Academy.

As if everyone sense the danger, everyone made a clear path towards the blue hair transfer student, not wanting to suffer his wrath.

If there is one thing Ben hates, it's when Boys and Girls do not show up for their planned activities such as in the case of dancing.

While Ben is no stranger to this himself, in this case, but at least he tries and always makes it up to his partners no matter what.

Not realizing the danger and time, Neptune was quite surprised when he was lifted off the ground from his suit jacket as he was forced to turn towards the angry alien hybrid.

"You. me. Outside. Now!" Ben ordered with his eyes glowing with his Mana and Aura.

"Yes, sir!" Neptune squeaked in reply as he was dragged away upstairs.

"What was that about?" Sun asked his fellow Faunus friend.

"I don't know, but I think Neptune is going to get hurt." Blake replied, knowing how dangerous Ben can be when he's angry as he's literally half Male Anodite.

"Hopefully not too bad. We have missions soon." Sun explained, hoping that Ben will go easy on his Aquaphobic friend.

* * *

 **Outside.**

"If you want to talk, could you please pull me up?" Neptune asked, hanging upside down over the balcony with Ben holding his foot.

"Or I could drop you. Now, tell me exactly why Weiss looks ready to cry and why you're not with her." Ben demanded, on the verge of transforming into his Male Anodite Form.

"I didn't want her to feel embarrassed." Neptune replied.

"A little late for that." Ben replied, seriously tempted to drop him.

"Ok, ok! I don't know how to dance. I wanted to let her off easy, so it wouldn't hurt her feelings." Neptune explained, making Ben even more angry.

"You're a Dumbass if you think that. Weiss has lived her entire life with people trying to get to know her due to her name. And here you come along and don't care about it at all, giving her hope for someone different and you ruined it. Great plan, dumbass..." Ben replied before he dropped him.

"YOU BASTARD!" Neptune screamed as he fell towards the Ground.

"It's only a few feet towards the ground, you're fine!" Ben shouted as went downstairs to a lonely Weiss Schnee.

"I heard what happened. Do you want to talk?" Ben asked.

"No. I just thought he was different. I should've known it was too good to be true." Weiss replied.

"I can't say that I know what your going through. When people found out who I was back home I was hounded by the media and people like. Julie was upset because fangirls were constantly chasing after me, even more trouble popping up, it made so many things worse. I stayed away from School because I was afraid to be treated like a freak or something. Yes, Neptune was wrong, but you shouldn't let that ruin your night." Ben explained, making Weiss smile a little.

"It's just a shame that I have no one to dance with." Weiss replied.

"We can dance if you want." Ben suggested.

"What about Yang?" Weiss asked, afraid of her Blonde Brawler Teammate's Jealousy.

"I'll talk to her. She'll understand." Ben replied, leading the way.

As they moved to the dance floor, some Slow music come over the speakers as if this moment was planned.

Taking her Hand into his, Ben started to move with such Grace that Weiss never knew he had.

While dancing, Weiss began to rest her head on his chest, enjoying this rare opportunity to dance and relax without worrying about her Father's high standards.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ben asked.

"It's been a long time since I could relax like this. How are you this good at dancing? I've never seen you move like this even at the Schnee Ball." Weiss asked curiously.

"When I got my First Sword, I spent months trading under the best weapon masters on my Planet, some even off world. One also taught me how to dance for any situation." Ben explained.

"I think I'd love to meet some of your teachers." Weiss replied as they finished there dance as Yang and Kitty came over.

"Can we dance now?" Kitty asked, tired of waiting.

"Remember, patience is a virtue. All good things come to those who wait, but yes, I've kept you waiting long enough, so we can dance now." Ben replied as his daughter lead the way.

Making sure that the two were out of sight, Yang turned towards her White haired teammate with Red eyes and Fire dancing around her Blonde Hair due to her Rage Semblance and Spell Book, making Weiss nervous.

"Why were you and Ben dancing?" Yang asked, activating her Rage Semblance and Fire Magic from her Magic Spell Book.

"He was helping me get over Neptune." Weiss explained, making her calm down.

"That's all it better be. I don't want to share unless it's absolutely necessary." Yang replied, confusing Weiss as well as catching the attention of a nearby Helen Wheels who was wearing a Black and Blue Dress.

"What do you mean "unless it's absolutely necessary"? Why would you have to share the first place?" Weiss asked with Helen agreeing with her.

"Verdona informed me that because he's a Male Anodite, he is much more emotional in all aspects of Love and Anger. Particularly Lust. Males tend to take on more than one partner, so they don't go insane trying to not be Horny." Yang explained, surprising Weiss and Helen.

 _'I may still have a chance!'_ Helen thought, trying to not scream in happiness.

"I thought he said Polygamy was not legal where he's from." Weiss stated, remembering that in Ben's Universe Gay and Polygamy marriages were banned due to Religious reasons.

"Not on Earth, no. Normally, he couldn't but since he is what he is, he can have an exception." Yang explained.

"Knowing you, you're not going to share, unless that absolutely happens." Weiss replied, making Yang nod in agreement.

"I just hope it never happens. But if it does, then I'd be in charge." Yang stated, hoping she won't have to share.

"If Verdona is any indication of how free spirited they are, you might not have a choice." Helen replied as she approached them.

"Don't remind me. She also said to never go to her home planet with Ben." Yang added.

"Why not?" Helen asked.

"Let's just say Anodites don't wear clothes for a reason." Yang replied, confusing them even more.

"What does that mean?" Weiss asked.

"The planet is basically a private brothel for any Male Anodites." Gwen explained, approaching with Kevin close behind.

"That was more information that I needed." Weiss replied, a little red due to her love for the Ninjas of Love series.

"So their planet is a Whore House?" Kevin asked his girlfriend.

"No. Anodites mate for life. That's partially why Grandma hasn't found anyone else." Gwen explained, knowing that her Anodite Grandmother only loves her Human Plumber Grandfather and no one else as Verdona still keeps in touch with Max due to not only their telepathic connection, but also their love for each other.

"Meaning?" Kevin asked.

"It's physically impossible for Ben to cheat of his own free will without permission from his mate, in this case, Yang." Gwen explain, further more amazing everyone.

"Ok, that is amazing." Helen replied, amazed and jealous simultaneously.

"Moving on. Call me Selfish all you want, but I don't want to share unless it's necessary." Yang stated with emphasis, glad that she now has this Information.

"Either way, you're lucky. If you and Ben were not going out, then I would've asked." Weiss stated, wondering what would it be like to date a boy with a powerful gauntlet watch that allows him to shape shift into over 1 million Aliens and their Ultimate Forms.

"Good thing I got to him first." Yang replied with a small smirk.

"Only because he disappeared on the day I've built up enough courage..." Helen mumbled.

"I'm sorry for you. I really am. But you waited too long." Yang replied sympathetically.

"Don't remind me..." Helen mumbled, leaving the group.

Feeling bad for the disguised Alien, Yang wanted to help her. but there was no way to say anything without starting a possible fight or shout match, ruining things for everyone.

Sighing in frustration, Yang went upstairs to watch the dance, leaning on a handrail and overlooking the festivities from a second tier as Ruby and Rex with Laura approaching.

"You know? I think we really needed this." Yang said, watching as Blake and Sun are Slow Dancing while Ren and Nora appear to be Waltzing even Penny is here dancing alone guarded by two Atlas Human Soldiers until Kirby with Kara approached them as Penny was happy to see the two pink puffballs.

"Yeah, and you did a great job planning it too!" Ruby added, enjoying the party.

"Aw, thanks!" Yang replied, crushing Ruby in a one-arm hug as she flails frantically.

"It wasn't all me, though. Weiss did a lot too." Yang added, looking at a much happier Weiss.

"Tomorrow it's back to work." Rex said.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Laura asked.

"We are going on our First Mission while you and the other three are being watched by Aunt Julie." Yang explained with a Frown at the thought of "The Bitch".

"Ok. Hey! Are Uncle Jaune and Aunt Pyrrha getting married?" Laura asked innocently, confusing the three.

"Not as far as I know. Why?" Rex asked.

"Because Aunt Pyrrha looks so happy like you guys do." Laura explained, pointing towards a extremely happy Spartan who is dancing with her Blonde Knight date.

"I think they might start dating." Ruby suggested.

"Welp. I owe Ben 50 bucks." Rex said as he and his partner made a Bet.

"Anyway, we should go. It's way past your bedtime, Laura." Ruby stated, carrying a protesting Laura.

"I'M NOT TIRED, I DON'T WANNA GO TO BED!" Laura screamed, trying to escape her mom's arms.

"You have school tomorrow, Laura. We let you stay up longer then you should out because it's a special night. Right now, it's bedtime. Kitty will be going to bed soon as well." Yang said to her niece.

Walking downstairs, the three passed Penny and an Atlas guard are doing the "Robot", causing Rex and Ruby to silently laugh at the irony as they took the rest of the kids, never noticing that someone is missing.

"It appears all the dancers have partners. Except for Ruby and her boyfriend, but they're going to put the kids to bed, so you should be safe." Emerald said to her mentor.

"How long do I have?" Cinder asked through her earpiece.

"You should probably be home by midnight, to be safe." Mercury replied, trying to keep an eye on the "First and Second voice Stealer", thinking about how he met Yosuke Hanamura of Team Persona/Investigation Team.

* * *

 **Flashback: Mercury Black meeting Yosuke Hanamura.**

Walking down the Beacon Dining Hall with his boss and Partner, Mercury was carrying his most favorite Food in the world.

Carrying a tray which consisted of a Chicken and Salami Sandwich with freshly cut Tomatoes, Lettuce, Onions, and Pickles along with a Side of the French Fries covered in Honey Mustard.

Even though all forms, a poultry was for some reason removed from the menu that would not stop the trained assassin from having his favorite sandwich no matter what!

Smiling in delight, Mercury never noticed his sandwich started to float away until he heard Cinder telling Emerald to stop messing with Him.

"I'm not making any Hallucinations at this moment. His sandwich is really floating away." Emerald replied nervously, knowing not to get between her partner and his sandwich.

Noticing the Floating Sandwich, Mercury started to get mad fast as his sandwiched was just literally floating away from him.

Giving his tray to Emerald, Mercury began to chase after his floating sandwich which was getting smaller and smaller until he accidentally ran into Yosuke.

"Sorry for running into-" Mercury said until he was cut off.

"Hey, you sound similar to Ben and I." Yosuke replied, pissing Mercury off even more.

"OH FOR F'ING SAKE! HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE GOING TO SOUND LIKE ME!?" Mercury screamed, watching his language in case the kids were nearby especially since he heard the rumors of Kirby "learning" some Profanity/Vulgar Language from the 2 Brothers of Team BlazBlue.

"Who knows. But you should probably catch your sandwich it's almost gone now." Emerald stated, pointing towards the almost completely finished sandwich as they all could swear they heard mocking laughter.

Now completely Angry at his disappearing sandwich, Mercury tried to grab it only for it to move out the way just in time, making him land on Team RWBY's table.

"You were right. Fans literally throw themselves at you." Rex commented.

"Although, I would wish they wouldn't create such a mess or ruin my girlfriend's hair." Ben replied as some of the Food landed it on Yang's Hair, causing her Lilac eyes to turn Red and Fire danced around her Hair as she activated her Rage Semblance.

 _'Alice, I owe you for this.'_ Ben thought, laughing at Mercury's horrified expression as Yang cracked her Knuckles as well as activating Ember Celica, ready to beat the hell out of Mercury for messing up her Hair.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

 **Beacon Tower**

Making their way to the exit, leaving the party and all it's in habitats close behind, they walked out of the dance and into the night air where they saw a figure running along the rooftops.

Nodding their heads in agreement, they told the kids to go straight to the dorms and wait before they move to pursue.

Outside the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower at Beacon Tower, Cinder Fall was dressed as a Cat Burglar as she stealthily approaches an armed guard.

She knife-hands the back of his head, rendering him unconscious with a stunned grin on his face as she drags him behind some bushes before casually going inside the building as Cinder approaches more guards.

"Excuse me, no one's allowed in this area. _Stop!_ " the Atlas soldier shouted as Cinder casually continues to walk even when he threw his gun.

The soldier opens fire when Cinder does not heed him.

She manages to overpower him, using his gun to take out another approaching soldier. She then throws him against a handrail. Two more soldiers rush her wielding batons. Cinder flash-forges a pair of black blades from Fire Dust and trounces them both.

"Hey, man, do you know the Wi-Fi password?" The Atlas soldier asked in the elevator.

"It's Beacon, but replace the E with a 3 and add a pound symbol to the end." The other Atlas soldier replied until the elevator doors opens to show Cinder waiting.

One of the guards notices the fallen men outside as both guards grow apprehensive as Cinder casually walks onto the elevator, the doors closing as she turns around as thrashing sounds can be heard from outside the elevator.

Outside the building, Ruby and Rex approach and saw the unconscious guard, making Ruby gasp and pulls out her Scroll, dialing for her weapon locker which crashes into the courtyard and opens to reveal Crescent Rose and her D.P.C. for it.

Agreeing with her Idea as well not wanting to destroy something so important to the planet, Rex did the same thing as he grabbed his Proto-Tool.

Inside the building, the elevator doors open to show Cinder examining a Scroll as the two guards are knocked out.

"Oh! That's handy." Cinder commented, glad to have the Internet password.

She pockets the Scroll and walks out of the elevator and toward the control consoles nearby.

 _"A party guest is leaving."_ Emerald warned through her earpiece.

"Which one?" Cinder asked sighing.

"Ironwood." Emerald whispered.

"I guess the general's had enough fun for one night." Mercury commented.

Random code appearing on a computer screen is shown to change into a Queen chess piece.

 _"Should we intervene?"_ Mercury asked.

The other monitors in the room light up.

"No... we're done here." Cinder replied as she starts to walk away, until she notices the elevator doors opening. Ruby and Rex both stepped out of the elevator slowly, brandishing their Weapons.

"Hello?" Ruby asked before she stumbles due to her high-heeled shoes.

"Is anyone there? Hello?" Ruby asked.

"COME ON OUT!" Rex shouted with his weapon in Gun mode.

Knowing that there is nothing that she can do, Cinder rises from her hiding place and steps out toward the couple.

"Excuse me? You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-!" Ruby ordered, before Cinder smirked at her and Rex, causing them to be on their guard.

Smirking at the two, Cinder started to whistle, much to their confusion until the windows broke with Feathers coming towards them.

Seeing the Danger, Ruby spun her Scythe around, destroying the Sharp feathers and sending one flying into a nearby Computer screen.

Seeing the chance to escape, Cinder broke for a Exit as Rex was shooting a stun blast, trying to hit Cinder until James appeared with his own gun until some feathers appeared, destroying it along with the Proto-Tool/Rex-Tool being snatched out of its owner's hands.

Turning towards a new arrive everyone was surprised to see a Black Nintendon with very sharp teeth and Bones sticking out of his back.

"A Nintendon!?" Rex asked, shocked if for remembering this new guy was holding his weapon.

"Sorry. But I can't let you stop her just yet. Mistress Salem has promised me, that I could kill my Brother once the plan is fulfilled." Shadow stated, shocking them.

"Why are you working with Salem? She and Nightmare are working together." Rex asked confused.

"I don't care for either Nightmare or her. I will kill my brother to prove that I am stronger." Shadow said, unknowingly going to regret that statement once his "Brother" and "Cousin" are going to put him along with his Sister down along with their Short Lifespan which will give the 2 Pink Puffballs a new reason to hate Salem as the Grimm Master herself made the biggest mistake in her very short life: Violating the Sacred Nintendon Rules of Pop Star.

"Your brother?" James asked confused.

"You know him as Kirby." Shade added, flying into the window and surprising everyone.

"I thought Kirby was an only child." Ruby said.

"You will know more in time." Shadow replied as he tossed Rex back his Proto-Tool/Rex-Tool.

"Now. We have overstayed our welcome." Shade said, using her powers to disappear into the Shadows, taking her back to Salem's Domain.

"She is lucky that I have Super Speed." Shadow mumbled, running faster than Ruby ever could.

As the 2 Abominations of the Nintendon species left, they were unaware that their "Blood"/"DNA" were killing them from the inside due to the 2 Pink Puffballs's Genetic Purity on their lifespan.

"This is not good." Rex said as James called some soldiers.

"I want the aliens under arrest. They do not Leave- HEY!" James shouted as his Scroll was shut down by Rex's Technopathy from his Nanites.

"Touch my Daughter or Nephew, and I'll let Ben release his Full Anger on You." Rex warned, daring the Atlesian General to try.

"You heard what-." James began until he was cut off by Ruby.

"They could've been lying. Kara has never mentioned of having a second cousin or sibling. But I think I have an idea of what he meant "My Brother."" Ruby explained, already thinking and knowing that Salem is responsible for the 2 Black Nintendons as well as making a mental note to tell Ben, Yang, and Kara along with the others especially Azmuth and Eunice.

"What's your idea?" James asked.

"I'm not telling you. You're just trying to have my daughter and nephew arrested. If you touch them, you know what will happen." Ruby warned, leaving with Rex after he put away his Proto-Tool/Rex-Tool as the clock struck Midnight.

* * *

 **Omake: A Cat's Revenge Part Two.**

It has been a few weeks since the two half-sisters of Team RWBY have started their campaign as vigilantes in their Cat Burglar Cosplays.

From taking down small time thugs to making sure that people can't bribe their way out of Jail with hard Evidence and making sure corrupt officials were brought out into the open.

But none of this mattered as they could not find the People who blackmailed their boyfriends forcing them to have sex with them or never see the twins.

Growling in Frustration, Ruby slammed her fist into the desk in her dorm room at Beacon.

Trying to calm down Ruby began to rethink the problem.

1st. The Fangirls where rich, meaning the money had to come from somewhere.

2nd. They had connections into some shady business.

3rd. Since they were bailed out of Jail, they had to be staying somewhere.

Going into the Fangirl's Bank Accounts, she saw that they now had a pretty decent amount of money not enough to where they will be considered rich but enough to where they could live comfortably for a while.

Tracking where the money came from, she started to Smirk widely, now having a good idea of where they are.

Calling Yang, Ruby began to explain everything that she found, earning a very happy reply from Yang as they suit up in their Cat Burglar cosplays.

 **At the Fangirl's house.**

In a shared room that was slip down the middle with one side being Pink and the other being Purple.

Sitting on the pink bed was a Girl with Pink hair and Pale skin wearing a red top. Accompanying this are black gloves, low-heel, knee-high boots, black shorts underneath a short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors.

The other has fair skin, blue eyes and long platinum blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her face.

She wears a purple outfit consisting of a high-collared blouse and matching apron skirt.

Smirking at the two, "Black Cat" used a tiny bit of Magic from her Spell Book to open the Window, allowing herself and her fellow Cat related Burglar to crawl in undetected.

Still undetected, "Black Cat" used the one of the only two runes that she knows to make everything in the room go silent, so no one would come in complaining about the noise.

Pulling out her whip, "Catwoman" wrapped it around the pink haired girl's neck, catching their attention as the blonde haired girl tried to run only be grabbed by "Black Cat".

Grinning ear to ear, "Black Cat" forced the blonde to the Bed, pushing her shirt up so she has a very clear view of her back.

Grinning as big as her partner, "Catwoman" forced the fangirl to watch, knowing what her sister is up to.

Igniting her figure enough to leave a permanent Burn with her Fire Magic, "Black Cat" started to carve the word "kidnapper" into her back with her Claws as well as a Rune for Bad Luck from her Spell Book.

Originally, the Girls wanted to take them into the Forever Fall Forest and see how long it will take before they were eaten by Grimm, but they realize that's too cruel even for that no matter how mad they are, they won't murder someone.

Then they had a Great idea. According to their Uncle Qrow, there is nothing worse than suffering from bad luck through out your entire life without stop.

So that is what they decided to do. They will force the fangirls to live in the shoes of their uncle for a entire year since they aren't cruel enough to make it the rest of their lives.

"Why are you doing this?" The Pink haired Fangirl asked.

"You kidnapped two little Girls, so you could have Sex with the heroes. This is just payback." "Catwoman" replied as Yang did the same to the pink girl.

"You both will suffer from eternal bad luck for one year. Be grateful that we're not making it permanent." "Black Cat" explained, making the two Fangirls sigh in relief.

"And if you're pregnant, we'll be back after you give birth." "Catwoman" added, giving the 2 Fangirls a warning as they nod their heads in fear and understanding.

"And, if you get a "You know what," you will die." "Black Cat" added, vanishing with the help of a smoke bomb as she and "Catwoman" left.

 **In the Cave.**

"I can't believe that we did that." Yang said, feeling very happy and satisfied along with her sister.

"I know right? But I can't help but feel a little bad. If they're pregnant, then we'll have to remove the marks as well as maybe taking the babies away from their moms because Ben and Rex wouldn't allow them to stay with them." Ruby replied, making a very good point as her sister agreeed with her.

"If they're pregnant, then we'll raise them as one of our own children like some of that for me. They may not have came from us, but they would've been our children." Yang said, bringing Ruby into a hug and never noticing Blake listening in.

 _'So they dressed up like cat burglars to get revenge!? AND DIDN'T INVITE ME!?'_ Blake thought, mentally screaming in her head.

Staring at the two half-sisters for a few minutes, Blake quickly retreated like she came down here for, never noticing the 2 Half-Sister's plans to erase Ninjas of Love: Part 3 plans from the author's computer in her home.

 _'You both get a pass on this one because you're getting revenge on my goddaughters kidnappers, but next time I will release the Death Stalker cage.'_ Blake thought, knowing that she will be ready to release it when the time is right.

However, she started to feel very sleeply as she was engulfed by huge amounts of Knockout Gas surrounding, causing it to be inhaled into her nostrils, knocking her out.

As she was laying on the floor, Yang and Ruby were smiling at their asleep Cat Faunus teammate after shooting her with Knockout Gas, ready to make sure that she won't use the Death Stalker Cage on them.

"Sorry, Blakey, but we won't let that happen." Yang said as she and Ruby pulled out their Spell Books as they lifted her on the Cave's couch.

"Yeah, there's no way you'll use it on us as long as your memories of you knowing about our Cat Burglar cosplays are erased forever!" Ruby added, laughing maniacally along with her sister and Blood Devil Mask on as she and Yang quickly used their Magic to erase Blake's Memories of her knowing their Cat Burglar cosplays permanently.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY version.)**

 **Ruby Rose: Hey everyone! Ruby Rose here, and I just want to say the Beacon Dance was a success, but unfortunately, some female cat burglar broke into the CCT Tower at Beacon Tower for some reason as she managed to escape. And what also shocked me and Rex was that she whistles for 2 Black Nintendons that have Grimm features all over their puffball bodies. I've got a good feeling that Salem is responsible for this...**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **Field Trip**

 **Ironwood:** **They were here... Ozpin, they were here!**

 **Glynda: We're very much aware of that! Thank you, James.**

 **Ironwood:** **Fantastic! You're aware! Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?!**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Another Canon Episode done! How did you all like the this Chapter since Jaune managed to ask Pyrrha out and Ben talked to Neptune? Was it adequate enough for Ben to angrily talk to Neptune instead of Jaune, leave your comments in the reviews. Anyway, tune in** **next time for Issue 16 where Team RWBY along with Team 10 are going to get their first Mission which is Mountain Glenn due to Ozpin bending the rules. See you next chapter!**


	46. V2 I16: Field Trip

Volume 2 Issue 16: Field Trip

 **Beacon Tower**

 **Headmaster's** **Office**

The next day following the Beacon Dance, James, Glynda, and along with both heroes of Team 10 were talking to each other inside of Ozpin's office whole they wait for Ruby.

"They were here... Ozpin, they were _here!_ " Ironwood said, raising his voice as he angrily slams his fist against Ozpin's desk.

"We're very much aware of that! Thank you, James." Glynda replied sarcastically.

"Fantastic! You're aware! Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's _right_ in front of us?!" James asked.

"We know exactly who they are. We just got another plan so we're going to continue to lead them into a trap." Ben explained, catching the Atlesian General off guard.

"You know who they are?" James asked, outraged by the lack of information.

"Yes. And, maybe if you actually think for five minutes, you might learn something." Rex added, antagonizing the General along with Ben.

"I understand the three of us may have had our differences, but you will treat me with respect. I am a general. I have seen things none of you could begin to imagine." James replied as an alert sound plays, signifying that someone has arrived on the elevator.

"Come in." Ozpin said as Ruby came in.

"Sorry it took so long. I had to help drop the kids off at school." Ruby explained.

"Thank you for coming, Ruby. How are you feeling?" Ozpin asked.

"Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy-catching record wasn't O-for-Two." Ruby replied as everyone stares silently.

"Okay, so that's the tone we're going for, got it." Ruby mumbled.

"Ruby, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a Huntress is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could. It's people like-." James said until it was cut off by Ben.

"Cut the crap, James. If you think flattery will make Us hand over Kirby and Kara, then you're mistaken. Don't think for a minute that I don't know about those weapons designed to kill both of them." Ben said, shocking everyone.

"Jameson Ironwood, what is he talking about?" Ozpin asked, feeling surprisingly calm.

"I don't know what he is talking about." James replied, lying and hoping that he doesn't find out.

"Code Projects: Speaker, 99 Heads, Puffball ripper, Alien Killer, and Sonic Boom. Shall I go on?" Ben asked, making everyone even more mad.

"James, is this true?" Glynda asked, horrified by the weapons that the Atlas Military has created in case to put down the 2 Pink Puffballs.

"Yes. The Aliens bring new threats that we're hilarious under equipped for. The Atlas Council ordered me to develop them in case they decided to go Rouge." James explained, causing Ben to make a mental note in his Mind as he needed to make a visit to the Atlas Council in the Kingdom of Atlas and have Rath, Ultimate Way Big, and Toepick to have a "word" with them and also possibly sneaking/breaking and entering into the Atlas Military with Ghostfreak or Nanomech.

"You have two seats on the Council. You could've stopped them." Rex said, pointing out the fact that Ironwood's two seats on the Atlas Council each represent his status as the Headmaster of Atlas Academy and the General of the Atlas Military.

"So long as they attract attention from N.M.E., I will continue to make and develop to stop them and their "Siblings."." James replied.

"Ah yes, their "Siblings." Did you talk to Kirby and Kara about them?" Ozpin asked the 2 heroes of Team 10.

"Kirby says that he doesn't remember having a brother, and Kara confirmed that they're both only children. Which means that they're Clone Hybrids which is not good for us or the clones." Ben replied, confusing the three teachers.

"What do you mean for the clones?" Glynda asked one of her student-teacher assistant.

"Nintendon Rule #10: Using Nintendon Blood to created an "Abomination" or Hybrid/Clone is an INSULT to the Nintendon Species, all those who participate in such abomination are forever hated by the Star Warriors and will be hunted till the End of Time or they'll die the natural and painful way due to the Gentic Purity from the Nintendons that they were cloned from." Ben quoted as he read the Sacred Nintendon Rules in the Star Warriors/Nintendon Books.

"Nintendon Rule?" Ozpin asked.

"Some alien species like Nintendons have rules and specifications for all forms of life. For example: "Nintendon Rule #19: All fights in the Academies may not be held in public without an official Challenge." Some rules are minor from "Rule # 401: Never eat an Animal with Tusks" to the most important rules such as "Rule #2: NEVER EVER HUNT TERETATEKS ALONE!" Ben explained.

"Teretakes?" Ruby asked, never hearing that word before.

"A Nintendon's Natural Predator. If you think I'm adaptive, then according to Kara, "Those things are the only things worse then Nightmare." Ben explained.

"Anyway, how did you know they're hybrids?" James asked.

"I stole the feather from your Ship. It has a lot of Nintendon DNA, but we found a Anomaly that shows it's a Hybrid." Ben replied, shocking the Atlesian General.

"You stole a Military asset!? I can have you shot." James replied.

"And I can Kill you for suggesting arresting my Son and Niece is a good idea." Ben retorted.

"BOYS ENOUGH!" Glynda shouted, using her Riding Crop to smack them both upside the Head.

"You both are Professional Huntsmen/Heroes, so start acting like it. And you, James, if I so much as hear one more whisper about you thinking Kirby and Kara are threats, I will personally remove you from the kingdom along with your Army. Am I understood?" Ozpin asked, daring him to try.

"I understand Perfectly." James growled in reply.

"Now back to the main topic, James has already informed us of the events that... transpired last night, but now that you've rested, we were wondering if you two had anything to add." Ozpin said to the 2 Heroes and Leader of Team RWBY.

"Sorry, but all she did was whistle." Ruby explained.

"Me and Koan checked it out. All we could smell was Cheap Perfume." Ben added.

"What about Logan?" Glynda asked.

"He won't be back until it's time to start missions." Ozpin explained.

"You think this girl is connected to Salem and the White Fang?" Ruby asked.

"It's possible. But we still lack the required evidence to link the two." Ozpin replied.

"Actually, I... I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or something, in the southeast. Just outside the Kingdom." Ruby explained, making Rex Smirk as he realized what she's up to.

"Interesting." Ozpin replied, realizing the same thing.

"I thought you said the intruder never—" Glynda began until she was cut off.

"Thank you for your cooperation, you three. Why don't you go and spend some time with your teams? You have a big day ahead of you." Ozpin said, knowing that would be enough information to hear.

"Any time." Ruby replied as she and Rex made for the exit.

"And, please try and be... discreet about this matter." Ozpin added.

"Yes sir." Ruby replied as the elevator shut.

"You can leave now, Benjamin." Glynda said to her student.

"In a second." Ben replied as he change into Four Arms, grabbing the Atlesian General by the neck as well as smashing the window, holding the general outside.

"BENJAMIN, HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?!" Glynda screamed.

"Listen up and listen up good, General, because you're on your final straw. If you make any move towards my family for any reason, I'll throw you from the clock tower while possessing you as Ghostfreak, so Glynda can't save you. I'll possess your body until you fall to the ground dead. Then, I'll reanimate your corpse and use it as a puppet. Right now, you're my slave, and you can't do nothing about it. If I say jump, you say "How high and where?", If I say run a mile, you ask "Which direction?" I will not hesitate in this matter. I'm tired of you coming after my family. If you step one toe out of line even by accident, you'll die, end of discussion." Four Arms warned before he threw him into Ozpin's desk.

"That was your only warning. Do not test me, Worm." Four Arms added, changing into Ghostfreak and leaving.

"Are you sure he can be trusted with his power? If what you told me is true, then what is to stop him from destroying Salem and taking her place?" James asked.

"Right now, the only thing stopping him as his family. So, I would take his warning to heart, James, because he'll no longer hesitate." Ozpin stated seriously.

* * *

 **In Team 10's Dorm Room.**

The door to Team 10's Dorm room opens, revealing Circe, Gwen, Kevin, Yang, Blake, and Weiss inside.

When they see who it is the Six zoom over to the the door, wanting to know what happened.

"What happened? And, where is Ben?" Yang asked.

"Uh... well, um..." Ruby replied, laughing nervously

"Spit it out, Brat. We don't have all day." Circe added, still feeling Angry that Ruby "stole" Rex from her.

"I threatened the General, and might possibly be starting a war." Ghostfreak explained, appearing from ceiling and changing back to normal.

"Do I even want to know why?" Weiss asked, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"When you get a chance, ask your Sister about the Code Projects: Speaker, 99 Heads, Puffball Ripper, Alien Killer, and Sonic Boom. Long story short, they're all designed to kill Kirby and Kara if "necessary". So, I warned him that if he does anything against our family, I'd kill him and use his dead body as a puppet." Ben explained, shocking everyone of his dark and poetic threat for the Atlesian General.

 _'I'm not sure how to feel about this.'_ Yang thought, aroused by Ben being Bloodthirsty, and horrified at the same time of the existence of Alien Killers.

"I'm really starting to hate that General." Kevin commented, with the others agreeing with him.

"Agreed. Now tell us everything." Gwen said to Ruby.

* * *

 **In the Headmaster's Office.**

"Well there we have it. We send as many troops as we can to the southeast, find out exactly what's going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way." Ironwood explained.

"Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado!? You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring di—!" Glynda began as she was cut off.

"Glynda!" Ozpin shouted.

"Well, he does." Glynda explained.

"She's right. As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale. Beyond Beacon. Beyond even our world. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic." Ozpin stated seriously.

"I have served you faithfully for years... but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to really hold the defenses, and wait—!" The General began until He was once cut off.

"It is _not!_ You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag bearers, or the scouts?" Ozpin asked, hoping to get through the Atlesian General's stubborn head.

* * *

 **In Team RWBY's Dorm.**

"That was a risky move." Weiss said.

"More like a Dumb idea." Circe commented.

"I think they handled it well." Blake added.

"I hope so." Ruby replied.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Ruby. Oh, I know what will cheer you up!" Yang explained, grabbing something off their coffee table.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together!" Yang explained, earning an excited look from her sister.

"Ooooh! Something from home!" Ruby shouted as she zooms over to Yang and wraps herself around her, trying to take the cylinder from her.

The package opens, and another cylinder, hairy and black, falls out onto the floor and starts to shake.

The object suddenly transforms into a familiar black-headed tricolor gray-eyed Corgi with a Translator Collar as Team RWBY and Team 10 leaned in, staring at it as the familiar Corgi barked twice.

While Weiss and Blake continue to react with great shock, Ruby and Yang reacted excitedly, with Ruby jumping in the air as she was still airborne, and is depicted among a changing blue background and four shots of the dog, two full body shots and two headshots as she then poses as she shouts Zwei's name.

"He sent Zwei?!" Blake shouted.

"In the Mail?!" Weiss added as she was just as shocked as Blake.

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time!" Yang replied nonchalantly.

"Your father or the dog?" Circe asked, baffled by the idea.

"It was no Trouble. Master Taiyang sent me here, so I may be with Master Kirby… Where is my master?" Zwei asked.

"He's at school and will be back later today." Gwen explained.

"Is that the Flea bag I hear?" Alice asked, appearing in the Window.

"Where have you been for the past few days?" Blake asked.

"I'm a Cat. I come and go as I please my fellow Cat." Alice replied.

"Were you seen?" Zwei asked.

"Nope. Now. Pet me, Slaves. Your overlord demands your attention." Alice ordered.

"In a minute. Now why did he send Zwei?" Kevin asked.

"Look, there's a letter!" Yang said as Zwei appears in front of Yang.

"Dear girls, Me and both of your mothers are going on Vacation for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang." Yang read as dozens of cans of Dog Food spill out of the small package, piling up around Zwei.

"What is he suppose to do with that?" Kevin asked, taking the words right out of Weiss' mouth.

As if to answer their question, a can opener falls from the package, bouncing off Zwei's head.

"Okay, that's it! How did he, some Dog Food, And a Can opener all fit?" Ben asked, changing into Brainstorm, inspecting the Cylinder as if he was discovering the secrets of the Universe.

"It makes no logical sense." Rex added just as amazed as his partner.

"Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?" Glynda asked over the intercom.

"That settles it." Circe stated, leaving with the rest following except for Ruby who had a Sneaky Smile.

* * *

 **In the Beacon Amphitheatre/Auditorium**

Ruby is wearing a large backpack as she enters the auditorium with other students.

She then puts it down next to other students luggage before rejoining her team and Team 10, who were standing in front of Team JNPR.

"Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Glynda stated, silencing the room.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." Ozpin announced before leaving as Students began to file out of the room.

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!" Ruby stated with excitement.

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!" Yang replied.

"Unless they're like me and can sense Aura." Ben added.

"Let's check "Search and Destroy!" Weiss suggested as the two teams approach a hologram screen.

"Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out!" Ruby stated.

"Well, it's in the southeast!" Blake pointed out.

"Sounds perfect!" Rex added in agreement.

Ruby selects it and types in her Team name along with Team 10's. However, the screen says that first years are not allowed to take this mission.

"Well that's just great." Kevin stated sarcastically.

"Any other ideas?" Gwen asked.

"We _mail_ ourselves there." Ruby replied, making everyone wonder if she is serious.

"Well, that's one option." Ozpin added, suddenly appearing.

"Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students. It seems that _particular_ region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you Nine will make your way there no matter which job you choose." Ozpin explained.

"Whatever makes you say that?" Ruby asked as her team and Circe glare at her.

"I'm still curious how you all found yourself at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago. I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" Ozpin explained, typing something on his scroll as he took a page out of Professor Paradox's book and bend the rules, allowing Team RWBY and Team 10 to take this Mission.

"We won't let you down. Thank you, professor." Gwen replied, taking the words right out of Ruby's mouth.

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck." Ozpin replied, leaving them.

* * *

 **Outside of Beacon Academy**

Having left the auditorium, the two teams are on their way to the airship that will take them to Quadrant 5.

"That wasn't exactly uplifting." Yang commented.

"But it's the truth." Blake said.

"It's gonna to be tough, but I know we can do it!" Ruby stated optimistically.

"You are way to optimistic." Circe commented as a student runs past the 2 teams.

"Hey! Team CFVY is back!" A Student exclaimed.

Several Beacon students gather around to witness the return of Team CFVY, making both Ben and Rex very happy.

"Velvet? Are you okay?" Rex asked, worried for his senior.

"I'm fine. I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me." Velvet replied, assuring the 2 Heroes worries.

"Remind me to make that big guy a steak." Ben said, knowing that Steak is Yatsuhashi's Favorite Dish along with a serving of Brown Rice and Stir-Fry Veggies and a glass of Ice Tea.

"He will love that." Yang replied, knowing that Yatsuhashi prefers his Steak to be cooked "Well Done."

Yang remembered that night when Ben cooked a Huge Dinner for his Team, her team, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, Sun, Neptune, the Kids and Pets, the Beacon Staff, their Friends and Families, and Team BlazBlue, Team Persona/Investigation Team, and Team In-Birth as the 3 teams were getting to know each other along with the others and sharing their discussions of their own universes and comparing the differences and similarities to Ben and Rex's Universe along with the World of Remnant.

"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago! What happened?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing happened. It was just ... there were just so many..." Velvet replied until she she looks up and notices the 2 Team's worried expressions.

"Oh, but don't worry. You first-years are just shadowing Huntsmen, so you should be fine." Velvet replied, knowing that Team 10 and Team RWBY got this right in the bag.

"Right." Yang replied.

"I should go now. Be safe, okay? Oh! And Ben, Yang. Try not to tire yourselves to much on a mission." Velvet added, knowing of there activities due to Verdona, Gwen, and Coco, who gave Yang some advice and tips on their Sexual Intercourse Activites.

"She knows us so well." Yang commented, grinning and blushing as she remembered how Coco gave her advice as she told her to ride Ben like a Cowgirl during their Fun Time as it will make it sound more pleasurable and satisfying for the both of them.

"We can do this. We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now." Ruby stated, ignoring Yang's antics.

"Right." Blake replied in agreement.

"Besides, it won't only be us out there! We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!" Rex added.

"Yeah!" Yang exclaimed in excitement.

The scene immediately cuts to Team RWBY staring with various stunned expressions, having just discovered who they will be shadowing.

"Why, hello girls! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" Doctor Oobleck asked excitedly he was dressed in a long brown great coat, khaki buttoned safari shirt, and a pith helmet; this is presumably his combat outfit, all of which appear to be properly worn and tucked in and such, unlike his earlier attire. He also carries a rather large backpack.

"Don't forget about us." Spring added as she was wearing her battle outfit with Logan wearing a Black and Silver full body suit with a Large "X" on his chest and Belt buckle.

 _'I'm going to Kill Ozpin!'_ Yang thought, knowing that she won't get to have any kind of Fun Time with her boyfriend.

* * *

 **Omake: A** **Succubus play time and a Rose's Love.**

It was a Dark and Beautiful Night at Beacon Academy as Ben was sound asleep at his desk, working on some papers for his company, but he never noticed someone staring at him with a grin as she removed the watch.

Grinning and knowing that her plan is working, she started to dissolve into particles as she was going inside his dreams.

 **Ben's Dreams.**

In Ben's Dream, our watch-wielding shapeshifter was in a Large Cabin in the woods that was his dream Vacation Home with the walls painted Green and Yellow as if he was symbolizing kids love for Yang.

Liking the Homey feeling she was getting from the Cabin, Yang made a mental note to have this dream made into a reality.

Walking through the Cabin and getting lost a bit, she found a fully stocked Kitchen with the Words: "Yang, stay out of my Kitchen!" on a piece of paper which she ignored, going into the backyard to see a large Swimming Pool Big enough for all of Team RWBY and 10 to swim comfortably with more room for the kids as well.

Going back inside Yang saw four different Bedrooms, one of them being a large Game room with every game system from Remnant along with many she did not recognize since they were both from Ben and Rex's Universes.

Going inside the last Room, she was Surprised to see Ben there waiting for her as he was casually reading a book about the Aliens from his Universe.

"You took your time." Ben said, not looking up as he turned the page.

"You know I was coming, didn't you?" Yang asked.

"Yes, I did." Ben replied, putting down the book to see her wearing a new cosplay outfit.

With her Magic Spell Book, Yang was wearing a sleeveless black bustier-like top adorned with white feathers around her bust and a small heart cut out of the midriff on her chest. She also wore orange fingerless satin opera length gloves with her middle fingers supporting the fit, purple leggings emblazoned with a Bat motif; black knee-high, high-heeled boots; and conspicuous black bat-like wings protruding from her back and the sides of her head with a reddish pink or purple interior.

She also dyed her hair a beautiful sea green, and wore Emerald Eye Contacts over her Lilac Eyes, and used her Voice Changing Spell to change her voice with a Scottish Accent, indicating that the character she's cosplaying was born in a region of Scotland, U.K. in 1678.

The character that Yang Xiao Long was cosplaying is "Morrigan Aensland," an S-Class Succubus who is the Queen of the Demon Realm in the Capcom Earth/Capcom Universe: The Makai Kingdom in Capcom's Popular horror-themed fighting game: Darkstalkers.

Surprised, Ben started to grin when he realized what she is up to as he literally loved the Capcom Fighting Games along with Rex especially the Marvel vs. Capcom fighting game series.

Yang, matching his own Grin started to take Control of the dream, turning the large Log Cabin into a Medieval Style Castle bedroom with the bed taking up half of the room that is set in the Demon Realm of Makai in the Darkstalkers Universe.

"Do whatever you want. I can't get pregnant while we're in a Dream." "Morrigan said with her Scottish Accent due to her Spell Book.

 **Lemon start!**

"Morrigan" tried to go around Ben and was near immediately tackled onto the adjoined bed.

Hands roamed her body, trying to find a grip just that little bit too forceful that it would've hurt if not for her Rage Semblance and Tolerance to pain.

His mouth was caressing her neck, suckling, kissing, and nipping, searching for the places that elicited throaty moans from her which he got rewarded for with caresses from far more gentle hands that pressed the nerve bundles spreading over his body, which felt like they were on fire.

He moved forward from her neck to her mouth where his tongue probed for entrance, and after a second was granted the same.

His tongue clumsily tried to replicate the moves her tongue made and that gave him that much pleasure.

After a perceived eternity, both of them had to separated for air, that time apart was used for exactly three words.

These three words were calmly, but breathlessly whispered in Ben's ear and after a momentary shudder, Ben turned her around just enough so that he could easily reach her while still standing besides the bed.

Ben laid on and positioned his impressive tool at her nether lips and at the repetition of the three words plunged forward and elicited a lascivious groan from "Morrigan" and a pleased moan from him.

"Morrigan" repeated the three words over and over again with steadily increasing volume and frequency. But instead of the first two: "Do it, Ben." She now said: "DO ME, BEN!"

Penetrating into his Mate was probably the best feeling Ben ever had.

The velvety sheet he had impaled himself into pressed back into him and sucked his penis back in greedily as soon as he had nearly left her so that only his crown was resting in her.

No matter how much stamina Ben had at his first time no man had an impressive time and so after he had held himself back for seven minutes so that he had been able to enjoy the delicious contractions of her inner walls twice as he hammered with one final thrust deeper as had yet to thrust and released his seed right into her.

As soon as Ben cum in her pussy, "Morrigan" felt the warm go slosh in herself, and the feeling was enough to make her come a third time.

Not letting up, Ben continued to smash his toys into his Mates, currently abusing her Pussy as he felt as if nothing was better than having his cock in his Girlfriend's Pussy.

Yang was in heaven.

No Heaven pails in comparison to having her Boyfriend's Cock in her Pussy as her inner walls squeezed his toy, the pounding she was getting was like nothing better.

Feeling another wave coming, Yang forced Ben deeper, creating a new form of a Pleasure, making her almost past out if this was not a dream.

With one final thrust, both Ben and Yang cum, releasing all of their pent up Sexual frustration with a long scream of pleasure ending the night.

 **Lemon End!**

"That was amazing." Ben commented, gasping for air.

"I was beginning to forget what that felt like with Grandma cock blocking us." Yang replied with a very satisfied smile.

All seemed Right with the world until they where both dragged out of the dream.

 **In Ben's dorm.**

Waking up, the two to see a very Angry Spring Rose glaring at them with Mr. Backside in her hand and her Lightning Heaven Devil Mask over her face.

"What are you doing here?" Ben asked nervously.

"I was reading a Story to Katherine when she said and I quote: "Sounds like Mommy and Daddy are Wrestling." Now, who's idea was this?" Spring asked, causing Ben to point his index finger at his girlfriend, telling Spring that it was Yang's idea and not his.

"It wouldn't happen if you kept Cock Blocking us." Yang mumbled, jealous that Ben doesn't get punished by Spring for their Fun Time due to the fact that it was her idea and not his.

"Your grandfather may be ok with this, but I'm not. If this happens again, then I'll get you a chastise belt." Spring warned as she dragged Yang out of the room as she was still in her "Morrigan Aensland" cosplay.

"Just because you waited, you old fossil, doesn't mean that I have to." Yang said.

"Why can't you be like Ruby? She doesn't do this." Spring replied, knowing that Ruby is too young to lose her virginity.

 _'I wouldn't be so sure about that thought.' Yang thought, remembering how she found out her Little Half-Sister did it._

 **Flashback: Ruby's first Sex with Rex! (Toy2711: Hey, that F**king Rhymes!)**

Walking through the Cave, Yang started to hear the sounds of pleasure filled moans, sounding like Ruby.

Getting Suspicious, Yang began to Sneak around the best she could until she saw something that forever burned into her eyes and soul.

She watched her half-sister used her Spell Book to dress up in a sleeveless red bustier-like top adorned with white feathers around her bust and a small diamond cut out of the midriff on her chest. She also wore light blue fingerless satin opera length gloves with her middle fingers supporting the fit, Bight Blue leggings emblazoned with a Bat motif; red knee-high, high-heeled boots; and conspicuous red bat-like wings protruding from her back and the sides of her head with a light bluish interior.

She also used her Magic Spell Book to dye her Black tinted with Red Hair a Lavender color along with wearing Red Eye Contacts over her Silver Eyes and also her voice with a Scottish Accent like "Morrigan's" after finding the Voice and any Accent Changing Spell.

Ruby Rose was cosplaying as "Lilith Aensland" the younger Succubus sister of "Morrigan Aensland" from Capcom's Darkstalkers Universe.

"Lilith Aensland" was having full on Sex with Rex's 10 inch hard Dick on the inside her Pussy as they were making out, with "Lilith" having such a awesome sexual intercourse with her boyfriend as he accepted their Fun Time as he literally enjoyed it.

 _'I won't say anything this time because then Grandma will be keeping an Eye on the both of us.'_ Yang thought, leaving quickly so she wouldn't get caught.

 **Flashback ends.**

As Yang was being Dragged away, she began to plan for more ways to get around the ever watchful eyes of her Step-Grandma, not knowing that Spring was making the same plans to make sure to cock block Yang from her Fun Time Sex Activities with Ben.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY version)**

 **Ruby Rose: Hey guys! Ruby here, and I can't believe Team RWBY is going to have their very own first mission alongside Team 10. This will be AMAZING! Sorry... I was just a little excited! Anyway, can't believe that not only Doctor Oobleck is our Huntsman for our mission, but also Grandma and Grandpa are joining us!**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **Search and** **Destroy**

 **Nora:** **You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt... sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault, though** , **Ren**...

 **Jaune: Sounds exciting. Where ya going?**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Okay, another Canon episode done! Team RWBY and Team 10 are both going to share their first official mission to Mountain Glenn with not only Dr. Oobleck, but also Spring and Logan Rose! Well, tune in next time for Issue 17 where Team RWBY and Team 10 are going to begin their Mission to Mountain Glenn alongside Dr. Oobleck, Logan and Spring Rose! Peace!**


	47. V2 I17: Search and Destroy

Volume 2 Issue 17: Search and Destroy

 **Outside of Beacon Academy**

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss asked, still stunned along with her teammates.

"Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, girls, seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you, we will not be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our air course, and readied the airship. And..." Oobleck replied, talking fast, per the norm pausing to zoom up right to Weiss' face.

"It's **Doctor** Oobleck. I didn't earn the PhD for _fun_ , thank you very much!" Oobleck added as he quickly backs away.

"I did though." Spring added in clarification.

"Okay, but why are you two here?" Ben asked.

"I'm acting as a second Huntsman due to the extra members." Logan explained.

"I'm making sure you two don't do anything stupid." Spring added, glaring at the couple, mostly Yang.

"Come now, children; according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind...schedule!" Oobleck stated as he zips off to the airship docked farther ahead in a second with Logan and Spring close behind.

"Well, alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with my grandparents and Doctor Oooobleck- okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Ruby said, becoming depressed again.

" **Save the world?** " The Voice of Nora Valkyrie cried behind them.

Turing around, everyone saw Team JNPR and Koan's team, Team Plumbers, close behind.

"You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt... sad!" Nora exclaimed, causing to let her stomach rumble.

"Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault, though, **Ren**..." Nora added, giving Ren a small glare as he turned the other way.

"Sounds exciting. Where ya going?" Jaune asked his friends.

"Oh, just outside the kingdom..." Ruby replied.

"Hey! So are we!" Nora added.

"Same here. Charmcaster asked us to get something in Quadrant Five. Wherever that is." Koan said.

"That's where we're going. What about you guys?" Ben asked Team JNPR.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha explained.

"We set out tomorrow." Ren added.

"Then you can party with us tonight! We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges." Neptune exclaimed as Weiss and Ben glared at him.

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk, so we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know... normal." Sun explained.

"Hurry up. I would like to get back before your father gets home from his vacation!" Spring shouted, embarrassing her granddaughters team.

"We better go. Oh, and Koan. You'll need this." Ben said, pulling out a Key from his pocket.

"Are you sure? How does Azmuth feel about this?" Koan asked, remembering how the age-old alien feels about the "knock off."

* * *

 **Flashback: Azmuth's opinion on the Nemetrix.**

Sitting in a Chair in the office of Ben and Rex, Azmuth was looking at the Nemitrix with mostly disgust with some fascinations at the same time.

"So, what do you think?" Koan asked, knowing how the Galvan would react to this.

"I think that this is just a cheap knockoff of my creation. My question is how did you not go insane from all the animal instincts?" Azmuth asked, knowing that the Nemetrix's biofeedback can destroy the wielder's intelligent mind if they are a sapient being.

However, he also discovered the fact that this Nemetrix can only be wielded by a NON-SAPIENT Being.

"I don't understand the scientifics behind it. All I know is that they had to experiment on me." Koan explained with a little bit of anger towards the four aliens who tortured him.

"I assume they used you when you where a child?" Azmuth asked.

"Yes. After the first experiment, I swore that I would kill them all with their own device." Koan replied.

"Why should I let you keep it? Technically, it's my property due to the fact that these are stealing designs." Azmuth asked as Koan took a deep breath.

"In all honesty, I think you should take it. But if I see Khyber, Albedo, or Malware, I will need to defend myself." Koan answered with honesty in his tone.

'Hmm... He is dead set on revenge. How far have you fallen my old assistant? But why did he mention Malware? He's dead.' Azmuth thought, looking over some more before deciding something.

Grabbing something out of his bag that he brought with, he pulled out what looks like a large coaster with a key hole in the center and claw-like hooks along the sides.

"What's that?" Ben asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"I had this made so in case any other Matrixes were stolen as it couldn't be used. Now, you're going to have this on. It's not because I don't trust you, it's because there are some designs and parts that I'm unaware of what they do. I don't know if there is some kind of a sleeper agent program within the watch and until I do, I request that you refrain from using this "Nemitrix" until I do." Azmuth explained, handing him the "Coaster."

"Fair enough." Koan replied in agreement, putting it on.

"Benjamin, here is the key. Only unlock it with my permission." Azmuth added as Ben nodded his head and took the key from him.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present.**

Unwrapping his lion cape, Koan revealed his locked Nemitrix to everyone as Ben inserted the Key into the "Matrix Coaster".

Unlocking the Nemitrix, Ben was extremely glad that someone with the Nemitrix was on his side and not with Vilgax.

"Thanks Ben. Now, I believe that we have a mission to do." Koan said to his new teammates.

"I agree. Now let's go." Helen replied, leading the way.

As the airship took off, Yang decided to say what they were all thinking.

"I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter." Yang said.

"I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles." Oobleck replied, confusing Ruby.

"Like the Mushroom?" Ruby asked innocently.

"That's a Truffle." Blake replied, leaning over.

"Like the sprout?" Ruby asked, scratching her head in befuddlement.

"Those are Brussels, Brat." Circe replied as once again lightning started flashing between their eyes as Ruby glared at her, summoning her Blood Devil Mask.

"Can't you two be nice for one Mission?" Rex asked, sighing that the 2 were still going at it then Yang and Julie.

"NO!" the two screamed in reply.

"This is going to be a long Mission." Weiss commented as she sighed.

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabbling in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!" Oobleck explained as if the previous discussion didn't happen.

"Not to mention I used to be an archaeologist." Spring added.

"How many jobs do you have right now?" Blake asked curiously.

"I want to be close to my grandkids, so I got a total of Six. Seven, if you count me teaching Nora new ways to use a hammer." Spring explained, giggling at the memory of Nora fainting when she first got the offer.

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked.

"Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager." Oobleck said.

"That means?" Alan asked.

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, _but_ it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!" Oobleck explained.

"Mountain Glenn." Ruby said, realizing the significant.

"That's right! It was an expansion of Vale... but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang added, remembering the history of Mountain Glenn from the books that she and Ruby read.

"Shame too. It was a nice place though." Logan commented.

"Which makes it the perfect hideout." Gwen explained.

"Precisely." Oobleck replied as the Airship comes in over a spot of street amidst the ruined buildings and structures of the ruined area. It hovers right above the ground as everyone jumps out of the craft with weapons drawn (minus the doctor, who simply holds his coffee canister) before the ship flies away from the destruction.

The area that Oobleck, Logan, Spring, Team RWBY, Team 10, and Team Plumbers have landed in was a defunct city dwelling comprised of destroyed and dilapidated buildings. Sand and Grimm have begun to retake the landscape. The area also boasted an extensive subway system, taking advantage of the preexisting underground caverns; these caverns also contain a makeshift village as derelict as the city above it.

This is Mountain Glenn, an expansion of Vale to the southeast that was overrun and destroyed by the Creatures of Grimm.

This is partly due to the actions of Merlot Industries, a research and development corporation based out of the ill-fated settlement at Mountain Glenn which worked to attract more Grimm for the purpose of experimentation due to its founder: Doctor Merlot, a scientist who gained an unhealthy obsession towards the Creatures of Grimm, believing them to be a "superior species" due to their "unbridled raw aggression and lack of sentience".

"Ladies and Gentlemen! You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntsmen and Huntresses has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?" Oobleck asked before he noticed Ruby's bag.

" **Ruby!** I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school." Oobleck stated specifically.

"But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't." Ruby replied.

"She's not wrong… Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return." Oobleck instructed.

"But, uh I, Well…" Ruby began, trying to come up with an explanation.

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with..." Oobleck began but stops as the bag's zipper opens and out pops Zwei's head, causing everyone to stare at the uninvited guest.

"Get back in the bag." Ruby whispered as Zwei only barks in response, showing that his collar was turned off, so Oobleck doesn't know that he can talk with his Translator Collar.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a _dog_?" Oobleck asked, sounding mad as Circe smirked, thinking Ruby was going to be sent home.

"I uh…" Ruby began.

"Genius!" Oobleck shouted in reply, backing away long enough for Ruby to give a confused shrug before speeding past and snatching the pet away from Ruby, who tumbles to the ground as Oobleck spins Zwei in the air.

"Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!" Oobleck explained.

"I'm a genius!" Ruby shouted as Weiss and Yang both facepalm at their grinning leader.

"More like extremely lucky." Circe commented.

"So what do we do Doctor Jones?" Koan asked, getting a chuckle from everyone who understood the reference.

"Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it! And, don't call me Doctor Jones!" Oobleck replied as he suddenly lets go of Zwei, who was suspended in the air for less than a second before dropping down, to put his hands behind his back for a serious pose.

"As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hot spot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being... Grimm." Oobleck explained, confusing the students.

"What does that mean?" Manny asked.

"Grimm. A Creature of Grimm is approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment." Logan explained, pointing at said Creature.

"Oh." Manny replied before he realized what he said as he and the others turn to see a lone Beowolf Grimm wandering into the street, joining everyone in unleashing their weapons and powers.

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent." Oobleck explained.

"So what do we do them?" Kevin asked, absorbing matter from the concrete ground with his Osmosian Powers.

"We wait. We track. If it leads us to its pack, that pack may lead us to the possible hideout." Spring explained.

"How long will that be?" Helen asked.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months - and there's the whole pack." Oobleck explained, seeing 16 other Grimm appearing.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"And now they've seen us." Oobleck added, continuing to state the obvious.

"What?" Weiss asked again, rather loudly this time.

" **AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!** " Oobleck shouted as he screamed in Weiss's ear.

"I take it tracking them is out of the question?" Ruby said.

"You think?" Spring asked in reply.

"What's the plan, then?" Yang asked.

The teams turns to their teachers as the creatures close in, black bars converging dramatically over the approaching animals.

"Show us what your made of." Oobleck replied.

"Cover your ears Zwei!" Ruby shouted as she swings Crescent Rose around.

Flowing his Misstress orders, Zwei does so by curling up into a ball.

Black lines race across the screen as a single Beowolf and a smiling Yang run towards one another, ending with the blonde knocking it out in one fiery punch as they pass.

Several stop chasing after the party girl to focus on Blake, who stands and waits with hand on her hilt until one of the enemy swipes at her afterimage, the real deal slicing her would-be attacker in half before slashing through another and cutting down on one more.

Behind the Cat Faunus, Weiss runs from several black-coated beasts before jumping in the air and taking one down with Myrtenaster. She dashes towards them with rapier held high and slays four of them in a straight line until she stops.

A wave of Beowolves were converging on Ruby, but the scythe wielder shoots multiple bullets at the oncoming force.

Using her speed and Manny's blaster, Helen moved around any oncoming Grimm while Manny used his strength to throw rubble at them while Alan used his fire to burn the ones they missed.

Koan pulled out his sword, grinning with his shark-like Teeth with his inner devil, happy to destroy monsters.

Raising his sword, Koan waited as he was surrounded by the Creatures of Grimm waiting.

Growling in frustration, a Beowolf charged Koan from behind, aiming to kill him only to get stabbed in the mouth, killing it and making the others charge.

Smirking, Koan grabbed the nearest one, throwing it into three others, knocking them down.

Not wasting a second, Koan threw his Sword like a Spear, killing three more as they where lined up perfectly.

Turning into Crabdozer, Koan crushed the last one, ending his fight.

With Kevin he was wrestling with a Beowolf after absorbing some of the concrete with his Osmosian powers, trying to pin it down, long enough for him to turn his arm into a spike, killing it instantly.

With Gwen she was using her staff, channeling her Mana and Magic into the staff, destroying some Grimm killing them instinctively along with some spells from her spell book and Mana Constructs and Mana Disks.

With Circe she was using a combination of her EVO powers of ultrasonic blasts with her large fanged tube-like transformed mouth and a pistol Ben that made for her, killing the Grimm by shooting them in the Mouth.

With Rex he was cutting them in half with his Battle Saw function of the B.F.S. (Big Fat Sword)

Using Shocksqauch, Ben electrocuted the Grimm long enough to get in close to change into Diamondhead, stabbing the final Grimm in the mouth with his right arm transformed into a diamond sword.

"Heh. Piece of cake!" Ruby commented.

"Do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?" Oobleck asked.

"We should probably find the materials Charmcaster sent us to get." Helen suggested.

"You'll need someone to watch you. Logan added in remind.

"I'll do it. I need to gather some Materials anyway. Logan, I may need your help with some of them. Oh, and if you do anything, I will find out." Spring warned seriously.

"Don't worry. I shall make sure no one will be having any opportunities to….. procreate." Oobleck replied awkwardly.

"Thank you. Now, let's go." Spring stated, leading the way.

Continue they do, as it cuts to Ruby cutting through the scene change, Blake slicing the previous shift, and a random slash going to the view of Oobleck rooting through a plant as Grimm parts fall around him. He is center in the faces of tired Huntresses.

"Excellent work, everyone! Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh, well! Moving on!" Oobleck praised.

"Hey, Doc, y'know, I was actually looking forward to seeing a "pro Huntsman" in action. Like, _fighting_ , or at least, _helping_ us fight?" Yang asked irritably as they followed their teacher.

"Ah, but I _am_ in action! Scouring the ruins of this once-great city for any signs of irregularity!" Oobleck replied, pausing as he fully turns to the 2 teams.

"Not every mission is filled with daring and heroism, everyone. Sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination!" Oobleck explained, viewing Yang's reluctantly-accepting face as well as showing his serious rebuttal.

"Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that." Oobleck added.

"Well, yeah... O-Of course!" Yang replied, trying to sound more resolute with her answer.

"Hmm..." Oobleck wondered as he started at Yang.

The scene changes to the view of another victory for Team RWBY and their mentor amid the noise of fired shots, but switches again to Oobleck and Yang away from the group.

"Tell me, Yang: Why did you chose this line of Work?" Oobleck asked the Blonde Brawler.

"Huh? Well, to fight Monsters and save-" Yang began.

"No, that is what you do. I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a Huntress." Oobleck stated specifically, cutting her off.

"The honest reason?" Yang asked, having to stop and think for a moment.

"Well, originally, it was because I'm a thrill seeker and I hope that would help me find my mom until Ben managed to make her see the error of her ways, and my kids came into my life. Now, I'm doing it to make the world a better place for them." Yang answered with her reason of why she chose to become a Huntress.

"I see." Oobleck replied.

* * *

One claw-scratch transition later, Oobleck is sitting on a high windowsill writing in his journal while Weiss fights off Beowolves below.

"And you, Miss Schnee? A girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So... why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?" Oobleck asked as Weiss impales the last Grimm on her blade and drops the body.

"It's exactly as you said: I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty, even though Ben has fixed my mother and put my father in his place, there are still things that need to be done." Weiss answered, telling only parts of her reasons to become a Huntress.

"Interesting." Oobleck commented.

* * *

Oobleck jumps down into the next scene, where Blake slashes a door down and releases a swarm of small Nevermores from the building, which she back-flips under before she shoots them all with her blade's pistol form.

"And what about you, Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose." Oobleck said to the last member of RWBY.

"There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption... _Someone_ has to stop it." Blake replied.

"Very well how?" Oobleck asked the Cat Faunus.

"I don't know. With Ben and Rex's help, things have gotten easier for the Faunus, but it's not enough." Blake explained.

"And if the two weren't here, what would you do?" Oobleck asked as he quickly moved away, leaving Blake to bow her head in thought.

* * *

In a different part of the city, Rex was killing a Death Stalker with the Slam Cannon as Oobleck watches from afar.

"What about you, Ricardo? With your partnership with Benjamin, why do you need to become a Huntsman?" Oobleck asked the Human EVO.

"I can't stand the thought of people suffering when I have the powers to stop it. Besides, like Ben, I have kids to help remind me what it was like to be hopeless when my parents died. I won't let anyone go through that if I can help it." Rex answered.

Oobleck only stared at Rex wondering what he means before leaving.

* * *

The scene shifts to Oobleck covering his ears as Circe destroyed a wave of Nevermores with her EVO powers.

"And tell me, Circe. Why are you fighting? Me and along with the rest of the staff has been informed that you're an EVO like Rex. But due to the Menagerie Infection, your Species hasn't been viewed in a popular light." the doctor said to the Female Human EVO.

"It's that reason why. We're not all mindless. Some of us just want to be left alone." Circe answered.

Knowing that her words are True, Oobleck decided to not push the subject and leave.

* * *

Apparently, in a large Mana bubble, Oobleck was being helped down from a large building by Gwen.

"You and Benjamin are quite close, Gwendolyn. You and him act more like Siblings then Cousins. If you wanted, you could usually work at his company without worrying about getting dirty ever again." Oobleck said to the Human/Female Anodite hybrid.

"Me and Ben have been fighting bad guys since we were 10 on that fateful road trip where he unlocked his powers. We've been with each other through thick and thin. He saved so many lives and managed to save an entire species from extinction. I may never be as powerful as him. We drive each other crazy, but we're family and I can't let that stubborn boy do this alone." Gwen explained.

Oobleck thought about what she said and Smiled at her honest words before leaving.

* * *

Appearing in a Broken down Garage, Oobleck was watching Kevin looking for anything that could be useful.

"Tell me, Kevin. Why are you working to be a Huntsman. With your knowledge of advanced technology and mechanical skills, you could easily revolutionize the world of Remnant and not work another day in your life." Oobleck said to the Osmosian.

"In a way, I owe Ben everything." Kevin replied, confusing Oobleck.

"Please elaborate." Oobleck asked.

"Before I met Ben, I was living on the streets after I ran away. Back then, I didn't care about anyone but myself. When I met Ben and learned of his powers, we tried to make a lot of money by crashing a train carrying thousands of dollars of cash into another train filled with civilians. We fought and I learned that I not only I can absorb Energy or Matter, but DNA as well. So, I went back to fight a group of bullies that made my life a living hell. Me and Ben fought once again, but after I lost, I ran away, appearing later and framing him where I also learned that If I absorb too much energy, I would turn into a monster. After finding and freeing his archenemy, Vilgax, we worked together and defeated him for a moment until he escaped, leaving us in a supposedly inescapable prison. As you can tell, I got out years later as I did a lot of stupid stuff like promising to marry a princess in exchange for technology when we were both old enough. I didn't care who I hurt or what I took so long as I got what I wanted. Eventually, we reunited our relationship. It was rocky at first, but we became best friends even after everything I done." Kevin explained.

"So you seek redemption?" Oobleck asked.

"I know he and Gwen forgive me, but I don't know if I can forgive myself." Kevin replied, resuming his work.

Leaving the Young Former Osmosian criminal behind, Oobleck went to seek the final Member of Team 10.

* * *

Finding the last member of Team 10, Oobleck was watching Ben as Blitzwolfer, killing a Boarbatusk with ease.

"Now you, Mr. Tennyson, are the most interesting of all the students at Beacon Academy. With your powers you could easily rule the world, and no one could oppose you. Yet you seek to bring equality to our two races and even building a Dust company based on equality. So, why do you do what you do?" Oobleck asked the Green Gauntlet Watch-wielding Shapeshifter.

"My parents and Grandpa Max taught me to always help everyone in need. When I first started out as a hero, it was amazing and I wish they would never end. But Like all things, they do. I stop using my powers for years until I was 15 when my grandfather went missing. For some reason, I have this compelling urge to help those in need no matter the cost." Ben explained.

Oobleck started at Ben for about a five minutes as if he was contemplating his words, creeping Ben out a bit before smiling and leaving, much to his confusion.

* * *

Later, Ruby is using her weapon in the most practical fashion and lifting a whole Ham since everyone swore off Chicken and Turkey due to Ash and Fawkes on the sharp end of her gun to tease a jumping Zwei with.

That is, until she spots her teacher watching, quickly sheathing Crescent Rose, much to his disappointment as he failed to get his treat.

"Sorry! Uh... Are we ready to keep going?" Ruby asked awkwardly.

"Nope! I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon." Oobleck replied, tossing his Bag to Kevin.

"You three, set up camp in that building. Oh, and please do make sure there are no more of those... creatures. Ruby and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby." Oobleck ordered as the Ruby followed him.

They start walking away from the rest of Team RWBY and Team 10, who each look at their leader/friend, knowing what she'll be asked.

As Oobleck and Ruby round the corner of a building, she sees something off-screen that makes her say "Whaaaa!"

The camera allows the audience to see the wide forest stretching below the ruin, and in the midst of it, a line of giant elephants with the black and white features of animals of darkness marching through the trees.

"What _is_ that? It looks awesome!" Ruby asked in amazement.

"That, my dear girl, is a Grimm." Oobleck answered as Ruby stares at the lumbering mass of monsters in amazement and awe before pulling out her gun, saying "Let's kill it."

"I'm afraid your sniper rifle will do nothing more than agitate a Grimm of that size." Oobleck stated, lowering her gun.

"But... What if it attacks us?" Ruby asked, worried that it possibly would.

"Fret not, Ruby; those Goliaths are not concerned with us. Ruby, not every Grimm is mindless, or rather not every Grimm is _still_ mindless. You see, the Grimm you see before you are so powerful, so superior to the Grimm you fought, that they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years, and in that time between killing humans and attacking our borders, they have done one important thing: They've _learned_. They've learned that when they attack our borders, they're likely to die, and what we lack in strength, we make up for in will, and that killing one human will only bring more." Oobleck explained.

As he says this, one Goliath swivels its thick neck to look at the figures watching their procession, eyes glowing as fiery red as any other Grimm.

"Then why are they still so close to the city? What are they doing?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Waiting." Oobleck replied as the Goliath Grimm turns its head forward again and moves on with its kin. Oobleck turns around and walks away as well, and Ruby puts away her weapon, not moving.

"Doctor Oobleck?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm?" The Doctor responded.

"I was wondering…" Ruby began as she trailed off.

"Wondering why I've been interrogating your Friends all day?" Oobleck asked, stopping his walking and turns back to her.

"A-Actually, I was wondering... Why did _you_ want to become a Huntsman?" Ruby asked.

"Look around and tell me what you see." Oobleck ordered.

Doing as she was told, Ruby looked around seeing nothing but destroyed buildings and ruined streets.

"Lots of old buildings, uh, empty streets..." Ruby replied, confused on what he means.

"I see lives that could have been saved. As a Huntsman, it is my job to protect the people, and although I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a much larger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher, I'm able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all, and place it in the hands of every student that passes through my classroom. I look at this wasteland, and I see lives that could have been saved, but I also see an opportunity; an opportunity to study these ruins and _learn_ from this tragedy, and therefore become stronger. I am a Huntsman, Ruby, because there is nothing else in this world I would rather be." Oobleck explained, leading them back to the camp.

* * *

Back at the building, the teams has done as instructed, building a fire in the center of the room and huddling around it or standing up.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything..." Yang complained, groaning from her spot in Ben's lap.

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side." Blake said.

"Sometimes you have to make your own luck." Kevin added off handily.

"That's not what I meant." Weiss replied randomly, going off topic and confusing everyone.

"What do you mean?" Circe asked.

"Earlier, about... upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that." Weiss explained.

"I understand. When Biowulf and Skalamander started working at the company, a lot of people left fearing that they would be infected or out of discussed but Ben and Rex stood by them no matter what they are." Circe explained, remembering how her former crush and his partner defended the Pack from the racist and discrimination they received.

"On this mission we really have to stop and think: What do we want? I know what I want to do, but I figured I'd always take things one step at a time." Blake said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. _We_ know why we're here. Right?" Yang replied, making everyone go silent.

"Ah, wonderful; a textbook campfire!" Oobleck praised, zooming into the camp.

"Fire!" Ruby shouted, getting close with Zwei.

"Very good! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?" Oobleck asked.

"Yo." Ruby said, raising her hand.

Satisfied, the doctor zoomed away so that he can get some rest of his own, even though he did nothing that would warrant it.

"Hey, did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a Huntress? I mean... what did you tell him?" Ben asked, taking the words out of Yang's mouth.

"Hmm... No, he didn't. Weird. Oh, well; good night, guys!" Ruby replied as she prepared to take watch.

Without a second carefree thought, she continues on her way.

Ben looks disappointed in the lack of an is similarly troubled as she unrolls her mat, Weiss tries lying down but fails to sleep, Yang half-heatedly eats her dinner of bread rolls with Ben thinking deeply along with the rest of his team.

Soon everyone is on their backs around the fire, weapons within easy access, wondering why they are there.

Ruby, meanwhile, is sitting in the vacant windowsill of the room as Zwei goes over to her upon hearing the howling of Beowolves. She pets her pooch on the back.

"Don't worry. Things will be better tomorrow." Ruby assured her Corgi.

"I hope so, Misstress." Zwei replied with his Translator Collar on as he missed Kirby, Kara, Ship, Bobo, Fawkes, Ash, and Alice as they became a team together with Bobo, Fawkes, Alice, and Ash as new members for their team.

Soon the Master and pet look out onto the rubble, and stare in silence until the scene goes dark.

* * *

 **Omake: Down to Goblin Town.**

In the shady side of the Kingdom of Vale, Ben and Rex were talking to Ashley Stripes in her apartment with her friend a who was a Human girl with Blonde Hair wearing a Yellow Hoodie with matching pants.

Feeling that their Girlfriends were coming, the two Heroes began to get in place, eager to put their plan into action.

Going out the Bedroom Window just in time for Yang to punch down the door, once again destroying it while Ruby kept Crescent Rose in Sniper mode loaded with Ice Dust.

"Please come in. Don't bother with the door, I was not using it anyway." Ashley stated sarcastically.

"Where are the boys?" Yang asked, angry along with her sister as they knew their boyfriends were trying to "flirt and cheat" on them with the Nice Fangirls.

"We know they're here." Ruby stated, looking around for her boyfriend and his partner.

"They left ten minutes ago." Ashley replied.

"You're lying." Ruby said, glaring at Ashley along with Yang.

"Tell them where they went, Ashley. They look serious." the Blonde Friend replied to the White Tiger Faunus.

"No way, Gold. Every time these two come by, they always destroy my Door, and I'm tried of it." Ashley replied, revealing her friend's name.

Growling at the lack of information, the two Half-Sisters went downstairs to Bumblebee, leaving and hoping to find their Boyfriends soon as they felt that something was wrong.

Traveling down the empty streets of the Dark side of Vale, they felt something coming towards them at high speeds.

Ruby, looking behind them, she saw what looked like Razor Sharp Boomerangs flying towards them, aiming for the dead center of Bumblebee's wheels.

Seeing the danger, Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose in its Gun form, shooting them all down.

Not out of the woods yet, the two began to speed up, hoping to get to cover as more Razor Sharp Boomerangs started to appear, getting awfully close to them.

Finally hitting the Wheels, the two where thrown off the bike into someone's waiting hands.

For Yang she landed in the arms of someone wearing a shiny metal green suit that's pressed and manufactured where it fits the mask, glider, and the person wearing it.

The mask is a Green Goblin mask with yellow eyes and an opening for his mouth with silver teeth. On his left leg is a button which slides the eyes of the mask up for him to see. On his right arm is also a button for the Glider to come. He has metal green layer on his arms and chest without weighing him with heavier armor. On his wrists are buttons as well for some sleeping gas, As for his abdomen, back, and legs which instead of mostly green armor it is smooth out where the wearer can move easily and not restricted.

His Goblin Glider is a purple glider that is connected to his cybernetic Green Goblin suit as due to the button on his right arm it can be summoned to him and automatically attacks the user's enemies with its weapons.

The Goblin Glider's weapons include retractable twin blades perfect for impaling his enemies, Machine Guns, Heat-Seeking Rockets, Homing Blades, Inferno Pumpkin Bombs that are perfect for dropping on his enemies, and a built in "Bag of Tricks" to store different types of orange grenades or "Pumpkin Bombs" including the Inferno Pumpkin Bombs, Regular Pumpkin Bombs, Multi Pumpkin Bombs, Pumpkin Bomb Rockets, Multi Homing Pumpkin Bombs, Razor Bats with built in Repair Functions, Regular Flash Bang Pumpkin Bombs, and secondary Flash Bang Pumpkin Bombs that vaporizes his enemies with Lethal Radiation, leaving only their Bones to fall down.

This is "Norman Osborn," the CEO of Oscorp and AKA the "Green Goblin," one of "Spider-Man's" Archenemy.

And for Ruby the other person wore an outfit of Black and Green that would make you think he is snowboarding only unlike Batman he has retractable arm blades on his right arm, a knife attached to his right leg in its holster, a Ionic Sword strapped to his back, and a retractable Green Mask with huge Sunglasses-like visors that covered his entire face except for his forehead, Hair, and the entire top of his Head.

He has a Glider or as well only much smaller which is a Hoverboard looking more snowboard-like flying device referred as the Sky Stick. It has two air rotors that keep it air bourn (controls most vertical movement) and a mini jet-like engine that can swivel to propel the Sky Stick in any direction.

The Sky Stick's weapons include a Flamethrower, Retractable Twin Impaling Spikes and Heat-Seeking Missiles and Rockets, and is capable of delivering different types of Pumpkin Bombs including Razor Bats to the user by using a method of shooting them into the air at arm's height when a hand reaches at the port.

This is "Harry Osborn" AKA "New Goblin," the son of the "Green Goblin" and the former enemy of "Spider-Man" as he turned Good.

Opening their mouths in confusion, the two half-sisters where quickly put to sleep by Knockout Gas from the "Green Goblin's" wrists on his Goblin suit.

"Sleep little girls. For we'll be going to Goblin Town. Where all your fears are true." the "Green Goblin" sang as he laughed maniacally.

"Are you trying to be poetic?" The "New Goblin" asked his "father."

"Yeah, it didn't really work." The "Green Goblin" replied to his "son."

Nodding his head in agreement, the "New Goblin" lifted Ruby over his shoulders and began to fly away with his "Father" carrying Yang Bridal Style, leaving the motorcycle all alone with the Keys still in the ignition.

 **Forever Fall Forest**

At the Forever Fall forest, Yang was laying on the ground with long chained Handcuffs restricting her movements.

Waking up, Yang saw that she was restricted and saw that Ruby was in a cage that was suspended over the falls and Ben in a different cage without the watch and heavily chained with his own Aura cuffs.

Seeing the two in cages, Yang tried to escape only to get shocked by a taser from the "New Goblin" from behind.

"Don't try to escape. My father hates it when they try to run." the "New Goblin" said as the "Green Goblin" flew close to Yang, holding two remotes.

"How the Mighty have fallen. The So-called Hero of Menagerie and Destroyer of the Moon was so easily captured. He didn't even put up a fight when he found out that I have both of you. Now you're going to a play a little game with me and my son." the "Green Goblin." stated as he laughed maniacally.

"What game?" Yang asked.

"You can either save your only Sister or your Boyfriend. Either way, someone dies. Select which one, and I will give you the remote to you, so you can drop the other." The "Green Goblin" explained, much to Yang's horror.

"You can't expect me to make a decision like that! I can't decide what I want." Yang shouted in reply.

"Then they both die!" The "New Goblin" stated with no regret.

Smirking under their masks, the "Green Goblin" pushed the buttons, releasing the two of them, much to her horror as she was forced to watch them fall towards the ground until they disappeared much to her confusion.

"What happened?" Yang asked, confused that her sister and boyfriend just disappeared.

"A Test. They we're both Holograms. But they could've been real. The boys are tired of both you and your sister getting jealous every time they talk to a different girl. Anytime you two do something like that, we'll be back." the "Green Goblin" explained, dropping the keys to the cuffs in front of Yang as they both took off on their Gliders.

"We did the same thing to your sister if you where wondering." the "New Goblin" added, flying away on his Sky Stick Glider.

Unlocking her Cuffs, Yang began to wonder who they are and why they feel familiar.

Unfortunately for Yang, she, Nora, and Ruby have read the Spider-Man comics from Marvel Comics or seen any of the Toby McGuire movies in Sam Raimi's Spider-Man Trilogy from Ben and Rex's Universe.

Perhaps if she did, she would know that that the "Goblins" we're getting a little payback for all the times they hurt them or got extremely jealous.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY version).**

 **Ruby Rose: Yo, what's up guys! We'd managed to arrive in Mountain! Although, it's means that it was once a settlement expansion in Vale a long time ago before the Grimm destroyed it. Well, on the bright side I get to be on watch with Zwei accompanying me.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **Mountain Glenn**

 **Glynda: Trouble sleeping?**

 **Ironwood: Arm was acting up.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Once again another Canon Episode done! I'm hoping to have this all caught up with Volumes 3, 4, 5, and 6 currently as I watched Chapter 2: Uncovered of Volume 6 where MAJOR scenes that I won't spoil to you as it was mind blowing. Anyway, tune in next time for Issue 18 where the teams are in the Underground City of Mountain Glenn and discover the cargo crates in the Train with the Bombs causing the Breach. See you next time!**


	48. V2 18: Mountain Glenn

Volume 2 Issue 18: Mountain Glenn

 **Beacon Academy Landing Docks**

The scene starts off with the Atlesian General looking out from the landing docks of Beacon Academy to the City of Vale at night, as a few airships were hovering over the lit-up buildings.

Walking up from behind him is Glynda.

"Trouble sleeping?" Glynda asked.

"Arms acting up." James replied, lying to her.

"Of course, so logically, you got out of bed, dressed yourself completely and decided to gaze menacingly out into the distance. What's wrong? Feeling guilty about the weapons?" Glynda asked, referring to the Code Projects for Kirby and Kara.

"I do feel guilty, yes. Despite what you and the others may think, I actually voted against the weapons. Do you think I want to kill the aliens? They're just kids I understand that, but everyone voted against me." James explained, not turning around as he was actually against killing Kirby and Kara in the First Place by voting against the Code Projects by the Atlas Council.

"Then you should've gone against the council's orders and damn the consequences." Glynda replied.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. While I doubt it's possible, Salem could very well have infiltrated the council or the military. I can't risk that." James explained.

"James. Your commitment is admirable. You try to do what's best even against strong protests, but it's high time you try and get along with Ben. He has powers none of us ever could hope to gain." Glynda replied, knowing that she and the rest of Ozpin's Group can't understand and wield the true power of the Level 20 Galvan DNA Alteration Device that Ben wields to protect his Universe and by an extension: The Multiverse.

"I don't know if I can. I did point a gun at his Son. We've fought each other at every opportunity. I personally designed the weapons. He won't trust me." James replied, knowing that Ben still holds a grudge against him for that.

"Ozpin said the same thing. But you grew to trust him." Glynda replied, making James laugh humorously.

"What's so funny?" Glynda asked, confused of the General's humorous reply.

"I've trusted him for years. We both have. I just... I can't help but feel like he's keeping us in the dark." James explained.

"Don't be ridiculous! You know very well that _we_ are not the ones in the dark." Glynda replied.

"That makes it _worse_! I refuse to believe that a man that I've trusted for so long would act so... passively." James stated as Glynda put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You're a good person, James. You've always done what you think is best for the people, even against strong protest. It's admirable. But it's high time you stopped talking about trust and started showing it." Glynda replied as she drops her hand as she and the Atlesian General stare into the distance together.

"Ozpin has experience that the rest of us lack. And I think that's something worth remembering." Glynda added, walking away and leaving the General to his thoughts.

* * *

 **Mountain Glenn**

The full moon is shining over the ruined buildings of Mountain Glenn, and a lone Beowolf Grimm is searching through the rubble.

It looks up briefly at the young silver-eyed girl who has it in her red crosshair scope, but Ruby just lowers Crescent Rose and sighs in tiredness at she keeps lookout over the destruction.

The rest of her team is lying down on their sleeping mats around the fire with weapons nearby, and Doctor Oobleck is higher up, slumped down against the wall next to the hole in the ceiling/floor. The three members of Team RWBY have their eyes closed, but Yang is the first to stop pretending.

"Blake, are you awake?" Yang whispered, being careful to not wake anyone else.

"Yeah." Blake replied, opening her eyes.

"Why do you think he asked all of us why we wanted to be Huntsmen and Huntresss?" Yang asked until her boyfriend offered his answer.

"Maybe he was just curious." Ben suggested, opening his eyes along with his teammates.

"You think?" Yang asked.

"No." Blake replied, simply.

"Weiss, are you awake?" Yang asked the Young Ice Queen.

"Of course I'm awake! You two are talking. And I think he... When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But, it's not what you think. I'm have been fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control from my mom, our business has operated in a... moral gray area." Weiss replied.

"That's putting it lightly." Rex commented, taking the words right out of Blake's mouth.

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it." Weiss explained, continuing as if Rex never said thing.

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I met Adam. He was like a mentor. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew that Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy, what will I - how can I undo so many years of hate?" Blake asked.

"I'm sure you'd figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake." Circe replied, taking the words right out of Yang's mouth.

"But I am! I do it all the time! When everyone learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran! When I realized Adam had become a monster, I ran! Even my Semblance! I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself; an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away!" Blake explained, unaware that her cowardliness is not going to solve all of her problems and "protect" the people she cares about especially when she is unaware that Yang has Abandonment Issues.

"At least you have something that drives you. On my life, I just went wherever the wind took me. I only started to settle down when me and Gwen started going out. Which I'm happy about, but it's hard to sit still." Kevin said.

"Every since Ben got his powers, I felt that I was stuck in his shadow and always needing a rescue. Even when I started to use my powers, I was still needing help. Like Kevin, I don't want to sit still. I think that might have to do with my Heritage though." Gwen added.

"When I learned I was an EVO, I panicked. When my parents found out, they disowned me because they were extremely religious, and saw it as making deals with the devil. I haven't seen or heard from them since frankly I don't care either. When I joined the Pack, I done some extremely harsh things, I don't know if I can fix everything." Circe said.

"Ever since White Knight was in his Nanite free room. And, I recently lost my memories again, I was trained in the basic forms of fighting, so when I got older, I could go out and cure EVOs. Sure Holiday and Knight tried to make it to where I would have a semi-normal life, but it just was not the same, you Know? I wanted to be a normal person with normal problems. So, when I go back home, and if we do find a cure for every EVO, what do I do? What use do I have? Sure I could be a hero, but then what about after?" Rex asked.

"All my life, I've always had this urge to help people no matter what. Even if I was less than successful, nothing would stop me from trying. It's like every fiber of my being compelled me to try and help people. While now things are different and will be difficult, due to the fact I have Kirby and Kitty to worry about. It's just I don't know. I guess I really never thought of settling down you know." Ben added.

"You never thought of leaving behind a legacy. No one to take your place when you got too old. I will have the same problem. Who can I trust to settle down with out just for my name like my father?" Weiss asked.

"I'm sure you will find someone." Ben replied.

"At least you have things like that. Before I met you and Rex, I've just kinda of always, gone with the flow, y'know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long could I really do that for? Now I have kids and want to travel the world along with being a Huntress, not really because I want to be a hero, but because I wanted the adventure it would have given me. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being a Huntress and a parent just happens to line up with that. I'm not like Ruby, she's always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said, ever since she was a kid, she'd dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day, and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she _knew_ that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today." Yang explained.

"Well, she's still just a kid." Weiss replied.

"She is only two years younger than us. We're all kids." Blake corrected.

"Well, not anymore. I mean, look where we are! In the middle of a war zone and armed to the teeth!" Yang pointed out.

"It's the life we chose." Blake replied.

"It's a job. We all had this romanticized vision of being a Huntress in our heads! But at the end of the day, it's a job to protect the people! And whatever we want, will have to come second." Weiss explained.

"Not all of us had a choice. I use to think that everything happens for a reason. If that's true, then why was I cursed to be a EVO?" Circe asked.

"Sometimes we just have to deal with the hands we're given." Ben replied, never noticing the apparently-sleeping Doctor Oobleck who has a small smile from listening to everything they said.

Later in the night, Yang has taken up watch, allowing for Ruby and Zwei to sleep on the sleeping bag until Zwei suddenly wakes and stands up, causing Ruby to wake up.

"Huh? Zwei, it's late. Go back to bed." Ruby groaned quietly, so no one else will wake up until her dog walked off.

"Zwei! Zwei! Ugh!" Ruby groaned, getting up to follow.

"Zwei! Zwei, where are you? Zwei! Huh?" Ruby called as she spots Zwei urinating on some ruins.

"Zwei, this is a wasteland! You literally could have done that anywhere!" Ruby scolded her Corgi.

" _Bark!"_ **(Wait! I hear something, Mistress Ruby!)** Zwei barked, hearing something with his ears.

"What was that?" a Male Voice asked.

Having heard the voice, Ruby hides behind some ruins, allowing her to hide from two White Fang Guards.

"What was what?" the second Guard asked.

"I thought I heard a Beowolf or something." The first guard replied.

"Hmph. Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps." Said the second.

As the WF Guards walk away, Ruby and Zwei sneak around in the background, following them.

They eventually reach a ruined building with a pair of metal doors, and Ruby hides behind a corner, holding Zwei out to watch them.

"Did they go in yet? One bark means yes." Ruby asked as the sound of the door closing echoes out.

" _Bark!_ " **(Yes!)** Zwei replied, wishing that he could reach the Switch to turn on his Translator Collar.

"Oh! This is it! This is it!" Ruby said, reaching to bring out her Scroll and tries to call everyone. However, the screen says "Low Signal".

"Aw man! Come on, we gotta get the others!" Ruby stated as Zwei nodded at her.

Ruby and Zwei hurry off down the street. However, the asphalt beneath them suddenly sinks before caving in.

Ruby grabs onto a ledge and catches Zwei as she tosses him up out of the hole and begins to attempt to pull herself up.

However, the ledge she is holding onto breaks off, and she plummets into a huge cave filled with ruined buildings, far below the surface.

She lands on a building up against a cavern wall, and as she gets up, a nearby door bursts open to reveal two other WF Guards, one of whom is The White Fang Lieutenant from the rally in Vale.

"Freeze!" a WF guard screamed.

"Where did she come from?" The WF Lieutenant asked his fellow Faunus.

As the WF Guard and WF Lieutenant walk forward, Ruby tries to back away only to end up on the very edge of the platform.

"You're a long way from home, little girl." The WF Lieutenant said, walking closer to the daughter of Summer Rose.

Ruby reaches back for her scythe, only to realize that she doesn't have it as both guard and Lieutenant approach her, and one of them grabs her arm.

"Hey! Hands off!" Ruby shouted.

Ruby jerks her arm out of the guard's hand and starts punching him, forgetting that she has Magic due to her Spell Book, having little affect on the Lieutenant, evidence by how he punches her in the face hard enough to knock her down.

"The boss is gonna want to see this one..." The WF guard said before he kicks her in the head hard enough to knock her out.

* * *

Back at the camp no one has noticed Ruby or Zwei have left yet.

"Hey Weiss, it's your... Ruby? Hey, where's Ruby?" Yang asked, worried for her sister.

"What?" Oobleck asked, opening his eyes.

Now everyone was awake trying to figure out what is wrong until Zwei comes running into the room, barking.

"Slow down, Zwei. Let me turn on your collar." Kevin said as he was still asleep, forgetting that the doctor was there with them.

"Mistress Ruby is in Trouble!" Zwei shouted.

"Did your dog just talk?" Oobleck asked, shocked that the Corgi can talk.

"What's going on?" Circe asked, ignoring her professors- doctor's question.

"Where is Ruby?" Rex asked, worried for his girlfriend.

"Misstress is in trouble, we must hurry!" Zwei explained.

"I don't understand how a dog can talk. But if Miss Rose is in trouble, then we must hurry. Gather your weapons!" Doctor Oobleck stated, seriously.

* * *

 **Mountain Glenn's Underground City**

Back underground Mountain Glenn, Ruby awakes to the two WF Guards who caught her dragging her by both arms through the underground city. All around her, White Fang members are at work, doing various things such as piloting a Paladin to carry large shipping containers some even filled with N.M.E.'s Monsters.

"Hey, be careful! What are you trying to do, blow us to the moon? You know how much power that Monster has!" a WF captain scolded a WF Grunt.

"Sorry sir! But it scared me when it started scratching at the walls." the Grunt explained, knowing how scary Nightmare's Monsters are.

"Hey boss! Found something you might want to see!" the WF Lieutenant said to his boss.

"Is it good or bad, Perry? Because let me tell ya, I have had a day." Asked The familiar voices of Roman Torchwick in a Train Car, much to the shock of Ruby.

"Uh, it's a little girl?" The now White Fang soldier named Perry asked.

"That would be bad." Roman replied, leaning his head out to show that he is wearing a new bowler hat since Ben took his old hat and his weapon or cane: Melodic Cudgel, away from him.

 _'Looks like the rumors of him escaping are true.'_ Ruby thought, hearing it on the news and the internet and having a pretty good idea of how he escaped his prison.

* * *

 **Above the surface of Mountain Glenn**

Back outside, Zwei leads Doctor Oobleck and the others to the hole that Ruby fell into where they spot Crescent Rose next to the hole.

"Ruby's scythe!" Rex shouted, worried as they saw the High Caliber Sniper Scythe laying on the ground.

"Oh no." Blake cried.

"Zwei, did she fall?" Gwen asked the Corgi.

"Fall?" Oobleck asked, looking up for some strange Reason.

"Down there." Weiss replied, pointing secretly and wondering if this man was completely sane in his head.

"Oh my. Of course! Of course, OF COURSE, OF COURSE!" Oobleck screamed, feeling stupid.

"What is it?" Circe asked.

"How could I be so stupid?!" Oobleck shouted.

"What's wrong, Doc?" Rex asked.

"Mountain Glenn! Yes, an expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by Creatures of Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people commuting to the city, the main city! Developed a subway system to the inner city! Grimm attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter! City evacuates into the metro tunnels and what do they find? The southeast quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!" Doctor Oobleck said all in one breath.

"What are you saying, Doc?" Ben asked.

"We're not just looking for an underground crime network, we're looking for an UNDERGROUND crime network!" Oobleck explained, getting the point across.

"They've been working in caves?" Blake asked.

"No, no, Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense, and unique transportation; the city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom! Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start! As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival: They took up shelter beneath the city! In massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface!" Oobleck explained to his students.

"If that's the case, then how come me and Gwen not sense anything?" Ben asked as he and his cousin tried to sense Ruby's Aura with their Anodite powers.

"The Caves around here have an extremely rare material that blocks people's Aura signatures. You could stay here for an entire year and not sense a single person if they're in the Caves." Oobleck explained.

"Back to the matter at hand. They're saying that there's underground village?" Yang asked.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. A safe haven. Until... an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. After that, the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb. If Ruby is down there, we must find her..." Oobleck explained as he deploys his weapon of choice.

Out of all the hybrid weapons in this universe, none have been stranger or more complicated than Doctor Oobleck's Thermos.

When not in use, it takes the form of an everyday thermos. It's small, green in coloration, and functions in the traditional usage of the storing and repeated retrieval of a beverage inside it, as demonstrated by Doctor Oobleck during his lectures.

When called into action, however, Doctor Oobleck can deploy his thermos as a weapon, telescoping it into the shape of a torch when its flame is activated. The nozzle entrance at the top of the thermos functions as a fire lighter, from which several fireballs can be shot like multi-directional missiles. It also has the ability to turn objects that it hits into flaming projectiles.

"What the? He drinks from that?!" Circe asked, baffled that Oobleck's Thermos is also a Club and a Flamethrower.

Quickly overcoming her amazement and confusion, they all started to look for a way down hoping to save their leader/half-sister/girlfriend/friend, not knowing what will happen at the results of this.

* * *

 **Omake: A Ninja of Friendship.**

Sitting in the office of Dedede, Ben and Yang were having a discussion with the overweight Headmaster about something no parents want to hear.

Kirby getting in trouble at his school.

"Are you sure Kirby started a fight? Kirby hates fighting if he can help it." Ben said, confused that his adopted Nintendon would never fight unless if its a Monster from N.M.E.

"Normally I'd agree with you, but I had three boys have told me other wise." Dedede replied, trying to not smile thinking that the "Puffball Menace." will be getting expelled.

"And, what did they say exactly?" Yang asked, trying to not punch the Penguin Faunus for suggesting such things.

"What does it matter what they said? The point is he attack them unprovoked." Escargoon said, trying to make the couple believe their lies.

"I'd like to talk to Kirby and the boys." Ben stated with his Green Eyes glowing with his Mana and Aura simultaneously.

"So would I." Yang added in agreement, activating her Rage Semblance as her Lilac Eyes were now Red with Rage and Flames of Fire crackling around her Hair.

"That won't be necessary, I-" Dedede tried, intimidated by the Human/Male Anodite Hybrid and his Mate.

"Are you saying we'd hear both sides of the story?" Ben asked, laying a very good trap.

"No, I just-" Dedede tried again.

"So you take the word of three boys without hearing Kirby's side of the story? Maybe we should tell all the parents that you're completely discriminatory and racist." Yang said, making the two scowl.

"Fine. Let's go see what the little monster has to say." Escargoon replied, making the the two mad.

Walking down the halls, the two parents started to wonder what really happened between Kirby and the three boys as they went to Ms. Stars room to see that Kirby was sitting in the lap of a teenage girl with Green Eyes typing on a laptop while talking to Kirby.

She was as tall as Yang and just as well gifted in the chest with long, dark black hair with a large portion of it dyed Blue at the bottom. She wears bright red eyeliner over the tips of her eyebrows.

Her outfit consists of a black and purple bodysuit with purple Snake Symbol on her waist and a yellow stone on her belly button area along with silver armor covering the key parts of her body. In addition, she wears long black leg warmers and matching long gloves and matching belt with a pair of black Ninja Tabi Shoes.

On her belt was a number of Ninja Shurikens or "Ninja Stars", Kunais and a pouch full of Smoke Bombs, Rope, and minor Poison Darts.

Next to the chair was a Wakizashi, which is a Japanese blade shorter than a Katana, but longer than a Tanto.

"Kirby!" Yang cried, running towards her son.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Kirby shouted, jumping out of the girls lap.

"Kirby. What's this we hear about you getting into a fight?" Ben asked, wanting answers about what happened.

"And, who is she?" Yang asked, staring at the Teenage Ninja Girl.

"I'm Karai Grey. I was the one who found some Bullies messing with him and sent them packing." Karai explained to the couple.

"According to your principal, it was Kirby who started the fight." Ben replied, making Karai glare at Dedede, causing him to sweat drop very hard along with Escargoon.

"That was a lie. Here is what really happened." Karai stated, telling the truth of what really happened.

 **Flashback: Kirby being bullied.**

Walking towards the Kids section of the library since that part is never crowded, and almost no one goes there except for that Alien Girl and Alien Boy, Karai heard about.

Pulling out her laptop with her Snake Symbol on it, she began to set everything up for the book that she is writing about powerful Ninjas bonded by Friendship and will have real plot unlike that Trash called Ninjas of Love.

And when it's all done, she will call it…. "Ninja's of Friendship!"

Setting everything up, Karai began to relax until she thought she smelt something metallic in the air along with a lot of Citrus.

Sticking out her Tongue to reveal that it was forked, making her a Reptile Faunus of some kind.

Using her larger than average tongue to lick her nose like a snake revealing that the metallic smell was Blood.

Now curious, Karai got up tracking the smell to a nearby Men's restroom that was out of order for repairs, making her even more curious.

Thinking that she was just being paranoid she began to turn around and tell her sensitive ears checked out the sound of whimpering and crying along with someone saying "Shut up, you Alien Freak!", making her wide eyed and Angry that the 3 bullies were hurting the Alien Puffball.

Pulling out one Kunai from her sleeve, Karai began to investigate, hoping that she misheard.

Stealthily making her way into the men's room to see three boys who she unfortunately knows kicked a crying Kirby like he was the soccer ball all around the bathroom with his mouth tied up preventing him from screaming: "I AM NOT SMALL!" after the Bullies called him a MIDGET, forcing him to cry from the offensive Height Insults.

The first was a Dog Faunus as evidenced by two Dog ears and tail along with sharp Red eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has what looks like bite markings on his left cheek from a Grimm attack years ago.

He wore an open fur coat with a Wolf Head for a hood hiding his saggy grey hair, and black fingerless gloves. He wears grey pants reaching his calves and new sandals.

This is Fang Tsume.

The other was a Human with Dark Black eyes and Matching hair defining gravity since it never goes down even when he's soaking wet.

He wears a black T-shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves, additional sleeves over his arms, metal arm protectors, leather straps around his back and chest, and dark pants along with a tanto in a small holder in the middle of his back.

This is Kōn Hata.

The third was the tallest but the Weakest of the three in combat.

He wears a black, baggy, full body suit with a Symbol of puppet strings on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely and had Fox-like ears on the hood but are just for decoration.

His weapon of choice are multiple sets of whips that he hides in his sleeves, making him difficult to fight from a far.

This is Ningyō Marionette.

Growling in anger, Karai pulled out her Wakizashi from the back of her belt, then walking into the boys line of sight, catching their attention.

"Hey Guys, it's the "Snake Whore!" You guys keep working, I think I'm going to relieve myself with her." Fang said with a Perverted grin as he undressed her with his eyes.

"I will never sleep with you Fang." Karai growled, pointing her Wakizashi at him.

"Oh, come on. You know you want it. After all. What else is a woman's good for other than cooking in pleasing a man?" Kōn asked, signing his Death Warrant.

"Maybe she's thinking that she has a chance with that shapeshifter. I mean you all heard the rumors of how she whores herself out to any one with money." Ningyō said.

"What are you doing to the Alien?" Karai asked, feeling Kirby's emotions mostly Sadness as he was being bullied for not only his size, but also his species.

"Putting the Freak in its place. He brought those others with him. Now just stand there while we finish up, then maybe we'll allow you to please us like the- Whoa! YOU BITCH!" Fang screamed as the Kunai almost hit his head.

Knowing they now have a fight on their hands, they pulled out their respective weapons and Claws for Fang. and charged at the True Ninja Girl.

Raising her Wakizashi, Karai blocked Kōn's Tanto which was coated in Lightning Dust while Ningyō used his whip to pull her Legs out.

Seeing the Danger, Karai jumped back by channeling Aura into her legs, making Kōn trip in surprise hitting the floor.

Growling like a dog, Fang charged Karai aiming to put the "Snake Whore!" in her place under him as his plaything.

Fortunately for her, Karai was more than experience fighting multiple people at once.

Holding her breath by puffing her cheeks, she started to build up Poison in her mouth.

Timing it Right, Karai spat her Poison in Fang's face, causing him to scream in pain.

Not stopping there, Karai used the butt of her Wakizashi into his forehead, knocking him out while also leaving multiple cuts and multiple Kunais and Shurikens into his body, drawing a lot of blood.

Using her momentum, Karai raced towards Ningyō who tried to use Kirby as a shield only for Scratches to appear all over his face along with what sounded like a Tiger's Growl, making him run past Karai out of the bathroom as he was actually attacked by Alice who was invisible as she secretly managed to help out the Ninja Girl and protect her self-appointed Kitten/Master/Best Friend from these despicable racist brats.

Very Confused, Karai started to wonder what that was about, but shook it off in favor of untying Kirby, making him cry in happiness that someone came for him.

Hugging his Savior, Kirby tried to say thank you only for his Translator watch to turn on and off like a light bulb flickering before it goes dead, signifying that its broken due to the 3 bullies.

"Don't worry, kid. They won't bother you." Karai promised, picking Kirby up to take him back to her workplace to help calm him down as he started crying in sadness that he was bullied after he told her that they called him a Midget and hurt him physically and mentally due to his sensitivity of his height.

 **Flashback ends.**

"And that's what really happened." Karai finished.

"Kirby, is this true?" Ben asked seriously, looking at his son who was now in Yang's Arms.

Not trusting his failing watch, Kirby just nodded showing that it is all true hoping that a Karai won't be in trouble for helping him.

"So tell me, Dedede, do you still think Kirby started the fight?" Yang asked the Penguin Faunus.

"With this evidence, I have to believe Kirby. Now if you excuse me, I have to call their parents." Dedede replied, frowning with Escargoon finishing his notes on the details.

Watching the two leave, everyone began to smile, knowing that those three will be punished for their actions and knowing that Kirby now has someone to look out for him.

"Thank you for looking after my Son. If there is anyway we can't repay, you name it." Ben said to the young Ninja Girl.

"Hmm… when I finished my book can you help me publish it?" Karai asked, hoping to get her book publish as she made this book as it will involve Kirby and Kara as Puffball Ninjas and the Main Character based on herself as Ninjas of Friendship that bond and fight together as one with teamwork and conquer their enemies together and not alone.

"Done! Here's my Number for my personal Scroll. Call once you're finished, and if you ever want a job at Heroes United: Dust & Shipping Company, call me." Ben replied, handing her his number and the Heroes United: Dust & Shipping Company Business Card.

"Thank you for looking after my Baby. Oh, I just wish I could've been there… By the way, how old are you? You look like you should be at Beacon or one of the other four." Yang asked, looking at Karai as she was thinking that this Cute Ninja Girl is about 16 years old since she knows the students starting age at the 4 Main Huntsmen Academies are 17 years of age for their 1st year.

"I'm going next year. I was planning on going to go to Haven, but now I'm thinking of going to Beacon to look after this cutie." Karai explained, much to Yang's displeasure as she now knows that Karai is a 16 year old girl.

Knowing that their Son now has a new friend to protect him while at school, the three began to head back to Beacon with high spirits.

As they left, Karai smiled as she planned on visiting Kirby since she lives on the island of Patch with her parents and sister that is close to the Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen Family Home.

And when she does, she'll be able to tell the Pink Puffball that she published her Ninjas of Friendship Book series with himself and his cousin as Alien Ninjas with the Protagonist Ninja Girl based off herself as her Ninjas of Love series will be popular and make Billion tons of Lien due to being sponsored by Ben 10 and Generator Rex of Team 10 of Beacon Academy and the Heroes United: Dust & Shipping Company on the island of Patch in the Kingdom of Vale.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY version)**

 **Yang Xiao Long: Hey guys! Yang here,** **and I just want to say that my baby sister, Ruby Rose, is underneath Mountain Glenn's underground village which also contains a subway system! Man, I hope my baby sister is okay... Just hold on Ruby, we're coming to save you!**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **No Brakes**

 **Roman:** **Wow! You are much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours.**

 **Roman:** **Oh man. You know, Perry, I really did need this.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Alright, Volume 2 is almost over, folks! How did you like the fact that Roman Torchwick is back and he has a new Hat while his Cane or Melodic Cudgel is currently now owned by Ben...? Don't worry, Roman won't get his Cane back by Ben as Melodic Cudgel is now Ben's very own weapon and property. Anyway, tune in next time for Issue 19 where the train filled with Nightmare's Monsters from his company and the Bombs along with the weapons will be important for the Volume 2 Finale: The Breach. See you next time!**


	49. V2 I19: No Brakes

Volume 2 Issue 19: No Brakes

 **Mountain Glenn's Underground Village**

The opening begins with Roman laughing at Ruby's predicament as he can now easily handle her when she has no weapons such as the ridiculous Number of Knives she carries, but totally forgot that she can summon and pull them out of nowhere just like her mother.

"Wow! You are much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours." Roman said, laughing and casually leaning on his back up Cane.

Ruby, now officially mad, gets up and charges at Roman who he simply sidesteps, sending her stumbling across the floor.

"Oh man. You know, Perry, I really did need this." Roman said in between his laughter before getting serious.

"But seriously. How'd you find this place, Red?" Roman asked, crouching to her level.

Growling, Ruby used her Speed Semblance to escape Roman and start running for an exit.

Surprised, Roman had forgotten that she can move at high speeds with her Semblance.

He then stands up, spins his back up cane in his hands, and aims the handle at Ruby. He fires the handle, which doubles as a grappling hook, at Ruby, catching her by her hood and allowing Roman to pull her back.

"I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve! Let me make this clear: We're not through here yet." Roman stated seriously as a massive explosion is heard, causing him to look up.

"Oh, what the... Perry, if you and the boys could take care of that? Kinda in the middle of something." Roman said, mad that he was interrupted.

Perry, nodding in agreement, goes off to investigate the explosion just as another one sounds.

" _WHAT_ is going on here?!" Roman screamed, now annoyed.

A third explosion is heard and multiple White Fang members come running around the corner, some firing at an unknown enemy as Weiss, Blake, Yang, Zwei, and Doctor Oobleck run around the corner, much to Roman's annoyance.

Ruby decides to take this moment to try and escape as she jumps on Roman's shoulders, pushes his hat down over his eyes, and then flees towards her friends.

Readjusting his hat and glaring, Roman went after Ruby, really wanting to kill her himself.

"Somebody kill her!" Roman shouted, pointing his backup cane gun at Ruby with the WF guys doing the same which she easily dodges and weaves between.

Now furious, Roman began to bend his backup Cane, showing that he has a surprising amount of strength for an average person.

"Attach this cart and spread the word: We're starting the train." Roman ordered as he turns angrily to the White Fang member next to him.

"But we're not finished!" The White Fang member shouted in reply.

Angry and really not in the mood, Roman pointed his backup cane which was magically fixed at the White Fang, pinning him up against the wall.

"Do it or you're finished!" Roman added, dropping him before leaving the coughing White Fang member on the ground.

Back to a fleeing Ruby, she was running but screeches to a halt as she realizes she's running towards a group of White Fang members.

Feeling that this is the end, Ruby closed her eyes waiting for the end as a huge explosion appears behind the White Fang members, sending them flying and revealing Yang, Weiss, Blake, Zwei, and Oobleck behind them.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed as her half-sister jumped into her arms.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked, concern for her partner/best friend.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! But listen! Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons, monsters, and robots down there." Ruby replied, pointing towards the tunnel after She escaped her sisters arms.

"What?!" Blake asked as she passed Ruby her High Caliber Sniper Scythe and shocked that Roman is back.

"Androids, mechs, Monsters from N.M.E., they're all loaded up on the train cars!" Ruby explained, taking her Scythe which was still in Sniper Mode.

"Ahhhh, that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end." Oobleck replied dismissively until the intercom comes on with Roman talking.

"Get to your places, we are leaving now!" Roman shouted as the train starts moving towards the tunnels.

"Well, it sounds like they're going _somewhere_." Yang pointed out.

"We need backup. Let me call Jaune." Ruby stated, trying to call her fellow leader/first friend, only to once again get a low signal on her Scroll.

"So what do we do now?" Weiss asked her group.

"I believe we only have one option..." Doctor Oobleck answered.

"We're stopping that Train." Ruby before she realized the others weren't with them.

"Where are the others?" Ruby asked, wondering where Team 10 and Team Plumbers are.

"They're dealing with the White Fang and Nightmare's Monsters. There's no chance to worry about that, let's go." Blake explained as she began to run along with her teammates, Doctor Oobleck, and Zwei following right behind.

* * *

 **With Team 10 and Team Plumbers**

"Spread out. Try to make a little noise as possible and find Ruby." Ben ordered.

Agreeing, everyone went in different directions, creating as many problems for the White Fang as possible by destroying cases, creating explosions, to releasing many different types of monsters from N.M.E. such as a giant Slime to create holes for people to fall in with the help of Koan.

Koan used the Nemitrix transformed into a bulky olive green creatures with a distinctive row of spines reaching from their heads to the bases of their necks. There is a single large spike on the tops of the heads and an even larger one on their backs, somewhat like a dorsal fin. They have wide gills along the bottoms of their necks, as well as narrow red eyes and prominent teeth that are visible even when their mouths are closed.

This is a Sand Ripper. The Natural Predator of Tetramand or Four Arms and Manny's species.

Normally, Koan could not "Swim" in such hard material, but thanks to Rex using his Semblance to transform the ground into softer material as he was able to easily move like a shark in the ocean, easily avoiding anything that would try to hit him while causing as much trouble as possible.

With Manny he was punching as many White Fang Terrorists as possible, making sure to make it to where they would not get up and fight back once he knock them down.

Helen was using her Super Speed to push the guards down, and taking their guns and knives away from them as well as releasing the weaker monsters of Nightmare on the misguided Faunus People.

With Alan he was trapping people in a Vortex of Fire, making those who got too close get burned while simultaneously depriving them of oxygen.

With Gwen and Kevin they were working together to destroy as many monsters from N.M.E. as possible along with any and all Ammunition and Weapons left behind.

With Spring she was using her hammers to give the White Fang members possible concussions due to how hard she is hitting them as well as using her Semblance to create even more clones of herself, taking extra care not to use too much of her Aura lest she becomes completely defenseless.

With Logan he is doing what he's the best of what he does: Stabbing the Hell out of the White Fang with his claws, showing no mercy.

With Circe she was making Cave-ins along with destroying the underground Buildings with her Ultrasonic Blasts from her transformed mouth, preventing anyone from hiding or escaping along with using her pistol to shoot the White Fang in the legs.

With Ben and Rex they were fighting them as Upgrade Rex, fighting one of N.M.E.'s Stronger Monsters.

This monster looks more like a Machine in the design of a large lobster-like robot. Its primary color is bright gold with some white here and there. It has small legs and long feet, and its body is pill-shaped with a jet thrust behind it. It has wing-like appendages on the sides of its head and green colored eyes. It is equipped with two claws and has a furnace-like mouth.

This is Heavy Lobster. A robotic monster that is usually called in for Defending Nightmare's fleet.

Using the Power Fists, Upgrade Rex tried to punch it with his already enhanced strength being doubled by Upgrade's Upgrade Suit, not even leaving a scratch, showing that Nightmare has been doing his homework in preparing for the 2 Boys.

Seeing that nothing Happened gave the Lobster-like Robot monster enough time to use his claws to grab them while he charged up his laser.

Seeing the Danger, Upgrade unfused with Rex, trying to take control of Heavy Lobster, succeeding in controlling it, allowing him to easily destroy even more monsters of N.M.E. with his now upgraded lasers from the upgraded claws.

Making sure that there was no one else, they all started to look for Ruby only finding her Knives.

"Where could she be?" Rex asked, worried for his girlfriend.

"GRIMM!" Circe shouted, seeing a lot coming from the tunnel.

Seeing the Danger, Circe attacked the ceiling with her ultrasonic blasts above the Creatures of Grimm, blocking the tunnel.

"That's not good. The others went into that tunnel." Logan explained, smelling their sent.

"I'll go after them. I can faze through the rocks and fly towards them. The rest of you gather all of the WF guys that didn't manage to escape and tie them up. When we get a chance, call for transport back to Vale. I've got a feeling that like we're gonna need all the help we can get." Ben ordered, knowing that their going to need the help from not just Team JNPR, Team CFVY, and Professor Goodwitch and Port of the Beacon Staff, but also Team BlazBlue, Team Persona, and Team In-Birth.

Not waiting for a reply, Ben changed into Big Chill to fly though the collapsed wall, seeing that some Creeps are trying to dig through the Debris.

Creeps are unusual from their more of the common creatures as these Grimm lack any known animal equivalent. These Grimm have no forelimbs, only hind legs are dual-clawed, and are inverted at the knee joints. They also possess tails, which are used for combat.

Their skulls are rather stubby, and have four eyes. Like all other Grimm, they feature a dark black color, with white external bone all over the body, alongside deep red eyes and accents.

Seeing the Danger, Big Chill started to Freeze the two legged Monsters before turning around to see that there are more Grimm coming his direction.

 _'Hold on, Guys. I'll be there soon as I can just hang on.'_ Big Chill thought, knowing that this is going to take a while.

Now getting serious, Big Chill quickly used the Master Control Access to instantly go into his Ultimate Form: Ultimate Big Chill, ready to use his Ice Plasma Flames to deal more damage to the Creatures of Grimm.

* * *

 **With Team RWBY, Zwei, and Doctor Oobleck**

The scene cuts to the train rushing through a tunnel, loaded with mechs as a White Fang member is seen standing on the train, hearing a noise and looks outside the train to see rose petals flying before he brings out a communication device.

"I think they're on the—" The White Fang member began before he falls down as Doctor Oobleck hits him in the head with his weapon.

In the front of the train, Roman is in the front as a White Fang member rushes in.

"Boss! They made it on the train!" the WF Member shouted, much to Roman's annoyance.

Sighing at their stupidity, Roman began to wonder which group was dumber: The White Fang or Junior's Henchmen.

"Then grab some cargo and get them off the train!" Roman ordered, like he was shouting at a eight-year-old who did something stupid as the White Fang member nods and leaves to follow his orders.

"Man, animals, every one of them." Roman groaned before he feels awkward as there is a White Fang member sitting next to him.

"Not you though, you're, heh, you're great." Roman replied awkwardly.

* * *

 **Back with Team RWBY, Zwei, and Oobleck**

The scene cuts back to Team RWBY, Zwei, and Oobleck standing on top of the train.

"Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train!" Oobleck stated.

"Er…. Professor?" Weiss asked, sounding nervous.

"Doctor..." The Doctor corrected the SDC Heiress.

"What is that?" Weiss asked, pointing down a hatch into the train.

Seeing the problem, Doctor Oobleck began to sound a little uncomfortable as he told everyone it was a bomb, making everyone jump back.

"We've got baddies!" Ruby cried, pointing towards dozens of White Fang members as they climb onto the top of the train.

"Well, I didn't expect them to go…-" Oobleck began before getting cut off as the bomb armed itself.

"—easy on us." Oobleck finished as he stands up.

"Time to go!" Oobleck shouted as the others jumped to the next car.

"Blake! Detach the Caboose! It will kill us all!" the Doctor ordered, stopping the Cat Faunus.

"On it!" Blake replied, jumping down to do what she was told only for it to detach self before she can cut it, much to her confusion.

"It decoupled itself." Blake shouted.

"What?!" Oobleck asked, getting suspicious.

"I guess he _really_ doesn't want us on the strain." Yang said as everyone looked back at the detached cart before it explodes in the tunnel, creating a opening.

"That's not good." Doctor Oobleck mumbled.

"Err, neither is this." Ruby added, opening another hatch.

"Another Bomb?!" Blake asked in shock.

"No. No. No." Doctor Oobleck began, going to the next cart to see yet another bomb.

"They _ALL_ have bombs!" Doctor Oobleck shouted as the the bomb under Team RWBY charges up, and starts beeping as the cart they're on detaches itself, forcing the Team to run to the next cart.

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang said as the White Fang members climbing the train got close to them.

"Get the humans!" a Female Deer Faunus screamed, causing her Faunus Brethren to agree with her.

Team RWBY jumped forward, ready to fight the incoming White Fang members.

Starting the Fight, Yang blocked a incoming punch before kicking the WF Member's leg from under him, making him fly up in the air for a few seconds, allowing Yang to punch him into the train, breaking the hatch.

With Blake we see her dashing through a group of WF Members, cutting them with her Gambol Shroud, sending one flying with a scream.

Using her mastery of Ice Dust, Weiss easily throws a group of WF Members in a straight line before fighting off two more, sending them flying off the train.

Ruby used Crescent Rose to shoot her self Backwards while combining her Speed Semblance, instantly taking out a total of 10 lined up White Fang grunts.

Seeing that they don't need help, Doctor Oobleck turned towards the end coupled train cart before it exploded and creating an opening for more Creeps, a King Taijitu, a pack of Beowolves, and three Death Stalkers.

"Oh dear." Doctor Oobleck groaned.

"He's leading the Grimm to the city!" the Doctor shouted.

"What?" Weiss cried out in shock.

"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!" Doctor Oobleck explained.

"That's insane!" Blake screamed in reply.

"We have to hurry." Doctor Oobleck stated as he began to run.

"You three, go below and try to stop those bombs!" Oobleck ordered.

"What about us?" Ruby asked.

"We're going to stop this train." the Huntsman replied, sounding heroic.

"Yeah, I know. I said that earlier." Ruby said, ruining the moment he had.

The group moves forward as the train continues towards it destination, White Fang members start to pilot multiple Atlesian Paladin-290s, and jump to the top of the train. Ruby, Zwei, and Oobleck are shown running.

"Up ahead!" Doctor Oobleck cried, pointing at a that Paladin is seen charging towards them.

"This might be a problem." Zwei commented.

Agreeing with the dog, Doctor Oobleck took a quick sip from his thermos before transforming it into its weapon mode a small flame burning at its tip as Zwei barks, prompting he's ready for an attack.

He jumps and flips in the air as Doctor Oobleck bats him, turning him into a small fireball.

The Paladin is trying to shoot, only for it to get knocked off the train by the combination attack.

The Paladin tumbles on the train tracks, and explodes when it hits a barricade as another Paladin appears in front of Zwei, its guns aimed at him when suddenly, multiple fire attacks hit it, and Doctor Oobleck swiftly knocks it off the train as well.

Down with the elder members of Team RWBY, they were making their way through the car, ready for a fight.

"I guess this is what we trained for." Yang said, preparing herself with her Ember Celica as she loaded them with her signature dual pair of Red Fire Dust Shotgun Shells.

"Here, this should help you." Weiss said, giving Blake a magazine of Dust vials for Gambol Shroud.

Now properly armed, the three began to charge when all of the sudden Neopolitan drops from the ceiling, blocking their path, acting all smug as usual.

"You two go on ahead. This ones mine." Yang ordered as Weiss and Blake nodded their heads.

Blake and Weiss proceed forward as Neo prepares for their attack, Yang fires a round to distract her, allowing Blake and Weiss to continue as Yang steps forward toward her opponent, staring down as Neo gives a sinister smile.

Yang tightens her fist, and throws a simple forward punch towards Neo's face, which is deflected with a white flash of unknown origin from Neo, causing Yang to stumble back. Neo opens her umbrella, and the fight begins.

Yang dashes forwards, unleashing a flurry of several punches, resetting each time instead of redirecting her blows, as Neo simply dodges each attack, moving her body swiftly in order to avoid them in a very laid back, but extremely effective style.

With every unsuccessful punch, elbow, and kick, Yang continues moving forward as her last three blows bring her to a knee, where she attempts a roundhouse kick, allowing Neo to deliver a spinning hook kick, knocking Yang to the ground, the former's guard completely open on the left side.

While on the ground, Yang growls in anger, to which Neo responds by performing a drop kick. However, Yang dodges by rolling away, and subsequently springing up to attack once again.

Neo counters through a pull in redirection of force technique, pulling Yang's arm in with her own left arm, and performing a well-executed ax kick to hit Yang on the chin, before kicking Yang in the stomach with a perfect side kick.

Neo then begins pushing Yang back via her umbrella, now on the offensive, as Yang tries to counter her movements with Ember Celica.

Neo is able to effortlessly push Yang back against a wall, until the latter shoots a blast directly towards the former's feet.

Neo, however, simply backflips effortlessly, and she lands perfectly on a metal container, before sitting, waiting for Yang's next attack.

As Yang approaches her, Neo smiles, taunting her, before Yang unleashes another attack.

Neo counters, and begins kicking Yang back as Yang unleashes another blast from Ember Celica, which Neo blocks.

The two spar briefly, hand to hand, before Yang grabs Neo's foot, and pulls her closer to throw her, only for Neo to perfectly counter, before grappling Yang and using her momentum to throw her into the ceiling, knocking her out unconscious.

Neo slowly approaches, pulling out a small, cylindrical blade from her umbrella as she raises the blade, ready to kill Yang until Raven appears through a portal just in time.

As Raven charges toward her and swings her sword, Neo moves away, just barely managing to dodge the strike.

Right when Neo stops, the masked woman spins around and slashes her across the abdomen before she can block, knocking her back.

The woman sheathes her sword and changes Dust blades in her sheath's revolving chamber.

When Raven draws her sword again, the blade telescopes, becoming even longer than the blade she had just used on Neo.

Upon realizing how dangerous the situation had become, Neo seemingly teleports away.

Seeing that Neo is gone, Raven put away her sword to help wake up Yang by using her Spring Maiden Powers to create Ice on her head to help wake her up faster.

Feeling the coldness of the frozen ice, Yang began to sit up seeing her Mom, much to her confusion but quickly shook it off when she realized what needed to be done.

"Mom, the White Fang is carrying loads of monsters! Grimm and N.M.E.'s monsters are going to attack the city! Get to Ozpin and tell him." Yang explained to her mom.

"Good idea. Oh, and when you get home, we're going to have a serious talk about rushing in. Especially against people like Neo." Raven added, making a portal.

* * *

 **With Weiss and Blake.**

In the next train car, Blake and Weiss are seen running as they then look at each other when they hear the sound of revving up ahead.

A figure is seen dragging a chainsaw along the floor. The camera pans up, revealing the White Fang Lieutenant.

"You go on ahead!" Weiss shouted, telling Blake that she'll handle the Lieutenant.

"Got it!" Blake replied, confident that her teammate can handle him.

The Lieutenant chuckles menacingly as he holds up his chainsaw.

The two Huntresses-in-training charge forward, with Blake deflecting an attack as Weiss flips backward.

Weiss delivers multiple strikes at the Lieutenant with Myrtenaster, knocking him down.

She then smiles at Blake as she proceeds to the next car while he Lieutenant gets back up, again chuckling menacingly.

"Finally, I get to kill a Schnee..." the Lieutenant commented as Weiss holds up Myrtenaster en garde.

* * *

 **With Blake.**

In the next train car, Blake stops and grits her teeth when she's greeted by a familiar foe.

"Hello, Kitty Cat. You miss me? You know, we really gotta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk..." Roman said, pissing her off.

Already Pissed, Blake charged feinting and uses her Shadow Semblance combined with Fire Dust to create a fiery shadow of herself as Roman strikes it and it explodes, propelling him into the air as Blake jumps up and delivers some midair strikes to knock him down, then lands in a fighting stance.

Roman fires a blast from the backup Melodic Cudgel, and Blake uses Earth Dust to create a stone shadow of herself to take the blow.

She leaps overhead and prepares to strike, only to feint again and create another shadow of herself with her Semblance.

Roman blocks a flurry of attacks from Blake and tries to strike her with an overhead blow, but she dodges back and creates a frozen shadow with Ice Dust that traps his weapon.

As he tries to retrieve it, Blake performs a vertical slash that sends a shockwave down the train car, destroying the ice sculpture and knocking Roman into the door where he drops his weapon.

Before Roman can stand up, Blake steps on his chest and holds her blade to his face.

"Why are we fighting? I know you weere at the rally, we're on the same side and you know it..." Roman said nervously.

* * *

 **Back with Weiss.**

Back with Weiss, The WF Lieutenant runs towards her as she raises her weapon defensively before using Myrtenaster to draw a pale blue circle in the air, forming a force-field.

Cyan shockwaves radiate from the center of the force-field as the Lieutenant tries, in vain, to saw through it.

Weiss then knocks him back with a slash from her weapon as The Lieutenant attempts another overhead swipe, but Weiss points her weapon downwards and lets the chainsaw simply run down the side of it, creating sparks but missing her completely.

She then spins and slashes him again, knocking him back. She flips gracefully over him, slashing at his head and landing on the other side of him.

He gets up and spins around, viciously swiping towards her sideways with the chainsaw as she acrobatically lowers her body underneath it, dodging the blow and backflipping out of range before attacking in a series of slashes and stabs that throw him into the air and back onto the ground as she flips over him, facing him from another angle.

Rising from the ground, the Lieutenant slashes at her, but she ducks out of the way. After attempting another overhead slash, which she dodges again, he manages to briefly knock her back after the two weapons clash.

However, his subsequent kick towards her meets only a pile of boxes, as she leaps onto the ceiling. She spirals downwards with her weapon outstretched, but he steps out of the way.

She lands, before getting up, deflecting one of his attacks, performing a backflip and countering with a stab of her own, which sends him flying backwards.

As he stands back on his feet, Weiss holds Myrtenaster in front of her and concentrates, mixing yellow Dust with a Glyph to create a haste Glyph beneath herself.

Utilizing her speed powerup, Weiss charges forward and creates a series of glyphs that surround the Lieutenant as she leaps and begins ricocheting off each of the glyphs, slashing him extremely quickly each time she passes him, knocking him to the ground.

Creating another Glyph, Weiss attempts to stab him where he lies, but the Lieutenant rolls backwards, preventing her from doing so.

She jumps in the air in order to attack him again, but he yells, "C'mere, princess!" and grabs her face before brutally raising her above his head and slamming her into the ground, causing debris to be flung around as He then throws her into the air and slashes at her with his chainsaw before the fight is cut abruptly.

* * *

 **Back with Blake.**

"Oh, still feisty. Soooo, what are we gonna do now? You think a little bow on top is gonna make people forget who you were? What you've done...?" Roman asked.

As she grits her teeth at his words, Blake hears the door from the previous train car open behind her as an unconscious Weiss is thrown to the floor, with the Lieutenant emerging from the doorway, holding his chainsaw.

"What's it gonna be, Blake?" Roman asked the Cat Faunus.

Blake sheaths Gambol Shroud and kicks Roman in the face, knocking him unconscious. Blake goes over to Weiss' aid, and flees immediately before the Lieutenant can reach them.

* * *

 **With Ruby, Zwei, and Oobleck.**

Back to Ruby and Oobleck, the Doctor dodges a couple swipes from the Paladin, and then runs to the top of its head, and shoots it in its engine before jumping back down.

Ruby twirls Crescent Rose around a few times, and then she and Oobleck fire simultaneously at the Paladin's feet, knocking it off the train as the both of them switch positions.

"Ruby! You go on ahead." Doctor Oobleck ordered the leader of Team RWBY.

"But-." Ruby began until she was cut off.

"Don't worry, Ruby. It's time... I teach them a lesson..." Doctor Oobleck replied, assuring his student as he goes to take on the two oncoming Paladins.

Before she leaves, Ruby notices the saddened Zwei looking up at her. She smiles and motions for him to go join his new friend.

"Go." Ruby ordered her Corgi.

With that, Zwei's expression changes dramatically and barks happily before running off to fight alongside the Doctor as Ruby hurries to the front of the train.

The remaining members of Team RWBY reemerge from the train cars to rejoin their leader. Ruby looks on worriedly as she realizes the train is on a collision course with a thick concrete wall.

"What do we do?" Blake asked her team.

Ruby and Weiss smile at each other, and the latter forms an Ice shield with her Ice Dust to protect her teammates, bracing themselves for the impending crash.

The train crashes into the wall, the explosion causing the screen to go white.

The camera switches to Ruby's first person perspective as she recovers from the collision as she hears the sound of an emergency alarm blaring as her vision comes back with buildings into her view.

She turns her head to the lower right and sees Blake and Yang slowly getting back up, her sister coughing as the dust settles as she turns her head again and sees Weiss sitting up against a large piece of debris, who also gives a thumbs up at her team leader signaling she's okay.

The camera switches back to show Ruby as she sits back up. The team of Huntresses then notice, much to their chagrin, that they have returned to the central part of Vale, and multiple civilians in the area notice them among the debris.

Ruby hears the sound of low rumbles and growls from behind her as suddenly, a giant King Taijitu Grimm emerges from the hole, showing that then either hasn't gotten to that one yet, and multiple Grimm and N.M.E.'s Monsters start pouring into Vale.

The civilians scream as they attempt to flee the chaos as the sounds of screams and roars fill the air, and all Team RWBY can do is watch in horror.

The camera cuts to a close up on Ruby, her expression changes from worried and scared to angry and determined as the alarm continues to blare and the screen suddenly cuts to black.

* * *

 **Omake: Down to Goblin Town Part 2.**

In the dorm room of Team JNPR, Yang, Nora, Jaune, and Ruby were all reading various comics from Ben and Rex's universe that they download onto there Scrolls while discussing which Hero has the best villain.

"I'm telling you Thor is the best hero. He fights villains from 9 different words like Giants, Elves, Demons! There for he has the best hero with the best villains." Nora said, not at all biased.

"You're Crazy if you think that. Spider-Man is the best hero. Not only is he funny, but he fights guys like the Sinister Six, Venom, Doctor Octopus, and the Green Goblin." Jaune countered, catching the two half-sisters attention.

"Would this "Green Goblin" have an air glider?" Yang asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion along with Ruby.

"Yeah, why?" Jaune asked his friends.

"We'll be back." Ruby replied, decided to check out the Cave along with Yang on Patch.

 **In the Cave.**

Looking around the Cave for any form of hidden entrance, the 2 Half-Sisters finding nothing of the sort. Not even a piece of stray hair was found out of place, making them even more mad.

"There is nothing here!" Ruby shouted.

"If they're the goblins, then we need to think. It's obvious they would keep it in somewhere we wouldn't find obvious, so where would they keep it?" Yang asked her baby sister.

"Well... It can't be in a DPC. They hardly ever carry those when it's not you're in a mission. Not to mention, they can only carry so many things. They wouldn't want the public to know so... their Company?" Ruby asked, suggesting that they keep the Goblin cosplays in their office.

"Definitely." Yang replied, leading the way to the Heroes United: Dust & Shipping Company HQ.

 **In the Boy's office.**

In the office of the boys, Ruby and Yang went immediately to their desk, hoping to find some kind of clue once again finding nothing.

"AHH! Where could it be?" Ruby asked, trying to find the Goblin cosplays with Gliders.

"I don't know, bu- Was that mirror always there?" Yang asked, seeing a extremely tall mirror.

Just as confused, Ruby began to look through the mirror, seeing some kind of images if she looks hard enough.

Relishing that it is a one way window, Yang immediately shot it with her Ember Celica, destroying the glass to see both Goblin Suits in the small room along with the Equipment.

"So, they think that they can dress up and scare us, do they? We'll just have to fix that." Yang said, laughing maniacally.

"Do you have a feeling like we should be referring to evil plan as "Nefarious Plans?" That's sounds like something that Cinder girl would say." Ruby asked as her sister stop laughing.

"You know. I could totally picture her saying that." Yang replied, planning revenge.

Quickly taking the Goblin suits and the Gliders along with the Weapons, Ruby and Yang quickly use their Magic Spell Books to repair the large one way mirror, making sure to erase any evidence, so the boys won't found that they stole their Goblin cosplays and equipment.

Now already arriving back at the Underground Cave with a Teleportation Spell from their Spell Books, Ruby and Yang began to get to work on modifying the boys Goblin cosplays and equipment, ready to seek revenge on them for scaring them, but they won't hurt them as they just love them so much, they will play with them and have some good Fun Time without Spring finding out.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY version)**

 **Ruby Rose: Hey guys! Ruby here, and I want to say that we were too late! Grimm and N.M.E.'s monsters have already started to invade the City of Vale! We're gonna need all the help that we can get in order to save all the civilians in Vale.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United**

 **Breach**

 **Pyrrha: I'm sure they're fine.**

 **Jaune: You think?**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Okay, folks, another Canon Chapter is done! Volume 2 is almost finished! How did you like the fact that Team 10 and Team Plumbers have started to fight off N.M.E.'s Monsters and the Grimm While Team RWBY, Zwei, and Oobleck handle the train? Did it satisfy you? Leave your review in the comments below. Anyway, tune in next time for Issue 20 AKA the Finale of Volume 2 where the Breach has begun and the Creatures of Grimm and Nightmare's Monsters have invaded the City of Vale. See you next chapter!**


	50. V2 I20: Breach

Volume 2 Issue 20: Breach

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Team JNPR's Dorm Room**

The opening starts with Jaune Arc sleeping during the night inside Team JNPR's dorm room with his New Girlfriend Pyrrha Nikos who was mumbling in her sleep about "kids behaving".

Sleeping peacefully, Jaune was dreaming about waffles while simultaneously going against everything Nora stands for about Pancakes until His Scroll went off with "It's a Big Ursa!" playing.

Now awake, Jaune saw that Ruby was calling him, much to his confusion.

"Hello? Ruby?" Jaune asked as he hears noise for six seconds from Ruby's Scroll before the call ends.

Confused and a little worried, Jaune began to get out of his famous Girlfriend's arms thinking.

 _'Looks like she crawled into bed with me again, if my sisters or Oum forbid my mom finds out, they'll never let me hear the end of it!'_ Jaune thought, going to get dressed.

* * *

 **1 Hour later.**

Now fully awake Team JNPR along with Team BlazBlue, Persona, In-Birth, CFVY, Six, Bobo, Port, and Glynda ran towards the Bullheads as Raven informed Ozpin that a train carrying White Fang foot soldiers, N.M.E.'s monsters, and packs of Creatures of Grimm following a train on a collision course for the underground walls of Vale.

"What's going on?" Mercury asked, seeing the commotion.

"A Grimm attack is about to happen. We need to evacuate the city as quick as possible." Ragna explained, with Blood-Scythe attached to the magnetic clip on his two large crisscrossed Belts.

"We were also told that N.M.E.'s Monsters are going to be there as well. We need to hurry." Yu added, holding his Katana in its sheath in his right hand.

Confused, Cinder tried to think about why Roman would start the plan ahead of schedule when alarms ring out as they see the City of Vale up in smoke.

"We're too late. Take us to the City!" Waldstein ordered.

"If you're coming, then you need to get on now." Port replied.

"We're going." Cinder said, getting on.

As the Airships left, no one noticed that Kirby was looking towards the City of Vale with a worried expression, wanting to help out and save the innocent civilians from Nightmare's Monsters and the Grimm.

"We need to help them!" Kirby said, wanting to stop N.M.E.'s monsters along with killing the Creatures of Grimm.

"No, you need to stay here, young man." Julie replied, keeping her "future adopted son" safe.

"But Mommy is there! She'll need help!" Kirby complained.

"She's right, Clark. This time we stay here." Kara replied, putting her stubby foot down.

"Ashley, take me to the city. I need to help." Kirby ordered, getting a no from Ash.

"But why?" Kirby asked.

"CAW!" Ash replied.

"She says that you need to stay here where it's safe." Ship translated.

"I hate to agree with the fleabag, but he's right. The human slaves can take care of themselves." Alice added, knowing that her Self-Appointed Kitten/Master/Best Friend can't help due to his safety.

"Fawkes?" Kirby asked hopefully, getting a Sad Song in return.

"Ashy forbade him from helping you get there because it's too dangerous." Alice explained.

Pouting, Kirby began to look for anything that could help him get there, but when he remembered the Race Cars he got from his Aunt Helen, an idea instantly popped into his mind.

 **BGM - Kirby Right Back at Ya! Unreleased Soundtrack: Kirby's Suction Powers (V1)**

Grabbing one, Kirby quickly inhaled it, allowing him to transform with his new Copy Ability.

 **BGM ends.**

 **BGM - Kirby Right Back at Ya! Unreleased Soundtrack: Ability Transformation**

 _Jumping into the Air, Kirby pulls a a black and white checkered flag and waved it around until a tire hits him and he spins around, then the tire appears on his head where it turns into the red cap, which Kirby fixes so it's on backwards._

 _This is Wheel Kirby._

 **BGM ends.**

Jumping into the Air, Wheel Kirby transformed into a Pink Wheel with with a Warp Star Hubcap and smashed the Window, allowing him to "Drive" to the City of Vale.

"In all honesty, we probably should've seen that coming." Alice said, sweat dropping that her master just went full throttle like a Race Car and just rolled out like Optimus Prime from Transformers.

"Yang is going to kill me..." Julie mumbled, knowing her "Rival's" temper and how protective she can be.

"Well... WHY ARE WE STILL HERE?! CLARK IS GOING THAT WAY!" Kara screamed, grabbing one of her 2 Legendary Air Ride Machines: The Dragoon, and started to follow her younger cousin in his Wheel Copy Ability.

"Fawkes. You stay here. Watch after the twins!" Julie ordered as Ship transformed into his Battle Suit, allowing Julie to chase after the Two.

"They do you know you can transport them they're right?" Alice asked her Shadow Raven friend.

"CAW!" Ash screeched in reply.

"I understand they probably forgot, but there's no reason to use that language." Alice replied, grinning at the daughter of Death's Personal Pet.

"CAW!" Ash screamed, sounding offended.

"I know do you didn't say anything inappropriate. I just like messing with you." Alice replied as the shadows consume them, taking them to the center of the fight.

* * *

 **City of Vale**

 **With Team RWBY.**

 **BGM- Coffee- Casey Williams**

Team RWBY is surrounded in the middle of the pavilion by Beowolves, Ursai, and a massive King Taijitu.

The King Taijitu unleashes a mighty roar, signaling the Grimm to attack.

Ruby plants Crescent Rose on the ground before kicking away the Grimm, adding some Boot spikes laced with Lethal Poisons in between kicks and threw a limitless supply of different types of Knives just like her mother out of nowhere from her Magic Satchel Skirt Pockets.

Yang propels herself upwards using a Creep, performing aerial bombardments with Ember Celica on the Grimm before three Giant Nevermores send her crashing to the ground making a crater.

Blake slashes a Beowolf with Gambol Shroud before firing on the other approaching Grimm.

Weiss slashes three Beowolves, before summoning a glyph to conjure up an ice blade.

Yang, back on the ground, sends several cars flying towards the Grimm and as Ruby finishes slashing at a Grimm with Crescent Rose, she notices the King Taijitu ready for the attack, until she hears a shot and sees Nora flying on Magnhild towards the King Taijitu.

"Nora Smash!" Nora screamed, slamming it on the head and killing the beast, allowing her to drop in between her team.

"Let's move!" Pyrrha shouted, leading the team, much to her boyfriend's displeasure.

Nora started her fight by Smacking a Creep in the face, swinging her hammer like a baseball bat, killing it.

Ren jumped off the head of his creep while shooting it in the head along with a second that was approaching it, then dashing at a Beowolf, slicing it and pushing it back.

"Okay, who's first?" Jaune asked as an Ursa Grimm appeared behind him.

With Pyrrha a few feet away, she was stabbing a Creep Grimm with her spear, knocking the first one back, then stabbing a Ursa in the chest, so she could throw it behind her, then stabbing the first Creep in the mouth before she saw Jaune with an Ursa Grimm.

"Oh-oh-okay, you're first, huh? Okay, no, that's fine. Totally fine, done this before, done this before..." Jaune said, backing up and ready to attack with his Noble Weapon of Sword and Shield.

With a mighty scream, Jaune slashes the Ursa Grimm several times with Crocea Mors before it falls, causing Pyrrha to smile, as she notices his improvement.

A few feet behind now dead Grimm bear, Neptune and Sun have arrived, flashing their badges.

"Nobody move! Junior Detectives!" Sun shouted, trying to help lighten the mood a Bit with his sense of Humor like Spider-Man.

"We have badges so you know it's official!" Neptune added, giving Sun a fist bump.

A fleet coming from the Atlesian Military along with Kara on her Dragoon and Julie with Ship close behind, consisting of drop-ships deploying Atlesian Knight-200 units and the flagship of Ironwood.

Sun and Neptune react in awe of the fleet as Sun drops his badge to the floor.

As Team RWBY looks up in the sky, an Ursa takes the opportunity to attack Ruby from behind. However, it is gunned down by a drop-ship's machine gun.

As the robotic Knights deploy, they start gunning down the Grimm. Two of the Knights are stampeded on by a Boarbatusk, but a separate group of three Knights fire on an Ursa, and another Ursa has fallen from a Knight's punch.

Cinder nods her head, signaling Mercury and Emerald to attack the Grimm as she walks off. As an Ursa receives the business end of Mercury's Boots, at least half a dozen assorted Grimm stand in front of Emerald.

It turns out that Emerald's Weapons are actually a pair of bladed, revolver shaped pistols firing Dust particle lasers at the Grimm. The Grimm pack learn this the hard way, when all but a single Ursa fall while charging at Emerald.

Emerald quickly transforms her pistols into kopis blades, flipping and slashing at the rampaging Ursa to kill it. Out of the opening comes Zwei, followed by Dr. Oobleck in a damaged Atlesian Paladin-290.

An more airships arrive, dropping off Team CFVY, Professor Peter Port, Agent Six, and Bobo, along with Kirby who just showed up as Yatsuhashi is surrounded by a pack of Grimm, he swings his mighty greatsword on the ground, unleashing a shockwave killing all except for a lone Ursa Grimm who Wheel Kirby tackles in his wheel form, getting a thankful nod in return.

With Velvet and Fox respectively kicking and punching the Grimm, as Fox unleashes a combo of slashes and punches that make a spiked Ursa explode, impaling the nearby Grimm with its spikes.

"Nice hustle, Fox. Good job." Coco praised, giving him a pat on the Butt as she approached a very large Beowolf.

"You just destroyed my favorite clothing store. Prepared to die." Coco stated as she spits, ready to teach the creatures of Grimm not to mess with her favorite clothing store.

Coco swatted away its right hand before she casually kicks the Beowolf in the crotch. She, as it falls to the ground and looks at her, leans down and slams her bag onto its head.

She effortlessly swats away more Beowolves, and the rest of Team CFVY resume fighting.

Velvet wanting to help forward, about to open her box until Coco stopped her.

"Hey, come on, you just spent all the semester building that up. Don't waste it here." Coco said, telling Velvet it isn't the right time to use her Camera and Box just yet.

Coco then transforms her handbag into a giant minigun, and starts firing, slaughtering the advancing horde of Grimm, including a Death Stalker and three Nevermores.

Port and Oobleck regroup at the opening, nodding their heads as they fire their weapons at the approaching Grimm along with Six and Bobo joining them with their respective weapons out, while Glynda Goodwitch mops up the remnants and immediately closes the opening with the power of her Telekinesis Semblances.

"That was too easy, but where are all the monsters of N.M.E.?" Ruby asked, looking for one of Nightmare's monsters that are no doubt only for killing her daughter and nephew.

Right as soon as she finished that sentence, the spot where Goodwitch just fixed immediately broke again as an army of Nightmare's foot soldiers along with a Monster.

The monster was a very large Dragon with light blue-green scales, teal spikes running across its back, and a pale cream colored underbelly.

This is Ice Dragon, one of N.M.E.'s Monsters that can, in its namesake, can release an Ice Breath from its mouth, which is apparently cold enough to freeze anything.

"SCATTER!" Kara screamed, knowing what's going to happen.

Doing as they were told, everyone moved out of the way as the Ice Dragon breathed a huge amount of cold with his Ice Breath, flash freezing anything that was unfortunate enough to get close.

"Thank goodness. He's not fully mature. Meaning all he can do is change the weather to Fall." Kara said in relief, much to everyone's confusion.

"Fall? Don't you mean Winter?" Emerald asked.

"No. I mean Fall. On my planet, this will be considered Spring. If it was winter, none of us would be alive at the moment." Kara explained.

"As amazing as this is, how do we stop it?" Glynda asked.

"Try burning it. I mean it does use Ice." Mercury answered, knowing that Fire can melt Ice.

"Yukiko, get in close if you can. Anyone who's got Fire Dust, use it." Yu stated as he and his teammates summoned their Personas despite being outside the Midnight Channel while the people of Remnant got their Fire Dust out.

"We got bigger fish to fry. More of Nightmare's monsters are coming out." Julie pointed out.

True to her words a large, knight-like robot came out of the hole. His body is cylindrical, and is divided into two sections. The enemy sports a small helmet which has a golden spike atop it. The helmet also has a rectangular visor which is completely dark. It's body has a cross design on it. The enemy's hands are simple floating orbs, and its feet resemble Kirby's. He wields a large spiked mace.

This is Masher. The third strongest Monster of N.M.E.

"EVERYONE RUN! THAT'S MASHER!" Kara screamed, jumping out of the way of the spiked mace.

"EVERYONE! FOCUS ON THE MONSTERS! LEAVE THE FOOT SOLDERS FOR THE ARMY!" Makoto screamed.

Agreeing with the Squirrel Demi-Human, everyone double their efforts towards attacking the monsters, never noticing that the transfer student made a hasty retreat.

Using her dog-like Galvanic Mechamorph's Rockets in Battle Suit Form, Julie aimed for the Ice Dragon's mouth only for them to get frozen solid, rendering them useless.

Using his Soul Eater Drive to drain Souls via his Azure Grimoire, Ragna tried to drain Masher dry only to discover that he nor the Ice Dragon has no soul much like the Creatures of Grimm, giving the two plenty of time to send him flying back and freezing him near frozen solid as he quickly broke free with Blood-Scythe in a reverse grip gripped tightly in his right hand.

Noel started shooting Bolverk in Masher's face not even scratching it, and not even the combined punches of Makoto and Yang seem to be affecting it, let alone slowing it down.

Using his Wheel form, Wheel Kirby tried to run over Masher, hoping to stop him along with Kara flying on her Dragoon, hoping that their combined strength could stop him.

Using their combined power, they managed to push back the strong monster, causing the ground beneath him to cave-in as he was pushed back into a Butcher shop.

"That's one down." Jin said with the others agreeing with him until Waldstein proved him and the others wrong, knowing that the Elder In-Birth's experience and wisdom in combat told him that Masher is not dead yet.

"No, young man. He's merely stunned." Waldstein corrected, raising his Destroyers in anticipation.

True to his word, Masher got up with Speeds that Ruby would find impressive as he charged Kirby once with a knife in one hand to end him for his master.

Charging at the Star Warrior with intent to kill, Kirby closed his eyes in fear, knowing that he won't be able to stop the attack in time as he was too fast.

Feeling someone tackling him, Kirby opened his eyes to see a familiar "Black Star Warrior" with Sharp teeth, surprising him.

"Who are you?" Kirby asked, looking around to see that he was in the courtyard of Beacon Academy.

"I am the only one who's allowed to kill you. You'll see me again." Shadow replied, speeding off much to Kirby's confusion and unknowingly the Nintendon/Grimm hybrid's body was killing him from the inside at a rapid rate along with his sister Shade, due to Kirby and Kara's Genetic Purity in their Blood that all Nintendons are born with to kill any Abomination/Hybrid Clone the natural way.

* * *

 **Back at the City of Vale**

Back in the City of Vale, everyone was trying to fight the two monsters of N.M.E. off, having little success as nothing was working.

Seeing that the fight was lost, everyone began to retreat, hoping to come up with a new form of attack just when Ben already transformed into Heatblast to combat the Ice Dragon.

Using his Fire against his Ice and Snow, the battle was beginning to turn in favor of the young Huntsmen and Huntresses-in-Training, allowing everyone to team up against Masher while Ben fought the overgrown Gecko.

Even with the help of Ben, things were getting worse for the others as Masher started to fly around and spin, creating a tornado with the help of his spiked mace.

"I have an idea! Professor Goodwitch, try to pull him apart with your Semblance. If you catapult him apart, I'll try to hold still while Kara, Waldstein, Yatsuhashi, and Yang pull apart his arms and legs while you concentrate I'm pulling his head off." Linne proposed.

Liking her idea, Glynda did as she was asked, holding the robot monster still, long enough for the people to pull off his limbs off, allowing her to remove his head from his body, destroying it, and allowing them to see that Ben as Heatblast jumped inside its mouth, allowing him to burn it from the inside.

"That's all of them." Heatblast said as he turned back to normal, feeling very tired.

 **BGM END.**

Later on, everyone meets in the pavilion as Roman is escorted by Mercury and Emerald towards an Atlesian airship.

"Oh, I can't believe that you caught me again. I guess his back to my old self." Roman said casually.

"That reminds me. Thanks for the Hat and Cane last time." Ben replied, grinning at the criminal.

"Fuck you, Tennyson!" Roman shouted as the Atlesian Guard pushed him into the Atlesian Airship.

"NO WAY! That's my job!" Yang said, glad that her step-grandma isn't here to throw a hammer.

Now everyone was having a good time as Emerald and Mercury then approached Ruby and they smile at each other.

Team JNPR is seen exchanging smiles, Sun and Neptune bump fists, Team CFVY likewise smile at each other, and Port and Oobleck do the same while Glynda watches from behind.

The camera then points towards the orange and pink-colored sky.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy Landing Docks**

Afterwards, Team RWBY, Zwei, Kirby, and Kara were sitting on the edge of Beacon's landing platform, overlooking the City of Vale from across the lake.

"Well, we did it." Yang said.

"We did it." Blake added, glad to be home.

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm gonna be seriously disappointed." Weiss said, hoping that she can add that to her perfect grades.

"Aunt Weiss, A two-headed snake destroyed a bakery, a Scorpion destroyed an ice cream store, and Beowulf destroyed a clothing store. I doubt you'll get much if any." Kara said to her godmother/aunt.

"Plus, I mean, we didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt, and we still don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery girl was, or why that clone saved Kirby." Ruby said.

"He says that only he can kill me. And we'd see each other again." Kirby explained, confused of what Shadow meant.

"Don't think too much about it, Clark. Either way, Salem will pay for creating Hybrids." Kara said, wanting to make the Grimm Master pay for insulting her and Clark's race.

"We might not have all the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars. And I think that's something we could be proud of." Blake said.

"Yeah! And if anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them." Ruby said, determined that they will protect their friends and family.

"Yay, teamwork, camaraderie, good guys, go team, alright, good job... So, what now?" Yang asked as she laid down with Zwei copying her.

"You could pet me." Alice offered, appearing in Weiss's Lap.

"Where have you been?" Blake asked the White Spirit Tiger Cub.

"Me and Ashy were waiting until we were needed. Turns out, we weren't here at all" Alice explained.

"I think I'm going to bed as soon as Rex gets back." Ruby said, hoping to cuddle with her boyfriend and secretly wanting to have some Fun Time Sex with him all thanks to her secret plan: "Fun Time of Hell."

"Agreed." Blake replied, showing how tired she is.

"I could use a nap." Weiss added in agreement.

"I'm going to sleep forever." Yang said, getting up.

Getting up, the Seven all made moves to head inside while simultaneously wondering how the conversation between Ozpin, Ben, and the Vale Council is going in Ozpin's Office at Beacon Tower.

* * *

 **Beacon Tower**

 **Headmaster's Office**

Inside the headmasters office, the Vale's Council called Ozpin and Ben, hoping to address important issues regarding this most recent invasion along with some other topics.

"Ozpin? OZPIN!" The Head of the Vale Council shouted to the Cursed Beacon Headmaster.

Turning around in his chair, Ozpin began to feel a large headache coming along that shows One of two things: One: Qrow has stolen his credit card and bought a years worth of Beer again. Or Option Two: James has gone against orders.

"Yes, Councilman." Ozpin replied, looking at the video feed.

"You've left us no choice! The Vytal Festival tournament cannot be broadcast, let alone held, if we are unable to ensure the safety of the citizens." the Councilman explained.

Ozpin stares at the three members of the Vale Council as they hide in the shadows, casually drinking from his cup, silently telling him to get to the point.

"Ahem... Therefore, we have reached out to the Atlas Council and together have decided that the best action is to appoint General Ironwood as head of security for the event." The Councilman explained.

"What does this have to do with me? Why am I even here?" Ben asked.

"You're here because this Council along with rest of the world of Remnant's Councils of the other 3 Kingdoms are concerned about your guardianship of the first alien. This is the third monster attack. If you cannot find a way to destroy this "Nightmare" soon we'll be forced to have your guardianship of him revoked, and have him trained properly to combat any threat." The only Councilwoman explained, making the two headmasters very worried as they know Ben is about to unleash hell on all of the 4 Councils of the 4 Kingdoms by starting a War with ALL of them.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that. So long as Kirby's still under my guardianship, you will not touch him. You saw what I'm capable of only 15% of my power. I could wipeout Nightmare if I knew his weakness. But since I don't, I can't. But if you take Kirby or my kids away from me, you will have a second Great War on your hands. One none of you could possibly hope to win. I'd wipeout all of you then rule this planet myself. I have the power that none of you could possibly hope to achieve. So send your Armies and your warriors. But you'll just be throwing away lives because you can't stop me. Be glad that I use my power to help people and not myself." Ben explained, dead serious with his threat with no bluff.

"Are you threatening us?! Because if you are-" the Councilman began in the group until he was cut off by James.

"Thank you, Councilman. Our Kingdom is happy to lend as many troops as it takes to ensure that the event runs smoothly and safely as possible." James said, saving the Councilmans life from an angry Ben 10 with his Mana and Aura glowing simultaneously.

"Will that be all?" Ozpin asked the Vale Council.

"For now. But after this festival comes to a close, we're going to have a serious discussion about your position at Beacon Academy. General Ironwood's reports over the last few weeks have left us somewhat... concerned. I am sure you understand." The Final member of the Vale Council replied.

The faceless councilmen's video feed disappears, leaving Ironwood's video feed alone with Ozpin and Ben as they silently stare at each other for a few moments before James speaks.

"This is the right move, Ozpin. I promise, I will keep our people safe, you have to trust me." James added, ending the feed.

Now that they are alone, Ozpin then turns his chair around to look at the large Atlesian Airship outside his window.

"I am so tempted to find a counselor and teach them a lesson." Ben said as he left as Ghostfreak.

* * *

 **Ironwood's Atlesian Airship**

The camera cuts to Ironwood, looking towards Beacon Academy and Ozpin's office at Beacon Tower through a window.

"You brought this on yourself." James said to himself as he sounded rather unsure.

Ironwood then walks toward a heavily guarded Roman Torchwick in his holding cell, albeit without his signature backup hat.

"Leave us." James ordered, making the Guards open the door and leave the general and thief alone.

"I've been informed that so far you've refused to co-operate with the authorities." James stated simply.

"I know this might be hard to believe, General, but uh... I'm not the biggest fan of local law enforcement." Roman replied.

"How about the world's strongest military power?" James asked.

"Not impressed. Now, Tennyson, now he's impressive. You or the army, not so much." Roman replied, giving credit to Ben about he has the Balls to threaten him with Way Big back at the docks along with the X on the shattered moon.

"I'm going to give you one chance. Who's really behind all this?" James asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Roman asked, causing and allowing Ironwood to lean his ear towards him to hear his answer.

"You're looking at him." Roman replied.

"Hm.. Very well then." Ironwood mumbled as he starts walking away.

"What's the matter, General? I thought you wanted to talk." Roman asked.

"The council's given me custody over you for as long as I see fit this time. So you can make yourself comfortable. I can be sure that you'll have plenty of time to talk." James explained.

"Oh, wonderful. Hehehe..." Roman laughed.

The camera pans towards Roman's face as he laughs as his holding cell door closes.

* * *

 **Downtown City of Vale**

On a Random rooftop in the Downtown City of Vale, the three "transfer students" were talking to each another, waiting for someone.

"All in all, I call today a success." Cinder said to her disciples.

"Those stupid kids really made a mess of things." Emerald replied.

"Yeah. A lot of Faunus didn't make it out the tunnels. You still think the White Fang's gonna listen to us?" Mercury asked.

"No. But they'll listen to me. Just make sure you keep those alien clones of yours in check. The male has eaten three of my Men." The familiar voice of Adam Taurus replied.

"Shadow was hungry and they pissed them off. I did warn you about making him mad." Cinder replied casually as the screen Goes Dark.

* * *

 **In space behind the shattered moon of Remnant.**

In space behind that destroyed shattered moon of Remnant, the flagship of Vilgax the Conqueror of 10 Worlds, the Chimerian Hammer, has now located the correct universe that his archenemy has been hiding.

"Albedo. Is he here...?" Vilgax asked the traitorous and disgraced Galvan who was currently in his devolved form as he looked similar to Azmuth but with red eyes, a red Galvan tunic with black stripes, paler skin without tendrils or wrinkles and fully open eyes and he wore his recreated Ultimatrix-Stablizer symbol behind his back.

"Yes. He's on the planet. Let's head down there and-" Albedo began until the leader of this group pick him up and started squeezing his fragile body since he's currently not in his Ultimate Form as he also wanted to a part of his shared revenge on Ben and prove that his new Ultimatrix is far more superior to the Original Ultimatrix by Azmuth.

"We'll go down on my command and not before. We'll learn everything about this planet and then go after Ben Tennyson. I want the world to watch as I kill him!" the Conqueror of 10 Worlds explained, causing the traitorous Galvan to nod his head as he was released by Vilgax's Iron Grip.

With that one sentence, the clock has officially started now.

On the first day of the 40th Annual Vytal Festival held here in the Kingdom of Vale in the Amity Colosseum, Vilgax the Conqueror of 10 Worlds will fight Ben 10 in a battle that will be told for centuries to come.

* * *

 **Omake: Down to Goblin Town Part 3**

 **Heroes United: Dust & Shipping ****Company HQ**

 **Ben and Rex's Office**

Walking into their office, Ben and Rex were working on important paperwork that they have put off for too long.

As much as they want to leave, Amber locked the door and forced the boys to work or she would tell Glynda to force them to work.

Grumbling about "the Cruel Fall Maiden", Ben got up to go towards the Secret Fridge that they have to keep Amber from forcing them to eat healthy all the time where Ben noticed something wrong.

Normally they keep the Fridge in the Heading room behind the mirror, but unfortunately, not only is there a note saying that she found the fridge, but all of the goblin equipment is missing as Ben quickly looked through the Mirror with his powers.

"Rex. The goblin equipment is gone. You don't take the girls found out do you?" Ben asked his partner.

"If so, then we're in trouble." Rex replied, knowing that their girlfriends were seeking revenge on them.

Pulling up an App in their Scrolls, they found the equipment in the underground cave on Patch, confirming their fears.

Nodding their heads in agreement, Ben changed into Ghostfreak while Rex unlocked the Door while Amber was distracted by RJ at the front Desk, allowing him to get away.

 **In the Cave.**

In the Cave, Ben and Rex were looking everywhere for the Equipment, finding exactly what they were afraid to find.

Standing in the Cave was both of their Girlfriends on top of the Gliders, grinning Ear to ear as they were ready for them.

"Thanks for the Gliders, boys." Yang said as she was on the Goblin Glider.

"Unfortunately, we couldn't get the costume's prepared in time." Ruby added as she was on the Sky Stick Glider even though she prefers the the Glider that was on as it has more weapons, but she still likes the Sky Stick as it was like a Hoverboard.

"Now, start running!" Yang ordered with Ruby agreeing with her.

"I don't think so... ACTIVATE THE AMAZING SPIDER MAN #13!" Ben shouted, deactivating the gliders, much to the 2 Half-Sister's dismay.

"Did you really think we'd build those without some sort of safety measure?" Rex asked.

"No, but why did you build them in the first place? And, why did you scare us like that?" Ruby asked, with Yang agreeing with her as they both want answers from their boyfriends.

"Because neither of you give us space. You two are always demanding to know where we are, but you don't do the same when we ask you where you're going. Sometimes we just want to be left alone and have some personal time. We're not going to cheat on you no matter what." Rex explained as he and Ben were getting tired of this as they were assuring them that they will never ever cheat on them no matter what.

"We understand you don't like it when we talk to other girls. But we're going to have to talk to them. Yes, neither of us like fangirls or fanboys for that matter. It's time that you to stop overreacting for real this time. If you don't, we'll tell Spring." Ben added, knowing that Spring is going to be their counselor for their "delusional girlfriends" since they're just like Raven and Summer.

"Fine. But you've got to admit, it's kinda fun." Yang replied, with Ruby agreeing with a smile.

"No. It may be fun for you, but not us. First few times maybe, but now it's gotten boring." Rex explained.

"Now. Let's go upstairs and have some family time with the kids. And remember, we're serious." Ben added, ending the discussion.

Knowing that they have a point the two Half sisters decided to stop freaking out every time they talk to another girl… but that wouldn't stop them from dressing up every once in a while.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY version)**

 **Ruby Rose: Hey guys! Just wanna say that Vale is saved from the Breach especially** **Nightmare's Monsters since we've managed to kill them. Well, can't believe that the Vytal Festival Tournament is almost here! Team RWBY along with Team JNPR, Team CFVY, and Team 10 are going to be representing Beacon Academy and I hope we can enjoy this time to prepare ourselves for it by training hard!**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **RWBY: Heroes United: Grimm Eclipse**

 **Professor Peter Port: Nice work, students! As you know, we've been having some trouble with the Security Network in this area. We need boots on the ground to investigate. That means you, team! Onward!**

* * *

 **Toy2711: There we go, folks! Volume 2 is finished! How did you all like it that I add N.M.E.'s Monsters to the Breach along with Team BlazBlue, Persona, In-Birth, Six, Bobo, and Kirby and the others who fought on and off-screen to help out? Did it satisfy you? Did I end Volume 2 with a Bang or should I say a YANG? Hehehe... No? ...Okay. Anyway, tune in next time for another Video Game Chapter, Volume 2.5 Issue, which is Grimm Eclipse where Team RWBY and with Team JNPR and Team 10 joining them to discover a security breach in the security systems in the Emerald Forest, thus the investigation of Merlot Industries and its founder: Dr. Merlot. And this is also the start of Volume 2.5 Filler Chapters where this will be before Canon of Volume 3. See you next chapter!**


	51. Volume 2-5 Opening and Ending

Volume 2.5 Opening and Ending

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY version)**

The opening begins with Ben, Rex, Ruby, Yang, Kirby, Kara, Kitty, and Rogue staring in front of a huge entire army, lead by Vilgax, Albedo, Khyber, Dr. Psychobos, and Malware with Vilgax's army of Robotic Drones and Soldiers upgraded by Albedo, Psychobos, and Malware.

The Family thought they were outnumbered until all of their friends they made along with their family arrived to help them out, ready to help them out and end this war.

The next scene shows Nightmare and his army of monsters, looking at a defenseless crying Kirby until all of his Family arrived to help out, taking care of his Army of Monsters while Kirby had his confidence restored, ready to end his archenemy once and for all with the Star Rod in his right stubby arm as he flew towards him with a serious battlecry.

As he flew towards him, a flashback occurs showing Meta Knight, Martha, Mavis, and Sparta, smiling down upon Kirby, lending their love towards him, fueling his power to end the one who killed the entire Nintendon/Star Warrior Race.

The next scene shows Black Knight and her Providence Agents firing their guns towards Kirby and his Team, forcing them to dodge with evasive maneuvers while Black Knight herself tried to rush towards Kirby only to get blasted in the face by a smirking Bobo Haha holding one of his Laser Pistols, preventing the archenemy of White Knight from harming the Last Son of Pop Star.

The scene then changed to Kirby in the BlazBlue Universe, showing our Male Pink Puffball wearing Hazama's Hat, a cute Black Bowties, and holding Hazama's Nox Nyctores weapon: Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros, using the long chain with the snake head blade to ensnare, bite, and break his opponents with its strong chains while wielding Hazama's Butterfly Knives as a conduit for his Nox Nyctores weapon as his new weapon.

The person that Kirby was fighting is Hazama Honoka himself who was angry that his Fedora was stolen by the pink puffball in front of him until Kirby immobilized him with a large skeletal hand of Death.

Kirby then formed a portal beneath his feet that summons multiple Ouroboros chains from the ground to launch his opponent into the air as he then summons thousands of serpentine spirits which coalesce into a monstrous snake that devours Hazama, killing him instantly.

He then takes out Ouroboros and does some elegant swings like a Kusarigama in Ninjutsu as he then finished and crossed his stubby arms, symbolizing his victory.

The scene then changes to Kirby glaring at Yuki Terumi as he held Star-Light in his stubby arms, ready to end his life for causing Ragna so much pain as he clashed with the sadistic psychopath and quickly hacked off both of his arms and legs, causing him to scream in Pain as Kirby used his Angel's Blessing on him to burn him with the power of his Pure Heart, Mind, and Soul.

The scene then shows Kirby in the Persona 4 Arena Universe as he was inside the Midnight Channel and a glowing Blue Tarot Card floated in the middle of his left stubby arm, showing that the Arcana Kirby unlocked and now possessed is Arcana Number 0 AKA the Fool Arcana which Yu Narukami's Persona Izanagi belongs to.

He then crushes it, summoning his own Persona out, ready to fight some Shadows inside the Midnight Channel himself with the 2 Support Members of the Investigation Team: Teddie and Rise Kujikawa watched in shock as the male pink puffball unleashed the power of his Persona on the Shadows as he used his Wild Card Ability like Yu to switch between battle.

And between the 2 Support Members of the Investigation Team was a little 6 year old girl with brown hair tied into short pigtails and brown eyes. Normally, she is seen wearing a white turtleneck under a sleeveless dress in pink and two shades of red, white socks and pink shoes.

She had stars in her eyes as she loves Kirby, wanting to cuddle him and show it to her "Big Bro" of how Kirby saved her, Teddie, and Rise from the Shadows of the Midnight Channel.

Kirby quickly used his Social Links or "Bonds" with the Investigation Team to evolve his Persona into its Ultimate Form of Arcana Number 21: The World Arcana, ready to save unleash the Full Power of his Persona, ending all of the Shadows lives.

The scene then changes to Kirby in the Under Night In-Birth universe standing in the middle of the town Kanzakai in Japan, during the Hollow Night, a mysterious realm that manifests every time on the night of the full moon at a certain area such as Kanzakai once a month as it's also home to the Voids.

He was standing in the Metropolitan Centre: Intersection in Kanzakai, Japan as he was glaring at a Void.

The Void was a tall, dark skinned humanoid-like creature with long arms and flashing blue markings all over his body. He has long white hair that undulates similar to flames, vanishing at the tip.

Unlike most Voids, this Void has the ability to speak Human Languages.

As the Void charged right at him, Kirby let out a serious battlecry at the Void with Star-Light while wearing his Grim Reaper Cloak as he powered up with his Blessings of Death and Eva as he slashed the Void apart as Lady Death arrived to collect him and torture him for all of eternity and gave two specific devoured souls to Kirby for him to resurrect.

Finally, the Opening ends with Kirby smiling at the Multiverse, ready to defend the Innocents as Death's Champion and hurt those who tried to harm his Family.

* * *

Volume 2.5 Ending

 **BGM - You're the Best Around by Joe Esposito**

The ending starts with Kirby spinning in the air as he began to use another Copy Ability that he gained after using his Inhale Ability.

As soon as he stopped spinning, a band of light forms into a Red headband. It comically comes off his head, but Kirby catches it and puts it on. He then makes energy pulses with his hands and does a little spin.

This is Fighter Kirby.

As Fighter Kirby landed on the ground, he began to start his training on the island of the Patch, specifically in the forests of Patch.

As soon as the Creatures of Grimm consisting of Beowolves and Ursas started moving towards the pink puffball, he began to use some serious Martial Arts techniques from the Book he received from Jin Kisaragi on his 201th Birthday consisting some Judo Throws, Pressure Points, Karate, Kenpo, Judo, Kung Fu, Boxing, Brawling, Krav Maga, Taekwondo, Capoeira, Ninjutsu, Savate, Aikido, Muay Thai, Jujutsu, etc.

And with that, Fighter Kirby managed to do that on a blink of an eye and faster than the Human Eye can track, making it look like he's invisible due to his Super Speed from Martha, completely decimating the Creatures of Grimm into Dust.

He then began to do some rather unpredictable and unorthodox moves of gracefulness, agility, speed, dodging and avoiding most of the Beowolves and Ursas along with their Alphas, as he started to put his stubby arms into a surging punch in which his willpower is utilized to focus energy into and through the palms of his stubby arms.

As the palms are thrust outwards towards the target, a surging cyan blue energy wave is expelled that results in a punching force traveling through the air in the opponent's direction as he calls this a Hadouken or "Surge Fist" or "Wave Motion Fist".

Fighter Kirby then unleashed his "fireball" or Hadouken at the Grimm, completely incinerating more of them along with the Trees.

He then put his hands together again, but only this time he released a more powerful yet Hadouken which is imbued with the power of fire, a Shakunetsu Hadouken, literally burning the Grimm with his Yoga Fire.

As a Alpha Beowolf rushed towards him, Fighter Kirby performed a jumping uppercut in which the he spins upwards with some horizontal movement as well, knocking the opponent to the ground and inflicting damage imbued with his own energy and blessings of Death as he calls this a Shoryuken or "Rising Dragon Fist".

After the rest of the Grimm were defeated, Fighter Kirby performed a victory pose by channeling his energy and formed it into a Small Ball as he then crushed it together, creating an explosion that caused the Creatures of Grimm to die due to their negativity as Fighter Kirby stared off into the beautiful sunset, preparing himself for N.M.E., biding his time to show that he will be ready to defeat him with the power of the Star Rod and with the help of not only his team, but also his Family.

 **BGM ends**


	52. V2-5 I1: Grimm Eclipse

Volume 2.5 Issue 1: RWBY: Heroes United: Grimm Eclipse

 **Activating...**

 **RWBY: Heroes United**

 **Begin Video Game Episode:**

 **Grimm Eclipse**

 **Multiplayer selected**

 **Difficulty: Normal**

 **Characters Selected:** **Ben Tennyson, Rex Salazar, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long**

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

"[sighs] And I thought today would be relaxing." Weiss sighed as Team RWBY and the 2 Boys of Team 10 were walking through the Emerald Forest while the rest of Team 10 stayed to babysit the Kids with Team JNPR who wanted to get to know Kirby's Companions.

"In case you hadn't notice, Weiss, we're trouble magnets, as our family attracts danger like a magnet." Rex replied with everyone agreeing with him while he glance at her.

"I think the biggest trouble magnet here is you and Ben." Blake commented dryly as she turned to the 2 Heroes of Team 10, who took on a mock hurt expression before grinning with a shrug.

"Who cares who the biggest trouble magnet is, let's just find some Grimm so I can crack a few skulls." Yang stated as she cracked her knuckles with her Ember Celica activated.

"Don't forget, Yang, we got a mission to do as well, we gotta... um..." Ruby began as she fished out her Scroll from her pocket.

"Oh! Right! We gotta investigate the Emerald Forest and figure out what's wrong with the security network!" Ruby finished, remembering her team and the 2 Heroes of Team 10's shared assignment.

"I'm positive this is going to turn into something far bigger." Weiss stated with her prediction.

"You say that like we're not already expecting it." Ben, Rex, and Blake said simultaneously at the same time while looking at each other, much to the other's amusement.

"Whoa, look at all these Grimm. Let's get 'em!" Ruby exclaimed as she readied her Crescent Rose while pointing ahead, seeing a group of Creeps running towards them.

The others readied themselves as well, getting ready to fight the Creeps.

Needless to say, it wasn't very difficult.

"Nice work, students! As you know, we've been having some trouble with the security network in this area. We need boots on the ground to investigate. That means you, team! Onward!" Professor Port said on all of their Scrolls.

Once the Grimm were eliminated, the team and the 2 boys of Team 10 got back to walking through the Emerald Forest, and at the same time marveling at some of the ruins they had yet to see.

The Emerald Forest was very large after all.

"I wonder how old most of this stuff is." Yang said as she and the others looked at some of the older ruins as Port came back on their Scrolls.

"Ah yes, the Emerald Forest is filled with ruins of ancient kingdoms. Keep an eye out for artifacts. Dr. Oobleck is always looking to expand Beacon's collection." Port added, as the girls and the 2 Heroes knew that Doctor Oobleck loves History.

Everyone nodded as they continued along, fighting off against more Grimm which were Beowolves until they reached a cavern housing one of the security control centers for the area.

"The security control center for this region is inside that cave. Go have a look and maybe we can discover what the problem is." Port explained on their Scrolls, causing the 2 Heroes and Team RWBY to go inside the cave.

Inside, they saw some kind of strange object in the middle of the control center, with Ben walking up to it as he inspected the Security Control Center as Brainstorm.

"Interesting... this thing shouldn't be here." Brainstorm commented as he then saw a strange emblem on the object.

The Emblem is a M incased in a hexagon with a few lines going away from it.

This is the Merlot Industries Logo.

"Huh, that's weird, I think I saw that once, probably Ozpin who showed it to Rex and I during one of our discussions, but I can't place it." Brainstorm said while scratching his huge head.

Team RWBY were surprised about Ben and Rex discussions with Ozpin since they knew Ben and Rex worked with the cursed headmaster closely from time to time, giving input on situations that might require a different touch than usual.

"Anyway, Ricardo and I will handle the damage with the security center, while you guys will watch our backs." Brainstorm said to his girlfriend's team.

"Why the two of you?" Yang asked, mostly out of curiosity.

"Because I know how to deal with Technology with my Nanites and Ben can do the same thing with Jury Rigg, Upgrade, Brainstorm, and Grey Matter." Rex explained while placing his hand and starting to work on the security node with his Nanites with Brainstorm turning into Grey Matter to help out his partner with his Galvan Form's Superior Intelligence.

As Rex and Ben were working on the node, something strange happened.

The Creatures of Grimm started to teleport into the cave.

"What the heck?!" Yang shouted in surprise as a Beowolf jumped at her, but she ducked under it and punched it... right between the legs in the crotch.

Team RWBY returned fire as they stopped the Grimm from getting at Ben and Rex, but obviously a few did manage to get at them, but they simply dodged their attacks, including one impressive dodge which involved them jumping upwards, while still working on the node, clamping their feet around a Beowolf's head, and twisting, snapping it's neck, before falling back on their feet and continuing like nothing happened.

The number of Grimm was somewhat large, but nothing they couldn't handle, the specific species being Beowolves and Creeps, some even being larger than the usual variety, though they were no Alphas as of yet.

Ben and Rex both took a step back from the node, pulling off the strange object together from it at the same time.

"There we go. We'll send Ozpin a picture of this, maybe he can give us a clue as to what we're up against exactly." Ben said while he and Rex took a picture of the object before storing it away, then they turned to their girlfriend's team.

"C'mon, we still got some work to do." Rex said as they all nodded as they all walked out of the cave and towards the next objective.

* * *

 **In another part of the Emerald Forest**

"Another area, another security network in need of repairs. Keep an eye out for any clues about who did this. We're all counting on you!" Port praised on their Scrolls.

Team RWBY and the 2 Heroes of Team 10 walked along through the Emerald Forest still, picking up any artifacts that seemed to be interesting, fighting off Grimm that included Boarbatusks, and being on the lookout for any clues as to who strapped the strange object to the previous terminal.

Currently they were holding off a few waves of Grimm while a large gear was turning and activating a bridge that would allow them to continue on.

They were mostly fighitng off Creeps, Boarbatusks and Beowolves at the moment while the bridge took it's sweet time to activate.

After a couple of minutes, the bridge was finally activated and the Grimm had stopped coming after them.

"It kinda feels like a video game, waves of enemies that we clear out until something's ready, you know?" Ruby said with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah, kinda weird when you stop and think about it." Rex added as he scratched his cheek before shrugging as he, his partner, and Team RWBY continued onwards.

Pretty soon they reached the next control center, this one being a pair of nodes, both with the same object slapped onto them, and left around the area were a few strange cages with the same symbol that was on the weird objects.

"Strange, was someone trying to capture Grimm?... That definitely can't be good. Anyway, you guys know what to do: Take care of the Grimm while Rex and I fix the security control center." Ben said as Team RWBY nodded at his words as he and Rex once again fixed another security control center in the Emerald Forest.

A few minutes later, Ben and Rex were done working as a message from Port was sent to Ben's Scroll, prompting him to check it out.

"Ah, that's what that was, that symbol right there." Ben explained as he points to the familiar emblem.

"This is the symbol of Merlot Industries, an old company based in Mountain Glenn before any of use were born, apparently they had a lot of money invested in Mountain Glenn, so when the expansion was failure, the company was crippled." Ben explained as he put his Scroll away with a sigh.

"Though this begs the question of why we're finding some of their equipment out here." Ben added.

"This is definetly suspicious." Blake said pensively with the others agreeing with her.

"I just want to say, I called that this would be bigger than what it seemed." Weiss added plainly.

"Maybe Dr. Oobleck could help us figure something out." Ruby suggested.

"Good call, he knows a lot about the recent history, so he may be able to find a lead." Rex said with an approving nod to his girlfriend, making her grin.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Yang said as the team and the 2 Heroes of Team 10 headed back towards Beacon.

They all wondered just what this mystery would bring.

* * *

 **Mountain Glenn**

Team RWBY along with Ben and Rex were currently walking towards their next destination, with Ben looking up a map on his Scroll.

"Alright, if the Doc's old maps are accurate, the Merlot Industries HQ should be somewhere near the center of town in Mountain Glenn." Ben said before looking back up at their objective and sighing.

Mountain Glenn. Again.

"AwwWwWwwWw... I thought we were done with Mountain Glenn." Ruby complained as her teammates and the boys agreed with her.

The team and the 2 Heroes continued on through the ruined city, fighting off a few stray Grimm that wandered close to them and attacked them.

After a bit of walking, they came upon a slight issue.

"Looks like the bridge is blocked." Ben said while looking down at the map on his Scroll.

"We should be able to take a detour through the city's old waterway system though." Rex added, looking at the map on his Scroll too.

"Well, water we waiting for?! Get it...? Guys...?" Yang with a grin as she marched on, making the others except for Ben and Rex groan at her pun before following after her.

As they explored through the waterway, they were surprised when Grimm were teleported to their area again.

At first it started out with a very large number of Beowolves, and then a few larger and more armored Creeps, and finally, a few Ursas.

Nothing they couldn't handle honestly, yet it was a bit annoying considering how big the pack was, and they were still confused as to how the Grimm were able to teleport to their location.

After that little hold-up, they continued on their path, fighting off more Grimm that got in their way, until the facility finally came in sight.

Before they could get in though, they had to fight off against even more Grimm.

Which ended off with a larger than usual Ursa Major, that... oh dear.

Overall, this was definetly unique.

"Attack from afar!" Ruby said to her teammates and the boys.

She knew that the Ursa Major had more physical strength than a normal one, so long range attacks were the best thing for the moment.

Everyone opened fire on it with their own means of attack with Rex using the Slam Cannon, Ben going Heatblast and throwing multiple fire balls at it while Team RWBY used their gun functions mostly for Ruby, Blake, and Yang as Weiss used some Ice Dust Projectiles in conjunction with her Glyphs Semblance.

They were peltering it with so many hits, it only had time to guard itself, which it did for about a minute before it fell.

Everyone was shocked that the creature had been so resilient.

And then they were pissed when it caused an earthquake upon falling down, which made the Merlot Industries HQ collapse down, and break the earth beneath their feet, sending them down to the underground city.

They really hated this day right now.

* * *

 **Underground of Mountain Glenn**

The Team and the Boys now found themselves walking through the underground city, trying to find a way out.

The place had gotten a bit more dangerous since their last time here about a week ago.

Not really because of the Grimm mind you, but mostly because...

"Eeep!" Weiss said as she was yanked back by Ben, a large rock falling where she was but a moment ago... and somehow finding a way to damage the front of her skirt a bit, exposing her Cyan Blue Panties.

Weiss scowled as she looked down at it.

"I swear, if this happens to me again, I'm getting a completely new wardrobe." Weiss muttered as everyone heard her

"You just challenged the universe, so be ready to buy a lot of clothes." Ben replied dryly as he used his Spell Book to repair her Combat Skirt, earning a grateful hug from her much to Yang's dismay.

Seriously, saying stuff like that was just asking for it.

As they walked on, they came upon an interesting sight, one that thankfully hadn't noticed them.

It was yet more Grimm, this time a couple of Creeps.

They had the general shape of a Creep, except they were bloated, their plates were warped slightly, the spikes on their backs were green, and leaking from their mouths was honest to god corrosive acid like an Xenomorph, if the fact that when it touched the ground it burned through it was any indication.

Ruby once again decided it was best to stay away, especially since after Gyro pointed out an idea, that could take them out easily.

So she lined up through her scope, and waited for the Grimm to end up close to one another.

When they were, she fired at the belly of one of them, making it actually burst open and shower the ground, and the other Creep, in acid.

The result was... disgusting to look at, thus why Ruby looked away with her face slightly green and a hand over her mouth.

With the mutated Grimm eliminated, they continued onwards through the caverns, evading more of the less structurally sound areas and fighting off against some (thankfully) normal Grimm.

"I think we'll find an exit beyond this door." Rex said as they were in front of a large sliding steel door.

Blake looked around the immediate area, and found a level, pulling it down and making the door slide open, which led to everyone having their eyes widen in surprise and slight fear.

Beyond the door, in a mine cart, was a very large bomb, one that looked very powerful.

Ben and Rex quickly and carefully got about to examining it with Ben turning into Brainstorm and Rex using his Nanites to see if he can try to shut it off, which led to them sighing as they frowned, knowing that this not good as Rex quickly took his hand off the bomb.

The girls were officially worried.

Because if both boys skipped the frown and went straight into his extremely rare scowl, then things were pretty much screwed.

"Okay, if we tamper with the bomb or the mine cart, we could set it off, which would definetly kill us." Ben muttered as he then looked to the maps on his Scroll.

"Thankfully, the railtracks lead to a deep chasm and an underground river, but with the way this thing is rigged, we're gonna have to power the cart's engine." Rex replied as Ben turned into XLR8 and started gathering Dust crystals in the area.

"We need to hurry, but above all, we need to stay calm." Rex stated as the girls nodded and started to take deep breaths, until everyone heard Grimm howling in the distance

"Right, never mind, let's just hurry then!" Rex added, hoping that Ben got enough Dust Crystals to fuel this cart.

"Um, Rex?" Weiss asked, making him look at her with a questioning eyebrow.

"What type of bomb is it?" Weiss asked, speaking for the rest of her team.

Rex sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"It's a very powerful, and heavily modified, napalm bomb, with some kind of modified Dust from what Ben and I can tell, it could easily kill us and make the caves come down on us, so if we somehow survive the blast, the cave-in will finish us off... I'm just thankful it's nothing stronger than that." Rex explained.

The girls nodded grimly at his words and helped killing the Grimm as XLR8 got enough Dust crystals in his hands, allowing him and his partner to start fueling the cart.

It was best if they didn't think about what happened should they fail, and instead focused on succeeding.

Once the cart was charged up, it started moving down the tracks.

But also, the Creatures Grimm were teleported in by someone or something.

Everybody did their best to push back the Grimm, all 6 of them being incredibly annoyed by now and just wanting to get out of these stupid Grimm infested caves.

It was a few minutes later when the bomb finally fell off a bridge, down into a deep chasm, into the water, and blew up down there, which lit up the hole for a few moments and make the caves shake slightly.

Coincidentally, the Grimm stopped teleporting in at that point as everyone was just relieved at this.

But at the same time, they were concerned and the question is: Who had hacked into the security network in the Emerald Forest? Who had set this trap for them? And where did the mutated Grimm come from?

They didn't know for now, but they intended to find out.

* * *

 **Forever Fall Forest**

Team RWBY along with the 2 Heroes of Team 10 had finally made it out of the caves beneath Mountain Glenn.

What was their current location they ended up now you may ask?

The Forever Fall Forest.

A few eyebrows were raised, not expecting the caves to connect all the way to this forest.

The first thing they noticed in this new area of the forest though, were two large doors.

The girls and 2 Heroes started to look through the immediate area for a key or any other way to open them.

After a few moments of searching, they finally found a Key after breaking some pots, allowing them to continue on.

As they marched on, they came under attack by more Grimm that teleported in, which included the mutated Creeps, and mutated Ursa Minors, which looked just like the mutated Ursa Major they had fought, just smaller and not as armored.

As they continued marching on, they found more artifacts that they thought Oobleck would be interested in seeing.

They soon entered what looked like some sort of ancient courtyard, with a large tree standing in the middle.

But it was also in this courtyard that stronger Grimm started to be teleported in.

Nothing too difficult mind you.

However it was the first time the girls had ever faced an Alpha Beowolf... or two for that matter.

Ben wasn't worried though, since he'd already killed at least a dozen of them on his own and in tandem with Rex.

So the 2 Boys handled one on their own while the girls handled the other one.

They only got a few scratches, they wouldn't even leave scars and bled only for a few seconds as their Auras kicked in, healing their minor wounds.

As they continued on, they spotted a few traintracks going through the forest.

There was even a spot that Blake recognized: The area where she had defected from the White Fang and her former partner Adam Taurus.

They didn't dwell too much on it, Blake only looked at the area with a passing glance, not wanting to think on those memories of her past.

Either way, they figured that maybe following the tracks might lead them to where the Grimm were coming from.

Honestly, it was as good a guess as any.

As they continued on, they encountered a new type of mutated Grimm.

A Beowolf, this one being bulkier in the torso, it's head plate being more oval in it's structure, it had a multitude of bone spikes on it's back, like some kind of murderous hedgehog, along with what could only be described as bone swords coming coming from the back of it's wrists, like it was trying to imitate Baraka from Mortal Kombat.

Ben switched out from his Cane and started to go into his Male Anodite Form, releasing his Energy by doing a Kamehameha like Kakarot AKA Son Goku who is known for his trademark Ki Attack.

They weren't too worried with this mutated Grimm as opposed to the previous ones, since it looked pretty straightforward compared to the others.

Rex meanwhile really had to do was block, parry, get in it's guard, and cut it in half, something he was easily able to do since his B.F.S. is so powerful with its Battle Saw Function and sometimes its upgraded form, Alien Excalibur, when Ben merges with his Nanites and Omega-1 Nanite as Upgrade.

After eliminating the Mutated Beowolf, they could tell they were getting closer to their objective, as it only made sense if a new kind of mutant Grimm was sent their way.

And so they continued on through the Forever Fall Forest.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later**

Team RWBY and the 2 Heroes of Team 10 had lost sight of the tracks.

They were also faced with more ancient stone doors, except these ones didn't just fall over like the first.

So using the key that Weiss had found earlier, they opened one of the doors and continued passed it, hoping to find sight of the tracks again.

However, they found something better.

"What's going on over there?" Ruby asked as she looked over the lake to see a cargo ship, with something being loaded onto it.

"I wonder what they're loading up on it?" Weiss questioned with a hand on her chin.

"Don't know, but from what I can see..." Ben said as he pointed towards the ship coming in.

"...That's a Merlot Industries ship." Ben explained, shocking everyone.

"But how? According to the records, Dr. Merlot hasn't been seen for years." Blake explained, having read up on some of the files that Ozpin sent them to their Scrolls earlier.

"Well, I guess the only way to find out is to get to that ship" Yang suggested, with the others nodding at her words.

While they made their way towards the ship, Ben and Rex informed Ozpin of this development as well.

As they continued on, the group were trying to find a way to get closer to the ship as they entered an old temple that was being used as a warehouse for caged Grimm of all things.

After clearing out a small group of Grimm that were wandering in the ruins, they had finally found their way to the loading area for the ship.

They were hoping to get a good look at what was being loaded onto the ship, however, when they entered an empty shipping container with the doors closing behind them as they were then loaded onto the ship as Doctor Oobleck tried to contact them on their Scrolls.

"Team?! Where are you? Report in! Students, please! Oh dear. Ozpin's not going to be happy about this." Oobleck muttered, knowing that the Headmaster is definitely not going to be happy that one of his favorite teams on the 1st Year of Beacon are being kidnapped.

* * *

 **An Unknown Island in Remnant**

The shipping container was placed down in an unknown area, with two Red Androids walking up to it and preparing to unlock it.

The Red Androids are tall, slimmer, top-heavy and obviously red, androids. They have the Merlot Industries symbol on their chest, and have neon blue highlights across the entire body, including the eyes, symbolizing the usage of Dust to function.

Red Androids, being made and not born, are armoured from top to toe with metal.

Their glaive is long, taller than the android carrying it, and has incredible reach.

As the they prepare to unlock the cargo container, the doors were blasted open with deadly force, taking the 4 Androids with them.

Out of the container, Team RWBY along with Ben and Rex stepped out, with Yang cracking her knuckles and Ben as Heatblast who turned back to normal and Rex looking at his scroll with a frown while the others were taking a look of their surroundings as Ruby noticed this and turned to her boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"There's absolutely no signal, and this area doesn't show up on the maps." Rex explained with Ben agreeing with him as this island is very likely remote or deserted.

"Well that sucks, so what should we do then?" Yang asked.

"I say we look around the area, try to find anything that could help us at the moment." Weiss suggested.

"Probably the only thing we can do for now." Blake added in agreement.

"Then let's go." Ruby said with a smile.

The group walked on for a few minutes in silence, until Weiss saw something in the distance.

"Hmm... let's try contacting him from that communications tower." Weiss said, pointing towards the tower.

The others nodded and started to make their way towards the tower, before new enemies were teleported to them.

Except they weren't the Creatures of Grimm.

They were Androids.

Two large red androids that carried double bladed staffs or Glaives with them and they were really though.

When it was down to only one, Ben quickly did a Judo throw, sending it flying over his shoulder and away from everyone, where he fired a ball of Magic at it, exploding upon contact, ending its life.

The girls except Rex were openly gaping at him, and it took them a while to recover.

"How the heck did you do that?" Yang asked, wanting to learn that from her boyfriend along with Ruby.

"I've been practicing with Gwen and Verdona during my Anodite training." Ben replied, knowing that his cousin was annoyed by the fact that he released his energy into Kamehamehas from Dragon Ball Z, much to his grandmother's amusement.

After a bit of walking, (and Ben punching open a fence with Humungousaur that Ruby at first said they would have to walk around and then realizing they didn't need to) the group made it to the communications tower, where they promptly activated it and they immediately received a call from Dr. Oobleck.

"[Radio static] Whatever you did... just keep doing that! The radio seems to giving me some feedback so I'm not sure how much [unintelligible speaking]... somewhere else on the island. You must make sure at all costs that you [radio static]. Understood?" Oobleck said to them on their Scrolls.

Ben and Rex were trying to boost the signal of the tower throughout the conversation, but found out that they couldn't but from the Doctor mentioning about somewhere else on the island, they figured out that there may be more communications tower scattered about, and that perhaps activating them would re-establish full contact.

It wasn't long before they reached the second tower, and upon activating it, the signal obviously got clearer.

"[Through less radio static than before] Team! It's working. The signal seems better but for some reason I'm not sure if you can still hear me. Just a little more and I can pinpoint your exact location on the island. And if you can't do that [radio static]. Nevertheless, keep it up!" Oobleck said on their Scrolls, telling them that he's almost there finding their exact location.

With that said, they went back to work, fighting off the grimm that were teleported towards them, and soon enough, they reached the last tower.

When it was activated, they heard a new voice that wasn't Doctor Oobleck.

"Ahhh, that's better. Sorry, but the reception is always so bad all the way out here. I hope you're enjoying your stay on the island. You're the first visitors I've had in, well, you are the first." the mysterious voice said to them, causing them to be confused.

"Um, who is this? And how did you hack into this private communication channel?" Ben asked, narrowing his eyes at the mysterious voice.

"Yeah, I agree with my partner. Who are you?" Rex added, also narrowing his eyes while Team RWBY were confused that this isn't Doctor Oobleck speaking.

"Oh, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Dr. Merlot. You don't know me, but I most certainly know who you are. Nevertheless, I'm thrilled you're here. You might be exactly what I need for a very important... experiment." the now named Dr. Merlot said to the group.

"What do you want, Merlot?" Ben asked, not playing with games as Doctor Merlot was starting to remind him of one of his old enemies, Doctor Aloysius James Animo or Dr. Animo, a mad scientist obsessed with genetic experiments on animals.

"For such terrific students as yourselves, this should be an easy test, right?" Merlot replied as the group could hear the smirk in his voice as Grimm were teleported around them.

"Great, I bet he and Dr. Animo would probably get along with each other just fine..." Ben mumbled sarcastically as he, Rex and Team RWBY started to fight off the Grimm.

 **BGM - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - Wesker's theme**

As they were fighting, another person joined the call, Ozpin.

"So we meet again, Dr. Merlot." Ozpin said to the insane scientist.

"Ozpin? Or should I call you Oz like old times, chum?" Merlot replied back.

"I thought you perished in the Mountain Glenn disaster, a tragedy you played no small part in." Ozpin said, reminding Merlot of his actions.

"'Twas a mere speed bumb on the superhighway of scientific progress. You couldn't possibly imagine the ramifications of my latest research." Merlot retorted to the cursed headmaster.

"The world was a much safer place without you, Merlot." Ozpin replied with some hatred in his tone.

"You're calling me the reckless one? Sending your students out on an excursion like this?" Merlot retorted.

"They're more than a match for your mindless robots. What you're doing here is wrong, Merlot." Ozpin replied, knowing that the 2 Heroes of Team 10 and Team RWBY will stop Merlot for good.

"Trying to make the world a better place is wrong? Say what you will about me. It won't change the fact you're powerless to stop me." Merlot retorted back.

"You'll botch this somehow. You always do." Ozpin replied, knowing that Merlot would try to prevail.

"Well, let's agree to disagree. I tell you Oz, it has truly been a pleasure catching up, but unfortunately it's time for me to run. Farewell old chum." Merlot replied as he disconnected from the call.

"Team, we've been attempting to locate Merlot's island, but we've yet to obtain its coordinates. I need you to continue exploring the island and contact me when you find any evidence of his whereabouts." Ozpin said to the 2 Heroes and Team RWBY.

The group nodded as they continued on, ready to explore the island further.

 **BGM Ends**

* * *

 **Night Time at Merlot's Island**

Night had fallen by the time the team had found something.

"Ozpin, we found something interesting." Ben said to the cursed Headmaster on his scroll.

"What would that be, Benjamin?" the headmaster asked in reply.

"It's some kind of industrial sized drilling operation." Ben answered as he and the group looked around the area, spotting holes filled with some kind of green toxic goop/slime that they made sure to avoid as they advanced carefully, with Rex taking pictures and sending them to Ozpin at the same time.

"I suspect Merlot is on this island for a reason. He's harvesting this substance, and whatever he's using it for can't be good." Ozpin said to his students.

As they walked, mutated Grimm started being teleported in their path, becoming more and more common.

Soon they reached a valve which they shut off, stopping steam from leaking out of a pipe and allowing them to move forward.

"We've stopped the flow." Weiss said with sigh.

"Heyyyyy now. I wouldn't do that if I were you." Merlot said as he cut into the conversation before leaving again.

"Good, that definetly got his attention. I want you to follow the pipeline. With any luck, it will lead us right to Dr. Merlot." Ozpin ordered his students.

"I can hear everything you're saying, you know?" Merlot replied, slightly annoyed.

"We know, and we don't really care, dude." Ben retorted with a smirk while Merlot growled before cutting off from the connection once more.

The group continued on their path, turning off another valve with Merlot cutting in to taunt them once more.

"Oh Oz, your puny proteges have proven to be quite annoying." Merlot said to the cursed Beacon Headmaster.

"I can remember the other professors at Beacon saying the same about you, Merlot, though the word they chose was less kind." Ozpin said, and everyone heard the smirk in his voice while Merlot cut off the connection, seeming to get even more frustrated.

Ozpin continued on, knowing that Merlot was still listening in.

"Ever since you got it in your head that experimenting on Grimm was a good idea... your obsession has and will continue to be your downfall." Ozpin stated, knowing that the scientist is delusional and insane due to his unhealthy obsession with the Creatures of Grimm.

Merlot, who was still listening in, obviously took the bait from Ozpin.

"The Grimm are a superior species, fascinating in their biology, their unbridled, raw aggression and lack of sentience make them the perfect vessel." Merlot replied.

"That line of thought illustrates exactly why you could never be trusted, Merlot." Ozpin said.

After fighting off a few more Grimm, the group continued on, until they could see a large door across a quarry that had large amounts of Grimm and Red and White Androids being teleported in and these were Merlot's White Androids.

White Androids are heavier-set than their red counterpart, and lug around a large minigun capable of grenade and bullet fire.

On their chest sits a red Merlot Industries symbol, showing who their allegiance is with. They look like they're protected by white metal armor, highlighted with black and red.

Their head is vaguely skull like, but show no defining traits of humanity other than the vague mouth, the eye placement, and the circles for ears.

It was at this point that they had to dodge... a lot due to the White Android's Dust Grenades and Dust Bullets

Once the White Androids were finally destroyed though, Merlot started taunting them again.

"Do you believe things happen for a reason, Oz? I mean, your little prodigies practically washed ashore here on my island." Merlot said.

"I'm not sure what you're getting at." Ozpin replied.

"Maybe they can be of some use to me after all? How serendipitous." Merlot replied they could once again hear the smirk in his voice as the large door slid open to his Laboratory opened up and Team RWBY along with the 2 Heroes of Team 10 stepped forward inside, ready to put a stop to Dr. Merlot's plans once and for all.

* * *

 **Merlot's Laboratory**

Team RWBY and the 2 Heroes of Team 10 found themselves walking through the halls of Merlot's laboratory.

Ozpin had informed them that for him to be able to help them navigate the area, they'd have to be on the lookout for any maps or terminals to access.

As they walked, they had to agree on one thing: Doctor Merlot was good at keeping the place clean, they'll give him that.

The group soon reached an elevator, taking them down to a lower floor where they ended up fighting more of his Androids, which thankfully, the more they fought, the easier they got, since they all seemed to have the same weak points.

Merlot then showed up on the screens hanging onto the walls of the facility, wanting to taunt them again.

"Making yourselves at home, I see? I want my guests to feel welcome, but, my security team rarely feels the same way." Merlot said to the group.

Ben did the first thing he could think of when he saw the man smirking down at them from the screen since he did the same thing when taunting the Alpha Nanite in the Bug Jar at Rex's Universe.

He turned his back and smacked his butt with his left hand in a taunt, telling Merlot that he's a loser, making him scowl as he cut the connection.

The girls and especially Rex couldn't help but laugh a bit at the action that Ben just did.

With that they continued on through the lab, encountering mutated Grimm along the way, the group found out that they were pretty much the normal at this point.

They soon went down another elevator, this one taking them to what Merlot referred as "The Stage Two Processing Tanks" for his Mutation Serum.

And of course, Ben made a joke about how this Mutation Serum is similar to the Mutagen or "The Ooze" from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, making Ruby, Yang, Rex, especially Blake laugh at his reference since Blake loved watching TMNT with her godson as Kirby loved the 4 turtle brothers.

Weiss, however, just sighed and hmph at the shapeshifter's childish joke, but, however, she was secretly laughing and admitting that it was a funny reference joke that made her laugh on the inside as she would admit his sense of humor is more funnier than Yang and it made her blush due to his smile.

"The tanks of goo - they're attracting more mutants!" Ruby shouted as Grimm seemed to crawl out of nowhere and make their way towards the weird goo.

"Let's bust them open then!" Yang suggested, grinning and getting ready to jump down before Ben put a hand out in front of her with a smirk.

"Let me." Ben replied simply as he summoned up a new weapon, one that he and Rex actually built themselves from the franchise that they loved dearly along with Ruby and Yang.

 **BGM - Power Rangers Megaforce Music**

It was a pair of red and black flintlock pistols, with a silver pirate mark on the sides, represented as two sabers crossed behind what looked like a key, surrounded by a blue ring, the same pirate mark being imprinted on the butt of the pistol in red.

This is the Super Mega Blaster from Power Rangers Super Megaforce.

He also pulled out what appeared to be a little green figure that has a pirate motif to it and another figure Key that has a familiar red Tyrranosaurus motif.

This is his personal favorite Legendary Ranger Keys, the Super Megaforce Green Ranger Key and the Mighty Morphin' Red Ranger Key.

Ben then slapped the butts of the Super Mega Blasters making the barrels on it's top pop up, making him flip the two figurines in his hand and change it into keys, before he then inserted the keys into each of the barrels, and slamming it back down after turning it, prompting a sound that symbolizes his love for the show that he loved from the 90's to the present day.

Ben grinned as the 2 flintlock pistols pulsed with power, as he then pointed his dual Super Mega Blasters at the tanks, ready to show off his Super Megaforce Ranger sidearms.

"Super Mega Blast!" Ben shouted, pulling the triggers, blasting out two large energy bullets glowing in the same color as the keys, which blew up the tanks quite easily, as well as any Creatures of Grimm close to them.

 **BGM Ends**

He then turned to Team RWBY and Rex, and all of them were just staring at him at what just happened since Ruby, Rex, and Yang obviously gave Ben the thumbs up as they watched Power Rangers Megaforce and Super Megaforce while Blake chuckled and Weiss sighed, wondering how did Kirby get into those fictional superheroes from the 2 boys' universes.

"What? Power Rangers were my and Rex's childhood." Ben replied as he high fives his partner with Ruby and Yang agreeing with them.

After that little display, the team continued to move forward as they saw Merlot pop up on the screens again, rubbing his forehead with a sigh.

"I can't say I'm not too keen on my equipment being destroyed, but my mechs will have it all back up and running in no time, anyway, let's continue." Merlot said as the screen then went dark as another door opened up.

"Man, he's literally just crazy and insane just like Dr. Freakimo." Ben commented, with Rex and Team RWBY nodding at his words as they followed the door to yet another elevator.

They entered an area that Yang easily described as "The mother lode of motherboards." which made Ruby, Weiss, and Blake chuckle a bit at the tech joke.

For once, their Blonde Brawler teammate finally made a joke in good taste.

Merlot then popped up on the screen again.

"Here we have the engineering wing, the so called 'brains' of the operation, if you're not counting my own intellect." Merlot explained as he then laughed at his own joke.

"Brainstorm and Grey Matter have more brain power than you do in your whole body." Ben retorted, causing his partner and their girlfriend's team to chuckle at his humor of annoying his enemies like Spider-Man.

Merlot scowled again before cutting the feed, which was followed by a few Red and White Androids popping in, which the group beat down easier than the last time.

The team continued past the room, finding that it didn't have any terminals to connect to, reaching an area where they had two paths to take, one of which was blocked by steam.

Ben though, saw a third path along with Rex and Team RWBY did as well when Ben cut open the vent, allowing the group to walkthrough it and getting past the hot steam and finding a terminal, which Ben hooked up his scroll to after making sure all his firewalls were in place.

A few moments later, Merlot popped on the screens, actually looking confused.

"Wait, did you just... oh no... how could I be so stupid?!" Merlot said, shocked that he underestimated Team RWBY and the 2 Heroes of Team 10.

"As the Venjix Virus of Power Rangers RPM would say: Begin the download!" Ben joked, causing Ruby, Yang, and Rex to laugh at the reference.

The feed then cut as he then started to teleport Grimm over to them to try and stop them, with the team easily handling them.

They then heard Ozpin speak into their own scrolls "You did it! Now, can you proxy the signal over to me with your scroll?"

"Sure thing, Oz." Ben replied as he pressed a few keys on the terminal and started the process, which would take a while, and so they had to fight off waves of Grimm being sent by Merlot, obviously the ones he had yet to mutate, as they guessed he must be starting run out of those.

After a few minutes, the upload had finished, with Ozpin directing them to head to the lower levels, specifically, the manufacturing wing.

* * *

"Good news, team. The coordinates of Merlot's secret lab were contained within the data retrieved from the terminal. An... a flying blue police box has been deployed and will rendezvous with you shortly." the team heard Ozpin say to them through their scroll, causing Weiss and Blake to look at their partners and their boyfriends, since Ben and Rex literally did not just make the The Doctor's TARDIS from Doctor Who.

"Can I fly the TARDIS when we're done? I think I've earned it." Yang said with a grin until Ben flicked her in the forehead, making her pout at him as he was mentally telling her about the last time she flew the TARDIS along with Ruby.

Pretty soon they reached an area that seemed to have a lot of valuable material, which gave all of them an idea as they grinned, Ozpin seemingly reading their minds as he said "Go for it." with a smirk audible in his voice.

"Yeah! Let's break stuff!" Ruby shouted as they set about breaking everything in the room, knowing it would interfere with Merlot's plans.

They continued breaking pretty much everything as they advanced on throughout the lab, Merlot sending Grimm and Androids to fight them, but it only served to slow them down a bit.

Merlot lamented the loss of his serum, but they heard him mumble about possibly still being able to synthesize it as they continued on, until they reached what he referred to as the testing grounds, where he sent waves of Grimm after them.

When the last of the Grimm he sent at them fell, he shouted in frustration "It seems it has come to this then..." he muttered as they heard him tap on a keyboard before teleporting in a large Grimm that was mutated by Merlot's Serum.

A Mutant Death Stalker Grimm.

Unlike the Mini variant or its non-mutated form, its stinger is bright glowing green, along with its fangs and parts of its claws.

It's also more armoured too, with its highlights being neon green instead of the usual red, with some small green spikes or teeth.

The Mutant Deathstalker is the direct result of when science simply goes too far, morality questions excluded.

 **BGM - Lusus Naturae by Jeff Williams (Merlot's Theme)**

"[gasps] A Mutated Deathstalker?!" Ruby exclaimed as the group got ready to fight it off.

"Don't be shy students. You could learn a lot from this enhanced specimen. They won't teach you a thing about this back at Beacon." Merlot said.

Quickly transforming into Upgrade, Ben quickly fused with Rex's Nanites once again, allowing the Human EVO wearing the Galvanic Mechamorph suit to upgrade his Builds while Ruby and Yang used their Magic from their Spell Books to enhance their weapons and Semblances while Weiss

They all attacked it, avoiding it's attacks as best as they could, but found that they didn't seem to be doing damage, and when they would try to hit the stinger, it would quickly move it out of the way and burrow underground.

So they waited a bit and baited it into attacking them, and when it got it's stinger stuck in the ground, they all started attacking it, and they could tell they were actually doing damage now.

After quite a few minutes, the 2 Heroes of Team 10 and T finally managed to defeat the mutated Grimm after Upgrade Rex said Arnold Schwarzenegger's One Liner from the Terminator Movies as he used his Blast Launcher to finish off the Mutant Death Stalker Grimm with his six extremely powerful heat-seeking missiles.

 **BGM ends.**

"No! My one of a kind specimen!" Merlot cried, shocked that Ozpin's students managed to kill his most favorited created mutated Grimm.

"It's over, Merlot. You've got nothing left." Ozpin said to the insane scientist.

"There is something I can do." Merlot replied bitterly, pressing a few keys before grinning.

"Team! Merlot is going to blow up the whole lab, you've got to escape!" Ozpin said to his students.

"Let's end this with a bang!" Merlot said as he then cut the connection, most likely leaving.

 **BGM - Doctor Who 2014-2017 Extended Theme (Version One)**

They all nodded as the door opened up and saw the TARDIS landing just beyond it with all of them rushing into it and Yang closing and locking the doors as Ben and Rex quickly pulled the TARDIS Materialization/Dematerializtion Lever and Flight Lever along with pressing and pulling random buttons and levers as the TARDIS dematerialized and took off just in time as the whole area of Merlot's Laboratory started exploding.

Team RWBY all slumped down into their seats once they were inside the TARDIS, tired, and just glad that it was finally over as Ben and Rex piloted the TARDIS manually together in the TARDIS Control Room **(Which was the Amber Orange formerly Neon Control Room of the 12th Doctor)** as it took them back to Beacon Academy.

 **BGM ends**

* * *

 **Omake: A Rose Blooms.**

Walking through Beacon, Rex was alone going to Team RWBY's dorm room after he got a text from Ruby to come there alone.

Opening the Door, Rex's jaw quickly became acquainted with the grounds when he saw Ruby dressed up in a sexy Devil outfit complete with fake horns and tail with candles providing the only source of light for anyone.

"Ruby? What's going on?" Rex asked, trying to hide his erection between his legs.

"I'm feel that I'm ready. Please, I want to show you how I feel..." Ruby replied, wanting this to be her first time.

"Are you sure? There's no going back." Rex asked, knowing that if they caught, they'll suffer the wrath of Summer, Taiyang, Qrow, Logan, and worst of all: Yang, Spring, and Holiday.

Smiling at his thoughtfulness, Ruby used her Magic from her Spell Book to close the door and lock it while she walked over to her boyfriend, putting his hands in hers.

"I'm sure. Now, show this Devil who is truly in charge." Ruby ordered as she gave him a french kiss, starting their Make out session.

 **LEMON START!**

By the time they reached there bed; kisses, hands roaming one another and clothing slowly coming lose had been done in that short amount of time.

Some of there clothing were ripped off. Both lost there shoes and jackets by the time they reached the bed.

Rex tried to take her blouse off only to get some buttons undone as Ruby unzipped his pants a bit while she let the hand holding her shirt closed, fall to her side and it opened, but her breasts were still partially covered by her shirt.

She was pleasantly surprised when although Rex registered what she did his eyes never left hers.

Ruby didn't hesitate at all in responding to his kiss this time as Rex broke it first, moving onto her jawline before beginning to kiss along her neck. As he did that, he gently brushed her shirt to the side unveiling her tits in all their glory before beginning to fondle one.

Rex stared at the beautiful globe of pale flesh tipped with a light-pink nipple. While not as big as her sister's or as small as Weiss's, they are just the perfect size for him. Almost immediately, he seized up the soft mound in his palm and massaged it as the flesh in his hand jiggled delightfully underneath his groping, and the fingers tensed.

"Mmmmm," Ruby moaned in appreciation, surprised at how skilled Rex was. She had to admit, his oral skills were above what she had thought they would be as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. As his tongue worked on her nub she felt her body heating further up, her body reaction to his actions heating her very core.

Ruby kissed him before he could say anything, as she began to take charge.

She battled with his tongue as they kissed, refusing to be led around by the nose any longer and she pulled back, enjoying the hooded look in his eyes that showed he was feeling it as much as her.

She pulled his shirt over his head and allowed a coy smile to touch her lips as she began to drop to her haunches. As she made her way down his body, she placed kisses and was slowly reaching for her prize, enjoying the torture she was giving him.

When she reached his groin, she paused as her hands were rubbing along his legs and stomach. She pulled his jeans down to free his rather impressive asset. Now with her prize in hand, she brought her face closer to it. Fingers playing with the head, ensuring that it will stay fully hard and tall. Without a moment of doubt in her mind, she place the head into her mouth.

In her opinion the cock was warm, slightly salty, but still had a good taste to it.

Rex groan at the warmth that her mouth seem to generate, as he slowly bucked his hips and thrusted into her mouth. For the next few minutes, the only sounds that were being made were of a sloppy blowjob being done, and the moaning and groaning of the two.

Rex could feel it, his cock building the pressure inside it, ready to be release all at once. He wanted to hold out, but the bobbing of the Black tinted with Red haired Girl and her moaning was slowly wearing him down.

At the last second, when his erection enlarged with a torrent of semen, Rex suddenly yanked himself free of her warm cavern and stroked vigorously, his climax was upon him.

Ruby made a gasp of his name before hot sprays of cum rained down on her face. She closed her eyes when the first, white tendril splattered over the bridge of her nose. The pungent taste fell over her lips during the haphazard eruption of semen.

Rex grunted and continued to pump his pulsating member, draining his load all over her flushed cheeks, forehead, and chin. Some of the weaker shots gushed over her chest, soaking into her clothes or staining and trickling down her exposed tit.

Her face messy, Ruby did the only thing she could think of to rid herself of the white mask. She grabbed her discarded clothing and quickly wiped it off hoping to get rid of it before it glued to her skin. As she was wiping her face off, she failed to notice Rex slowly coming near her, and by the time she did, she was pushed onto her back.

Before she could question him, she felt her legs spread apart and light kisses being place near her pink tunnel.

Ruby moaned, surprised and delighted that Rex didn't have any hang-ups about eating pussy. She felt her first orgasm as a result of receiving oral approaching and when Rex gave her clit a little nip, she planted her feet onto the bed lifting her pelvis up and actually squirted her release.

Sagging back down, Ruby watched him lick her clean before standing up fully. He leaned over her to kiss her again before pulling back as he guided him back to her crotch and shoved him back towards her wet pussy, the trimmed hairs around it glistening and matted to her skin from her constantly-flowing juices.

It was a beautiful sight to Rex. He loved the decoration of her pubic hair around those pink lips.

He needed no urging. He put his hands up cupped her ass cheeks to situate her nether lips closer to his mouth. He still had to lift his head a bit, but it was worth it to have her secretions flood his taste buds.

A whimper was heard when he began to kiss her swollen labia with quick flicks of his tongue. His lips brushed through her pubic hair, revealing in how it tickled before he eventually kissed the gem where she was most sensitive.

He heard her give a cute whimper when he circled the clit with the tip of his tongue before pressing flat against the button. Taking his hands from her butt, he put them above her pubis so that his thumbs could pull back the hood of her clit to further expose it to his tongue's treatment.

Arching her back, her hands coming up to grasp at her breasts, Ruby moaned Rex's name and began to grind against his mouth.

Rather than just wriggling his oral muscle inside of her, he withdrew and then thrust forward again, mimicking a driving cock. Ruby enjoyed it, a bit too much, perhaps, for her hand snagged his spiky hair and forced his mouth on her clit, demanding that he stop teasing her and eat her out.

Rex obliged her, locking his open mouth against her vagina while his tongue probed her. The walls shuddered around the muscle, coating it with her deliciously unique flavor. As he wriggled his tongue within Ruby's vagina, his hands went behind her again to audaciously grab her posterior, kneading both cheeks firmly.

She glanced down and watched as his tongue sifted through the folds of her pubic mound. His eyes had squinted into happy lines as he continued to eat her out; he had no intention of leaving her tasty snatch any time soon.

Ruby stifled a moan as waves of pleasure rolled up her spine from her pubic region. A mini-orgasm had caught her by surprise, making her convulse and shove her pussy harder against Rex's mouth.

His hands tried to steady her gyrating hips in an effort to maybe escalate her pleasure by swiping his tongue over her clitoris. A small increase of her juices was offered, and he slurped it all up faster than the smoothies he has became addicted to recently. She felt something hot and hard press against her lower lips and could see Rex rubbing himself along her opening.

"Are you ready, Ruby?" Rex asked as Ruby nodded her head, not trusting that her voice was still working. She screamed though as he pushed forward and tore something inside her.

Wrapping her legs around his hips, she cried out, "It hurts…don't move…"

Rex brought his face to hers as he leaned over her and kissing her tears away said, "Tell me when you're ready." He then began to kiss her deeply in order to take her mind away from the pain of losing her virginity.

As the kiss dragged on, Ruby was surprised to find that her hips seemed to develop a mind of their own and began to rise up in an effort to receive more of the cock stretching her insides. Rex, to his credit, didn't move until she ended the kiss to inform him, "…You can start."

Rex slid back until he nearly slipped out, prompting the Scythe user to use her legs wrapped around his ass to pull him back towards her.

She moaned as Rex fought her eager pulling to insure he entered her slowly. She moaned out happily as he increased her pleasure by focusing his talented tongue to tracing around one of her diamond hard nipples as his hand squeezed her other breast.

Soon though, she found herself holding on for dear life as Rex pounded her at a blistering pace as he hunched over her with his hands on her hips. Her hands helped in holding him up as she placed them against his hard chest.

Moaning loudly, and feeling something incredible building within her, she prepared to embrace the new feeling whole-heartedly. But then Rex just stopped causing her to look at him desperate to experience the promised pleasure as she said, "No, don't stop…I'm so close."

Rex unhooked her legs from behind his back as he brought one up and over his shoulder. Continuing to turn her while remaining connected, he pulled her on to all fours as he pressed his chest against her back.

Ruby moaned as Rex began to fuck her from behind as he groped her heavy breasts. She felt her face flush. She felt the return of the feeling she had before and had to admit that it seemed even stronger than she remembered.

Rex pumped his dick up into her tightly gripping snatch as Ruby threw her head back against his shoulder and she came loudly, her body shaking in his arms as internally her muscles milked him for his seed.

He gave her body what it was working for as he pressed his hips tightly against her shapely ass. She gently fall forward after his seed filled her body up.

With her Silver Eyes glazed over, she looked up and saw that Rex still had a hard on. She knew that she wouldn't feel right if she were to pass out on him after everything he did to make her feel right.

The only thing to worry right now was that she felt to sore to finish him with her pussy or her mouth. Her other hole was a no for the moment, knowing that it was to soon for her to give that up to him. But there was another ways to finish a guy off.

"Rex, lay down." Ruby commanded him.

Without any protest, Rex laid down on the bed, waiting for what Ruby wanted to do next.

Without any words being exchange, Ruby slowly started to use her hands to rub Rex's cock. She used the cum from earlier as lube for her this action to help slide her hands faster and smoother. Small sounds of pleasure were escaping Rex's mouth as her hand pump up and down on his staff.

She curled her fingers over the tip, enjoying the sticky feeling over her sole. She rolled against his cock's head, fumbling the shaft like some sort of joystick on a video game controller.

His cheeks were flaming with excitement, his hard chest overworked with labored breath. Ruby firmly locked her hands around the girth and began to stroke up and down, her rhythm increased and slowed at random intervals to distribute a wider variety of pleasures.

In response, the shaft pulsed violently while his urethra bled more cum from the tip to stain coat her hands. Ruby lowered her soles to the middle of his shaft and clasped him in the arches of her hands.

He fit snugly there, and then she began to lift her hands up and down, attempting to match the rhythm of his hips – which now seemed to be working of their own accord.

A rasped "Dammit!" was the only indication he gave to declare his imminent release. Rex, who was aware of his cock's distending, continued to move her feet up and down, now at a more frantic pace since he was bucking erratically now.

Though subtle against the balls of her hands, Ruby could feel the passage at the underside of Rex's cock convulse powerfully to expel its rushing contents.

Before Rex even had time to hold his breath and groan his release, Ruby's hands pounded down to his base, luckily missing his contracting balls, and increased the pressure hold him.

A microsecond later, he came. A loud exhale of satisfaction accompanied the first thick gush that leapt from his cockhead and practically swamped the entire surface of the tip, oozing down as a trail of milky-white.

Each fired bullets of sperm was announced with deep-throated groans. The haphazard sprays made a gooey mess, dabbing over Ruby's hands, which made her hands's tantalizingly-slow pumps messily audible and sticky, coating his own cock and pants, and even some bursts made it to the floor after falling in between the small space provided between Ruby's arms.

Ruby crawled over to Rex, knowing that there should be nothing left in him.

She draped his arm over her shoulder and struggle closer to him, knowing that this was a night to remember. Rex, who trying to catch his breathe, gave Ruby a deep french kiss, feeling that it was time for them to have some rest for tomorrow. Ruby returned the kiss and rested in his arms, letting sleep wash over their bodies.

 **Lemon end.**

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY version)**

 **Ruby Rose: Hey guys! Ruby Rose here and I just want to say that today's mission was a success. Wow, I hope that we can use this time to prepare ourselves for the 40th Annual Vytal Festival Tournament in the Amity** **Colosseum held here in Vale! Oh! I hope Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa, and the rest of everyone will be able to see Team RWBY, Team 10, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, and the other teams from the other academies are going to be competing too! I can't wait!**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **The Champion's 1st Task: BlazBlue**

 **Death: Alright, Kirby, it's time for your first task from me.**

 **Kirby: Okay, Miss Death.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: There you have it, folks, Grimm Eclipse is already finished. Now, how did you all like the fact of how I wrote Grimm Eclipse? With Ben and Rex accompanying Team RWBY? Did it satisfied you? If so, leave your comments in the reviews. Anyway tune in next time for Issue 2 where Kirby has his 1st official Task from Death that is going to the BlazBlue Universe with his Team and Noel Vermillion** **accompanying them. And that task is well involving the Azure Flame Grimoire AKA the True Azure or True BlazBlue in the deepest part of the Boundary along with reuniting the soul halves: The Origin and her Drive: Hades: Izanami to merge with Noel/Mu-12 to become the younger sister of Ragna and Jin: Saya. See you next chapter!**


	53. V2-5 I2: Champion's 1st Task: BlazBlue

Volume 2.5 Issue 2: The Champion's 1st Task: BlazBlue

 **Beacon Academy**

It has been two days since the incident with the mutated Grimm.

With in that time, James had learned about the Goo Merlot excavated, and made sure that whatever was left of the island was put under the Atlas Military's control, making absolutely sure that the "mutating goo" was only on the island in fear that Salem would learn and get her hands on it and the possibilities of creating new types of Grimm as it could mutate the most ancient and powerful.

Another thing was that due to the Breach, all the Schools in Vale have been shut down since people are still afraid which is attracting more of the creatures of darkness.

Right now at Beacon, the boys were doing basic training with the twins and Kirby while Yang was with her team on Patch, grabbing something from the Heroes United: Dust & Shipping Dust Company Headquarters, knowing full well how protective she is of the kids due to her alter ego as the Mysterious Dragon Faunus Bandit Heiress of her Mom's Tribe.

Watching the three run laps around the Combat Arena, Ben and Rex began to figure out how to break the news to the others.

* * *

 **Flashback:** **Ingredients needed to get Team BlazBlue, Persona, In-Birth, Plumbers, and Circe, Biowulf, and Skalamander back home.**

In the underground basement of Beacon Academy, the boys plus Ozpin were looking at Charmcaster who is looking Regretful.

"What is it, Charmcaster?" Rex asked.

"I have some bad news. The most important ingredient I need to get back home doesn't exist in this universe. I can try substituting it, but there's no guarantee that it would even work. Even if it did, it might just take us to a completely different universe altogether." Charmcaster explained.

"What about Gwendolyn and Verdona?" Ozpin asked.

"I asked. They said that they've used the last of materials to get here, and they only have enough to return home." Charmcaster explained.

"Hope, are you absolutely sure you don't have a way to get everyone home?" Ben asked, glad that he can use her real name sense they're both nerds when it comes to Star Wars.

"One. I said you can only use my real name when we're alone or if we are doing Star Wars and two. Only person I know who could probably get us home would be Eva, Lady Death, and possibly that System No. XX that made us fight in the Phantom Field." Charmcaster explained, even she already knew that the Keystones and System were already destroyed permanently to prevent another Multiverse invasion.

"So basically everyone is stuck here. Maybe I could use Alien X, but since there's an infinite number of universes, there is no guarantee that they'll go to the right universe." Ben replied.

"Either way, we'll have to break the news to the others." Rex added, knowing the others aren't going to like this.

"I'll tell them. I'm the reason why they're all here." Ben replied, not looking forward to this.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

Watching them running around, Ben began to once again trying to figure out how to tell the others about this new development when Death appeared in front of the door.

"It's time." Death said, sounding more ominous and vague than usual.

"Time for what, Miss Death?" Kirby asked curiously, wondering if he's going to do his first task from his mentor.

"I've found a task for you, my Champion. But first, gather everyone who's not from this dimension along with everyone who you see as family and gather within the Clocktower, I've found a solution for both of our problems." Death ordered, getting a nod from her champion and his adopted father.

* * *

 **30 minutes later.**

After gathering Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, STRQ, Glynda, In-Birth, BlazBlue, Persona, Plumbers, 10, Julie, Spring, Logan, Ozpin, Charmcaster, Biowulf, Skalamander, Azmuth, Eunice, Max, Verdona, the Kids, Six, Holiday, Caesar, Bobo, the Kids, Animal Companions, Rachel, and a currently disguised Amber.

"What is it, Death?" Yang asked.

"I've been recently informed that a final ingredient needed to get the rest of you home doesn't exist in this universe." Death explained, catching everyone's attention.

"So... we can never go home?" Naoto asked, speaking for everyone who aren't from Remnant.

"I didn't say that. There are some things I need done, but cannot interfere do to the laws created by the boss. This is where Kirby comes in." Death explained.

"What does that mean?" Kirby asked, having a good idea of what his Mentor is talking about.

"Kirby, it's time for your first task from me." Death replied, earning a cute snuggle from him, much to the females awe and Yang's dismay.

"He better not be doing anything dangerous..." Yang growled, knowing that she cannot kill Death as she's Amortal.

"In each universe you go to besides young Benjamin's, there are tasks that I need you to complete. The first one will be reuniting three souls into one along with destroying a truly evil soul." Death explained, completely ignoring what the Blonde Helicopter Mom was saying.

"What universe are we going to first?" Summer asked.

"To the BlazBlue Universe. I shall give you all time to pack. When you're ready to go, shout out Eva's name and she shall take you where you need to go." Death replied.

"Ok, Miss Death." Kirby replied, giving her a quick hug before going to pack.

* * *

 **1 day later.**

After gathering everything along with telling Jaune's parents that he would be staying at Beacon for the break with Pyrrha doing the same while Weiss told Winter what was going on who invited herself, hoping to not only see a different universe, but use some of that vacation time she'd saved up to spend time with her sister and technical "Nieces" along with possibly getting help with the constant flashbacks to the time she was an EVO back at the Menagerie Infection.

Gathering all of their stuff, everyone waited at the Heroes United: Dust & Shipping Headquarters roof with Ben standing in front of the Rust Bucket 3, looking very serious.

"Alright, Dust doesn't work outside of the atmosphere, but you can still use it by channeling your Aura. But it'll be limited, so you take and use REAL bullets as back up or Blades in your case, Raven." Ben explained, handing Raven a new telescopic sword with Stainless Steel blades.

"What about me? I use Dust a lot when I fight." Weiss asked, knowing that her Myrtenaster is called a "Multi Action Dust Rapier" for a good reason.

"I modified your Rapier a bit. While it may be a little difficult for you to adjust, you can now use some gases like Liquid Nitrogen or Napalm. Just be really careful with it, 'cause if you're not careful, you'd severely burned yourself or completely freeze yourself." Ben explained, handing her Myrtenaster.

"So, how do we go to another Dimension?" Koan asked his fellow Watch Shapeshifter.

"Simple. First, we all get in the RB3 and call for Eva. Now before we leave, what's our cover story if someone's asking for us?" Ben asked.

"Glynda is taking a personal vacation, Ozpin is visiting old friends outside the Kingdoms, Ben and I are on a business trip, our girlfriends and kids are going with us, Winter is using her vacation time to spend time with Weiss and Blake who also went with us, Team CFVY is on a extended mission, The other teams are in Vacuo, and Amber is staying somewhere in Atlas." Rex explained.

"Good. Now that's out of the way, Let's go! EVA!" Ruby shouted, summoning her nephew's Guardian Angel.

Appearing in a Flash of gold, Eva arrived in her True Form with Lala right behind her with her usually Frown.

"Everyone ready?" Eva asked.

"Yes, we are, so how does this work?" Rachel asked.

"My student shall open a portal for you to travel through, allowing you to go to the proper universe." Lala explained.

"I'm ready if everyone else is." Eva added.

"We're ready as soon as everyone is in the jet." Hyde replied.

Going inside the Rust Bucket 3, everyone quickly got seated in whatever space was available, hoping that nothing will go wrong.

Concentrating on her power, Eva began to open up a gray portal wide enough for the RB3 to fly in with plenty of space left over.

Flying through the portal, everyone was amazed by the fact they are traveling to a different dimension.

* * *

 **BlazBlue Universe**

 **Alucard Castle.**

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Alter Memory OST Rachel Alucard's Theme -Queen of Rose-**

Coming out of the portal, everyone saw that they are on a collision course for the main tower of the Alucard Castle as Kevin quickly try to maneuver around it while managing to destroy a part of the ancient structure as well as damaging part of the plane.

"HEY, WATCH IT!" Rachel shouted, seeing the damage of her Castle.

"Sorry about that, Rabbit." Kevin replied, looking for a place to land and using Rachel's Nickname, much to Team BlazBlue's amusement mostly Ragna.

"Land in the rose garden, don't worry I'll fix everything." Ben ordered, seeing that Rachel was about to object.

Doing as he was told, Kevin landed the RB3 in the Rose Garden, allowing everyone to get out quickly, hoping to find out where they are as most of them have not read, watch, or played the BlazBlue series or been here before.

Getting out they where met with a stereotypical butler of the Alucard Castle who is also a Lycanthrope - a being which can freely shift between the forms of a Human and Werewolf.

He is an elderly man whose human form is that of an elderly man with long white hair tied with a pink bow, a chinstrap beard, and tan skin. His teeth have sharp canines like that of a wolf. His clothing consists of a Victorian gentleman's suit with black pants, black steel-toed shoes, a white shirt and black bowtie, a brown and gold vest, and a black and gold coat with golden chains attached to it and brown cuffs.

This is Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, One of the Six Heroes known as the "Silver Wolf" and Rachel Alucard's Butler.

"Who are you people and why are you here?" Valkenhayn asked, not seeing Rachel.

"It's a long story, Valkenhayn." Ragna replied, coming to the front.

"What is going on, you Brute?" Valkenhayn asked the Crimson Grim Reaper.

"Ask Rabbit, it's mostly her fault." Ragna replied, jabbing his thumb at said person.

"Watch what you say about her, Grim Reaper..." Valkenhayn growled, turning his finger nail into Claws.

"Not to break up your lover's quarrel, but can we go inside?" Alice asked, appearing on Winter's shoulders.

"Don't ever say that again." Ragna replied, turning green at the thought.

"Did that White Tiger Cub just talk?" Valkenhayn asked.

"That's Alice." Kirby replied, coming down the Ramp in his mom's arms.

"What is that adorable pink puffball-like creature?" Valkenhayn asked, smelling something strange coming off from Kirby with his sense of smell due to his heritage.

"I'm Kirby, who are you?" Kirby asked politely.

"I am Valkenhayn R. Hellsing. The Sagacious Silver Wolf of the Six Heroes who stopped the Black Beast and Miss Alucard's Butler." Valkenhayn replied with a hint of arrogance from his accomplishments.

"That reminds me. Have you heard or seen about Hazama Honoka or Yūki Terumi?" Ben asked, making Valkenhayn mad.

"No, why?" Valkenhayn asked with his teeth getting longer and sharper.

"I stole Hazama's fedora giving it to Kirby, not to mention they're both insane and need to go down." Ben explained.

"I agree. Now, Miss Rachel, shall I make some lunch for everyone?" the Loyal Butler asked his Vampire Mistress.

"Yes, please. Oh, and don't forget my tea and bring some of my special Leaves." Rachel ordered, knowing that she's going to invite her other allies especially when they react to Ben's Vampire form.

"It shall be done." Valkenhayn replied, leaving to get the food ready for the guests.

"Gii, Nago, give Everyone a Tour. There our things that I need to check." Rachel ordered, teleporting away to invite more guests for lunch.

"Let's start with the main hall." Nago said, beginning the tour of Alucard Castle with Gii following behind as he was easily carrying Kirby as a floating footrest since he wanted a ride, much to everyone's amusement.

 **BGM ends**

* * *

 **Two hours later.**

After taking a long tour of Alucard Castle, everyone began to sit in a Grand Dining Hall which was the the size of a small ballroom with a polished wooden table with the finest Silverware made from real Silver.

Along the walls were paintings of all the Alucard's that came before Rachel with some Women in royal silk outfits fit for a Queen while the men in contrast to the women wore harden expressions as if they had seen Hell itself along with different types of weapons in the hands.

Even the ceiling was not spared from being decorated as all around it was decorations of people bowing to a giant bat as if they were worshiping a god.

To top it all off, there where many candleholders lighting the room with aSleepinchandelier hanging above the table where Fawkes and Ash Feathers were sitting.

Siting for their food, Rachel appeared bringing three people for Lunch.

The first person was a giant even compared to the massive stature of Yatsuhashi, towering at almost about 8 ft tall or 240 cm, yet his most noticeable feature is his crimson skin, a side effect of after being injected with demon cells. His face remains stoic in most situations, and he sports pointy black hair with a singular white streak on the left side. He has a square jaw, with two sharp canines protruding from his bottom teeth. He wears small orange glasses that do not seem to fit his face. On his forearms are large, magnetic gauntlets that come up past his wrists; his hands are covered in metal gloves with a single red dot on their palms.

Complimenting his muscular physique, he wears a tight fitting, sleeveless jacket that leaves his thick arms bare. This jacket is a light red in front and cinnabar on the sides, separated by white zips with two metal zippers. He wears a large brown belt attached to a red skirt and two metal pleats that cover his thighs. Finally, his look is completed by a pair of beige boots with red metallic toecaps.

This is TR-0009 or Iron Tager, an agent of Sector Seven known as "The Red Devil" and Kokonoe's partner.

The second person was a two tailed, cat-type beastkin with black and white fur, red eyes and a black mane, which is hidden under his hood.

He wears a largely orange hoodie with black trimmings, reminiscent of those worn by the Kaka clan, with a brown belt strap that went over his right shoulder, which he uses to carry the Musashi. He also wears a belt-like eyepatch over his right eye. Underneath it is his late brother Tomonori's right eye, which was given to him by Rachel, years after he lost his original eye defending Bloodedge and Celica A. Mercury from a remnant of the Black Beast.

This is Mitsuyoshi, also known as "The One-Eyed Twin Lotus" and more famously known as Jubei, another member of the Six Heroes and the mentor of Ragna and Jin.

The last person was a slim, pale cat-type half-beastkin. Her hair is bright pink and tied into two pigtails with a yellow ribbon, while two parts of her hair form large "ears" over her chubby, pink cat-like ears. Large bags rest under her amber eyes from lack of sleep, and she wears small glasses over her nose. She wears a modified Kaka-style hoodie, which is pure white with black lines running down its sides; on the paws of this jacket are three red dots and three black lines, possibly symbolising knuckles and claws. The jacket is open at her midriff, showing her navel and the top of a black thong. Underneath her jacket, she wears a black sports bra.

Her quarter-length jeans are bright red with green rims, and are fastened onto her hips with a black belt with a large bell hanging from the center - underneath this bell is the strap for the belt. Her look is finished with white wedge sandals, large golden bracelets on both wrists, and her signature lollipop. She also has two pink tails with white tips.

This is Kokonoe Mercury, the Professor and leading member of Sector 7, the partner of Iron Tager, a friend of Rachel Alucard, and the daughter of Jubei and his wife, Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury, or Nine the Phantom who was also a member of the Six Heroes.

"DEVIL MAN!" Kirby screamed in fear, diving under the table as he started crying as he remembered when he encountered Tager and Hakumen back in the Phantom Field with the System and the Keystones.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY?!" Yang screamed, glaring at the Red Devil of Sector 7.

"I did nothing. My overall appearance is quite frightening to children." Iron Tager explained, feeling bad for scaring Kirby.

"That is actually pretty fair." Hyde replied in agreement

"I remember you. You had the audacity to attack a child." Waldstein added, reminding Tager of the Tag Battle back in the Phantom Field with Hakumen as the latter wanted Ruby's Red Keystone.

"Tager, is this true?" Makoto asked, hoping that her friend didn't actually attack Kirby.

"Once again, I am 15! Not a child!" Ruby shouted, annoyed that she doesn't like being called a brat or child.

"With the way you act, it's hard to tell." Circe retorted right across from Ruby, causing the both of them to glare with lightning flash between them once again.

"I was regretfully under orders from Hakumen. I'm sorry for fighting you, young one. Please forgive me..." Tager replied, bowing towards the young Rose daughter of Summer and Taiyang.

"I should gut you like a fish for fighting my granddaughter." Logan growled, unaware that Tager could defeat him in one shot with his Magnetism.

"Logan, behave, we're in someone else's house." Spring reminded, glaring at her stubborn husband, causing him to nod in fear and much to Ben's amusement.

"Why are we here, and what is that cute thing?" Kokonoe asked, looking at her friend.

"That's Kirby. You can come out now, Child, no one here will hurt you." Rachel promised, looking at where Kirby was hiding.

Still nervous as he was still crying, Kirby peaked out underneath from the Table with Zwei and Ship along with Alice close to him to help him feel better as Fawkes began to sing Kirby a song, helping him calm down and stop his crying while Ash Feathers looked at the three as If she was judging their various Souls to see if they're worthy of being with her self-appointed hatchling.

Walking over to the three, It wasn't long before Kirby was picked off the ground by Kokonoe as he was brought in to a Hug, much to Yang's jealousy.

"Oh, you're just so Cute and Cuddly!" Kokonoe exclaimed, causing Kirby to return the hug as he looked at the Professor of Sector Seven as she wiped his tears with a handkerchief as she caressed his head and cutely pinched his cheeks, causing him to giggle a little bit as he touched her cheeks with his stubby arms, much to her awe.

"So that's what the pheromones do..." Valkenhayn commented, pushing a very large tray filled with all the food.

"Pheromones...?" Blake asked, confused as she and everyone else turned to the lycanthrope butler.

"I almost didn't Smell it, but he's given off pheromones that make people feel really calm along with having a more extreme affects on Females combined with his cute appearance makes everyone want to help him." Valkenhayn explained.

"That explains a lot." Glynda replied, knowing that could be the true source of Kirby's Power over Women no matter what Race and Species.

 _'That would also explain why Amber is only partially affected.'_ Ozpin thought, remembering how he made it so the Maidens could not be affected by mind altering substances like pheromones.

Now knowing why people, women in particular just seem to adore Kirby even more, they all began to realize that it was plainfully obvious before they all turn towards Yang who seem to be realizing the same thing.

"What?" Yang asked, confused as everyone was looking at her.

"That certainly explains why you're so protective." Coco replied, with the others agreeing with her as they knew that Kirby's Pheromones was causing Yang to be delusional and overprotective of him and Kitty.

"No. I just don't want anything to hurt my kids or steal them away." Yang replied, defending herself.

"Kara, did you know about this?" Ruby asked, looking at her daughter.

"Yes, since it wasn't harmful, I just never mentioned it since I didn't figure it was important." Kara replied.

"That was important. How long does it last?" Spring asked her great-granddaughter.

"He'll stop giving it off when he turns 230." Kara replied.

"Do all Nintendons give it off?" Caesar asked.

"Yes, all kids do." Kara explained.

"May I hold the young Child?" Tager asked, hoping to assure Kirby that he won't hurt him.

Still nervous, Kirby tried to hold on to Kokonoe, hoping he won't have to be near the "Devil Man" as he is scary in the eyes of a child.

Gently handing Kirby over to Tager, Kirby started tear up in fear as he started crying again while he was gently rocked in the gentle arms of the Cyborg.

"Don't worry, little one. I will not harm you." Tager said as he rocked the scared and crying Kirby.

As he was being Rocked, Kirby began to Yawn, feeling very relaxed in the arms of the Former Human as he started to fall asleep, allowing Spring to use her Spell Book to summon his Night Cap, Pink Blanket, and Mr. Fuzzy as she carefully wrapped Kirby up with his blanket and slipped on his Night Cap and placed Mr. Fuzzy in his stubby arms until he was passed to Jubei.

Eyeing the Sleeping Kirby, Jubei began to see something that he hasn't seen in a very long time: Potential.

Potential to be greater to better than even him as "The strongest being and feared warrior on the planet."

Something that he only saw in Ragna at a young age and later Jin when he awakened the Power of Order, but something was telling him that if Kirby can be properly trained and molded, the Pink Puffball himself would be stronger than both him and his two students combined.

Rocking Kirby, Jubei began to remember when Kokonoe was a young girl before Terumi killed his wife and his relationship with his daughter became strained when he started to train Ragna on how to control the incredible yet dangerous power of the Azure Grimoire and years later training Jin to control the Power of Order in order to not only free the latter from his Psychosis towards his older brother caused by Yukianesa's Mental Influence, but also help him awaken his true power and achieve his full potential.

After waking up and seeing the Cat Beastkin rocking him, Kirby started to reach for Jubei's Cat ears, wondering if they are as soft as his Faunus family members and Alice.

Getting the Idea, Jubei leaned his head down, allowing Kirby to play with his ears much to everyone's amusement and Alice's Jealousy as Jūbei began to purr a bit.

"THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE!" Alice shouted, somehow holding a very large Knife making everyone sweat drop her at her Jealousy and the reference.

"Thank you for letting me play with your ears, Mr. Kitty." Kirby said, not noticing his Spirit Tiger Cub's jealous looks while earning a chuckle from Valkenhayn.

"Now that introductions or out-of-the-way, lunch is now ready. No one will go hungry so long as I am around." Valkenhayn said as he placed a plate of everyone's favorite food in front of them while confusing everyone since he didn't ask what they would like.

* * *

 **30 minutes later.**

"Oh man, I am stuffed." Koan complained.

"I still find it ironic that you're a vegan." Manny replied.

"Well I did eat so many people both sapient and non-sapient alike since I can no longer stand the taste of animal products." Koan explained.

"Which reminds me, do you still have the lock on?" Azmuth asked.

"Haven't taken it off since the Breach." Koan replied, showing his left arm with the lock over the Nemetrix as always.

"Now that we're quite finished with our meals, shall we discuss where we've been?" Rachel asked.

"Please do. I was extremely worried when you disappeared all the sudden and didn't come back for months." Valkenhayn replied.

"Well, it went like this." Tsubaki explained.

* * *

 **One stupidly long explanation later...**

"That certainly explains why some of us got home and the rest of you did not." Tager said.

"I don't believe that a Watch can do what you claim it can do." Kokonoe said, looking at Ben who had his left jacket sleeve pulled up to reveal the green Level 20 Alien Gauntlet Watch as Kokonoe started touching it and examining it especially the dial with its Green Hourglass symbol with Azmuth watching the daughter of Jubei in amusement.

"That's what I said." Glynda added in agreement.

"I'll show you." Ben replied, transforming into his Count Vladimir Form, amazing everyone especially Kokonoe who hadn't seen it.

"Valkenhayn, did you prepare the Tea as I Asked?" Rachel asked as Count Vladimir was one again coughing.

"Yes, I did. I see why my Inner Wolf warned me about him." Valkenhayn replied, giving Count Vladimir a large cup of Tea.

"Anymore questions?" Vladimir asked, after he drank all of the Tea.

"I think we can wait." Tager replied, still amazed along with Kokonoe of Ben's watch as it's technically way more advanced and powerful than the technology in their universe.

"Now if what you say is true, then what will you do once this "Task" is completed?" Jūbei asked.

"We don't know." Jin admitted.

"We don't even know where to look for the "Split Souls." Much less who they belong to or what to do when we find them." Noel explained.

"Miss Death came to me in my dreams last night telling me I'd just know which Direction to look." Kirby added.

"That certainly helps, do you know anything, Ash?" Holiday asked.

"CAW!" Ash screamed, pausing from her peering of Fawkes feathers as she was cleaning her hatchling.

"She says that she can sense a very dark soul along with part of the fractured Soul in this very room." Zwei translated.

Confused, most people began to look around wondering who it could be until Ash landed on Noel's Head.

"CAW!" Ash screamed.

"Ashy says that one of the splited souls is her." Alice explained.

"No- No, it can't be me. I would know! Right...?" Noel asked, looking at the group.

"It's true. This is part of the reason why we wouldn't let you read the series, no one should know their fate since there are some things you've got to discover yourself. Noel, you are the Split Soul of Saya: Jin and Ragna's younger sister." Ben explained, shocking everyone once again especially Ragna and Jin.

"No. THAT'S A LIE!" Jin shouted.

"It cannot be true! Saya is Dead!" Ragna shouted, agreeing with his brother.

"I'd know if I was Saya! Right?" Noel asked.

"Hazama altered your memories, and has performed the most Cruel experiments on her for years, One soul is the Origin the other is in Hades: Izanami AKA the Imperator of the NOL." Rex explained, knowing that Noel must merge with Izanami and the Origin's souls in order to become Saya once again.

"Then who am I...? Am I Saya or Noel...? Did anything i ever accomplish all the friends I made really mean anything...?" Noel asked, having trouble coping with her identity.

"Of course, the friends you made means something. Noel, Saya, Hades: Izanami, it doesn't matter who you are, we'll stick by you no matter what." Tsubaki promised her best friend.

"We're friends for Life!" Makoto added in agreement.

"Thanks, girls." Noel replied, trying not to cry.

Smiling at the two, Noel brought them into a hug, happy to have her friends by her side no matter what.

Smiling at their friendship that will no doubt last a lifetime, everyone waited patiently for them to break up the hug as they have very important stuff to talk about.

"Valkenhayn, can you take the children somewhere else? This is something that they're not ready to here." Rachel ordered.

"I shall at once, Lady Rachel. Come, children, I shall show you to your quarters along with the playroom." Valkenhayn replied, leading the way.

"Thank you Mr. Valk- Valk- Wofie." Kirby said, earning a laugh from Jūbei.

Smiling at his Innocence, Valkenhayn lead them away from this important meeting that would no doubt change there very world.

Now that the kids are gone, everyone got serious, knowing that this world is about to change.

"Alright, If we're going to take down Hazama and Terumi, then we need to find them." Jūbei stated, wanting to avenge his late wife.

"Hazama has been much more annoying than usual because some "Overgrown Lizard" stole his hat." He has been looking into ways to travel into other worlds." Kokonoe explained.

"Has no one thought of making a Contract for him?" Es asked.

"That's a good idea." Eunice replied.

"People all over the world would hunt down Temeri." Tager added in agreement.

"Only if the price is right. I may not agree with Salem, but she is right about one thing: "Money is good motivation." Ozpin said.

"I think Diamondhead can help with your permission, Azmuth." Ben said to the creator of the alien watch.

"If these two are as dangerous as you say, then you may." Azmuth replied, giving him the approval.

"What can we do to help?" Naoto asked, speaking for the others who aren't from the BlazBlue Universe.

"Since we don't exist in this world, we can easily escape the NOL's notice." Hyde replied.

"If you give me something of theirs, I can help track them down." Koan offered.

"Hades: Izanami is crazy for Ragna due to her hatred for him. If she hears that he is back, she'll come." Rachel stated, much to Ragna's dismay as Hades: Izanami is literally using Saya's body as a vessel and loves mocking him with Saya's voice.

"I am not live bait!" Ragna shouted.

"It's still not that Simple, we need Kirby to extract the souls." Gii explained.

"I will not put my son in danger." Yang added, her "Mama Bear" instincts kicking in.

"What about this "Origin"?" Biowulf asked.

"Let's focus on Hades: Izanami first. She sounds like she'd be easier." Skalamander replied, causing the others to agree with him.

"First, we need to find her." Qrow stated.

"What does she do in her free time?" Winter asked, looking at the Crimson Grim Reaper.

"Obsesses with me and mocking me with Saya's voice." Ragna explained with some hatred in his tone.

"She has been around Lost Town in Kagutsuchi lately." Jubei said, remembering the Imperator of the NOL visiting the home of the Kaka Clan, looking for Ragna.

"She must think that I'm visiting Taokaka and the Kaka Kittens." Ragna mumbled.

"Then that is where we'll go." Jin said.

"We all can't go. If to many people who simply don't exist in this world just go to one place for one girl who I believe works for the NOL, will raise massive alarms." Glynda pointed out.

"Then at least five people should go." Blake suggested.

"Since it's my village, I shall go." Jubei added, as he is the founder of the town itself along with his youngest brother, Munefuyu.

"Kirby definitely needs to be there if one of the people we're looking for is there." Ben said, knowing that Hades: Izanami's arrogance will be her downfall once Kirby merges Izanami with Noel's soul.

"Then I'm going too." Yang added, only for Rex to stop her.

"No, you're not. It's a town of only women, you'll get extremely jealous and more than likely destroy something." Rex replied, making sure that his partner's girlfriend won't harm the Kaka Clan especially Taokaka.

"I'll go. Koan, come with us. We might need someone to help track someone or something." Ben said to the Nemetrix wielder, causing him to nod in reply.

"Now that we have decided who is going, I shall take you all there if there is nothing else." Rachel said.

"Wait! With your permission, I would like Benjamin to scan your DNA, Mr. Jubei." Azmuth said to the Cat Beastkin of the Six Heroes, interested to have Cat Beastkin DNA in the Codon Stream.

"I'm curious to see how your device works." Kokonoe added, interested to see how the Ultimatrix works as Ben is going to scan her Father.

"Very well. Ultimatrix scan Foreign DNA." Ben ordered, causing the Ultimatrix to go into Scan Mode with the Intergalactic Peace Symbol changing from Green to Yellow.

 _ **"Uncatalogued DNA detected! Scan in progress."**_ The Ultimatrix stated, scanning Jubei from head to toe with its yellow ray projected from the Power Core as it popped up.

 _ **"Unknown DNA Sample Acquired. Scan complete. DNA scanned and species recognized. Faunus. Subspecies identified: Persian Cat Fannus. Unlocked and available on Playlist 96."**_ the most powerful watch in existent announced, much to Tager, Kokonoe, Jubei's amazement as the Power Core retracted and the Hourglass turned back to Green in Active Mode.

"Can it scan my DNA?" Kokonoe asked, wondering if the Ultimatrix can scan and have Half-Beastskin DNA.

"Maybe. Azmuth, can the watch scan Hybrids?" Max asked his friend.

"Yes and No. I made the watch to scan and transformed the user into different races and Hybrids. When the Ultimatrix scans an unknown hybrid, it obtains and unlocks the Alien DNA in the Codon Stream while it adds Human DNA just to make the Form more safer and stable. Hybrids are extremely rare not to mention dangerous when powers collide." Azmuth explained, remembering Nanomech as an example when Ben scanned the Alien Nanochips with the Omnitrix as the Omnitrix created Nanomech by combining with Human DNA from him or the Codon Stream to make Nanomech Stable and Safe for Ben to use.

"Don't I know it." Gwen commented, remembering when her cousin temporarily turned into Hybrids on their Summer Vacation when he broke the Omnitrix's Faceplate in its Pre-Recalibration form.

"Hmm. Let's try it just to be safe." Ben said, with Azmuth on his shoulder, watching to make sure that his creation scans Kokonoe's DNA properly since she is a half-Beastskin.

 ** _"_** **Uncatalogued DNA acquired. Scan in progress."** The Ultimatrix said as its Green Hourglass changed to Yellow in Scan Mode once again as the Power Core popped up once again, with its yellow ray scanning Kokonoe from head to toe, much to her fascination and awe along with Tager.

 _ **"Unknown DNA Sample Acquired. Scan complete. DNA scanned and species recognized. Half-Faunus. Subspecies identified: Half Persian Cat Faunus. Unlocked and available on Playlist 66."**_ the Ultimatrix said as the Power Core retracted, the Yellow Hourglass going back to Green, symbolizing that the watch changed back to Active Mode.

"Now let's see what I can do." Ben said after finding the right holographic form on the top of the dial.

Transforming in Ben's place was a Cat Beastkin the Size of Jūbei with Green Eyes and the Same Outfit design as him only Green in color with Dual Katanas around his tails and its Scabbard strapped to his Green Hoodie.

 **"WHITE CLAW!"** Ben shouted, releasing his claws and using his dual Katanas with his twin tails with some impressive strikes that he inherited from Jubei.

"It's like looking in a mirror." Jubei commented, looking at his fellow Cat Beastkin in fascination.

"What's it like being a real Cat?" Blake asked, looking at the Cat Beastkin in awe.

"It's a little different from being Shadow Cat, but other than that there's no real difference." White Claw explained, quickly turning back to normal to find his next new form after scanning Kokonoe's DNA.

"Alright, now for my Half-Beastskin form." Ben said, finding the hologram as he push the dial, transforming once again in a flash of green light.

In Ben's place was a slim yet muscular, pale Cat-Type Half-Beastkin who looks like a Male Version of Kokonoe, but with few major differences.

He has long Green Hair that is tied by a Black Ribbon into a single Ponytail and wears perfectly fit glasses with no large bags under his eyes and he has no signature lollipop.

Similar to Kokonoe and her outfit design, two parts of his hair form large "ears" over his chubby, green cat-like ears and wears a modified Kaka-style hoodie, which is pure Green with black lines running down its sides; on the paws of this jacket are three gray dots and three black lines, possibly symbolising knuckles and claws. The jacket is completely open at his midriff, showing his eight pack. Underneath his jacket, he doesn't wear a shirt.

His quarter-length jeans are bright black with green rims, and are fastened onto his hips with a black belt with a large bell hanging from the center - underneath this bell is the strap for the belt. His look is finished with green wedge sandals, large silver bracelets on both wrists, and also has two green tails with black tips.

 **"SCIENCE CLAW!"** Ben shouted, pulling out a pair of guns that shoot large balls of Fire and Ice in the air along with using his Magic to combine the two balls together, forming a large steam cloud before pulling out a device out of nowhere to suck away the steam.

"A perfect name for a perfect weapon..." Kokonoe mumbled, fascinated that her DNA is scanned and added to the Alien Gauntlet Watch from an alternate world before noticing Science Claw's appearance.

"You look like you could pass as my twin brother." Kokonoe commented, observing Ben's Half-Beastkin form from head to toe due to the fact that he looks a fraternal male twin version of herself and already approving the name as she loves Science.

"I get that with a lot of forms." Science Claw replied.

"Nine would love this." Jubei added.

"Is it any different from being a Demi-Human or "Faunus"? Tager asked, staring at the "Male Kokonoe" in awe and fascination.

"A little, although I have the sudden urge to take a nap." Science Claw replied, feeling the Beastkin instincts kicking in.

"You'll get used to it." Kokonoe replied, but noticed one crucial flaw of Science Claw.

"The only flaw is the lack of candy." Kokonoe added, causing Science Claw to narrow his eyes at her.

"It makes weapons and gadgets, not food." Science Claw replied, quickly turning back to normal before Kokonoe handed him some Lollipops.

"You'll need these." Kokonoe replied, telling Ben if he goes Science Claw in her laboratory, he'll need these lollipops.

"Thanks. Do you have any hard candy by the way? Fawkes loves them." Ben asked.

"A bird likes candy...?" Kokonoe asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"He's weird. The only thing he likes more are Lemon drops." Ben explained, thinking that Fawkes loves the Candy that Dumbledore likes in Harry Potter.

"Your son's animals are weird especially Alice." Kokonoe replied.

"Just wait until she gets her paws on Catnip." Ben said, remembering how Alice got her hands on some Catnip until Rachel cleared her throat.

"Now that is out of the way, let's go." Rachel added, teleporting the five people away.

* * *

 **13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi**

 **Lost Town**

 **In the Kaka Village.**

The group appeared in the town square of Lost Town, a simple town, decorated with many signs, water-barrels, and lamp posts. As there is a large crane in the middle of the town, as well as buildings still under construction, the town is still being built by Kakas to this day. It's two most noticeable features is the giant melting pot, and the large, metal cat-like head, that seemingly resembles Jubei.

There they see a huge bowl of various foods were being boiled with Various Kaka that can be seen in the background, including a little Kaka Kitten chasing a chicken.

"Looks like it is Lunch time here." Jubei said, looking at his fellow Cat-People that his genes created to combat the Black Beast back in the Dark War.

"Where is Hades: Izanami?" Ben asked, looking for the Imperator of the NOL who is using Saya as a vessel.

"If she's here, then she'll come out, but in the meantime, let's see if anyone has seen her." Koan replied.

"Try to not draw too much attention." Ragna added, before he was tackled into the ground.

Looking at the down Crimson Grim Reaper, everyone saw that Ragna the Bloodedge was tackled by the Kaka Kittens.

They have many Kaka characteristics as they are dressed in the classic cream-colored hoodie, with yellow cat ears at the top and two large sleeves, and their faces are engulfed in the shadows of their hoods, their glowing, ruby red eyes and mouths being the only visible feature. Their tails are noticeably shorter than that of Taokaka, most likely due to them being in their early age. Owing to their age, the kittens stand much shorter than adult Kaka, and their legs look similar to stubby black lines.

Cali-Kaka wears a green bow tie with an orange jewel in its center; her tail color is like that of a calico-breed cat.

Feisty-Kaka wears a blue bow tie with a burgundy jewel in its center; her tail is black with a fuzzy white tip.

Fluffy-Kaka has an orange bow tie with a blue jewel in its center; her tail is stubby and black.

And finally, Spotty-Kaka has a pink bow tie with a blue jewel in its center; her tail is white and stubby.

"RAGNA!" The Kaka Kittens cried, hugging their friend of their Big Sis Tao.

"Get off me, brats!" Ragna shouted, gently but firmly as he needs to find Hades: Izanami.

Doing as they were told as he's serious, they did as they were told, letting him get up only for him to get tackled once again.

Ragna looked up to see one of the Kaka, and thus who shares a lot of their characteristics - chiefly her blood red eyes and toothy smile hidden within the shadows of her signature hood that tends to emulate emotions when conveying facial expressions, and a long black tail with a white tip.

Her long blonde hair is tied into two braided tails with yellow ribbons keeping them together, and she has tanned skin. She wears a cream-colored hoodie that stretches to her hip; this hoodie her large cat ears on the hood and two long sleeves which have rounded ends with paw-prints on the palms - hidden within are multiple silver blades. The front of this hoodie has a long zip from the bottom to the collar, with the zipper being bright red and paw-shaped. Underneath this she wears red panties and bracers. Her look is finished with unique platform shoes with cream leg warmers covering most of their front.

This is Taokaka, the guardian of the Kaka Village and a good friend of Ragna the Bloodedge.

"GOOD GUY, YOU'RE BACK!" Taokaka shouted as she hugged the air out of Ragna.

"Where've you been Ragna?" A new voice asked.

Looking up the Best he could, Ragna saw that it was Taokaka's sister, Torakaka.

Torakaka appears identical to Taokaka, save for some key differences: Unlike Taokaka, Torakaka's hoodie is primarily black with golden lining, and has a dark blue zipper, but the two remain identical in physical design. Unique to Torakaka is her unruly orange hair which is loosely tied into two different tails via blue bands, and her tiger-striped tail.

Torakaka is of a noticeably darker complexion than the other Kaka of her species.

"It's a long story." Ragna gasped in reply as Taokaka was still hugging him.

"You got time." a new voice added as Ragna also instantly recognized along with Taokaka.

The voice belong to a tall, houglass-shaped young and attractive Asian woman with purple eyes, pink lipstick, large breasts which are somehow as big if not bigger than Yang's, black semi-rimless framed glasses, and very long black hair that is often in various updos all notably including her pet panda Lao Jiu as her hair is tied into a ponytail with Lao Jiu sitting on top with a yin-yang hair accessory at the end of the ponytail.

She wears a stylish red and gold dress with long black sleeves that's unbuttoned at her chest area, showing her black bra. Along with the dress she wears white and red heeled boots in a Chinese sort of style.

This is Litchi Faye Ling, a Doctor from Orient Town in Kagutsuchi and a good friend to Taokaka.

"BOOBIE LADY! GOOD GUY IS BACK! AND HE BROUGHT SOMETHING CUTE!" Taokaka shouted, confusing everyone.

"Huh?" Ragna asked, confused of what Tao was talking about.

"The Pink Cutie that the Kittens are playing with." Taokaka replied, pointing towards all the Kaka Kittens who managed to cutely tackle Kirby as they were tickling him, much to his enjoyment as he started laughing and the Kaka Kittens began cuddling with him and tickling his tickle spots as they were unaware that they were under Kirby's Power over Women no matter the Race and Species.

"Oh boy!" Cali-Kaka shouted, playing with Kirby.

"He's so round and cuddly!" Feisty-Kaka yelled, feeling Kirby's body.

"He's like a beanbag, but more round and smooth like a beach ball!" Fluffy-Kaka added in agreement, playfully rubbing her face against Kirby.

"He's so ticklish! And, does he have any food?" Spotty-Kaka asked, tickling Kirby as she was seeing if he nicely brought any food for her clan to eat as they were hungry.

"What is he?" Torakaka asked, wishing that she could cuddle with the Pink Puffball as he was being tickled by the Kaka Kittens.

"He is my new student." Jubei replied, announcing his presence to the Kaka Tribe.

"I am/He is?" Everyone asked including Kirby as the Kaka Kittens stopped tickling him as they turned to look at Jubei while still hugging Kirby.

"Yes. His name is Kirby, so long as he's here, he'll be treated like my own flesh and blood." Jubei explained.

"We're honored to have the newest student of our founder." a new voice added, catching everyone's attention.

Turning towards the center of town, everyone saw an elderly and small Kaka.

She is often seen in a brown jacket that is similar to the ones worn by the rest of her clan. It covers her entire body, being far too big for her. The jacket has a large golden zip with a red zipper in the shape of a fish. Over her face she wears a large skull, obscuring her Kaka features, but there has been an instance where she removed it to reveal the same crimson eyes that peer from the shadow of her hood like the rest of her species. Her hair comes just past her shoulders and is both white and wispy. Her tail is the same color, and is unkempt in appearance. She is usually seen carrying a large wooden staff with an unusual cat face drawn on its end.

This is Totokaka, the last of the first generation of Kakas cloned from Jubei's genes.

"And I thought Azmuth looked old." Koan commented, earning a smack on the head by the surprisingly fast Elder Galvan.

"Haven't you heard of treating your elders with respect?" Totokaka scolded the Nemetrix-bearer.

"Ever heard of the innocence of youth?" Koan asked, rubbing his head.

Totokaka looked at Koan for a few minutes, pandering his words before she burst into laughter, shocking almost everyone as they never heard her laugh before.

"I like you. You remind me of myself when I was younger." Taokaka said, already liking Koan.

"Back with the Dinosaurs?" Koan asked, making her laugh harder.

"If you're done Laughing, have you seen Hades: Izanami?" Ragna asked.

"She said something about looking for Noel and Es." Torakaka replied, remembering the Imperator of the NOL arriving at Lost Town to search for the former Lieutenant of the NOL's Praetorian Guard and the Guardian of the Forbidden Gate that leads to the Boundary where the Azure is located.

"They're at Rachel's castle, so that's a first, I'll take us back." Ben replied, creating a Portal back to Rachel's castle.

Going through the portal first, it wasn't till long until the Kaka Kittens had a bad idea by cutely tackling Kirby, going to the portal with him, making Taokaka and Litchi following them to make sure that the Kaka Kittens won't get hurt.

"Yang isn't going to like this." Koan commented, knowing that the Blonde Brawler is going to instantly hate Tao and Litchi for "stealing" Kirby from her.

* * *

 **At Alucard Castle**

"I don't like this!" Yang shouted, glaring at the two new women who were taking turns cuddling with Kirby.

 _'I think they're bigger than mine!'_ Yang thought, seeing how big Litchi's boobs are that are no doubt bigger than her and Weiss.

"Stay calm, Yang." Raven stated.

"Don't do anything you're going to regret." Summer reminded.

"You can do it." Taiyang added, hoping that his daughter won't go delusional this time.

"You might as well try to stop the sun from setting, Firecracker is going to go off any moment now." Qrow replied, earning a smack to the head from Spring.

"You're not helping." Spring said to the dusty old crow.

"And all the Chains, Rope and the Glyphs are?" Logan asked, looking towards the 2 Schnee sisters, Blake, and Ben.

With the Camera zooming out, the audience, in fact, can see that Yang Xiao Long is being restricted by Chains made out of pure Titanium, Blake using her Ribbons and the combination of Winter, Weiss, and Ben using their Semblance of Glyphs to restrain Yang with Black Glyphs holding her in place.

"We're only doing this because we don't want you to commit murder." Weiss stated calmly to her hotheaded teammate.

"As soon as you calm down, we'll release you." Winter promised.

"Yang, remember what Doctor Toy said: No one is going to steal Kirby from you." Blake said, trying to assure her delusional partner.

"Remember we're guests." Ben reminded.

"Shut up, you four! Ben, you're sleeping alone tonight." Yang replied, causing Ben to laugh as he doesn't care since he's already still satisfied from their last Fun Time.

"Good! Maybe you two will stop going at it every time you think I turn my back." Spring said, thinking about the last time they caught them doing it.

"Yeah! Why can't you be like Ruby? She hasn't got it." Summer added, make everyone even the Kaka Kittens look at the two like "Are you too stupid?".

 _'How is it they haven't noticed?'_ the Huntsmen-in-Training thought.

"He's so cute and tiny!" Taokaka commented, making Kirby a little mad.

"I AM NOT SMALL!" Kirby shouted, with a few tears dripping from his blue eyes.

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'LL- HMMMM!" Yang shouted until her mouth is frozen by her mom.

"Kirby is sensitive about his height, so please don't mention it again." Taiyang said to the Kaka Guardian.

"Sorry, Pink Cutie. Tao didn't know." Taokaka said, apologizing to Kirby as she quickly cradled him, making him feel a little better as he hug her in forgiveness.

"Oh, he's just so cute! Even Lao Jiu likes him." Litchi said as Taokaka handed Kirby to her as she cuddled him next while her pet Panda was staring at Kirby.

Lao Jiu is a diminutive panda who fits neatly into Litchi's hair. He has white fur with black limbs, ears, and black patches around its eyes. His eyes are never visible, he always wears a down-turned smile, and around his neck are two green leaves.

The said panda of Litchi was looking at Kirby curiously as he's wondering what exactly the pink puffball is wondering what to do.

Deciding what to do, Lao slide down Litchi's Hair undoing it, much to Litchi's displeasure, allowing him to jump into Litchi's arms and giving Kirby a hug.

"You're like Mr. Fuzzy only Black and White." Kirby commented, causing Lao Jiu's down-turned smile to change to a up-turned smile, symbolizing that he likes Kirby as he started to cuddle with him.

"Looks like Kirby has a new friend." Weiss said, trying desperately to not cuddle the world out of the two, momentarily breaking concentration, allowing Yang to move a few feet before she noticed.

"Careful, Weiss, she almost escaped!" Winter scolded, causing Weiss to sheepishly smile as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Yang, if you can't behave, you'll go straight home when we go to the next world." Raven warned, causing her daughter to scream incoherently through her gag.

"HMMMM!" Yang screamed.

"What did Mommy say?" Kirby asked, after being let down letting the Kaka Kittens crawling and cuddling all over him with Lao Jiu joining as he saw Ben handing Kirby Mr. Fuzzy.

This caused the Panda cub to get an creative idea as he grabbed some spare black fabric from the drawers as he made a Cute Bowtie for Kirby's Teddy Bear, much to Kirby's joy.

As Lao Jiu handed Kirby Mr. Fuzzy with his new bowtie, Kirby quickly hug Lao Jiu in thanks with the latter smiling at him as he returned the hug, mentally telling Kirby that he has a great taste for Bears, much to Litchi, Taokaka, Weiss, Winter, Raven, Spring, and Blake's awe.

"It's not important. Right now, we need to rethink our plan." Koan stated.

"Agreed. Kirby, go to the Playroom, I'll send the rest of you home later." Ben added.

"We can help with whatever it is. I'm a Doctor." Litchi replied.

"So am I." Spring added.

"I can look after Pink Cutie." Taokaka offered, much to Yang's dismay.

"That will help. I may have a plan, but unfortunately, it's a risky one. Gather the others along with Valkenhayn." Ben ordered, releasing his Glyph with the others doing the same.

"Yang, Kirby will be with Litchi and Taokaka, I know you don't like it, but get over it! No one is going to steal our kids away." Ben promised, causing Yang to narrow her eyes at him.

"What about Draco? She has an obsession with Kirby." Yang pointed out, treading on thin ice as she almost slipped out her secret identity.

"I thought you talked to her about that." Spring said, glaring at Raven.

"I have. She has just gotten smarter about hiding it along with her "Love" for Ben." Raven explained, giving Yang a small glare, telling her to shut up about Draco.

"I'll gather the others, should we have Bobo with us?" Logan asked, thinking that the Chimpanzee EVO can help them.

"Bring him. Knowing him, he'll just Eavesdrop." Qrow replied, knowing eavesdropping is Bobo's thing.

* * *

 **In the Dining Hall.**

"What's your plan, Ben?" Gwen asked.

"I think we should gather the other Heroes of this world to take down Terumi and Hazama." Ben suggested.

"Are you Crazy!? Hakumen will try and kill me at first sight." Ragna replied, knowing that the Leader of the Six Heroes can paralyze him in fear due to the Power of Order.

"Like it or not, Terumi is powerful not to mention Hazama's Nox Nyctores weapon: Ouroboros is unpredictable." Rex explained, knowing how Ouroboros is dangerous as the long chain with the snake head blade can manipulate a person's memories along with attacking their soul especially with Hazama's Butterfly Knives as conduits for it.

"I hate to disagree with you, Ben, but Ragna's right." Yang said, agreeing with the Crimson Grim Reaper.

"Not if we offer him something he wants or would like. Such as the permanent end to the Black Beast without killing Ragna." Ben suggested, knowing that even though Noel broke the time loops and became the Azure's Successor, the BlazBlue Universe will never continue due to Ragna being the "Central Fiction" or "Dream Seen by God **"** of the Origin of the Master Unit, Amaterasu.

"What do you mean by "Killing Ragna"? What does my Death have to do with anything?" Ragna asked, looking at the 2 boys.

"Everytime you die, the world gets reset, so we need to get to the Origin in order for her to merge with Noel. To be safe, we should probably kill Nu-13 if she tries to merge with you again, 'cause you both would form the Black Beast again." Rex explained.

"Things would probably go a lot easier if you'd let us read the books." Makoto replied, with her friends agreeing with her.

"No one should know there own fate. If you know how the series ends, then you'd agree." Bobo added.

"How does the series end?" Yukiko asked.

"We have a right to know." Valkenhayn added.

"It ends with Ragna making sure that he never exists." Ben explained, knowing that Ragna used the Azure Flame Grimoire or "True BlazBlue" to erase himself from existence and restored everyone who were turned into Seithr during the Doomsday or "The Day of Reckoning" by the Embryo - a crystallisation of the Azure that is only created from thousands of amassed souls and returned everyone's dreams to the Azure, to create a new world from them that will not be affected by the Master Unit Amaterasu or the Takamagahara System and knowing that as long as he existed as the Central Fiction of the Origin, then the BlazBlue Universe would never be born again or move forward due to his existence.

"What!?" Rachel shouted, horrified that her crush erased himself with the power of the True BlazBlue according to the series.

"No past, no present, no future. Ragna erased himself from existence along with erasing everyone's memories of him while making sure that the Takamagahara System and Master Unit Amaterasu can only watch and observe events, stopping them from doing any more Phenomenon Interventions." Rex explained, shocking everyone who are from and not from the BlazBlue World except the people from Ben and Rex's Universes.

"So… I kill myself? That's fucking great..." Ragna mumbled.

"There has to be another way, what about Alien X?" Jin asked, looking at Ben.

"I won't use him for something unless it is a absolute emergency." Ben explained, not wanting to use his Celestialsapien form to alter the BlazBlue Universe.

"Back to the main topic. Why do we have to gather the other Six Heroes? I'm sure you can easily take down Terumi." Jubei asked, with the others from the BlazBlue Earth agreeing with him.

"I can, but however, all I can do is make him stronger. Because I hate him so much combined that with my anger and his history, it'll just make him even more powerful." Ben explained, knowing that Terumi will be very hard to kill.

"What about Hazama?" Valkenhayn asked, hoping that Ben can kill Terumi's former vessel.

"I can take care of him easily." Ben replied, knowing Hazama's weaknesses.

"You're in luck. 'Cause I know exactly where he is." Kokonoe said.

"Point me in the direction and I'lll pick up his scent. Logan, Koan, come with us. If he causes trouble, then I'll need help tracking him down." Ben said to his fellow watch shapeshifter and Ruby' Grandfather as he quickly looked at Azmuth who nodded at him in approval to unlock the lock for Koan's Nemetrix.

"What do you plan to do?" Summer asked.

"Kirby has to be the one to finish him off because he is Death's champion. We, however, will just bring him here." Ben explained, knowing that Kirby will be the one to kill Hazama.

"My baby won't kill anyone, not even Death would make him do it." Yang pointed out.

"He doesn't have to, but when his target is within reach, something will happen. What I don't know is Death said something about "My arms will hold him." I have no idea what that means, but she wouldn't do something that will make Kirby upset." Ben explained.

"He's in Sector Seven's main lab. Rachel, if you please?" Kokonoe asked, looking at her ally.

Nodding her head in agreement, Rachel snapped her fingers, taking them all to the entrance of the main lab in Sector Seven.

* * *

 **Sector Seven**

 **Main Laboratory**

"How do you plan to drag him out?" Logan asked.

"Sometimes the best way to get someone's attention is the front approach." Koan replied, unlocking the Nemitrix and quickly turned the faceplate as he cycled through his playlists, finding a silhouette of the Predator he selected and slammed the dial, transforming in a flash of red light.

Koan quickly transformed into a giant worm-like alien with sharp teeth, a wide beak-like mouth, and a tail ending in a pincer like set of spikes. He possesses a lavender and orange hide, a white underbelly, grey spikes running down his back, and four red insectoid legs on each side near the front.

As with all of Koan's transformations, he wears a red spiked collar with the Nemetrix symbol on it.

This is Slamworm, an alien predator from the desert planet Terraexcava, the home planet of its natural prey: TheTalpaedan's or Armodrillo's species.

Screeching loud, Slamworm started to spit balls of acid from his mouth at a rapid pace along the ground, causing the people of Sector Seven to panic.

Getting the Idea, Logan and Ben ran in trying to find the manipulative Snake vessel of Terumi, finding him and waiting for them within the main lab.

"Looks like my spies are correct about someone looking for me." Hazama commented before he noticed the familiar green hourglass symbol on Ben's gauntlet watch.

Putting two and two together, Hazama narrowed his eyes as he started to pull out his weapon of choice: The 8th Nox Nyctores weapon: Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros.

Ouroboros takes in the form of a long chain with a snake's head which can extend indefinitely and can manipulate the memories of others along with directly attacking their soul. It also functions as a powerful melee weapon, being to ensnare, bite, and break opponents with its strong chains; that not even Iron Tager can break out of Ouroboros' snare.

"You're that overgrown lizard that stole my hat..." Hazama growled in a rare show of anger as he opened his narrow gold eyes with snake-like slits for pupils.

"What hat? Oh, you mean this hat?" Ben asked, summoning Kirby's Fedora.

"Give me my hat and I won't kill you." Hazama demanded, preparing Ouroboros to attack Ben and possibly manipulate his memories and destroy his soul along with his body devoured by Ouroboros.

"Come and take it." Logan replied, releasing his claws.

 **BGM Start - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - Gluttony Fang (Hazama Honoka's Theme)**

Smirking, Ben changed into Tiger Claw, using his dual Katanas to block the quick swing of Ouroboros, allowing it to wrap around.

Using his claws and quick Speed, Logan tried to get close, allowing Hazama to use the chain to come around with the snake head stabbing Logan in the back, which was exactly what Logan was hoping for.

Grabbing Ouroboros, Logan spin the 8th Nox Nyctores weapon around, surprising Hazama as he was smashed into the fist of Tiger Claw with an Aura and Mana enhanced punch to the face, knocking him out.

 **BGM end.**

"That was too easy." Logan commented, putting away his claws.

"He must be planning something." Tiger Claw said as he dragged Hazama outside to see Koan was fighting a "Robotic Samurai."

The Samurai is in possession of the Susano'o unit, which takes it's form with him with white heavy armor on his head, shoulders, abdomen, upper legs, and feet. He also wears a traditional hakama and a black bodysuit and has long silver hair tied back into a ponytail. The armor on his shoulders has one red eye on each shoulder and each foot armor has six red eyes on it with slit pupils. These eyes are not as much of an intimidation as much as the mask he wears; a completely white, two horned helmet with no features or visor, appearing to have no face at all, a feature that paralyzes even Ragna the Bloodedge in fear.

This is Hakumen, "The White Void Susano'o Unit", an alternate version of Jin Kisaragi from a different timeline and the leader of the Six Heroes.

Passing Hazama to Logan, Tiger Claw transformed into Igneel, pushing Hakumen into the ground, making sure to keep his eyes facing the ground so he won't see the Green Hourglass symbol.

"Koan, you ok?" Ben asked as Slamworm turned back to normal

"I'll be fine, but that sword was really sharp." Koan replied, changing back as he felt the phantom pains of Hakumen's Nox Nyctores weapon: Interfectum Malus: Ookami, a weapon that takes the form of an Ōdachi which can nullify Ars Magus with its special blade.

"Let's get out of here before anything else happens." Logan stated.

Agreeing, Igneel opened a portal to the Alucard Castle, allowing the two go through while Ben changed into Four Arms knocking Hakumen into unconsciousness while taking care to hide his Ultimatrix Symbol.

Knowing that it's time to go, Four Arms jumped through the portal to see that everyone was waiting for him.

* * *

 **Alucard Castle**

"What happened?" Verdona asked.

"It was too easy. Spring, Summer, keep him drugged at all times. Make him a vegetable if you have to. I don't want Kirby coming near him until he's completely and capable of causing harm." Ben replied as he made a Magic seal with his Spell Book to block all forms of Magic including Ars Magus.

Agreeing with Ben, Summer pulled out several large needles out of her cloak's pockets, passing half of them to her mom.

Spring and her daughter quickly stabbed Hazama in his arms with enough Morphine to nearly kill him, leaving him on the very edge of Death.

"That should be good. He's so deep in a sleep and if he does wake up, he'd be a vegetable." Spring stated.

"Let's hope so. Just to be safe, let's chain him to the ground." Charmcaster suggested, hoping that would keep the former vessel of Terumi more restrained.

"Grandma, Gwen?" Ben asked, looking at his cousin and grandmother as they nodded in reply.

Doing as they were asked, the two Mana/Magic users helped make several Mana chains to restrain the Snake-like man, not seeing that Alice was grinning more than usually from her spot in the table.

"Well, well, well... I see you'd brought your overlord a new slave. I shall take it from here." Alice stated, wanting to use her claws on Terumi's former vessel.

"Not a good idea, here's allergic to cats." Rachel replied, knowing that Hazama is deathly allergic to cats, cat-beastkin, cat-halfbeastkin, and the Kaka of the Kaka Clan, and does his best to avoid them for his own health.

"Would that apply to me and Kitty since we're not from this world?" Blake asked, thinking that her Cat Faunus traits and Kitty's Tiger Ears and Tail would affect the Manipulative Snake Vessel of Terumi.

"We'll worry about that later. Where's Kirby?" Ben asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"He's taking a nap, I'll go get him." Yang replied, running back to the Playroom in Rachel's Castle.

"In the mean time, I'll take these. No one else touch Hazama's Nox Nyctores weapon, I have no idea what Ouroboros will do to you as like all other Noxs they're sentient, but I'm immune to mind and soul attacks." Ben explained, not wanting everyone to suffer Ouroboros's Memory Manipulation.

Not really listening, Alice jumped down into the lap of Hazama, causing his allergies to flat up bringing him closer to Death as she made it her apparently life God to make them suffer before he dies until Taokaka picked her up, forcing her into a hug.

"Oh you're just so cute and fluffy!" Taokaka shouted, taking Alice away to the Kaka Kittens with Kirby and his team, no matter how much Alice tried to escape the surprisingly strong Taokaka.

* * *

 **The Playroom**

In the playroom of Alucard Castle, it was a surprisingly modern playroom with the latest in child entertainment games from simple Spelling to Puzzles.

The room was the painted like the rest of the Castle only it had a friendly vibe instead of the more intimidating or that is usually found across the castle and its many secrets.

Inside the Playroom, the Kaka Kittens were cutely chasing Ash Feathers And Fawkes, determined to make them into their next meal if it wasn't for Kirby telling them that they're friends not food earlier, causing the Kittens to apologize to their friend/self-appointed Kaka Kitten as they won't eat the Shadow Raven and Phoenix.

Putting Dream Kitten **(Alice)** in the middle of the room, Taokaka began to look around the room, seeing the Computer Doggie **(Ship)** and Smart Doggie **(Zwei)** listening to her story by the Bow Girl **(Kara)** with Twin Girl **(Laura)** and Tiger Cub **(Katherine)**.

"Where is Pink Cutie?" Torakaka asked curiously.

"He's taking a nap." Kara replied.

"CAW!" Ash cried, moving away from the Kaka Kittens the best she could.

"What did she say?" The Kaka Kittens asked.

"She said don't wake up the Master and to stop chasing us." Zwei translated, knowing that Cats love to chase Birds.

"Okay, Tao will just go cuddle with him." Taokaka replied, wanting to cuddle with Pink Cutie.

"Mommy won't like this." Kitty commented, knowing that her adopted mother would be extremely ticked off that her big brother is being cuddled with other women.

"Wanna go watch?" Laura asked, causing her twin to smile at her.

"You know it." Kitty replied, following with the others close behind.

Staying close behind, everyone managed to stay out of the easily distracted Kaka's sight as she lead them to Kirby's room to see that he was awake and being carried away by Yang.

Grinning even more, Taokaka ran on the walls, landing in front of a surprised Kirby and Yang.

"Hello, Blonde Boobies, is it Cuddle Time?" Taokaka asked, not waiting for a reply as she took Kirby right out of Yang's arms and proceeded to rock him like a baby, much to his joy as he started to fell asleep while Taokaka gave give him Mr. Fuzzy, his Night Cap, as she gently wrapped him up in his favorite Pink Blanket.

Now mad and once again delusional, Yang's hair started to stand on end with the tips igniting with Fire and her Lilac eyes now pure Red with her Rage Semblance activated as she turned on her Dual Ranged Shotgun Gauntlets.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Catus Carnival - Taokaka's Theme**

Glaring at Taokaka with the intensity of the sun, Yang tried to take Kirby back quickly without making too much noise.

Seeing that Cuddle Time was about to be interrupted, Taokaka started to move away from Yang, not wanting her Cuddle Time to be interrupted, and only succeeding in making the protective mother angry.

Now very Angry, Yang began chasing Taokaka around the Castle, somehow not waking Kirby up as she ran through the Castle, making a huge mess.

Growling with her Rage Semblance activated, Yang pulled out her Spell Book, making the animal companion's very nervous as an Angry Yang plus Magic almost always equals destruction.

Finding the Right Spell, Yang began to make Kirby float right out Taokaka's Hands, confusing her as the sleeping Kirby floated away into the waiting arms of Yang.

Smirking with Victory, Yang wasn't done yet as she used her powers to blast Taokaka into the wall as well as making her into a Popsicle by freezing her in a block of Ice, leaving her trapped.

 **BGM Ends**

* * *

"And people said that I need to _chill_ out!" Yang exclaimed with a Ice Pun, earning groans from her audience and a tomato from Alice.

"BOOOOO!" Alice shouted, holding a second tomato in her tail.

"Where did you get the tomato?" Laura asked her cousin's pet.

"Ashy brings these by when most people are asleep." Alice explained.

"CAW!" Ash cried at the Spirit Tiger Cub.

"Well maybe you should get to them first." Alice replied with her signature Grin even bigger.

"CAW!" Ash screamed, trying to steal her fruit back.

"If you want it, then come get it!" Alice shouted, taking off with Ash Feathers behind her.

Shaking her head at their antics, Yang carried the sleeping Kirby back to the Dinning Hall, seeing that everyone was waiting for them.

"What was all that noise?" Holiday asked.

"Someone thought that it was a good idea to take him out of my arms while I was carrying him." Yang explained as Kirby began to wake up.

Waking up, Kirby was confused as he wasn't in the guest room until he saw a drugged Chained up Hazama Honoka.

* * *

 **BGM - South Park: From Dusk Till Casa Bonita - Netherborn (Grim Fate) Ultimate Power Music Theme**

Feeling something within him taking over, Kirby jumped out of Yang's arms, getting close to the Snake like man.

As Kirby got closer, the room got Darker and Colder as if all the light and heat was being sucked away, making everyone's hair stand on end and shivering almost as if Death herself was in her most purest form.

Getting closer, Kirby's Innocent Blue Eyes were turned into the most darkest shade of Pure Glowing Red with a Mystical Black Fog beginning to swarm around him, transforming into his Grim Reaper Cloak given to him by Death with the rest turning into his Scythe, Star-Light glowing with power and the mystical Black Fog of Death covered the Pink Puffball's Spherical Body and the inside of his Grim Reaper Cloak, only showing his Pure Red Glowing Eyes for Intimidation.

Raven and Summer were affected the most as they were still currently trying to earn their grandson's full forgiveness due to their delusional actions they caused on his adopted father and uncle as not even the Spring Maiden Powers and Summer's Blood Devil Mask and Outfit cannot protect them from the power of Death herself especially when its their grandson using it if he's angered enough.

Looking into the drugged Blue Grimoire's Eyes, Kirby felt not Pity nor Anger for the artificial man as he technically caused Ragna and his family so much pain due to being associated with Terumi.

Raising his Scythe into the air, Two large Skeleton-like hands burst out of the ground, reaching into Hazama's body and pulling what looks like a blue liquid, but somehow still solid at the same time both there and not there in unison and dragged Hazama back into the ground with it before disappearing as if it was never there to begin with.

 **BGM ends**

* * *

"What was that?" Caesar asked as the Light and Heat came back into the room, making everyone warm again.

"Those were the arms of me." the voice of Death explained, coming out of the ground.

"I'll never understand your flair for the dramatics." Logan replied.

"A few millennial of reaping souls tends to get boring just by using a Scythe. Though I'd make it fun every now and then." Death explained nonchalantly before getting serious.

"My Champion. You've done me a part of the quest as such you get a reward. As the Champion of me, you have the opportunity to resurrect a limited number of Souls. I can only resurrect so many people every few Millenia as stated by the rules set by the Boss: I can only ressurect one hundred trillion people every Millenia. I've resurrected one person which was Spring Rose, so you've got ninety nine trillion, but it can only be people who wish to come back, so you can't force it though. Remember: One Kill equals One Soul, so choose wisely, my Champion." Death explained, telling Kirby that Spring is the first person to be resurrected and Kirby has 99,999,999,999, 999 souls left to resurrect by his own choice.

Thinking about it, Kirby was trying to figure out who he could bring back. He can't bring back his Mama or Papa because that would make his Mommy and Daddy sad.

He can't bring back his Aunt Mavis or Uncle Sparta back as that could make his Aunt Ruby and Uncle Rex sad, but then he remembered how Ragna and Jin Said they lost their mommy to Hazama when he was still Terumi's Vessel.

"Bring back Uncle Ragna's and Jin's Mommy!" Kirby ordered, causing Death to smile at him.

With those words to people who knew her were naturally shocked at his request as he could bring back anyone even one if his parents, but instead he chose to give that opportunity to someone who lost their own Mother Figure/Aunt especially when the person who killed her was just killed himself.

"It shall be done." Death replied, pulling out her own Scythe as she personally reaped the soul of the person he is looking for.

Twirling her Scythe, Death quickly cut a portal into the air, allowing a familiar soul to come out.

The person was a young woman with medium-length brown hair she wears in a ponytail and red eyes. She wears a standard Mage's Guild uniform of a white shirt and black cape with gold trim, a red ribbon around her neck, a black and gold skirt, and brown steel-toed shoes.

She also has an unusually long lifespan due to a passive effect from her healing sorcery, and only looks slightly older almost a century later as the Sister.

This is Celica Ayatsuki Mercury, the adoptive mother of Jin, Saya, and Ragna along with being the biological aunt of Kokonoe, and the younger sister of Jubei's late wife, Nine the Phantom.

Opening her Red Eyes, Celica had a warm Smile on her face when she saw her adopted Kids and her biological niece as she was glad to be back into their lives.

Trying not to cry in happiness, Jin and Ragna immediately starting to hug their adopted mother as it has been so long since they had seen her before her murder by Terumi when he was using Hazama as his vessel.

Smiling softly, Celica began to hug them back as they cried into her chest like they used to when they were younger

"It's ok, Boys. I Missed you too. Don't worry, Jin, I never blamed you. The important thing now is that we're a family again." Celica stated as they let go, allowing the boys to let go so she can see Noel.

"Do you remember me?" Celica asked, remembering what Death told her about the Split Soul of her adopted daughter.

"I'm sorry, but this is the first time I've ever seen you." Noel replied, trying to possibly remember anything.

"Your memories will return once you dealt with Hades: Izanami." Death explained.

"The question is what do we do with his Nox Nyctores weapon: Ouroboros?" Ben asked, not wanting anyone to have their memories manipulated by the sentient chain with the snake head blade.

"Give it here." Death ordered, knowing that the 11 Nox Nyctores weapons were created by Nine the Phantom during the Dark War to combat the Black Beast as the weapons also hold a certain degree of sentience when they possess their cores as their sentience and self-awareness can greatly harm their wielder's mentality.

Doing as he was told, Ben handed Death the 8th Nox Nyctores weapon formerly wielded by Hazama/Terumi as she mumbled a few words under her breath as it began to glow a Pale Green before dying as she secretly removed its core.

"I've stripped it of it's sentience. Do with it as you please." Death replied, causing Ben to nod his head as he then put some of his magic on Ouroboros before putting it away in his Hammerspace.

"Can you do the same to mine as well? I don't want anyone else to go insane like I was." Jin asked, holding up Yukianesa in its sheath.

Nodding her Head, Death simply reached out like she was grabbing something towards the Ice Katana with a dark light from her hand.

Mumbling an incantation under her breath, the 2nd Nox Nyctores weapon glowed a Cyan Blue color for 10 Minutes until it died, secretly having its core removed as its sentience is now permanently gone.

"He put up a much better fight then the other one, but as always I win in the end." Death stated arrogantly.

"Also a sore loser especially when you learned I can turn into a Celestialsapien." Ben retorted, happy that he managed to beat Death if the Glare he was given was anything.

"What do we with it?" Six asked, ignoring the glare Ben was receiving from Death.

"We'll give it to Laura when she's older. She said that she wanted to fight like her mom." Rex replied, glad that Laura would be able to use Hazama/Terumi's former weapon without its sentience and by her own free will.

"Worry about that later. For now, we need to find Terumi." Six stated.

"He could be anywhere." Es added.

"There has to be a way to drag him out of hiding." Ragna said.

"What about a gathering of the remaining Six Heroes?" Celica asked.

"If he hears about it, then he might come out." Tager replied, suggesting that it could work.

"First, we have to find the others for a gathering." Ruby stated.

"Hakumen will be easy to find, Trinity will come if she knows I'm looking for her, Valkenhayn is here, my wife is no longer with me due to Terumi, but we could possibly change that." Jubei replied, hoping that Kirby will resurrect his late wife.

"It would catch him off guard." Valkenhayn added in agreement.

"Unfortunately, we have to kill someone extremely evil first or reunite the souls." Yang said, reminding everyone of what Death said for Kirby's task.

"Well, The Origin is a part of Saya/Noel." Rex replied.

"And Es is the guardian of the Azure Gate." Ben added as Es nodded at his words.

"She is?" Ragna asked, looking at the Azure's guardian.

"And when were you going to share this information?" Tsubaki asked, looking at Es.

"I could not share. I was contacted by the Azure Will to protect the gateway." Es explained.

"If Ragna goes there along with Kirby, then they could reunite the Souls." Ben said.

"Then there is the matter of Hades: Izanami." Holiday added.

"She is a girl using a body as a possession. All Kirby has to do is get near her, and I'll automatically drag her to my Realm like I did with Hazama earlier." Death explained.

"That helps. Perhaps if we open the gateway, then she'd might come out of hiding." Circe suggested.

"Or, maybe we could use Ash to track her. She can sense these kinds of things." Amber offered.

"She is the only daughter of my personal Shadow Raven, Kurayami, so she can. Come out, Ashley, I know you're listening." Death said, calling out her champion's pet.

Knowing that she'd been caught, Ashley flew out of Gwen's shadow and onto Death's left shoulder.

"It is good to see you. You should stop by and see your mother and brothers sometime." Death said, making Ashley raise an nonexistent eyebrow at her.

"I understand she can be overbearing, but do you blame her? You're her only daughter out of 600 boys." Death added.

"And I thought living with seven sisters was tough." Jaune commented.

"CAW!" Ashley cried.

"At least think about it. She does bring you those tomatoes you like." Death replied.

"They're pretty good. If what Fawkes says is true." Alice added, coming into the room with the others close behind.

"Chirp, chirp." Fawkes sang.

"I wouldn't know. I don't eat vegetables." Alice replied, preferring to eat raw steaks.

"Back to the main topic. Ashley can track Hades: Izanami, and she can even take you straight to her." Death explained.

"Ashley, can you take us there?" Kirby asked, looking at his pet Shadow Raven.

"Caw." Ash replied, nodding her head at her self-appointed hatchling.

"She said it'll take some time, but yes." Death translated before she remembered something.

"Oh! And, Ashley, your mother asked that I give you this." Death replied, tapping Ashley's head with her fingers.

When Death removed her fingers, Ash Feathers got slightly bigger, making her glow red a bit as her talons get sharper, her beak seem to gain a sharp point, and her feathers got darker as if they were severely burned.

"You now have some of the abilities as your mother. Your Talons and Beak have natural poison, and you can travel to the darker part of the Shadow Realm as well as my Realm, but only during emergencies." Death explained sternly before leaving.

"Ash, track Hades: Izanami. Then, bring Me and Rex." Ben ordered, causing Ash to nod her head in reply to her hatchling's father.

"I shall come too." Jubei added.

"You mean _we_ shall come. With your permission, Miss Rachel?" Valkenhayn asked the Vampire Princess.

"You may go." Rachel replied, giving her approval.

"In that case. Ultimatrix, scan Foreign DNA." Ben ordered as the alien watch's green hourglass turned yellow again, signifying that Scan Mode was activated.

 _ **"Uncatalogued DNA detected! Scan in progress."**_ The Ultimatrix stated, scanning Valkenhayn head to toe with its yellow ray projected from the Power Core.

 _ **"Unknown DNA Sample Acquired. Scan complete. DNA scanned and species recognized. Werewolf. Unlocked and available on Playlist 66."**_ The Ultimatrix stated as its Power Core went down, going back to Active Mode.

Not needing to be told, Ben transformed into a Werewolf much more different than Valkenhayn.

For one like Valkenhayn he had Silver hair, but that's where the similarities end.

His skin appeared to be peeled off of them, and showing black gloves as it was going up his arm and uncovering the rest of his appearance.

He wore pure Black Armor with a Wolf howling at the different cycles of the moon with the full moon being the Ultimatrix Symbol on his chest.

Unlike the rest of his Forms besides Shadow Cat, he wore a Wolf Mask that seem to be fused to his face, making it impossible to be removed.

He has two weapons: One attached to his Leg which was a Dagger that is also a flute that plays the most beautiful song of the night.

His second weapon was attached to his back by a magnetic clip.

It was a very a large double sided blade in the shape of a Crescent Moon, like a Bat'leth from Star Trek without the Teeth with a spot to hold his blade with out Risk of cutting himself.

 **"HOWLING WOLF!"** Ben roared, somehow not moving his lips as he let out a howl in the night.

"Whoa! You look like a version of Zen-Aku from Power Rangers Wild Force." Blake commented, earning looks from some of the others.

"What? I don't only watch the ninja one's with Kirby." Blake replied, telling everyone that her favorite is Power Rangers Ninja Storm along with the Ninja Ranger Powers in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Season 3 and recently Power Rangers Ninja Steel and Super Ninja Steel.

"God, I hate Power Rangers. I had to deal with it from Beverly and Rex." Holiday groaned, seriously hating Power Rangers.

"Worry about that later. Ash, find Hades. We'll be waiting." Howling Wolf ordered.

Nodding her head, Ash faded into the shadows, aiming to complete her mission.

"We don't have much time. Hades: Izanami is immortal and a death goddess, so we can't kill her. We just need to drive her out of Saya's body, Kirby, you'll be coming since you should be able to do something to help." Howling Wolf stated, hoping he is right.

"You're not putting our Son in danger!" Yang shouted, glaring at her boyfriend.

"Yang, Kirby is the only one who can do what we need. If I could, I would, but I only have two free uses of Alien X per year. I'll only use it if the universe is in danger. The only reason why I use the first one is because the Alpha Nanite possessed Ruby, and we didn't have any other option at the time." Howling Wolf explained.

"Then, I'm coming too!" Yang replied, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine, but be careful! Hades doesn't care who she kills, even if they're allies. She only wishes to see this entire world die." Howling Wolf explained as the shadows began to rise, signaling that Ash found her.

* * *

 **In a Graveyard.**

"So Death sends her "champion" along with a Cat, a Dumb Blonde, two Dogs, and a Raven." a Voice said from everywhere and nowhere.

Stepping into the light was a young woman who possesses the body of Saya, and has drastically changed her appearance.

She is pale, and her hair is a royal purple hue that reaches down to her lower back; her eyes are also a crimson red with many black circles layering them. Her attire is like that of an empress as she wears an elegant golden headdress with a golden band to keep her hair in place. She wears a white kimono with elongated sleeves, and a red and yellow skirt that reaches down to her feet. Around her waist she wears a cyan bow while also wearing a black cape over her entire body; said cape has multiple purple bands reaching around her figure, complementing the royal attire.

While battling, she removes her formal robes and reveals a white and red backless dress that stops close to her crotch. The design of the dress is distinctly Japanese; she wears a pair of sleeves that have are white with golden rings, and a long purple section that trails from the sleeves itself. She also wears a lavender headdress that has a large horn on its front. Her look is finished with purple stockings that end with golden rings and glowing blue diamonds. Her shoes are small golden pyramids. Her collar is folded in the traditional way of Japanese burial clothes.

Underneath her dress, She is anatomically similar to a doll. Her joints at her shoulders and hips are visible ball-joints similar to that found in plastic dolls. She has no nipples, although she wears a white thong. On her back is an elaborate purple tattoo; at its center is a purple 0. This tattoo reaches from the back of her neck all the way to her lower back.

This is Hades: Izanami, formerly the Imperator of the NOL, and is the physical Drive of The Origin and a Death Goddess and the one who is using Saya as a vessel.

"We'll give you the chance to give up now and walk away unharmed. Release your possession on that body." Rex stated, building the B.F.S. with his right arm.

"I will not released my Vessel. For that alone I should kill you, but since I am in a merciful mood, I shall allow you a chance to leave now." Hades: Izanami replied, her arrogance with no doubt will be her downfall.

"Kirby, what do you think?" Yang asked, activating Ember Celica.

"We can't let Bad guys get away." Kirby replied as he raised Star-Light while summoning his Grim Reaper Cloak as his Blue Eyes turned Red.

"You heard him." Jubei added, pulling out his weapon of choice: the 5th Nox Nyctores weapon: Musashi, a pair short swords that can cut through anything including magnetic fields and even sorcery.

"We'll stop her." Valkenhayn said, getting hairy as he was in partial transformation.

"We'll send you packing." Howling Wolf said, raising his Blade.

* * *

 **BGM Start - Theme of Zen-Aku - by GenesisVII**

Blasting Hades with her Ember Celica, Yang hoped to end the fight quickly by using Regular Bullets since they need to save for real emergencies.

Rolling her Eyes, Hades: Izanami casually dodge the shotgun blast, not seeing them as a real threat as she quickly removed her formal robes to reveal her battle outfit.

Channeling Aura through his Blade and making it sharper, Howling Wolf began his attack by swinging his Blade, making sure to only aim for the non-fatal parts of the ones that can easily be replaced.

Smirking, Hades: Izanami just causally moved around which was the exact thing Valkenhayn was waiting for as he used his Claws to get close and Scratch her face, drawing blood.

Not waiting a second, Jubei used the combination of his claws and Musashi to get in close to cut her chest like a hot knife cutting through butter.

Seeing an Opening, Kirby charged in with Star-Light at the Ready while Ash Feathers dived in from above using her newly acquired poison to scratch at Hades: Izanami's face, distracting her long enough for Kirby to slash her before he was kicked away.

While a Slash itself won't do much, but the fact that Star-Light is a weapon blessed by Death on a Human body was all it took to summon the True Grim Reaper herself.

All around the Graveyard, everything got silent even the wind stop blowing as if the world simply stopped moving.

It was taken right out of a Horror Movie as out of the graves came the Buried Bodies as a hand reached out from within the ground, bringing the both recent and old corpses as they began to Walk/Crawl towards a terrified Hades: Izanami.

"No! I Won't go back!" Hades: Izanami shouted for the first time in several centuries, showing fear.

Seeing a Confused Kirby, Hades: Izanami leaped for him, determined to drag him with her as she successfully grabbed his foot.

"IF I GO, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" Hades: Izanami shouted with madness in her eyes, causing Kirby to glare at her as he doubted that.

"I don't think so. They're not dragging you down, they're just going to hold you still." Death explained, appearing with her Scythe in position.

"YOU WONT TAKE ME! I REFUSE TO DO A MILLENNIA DOING YOUR PAPERWORK!" Hades: Izanami shouted as the surprisingly strong zombies began to hold her still, no matter how much she struggled or called upon her powers.

"I almost forgot about that. You know the boss has said quite a lot of paperwork for both you and me." Death added, grinning sadistically at the possessor of Saya.

Raising her Scythe with the indent facing Hades: Izanami's neck, Death simply cut her neck without leaving a single Cut anywhere else.

"NOOOOOO!" Hades: Izanami screamed as her connection to her vessel was cut off, sending her on a one-way ticket to the very realm of all fear.

 **BGM Ends.**

* * *

Seeing that Hades: Izanami was gone and the second split soul of Saya was returned to Noel, Death got rid of her Symbol of power before clapping her hands, making all the zombies groan in disappointment as they crawled back into the graves with one mumbling "We never get to have any fun..."

"Now that Hades: Izanami is gone, you my Champion have the option of resurrecting one soul, a reward of your choosing, or you could try to win something from this mystery box." Death explained, pulling out a very large box from her cloak with question marks all over it.

"Please bring back the last Six Hero, Mr. Kitty's Wife." Kirby said, much to Jubei's Shock.

"Very well, now since you have taken care of Hades: Izanami, a goddess who went rogue from my command, you will have the opportunity to receive a second reward." Death added.

"I wanna try the mystery box." Kirby replied.

"Mystery box it is. But remember there are no take backs or trades, so what you get is what you get." Death explained, giving him a large box.

Opening the Box, everyone even Death was surprised to see a majestic longsword that is almost entirely Silver in color, including the handle. The cross guard is shaped like a small set of wings and has a small, triangle-like plate with three Red gems on it.

"Oh no. That wasn't meant to be in there, and by the ancient laws I can't take it back." Death growled, mumbling about "Having a long talk with Eva."

"What is it? It's just a sword." Valkenhayn asked, not understanding the specifics behind this special sword.

"This is not just any sword. This was a Sword with the Metal created by creation himself, the Jewels from Life, this sword was forged by Me. This is the sword given to the most legendary heroes of all, this is the Sword EXCALIBUR!" Death explained, much to the amazement of everyone and the confusion of Yang.

"Excalibur?" Yang asked.

"You were saying that's the sword of king Arthur? Same sword that was given to him by the Lady of the Lake?" Howling Wolf asked.

"Who do you think hand it to him? This, however, is the original. The one in your world, Benjamin, is merely just the copy, this is the real deal. This has the ability to transform into any blade, so long as it's a sword and only a sword, no hybrid Weapons. With this you could have those Lightsabers that you and Hope are so fond of." Death explained, demonstrating by creating The Sword of Gryffindor from Harry Potter.

"But I already have a sword. Can I give it to my sister?" Kirby asked, knowing that Kitty would love this sword.

"She can have it when she's Older." Yang stated sternly.

"That's fair. Now, Ash, take us home please." Howling Wolf replied, changing back to normal.

Nodding her head, Ash took everyone to the Dining Hall of Alucard Castle to see that while they were gone, Rachel brought Hakumen and a new person.

The new person was an Artificial Human whose body is that of a small girl with incredibly long hair, which they tie into two enormous ponytails, with two addition puffs of hair at the top of each one. Their eyes normally have large heart-shaped pupils, but when Trinity is in control, the pupils appear more natural.

Their clothing is based off that of a magical girl. Their tank top shirt is covered in large gold buttons, with a huge golden bell attached to its blue collar. They wear white gloves and boots with blue socks. Their boots and gloves have comically large cuffs, and there are teal ribbons tied into bows in their hair.

This is Platinum the Trinity, an Artficial Human whose body is currently inhabited by two souls - Luna and Sena, and their shared Nox Nyctores weapon: Muchourin, a long pink staff whose main purpose as a Nox is to materialize objects and it currently contains the spirit of the third soul: Trinity Glassfille, another member of the Six Heroes.

"I see you've been busy." Ben commented.

"Now that you're here, I take it Hades: Izanami has been dealt with, and is that a Sword?" Taiyang asked, speaking for everyone.

"It's a story for later. But for now, Death, if you please?" Yang asked, not looking forward to this.

"One soul coming right up." Death replied, reaching into his shadow and pulling out another familiar person to the Six Heroes, Celica, and Kokonoe.

She was a woman with a voluptuous figure, yellow eyes, long vibrant pink hair that covers her left eye, and long fingers with sharp nails. She wore a Witch Hat with a magenta accented slit in it, a purple, magenta, and pink dress with detatched sleeves, a purple cloak with red on the inner side, black tights, and black heels.

This is Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury AKA Nine the Phantom, "The Fallen Great Mage", the mother of Kokonoe, wife of Jubei, the adoptive aunt to Ragna, Saya/Noel, and Jin, and older Sister to Celica.

"KONOE/MOM/DEAR?!" everyone shouted at the creator of Ars Magus and the 11 Nox Nyctores weapons.

"Jubei... YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Nine shouted, creating Fire balls with her sorcery as they were floating above the palms of her hands.

"Why?" Jubei asked nervously as there's nothing worse than a angry wife.

"You left to hunt down Hazama and Terumi when you should've been looking after our daughter, then you have the audacity to train Ragna without checking in!" Nine shouted, throwing her fireballs at her husband, forcing him to dodge.

"But how are you alive now?" Trinity asked, taking over for the first time in quite a long time.

"Who is this? What is she?" Hakumen asked.

"I am the embodiment of Death. I am which all fear. I am the end of all. Many try to run from me, but none succeed or get very far." Death explained, making Hakumen draw Ookami.

"Don't try it, boy. Nine invented the sword along with every style ever or will be created in every Nox Nyctores. Every person whoever uses a blade, pays homage to me. If you attack your life will end here." Death stated as she pulled out Death's Judgment.

"Don't do it, Hakumen. We're all here because we have a common enemy. We need to kill Temrui." Valkenhayn added, grabbing Hakumen's hand.

"You don't know me, but like you, I'm a hero in my world. I will vouch for Death. With her help, we managed to take down Hades: Izanami, and we even brought back your adoptive mother from this timeline. Jin, just listen to us." Ben said, trying to reason with Jin's Alternate Timeline Counterpart.

"Killing Ragna won't stop the Black Beast. It only causes to make things worse. Every time he dies, the world gets reset." Celica explained, remembering what Ben and Rex told her about even though the time loops were broken by the Azure's Successor AKA Saya/Noel, Ragna is still the Central Fiction of The Origin and the world won't continue due to his existence.

"What do you mean?" Trinity asked.

"That would take to long to explain. But we still need to end him." Nine replied.

"You're not going after him, mom! He killed you!" Kokonoe shouted, coming out of her shock.

"You know I can't do that. I have to stop him. I'm sorry. I missed you growing up. I watched everything from the afterlife from your first Month to your first day on the job. So long as I am one of the Six Heroes, I will make sure not only will you keep those opportunities, but so nothing interferes with it so you can live along with the others, so they won't have to fight." Nine explained as she gave her daughter a hug.

For the first time in a very long time, Kokonoe was in the embrace of the mother. She began to let out all the emotions she is buried in focus of her work, letting them all out as she cried for the first time in so long.

 _'Thank you, Kirby...'_ Kokonoe thought as she let go.

"It's time. I've spent far too much time on this plan. I'll come when the entire task is complete and not before." Death added, leaving the group.

"Before we start, we need to gather the others. Hakumen! Ragna will be here. You will not attack. I'll seal you to the chair if I have to." Ben stated, warning Jin's alternate counterpart to not try anything stupid that has to involve killing his older brother's main timeline counterpart.

"The Dark One will fall. First, we'll have to kill my fallen comrade." Hakumen replied, showing that he will be somewhat civil.

"That will have to do for now. Tai, gather the others." Ben ordered.

"Fine, but I still want an explanation on that Sword." Taiyang replied, leaving to get the others.

Waiting for all the Adults minus Taokaka, the others came in, taking seats with the atmospheric thick enough to cut with a sword.

"Hey, I remember you." Chie said, pointing towards the robotic samurai as she remembered that she and Ragna fought him and Carmine back in the Phantom Field during the System and the Keystones in the Tag Battle Tournament turned Multiverse Invasion incident.

"And I too. I shall not kill you today as we're currently all guests within Harlequin's house." Hakumen replied, causing the rest of the Investigation Team to glare at him as they remembered what Chie told them about him when he fought against her and Ragna back in the Phantom Field.

"To get to her, you've got to go through the rest of us." Yu stated.

"You won't hurt our Friend." Yukiko added.

"Touch her, and you'll have the fight of your life." Naoto stated.

"We've never backed down before." Kanji said in agreement.

"And we won't start now." Yosuke stated.

"ENOUGH!" Rex shouted, stopping a fight before it begins.

"We are Warriors. We mustn't squabble amongst ourselves." Waldstein stated.

"We can't fight our enemies if we're fighting ourselves." Orie added.

"Orie is right." Linne stated.

"We need to decide who's going. Kirby is going because he's the only one who can send his soul to Death Breath." Logan stated.

"We'll go." Jubei replied.

"Terumi was one of us." Trinity said.

"We'll take care of him." Valkenhayn added.

"Or we'll die." Hakumen said.

"I've died once, but I don't plan on doing that again for a long time." Nine added.

"Then you six will fight Terumi. Ash, Alice, I know you're listening in, so go with them. He won't expect you two." Qrow replied.

"I shall be on stand by if anyone needs a portal back." Raven added.

"Before we do that, I suggest that we all get some rest. We've been running around and fighting all day. Terumi will be taken Care of." Ben said.

"I agree. Besides, this is also meant to be our vacation time." Blake replied.

"Do you by chance have a library? I would like to read about this world's history." Ozpin asked the Vampire Princess.

"I shall show you the way to the library once the meeting has concluded." Rachel replied.

"In the mean time, what is with the Sword?" Glynda asked.

"I shall show you. But first, Charmcaster, what is your favorite lightsaber variation?" Ben asked, trying not to grin.

"Darth Vader's Dual-Phased Lightsaber. Why?" Charmcaster asked.

"Well to bad." Ben replied, changing Excalibur to a lightsaber that was curved up about 30° black and silver in color with a point that acts as a hand guard.

"You have a sword that can turn into any lightsaber?" Charmcaster asked, fangirling at her fellow Star Wars nerd.

"I wish, but no. When we took down Hades: Izanami, Death just gave Kirby two rewards because Hades: Izanami is a goddess that went rogue. First reward was the resurrection of Nine, and the second was a mystery box and in the box was the legendary sword Excalibur." Ben explained, amazing everyone who heard the legend of King Arthur.

"So Kirby now has Excalibur?" Max asked.

"No. Since he already has a Sword, he decided to give it to Katherine when she's older." Yang explained.

"She is going to love this. She did say she wanted to use and I quote: "A super awesome sword like Grandma Raven and Uncle Qrow." Summer added.

"Which won't happen until she is Ten." Yang added, not noticing the nervous looks of Blake, and Weiss as they taught her the basics.

"Anyway, it's time for the kids nap." Ruby said.

With that said and done, Ruby used her Speed Semblance to open the door, knowing that all the kids were listening as they tried to make a break for it since they don't wanna take a nap.

"You gonna give them a headstart this time?" Kara asked, knowing it's futile to run.

"I think a five minute headstart couldn't hurt." Ruby replied nonchalantly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Laura was trying to bribe Alice with catnip earlier. You know how she gets with that stuff." Kara replied, making Ruby and the others who heard it nearby getting very worried as they all remembered what a high up catnip Alice is like.

"NO! DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!" Spring shouted.

"WE NEED TO STOP HER NOW!" Rachel added.

Helen, not wanting to suffer that again, began to speed through the Castle, looking everywhere for Alice or any signs of catnip finding nothing, making them very nervous.

"I can't find Alice or the Nip." Helen stated.

"Looking for this?" Alice asked, appearing on the opposite side of the dining room.

"Don't do it, Alice. It's too dangerous." Caesar stated.

"You humans slaves will never stop me from having catnip." Alice replied, opening the bag to find it empty.

"Hey! Where is my Nip?!" Alice demanded, throwing a hissy fit.

"CAW!" Ash cried as she was on top of the chandelier, holding a much smaller bag filled with Alice's precious catnip.

"HEY, GIVE THAT BACK, YOU OVER GROWN TURKEY!" Alice shouted, flying up there only for the catnip to disappear into the shadows.

"Thank you, Ash." Nora replied as even she has a limit to how much crazy she can handle.

"This was most fortunate." Ren added.

"I WILL HAVE MY CAT NIP ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" Alice shouted, sounding like a two-year-old.

"That reminds me. Laura, come out Now!" Rex shouted.

Knowing that she's in trouble, Laura came out with her head down in shame, knowing what's going to happen.

"You're in trouble, young lady. We're taking away your TV privileges, your favorite princess crown, and you'll stay in your guest room or the kids room for the remainder of our stay in this world." Ruby stated as she scolded her daughter.

"I understand, Mommy." Laura replied.

"Now where did you get the Catnip?" Rex asked.

"Kitty saw some before it was our bedtime yesterday, so I grabbed some before we left." Laura explained.

"That was Risky. You know she's allergic to that stuff." Ben stated.

"Wait, she is?" Alice asked, only now realizing why they're making such a big deal.

"Yes. The last time you had catnap, some of it got on Katherine's skin that made her have an allergic reaction. That's partially why we keep it away from her, so it doesn't affect her." Yang explained.

"I- I had no idea." Alice replied, feeling horrible.

"Catnip affected you more than other cats. If you wanna have some occasionally, let us know since we know that's your favorite plant and the only one you'll eat." Ben explained.

"Laura, go to your room and think about what you've done. We'll deal with you later." Rex stated.

Feeling worse, Laura left feeling worse than before as some tears began to leak out of her eyes, either from her punishment or being scolded was up for debate.

Watching Laura leave, the adopted parents began to feel bad, thinking that they might've been a little too hard on her.

"Do you think we might've been a little too hard?" Ruby asked.

"Well she did give Alice catnip, even when she knows not to." Rex replied.

"Sometimes you just have to show some Tough love. Whenever Summer messed up, I showed it." Spring explained.

"But why didn't Kara stopped it in the first place?" Logan asked.

"I was at Tuff's house when it happened. I didn't know Kitty was allergic to it, I just thought it would be funny to see what would happen." Kara explained.

"I forgot about that. Now if anyone sees any catnip, keep Kitty away from it." Ben added.

With that decided, Ruby and Rex made their way to Laura's room, seeing her sitting on her bed with her head down as tears were streaming down her cheeks as they were dripping on the covers.

"Laura, what where you thinking? You know that your sister is allergic to it." Ruby asked, carefully sitting on the bed with her daughter.

"I don't know. I thought it would be funny if Alice had some." Laura replied, not paying attention to her adopted mother and father.

"As funny as it is, you shouldn't have done it. The only reason why you're not receiving any more punishment is because Alice actually didn't get any and Kitty wasn't hurt. You know where your Uncle Ben and I come from since there's no way we could get Kitty to a hospital in time. Spring and Holiday couldn't fix her because they don't have the proper equipment with us. It's OK to have fun, but you also have to think about the consequences." Rex explained.

"You're lucky we're not asking Death to send you home. But you'll stay in here or the play room for the rest of the time here." Ruby added.

Understanding, Laura got under the covers for her nap since she doesn't have anything with her to do.

Seeing that their Daughter wanted to be alone, the two left as they heard her starting to snore, showing that she had fallen asleep quickly.

"Were we too hard? I mean nothing happened." Ruby asked, looking at her boyfriend.

"But something could've happened. She needs to learn that actions have consequences. Remember how we had to rush Kitty to the hospital?" Rex replied, reminding his girlfriend of the incident.

"I do, but nothing went wrong." Ruby replied.

Knowing that this is a conversation that they will need to have later, the two went to the room, hoping to finish their conversation until they ran into Litchi.

"Can I talk to the two of you along with Kirby's parents?" Litchi asked.

"Sure, I don't mind. What about you, Ruby?" Rex asked.

"No, I don't mind." Ruby replied.

"Great. Meet us in the library after I go get them." Litchi said, hoping that they will help.

* * *

 **In the Library.**

In the Library of the Alucard Castle, shelves of Books were as high as a small house with the books themselves ranging from the most powerful of magic spells to the most basics of cooking recipes from times long forgotten.

Sitting in the most isolated spot in the library, the four parents plus Litchi and Kirby who was working on a coloring book.

"What do you need, Litchi?" Ben asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something. You see, my friend, the Man whom I am in love with, had an accident. And, well... now he lives in the sewers of Kagutsuchi, feeding off children and Kaka Kittens." Litchi explained as Lao Jiu slide Down her hair holding a Locket.

Opening the locket, the five saw that inside the locket was a handsome man with Clear glasses that somehow hid the color of his eyes and Black hair, kissing Litchi's cheek.

"This is Lotte Carmine or Roy to his friends." Litchi explained sadly.

"We know who you're talking about. You want us to see if we can retrieve his soul from the Boundary to fix his body." Rex asked, knowing that Arakune and Roy are the same entity.

"If it's possible." Litchi replied, having hope.

"No promises. He feeds off of Seithr, so I could possibly drag him out with my Mana ever since I got so much of it. Like I said, no guarantees." Ben suggested.

"I can try." Kirby offered, knowing that he can cure Arakune's condition and turn him back into his normal self with his blessings from Death.

 _'Why does he have to be so thoughtful?_ ' Yang wondered, not knowing that Kirby inherited Martha's thoughtfulness.

"If you think you can help, then please do. If I could have Roy back even if only for five minutes." Litchi said with Lao Jiu matching her sad expression.

"I will help." Kirby replied much to the Doctor's happiness.

"After a nap. It's always night time here, so we can't really tell what time it is." Ruby added.

Bowing their heads in appreciation, the two begin to feel extremely grateful towards their new found friends especially Kirby since he has the power to reunite their lost friend.

Seeing their happy expressions, Kirby gave the two a hug, much to Litchi's happiness as Kirby was so cute and cuddly with Lao Jiu even purring in appreciation.

Letting go from his Hug, Kirby finally let out a yawn, showing that he is extremely tired from the fight he'd been through as calling Death twice in one day took a lot out of him, making him tired.

"Looks like someone is tired. It's time for you to take a nap." Ben said, rubbing Kirby's head.

"And while he's doing that, let's have some fun of our own." Yang added as she gave Ben a kiss, forgetting that they had an audience.

"They still know we're still here, right?" Litchi asked.

"Hard to tell. Now, you might want to cover your ears." Rex replied, seeing Alice.

Grinning more than her Father on Catnip, Alice took a deep Breath and let out the loudest Yell anyone ever heard.

"BEN AND YANG ARE DOING THE NASTY IN THE LIBRARY!" Alice screamed, breaking the two lover birds from their Kiss as they glared at the smirking Spirit Tiger cub.

Hearing Footsteps coming their way, Yang tried to run away towards a nearby window, hoping to hide from Spring until it shut itself.

Turing around for the last ditched effort to escape, Yang ran through the door into Logan who was a Human Shield for Spring, who was frowning at Yang's lack of tact.

"You never learn. Honestly, why can't you be like Ruby? She doesn't do this." Spring asked, unaware of Ruby's sex with Rex in their personal pocket dimension created by Ruby's Spell Book.

"You try having a Boyfriend that makes your legs feel like Jelly and is always in the mood." Yang replied.

"I have my husband for that and so should you. Now, come with me, we're having a talk with your parents." Spring stated, dragging Yang by her ear while giving Alice a Huge Raw Steak and Fish for being a Good Spirit Tiger.

Watching Yang get dragged away made the audience watched in amusement as Yang was powerless to stop her Grandma as she was dragged to her mom and Dad before Logan turned towards Ben.

"Boy, you're on thin ice. I'll let you have your fun, but now you'll stop it before Spring loses her patience with you with as she'll punish the both of you." Logan stated seriously.

Fighting back a snarky reply, Ben just nodded his head in agreement as he doesn't want to face the combined wrath of Spring and Raven.

"Do I have to take a nap? I wanna play with Mr. Kitty." Kirby asked, not seeing the jealous looks of Alice.

"THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE!" Alice shouted with the tip of her tail burning brighter in Jealousy.

"Who showed her the Highlander?" Ruby asked, remembering how Alice would scare off every cat that would come near Kirby while screaming the same phrase over and over again.

"I did. I didn't think that she would go on like this." Rex replied, amused by Alice's Jealousy of the Cat Beastkin who helped defeated the Black Beast and trained both the 2 brothers of Team BlazBlue.

"You can play with him after a nap." Ben said, taking his son to his guest-bedroom.

* * *

 **A few hours later.**

Waking up, Kirby saw that he was in the guest room surrounded by his Stuffed animals with his favorite one, Mr. Fuzzy, cuddling in his arms with Alice's tail wrapped around his left foot, making it feel warm with her fire.

Wiggling out of her Tail, Kirby got out of his bed to look for Jubei, finding him in the garden talking to Kokonoe.

"Hi Mr. Kitty and Ms. Kitty." Kirby greeted, waving at the Cat Beastkin and his daughter.

"Hello, Kirby. I see that you have awoken from your nap. What are you doing here?" Jubei asked.

"You taught Uncle Ragna to use a Sword and Scythe and Uncle Jin a Sword, right?" Kirby asked, knowing what his father told him about how Jubei only trained 3 people.

"Yes, why?" Jubei asked curiously.

"I wanna learn how too. But Aunt Ruby won't teach me because Mommy won't let her, so can you please teach me?" Kirby asked, really wanting to learn from one of the most powerful warriors of the BlazBlue Universe.

"Why not ask your Uncle Qrow? He uses a Scythe and Sword as well just like Ragna." Kokonoe asked, trying not to Cuddle with him due to his power and cuteness.

"He says he will during the Summer, but I wanna learn now, not later." Kirby explained, whining as he really wanted to.

"Hmm... It'd be helpful for when we confront Terumi. I shall teach you some basics, and maybe some more later." Jubei replied after some thought.

Smiling Kirby immediately gave the Ancient Cat Hero a hug, glad that he will be taught some basic skills with a Scythe and more Sword techniques.

* * *

 **In the training room**

Standing in the best training room that money can buy in the Alucard Castle, Kirby and Jubei were doing basic skills with a Scythe and more Sword techniques with Ragna and Qrow eating popcorn, waiting for the fireworks to start when Yang finds out.

Opening the door, Raven came in with Kitty, aiming to teach her some basic Sword movements until they saw Kirby learning how to use a Scythe and her idiot twin brother watching alongside the Crimson Grim Reaper as they were both casually eating popcorn.

"You know Yang is going to kill you for not stopping this, right?" Raven asked, looking at her Twin Brother.

"And Yang or "Draco" will kill you for trying to teach Basic Sword movements to Kitty." Qrow retorted in reply.

"1. Touché, 2. Are you still seriously convinced that Yang is Draco? There's no way that they're the same person because you saw them in the same room together. And 3. Draco is a Dragon Faunus that was experimented on giving her wings." Raven stated with her cover up story for her secret Bandit Heiress.

"When was the last time I was ever wrong when I had a bad feeling?" Qrow asked.

"How about when THAT happened?" Raven replied, making the two shiver at the memory.

"We don't speak of that. And second, Yang has access to Magic from Ben's world, so it's still possible since I just don't have any proof yet." Qrow explained, unaware his theory will be absolutely correct.

"Well since you don't have any proof, let it go. Besides, even if they were the same person, don't you think Spring would've found out by now? And remember, Logan can smell trouble a thousand miles away. Don't you think you wanna put a stop to it before it even happened?" Raven asked.

"You can't hide the truth forever. Besides, she has an obsession with Kirby much like his mom. They both seem to have an undying love for Ben, and the fact that her punch is just as hard as Yang's." Qrow explained.

"Uncle Qrow, I am not a murder like her. Besides, if I was Draco and the others found out, would you really let me be near my kids?" Yang asked, coming in and seeing Kirby training with Jubei, making her mad as her delusions kicked in once again.

"Kirby, what are you doing? And, why is Katherine here?" Yang asked, trying not to blow up as she clenched her fists.

"I'm teaching him the basics in using a Scythe along with more sword techniques." Jubei explained, not knowing that he was digging his own grave.

"And, why are you here, mom?" Yang asked, getting ready to explode in anger due to her Rage Semblance.

"I'm teaching Katherine in the basics of Sword fighting since she has the sword that can turn into any Sword." Raven explained, not afraid at all of her daughter.

"YOU'RE WHAT?! NO, THEY'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH! THEY'LL LEARN HOW TO FIGHT WHEN THEY'RE OLD ENOUGH!" Yang shouted as her Lilac eyes were now pure Red and flames of Fire bursting from her hair due to her Semblance of Rage along with her Magic Spell Book.

"You started learning how to defend yourself from Grimm when you were three. I learned how to fight when I first started walking and so did your uncle, you can't protect them forever, Yang. It's better that they know how to defend themselves especially Kirby since Nightmare is constantly after him. Salem has plans for Katherine, and I don't know what they're up to at this moment as unfortunately, Salem found my contact. I will teach her how to fight whether you like it or not." Raven explained, completely ignoring the glare she was receiving.

"That was different. You and Uncle Qrow grew up in a bandit tribe, we lived on the island of Patch with no real defenses, she lives with us at Beacon where it's virtually impossible for a creature to be on campus unless Professor Port brings one. They will be trained when I say and not a second before." Yang replied stubbornly.

"So if someone tried to kidnap them again, they should be completely defenseless?" Raven asked.

"No but-" Yang began until she was cut off by her mom.

"So they should never pick up a Blade even if they're camping out in the Wilderness and they run into a creature of Grimm or a wild animal?" Raven asked again.

"Stop putting words in my-" Yang tried until her mom asked her more.

"So if someone decides to use them as ransom, they should not even put up a fight?" Raven asked, making her daughter more angry.

"Stop-" Yang began until once again cut off by her mom.

"So if Nightmare or Salem decided to personally come after them, they should do nothing and Die? If any of these questions are a no, then stop complaining and let us train them!" Raven replied, making Yang finally snap with pure Rage with her Semblance and Magic.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DECIDE THAT SINCE YOU ABANDONED ME FOR 17 YEARS!" Yang roared, finally snapping at her mother as flames started burning from her Hair and her Lilac Eyes now Pure Red with Rage of Delusions.

Not at all shocked by her outburst, Raven started to smile, knowing that she found the root of the problem: her daughter's abandonment issues.

Yang is not worried that they would get hurt or die. No, she is afraid that they will leave her when they know how to fight because they don't need her to protect them anymore.

She wants them due to constantly near her because she is afraid they will leave her like Raven.

"Everyone, leave. I need to talk to Yang alone." Raven stated seriously.

Not wanting to anger the Bandit Queen, everyone quickly left the room, glad that it was sound proof.

Sitting down on the floor, Raven waited for Yang to say something, making her even more angry.

"Why are you so insistent on training my kids?" Yang asked, her Lilac eyes still Red with Rage.

"Make sure no one is listening in first. It's time that we have a serious talk." Raven replied calmly.

Grumbling about Her Mom, Yang did as she was told with the help of her Magic Spell Book, making it impossible for Qrow or any other person to listen in on their Conversation.

"Yang, I know I left you for years, making our relationship difficult. Because of my cowardice, you grew up without me. I watched you from afar growing up, but it wasn't the same. All those gifts you would find on your bed for your birthday were left by Me. When you were a Baby I would sneak in and hold you in my arms before snyone could catch me, whenever you were sad I would watch over you. While things have gotten easier with you being Draco, it'll never be the same. But you can't let your fear of being abandoned control you or risk the kids lives. While Vergil may be dead, we don't know how far his influence has spread or who knows about Katherine's lineage. They need to protect themselves." Raven explained.

"That was you? Wait, that's not important, they aren't ready to fight." Yang replied as her Red eyes turned back to their Lilac shade.

"No, that's not true. They're both ready and you and I know it, we're not leaving this room until we get to the root of the problem, Yang. Even if I have to freeze your arms and Legs, we'll talk." Raven replied.

Thinking that she is bluffing, Yang got up and started walking towards the door until she felt a very cold sensation on her arms and legs, preventing her from using them, showing that her mom was not bluffing at all as her mom held out her hand, activating her Spring Maiden powers.

"Now, are you going to chill out and talk?" Raven asked, unintentionally making a Pun.

"That was pretty _cool_. _Icy_ what you did there." Yang replied, hoping to annoyed her enough so she'll unfreeze her and leave.

"Your puns will not make me leave or unfreeze you." Raven replied bluntly.

"Can't blame me for trying." Yang retorted.

Sighing at the fact that Yang is once again trying to avoid the subject altogether, Raven dragged her back to the spot she was previously in while she laid down and got comfortable.

"Yang, be honest. Are you afraid if they can fight, they will leave you? Kirby is the equivalent to two, even if Kara says they start maturing more when they become 205, he'll still be a child. Katherine is only four and will be five on the first day of the Vytal Festival, so they couldn't leave you even if they wanted to." Raven explained.

"I'm not scared that they'll leave me, I just don't want them to get hurt." Yang replied.

"Yang, the only one you're fooling is yourself. You can't stop them from growing up, you can only prepare them. I did some research on both of the twins parents. Casey was a former Professional Huntsman, who much like your father, preferred to use his fists then a weapon. He traveled the world learning almost forgotten martial arts and his favorite one was what he called "The way of the Claw", which focused on Quick movements and Claw strikes. Her mother, Crystal, was a part-time Professional Huntress and a fashion designer as you're well aware. Together, they founded Tiger Rhodes Fashion. When the twins were born, Katherine was born as a hybrid between the two races which was a miracle since she is the first. The only reason why she wasn't broadcast on the news was because they feared the White Fang. They feared people from both sides would attempt to kill her, but most importantly is because they had bribed so many people into silence. Medical records erased, altered, everything as far as everyone is concerned biologically Sienna is Katherine's mother and has been living with her aunt." Raven explained.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Yang asked, confused of what her mom was talking about.

"Vergil somehow found out about Katherine. I don't how, but there is still a chance that he told others. But if he has Katherine, then she will need someone to train her. Besides, I'm not the first person to do this since your partner and teammate have taught her the basics behind your back." Raven explained, knowing that both Weiss and Blake agreed with her and the others that both the twins need to be trained.

"THEY WHAT?!" Yang screamed, activating her Rage Semblance, letting her crack and slowly melt the ice.

"She asked them to because Katherine knew you would say no." Raven replied, not batting an eye.

"They have no right! She's my adopted Daughter, not their's!" Yang shouted, trying to melt the ice with her Magic Spell Book without Raven noticing.

"Then when is the right time? You're constantly trying to protect them from every form of harm. If you keep this up, they may get into a fight and they might died because you refused to train them. They won't leave you." Raven stated seriously.

"I'm not afraid they would leave me." Yang mumbled as she calmed down a little.

"Then what are you afraid of?" Raven asked.

"I don't want them getting hurt." Yang replied.

"Then let them Train. I'm only teaching Katherine the basics of my style. Blake and Weiss are doing the same, in case she wants to learn their styles." Raven stated.

"I guess... if it's just the basics." Yang relented.

"Excellent. Now, why don't you go relax and spend time with Ben." Raven replied, glad that she got threw her equally stubborn and short-tempered daughter.

After being freed, Yang left the room to spend time with her Boyfriend without Spring or Summer watching them like hawks as she wanted to have some good Fun Time Sex.

Making sure that she is gone, everyone watched, wondering if she will change her mind and come back.

"Is she coming back?" Ragna asked.

"I don't think so. She doesn't sound like she's coming back." Jubei replied, using his heightened senses along with Kitty.

"If she's gone, then let's get started before she comes back." Qrow stated.

"Does that mean?" Kitty asked hopefully, looking at her adopted grandmother.

"Yes, I'll be teaching you the basics. Now remember, I will not be gentle while teaching. This is not a Game. While we'll be using training swords, you will treat it as if it was a real one." Raven explained, being dead serious of why she is called the "One Wing Raven."

* * *

 **A week later...**

It has been a week since the Six Heroes agreed to hunt down Terumi with only rumors going around about his location.

It has also been a week since Noel Vermillion got her memories of her life as Saya back.

* * *

 **Flashback: Noel Vermillion's Soul Halves reunited as 1**

Appearing in front of an imposing doorway that levitates above the barren white ground beneath. The gate towers into the clouds, and is an ivory color with various azure lines, runes, and patterns running across it. In the center is an engraving of the crest that appears when Ragna activates the Azure Grimoire. A light fog covers the ground, and the pure white sky has various clouds circling around the gate. Above it is the Master Amaterasu Unit.

This is the Forbidden Gate -Altar-, the place where it leads directly to the Azure within the Boundary as only those that Es and the Azure itself deem worthy of who may enter past this gate.

Standing in front of the gate was Kirby, Noel, Ragna, and Es as they were hoping for something to happen.

"So what's suppose to happen?" Ragna asked, looking at the Azure's Guardian.

"I do not know. All I know is the gate will open when the people on the other side and myself allow it as I am the Azure's guardian." Es explained.

As if reading their minds, the doors immediately opened wide to show nothing but blue light as far as the eye can see.

"I cannot go any further. The rest of you must do this alone." Es stated, telling them that she has to guard the Gate.

"Let's go. Aunt Noel's and Miss Litchi's boyfriends souls are in there." Kirby added, running into the gate, much to the others alarm.

Not wanting to lose him, Ragna and Noel quickly chased after him, knowing that if Kirby got lost or left behind, Yang will skin them alive and feed their remains to Alice as if it was physically and scientifically impossible unless she can do that with her Magic Spell Book.

Chasing after him, the two siblings saw nothing but blue light everywhere as they looked.

Now worried, they began to call out Kirby's name, seeing not here anywhere, hoping to find him quickly before they heard giggling.

Turning around they saw that Kirby was being held by a tall, slender man with pale skin, messy black hair, and a mole on the bottom right side of his face next to his mouth. His eyes are obscured by his glasses.

He wears a light blue button-up dress shirt, black tie, black pants, a brown belt, and a white lab coat with several pens in the pocket and is always seen carrying around a notebook.

This is Lotte Carmine or simply known to his friends as Roy, a former scientist at Sector Seven, and a former assistant of Kokonoe.

"What kind of creature are you?" Roy asked curiously, studying Kirby closely as he carefully pinched the puffballs cheeks, causing him to giggle.

"Excuse us, but are you Lotte?" Ragna asked.

"That is correct. What are your names?" Asked Roy.

"I'm Ragna the Bloodedge and that's Kirby." Ragna replied.

"Interesting. How long have I been in here? It's hard to keep track of time, but he must've been a very long time if there are creatures like him." Roy explained, wondering if he can study Kirby's species.

"You've only been in here for a couple of years. He's not really from our world, but he's from a different universe. Litchi asked him to get you out of here since she misses you so much." Noel explained.

"Litchi? How is she?" Roy asked, remembering his lover.

"She wants you back more than anything. I can take you home." Kirby explained.

"I would like that. I've done more than enough research here." Roy replied, happy to finally leave this Blue hell.

Jumping out of his Arms, Kirby pulled out his Scythe, ready to collect his first soul.

Swinging his Scythe, Kirby would've killed him by beheading him if not for the fact that he was just a soul trapped in here.

As Kirby swung Star-Light at Roy's Head, the left eye of the Skull began to glow A blue color as Roy's soul was sucked into the the left eye, so that he will be transfered back into his body at a later date.

Looking at the Blue Eye, Noel curiously poked the glowing eye ,getting a of pain from the light, showing that he can feel pain.

"Sorry, Roy." Noel apologized.

"Just be careful please. I may not have a body at this moment, but I can still feel pain." Roy replied.

Nodding her Head, Noel started to walk in a random direction, hoping to find someone or something of interest, finding nothing for what felt like hours until she and the others came upon a new site.

Coming upon they saw a a young girl with fair skin and blonde hair that comes down to her feet. Her eyes are never seen as they were hidden beneath the shadow of her hair.

She is always naked as her thin figure decorated with numerous scars and stitches. Her body is crucified against the Master Unit Amaterasu, with numerous red and blue wires wrapping around her chest and injecting themselves into her hips and thighs and on her chest is a large Seithr Regulator.

This is The Origin or the original Saya, the 1st Prime Field Device, the wielder of the Master Unit Amaterasu, and is the creator of the BlazBlue Universe and the main reason for the Time Loops.

"Ragna... you're finally here..." The Origin said with a Voice that sounds like nails on Gravel as she spoke with her Central Fiction.

"Where is here exactly?" Ragna asked, making sure that Kirby is kept out of sight.

"Here is a complex space of infinite information dating back to the very beginning, where all timelines intersect, and it's filled with Seithr. It's a vast dimension that stands outside of time, and this is where everything and nothing is connected. You're in the Boundary, where there is nothing that can't happen here." The Origin explained.

"So you're saying that you could, hypothetically speaking, make it possible for a Phenomenon Intervention?" Ragna asked.

"I could if that would make you happy?" The Origin replied, sounding insane just like Nu-13.

"Nothing would please me more." Ranga replied.

Happy to make her brother happy, The Origin's eyes began to glow a bright blue as her godly powers began to work, glowing lue color for five minutes, allowing Kirby to walk around just out of her sight.

As the Light died down, Kirby raised his Scythe up to The Origin's legs, making sure to keep out of sight, waiting for the signal.

"Is there anything else I could do to help you?" The Origin asked as the light died.

"Yes, there is... KIRBY, NOW!" Ragna shouted, giving the signal.

Realizing that it was a trick, The Origin tried to to eject the three from the Boundary and restart the timeline of the BlazBlue Universe, but one second as it was too late, and she was removed from her restraints from the Master Unit Amaterasu and sucked into the right eye of the skull on Kirby's Star-Light.

"THIS WILL NOT HOLD ME!" The Origin shouted from within the right eye, trying to use her powers finding that she has none whatsoever.

"Shut your trap. Now let's get out of here. If experience has taught me anything, it's that worlds like this always collapse once people like her are removed." Ragna replied as the Boundary began to shake.

"I see what you mean." Noel commented.

Running around, the three tried to find the way out of the Boundary, finding nothing more than a collapsing world and nothing else.

"There is no way out!" Roy shouted.

"There has to be." Noel replied, knowing that they won't die in the deepest part of the Boundary.

"MISS DEATH PLEASE HELP US!" Kirby begged, hoping for something to happen.

As the three continued to run, a black portal opened up in front of them, showing that Death was watching as she knew that her champion did it.

Jumping through the portal, the three landed back in Alucard Castle right in front of Rachel who was drinking Tea with Raven, looking bored at the sight of the two Humans except Kirby because he's so cute.

"I take it that you have them?" Rachel asked.

"What gave it away, Rabbit? The fact that we're in front of you and Raven or the fact that the eyes are glowing on Kirby's Scythe?" Ragna asked sarcastically.

"The fact of Death had informed us that you hadn't done something stupid and died." Rachel replied with her usual arrogance.

"How do we fix the souls?" Raven asked, ignoring their petty arguments.

I don't know. We could ask Miss Death." Kirby replied.

As if she heard Kirbys Suggestion, a Shadow Raven significantly larger than Ash Feathers flew in, landing on the Table carrying a letter.

"Are you Ashley's Mommy?" Kirby asked curiously, getting a no in return.

"CAW!" The Raven cawed in reply.

"He says that he's her oldest brother, Corpse, and he has a message from Mistress Death." Raven translated.

"I often forget that you can transform into Raven." Noel replied.

Gently taking the Note from Corpse, Kirby began to look at the Message, looking deep in thought causing everyone to leaning in anticipation.

Tearing his eyes from the Notes, Kirby looked More serious then he has in his entire life, making the others look nervous.

"I can't read." Kirby replied, making everyone even the raven anime sweat drop since Kara is still teaching him how to read their native language.

"Let me see that." Rachel replied, gently taking the note from Kirby to read it aloud.

"Dear Kirby. Sorry that I'm not there in person to tell you how to release the souls, but all you have to do is put the correct Souls with the correct body. For Saya/Noel, her memories will automatically return, but she will more than likely pass out, so her mind can process them. For Lotte, you will have to capture his body first if you haven't already done that." Rachel read.

"That seems simple enough." Raven commented.

Gently tapping Noel with the butt of Star-Light, the right eye began to glow brighter than ever before, blinding almost everyone especially when it shot out of its mouth right into the body of Saya/Noel, making her scream loudly as the soul of The Origin quickly merged with Saya/Noel since Hades: Izanami's soul already merged with Noel off-screen.

Hearing footsteps, The six turned to see that Celica and Jin were running towards them when they heard their Sister/Adopted Daughter Screamed very loudly.

"What's wrong with her?" Jin asked.

"Her soul is being reunited with the 2 other halves. It's a very painful experience." a male voice said in reply.

Feeling Confused, everyone began to look at Corpse as if he just grew a second head, wondering if they just miss heard them.

"Yes, I can talk. Don't look so surprised. I'm sure my little sister would've said something by now." Corpse replied, shocking everyone.

"Are you saying that she could've talked this whole time?" Rachel asked.

"She tries to be the opposite of mom, she is Free-spirited and Social, but Ash is traditional and quiet. And for some reason, believed that for reason should only talks if Mistress Death says it's OK." Corpse explained.

"Getting back on topic. Will my daughter be OK?" Celica asked.

"I don't know, I have never seen a case like this. Usually when souls are split apart, they're to be hunted and exorcist for judgment." Corpse explained.

"Let's hope that won't happen." Jin replied while thinking.

 _'I still have to Apologize.'_ Jin thought, knowing that he's partially responsible for his family falling apart since Ben and Rex told him that Terumi possessed him when he was a child and had those memories erased by Terumi's Mind Eater ability after Terumi used him to cut off Ragna's Right Arm off with Yukianesa and of course Jin started to remember the memories due to Ben and Rex using their Spell Books to restore his memories and show him of what Terumi made him did that wasn't his fault.

"Ragna, take her to bed. Child, I believe that you still have one other person to take care of." Rachel orderd after giving Corpse a crêpe which he gratefully ate.

Nodding his Head, Kirby began to run into the Castle to look for Litchi, eager to tell her the good news and hoping that she will be happy to have her boyfriend back.

Looking all over the Castle, Kirby found Litchi playing with the Kaka Kittens in the play room.

"Miss Litchi! Miss Litchi! I have him!" Kirby shouted, gaining her full undivided attention.

Looking at Star-Light, Litchi could barely make out the outline of Roy's face, but could assume that he was smiling.

"How do we fix him?" Litchi asked.

"We just put his soul in his body." Kirby explained before running towards the dungeon where they managed to capture Arakune.

Running to the Castle's Dungeons which looks just as medieval as the rest the places with its only occupant who appears in the form of a male monster made of liquid Seithr. His most distinct feature is a simple, white mask with a crude face where his head would be. Inside his body are poisonous insects and multiple, bone-like appendages which it can use to move about or attack his victims with. Because of his liquid nature, he can add extra body parts, such as eyes or mouths around his body and reshape himself into a limitless number of forms; some of these forms he has taken include a flower, a moth, and a giant sphere.

This is Arakune, a Liquid Seithr monster that roams the sewers of the Kagutsuchi and is the physical mutated body of Lotte "Roy" Carmine.

"LET ME GO, SO I MAY FEAST UPON ALL WHO COMES TO ME!" Arakune screamed, banging on the Seithr and Magic suppressing bars as well as the force field around him, preventing his escape from any means.

Ignoring his complaints, Kirby used his Scythe to touch the Mask of the former Sector Seven Scientist, ejecting the soul to its proper place.

Screaming in pain, Arakune began to scream and thrashing as his entire body began to rapidly decay as his flesh and bones began to snap and shape into unnatural forms, constantly shifting and snapping while he was forced to endure the pain, screaming until his body finally formed in the shape of a man.

A very NAKED man, but a man none the less.

Quickly covering his Blue Eyes with his stubby arms, Kirby didn't see the atomic red blush or the Huge Nose bleed of Litchi Faye Ling as this is the first time she has seen her boyfriend naked.

Running away with Lao Jin on his Head, the two cuties quickly made there into the nearest Guest room which just so happens to be Laura's with his Aunt and Uncle still inside.

Staying quite, Kirby started to eavesdrop, wondering if Laura is still in trouble as Lao Jin also listened in too while sitting on Kirby's head.

"Laura, it has been a week now. So, you can come out since we don't know how long we'll be in this world. But we're still keeping your crown until we get home." Rex said.

"We're sorry that we may have been a little too hard on you by confining you to this and the playroom for our stay here, but you've got to learn that actions have consequences both good and bad." Ruby added in apology before leaving with Rex, never noticing the two eavesdroppers.

Making sure that they're out of site and earshot, Kirby jumped on Laura's bed to give her a great big hug with Lao Jin helping as well as he rubbed her head.

"That means you and I can have tea with Grandma and Miss Rachel!" Kirby shouted, making his adopted cousin quite better as he and Lao Jin decided to stay with her and keep her company.

 **Flashback ends**

* * *

 **Back to the Present.**

Since then, a few things have happened first: No one has seen or heard from Es, making the others assume the worse.

And the second was the Reunion between Saya/Noel and her family.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

After walking up from her forced nap, Saya/Noel looked around to see that she was in the RB3 medical bay with Kokonoe and Litchi watching over her in case anything happens.

Slowly getting up, Noel began to experience sensations that she wants: Experience. Literally lifetime ago as well as every single memory from the timeline, showing just how obsessed The Origin was with her big brother along with Hades: Izanami.

 _'Wait... Did I just thought of Ragna as my Brother? Well, he is...but who am I? Noel or Saya?'_ Noel thought, once again having an identity crisis.

"Good, you're awake. How do you feel? Headache? Thirsty? You did just receive all of your memories and you were screaming a lot." Litchi explained.

"Can I have some water, and could you bring my Family?" Noel asked, feeling uncomfortable with saying the word.

Understanding perfectly, Litchi handed her a cup before going to get her family.

Seeing her conflicted face, Kokonoe gently put her hand on Noel's left shoulder.

"Don't worry. It may be a little awkward for a while, but it'll get better." Kokonoe promised.

"But how do you know? I have memories from over a hundred different timelines as well as memories for my time as Noel. Who am I?" Noel asked.

"You're whoever you decided to be." the Voice of Celica said in reply.

Turning towards the entrance, the two "cousins" saw that Noel's family has been waiting nearby, never leaving for anything.

"I will leave you four alone." Kokonoe said, leaving the conflicted Noel with her family.

Laying there awkwardly, Noel tried to find the words she wants to say to show her feelings just not finding the right words to describe what she wants to say.

Seeing the struggle within her adopted Daughter's eyes, Celica put her hand on Noel's arm just like she use to way back when.

"Just say whatever you feel. We won't judge. Even if you see yourself as Noel and not Saya since we'll still care for you." Celica stated.

Seeing the honesty in her eyes, Noel couldn't help but trust her and feel like this is where she belongs no matter what.

"I don't know what to feel. The only thing I am feeling is conflicted. Who am I? Am I some kind of lab experiment gone wrong? Am I the "Azure's Succesor"? Am I Saya? Who or what am I?" Noel asked.

Gently putting her hand in his own, Ragna looked Noel right in the eyes which she had never seen him that she ever had.

"If you want to be called Noel or Saya, we'll call you which ever you feel comfortable with. But no matter what, you're still our sister." Ragna explained.

Smiling, Noel began to feel the emotions of memories of lives that ended with the Time Loops created by The Origin as well as those she personally experienced in this time loop before it all came crashing down by Terumi using Hazama as his vessel, manipulating Jin.

Realizing what he's probably thinking, Noel grabbed Jin's hand into hers, so she can look him in the eyes.

"Don't think about that, Jin. I may not know who I am at this moment, but I know who you are. In every timeline, you were always manipulated and it was never your fault. No one blames you. You were tricked by Terumi when he gave you your sword Yukianesa when it had its sentient core that drove you insane. Please stop blaming yourself." Noel asked, looking at her brother.

Staring into the eyes of the one he thought he killed, Jin couldn't help but feel angry at himself for being so easily manipulated as a child into killing his adopted mother and biological sister.

"You're sister is right, Jin. It wasn't your fault. There's no way you could've stopped Terumi when you were a kid. So stop blaming yourself, young man." Celica added in agreement.

"It's not that easy, I spent years in regret over killing Saya and cutting off Ragna's Right Arm." Jin replied before he was slapped by Ragna.

"Stop feeling fucking sorry for yourself! If you don't stop feeling sorry for yourself, I will beat the sadness out of you if I have to!" Ragna shouted.

"But I-" Jin began until he was cut off.

"No excuses. While he was wrong to hit you, he's right. There is nothing you could've done." Celica added.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Jin. It's fine you do the same." Ragna replied to his younger brother.

Knowing that a fight was going to break out, Jin bowed his head in agreement, knowing that Ragna can easily take him down even with their adopted mother shutting down their powers with her Seithr Nullifying Ability due to her wielding the Power of Order.

"Can you three leave me alone? I need to think." Noel asked, getting up and not waiting for a answer.

Walking into her guest room, Noel saw that her friends were waiting there, showing that they know her so well.

"How do you feel, Noel?" Makoto asked.

"Girls, just leave me alone. I literally just had this conversation with my family. Wait, did I just say family? Grr... This is so confusing!" Noel cried.

"We won't leave you alone at a time like this." Tsubaki replied.

"That's the problem! I don't know who I am! I have memories of a timeline that ended! Some neither of you or I existed. Who am I?!" Noel screamed.

"Noel. We've been friends for almost all of our lives. I won't leave you. Makoto and I will be your friend no matter what." Tsubaki said, assuring her best friend.

"We're Friends for life! No matter what you say." Makoto added in agreement.

Smiling with tears of joy streaming down her face, Noel brought the two into the biggest hug the three ever experience, showing no matter what happens.

Breaking out of the hug, Noel smiled at the two knowing who she is.

She is both Saya and Noel Vermillion: Younger Sister of Ragna the Bloodedge and Jin Kisaragi, the adopted daughter of Celica A. Mercury, and the Azure's Successor.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

 **Alucard Castle**

 **The Playroom**

Right now, Kirby was having a Tea party with some of his Stuffed Animals, Laura, and Katherine, who looked ready to flip the table at any moment.

Looking for any way to escape this Cruel and Unusual punishment in her Eyes, Katherine tried to think of something when she saw Zwei sleeping in the corner.

"SPIDER!" Katherine screamed, knowing full well Zwei is afraid of Spiders.

"SPIDERS!" Zwei screamed, snapping awake and running under the table for "Protection", shaking like a Chihuahua.

"Sorry, Zwei, but I think I saw it go under the table." Katherine replied, sounding "sorry", making him panic and flip the table to run out of the room.

Trying to keep in her laughter and ultimately failing, Kitty was receiving the glare by her twin for ruining her tea party.

"There was no spider, was there?" Laura asked.

"I could've been wrong." Kitty replied grinning, showing that there was no spider.

"You scared Zwei." Kirby whined, knowing how Zwei hates spiders but he doesn't hate the Spider-Man comics.

"And it was hilarious! Now that tea time is over, let's play in the mud!" Katherine exclaimed, much to Laura's dismay.

"Mud is Gross. It's all wet and slimy, it's stays on your skin, and there is nothing more disgusting than Mud." Laura commented.

"You take that Back! Mud is awesome, you neat Freak!" Katherine shouted.

"Maybe we should call you "Piggy" instead of Kitty, PIGGY!" Laura shoyted before getting tackled by Kitty, starting a new wrestling match.

Not wanting to see his adopted sister and cousin fight, Kirby ran to get some help from the nearest person who just so happened to be Jaune.

"Uncle Jaune, can you please tell Kitty and Rouge to stop fighting?" Kirby asked, knowing that his Aunt Pyrrha told him the stories of how Jaune can make two out of his 7 Sisters: Jane and Jenna Arc, to stop fighting when he was a kid.

Knowing that he's going to play Peace Maker once again just like he use too, Jaune went in the playroom to see that they're still wrestling with each other with Katherine showing her claws.

Picking the two up by their shirts, Jaune easily separated them, easily breaking up the fight.

"What is going on? Laura, tell me your side of the story." Jaune said to his adoptive niece.

"We were having a tea party when she told Zwei there was a spider, making him flip the table!" Laura shouted.

"I was bored and you wouldn't let me leave the dumb party. Besides, it was hilarious!" Katherine replied, causing Laura to glare at her.

"No it was not!"

"Yes it was!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"ENOUGH!" Jaune shouted, surprising the three as they never heard Jaune shout.

"You two are sisters, act like it. Yes, you two may like different things, and I know how Jane and Jenna both like two different things, but at the end of the day, they're still twins and so are the two of you. So, apologize and try and find something you both like." Jaune explained, putting them down.

Turning their backs to one another, neither one willing to admit that they're wrong.

Sighting and knowing that this may take a while, Jaune picked up Kirby, putting him over his shoulders, giving him a piggy back ride.

"This may take a while, Kirby. Besides I was asked to come get you anyway." Jaune added, leaving the two alone since Ben and Yang asked him to get him.

* * *

 **In the Dining Hall**

"We found him." Ben stated simply.

"He has been sighted near your childhood home a lot." Jubei added, pointing at the siblings as he was referring to Celica's Church.

"Rachel, if you can take me there, I can open a portal with my Semblance in case everyone needs a quick exit." Raven offered to the Vampire Princess.

"You do know I can teleport, right?" Rachel asked, reminding the Bandit Leader of her Vampire Abilites.

"True. But you need to touch them in order to do so." Raven replied.

"Alright, so who's all going?" Koan asked.

"He was our friend and ally." Jubei replied.

"We'll take care of him ourselves." Nine added.

"He betrayed all of us in some fashion." Trinity said with some hatred in her tone.

"He is the only one who is possibly more dangerous than the Black Beast." Hakumen added.

"As the five of the Six Heroes, we cannot let him continue." Valkenhayn said.

"You should have some others for back up." Yatsuhashi suggested.

"Kirby may not be enough." Velvet added in agreement.

"If we need a quick escape, then I will take everyone home." Raven stated.

"CAW!" Ash cried from the chandelier.

"She said that we're still coming just in case." Alice translated.

"I'm sure Zwei will come if he ever comes out of hiding from the nonexistence spider." Jaune added.

"How is it he can fight Grimm, but he's scared of Spiders?" Ben asked.

"How is it that you can fight Aliens and Monsters, but you're afraid of-" Kevin began until he was cut off.

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Ben shouted, not wanting everyone to know that he's afraid of Peacocks and not just Clowns.

"If you're quite done, then shall we go now?" Rachel asked.

"Get me as close as you can. I'll fly the rest of the way." Raven stated, transforming into her Avian Form.

* * *

 **At the ruins of Celica A. Mercury's burned down Church.**

Making sure that she is not seen, Rachel tossed Raven into the air before leaving quickly, not wanting to see that horrid man especially since he tortured her to see how far her immortality last.

Flying around, Raven saw that she was not alone as there was a man standing in front of what's left of the once Beautiful Church.

Physically, his human form looks nearly identical to Hazama Honoka, with some notable differences — his hair stands straight up and his snakelike eyes are open. Most of his clothing in his human form is identical to Hazama's, but, in place of Hazama's black coat and fedora, he wears a long, hooded yellow cloak covered in black markings. The short sleeves of his cloak are large and have engraved metal plates attached to them. Terumi also wears his tie untied.

This is Yuki Terumi, in reality the God Susano'o, a cruel spirit who lusts for the destruction of everything he touches, relentlessly murdering and torturing those who cross him. His True Form is the complete existence of himself and the Susano'o Unit as he's one of the Sankishin, a God of Destruction, and brother to the Master Unit Amateras and the Tsukuyomi Unit. He also founded both the Novus Orbis Librarium (NOL), Sector Seven, and the one who was truly responsible for the incident that ruined Ragna's life during his childhood.

"Are you going to reveal who you are?" Terumi asked, looking at the bird as he sensed some kind of advanced Magic from it.

Knowing that she has been caught, Raven flew a few feet away to change back into her normal form.

"Who are you?" Terumi asked, not really caring one way or another.

Raven just glared at him, refusing to answer as she open a portal next to her, allowing a fire ball to fly towards Terumi, nearly hitting him.

"I haven't seen a ball of fire like that since I killed that bitch, Konoe..." Terumi mumbled.

"I see you haven't forgotten me." Nine replied as she came out of the portal with the other Six heroes and Kirby.

"You're alive!? But...how?!" Terumi demanded, angry as it took a lot of his power to kill her.

"You'll find out after we kill you." Jubei replied, drawing Musashi.

"You were one of us..." Hakumen began, pointing his Ookami at his one time ally.

"...But you betrayed us." Trinity finished, holding up her staff Muchourin.

"So now we'll kill you today." Valkenhayn stated, transforming into his full Lycanthrope Form.

"We'll stop you." Kirby added, holding Star-Light with his Blessings of Death and Eva fully activated as his Blue Eyes turned Red, knowing that he won't hold back against the man that caused Ragna so much pain.

And, Star-Light glowed a dark purple-black aura as it transformed into Ragna's signature Blood-Scythe in sword form, symbolizing that Star-Light has the ability to copy a person's weapon and its powers along with its wielder's abilities.

Glaring at his former allies and Kirby, Terumi wanted nothing more than to throw a fit at the fact that all of his plans were falling apart, making him even more dangerous.

"If you all think that I'm going down so easily, then you're dead wrong." Terumi replied, knowing that he doesn't have access to Ouroboros anymore due to Hazama's death.

"It's a good thing, that we had back up, don't we?" Trinity asked as Ash Feathers and Alice appeared.

"Oh man! I HATE CATS!" Terumi screamed in rage as he retained his hatred for them due to using Hazama as his vessel.

"If you hate me so bad, then why don't you come and try and get me?" Alice mocked, finally pissing off the Sankishin.

 **BGM START- Susanoo Terumi Theme - MUST DIE - BlazBlue CF.**

Now finally feeling pissed, Terumi quickly threw his Butterfly Knives at the Spirit Tiger Cub, wanting to end its it life. But Alice quickly dodged out of the way, landing a scratch in the sadistic psychopath's face with her claws, drawing blood as she grinned at him while returning reflecting the Knives back to him, stabbing him in return.

With Terumi on the ground, Trinity quickly used Muchourin to materialize a large grey anvil on Terumi, causing to hurt his head so hard, he became stunned, giving the signal to her other allies to attack as well.

Ash Feathers quickly flew in and used her natural poison from her talons and beak, injecting some poison into Terumi's Human Form as he started to scream in pain.

Now hearing the snake scream in pain, Nine quickly used her sorcery and alchemy to fire deadly fireballs at Terumi while Jubei used Musashi with his mouth and twin tails along with his claws, showing just how angry he is at Terumi for murdering his wife as the couple both landed some critical hits of burning and cutting damage to the sadistic snake.

Valkenhayn in his wolf form quickly dashed at his former ally, using his claws and razor sharp teeth to inflict more bleeding damage. However, despite his current age that stripped him of the stamina he once had in his youth, he still retained his skills and the remnants of his physical strength from the Dark War, showing that he still got it despite his old age.

After Terumi stood up feeling almost weakened, Hakumen quickly used this chance to draw Ookami to quickly slash and stab at his former ally, nullfying the psychopath's ability to use Ars Magus as well as using his martial arts due to his training with the Kisaragi household in his timeline.

And finally Kirby charge in with Star-Light as Blood-Scythe, and thanks to his training with Jubei, Qrow, and Ragna in the ways of Sword/Scythe, Kirby delivered some powerful Sword and Scythe Slashes at the former Hero, causing him to scream more in pain as he was forced to transform into his Ghost Form that he once used to possess Jin to cut off Ragna's right arm.

Terumi's "ghost form" is a simple black-and-green humanoid shape with long arms, a glowing green spot on his chest, and a face consisting of a wide smile and a single red eye. During his Astral Heat, Terumi's ghost form transforms to resemble his true form: Susano'o.

Glaring at the Sadistic Snake, Kirby quickly used the skeletal arms of Death to grab Terumi, forcing him down to the ground, immobilzing him with its powerful restrictions as he quickly and ruthlessly copied Ragna the Bloodedge's Astral Heat from the BlazBlue video game series: Ragna's Black Onslaught.

 **BGM Change - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST- BlazBlue - Crossing Fate (Astral Heat Ver.)**

Kirby first slashed Terumi with Star-Light as Blood-Scythe's Sword Form in a reverse hand strike and proceeded to transform Star-Light as Blood-Scythe's Scythe form with its Crimson Seithr blade and began to repeatedly slash Terumi with it, using and copying Ragna's Soul Eater Driver to empower it as he then transformed into a Grim Reaper-like figure shrouded in pure darkness, and unleashes a final strike with Star-Light as Blood-Scythe's Sword Form, critically damaging Terumi and his soul, physically and mentally.

And finally, Kirby hacked off Terumi's arms and legs with Star-Light as Blood-Scythe's Scythe form, causing him to scream at the Pink Puffball who showed no pity or compassion to him.

 **BGM ends**

After Kirby performed Ragna's Astral Heat and cutting off the arms and legs of Terumi's Ghost Form, the sky got darker as all the stars suddenly went out.

All around them, they heard the screams of the Damned Souls of those who did such wrong in their lives, begging for mercy that they would never receive as a large pit opened up.

Out from the ground came Pure Silver chains, trying to grab the man by his neck no matter how hard he tried to struggle, as he was eventually pulled into the ground, making all the moaning stop and the ground sealed up as if it was never there in the first place.

Kirby then powered down as his Red Eyes turned back to their normal Innocent and Cute Blue as his Grim Reaper Cloak was put away as Star-Light turned back from Ragna's Blood-Scythe to its True Form.

"She really likes being dramatic." Alice commented, tired from that fight.

"Let's all go home. I'm opening a portal now." Raven replied, using the last of her Aura to send everyone home.

* * *

 **Alucard Castle**

 **In the Dining Hall.**

"Is he dead?" Ragna asked, looking at his mentor, Kirby, and the rest of the Six Heroes.

"Yes. That took a lot out of us, but he's finally dead." Jubei replied, much to Ragna's joy even though he was slightly jealous that he wanted to kill the sadistic manipulative snake bastard himself but eventually let it slide as he was finally gone for good.

"And within my domain." Death added, appearing with a large bag no doubt made from Human Skin.

"What is his punishment, Miss Death?" Kara asked curiously.

"For the next Six millennia, he and along with Hades: Izanami and Hazama will be doing my paperwork without break." Death explained, making all those who experienced the horrors of paperwork shiver in fear and disgust.

"There is nothing worse than doing paperwork." Ozpin commented.

"I'd rather fight Vilgax then do paperwork in the afterlife." Max added.

"I'd rather go back to the Boundary then have to suffer paperwork for six millennia." Roy said, agreeing with the others who hate paperwork.

"Anyway, time for the rewards for my champion. Kirby since you have reunited not one, but two souls, you get two rewards as such here they are." Death explained, pulling out two Normal Eggs.

"While they may look like normal eggs they are in fact what I like to call "life eggs" with these eggs you get to new companions as well as some responsibility. Your other pets/companions can take care of them selves but this would not only teach you what it means to be responsible but to better understand the balance between life and death when they eventually die. They can be what ever you want them to be all you have to do is hold one they will form life form that you wish to create." Death explained, handing Kirby one.

Thinking hard, Kirby immediately knew what he wanted as the egg began to get bigger almost bigger than him before it hatched, surprising everyone as almost everyone immediately knew what he created.

Kirby decided that he wanted a baby green dinosaur with blue eyes, a large, round nose, white underside from his mouth to his tail, a row of orange spines along his head, orange shoes with yellow soles, and a red shell-shaped saddle on his back.

"What is that?" Winter asked, secretly squealing at the cute green dinosaur.

"He made a Yoshi. A dinosaur from a Video Game series from Ben and Rex's world." Weiss explained, confusing Winter even more.

"What's a dinosaur?" Winter asked.

"Basically, giant lizards that roamed our planet before Humans. They all died out when a meteor hit the planet 65 million years ago." Six explained.

"Shame too. They had such potential." Death commented.

"Anyway. What are you going to make next?" Orie asked curiously, looking at Kirby and his cute Yoshi.

"I know what I want!" Kirby replied, taking the second Egg and doing the same thing.

When the egg hatched, it revealed is a small, bipedal, male reptilian creature with a primarily orange body. His underside from the chest down and soles are cream-colored. He has two small fangs visible in his upper jaw and two smaller fangs in his lower jaw. He has blue eyes, arms and legs that are short with four fingers and three clawed toes, and finally a fire burns at the tip of his slender tail and has blazed there since his birth.

Now everyone easily recognized it as it was Kirby's most favorite Pokémon: Charmander the Lizard Pokémon and known as one of the 3 starter Pokémon alongside Squirtle and Bulbasaur.

 _'He made a Charmander?'_ Everyone thought, deadpanning and knowing that there is going to be some serious problems if people see it in the World of Remnant.

"Thank you, Miss Death." Kirby replied, giving her a hug.

"Just remember, Clark, they're your responsibility. If they die, they will be brought back, even if you use one of the resurrections. Now, they'll need stuff to take care of them. Everything that is required is within your room, but they will grow quickly, so that they may be able to play with you. Just remember, there are no do overs." Death stated seriously.

"I will, I promise." Kirby replied, vowing to take good care of his Yoshi and Charmander.

"Now for your final gift, I have upgraded your Scythe, Star-Light. You can now travel to any dimension you have been to as well as unlock almost any door since I cannot be stopped by doors and neither shall you. All you have to do is think about which dimension you want to go to. Just remember that you can't go into any deity's realm. Not only that it's extremely rude, but you also need permission first." Death explained, causing Kirby to nod his head as he'll remember that.

"Before you go, is Es ok?" Ragna asked.

"She is not dead if that's what you're worried about. Oh! And since I'm in a good mood, you may want these." Death explained, snapping her fingers, causing Ragna to pass out.

"What did you do?" Rachel asked, with Celica checking to make sure the Crimson Grim Reaper is alright.

"He is asleep, so he can regrow his right arm and have his right eye color and hair color back. Plus, I'm also allowing him to keep his powers." Death explained, knowing that Ragna will be much more powerful with his Right Arm back and still retaining his abilities.

"Where do we go next?" Yu asked.

"To yours. What you call the fog in the Midnight Channel is actually been created by a Goddess who wants to show everyone their true selves. You and Kirby will show her that she is wrong even though you'd defeated her before." Death explained, causing Yu to realize that Death is referring to Izanami in the Midnight Channel as he'd defeated her before with his Persona Izanagi of the Fool Arcana in its True Form Izanagi-no-Okami of the World Arcana with his Social Links/Bonds after she is the one who created the Fog in the Midnight Channel.

And as Death left, Es gave her the Azure Flame Grimoire so she can use it to improve the BlazBlue Universe by making sure that Amaterasu Master Unit and Takamagahara System won't interfere with Phenomenon Interventions, but only observing events from now on while Ragna is also no longer the Central Fiction of the Origin as the BlazBlue Universe can now continue with his existence all thanks to her and Kirby.

"Who is all coming? You're all welcomed to come with us." Gwen said.

"I shall go where ever Miss Rachel goes." Valkenhayn said.

"I must stay here." Hakumen added.

"I'm curious to see other dimensions as well as the opportunity to study their technology." Kokonoe said.

"I would like to study your dimension's magic." Nine said.

"Help me study yours, and I'll teach you some magic." Verdona replied.

"I wouldn't mind traveling." Trinity said.

"It would be cool to see other worlds." Sena said.

"Let's go!" Luna added.

"That's still Creepy." Ruby commented, remembering what Ben and Rex told her about Platinum the Trinity.

"You should see when Ozpin does it." Qrow whispered to his adoptive niece.

"I'd like to go." Tager added.

"Where ever one of us goes, so does the rest of us." Tsubaki said.

"Personally I wanna go and see more." Makoto added in agreement.

"I guess we're going. Besides, it'd be great for all of us to get reunited." Noel said.

"If my wife and daughter are going, then I guess I am too. Besides, I can still teach Kirby a few things." Jubei added, much to Yang's displeasure.

"I shall go. I wish to see other universes." Rachel said,

"I shall go too." Jin added.

"If all if you go, then so shall I." Celica said.

"I will go where Good Guy goes." Taokaka added.

"If that's Everyone, then let's get some sleep." Koan stated, going to his room.

* * *

 **Omake: Mystery Food X and Death Cooking**

Sitting in his high chair in the Beacon Academy Kitchen, Kirby was waiting for his Aunts Noel, Chie, and Yukiko to make him something as they want his opinion.

Coming out first was Chie and Yukiko each holding their own bowl of Curry.

Putting the bowls in front of Kirby, he was quite confused to see a Dark Purple Aura all around the bowls.

Taking his spoon, Kirby tried Yukiko's bowl, hoping it's not as bad as it taste as he swallowed a spoonful, making his eyes widened at the tastes.

It taste just so awful. Like she just grabbed everything she could get her hands on as if she didn't care for her cooking at all.

Not wanting to hurt his Aunt Yukiko's feelings, Kirby picked up the bowl to use his inhale to eat it with out tasting it pretending to like it.

Trying Chie's bowl, Kirby was surprised to find that it was just as bad, if not worse, making him want to cry at the taste of how bad it is.

He decided to do the same as Noel revealed her "signature dish": Kagutsuchi pufferfish, simmered in peppers and spices.

Normally, Pufferfish alone is dangerous, but this is Noel's cooking making it even more deadly.

Seeing that Noel was coming, Kirby hoped that it would be taster than theirs.

With the help of Noel, Kirby managed to cut the fish a bit, making him nervous as he could smell it.

Raising his Fork, Kirby was about to take a bite when it and the plate itself disappeared into the hands of Eva.

"Don't eat this or you will die! I don't know how you do it, but somehow your cooking is worse than his mom and grandma." Eva stated.

"My cooking is not that bad." Noel replied.

"Then why does everyone but Hazama fall unconscious?" Eva asked in retort.

Not having any good comeback, Noel began to have some tears in her eyes as everyone always told her that they liked it.

Not wanting to see his aunt suffer, Kirby jumped out of his high chair to give her a great big hug.

"Don't cry, Aunty. Daddy and Kara can help you." Kirby said, knowing how Ben and Kara can help her as he knows his birth mom and his Aunt Mavis were taught by his Grandma Selina as they taught Kara how to use her Cook Copy Ability before he was born.

"You probably should teach these two while you're at it. And, possibly teach your mom and grandma how to not make biological warfare. Only recently, did that cake Raven made died?" Eva asked, confusing the others.

"What do you mean "died"?" Yukiko asked.

"Raven's cooking is so bad, it came to life. Yang's and hers were taken by the Atlas Military as it was labeled as "Biological Warfare." Do I need to go on?" Eva asked as she explained of why Branwen women's cooking are deadly.

"Ok… Kirby, can you ask your dad and cousin to help us cook?" Chie asked, hoping to rub in Yosuke's face that she and Yukiko could cook something.

"I'lll ask Daddy and Kara to help when he and Mommy come home after their Date and Kara from Karai's House." Kirby replied, knowing that his daddy and Kara are better cooks than him despite the fact that his Cook Copy Ability sometimes gives women Foodgasm just like from the popular cooking anime: Food Wars!: Shokugeki no Soma.

Smiling and knowing that they are going to have lessons from their nephew's adopted father and biological cousin, Noel, Chie, and Yukiko are going to be the best cooks they know in not only their home universes, but also the universes where their new friends are from and the entire Multiverse.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY version)**

 **Ragna the Bloodedge: Hi, I'm Ragna the Bloodedge. I just wanna say that Terumi is finally gone thanks to Kirby, Master Jubei, and the other Six Heroes. Man, that bastard finally had it coming. Thank you, Kirby, for bringing back Saya and my entire family back together. Now, I can finally be at peace.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **The Champion's 2nd Task: Persona 4 Arena**

 **Teddie: Sensei, you're back!**

 **Rise Kujikawa: Where have you and the others been, Senpai?**

 **Yu Narukami: It's a long story.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Well there you have it, folks, the first Task of Kirby in the BlazBlue Universe. How did you all like the fact that Kirby reunited the soul halves of Saya by merging Noel/Mu-12 with Hades: Izanami and The Origin of the Master Unit Amaterasu herself and he killed Terumi with the Six Heroes? And not to mention, did you all like the fact that Ragna will now continue to exist in the BlazBlue Universe as he's no longer the Central Fiction of the Origin herself? If so, leave your comments in the reviews. Anyway, tune in next time for Issue 3 of Volume 2.5 where the entire cast go to Inaba, Japan in the Persona 4 Arena Universe, home of the Investigation Team. See you next chapter!**


	54. V2-5 I3: Champion's 2nd Task: P4A

Volume 2.5 Issue 3: The Champion's 2nd Task: Persona 4 Arena

 **BlazBlue Universe**

It has been six days since Kirby completed his first task, giving everyone who is coming to pack their things as well getting their vacation time.

And of course, Ragna the Bloodedge also now has his original right arm back as well as his right red eye turning back to green along with his white hair turning back to its original blonde color, earning some comments from the females of his world and the 5 other worlds that he looks kinda more handsome and cute despite his vulgar mouth and brooding personality which is beginning to soften up due to the Six Heroes especially with Kirby killing Terumi with the latter bringing back his sister Saya and his family is now back together.

Even though Death removed the fake version of Azure Flame Grimoire from his right arm's stump, she allowed the Crimson Grim Reaper to retain his Soul Eater Drive along with the retained abilities, only now more powerful than ever as she gave him access to the TRUE BlazBlue with his retained Idea Engine Link as his longevity increased dramatically after she used the Azure Flame Grimoire to improve the BlazBlue Universe by making the Master Unit Amaterasu and the Takamagahara System to observe events, successfully banning Phenomenon Interventions along with allowing Ragna to continue his existence in his world as Death assured everyone that he's no longer the Origin's Central Fiction.

And, another cool thing is that whenever Ragna now uses his retained abilities with both his Soul Eater Drive and Azure Flame Grimoire, both of his green eyes turn red, his blonde hair turns white, and his limbs are engulfed with Seithr, symbolizing that Death allowed him to retain his ability to form/summon parts of the Black Beast and enhance his strikes combined with the power of the Azure and his Soul Eater Drive.

Anyway, true to Death's Words, Kirby's Baby Yoshi and Charmander grew up fast, and like the real things, they eat _**A LOT**_ which makes it a bit difficult for Valkenhayn, but thankfully was used to cooking for any Kaka tribe members.

Fawkes already likes Kirby's Charmander who he nicked named Drago Jr. as both of them can use Fire. Even though at first Phoenixes don't like Dragons, Charmander is okay with Fawkes as the latter was actually jealous that the Lizard's Pokemon's tail was on fire, but he quickly understood why as Kirby told him that Charmander can die if his flame goes out, causing Fawkes to accept the Lizard Pokemon as his Self-Appointed and Honorary Fire hatchling Brother as his duty is to keep Drago's Flame from burning out while getting to know him and help Kirby care for him.

Alice seemed to adore Drago Jr. mostly for his glowing tail and his love for meat, making her take him under her wing so to speak showing him how to use different ways to use his small burst of Fire with Fawkes helping her as well as he'd also like to teach Drago Jr. some literal Fire power of those who harmed their shared Pink Puffball Master.

Zwei was happy of Yoshi as he can finally have a fellow who can have any of his Master's Friends ride him as well as having a friend to talk with.

While yes Zwei understood that Yoshi was still young and needed to be taken care of but on the bright side he still can play fetch with Kirby and at the same time helping Kirby care for Yoshi as Yoshi sees Zwei as a Self-Appointed and Honorary Brother.

Ship like Zwei was happy of Yoshi for good reasons.

Ship was excited that Kirby asked to play Gladiators to hook his chariot form into both Yoshi's and Zwei's saddle along with playing Knights vs Dragons with the twins, making him happy as the twins and Kirby loved to play with Yoshi and Drago Jr.

Ash didn't seem to dislike the two new animals, so long as her Hatchling is happy, then she is happy.

Laura loved Yoshi as he would play Princess and Dragons with her when he was not with Kirby.

Katherine liked playing with Drago Jr. as he seemed to like her just as much as he and her shared a love for meat and most surprising strawberries.

Right now, everyone is going on board the Rust Bucket 3 with a new member coming along as Kokonoe's assistant and field agent alongside Iron Tager.

It was a woman who resembles Nu-13 in nearly every way physically, except for her hair color, the tone of her skin, and her facial features. Her hair is golden, similar to Saya/Noel's, her skin is a healthy light tan, and her eyes are wide open and bright.

Her jumpsuit is identical to Nu-13's, but her cloak is very different. While it has the same collar as Nu's cloak, it has a golden piece of fabric resembling a necktie in place of the ring and talisman attached to Nu's collar. Unlike the one-piece cloak worn by Nu, hers is split into 3 large folds, which are colored gold, black, and white. The two folds on the sides of her cloak are emblazoned with a large lambda letter and the text "No. 11" under it. Beneath that, in smaller text, is printed "MURAKUMO - UNIT ◄ Idea DRIVE ► -2198-".

Her battle gear is completely identical to Nu's, except the color scheme is completely changed from shades of blue accented with green to black and purple accented with orange.

This is Lambda-11, an imitation Murakumo Unit and Boundary Interface Prime Field Device with Saya as her base and a friend of Ragna, and a field agent of Sector Seven along with Iron Tager and Kokonoe.

Walking up the ramp, Yu was looking nervous to go home.

While he may have been in the World of Remnant for two months, there is no telling how long time has passed since his disappearance giving him so many questions but zero answers.

Was his parents ok? Where they worried when they heard the news of his disappearance? Did they hear about his disappearance? What about his cousin Nanako? She must be extremely torn up when her "Big Bro" and his friends disappeared from school. What about the only 2 Support Members of the Investigation Team that didn't appear? How was Teddie and Rise Kujikawa? Did they get killed by Shadows in the Midnight Channel or are they alright?

Shaking his head at the negative thoughts, Yu quickly finished putting his stuff in the cargo hold, hoping to get home soon.

Taking his seat, Yu saw that he wasn't the only one having those kinds of thoughts.

Now that he thought about it, did he really think about going home? Did he really think about going home? Yes, but he thought it would be much sooner as there was apparently a time traveling man that can easily travel the Multiverse with no problems and could have taken him and his friends home the moment they appeared in Remnant.

"Guys, what do you think is going to happen?" Yosuke asked his friends.

"What do you mean?" Naoto asked as the entire Investigation Team turned to him.

"Well, think about it. We all just disappeared in the middle of class, we don't know how long we've been gone, and we don't know if anyone else has disappeared, but we reappeared in our dimension. All of us have parents and families to worry about, so what's going to happen?" Yosuke explained, making a really good point.

"That's a good point. But there is another problem: How many others have been trapped in the Midnight Channel?" Chie asked, pointing that out.

"I'm worried about my mom. While she is the nicest person, I know she also gets worried easily if I've gone for too long, what does she think?" Kanji asked.

"Knowing my parents, they're doing everything they can to bring me home." Yukiko said.

"Let's stop worrying about it for now." Yu said.

"We can't stop worrying. Like Yosuke said, depending on how long we've been gone, my grandpa may be worried and is possibly trying to come out of retirement to try to investigate my disappearance." Naoto said, remembering that her grandfather is the only family she has left after her parents died in an airship accident when she was young.

"I think we're forgetting a big issue: What about the Non-Humans like Jubei, Biowulf and Skalamander? Blake and Kitty can wear a bow, Velvet can wear a hat, Makoto can wear a very large coat to hide her tail and wear a hat for her ears, Azmuth can stay on the ship while Kirby and Kara can hide in backpacks, but Skalamander and Biowulf won't sit still for very long." Chie added, pointing that out.

"Well maybe Spring can give one of them her Bracelets since she won't need it." Yosuke suggested.

"I've been close enough to Humans for my liking as the Chief of Security." Biowulf growled, taking his seat.

"What about Faunus?" Velvet asked, doing the same.

"You're not much better, your kind is bearly Tolerable." Biowulf answered.

"But still tolerable." Alice added, appearing with Drago Jr. on her back.

"That's some improvement." Coco said in agreement.

"Can we get a move on? I wish to go home soon." Skalamander asked.

"As soon as Kokonoe gathers the rest of her equipment." Ben replied, carrying a bag full of small toys that Rachel allowed them to take.

"She should hurry up." Biowulf growled in impatience.

"Relax, she's almost done." Yang promised, carrying Kirby's sleeping stuff.

Growling some more, Biowulf closed his eyes, hoping to get some more sleep since Kirby was up late playing with the Kaka Kittens and his pets.

Getting some more sleep, Biowulf Began to think about all that has happened to him ever since coming to Remnant and how the people of Heroes United first reacted to him and Skalamander.

At first many people distrusted them so outright quite from the news, but the boys never gave up or blamed them. Instead, they continued to support them no matter what.

 _'Maybe not all Humans are bad...'_ Biowulf thought, wondering if maybe just maybe Van Kleiss is wrong.

"Is everyone ready? Once we leave, we won't be coming back." Eva asked, appearing in the cockpit.

"I think we're all ready, Ms. Eva." Valkenhayn replied, making sure to bring some extra leaves just in case for Ben's Vampire form.

"Alright. Now before we go, there are a few things we need to go over." Rex stated very seriously as they're going to the Investigation Team's Universe: Inaba, Japan.

"We're going to a world that does not know of the existence of Aliens. EVOs don't exist neither do humans with animal characteristics. Makoto, you'll need to dress in much more appropriate clothing as well as cover your tail and ears, Spring only has one of those bracelets which will be shared amongst Biowulf and Skalamander if they need or wish to use it." Ben explained.

"What about me and my ears? I can't hide them like Blake and Kitty." Velvet asked, not wanting to stay on the ship.

"You'll wearing a Top Hat the whole time or take turns using the ID Mask. And Katherine Sienna Rhodes, you will not be taking that bow off no matter how much it feels uncomfortable." Ben explained, being dead serious as he looked at his adopted daughter.

"But, Daddy, I've been wearing it for three days, it's really uncomfortable." Kitty complained, whining that she's forced to wear this for her own safety.

"Your Aunt Blake wears it all the time. If all goes well, you won't have to wear it for long." Yang said, assuring her daughter.

"In my home, people know about Aliens and will be more opened minded about Faunus and Demi-Humans unless you're the Forever Knights or Will Harangue." Ben explained as he scowled at those two people he hates.

"Can't I just show my ears? Aunt Sienna says that I should be proud of my Ears and Tail, not be ashamed." Kitty stated.

Knowing that this is a talk she needs to Have, Blake put Kitty into her lap to help her understand.

"Katherine, in life you'll find that there are people who don't like you for who you are. Yes, you should be proud of what you are just like me, but there are times you should hide in plain sight like I do." Blake said to her goddaughter.

"But why do you hide your ears? Aunt Sienna and Grandpa Ghira says you shouldn't." Kitty asked in confusion.

"I don't want people to judge me for our race, they should like or hate me for me. There is nothing wrong with being proud of your heritage and at times like this, they may not understand who or what we are." Blake explained.

"But how can I be proud of who I am if I'm Hiding?" Katherine asked.

"Sometimes you've got to hide in plain sight, but never forget who you are, remember and where you come from, never forget that you're Faunus and proud of your species." Blake explained.

"It'll be difficult to hide, yes, but I will have to hide my ears and tail like you do, so don't worry, I'll be suffering with you." Makoto added as Blake and Kitty both smile at her thoughtfulness.

"There is another issue you're forgetting." Yu said.

"What's that?" Qrow asked.

"You cannot carry weapons around Japan, only the Police and Military can." Chie explained.

"We only have so many DPC's with us, so we need to decide who's going to carry theirs'." Raven said.

"I don't need my girls to punch stuff." Yang said.

"With my luck I'll run into trouble." Qrow said, taking Yang's.

"Summer and I can pull Hammers and Knives out of nowhere, so we're good." Spring said as Summer agreed with her.

"As a Soldier and Specialist of the Atlesian Military, I've been trained in unarmed combat." Winter said.

"If anyone tries anything, I'll break their legs!" Nora exclaimed.

"No, Nora." Ren replied, deciding to leave his guns Stormflower on the ship as he's also good at unarmed combat.

"I'll be fine without mine." Pyrrha added, as she's also good at unarmed combat.

"We can summon our weapons from anywhere." Hyde said as he can just easily hide away his Insulator within his hands due to his EXS Ability.

"I think I better take one." Jaune said as he's defenseless without Crocea Mors.

"I'm absolutely garbage without a weapon, but thankfully like my Mom and Grandma, I can pull out Knives out of nowhere and carry so many Knives within my cloak and pockets." Ruby added, as she used her Magic Spell Book to make her pockets for Hammespace/Magic Satchel Storage for her Knives.

"So long as we don't run into any metal detectors, then we're fine." Logan added, hating his "archenemy" more than Salem and Victor.

"Shall we get a move on?" Winter asked.

"Eva, if you please?" Ruby asked.

"One portal coming right up." Eva replied, opening a portal right underneath the ship, much to their alarm.

* * *

 **Persona 4 Arena Universe**

 **Inaba, Japan**

 **Yasogami High School.**

 **BGM - Persona 4 -Reincarnation- Pursuing My True Self**

Yasogami High School is split between two buildings; the Classroom Building and the Practice Building. The Classroom Building has three floors, with each floor corresponding to the school year; first years on the first floor, second years on the second and so on. The Practice Building has two floors, and each floor house rooms for different school clubs and activities.

Sitting in one classroom was a girl that has long copper-colored hair tied in two pigtails, brown eyes and pale skin wearing school uniform with a white turtleneck underneath.

This is Rise Kujikawa, one of the only two Investigation Team Support Members that did not disappear.

Looking towards the Clock to see that School is almost over and it will be time to look after Nanako soon, Rise began to pack up, hoping just like everyday to see that Her Friends have returned from wherever they are when she heard a fellow Student shouted something.

Turn towards the window, Rise was surprised to see some kind of grey portal appeared in the courtyard with a Green Concord Plane right under it.

Seeing that everyone was distracted, Rise made a break for the door with hope that her friends are on the plane.

 **BGM ends**

* * *

 **In the RB3.**

Looking out the Window, Everyone saw that they where still visible right outside a High School where no doubt people were taking pictures of the RB3.

"This isn't good. Eva, why are we here?" Ben asked.

"If people who just disappeared and suddenly reappeared after months with no explanation, then things are going to be difficult not to mention Death told me to." Eva explained, confusing everyone as Death would never intentionally endanger Kirby by letting him get discovered.

"Why would she do that?" Lambda-11 asked.

"I don't know, but the law enforcement is coming along with a Girl from the school, so you better think fast." Eva explained, leaving.

Thinking fast, Ben began to look around for anything they can use to explain what's going on without being shot or having anything taken away when he got an idea.

"Everyone from this dimension, gather your things. Everyone else stay here except for Biowulf, Jubei, Velvet, Makoto, Kirby, and Kara come with us." Ben ordered.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked.

"They need to trust us, meaning they need to know about our Non-Humans. Blake, I would take you, but you can hide in plain sight, Katherine, keep that bow on, I mean it! If this fails, then you'll need to hide." Ben explained.

"But, Daddy, why can't I take it off?" Kitty asked.

Not having time to argue at this moment, Ben walked to the back of the ship with the people he called ready to hear his plan.

"What's the plan, Ben?" Kanji asked.

"First, you guys go out there with your hands up and try to Look as non-threatening as possible, I will go out there with you to help explain what's the deal with the ship and what not Kirby. Kara, you'll be with Velvet just in case. Jubei, Makoto, you'll come out when I say, same with you, Velvet. And, Biowulf, I may not be your boss anymore, but for the love of God, do not attack any Humans unless they shoot first, but don't kill either, we're trying to gain their trust, alright?" Ben asked.

"If they behaved, then so will I." Biowulf replied in agreement.

Knowing that's the best he is going to get, Ben signaled Kevin to lower the ramp.

As everyone came out, everyone they saw was a man with short, grayish black hair, gray eyes, three-day stubble and broad shoulders. He is frequently seen wearing a dark gray shirt with pulled up sleeves, a loose, light red necktie and a brown belt with a metal buckle as well as a pair of black dress pants along with dark brown shoes. Despite carrying it around most of the time, he's never seen wearing his black jacket until he wore it on occasions. On his left arm, he has a silver wristwatch and in his right hand was a police pistol pointing at the ship.

This is Ryotaro Dojima, Yu's Uncle and a Detective of the Inaba Police Department.

"Yu?! What are you doing in the plane?!" Ryotaro lowering his gun.

"Where have you and the others been, Senpai?" Rise asked, after somehow getting past the police.

"It's a long story." Yu replied.

"Start talking, and if there is anyone else inside that ship, bring them out." Ryotaro ordered.

"No one will come out until I know you won't shoot him or try to take anything." Ben added, revealing himself.

"Who are you?" Rise asked.

"My name is Ben Tennyson and I'm the one who owns the ship, the one who brought everyone home, so lower your guns before I remove them from your hands." Ben explained.

"Are you threatening us?" a random police officer.

"No, I just don't want you to shoot my friends and family because of what they look like." Ben replied, signaling for Jubei and to Biowulf to come out.

Naturally shocked at there appearance some people immediately began to fear them, making one pull the trigger in fear, hitting Biowolf in the left arm, making him angry as his bullet wound was starting to heal due to his Nanites as he removed the bullet with his claws.

"RWAAA! DIE, HUMANS!" Biowulf leaping towards the human who shot him.

Not wasting a second, Ben quickly transformed into Lodestar, putting all the guns, Ryotaro, and Biowulf in the air, shocking all of the watchers.

"Biowulf, stand down! I'm going to put you down as soon as you calm down as for whoever shot him, be glad I was able to stop him in time." Lodestar stated seriously.

"What the hell are you?! Are you the one who created the Fog!?" Ryotaro demanded as he was still in the air from being magnetized with his watch.

"He's not the one creating the fog, uncle. Instead, he's the one who helped brought all of us home, even by a wolf was stolen." the leader of the Investigation Team explained to his uncle.

"I will let you down as soon as I'm sure that you won't attack anyone else especially my son, my niece, and my daughter." Lodestar explained, being serious as he glared at Yu's Uncle.

"You have my word." Ryotaro promised, wanting to get down.

Letting him down, Lodestar took all the guns so no one will get hurt.

"Now that I'm sure no one will get hurt, let's talk like civilized people." Lodestar offered.

"As soon as you give us our guns back, Kids, go inside the school." Ryotaro ordered.

Not moving an inch, The Investigation Team stayed exactly where they are, not going to abandon their friends without knowing absolutely sure no one will get hurt.

"That means now, Kids." An Officer added, grabbing Naoto's Arms.

"Don't touch me. We're not moving until we know you won't hurt anyone especially the kids on board." Naoto replied, taking her arm back.

"What Kids?" The Officer asked.

"Kirby, Kara, come out, now!" Lodestar called out to his son and niece.

Feeling nervous, Kirby began to walk down with the help of Kara and a invisible Alice letting the world see them.

"What the hell are they?!" the Same Officer demanded who shot Biowulf until objects were being thrown at him by some of the females in the crowd and Rise as they were shouting at him for corrupting those cute pink creatures with his foul mouth.

"One, don't curse in front of my son and niece, and two they're what you would call Aliens. Kirby, Kara, and the White Tiger Cub who should be inside is Alice." Lodestar explained, making Alice appear looking sheepish.

"Aliens? Are they the ones causing the fog?" Rise asked, wanting to cuddle with the small one.

"Kirby and Kara are not the cause, while I'm sure Ben could make some normal- FOG!" Yu shouted, seeing the fog coming right towards them.

Seeing the danger, Kirby started running towards it before Anyone could stop him as he started to inhale the fog itself, amazing everyone.

"KIRBY DON'T EAT IT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!" Chie screamed.

Not listening to his Aunt, Kirby began to add more power, eating more and more of the fog until there was nothing left.

After inhaling the fog, Kirby began to feel sick similar to when he started going through the Power Surge, only this time much more painful as he started seeing doubles of everything, making him feel worse.

"Daddy... I don't feel so good..." Kirby said before passing out.

"KIRBY!" Yang shouted, seeing the commotion and ran to hold her son, completely ignoring the police and everyone else.

"Is he going to be ok?" Jubei asked, approaching his student.

"Eunice, Litchi, Caesar, Spring, Azmuth, and Holiday do something!" Lodestar shouted, surprising everyone as the Frog-like Alien came out of the ship on his assistant's shoulder.

Rushing over to the fallen Nintendon, the Five began to examine him the best as they could with the current condition of the limited equipment they have brought.

Knowing the Two are not going to like this, Azmuth decided to be blunt as possible, hoping that this won't come back to bite him in the butt.

"It seems that Kirby is in a Comatose state. I'm sorry, but whatever was in that fog must've done this." Azmuth explained, feeling sorry for his Grandson.

Naturally Angry, Yang gave Kirby to Ben while activating her Shotgun Gauntlets pointing them at Ryotaro, making the others nervous as her Lilac Eyes were now Red an Fire was bursting out of her Hair due to her Semblance and Magic.

"Fix my son now or I will blow your Head off!" Yang shouted with Red Eyes until her arms where frozen by Amber.

"Yang, calm down! If you hurt anyone here, it will only make things more difficult. If you want to help Kirby, you must stay calm! We're not from this world, so lower your weapons." Amber ordered.

Still angry, Yang smashed the ice to free herself, so she could hold her son in her arms, so she knows that he is safe as she began to cry.

Feeling bad for the girl, Ryotaro began to think about his daughter Nanako and how he would feel if she was in his place, wondering how he can help her and the pink alien.

"Everyone, stand down. Let's talk peacefully, and you, you don't have to give us back our weapons. All I ask is that you leave your weapons aboard the ship." Ryotaro said to the Bisovortian.

"You heard the man! Everyone but me, leave your things aboard, no weapons are to come off that Ship and, Kitty, stop trying to take off your bow." Lodestar replied, not turning around.

Doing as they were told, everyone started coming out, leaving their weapons behind expect for Ash who flew out ready to fight if necessary.

As a sign of good faith, Lodestar changed into his normal form, hoping to get rid of any hostile feelings towards each other.

"Let's star over now. I'm Ben Tennyson, you already met Biowulf and Jūbei, along with Kirby, Kara, and my girlfriend Yang Xiao Long." Ben said, pointing to each person.

"Ryotaro Dojima. Pleased to meet you." Ryotaro replied, shacking his hand.

"Now that we know each other's names, could you explain "The Fog" and is my son in any danger?" Ben asked.

"No one knows much about the Fog and...well I have no idea. No one has ever eaten the Fog before, maybe he's inside the Midnight Channel." Rise explained, confusing everyone who is not from this universe.

"What does a late night show have to do with anything?" Litchi asked confusedly.

"Not a midnight show. The Midnight Channel. No one knows why, but sometime last year it all just stopped, meaning no ones "true self" was revealed." Ryotaro explained.

Now even more confused, everyone tried to ask questions all at once, overwhelming the poor officer until he was interrupted by a Sergeant.

"Sir. The fog affected someone other than that pink kid, and...well your not going to like who it is." Sergeant Bill said, showing Ryotaro a picture of the victim.

The picture of the Victim would forever haunt Ryotaro as he knows who it is very well and why wouldn't he? After all it is a Father's job to know what their daughters look like.

His Daughter was little girl with brown hair tied into short pigtails and brown eyes. Normally, she is seen wearing a white turtleneck under a sleeveless dress in pink and two shades of red, white socks and pink shoes.

This is Nanako Dojima, the only child of Ryotaro and his late wife Chisato, and the 6 year old maternal cousin of Yu Narukami.

"Get my daughter to the hospital, now! Take the pink one with you as well and put a 24 hour guards around his room, and you come with me so that we may talk in a more secure location." Ryotaro ordered, pointing to Ben.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO EXPERIMENT ON MY SON!" Yang shouted, not knowing that Ryotaro ordered the 24 Hr Guards to protect the Comatose Kirby from the most likely racist people of Inaba, Japan.

"Yang, calm down! You can stay with him at all times and you can even keep your guns with you. I'll make you feel better besides you forget about Ash, Fawkes, Alice, Zwei, Ship, Drago Jr., and Yoshi." Ben explained before turning to glare Ryotaro as he grabbed him with his Mana and he very calmly looked him dead in the eyes as his Green Eyes turned Bright Mana Pink, intimidating the uncle of Yu and Father of Nanako.

"You, detective, will make absolutely sure my son is not hurt, his pets will be with him, my girlfriend will keep her weapons in the hospital, so no one that I bring with me will be hurt. Am I understood?!" Ben demanded, as everyone including the Investigation Team and the crowd were shocked as he's holding the Detective in like a some form of threatening manner.

"I understand perfectly. Now, shall we go somewhere more secure?" Ryotaro asked, not liking how he is being ordered around by a teenager and the fact that he's holding him in some kind of magic with his hand, but his mind was telling him to do what he says or he might suffer the consequences that have to do with the pink alien.

"In a moment. Grandma, make it to where no one can get aboard the ship. Biowulf you're staying on the ship for attacking." Ben ordered, putting down Ryotaro and pulling out a leather bound book filled with Magical Runes that he made himself.

"Give everyone a mark, so they'll be able to get past the shield." Gwen reminded.

Not really listening to his cousin, Ben tossed the book to his Grandma Verdona, ready to get this over with as he was being escorted to the police car, showing exactly where he was going.

* * *

 **At the Inaba Police Department.**

Arriving in a interrogation room, Ben was quickly handcuffed to the table without a fight and being very, very, calm, making some of the other officers nervous as word got around about a "transforming teenager."

Sitting in the room, Ben just casually waited as a man was talking to him.

The man in question has short black hair, brown eyes, and a mole on his forehead wearing a black suit with a white collar and black tie, white gloves, and a white band of city council secretary on his right arm.

This is Taro Namatame, a man formerly accused of murder and trapping people inside the Midnight Channel who worked to regain his position after scandal about cheating on his wife.

"Excuse me, but are you listening?" Taro asked, seeing Ben was zoning out.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about my Son. What were you saying?" Ben asked.

"I was asking where're you from, and how are you able to transform?" Taro asked.

"Give me a second, and let me get comfortable." Ben replied, easily breaking the handcuffs, amazing everyone.

Putting his feet on the table, Ben just sat there with a smirk, waiting for everyone to stop gaping like a fish out of water, hoping to get this over with quickly.

"How strong are you?" Taro asked.

"I haven't fully tested how much I can lift, but I can easily lift my car, might as well according to my grandma, I could "easily rule all of Remnant with little problems.", but with transforming, well that's difficult to say." Ben explained, still leaning back in his chair.

"And, what did you say was the source of your ability to transform?" Taro asked.

"I didn't. Now let's get serious for a moment. They can't truly see us and they can't hear us either. As far as they know we're talking about soccer. I know what you use to do and how you got off on a technicality/ I don't know if you're putting people back inside the Midnight Channel or not and I don't really care, but if you engage my friends or family, I have a form that can destroy this planet and everyone on it in a single shot." Ben explained seriously, showing that he's not bluffing.

Now wide eyed, Taro began to wonder how he could possibly know that when he remembered how he heard about how all but one of those Kids disappear in the middle of the school day along with some other people and their small town then all but the high schoolers reappeared.

"Good, you realize what's going on. Let's get straight to the point. Everyone I bring will not be discriminated because of what they look like, my son will get the same treatment as that other girl, Nanako, I believe her name was, and you will personally make sure that not a single hair is harmed on my daughter or our family as some of them have animal-like features. If they're hurt, I will personally make sure you pay them, understood!?" Ben demanded with the Eye of Agamotto glowing with his Stabilzed Mana and his Green Eyes now Bright Magenta.

"I will do everything in my power what little I have to make sure it happens. All I ask is that you leave any weapons on your ship." Taro replied, hoping to minimize any problems.

"Agreed, except for my girlfriend, she is extremely protective of our son, so she doesn't have a weapon. She might think that everyone will try to take him and of all possible try to make his contact with women above the age of let's say 13 to a minimum, he gets off pheromones that make people really calm and women flock to him like sheep." Ben explained.

"Why would that matter?" Taro asked, confused on why he would need to keep them away from him.

"She has some Extreme Abandonment Issues. For some reason, she is convinced that women are trying to take our kids away especially Kirby." Ben explained.

"Ok... Anyway, that may take a while." Taro replied.

"I got time. In the meantime, I think I should go check up on my son." Ben said, getting up from his seat.

"I cannot let you go." Taro replied, making Ben smirk.

Ben at this moment was tempted to transform into Big Chill or Ghostfreak, but decided to have a little fun with the man and the officers watching.

Removing the spell, the officers drew their guns to take him down, but they were all surprised that he just disappeared into a swirling green portal almost as if he was never there in the first place.

"Ahh, Sir? What do we do?" The Lieutenant asked in confusion.

"Get me a call to the City Council and inform every officer that they're not to be provoked for any reason, keep all the women over the age of 13 away from the pink alien as much as possible." Taro ordered, knowing it's going to be one of those days.

* * *

 **At Inaba's Hospital.**

In Inaba's hospital, through some miracle, Kirby and Nanako were in the same room together as the doctors from this and the others were trying to work together when Ben appeared, gaining everyone's attention.

"There is not much room in here, so let's wait outside, that means you too, Yang." Ben explained, dragging her away to see all of their friends were waiting in the surprisingly roomy hallway.

"What's wrong with master?" Yoshi asked, showing that he can talk.

"That's the problem. Physically, he's perfectly fine, but mentally I'm not sure, he's not responding to anything." Roy explained.

"What about the Fog? You guys explained what it was, but not in great detail." Weiss asked, looking at the Investigation Team.

"What about you guys? You all Disappeared for 3 months." Rise asked, looking at her friends.

"It's a long story, Rise, but for now we need-" Yosuke said before they heard the window crash from inside Kirby's Room.

Not wasting a single minute, Tager quickly punched the door down to see that all the doctors were standing far away from Kirby as a large skeleton hand glowing with a Dark Aura holding a doctor with Red hair and Blue eyes, holding a scalpel outside the window, ready to drop him at any moment.

"AHHH! THE FREAK IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" The Doctor shouted, trying to escape as the Hand was constricting his entire Body with its iron grip.

"Alice, what really happened?" Blake asked, knowing that Alice is here to protect her godson.

Appearing right in front of Kirby's Bed, Alice glared at the man who had the guts to not only call himself a doctor, but also dared try to kill her Self-Appointed Kitten.

"I stayed behind because I had a bad feeling about him. Looks like I was right as he tried to kill Kirby." Alice explained, wanting to burn the Racist Man for trying to kill her Kitten.

Now all of everyones' eyes were on the man as they all may come from different places and have different views on life, but there is one thing they all agree on one thing no matter what: YOU DON'T TRY TO KILL A CHILD no matter the RACE and SPECIES.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Kirby, but don't drop him, he'll pay for his crimes of Attempted Murder." Jubei said to his new student.

"He should drop him and leave him to death breath..." Logan mumbled, earning a smack upside the head by Spring's Hammer.

"Ignore what he said and do what you feel is right, sweetie, if you can hear us." Summer added, hoping that her grandson will listen to her even though she and her Sister Wife were still currently trying to earn his forgiveness.

The hand just stood there almost as if was a statue, never moving and never feeling anything for five straight minutes before pulling him inside.

Seeing the opportunity, the man wanted to try and attack Kirby, but as if strings were attached to his body, he and the rest of the doctors just started to walk away no matter how much they tried to stay or fight, leaving only a Single Nurse with a clipboard that has a Black Skull on the back.

"It amazes me how foolish mortals can be. Especially in the presence of me." the Nurse commented, transforming into Death.

"Death? Wait, that's not important, can you fix Kirby and Nanako?" Yukiko asked, hoping that the True Grim Reaper can fix her Nephew and her Senpai's younger cousin.

"Regrettably, I cannot, Izanami while young is still powerful enough to hold my champion hostage along with The Girl." Death explained.

"There has to be a way to save them!" Yang screamed.

"I believe That you Six know what to do." Death replied, smirking at the Investigation Team.

"We know exactly what to do." Yu replied in agreement.

"Looks like we're going back to the Midnight Channel once again." Kanji said.

"We'll all meet up a Junes at midnight." Yukiko added.

"Does someone want to explain what's going on and where you guys been?" Rise asked, a little tired of being ignored.

"I'll explain as soon as I know if my apartment has been taken over or not." Naoto promised.

"In the mean time, everyone with a weapon, hand them over; we have to leave them in the ship." Ben ordered.

"I'm not handing over Blood-Scythe." Ragna replied stubbornly.

"Oh, yes you are. We're not in our world, so you must either respect the laws here or stay in the ship with Biowulf and Skalamander." Celica replied sternly.

"Back to the topic on hand, I don't know why but something about this girl feels familiar, I can sense something as old as me but locked away... Doesn't matter. The only way to save your friend and Kirby is to do what your team does best." Death explained.

"But Clark will be ok, right?" Kara asked, worried for her younger cousin.

"If Izanami does anything, I'll personally torture her for all eternity." Death promised, grinning with sadistic pleasure.

 _'I almost feel sorry for her...'_ the Investigation Team thought.

"Will Master be ok when he wakes up?" Drago Jr. asked.

"He should be. Now as much as I hate to say it, do Kirby last. He is my Champion, so he'll be all right. Something about this girl feels very familiar, and I'm not sure what, so I will have to leave to figure it out. Pets, you stay here to look after those two. Ashley, you're in charge and don't be afraid to speak your mind if you have to. Yang, I know you're worried about your son, but you must leave and relax so he can get better." Death ordered, snapping her fingers as she make Yang appear in the RB3 before she could object.

Turning towards the others, Death made a series of gestures as if she was performing an ancient ritual of cleansing, making the room feel colder for a moment.

"Anyone who wishes to harm the children will be denied. Except this way, it'll be harder for someone to hurt them, but not impossible to get past if Izanami possesses their body." Death explained before leaving as Ryotaro showed up.

Walking past everyone, Ryotaro took a seat next to his Daughter, grabbing her hand as he began to cry like a baby.

Feeling bad for his Uncle Ryotaro, Yu placed a comforting hand on his uncle's shoulder, hoping to make him feel slightly better if possible.

"Don't worry, Uncle, she'll get better just like before." Yu promised, assuring his uncle's worries.

"Kids, wait for me in my house, I need to talk to Tennyson alone, please." Ryotaro ordered, not looking away from his daughter.

Seeing the man needed to be alone, everyone but Ben left, knowing that this was not just the Police Chief but as a fellow father that needs to talk to.

Knowing the man was waiting for him to take a Seat, Ben did so without being asked knowing that this is going to be important.

"The City Council has agreed to your demands, however, each person will have an escort as they will also be providing you with some money for your stay here, in exchange you will leave all of your weapons on your ship as well as giving an outline of your powers along with anyone else's." Ryotaro explained.

"But that's not why you're here, is it?" Ben asked.

"No, it's not, I want to thank you for bringing my nephew home. My sister is his Mother as she has been extremely torn up and even came all the way down here to try and help find him. Now, if there is anyway you or the others can help my daughter, I will do anything if you can." Ryotaro replied.

"I don't know if there is anything I can do to help because this is not something I can just fix with a wave of my hand. At least without possibly making things worse." Ben explained as he was stealing a glance at Kirby.

Sighing at the lack of information, Ryotaro got up to leave and go home but not before giving Ben two things. 1. Being a New Cell phone and the other being a large envelope filled with money in the form of Japanese Yen.

"The phone has my personal number and the envelope has $10,000 in our currency. In there, you will receive more at the end of the week, so don't spend it all in one place." Ryotaro explained as a Nurse with grey hair, pale skin, and red glowing eyes came in, glaring at Ben.

 **(Toy2711: $10,000 USD or 10K converted to Japanese Yen equals 1,132,680.00 Japanese Yen)**

"Your Son shouldn't have eaten my fog. Now he's trapped within the Midnight Channel." the woman growled.

"Your fog? Are the one who trapped my daughter?!" Ryotaro demanded, drawing his gun.

"I'm guessing you're the Japanese goddess of creation and death: Izanami." Ben stated, secretly activating a second command override for Alien X that Azmuth installed that requires Ben's Mana.

"I am her. Don't bother asking me to release your son because I cannot. However, I shall give you the opportunity to leave now while that Girl helps me see the Truth." Izanami replied.

"LET MY DAUGHTER GO THIS INSTANT OR I WILL BLOW YOUR BRAIN OUT!" Ryotaro shouted, pointing his gun at Izanami's host body's head.

Turning her sight to Ryotaro, Izanami grabbed him by the neck, pinning him against the wall as she summoned a Knife, pointing it right at his eyes.

"Watch how you speak to me, Mortal! I am a goddess of death and the only reason why you're not dead right now is out of respect for your nephew since he defeated me last time. You should feel honored that I am using your daughter to help me seek the Truth!" Izanami shouted as Ben transformed into Heatblast, installing Fear into Izanami as Fire is what killed her centuries ago.

"Don't think I haven't done research on you. Besides, even if I haven't had a Form that uses fire, Alice, Fawkes along with Drago Jr. can easily use it as well, so let's skip the threats, the long winded speeches, and just tell us exactly what it is you want with Nanako." Heatblast stated.

Knowing that she is out numbered, Izanami put Ryotaro back on the ground, knowing that she can't fight here without killing her "Avatar" as she decided to leave her mortal form, disappearing to a unknown location.

Helping Ryotaro up, Ben knew that he was going to be asking him and Yu exactly what's been going on.

"Who the hell was that?!" Ryotaro demanded as he rubbed his neck.

"Yu and his friends can explain that better than I can, I'll open a portal to him now." Ben replied, making a portal to the Investigation Team now.

* * *

 **At the Dojima Residence.**

Appearing inside a living room that was expanded with the help of Charmcaster, allowing everyone to sit down comfortably.

In the middle of the room, Yu was being hugged by a woman about 5ft 4in tall with the same hair color of Yu in a bob wearing a black business suit.

This is Sakura Narukami, Yu's mother, Nanako's aunt, and Ryotaro's Older Sister.

"Yu, when you disappeared, your father and I were so worried. I immediately got on a plane to come find you while your father stayed behind to keep working." Sakura explained, bringing him into a hug to glare at all the girls that Yu send pictures of last year, basically telling them "Judgement starts now!", Making Yukiko, Chie, Rise, and Naoto very nervous.

"This is nice and all but, Yu, I just met someone claiming to be the Japanese Goddess of Creation and Death, Izanami. Is there something you and your friends want to tell me?" Ryotaro asked.

"It's better if I just show you." Yu replied, getting up gaining everyone's attention.

Walking over to the TV, Yu just casually crawled into the small TV, surprising everyone who had never seen him doing it before despite the TV's small size.

"I know he said that you guys can travel into a TV, but I didn't believe it." Rex said in amazement.

"Ryotaro, what has my son been doing since coming here the first time?" Sakura asked, glaring at her Brother.

"Apparently, not what he said, he's been doing, so until he comes back, start talking, now!" Ryotaro replied.

"Forget about that. Where have you guys been?" Rise asked, looking at her friends.

"It all started when Yu came to town the first..." Yosuke sighed, beginning the story.

* * *

 **Two long stories later.**

After telling the extremely long story of how they are a part of a self titled Investigation Team as well about the System and Remnant, amazing the three who heard about the World of Remnant and all of its dangers.

Around the end of the story, Yu came back with a teenage boy with blonde hair pulled to his left side, bright blue eyes and fair skin wearing a white blouse-like shirt with various adornments like a red rose and a flamboyantly designed collar, black pants, and black shoes.

This is Teddie, a former Shadow and currently now possesses a Human form after developing an ego. with a love for Bear Puns that would make everyone even Yang cringe.

"Yu, did you intentionally put yourself in danger, young man? Your Father and I sent you here so not only would you be safe, but so you could study, so why have you endanger yourself?!" Sakura asked.

"I did what you and Dad taught me. I did everything I could to help everyone, we even found Aunt Chisato's Killer, but that's not important right now. Izanami said she would not come back until she saw the Truth, so why is she back?" Yu asked.

"Maybe she sees something in Nanako." Roy theorized.

"But what could she see? Nanako-chan was the last person that we pulled out of the Midnight Channel, so why her and not one of us?" Rise asked.

"She said something about finding "The Truth" and only she could do it." Ben explained.

"Maybe it has to do with the thing Death finds familiar." Summer suggested.

"What ever it is, it better not hurt my son or I'll find a way to destroy her." Yang promised.

"Must you solve every problem with a fight? It's any wonder Kirby has any female Friends." Rachel said.

"There hasn't been a single problem I can't solve with my fists." Yang replied.

"Tell that to your cooking." Ragna mocked, earning a glare from the Blonde Brawler.

"It's worse than "Mystery Food X: The Final Edition" and somehow it came to life and try to eat us!" Yosuke added, shivering along with the rest of the guys as Yang's Cooking tried to kill them.

"The only thing she can make right are cookies." Ruby said.

"Raven is the same way, but it's weird." Summer added.

"Forget about Yang's terrible cooking, how do we save my Godson and your Cousin?" Blake asked, feeling extremely worried.

""The same way we always do: We go inside the Midnight Channel, defeat their Shadows, and bring them home." Yu explained.

"No you're not, young man. You're going to let the adults do this, your uncle is the chief of the Inaba Police Station, so he will do it." Sakura stated sternly.

"I'd love to let him do that, however, he won't be able to just shut whatever is inside their heads, that's not even considering the Shadows and Shadow Selves. Last time, Nanako's Dungeon was based off of what she thought Heaven was, and I don't even know what Kirby's "True Self" is or the monsters inside. If we don't do it, they could die!" Yu explained.

Sakura was feeling conflicted. On one hand Yu and His "Team" are the only ones who could save the daughter of her late sister-in-law as well as Kirby her apparent "great nephew" but on the other hand, she never wanted Yu to ever get into any form of harm while they sent him to her brother.

Knowing that stubbornness runs in their veins, Sakura released a sigh, knowing that her son and his friends are going to go whether she gives the ok or not, but, however, that won't stop her from sending any help.

"You can go, however, I ask that you bring your Uncle with you." Sakura ordered.

"We don't have time for him to unlock his Persona, he'll just slow us down." Kanji replied.

"We need to find Nanako-chan and Kirby's Shadows now!" Chie stated seriously.

"There is simply not enough time." Yosuke added.

"What if I take him? I know the Midnight Channel like the back of my hand." Teddie suggested.

"It would save some time..." Rise mumbled.

"I say do it." Naoto added.

"Looks like it's decided. Teddie, see if you can help my uncle find his shadow, the rest of you, come with me. We need to save Nanako." Yu ordered, leading the way to Junes Department Store.

* * *

 **Later in the Midnight Channel.**

After walking into a large flatscreen TV in Junes Department Store, the group plus Ryotaro appeared in what looks like a television studio, with large floodlights spreading all over the place.

This is the Midnight Channel, also known as the TV World, but in actuality according to Izanami is the world of human consciousness.

The Midnight Channel contains dungeons that materializes the dreams and desires of those trapped inside. Within the dungeons are the Shadows - creatures that are born from suppressed feelings and emotions within humans which are mostly negative.

The Midnight Channel itself is a world reflecting the collective human heart, so it's probable that Shadows are spawned there as a result of humans trying to shut away the darkest facets of their personalities.

Teddie appears to be a peculiar exception to this rule—despite being a Shadow, he became curious about humans and created a new, nonthreatening form for himself so people wouldn't be afraid of him, sealing away most of his memories in the process. He also acquired a Persona, as if a Shadow develops a sense of self, it too can acquire a Persona.

"It's been a long time since we've been here." Yosuke commented.

"But why does it look like this again?" Naoto asked, confused as she and her friends saw that the fog appeared again in the Midnight Channel.

The fog is a substance found in the Midnight Channel as this thick substance keeps the Shadows from going berserk, unless a Persona User is nearby. It is hard to travel the fog due to being so thick, making it hard to see, as well as causing fatigue. Only those wearing special Glasses are able to see through the fog and move normally.

Once a month, the fog leaves the realm, causing the Shadows to go berserk and try to kill any normal humans there.

 **(Toy2711: However, it should be noted that when Yu Narukami defeated Izanami with his Persona Izanagi of the Fool Arcana in its True Form, Izanagi-no-Okami of the World Arcana due to using the power of his Social Links or "Bonds", Izanami lifted the Fog, revealing the Midnight Channel's true appearance, a beautiful landscape paradise which Teddie vows to protect and the Shadows became relatively peaceful.)**

"I don't know, it changed back into this after the day you all disappeared." Teddie explained, now in his original form of as his appearance is based off a stuffed animal. He is an anthropomorphic bear with blue fur. He wears red and white jumpsuit-like clothing. Additionally, the head part of his suit has lenses which allow him to see through the fog in the Midnight Channel. Size-wise, in his Bear Suit form, he is the shortest male party member of the Investigation Team.

"We'll worry about that later after we find Nanako." Ryotaro said, drawing his gun.

"Before you go running guns blazing, there are some rules you need to know." Kanji stated, pulling out the collapsible mace that Ben and Spring made for him so he's not dragging his red folding chair everywhere.

"The fog can't been seen through without special Glasses that Teddie made, so you'll have to stay with him at all times because if there are any Shadows in here and the fog clears, they'll kill you and your body will be hanged by the telephone lines." Chie explained.

"Now for the rules. When you're in here, I'm in charge, you may be the police chief, but I know more about this place than you do. You're going to meet your Shadow Self which is a part of you that you denied yourself, so you must truly accept it to gain a Persona as this could be anything, so be prepared. Once you're done, wait outside the TV until we come for you. Second, in this world, everything can kill you especially when the fog clears, so be careful about everything. And finally, if I say leave, you leave." Yu added, being more serious than Ryotaro ever heard him before.

"Don't worry, Sensei, I made glasses in all shapes and sizes just in case, and I even made one for your uncle if he ever came in here." Teddie informed, pulling out a pair of Black Tinted Sunglasses.

"Thank you, Teddie. Now you go help him find his Shadow while we find Nanako and we'll regroup back at the house." Yu replied, leading the way.

* * *

 **In Nanako's Dungeon: Heaven**

Appearing in what looks like it could be Heaven, the team was starting to feel nostalgic as this was one of the most important cases until they reached the entrance of the dungeon to see that it has completely changed.

What is normally a cloud in front of a large golden Gate was now changing into a large grey stone wall with barb wires and a few watch towers with scary looking guards.

"What the heck is going on?" Yosuke asked.

"This is not normal. What's going on?" Kanji added.

"I think I know what's going on. When you all disappeared, she basically shut herself out to everyone, her dad, aunt, and I have managed to get through to her, but she is still extremely upset and worried that you'd never come back, so she shut herself out from everyone else but me and them." Rise explained, making everyone feel worse for not coming home sooner.

"There is something more here: How long have we been gone exactly?" Chie asked, afraid to know the answer.

"Six Months and Ten Days. Nanako-chan keeps track." Rise explained, horrifying the group.

"It's only been three months in Remnant. How does that work?" Yukiko asked.

"Perhaps Time travels differently between dimensions." Yosuke theorized.

Looking around for a way in, Yu saw that the gate was left wide open, making them suspicious as it's never that easy.

Drawing their weapons, the team carefully walked inside to see that they're not the first people here as the walls and some guards were blasted aside, making room for what ever or who ever came through here.

"Do you think Izanami did this?" Yukiko asked.

"More than likely. To be safe, Yukiko and Yosuke, in front. You've got Fire and Wind respectively, so be prepared to use them. Naoto, cover our back in case something comes from behind." Yu ordered.

"Let's follow the trail of destruction, more than likely, it'll lead us straight to Nanako-chan." Yosuke suggested, causing his friends to agree with him.

"I just hope your uncle is having a better time than we are." Naoto replied, quickly summoning her Persona Sukuna-Hikona of the Fortune Arcana.

* * *

 **In Ryotaro's Dungeon: Ryotaro's Love Hotel**

 **With Teddie and Ryotaro.**

Appearing in what what looks like appears in a love hotel within the infamous red-light district known as Shirakawa Boulevard. Its appearance is rather startling; an extremely obese man sits upon a small throne, the Hierophant mask on its face. Behind him, sprouting from the small throne is what appears to be a woman, entirely beige, and with a flailing head shaped like six-barred cross. On either side of the throne are figures resembling people that shake constantly. When attacking, the obese man and the beige woman laugh in synchrony. The obese figure is wearing what appears to be papal clothing with a portion of it drooping down to show the Keys of Heaven. The throne's legs are literally legs wearing leggings and red high heels. Two cross shaped figures stand at both sides.

This is Shadow Ryotaro, Ryotaro Dojima's Shadow Self, currently transformed into a monstrous form that will later be accepted, or represent Ryotaro's unlocked Persona of the Hierophant Arcana or the 5th Arcana class.

The Hierophant Arcana represents the dark side of the Arcana. The Hierophant represents education, authority, conservatism, obedience to rules and relationship with the divine. The Reversed version represents the misuse of the divine knowledge to manipulate others as the two crosses represents followers who are crucified. The main Hierophant itself represents a powerful religious figure, who uses his authority and his relationship to the divine, which is the woman, to control others.

It is likely that that Hierophant could also represent bending the rules, as the womanly figure coming out from the chair whose head is a bent cross. The rules that are being bent are vows, like a being a priest swearing celibacy and chastity or a married couple vowed to be with each other only. The seated figure is obese, likely representing indulgence, being of a sexual nature - as represented by the fishnet wearing legs sprouting from the chair.

This was likely spawned from the Loneliness spawn from the lost of his wife and his resistance to be with anyone but her even in death and how he tends to manipulate his coworkers whenever it comes to finding the person who killed his wife.

The Hierophant is a symbol of education, authority, conservatism, obedience to rules and relationship with the divine. The definition of a "hierophant" is a person who interprets sacred mysteries or esoteric principles, and the term was originally used to name ancient Greek priests who did so. This Arcana's original name, however, is the Pope, the male counterpart of the Popess or Priestess.

The Personas of the Hierophant Arcana have no weaknesses, but no particular strengths as well. Hierophant mythological figures tend to mirror Priestess figures, being male priests, gods of wisdom, or divine beings.

Characters of the Hierophant Arcana are often older than the protagonist, and are typically quite wise and logical. The most common connection between Hierophant characters, however, is their association (and obsession) with the past.

"All I have to do is defeat this thing, right?" Ryotaro asked, looking at Teddie.

"Yes." Teddie confirmed in reply.

Sighing as he knew that this would be difficult, Ryotaro pulled out his Police Pistol, ready to fight fight his Shadow Self or "Real Self."

 _'*Sigh* I hope that Yu and the others are having a better time.'_ Ryotaro thought, ready to fight as Teddie also decided to help him out as the talking Bear-Suit Mascot-like former Shadow summoned his Persona Kintoki-Douji of the Star Arcana or the 17th Arcana in the Arcana class after crushing his summoned glowing Blue Tarot Card floating in the palm of his hand.

The Star Arcana is also commonly associated with hope, self-confidence, faith, altruism, luck, generosity, peace and joy.

The Personas of the Star Arcana commonly excel in Wind or Ice element attacks, but are often vulnerable to fire-based attacks. Personas of the Star Arcana are sometimes astrological figures, but many Star Personas are simply multi-talented figures, or deities with many different spheres of influence.

Characters of the Star Arcana embody their Arcana's traits of hopefulness and joy.

Teddie's Persona Kintoki-Douji has the appearance of a bulbous red boiler with stubby limbs in a blue cape, carrying a tomahawk missile in its arms. It is capable in using Ice spells and is also the other main healer. Its name is taken from the folk hero Kintarō who wielded a tomahawk. As such, this is the reason the Persona wields a tomahawk missile.

"Don't worry, Pops, I'll help you out, so you won't have to do this alone. BEARSONA!" Teddie added, causing Ryotaro to smile as he and the former Shadow began to work together to fight his Shadow Self.

* * *

 **Back with the others.**

After going through all of floors and not seeing a single living Shadow, the team began to get extremely nervous as by now they would have seen **SOMETHING** by now.

Walking down the hall, the team started to hear sounds of a battering ram hitting something hard.

Now worried, the team ran down the rest of the hall to see that Izanami was attempting to tear down a brown wooden door with the words "Warden's Office" showing that even Izanami in her human form was having some extreme problems with Nanako.

"YOU WON'T KEEP ME OUT FOREVER, YOU OLD FART!" Izanami screamed, continuing to attempt to smash the door, getting zero results.

"Old fart?" Yu asked, getting her attention.

"I heard you and your team were back. Perhaps you can help me get inside, so I may find the truth." Izanami replied, putting away the battering ram.

"Why are you after my cousin?" Yu asked, raising his Katana.

"She is the most kindest and pure hearted person who came in here. Here what you call a Persona of this Arcana Class is Justice as she shall help me see the Truth." Izanami explained.

"Why is it that you're having trouble getting in?" Rise asked, raising her microphone to the scowling Goddess.

"I'm not the first person to take interest in her. That old bat is trying to prevent me from getting her, so I'll have her and we'll find the Truth." Izanami explained.

"Then you'll have get through us to get her." Chie growled.

"We know your weakness, since you can't take all of us on at once, so give up and leave her alone." Yosuke added.

Growling, Izanami pulled out a Smoke Bomb, disappearing from all their sight, leaving behind a warning in smoke.

"I may not be able to have her, but you can't stay in here much longer, so I'll just have to take Death's Champion instead!" the smoke read, making the others widen their eyes in horror.

"We need to get to Kirby, NOW!" Naoto cried.

"After we get Nanako out of here." Yu replied.

Walking past the smoke, they were quite surprised to see that the door immediately open for the group, allowing them to see a well lit library that gave off a mystical feeling more powerful than even Ben could ever be, no matter how hard he trained.

At the center of the Library was the girl they are looking for as she was sitting at a table reading a book on dragons and when she heard the door open up, she marked her place knowing who is all here.

"Big Bro, is she gone?" Nanako asked, rushing to give Yu a hug.

"Nanako, where is your Shadow? The one claiming to be your true self." Naoto clarified, seeing the confused look on Nanako.

"The nice lady helped me with it. She even told me that Mommy was proud that you saved all those people." Nanako replied, confusing everyone.

"What nice lady?" Kanji asked.

"The one sitting at the table and- She's gone. Where did she go?" Nanako asked, not seeing anyone there.

"What did she look like?" Yukiko asked, wondering if Death had something to do with this.

"She is really hard to describe... Oh! And, look what I got!" Nanako replied, holding her right hand out as she summoned a glowing Blue Tarot Card of an Arcana Class.

Nanako's Tarot Card was of a Eagle holding a balance scale with one side holding the word Innocent with the other holding the word guilty.

This is the 8th Arcana Class: Justice.

The Justice card indicates that the fairest decision will be made. Justice is the sword that cuts through a situation, and will not be swayed by outer beauty when deciding what is fair and just.

Portrayed as a woman holding a sword and balance, the Justice Arcana symbolizes a strict allegory of justice, objectivity, rationality and analysis.

The Personas of the Justice Arcana are commonly Personas excelling in Light-based affinities. Justice Personas are usually various orders of angels, and are otherwise deities of justice, order, or vengeance.

Commonly, characters of the Justice Arcana are concerned with matters of fairness, and otherwise are very stoic individuals.

"You have a Persona?!" Yu shouted in shock along with his friends.

"Yep, that means you won't always have to protect me when we get married." Nanako replied, causing the others too mentally face palm.

 _'She is still on that? You think she would understand that's impossible by now.'_ the group thought.

Not wanting to break her heart, the team began to lead the way out, meeting Teddy and Ryotaro right at the exit.

"DADDY!" Nanako shouted, running into his arms.

Picking her up, Ryotaro began to cry for the first time since he learned that Nanako was dying last year from the fog.

"My little girl. When we get out of here, I'm going to do something that I should've a done a very long time ago: I will turn in my letter of resignation and get a job with less hours, so I can be with you more." Ryotaro promised.

Smiling at the reunion, the team went to the House to see that Rex was putting together a large entertainment stand while Ben was building a Flat Screen TV with Jury Rigg so the Investigation Team won't always have to go to Junes to use the TV there as their entrance to the Midnight Channel.

"Is Nanako ok?" Sakura asked, worried for her niece.

"She's ok, but that's not important, we have a problem. Izanami has set her sights on Kirby." Yu explained.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE IF SHE IS AFTER MY SON?!" Yang demanded, glaring at the Investigation Team with Red Eyes.

"The fog was clearing, if we stayed there for much longer, we'll all die as no one would be able to save Kirby." Yukiko explained.

"But where is Ryotaro and Nanako?" Sakura asked.

"Uncle will be home after picking up Nanako from the hospital, Teddie will be with them in case she tries something." Yu explained.

"If this Izanami is a goddess, then Ben should go there with Alien X at the ready." Pyrrha suggested.

"I'll head there now." Ben added, pausing his work to head to the hospital with XLR8.

* * *

 **In Kirby's and Nanako's Hospital Room.**

Waking up, Nanako saw that she was in her hospital room with some of the strangest creatures she ever saw either watching TV like the black and green circuitry blob-like dog and a Green Dinosaur while a giant crimson bird, an orange lizard with a fire tail, a white tiger cub like the lizard and a Corgi were sleeping around a cute pink thing in the next bed.

"Are you all right, kid?" a female voice asked.

Looking towards the sound of the voice coming from the window, Nanako saw three birds: One Crow and Two Ravens watching them.

Smirking the best one could, the first Raven flew into the room, transforming into Raven Branwen with her Nevermore Grimm Mask on, amazing Nanako.

"Must you always show off?" the Crow asked, transforming into Qrow Branwen as Ash Feathers agreed with him as she still doesn't like Raven as she abandoned her hatchling Yang.

"Well since Lady Death made it to where we can talk in our bird forms, so why not?" Raven asked as she removed her Nevermore Grimm Mask as she hung it to the side of her waist.

"How did you two do that? Can I do that?" Nanako with starts for eyes.

"Sorry kid, but no." Qrow replied, making Nanako pout cutely.

"Can you at least tell me who you are and what that cute pink puffball thing is?" Nanako asked, wanting to hug Kirby as she was unaware that Kirby is still in a coma due to the Fog.

"That's my adopted grandson and his great Nephew, Kirby. If your wondering what he is, he's an alien." Raven explained.

"But shouldn't he be with the mothership?" Nanako asked innocently, causing Qrow and a now awake Alice to laugh hard.

Sighing at there antics, Raven decided to keep Nanako entertained by using her Spring Maiden Powers to create a miniature winter wonderland, much to her amazement as she never seen anything like this before.

While this was going on, Ben quickly arrived with Ryotaro to see that Izanami had not arrived to try and kidnap Nanako or Kirby, much to there relief.

Smiling sadly, Ryotaro started to think about how Nanako hasn't been this happy since his wife was alive to play with her.

Sure Nanako's friends- Wait, does Nanako have Friends? She never ask to bring anyone over or talk about anyone to him not even about any possible bullies.

 _'How much do I know about my daughter?'_ Ryotaro wondered, once again feeling like a terrible father.

Still not seeing her Father, Nanako was surprised to be lifted in the air by her father, letting out a loud Squeal, waking the others up including some hidden eavesdroppers under Kirby's bed.

"Let's go home, Nanako, everyone is waiting for you." Ryotaro said,

"Will there be any food?" Spotty-Kaka asked, coming out from Kirby's bed with the other 3 Kaka Kittens and Taokaka.

"Have you all been under there this whole time?" Qrow asked, baffled by the Kaka.

"Of course I was, Drunk Man and Bandit Queen, Tao must look after Pink Cutie and Cute Lady with the Kittens." Tao explained, causing the two twins to glare at her as they hate their nicknames.

 _'How does she know I lead bandits?'_ Raven asked as no one told her.

"Bandit Queen?" Ryotaro asked, slowly reaching for his gun.

"Don't bother to try and shoot me. Bullets tend to travel 24 miles per second at the slowest, my quick draw is much faster along with my Aura as makes it difficult to hurt me, add that to the Lightning around my body, you won't be able to hurt me." Raven explained, making lightining appear around her body with her Spring Maiden Powers.

Not understanding the half of the things she's talking about, Ryotaro started to shoot regardless, completely amazed of how Raven draws her sword faster than he can blink, blocking them all and letting a few intentionally hit her skin as they harmlessly bounced off due to her Aura.

"Told you so." Raven mocked as the hospital security rushed in with their weapons drawn.

"What's going on?!" the head of security shouted.

"I bet it's the freaks fault!" the second-in-command shouted, earning glares from everyone.

"Watch how you speak about my Grandson or I'll remove your tongue." Raven warned.

"DO IT!" Alice screamed for some reason, being more crazy than usual.

"Not helping, Alice!" Qrow shouted at the Spirit Tiger Cub.

"But the Tongue of Human slaves taste so good." Alice whined, making some of the new comers worried.

"When are you going to lean that Humans rule the world and not cats?" Raven asked, honestly confusing Alice.

"What are you talking about? Of course cats rule the world. Why else would we allow Humans to be our slaves?" Alice asked, completely confused.

"You forgot she is in permanent denial." Qrow replied.

"Are you not seen what we're seeing? A White Tiger Cub is talking." Ryotaro asked, amazed by the talking animal.

"And the Sky is blue and the moon is in pieces, what's your point?" Raven asked sarcastically, confusing the others.

"The moon is not in pieces, what kind of world do you live in?" The head of security asked they only now saw his name was Ethan Knight.

"One of Bloody Evolution filled with Death and Soulless Monsters made from Darkness and now recently Aliens like my Great Nephew and Niece." Qrow explained.

"And Bandit Wueens running around carrying weapons when she's not supposed to. How do you even get them in here? Better question is: How did you get up here?" Ryotaro asked as he put down Nanako.

"The ability to turn into birds certainly helps, along with my semblance." Raven explained with a smirk.

"The hell is a Semblance?!" The man shouted who's name was Church.

"Watch the language around Tao's Kittens!" Taokaka shouted angrily, covering Cali, Feisty, Fluffy, and Spotty-Kaka's Ears with all of her arms..

"A Semblance is basically a manifestation of one's soul or most of the time unlike mine." Qrow explained, really wanting to take a drink at the mention.

"Most of the time?" Nanako asked.

"It is a part of my name, Crows are a sign of bad luck. It's how I got my name. Some people are just born unlucky, I bring Misfortune where ever I go." Qrow explained right as a water leak happened right over Nanako's bed.

"I thought Verdona fixed that." Alice said.

"Sadly, she can't fix it, all she can do is lesson the effects. All I can do is control how much Aura I give it, but I still can't turn it off or make it affect anyone I want." Qrow explained sadly.

"How bad could your luck be?" Ship asked.

"If it was as bad as it use to be, this hospital wouldn't be standing." Qrow replied seriously.

"My question is: How come when I copied it with my Semblance and is not always on?" Ben asked, having a good idea why.

"Worry about that later, you are under arrest for carrying weapons around my town." Ryotaro stated, pointing his gun back at Raven after reloading.

"As if- What are you doing?!" Raven screamed as Ben transformed into Four Arms, pinning her to the wall.

"We agreed to follow the laws while we we're here, so until we leave, I'm taking your weapons and sealing your Spring Maiden Powers, your Bird Form and Aura, so you won't escape as of this moment you're confined to the ship." Four Arms explained.

"She will be in a holding cell for her stay." Ryotaro added, hoping that would hold the leader of the Branwen Tribe.

"A Holding Cell is supposed to keep people in, all it's going to do is slow her down. Trust me, I know my sister, she can break herself out of prison blindfolded completely tied up while being cut off from all of her powers. I've seen it happen, and she will stay in the ship with me." Qrow explained with a smirk as he is going to pay back all the times she made him hunt her down along with a little bit for abandoning their old team and family.

Liking the way he thinks, Ash made the shadows transport the Branwen Twins to the RB3, leaving an angry Raven alone with with a smirking Qrow.

"How did you do that?!" Nanako asked, looking at Ash Feathers.

"Ashy here can transport people through the Shadow Realm or places she's already been to, Fawkes can do the same thing, but like Ashy he doesn't like Raven, so he won't touch her." Alice explained.

"Now that you have your daughter and Raven is gone, it's time for you to go home. And, since I have her sword, this will be much easier. You guards can leave, I'll take it from here." Ben stated, opening a portal for the father and daughter duo.

"Let's go home, Nanako." Ryotaro said, taking her hand so they could walk through the portal together.

"As for you and the Kittens, Jubei noticed that you were missing, so he ordered all of us to tell you that you're to stay in his sight for wandering off along with the Kaka Kittens." Ben added, pushing Taokaka in the portal with the 4 Kaka Kittens close behind.

"What are you going to do now?" Zwei asked.

"I'm going to talk to Qrow and Raven, keep everyone but the Doctors and I, out." Ben ordered before leaving for the RB3.

* * *

 **In the RB3.**

Appearing through a portal, Ben saw that Raven and Qrow were arguing alone in the RB3, showing that Biowulf and Skalamander has gone somewhere else which makes somethings easier as this was going to be a very awkward conversation.

"SO WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO?! LET HIM SHOOT ME?!" Raven screamed at her Twin Brother.

"YOU COULD'VE EASILY MELTED THE BULLETS OR JUST LET HIM RUN OUT OF AMMO, BUT I GUESS I EXPECTED TOO MUCH FROM THE LEADER OF MURDERS AND THIEVES!" Qrow screamed in reply.

"THIS "LEADER OF MURDERS AND THIEVES" HAS BEEN MAKING THINGS DIFFICULT FOR SALEM, KEEPING OUR FAMILY SAFE!" Raven screamed.

"YEAH, LIKE CONVINCING-" Qrow screamed until he was cut off by Ben who was glowing with Mana.

"ENOUGH! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TWO ARGUING ABOUT YANG BEING DRACO! QROW, YOU NEED TO STOP ACCUSING YANG OF BEING DRACO AND YOU, RAVEN, NEED TO FOLLOW THE RULES WE AGREED WHEN WE CAME HERE OR SO HELP ME YOU BOTH WILL BE SENT HOME AND I'LL HAVE SPRING SPANK THE BOTH OF YOU WITH MR. BACKSIDE OR RATH WILL KNIT YOUR INTESTINES INTO SWEATERS!" Ben screamed, shutting them up while subconsciously holding hands over their butts as Spring also spanked them with Mr. Backside and also shivering of Ben's Appoplexian form hurting them with his claws especially his Ultimate Form, Ultimate Rath.

"What do you want?" Qrow asked, glaring at Raven telling her that this is not over.

"I think I may have figured out why you can't control your Misfortune Semblance." Ben explained, catching their complete and undivided attention.

"How?!" Qrow asked, hoping for something anything on his curse.

"First, a few questions. First were you ever dropped on your head and second, when did you have your Aura unlocked?" Ben asked.

"I already had my head scan, so that's out, but yes, I was dropped when I was a month old. It's a tradition in our family to have our Aura unlock immediately after birth, why?" Qrow asked.

"You used Remnant CAT Scans not a Cerebrocrustacean CAT Scan as they have the best neurosurgeons in the known universe with their giant brains. If it is a brain problem, they may be able to fix it, but don't get your hopes up." Ben explained before Qrow grabbed his jacket collar, pulling him close to his face.

"If you can fix me, I'll do anything! I don't care what it takes!" Qrow replied, for the first time in over 20 years, having hope for a way to end his curse.

"1. Get out of my face and 2. Don't get your hopes up, I did some research with the help of Julie and Yang and there are a few differences between the humans from our universes with their brains, so if they can, it might take years." Ben explained, pushing Qrow away so he can look at Raven.

"I will give you a second chance because Kirby will be upset that you broke the rules, but you will not have access to your Powers or Weapons. You will still be followed by Qrow and will do as he says." Ben ordered, leaving $200 USD converted to Japanese Yen to do whatever with.

 **(Toy2711: $200 USD converted to Japanese Yen is 22,717.20 Japanese Yen)**

"I'm so glad everyone taught us how their universes work." Qrow commented, looking forward to trying this world's alcohol.

"Don't get drunk here. Raven, make sure he stays relatively sober, and I'll give you your Aura but not your Weapons and Powers." Ben added, removing the seal on her Aura before go through a portal to Yang.

* * *

 **At Yu's House.**

Appearing at Yu's House, Ben saw that most of the group had gone off to do their own thing with only Team Persona, Yang, Koan, and Jaune staying behind as new people arrived and were arguing with the Investigation Team.

The first person was a women wearing a green kimono with two purple cloths around her waist with wooden sandals and grey glasses with her hair in a bun like Spring.

This is Kanji's mother, Wendy Tatsumi as she and along with the other parents of the Investigation Team were arguing with their children.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING BACK TO THAT WORLD AND THAT IS FINAL!" Wendy shouted.

"And that goes for the rest of you. You're all staying here and none of you are going back inside this "Midnight Channel" ever again." Chie's Mom added in agreement.

"Then Kirby could die!" Yukiko argued, not wanting her Nephew to die.

"Let me handle it. I now have one." Ryotaro said, knowing that he's going to repay his debt as since he wanted to return the favor and not let the adopted alien son of Ben and his girlfriend die as he knows that all debts of gratitudes must be repaid.

"You only had it for 45 minutes. You don't know anything about the Midnight Channel and its dungeons, the Shadows inside or how to fight someone other than their own Shadow." Kanji replied, telling the Inaba Police Detective that he won't be able to save Kirby as Yu knows more about the TV World than him.

"We have done this for a year, we stopped Izanami the first time as we put an end to the fog all while balancing high school life at the same time." Rise explained.

"Okay, what's going on?" Ben asked, having a good idea what's happening.

"Long story short, Naoto's apartment has taken over and her stuff was given to her grandfather until he died last week, meaning she now has no home or family to go to, so she was going to ask if she could come back to Remnant and they would to at some point." Jaune explained.

"Which will never happen, so long as you go to school and live under our roofs. You all will forget about Remnant, and your silly ideas of going in the Midnight Channel!" Yukiko's Father shouted.

"Silly Idea?! The Midnight Channel was the best thing that happened to me! Before it, I didn't know if I even wanted to inherit the hotel! We made friends in Remnant and your asking us to forget them like it never happened?!" Yukiko screamed.

"The Midnight Channel helped all of us. It didn't help us just become friends, but accept who we are inside as well as grow to be better people." Naoto explained.

"We're not going to stop doing what we do. Yes, we can die, but we accepted that when we all agreed to be a team and we could have left at any time. We know the only one who could go and stay in Remnant with little to no problem is Naoto because she no longer has family." Yukiko stated.

"Even if you make it impossible to have access to a TV, we'll still continue, but you're also forgetting something: We're not the only ones to have Personas and we won't be the last." Yu added.

"These Shadows are dangerous!" Yosuke's Mom shouted.

"Teddie was a Shadow and he never did anything when he was living with us!" Yosuke argued.

"He was a Shadow?" Yang asked, getting ignored.

"Besides, you're all forgetting something. Once we graduate from middle school, we can move out of your houses anytime we want, and we can even drop out of High School because we don't legally have to go there." Rise added.

"Young lady, you're a TV Star and my granddaughter. You will graduate high school and if you want to go to this "Remnant" like your friends did, you can but only after you graduate and until then, you will rest your life!" Rise's Grandma replied sternly.

"They're right, Yu. After you save, Kirby you will never go inside the TV again!" Sakura shouted.

"Think about how we'd feel if you got hurt or died!" Chie's Dad added.

"SHUT UP FOR FIVE MINUTES AND LISTEN TO WHAT THEY THINK!" Koan shouted, surprising everyone as he is usual very calm and he only uses Profanity when they're not around Children.

With tensions running high, everyone began to glare at their Mom/Dad/Uncle/and Grandmother Son's/Daughter's/Nephew/Granddaughter, showing that no one is going to back down in this matter, no matter how well the argument is.

"Fine. Tell us how you feel about risking your life fighting monsters." Sakura ordered.

"As you know, I like sewing and cooking and doing crocheting animals, it makes me happy but I don't truly feel relaxed. The only place I truly feel relaxes inside is the Midnight Channel or fighting Grimm. I don't know why, but in Remnant, I just feel like I belong their like it's my home away from home. I haven't felt that happy since before dad died." Kanji explained.

"In Remnant, no one cares where you come from or what do you like here, but there we can actually make a difference by protecting Man and Faunus kind." Yukiko explained.

"Yes, we could die fighting, however, we actually feel at home and we actually feel safer than we actually have ever been in that world." Chie explained.

"Yes, we'd have to make a ton of sacrifices to live there, but they would all be worth it because we'll be making a difference." Yosuke explained.

"We could all live there, so no one would be separated, if Ben is willing, he could help all of you find jobs and places to live." Yu explained.

"I am. However, before you all decide to keep your kids here, you should experience the world for yourself. Right now, we've got three more worlds to go to before going to Remnant. Try staying there for a month before deciding." Ben added.

"Just think about it. because right now in our home universe I have a twin sister I have never met, I don't know her name, what she looks like or anything first moment we touch down I'm going to immediately start looking and if she is still alive I will either take her with me to remnant or stay on earth if that's what she wants because there is nothing more important than family, my adoptive family was killed right in front of me and I haven't had one since however for the first time in years I feel that I have one again so no matter what. Don't separate yourself from either worlds, maybe in the future there will be a way for you to travel to them of your own free well so just give it a try you have nothing to lose and everything to gain." Koan explained, amazing everyone with his speech.

"You get real deep when your not making pop culture references no one understands." Jaune commented.

After that amazing speech, the adults had to stop and think about everything they where just told. Could they Really deny everything They have just been told? Could they completely ignore how their children feel about that world and its many secrets and powers? Could they deny the pleasure of traveling to worlds beyond there?

"We will need so time to think about this first, no promises but if we do go we will have the Ultimate saying if you stay here or if you can continue traveling, you have to remember it's been six months since you've disappeared." Wendy said, getting up with the rest of the parents to discuss this in private.

"In the mean time, show me how to use this thing." Ryotaro ordered, summoning his Hierophant Arcana Tarot Card, glowing blue as it floated in the palm of his right and rotated 360 degrees, despite the fact that he's outside the Midnight Channel.

"Can you show me too?" Nanako asked.

"We'll show you both soon, however, I want to know more about this "Nice Lady" and what did she look like." Yu replied, looking at his younger cousin.

"She was really hard to describe, but she did have Black hair." Nanako explained.

"Why would Death do that? She never reveals herself if it's not necessary." Yang wondered.

"Death?" Ryotaro and Nanako asked, confused of what Yang was talking about.

"If you come with us, you'll see things that you never thought possible. Such as meeting the physical embodiment of Death or an Angel like Eva, who is in her Child form currently drinking French Vanilla Coffee." Ben explained as Eva shimmered into existence.

"Aww! Why did you have to ruin my fun?!" Eva whined as she was bruised and beaten in her Child Form.

"Who are you?" Ryotaro asked, drawing his gun.

"I'm Eva. I'm an Angel if you were wondering." Eva replied, transforming into her adult form much to Nanako's Shock.

"WOW! A REAL ANGEL! CAN YOU REALLY FLY?! WHERE IS YOUR GOLDEN RING?! CAN YOU PLAY A SONG FROM YOUR HARP?!" Nanako asked, checking every inch of Eva.

"Yes, we don't actually use those, we just keep them around for punishment when we have to clean. No, I'm a terrible musician as my sister can play much better than I can." Eva explained, making more questions for Nanako.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Kirby?" Yukiko asked.

"I had to leave because Izanami got through Kirby's mental defenses. If you're going to do something, it better be now!" Eva explained, horrifying all who knows Kirby.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STILL DOING AROUND HERE?! MY BABY IS IN DANGER!" Yang screamed, catching the attention of the other adults.

Not wanting to risk getting shot again by the Angry Mom, the Investigation Team plus Ryotaro jumped into the newly bought Flatscreen TV as they traveled to the Midnight Channel, hoping to save their Alien Friend/Nephew.

"I'M COMING TOO!" Nanako added, jumping through before anyone could grab her.

"BRING MY NIECE BACK THIS INSTANT!" Sakura shouted, not wanting her niece to get killed by the Shadows of the Midnight Channel.

Not wanting to see a fellow mom/Aunt upset, Yang reached towards the TV, trying to grab Nanako only hitting the screen, showing that she can't go in the Midnight Channel.

"Why can't I go through the TV?" Yang asked, confused that she can't go inside the Midnight Channel despite that she's from another universe.

"Didn't Yu say that the only people who can go inside the Midnight Channel where people who been there previously or if he lets them?" Koan asked.

"Which means there is nothing I can do to bring her out." Ben added with a groan.

"They're going to be inside Kirby's mind, right? Eva, can't you just bring her out?" Jaune asked.

"Sorry, but even I have trouble getting inside of his mind and I have the master key. Nintendons always have natural defenses, add that to my blessings, it makes it even more difficult. If they manage to get past them, then they'll have to deal with Izanami and his Darker Half or Shadow Self." Eva explained, taking another drink of her coffee, not noticing the confused looks off of everyone's faces.

"Darker half? This is my baby what darker half could he possibly have?" Yang asked, speaking for everyone.

"Everyone has a darker half of them. Although Kirby's Darker Half or Shadow Self is a jerk." Eva explained, hoping that Nanako will be ok.

* * *

 **The Midnight Channel**

 **Inside Kirby's Dungeon: Dream Land**

Inside Kirby's Dungeon, you would see Rainbows and Unicorns as far as the eye can see, nothing but happy dreams and thoughts for everyone… NOT!

That is what you would normally see, instead a dark fog is seen as far as the eye can see what the occasional call of a Crow or Ravens circling around dead bodies that were freshly slaughtered in a massive fight, confusing everyone.

"What kind of Shadow does Kirby have?" Yukiko asked, a little worried for her nephew.

"Maybe it has to do with Death's Blessings?" Kanji suggested.

"I hope not. The nice lady said he was super sweet and loves making friends with everyone." Nanako added, revealing herself to everyone.

"Have you been with us this whole time?" Ryotaro asked, feeling on the verge of a heart attack.

"I want to help. Mommy always said to help those in need like Kirby." Nanako explained, unknowingly starting her journey of a bright future of the next Generation Leader of the Investigation Team.

"We don't have time for this. She can't go back because she doesn't know the layout of the Midnight Channel, so stay close to us, Nanako." Yu ordered.

Nodding her head at her "Big Bro", Nanako got in her Father's arms, allowing him to give her a piggy back.

"You might need these, Nana-Chan." Teddie added, pulling out a pair of heart-shaped glasses.

Taking the Glasses, Nanako began to look for anything out of the ordinary from her father's shoulders as they all walked into a random direction, hoping to find something, never notice anything like that thing was following them.

The first thing was a spider which normally isn't bad except for the fact its body is as Gargantuan as an Elephant's and its shell is harder than a rock. Its blood, when shed, burns at temperature that's hotter than Lava and Venom potent enough to make Way Big feel it almost immediately.

This is a Teretake, a Nintendon's Natural Predator and is well known to be a shape shifter as it adapts to any power if it survives.

Hearing something approaching fast behind them, everyone drew their weapons to see the Teretake approaching fast with the attempt to kill everyone there.

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - Reach Out To The Truth (Yu Narukami's Theme)**

Drawing their Guns, Naoto and Ryotaro began to shoot it, not even scratching it as it's armor was too strong.

Pulling out her microphone, Rise began to scream into it, making it mad as it went for her first.

Using her Persona Tamoe of the Chariot Arcana's power of Water, Chie began to shower the Teretake with a blast of water similar to a riot control fire hydrant, slowing it down enough for Teddy to freeze its legs with his Persona's power of Ice.

Seeing the chance, Kanji and Yosuke began to pound it with their Personas Take-Mikazuchi and Jiraiya of the Emperor and Magician Arcana's powers over Lightning and Wind respectively, making it angry.

Using its ability to shape shift The Teretake transformed into a Giant Burning King Cobra simultaneously amazing and horrifying everyone.

Using her Wheel Naoto trapped the Teretake into a giant cage Making it try and shape shift into different creatures hoping to escape from its confinement.

"Stand back! I'm going to use the Sword Beam!" Yu announced, raising his Lightning coated Katana.

Raising his Katana, Yu began to clear his mind, channeling all of his energy into his Katana, making it glow a pale blue color due to combining it with his Persona Izanagi of the Fool Arcana's power over Electricity.

Swinging his Katana, Yu released the Sword Beam imbued with Izanagi's Electricity, cutting the Teretake in two with some electrifying damage, releasing its blood all over the cage, melting everything it touched.

"What was that?" Ryotaro asked, very worried.

"That was a Teretake. From what Kara explained, they are their Natural Predator and almost are always alone. So, hopefully, we won't run into another, but just to be safe, everyone form up and stay close together." Yu explained, not taking any chances.

"Don't worry, they won't bother you anymore. I'm giving you all access to Kirby's mind, so you won't have to run into anymore, once Eva was ejected, it went into full defensive mode." Death explained, appearing behind them scaring them all.

"Who are you?" Rise asked, feeling the Aura of the True Grim Reaper.

"Hello Miss. Are you here to help Kirby like you did with me?" Nanako asked, surprising everyone.

"Sadly, I cannot. Since this was Kirby's Task, I can't help him like I helped you. She was after you to help her see the "Truth", however, since you're all here, you'll need something to help even the playing field. You'll need this." Death replied, pulling out a Bone White Twist Pin with a Skull on top, giving it to Nanako.

"What is she supposed to do with that?" Kanji asked, a little annoyed at Death's theatrics.

"The Pen is Mightier than the Sword, but the Staff is greater than both. Twist it to the right, then a tool with the power and tranquility of both will appear." Death explained, annoying Kanji more with her insistence of Making everything into a show.

Getting off of her Father's shoulders, Nanako twisted the pen, making it extend to a foot taller than her, making it 5ft and 2ins wide with the Skull gaining a set of small horns similar to a Bull facing upwards, giving it the appearance similar to a Bident or a Trident with only two points, and the Skull now has its mouth opened as if it was screaming.

Along the side of the staff, it has also gained a pair of Raven Wings that had some sharp points that can be removed and thrown like Knives.

"I call it Sakende Shibō or "Screaming Death." Don't worry about cutting yourself, the feathers will never hurt it's user. To change it back, just think of it as a pen and it'll change back. Oh! And don't turn it to the left until I tell you so." Death explained, no pun intended, being Dead Serious.

"What if I lose it or it gets taken?" Nanako asked, amazed that she received a weapon from the embodiment of Death herself.

"It will always return to you, so long as you have pockets and it will work for you and only you, unless you allow it to. Now before you go, I will give you the knowledge on how to use a Staff/Bident." Death explained, poking her forehead, giving Nanako a large headache, but it left as soon as it came, leaving behind knowledge that she didn't have prior before.

Trying it out some of her newly gained knowledge, Nanako immediately started practicing, amazing everyone as this was her the first time using a staff.

"Now you must go. Izanami has a large head start. She may not be as powerful as me, but she is your Moon and Death goddess, so you must hurry to My Champion." Death explained, leaving quickly.

"Who was that?" Rise asked, confused as she just met the physical entity of the end of life itself.

"That was the physical embodiment of Death. Yes, Death is a Woman, so stop looking shocked and let's get a move on." Kanji explained, getting everyone back on task.

"I agree. We need to save Kirby, now!" Yu added, leading the way.

"While we're on our way there, can you tell us when you learned the Sword Beam?" Yosuke asked his partner with the others except Rise, Nanako, and Ryotaro agreeing with him.

 **BGM Ends**

* * *

 **Flashback: Learning the Sword Beam**

 **BlazBlue Universe**

 **Alucard Castle**

Standing in a large clearing at Alucard Castle, every Sword user, besides Raven and Hakumen, were lined up in front of Qrow and Kara with their respected Swords at the ready with Qrow grinning like a lunatic as Raven was not here to learn this.

 **(Toy2711: Sword Users are Ragna, Jin, Jubei, Tsubaki in her Izayoi form, Saya/Noel in her True Form Mu-12, Es, Yu, Hyde, Linne, Orie, Agent Six, Koan, Winter, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Yatsuhashi.)**

"Alright, Clark and I agree all of you are responsible and trusted enough to learn the Sword Beam." Kara explained, amazing everyone.

"Are you sure?" Jubei asked, amazed as his Student showed him how powerful it is when he completely obliterated an entire training field.

"Wait, where is Kirby?" Blake asked, still a little shock that she's going to learn her Godson's powerful Sword Technique.

"Yang put him down for a nap. He won't be joining us and neither will you, Raven." Qrow explained, seeing his Twin Sister in her Bird Form in the distance.

Scowling the best she can as a bird, Raven began to fly away, knowing that her Twin Brother will be keeping an extra eye out now, knowing that she is watching.

"You take it from here, I'll ask Ash to keep her away." Qrow stated, running away, so he can keep his Crow Form a secret from those who don't know just yet.

"Remind me how that Drunk knows it." Winter asked, jealous, not that she would admitted it.

"He bribed Kirby with Oranges." Weiss explained, mad that she did not think of it sooner.

"And he is a genius for thinking of it." Jaune added, amazed with the "Genius Idea" that Qrow came up with.

"Can we start, please?" Koan asked, wanting to learn the Sword Beam.

"Pay close attention! Because if done wrong, then the Sword Beam can backfire and attack you instead." Kara replied, being dead serious.

Raising Sparta, Kara closed her eyes to clear her mind to concentrate, focusing all of her energy into a her Sword as it gained a Blood Red color, showing that it's working.

Snapping her Blue Eyes open, Kara jumped eight feet in the air and swung Sparta, creating the Sword Beam if Death for all on its reviving end, destroyed the Training Dummy as it was cut in half, making it explode.

"As you can see, The Sword Beam destroys all it touches. As you can see, it's much different from those Aura Cuffs you make, Aunt Blake, as this is almost impossible to tank or block." Kara explained, amazing everyone.

"Who created that?" Pyrrha asked, still amazed by it.

"My Great-Grandfather, Sir Arthur, the personal bodyguard to King Ozai the Eternal Flame. He came up with it after seeing how an Ant was being burned by the sun." Kara explained as Qrow came back.

"Now that he's back, Qrow shall explain how the Sword Beam works." Kara added.

"The Sword Beam works by clearing your mind and channeling all of your energy into a sword the wielder aka you guys can fire a large beam that can cut just about anything." Qrow explained.

"Can it cut your drinking habit?" Hyde quipped, causing Winter to chuckle.

"Nothing can get rid of that." Orie added, planning on using this for the Void who speaks Human Language that devoured her parents.

"Try to cut something that is easily replaceable and have a lot of bandages on hand, and some ice just to be safe" Qrow added, remembering how he burnt himself a few times from the energy of the Sword Beam.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"And that's how I learned the Sword Beam." Yu explained, amazing everyone.

"That explains why your hands were burnt a few days ago." Yukiko replied before they appeared in front of a large door that at one time was covered with heavy chains and metal bars, showing that his "true self" was just on the other side.

"This must be it." Naoto stated, readying her gun.

Preparing themselves, Yu opened the door to reveal….. Nothing?

Literally nothing was in the room except for a small blood red pillow with Kirby's Shadow sitting in it with a cruel evil Grin and red eyes as if he was amused by their presence almost as if he was expecting them later.

"Took you assholes long enough. What took so long? Should I have made arrow signs?" Shadow Kirby asked, using some profanity.

"Do you talk to your mother with that mouth?" Ryotaro asked, covering Nanako's ears as even the Inaba Police Detective himself has to watch his mouth around his own daughter.

"Up yours, old man. My weak self isn't here to make you "feel better". Instead, his true self he has suppressed after bumping his head 10 years ago. That weak, pathetic, sunshines and rainbows half is gone. I represent all he has suppressed: his darker side. I am the blood thirst that runs through his very veins that calls for a fight, the side that wishes to slay people left, and right whether they be allies or enemies, soldiers, or civilians." Shadow Kirby replied.

"This is not Kirby. You're not the sweet puffball that helped us with our cooking." Yukiko said as Chie agreed with her.

"You're right, Bitch. I'm much better. I don't hold back for anyone whether it be allies or enemies. Unlike Clark, I actually remember Nightmare's weakness." Shadow Kirby explained, shocking the 6 formerly missing members of the Investigation Team.

"What is it?!" Yosuke asked, hoping to tell Kirby once they defeat his Shadow.

Shadow Kirby just grinned wider, making some of the others a bit nervous as whenever someones' smile is like that, it never ends well.

"I'll tell you what: If you can catch and defeat me, then I'll tell you everything." Shadow Kirby said, having a trick up his sleeve.

"Ok. I'll catch you." Nanako agreed, falling right into his trap.

"Let sweeten the deal a bit, you've got one hour to catch me. And, if you fail, I stay and that weak pathetic fool never comes out." Shadow Kirby explained, horrifying everyone.

"If we fail, Yang is going to kill us, but we can't take him down unless we agree." Yu stated, looking for advice.

"Kirby isn't that fast, so it shouldn't be too hard." Yosuke said.

"He wouldn't make a deal like that if you didn't have something up his sleeve. Remember, he claims that he's Kirby's true self, so at this moment, he is unpredictable." Chie explained.

"It may be our best option at this moment. Rise, try to keep your microphone away from him, if he gets it, we'll never catch him as his singing is so awful, it destroys monsters and robots along with making some people ears bleed." Kanji ordered.

"I'll block the Exit." Teddie added.

"I could grab him quickly." Ryotaro suggested.

"So are we doing this or not?" Shadow Kirby asked, getting bored.

"We agree." Naoto replied, feeling like she just made a deal with the devil himself.

"Good. Oh! And, there was one thing I neglected to mention, I have a power that Clark subconsciously suppressed when the spirits of our parents left." Shadow Kirby explained with the biggest and cruelest grin anyone ever saw.

"What power?" Yu asked, now very afraid.

"My Mother's Power… OF SONIC SPEED!" Shadow Kirby shouted, running right out of the Dungeon, creating a sonic boom that not nearly shattered their eardrums.

Waiting for the Ringing to stop, everyone knew that they messed up big time as there is no way they could ever catch him at the speed he's going as he is faster than Ruby and Summer combined.

Once the ringing stopped, everyone ran outside to see that Shadow Kirby was literally running around a fully grown Alice who was looking ready to maul him if he didn't look like Kirby.

Growling some more, Alice tried blasting Shadow Kirby with some Blue Fire from her mouth similar to a Dragon, hoping to burn his feet so she can catch him, but the little brat of a Shadow Self just kept dodging it as well as making some very rude gestures with his Stubby Arms that Teddie had to cover Nanako's Eyes and pissing off Ryotaro as he held a tight grip with his gun.

"What's the matter, Pussy Cat? Are you mad because you know that nothing you do will ever change the fact that you're the Runt? Or because I said your just an old, useless House Cat with no purpose in life?" Shadow Kirby taunted, making Alice even more angry.

"THAT'S IT, YOU LITTLE BRAT! WHEN I GET MY PAWS ON YOU, I'LL FORCE YOU TO EAT YANG AND RAVENS FOOD!" Alice screamed, attempting to pounce again only to hit the side of a tree.

"She's like a puppy, all bark and no bite." Shadow Kirby commented, not only making a terrible pun and possible racist joke to Dogs and Dog Faunus, but also breaking Alice's final straw.

If there is one thing Alice hates more than people saying that Humans are in charge and not Cats, it's being compared to a dog which is only slightly higher on herself made food chain, making her Absolutely 100% Furious when she gets that angry and there's only one person to call.

"MOTHER! A BULLY IS BOTHERING ME!" Alice screamed, knowing that her mom will hear her.

As if the world had completely stopped moving, not that it was going anywhere anytime soon, a Large White Tiger about the size of two adult Male American Black Bears with a few scars with one most noticeably slashed against her left eye, making it useless.

She has snow white fur with long black stripes over her body, but her coat had a shine to it that came with age. Her eye was jade green as well and her claws on her paws were even bigger than Yosuke's Twin Kunais. On the top of her head was what looked like some kind of Helmet with an Emerald in the center of it and her tails and shoulder muscles has this grayish silver armor to it.

However, unlike Alice, she has Two Tails with both of the ends glowing a Radioactive Green Fire.

This is Carolina or more commonly known as Queen Zelda of the Spirit Tigers of the Jade Mts. in the Spirit World, Alice's Mother.

"WHO HAS THREATENED MY LITTLE CUB?!" The Mother of Alice roared.

"That would be me, you over grown rug." Shadow Kirby replied, pissing her off.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT! WHEN I GET MY PAWS ON YOU, I QUEEN ZELDA OF THE SPIRIT TIGERS FROM THE JADE MOUNTAINS OF THE SPIRIT WORLD, WILL GIVE YOU THE SCOLDING OF THE LIFETIME!" Carolina roared, making everyone sweat drop at her threat.

"Ohh, a scolding! I'm so scared... Why don't you come get me, you over grown Pussy!" Shadow Kirby taunted, taking off before she could grab him.

Growling, Carolina dashed after him aiming to make good on her threat Managing to keep close to him but still ultimately to slow.

"You're a Nekomata?!" Ryotaro asked, aiming his gun at Alice as he remembered all the times he read Japanese mythology.

"Now's not the best time to point a gun at me, especially when my Mama is here." Alice replied, taking off after Shadow Kirby.

"Alright, this is a great time to show you how to use a Persona." Yu added, pulling out his Fool Arcana Tarot Card.

"Hold out your Card, shout "Persona!", and crush it." Rise ordered.

Doing as she was told, Nanako pulled out her Justice Arcana Tarot Card, shouted the word, and crushed the card, summoning a tall brown haired man with green eyes and no pupils with two giant angel wings that came out of its Knight Armor.

It's weapon of choice was a Sword slightly smaller than Jaune's Sword of Crocea Mors.

This is the Archangel of the Justice Arcana.

The eighth class of angels, members of the Third Sphere, they are directly involved in the world of humans as the bearers of the Christian God's will, acting as a bridge between humans and their Lord. At the end of the world, they will be charged with the blowing the Seven Horns.

Archangels have a spiritual awareness two levels higher than humans. Unlike angels, their role is to guide groups and nations rather than individuals.

"WHOA, IT'S SO COOL!" Nanako shouted, checking every inch of it as Shadow Kirby got right in front of it.

"Wow! It's almost as fucking pathetic as you, assholes! Catch me if you can, Bitches!" Shadow Kirby taunted, dashing away with his speed.

"Why that little-! PERSONA!" Ryotaro shouted, now officially pissed as he pulled out his Hierophant Arcana Tarot Card and crushed it, summoning his Persona.

Summoning his Persona, everyone was surprised to see a giant pale Snake with what appears to be red hair along his neck.

This is Mishaguji, a native Japanese god worshiped in the ancient Shinto region of Japan before the Yamato took control, at which point the worship of it became a taboo. Mishaguji was the god of sexual intercourse and if he was left an offering, then sex would become better. It is said that Mishaguji's incarnation on Earth had a very phallic shape, possibly similar to an earthworm, and he would take shelter under rocks or stones. Once Yamato took control however, Mishaguji became seen as a god that only the undesirable and unfaithful would worship.

With a Persona like this, it really makes you wonder: What kind of Sex life did he have before his wife died?

Doing the same thing, everyone summoned their Personas starting with Teddie.

His Persona is a bulbous red boiler with stubby limbs in a blue cape, carrying a tomahawk missile in its arms. It is capable in using Ice spells and is also the other main healer. Its name is taken from the folk hero Kintarō who wielded a tomahawk. As such, this is the reason the Persona wields a tomahawk missile.

This is Kintoki-Douji, Teddie's Main Persona of the Star Arcana.

Summoning his Persona, Kanji's resembles a large black robot with skeletal designs. It holds a lightning bolt which it uses to cast Zio magic by shattering or as a typical sword.

This is Take-Mikazuchi of the Emperor Arcana.

Summoning hers as well, Chie's Persona wore an outfit reminiscent of the incredibly notable yellow and black jumpsuit worn by Bruce Lee in the movie "Game of Death." With a race helmet that has a large fin at the top.

This is Tomoe of the Chariot Arcana.

Yosuke's Persona was of a Ninja wearing an outfit that Yosuke pictures as a superhero wearing frog like gloves with Yellow Ninja Stars in the center of them, Ninja Stars in the palms of its hands, and wore a long red scarf that acted like a cape.

This is Jiraiya of the Magician Arcana.

Naoto's Persona was what looked like a futuristic police officer complete with a laser sword.

This is Sukuna-Hikona of the Fortune Arcana.

"Let's catch that little Brat!" Ryotaro shouted.

 **BGM START- Super Sonic Racing.**

Smirking, Shadow Kirby dashed towards Nanako, seeing her as the weakest link, but was surprised when the Archangel moved on its own, defending his summoner.

Seeing the opportunity, the Lightning and Fire Persona Users of the Investigation Team moved to electrocute him as well as burning his feet, trying to slow him down.

Smirking, Shadow Kirby inhaled all of the lightning and the fire, showing that he has Kirby's Inhale Ability.

Seeing an opening, Zelda tried blasting Shadow Kirby from behind while Yukiko commanded her Persona to grab Shadow Kirby, hoping to save Kirby without hurting him too bad.

Seeing both problems, Shadow Kirby decided to do what Yang does: By tanking the hits to run away farther away from the group, making the others worried.

"We need to catch him before Izanami does." Yu stated.

"Kirby's Shadow already did. Shortly after Eva was kicked out, she confronted him and well... She's currently crucified to a tree just south from here." Alice explained, pointing in the general direction with her tail.

"That certainly help some things, but how are we going to catch him?" Ryotaro asked before he noticed a button on Nanako's staff just behind the Wings out of the corner of his eye.

"Nanako, push that button." Ryotaro ordered, having a good idea on what it is.

Doing as she was told, everyone was surprised to see that the Head came flying off connected to a long chain latching on to a Dead corpse.

Grinning, Zelda lifted Nanako into her back with the help of her Tail, being careful not to burn her.

"Let's catch that Brat, so I can give him his scolding!" Zelda shouted, taking off into the sky with Nanako on her back as she never saw Alice shiver at the declaration.

"A scolding from mom is scary. Especially when she throws you into the Arctic." Alice explained, much to the others worry.

"Would she do that to Kirby?" Yukiko asked, worried for her nephew.

"Probably not. But let's worry about that later." Alice replied, taking off to follow her mother and Nanako after Ryotaro got on her, much to her annoyance.

"Get off of me, Human Slave!" Alice shouted, trying to shake him off like a bull.

"Not while my daughter is in danger!" Ryotaro replied, hanging on tight.

Ignoring what the Human Slave is saying, Alice continue to rock him off, sending him flying right in front of a running Shadow Kirby who tripped over his legs, slowing him down for Nanako to use her Staff's Grappling hook to grab his foot, catching him.

 **BGM ends.**

Growling in defeat, Shadow Kirby knew that he'd been beaten as now he has to honor the deal that he step out, no matter how much he doesn't want to.

"Take us to where ever you hidden Kirby!" Alice ordered, daring him to lie.

Growling, Shadow Kirby pointed to the south, knowing they'll be able to catch him again if he tries to run.

Grabbing him with her Tail, Zelda made sure that he'd not go anywhere with out receiving a large burn.

Walking over in the direction, everyone saw that true to Alice's Words: The Japanese Goddess of Death Izanami was crucified to a tree, passed out from blood loss by the Swords in her skin.

Horrified, everyone was glad that they caught Shadow Kirby as no one wanted to live with this version of him.

"How did you beat her?" Yukiko asked, afraid to know.

"She wasn't expecting my speed not to mention Eva and those defenses weakened her unlike you, assholes." Shadow Kirby explained, earning a smack upside the head from Zelda.

"Watch your language, young man, or I'll wash your mouth out with soap." Zelda warned.

"Ohh! I'm so scared of some Pussy Cat that doesn't have any opposable thumbs to hold the soap." Shadow Kirby mocked, signing his "death warrant."

Smirking the best she could, Zelda put Nanako on the ground and began to glow.

When the glow died down, all the boys including Teddie and Ryotaro immediately began to have the largest nosebleed of their life as standing in front of them was a bare NAKED Woman with White hair and Black tattoos along with cat ears like Blake, but has twin tiger tails with the ends still on fire.

"What were you saying, young man?" Zelda asked, producing a bar of soap from nowhere.

"Go to Hell and fuck the Devil, you dumb piece of Pussy Shit!" Shadow Kirby shouted, thinking that she is still bluffing.

Smirking, Zelda forced open his mouth with her tails after turning off her fire while holding him tight with her left arm, forcing the Soap into his mouth.

After scrubbing every inch of his mouth that she could, Zelda got rid of the soap when she finally noticed that she was naked, making her sigh and mumbled about Humans and their Modesty.

Zelda quickly used her Magic to create a green Japanese Kimono with White Stripes that barely left anything to the imagination.

"Alice, sweetie, please drag the boys while I make sure that your self-proclaimed Cub's Shadow Self doesn't try to run." Zelda ordered.

"There is no way I'm dragging any Human Slaves around." Alice replied confidently until a flaming tail smashed her into the ground, leaving a large comical bump on her head.

"Stop referring to Humans as slaves or I'll give you another love tap." Zelda warned, making the others think _'If that is a love tap, then what is a smack?'_ wondered the still conscience Investigation Team members.

"And I thought that wilting hag of a grandmother showed tough love." Shadow Kirby commented, earning a glare from Zelda as she brought out the soap again, shutting him up.

Continuing to walk in the direction, Shadow Kirby is leading them until they reached a large imposing tower with swarms of Teretakes which shapeshifted into Giant Wasps, patrolling the grounds as they guarded its sole prisoner.

"The little Fu... Freak is inside. Once we hug, he'll remember every single thing he ever forgot." Shadow Kirby explained, leading the way.

"Why are you different? Normally, Shadows taught the person." Yukiko asked.

Growling some more as he wants silence before his execution, Shadow Kirby none the less decided to answer the bitch's question as they walked up the stairs.

"I have existed before the Fog, it just freed me from this prison, allowing me; his darker half of everything he represents to be free." Shadow Kirby explained.

"What did you mean by "Kirby bumping his head?"" Naoto asked.

"I mean just that. After a small invasion from N.M.E., our mom was killed right in front of us and combine that with the bump, my other half forgot everything, ain't that just a bitch?" Shadow Kirby explained, much to everyone's displeasure.

After walking up sixty flights of stairs, they finally arrived at the only cell with two nasty looking guards with their Katanas covered in human blood.

Casually walking into the room, everyone saw that Kirby was crying in the dark corner, afraid that he would never see the light of day again, giving him a new fear of the darkness and to be abandoned and left alone.

"Stop crying, you little shit. You're getting out of here while I'm stuck in here." Shadow Kirby said to his Lighter Half.

Stopping his crying, Kirby looked up to see that his aunts and uncles along with three people he has never seen before arrived to rescue him.

Smiling, Kirby immediately ran into the arms of Naoto as she was the closest, crying happily into her chest glad to be leaving this place.

"So you're the one my Sweet little Cub has been looking after, Lala has told me all about you." Zelda said, smirking at her Daughter as she is going to embarrass Alice for not writing any letters.

"Can we get this over with? I don't want to see any of you fuckers anymore..." Shadow Kirby growled.

"Who taught him to learn that kind of Language?" Rise asked.

"Ragna and Jin." the entire Investigation team answered without missing a beat.

"Suck a tit, you fuckers and be quiet..." Shadow Kirby growled in reply.

 **BGM - Persona 4 OST - I'll Face Myself - 2nd Version**

Staring at his darker half, Kirby could not help but feel sorry for him as he was forced to stay in this awful tower in this Dungeon all alone with no Mommy to help him feel better and not Daddy to go fishing with.

He then gave his Shadow Self a hug, much to the shock of him forgetting how forgiving Kirby can be.

"It's okay, you won't ever be alone ever again. You're a part of me and I'm a part of you... I'll always be with you no matter what..." Kirby promised, hugging the now glowing Shadow Kirby as tears started going downed his closed eyes, showing that he accepted his Shadow Self.

 _'Maybe he's not so weak after all...'_ Shadow Kirby thought as he started to glow blue as he returned the hug.

"Thank you, my lighter half... I'm sorry that I'd assumed and called you weak... From now on, I'll fight by your side and tell Mama and Papa that I- I mean WE loved them and missed them, so much..." Shadow Kirby replied, showing some of his tears of emotion as he hugged his Lighter Half, fully glowing blue as he was fully accepted by his not weak, but actually brave, strong, and forgiving lighter half as he transformed into Kirby's Persona while granting his Speed from Martha as well as mentally telling his lighter half that he can now use Martha's Sonic Speed due to the dust she blew on him and Kara.

When the blue light died down, everyone saw that Shadow Kirby transformed into a group of people running from a pure white horse with the rider being a Skeleton wearing a dark blue Cloak holding a Farmer's Scythe as it then transformed into a glowing Blue Arcana Tarot Card showing the Roman Numeral XIII or 13, and its appearance of a stairway leading to a doorway with a Skull in the middle of the two closed doors.

This is the 13th Arcana: Death Arcana.

The Death Arcana is debated as one of the most misunderstood cards in the standard Tarot deck because of its common interpretations that imply a physical death. While it is associated with foreboding and doom, Death Arcana also symbolizes metamorphosis and deep change, regeneration and cycles. In the earliest Tarot decks, it is was the only Arcana that didn't have a name, but the depictions of an ominous skeleton bearing a sheath led people to call it Death.

When one follows the order of the cards in the Tarot deck, one can notice that the Death Arcana implies a change in the deck. The Arcana before this one are named "small mysteries" and are often represented by human figures, while the "great mysteries" following Death include celestial symbols and angels.

The Personas of the Death Arcana are commonly associated with and excel in Dark-based affinities, but weak towards Light-based affinities. Mythological figures of the Death Arcana are usually figures related to death, or are notable in their myths for their own deaths.

Kirby then held out his right stubby arm as the Death Arcana Tarot Card floated right into his "Palm" as it rotated 360 degrees and then slowly disappeared as he curled it, and glowed blue, showing that he now has access to his own Persona of the chosen Arcana as he accepted his Shadow Self.

 **BGM end**

"He can have a Persona?!" the now conscience Yu Narukami asked in shock.

"Well, he's in the Midnight Channel, so why not?" Chie asked before they all realized that Izanami was all alone.

Rushing down the stairs and exiting the tower, everyone saw that the tree Izanami was crucified to had disappeared as if she was never there in the first place.

Now officially worried, everyone began to get worried as this was the third time she got away from all of them.

"Alice, you might want to get to Kirby's body in case she tries something." Kanji ordered.

"You Human Slaves don't control- OW! MOMMA WHY?!" Alice cried, sporting a second comical bump on her head along with crocodile tears.

"Just stop referring to Humans as slaves. Humans may have seen your father as a God, but that doesn't mean you have to act like him. Why can't you be like your twin Allie and actually be normal?" Zelda asked, like she just bashed Alice's head.

Ignoring their conversation, everyone ran out of the Midnight Channel as they arrived back at Junes Department Store to see that the Fog was everywhere outside, preventing anyone from going anywhere unless they have a Persona like them.

"She's getting desperate now..." Chie mumbled.

"We better head for the hospital. It'd not surprise me if she's after Kirby's body." Yu stated.

"Then that's where we shall go. In the meantime, Nanako- Where did she go?" Ryotaro asked, not seeing his daughter or Teddie.

"You don't think?" Naoto asked, worried for Nanako.

"Only one way to find out." Kanji replied, leading the way outside to see that the Shadows were attacking people.

"She's trying to slow us down. We've got to get to the hospital as quickly as possible." Yu stated, raising his Katana for the long fight ahead.

* * *

 **At the Hospital in Inaba**

Squeezing out of the old Hospital TV with the help of Teddie pushing from inside the Midnight Channel, Nanako came out to see that Kirby was just waking up to his Animals and Zelda.

Smiling, Nanako pushed herself out of the TV, crashing into the floor and announcing her presence with a loud crash.

Getting out of bed, Kirby helped her up the best that he could with his size as he received a warm smile and a grateful hug in return as Nanako has been wanting to hug him since she first laid eyes on him.

"Hi. I'm Kirby, what's your Name?" Kirby asked, happy to meet a new person.

"I'm Nanako Dojima. The Red-eyed lady says that you're an alien, so where're you from?" Nanako asked.

"I'm from the Planet Popstar. The 9th planet around the Ion Star of the Lunar Galaxy." Kirby explained with the information that he'd previously forgotten after accepting his Shadow Self.

Including how his Mama died right in front of him protecting him from a monster that Nightmare himself designed for the sole purpose of killing him along with the rest of his species by going Supernova.

Martha used every last once of her Speed and Inhale ability to make sure that not even a single Radioactive Isotope escape from the creature, giving her extreme radiation poisoning, almost killing her instantly, but through sheer willpower she managed to tell her one and only son one last thing.

"Clark, my little Star Warrior Don't blame yourself for this, Mama wants you too just live your life to the fullest as if it was your last. Please don't cry, my Son, because even in Death, I am still with you..." Martha promised as she wiped his tears and kissed his forehead for the very last time as she died, saving the only thing she loves more than Life itself.

Feeling some tears at the memory, Kirby began to cry, feeling like it was all his fault that Martha died because he was not strong enough to fight with her 100 years ago.

Seeing him crying, Nanako started to rub his back as he cried into her chest while she whispered soothing words into his "ears", making him feel slightly better.

"What's wrong, Kirby?" Drago Jr. asked, worried for his master.

"My Mama died because of me!" Kirby cried, crying once again.

Smiling softly, Nanako began to think of how her own mom died leaving her all alone with her father.

While her father mostly drowned himself in his work to bring her mom's killer to justice, he just left her all alone to do her mom's chores around the house, leaving no time to make any friends and as a result, it made her feel very lonely as she had to quickly mature at a very young age.

"I may not know your Mama, but I don't think she'd want you to blame yourself. When my Mommy died, Daddy said that she's still alive in our hearts if we still remember her." Nanako said, showing that she is quite mature for her age.

Snuggling into her chest, Kirby began to calm down, feeling the warmth of Nanako's body, making him think of his Mommy and how she is probably worried for him.

Smiling as she did her job, Nanako put Kirby down, so that he could get reacquainted with his pets while she waited for her family and friends to come get them.

Grabbing the Remote to watch some TV, Nanako noticed that the TV kept changing channels all on its own, making her feel very worried.

Her worries were proven true as the True Face of the Japanese Goddess of Creaton and Death Izanami grabbed her by the Arm, dragging her into the TV.

Seeing the trouble, Kirby quickly jumped into the TV and saw that Izanami was dragging Nanako deeper and deeper within the Midnight Channel, determined to make Nanako into her avatar by force.

* * *

 **Back inside the Midnight Channel**

Quickly pulling out Orion, Kirby whipped the arm of the fallen Japanese Goddess with his whip's bite, surprising her as it allowed Nanako to run away to Kirby's side as she pulled out her Magic Staff.

"I WILL HAVE AN AVATAR, SO I MAY SEE THE TRUTH!" Izanami screamed, sounding more insane than Zombozo as Zelda and Alice appeared.

"Not while I'm here, my Lady." Zelda added, showing that she will not stand by while children are in danger.

"Yeah! And when we're done, the Humans will throw a party in my greatness!" Alice shouted.

Rolling her eyes at her daughter's arrogance, Zelda put Nanako on her back while Alice did the same for Kirby as well giving him Galaxia, allowing him to inhale it and become Galaxia Kirby.

"Call your Persona, Kirby." Nanako ordered, calling hers to summon right by her side for their shared fight against the fallen Japanese Goddess of Creation and Death herself.

Doing the same, Kirby was surprised to see his Persona Pale Rider with his Farmers Scythe out as he was on his Horse, ready to fight alongside his summoner as the latter quickly handed his Persona his Scythe Star-Light, so he can deal some damage to Izanami.

This is the Pale Rider of the Death Arcana.

"Let's do this!" Galaxia Kirby declared, wearing his green Link hat as he raised his late birth father's sword Galaxia as its blade ignited with Fire since it was forged by Photron, the flaming deity and king of a race of fire beings in a harsh volcanic setting on his planet.

 **BGM Start- Fist Bump- Sonic Forces.**

Now angry that Death's Champion along with the daughter of the late Chisato Dojima by his side are stopping her from accomplishing her goal, Izanami quickly transformed into her True Form: Izanami-no-Okami, a rotting, death-ridden being.

As the Two Spirit Tigers quickly flew off towards the Japanese Death Goddess, Galaxia Kirby and Nanako quickly started attacking the Japanese Goddess of Creation of Death, pinning her down with their Personas attacks as Pale Rider used Star-Light to land some critical hits of Bleeding and Fire Damage, causing Izanami-no-Okami to scream in agony as Fire is what killed her while Nanako commanded her Persona Archangel to slash and stab her with his Sword while using his Angel Wings of Flight to avoid attacks from the retaliating fallen goddess.

Galaxia Kirby quickly flew in with Alice as he used Galaxia's flaming blade to land some accurate slashes and stabs on the Izanami-no-Okami, causing her more pain with Alice and her Mom adding more Fire to burn the Goddess who put the Pink Puffball and Nanako in the Midnight Channel with the Fog.

Nanako also used her staff to land some stabs on Izanami-no-Okami with its Bident blades, drawing blood as Zelda added more Fire to burn the Goddess for trying to use Children for her evil goals.

Meanwhile, Galaxia Kirby quickly told Alice to land on the ground as he wanted to try something, remembering what his Shadow Self now his Persona Pale Rider told him that he can now use Martha's Sonic Speed.

"TIME TO GO SUPER SONIC STYLE!" Galaxia Kirby shouted, for the first time ever as he now unlocked the Ability to use that Martha blew the Dust on him and Kara: Martha's Speed.

Galaxia Kirby quickly sped towards Izanami-no-Okami with Galaxia while leaving a Sonic Boom to shatter the Sound Barrier as he was quickly moving faster than the eye can track while simultaneously avoiding the Japanese Goddess's attacks as he landed some very fast slashes and stabs with Galaxia's Blade of Fire and Electricity, impressing Nanako, Alice, and Zelda as they were staring at him in awe as he just used Martha's Speed for the first time ever as he was running circles around the fallen Japanese Goddess, landing some very good direct hits with Galaxia and Orion.

As Izanami-no-Okami was quickly suffering a lot of wounds caused by the two children and the Spirit Tigers, she quickly looked up into the air as Nanako and Galaxia Kirby were on Alice and Zelda, preparing to unleashed their final strike on her.

"Now you're done for!" Nanako shouted as Galaxia Kirby ignited Galaxia's blade as it was coated with Electricity as he fired an electricity beam at the Japanese Goddess, immobilizing her.

 **BGM change- Persona 4 OST - Mist (Extended)**

"Thousands die..." Nanako began as her Persona Archangel of the Justice Arcana held out his Sword in the air with Kirby's Persona Pale Rider of the Death Arcana floated right beside him as he held up Kirby's Star-Light and his Farmers Scythe next to him, the both of them charging up their combined final attack.

"...But tens of thousands are born in their place!" Kirby finished as his and Nanako's Personas of the Death and Justice Arcanas finished charging up their combined final strike.

"MEET YOUR MAKER!" the two respectively shouted with their hands/stubby arms pointing at Izanami-no-Okami as Pale Rider and Archangel both charged forward at her as they unleashed a final combined slash of Archangel's Sword and Pale Rider riding on his Horse using both his Farmers Scythe and Kirby's Star-Light to not kill Izanami, but to force her to lay down hard on the ground.

 **BGM ends.**

"Why can I not see the Truth?!" Izanami screamed as she was covered in bruises, cuts, and burns.

Smiling softly, Kirby jumped off of Alice to give Izanami a hug, shocking her as he is not using this opportunity to attack her like his Shadow Self did when he crucified her to a tree with his Sonic Speed.

"The Truth is not something we can just fine, it is found within all of us know two truths are exactly the same Or that's what uncle Yu says." Kirby explained, confusing Izanami even more.

"Then what is the point of living? I am a goddess, but I was killed thousands of years and I don't understand the Truth or the meaning of life!" Izanami demanded.

"Daddy says that the meaning of life is what we make it." Nanako explained.

"But if that's true, then I have a lot to make up for..." Izanami sighed, feeling Death appearing behind them.

"Yes, you do, Izanami. Now, come with me to face your punishment." Death ordered, holding her Scythe as usual.

"One second. Nanako and Kirby, since you both have shown me what I've been missing, I give you both the ability of the Wild Cards, you both now share the same ability as Yu Narukami even though you both don't possess the Fool Arcana like him." Izanami explained, tapping their heads with her fingers.

Once her business was concluded, Izanami willingly went through the portal without a fight, knowing that she may never see them in the same lifetime unless Death grants her mercy.

Closing the portal, Death smiled warmly at the two Heroes especially at Nanako as the young girl could've easily left once she was free, but instead decided to stay and fight alongside her Champion.

Knowing what must be done, Death whistled loudly into a skull whistle, calling Ashley's oldest brother Corpse to land on her shoulder.

"One deity has taken a large interest in you, as such you'll need someone to look after you." Death explained, much to Nanako's amazement and confusion at the same time.

"Who has taken an interest in me?" Nanako asked curiously.

"I'll explain when I talk to your father. If I'm right, you'll need someone to look after you." Death explained.

"That makes sense, Human Slaves are always needing someone to look after them." Alice commented, earning a third bump to the head from her mom.

"She'll need somebody to keep an eye on Alice, and convince her that Humans are not slaves. ALLIE, GET OVER HERE!" Zelda screamed, much to Alice's displeasure.

Appearing by Tackling Alice was a tiger Cub looking like Alice's Twin only with a green tail and a helmet like her moms.

"ALICE,I'MSOGLADTOSEEYOU!DIDYOUMISSME?!BEACUSEIMISSEDYOU!WHEN'REYOUGOINGTOCOMEVISIT?!" Allie screamed, making Alice sweat drop as her twin was high on catnip again.

"Calm down, Allie! Yes, I missed you; NOW GET OFF OF ME!" Alice screamed, pushing her twin off of her.

"Allie, you are to make sure that Alice stays out of trouble, and actually does not slack off like she normally does." Zelda ordered, giving Alice a small glare.

"SURETHING,MAMA!OH!DOESTHATMEANICAHAVEMYOWNMASTERLIKEALICEDOES?!" Allie asked without taking a single breath of air like Ruby.

"Please say no, so I won't live this headache." Alice begged, watching to control the Human Slaves by herself.

"This is what you get for not writing to your dear lonely Mother." Zelda replied with a sadistic smirk, showing that this is her punishment.

"I look forward to looking after you young lady." Corpse added, glad to be with his one and only sister even if it means looking after a little girl and becoming her pet/companion.

"Now that everything is over with, I shall take you all home after your rewards. Nanako Dojima, you have proven yourself worthy of a gift I rarely give to anyone other than my champion. You will have the opportunity to bring back one person of your choosing With no strings attach." Death explained, amazing everyone.

"Can you bring back my Mommy?" Nanako asked, using the same Puppy Dog eyes that her father can't say no to.

"I shall bring back Chisato Dojima for you this once. When you return to your home, she shall be waiting for you in your room." Death replied, nodding to Corpse to bring back the requested soul.

"Now your reward, Kirby, is special. Like your friend here, you will have the ability to call upon someone as nearly as old as me. You just need a few things like some belief, a understanding between right and wrong but most important a little..." Death paused as if waiting for someone to come and finish her sentence.

* * *

 **Magic's Realm**

Right as Death paused everyone was transported to a large, seven-stores high castle, with a hundred and forty two staircases throughout its many towers and turrets and very deep dungeons. The castle appears to have been built in the late Early Middle Ages.

"Where are we?" Kirby asked, scared as he hugged Nanako until Death quickly soothed him with Nanako's help.

"Don't worry. With me here, she wouldn't dare harm you, my champion." Death explained, leading the way.

Walking through the castle, everyone saw the most beautiful and amazing details to the architect with the most beautiful being a room that they are currently in which was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises.

A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke.

The walls were covered with portraits of creatures of the most magical nature, all of whom were staring at the guest.

There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk with a torch holder with a glowing rainbow torch and on a shelf behind it was full of books both light and spells so dark that even Diagon would not dare attempt to use them.

Standing behind the desk was a person dressed in white robes with ornate silver designs, like runes or alchemy symbols. Her dark hair barely came down to her shoulders. There is a green shimmer that surrounds her like an Aura. Her face is like a Greek statue — pale, beautiful, and ageless.

"I see that you've brought your Champion as well the one I blessed years ago." the woman whispered with a voice that demand respect and full of power.

"You give my champion his reward, and you'll get the tail feathers from my Shadow Raven." Death replied, making the woman smile.

"Then I as the Embodiment of Magic, Mistress Magic, shall give your Champion the power of Magic itself." The now named Mistress Magic said as she pulled out her torch, pointing the flame at Kirby.

As Kirby sat there confused, a glowing ember flew out of the torch and into Kirby's body making him glow a pink color for 5 seconds until dying down, making a Confused and now Tired Kirby feel lightheaded.

"You're the first Nintendon in over 600 years to have Magic in both every aspect including Light and Dark, so do not waste my gift, Son of Meta Knight and Martha." Magic explained before turning to Nanako with a kind smile like a mother looking at her child.

"I've watched you from the moment you've been born. Your father showed me such kindness when no one in your world has it done for centuries, you will help bring Magic to Remnant and give payback to the 2 Brother Gods of Light and Darkness who didn't give me any credit when I allowed their Humans to use Magic. When you meet the one everyone calls Ozpin say this: "Ozma, you must teach me." Magic explained, giving each child a large bag made from the skins of Dragons.

"What did you mean "you've watched me"?" Nanako asked, confused of what Mistress Magic is talking about.

"Ask your father about the woman who gave him his greatest gift." Magic explained, snapping her fingers as she sent them all back to the hospital room.

Looking confused, Kirby and Nanako tried to make sense of what just happened when the door opened up to show the Investigation Team minus Teddie as they appeared with Ryotaro and Naoto pointing their guns at the wall, seeing the fog lift itself, disappearing as if it was never there to begin with.

"What's going on here?" Yu asked, confused on why the fog is disappearing.

"Kirby and I stopped her and Mommy will be coming home!" Nanako explained, confusing Ryotaro and Rise, but making the others worried.

 _'If she is indeed back, then we're in some deep shit if she's seen.'_ the majority of the Investigation Team thought.

Still confused, Ryotaro just shrugged it off in favor of hugging his daughter as hard as he could, afraid that even if he lets go for even as if she would disappear forever.

Smiling for her happiness, Kirby began to wish that his Mommy and Daddy were her to hug and put him to bed as he is feeling very tired from his newly gained powers.

As if by Magic, a familiar green portal opened up, and out came a familiar Blonde Brawler of Team RWBY who came rushing out, scooping him off the floor and into her arms as she was cuddling him while crying tears of joy as her one and only adopted alien son was completely unharmed and out of danger.

"My baby is okay!" Yang shouted, cuddling with her only son.

Smiling, Ben embraced the two into a hug, glad that his family is okay, feeling like nothing could ruin this moment until he felt something was different about Kirby almost as if he was stronger than before.

It was as if a nagging feeling in the back of his head similar to when he was first sensing Aura only more stronger and more potent.

He decided to brush it off in favor of checking the bag that was now on Kirby's Bed, pulling out old books with writing so old, that not even the Ultimatrix can translate it.

"What's that?" Rise asked, seeing the bags that are for Kirby and Nanako.

"The embodiment of Magic gave Kirby Magic, but she says that Nanako has been blessed before she was born or something; I wasn't listening." Alice explained, appearing with her mom who was now the size of a House cat and her Twin Sister.

"Who are you?" Yang asked, not liking how there are two new girls are here.

"I am Zelda. Alice and Allie's mother, and I am also Lala's part time assistant when she loses her head." Zelda explained.

"OHMYGOSHYOURHAURISSOBRIGHTANDPRETTYIWISHMYFURWASTHATSOFT! CANYOUHELPMEMAKEMINETHATSOFTWELLCANYOUCANYOU?!" Allie asked, still on her high Catnip state.

"Back up a bit. What did she mean by "The Embodiment of Magic gave Kirby Magic, but she says that Nanako has been blessed before she was born"? That shouldn't be possible." Ben said, confused as well reminding Nanako what she was suppose to ask.

"Daddy, who was the woman who gave you the greatest gift?" Nanako asked, getting a very surprised look from her father.

"I've always knew this day would come." Ryotaro sighed, taking a seat on the bed with his daughter.

* * *

 **Flashback:** **7 years and 9 months ago**

In Inaba, Japan, a much Younger Ryotaro Dojima in about his 20's-30's is seen coming out of the hospital, holding a piece of paper that will break his wife's heart.

Ever since they got married two years ago, both him and Chisato have been trying to have a baby with zero results, no matter how many fertility pills they took or what position they tried as it always ends with zero results.

Getting desperate, Ryotaro went to the hospital to see if anything could help them when he was hit with the worse news of all time.

Despite what people think, Ryotaro has not always been on the side of Angels.

Like for example when he was a teenager, he would steal from his parents for drug money that would enhanced his performance during sports which was how he met his future wife.

Turns out the drugs had an unfortunate side effect that no one told him about, leaving him incapable of producing any Fertile Sperm from his Genitals, leaving him incapable of giving him the one thing his wife wants more than anything: A Child.

Heading to the bus station to go home to tell his wife the bad news, Ryotaro saw a Magic shop out of the corner of his eye.

Figuring that he had time, Ryotaro decided to check it out since he used to love Magic Shops as a child and never really grew out of that since he still practices some small time tricks even if they always fail on occasion.

Going inside, Ryotaro felt like he just opened a Egyptian tomb forgotten by time as there was some kind of power within these walls that no man should ever have.

Looking around, Ryotaro saw some of the Standard Magic stuff along with somethings he'd never seen before like the large multicolored eggs that seem to constantly change colors.

Looking at the front desk, Ryotaro saw an Elderly Lady that had such Sad and Old Grey Eyes wearing a Robe that you would see Gandalf the Grey wear in the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings.

"Hello, true believer, I see that you've seen my Humble Shop." the woman said, suddenly becoming happy and looking much younger.

Thinking that it's just a trick of the light, Ryotaro began to look around for anything to not only help him feel better when the window of the shop was suddenly broken by someone shooting the window, almost hitting Ryotaro by accident.

Jumping behind the desk, Ryotaro and pulling the woman down with him in order to protect the citizen.

While he has just completed his police training, that won't stop him from upholding the law.

"Sorry about this, I'll pay for anything that gets damaged." Ryotaro promised, grabbing a hat as he lifted it into the air, having it get shot.

Thinking about the situation, Ryotaro saw that there was an emergency exit behind the desk.

"You get out of here, I'll draw their fire away from you and if I don't make it, please make sure that my wife gets gets my watch." Ryotaro ordered, giving the woman his watch and ID.

The Woman was shocked that this man would not only save her, but trust her enough to give his watch to her to give his wife instead of keeping it for herself.

Not waiting for a reply, Ryotaro jumped out to see that an American Man was coming in and looting the place for anything that may look valuable to sell.

Getting ready to shoot him, Ryotaro was surprised to see the Man was turned into a Wild Pig.

Turing around, Ryotaro was surprised to see that the Old Lady was replaced by Mistress Magic herself as she raised her Symbol of Power, the torch in one hand, and a Spell Book in the other.

"You're not only a true believer in magic, but you decided to stay and try capture that fowl believer in my gift. As the Embodiment of Magic, I shall grant you one wish anything that you desire." Magic explained to the shocked young man that will later become the future Detective of the Inaba Police Department.

Thinking that this is all a Dream, Ryotaro decided to humor himself by asking for the only thing he wants the world.

"I wish when I wake up, my wife would be pregnant." Ryotaro wished.

"It shall be done. You've saved my mortal shell and my shop, so you shall be given the gift of life." Magic promised, lifting her torch into the air and mumbling a language never heard by man.

 **The next morning.**

After waking up early, Ryotaro tried to avoid telling Chisato the terrible news when he got a call from her during his lunch break.

"Chisato, what is it?" Ryotaro asked, confused on why his wife would be calling him.

"I have wonderful news, dear! You're going to be a father!" Chisato squealed with joy over the phone, shocking Ryotaro as he has the papers right in his jacket pocket.

 _'So it wasn't a dream? Maybe the doctors were wrong... Yeah, that has to be it!'_ Ryotaro thought.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"And I never told Chisato, I went to the shop after my shift, but it was a laundry mat, so I assumed that it was all a dream." Ryotaro explained.

"When ever you show Magic kindness without any form of selfishness, she will always return it times 2." Death announced with Corpse on her shoulder, much to Ash's displeasure.

"Hello, Little Sister, when're you going to come visit us?" Corpse asked as Ash put her beak into the air, ignoring her brother.

"If she was blessed by "Magic", then why hasn't my cousin do anything magical?" Yu asked.

"Because Magic blocked it until she was 10, but since she now knows young Nanako, she shall be able to use her Magical Abilities." Death explained, killing the blocks.

"So what happens now? Especially if her mom has been brought back to life." Chie asked, making a very good point.

"What now?" Ryotaro asked, agreeing with his nephew's friend.

"You could live in Remnant." Yang suggested, not thinking of all of the problems with that statement.

"But first you all should see your family." Ben added, opening a portal to Ruby.

* * *

 **At Yu's House.**

Appearing in Yu's house, Taiyang was shaking his head in amusement as both Qrow and Raven where getting scolded by Spring when she found out that they both went drinking.

Not paying attention to both Ryotaro and Nanako, ran upstairs to Nanako's room to see the lost member of their family.

"Mommy/Chisato?" The two asked respectively.

Opening her eyes, Chisato woke up from what felt like a long sleep as she came out from under the pink covers to reveal that she looks almost exactly like a grown up version of Nanako only without the pigtails.

"Is it really you?" Ryotaro asked, reaching for his gun just in case.

"It's me, my dear, now give me a hug." Chisato ordered in reply.

Not needing to be told twice, Nanako immediately ran into the arms of her mom with tears gushing out of her eyes.

Smiling, Chisato started to hug her daughter with such care with her own tears of joy as she remembered all the times she watched her daughter from the afterlife from how she watched Nanako drifted away from all of her to seeing her little girl started working all around the house in her place.

Rubbing her daughter's back, Chisato decided right then and there that she would not waste this second chance at life or ruin this chance to help her daughter have a real childhood that she deserves.

Looking up at her Husband, there was a small but subtle glare that would scare the bravest warriors into running towards the hills.

Knowing that he is in for it now, Ryotaro hanged his head in shame as he knew that he neglected Nanako once when he was looking for Chisato's Killer and the second when he was looking for his nephew.

"As nice as this is, I'd like to talk to you both." Death said, appearing with Eva and Lala, surprising the three.

"What are you doing here, Lady Death?" Chisato asked, not wanting to piss off the entity that could send her right back to the afterlife without a second thought.

"Before I appeared in the hospital room, Magic and I talked and she not only wish is to bring Magic back to the world of Remnant, but ask that I give her a small amount of my power, so that I'll be able to keep a better eye on her and keep her safe until she is old enough to spread Magic back with your permission of course." Death explained.

"What would a blessing initiate?" Ryotaro asked suspiciously.

"While it won't do much, but it will give her a power boost as well giving her access to her second function of the pen." Death explained.

"Along with reviving Misstress Deaths blessing, my former student will help look after all of the children plus the Kittens if you allow it." Lala added.

"Evie usually works at the reception desk of my realm, but she has been begging for a new job." Death explained.

"If it'll help protect her, then it's ok." Ryotaro replied, giving his own blessing in return.

Smiling, Death tapped the head of Nanako, creating a dark aura that no one would ever expect from Nanako to ever have in her life.

"You now have a tiny amount of my power like my Champion and his Team, if Evie allows it, you might get the Angel's Blessing as soon as your body and soul adapts to your newfound powers." Death explained as a Flash of Silver appeared, revealing another Angel.

The Angel wore a much more child friendly outfit which was a tight full body armor in silver with a shield that has the face of a lion in one hand and a golden sword in the other.

Her hair in contrast to Eva has White Hair and Platinum Eyes with her hair in a high ponytail.

This is Evie, Eva's older sister and Death's Secretary.

"Evie, you're finally getting that promotion you've been asking for, you will make sure that Eva does her work, and watch over all of the children until they reach the age of maturity." Death explained.

"Does that mean I am no longer your secretary?" Evie asked her boss.

"Yes, you may also give away your Angel's Blessing if you choose to, but wait a week to be safe." Death answered, leaving through the shadows, but not before leaving behind a note for Ryotaro.

Picking it up, Ryotaro saw that it said: "Now that Chisato is back, you can no longer stay here without causing trouble, so I have taken the liberty of setting up a new life for you in whatever universe you decided to stay in." The note read aloud for everyone to hear.

"Did that piece of paper just talked?" Ryotaro asked.

"Yes, it did, now let's get packing. Since we won't be able to live in this dimension anymore, we might as well pack everything because I doubt we'll ever come back." Chisato said to her husband.

"Where ever we live, I'll be happy, so long as we're a family!" Nanako added, giving both of her parents a hug.

Things where looking up for the Family as the mother had finally returned to the nest of the sad little birds, soon they could start completely over in whatever world they choose where they would have a new house, and a new life without any of the worry.

* * *

 **Omake: A Detective's Last Birthday in Inaba**

Coming home from his last day as a police officer/detective of the Inaba Police Department, Ryotaro just wanted to go straight to bed even if it was only 6:30 in the afternoon, so he and the rest of the world travelers could get up early in the morning, so they could travel to the world of Team In-Birth to complete Kirby's third task as well to see if that world is right to settle his family down.

Walking into the house, Ryotaro was gritted by the "Bullet" known as Nanako who was more happy then she usually is.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DADDY!" Nanako shouted, reminding the completely forgotten Ryotaro.

Dragging her father inside, Nanako pushed Ryotaro into the couch while Kirby came in holding a Large Cake with the help of Kara.

Putting the Cake on the coffee table, Ryotaro was amazed on how well drawn the Cake frosting was of his Persona Mishaguji fighting the Shadows inside the Midnight Channel with the Fog while simultaneously defending Nanako and Chisato with his gun like the world's greatest hero in their eyes.

"How did you make this?" Ryotaro asked, amazed by the pink artist's drawings.

"I baked it while Clark drew it with some frosting and Nanako came up with the idea." Kara explained.

"Thank you, kids. None of you had to do this." Ryotaro replied, still amazed by the art that was done by his daughter's new pink puffball friend.

"It was no problem, Mr. Ryotaro. Oh! I asked Daddy to make this for you!" Kirby replied, pulling out a compact, black and white handheld device that resembled a Police ID Badge with the letters "S.P.D." and an adjustable switch on the top with a small white triangle pointing at the word "Change" and below it are the words "Phone" and Judge".

"What's this?" Ryotaro asked, confused.

"It's a Power Ranger S.P.D. morpher! Daddy will show you how it works, but it will give you super powers!" Kirby explained innocently.

"He says he's making something to help you fight without your Persona as well. Now if you'll excuse me, I promise the twins that I'll read them a story." Kara translated, leaving the 3 by themselves.

Staring at the Cake, Ryotaro did not know where to start cutting it as it was the most well detailed cake he had ever seen. Not even his own wedding cake was this detailed.

"Thank you, Nanako, I'll enjoy this cake now, why don't you go get your mom since we still have a little packing left to do." Ryotaro said to his only daughter.

"No need, Daddy. Miss Charmcaster showed me a way to make everything pack itself for us and Mommy is at Mr. Ben's spaceship learning how it flies." Nanako explained much to Ryotaro's displeasure.

It's not that he's not happy that Nanako can use Magic, it's the exact opposite in fact, but he just wish that Nanako would not use Magic in the house or use it just to be lazy.

However, there is nothing more satisfying than working with your own two hands to create something such as this amazing cake to making something as simple as a cup of coffee.

Ryotaro is afraid that Nanako will lose the understanding of the value of hard work and self-reliance that she learned from working around the house to make him less stress when he comes home.

Sighing in displeasure, Ryotaro put Nanako on the couch for an important talk they need to have about Magic.

"Nanako, do you love using Magic?" Ryotaro asked, much to her confusion as he knows that answer.

"Yes." Nanako replied, sounding like a question than a answer.

"I like Magic too. In fact, I love it, but you have powers I never will have. But I don't want you to use them so much you never work hard again. I know that you're trying to help, but you shouldn't use Magic all the time, you should learn the value of hard work because there's nothing more rewarding then creating something with your own two hands. You and Kirby are learning Magic from Five Different people each with their own slightly different views due to being from 5 different worlds, but never lose sight of what yours are." Ryotaro explained with some very good words of advice and wisdom, getting up and taking the Cake with him, leaving Nanako to her thoughts as she was taking in the words of advice that her father wisefully explained to her.

 **(Toy2711: The 5 People teaching Nanako to use Magic and by an extent Kirby are Gwen, Verdona, Charmcaster, Nine the Phantom, and Ozma/Ozpin.)**

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY version)**

 **Yu Narukami: Hi, I'm Yu Narukami. I can't believe that Nanako and Kirby are safe now after they defeated Izanami. Well, looks like we've got 3 more Universes to travel to with my uncle, cousin and now ressurected aunt for the ride.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **The Champion's 3rd Task: Under Night In-Birth**

 **Orie: He really is the Void who devoured my parents...**

 **Linne: He's not my brother anymore...**

* * *

 **Toy2711: And, done! 3 more** **universes to go for our Heroes of the 6 worlds to travel to. Now, how did you all like the fact that Kirby now has his own Persona along with Ryotaro and Nanako Dojima? Because the Death Arcana would make sense for the champion of Death herself. Also, how did you all like the fact the 2 relatives of Yu now have their own Personas based off their Social Link Arcanas with Yu? Leave it in the comments below. Anyway, tune in next time for Issue 3 where our Heroes travel to the Under Night In-Birth Universe where Kirby's next task is killing Merkava a Void who can speak Human Language and Kuon, Linne's Brother who is the Main Antagonist of the UNIB Series. See you next chapter!**


	55. V2-5 I4: Champion's 3rd Task: UNIB

Volume 2.5 Issue 4: The Champion's 3rd Task: Under Night In-Birth

 **Persona 4 Arena Universe**

 **Inaba, Japan**

It has been two weeks since what the media of Inaba, Japan has dubbed "The Return of the Fog", and things more or less has gotten back to normal as can be with the dimensional hoppers and a girl who was given Magic by the source of all Magic.

It has also been a week since Kirby asked about Ozpin's true name with was a very interesting conversation to have.

* * *

 **Flashback: Mistress Magic meeting Ozma/Ozpin**

Walking into a book store with Nanako and Ben, Kirby was happy to see that Nanako lit up like a Christmas Tree as she loves learning different things.

Be it from Game Shows or Books, Nanako loves to learn everything even if she can't understand some of the stuff.

"You kids stay in the Kids section, I'll see if I can get a copy of the History of this World to compare with everyone, and if you see anything you like, let me know." Ben stated, going to the desk.

Seeing the perfect opportunity to try and teach Kirby how to read in her language, Nanako dragged Kirby to the Fantasy section in the back to see Ozpin was reading a book called The Hobbit with an unexpected journey with a Modified Plumbers Badge to understand it with its Universal Translator when he felt a tug on his Pants leg by Kirby, who was looking at him confused with a girl he had never seen before.

"Grandpa, your name is Ozpin, right?" Kirby asked, confused as he remembered what Lady Magic told his friend.

"Yes, that is correct. Why do you ask?" Ozpin asked, panicking on the inside.

"Because Miss. Magic said your real name was Ozma." Kirby explained, much to the shock of the cursed Headmaster.

 _'Damn! Gods, I'm in trouble if the others find out I've been lying.'_ Ozpin/Ozma thought, looking for a way to control the situation as well putting the "Miss Magic" in the back of his mind.

"Are you the one Miss Magic ask me to tell you that you had to teach me?" Nanako asked, confused as she brought out her pen.

"Who is Miss Magic?" Ozpin asked, confused of what Yu's cousin is talking about.

"She is a super nice lady that gave us Magic." Kirby explained, confusing Ozpin even more.

Seeing that he is confused, Nanako used her limited knowledge of Magic taught to her by Charmcaster, by using the first spell she learned by lifting both Kirby and Ozpin's staffs into the air, amazing Ozpin as to his knowledge, no one in this universe is capable of using Magic.

 _'That is Magic! But how is that possible? No one uses Magic here. Maybe I could teach them a few things- NO! Remember your vow to never teach anyone Magic!'_ Ozpin thought, scolding himself for the "Silly Idea" when he noticed everyone and everything just simply stopped moving.

Grabbing his Cane, Ozpin began to look around for the cause when he felt a powerful presence behind him.

Swinging his Cane, Ozpin suddenly felt like a tiny fish surrounded by Hungry, Bloodthirsty Sharks, ready to devour him whole and there is nothing he can do about it.

Struggling to breathe, Ozpin used the last of his strength to look up at the source to see Lady Magic herself glaring down at him for daring to disobey her orders.

"Ozma, we've never met, but I'm Magic. I know your reluctance to use my gift, I know that you see my gift as a blessing and a curse, but you must put all that behind you, in order for you to teach the 2 children here." Magic ordered.

"I can't teach them! Look at what it has done in my world!" Ozma shouted, not caring if he dies due to his curse by the 2 Brother Gods.

"I'm perfectly aware of what my gift has done to Remnant, however, if you do teach the 2 children here, I will give you two things upon completion." Magic explained, sticking her hand into her torch, pulling out an old Friend of Ozma.

The "Old Friend" was a long scepter used during his first lives. It is an ornate brown staff with metal details and adorned with an emerald gem at the top. The floral pattern is reminiscent of the one on his Cane.

He could use his staff to channel his magical powers as seen when he saved Salem from her tower, or when he battled Salem for the first time.

During one of his later years, he either converted it into or replaced it with his new Cane during his current incarnation as Ozpin.

"Your True Weapon. While you have changed it into a Cane, you always regretted doing so as it was a gift from your Father. Upon completion, you shall receive this along with your full powers to do with as you please." Magic explained.

"As much as I want my old friend back, I will not teach them, it was your gift that cost me my children, it was your gift that allowed me and Salem to play God all those centuries ago, I will not teach anyone!" Ozma/Ozpin shouted in reply.

Staring at the Cursed Man, Magic immediately started to grin as if she just heard the most hilarious joke ever made, letting out a few snickers, and pissing off the cursed headmaster.

Growling some more, Ozma/Ozpin pushed himself up with all of his might to try in wring Magic's neck even if it will do nothing to her as she is the embodiment of Magic given solid form.

Feeling the Fingers wrapping around her neck, Magic just continued to laugh even harder, no matter how hard her neck was squeezed, pissing him off more as she laughed at his pain.

Squeezing her neck with all of his might, Ozma/Ozpin wanted nothing more than to kill her as she laughed and laughed at everything he has been through, ignoring how his fingers bleed after 20 minutes of continuous strangling as he finally calm down to hear what she has to say.

"Oh, man! I haven't laughed like that since Fate said no one believes in Magic anymore, but that's why she's called a Bitch. Anyway, you will teach them Magic or I will curse you to never see your late children when you die for real, even though you're the reason why they're dead, and I'm going to let you strangling me slide." Magic explained.

"I will not teach them Magic, and Salem is the reason why my kids are dead." Ozpin growled, earning a glare from Magic.

"No, you're the reason why they're dead, the whole reason why Salem is currently the way she is is because of you! Have you ever wondered why she didn't play God sooner? Have you ever wondered why it was only after you try to take them away did she decide to destroy all of mankind? Because the only thing that kept her sane for all the centuries after falling into the Pool of Darkness was the love you had for each other, the moment you tried to take your daughters away forced her to submit to the full destructive impulses of the darkness and corruption caused by the God of Darkness's Grimm pool, everyone who died by Salem's hands as their blood is on you! So, you will teach them Magic and to sweeten the deal: I will even resurrect your 4 daughters without any memories from the afterlife, but only upon completion!" Magic shouted, disappearing before he could even say anything.

Looking around, Ozma/Ozpin saw that the 2 kids were staring at him in confusion as he looked like all the mistakes he had made all came crashing down on him, barring him in a sea of regret.

"I will teach you two what I know, however, you mustn't tell anyone about the name Ozma. It's something very personal to me, so please don't tell anyone." Ozma/Ozpin ordered, leaving no room for argument among his new 2 students.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

Also with in that timeline, the two Friends discovered what was in the bags starting with Kirby's Bag.

Inside the bag was a bunch of different Spell Books some that Ben could read, but some where in a language so old, that only Verdona and Azmuth could only give rough Translations along with a few ruff estimated Guesses on what they could mean.

Surprisingly, Kara, while not being able to use Magic could, in fact, understand it completely, while revealing that Nintendons can understand any written and spoken language which is why she can speak English.

The other thing in the bag was a Magic Wand that can extend into a Staff that seemed to be made out of some kind of Bone White Wood that seemed to give off of a deathly pale Aura for anyone not Kirby.

Inside Nanako's bag was a Witch's Hat, some easy Spell Books mostly on cleaning and cooking as well as the large multicolored Egg, Ryotaro saw all those years ago.

But the most interesting thing inside was a Stick that seemed to be made from English Oak that was 15 inches in length with what seems to be what is the design of a Dragon's eye at the top along with a note.

"This wand belong to my first Champion, Merlin himself used this Wand to fight Morgana before he switched to a staff, use it wisely." The note read, amazing everyone as they have both Excalibur and the wand of Merlin.

Another thing was Yu traveling to the Velvet Room with some surprising guests that where also invited inside.

* * *

 **Flashback: The Velvet Room**

Appearing in what Looks like a Limousine of a high class person that had very little seating but enough room for a designated people to sit comfortably while enjoying an adult beverage in a nearby case.

This is the Velvet Room, a room located between consciousness and subconsciousness of Persona Users in the Persona 4 Arena Universe.

The Velvet Room often manifests itself differently in depending on how it's master which is it to look, but it is always covered in blue velvet and hosted by Igor who has the appearance of a bizarre old man with a long nose, pointed ears and bulging, bloodshot eyes. He wears a black suit with white gloves, and the purpose of the Velvet Room is always for a Persona User to manage their Personas and use them in Fusion. The room is invisible to all except those with high spiritual sensitivity.

The Velvet Room entrances can be found in Inaba's South Central Shopping District between Daidara Metalworks and Yomenaido Bookstore while the other can be found in the Midnight Channel's "Entrance Hall."

Seeing that Yu has finally returned, Igor gave his usual smirk as he had quite the plan for Yu now that he has returned.

"I see that you've returned, Boy, perhaps now my master will be satisfied." Igor said, confusing the young detective as this was the first time he ever heard about a master.

"But that's not why you're here, you're here to ask if you can come to the Velvet Room without being in this dimension." Igor added, with a rather dark look in his blood shot eyes as a new person appeared with Nanako, Ryotaro, and Kirby.

She was an elegant lady and a resident of the Velvet Room, she has platinum-blonde hair, pale skin and golden eyes; traits shared with her siblings. She is said to be unbelievably beautiful, and Rise even expresses envy of her beauty when the Investigation Team encounters her. Like her siblings, she is dressed entirely in dark blue with matching high heel shoes and uses black and golden accessories. Additionally, she carries around a blue book, entitled "Le Grimoire."

This is Margaret, the current assistant to Igor.

"Where are we?!" Ryotaro shouted, reaching for his gun only to find all of their weapons were on Igor's table.

"The two of you have access to the Wild Cards even without the Fool Arcana, which means you'll be able to use other Personas of different Arcanas in battle. As for where we are, we're in the Velvet Room. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter." Igor explained.

"But why is my uncle here? He doesn't have the Wild Card." Yu said, confused of why his uncle would be in the Velvet Room.

"Because he has a Persona like you do, so he can help work out a deal, so they can have access to other Personas without coming to this World." Igor replied with his usual Smirk even bigger than before as a new girl arrived wearing a sleeveless white shirt, a short black necktie with various safety pins and a checkered skirt along with a black belt and a fancy, golden buckle which resembles a heart with wings. Additionally, she has black-striped red fingerless gloves and black-striped white stockings. Her black long, dark gray heeled boots are checkered as well. She carries a deep blue bag, adorned with golden designs and matching her officer's cap with a golden button and a V gravure, most likely as a reference to the Velvet Room. She also wears a special red choker necklace with a lock.

This is Marie, the apprentice of Igor and former weather girl of Inaba, Japan when Yu and the others disappeared.

"Marie? What are you doing back here?" Yu asked, looking at his friend.

"Uncle Yu, who are these people?" Kirby asked, confused that his adoptive Persona User Uncle knows these strangers.

"The man is Igor, he can fuse Personas together while the girls, Margaret and Marie, are his assistants." Yu explained, hoping there will be no more questions.

"Are you going to help us with our Personas?" Nanako asked.

"It's time that my Apprentice becomes a master, her last act as my assistant, shall be to go with you and work on Personas." Igor explained.

"I'm glad to see you Yu and the others." Marie added, glad to see her friend and the cute little alien as she cutely cuddled with her friend's adoptive alien nephew.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

Right now, everyone was getting ready to head into the World of the Voids or Team In-Birth's Universe while the Investigation Team was saying their goodbyes to Teddie as he decided to stay and protect the Midnight Channel while they where gone.

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Teddie?" Rise asked as she carried her grandma's stuff.

"Ben said you could come." Naoto added, hoping that at least one friend, even if it is Teddie and his annoying bear theme and puns to punch would stay with her in Remnant.

"As much as I want to come, I've got to stay and protect the Midnight Channel." Teddie replied.

"If you're sure, we won't stop you, however, Death made you a phone, so you can call us at anytime." Yu added, handing Teddie a Skull Phone.

"I'll miss you guys." Teddie replied, giving them all a huge hug that may be the last time he sees any of them for a long time.

Breaking from their hug, the Investigation Team began to think about all the times they spent together knowing that the bond each of them born with one another will never be broken by time or space.

Walking up the ramp of the RB3, the Investigation Team wondered if this would be the last time they would come home even if some people are staying here to work such as the case of Yukiko and Chie's father as they need to make sure that money is still coming in into their lives if their moms decide that Remnant is not a safe place.

Taking a Seat, Hyde began to wonder if his parents are ok and how many people were possibly turned into In-Births or Voids because the four of them where transported into that "Keystone Scramble Tag Battle Tournament," forcing them to risk life and limb to save six different universes from the machine that Rachel's late father created and sealed away due to its sentience.

While Waldstein does not truly care where he is, so long as Linne is there to keep the age old are warrior company, it's more complicated than that for him because he still has his mom and dad to worry about while Linne only has her Rouge and possibly crazy brother Kuon, the only known Re-Birth of the Six to find which will keep her grounded in their universe but what about Orie?

Orie has no family to worry about, not since she had to witness the horrifying act of her parents being devoured right in front of her by The Void who speaks Human Languages.

If Kirby's task is to kill Merkava, what will Orie do once he is dead? Will she decide to stay in one of the other universes permanently or will she leave her status as the 5th Executor of Licht Kreis to disappear into the world because she no longer has to stay there in order to hunt him down?

Shaking his head clear, Hyde decided to look outside of the ramp to see that some people were still starting at the RB3, debating what everyone is doing again with some actively trying to get past the barrier they set up only to get zapped by what feels like 1,000 volts of lightning for anyone actively trying to steal something while the children only get blown away by a gust of wind.

Right as everyone took what ever seat is available, the doors closed themselves as Death appeared with Magic, much to the Salazar Brother's annoyance as they are still in permanent denial even though they have met the physical embodiment herself.

"What are you doing here, Miss Magic?" Nanako asked.

"I'm here because for two reasons, One, I need to speed up the process of the hatching of the Egg I gave you as she shall be needed in the future as I have been shown by Time personally." Magic explained, pulling out the multi colored egg and tapping the top once, giving the signal to whatever was inside that it is ready to come out.

Everyone stared closely at the Egg as it wobbled inside trying to break free from its multicolored prison, showing that it was a Bright Pink Baby Phoenix much to everyone's shock especially Fawkes as this was the first he had ever seen another Phoenix in his short few months life.

"This is your Phoenix, It's a Girl, but it is also your messenger to me if you ever need something or have questions about Magic. And the same goes for you, Clark, as Fawkes will also be your messenger to me if you also have questions about Magic." Magic explained before snapping her fingers as a pale blue aura surrounded everyone outside of Team In-Birth.

"This will protect you all from being turned into In-Births or Voids like these four, so you all can explore their world without worry." Magic explained before leaving so Death Can explain the next task for Kirby.

"This one is different from most others as you must kill a certain Void, this one is a Paradox as he still remembers something, I don't know how but if I can't discover why, then it could cause chaos amongst the other souls who have turned into Voids or In-Births or just devoured their souls. I believe you know exactly who I am talking about, Orie." Death explained as Orie tightened her grip on her Rapier, The Ruler, as she knew exactly who it was.

"And the other, Miss Death?" Kirby asked, causing Death to grow a cold, Dark, sadistic smile as she was hoping someone to ask.

"You will collect the soul of the foolish man who claims to be beyond me. He foolishly seemed to cheat me in every way and has not only insulted me, but insulted the very balance between life and death, I'm talking about Kuon, the Re-Birth that had seek to cheat me." Death explained, causing Linne to close her eyes as she hasn't heard that name in a long time.

"How do you feel, Linne? He is your Brother after all?" Waldstein asked, curious on how his master will take the news of her brothe'rs execution.

"He's not my Brother anymore." Linne replied after opening her eyes.

"Linne?" Waldstein asked, trying to make sense of her words.

"The Brother I knew died after he was "reborn." That man is nothing more than a monster now." Linne replied softly.

"I don't care for your family squabble, the Void who killed my parents will die by my blade..." Orie added as she growled.

"Harada, your Rapier can't kill Voids, only Kirby and I will stop him as his Scythe, Star-Light, can also kill Voids, In-Births, and even Re-Births just like my Insulator." Hyde replied, who immediately regretted his words as Yang started to glare at him with her Lilac Eyes now Red and Hair on Fire due to her Rage Semblance.

"You better not think about putting my baby in danger..." Yang growled, really wanting to punch him for that.

"No punching Hyde, Yang." Rex warned.

"We need him to kill Kuon and any Voids that we come across during the Hollow Night." Orie added.

Seeing an argument coming, Death quickly opened a portal right in front of the RB3 stopping the arguments as Kevin flew the RB3 through the portal.

* * *

 **Under Night In-Birth Universe**

 **Kanzakai, Japan.**

As the RB3 landed, the group walked over to their hideout which was a forgotten WWII air bunker that was completely empty of all forms of weapons that was once used to fight against the Allied Forces was now replaced with modern day appliances and years worth of food located in Kanzakai, Japan.

"This time you must be kept a secret, the only person who has a family is Hyde, so you must be kept out of sight the best you can until you find Kuon and Merkava, The next Hollow Night is you can start looking for Merkava. Oh! And, Kirby, be extra careful when using my blessings as the Voids will always try to run away because they know I can easily kill all of them if I catch them, but you can use your Scythe similar to a compass that will lead you straight to the Hollow Night portal." Death explained before leaving everyone to do whatever.

Quicklt getting their stuff out of the RB3, the group started to unpack while the kids and Taokaka with the 4 Kaka Kittens went to the nearby entertainment center in Kanzakai, Japan, trying to figure out what to play or watch as Hyde and the In-Births worked on a plan inside the RB3.

"We need to figure out where the next Hollow Night portal is going to open up." Hyde stated, thinking that the Hollow Night will open up in Kanzakai like always as his hometown in Japan always has a high influx of In-Birth and Void activity.

"That should be easy with Star-Light, we just need to figure out how to carry it and Kirby without being seen." Linne replied.

"He can fit inside of a bag as for Star-Light it can shrink down if need be." Orie explained.

"We should figure out who shall travel with the young Star Warrior upon his quest." Waldstein declared.

"I'm coming with you guys to kill Merkava, no matter what..." Orie added, determined to have her revenge, no matter the cost.

"I'm the only one who can kill either one of them with the Insulator. I have to come along also." Hyde replied, knowing that Kirby will need help to fight Merkava and Kuon.

"We should see if the house is taken over and see if Kuu is ok." Linne added, hoping that her pet dragon is ok since he didn't appear in remnant.

"We should go there now to see if Vatista has taken care of it." Hyde stated.

"But we have to try and stay hidden." Orie reminded as she got up to prepare for tonight.

Going down the Ramp of the RB3, Orie immediately went outside for some fresh air to help her cool down in preparation for tonight as she knew either the Void who devoured her parents will die or she will as either way it is a win for her as she would get to see her parents in the after life which will-

 _'WAIT A MINUTE! Kirby could bring back my parents after he kills two people!'_ Orie mentally shouted as she mentally slapped herself for not realizing it sooner.

Going back inside, Orie immediately started to look for Kirby, hoping that she can either A. Convince him to bring them back or B. Bribe him with a lot of Oranges to do so.

She then saw him watching Jaune play a game that she did not recognize about some weird Elf man fighting a Robot that is defending a Castle with a princess inside who was also fighting some monster thing.

Orie picked up the surprised Kirby from his spot without being seen or heard from the others as she covered his mouth, so she could take him outside to talk privately.

Putting him on the ground, Orie immediately began to explain why she took him, hoping that he will understand why she basically "kidnapped" him from the base and won't tell his over protective mom anything.

"So, Kirby, can you please bring back my parents?" Orie asked, hoping to have a new start on life like Nanako and her family has in what ever universe they end up in.

"Sure thing, Aunt Orie." Kirby promised, giving her a hug to help her feel better as her parents would return before the night is over as he never breaks his promises.

* * *

 **With Hyde and company.**

 **Kanzakai, Japan**

 **Hyde Kido's Neighborhood**

Walking down the sidewalk to Hyde's house with Linne, Ragna and Chie followed along, so they can learn the layout of the city in this universe as well to find a book store of some kind to compare all of the worlds history when they saw a familiar blood red headed In-Birth who attends the same high school as Orie and Hyde.

Hyde quickly lifted his school uniform blazer's collar up to try and hide his face better with Linne trying to do the same with her hoodie the best she could with her coat hoping, to not be noticed by the possibility insane In-Birth and having to fight him again.

Whether by sheer coincidence or bad luck on being to close to Qrow was completely up for Debate, the person they were trying to avoid, noticed the signature Red Jacket of Ragna as well three others he easily recognized as he was waiting for round two with these people, specifically Ragna and Chie, without the System or Hakumen to interfere on his fun.

* * *

 **Flashback: Ragna and Chie vs. Hakumen and Carmine**

 **The Phantom Field - Hanging Gardens (13th** **Hierarchal City of Kagutscuhi)**

After parting ways with Gordeau and telling Ruby of his suspicions about the Tournament along with agreeing with each other that they should keep their Keystones safe, Ragna arrived in another part of the Phantom Field which is the Hanging Gardens of Kagutsuchi as he was searching for the goal while also possibly finding the other remaining Keystone Holders to tell them about his suspicions about the tournament and keep their Keystones safe as those are the tickets back to their original worlds.

"The scenery changed again... But it definitely doesn't seem like the goal... Well, with any luck, I'll run into a familiar face and get some more information." Ragna commented until he noticed someone here in this area.

"Hm? Who's that...?" Ragna asked himself, looking at a person who was definitely not from his world as that person was Chie Satonaka of the Investigation Team.

"Oh, Yukiko... Where did you go?" Chie asked, worried as she was looking for her best friend in the Phantom Field.

"That girl's from another world... Just how many of these damn worlds are mixed together here...? She doesn't look like she'll attack me, though... Hey, you!" Ragna wondered before deciding to walk over to her to talk about if she has any info about this Phantom Field.

"Ack! Huh? Me...?" Chie asked, turning towards Ragna.

"...Um, may I ask your name?" Chie asked, looking at Ragna.

"Who, me? Look, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not here to fight. I just want to ask you something." Ragna replied, assuring her worries.

"W-Wait, people might try to fight me? Aw sheesh, This place is scary... A-Anyway, what is it?" Chie asked.

"You were brought here from somewhere else, right? What do you know about this world?" Ragna asked, getting straight to the point.

"Um... They said that if we get our hands on this Keystone thing, we can get outta here, but other than that, I've got nothing..." Chie answered, sweatdropping and remembering the voice that told her and her friends about the tournament.

"I see... You said "us," are there others with you"? Ragna asked.

"Well, kind of. My friend and I were together a couple of minutes ago, but we got split up. Oh, maybe you saw her? She's got long hair and is wearing a red cardigan." Chie explained.

"I don't think so. I didn't see her on my way here, at least." Ragna replied.

"Oh... Too bad..." Chie moaned.

"So, what do you plan to do if you see someone who's got a Keystone?" Ragna asked, testing Chie, while making sure the Blue Keystone stays safe in his hakama's pocket just in case.

"Well... That's the thing. I obviously want to get back to my world, but I don't really want to take someone else's chance away from them. It would be nice if we could all work together to find a way out of this place." Chie explained, showing that she wants the other strangers from the different worlds to go back to their worlds as well, showing her concern for others who want to go back home.

"Work together, huh..." Ragna replied, thinking about those words that Chie just said out of her mouth.

"...Hey, do you- ...!? Look out!" Ragna began before he saw something coming their way as he and Chie quickly dodge the attack.

"Gyaah! Wh-What's going on!?" Chie shouted as Ragna growled at the person who tried to attack them, specifically Ragna: Hakumen, leader of the Six Heroes.

"I've finally found you, Dark One..." Hakumen said, holding Ookami as he pointed it at the Crimson Grim Reaper.

"Wh-What is that!? A Persona?" Chie asked, confusing Ragna.

"Huh? The hell's a Persona? This guy's called Hakumen, and he's an a**hole who never learned how to listen." Ragna explained while glaring at the leader of the Six Heroes.

"Girl. If you don't wish to die, walk away." Hakumen warned, not wanting Chie to interfere with his quest to kill the Crimson Grim Reaper.

"Why? What are you talking!?" Chie asked, sweatdropping at Hakumen.

"This man - the Dark One - must perish at my hand. If this truly is a closed world...then there is nothing to stay my blade. Which makes this the perfect place to eliminate you." Hakumen explained, causing Ragna to glare at him.

"What'd I just say about not listening? Look, I don't have time to entertain you, and we can't fight one-on-one." Ragna replied, reminding Hakumen that it has to be a Tag Battle.

"Ohhhh? What's this I hear about entertainment? I could use some fun... I haven't had any prey in a while, so I was starting to get bored. Heh heh heh... Oh, and I like that face of yours. I can't wait to see it twisted in pain and humiliation." Carmine added, arriving to see the 3 fighters.

"W-What's with these people!? Hey, are they always like this!?" Chie asked, turning towards Ragna.

"I dunno about the red one, but the white one sure is. I'd try to talk 'em out of this, but there's no point." Ragna replied, having no choice but to fight the Leader of the Six Heroes and the literal bloodthirsty In-Birth alongside his new Tag Battle Partner.

"O-Okay... If we've got no choice, then I'll help you!" Chie replied, causing Ragna to look at her with wide eyes.

"Are you stupid!? Hurry up and run!" Ragna replied, not wanting Chie to get hurt by Hakumen and Carmine.

"Don't call me stupid! You seem like a good guy, I can't just leave you to the wolves!" Chie replied, knowing that Ragna can't fight alone against Hakumen and Carmine.

"That's what I like to hear. You're just brimming with energy. Makes it more fun to crush it out of you!" Carmine exclaimed, ready to fight the Crimson Grim Reaper and Persona User.

 _ **"Alrighty! Now that our players are all lined up, let's begin the tag battle!"**_ System exclaimed with excitement.

"I have my concerns about fighting alongside this man...but I shall not turn my back now. My sole purpose is to hunt down the evil. My sword is the blade of truth." Hakumen commented, getting ready to say his signature quote.

"I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword... I am Hakumen. The end has come!" Hakumen shouted, causing Ragna to keep a tight grip on Blood-Scythe as he wanted to beat shit out of Hakumen.

"Hyaaahahahahha! Die, die, die!" Carmine shouted, wanting the fight to start already.

"Hey, take it easy!" Ragna said to Carmine, ready to fight as the Tag Battle began.

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - SUSANOOH (Hakumen's Theme)**

"Let's go, Masked Freak!" Ragna shouted, quickly clashing with Hakumen as sparks came flying between Blood-Scythe and Ookami, showing that these two are almost evenly matched due to the power of Azure Grimoire vs. The Power of Order.

"Inferno Divider! Break!" Ragna shouted, quickly breaking through Hakumen's guard and leaping upward in a spiraling motion while uppercutting with a sword slash hilt first with Blood-Scythe and then follow up with an axe kick to Hakumen's masked face, pinning him down as he grabbed the leader of the Six Heroes by the head while red orbs came off of Hakumen as they flew to Ragna, symbolizing his Soul Eater Drive as he slowly started draining Hakumen's soul through his strikes with the Azure Grimoire (Idea Engine Link).

"This will hurt!" Ragna exclaimed, holding Hakumen above his head and stabbed him with Blood-Scythe as its blade extended along the shaft slightly, landing a critical hit.

"You're in my way! Shatter!" Ragna added, landing another Inferno Divider follow up with an Axe Kick while draining Hakumen's soul as he's relentless since all he wanted to do is get out of the Phantom Field while making sure the others get back to their worlds and not just himself back to his own world.

"Drown in darkness!" Ragna shouted, using Nightmare Edge as his right hand transformed into the Claw of the Black Beast as he snatched Hakumen, lifting him up over his head and bombarded him with dark Seithr tendrils from the Azure Grimoire, finishing with an explosion of darkness as he started to drain and absorb more of Hakumen's Soul.

Quickly jumping back, Ragna started to avoid slashes from Hakumen's Ookami while countering them with Blood-Scythe as the latter was trying to land a hit, but couldn't as he was feeling weakened by the Dark One's Soul Eater Drive until he quickly changed Blood-Scythe into its Scythe form as it coated in Seithr from the Azure Grimoire and charged forward while circle-slashing with his Scythe downward in a midair turn.

After quickly knocking down Hakumen, Ragna tagged out as Chie tagged in as she decided to take on Carmine as she quickly crushed her Chariot Arcana Tarot Card, summoning her Persona Tomoe.

 **BGM Change - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - Like The Dragon (Chie Satonaka's Theme)**

"Ready for action! Tomoe!" Chie shouted, ready to fight Carmine as she quickly commanded Tomoe to form a shield to counter Carmine's Blood Projectiles caused by his EXS Ability of Lifeblood: Blood Spike.

Quickly rushing towards Carmine and grabbing by the waist, Chie quickly forced him down on his stomach on the ground as she flipped over the air and hurt his back with her butt, causing him to shout in pain as she quickly jumped back avoiding more thrown blood daggers and projectiles thrown by Carmine.

"Time for an Axe Kick!" Chie shouted, quickly jumping in the air, landing an Axe Kick with her left heel on Carmine's head, making him see stars as she quickly unleashed her Distortion Drives.

"A Knuckle Sandwich! Hiyah!" Chie shouted, quickly doing some fighting stances to control and mentally command her Persona Tomoe to summon and land a critical hit on Carmine with a gigantic yellow fist called "God's Hand."

"Eat this!" Chie shouted, quickly rushing towards Carmine, and landed some very good kicks due to her self-taught martial art of Jeet Kune Do fighting style involving Kicks as she landed a spinning Roundhouse Kick to Carmine's face while overwhelming him with offensive pressure.

"Watch your head! Dragon Kick!" Chie added, quickly landing a kick to Carmine's head with her left leg coated in a sky blue fire created by her Persona Tomoe, sending him flying to the ground.

 **BGM Ends.**

"Great! Now this is getting exciting!" Carmine shouted with joy after getting back up from Chie's Dragon Kick.

"A minor setback... But I shall not be swayed." Hakumen added, also standing up after recovering himself from Ragna's Soul Eater Drive and his Nightmare Edge Distortion Drive.

"Damnit, we're not gonna last much longer like this. We're gonna need to find a chance to run and-" Ragna began before he was cut off by the System's voice.

 _ **"Bzzzzzzzt! No, no, no, NO! This was a tag battle, so the losers... Must EXIT IMMEDIATELY!"**_ System explained, preparing to teleport Hakumen and Carmine to another location in the Phantom Field.

"The hell!?" Carmine demanded with anger.

"Hmm!?" Hakumen added in shock as he and Carmine were teleported away to another location in the Phantom Field.

 _ **"Okay, see you all next match!"**_ System exclaimed happily.

"...Maybe she does have her uses." Ragna commented.

"Whew... Everything somehow worked out..." Chie added.

"Now that those a**holes are out of the way, let's get back on track... You should help me out." Ragna replied, getting straight to the point.

"Huh?" Chie asked, confused of what Ragna is talking about.

"Look, I need to destroy this stupid world, so I can get back to my own. And not just me.. It'd get you and your friends back to your world, too." Ragna explained, already agreeing with the words that Chie said previously about working together to get everyone back to their original worlds, gave him an idea.

"Is that...even possible?" Chie asked.

"I don't know how I'd do it yet, but there's gotta be a way. And anything's better than playing along with this damn tournament." Ragna explained.

"Hmm... Yeah, you're right. Kicking everyone else down just so me and my friends can go home would leave a bad taste in my mouth. If there's a way we can get back to our own worlds, like you said, then we should do it." Chie replied, agreeing with Ragna that everyone deserves to go back to their original worlds if they all work together.

"Though, to be fair, I have no idea how much help I can be. I still don't know a thing about this world." Chie added, sweat dropping that she'll try her best to help out.

"You said your friend's here too, right? Just tell her that we're working together once you meet up with her. The less people I have to fight, the better." Ragna replied.

"Oh! No problem, I can do that! I'll try to help out in whatever way I can." Chie replied, determined to work together with Ragna's Cooperation Plan.

"By the way, my friends are all SUPER strong. You won't regret this!" Chie added.

"I'm really not expecting much, but... I'll see you later." Ragna replied as he and Chie parted ways, hoping that the Cooperation Plan would work to get everyone back to their original worlds.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Two of the four people who disappeared, and the two people who owe me a fight, I guess there really is a god after all." Carmine cackled, insane as always.

"Great, this nut job saw us..." Ragna growled, pulling out his DPC cube just in case as Blood-Scythe is inside of it.

"Now, now. You can't just go around swinging weapons around her like a lunatic even if no one is around here." Carmine replied, very much enjoying this until someone appeared on the top of his shoulders.

Seeing a kid with yellow eyes and a grey short haircut, wears a loose white shirt, green overalls and has a huge cap on the top of his head looking very happy to see the red haired Violent man.

This is Azel, a rather timid kid which causes misunderstandings about his gender as he's a boy. Neither Carmine or Gordeau could say for sure whether Azel was boy or girl, nor had they the guts to just straight-up ask Azel about his gender.

His EXS Ability gives him the ability to appear and disappear in places instantaneously in a fashion similar to that of a ghost.

"Hey, Red man, do you know when Gordeau is going to come back?" Azel asked, much to Carmine's displeasure.

"Get off of me, Brat, before I kick you all the way to America." Carmine warned, only half serious as even he won't hurt a kid.

"So, are we going to fight or what?" Chie asked, dropping into her fighting stance and summoning her Chariot Arcana Tarot Card.

"I hope not, kids shouldn't be exposed to violence until they're older." The familiar voice of Gordeau added, coming around the corner when he saw Ragna, surprising him.

"Looks like you got trapped in this world, I'm sorry that you're trapped here." Gordeau replied, feeling bad for Ragna.

"Neither of us aren't trapped, in fact, we can easily go back to our original worlds at anytime we want." Ragna explained.

"Then why are you two here? Wait, if you're here, then that means so could that Draco person! I owe her for putting a sword at my neck." Carmine added, remembering the "Tournament" they were all forced to enter.

"If you must know, Draco isn't here, but a lot more people are here with us, meaning we should go now." Linne explained, getting ready to push the Plumber Badge in her pocket to signal Ben that there is trouble and they can't use their powers.

"Hey, I know that we don't have to fight, but later do you want to spar later?" Gordeau asked, looking at Ragna.

"Maybe later, but right now, we're trying to learn our way around the city." Ragna explained, leaving to not waste time.

"Neither of you are leaving until I get a second round!" Carmine shouted.

"You want to fight, fine. If you can find a abandoned WWII airbase, we'll fight you." Ragna replied, confident that he won't find it.

"Deal." Carmine agreed, leaving so Azel can guide him to it.

Shaking his head at the dumb idea, Hyde began to lead the way to his home with Gordeau now following them to ask some questions about the world Ragna and Chie are from.

* * *

 **Kanzakai, Japan**

 **Hyde's House**

Hyde unlocked the door to see that the key still works, meaning the place is still available to him, Linne, and Waldstein.

Opening the door, Linne was immediately greeted by a small creature who resembles a cross between a Void and a dragon as he accompanies her everywhere she goes.

He has grey skin with a pink-colored Curse Commandment and has a white underside. He wears a leather strap around his neck, possibly meant as a collar.

This is Kuu, Linne's pet Dragon who got left behind when Linne went to the Phantom Field.

"There, there, Kuu, I'm back now." Linne promised, hugging her Dragon close to her chest as they heard footsteps coming this way.

Coming from the hallway was a girl with long white hair styled with twin ponytails and has a spiral shaped hair antenna that resembles a halo sticking outwards. She wears a flared, ruffled dress and flared sleeves, with a bright red pattern adorning her dress. Behind her are a pair of six red wings that float along behind her. She uses these wings as melee weapons.

This is Vatista, also known as "Autonomic Nerve Unit #10,076: The Ressurected Puppet," an ancient biological form known as the Autonomic Nerves. They've existed for as long as we know, arguably an eternity, and emerge during the Hollow Night as its enforcers. She is one of them. On this Hollow Night, she detects an abnormal number of EXS levels, and awakens. Once awake, she wanders the Night as her program deems fit, making her way towards the Abyss. Her mission, to determine the source of the disturbance in EXS and eliminate it. But to her, Voids and In-Births are all enemies.

Her ability is the "FLS of Binding: Restriction." It is unknown what this ability does, although she states that her sisters share this power.

Her weapon is an Aegis-Attributer unit called "Crimson Wings: Seven Flowers." It's supposed to have seven wings, but the seventh was given to Kuon and soon took the form of the Insulator.

Her dress is adorned with a Curse Commandment pattern, meaning that she needs to convert EXS into FLS, though the conversion process for an Autonomic Nerve is unknown.

Combat wise, she utilizes Photokinesis in various ways such as projectiles, beams, and "finger bullets". She is also able to levitate in the air for a short time and release hovering energy crystals that explode when struck by her. She is capable of releasing massive beams of energy with destructive force via arranging her wings into different formations.

"Hey, wait a damn minute! You're the robot girl who tried to kill me even when we weren't supposed to fight one-one-one!" Ragna screamed, pointing his finger accusingly at her.

"I fired a warning shot." Vatista replied, being completely calm.

"LIES!" Ragna roared, remembering how it wasn't a "warning shot" back when he encountered her and the other robot girl at the Phantom Field.

* * *

 **Flashback: Ragna and Nu-13 vs. Aigis and Vatista**

 **The Phantom Field - Blockaded District (5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido)**

After taking down Kanji as well as Azrael in a Tag Battle with Waldstein as his Tag Battle Partner, Ragna quickly arrived in another part of the Phantom Field which was the Blockaded District in the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido as he was calling out for Noel, seeing if she was here in this part of the Phantom Field.

"Noel! If you can hear me, say something!" Ragna shouted, calling out for the girl who looks just like his younger sister Saya.

"...Nothing. I don't see the rabbit and the kid anywhere either." Ragna added, sighing that he also tried to look for Rachel who was busy keeping Kirby safe as she was looking for his adoptive mother who was the delusional blonde brawler that he and Gordeau met.

"Guess I better make a beeline for the goal. That should speed things along." Ragna mumbled until someone stood a few feet away from him, revealing to be an android with short, blond hair and dark blue eyes wearing a red tie. Her humanoid shape allows her to process thoughts like a human making it easier to handle a Persona. She is now equipped with new advanced features on her metal headband, legs and three weapons are behind her back. Her color scheme of blue, yellow, and red are used to evoke the image of classic anime heroes while her "headphones" resemble the Antikythera mechanism. The drum magazine on her arms is modeled after the Luger P08's Trommelmagazin 08.

This is Aegis, "The Heartless Armed Angel", an anti-Shadow weapon (seemingly the last one in existence) and a member of S.E.E.S. from Yu's world.

"Stop, please. You possess the Keystone, do you not?" Aegis asked, scanning Ragna as she detected the Blue Keystone in his pocket.

"Oh boy, what're you?" Ragna asked, keeping a grip on Blood-Scythe as he was cursing himself that this robot girl scanned him as she knew he has the Blue Keystone in his pocket.

"My name is Aegis. If you do not stop, holder of the Keystone..." Aegis introduced until Ragna cut her off.

"If I don't stop, what? You tryin' to threaten me? Here's a tip, it works better if you've got a weap-" Ragna replied, smirking as he thinks Aegis is bluffing until he was forced to dodge a blast from her as the latter summoned her weapons which appear to be 4 gatling guns on her back, shocking him.

"I will fire upon you." Aegis replied, quickly finishing firing one warning shot.

"Say that BEFORE you shoot at me!" Ragna replied, his eyes widening at the Persona User's weapons.

"...I have fired upon you." Aegis replied obviously.

"Obviously!" Ragna shouted in reply.

"...?" Aegis asked with a question mark.

"Don't look at me like I'M the dumbass!" Ragna replied with a red tick mark.

"Besides, even with your threats, you can't attack me unless we're set up in a two-on-two mat-" Ragna began until his eyes widened in realization as he forgot that the Mysterious Female Voice Lady was still observing the entire tournament.

"Hey! Voice thing! What happened to the rules!? I'm gettin' shot at over here!" Ragna shouted, hoping that the mysterious female voice will hear him and she did.

 _ **"Oh, er... Ahem. Those were just warning shots, so they don't count as offensive actions."**_ System explained, pissing off the Crimson Grim Reaper.

"You kidding me!? They were CLEARLY aimed at me! I'm just lucky I dodge!" Ragna replied, trying to reason with the Voice Lady.

 _ **"So, I guess we have our first competitor... Aegis, was it? Those were warning shots, correct?"**_ System asked the Anti-Shadow Weapon.

"Correct." Aegis replied, pissing off Ragna as he now had a red tick mark on his forehead.

"Liar! Ugh... Why do I even waste my energy? Listen, I ain't givin' you the Keystone. Not now, not ever." Ragna added, until another "robot girl" arrived which just so happened to be Vatista, a "Robot Girl" from Hyde's World.

"Not ever? No matter what happens? How unfortunate..." Vatista added, causing Ragna's eye to widen in shock.

"Gh! There's another one of you!? Like I said, it's not gonna happen. No matter how many robot girls you have." Ragna replied, until he was forced to dodge a blast from Vatista's weapons, Crimson Wings: Seven Flowers.

"If you do not hand it over, I will have to resort to violent measures." Vatista replied as she fired a warning shot from her 6 Crimson Wings.

"You just shot at me! How was that not a violent measure!?" Ragna asked, glaring at Vatista.

 _ **"Hmm... You are registered as... Vatista. Just to confirm, that was a warning shot, right?"**_ System asked the Autonomic Nerve, once again pissing off Ragna.

"Hey!" Ragna shouted, pissed off that the Voice Lady was taking Vatista's side.

 _ **"Right?"**_ System asked, receiving a nod from Vatista, and finally pissing off Ragna.

"LIES!" Ragna shouted.

"Lies... Untruths, forgery, discrepancies, nonsense, mistakes... No applicable terms found. Conclusion: there is no reason to scream." Vatista replied, analyzing Ragna's Anger Level.

"Maybe not for you, but there is for me!" Ragna replied until he started sweat dropping.

"Haha... Haha... Well, either way, this world's got rules. If there are only three of us here, a warning shot's as far as you can go." Ragna added, until another "Robot Girl" arrived as he immediately recognized her as she's from his world.

This "robot girl" was a fragile and thin girl with pale skin, large, sunken red eyes, and gray hair. Most of her hair is worn in a very long ponytail, the end of which is attached to a sword-shaped metal object. On her face is a Seithr Regulator, which she wears as part of an eye patch. The symbol for a Prime Field Device is tattooed between her collarbones.

When in standby mode, Her clothing is a simple light blue one-piece jumpsuit with short leggings and long sleeves which wrap around her middle fingers in a way similar to bridal gloves. There are metal harnesses on her jumpsuit on the nape of her neck and under her breasts. Over this, she wears a white and blue cloak with various rings attached to it. These rings are adorned by red talismans with various symbols on them. The cloak has a huge collar, held upright by a metal piece imprinted with her Prime Field Device symbol.

Her battle gear is very similar to that of a mecha. Her face is covered by a visor with horn-like antennae and a single, glowing red eye. Over her jumpsuit, she wears a harness which is attached to a blue jewel and to her shoulder guards. These shoulder guards are blue and white, with a gray part on the nape of her neck, and there are two Seithr Regulators on the back of each shoulder. The shoulder guards are attached to her arm guards, which have small blades similar to her swords mounted on them. Her battle gear's most distinctive feature is the plate armor covering her legs. These armored leggings are mounted with blades that serve as weapons for her. Her hips, upper arms, and armored leggings have glowing green lights on them.

She is able to telekinetically control eight swords, which she uses as weapons in addition to the blades on her legs and forearms. These swords often float behind her in a pattern similar to wings.

While in her battle gear, there is a small black marking in the shape of a sword on her jumpsuit.

This is Nu-13, "The Sword of Hades", a Boundary Interface Prime Field Device called a Murakumo Unit who is modeled after Saya and lusted after Ragna the Bloodedge, hoping to fuse with him, specifically the Azure Grimoire which is his right arm with her body in order to become the Black Beast.

"Raaaagnaaaaaaaaa!" Nu-13 shouted with glee.

"...Oh god." Ragna mumbled, sighing that Nu was here in this tournament.

"Ragna! I've finally found you! Nu's been so lonely this whole time..." Nu said in front of her "crush" until she noticed Vatista and Aegis.

"Huh? Hey, Ragna... Who...are these girls?" Nu asked, looking at her "crush" with a frown.

"...Well, this is the last person I wanted to show up right now." Ragna commented until Nu appeared right in front of him, invading his personal space.

"I thought Ragna was Nu's... That Nu was Ragna's... So, Ragna...why are you with these girls." Nu asked, waiting for an answer from her "crush."

"Uh, that's because..." Ragna began sweatdropping as he has 3 answer choices in his mind of what to say or lie to Nu-13.

 **(Toy2711: Ragna's Answer Choices to say to Nu-13**

 **A. I was looking for Noel, but ran into them instead.**

 **B. I was looking for Rachel and Kirby, but ran into them instead.**

 **C. I was looking for you, but ran into them instead.)**

 **BGM - BlazBlue OST Comedy Story Mode Background Music**

"...I was looking for you, but ran into them instead." Ragna answered, quickly lying to Nu, hoping that she will take the bait.

"Looking for Nu? Ragna, you were really looking for Nu!?" Nu asked as she gently placed her hands on his cheeks  
as Hearts appeared on her forehead as she looked Ragna in the eyes.

"I'm so happy... I guess Nu and Ragna really are connected by fate, no matter where we are! We're connected deep, deep down...and we'll never be apart... We'll be connected forever, Ragna!" Nu said, smiling at her crush as she was "blushing."

"Um, uh, hey, Nu..." Ragna began, sweat dropping at the Murakumo Unit as she removed her hands from his cheeks.

"But... Those girls...are in our way. I have to get rid of them...so we can be together..." Nu stated until Vatista scanned her emotional levels.

"Logical error... Subject's statements are nonsense. ...What is clear, however, is a violent attachment to the man named "Ragna." Is this a blurring of the lines between love and hate...?" Vatista asked.

"Look, it's not like that! You have no idea what you're talking about..." Ragna replied.

 **BGM ends.**

"Anyone who bullies Ragna...is a target. Beginning target elimination..." Nu added, ready to kill Aegis and Vatista for trying to bully her "crush."

"Detecting a massive increase in energy! Hostile behavior confirmed!" Aegis stated, scanning Nu's Hostility levels.

"A peaceful conclusion seems unachievable... Alas." Vatista added in agreement.

"You were shooting at me from the very beginning!" Ragna countered, quickly preparing himself with Blood-Scythe as he has no choice but to fight in another Tag Battle.

"Targets intend to do battle. Deploying pulse..." Nu said, drawing her 8 blades floating by her sides known as the 10th Nox Nyctores: Lux Sanctus: Murakumo.

"Combat preparations complete!" Aegis stated standing alongside Vatista.

"Now... Let's begin." Vatista added, much to Ragna's displeasure.

"Hey, hey, hey, hold on! We don't have to-!" Ragna began until the System cut him off.

 _ **"It seems all the pieces are in position! We have a fight on our hands! The flames of jealously swirl around the three young ladies all vying for a piece of Ragna the Bloodedge! Let the battle for his love...BEGIN!"**_ System exclaimed excitedly.

"Are you kidding me!?" Ragna asked, once again having to fight in another Tag Battle to protect the Blue Keystone in his pocket.

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - Heartful Cry (Aegis's Theme)**

As Aegis rushed towards her, Nu quickly did a Flash Kick-esque attack, launching her into the air as she quickly prepared to fire swords coming out of a portal due to her powers.

"Origin set." Nu stated, quickly firing her swords at Aegis, damaging her and as well as moving towards as she used her 8 floating blades to slash her multiple times before unleashing her Distortion Drive.

"Be extinguished." Nu added, creating a portal a short distance in front of her, firing a barrage of swords at the Anti-Shadow weapon before she can even summon her Persona, knocking her out quickly.

"My turn!" Ragna added, allowing Nu to let him tag in as she tagged out, allowing Vatista to come in as she sets her sights at Holder of the Blue Keystone.

 **BGM Change - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - Snow Sisters (Vatista's Theme)**

"Final phase commencing." Vatista announced, quickly pointing her finger guns at Ragna as she fired her Light Beams and Finger Bullets, forcing the Crimson Grim Reaper to dodge her attacks as he quickly slashed her with Blood-Scythe.

"Nice Try! Eat this!" Ragna shouted, performing a low-hitting sword stab, and then with a rigid lifting of his arm, a rising sword slash; both done in reverse grip with Blood-Scythe as a dark wave of Seithr from the coated bladed damaged Vatista, allowing multiple Red Orbs to fly from her body to Ragna as her soul was slowly being drained absorbed into his body to heal him through his powerful strikes.

"This will hurt!" Ragna added, quickly grabbing Vatista and holding her above his head as he quickly stabbed her with Blood-Scythe as its blade once again extended along the shaft slightly, landing a critical hit on the Autonomic Nerve.

"Get lost!" Ragna shouted as he quickly then picked up Vatista off the ground and punched her in the gut with his right hand, resulting in a hard knock back due to his Azure Grimoire as she was sent flying into Aegis.

 **BGM Ends.**

As Nu-13 quickly aimed her 8 floating swords at the down Aegis and Vatista, she was in for a shock as they quickly countered her blades, but the 3 Robot Girls were unaware that the Ragna the Bloodedge used this chance to quickly run away as fast as he can to a different part of the Phantom Field, so he can lose them and continue on his way to the goal with the Blue Keystone protected in his hakama's pocket as always.

 **Flashback Ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"Inquiry, why are you in this world instead of your own?" Vatista asked the foul mouthed criminal.

"It's a long story, one I'd be happy to share as soon as you stop pointing your guns at me." Ragna replied, clearly annoyed by her.

"Very well, I shall agree to your terms." Vatista agreed, putting away her finger guns.

"So you're like Penny." Chie added, amazed by the similarities and differences.

"Hold on a minute, can we trust her?" Ragna asked, ready to fight just in case.

"She can help lead us to the Hollow Night without Kirby to help us." Linne explained.

"Let's just grab our stuff and go back to the base." Hyde added before everyone heard a gasp of shock and some bags of groceries hitting the ground.

Turning around, everyone saw a young woman with long purple hair in a ponytail, red eyes and a slightly above-average bust. She wears a fuchsia camisole that leaves her belly button and stomach visible, a light pink jacket with fuchsia flowers at the end and on the ends of the sleeves that hang on her shoulders, white-bright blue skinny jeans that are unzipped with a unbuckled belt and high heels.

This is Yuzuriha, an old friend of Hyde.

"Yuzuriha, I-." Hyde began before his old friend brought him into a hug, forcing him into her large bust as she started to to cry tears of joy.

"Hyde, I was so worried when you didn't come back after the tournament!" Yuzuriha cried, not noticing how red Hyde was getting as his face was near her breasts.

Seeing that Hyde was about to die from embarrassment, Ragna did not know were to laugh or help him before he died from laughing at his predicament as Linne was rolling her eyes at his antics before deciding to pull them apart, so they can talk some more.

"It's good to see you again, Yuzuriha, we'll tell you both everything as soon as we get our stuff." Linne explained.

"Who are those two? Are they like us?" Yuzuriha asked, looking at Ragna and Chie.

"The one in red is known as Ragna the Bloodedge, a foul mouth criminal in the world in which he hails from. The girl is unknown to me, but she is giving off energy similar to a In-Birth but quite different at the same time." Vatista explained, somehow analyzing a Persona User's Power.

"So, you're not an In-Birth?" Yuzuriha asked, confused and not knowing that Ragna has a Drive and Chie a Persona.

"I'm a Persona User, if that's what you're asking." Chie explained.

"What's a Persona?" Gordeau asked.

"It's a long story, we'll explain later as soon as we get to the base." Hyde explained, assuring his fellow In-Birth's that they'll explain everything.

"Time out here!" Chie called, getting their attention.

"Are we sure we can trust them? In case you forgot, we already have five people who already know that you guys are home, so let's not go going around inviting people to our base." Ragna explained, clearly annoyed.

"Says the one who invited Carmine for a fight at the base." Hyde mocked, grabbing some personal items like pictures of his family and extra clothes for himself.

"We trust them with our lives, well, maybe not Gordeau, no offense." Linne promised.

"None taken, however, I'll still like to know more about some of the other worlds." Gordeau replied.

"We'll talk later, but for now, we need to go back to the base without being seen." Chie explained.

"I'll call Ben for a portal to take us back, we can trust them." Linne added, pushing the button on her Plumber Badge to call for a portal.

* * *

 **Outside of the base.**

"You're absolutely sure you can trust them?" Ben asked, narrowing his eyes at the newcomers.

"Yuzuriha and Vatista, yes, the other guy is iffy." Hyde replied.

"Kuon is known to work with Amnesia, and Gordeau is one of the founding members." Orie explained, ignoring the fact that said person was right next to them.

"Hey guys, I won't cause trouble if I don't have a reason to. I just want to know what happened with you guys." Gordeau explained.

"We'll explain if you're proven trustworthy, the things we've seen and done cannot just be explained to anyone." Rex stated.

"Fair enough. Now I think I'll remain here for now since I've got nothing better to do if that's alright with the rest of you." Gordeau replied, not really listening and going inside to see a pink puffball with a red bow reading a book to a green dinosaur and a second pink puffball riding on top of It.

Blinking in confusion along with the new people, the three were immediately started wondering what the heck had happened when the four disappeared all those months ago.

"Question, what are those pink creatures?" Vatista asked, being careful around the two unknown creatures especially the smaller one since her scanners are detecting unknown pheromones originating off of him.

"And why are they both so cute?" Yuzuriha asked, saying the very wrong thing as the Sword of Sparta was thrown very close to her face, cutting her left ear a bit, showing that Kara has been practicing with both Summer and Ruby on throwing things.

"DON'T, call me cute if you value your life..." Kara warned, not looking up from her book.

"Kara, you promised not to overreact!" Kirby scolded, cutely glaring at his cousin.

"And I also said that I'd not kill them either, so a cut to the ear is better then a concussion." Kara replied, not looking up as Allie appeared, blocking her from reading the book.

"You should show Humans with respect you know, especially when they rule the planet you know." Allie said, much to the horror of her twin sister as she appeared on Gordeau's Head.

"You traitor, it's truly us Cats who rules all while the Humans shall bow before our great might." Alice cried dramatically, amazing the three as there are two white tigers were talking.

"Welp, the cat is out of the bag." Hyde commented, earning a glare from Blake.

"That is a horrible analogy, you know." Blake stated, rising to the defense of all things cat related.

"What's going on? And, is that a Girl with Rabbit ears?" Gordeau asked, baffled that is his first time seeing a Faunus.

"We'll explain everything as soon as you tell us if he is a friend or not." Rex replied, pointing at the newly arrived Azel and Carmine, much to the anger of Yang and Ruby.

"YOU!" the two half-sisters screamed, drawing their weapons.

"That's the red haired creep that we had to fight in the Tag Battle from the other world!" Yang shouted, pointing her Gauntlets at him.

"As I recall, you were easily knocked out by the girl with wings." Carmine mocked.

"Enough! Everyone outside for an explanation since we're going to need all the help we can get." Koan added, taking charge.

Pushing the four outside with the help of his fellow Shapeshifter, Ben and Koan easily shown the new guests that there would be no screwing around at the base for any reason as Kuon cut a nearby tree in half with his Rebellion Sword and Ben snapped it in two by snapping it in half over Humungousaur's knee.

"There will be no fighting of any kind here, if you want an explanation, then fine, but only if you all agree to not fight anyone here." Ben explained.

"I just came by for a second round of a fight that I was promised by the guy in red." Carmine explained, causing Ben to glare at Ragna who looked sheepish.

"I didn't think he'd find his way here since we're really remote." Ragna explained.

"I know everything about this place, it was actually pretty easy to find." Azel added.

"Alright, the kid we can forgive, you go inside since we're going to have to talk with the others." Rex ordered.

"As for the rest of you, well, we have no idea what to do." Ben added.

"How about we tell them everything in exchange they help us with Kirby's task." Koan suggested.

"We do need all the help we can get since tonight there will be a Hollow Night." Hyde added, making a very good point.

"We need to decide now." Linne said, adding her own two cents.

"We also need to find Kuon, but who knows how long that will take." Ragna said.

"Why don't you explain everything first. This way, we'll have a better understanding of what you're talking about." Vatista added, getting straight to the point.

Deciding to tell the three everything minus the things about Magic and Death to be on the safe side, it was no surprise that everyone including Vatista had a look of amazement written all over their faces as that's not even in their wildest dreams could play as they imagine something as bloody as the world of Remnant with all of its mysteries and soulless creatures.

"Do you think I could go to Remnant?" Carmine asked, surprising everyone who knows him as they expected him to ask to fight Ben.

"Why? If you come to Remnant, you might not come home." Rex warned.

"Everything you explain sounds like paradise to me. No one to tell me that violence solves nothing, no one can stop me from fighting as it's the thing I am good at." Carmine explained.

"We'll talk about it later, but what about the rest of you? Are you going to help us?" Ben asked, looking at the newcomers

"As a Autonomic Nerve, I must take care of the source by exterminating the ones who disturb the Night." Vatista replied, showing she will help.

"A what?" Rex asked, confused of what Vatista is.

"Think of Penny and it's basically the same thing." Linne explained.

"I'll help take down any Voids you need help with." Yuzuriha promised, still amazed by the world of Remnant.

"Point me in the direction of a fight, and I'll be there." Carmine promised, grinning viciously.

"Keep an eye on Carmine, he's always looking for a fight, so be careful." Hyde whispered in Ben's Ear just in case.

"Carmine, was it? If you want to come to Remnant, you'll have to follow some rules. And, if you break even one rule, you'll stay here." Rex warned, much to the displeasure of Carmine, but listened anyway.

"Rule One: No fighting in the ship or the base. Rule Two: No taking anything from other worlds unless you're given permission. Rule Three: No hurting our kids for any reason and finally, you'll do exactly as you're told when and if you're in another world." Ben explained.

"I ain't going to hurt any kids, threaten them maybe, but not hurt them." Carmine replied, assuring that he only threatens but wouldn't hurt a child.

"If we're going to stop the Hollow Night we should do it now." Gordeau added.

"I'll go get Kirby, someone distract Yang for a bit." Koan said, getting up to go inside to see that Yang was playing against Ruby in conquering Remnant on Remnant: The Game with Kirby paying close attention to the half-sisters as he watched the two try to outwit each other in every possible way while making it more dramatic then Death on most of her theatrics.

Seeing that Ben was walking over to distract Yang while simultaneously helping Ruby gain the upper hand to conquer Remnant by talking to her about how she will soon meet his parents when they get to his World as they find a way to explain why they have adopted two kids and how the adoption laws are different for the worlds.

Seeing the opportunity, Koan picked up Kirby quietly as he can, that way, he won't cause any problems with Yang when she tries to object when Kirby goes to complete his next task against the Void who speaks Human Language, so Orie can have her revenge.

"Alright, Kirby, we need to find out where the Hollow Night is going to be, so we need you to lead us while hiding in my bag. Can you do that for us?" Linne asked, getting a nod in return as he hoped right in.

"How can that pipsqueak lead us to the Hollow Night?" Carmine asked, earning glares from the girls and Kirby.

"We can't tell you that until we know if we can trust you or not, but let's just say, you'll be _shocked_ to Death!" Hyde quipped, very much enjoyed how that joke flew over the three's head.

"Let's go now before his mother sees he is gone." Waldstein added, somehow proving more stealthy than Death by appearing right behind them.

"Lead the way, Kirby, tonight the Monster dies..." Orie stated, taking the bag with Kirby, who was still inside, rather roughly shaking the unprepared Kirby inside who was starting to get worried about Orie as he can sense her anger that was meant for Merkava.

* * *

 **Later at the High School.**

Team In-Birth managed to arrive at the top of the high school that both Hyde and Orie attended, and somehow they were not being seen especially with Waldstein's giant stature of over Six feet which is impressive in itself.

"Are you sure it'll appear here?" Linne asked.

"It better be, I will not let Merkava get away from me ever again..." Orie gripping her Rapier, The Ruler, tightly.

"Aunty Orie, are you o-" Kirby began but was cut off by Orie, who was sounding more angry then he ever heard her before.

"I'm fine, Kirby, I just want to get this over with..." Orie replied as she watched the Moon rise and turn Blood Red, signaling the Hollow Night's beginning.

The Hollow Night appears every time on the night of the full moon at a certain area once a month. Those people who are within the area during the Hollow Night's appearance enter to the Void's realm. Normal people who end up getting caught in the Hollow Night usually become the Void's prey, only some awaken as In-Birth.

People outside the realm of Hollow Night cannot see what happens within. Likewise, the people within the Hollow Night cannot view what happens in the real world. All electrical devices are also rendered useless within the Hollow Night.

Around them, the Voids started appearing around the high school's roof, signaling that they felt a large amount of power similar to EXS near by.

The Voids are dark shadows that are incapable of thinking and only move on their instincts to consume Existence (EXS).

Voids can take many different forms, their most common form is that of a small blob of EXS, the stronger ones take the form of snake-like beings and the strongest forms are tall, human-like creatures shrouded in darkness. When a person first transforms into a Void, they remain mostly humanoid save for their eyes turning completely red and seemingly bleeding and their body slowly being enveloped in a black mass as they degenerate further and further.

Normal people aren't able to perceive or interfere with them. Only the most powerful Voids can materialize themselves. Voids also become visible when they get close to high concentrations of EXS, such as the Abyss.

When a person is bitten by a Void, they become able to perceive Voids for the first time. This is also what triggers a person's awakening as an In-Birth. But if the person isn't able to keep their sanity when they witness a Void for the first time, they'll turn into a Void.

Voids cannot interfere with the real world. They only attack those within the realm of Hollow Night. Once the Night ends, the Voids remain in the alternative realm and wait for the next Night. Only the strongest Voids, such as Merkava, are able to access the real world, but only if there is a high enough concentration of EXS.

"We don't have time for this! Kirby, get rid of all of them!" Orie ordered, scaring Kirby some more as he unleashed a blast of his energy combined with his Blessings, scaring away the near by Voids as well signaling all of the rest of the Voids that the Champion of Death has come for them due to the Aura of Death within Kirby.

"What was that? And why has my blood suddenly gotten so cold?" Carmine asked, rubbing his arms hoping to get some form of warmth back.

"For a small moment, I felt as if my soul was being called somewhere else." Vatista added, feeling very afraid for the first time in her life.

"That power was something beyond our comprehension, why is he here? Is it because he's able to do that?" Gordeau asked, feeling deeply afraid.

"There's no time to explain. Every second we wait here, is one second more Merkava is able to get away!" Orie cried, tightening the straps on the backpack, so Kirby can stay close to her while he leads her to her parent's killer after Death told her Merkava was the one responsible for devouring her parents and turned her into an In-Birth when she was a child.

"Orie, you need to calm down." Waldstein replied, earning a glare from the said Woman.

"We don't have the luxury of slowing down, every second we wait, is one second that monster is able to get away and kill more people, so you can either help me or get out of my way!" Orie shouted, pushing past the giant Elder In-Birth, so Kirby can tell her where to go.

* * *

 **In the High School's gym**

Going into the High School's Gym, Everyone was surprised to see that a creature with the appearance of a tall, dark skinned humanoid-like creature with long arms and flashing blue markings all over his body. He has long white hair that undulates similar to flames, vanishing at the tip. The pattern on his body is a technique called Curse Commandment which is needed to transfer the power he uses, FLS, around his body. Normally one's body would produce the FLS they needed, but his body doesn't produce FLS and must consume the EXS of others to survive.

This is Merkava," The Basilisk of The Abyss", a former human whose transformation into a Void wasn't completed successfully and the one who devoured Orie's parents all those years ago as well as biting her as he turned her into an In-Birth when she was a child.

"Who are you, and why did I feel the power of Death?" Merkava asked, not showing any fear unlike the rest of his brethren.

"You don't remember monster?! You don't remember how you turn me into a In-Birth as well as devouring my parents?!" Orie demanded, enraged by the monster "playing" Ignorant.

"You do look familiar I admit, however, I only remember a few things from my life as a human, but you're not one of them." Merkava explained, further enraging Orie as she drew her rapier to charge.

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - Unseen Entities (Merkava's Theme)**

Quickly seeing the enraged Orie charging him, Merkava began to unleash his FLS Ability: FLS of The Basilisk: Jormungandr, which allows him to stretch his limbs for various purposes and transform them into tentacles or wings. In addition, he is capable of launching purple fireballs, regeneration, and can break off a piece of his body and turn it into a serpentine creature known as a Relentless Follower to assist him in battle.

He held out his right hand as he turned it into a tentacle and stretched it out towards Orie, trying to grab her so he can either just knock her out due to his remnants of his Humanity within him or devour her to help satisfy his eternal hunger for the EXS in her body in order to survive.

However, Orie managed to dodge it and quickly used her EXS Ability of Purity: Thanatos, which makes it possible for her to materialize a spirit from her rapier, the Ruler, and control it like an avatar.

Quickly summoning Thanatos, Orie began to command her spirit/Avatar to attack Merkava by swinging its huge sword followed up with an overhead slam, however, true to Hyde's words, Merkava can feel pain, but can only be killed by Hyde's Insulator or Kirby's Star-Light due to being a Void.

Merkava was trying his best to counter Orie's EXS Ability with his Purple Fire Balls as he can feel the rage of the female In-Birth, forcing him to break off a piece of his body to create his Relentless Follower as he commanded it to quickly crawl towards Orie to attack her as she was busy controlling the Spirit/Avatar of her EXS Ability with her rapier.

 **BGM Change - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - Purity & Strictly (Orie Ballardiae's Theme)**

Seeing that Merkava's Relentless Follower was about to attack his adopted aunt, Kirby quickly charged forward with Star-Light with his adopted uncle Hyde assisting him as well as his EXS Ability of Darkness: Void Red, as stated allows him to summon his red Katana, The Insulator, from within either of his hands and the Red Katana itself is known for its power, the Eternity Killer, Loop End, the power to rend apart Existence (EXS) as this makes it possible to kill In-Births, Voids, and even Re-Births, which makes the blade difficult to defend against as any contact with it and its power can threaten its target with guaranteed residual damage.

"Not so fast! Slash of Death!" Kirby shouted, slashing Merkava's Relentless Followers with Star-Light, assisting Orie with the help of Hyde while the other In-Births stood back as they knew only Kirby and Hyde can technically kill Merkava and not Orie.

"Hold on, Harada! Dark Orbiter!" Hyde added, slashing inward via reverse grip to fire a spiraling ring of dark energy of EXS at Merkava, causing him to scream as he glowed red, due to the Insulator's power to kill Voids as it's starting to hurt him.

"Bend Sinister!" Hyde added, following up by jumping forward with a turning motion and lands with a wide overhead crescent-shaped red slash at Merkava, causing the Void to scream more in pain due to the Insulator's Power, Eternity Killer: Loop End, as he felt the blade trying to render him apart as he glowed red due to the chip damage from Hyde's Katana.

"Stand back, boys! Let's see if the Sword Beam can kill that monster!" Orie shouted, quickly jumping in the air, clearing her mind and channeling her energy into her rapier, firing the Sword Beam at Merkava, cutting him in half and hoping that would kill him.

However, she was shocked that it didn't work as Merkava quickly regenerated himself, but due to the Sword Beam's nature, he was weakened by it as Hyde and Kirby quickly moved in and slashed Merkava together with Star-Light and the Insulator in one final strike, forcing him to kneel in submission as both the Scythe and Red Katana weakened him physically and mentally, allowing Kirby to restrain him with his blessings from Death and Eva.

 **BGM ends.**

Tired and beaten, Merkava was being held down by the Hands of Death and the Chains of Eva that the equally tired Kirby conjured up along with some chains of Blood created by Carmine to hold him down while Orie stared at the monster she spent so much time hunting down, glaring at him with the intensity of the Devil himself as the only way to kill him is to use Kirby's Scythe and not Hyde's Katana as the Red Katana's blade would kill her and render her EXS apart due to being an In-Birth if she accidentally cuts herself by the blade.

"Kirby, let me have Star-Light, so I can put my demons in the past." Orie asked, shaking with anticipation.

"You can, Aunty Orie." Kirby replied, handing her Star-Light, so she can hack off his head with the indent as she placed his head in between it.

"Any last words, monster?" Orie asked, expecting him to beg for his life there any means necessary, but what she got shocked her in the very core as she never expected him to say.

"I'm sorry, during the fight, I started to remember who you were and how I wronged you, I won't ask for your forgiveness but I'm sorry." Merkava replied, further enraging Orie as he closed his eyes waiting for it all to end.

"You're Sorry? YOU DON'T GET TO BE SORRY, MONSTER! YOU GET TO BURN IN HELL FOR ETERNITY!" Orie screamed as she lifted up Star-Light, removing his head in one fell swoop, killing him instantly.

But Orie did not stop there as she continued to swing at his body with Star-Light, completely desecrating it, shocking everyone especially Kirby as this was not the calm and collected girl they all knew as in her place was a woman hell bent on revenge so blinded, that she can't even see that she is desecrating a body before her hands started to burn, forcing her to let go of Star-Light as Kirby quickly removed her ability to use it.

"Aunty Orie, you're scaring me!" Kirby cried as he could not recognize the person right in front of him.

"You should not let revenge blind you." Waldstein warned, completely shocked at the way this girl was acting.

"Even I think that was going too far, and I'm the guy who literally uses his own blood as a weapon." Carmine said.

"Let it go, Orie." Linne added, grabbing her Arm the best she could with the height difference.

"Let us just go back to the base." Hyde said.

"You must let go of the past." Gordeau added, hoping she will listen to Reason.

"Please, Aunty..." Kirby asked, being on the verge of tears.

"Fine, I'm just glad he's burning in hell." Orie replied with smirk as Death appeared with a frown at Orie's words.

"Who said he has been straight to Hell? For all you know I could've sent him straight to Heaven." Death added.

"Monsters go to Hell for eternity, there's no way someone like him could've gotten into Heaven." Orie replied, not liking where this conversation is going.

"As soon as I figure out why he's still remembering something, he'll go to hell to serve a sentence before moving on to re-judgment to see if he is qualified for what you call Heaven." Death explained, shocking everyone.

"So you're saying Hell is basically just a jail cell for people to repay all of their sins?" Linne asked.

"Yes and no, some people such as Vilgax will burn forever because he is truly irredeemable, but most people will pay for all their sins then possibly go on to Heaven." Death explained.

"Timeout a minute, who is she and what is she doing here?" Carmine asked.

"I am the-" Death began but was cut off by the others who knew her and her theatrics for dramatics.

"She is a physical embodiment of Death and the Ultimate Drama Queen." Hyde explained, earning a glare from said Drama Queen.

"Don't ever cut me off again, Hyde Kido. But as he said, I'm the physical embodiment of Death, and I'm here to reward my champion, however, I'm thinking of a removing the ability to resurrect Orie's parents because she desecrated a body as well as deciding said person will burn for eternity." Death stated, enraging Orie but stayed silent, not wanting to ruin the opportunity to have her parents back.

"Can we get a better explanation of what's going on?" Vatista asked, staring at the True Grim Reaper.

"You will get a better explanation later, Golem, however, I believe there's one last person that you need to kill and he's currently on his way to a cave near the base." Death explained, sending them all back to the base, so they can relax.

"Whoa, what happened to you guys? You all look like you took a beating from Ultimate Monkey King." Ben asked, announcing that everyone was here and surprising everyone that there is a Ultimate Faunus form in his Ultimatrix.

"Ultimate Monkey King? Are you saying that you have Ultimate Faunus forms?" Velvet asked, amazed and slightly nervous to know what her species will evolve into through the Survival of the Fittest as that's how the Ultimatrix's Evolutionary Function works for the Ultimate Forms.

"Yes, however, I'm not going to show anyone or tell you what to do because I need some kind of ace in the hole when fighting because I have to inform the Council of every form I get, but I don't want them to know about my Ultimate Forms as that knowledge is public to everyone." Ben explained, reminding everyone of his opinions on the 4 Councils of Remnant.

"Me and Ben have been practicing because Vilgax will be coming during the Vytal Festival, but we don't want to leave anything to change." Koan explained, remembering how powerful the evolved Faunus are.

"Back to the main topic, why did you kidnap my son?" Yang calmly asked, really wanting to punch everyone.

"We didn't kidnap him, we kept him hidden from everyone, so we can find the Hollow Night portal and kill the Void that speaks Human Language who devoured my parents." Orie explained, glaring at Death as she remembered everything she was told.

"All of you should rest, Kuon will be here tomorrow night, so relax." Death ordered.

"What about Master Kirby's reward, Mistress?" Corpse asked.

"I shall reward him when the job is done." Death replied, leaving a angry Orie behind.

 _'I'm really starting to hate her...'_ Orie growled in her head, actually glad that the spot Death was in left previously.

"We have until tomorrow until Kuon gets to the cave, so we should relax before confronting our former friend." Waldstein reminded, staring at the wall deep in thought of his one good friend.

"In the mean time, can you tell us you have the rest of the story?" Gordeau asked curiously.

"Come with me and I'll share you the story of my greatness." Alice replied, getting ignored by the group.

"I'll tell them." Kara added, leading the new group into the RB3 to explain everything.

"In the mean time, the rest of you get some sleep, especially you, Kirby." Yang stated, picking him up so she can put him to sleep.

"I agree on that." Linne replied, going to the base barracks which had been completely remodeled to offer each person's privacy.

* * *

 **The next day.**

Opening his blue eyes, Kirby saw that he was in the Room that Death provided for him that looked like a carbon copy of his room on the island of Patch except for the walls were painted black with both of his parents symbols being replaced by a large skull and a raven on top of that skull to show that who he is the champion of.

Getting up, Kirby went to the Cafeteria to see that Ben was working with his many clones due to copying Spring's Semblance to create breakfast for everyone as well as a lonely and very much tired Orie, looking ready to fall asleep as she was eating her cereal as she was up all night trying to think on what next.

What will she do now? If her parents come back, she will have to start a new life in another world, leaving everything she has grown to know and love behind, but then what? Now that she has killed the Void last night, she has nothing left to aspire to nothing left to do except move on but can she really do that? How can she just move on knowing that she spent every waking moment training to kill Merkava, so where does she go from here?

Sighing sadly at the lack of answers, Orie did not notice Kirby get close until he pulled her dress, forcing her to look down to see the Confused and slightly Scared Kirby afraid that she is still angry like his Mommy when Spring is keeping a close eye on her for her "Wrestling Activities" with his Daddy.

"What is it, Kirby?" Orie asked, raising her tired eyes at her cute pink "Nephew", curious to know why he wants her attention at the ungodly hour of 6:30 AM.

"Are you ok, Aunty Orie? You were really mad last night." Kirby asked, still slightly scared of his aunt at this moment.

Sighing sadly at her behavior last night as it was completely unlike her normal calm and collective self in which she completely try to destroy the body of Merkava before Kirby stopped her by removing access to his Scythe.

"I'm fine Kirby, I just couldn't control myself with Merkava involved I just get so angry." Orie explained sadly.

"You could talk to Grandma Spring when she wakes up." Kirby suggested, knowing that Spring is a Counselor for most subjects including PTSD Therapy.

"I better wait, she's like Amber on her wake up policy only she wakes up at 8 instead of 10." Orie replied, remembering how Nora had to go to the hospital wing of Beacon for learning that fact a little too late as she earned a hammer to the face before she can pull up her Aura.

"Before you do that, get some sleep because tonight you have someone to fight." One of the Ben clones said as he placed a lot of food for everyone to have.

"I'll do that after I finish breakfast." Orie replied.

* * *

 **Later that night.**

Hiding in a deep cave, Hyde, Linne, Gordeau, Vatista, and Waldstein were waiting with Kirby to ambush Kuon in his own Cave, knowing that this will take everything out of them for the night is the night Kuon dies.

"Everyone ready? I think I hear him coming." Hyde asked, drawing his Red Katana, The Insulator.

"It is not too late to back out, Linne." Waldstein added, looking at his master.

"Yes, it is, I need to do this." Linne replied with Kuu in her hoodie, offering his own encouragement.

"We should reveal ourselves while we still have the opportunity." Gordeau added, holding up his hollowed Scythe, Demon Sickle: Devourer.

"I predict a 72% chance of success if we attack now." Vatista stated with her calculations.

"Here he comes..." Kirby whispered, hiding in the shadows as his Innocent Cute Blue Eyes turned Serious Blood Red due to his Blessings, waiting to strike from the darkness.

Coming into the cave, the trap went off as the entrance was immediately blocked by a wall of Blood thanks to Carmine, who was hiding somewhere outside of the woods with Orie and Yuzuriha for added protection.

The person was a preteen boy, being just a head taller than his sister, Linne. His long, unkempt hair is brown in color with red streaks and his eyes are a deep red, though they are partially hidden by his hair

He wears a large, hooded, white robe with a zipper going from the hood to the back and four undone belts; two around the hood and two near the waist. Underneath this robe, around eighty percent of his body has turned into a Void as a part of the process of becoming a Re-Birth. His head, part of his chest and his left shoulder are the only parts of his body that still retain his humanity. The robe he wears is enchanted with a spell to make it easier for him to control the Void within his body. The large robe also covers most of his immortal body and helps to avoid causing unnecessary commotions.

This is Kuon, the older brother of Linne, and the Re-Birth they are after as well the source Vatista sensed activating her.

Originally a noble young man and an old member of Night Blade, Kuon now hides in the shadows, manipulating those under him.

"Hello, Linne, I know you're there, little sister." Kuon called, pulling out two Katanas from his Cloak.

Coming out into the opening, Kuon saw his old Friend, Waldstein along with the annoyance who is the only who can kill him with the Insulator known as Hyde, the Autonomic Nerve Unit #10,076 Vatista, the former founder of Amnesia now Mercenary Gordeau, but most importantly, his Little Sister, The Princess of the Night Blade, Linne, all came out making extra sure to hide Kirby.

"How did you find my cave?" Kuon asked, calmly analyzing the situation and how he can either escape or kill them all.

"We're here to stop you, Brother." Linne explained, holding up her folding Knife, Nameless, and Longsword, No Name, being ready to use the Sword Beam along with Hyde and Kirby for their secret attack.

"Then why do I feel the presence of Death?" Kuon asked, staring directly at the spot Kirby was hiding.

Knowing that he was caught, Kirby came out from the shadows with his cloak and Scythe, Star-Light, at the ready as he glared at the unholy abomination known as a Re-Birth.

"You're a bad guy, so you have to go down!" Kirby cried, secretly grabbing hold of his Death Arcana Tarot Card, ready to use his Persona Pale Rider if necessary.

"Then let's take this outside!" Kuon roared, somehow extending his right arm to stab the ancient giant Elder In-Birth and throw him through the roof of the cave creating an opening.

 **BGM -** **BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - Scraper Sky High (Hyde Kido's Theme)**

Quickly attacking Kuon with a slash from Star-Light for hurting Waldstein, Kirby ran outside and caught the Elder In-Birth with the hands of Death, putting him down on the ground as he quickly healed his wound with his blessings.

Gratefully thanking his nephew, Waldstein prepared himself for combat alongside him, Hyde, Linne, Gordeau, Vatista, Carmine, Orie, and Yuzuriha joining the party.

As Kuon came out of the cave, he glared at Kirby as the latter slashed him in his chest as blood was pouring out of it due to Star-Light's ailment status effects as they can only be reversed/healed by Death's champion.

"I'm gonna kill you for that, Champion of Death!" Kuon shouted with his dual Katanas, rushing towards Kirby.

"That's not gonna happen, Brother." Linne replied, quickly defending Kirby as she used her EXS Ability of Agility: Speed Star, to move at speeds fast enough that it looks like she's teleporting, quickly using No Name and Nameless to block Kuon's Dual Katanas from hurting her nephew.

"We're not let you put your hands on this cutie!" Yuzuriha added, drawing out her weapon, a Katana called the Iris Blade: Kamiji-no-Homare as she quickly used her Dual Moon's One Blade Drawing Style, Third Form: Sever, a heavy slash where the user creates two simultaneous slashes when drawing her blade at Kuon, landing some damage as he held his hands close to more wounds on his body.

"She's right. We're not going to let you hurt Kirby since you're going to have to go through all of us." Orie said in agreement, using her Rapier, to summon Thanatos with her EXS Ability and control the spirit/avatar to attack Kuon with a slash from its blade.

"If you do stand down and surrender, Kirby will make your death as quick and painless as he can." Vatista stated, pointing her finger guns at Kuon along with her 6 Crimson Wings, using her Photokinesis to fire her finger bullets, light beams, and multiple projectiles along with her wings at the Re-Birth.

"Yeah, it's a good thing the kid's letting me have a little bloodlust for this fight!" Carmine shouted excitingly, quickly landing hits on Kuon as he absorbed some the the Re-Birth's blood from the latter's wound created Kirby's Scythe due to using his own blood as daggers, spikes, and blades to throw at him in order to restore his vitality.

"I hate to say this, but you're really ripe for harvesting! So, I ain't holding back!" Gordeau added seriously, quickly using using a mixture of unfocused punches and kicks and bringing out his purple, hollowed Scythe, Demon Sickle: Devourer, to reel in Kuon and use his EXS Ability of Greed: Snatcher, by using his right hand with its long purple, claw-like nails, rip out small pieces of Kuon's Soul.

"You were once my old friend, young man, you'd save my life from being turned into a Void with the Insulator, but now I no longer consider you to be our ally of the Night Blade." Waldstein stated, quickly grabbing Kuon with his Iron Claws: Destroyers as he used his custom made Iron clawed Gauntlets to keep a tight grip on the Re-Birth and despite his old age as an In-Birth, his EXS Ability of Mountainous Strength: Hecatoncheir, grants him immense physical strength.

"This is the end for you, Kuon." Hyde added, quickly moving in with a slash from the Insulator by doing a spiraling lift-slash on Kuon while rising into the air.

After suffering a lot of damage from the In-Births and Kirby, Kuon was dizzy, weakened, and tired as he was almost on the verge of death, giving Kirby, Hyde, and Linne enought time to try out their Sword Beams together, much to Hyde's excitement.

 **BGM Change - Under Night In-Birth Exe: Late[st] OST - Unknown Actor [Extended]**

"I've got an idea! Hyde, I'll distract my brother, while you and Kirby used the Sword Beam! Then I'll also use the Sword Beam to help you!" Linne proposed, as she started to speed towards Kuon, so her nephew and ally can kill her irredeemable brother.

"Got it, Linne! EXS Unleashed!" Hyde shouted, quickly accessing his full power with his EXS Ability of Darkness: Void Red as he was glowing a Jet Blackish Red Aura.

"Let's do this, Kirby!" Hyde added as Kirby agreed with him as he quickly placed Star-Light on his back, and pulled out Galaxia from its sheath, getting ready to kill Kuon with the Sword Beam and Star-Light and he used his own energy combined with his blessings to naturally create 2 clones to assist him and use his new abilities he gained.

"BlazBlue, activate!" Kirby Prime shouted, activating his BlazBlue Drive Copy along with full access to the Azure Flame Grimoire, copying Ragna's Soul Eater Drive and his retained abilities, holding up Galaxia as he received his Drive after removing the Origin from the Boundary as his Scythe absorbed some of the Azure as he glowed a Blue Aura.

"Persona! Pale Rider!" Kirby #2 roared, crushing his Death Arcana Tarot Card to summon Pale Rider with its Farmer's Scythe as he glowed a Yellow Aura.

"EXS Unleashed! Insulator, come forth!" Kirby #3 screamed, glowing a Purple Aura as he unleashed his EXS Ability of Copy: CopyCat to copy Hyde's EXS Ability of Darkness: Void Red, pulling out a copy of the Insulator from within his stubby arm as he and his fellow clones and creator killed a lot of Voids off-screen with their Scythes, absorbing their EXS, allowing their Blessings to use an EXS Ability without becoming an In-Birth by a Void bite.

The 3 Kirbys quickly unleashed a storm of attacks on the Re-Birth, with Kirby Prime, Kirby #3, and Hyde ready to unleash the Sword Beam with their Swords.

"We're not finished! Better not die on us! Raging Roar: Sword Beam variant!" Hyde roared, clearing his mind, channeling and energizing the Insulator into full extent with a gathering wind of darkness surrounding his blade, binding them in the air. He then gathered all of his EXS power into the Insulator to unleashed the Sword Beam in a torrent of dark energy of EXS, a violent storm of wind encircled Kuon with a bigger storm of darkness shredding him up, leaving Hyde exhausted with the Insulator planted in the ground and supporting him by his side as he then attempted to catch his breath after unleashing the Sword Beam as Kuon started to fall from the sky.

"Galaxia Sword Beam!" Galaxia Kirby shouted, firing a second Sword Beam at the falling Kuon, cutting him clean in half.

"Raging Roar, Sword Beam variation!" Kirby #3 added, firing his Sword Beam with his copy of Hyde's Insulator at Kuon also, cutting him more in half again.

Quickly using his Scythe, Star-Light, and the Blood Slingshot that Carmine made for him to go flying at the unsuspecting Re-Birth, Kirby and his 2 Clones quickly removed Kuon's head in a single cut with Star-Light, Pale Rider with a copy of Star-Light, and the copy of the Insulator while he was also attacked by his sister, who also fired her Sword Beam at him, cutting him in half again, ending him without pain.

Kirby and his 2 other clones quickly landed fast slashes on Kuon's Head and Body with their Persona Pale Rider as his two clones disappeared as it took a lot out of him with his own energy and Blessings, causing him to fall asleep from exhaustion as he safely landed on the ground while Kuon's torn up corpse and head landed on the ground, shedding a lot of blood on the ground.

 **BGM ends.**

Looking down at the torn up corpse of her dead Brother, Linne couldn't help but let out some tears at the sight as she still loved him and hoped that he would become his old kind self, but now that will never happen.

Seeing that she was crying and wanted to be alone, everyone but Waldstein and Kuu left to see that Death was waiting at the mouth of the cave pleased to see all of them more than usual.

"I'm pleased to see that you've manage to kill him, don't bother telling me what you want, my Champion, I have already brought the two people back and they will see you in the next Universe." Death explained, gently picking up the sleeping Kirby as she cradled him as she wrapped him up in his pink blanket with his night cap on his head, and Mr. Fuzzy being cuddled in his stubby arms.

"Why are they not here?" Hyde asked curiously.

"Call it a little payback for Orie and telling me how I run things in the afterlife. Now go and rest, my Champion, because next will be the most dangerous and hardest task of them all." Death replied cryptically as this one can and will change the very fate of the four people from the world of Remnant.

Rolling their eyes at her theatrics, everyone headed back to the base, planning to tell the Sleeping Orie the good news and to get some sleep themselves as they have a lot of work to do tomorrow.

* * *

 **Omake: The Sound of Silence.**

Listening to some music with the headphones he received for his birthday from Yosuke, Kirby began to wonder what would happen if he ate them and how well would he sing.

Deciding to take this important question to his Aunt Weiss who is the best singer he knows, Kirby quickly ran down to the library where Weiss was studying hard for a test from Doctor Oobleck.

Jumping on the table to get her attention, Kirby began to explain what he was doing and why he needed her help as he was scared of doing it in a large group all at once which was something Weiss understood perfectly when she started singing herself.

Going into a empty Classroom, Weiss put her nephew on the desk so he can do his thing.

"Alright, Kirby, think of a song and just give it your best shot." Weiss encouraged, hoping to make him feel better while he transformed with a new Copy Ability after inhaling his Headphones and jumped into the air.

 **BGM - Kirby Right Back at Ya! Unreleased Soundtrack: Ability Transformation**

As Kirby jumped into the air, he grabs headphones and dances to music while also grabbing a microphone.

This is Microphone or Mike Kirby.

Microphone is perceived as the most dangerous of Kirby's Copy Abilities, as it cannot distinguish between friend or foe, often destroying everything nearby.

 **BGM ends.**

"This is a song Kevin showed me and it's about Daddy!" Mike Kirby exclaimed as he began to entertain **(torture)** Weiss with his amazing **(terrible)** singing.

 **(Toy2711: Fair warning, everyone... RIP HEADPHONE USERS AND THOSE EARDRUMS!)**

 **BGM - Ben 10 Opening Theme Song with Lyrics**

"It started when an alien device did what it did

It stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid

Now he's got superpowers he's no ordinary kid

He's BEN 10!

So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise

He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes

He's slimy, creepy, fast and strong

He's every shape and size

He's BEN 10!

Armed with powers he's on the case

Fighting off evil from earth or space

He'll never stop till he makes them pay

Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save day

BEN 10!

B-b-b-Ben

B-b-b-Ben!" Mike Kirby sang as he finished his song to see Weiss with a strained smile and the windows broken around her as he looked hopeful to hear what she had to say.

 **BGM ends.**

 _'GOOD OUM HOW'S HE THIS BAD AT SINGING!?'_ Weiss mentally screamed, wondering just how it is possible for Kirby to do all these amazing things yet he can't sing.

Seeing the hopefully and happy looking Kirby, Weiss could not bring herself to him or tell him the truth of how just how bad he's at singing as she quickly came up with a half-lie that could hopefully buy her some time to possibly teach him how to sing better.

"You need a little work before you start singing in front of large crowds, in the summer, I'll see about teaching you some things." Weiss replied, not looking forward to teaching him, but will endure the pain to save everyone's ears/eardrums.

"Thank you, Aunty Weiss." Kirby replied, giving her a hug and not picking up the lie before going to his room to tell his parents and Kitty the good news when they get back from visiting Sienna Khan on Menagerie.

Watching him go, Weiss took a quick glance at her Scroll witch somehow survived his singing as she recorded everything to send to the others.

 _'I need to send this to the others as a warning to never let him sing.'_ Weiss thought, sending the Recording to everyone on their scrolls along with a warning to keep any and all forms of sound of music away from him.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY version)**

 **Hyde Kido: Hi, I'm Hyde Kido. We'd finally managed to help Kirby kill Merkava and Kuon, completing his third task. Well, it seems that Yuzuriha, Vatista, Gordeau, and...Carmine are coming along for the ride. Man, a lot of people are joining the party.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **The Champion's 4th Task: Generator Rex**

 **Noah Nixton: Rex! Where have you and the** **other's been, man?**

 **Rex Salazar: It's a long story, Noah.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: And scene! Wow, sorry about that. How did you all like the fact that Merkava is responsible for devouring Orie's Parents as they were devoured by a Void who can speak Human Language. And of course, Kuon, or Linne's Brother is killed? Did I satisfy you with the fight scenes? Leave your answers in the review below. Anyway, tune in next time for Issue 5 where our Heroes of the 6 Worlds travel to Rex's Universe. See you next chapter!**


	56. V2-5 I5: Champion's 4th Task: Gen Rex

Volume 2.5 Issue 5: The Champion's 4th Task: Generator Rex

 **Under Night In-Birth Universe**

 **Kanzakai, Japan**

 **At the Rust Bucket 3**

Two days after killing Kuon and Merkava, everyone was gathering their stuff to go to Rex's Universe, knowing that everyone will have to help free his Earth from Providence control.

It turns out that Biowulf and Skalamander hasn't been telling them everything that Providence has done.

Such as how they used EVOs to remove everyone: President/Minister/Governor/Dictator from power, essentially creating a worldwide dictatorship where Black Knight was in charge of the world in order to find the final Meta Nanite that Rex has inside of him.

Unfortunately, Providence managed to find White Knight and capture him before the "Keystone Scramble Tag Battle Tournament" happened, looking for any information on where the Salazar siblings disappeared to as they wanted that Meta Nanite more than anything in the world.

Sighing sadly, Rex began to wonder just exactly what will happen now that he is going home if he can even call it that now since the world of Remnant has became his home.

Another big problem was Kirby and Kara, Rex is perfectly aware of a who Kirby was from the moment he spotted him as he is one of the most famous fictional characters in video game history on his Earth while Ben showed zero signs of familiarity when they first saw him, so here is the question: If the Kirby franchise came out before The Nanite Event, then how is there a Kirby as a game character in his universe, but real in the Universe of Remnant?

Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts, Rex got started along with the others on preparation for destroying the Oppressing Providence in order to free his world and possibly cure all EVOs so there would be no need for Providence.

"Everyone ready?" Ben called, knocking Rex out of his thoughts.

Gathering the rest of his stuff, Rex began to board the RB3, hoping that they can complete whatever task that Death needs to be done, so they can go to Ben's Universe and relax on their vacation without any worry of fighting or killing anyone or anything.

Appearing in-front of the helm of the RB3, Death was looking more serious then she ever before making some of the others feel worried about the next task.

"This one is going to be different from the rest, my Champion, you don't necessarily have to kill anyone, but it would be preferred to eliminate some people including the person who first activated your Angel's Blessing from Eva." Death explained.

"What is the task?" Biowulf asked, having very conflicting feelings about going to his home dimension and possibly his master.

"Gather the four remaining Meta Nanites, and keeping them out of the hands of those who would abuse them through any means necessary." Death explained.

"What about Breach? Did they find her?" Six asked neutrally, but you could hear a small sense of worry in his voice.

"She is about to be captured if you don't hurry." Death warned, much to everyone's worry.

"Take us to her location now!" Circe shouted, not wanting Breach to be taken Hostage.

Opening a portal to the world of EVO's and one Chupacabra, Death began to pray to the highest deity she knows AKA the Boss that her Champion will succeed in his task as this one can change the fate of the very Multiverse itself.

* * *

 **Rex's Universe**

 **The Sahara Desert, Africa**

 **10:30 PM.**

Appearing in the hottest Desert on Rex's Earth, Soldiers appeared to be wearing full black suits with dark grey vests and a white, glowing, rectangular form of goggles.

There also appears to be more agents that wear this uniform. Unlike most other Providence agents, they are not only skilled in basic marksmanship, but also in swordsmanship and stealth. They are more agile and more of a formidable fighting opponent and appear to be Black Knight's elite guard. Rex dubbed them "Black Pawns" as the Black Pawns are nothing more than robots programmed to serve Black Knight's every command.

Currently, the Black Pawns were getting inside a standard issue Providence truck in order to take the prisoner to the nearest base.

"We need to stop that truck, I can see Breach inside." Rex stated, looking through his Goggles with its X-Ray Vision Mode.

"You also need to go down there since you're the only one who can keep Breach grounded to reality." Holiday added, remembering how sad a girl put Rex in "The Dollhouse" or her own personal pocket dimension which is also the one place she can go to feel safe.

"Logan, stop that truck." Spring ordered, earning a smirk from her husband.

Pushing the button to open the hangar door, Logan immediately jumped down with his claws at the ready, nearly hitting the drivers head when his claws tore through it like a hot knife through butter.

Using his strength and claws, Logan immediately started to tear off the roof to pull out the driver and passenger, so he can pull over before they could shoot him.

Using her sharp shooting skills, Ruby immediately starting targeting the shoulders of the Black Pawns, stopping them in their tracks while Rex jumped down to take out the other Black Pawns with the Block Party and the Smack Hands to knock them all out as the others came out of the newly landed ship.

"Interrogate them for information on what's going on, I'm going to talk to Breach. And, Ben, be ready to make a portal for me at any moment as she's not exactly sane and seems to have a slight obsession with me." Rex warned as he went inside to see that Breach was injected with enough drugs to kill a normal person and a Control Collar.

'She's extremely drugged and has a collar on her, I better stay with her to calm her down... And make sure she doesn't see Circe, Skalamander, and Biowulf.' Rex thought, carefully opening the cage and removing the needles and collar, so that when she does wake up, she will be a little more trusting when she comes to.

Picking her up Bridal Style. Rex carried out the unconscience Evo to see that Logan was treating the Pawns to talk or die with his Claws until Ben used his sword to stab one straight into the eyes surprising everyone except for Verdona and Gwen.

"Dude, you just can't go around killing people while the kids are around!" Rex shouted, horrified that his partner and Logan just did that.

"It's alright, they have no Aura/Mana. They're machines." Ben clarified, cutting off the head of the others, showing that he's telling the truth.

"Which means we can easily spy on Black Knight with Ship and Azmuth hacking into them." Kevin added.

"How is it you never noticed that they were robots?" Holiday asked, looking at Caesar.

"One of the rules she set up was any soldier had to wear the uniform, and could never take it off in the workspace." Caesar explained, now understanding why that rule exist.

"What are we going to do about Breach? She has always been slightly unhinged, but now I wouldn't be surprised if she was completely insane." Biowulf asked.

"She also won't react well to us." Skalamander added.

"Me and Alice can explain everything inside of her mind, so she hopefully won't overreact." Allie stated, literally jumping inside of Breach's head.

"Be extremely careful, Alice. She can bend the fabric of reality and is a perfectionist, so try to be as careful as you can." Holiday warned as Alice nodded in understanding as she was taking this extremely seriously.

"In the meantime, we need a place to lay low. Circe, do you know what happened to The Plant?" Agent Six asked, looking at the female Human EVO.

"I helped capture White Knight, I don't know how they found it, but they should still have some guards there in case Rex comes back." Circe explained.

"We'll never be able to get close without being seen. Even with the cloaking device, we'll still be heard, so we need someone who can travel unseen and can easily get back if something happens." Holiday suggested, thinking who could do it.

"They need to be someone who can appear and disappear at any moment..." Rex mumbled.

"They also need to know how to work well together." Summer said with a smirk, knowing exactly who to pick as everyone looked towards the Branwen Twins and the 2 Shadow Ravens.

"I shall go with Qrow, Ashley will go with Raven." Corpse added, earning a look of betrayal from his sister.

"Are you kidding me!? She hates me and tries to humiliate me at every opportunity, she has even tried to kill me!" Raven cried, remembering all the times Ash tried to destroy her.

Ever since Ash was given to Kirby as his Birthday Present from Death, she has done every possible thing she can to make Raven go away from small things like messing with her hair to annoy her to finding incredibly embarrassing pictures and spreading them across her camp even one time nearly dropping a boulder over her head that would have killed her if it wasn't for Vernal destroying it with her Wind and Fire Blades.

"I HATE HER!" Ash screamed, pointing one wing at Raven speaking for the first time within the story formally.

"Then this is the perfect opportunity to try and get along." Corpse replied, not giving it a second thought.

"We'll handle the guys outside, you take care of the ones inside they're in." Qrow added as Corspe used the shadows to go to The Plant.

"The moment everything is clear, open a portal for us." Ben ordered, earning a nod from Raven as Ash used the shadows to take them to The Plant as well with a seemingly evil grin on her beak.

* * *

 **The Plant**

 **The Situation Room**

Appearing in a large a large Circular room that was covered in blue lights with some Providence equipment scattered here and there along with holographic screens created by Cesar and holiday to make sure providence would never be able to hack into them remotely.

This is the Situation Room, a small lab in The Plant used to either hold conservative briefings and meetings between the Providence Defect Group. Holiday also used this room to occasionally supervise her team members and run tests.

Appearing in the center, Raven saw that she was surrounded by thankfully unarmed Black Pawns and look just as shocked as she was to be there as Ash looked at everyone with a Disappointed frown, hoping that everyone there would have had a gun to shoot her.

Growling under her breath, Raven used her Spring Maiden Powers to create an EMP with her Lightning, short-circuiting every piece of electronics inside the base before turning towards Ash with a glare, really wanting to electrocute that bird despite the fact that this Shadow Raven is Kirby's pet.

"That is it! Why do you hate me so much!? What have I ever done to You!?" Raven demanded, glaring at Ash with her red eyes glowing with a red Aura due to her Spring Maiden Powers.

Glaring at Raven some more, Ash began to sink within the shadows, annoying Raven so much she was actually considering strangling that bird, not caring about the consequences that would certainly come from such an action until the shadows started to reform at the spot Ash disappeared, surprising Raven.

In Ash Feathers place was a tall young woman about Raven's Height with long dark hair that floated and curled as if it were weightless, and her face was naturally beautiful as Death and just as pale, showing that they could past as mother and daughter, but her eyes where almost completely Red with a single white dot in the center as if giving off the impression of her Iris that constantly glare into the soul of Raven and any others who would unfortunately be on the receiving end.

She wears a beautiful Japanese/Chinese attire reminiscent of a revealing black kimono. It consists of a short sleeveless tunic decorated with many Feather motifs, which has revealing openings on the sides and front, exposing much of Ash's chest. These openings are held closed by a large, dark black obi, which has a thin red rope tied around it, sporting a wide closing ribbon on the back. What also closes the openings of this armor is a lighter and smaller white belt, which is wrapped around a black, flower-patterned cloth circling Ash's waist on the back and the sides. On the front, her groin is covered by a long black cloth hanging down from her tunic, while the back is circled by another one, almost reaching down to her knees, possessing jagged edges. Another black cloth is also hanging down from the sides, held closed by the red ribbon on her back. This cloth has a red border and is folded to the outside and split into multiple edges at the middle of the cloth, pointing away from Ash's body. Ash's legs are covered by light black stockings reaching up to her thighs, and her feet have low black heeled boots like Death.

Her most noted accessory, however, is a Tattoo of two Ravens flying up towards a large tree that was holding nine different worlds on its branches and a Black Folding Scythe that can extend with a push of a button.

"How did you-" Raven tried until she was slapped faster then she could put up her Aura.

"I hate you because you are a Dassouhei, plain and simple..." Ash growled, confusing Raven as she never heard that word before.

"A what...? What does that even mean? If you're going to call me names, at least call me something I can understand." Raven replied.

"It is in the language of what you we'd call Japanese, it means deserter. You deserted your family, you abandon your hatchling and in my eyes you don't deserve a second chance especially with the Nippon no **(Children)** or your own Kodomo **(Child)** anyone who would willingly abandon their own does not deserve to come back alive..." Ash explained, showing why in her culture deserters don't deserve forgiveness and must be hunted and put down like a dog.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way... Yes, because I have abandoned Yang, I foolishly thought I was protecting her by staying away, but I'm back now and I'm trying to fix everything..." Raven replied as she rub the spot where she was slapped, feeling just how hard Ash had hit her.

 _'It was almost as hard as Taiyang when we first sparred back in Beacon...'_ Raven thought, actually worried about how hard Ash could hit.

"By fixing everything, you mean brainwashing your daughter with Draco?" Ash asked in retort, instantly putting Raven on guard.

"One, I did not brainwash her, she chose of her own free will. And second, how do you even know about that?" Raven asked, now very worried as Qrow would find out.

"You might as well have brainwashed her, she is so desperate for your attention and approval, that she is afraid if you don't believe she is strong enough, you will leave again, so tell me how are you trying to fix everything?" Ash asked, looking Raven in the eyes and not wanting any lies as Ash Feathers herself is a very good Lie Detector.

"Yes, I admit, I did ask her to be my Heiress for the tribe because in case I die, someone will need to keep them in check and fight Salem. I can't have Vernal be my Heiress because people believe that she actually the Spring Maiden and not me, so we have to keep it that way. Once Salem has been defeated, the three of us will destroy every member of the tribe, so we won't have to worry about them coming after us, I do want to make up for everything I have done. I know the previous Spring Maiden: Chūntiān Shàonǚ may never forgive me and I wouldn't blame her either, but I will spend the rest of my life trying to fix everything I have done, so you can help or stay out of my way!" Raven shouted, telling the truth to the Bird that hates her.

Ash stared at Raven neutrally with her red eyes glowing similarly to a Grimm, making Raven slightly nervous as Ash didn't say anything for five minutes straight, judging her before the glow died down to her normal red eyes, so she could put a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"You are telling the truth, but know this, Raven Branwen: If your actions endanger the hatchlings in anyway, I will kill you without a second thought, no matter how much Clark or Kirby begs or cries as I will kill you and devour your soul..." Ash warned, showing that she is not bluffing like Ben wasn't bluffing to Vilgax when he self-destructed the Prototype Omnitrix.

"And, what is stopping me from telling Kirby about your threat?" Raven asked, already knowing that Ash isn't bluffing.

"Because if you don't say anything, I don't mention Draco..." Ash warned as Black Pawns smashed the locked doors, pointing their guns at them.

"FREEZE!" The Black Pawns shouted.

"How good are you at that Scythe?" Raven asked, drawing her Ōdachi with a Yellow Lightning Dust Blade instead of her usual Red Fire Dust Blade.

"Better than your Brother." Ash replied, drawing her Scythe to show that it has a Blade made from the Pure Darkness she lives in of Death's Realm and the Shadow Realm.

Smirking, the two charged the Black Pawns, not holding back for a second as they made sure to get rid of every single Black Pawn and surveillance device, meeting Qrow and Corpse who also was in his human form.

Corspe's Human Form was much larger than an average human about 6ft 9in tall with White Hair oppose to Ash's Jet Black Hair and White eyes, wearing motorcycle chaps featuring a brown, cowboy boot design around the ankles. He wears black, loafer looking boots, and black gloves exposing his knuckles and index finger on each hand, and his pants are wrapped with a black belt featuring a silver emblem decorated with a demonic skull. The coat is given a much more detailed and stylish look, with Western and Italian features, and a deep red, almost crimson color. Once more the coat is short sleeved, with numerous gold colored studs decorating the shoulders, collar, and chest, and a single zipper on the front, yet it is never seen zipping it up. Underneath the coat, he wears a black, zipped up undershirt with three clasps closed together with ornate, golden buckles, and medium length sleeves that can be seen passing his shoulders. This undershirt is also zipped up just below his neck and features an upturned collar which complements the one on his coat. Another noticeable design choice separate from his outfit is his chin, covered with short, black stubble, reflecting his older age.

His weapon is a massive claymore with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. In its dormant form, the pommel is a single spike, but after awakening it splits open into several. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other uses a horned demon's skull.

"Is that everyone?" Qrow asked before he noticed the Human Form of Ash especially her well-maintained Figure, earning a smack upside the head by her protective older brother.

"Eyes above the neck, Qrow..." Corspe warned as Ash rolled her eyes in annoyance as she doesn't have time for dating yet.

"We killed all of the Black Pawns and destroyed any monitoring devices." Ash explained.

"Then let's open the portal for the others." Raven added, opening a portal, so everyone but Ben and Six to fly as they were flying to The Plant.

"Who are they?" Summer asked, confused as she never see these two before.

"It's us, Corspe and Ashley. These are just our Human forms." Corspe explained, amazing everyone.

"I knew the two of you could talk, but not possess Human form." Rachel added, amazed by the 2 Shadow Ravens.

"Are you sure that no one knows we're here?" Rex asked, worried that Black Knight could've found their location.

"At this moment, no one knows we're here. However, I suggest you find whatever Mistress Death has ordered and possibly free this world." Ash explained, assuring Rex's worry.

"I may know someone who may know what has been happening around here." Rex replied, referring to his best friend Noah Nixon.

"You're not going alone. If Providence really has been looking for you, then you'll need some back up." Ruby stated, not wanting her boyfriend to go alone, so he wouldn't be spotted.

"Logan, and Coco will go with you." Spring suggested, earning a look from the Fashionista/Leader of Team CFVY.

"Logan, I can understand, but why me?" Coco asked, confused of why Spring would pick her.

"You can hide your weapon in plain sight. Not to mention, if you run into any more Black Pawns, you can easily dispense of them with your purse, Coco." Summer explained, telling her daughter's senior that her Gatling Gun will turn the Black Pawns into Swiss Cheese.

"I don't care who's all coming, I need to leave now." Rex added, worried about Noah and his EVO friends like Cricket.

"Unfortunately, not all of us could fit on your bike, let's wait until the plane gets here, so I can grab mine here." Logan explained.

"I will get it." Ash said, using her shadows to summon the 63 Harley-Davidson DuoGlide.

"Then, let's go." Logan replied, rolling his Bike out.

* * *

 **Noah Nixon's House.**

After two hours of taking extra care to avoid Providence checkpoints and the police, the three arrived at a two-story house with a double garage.

"Who lives here?" Coco asked, getting off of Logan's bike as Rex landed in the drive way with his Boogie Pack.

"Noah Nixon, my best Friend." Rex explained, knocking on the front door.

Waiting for a few seconds, Rex was what surprised to see the door open by his best friend and having a double barreled shotgun pointed at his head.

"Rex? Is that you?" Noah asked, surprised but not lowering the gun.

"Yes, now drop the gun because there is no need to point at me." Rex warned, keeping his hands in the air just to be safe.

"Tell me something that only the real Rex would know." Noah ordered, wanting to make sure it really is his best friend.

"You slept with a stuffed Velvet Rabbit until you were 14." Rex said, earning a giggle from Coco and a Chuckle from Logan at the embarrassment of Noah.

"What was the Rabbits name?" Coco asked, embarrassing Noah even more and wishing Velvet was here to hear this.

"Little Bunny Foo Foo." Rex answered, earning a full-blown laughter from the Two and a dark blush on Noah's face.

"It really is you, Rex, and what the heck, man!? You could've just said my locker combination." Noah replied, lowering the shotgun and bringing everyone inside.

Going inside, Rex was surprised and slightly worried to see that are usually a prim and proper house was completely messed up with late bills and Bob's Biscuit Barn wrappers all over the place, making Rex worried.

"Noah, what happened here?" Rex asked, worried about what just happened to his friend ever since he started his own family in Remnant.

"You disappeared off the face of the planet, three months after Six, Caesar, Holiday, and Bobo disappeared. Providence completely took over the world after White Knight was captured." Noah explained, keeping an extra tight grip on his shotgun and looking out the windows in case anyone comes by.

"Why do you have a shotgun?" Logan asked, recognizing the signs of extreme paranoia.

"Providence killed my mother in front of me after I told them I didn't know where you were and I keep this in case they ever come by." Noah explained.

"I'm sorry, man, but I promise that we'll put an end to Providence." Rex promised, clenching his fist in anger.

"Where have you and the others been, man?" Noah asked, wanting answers.

"It's a long story." Rex sighed as Logan stood up urgently.

"GET DOWN NOW!" Logan shouted as members of Providence burst through the window and started opening fire on the aged Silver-Eyed Warrior, filling him with bullets.

"Welp, they're dead." Coco commented casually as she began to grin, knowing exactly what's about to happen.

"How are they dead? And, why aren't you doing anything, Rex?" Noah asked from behind the couch as he tried to reach for his shotgun as it slipped out of his hands during the surprise.

"Because they pissed him off." Rex replied as Logan got up, surprising everyone who did not know of his abilities, growling like a mad animal.

"You just shot the wrong man, Bubs. I'm the best there is at what I do. But what I do best isn't very nice..." Logan growled as he unleashed his claws, cutting off the hands of the robots and completely following the outside where more reinforcements were waiting for them.

"Logan will keep them busy, we need to get out of here." Rex stated, pushing his Plumber Badge to show that they need to evacuate.

Right as the button was pushed, a Green portal opened up and out came a burst of Red Roses destroying a wave of robots that jumped dog pile Logan, immediately was slicing them in half with the biggest Scythe that Noah has ever seen.

Smirking some more, Coco opened up her bag to reveal her mighty mini gun, completely baffling Noah as she destroyed the Providence trucks and any other reinforcements that were coming.

Not to be outdone, Rex pulled out his Proto Tool in sniper mode to just shoot the snipers on the roof with his lasers, killing the Black Pawns.

Seeing that everyone was destroyed and witnesses were coming out, Logan quickly grabbed Noah by his jacket to throw him into the portal as he was still shocked before the police arrived.

"Rex, what the heck has been going on?" Noah asked as he realized he was in the Situation Room of The Plant.

"It's a long story, Kid." Bobo answered.

"Well I got a long time since Providence no doubt knows your back has came to see me." Noah replied, officially mad as he began to glare at Rex, wanting an explanation.

* * *

 **One stupidly long explanation later...**

"Never thought you'd be a teenage father." Noah commented, taking a drink from the soda.

"I bet you never thought you'd be the godfather either." Rex replied, causing Noah to spit out his soda in surprise.

Naturally shocked and surprised, Noah tried to figure out why Rex would just put him on the spot like that as he has not seen him in months.

Seeing the surprised look on Noah's face, Rex raised his right hand to stop him from protesting so he can explain.

"Before you say anything, it's because I trust you with my life, many of our friends and self-proclaimed relatives can change the entire world, but I like to think that they need someone with some form of normality, so if anything were ever to happen to me or Ruby and Weiss can't take care of them, I want you to take care of them." Rex explained, surprising Noah with just how much trust is best friend puts in him even when he pointed a shotgun at his face.

"I- I- I'm extremely honored, Rex, I'd love to be their godfather." Noah replied, still a little shocked.

"Good, because the kids are eager to meet their Uncle Noah. Oh! And don't mention Kirby being fictional, because they don't know about that, and I'd like to figure out how to tell them myself." Rex explained seriously.

Nodding his head in understanding, Noah went to the former petting zoo where they kept the permanent EVOs has now been converted into a play pen for the kids.

Going down the stairs, Noah saw that they were playing playing fetch with a A Corgi and German shepherd puppy with Kirby riding at the top of Yoshi, seriously amazing Noah once again with the concept of Life Eggs.

Coughing to get everyone's attention, the two dogs started to growl at him, showing they will protect the kids against the stranger while Drago Jr. came out of a pen, glaring at Noah.

"It's ok, Kids, He's your Uncle Noah." Rex explained, causing the Animal Companions to stand down.

Now understanding, Kirby immediately gave Noah a hug on the leg, giving the OK for the twins to do the same thing as they were excited to meet their new uncle.

"Do we call you Uncle Noah?" Laura asked, looking at her father's best friend.

"You kids just can call me Noah, at least until I can get used to having two Godchildren." Noah replied.

"Are you going to come with us on our vacation?" Kitty asked, making Noah stop and think about that for a moment.

'Am I? Now that both of my parents are dead and the Bank is threatening to close the mortgage on the house because I can't keep up with the payments, so what do I have left here? I have no relatives or money and I won't be a burden on the girls, so maybe I should go with them.' Noah thought, knowing that unaware he will have both of his parents back due to Kirby being Death's Champion.

"I'll think about it later, but for now, I want to get to know the rest of you." Noah replied.

Smiling, Laura pulled Noah into her part of the zoo to get to to know her new godfather while Kara followed close behind to get to know him as well.

Smiling at the fact that the kids will be having fun, Rex wanted to join them when Holiday gently grabbed his shoulder with an unusual frown.

"We need you, something is happening in the Situation Room." Holiday stated, showing that Rex needs to see this.

* * *

 **The Plant**

 **Situation Room.**

"What's going on, guys?" Rex asked as Six pointed to the holographic screen.

Appearing on the Screen was a slightly nervous looking Diane Farrah who was sitting near a Black pawn who was no doubt holding onto a gun behind the table if you get it say what she was meant to.

"This is Diane Farrah with the news, it seems that Rex Salazar has returned and was last seen with his former associate Noah Nixon along with what appears to be a Human EVO with six claws that can hide in his Knuckles that seem to be made out of some bio organic material along with these girls, one seems to have a mini gun the other girl seems to have a giant red Scythe and has been described of "Bursting into Rose Petals" and possibly creating a portal. My question is this, dear viewers: Is Rex Salazar a part of the free EVO extremists?" Diane asked before she was handed a paper by the Black Pawn next to her.

"Oh my! This just in, Black Knight, leader of Providence herself has put a bounty up for 50 Billion in whatever currency for the dead capture of Rex Salazar and 100 Billion if captured alive. I don't know about you, folks, but that much to really come in handy." Diane said, completely amazed by the amount money Black Knight is offering before Six muted the TV, looking even more serious than ever before.

"We need to find out more about what the EVO Extremists are, do you guys know anything?" Holiday asked, looking at the EVOs.

"No, they must be after we have appeared in the tournament." Biowulf explained.

Before anyone could say anything else, the TV started to fuss for a few minutes before the face of a shaven Van Kleiss appeared with a sad smile on his face almost as if he was looking at a homeless Child begging for food or money.

"This is Van Kleiss, leader of the Free World Organization, the media would have you believe that we're a group of terrorists that doesn't care for peoples lives, but this is the opposite, ever since my former enemy Rex Salazar disappeared, Providence has been moving to conquer more and more of the world until eventually became the first worldwide dictator with Black Knight in control, I urge you both Man and EVO alike to rise up and fight for your freedom!" Van Kleiss cried as patriotic music started playing in the background and his face was replaced by a flag with he's got left hand shaking hands with a normal human hand.

All watching the screen, Everyone who knew Van Kleiss was naturally shocked at what he is doing as he was doing as not only was he fighting for EVO Freedom, but Humans as well.

"That doesn't sound like what you've told us." Ruby commented.

"Maybe Eva's blessing did this." Winter hypothesized.

"Nope, my Blessing can't do this." Eva added, appearing with her Older sister who was holding two Soul jars that held Orie's parents.

"It's still active, meaning he knows the only way the pain of your blessing will go away if he repents for his sins." Evie explained as Corspe appeared in his Human form, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, putting on his flirtiest Smile.

"Hey, Evie, if your not Business later, why don't we go out for some fun?" Corspe asked, suggestively earning a roll of the eyes from Ash and Eva as they both know exactly what's going to happen.

Sighing in annoyance, Evie put down the two Soul Jars, so she can safely make her next move as she grabbed her sword and her sister's spear to stab him right in the heart and stomach, surprising everyone with how brutal she could be.

"Well, that's annoying..." Corspe commented as he casually looked at the Sword and Spear going straight through his body.

"I told you, I'm focusing on my career. I have no time for a boyfriend." Evie replied, annoyed by his persistence.

Ignoring their argument, Orie quickly took the Soul Jars before anyone could notice and stop her from reuniting with her parents as this was the day she has been looking forward to the moment as she realized Death could bring back her parents.

Rolling her eyes at his antics, Ash helped pull the swords out of her Brother's body while the others started talking on what to do with this new development.

"If Kleiss really has changed, then we need to find him." Six stated.

"Hold on a minute! Are we forgetting that he has tried to kill Rex and us many times?" Holiday asked, reminding the people of her world about their history with Van Kleiss.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we may need that heck of a scientist." Caesar added.

"We don't even know where to look." Rex said, officially hating this idea.

"I can track him with my blessings." Eva said.

"Then find him. In the meantime, we need to figure out what happened to White Knight. If he's still alive, then we're going to need him." Bobo replied as Rex clenched his fist in anger as he remembered how White Knight tried to dissect him apart to find out how to cure EVOs when he first was founded by Agent Six at 10 years old.

"When he's found, tell me. After we rescue him, I'm tearing that suit apart..." Rex growled, seriously hoping that he would be turned into an EVO despite the fact that White Knight eventually began to soften somewhat in his attitude toward him and understanding that EVOs' actions are mostly not their fault as he changes his attitude towards most of them, causing Rex to earn more of his respect.

Grabbing his hand, Ruby started to help calm him down as they need to stay focused on fighting Providence in order to acquire the five Meta Nanites.

"I found him, he's right here." Eva said, pointing at a very familiar sight for Caesar and Rex as it was the place where the Nanites where created or the Nanite Event: Abysus.

Six years prior to the present, Abysus became the birthplace for EVOs after the Nanite Event took place there. Most if not all of the country's human population were turned EVO, and those who did not were either evacuated or killed.

After the Nanite Event, Van Kleiss eventually took control of the EVO population and whatever government was left of Abysus, declaring it a safe haven for EVOs. Soon after, the EVO population continued to increase. Abysus now has its own army, one made up of a large force of mindless beasts and a much smaller and more intelligent special unit called The Pack.

Militarily, Abysus has had several setbacks since Van Kleiss invaded the United Nations, making it an enemy of not only Providence, but also the world. The loss of Van Kleiss's nature generating powers cost Abysus its defense system that at one time was capable of taking out an entire Providence army. The most recent setback was the loss of several Pack members as only two out of its original five remain.

"You'd think that Providence would've captured everyone there." Bobo mumbled.

"They must be underground, there are tunnels that go on for miles underneath the castle." Biowulf explained, not knowing how to feel about this.

"If Kleiss is there and fighting against Providence, maybe they can help us." Skalamander added, feeling just as conflicted.

"Before we go, there are a few things that we need to decide: First off is being where do your loyalties lie?" Amber asked, glaring at the two Pack members.

"We don't know." Skalamander admitted honestly.

"Neither of us have any memories of our past before becoming EVOs." Biowulf added.

"Whether you're with us or not doesn't matter at this moment, what does matter is deciding who's going." Hyde replied.

"Winter will go, it may help her get over her nightmares if she confronts her trauma." Spring suggested, causing Winter to sigh.

"He may listen if I go along as well." Rex added, really not looking forward to this.

"Me and Koan will go as well, if something happens, I can open up a portal back and he can help take down any bad guys." Ben stated.

"How are we all going to get there? Breach is still asleep and we've been using Ash and her brother a lot." Koan asked, making a very good point.

"We have plenty of energy left over, however, this will be the last time for a while." Ash explained as her brother agreed.

"Then let's go quickly before Breach wakes up, I don't know how things have been for her since we disappeared, but I doubt she'll be in the right mind to listen." Rex replied, hoping she will listen.

Nodding their heads in agreement, Ash took all of them to Abysus while Orie came back looking pissed as she was holding the two Soul Jars.

"Why can't I open the Jars?!" Orie demanded, glaring at the two angels as the Soul Jars were quickly took back by Evie as Eva held them.

"Oh no, here we go, the Killjoy of the afterlife is going to start sprouting rules." Eva groaned, earning a glare from her sister before the latter started to clear her throat and pulled out the Book of the Rules of Life and Death.

"Page 9108794 section Z paragraph subsection 3160493 clearly states that "Mortals are forbidden from opening a Soul Jar unless given permission by Lady Death herself or another entity associating with Life and Death in order to prevent a possible damage of the soul inside. Failure to comply with this Rule will cause the Jar to go into lockdown until Lady Death or another Entity of Life and Death decides to unlock it and open it themselves." Evie quoted, amazing everyone as she quoted that without a missing a beat as Corpse once again started to hug and invade the personal space of the said angel.

"You're so beautiful when you start quoting and being all smart like that." Corspe commented as Evie's eyes started to twitch in annoyance and Tick marks started to appear all over her forehead.

"Ohh look, she's about to explode." Eva said, grinning as she pulled out a pair of sunglasses and some popcorn.

Twitching her eyes in annoyance, Evie started to glow a bright silver color which either Corpse ignored or did not notice until it was too late as due to her sisters words literally exploded in a burst of light, sending him flying through the wall, stunning him as a flock of Ravens circled around his head, much to the Amusement of Eva as she started to eat popcorn and recording the entire thing while keeping the Soul Jars of Orie's Parents in her Hammerspace.

"What the hell was that!?" Logan asked, trying to clear his eyes.

"She unleashed one percent of her true form to blast Corspe into a wall." Ash explained with dark Smirk in her Beak.

"Shouldn't you be with the others?" Raven asked.

"I have used more than my limit of traveling through shadows, if they need a pick up, they can easily teleport back here." Ash replied, feeling naturally worried for her hatching's father figure.

* * *

 **Abysus**

Before the Nanite Event, Abysus resembled a desolate town with a castle located at its center.

After the Nanite Event, every square inch of Abysus was infused with Nanites. The explosion turned the sky crimson red, wiped out most of the buildings, and turned most of the townspeople into EVOs. The ruined town is largely replaced with forests likely grown by Van Kleiss's powers, while the only inhabitants seem to be EVOs - either the survivors of the Nanite Event or brought there on the orders of Van Kleiss.

Abysus is also infested with highly unstable Nanites. Van Kleiss's body acts as a stabilizer and assures that the Nanites do not run wild. During his temporary death, the Nanites went out of control and started devouring everything until Rex revived Van Kleiss.

Looking around, everyone saw that they were alone in a clearing, showing that they are alone as everyone was instantly on guard as they all started to look around.

"I don't feel anyone here, if anyone is here, they must be really deep underground." Ben stated, using his Mana to sense the EVOs of Rex's Earth.

"How are we going to get underground? I can't build anything that can dig." Rex asked as he got his answer when Winter summoned a Grimm pack of Creeps with her Glyph Semblance.

"Later, you got to show me how you do that." Ben commented, still amazed by the concept of Summoning that's only exclusive to the Schnee Glyphs Semblance.

"We'll work on a schedule later. Now, please transform into something that can dig. I'm sure you have something in that watch." Winter replied.

Nodding his head in understanding, Ben created a total of 6 clones of himself using Spring's Semblance and changing into a new alien.

The six Ben's were now a rodentoid like alien with a green and black jumpsuit in which his ears stick out and also has a pair of white gloves. He has a big blonde mustache and beaver-like teeth. He also wears a green and white belt in which the Ultimatrix is located. He has a slight pot belly.

This is Mole-Stache, an unknown species from an unknown planet.

"MOLE-STACHE!" the six Bens screamed before they started to use their impressive facial hair as arms to start digging underground with the help of the creeps and Koan who transformed into Slamworm again.

Sighing in annoyance, Rex pulled out his Proto Tool to make a Shovel to dig the normal way, so he could save some Aura while the others either use their Semblance or transformations in Ben and Koan's case.

Using their powers or in the case of Rex, a shovel, no one started to notice what looks a small army of EVOs that look like two people attached to one body that could pull itself apart.

These guys are the bouncers, a EVO that can apparently either multiply or multiple people just transformed into the exact same one.

Feeling someone coming their way, one of the clones looked up to see that they were now surrounded as the bouncers were closing in around them.

"Who sent you, Human?" A bouncer asked, not seeing Rex.

"We're just here to talk with your Leader." Winter replied, reaching for her Sword just in case.

"What do we do, Boss?" a bouncer asked, moving out of the way, much to Rex's shock as it was his old friend Cricket, working with The Pack and Van Kleiss.

"Rex? Is that you?" Cricket asked, hoping that it is.

"Hey, Cricket..." Rex replied awkwardly before his old friend started to hug him.

"I was so worried when Holiday told us you disappeared, me and the guys spent every day trying to find you before Tux and Skyward got captured by Providence." Cricket explained, trying her best to hold in her tears at the memories.

Wrapping her arms around her Waist, Rex allowed her to let out the pent up sadness of the list of her friends as she cried into his shirt while the others watch with neither Shapeshifter changing back to normal, so they have an advantage.

After Crying for a few minutes, Cricket started to let go to look into her friend's eyes, looking Serious.

"Van Kleiss wants to speak with you, but only if you will agree not to fight or cause any trouble here along with your friends." Cricket said very seriously.

"Take us to him." Rex ordered, handing over his tool as A sign of good faith.

Taking their weapons, Cricket began to lead the group to a hole that leads straight to the castle and via extension the dictator himself, Van Kleiss.

The group walked through the Tunnel in silence for ten minutes until they came into his throne room to see that the place not only has more room, but has a base and humans working together on some computers, giving information to their Operatives across the world.

In the center of it all was Van Kleiss himself, helping out with the familiar form of Beverly Holiday also known as Rebecca Holiday's younger sister going over some things with him on reports about possible sightings of Rex before the two noticed their new guests.

"Rex? Is that you?" Beverly asked, giving him a hug after she gave her report to Kleiss.

"Give me a second, Bev, I need to talk to Kleiss." Rex replied, breaking out of his hug to walk up to look Van Kleiss dead in the eyes, daring him to lie with his Questions.

"I'm going to ask this once: Are you going to try to take over the world after Providence is no more?" Rex demanded, causing Kleiss to flinch.

"I won't lie. The thought has crossed my mind, but the only way to end my pain is to repent for my sins." Kleiss explained, holding up his gauntlet-like hand to show that it is now completely black except for a few copper places here and there.

This was the result of Eva's blessings as it destroys what the user loves the most such as the case with his EVO arm, causing it to turn Black, like his damaged soul.

"I don't know why or how my arm turn black. All I know is that the pain from it will never end unless I repent my sins, I won't blame you if you don't forgive me-" Kleiss began until He was cut off by Rex, surprising him.

"I won't listen to you, but we'll work together after one thing." Rex replied, trying not to grin.

"And, what's that?" the former dictator asked before he was punched with an Aura infused Fist, leaving a large bruise.

"That was for trying to kill me and my family many times." Rex replied, letting out his anger.

Getting up, Kleiss didn't blame Rex for punching him in the face as he deserved nothing more than all of his hatred and anger from all the years he has spent trying to conquer the world and kill him all for the sake of power.

"I deserve much more than that, but now isn't the time or the place. But now that you're here, we can stop doing hit and runs and take the fight directly to Providence." Kleiss replied, rubbing his bruise as he got back up.

"Few questions first: One, do you have a place for kids?" Rex asked, hoping they do.

"We do have some places for children and non-combatants, yes. Why?" Cricket asked, looking at her friend.

"Ben, open a portal Please." Rex ordered to the rodent-like Alien.

Nodding his head, Mole-Stash opened a green portal with Raven's Semblance to the amazement of all who were watching, thinking he has the same power as Breach.

As everyone watched in amazement as multiple people Including a few "EVOs" of the Animal variety along with four familiar looking Pack members.

"Biowulf, Skalamander, Circe?" Kleiss asked sounding relived that they where ok.

"That EVO looks like Kirby." Beverly commented, making the others worried as they know what is going to happen.

"What do you mean "looking like Kirby"?" Taiyang asked.

"Your kidding, right? You're telling me you never heard of the Kirby game series, right?" Cricket asked, not seeing Rex began to sweat nervously as he was hoping to avoid this.

"Game Series? Ricardo, what is she talking about?" Glynda asked, glaring at Rex, not wanting to hear any lies.

"Well... KirbyisjustafictioalcharatercreatedbyamannamedMasahiroSakuraiinJapan!" Rex replied rapidly, much to everyone's shock.

"It's just like us all over again..." Ragna mumbled, wondering just how many universes there are with all of them being fictional.

"We'll deal with that later, but for now we need to-" Mole-Stash said before sounds of sirens were going off and a small fleet of Providence airships were coming.

"They're back, it looks like they have nuclear weapons this time." a bouncer announced, looking through a telescope, making everyone worried.

"We won't be able to evacuate in time." Cricket announced, fearing for the end.

"I have something that can help. Gwen, Grandma Verdona, and Charmcaster, put up a shield just in case." Mole-Stashe ordered as the 3 did so with their Mana.

"What are you going to do, Ben?" Max asked, wondering what his grandson is up to.

"There's no time! Rex, shoot me out of your Slam Cannon." Mole Stash ordered.

Not having time to argue with his fellow Hero, Rex immediately build the Slam Cannon, launching the tiny rodent-like alien into the sky where he used his facial hair to create a propeller, so he'll go farther.

Transforming in a flash of green light just as a warhead drop down, everyone was surprised to see that the rodent-like alien was replaced by an Alien with a Humanoid robotic appearance that is taller than Ultimate Humungousaur. He has a green and white body and has large cylinders on his arms, near his wrists, that are full of a green energy with dark green bubble-like spheres, and these spheres constantly move on his body. He has the same energy on his Ultimatrix-shaped chest. His mouth doesn't move when he talks and his head is a pointed, armored helmet.

He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his green and white belt.

This is Atomix, the alien that takes the spot as the second most powerful alien just under Alien X.

Grabbing the warhead, Atomix started to rip open the the missile, so he can reach the nuclear core as he was falling to the ground where it would kill everyone and everything.

Grabbing the core, Atomix began to drain the power of a nuclear energy further increasing his own power before a bomb hit the ground that would have destroyed any chances for the rebellion surviving, if not for the timely save of Ben 10 draining every last drop of nuclear radiation.

Naturally shocked, both Human and EVO watched in awe as the apparent shapeshifter drained every last drop of nuclear energy from the warhead as well as transforming into a different form of "EVO" that completely stopped the blast that could have wipe out all life within Abysus in a rain of Nuclear Power.

Looking up, Atomix began to use his flight ability to ram straight into the Providence Ship shouting "Fissile Whistle!" as he used his incredibly strong bio organic armor to fly straight into it without hurting himself.

Not wanting to take any chances, Atomix's hands began to glow as he started chanting "HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!" while Pointing at the falling Space debris in order to say "Fusion Cuisine!" which is a powerful ball of radiation in order to completely destroy every last bit of evidence that he was there.

Seeing that everything was destroyed, Atomix flew back to the Castle in order to talk with Van Kleiss as he has a ton of questions for him.

Landing in the center of the room, he was immediately bombarded by questions from all around including a few from his own world, starting with what is he going to call this form.

"Err... I think I shall this ATOMIX!" Atomix cried before changing back to his Human form, further amazing everyone.

"Wait a second, I recognized you from the news, you came through a portal in the skies of Manhattan sometime a few months ago and fought Rex." Cricket cried, remembering watching Rex fighting Humungousaur in Manhattan on the news or the Alpha Nanite incident.

"How are you able to transform like that?" Van Kleiss asked, completely amazed of Ben's Transformations.

"My name is Ben Tennyson and I'm from another Universe parallel to this one, I'm the equivalent of Rex Salazar only without Nanites and I have a watch that can allow me to transform into over 1 million different aliens." Ben explained, amazing everyone present of Rex's Universe.

"With that weapon we can destroy Providence right now." Kleiss replied, not seeing Azmuth glaring at him.

"I did not create it, so that it could be used as a weapon." Azmuth replied, once again stating the Ultimatrix is a device for peace.

"Whether it was used to be created as a weapon or not is irrelevant, the point is we can use it to take the fight straight to Providence of hit and runs." Kleiss replied, turning towards Azmuth.

"Maybe there's a more peaceful solution." Ren suggested.

"Not with Black Knight. She has always wanted power ever since she helped worked on the Nanite Event as a volunteer." Caesar mumbled.

"She always creeped me out." Rex added.

"We'll come back to that later. Beverly, can you watch the kids while the rest of us talk?" Holiday asked her sister, earning a smile from the latter.

"Sure thing. C'mon, kids." Beverly replied, leading the kids and Zwei to the home built School that Kleiss had help build, so any children that came.

Making sure that the Kids especially Kitty was out of earshot, the group began to speak to Kleiss, not trusting him to not do something when their Backs are turned.

"Tell us exactly why you're doing this." Six ordered.

"There's no time for that, Providence is no doubt on their way with another warhead and no offense to Mr. Tennyson, but I doubt that you can stop a possible missile strike from halfway across the world." Cricket added.

"At this point in time, I wonder if there is anything Ben can't do?" Pyrrha asked in curiosity.

"You mean besides teach Raven and Yang how to cook." Summer replied, earning a glare from the said Women.

"We'll talk about their lack of a coordination in the kitchen later, but Cricket is right. Even I can't stop the full missile strike." Ben said.

"You used Nuclear Fusion to completely destroy that ship, why can't you do the same for the Providence Base?" Circe asked.

"There may still be EVOs inside." Ben explained, hoping to never kill anyone who is innocent.

"We need to get them all out, but the problem is we still don't know where White Knight is." Holiday stated.

"The only person who would know that information will be Black Knight. She is guarded twenty-four seven and she hardly ever leaves the main base." Biowulf announced.

"That's not even considering the fact that there are Providence bases all over the world, we can't destroy them all by ourselves." Six added.

"We may not have to." Jaune said, getting everyone's attention.

Now that everyone had turned towards the Blonde Arc, Jaune knew that he had to word this properly or he could look like a fool.

"What if we don't fight Providence, at least not by ourselves. Surely, there has to be other people who hate Providence and will be willing to fight back." Jaune explained, making the others realize the exact same thing.

"In theory, it could work." Amber acknowledged.

"For centuries, Humanity has come together to fight a common enemy such as the creatures of Grimm or in this case, Providence." Ozpin explained, agreeing with the Fall Maiden.

"The Green Fist will help." Rex added, not looking forward to this.

"No one has seen or heard from the Green Fist in a while. If they're still active, they're trying to hide from Black Knight." Kleiss stated.

"Then we've got to show the world that we don't have to live in fear from Providence." Yu added.

"We need to hit a base, but not too big to where you'll be overrun, but not too small, where it won't mean anything." Winter said, who cannot believe that she is saying this.

"Go for Hong Kong, I know that place like the back of my hand." Cricket explained.

"I can fly us all there. Rex, I suggest that you stay at The Plant in case Breach wakes up." Ben said to his partner.

"Worry about that later, who's all going?" Linne asked.

"I can sneak in easy, I know those vents like the back of my hand." Bobo explained.

"Me and Koan can easily fade threw the walls, Raven can act as a emergency escape with her portals for everyone is going." Ben added, earning a nod from Raven.

"Well, how are we going to get there? The Rust Bucket 3 is running out of fuel." Kevin asked.

"We'll leave it at The Plant until we need it." Max said to his grandson's friend.

"In the meantime, I'll fly over there and open a portal for you guys. Koan, if you have something that can eat radiation or something, use it until I call it." Ben ordered, earning a serious nod from his fellow shapeshifter.

"Will do, no one will get past me." Koan promised, still as Slamworm, showing the recent upgrade that allows the Ultimatrix to translate for him.

Nodding his head in appreciation, Ben transformed into his Anodite form to head straight for Hong Kong, China in Rex's Universe, hoping to end this task quickly, so he can see his parents soon.

* * *

 **Hong Kong, China**

 **6:20 A.M.**

After flying for two hours, Ben wanted nothing more than to sleep from the long flight, but knew that if he wanted to get this over with this, he would have to deal with it and keep moving forward.

Seeing the base, Ben flew down to return to his true form in order to rest before calling the others to deal with the base itself.

Unlike other Providence bases, the Hong Kong base seems to have a higher upgrade in technology. Its prison cells hold prisoners in with laser-like beams that act as bars, but they can be shut down by a machine that holds them up. Also, it seemed that this specific Providence base has a "Phase Scrambler", a kind of technology that interfered with Breach's portal-opening. It made it much harder for her to open her portals, and when she did, it was difficult to hold them open for long periods of time.

Opening a portal for the others, Ben wasn't disappointed to see Rex, Koan, and Bobo who was holding a grey briefcase with many cracks detailed onto it, for example, the first set of cracks are basically a yellow circuitry, and the second is a vein-looking pattern of cracks. In the center of these cracks silver circle encompassing a three-eyed skull with fangs.

"What's with the Briefcase?" Ben asked, looking at the Chimpanzee EVO.

"The kid got worried when he learn what we were up to, so he asked Death to give me Pandora, a weapon that can help us." Bobo explained, grinning as he remember the look of horror on Holiday's face when she learned what this briefcase is capable of.

"Whatever, I don't care, just take this Plumber Badge and sneak in. Once you tell us how many people you can find, report back." Ben ordered, tossing the badge to the Animal EVO before he walked away to sneak in.

"The rest of you stay here, I'm going to get some cameras and find a way to hack into the world news Broadcast." Ben added, changing into XLR8 and running to the town.

* * *

 **With Bobo.**

Crawling through the vents, Bobo was glad that the Architect had basically copied and made the base with a few differentiation's here and there while making sure that the vent he was in would take him straight to the prison cells that at one point held him for a while.

Opening the vent, Bobo carefully dropped out of the vents to see that there were a few prisoners that he recognized such as the last members of Rex's Old Gang along with No-Face and Valve being some of the still self-aware ones while the ones being reduced to nothing more than monsters where some Gnasht and a few Rhinocerages that had their collars removed, so they can recharge them for the night.

 _'I've got to tell the others about this.'_ Bobo thought, not watching to see anything or anyone locked in the cage like he used to be before the Nanite Event.

Pulling out his modified Plumber Badge, Bobo immediately called for a portal just as more Black Pawns came in for the routine of inspection with their guns out.

Smirking, Bobo opened up Pandora, turning it into an over-and-under, double barrel bow-rocket launcher with frill-like panels coming out from the sides with the skull emblem in between the two barrels with a golden gear around it.

Smirking at the Black Pawns surprised looks, Bobo immediately opened fire, waking up the inmates as he unleashed Hell on the Black Pawns as the others came through the portal.

"Rex, is that you?" Tuck asked, shocked to see his old friend.

"Not now, Tuck, we'll free you a soon as we get these EVOs out of here!" Rex shouted, using the Block Party while Ben fused with the Computer as Upgrade to find out everything, so he can later use it to take down the evil organization.

Not finding anything, Upgrade jumped out of the Computer to change into Cannonbolt, smashing everything in sight, amazing those who were watching.

"We need to release the Lava EVO!" A Black Pawn cried, pulling down a nest by a lever, opening all the cells including the heavily armored back door.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Valve shouted, not wanting to deal with the things behind that door.

As everyone watched the doors open up, all who where present could feel the dread in the air as nine large large, grotesque creatures and can be argued as being the most revolting of all the EVOs. It bears a single green eye similar to a Cyclops and a large, gaping mouth that constantly hangs open with sharp, rotting teeth. It's covered in armor, possibly made from a chitinous material. The armor covers its chest, shoulders and lower body, leaving its back and enormous, loosely hanging stomach exposed. The stomach displays a large scar that runs down the middle which is kept sealed via a large clamp seen at the bottom. The chest piece bears an orange glowing demonic rune. Covering the EVO arms are two large chitinous growths with two orange glowing barrels that serve as its main armament. The EVO also bears piping that leads from its upper back to its arms, possibly for the volatile goo it secretes to traverse towards its makeshift weapons.

"Well, that's new..." Rex mumbled before he had to dodge a blast of Lava that completely melted the floor, letting it spread across the floor to the others.

"We need to go now! Bobo, get the others out of here! Koan, you're with me against these guys!" Ben shouted, changing into a alien that has the appearance that somewhat resembles an Iguana which had some small spikes around his face. He has three dorsal fins reaching down his back and white gills on the sides of his head. He wore white pants and a black open-front shirt with white cuffs. He wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and has green eyes and a blue mouth.

This is Arctiguana, the Ultimatrix's DNA sample of a Polar Manzardill from the planet X'Nelli.

Similar to Big Chill, Arctiguana is capable of firing a long-range freeze ray that isolates targets in ice on contact, cold enough to freeze molten lava. The ray can create an icy path that he can skate across in a snowboard-like fashion.

Meanwhile, Koan transformed into Crabdozer as they're both immune to fire.

Letting the fire hit Crabdozer to take the bulk of the blast, Arctiguana used his Ice Ray to completely freeze the guns and the EVOs while Rex tried to cure them, finding out that they're Incurable EVOs, showing that things have gotten even worse with EVOs.

"Don't bother, they were normal soldiers that were injected with highly unstable mutated Nanites, so they could fight against the resistance and any EVOs who managed to escape from the control collars!" No Face shouted.

Growling at the cruel treatment of the prisoners here, Arctiguana began to use his powers to freeze all the remaining monsters and soldiers, allowing Koan to smash all of the Black Pawns and the the doorway, blocking the reinforcements that were coming their way.

Turning towards the still free thinking EVOs, Rex was not going to mess around here when two of his former enemies that had once tried to worked together to kill him at one point in time.

"We saved your lives, so you owe us." Rex stated, not wanting to deal with any problems from these two.

"You've saved me from being a prisoner, I'll help you." Valve replied.

"These monsters used us like Slaves, I'll help too." No Face agreed.

"We're not agreeing to anything until we know you're really Rex and not another shapeshifter like him." Tuck added.

Sighing, Rex lifted his right Sleeve and said "Ink Check." to reveal a Voice activated Nano-Ink that is a form of Nanotechnology used to ensure the identity of an individual. The tattoo is activated by a certain word or phrase, causing the special marking to appear on a certain area of the individual's body such as Rex's arm, amazing Ben and Koan.

"It's him alright." Tuck agreed.

"Can we please not talk while we're in the middle of the Providence Place?" Bobo asked.

"Agreed. Ben, you open a portal back to the others while I destroy this place." Koan ordered, transforming into a large, segmented purple and gray body and a red head resembling that of a Carnotaurus or a Tyrannosaurus with a horn on her forehead. He has four legs and six small arms with two clawed fingers on them and wears a red spiked collar with the Nemetrix symbol on it.

This is Tyrannopede, the Nemetrix's DNA sample of an unnamed species from the planet Terradino.

Tyrannopede's species is the predatory species of Vaxasaurians or Humungousaur's people.

Too tired to argue, Ben opened a portal for everyone to go back to Abysus, so Koan can do his work.

Smirking with his Lizard-like lips, Koan smashed his way out of the blockage to see that Black Pawns were waiting outside to plant explosives to destroy the blockage.

Smirking, Koan used his horn to shoot a web of spider-like silk that can easily hold down Vaxasaurians who are known to To'kustars the biggest and strongest thing known in the known universe, so it really makes you wonder just how how powerful are their predators.

Seeing more Black Pawns coming, Koan sighed in annoyance, wondering if maybe he should have gone with the others.

* * *

 **In Abysus.**

Appearing in the home made school with all eyes on them especially Beverly who is watching them for the day as most of them never seen a portal open like that.

"Rex, how did you do that?" Skwydd asked, surprised that his friend can do that.

"I didn't, that was all Ben over here." Rex replied, pointing to the said tired Hero.

"So this is the guy you told us about." Tuck asked, impressed by the Hero of a Parallel Universe.

"So, you've been telling people about me." Ben asked, as he was catching his breath.

"Well when you learn that there are other universes, it's kinda hard not to tell other people about you." Rex replied as Kitty pulled his pants leg to get his attention.

"Uncle Rex, I thought you said there were no Faunus in your world." Kitty said, pointing at Skwydd.

"UNCLE!?" Skwydd, Tuck, No Face, Valve, and Beverly shouted, Completely surprised as their jaws **(minus No Face)** fell to the ground, not expecting Caesar to have a kid while they were gone.

"When did Caesar have a daughter?" Beverly asked, shocked that her closest friend would have kids.

"Uncle Caesar doesn't have any kids." Rouge clarified, coming over to them.

"I love this part, Clark..." Kara whispered to Kirby, getting ready to see the reactions.

"The Girl with the Bow and the girl without tiger ears and tail are my adopted daughters." Rex explained, once again shocking everyone.

"WHAT!?" the group screamed again, way too loud for Kitty's Tiger ears.

"AHHHH! TOO LOUD!" Kitty screamed in pain.

"Sorry, Kitty." Beverly apologized, momentarily forgetting about her sensitive hearing.

"Let's just take this to the other room. Oh! And, Kara, if one of these two try something, you can do it however you want." Rex added, pointing towards his former enemies.

"Is that Kirby and a girl version of him?" Skwydd asked, wondering how the Nanites did that.

"Correction, that is the real Kirby and his cousin Kara." Rex explained, simultaneously amazing and surprising the newcomers.

"I think you better tell us everything, Rex." Skwydd replied, wondering just how many crazy adventures his old leader had while he disappeared.

"Let's go to the other room to talk." Rex said before Laura grabbed his leg to get his attention.

"Before you go, Daddy, I found this in the floor boards." Laura said, pulling out a picture from her coat pocket.

Taking the picture gently, Rex was almost brought to tears as he saw that it was a picture of him his late Father and Mother all who all took that picture just before they worked on the Nanite Event.

Trying not to cry, Rex quickly brought Laura into a hug, refusing to let go for nearly ten minutes as everyone watched in confusion as they never seen Rex like this before not even when he got his memories back.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Laura asked, confused of why her adopted father was about to cry.

Placing a hand on her hair, Rex pulled her closer as if he was afraid that she would disappear if he looks away just for one moment or worse, he would forget everything that he loved like Ruby, Laura, and Kara.

Letting go, Rex planted a single kiss on her Forehead just like his mom use to do for him when he was a child, to show that everything is perfectly ok and that there was nothing wrong, so there was nothing for her to worry about.

Smiling at his Confused Daughter, Rex began to lead the others away from the room in order to go to a room that he spent much time in alone while his parents and brother worked on the Nanite Event AKA his father's room that was completely untouched and empty expect for the lone occupant of Van Kleiss who was looking at the picture of Rafael and Violet Salazar, making Rex angry as he remembered how they died.

"What are you doing in here, Kleiss?" Rex asked, not happy that this man was in his father's room, looking sadly at the picture of his parents.

"*Sigh* I don't blame you for your hostility, Ricardo, but I assure you, I'm trying to fix everything that I have done." Kleiss promised.

"That's a load of crap and we both know it, Kleiss! You killed my parents by locking them in the Nanite Reactor, so why should I believe you?!" Rex demanded, grabbing Kleiss by his jacket.

"I don't blame you for distrusting me, but I've seen many different things in my days of traveling through the future, I've seen the Fall of Rome to the The American Revolution. I know you may never trust me, but I will pay for all my sins." Kleiss replied, removing Rex's arms, so he can leave but not before tossing a letter on the desk.

"If you wish to know more about what happened, read that letter and I'll answer any question you have." Kleiss added, leaving him alone.

Glaring at the door, Rex wanted nothing more than to than to completely destroy Van Kleiss like Orie did to Merkava in the last world, but knew that he had a job to do as he began to tell the others what he has went through.

* * *

 **With Ben, Weiss, and Winter in the garden.**

Overlooking a once beautiful garden, Weiss is pointing her Multi Action Dust Rapier, Myrtenaster, at the ground, creating a rotating Glyph made of blade symbols with Winter behind her, appraising the effort.

"Excellent form! Now think to your fallen foes! The ones who forced you to push past where you were, and become who you are now." Winter explained as the Glyph flickers in and out of existence as Weiss grimaces in concentration.

"Think of them, and watch as they come to your side." Winter reminded.

Doing her hardest to make the wobbling circle follow her will, Weiss eventually dismisses it and stomps the ground angrily shouting "I can't!", receiving a bonk on the head from Winter.

"Stop doubting yourself, Weiss!" Ben shouted, annoyed by Weiss's complaining.

"I've been trying to summon something for years! I just can't do it!" Weiss replied, receiving another bump this time by Ben with a paper drawing of the Schnee Emblem by Kirby.

"Complaining never solved anything you know." Ben replied, receiving a annoyed glare from Weiss.

"Well then, let's see you do it." Weiss challenged, thinking he will have just as much trouble.

Not watching to turn down challenge, Ben's hair immediately turned White and his eyes turned the same Light Blue color as Weiss, allowing a Glyph to appear in the center of the room, spinning at a much faster paced then Weiss or Winter who were comfortable with.

"Ben, maybe you should slow it-." Winter began until they were cut off by something appearing amazing and horrifying those who were present to see it.

Appearing in a flash of blue light was a giant Blue and white octopus. Its "face" is a large mass of tentacles, with either a much larger tentacle or a tail sticking out of its back. It has brown armor on most of its body, with two hooked projections framing its red eyes. In this "natural" form, he is extremely large; dwarfing even Ultimate Way Big but fortunately, Ben managed to shrink them down to the size of a large horse.

This is the Spirit of Diagon, a legendary "Alien God" who is believed to have visited Ben's Earth many years ago and brought advanced technology to Humans in the past. He is also believed to have sworn to come back to Ben's Earth to bring the "Golden Age". He claimed that he would bring Alien Technology, so that Earth will not have war, nor disease, just peace.

"Ben, what is that?" Winter asked, trying to block the flashbacks of when she was Cthulhu.

"That is Diagon. Honestly, I'm surprised that I'm able to summon him. Considering, that I didn't truly kill him." Ben replied.

"I still can't believe you manage to summon something on the first try." Weiss mumbled, jealous that Ben managed to do it when he copied her Glyph Semblance.

"How did you manage to summon something on the first try?" Winter asked.

"I've been practicing with the others Semblance that I've copied. This is actually the first time I managed to summon the full thing." Ben admitted.

"You should follow his example, Weiss, maybe you would be able to summon something." Winter said, trying to encourage her little sister.

"I've tried! It's just... it's the _one_ thing I've been having trouble with!" Weiss replied, throwing her arms to the air.

"Weiss, we Schnees and Ben's Semblance's are unique. Unlike many, our Semblance is hereditary. But that doesn't mean it will come easily." Winter explained as she lifts her hand to summon a small, elaborate glyph over her palm.

"Your Semblance is like a muscle. The more you practice with it, the stronger it will become. But if you only focus on one aspect of it..." Winter trailed off as the glyph expands suddenly in a bright flash, causing the two to turn away before looking back up in awe at the white-and-blue Beowolf Grimm now at her side.

"If you fail to test the limits of what you think is possible, then you'll never truly grow." Winter explained.

"But I've been trying for years, Ben has only had his Semblance for a few months, and yet he's able to do something even I haven't been able to do." Weiss complained.

"It may have something to do with the fact that he's a Male Anodite, Summoning needs a Runic Seal, so it's possible that he's a natural with Summoning." Verdona added, coming in with a worried frown.

"What's wrong, Grandma?" Ben asked.

"There is something going on that needs everyone's attention." Verdona explained.

* * *

 **Throne Room**

In the throne room, everyone was looking at a small TV showing that Black Knight was making a worldwide announcement for all to see.

"I have a message for Rex Salazar: If you don't arrive, then I'll kill White Knight on live TV." Black Knight announced, pointing towards the bruised and beaten suitless White Knight.

"You have 24 hours to decide and come to the main base." Black Knight added as the TV cut off.

"What are you going to do, Rex?" Ruby asked, looking at her boyfriend.

"I'm not going to do anything." Rex replied, shocking everyone.

"Rex, you can't just let him die!" Holiday shouted, shocked at the Human EVO's words.

"I'm not going to do anything because I can't do anything, I can't get close without any problems happening, but what if I don't go and instead someone let's say Qrow, for example, went instead?" Ben asked.

"But they'll recognize me unless… Oh I see the plan now." Qrow replied.

"Whoever is going can use my ID mask." Manny added, taking his off.

"Before we do anything, we need a plan. Black Knight is more than likely going to extract the Meta Nanite, so we need to decide what we're going to do prevent that." Caesar stated.

"We need to cut off the power." Rex added.

"Leave that to me, but I'll need someone to protect me because I'll be completely vulnerable." Nora said, knowing that her Semblance will work for this plan.

"Leave that to us." Jaune added.

"We'll also need someone to distract most of the Black Pawns." Holiday said.

"Leave that to me and my army." Kleiss replied.

"We're also going to need someone to infiltrate the base to shut down the key system." Ben added.

"I think we know a group of assassins who might be able to help." Bobo said, looking at Six.

"One problem. I don't know where they are." Six replied.

"No problem, I've been working on combining Semblances and I found out that if I combined a Glyph and Raven's portals, I can open one to the bonds of other people." Ben added, impressing everyone.

"We're also going to need more people. Rex, do you know anyone who can help us?" Jubei asked.

"Federico should be able to help, and I'm sure there are lots of people who would help if they saw Providence was losing." Rex replied.

"Let's get everyone who you know could help, then we'll work on the plan." Corspe added.

"It wouldn't even matter because I can't hold the portal open for that long for everyone since you and Ash can't constantly teleport everyone." Raven clarified.

"But I can." Breach added, coming into the room with Alice and Allie right behind her looking very tired.

"Are you sure you can do it, Breach?" Rex asked.

"I can on one condition." Breach replied, raising her large hand, ready to open a portal to get herself out of here at a moments notice.

"What's your condition?" Gordeau asked.

"After this, you take me somewhere where I can be alone and no one will use me ever again, I'm tired of running, I'm tired of people constantly using me, I just want to be alone and free!" Breach screamed.

"I think we can work something out there." Ben added.

"In the meantime, we need to start planning. We got 23 hours, so let's make them count." Azmuth stated.

* * *

 **The Next Day.**

Working all through the night, everyone did their part of helping everyone go to war with Providence from simple things with some of the Humans are working on the guns and explosives while the EVOs use their powers to spread across the world, finding their operatives to converge on the Base is their enemy.

While yes there were some problems with the remaining assassins of Six's old group, The Six, starting with the fact they will only help if Ben becomes the new number one of the group.

* * *

 **Flashback in the garden.**

"What do you want, Six?" Dos asked who was an elderly Spanish gentleman.

"You wouldn't drag us halfway across the world after you gone missing for nothing." Trey added, saying something smart for a change.

"Where've you been?" IV asked who was a man that was missing a pinky and covered in bandages similar to a mummy.

"And, since when can you open a portal, love?" Five asked as she is the only girl of the group Who wore a lot of pink.

"In order. I have been in another universe looking for Rex, I need you to help bring down Providence and finally, I can't open portals but they can." Six replied, pointing towards Raven and Ben.

"Taking down Providence? You're joking, right? No one can take down Providence, not even the four of us when you disappeared." Five replied.

"We don't have to beat Providence, we just have to take down its leaders." Ben clarified.

"And, what is some kid going to do? Ask Providence to just handover Black Knight?" IV asked sarcastically.

Smirking, Ben transformed into Four Arms, impressing Two through IV as Five's eyes widen in recognition.

"I knew you look familiar, you're that Ben Tennyson fellow that appeared a few months ago." Five said, remembering the news of Humungousaur arriving in Manhattan and battled Rex.

"Not to mention, probably the most dangerous man on the planet." Raven added, remembering the plan Six told them to riled them up.

Naturally angry at the accusation, the four began to glare at Raven and Ben as if he admitted he killed One and just replaced his body with a robot.

"We're the five most dangerous people on the planet, what can some punk in a green jacket do that we can't besides shape shifting?" Trey asked.

"Well for one I can do this. Kirby, come here please." Ben called, knowing Kirby is around the garden as always.

Hearing footsteps coming their way, the five were confused as they saw a tiny pink round-like creature running this way with a green dinosaur and a light orange dragon with its tail on fire.

"You called, Daddy?" Kirby asked, still running before he tripped over a loose stone, causing to him roll straight into the leg of Five.

Getting up, Kirby immediately looked up to see he was the center of attention again as the four stared at him confused as he just stared at the four curiously.

"You have pretty hair color, Miss." Kirby complemented, seeing this strange lady shared his love for the color Pink.

"Aww, you're just so cute..." Five cooed as she picked him up to start cuddling with him.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Four asked as his paranoia came into play, earning a bash to the head from Five and Trey.

"DON'T CURSE IN FRONT OF CHILDREN!" the two shouted, not knowing that Trey wasn't the first to curse in front of Kirby.

"I think this is the first time the two of you have agreed on something." Dos commented, impressed by his fellow mercenaries.

"What is he?" Trey asked, looking at Six.

"He's an Alien from the Universe I went to. His name is Kirby and by now or Five is already deciding to help him, aren't you?" Six asked with a small smirk knowing five can't say no due to not only Kirby's Cuteness but also his Pheremones.

"Well, I couldn't in good conscience let this cutie do you whatever it is a by himself." Five commented, still cuddling with the pink Puffball.

"Besides, the little guy is just a kid." Trey added, saying the wrong thing.

"I AM NOT SMALL, YOU BULLY!" Kirby screamed with tears leaking out of his eyes.

Seeing the Alien was Crying, Trey tried to calm him down by apologizing, but unfortunately, he had to dodge a flying Sword of Sparta that would've taken off his head if he did not duck as Kara heard the scream.

"Why is Clark crying...?" Kara asked, glaring at the group of people.

"Someone just called Kirby little by mistake. Now, take Sparta and go while I put Kirby down for his nap." Raven explained, taking the crying Kirby from Five much to her disappointment as the Bandit Leader started cradling and soothing Kirby in her arms as she left.

Watching everyone leave, the group knew now was the time to see exactly why Raven claimed that Ben was the most dangerous man on the planet.

"Why did she say you were the most dangerous man on the planet? The only person who can rightfully claim that title is One." Dos asked, looking at Ben.

"Because in the dimension where I found Kirby, I single-handedly put an X on the moon." Ben explained, getting blank stairs.

"That means nothing to us." Dos replied, thinking that Ben is exaggerating.

"He means that literally, here's a video." Six added, pulling out his upgraded Scroll to show the video he saved.

Seeing that raw natural power at one teenager supposedly had, the five could not help but feel like that they have just met One reborn and he became much more powerful since he died.

 _'He is much more powerful than One even as an EVO, the group could use him.'_ Dos thought, knowing just what to do.

"We'll help you on one condition." Dos replied as the leader of the group.

"And, what is that?" Ben asked, knowing where exactly this was going.

"You have to become a new number One, this is nonnegotiable." Dos explained, shocking everyone as they never expected him to willingly give up the position of leader.

"Deal. However, I can come and go as I please, meaning if I decide to leave the group, I can." Ben replied.

"Deal." Dos agreed, shaking his hand.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

Right now, Rex was staring at the on open letter still on his late father's desk, not knowing if he should open it or not as he did not know if he could trust Kleiss, no matter what he says that he has done to change Rex as he just does not know if he could bring himself to read the letter.

"What's wrong, Rex?" Holiday asked, coming to check on him.

"I don't know, I just cannot bring myself to read the letter." Rex explained, not registering who he's talking to yet.

"It has your name and someone named Violeta on it." Holiday said, reading the other side of the letter, catching his attention.

Taking the letter, Rex saw that it was the neat hand writing of his late mother which was one of the few things that he did inherit from her was his penmanship.

"Please leave me alone, Holiday." Rex ordered, gently opening the letter from Holiday.

Opening the letter to see that his mom had written a long message for him that broke the wounds and emotional scars that Rex thought he buried when he remembered everything about his past as he looked at the deep heartfelt message that she left for him all those years ago.

"Dear Ricardo…. Rex, if you're reading this then your father and I have passed on and something has happened to your brother, I'm praying to whatever God exist that you are safe with Gabriel Rylander and his family. I know you may be smarter than most boys your age, but that doesn't mean that you know everything, so if you have any questions, you should ask Van Kleiss, Gabriel, and Peter Meechum. They'll be able to answer anything you may wish to know. Love Violeta Salazar, The proudest Mother In the world." Rex read the Note with a picture of a newborn Rex being held by Violeta.

Now all the walls came crumbling down as Rex burst into tears as he started to place his head on the desk to the confusion of Holiday who had refused to leave.

Taking the note, Holiday immediately understood everything that was wrong as she placed his head into her chest like she use to when he would have random flashbacks of his past as he would go to her sometimes in the middle of the night, hoping that she could find someone or something of his past that would help him.

"It's ok, Rex, I promise that soon this will be all over." Holiday promised as she rubbed his back trying to calm him down.

Not listening, Rex just continued to cry harder at the memories and time he had forgotten from the first time he rode a bike to the life-threatening accident at lead him to be at the first EVO that would be the eventual rise of Providence that was funded by the same people who commissioned the original team.

The Consortium is a powerful organization which supports Providence and functions as the superiors of Black Knight who also seems to provide funding for Providence and the Nanite Project.

Stopping his tears, Rex got out of the hug, so he could head straight to the biggest source of all of his problems at this point in time who was in the garden currently talking to his brother about different ways to shut down all non-Meta Nanites without killing everything on the planet when Rex picked him up with the Smack Hands.

"What's the matter, Rex?" Kleiss asked, trying to find a way out of this without getting killed.

"WHY DID YOU NOT GIVE ME THE LETTER SOONER?!" Rex shouted, confusing Caesar.

"What's the matter, little brother?" Caesar asked, confused of what Rex is talking about.

"He means the letter that Violeta gave to me and Gabriel just before the Nanite Event." Kleiss explained.

"You better answer the question before I pop your head like a zit!" Rex screamed, not bluffing as he might just take his first kill.

"Rex, you're not a killer." Velvet said, hearing the commotion.

"You cannot just kill him." Nine added, who was teaching Kirby and Nanako how to use Magic nearby along with Ozpin, Charmcaster, Gwen, and Verdona with Ryotaro and Chisato watching for supervision.

"You need to calm down, Rex." Ruby stated, who was watching Laura learn the basics of a Scythe with Qrow and surprisingly Ragna and Gordeau.

"This is something only Rex can decide. Trust me, when someone has the opportunity for revenge, only they can decide what's right and wrong." Logan explained, who was also watching Qrow, Ragna, and Gordeau alongside Ruby.

"Do whatever you feel is right, Rex." Caesar said, knowing that Logan is right.

Glaring at Kleiss, Rex was very very tempted to kill his archenemy who caused the world so much pain from acts of Kidnappings to Terrorism with the attack against the World Nations, so right now the question is: What will Rex do? Will he kill a large thorn in his side? Will he endanger The Plan because of his rage? Could he ruin his once chance to save his world for his anger.

"Daddy, please calm down." Laura asked, looking at her adopted father.

Turning towards Laura, Rex saw that she was lookin' at him afraid of what he would do to Kleiss with his Anger and his Builds.

"I want to know why you didn't give me the letter sooner and why did you killed my parents." Rex stated, daring Kleiss to lie.

"I was going to use it the next time I saw you in hopes that you'd join me or give me the Omega Nanite, but who said I killed them? They're alive." Kleiss explained, sounding as if he was the Devil himself making a deal.

Rex was shocked beyond belief, how could he believe anything that Kleiss was saying right now when for the past six nearly seven years he believed that Rafael and Violeta Salazar have been dead, even with Kirby being the Champion of Death, Rex never thought about asking for a resurrection until he came home, but if what the dictator is saying is true, then maybe just maybe he won't have to ask for a resurrection.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" Caesar screamed for the first time in years showing some signs of anger.

"I will tell you as soon as we destroy Providence and not a second before." Kleiss replied with a confident arrogant smirk on his face as he once again held all the cards.

"Get Ben, either he talks or he's brain-dead." Rex ordered, no longer wishing to put up with Kleiss's crap.

"We don't have time for that, the plan starts in a hour." Qrow reminded.

Growling some more, Rex engaged the second function of the Smack Hands to start spinning Kleiss around like a clothes dryer, almost making him lose conscience before he was dropped against the ground that would've given him a concussion if he was not already a EVO.

"If I find out you're lying, you'll pay the price." Rex warned as Sky Blue circuit lines appear on his hand showing he will cure him with the help of Ben.

"You can't cure me, I'm incurable." Kleiss replied, knowing that it won't on him.

"I can't cure you alone, but with the help of Ben, I can make you a Human." Rex said as he remembered how he learned that fact during in the Menagerie Infection when they had to work together to cure someone neither of them could do alone.

* * *

 **One hour later.**

 **Providence Headquarters**

Outside Providence HQ, Black Knight was waiting with an entire legion of soldiers and White Knight waiting to see if Rex Salazar would appear to save his former boss.

"Looks like he's not coming, so any last words before my firing squad kills you?" Black Knight asked, smirking at the leader of the Providence Defect Group.

"Just one thing, killing me will not help you, Rex will come and he'll stop you." White Knight replied as he was escorted to a pole, so the firing squad has a shot without hitting their own people.

"Read the charges." Black Knight states as "News Corporations" from all around the world arrived and started broadcasting.

"White Knight is accused of betraying Providence's answer, giving information to the rebellion. You've been judged Guilty of these crimes, would you like a blindfold or one last cigarette before you're executed?" A Black Pawn asked until a portal opened up, catching their attention.

"He'll take that Cigarette to go." Rex said as he came out of the portal provided by Breach in the middle of a crowd with a very large Backpack that held both Kara and Kirby.

"So you've come to trade his life. How predictable." Black Knight mocked with a "I know everything about you" smirk.

"Oh, trust me, I didn't come to save his life, I don't care if you kill him one way or another, but I do want to punch him in the face for trying to dissect me when I was 10." Rex replied, horrifying the "media" as this was the first they heard of this.

"You remember?" White Knight asked, now more afraid of Rex than the firing squad.

"I remember everything, White. And right now, I'm honestly tempted to let Black Knight kill you, but then I could never look my family in the eyes again." Rex explained.

"As nice as this is if you're not here to trade places with him, then I'll have to kill him and you." Black Knight added as the Black Pawns pointed their weapons at him.

"Just one problem with that, I'm here to take White Knight with me, then I'm gonna come back and round up the other Meta-Nanites and kill you and the Consortium." Rex replied, confusing the "Media" and making Black Knight laugh like she heard the funniest joke.

"You and what army?" Black Knight asked, saying the forbidden words as everyone heard glass breaking to see a multiple sets of EVOs who look like different people with an Illusion created by Ben using the Semblance he got from Neo.

"That army, so you can surrender now or you can die. Your choice, Black Knight." Rex explained, taking off his bag and allowing Kirby and Kara to come out.

"Please, Miss Knight, please surrender, so you don't have to die!" Kirby begged as his Pheromones truly came into play.

Staring at Kirby and his cute innocent expression, everyone expected Black Knight to burst into what Kevin likes to call "The Cute Frenzy", so she would immediately surrender peacefully, but was surprised when she burst into Laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! Like I'd do something like that, I'll give you credit for using an EVO who looks like Kirby, but I'm not going to surrender." Black Knight replied, baffling everyone.

"She must be a very strong minded individual, few people are able to resist his pheromones." Gwen commented, activating her Mana.

"Except for the fact none of them have been a girl up to now." Amber added, activating a part of her Fall Maiden powers.

"Looks like we're going with Plan B then." Logan said, unleashing his claws.

"Your rebellion is cute and all, but I have a world to run, kill them all." Black Knight ordered, pulling out a remote to call for Air Support right as the power from the base went out.

"You won't get any air support today, so why don't you and the Consortium surrender, we know they're inside, so just give up now." Qrow stated with Harbinger in Scythe form.

"Then you will die." Black Knight replied, seeing no real news anchorman, so she could unleash her energy Blade and whip as her EVO Powers are basically the same as Rex's as her Builds are much more an improved version of his.

 **BGM Start- Through the Fire and the Flames- by Dragon Force.**

Not waisting anytime, Ben who was Nanomech on Rex's Shoulder immediately transformed into Upgrade, fusing with Rex and creating the Upgrade Suit as they immediately started to fight Black Knight.

Using Alien Excalibur, the Two began to clash with with Black Knight who was trying to cut off the limbs of Rex, so she can retrieve the Meta Nanite inside his soon to be dead body in which time she would be able to unknowingly take all of the powers right from under the Consortium becoming the new goddess of this world.

"You could join me, Salazar, and together we could become Gods!" Black Knight shouted pushing her sword against his.

Ignoring her, Upgrade Rex started to build the Punk Busters, hoping that it will be able to do something.

Similar to the regular Punk Busters, these upgrade ones were coated in the Upgrade Suit not only making Rex taller but they also have blades coming out of the toes that's great for kicks and the retractable spikes are much more deadlier as they extend with a much more greater length as Rex decided to call the Upgraded Punk Busters, The Butt Kickers.

Shocked at how Rex's Punk Busters were upgraded like that, Black Knight dropped her guard just enough for Upgrade Rex to use the Alien Excalibur to decapitate her head, creating a gusher of blood that would forever be sealed in the mind of Rex.

After using the Alien Excalibur to cut off Black Knight's Head, Rex immediately went into shock as has he never purposely killed anyone before completely locking up in the middle of a fight.

"Rex, snap out of it!" Upgrade shouted, temporarily taking control to jump out of the way of a charging EVO.

"I never killed anyone of my own free will before." Rex whispered, completely in shock.

"We don't have time for this, get your head in the game or I'm sending you back." Upgrade reminded, using the Butt Kickers to jump high into the sky to get out of danger.

"Rex, can you still fight?" Upgrade asked, sticking his head out of Rex's arm.

"Just give me a minute, Ben." Rex replied, shaking his head clear as a explosion came from the main base as four people landed in the middle of the battlefield wearing some kind of bio organic armor made from the the four remaining Meta-Nanites.

"You've been a thorn in our side long enough, Salazar." Roswell stated, who has the Blue Meta Nanite of Elements.

"You forced us to use the 4 Meta Nanites early and now we only have 1/5th of the Nanites power." Reddick added who has the White Meta Nanite of Gravity.

"We'll have to do this ourselves." Sir Anthony Haden-Scott stated, who has the Orange Meta Nanite of Energy and Matter.

"We'll kill you." Xanubian said, speaking for the first time in years who has the Green Meta Nanite of Space-Time.

"Looks like this will be the fight of our lives." Rex commented, preparing himself.

"Kirby, you up?" Upgrade asked to Kirby who was fighting with Ash Feathers and Alice against a giant EVO.

"Let's do it it, Ashy." Alice cried after blasting a Black Pawn with fire.

Not wanting anyone to interfere, Roswell immediately blasted Kirby with a wave of fire, apparently never playing a video game in his life as Kirby immediately started to inhale it while Alice and Ash flew up to him using their Claws/Talons and their Teeth/Beak to try and kill him for hurting their friends and Kirby who is their Kitten/Hatchling.

"Alan and Rex will deal with Roswell, we need to get Nora, so she can handle lightning boy, I'll deal with the one with Space-Time. Kara, if possible, deal with Gravity." Upgrade ordered, jumping off his partner.

"We'll give you as much time as we can." Rex replied, using his Omega-1 Nanite to transform into his Omega-EVO form.

As a complete armor is activated by the Omega-1 Nanite, it is a powerful robotic body. It appears that the robotic armor has fiery blue flames as hair and blue colored armor. Unlike his other Full-EVO form, Rex is in control of himself.

"No you won't!" Xanubian cried, teleporting behind Upgrade only to be blinded by flash of green light, revealing Clockwork.

"Time is not on your side, my friend." Clockwork quipped, earning a groan from nearly everyone on the battlefield except a Laugh from Rex, Yang, Kitty, and Kirby.

"Let's see how well you do when I go back in time." Xanubian retorted, smirking under his helmet as he started to vibrate until his throat was grabbed.

"Time is not yours to control." Clockwork replied as he continued to squeeze until he eventually he died from the lost of breath, much to the shock of those who never seen him kill before.

"Ben, why?" Weiss asked who froze a wave of Black Pawns with her Ice Dust in Myrtenaster.

"Now isn't the time to worry about me killing people, but I will say this: When we go to my universe, you'll see a whole new side of me and you may see me kill someone if they have a certain infection that I'll tell you all about in private." Clockwork explained, opening a portal to Team JNPR.

* * *

 **Under Providence HQ. Sewer system.**

Opening a portal to the sewer system, Team JNPR was currently being overrun by Provindence soldiers as Ren and Pyrrha were where fighting Black Pawns coming from both ends of sewer system while Jaune was holding Nora in his arms as she had passed out from absorbing the entire electrical energy supply of Providence with her Semblance which was way more than her body could handle, forcing it to shut down in order to adapt.

"What's going on with Nora?" Clockwork asked.

"We don't know. According to Ren, this has never happened before. He also says she's never absorb this much energy before, so we don't know what's wrong." Jaune explained, worried for his teammate.

"I need to wake her up right now. One of them has the Meta Nanite of Matter and Energy and I need her help to take him down." Clockwork replied as Xanubian teleported to him as just like the Omega-1 Nanite, it can restart the heart.

"DIE, EVO!" Xanubian shouted, punching Clockwork and destroying the Black Pawns on Ren's side, allowing him to run over to his best friend.

"We need to wake her up." Jaune stated.

" I have an idea, but it's a risky one." Ren explained, not looking forward to this.

"Just do it, Ben needs help." Jaune replied as Ren sighed in annoyance before taking a deep breath.

"NORA, HELA HAS FOUND US!" Ren screamed at the top of his lungs before grabbing his leader in order to back up, knowing exactly what's going to happen.

Aqua Eyes snapping open at the name of her mother, Nora immediately grab her mighty War Hammer/Grenade Launcher, Magnhild in order to run straight towards the Black Pawns, moving faster than even Ruby and Summer using their Speed Semblance with the help of the electricity, super charging her beyond anything she has ever done before.

Turning towards the hyped up Valkyrie, Pyrrha was quite concerned when she saw the very angry face of Nora as she glared at Ren with a look that could kill.

"Don't EVER mention that Bitches name again, Lie!" Nora shouted, using his first name to get her point across along with a little profanity.

"Can we talk about this later? Ben said he needs you to handle the guy with Lightning." Jaune reminded, grabbing his sword and shield, Crocea Mors, off the ground while thinking once again: _'Oum, I need a gun...'_.

Nodding her head in understanding, Nora immediately started running across the sewer system using her hyped up speed until she eventually ran back outside to see that Anthony was fighting Trinity and Nine until he was sent flying from a hammer to the back into a Canyon.

"Leave this to me, girls, when it comes to Lightning or Electricity in general, I'm the one to call." Nora ordered, before charging again.

Pulling himself out of the canyon, Anthony was officially angry as he saw a orange haired girl flying straight towards him, holding a war hammer that was bigger than an average child.

Putting his hands at Nora, Anthony started blasting Nora with lightning, thinking that would atomize her, unknowingly making her stronger as she smashed him further into the canyon.

Confused and thinking that it was a one time, Anthony started shooting more and more lightning as Nora casually walked further into the man-made cave she created with a smirk as he was growing more and more scared.

Now officially worried, Anthony decide to cut his losses and fly right into Nora, hoping to tackle her but she was prepared as she dodged and smacked Magnhild right into his legs, breaking them and earning a scream of pain from his now broken Legs.

"Hurts, doesn't it? This is just a fraction of the pain you people caused to this world." Nora said, still mad from how she was awoken by Ren.

"We'll rule this planet like the gods we are!" Anthony screamed, showing his superiority complex.

"I've met someone with the power of God. There's no way someone like you could use that power right." Nora replied, raising her hammer to knock him out as she swung so hard, the face inside the helmet caved in, permanently disfiguring Anthony before picking him up and running over to Raven who was helping Alan and Rex fight Roswell.

"Hey,Raven,Ineedaportal,socanyousendmetotheRB3,soCeasercanextracttheMetaNanite!" Nora cried for some reason, speaking faster than she normally does before she had to smash a bunch of Ice shards with her hammer.

"Opening a portal to Spring now, and you might want to have her look you over since that much energy can't be healthy for you." Raven replied, opening a portal.

* * *

 **In Abysus**

Seeing a portal opening, Spring, Holiday and Caesar immediately got ready to extract a Meta Nanite, but they were quite surprised when they saw Nora running faster they ever seen her before running straight through the wall, creating an imprint into 6 Different rooms before running right back realizing what she did, dropping the still passed out Anthony onto the floor.

"HeysorryaboutthatI'msuperchargedonenegyfromthepowergridandthatMetaNanite,soifyoudontneedme,I'llbegoingnow!" Nora cried who would've ran back into the closing portal if not for Spring grabbing onto her collar, stopping her in place as she created a small comical trench from running in place.

"Oh no you don't, Nora. You're not going anywhere until we know just how well your body can handle that much power." Spring stated, worried about the only daughter of Thor.

"I'mperfectlyfine,soIca- AHHHHHHH! WHATISHAPPENINGTOME?!" Nora screamed, grabbing a hold of her heart which she could feel eating faster then when she first got struck by lightning.

"I think you absorb too much energy and your body is trying to compensate, if we don't do something soon, you may die." Caesar assumed.

"And, I don't have any of my equipment that I need to drain the energy out of her." Spring said, not liking this.

"WhatabouttheMetaNaniteofMatterandEnergy? Ifitcancreateenergy,itcouldpossiblysavemylife!" Nora screamed, making a very good point.

"It could work…." Caesar mumbled.

"She doesn't have enough Nanites, she could die." Holiday explained.

"Then give her a blood transfer. Nora, what's your blood type?" Caesar asked.

"TYPE A! NOWPLEASEGETTHISOVERWITH!" Nora begged before she was knocked out by a blow to the head from Spring, earning glares from Holiday and Caesar.

"What? This way is faster." Spring explained, lying Nora on one of the five beds.

* * *

 **With Ben and Xanubian**

 **Providence HQ sewer system.**

Using their powers over time, Ben as Clockwork and Xanubian were firing beams of compressed time beams at each other, neither gaining the advantage over the other as they worked to kill one another.

"Give up. You cannot beat me!" Xanubian shouted, firing beams now pushing Ben's back.

Mentally panicking, Clockwork began to look for something to help him push back the power of Time when he got a idea.

Gathering his Magic within him from his Spell Book, Clockwork was preparing a spell that would turn the tide into his favor as a a Magic Seal appeared in between him and certain doom.

"Reflectus Targo!" Clockwork shouted as a Golden Mirror with a hourglass appeared in front of Xanubian, turning the time beam back to its master, aging Xanubian by a hundred years.

Not wasting any time, Clockwork immediately prepared two more spells, one to put him to sleep with a quick Somnus and another to immobilize him with Statuea which would also make the body float in the air until someone touched him.

 _'Time to get rid of this guy.'_ Clockwork thought, opening the portal to Spring and using his strength as he managed to push the body into the portal before he felled to his knees and turned back to normal in a flash of green light with the Ultimatrix in Recharge Mode even with the Master Control Access on, tired from overusing Clockwork and Magic.

Hearing footsteps coming his way, Ben was almost too tired to look up when he saw Black Pawns pointing their guns at him, ready to kill him if not for Pyrrha using her shield to behead them.

"Ben, are you ok?" Jaune asked, dropping down to his side.

"Never used Clockwork for that long before. I don't know how much longer I can go on." Ben breathed, looking ready to pass out.

"You catch your breath as quick as you can, we'll take it from here." Jaune ordered, leaving but not before Ben grabbed his Leg

"You'll need this, I won't be able to get back before the battle is over, but you might be able help even things out." Ben stated, removing and handing over the Ultimatrix to Jaune.

"Are you sure?" Jaune asked, thinking he would never put on the Watch again.

"Yes, now go! The others need your help." Ben replied, giving it to him as more Black Pawns appeared.

Not having anytime to argue, Ben used the last of his energy to put up a Mana shield as they opened fire upon them while Ren and Pyrrha raised their weapons, ready to fight the moment the shield drops down.

"DO IT, JAUNE!" Ben shouted, straining against the bullets.

Putting on the Ultimatrix, Jaune's DNA Code immediately caused the Watch to change color and going back to Active Mode after a quick recharge, giving Jaune a Smirk as he immediately found Swampfire.

"Time to go Swampfire!" Jaune shouted, slamming the dial down and causing a mistransformation that instantly destroyed the shield and created a cave in as a White Golden Metal-like dragon whose body is covered in silver, iron scales. The scales themselves give him the impression of being covered in armor, as from his neck below to his sternum, as well as on his shoulders, forearms, knees, shins, claws and thighs, the scales are plated. In the areas between underbelly, biceps and calves the plating disappears and instead gives way to cross-hatched scales that resemble chain mail.

His head is almost square in shape and his lower jaw has the appearance of being hinged. His eyes are beady and circular with no pupils and black sclera; around his eyes are small black markings which continue around the back of his neck. Also unlike other Dragons, his wings do not retract nor fold; instead they jut out and are also metallic, save for where the feathers or patagium would be, which are instead a black, downy substance that juts out like normal feathers would. His also has a tail,that is plated like much of his body that fashions an intricately pointed tip. Also, running down his spine, and finally he has spiked metal plates.

He wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

"METALICANA!" Jaune or Metalicana screamed, silencing the battleground as they all looked at the dragon.

"Jaune?" Ruby asked, seeing her first friend from Beacon.

"There are two shape shifters?" Roswell asked in annoyance.

"Just kill them all." Reddick replied before he was stabbed in the stomach by Sparta from Kara that went all the way through.

"Don't ever take your eyes off me!" Kara shouted, punching him in the face, leaving Sparta in him.

"Why aren't you crushed by my gravity yet?" Reddick demanded in clear pain.

"Popstar or my home planet's Gravity is 15 times heavier than Remnant's and Earth's, so is this is nothing." Kara mocked.

Roaring in annoyance, Reddick tried to pull Sparta out, making the Sword glow an Angry Red before Spikes popped out around the blade or piercing his heart, killing him instantly.

"Well, that's one less person to deal with." Kara commented nonchalantly as she casually pulled out Sparta, not caring that she just killed a man.

Using his powerful wings, Metalicana flew towards Roswell, blasting him with a high concentration of fire that would've killed them if not for Roswell using equally powerful blast of ice, creating a very thick steam, blocking everyones' sight, causing a panic because no one could see anyone.

"Eat up, Kirby!" Glynda ordered, earning a nod from her grandson.

Using his Inhale Power, Kirby started to inhale the Steam, clearing it as it was showing that Roswell and Metalicana were now flying in the sky fighting like Titans.

* * *

 **In the sky.**

Using their powers of Fire and Ice, the two self-titled titans began to battle in the sky like two competing gods over their respective elements, trying to outdo the other creating a stalemate in the process.

"Give up, lizard lips, there's no way you can defeat me." Russell said arrogantly.

Realizing that he is right, Metalicana decided that it is time to see just what happens when an Alien Dragon like this evolves as he slammed the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest, activating the Evolutionary Function, causing the familiar 4 spikes to pop out from the symbol and a ring of emerald light consuming him, creating a wave of pain that he would forever swear that he could always feel in the back of his mind like a Sword to the chest or losing a limb as his body shrunk down into a more slenderize, but still bulky form with a perfect mix of bronze and gold scales, giant rubies for eyes that can light up like high-powered searchlights, bronze wings and drill-like razor-sharp teeth and a tail which both can spin around, He looks close to 50 tons in weight, it can still fly with some passengers on his back despite his weight.

Shocked at what just occurred, Roswell momentarily stopped his ice abilities which proved to be his mistake as the newly evolved alien dragon at least they never before seen, breathed a burst of Fire that would make a Pyronite jealous **(it did make Alan Jealous)** that would kill a normal person after melting the flash off, leaving him with permanent third-degree burns and burn his eyes blind if not for the Meta Nanite keeping him alive and repairing his eyesight just in time to see a hyper evolved Dragon Alien heading straight for him with his mouth wide open coming in for a large bite.

 _'Oh Fuck...'_ Roswell thought before the teeth closed with a satisfying crunch around his waist, severing anything below the knees.

Using his Teeth on the now crippled Roswell, Metalicana chew him like a wad of gum, ignoring his cries of pain until he spat him out into the waiting Smack Hand of Rex Salazar, knocking him out.

 **BGM end.**

Landing on the ground, Metalicana let out a loud roar of Victory before he changed back to normal, panting on the ground almost as if he was having a seizure causing the others to worry about him.

"Jaune, what's wrong?" Pyrrha asked, worried for her boyfriend.

"It hurts so much..." Jaune gasped, trying to take off the Ultimatrix, desperately hoping to end the pain he feels.

"It won't end the pain." Ben replied, quickly pressing the black button on the gauntlet, taking the watch back as it turned green after he placed it on his left forearm again.

"How do you stand the pain like that? Does it ever go away?" Jaune asked.

"The pain will always be there if you use the Evolutionary Function. You'll never truly get used to it because it will always be there." Ben explained.

"As nice as this is, what's going on, Rex?" White Knight asked, who was somehow completely unharmed from the entire fight.

"I couldn't let you die at least until I paid you back for trying to dissect me." Rex replied, walking up to the podium and punching him in the face with an Aura enhanced fist.

"You had the cure to the world, and I did what I saw was right at the time." White Knight replied, showing he doesn't feel much regret.

"If that's how you feel, you can deal with the EVO problem yourself." Rex replied, leaving White Knight alone.

"Rex, you can't leave the world like this." Ruby added, shocked at her boyfriend's actions.

"Let him calm down, Ruby, he needs time." Summer said, telling her daughter that the Human EVO needs to cool off.

"In the meantime, let's all go back to the base." Raven added, using the last of her Aura to open a portal to the Twins who were still waiting in the garden.

* * *

 **Abysus**

Appearing through a portal, everyone was shocked to see that Van Kleiss was pointing a Gun at the Twins and Nanako, much to the horror of everyone as they "honestly" thought he had changed.

"What the hell are you doing, Kleiss!?" Rex demanded, not caring if the kids can hear him at this moment.

"It's all rather simple, Salazar. You're going to give me all the Meta Nanites and the Omega, so I can take my rightful place as a God." Kleiss explained, grinning a cold sadistic smile.

"We'll stop you no matter what you do we will kill you." A tired Alice said.

"Which is why I didn't join in the fight because then I'd be too tired to do this like the rest of you are." Kleiss added.

"Which is why we can prepare for this. NOW, KOAN!" Ben shouted as something jumped off of Nanako's pigtails transforming in midair into Ben's fellow Shapeshifter, cutting off the fingers holding the gun, much to the shock of everyone with Biowulf to tackle Kleiss, grabbing his neck.

"Traitor!" Kleiss shouted, gasping for breath.

"You're not my master anymore, so stay away from my family!" Biowulf roared, throwing his former master into awaiting arms of Death, thanks to Kirby whose Blue Eyes were glowing Blood Red as Kleiss was holding his sister, cousin, and Best Friend/Magic Buddy hostage as he donned his Grim Reaper Cloak and held up Star-Light dramatically.

"You're going to talk to Miss Death, you Bully!" Kirby screamed as the hands sunk into the ground, taking the former dictator with him, officially killing him.

"What was that?" Five asked, amazed and terrified of what Kirby just did to the EVO Dictator.

"That was the power of what all man kind fears." Spring explained, coming into the garden after hearing the commotion.

"How is Nora?" Ren asked, worried for his best friend.

"She's perfectly fine, but she's still sleeping, so until I say otherwise, she's not allowed to leave the Lab." Spring explained before seeing the dead body of Reddick and the knocked out Roswell.

"Help me take these guys to the lab. Yang, you should find something else to wear before we go to the Next World." Spring ordered, making Yang having one single thought in her head as she realize an important problem.

 _'OH MY OUM! I'M GOING TO BE MEETING BEN'S PARENTS SOON!'_ Yang mentally screamed as she went wide eyed, having not truly thought about it until now.

"In the mean time, my lady wishes to speak with the hatchling." Ash added, landing on top of Kirby's head and taking him to Death's Realm.

* * *

 **Death's Realm**

Appearing in a realm that was similar to Nekron's only without all the bones, Kirby looked around to see a temple that is made out of solid obsidian with a door made out of human bones with a decorative skull knocker hanging over the doorway. There are torches that burn green fire twenty-four hours a day. The palace is windowless as if Who or what ever was inside wanted no one to look or hear what was going on within.

"Ashley, where are we?" Kirby asked, worried and not understanding that he's actually in Death's Realm.

"You're in the Land of the Dead or Mistress Death's Realm, my son." The familiar voice of Meta Knight explained from on top of the temple before flying down with his Dimensional Cape/Bat Wings, landing in front of the two.

"Papa!" Kirby shouted excitedly, running over to give him a hug.

"In Death's Realm, mortals are the ghost as they cannot touch the souls of the dead, however, since you're Death's Champion, you're allowed to touch us and we can touch you..." Meta Knight explained, returning the hug to his son, much to the latter's joy.

"Stop wasting time, brother. Lady Death has requested his presence and we must not keep her waiting." Sparta added, jumping down and creating a crater that instantly repaired itself as he received a hug from his nephew.

"Where is Mama and Aunt Mavis, Uncle Sparta?" Kirby asked, wanting to see them after his uncle returned the hug.

"They are helping with your reward, my nephew, come follow me." Sparta answered, not waiting for an answer as he turned around and open the door.

Opening the door, Kirby was amazed to see a room with white marble columns lining walls stained with soot. Chimneys on the roof pump smoke over a gable with carvings of spices long since extinct.

The Forge has a opening for a stream as there was waterwheels constantly spinning bronze gears. Always, souls hear machinery working, fires crackling, and the sound of hammers against metal.

Inside are tables full of projects and weapons, and there was also a big wall map of the Multiverse that also includes the 6 Universes of our Heroes.

But what was the biggest surprise was or something Kirby can only barely remember as there was a flying battleship bigger than Dream Land Academy with 3 pairs of several large purple bat-like wings on its sides and similar to Meta Knight's dimensional cape when he is flying as they simply phase into existence when deployed or they unfold slowly.

But it's most important distinguishment was Meta Knight's Knight Mask on the front or the Bow of the battleship.

The Battleship itself is always bristling with a multitude of cannons and its deck, top structures, and turrets resemble those of a stylized World War II-era battleship.

Its exact armaments has a large cannon beneath its bow, with a double-barreled turret covering the top front side ship as it fires a devastating laser, cannonballs, and has a mechanical arm to grab enemies and drop bombs on them called Main Cannon #2 AKA The Combo Cannon.

All other cannons are smaller than those two, and cover most arcs of the ship as the cannons fire flak shells, beams, pulsed energy projectiles, and laser beams.

A single shot from all of these cannons/turrets including the Combo Cannon is all that's required to destroy a Destroya and Monsters of N.M.E.

Across the years, the battleship's hull has become more elongated. The battleship has two sleek gliders with mounted guns instead, and a large cannon was installed between the gliders where the tip formerly was.

The Flying Battleship is capable of atmospheric and space flight, and is able to take off from underwater and it's "made to move at hyper speeds", and does so by using wormholes, managing to cover 900 light years in several minutes.

The battleship's power comes from the Reactor itself AKA The Reactor/Engine Room. It's dependent on solar energy to some degree., however, some components of the battleship are shown to be powered by sentient tire-shaped creatures called Wheelies shown in the Reactor room.

The Reactor is the battleship's main power plant. It's a room full of sentient tire-shaped creatures called Wheelies running to power the ship, and its center is dominated by a large structure holding a crystal in place. It is defended by flamethrowers and a laser gun, the latter of which turns out to be its only weakness.

The interior of the battleship is filled with long corridors with special trolleys to make travel faster. The many rooms inside include a kitchen, a jail, a training room, a massive engine room AKA the Reactor Room, A library, bathroom, dorm rooms, etc., etc., suggesting that a far larger crew was expected, but the bridge is made to be run by just Meta Knight, Sparta, and later on Kirby, Kara, and Kirby's Skeleton Crew.

Through the battleship's interior, crosses through a massive, open room, via a sort of catwalk, that almost resembles a hangar for smaller air/spacecraft. More of the background is revealed and several small ships can be see. They resemble fighter jets and have purple bat wings like the battleship and Meta Knight himself. The purpose of these vessels is never made clear, but it is possible that they serve as smaller, fighter ships, or perhaps escape pods and they are never seen outside this hangar.

This is the Battleship Halberd, Meta Knight's signature flying Battleship created and designed by himself that was used to combat N.M.E.'s Monster Army and Destroyas during the Star Warrior War.

"This is the Battleship Halberd, my Champion, along with the main part of your reward." Death explained, coming inside.

"Why does it have Papa's Mask and Emblem on it?" Kirby asked, recognizing his Father's Signature Knight Mask and Emblem which is a M with a Sword through the middle.

"Because your Father came up with the idea and designed it himself." Martha explained, running over with a large book for Clark while giving him a hug.

"If you want to know more about it, ask Kara when you get back!" Mavis shouted from on top of the Halberd using a welding torch to repair a broken cannon.

"Now, before I send you back, I need it to you or give you a few things starting with the knowledge on how to fly this battleship." Death explained, touching her champion's head with her power, giving him a small headache with all the knowledge on how to fly it.

"Even though you know how to fly it, you'll still need a, no pun intended, skeleton crew to operate it." Death added as a literal skeleton crew march down into the room and inside the ship but not before saluting Kirby as they said: "We shall serve you, Son of Meta Knight, Champion of Mistress Death herself." as Kirby cutely saluted them back.

"What about his other rewards, my lady?" Ash asked her mistress.

"I'm just getting to that, Ashley. Normally, you would have to kill someone to revive another, but I'll bend the rules a little this time because you dealt with a God level threat. Your first two rewards was the Halberd and the skeleton crew, so for your next rewards, you can revive anyone." Death explained, having a good idea of what or who he wants.

"Are Uncle Rex's mommy and daddy really alive?" Kirby asked, thinking that Van Kleiss was telling the truth.

"No. Van Kleiss was lying in order to gain more power. If you wish for Rafael and Violeta Salazar to be brought back, they shall appear when you and the others arrive in Benjamin's World to keep the number of people who know the truth to a minimum." Death explained, snapping her fingers sending her Champion to the bridge of the Halberd and giving him a cute Pirate Hat with a Skull and Crossbones, symbolizing that Kirby is the captain of his father's battleship with his entire Skeleton Crew helping him starting up the ship itself.

"It is time to go, hatchling." Ash added, transforming into her Human Form in order to help if necessary.

"Let's go back, Ashley." Kirby replied, sitting in the modified Captain's Chair, pushing a few buttons to take off and go home as he held the Halberd's steering wheel which was a Pirate Wheel.

* * *

 **Back in Abysus.**

 **The Rust Bucket 3**

Back in Abysus, Yang is pacing back and forth in worry as Kirby was still in Death's Realm, doing who knows what when they should be worrying about the most important thing she can think of at the moment such as getting ready to meet Ben's parents along with anyone else he may be related to.

"Yang, would you stop pacing? You're making me nervous." Taiyang asked, nervous of his daughter's actions.

"You're nervous? Kirby still hasn't come back and I'm going to be meeting Ben's parents soon, so forgive me for being a little worried and nervous." Yang replied, giving her father a small glare.

"One, don't give me that attitude and second, I understand how you feel. Considering, I felt the same way when I first brought your mother to meet my parents." Taiyang replied, much to the interest of Yang just was the first time she ever heard anything about her biological grandparents on her dad's side.

"First few questions, how could you possibly know how I feel when you didn't introduce mom when you had me and how come you never talk about them?" Yang asked.

Sighing as he knew this would one day come, Taiyang patted the ground next to him, ready for a important talk.

"Don't tell this to Ruby, but my parents HATED Raven. They tried to tell me and I Quote: "That Branwen Girl is a Bitch who will completely destroy your life, so dump her now!" I wouldn't listen and when I announced I was going to marry her, they threatened to disown me, but I still married her anyway. That was the last time I ever talk to them, whether they're still alive or not, I don't know since we left on bad terms." Taiyang explained, not making Yang feel any better.

"Now you're just making me feel worse. What if Ben's parents hate me so much, they threaten to do the same thing to Ben? I couldn't live with myself if I did that to Ben." Yang panicked until Taiyang brought her into a hug.

"I highly doubt that will happen. While they made be a bit skeptical about the situation with the kids like I was, I'm sure they'll accept you once you give them the full story." Taiyang promised, assuring his daughter's worry.

"I'm sure they'll love you, Yang!" Ben shouted from the cockpit of the RB3, trying to figure out how he can use the limited amount of fuel they have left to get to Bellwood.

"I hope you're right, Ben. But I'm more concerned with them reacting to Kirby and Kitty than me." Yang replied, getting up as they heard a literal tear coming from outside, symbolizing that is Death's Portal.

"You don't think that is Kirby, do you?" Taiyang asked, looking at Yang.

"Only one way to find out." Yang replied, getting up from the ground.

Running down into the Garden, The Halberd had landed, much to the shock of Kara as she instantly recognized it as she was there when it first went into battle.

"The Halberd...!" Kara gasped, getting everyone's attention.

"You know that ship?" Ruby asked, secretly screaming in excitement as she looked at the Halberd's weapons.

"Know it? That ship nearly left our family bankrupted trying to build it, but it was worth it because it managed to destroy a Destroya in a single shot." Kara explained, amazing everyone who knew what that was as they heard just how powerful they were.

"Wish we had that sooner." Ben commented as the Halberd opened up to reveal Kirby wearing his Pirate Hat.

"Clark, what are you doing in the Halberd?" Kara asked, wanting answers from her cousin as she thought the Halberd was destroyed.

"Miss Death gave it to me and taught me how to fly it, she even gave me a skeleton crew." Kirby explained, not fully realizing the irony of the situation just yet.

"And she gave you a ship that can stop an alien invasion? Am I the only one seeing a problem with this?" Spring asked, baffled that her great-grandson is the captain of the battleship that he inherited from his late birth father.

"What's the problem? I played with things more complicated and advanced than a Scroll on Popstar." Kara said nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry, but I could not allow my great-grandson with a mentality of a two-year-old to fly something like this." Spring stated, putting her foot down even though Kirby is the rightful owner of the Halberd as he's Meta Knight's Son.

"I can teach you if you want, Grandma Spring." Kirby offered, much to Spring's pleasure.

"I'd like that." Spring replied, going inside, so Kirby can teach her everything she needs to know as this is her first time learning to fly a Star Warrior Battleship designed to kill Monsters and Destroyas of N.M.E.

"In the meantime, Coco, I can't believe I'm saying this, but... I need a new outfit." Yang said, already regretting asking her senior for help.

"Let's go see what this world has to offer." Coco replied, dragging the helpless Yang away, so Fawkes can take them somewhere for shopping with his Teleportation.

"I should go check on Nora." Ren added, walking away to the lab room.

"Jaune Arc, come with me. There is something that I need your help with." Azmuth stated, leaving no room for argument as he jumped on the Blonde Knight's shoulder.

"In the meantime, we need to cure every EVO in the world now that we have four of the five Meta Nanites." Caesar added, taking Rex to the old lab, so he can give his little brother to use all 5 Meta Nanites to cure the entire Earth except him and other of his EVO friends to keep their powers.

"In the meantime, the rest of you enjoy what little time we have in this universe because next is mine and we'll be staying there longer because we don't have any task to do. If they all want to come, speak now because you'll never get another chance like this." Ben stated as Rex's Old Gang raised their hands along with Skalamander and Biowulf.

"You guys became our family, so we're coming." Skalamander explained.

"We're not going anywhere without you guys." Biowulf added.

"Where Rex goes, I'm going." Circe said, earning a glare from Ruby.

"I'm going too." Noah added, coming along for the party.

"Then get your affairs in order because we'll be leaving very soon." Ben replied, getting up to learn more about the Halberd as the others followed him too.

* * *

 **Omake: A Ninjas of Friendship Part Two.**

 **Dream Land Academy**

Grabbing his bag, Kirby began heading to the Dream Land Academy Library, looking forward to hanging out with Karai Grey today as she was going to be looking after him while his mom was doing something with Raven and his dad along with Rex is on Menagerie discussing with Sienna and Ghira about building a branch of their Dust Company there without Jacques bothering them as he does not care about Menagerie.

Waiting for Karai, Kirby began to play with his coloring book, not noticing that he was being watched by a pair of snake-like eyes from the entrance of the library with a small mischievous smirk on her face.

Using her highly trained skills as a Ninja, Karai snaked her way over to him until she picked him up, earning a small scream before he saw that it was just Karai.

"Ready to go to my place, Kirby?" Karai asked as he nodded in excitement.

"Alright, then let's go to my place." Karai replied, allowing him to get inside her backpack, so she can drive her motorcycle to the docks.

* * *

 **Later on the Island of Patch.**

After driving for about an Hour, the two arrived at a wooden house like Taiyang's place only a more Japanese design.

"Here we are, Kirby. Oh! And before we go inside, you might want to move away from the door for a bit." Karai explained, knowing exactly who is waiting for her the moment she opens the door.

Confused as he was told, Kirby jumped out of the bag, waiting for his next instructions as Karai opened the door and a pink blur shot out like a bullet, crashing into the ground with a "Ommf!"

Pushing herself off of the the two saw that it was a girl who looked like a younger version of Karai with Golden Snake-like Eyes wearing a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and pink pants with a pair of Pink flip flops.

This is Karai's 8 year old Sister, Natsuki Grey, who at the moment is home schooled until her parents deem her ready to go to a Huntsmen Academy.

"When are you going to stop tackling me every time I get home, Sis?" Karai asked, shaking her head in amusement at her sister's antics.

"I almost had you that time. I will get you next time!" Natsuki declared, shaking her fist in determination before she saw Kirby.

"Hey, Big Sis. Is that the Alien from your School?" Natsuki asked, walking up to the Porch.

"Hi, I'm Kirby. Who are you?" Kirby asked as Natsuki picked him up and hugged him.

"I'm Natsuki Grey. And I will be the greatest Huntress/Ninja in the World!" the pink colored girl shouted excitingly, grinning as the light reflecting off of them, giving a gleam like a typical anime character.

"Mommy is the greatest Huntress!" Kirby cutely cried.

"No she's not."

"Yes, she is."

"No, she's not."

"Yes, she is."

"No, she's not."

"Yes, she is."

"No, she's not."

"Yes. she is."

"What is all that noise?" a woman called from inside.

Coming outside, the source of the voice revealed to be a woman with a fairly average physical build, and a large, black, dotted snake tattoo winding down either arm.

Her facial features consist of eyes containing yellow irises with black pupils, and Pink hair arranged in a spiked style, with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face, that entwine each other like a caduceus' snake to rest upon her chest.

She is currently wearing a black body-length suit with hood, which extends downwards to her knees.

The hood itself is adorned with an eye-like marking upon either side which, interestingly, when worn in addition to the shape of her hair, gives it the appearance of a snake's mouth, with teeth and fangs. It is notable that she is barefoot.

This is April Grey, the mother of the Ninja Girls.

"Hey, Mom. It's just these two arguing about who will be the greatest Huntress in the world." Karai explained, going inside to see that the living room only has the bare essentials of a couch, a coffee table, a place for the TV and nothing else showing that they live basically a Spartan's lifestyle.

"Dad, you here?" Karai called, dogging a second tackle from behind as Natsuki tried to tackle her again, nearly hitting the wall if not a for a man grabbing her by her collar.

"What have you been told about trying to tackle your sister inside the house?" the Man asked, coming into the light to reveal a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep Scars the one most prominent being the one near his left eye and a strong jawline.

He has spiky, shoulder-length, pale grey hair that was once Black like his oldest with a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a goatee.

He wears a customary Green and White hat and Haori over a full-length maroon and white gown, along with a simple red the back of his Haori was a Black Snake that was wrapping itself around a tree.

This is Apophis Grey or more commonly known as Splinter because his Semblance which allows them to become one with nature particularly all things Wood.

"You said only do it without getting caught." Natsuki answered, earning a sigh from Splinter before he noticed his new guest.

"Hello, young one. Are you perhaps The Alien known as Kirby that Karai has talked about? Splinter asked, looking down at Kirby.

"Yes, Karai's Daddy. She is super nice when she saved me from those mean old bullies at school." Kirby explained.

"That sounds like Big Sis alright. She'll be the greatest Huntress in the world besides me!" Natsuki cried excitingly as her teeth was shining again before they heard the back door opening.

Coming into the the living room was a Corgi like Zwei only a female as seen by the Pink sparkly bows on her ears placed there by Natsuki carrying a large bone in her mouth.

This is Zoe, The Grey Family's pet Corgi who is exactly Smart like Zwei on how to use a Can Opener and the Bathroom, etc.

Seeing that Everyone was gathered in the living room, Zoe immediately remembered that they were having a guest over tonight as she put down her bone to run over, greeting their guest as she raised her paw as if to shake his stubby hand, showing she is just as if not more so intelligent than Zwei.

"Bark!" Zoe greeted as if she's saying hi and she cutely licked him, making Kirby giggle as she received a petting from him.

"Is your name Zoe? Because I heard Alice say Zwei was going to see a Zoe one time." Kirby asked curiously, earning a nod in return.

"Who is Alice?" April asked, not recognizing that name of anyone on the island.

"Alice is his imaginary tiger that follows him around." Karai explained while watching Kirby cutely picking up Zoe's Bone and giving it to Zoe so she can chew on it again.

Before anyone could say anything, a bell went off in the kitchen went off, getting everyone's attention as April, Splinter, and Karai immediately got tense, confusing Kirby.

"What's wrong?" Kirby asked the Grey Family.

"Someone just set off a trap., Something is heading towards the house." Splinter explained, opening the door's other closet to reveal a mannequin that has his armor for when he's doing missions.

During his mission as a Huntsman, Splinter wears Green amour with a distinctive white fur collar over a simple black suit. This armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body. Beneath his shoulder armor he wore two bands on each arm. This clothing was accompanied by sandals and a happuri with his weapon of choice being a Stage staff.

"Stay here, the only thing that could set off those kinds of traps is someone with Aura." Splinter ordered, quickly putting it over his daily wear before rushing out.

"In the mean time, let's go to my Room, so we can relax Kirby." Karai said, leading him upstairs with Natsuki following close behind.

In the girls room, it contains two beds: one being pink filled with stuffed animals with most of them being snakes and the other Purple, with a bookshelf, a four-door closet, a vanity with a mirror, and a rotating chair for a laminated desk that belongs to Karai, so she can work on her book, and a treasure chest belonging to Natsuki can be found behind her bed holding her toys among other things.

"You two play with Natsuki's toys while I-" Karai began until the window was smashed by Molotov Cocktail, lighting the floor on fire.

Acting quickly, Kirby immediately inhaled the fire, transforming into Fire Kirby as well as getting the attention of April and Zoe who are still downstairs.

"What's going on?" April asked.

"Stay here, I'm going to check it out." Karai replied, looking out the window to see the three students: Ningyō, Fang, and Kōn outside, glaring at the house.

"Oh great. It's these jokers. You'd think they'd learn their lesson after they got expelled for pulling a knife out on Kirby last week." Karai commented, remembering how Ms. Stars was pissed along with Kara, Kitty, and Rogue.

"You can take them, Sis!" Natsuki shouted, having full confidence in her sister.

"Go ahead, Karai." April added, giving her daughter the approval.

Smirking, Karai jumped out of the Window, falling into a trap that has multiple puppet-like strings attached to her body with all them leading right back to Ningyō.

"You're under my control now, bitch! So now you're going to kill that freak for us." Ningyō said, using his Semblance that he likes to call Puppet Master.

Not having any control over her body, Karai had no choice but to jump back up with her sword out, glaring at Kirby, no matter how much she did not want to.

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Alter Memory OST - Under Heaven Destruction (Ragna vs Jin Theme)**

"Karai, you can fight this!" April cried, not wanting to hurt her daughter.

Not able to do anything, Karai was forced to attack her mom with her sword force her mom to dodged as it nearly hit her neck forcing April to spit Venom at her daughter hitting the armored part of her chest doing nothing against her.

"Zoe, bite!" Natsuki ordered, earning a nod of understanding from her Corgi as she bit her other mistress's leg by using Aura into her teeth, earning a cry of pain before she was kicked into the wall, knocking her out.

Not wanting to hurt his friends, Kirby grab Natsuki, dragging her downstairs to grab his bag where a waiting Galaxia was waiting for him.

"What are you doing? You can't beat big sis only my dad can do that!" Natsuki cried, underestimating Kirby's skills.

Not having time to argue, Kirby ran back up the stairs, meeting his friend halfway as he blocked her Sword straight overhead, creating sparks from the clashing metal.

Jumping into the air, Kirby started to fight Karai in order to distract her long enough for April came back with some rope turning around her right arm and pulled it back, holding her in order to inject the paralyzing venom into her neck from her fangs, putting her to sleep just in time as the three stooges came in.

"I don't know who you people are, but get the Hell out of my house!" April screamed at the 3 bullies.

"Sorry, bitch, but we're not leaving until that freak is dead" Fang shouted before the doors shut, locking itself without anyone touching the handle.

"Did you guys lock the door?" Kōn asked confused as he did not touch the handle.

"No... you don't think he came back sooner did you?" Ningyō asked, now worried.

"So you people set off my trap. You come into my home! On my land attacking my family! Then you better be prepared to die!" Apophis shouted, coming in from the upstairs window with his Aura visibly green like the forest.

Now knowing that they are screwed the three tried to escape by breaking down the door in order to escape when the floorboards lifted up, grabbing them and bringing them upstairs.

"You three are going to jail for life!" Splinter screamed with anger.

Before anyone could say anything, the three where suddenly sucked into the shadows, completely disappearing leaving nothing behind except for a feather for each person, showing that Ash Feathers was nearby.

"What heck was that?" April asked, confused on how the 3 bullies vanished.

"I felt like there was trouble." The familiar voice of Big Chill said, flying into the room.

"Daddy, what are you doing here? You said you wouldn't be here until later." Kirby asked, looking at the Necrofriggian.

"Turns out Sienna and Ghira already decided that a branch in Menagerie was a good idea. Rex and I were needed there as a formality and I decided to pick you up early when I noticed this." Big Chill explained turning back into Ben.

"And, where are they exactly, Mr. Tennyson?" Splinter asked, wanting to kill the people who attacked his home and family.

"They are currently in a undisclosed location where they'll not be able to get out without my Aura. They won't be bothering you again once I have them locked up for attempted murder.

"Thank you for dealing with them, I don't know if I could've taken them on before my husband got here because I'm a retired Huntress who hasn't fought anything in years." April replied, deciding that she is going to get back in shape, so this never happens again.

"In the meantime, let me invite you all to dinner at my company headquarters let's say tomorrow as an apology at this had to happen in the first place" Ben added, earning a thankful nod from Splinter, knowing that the alien hero is just as kind just as the stories say.

"We don't blame you for this, but we'll accept nonetheless just know that we don't blame you or Kirby for this." Splinter replied, shaking the man's hand, showing that Kirby will be welcomed back into the Grey Family Home.

"In the meantime, let's go home, Kirby." Ben added, picking Kirby up to go back to the Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen Family Home.

 **BGM Ends.**

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY Version)**

 **Rex Salazar: Hi, I'm Rex Salazar. As you can see, we finally managed to complete Kirby's task which was stopping Black Knight and the Consortium along with acquiring the 4 Meta Nanites since I have the fifth one inside me the entire time. Another thing is that I just did my first kill by killing Black Knight... Man, I just hope that I won't kill unless as a last resort or if it's absolutely necessary since Ben told me.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **Back in Bellwood**

 **Ben Tennyson: Man, it's good to be home...**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Hey there, true believers. Another Chapter down. How did you all like the Chapter as the 4 Meta Nanites were collected after Black Knight and the Consortium? And the** **fact Rex killed Black Knight out of his own free will? Leave your comments in the reviews below. Anyway, tune in next time where the gang goes to Ben's Universe and might encounter the Ultimate Parasite later on that are known to be semi-sapient as their life cycle is endoparasitic. See you next chapter!**


	57. V2-5 I6: Return to Bellwood

Volume 2.5 Issue 6: Return to Bellwood

 **Rex's Universe**

It has been one week since Providence was destroyed and the world except for a select few EVOs were cured such as the case with the former Pack members, Bobo, and Rex's Old Gang as they were given a list of every possibility of what could happen in each world.

Another thing was that Winter finally talked to someone about her memories as Cthulhu one day before what the media has dubbed the Worldwide Cure.

* * *

 **Flashback. One day before the World Wide Cure.**

 **Manhattan, New York City, New York**

 **12:00 P.M.**

Opening the door to go into a mostly empty office, Winter saw that the place was empty except for a man that had long ash blonde hair reaching into his lower back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, with blue-green eyes, and strong facial features, which included a well defined jaw line wearing a formal button up collared shirt and black pants with matching shoes, sitting behind a metal desk writing a few things down before Winter cleared her throat catch his attention.

"Are you the Doctor who is supposed to be helping me?" Winter asked, hating to feel vulnerable like this.

"That depends. Are you… Winter Sneeze?" The man asked, having trouble pronouncing her name as he noticed her eyebrow was twitching in annoyance.

"It's Schnee, but yes. I'm told that you're the best counselor when it comes to EVO's memories, Dr. Deacon." Winter replied, hoping that he can help end her nightmares.

"Take a seat and explain every single detail you can remember." Deacon ordered, pulling out a fresh notebook in order to take down her experiences since every transformation is unique for each person.

"I cannot tell you everything that would lead to the change or why mine was different. But I can tell you this: I never felt so helpless, I could feel something taking over forcing control away from my own body and no matter how much I clawed or screamed, I couldn't regain control, I could see everything all the people I hurt, all the lives I took under the Queen's control. It has been months and no one can help me, and you're my only hope, so please tell me you have something." Winter explained.

Sighing, thinking that she is one of those girls who think he has all the answers, Deacon knew that the best way to help them is the simple hard truth of it.

"The best way for you to help get over it is not easy. You must confront the Nightmares and the problem head on. I can offer a few ranges that can help you threw hypnotism, a few doctors I know, or a few pills that can help you sleep until you're ready to talk about it." Deacon explained, writing a few options.

"I cannot be hypnotized due to military training I under took, I'll look into the pills if need be, but is there anything else you could possibly do?" Winter asked, wondering if perhaps Ben could perhaps create the memory in her dreams, so she can confront it.

"Sorry, but no. Now, if there's anything else I can help you with, just ask. I owe Dr. Holiday a few favors for helping me, so this is all on the house." Deacon answered, handing her a few papers.

"No. I think I know what to do." Winter replied, not looking forward to this.

 **In Abysus.**

After coming back to Abysus, Winter immediately went looking for Ben finding him blindfolded in the garden without his green jacket as he was holding his Cane sword, waiting for some signal to begin his training.

With a crack of thunder that went off in the distance, Ben went into action as it began to sprinkle before full on rain as he got up with his Cane sword facing the sky.

Confused but staying silent, Winter watched as Ben stood still as they heard rustling in the trees before Ninja shurikens were sent flying his way with pin pointed accuracy, aiming for his heart.

Hearing something flying towards him, Ben moved his sword to block the shurikens with the movements of a master, showing that he has been practicing just in case the Ultimatrix goes into Recharge Mode or if it was taken from him for any reason, he could defend himself at all times.

Hearing movement above them, the two looked up to see Blake jumping off of a ledge, shooting rubber bullets with Gambol Shroud towards Ben to see how well he reacts.

Feeling the danger coming, Ben used the scabbard of his cane sword to block and reflect some of them right back at the Cat Faunus before Six jumped out of the tree with one katana out, aiming for his back.

Once again feeling the danger coming his way, Ben raised his blade upwards blocking both ninjas as they glared at him a little, impressed that he is fighting both of them blindfolded.

Smirking a bit, Ben decided now was the time to try out the small modification he made to the scabbard of his cane, pushing the end piece of where the pole meets the cane head, causing what looks like small air vents to open up, but in reality, there is small Dust crystals no larger than 2 inches, making them more Dust shards than crystal.

Smirking, Ben temporarily used Blake's Shadow Semblance, temporarily changing his hair and eye color to hers as well creating two Aura shaped Cat ears to create an Ice Shadow, blocking their respective weapons affectively, giving them the Cold Shoulder.

Knowing that they are trapped, Ben quickly put away his sword in his scabbard and hitting the two in the chest freeing them from the statue as he won this round.

"So, what do you two think?" Ben asked, taking off the blindfold, revealing the cat-like eyes or slits in his pupils.

"The use of Dust in your Semblance was a surprise, but that trick won't always work twice in a row." Six replied.

"Although, you might want to work on your reaction speed. If you want to learn about using your extra senses without relying on sight, you need to be faster and more aware of your surroundings." Blake added.

"Thanks for the tip. Now, what do you need, Winter?" Ben asked, turning to face her.

"Can we talk in private? I'd rather talk about this alone if you don't mind." Winter explained, wanting to get this over with.

"Sure, just let me dry off first." Ben replied, heading towards the still parked Halberd to his and Yang's assigned room which also just so happens to be the Captain's bedroom because Kirby felt like they need more space.

In the Captain's Quarters, the room was painted dark blue color for it's previous occupant with a newly added King sized bed, leaving room for a desk in the center of the room, 2 bookshelves in the back of the room with a display case between them with Ben's trench coats hanged within it. On the left wall were various star charts from Kirby's Universe as well as Ben's on the right side of the room, he has 3 rows of shelves with glass that held Sunflowers which was Yang's favorite flowers. On the desk, a picture of their family from the Christmas Party along with various papers that seems to have the design of two Gauntlets with the most complicated use of words Winter ever saw.

Sitting on the bed, Ben waited for Winter to start explaining what she needed when she asked for his help wondering what she needed.

"You have an alien that can control people's Dreams, right?" Winter asked, not looking forward to this.

"*Sigh* I can, but you have to completely one hundred percent trust me. Only you can show me what happened that day." Ben explained, making room for Winter to lay down.

"Thank you, Ben, and please try to not look for any Atlas Military secrets because of your feud with the General." Winter replied, laying down.

"Think about the day you became an EVO. That'll make it easier." Ben added, changing into Pesky Dust and going into her dreams.

 **In Winter's Dreams**

Coming inside Winter's Dream, Pesky Dust saw that he arrived just after she transformed into Cthulhu and went into the ocean, resting and waiting for orders.

Snapping his fingers, Winter appeared next to him looking confused before she started holding her neck as if she was choking on something in the air.

"Snap out of it, Winter! The water is not real, but you'll drown if you believe it's real water!" Pesky Dust cried, shacking the Older Schnee for two minutes before she calmed down.

"Thank you. Now what am I supposed to do?" Winter asked the Nemuina.

"We simply watch until you understand that there was nothing you could do and move on." Pesky Dust explained, watching Cthulhu stood there eating huge helpings of fish and the occasional sea based Grimm that would immediately disappear to the anger of Cthulhu before they heard the call Of Cthulhu.

The two simply watched as the Great Old one raised to the surface with his massive Dragon-like wings and horrifying body for all to see.

"Please don't make me watch this." Winter asked, looking away.

"I cannot help you if you don't watch." Pesky Dust explained, not ending the dream as he watched how Infernus was fighting the Cthulhu in the sky during the Menagerie Infection.

Looking back, Winter was not paying attention to the fight, but instead looking at the awed/horrified faces along with the destruction she caused and the lives she took when she first changed into a mindless monster.

Hearing that the fight was over, Winter turned to look at the cured form of her dream self who would not remember anything for another two days when the memories came back including the most horrific memory of how she destroyed an orphanage and nearly killed a little girl who was hiding inside.

"Winter, what's wrong? I cannot help you if you don't tell me." Pesky Dust asked, looking towards her.

"I caused so much destruction and probably killed a few people before the Queen took control of me. I joined the military to prevent this from happening, but I caused this. I know I wasn't myself but the fact I did this. I could see and hear EVERYTHING, but there was nothing I could do to stop it." Winter explained.

"I may have an idea that could help you, but first when do you go back to working for the military?" Pesky Dust asked.

"I didn't know how long we'd be gone, so I called in a large favor from the General where I'd have vacation time until the tournament was over." Winter explained.

"That works even better than what I'd planned, we'll visit this dream every night, so that you can help get over it. It won't be easy, but in time, you'll get over it." Pesky Dust promised, knowing that the Older Schnee will finally be cured from her nightmare.

"Thank you, Ben. Now, how do we get out of here?" Winter asked before an exit sign appeared right next to her.

"Just go through the exit." Pesky Dust explained as they both exit the dream together.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present Momentarily**

And, another thing was about Nora waking up becoming a Human EVO very similar to Rex one day before they were ready to leave.

* * *

 **Flashback: Nora Valkyrie becoming a Human EVO**

In the former lab of Van Kleiss, Nora is seen opening her eyes after two days of sleep to see her team was taking turns watching her with Ren sitting next to her asleep, showing that he has been there all night.

Smiling at the sight of her friend/partner, Nora quietly got up and went outside, hoping to get something to eat until she immediately got lost, having not been to this part of the castle before when she ran into Kirby playing with his Junior Builder's Set working on a little model airplane when he noticed Nora.

"Aunty Nora, you're ok!" Kirby cried, immediately hugging her leg.

"Hi, Kirby, do you know where the kitchen is? I feel like I haven't eaten in days." Nora replied, not knowing just how true that statement is.

"Sure, but we have to be careful, there's been a lot of earthquakes lately." Kirby warned, grabbing his stuff just as a Earthquake happened, creating a cave in all around them.

"Aw, shoot. The one time I don't have my hammer and we're stuck in a cave in." Nora complained, not noticing that her left arm gained orange circuitry lines until the last moment it transformed into a double headed hammer similar to a croquet mallet with a rocket booster on one end.

"What the heck is this?" Nora asked, amazed and slightly worried.

"Does it hurt?" Kirby asked, concerned for his energetic aunt.

"Not really, but I think we better get out of here quickly." Nora replied, raising her hammer arm and swinging like there's no tomorrow, escaping just as Ben and Rex came down to see that the cave in.

"Nora, you're an EVO like me?" Rex asked, surprised as he did not think that his blood or Nanites would do this.

"What happened after the fight?" Nora asked, confused as her arm changed back to normal.

"After the fight, I had to give you a blood transfer because you and I share A blood type. Because no one has ever had a blood transfer with active Nanites like mine, we didn't know what would happen, but it was either that or let you die, we gave you plenty of my blood and the Meta Nanite of Matter and Energy. Combine that with mine and you apparently have abilities similar to me." Rex explained just as amazed as Nora shares the same abilites like him.

"The two of you should go train with her new abilities while Caesar is working on curing the world without the Orange Meta Nanite." Ben suggested, taking Kirby to the Halberd.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Now back to the Present this time**

Right now, Ben was finishing up another session with Winter who was making little progress, but progress none the less as she actually started to watch part of the fight but would still flinch at the sight of Skwydd.

Nodding her head in thanks, Winter opened the door greeting Yang who was carrying her bag of souvenirs from this world including a new outfit that she plans to wear when she meets Carl and Sandra Tennyson.

"Are you both done? Because I need to talk to Ben." Yang asked, knowing that this important as Winter nodded in reply as she left to give the 2 privacy.

Once Winter left, Yang immediately sat down on the bed, looking nervous as she took off her scarf, showing her Anodite Mate Mark to the world.

"What's wrong, Yang?" Ben asked, sitting down next to her.

"I'm just nervous about meeting your parents. I don't know why, but I never felt this nervous before not even when N.M.E. came for Kirby." Yang explained.

Pulling Yang into his chest, Ben simply waited for her to calm down as she listened to the beating of his heart, enjoying each other's company and warmth of each other's body wishing they could lay there forever without the fate of some world or another thing happening.

"I'm sure that my parents will like you, Yang. My parents may be shocked that I'm with you and have kids, but they'll get over it when I explain everything." Ben promised, holding her closely.

"I hope you're right. I don't want to come in between you and your family." Yang replied.

"You are my family, Yang. You the kids, Taiyang, Qrow, hell Even Raven. I won't leave you, no matter what." Ben explained, making her feel better as she gained an idea that Spring would no doubt disapprove of.

Grabbing his belt buckle, Yang began to undo it for a quickie just as the door opened up to reveal Blake who immediately went a bright shade of red when she realized what she almost walked into.

"What is it, Blake?" Yang asked, annoyed as she just started feeling better.

"Er ah… Death has appeared, ready to take us to the next world, she just needs Ben on the bridge." Blake explained, blushing red and feeling slightly jealous of her partner as she seen the work of Ben as Yang would sometimes walk through school with a very noticeable limp and a goofy grin.

Mumbling about cock blocking entities, the two halfheartedly got up from the comfortable bed and made their way up to the bridge where they saw a smirking Death and she knew exactly what she stopped from happening.

"It is time for you to Go home Benjamin. I hope that you are prepared for what's coming." Said Death know who or rather what he will find.

"Just send us there please, but in a place that won't draw too much attention." Asked Ben hoping to go home and promise his family that he is ok.

Smiling, Death opened a portal that would take them to the world of Ben 10.

Smirking, Spring immediately powered up the Halberd with the help of the skeleton crew all across the proud battleship that went toe to toe with a fleet of Destroyas, flew into the air, never to return to this world again.

* * *

 **Ben's Universe**

 **Mount Rushmore A.K.A. the Retired Plumber Base.**

Appearing in the largest unused aircraft hangar, the Halberd landed safely with zero problems thanks to the excellent piloting skills of Spring Rose and her two alien great-grandchildren.

"Where are we?" Rex asked, looking at his surroundings.

"Mount Rushmore National Memorial or A retired Plumber base that will serve as your base of operations while you're here." Death explained as Ben smiled happily.

"I'm really home." Said Ben before he felt the biggest headache of his life which is odd considering the watch is supposed to prevent that kind of stuff from happening as what felt like someone was constantly Shouting in his ear that was just so loud he could not possibly understand what they were saying.

Grabbing his head, Ben be started to rub his temples hoping to get rid of the headache Not noticing that Yang was doing the same much to the confusion of the others.

"Are two ok?" Weiss asked.

"I'm fine, but does no one else hear that shouting?" Yang asked, earning a confused looks from everyone.

"What shouting? Did you bump your head or something?" Rex asked.

"No, I hear it too. Are you sure no one else heard it?" Ben asked.

"There is no one shouting. Me, Blake, Makoto, and Kokonoe would definitely hear something." Velvet replied, indicating to their ears.

"But it's so loud. How can you not hear it?" Yang asked, trying to understand it.

"It has begun, they call to there masters once again. Before you leave this universe, you'll learn of powers greater than me, greater than all of time and space perhaps even greater than dare I say it the Boss. I'd know I tried to end it for centuries to win a bet." Death stated cryptically, hating to admit she's wrong or that she loses.

"What could be more powerful than you, Space, or Time?" Kokonoe asked, opening her note pad.

"Love. It's infinite and distance and unbound by Death." Ozpin explained, speaking from experience.

"Correct. I won't go into full details now, but let's just say that this will be a vacation that you will never forget." Death promised, leaving just as the Twins came on board, looking very excited.

"Are we in your hometown, Daddy?" Kitty asked, looking forward to meeting her new grandparents.

"Not yet, but don't take your bow off yet. I don't know just how many things have changed since I've been gone." Ben replied.

"First, we need to tell our parents that we're back." Kevin said, knowing that his mom is no doubt worried about him.

"Looks like both of our parents are at your house." Gwen added, feeling their Mana with her Anodite powers.

"Then we should go there now." Verdona stated, getting ready to teleport everyone there if not for Ben raising his hand to stop her.

"Before we do anything else, I think we need to go over all the rules of this world." Ben added, knowing that this his universe and of course the old saying: "My World, My Rules!" and for the fact as it's parallel to Rex's Universe since the Plumbers, Aliens, and Alien Technology are the parallel equivalent of Providence, EVOs, and Nanites.

"But we already know all the rules." Kara clarified.

"Rule One. NO Weapons of any kind. That means no Knives, no Sniper Scythe, no Grenade Launcher Hammer, no Shotgun Gauntlets, Swords, no Gatling gun purses, no holographic cameras, and definitely no riding crop, no weapons of any kind unless they're attached to your body such as the case with me, Logan, Koan, Rex, and Nora. If you feel the need to carry one, you'll keep it in a DPC at all times. Rule Two. You do exactly as I say without question. There are many different species of aliens you'll be meeting and many of them can be easily offended, so do exactly as I say. And finally, try to wear something that won't draw too much attention, Jaune, Pyrrha, That means no armor." Ben explained, ignoring what Kara said.

"I can just take off the breastplate." Jaune explained, doing as Ben has said, revealing what's underneath to the amusement of everyone outside his team as Ruby gasped as she covered her mouth, trying not to giggle along with the Twins.

"What's so funny?" Jaune asked, confused not seeing his girlfriend once again facepalm at the side of her dork of a boyfriend's hoodie thinking.

 _'How did he get one of those hoodies and not recognize me when we first met?'_ Pyrrha wondered, looking at her leader/partner/boyfriend's hoodie.

"What is that?!" Ruby asked, trying to hold it together as she pointed at the bunny emblem on his chest.

"What, my hoodie? I've always had this." Jaune explained, confused as now all of Team RWBY was laughing minus the leader herself.

"It's got a cute little bunny rabbit!" Coco shouted with her grin as she turn towards Velvet who rolled her eyes in Amusement at her best friend's antics.

"It's Pumpkin Pete! You know, from the cereal?" Jaune explained, not understanding why it's so funny.

"What did you do, Vomit Boy?! Send in a box top for a prize?" Yang asked, not expecting a reply.

"Yeah! Fifty!" Jaune replied, turning away as of now everyone was laughing at his prize hoodie for five minutes straight before everyone calmed down.

"Alright. Now those with armor, go change into something more practical. Yang, I really don't think you have to change your outfit, but if you want to, you can." Ben explained.

"We really don't have time to change. Besides, I think we should tell them about our family." Yang replied, momentarily forgetting about her earlier worries.

"Alright, but in the mean time, I'm putting on my trench coat to cover my face." Ben stated, summoning his first one with his Magic and immediately putting it on.

"Let's go, kiddos." Verdona added as Yang grabbed Kitty's hand while Kirby took off his Fedora to jump into Yang's arms.

"Before you guys leave, can you see if you can scan for my sister's Mana? She should have the same as me." Koan asked, hoping to find her quickly.

Coating the Hybrid in Mana, Charmcaster immediately started to scan for anyone in the world, finding one match in the World.

"She's in London. Take this Compass. It'll lead you to her." Charmcaster explained, handing him a golden Compass before he flew away, heading straight to London and not waiting for anything.

* * *

 **Bellwood, USA**

 **Ben's House**

Snapping her Fingers, Verdona immediately teleported the five plus herself to a normal house in the suburbans that currently holds Ben's family minus his cousin Ken or Gwen's Brother who is currently away at college.

"So, this is where you grew up?" Yang asked, liking the feeling she is getting from the nice and peaceful neighborhood in Bellwood.

Not really listening, Ben pulled out his key, opening the door to go into the living room which is quite large, In the middle is a coffee table, a sofa and an armchair. Behind the sofa is another table. On the other side there is a television, a gaming console and a radio with headphones.

Remaining quiet, Ben continued to walk silently through the house until he saw the kitchen which is very small that connects to the dining room which is also very small as there is a large table in the middle with six chairs and a fire place next to the table who currently has his and Gwen's parents eating lunch together like they do every Saturday in order to discuss any news they heard about their kids.

"Have any of you heard something?" Sandra asked, not seeing the newly arrived Ben and company just yet.

"Not unless you count Will Harangue raving about how it's a good thing Ben has disappeared." Frank replied, worried for his nephew.

"Does that guy ever talk about someone or something other than me?" Ben asked, announcing himself to his family as they all looked especially Sandra shocked that he's back.

"Ben, is that really you?" Sandra asked, not paying attention to the blonde mother or the two kids just yet.

"It's me, Mom." Ben promised, giving his mom a hug.

Hugging his Mom, Ben let her cry on his shoulder, pouring her sadness out of her worried heartbroken heart now that her only child had retuned from the world of Remnant.

After Sandra stopped crying, she looked Ben in the eyes, wanting to look angry but could not be angry no matter how much she wanted to now that Ben is safe.

"I'm so glad that you're back and ok, Ben." Sandra said, still hugging her son.

"We missed you, Son." Carl added, giving Ben his own hug.

After Hugging their only son, the two parents finally noticed their guests, much to the displeasure of Natalie Tennyson as she noticed Verdona.

"Gwen, who are these people?" Natalie asked, looking at the guests.

"This is Ben's Girlfriend, Yang Xiao Long, and as for the kids, I'm going to let him explain that." Gwen replied, looking forward to this conversation.

"Kirby, Kitty, please go outside until we call you." Ben ordered before grabbing two chairs out of the hall closet for him and Yang to sit in front of the fire place.

"Before we get into the Kids, I think we need a full explanation on what you have been doing." Carl stated, leaving no room for argument.

"Well, Dad, the world of Remnant is a little different from Earth and so are some of the laws." Ben explained, trying to figure what how to explain this to his parents.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sandra asked.

"The laws are somewhat different. For example lately, I have to go to an Academy which is basically Hogwarts from Harry Potter or you could say bounty hunters minus the wands, potions, broomsticks, magical creatures, etc. The school is called Beacon, one of the four main Huntsman Academies which is also where I met my girlfriend, but that's not part of it as when you're a Huntsman/Huntress you usually fight creatures called Grimm, however, that's not the main thing as you're allowed to carry weapons everywhere so I'm a simple as a sword such as Jaune in public without any problems to a Sniper Rifle that can turn into a Scythe. Another thing is well... How do I put this delicately since Yang and I are raising those two who just went outside and basically became their adopted parents." Ben explained, already his parents reaction.

"WHATTTTTTTTT?!" the two parents screamed so loud that the neighbors heard it.

"I know what-" Ben began but he was cut off by his mom who looked confused.

"What could you possibly be thinking when you did that, Ben? You can't possibly take care of them without a job!" Sandra cried, thinking that her son can't pay his Child Support.

"With the help of Rex, or the Robot Boy I told you about from the parallel universe who was brought there by Paradox, we run a company that mines Dust. Since we didn't have any money, we had to sell Diamonds from Diamondhead. Now before you say anything, we were desperate and we were only trying to make enough to get by, but turns out his diamonds are so rare and unique they were worth millions, so we decided to create a company that would not only prevent a fall to the economy, but to help promote equality amongst Humanity and Faunus." Ben explained, knowing he's in trouble because he was forbidden to never sell diamonds as Diamondhead by his parents.

"You sold diamonds!? No, wait, we'll come back to that, but you're in trouble for that. Ben, why have you adopted a Pink Alien and a what? Three year old?" Carl asked, not knowing that Kitty is a five year old.

"I adopted Kirby, the pink one because he crash landed on Remnant during our first date, he is one of the only two known surviving Nintendons and the other is his cousin Kara. Kirby literally has no one else to take care of him, and the world found out about Kirby and extraterrestrial life due to an invasion by the same people who destroyed his planet, Nightmare Enterprises, the CEO is the physical embodiment of nightmares himself. Kirby has a the ability of his weakness, but he's not telling us what it is and as for Katherine with a K or Kitty as everyone calls her is a little different, so you might wanna get comfortable with this one." Ben explained, locking his fingers together as he rested his chin on his hands.

"How is she different? She looks like a normal Girl to me." Natalie asked, not knowing that Kitty is half Tiger Faunus thanks to her Bow.

"As you know there are two races on Remnant: Humans and Faunus, but she's unique. None of us can figure out why or how, but she's the first hybrid while her sister is completely Human. Now before you say anything else about that, there's a few things you should also know: Her aunt runs an organization called the White Fang that was originally peaceful now turned Terrorism to get their way as being treated equals. While things have gotten better since I put in a literal X on the Moon and started watching over her niece because of the Target on Sienna Khan's back and-" Ben explained but was cut off but by his uncle Frank.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Frank asked, looking at his nephew.

"I'm getting to that, Uncle Frank. Now as I was saying, I watch over Kitty for a few reasons, one it was her dying mother's wish that I look after and treat her as my own daughter and second there was a man who kept coming after her because she is and I quote: "An abomination that must be put down for the greater good." This man was Vergil Lionheart, the Lion Faunus equivalent of Vilgax. No matter what I did, he just kept coming back. First, I crippled him. Next, I neutered him and removed his traits, and then the final time I saw him, we executed him because he had kidnapped Kitty but managed to get away. Yang saw him at the Circus when he disguised himself as the ringleader since it was a trap for all the Humans and Yang just happened to take our daughter there without knowing. We don't know how many people know about Kitty's hybrid status, so I'm the only thing keeping them from trying anything stupid." Ben explained.

"What about Paradox? I'm sure he could-" Sandra tried but was cut off by Yang's Lilac eyes turning Red and her hair on Fire, going Super Saiyan.

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY KIDS AWAY FROM ME!" Yang screamed, glaring at her Future Mother-in-Law.

Calming Down, Yang's hair and eye color changed back to their normal state, but she still glared at Sandra for suggesting that.

"Now would be a good time to mention that she has Abandonment Issues, don't say you don't, Yang, because you do." Ben said, knowing she was going to object as her Delusions were caused by her Abandonment Issues.

"Do we need to call Doctor Borges?" Natalie asked, knowing that the Blonde Brawler really needs help in the form of Counseling.

"My step grandma is a Psychiatrist and a Surgeon and a Huntress. You know what I think, we need to find out how many jobs she's had and what she hasn't done." Yang explained, knowing that her father and uncle explained that why Spring Rose is called the Ultimate Mom.

"I don't even think she knows the exact number, but then again with her clones, I wouldn't be surprised if she has done literally every job on the planet." Ben replied.

"Back to the topic at hand. Benjamin, do you even know how long you have been gone?" Sandra asked, using her son's full name to get straight to the point.

"No. But I'm sure it's not that long." Ben replied with a weak hope.

"You disappeared on February 13, 2018. Right now, it's February 19 of 2019 as it's been over a year since you disappeared." Frank clarified, much to the horror of Ben.

"I've really been gone for over a year?!" Ben cried, wondering what the heck was Paradox thinking of not telling him this sooner.

"Yes, but the important thing is that you're back for good." Carl replied, happy that his son is back until they saw the nervous glances Yang and Ben where giving each other.

"What is it? Don't tell me you're going back there!" Sandra shouted in outrage.

"Mom, my work in Remnant is far from over. Right now, this is just vacation time. We'll give you the full story of everything at a later time, but right now there are some things I need to check into like my birthday present from Paradox." Ben explained, pulling out the DPC's of deeds to all the things Paradox has for him.

"What's that?" Frank asked, looking at the papers in Ben's hands.

"A few deeds from Paradox. He said he created a company for me called "The Alien Dragon Shipping Company" and some land, but I haven't gone through all of these yet." Ben explained, pulling out a stack of papers.

"You should let me look over those." Frank suggested since he is a lawyer.

"I'm good. I've lately been going over my own paperwork without the use of Brainstorm or Gray Matter, so I won't always have to rely on them, good thing too because Jacques managed to smuggle in a marriage contract for me and Weiss." Ben explained as Yang's eyes turned Red again as she remembered just how she and Weiss found out.

* * *

 **Flashback: Marriage Contract of the Ice Queen and Ultimatrix-bearer.**

 **Heroes United: Dust & Shipping Company HQ**

In Ben and Rex's shared office, Ben was going over some last-minute paperwork before he heads back to school for the week when he noticed that the spy they are still having trouble tracking down smuggled in a contract but not just any contract, but a marriage contract for him and Weiss as well as selling part of his share of the company to their biggest rival, pissing him off as he used his Magic to completely burn the contract in his hand up before calling Weiss who was in Vale with her team.

 **In Vale.**

In Vale, Team RWBY was having a girls day with the twins at the most expensive spa in Vale having their nails done while they were talking about the upcoming Beacon Dance.

"Come on, Weiss, we should have a fog machine. It'd be awesome." Yang complained as the workers painted her toes.

"This is a formal dance. Besides, if I don't get Doilies, you don't get a Fog machine." Weiss replied, neither one of them seeing Blake looking disinterested at the dance.

"What are you going to do about food?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, you got to have a food!" Kitty added.

"Your father along with Kirby and Kara will be working on that and possibly grandma too." Ruby replied.

"So long as Yang is not cooking- Hold on, I'll get a call." Weiss said, answering the scroll which was Ben calling, but had to immediately pull away at the sheer volume he was yelling.

"WEISS SCHNEE, GET YOUR BUTT IN MY OFFICE BEFORE I DRAG YOU THERE BY YOUR PONYTAIL!" Ben shouted, pissed at her for some reason.

"What's his problem?" Blake asked concernedly.

"I don't know, but I better get over there before he makes good on his threat." Weiss replied, quickly taking the card that Ben gave Yang to pay for their trip to pay, not wanting him to make good on his threat.

 **In Ben's office.**

"What has gotten you so angry that you'd shout that loud?" Weiss asked in annoyance.

"I'm going to ask a few questions and if you're lying, you'll pay the consequences, Schnee." Ben replied, in a deathly calm voice.

Not liking how calm he is, Weiss quickly got in a seat in the chair provided for her, trying to whatever god was listening that she would live to see tomorrow.

"Did you or did you not know your father tried to set up a marriage contract between the two of us as well as selling my share of the company to him?" Ben asked with his eyes glowing as he was daring her to lie.

"No! There's no way I'd ever go through with it anyway because not only would Yang kill me, but because he'd just make life for Faunus everywhere even harder." Weiss replied, shocked that her father thought she would actually go through with his plan.

"I think I need to talk to him. My question is: Why doesn't your mom leave him?" Ben asked, causing Weiss to scowl.

"She says because she never goes back on a promise and that includes her marriage, no matter how much she wishes to get out of it." Weiss explained.

"Well, I do respect her for keeping her promises, but I do need to talk to him soon. In the meantime, go back to spending the day with your team, I'd open a portal for you, but we have to keep my true "Semblance" a secret." Ben replied, wondering how he is going to tell Yang about the contract and why they have a new reason to hate him.

 **Flashback ends**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

Not seeing his girlfriend's change in eye color, Ben started over looking the list of deeds, showing that he owns a plot of land that is twenty miles wide in every direction with a large mansion that included the blue prints inside with plenty of notes on what each room is.

"Looks like it's right here in Bellwood. I'll head there right now, if you guys want to come you can." Ben added, hoping that they will.

"We'll come, but this discussion is not over, Benjamin." Sandra replied, using her son's full name to mark her words.

"Before we go there, you both need to know something. Ben has the Spark and is the First Male Anodite in 10,000 years." Verdona explained, much to the shock of Carl and Frank since neither one of them had the Spark.

"You mean he's going to be marrying multiple different people?!" Sandra shouted, knowing that Males always have a Harem 99% of the time.

"That won't happen unless it's absolutely necessary. While I don't want to share, I will if I have to." Yang replied, not liking the idea as she's got a bad feeling that a Harem might happen and in her head about 4 possible Harem members she can think of: Weiss, Blake, Helen, Charmcaster, and Julie.

"And, why would it matter if you have to share since your only his girlfriend at this moment." Sandra asked, making a very good point.

"Actually, they're Husband and Wife by Anodite standards." Verdona explained, much to the shock of Ben and Yang.

"We're Married?! How did this happen?!" Ben cried, shocked by this.

"When her Mate Mark appeared on her Neck after your first time." Verdona explained with a smirk, knowing that her grandson is about to be in so much trouble by her daughter-in-law for having underage sex in a different universe even though it was technically Yang's fault as Ben was trying to resist with his own free will.

"YOU BOTH DID WHAT?!" Sandra screamed, furious that her son had sex with his new girlfriend during his time in another universe.

"Can we please talk about this later? We really should head over to the new house." Ben replied, wanting to avoid this awkward conversation AKA "The Birds and the Bees."

"Fine, but you're grounded when we get back home." Sandra replied.

"When we're there, we should open a portal for the others." Gwen added, referring to Ben's new powers.

"We'll take my truck, Ben's old car seat should be in the Attic." Sandra stated, giving Yang a bad idea.

"Would you by chance have a scrapbook of Ben's most embarrassing moments by any chance?" Yang asked with a large teasing grin on her face.

"Yang Ying Xiao Long, don't you dare ask that!" Ben shouted knowing that this is payback.

"I'll get the the scrapbook." Sandra replied.

"I'll get the kids, there are some things I need to go over with them." Ben added, pulling up his hood just in case one of the neighbors decided to get nosy and looked over the fence.

Going into the backyard, Ben saw that Kirby and Kitty were having a mock sword Fight with some Broken off Sticks from the tree while Kitty tried to fight using the basics of Iaido like Raven showed her.

"Kids, it's time to go, we're going to be going somewhere special." Ben explained quietly.

"Ok. Daddy." Kirby replied, running inside with Kitty following close behind.

* * *

 **Later on the plot of land.**

After driving for two hours, the family arrived at a house that was surrounded by large forest that had a natural Running river flowing through it.

The "House" was actually a a four story manor which was very large and a mildly imposing building composed of bricks. It consists of a central, elongated section at whose sides sit two wings protruding outwards, with the one to the center's right acting as the main entrance, which takes the form of a double door with a pyramid-shaped upper part topped by a similarly pyramid-shaped roof, held up by wooden beams. Enforcing the multitude of standard bricks on the edges and marking rectangular sections in the central part are larger, lighter bricks lined up in vertical rows, with light beams instead marking sections horizontally. The front part of the building possesses a porch adorning the central part, with a steep tiled roof split in sections by beams being held up by simply wooden pillars paired with arcs. The two wings are each adorned by small numbers of large, arched windows, while the central section's windows are similar in design, but noticeably smaller and more numerous. Each section possesses an elongated, pitched roof composed of tiles; the wings, beneath such roof, have round windows adorning their top part. Sitting in front of the entrance, held up by two pillars composed of stone and bricks, flanking the pathway leading to the building.

"Man, Paradox really went all out on this place." Yang commented, highly impressed of their Mansion in Bellwood.

"Let's go inside then." Ben added, lifting up the Welcome Mat to reveal the key underneath to go inside.

Inside was a elongated room which possesses wooden floor and ceiling, and its walls, enforced by beams, are composed of bricks in their lower part. To the entrance's right sits the wooden counter, complete with a flowerpot, a lamp and some stationery. Behind it, a door is visible, leading to a closet, and not far a small picture of the Christmas party is secured to the wall, with a large door without shutters leading to an kitchen to the right. In front of the counter is a carpet with intricately decorated edges, over which sits a short table with round edges, with its central part covered by a rhomboidal ornamental tablecloth. Flanking such table are a sofa and an armchair, complete with extra, small matching pillows. Behind the armchair, farther into the room, are small, elongated shelves housing book, topped by various objects, among which is a flowerpot, and a large window with double curtains faces outwards; adorning its inner ledge are a flowerpot and a Dragon statue. The rest of the room seems to be pretty bare. A staircase is located on the other side of the lobby from the entrance, and at its left is a door.

"Nice place." Natalie said, impressed by her nephew's mansion.

"There is more than enough room for everyone. Ben, open a portal." Yang ordered, much to the confusion of Ben's Family.

Opening the door, everyone was fascinated as Ben's hair turned black and gained a small spike to it and his eyes turning red as he open the portal 6 feet from the door creating a portal for everyone to come out of.

"That is still creepy of how your eyes and hair change." Qrow commented, hoping to learn why he can't control his semblance.

"Ben, who are all these people?" Sandra asked, only recognizing people from her world and some of them from the Comics/Manga Ben reads AKA the BlazBlue Comics/Manga.

"It's a long story. In the mean time, let's check out the backyard." Ben replied, going around to see to see that there was a very wide open space that has an empty swimming pool, a large shed for gardening tools along with a highly advanced tree house for the kids that held a tire swing.

"Grandma, make some chairs for everyone since this is going to be a VERY long Explanation. And, kids, why don't you go explore the house and find something to do. Here's the key to all the rooms, but if you find one that's does not Unlock with the key I gave you, let me know." Ben ordered, giving the Key to Nanako.

"Beverly and Noah, go with them." Holiday ordered, earning a nod from the two as they keep an eye on Kirby, Kara, the Twins, and Nanako.

"Tell us everything, Ben." Carl ordered, preparing for the story that Ben is about to explain.

* * *

 **One extremely long conversation later.**

 **7:30 pm.**

After telling his Family more about the world of Remnant including Kirby, Kara, the Twins, the Keystone Scramble Tag Battle Tournament and the worlds of BlazBlue, Persona, and In-Birth minus the stuff about Magic, Death, the Secret War between Ozpin and Salem, and perhaps the most important thing about resurrecting Summer and how Raven tried to kidnap him, much to the four remaining Tennyson's were naturally shocked and amazed now that they had more information about the world of bloody evolution along with the other 5 worlds their son/nephew been to including where the BlazBlue universe is real.

However, Natalie and Sandra were pissed off as Verdona explained that the girls beat the crap out of Ragna for "teaching" their alien son/nephew/grandson/great-grandson of using Profanity, causing the 2 Tennyson women to glare at the Crimson Grim Reaper, hoping that they wish they could punish him until Celica told them that she, Rachel, Saya/Noel, and the other women will punish him if he slips up when Kirby is around.

"So, do you see why I have to go back now?" Ben asked, looking at his parents and aunt and uncle.

"Can't Paradox get someone else to do it for you?" Carl asked, hoping that the Time Walker will.

"Doubtful. Paradox is almost never helpful. Considering, he refused to go back in time to save my parents, but instead fight someone named Eon or whatever." Glynda replied, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Eon? I thought he was gone after we sent him packing." Kevin asked, remembering Ben's Alternate Evil Counterpart from another Timeline.

"Don't think too hard about it. Time paradoxes are always confusing." Noel replied, remembering the Phenomenon Interventions and Hakumen caused by the Origin.

"In the mean time, it's getting late so let's all get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Ben added, getting up as the twins plus Nanako cane running up to them.

"Uncle Ben, are you done? Because we're hungry." Laura asked, with Kitty, Kirby, and the other kids agreeing.

"Yes. I'll make us something really quick-" Ben replied before the doorbell went off, confusing everyone as they did not expect any visitors of any kind.

Rushing over with Ruby's Speed Semblance, Ben appeared at the front, making sure to keep his hood up as he opened the door to reveal a sexy and attractive woman wearing a uniform with the hat reading "Death's Cooking" printed in blood red letters holding at least 20 boxes of Pizza.

"I have a delivery for Kirby Xiao Long Tennyson." The woman explained, smirking behind all the pizza boxes.

"Who are you?" Ben asked, reaching for a Dagger that he keeps in his coat pocket.

"No one important. Just the physical embodiment of Death." Death replied with a grin, much to the annoyance of Ben as he honestly have thought someone was trying to break into his new house.

"Just come on in then. Everyone's in the back." Ben ordered, leading her to the back.

"Who ordered Pizza?" Frank asked, looking at the 20 boxes of Pizza.

"Better question: Who's paying for all of it?" Natalie asked, also looking at the boxes.

"It's already been taking care of by one Nightmare Enterprises." Death explained, installing one single thought and everyone who knew.

 _'So Nightmare is paying for our Dinner. I hate to be the one who tells him that.'_ Everyone thought as Kirby's archenemy just literally paid for their dinner.

"That was nice of that company, we'll have to thank them later." Beverly said, not knowing the problem with this just yet.

"In the mean time, let's eat before Kirby inhales everything." Holiday added, opening a box with her name on it to show that not everything inside was pizza as hers was a large salad with some ranch dressing on the side.

"Find the box with your name on it and it will have your favorite food." Death explained, leaving just as her champion arrived, smelling the food like a bloodhound.

"Yay, the food is here!" Kirby shouted, immediately finding his box and opening up to see there was more food inside then there should possibly be.

"Come on! Where is the Ramen?!" Yang and Raven shouted in unison.

Saying that no one is questioning any of this, the four normal Tennysons immediately found their box which they still found a creepy on how it still have their favorite things but when they took one bite, they were amazed how good it was.

"This food is really good!" Sandra amazed, tasting her Pizza, Buffalo Chicken, and Caesar Salad.

"This food is to Die for!" Kirby added, much to almost everyone's horror as he just made his first pun.

"Oh Oum no... Why it couldn't have been anyone else?" Weiss asked, horrified that her nephew has been corrupted to the "Dark Side" or the Xiao Long Pun Side.

"My Babies First Pun! *Sniff* I'm so Proud!" Yang cried as she cuddled Kirby in her chest with proud tears rolling down her face.

"It's so beautiful!" Taiyang added with his "Manly" Tears, knowing that a new generation of Pun makers is in the making.

"That's so tragic. Yang Xiao Long, how could you corrupt something so innocent and pure?" Blake asked, wondering how she could purify Kirby, so he won't make any more Puns.

"Oh, don't worry. Once I convert the kids to the Pun Side, I'll work on the BlazBlue group next starting with Makoto." Yang stated, grinning like a loon as she stared at the Squirrel Demi-Human of BlazBlue.

"Aw, nuts... Oh no, it's infectious!" the Demi-Human Squirrel girl cried as Tsubaki, Saya/Noel, and Tager started to comfort her.

"Wow, that was fast." Helen commented, accidentally creating her own pun.

"Mom, is there truly no hope for them?" Ruby asked, hoping their is a cure from her half-sister and father's "pun disease".

"Sorry, but there's no cure." Summer replied, bowing her head for those who have fallen to the Darkside.

"Good luck corrupting me... Ruby, pass me the swear jar, I'll be back." Qrow ordered, putting in $20 worth of Lien without taking any change, showing he's going to be cursing up a storm as Kirby won't be able to hear it as he doesn't want to get his ass whooped like Ragna.

"Well, that was shocking." Nora commented, before putting her own money in the jar and following the dusty old crow.

"And then, there were fewer..." Yang grinned with an evil chuckle.

"If there's a cure, then we need to find one fast." Kara stated with her left eye twitching from all the bad puns.

"Let's just eat and go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Ben added, quickly eating his chili fries and drinking his smoothie like it was nothing.

* * *

 **Later in the master bedroom Ben's and Yang's Room.**

The master bedroom was naturally the biggest room in the house with hard lamentable wooden tiles, a matching Desk that held a Computer that is linked directly to the Plumber database across the galaxy and some papers with one of them is a note from Paradox, a large Queen sized Bed that was along the right Wall.

The room also connected to its own bathroom, so they won't have to share with the rest of their guests.

Taking the note off the desk, Ben read the note out loud for Yang to hear and possibility get an explanation on why there is a mansion in the middle of nowhere for them.

"Dear Benjamin and Yang, if you're reading this, you no doubt want an explanation on why you both are currently inside a Mansion when you wanted to live in a simple house. You see in the future, you both shall play a very important role for both Remnant and Earth. This place will one day will be the birthplace of a- Opps, spoilers! Now tomorrow, I know the two of you will begin the tour of your new mansion, just know that this place holds many secrets that stayed out of the official blueprints, so I will let you discover them for yourselves. Signed Professor Paradox." Ben read the note, amazing Yang as she never expected to live in a mansion.

"Man, how does he do all this? I know he's a time traveler and all, but this is like my dream home." Yang asked, laying down on the bed after taking off her Scarf and changing into her pajamas.

"I have no idea and I'd rather not think about it." Ben replied, flipping over the note to see a familiar alien writing, making his eyes widen in shock before he got a serious look on his face as the alien writing is a complex verbal and written language and contains many peculiarities, such as a rare object-verb-subject (OVS) word order.

"Ben, what's wrong?" Yang asked, worried for her boyfriend.

"Get some sleep. Something has came up, tomorrow we'll not only take a tour of Bellwood, but we'll take a trip to some planets to meet a few people." Ben explained, narrowing his eyes at the paper before someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ben called, letting Azmuth and Max come in with a serious look along with their own papers.

"I take it you two read the note." Ben said, taking a seat in the rotating chair.

"You know what this means, Ben. You need to see them as soon as possible." Max replied.

"I'll see them after we give everyone a tour." Ben replied, much to the confusion of Yang.

"Who are you talking about?" Yang asked, confused of what the 2 Tennysons and Galvan are talking about.

"I'll explain tomorrow, in this universe I have made powerful enemies. Whenever I make an ally not from Earth, I have to do everything I can to make sure I keep them, these people are not someone you want to be enemies with. " Ben explained.

"These people have been very helpful in protecting the universe from a very dangerous infection. One where the only cure is death, even I've been unable to create one... So far." Azmuth added, mumbling that last part more to himself.

"In the mean time, let's just get some sleep." Ben ordered as his grandfather and the Galvan left as he Yang fall asleep on their shared bed.

* * *

 **The next morning.**

After eating breakfast, everyone immediately got ready to go explore Ben's Universe with Pyrrha And Yatsuhashi wearing Civilian clothes to blend in better.

"Everyone ready? Once we leave, we're not coming back for a while." Ben asked with his trench coat on.

"Before you go, you might want to watch Channel Nine. Something is happening at the School." Sandra added, causing Ben to pick up the TV remote.

Turing on the the TV, Ben saw that there was a Report that his old high school was currently under attack by a wave of Mutant Frogs and and Squirrels.

The Mutant Frog has yellow eyes, bone horns coming out of the sides of its head, a darker shade of green skin, and its is the same color as the rest of it and has a pink tongue.

The Mutant Squirrels have scales on their backs and legs, are much larger than the average squirrel, and they have a horn on their skull and their tail is rat-like with a poof on the end and their paws have sharp claws.

"Animo. Change of plans. Grab your weapons just in case, but only fight if I tell you to." Ben ordered, going outside to turn into Infernus and lowering his tail to let all the non-flyers on.

"Everyone ready?" Infernus asked the gang.

"Just get us there in one piece." Yang replied, speaking for everyone.

Smirking the best he could, Infernus immediately took to the Sky, ready to announce to his hometown Bellwood, USA and the entire Earth that he is back home.

* * *

 **Bellwood High School.**

Flying quickly, Infernus saw that there was a small army of Mutant Animals surrounding the school, waiting for their master's orders to attack the school.

Sitting on a saddle-like throne was a man that has a pale complexion with a muscular body, white long shoulder-length hair, and solid black eyes, with yellow sclerae. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, black fingerless gloves, black pants, black combat boots, and a green cape and he's holding a telescopic mutant ray gun that mutates animals and revive fossils like his DNA Transmodulator.

This is Doctor Animo, a disgrace scientist who borderlines insanity with his obsession with mutating animals and sometimes people.

"Come on out, Ben Tennyson, and I won't destroy the School!" the Doctor spoke through a microphone, causing two people to come out who were the former bullies of Ben: JT and Cash.

Cash was the taller of the two with pale skin and his hair and eyebrows were all black, has a football ball-shaped head with large ears and his eyes were brown and they have a thin outline and he wore a red shirt with dark grey accents, black pants, and white shoes.

J.T. has unkempt, brown hair and brown eyebrows. He has black, round-shaped glasses with a black frame and he wore an olive T-shirt, beige pants, and white shoes.

"Ben isn't here, so leave us alone, creep!" Cash shouted.

"No one has seen him for a year, so stop bothering us!" J.T. added, agreeing with his best friend.

"Then perhaps I'll have to kill one of you to drag him out of hiding!" the insane doctor shouted as a large shadow appeared over the entire building which was actually the mutated Alien-EVO Dragon himself.

"What is that?" Cash asked, hoping that it's the missing hero of Bellwood.

* * *

 **In the sky with Infernus.**

"Alright, guys, this is where you get off. Grandma and Gwen, make a platform for everyone. Kids, you can watch, but don't say anything or help me in anyway. It's time that I show the people of Bellwood that I'm back and I mean business. Oh! And, Qrow, can I borrow Harbinger? I have a feeling like it's going to be their unlucky day." Infernus ordered.

"Be my guest, kid. Just make sure that I still have it in one piece, please." Qrow replied, dropping it down into the dragon's waving hand.

Smirking, Infernus immediately flew down towards the school, changing into his normal self once he was on the Ground with his Hair and eye color changed to match Qrow's.

"Well as I Live and Breathe. Ben Tennyson has returned." Animo said, grinning like the mad man he is.

"Careful, Dr. Freakimo. I just got back yesterday and I'm really not in the mood to deal with you since I have to give a tour to all my friends and new family members of Bellwood, so if we could do this another day that'd be great." Ben replied, not really seeing the mad doctor as a threat.

"You dare mock me? The Brilliant Doctor Animo!? I'll mutate you into my mindless monster for that!" Animo shouted, commanding his Mutant Squirrel army to attack the Ultimatrix-bearer.

Charging at their apparent enemy, the Mutant Squirrels were immediately killed by a quick shotgun blast to the face and cut in half so fast, people actually consider that he briefly transformed into Fasttrack but was actually his natural speed from his Anodite Heritage.

"You got to do better than that, Dr. Wacko." Ben said with an arrogant smirk.

Growling, Animo commanded more of his Mutant Animals to attack Ben but for some reason, 2/3 of his army that were in the street immediately sunk into a sinkhole that just appeared.

"That is seriously bad luck." J.T. commented, not knowing that Ben is using Qrow's Misfortune Semblance.

Not listening, Ben charged at the mad Scientist while only the Mutant Frogs left over watched to try something.

"Use your Tongues on him, you fools!" Animo ordered, panicking on the inside and not seeing that Ben's hair started to turn Black with one eye changing amber with his Pupils becoming slits like a Cat, showing that he's now using Blake's Shadow Semblance.

Smirking, Ben just stopped dead center in the middle of the Mutant Frogs, waiting for the right moment as they all opened their mouths, shooting their large tongues in the center which immediately was replaced by a shadow version of the hero himself, much to everyones' shock before he transformed Harbinger into its Scythe mode, cutting all the tongues, making the Mutants bleed from their mouths.

Not stopping, Ben pointed Harbinger at the insane Doctor, showing that the fight is over.

"Give up, Animo. I just got back and I really don't want to have to beat you until you're black and blue in front of my Family." Ben stated, wanting to get this over with quickly.

"You'll never win, Ben Tennyson, I Doctor-" the insane doctor began before Ben shot him with a bolt of lightning from his fingertips, hitting his Mind Control Headband and telescopic mutant ray, freeing the mutant animals from his control and reverting them back to their normal state.

"Enough with the monologue, Animo. You've lost! End of story! Now go to sleep!" Ben shouted, electrocuting the Doctor until he passed out.

Turning towards the the High School, Ben saw that everyone of Bellwood High School was watching in amazement that he managed to completely fight an army all without transforming into a single alien.

"If you all are just going to stand there, I think I'm going to start the tour with my friends and new family." Ben said as the group landed behind him as his Kids ran over to him, grabbing onto his legs.

"You were so cool, Daddy! Do you think you could teach me how to do that?" Kitty asked, causing the entire students with wide eyes and jaws dropping down.

"DADDY!? YOU'RE A FATHER?!" the entire school and the news media who arrived screamed.

"Yes. It's a long story, but I'm the ADOPTED father of these two. The girl with the tiger ears and tail is Katherine Rhodes as she is known as the first Human/Faunus hybrid of Remnant, and the Pink alien puffball is Kirby as he's a Nintendon from the now destroyed Planet Pop Star. If you want to know more, tune in on Harangue Nation where I will tell everyone my story after I "convince" Will Harangue for a live interview." Ben explained as a limousine pulled up

Stepping out of the Limo was a long blonde haired girl with Sky Blue eyes wearing pearl earrings, a black shirt with a purple jacket, and black shorts with matching black high heels.

This is Jennifer Nocturne, an Actress who once nearly broke up Ben and Julie after she kissed him on National TV when Ben saw his idol: Captain Nemesis.

Smirking, Jennifer walked up to Ben and pulled him into a French Kiss before he or anyone could react.

Now wide eyed, Ben pushed the blonde Actress away with his green eyes glowing with power of his fury with Mana.

"What do you think you're doing, Nocturne?!" Ben demanded, trying to not transform into his Anodite Form.

"I was nearby when I heard that you were back. And I thought I should reward you when you saved the day." Jennifer replied as if she did not commit sexual assault on him.

"If you wanted to reward me, you should've just sent a card or a gift basket to my parent's place, not kiss me in front of my kids and girlfriend." Ben explained, looking at Yang as her Lilac eyes were now Red with Jealously.

"You're back with Julie and had kids? You could've done so much better than her." Jennifer replied, not knowing the danger she is in.

"He isn't with Julie, he's with me, Lady." Yang answered, wanting to punch Her fellow Blonde.

Turing towards the Red eyed Yang, Jennifer looked up and down at the blonde woman who looked like she came right out of an Anime Show.

"Really, her? Why'd you rather be with a random nobody with implants instead of natural like mine." Jennifer replied, crossing her arms and making Yang furious and everyone take one step back.

If there is two things Yang hates more than when people try to hurt her family or touch her hair, it's blonde jokes and people calling her Breasts fake when they are completely natural part of her body as she and every woman of the 6 universes are self-conscious about their body especially their breasts.

"THEY ARE NOT FAKE, YOU SHALLOW-." Yang tried when her mouth completely covered by Gwen's Mana.

"Leave now, Nocturne, before we sue you for sexual assault." Gwen warned.

"Or before Raven gets angry." Qrow added, knowing that his Sister is about to go off because she will hurt or torture anyone who tries to advance toward her daughter's boyfriend.

Not waiting for an answer, Ben used his Mana to push Jennifer back into her Limousine, forcing her to leave as there was no way she could Win with Everyone there.

"Lets get out of here. We need to have a quick tour then we shall go into space. There are some people that I need to see." Ben stated, picking up Kitty and giving her a piggy back ride while Kirby is in Yang's arms as always.

* * *

 **Later at Mr. Smoothy**

After going to Burger Shack to pick up Ben's usual order of chili fries with cheese,onions, and jalapeño peppers, everyone is now sitting at Ben's favorite Hangout in which everyone in which immediately understood why Ben has a a love for Smoothies as they all managed to have there own flavors. everyone immediately understood why Ben has a a love for Smoothies as they all managed to have their own flavors.

Ben- Grape

Ruby- Cookies and Strawberry

Weiss- Blueberry

Blake- Sardines

Yang- Strawberry Surprise

Jaune- Grape

Nora- Nectarine

Pyrrha- Grapefruit

Ren- Apple

Coco- Coffee

Fox- Banana

Yatsuhashi- Mint

Velvet- Carrot juice

Summer- Cinnamon Cookies

Taiyang- Dragon Fruit

Raven- Peach

Qrow- Strawberry

Logan- Cherry

Spring- Orange

Winter- Peach

Glynda- Wedding Cake

Ozpin- Grape

Hyde- Raspberry

Orie- Bubblegum

Linne- Chocolate

Waldstein- Vanilla

Carmine- Blood Orange

Gordeau- Lemon

Ragna- Lime

Rachel- Strawberry

Makoto- Peanut

Saya/Noel- Bubblegum

Tsubaki- Orange

Es- Pudding

Jin- Tea

Nine- Apple

Jubei- Sardines

Taokaka and Cali, Spotty, Fluffy, Feisty- Meat and Fish

Trinity/Luna/Sena- Vanilla

Kokonoe- Bubblegum

Chie- Chocolate

Yukiko- Vanilla

Yu- Peppermint

Yosuke- Meat

Kanji- Beef

Nanako- Chocolate Vanilla mix

Naoto- Green Tea

Rise- Pepper

Kirby- Orange

Kara- Jalapeño

Laura- Sour Grape

Kitty- Lamb and Sardine

Rex- Plumb

Noah- Raspberry

Bobo- Banana

Holiday- Chocolate

Six- Mint

Biowulf- Meat

Skalamander- Fish

Breach- Fruit punch

Beverly-Vanilla

 **(Toy2711: That is a lot of smoothies don't you think?)**

"I can see why you love this place, Ben." Yang commented, already falling in love with these drinks.

"It's so good!" Kitty added as fans of Ben started approaching along with different news TV vans all wanting an interview.

"Oh great, here comes my fans and the media." Ben commented as his table was surrounded by all his fans and News reporters all invading his personal space.

"Mr. Tennyson, where have you been for the past year?"

"He looks so good in that Trenchcoat!"

"The pink alien is so Cute!"

"His daughter is so cute with her Tiger Ears and Tail!"

Getting annoyed of how they are surrounding her family, Yang fired one shot with Ember Celica into the air, stopping everyone in their tracks.

"Please, leave before I get angry." Yang ordered, her hands balling into fists.

"Unless you're family, leave now." Ben added, transforming into Big Chill to escape a fangirl's arm.

"What about me, Mr. Tennyson?" a familiar voice asked that Ben immediately recognized.

Pushing himself to the front of the crowd was a boy that is ten years old with a fair complexion, light-brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore a green hoodie with a white 10 on the black circle behind the straps, and a white shirt and also wore dark green cargo pants and black shoes.

This is Jimmy Jones, a ten year old kid who is a major fan of Ben and his alien heroes as he runs a website with pictures of aliens around the world, including every alien Ben has ever turned into, even dating back to when Ben was ten years old, and was responsible for releasing Ben's secret identity to the world.

"You can stay, Jimmy, but the rest leave." Ben replied as no one moved.

"Maybe I wasn't being clear enough." Ben added, changing his hair white and his eyes light blue as he summons a pack of Beowolf Grimm with the Schnee Glyph Semblance.

"GO AWAY!" Ben roared as the Summon Grimm chased them all away as he turned to look at Jimmy.

"What're you doing here, Jimmy? Shouldn't you be in school?" Ben asked, raising his eyebrow at his major fan.

"School was canceled today because of the attack earlier. So, I asked my mom if I could come here and see you." Jimmy explained as the RB3 arrived after being refueled.

"Sorry, Jimmy, but we're gonna have to talk later, I promise I'll answer all your questions when I get the chance." Ben replied as he got up and approached the plane.

"Can I come with you? I'm sure my mom won't mind too much." Jimmy asked.

"Not this time. But next time, I promise you, you'll get to go." Ben promised as the RB3 ramp lowered after being refueled.

"Alright, here's our ride. Everyone get on board and get comfortable because it's a long way to where we're going." Ben ordered, going inside to see Gwen and Kevin in which the 2 looked very uncomfortable as he knows where they're going.

"The ship is all ready to go. You have enough fuel to get there and back." Kevin explained, quickly getting out of the ship.

"Thanks guys. Now you should probably go see your mom if you already have not, we'll be going there after picking up some Appoplexian Beef and hope that Borkan is in a listening mood." Ben replied, causing Kevin to flinch at the Name.

"I'll go with him. Besides, I still need to see if I can still go to college here." Gwen added, following Kevin.

"C'mon, let's go! But when we get there, I will lay down rules that all of you will follow or you WILL be killed on the spot." Ben stated seriously, not at all Joking.

Naturally shocked at how serious Ben is. they where unprepared for the sudden take off before anyone could have the chance to sit down as they were flying to an unknown world filled with unknown creatures, never knowing of the horrors of a hatched egg that found itself planted in the sewers of Bellwood.

There an unfortunate Plumber found himself face to face with a creature that resembles a pair of skeletal hands fused together, with a spine-like tail, eight long, finger-like legs which allows it to crawl rapidly, and a long tail adapted for making great leaps and particular appendages give it an appearance somewhat comparable to Chelicerate arthropods such as Arachnids and Horseshoe Crabs and the underside of the creature and its orifice noticeably resemble a human female's vagina.

The creature then jumped towards the Plumber, rendering him unconscious with its tail wrapping around his neck and its digits around his skull.

* * *

 **In space.**

In space, the RB3 is currently flying through the Milky Way Galaxy, allowing everyone to see its beautiful colors all around the tiny insignificant little star ship to the vast infinite Universe all around them.

"It's so beautiful." Weiss awed, looking at Outer Space of Ben's Universe.

"No matter where you go, each part of the Universe is unique." Kara added, speaking from experience.

"I wish we-." Yang began until her Lilac eyes changed completely Yellow and she went up to the front of the cockpit where Ben was flying who immediately traded places with her as the entrance was immediately locked as he was placing Mana Runes to keep everyone out.

"Hey, what are they doing!?" Spring demanded, thinking they're doing something inappropriate again.

"I don't know, but Ben placed some Mana Runes on the other side of the door. And unfortunately, since Charmcaster is not with us, I can't decipher them since I was never very good at those." Verdona explained, feeling the power.

"Then I'll just break down the Door!" Spring said, pulling out Skullcrusher.

Swinging the hammer that killed Hundreds of Grimm, Spring smashed the Hammer's head into the door only to be blasted into Logan by a bolt of Lightning from the door defeating the Peddle crusher with her favorite element.

"Nora, break down the door!" Spring shouted to the daughter of her former student.

Not wanting to disappoint her hero, Nora created her hammer with her Nanites that she named after her father's Hammer: Mjolnir, using the Engine part of it to blast her way through heavenly reinforced door, not creating a dent before she too was blasted back with a blast of Wind sending her into Ren.

"What's wrong with Mommy and Daddy?" Kirby asked, giving Blake an idea.

"BEN! YANG! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THE KIDS!" Blake shouted, getting no change.

"Alright, I'm Shooting down the Door." Coco added, raising her purse but was stopped by Kara jumping in front of the door.

"Are you crazy? You can't just shoot inside of a spaceship. You could hit the window or something important. Me and Clark can breathe in space while the rest of you can't." Kara stated, much to their displeasure before there was a huge a sharp turn, taking them off course from their previous destination.

"Where are we going now?" Qrow asked.

"I don't know, but everyone buckle up just to be safe." Summer said, quickly putting the kids in the seats just in time for them to start flying towards a dark red planet with four orange rings and at least one moon which was very Familiar to Verdona as this was her Home Planet, Anodyne.

"We need to stop them now! Raven, portal to them Now!" Verdona shouted, trying to blast the door down, but only succeeding in making it stronger.

Using her Sword, Raven opened a portal to the cockpit, finding an Anodite Ben teleporting outside with Yang in a Air bubble, flying towards the planet.

"There is a problem. They're flying towards the planet from outside the ship!" Raven shouted through the door.

"Open the Door. I'll fly us down, Star Warriors can fly anything!" Kara ordered, hoping that Ben and Yang are ok with whatever is wrong with them.

* * *

 **Anodyne**

Flying towards the planet with complete blank looks on their faces, their eyes glowing, and their perspective aura colors, the couple were heading straight for a town that looks like it was taken straight out of a medieval fantasy with a imposing building mildly reminiscent of a bizarre fortress in the center: It was surrounded by stone walls topped with railings, which ended on the front in the building's own entrance, flanked some meters away by a pair of modest light flags secured to the walls, and had two smaller, detached buildings at its sides, connected to the central one by suspended stone bridges complete with railings.

Such secondary buildings possessed an elongated facade facing the main building and shorter sides, their pitched roofs were composed of tiles, and they sported several simple, square windows, appearing as nothing more than holes in the walls, and more elaborated, larger and arched ones.

The main building, built of stone and linked to the two minor buildings by the suspended bridges, had another, central and arched bridge adorned by battlements, connecting a pair of large, square pillar-like structures placed in front of it, and seemed to take the form of a massive tower.

The base's most distinctive feature, however, was the entrance: acting as both the door to the main building and the seemingly only way to get past the walls, it consisted of a cylindrical structure topped by a complicated series of small, pitched tiled roofs pointing in several directions, piled up one on the other: Right above the cylindrical part were three of such roofs, one pointing frontally like the structure itself, and the other two jutting out respectively to the left and to the right; above those were two more roofs yet again pointing outwards, topped by the last, single and more imposing roof, facing frontwards and seemingly being adorned by a clock, or a rose window.

Below such roofs, topping the entrance was a large, arched dark sign reading "Dragon's Keep" in light characters, possessing light edges and a pair of strange protrusions jutting upwards at its sides.

The double wooden door below it, with the square pillars holding the sign up at its sides, sported a light, torn banner above it, almost split in two to house two distinct, Dragons symbols, one at the other's side.

Flanking the entrance, in front of a series of small windows similar to those found on the secondary buildings, were two lines of dark, massive spear-like ornaments, held in place by brick supports in their upper part, just below their heads.

Leading to the entrance was a small, modest wooden bridge, seemingly suspended over a river or a gorge.

Now people flying around the planet is not a Uncommon but a Green MALE Anodite with a Blonde human flying towards the castle was a little cause for concern especially when there is a green plane, Verdona, three Ravens, a Crow, two Phoenixes and two flying White Tigers following them close behind.

"Yo, Granny! What's going on?" A Female Anodite who is Ben's and Gwen's cousin named Sunny, flying close to her.

"Now's not the time. If you're not going to help us slow Ben down, get out of the way!" Verdona shouted, not wasting time with Sunny.

Surprised that her Male cousin is Half-Anodite, Sunny began to immediately fly ahead of Ben, creating a shield to slow them down, only succeeding in pissing him off as a blast of pure Dark Magic was thrown from his hand straight at her shield, shattering it instantly from its shear power.

Flying past his cousin, Ben continued to fly towards the castle as a Force Field started to appear around the Castle from the largest tower protecting what ever is inside, making Verdona and Sunny stop and relax.

"Why are you stopping? We need to stop them!" Raven shouted in her bird form.

"No one gets past the force field. Only the King and Queen can lower- Oh my God! The shield is down!" Verdona shouted, now worried.

"Looks like the King or Queen let them in." Qrow commented, not understanding it.

"You don't understand. We haven't had a King or Queen in centuries, not since the last King had die." Verdona explained.

"Either way, we need to get inside and figure out what's going on with them." Ruby said through the Pumber Badge that Verdona was carrying.

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a flash of blue light, showing that Paradox arrived, bringing everyone who went dimension hopping stayed on Earth including the rest of Ben's family look just as confused.

"What's going on, Paradox?" Rex asked, looking at the Time Walker.

"Now isn't the time, Ricardo. Right now, all of you need to wait for your friends to come out to welcome him home." Paradox replied vaguely.

"Enough with the riddles, Paradox. Just give us a straight answer for once in your life!" Glynda added, pointing her riding crop at him.

"Paradox, what did you mean by "welcoming him home"?" Azmuth asked curiously.

"You must welcome the return of the- Oop, spoilers. Oh! And you might want to give this back to Benjamin." Paradox replied, pulling out the Ultimatrix and passing it to Jaune.

"Will my parents be ok?" Kitty asked worriedly as she doesn't want to lose another set.

"I promise you, Katherine, that they'll be ok." Paradox replied with his usual "I know everything smirk."

"I just hope they come out soon. I just got my son back, but I don't want to lose him again." Sandra said, not wanting to lose her only son as he just got back from his adventures.

* * *

 **Inside the castle.**

 **BGM Start- Ancient Temple- Midnight Syndicate, The official Dungeons and Dragons real playing soundtrack.**

After going inside the entrance, a large and tall room was seen as that was big enough to function as a Club or pub of sort.

The floor was composed of wood, bearing a distinctive square pattern in which every square was a different Rune of power that would only activate when the master of the house needed it, and the ceiling sported a complicate system of massive, horizontal and vertical wooden beams hanging from it on top of the hall, just below the passageway leading to the second floor, which was complete with a small mezzanine; the lower horizontal beams had round lamps hanging from them.

The inner side of the double door granting access to the building had thin reinforcements in the shape of "X"s, and bore two light banners with Dragons emblem in its middle part, one on each leaf.

However, what really got there attention was two simple thrones side by side both made out of solid platinum, with the designs on the one on the Left having the designs of a Chinese Dragon which was also shorter than the one on the right had the designs of a European Dragon.

Now that they were inside, the focus came to their eyes as the two were confused as they where just in the RB3 flying through space and now they are in a Unknown Castle with the doors locked from the outside.

"Ben, where are we?" Yang asked with the voice now at a more manageable tone but still too loud to hear it properly.

"I don't know, but I can't open the door!" Ben replied still in Anodite form as he was using his enhanced strength to push open the door until he noticed a pull on his soul towards the thrones.

Turning towards the thrones, the two now noticed that there was matching Crowns on the pillows that was pure white crown, with wings of pearl and silver in the likeness of a Dragon.

On it were set seven gems of adamant each a different form of Quartz gem, and at the crown of the helm was set a single yellow and Green Diamonds matching their respective colors, and when the light shines on it the Crown looks like it glows with their respective colors, making them look even more powerful.

"Call me crazy, but I think we have to put on the crowns." Ben commented, walking to over to grab the first crown.

"I think you're right since I can't think of anything else to do." Yang replied, grabbing the smaller of the two and lifting above her head at the same time as her Boyfriend.

"No matter what happens, I love you, Yang." Ben said, placing it on his head, showing it fits perfectly as the crowns began to glow brightly as well forcing their Aura to glow brightly.

"What's going on?" Ben asked concernedly especially since the voices were now getting quieter.

"I'm not doing anything, but its burning!" Yang cried, trying to take off the crown, but could not control herself as she was forced to sit in the throne before the gems glowed brighter than ever before, knocking them out.

* * *

 **In the Void.**

Opening their eyes, the two were confused when they saw literally nothing as far as the eyes could see just a endless white void.

"Ben, where are we?" Yang asked, wishing that she had her Shotgun Gauntlets.

"I don't know, but stay close to me just in case, Minerva... What did I just say Minerva?" Ben asked confusedly.

"Now isn't the time to be concerned with what you call me, Thorin... Who the hell is Thorin?" Yang asked as they heard laughter from behind them.

Turing around, the two saw that there was two people, a man and a woman both looking very amused at their confusion.

The woman had a Extremely voluptuous figure with a Tattoo of a Dragon that had a crown of fire in its mouth around her neck.

Her hair was Blonde with two strands of hair from the sides of her head are each tied together by a golden bead with an intricate swirling pattern. Behind her is a large white sash which loops above her head with the ends hanging out towards the ground with a bead on each end.

She also wears two U-shaped earrings, and wears red lipstick.

She wears a elegant armor composed of a short blue robe trimmed gold which is largely open in the middle, revealing much of her chest. The robe is tied together at the waist with a simple red ribbon held together by a gold bead.

The robe has elegant multi-layered trim. She wears two large blue gloves which have gold trims flaring out in the ends. The gloves have red ribbons tied around the wrist and are adorned in a simple pattern of gold dots.

She wears a large golden pauldron over each shoulder, bearing the image of a Chinese dragon with an open mouth. She has blue and gold leggings which match the gloves in their pattern and design. Around the leggings are a pair of gold greaves.

The knee plates contain a pattern similar to the crown Yang is wearing and the greaves themselves match the pattern of her robe.

The man was tall and muscular with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes with slitted dark pupils.

He is wearing a gold-trimmed long sleeved overcoat and darker colored 'shoulder pads' on his shoulders. His sleeves go past his wrist forming a slight upward V-shape. He wears this over a light blue sleeveless shirt. He wears white pants with grey pinstriped patches on his hips that are outlined in blue.

The bottoms of his pants are neatly tucked into his black boots and are supported by a white and blue belt with a square belt buckle and wears suspender-like straps on his waist with gold buckles.

"Who are you?!" Ben demanded.

"Why are we here?!" Yang shouted in agreement.

"Look at them, Thorin. They reminded us at their age." The Woman said with a naturally seductive Voice that would instantly turn a man on.

"So young and in love. They truly will make a great King and Queen just like the two of us, Minerva." Thorin replied with a voice that boomed with Power and demanded Respect from all.

"King and Queen!? Who are you people and why're we here?!" Yang demanded, pissed at the 2.

"We're the memories of the first King and Queen of the Anodite Empire. And you two are our Reincarnations." Minerva explained, much to the shock of the couple.

"And the next rulers of the Empire." Thorin added, further shocking the two.

"But how can we be your reincarnations? Better yet, how can I be The next Queen when I'm only Human?" Yang asked, not remembering having Anodite Powers as she lived in another universe that has Aura not Mana.

"You're not Human, at least not fully, somewhere through your mother's side if I had to guess was an Anodite, The Spark just never showed up and anyone except for you. You just have been subconsciously suppressing it and using Aura instead of Mana." Minerva explained.

"But why did I not sense it?" Ben asked confusedly.

"Not necessarily. She has been suppressing it and using Aura the entire time. Because of this, you didn't sense anything, but the Spark is incredibly weak from lack of use. If you two did not mate when you did it would have went out." Thorin explained.

"OK, I can accept being your reincarnations, but why did we refer to each other as your names?" Ben asked.

"That's because the memories from the past Kings and Queens are merging with the two of you, The only reason why we know you're our reincarnations despite being nothing more than a memory is because we were shown the future by Paradox as we we're going to die leading Diagon to earth." Thorin explained.

"So what happens now?" Yang asked, feeling the memories of their past life coming to them.

"Now you finish what we started. Spread our message of Peace across the universe and have a family that we never could have." Thorin explained with regret as he never got to have his own child.

"The memory transfer will be completed when you wake up. If you have any questions just ask Verdona and she'll explain everything that has happened since the last king." Minerva added as the two began to fade away and Death appeared behind them.

"Did you both have to tell them you were nothing more than a memory implanted on the crowns?" Death asked, a little amused.

"No, but it's fun to keep them guessing." Minerva replied.

"By the way, what was the bet you made with love anyway?" Thorin asked, referring to the Physical Embodiment of Love.

"I bet that no matter what happens, you both would be with someone else if you couldn't find each other, this went on for six lifetimes until your current ones is where you found each other for the first time. The two of you truly are soulmates." Death explained as she took the two back to the afterlife.

 **BGM End.**

* * *

 **Back in the castle.**

 **BGM Start- Lotr Aragorn's song.**

Opening their eyes, the new King and Queen saw that they were now wearing the same outfits as their past selfs, showing that whatever possessed them in the first place, still had some control over them while they were passed out which was a little alarming, but they have more important things to figure out like what are they going to tell everyone.

"What do we do, Ben? I don't know what to tell the others. Especially Kitty, if I truly am an Anodite then I'm immortal like you." Yang asked, trying not to panic as she can outlive her children.

"Kitty is immortal since she has Excalibur, but we have bigger problems: If we truly are a King and Queen, it's going to be hard going back to Remnant unless we can find someone to rule in our absence." Ben replied, looking for some memory that could help him.

"What about Grandma and maybe Grandpa? Grandma has literally done every job under the sun except for anything involving bugs apparently and Grandpa can also protect Bellwood while you are gone." Yang suggested.

"It also has nothing to do with the fact that she would stop interrupting us when we're trying to have fun, would it?" Ben asked, amused by the looks of realization on Yang's face that she hasn't even considered that.

"You know, now that we're completely alone, why don't we have some fun?" Yang asked, also looking for excuse to get this ridiculous outfit off.

"Not right now. We need to lower the shield, so let's go greet our subjects." Ben replied as Magic appeared with a small smile on her face.

"What are you doing here, Lady Magic?" Yang asked, not wanting to piss off the creator of All Anodites.

"I'm here to announce that you both are the rightful king and queen of this world." Magic explained, opening the door for all to see.

With the sight of Lady Magic, all the Anodites present immediately started to bow before the source of all Magic, hoping that she is in a good mood.

"My people. You have waited centuries for your King and Queen to return, but now the wait is over! What I bring you not only your new rulers, but the reincarnation of the first King and Queen!" Magic announced as everyone began to cheer in gratitude for the return of the King and Queen.

Stepping out into the light, everyone saw that not only the new King and Queen were walking out Hand in hand for all to see as all began to bow before there new Rulers including their friends and family until they were approached by them as they smiled gently at the sight of their friends.

"Friends, Partners, Teammates, Weiss-." Ben began, pausing to get the reaction he was looking for.

"Why am I always being singled out...?" Weiss mumbled.

"You don't have to bow to us mostly because we're still a little confused about this whole thing and you're not friends, you're our family." Yang explained.

"Does that make me a princess?" Kitty asked, confused that she and Kirby are the Heir to the Throne.

"Technically, it makes you Ruby, Ricardo, Kara, and your sister royalty." Paradox explained with a smirk.

"My father must never find out about this. He'll do everything he can to make me marry Ben for even more money." Weiss stated, still angry about it.

"In the mean time, all of you are invited to stay in our castle, we need to go over a few things in private." Ben ordered, leading the way inside.

 **BGM End.**

Taking a seat on their thrones, Ben and Yang waited for the first person to ask there questions which neither one where surprised that it was Spring raising her hand.

"I can accept you two being King and Queen, I can even accept you being reincarnations of the first two, but my question is: What are you wearing, Yang?! I know for a fact you weren't wearing those before, but put on something a little more appropriate and child friendly!" Spring ordered.

"It's not my fault. This is just something Minerva used to wear and I woke up wearing it. As soon as I find a change of clothes, I'll wear it, so I can get out of this ridiculous skirt. How do you seriously fight in this Ruby? Especially Weiss?" Yang asked, annoyed by her past life's mischievous nature.

"So what's going to happen now? There's no way you could run an empire from another universe as it's just not physically or scientifically possible." Logan asked.

"We were actually hoping to ask grandma to look after the kingdom since she has done literally every job on Remnant." Yang answered.

"Two things: One, I haven't done every job on Remnant, and second, I never ran a kingdom before." Spring replied, not realizing what Yang is up to.

 _'Yes, that's it, take the bait.'_ Yang thought, looking forward to having some real alone time without being interrupted every moment.

"Before we do anything else, I believe you should learn to run the kingdom, as well as learn how to act in high society." Rachel suggested.

"I can teach you how to do all that, so let's go." Weiss added, grabbing Ben by the arms and dragging him into a random room as everyone began to split up, not seeing the sad look on Yang but Ozpin certainly did.

"What's the matter, Miss Xiao Long?" Ozpin asked.

"Is there anyone you miss, professor? In one of your past lives I mean." Yang asked, now that they where alone.

"What do you mean?" Ozpin asked confusedly.

"I mean any family you might have, had, or someone you loved. You had to have a normal life at one point, so is there anyone you could have missed more than anyone else in the world?" Yang asked.

Now understanding what she means, Ozpin lead her upstairs looking for a private room, finding a highly decorative library, with the ceiling protruding on the walls below in arched section, creating vaults, and the arched staircase leading down to the resource room being flanked by a balustrade which as a protruding, semicircular section, somehow reminiscent of a church's pulpit.

Another staircase is visible on the other side of the room, leading down from a mezzanine held up by beams.

The walls' upper part seems to be covered in lamps, while pictures are visible on the lower part of the wall flanking the arched staircase. Lined up against most walls are large shelves packed full of books, which can be consulted on the large, decorated table sitting in the center of the room, always covered in books and documents, and flanked by two sofas.

A small piece of furniture again housing books is visible nearby.

Taking a seat, the two immediate sat down, knowing that this was a personal and important conversation.

"To answer your question, I do miss many people from my past life, but none more than four important Girls." Ozpin replied, going a bit into his origins.

"You mean the four Maidens, right?" Yang asked, getting a no.

"No, while they were each named after the four seasons, they were not the maidens. These four girls were my daughters. They were from my first reincarnation and my biggest regrets because I couldn't save them from Salem." Ozpin explained, much to Yang's shock.

"You have Daughters?" Yang asked, amazed by her headmaster.

"I had. They were born long before the four Academies long before even the four kingdoms." Ozpin explained.

"Why didn't you ask Kirby or Lady Death to bring them back? If they really are before the kingdoms or the academies, then no one would bat an eye at their resurrection." Yang asked, forcing Ozpin to not answer that since Magic promised him.

"Why were you asking if I missed anyone earlier?" Ozpin replied, changing the subject.

"*Sigh* I'm scared to watch Ruby and my friends grow old and die while I live forever." Yang admitted, not noticing that Ruby came in looking for her.

"I know how you feel. I've seen many people I've called friends and family die while I was always reborn." Ozpin replied.

"Yang, it's ok. I may get older, but nothing will separate us, not even Lady Death." Ruby promised, pulling up a chair.

"I don't want lose you guys." Yang replied as she's extremely sensitive about being abandoned due to her abandonment issues.

"You could always ask Lady Death to bring us back. No matter what happens, you're not getting rid of me that easily because I won't leave you and you won't leave me." Ruby added, giving her sister a hug.

Smiling at their bound, Ozpin began to get up and leave, hoping to find Ben somewhere in this castle finding the most amazing rooms even more amazing than the last finding Ben in a dining room as Weiss was trying to teach him how to act in high society within Remnant, much to his annoyance as he looks like he's ready to commit murder.

"Miss Schnee, may I borrow Benjamin for a moment?" Ozpin asked, much to the Ultimatrix-bearer's joy.

Gratefully getting up, Ben lead him to another room which was actually the training room that was filled with all sorts of weapons minus guns all stacked against the wall.

"Thank you, Oz. I don't know how much longer I could stand about learning how to sit properly." Ben replied.

"I admit living in high society can have a few problems at times, however, there are a few things I'd like to talk to you about since you're going to be King such as positions within your court, I doubt you'll need a cook and royal food taster since your people don't need to eat, but what about minister, ambassador, advisor and that sort of things? I've been a King a few times, so I can help you if need me to." Ozpin asked, remembering how he helped founded the four academies to protect the 4 Relics and play God.

"Thanks for the offering, Oz. But first, I think me and Yang need to talk about a few things starting with building alliances with a few people, with Azmuth it'll be easier to ally myself to the Galvans since it was Thorin who gave him the metal for Ascalon as he technically is me. As for other races, it might be a bit difficult, so I need to get in contact with a few people I've saved like Reiny or the Highbreed Supreme." Ben replied, wondering how his old friend is.

"I shall leave you both to it. However, I shall offer any advice if you need it." Ozpin said, getting up to head to the Library.

Getting up himself, Ben started to explore the castle, feeling like he has been here his whole life, heading to the ball room that like the rest of the castle, had a mini evil theme with all sorts of magical creatures painted all across the ceiling such as a Phoenix, Dragons, and even what humans would call unicorns, finding Yang there waiting for him as well as wearing her normal clothes, looking very relieved to be out of a dress while she watched Kitty looked all around the extremely large room.

Turing to see her king, Yang brought him into a kiss with such passion, never before felt showing that she is not only very happy, but has something important to tell him after she is done kissing him.

Breaking their Kiss, the two rested their foreheads on each other, staring into each other's eyes lovingly as they felt like they are the only people in the world that matters.

"I love you, Ben Tennyson, I know I may have to share you, but no matter what, I'll always love you." Yang said, feeling more open to the idea of sharing if she has to.

Smiling Ben brought her into a deep hug glad to see that she has mellowed out a bit from the memories of There past life while wondering if she will still be extremely protective over the kids with her delusions against of them leaving her or getting taken away.

"I love you, Yang Xiao Long, now why don't we give everyone everyone a tour after we talk about what we're going to do about building some alliances." Ben replied.

"Who should we ally ourselves with? Our past lives never allied ourselves with anyone besides the Finites and we both know how that ended." Yang asked, remembering how Diagon killed her by absorbing her Mana dry as he forced Thorin to watch.

"We could have a party here in like say a week. I know plenty of people who would Love to Allie them selves with me. Starting with Tetrax and Reiny." Said Ben knowing that they would always be ready to help him at moments notice.

"In the meantime, why don't we head to that place you're going to take us to?" Yang asked.

"They'll come here, but just to be safe, I should inform everyone who all I'm inviting along with what I can do just to be safe." Ben replied.

"Are you going to invite those Tiger people?" Kitty asked, reminding the two parents of her presence.

"Yes, although, I do wonder if I should invite the Lewodans since the last time I met them was also the first time I met Jarrett." Ben said the last part to himself.

"Wasn't he the one who ate a baby? Because if he is, we're not inviting him." Yang asked, remembering the story of Jarett eating Tiffin.

"I agree with you there. Now we have a party to plan." Ben replied, leaving to give everyone a tour.

* * *

 **One week later.**

It took one week to send out all the invitations out to everyone with most easily accepting such as the case with Tetrax and Reiny immediately decide to come along with a few others that Ben has made friends with.

Standing in the middle of the ballroom was the King and Queen themselves with everyone else spread around the castle doing their own thing wearing their respective suits/dresses or in Winter's case can use her normal military uniform acting as the kid's guards while Biowulf and Skalamander were patrolling the castle grounds.

"Now announcing Highbreed Supreme Reinrassic III, seventh son of the Noble Highbreed House of Deralla, direct descendant of the Pure Blooded High Order of Rarsect!" Verdona announced, who volunteered as the official announcer of the important guest she wanted to make her people and planet look good especially when her grandson is the king.

The Highbreed were originally a white humanoid species with black hands and feet, a purple face with red eyes, along with eyes on their chest. They usually had four eyes on their face (though some had only three), and the placement of the eyes would sometimes differ, however, after the genetic repair, Highbreed now come in many colors due to the Omnitrix's genetic repair.

This Highbreed mostly look the same except for the fact he had a Methanosian arm.

Walking to the center of the ballroom straight to where Ben was waiting for him as they glared at each other, creating a thick and heavy atmosphere, causing everyone who didn't know the full story wonder why they were glaring at each other before they started laughing like old friends before shaking hands.

"It's good to see you again, Ben Tennyson, when I heard you disappeared, I immediately sent the fleet out looking for you in deep worry that something had happened to you." Reiny greeted naturally.

"It's good to see you again, Reiny. Oh! And this is Yang Xiao Long. She's my queen." Ben replied.

Looking at the Blonde Human, Reiny began to lean down, staring intently at the Queen, much to the confusion and annoyance of Yang as she started to ball her hands into Fists, ready to punch him for invading her personal space when he leaned back to look at the king.

"She's a strong woman. She'll give you strong sons and daughters in the future." Reiny replied before walking away as the Appoplexian leader arrived.

The Appoplexian leader was a typical Appoplexian. He has huge eyebrows with very small eyes. He wears shoulder pads with golden armor embedded in brown frame, brown shorts with a belt bearing an orange and black symbol on the buckle, and a gold necklace. His fur is shaggy, with visible whiskers on his face.

This is Vexx, one of the leaders of Appoplexia or the home planet of Rath's species.

Heading over to the couple, Vexx was immediately halted by a Little Girl with "Appoplexian" characteristics or in actuality Tiger Faunus characteristics, making him wonder if she is a Hybrid between himself and a Human.

"Whoa! You're a big tiger just like Alice's mommy! Do you eat nothing but Meat and fish like Alice does or do you have to eat disgusting vegetables too?" Kitty asked before her parents came over.

"You'll have to forgive our Daughter, she just loves all things Tigers." Ben apologzied before his shirt was grabbed by Vexx.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, BENJAMIN TENNYSON, KING OF THIS PLANET! VEXX DOES FORGIVE HER BECAUSE SHE WAS ONLY ASKING A FEW QUESTIONS, SO IT WAS NO BOTHER!" Vexx roared as Yang sweat dropped, already knowing that Rath's race's brain were hardwired for aggression.

 _'So that's what it's like to get yelled at By Rath.'_ Ben thought as he was dropped as Vexx turned back to Kitty.

"What's your name, little girl?" Vexx asked.

"My name is Katherine, but everyone calls me Kitty, Mister." Kitty answered, directing towards her tail and ears.

"Let me tell you something, Little Girl, AKA Katherine aka Kitty, Tigers do not answer to the name of "Kitty" we're a proud fighting race! Therefore, you should be called something that shows you're proud of yourself of what you are, so you should find a new name!" Vexx roared before he smelled the food especially the burgers, leaving Kitty with those thoughts.

Opening his mouth to say, Ben quickly close his mouth when something out of the corner of his eyes shimmering as if something invisible was moving around, looking for the perfect opportunity to strike, making Ben smirk.

Changing his eyes and hair to match Pyrrha's, Ben immediately summoned Winter's sword away from her, much to her annoyance and surprise as something round and sharp came flying towards him, but stopped in midair right in front of him as the device in front of him was an extremely sharp circular cutting device that is typically thrown like a discus and yet returns to the user like a boomerang as it also features a hand grip for use as a melee slashing weapon.

Smirking, Ben used Pyrrha's Polarity Semblance to send the Shuriken-like device back at its thrower, nearly hitting the alien as it was cut in half by some sort of blade like weapon.

Charging with Winter's Sword while coating it with his magic to make it stronger and more durable as it won't immediately break when he uses it.

Swinging the sword over head, Ben was blocked by something with a claw-like weapon, creating sparks and some kind of growl from the "assassin" as wgatever it is was annoyed.

"You've gotten slow, old man. I expected you to try and kill me an hour ago." Ben said with a smirk, earning a growl from the invisible creature as it was getting annoyed.

"Just show yourself, Borkan, you've made your point." Max added, wearing his Plumber uniform.

Pulling back, everyone but Kevin watched in amazement as the alien revealed itself as it was armed with a cloaking device and stood like normal humans, has two eyes, arms, legs, same amount of fingers and even some basic hair that was usually dreadlocks but at that the resemblance ended. Their mouths were completely different as it has arthropod-like mandibles and no visible nose, and they were at least eight feet tall, with great muscles and weaponry adorning their bodies. Small skulls and bones along with unique metal and alloys were arranged like jewelry.

These individuals are unusual and their smaller height the subject of ridicule in their society and their species' reptile-like skin can range in color from light to dark, be mottled or clear, and can appear dry or moist and clammy.

This is an alien that has kept the greatest parasites of the known universe as well the greatest hunters of all kind otherwise known as the Yautja.

Typing a few commands on his Wrist Gauntlet trying to help defuse the situation Borkan saw Biowolf and Skalamander surrounded him after hearing the fight.

"You've gotten better, Benjamin, I'm glad you haven't been slacking off since you disappeared." Borkan complimented.

"You know this guy, Ben?" Amber asked, ready to freeze him if necessary.

"You haven't told them about me, Benjamin? I thought you'd have at least told them about your hunts and your Kills." Borkan asked, sounding disappointed as if he were scolding a child.

"I've been able to tell everyone everything, there's a lot to cover, all right. Especially when I'm in another universe that didn't know there is life outside their own planet until an Alien Invasion happened less than a full year ago." Ben replied before he noticed Velvet was about to take a picture of The broken Smart Disc Until it was snatched from her hands by Him as he used Ruby's Semblance to take it before she could take a picture.

"When I said there was one alien species you couldn't take any pictures of for any reason, I was talking about these guys. These are hunters who hunt wild animals and people at least until I managed to convince them to stop, but they'll kill you if you try to replicate their technology like Kevin did at one point." Ben stated seriously.

"Ben, have you ever killed anyone for sport?!" Blake asked in outrage.

"I've never hunted anyone for sport, however, I've killed out of Mercy along with hunting creatures far worse than the creatures of Grimm." Ben explained, referring to the Ultimate Parasite of his universe.

"What are you talking about? What could possibly be worse than a creature of Grimm?" Coco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The only thing I can think of would be Diagon and his creatures." Yang added just as confused.

"Our past lives never met them, but they're known as the ultimate parasites for a good reason." Ben explained.

"I think you should tell them everything, Benjamin." Borkan added.

"Grandpa, can you take over? I'm going to explain everything in person." Ben asked, not waiting for an answer as he lead everyone minus the kids to the Library.

"Before we start, I'm going to warn you all now. These things are deadly and brutal, so if you have a weak stomach, leave now because you'll not be allowed to leave and I won't start over." Ben warned as he raised up his left arm with the Ultimatrix.

As no one made a move to leave, Ben toyed with the Ultimatrix faceplate/dial a bit before entering a new code.

"Ultimatrix, activate biology explanation. Subject code: Xenomorph File XX121, authorization Tennyson." Ben mandated as a hologram of Azmuth appeared on the table projected from the Ultimatrix Power Core.

"Benjamin, if you're seeing this hologram, then either I;m dead or it's time for your journey as a hunter. As such, I've made these biographic studies on most of your alien transformations along with their predators such as the case with species XX121 or the Xenomorphs." Azmuth's hologram explained.

"The life cycle of the species Xenomorph XX121 is a complex process involving several distinct stages and the use of a living host organism as a vessel inside which the infant Xenomorph gestates. The cycle, and in particular the use of hosts that invariably perish when the infant Chestburster forces its way through their ribcage, is often considered the species' signature aspect and is the characteristic for which they are most well known however please Note that this is not a comprehensive list of all known Xenomorph castes, but merely lists the key stages in the creature's life cycle." Azmuth's hologram explained as everyone from all 5 worlds began to pay attention.

"The Xenomorph life cycle is comparable in many ways to certain parasitical insects found on Earth, such as the wasps of the Chalcidoidea and Ichneumonoidea families, which lay their eggs on live prey that are then consumed by the hatching larvae. However, the cycle is at the same time unique, particularly with regards to the manner in which the infant Chestburster stage develops — instead of simply being implanted as a fetus and growing within the host, the Chestburster is actually more akin to a cancerous growth that assembles itself using the host's own cells and biological material as building blocks. The corresponding transfer of genetic material, referred to as the DNA Reflex, causes the physical attributes of the adult creature to vary.

The Xenomorph life cycle consists of five primary stages — the Ovomorph, the Face hugger, the Chestburster, the adult and finally the Queen. The adult stage can be further subdivided into a number of forms or castes, each with differing physical characteristics based on age, function or the genetic makeup of the host creature." Explained Azmuth before a hologram of some kind of egg appeared.

"The first step in there life cycle is the Ovomorph or the Egg, Xenomorph Eggs by themselves are seemingly inert and are often dismissed as nothing more than lifeless vessels simply designed to contain the Facehugger. However, study has shown that they are in fact complicated organisms in their own right and that they exist in a symbiotic relationship with the Facehugger they contain. They notably possess the ability to "sense" or otherwise detect when a potential host creature approaches, at which point four "petals" at the top of the Egg open up and the Facehugger within launches itself at the nearby victim."

"Ovomorphs are produced by Queens in their Egg sac and then laid through the trunk-like ovipositor at the rear of the sac. Eggs stand around two and a half feet tall and are typically brown-black and leathery in appearance, although older specimens have been seen to exhibit a drier, grey-white exterior. Far more than simply a hollow vessel in which the Facehugger resides, the Ovomorph is in fact a complete organism in its own right. The capsule itself is incredibly durable — experiments have shown it is possible to drop one from the top of a tall building at Earth's gravity, and it will bounce upon impact with the ground without rupturing or causing any harm to the Facehugger within; even at three times Earth's gravity, the Egg will maintain its integrity. Likewise, the tough outer skin is difficult to cut through, and doing so will cause acid to spray defensively from the incision. An Egg usually contains only a single Facehugger, but some have been seen to contain as many as four. Other than a Facehugger, Eggs also contain a mass of flesh and stringy ligaments, the purpose of which is unknown, although it seems likely this material plays some part in sustaining the Facehugger. An Egg and its occupant typically weigh around 60 pounds. It appears that a hot, humid environment is preferable for optimum incubation. Eggs can apparently sustain the Facehuggers they contain for hundreds or even thousands of years with no external nutrients or assistance — specimens discovered by the crew of the The Galvin exclamation ship Yutani, had apparently been dormant for hundreds if not thousands of years. The key to the Egg's longevity is the manner in which it locks much of its energy-generating acid blood into relatively stable salts that decay very slowly over long periods of time. However, it seems that, despite their longevity, Eggs will eventually expire over time; during a exploration of a plumber exploration vessel of a possible dead nest and an unfortunate accident happened but one of the crew member Montgomery church, he fell and directly struck an Egg, yet it did not open or respond in any way. Similarly, During the Anesidora crew's later exploration of the same site, three crewmembers were freely exploring the cargo hold in close proximity to the Eggs, yet only one opened and unleashed its Facehugger. This could indicate many of the Eggs in the derelict had died, However it is not known if an empty Egg will create more Facehuggers, although the fact that spent Eggs are usually discovered hollow and empty seems to preclude this." Explained Azmuth further horrifying everyone about these things.

"A Facehugger is the second stage in the creature's life cycle. As its name suggests, it attaches to a victim's face, and its sole purpose is to impregnate them orally with the beginnings of a Xenomorph embryo. Upon making contact with a potential host, the Facehugger quickly renders them unconscious through the use of a cyanose-based paralytic chemical. The Facehugger then inserts a proboscis down the host's throat, supplying it with suitable atmosphere whilst simultaneously implanting the next stage of the creature's life cycle. Attempts to remove Facehuggers generally prove fatal, as the parasitoid will respond by tightening its grip and suffocating the host, while the Facehugger's acidic blood prevents it from being safely cut away. Once the Xenomorph embryo is safely in place, the Facehugger detaches, crawls away and dies."

"Chestbursters resemble large worms, beige or brown in color and with a mouth of metallic teeth and a tail capable of propelling the creature at considerable speed. Some Chestbursters have been seen to possess arms, but this is not always the case, with others merely having small stubs where presumably the arms will eventually develop. It is possible a longer gestation period may determine the presence of arms at birth; notably, Queen Chestbursters (which have a considerably longer gestation period) have been known to birth with all four of their arms present, as well as legs and a partially developed head crest. Even regular Chestbursters have been known to birth fully formed, with arms and legs, essentially just a smaller version of the adult that it subsequently develops into. The reason for this is unclear, although it has been theorized that, in cases where a Chestburster is unable to escape its host's body at the usual time (perhaps due to greater structural integrity of the host's ribcage and chest cavity), the host may die prematurely as a result of the invasive organism within them, which will subsequently develop further until it is large and strong enough to emerge. As such During development, the Chestburster is within an amniotic sac that is attached to the host via a small umbilical cord, through which it presumably gathers the nutrients it needs to grow. Owing to the Xenomorph's tendency to assimilate a degree of its host's genetic traits via the DNA Reflex, Chestbursters will also vary widely depending on the lifeforms in which they gestate. For example, Xenomorphs born from Yautja will feature the mandibles of their host at birth." Explained Azmuth's hologram showing different forms of a parasitic worm.

"Immediately after the Chestburster erupts from the body of its host, it will typically flee and find a secure location in which to molt into its adult form — at this stage in its life, the Xenomorph is in fact quite vulnerable. Initially, the Chestburster is less than 1 foot tall. However, it soon undergoes a dramatic growth spurt, reaching adult size in a matter of hours; aboard the Nostromo, the infant Alien grew to be over 7 feet in height by the time the crew located it again." Explained Azmuth before going to the next hologram.

The next hologram must have been an adult form as it grew considerably, it was giant Towering over 7 feet tall humanoid but with a long segmented tail there where these black skeletal rigs's extending off its back like spines or maybe pipes. It's shell was hard, black, and shining, like a beetles shell, it looked organic but mechanical too. It had claws the the head was elongated eyeless it had two sets of jars one inside the other. It's teeth they were like stainless steel.

"The Drone is an adult form of the species Xenomorph, often said to be the most basic adult caste. It is a loyal servant for the Queen, but essentially represents the lowliest class of Xenomorph, comparable to a worker ant. Drones construct Xenomorph Hives, using a resin-like secretion that they produce, and collect hosts for impregnation. Drones are easily identified by their smooth head carapaces, among the smoothest of all Xenomorphs, and they are capable of spitting cysts of acidic blood at their enemies. They average around 8 feet tall when standing on hind legs, and about 14–15 feet long, tail included." Azmuth's hologram explained.

"After the Drone is The Warrior (also called the Soldier or Hunter) is the primary assault caste of the Xenomorphs. They are fast, strong, reasonably tough, and savage combatants. Even in death the Warrior is dangerous, as its highly pressurised bloodstream will cause it to burst apart when killed and drench nearby enemies in acid. Warriors have ridged heads, as opposed to the smooth carapace of the Drone, but are otherwise virtually identical; because of this, Warriors are often said to simply be the mature life stage of the Drone." the Hologram of the Galvan explained.

"Praetorians are considerably larger than most other adult Xenomorphs, typically around twice the size of a Warrior, but are smaller than Queens. They act as guards to the Queen, They are easily distinguished by the large, flat crest, like a crown, that extends from the rear of their heads. It is thought Praetorians may be capable of molting into a Queen if no Queen is present. Praetorians possess much more concentrated acidic blood, and they have been seen to produce a deafening scream that will summon additional Warriors to their aid." Explained the hologram as the biggest Xenomorph's to date appeared.

"Xenomorph Queens are considered the apex of the species. They are significantly larger and stronger than basic Warriors and even Praetorians. They are approximately 20 feet tall when standing erect and 53 feet in length. Their body structure differs also, having two pairs of arms, with a smaller secondary pair of limbs located on the chest. The Queen's head is larger than other adult Xenomorphs and is protected by a crest, similar to that on Praetorians but considerably larger. The exact shape of the crest can vary from Queen-to-Queen. Unlike other Xenomorphs, the Queen also has high heel protrusions from its feet. Egg-laying Queens possess an immense Egg sac attached to their lower torso, similar to the enlarged abdomen of a queen termite. Unlike insect queens, there appears to be no need for drones to fertilize the Xenomorph Queen. When attached to its Egg sac, the Queen is essentially immobile and her body is supported by a biomechanical "throne" that consists of a lattice of struts resembling massive insect legs." Azmuth's hologram explained.

"The next one is extremely rare, however, as part of the agreement to use Yautja DNA in the Codon Stream. The Predalien is an Xenomorph spawned from a Yautja, or Predator. It is apparently rare and is regarded by the Yautja themselves as an abomination and an affront to their species. Predaliens feature many traits in common with Yautja, such as dreadlock-like appendages on their heads, similar mandibles, and occasionally comparable skin color and vocalizations. They are large, bulky creatures, possessing greater physical strength than both Predators and human-spawned Xenomorphs. Predaliens also have thicker tails than regular Xenomorphs. At least one Predalien has been capable of bypassing the Ovomorph/Facehugger reproductive cycle altogether, being able to implant multiple embryos within a single host directly through its Inner Jaw. This trait apparently allows the creature to build an army of Drones or Warriors before it becomes a mature Queen and enters its sedentary condition with an Egg sac.

Predaliens notably take after their host to a greater extent than human-spawned Xenomorphs, possibly because the Predator's genetic code is significantly more potent. This could also explain why some Predaliens have been known to carry out ritualistic mutilation of their prey, perhaps as some form of instinctual throw-back to Yautja customs passed down genetically from the host." The Galvan Hologram explained before shutting down.

Turning towards Ben, everyone from all 5 worlds have horrified looks as they immediately understood why Ben finds these things worse than the creatures of Grimm as they not only kill without discriminating, but they also create life by taking it from everyone and everything they touch.

"What could possibly fight those things?" Ruby asked, obviously horrified by the Xenomorphs' Origins and Life Cycle.

"The Yautja or more commonly known as the Predators. Ultimatrix, access biology exclamation code Yautja file Predators." Ben replied as new holograms appeared from the Ultimatrix.

"The Yautja are a sentient, humanoid race that breathe an atmosphere similar to that of Earth's, but possess a level of technological advancement far in excess of anything available to humans at this time. The Predators stalk and kill their prey using a combination of highly advanced technology, such as active camouflage and energy weapons, combined with traditional ancient weapons, such as blades, spears and nets. The Predators often ritualistically mutilate their prey and usually claim a trophy from their kills. Capable of interstellar travel in star ships, the Predators have hunted on Earth for centuries and have also had prior contact with the Engineers. They have been known to deliberately breed Xenomorphs in order to hunt them, often as part of initiation rituals for young Predators." Azmuth's hologram explained.

"The Yautja have a Code of Honor that it expects all members of his species to adhere to on pain of not being seen as a "True Yautja" and therefore subject to being destroyed. Therefore, most Yautja are molded around that code, being ruthless but honorable, with the exception of Bad Bloods. Aggression and arrogance seems to be innate in Hunters, especially young males. According to my informant, it isn't uncommon for a Un-Blooded or even a Pup to believe he is 'God's gift to the universe'. Though they are fairly social creatures, many seasoned Hunters hunt alone. Predators are a tropical species, at home in warmer climes. They are drawn to planets "in the hot season".

"Predators are bipedal humanoids, physically distinguishable from humans by their greater height, the long, hair-like appendages on their heads (nicknamed dreadlocks), their reptilian skin and their faces, which feature arthropod-like mandibles and no visible nose. The biological purpose of the distinctive mandibles is unclear — some have proposed they may be used in reproduction or mating rituals. They may also be a vestigial piece of anatomy, as noted by Miss Lex Woods, who compares it to the human appendix. Yautja use them to convey emotions;for example, flared mandibles apparently signify anger or surprise, mandibles clicking together can signify interest or curiosity, and Yautja have even been said to "grin" with them. Predators have also been known to employ their mandibles as weapons, using them to inflict grievous bite wounds on their opponent. As well as the fleshy dreadlocks around the side of the head, some Predators have also been seen to possess sparse, quills on their cheeks and above the eyes."

"While generally uniform, each Yautja's physical appearance includes a number of subtle variations, akin to human genetic diversity. Similarly, while Predator heights vary, they are typically over 7 feet tall, although some have been known to grow to 8 feet or even taller. Despite this, shorter individuals have been recorded, These individuals are unusual and their smaller height the subject of ridicule in Yautja society. The species' reptile-like skin can range in color from light to dark, be mottled or clear, and can appear dry or moist and clammy." Azmuth's hologram explained, showing different holograms of different people.

"Yautja are highly resilient to physical damage, capable of recovering from multiple gunshot wounds with minimal or even no medical attention and surviving radiation doses which would be fatal to humans. They are also highly resilient to most bacteria and viruses. They are incredibly strong, easily capable of outmatching a conditioned adult human male in unarmed combat and able to land blows that can shatter solid concrete. They are capable of tearing a human's head and spine from the body with little effort, while some larger specimens have even been seen to tear a human body in half using only their bare hands.

This strength evidently extends to their lower bodies as well, as Predators have been seen to jump up to three times their own height, and are capable of falling up to ten times their height and landing safely on their feet. They are skilled climbers, and in fact appear to prefer moving at height through trees or across rooftops in pursuit of prey, typically jumping from one vantage point to the next. Though capable of surviving exposure in Antarctic temperatures for an extended period of time, it seems as though Predators have a preference for hot equatorial climates.

According to Plumber Isabella Borgia, Yautja possess "superior genetic material" compared to humans that, if used correctly, could enhance humanity as a species. The augmentation of Hunter Borgia was one such project carried out in this regard, although the genetic experimentation was not completed before Hunter was slain by the Yautja known as Scarface. Nevertheless, Yautja genes are evidently "potent" enough that, when one is impregnated with a Xenomorph Chestburster, the resulting creature adopts more pronounced physical characteristics from its host than might otherwise be expected — such as dreadlocks and mandibles — leading to the distinctive Predalien caste. Their blood is luminescent phosphor green in color, and has the capacity to partially neutralize the acidity of Xenomorph blood. It has also been known to bestow significant life-giving properties on humans, capable of extending a person's lifespan well beyond what would normally be possible. It is thought Yautja may be cold-blooded, hence their documented affinity for hot, humid conditions and the thermal netting built into their suits. Predators' vision operates mainly in the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum; they can easily detect heat differentials in their surroundings, but are unable to easily distinguish among objects of the same relative temperature. A Predator's helmet or Bio-Mask greatly increases its ability to see in a variety of spectrums, ranging from the low infrared to the high ultraviolet, and also filters ambient heat from the area, allowing them to distinguish prey with greater clarity and detail. While they are seemingly capable of breathing Earth's atmosphere, they have been known to use some form of breathing apparatus in the event of losing their Bio-Mask." Azmuth's hologram explained before it changed to a Predator eating raw meat.

"Predators' dietary habits are not clearly established, although the City Hunter that stalked Los Angeles was known to visit a slaughterhouse in the city every two days to feed on the meat stored there, suggesting a carnivorous or perhaps omnivorous diet. In one instance, a contamination, caused by Chemical A0-3959X.91 – 15, (for more information on chemical A0-3959X.91–15 please consult file Code Engineer) drove a mutated Predator to cannibalize one of the last surviving members of its own hunting squad. While the maximum or typical lifespan of a Predator is not known even by me, it is accepted as being close to a Galvan lifespans, and it has been implied that Predator Elders can live for hundreds to thousands of years. One predator, called Kalakta, is said to be thousands of years old. He comments that human life "hurries as if eager" to its end, in comparison to a Yautja's lifespan." The Galvan Hologram explained as it changed to a form of writing that was mostly dashes.

"Predators possess their own language, both in spoken and written form, the former of which resembles a series of clicks, roars, snarls and growls. They also have dialects, which deviate sharply enough from the Yautja common tongue that most translators cannot make heads or tails of it. The written language is expressed in a pattern of dashes not dissimilar in form and function to many Earth-based languages particularly those found in China and Japan. These written symbols appear on the creatures' gauntlet displays, helmets, architecture and many other surfaces. Predators regularly imitate human speech that they overhear. It is unclear to what degree the Yautja can comprehend this speech, although the creatures at least seem to hold some understanding of the language as they have been known to repeat phrases at vaguely appropriate times as a form of communication with prey. Older Predators with more experience among humans have on occasion been known to actually learn to speak English, at least to a limited extent. It has been known for humans and Yautja to successfully communicate using sign language. There is evidence that Yautja understand the concept of humor. For example, during events on Bouvet Island, the Predator Scar deliberately caused a deceased Xenomorph to shoot out its inner jaw and startle Lex, and her shock and fear apparently gave Scar some amusement. According to Max, laughter is universal — even in their species — and the Predator equivalent of a belly laugh is the rapid clicking of tusks."

"Yautja technology is distinctive in many respects, not least of which is its unusual combination of ornate, tribal appearance masking deadly, sophisticated weaponry. However, despite the species' obvious technological prowess, including access to adaptive camouflage and plasma weaponry, traditional, ancient weapons, such as blades, knives and spears, are still employed widely and apparently considered by the Yautja as being more "honorable" than advanced technology." Azmuth's Hologram explained, showing various forms of technology of the Yautja.

"At least one Yautja weapon uses a metal that does not correspond to any known element on the human periodic table, however, rest assured that the Ultimatrix is immune to the acidic affects. Many devices have been shown to be completely resistant to the effects of the acidic blood of Xenomorphs, an otherwise incredibly corrosive and destructive substance. With this said, however, the Wristblades and chest armor of immature Young Blood Yautja are still made of metal that is not resistant to Xenomorph blood; it seems such advanced armor must be "earned" through initiation rituals that first test the individual's prowess with more rudimentary and challenging equipment. Many of the Yautja's tools make use of thermal imaging to track prey, while some aspects of their technology have been in use for millennia. Individuals of the species will often utilize their own bespoke variations of tried and tested Yautja weapons, constructed from different materials and with varying degrees of tribal or symbolic ornamentation." Azmuth's hologram explained.

"Normally, I'd take time to explain their equipment and technology on how they function, but once again due to the deal, I'm prohibited from doing, so I shall let your trainer show for me, but I'll explain their culture and society. Yautja culture centers on the ritualistic hunting of other dangerous lifeforms, and this practice appears to be the foundation of their very society. Predators will travel huge distances — even across entire galaxies — in order to face opponents they consider a worthy challenge, and may also kidnap and transport prey across similar distances to bring such victims to a hunting ground of their choice. Defeat in a Hunt is apparently a cause of great shame to the Yautja, and often leads to the individual committing honorable suicide, typically through the detonation of their Wrist Gauntlet's Self-Destruct Device. Upon their death, a hunting Yautja's spacecraft will return to the species homeworld on automatic pilot so that a record of the individual's Hunt, recorded through their Bio-Mask, may be returned to its kin."

"Yautja society operates a class or ranking system, nominally based on an individual's hunting experience and prowess. Their titles include:

Un-Blooded: The un-refined hunters of the future, Unblooded Yautja are young predators who haven't completed basic training. They are, or are close to, physically mature adults. Most Unblooded, and therefore subsequent classes, are male but female hunters do exist, implying a minority of them within the hunting body.

Young Blood: Young adults Yautja who yet to be seen as "men" and "true hunters" in the eyes of the clanmates. These hunters are refined enough to overpower a skilled human fighter, however their skill against a Xenomorph varies. Once they kill one, Yautja mark themselves with Xenomorph blood, completing their initiation into Adulthood.

Blooded: These Yautja have successfully killed their first Xenomorph and given it is such a broad title, skills vary. Once a Yautja is blooded, females will begin to pay him mind and his rank could deviate into more specific ones.

Elite: Elites encompass the more dangerous of the Yautja race. They have the skill to take on several Xenomorph at once, including large, dangerous castes such as Praetorians, Predaliens and even Queens. Elites seem to take on some of the more nuanced, lengthy, and taxing problems and missions in the Yautja world. These can be assigned, as in the case of Dark, or self-volunteered, as in the cast of Wolf.

Leader: "Leader" is an ambiguous rank in Yautja society. A Leader could control a Clan, fellow pack-mates on a hunt, or simply a troop of students. These leaders are Clan Leader, Hunting Captain, and "Leader" respectively.

Elder: The Older, wiser members of the Yautja race. Many of them are Clan Leaders. Only Two known Elders have been have gifted non-predator species with mementos of a good hunt.

Ancient: Ancients are very old Yautja, some of which are responsible for creating the laws by which the species abides. To this end, they use Enforcers to put an end to crime, both within and without the species." Azmuth's Hologram explained, showing various Predators of both size and age each wearing their own form of armor reflecting their status before it shut down.

"Any questions?" Ben asked, ending the bio readings.

"You actively hunt these things? Why do you need to hunt them when I'm sure there's a cure for the infection." Weiss asked as Ben sighed sadly.

"There is only one cure. You either kill the Facehugger before it attaches itself to the face or kill the host. Once an embryo has been implanted, there's no removing it until it becomes a Chestburster. The only cure is a Mercy Kill which I've been performed more than I'd like to admit." Ben explained, staring into open space with a haunted look in his eyes.

"Do you know how many of those things you have killed?" Nora asked.

"And where are your scars? I've never seen any of the scars that look like they could be numbers or anything like that." Yang added, earning a glare from Summer and Spring.

Saying in annoyance, Ben rolled up his right arm sleeve of his trenchcoat and pulled out a small jar containing Stinkfly Slime and poured it over his arms, much to everyone's disgust as they could smell in which completely turned into looks of awe as when it melted it left, but looks like tally marks across his forearm.

"I use a special brand of make up to hide my kill count that can only be removed with Stinkfly Slime. As you can see, I've killed a total of 45 drones, if I poured it over my left leg you'd see 25 Warriors killed, on my right is a total of 12 royal guards and my one Queen and one Predalien located on my shoulders add up to a total of 84 all together." Ben explained, amazing everyone.

Before anyone could say anything, Max came in looking worried along with a Black Eye with a noticeable limp.

"Ben, you might want to get to the ballroom because Gar Red Wind is here and well you know how Looma is." Max stated, referring to the Princess of Khoros or the Tetramand's Home Planet.

Groaning under his breath, Ben pulled down his sleeve and headed straight for the ballroom with the others in toe.

Going inside, everyone witnessed that a bulky and muscular Tetramand was fighting Vexx.

He has a full horn on the left side of his helmet and a broken one on the right, is much bigger than the average Tetramand and is blind out of his lower-left eye, which is covered with an eye-patch.

He is missing his left lower arm and has a scar on his upper left arm and wears black pants and black fingerless gloves. He has a golden shoulder pad on his upper left arm and golden arm shields on his hands.

Under his knee, he has golden leggings, has a white fur cape which comes out from a black-orange badge with golden cover on his torso and his gloves' cuffs are made of the same white fur and he has dark olive bandages on his waist.

This is Gar Red Wing, ruler of the Tetramands of his territory on their home planet, Khoros.

Standing behind him was a tall female considerably tall by Human standards. She is also noticeably more voluptuous and feminine in body shape compared to most Tetramands while still muscular. She wears the traditional Tetramand armor, complete with a battle helmet.

This is Looma Red Wing, the princess of Khoros and Ben's Fiancé... After he beaten her in a fight as Four Arms because of the promise Kevin made when he went to get one of their Tetramand Engine Blocks for his car.

"Alright, break it up!" Ben shouted who changed into Four Arms, using his Aura to break them up before he was hugged from behind by Looma.

"It's good to see you, my beloved, now we can start the wedding ceremony." Looma said.

"Not happening Princess. I'll only share if necessary and not with you." Yang added, putting on her gauntlets just to be safe.

"And, who are you?" Looma asked, letting go of Four Arms.

Smirking, Yang pulled down her orange scarf, tossing it to Kitty who was talking to Vexx about getting back up and fighting Gar again.

"I'm his Mate and Queen, Yang Xiao Long, and I'm not going to share with you." Yang explained, making Looma mad.

"Beloved, why have you cheated on me?" Looma asked, glaring at her Fiancé.

"I never cheated on you since we were never together and let go of me." Four Arms replied, forcing her to let go and change back.

"You will marry me as it's my people's traditions! I refuse to let you be the first queen to ascend to the throne without getting married first!" the princess of Khoros shouted.

"Sorry, Princess, but that's not how I think so long as I'm around." Yang replied as Looma growled under her breath.

"Then I'll have to cut you from the picture. I challenge you to Queen's right!" Looma cried, earning a gasp from everyone.

"You challenge me to a what now?" Yang asked confusedly.

"Basically, she's challenging you for the right to marry me." Ben explained, trying to remember why he invited The Red Winds of Khoros.

"Sorry, but I refuse. There's no way I'm going to fight you with my kids watching." Yang replied, making Looma even more mad.

"You had Children with her?!" Looma shouted, angry that her beloved had sex.

"It seems that he already has a son." Reiny mumbled, wondering how powerful the son of Ben 10 will be.

"We adopted two kids, One of them is currently eating from his own table." Ben explained, pointing towards Kirby's food table eating everything with Kara.

"The other is talking to Vexx about life on his planet." Blake added, a little concerned about how the leader of Appoplexia was just telling her that the best way to solve the problem is with violence.

"Just stop, Looma. I don't love you, we tried to get to know each other and let's be honest, it wasn't working. While I'm not opposed to becoming allies or even friends, but I'm not going to marry you." Ben replied.

"Nonsense. I'm sure given more time you could make a wonderful couple." Gar waving off his concerned.

"Both of our people allow Harems, so I don't see why we can't both marry you." Looma added, knowing that Anodites and Tetramands are allowed to have Harems and Polygamy.

"Because I decided who joins if necessary. I don't know if I can trust you and frankly you haven't given me any reason to. Me and Ben have talked and you're not on the list of people we'd trust if we have to build one, so just Leave!" Yang shouted.

Opening her mouth to say something, Looma was cut off by Laura carrying a plate full of Salad and Fruit, walking past Alice and tripped on said persons tail, sending her food flying onto Looma.

"Sorry about that, Ms. Red Wind, but I cannot control my Semblance." Qrow called, From the bar.

Angry that she won't be marrying The Greatest Hero in the Universe and that she found out that not only has he mated with someone else with said person refusing to share with her, the blood red princess could only think of that the cause of all her problems being the blame.

"DIE HUMAN!" Looma roared, charging at Yang and grabbing her by the throat.

"L- L- Let Go!" Yang choked, gasping for oxygen.

Chocking Yang, Looma was unprepared for the blast of Ice from a full powered Spring Maiden, Raven Branwen, freezing her solid in place except for the arm holding Yang, forcing her to drop the Blonde Queen.

"Never touch my Daughter again." Raven warned before she was punched by Gar sending her flying.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Gar shouted with his three fists raised.

"THIS IS MY KIND OF PARTY!" Vexx roared, tackling Gar.

"If this is how we'll get anything around here, then count me out." Reiny added before he was hit by Taiyang who got sent flying after trying to fight Gar.

As this was going on, Ben started to get angrier and angrier as his Aura/Mana began to shining through as the entire Peace Summit was already ruined and everyone hasn't even arrived yet to talk pudding him off.

However, before he could stop all of this from continuing, his cousin Sunny came flying in looking extremely worried as she held a tablet and whispering something in his ear, making his eyes go wide.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS AN XENOMORPH INFECTION IN BELLWOOD?!" Ben roared, stopping all the fighting immediately.

"I just got word. Two minutes ago. Apparently the Plumbers and the military are working together to create a nuclear bomb that will wipe out all of the population." Sunny explained, handing him the tablet that had a voice call with Colonel Rozum, a United States Air Force officer with access to high profile information, even about the existence of the Plumbers, and personally knows Max Tennyson from the time they both worked for Area 51.

"I heard you were back, Tennyson, the Plumbers told me that everything in Bellwood needs to be wiped out, is this true?" the Colonel asked from his office in Area 51.

"Not before we evacuate the noninfected to a safe location. But before we do that, I need to know the current population." Ben replied.

"The official population is 7 million, unofficially with the extraterrestrials underground in the town known as Undertown brings it up to 11. Tell me: Do I need to order a nuclear strike?" Colonel Rozum asked.

"Not until I evacuate and try and kill as many as I can. If the Queen or the Praetorians escape, it'd just be another infection all over again. We need to be sure it's dead and if I do not report that's dead by midnight or of the strike, then kill everyone be it man woman or child!" Ben shouted, shocking all but those from this universe.

"Ben, surely there has to be a cure somewhere!" Summer shouted, shocked by Ben's methods.

"THERE IS NO FUCKING CURE, SUMMER! I'VE KILLED MY OWN FRIENDS AND PEOPLE I'VE CALLED FAMILY OUT OF MERCY BECAUSE OF THOSE THINGS! THERE IS NO CURE!" Ben shouted with tears in his eyes as he remembered all the people he has killed out of pure mercy to make sure the infection doesn't spread.

Not knowing what to say to help him feel better, everyone but Borkan backed down as this was a new sight for them.

Never have they ever seen Ben 10 so broken and powerless, usually they see him as a beacon of hope that lights the darkest tunnels all of their despair, and every point he has been able to stop the bad guy and save the day to inspire others to rise up and help themselves or other people, but now this man was broken and helpless himself.

It is time for someone to help him save the day, it's time for someone to rise up and put away the bad guy for him, so he won't have to face this nightmare alone, it is for them to help Ben 10 and his Universe.

"You're regarded as the greatest hero of the universe, I apologize for mine and my daughter's behavior, so to show that we're serious about forming this alliance and to make up for our actions, we'll help you save your home." Gar said.

"Vexx has heard what the famous Ben 10 has done for the Universe, I'd love to help you fight off the infection!" Vexx said.

"You've saved my people from extinction and showed us a new way of life, I Reinrassic III, seventh son of the Noble Highbreed House of Deralla, direct descendant of the Pure Blooded High Order of Rarsect and Highbreed supreme shall help you Ben Ben Tennyson." Reiny added.

Smiling in gratitude, Ben wiped his eyes and turned towards the Colonel who looked annoyed by the lack of answers.

"Colonel, have a nuclear warhead ready just in case. If I haven't told you that the Queen is dead by Midnight, then launch it and wiped out Bellwood off the map." Ben ordered, cutting off the call and not waiting for a reply.

"Gwen, get in contact With Koan, I don't want to interrupt his reunion with his sister, but this is important. Kevin, contact anyone you know with experience in hunting these things preferably non-bad bloods. Grandpa, call in any favors you have from anybody with access to a spaceship, we need to evacuate the non infected. As for the rest of you, I won't ask you to come with me, but if you do come and you get infected, I'll not hesitate to kill you. There's no shame in staying behind, but if you go you better be prepared to die." Ben ordered as no one backed down.

"All of you will need upgrades for your weapons, their acid blood will destroy your weapons due to its corrosive state, so I will recreate all of your weapons with metal that won't be destroyed by the blood." Ben added.

"And, where will you get this metal, Benjamin?" Borkan asked.

"As much as I hate to do it, I'm going to have to tear apart my ship and some of my weapons, but rest assured they can be trusted and I won't handover any of the technology." Ben answered, noticing the glare he's getting.

"You better not. Now if you'll excuse me, I shall get in contact with the clan and inform them of the Hunt." Borkan replied, leaving to head towards his personal ship.

Before anyone could say anything else that could help with the Invasion, Azmuth appeared holding the Omnitrix along with what looks like the DNA Repair Gun only a darker color scheme of it.

"I'm glad I caught all of you before you left. I possibly have finally discovered the cure, however, I only had enough time to create this prototype. It should kill the Ovomorphs, and the Facehuggers with Embryos, but it cannot destroy a fully grown drone or anything above it." Azmuth informed, hoping that this will work.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but give the watch to Ruby, she's the only one besides me who has used Jury Rigg, I need to work on fixing everyone's weapon, so they won't melt but even with all this, it may not be enough to stop the infection before midnight." Ben replied.

"What if we get other people from our universes? All of us have friends since maybe they can help us." Yosuke suggested.

"We can get the Six and maybe White Knight to help us." Six said.

"Chaos will help if I ask." Gordeau said.

"Aegis will help us." Yu added, remembering his "Wild Card/Fool Arcana" predecessor.

"Looks like we may need Hakumen." Valkenhayn said, much to Ragna's displeasure as he's hoping that his brother's alternate timeline counterpart won't kill him.

"Vernal can help." Raven said.

"Best bring Draco, don't worry I can keep her in line when Raven's not around." Logan said, giving a small smirk to Yang while Qrow was still mumbling about Yang and Draco are the same person until Logan's claws shut him up.

 _'Thanks Grandpa.'_ Yang thought, grateful that Logan is very understanding.

"I'd say bring Penny too, with her swords and lasers it should be able to help take out the population quickly especially if she is fused with Ship." Rex added as Ship agreed.

"That's still may not be enough. Kids, what about your parents? I'm sure there are some people who could help." Spring asked.

"You know my situation: My dad is dead and I won't have anything to do with Hela if she's still alive." Nora replied.

"We could bring him back to life, however, he'd have to stay in another universe because too many people know he's dead and he was very well known." Spring suggested.

"My Dad can definitely help alongside my mom." Pyrrha said.

"My dad can easily fight." Blake added.

"My parents are dead and I don't know how good of a fighter they are." Ren admitted.

"Then everyone who's coming, get aboard the RB3. Kids, stay here aand that means you as well, Kirby." Ben ordered, grabbing the gun and allowing Azmuth to jump on his shoulder, never seeing that Kitty had the Warp Star box in her dress pocket and giving it to Kirby once everyone was out of earshot as the camera went black.

* * *

 **Omake: Ninjas of Friendship Part three.**

 **City of Vale**

 **Tukson's Book Trade**

Going inside the book store, both Weiss and Blake were looking for a new copy of Ninjas of Love since Yang destroyed their copies as Kitty tried to read the chapter book even though she couldn't understand half the words, forcing them to buy a new copy.

"Hey, Dan, where is the Ninjas of Love? The only thing here is Ninjas of Friendship." Blake asked for Tukson's replacement after he mysteriously died.

Coming out of back was an elderly Man carrying some books as he was glad to see his favorite customer.

"Sorry, girls, but I don't care about Ninjas of Love anymore, not since Ninjas of Friendship came out." Dan explained, pointing towards the usual place of Ninjas of Love.

Looking at the book stand, the two saw that their Ninjas of Love was replaced by some knock off version of their beloved book called Ninjas of Friendship with the cover being a cover of a ninja and a cliché alien who has his own ninja headband shaking hands with the ninja.

"Karai Grey? Who is that?" Blake asked, looking at the author's name.

"No idea, but I feel like I've heard of that family." Weiss replied, trying to remember where she heard the name before.

Not really listening, Blake quickly bought herself a copy as well as feeling like she's betraying Ninjas of Love by doing so as the two left to head back for Beacon getting in Ben's car since he let them borrow it for the day.

 **Later at Beacon.**

After reading the book out loud for the two to read, both Blake and Weiss were left feeling like they were punched in the gut as everything they loved from Ninjas of Love was completely left out of this story minus the basic plot, leaving all the sweet beautiful passionate love scenes that would always put them in the mood completely gone as if they never existed.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGED!" Blake shouted, wanting to see this injustice taken care of.

"We need to find out who this Karai Grey is!" Weiss cried, still trying to figure out where she heard that name from as Ben and Yang came in with their own copies of the book.

"You got a copy of Karai's book too?" Yang asked.

"Wait, you know the author?" Blake asked.

"Oh ya, growing up on Patch, you basically knew everyone, their family moved to the island a week before we came here, so I haven't really gotten to know them, but she has protected Kirby from those bullies so she's alright." Yang explained.

"Then we know were we're going." Weiss replied, grabbing her rapier and leaving with Blake.

 **At the Grey House.**

After asking a couple people around and promising to bring a few things over to their house, the two Ninjas of Love lovers eventually found the house they were looking for.

Knocking on the door, the two waited until the door opened up to reveal Splinter with his Fingers painted green showing that he was playing with his youngest while his wife is out getting back into fighting shape.

"Can I help you two?" Splinter asked as Natsuki popped her head out the door way to see the new people.

"Hey, you're Kirby's aunt's, aren't you? He showed me a picture of all of you once." Natsuki asked.

"Yes, that's correct. Now, is your sister here? We'd like to talk to her." Weiss asked.

"Hey, Sis, Kirby's Aunts are here to talk to you!" Natsuki shouted. much to Splinter's displeasure since she acted without thinking.

Coming down the stairs with a smile on her beautiful face, Karai looked at the reports of how many books were sold in a single month as it seemed that almost nothing could ruin her day until she saw who or rather what was standing in the door way.

"Oh look, a Schnee has come to honor us with her "great" presents. Please accept my most deepest apologies for not bowing before you sooner." Karai said, oozing with sarcasm.

"Oh, you're one of those Faunus. Look, I'm sorry for whatever my family or more specifically my father and possibly brother has done to you and your family." Weiss replied, making Karai even more mad as she scoffed in disbelief.

"Sure you are. There's no such thing as a good Schnee or one that ever truly apologizes, so why don't you go back to your house made of ivory and never talk to us again!" Karai shouted, going back upstairs and stomping all the way.

"*Sigh* you'll have to forgive my daughter, she's hated your family since her cousin Cassandra died in the mines Two years ago." Splinter explained, making Weiss finally remember where she's heard that name before.

"That's where I heard that name from. Cassandra Grey made sure everyone got out of mines before it completely collapsed where she died from the lack of oxygen." Weiss replied.

"What makes it worse is that my sister and brother-in-law only got a letter saying it was a unfortunate accident and was never compensated for their lost like they were supposed to." Splinter explained remember how destroyed his his oldest daughter was.

"I should go, I don't want to make her more upset." Weiss explained, quickly leaving after she handed the stuff to Splinter and leaving to make a phone call to her mom.

"Mom, do you think you could transfer some of my money to another account under the name of Karai Grey without Father finding out?" Weiss asked on her Scroll.

"I can, but why? Is someone threatening you with Blackmail or something?" Asked Willow cornered.

"No, I just think that this person's family was finally repaid." Weiss explained, making Willow understand.

"I'll make the transfer, however, I want you to start taking a more active role and learning how the company functions, o when you do take over, you'll know what's going on." Willow explained.

"Alright, but can I just do video calls? Because I don't want to constantly move back-and-forth to Atlas and Vale." Weiss explained.

"I can work with that." Willow agreed in reply.

 **The next day.**

After packing up all of her stuff from her final class of the day, Weiss was officially tired from fighting a Beowolf and sparring with Ben as Count Vladimir, leaving her exhausted and watching to take a nice relaxing hot bath and when she got to her dorm, she saw an unexpected guest sitting on her bed.

"So, you think Money will just wipe away the slate, Schnee? You're extremely naive if you think that I'll forgive you if you pay me!" Karai cried, not caring.

"First of all, I know it won't be that easy and secondly, how did you get in here?" Weiss asked, knowing that Karai isn't a student at Beacon.

"I dropped off the kids and they invited me to come in and teach them a few thing, so right now they're trying to find me because it's hide and seek Ninja style." Karai explained, smirking as she easily got passed the locks.

"Whatever, what do I have to do to show that I'm not like my father and brother?" Weiss asked as Karai's smirk got bigger.

Pulling out a whistle, Karai summoned both Zwei and Zoe who immediately took a seat on the bed, waiting for their next instructions.

"Take them to the vet for starters." Karai explained, knowing what the dogs are going to do next.

Hearing the forbidden word, the two Corgis immediately ran through the open door, causing a Panic as they could swear they heard the sounds of laser fire and explosions for some reason what is impressive considering neither one of them have any opposable thumbs to hold a gun just like Kirby and Kara can do with their stubby arms.

"You were just looking for an excuse not to take them to the vet, weren't you?" Weiss asked, looking at the Snake Faunus.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Karai replied, smirking at Weiss's expression.

 **Three hours later.**

After chasing the now named "Dogs of Hell" all around the school for two hours, Weiss finally got them to stay in the cage until she had a veterinarian looked them over finding out that Zoe is pregnant with Zwei's puppies, much to the shock and awe of Weiss who immediately wanted one but had to focus on her priorities at the moment.

"I hate you right now..." Weiss groaned, entering her room with the dogs in the cradle.

"I know. Now what did the doctor say about Zoe?" Karai asked, wondering what's wrong with her Corgi.

"It seems that Zwei has been a bad dog as he got her pregnant with his puppies." Weiss explained, much to Karai's shock as Weiss mentally made a note to tell Ruby and Natsuki.

"Zoe, when I asked if you and Zwei did anything, you promised that you did nothing." Karai scolded her pet Corgi.

"Worry about that later, but do you now trust me?" Weiss asked.

"I'm starting to. If you gave up, I definitely wouldn't trust you, but who knows. In the future, maybe you'll prove that you're nothing like your father or brother." Karai replied, letting Zoe out of the carrier to take home.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY Version)**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. Now as of you're already** **aware of, the Ultimate Parasites have started to invade and infect Bellwood. *sigh* I just hope Azmuth's Prototype will work...if not, then all hope has been lost...**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **The Xenomorph Invasion of Bellwood**

 **Ben: Alright... Time to end this invasion once and for all!**

* * *

 **Toy2711: And, cut! Well, there you go, folks, another chapter done! And for the fact I decided to make Ben and Yang the reincarnation of the OC's that I created for Verdona's Home Planet, Anodyne. Also, I've added the Yautja and Xenomorphs as Aliens in Ben's Universe because it would make sense of him to have Yautja DNA especially Xenomorph DNA since those Parasites are Semi-Sapient for the Codon Stream on Primus to accept it for the Ultimatrix. Anyway, Tune in next time for Issue 7 where everyone of all 5 Worlds are going to help out and put a stop to the Ultimate Parasites in Bellwood. See you next chapter!**


	58. V2-5 I7: Xenomorph Invasion of Bellwood

Volume 2.5 Issue 7: The Xenomorph Invasion of Bellwood

 **Outer Space**

 **Rust Bucket 3**

With Kevin flying the RB3 straight to Earth at full speed, no one said a word the entire time as everyone mentally prepared themselves to fight off something worse than the creatures of Grimm with each person trying not to think about what could go wrong in their own ways except for Nora who was in the cargo hold, watching the Still form of Alien X, debating on if he should bring back Thor Valkyrie or not along with summoning the people they need.

Seeing that he is still debating with the 2 voices, Nora turned to the Clone that Ben left out to enchant all of their Weapons, so they won't easily break or melt against the corrosive Acidic Blood of the Xenomorphs.

"So what's it like being a Clone?" Nora asked, trying to break the ice as everyone was already tense in the cockpit.

"It's not different from being a regular person, however, we only have a limited amount of time because of our Aura. Now please if you want to talk, then do so quietly because enchanting can get dangerous if I do it wrong." the Clone explained, working on the Hammer Axe hybrid weapon, Skull Crusher, of Spring Rose.

"How long do you think your original will be? I don't want to sound rude, but he's been that way since we left." Nora asked, trying to cover up the real reason why she is more anxious than normal.

Sighing in annoyance, the Clone finished working on Spring's Skull Crusher to look at the fidgeting Nora Valkyrie who was a terrible liar as they both know what she truly wants.

Raising his eyebrow, Clone Ben did not want to hear any lies or half truths about what she wants to know exactly what she is wanting to say.

"Just say it, Nora, I'm sure that my original can help." the Clone replied, knowing that lying won't work.

"*Sigh* I'm glad that my Dad will be coming back, but I don't know what to say to him because I barely remember him at all while I unfortunately remember Hela just fine, but why can't you just bring back everyone we need and wipe all out the Xenomorphs from your home or for good?" Nora asked, raising a good point that is no doubt in everyones' mind.

"For a few reasons: One, despite popular belief, the parasites are intelligent and semi-sapient and the Yautja would hunt down whoever took their greatest hunt away, then they would start hunting people once again no matter the species. It took me Six months to convince the ancients to ban man hunting, not to mention, I've grown to like embracing the Species I turn into cultures." Clone Ben explained as the original started to move again, getting their attention.

"Get the others minus Kevin since he's flying, and see if Ruby has built enough guns for everyone." Alien X ordered, earning a nod from the hammer girl of Team JNPR.

Running to get the others, Nora pulled everyone to the hanger to see Alien X waiting for everyone to settle down.

"Pyrrha, you said that your mom and Dad could fight, so step forward so I know exactly who to summon and what they look like." Alien X ordered as the Invincible Girl did what he said.

Stepping forward, feeling a little nervous as beyond negative, Alien X placed one hand on her head, so he could look into her memories so he knows who and what to summon before snapping his fingers, bringing a woman with short, red hair and spectacled, green eyes in a brown coat reminiscent of Pyrrha's armor who is sitting in a chair with a rag polishing a hammer with the head that consists of a trapezoidal-shaped slab of iron with runic designs swirled across the metal and a stubby handle wrapped in leather that hides a magnet inside so the user could always pull it back to its masters hands completely oblivious to the fact she just went to another dimension Until she heard an awkward cough from her daughter.

This is Athena Nikos, Pyrrha's Mom.

"Pyrrha, what are you doing here and where is here?" The woman asked, raising the hammer to fight.

"Calm down, Athena, and try not to kill anyone." Taiyang said, stepping forward to calm things down.

"So that's your mom, she's not quite what I pictured." Nora commented, catching the attention of the now named Athena.

"Y- Y- Are you Nora Valkyrie? Are you Thor Valkyrie's Daughter?!" Athena demanded, dropping the hammer to grab Nora's arms.

"Yes, and let go of me!" Nora shouted before to her and everyone's surprise she was brought into a hug.

"I've spent so long trying to find you after Thor died, I immediately went to his house looking for you, but in my grief I believe that Bitch when she said you had fallen down the stairs and broke your neck. I'm so sorry that I believed her, Nora, can you ever forgive me?" Athena asked, seriously confusing everyone.

"Who are you and why are you hugging me?" Nora asked, breaking herself free to see a look of sadness on Athena.

"You really don't remember me? That's not too surprising since you were barely a toddler when we last met. Maybe this picture will help you remember." Athena replied, pulling out her Scroll to show Nora a picture of a baby version of her being held by Athena.

"This was taken a week after you were Born and I was named your Legal guardian by Thor to look after you if something ever happened to him since neither one of us trusted Hela." Athena explained, further confusing Nora.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't know who you are." Nora replied, much to Athena's displeasure.

"We'll deal with this later. In the meantime, it's time to bring in the next person." Alien X added, snapping his fingers to summon a man eating a sandwich as he is what is the epitome of what a Spartan soldier is in that he is essentially made for battle. He is exceptionally tall, standing at a height between 6 and 7 feet, in which, due to his status a Huntsman, he is at his peak physical condition despite nearing his late 30s to early 40s.

Unlike his wife and Daughter, he has Black hair that was shaven flat along with a Trimmed beard that makes him look like a Ancient Spartan warrior from Earth, like Raven and Qrow, he has red eyes only his was more of a Murder Blood Red similar to a creature of Grimm, making him more intimidating.

When he is not hunting Grimm, he wears black jeans, combat boots, a black leather duster, and a red muscle shirt under a bulletproof vest and He also has a large hunting knife strapped to his thigh and he wears red-tinted sunglasses to cover his murder red eyes.

This is Leonidas Nikos, father of Pyrrha, and like Taiyang, he is very protective of his daughter when it comes to boys, meaning Jaune Arc will need all the luck he can get.

"Where the fuck am I?!" Leonidas roared as he dropped the sandwich and pulling out his knife when he saw Raven.

"Calm down, Leo. Raven is with us no matter how much I hate to admit it." Qrow replied to his old friend

"Pyrrha, what's going on?!" Leonidas demanded, turning to his Daughter, wanting a explanation.

"BE SILENT! THIS IS DANGEROUS!" Alien X roared, touching Nora and Athena's forehead faster than anyone could see, so he could find a person he is looking for.

Creating a circle with his hands, Alien X created a ripple affect, creating a big man, sharing his Daughter's green eyes and red hair and just as tall as Leonidas he has a very muscular figure that intimidated those who cross his path. His face has pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. He has pointed canines and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one, He also had barely visible freckles, and his orange hair was braided at the back.

When he is out hunting, he wears Armor consisted of a large fur red cloak draped over his shoulder, much to his teacher's displeasure, along with grey-plated armor on his body, dark iron gauntlets that has that Purple Dust woven into it which are connected to his hammer, so he can always call it back wherever it is, legs, and even a helmet on his head that has metal lighting bolts attached to it.

This is Thor Valkyrie, the Father of Nora.

"Thor/Daddy?" Athena and Nora both asked respectively.

"Mom and Dad, come with me, so I can explain everything." Pyrrha added, grabbing their hands.

"In the meantime, the rest of you shall help me summon someone who could help us fight while we leave Nora and her father to get reunited." Alien X added, snapping his fingers to give the three adults the information they need to know.

Picking up her old Student with the help of Nora, the two hammer wielders dragged the Viking-like man to the standard medical beds to lay him down, so they could talk to him.

Laying the man down, Spring was ready to head back to the cockpit, so that she would know when they get to Earth until she saw the sad and nervous looking Nora as she stared at the sleeping form of her dad, holding his right hand.

"What's wrong, Nora?" Spring asked, worried for her student's daughter.

"I'm just worried about him, I mean Ruby's mom doesn't remember anything from the afterlife, so neither will my Dad. I just don't know how he'll react." Nora explained.

Smiling softly, Spring took Nora's hand and placed it on Thor's gear to hear his heartbeat, beating gently for the first time in years.

"Nora, while we were in the afterlife together, he didn't once look at Hela, all he ever did was look after you because you're the most important thing in the entire Multiverse to him. If it came down to saving the world or you, he'd choose you each time because that's how much my old student loves you as he even told me himself that out of everything in Heaven, it couldn't fill the void of having to leave you alone with her." Spring explained gently as Athena came in looking at Thor sadly.

"When do you think he'll wake up, Spring? He didn't just give me information about these Xenomorphs, but he gave me information about you as well." Athena asked, not taking her eyes off Thor.

"Hard to say, I'm not a expert on this, so I don't know what will happen or when he'll wake up." Spring replied, taking off her bracelet.

Sighing in annoyance, Athena pulled up the nearby chair to take a seat and take Thor's remaining arm into her hands.

"I don't know if you can here me, Brother, but I need you. Pyrrha needs you to wake up, Nora needs you to wake up, so please Brother wake up!" Athena begged to no avail as he just laid there.

"You don't look like you're related." Nora said, confused on why Pyrrha's Mom calls her Dad brother.

"We're not real siblings, we were just so close growing up, that we were called "the Invisible Duo" because nothing could ever beat us when we fight together. We were so close that if something where to happen to one another, we'd build a home for each others children, so they'd always be loved and I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you, Nora. I know that it's a little late, but you could come live with me and Pyrrha in Argus since there's a guest room you could stay in if you want." Athena explained, hoping that Nora will come and join her family like she was suppose to.

"Can Ren come too? I won't go anywhere without my best friend." Nora asked, refusing to let a life time of friendship die like that.

Smiling softly as she recognized the sighs of a Girl in love, Athena nodded her head in agreement much to Nora's immediate joy as Thor started to wake up with a groan.

"Oh man, that's the last time I let Hela make me a drink a night before a mission. Oh well no time to waste, I need to get this mission done, so I can get home to my little Viking..." Thor groaned, who liked Summer, has no memories of dying or the afterlife.

"Yeah, might want to hold off on your mission, brother, it's long since been over with." Athena replied.

"Athena? What are you doing here and when did you cut your hair?" Thor asked, not seeing a nervous Nora as she tried to not cry and tackle her father.

"I started keeping it short when Pyrrha started training to be a Huntress." Athena answered casually.

"You're training Pyrrha this soon? Don't you think she's a little young to start training alongside Nora? I mean your Husband may be Spartan, but do you think that they're ready?" Thor asked, unaware that he's about to reunite with his teenage daughter.

"Thor, this may come of a shock to you, but look to your left." Athena replied awkwardly.

Looking to his left, Thor was shocked to see not only was his former master Alive and in her youth, but also a woman who resembles his wife in some aspects, but has his orange hair and eye color which look ready to bust into tears at any second at his sight.

"Nora?" Thor asked confusedly, praying to Oum that this is just a dream and he is back home, ready to make her favorite pancakes for her birthday.

"It's me, Daddy." Nora promised tearfully, much to the Confused Thor as he looked at his nearly all grown up Daughter.

"Nora, how are you all grown up? Where is Hela? Please tell me you that you grew up with Athena and her family?!" Thor begged, trying not to panic as Nora stayed silent.

Realizing that nothing had gone the way he had planned, Thor's body began to vibrate with Lighting sparks occasionally flashing in his hands at the thought of his Daughter being with the woman he was forced to marry instead of finding someone he could truly love.

"Nora, tell me exactly what has happened since... What happened to me exactly?" Thor asked, turning to Athena.

"Ahh, I don't know how to tell you this, but... You died years ago." Athena replied, confusing Thor.

"It's true, my Old Student. In the afterlife, we'd often watch our family together to see how they were doing, but you always watched Nora and Athena." Spring explained, confusing Thor even more.

"Nora, please tell me that this is all a large joke?" Thor asked, hopping that it is a joke more than anything.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but it's not a joke, you died years ago and Hela she… Treated me like a captured Grimm and made my life hell! I only managed to get out because she was super drunk and after a beating, she left my Cage unlocked, so I could escape and I never looked back, but she kept looking for "Her property" because I'm the reason you died as she says." Nora explained, thinking about all the times she had to sleep with her eyes open in fear of Hela finding her while she is asleep.

By this point, Thor was shaking in rage at the thought of his daughter having to go through all of that with "his Wife" while he apparently died years ago as his Semblance began to manifest itself, creating electricity all around him that flew into Nora like a lighting rod, adding to her power due to her Semblance.

Placing her hand on her "Brother's" shoulder ignoring how her Hair stood up, Athena managed to calm him down as the lightning stop flashing once he saw who was touching him as he looked into her Green Eyes that he grew up with all those years ago.

"Just calm down, Thor. Yes, Hela did was extremely wrong, but she'll pay if she's still alive, but until then, let me fill you in on everything that has happened since you died." Athena replied, pushing her glasses up to avoid accidental using her Semblance which she calls "Medusa's Glare".

Smiling at the Reunion between father daughter and friend, Spring decided to leave them alone in order to head back to the cargo bay where she saw another robot woman aka Aegis along with White Knight, Kali, Ghira, Willow, Selena, Ilia, Sun, Neptune, The Six, Hakumen, Teddie and a young man with short unkempt white hair, blue eyes and wears red-rimmed glasses. His attire consists of a dark grey turtleneck shirt, an unzipped greyish-blue jacket, light grey slacks with rolled up leggings, navy blue socks and greyish-blue and white sneakers. He carries with him a brown book with a bronze clasp called "Chaos Code", and wears a pendant that is a transparent cylinder with a silver serpent coiling around it.

This is Chaos, a very good friend of Gordeau, and a tactician who works for the organization Amnesia as its de-facto second in command. On the battlefield, some know him as the Bloody Chaos, but he himself isn't fond of the full nickname as his real name is Kei Asuma.

"Are you sure bringing Penny here is a good idea? If she's caught, then I'll be in serious Trouble." Winter asked, not wanting to lose her position as Specialist.

"It'll be fine, I'll send her right back and no one will even notice she's gone." Alien X explained, snapping his fingers to bring Penny along with Ghira who both looked confused to be in a strange place surrounded by some people they haven't even met yet.

Ship jumped onto the confused Android before she realized that she was not on Remnant as Ship began to download all the information about the Xenomorphs he had, amazing Penny that not only was she in another universe again, but she was also friends with a reincarnated King and Queen.

Opening her mouth to say something, she was cut of by the arrival of Eva and Evie, bringing Vernal and Draco on the motorcycle, but also a old friend of Ben and his team.

He shares the appearance with Diamondhead, save for not always having his back spikes exposed, as well as having green eyes instead of yellow. He wore a shiny blue suit with a black stripe going down the center, and black boots with a retractable black helmet, which housed a green triangle on the front and his shoulders now fully bear his triangle insignia from his helmet.. Under the helmet, the suit reveals the upper part of his chest. This triangle was also on the center of his pouches across his waist.

This is Tetrax Shard, self-proclaimed Guardian of the former Prototype Omnitrix and former last Petrosapien mercenary, now changed into a remover of evil in the Milky Way Galaxy as he was now wearing his armor to help fight off the infection.

"Lady Death, knows what's going on, so she had us gather some people to help you and especially since you brought someone back to life without warning and plan on bringing back a few more people." Evie explained as her eyes where twitching at the sight of Rule breaking and to her displeasure that Lady Death exempted Ben from punishment.

"She also had brought your mom and dad, Lie." Eva added, opening two soul jars much to Ren's amazement.

The first person was a man who looked like an older Lie Ren with a beard and was slightly taller than him, with black hair streaked with gray pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a sleeveless green tailcoat over a long-sleeved white shirt, black pants tucked into open-toe sandals, a black sash with a single pouch and an archer's glove on his left hand. He also carried a quiver of arrows to use in conjunction with his bow and a single dagger.

The second person was a woman who was a foot smaller that her husband and Ren, she has dusky rose hair held in a bun by a gray band and pink eyes and wore a long green dress with long sleeves and cutouts on the shoulders, black ballet flats, and a pink sash. It can be surmised that her son got his pink eyes and hair streak from her.

This is Li and An Ren, the parents of Lie Ren.

"Mother? Father?" Ren asked, shocked that they were alive and in front of him.

"It's good to see you again, Little Lie." An replied.

"We're proud of all that you've accomplished since, well, you know." Li added, bringing his son into a hug.

Confused on what is going on along with the fact that he just saw a literal angel, Sun could not help but clear his throat, breaking up the Family reunion between the parents and Sun.

"Ahh, what's going on here and why is there a literal angel who open the jar to bring those people out?" Sun asked confusedly as why he was just teleported out of a tree during his nap.

"What's going on, Tennyson, and where are my nieces?!" Sienna demanded.

"Downloading the information now, prepare yourselves." Alien X warned, downloading all the information they need directly into their brains, installing a new fear of something worse than the creatures of Grimm.

Never did any of them ever thought that something like the Xenomorphs could possibly exist in all of the universe, installing on one tiny single important thought in all of there thoughts that will forever haunt their minds until Death and after.

 _'What kind of Evolution created these Parasites?'_ All wondered who just received the information.

"Now that all of you know the truth, will you stay and fight? Or would you like to go home and believe that this is just a bad dream?" Alien X asked.

Stepping forward with a look of determination on his face, Sun Wukong showed absolutely no fear anywhere on his face as he looked straight into the eyes of the most powerful alien in Ben's arsenal that could literally erase his entire existence with just a single thought.

"I won't back down, not like this, but if you want my help, I'll need the rest of my team. I promise that they're completely trustworthy and won't tell a soul about this." Sun replied seriously.

"Sage and Scarlet won't say anything, no matter what. However, you should download the information to their heads first." Neptune added.

"If you think that they could help, then fine, but remember, if the cure doesn't work and you get infected, I will kill you." Alien X warned, summoning two people.

The first person has red hair that comes down over his right eye, with a complete undercut and there are several red markings around his left eye. He wears a green, mulberry, navy color feather earring on his left ear, and has a red military pelisse-like jacket draped over the left side and he also wears a gray bandanna around his neck.

On his right hand, he wears a fingerless glove, and on his right bicep, he has a gray band. He wears a white sleeveless shirt and light gray pants and also wears a pair of long, brown, laced boots. Around his waist, he wears a brown belt and a slightly slanted gray belt that his weapon holster is attached to.

His pistol is red-brown and dull gray, with some decorative inlays on the side as its design bares homage to the Flintlock Pistol, a type of firearm that was popularized around the 17th century and it can also be used as a grappling hook.

The cutlass has a black grip and a dark brass guard as the design of the guard indicates that it's meant to be wielded with the right hand, in order to protect it from enemy attacks.

This is Scarlet David, the third member of Team SSSN.

The other persona is a tall teenage boy with dark skin and yellow eyes as his hair is sage green, and he appears to have tattoos of wings on his chest and tattoos of Roman numerals matching those on his sword around his neck.

He wears a white long coat with asymmetrical sleeves, a green wing design similar to his tattoos and no shirt underneath, displaying his tattooed chest. His jacket also has a golden pauldron on his right shoulder and a golden cuff around his left wrist and he also wears a pair of dark pants fastened by a white belt with a yellow buckle.

It appears to have a very large gray-black handle and a bronze chain hanging from its pommel. The blade of the sword itself is long, wide and gray, with a bronze streak in the middle of it. Near the base of the blade is what appears to be Roman numerals, which match the tattoos around his neck and they read as 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12.

This is Sage Ayana, the final S in Team SSSN (Sun) of Haven Academy.

"Anyone else? Once I change back, you won't have another opportunity to call for extra help." Alien X asked as no one made a move.

Using his powers to reach into their minds, Alien X managed to find the perfect weapons for everyone who does have them along with their respective armor for them, so they are better protected.

All the weapons included Sienna's Chain Whip, a spear for Ghira, and Leonidas along with a Shield for Said Spartan, Ilia's Whip, Sun's Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, Sword and Shield for Athena, A Saber for Willow, Shotguns with unlimited ammo for An and Kali, a Bow with Energy Arrows for Li along with a Dagger, a pistol for Chaos, so he won't rely on his book all the time.

Not wasting any time, Alien X snapped his Fingers as the Celestialsapient summoned two mannequins that has armor for the Nikos Family.

The armor for Leonidas was a heavy set of Bronze armor armor like his daughter only with Silver accents and a Hoplite-style helmet that only leaves a small portion of his face exposed. His gauntlets and boots have spikes on them. In addition, a small Belwolf emblem adorns the top of his helmet. He also wears a long, Red cape that Has The last letter in the Greek alphabet or the Ω (Omega) symbol, as well as a red loin cloth.

For Athena she wears Bronze armor with many spiked features. The chest plate is entirely bronze except for a small arrow like inward protrusion on both sides near the stomach. The plate is lined with several spikes running from top to bottom. Multiple layered shoulder guards connect to the chest plate and feature several pyramid shaped spikes that protrude outward. Around the neck is a large necklace of spikes, matching the ones found around the chest plate but much larger. A lighter colored metal covers the upper arms before connecting to the black arm guards. The arm guards feature two metal straps and two spiked protrusions near the elbows. At the waist, she wears a multiple layered spike skirt ending in the spikes found in the shoulder guards. Around the waist is a simple banded belt. The tops of its legs remain exposed before her greaves start a little above her knees. Above the knee, the greaves are sectioned off, featuring two spikes per section. At the knee, a diamond like pattern forms with several spikes at the outward facing side. Below the knee, the spikes move to the side of the leg and are placed in even intervals all the way down.

Changing Back into Ben, he was immediately met with the embracement of a certain Reptilian-like Tail wrapping itself around his waist, pulling him towards a grinning Draco Branwen with a smirk under her Dragon Grimm Helmet Mask.

"Hello again, Beloved, have you decided to leave that Bimbo yet?" Draco asked, much to his and the Branwen Twins annoyance and Yang's "anger."

"For the last time, Draco, I'm not your beloved and I won't leave Yang for anyone lest of all you." Ben replied, glaring at the Grinning Dragon Faunus who was actually a clone of his girlfriend's alter-ego by her Spell Book.

"Except for the fact that you're Yang's alter ego created with Magic." Qrow added, much to everyone's displeasure who has dealt with this before.

"For the last time, Qrow, these two are completely different people!" Raven shouted, getting annoyed by this about how she's trying to protect her family along with her daughter.

"Besides, I didn't include any spell that would create a Clone, change their Aura signature or bring out a person's inner Animal." Verdona explained, who was also tired of the accusations Against her Queen.

"Besides, all of the books in my library are catalogued. No one has taken a book out of my library since I gave them access to it and that was only Yang finding a spell to completely regenerate her hair cut." Gwen added, much to Raven's shock.

"Wait, you mean you had a spell that could regrow my hair this entire time?" Raven asked, seriously annoyed as she still has to wear a wig.

"Worry about that later. Now, LET GO OF MY BOYFRIEND!" Yang screamed, "Angry" At her "Sister" or secretly her acting skills.

"Is this normal for you?" Scarlet asked with a weird accent that sounded British to most of the gang from the 5 different Earths and not Remnant.

"Pretty much. Now Let go of him, Draco, before I get shall we say annoyed." Raven replied, "Annoyed" with her antics as she's also a great actor like her daughter due to acting lessons at Spring's school.

Reluctantly letting go of him, Draco did as she was told, not wanting to anger Raven or her real creator as she quickly took a seat on her motorcycle, accidentally giving Taiyang the perfect view of a certain Sword he once used.

"You gave her Alastor?! You know how dangerous that sword is!" Taiyang cried, not seeing his old weapon started to glow as he still held a grudge from being turned over like a simple house tool.

"You know as well as I do, I didn't just give him to her. Besides, she grabbed him before I could stop her." Raven replied as they both turned towards Draco talking to Alastor, making the others look at her like a mad woman.

"I don't care if he's your former user, he gave up on you remember? Well, excuse me if I was strong enough to use you. HEY! There is no need for that kind of language, Mister. I only allow the strong to touch me! What do you mean people look at me strangely?" Draco asked, finally noticing the looks she's getting.

"Is she alright in the head? She sounds a little crazy even for me." Carmine whispered, earning a blast of Ice from Draco as her eyes glowed Yellow through her Dragon Grimm helmet mask as he was completely frozen.

"DON'T CALL ME CRAZY!" Draco roared, glowing with her Magic.

"Raven, can I talk to you in private?" Ozpin asked, far too calm for anyone's liking.

Nodding her head in agreement, Raven walked to the front of the ship with her old team and Ben at the front of the RB3 where Kevin was still flying.

"That was Magic, Raven, and don't say that it wasn't, so tell me: Where did you find her? Because I know exactly who the four maidens are and she is not one of them. So tell me: Where did you find her?" Ozpin ordered, glaring at his former student.

"It's a long story, but it was two days after I was back into my family's life." Raven explained as she began to remember how she "met" Draco for the first time through the Fake memories that Yang help created in case Ben ever decided to go look in her mind again.

"And, how is she able to use Magic?" Ben asked, getting suspicious.

"I don't know the full details and Draco won't talk about it. All I do know is that she came back to camp one day with a file that she carries with her at all times." Raven explained.

"Any idea on what it is?" Summer asked, starting to wonder if maybe her technical brother-in-law is right.

"She said it's a part of her past and she will only give it to her "Husband" which for reasons beyond me she thinks will be Ben." Raven explained, starting to get concerned that they're going to get caught.

"Then Ben will have to ask for the "File", so I can prove once and for all that I'm not crazy." Qrow added, knowing that he is going be proven right.

"Before we do go and ask for it, I have one Question for you, Qrow: If Yang and Draco are proven true, then what will you do because I'm behind my Daughters, no matter what they do even if they become Bandits." Taiyang asked, being dead serious about his words.

Sighing in annoyance at his words, Qrow took a large swing from his hip flask, drowning the contents inside to help calm his nerves about this whole situation.

Part of the reason why Qrow is so dead focused on proving that Draco and Yang are the same person is because not only does he still not trust his twin sister, but because he never wanted any of his family to have to go through Bandit life.

In the Dusty Old Crow's eyes if he can prove that Draco and Yang are truly one and the same, then he can not only prove once and for all that Raven will never truly change, but so Yang can truly start to move on with her life without Raven there to make things even more complicated than they already are.

"Tai, we both know how desperate Yang has always been to find Raven, but now that she's in her life after 17 years, they just can't pretend that nothing happened, so tell me what should I do? Yang suffers from extreme abandonment issues and is extremely protective over the kids now or I don't know if that is due to Kirby's pheromones or not. But the point being is that she'll do anything to protect them even going against the law and you know it, I know it, so tell me: What should I do?" Qrow asked, looking at his teammate right in the eye.

"Qrow, you once said that you'd support them no matter what they decide to do, so if Yang and Draco really are the same person, are you going to go back on your word or are you going to treat my daughter your niece like a criminal because she wants to protect her kids?" Taiyang asked, staring right back, daring Qrow to go back on his words.

Not knowing how to respond, Qrow went back to the hangar to see Yang and Draco glaring at each other, looking like they want to kill each other even more than Circe and Ruby on a very good day, however, in reality, the 2 "Sisters" were secretly acting and keeping up appearances.

"Draco, give me the file." Ben ordered, holding out his hand, much to everyone's confusion.

Smiling sadly, Draco lifted up the seat of her motorcycle to reveal a large tan colored file with the words "Dark Maiden" written plainly on the front, giving those apart of a secret group or those two who were previously dead a good idea of what really has going on.

Opening the File, Ben skimmed through the first few pages, growing more and more enraged as he read on about the how the experiments went.

Salem attempted to create her own Maiden, one that could open all the vaults and would transfer the powers to someone of her choosing when that person died, but no matter what, she or someone named Dr. Arthur Watts did, the host always died, returning the power right back to Salem as it was her power to begin with.

That's when the two had a idea: If the host could not take the power from the Grimm leader because her powers act like a toxin for others because of the Grimm pool she controls, so if the host is not strong enough, then they would force Evolution on someone.

Using a complex ritual to force a Host AKA Draco to live through hypothetical Survival of the Fittess methods similar to the Ultimatrix's Evolutionary Function only far more gruesome while simultaneously keeping the person alive, allowing them to evolve a normal lizard Faunus into the First Dragon Faunus, but it drove Draco to partial insanity which is why she reacted so bad against Carmine calling her crazy.

"Oz, you might want to look at this and, Qrow, I think you owe both Yang and Draco an apology." Ben ordered, looking at Draco sadly, not knowing how to ask her about the experiments and not seeing the small triumphant smirk on Raven's face as she thought.

 _'Yes, they're buying it! and now they'll never find out that I killed the real Draco a week before I asked Yang because she was eating my Tribe members after going insane.'_ Raven thought, knowing that this is going to work.

Reading it, Ozma/Ozpin became increasingly worried about the actions of his former wife as she tried to create her own Maiden to open all the vaults without any of the four maidens, so she won't have to constantly waste precious resources trying to find them every time they die.

 _'Just how far have you fallen, Salem?'_ Ozma/Ozpin wondered, thinking about everything he ever regretted in his long life.

"What do you think, Oz?" Summer asked, shaking her old headmaster out of his thoughts.

"For now, we should focus on stopping this infection, however, I do want someone to keep an eye on Draco at all times." Ozpin stated, wanting to study Draco's magic.

"Sorry, old man, but I don't take orders from you." Draco replied casually.

"But you'll do as I say." Logan added with a smirk as he looked at Draco who "scowled" in annoyance at the thought.

"Now that is decided on, what's going on? I'd like to know what is going on, Ben, and why I was taken from my house." Tetrax asked, annoyed that his old friend decided to teleport him instead of calling.

"It'll have to wait, Tetrax, because-" Ben began until he heard a sneeze right under him, putting everyone on alert.

Using his enhanced strength, Ben punched a hole in the floor and lifted up the panel to reveal Azel who looked sheepish at getting caught like this.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE AND HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DOWN THERE?!" Ben screamed, not even bothering to watch his language with the mood he's currently in since and not caring if Kirby did heard it.

"Since you left my world, I only came out for food and to go to the bathroom because I didn't want to be sent back to my own world without exploring others." Azel explained, wanting to explore the other universes.

"So you're the reason why some stuff went missing and no one noticed?" Six asked, impressed with the young man and a little embarrassed that he did not notice at all.

"Well it helps when I can teleport." Azel explained, giving Ben an idea.

"Ruby, how many guns did you make?" Ben asked, turning towards Ruby.

"Azmuth brought more than enough materials for 60, why?" Ruby asked, not liking where this is going.

Turning back towards the stowaway with a grin that no one liked, Ben lifted him up by his collar and drag him to the Airlock with everyone watching and listening closely.

"Since you're here and you manage to hide this entire time, you're going to be put to work by helping us cure any civilians or taking them to a safe location or..." Ben explained, trailing off at the end as he was glaring at Azel.

"Or what?" Azel asked, not liking the sound of Ben's voice.

Smirking Ben dropped Azel on the floor and close the airlock door while placing a seal, preventing him from teleporting away.

"Or I open the airlock and blast you into space because being a stowaway is punishable by death in this universe." Ben explained as everyone looked at him afraid he would actually do it.

"ALRIGHT, ILL HELP! JUST DON'T KILL ME!" Azel cried as he got on his hands and knees, begging for mercy.

"I don't really think you mean it." Ben replied, reaching for the button.

"I MEAN IT! I WILL HELP!" Azel shouted, banging on the door before it opened up.

"If your lying, you'll be sorry." Ben warned, leaving before anyone could say anything as Blake followed him, determined to get some answers about what just happened.

Going to the the hanger where his car, the DX Mark 10, was located, Ben took a seat in the driver's seat, waiting for Blake to take a seat in the front passenger seat and start asking her questions.

"Where you really going to kill him?" Blake asked calmly.

"*Sigh* No, I was testing to see if he'd run away because I was hoping he would, the seal I placed on the door would've made him teleport to my castle where he would've been safe if he tried to run. I already killed one Child because of these monsters and I don't want to kill anyone." Ben explained, not looking up from the steering wheel as he didn't have to because he could feel the shock and anger of Blake.

"His name was Alexander Richards, he's the reason why I hate Xenomorph's so much because in my foolishness I thought I could make peace with them through the Hive Mind and they betrayed me by infecting a six-year-old. I searched everywhere in the Hive Mind for a cure, but in the end, Alex begged me to kill him because he was smarter than most as he knew there was no hope for him, but I refused as I was going to cryogenically freeze him until a cure could be found, but before I could he took my broken knife and stabbed himself in the stomach, killing himself to prevent the spread of infection, I held him in my arms as he died and I dug his grave with my bare human hands. His blood and dead body are on my hands. If you want to hate me and call me a Monster or Murderer then go ahead, I won't argue with you." Ben explained with some tears starting to leak out.

Not knowing what to do, Blake just started at him in shocked that Ben 10, The Greatest Hero of the Universe, was actually admitting he killed someone, but that is going to let her call him a monster like Adam is now, but now how could she ask her question when he seemed to know exactly what she was going to say.

"I'm sorry, Ben, I was going to call you that and compare you to Adam because… He killed a Child which was the real reason why I truly left the White Fang." Blake explained, giving Ben a new reason to hate Adam.

"Why did you ever go out with him?" Ben asked, turning towards Blake.

"He used to be a good person who would do anything for the people that he "cared for", but all he care for about was getting revenge on Humans. I thought I loved him, but I only cared for the person he pretended to be." Blake explained as she sighed sadly.

"I'm sure you'll find someone some day." Ben replied, trying to encourage her.

"Maybe or maybe not, in our lifestyle we'll be lucky if we make it to our second year in Beacon because we know the truth of Remnant and even if I do find someone, I doubt it'll be like what you and Yang have." Blake explained.

"You never know, I mean even in my past life, I had multiple partners, you just won't find it in the history books because it was a secret marriage." Ben replied, shocking Blake and a eavesdropping Helen and Weiss.

"Really? But I thought Thorin and Minerva only loved each other." Blake said, blushing at the thought of Thorin and by extension Ben having a Harem.

"That is what they lead the public to think, when Thorin first became King, he swore to his people that he wouldn't be consumed by his lust like many of his people before him as he'd work to find a permanent end to the Mana Blockage, so no male would explode again, he failed spectacularly and nearly succumbed to his Lust if not for the help of Minerva, his queen and some of their closest friends. This went on for years, but eventually all of them grew to Love each other and a Mate Mark appeared on them. They all agreed that the public should know about their marriage, so they would no longer have to hide but…. They never got the chance to, we had received a call of help from our only Ally, the Finites, so I sent all but Minerva because they were my Ambassador, General, and Oracle, but had I known what awaited them, I'd never have sent them." Ben explained as he looked off in the distance as if remembering something long from the past.

"Diagon." Blake guessed.

"The very same. I could feel their Mana being drained from across the universe, but I was too late. Lucy, my Oracle and the strongest of those three was drained first, Artemis, my General managed to slow him down, and Natasha, my Ambassador, tried to evacuate any civilians before she was killed along with the rest of them." Ben explained, looking off into the distance as if he was haunted.

"Why don't we go visit their Graves after this?" Blake asked, wanting to pay her respects to Ben's previous reincarnations/past lives.

"Anodites don't have graves because we don't leave behind a corpse when we die, Anodites don't die like Faunus or Humans because there are only two ways to kill a Anodite: Magic, Draining our Mana, or in my case Energy Overload." Ben explained as he turned towards Blake.

"Let it all out, Ben." Blake ordered, pulling him into her lap.

Not needing to be told twice, Ben let lose the flood gates as he cried about all the people who he has killed both in this and the last as he let out all the pain and sadness from the pressure, all the fame, all the heroics, all the expectations as it has all finally came to the surface, leaving him a sobbing mess.

Rubbing his back soothingly, Blake began to think about all the times Ben helped everyone, but there was no one to really help him in his time of need like this.

 _'He has helped us so many times, his powers dwarfs just about everyone on Remnant yet he's just as vulnerable to his emotions like everyone else.'_ Blake thought, rubbing his back.

Now feeling much better, Ben got up and looked Blake in the eyes, showing that he is extremely Grateful For what she has done for him.

"Thank you for helping me, Blake." Ben said.

"You're welcome, Ben, it's the least I could do after all you've done for me." Blake replied as the intercom came on with Kevin over the speaker.

We're approaching Bellwood, so everyone grab what you need because we won't be able to leave until the infection is over with." Kevin announced on the RB3 Speaker.

Quickly wiping away all evidence that one of them has been crying, the two waited for everyone to approach the hanger with their respective weapons along with an Ovomorph & Facehugger with Embryo Killer Aka The modified DNA Repair Gun.

"Alright, people, before we go down there, now is your last chance to back down from this, there's no shame in leaving only running away." Ben stated one last time as no one backed away.

"Alright then. Taiyang, since you don't have a real weapon, you can use the Omnitrix if that's ok with Azmuth." Ben added as the old Galvan nodded in agreement.

"Give it a few minutes to let it calibrate with your DNA unless you want to look like one of your daughters because of the similar DNA." Azmuth warned as Taiyang nodded fearfully, putting on the Watch and watching it changed colors to match his color scheme.

"Now that is taken care of, I need all of you to point your weapons at me just in case because I don't want to take any chances with this form." Ben explained as Gwen sighed in annoyance.

"Do we seriously have to do this every time you transform into that one? Because frankly, your paranoia is getting annoying." Gwen asked but was silenced by the glare she was getting from her cousin.

"I need to figure out how the infection started and the best way to do that is for them to tell me, so do as I say." Ben ordered, twisting the Ultimatrix dial a few times to unlock his most hated form.

Thinking a few words that would give Max a heart attack just by hearing them, Ben reluctantly transformed into a Giant Alien that can barely fit the hangers as it scratched the ceiling with it's massive and unique looking Head crest which included two pinchers coming down by its mouth and a long tail that closely resembles a spine rather traditional tail, however, unlike most Xenomorphs this one actually had a set of insect-like Wings on his back.

This is Ben's most hated Form, The extremely rare Xenomorph King which he calls Monster King!

Now officially worried, everyone pointed their weapons at him, knowing full well about the Hive Mind, not wanting to take any chances because if he so much as moves in a threatening manner, they will open fire.

* * *

 **Inside the Xenomorph Hive Mind.**

Despite what many people may think the Hive mind of the Xenomorph is not as chaotic as many people would think, it is actually extremely organized with only the Queen giving out orders to multiple different drones or occasionally to a fellow queen to maintain the population across the universe.

Looking for the closest signal, Monster King found the current Queen on Earth, feeling her presence trying to control his mind through the Hive.

"Tennyson, why do you resssssist usssss?" the Queen asked, sounding like a talking snake with its mouth constantly dry.

"Sssso you know whooo I am sssso Let'sssss Get ssssstrait to the point of all thissss." Monster King rasp, wanting to kill her and collect her skull as a trophy with Hunter.

"The point issss our sssssurvival, ssssso jusssst join ussss and The Queen Mother will forgive you for the Passsst." The Queen rasp, trying to convince the Ultimatrix-bearer.

"How did your Ovomorph get to my Home?" Monster King asked.

If possible, the Queen began to smile as she opened her mouth, letting her Inner Jaw slide out slowly as if she was testing his resolve to find the truth of the world and her mysteriousness.

"The Queen Mother ensured that your world will be our world next. Join us, Tennysssson, and you'll have a place at our ssssside." the Queen promised.

Glaring the best he can, Monster King Knew that there was no reasoning with these monsters after Alexander died because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time as he began to leave the Hive Mind, but not before leaving one final Note.

"I'll come for you and when I do, you'll be turned into a trophy that I'll hang up over my fire place." Monster King stated, leaving the Queen enraged at his words.

* * *

 **Back in the RB3**

Pointing their weapons for what felt like hours, but was in fact only 10 minutes as everyone was starting to get worried that something had gone wrong with him before they where blinded by Ben changing back to Normal but looking very pale.

"God Dammit I hate being Monster King!" Ben shouted in annoyance.

"Is that all you have to say? You said that they're a race of killers and you transform into one then just sat there for 10 minutes!" Sun cried, freaking out.

"I had to connect with the Hive Mind to find out exactly how this infection started, the Supreme Queen AKA the Queen Mother, managed to control an Ovomorph and prevent it from hatching right away because someone, more than likely a Bad Blood, probably just thought it was a dud and left it in Under Town because that place can connect to the sewers." Ben explained as the RB3 landed and he turned into Espio, confusing everyone as they thought he was going to use his heavy hitter alien heroes.

"Why're you a Chameleon Faunus instead of something stronger?" Taiyang asked as the Omnitrix finish calibrating his DNA.

"Don't want to cause a bigger panic then there already is." Espio explained, pulling out a pair of pistols.

"Before you go, I also made Comlinks for everyone, just stick them in your ears." Ruby added, passing everyone a comlink, so they can wear it in their ears to stay connected with each other while simultaneously hearing movement heading their way.

Raising their weapons, everyone pointed towards the source of the noise which turned out to be an adult male running towards down their path, looking extremely frightened as if he was running from the Devil himself.

Using his Mana, Espio blocked his path out of Bellwood surprising him as the man crashed into the Mana Wall.

"Ruby, see if the cure works, he'll be our first test subject." Espio ordered, not dropping his gun.

Shooting the modified DNA Repair Gun at the man, Ruby shot him, showing no visible change as they all turned back towards the hero who shook his head sadly as he could still sense life growing inside of the man.

"Looks like the cure don't work..." Espio commented sadly.

"It might need just a quick recalibration, we can-" Ruby began until Espio pulled the trigger of his pistol, ending the man's life as a bullet entered his stomach and brain.

Now officially worried everyone look towards the transformed Chameleon Faunus as he shows no regrets or pity for the man's death, showing that he has closed off his heart during the infectious stage.

"That's how you do it. You take a knife, you take a sword, you take whatever you have lying around as you either cut off the head and stab their stomach or you beat their heads in destroying and smashing their stomach in with no remorse or regret because at this moment we're all soldiers in war, there is no time for pity or regret." Espio explained sounding colder than any of the 2 Ice Queens or Jin could ever be.

"And, if any of them are children?" Makoto asked, carefully not wanting to piss off Ben.

"If they're infected, killed them, no excuses, no expectations, because that Cure doesn't work." Espio replied, walking away before anyone could say anything.

Watching the hero running towards Bellwood with Ruby's Speed Semblance, no one knew what to say about the orders that they were just given as nothing that they've ever seen or done could possibly prepare them for just how coldhearted Ben could ever be.

Not knowing what to say, everyone quickly moved out of the way as Draco and Logan took off on the motorcycle, heading towards town looking for any signs of life knocking them out of there surprise.

"Alright, since the Cure doesn't work you'll have to start killing anyone who's infected, these are standard issue Plumber goggles that'll allow you to tell if someone is infected or not. I'll see if I can recalibrate it to work on the Ovomorphs, Embryos, and Facehuggers like I said, but until then I need time, so you must kill all of them before midnight if possible, meaning you may have to kill the children." Azmuth explained, passing everyone pair of goggles.

"In the meantime Verdona, Gwen, and I will fly around to make sure none of them have gotten out of Bellwood already, try to find any survivors and see if you can work on killing any of these Creatures." Max added.

"Everyone pair up, whenever you fight these things, never go alone because that's one way to almost guarantee getting infected." Kevin explained, getting in his car followed by Team JNPR minus Nora who built her own version of the Rex Ride, letting Her father hop on.

Her Nanite Motorcyle is an heavily armored vehicle, though it is surprisingly fast. Its primary assets lay in its capability to temporarily accelerate to twice its speed through rocket thrusters and its armament. In the prow is a massively swelled cyclical engine array, which appears to be the source of the vehicle's power. Directly connected to it at the back is a small, exposed cockpit that provides the rider little protection from combat fire. The only defense is offered by the sheer bulk of the wheels, which are large enough to protect a pilot from frontal fire. The engine is also fitted with a ramming targe, allowing the pilot to shred anyone in its path. The blades on the wheel are strong enough to take down just about anything he comes across.

When activated, the vehicle moves around by the use of two massive wheels on the front of the vehicle. To turn, the whole frontal portion of the vehicle rotates to the left or right. However, the pilot's seat is kept aloft by anti-gravity technology similar to that of the Rex Ride. The anti-gravity technology makes the Chopper difficult to be flipped by anything, as the wheels turn instantly when they are on their sides, which keep the driver afloat with the thrusters in the rear.

This is Nora's Version of the Rex Ride which she named Sleipnir.

"Try to keep up, Guys, we don't have much time." Nora stated, driving off with Kevin and her team close behind.

"I'll take Ben's Car, so everyone's not stuck walking, everyone who's coming, get in." Spring ordered as The Investigation Team girls plus Aegis got in.

"Ruby, Weiss, and Circe, get on." Rex ordered, activating the Rex Ride and taking off once the 3 girls were on despite the fact that the Rex Ride has a limit for passengers.

"In the mean time, it's time for me to use this." Ryotaro added, pulling out his SPD Delta Morpher, activating it to reveal it was the Shadow Ranger.

"Ok, I like this." Ryotaro commented, admiring the outfit before a motorcycle appeared next to him thanks to the Morphing Grid in Remnant Ben built under the Cave on Patch.

"Senpai, go with your uncle, we'll catch up." Kanji added, wondering how they are going to accomplish that.

"I brought these with me, and yes all of you can keep them." Tetrax explained, pulling out a DPC which carried a bunch of hoverboards for everyone as he has his own.

"Thanks, now lets get a move on." Ragna replied, leaving with his team.

"In the mean time, Kokonoe, help me recalibrate these weapons, so we can have a cure." Azmuth ordered, earning a nod from the half-Cat Beastkin Professor of Sector Seven in return.

"Come with me, Blake, you can ride with me on Bumblebee." Yang added, getting on her motorcyle with her partner hopping on.

"Let's go and show everyone why Team STRQ is the best team ever!" Summer cheered, earning an eye roll and a soft smile from her sister wife/partner.

"Let's see what I can do with this Watch." Taiyang added, finding his a favorite form AKA the Dragon: Igneel or Infernus.

In Taiyang's place was a light-colored, gigantic, bearded Dragon with feathery, angel-esque wings, and has two comparably small antlers protruding from the top of his head. His underbelly is quite smooth, while the majority of his body, save for part of his feathery, windswept face, and his spine which is adorned with a trail of hair that starts from his head, he is covered with thick scales.

"TAI-LUNG!" Taiyang roared, scaring a few animals nearby as his family looked at him in amazement and a little annoyance.

"Did you seriously just use your middle name for this form?" Qrow asked, facepalming at his partner/best friend/brother-in-law's choice.

"Just shut up and get on or fly around to make sure all of them are killed." Tai-Lung replied, helping Summer get on top of him since she is the only one who can't fly along with Leonidas and Athena as he took off straight for the city, never seeing a familiar yellow star heading there as well.

* * *

 **With Ben.**

 **BGM Start- Alien Theme.**

Running through the city of Bellwood and heading straight for the hospital, Espio had his Guns with him at all times, so nothing will be able to get the drop on him.

Walking through the Maternity Ward, Espio was both glad and worried to see that there are only dead corpses hanging from the walls that had holes from there stomachs as they were already dead.

Growing under his breath, Espio started to make his way out of the hospital when he heard a shuffle down the hall and under the reception desk, showing that there might be a survivor.

Camouflaging with the wall, Espio made his way over there to see the man who has been slandering his name ever since his identity was revealed as he wore a black suit with a black tie and He has brown hair with gray on the sides and a square chin.

This is Will Harangue, a loud-voiced television newscaster who hosts his own show, Harangue Nation, to garner ratings as he was the one who launched a smear campaign against Ben, claiming that he is a threat to humanity and constantly tries to denounce him, including turning the public against him as such.

'Oh of all the people I had to find it had to be him.' Espio thought, still camouflaged as he tried to sense for an embryo inside of the news reporter, finding none.

Smirking, Espio moved silently up to the cowering man who was trying to look as small as possible, allowing him to learn down into his ears.

"So this is what the great Will Harangue who slandered the most powerful human on Earth is nothing more than a scared coward who runs in the face of danger." Espio mocked as he turned visible.

"AWWW-" Will screamed before his mouth was covered by Espio.

"Shut up, you Fool! They left you alive for a reason, so keep quiet!" Espio whispered as Will narrowed his Eyes in anger when he saw the green hourglass symbol.

Removing the offending hand, Will immediately tried to go into a long winded rants about how Ben is a menace against humanity and the world was doing better when he was gone when they both heard a Hissing sound coming their way.

Growling under his breath, Espio got up to see a pack of 4 Xenomorphs heading their way, showing that it was a trap for him as they wanted Ben to come and save the man.

"If you know how are they usually stopped, then shoot them, but if you try and shoot me, I'll kill you myself." Espio warned, tossing the news reporter his guns and transforming into the parasites second most hated enemy.

What Espio transformed into was something that amazed Even Will as the Aliens shoulders spread broadly and his entire body swelled with bulging muscle. Whatever he was, he was much larger than any man, but he was most certainly not a human being as Will could see the being's flesh appeared very inhuman; pale base color speckled with blackish blotches, much like a lizard as his large mammoth hands and feet were scaly, clawed, and very reptilian looking too.

Definitely not Human though as he has five fingers that were longer and irregular; they resembled the overall structure of a human hand.

Covering his body-builder frame was a complicated and layered set of armor. The metallic shell spanned across his wide chest, rested on his shoulders, encased his forearms, calves and knees, and stretched along his back. It was layered looking and seemed bendable with the being's movements. At his waist he bore a kind of utility belt from which one could see various metal devices as well as long bladed knives and small skulls of creatures.

As for clothing, he wore simple leather looking loincloth about his waist, which indicated he was indeed of the male gender. Beneath all that armor, a fishnet like material laced his whole body, barely containing the bulging muscles beneath.

But the most notable element of his attire had to be the pewter-colored mask that glinted in the moonlight. With organic swooping curves, a domed, rounded forehead, and menacing glass eye pieces that seemed to chill down Will's spine. Behind the chilling metal visor, there hung a thick cluster of banded dreadlocks that fell to the upper portions of his back with the Ultimatrix symbol on the center of his chest.

This is the Yautja Form of Ben 10 AKA Hunter.

Smirking underneath his mask, Hunter pulled out a weapon that looks telescopic, making it relatively small and easy to store when not in use but when a button or switch is pushed it extends to its full length when required in combat. It is made of incredibly light, sharp, thin but strong material. It can be used both as a close-quarters hand-to-hand weapon and thrown like a spear.

This is typical weapon that the Yautja have as their most prized possession called the Combistick also known as the Telescoping Spear.

Smirking a bit, Hunter threw the Spear-like device into the first Xenomorph, killing it as he charged with his Wrist Blades, killing the other two Xenomorphs easily, but was stabbed in the back by the third, but did not pierce anything major which was good because the Xenomorph was shot in the Inner jaw, making it bleed Acid.

Pulling out it's Tail, the Xenomorphs tuned towards the News Reporter who continued to shoot the Xenomorphs, having no effect on it until Hunter used Pyrrha's Polarity Semblance to launch the Combistick into the back of its head.

"Thanks for that..." Hunter groaned, trying to get up.

"Don't think I did it to save you, I know you're behind this somehow!" Will replied before his neck was grabbed, forcing him to look into the eyes of the ultimate predator's Bio-Mask.

 **"Listen up and listen up good, I don't like you and you don't like me, but right now we need to put that behind ourselves because these things will kill no matter who or what you are! The only reason why you manage to survive is because they let you you're not infected, but I could very well change if you don't do exactly as I say!"** Hunter roared, very tempted to make Will Harangue his first Human Trophy.

Nodding his head the best he can, Will tried to gasp for breath as he was outraged that the "Menace to Humanity" had the audacity to choke a "perfectly innocent and upstanding citizen."

Dropping the news reporter and letting him breath for a few seconds, Hunter changed back to normal to help him off the floor, so he can ask a few questions.

"What happened before this invasion? With this much destruction, a lot of people have had to gone missing before this happened." Ben asked, wanting answers.

"There have been noticeable disappearances after you returned, I assume that it was you or some of your alien friends, so what are these things?" Will replied with his own question.

"Long story short, they're called the Xenomorphs or the Ultimate Parasites because they travel across the universe, wiping out entire races in order to breed and looks like they decided to make Earth their new home." Ben explained, trying to sense for anymore drones.

"So that's why I saw them capturing people away..." Will mumbled.

"I cannot believe that I'm saying this, but I need your help, I'm going to send you to a spaceship where you will use the communications to tell anyone who's listening to gather weapons and kill these things the best they can because if they aren't dead by midnight, then the government will have no choice but to launch a nuclear missile, wiping everyone out." Ben stated seriously, shocking Will.

Not waiting for a reply, Ben opened a portal to Max in the RB3, pushing the news reporter just as he felt the presence of two people entering the hospital, putting him on guard.

Changing back into Hunter, he immediately activated his Cloaking Device with his Wrist Gauntlet and waited for the presence to come into the room, watching as a human girl who had mid length light gamboge wild hair with some red streaks, green eyes. She is very tall but not too tall and has one of the largest bust sizes that is pretty close to Yang's, Her clothing consists of a white shirt under a black vest-corset like outfit with a gray and light brown jacket tide around her low waist. She also wears long tight jeans and black shoes.

The creature next to her was something that surprised Hunter which had reptilian-like in appearance, with a dark brown and tan Exoskeleton armor like skin all around its body and blazing red orange eyes signifying that this is the Alpha. It has Extremely sharp clawed fingers that look like they can rip threw titanium like paper and appears to be quadrupedal. Several bony protrusions jut forth from its shoulders about 2 feet upwards making it look taller then it actually is with his 6 foot long 4 legs, and tails but the most important aspect of it is the familiar collar-like device around it's neck with the Nemetrix symbol on it.

This is the Unnamed Predator of the Xenomorph on their home world, Exotile.

Deactivating his Cloaking Device with his Wrist Gauntlet, Hunter revealed himself to the people, surprising them in return.

"Koan, who is this and where were you?" Hunter asked, looking down at the Creature.

"Meet my Twin, Tsume Seinaruyami, and we were at the Zoo taking care of any infected or destroying all Animal Xenomorphs." Exotile explained.

"We don't have time for this, if she can fight, great, if not, then take her away because I'm not going to be babysitting a civilian." Hunter replied.

"This "Civilian" can take care of herself, I may not have a fancy watch like you and my bro, but I can do this." Tsume replied with a British Accent, shapeshifting her arms into a a pair of Werewolf-like Claws.

"According to mom, I got the body and endurance of a Demon while she got the power." Exotile explained, getting an Ah of understanding from his fellow shapeshifter.

Opening her to comment on the situation, they were cut off by the sound of footsteps running their way and they where a lot of them.

Activating his Combistick, Hunter got ready for battle wondering how Yang is doing.

 **BGM end.**

* * *

 **With Yang and Blake.**

Running threw the Mall's food court, Yang had a pack of Six Xenomorph Drones following close on her heels, ready to make her into either a meal or a new host for their brethren before they were tripped by Blake's Ribbons, allowing Yang to turn around and burn them with her magic before they had a chance to get back up.

"You all can come out now." Blake called to the hiding civilians who were both Human and Alien alike.

Coming out of their hiding places, the two received a mixture of various forms of thanks before a gateway rose out of the ground that lead to their Castle on the Anodite Home World.

"Everyone through the gateway, all of you will be safe." Yang promised, feeling tired from summoning the gateway to her Castle.

Making sure that everyone was through, Yang quickly took a seat in a nearby chair, trying to catch her breath from the running and summoning a gateway to her Castle, making her very tired.

"No *Huff* wonder *Huff* Ben hates *Huff* these things." Yang huffed and puffed.

"Let's just be glad that's all of them in the mall, so we can relax for a bit." Blake replied, taking her own Seat after taking two water bottles from a nearby broken Vending machine, passing one to her partner.

Gratefully drinking her water, Yang began to cool down from all the fighting, thankful that her kids are safe in the castle no doubt asleep by now, but that they have not run into any infected people yet which was extremely good because she did not think that she could kill anyone as Yang Xiao Long with her partner watching her at all times.

Deep in thought, Yang did not hear Blake calling her name a few times until she felt Blake tapping her leg to catch her attention as she looked into the Amber Colored eyes which was filled with Worry at the sight of her partner starting off into space.

"Yang, what's wrong? I've never seen you this worried not even when Kirby was almost kidnapped by Arkham and his Cult." Blake asked, concerned for her partner.

"I'm just worried about all of this, Ben explained what a Nuke can do, so if we fail, the only ones who could possibly survive the blast could be Gwen and Verdona while Ben could just change into Atomix and be fine, leaving all of us dead." Yang explained, worried for her kids.

"Can't you just transform and protect yourself?" Blake asked as Yang shook her head.

"For some reason, I cannot access my Mana. It's there, but I cannot use it for some reason, no matter what I try to do, I cannot use it." Yang explained, frustrated by the fact that she can't use her Mana/Anodite powers.

"Why not? Ben can easily transform, so why can't you?" Blake asked.

"I don't know, but maybe it's the same reason why Girls can release their energy unlike Boys." Yang replied, referring to the differences of Male and Female Anodites.

"How do the Girls release their energy?" Blake asked, curious on how Anodite girls release their energy passively.

"Let's just say there's a reason on why most Anodites don't wear clothes and it's not because they believe in being completely free." Yang explained as Blake's eyes shot open in surprise.

"You mean that…." Blake trailed off, blushing dark red.

"What!? No! When Magic created Anodites, she made it so we absorb and release energy threw our skin, but she forgot to do it for the Males which is why they explode from energy overload." Yang explained.

"So that's why they take on more than one partner, it's not because of their lust, it's because the female absorbs the excess Energy." Blake replied realizing it.

"Actually, the energy makes them really easily to get angry and makes them extremely Horny half the time, the Female is able to Absorb the Energy, but if they absorb too much, then they past out and let it release which is why they have a Harem." Yang explained.

"What is the true percentage of having a Harem, Yang? I know that you know since you had to share in the past." Blake asked, looking at her partner right in the eyes.

"Can we talk about this later? We need to stop this invasion." Yang replied, getting up and heading outside to see a few Xenomorphs were carrying a few people.

"*Sigh* I hope the rest of our team is having a easier time." Yang commented, reloading her gauntlets as the two once again began to charge to chase off the infection.

* * *

 **With the rest of Team RWBY outside of Nemesis Towers.**

Using her Speed Semblance to speed around the the Battlefield, Ruby made quick work of the Drones, ignoring how the Acid Blood got on her clothes, especially her custom made Boots with the Lethal/Non-Lethal Posion laced Spikes which are designed to not tear up so quickly after using her Semblance along with Yang's Boot Spikes.

With Circe, she blasted the Monsters with her Sonic Scream Blast, destroying their hearing while Rex either shot them with his Proto-Tool or cutting the ones who got to close with his Omega-1 Nanite Bad Axes.

With Weiss, she was having the most trouble with the Xenomorphs as her rapier was not meant to be fighting something with such strong armor protecting the Grimm even with the help of her Glyph Semblance and Dust.

Spinning her rapier's revolver, Weiss used her Fire Dust, creating a wave of Fire, burning the drones and making them mad as the one who was burning slowly knocked Weiss to the Ground with her tail, making her let go of her rapier.

Looking up at the Drone with Fear in her eyes, Weiss tried to crawl away but was cornered into a wall with no hope of escape as the drone raised its claws as the SDC Heiress close her eyes waiting for the end until she heard a blast energy hitting the drone.

Looking up, Weiss was surprised to see a man with short black hair, a mustache, and fair skin who is possibly of Spanish descent wearing a black body suit for the base of his armor, with orange armor, the chest having grey on the sides. He also wears orange and grey wrist armor, but the most important part was the capital Orange N on the Center.

This is Carol Nesmith AKA Captain Nemesis, Ben's former idol of a hero who went to prison but got off early for good behavior.

"Stay away from the girl!" Nemesis shouted with his hand smoking, showing that he used the laser.

Grateful for the momentary distraction, Weiss quickly grabbed her rapier as more drones were coming their way, ready to avenge their fallen drones.

Seeing the danger, everyone fired their Weapons/Powers towards the Xenomorph Drones, slowing them down, but no matter how many they killed, it seemed that six more took their place slowly, but surely tiring everyone out from the fighting.

As things started to look down from the wave upon wave of Drones, all hope started to look lost when it started to Rain around them along with a loud Laugh of Nora and the Scream of Thor who held on for dear life as it turned out that Nora was a Demon on the road, crashing into dearly everything almost as if everything was a Grimm.

Grinning behind the Wheel, Nora began to speed up, crushing a few incoming Drones, ignoring how part of her Build was being melted from the Acid.

Jumping off the Self-Proclaimed Hell on Wheels, Thor Raised his Hammer into the Air with his Hammer, crackling with Lightning, smashing a Drone into paste.

Throwing his hammer, Thor used his Magnet, The God of Thunder, as he guided his hammer into a circle, destroying all of the Drones.

Not wanting to be outdone by her Father, Nora activated her version of the Smack Hands which was nothing more than a glorified pair of the hospital defibrillators with over a million volts worth of Electricity generating through them which she calls The Thunder Fists.

Charging her Fist, Nora Charged towards a Drone, electrocuting it along with several others who were nearby because they got too close to the lightning charged Nora, killing them.

Now that Help has Arrived, Rex activating his Omega-1 Nanite, building the Blast Caster to help electrocute the Drones as more arrived, taking all of their places.

"There's too many of them! We need to fall back!" Thor shouted.

"Everyone inside my Building!" Nemesis shouted, blasting two drones as everyone got inside.

Rushing behind the desk, Captain Nemesis activated the Defense mode of the building, causing Stainless Steal Grates to slide down in front of the doors, blocking the Drones for now.

"How long will that hold?" Ruby asked, who got her question answered as a large stain appeared, showing that it won't last long due to the Acid Blood.

"Apparently not long, everyone to the top floor, we'll make a stand there!" Captain Nemesis ordered, leading the way to the elevator where his crew who put on his suit was waiting for him.

Not having any time to argue with the former Villain, everyone followed the man to the roof of the building where several Xenomorphs were already there as they had claimed the side of the building.

"Circe, call Ben or Taiyang, we cannot fight all of these guys." Rex ordered, activating the Shotgun function of his Proto-Tool.

Following her Crush's Orders, Circe immediately, activated her comlink, hoping that one of the two is nearby.

Using the Shotgun function of his Proto-Tool, Rex immediately worked alongside his girlfriend's team to fight the Drones, hoping that one of the two will get here soon.

* * *

 **With Team STRQ plus Vernal At Mr. Smoothy.**

 **BGM Start- Back in Black- by AC/DC.**

With Team STRQ plus Vernal, they were working together just like the old times as they fought together with a greater level of coordination then Team RWBY, showing just how far ahead they are then the rest of their family.

With Vernal, she was using her Wind and Fire Blades to cut down any drones that tried to attack the civilians that they had found and were escorting to safety.

With Raven, she was practically in the center of a hurricane made entirely out of Fire with her Spring Maiden Powers, destroying everything in sight, showing zero mercy for these parasites who dared to invade the planet Earth of Ben's world.

With Summer, she ran all around the Xenomorphs with her Speed Semblance, throwing a lot of different Knives into them, hitting every mark with enough accuracy to make Robin Hood impressed.

With Qrow, he used all of his Misfortune Semblance and his skills as a Sword User along with his Scythe skills to easily dance around his Bad Luck and the affected Xenomorphs, cutting them in half with enough strength to destroy an Alpha Grimm.

Taiyang who was fighting as Rath wearing the Same Outfit he normally does as he was wrestling with three different drones all at once while like Ben, shouting the most outrageous names for wrestling moves.

"DRAGON FIRE SPIN!" Taiyang cried as he spun around, throwing the First Drone into Raven's Fire Hurricane.

"LIGHT DRAGONS BLINDING SMASH!" Taiyang shouted, grabbing a Drone and throwing it into a Car, causing it to explode, blinding the last one long enough for him to grab it.

"OVER THE TOP DRAGON"S PUNCH!" Taiyang roared as he grabbed the neck of a drone and just started to punch it until it had caved in and died.

"It's good to be back in the game together again." Summer commented optimistically and cheerfully despite the situation just like Ruby.

"All we're missing is some of our old classmates to join us." Qrow added.

"Raven told me stories about you Guys, but I never thought I'd see you all work together like this." Vernal explained before she was grabbed by her shirt collar from Taiyang.

"LET ME ASK YOU SOMETHING, VERNAL, NO LAST NAME KNOWN! TAIYANG WANTS TO KNOW IF SHE TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?!" Taiyang roared as everyone who was there for that shivered at the memory.

"We all swore we'd never talk about that so I never told a soul." Raven added, still shivering at the memory.

"GOOD, BECAUSE IF YOU DID, TAIYANG WOULD DESTROY YOU IN OUR BEDROOM WHEN WE GET HOME BECAUSE-." Taiyang roared until his mouth was frozen by a blushing Raven, not that anyone could see it behind her Nevermore Grimm Helmet Mask.

"They really have no filter do they?" Summer asked, amused about the Appoplexians Behavior and Vocal Language.

"Let's just get these people out of here and- Hold on. What is it, Circe? You're where? Alright, I'll send him over." Qrow said through the comlink, turning towards Taiyang who is trying to punch the Ice Gag off.

"Tai. Ruby needs an emergency pick up at Nemesis Towers." Qrow said, snapping Taiyang out of his Appoplexian Rage as he slammed the Hourglass symbol, transforming into Tai-Lung and taking off but not before he saw a very familiar yellow star heading straight to the heart of the city of Bellwood.

"Ahh fuck! Raven, Qrow, the kids stole the Warp Star and are heading straight for the city, so you need to get them out of here!" Tai-Lung ordered, quickly taking towards the sky, not waiting for a response.

"You two go, we got this." Vernal said as Summer nodded her head in agreement.

"Let's go, Qrow, they don't know about these things." Raven added, opening a portal near them since the Warp Star was flying too fast for her to get a proper Lock on.

 **BGM End.**

* * *

 **With the Kids.**

All the kids minus Kara was sitting on the enlarged Warp Star, heading straight to the heart of the city of Bellwood where unknown to them was the heart of the Xenomorph Base.

"I still say this is a bad idea, not only is this an invasion, but the fact that none of you knew that Clark's Warp Star would allow you to breath in space." Kara scolded on the Dragoon.

"If something happens, Daddy can easily save us." Kitty replied, still trying to think of a new nickname for herself.

"Yeah, Uncle Ben and Daddy can save the Day!" Rouge added, never noticing that Raven's portal open just after they pass them or the fact that something is flying towards them and it's not friendly.

Still not seeing the Danger until it was too late, The Warp Star was nearly completely destroyed by a large blue Xenomorph with a large set of Bat like wings riddled with holes as well as a pair of normal arms, large talons for feet, a highly developed axe-like tail and axe-shaped crests protruding from her carapace.

This is a flying nightmare for all life in the Sky and Ground AKA The flying Xenomorph or Flyers.

Worried, Nanako pulled out her Wand and started to blast of Weak Wind, trying to push it away, but was too weak as it was Stronger than the small amount of power as it flew straight to the kids, nearly knocking off all of the kids, but was thankfully blasted back by a Lightning Bolt from a currently transformed Raven.

"GET OUT OF HERE, KIDS!" Raven roared, staying close to them as more Flyers flew close to them.

"Follow me the best you can and get out of the City!" Qrow ordered, trying to lead them away from the now transformed Raven who was distracting the Flyers with her Spring Maiden Powers.

Now worried, Kirby and Kara piloted the best they could in the dark, avoiding any Flyers the best they could until Kara was tackled from behind to the City street, creating a Crater near Athena and Leonidas.

"KARA!" Nanako cried, worried for her Alien Best Friend and not just Kirby.

"Don't worry about, Kara, Nanako, worry about the mean Aliens." Kirby replied, knowing that his older cousin can take care of herself.

Looking down the Hole, Leonidas nearly lost his Head from the Xenomorph being punched out of the Hole by a pissed off Kara as her Bow was knocked off by the Crash.

"LETS GO, YOU SON OF A PIG!" Kara roared, furious as more Flyers and Drones circled around them, giving Qrow an idea as he transformed behind a tree, so Athena and Leonidas would not see him.

"Hey, Leo, they said it was madness to fight these things!" Qrow said, silencing the entire battlefield as if everyone knew what was coming.

"Madness?" Leonidas asked with his voice barely above a whisper as an invisible wind blew his cloak/cape back, allowing him to look all around him to see nothing but destruction and the source of said Destruction all around him.

Seeing that his plan was working, the Dusty Old Crow could not help but smirk, knowing exactly what to say to get the former God of War to go all out.

"Thor even told me that this could be considered Blasphemy!" Qrow cried, taking a seat on a nearby bench as he wanted to watch the show.

Hearing the two forbidden words, the former God of War turned around to look at an ordinary drone who is by the pit, staring at him for the first time, feeling fear within its short life as it stared into the eyes of the Spartan.

"Madness? Blasphemy….. I AM SPARTAN!" Leonidas screamed with his eyes glowing Murder Blood Red.

To everyone who watched this whether they be Xenomorph, Alien, Faunus, Demi-Human, EVO, Beastkin, or Human would forever be in aw as he casually walked up to a Xenomorph Drone and performed the most awesome and badass Spartan kick which would forever echo throughout time and space in the Multiverse.

Turing around to the other Xenomorphs, Leonidas unleashed a bloodthirsty grin as his Semblance begin to manifest itself in a Blood Red Aura, surrounding him as he held his Spear and Shield.

Throwing his Shield at the Drones, one causing it to bounce off of it and into second one which was on the side of a building, knocking it towards the ground and into a oncoming thrown Spear into the chest.

Running towards a Drone, Leonidas grabbed it and threw it into a His wife who cut the Drone in half before his shield came flying down.

Grabbing his Spear off the Ground, Leonidas channeled Aura into his legs increasing his jumping power To par-core up a building where the kids where watching in amazement.

"What are you Kids doing here? You should be somewhere safe." Leonidas asked before he had to quickly kill a Flyer that tried to be smart.

"We wanted to see an Alien Invasion up close." Kitty explained, looking down and she felt ashamed from getting caught.

"Alien Man is super powerful, so we thought he could easily stop it!" The 4 Kaka Kittens speaking in unison which still creeped everyone out.

"We thought that maybe we could see our family in action." Rouge explained.

"Just follow me and stay close because these things will kill all of you… Wait a moment, where is the girl?" Leonidas asked as he got his answer in the form of a loud scream in the building next to him collapsing.

"Looks like we just follow the path of distraction." Nanako said, pulling out her pen and Wand.

"Stay close to me at all times and do exactly as I say." Leonidas ordered, kicking the door open and leading them outside.

Seeing the drones were being distracted by three-way combination of raven his wife and the dusty old Crow Leo quickly Lead the kids away running into Ryotaro and Yu finishing There wave of Drones when they where noticed.

"Nanako, what are you doing here?!" Ryotaro cried, furious at his daughter's actions.

"We wanted to see if we could help, I'm sorry, Daddy." Nanako apologized.

"We don't have time for this, you get on my Bike and hold on tight! Kirby, use your Persona to call the Pale Rider and get the rest out of the city." Ryotaro ordered, making room for his daughter to get on.

Knowing that they will be left vulnerable while her father drives, the young witch quickly summoned her Persona Arcangel in order to stay close to them to protect them from any Flyers or worse a Runner while Kirby did the same summoning the Persona of the Death Arcana after crushing his Arcana Tarot Card.

"Get them out of here, Pale Rider." Kirby ordered as both Pale Rider and the Horse nodded in understanding as he helped the twins get on.

"Stop a few monsters for us, Big Brother!" Kitty cried, accidentally attracting a few more towards them.

Pulling out Star-Light, Kirby quickly cut an incoming Flyer, killing it instantly ignoring how the acid blood burned his skin.

"GO, PALE RIDER!" Kirby ordered, sending the twins and the 4 Kaka Kittens away.

Watching his friends and family run, Kirby knew what he has to do when he looked into the Domed Head of the Xenomorph Drone.

"Let's take them down!" Kirby cried, activating his blessings to summon Zwei, Ash Feathers, Fawkes, Alice, Upgrade Penny due to Ship, and the rest of his pets Drago Jr. and Yoshi.

"Master? What are you doing out of bed?" Zwei asked, barely awake as he was just at the castle, helping the newly arrived people settle down with Julie and the rest of the civilians from the Persona Universe.

"Alice, you were supposed to be looking after him." Ash Feathers scored in her Human form.

"He said he was getting a snack, Ashy, and I guess I fell back asleep." Alice replied sheepishly before she saw a drone heading their way, putting everyone who knew about them on guard.

Thinking fast, Alice quickly blasted it with fire, completely melting it with temperatures reaching the surface of the sun, showing that she's taking this completely serious for once.

Noticing a flyer incoming, Ash quickly pulled out her Scythe and cut the drone in half, severing the top from the bottom as it screamed in pain before bleeding out.

"Looks like we got an infection." Ash commented.

"What do we do?" Drago Jr. asked, sounding nervous.

"Transform into your final evolution, I'm just glad that Lady Death made it, so you could work to protect our master." Zwei ordered.

Nodding his little Head, Drago Jr., began to glow a bright orange with a circle of Fire surrounding him as it slowly got bigger until it was 5 foot tall releasing what was inside.

When the circle died, the Small mild mannered dragon was replaced with a rude and sarcastic large, dragon-like Pokémon that differs greatly from its pre-evolved form. As Charizard appears to have the same orange/yellow coloration of Charmander. The some of the differences include Two large horns, one on either side. The most notable difference between Charizard and its pre-evolved forms are the large wings that have developed on its back, which gives Charizard the capability of flying.

Grinning with a wolffish grin, Zwei to began to grow large and got darker fur with a brown underbelly while his muzzle grew longer. Around each of its ankles are two sets of bone-like bands. On its back are rib-like structures, appearing like an exoskeleton, that lead up to its neck. In between the two ends of the bone on its neck is a small skull emblem replacing his translator collar and removing his ability to speak English. Instead of having visible ears near the top of its head, he now has curved horns. It has a long, skinny tail which ends in an arrow point.

This is what Death's Blessings does to a Dog, with the power of Death itself, it allows an ordinary Dog to become a Hell Hound, the guardians of the Damned Souls.

"OK, that is cool, you Ladies are with me, we're going to escort any civilians we find away from the battle. Dog and whatever you are green thing, stick with the kid, and as for you Dragon and the cat, try and take out any flyers if possible!" Leonidas ordered, running away not waiting for any answers until he noticed no one moved.

"Master?" Drago Jr. asked, looking down towards Kirby.

"Do as he says, Drago Jr., then we can eat Strawberries later!" Kirby replied, jumping onto Yoshi and taking off with Zwei following.

Now having permission, Drago Jr. immediately took to the sky with Alice in his back since he is faster.

Turning towards Leonidas with her red eyes, Ash quickly installed the fear of the dark into the Spartan as he felt like he was staring into nothing but pure emptiness where all Life, Joy, Hope, Happiness is just meaningless because he's like everyone else is destined to die one day, making him for a moment content suicide before it quickly went away.

"If you ever give a Shadow Raven orders again, I will give you a Death Stare again and I will let you die." Ash warned, knowing that Kirby's Pheremones won't work on her.

"Please don't do that again, Miss Ash Feathers, we do need all the help we can get in order to stop the invasion of Ben's Universe." Upgrade Penny added, getting everyone back on track.

"We are going to need a lot of help and fortunately or unfortunately, depending how you look at it, I know where to get help." Ash replied as the three were beginning to be surrounded.

"Whatever you're going to do, please do it fast, otherwise we're going to die." Leonidas stated, raising his spear and shield.

"*Sigh* you all owe me for this... MOTHER! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Ashley cried as the the entire city went completely dark as even the fires went out as if the entire city was completely blanketed in darkness.

Out from the sky came a gigantic bird specifically it was a Raven. A Shadow Raven to be exact. It was bigger than Ultimate Way Big. Its eyes gave off a brilliant red glow, and its body and wings covered with numerous bone-like plates with reddish-gray marking. Her talons were Pure Silver and were just as wide as the Empire State Building in NYC and could easily lift it out of its foundations with minimal effort.

This is Queen Kurayami, Queen of the Shadow Ravens, the Mother of Ashley "Ash" Feathers, Corpse, and the rest of their 599 brothers, and the personal pet of Death.

 _'Holy Crap! That is the biggest Raven I've ever seen!'_ everyone nearly thought, staring at Queen Kurayami.

Seeing the Problem, Kurayami opened her beak and let out the biggest caw of all time, summoning 100 out of her 600 sons to her aid.

Smirking at the sight of reinforcements, Leonidas raise his spear in gratitude before fighting all the Parasites that came his way but there were still one lingering thought at the back of his mind.

 _'I hope the Kids are all right.'_

* * *

 **With the Twins and the Kaka Kittens.**

 **BGM Start- This Cowboy Hat - by Chris LeDoux.**

Riding through the the Forest after being separated from Ryotaro and Nanako due to a flock of Flyers, the twins where currently trying to escape another pack of drones on their heels following close behind and gaining.

Moving through the forest was not easy as the Bellwood Forest were very tightly packed, making maneuverability difficult for someone on a horse such as the Pale Rider along with the cargo it's caring.

Laura who was behind the Pale Rider in the back was holding on for dear life as the Drones were gaining on them, trying to reach her to infect her.

Holding on to the Persona tightly, Laura tried to stay away of the grasp of the Drone until it manage to yank her away from the Pale Rider, ignoring the cry of her twin calling her name as the Drone carried her off in another direction.

Beating on in the Drone's chest, Laura struggled to escape its vice-like grip, not wanting to be killed before she became the next great Huntress like her adopted Family and birth parents.

Trying to Punch it with Aura, Laura only succeeded in making it mad as it stop its run just outside of an old Farm that looked like it fell on hard times.

Opening its mouth to release its Inner Jaw to scare her into submission, a drone was quite surprised when it's brain was shot out before it could even make a move to release his jaw.

Now free of the drones grasp, Laura immediately started to run towards the house, looking for shelter when she saw an elderly man wearing a black sleeveless T-shirt, black denim jeans and black-dyed rattlesnake-skin cowboy boots with Grey hair that went down to his shoulders with a mustache and Beard that covered up most of his face but the most defining characteristic was the pair of Sad Blue eyes that seen a lot of horrifying things in his life and Leather Cowboy hat with a curved-up brim, adorned by a lighter-colored band covered in large studs Holding a Springfield Arms Co. .41 cal. six shot revolving rifle, with engraved iron frame; 22" half round, half octagon barrel.

"Get over here, Kid." the Man ordered with a western Drawl showing here somewhere from the West.

Not needing to be told twice, the adoptive daughter of the Last Rose of Summer ran up to the porch with the rest of the Xenomorph pack following close behind.

Smirking, the Man tap the butt of the Rifle, causing the barrel to glow, showing that it was no ordinary Rifle.

Shooting the incoming Xenomorphs, the Man took extra care not to hit the Girl as he proved to be an excellent shot by shooting all of their brains.

Now safe on the Porch, Laura looked up at the man in amazement, never seeing anyone with shooting skills like that ever before not even Ruby when she used her Speed semblance to try and beat Pyrrha's sharp shooting record at Beacon.

"More will come, come with me to the cellar that's where I keep my weapons." The man ordered, leading Laura to the cellar.

Going down the cellar, Laura was amazed to see not only old Fashion Cowboy Weapons, but Plumber issued weapons but what really got her attention was a picture of a younger man with Black hair shacking hands with Max Tennyson.

"You know, Grandpa Max?" Laura asked, looking at the picture in surprise.

"Sure do, me and him went to the Plumber Academy years ago." The Man explained, grabbing a belt with a pair of holsters and plenty of Ammo for a pair two Uberti 1858 Buffalo Bill Centennial Black Powder Revolvers that like the previous gun can also fire Lasers.

"Those Guys will be back, so here take these, they belonged to my daughter when she was around your age." The man explained, handing her a old fashion Cowboy pistols crafted from a silver frame with gold floral patterns lining its entire profile, giving it an elegant its extravagant appearance. Gold was the trigger and striker, and its black, polymer grip was adorned with a Skull with a Cowboy hat of golden and silver.

"But I don't know how to shoot a gun." Laura replied, trying to not to cry in fear.

Smiling gently, the man crouched down to look Laura straight in the eyes, filling her with a wave of Comfort that she has not felt from anyone besides Rex and Ruby when they adopted her, so she wouldn't be separated from her twin.

Smiling, Laura gave the Man a Hug, surprising him with how fast she grew to feel better that fast, but it was not a bad thing either as they need to trust each other to survive this Invasion and get back to their lives.

Pulling away, the Man grabbed the smallest pair of holsters he had which was barely small enough for Laura to hold around her belt loops which made her feel a little heavy from weight that could slow her down.

"Unlike most Guns, mine uses both Bullets and Lasers, making them a little more dangerous. To fire, you pull this back for the bullets and to fire the laser, you hit the Butt twice." the Man explained, demonstrating on how to Load and Unload as well until the cellar door was ripped off by an Xenomorph.

Not even looking up, the Man just shot the Drone in the face with one of the pistols, killing the Drone instantly and attracting more Drones to their Location.

"Let's get out of here before my Horse kills all of them." The Man stated, grabbing a a sawed-off Winchester Model 1901 to replace his rifle.

Going out of the cellar, the two saw that the house was about to be over run with Xenomorphs especially the Barn until the man Hit a Drone off the Roof, attracting all their attention as they looked at him.

"COME AND GET ME, YOU SONS OF SLAG SLUGS!" the Man screamed, pissing off the Xenomorphs.

All the Drones seem to Glare at the two of them before charging them, no longer aiming to capture them but to kill a threat to the Hive, charging them directly.

Raising her newly Gifted Guns, Laura tried to hit the closest ones heading towards them, hitting noting but air as they got closer.

"Don't think about shooting them, just clear your mind and pull when they get close." the Man ordered, shooting the Ones before they got too close.

Doing as she was told, Laura tried to clear her mind from all distractions within her mind, but all she could think about how one of these things grabbed her, scaring her.

Knowing that she is scared, the Man continued to shoot all the Drones, not seeing that one was slowly sneaking its way around them from around the house until Laura heard a stick break from behind, causing her to shoot it in the face.

"That's it! Just do it like that!" the Man ordered, grinning as the Girl now was able to put away her fear to fight.

Now fully confident, Laura began to help the elderly man kill all Of the Drones together, freeing the Farm from all of the Drones and killing every last one of them.

"That was some nice shooting, young lady, what's your name?" The Man asked, leading the way towards the barn.

"My name is Laura Rhodes, but everyone calls me Rogue because I used to wear so much red." Rogue explained as the man smiled now that he knows her name.

"My Name is Carter Smith, now tell me how you got here." Carter replied, opening his Barn to see a Pure Black Mustang with what appears to be glowing Red Eyes, glaring at the Man.

"Oh don't look at me like that, I knew you could handle them if they manage to get in, if anything I'd have to be worried about them." Carter stated casually as the horse just huffed in annoyance as if it understood him.

"I like your Horse, Mr. Smith. What's Her Name?" Laura asked innocently, not seeing the glare was turned towards her as the Man chuckled.

"Well HIS name is Blaze, he has been my only Friend for these Past 20 years since my Daughter and Wife Died." Carter explained, grabbing a Saddle and started hooking it up.

Watching closely as the man hooked up the saddle, Laura was amazed at how Carter easily hooked up the saddle like it was second Nature to him, amazing her until they heard movement on the roof.

Narrowing his eyes, Carter helped Laura onto Blaze before grabbing his shotgun to look outside seeing nothing anywhere making him shrug and turn around which proved to be a mistake as a Drone appeared behind him stabbing In the back hitting his Right knee until Laura managed to shoot the Drones Head killing it.

Blaze immediately walked over towards his master slowly as to not knock off it's passenger and leaned down, looking his friend in the Eyes.

"It's ok, Old Friend, It'll take more than that to put this old Cowboy down." Carter promised, patting the horse's mussel gently as he can.

"Get Up, Mr. Smith, we need to Go!" Laura cried, making him shake his head.

"Kid, I'd just slow you down with the way my Leg is, so I want you to take my Hat and hold onto it until I come back." Carter asked, slowly getting up the best he can, putting the Hat on her head which proved to be a little big for her as it Slide Down In front of her face.

"B- b- b- b- b- b- I can't leave you." Laura said before a Drone broke through the back of the Barn, earning a shot to the face.

"I'll catch up, so just get out of here!" Carter replied, hitting Blaze's side, giving him the signal to run as more Drones were coming from all sides.

Smirking, Carter Smith raised his Shotgun killing a few more as they ran towards him ignoring the Horse and the girl as he only thought one last Thought.

 _'I'll see you Soon Marry and Laura, just after I take all these down.'_ Carter thought, thinking about his wife and daughter as he vowed to make every last one of these drones dead or die trying.

 **BGM end.**

Out on the open road, Laura held on tight, refusing to let go or look back towards the Barn, not wanting to think about how Carter is doing against all of the Drones until she heard a Motorcycle in the direction she is heading.

Up ahead, Laura could barely make out the driver until she completely past Draco and Logan who looked just as surprised to see her go past them on a Horseback with a pair of Pistols on her belt.

"Was that Laura?" Logan asked, looking back Confused.

"I think so. Take the Wheels, I'm going to go find out." Draco replied, jumping off her bike and into the air before Logan could say anything as he quickly took the wheel, mumbling about how he's going to have a talk with Yang about her reckless clones.

Flying towards the Horse, Draco tried to figure out exactly why she is just now learning that Laura and possibly the rest of the kids were here in the middle of this invasion especially when it is 11:30 PM which is way too close to the deadline for the Clones liking.

Getting close to her Adopted Niece, Draco started to reach for Laura until they where both surprised as a Green circling portal opened up in front of them which immediately took them right outside the mansion, causing Draco to fly straight through the door, making her crash.

Now that she is at the Manor, Laura immediately climbed down off of Blaze and ran into her Uncle's Arms who gave her a hug glad that she is safe.

"Thank you Thank you Thank You Thank You!" Laura cried over and over again glad to be away from any more of those nightmare inducing monsters while her Aunt Draco pushed herself up to see Koan and her creator looking down on her with Kirby in her arms and Kitty hugging her leg.

"Get up, Ben wants everyone who can fight in the backyard now." Yang ordered, glaring at Draco but mentally telling her.

 _'Thank you for finding Laura. Now, be ready to portal the kids out of here at any second.'_ Yang ordered as her Clone mentally nodded.

' _As you command, my Creator.'_ Draco mentally responded.

Coming inside, Laura was immediately hugged by her Twin along with her adopted Parents, crying tears of joy now that they know that she is safe.

"Laura, we should ground all of you, but we're just glad that all of you are safe." Ruby said, hugging her adopted daughter like a life line.

"But don't ever scare any of us like that again." Rex whispered until he noticed the pair of pistols on her belt as he narrowed his eyes, having a good idea why she has those.

"Where did you get those?" Rex asked until Ben coughed to get their attention.

"Worry about that later, right now we need to get everyone away from Bellwood because of all hope is lost." Ben added, much to everyone's shock has Ben NEVER gives up.

"What're you talking about, Ben? There is still 30 minutes left, so there is still hope." Koan asked confusedly.

"Let's face the facts, it's almost midnight, they still haven't been able to perfect the cure, my mom has been infected upstairs in my room, ready to give birth to a new drone at any moment because I can't kill my own mother! THERE'S NO FUCKING HOPE AND YES I'M SWEARING BECAUSE MY MOTHER IS GOING TO DIE BECAUSE I WASN'T HERE!" Ben screamed with tears in his eyes until he was backhanded by his shapeshifting predator counterpart.

"You're not gonna end this huge problem of letting negative emotion consumed you..." Koan stated, glaring into his Alien Counterpart's eyes.

"Then what do you suggest I do about the Xenomorphs?" Ben asked, glaring right back as he rubbed his face.

"I heard about the Xenomorph, an abomination of destruction who's only task is to kill, drag any life species as so to make a more destructive bigger army for their Queen's Hive. I understand you felt like you were in Hell by that hard war...knowing the hard part about this job is you can't always save people, the consequences and burden, you may have a scar you hidden, but the real scar is we all have deep inside of us." Koan explained with neither one paying attention to all the others listening in.

"But will you fail everyone?! Even Yang along your children? I heard so much about how you save the world, galaxy, and universe. I know you're afraid to lose us, but what we're truly afraid is to lose you, a hero of all heroes. Cuz when you fight alone is not enough strength, but with us on your side as one, is plenty enough to do they call impossible." Koan added, not giving him a chance to speak.

"My life was a mystery, till now I'm a mutant and a Nephilim, but still me, even how much I was tormented and insane, but I made a promise to myself that my heart is still going even if it costed me my life, and you should make a promise too, besides, sometimes a world needs a hero to show what define the reason they become one and what for." Koan said, unknowingly inspiring a few civilians listening in.

"The people who die in the war from the Xenomorph, may be gone but never forgotten as they're still here for their friends and family to remember, you remember them as their strength to guide you and us to win this war, they want you to keep continue of what you do best, be the hero you always be for us and the whole universe, Ben 10!" Koan shouted, finishing his speech as everyone including Ben looked at him in awestruck.

Looking into the eyes of his Predator Counterpart, Ben could not help but feel inspired himself, showing just how much he needed those words to reach his heart as he remembered all the people he killed out of Pure Mercy to prevent the spread of infection especially Alexander Richards is his technical first kill.

"Never fight out of fear or hatred, never give up or give in, fight for those who cannot fight back, and most importantly, fight for those you failed to save." Ben recited as everyone looked at him curiously.

"That was the Vow I made after I killed the first infected, I know there are a lot of people that I can't save and I'll never forget their faces. Their names and faces shall forever be written in my heart and in my brain, when all seems lost, I look back on them, so I may remember why I fight to make sure they never die again." Ben explained, further inspiring people.

Now completely inspired, everyone began to Clap, revealing themselves to the shapeshifters as they all need this. The greatest power besides Love, the power that can change the World, the power that change the tide of a war the power that can create Gods.

Hope.

Hope is all that one needs to change everything in the Universe, Hope is the greatest weapon that can never truly be destroyed especially the whole placed in a true hero that will sacrifice his own life for the good of everyone.

"Thank you, Koan. I desperately needed that, so now let's figure out how we're going to stop the invasion together." Ben said to his predator counterpart.

"I may have an idea. Come bring down your mom, I may know how to cure the infected." Koan replied, much to to everyone's surprise.

Not wanting to lose this chance, Ben immediately used Ruby's Speed Semblance to speed upstairs and laid his still sleeping mom on the couch where Koan was watching.

"Listen closely because I'm only going to explain this once. The Xenomorph Predator or the Lizardnoids as I call the "Do not Hunt down the drones, but merely keep their numbers in checked", however, they are able to remove the Facehuggers without affecting the host, but the Alpha is something special because it's the saliva or spit can do this." Koan explained, transforming into the and drooling on Sandra's face.

"Ben, can you sense the embryo inside?" the shape shifting predator asked his shape shifting alien counterpart.

"...It's disappearing, the embryo inside is dying!" Ben cried in joy.

"As cool as that sounds, there's no way we can get enough saliva across the city in time." Amber pointed out.

"We don't have to, I didn't tell any of you this because I wasn't sure how all of you especially Azmuth would react, but my watch has an Evolutionary Function due to Albedo." Koan explained as Ben's eyes widen in surprise.

"What happens when you evolve!?" Ben demanded, still in shock that Albedo managed to put an Evolutionary Function in the Nemetrix.

"The spit becomes a gas that is poisonous to everything Xenomorph related except for the Queen, it just makes her weaker." Koan explained, making everyone grin happily.

"Everyone get ready, if you're coming, you have five minutes, if not you're getting left behind, Kids, stay here and I mean it this time, I'm going to activate the house's defence system, so nothing can get in or out." Ben stated, channeling Aura into the Dragon statue, causing it's capitalize the glow as a secret panel opened up above it.

Pushing a few buttons, Ben quickly set the automatic defense system to activate in six minutes as this way anything on his land will automatically be protected anything short of nuclear war, so no one will be hurt.

* * *

 **Over Bellwood.**

 **BGM Start- Fight as One- Downstait.**

Flying quickly over the city, everyone was surprised to see that the Forever Knights working alongside the Highbreed, Appoplexians, Tetramands, Yautjas along with any Human or Alien at state behind the fight for their home.

"Alright, everyone, I hope you practiced your landing strategies." Igneel stated, causing Jaune to groan in annoyance.

"Don't worry, Jaune, you'll be fine." Pyrrha promised, not noticing that her father was narrowing his eyes in suspicion behind her.

"Ready? Good!" Igneel shouted, transforming into Big Chill after he launched everyone towards the Fight while he and Koan headed straight for the giant hole in the city center where all the Drones and occasionally the Praetorians or Royal Guards came out.

Smirking as he got close, Koan transformed into Exotile and pushed down his collar again to transform in to his Ultimate Form, making him call her in as big as a normal Queen, as he gained the appearance more of a dragon than a normal lizard with wings coming out of his exoskeleton which now had more armor that covered everything except for his three long tails that seem to have spikes on the end acting like spears along with spikes and bull horns that was just a sharp and finally completing his transformation where six extra arms.

Taking a deep Breath, Exotile started to release all of his gas onto the Battlefield, curing anyone who wasn't fighting as well as weakening all the creatures with Xenomorph DNA as they all cried out in pain, confusing all the previous combatants but he never stopped as Ben took the advantage, pressing onward killing anything Xenmorph related they came across while the two shape shifters followed by Tsume who was a Falcon who wanted to help out, not seeing that Kirby rolling down the Hole with them as Wheel Kirby after eating another one of his toy cars.

* * *

 **In the Hive.**

Inside the Hive if a Xenomorph's tends to vary from Hive to Hive, but this one was Visibly damp and lustrous in spots, the peculiar material that had been used to construct the addition resembled a solidified liquid resin or glue which is actually the saliva or spirit of the Drones which is usually function to store host until the Chestburster inside comes out.

In places, light penetrated the material to a depth of several centimeters, revealing a complex internal structure. At other locations the substance was opaque. What little color it displayed was muted: greens and grays, and here and there a touch of some darker green made from What none could really say.

Walking/Flying, the three eventually came across the Queen and her guards.

The Queens are much larger than Drones and Warriors. They stand approximately twenty feet tall at the hip. She has a twin set of arms and are built more similarly to a large theropod dinosaur than a humanoid. She also have a much larger braincase than the average adult Xenomorph, protected by a large crest above their heads. She had a slightly stronger tail, which can be used as a weapon, along with her limbs and inner jaw.

 _'So that is a Queen.'_ the twins thought, amazed that something like the Drone could grow into a monster like this.

"HISSSSSS!" the Queen hissed on the top of her throne.

"I have no idea what you just said and I don't care because you're reign of terror ends now." Hunter stated, aiming his 2 Plasmacasters at her for double firepower.

"We'll stop you!" Tsume added, not seeing some Drones slowly walking behind them until they all tackled her Brother, forcing his mouth shut before he could really use any of the gas to kill all the eggs with the remaining Facehuggers inside.

Seeing that his Uncle was in trouble, Kirby revealed himself by screaming loudly, unleashing his blessing scaring the Ultimate Parasites for the first time in their lives as every single Xenomorph felt one collective feeling or emotion all at once which is something none of them ever expected to feel ever.

Fear.

The Fear of Dying as they all simultaneously felt the full Aura of Death, paralyzing them which allowed Exotile to shake off the Drones and breathed his gas, making the Queen feel weakened and the Eggs with the Facehuggers inside die.

"HISSSSSSSSSS!" the Queen cried, angered at the lost of her children as she detached herself from her throne, knowing that she is going to die but not before she tries to take one of them with her to the afterlife since she and the rest of the Xenomorphs all have souls.

"Kirby, get out of here, This one you need to leave to us." Hunter ordered, raising his Yautja weapons and noticing that Kirby refused to listen as he has both his parents stubbornness, both Birth and Adopted Parents.

 **BGM - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Lifelight - Music Video w/ Lyrics (World of Light Theme)**

Raising his Yautja weapons, Hunter saw the Queen letting out a cry of rage as she charged towards him, wanting to end the bane of her children's existence. However, Hunter quickly rolled out of the way, quickly opening fire with his 2 Plasmacasters, firing 2 charged shots at the Queen, damaging her with pale blue energy bolts exploding in a burst of plasma "shrapnel", causing her to scream in pain as Acid Blood dripped from her wounds.

Smirking under his Bio-Mask, Hunter quickly unleashed his Yautja training, on the Queen, pissing her off as he gracefully and swiftly avoided her claws and tail, never noticing Kirby making 2 clones of himself to power himself up with his Galaxia, Orion, Star-Light, Speed, Blessings, Drive, Persona, and EXS Ability, showing that he's going all out.

With Ultimate Exotile and Tsume, the unleashed their combination of Ultimate Exotile's Gas and Tsume's Werewolf-like claws as the Queen suffered more damage as she's very weakened by the gas.

Hunter, however, still noticed that Kirby didn't follow his orders, making him sigh as he mumbled that Kirby literally has his or more than likely Yang's Stubbornness.

"Fine, you can help out, Kirby, but be careful!" Hunter shouted, earning a grateful nod from Kirby as Kirby sped towards with his 2 clones as the 3 of them held Galaxia, Star-Light, and Orion.

As Kirby watched Hunter, Ultimate Exotile, and Tsume, he and his 2 clones have a serious expression, beginning to power up with all of their abilities, not holding back against the Xenomorphs.

Kirby Prime quickly held held up Star-Light as he activated his Copy Drive, copying Ragna's Soul Eater Drive since Death told him personally that even the Ultimate Parasites have Souls while powering up with his Magic Spell Book and Wand/Staff to put his Magic Training to work.

Kirby #2 held Galaxia as he summoned his primary Persona Pale Rider of the Death Arcana, however, with the Wild Card ability, he quickly changed switched out Pale Rider to Yukiko's Persona Konohana Sakuya of the Priestess Arcana, so he could use some Fire Elemental attacks to burn the Queen combined with some Alchemy Fire with his training of Alchemy Magic from Nine to make things more hotter than the sun.

And finally, Kirby #3 held Orion as he activated his EXS Ability of Copy: CopyCat, copying Linne's EXS of Agility: Speed Star, instead of using his Prime/Creator's Natural Speed, so he can get used to copying other In-Birth's EXS Abilties naturally like Kirby Prime and Kirby #2 doing the same thing with their shared Copy Drive and Wild Card Ability.

With the 3 Kirbys, Hunter, Ultimate Exotile, and Tsume fighting as one the Queen didn't stand a chance as they were unleashing hellfire and brimstone on her especially when Kirby is draining her soul with Ragna's Soul Eater Drive while burning her with Yukiko's Persona's power over Fire and Elemental Magic from his Spell Book, along with some hacking, slashing, and whipping from Star-Light, Orion, and Galaxia and the 2 shapeshifters and twin sister of the Nemetrix-bearer.

As the Queen was quickly immobilized by Magic Chains from a Spell from Kirby's Spell Book, Hunter and Kirby rushed towards the Queen with Kirby holding Star-Light and Hunter with a Ceremonial Knife or Dagger, ready to decapitate the Queen Xenomorph to end this Infection/Invasion of Bellwood.

Running towards the Queen with Ruby's Speed Semblance with Kirby following along with copying Linne's EXS of Agility: Speed Star, both Father and Son decided to decapitate the Queen Xenomorph together while Ultimate Exotile and Tsume, smiling at the two as the camera shifted to Hunter and Kirby decapitating the Queen Xenomorph's Head with one single slash, ending the invasion.

 **BGM end**

After cutting off the head off the Queen's head with the help of Kirby and his scythe, Star Light, Hunter let out a loud victorious cheer for all to see and hear as he held up the decapitated head of the Queen for all to see as everyone cheered for his success before it turned into screams of horror and they all looked up to see the nuclear rocket heading their way.

Tired but not completely done yet, Hunter quickly muttered a spell under his breath to send the nuclear rocket to Xenomorph Prime, destroying an entire Hive from halfway across the universe.

"That was freaking AWESOME!" Koan shouted, but was surprised when Hunter handed him the skull of the Queen.

"I couldn't have killed the Queen that quickly without your help, you single-handedly inspired me and others to continue fighting, you even discovered the cure when I thought there was none, this fight and victory belongs to you, so take it." Hunter explained, passing the Skull to Koan as everyone began to clap.

Smiling, Hunter transformed back to normal and walked up to Yang with a tired smile as he grabbed her hands to look her in the eyes.

"Yang, I need you to do something for me..." Ben ordered, trying to stay awake.

"Anything, what do you need me to do?" Yang asked, looking at her badass boyfriend.

"I need you to carry me because I'm about to pass out..." Ben explained, passing out right as he finish his sentence.

Smiling, Yang lifted her Boyfriend over her shoulder with ease, feeling just how tired he is as she did not sense any Aura/Mana from within him, showing he is completely out of Aura/Mana from all that fighting.

"Mom, can you open a portal to the kids, so I can put Ben to bed." Yang asked, looking at Raven as she was also tired from fighting the Xenomorphs.

"I got just enough Aura for one last portal." Raven replied, opening a portal to the kids in the Manor with her Sword as her Aura completely depleted.

* * *

 **Later at 12:39 A.M.**

Waking up, Ben still felt tired but not as bad from a couple hours ago until he smelled something cooking down stairs, but something was different about this cooking it smelled... Good.

Meaning that Yang wasn't trying to cook him breakfast in bed again.

Going downstairs to the kitchen, Ben was surprised to see his mom, his aunt Natalie, Spring, Summer, An, Kali, Ragna, Chisato, Saya/Noel, Chie, Yukiko, and Valkenhayn working together in his Kitchen to cook a lot of food which surprisingly all fitted on the counter.

"What're you all doing in my kitchen...?" Ben asked, annoyed that someone was cooking on his home turf.

"We're cooking you a celebratory feast because you manage to kill the Queen, and before you say it wasn't you that save the day but Koan, you finished it off, so this is for you." Sandra working on Vegetables.

"You killed it, Ben, so this is for you." Ragna added, working on his signature BBQ Meat Dishes while his sister was working on her improved cooking of her Kagutsuchi Puffer Fish simmered in Peppers and Spices as it was glowing a pure golden color of tastiness as it was no longer nicknamed "The Death Dinner" as it was changed to "The Life Dinner."

"Leave this to us and relax." Kali said, making sushi.

"You just woke up, so just go out back and relax." An added, making Ramen.

"Leave this to us." Summer said, working on making some deserts AKA Cookies alongside her mom.

"This is a Celebrity Dinner/Feast for you, so just relax." Valkenhayn explained, working on drinks and Pudding.

"Why don't you go to your room and work on that project or something." Chisato suggested, working on desserts.

"Leave the cooking to us." Yukiko added, working on the Improved Mystery Food X Curry which was also glowing a Golden Aura of Tastiness instead of the Disgusting blackish Purple Aura.

"You can relax at the Table Spring's Clones made for us." Chie suggested, working on a Pizza.

"You're all Funny, now in the mean time, out of my kitchen while I get to work." Ben replied as they all glared at him.

* * *

 **3 seconds later.**

"What just happen?" Ben asked, confused on how he just appeared outside, sitting at the head of the table.

"I call it "The Celebration Affect," don't get in between your mother and the rest of the cooks while they're trying to celebrate for you." Jaune commented, having experienced it many times.

"Yeah, but still how did that just happen?" Ben asked.

"Well, look at the bright side." Jaune replied, leaning in close.

"What's the bright side?" Ben asked.

"Yang and Raven aren't cooking." Jaune whispered, hoping they won't hear him.

"I HEARD THAT, VOMIT BOY!" Yang called from the tree house.

"You should know never to call us bad cooks!" Raven added as she was also in the tree house.

"Why not? You're both terrible!" Vernal replied, under the tree house as she was reading a book from Ben's world called Les Miserables which she found in Ben's Basement Library.

Opening his mouth to comment, Ben was cut off by Laura still wearing the hat, walking up to him with Blaze on her trail in which the former looked a little annoyed as Blaze won't stop following her.

"Uncle Ben, can you please get Blaze to leave me alone because he won't stop following me." Laura asked, getting annoyed as the horse is starting to creep her out.

"Did you ask Zwei to translate for you?" Ben asked.

"He's still asleep from the fight, Alice and Allie are with their mom and I haven't seen Ash, Fawkes, June, or Corpse because they went to Death's Realm or something." Rouge whined.

"Alright, I'll get Death and see if she knows what Ash and her brother are doing." Ben replied, summoning Star-Light and calling upon Death who looked very surprised to see Blaze.

"Well what have we here? I did not expect to see you chose a new Rider so soon especially one so young." Death said with a smile.

"Who are you talking to?" Jaune asked confusedly, now having all eyes on them.

"Why my Son's Horse of course." Death explained like it was obviously as everyone just looked confused.

"Your son's Horse?" Vernal asked, marking her book.

"I didn't know you had any children." Ben commented.

"Most Entities do, I myself have had many over the millennia some of them have even become Entities such as War who is the true owner of this horse." Death explained, amazing everyone especially Leonidas who knows of a story about a War Horse.

"You mean that this horse is a…." Leonidas trailed off who was by the porch carving a spear point with his knife.

"Yep, this is a Ares War Horse. Unlike most horses, they choose their master and not the other way around, but only if they see something in a potential rider." Death explained.

"So I have my own Horse?" Laura asked, trying to wrap her head around all this.

"Yes, Ares War Horses are very loyal to their masters and will always come when you need them most." Death explained as Blaze nodded his head.

"So she could be all the way in Menagerie and if she wanted him he would appear?" Sienna asked, jumping down from the tree house.

"Yes, now I shall take my leave if there is nothing else needed." Death replied about to leave until her champion called her from the tree house.

"Wait! You need to bring back Uncle Rex's and Aunt Orie's Parents!" Kirby added, surprising Rex as this was the first time he heard of this.

"They are at the front door and before you say anything, my Champion, Noah Nixon's and Naoto Shirogane's parents have been brought back as well." Death explained, leaving just as the door bell rang.

Running to the front door, Rex saw not only was Death telling the Truth of the matter and they looked just as happy to see Him.

"Mom? Dad? Is that really you?" Rex asked, still in shock.

"It's us, Ricardo." Rafael promised.

"So let us in, so we can meet our grandkids." Violeta added, who sounds like an awfully lot like Holiday.

"We want to see our daughter after so long." Orie's Mother stated as her Husband agreed as they also wanted to see Orie.

"Everyone's in the back." Rex replied, still in shock about this whole thing.

"And where is Noah? We need to figure out where we are going to stay since we feel that Remnant is too dangerous for us." Noah's Mom asked.

"Talking to Kara last I saw." Rex explained, moving out of the way for everyone to get past him.

Going to the backyard, the two Salazars saw that Ruby was coming out of the woods with Gordeau after sparring with their Scythes in order to see who is better at fighting, ending in a draw after fighting for an hour as the two headed back to the house ready to relax until Ruby saw two familiar faces.

"Ahhh... Is anyone else seeing what I am what I am seeing?" Ruby asked, recognizing the Faces of her boyfriend's parents from the picture of them in Caesar's Wallet.

"Ruby, meet my parents." Rex explained, coming out of the house and not seeing Circe smirk from the Top floor Window.

 _'When they see just how bad the Brat is for Rex, they'll make him break up with him and then I'll swoop in to heal his heart.'_ Circe thought darkly.

"So this is the Ruby Rose that captured our son's heart." Rafael commented.

"We saw so much from the afterlife, we actually made friends with Summer there." Violeta added, crushing Circe's hopes.

"A much better influence then Circe." Rafael stated as Circe clenched her teeth and fist in anger.

"But enough about her, we want to get to know our Grandkids." Violeta said, not seeing the teenager they were bashing walk away from the window, planning to prove that she would make a much better girlfriend to Rex then Ruby.

Looking at her adopted Grandparents, Laura felt scared to meet them as she heard how smart they were along with her uncle and Dad, so how could she ever compete with their intelligence when the smartest idea she had was to smack Yang's terrible cooking with a chair.

Smiling Gently, Violeta bend down and gave Laura a kiss on the forehead like Rex did when they were in his World, helping her calm down enough to get to know them.

"Let's go inside and get to know each other after we find Kara, where is she by the way?" Violeta asked.

Opening her mouth to answer, Ruby was cut off by a loud Scream of Thor being sent flying into the Air, landing in front of Leonidas who just smirked at Thor's pain who landed face first into the Ground with a low groan.

"You called her the C word didn't you?" Leo asked, enjoying his one time Rival's pain.

"It just slipped out while we were gathering more wood." Thor explained, groaning in extreme pain as he was just launched into the air.

"Well, you brought that on yourself dad." Nora commented, coming outside after hearing the Crash.

"Well, we better go find her because I'm still not entirely convinced that we managed to kill every last drone." Rex added as Ben smacked his head.

"Oh yeah, I still need to add tally marks and finish exploring the rest of my house because Paradox said there were a few things left off of the official blueprints." Ben said, hating this part of the Yautjas' when Breach appeared next to him.

"Hey, do you remember when you told me to let you know if anybody in knight armor came to your property?" Breach asked as Ben groaned, having a good idea what is going on.

"Take me right to them." Ben asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What's going on?" Blake asked, who was right next to Vernal reading about World War 2.

"Everyone grab your weapons just in case, Ghira and Sienna, come with me. These people are basically the White Fang except for Humans." Ben explained, making the two open their eyes in surprise because neither one of them expected a version of the white fang to exist in Ben's universe.

Keeping a tight grip on her chain whip, Sienna stayed close to Ben and Ghira as they where teleported to the edge of Ben's property where a semi-bald man with black hair, blue eyes and a short beard wearing the standard full plate armor of the Forever Knights, however, he later upgraded to more powerful armor after Sir George united the Forever Knight factions as with the entire kingdom of Knights behind him.

This is Driscoll, a veteran Plumber who was kicked out of the organization when it was discovered that he was stealing advanced technology from alien perps and using it for his own benefit. He later joined the Forever Knights and worked his way up the ranks to Forever King until Sir George came back and united the Forever Knights before he died.

"What do you want, Driscoll?" Ben asked, not wanting to put up any bullcrap from the Forever Knights.

"The Forever Knights have put up with your kind for far too long, Tennyson, take the unholy creatures off our Planet starting with those freaks you call children!" Shouted Driscoll causing Sienna to growl angrily.

"Don't call them freaks again or you'll suffer." Ghira warned, placing one hand on Sienna's shoulder but you could tell he was angry as well.

Smirking, Ben just put his watch arm over Driscoll's shoulders, ignoring how all the Knights pointed their Weapons at him as he brought over his old enemy over the property line as if greeting a old Friend from the past.

"Driscoll, Driscoll, Driscoll, Driscoll, we go a long way back all the way when I was 10n, fact, you gathered all of my greatess enemies all at once and yet you cannot kill me then and you cannot kill me now, but I'm willing to forgive all that since I'm your king." Ben stated, grinning as all the Knights glared at him.

"You're not my or anyone's king!" Driscoll shouted.

"Tisk tisk, tisk, you should really pay attention. The laws and rules set up by your founder Sir George especially one very important law that cannot be changed even by George himself so I quote: "Whoever the Current King or Queen of the Forever Knights pass on the sword Ascalon onto a worthy successor be it man or otherwise shall henceforth be known as King of the Forever Knights." So tell me, Driscoll, how am I not your king?" Ben asked, grinning like a lunatic the entire time.

"YOU DO NOT HAVE THE SWORD ASCALON, FILTHY CREATURE!" a random Forever Knight screamed from the crowd as everyone began to shout in agreement.

"Then let me prove to you that I'm King, Ultimatrix, activate Ascalon: Release Function ID Code 47438." Ben mandated as to everyone's but his surprise, the alien gauntlet watch turned a Silver Color, matching the item inside.

"Secondary ID code required." the Ultimatrix announced in Ben's Voice.

"Vilgax is Worthy of The Omnitix." Ben replied, feeling like he just swallowed his own Vomit from saying that.

Everyone present watched in amazement as the hourglass symbol began to rotate on its own before the two triangles became one and slowly a small silver sword came out growing as the Hilt came out until it just floated there, waiting for it's Master to use it once more.

Taking the most powerful sword made by the Galvan Scientist, Ben was immediately covered in a matching Silver Armor with the sword's scabbard, coating him from head to toe as Ben donned the former Armor of Sir George.

"I have fulfilled my end of the law. Now it's your turn, get on your knees and bow before these two "freaks" as you put it." KING Ben ordered as Sienna now smirked, loving what Ben is doing.

Having no choice but to follow their Laws, all the Knights started to bow before the two Faunus in submission like a dog before its master all besides Driscoll who glared in defiances, refusing to bow before anyone.

"I'll not bow before you, shapeshifter!" Driscoll shouted, having one last trick up his sleeve.

"Then what're you going to do about it?" Ben asked, smirking as he let Driscoll walk right into a trap.

"I CHALLENGE YOU FOR THE SWORD, TENNYSON!" Driscoll shouted as the Knights behind him gasped as they knew about Ascalon.

"What are the terms, Driscoll?" Ben asked, stabbing Ascalon into the ground.

"Whoever kills the opponent is the Victor, but you can only fight as a Human, Tennyson." Driscoll explained, smirking and thinking that he will easily win since Ben never fights outside of Alien form.

Smirking, Ben snapped his fingers, giving Breach the signal to teleport three of them plus all of the Forever Knights to large canyon in the middle of nowhere, but there was one very distinct landmark all the Knights even Driscoll bowed their heads in respect when they saw the tombstone of the late Sir George, founder of the Forever Knights.

"This is were we'll fight, now I agree to your terms to fight as a Human being, however, I want to make one thing perfectly clear, so if you do win, kill me as you'll leave my family alone." Ben stated seriously.

"Agreed, now take off that watch and choose your Weapon." Driscoll replied, looking forward to ruling the Forever Knights into the Golden Age.

"Sienna, please trade me please and, Ghira, look after my Sword." Ben ordered, stabbing Ascalon into the ground in front of the Chieftain of Menagerie while Sienna looked outraged.

"I'm not handing over my whip to you, Tennyson, you'll just have to find something else to use." Sienna replied.

"You should keep a tighter leash on your pet, Tennyson, or maybe train her better." Driscoll added, pulling out his sword as everyone moved out of the way in order to watch the challenge, not noticing a dark aura surrounding the current leader of the White Fang from being called a pet.

"Kill him, Tennyson, or I will." Sienna ordered, wanting nothing more than to kill this man where he stood as she passed him her whip.

"As if he could do something like kill me, we all know he doesn't kill." Driscoll retorted, raising his Sword to Fight.

Seeing that the Shapeshifter is raising his Whip to strike, Driscoll raised his sword to block it until the Sword was easily cut in half along with him killing him before he even had the chance to blink.

Mumbling a quick incantation under his breath, Ben immediately captured the soul of his old enemy, so he could trade it for something special.

"Anyone else wish to challenge me? If so, step forth, but be prepared to die." Ben stated coldly before he himself felt incredibly cold when Death appeared in his mind.

 _'Why do you have a captured soul with you Tennyson!?'_ Death demanded, not liking the fact he used a dark magic spell to contain the soul before she can collect it.

 _'I'll trade you his Soul for the life of Pierce Wheels.'_ Ben thought who immediately heard a few swears in a language that he could not understand.

 _'Fine, but don't make a habit of this, his soul jar is waiting for you on your desk in your house.'_ Death replied, taking the soul of Driscoll with her.

"Now that's taken care of, all of you will return to your Castles, sometime this week, I shall give all of you your new orders and assignments, there are going to be some very serious changes and if you don't like that, then leave now because I will not tolerate insubordination." Ben warned before Breach teleported all of them back to his land.

Watching every single Forever Knight leave, the three could not help but feel somewhat satisfied, knowing that they single-handedly change the face of an entire organization that was all about Human Supremacy.

"Ghira, I may need your help when I go to give everyone their assignments. So, do you think you could help me?" Ben asked the Cheiftain of Menagerie.

"I'd be honored, however, it'll have to be quick because I need to get back to Menagerie before someone notices that me and my wife are missing." Ghira replied, handing him back the sword.

"Did you just need me for my Whip?" Sienna asked, handing him back the most powerful watch in existence.

"No, while I admit it was helpful, I wanted to show you that no matter what universe the twins are, they'll always be safe with me around." Ben explained, causing Sienna to smile softly.

"I wish there were more humans like you, Crystal was right the entire time there are both good and Bad Humans at the same time." Sienna replied.

"Thank you, now go hang out with your nieces while you still have the time." Ben said as Sienna quickly walked away in order to get to know Laura's adoptive grandparents.

Smiling, Ben went to his room to grab the soul jar to surprise Helen, finding it on the desk, waiting to be opened.

Opening the Jar, Ben was not disappointed to see the formerly dead Pierce Wheels coming out of the jar, looking relieved to be out Of the Jar.

"Thanks, Ben, now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go see Helen if she's here." Pierce said, fist bumping Ben.

"You'll have to wait, Pierce, considering she's in Bellwood helping with the search and rescue." Ben replied, smiling at his ally.

"I waited this long to see her, I can wait a little while longer." Pierce said, just glad to be back alive.

"She'll certainly be surprised now that you're alive, but for now find yourself a room to stay since you'll need a place to stay because you've been dead for over a year now." Ben explained, having a small idea on what Pierce could do while Ben is away in Remnant.

* * *

 **Later at 7:00 PM.**

 **The Backyard**

 **Ben's Mansion**

Gathered around the extremely long table, everyone including all the people they invited to the peace talk waited for food to be served by Spring's Clones while the Kids plus Taokaka and the 4 Kaka Kittens, Cali, Fluffy, Feisty, and Spotty had their own table since they eat so much by themselves.

Not wanting to keep everyone waiting, Spring's Clones with the real one leading the change carried loads upon loads of food which might actually make Kirby full for once in his life.

Laying down the food at the Kid's table all but one Clone left to bring more food as she leaned down towards Kirby and Kara to whisper something in their ears.

"Don't inhale all the food, at least not until everyone has had their fill." a Clone whispered, wanting to see everyone's reactions.

Now that all the food has been presented, a few missing guests immediately made their presence known by either appearing in the flash of fire or melting out of the Shadows dramatically such as Alice, Allie, Zelda, Ash, Corpse in their Human forms along with Fawkes, June, and a new person.

The new person has long, wavy and flowing Black hair, gathered on the back of her head and tied in a ponytail that reaches down to her middle back, with two short bangs framing her face, and a decorative Skull pendant adorning the right part of her hair, above her right ear. Her face is soft in shape, and she has large light red eyes with long eyelashes and full lips having the same figure as Ash only Much More filled out wearing attire a sparkly, Dark Blake strapless dress, revealing a fair share of her ample cleavage and reaching down to her calves, which bears a large slash on the skirt's left part. Tied around her waist is a long, flowing light cloth with ruffled edges, circling most of her lower body, with her sparkly skirt under it, and she wears light heeled black boots.

This is Queen Kurayami's Human Form and as everyone calls her Kura for short or her nickname.

"Who are you?" Borkan asked, raising his gauntlets.

"Calm Down, Elder, they're our friends except for that lady since I've never seen her before in this or my last." Ben explained, having a good idea on who it is.

"I am Kurayami, the personal pet Shadow Raven of Lady Death as well as the Queen of all Shadow Ravens." Kura explained, sounding very polite.

"So, you're Corpse and Ash's mommy." Nanako commented, amazed by Kura's Beauty.

"And, who is the woman standing next to the Tigers?" Gar Red Wing asked.

"I am Queen Zelda of the Jade Mountains as well as Lala's Assistant to help her when she loses her head." Zelda explained,

"And the greatest species to ever exist, so bow before me Human- OW!" Alice cried as Zelda hit her head with her tail again.

"You really should stop that, Alice, you can't have many brain cells left." Allie stated, worried for her twin.

"Just ignore her, she's got your father's stubbornness as well as his arrogance." Zelda replied.

"Alice is just a house cat." Kirby commented innocently.

"I The Great Alice of the Jade Mountains, destroyer of of house plants and enslaver of Humans is not a house cat!" Alice cried, pulling her head out of the ground, causing her mom to facepalm.

 _'Why did I think letting her play with normal cats was a good idea?'_ Zelda wondered, wondering if she was high on catnip at the time.

Jumping off of his high chair, Kirby walked over to Alice and started petting her head, making sure to pay extra attention to behind her ears which is her favorite spot, causing her to purr and everyone to laugh as she just finished her great speech about not being a House Cat.

Smiling at the good nature of everything, Ben look at everyone happily before standing up catching everyone's attention.

"Family, Friends, Future Allies, and Ice Queens." Ben announced, smirking up the small Glare he's getting from said queens.

"If someone a month ago told me I was the reincarnation of a king I'd laugh in their face, then send them to the loony bin, but now that I'm here with all of you, I can't say I'd have it any other way because today none of us were Humans, Demi-Humans, Faunus, Cyborgs, Aliens, EVOs or whatever because today we find something we should never have had to, all of us together we put aside every one of our differences, in order to complete a goal by stopping the parasite's invasion and today, I'm proud that we should've had all of you by my side and stopping this especially you, Kuon. You gave me hope and thanks to you, we'll actually be able to synthesize a cure with the saliva you donated to Azmuth." Ben spoke, gesturing to his fellow Watch Shapeshifter.

"And, since this was special and if I have elder Borkan's permission, I'd like to sing a traditional song of his people since I did in all fairness to kill the Queen as a Yautja." Ben added, earning a shake of his head.

"Not this time, Benjamin, instead I'd like to hear a song from your world." Borkan replied.

"Alright, but first so name a category." Ben ordered as Scarlet raised his hands first.

"Something pirate related!" Scarlet shouted.

"Pirate it is and second, Charmcaster, you're going to hate me for this." Ben replied, creating a piano with his magic behind him and transforming into Brook.

"Screw you, Tennyson!" Hope replied jokingly.

"Sorry, but that's my job!" Yang added, half-joking and half serious.

"What's the matter, Hope, got a BONE to pick with me?" Brook asked, earning a groan from those who have not seen the light.

"That pun was awful!" An cried.

"Oh come on, that was a real rib tickler. Don't tell me that your funny bone is broken." Brook asked jokingly with Bone Puns.

"I will devour your soul if you make one more bad pun." Ash warned, not liking the infectious puns.

"No need to get your feathers ruffled up, Ashley, it's all in good fun." Kura said, giggling at the puns.

Smiling at everyone's happy faces even if they try to hide it, Brook took a seat at the piano it began to play beautiful melody.

 **BGM Start- Binks Sake- piano version from One Piece.**

 **"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hoho-ho,**

 **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hoho-ho,**

 **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hoho-ho,**

 **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hoho-ho,**

 **Gather up all of the crew!**

 **It's time to ship out Bink's brew!**

 **Sea wind blows. To where?**

 **Who knows?**

 **The waves will be our guide!**

 **O'er across the ocean's tide,**

 **Rays of sunshine far and wide,**

 **Birds they sing of cheerful things, in circles passing by!" Sang Brook playing on the piano as everyone listened in amazement awed by the beauty of his voice and the melody.**

 **"Bid farewell to weaver's town!**

 **Say so long to port renowned!**

 **Sing a song, it won't be long, before we're casting off!**

 **Cross the gold and silver seas**

 **The salty spray puts us at ease!**

 **Day and night to our delight,**

 **The voyage never ends!**

 **Gather up all of the crew!**

 **It's time to ship out Bink's brew!**

 **Pirates we, eternally are challenging the sea!**

 **With the waves to rest our heads,**

 **ship beneath us as our beds!**

 **Hoisted high upon the mast our Jolly Roger flies!**

 **Somewhere in the endless sky, Stormy winds are blowin' by!**

 **Waves are dancing, evening comes,**

 **It's time to sound the drums!**

 **But steady men may never fear!**

 **Tomorrow's skies are always clear!**

 **So pound your feet and clap your hands till sunny days return!" Continued Brook before he started to play a piano solo.**

 **"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hoho-ho,**

 **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hoho-ho,**

 **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hoho-ho,**

 **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hoho-ho,**

 **Gather up all of the crew!**

 **It's time to ship out Bink's brew!" Sang Scarlet singing along to his favorite song from his childhood.**

 **"Wave good-bye, but don't you cry**

 **Our memories remain.**

 **Our days are but a passing dream, everlasting though they seem 'neath the moon we'll meet again, the wind's our lullaby!**

 **So Gather up all of the crew!**

 **It's time to ship out Bink's brew!**

 **Sing a song and play along**

 **For all the ocean's wide!**

 **After all is said and done,**

 **you'll end up a skeleton!**

 **So spread your tale, from dawn till dusk, upon these boney seas!**

 **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hoho-ho,**

 **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hoho-ho,**

 **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hoho-ho,**

 **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hoho-ho."**

Ben finished before getting up to bow to his audience as they began to applaud.

 **BGM end.**

"That was Amazing, where did you learn how to play a piano like that ?" Nanako asked, knowing that her mom Chisato is a Piano Player.

"I never learned how to play an instrument, it's all in the DNA." Brook explained.

"Either way, you have a pretty good singing voice." Weiss said, impressed by Ben's talents.

"It's certainly better than the creepy ghost." Summer added, not seeing mischievous grin on the Queen of Shadow Ravens until she felt something tap her shoulder.

Looking behind her, Summer paled when she saw a Green Slime Dripping Ghost with for some reason had white Shinning teeth.

"AHHHHH! A GHOST!" Summer cried, jumping out of her seat, making everyone laugh.

"Alright, now it's time to eat and, Kitty, Eat your vegetables." Ben stated, much to his daughter's displeasure.

"VEGETABLE ARE GROSS!" Kitty replied, refusing to eat them.

"You will eat them, young lady." Sandra stated, looking at her Granddaughter.

"NEVER!" Kitty replied, until her twin shoved a Carrot into her opened mouth.

"…..IT'S DELICIOUS!" Kitty shouted, finally eating vegetables without a fuss.

Smiling once again, Ben began to eat his own food, wondering what the future has in store for him next.

* * *

 **Omake: A Memory of the Past.**

Smiling sadly, Ben walked up towards a Cliff, carrying a bouquet of flowers towards a Grave Marker overlooking the Ocean somewhere in Hawaii while it rained as if the Sky was crying as it was soaking his entire body and clothes.

"Hey, Alexander, sorry I've been gone for a while." Ben said, looking at the First Grave if the first Infected person he killed.

"I'd stopped an Invasion in my hometown with my friends and family. You should've seen it when I killed the Queen and sent a Nuke to the Xenomorph's homeworld, Xenomorph Prime." Ben explained as he placed the bouquet of flowers down.

"I even started a family of my own, I have an adopted daughter about your age now. She actually reminds me a bit of you and wanting to help others, no matter the cost." Ben explained.

"I have a Adopted Son named Kirby, he is like me always getting into trouble with out trying but saves the day alongside his cousin and friends Protecting Everyone no matter what." Ben explained as the Rain picked up, showing now that he's soaked.

"And then there is Yang, my Wife. You'd definitely like her because she wants to travel and help people along the way." Ben explained.

"I hope where ever you are, I hope that you're in peace." Ben finished, smiling Sadly.

"I'm sure that he's happy where ever he is, True Believer." a Proud Voice said to his close friend.

Turing around to see one of the Biggest Comic icons ever created, Ben could only smile sadly when he saw the True Form of Stan Lee with his every present Smile.

"Hey, Stan, what're you doing here?" Ben asked curiously, knowing that the famous "God of Marvel Cameos" is doing here after he died a year ago from aspiration pneumonia.

"I heard that you were back and when I saw the news of the invasion, I knew that you'd come here." Stan Lee explained.

"How do you do it, Stan? You always find a way to keep doing what you love by making Cameos, but how can I go on when there is so much Racism going on in the world?" Ben asked,

"Let's lay it right on the line. Bigotry and Racism are among the deadliest social ills plaguing the world today. But, unlike a team of costumed super-villains, they can't be halted with a punch in the snoot, or a zap from a ray gun. The only way to destroy them is to expose them—to reveal them for the insidious evils they really are. With your powers, you could help end it on this World of Remnant." Stan explained, remembering what Lady Death told him about Ben's recent adventures.

"Well, how can I continue to use my powers as a hero when I let this happen? Because I didn't properly check everywhere for any problems." Ben asked.

"A… definition of a hero is someone who's concerned about other people's well-being, and will go out of his or her way to help them—even if there's no chance of a reward. That person who helps others simply because it should or must be done, and because it's the right thing to do, is indeed without a doubt, a real superhero." Stan explained, knowing that he's the only one to heal Ben mentally when ever he's feeling down.

Smiling with his Faith restored, Ben looking back towards Alexander Richard's Grave Stone, hoping that he's at peace where ever he ended up in the afterlife.

"Thanks, Stan, you always know how to inspire others and cheer me up- Stan...?" Ben asked, looking back to see Stan missing and where he stood was a large wooden crate with a note attached.

Reading the note, Ben smiles only got Bigger than before as he changed into Igneel taking the Crate home with him as the Note fell down towards the ground.

"Dear Benjamin, do this old man one last favor and give this crate of Marvel Comics to your Kids, so they can see what a True Hero Looks like... And P.S. Excelsior, True Believer!" Read the Note, never noticing Death appeared where the note landed along side Stan Lee.

"Your time is up, Stan, it's time for you to return to the afterlife." Death said with a soft smile.

"I understand, Lady Death, I can't wait to tell Alexander everything along with my wife and Joan." Stan replied as he willingly took the hand of Death, disappearing back to the afterlife to spend the rest of eternity in peace in Heaven with his wife and other daughter Joan Lee.

 **(Rest In Peace Stan Lee 1922–2018)**

After Ben picked up the Crate of Marvel Comics and putting it away in his Hammerspace, his Smartphone went off, causing him to pull it out of his pocket as it was showing the news of a gang of criminals trying to rob stores in Bellwood after the Xenomorph Invasion was stopped as people screamed as the criminals were armed.

 **BGM - Menu - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Music Extended**

However, Ben himself softly smile as he's ready to get back in action just like the old times when he was 10 yrs. old. as he quickly turned into XLR8, leaving Hawaii and speeding across the Pacific Ocean towards Bellwood after arriving at the North America Continent.

 **At the Bellwood Bookstore**

After quickly saying goodbye to Alex's Grave, XLR8 managed to arrive in Bellwood as he just arrived in the nick of time as he caught the leader of the criminal gang ordering his buddies to quickly get all the cash in bags and take them towards the the trucks until he noticed Ben looking at them who has a confident smirk, forcing the gang to point their criminals to point their guns at him as one criminal managed to say one word.

"Ah... Uh oh...!" One criminal henchmen commented, knowing what's about to happen next.

 **BGM change - Battlefield - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Music Extended**

"Uh oh is right, dudes!" XLR8 replied, quickly transforming into Lodestar and taking away all of their firearms with his Magnetism, forcing the criminals to charge him but he quickly turned into a new alien in a green flash, forcing the criminals to cover their eyes from the emerald light.

In Ben's Place was an alien that resembles a combination of a rooster and a hawk. He has sharp black claws on his toes and talons on his hands, as well as two larger talons protruding from his arms. He has a short yellow beak. He is covered in brown feathers and also has a white-brown mohawk and belly.

He wears a green mask, a green belt with a white stripe, and black underwear. He wears a strap vest with the Ultimatrix symbol on the vest hooker.

This is Kickin Hawk, the Ultimatrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet that has a very wide variety in plumage, their diet is assummingly to be Bird Food, and finally that their king resembles a peacock.

"That's right, dudes, Ben 10 is back! And I'm back in action! Just like the old times..." Kickin Hawk said with his confident tone, causing the leader to scowl.

"GET HIM!" The Criminal Leader shouted, forcing the Criminals to charge him.

"Sorry, not today." Kickin Hawk replied, quickly using his retractable talons from his fingers, and scythe-like blades from his elbows as he is one of the best close-range (hand-to-hand) fighter, fighting almost exclusively with its legs, which have surprising flexibility and dexterity as he is able to reach out and grab objects much like an arm as his kicks can generate powerful shockwaves which sends his enemies flying and he is able to kick an object with enough force equivalent to a cannonball and he can run very quickly.

Quickly putting his close-range hand-to-combat to work, Kickin Hawk carefully managed to fight the criminals singlehandedly despite the fact that they have superior numbers and the fact that they have no Aura like the Humans and Faunus in Remnant and Enhanced Durability like the Aliens in his universe.

"And that, my friends, is how you make the feathers fly." Kickin Hawk replied after finishing the leader off by kicking him to the nearest Police Van, knocking him out unconscious along with the rest of the criminal gang who were knocked out by a poweful shockwave from one of his kicks.

"Well, my work here is done, time to head home." Kickin Hawk replied, quickly turning into Big Chill and flying towards his Mansion, ready to tell Kirby and Kitty about the Marvel Comics given to them was a gift for them from Stan Lee.

 **BGM ends.**

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY Version.)**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson, after we managed to stop the Xenomorph Invasion, I'm glad that a cure was finally found** **thanks to Koan and one of his predator forms, Exotile or Monster King's Natural Prey. Man, I'm glad that there's finally a cure for this infection from the parasites. Hopefully, I wonder what happens next since our vacation is almost over.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **The Champion of Death, the Ultimatrix-bearer, and the Bounty Hunter...**

 **Ben: Wait, another task? I thought we're already finished with those...?**

 **Death: Not quite, Benjamin, think of it as a personal favor and this task takes place back in another Galaxy in Remnant's Outer Space. As my champion must kill the being known as "The Cunning God of Death." and his ultimate authority of his faction.**

 **Rex: Wait...? No way...**

 **Death: Yes, Ricardo, he's the commander of a faction that are known for their raids and he's known for his raid and later the massacre on a colony on a alternate Earth and he answers to the one who controls that faction.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: And cut! The Xenomorph Chapter has been finished! How did you all like the fact that this Invasion was stopped due to the Parasites having a Natural Prey or the Unnamed Xenomorph Predators shown on the Xenopedia wiki. If you wanna post your comments, leave it in the reviews below. Anyway, tune in next time for Issue 8 where Kirby and the entire cast of all 6 worlds are going to a galaxy outside of Remnant and this character existed as a cameo in Kirby's Dream Land 3 and technically speaking they exist in the same universe of Nintendo. See you next chapter.**


	59. V2-5 I8: Champion, Ultimatrix, Hunter

Volume 2.5 Issue 8: The Champion, The Ultimatrix-bearer, and the The Bounty Hunter.

 **World of Remnant**

It has been a week since everyone came back from their "Vacation" into another Universe, giving everyone plenty of time to get settled back into their realm of normalcy with only a few things happening back in Ben's world before they came home.

* * *

 **Flashback: 1 day after the Huge Feast**

 **Ben's Universe**

 **Bellwood, USA**

 **Ben's Manor**

The very next day after the Large Feast, Ben woke up at his Usual time of 7:30 AM, feeling more weight on his chest than usual as he got up to see both Yang and Draco wearing nothing but their Bra and Panties sleeping on his left and right, respectively looking surprisingly Cute in their Sleep.

"You know, when she's like this and not obsessive, she's actually pretty cute maybe even a little sexy..." Ben whispered, slowly getting out of Bed in order to not wake them up as he went to his Shower not hearing that Yang and Draco were having a mental conversation and being so ignorant of the 2 girls being the same entity.

 _'Looks like you were right, Clone, he does subconsciously care for Draco even if he doesn't know it's me.'_ Yang thought, looking at her clone.

 _'He cares for you, Creator, he wants to be with all aspects of you, even Draco.'_ The Clone explained in reply.

'How are you this Smart? You were created before I got all the knowledge of Minerva and the other queens.' Yang asked.

 _'As a clone, I am created to receive orders and follow them, when I am not receiving orders, I mostly just sit down and just think of existence.'_ The Clone explained, still pretending to be asleep as Ben came out of his Trench Coat after taking a Shower and putting back on the watch as he then headed downstairs to see that Ghira eating some surprisingly leftover sushi that was spared from the "Black Holes" known as Kirby and Kara's stomachs while looking over some information on the Forever Knights with a Laptop not liking the similarities to the new White Fang that he read about while wearing his reading glasses.

"What's up, Ghira?" Ben asked, taking a seat.

"Ben, are you aware of what all the Knights have done since your disappearance?" the Chieftain of Menagerie asked.

"No, why?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow at the Father of Blake.

"Stop me if this sounds in anyway familiar. Shop burnings, Destroying Cargo for Aliens, Blackmailing Parents for Kid's safety, shall I go on?" Ghira asked, taking off his glasses to look Ben in the Eyes.

"So they've started getting bolder since I disappeared. Well that ends today because they're going to start helping to bring peace between Humans and Aliens." Ben replied, getting up to look for Sienna, feeling her Aura outside in the backyard alongside Laura and Ilia.

Going outside, Ben saw that Laura was watching Sienna and Ilia demonstrating his niece on how to use a Whip on some dummies that they found in the Shed, amazing Laura who watched the entire thing.

"That is how you use a Whip, just keep practicing with someone watching you, so you don't accidentally knock out your own eye." Sienna explained after demonstrating with her Chain Whip which contains 3 detachable Dust Blades.

"Thank you, Aunt Sienna." Rouge replied, giving her a Hug as Blaze came out of the Woods still wearing the Saddle.

 _'Ask one of the two legs to give you Lessons on how to ride me.'_ a Male's Voice said inside Laura's Head, confusing Her.

"Who said That?" Laura asked out loud, confusing everyone.

"No one said anything, Dear. Did you bump your Head during the Invasion?" Sienna asked, feeling for any injuries finding nothing until Ash Feathers appeared behind her in human form.

"She has suffered no injuries from the invasion, Blaze is simply talking to her through his connection." Ash explained, pulling out a Package from the shadows.

"What connection?" Sienna asked.

"Ares War Horses do not talk like us or most animals. They can only speak telepathically, but only to their masters such as the case with Lady Laura here." Ash explained.

"So does that mean he can hear my thoughts?" Rouge asked confusedly.

 _'Yes, I hear everything that goes on in your head at all times.'_ Blaze answered telepathically.

"That is Cool! Can you become a Human like Ash Feathers and Alice or are you like a Faunus?" Laura asked, amazed by this concepts.

 _'No. Lord War created us only to pull his Chariot of War, however, he allows us to find worthy riders to march into his domain, where ever there is a battle to be fought.'_ Blaze explained.

"But Daddy said Violence should be a Last Resort if Peace is not available." Rouge added, thinking about her birth father.

 _'There is a code created by a man in this world that holds truth. "Peace is a lie, there is only War." You may not like it, but War and Violence is one of the three truths of the Multiverse. There will always be conflict no matter where you go.'_ Blaze explained, his eyes shining Bright Red that Laura could swear was glowing bright with Fire.

"What's in the package, Ash?" Ben asked.

"Lady Death asked that I deliver this package to Lady Laura about taking care of Ares War Horses from Lord War." Ash explained, opening the Package for the newest Rider of a War Horse and handing it to her.

"Ilia, can you Help Laura go over that Book while Sienna and I take care of the Forever Knights with Ghira?" Ben asked as the Chameleon Faunus nodded.

Going out to the Front yard and flying as Igneel to the Main Forever Knight Castle, Ben passed over the City of Bellwood with everyone both Human and Alien working on repairs from the Infection, gave Ben an idea.

 _'To all Anodites, I: King Ben, order all available Anodites to help repair the City of Bellwood and find any missing survivors.'_ Ben commanded telepathically, using his magic to communicate with his Subjects.

Hearing their orders from their King, all Anodites that were near by immediately flew straight to the hometown of their king, helping everyone with anyway possible, making Ben smile as he flew straight to the castle where a bunch of Forever Knights were out, ready to greet him.

Smirking after he let them off, Ben walked through the Castle Halls as if he owned the place which in all fairness he does since he is the Forever Knight King until he came to the throne room finding the only remaining Forever Knight King.

The only remaining king was a slender man who has black hair, a red scar on his right blue eye and wears a crown over his head, a golden Forever King armor with a red and white cape with a Forever Knight symbol on his chest.

This is Joseph Chadwick, the man responsible for the creation of the Ship, The Anterian Obliterators, and ironically Ship's transformation into that said ship as well as several other weapons including the energy weapon that was used against the unnamed Dragon that the Forever Knights have kept under their castles for over a thousand years.

"What's up, Chadwack?" Ben asked, taking a seat in his throne laying his legs over the arms as if he was playing a game.

"Get out of that Throne, Freak! I refuse to before you, Freak!" Joseph screamed, making Ben frown in annoyance as Ghira leaned down to whisper something in his ear.

"This is the perfect opportunity to make peace instead of ruling with fear." Ghira whispered as Sienna scowled with annoyance.

"Humans like these will only respect fear, so scared them into submission." Sienna whispered.

"You cannot do things like that here, Ben. You'll be coming back to Remnant after all." Ghira whispered.

"Scare him and you'll have their loyalty." Sienna whispered.

"Why don't we meet them halfway?" Ben asked, pulling up the communication function of the Ultimatrix to call the house.

"Wha.. who is it?" a tired voice of Kara asked who grabbed the Plumber Badge off of the kitchen counter.

"Put Logan on the Phone." Ben ordered, waiting as he heard movement until he answered.

"Come here and don't kill me." Ben ordered, opening a portal while ignoring the glare he's getting because he was ignoring the former Forever Knight special scientist.

Coming through the Portal, Logan was surprised to be stabbed in the stomach with Diamondhead transforming his arm into a spear/sword nearly going all the way through to his spine before pulling out.

"Everyone watch closely and be amazed because he's going to be in charge while I'm gone." Diamondhead explained, not changing back as he doesn't want to get stabbed himself.

Healing himself Logan got growling at the Punk who stabbed him as punched the Petrosapien in the face, ignoring the pain from it as it just healed again, making him feel slightly better despite the fact he broke his hand for a few seconds.

"What species of freak is he?" Joseph asked, shocked by Logan's Healing factor.

"I'm completely human, your royal pain in the ass." Logan growled, hating the Forever Knights because of the racist ways they showed similarly to the New White Fang since he has been married to both Humans and Faunus over the centuries.

"He's Human as he said, but his healing ability is stupidly powerful because according to him and I quote: "Before I had the procedure done that coated my bones in metal, I could regenerate entire organs, so long as there was enough of it to go around." And if you don't believe that he's Human, do a DNA test on your new temporary leader." Ben explained, grinning at Joseph's out raged face.

"I WILL NOT FOLLOW THIS FREAK BECAUSE WHEN I FIND A WAY TO KILL YOU, I SHALL KILL ALL THE DRAGONS!" Joseph screamed, making the Room go silent as Ben glared at the man.

"Get on your hands and knees before I kill you for saying that sentence." Ben warned as his Hair and Eyes changed to match Pyrrha's, copying the Invincible Girl's Polarity Semblance with his Copy Semblance.

"NEVER, YOU-." Joseph screamed until he was killed by Ben with Sienna's chain whip with Pyrrha's Semblance of course.

Turning towards the king of Forever Knights, everyone was surprised to see that he was glaring at the dead corpse like it was a diseased rat that was not worth the effort to destroy.

Looking at the rest of the Knights and Guest, Ben only pointed at the Body and said one sentence.

"No one threatens a Dragon in my presence, let this be a lesson to all because to kill a dragon is an instant death sentence." Ben warned before turning towards Logan.

"Do you think you could look after these guys while I'm away? That's if Spring has decided to look after my kingdom while I'm away." Ben asked as Logan nodded in agreement.

"Spring decided that she wants to look after your kingdom while you're away. I shall look after these guys." Logan replied with a Grin none of the Knights found comforting.

"Thanks, man. Now Ghira and Sienna, I want the two of you to go look around and tell me what you both think on what needs to be changed and how to lead these guys." Ben ordered as the two nodded there heads and began to look around.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

After that, no one dared say one against helping or making Peace with Aliens working alongside the Police from around the world to protect Earth from any non-human crime since the normal police is not equipped to handle such things.

Another thing was that Linne, Orie, Waldstein, Ryotaro and Noah were accepted into the Plumbers' Academy, surprising everyone.

* * *

 **Flashback: New Plumbers for the Plumbers' Academy**

Sitting at the Head of the Outside Table, Ben looked at the after formed mentioned people, contemplating his words on what to say exactly.

"Since I know all of you wish to stay in this world, all of you will need a job, but due to all of your skills and abilities, I've decided to call in a few favors and get you into this." Ben explained, giving each one of them a letter.

Opening their Letters, all of them let out various noises of surprise as the letters read they were accepted into the Plumbers' Academy due to a recommendation by Ben 10 and Magister Tennyson AKA Max Tennyson.

"All of you should be proud of this honor because it's rare that Humans ever become Plumbers. If you graduate, you'll be able to travel across the universe and see things you wouldn't normally believe, but until then, all of you are allowed to use my house as your home until you can afford your own, but just so you know, Breach is in charge since she mostly just stays to herself and has the right to remove all of you from my property." Ben explained.

"Who's gonna run your company while you're gone?" Waldstein asked.

"Spring's going to hate this, but I've asked Chisato since she went to College for Business Management in Inaba, but just remember officially: I have nothing to do with the company since Paradox created it, however, I'm still officially the CEO." Ben explained.

"Either way, this is great because technically I get to be an astronaut." Noah commented.

"It'll be nice to be a officer again." Ryotaro added.

"I shall look forward to being a Plumber." Orie said.

"This will be Cool." Linne added, smiling as her pet Kuu agreed with his master.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

Another thing was Lady Magic altering the deal with the cursed headmaster of Beacon a bit due to circumstances of Nanako staying in Ben's world along with her parents.

* * *

 **Flashback: The Altered Deal**

 **The Basement of the Manor**

Looking through Ben's basement library, Ozpin was amazed by the history of this World and how it's similar, but yet different from his when he felt a familiar presence appear behind him as time once again stopped around him.

"If this is about the deal I'm doing everything I can you for fillet, but I can't teach her and be in another universe at the same time." Ozpin stated, not turning around.

"Which is why I have come to alter the deal and before you say anything, I am the embodiment of Magic, so I can do this." Magic explained.

Clenching his teeth and fist with anger, the cursed Beacon headmaster tried to calm down and not unleash a number of curse words he's heard over the centuries as he waited for her to continue.

"Instead of teaching my young blessed child, you shall now teach my son, your world matched along with his Wife." Magic explained, peaking the Wizard of Oz's curiosity.

"Your Son? I was unaware that you had any children, my lady." Ozpin replied.

"Every Anodite is my Child. You shall teach Benjamin your magic and in turn, he shall teach it to his wife when she eventually transforms, however, since I have altered the deal, I shall allow you to be able to communicate with your children in the afterlife, this way your wife does not find out of their return this early. But you are not allowed to tell anyone other than Benjamin this, do so and you will never see your children again in this or any other life." Magic warned, disappearing and leaving Ozpin to his thoughts on what to tell Ben.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

And then there was the Shopping trip from Hell ever since Coco was very happy of the clothing stores in the Bellwood Mall such as JCPenney, American Eagle, Gap, Abercrombie & Fitch, Dillards, Macy's, Express, GUCCI, Guess, Forever 21, Ralph Lauren, etc.

* * *

 **Flashback: The Shopping Trip**

 **Bellwood Mall**

"HECKS NO! I'M ABOVE THIS!" Ben as he was being dragged to the Bellwood Mall since what stores survived were having a 90% Off Sale due to Ben's actions of ending the invasion and his celebrity status.

"Oh stop being such a baby." Coco replied, dragging him alongside Yang.

"Kitty needs some new Clothes and this is the perfect time to get some." Yang added as she also dragged her Husband to the Store.

"Come on, Daddy, Aunt Coco says Girls need to have all kinds of Clothes." Kitty cried excitedly.

"Coco Adel, you're in so much trouble for telling her that!" Ben shouted, who was looking for a way to get out of the situation.

"Big whoop de do. Besides, we need you to carry all of our stuff and don't even think of using any Clones." Coco replied, shaking off his complaints.

"I would, but the clones are smart because they killed themselves to get out of a shopping spree with you." Ben stated, grumbling about Traitors who leave him with a cruel and unusual punishment.

"Just come on in already." Coco replied, dragging him inside to see a surprisingly undamaged section of the mall filled with people going to and from their stores with signs everywhere showing huger sales ranging from 50 to 90% Off Sale once again due to Ben's actions of ending the invasion and his Celebrity Status.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Coco you can have my credit card." Ben said, feeling like he just handed his soul over to the devil himself.

 **2 hours later.**

"Someone remind me why I let you use my Credit Card?" Four Arms asked, carrying at least 100 bags all by himself.

"Because you love me." Coco replied, eating some Hershey's Chocolate and drinking her favorite Coffee from Starbucks.

"And the fact that you cannot say no to your Loving Wife." Yang added, carrying Kitty over her shoulders while she ate some Ice Cream.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kitty asked, pointing towards the manor and seeing her Uncle Lie Ren with her Grandpa Azmuth on his shoulder.

Walking up to the Manor, everyone especially Ben himself was surprised to see that a Pyronite and Piscciss Volann were shaking hands with each other after the Piscciss Volann put on some special gloves, so he won't get burned before going into their respective ships and taking off back to their home planets: Pyros and Piscciss.

"What's going on?" Four Arms asked.

"While you were gone, a Pyronite and Piscciss Volann came looking for you in order to try and find a peaceful solution with each other's races, but Ren here managed to find some kind of common ground for the two of them, so now for the first time in over 100 years, they're not at war with each other." Azmuth explained, impressed with the Lotus Ninja of Team JNPR.

"It was nothing. The Pyronites just wanted some Fish and the Piscciss Volanns just wanted some certain rocks to help heat up their planet." Ren replied, making Ben smile at the Lotus Ninja of Team JNPR's Power/Ability of Negotiation.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

But perhaps the most important and amazing thing that happened was the interview with Will Harangue on the Harangue Nation.

* * *

 **Flashback: The Interview with Will Harangue**

Wearing his Trench coat, Ben smiled as he was on Live TV with just about everyone watching the Hero of the Invasion **(His and Koan's Nickname)** sitting down as he waited for the Intro to be over with to get started with the Question.

"Good evening, Bellwood. Will Harangue of the Harangue Nation here with an exclusive interview with the "Hero of the Invasion", Ben Tennyson who after a year of peace finally returned to torment us once again." Will greeted, pissing several of his viewers off who witnessed firsthand of how heroic Ben was.

"Tell me, Tennyson, where have you been for the past year?" Will asked, looking at Ben in the eyes.

"Well, Harangue, I've been in the World of Remnant." Ben explained, wanting to go into more before he was cut off.

"Where is this "Remnant" place? It sounds completely made up." Harangue asked, trying to find a way to slander his name again.

"It's in a alternate universe. Yes, they exist where I've met Yang Xiao Long, my Wife. Sorry, ladies, but I'm Married by Anodite Standards, so I'm off the Mark for now." Ben explained, breaking the Hearts of millions of girls as they were secretly envying a little of Yang Xiao Long "stealing" their man from them.

"What do you mean "for now"?" Harangue asked, seeing a opening.

"Well, you see, when I was in the world of Remnant, I had what was called my Aura unlocked which eventually led to my Anodite heritage from my Grandma activating, making me half Human." Ben explained.

"There you have it, Folks. Not only is Ben Tennyson a delinquent, but he's also an illegal alien along with the other "peaceful" Aliens that were living underground, preparing to conquer us-." Harangue ranted until a Gag appeared over his Mouth.

"Shut up, Harangue, I was born in this city and I've done everything in my power to protect it along with the world. Yes, I've been gone for over a year and yes I was gone when the invasion started, but within that year, I've learned some things, starting where I've put up, pardon my French, your bullcrap for far too long. You've slandered my name, you try to make me into a public ministry, you're absolutely racist, so as of this moment, my family is suing you and this News corporation and I don't think I've forgotten about the robot you had built to destroy me. You're lucky my Wife and Kids are not here as well." Ben stated, removing the gag with his magic.

"YOU'RE A MENACE TO HUMANITY AND I'LL PROVE THAT YOUR FAMILY OF FREAKS IS BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!" Will screamed, tackling Ben in anger, but was blasted when he transformed into his Anodite form complete with his past lives clothing and crown on like normal.

"Guess what, Will Harangue, you just assaulted a king of another planet, so I'm going to give you the count of three to get on your hands and knees to beg for forgiveness before I use my right as king to have you executed on live TV." Anodite Ben warned, creating a X with his Mana.

"You cannot do that!" Will screamed, believing that it's a bluff.

"Actually, I can. According to Section 5 Article 9 Subsection E: One clearly states that any leaders of another planet have full diplomatic immunity on Earth unless they commit a crime in which case they will be judged by the countries' laws, however, if they're attacked in any way, we're allowed to execute our loss, and in my case, attacking the king is punishable by death, so what's it going to be Will?" Ben asked, shocking the world with the knowledge he is king.

"I'll never bow before you, freak!" Will shouted, once again revealing the fact that he is racist until a man came on screen glaring at Will.

"Will Harangue! If you don't bow before him at this moment and he decides to spare your life, you'll be fired because I've put up with you for the last time! The only reason why your show is still on the air because it kept bringing in viewers, but no more! So get on your hands and knees at this moment!" the Man screamed.

"But Hank we've been friends for years, why'd you fire me?" Will asked, not understanding how anyone would take Ben's side.

"This Man is a Hero! He saved my Daughter's life alongside his fellow Heroes and yet you have the balls to say that he's a menace and that's why I'm disgusted that I ever called you a Friend, so do exactly as I say or you're FIRED!" the now named Hank screamed, glaring at the News Anchorman.

"I like this idea better, so start bowing before I spare your life." Anodite Ben added, grinning at the idea.

"NEVER! THERE ARE OTHER NEWS CORPORATIONS THAT WOULD LOVE TO HAVE ME!" Harangue screamed in reply.

"Then get out of this Studio!" Hank shouted, pointing towards the door.

Stomping his way out the the news Corporation, Ben could not help but smile as he could see and hear some of the technicians clapping in gratitude as none of them liked him for his attitude and racist views.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

Another important part was Qrow seeing a Cerebrocrustacean about possible Brain Damage in order to control his Misfortune Semblance.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

"What's the news, Doctor?" Ben asked to a Cerebrocrustacean named Xavier who was also the DNA donor for the watch for Brainstorm.

"Well, you see, Benjamin, I'm not exactly sure, his brain is different from most humans. That could be because he's from an alternate universe where they're more involved than the ones here." Xavier explained, looking up from Ssome Computers.

"What does that mean?" Qrow asked.

"Well you see from what Benjamin has told me, your people have been fighting these "Grimm" that has been plaguing your planet since before your written history. Because of this, you're more evolved than normal humans here. Add to your age, I'm not certain even if you do have some form of brain damage, I don't know if I can do anything at this point in time." Xavier explained, causing Qrow to Sigh.

"Looks like I'm back to square one..." Qrow mumbled as Ben placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Is there truly nothing you can do?" Ben asked.

"At this point in time, no. I'll have to study some more, so don't give up hope just yet. If you have brain damage, I'll find it and I'll fix it, I just need time and patience." Xavier explained, assuring Qrow's worries.

"I can do that." Qrow replied, pulling out his hip flask to take a drink before it was stolen.

"In order for me to find the cause, you must eliminate anything that can kill brain cells such as alcohol." Xavier warned.

"Well, what am I supposed to drink?" Qrow asked, annoyed at someone who touched his flask.

"Here's a flyer for alcohol anonymous, I suggest taking it." Xavier explained before leaving.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

 **The Emerald Forest**

 **Beacon Academy**

Right now, everyone was back at Beacon, but no one really felt happy because of one crucial important fact despite the fact they were still on break as they all felt like something sap the way joy and happiness of the universe.

IT WAS MONDAY!

Monday, the destroyer of all happiness and excitement as everyone at Beacon felt all the Happiness drain away from everyone as they all just moped about except for Laura and Kirby who did not see to notice the atmosphere as they were looking for a search and green-haired thief who was heading towards the Emerald Forest to train.

Running up to her with their respective whips running in front of her, Emerald turned around to face the two.

"Ms. Emerald, you use a Whip, Right?" Laura asked holding on to her whip, Ouroboros and Kirby doing the same with Orion.

"Well, I use Chain Scythes, but the concept is almost the same thing, why?" Emerald asked, who by now was used to seeing the kids.

"We have our own, but don't know how to use them, so we were wondering if you could teach us how to." Kirby explained as his pheromones unknowingly began to work their magic.

"Well…. I guess it couldn't hurt to teach you a few things, but we'll have to do it in the Emerald Forest, this way your mom doesn't freak out." Emerald replied, leading the way.

* * *

 **Later in the Emerald Forest.**

Watching the Green haired girl do a set of complex maneuvers, showing exactly what a true master could do as Emerald swung through the trees, disappearing and reappearing around them, showing just how skilled she is before landing in front of the two.

"That is what a master whip user can truly do, but for now, we're going to simply work on the basics, so show me what you can do." Emerald explained, interested in seeing what the two are capable of.

Pulling out their whips, the two took turns showing what they can do, impressing the undercover henchmen a bit as they seem to have some of the basics down.

"Alright, not bad, but we can work on that, so- GET DOWN!" Emerald shouted, noticing a meteor heading straight for them as she grab the kids and used her body as a shield while it crashed.

Squeezing out of a human shield, Kirby ran over to the crash site to see what looks like a giant purple dragon, with its head and neck resembling that of a pterodactyl and it also possessed a spiked segmented tail with a hooked end. It has bidactyl feet, has a largely emaciated appearance, and its yellow eyes were generally depicted as glowing ominously, as well as its head given definite pterodactyl features, including a head-crest and a distinctive bent neck.

"Help me..." the Dragon gasped weakly, somehow speaking English.

"Kirby, since you know how to fight, stay here while I go get help and, Laura, come with me." Emerald ordered, taking charge until Blaze appeared behind them.

"We could use Blaze to drag him to Beacon." Laura suggested, grabbing some rope from the saddle.

"Is this your horse?" Emerald asked, shocked at the possibility that her father or uncle bought her a pony.

"Yep, my Uncle Smith asked that I take care of him before he died while we were on Vacation." Laura lied, sticking to the cover story, however, Emerald instantly picked up the lie but didn't say anything.

"Help me tie him up, so we can drag him to the school." Emerald ordered, tying the Rope to the Dragon's tail.

* * *

 **Later back at Beacon.**

After dragging the Space Lizard to the courtyard, a crowd was attracted to the Statue where Kara was listening to music as she was lifting the statue like a dumbbell out of sheer boredom because she is also affected by Mondays.

"KARA!" Kirby shouted to his cousin, breaking her out of her concentration actually and almost got the statue on herself before setting it down to turn towards him.

"What is it, Clark?" Kara asked, not seeing the Dragon just yet.

"Do you know what this is and who this is?" Emerald asked by pointing behind her on top of Blaze.

Looking behind the horse, the cousin of the destined Star Warrior's eyes immediately shot opened in surprise then in anger as she called the Sword Of Sparta into her hands.

This extraterrestrial is known for his sadistic and bloodthirsty side as he's known for his love of death and destruction throughout the galaxy: Ridley, "The Cunning God of Death".

"DIE, RIDLEY!" Kara screamed, jumping into the air to stab Ridley until his yellow eyes open wide and quickly blasted her with his Plasma Breath, knocking her down to the ground.

 **BGM - Vs. Ridley - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Music Extended. (Ridley's Theme)**

"YOUR BOUNTIES ARE MINE!" The now named Ridley roared as he cut off the rope with his claws.

Seeing the threat, Emerald drew her weapons and started to shoot the wings of the Space Dragon, making him mad as he just casually smacked her off of Blaze along with Laura.

Not liking how his cousins and new super nice teacher was being treated, Kirby started to try and Inhale, putting all of his power into it, only dragging his feet until he was grabbed by Ridley, forcing his mouth shut, ignoring how Ridley's Hands started to burn from Eva's Angel Blessing.

"If your Uncle couldn't inhale me, what hope do you have?" Ridley hissed until the end of his sharp barbed tail was cut off by Kara holding the Sword of Sparta.

"PUT CLARK DOWN, YOU MONSTER!" Kara screamed, holding the Sword of Sparta in Scythe mode.

Growing in Anger, Ridley held on tight and began to take towards the sky, aiming to take Kirby to his Base of Operations, his Lair in Norfair, Zebes or the Space Pirates Mother Ship on the planet itself, ignoring how everyone was shooting at him which had no effect on his scales, considering how low-tech it was until he was tackled by Ultimate Tatsurion, bringing him down to Earth, forcing him to let go of Kirby as his hands were still burning from Eva's Angel Blessing.

With his prize now gone, Ridley, while still in free fall, began to fight his way out of the iron tight grip of Ultimate Tatsurion, getting thrown into an incoming advanced looking custom built starship with the front part of the ship contains the cockpit with a green visor-like window and the engine exhaust systems are at the rear. The majority of the ship is colored orange, but the underside is Black with three pods, being it's landing gear.

Smirking at the sight of a familiar orange Gunship, Ultimate Tatsurion transformed into Jetray to keep up, momentarily forgetting about Kirby.

 **BGM ends.**

As Kirby was free falling, he began to slow his descent by holding his breath, slowing himself down while everyone else began to try and think of ways to stop him from becoming a flapjack on the ground.

"There's got to be a way to slow him down!" Emerald cried as Yang and the rest of Team 10 plus Ruby came out.

"What's going on?!" Yang shouted who only received an answer by Emerald pointing up to the sky.

Looking up, the blonde mom nearly had a heart attack at seeing Kirby so high up and falling fast, even though he's trying to slow himself down.

"Yang, do it!" Ruby ordered, knowing the only mode of transportation that can save her nephew as it's also the source of his power.

"KABU, WARP STAR!" Yang screamed, much to everyone's confusion, but minus those who already seen the giant tiki on the island of Patch.

"WARP STAR!" Kabu shouted from the Island of Patch, opening his mouth to send the Warp Star.

Seeing that the Warp Star was coming his way, Kirby started to reach for it, grabbing the corner of it before flying into the arms of his Mommy, letting the Warp Star shrink down and letting it fall into Laura's hands.

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Baby!" Yang cried, holding Kirby close to her chest.

"You called him Ridley, how do you know him?" Emerald asked, holding her side in pain, not seeing Rex's eyes widened in surprise.

"He's the ruthless leader or military commander of the Space Pirates, he's known as the Cunning God of Death because he single-handedly committed genocide to a single planet, wiping out all life except for one person: The greatest bounty hunter of the known universe." Kara explained before taking the Warp Star and flying towards the fight with Rex, Koan, and Tsume flying close behind her.

* * *

 **With Ben, Ridley and the Gunship.**

 **BGM - Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Samus Aran's Theme)**

Flying down towards the Gunship, Jetray eventually caught up to see a person wearing a suit of red, yelllow, and orange armor with a cylindrical barrel of sorts on "his" right forearm, a red visored helmet on "his" head, and powerful-looking chest and leg armor while "his" left arm was covered in the same armor as well. "He" was completely covered in a strange advanced looking suit of armor from head to toe, however, the most important characteristic was a symbol of an oval with a black almond-shaped eye in the middle and three lines on either side of it, as well as one below it on the back of the Helmet.

Seeing that "He" did not need help, Jetray simply watched from a far, looking for the perfect time to interfere.

Shooting the Space Dragon, "He" tried to aim for the eyes or the open mouth with "his" Arm Cannon which was not easy since the lizard just kept trying to make "Him" into confetti for someone's birthday party.

Using his claws, Ridley tried to cut "Him" into Pieces once again, however, the "man" in the awesome suit just simply ducked and rolled over, transforming into a yellow or gold sphere and has three grooves which spiral outwards from the center on each side and between the two halves is a ball of green energy.

Rolling around, the person started dropping what looked like three energy balls around Ridley, exploding in a Bright Flash of Light as they were actually Power Bombs, sending the person into the air to unfold to grab the Space Dragon's opened mouth to shoot him three times before "He" was grabbed and thrown into the Gunship, so he could fly away just as the others came here.

"AHHH! HE'S GETTING AWAY!" Kara screamed, getting ready to fly away until she was trapped in Mana bubble by Ben.

"Cool your jets, Kara, we got more important things to worry about." Jetray stated with a small smile.

"Like what?" Tsume asked in her Falcon form.

"Like... Like an Old Friend." Jetray said about to slide out until Rex put his hand on his shoulder.

"Do you know who that is? That's another Game Character from my Universe." Rex whispered, reminding Ben of another franchise by Nintendo.

"Really? Well she's definitely going to like this especially when I tell her where I've been lately." Jetray replied casually.

Flying down to transform into his human form, Ben casually walked up and looked the "Man" into the eyes thew the visor as "he" smiled trying not to laugh.

"Do you need any help, "sir"?" Ben asked, earning a glare from the person inside as "he" put one hand on "his" hips as if "he" was annoyed.

"Do we have to do this joke every time, Tennyson? You know exactly what I look like under this." The "Man" asked, annoyed at the King.

"No, it's just fun, but anyway, what are you doing in this universe? No, how did you get to this universe?" Ben asked, looking at his old friend.

"This is my Universe, yes." The "Man" replied.

"That would've been nice to know, Paradox..." Ben mumbled to himself.

"Well, anyway, what're you doing in Federation territory? You know that they aren't your biggest fans." The Bounty Hunter asked, looking at "his" friend.

"Paradox, it was Paradox, Sam." Ben answered as the now named "Sam" nodded in understanding.

"Either way, I need to go after Ridley before he gets too far ahead of me." "Sam" stated until the Atlas Military airships appeared over with their guns pointed at all of them.

"THIS IS GENERAL IRONWOOD SPEAKING! YOU WILL STAND DOWN AND LAY DOWN ALL YOUR WEAPONS!" Ironwood shouted through the speakers.

"Sam, pretend that you don't know me, because they don't know the truth about me and we need to keep it that way for as long as possible." Ben stated urgently.

"Alright, Ben." Sam agreed.

 **BGM ends.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Beacon.**

"Why where you in the woods with Laura, Emerald?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I was teaching her and Kirby how to use a Whip since Yang would throw a Fit if she saw Kirby training." Emerald explained, feeling a red-eyed glare from the "bimbo" on the back of her head.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. If you head your way, they'd never be trained." Emerald replied before Glynda and Ozpin came down to the courtyard.

"Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long, come with us and bring Kirby; students, everyone, go to your dorms until we tell you otherwise." Glynda ordered.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"The General wants to know if either Kirby or Kara would recognize and possibly speak the language of this new alien." Ozpin explained as The half-sisters gave him dead stares.

"Kara understands everything even baby." Yang replied.

"How could she understand babies?" Cardin asked.

"Kara says that Star Warriors are some of the best translators in the universe because we evolve to understand every language." Kirby explained.

"How do you think she understands Kirby when he's not wearing his watch? Until they're old enough, they can only speak their native language." Weiss asked.

"Either way, the three of you should probably go talk to the general." Blake added.

* * *

 **In the General's Ship Office.**

"We the Vale Council reached a decision. You shall handover any and all technology along with any knowledge that you have, so to better this planet Mr. Alien." The Councilman said in the center.

"Sorry, but that goes against every law within the Federation, so I will not hand you over anything." "Sam" replied casually.

"What is this Federation you speak of?" The only councilwoman of the Vale Council asked.

"The Galactic Federation is one of several groups that runs this part of the Universe with several other empires or organizations surrounding our borders from the Kriken Empire to the Space Pirates." "Sam" explained.

"What do we have to do to be a part of this Federation?" Ironwood asked, interested in learning more.

"This planet is not eligible to join at this point in time. In order to join the Federation, you must do the following things. 1, You must develop space travel. 2, You must go out of your Solar System and finally 3, this is the most important, you must develop hyper space travel. Only when you do those three things without any help are you eligible." "Sam" explained.

"Ironwood, take her Prisoner-" The Vale Council Member tried until he was cut off by Ben changing into Upgrade and shutting down the communication.

"God, do these guys ever shut up?" Ben asked with his left eye twitching in annoyance.

"Not that I know of." Rex replied annoyed with the counselor just as much as his partner.

"At least they ain't talking about building a wall around Menagerie." Koan joked, earning a laugh from his twin as he made a reference of Donald Trump trying to build a Wall between USA and Mexico.

"I wouldn't put it past them to try if they got an idea especially if my father heard about it." Winter added, coming in with the half-sisters and the Good Witch of the North and the Wizard of Oz with Kirby in Yang's arms, making "Sam" go wide eyed.

"A Second Nintendon?! I thought I was lucky to find just one on this planet, but two? The Federation is going to have a field day with this." "Sam" commented, shocked to see two Nintendons.

"Don't even try it, Sam. I don't trust the Federation, considering they usually put Humans above all else and I'm not letting them take my son away." Ben replied, glaring at the bounty hunter.

"Federation has change since the last time you were in our territory. Which reminds me, you're still here, illegally, I might add and when did you adopt a Nintendon?" "Sam" asked, a little curious.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, time out! You two know each other? How?" Yang asked, confused on how her husband knows an alien besides Kirby and Kara from another universe.

"I met "him" when "he" came through a wormhole and landed in my universe, then I went to "his" for a bit, so we basically became kind of like friendly rivals whenever when we're around, but that doesn't matter because to avoid some extremely serious issues, I'm going to claim this planet as a part of our kingdom." Ben explained as the General once again pointed his gun at Ben who immediately changed his hair and eyes to match the Good Witch of the North to steal his gun away with Glynda's Telekinesis Semblance and crush it immediately again.

"General, go run a mile outside towards the city of Vale. Oh! And I hope you practiced your landing strategy." Ben sighed, teleporting the general outside and into the air.

"Since when can you do that?" "Sam" asked curiously.

"Apparently, I'm the reincarnation of a king, making me not only the king of my own planet, but due to my grandmother, I'm actually a hybrid of Human and Anodite just like my cousin." Ben explained.

"Well, either way, even if you're king, you still need to register the fact that you adopted one of the only known Four Nintendons." "Sam" stated.

"THERE ARE TWO OTHERS, WHERE?!" Kara shouted in shock.

"What are their Names, Mr. Sam?" Kirby asked, wanting to meet others like him.

"Their names are Barbara and Daphne and they're located at the Federation headquarters on the planet Daiban." "Sam" explained, making Kara look a little nervous at the mention of the last name.

"Daphne wouldn't happen to be about my height, ice blue, and talks to a sentient sword, would she?" Kara asked "Sam".

"Yes, why?" "Sam" asked, looking at Kara.

"No reason at all." Kara lied, wondering how well she's going to tell her adopted aunt and uncle the truth.

"Let's get back to the main topic, you Mr. Sam work for this Federation? However, you also know the location of two other Nintendons, so why don't we try to work out some kind of deal that can benefit everyone." Ozpin offered.

"I cannot offer anything because I'm only a bounty hunter hired to kill my enemy Ridley because I'm the only one who can truly defeat him or at least I could if he'd stay dead." "Sam" explained.

"That dragon keeps finding ways to cheat death." Ben added as Death appeared looking more pale and serious then normal.

"What are you doing here, Death? Aren't you supposed be doing your paperwork?" Ruby asked, knowing that every Monday Death does her paperwork.

"I managed to get away from Lala and Eva for now, but I've been watching what's going on and I have a task for my champion." Death explained.

"Wait, another task? I thought we're already finished with those...?" Ben complained.

"Not quite, Benjamin, think of it as a personal favor and this task takes place in Outer Space as my champion must kill the being known as "The Cunning God of Death", and his ultimate authority of his faction." Death explained as Rex's eyes widen in shock and a little Horror.

"Wait...? No way..." Rex whispered.

"Yes, Ricardo, he's the military commander of a faction that are known for their raids and he's known for his raid and later the massacre on a colony on a alternate Earth and he answers to the one who controls that faction." Death explained, making Samus turn to her.

"Time out for a minute, what are you doing here, Lady Death?" Samus asked nervously as she did not want to upset the end of all things.

"I'm here to offer you a chance to resurrect both Virginia and Chief Rodney, if you help us with my Champion's task, your parents and Baby Metroid or May as you call her will be resurrected." Death explained, making Samus scream mentally about the thought of her late parents and Baby Metroid being brought back from the dead.

"Deal!" "Sam" replied, liking this Job.

"Then I shall leave all of you to prepare for your task." Death said, quickly leaving.

"*Sigh* I guess there is no stopping this, is there?" Yang asked.

"You know there not." Tsume replied.

Giving his Wife and Son a Hug, Ben began to make the two feel better as neither one could help but feel the Love and Happiness of their father/Husband from just a simple jester of love and care for them.

"Yang, I know you don't like Kirby going towards the danger, but this time you truly cannot try and stop it. The Galactic Federation has always been at odds with people who don't agree or follow their rules, but since you and I are King and Queen, it's going to be slightly harder to deal with this which is why you cannot overreact or they will have the authority and power to remove Kirby from our care, so you have to do exactly as I say." Ben stated, looking Yang directly in eyes.

"Can they really do that?" Ruby asked, shocked at the thought of losing Kara.

"Can't you pull some right as King of Anodite?" Rex asked, clenching his fist in anger.

"My kingdom does not exist here." Ben replied.

"Then you should go as soon as you get packed." Glynda stated.

"Hold on a minute. I only have so much room in my ship, so some of you are going to have to stay behind." "Sam" pointed out.

"Then, Yang, Kirby, Kara, and I will go, but before any of you say anything, I can open a portal to both of you along with any others that we may need." Ben replied, silencing an argument before it happened.

"Then be prepared to leave by 10:00 AM tomorrow because if you're not on board, you're getting left behind." "Sam" explained seriously.

"Alright, you heard "him", pack only the essentials while I show "him" around in case he ever hast to come back." Ben ordered, trying not to laugh at the punchline.

"I'm not sure everyone would like the idea of another alien on Remnant, no offense, Mr. Sam." Winter added.

"That's fine with me because I'm Human." "Sam" replied, surprising everyone.

"You're from Earth?" Glynda asked.

"Earth Colony K-2L, it was a mining colony of the Federation before Ridley wiped everyone but me out." "Sam" explained, clenching "his" fist at the memory.

"In the mean time, let's go pack our bags and get ready to go meet this Federation." Yang stated as Winter lead everyone away except for Ben and "Sam" who went to the hangar, talking extremely quietly.

"This is going to be hilarious, I can't wait for everyone to see the punchline." Ben whispered to his old friend.

"It's always funny to see everyone's reactions when they see it, but one quick question: Are you really married?" "Sam" asked, looking through "his" helmet.

"Yes, but don't let that information go public just yet, no one but a select few know the truth of where I'm really from and we need to keep it that way until Old Squid Face decides to attack." Ben whispered as "Sam" nodded in understanding as "He" boarded "his" Gunship to fly down to the courtyard to see that no one had left their spots.

"I thought you were all told to go back to your dorms." Glynda reminded.

"You can't expect us to go back to our rooms when there's possibly another Alien Invasion in the making!" Cardin shouted.

"I'm not here to invade this planet." "Sam" replied, rolling "his" eyes underneath the helmet.

"GO BACK TO YOUR PLANET, YOU ALIEN FREAK! HUMANS AND FAUNUS ARE ONLY ALLOWED TO BE HERE!" a random Atlas Academy Student screamed.

"Is that right?" "Sam" asked as "His" suit began to glow brightly, forcing everyone to look away, but when it died down, everyone's jaws except Ben, Rex, and Kara's drop to the ground.

In the place of the Red, Yellow, and Orange mech-like Suit was an extremely curvy 6ft 3 inch tall woman with green-tinged blue eyes, light skin, a small beauty mark and typically wears her blond hair in a modified ponytail with a red headband, with a lock on either side and she was wearing an EXTREMELY TIGHT blue skin tight suit that last absolutely zero to the imagination, giving every man and woman a very good view of her curves, but the most important feature was that she wore cosmetic bracelets and advanced looking boots that apparently allows her to fly and on her right leg was an advanced looking pistol strapped to its black holster.

This is Samus Aran, an intergalactic freelance bounty hunter.

"YOU'RE A WOMAN?!" The Crowd screamed with most of the men covering their crotches as they were having an erection.

"I just love seeing everyones' reactions to the fact that I'm really a girl." Samus commented before laughing extremely hard at their faces.

"You're Human?" Cinder asked, intrigue by the thought of Humans outside of Remnant.

"Yes, I am, well if you wanna be technical about it, I do have Chozo and Metroid DNA due to some experiments, but I'm still Human." Samus explained.

"Chozo?" Asked Glynda Getting over the shock quickly.

"They're an ancient, mysterious, and highly advanced species of sage-like avian aliens, and they've also been our allies for centuries." Kara explained.

"What's a Metroid?" Sun asked, jumping on top of the statue.

"It's an alien parasite that feeds off of the life force of everything at times in contact." Kara explained.

"That's not true, it was recently discovered that they were actually feeding on a parasite that took the form of whatever it affected." Samus explained.

"Really?" Ben asked, surprised by this information.

"Yes, but now the parasite is completely extinct, I blew up the entire planet to make sure." Samus explained.

"YOU CAN BLOW UP A PLANET?!" Velvet screamed in shock.

"Not by myself. I had to change a satellite orbit in order to wipe out the X parasite Along with the known Metroids." Samus explained as the General came back from his run.

"The Vale Council would like to finish their talk with the Alien." Ironwood added with His Scroll Out.

"As I said before, I'm not handing over any technology to them, General." Samus, confusing the general for a bit as he was staring at her.

"Apparently, Remnant is not the only planet with Humans." Winter explained.

"Whatever, the Council has given you Miss an ultimatum: Either hand over your technology or it'll be taken by Force." James stated as Kirby jumped out of his mom's arms to walk up to the Atlesian General's feet to look up to see the Man who fought against by creating the weapons to kill him and his Cousin due to the Atlas Council.

"Please don't take any of Ms. Samus's stuff away." Kirby asked as every female besides Cinder and surprisingly Samus awed at his Cuteness completely expecting the general to agree.

"Sorry, kid, but orders are orders." James replied, surprising everyone because he basically just told Kirby no.

"I'm not handing over my Technology because I have to take these four to the Federation Headquarters on Daiban in order to introduce the two only know other Nintendon Children." Samus explained.

"Then leave now!" Dove shouted.

"Can't, I have to wait for my Gunship's batteries to recharge because someone thought it was a good idea to throw Ridley into my flight path." Samus replied, giving Ben a Glare as he smiled sheepishly.

"How long will that take?" Nora asked, wondering if she can speed up the process with her Meta-Nanite.

"About a few hours, two at the most." Samus explained.

"That's more than enough time. Glynda, have some of the staff watch over Ms. Samus's ship while I talk to Mr. Tennyson and Ms. Xiao Long about this Decision." Ozpin ordered, earninga nod from his second-in-command.

"Better bring Samus too since it's her ship." Yang added, hoping to keep an eye on her just in case she tries to take her son and niece away in the Gunship.

"Before we go, I just want everyone to know one thing: My Gunship's Defense System is on, so if you try to break in it, it's at your own risk because it's programmed to stop any thieves with lethal force." Samus warned before walking away.

"Before you go, what should we do with this?" Mercury asked, pointing towards the cut off tail of Ridley.

"Let me take care of that, this needs to be taken care of in the most delicate manner." Samus replied, gently picking it up and tossing it to Kara who immediately ate it in a single bite.

"A Delicate Manner, hmm?" Blake asked.

"Delicate as in his blood is fatal to Humans." Samus replied bluntly.

"You seem to know an awfully lot about this alien, who is he and why is he here?" Ironwood asked, a little suspicious.

"He killed everyone on my home planet except for me, he's the Leader of the Space Pirates who are criminals trying to rule the known galaxy." Samus explained.

"He mentioned keys, keys to what?" Sage asked.

"He claims that he's out looking for the Yamato and-" Samus began but was interrupted by Kara laughing.

"HAHAHA! HE BELIEVES THAT THE - HAHAHA! YAMATO IS REAL?! HAHAHAHA!" Kara cried until she noticed that Samus was not laughing.

"Oh wait, you're serious? Then let me laugh harder. HAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kara laughed.

"What is the Yamato?" Oobleck asked.

"Imagine the sharpest thing you can think of in the universe." Kara explained, waiting for everyone to imagine it.

"You thinking about it?" Kara asked, receiving various nods and yeses.

"Well forget all about it because it's nowhere near close. The Yamato is so sharp, it cuts into other Dimensions, it's even said to be able to kill Gods." Samus explained.

"You're also forgetting that it's a myth, nothing more and nothing less." Kara added bluntly, not seeing the Sword of Sparta glowing red as if he was disagreeing.

"It's real, the Sword of Uncle Sparta told me it was!" Kirby cried innocently, not seeing the dark gleam in Cinder's eyes at the thought of having that sword.

"If it was real, my father would've used it to destroy Nightmare by now." Kara replied, waving off her cousins concerns.

" ** _Oh, but it's Real_**." a Dark and Ancient voice added that seem to come from everywhere.

"Who said that?" Kitty asked, not liking how it sounds so dark.

" ** _We did, for we were there when our Master and Creator hidden the Yamato_**." the Voice spoke.

Turning towards the voice, everyone was surprised to see that the Sword of Sparta was glowing a bright red color that gave off Bloodlust of the fallen Monsters and Star Warriors whose spirits were trapped within the Sword.

"Sparta?" Rex asked confusedly.

" ** _We are the Sword of Sparta. We've seen the Yamato and fought him to a stand still_**." the Sword of Sparta explained.

"Since when can your Sword talk?" Mercury asked, feeling a little creeped out.

"If you were there when the Yamato was Hidden, where is it?" Samus asked curiously.

 _ **"It's somewhere in the Alpha Cluster."** _the Sword of Sparta answered, causing both Kara and Samus to gain a Blank face.

"It just had to be in the Alpha Cluster." Samus complained.

"What's the Alpha Cluster?" Neptune asked, interested in learning more about Astronomy.

"Basically, it's a system of planets surrounded by meteors and asteroids moving at speeds up to 200 mph. Even the most experienced Star Warriors fear to tread that place." Kara explained.

"But your dad had to have gotten through." Velvet said, wondering just how good of a pilot Sparta is.

" ** _He had a little help from Galaxia whose metal was mined from the cluster along with her Sister Sword Oathkeeper for Photron, the Mighty Ruler of the Fire_** ** _people and the creator of Galaxia, and Frostine, the twin sister of Photron and Mighty Ruler of their cousins, the Ice People, and the creator of Oathkeeper_**." the Sword of Sparta explained.

"We'll worry about that later, in the meantime, I believe we have a meeting to discuss, headmaster." Ben replied, getting back to the main topic.

"You're right, come with me and bring the Sword of Sparta." Ozpin replied, interested in learning more about a supposed god killing sword.

"Sure thing." Ben replied, picking up the sword, much to Kara's surprise.

"YOU'RE HOLDING SPARTA?!" Kara shouted, staring at her adoptive uncle.

"Yeah, so what?" Ben asked, casually holding the sentient Nintendon weapon of the Demon Knight of the Knight Bros.

"Ah, Ben, don't you remember what happened to Uncle Qrow when he tried?" Ruby asked, remembering the time her uncle touched Kara's sword.

 ** _"That's because we didn't find that Drunk worthy of me, so we warned him not to touch me again or we'll kill him."_** the Sword of Sparta replied casually.

"WARNED HIM?! YOU NEARLY CUT HIM IN HALF!" Yang cried, remembering how her uncle called that Sword crazy as he was nearly cut in half like a watermelon.

 _ **"We do not see a problem."**_ the Sword of Sparta replied before going silent.

"The Sword of Uncle Sparta must like Daddy." Kirby commented innocently.

Rolling his eyes at his grandson's innocence, the cursed Beacon headmaster began to walk back towards his office at Beacon Tower, still trying to figure out how to tell Ben the news he got from Magic without sounding too suspicious or to get into his true origins.

* * *

 **The next day.**

 **Samus Aran's Gunship**

Waiting outside of the Gunship for Samus, The King and Queen of Anodyne began to think about what they could possibly do to keep Kirby, but also insure that the two Weapon nerds keep Kara when Samus came out from the back of her Gunship with a serious look on her face.

"We're going to be going to Daiban, the heart of the Milky Way Galaxy, so now is your last chance to back down." Samus stated.

"If there are two Nintendons there, then I'm going." Kara replied, still trying to figure out how she's going to tell her adopted aunt and uncle the truth about Daphne.

"We're going and there's no stopping us." Yang added.

"We've come this far, and we're not stopping now." Ben said, causing Samus to sigh.

"Alright, let's go then." Samus replied, leading the way inside.

Inside was not much different from the outside color wise, but it was pretty cramped since there were some tools and a very small bed laying in the corner away from a ladder that led upstairs to the cockpit.

"Just lay on the bed and don't touch anything at all." Samus ordered seriously.

Doing as they were told the couple laid down, letting Kirby and Kara get on the cramped bed, wondering what the future may hold for their family as this could be the day they lose a member of their Family.

"How did you meet Samus before you came to my Universe? I know she didn't came through a wormhole because you're a terrible liar." Yang asked curiously.

"Well, I actually called in a favor from Paradox. I asked him to bring me the greatest tracker in the Multiverse to train me and that's how we met. While we do have a friendly rivalry, when we occasionally meet up to test my skills." Ben explained.

"So, have you been to my universe before?" Yang asked her husband.

"I have, but I also have no idea where in your universe Remnant is, so for all I know, it could just be another version of Earth just with a different geological outlook." Ben explained.

"Trust me, Remnant isn't Earth. There's an Earth in this universe, but it's long since been abandoned because it can no longer support human life." Kara explained.

"Then I wonder if there was a version of me in this universe at one point..." Ben mumbled.

"It may have been there, may not have been, but whether or not there was or is, the only Ben 10 I need is you." Yang replied, laying her head on Ben's Shoulder.

Smiling in gratitude, Ben pulled his wife and adopted son into a hug, enjoying their company while they wait to get to Daiban.

* * *

 **With Ridley.**

 **Ridley's Lair**

 **Norfair, Zebes**

Growling in his chamber in the underground volcanic caverns of Norfair on the planet Zebes that none of his Space Pirates or Mother Brain knows about, Ridley tried to think of a way to Get those three keys to Yamato, so he can kill Mother Brain and not have to pretend to be under her control all the time.

Oh yes, Ridley is well aware of Mother Brain's abilities to control lesser lifeforms, but due to his long life, Ridley managed to create mental barriers that prevent things such as Mother Brain from a controlling him which is why he needs the Yamato because even if he hates to admit it, he can't destroy her and fight all of the Space Pirates by himself without leaving him severely weakened along with a much smaller army.

"AGGGGH! I HATE NINTENDONS!" Ridley roared, smashing the wall of the cave as he heard a dark chuckle from the mouth of the cave.

"Then perhaps I can be of some assistance." the Voice of Nightmare replied to the Cunning God of Death.

Turning towards his lair's entrance, Ridley could only frown deeper as he saw the lord of all Nightmares with his usual dark smirk as if he knows exactly what is going on.

"What do you want, Nightmare?" Ridley asked through his teeth, still angry at the loss of his tail.

"I hear that you found where Yamato is." Nightmare replied.

"What is it to you? Everyone knows that you've been banned from touching weapons that were forged by other entities after you killed Dreams." Ridley asked with his own smirk.

"That maybe true, however, the Boss didn't say I couldn't have someone wield it for me." Nightmare replied, not dropping his smirk for a second.

"And, what makes you think I'd work for you?" Ridley asked, not liking how Nightmare's smirk got bigger.

Snapping his fingers, Nightmare moved out of the way, allowing a new WolfWrath to walk into the cave with a package on his back that showed a new tail piece filled with an unknown source of venom.

"Because I'll provide you with as much equipment as you need free of charge, so long as you will simply sting the one they call Ben Tennyson." Nightmare explained, leaving Ridley alone with the monster and the package.

Pulling out the new tail piece, Ridley tested it on the new Wolfwrath, letting one drop venom enter its bloodstream which immediately caused it to howl in pain before its body melted into a puddle, causing the Space Dragon to grin sadistically.

* * *

 **With Samus and the others.**

 **Samus Aran's Gunship**

Back inside the Gunship, Yang and Samus were having an arm wrestling contest on a small table while Ben took over to make sure nothing went wrong in the cockpit, entertaining Kirby and Kara as neither one could out match the other.

"So how did you meet Ben?" Samus asked, still struggling to beat Yang.

"We met at school. After a while, we start to go out and on our first date is how we met Kirby after he crash landed right at the park where we were about to Kiss." Yang explained who is having the same amount of trouble as her fellow blonde.

"Mommy and Daddy took me in their Family when I was all alone!" Kirby cried.

"That certainly sounds like Ben, no matter what, he can't turn his back on someone when they need help." Samus commented.

"Like how he took in our Daughter because it was her mother's wish that we look after her." Yang explained until the intercom came on.

"If you two are done talking about me, I want you to know that we're here." Ben announced, giving Samus the opportunity to win the arm wrestling contest.

Mumbling about cheating blondes, Yang got up and picked up Kirby who is looking nervous at the thought of meeting two other Nintendons like him.

"Don't worry, Baby, I'm sure they'll like you." Yang assured, encouraging him.

"If it's the same Barbara I'm thinking of, then she helped me babysit you when you were younger and you should've met Daphne by now." Kara added, wondering if she should tell them now or later.

Smiling at the sight, Samus quickly left to see if Ben needed help landing, seeing him looking a bit distracted as he seemed deep in thought.

"What's Wrong, Ben?" Samus asked.

"*Sigh* I've never been good with politics in this life or my last, I just don't wanna say the wrong thing and lose Kirby along with Kara as Rex and Ruby adopted her." Ben explained, trying not to panic on the inside.

"You have my full support on this, Ben, I taught you how to track without using any of your alien forms just like you taught me I don't need to be so cold and emotionless to everyone." Samus replied.

"But this is Different, Thorin only managed to create an alliance with one race, he tried to create an alliance with the dragons, however, that only happened after he died because they saw how brave and noble he truly was." Ben explained.

"Just be yourself and show that you'll be able to protect your son and niece." Samus after they landed in the main hanger bay where a Little Green man with horns was waiting for them.

This is Chairman Keaton, an official of the Galactic Federation.

Coming out of the Gunship, everyone was greeted by a frowning Keaton who did not look pleased by the sudden interruption.

"What's the important news you had to share with me, Aran?" Keaton asked the Bounty Hunter.

"I found not only two Nintendon children, but a class III planet that has been contaminated due to an invasion by Nightmare Enterprises and one standard galactic day ago was claimed by a king who wishes to remain anonymous at this point in time." Samus explained, moving out of the way for Kirby and Kara to be seen.

"Hmm... Yes, this is important. Guards, escort the children to my private apartment, so they may meet the other two." Keaton ordered his fellow workers.

"Now hold on a minute. You're not taking my son and niece anywhere." Ben added, making sure to keep his watch hidden in case anyone recognizes the hourglass symbol.

"I'm sorry, mister, but these are the only Four Nintendon's in the known universe, so you can understand my skepticism about you claiming to be the adoptive father of this young man." Keaton replied, looking at Ben.

"Which is why we need to settle this right now because Kirby A.K.A. Clark is a member of my family which is why I'm not letting you take him without a fight." Ben explained.

"You mentioned the girl is your niece, where is her guardian?" Keaton asked.

"Give me a minute. I never open the portal this far before, so let's hope this works." Ben said transforming his hair and eye color to match Raven's, opening a portal straight to Ruby, allowing the rest of his family and Team RWBY to come through.

"Who are they?" Keaton asked as his Guards pointed their Weapons at them.

"I'm Ruby Rose and this is Rex Salazar, we're the adoptive parents of Kara." Ruby introduced.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, Godmother of Kara." Weiss greeted, keeping a tight grip on her Myrtenaster just in case.

"Blake Belladonna, and I'm Kirby's or Clark's Godmother." Blake added, doing the same with Gambol Shroud.

"And if you take our children away, we'll fight you." Rex stated, ready to activate the Block Party.

"Very well. Guards take them all to my private apartment while I finish with this meeting." Keaton ordered as his guards nodded in reply.

Doing as they were told, the Guards started escorting all of them to a nearby transporter, sending the group to a new location.

Appearing in a large Room filled with a bunch of house plants that were extraterrestrial in origin along with several different couches made from what appears to be leather but the most prominent detail where two Nintendon Girls, one Ice Blue with Cyan Blue Eyes wearing a Crown and the other one being purple with Amber Eyes wearing a ninja mask covering her mouth as she was reading a book.

This is Daphne, the Former Princess of Pop Star along with being Oathkeeper's wielder and Barbara, Kara's best friend during the Star Warrior War.

"Have you come to free us, Samus?" Daphne asked, sounding ice cold with a little bit of frost leaving her mouth as she spoke.

"Not today, Girls, but I did Bring you company." Samus replied, moving out of the way for the two to see Kirby and Kara.

"Hey, Girls." Kara greeted casually, shocking the two.

"KARA, YOU'RE ALIVE?!" the two cried.

"And so is Clark." Kara replied, pointing towards her cousin who was in his mom's arms who waved cutely.

"Looks like my Fiancé survived as well." Daphne commented to all of the Humans and one Cat Faunus's surprise.

"HIS WHAT?!" Yang screamed, glaring at her niece, having a feeling like she knew about this.

"You weren't supposed to find out like this." Kara added sheepishly.

"What's a fiancé?" Rouge asked confusedly.

"It means that they're engaged to be married someday." Blake explained, still shocked that her godson is supposed to be married when he is older.

"Wait outside for us, but if you hear gunfire, come in immediately." Samus ordered.

Nodding their heads in agreement, the guards immediately left the room, listening closely in case there are any signs of a struggle.

Glaring at her niece, Yang waited for a explanation on why she was not told this important fact about her son especially when she was once a Queen herself.

"It was Uncle Meta Knight's idea, when we were at my grandfather's funeral, the king showed up to pay his respects because our family has been the Royal Guards on Pop Star for centuries when a Monster attack happened. The king was about to be killed when Uncle Meta Knight saved him and to show he was grateful, the king set up a marriage contract for the two of them in order to unite our families." Kara explained.

"My father wanted only the best for me. When I first met Clark, I thought he was nothing more than a Dolt until I got to know him." Daphne explained, remembering the time how she was cold to Kirby until eventually she warmed up to him as he thawed her Icy Heart, showing that she is the Puffball Version of Weiss.

"But enough of that, how did you survive, Barbara?" Kara asked.

"I am eternal / Death will never capture me / My skills exceed her." Barbara replied, closing her book.

"...Did she just speak in Haiku?" Blake asked, a little confused on why Barbara spoke in Haiku.

"I do that when I'm bored." Barbara explained, getting off the couch to hug her friend.

"It's still good to see you again, but what happened to the two of you, seriously?" Kara asked.

"Your Great Grandfather got me off the planet and we found Barbara along the way before Sir Arthur died distracting Masher." Daphne explained.

"Nightmare has been trying to kill every last one of us for years." Barbara added.

"Except for the fact he hasn't sent a single Monster after us in months, so he's up to something." Kara pointed out.

"Maybe he has given up." Kirby commented optimistically.

"You're still naive as ever I see, and your determination... So lovely... So pathetic..." Daphne commented, her heart filled with love for Kirby and showing that she is also the Puffball Version of Rachel.

"As nice as this is, I think we should focus on the bigger picture, right, Death?" Rex asked as said entity appeared behind Barbara with Death's Judgment and Grim Reaper cloak, pointing at Barbara dramatically.

"I have come for you!" Death cried, making her voice sound demonic.

"Are you done being dramatic yet?" Rex asked with a deadpanned and sweat drop look.

"I love her amazing entrances!" Kitty cried starry eyed at Death's dramatics.

" at least one person appreciates my theatrics." Death commented, putting away her weapon and her cloak to pat Kitty on the head.

"You didn't happen to hear my haiku earlier, did you?" Barbara asked nervously.

"Oh, I did, but I don't much care. Considering the fact that everyone comes to meet me someday. but that's not why I'm here." Death explained before getting serious.

"Then why are you here?" Kirby asked.

"I have come to change your task my champion, You still have to kill Ridley however you must also retrieve a very powerful weapon that could go in the long way against stopping nightmare." Death explained.

"My fiancé is a champion?!" Daphne asked, shocked and looking at her future husband.

"My baby is not your fiancé..." Yang growled, not liking the idea of a marriage contract.

"Ridley has received a new tail from Nightmare with a venom so toxic, that it acts like Acid once it comes in contact with blood." Death explained, continuing as if no one said anything.

"There's no way Nightmare would give something like that out for free." Barbara pointed out, feeling a little suspicious.

"You're right. He believes that Benjamin is becoming too powerful as such he wants him gone." Death explained.

"There has got to be more than that." Ben replied, a little concerned on why Nightmare is targeting him specifically.

"He knows that Thorin, and by extension you, are Magic's favorite user because you can use all forms of dark magic even Necromancy without being corrupted." Death explained.

"So basically he's just trying to piss Lady Magic off." Yang said, narrowing her eyes in anger.

"What is this weapon that you speak of?" Blake asked.

"The Yamato. Space does not wish for it to fall into evil hands and since she does not have a champion of her own, she wishes for my champion to retrieve it." Death explained, remembering what Space told her personally.

"Small problem with that, the Yamato is locked away somewhere in the Alpha Cluster where only the Best of the Greatest Flyers can get passed it alive." Kara pointed out.

"Unless you happen to know the correct path such as Galaxia." Death replied, referring to the sword of Meta Knight.

"There is more to it then that. My father once said that Oathkeeper would lead the way to Yamato." Daphne added.

"Sparta was Extremely Smart to Not have just One Key to Yamato. There are in fact Three different Keys to lead to Yamato, You need Galaxia to Navigate the Alpha Cluster, Oathkeeper to find your way through the Labyrinth of Ice, and The Sword Of Sparta to open the door." Death explained cryptically.

"The Federation would never allow these four to go after the Yamato even if Kirby is a champion." Samus pointed out.

"They don't have to. We just need to keep the keys from falling into Ridley's hands." Rex explained.

"But the question is: How are we going to get out of here? The transporter only goes one way and the door won't open for us." Barbara asked with complaining in her tone.

"Leave that to me, girls." Kara replied, about to punch down the door when they heard a gunshot and a explosion outside.

Looking outside, the group saw that they were being invaded by both a Single Destroya and a army of what looks like a green ships shaped similarly to a tadpole, horseshoe crab, or stingray. The craft has two small wings jutting out from the sides, and its tail undulates during flight.

These are the Space Pirates Vessels used by the ones on the planet Zebes.

"They got here sooner than I thought." Death commented.

"We need the Halberd!" Kirby cried, worried that they will die.

"It is on its way now." Death replied, quickly leaving as a pair of what resembled crustaceans, with ridged exoskeletons and long, lobster-like claws that housed their laser weapons with what looks like plantigrade legs ending in sharp, single-toed feet somewhat resembling sabatons, though some are known to have two toes and one in the back. However, their heads also appeared to have vaguely avian qualities, with beady eyes and possible beaks; without their helmets, they were seen to have feathered crests on their heads.

These are the Space Pirates or more accurately The Zebesian Space Pirates which are normally found on the planet Zebes.

Smirking under her Mask, Barbara began to glow a Violet color similar to someone using their Aura from Remnant and somehow sending the Space Pirates by causing them to fall to their knees trying to support them selves up words with there arms as Kara Smirked and Behead them Quickly.

"What the heck was that?" Blake asked.

"My power. I can control the force of Gravity." Barbara explained with a Smirk as the Door opened up with the Guards pointing their Guns at the Window.

"Come with us to the bunker, children." The Guards ordered until 6 pirates appeared crashing through the ceiling.

Using his speed, Kirby grabbed the Sword of Sparta and immediately stabbed the first pirate while his mom punch the second one out the window with Ember Celica, sending him to his death from how higher they are.

Using her Myrtenaster, Weiss stabbed the ground, using her Ice Dust to create Ice spikes in the ground, impaling one of them while the rest of them were completely frozen by a blast of ice from Daphne.

 _'I hope to Oum she is not like Weiss.'_ The rest of the Team RWBY thought.

Not wasting any time, everyone drew their weapons as they ran out the door, following the guards and occasionally running into a civilian or a version of the Space Pirates until they came out to see Ridley waiting for them with his new tail piece with his own lizard-like smirk.

"Handover the keys and I'll end this Invasion." Ridley stated.

"SCREW YOU, RIDLEY!" Kara screamed, pointing Sparta at him as his smirk only got bigger.

"I Remember that Sword because I ate its Master." Ridley commented with a sinister grin as Kara's eyes widen in shock before she screamed loudly and charged blindly as her family tried to stop her.

"KARA, NO!" Screamed Barbara Making Her Friend Heavier with her powers but was unfortunate to slow to Stop her from Throwing Sparta like a Tomahawk has ridley caught it by the handle, ignoring the spikes that went through his Hands from the defense system that nearly took off Raven's hands the first time she touched it which was worse than when she touched Galaxia, earning electricty and fire to her hands..

"Thanks for the First Key." Ridley stated before he was nearly blasted by Big Chill and Daphne who only managed to survive the ice by blasting plasma at the ice, allowing him to get a good look at Big Chill.

"You remind me of the tiny Bug I once ate. I wonder if you were related in anyway." Ridley commented as he grinned as everyone who was there for the birth of the new batch of Big Chill's Offsprings gasped in horror no more than Weiss.

While the new batch of Big Chill's Offsprings only stayed for two days, Weiss had stayed with them the entire time while they had to hide in the Emerald Forest until they flew away in her sleep because they could not eat Ball Weevil's plasma making fly away in Weiss's sleep, making feel depressed for a few days until Ben told her that they were safe from what Paradox told him.

"You. You. You. YOU MONSTER!" Weiss screamed, creating a wave of Fire with her Fire Dust as Ridley Flew away with the Sword of Sparta as everyone tried shooting at him with Ultimate Tatsurion flying upwards towards him, not seeing the sinister smirk.

Turing at the last second, Ridley dodged another tackle from the Alien EVO, allowing him to inject the venom into Ultimate Tatsurion's back, making him cry in surprise before throwing spikes into Ridley's left eye, creating his own scream of pain as Ultimate Tatsurion fell towards the ground, leaving Ridley in pain, but along with the Sword of Sparta still in his hand.

Using her Powers over Gravity, Barbara slowed down the Alien EVO, allowing Yang to catch him with her enhanced strength with the help of magic, catching him as he groaned in pain from the the Venom as it was in his system because he rushed in blindly in anger.

"Stop him, Yang." Ultimate Tatsurion ordered in clear pain.

Nodding her head in agreement, the Blonde Queen channeled Magic through her feet, allowing her to blast off with fire as Barbara made her lighter, preventing gravity from affecting her so much as she got close to grab the organic parts of his tail and throw him back down into the fist of Kara and Rex, forcing him to let go of the Sword of Sparta.

Smirking, Weiss placed a Glyph on each of his limbs, stopping him from moving as Blake and Rex tied his legs and arms together while Barbara used her Powers to make him extremely heavy.

Activating her Varia Power Suit, the famed Bounty Hunter got her Arm Cannon ready to end him at a moments notice if not for the Galactic Federation police force surrounding all of them as they pointed their weapons at Ridley who still had his eternal smirk on his face.

"That's Enough! Aran, go deal with the Space Pirates currently invading the capital while we take him prisoner!" Keaton ordered through Samus's Communications system.

Growling underneath her Breath, Samus did as she ordered, not liking that smirk on Ridley's face, feeling like something was wrong with this Invasion.

"Kirby, go with her and see if you can stop the Destroya, here's your Warp Star." Yang ordered, not liking this idea but she had to stay with her currently poisoned husband.

Extending the Warp Star, Kirby and Daphne jumped on, much to Kirby's surprise, but didn't comment as they flew towards the Destroya, trying to avoid the crash balls as much as they can until Daphne started freezing them in place by creating an Icy Mist, protecting them and allowing them to fly straight inside the Destroya.

"How do we stop this?" Kirby asked his future wife.

"Help me freeze the track." Daphne ordered, creating a Large Snow Ball and tossing it into Kirby's mouth, allowing him to transform with a new Copy Ability.

 **BGM - Kirby Right Back at Ya! Unreleased Soundtrack: Ability Transformation**

A chill wind made Kirby shiver and turn icy blue before a crown of beautiful ice crystals with six-points and blue gem with small visor at the front appears on his head, allowing him to get used to the temperature.

 **BGM ends**

This is Ice Kirby, as the name implies, allows Kirby to unleash a wintery breath of ice, turning any enemy it touches into an ice cube.

"Let's freeze this place!" Ice Kirby cried happily as Daphne rolled her eyes before they both took a very deep breath and created a new ICE AGE that completely froze everything inside with a single blast of Cold air, stopping everything in its tracks.

"That was Cool!" Ice Kirby cried as Daphne facepalmed at the pun.

 _'I'm going to freeze, then shattered the person who taught my fiancé these awful puns.'_ Daphne thought, not knowing that it was Yang who corrupted her fiancé.

* * *

 **Down on the Planet Daiban**

Yang, who was trying to wake up suddenly, sneezed for apparently no reason until she noticed that not only was the flying saucer frozen, but it was falling towards them.

"Looks like I have no choice..." Yang mumbled, summoning her crown which for reasons beyond her also summoned the "Stupid Skirt from Hell", allowing her to create a giant pillar, keeping it from hitting the ground right away as everyone and Space Pirates included watched in awe and amazement as the pillar managed to slow down the descent of the Destroya until the Son of Meta Knight and the daughter of King Ozai came flying out of the flying saucer to see the issue at hand.

Calling upon his blessings, Kirby created two Gigantic hands with Death's Blessing, grabbing the Destroya as well as multiple others and smaller ones, grabbing all the Space Pirates on the planet, trapping them single-handedly, ending the invasion just like his adoptive father did when he fused with the first Destroya as Upgrade.

"What is he?" Keaton asked through Samus's communications systems.

"The Champion of Death and the Son of Meta Knight." Samus answered, smiling under her helmet.

* * *

 **Later at the hospital.**

Laying on a Bed, Yang could only watch as Ben just laid there in what looked like a comatose state as he won't wake up, no matter what healing spells she used on him from her Spell Book.

"Why won't he wake up?" Yang asked, being on the verge of crying.

"Because he was poisoned with the most third most deadliest poison ever created." Magic explained, appearing behind her chosen Queen.

"And, what poison is that, Lady Magic?" Yang asked.

"Pit Scorpion Venom, but fortunately for you and him, there is a Cure." Magic explained pulling out a vail from her Robe and Placing it on the Night stand.

"What is the Price? You never do anything for free." Yang asked carefully.

"This one is on the house because Thorin has always held a special place in my Heart." Magic answered, about to leave until Yang got up.

"Before you go, can you tell me why I cannot transform? I've tried everything and I can't do it or access my Mana." Yang asked, still wondering why she can't turn into her Anodite form.

"You will learn how to change soon." Magic assured, leaving before Yang could say anything as the Door opened to reveal Samus, looking worried at the sight of her friend laying there.

"How is he and what's with the Dress?" Samus asked, now noticing the clothes.

"*Sigh* He's not waking up because of the Venom, and it appears every time I use my Crown." Yang explained before looking at the Antidote and pouring it into his Mouth, waiting for a few seconds as she leaned down, waiting for a reaction as he shot up, hitting Yang in the face by accident with his Forehead.

"Ohh... Sorry, Yang." Ben apologized, feeling a little dizzy.

"It's fine, but you need to get dressed because all of the Federation was called to witness Ridley's trail." Yang replied, rubbing her Forehead as Samus scowled and crosses her Arms in Annoyance.

"I still say that this is wrong. I've spent over ten years trying to kill him for good and he never once went down this easy." Samus complained, feeling suspicous about Ridley.

Agreeing with her Suspicions, Ben got dressed and followed Samus to a Assemble Hall that looked like it was taken straight out of the Senate Building from Star Wars with thousands upon thousands of different races from all across the Federation in space gathered here for the single purposes of to try and sentence Ridley for his crimes against the Galactic Federation.

"ORDER! ORDER! WE MUST HAVE ORDER IN THIS COURT!" Keaton demanded, banging his gavel, silencing the Room.

Waiting for someone to speak as Everyone stayed Silent, Keaton became satisfied as he pulled out a note pad to read off the charges and his notes.

"Federation citizens, we are gathered here today to make the Cunning God of Death AKA Ridley pay for all the crimes he has Committed against the Federation, so if there are no objections, bring in the Prisoner." Keaton announced as a platform rose with Ridley having all his limbs restrained and his mouth guarded, but still enough room to talk with his smirk never leaving his face.

"Ridley, you are charged with no less than Six KNOWN cases of planet wide genocides, hundreds of counts of terrorism, along with multiple attempts of assassination how do you plead?" Keaton asked as Ridley just chuckled darkly.

"What's so funny?" Keaton asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Chuckling some more, Ridley just continued to laugh like he heard the most hilarious joke in the universe before he turned to look at Daphne and Barbara who were on another Platform with their own Guards, making them slightly nervous.

"Hahahahaha! You think you have me Trapped? No, but you're trapped in a Room with me and my New Friends." Ridley replied, putting everyone on edge.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" A dark and familiar voice laughed as two familiar shapes came out of the shadows, freeing Ridley by shooting the chains with a Familiar Black Feather.

Out from the Shadows came both Shadow and Shade as they not only freed the prisoner, but also grabbing both Barbara and Daphne before they could even react.

"You're coming with us." Shadow stated until he was punched by Kirby who was thrown By Kara.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS, BROTHER!" Kirby shouted, trying to push Shadow back but was physically not strong enough as he was pushed down.

Showing his Sharp Teeth, Shadow began to try bite Kirby with his extremely sharp teeth before he was pushed away by Barbara with her Gravity and Frozen Solid by Daphne who just glared at the Clone, having a good idea what's going on.

Now free of His restraints, Ridley flew up attempting to take one of the two hostages in order to receive one or more of the keys until his wings were cut off by the Sword of Sparta being thrown like a frisbee by Kara, sending him tumbling towards the ground.

Growling in Anger, Ridley turned towards Kara who smirked at the sight of him as she popped her Nonexistent knuckles, giving him an idea.

"Hahahaha! Arrogance will be your downfall, girl, just like your father before I swallowed him whole." Ridley spoked, chuckling at her surprised then Furious expression before she jumped down, raising her fist to Punch him until she disappeared completely thanks to Shade, sending her away along with the Sword of Sparta.

"KARA!" Ruby screamed in worry, cursing the fact that she along with everyone else had to handover all forms of weaponry including her Spell Book and Knives.

"Now that she's out of the way, let's go!" Shade ordered, taking everyone away just in time as Ben finally got over his dizziness in order to speed on through as XLR8 one second to slow to catch Shade.

Looking down at the smirking Ridley, Samus tried to get passed the waves of screaming citizens as they all tried to make for the exits as the Space Dragon Bastard just smirked and slowly sink into the ground along with a Frozen Shadow, gaining a lead in the race for the Yamato.

In shock of what just happened so quickly, Rex tried to remain calm about the situation despite the fact that this was clearly a planned tactic, but could barely contain himself as his Aura manifested itself, showing just how angry he really is now that his daughter has gone missing From the sudden attack.

Placing her Hand on his shoulder, Ruby tried to Help calm him down as she too was angry at the attack and kidnapping of her Adopted Daughter, barley containing herself as well feeling completely helpless from the sudden attack.

"Ben, open a portal now." Rex ordered in a deadly calm tone.

"Can't, the poison is still in my system, and is messing with both my Mana/Aura a bit, so I cannot do anything." XLR8 explained.

"Grrrrrr! We need to Get her Back!" Ruby cried with her Blood Devil Mask appearing on her face.

"And, how do you plan on doing that? We don't even know where she is. All we know is that they're looking for the Yamato and have one of the three keys." Daphne asked coldly, but you could see the worry in her eyes.

"But we have the Key that can guide us straight to it." Blake said, looking at the rational side of this situation.

"Then it's a race against Nightmare and Ridley to Yamato." Samus added.

"Everyone to the Halberd!" Yang ordered, glad that the ship showed up just after the battle ended.

Rushing out of the Assembly Hall and ignoring the Guards and Keaton objecting, everyone besides Ben and Rex got into Samus's Gunship to fly right to the Halberd, wondering if Kara is ok.

* * *

 **With Kara.**

Appearing in a Prison cell, Kara looked around Confused on where she was until she heard a mocking round of applause from behind her as well a familiar chuckle of Nightmare as he looked at her with a dark Smirk still clapping.

"Hello, My Dear Kara. Sorry if I couldn't make your accommodations more comfortable, but a war requires many sacrifices such as comfortable luxuries." Nightmare greeted.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I, NIGHTMARE!?" Kara screamed as Nightmare Waved his finger.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. What would your Mother say if she heard you use that language?" Nightmare mocked.

"She'd scold me for not being more vulgar! Now wehre in the FUCKING HELL AM I?!" Kara screamed, trying to Punch the Door only to to cry out in pain when she was electrocuted.

"Nice try, but you're not going anywhere until The Yamato is in my Hands." Nightmare replied, turning serious.

Growling in anger, Kara tried to call Sparta towards her only to hear mocking laughter in return from behind her as Shade held the Sword of her Father, casually preventing the Sword from coming to her aid.

"What's the matter, Kara? Cat Got your Tongue?" Asked Shade disappearing back into the shadows before she could be punch Re appearing besides nightmare.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY FATHER'S SWORD?!" Screamed Kara.

"It's rather easy when you can travel into the Shadows like me." Shade sang, casually spinning the sword as Nightmare laughed.

"It's rather simple really. Your father was one of the extremely rare Nintendons able to use Magic which is how he was able to create the sword from both Monsters and Nintendon blood which is why it can chose a worthy wielder unless that person has its creator's blood such as Shade." Nightmare explained, laughing again.

"He also said that he took some of your "Blood" as well, allowing it to be alive." Kara said, smirking and shutting up Nightmare up as he glared at Kara.

"Come, Shade, we must be at the bridge when we arrive at the Alpha Cluster." Nightmare ordered, leaving with Shade.

* * *

 **On the Battleship Halberd.**

Flying through the vast emptiness of space, everyone tried to not think about a possible fate of their missing friend/family member as they raced towards the Alpha Cluster with the Skeleton Crew doing everything they can to make the Halberd go as fast if not faster than it was designed to do.

Trying to stay brave, Kirby tried to look brave, but failed miserably as there were some tears slipping out of his eyes at the thought of his Cousin being hurt by Nightmare.

Sighing at the sight of her Fiancé pretending to Be brave, Daphne nodded to Barbara who nodded back as she grabbed his stubby arm by the nub, dragging him away as a Skeleton took with Yang on their heels to see what they are up to.

Going to the Gym to see that Ben was practicing his Summons with the Schnee Family Glyphs Semblance, trying to Get his Aura/Mana working right only, creating only Half a Glyph, making him frustrated as he continued to fail.

"Don't try and force it. Your Aura is trying to Flush out the rest of the poison with the Watch and Antidote, but you need to Rest." Weiss lectured, scolding the Hero of His universe.

"I'll rest when-" Ben began until He was Frozen by Daphne.

"Why did you do that?" Yang asked, glaring at her Baby's "Fiancé", liking her even less.

"He needed to Cool off." Daphne explained, unintentionally corrupting herself before she heard her first pun.

 _'Oh Oum it's starting!'_ Weiss thought before dragging the Frozen Ben out of the Room as this was about to get heated.

Glaring at each other once again, the two seemed to want to throw each other out of the Air Lock to be done with each other, not caring if the other would get killed or if it makes Kirby/Clark upset with each other as Lightning flashed between each other's eyes.

"Is there something you want to say, Human?" Daphne asked, glaring at Yang.

"Just that Kirby is not getting married because of some piece of paper..." Yang growled, hating the idea of arranged marriages.

"Well, CLARK is suppose to marry me when we both come of Age and there's nothing a Human can do to stop it!" Daphne shouted.

"A Piece of Paper that was probably incinerated from the War!" Yang cried with Red eyes and her fiery hair due to her Magic and Semblance.

"I'm Princess Daphne, Daughter of King Ozai the Eternal Flame and Elsa The Ice Queen From Planet Popstar, Heir to The Throne Of the Nintendon Kingdom, Wielder of Oathkeeper and you are nothing to me, Human!" Daphne shouted, a frosty icy cold aura surrounding her.

"And, I'm QUEEN Yang Xiao Long of the Anodite Empire of Anodyne, Adopted Mother Of Kirby Xiao Long-Tennyson!" Yang cried, summoning Her crown once again.

Glaring at each other once again, the two did not notice a scared Kirby as he looked at his Mommy and Fiancé arguing as he could not understand why they seemed to hate each other when they just met each other not even one hour ago, making him tear up as Barbara gave him a Hug.

"Don't worry, Clark, they're Both Stubborn And Don't Seem to Like Change." Barbara said, patting his head.

Not Listening to is Old Babysitter, Kirby began to cry and run out of the room, catching the two royals attention as he ran away crying the whole time, running past Blake who was just passing by looking confused on what's going on.

"What just happened?" Blake asked, looking at her partner and Kirby's future wife.

"Ask this Royal Brat." Yang replied sarcastically, starting to walk away until her legs where frozen.

"This Royal Pain in the Butt will explain." Daphne retorted, walking past Yang until a rope appeared out of nowhere, tying her feet together from Yang's Magic Spell Book.

Knowing she's not going to get an explanation from these two, Blake went off to find Kirby with Barbara close behind on her heels to go to Kirbys Room, finding it empty.

"*Sigh* Why does Clark have to be so good at hiding?" Barbara asked, looking for places Kirby could be Hiding.

"What I want to know is what was going on a moment ago?" Blake asked, looking under the bed.

"I couldn't tell you even if I knew. Daphne's a good person at heart, but she's just still in shock that our planet was just destroyed, so she has become somewhat cold to everyone except for me." Barbara explained, looking in the closet.

"Sounds like Weiss when it's Monday." Blake commented, hearing a small giggle from the vents.

Looking up, the two saw that the Vent cover was not only removed, but there was a small Pink Puffball crying slightly from the earlier rgument.

Smiling Gently, Blake held up her hands for Kirby to safely come down as the two wanted to help calm down their Friend/Godson.

Walking into Blake's hands, Kirby began to calm down from the Argument he witnessed earlier as Blake started to rock Kirby in her arms, calming him down and making him feel sleepy, giving out a cute yawn as he closed his eyes and snuggled closely, enjoying being held like this.

"I promise you, Kirby, that we'll get Kara back and Nightmare will pay." Blake promised, assuring her godson.

Not truly listening, Kirby began to fall asleep from the rocking, letting out small snores as he snuggled into her chest, enjoying the warmth and comfort she was giving him just like his Mama would when he would get scared during the night.

Putting him in his Bed, Blake quietly tucked him in and gave him Mr. Fuzzy to sleep with along with wrapping him in his Pink Blanket and putting on his Night Cap as Barbara watched in curiosity, never having seen anyone calm Clark down that fast besides Martha.

Quietly walking out of his room, the two went back to the Gym to see that the two were still stuck in their respective spots from being trapped as they glared at each other.

"What's going on with the two of you?" Blake asked.

"She cannot get through her Cute Little Skull that she's not marrying my son because of some stupid piece of paper that was probably incinerated alongside the Planet!" Yang shouted in pure anger.

"I AM NOT CUTE, YOU BARBARIC DOLT!" Daphne screamed, hating to be called the C world Like Kara.

"Never call a Nintendon Girl Cute, it's bad for one's health." Barbara stated obviously.

"You two need to stop arguing like this. You both scared Kirby because he probably doesn't even understand what a Fiancé is and instead of thinking about him, the two of you just started arguing about whether it's right or not." Blake explained, making the two feel bad since she was right.

Looking at each other without a glare, this time as they both released their respective abilities on each other, allowing them to finally be free.

"I suppose we could try talking like civilized people..." Yang mumbled.

"I guess we could try to get along for Clark's sake..." Daphne mumbled, leading everyone to the cafeteria, finding a now unfrozen Ben teaching Weiss how to cook a Fish in case she is out in the wild by herself.

"And that's how you skin a Fish, now let's- Don't you come any closer, Blake!" Ben warned, seeing the glossed Amber Eyes of the Cat Faunus.

"What are you four doing here?" Weiss asked, wiping her hands on a Towel.

"These two are going to discuss their differences in opinion on whether or not Kirby should get married because of a contract." Barbara explained.

"Ok. I think I'm going to check on Rex and Ruby." Ben replied, leaving to find that they were in the the Play Room with the Twins playing MineCraft together, trying to stay distracted from the thought of Cara still missing.

"How you four holding up?" Ben asked, putting Kitty in his lap.

"We're fine. If only a little mad about this whole thing." Ruby answered, trying to stay calm and not summon her Blood Devil Mask.

"We'll get Kara back, but there's something that's bothering me." Rex added, pausing the game.

"What's that, Daddy?" Laura asked.

"What are we going to do with The Yamato? If the sword is truly capable of opening portals into other dimensions, then what can we do to keep it safe?" Rex asked, raising a good point.

Now having to think about it, what would they do with the Yamato? They could try to hide it in another Universe, but what is to stop Nightmare or someone else from finding it? They could hide it in Death's Realm or just give it to Space, but something like the Yamato will not wait around to collect dust as it needs to be used.

 _'I know what I must do...'_ Ben thought, hoping this won't come back to bite him in the butt.

"What about Kara? How are we going to get her back?" Kitty asked, worried for her cousin.

"We'll bring her back when the time comes." Ben promised with full assurance.

"I hope you're right, but something doesn't feel right, if Galaxia is the only thing that can take us to the right planet, then why haven't we seen any of the Space Pirates Ships following us?" Ruby asked, making a very good point.

"...Kids, go to your rooms and take your Weapons with you." Rex ordered, handing Laura's DPC with her Guns inside.

"I'll Go with them just in case." Ruby added, grabbing Crescent Rose from the Ground as she now has her Knives and Spell Book back earlier.

Running to the front of the Halberd as XLR8, Ben saw that no one was following them for now, making him relax some what as they came up to what looks like a Gas Nebula surrounded by a moving asteroid field at speeds of over 200 mph, making even the smallest mistake last for the brave souls who dare try to fly through it.

This is the Alpha Cluster, the location of where the Yamato is hidden.

"Let's hope that Nightmare has not gotten through it yet. We can fly though this, right?" XLR8 asked, pointing towards a Random Skeleton.

"Sorry, Sir, but the asteroids are moving too fast, if we attempted to fly through there, they would tear through our Hull." The Skeleton explained.

"Then we'll have to go in a smaller ship." XLR8 stated, racing back down to Kirby's Room, finding him fast asleep in the middle of this Crisis just like when the Fire Dragon Heart was nearly stolen from Jacques spies.

 _'How is it that he can sleep through stuff like this?'_ XLR8 wondered, picking Kirby up to gently wake him up with a head rub, causing him to purr like a Kitten for a bit.

"Kirby, it's time to wake up, so we can stop Nightmare." XLR8 said, rubbing his Son's Head.

Slowly waking up, Kirby looked up to see that he was within the safest and currently most comfortable place within the universe that was also very warm.

"Let's go to the Hangar, Kirby, the Halberd is too big to fit through the Asteroid Belt." XLR8 explained, grabbing Galaxia with his tail and dashing to the Hangar, finding the RB3.

"Take a seat while I get everyone." XLR8 ordered, dashing way and letting Kirby go in to take a seat as he quickly came back with the others, not seeing that Yang and Daphne were glaring at each other when Kirby wasn't looking as they were both too stubborn to admit the other was right.

"What do we do, Galaxia?" Ben asked, who apparently like the Sword of Sparta was worthy to hold and use.

Glowing a Golden Color of Fire and Electricity, Galaxia spoke in a wise and gentle feminine voice that holds Forgotten Knowledge of the Galaxy that she calls home.

 _ **"To Cross the Cluster, you must fly with your Heart true and your Mind clear for only then will the path be open."**_ Galaxia explained in riddles as everyone sighed.

"Why can't a weapon just speak normally?" Weiss asked, annoyed by the cryptic of the riddles.

"Actually, I think I understand what we need to do. Kirby, take the controls and fly us through the Alpha Cluster." Ben said, placing a gag over everyone's mouth before they could protest.

Doing as he was told, Kirby took the Controls with a Booster Seat as he started to fly out of the Hangar and into the Alpha Cluster, carefully avoiding the Asteroids like it was second nature as he sat there occasionally using his Magic to flip a switch or push a button that was out of his reach until they were through.

Looking at everyone's shocked face is, Ben got rid of the gags, allowing everyone's job to fall to the ground minus the Ice Princess and the Ninja of Pop Star who just looked slightly bored almost as if they had seen this a hundred times.

"Did you have to show off like that, Clark? We don't have time for hotdogging." Barbara asked in a bored tone.

"No need to be so hard on him, Barbara, my Fiancé has never taken the flight simulation or flown a ship by himself before." Daphne replied, further amazing everyone.

"Y-You mean Kirby has never flown anything before?" Weiss asked, impressed while secretly planning to have her sister put him through the Atlas flight simulator to see just how good he really is without Yang finding out.

"Yep. While Clark has only gone through basic training in Combat, he never had the chance to actually fly anything." Barbara explained.

"Star Warriors can fly anything." Said Ben Smiling at his son's achievement as Galaxia are once again began to glow.

 _ **"Young Star Warrior, your heart has proven true and your mind clear just like your uncle before, but that was just the first part of the journey. For now, you must travel to the world of nine moons and night is eternal where the Ice grows tall unrestrained by the light of the Sun for all but one day of the year."**_ Galaxia riddled to her wielder.

"Where could that be?" Yang asked, turning towards Samus.

"I don't know, this part of space is mostly unexplored because of how dangerous it is." Samus explained.

"I think I may know who to ask for Directions." Daphne stated, pulling off her Crown, confusing everyone besides Barbara who just smiled.

Squeezing the crown together, everyone watched in fascination as the crown broke apart and fused together into an icicle before it started to grow, forming a rapier similar to Weiss's Myrtenaster without the Multi-Action Dust function, giving off Frost from the sheer Sub-Zero temperatures and it has a single rounded or oval Emerald set within its hilt like Galaxia has a Ruby in her Hilt.

This is Oathkeeper, the "Sister" of Galaxia who were both similar and different at the same time.

While Galaxia was forged by King Photron of the Fire People who were Masters of the forge using metal found within this very cluster, Oathkeeper was made by their lesser known cousins the Ice people with its ruler, Queen Frostine, who to make up for their lack of skills with a forge more than well made up for it in their mastery of the Mystic Arts made from the leftover remains of the Metal used for Galaxia to enchanted to not only take on the form of its icy creators, but to be malleable just like snow.

"The Time has Come to lead us to the Yamato, Oathkeeper." Daphne whispered as Oathkeeper glowed a Pale Blue Aura, creating Frost and making the room colder, speaking Colder than the 2 Ice Queens, Jin Kisaragi, and Daphne combined.

 _ **"To know where the Yamato is, one must first know the History behind the Sword of Space."**_ Oathkeeper spoked, creating a woman made from Ice holding a Katana.

 _ **"The Yamato was created by Lady Space, so that her Future champion may travel amongst her creation and all of its majesty without worrying and restraint against the laws of physics."**_ Oathkeeper explained as the Ice shifted to the woman holding the Katana with a Man behind her glaring at her.

 _ **"Jealous of his sister's creation, Father Time sent a Time Walker into her domain to steal the sword right from under her nose."**_ Oathkeeper explained as the ice shifted into the woman sobbing on the ground as the man now held the sword.

 _ **"To ensure that the Yamato would never be returned to its creator, Father Time placed a curse upon the blade, so that it'll forever travel across time, never stay in one universe or time for long bringing nothing but misery and Lady Death where ever it went."**_ Oathkeeper explained as the Ice shifted to Sparta standing over a headless giant holding the Sword Of Sparta in its depowered state along with the Yamato.

 _ **"Fearing the power of the great sword falling into the Hands of the evil Nightmare Enterprises, Lord Demon Dark Knight Sparta hid the Sword within this Cluster with the help of Galaxia, a forever changing maze that adapts to every possible outcome with me being the only guide with the prize of the Yamato in the center behind a locked door with the sword bearing his own name being the Key to the Yamato."** _Oathkeeper explained as the Ice melted and evaporated, disappearing as if it was never there in the first place.

"But where is the Yamato?" Blake asked, amazed by the History of The Yamato.

"Well, it's on a Planet with 9 Moons, so that's a start." Yang explained optimistically like her sister.

"That narrows it down to about 600 billion planets, you dolt." Daphne added as Yang scowled.

"I meant in this Part." Yang replied, glaring at the Puffball Version Combination of Weiss and Rachel.

"Actually, there's one planet that fits that description around here." Samus explained, inputting a few coordinates for Kirby to fly to.

Flying at Full Speed towards the Planet, Kirby gained a determined look, hoping to not only save his cousin, but also find the Yamato.

* * *

 **With Kara.**

With Kara, she was glaring at Shade who just sat outside of her cell, sharpening the Sword Of Sparta casually, feeling pretty bored right now because Nightmare ordered her to keep an eye on the prisoner while her "cousin" was still being thawed somewhere else in the ship while Ridley was getting a new tail and wings to make up for his original ones.

"You're going to lose, you know." Kara stated after a few minutes of continuous silence.

Pausing in mid stroke, Shade put down the sharpening block and looked up in curiosity as the Sword of Sparta began to glow, signifying he's awake curious to what the "daughters" of Sparta have to say.

"And, what makes you think that?" Shade asked curiously.

"Due to the simple fact that you're dying as we speak." Kara explained, knowing the Truth.

"What do you mean? I have the blood of the strongest Star Warrior ever born according to Lord Nightmare." Shade asked, interested as the Sword of Sparta spoke.

 _ **"You may have the blood of our creator, abomination, but the very thing that gives you life will be your death."**_ Sparta explained, speaking in riddles.

"I don't need to live, I just need your power." Shade replied as the Sword of Sparta glowed brighter with a demonic blood red aura.

 _ **"YOU WILL USE OUR POWER!"**_ the Sword of Sparta roared, nearly blinding the room with bloodlust.

"I don't need your power. I just need you to unlock the door for my master." Shade replied, smirking at her "Sister's" Sword.

 _ **"We may have no choice, but to open the door for you, but that doesn't mean we have to make it easy."**_ the Sword of Sparta stated, making himself heavier, nearly ripping Shade's arm off in surprise.

"You may be heavier, but we have thousands of Monsters to spare." Shade replied before disappearing to inform Nightmare of this new development.

Looking towards her Father's Sword, Kara gave him a nod of approval glad to see that her Father's Sword is fighting her clone the best he can.

 _ **"Don't think we did this for you, Girl, we do not wish to see Lord Yamato fall into the Unworthy Hands like the Foolish Nightmare or the Weak Salem."**_ the Sword of Sparta.

"But if you did do it for Someone, who would you do it for?" Kara asked, crossing her stubby arms in annoyance, feeling like the sword is still comparing her to her father.

 _ **"We'd do it for the One Human we respect as much as your Father."**_ the Sword of Sparta explained, giving Kara an idea of who he is speaking of.

* * *

 **With the Gang.**

Landing down on the Planet, everyone besides Ben and Samus put on Warm Clothing since it was freezing below zero, taking extra ammunition along with some food supplies with them just in case.

"Everyone packed up?" Ben asked, wearing his Trench Coat.

"We got food, ammo, flares, and whatever we may need." Blake replied.

"I got Oathkeeper and Clark has Galaxia, so let's go." Daphne added, holding on to the Sword of Ice as Kirby/Clark did the same with the Sword of Fire and Electricity.

"Then let's go to the Yamato." Blake stated, pulling her hood up as the Door opened up to show nothing but Ice And Snow for miles around.

"I saw a temple about half a Mile that way, we could've gotten closer, but I don't know what kind of defense system Sparta set up." Ben stated, changing into Ultimate Wildmutt, letting the trio of Puffballs on his back.

Walking through the Ice Cold Planet of Nine Moons, everyone tried to stay warm in their own ways without wasting any of their Fire Dust as they approached a Cliff where they saw Space Pirates and Monsters already there, waiting for them by setting up Camp, not knowing how long they would be there.

"Looks like Nightmare used his Powers to put His Monsters and Space Pirates on every planet." Samus commented.

"And, it looks like they may have realized that this is the right planet." Rex added, pulling down his goggles.

"What makes you say that?" Daphne asked, looking at the Human EVO.

"Because I see the Clones and Ridley." Rex explained, passing his goggles down to everyone.

Using her Power Suit's Helmet Visor, Samus saw that not only was Ridley here, but he was talking to someone on a hologram, ignoring the world around him.

"I counted at least 60 Monsters, but there could be more hiding." Barbara explained, using Rex's Goggles.

"Where's Kara?" Kirby asked, worried about his cousin.

"She's in the Tent, but so is the Clones." Samus explained, seeing their Heat signatures.

"So, what do we do, Sam?" Ultimate Wildmutt asked his friend.

"You get the Yamato while we distract the Monsters." Samus explained, charging towards the Camp.

Drawing their Weapons, everyone charged the Base, taking it by surprise as they did not expect an attack so suickly as they just set up Camp.

Using her Speed Semblance to run into the Tent, Ruby surprised the Clones who were to slow to react when she shot the lock, letting Kara burst out, punching the Clones and taking back the Sword Of Sparta from Shade.

"Let's go!" Kara screamed, running as Shade disappeared into the shadows and Shadow dashed after them.

Using Her Speed Semblance, Ruby started to run with Kara in her Arms, meeting Ben and the others at the entrance of the Maze.

"Distract these guys the best you can while Daphne and I get The Yamato." Ultimate Wildmutt ordered, taking off with Daphne still on his back.

"UNCLE BEN, CATCH!" Kara cried, throwing the Sword of Sparta, letting Ultimate Wildmut catch it with his tail.

Growling in anger, Shadow tried to chase after them only to nearly be cut in half by Galaxia cutting some of his Back Bones.

"You're not going anywhere, Brother." Kirby stated, trying to find the good in his hybrid clone.

"Then catch me..." Shadow replied, dashing off into the maze with Kirby close behind.

"Come on out, Freak!" Kara shouted as Shade appeared through her shadow, punching her in the back before disappearing again.

"SPREAD OUT AND FIGHT!" Samus ordered as Ridley tackled her.

"YOU WONT STOP ME FROM GETTING THE YAMATO!" Ridley screamed, picking up Samus to throw her into Yang before flying off into the Maze himself.

Getting up, Samus was about to run in herself when a wall of Ice appeared in front of everyone, stopping everyone from going in or out of the Maze.

Now things are really Heating Up Within the Maze, The Race For the Yamato is Really Starting to Heat Up Within the Maze as Everyone Ran Towards the Center.

* * *

 **In the Maze with Kirby and Shadow.**

Running through the Maze with each trying to push each other into the wall, passing over many different traps made from the Ice created by the Walls of the Maze until they came across what looked like an Arena filled with all types of weapons.

"Today, one of us dies!" Shadow shouted, refusing to let Kirby live any longer.

"We don't have to fight! We're brothers!" Kirby cried, still trying to see the good in him.

"WE'RE NOT BROTHERS, WE'RE ENEMIES!" Shadow screamed, grabbing a Sword and charging at Kirby.

* * *

 **With Ridley.**

Flying through the maze, Ridley wanted nothing more than to melt the walls, but no matter how many times he tried to blast the walls with his Plasma Breath, they just repaired themselves stronger than before, making him even more Angry until he heard movement from the Wall behind Him.

Unleashing a full blast of Plasma, Ridley melted the wall and flew through it, finding both Daphne and Ultimate Wildmutt, running through the maze, passing him like he was nothing.

Getting an idea, Ridley started to fly towards them, trying to stay close behind them until he was blinded by a flash of green light and two high concentrated blast of ice from both Barbara and Big Chill, freezing him from the waist down.

"Do you think you can take it from here?" Big Chill asked, not wanting to leave Daphne with this Space Dragon.

"Just go, I can buy you as much time as you need." Daphne replied, tossing Oathkeeper to Big Chill who took off as Daphne turned towards Ridley who broke out of his Icy Prison.

"THE YAMATO WILL BE MINE!" Ridley screamed, charging at the Princess of Pop Star.

* * *

 **With Kara and Shade.**

 **BGM Change - BlazBlue Alter Memory OST Under Heaven Destruction (Ragna vs Jin Theme)**

Popping out of different shadows up and punching/cutting Kara, Shade was making the daughter of Sparta extremely angry as she blindly punched, wildly missing each time as she was letting Shade win by getting Angry after each Punch.

"HOLD STILL, ABOMINATION!" Kara screamed before getting stabbed in the back from a feather, making her bleed.

"What's the matter? Can't hit anything?" Shade asked, flying into the sky before she was coated in a purple aura, bringing her down to Earth.

"You may be great in the shadows, but with gravity on my side, you're not going anywhere." Barbara said, smirking at Kara's "Sister."

Growling in Anger, Shade started to control the Shadows, summoning more Monsters and Space Pirates to attack everyone.

 _'This is going nowhere! I need to figure out how to use the Shadows, what did Mother say on how she used them?'_ Kara wondered, trying to remember.

 _'To use the Shadows, you must take all that you have and clear your mind, and only then will the darkness follow your commands.'_ the Voice of Mavis spoke to her mentally.

 _'Mother?'_ Kara mentally asked, receiving silence in return, wondering if it was just a memory or if she really talked to her from the afterlife or Death's Realm.

Clearing her mind, the daughter of the Legendary Demon Dark Knight Star Warrior began to block everything out just as a Wolfwrath charged about to tackle her before it disappeared into the shadows.

Smirking, Kara began to fight Fire With Fire against Shade, using the Shadows to send away the Monsters and Space Pirates flying as Shade became Enraged as she opened her Wings.

"Looks like you're now outnumbered." Kara stated.

"I can use this to kill then." Shade replied, pulling out a Sword that looked like Galaxia but Black.

Smirking, Kara charged her Clone with her Scythe, Star-Bright, creating sparks upon impact as they glared at each other.

"You will die today, Abomination!" Kara screamed.

"Then you'll have to kill me." Shade replied, using the shadows to compete with her original's super strength.

* * *

 **With Kirby and Shadow.**

 **BGM Continue -** **BlazBlue: Alter Memory OST Under Heaven Destruction (Ragna vs Jin Theme)**

Clashing with their Blades, Kirby and Shadow seemed to be evenly matched, neither one gaining the advantage, no matter how fast they were going or how hard they clash blades, making Shadow even more angry than before.

"I AM THE STRONG ONE, SO WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" Shadow demanded, glaring at his Original.

"Because deep down, you know we're Family." Kirby replied, struggling to keep Shadow's blade from cutting him until he heard a mocking laugh from Nightmare as he appeared on the other side of the arena holding something behind his back.

"You're naive, Star Warrior, if you believe that your clone is capable of changing." Nightmare added, grinning sinisterly.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, even you!" Kirby cried, still believing that there is good in everyone.

"If you truly believe that, then look at this." Nightmare replied, causing an object to appear near the combatants.

Looking down for just a moment, Kirby let out a gasp of Surprise and Horror when he saw the Dented and Scratched silver mask of Meta Knight covered in dried up blood, making him cry a bit at the PTSD memory of how WolfWrath killed his birth father as Nightmare was there personally, Meta Knight killed mercilessly with Blood on his Silver Mask.

"Aw, are you going to cry, Little Baby?" Shadow asked with a mock tone who would come to regret his words very quickly as the source of his DNA began to glow a dark red.

Shadow, who is still too close, was immediately blasted back, landing right next to Nightmare who look intrigued at this development.

When the light died down, Kirby looked basically the same only he had a dark demonic blood red aura surrounding him along with his Grim Reaper Cloak surrounding him as he summoned Star-Light.

"What the Fuck is this?!" Shadow demanded, confused on how his "Brother" has so much power similar to Ben.

"Hmm... this is interesting. It seems that Death's Blessing allows him to tap into his dormant genes, giving him access to the powers from his relatives such as his great-grandfather's Knight Rage." Nightmare explained, interested that Kirby has Sir Arthur's Knight Rage.

Not listening or able to understand what he was saying, Kirby just charged at Shadow, aiming to kill him in sheer anger as Nightmare used his control over the shadows to smack Kirby like it was nothing into the wall, chuckling the entire time not noticing Kirby getting up with a Skull Whistle that has Tiger stripes.

Kirby took a deep breath and blowed into it, creating a noise louder than it should produce as a dark and sinister laugh appeared all around them before a flame of fire appeared in the middle of the arena with a dark look towards Nightmare.

"Hehehe! Look what that Human Slave dragged in... Hehehe..." Alice chuckled darkly as Nightmare glared at her.

"Dream Eaters… I HATE DREAM EATERS!" Nightmare screamed angrily as he summoned Monsters to his side.

* * *

 **With Daphne.**

 **BGM Change -** **Vs. Ridley - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Music Extended. (Ridley's Theme)**

Blasting at the Blue Menace, Ridley tried to incinerate the young Princess of Pop Star with his Plasma Breath, creating steam whenever she replaced herself with an ice wall, stopping his every move as she Ice Skated around him like it was nothing, pissing him off.

Using His Tail, Ridley tried to stab the Girl with his tail only to get shot from behind by a familiar blast of energy that he knows all too well.

Looking behind Him, Ridley saw Samus Aran glaring down at him with her Arm Cannon pointed at him, waiting for him to make a move.

Opening his mouth, Ridley blasted her with six balls of plasma as a distraction while he flew towards her from behind hoping to pierce her armor with his newfound tail before his Tail and Wings were frozen from behind, grounding him to the Earth.

Dodging the plasma fire, Samus made her way over to the Space Dragon, shooting His Face with Her Missiles Creating no Visible Damage on His fast as he Got Made From The Shots.

Breaking his tail free, Ridley tail swiped his archenemy, snatching her off of her feet and backhanded the princess into a wall, almost knocking her out from sheer force.

"How did you get over the Wall!?" Ridley demanded, glaring at the Bounty Hunter.

"I managed to melt it just enough for me to get through and as for how I found you, when I shot you in the mouth last time, I threw in a tracking device which is how I found you so fast." Samus explained, getting back up to fight.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **With Ben.**

 **BGM - Halo Theme.**

Flying up to a large door of the Pyramid temple, Ben saw two giant statues of Sparta glaring down at him as if daring him to try and enter the the pyramid temple without the proper key as he landed.

Approaching the door with the Sword of Sparta in hand, Ben was about to open the door when he heard the statues open their mouths and speak in unison.

 _ **"Enter, stranger, but take heed to this warning.**_

 _ **If you try and take, but do not earn,**_

 _ **You shall pay most dearly in your turn.**_

 _ **This is a warning to you, so beware, stranger, of seeking what you do not deserve."**_ the statue guardians spoke that seem to stare directly into his soul, testing his worth.

Raising the Sword of Sparta, Ben placed the Sword into the Keyhole and turned to the Left, opening the Door as it slowly revealed a room filled with statues of different Warriors of all Shapes, Sizes and Species.

In the center of the room was a silver katana with a long and slightly curved blade, the guard is an oval, and the handle seems to be braided from white and dark green material as the blade features several intricate ornaments as the most notable one is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt.

The scabbard is black which looks like it is made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end as it also features a yellow cord that is used to tie the Katana to someone's waist.

This is the Sword forged by the entity of Space for her Future Champion, so that he or she may travel without restraint or restrictions.

Slowly approaching the Sword in Human Form, Ben slowly reached out to grab it, but stopped midway to think about the situation.

 _'Do I really take the Sword? I mean I already have so much power, so should I really have it?'_ Ben wondered, not noticing the statues turning towards him.

 _'Take the Sword, you could conquer the Universe, you shall be the Strongest Warrior Of All, You Need The Power, It's Right for the Taking, Take The Sword.'_ The Statues whispered.

"NO! I DO NOT NEED POWER!" Ben screamed, shooting the Statues with his Mana Disk, destroying them and not seeing the Yamato glowing a Dark Blue color.

"Then you are worthy." A voice spoke from the Sword, blinding Ben in a flash of Blue Light.

Opening his Eyes, Ben saw that he was not in the same Room before as now he was in what appears to be a White Endless Void similar to the One where he met Thorin, but this one had a Table That Had a Tea Set with two leather chairs, confusing Ben especially when he saw a Man looking almost completely identical to Corpse except that his hair was swept back and was wearing a long, silver buttoned blue coat with three separated coattails with a white, serpentine pattern runs around the collar, with a snake's head hanging over the coat's left shoulder, and its tail slinking down the right, all the way to the bottom of the coat. A gold lining runs across the edges of the coat, and a silky, golden flower blossom pattern decorates the inner lining. Each cuff of the coat also possesses five, gold buttoned straps with gold lining and Underneath the coat, he also wears a navy blue ascot wrapped around his neck, which hangs over a black, sleeveless vest that reveals his well-toned arms and shoulders. He wears tan, finger-less gloves, a brown, snakeskin belt with a silver buckle, dark green pants with a scale pattern running across its surface, and tall, brown boots with two golden buckled straps at the top.

"Who are you?" Ben asked, reaching to grab the Sword of Sparta only to find out that the sword along with his other weapons including the Ultimatrix were missing.

"There is no need to Fight. Take a seat, Benjamin, there is much to talk about." The Man explained, putting Ben on guard.

Pouring them both a Cup of Tea, the Man waited for Ben to take a seat as he slowly drank his Tea, enjoying the taste as it burned at the back of his throat before letting out a satisfied sigh.

Seeing that this will just continue until he does as he is told, Ben took a seat and took the Tea cup which now that he had a better look had the designs of a Dragon flying along the Cup, confusing him a bit but shook it off in favor of smelling the Tea for any signs of poison.

"It's not poisoned and it tastes better Hot." The Man explained, assuring the Ultimatrix-bearer's worries.

"Who are you and why am I Here?" Ben asked, not taking any chances.

"I am the Spirit of the Yamato." Yamato explained, drinking his Tea.

"Ok, but why am I here?" Ben asked confusedly as he drank the Tea, slurping loudly, much to Yamato's displeasure.

"I refused to have an uncultured fool who doesn't know how to drink without slurping. I shall be teaching you how to properly act when dealing with Sentient Weaponry, Entities, as well as how to properly use me to my Fullest Potential." Yamato explained, getting up and holding up a replica of the Yamato.

"I will teach you this one move and one move only at this time, but later you will need to learn Iaido." Yamato explained, earning Ben's full attention.

 **BGM end.**

* * *

 **With Kirby and Alice.**

Dashing towards Shadow with Rage in his heart, Kirby wanted nothing more than to make anyone associated with Nightmare pay for killing his Papa while Alice took care of the Monsters and Nightmare who glared at Alice like a Dead Rat.

Blasting a Ice Dragon with her Fire, Alice began to burn any Monster that came near her, killing them with Fire because Nightmare made the mistake of only bringing ice related monsters to a frozen planet, making him even more mad.

Decided to cut his losses, Nightmare opened his cloak, attempting to suck everyone in, not caring if they were friend or foe before the maze started shaking and the walls were falling all over the Maze.

* * *

 **With Daphne and Samus.**

"What's happening?" Samus asked before being tackled to the ground by Ridley.

* * *

 **With Kara and Shade.**

Fighting each other with the Shadows, both summoning and ascending Monsters to and from the battlefield as everyone watched in fascination, wondering who will be the victor the one born from the darkness or the daughter of Sparta?

Pushing all of her Power into the Shadows, Kara created a wave of Darkness, creating near absolute darkness on her first try, both impressing and surprising Shade before she dissappeared behind Kara, aiming to kill her but was surprised when she was met with the Sword of Sparta straight into her left eye, nearly hitting her brain.

"I told you I'd kill you, abomination." Kara stated before plunging the Sword of Sparta all the way into Shade's head, killing her with no remorse.

Saying that one of their own was killed, the remaining Monsters all made a valiant effort to try and kill her at least one of them before their master came back just as the maze started to shake.

Not liking what is going on, everyone instantly pointed their weapons towards the maze alongside the Monsters, prepared for anything to come out, expecting a giant creature of undescribable proportions as the maze walls fell towards the ground.

As the walls fallen, everyone waited and has a passion for something to happen, but when the walls fell, one side was disappointed and angered to see that the great hero Ben 10 was holding the Yamato while the other was happy to see not only was he alive, but he succeeded in his mission to stop Nightmare.

"No. No! THAT SWORD IS MINE!" Ridley screamed, charging towards Ben, not seeing the smirk on his face as he puled out the sword of space and his hair and eyes changing to match Ruby's as he quickly used her Speed Semblance.

Bursting into green rose petals at the last second, Ben not only dodged the tackle, but use the Yamato to remove all of his limbs, leaving him on the ground, ignoring his cries of pain as he pointed towards Nightmare with the scabbard while Knight Rage Kirby used Orion to whip Ridley, injecting the Holy Weapon's Deadly Venom: Midgard Serpent Venom.

"You've lost, Nightmare. The Yamato will never be yours..." Ben stated coldly.

"You haven't won yet, Tennyson, I shall have that sword before this day is over!" Nightmare replied angrily.

"Kirby, Alice, get back." Ben ordered, sheathing the Katana of Space as he crouched down for preparing to use the technique Yamato taught him.

Charging at the father of his original, Shadow aimed to kill him without Mercy as Ben drew the Yamato faster than the eye could see and slowly put it away in his scabbard, ending with a click that echoed throughout the entire battlefield.

When the click happened, everyone including Nightmare himself was shocked to see that all the Monsters and Shadow were cut in half, creating blood all over the battlefield of which the likes have never seen before with such carnage and brutality ending an entire battle all by himself.

"That was just the tip of what the Yamato can do." Ben warned, ready to draw his sword again.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Tennyson!" Nightmare warned but not before he was damaged by a massive beam of stars which encircled him, causing critical damage as he screamed in pain, turning towards the Knight Rage Kirby, holding his one true weakness that can truly kill him after the latter summoned and absorbed his own Warp Star with his Inhale Ability, the Star Rod.

"ARGGGG! THIS IS NOT OVER!" Nightmare roared, glaring at Kirby as he quickly disappeared, retreating to his Fortress to recover as Kirby unleashed such power with the Star Rod.

"ARRRRRRRG!" Kirby screamed, still using his Knight Rage after the Star Rod transformed back into the Warp Star.

"Kirby, what's wrong?" Yang asked, running over to him as he continued to scream in anger and some sadness while she quickly grabbed the Warp Star and put it away in its blue box.

"Oh No... He has the Knight Rage..." Daphne mumbled, recognizing this ability.

"What's the Knight Rage?" Ruby asked, not liking the sound of it.

"It's the ability of our great-grandfather, Sir Arthur's ability, he could absorb and channel his and his opponent's anger into his Strength, Speed, Durability, and Endurance as well as his ability to heal, but the only problem is that Clark has little control." Kara explained, watching how Kirby continued to scream and cry, acting like well a real baby due to being a 2 year old.

"Reminds me of Yang's when she first unlocked her Semblance." Ruby commented, remembering how her sister unlocked her Semblance during their training.

"I'm sure Kirby could have better control than I did." Yang added, trying to pick Kirby up only to have her hand bit as her fingers got too close to his mouth.

"Ow! That's it, I think you need a nap." Yang said, picking him up and making sure to stay away from his mouth.

"If this is the same Knight Rage Sir Arthur had, then what set him off?" Barbara asked.

"I think I wnow what did it." Alice answered, pointing towards the Silver Mask of Meta Knight, causing everyone to gasp.

"Oh my God... It's no wonder he's upset." Rex said, clenching his fist in anger.

"Fortunately, I know a way to calm him down." Daphne explained, clearing her throat.

 _ **"This should help, his mother use to sing this to him.**_

 _ **Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep,**_

 _ **I can't wait to greet you with my song.**_

 _ **You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet,**_

 _ **You are nature full of grace and majesty.**_

 _ **From your skies the snow gently falls to the earth,**_

 _ **From your trees the birds nest and play.**_

 _ **From your oceans the fish school and travel the world,**_

 _ **Oh, nature, please don't ever go away.**_

 _ **Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep,**_

 _ **I can't wait to greet you with my song.**_

 _ **You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet,**_

 _ **Nature you are grace and majesty."**_ Daphne sang, surprising everyone with how great of a singer she is as Kirby fell asleep.

"Wait, you can sing? Nintendon's can sing?" Weiss asked, remembering how she experience the "joy" of Kirby singing as Mike Kirby.

"You listened to Clark's singing, didn't you?" Daphne asked with a smirk.

"Men on our planet can't sing at all." Barbara explained.

"That actually explains a lot." Ben replied, remembered as he tried to sing as Mimic as Mike Mimic.

"Before we do anything else, I believe we have a certain Space Dragon to take care of." Samus added, walking towards the poisoned Ridley.

"Any last words, Ridley?" Samus asked, charging her Arm Cannon, releasing the safety inhibitors as she prepared to fire the Zero Laser.

"FUCK YOU, ARAN!" Ridley screamed, refusing to submit as he roared in pain from the Orion's Midgard Serpent Venom in his Blood.

"Here, let me help you with that, Sam." Ben said, transforming into Upgrade and fusing with her Varia Power Suit, making it stronger as Samus wore the Upgrade Varia Power Suit with the Ultimatrix symbol on the chest with the familiar green circuitry lines similar to Upgrade Rex with the Upgrade Suit.

Channeling her full power into the now upgraded Arm Cannon, Upgrade Samus smirked in anticipation as she fired the Zero Laser at Ridley, blasting off his head and sending blood everywhere including a drop on top of the Ultimatrix symbol, putting it in Scan Mode as the Hourglass flashed Yellow.

 _ **"Uncatalogued DNA detected! Scan in progress."**_ The Ultimatrix spoke as it prepared an area scan for more DNA with its Yellow Scanning Ray.

 _ **"Unknown DNA Sample Acquired. Scan complete. DNA scanned and species recognized. Space Dragon. Unlocked and available on Playlist 99."** _The Ultimatrix responded as the color of the hourglass changed back from yellow to emerald green much to the joy of its wielder but much to the displeasure of the bounty hunter.

"Don't use that form around me, Ben." Samus warned, glaring at Upgrade as he popped his head from her Arm Cannon.

"Relax, Sam, I'll try not to but for now, I believe that there's one more thing to deal with." Upgrade replied, looking towards Rex, having the feeling like he knows what he's talking about.

"There's only one other Metroid Alive, and it was on the planet that you grew up on, Samus." Rex explained, looking towards the Bounty Hunter.

"Zebes... Alright, Ben, open a portal with the Yamato." Samus ordered, looking forward to ridding her childhood planet of Space Pirates.

"No can do, I haven't been there, so I can't open a portal there." Ben replied, making her sigh in annoyance.

"Then let's get back to the ship, so I can put Kirby to sleep." Yang said, nodding towards Ben.

Gripping the scabbard, Ben open the portal by swinging the blade into the shape of a T that lead straight to the cockpit of the RB3, amazing everyone since the only person they know capable of opening portals naturally is Raven, but nothing like that.

"Daphne, fly the RB3, I'll open a portal to the Halberd's hangar." Ben ordered, flying out as Big Chill.

"This shouldn't be too hard." Daphne replied, taking a seat but realized something very important: She cannot reach some of the buttons.

"Can someone reach the buttons for me?" Daphne asked awkwardly.

"At times like this, I cursed our tiny bodies." Kara replied, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Here, let me. Ben has been teaching me how to fly this." Yang stated, passing Kirby over to Blake.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Because I can just control it with my Nanites." Rex asked, raising his arm to prove his point.

"I can fly this thing, so I will." Yang replied, flying into the sky until a Portal opened up, taking her to the Halberd's Hangar where the Twins were waiting for them along side Ben.

"Glad that all of you are here because we need to hightail it before Nightmare arrives with an Army of Monsters to claim the Yamato for himself and destroy Kirby for using the Star Rod." Ben stated seriously.

"Then we need to input the coordinates to the planet now." Rex added.

"I already have a clone on it, The coordinates should be in the Halberd's navigation computer." Ben replied just as the Halberd started to move on its own.

"You know, I cannot help but wonder what Nightmare is doing." Alice added, wondering what the embodiment of her favorite food is doing.

* * *

 **With Nightmare, Salem's Dreams.**

Still recovering from the massive beam of the Star Rod, Nightmare appeared in Salem's Dreams, seeing that this time Salem was dreaming of standing above Ozpin with a Cruel and Dark Smirk as she held a Hammer to drive it straight into his groin until she noticed an unwanted guest, making her sigh in annoyance.

"What is it now?" Salem asked, annoyed at N.M.E.'s intrusion.

"Tennyson has gotten the Yamato..." Nightmare growled in explanation.

"The Yamato was the sword Cinder informed me about, Correct?" Salem asked as Nightmare nodded his head.

"Correct, however, you should be warned. If Tennyson stabs you with it, he may be able to separate your Human and Grimm half." Nightmare warned, causing Salem's eyes to widen in surprise with her eyes glowing blood red.

"How do you know about that?!" Salem demanded as bits of lightning sparkled from her fingertips.

"Creatures of darkness don't dream." Nightmare explained, grinning a bit before getting serious.

"Back to the topic at hand, just how powerful is that Sword?" Salem asked, calming down a bit.

"I once used Demons in my Army, Sparta used the Yamato to seal the portal away." Nightmare explained, scowling at the Memory.

"The Yamato is sentient and he cannot be wielded by anyone he deems unworthy which is extremely rare because he does not discriminate, however, the Boss has forbid me along with anyone directly associated with me to use it." Nightmare added, mumbling about all knowing the nosy Boss.

"Don't you have favors you can call into at least keep the Sword away from Tennyson?" Salem asked.

"Hmm... we shall worry about that later, for now call a meeting to see if we can figure out how to steal that sword for our benefit and to discuss if we should create another batch of clones." Nightmare ordered, leaving her Dream.

* * *

 **The Land of Darkness**

 **Salem's Castle**

 **Later in the Assembly Hall.**

"So, this Katana can cut through dimensions and space, and like the 2 Alien Children's swords, he can only be wielded by worthy people?" Watts asked, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Correct. We just need to figure out how to get the Sword away from him or at least make him give up using it." Salem explained, narrowing her eyes as she tried to formulate a plan.

"Can I ask why, your grace? You're already Immortal and this pest couldn't possibly hurt your divinity." Tyrian asked.

"In theory, keyword theory, that sword could possibly kill me." Salem explained, much to everyone's shock.

"You're joking, you're immortal." Watts stated, scoffing at the idea of someone killing Salem.

"Are you questioning our divine savior!?" Tyrian demanded, glaring at Watts.

"What if we have someone get close to him?" Hazel asked, speaking for the first time.

"What do you mean?" Salem asked intrigued.

"Yes, what do you mean? N.M.E. told us Benjamin is a Mind Reader." Watts added, instantly shooting down the idea.

"True. But we have someone who is great with hallucinations and because of her Semblance, no mind reader can get in, so why not have her get close and try to either seduce him because he's always horny or use his children against him because he lowered his guard." Hazel explained until N.M.E. glared at him.

"No, Hazel." Nightmare replied, shooting down the plan instantly.

"What do you mean?" Hazel asked, not seeing a flaw in his plan.

"Benjamin isn't that stupid. He's immune to Illusions and Hallucinations created by Emerald." Nightmare explained, knowing that the plan will really fail spectacularly.

"Actually, that may be a good idea. All we have to do is make his Libido skyrocket even more or use his Children against him." Salem added, not listening to Nightmare's accurate answer of how that plan will fail spectacularly which he will be right.

"Cinder did mentioned in her report when she contacted you that Emerald was teaching the alien and the sister of the Hybrid how to use a Whip." Watts explained.

"Tyrian, contact Cinder, so she can order Emerald to get close to the Children, and if possible, try to get close to Tennyson, so she can either kill him or steal the sword." Salem ordered, much to the Scorpion Faunus's pleasure.

"At once, your Grace." Tyrian replied, grinning like crazy.

"Before we leave, what about the clones? We have more than enough material to recreate them." Watts asked.

"Hold off on creating a new batch of clones for now. Instead, we should focus on the plan, so don't waste resources creating a new batch until I give you the order." Salem replied after a bit of thought.

* * *

 **With the Gang over Zebes.**

Flying over the Homeworld of the Chozos in the Halberd, Samus looked determined to wipe out every last remaining Space Pirate at their headquarters as her student/friend stood next to her grinning as he held the Sword of Space.

"Ready, Sam?" Ben asked, pushing the Yamato upwards with his thumb.

"Do it." Samus replied, closing her eyes as Ben transformed into Ghostfreak to fly through the window.

Grinning, Ghostfreak pulled out the Yamato and cut downwards with a quick and precise surgical cut, destroying the Space Pirates main base and Ridley's Flagship, the Space Pirates Mother Ship, without even stepping foot on the planet as well as killing Mother Brain before she even knew what happened.

Not wanting to take any chances, Ghostfreak pointed Yamato downwards, giving the signal for an Orbital Bombardment, dropping missiles and bombs over the pirate base obliterating whatever was left of them as they all try to scramble to escape their sealed fate.

Flying Back in to the Bridge of the Halberd, Ben saw that Death along with everyone were waiting to get this over with and go home, so they could relax without worry.

"Once again, I must thank you all for helping my Champion with his task, but since he is currently sleeping, I went ahead and asked him in his dreams about what he wanted, so I shall now resurrect Virginia and Chief Rodney Aran along with the Baby Metroid that you call May." Death explained, snapping her fingers to summon four people, two being human and the other two being aliens.

The first alien was a a thick gelatinous membrane about the size of Kirby, vaguely resembling the jellyfish of Earth and Remnant, and floats perpetually via an unknown means of propulsion. Their upper body consists of four red, raspberry-like nuclei enclosed by a rounded, veined membrane typically ranging from blue to green. Their mouths are located on their muscular undersides, and features four sharp, curved mandibles. The larger, caudal pair is used for gripping bioforms, while it uses the smaller, rostral pair to siphon its prey's energy.

This is the Baby Metroid AKA May Aran, adopted daughter of Samus Aran.

The other Alien was an old bird…. Literally an old bird standing about 4 feet tall, making him pretty short compared to the rest of his Kin, but that could be due to his old age and slouching figure.

This is Old Bird, an elderly Chozo of Zebes, and Samus's Foster Father who was also responsible for infusing her with Chozo DNA, training her, and giving her the Power Suit to defend the universe.

The Human Male Stood At Six foot 9 making him a few inches taller than Samus with Blonde Shaggy Hair wearing a Brown Leather Jacket with a Tan Pair of pants.

The other human was about 5ft 4in with Blonde Hair, looking like a carbon copy of Samus only not as Busty as she was wearing a purple dress.

This is Chief Rodney and Virginia Aran, respectively the parents of Samus Aran.

"Mom, Da, M-." Samus began before she was tackled by May who started to snuggle into her Stomach, Making Her Smile.

"It's good to see you as well, May." Samus said, gently rubbing the head of the former parasite, causing it to let out a cross between a chirp and a scream.

"Hehehe... You were always a sucker for cute things." Old Bird laughed, walking over to the two with his walking stick, chuckling the whole time.

"What are you doing here, Old Bird?" Samus asked, giving him a hug after May let her get up.

"Lady Death explained what was going on and how she wishes for me to help young Benjamin and Ricardo retain custody by galactic standards." Old Bird explained.

"Well, thank you, Sir." Rex replied, bowing his Head respectively.

"Any help you can give will be helpful." Ben added, tying the Yamato to his waist.

"That sword may be all you need along with the Champion of Death, however, I think we should use that as a last resort." Old Bird explained, walking away with Rex and Ben following behind him.

Looking towards her Parents, Samus brought them into a three way Hug with May joining in by squeezing through Samus's Legs "Purring", which sounded more like screeching than anything else.

Breaking their Hug, Samus looked her parents in the eyes, happy to see them when she is not suffering from PTSD flashbacks every time she visits K2-L to pay her respects.

"We're so proud of you, Samus. We saw everything from the afterlife." Virginia said, proud of her Daughter's accomplishments.

"We know it wasn't easy, but you managed to do it." Chief Rodney added.

"SCREEE!" May cried, rubbing Samus's Leg.

"Not to interrupt, but was Ridley telling the truth about eating one of the babies?" Weiss asked, worrying about the the Necrofriggian Babies.

"No, he came close to eating them, but Paradox saved them and took them to their home planet, Kylmyys, in Benjamin's world." Death explained, causing Weiss to sigh in relief.

"Will we see them again?" Ruby asked as she and Weiss loved the Necrofriggian Babies.

"Maybe, maybe not. Can't Say for sure, but you all need to go to the Federation to acquire guardianship over my champion and his cousin." Death replied as Daphne raised her stubby arms.

"What about me and Barbara? We refused to stay in that apartment like prisoners." Daphne asked.

"Well since Ridley is dead and my parents are alive, I think it's time that I retire, so you two could stay with me because Keaton owes me a lot of favors." Samus suggested.

"I don't care what we do so long as we're with Kara and Clark." Barbara replied, not wanting to be separated again.

"Well, maybe you could stay on Remnant, Rex explained how the two of you are minors and since you have history as a hunter, you could work as a Professional Huntress." Ruby suggested.

"Maybe, but I doubt that'll last long because the councils want my Technology." Samus replied.

"The boys could offer you a Job as for Samus, I'm not sure what they could do." Blake added, having an idea of what they could do.

"Well, maybe she could look after the kids. This way, not only will the Atlas Military will be unable to do something to take them away, but the Federation will be happy because according to Subsection G Paragraph Nine of the Federation Charter of an undeveloped planet must have someone look after them to prove that the guardians of said alien's species are fit to be the Guardians." Yang explained as everyone looked at her in surprise.

"That's… actually right. How did you know that?" Kara asked, surprised by Yang saying something extremely smart like that.

"I looked for anything that could prevent you and Kirby being taken away so long as Samus keeps an eye on us and is reporting that we're fit to be a guardian/adopted parents, they can't take the two of you away." Yang explained.

"As impressive as that was, we need to head back to Daiban to get guardianship." Weiss replied, impressed with her partner's sister.

"I'll set the coordinates and someone go see how Clark is doing." Kara said, taking the helm.

Running down to Clark's Room, Daphne saw that her fiancé was sleeping in his Bed with Mr. Fuzzy and Alice next to him who immediately woke up to see the Intruder was only to see it was Daphne calming her down.

"What do you want, Ice Queen?" Alice asked quietly so she won't Wake Kirby Up.

"I just wanna know what my fiancé's life has been like with the Barbaric Dolt." Daphne explained, referring to Yang as she still insulted the Blonde with her Inner Ice Queen and Rabbit words of insults.

"Well, where do I start?" Alice asked, mumbling to herself before finally deciding on how to explain Kirby's life.

As Alice began to explain everything, Daphne started to not only become increasingly fascinated with the world of Remnant, but also amazed about Ben's watch allowing him to not only become a Nintendon like her Fiancé but also some of those other aliens from his world.

"Whoa. So Ben is truly a King and I Insulted the Queen who wasn't trying to intimidate me." Daphne said, realizing not only did she piss off her possible future mother-in-law as well a Queen.

"I'm many things, but not a liar." Yang added, coming in to Get Kirby.

"Are we there already?" Daphne asked, looking out the window.

"Yep. And if all goes well, you'll join us on Remnant." Yang replied, picking up the Sleeping Kirby and Mr. Fuzzy with Kirby's Blanket with Daphne following close behind.

Going to the hangar, everyone was greeted by Keaton and his guards pointing their Guns at them along with several ships flying outside in the hangar, preventing any possible escape, stopping them from ever leaving without orders from Keaton.

"All of you are under arrest for Child Endangerment. Guards, remove the children from their care and take them to prison." Keaton ordered.

Smirking, Ben transformed into his Anodite Form, blinding everyone for a moment as they all looked up at him in awe, never having seen a Anodite before today as they all lowered their Weapons.

Using his Powers, Ben destroyed all the Guns with his Powers and teleported the ships to the Moon all within a split second, impressing everyone who witnessed it.

"Perhaps you'd like to talk like Peacefully this time?" Anodite Ben asked sarcastically.

Growling under his breath, Keaton was tempted to try and attack Ben himself, but before he could everyone heard the familiar laugh of Old Bird coming down the Halberd's ramp, laughing at Keaton's predicament.

"You were always the impatient one Hehehe." Old Bird laughed.

"What are you doing here, Old Bird?" Keaton asked, not wanting to put up with this.

"I'm here to ensure that Benjamin and Ricardo keep their Children as well to allow their friends to stay with them." Old Bird explained.

"And, what makes you think I will allow that?" Keaton asked.

"Because you owe me a lot of favors because you haven't paid me since I've brought these two to you, so you'll let them stay with their Adopted Parents." Samus explained, crossing her arms.

"And why should I agree to that? You're under contract to find any missing Nintendon's." Keaton asked, doing the same.

"Because Miss Death won't like it if I'm taken away from Mommy and Daddy." Kirby explained cutely, catching Keaton off Guard.

"He's a Champion?!" Keaton asked, surprised that Death chose the Son of Meta Knight as her Champion.

"And due to the Laws, you cannot take Kirby away from his family just like you cannot take his cousin or fiancé away because they're family or soon-to-be family nor can you take away Barbara because her family has worked with the royal family as as are their Ninja Guards." Old Bird explained smirking.

"Very Well, but I wish to send a inspector as not only a representative of the Federation, but as well to keep an eye on the children to make sure the planet is suitable for possibly joining the Federation early." Keaton replied.

"I shall go. I have plenty of vacation time saved up and the fact I personally know Ben can Help." Samus added, turning around to leave.

"Before you go, I take it that you've found the Yamato and taken care of Ridley?" Keaton asked.

"He along with all if not most of the Space Pirates are dead, so there's no need to worry. Now if that's all, we'll be going now." Ben answered, pulling out the Yamato.

"We'll be back for their stuff later and don't worry about moving the Halberd, it'll move itself." Ben added opening a portal to Beacon's courtyard.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard, Night.**

Appearing in the Courtyard Late at Night, everyone finally realized just how long they were gone, even if it didn't feel that long due to the fact they were traveling through space, allowing the flow of Time to feel shorter than before, surprising everyone with just how much has happened.

"Everyone Go To Bed, Girls The two of you can bunk with Cara since there's more than enough room as for you Virginia Rodney and Sam Along with May I want you all to follow me." Ben ordered, opening a portal with his bond to Amber who always works late.

* * *

 **Island of Patch**

 **Heroes United: Dust & Shipping Company HQ**

 **Ben and Rex's office.**

Appearing through a portal into his office, Ben saw that Amber had fallen asleep on his office couch once again while RJ was finishing some paperwork when he noticed not only was his boss here, but still were some other people he did not recognize.

"What's up, Boss, snd what is that thing?" RJ asked, pointing towards May.

"It's a Long Story, but take the Night Off because we have some Alien Business to take care of." Ben explained, pushing RJ out of the Room quickly and quietly as he can, trying to not wake up Amber.

"Alright, I'll give the two of you Jobs here since Sam told me that you were miners as for you, Sam, maybe you could be the Kid's bodyguards since I don't trust the Councils as for May, keep her in your sights at all times because anyone can freeze her at any time with Ice Dust and what's she doing now?" Ben asked, watching as May flew over to the Nearby Shelf of Dust Crystals and picked Up a Lighting One or a Yellow Dust Crystal.

"May, don't touch that." Samus scolded before to everyone's surprise, May started to "Eat" the Dust Crystal as the Color died down turning clear white and Shattered on the ground before letting out a satisfied screech, turning slightly yellow at the same time.

"Wha? What was that?" Amber asked, waking up to see a floating yellow basketball.

"A floating Basketball...? Looks like it's a dream within a dream." Amber muttered, falling back asleep.

Staring at May Intrigued, Ben pulled out his Plumber Badge to scan May, hoping to understand just how she was able to eat a Lighting Dust Crystal of at least the energy inside of it.

Looking at the information of the Metroid, Ben was intrigued to find that not only was it the creature accepting the Dust, but it seems that it is able to somehow use up the Dust to power itself.

"Sam, I think we just figure out what not only is May going to eat, but the world's first possible Dust eater." Ben commented, fascinated by the Baby Metroid's action.

"Do you think that Lady Death somehow had something to do with this? Because the only thing they've ever eaten is electricity found in the Brain and Parasite X." Samus asked, also intrigued.

"I don't know, but we'll have to experiment on to see if she can only eat Lightning Dust or if it's all just in general, but either way, I think we just found our mascot for the company." Ben replied before looking towards the Bounty Hunter, asking silently for permission.

Looking towards May to see that she was eating another thing of Lightning Dust, seemingly ignorant of the Discussion of what's going on about her just loving the taste of the Lightning Dust, glowing a brighter color than before.

"We'll talk about that Later because we Need to get some sleep and find a place for my family to stay." Samus stated, feeling tired.

"Good point, you can stay at Logan and Spring's Place since they're not here and they left me the Keys." Ben replied, tossing the Keys to Samus after grabbing them from the desk and opening a Portal for them all.

"We'll talk more in the morning, but for now we need sleep." Ben replied, opening a Portal for himself, forgetting about Amber for now who just slept the whole time.

* * *

 **The next day.**

Waking up the next day, Ben quickly got dressed and got the two newly discovered Puffballs still sleeping on Kara's Bed, not noticing Ben enter the Room quietly as Four Arms, gently picking up Daphne and Kara finding the former freezing cold and was about to pick up Barbara when she not only woke up but snapped to attention when she forced him to the Roof, dropping the other two with a groan as the two woke up as Barbara saved Ben from touching the Ground.

"Whaa... What's going on?" Daphne asked, looking up to see Four Arms just hanging around.

"Barbara, what are you doing?" Kara asked.

"He surprised me." Barbara explained sheepishly as she let Four Arms down.

"Now that you're awake, let's go talk to Ozpin about your situation." Four Arms said, opening a Portal to the Headmaster, finding him talking to Glynda.

"Hey, Oz and Good Witch of the North, look what we found." Four Arms called, earning a Glare from Glynda which turned to a Gasp of Surprise when she saw the two new Star Warriors standing next to Kara.

"Are they who I think they are?" Ozpin asked, shocked to see two more Nintendons.

"I'm Barbara, Kara's Best Friend during the Star Warrior War." Barbara introduced.

"I'm Princess Daphne, Seventh Wielder of Oathkeeper, Heiress to the Throne of the Kingdom and Clark's Fiancé." Daphne greeted, making their jaws drop to the Ground.

"HIS FIANCÉ?! HOW DOES HE HAVE A FIANCÉ?!" Glynda shouted, both shocked and outraged that Kirby is going to get married to someone due to a marriage contract.

"Marriage contract due to Meta Knight, but that's not important right now. We have an important guest to talk to you and I hope she doesn't kill me for waking her up." Ben explained, opening a Portal to the Rose House with the Yamato, surprising the two.

"What was that?" Ozpin asked, knowing that is not Raven's Semblance.

"That was the Yamato, he just used it to open a portal to Spring's." Kara explained before Ben came running out of another Portal like the Hounds of Hell were on his heels.

"What's with you?" Barbara asked, who got her answer when Samus came into the office wearing an Orange Tank top and Orange Shorts with coffee spilled on her lap, pointing her Paralyzing Pistol at Ben.

"N-n-n-now, Sam, can't we talk like Civilized people?" Ben asked nervously.

Samus just glared in response before lowering her Paralyzing Pistol towards Ben's Groin and missed by one inch, making Ben pray in his mind to whatever deity is out there listening actually will stop messing with him because he accidentally made her spill coffee.

"Never. I repeat. Never make me spill coffee again or we'll see if you can really grow those back." Samus warned as Ben nodded fearfully, not trusting his voice.

 _'Hehehe... Still Got it.'_ Samus thought, a little pleased with herself, considering she can easily scare the greatest hero of her friend's universe.

"Aren't you the Woman from yesterday?" Glynda asked, confused on why Samus is here.

"She's part of the explanation." Ben explained, who immediately shut up when the glare was returned.

"Can you please explain what's going on, Benjamin?" Ozpin asked, feeling a headache coming along.

"Before we do that, I can't believe I'm saying this, but we may need the general for this one." Ben stated, hating this Idea.

"I'll bring him here, but we need to know exactly what's going on and what's going to happen with these two. Are you going to be taking in both of them like you did with Kirby? Are they going to be attending Dream Land Academy? What's going to happen with them exactly?" Glynda asked.

"I have control over them as a official representative of the Federation because I'll be not only conducting to see if Ben and Rex are fit to be guardians, but as well to see if Remnant is eligible to be a part of the Federation." Samus explained, shocking the two.

"Please tell me that doesn't mean we have to go to school again? I've already graduated from the Ninja Academy on Pop Star." Barbara asked, complaining already.

"Sorry, but you do." Glynda replied, making the two groan in annoyance.

"We finished school 50 years ago." Daphne complained.

"If you think the academies were bad on our planet, it's much worse here because we have to go through kindergarten because we know nothing about this planet." Kara explained, making the two groan.

"At least he'll be able to do the Monster Pits again..." Barbara mumbled before noticing her friend's frown.

"Please tell me they have the six-month survival camps?" Daphne asked as Kara shook her head no.

"Dismembering's?"

"Fighting to the Death?"

"Underwater Hunting?"

"Honor Fights?"

"Interrogation?"

"Basic Flying?"

"Execution 101?"

"Ninja Training?"

"Nope. Well, actually maybe that last one." Kara asked, not seeing the horrified looks on the two teachers at the mention of the first two.

"Pardon my language, but what the hell is wrong with your people, Kara?" Glynda asked, outraged at the thought of her grandson having to go through that.

"What do you mean? It's only basic training." Barbara explained, shaking off their concerns.

"Sorry girls, but this planet despite being one of bloody evolution, is seriously lacking on their training. They don't have Monster Pits, they don't leave their young out in the woods for six months, they don't kill the Weak, and they don't train everyone since Birth." Kara explained, further horrifying the two teachers about life on Pop Star.

"Again, what the hell?" Glynda asked.

"What's her problem?" Daphne asked.

"My problem is that your people of the practices are barbaric." Glynda explained as the three Nintendon Girls narrowed their eyes at her.

"The Weak Die." Daphne started.

"The Strong Survive." Barbara added.

"The Strong will go on to change the universe while the Weak will be forgotten because they mean nothing." Kara finished.

"Our people have perfected the art of War and Conquest, we've conquered the known universe no less than seven times because we were bored. Our planet is the harshest within our solar system, the atmosphere is poisonous, from the moment we're born we're in danger of suffocation. A week after if we survive, we're set out into the forest for two days. When we turn one year old, we're set to the Academy where we either survive or we die because mercy is for the Weak." Barbara explained.

"Nightmare has been attacking our empire for the past 10 million years, let that tell you how barbaric we are." Daphne added.

"You may think that it's barbaric, but this training has created some of the greatest warriors ever grace the known universe like my father." Kara explained.

"So if you call our ways barbaric again, you may not live long enough to regret it." the three warned in unison.

"Let's come back to that later. But first we need to figure out how we're going to introduce these two to the public without the councils trying something like getting information on new technology." the cursed Beacon headmaster pointed out.

"Sometimes the simplest approach works best. Also, on a unrelated note, do you know how to use Iaido?" Ben asked, holding up his new sword to Prove his point.

"Yes, I do know it, however, I believe you should ask Raven because she's one of the best I've ever seen." Ozpin explained, knowing that Raven of Team STRQ was known for her deadly skill in Iaido, a method in Japanese sword fighting that involves quickly unsheathing the sword for a rapid attack and then sheathing again in its scabbard.

"I'll ask her later, but for now I think you should talk to Sam while I take these three down to Breakfast." Ben replied, leaving with the three in tow.

* * *

 **Outside the Beacon Dining Hall**

"Ready, you three?" Ben asked, ready to open the door.

"Let's hurry up because we're hungry." Daphne replied, pushing open the door which no one paid attention to until Kirby called their names, getting everyone's attention.

"Don't tell me there's four of them now." a random Atlas Academy student complained until he was shut up by the glare from the female students who were not racist.

"So, what if there is?" Kara asked, getting annoyed with Racism and Discrimination.

"Is this what Clark is surrounded by every day? I don't wish for my fiancé to live like this." Daphne asked, causing everyone's jaws to once again drop.

"HE HAS A FIANCÉ?!" the whole student body cried.

"Looks like the little dude started early." Neptune commented with a smile.

"Sun, can you slap him for me please? He's too far for me to reach." Yang asked on the other side of the Dining Hall, receiving a cry of pain in return.

"Why are they here anyway?" Mercury asked, trying to gather information.

"Clark is a-." Daphne began before her mouth was covered by Kara's hand.

"That's a family secret, Daphne." Kara said quietly.

"What's a secret?" Cardin asked.

"Family Secrets, as for why they're here. They're under the guardianship of the woman from a few days ago in order to make sure that not only are we fit guardians, but to see if this planet is eligible for early access to join the Federation." Ben explained, hoping that there will be no more questions.

"And the Yamato?" Cinder asked, smirking of having that powerful weapon.

"That sword is way too powerful. I threw it into the Sun, so no one could get it." Ben lied, secretly wondering if he could separate the Fall Maiden powers from Cinder with the sword.

"Did you bring any other aliens to our planet?" Dove asked, frowning at Ben.

"No." Kara lied, walking over to the usual table, finding more food there than usual.

"Is there normally this much food?" Barbara asked.

"No, because we don't know what the two of you would prefer, so we got some of everything." Ruby explained.

"Well, so long as you have plenty of food." Barbara replied before there was a huge plate of fish smashed onto the table.

"I hope you still love fish." Kara said as drool slipped through Barbara's Ninja Mask, showing that she's a Puffball Blake.

 _'Looks like the puffball version of Team RWBY is nearly complete.'_ Everyone thought, watching Kirby, Daphne, Barbara, and Kara.

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Alter Memory OST - Queen of Rose (Rachel Alucard's Theme)**

"There better be some Tea here." Daphne stated, showing that like Rachel she likes Tea and Crepes.

"I got you some Tea." Kirby replied pointing towards the pitcher of Ice Cold Tea.

"Is it-" Daphne started but was cut off by her future husband.

"Yes, it's Ice Cold because if it's too hot, you can't use your Powers because your body will have to adjust to the new temperature." Kirby explained, remembering how he used to drink tea with her all the time.

"T-T-Thank You… Pink Dolt..." Daphne said, whispering that last part but everyone heard it.

 _'And the puffball version of Team RWBY is complete.'_ Everyone thought.

 **BGM end.**

Grabbing their Food, everyone watched closely as Barbara somehow was swallowing huge amounts of fish without even removing her mask making everyone wonder if it some sort of alien power, but shook it off in favor of eating as Emerald approached their table, cursing enough to make a sailor cry to their moms in her head about this assignment by Cinder of trying to seduce a well known mind reader even if her mind is naturally protected.

"Hey Ben, Rex, do you mind if I talk to you?" Emerald asked, putting on her friendliest smile.

"After Breakfast, sure." Ben replied, wondering what she is up to.

* * *

 **Later after breakfast, Team 10's Dorm Room.**

"Whoa. How is it that you get to have rooms like this?" Emerald asked.

"Headmaster pulled a few strings because of the fact that we're raising kids." Rex explained, sitting on the couch.

"So, what is it that you need? Is it money? Because I've seen you snatched a few wallets." Ben asked, holding up several of said wallets, much to her shock.

"How did you?" Emerald asked, checking her pockets.

"Look. I don't know what kind of life you lead before you went to Haven, but you don't need to steal anymore." Rex said, trying not to Attack Emerald For Helping To Steal Half of the Fall Maiden powers.

"I want to continue teaching your Kids how to use a Whip since hardly anyone uses them and well we all know Yang won't let you do it." Emerald explained as the two boys nodded in agreement about that.

"Yeah, that's definitely true. We'll talk about this, but in the meantime, return everyone's wallets and here's some money if you really need it." Ben replied, handing Emerald some Lien.

Taking the Money, Emerald left, not noticing the glare from behind, wondering what she is up to, knowing that Salem is up to something.

"So, what are we going to do about her? Her Semblance is not only dangerous, but it could come in handy if you can copy it." Rex asked his partner.

"I'm more worried about her getting close to Kirby. Actually, maybe we could use that to our advantage. She hasn't shown any signs of being able to say no to Kirby and the fact that she'd be spending so much time with him. If she does train him, she may come to our side." Ben replied, having an idea.

"I'm not going to let Laura get hurt by her." Rex said with an edge in his voice.

"She won't. Because I'll be secretly watching as Nanomech, copying her every move and possibly her Semblance." Ben replied, grinning alongside Rex before his Scroll went off.

Picking up his Scroll, Ben saw that it was Raven was wanting to speak with him within the caves of Mountain Glenn where she wanted to talk about teaching him Iaido in private where they won't be interrupted.

"I'm going to Mountain Glenn to talk to Raven about learning how to use Iaido, you look and see if you can hire some construction workers to build Sam and her family a house quickly on Patch." Ben ordered, opening a Portal to the Cave.

Going through the portal, Ben saw that Raven was there eating a bowl of Ramen next to the Mouth of a Cave.

"You asked that I come here- WHAT THE HELL?!" Ben cried, barely dodging a bolt of lightning that almost hit his Head.

"You were much too slow, Iaido is all about quick movements and reaction time. You may be able to copy peoples' Semblances and with Velvet, I believe her name is, you could copy other peoples' fighting styles, but that doesn't mean you could instantly do it." Raven explained, putting her bowl down.

"So, you're here to increase my reaction time?" Ben asked.

"Yes. So it's time to Play a little game." Raven replied, putting on her Nevermore Grimm Mask Helmet, grinning a little bit underneath it.

"What game?" Ben asked, having a bad feeling about this.

Smirking, Raven raised her Hand, creating a large boulder coated in Fire from her Spring Maiden Powers, making him sweat a bit from the size of said boulder.

"A game called DODGE!" Raven screamed, throwing the boulder towards him as she smirked before it was cut in half by Ben using the Yamato as she frowned.

"Is that the best you can do?" Ben asked, getting cocky and arrogant.

"No. That's why I brought some help." Raven replied, ducking as a blur of Red Hair flew passed Raven, holding a sharp sword, smashing against the Yamato.

Blocking with the Sword of Space, Ben was surprised to see Koan holding the Rebellion, grinning as he pushed against the Yamato.

"Koan?" Ben asked before he was grabbed by his shirt collar and thrown through the roof of the cave, sending him outside.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Koan asked, looking towards Raven.

"Ben learns best when he's in a life or death situation, so long as he believes that his life is in danger, he'll learn faster." Raven explained, transforming in her Corvid form to fly up as Koan did the same as Ben got up looking angry as he quickly used his Magic to summon a Custom-Made Boombox, playing some background music for fighting.

 **BGM - Lust SIN - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (Jin Kisaragi's Theme)**

Angry at the Attack, Ben charged Koan who simply smirked in anticipation, blocking the Yamato's strikes with the Rebellion, stopping his Strikes which seemed like a Child swinging a Stick.

"Fight or Die, Tennyson." Koan ordered, swinging his sword against his fellow shapeshifter.

Swinging the Yamato, Ben started to get the hang of the Yamato rather quickly as he Held the Yamato in a more comfortable position and started to swing properly instead of wildly actually fighting back.

Watching as the two boys were fighting, Raven was impressed to see that despite the fact Ben has no formal Iaido Training, he started to not only fight back, but also keeping up, showing even as a Human, he still does what he always does: Adapt to the situation and fight against his opponents without the Ultimatrix.

Channeling his Aura, Ben quickly replace himself with a Shadow Clone with Blake's Semblance, surprising Koan for a moment as Ben placed his Sword at Koan's neck faster than anyone ever seen him move before.

"Is someone going to tell me what the hell's going on?" Ben asked, looking towards Raven.

"You needed to believe you were in danger. Paradox explained how you learn best when you're in danger of dying." Raven explained.

"I'm still far from being a master of Iaido." Ben reminded.

"True. But now you know a small amount, so I can work with that. Koan, go home, I'll send you to Tai." Raven replied, opening a portal for the Nemetrix-bearer.

Turing towards Ben, who was not amused, he made a cutting motion before slowly sheathing the Katana into the scabbard, making a click and destroying Raven's wig, much to her annoyance as she glared at him, silently deciding to make his training torturous as Ben pressed the Yellow Square or "Stop Button" on his custom-made Boombox and put it away.

 **BGM ends.**

"So, what do we do now?" Ben asked, keeping his grip on his sword.

"We put you in a Life or Death situation, so you can learn how to Use the Yamato and Iaido faster, so give the watch to someone you trust first." Raven explained, not noticing the significance of the look on Ben's face.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ben replied, showing that he doesn't want anyone except for only people for exceptions to be trusted with the Ultimatrix.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but the only time you fight without the watch is when you're using the watch because you subconsciously know how to use the alien form. When it's time to fight, you lean back on the watch and we need to eliminate that dependence." Raven explained, pointing out Ben's Fatal Flaw.

"I can fight without the watch." Ben replied stubbornly, as he can fight without the Ultimatrix with his Adaptability.

"For a short while. If I put on an Aura collar and took away the watch, you'd be out matched quickly." Raven explained.

"Is that what you really think?" Ben asked.

"The only reason you exposed me for what I truly was because I didn't know about the Master Control Access, if I knew about that I would've knocked you out the moment I grabbed you." Raven stated seriously.

"Ok fine. We'll try it your way, but I'm not giving you the watch because the sword can cut through anything." Ben replied, quickly opening a portal to his room and placing the Ultimatrix in a drawer.

Oh yes, Ladies and Gentlemen, Ben has a good reason not to give Raven the Ultimatrix as he secretly still doesn't trust her to use it as there's a 99% chance that should Raven try on the watch and use the Evolutionary Function, she'd revert back to her previous mentality and philosophy, forcing Ben to develop some powerful "Kryptonite" to put Raven permanently down if she did revert back to her previous mentality, not caring Kirby will cry and hate him forever.

"Alright, time to practice." Raven said, tossing him a regular sword as he started to use Velvets's Semblance, creating bunny-like ears with his Aura with his hair and eyes matching the Rabbit Faunus's colors.

"What do I do first?" Ben asked, suddenly having a bad feeling when he saw Raven smirking.

"Try not to die." Raven replied, charging at Ben.

* * *

 **A few Hours Later.**

After a few hours of pure and utter training from hell with Raven, Ben was completely tired, beaten, and slightly bruised because Raven did not let him take a break at all which was something the Yamato whole heartily agreed to forcing Ben to work harder and longer even when he was long since out of Aura.

"Are *Huff* you *Huff* this Hard *Huff* on Kirby and *Huff* Kitty?" Ben asked, feeling completely exhausted.

"No. You use a real sword while they're still in basic training, when they're old enough and they start using real swords, the true training will begin which will get harder as they progress until they're at your level if they ever get theirs." Raven explained, drinking some bottled Tea she brought.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're a psychotic teacher?" Ben asked.

"What's that? You want to go for another two hours? Ok then." Raven replied, drawing her Sword from her scabbard.

Panicking, Ben tried to find something that could save him from being "trained" by Raven when his scroll went off which to him seem to be an act from the gods in his eyes as he could swear he heard Angels singing in the background.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Eva.**

With Eva, she was on Earth on a Uncharted Island in her own hammock tied to two palm trees with coconuts, singing lava while drinking from a coconut occasionally before sneezing loudly.

"Someone must be talking about me. I hope whoever they are really really cute." Eva said before closing her eyes to start singing again, hoping she won't be bothered to do something unless Coffee or food is involved just like Kirby.

* * *

 **Back with Ben and Raven.**

"Hello? What's up, Yang? What's wrong with Kirby? Alright, I'm on my way." Ben said, hanging up on his Scroll.

"What's going on?" Raven asked, concerned with her grandson.

"It seems that Mr. Fuzzy was destroyed by accident and Kirby is using his Knight Rage to throw a Tantrum." Ben explained.

"Knight Rage?" Raven asked confusedly.

"Apparently, he's unlocking more powers and one of them is similar to Yang's Semblance." Ben explained, trying to open a portal with The Yamato only for nothing to happen.

"Hey, what's wrong with this thing?" Ben asked, looking at his sword as it started to glow again.

"My ability to cut through space along with open portals depends entirely on my user. So long as you're strong, so is my ability to open Portals." Yamato explained.

"I got this and Be Sure to Practice." Said Raven Opening a Portal To Ozpin who was In his office With Kirby, Daphne, Glynda and Yang Trying and Failing to Calm him down as He Continued to Cry at the remains of Mr. Fuzzy who was Missing his Right arm, Left Eye, his Ears, and lower half.

"What happened here?" Ben asked.

"I was teaching Kirby some Magic when I got distracted and you can see the result." Ozpin explained.

"Then what do you need me for? Yang can Fix him." Ben asked, knowing Yang has the Repair Spell in her Spell Book.

"I cannot do it if I'm holding Kirby because when I let go, he uses Knight Rage and attacks Ozpin." Yang explained.

"Glynda?" Ben asked, who got his answer when she raised her riding crop, symbolizing a no.

"You don't have to ask for me because I would just make him stronger." Daphne added.

Using what little power he has left, Ben concentrated on repairing Mr. Fuzzy, calming down Kirby as he reached for his beloved Teddy Bear.

"There you go, Kirby. Now if that's all, I think I need a nap." Ben said, getting ready to leave before his headmaster stood up.

"Benjamin, I'd like to talk to you in the vault." Ozpin said, much to Kirby's and Daphne's confusion.

Nodding his Head, Ben went with his Headmaster to the Vault to see the Aura machine is still there as well as a suitcase filled with Books from The Forgotten Age of Magic within Remnant.

"What's going on, Oz?" Ben asked confusedly.

"I won't lie to you, Benjamin, but I was asked or more accurately forced by Lady Magic to teach Kirby and Nanako in order to not only receive my full magic powers back, but also the resurrection of my four daughters." Ozpin explained.

"But you can't teach her while you're in another dimension." Ben replied, pointing out a obvious flaw.

"True. Which is why she has "asked" that I teach you, however, you mustn't tell anyone about this because if Salem finds out, she'll stop at nothing to prevent anyone from learning magic of this world." Ozpin explained.

"That's going to be hard especially since we're allowing her people to believe that we know nothing." Ben pointed out.

"True, which is why we must keep this a secret. In the suitcase are some of the things I've collected over the centuries, this is not only filled with books on magic, but the forgotten history of Remnant. You mustn't let any of this fall into the wrong hands." Ozpin stated seriously.

"Alright, I'll look over some of it and decide if I want to learn magic from your world." Ben replied, taking the suitcase with him.

Watching the Hero of another universe, Ozpin could only wonder what will the Future of this planet and its inhabitants face in the coming years.

* * *

 **Omake: A Crow To a Nest, A Fish to the sea and The Star To the Sky.**

 **A Supermarket in Vale**

Pushing his Shopping Cart through the store grumbling the entire time about not being able to drink alcohol anymore as well as going to classes for his alcoholism, Qrow was Looking for something strong to drink when he found the Last Bag of Dark Hazelnut Coffee Beans, making him sigh in relief.

Grabbing it, Qrow was about to go pick up some Bird Seeds for himself when the Wheel on his Shopping Cart broke off as he groaned in annoyance at his Bad Luck, thankful that his Coffee and other things did not break at the same time.

"Still unlucky I See, Mr. Branwen." The familiar voice of Aquarius Stars said with her own cart that had her own groceries as well as a Little Girl looking about the same age as his Great nieces if not a year older with red eyes wearing a Grey Shirt with a Blue Fish, matching shorts, and having Blue hair with black and grey tips standing next to her.

"You know you don't have to call me that after all we went through." Qrow replied, trying to sound cool as the teacher snorted.

"If by that, you mean me picking you up from being passed out in a bar drinking yourself, silly." Aquarius replied.

"Aqua, it wasn't like that and you know it." Qrow stated, trying to salvage the situation.

"Mommy, who is this man?" The Girl asked, looking up at Qrow.

"He's a former work friend of mine, Pieces. Now, let's finish up, so we can go home." Aquarius explained, grabbing some Coffee and walking past Qrow before he grabbed her Arm.

"Did you ever look back that Night? Please, I Just want to know because you avoided me during Kirby's party." Qrow asked, looking into her eyes.

"Most certainly not. Our relationship wasn't going anywhere and I believe I did what was best for both of us." Aquarius replied coldly but you could feel and hear the heart in her yoice, walking away not seeing a Lone Tear fall fown Qrow's eyes.

 **(Toy2711: Okay, that's just F**king F**ked up.)**

 **Later at Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen House**

"What's wrong, Qrow? You only stuffed yourself with Sunflower seeds when you're depressed." Taiyang asked, coming into the living room to see his brother-in-law flipping through channels while eating sunflower seeds.

"I ran into Aquarius today." Qrow explained as Summer came in taking a seat, laying her legs on the table.

"Wasn't she the girl you crushed on during our time at Beacon? I thought for sure you would've asked her along time ago." Summer asked.

"I did ask her when Ruby was eight. We went out for two years then she just left with her stuff and a note, leaving me Heartbroken." Qrow explained, once again depressed.

"She probably didn't want your Luck to effect your baby." Raven added, coming downstairs with a present Wrapped with ravens flying on the wrapping.

"Wait, what?" Qrow asked, getting up off the couch and looking at his twin sister.

"What Baby?" Taiyang asked, confused on what his first wife was talking about.

"Apparently, my little brother had a baby that none of us knew about with her, I only found out when I was doing research on our family tree to figure out which side we're descendent of an Anodite." Raven explained as everyone Looked Towards Qrow to see his reaction.

Qrow, to his justice, did not overreact about the news of having a five-year-old daughter he never knew about that was not completely calm as he just glared at the TV, trying to imagine exactly why he was not told about this when he had the right to know about having a daughter with his ex-girlfriend.

"What are you going to do, Qrow?" Summer asked, ready to tackle him if he tries something stupid.

"I'm going to demand an explanation on why I wasn't told that I'm going to get to know my kid." Qrow replied, never having imagine himself saying those words before.

"You'll need this, it's her birthday today." Raven added, passing him the present.

Nodding his head in appreciation but dusty old Crow ran out of the house aiming to go straight to the city of Vail to demand an explanation on why he was never told about his Daughter.

 **Later at Aquarius's Apartment.**

Kicking on the Door of apartment, Qrow held the present from Raven in one hand and the second gift in his other hand as he continued could kick the door before it was partially open by his daughter looking confused to see the man once again so soon.

"Hey, Kid, I mean, Pisces, is your mom here?" Qrow asked, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Mommy, the Strange Man from the store is Here!" Pisces called, turning towards the Living Room.

Hearing Footsteps coming his way, Qrow tried to think of what to say to the mother of his child that he never knew he had until today.

Opening the Door, Aquarius was surprised to see Qrow qutside with some gifts, making her nervous a bit as she came out into the hall, closing the door.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Branwen?" Aquarius asked her ex-boyfriend.

"Why was I not told?" Qrow asked, glaring At Her.

"What do you-." Aquarius tried before she was cut off by her Ex.

"We have a Daughter and I wasn't told, so tell me why?" Qrow asked, trying not to blow up and not... like punching or slapping Aquarius which would result in Pisces hating him for assaulting her mom and getting arrested for Assaulting his Ex-Girlfriend in front of their daughter.

Sighing in annoyance, Aquarius pulled the man inside to see Pisces watching TV about the Ocean, letting them sneak by without being seen as they went to Aquarius's Room.

Taking a seat, Qrow waited for the explaination on just why he was never told as Aquarius pulled a bag of letters going to five years ago along with several different pictures of the key moments of her Life from her first Birthday to her first day at School.

"Those are all the letters I wanted to send you. I just never had the courage to send them to you or just tell you because I didn't know how you would react especially with your "Curse" which you were allowed to hang over your head every second of your life." Aquarius explained as Qrow glared at her for saying that.

"You know it's not that simple. I can't control it, but maybe just maybe that can change because for the first time in over 20 years, I may have a way to control it, I just need time!" Qrow shouted.

"And what happens if it fails? Are you just going to stay out of Pisces's life?" Aquarius asked, crossing her arms.

"If it fails, I'll Keep my distance, yes, but I'll still be in her Life." Qrow answered as Aquarius shook her Head.

"That's not good enough, Qrow. I understand that your bad luck is unpredictable, but you just can't come and go like a house cat because you're scared. She has been asking about her father for a year now and I don't want to tell her that you're the father, but you won't stay. Right now, you need to decide what matters most." Aquarius explained.

"Aqua, you know how dangerous I am to be around, if I knew about Pisces before she was born, I'd freak out but I would've helped you." Qrow replied, trying not to scream and assaulting her with his fists or Harbinger even though the consequences would be very bad should Pisces witnessed and heard everything.

"Qrow. Look me dead in the eyes, and tell me you would've stayed." Aquarius stated calmly, daring him to lie to her face.

"*Sigh* You're right, I wouldn't have stayed because I didn't want to take a chance my luck would hurt our child, but Dammit, Aqua, I would've been there!" Qrow cried, not noticing the Door Open up slightly.

"You let your fucking Semblance control your life! If you want to be in our daughter's life, fine, but get it through your fucking head that I love you and I don't care about your curse because our daughter needs her father!" Aquarius shouted as Pisces gasped loudly, catching their attention.

"Pieces, let me explain what you think you may have heard." Aquarius said softly as her daughter started to cry tears of joy.

"Is he really my daddy?" Pieces asked, meeting her Birth Father for the first time in over 20 years.

"Yep. Now come over here so I can get to know you, oh I got you something." Qrow replied, handing her his Present.

Tearing open her present, Pisces was greeted by a stuffed crow, causing her to squeal in excitement as she hugged her father for the first time, taking him by surprise.

"Thank you, Daddy! I love it!" Cried Pieces hugging Qrow Tightly Making Him And Aquarius Smile Gently.

"I am Glad You do Kido." Said Qrow Placing His Hand on her Head Messing up her hair making Said girl glare but look too cute to mean anything.

"No one touches my Hair!" Cried Pieces Making Qrow chuckle thinking about his sister and niece whenever they said that.

"yep you're definitely a Branwen if you say that. Now this is something from your aunt and don't worry aqua I checked it it's not anything dangerous." Said Qrow Rolling his eyes at The thought Of Raven doing something dangerous to his daughter.

 _'My daughter, that has a nice ring to it.'_ Qrow thought, smirking softly.

"Are you absolutely sure? She burned my house down because I cut a bit of her hair." Aquarius asked, still holding a grudge for Raven burning down her house to the ground.

"I promise you it's not dangerous, while she's not the model of normality or restraint, she really is trying to change ever since the Destroya Invasion by N.M.E., but we can't let anyone know because of the truth." Qrow explained, as Aquarius nodded in understanding.

"What are you talking about?" Pieces asked, unaware that her parents were talking about her aunt and the Truth of Remnant.

"You'll learn when you're older." Qrow replied, hoping that she never has to find out the truth.

"Go ahead and open your other present, sweetie." Aquarius added, wondering What Raven got her Daughter.

Not waiting for a single second, the birthday girl ripped open her present, eager to find what was inside which was some hair care products as well as a Coupon for free Ramen after Ten Bowls.

 _'If she has an obsession for Ramen, I'm going to think that every girl in our family will have an obsession with it.'_ Qrow thought, knowing that 99% percent chance that his Daughter has Branwen Women Genes/Traits in her Blood.

"I love Ramen! Can we go out for Ramen, Mommy? Please? Please?!" Pieces begged, looking at her Mom with Yellow Stars in her Eyes.

 _'Oh god, there are now officially three Ramen addict and hair obsessive Branwen Women!'_ Qrow thought, screaming on the inside, but on the outside, he was smiling.

"C'mon, kiddo, let's go out for Ramen unless your mom has any objections." Qrow said, picking up his daughter before Aquarius could object.

 **Later at A Simple Wok.**

Arriving at A Simple Wok, the two Professional Huntsman and Huntress saw that Yang was arguing with the stand owner about being denied service all because she brought Kitty, wanting to spend the day with her eating Ramen and going to the arcade or a movie afterwards only to be denied service to all three, simply because her daughter is not human or fully in her case.

"Can't you read, Blondie?! The sign says no animals!" the Man shouted at the counter.

"Since the Freak when?! We were here last week!" Yang roared, wanting nothing more than to punch the guy in the face.

"Well, I'm the new manager and I say no animals!" The Man shouted with pure Racism.

"SCREW YOU, JERK! C'mon, Kitty, let's go somewhere else." Yang said, taking Kitty's hand and leaving.

Not liking what he saw, Qrow dragged his daughter away from the stand, much to her protest as they caught up with his Niece.

"Hey, Yang, there's someone I want you to meet." Qrow said, pointing towards Pisces.

"Your Hair is Pretty, Miss. How do you Keep it so nice and shiny?" Pisces asked as Yang smiled.

"It's nice to see someone take the interest of Hair." Yang replied, flipping her blonde hair.

"What are you doing here, Uncle Qrow?" Kitty asked.

"And, why's her teacher with you?" Yang asked, confused to see them together.

"Yang, meet your Cousin, Pisces Stars, my Daughter." Qrow introduced, much to the two's shock.

Turning towards her daughter's teacher, Yang gave her a "really Hmm" look, wondering if they were drunk when it happened, not that she was judging since she herself has two kids to look after because she took them into her Life.

"Ok... So, Cuz, tell something important: Do you like Ramen?" Yang asked seriously.

"RAMEN IS THE GREATEST FOOD IN THE WORLD!" Pisces cried as Yang nodded her head in approval.

"I'll never understand why you like Ramen so much. Meat is so much better." Kitty commented.

"You can't survive solely off of meat, besides it's nice to have variety." Yang explained.

"Try telling that to her. If she had her way, she'd eat nothing but Ramen." Aquarius added.

"Well, water we waiting for?! Ramen is not going to eat itself." Yang punned, approaching the Car, allowing the new family to get inside to drive to another place for Ramen.

 **Later at Aquarius's apartment.**

After spending Dinner eating Ramen, the three went back to the apartment as Qrow waited in the living Room for Pisces to get ready for Bedtime as he watched TV with his smile, never once leaving his face.

"Daddy, can you please read me a story?" Pisces asked, coming into the Living Room and wearing a Blue Fish Onesie, holding the Book on the Four Seasonal Maidens, unaware of that her Aunt Raven is the Current Spring Maiden and if she was here, then she would be unaware of the Irony.

"Sure thing, Kiddo." Qrow replied, taking her Hand, deciding right then and there, nothing short of Salem coming personally will make him leave.

After he put his Daughter to Bed and finished reading her favorite Story to her, Qrow remembered that he promised Aquarius that he will have a Log Cabin Mansion with a large backyard swimming pool due to asking Ben and Rex to hire some construction workers as Aquarius planned to leave this Apartment in Vale and move to Patch, so she and her daughter can be close to their extended family.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY version.)**

 **Samus Aran: Hi, I'm Samus Aran, now that I have my parents and Baby Metroid back, I'm now going to** **adjust with my new life on the world of Remnant, spending time with my resurrected family, all thanks to Clark. I'm forever in your debt, Son of Meta Knight... You too, Ben...**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **Living in Remnant with Samus, Daphne, and Barbara.**

 **Samus:** **"Ahh... This is the life... right, May?"**

* * *

 **Toy2711: And scene! There we have it folks, Ben 10 here has acquired the most powerful sword forged by the embodiment of Space herself, the Yamato. Now also, Samus is now joining the cast along with her Family resurrected and Ridley dead as she's now in peace. If you liked how Kirby unlocked his new power or Super Mode and new Nintendons like Daphne and Barbara, leave your comments in the reviews below. Anyway, tune in next time for Issue 9 where Samus, Daphne, and Barbara adjust to their new life in Remnant. See you next chapter.**


	60. V2-5 I9: Samus, Daphne, & Barbara

Volume 2.5 Issue 9: Living in Remnant with Samus, Daphne, and Barbara

 **Island of Patch**

 **BGM - (SML) BOWSER JR } THEME SONG**

It has been four days since everyone came back from their adventure in space, making it Sunday which was also the last day everyone was on vacation before they have to go back to school.

Deciding to spend the last day relaxing, everyone went to the beach on the island of Patch, hoping to get away from all their troubles for the rest of the day.

"Ahh... This is the life... right, May?" Samus asked, laying back on the sand wearing a blue bikini with a pair of sunglasses.

"SRRRRREEEE!" May cried next to Samus inside said Bounty Hunter's helmet relaxing.

Pulling down her Sunglasses, Samus began to relax some more, occasionally looking around to see that the Kids were doing various things to entertain themselves such as Kara lifting weights that they brought with a DPC.

Barbara was sitting under a umbrella reading her Book on poetry she brought with her next to Daphne who is not used to this kind of weather all the time because of her powers just sat with Oathkeeper, trying to stay cool as she watched Kirby build a Sand Castle with his new cousin Pisces, Laura, and Kitty wearing their swimsuits which had their father's respective symbols.

Turning to the left, Samus saw that Aquarius was wearing a Surf Shirt and Trunks, watching her Daughter next to her, happy to take time off from working with "King" DDD who finally agreed to let Daphne and Barbara in his school after much debate.

Pulling down her glasses, the famed bounty hunter began to lay back down in order to relax content to just lay there and get a tan when she was interrupted by the wind blasting everyone a bit, ruining the Sand Castle.

 **BGM end**

Looking towards the source of the wind, Samus and Aquarius pulled out their Weapons in which to her namesake for her Semblance, controls Water to form a Sword to see that it was an Alien ship of some kind that look like a saucer of some kind landing on the beach.

Coming out of the saucer was an Alien that looked almost human except for the fact that it didn't have a nose and was a slightly Green in color, having no hair wearing a Black suit that had The Galactic Federation symbol on his left side.

"What are you doing here, Mr.?" Asked Aquarius Holding the Water Sword just in case.

"Are you the legal guardians of Kirby/Clark Xiao Long-Tennyson, Kara Rose-Salazar along with Princess Daphne and her Family guardian Barbara?" The Alien asked, pulling out a clipboard from a wall of his ship.

"What's an Alien doing here?" Aquarius asked, not dropping her weapon.

"My name is Inspector William. I am here to assess to see if Benjamin and Yang Tennyson along with Ruby Rose and Rex Salazar are fit to be proper guardians of the Nintendon Children since the Federation Council believes that Samus is biased, therefore would not make a proper Representative of the Federation and to make sure that the children are being well taken care of with out any possibility of being emotionally compromised, preventing a improper sense of judgment." Inspector William explained, writing something on his clipboard.

"Why was I not informed of this decision?" Sam asked, crossing her arms.

"Because it was meant to be a surprise inspection. Now where are the children's guardians?" William asked.

"They went out to get more food, leaving us to watch them." Aquarius answered.

"They leave for a complete stranger to watch over their children? So far not looking so good." William replied, writing some more.

"He's actually their great uncle's girlfriend and teacher." Samus added, clarifying.

"The same uncle who causes bad luck wherever he goes? So far not so good." William added, writing something down not noticing the suspicious glares headed his way.

"And, how do you know about his Semblance?" Aquarius asked.

"Before I landed, I downloaded the full family database of the children's adoptive family straight from the Atlas Military's database. Rest assured, I did not download anything else as dictated by Section 20 Paragraph 9- E which clearly states that we are not allowed to take information from another planet or personal information about anything else." William explained, causing Kara to face palm.

"Oh Great... He's a Lunar Martian, they're completely unbiased and they're obsessed with protocol." Kara complained.

"William, was it? Could you please tell us how long you'll be staying here?" Samus asked.

"I will be staying here for a week in order to inspect the children's home lives, school life, and social life in order to make sure that they are not in any shape or form in danger with their current guardians." William explained as Ben, Yang, Ruby, and Rex came back carrying a bunch of food.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ben asked confusedly.

"You are in violation of a Guardian Rights 35–9 and leaving your children with someone who increased the chances of bad luck which will be in my report." William stated, confusing everyone some more.

"Ahh... What?" Ruby asked confusedly.

"You. Tell me: How did this planet react to the addition of two more Nintendons along with a Metroid?" William ordered, pointing towards Rex.

"Well, you See…" Rex began, thinking about how the media and the 4 Councils had a field day.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

 **Headmaster's Office, Beacon Tower**

On Thursday, the World of Remnant was once again made aware of the fact that there were more aliens on the planet, creating outrage across Human Supremacists such as the Atlas Council who called for the removal of all alien life from the planet, pissing off the majority of the female population at Beacon, minus Cinder who was indifferent about it claiming "What happens to the aliens is none of my concern." which was probably the first truthful thing she ever said at Beacon.

Currently, inside the Headmaster's office of Beacon at Beacon Tower, the parents of the aliens plus Samus were looking at the Holographic image of the Vale Council and Ironwood, giving the four plus Samus a Headache as none of them wanted to deal with this right now, especially since it's still early in the morning.

"We, the Vale Council, have put up with this disorder and your insubordination long enough. You will handover the aliens to be properly trained to protect our planet and technology to better it. Failure to comply will result in extreme consequences." The Vale Councilman stated.

"As a representative of the Galactic Federation, I'm not allowed to do that." Samus replied.

"What exactly does that mean?" The Vale Council Lady asked.

"Due to a technicality within the charter, this planet may in fact be eligible for early admittance into the Federation, but the leaders of this planet have to follow certain guidelines." Samus explained, pulling out what looks like an iPad from behind her back.

"What guidelines?" Ironwood asked, wondering if there's a possibility they could get more advanced technology.

"There are a few guidelines that you have to follow to the latter, one of them being about no taking any form of alien technology. The Federation is built on an idea of everyone being equal and exploring the Universe, however, it's also about learning, so we cannot help you develop space travel or more advance technology because then you'd never grow and learn for yourself." Samus explained.

"And the others?" The Second Vale Council member asked.

"Normally, there'd not be any extra terrestrial life, however, since there's a representative, that being me, is to keep an eye on them along with any form of technology they may have with them in order to prevent contaminating the culture technology wise. Which means you and any other council will have zero say in what I do with anything I bring off world." Samus explained.

"Then how are we supposed to be in the Federation if we can't leave our planet?" Ironwood asked.

"That's not my problem. Oh! And by the way, General, Ben has told me about the weapons you designed, I understand that you didn't wish to design them and you voted against them, but I as a representative of the Galactic Federation, I must warn you that the Federation will be keeping an eye on you along with the Atlas Council to make sure you're not trying to construct more weapons or steal any technology." Samus warned as Ironwood nodded in understanding and in a little respect as well understanding that he is not dealing with some Bounty Hunter or some wimpy ambassador, but is dealing with a professional soldier and representative of a much greater organization then dare he think it the Kingdom of Atlas.

"And, what's to stop us from ordering Huntsman to steal your technology?" the Vale Councilman asked.

"For one thing, my Gunship's security system. Another thing is you'd anger the king that has claimed this planet." Samus explained as Ben smirked a little which went unnoticed by the council but not by James.

"What King, Ms. Aran?" The Vale Councilwoman asked.

"Recently, this planet was a claimed by a king who wishes to remain anonymous to the Federation, but requested that a representative be sent to evaluate this planet as well as to make sure that the alien children are taken care of properly." Samus lied.

"You will tell this so called king that we'll not bow before Him." The second Vale councilman demanded.

"Do you really think it's that easy? The day before yesterday, we went to the whole world of the Federation and let me tell you, it's a lot bigger than you think." Yang explained.

"We've seen Aliens bigger than Ben when he put an X on the moon. Aliens capable of wiping out all life on our planet." Ruby added.

"If you think Ben is powerful, then you know nothing." Rex stated.

"The only thing keeping all of us are being wiped out is this king attacking us, so I say we give the Federation a chance without breaking the guidelines." Ben finished, trying to keep a straight face.

"Back to the matter at Hand. Why should we allow you to keep that Technology along with the Aliens?" The second Vale Councilman asked.

"I wasn't bluffing when I said I could destroy this world in a single blast. If you try to hurt my Family, I'll turn that blast into a scalpel, if I wanted to I could completely destroy the council building right now before you could even get up from your seats, so if you threaten to remove more any member of my family or ruin our lives in anyway because I'll destroy you." Ben warned, pushing the hang up button, leaving them with their thoughts.

"Do you think that will work?" Sam asked, looking at her friend.

"The Councilmen are easy to scare. The Councilwoman, however, will not do anything unless there's absolutely good reason to remove your Guardianship of the children because unlike her counterparts who only care for power, she wishes to help everyone." Ozpin explained.

 **Later the Same day in Team 10's Dorm**

Flipping through the TV trying to find his cartoons, Kirby was getting annoyed when all that was on what is people talk about Barbara and Daphne, making him pout as he wanted to watch his shows with Daphne trying to find something they might like when they came across the Lisa Lavender Show.

"Recently, not one but two more Aliens have arrived on this planet along with a "representative" of the "Galactic Federation" which to my understanding is a Government of extraterrestrials which also includes Humans which raises some Questions for this News Reporter peoples claims about seeing UFOs before the two aliens were made public during the invasion." Lisa explained on TV before Kirby got bored and turned it off.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present Momentarily**

"Interesting, interesting. Now what about that Metroid?" William asked, writing something down.

"We claimed that she's a pet that eats electricity." Samus explained, remembering everyone's surprise when May was revealed to the public.

* * *

 **Flashback yesterday.**

 **Beacon Dining Hall**

Samus walked into the Dining Hall of Beacon with May floating besides her which drew the attention of everyone they passed all staring at May who just ignored them, preferring to stay close to Samus, occasionally letting out a few quiet chirps almost as if she were practicing a song until they came across Team 10, RWBY, and JNPR's table.

"Hey, Sam, what're you doing here?" Ben asked after eating some of his Chilly Fries.

"The Federation sent some stuff for the four of you to sign. Basically, it just means that the four of you agree to be watched by a Federation Representative AKA me, as well as accept the responsibility of looking after Kirby and Kara and won't attempt to steal any of their knowledge and technological advancements for this planet for profit gain, etc. etc." Sam explained, handing Ben a digital iPad to sign, not noticing May was flying around the Dining Hall "looking" at everybody so to speak.

Despite popular belief, Metroid actually don't see the same way as most people do, but in fact she is similar to how the Yautja sees, only she things little "Colors" in which May can safely assess what is OK to eat and what's not OK to eat.

Floating around Nora who looked at her curiosity with May looking right back, wondering just exactly this "Orange Color" is that Nora seems to produce endlessly, sealing May's decision to sit in Nora's lap cuddling with the "Orange Color" in order to slowly eat her Breakfast.

"What is this thing and wh- Hey, stop that!" Nora cried, feeling the Pinch in her Legs.

"May, what have I said About That. If your hungry, just ask; you don't have to steal anymore." Samus scolded.

Seeing where this is going, Ben pulled out a vial of Lighting Dust, catching May's attention as she immediately let go to fly towards the Yellow Dust Powder like a Puppy wanting a treat from its master, letting out some chirps.

Pouring the Dust on a napkin, everyone watched in Curiosity as the flying jellyfish flew to to it, happily draining all the power from the Dust, letting out cheerful chirps after eating, leaving the powder just ordinary crystal shards.

"What is that thing?" Cinder asked.

"She's a Deku Brain Fish. They're a form of Wildlife that feeds off of all forms of Electricity including the electrical impulses of the Brain, but since she imprinted on me, I managed to convince her just stop most of the time." Samus explained, pulling May into her lap to keep her from getting in Trouble.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present Momentarily Again.**

"Lying May look poorly on this report, however, since you do not wish to cause a panic due to these creatures of Grimm, I shall place that into my notes." William said, adding it to his clipboard.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Ben asked.

"Just that, I'll have to attend their Classes and examine their Home lives." William answered, much to their annoyance.

"And, what makes you think I'm going to allow a complete stranger to attend my class?" Aquarius asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion, not wanting to take the chance that this is a trick from Nightmare.

"Because according to the school staff guide, you're under obligation to allow someone to watch your class in the case of a investigation into child services which in this case I'd be, so you have no choice." William explained, writing some more.

"Is that true mommy?" Pisces asked curiosly.

"Yes, Sweetie. Look, Mr. William, but I don't know if I can allow this because I just convinced my Boss to allow two more Aliens and I don't know if I can convince him to let this happen." Aquarius explained, not liking this.

"Well, it looks like we better go home now, so the inspector can watch us." Ben added, now annoyed that their Family time was interrupted.

"I, for once, agree with this idea." Daphne said, wanting to get out of this heat.

"It's about time for your training anyway, Ben." Yang added with a Small Smirk as Ben grumbled under his breath about sadistic training methods from his Wife and Mother-in-Law, remembering just how painful the first one was.

* * *

 **Flashback to yesterday afternoon.**

 **Mountain Glenn**

Walking through the caves of Mountain Glenn once again, Ben waited for Raven to appear, grumbling about having to be here at 6:30 AM in the morning without the Ultimatrix since Raven wanted to end his over reliance on it, forcing him to leave it at home in a special vault that he personally built that would only open for his Aura/Mana alone and no one else's.

Checking his Scroll for the time to see he has been waiting for almost an Hour, Ben was sightly annoyed at her tardiness before finally a Portal opened up, making him sigh in relief because he was beginning to think that maybe he had waited here for nothing or that he got the dates mixed up.

Watching the Portal open up, Ben drew the Practice Sword Raven gave him with the Yamato tied to his side, ready to use him at a moment's notice especially if Raven tries to be like she was during their first training session.

Watching the Portal, Ben began to wonder what is going on when he had to block an incoming blur of Yellow which he immediately blocked thanks to Raven's psychotic training methods, increasing his reactions.

Looking at the attacker Ben was surprised to see Yang wearing a Yellow Version of her Mom's outfit, along with her own Nevermore Grimm Mask Helmet, surprising him for a bit which proved to be his mistake as Yang punched his face, sending him flying through the track as Raven came through her Portal and smirked at his glare.

"Get up, Ben. You asked to be trained by me, so you're going to suffer." Raven stated.

Turning his glare into a smirk, Ben performed a Judgment Cut on Raven's hair which changed into confusion as she just smiled, seemingly enjoying the loss of another wig before to his surprise it just started to grow back like nothing ever happened.

"Yang gave me the Spell to grow back my perfect and beautiful hair, so no matter what you do, it'll just grow back." Raven explained as Ben glared at Yang.

"What? That spell's like the Holy Grail of perfect hair which I plan to give Pisces when she's older when I'm sure she can keep it a secret." Yang added, waving off his glare.

"Anyway, it's time to start training." Yang said, taking her Nevermore Grimm Helmet Mask off and attached it to her right side of her hip.

Smirking, thinking that she would go easier on him because they are married, Ben was quickly proven wrong when Yang charged at him, aiming For his Chest which he quickly blocked in surprise.

Seeing an Opening, Yang punched Ben in the Face, sending him flying before he could pull up his Aura.

"Be ready for anything, Ben. Iaido is all about Quick Reflexes, so be ready for anything!" Raven called.

"And, so you're not tempted, I'll be taking this!" Yang cried, dashing forward faster than Ben could react, grabbing the Yamato's Hilt taking it from the scabbard, surprising him with how fast she took that before he could react.

"If you want this back, you must disarm me." Yang explained, giving her new Sword a few practice swings, enjoying how well balanced it is.

"Alright, that should not be too hard." Ben replied, charging at his wife.

 **One asskicking later.**

"Ahhhh... That Really Hurt..." Ben mumbled, laying on the ground out of breath.

"Good, because you have a long way to go." Raven said, drawing her Sword, eager to pay him back for cutting her hair.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

Surprise to say, Ben not only failed to get the Yamato back, but suffered from getting his ass kicked by his wife, leaving him sore and tired... But her apology in the bedroom that night more than well made up for it.

Walking into the School with all eyes on William who just ignored everyone, occasionally looking around writing down a few things during his tour of Beacon before Ozpin and James stopped them in front of the cafeteria with a armed escort.

"What is another Alien doing in our planet, Tennyson?" James asked.

"I am-" Will began before he was cut off by Samus.

"Basically, he's a child service representative. He's going to make sure that this planet is not only safe for the children, but would also be safe for others to visit." Samus explained.

"What do you mean "visit"? I thought we'd be having early access to the Federation." James asked confusedly.

"You might, keyword being might. According to part of the original charter of the Federation, you must have developed space travel on your own, however, when a pre-developed space traveling planet was contaminated by alien presence and was welcomed among their own it was ratified where certain exemptions were made such as the case of now." William explained.

"What will you be doing here to make sure that this world is safe for the children?" Ozpin asked.

"I shall be examining their home as well as their school life in order to see no harm comes to them as well to see that you are not in possession of technology you should not have already developed in your own." William explained.

"Relax, none of us have given them anything." Kara assured, waving her stubby arm.

"Nevertheless, where will you be staying for your time here?" Ozpin asked, ready to take him out if he was really sent by Nightmare.

"I shall be staying in your campus if that is alright with you. William as Ozpin nodded.

"I'm afraid not. The Council must Learn about this development." James said, pointing at the Lunar Martian, letting his guards surround him.

Not liking where this was going Ben was about to interfere with the situation when Samus put her hand on his shoulder with a frown, silently telling him to stand down on this one even if she doesn't like it.

Standing down, Ben turned towards James with a glare that promises pain if William was in anyway mistreated and he finds out.

"We'll talk later, William. For now, I need to figure out how what to do with the council." Ben stated, not liking this.

"It is perfectly understandable, Benjamin Tennyson. I have faith that you will figure something out." William replied before he was escorted to the General's Ship.

* * *

 **Later in Team 10's Dorm.**

Pacing back and forth in his Dorm, Ben tried to think of a way to convince the Council to let William go as well to prove that they are good guardians for their kids to the Federation while simultaneously keeping the secret of Salem and the truth of the world if the Federation doesn't already know about it which could make things even worse.

Deep in thought, Ben did not notice Blake coming into the Dorm with Kirby and Kitty after spending some time with them in the Library to see that he is still deep in thought.

"What's the matter, Ben?" Blake asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"I just cannot figure out how to convince the Council to free William without much issue especially since I have zero say in the Council unless you count threatening them to destroy all of them." Ben explained, stopping his pacing.

"I could ask them nicely." Kirby said innocently, giving the two one single thought.

 _'Why didn't we think of doing this sooner?'_ The Two Huntsmen-in-training wondered.

"While that's not a bad idea, they'll probably have me arrested for breaking into the council building and even if they don't, there's no guarantee that they'd be able to be affected by your pheromones, Kirby." Ben explained.

"Well, I may know a way inside the Vale Council and the council lady on said council owes me a favor. Considering, I saved her son of getting run over by a car." Blake added, gaining their attention.

"Was this before it or after the White Fang?" Ben asked, looking her dead in the eyes, little curious on when she met the Bale Council Lady.

"It was after and before you even came to this world." Blake explained.

"See if you can set up a meeting before the Kids go back to school. In the mean time, I need to take Kirby to his practice with Emerald while Yang is unfortunately planning my training with Raven." Ben asked, picking Kirby up to take him down to the combat room.

Walking through the Hall, Ben began to think about what the E in Team CEMN is up to when she offered to teach them how to use a whip even though they were interrupted by Ridley the first time.

Then, there was the fact she had been acting almost nicer around Ben by asking to hang out wanting to get to know him better in a few different ways like going to the Arcade or maybe something to eat with money that she totally did not steal making a little suspicious on what's she is up two.

Walking into Glynda's class, Ben saw that Emerald and Laura was waiting for them which caused Kirby to smile to see they waited just for him to arrive for their training.

"Good. Now that you're here, we can get started." Emerald said.

Smiling, Kirby jumped out of his Father's Arms to run down to the Training area, happy to start.

Smiling at his Happiness, Ben quickly left the room by transforming into Big Chill, leaving behind a invisible clone to copy everything Emerald teaches them to see if Blake got in contact with the Vale Council Lady.

Flying back into his dorm, Ben saw that Blake was talking on the phone with presumably the Vale Councilwoman with a smile on her face, occasionally throwing something on the subject before she finally noticed the moth in the room.

"Sorry, Council Lady Kiki, but I've to go now and see you tomorrow." Blake finished, hanging up.

"What's the news?" Ben asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Since she knows me, I got a meeting at Six in the morning, but I don't know how long it'll last, so you may want to have Kirby and the others pulled out of School for the day, so we won't have to worry." Blake explained.

"You got a meeting that fast? Blake, I could kiss right now if I wasn't with Yang." Ben said, making her blush at the thought.

"I doubt she'd like that." Blake replied, knowing that Yang won't share.

"True. But in all seriousness, thanks for doing this for me because if all goes well, we might've help against Nightmare." Ben said as the door opened up to reveal Yang with Weiss both looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"We may have a small situation with Jacques." Yang explained, causing the two to sigh in annoyance.

"What is it this time? No wait, let me guess. He sent in another marriage contract or he's trying to have our custody over the kids revoked?" Ben asked.

"No. He found out about May through social media and according to my sister, he's trying to convince the general to have her captured and dissected." Weiss explained, crossing her arms at the thought of her "Father" doing something like this.

"Sam won't like this which is another thing we shall bring up tomorrow during the council meeting tomorrow." Ben replied, not looking forward to telling her.

"You got a meeting? That's great because this could be beneficial for our planet." Weiss said.

"There's just one problem." Yang added.

"What's the problem?" Blake asked confusedly.

"Who's going to tell Sam?" Yang asked as everyone stood in silence.

"Not it!" Weiss and Blake both shouted before Ben could.

"Dammit! Well, maybe if I give her a lot of sweets, she won't kill me..." Ben mumbled, remembering how despite popular belief, he found out the hard way that the famous Bounty Hunter is obsessed with the sweets when given the chance.

Long story short don't get between Samus and Sweets.

"Good Luck, Ben. Don't forget to tell us how it went." Yang said, deciding to stay away from that can of worms.

"We'lll visit you in the hospital if something happens." Blake added, deciding to join her partner.

"I'll pay your hospital bills." Weiss said, taking a seat.

"You're all cowards and I hate you all." Ben replied, walking away and mumbling about cowardly traitors to leave him to bring the bad news to the fame Bounty Hunter.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you tonight." Yang added, very much enjoying how her grandma cannot stop her from having fun time.

Not really listening, Ben left the room, mumbling about how he has to tell Samus the news about Jacques finding out and wanting her dead because she eats Lightning and possibly other types of Dust.

Going into the Beacon Kitchen which was thankfully empty at the moment much to his pleasure, Ben immediately got to work on creating the greatest cake on the planet, that no universe has ever seen, hoping that with this creation, he will be spared from her wrath by telling her the bad news.

* * *

 **Later at Dinner**

 **Beacon Academy Dining Hall**

Sitting at her own table with May in her lap, Samus was wondering why she was called here especially when she has to deal with the Federation possibly trying to take the kids away from her friend when the kitchen door opened with a blinding light.

When the light died down, everyone saw that Ben had made a Six layer Cherry Cake that literally glowed gold, nearly blinding everyone as Ben pushed the Cart in front of Samus who looked at it in complete and total awe, trying to not drool at the site.

Pulling out a piece of paper and pen, Ben placed it down in front of the awestruck Bounty Hunter who is stupid as she was staring at the cake to notice what he was up to in his plan to keep her from marching straight to Atlas and killing the SDC president for suggesting killing May and creating an international incident.

"You can have this Cake all for yourself, if you simply sign this little piece of paper." Ben explained, hoping that it works.

Too busy staring at probably the greatest cake she'll ever eat, Sam immediately signed the paper and was about to steal a slice before Ben grabbed her hand.

"Before you eat that cake, you should probably know that Jacques found out about May and wants her captured by the Atlas Military to be dissected, but before you try and kill him for that, you just signed a piece of paper saying you can't do so if you want the cake and you can't shoot me or hurt me in any shape or form for tricking you." Ben explained, quickly let her go and running before she decides to ignore the piece of paper she signed.

Now aware of what she has done, Sam quickly read over the piece of paper to realize that this is a fully and legally binding contract, meaning she can't do anything if she wants to have that cake like she really does.

 _'Hmph. I'll Shoot him later for tricking me in the meantime I'm going to eat this cake.'_ Samus thought, grabbing a Plate to start eating the Cake.

* * *

 **Later after eating the cake.**

 _'Where did she put the entire cake?' E_ veryone wondered as the Bounty Hunter single-handedly finished off a six layer cake without so much is gaining a single pound which makes them wonder if she has really good genetics or some kind of alien science.

 _'She must put it all in her breast.'_ Weiss thought, becoming self-conscious with her chest glaring at Samus the entire time.

Wiping her Face, Samus picked up May who seemed to be just as amazed at Samus's feat, heading Back to her Gunship, not even going to hunt down Ben or Jacques at this point in time nor did she see Ben coming out of the ground as Big Chill to see if the cost was clear of anyone who could shoot him.

"Oh thank God she's gone and ate the cake..." Ben mumbled, taking a seat next to Yang, taking some of Her Food.

"That was mean of you to trick her, Daddy." Kitty commented.

"Trust me, Kitty, it was for the best because she would've gone straight to Atlas to shoot Jacques for suggesting that." Ben replied.

"My question is: Where does she put all of that...?" Weiss mumbled.

"She claims it's Chozo DNA along with her own personal exercise regimen, so until I say anything to the contrary, I'm going to believe that." Ben explained.

"How much can she eat?" Blake asked curiously.

"When it comes to sweets, she's a monster." Daphne explained, remembering how much Samus ate when there was Sugar.

"Shouldn't you be going with her?" Yang asked.

"We all agreed that it'd be better if we were all in one place when we go to see the Vale Council Lady tomorrow." Barbara explained.

"Looks like we're having a Sleepover!" Kirby cried, happily much to Yang's displeasure about her baby sleeping with his fiancé.

Trying not to smile, Daphne continued to drink her tea as Kirby began to talk about all the things they can do while they are at School, wondering what their Life will really be like without Kirby's exaggerations about how cool everything really is.

* * *

 **The next day.**

 **City of Vale, Kingdom of Vale**

After getting up early everyone headed down to the Vale Council building which had a Woman with Blonde Hair wearing a Purple dress, waiting outside for them with a Small Smile on her face when she saw Blake coming towards them with Ben and Kirby along with Kara plus Samus with May right Behind her.

"Blake, it's been forever since we last spoke." Kiki greeted, giving Blake a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Council Lady Kiki." Blake replied, returning the Hug.

"Now Blake, what've I said about calling me Council Lady?" Kiki asked, sounding like a mother scolding a child.

"Not to, but with what we need to talk about, I feel like we need to be serious." Blake replied, looking Kiki in the eyes.

Agreeing with the Secret Cat Faunus's good point, Kiki lead them inside, ignoring the weapons checkpoint and the guards around the Building as they all stood tall and proud, making room until they came into the office of Kiki which only had a Desk with her and someone presumably her son hugging each other smiling at the camera.

Taking a seat, Kiki placed her hands on the desk, waiting for the explanation on why all of them are here at this very moment.

"Before we start, do you have any listening devices or recordings going on at this point of time?" Ben asked, not wanting to take a chance that anyone to listen in on their private conversation.

"None at all, Mr. Tennyson." Kiki replied, secretly turning on a tape recorder under her desk.

Not believing her, Ben used his Magic into the Room, instantly disabling any bugs as well as the tape recorder under the desk, not that he knew it was there in the first place.

"We're here to discuss the release of Inspector William from the Galactic Federation. As of this moment, he's basically acting as a Child Investigator for the Federation's Child Services and which could eventually allow this planet early admittance into the Federation, even if they don't have space travel yet." Ben explained.

"Is there nothing you can do to help us, Ms. Kiki?" Kirby asked, hoping there is something she could do.

"Well, you see it's not that simple. Due to the fact that Inspector William has arrived on our planet unannounced, we along with the other councils, were caught unprepared, then there was the fact of the added edition of the other two whose names I believe are Daphne and Barbara, who I see is not here with you, I may add, left the world unprepared." Kiki explained.

"What does that mean?" Kara asked, narrowing her eyes.

"It means if Inspector William doesn't give us anything to better our planet, I can't guarantee his release especially when we don't know the full capabilities of this "Nightmare" unless I'm given more, I can't put together a good case in William's favor." Kiki explained.

"The Federation cannot hand over any form of technology to you." Sam stated.

"What if it wasn't the Federation who gave us anything? If you can give us something anything, even if it's just so much is a nail that we can study, it may make things easier to have him released." Kiki explained.

"I may be able to help with something and before you say anything Sam as of this moment this planet is not a part of the Federation and I build these designs with Grey Matter, Brainstorm, Jury Rigg, and Upgrade combined." Ben explained, pulling out a lockbox from his hammerspace.

"What is that?" Blake asked curiously.

"This box is a special combination lock box. Inside the box is everything you need to create your own warp capable ship, including a warp core. The only way to open it is to solve the code." Ben explained, placing the box on the Vale Councilwoman's desk.

"And, how do we know these blueprints are genuine?" the Councilwoman asked, narrowing her eyes trying to check for any lies.

"You don't." Ben replied simply.

"A simple code? We could run a code breaking software on it." Kiki asked, having a feeling like it's not that easy.

"You could, and I can't stop you from doing this." Ben admitted.

"But I doubt your code breaker is able to solve a Quantum Physics equation like I can." Kara added.

"It's still a set series of numbers. Given enough time, it'd eventually reach the right answer." Blake stated, pointing out a obvious flaw.

"True, but that's not the point of the equation. By solving it honestly, you prove your worth of having this technology. If you cheat, you risk being granted powers you're not ready for. But at the same time, I've not broken any laws, I'm simply giving you the opportunity to earn it for yourself." Ben explained.

"Say that I do bring this before the rest of the Vale Council, and they do agreed to release Inspector William, how do we know you won't take this box back or that this is a trick?" Kiki asked.

"Councilwoman Kiki, let me be honest with you. When I placed an X on the moon, that was because Kirby was threatened by Roman Torchwick at the time, that was only my second strongest, but now that has been downgraded to third." Ben explained, making the Vale Council lady slightly nervous.

"If that's now your third, then what's second and first?" Kiki asked.

"My second could've wipe out all life on this planet excluding the creatures of Grimm. As for my first, well, let's just say it could very well change the face of the planet." Ben explained seriously.

"Back to the topic at hand, I'll see about having Inspector William free because you've given us this, and as always, I shall fight for equal rights as always." Kiki replied, picking up the Box.

"That's good enough for me. Now, if you could help me where William is being kept, I'll retrieve him, so he can start his report on our planet." Ben stated.

"I cannot let you know that William is being held up within the Atlas Military's airship malevolence." Kiki replied, telling everyone where he is as she quickly left to call the rest of the Vale Council.

"Well, that didn't take as long as I thought it would, but in the meantime, Sam and Blake, take Kirby and Kara to school while I go get Inspector William." Ben ordered, pulling out to everyone's surprise for Yamato.

"Wait, I thought Yang was holding onto that until you disarmed her." Blake said confusedly.

"Did you really think I'd let her keep the real one? The one she has is a fake while it can use the Judgment Cut, but that's about it." Ben explained, opening a portal to Beacon Tower before anyone could ask anymore questions.

Going through the portal, Ben saw that that Ozpin and the Atlesian Military General were talking to a private holographic communication with each other about the current situation regarding William and the Federation.

"For the last time, Ozpin, we haven't hurt him in anyway nor have we attempted to make him do anything against his will." James stated.

"But you're keeping him prisoner against his will until he tells you what you want to know." the Beacon headmaster corrected.

"And until I'm ordered otherwise, he'll stay right where he is. He may not be able to give us any for technology, but he can give us information about our enemy and possibly the key to defeating the Queen." James explained.

"That may happen sooner than you think because I just gave the Vale Council Lady the blueprints in order to build their own spaceship with hyperdrive technology." Ben explained, much to their shock.

"This is great, we'll get started-" James began before he was cut off by a gag appearing over his mouth.

"It's not that simple, Ironwood. I gave her the chance to earn it by discovering the secret herself honestly without cheating. If they unlock it tomorrow, that's great because then I know they wouldn't have truly earned it and then I'll take it away, but that's not why I'm here. You're going to release Inspector William, so he can inspect this planet like he's supposed to or I'm going to destroy every last Atlas Military airship until I find the right one and set him free." Ben explained, pulling out the Yamato.

Growling under the Gag, Ironwood nodded in understanding in agreement, even if he does not wish to as he pushed a button when the gag disappeared.

"Escort the alien to my office, make sure he's not harmed in anyway." James ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" a Male Voice cried.

"Thank you, James, and don't shoot me because I'm coming over." Ben replied, opening a portal straight to the general's office.

Seeing the shapeshifter appear in his Office, the General frowned even more than usual as he took a seat to continue to Work on some paperwork, waiting for Tennyson to collect William and leave, so he can get on with his day.

Ignoring the general, Ben fiddled with the Ultimatrix, waiting for William to arrive, ignoring the General until the Door opened up with William writing on his notepad like nothing ever happened to him.

"Good, now that you're here, I'll take you to the school, so you can look around, you have about an hour before classes actually start, so you should have plenty of time." Ben explained, opening a portal to the entrance of the school where Aquarius was supposed to be waiting.

* * *

 **With Kirby and friends**

 **Dream Land Academy Dining Hall**

Eating their second Breakfast, Kirby gladly ate while he waited for class to start when Karai And Pisces took a seat next to him.

"What's up, Kirby? Heard you had quite the adventure a little while ago." Karai asked, looking at her puffball buddy.

"Yep. We went to Space and met two more Star Warriors like me and Kara!" Kirby explained excitedly.

"Where's Barbra and Daphne now?" Pisces asked.

"Kara's giving them a tour while they wait for Mr. William to come here." Kirby explained.

"Who's William?" The Voice of Hawk Winchester asked, taking a seat.

"He's an alien that landed yesterday." Kitty answered, doing the same.

"He's going to be watching our class today." Said Rouge.

"Lucky... I wish I was in your class..." Pieces mumbled, knowing that she cannot go to school yet.

"You'd like Barbara, Karai, because she's a Ninja!" Kirby said, not paying much attention to his second cousin's complaint.

"Really?" Karai asked, now interested about meeting Barbara.

"Now, Clark, I hope you're not telling outsiders about us." Daphne lectured, taking a seat next to Kirby.

"Outsiders?" Hawk asked.

"She means Non-Star warriors." Kara translated.

"Personally, I have to agree with Daphne, if this is the best beginner school for Warriors, then it's no wonder everyone is weak." Barbara added as Karai narrowed her eyes, not liking how arrogant they are already acting.

"Now girls, you have to remember that with what they lack in strength, they more than will make up for numbers and determination." Kara lectured.

"Nintendon Rule Number 3: Kill all weaklings, they serve no purpose." Daphne quoted.

"You can learn from your weaknesses, there's no need to kill everything that's weak." Karai lectured.

"And, what do you know about being strong? I doubt you could even defeat a single Monster foot soldier let alone a single Monster." Barbara asked.

"There's no need to be so mean, you Know." Kirby added.

"The Weak will always be under the control of the Strong. We've never lost a Single War in our entire history." Daphne replied.

"What about the one with N.M.E?" Kirby asked as Kara rolled her eyes.

"A minor setback, so long as there's at least one Star Warrior in the universe, the war is not over." Kara explained.

Opening her mouth to say something, Karai was cut off by the bell ringing, ending their current conversation for now, never noticing all the cameras were watching all the aliens.

* * *

 **With DDD and Escargoon.**

 **Headmaster's Office**

Scowling at the sight of TWO MORE Aliens were in his school even though he was promised that there would be absolutely no more aliens in his School, DDD tried to look for a Monster that could take care of them while not completely endangering his students without with its destructive powers.

Pushing the button on his throne, DDD scowled some more when he saw the Face of N.M.E. Sales Guy on the TV screen with a knowing smirk, showing exactly that he knows what he wants.

"Hey there, triple DDD and Escargoon. Let me guess, you want a Monster that can destroy those Star Warriors." Sale said smirking.

"Well, his Highness is not waiting for a exercise machine that's for sure." Escargoon commented, earning a smack to the head from DDD.

"Well, we don't have any Monsters that can do something with the restrictions you asked for, but we do have something better." Sale explained.

"If it can get rid of them, then send it now!" DDD cried, smirking as N.M.E. Sales Guy transported what looked like a creature to be shaped like an upside-down egg with sunken-in red eyes and a scar on his left eye. He wears black ninja clothing and has a brown ponytail, and wears a Katana's sheath on his back. He also dons brown sandals and knuckle dusters to boot.

This is Yamikage, the Ninja Traitor of the the Ninja Special Forces of the Galaxy Soldier Army and Ninja Guard of the Star Warriors and Barbara's teacher.

* * *

 **In the classroom.**

"Alright class, we have two new students today, go ahead and introduce yourselves." Aquarius announced, looking at her new students as they rolled their eyes.

"I am Princess Daphne, Clark's Fiancée." Daphne greeted as most of the girls looked at her in awe.

"And I am Barbara, and yes, I am a Ninja." Barbara added as the door opened up to reveal William who just completed his tour.

"Terribly sorry I'm late, Ms. Stars, this place is much bigger than I had anticipated." William said, bowing has had in apology.

"It's alright. Class, this is Inspector William, he will be observing our class in order to make sure that the school is it safe for our alien friends." Aquarius explained.

"What kind of Alien are you, Mr. William?" Tuff asked curiously.

"Is it not customary to raise your hand when you have a question?" William raising an eyebrow.

Groaning under his Breath, Tuff raised his hand to ask his Question again, having a feeling like this will be happening a lot.

"What kind of Alien are you?" Tuff asked again.

"I am a Lunar Martian from the second moon of Mars, and before anyone ask, no I do not have any powers of any kind. Not all aliens have powers such as the case with Star Warriors." William explained.

"What exactly are you going to be doing here?" Tiff asked, raising her hand.

"He's going to see if this planet is safe for us and if not he's going to take us back to the prison AKA the Chairman's private apartment." Barbara explained.

"Are there any other questions because we need to get on with Class." Aquarius asked, receiving none.

"Very well. Now we shall start where we left off in our studies of Basic Addiction." Aquarius replied.

* * *

 **Later at lunch.  
**

 **Dream Land Academy Dining Hall**

"That was seriously boring!" Barbara complained, eating some dumplings that she packed.

"if this is some kind of big joke, I'm not laughing." Daphne added, drinking her tea.

"Sorry Girls, but since we don't know much about this planet, we have to endure it." Kara replied, eating a pepperoni pizza slice.

"I like it. School's Fun!" Kirby stated innocently, not noticing that they were being watched.

"School may be fun for you, but for us, it's boring especially with this planet's apparent "value" of education." Daphne complained.

"Well, what did you learn on your planet?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, Kara never talks about it." Laura added.

"Well for instance, we already learned basic math and reading before we go to school, during math we'd be learning physics, so we could pilot a warship." Daphne explained.

"During Gym, we'd be practicing with Real Weapons against each other to weed out this weak by fighting to the death." Barbara added, making some of the other eavesdroppers slightly nervous.

"What you call Recess, we call Survival Training 101, I remember on my first day of school after packing all my stuff and stayed outside for a week. I'll never forget the time I skinned alive a Alyson Wolf." Kara finished, not noticing several people losing their appetites.

"And that was just the first month of school, awe good times..." Daphne added.

"And, you're saying Kirby had to do all that?" Hawk asked.

"Oh yes, we go to school when we're 210, Clark would have nine years to wait normally, but since he's Daphne's fiancé, he went early and barely passed, but he earned the right to live nonetheless." Kara explained.

"The right to live? You make it sound like everything has to be about a fight." Tiff asked.

"Everything in life isn't fight, every moment on our planet, you either fight or you die at every second. For instance, the only time we eat at school is what we hunt and catch or what we bring with us. We were in times of war, so we had to learn that nothing was for granted and you had to earn everything." Daphne explained.

"But why were you at war in the first place?" Tuff asked.

"Because Nightmare was on the rise, he knew that only Someone who could use the power of pure Light which could defeat him, one by one he hunted all those races to extinction until he eventually came to us, however, unlike those weaklings we wouldn't fall so easily so we fought and fought and fought until eventually, it was discovered that our grandmother had the ability to stop him." Kara explained.

"However, Nightmare also discovered this and said everything after her until he succeeded. This is before all of us were born, but from what my father explained all hopes he lost before a prophecy was given to us." Daphne added.

"A round one would be born colored in pink, he shall have the power to consume and copy of which that he eats, he shall be born with the Star, he shall leaded to a new age of Nintendon Life or Destruction. That was the prophecy given to us when Nightmare killed my grandmother." Kara explained.

"Many people believed it was Kara because she could copy anything she ate, but that changed when Clark was born." Barbara explained.

"The thing about prophecies is that they can be quite literal, when he was born, a Star appeared, making him the child of prophecy which states that only he can defeat Nightmare." Kara explained just as all the lights went out and a Laugh was heard all around the cafeteria.

"Who's Laughing?" Tuff asked.

"Yamikage..." Barbara growled, recognizing the laugh of her former teacher turned traitor.

"What these fools neglected to mention is that there is no stopping Nightmare." Yamikage stated, who's voice sounded like he was coming from everywhere.

"What are you doing here, Traitor!?" Daphne demanded.

"I've been tasked with killing every one of you, however, I managed to convince Lord Nightmare to spare the three of you, if you simply handover the Son of Meta Knight and join him." Yamikage explained, slowly sneaking around the room drawing his katana to kill anyone who gets in his way.

"Good luck with that, my old teacher, we'll never handover anyone to you." Barbara replied, looking for anything to see him.

"He's coming from the table on the right!" Kitty cried, seeing him with her night vision.

Hearing the instructions, Daphne immediately blasted the table with her Arctic Breath, freezing it as the lights came back on, leaving everyone confused on what just happened.

Not liking what he saw, the teacher on lunch duty, who just so happen to be Jason Scott again, pulled out his Scroll and typed in a few things, which set off alarms throughout the school as blast doors closed out, sealing everyone in and out.

"Children, follow me, the school has officially been locked out, no one gets in or out until we find the ninja." Jason ordered as Barbara shook her Head.

"You won't find him unless he wishes to be found, the only time we ever caught my teacher was when he wanted to be found and that was because he wanted to get close to the King and Queen to kill them." Barbara explained as Kara nodded in agreement.

"The lock down may slow him down, but he'll find a way to get out, so I can tell that no one is safe." Kara stated.

"Then how do we catch him?" Hawk asked.

"It takes a ninja to find a ninja." Barbara explained, smirking.

"I'll call Daddy, so he can help!" Kirby added, not noticing Barbara frown.

"Since when is Uncle Ben a ninja?" Kara asked.

"Shadow Cat, remember." Rouge reminded.

"In the meantime, we should spread out and find him." Barbara said, pulling out a smoke bomb and disappearing.

"Children, follow me, and that goes for you three as well. I don't care if you fought in a war, but here you're just students." Jason ordered, leading everyone to their rooms.

* * *

 **With Yamikage now.**

 **Headmaster's Office**

After disappearing and reappearing into DDD's office, the treacherous ninja began to look over the detail plans on the lockdown, trying to find a weak link, so he can enter and escape when he needs to after he completes his mission.

 _'Hmm, those three are in the same room, but if I know Barbara she's going to hunt me down, I can deal with her alone, but I need to separate those three and pick them off one by one.'_ Yamikage thought, over looking the plans necessary.

Deep in thought, he apparently did not notice that the door opened with Barbara on the other side, slowly approaching and making sure not to make a single sound as she drew a kunai, slowly raising it to kill him and bringing it down which proved to be a mistake as he disappeared.

 _'It was a Trap!'_ Barbara mentally screamed as a Net appeared above her, trapping her before she could activate her powers.

"Don't try to use your powers, that Net is made from Arman metal which in case you forgot, nullifies your Nintendon Powers." Yamikage said, watching as Barbara struggled to escape the net.

Growling, Barbara tried get the net off of her, finding it heavy, much to her anger, feeling the metal draining her powers, leaving her with no current hope of escape.

"Give up, Barb, a ninja must always know when he is beaten after all." Yamikage reminded as Barbara growled some more.

"I don't take advice from a Traitor who joins Nightmare!" Barbara roared, hoping to reach her weapon.

"Better a traitor than a dead person fighting a hopeless war where there is no end." Yamikage replied, closing his eyes.

"That's not true! Clark has the ability to stop Nightmare!" Barbara cried.

"If that was true, then this war would've already been over." Yamikage replied, turning around to leave.

"The Oracles foretold that he would stop Nightmare!" Barbara shouted, making her former teacher stop walking to glare at her.

"You mean the Oracles of a God who has forsaken us. He no longer cares for us because he hasn't one step forth in this war against Nightmare. If he did, then the war would've been over before this had to happen." Yamikage replied, leaving to hunt down the three other Nintendons.

* * *

 **In Miss Stars's Class.**

In Miss Star's Class, all the students were hiding under the tables like they were told to do while William watched the door, ready to use his body as a shield if necessary to allow the students to run away while Aquarius stood in front of the tables with a Water Trident at the ready in case something where to come through the door.

"I hope Daddy gets here soon." Kitty said, striking a conversation.

"I tried calling him through my watch, but it's not working." Kirby added, trying to figure out why.

"He must've set up a jamming signal somewhere. The only way to turn it off is to destroy it and we need to find it to do that." Kara explained, making a mental note to tell Ben about to improve their watches.

"What are we dealing with, you three?" Aquarius asked, ready for anything.

"He was the Head of the Ninja Guard and Ninja Special Forces of the Galaxy Soldier Army of the Star Warriors Before he turned traitor." Kara explained.

"The only way to catch him is if he lets you do so." Daphne added.

"But why is he shaped like an Egg and not a puffball like the four of you?" Tiff asked.

"Yeah! I thought all of you are Star Warriors." Tuff added.

"No, He is a Eggnoir. Star Warriors are not a single race, but a combination of hundreds of warriors from across the universe, but it's primarily Nintendons because we were one of the original races." Kara explained.

"But why did he betray us?" Kirby asked, not understanding how someone could betray their own allies.

"There are always traitors in war, but he's not gonna sit around and neither will I." Kara explained, pulling out the Sword of Sparta from her shadow and walking past William like he was nothing.

"Kara, sit down!" Aquarius ordered, who was completely ignored as her student walked out of the room.

"Inspector William, can you please see if you can bring her back because I cannot leave the rest of my students defenseless." Aquarius asked.

"I will see what I can do, but Nintendons are extremely stubborn." William explained as he nodded and walked out of the room.

'Eva, can You Find The Thing That is keeping Daddy from nearing my distress beacon?' Kirby mentally asked, telepathically speaking with his Guardian Angel.

 _'Sure thing, Clark, it might take a while since me and technology don't mix.'_ Eva replied, quickly leaving.

 _'Ashley, can you please find Barbara?'_ Kirby mentally asked his pet.

 _'No.'_ Ash replied bluntly.

 _'But why not? She could be hurt!'_ Kirby thinned mentally.

 _'Not my problem. My duty is to protect you and only you no one else. as such if they die they simply die and I will not bat an Eye unless you're in danger.'_ Ash explained rather darkly.

Pouting, Kirby wished that it was Alice's turn to go to school with him because she would help him if he ask even if she was taking a Nap.

"Don't worry, Kirby, I'm sure Kara will be ok." Kitty assured, not realizing he was just talking to Ash.

* * *

 **With Kara.**

Walking down the Hall with William behind her as the latter was ordering her to go straight back to the classroom, Kara ignored him completely as she looked for anything to come out At anytime.

 _'He's a ninja and a former Star Warrior. On top of that ,so I Won't Find him in plain sight.'_ Kara thought, looking around every corner for any sign of Yamikage until they came to the Dining Hall to see "Barbara" in a net knocked out, making Kara narrow her eyes.

"You need to go back to your class room right now." William stated, trying to put his foot down.

"Only as soon as we get my friend out of here, go try to lift the Net while I stand guard and then we'll leave." Kara ordered, readying the Sword of Sparta.

Not wanting to argue with the stubborn Nintendon, William walked over to "Barbara" to pick up the net only for his hand to go through it, revealing the fact that it was in reality a hologram, making this a Trap.

Seeing that this was a Trap, Kara dodged a wave of Shurikens from the shadows before she sent William back to Miss Stars's room before he could get killed.

Coming out of the shadows with his katana, the traitor of the Star Warriors began to fight the daughter of Sparta on equal ground with Skills that would make most people jealous with how fast and skilled with their Weapons.

"Give up, Girl, you cannot beat a true Star Warrior." Yamikage growled, pushing against Kara.

"NEVER, TRAITOR!" Kara screamed.

Knowing that she is a loss cause, the ninja began to reach behind his back and pull out a smoke ball, throwing it into her face, breaking the protective capsule, revealing that it was really knock out gas, putting Kara to sleep.

Picking up the Daughter of Sparta, Yamikage began to drag her to the headmaster's office where he still has Barbara knocked out, mentally deciding to go after the princess next then Kirby.

* * *

 **In Ms. Stars Room.**

Appearing in Ms. Stars Room through the shadows, William appeared to be confused at how he just appeared out of nowhere, surprising everyone on how he hustled appeared out of the shadows.

"Where did you come from?" Hawk asked.

"It appears that she has developed some of her families powers, but that is not important. Since she has not returned, I can only assume that something had happened." William explained.

"Kara will be ok because she has Uncle Sparta's Sword!" Kirby cried, refusing to believe that his cousin can be stopped again.

His words were proven false to his and everyone's surprise when the Sword of Sparta appeared in front of him, surprising everyone even more.

"It looks like that Dolt got beaten. Oh well, never send her, a barbarian, to do a princess's Job." Daphne said, getting up and leaving before a wall of water blocked her.

"No one is leaving this room until we can figure out how to take him down." Aquarius stated.

"And once again, human stupidity amazes me." Daphne replied, freezing the water before leaving.

"Daphne, don't go!" Kirby cried in a futile attempt to stop her.

"It's ok, Kirby. She'll be fine." Kitty assured, patting Kirby's Head.

* * *

 **With Daphne.**

Daphne was walking through the school with Oathkeeper at the ready for anything to come out from the shadows until she came across Yamikage out in the middle of the Hall.

"This isn't like you, traitor. Normally, you strike from the shadows." Daphne said, not taking any chances as she mentally commanded Oathkeeper to freeze the Hall If he tried something.

"I do not wish to fight you, but if you wish stand against Lord Nightmare, then I'll have no choice but to fight you, Daphne." Yamikage warned, keeping his hands away from his weapons as a sign of good Faith.

"You killed some many of your friends and Star Warriors because you were afraid of Nightmare, thinking he can be stopped." Daphne replied.

Shaking his head in disappointment, Yamikage drew his sword faster than the eye could see, charging after Daphne and nearly stabbing her in the eye if he wasn't blocked by another Sword.

Looking up, the two were surprised to see Karai blocking Yamikage's Katana with her Tanto, glaring at Yamikage with her slit pupils and her fangs out.

"It seems there are ninjas in this world as well." the traitor commented.

"You got some nerve attacking my school..." Karai growled.

Ignoring the snake girl, Yamikage pulled out a Smoke Bomb, disappearing in a puff of smoke before anyone could try and stop him.

Growling in annoyance, Daphne took off in a Sprint which looked more like she was skating thanks to her creating ice under her feet, ignoring The Snake Faunus following her until they came into a dead end, making Daphne even more frustrated.

"ARGGGG! How could anyone find there way around here?" Daphne asked, hating this.

"Well, if you had slow down, like I said, you'd know that you're heading into a dead end." Karai commented, after catching up.

"I did not ask for your input, human." Daphne replied.

"First off, I'm not Human and secondly, what is your problem? You haven't been here a full day and yet you insult everyone and walk around like you own the place. You claim to be one of the strongest people here and yet I had to save you from getting killed." Karai asked, not wanting to put up with any of her crap.

"You got lucky, he's a fully trained Star Warrior, so if he had expected you, you'd be dead right now and as for being one of the strongest I am because your people are so weak compared to the might of my people." Daphne replied smirking.

"You mean your perfect people who are scattered among the universe because they were probably arrogant little shits like you who can't be thankful for anything." Karai growled.

"I'm not perfect, at least not yet, but compared to me you're a baby because I'm only 201 years older than Clark so while I myself never went to the front lines I Know just what a fully capable Star Warrior can do because I was personally trained by Sir Arthur." Daphne said as Karai shook her head at the princess's arrogance.

"Tell me, did you have any allies during the war?" Karai asked, not noticing that they were being watched by the Cameras.

"No, we only had the Star Warriors and the Nintendon Army." Daphne replied.

"And it was that arrogant attitude that probably caused that. I don't know how things work on your planet but here being trained is a choice. I chose the life of a Huntress because I can't think of anything else I could do to help people like a Huntress can just like my Mom, Dad and soon to be little sister." Karai stated.

"If these Huntresses are so great then why haven't you gotten rid of The Grimm like we did against the spirits of Galeem and Dharkon?" Daphne asked, remembering how the Star Warriors defeated two god-like entities: "The Lord of Light/Ultimate Enemy" and "The Embodiment of Chaos and Darkness" who wage war against each other as they both tried to recreate the universe in their own image.

"The What?" Karai asked.

"Basically two god-like entities of Light and Dark fighting for dominance across the universe." Daphne explained.

"Well, that's neither here nor there, but right now we need to- He's watching us through the cameras." Karai replied, throwing a shuriken, destroying the camera.

"How do you know that?" Daphne asked.

"I know the locations and angles of all the cameras, that one has not moved since I first came here." Karai explained, quickly moving with Daphne right behind her.

"Where would he watch us?" Daphne asked.

"Headmaster's office. But unfortunately, he'll see us coming and I can't fit in the vents." Karai answered, making a very good point.

"If you can open it, I can fit." Daphne said.

"Alright, you try and stop him if you can while I go the long way." Karai ordered, finding a Vent hatch and pulling it open for her.

"Good luck, we're going to need it." Daphne replied, quickly going into the Vent, hoping she can find the headmaster's office quickly.

"I hope she can find her way to the Headmaster's Office. I have to distract him..." Karai mumbled, quickly taking off and destroying any camera she came across.

* * *

 **With Yamikage right now.**

 **Headmaster's Office**

Yamikage was in the headmaster's office, looking over the school's security with the rest of the staff and their two students he captured when they tried to find him tied up and gagged all spread around the room.

"Where is she? There is no way Daphne could slip past the cameras." Yamikage demanded as he growled.

"Maybe she's smarter than you think." Kara replied from under the same Net as Barbara.

"Hush, you don't want to make him mad." Escargoon said who is also tied up alongside DDD to keep up appearances.

"Who is that Ninja Girl destroying the Cameras?" Yamikage asked, ignoring their argument.

"That is Karai, she's one of the best Ninjas I know." Kara explained, hoping to distract Yamikage by hitting his pride.

Realizing what she is up to, Barbara begrudgingly nodded her Head in agreement, surprising her old teacher making him wonder just how good she truly is If she is the best ninja they Know.

Deciding what to do, Yamikage quickly left the school body to go looking for the ninja snake, aiming to see if she really is what they claim to be.

Seeing that he was gone, everyone began to try and struggle to escape before he comes back until they heard movement above them.

Looking up, everyone saw that Daphne has found her way to the headmaster's office, much to the joy of everyone who was captured.

Using Oathkeeper as a hammer to smash open the Vent to the Ground, Daphne jumped down into the throne, landing safely for all to see.

"Glad to see you, Daphne. Now please get us out of here." Kara said.

Nodding her head, Daphne changed Oathkeeper into a pair of bolt cutters, easily cutting the metal net enough for them to move and or escape, so they can start regaining their powers slowly.

"Catch your breath, then help me free everyone, if he doesn't find me, he's going to be going after Clark next." Daphne ordered, changing Oathkeeper back into its rapier form to start cutting all the ropes.

Catching their breath, the two began to feel their powers returning to them slowly, but surely coming back, but until then, they will be almost no help.

"Where is that Egghead going?" DDD asked, watching the cameras trying to find him.

"Well, he's certainly not going into your salad that's for sure." Escargoon commented.

"He's going after Karai or Clark, but you won't find him in plain sight." Barbara stated.

"Then we need to split up. Daphne, you're with me because we need to go after Clark. Barbara, you know him best, so you go after Karai and possibly take out Yamikage." Kara ordered, taking off and ignoring the fact that her powers are fully back yet.

"Teachers, we need to split up and try to find him, and see if we can reestablish communication to the outside world." Jason stated as everyone nodded.

"I'll try to coordinate everyone with the few remaining cameras." DDD added as the teachers nodded and taking off after grabbing their discarded weapons.

* * *

 **With Kirby.**

Kirby was still in Miss Stars's room, waiting for this to be all over, wondering if his Cousin and Fiancé plus his old babysitter are OK, not noticing the door opening ever so slightly with nothing on the other side.

Hearing the door open, Aquarius began to blast it with water similar to a blast of a riot control fire hydrant, nearly destroying the door in the process.

Seeing that nothing was there, Aquarius began to relax somewhat before a pellet of knockout gas was sent flying towards her face knocking her out when it exploded causing the students to scream in Terror.

Coming threw the Door Yamikage Stood With His Katana Pointed At Kirby Glaring At the scared Children Who backed up Behind William who just stood with a blank expression on his face trying to hide his own fear if The Traitor.

"Hand over the Son of Meta Knight or prepare to Die." Yamikage warned, not wanting to harm any of the children but he will.

"We'll never hand over Kirby!" Kitty cried.

"Yeah, so go away!" Rouge added.

"Then you will all die." Yamikage replied, throwing a Kunai at Kirby who proceeded to inhale it as he jumped into the air, using another Copy Ability.

 **BGM - Kirby Right Back at Ya! Unreleased Soundtrack: Ability Transformation**

As Kirby was in the air, an energy shuriken formed from a flash of light as Autumn leaves were blowing in the wind that surrounded him as the shuriken and leaves vanished, forming his hat which is a red helmet with a green star and purple plume with a short cape as he then pulls out a Ninjato.

This is Ninja Kirby.

 **BGM ends.**

Charging at the traitor, the two began to clash swords before jumping back.

Charging, Yamikage tried to cut Ninja Kirby but he had jumped back twice out of his range before to his and everyone's surprise, Ninja Kirby fired a miniature sword beam downwards, creating an arc that destroyed the wall, letting the traitor jump outside.

Swinging his Ninjato at Yamikage who proceeded to block until Ninja Kirby jumped back again, charging each swing as he created another miniature sword beam, knocking the traitor to the ground without his sword.

Getting desperate, the former Ninja of the Star Warriors threw a shuriken again in which his opponent countered by throwing his own weapon AKA a Kunai, causing both to hit the ground.

Ninja Kirby then created a double arc miniature sword beam in which created what looks like a small X which was then by blocked by Yamikage who jumped back again, amazing all who where watching.

"Let's see how you handle this." Yamikage said, creating a miniature gust of wind with a swing of his sword, catching Ninja Kirby off guard as he struggled to stay on the ground.

Seeing that the first one was not working, the traitor through another one sending Ninja Kirby flying towards the hole in the school's wall where his cousin, old babysitter, and fiancé arrived to see the fight.

"KIRBY/CLARK!" Everyone cried in worry.

Jumping in front of him, the traitor was about to stab him before to his and everyone's surprise, Ninja Kirby began to glow blue and straight out disappear in a flash of stars before everyone's eyes within a flash of blue light.

"Teleportation. That's an advanced Ninja Skill." Barbara commented, knowing that she can do that too.

Appearing behind him, Ninja Kirby grabbed the traitor under his arms and jumped into the sky before throwing him back down into the ground face first.

Struggling to get up, Yamikage glared at Kirby for daring to defeat him so easily like this.

"Clark, you shall regret this." Yamikage warned, using his real name for the first time before disappearing in a puff of smoke and reappearing on top of the school where he saw Eva smashing his jamming signal because she couldn't figure out how to turn it off.

Growling some more, Yamikage resorted to his last resort by pulling out a Nightmare Enterprises cell phone.

"Send the Destroyas!" Yamikage shouted before having to dodge a flying spear and Kunai from Barbara.

"It's too late! They're on there way and NIGHTMARE himself is coming, you've all lost!" Yamikage cried, not noticing the the Double ended Spear of Eva was coming from him from behind, killing him instantly.

True to his word, a total of Four Destroyas appeared in the Sky alongside Nightmare Himself in his giant form, spreading terror in a little with his mere presence, attracting creatures of Grimm straight to the city.

"PEOPLE OF REMNANT! FOR TOO LONG HAVE I PUT UP WITH YOU HOARDING MY ENEMIES! SO NOW UNTIL THOSE BRATS AND THE YAMATO ARE IN MY HANDS, I WILL SLAUGHTER ALL OFF YOU!" Nightmare roared, spreading terror cross the world of Remnant itself.

* * *

 **With Ben at Glynda's Class**

 **Beacon Amphitheatre, Beacon Academy**

"What are we going to do, Ben?" Yang asked, not wanting to handover her son, niece, and his friend or even his "Fiancé" even if she does not like her.

"The Answer's obvious, you need to handover those kids, so he'll leave us alone." Cardin said.

"And if we do, he'll have nothing to stop him from coming after us, Kirby has the ability to hurt and even kill him, but if we hand Kirby over, there'll be no stopping him." Blake pointed out.

"But what about that Yamato? You said you threw it into a Sun." Cinder added.

"Ok, I lied about that. But right now, that's not important because we need to get to the city!" Ben stated, pulling out the real Yamato, much to Yang's surprise.

"How did you get it back? I had it locked in a place only I know the location of." Yang asked, wondering if he paid a visit to Kabu without her knowledge.

"The one I gave you was a fake, but before you ground me to the couch, we need to stop this invasion." Ben explained, opening a portal straight to Vale.

"Everyone who's coming, go to the portal now!" Ben ordered as everyone got up and ran through the portal before he stopped Team JNPR.

"Pyrrha, call your folks and tell them to get ready for battle, Nora, only use that ability if necessary, Ren, see if you can call your Dad to help and, Jaune, since you're the only person without a gun, try to escort civilians to safety because the Monster Foot Soldiers always carry guns." Ben ordered as Team JNPR nodded in agreement.

"Yang, call the Warp Star, Kirby's the only one who can hurt Nightmare." Ben ordered as his wife grudgingly agreed.

* * *

 **With Kirby Now.**

 **BGM Start - Nightmare - by Chameleon Circuit**

Seeing the Danger, Kirby began to run past rveryone with his Super Speed until the Warp Star appeared next to him following him, letting him jump on top of it To fly straight to nightmare With his Reaper cloak slowly appearing on him and Star Light appear in his hands.

"STOP THIS NOW YOU MEANIE!" Kirby demanded, glaring into Nightmare's eyes.

"Hehehe. Why don't you make me, brat? Oh wait, you can't. Because you're just as weak as your Grandmother who I took did pleasure in killing." Nightmare replied.

Glaring at Nightmare, Kirby Jumped off the Warp Star, swinging Star-Light, aiming for his Head, but was blocked by to his surprise was a sword from Nightmare who just smirked.

"If you want to play, Star Warrior, then so be it." Nightmare growled, shrinking down to humor Kirby.

Glaring at his enemy, Kirby started to fight nightmare getting angrier by the second as he casually blocked every single attack while yawning almost as if he was completely bored with this situation.

"TAKE ME SERIOUSLY, YOU MEANIE!" Kirby screamed.

"Very Well." Nightmare replied, grabbing Star-Light in mid swing and ripping it straight out of his hands and kicking Kirby away like a beach ball as he quickly threw Star-Light near Kirby as the latter caught it.

"I'll now take you seriously." Nightmare said, opening his cloak and reaching in to pull out what looks like an orb filled with smoke that emanates a dark aura as it's a dark sphere covered in golden, glowing stars with a gradient tear runs across the sphere with the top of the sphere is dark blue while the bottom is dark pink.

"This is my symbol of power, the Orb of Nightmares!" Nightmare announced, reaching into the orb and started to pull something out which started to take form in the shape of a Nintendon's natural predator.

"Every nightmare you ever had, every bad dream you woke up from, every moment of fear you ever experienced all at my beck and call. They say it's a fear, fear itself, but guess what: I AM FEAR!" Nightmare screamed, pointing at his enemy, causing the creature to attack the scared Kirby who stared to run.

Just checked laying at his enemies fear nightmare almost did not notice a sword beam flying straight towards him, nearly hitting his orb which disappeared just before it hit, reappearing in Nightmare's other hand.

Looking towards the source of the attack, Nightmare saw that it was the Invincible Girl, Pyrrha Nikos herself, alongside her parents and team, minus her boyfriend who was doing as he was asked.

"That was a Dirty Trick, Mortal." Nightmare growled, not noticing Thor Valkyrie sneaking up behind him with lightning sparking over his hammer or Li Ren on top of a building, aiming his energy bow at Nightmare.

"Says the one who commence genocide." Leonidas retorted, pointing his spear at the Lord of Nightmares.

"It does matter what you mortals think because compared to me you're inferior to my Power!" Nightmare roared.

"Then why is it you can't beat Kirby?" Athena asked, making Nightmare glare at her.

"Let's see what you fear!" Nightmare screamed, lifting his Orb before to his surprise his hand was shot with an arrow, making him drop it as Thor appeared behind him and smashed his head with Mjolnir.

"KEEP THE ORB AWAY FROM HIM!" Kirby screamed, still running from his fears.

Nodding their heads in agreement, everyone began to make for the Orb and destroying any Monster foot soldiers that got in the way, taking extra care not to touch it with their bare hands just in case it has some kind of defense built into it wondering how everyone else is doing.

* * *

 **With Ben.**

Watching the Destroyas destroying everything in sight, Ben looked at in disgust and outrage as they destroyed everything in sight, attracting Grimm as he sighed.

"Ready, Ben?" Koan asked, holding the Rebellion.

"You take them out with a Sword Beam while I distract them." Ben ordered, transforming into Infernus to distract them as all the plasma balls from the Destroyas started aiming for him.

Smirking at the sight of the distraction of the distracted Destroyas, Koan held the Rebellion in a converted grip backwards, letting it charge with a Silver Light before unleashing not one but two Sword Beams, cutting two of the Destroyas instantly.

Smirking in the Sky, Infernus began to fly around, distracting the other Destroyas while they did not not notice the Battleship Halberd appear behind them, pointing their cannons/turrets and Combo Cannon at the Destroyas.

"OPEN FIRE!" Infernus ordered, pointing at the Destroyas.

Hearing the order, the skeleton crew of the flying battleship open fired, making sure not to hit any Atlas Military ships, making sure to destroy any falling debris.

Smirking, Infernus flew down to see that Nightmare was fighting Athena and Thor as they were fighting off some Grimm with Nora using the Thunder Fists with thankfully no one watching destroying all that got close.

With Leonidas and Pyrrha, they were fighting some Monsters that Nightmare had summoned to distract them.

With Li and Ren, the father and son ninjas were shooting from the roof tops, helping when they can against the enemies of the World.

But what most surprised Infernus was the fact that Jaune, yes Jaune Arc, was fighting Nightmare with only his sword of Crocea Mors after dropping his shield of Crocea Mors somewhere, clearly losing but to Ben's Surprise, he never once looked afraid at the possible of dying even when Nightmare was laughing.

"You're a Fool, Boy! You'll die here today alone and for nothing!" Nightmare cried.

Grunting in pain, Jaune began to push back against Nightmare with all of his Might not doing anything against The lord of Nightmares but Glared none the less pushing with all of his might.

"If I die here today that doesn't matter, so long as I slow you down to distract Kirby!" Jaune screamed, punching Nightmare in the face and rolling out of the way for a wave of stars to hit Nightmare.

"ARGGGG!" Nightmare roared in pain, feeling the full power of the Star Rod.

Looking up, Nightmare saw that Kirby managed to get away and eat his Warp Star, hitting Nightmare directionally on top of a building next to Li, glaring at Nightmare.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, BRAT! BECAUSE I'LL NOT REST UNTIL I HAVE THE YAMATO!" Nightmare screamed, giving Ben a really, really bad idea.

 _'Sorry, but you know what I have to do.'_ Ben thought to Yamato.

 **BGM ends.**

 _'Do what you think is right.'_ The Yamato mentally replied, knowing that Ben must do what he has to do.

Ben quickly changed into Alien X **(Azmuth gave him permanent access)** , much to the shock of Nightmare who instantly recognized what it was.

"That's not possible..." Nightmare whispered in both awe and a little fear.

* * *

 **Inside Alien X's Pocket Universe/"Mind"**

"Have the two of you seen what's going on?" Ben asked, looking at the 2 Voices of Rage & Agression and Love & Compassion.

"We have." Bellicus replied.

"And we fully agree. I just hope that Lady Space agrees that it had to be done." Serena added, pushing Ben out.

* * *

 **Outside.**

"Motion carried. Commence destroying the Yamato!" Alien X shouted, much to Nightmare's shock that a lonely human manage to get the voices inside his head to agree on something so fast.

"NOOOO!" Nightmare screamed, dashing to try and stop it.

Pulling the sword out of it scabbard, Alien X raised the blade over his head and quickly brought it down over his knee, snapping it into creating a blast that leveled the entire street, blasting everyone backwards in surprise at the sheer amount of power.

Staring in shock that the Sword that he needed for his plans was in pieces, Nightmare began to scream, letting out the most horrifying thing that scared even the creatures of Grimm away.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, TENNYSON!" Nightmare screamed, taking the surviving Monsters and Monster Foot soldiers away.

Not at all scared by his threat, Alien X simply clapped his hands, restoring all the damage that has been done to the city of Vale, making it look like nothing ever happened in the first place as well as destroying any at all remaining Nightmare Enterprises technology on the planet before powering down, looking extremely "tired" as everyone surrounded him.

"What was that Tennyson?!" General Ironwood demanded, who for the first time decided not to sacrifice another gun.

"My most powerful form, it allows me to alter reality on a small scale and before you ask, no I can't get rid of all the Grimm, I tried." Ben explained, huffing and puffing.

"That one was not in the co-" James began before he and along with everyone else literally stopped moving all together as time stopped.

"Look, if you want to talk to me, Death, you could've just speak in my head." Ben said, wondering what Death wants.

"I am not Death." A Female Voice said that sounded like asteroids colliding with planets: Destructive, Powerful, and Apocalyptic.

Turning around, Ben saw a tall and voluptuous woman with long silvery hair that hangs loosely down her back in a Ponytail with part of it framing her face from the front, and a part on her hairline revealing her forehead and eyes which were made entirely out of galaxies with Silver Eye Shadow and matching lipstick. She has large breasts, a curvaceous figure, and a Tan complexion.

She wears an elegant, frilled, black ball gown that has so many different constellations that even Ben did not recognize that is slit up her left leg and tied with gold sash that sits around their hips. A black, frilled choker sits around her neck with a moon pin, and a ribbon with the mark of the Sun emblazoned upon it falls between her breasts. The accompanying sleeves of the dress are detached, sitting on the her upper arm and falling to their forearm, where they flare outward. Around the bodice of her dress is more golden trim, curving inward under the her bust. Additionally, she sports black heels.

This is Lady Space, the physical Embodiment of Space.

"Who are you...?" Ben asked, being ready for anything.

"I am Lady Space, and not only you broke the curse on my sword, but you temporarily broke it in the process." Space explained, grabbing the two shattered remains of Yamato, looking at it sadly.

"What do you mean "temporarily"?" Ben asked.

"I aim to fix him. And, since I have him, I can now get back at my brother for sending that Time Walker to steal my creation, maybe I'll steal something of his." Space explained, seemingly forgetting that she is in the company of the universe's greatest hero.

"Fascinating, now if you're just about to unfreeze time, that'd be great." Ben replied, who immediately shut up when Space glared at him.

"You broke my creation, so as payment, you're going to help me steal from my brother." Space explained, daring him to argue.

"First off, two wrongs don't make a right. And secondly, can't you just take this to the Boss or something? Another thing, he'd see me coming a thousand timelines away." Ben explained, knowing what Paradox told him about Father Time.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I may not be Life, but I do have access to entire universe as it's filled with all form of lifeforms some of which exist outside of Time's Realm." Space explained, tapping the Ultimatrix with a glowing finger, causing the gauntlet watch's hourglass symbol to turn Yellow, activating Scan Mode.

 _ **"Uncatalogued DNA detected! Scan in progress."**_ The Ultimatrix spoke as it prepared an area scan for more DNA with its Yellow Scanning Ray.

 _ **"Unknown DNA Sample acquired. Scan complete. DNA scanned and species recognized. Allmightion. Unlocked and available on Playlist 71."** _The Ultimatrix spoked as its Hourglass turned back from Yellow to Green.

Not wanting to argue with the embodiment of Space, Bed quickly transformed into the new alien which took the form of a alien that was humanoid in nature standing about 6 foot nine green, scaly skin with a pale, white hue to his chest. He was barefoot although he had bandages that were wrapped around his feet, and also had them wrapped around his hands and wrists as well. He wore black trousers that had faint, white pinstripes. He had a black belt around his waist and had loose, red overalls. He was shirtless, and had faint, yellow eyes with black, slitted pupils. From his chest upwards, he had scaly skin, yet, and his belly appeared to have softer skin and was not scaly like the rest of his body.

"SPACE LORD!" Ben roared.

"Like the name. But now, you've got a job to do." Space replied.

"A small tiny problem there. According to Death, a mortal can't enter another realm without permission or unless they're a champion." Space Lord explained, reminding Space of a important fact.

"OK, good point. Which is why I'll make you my champion temporarily, and if you succeed, you may keep the Yamato." Space explained, tapping Ben on the Ultimatrix symbol, turning him back to normal before to his surprise, he was kissed on the cheek, leaving behind some lipstick.

"Was that really necessary?" Ben asked, wiping away the lipstick and feeling much more powerful **(And Horny)** than before.

"No, I just wanted to annoy you for breaking my sword." Space replied with a flirty smile, annoying him some more before he change back into Space Lord disappearing as Space started time again as she disappeared.

"Councils records- Where did he go?" James asked, seeing that Ben literally disappeared into thin air.

* * *

 **With Ben**

 **Time's Realm**

Appearing in a Realm that was nearly completely barren except for a Greek temple that was crawling with people that Ben did not recognize nor care to pay attention to at this point in time, but the person who stood in the middle was a giant of a man with Completely white hair wearing a Greek toga, looking completely bored as he seem to dull off to sleep, holding a Staff that had a hourglass filled with sand constantly going down and back up again.

This is Father Time, the physical embodiment of Time and Space's Brother and as for the symbol of his power in his hand is known as the Sands of Time.

 _'Don't worry, no one can see you unless you're directly in front of them, go into the temple and behind his throne, you'll find a set of stairs, ad you're looking for a pure white orb, so grab it and get out.'_ Space ordered mentally, almost making him jump.

Grumbling about the demanding embodiment of space, Space Lord did as he was told taking extra care to avoid anyone so they won't see him until he went downstairs to see Professor Paradox standing directly behind a pedestal, looking directly at Space Lord, making him sweat drop, wondering if he can be seen.

 _'Are you sure he won't see me.'_ Space Lord asked the female embodiment.

 _'He should not. Not unless you get directly in front of him.'_ Space explained before swearing loudly after dropping a Hammer on her toe.

Rolling his eyes, Space Lord began to carefully sneak over to the pedestal, being careful not to startle Paradox when his hand was grabbed by said Time Walker, who had one finger over his lips, telling Space Lord to be quiet.

"Don't say anything, Father Time will be able to hear you and will destroy you if you say something. Officially, I can't help you which is why I need you to knock me out, so my master won't suspect a thing." Paradox explained as Space Lord looked at him in confusion, but did as he was told anyway by punching Paradox in the face and quickly stealing the Orb of Time.

Smiling, not that Space Lord could see it, Space immediately pulled Space Lord away from the Pedestal as he heard a loud scream, nearly making him deaf.

* * *

 **Space's Realm**

Appearing in a Realm what looked like a endless night sky that was filled with endless stars unblocked by any form of pollution, showing star upon star with not a single cloud in the sky.

Looking around, Space Lord saw that Space was sitting in a Chair with the newly fixed Yamato in her hands, smiling at the sight of him as she got up and hugged him, making him blush slightly With how close she was hugging Him.

"Thank you, Benjamin... You have no idea what this means to me." Space said, breaking the hug to look him in the eyes.

"And now... For your reward..." Space added, putting on a flirty smile as she used her other hand to reach towards her dress looking like she was about to take it off as Ben started blushing even more.

"P-p-p-Please don't... I'm married." Space Lord stated, trying to look anywhere else but at her.

"I know. I just like to tease people, my Champion." Space replied, confusing Ben a bit.

"I thought I was only your champion temporarily." Space Lord said confusedly.

"No, Yamato was created to be for my champion and since he requested that he goes back to you, I've decided to make you my permanent champion if you wish." Space explained, backing away so he can change back to normal.

"What would this entitle exactly? My adopted son is Death's champion, but what kind of task would I have to do for you?" Ben asked, taking a seat and realizing for the first time he was on an asteroid.

"Well, I don't have much that you could do for me since there's hardly anything that can upset the balance of myself, but it'd protect you from Time's wrath for the most part if he finds out you stole the Orb of Time." Space explained.

"And, what powers would I have? I don't care for having power, but I like to know what I can do." Ben asked.

"Well, for one thing, you'll have complete and total access to the full power of the Yamato which I'll allow him to explain, you'll also be able to breathe in my domain and survive all of its dangers. But perhaps what you'll find most interesting is you'll be able to open miniature black holes just to name a few things." Space explained.

"Ok, but can I ask what you're going to do with the Orb of Time?" Ben asked, feeling dramatic irony payback about to happen in a second.

"The exact same thing he did to me. This thing will travel through the Multiverse until he begs me to give it back." Space explained with a Sadistic Smile, scaring Ben a little as he called it was dramatic irony payback.

 _'Good Luck, Time, you're going to need it...'_ Ben thought, hoping to leave soon.

"Don't worry, you'll leave soon, but first I noticed that you need to learn how to use Iaido." Space replied.

"I do, but my wife and mother-in-law are complete and total sadistic teachers when it comes to training." Ben explained, not looking forward to training again.

"Then I'll help with that. I may not be as good as a fighter as War or Death, but I know how to use all sorts of weapons." Space replied.

"So long as you're not like my Wife and Mother-in-Law, I don't care." Ben said, hoping that she's not like his two self-proclaimed teachers.

"Oh, don't worry since it's your first time I'll be gentle." Space replied, once again teasing her new champion.

"Are you ever going to stop flirting and using innuendos?" Ben asked, hoping that his wife won't find out and assume that he's "cheating" on her.

"Probably not." Space replied, creating a replica of Yamato and instantly changing her outfit to a sports bra with a pair of yoga pants, making Ben blush extra hard at her curves and body.

 _'Who did I piss off in my previous life to cause this?'_ Ben wondered.

* * *

 **On Remnant**

 **In Ozpin's Office, Beacon Tower**

"WHERE IS HE, OZPIN?!" James demanded, smashing his robotic arm on the desk.

"I don't know, James. I don't even know if he's alive." Ozpin answered honestly.

"Trust me, he's alive. Although, he's extremely annoyed for some reason." Yang added, coming through the elevator with Kirby.

"What are the two of you doing here?" James asked.

"I asked them to come to see if they know something." Glynda explained.

"Miss Xiao Long, how do you know he's alive and annoyed?" Ozpin asked as Yang rubbed her head.

"My Mate Mark allows me to do a few things such as allowing both of us to know if each other is alive, tell when each other is in extreme danger, and what we're feeling to some extent, but for some reason, his emotions are constantly shifting." Yang explained.

"She says his mood is shifting so much, it's giving her a headache." Kirby explained.

Opening her mouth to comment, Yang was cut off by the sound of a Clock bell going off as an old man with a staff appeared, grabbing her neck and choking her.

"You will bring the Thief here!" Time demanded, squeezing Yang's neck, ignoring how she tried to force him to let go.

Angry that this strange man just appeared strangling his mother, Kirby summoned his Knight Rage and Star-Light, attempting to fight Father Time who just ignored him blocking every strike with his Sands of Time like it was nothing.

"LET GO OF MY MOMMY!" Kirby screamed.

Ignoring Kirby's space. Time decided to attract Ben faster by using his power, aging Yang 50 years, graying her Hair and wrinkling her face and body as she struggled to breathe even more on the verge of passing out and dying when Death appeared, cutting the hands of time with Death's Judgement **(pun totally intended)** , making him scream in surprise as Death quickly grabbed his neck with a cold iron grip as she held Death's Judgement directly in front of him while placing a foot on the Sands of Time as she started to choke him.

"What are you doing here, Time?" Death asked, changing Yang back to her normal age while still keeping a grip on Time's neck.

"Your champion's father stole from me! I will have my property returned immediately!" Time shouted, regenerating his hands as he cannot reach for his symbol of power due to his hands being restrained by Death as she increased her grip, forcing him to struggle.

"Well he's not here, he's training with Space because I saw him Six Months ago fighting her." Death replied, confusing everyone but Time for a moment.

"A month ago? He's only been gone for half an hour." Glynda asked, confused on what Death was talking about.

"Half an hour from your perspective of time, Space is currently teaching him how to use the Yamato because when he used a Celestialsapien to destroy Yamato, he inadvertently broke the curse, allowing Space to approach." Death explained as Time seemed to get even more angry.

"So she has found a champion, it seems that I'll have to find my own soon." Time commented, wanting to get free of Death's grip and be ready to leave before a very familiar portal opened up.

Coming out of the Portal was a young man wearing a coat like Yamato's spirit but Green and the Green Hourglass symbol on the back of the coat and his Brown Hair having grown slightly longer, but what really attracted everyone's attention was a beard, confusing everyone for a bit.

"Ben..." Yang gasped, happy to see him but cringed a little at the site of the beard and long Hair.

 _'That's definitely going to be shaved... ...Although, I like how his shaggy hair had grown so longer...'_ Yang thought.

"Step away from my Wife, Time." Ben ordered, pointing the Yamato at Time.

"Or what, Mortal? You stole from me, therefore someone must pay." Time asked, knowing that he will regret strangling the wife of Ben 10.

"Or we take this to the Boss, Brother..." Space added, appearing on the headmaster's desk wearing her ballgown, glaring at Time.

"Now now. You shouldn't involve trivial matters concerning the boss." Nightmare said, appearing with a white flag pole.

Getting ready to attack, Kirby was about to charge before he was grabbed by Death's large Skeletal Hands , stopping his attack as Nightmare laughed.

"Hehehe... You should be more careful with your champions, he almost broke a law concerning the flag of peace." Nightmare lectured, laughing at Kirby's confused face.

"What's the Flag of Peace?" Kirby asked, struggling to escape Death's Grip while she still kept a grip on Time's neck.

"Basically, it means he's here with peaceful intentions and can't be fought." Ben explained, not liking this.

"What do you want, Nightmare?" Space demanded, pulling out a Staff that like Time's only instead of having a Hourglass with Sand it instead had a entire universe held within a purplsih black Orb at the top.

This is Space's Symbol of Power, the Staff of the Stars.

"I don't want much, but I do want the Yamato, so I don't have to keep rebuilding an entire army every time I go to a different universe." Nightmare explained.

"Not Going to Happen." Ben stated, keeping a tight grip on his sword.

"I added a few more security functions this time, so no other embodiment besides yours truly can touch it." Space explained, grinning at him and Time.

"And, what is the stop me from sending a Time Walker or Nightmare a Monster to take it?" Time asked as Nightmare agreed with him.

"Ozpin, try to pick up the Yamato." Ben ordered, placing Yamato on the desk.

Raising an eyebrow, the cursed headmaster tried to lift the Yamato, finding it extremely heavy for a Sword of its size.

Pushing some Magic into it along with his Aura, the Wizard of Oz tried to lift it only for it to somehow get even heavier, no matter how much he tried to lift it, it just stayed exactly where it was, not moving an inch.

"Stop playing around, Ozpin." James said, getting annoyed.

"I'm not playing, I can't lift it." Ozpin explained, giving up.

"That's because I bound it to my champion and his family. You can prove yourself worthy to his spirit as much as you want, but it won't matter because you won't be able to use them because you're not his immediate family." Space explained.

"What does that mean?" Kirby asked confusedly.

"It means I can lift it along with you and Kitty, but no one else." Yang explained.

"That's right, and now if you'll excuse us, me and my champion have a meeting with the Boss." Space added, snapping her fingers and taking Ben and the Yamato with her outside the Multiverse itself.

"Looks like you ran out of Time, ironic isn't it." Death said, smirking triumphantly at Time as she let go of his neck, allowing him to breathe as he picked up the Sands of Time.

"The day's not over yet." Time replied leaving along with Nightmare.

"What just happened?" James asked confusedly.

"*Sigh* What do you know about the Multiverse?" Ozpin asked, hoping that by explaining the Embodiments, James won't freak out.

* * *

 **Outside the Multiverse**

 **The Boss's Realm.**

Appearing in a completely empty realm that has absolutely nothing anywhere similar to the Void but this was slightly different because Ben could feel something even more powerful than Alien X.

Looking around, Ben heard some clapping from behind him.

Turning around, Ben was surprised to see Morgan Freeman wearing an all white suit with a Smile on his face.

"Well, well, well. This is the first time in over 30 Quintillion years a champion has come to see me." "Morgan Freeman" commented, still clapping.

"I'm sorry Mr. Morgan Freeman, but I'm supposed to be seeing the Boss, but I think this is just another prank by Space trying to annoy me." Explained Ben as "Morgan Freeman" started to laugh.

"You're talking to the Boss right now, this is just a form your mortal comprehension is able to see. If you could really see me, every single Ben Tennyson from every single universe; Past, Present, and Future would cease to exist all at once." The Boss explained.

"Ok... Why am I imagining you looking like Morgan Freeman?" Ben asked, seriously confused.

"Haven't you heard? He's the voice of God." Boss replied, walking over and putting his right arm over Ben's shoulder.

"Walk with me why don't you. I'm sure you've got many questions and you want to ask before Time and Space start asking me to settle their argument before it affects the Multiverse." Boss said, walking alongside Ben.

"Ok. Now if you don't mind can you please explain if you're like the God from Christianity?" Ben asked.

"If that's what you believe, then yes, but I'm also not at the same time." Boss explained, confusing Ben.

"How can you be and not be at the same time?" Ben asked.

"Let me ask you something, Benjamin, are you religious?" the Boss asked.

"Not really no, I know my Uncle Jack on my mom's side is a Christian, but I never really subscribe to that kind of stuff like my mom and dad." Ben explained, showing that he's an Atheist.

"Well to him, I am God. But to the Ancient Greeks I am Chaos, to The Ancient Egyptians I am Ra, to Vikings I am Odin because I am the king of all the Embodiments, the list just goes on and on, but it doesn't matter what you believe because all of it connects in some form or another." Boss explained.

"Then what about the Brother Gods of Remnant?" Ben asked.

"That's an interesting question, it goes all the way back to my "Birth" or what you could consider my birth." The Boss explained.

"Your Birth?" Ben asked, paying full attention.

"Yes, my Birth. The Multiverse did not always exist, originally there was absolutely nothing. No Time, no Space, no Life, no Death, nothing. Just simply nothing. But eventually, there means unexplained even by myself nothing grew thought and that's how I was born." The Boss explained, looking off into the nonexistent distance.

"Eventually, I grew lonely and look for something to end my loneliness…. But I never did. I began to wonder if I was truly alone and I was just some kind of accident or something and that's when I got the idea. If I could be created from nothing then why can't something else? I began to search with inside myself and somehow I created Space, she was among the first of my many companions throughout my existence. Eventually she created what you would call the universe and filled it with planets upon planets creating more and more until there was no more room which led to the creation of the Multiverse, but something was still missing and we couldn't figure out what until Space pointed out the obvious." Boss explained.

"Life." Ben guessed as The Boss smiled some more.

"Yes, Life. When I created life, I expected her to create something that could live on planets, now I expected her to create something like herself and Spac,e but to my surprise she created a Mortal calling it an experiment. This Mortal Lived on a planet, but it could not see so that lead to the creation of the first son along with Light and Darkness, and yet it was lonely like I originally was, so we created more life, but that's when something happened. A Mortal took a Rock and bashed another's head in, creating Death and Evil." Boss explained.

"when those two were born, it surprised everyone because we never expected it which led to all of us questioning everything we knew so far. Originally, Life wanted to have Death destroyed and I was about to agree when she pointed out an obvious flaw with Life. It continued to grow at a very alarming rate and needed to be controlled before the planet and all others were overrun, but this lead to wear with the souls go? And that's how the afterlife was created as a reward for all those who have done good deeds which coincidentally led to the creation of the embodiment of Good. But Evil now she pointed out what would happen to those who missed behaved and brought nothing but pain and misery during their life which led to what you would call Hell." Boss explained.

"But what about Time? If Space was your first, how are they siblings?" Ben asked.

"Time was created, so Death could not just go around killing as she wanted, eventually more and more Embodiments were created, but I think you get the idea of how the Multiverse began." Boss explained.

"Just one last question, Space mentioned how she does not like Fate much, so does that mean we don't have free will?" Ben asked.

"Now that's an interesting question. One I think I'll leave for you to decide." The Boss replied as Time and Space appeared.

"We've finished making our cases, Boss." Time said respectably.

"Good. Now please explain your problems." Boss stated, creating La-Z-Boy chairs for everyone.

"Over 1 trillion years ago, I created the Yamato for my champion, but Time had a Time Walker enter my Realm to steal it and curse it." Space explained, glaring at Time.

"I saw nothing, but a mess among Time and you refused to destroy it, so I had stolen." Time replied, lying to his sister.

"Liar! You were Jealous!" Space shouted, telling the truth.

"Enough!" The Boss shouted as he glared at Time, taking Space's side.

"Time, since this is your first ever transgression, I will let you off with a warning and with the standard punishment." The Boss stated as Time grumbled.

"What do you want from my vault?" Time asked, glaring at Space.

"Ahh... What're you two going on about?" Ben asked confusedly.

"Embodiments don't live and die like mortals do, however, when we're punished, we have to give something away of their choosing from our personal Vaults." Time explained.

"Which is why I know exactly what I want, I want the Chronos for my champion." Space replied as Time start to look outraged, but did as he was told by summoning a six foot long, blade curved like a crescent moon, with a thick handle wrapped in leather with a with a Clock design etched into the blade.

"Take it, but since he's not my champion, it's only a ordinary weapon that allows him to see a person's next move when he looks into the blade." Tim explained, scowling as he tossed the weapon into his sister's hands and leaving.

"Well, that was easier than I thought, I thought for sure he would've made some kind of a wager in order to keep it and not be punished." Space commented, passing the Scythe to Ben.

"Problem, I don't know how to use this." Ben explained, knowing that Ruby, Qrow, Ragna, Gordeau, and Death use Scythes.

"You have a few people who can teach you, now go home." Space reminded, about to send Ben away when he raised his hand to stop her.

"Before you send me home, can you send me to Salem's castle, so I can destroy the cloning machine and genetic material, so she won't create another clone of my son and niece?" Ben asked.

"I've got a feeling you'd ask something like that, so I called in a favor from Chaos and she's destroying it as we speak." Space promised, sending him away and disappearing as the Boss watched an amusement before creating a TV at the size of the White House to watch everything.

* * *

 **In Ozpin's office.**

"So that's how the universe works? Death's a woman, Nightmare is literally nightmare given the form and the alien is an actual champion of Death? Anything else I'm missing?" Ironwood asked.

"Well, besides the fact that the "aliens" name is Kirby, and apparently, aliens have been visiting this planet including one of my ancestors, not really nothing." Yang added.

"I hope this goes without saying that you can't let the world know about this as well, the Federation may know about this, but we can't let our planet know until they are ready just like we can't let them know about the Queen." Ozpin said, much to Kirby's confusion.

"I understand, but before I leave, I just have one question: How is Kirby's training going? If he's the only one capable of stopping Nightmare, I could ask some specialist to help his training." James suggested, knowing that Winter Schnee can help train Kirby.

"His training is none of your business, James. For one thing, you personally designed weapons to kill him, and secondly, if Kirby tries to fight Nightmare right now, he'd be destroyed by an army of monsters." Glynda stated.

"He's the champion of Death, can't he just call upon an army of zombies or something?" James asked.

"A Soul for a Soul. That's the rule." Ben explained, reappearing back in the office.

"What happened to you?" Yang asked, giving Ben a Hug.

"Well, for starters I may have made an enemy of Time, and secondly, I'm going to need Ruby to teach me how to use this thing, but finally, I need to talk to the Vale Council about a few things." Ben answered.

"The council's in a tricky spot at the moment, Benjamin. During the invasion, the council building was hit first and the only survivor was the council lady because she was out to lunch at the time." Ozpin explained.

"But on the bright side now, there's no one standing in the way for equal rights within Vale." Yang added, happy to know that her partner and her adopted daughter will now be treated as equals.

"It's a small step towards worldwide equality, but a step nonetheless." Ben agreed happily.

"Now that is out-of-the-way, you know what I have to ask." James stated.

"Talk to the council lady, she'll tell you the same thing I have told her in regards to more advanced technology." Ben explained, quickly opening a portal to his Dorm, wondering what Nightmare is up to now that he cannot get his hands on the Yamato.

* * *

 **With Nightmare in his Fortress.**

Appearing in his flying ship in his giant chess board-like lair, Nightmare began to completely destroyed everything in sight, trying to let out his anger at being unable to acquire The Yamato until he received a call from Salem.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Nightmare screamed over the phone.

"The cloning machine and the material was destroyed. We're not sure who. All my cameras get picked up what is a woman dressed up like a clown destroying everything in the most strangest manner possible like in a Cartoon." Salem explained as Nightmare scowled even more.

"That was Chaos, she's completely random in every way possible, but just to be safe, if strange stuff starts happening at the most random times, call me immediately and tell that Girl to stop the plan to seduce Tennyson because he's probably immune to it after spending so much time with Space because she likes to Tease/Flirt all the time." Nightmare explained, confusing Salem for a Bit.

"Is that some kind of metaphor I'm not familiar with?" Salem asked.

"No. Space has made Tennyson her champion as such the sword will only work for him and his family." Nightmare explained.

"Then we must hill him and his family before they can use it against us." Salem replied as Nightmare shook his Head.

"That's not how it works. While you might be theoretically able to kill him probably because of your experience, but champions are extremely hard to kill because they can heal from almost anything which is why it usually takes another champion to kill a champion." Nightmare explained.

"And, what if we had a champion on our side?" Salem asked.

"...I believe this is the best plan you've ever had to kill Tennyson." Nightmare said, grinning at the Queen of Grimm.

"He or she must be absolutely ruthless, they must not show mercy of any kind, but most importantly, they must have nothing to lose and everything to gain." Nightmare explained, appearing next to Salem.

"He must be loyal enough, so where he won't betray either one of us and he has to be something or someone that Tennyson won't expect." Salem added, trying to think of who could fit that description.

"...I think we know just who to ask." Nightmare replied as the camera went dark.

* * *

 **Omake: An Ultimate Smashing Surprise.**

 **Beacon Dining Hall**

In the Beacon Cafeteria for dinner, Ben was sorting through his mail, putting the occasional Death Threat/Request from the head of the SDC for a meeting just when to his surprise he found a Letter with a Red Wax Seal that was in the shape of a Ball with an Upside Down 4, making him gasp in surprise.

"What you got there, Ben?" Ruby asked, trying to look over his shoulder.

"An invitation for a tournament, the question is who is invited." Ben explained, opening the letter as he got everyone's attention.

"To the parent/guardian of Kirby Xiao Long-Tennyson, we require your permission to allow him to be in the final Super Smash Bros. Tournament for the next 10,000 years. This Tournament would be called Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as this tournament will guide our Veteran and Newcomer contestants for the Ultimate Fight. Normally, we wouldn't require a signature, but since he has been adopted by a former tournament winner, we need a signature, so that we're excused from any legal practices because of his status as Champion. Signed M. Hand and C. Hand." Ben read out loud.

"What is Super Smash Bros.?" Weiss asked curiously.

"It's a Multiverse Tournament where they gather fighters from all across the Multiverse from different points in Time and Space." Ben explained.

"What idiot would invite a baby?" Yang asked, not wanting her adopted Nintendon Baby to participate in this Multiversal Tournament.

"Crazy Hand. He's the cofounder of the tournament alongside his brother, Master Hand." Ben explained as Samus came rushing through the door looking both pissed and worried as she ran straight to him, handing him a piece of Paper.

"Those bastards did it, Ben! Look who they brought in this year!" Sam explained, pointing her finger in the R section of the list of contestants for the final Smash Bros. Tournament.

Looking through the paper, Ben was also mad to see that the Hand Brothers brought back the evil Space Dragon Ridley after they managed to kill him.

"They brought him into the tournament, they promised he'd never be a part of the tournament!" Sam ranted, unfortunately speaking too loud for other people to hear.

"So you're saying that they can bring people back to life?" Mercury asked.

"They do it all the time. They often bring back people to life in order to increase ratings." Ben explained, looking over the List of participants to see who else is brought back to life before to his surprise and absolute anger when he saw the last name on the list.

"Oh fuck no..." Ben whispered, trying to stay calm.

Crawling into her adoptive father's lap, Kitty let out a horrified scream, instantly recognizing the name on the list.

VERGIL LEONARDO LIONHEART!

Pulling her into his Chest, Ben started to Rub her back, helping her calm down as she cried in fear into his shirt Hoping that this is just a nightmare and any moment she'll wake up and go to school.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked, taking the list and instantly finding out why when she saw the last name.

"They brought back Vergil." Ben replied, not noticing Cinder's eyes widen in surprise and interest.

"And if he wins, he gets to come back to Remnant." Sam added grimly.

"How can they bring back the dead?" Rex asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure, all I know is that whenever someone wins the tournament, they get one percent of their godly powers as well as 100 Billion in whatever currency for winning." Ben explained.

"But, why did they invite my cousin?" Kara asked.

"No idea, the brothers handpick the fighters. Some of these fighters are actual gods, so only the strongest and the best of the best of the best are allowed in." Ben explained.

"Gods? As in multiple?" Velvet asked, a little worried that her nephew Kirby would be invited to fight them.

"Relax, there has been more than one god fighting in years. But I'm concerned that Kirby was invited, so I'm not letting him fight considering Vergil and Ridley are participating." Ben replied, taking a blank piece of paper from his bag and writing something.

"What are you writing?" Daphne asked.

"I'm explaining how Kirby will not be fighting because both Ridley and Vergil are not afraid to eat their opponents alive and I'll be taking his Place." Ben explained, writing his letter to the Hand Brothers.

"When's the tournament supposed to be taking place?" Rogue asked.

"It'll take place one day before the start of the Vytal Festival. And thankfully, the tournament only last one day." Sam explained, taking Ben's Letter, so she can send it to the Hand Brothers and join her friend so she can kill Ridley again.

"What are you going to do with this extra letter?" Rex asked.

"I'll give it to someone and if anyone asks for it, you're automatically disqualified from getting it." Ben replied as Barbara was about to open her mouth.

"I was going to suggest give it to Daphne or Kara, Nintendons always watch it, so if they see it, they may come out of hiding, knowing that our princess or the daughter of our greatest warrior is alive." Barbara suggested.

"I'll think about it." Ben replied, not looking forward to this until he felt Death quickly contacting him telepathically.

 _'Don't bother. They're not ready for this kind of thing because they where taken straight from the Forbidden section of Hell.'_ Death mentally replied.

 _'The what?'_ Ben mentally asked.

 _'Hell is divided up into different sections, there's the Demon kingdoms, the eternal pit or Tartarus as the Greeks call it, and then there's the Forbidden section. But the Forbidden section is where the most darkest and irredeemable souls go for eternal torture.'_ Death explained mentally.

 _'Then me and Sam will definitely kill those two quickly as possible.'_ Ben thought, heading towards his dorm room to put Kitty to bed.

 **The Land of Darkness**

 **In Salem's Castle.**

"So you got invited to this tournament, Hazel." Salem said neutrally.

"Yes, but I'm thinking of not participating because Ozpin would see what I'm fully capable of." Hazel replied, curious to know how he got invited.

"If I might make a suggestion, your grace, what if I participate?" Tyrian asked.

"Explain." Salem ordered, raising an eyebrow.

"Your grace, as you know the Deva doesn't know that I work for you, but if what Nightmare explained is true and I win, I'll ask that they give the power to you, so you'll be even stronger than ever before, not to mention they don't know what I'm capable of." Tyrian explained, sounding for the first time rather sane.

"Hmm, agreed. But make sure that no one knows about me because my plan requires that I stay hidden as much as possible." Salem ordered as Tyrian started giggling in excitement, seeing a way to please his goddess.

"This could also be a great way to see who could possibly be worthy of being my champion, if the Lion wins then, it'll be him." Nightmare added, appearing in front of the two.

"And if I win?" Tyrian asked.

"Then I'll consider you as my champion, but let me tell you something. If you're my champion, your only allegiance will truly belong to me and no one else." Nightmare explained before disappearing back to his Fortress in order to get in contact with the Hand Brothers to convince them to allow a possible few others, so he can have more candidates for his champion.

"Watts, I want you to create something that can increase Tyrian's Strength and Power quickly. Use whatever resources you need with no limits." Salem ordered as the doctor nodded.

"What should I do, your grace?" the Scorpion Faunus asked.

"You and I will be training, I'm going to put you through every near death torture I can think of to increase your pain resistance and overall strength." Salem explained as Tyrian grinned in glee.

"To be safe, if Nightmare does get more invitations, I shall join to help with the arch in our favor." Hazel added as Salem nodded in approval.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY version)**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. Now that Sam, Barbara, and Daphne are adjusting to their new life in Remnant, I wonder what challenges await for me since I'm now the Champion of Lady Space...**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **The Champion of Space's 1st Task: Darkstalkers.**

 **Morrigan: Looks like we have a visitor approaching.**

 **Lilith: A handsome and powerful one at that.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: And scene! There we have it, folks. Samus, Kara, and Daphne adjusting to their new lives on the world of Remnant. Now, how do you all like the fact that the fight between Ninja Kirby and Yamikage is from the Kirby Right Back at Ya! Episode Ninja Binge except for the fact Benikage is not in this story? If so, leave your comments down below in the reviews and the fact Ben has become Champion of Lady Space ever since he now uses the Yamato's Full Power later on in the** **story. Tune in next time for Issue 10 where Ben goes on his very first task by Space into the Makai Kingdom in Capcom's Darkstalkers Universe. See you next chapter.**


	61. V2-5 I10: Darkstalkers

Volume 2.5 Issue 10: The Champion of Space's 1st Task: Darkstalkers

It has been a few days since the invasion in which a few interesting things happened since then starting with Adam Taurus personally appearing at Beacon Academy, having to "Thank" Ben and Rex for fighting for Equal Rights in Vale in orders from Sienna Khan.

* * *

 **Flashback to the day after the invasion.**

 **Beacon Dining Hall**

"SHAVE THAT BEARD!" Yang demanded in the Dining Hall.

"NEVER!" Ben replied with a smirk.

"Why did you grow that thing anyway?" Weiss asked.

"It annoyed Space and until she admits she cheated at Poker, I won't shave it." Ben explained stubbornly.

 _'NEVER!'_ Space mentally screamed.

 _'Then I'm keeping it.'_ Ben mentally replied, sending mental images of the beard.

 _'Two can play at that game...'_ Space warned, cutting the link as the door opened up and to everyone's surprise and Blake's horror, Adam Taurus came through the Door.

Walking to their Table, Adam had a deep scowl on his face the entire time as he glared at the Humans who glared right back, wondering what the hell he is doing at their school when he is a known terrorist.

"What are you doing here, Adam?" Ben asked, ready to fight him if necessary.

Scowling, Adam was tempted to draw his sword Wilt and kill the Human shapeshifter and the Half-Breed niece of Sienna to purify the Gene pool like Vergil tried, but in a much more subtle manor.

"On behalf of the Vale Branch of the White Fang and Sienna Khan: I offer my thanks to both you and Rex Salazar for fighting for Equality amongst our races." Adam explained, feeling like he drank acid.

Smiling, Ben and Rex immediately knew that Sienna ordered him to do this because there is no way Adam "Hate/Kill all Humans" Taurus would ever do something like this even if he was dying.

"Thank you, Adam. But can I ask why you're here when you're a wanted Criminal?" Ben asked.

"The Vale Council Lady gave every member of the White Fang in Vale a full pardon, so there's nothing stopping me from coming here." Adam explained as he growled.

"Now that you've made your appearance, please leave." Rex ordered.

Ignoring the Human EVO, Adam turned towards Kitty with a sneer that made Blake worried for Kitty because of all the times he would rant about her mom ruining the gene pool.

"Humans will never truly change. They'll start to surpass again one day." Adam commented before leaving.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

Another was Ben defeating both Raven and Yang at their own game of Iaido, showing just how far he has come with in Space's Realm.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

"Are you ready, Ben?" Yang asked in her "Raven" outfit with her colors and her Nevermore Grimm Helmet Mask.

"We won't go easy on you." Raven added.

"I can take on both of you thanks to something Yamato taught me." Ben explained, pulling out the Katana and stabbing it into the Ground.

Watching in Curiosity, the two were amazed when a second version of Ben appeared next to him made completely out of Blue Aura similar to Sun Wukong's Via Sun Semblance only more solid.

"A Clone won't change anything." Raven said, raising her Sword.

"It's just like fighting a clone of Grandma crossed with Sun's Semblance." Yang added, knowing that both Spring and Sun have Semblances that have to do with Clones and not just Blake.

Smirking, Ben dashed towards Raven faster than either one could see as he punched her in the face, sending her flying into a cave wall.

Raising her sword to fight her husband, Yang was blocked by the Clone who just started at her with a blank expression, showing that he had no emotions at all.

Getting up, Raven charged Ben, aiming to stab her smirking Son-in-Law who just sidestep to the right with his foot out, tripping her before she could react.

Trying to get up, Raven was surprised when Ben pointed the Yamato at her neck faster than she could blink, surprised on just how fast he moved.

"How did you-?" Raven began, extremely surprised with how fast he could move like that.

"It's the personal style of the Yamato. With it, I can basically just teleport with how fast I move due to learning how to dodge astroids for three months." Ben explained, dodging a slash from Yang and reappearing on the other side of the cave.

"Your Clone wasn't so tough." Yang mocked.

"It was just meant to be a distraction." Ben replied, smirking as a red ghostly blade appeared next to him, soaring towards Yang who was unable to block it, causing to her and Raven's surprise was teleported in front of Ben who pulled out from under her feet by Ben using the scabbard to knock Yang down to the ground.

"And I won. So I keep the real Yamato on me." Ben said, smirking getting ready to open a portal for them back home.

"Before we all go home, how did you make me teleport?" Yang asked.

"The Yamato grants people the power to cut Space, but in return for this power, he takes a small portion of the individual's power as well. The one I just use was what I like to call Angel's Light which allows me to teleport people and certain objects." Ben explained, opening a portal to their Dorm Room while Raven went to Vernal.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

 **Beacon Academy**

Right now, Ben and Rex working on the campus as they began setting up the Fairgrounds for the 40th Annual Vytal Festival which will be held within three days, making sure to keep an eye out for anything suspicious in case Nightmare tried something again because he can't get the Yamato.

"I still can't believe we're not fighting in the tournament." Rex said, helping Ben set up a Tent.

"Well think about it, Gwen and Kevin are off to college since I can return anytime I want, even though Tsume has joined our team with Circe, we're still way too powerful and we need to give other people a chance. Besides, between you and me, I rather not give Squidface anymore information on my new powers and new fighting style if I can help it." Ben explained.

"I just don't see why you can't go straight to the moon and kill him right now." Rex replied.

"Because it'd cause so much political backlash especially since I'm king." Ben explained, confusing Rex a bit.

"What does that have to with anything? He's clearly insane." Rex asked confusedly.

"*Sigh* It's because of the reason why I don't just kill my enemies left and right after I started killing Xenomorphs. Hold on a moment." Ben explained, mumbling something under his breath.

"There. Now no one can't eavesdrop on us. Now as I was saying: The reason why I don't just go around killing my enemies left right even before I became king was because of the potential political backlash. Say I killed Vilgax in my Universe right now, the people of his home planet would cry in outrage which would eventually lead to people questioning all the potential risk and reasons on why a 17 year old human teenager has the most powerful device in the known universe. But if I challenge Vilgax the way I've planned, I'll be able to kill him and remain untouchable." Ben explained.

"But then people could find out about your origins and the source of your power." Rex pointed out.

"That's the risk I'll have to take because I went over every scenario as a Brainstorm and it all points to doing it this way." Ben explained, finishing the Tent before having to dodge a switchblade razor that nearly cut the Tent if not for Ben catching it.

"You're still not going to make me shave, Space." Ben added, looking towards Space who was glaring at his Beard.

"I'LL MAKE YOU SHAVE THAT BEARD!" Space cried dramatically as she shook her hand.

"Admit you cheated at poker and stop flirting all the time, then I'll shave it." Ben replied, stroking his beard and making her growl in frustration.

"Fine. Hurry up and shave before I give you your first task." Space ordered, leaving and grumbling about Ugly Beards and Stubborn Champions.

"That was fast. I wonder what she has planned for you." Rex said.

"No idea. Can you cover for me while I deal with this?" Ben asked as Rex nodded.

Opening a portal to his Room, Ben saw that Yang, much to her displeasure, was studying with her team when they noticed him.

"Have you come to free me from this torture?" Yang asked with a playful Smile.

"Nope. I think you should be tortured just a little more to be safe." Ben replied.

"I think I can find a way to "convince you" if you know what I mean." Yang playfully retorted, causing her teammates to roll their eyes in annoyance.

"...As tempting as that is, I just came to shave and inform you that Space has found something for me to do, but I don't know what." Ben explained, surprising the four.

"That was fast. I wonder what she wants you to do." Ruby said curiously.

"That's what Rex said. But anyway, I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I promise I'll be back before or at least by the girls' birthday." Ben explained.

"*Sigh* You better or I'll kick your butt to the Couch." Yang replied, not liking this.

"Well hurry up because Sienna is going to try and come down for her nieces' birthday." Blake added.

"Plus, you never know when Nightmare or Salem might try something." Weiss replied.

"True. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready." Ben replied, going into his Bathroom to shave in private, locking the Door as the Girls went back to studying.

* * *

 **A little while later.**

"Alright. Now that you got rid of that ugly beard, I can give you your task." Space stated, appearing in their living room.

"What's the task?" Ben asked.

"You're going to Hell." Space explained bluntly.

"Isn't that Death's decision?" Blake asked.

"All right let me rephrase that - you're going to the health dementia not for eternal torture." Space explained clearly.

"Alright, but shouldn't this be something that Kirby has to do since he is Death's champion?" Ben asked as Yang glared at him, not wanting their son to go there for such a task.

"Normally, that'd be the case, however, someone is trying to open a portal for Nightmare on the other side, making this a task for you." Space explained.

"How are they opening a portal? You can't open a portal to the mortal realm from hell." Yang asked, using her knowledge of the Queen from her past life.

"Normally, you're right. Demons have to be summoned unless they're a high-ranking Devil in which case they can come and go as they please, however, someone is attempting to use the Qliphoth." Space explained, causing Yang to gasp in shock.

"What's a Qliphoth?" Ruby asked confused.

"Not a Qliphoth, but The Qliphoth. The Qliphoth is the source of all Demon life, some legends even say that whoever eats the fruit it produces, gets divine powers." Yang explained, using knowledge from her past life.

"That part is somewhat exaggerated. While yes you do get a power up and become the ruler of all Demon life, you also get to open portals straight out of Hell." Space explained.

"So basically you want me to just chop it down?" Ben asked, gaining wide eyes from Space.

"NO! No. The Qliphoth is the source of all demon life, if you destroy it, you kill all demons including your friends since they're part demon." Space warned.

"So what do we have to do?" Weiss asked.

"Where do you get we from? You four would die before you get close to the Qliphoth due to all the demons and sheer power from Hell as your minds descended into madness." Space explained.

"So I should bring the Seinaruyami Twins?" Ben asked.

"Exactly." Space replied.

"I'll go get them after this, but one last question, how will I find the Qliphoth?" Ben asked.

"All demons will instinctually know where it is at all times, even when it moves locations. Speaking of which you'll be going to the demon world Makai from Capcom's Darkstalkers." Space explained, surprising the half-sisters and Ben.

"Wait, that game series is real?" Ben asked, yet once again baffled that another fictional series is real.

"You should know by now there's a universe for literally everything." Space explained, leaving them.

"Well, it looks like I'm on the Highway to Hell." Ben said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not funny, Ben. You're going to a realm filled with demons and who knows what else." Yang replied.

"And if I don't try to stay positive, something could go wrong. We may not have gone to Hell into our past lives, but at least I know what you somewhat expect due to our knowledge." Ben explained.

"I'm Just Worried. I have no doubt that you'll survive, I'm just worried about running into those two succubus, you know how they're able to drive Male Anodites insane with lust." Yang replied.

"Well what did you expect with many cultures labeling us as Gods and Goddesses of Sex?" Ben asked.

"Really?" Blake asked, blushing along side Weiss at the thought while Ruby looked at both of them in disgusted.

"Please don't talk about your sex life in front of me." Ruby stated, green in disgust.

"Just stating the facts. But don't worry, Yang, I'll be back as soon as I can." Ben replied, grabbing his trenchcoat off of the couch and leaving to find Koan and Tsume.

* * *

 **In the Beacon Dining Hall**

Finding the twins in the Dining Hall, Ben immediately approached the two and quickly explained what they were needed to do and which they both agreed immediately, not wanting Nightmare to possibly get access to a Demon Army.

"So what do we do?" Tsume asked, walking towards the Emerald Forest.

"We wait I guess." Ben replied just as confused.

"Maybe we have to call for a pickup." Koan said as a Portal opened up for them.

"Or maybe we go through the portal." Ben replied, walking through it with the Demon Twins.

* * *

 **In Hell, Darkstalkers section AKA Makai**

The Realm of Hell is in fact not multiple realms that connects to each world, but is in fact a single room where every idea and concept of Hell as it's all connected into a endless realm of existence for those who have a cost pain and suffering and life shall share the same fate as their victims in death.

Makai is connected to multiple worlds through portals that lies at the peak of an active volcano, Gilala Gila, situated in the middle of the continent. Ancient writings state that Makai was created from a being who appeared where there was nothing, and that every creature in this world are descendants of this first being.

Makai is made up of one central continent known as Matairiku (魔大陸, lit. "Devil Continent"). Matairiku is several hundred times larger than the combined area of Earth's continents. In the middle of the continent, an 8,000 km (4.97 mi) high mountain range sits with a 3,000 km (1.86 mi) high waterfall dubbed "Heaven to Hell."

The oceans that surround Matairiku have an immeasurable area. The ocean that lies on the eastern side of the continent is Daimakai, which is a sea of fire that can reach over 10,000 degrees Celsius (18,032 degrees Fahrenheit). The ocean to the west, Daimayou, is opposite of Daimakai and is made up of ice. Where the two oceans meet, there is a gap enclosed by strong winds, lightning and thunder. The outer expanse of the oceans are walls of compressed air, making further travel impossible. In ancient Makai, scriptures state that beyond these oceans is a rift that leads to another dimension but since No one has traveled beyond the oceans so far there is no proof of this.

Appearing outside of what appears a well preserved castle, the three were confused on why it appeared to be completely unguarded when this is the home of a well known noble.

Opening his mouth to say something, Ben was cut off by the Castle doors suddenly opening wide with two giant red bat hands grabbing Koan and multiple long black barbed tentacles wrapping around himself as the both of them were being dragged inside before they could react.

Running into the castle, Tsume saw that the real Morrigan and Lilith Aensland were standing in front of the boys, staring at them with a very hungry look in their eyes.

"Looks like we have visitors." Morrigan commented, looking at the two with a grin.

"Two handsome and powerful ones at that." Lilith added with her own grin before they both started to smell something.

"Hey, what's that smell?" Lilith asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"It smells like an Angel, but not an Angel at the same time." Morrigan added, momentarily ignoring the boys and Tsume.

"Look, I don't care what you're smelling, but let go of my brother and Friend." Tsume ordered, creating her werewolf claws.

"Oh a Shapeshifter. Haven't have fun with them in a long time." Morrigan said, grinning towards Tsume before scowling at the smell again.

"What species are you all?" Lilith asked as she and Morrigan let go of the boys to cover her nose.

"Human Male Anodite Hybrid." Ben confirmed, making the two Succubus Smirk in glee.

"Nephilim for me and my Twin." Koan answered, causing the two to Jump back in disgust.

"Can't Believe that you two are Nephilims." Lilith replied, scowling.

"Got something with us?" Koan asked, frowning at the two.

"We don't Have anything against you two specifically, but we have problems with Angels... Except for an Angle who loves to Party." Lilith explained as the three deadpanned at the two.

"Is this Angel happen to be Lazy, carries a double ended Spear and happen to really, really like Coffee?" Ben asked, knowing that it describes Eva.

"Yeah, why?" Morrigan asked as Ben facepalmed.

"That explains so much." Ben replied, deciding to have a talk with Eva later.

"Ok. Now that's out of the way, If you could let us go, so we can complete my task to Deal with the Qliphoth." Ben added, pulling out the Yamato, causing the two Succubus to gasp.

"You have the Yamato." Lilith gasped in shock.

"The real one too and not that knock off made by the traitor Sparda." Morrigan added.

"Knock off? Sparta? You mean Sparta made a replicated version?" Koan asked confusedly.

"SparDA. Not SparTA. With a Da not a Ta." Morrigan clarified.

"Have you never played a Devil May Cry Game?" Ben asked, knowing that he doesn't play Devil May Cry as he's more of a Capcom's Dead Rising, Street Fighter Fan along with Fighting Games like BlazBlue, Killer Instinct, and Mortal Kombat.

"I don't play Video games much. I prefer to be one with Nature as much as possible." Koan explained.

"I just straight out don't play Video Games." Tsume added in agreement.

"It's a sad world you both live in if you don't play video games." Ben replied, shaking his head.

"Back to the main Topic. How did you know about the Yamato?" Koan asked.

"Because of a prophecy about the Yamato's wielder." Lilith explained.

"The True Wielder of the Yamato would come to this realm, bearing the power of Space, to unite the realm of Makai, he shall take the Succubus queens as his own, they shall lead him to the fruit at the top of the forbidden tree, his choice shall be unite or destroy the Demon Realm of Makai." Morrigan quoted.

"What does the line "Succubus Queens as his own" mean? Because I'm Married?" Ben asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Hard to Tell. Prophecies can sometimes be literal or metaphorical." Lilith replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Anyway, if there's a prophecy about you two, then you should probably come with us." Tsume said as she was about to leave before she was Pulled back by Lilith using her Bat Wings shapeshifted into giant hands.

"Are you crazy!? The Champion of War has been spotted around here!" Morrigan cried.

"I didn't know War had a Champion. But wait, why are you so worried about that." Ben asked curiously.

"He's an absolute bloodthirsty monster who feeds on the blood of wicked and innocent demons alike." Lilith explained.

"What's his name?" Koan asked.

"We don't speak his name. Even if he had one, we wouldn't use it." Morrigan answered in clear fear.

"Ok... Then describe him." Koan replied.

"The one was in the first age, in the first battle, when the shadows first lengthened, he who stood. He who was burned by the Embers of the Damned. Whose soul blistered by the fires of Hell and tainted beyond redemption, he who chosen the path of eternal torment. Whose hatred finds no peace; and with boiling blood he scoured the Plains, seeking vengeance against the ones who had wronged him. He wore the crown of the those who were betrayed." Lilith spoke as the room seem to get darker and all warmth was lost.

"His souls was tempered by the Flames of Anarchy, his iron will eternally remain steadfast through the passages that preys upon the weak. For he alone was the Hell Walker, the Unchained Predator, who sought retribution in all quarters, Dark and Light, Fire and Ice, Heaven and Hell, in the Beginning and the End, and he hunted the slaves of Hell with barbarous cruelty; for he passed through the divide as none dared before." Morrigan added as thunder boomed outside.

"In his conquest against the blackened souls of the Damned, his prowess was shown. In the crusade, the seraphim bestowed upon him terrible power and speed, and with his might, he crushed the obsidian pillars of the Blood Temples. He set forth without pity upon the beasts of the circles For they deserve none. Unbreakable, incorruptible, unyielding, He sought to end the dominion of the dark realms." Lilith explained, looking towards the door and expecting something to burst through.

"The age of his reckoning was uncounted. The scribes carved his name deep in the tablets of Hell itself across eons, with each battle, he etched a new level of terror in the hearts of the demons. We know he will come, as he always had, as he always will, to feast on the blood of the Demons. For he alone could draw strength from his fallen foes, and ever his power grew, swift, unrelenting and unstoppable." Morrigan explained.

"None could stand before the horde but he. Despair spread before him like a plague, striking fear into the shadow-dwellers, driving them into deeper and darker pits. But from the depths of the abyss rose the first Devil, a champion mightier than all who had come before. The Devil, of immeasurable power and ferocity. He strode upon the plain and faced him, and a mighty battle was fought on the desolate plains. The Titan fought with the fury of the countless that had fallen to His hand, but the Devil fell and in his defeat the shadow horde were routed." Lilith spoke quietly.

"In his terrible rancor between worlds and through time, the Hell Walker found the wretch who shall not be named, but in his heresy was loyal to his evil cause. The fool adorned him in a mighty armor, wrought in the forges of Hell, impenetrable and unyielding. With sword and shield of unimaginable strength, the Slayer set to banishing all that were left unbroken by his savagery to the void." Morrigan added.

"Yet as the mighty Titan fell and dread engulfed the armies of Sin, the demon priests of the Blood Temples laid a trap to capture this scourge of Hell. Insatiable, even by the vanquishing of the Great One, the Hell Walker sought prey in the tombs of the Keep. And blinded by his fervor, the lure drew him in. The priests brought down the temple upon the Slayer, and in his defeat entombed him in the cursed sarcophagus. His mark was burned upon his crypt, a warning to all of Hell that the terror within must never be freed. There he lies still, and ever more, in silent suffering, to never be released." Lilith and Morrigan both finished in fear.

"Wait, are you talking about the Doom guy? You're telling me he's real too?" Ben asked, knowing that he played Doom on his Nintendo Switch alongside Jaune.

"If there's a concept of Hell, it exists. Every single version of the Past, Present, and Future Exist. There's probably even a few of your great-great-great-grandchildren suffering in Hell right now." Morrigan explained.

"How does that work?" Tsume asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure of the science behind it, Hell isn't like the most realms because it exist in all points of time at once and yet it exists outside at the same moment. Every video games, every movie, book thought everything as all versions of it exists within this endless realm." Lilith explained.

"Look we can deal with the Doom guy in the unlikely event we run into him later, but for now we need to go and find the Qliphoth." Koan replied.

"Speaking which, what direction is the Tree?" Ben asked.

"That way." Tsume answered, pointing her thumb foward while Koan pointing diagonally to the left.

"No, it's that way." Koan replied.

"Actually, you're both right. It's in the southeast." Morrigan added.

"Which is where the Slayer is more than likely going because he's on his way to Makai." Lilith said, clearly afraid.

Grabbing their hands, Ben gently squeeze them, trying to calm them, ignoring how a literal spark appeared between their wings on their heads and their surprised looks on their faces.

"Look. I know what the Doom Guy is capable. You both have a right to be scared, but you can't live your life in fear because you have to keep moving forward." Ben explained, thinking about the Philosophy Ozpin taught him.

"If he comes, we'll fight him." Tsume promised.

"Our Mom is a Demon. If there's a chance he's going to go after him, we have to stop him before he kills her." Koan added.

"We know the two of you may be scared, but we have to get to the Qliphoth and we need your help." Ben said gently.

"*Sigh* Fine, but only because we're bound to you." Morrigan replied.

"What?" Ben asked confusedly.

"Depending on where you go in Hell, some demons breed and find mates differently. But no matter what, the Female is bound for eternity." Lilith explained.

"Wait, then that means..." Ben said as he trailed off.

"You Lucky Bastard." Koan commented, earning a Smack upside the head by his twin.

"Don't compliment him. Yang's going to Kill him." Tsume replied, knowing Yang is going to assume or jump to conclusions that Ben cheated on her.

"We don't mind sharing. It's common for Demon Males to take on more than one partner." Morrigan explained.

"We're Bisexual." Lilith added.

"Well, I'm not sure about Yang. I mean Thorin, Minerva, Lucy, Artemis, and Natasha had some Very, Very, Very wild and Crazy night times together, but I don't know if those feels carried over. And Hell, what are the kids going to think?" Ben asked, hoping the Kids won't be devastated.

"You're a Dad? You can't be more than 16." Morrigan replied.

"17 actually and secondly, I adopted these two under some more than unusual circumstances." Ben explained, showing them a Picture of Kitty and Kirby.

"You adopted a Neko and a Alien? Nice to see you're not racist." Morrigan asked, mentally cheering in her head.

"The technical term in this case is a Faunus." Koan clarified.

"Although, Blake doesn't like that term because she saw Anime Nekos' from our world." Tsume added, remembering how Blake accidentally discovered Anime And the Neko fandom.

"Ok, moving on. We'll help you find the Qliphoth if you give the three of us a chance." Morrigan stated.

"We know that this isn't the most ideal way to marry someone, but we need you badly." Lilith added, making Ben take a step back with a blush.

"Gee, I'm flattered and all, but I think we should probably get to know each other first." Ben replied, blushing hard.

"Ok, I see how you might've got that idea, what I meant to say is that our people are dying out. In one or two generations, the Succubus of this realm will be extinct." Morrigan explained.

"The two of you act a lot more mature than your games make you out to be." Ben explained as he's a fan/nerd of Capcom's Darkstalkers.

"Those games are from when we we're younger and before I learned how to split my soul apart to bring Lilith back." Morrigan explained.

"Aw. Well thank you for clearing that up. Now let's go to the tree." Ben replied, opening the door of the Aensland Castle Door.

"How will we get there? None of you have wings and I doubt you all of you can Fly." Lilith asked.

Ben smirked as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal his Ultimatrix, much to the confusion of the Sisters, wondering what he is up to before they covered their eyes blinded from the green light before to their surprise as in Ben's place revealed a Green Version of the Space Dragon Ridley who just Smirked at their surprised looks.

"What are you?" Morrigan asked, staring at the Green Space Dragon.

"The name's Ben Tennyson, but in this form, call me Drago." Drago replied, opening his wings and started flying.

Doing the same thing, everyone began to follow the Green Space Dragon as he flew in the direction of the Qliphoth, hoping to get this over with as quickly as possible, so he shall be back in time for the Rhodes Twins' Birthday for the first day of the Vytal Festival when they came across a Tree that look like it was made from living flesh that had Red blood veins running threw it.

This is the Qliphoth. The Tree created by Evil and Chaos to be the source of all Demon Life as well create a Fruit that can bestow Divine power on anyone who eats it.

"So this is the Qliphoth." Tsume commented, feeling some kind of connection to it.

"It feels extremely powerful." Koan added, feeling the power.

"Well, we aren't going to find out who summoned it from here, let's climb to the top and get that fruit." Drago stated, about to fly upwards.

"Hold on a moment. The tree isn't like human trees." Lilith said, stopping the Space Dragon.

"The Qliphoth has no Define top. The only way to get to the "top" is to go inside the tree and navigate the twist and turns." Morrigan explained.

"How do we do that?" Drago asked as the Tree Bark started to rip open to reveal a Maze that was Also made from Human Skin and Blood.

"I guess we go through there and hope we come out." Koan said, taking the lead as he went into the Maze before a Wall dropped down.

"KOAN! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Tsume cried, worried for her brother.

"YEAH! BUT I DON'T THINK I CAN PHASE THROUGH, SO I'M GOING TO GO ON AHEAD!" Koan shouted, leaving as the Wall dropped down.

"Looks like we're splitting up." Tsume said, going through the Maze, letting the wall appear as it shifted before dropping down again.

"We better go together. I'll leave bread crumbs." Ben added, making his hand glow with Mana before walking inside with the two demons.

* * *

 **With Koan.**

Walking through the Maze with the Rebellion, Koan was ready for anything when he came across a Room that was filled with creatures that resemble Termites, with a small abdomen that swells up and turns red if they are able to feed, and a large head equipped with pincers. On closer inspection, however, they have three distinct human faces, two fleshy and with glowing eyes, either side of a central face with hollow eye sockets and an exposed jaw with sharp teeth that is incorporated into the creature's mandibles. What appear to be vestigial human hands can be seen on their forelimbs, and feet on their rear limbs. They also possess a tiny pair of functionless feathered wings on their back.

These are the Parasites of The Qliphoth known as the Empusa.

Holding the Rebellion in a converted grip, Koan charged a Small Sword Beam, killing Half of them, startling them as they started to run all around the trees in panic.

Smirking, Koan walked further in the Tree as the Empusa scrambled in fear, staying away from them until he heard something screeching above him.

Looking up, the half-demon had to quickly roll over when he was nearly crushed by a massive insectoid creature resembling a praying mantis only much much bigger. It walks on all four legs most of the time, only rearing up to strike with its claws. The front of the head is a fully exposed human skull with two partial faces either side of it, with the skull framed by large mandibles. A "crown" of structures resembling purple Blood Clots forms the remainder of the head.

This is the Queen Empusa and she's not happy.

 _'And this is why I don't like bugs much...'_ Koan thought, pointing his sword at the queen and charging as he and Chie Satonaka of the Investigation Team would agree on that.

* * *

 **With Tsume.**

Tsume was walking through the Tree with her claws at the ready when she came across skeletal figures with long dark hair resembling a hood and a thorny crown, wielding massive scythes as weapons. They wear ragged black robes, and have reptilian clawed feet and a digitigrade posture.

This is a Hell Prides, Former judges of Hell before they were banished by Death for becoming arrogant.

Equipping her werewolf-like claws, the half-demon charged the Hell Prides, easily taking them down like it was nothing before even more showed up.

 _'This could take a while...'_ Tsume thought, charging them still.

* * *

 **With Ben, Morrigan, and Lilith.**

Walking through the Maze awkwardly, the three tried to figure out what to say to one another, considering what has recently just happened with him as Lilith decided to break the Ice.

"So what are your kids like?" Lilith asked curiously.

"Well Kirby's a Nintendon who's practically a baby while Katherine or Kitty is Four turning Five in a few days. Kirby is sweet and loves everyone while Kitty is Wild and a Tomboy who wants to be a Huntress like Yang." Ben explained as he began to explain more.

"Well what a Huntress is basically well and not technically a mercenary working for the Kingdom and anyone who hires them, however, their main job is to fight what are known as creatures of Grimm." Ben explained, pulling out his scroll to show them a picture of a Nevermore.

"I haven't seen creatures like that, what about you, Sis?" Lilith asked.

"No, maybe there's something on them in Belial's library." Morrigan replied, thinking of her adopted father.

"Only one way to find out. Now I believe that we're here." Ben added, coming up to what looks like a gigantic door.

Opening the Door, the three saw a very large room as was like the rest of the Tree only it has a Small "River" at the End that flowed from a unknown source of what is possibly blood in front of a Throne that seemed to be made from the tree itself.

In the throne was a gigantic living statue of an aging, muscular, bearded man with enormous feathered wings, resembling figures such as Zeus or the common Christian depictions of God. The statue has a circular depression in his chest, where an eye-like core is located in his true form.

This is the Demon King, Mundus, The Rival of The Legendary Demon Dark Knight, Sparda.

"Now that was unexpected." Lilith commented.

"I was sure it would've been someone like Jedah or Dimitri." Morrigan added.

"Foolish Succubus. You dare Brought a Human along with two Nephilims to The Qliphoth." Mundus spoked, resting his head in his fist.

"You will fall when the Champion of War or the Sons of Sparda get here." Lilith replied, smirking at them.

Laughing at her Words, The Demon King Shook the entire tree with his Laughter, showing just how powerful he has become from absorbing the power of The Qliphoth a second time.

"Foolish Succubus. I spread the rumor that the Champion of War was coming, so no one would dare approach The Qliphoth in fear. As for the Sons of Sparda well… Bring them In, Boys." Mundus ordered, grinning.

Tuning around, the three where shocked and horrified to see the people who resembled and older version of Corpse and the spirit of the Yamato respectively dragging Koan and Tsume with the first one wearing a red jacket that is faded, has a washed-out look, a skull on his back and also resembles Corpse's Coat. He wears an ordinary black henley T-shirt with three buttons as the sleeves itself reach through his elbows, where it also features torn details, for his wrists he wears black driving gloves and white bandages. For his legs, he wears a black belt with golden accents, black jeans and brown boots.

On his back was a a large two-handed sword made mostly of a dark substance resembling solidified lava, with claws running up its length, talons for a handguard and a red jewel on its pommel. When during certain attacks, the blade splits open in the middle, increasing in length while generating a second blade of fiery red energy.

This is the Devil Sword Dante, a Blade Born when this Demon Hunter absorbed his broken Rebellion and the Sword of Sparda into his body by stabbing himself with the Broken Rebellion.

The other person looks like an older version of the Yamato's Spirit only older was wearing a black trench coat with the serpentine patterns and designs are neon blue and the three separated coattails now has tattered at the edge. He, however, is no longer wearing an ascot tie as he was seen wearing a black sleeveless zippered-turtleneck beneath his midnight blue formal vest. He now wears charcoal gray fingerless gloves, black pants and dark teal boots with several straps.

This is the Legendary Demon Hunter, Dante Sparda, and his Older Brother, the Alpha and Omega, Vergil Sparda, who are both under Mundus's Control.

"You didn't..." Lilith gasped, horrified.

"The Sons of Sparda are still part human, making them weak." Mundus explained, sounding rather bored.

"You surprised them, didn't you? There's no way you could've won if they knew you were coming." Ben replied, reaching for the Yamato.

Seeing that their master is in trouble, Vergil charged Ben, blocking his Yamato with the knockoff, stopping Ben from his attack.

Not liking this, the sisters tried to fight Vergil when they had to Dodge a pair of what to be a pair of black and white of M1911 style handgun chamber at .45 ACP round called Ebony and Ivory, forcing them to transform into their bat forms in order to be a harder target.

"Deal with him the best you can. I'll fight Vergil!" Ben shouted, blocking an attack by using several Summoning Swords to attack Vergil who just blocked by spinning his sword so fast, it looks like he just controlled it without even moving.

 **BGM Start - The Time has come in, so have I – Devil May Cry 4.**

The battle begins with Vergil and Ben repeatedly clashing blades, with Vergil successfully repelling his opponent. When Ben charges again after being forced back, Vergil teleports and attempts to strike with a diving kick.

In return, Ben uses his Mana to block the attack, before following up by using a disk on an airborne and vulnerable Vergil.

Vergil is knocked back by the attack, but is no worse for wear, and the two begin speeding around the battlefield while repeatedly clashing with their attacks, with Vergil using his Yamato to try and cut Ben's arms.

Eventually, Ben gets the upper hand when he added his energy into the Yamato, extending its reach and stabs Vergil through the chest, prompting him to teleport away.

Vergil dashes towards Ben at blinding speeds, getting behind Ben right as he begins to charge, slashing the Anodite King as he then follows up with a Judgement Cut.

The attack harms Ben, tearing off some of the skin around his chest and causing him to start bleeding.

Ben changed his hair and eyes to Spring's, copying her Semblance to create multiples of himself to appear, and they all charge at Vergil.

As he's clashing with one, Vergil's Yamato goes through the copies of Ben, confirming that they are illusions, which disappear when Vergil lands a good hit on one as he looks around as the copies fly around him.

Seeing that things are getting desperate, Vergil enters his Devil Trigger form and uses another Judgement Cut to destroy the illusions at the same time as he then proceeds to clash blades with yet more illusions, once more utilizing both punches and Yamato as he then looks around and sees yet more illusions flying around him.

Vergil then uses his Summoned Swords in conjunction with his weapons to once again fight the horde of illusions, even repelling multiple of them at once.

Once his Summoned Swords ran out, he looks to see continuous illusions charging at him.

Growing tired of it, he uses another Judgement Cut which Ben created multiple clones of himself to preform a giant Judgment Cut to dispatch of all of them.

As he does this, the real Ben re-emerges, having healed himself during the distraction, and then proceeds to reveal Igneel.

Raising his tail, Igneel immediately smashed both twin brothers into the ground, knocking them out easily.

 **BGM ends.**

"ENOUGH!" Mundus shouted, Seeing the Brothers/Sons of Sparda have fallen.

"Give up, Mundus. They're beaten." Ben ordered, glaring at him.

Standing up in outrage, Mundus glared down at the three, revealing that the trees roots were connected to his back filling him with blood that now flowed to the ground.

"You Three are Nothing! When I once ate the fruit, I gained pure divinity, but when I eat it a second time, I will be a True God of this Realm and no one not even Death will stop me!" Mundus roared, teleporting Away as Seinaruyumi Twins started to wake up.

"Aww man... what happened?" Tsume asked, waking up.

"I just killed a big ass bug and then I woke up here." Koan added.

"Why didn't they kill the two of you?" Ben asked confused.

"Blood is what Powers the tree and Grows the Fruit." Lilith explained.

"The Qliphoth feeds on all forms of blood especially Human, the stronger the species such as an Angel like you two, it can grant even more power." Morrigan explained.

Opening his mouth to question, Ben was cut off by the sounds of two people groaning near the door.

Looking towards the door the five saw that the Sons of Sparda started to wake up, already starting to heal from their fight from the three.

"Anyone got the license plate number of the truck?" Dante asked, putting his hand on his head, hoping to erase his headache.

"Foolishness. Mundus controlled us, but I can't figure out why I'm not Nelo Angelo again..." Vergil groaned, using his Yamato to get up.

"Well maybe if you haven't distracted me, this would've not happen." Dante retorted, summoning the Devil Sword Dante.

"Well excuse me for trying to find a way home without attracting so many demons back." Vergil mocked.

"Or maybe if you weren't such a power-hungry douchebag we wouldn't be here after Nero kicked your ass." Dante retorted.

Getting annoyed with his twin brother, Vergil was about to stab him with the Knockoff when they were both stabbed through the Chest with with Koan's Rebellion and the Real Yamato respectively, official shutting them up.

Looking up, the two the Brothers began to remember everything that they have done under Mundus's control, forcing them to work for him and were stopped by Ben with Vergil and Dante with the Aensland Sisters.

"Who are you Kid? They we recognized, but who are you?" Dante asked.

"And what's with the Replica of Yamato?" Vergil added, hating Knockoffs.

"Yours is The Knockoff. Sparda made the Replica from the stories that can barley do anything the Real Thing can do." Ben explained, smirking at Vergil's outraged expression.

"And what makes you think a Weak Human can truly use it the so-called "real" Yamato while I ate the Fruit last gaining the Powers of a God?" Vergil asked.

"Well for one thing, the spirit who for some reason looks like you wore this jacket in your color and it's creator made me her champion, giving me full access to all of its powers including some things you can't do." Ben explained, still smirking at Vergil.

"Like what?" Dante asked, curious to know just how well his Dad copied the Real Deal.

"Well for one thing, I can do this." Ben said, summoning a Sword and hitting Dante's Sword, summoning it to his hands, impressing the two.

Smirking, Dante summoned it to his hands, enjoying the shocked and outraged looked at the sight of his brother's jealously of a human having way more power like that when he does not.

Oh don't get him wrong, he's going to follow the deal he made with his son by ending the sibling rivalry, but if there's a chance for more power, he will take it such as the case in with the Real Yamato which in his eyes he deserves.

"Can you stop showing off!" Tsume shouted.

"In case you forgot, a demon with a God complex is heading towards the fruit that can enhance his already stupidly powerful powers!" Koan added.

Knowing that he's right, Vergil opened a Portal to the "Top" of the Tree to where the King Cerberus chamber was before Dante killed it, collecting the Devil Arm, making them sigh in relief as they don't seem to sense anyone there.

"Looks like we're alone." Koan commented.

As if it was to prove him wrong, a bunch of different variety of demons appeared spreading from the bugs to the Hell Prides as well as a few new ones starting with a humanoid demons in black armor with blue ornaments on it as well as blue cape on their back. They possess one handed demonic sword as well as shield that they're using to parry attacks.

Another thing was a tall, humanoid demons in colored armor with red, pulsating lines running across it, and a purple, bat like cape. They're very similar to Nelo Angelo in appearance and they possess similar fighting style.

These are the Proto and Scudo Angelo respectively.

"You all handle this. I'm going after Mundus!" Ben shouted, running towards the hole before it closed.

"Lets get this over with." Koan said, accessing his power from his Demon half.

Transforming in a Blast, Koan completely changed and slightly growed taller, gaining dark red skin from head to toe and had light red stripes all over his dark red skin body. He now had black iris but with yellow glowing pupils, and his ears were pointy like an elf. His hair is now spiky light red with a few black highlights. The center of his hair was pure light red, but the left and right sides of his hair both had black highlights. His hair is so spiky that people easily mistake that the two long spikes of his hair are horns coming out of his head

His outfit was not spared from the change, now wearing an orange jacket with yellow and red stripes all over it, along with a yellow shirt underneath, along with grey shoulder pads that had four small red thorns, and one big red thorn one each shoulder pad. He is also wearing a brown belt to hold his black pants together, which his black had two red stripes and a yellow strip on it, along with black boots which had a yellow streak where the toes are in the boots, and a red streak where the bottom of the bottom of the boots was. He also have demonic wings form as a cape.

This is Koan's Devil Trigger.

Liking where this is going, Tsume transformed as well keeping her curvy body, her skin having turned reddish pink, hair turns into a white, but a much more pale color of pink, her ears like Koans became pointed, her eyes changing of black but pupil red, sharper canines teeth and gains a tail. Her clothes having changed to a black tube top showing a lot more skin, the black arm sleeves, and also gaining white baggy pants. along a belt buckle, long demon like tail, can hid her demon wings.

This Form like Her Twin, is Her Devil Form.

"I like the way you think, kid." Dante commented, doing the same like his Brother.

* * *

 **With Ben.**

 **BGM Start: Silver Bullet Extended- Devil May Cry 5**

Dropping down, Ben saw that he was in a rough sandy terrain that had a Red pyramid in the distance And a single tree with one Apple like fruit that seems to be beating like a Heart with Mundus standing right in front of it.

This is the result of the tree having feasted on Blood for over a month as it created a fruit that has the power to grant near Devine powers to whoever eats it.

"Small fruit." Ben commented, hoping to destroy it before Mundus ate it.

"This small fruit is the power that will truly make me a god and Nightmare won't be able to stop me." Mundus replied.

Grabbing the Fruit, Mundus immediately consumed it before Ben could try anything to stop him, causing cracks to appear all over his Body, slowly revealing a grotesque, writhing mass of living tissue, with three eyeballs and hundreds of hands coming out of it.

This is Mundus's True Form.

"You're not the only one who can do that!" Ben cried, sending his Ultimatrix to his Hammerspace, not wanting it to get destroyed as he summoned green lightning bolts, hitting his head transforming him with the power of the Yamato as he pulled off a Billy Batson AKA Shazam from DC Comics.

In Ben's Place was a demon with clawed hands sharp enough to cut threw almost anything, a scaly hide that is strong enough to protect from both man and demon attacks, a pair of upward facing ram horns with Reptile like wings green in color with clawed dragon like feet, and reptilian spines protruding from his back. Parts of his body appeared to be made of Green scales with accents of Black. He also had gold veins on his hands and arms, chest, shoulders and back, a red diamond hourglass shaped gem in the center of his forehead, and skull-shaped black knees and elbow guards with small horns.

This is the True power of the Yamato AKA The Devil Trigger.

Smirking, Ben drew the Yamato, flying towards the Demon King, aiming to stab his eyes.

Seeing what is happening, Mundus opened a portal to his own personal universe which was filled with an infinite number of stars as far as the eye can see with only a single known planet.

"Give up, Human. Humans will only be Humans, nothing more and nothing less." Mundus stated, showing his arrogance.

"You told that to Dante and ge sent you right back to the Underworld." Ben replied, revealing that his voice got much deeper due to his Devil Trigger form.

Growling, Mundus called upon the power of his realm to summon meteors, throwing them towards Ben who easily cut them in half, not noticing a storm appearing above his head until it shocked him, sending him down to the "Ground" which was the planet that was mostly flat if only a circular platform and lava in the center.

Dropping down into the lava, Mundus glared down at Ben who got up quickly and flew straight back towards him, firing energy swords towards him, hitting the remains of Mundus's statue body, doing very little damage to him as he just laughed, creating what appears to be a lava dragon, momentarily distracting Ben who just immediately destroyed it with the Yamato before attacking the Demon King again, stabbing him in his top eye, causing him to scream.

Leaving the Yamato in his eye, Ben jumped back, summoning his Cane Gun Sword, firing one shot into his eye and stabbing the other, leaving Mundus temporarily blind.

Not wanting to take the chance that he would be able to recover, Ben pulled out Ascalon, stabbing Mundus in the chest, making him scream one last time.

"F**K YOU!" Ben roared, absorbing Mundus, affectively killing him.

Seeing that the realm was starting to destabilize, Ben opened a portal to Koan to see if they needed help.

Coming out of the portal, Ben saw that Koan and his sister was fighting what appear to be a whole army of Hell Prides together, showing that they have been practicing together.

With Dante and Vergil, he saw that despite their differences, they still manage to work very well together, taking out Demons left and right while helping the other to kill either a tougher one or one that nearly got past the other, saving the other's life with a cool smirk and a smoking style.

With Morrigan, who had merged with Lilith to fight Angelos left and right, was making sure to destroy every single piece of them, leaving nothing left hoping that when this is all over she will get to relax with some Scottish Wine.

Pulling out Yamato, Ben flew into the Center of the room, creating a Green circle around him big enough for all of his friends to gather around.

"Gather around! If you're outside the circle when I unleash it, you'll die!" Ben ordered.

Hearing his words, everyone made towards the center, Keeping their weapons ready just in case something unexpected happens.

Seeing that everyone is in the center, Ben started preparing to attack anything outside of the sensor by creating a black ball in his hands as his eyes turned into galaxies like the Embodiment of Space, revealing his using his powers as a champion.

Ben threw the ball towards the nearest demon which just so happen to be a Hell Pride, sucking it inside to the amazement of everyone as the black hole began to go all around eating anything and anyone that got to close or try to run that was not in the circle until there was absolutely nothing left in the room.

 **BGM end.**

Changing back to normal, everyone looked in amazement at Ben even Vergil which is an accomplishment on its own considering who always have to fight him to get his respect.

 _'Maybe he's Worthy of the Yamato after all...'_ Vergil thought, having a small respect for the Champion of Space.

"That was Cool! You just appeared in the room you're like Freaking Cool! Much cooler than my brother." Tsume said as Koan Let out a mocking gasp as he put his hand on his heart like he was Hurt.

"B-b-b-but I'm cool, Right?" Koan asked playfully.

"You're not that cool." Tsume replied with a smirk as Koan let out a dramatic sigh.

"Reminds me of Vergil and I, only when we weren't trying to kill each other." Dante commented smirking.

"You were as big of an idiot then as you are now." Vergil retorted, smirking as Space appeared and pulled Ben into a hug AKA suffocating him in her cleavage.

"Good job, my Champion. I've already spread the word that the Champion of Space has killed Mundus, making him king of this demon realm." Space congratulated, not noticing her champion was starting to suffocate from lack of oxygen.

 _'I see a light... It's so beautiful...'_ Ben thought, wondering if Death is going to take his soul.

 _'Sorry but not today.'_ Death mentally replied as Ben was brought out of his hug.

"Now for your reward, I believe you deserve only the very best for a job well done." Space explained, pulling out a few Ring Boxes.

"I personally made these wedding rings for you and anyone else you marry." Space said, opening the boxes to reveal a Golden ring with a Diamond that seemed to be constantly glowing.

"Damn. That's one nice ring, Kid." Dante commented.

"Agreed." Vergil added.

"Lilith says she likes this." Morrigan said.

"But why are there multiple rings? Did you know this was going to happen?" Ben asked, feeling like he was being manipulated.

"No. I learned of the prophecy after I sent you here, so I had these rings made as well a few other things made for you." Space explained sheepishly.

Sighing, Knowing that she is telling the truth, Ben took all the Ring boxes and placed them in the inside his trenchcoat's Pocket, wondering just what he is going to tell Yang about this.

"Now that's over, I'll send you Home, My Champion." Space said, about to send Ben home before Dante raised his hand.

"Hold on. Can you send us home as well?" Dante asked, wanting to get home before those Crazy ass bitches- I mean Ladies ruin his shop.

"I do wish to get to know how strong Nero has gotten." Vergil added.

"Very well. This will take you home." Space replied, opening a portal to Dante's Shop.

Nodding his head in thanks, Vergil walked through the portal, ignoring everything else, leaving behind his brother who momentarily stayed behind to shake Ben's Hand.

"If you ever need help, find my universe and remember Devil May Cry." Dante explained, smirking at Ben.

"Never say Die." Ben replied, smirking back.

Liking his style, Dante finished shaking his hands and walk in the portal, looking forward to taking a break by eating some Pizza and having a Strawberry Sundae.

Feeling like Ben just made a friend, Ben began to feel great about this when he was interrupted when Morrigan let out a gasp of pain as she reached inside her stomach, pulling out what looked like a small glowing broken spear and throwing it to the side, causing it to rapidly grow, forming a skeletal and muscular system before eventually completely forming into Lilith.

"Awww... That's never going to be painless." Lilith groaned, walking over to Morrigan.

"What did you just do?" Tsume asked.

"I split the part of my soul that forms Lilith, I did this the first time about 1000 years ago because I was lonely." Morrigan explained.

"Sounds dangerous." Koan commented, having trouble imagining doing that to himself.

"It was. Which is why I spent much time researching." Morrigan explained, placing her hand on her stomach in attempt to remove the pain.

Channeling Dark Magic into his hand, Ben placed it on her shoulder, causing her to look towards him and surprise before letting out a sigh of relief as she felt the pain disappear.

"I didn't know you knew Light Magic." Tsume said.

"I don't. For most Demons, dark magic is their version of Light which is why I have to be careful using Light Magic on them because too much is deadly for them." Ben explained.

"Fascinating. Now anyway, can we go home now? My Team's participating in the Vytal Festival after all." Koan asked.

Nodding her head, Space opened a portal to the Headmaster's office where Ozpin was talking to Yang about learning Magic from him again.

Coming through the portal, the two magic users barely patterned their eyes when a portal opened up with their thrones coming out of the portal as they continued to talk about learning Magic again.

"I'm sorry, Miss Xiao Long, but for the last time I will not be teaching you Magic until you transform." Ozpin explained.

"Look. I don't know why I can't transform but as both a Anodite and a Branwen by Blood, makes me Extremely stubborn, so I'm Not going to take No for an answer." Yang replied stubbornly while hoping she can use his magic as Draco if necessary.

"And I'm- Benjamin, who are those two?" Ozpin asked, grateful for a distraction.

"Wait, are they…." Yang trailed off, recognizing Morrigan and Lilith instantly.

 _'Looks like I won't be doing that cosplay anymore... Especially Ruby...'_ Yang thought.

"Yes, they are. Now, you and I need to talk in private." Ben replied, not liking this.

"You can use your Room in my domain." Space added, understanding the situation.

"We're coming too." Morrigan said.

"It concerns us as well." Lilith added, knowing that this has to be done.

Knowing where this is going to go, Ben quickly transported himself to his room in Space's Domain which is quite large and includes a lot of furniture such as a bed, desk, bookcase, commode, dresser, a table with three chairs, a coffee table a armchair and a TV. He also has a large number of Video Games on his PS4 and Nintendo Switch. The entrances to the bathroom and the kitchen are on the other end of the room, with two turquoise curtains.

Taking a seat on the Bed, Ben waited for Yang to take a seat, hoping that she won't overreact when he tells her the news.

"Yang. Before I tell you this, I want you to know that this was not my idea." Ben explained, Taking her hands gently.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked confused on what he means.

"You remember when we did research on demonic life?" Ben asked, thanking about their past life.

"Yeah…" Yang replied, confused on where he is going with this.

"They see me as their Mate." Ben answered, closing his eyes, waiting for the explosion to happen.

Lilac Eyes widening and turning Red in Pure Anger, the Blonde Queen turned towards the 2 demon queens who just looked impassive at her glare, not truly caring how angry she is even if they understand why she is.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STEAL MY HUSBAND AWAY FROM ME?!" Yang screamed, unknowingly summoning her crown.

"It's not like that." Lilith said, trying to defuse the situation.

"We can't control who we're destined to be with." Morrigan added.

Too angry to properly listen to reason, Yang began to call upon Magic from her past life in the most purest form of all elemental powers.

Pure and Unfiltered Light Magic.

Attempting to Banish the demons straight back to Hell, Yang was quickly stopped by Ben who used his Magic to stop her by using the Darkness to cancel her spell, shocking her before she realized what she was attempting to do to the Girls as she bowed her head in Shame.

"Not cool, Yang." Ben stated, glaring at her.

"I Know. I'm Sorry, but you know how I feel about sharing both in this and our past." Yang replied, trying to look anywhere but at him or the girls.

Smiling gently, Ben lifted Yang's Head gently by her chin, making her look him in the eyes, showing nothing but pure and outer love for her in this Point in time as the World seemed to stop.

"I know just how you feel. I love you and to be honest, I don't know how I feel about this whole situation. Considering it was just dropped into our lap, but we should give them a chance because they're the only ones they can be with, I understand that you never liked sharing at first even as Minerva, but over time you got used to the idea, so please give them a chance." Ben explained gently.

Smiling, Yang quickly gave Ben a kiss, knowing that he is speaking only the truth about them before turning towards the Girls who was just watching the whole thing like it was a Soap Opera, they even pulled out a glass of Scottish Wine out of nowhere, enjoying the entire thing.

"Sorry about trying to banish the two of you back to Hell, I kind of overreacted there a bit." Yang apologized sheepishly.

"It's alright." Lilith replied.

"We understand your reaction and rest assured, we won't try anything with you if you're not comfortable with it. We are succubus But we do have standards." Morrigan replied, smiling at her.

"Thank you. Because i'm not exactly sure how I feel in this life. Even though me, Thorin and the others had a lot of time on our hands to try new stuff as well as figure out our feelings." Yang admitted.

"Take your time to figure it out, now when can we meet our stepchildren?" Morrigan asked.

"You might wanna slow down there a bit. Kirby has an Angel's blessing and his cousin fought against Demons, not to mention this world doesn't know about them and we would rather keep it that way." Ben explained.

"Hold on, we can fix that." Morrigan replied, closing her eyes.

Watching closely, the Alien King and Queen of Anodyne were only mildly surprised when the wings on Morrigan's head and back fused into her body, completely disappearing almost as if they were never there to begin with while Lilith did the exact same thing.

"That should help for a bit. Now, I think we should have a talk with the kids about this." Ben said.

"Agreed. But first I want to get to know the both of you first." Lilith replied.

Smiling, the Four began To start getting to know one another, spending the rest of the day, never noticing just how much fun they were having the rest of the Day nor Space coming in smiling as she watched her Champion getting to know his new Harem members.

 _'I'm sorry for lying to you, my champion, but for your Destiny to be fulfilled, I had no choice...'_ Space thought, hoping he is strong enough for what comes next.

* * *

 **Omake: Mothers and Daughters Quality Time Part 2**

 **Rose School of Dance**

After getting used to the fact that she now has to share her husband with the 2 Succubus sisters, Yang was inside the Rose School of Dance alongside her sister Ruby for their after school dance lessons with their new teacher.

Inside the Rose School of Dance, the camera opens up to reveal a pair of black laced tap shoes tapping on the wooden floor inside the classroom. The camera pans out to reveal their teacher no other than Spring Rose with a smile on her face as she was the teacher insider her own school on Patch as she wore her dance outfit.

Spring's Dance Outfit consisted of a Red T-shirt with a graphic design of her school's name held together with a pattern of Rose Vines with thorns and the Signature Rose Emblem in the middle of the words with black and purple accents. She wore a a short, dark black skirt that is split at the side with a small brown belted strap across the gap. Underneath the skirt is a pair of red shorts. She wore thick black stockings along with her black laced tap shoes.

Smiling, Spring then finished demonstrating the new tap step in front of Ruby and Yang with her arms in graceful pose, earning claps from both her granddaughters.

"I'm impressed, girls, it seems that you've been practicing and are natural prodigies at tap dancing." Spring complimented.

"Thanks, Grandma." Ruby replied, smiling at the Ultimate Mom.

"We're doing this after school when the kids are babysat and the boys are doing Hero Time and Amber at the Dust Company." Yang added.

"Fascinating. Now let's get started since you two are now gonna be learning advanced steps from me since you're no longer beginners." Spring replied, smiling with her 2 granddaughters as they started another tap dancing lesson before Spring has to go back to Anodyne to run her granddaughter and grandson-in-law's kingdom since the 2 rulers were busy in Remnant.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY ver.)**

 **Morrigan Aensland: Hi, I'm Morrigan Aensland. S-Class Succubus and Queen of Makai. My sister Lilith and I finally are destined to be with our Destined One. Ben Tennyson...** **Luckily, I'm glad we're getting to know him and his wife, Yang... The Future awaits us of our destiny through the stars.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **Super Smash Bros. Ultimate**

 **Ben: Alright. Everyone is Here. Time for Light to guide us on the way for the Ultimate Fight for mine and Sam's Life.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: There you go, folks. Another Chapter finished. Now this Chapter was great to write cuz it has references from Devil May Cry 5 and of course if you've seen Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Technically, the Capcom Earth in the Capcom** **Universe is where the Capcom Heroes and Villains lived together as Jedah and Morrigan are fully aware of Dante as the Son of Sparda. Anyway, tune in next time for Volume 2.5 Issue 11 where this continues off from the previous Omake as Ben and Samus will participate in Smash Bros. Ultimate where it will only be 67 Fighters** **then there's the fact Vergil Lionheart, Hazel Rainart and Tyrian Callows that brings it back up to 70 Fighters. Ben making it 71 along with Joker/Ren Amamiya from Persona 5 being 72, and Pirahna Plant making at 73. See you next chapter! And P.S. also the Yoshi and Charizard in Smash Ultimate will be the one from the Actual Series not Kirby's Yoshi and Charizard or Drago Jr..**


	62. V2-5 I11: Smash Bros Ultimate

Volume 2.5 Issue 11: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate

 **Beacon Academy Courtyard**

 **BGM - Main Theme Piano Solo - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Music**

Out in the courtyard, nearly everyone at Beacon was in attendance for Ben and Sam's departure for the Smash Bros. Ultimate Tournament, wondering just what is going to happen during the whole thing.

Giving Yang a deep hug, Ben tried to not think of what could happen if Vergil Lionheart came back to life in order to come straight for their Daughter.

"Be safe, Ben..." Yang whispered, not wanting to lose Ben.

"I'll make sure he never comes back, but in case something happens to me, I've left everything to you and the kids as well as you know what's in the safe under our bed, if I don't come back, give it to Kitty and leave Remnant until he's dead again." Ben explained as Yang nodded perfectly understanding what needs to be done Even if she does not like it.

"Before you go, please explain how apparently Super Smash Bros. is a game franchise in Rex's world." Yang asked.

"Oh. Well there's actually a very reasonable explanation for that, you see while the Hand Brothers are sleeping, they want to keep Smash Bros. relevant, so they send the idea to people across the Multiverse in order to create a game for it and let whoever they want in it, in one universe it's all of the Avengers as the Main Roster." Ben explained.

"Huh. That actually makes a lot of sense." Yang replied, breaking the hug as Kirby and Kitty hugged their father's leg.

"Be safe, Daddy." Kirby said, hoping to see his Daddy kick Butt.

"And, please don't let him come back to life." Kitty asked, afraid that Vergil will pop out of nowhere while she is alone which is also why she won't sleep alone until he is taken care of.

"I promise." Ben replied as the two let go as a door open for him and Sam.

"Looks like it's time for us to go." Sam said, taking off her suitcase and walking through with Ben about to follow through before he was stopped.

"Wait, before you go take Oathkeeper and the Sword of Sparta. If there are any surviving Star Warriors, this will let them know that we're alive." Daphne added, passing him Oathkeeper.

"Just bring him back especially since you won't let anyone use the extra invitation." Kara said, passing him her late birth father's sword.

Nodding his head in appreciation, Ben had Oathkeeper transform into a necklace while he placed the Sword of Sparta on his back which to his and everyones' amazement just stuck there with out any form of help, making everyone wonder if it's some form of alien science or Ben breaking the laws of physics like it was nothing.

Picking up his suitcase, the hero of his universe walked through the door to see a mansion located on a hill.

 **BGM End.**

* * *

 **Smash Mansion**

 **BGM - Menu Theme (E3 2018) - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Soundtrack**

The mansion consisted of Six floors, one strongly resemble a castle in appearance, having battlements on top of its two upper floor, while the ground floor has a more Western-looking roof than the former Smash Mansion, consisting of many small, square tiles of different size. Over the battlements several large torches are lined up. Topping the building and the last floor is a small, tower-like dome containing a large bell, which has a pointed roof made of tiles; two more towers are present at both sides of the entrance, these having elongated glass windows running through them and weathercocks shaped like the Smash Ball symbol on their tile tops. The front part of the top floor houses a large banner with the sand insignia on it, The top floor seems to be the most bare, while the middle one's front walls are intricately decorated and sport a pair of ornamental windows. The ground floor's roof bears a highly decorative balustrade on its top, and the floor itself possesses many small windows lined up its front walls, together with wood reinforcements, while its edges bear large, rectangular wood beams. Surrounding the headquarters is a fence composed of stone overtopped by decorated railing, with some pillars over-topped by torches on its length and an open gate giving access to the guild, this possessing an upper part covered in tiles, with railing below it.

The first floor greatly resembles that of a well furnished building, with more tables and benches, as well as several long beams supporting the wooden mezzanines present on both sides of the hall, and a similarly long counter occupying the wall to the right from the entrance. Above it, a large banner bearing its symbol. The floor is made of wood, while the upper part of the walls, just below the mezzanines, consists of bricks.

When first entering the building, there is a fighting board to the immediate right, and an information desk to the immediate left. A few meters in front of them, there are two dozen restaurant tables that stretch across the length of the room. The tables end at a large, wooden stage that has four staircases behind it on its left and right sides. Two of the staircases lead upstairs and two of them lead down stairs. In the upper right hand corner of the guild, there is a rest/shower room with the rest of the floors belonging to the combatants except for the basement which is the Game room/Yoga Room/Gym.

"Looks like we're the first ones here." Sam commented, reaching for her Paralyzing Pistol just in case.

"You're not the first one here, Aran." the voice of Ridley replied from the ceiling.

Rolling out of the way, the two were nearly crushed by the Space Dragon nearly using them as a landing pad, creating a dent in the floor that repaired itself quickly.

"Do that again and you may be eliminated from participating." Ben warned before he heard a loud laugh from the top floor.

Looking up, Ben glared at the fully healed and fully functional Vergil Lionheart now that his brain damage from Ben bashing his head in when they fought during the masquerade massacre.

"The Brothers won't allow that because we'll bring a lot of viewers because of our reputations." Vergil said, walking down the stairs, taking his sweet time enjoying Ben's furious face.

"I'll kill you, Vergil. And this time, you'll stay dead." Ben calmly replied as Vergil walked right in front of Ben, glaring into each other's eyes, daring the other to make the first move.

Smirking, Vergil left with a huff, walking back up the stairs with Ridley who was busy glaring at Sam before leaving himself as people started to arrive including some very important people Ben wishes to talk to.

 **BGM end.**

 **BGM - The Return of Palutena - Kid Icarus Uprising**

The first was a boy who's appearance is about 13 years of age and stands at 5'3". He has large, blue eyes and fluffy, brown hair, with a small cowlick poking out from the back. His chiton is decorated with red and gold hems along the bottom, which is fastened on the shoulder by a golden fibula with a red gem in the center. He wears the outfit with a brown belt lined with silver and a gold, triangular buckle on his waist. He also wears navy blue tights beneath his chiton. The angel has a pair of bronze and gold cuffs around his forearms, and singular gold rings on his upper left arm and right thigh. His brown sandals are decorated with crossing beige bands, and are edged at the top with white wool.

This is Pit, The Angel Captain of the Icarus Army of Skyworld.

The other was a 22-year-old human woman, with long green hair that reaches down to her lower legs. She stands at around 5'9 and has an overall elegant and regal appearance, fitting a title of a Goddess of Light. Her main outfit is a relatively simple-looking white dress with numerous gold ornaments to accommodate it.

Interestingly, many aspects of her outfit parallels Pit's, including the gold laurel crown, golden fibula with a red jewel in the center, vine-like patterns on the hem of her dress, brown-colored footwear, and various gold accessories. She is typically seen carrying a gold staff with a blue handle and a mirror shield.

This is Palutena, the Goddess of Light, Ruler of Skyworld, the patron deity of Pit and the Centurions, and the guardian of Humans in the Kid Icarus Universe.

 **BGM ends.**

Smiling, Ben walked over to the two, making them smiled in return glad to see each other as they closed the gap with Ben earning a hug from Palutena.

"It's good to see you again, Ben." Palutena said to her fellow Smasher and Friend.

"It's been a while." Pit added, high-fiving his fellow hero after the Goddess of Light let go.

"It's good to see you both again because I need your help." Ben replied, turning serious.

"What's the problem, Ben?" Pit asked, wondering what Ben could possibly need help with.

"Are you and Julie having issues with Hero life again?" Palutena asked.

"Not that kind a problem mostly because we broke up a while ago and second just read my mind, it'll be easier." Ben explained, taking off his Ultimatrix, allowing them to see what he knows of Vergil.

Looking into Ben's memories, Palutena quickly grew horrified at Vergil's actions as well just how far he is willing to go just to kill and possibly eat one little girl because of her heritage, nearly emptying the contents of her immortal stomach, momentarily making her wonder if it's possible for a goddess to even vomit in the first place.

"Oh my... It's no wonder you need help with him." Palutena said, Vowing to help then even if it means breaking the rules just a tiny bit.

"Then you know what I need." Ben replied as Palutena nodded her head, much to Pit's Confusion.

"I'll see what I can do, but in the meantime, I think we should all go unpack. Considering that the qualifiers start tomorrow." Palutena stated, walking away with Pit close behind.

Suddenly feeling tired, Ben grabbed his bags to go find his Room, never noticing that Hazel Rainart and Tyrian Callows came in just as he began to walk away, wondering what the future of the tournament will be like if there ever is a future at the end of the tournament.

* * *

 **Ben 10's Room**

Ben's room has brown hard wood floors, two green love-seat couches and a kitchen table with two chairs. The bedroom, which is separated by a green curtain with His symbol, he has a bed, bookshelf, a desk and a big TV in the corner, The washroom has a sink, mirror and a basket which then leads to the bathroom separated by a white curtain with The Smash Bros. logo on it. The bath has a white slipper bathtub with a shower head above it and a yellow shower curtain.

Laying down in his room, Ben tried to take a nap, but no matter how comfortable his room is, he just could not get to sleep with the thought of Vergil running around the mansion, doing who knows what before the Qualifiers tomorrow.

Sighing in annoyance, Ben got up and started to walk down to the training room which was just a big empty room with a single computer console in the center that lets the fighter choose what stage he or she wishes to go to as well as Summon a fighter from a previous tournament in order to train against.

Ben decided to go to his stage which was just Mr. Smoothies in Bellwood with the sign acting as a platform.

About to select a fighter, Ben was cut off when the door opened up to reveal a fellow Smasher Fighter he immediately recognized.

 **BGM - Mega Man 2 Medley | Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Mega Man Classic's Theme)**

The person was a boy wearing a skintight bodysuit with large rounded coverings on the lower arms and legs, and typical 'superhero briefs'. His primary color is light blue with a dark blue 'trim' (his arms, legs, helmet and 'briefs'). His helmet has a raised light blue square in the forehead and a light blue ridge running straight back from the square, resembling an exclamation mark. His helmet also features round light blue sections with red circles in the center over his ears. He also has red circles on his arm cannon and below his feet.

This is Rock AKA Mega Man Classic, the Blue Bomber, and the Orignal and Classic Super Fighting Robot from the Mega Man franchise of Capcom.

 **BGM end**

"Hello Benjamin, I see you're taking advantage of the training facilities." Mega Man greeted, remembering how he fought his fellow Smasher/Friend in the Smash 4 Tournament with his Mega Buster and Variable Weapons System.

"Hey Rock, I'm glad you're here because I could use some help going over the new Assist Trophies this year." Ben replied as Rock nodded.

Ben went through the List of New Assist Trophies for Ultimate and Classic Assist Trophies from Brawl and Smash 4 with nothing really catching his eyes before he stopped at the sight of one Penny Polendina, surprising him as he did not expect to see her of all people in the tournament of all places essentially as a Assist Trophy for Smash Bros.

 _'Well, this should be interesting.'_ Ben thought, wondering how Penny would react to meeting a male "fellow highly sophisticated android" after she became "girlfriends" with Vatista, Aegis even if it is just them trying to pretend to understand the life of Humans.

Selecting the Penny Polendina Assist Trophy and crushing it, Ben summoned the surprised and confused Penny who was just With Vatista disgusting what it means to Be machines with Souls when she was brought here to see Ben and the Blue Bomber.

"Friend Ben, where am I?" Penny asked confusedly.

"You're at the Smash Mansion Training Room. Sorry if I took you from something important, but I wanted to see what your Assist Trophy can do and to introduce you to an Android similar to you." Ben explained, pointing to Mega Man who was waving at her.

Now despite what many people may think, Penny actually does have real genuine emotions like real people, she just feels them in a much more sophisticated way that most Humans or otherwise could not begin to truly understand which is why she is a very passionate person.

Looking at Mega Man, Penny began to "Feel" something new that has been a completely foreign concept to her up until now.

"Friend Ben, Can we talk in private?" Penny asked as her cheek much to Ben's surprise, began to turn pink as a sign of embarrassment, showing that she is able to mimc Humans extremely well and showing just how well designed she is.

"Rock, can you give us a moment?" Ben asked as The Blue Bomber nodded and leaving the room.

Now that the Blue Robotic Hero is Gone, Penny and Ben took a seat on a bench, looking at each other with Penny placing her arms on the Table.

"What's wrong, Penny?" Ben asked, gently not wanting to upset her.

"Can you look at my emotional processor? I think I'm having some kind of error because I feel some kind of longing to be near him." Penny explained, confused on why she is feeling some "Love" towards the Super Fighting Robot.

Smiling, Ben gently grabbed her Hands, helping her feel better as he looked into her green eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Penny." Ben promised.

"Then, what do I feel this?" Penny asked confusedly.

"I think I'll let you figure that out by talking to him yourself." Ben explained, opening the door for Mega Man to come back in, leaving the two alone awkwardly looking at each other.

Walking through the hall to find the Game Room which was a relatively large room with brick walls, with their lower parts being composed of long, horizontal wooden planks, and a wooden ceiling, with stone pillars carved in the walls sustaining it, and it contains a pool table, dart boards, video games, and other means of entertainment. It also has a few tables for the occupants of the room to eat and drink between playing. In a corner there are several barrels, and attached to a wall is a noticeboard complete with some notices, with more, scattered notices adorning the wall itself.

 **BGM - (SML) BOWSER JR} THEME Song**

But what really caught the attention of the Shapeshifting Hero was a Little kid who looked like the iconic princess kidnapping Bowser only instead of red spiky hair he had a red ponytail with small black beady eyes, a more rounded snout, and a single sharp tooth visible in his overbite—features which, along with his body shape, make him look almost identical to Bowser himself at a younger age. He often wears a bandana around his neck decorated with drawn-on fangs, in order to depict his father's mouth and worn like a mask and wears has spikeless, metal cuffs on his wrists.

This is Bowser Junior, the Prince of the Koopa Kingdom and the son of King Bowser Koopa.

"Yo Jr., how've you been?" Ben asked, taking a seat.

Gasping loudly, Junior paused his game to see Ben 10 in his seat before jumping into his lap to give him a hug, not noticing that he accidentally scratched Ben a little with his claws as Ben quickly healed them with his Mana.

"Hi, Big Bro! It's been a While!" Junior cried, hugging him tightly.

"Yes it has Junior, now how've things been with you and dad since we last talked?" Ben asked.

Now at this point, you may be confused on why Ben is so casually talking to the son of the Koopa King about him and his Dad? Well, it all started like this...

 **BGM ends.**

* * *

 **Flashback to last year's Smash Bros. Tournament AKA Super Smash Bros. 4**

 **BGM - Final Destination - Super Smash Bros. 4**

 **Year: 2014**

 **Final Destination Stage**

Ben was fighting a woman in a long pink dress with a ring at the bottom, pink panniers, short puffy sleeves, a raised collar, and a sapphire brooch set in gold. Accompanying it are a golden crown with four jewels on it, white evening gloves that reach past her elbows, and deep pink high heel pumps as Heatblast in the Final Destination Stage during a Stamina Battle in the Smash 4 Tournament.

His opponent was Princess Peach Toadstool or simply Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom, the typical Damsel-in-Distress in the Mario Bros. Universe.

Ben tried to dogged the laser fire from the Items drop before noticing an Explosive Blast Box behind her, giving Heatblast an idea.

Creating a fireball in his hands, Heatblast threw it over her, hitting the Blast Box, causing it to go off, depleting the last of Princess Peach's health causing him to smile as the round ended.

Changing back to normal, Ben started to approach Peach to congratulate her for a well fought game when to his surprise as well everyone watching was that Peach's dress was nearly completely burnt off due to the extreme heat of Heatblast which is even hotter than anything Bowser could do to her, much to her shock.

"EHHHHH! PERVERT!" Peach screamed, covering herself the best she could.

"Oh, I'm so-" Ben said, trying to get close to apologize before he was smashed off the stage with a frying pan to the face.

 _'Ok... I deserve that...'_ Ben thought before he was knocked out from the landing.

 **BGM ends.**

 **A few hours later.**

Walking up with a huge Headache from the attack from Peach, Ben started to get up before he noticed a weight on his chest which turned out to be Bowser Junior, pointing his magic paint brush at him with his most menacing glare which look ridiculous in his opinion.

"I'LL AVENGE MAMA PEACH'S HONOR, YOU BULLY!" Junior screamed, causing Ben's headache to get worse.

"Look, kid, now it's really not the good time for your childish fantasies." Ben replied, rubbing his temples.

"WHEN I BEAT YOU, MY DAD WILL BE PROUD OF ME!" Junior cried, already about to cause some trouble.

Too tired and having a massive headache, Ben just used Mantisessem pressure points by tapping Bowser Junior's chest before he could do anything, paralyzing Junior a bit, allowing Ben to slide him off.

Ignoring his look of shock, Ben started to look for some Ibuprofen to help with his headaches before taking a seat to undo the pressure points after taking away the magic brush, much to Junior's anger.

"GIVE ME BACK MY PAINT BRUSH, YOU BULLY!" Junior screamed, starting to throw a tantrum.

"You can have it back as soon as you tell me what're you doing here, I know for a fact you're aware that Peach is not your mother, so why are you here to "avenge" Peach's honor?" Ben asked.

"MAMA PEACH IS MY MAMA! DAD SAID SHE'S MEANT TO BE MY MAMA!" Junior cried, not aware that Bowser lied to him in Super Mario Sunshine.

"Talk quietly please. Look I'm sorry about Peach, so when this is over, I'm going to go apologize to her, so why don't you go play with your dad or something?" Ben asked as Junior looked down, looking upset.

"My dad is always so busy since he barley spends any time with me, maybe if I beat you, he'll spend some time with me." Jr explained, jumping towards Ben momentarily forgetting that he lost his paint brush and that Ben still has access to his watch.

Rolling his eyes, Ben transformed into a random alien, not even taking time to look at the Ultimatrix, causing him to transform into Big Chill before making himself intangible or causing Junior to go straight through him into the chair, surprising him.

Changing back to normal, Ben easily took a seat on his bed, holding onto the magic paintbrush tightly in order to make sure Junior does not cause any trouble before he gives it back.

"Look. I'm sorry about burning Peach's dress, but getting angry is not going to solve it." Ben said as Junior started to growl, creating a red glow in his mouth showing that he was about to start breathing fire.

Knowing what is about to happen, Ben transformed into Big Chill again, freezing the fire just as soon as it left Junior's mouth, shocking him with how fast he reacted to his Fire.

"Please don't ruin my room. I don't want to have to talk to your dad about your behavior." Ben said, starting to get annoyed with Junior's behavior.

Crossing his arms with a pout, Junior mumbled something under his breath too quiet for Big Chill to properly hear, making him raise a eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Big Chill asked, leaning in closer.

"I said my Dad never pays attention to me or comes to my stuff..." Jr mumbled, looking away in annoyance.

Looking towards the clock to see that it was Six in the morning, Ben immediately got an Idea on what to do to cheer the kid up since he feels bad for Jr feeling neglected by his dad.

"Alright, Kid, since I don't have any fights for a few hours, what do you want to do?" Ben asked.

"I wanna take-" Junior began before he was turn off by Ben.

"Alright let me rephrase that: No kidnapping, no stealing, and nothing illegal." Ben explained, putting his foot down.

Not used to being told no, Junior immediately began to start throwing a fit about wanting to go steal Mario's hat and throw it into Palutena's whites to ruin it.

Remaining calm, Ben waited for Junior to calm down, not going to give into his commands, no matter how long he screams and shouts, silently thanking his mom for convincing him to do a few babysitting jobs, helping him withstand all the screams of Junior.

Finally done screaming when he realized he wasn't going to get his way, Junior took a seat crossing his arms in a pout upset that he can't pull a prank on Mario.

"I know you may not like it, but you can't go around doing whatever you want, you'd scare away all your friends." Ben said as Jr. started to pout some more.

"I have no friends. They're all afraid of me because of my dad." Junior explained, sounding slightly insecure not used to opening up to people.

"Well, then we'll have to do something about that." Ben replied, deciding to help him out.

Right as if a switch has been flipped, Paradox appeared with a smile, knowing exactly what Ben is going to want to ask.

"Whoa! Who's he?!" Junior asked, surprised to see someone teleport inside the mansion.

"He's a friend of mine who introduced me to Sam and a few others." Ben explained, putting Junior over his shoulders, ignoring his protest.

 **BGM - Isabelle Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Theme**

Pulling out his Chrono Navigator, Paradox took them to the Animal Crossing World where they were greeted by bright yellow dog who resembles a Shih Tzu, Her head is also shaped like a bag of bells, hence her name. She has a happy appearance with rosy cheeks and with a white fur patch on her tail and around her mouth. She wears a green checkered vest with a white top and a red ribbon underneath with a navy blue skirt.

This is The Mayor AKA the Villager's assistant, Isabelle.

"Hi Travelers!" Isabelle cried, happy to greet tourists.

"Hey, where are we?" Junior asked, before snatching his magic paintbrush back.

"You're in the world of Animal Crossing: A New Leaf, young prince." Paradox explained before leaving in a flash of blue light with his pocket watch.

"Take me back right now!" Junior demanded, pointing his paintbrush back at Ben.

"The fights restart at Six. We won't be going for a while." Ben replied before turning to Isabelle.

"What do you have to do in this town?" Ben asked, ignoring Junior's complaints.

"Well, we have fishing, a Movie Theater was just built, a Park, A Art Festival, A-." Isabelle explained before Junior cut her off.

"An Art Festival!? Is it too late to enter!?" Junior asked, getting suddenly excited.

"Well normally, it would be, but since you're out of town, we can make an exception." Isabelle explained.

 **BGM end**

Getting exited, Junior ran in a random direction, hoping to quickly find where the art festival was being held, forgetting that he has no idea where he is going before Ben could stop him.

"He's really energetic when he wants to be, here's all the money I have, so you can get it exchanged." Ben explained, handing Isabella 50 bucks before taking after Junior.

Chasing after Junior proved a little more difficult than Ben originally thought, showing that Junior despite heavenly relying on technology like his Junior Clown Car is really fast which proved to be his downfall as he tried crossing over a old bridge that collapsed before he can get off, sending him into the river with a scream of surprise.

"HELP! I CANT SWIM VERY WELL!" Junior cried, trying to stay afloat.

Not wasting a second, Ben jumped into the water and transforming underwater into a fish monster-like alien that shares a number of traits with Earth's aquatic life, such as alligators, eels, anglerfish, and sharks. He can change between a fishtail or legs at will and has a phosphorescent light on his head.. He has a catfish-like face and had chest plates, his body was mostly grey, his black tail has triangular lines and his lips are black and wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

This is Ripjaws, The last of the Original 10 aliens.

Racing towards Junior, Ripjaws quickly got Junior out of the water before he went down underwater again.

Placing the shivering and cold Junior on the ground, Ripjaws changed back to normal to give him his green jacket to help him warm up as Isabella came over after hearing the noise to see the problem.

"What's the matter?" Isabelle asked, worried for Junior.

"The bridge broke..." Junior explained, shivering the whole time.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. We'll get that fixed right away." Isabelle replied, quickly heading to the mayor's office to get to work on that.

Knowing how well lizards handle the cold, Ben selected Swampfire, creating a small flame for Junior to warm up, helping him feel better.

"Thanks, Ben." Junior said, feeling better.

"It's no problem, but next time don't run off like that." Swampfire replied.

Scooting closer, Junior was doing everything he could to get warm with the help of the fire, making him sigh in relief feeling better.

"Sorry about that. Do you want to go back or do you still want to do the art festival?" Ben asked.

"I want to do the art festival, but Dad thinks art is a waste of time, but I like it." Junior replied.

"Then let's get you some supplies, however, you won't use your Magic Brush." Ben stated firmly as Junior was still too cold and tired to argue.

Putting Junior over his shoulders again, Ben began to walk towards the biggest building which he assumed was the City Hall which proved correct as Isabelle came out with some art supplies as he picked some up at the store before hand.

"Here you go and sorry about the Bridge." Isabelle apologized, handing them some art supplies.

"What do you say, Junior?" Ben asked, looking up the best he can.

"Thanks, I guess." Junior replied, not use to having to say thank you.

Smiling at the progress, Ben transformed into Four Arms to carry everything easier as he walked into the forest into a clearing where they would not be disturbed.

"Alright, now you can work here in peace." Ben said, setting up the Art Canvas for Junior.

Looking at the Canvas, Junior tried to think of what to draw, coming to a blank which is usually odd, considering he almost always has an idea of what to draw.

"I don't know what to draw." Junior admitted.

"Why don't you draw your mom and dad?" Ben asked, confusing Junior for a moment.

"You mean Dad and Mama Peach?" Junior asked confusedly.

"No, I mean your Mom and Dad? Don't you know who your real mom is?" Ben asked as Junior shook his head No.

"Dad says he'll tell me when I'm older." Junior explained, wondering exactly what happened to his mom such as if she abandoned him or if she died.

"Well, maybe we can do something about that." Ben said, taking a piece of Junior's hair, much to his confusion.

"Ultimatrix, initiate Unlock Protocol Spirit Summoner Command Code - 666 - Tennyson, Benjamin." Ben mandated as he twisted the Watch's dial a bit, finding the right alien form before slamming down the dial.

Transforming into what looks fairly humanoid appearance but he has the head of a jackal. He is extremely slim and has light-gray skin, almost blue-isn in color, with spiky black hair; thin, blue-gray lips; and sharp, pointed teeth. His limbs are abnormally long, and he wears rings on his fingers. He has large, round yellow eyes with bright red irises .

This is Anubis, famously known as the Egyptian God of Death but is actually an alien that came to Earth centuries ago.

"What form is this?" Junior asked.

"Call me Anubis in this form, this is a very rare alien that is so rare, I'm not even sure of what's the species name is." Anubis explained before throwing a small piece of hair into his mouth, much to the confusion of Junior.

Letting the alien's instincts take control, Anubis started to chant something in Ancient Egyptian, causing the sky to become dark and the moon to become full, confusing all the towns as it's only noon.

Confused and if he is honest with himself and little scared on what is going on, Junior was about to ask him what was going on before what looked like a Boo only more solid and a very different shape came out of the ground resembling a female Koopa with Red hair and a set of Black eyes like Jr.

"Aww, who are you?" Junior asked, feeling like he should know this woman.

"I'm Queen Lillian Koopa, but you can call me Mom." The now named Lillian explained, shocking Bowser Junior, who just stared at Anubis in amazement.

"This will only last Five Minutes, so I'll leave you both alone." Anubis explained, walking away to let them talk.

Looking towards Lillian, Junior did not know what to say or even what to do because this is the first time he ever seen anything let alone heard anything about his real mom.

Lilian hugged Junior, much to his surprise as most Boos can't touch anything as Lillian began to hug him, not letting him go for a second as she wanted to make up for every second she was away.

"M-m-m-Mama." Junior cried, hugging her close.

Holding Junior tightly, Lillian began to rub her Son's Head as he cried over her shoulder, thinking about how all the times that his father promised to tell Junior to tell what happened to Lillian when he was older.

Wanting to calm Junior down, Lillian began to sing a Song she use to when her Little Koopa was still a Egg before she had died all those years ago.

 **BGM- A Dragon's Lullaby- Tom Smith**

 _ **"Hush now, my baby, the daylight is done,**_

 _ **Your scales catching moonlight instead of the sun,**_

 _ **So lay down your head, till the dawn comes anew,**_

 _ **For here there be dragons to watch over you.**_

 _ **Dream now, my baby, of life in the clouds,**_

 _ **Your head held so high and your wings spread so proud,**_

 _ **For I know a secret I promise is true,**_

 _ **Here there be dragons, and one of them's you.**_

 _ **Twelve years, I Grant, was a long time to wait,**_

 _ **But I knew you'd get here, I knew it was fate,**_

 _ **But sometimes a dragon takes longer to birth,**_

 _ **Because, to create them, it takes the whole earth.**_

 _ **Within you the fires of Africa glow,**_

 _ **The East Asian winds, Scandinavian snow,**_

 _ **The mountains, the forests, the rivers, the skies,**_

 _ **The whole of creation is there in your eyes.**_

 _ **Hush now, my baby, and dream how you will,**_

 _ **You have your whole life for your dreams to fulfill,**_

 _ **And don't be afraid of the things you dream of,**_

 _ **For here there be dragons, below and above,**_

 _ **You're a dragon, you're life...**_

 _ **You're a dragon, you're love."**_ Lillian sang, putting Junior to sleep in the arms of his mother with a small smile on his face.

 **BGM ends**

Coming out, Anubis saw that Junior was deep asleep in his mom's arms with both of them smiling, enjoying their presences with each other, no matter how long it may last with each other.

"You don't have much time left. So if there's anything you want him to know, tell me, so I'll let him know." Anubis explained as Lillian smiled, gently passing Junior to Anubis, placing a kiss on her son's head.

"Take care of him for me. His Father does love him, but he's too busy focused on running the kingdom to really pay much attention to our Little Prince." Lillian asked, knowing that she will be keeping an eye on Junior from the Afterlife with Death's Help.

"I'll use one of my aliens to build him a Device that I can bring him straight to me if he ever wants to talk." Anubis replied as Lillian smiled some more.

"Thank you, Benjamin, you really do your Past- Oops. Spoilers." Lillian replied as she began to disappear leaving Ben to wonder what she meant.

Looking towards Junior who is fast asleep and knowing that he would be way too tired to be a part of the art festival and fight in Smash 4, Anubis called for Paradox to take them back where they had spent the rest of the day together, forming a big brother and little brother bond.

And that Bond resulted in Bowser Junior calling Ben his nickname for their Older and Younger Brother Relationship: The Ultimate Watch Wielding Shapeshifter Brother of Heroic Steel.

 **Flashback end.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present** **Momentarily**

Since that day, Junior would often come to Ben whenever he had trouble making friends, trying to get his dad to pay more attention to him, or if he just wanted to hang out until Ben went to Remnant, ending their outings for a while.

"I see that you're better with Kids than Women." The Voice of Peach said, coming into the game room.

Turing around, Ben's smile turned into a scowl when he saw Peach wore an exact replica of the same dress from last year who would no doubt complain about it afterwords if he uses Heatblast again.

"I'll have you know that I have three Wives and Two Children." Ben retorted, causing Peach to scowl even more.

"Does your perversion know no bounds? It's bad enough that you expose me to half the Multiverse, but now you have three girls to live out your fantasies." Peach replied before to everyone's surprise a sword was placed on her neck as Ben immediately recognized it to be Alastor.

"I hope you're not insulting my beloved..." The Voice of Draco added, surprising Ben who did not remember seeing her name on the list.

"Hey Mr. Ben, who's this girl?" Junior asked, wondering if this is one of his wives.

"A large pain in the neck, what are you doing here, Draco?" Ben asked, clearly annoyed yet still unaware that Draco is Yang's Alter Ego.

"Well..." Draco trailed off, remembering exactly what caused her to be here.

* * *

 **Flashback: Draco Branwen joins the Battle!**

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Team 10's Dorm Room**

Taking the kids to Ben's dorm, Yang immediately put the kids to bed for a nap in order to get dressed as Draco, taking the extra Smash Bros. Invitation off of his desk in order to write her own name under Draco Branwen before her hand was Grabbed by a barb tentacle.

"So your Uncle is right about you being Draco." Morrigan said, crossing her arms under her bust.

"I take it our husband doesn't know the truth." Lilith added, doing the same.

"What are you both doing here? Aren't you supposed to be auditioning for a modeling company or something?" Yang asked, now very worried because she can't erase their memories.

"Don't try to change the subject, because we're not going to let you leave,unless you give us a good excuse." Morrigan replied.

"Look I'm worried about Vergil. The first time me and Ruby fought him, he nearly ate us, but quickly changed his mind in order to go after Kitty and now that his brain damage from Ben is restore to its full Strength and I don't know if Ben can take him on this time, so I need to help them as Draco because Yang can't do what she can do." Yang explained.

Looking towards at each other, two Succubus began to quietly whisper to one another, trying to decide on what to do with this new development of Yang being Draco and Ben now knowing the truth before finally coming to an agreement by nodding their heads towards one another.

"Alright. You can go, Yang." Morrigan said, causing her to smile.

"But on one condition." Lilith added in clarification.

"What's the condition?" Yang asked, hoping it will be something easy.

"You have to tell Ben the truth before you get back or we will." Morrigan explained as Lilith nodded in agreement.

"I know I need to tell him. I just thought I'd have more time." Yang replied softly while feeling like she doesn't have a choice in the matter.

"I'm sure that Ben will care for Draco just like you care for him, Yang. However, the longer you put off telling him, the harder it's going to be." Lilith explained, getting up to leave as her Scroll went one off along with her sisters, leaving Yang alone with her thoughts.

 _'For my kids... This is for my kids...'_ Yang thought, using her Spell Book and changing her face to match Draco's and signing her new name, allowing a door to appear that will take her to the tournament.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"Let's just say that it dropped into my lap." Draco said, grinning under her Dragon Grimm helmet mask.

"Whatever. Now if you'll excuse us me, Junior and I are going to talk to the new combatants along with some returning ones." Ben replied, holding Junior over his shoulders giving him a piggyback.

Walking past them, Ben began to look for some of the new fighters when they ran into a woman with Cyan Blue eyes as only her left eye is visible from a directly frontal view as her particularly large bang of her hair hides her right eye. She has peach-colored defined lips, and long platinum-blonde hair that reaches to her waist.

Her outfit consists of a turquoise long-sleeved gown that bares her shoulders, along with a silver crown with four gems on it, a sliver star-shaped brooch, gold star-shaped earrings, and silver high heels.

This is Rosalina, Captain of the Comet Observatory as well as Mother to the Lumas.

"Hello, Rosalina." Ben greeted, catching her by surprise before she turned around with a smile.

"Hello, Benjamin. I'm happy to see that you're here again." Rosalina replied, giving him a hug and patting Junior on the head, showing that she has no problem with him considering he was just following his father's orders during the events of Super Mario Galaxy.

"Where are your Lumas?" Ben asked, not seeing any of them which is odd since they are almost always following her.

"Oh, they're running around. I told them I needed some me time." Rosalina explained.

"Well, that's good, but you should be extra careful this year because we have a new fighter joining Smash: A cannibal who eats humans." Ben warned, causing the Space Princess to gasp loudly.

"What's a cannibal?" Junior asked, never having heard that word before.

"It's someone who eats their own kind." Rosalina explained, shock that the Hand Brothers will allow someone like that in the tournament especially with-

"Where is Ness and Lucas?!" Rosalina cried, remembering the boys from Earthbound.

"…Oh Shoot." Ben mumbled, just now remembering them.

"Junior, go straight to your room, don't talk to anyone or stop for anything especially for a man with a lion tail." Ben ordered, placing Junior down.

A little worried, Junior immediately did as he was told, running straight to his room worried about his Big Brother having very rarely seen something like Ben being this serious about anything unless it was something important.

Running down the hall to find Ness and Lucas deeply worried that a Smash Veteran and his friends might get eaten, searching everywhere they can think of where they might be Within the mansion not finding them inside anywhere.

"Where could they be?" Ben asked, getting very worried.

"Who are you looking for, Benjamin?" The voice of Mega Man asked, holding hands with Penny along with two people behind them.

The first was a short kid with black hair and black eyes. He normally wears a red baseball cap with a blue bill turned to his right side. He wears a horizontally striped yellow and blue t-shirt and blue shorts, with white socks and red shoes. He also has a brown backpack.

The other was a slightly taller kid with blonde hair and black eyes, occasionally shown with a hint of teal. He usually wears a red t-shirt with yellow stripes, blue shorts, white socks, and orange and yellow sneakers.

This is Ness and Lucas from Earthbound as well as adopted brothers thanks to Ben convincing Ness's parents to take Lucas in.

"Oh, thank god you found them. I was so worried." Ben said, glad to see they are alright.

"What's wrong, Mr. Tennyson?" Lucas asked.

"There's a man here who eats humans alive. If for whatever reason you come across a man with a lion's tail, you are to leave him alone and if you fight him, immediately forfeit because he'll kill and eat you no matter your age." Ben warned, scaring the two.

"Who would do such a thing?" Mega Man asked.

"Vergil Lionheart is the son of Haven Academy's Headmaster: Professor Leonardo Lionheart. He's trained by the best of the best Huntsmen in the world of Remnant. For reasons unknown, he left the life of a Huntsmen behind and joined the White Fang. Vergil Lionheart quickly made a name for himself in the White Fang by eating anyone who either disagreed with him or simply Human." Penny explained.

"There's slightly more to it than that, Sienna welcomed him into the Fang, however, he didn't start eating people until he grew a very large group of followers." Ben explained, remembering talking to her about why he joined the White Fang in the first place.

"That Bitch needs to keep her Mouth Shut." Vergil added, coming into the hall with a growl

Ben quickly changed into Leonidas while mentally deciding to changing the name, so he won't be confuse With Pyrrha's Dad if they are together.

"Watch it, Lionheart. Or you might not make it to the Qualifiers." Leonidas warned in reply.

Smirking, Vergil just walked away, looking forward to killing Ben in the tournament, allowing him to go back to Remnant to exact vengeance on the abomination AKA Kitty for leading up to his death.

Watching him leave, Leonidas was tempted to stab him in the back with his spear, but decided against it in favor of going to get some lunch in the cafeteria.

Going down to the cafeteria to see everybody both new people and Smash Veterans along with a few new Assist Trophies that Ben recognized such as Charmcaster who looked annoyed to be here showing that like Penny she was taken against her will along with Helen and much to his surprise Julie who was without Ship.

Ben walked over to Julie who was smiling at him as he came over to see her.

"What are you doing here, Julie, and where's Ship?" Ben asked, worried that his friend will get hurt in this or worse.

"I don't need him to help me fight anymore. Not since I got this." Julie explained, rolling up her sleeve to reveal a tattoo for the Japanese word for Magic or 魔法, peeking his interest.

Taking a closer look, Ben saw with his Mana that attached to the tattoo was indeed Magic running through it, revealing it was no ordinary tattoo, much to his curiosity as he pushed Magic into the tattoo, causing a spell book to appear.

"What's with the spell book?" Ben asked.

"Well, when Kirby, Ship, and Zwei snuck off to join you during the Christmas party, I had nothing to do, so I went to your grandma and asked her to teach me how to use Magic in secret, so this way I'm not always relying on my dog to help fight." Julie explained.

"Really? Well, I'm actually impressed, what kind of Magic did you focus on?" Ben asked, curious to know what she has learned.

"Well..." Julie trailed off, thinking about how she first asked Verdona and started learning.

* * *

 **Flashback: During the SDC Christmas Party**

 **Island of Patch**

Now knowing that Kirby, Ship, and Zwei are Safe, Julie began to try and find something to do around the island of Patch when she found Verdona meditating in front of the statue of Kabu, studying the magic around him trying to discover it secrets as Ben told her that it's related to Kirby's species according to the Book by Meta Knight.

"Ms. Tennyson, can I talk to you for a moment?" Julie asked, never really having talked to her ex's grandma before.

"Sure. What is it that you need, dear?" Verdona replied, breaking her meditation.

"I was hoping that you could help me with something?" Julie asked, hoping that she will help.

"If it's helping you get back together with my grandson, then you're on your own." Verdona replied, causing Julie to flinch at the reminder.

"No, it's not that, I was hoping that you could teach me how to use Magic, so I won't always be relying on Ship to help me." Julie explained as Verdona raised an eyebrow.

"And, why should I do this? Because both Ruby and Yang asked that I teach them along with Gwen." Verdona asked cautiously, because she doesn't wanna give away Magic to someone who might abuse it.

Sighing, knowing that this is not going to be easy, Julie took a seat on the ground, mentally going over a long speech that she came up with in order to convince the Anodite grandma to teach her how to use Magic.

"I know that you may not like me for breaking your grandson's heart and I understand your reluctance to teach me, but I'm tired of seeing my friends go to danger while I'm on the sidelines if my dog isn't with me. I want to be of some use to my friends and if by some miracle Ben decides to give me a chance, then that's great, but if not, then I'll move on." Julie explained.

Look in her straight in the eye, Verdona looked for any sign of deception of any kind to see if she is low or if she would possibly abuse the gift of magic she is given, finding none of any kind.

"Very well. I shall teach you Magic, what branch do you want to learn?" Verdona asked, summoning multiple books from each branch.

"I want to learn all branches eventually." Julie explained, grabbing a random book which was over Elemental Magic.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present.**

"I just finished learning the basics of sealing like you which was how I learned how to make a tattoo like this." Julie explained, impressing Ben a bit.

"That's really cool, Julie, but what happens if someone counters your Magic?" Ben asked, very impressed with his ex-girlfriend.

"I talked to Taiyang. He has been teaching me how to fight like Yang, I may not be able to use Guns like Yang due to the recoil, but I can hold myself in a fight. But I was nowhere near ready to help you with the Xenomorphs." Julie explained as Ben nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm glad you learned how to defend yourself because you remember just how much trouble I had when you came to watch me last year." Ben replied as Julie nodded in agreement, not noticing Helen and Draco where glaring at Julie in Jealousy and Anger.

 _'How can she talk to him when she was the one who made him depressed for a full week?'_ Helen wondered.

 _'She's just trying to take him away from me!'_ Draco thought.

Smiling, Julie hugged Ben, thinking of all the times they went out together before she broke up with him because she felt embarrassed during the Clone fiasco because Ben needed to be in three places at once by using Echo Echo.

Hugging Julie, Ben began to think about their break up and how he felt when they went their separate ways after the Clone fiasco and how he spent the entire week in his room depressed, barely coming out for anything until Gwen and Kevin dragged him out for a camping trip where they discovered Eunice.

 _'Maybe I should talk to Yang about giving her a chance.'_ Ben thought before feeling that Yang was Angry... at Him?

 _'I wonder what's with her...'_ Ben thought, breaking his hug and not noticing that someone was sneaking up behind him until he was hugged from behind.

 **BGM - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Main Theme. (Link's Theme)**

"Hello, Benjamin." The Voice of The Hyrule Princess herself, Princess Zelda, who's currently in her "A Link to the Past" Incarnation.

"Hello, Z, how've you been?" Ben asked, who was actually great friends with both Link and Zelda, considering they were some of his sword fighting teachers though Zelda herself has little experience of using a Sword, however, the exception with a Dagger as her Sheikah Alter-Ego: Sheik.

"I've been good, Benjamin, I'm glad to see that you're participating again, but now what's this I hear about you and Julie being parents?" Zelda asked, glaring at the two as they blushed.

"I'm not the mother, Zelda, if I was, you would been told sooner." Julie replied, who was also a good friend of Zelda as she tagged along with Ben to go to her favorite video game setting.

"Me and her broke up a while ago, but we're still good friends." Ben added in clarification.

"Oh, well then who's the mother of your child? And what's his or her name?" Zelda asked.

"Her name's Yang Xiao long and she's my wife." Ben as Zelda Glared some more.

"You got married and I wasn't invited!?" Zelda demanded, unaware Ben did marry but by sexual intercourse.

"It's not in the way you think. I promise I'll explain later, but for now where's Link?" Ben asked, looking around not seeing any green clad tight wearing Hero AKA Ocarina of Time with the famous Green Tunic and Hat.

"Which Link? Young, Toon, or recently Hero of the Wild?" Zelda asked, clearly annoyed by the fact that there are so many Links in one game, however, Ocarina of Time Link was quickly succeeded by Hero of the Wild Link AKA Breath of the Wild.

"I haven't met Breath of the Wild/Hero of the Wild, so I think I'll talk to him." Ben replied, looking around for the blue colored Hero of the Wild AKA Link wearing the Champion's Tunic as he was once Hyrule's Champion until he fell into a deep slumber for over a Century after using all of his strength to fight the Calamity Ganon.

Quickly finding him at a table eating a sandwich on a barstool, Ben smiled mischievously, having a small idea for a prank by sending a little dark magic under his seat, causing it to rock back-and-forth uncontrollably before he fell on his butt, looking confused before he heard laughter behind him.

"Hahahahaha! Oh man that was funny." Ben said, catching his attention.

Getting up, the Hero of the Wild glared at the Hero of the Watch who very much enjoyed the look on Link's face as he was not amused at all.

"What's the matter, Link?" Ben asked.

"HIGHHA!" Link replied who like all other Links in existence can't actually speak other than in grunts or text options in the Game Series.

"What do you mean it wasn't funny? I thought it was pretty funny." Ben asked showing that he could in fact understand him.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, was that Dark Magic?" Zelda asked, showing that she is slightly prejudiced against Dark Magic users.

"And, what's wrong with Dark Magic, darling?" a female voice asked as Ben already recognized her from Smash 4.

 **BGM Change - Let's Hit The Climax! (Bayonetta's Theme)**

Turing towards the table next to them was a a beautiful woman with a slender yet curvy, bewitching figure much like the other Umbra Witches in her clan, having ample breasts, long shapely legs, and most noticeably a set of fat, round and bulbous buttocks. She wears a skin-tight black suit, with thinner silver chains and jagged patterns resembling roses and thorns are placed along her thighs and stomach. She wears an Umbran Watch over her bust that contains a red jewel thought to be the Left Eye of Darkness. Her gloves include a dark blue colour on the palms with a Renaissance-style flair added onto each wrist. A similar flair is also around the collar on her neck. The backs of her legs feature a diamond pattern that run from her upper thighs down to her heels, which expose her skin from her butt to her lower legs and her shoes feature a new design of black and silver linings with silver figurines somewhat resembling Madama Butterfly-or another female figure-along the back. The former sleeves formed by her hair have now become a cloak that drapes over her shoulders and front with points on top of either shoulder. Both the cloak's medallion decorations and her earrings have changed to form a blue triangle-like pattern with hexagons. Her glasses are of a new design based upon the imagery of rosemary and her Umbran Watch now hangs from a chain on her chest from the collar. The biggest noticeable feature is her hairstyle as her hair shorter similar to a pixie cut, resembling short bob. She is able to control her Hairstyle and her new outfit thanks to her magic as she's able to control its look.

Because of her hair-based fighting techniques, her outfit becomes more revealing when she uses Wicked Weave techniques. Her suit's inner section remains running up the middle and back of her body and her hair drapes over her chest to cover it, but the rest of the suit and the sleeves of hair vanish and trail outwards from her head in a spiral of hair and gold chain used to summon the demonic limbs. When summoning full demons from Inferno, the entire suit disappears and leaves behind her gloves, shoes and watch.

This is Cereza AKA Bayonetta, a coquettish and mysterious Umbra Witch as she's considered the black sheep of the Umbra Witches due to her Umbran and Lumen descent, which breaks both respective clans' sacred tenents, she possesses a remarkable talent for the Umbra Witch's Bullet Arts fighting style and possessed the Left Eye of Darkness. She is the daughter of Rosa, an Umbra Witch, and Balder, a Lumen Sage as he's allies with the Angels of Paradiso which his daughter currently hunts them down.

 **BGM ends**

"It's corrupting and I don't want anyone else to become like Ganon or worse like you, Cereza." Zelda replied, showing that she does not like Bayonetta.

"Well, I think there's nothing wrong with using Dark Magic, so long as you're careful." Bayonetta replied as Zelda scoffed.

"Tell that to Ganondorf. He uses Dark Magic and look where he is." Zelda replied.

"I'm not corrupted, Zelda. I used Dark Magic in my past life all the time." Ben replied, confusing everyone who is listening.

"Since when was this a thing?" Zelda asked, wondering what Ben was like in the past life.

"Long story short. Ben and Yang are like you, Link, and Ganon because they came back in separate universes in order to prove a bet or something." Julie explained.

"Not to mention he's king of his own planet." Helen added, still jealous of Yang and not noticing Draco looking at her.

 _'Maybe we could give her a chance.'_ Draco thought, knowing how much Helen cares for Ben.

"Back to the matter at hand, it's impossible to use Dark Magic without being corrupted." Zelda stated.

"HIGHHA!" Link agreed, raising the Master Sword.

Rolling his eyes, Ben started to to use his Dark Magic to create a Stone Creature similar to the ones that Charmcaster makes only it is in the image of his Devil trigger form, showing everyone what he is capable of with a little bit of magic.

Not liking the fact his Friend had fallen, Link started to swing his Master Sword, destroying the creature and much to Ben's Surprise was almost Cut in half by the Sword before he could react.

"What are you doing, Link?!" Ben asked, having to quickly Backflip out of the way, unknowingly onto Tyrian's and Hazel's back who was thankfully getting food.

Ignoring Ben, Link pulled out his Bow and Arrow to start firing at Ben who the latter just block them with his Mana, trying to make sure that no one else was Hurt with neither noticing that Julie was preparing a spell.

"Aquata Risa Spackwata!" Julie enchanted, creating a water sprout right under Link, causing him to be suspended in the air.

Deactivating his shield, Ben looked towards Julie, nodding in thanks before he looked up at the Hero of the Wild in disappointment at his actions and prejudice of Dark Magic.

"That wasn't cool, Link." Ben stated before he had to dodge a blast of lightning from the the other side of the Room.

Looking to the other side of the Room, Ben saw that it was in fact Ganondorf who sent the blast of lightning with a deep dark smirk on his face as he was in his Ocarina of Time Incarnation.

"So you know Dark Magic, Boy. Why don't you show me what you can do." Ganondorf said with a smirk before vines started to appear restraint his arms.

"That's enough, Ganon." A new voice added as Ben already recognized her from Pit and Palutena's Universe.

Looking towards the entrance of the Room, everyone saw that the source of the vines was a young-looking goddess, standing at about 4'7" and resembling an 8-year-old human girl with hazel eyes. She wears a shin-length dress colored in purple, red and pink, and decorated with numerous vines. She also wields a large, wooden staff. Her long blonde hair is also tied up in an off-centered ponytail using vines.

This is Viridi, the Goddess of Nature and a Good Friend of Ben who unlike the rest of the "Monkeys", does not try to destroy Nature if he can help it.

"Thanks, V. I really didn't want to deal with that Greedy Demon Pig." Ben replied, giving her a Hug.

"It's no problem, Ben. Now tell me more about your Kids and Wife." Viridi said, breaking their hugs.

"Wives, I have three so far." Ben said as a dark aura appeared around all the girls who did not know which was basically everyone besides Sam.

"Your perversion knows no Bounds! You must be stopped!" Peach cried.

"Now now, girls, I've got a very good reason on why you can't beat me into a Pulp." Ben said, backing up and only to run into a wall.

"And, what might that be, pervert?" Peach asked, readying her frying pan.

Smirking, Ben transformed into Mimic temporarily, blinding everyone in a flash of green light before they all saw what he had transformed into Mimic as he looked up at everyone.

"How's this for a good reason?" Mimic asked cutely in Kirby's voice who would very quickly come to regret this decision since Mimic is the same age as Kirby and possessed his pheromones due to being a genetic copy of Kirby's DNA in the watch.

Looking at the 200 year old Baby green Nintendon all the Smasher Girls, minus the goddesses who just simply raised an eyebrow for a few seconds before the few girls that were there started to fight to cuddle with him, forcing him straight into their breasts, causing any microscopic nosebleeds as he struggled to escape.

"OHHH, HE'S SO CUTE!" Zelda cried, squeezing him into her breasts before he was stolen by Chrom's Tactician, Robin **(Who's female in this to keep it simple and same thing for Corrin.)** doing the same.

"Oh, I never want to let him go!" Robin squealed before he was stolen by Helen who dashed over to save him.

"Thanks for that, Helen." Mimic said, thankful she is not like the other girls.

"It's no problem, Ben. Now you might want to- Hey!" Helen replied as Mimic was stolen by a group of vines.

"Now what species are you?" Viridi asked, never having seen a species like this before.

"Levitationsous!" Charmcaster enchanted, causing Mimic to rise out of the vines and into her arms.

"Now might be a good time to change back before they get Violent." Charmcaster added as Mimic nodded in agreement.

Putting him down, Mimic immediately changed back to normal, much to all the girls Relief as they could now think clearly do to the source of the pheromones disappearing.

Hoping to escape while they are still recovering, Ben tried to walk away from the Cafeteria before he unfortunately slipped on a banana peel from Donkey Kong, causing him to fall backwards and straight into Charmcaster's breasts, much to her embarrassment as everyone but Peach, Draco, Julie, and Helen's amusement as they all laughed at their position.

 _'That Pervert did that on purpose!'_ Peach thought, wanting to hurt him with her frying pan.

 _'I know it was an accident, but I can't help but feel mad.'_ Draco thought, glaring at the rival of Gwen.

 _'Lucky Girl.'_ Julie and Helen both thought simultaneously with both annoyed and jealous looks.

 _'I don't know why, but I'm actually not that mad.'_ Charmcaster thought on the inside.

Thinking that she's mad, Ben immediately got up and ran to his room, not wanting to face the power of the feminine fury by heading to his Room, not noticing Draco was following him until he was about to close the Door when she used her Tail to block the door, making him groan in annoyance.

"What is it, Draco? I just want to relax." Ben asked, not wanting to put up with her flirting.

"I just want to talk to you, Ben. Please? It's important." Draco replied, taking off her Dragon Grimm helmet mask, wanting to get this over with.

"If this is a trick, I'll send you straight home, no matter what the hand brothers say." Ben warned, letting her inside.

Taking a Seat on the Bed, Ben waited For Draco to start Talking, but was very surprised when she looked guilty for some reason, much to his confusion as he could feel Yang feeling the same thing.

"I'm sorry, Ben." Draco said, confusing him quickly.

"What do you mean? If this is about you Flirting that's fine because I've gotten use to it even if it's kind of annoying." Ben said confusedly.

"Just watch closely and please try to keep an open mind." Draco instructed, taking off her trenchcoat, so he'll have a better view.

Watching closely, Ben was shocked to see how Draco's hair grew and changed from Purple to a Familiar blonde color while her face contorted to the face of his Wife with her tail along with her wings disappearing along with the rest of her animal traits to reveal Yang Xiao Long, the secret identity of Draco Branwen.

Staring at her, Ben could only think about how Qrow was right all along with Draco the whole time, not saying anything for a few minutes before he narrowed his eyes, wanting answers.

"Talk, Draco, or is it Yang? Because there had better be a very good answer for this." Ben warned, causing Yang to flinch at being called Draco in such a way.

"I was trying to protect the kids while simultaneously spending time and learning from mom. I know I should've told you sooner, but I was just afraid of your reaction and what you might do to mom." Yang explained, feeling ashamed for not telling him sooner after she changed her Draco Voice back to her normal voice.

"You're damn right you should've told me! I get that you wanted to spend time and learn from your mom since you missed 17 years with her, but you also had to think about what if the kids found out! How would they feel if they learned their mom was a killer like Raven?!" Ben shouted, not realizing that there were eavesdroppers outside the door.

"She's trying to make up for 17 years, Ben. We can't have a real relationship, but at least this way we could be friends!" Yang argued.

"There are other ways you could've done this! The two of you could've gone and done things in disguise instead of playing bandit! Speaking of which, who else knows?!" Ben demanded.

"Mom, Grandpa, Vernal, Morrigan and Lilith. The last two told me if I didn't tell you before we got back, they would tell you themselves." Yang explained as Ben narrowed his eyes some more.

"Were you ever planning on telling me?" Ben asked, not liking this.

"Yes, I was, but I just couldn't figure out how or when to tell you because I was afraid of how you'd react and what you might do to mom. We only just started getting to know each other and I didn't want to jeopardize that by telling you." Yang explained, looking away from her husband in shame.

"Yang, I love you, however, what you're doing right now puts us both in danger. As a champion, I cannot be resurrected because it'd upset the balance of power. But if Vergil kills you, then the others will find out when your Clone disappears because I'm guessing that's how you were in two places at once." Ben replied, making Yang feel even worse.

"I forgot that fact. I mean we couldn't bring back Merlin when he died." Yang said, much to the eavesdroppers shock.

 _'They knew Merlin?!'_ the eavesdroppers thought in awe as Merlin was Magic's first Champion.

"Yang, can you please give me a defined reason on why I shouldn't ask you to stop this?" Ben asked, calming down a bit.

"Because that Ritual I gave you was in fact real. Mom Killed the Real Draco and Death told me she made sure that the Magic never returned to Salem which means that we can use this to our advantage against her." Yang explained as Ben started to narrow his eyes some more.

"Say that I do agree to not put a stop to this, there are a few things you have to agree to." Ben said as Yang nodded hoping he won't.

"Rule One: You're to tell me everything you do as Draco. Rule Two: You have to cut the Craziness and Flirting down. Rule Three: You will tell the kids when they're old enough." Ben stated sternly.

"I agree with that, but one last thing..." Yang replied, changing back into Draco as she puts her Dragon Grimm Helmet Mask on.

"Want to try to have some Fun Time with Draco?" Draco asked, causing him to Grin a bit.

Before either of them could actually do anything, the door fell forward revealing that Charmcaster, Helen, and Julie were eavesdropping on the conversation with all three having a look of guilt and shock of what they heard.

Staring at the three, both Ben and Draco looked at them blankly as the three just stared back, trying to back away before Ben used his Mana to bring them into the room, fixing the door and making it impossible to hear what's going on from the outside.

"How much did you all hear?" Ben asked.

"We heard how Yang is Draco along with the deal." Julie explained.

"Why were you listening in the first place?" Draco asked.

"We saw you were following him and thought she was up to something." Helen explained.

"Ok, but why are you here, Hope?" Ben asked, looking at Charmcaster.

"You touch my breasts, so you owe me." Hope replied, not even bothering to correct him by calling her by name.

"Ben, can we talk to Yang in private? This is important." Helen asked, looking towards Yang, wondering if she can finally get her chance.

Getting up, Ben left the room in order to go get some training done and so he can figure out what his new limits will be because the timer must remain on during the fights.

Looking towards Yang, it was clear what the three wanted to talk about with her and they aren't going to leave without getting what they Want.

"What do you three want?" Yang asked, having a very good feeling on what they want.

"I want a Chance. Just let me go on a few dates with Ben to see if he returns my feelings." Helen explained.

"Why do you like him? Sure, he's Heroic, incredibly handsome, and he doesn't discriminate from peoples' races." Yang asked the Plumber's Kid.

"Because he saved me from a fate worse than Death and helped me when Pierce died." Helen explained, remembering the day like it was yesterday.

"What's a fate worse than Death?" Yang asked, wanting specifics answers.

"I was almost raped and he saved me." Helen explained, crossing her arms as the other girls let out a gasp of shock.

"Oh my Oum... I'm so sorry I brought it up." Yang replied, quickly apologizing.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Julie added.

"No. It's ok. Ben saved me from that fate and I'm eternally grateful, however, at the time he was dating you, so I kept my distance. However, when you're both broke up, I let him heal first, but once again something came up and he went to Remnant." Helen explained, thinking about how she fell in love with Ben.

"*Sigh* Alright, I'll talk to him about giving you a chance, however, please try to keep the kids from finding out because they're still having mixed feelings about Lilith and Morrigan." Yang explained, remembering how Kirby thought Ben cheated on her.

"Thank you." Helen replied, grateful to finally have this chance.

Looking towards Julie, Yang waited for her to start explaining what she wanted to do even if they all know what she wanted.

"Please talk to Ben about just one date. I know I really hurt his heart when I broke up with him, but I was just so mad and I couldn't think straight, I just want to go on one date to see if he truly has moved on, but I also don't want to risk a friendship we have, so that's why I only want to go on just one date." Julie explained.

"I'll talk to him, but no promises about anything." Yang replied, can't believing that she has to do this because they could possibly blackmail her into doing it.

Yang looked towards Charmcaster who was completely calm about the entire situation almost as if this was just a normal afternoon for her but given her history it's a possibility after all.

"Unlike these two, I don't want to date considering I'm 21, and even if I wasn't a former enemy, it'd be weird and illegal considering he's not 18. I just want my nerd buddy back, considering we haven't managed to have time for our Star Wars debates." Hope explained.

"How did you find out the two of you love Star Wars so much?" Helen asked confusedly.

"Well…" Charmcaster trailed off as she began to explain the events leading up to it.

* * *

 **Flashback: Star Wars: The Force Awakens Premiere**

 **4 years ago**

 **Dec. 18th 2015**

 **Bellwood Movie Theater**

Walking towards the Bellwood Movies wearing a Star Wars the force awakens T-shirt with a pair of black pants, her high heel boots, and her hair now in a ponytail with out her crown and usual jewelry, Charmcaster or rather Hope looked like a normal girl minus the silver hair in order to go see Star Wars: The Force Awakens because she is secretly a huge fan of one of the most iconic movies in history before passing the Bellwood Bank which to her annoyance a burger alarm went off, showing that someone was trying to rob it.

 _'I'll put an end to this because I'm in such a good mood but it better not ruin the rest of my night.'_ Hope thought, using her magic too easily get inside to see Michael Morningstar AKA Darkstar was robbing the safety deposit boxes.

"Where is it? I need to find it so I can get back to Ledgerdomain and Heather...!" Mike mumbled, unknowingly causing Hope eye to twitch in annoyance because he still does not remember her name.

About to cast a spell to make him mess up, Hope was cut off by Big Chill flying through the Wall after passing by on his way to the movies.

"Really, Mike? This is the third bank robbery I've stopped all by you, but now your using Charmcaster's help? How hard did you have to beg her to get her help?" Big Chill asked, attracting Morningstar's attention to Hope.

"You came to take me back, Hillary?" Mike asked, making Hope even more mad.

"HOPE! MY NAME IS H-O-P-E! NOT HEATHER, HILLARY, HELEN, OR WHAT EVER YOU THINK IT IS!" Hope screamed, summoning her uncle's staff which is a wooden stick that has a bird-like head on top with a ring that runs through its eyes.

This is the Staff of Ages, A magical staff that only a master wizard or a very powerful magic user like a 10 year old Gwen Tennyson can use.

Using the Staff of Ages, Hope summoned a bunch of vines out of the ground trapping Michael before he was dragged underground ignoring him begging for her to stop as the vines took him straight to prison.

Looking towards Big Chill with a Fire in her Eyes, making him slightly nervous, never having seen her this mad before in his life as she glared at him in pure anger.

"I'm going to go see the new Star Wars movie, Tennyson! And you're not to bother me for the rest of the night or so help me I'll release every creature within the Ledgerdomain!" Hope warned, not thinking straight.

"Wait you're going to see Star Wars: The Force Awakens? That's what I'm doing. Why don't I give you a ride if you agree to calm down." Big Chill replied as Hope glared some more.

"If this is a trick, you'll regret it." Hope warned, not putting away the staff.

 **Two hours later.**

"Holy crap, I can't believe they killed Han Solo." Ben complained.

"That was a low blow, but what I find insulting was a cliffhanger." Hope added, who was looking forward to seeing Mark Hamill return as Luke Skywalker.

"But my question is: What is Ray's connection to the lightsaber?" The two said at once before looking at each other in surprise.

"Favorite Star Wars episode?" Hope asked.

"My favorite is episode 3: Revenge of the Sith, but my favorite character is Count Dooku." Ben explained, narrowing his eyes.

"Same, but I Love Darth Vader." Hope replied, doing the same as they both realized something important.

They are both extremely nerdy when it comes to Star Wars.

"Favorite book besides the main episodes?" Ben asked.

"Darth Bane trilogy." Hope answered.

"Same... Do you want to meet up and just talk about Star Wars sometime?" Ben asked, smiling now.

"Yeah. You know for a little twerp who used to stop me and my uncle, you're not so bad." Hope replied, opening a portal to her home so they could talk some more.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"And that's how we became On and Off friends." Hope explained.

"Anyway I think I should to go train because I need to help Kill Virgil." Said Yang grabbing her Coat and leaving wondering what Ben is up to.

* * *

 **With Ben.**

 **Smash Bros. Ultimate Training Room**

Trying to not think about his wife being Draco by fighting a hologram of Captain Falcon as Four Arms, Ben grabbed the hologram and thrown him off the stage before hearing someone clapping from the doorway.

 **BGM - Last Surprise (Persona 5) - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Joker's Theme)**

Looking towards the door, Ben saw a teenager that could pass as Bayonetta's son with wavy unkempt black hair and dark gray eyes. However, when his white domino mask is removed, his eyes give off an intense gaze.

His outfit is a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black pants, brown-black winklepickers and a pair of red gloves. His mask is a black and white, birdlike domino mask. His expression and demeanor are also markedly different and there's a strong air of confidence.

This is Ren Amamiya AKA Joker, leader of the successor of the Investigation Team known as the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.

Standing next to him was a anthropomorphic cat with a biped form that had a large head and eyes, where the collar turns into a yellow bandana in addition to gaining a utility belt. He also lacks any visible cat whiskers and can transform into a van which is based on the Citroën H Van.

This is Morgana, the Mascot/Transportation as well the Second-in-Command of the Phantom Thieves.

Another person was a bright blue eyes and wavy platinum blonde hair styled in bushy pigtails, with parted side bangs on the right side of her face. She accessorizes with a single yellow hair clip above her left ear, as well as small circular earrings on both ears.

Her outfit consists of a skin-tight red latex catsuit with a cleavage cutout and zippers that show just how well developed she is with a matching red panther mask, pink gloves, dark red thigh-high boots, a clipped on tail on the back of her catsuit.

This is Ann Takamaki also known as Panther.

Another person was a teenager about the same size as Joker with short spiky dyed blond hair and dark brown eyes. But his hair is naturally black. He has a noticeable widow's peak and his eyebrows are unusual in that he lacks the outer sides. He is shown to be muscular.

His outfit consists of matching black jacket and pants with knee pads, a red ascot, combat boots, a pair of yellow gloves, and a skull mask.

This is Ryuji Sakamoto also named Skull.

The final male had blue hair with parted bangs slightly covering his left eye and gray eyes. His in-game character model is noticeably taller and thinner than those of other male Phantom thieves. His fellow Phantom Thieves Ann Takamaki and Ryuji Sakamoto both describe him as a "pretty boy."

His outfit consists of a traditional kitsune-style half mask, a black high-collared puff-sleeved jumpsuit with a striped sash worn across his hips, white motorcycle boots and bright blue gloves. Attached to the jumpsuit is a white fox tail.

This is Yusuke Kitagawa also known as Fox.

The second female of the group has brown hair in a bob cut with blunt bangs and a French-braid styled headband that matches her hair color. Her eyes are abnormal as they have been depicted as red, although her eye color in her portraits can be interpreted as a reddish-brown.

Her outfit consists of a two-toned dark blue and black skintight suit that is worn with a long black scarf, a dark gray corset-style leather breastplate, shoulder and knee pads with spikes mixed with boots that sport metal heels and toes, white gloves and an iron mask.

This is Makoto Niijima also known as Queen.

a young, bespectacled girl with hip length black hair dyed bright orange with straight-cut bangs and two long strands in the front along with a single small, thin ahoge strand at the top. Her brown eyes also seem to have some faint purple tones in them, appearing mauve. She wears large black circular glasses, and she is always seen wearing a set of AKG K845BT headphones with red earpads. She seems to be very short but that could be due to you she is the youngest.

Her costume consists of a skintight black bodysuit with fluorescent neon green glowing strips and matching black boots with neon green soles. Her mask is a pair of big black goggles with orange lenses. This outfit was inspired by sci-fi movies like Tron.

This is Futaba Sakura also known as Oracle.

The final member of the main phantom Thieves was a girl with chin-length curly light auburn hair and brown eyes. She is of average height, being taller than Futaba, but shorter than Ann and Makoto.

Her outfit consists of a dark purple cavalier hat with a feather plume tucked into a royal purple hatband, a long-sleeved pale pink blouse with a white neck jabot held there by a red gem pin, a black corset vest with gold buttons, bloomers that match her hatband, black pantyhose, a holster belt carrying ammo and lace-up pumps. Her mask and gloves are black and violet, respectively.

This is Haru Okumura also known as Noir.

The final member was a Teenage girl with red long hair tied into a ponytail, with a red ribbon tied into a bow, and red eyes.

She wears a black mask with silver highlights and has a black ribbon tied to her ponytail. Her main outfit consists of a strapless black leotard, a chain belt with two silver roses motifs and the scabbard for her rapier attached to it, a black choker and red gloves. Her black bolero jacket has gold buttons, ruffled sleeves and three floor-length coattails. She wears thigh-length hose and stiletto-heels that resemble ballet shoes on the top.

This is Kasumi Yoshizawa the only Phantom Thief without a Codename.

 **BGM end**

"Not bad, but I'd expected nothing less from the Father of the One Igor speaks so highly of." Joker complimented.

"I'm sorry, but who are you all and what's with the cat?" Ben asked, getting ready for a fight just in case.

"I'M NOT A CAT! MY NAME IS MORGANA!" the Cat named Morgana replied.

"Ignore him. I simply wish to talk to you before the Qualifiers tomorrow." Joker explained as Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you first?" Ben asked.

"Sorry for not introducing myself sooner. I can't give out my real name, but my Codename is Joker, leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts." Joker replied, making Ben suspicious.

"What do you want?" Ben asked, not liking the way Joker was looking at him.

"Rumor has it that you wish to kill a Cannibal. While I'm all for taking matters into your own hands, I simply want to ask if this is truly the only way to stop him." Joker explained, making Ben realize exactly why he feels suspicious.

Joker is one of those people who believe that their way is the only way.

"Let me tell you something, Joker. You're not a Father who has to worry about his daughter being eaten by that man. While I don't know what the Heart part means and frankly, I don't care because I gave him multiple chances by letting him live, but since he kept coming back, he was put down and I'm going to make sure he goes down for good, this time." Ben explained, earning looks from the Phantom Thieves.

"That's not your decision." Queen replied.

"We can change his heart, so he'd regret everything." Fox added.

"We just need information on him." Panther added as Ben glared at all of then.

"You won't be able to do anything." Ben replied bluntly.

"You don't know that, asshole." Skull said.

Glaring at all of them, Ben simply flared his Dark Magic, surprising all of them, never having felt this much Darkness from anything, not even from Demiurge AKA Yaldabaoth, when they had to fight him since he was a malevolent god made manifest from humanity's distorted desires of sloth, essentially serving as humanity's collective Treasure within the depths of Mementos with a power-hungry, self-righteous personality with a tendency to toy with humanity out of sheer sadism and described as being the manifestation of humanity's subconscious desire for order, warped to the point where he no longer cares for the human cost or morality of said order; in his view, humans are little more than livestock and lemmings for him to rule over and command due to their self-destructiveness and stupidity.

"What Power is this?" Oracle asked, getting scared.

"It's Dark Magic." Noir explained, worried that Ben wields Dark Magic like Cereza and Ganon.

Smirking, Ben called the Sword of Sparta and activated his Devil trigger, unknowingly looking almost completely identical to the Demon Dark Knight Sparda with a few differences looking both Divine and Unholy at the same time, installing the fear of the Dark Into all of the Phantom Thieves.

"All of you know Nothing about Vergil. He's a cannibal with no redeemable qualities that I can find, so no! You will not "Change his Heart" Because he has no Heart to change, even if he has one, he wouldn't let you get anywhere near him because he'd eat every last one of you simply for being Human! You WILL stay away or else you all will be killed." Ben warned.

Afraid of what Ben could do, all of the Phantom Thieves took a large step back, trying to Not Run all the Way to the hand brothers to go home so they don't have to Fight this man- no Demon in the qualifiers or even the tournament all except for Joker who held his ground seemingly not afraid, but if you look closely, you could see the look of fear in his eyes similar to when he unlocked his Persona Arsene of the Fool Arcana in Mementos.

"Your Heart has been-." Joker began before it was covered by Kasumi who glared him.

"Don't say anything, he clearly has powers beyond us." Kasumi warned.

Not liking how he is being told what to do but nodded in anyway, Joker was about to leave in order to hopefully gain more information about Vergil Lionheart before Ben still in Devil Trigger used his magic to prevent them from leaving before he gave them one final piece of advice.

"I may not know why all of you are here because I only saw his name on the list, but be warned: If you fight Vergil, be ready to die." Ben warned as the Sword of Sparta began to glow a Blood Red Color.

"You'd be wise to listen to Lord Benjamin. We're no stranger to Cannibalism due to our Monster Half, but unless you wish to be eaten Alive, you will do as Lord Benjamin says." the Sword of Sparta warned, creeping the others out as they never expected a living sentient sword.

Letting them pass, Ben was about to get back to training when Palutena and Viridi came in all looking very serious, making Ben transform back into his normal form, wondering exactly what is going on.

"We found something on Vergil." Palutena said, causing Ben to smile.

"Good, because I want to kill him." Ben replied as the Sword of Sparta glowed in agreement.

"And, if you do you kill him... Who will take his place?" Palutena asked, making Ben have to stop and think about that.

Zooming in, everyone could see the thoughtful look on Ben, having not even take that into consideration until now.

 _'She's right. I don't know who even told him about Kitty, but all I do know is that it isn't Sienna...'_ Ben thought, wondering who could be like or be worse than Vergil.

Seeing that he is going to start thinking deeply about her Question, Palutena quickly snapped him out of it, getting things right on track.

"I may be the Goddess of Nature, but I don't condone cannibalism as such I want to see Vergil destroyed and I believe you may stand a chance." Viridi explained.

"Vergil is prideful and petty, he likes to make a big show out of his victims by hurting them as much as possible, but he learns from his mistakes or at least would've if you get a brain damage before it was fixed." Palutena explained, reminding Ben of resurrected people are healed from all of their previous injuries.

"However, he does have one weakness." Viridi added, causing Ben to smile some more.

"He has a weakness." Ben replied, glad to hear.

"Yes. But be warned, Benjamin, if you use this, you'll only have at most three seconds to react before he unleashes everything he has." Viridi warned, using his full name to get the point across.

"It's also the source of his motivation for hating all Humans." Palutena added cryptically.

"What's his motivation?" Ben asked, wondering what it could possibly be.

"He was once a man of peace that fought for equality amongst both races and was making very large strides that almost got equal rights within Mistral. However, while he was away one day on a mission, some Humans broke into his home." Palutena explained as Ben scoffed at the idea of Vergil being a man of peace.

"When he got home the same Night, the two Humans had been waiting for him and injected him with enough muscle relaxers to nearly stop his heart, preventing him from moving as they got ready for their plan." Palutena explained some more.

"Vergil Jr., his unborn son along with his wife, Celestia Lionheart was murdered right in front of him by Humans using near indestructible chains to make him watch as they raped and killed her before he finally escaped and slaughtered them." Viridi explained as Ben's eyes widened at the explanation.

"After killing the first two humans, Vergil immediately killed every other human within his neighborhood, no matter the age. However, in his rage, he gave into his animal instincts and devoured the first one." Viridi explained, thinking of the memories she and her fellow goddess discovered.

"While that explains why he hates Humans, that can't be his weakness." Ben replied, shocked at the information he was given.

"It's not. Vergil's Weakness is his only surviving family besides his father. Her name is Luna Lionheart and she is the same age as your daughter, they were even born on the same day." Viridi explained, shocking Ben more.

"She managed to live by having a sleepover at a friends house, but now she lives with her grandfather." Palutena explained.

"So his weakness is that he loves his daughter?" Ben asked.

Looking at each other Viridi and Palutena, both let out some loud laughter at the thought of a cannibalistic lion loving any anyone anymore, annoying Ben a bit.

"Hahaha! Vergil, Love? No, Ben. Maybe at one point yes, but now all he feels is anger and hate." Viridi explained.

"You want to hurt Vergil." Palutena added, pausing to leaning close and whisper into his ear.

"Say her name along with his wife and son. Nothing will hurt him more." Palutena explained before leaning back, giving Ben a moment to think.

"But be warned, Ben. The Fury of a Lion is boundless, many thousands, if not millions could die if you fail to kill him after mentioning them." Viridi warned as the intercom came on.

"All Fighters are ordered to the front, I repeat all fighters to the front." A Voice announced over the intercom.

"I hope that won't be a problem because I've got to kill Vergil." Ben stated as the two goddess nodded in agreement.

"We've instructed both Pit and Dark Pit that if they run into him, they're to not hold back for any reason and only fight if they're absolutely sure they can kill him." Viridi replied, causing Ben to think about if Vergil did devoured the 2 Pits especially Light Pit, that would piss off Palutena as Light Pit is the Captain of her Personal Guard: The Icarus Army.

"If I come across him, I'll make sure he stays dead." Palutena promised.

Nodding in thanks again, the three walked to the front where everyone was waiting from Bayonetta all the Way to Zelda all gathered together for an announcement on what could possibly be going on when two Living White Hands appeared.

 **BGM - Menu - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Soundtrack**

This is Master Hand and Crazy Hand, the founders and masters of super smash brothers.

"Hello Everyone, as you all know this will be the last super smash brothers for 10 billion years." Master Hand announced.

"We have many new participants as well as several returning Veterans who weren't here last year in Smash 4 such as the Ice Climbers and Solid Snake." Crazy Hand explained, just during to the returning fighters.

"Now things are going to be slightly different this year such as the addition of what is known as the Final Smash Meter or F.S. Meter. But this year we have the Champion of Space!" Master Hand announced as a spotlight appeared over Ben.

While most were shocked and didn't understand what that meant some people like Zelda and the people from Skyworld began to clap in shock and amazement at Ben as it was such a rare honor to be a champion especially to one who has never previously had one before.

Glaring at them, Ben was tempted to pull out the Yamato and kill the Hand Brothers, but he knew that there was no way he could do that at this point in time without getting kicked out for this tournament, making it hard to get back even with Space.

"Now that's out the way, we've talked and decided to simply hold the Qualifiers today." Crazy explained, surprising everyone.

"But who's going to go first and are we going to be doing Team Battles this year?" Zelda asked as she remembered how she and Link as Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time Incarnations lost to Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi last year in Smash Bros. 4.

"Since there are 74 characters, we'll start with Team Battles." Master Hand explained.

"To start, we'll have a Team Match of Incineroar and Pokemon Trainer AKA Leaf Green!" Crazy Hand announced as the spotlights shined on all of them.

The first was a tall, buff, bipedal, feline-like Pokémon. Its body is dark gray with black marking on its torso. It's arms, legs, head and tail are red with black bands of color running through them. The tip of the tail has a ring of black fur. Its hand has five large fingers with small white claws at the ends. Around its waist, there's a belt of fire that is produced internally.

This is the Final Evolution of Litten, the starting Fire-Type, Incineroar the Heel Pokémon.

The second one was a female Pokémon Trainer who was standing with 3 different Pokémon of Water, Grass, and Fire-Type Pokemon: Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard.

This is Leaf Green, the Counterpart of Red the Male Pokémon Trainer.

"Versus Ben 10 and Draco Drache!" the Hand Brothers announced together and much to Ben's confusion.

 _'Drache?'_ Ben asked telepathically.

 _'It's in case someone on Salem's side is here besides Vergil and so we don't have to put mom in danger.'_ Yang explained telepathically.

Mentally nodding his head in agreement, Ben quickly headed to the Locker Room to get ready before the Qualifiers Fights start, wondering what his kids are doing.

 **BGM ends.**

* * *

 **Kuo Kauna, Menagerie.**

 **Belladonna Family Home**

After having permission to go to Menagerie in order to try and help the twins, especially Kitty, the Family decided to help her feel better about Vergil being back by visiting their aunt since she is not sure that she could come down to Vale for their birthday especially since she is still technically a leader of a terrorist group.

Lounging around at the Belladonna Family Home, everyone did their own thing in order to help calm the Twins down by getting ready for the party tonight such as Daphne creating ice for all the drinks as Cook Kirby was making a Cake, much to Kali's protest about him cooking before she had to leave for something.

With Team RWBY, they were mostly on some decorations and setting up with the help of Barbara to help carry the heavy things with her gravity alongside Kara using her Strength.

With Rex, he was making sure that Adam or any possible WF extremist did absolutely nothing while they we're on Menagerie alongside Ghira who would later make it perfectly clear that he will not put up with any form of racism while his wife's self-proclaimed grandchildren were are there especially with the four puffball aliens.

"I wonder what Ben's doing right now." Ruby said, setting up some streamers.

"Well, he said that the Qualifiers are tomorrow." Weiss replied.

"That could easily change you know. The Hand Brothers are never good with a schedule especially with Crazy Hand." Kara explained, dropping a table within the living room.

"Well, he's the " Spirit of Chaos", so it's highly possible that they could be starting right now." Barbara added.

"That'd throw everyone off especially since half the world is curious to know what's going to happen." Blake pointed out.

"Not really. Don't ask me how they do it, but somehow, they always make it so whoever wants to watch, can watch." Kara replied as Kali came home carrying some bags with a woman that has Blue Eyes, White Hair that went down to her waist with a Fox tail which was dragging a suitcase wearing a outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless white blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress while holding a baby that has a White Fox Tail and Ears.

"Sorry I had to run, Everyone. I'd forgotten that we were going to have a guest over a while. Let me introduce April Moon and her daughter May Moon, they'll be staying here for a while." Kali explained as April traded May for the suitcases.

"Thank you for taking me and my daughter in until we can get back on our Feet, Miss Belladonna." April said, bowing a bit.

"It's no problem, April, but just call me Kali. I'm just glad you answered my husband's help wanted in to help with his duties as Chieftain." Kali replied, smiling gently.

Turing towards the others, April smiled towards all of them before her eyes quickly narrowed when she saw Weiss helping With the decorations a bit, but quickly noticed the glare she was getting.

"Miss Moon, I'm sorry if my family caused you any problems, but I'm not like my Father and Brother." Weiss assured, hoping that she will believe her.

"Sure you're not. The only thing you can't do like him is leave a woman pregnant like he did with me." April replied sarcastically, shocking everyone especially Weiss.

 _'Mother has to know about this...'_ Weiss thought, wondering how many half-siblings she could have.

"Ahh... Miss Moon. How do you know that Jacques's the father and not someone else?" Clone Yang asked, shocked that there is another Hybrid Child.

 _'My creator must know about this...'_ Clone Yang thought.

"Because he's the only person I unfortunately had to have Sex with." April scowled in explanation.

"But why?" Blake asked, narrowing her eyes and wondering if April is a victim of you know what.

"Because my father needed a expensive operation, but I couldn't afford it. So, when Jacques came to the mines personally, I'd begged him for the money saying I'd do anything to get it. I got the money, but when I got home, my father died. Nine Months later, I had my Daughter on Christmas and he doesn't know and it'll stay that way until I can protect May from being the first Hybrid." April explained as everyone looked at each other nervously.

"That's not exactly true." Ruby replied, being careful not to upset April.

"On the Hybrid Part." Weiss corrected, much to the Confusion Of April.

"What do you mean? If a Hybrid had been born, then I think we'd have heard about it sooner. The only reason why May isn't known is because my friend helped deliver her." April asked, narrowing her eyes.

"That's because my Goddaughter is the First." Blake explained, much to the shock of April right as Sienna came inside with the twins.

"What's this I hear about a second Faunus Human Hybrid?" Sienna asked, hearing the good news.

"Y-Y-Y-You're Sienna Khan... Can we talk in private, please...?" April asked, not thinking she would get an audience this soon.

"Yes, but is it true that your daughter is a hybrid and the daughter of a Good for nothing Schnee?" Sienna asked, momentarily forgetting about Weiss was here.

"I'm right here you know." Weiss said, but was ignored.

"It is unfortunately true, however, is it also true that your daughter is also a hybrid?" April asked, thinking that the White Fang leader is possibly a hypocrite.

"I don't have any kids, these are my nieces Laura and Katherine. Katherine is the Hybrid." Sienna explained, gesturing to her niece.

Looking down at the First, April could in fact see a resemblance between the Niece and Aunt are making them almost appear as mother and daughter instead making it a little hard to be believable, but there were some differences that could've possibly came from her father.

"Right. Your "Niece" I get it." Apri replied, using her tail to make a quote marks.

"She really is my aunt." Kitty clarified.

"Yeah! We're twins!" Rouge argued.

"Sure. I get it." April replied, winking as she "played along", thinking that they are really cousins.

"Ben did the DNA Test himself. They aren't mother and daughter." Clone Yang explained, pulling out the test results from her DPC.

Placing her suitcases down, April began to look over the results, showing that they were telling the truth after all, much to her surprise and confusion as she could not truly understand what the notes where saying about Kitty's genes on why she is a hybrid and Laura is not.

"Ok, I believe it now. But my question is: Can anyone here understand why Katherine is a hybrid along with my daughter?" April asked as everyone shook their heads.

"No idea. Ben tried to figure it out, but with Kitty being the only hybrid known until now, he cannot compare her genetics." Ruby explained as Rex came back.

"Adam's not here. Apparently, he took a ship this morning." Rex explained as everyone sighed in relief.

"Good. Because we need to get comfortable in case the fight comes on early." Weiss replied as their Scrolls went off.

Taking out her scroll, Blake enlarged it into its tablet form, revealing that the Smash Bros. Ultimate tournament was starting much to their surprise.

"Someone tell them to stop working on the cake, the tournament is starting now." Blake said, turning out the lights in order to set up it's projector mode that Ben had installed for all to see.

Watching the screen, everyone could see that faces of various people that someone recognizes, some they did it from all across the Multiverse, flashing across the screen before two Literal White Hands appeared.

"Welcome everyone to the final Super Smash Bros. Tournament for the next 10,000 years! Super Smash Bros. Ultimate!" Master Hand exclaimed, announcing his and his brother's presence.

"We know we're starting early, but we decided to change the schedule in order for us to go to sleep and wake up sooner, but that's not what you wanna hear, tonight we are starting off with a tagteam battle with Pokémon Trainer Leaf Green using her starter Pokémon along with her teammate Incineroar vs. last year's champion of Smash Bros. in Smash 4 Ben Tennyson AKA Ben 10 along with a newcomer for Ultimate Draco Drache!" Crazy Hand announced.

"Why's Draco there? And, what's with the new name?" Ruby asked as everyone looked at her.

"That's what you're concerned about? Not the fact that they're talking hands, but the fact that Draco's there, is what you're concerned about?!" Weiss asked, baffled by her teammate's priorities.

"Well... She's a little Crazy." Ruby commented, bracing herself for anything to happen.

Everyone looked around for anything to happen when something usually does when they call Draco the C word which nothing did, letting them all relax.

Saying that nothing happened, Ruby pulled out a bag of chocolate chip cookies to celebrate from her hammerspace pockets due to her Magic which quickly burst into flames before her very eyes, much to her shock and surprise.

"How does she always make something go wrong whenever we call her the C word?" Ruby asked, on the verge of tears at seeing her cookies destroyed.

"Worry about that later, just be quiet and watch." Daphne shushed in reply.

"Tonight, we'll see just who's worthy of not only receiving over 100 Billion in whatever currency, but who's also worthy to receive a 1% of our Godly power." Master Hand announced as everyone who was watching this, let out various surprises around the world at the thought of receiving God-like powers.

* * *

 **With Cinder's Faction.**

 _'I COULD'VE GOTTEN GOD-LIKE POWERS?!'_ Cinder mentally screamed, out raged at the thought of not receiving powers like that which compared to the Fall or even all the 4 Maiden powers is only second-best.

 _'If he gets that power, he may be even stronger than Salem...'_ Mercury thought, officially worried.

 _'If he wins, then they'll make me double my efforts to seduce and kill him...'_ Emerald thought, still mentally swearing at the idea.

* * *

 **With Team JNPR**

"He could get god-like powers?!" Jaune shouted, shocked at the prize which is not just a lot of money.

"Now I really hope he does win." Nora said, worried that Vergil or someone like Ridley could win and come back to Remnant.

"We'll just have to have faith." Pyrrha assured, knowing that Ben will win and keep her niece safe from Vergil.

"Let's hope that will be enough." Ren added in agreement.

* * *

 **With Team BlazBlue.**

"He could get that kind of power?" Ragna asked, knowing that this Power was more likely advanced than the Azure/BlazBlue.

"I actually talked to his grandma about that, he actually turned it down last year." Jin replied, remembering his conversation with Verdona.

"Personally, I can't imagine having that much power." Rachel commented, knowing that much power could possibly corrupt her.

"It's honestly a little scary to have that much." Saya/Noel added, thinking about how she can control the power of her home world with the Azure Flame Grimoire.

"But he turn down that much power." Kokonoe replied, who just recently became Professor Peach's student when it comes to Dust.

"It's a little worrying." Makoto added.

"Agreed." Tsubaki replied to her friend.

"I'm just glad that our fallen friend was not brought back for this especially Hazama." Nine added as the rest of the Six Heroes who were present nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **With Team Persona/Investigation Team**

"Someone could get god-like powers." Yu said with the rest of his team eyes widening at that much power way more powerful than their Personas combined.

"That's a little concerning." Kanji commented.

"I mean if he won last year, does that mean he'd get an additional 1%?" Yosuke asked.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me you're now afraid or distrust him." Naoto asked, looking at her teammates.

"If he was corrupted by that kind of power already, don't you think Azmuth would've taken the Watch and Sword away by now?" Rise asked.

"I mean it'd be easy for him to easily conquer this or any other world if he was corrupted by now." Chie replied.

"It is a logical conclusion that he turned it down according to the behavioral patterns of Azmuth that he would have taken away the watch if he had accepted it or did not try to deny it." Aegis explained to her successors.

* * *

 **With Team STRQ, Aquarius and Pisces Stars,**

 **Island of Patch**

 **Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen Family Home**

"Why's Draco there, Raven, and what's with the new name?" Taiyang asked, looking towards his first wife.

"I don't know, maybe she stole the other invitation." Raven replied, honestly surprised.

 _'Dammit, Yang, what are you up to?'_ Raven mentally wondered, wondering what her Daughter's Alter-Ego is up to.

"Well, she's a little C word." Summer commented.

"Well, at least your brother isn't here to see this because you know how he feels about Draco. But personally, I hope she doesn't burn someone's house down like someone I know..." Aquarius added, glaring at Raven when Pisces wasn't looking.

"Where's Daddy anyway?" Pisces asked, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"He's on mission with Carmine Prime as his new student." Raven explained, remembering how Carmine Prime, the In-Birth known as The Red Origin refused to go to any form of school, but instead wanted nothing more than to do than fight just like Yang as her original reason to become a Huntress was originally because she is a thrill seeker who wants to travel the world and find exciting fights with her Semblance.

* * *

 **With Team Plumbers and the Seinaruyami Twins.**

"I forgot about that..." Manny commented.

"Well, at least this year, we weren't forced to be Assist Trophies besides Helen." Alan added, remembering he was an Assist Trophy for Smash 4.

"Pierce is not going be happy when he hears about this." Koan commented.

"But still, he turned down that kind of power. If me or you were offered that, our demonic half would scream out to take it." Tsume replied as she watched as Pierce came in.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Pierce asked, carrying snacks for everyone.

* * *

 **Inside the shattered moon of Remnant.**

 _'If Tennyson gets that kind of power, then I doubt even my back up plan will work...'_ Vilgax thought, glaring at the screen.

"This could be a problem if he wins a second time, he already turn down that kind of power once. I doubt they'll let him turn it down a second." Albedo explained, remembering how he watched Smash 4 Tournament.

"That's why we have a back up plan, you stupid Galvan." Dr. Psychobos retorted.

"Whether or not he gets it, it'll only make my hunt all the more exciting." Khyber added, sharpening his sword with his pet Anubian Baskurr Zed next to him as she was eating her own food that she hunted for herself.

* * *

 **With Salem And Nightmare.**

"He better not win." Salem stated, hoping that the Watch Shapeshifter doesn't get Godly Powers.

"He turned down the powers last year and I expect him to do the same again." Nightmare said, unaware of Ben's plan.

* * *

 **With Ben and Draco.**

 **Smash Bros. Ultimate**

 **Pokémon Stage**

Appearing in the Pokémon Stadium with the non-combatants appearing in the stadium stands, everyone watched as everyone made their entrances with Pokémon Trainer Leaf Green throwing a Pokéball which revealed a Charizard with Incineroar being thrown off screen by one of the Hand Brothers while Draco flew onto the stage with a trail of Fire and Lightning behind her as Ben landed creating a cannonball with Cannonbolt.

"Where are we?" Draco asked confusedly.

"Looks like we're in Pokémon Stadium, now get ready." Ben explained as Draco activated Ifrit, shocking all of Salem's Faction.

 _'So that's what happened to Doom and the weapons...'_ Salem's faction thought.

Dropping down into their fighting stance, everyone waited for the countdown to end as the audience began to cheer for their friends.

 **"3!"** Master Hand began, counting down.

 **"2!"** Crazy Hand exclaimed.

 **"1!"** Master Hand added.

 **"GO!"** the 2 Hand Brothers shouted, starting the first Match of the Smash Bros. Ultimate Qualifiers.

 **BGM - Pokémon Theme Song 'Gotta Catch Em All' For Orchestra (iTunes link below!)**

Charging the Flame Pokémon, Draco began to fight Charizard by tackling him, preventing him from moving as she began to punch him in the face, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.

Charging the overgrown Tiger, Ben began to fight the wrestling tiger-like Pokémon, using the training he got from the Predators/Yautja without transforming because like Little Mac, he has to charge up his watch by taking damage AKA his Fighter Ability: The Ultimatrix Meter, which allows him to only have access to 4 Aliens for his 4 Special Moves.

Trying to grab Ben, Incineroar did everything it could in order to fight Ben, not landing any hits as he was just too fast for the fighting type making him mad.

Preparing to send him flying, Ben was surprised when Incineroar countered and managed to grab him by his face which was thankfully protected by his Aura/Mana as he was sent flying off the Stage.

Pulling Oathkeeper out, Ben transformed it into a grappling hook like Joker's which thankfully prevented him from going out of bounds, pulling him right back up.

 _'Lord Benjamin, perhaps you should create some Icy Mist in order to impair his vision.'_ Oathkeeper suggested, giving her other wielder her strategies and tips.

Nodding his head in agreement, Ben quickly change Oathkeeper into a Hammerhead and slammed her into the ground, creating an Icy Mist just as the stage began to shift into a Fire Environment that quickly evaporated to show that Ben disappeared from Incineroar's vision.

Growling in anger, the wrestling Tiger looked all around him, unable to find the former champion of last year which prove to be his mistake as he appeared right above him, bringing the hammer down on his head, stunning the tiger long enough for him to be grabbed by his tail and sent over the edge.

With Draco she was fighting Charizard who was trying to burn her coat which thankfully was completely fireproof thanks to her Magic as he quickly learned the hard way when he was electrocuted by Draco up pulling out Alastor and shocking him into near unconscious due to his weakness to electricity as a Flying-Type Pokémon.

Not wasting anytime, Draco grabbed him by his tail and threw him out of bounds disqualifying him and the Pokémon trainer as well.

 **BGM Ends.**

 **"GAME!"** The Hand Brothers as both fighters were instantly teleported to the Smash Ultimate Victory Stage as the 2 Winners did their Victory Poses while Incineroar and Leaf Green clapped politely as they applauded them for a Good Match.

* * *

 **Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Victory Stage**

 **BGM - Kirby Series Victory Theme (Meta Knight Version) - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.**

 **"Green Team! Wins!"** The Hand Brothers announced as Ben and Draco did their Victory Poses.

"No Hard Feelings..." Ben said as he did a spin kick, a roundhouse kick, a side kick, and then poses with his left arm up, his left green jacket sleeve exposing the glowing Hourglass dial of the Ultimatrix as it glowed bright green.

"We did it, Beloved!" Draco shouted, doing a electric sword spin slash with Alastor, multiple Hell Fire Punches with Ifrit, and Magical Elemental Storm of Fire and Lightning as she posed as the the camera dramatically zooms in, showing her Dragon Grimm Helmet Mask's Eyes glowing yellow intimidatingly as it zoomed out to show her Fire and Lightning dissipating.

 **BGM ends.**

Draco then hugged Ben close, not noticing the glare Sam was giving her, showing that she doesn't know yet.

"We sure did and don't call me that." Ben replied as Draco seemingly ignored him by hugging him tighter.

 _'You know you like it now that you know it's me.'_ Draco said mentally as Ben seemingly ignored her.

Breaking his hug, Ben left the platform, ignoring Draco, showing that he is still mad about not being told not that she can't blame him as she had lied to him for months about this.

 _'I need to talk to him. I understand that he's mad and has a right to be, but we need to talk about this some more.'_ Draco thought, following after him.

Glaring at her, Sam began to wonder exactly why Ben suddenly seems to be more angry than he usually is with Draco wondering exactly what she had missed when he tried to go take a nap.

"Would Samus Aran, Fox McCloud, Pi,t and Dark Pit come down for your Doubles Round." Master Hand announced, breaking her out of those thoughts.

 _'I'll worry about that later, but for now I need to worry about getting to defeat Ridley...'_ Sam thought, going down to the platform.

* * *

 **With Ben and Draco.**

 **Smash Mansion hallway.**

"Come on, Ben, talk to me. You can't avoid this forever." Draco said.

"Are you sure? Because it seemed like you were going to avoid telling me you were Draco." Ben replied, not stopping to even look over his shoulder.

"If that's what this is about, talk to me. I'm sorry I never told you, but I was afraid of what you'd do to Mom if I did." Draco apologized, not wanting her husband to hurt her Birth Mother.

"Who I'll be having a extremely long talk to after I destroy the Branwen Tribe because we no longer need those Bandits as an army." Ben replied, not slowing down even as Draco finally caught up to him.

"Look I don't like them at all, but they do have some use to us because they can get stuff for us we can't easily get because we have to work legally." Draco explained, getting in front of him.

"Well guess what: I suddenly don't like any bandits." Ben replied, trying to push past Her.

"Look, Ben. I'm Sorry-" Draco began until she was cut off.

"No. Sorry is taking the last bottle of Coke without replacing it, Sorry is when you delete someone's game file, Sorry is when you lose something important to someone else, but you lied to me and our family for months. You may have had good intentions, but you should've told me a long time ago." Ben replied, glaring into Yang's eyes.

"Well, what do you want me to say? I know I should've told you sooner, but I was scared of your reaction." Draco asked, knowing this.

"If you're scared of my reaction, you shouldn't have done it in the first place! What if you get caught?! They'll lock you away and you'll never see the light of day again and what's worse is the Galactic Federation. If they find out, they're definitely going to take Kirby! And don't get me started on what Sienna Khan would do if she heard that a Human was pretending to be a Faunus!" Ben ranted as Draco flinched at the reminders.

"I know and this is why I was scared to tell you! You have all this power before we became King and Queen and I was afraid-" Draco cried until she was cut off again.

"Afraid of what?! What could you be so afraid of that you do this?!" Ben demanded.

"I WAS AFRAID THAT YOU'D LEAVE ME DAMMIT!" Draco screamed, surprising Ben as he knows of his wife's Abandonment Issues.

"Yang, I-." Ben began but was cut off.

"I WAS AFRAID IF I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO KEEP UP WITH YOUR POWER, YOU'D LEAVE AND TAKE THE KIDS! AND WHILE WE'RE ON THE SUBJECT, YOU LIED AS WELL!" Draco screamed, pissed that her husband lied to her.

"WHEN DID I LIE TO YOU?!" Ben cried, now shouting back.

"OH HOW ABOUT THE LIE ABOUT ANODITES BEING BOUND FOR LIFE! YOU'RE JUST AS CAPABLE OF CHEATING AS EVERYONE ELSE!" Draco explained, showing that she has Zero Tolerance of Cheating like Ruby.

"THAT'S DIFFERENT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Ben shouted.

"OH REALLY?! BECAUSE WHAT I'M HEARING IS THAT IT'S OK FOR YOU TO LIE AND NOT ME!" Draco screamed, pointing out the Hypocrisy.

"OH AND YOU'RE PRETENDING TO BE SOME DEAD LADY?! FOR ALL YOU KNOW, THAT WOMAN YOU'RE PRETENDING TO BE HAS FAMILY!" Ben screamed.

"SHE HAS NO ONE! SHE WATCHED AS HER FAMILY WAS KILLED RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER BEFORE SHE AND TWENTY OTHER GIRLS!" Draco screamed.

"And how do you know that? What did you do, use Necromancy to talk to their spirits?" Ben asked, being slightly sarcastic.

"No. When I'd found out about what Salem has done, I'd asked Death to let me talk to her." Draco explained, whose eyes started to glow Orange, showing she can still change her eye color as Draco.

"Explain Now." Ben ordered as Draco used her tail to open the door which was her room that looked identical to Ben's only hers was bigger do to her wings and tail.

"Alright, but please don't talk until I finish, alright." Draco instructed, taking a seat.

"Fine." Ben agreed.

"It all started after we got home from dealing with the mutated Deathstalker Grimm on Dr. Merlot's Island..." Draco explained, thinking about how exactly she met the real Draco.

* * *

 **Flashback: After Grimm Eclipse**

 **Branwen Special Weapons Armory Vault**

After changing and replacing her self with a clone, Yang went to Raven's weapons vault as Draco, wondering exactly why she was called there after a major mission.

"Yang. I think it's time that you take a look at this just in case you run into someone on Salem's side." Raven said, pulling out a large file and passing it to Draco with the words "Dark Maiden" on the cover.

Looking through the file, Yang quickly became horrified at the idea of the Dark Maiden, making sure to read every single page at least five times to permanently placed the information into her brain, never to forget the atrocities of the experiments as she became sick, nearly on the verge of puking.

"Where did you get this?" Draco asked, horrified of this information.

"Two days before I asked you. I went to one of the other camps and found that everyone was dead and eaten alive. I checked the others where I found a girl who coincidently has the same animal traits you do, eating them alive. I tried to talk some sense into her, however, when I said "You're crazy if you enjoy eating people..." she completely flipped out and nearly killed me if I didn't burned her body." Raven explained.

"I'm going to need some more details than that." Draco replied, a little afraid to know the truth.

"While we were fighting, she used powers similar to a Maiden, only darker and it corroded the area around it, attracting Grimm. Not to mention, when I cut her spine, she started to somehow regenerate it ,until I completely burned her body." Raven explained.

"No one has healing that good, expect for grandpa's." Draco replied, reminding Raven of Logan's Semblance.

"No one naturally anyway. Her DNA was completely evolved enough to wear she could regenerate anything if there was enough cells to go around. I'm no expert, but even I know that kind of Magic takes years to prepare which means Salem has been trying to do this for a very long time." Raven explained.

"Think I should talk to her ghost? We need to know more about Project: Dark Maiden." Draco asked as Death appeared, hearing everything.

"I'll allow this, but just be grateful that I managed to capture the Magic before it returned to Salem." Death added, pulling out and opening a soul jar.

Opening a jar which revealed a very androgynous and flat-chested young woman, to the point where people who don't know her actually think she is actually a man. She has Slit Yellow Pupils, Fangs sharp enough to rip through Flesh, a large purple reptilian tail and matching scaly hands with claws. The most noticeable feature are her sizable wings, but she can easily hide them under the right clothes when necessary, which often lead Raven to think that she was actually a Lizard Faunus.

Originally, when Raven first killed her, she wore nothing but a discarded lab coat, but now she wears a high-collared shirt with a light coat thrown over. It hid her wings, and her tail is able to fit through specially modified trousers. She has standard black dress shoes and her appearance resembles a classy-yet-suave man.

This is the REAL Draco.

"So this is the one dating the one who saved me and is using my name." Draco commented, looking at her the person imitating her which she is feeling highest form of Flattery.

"Wait, I thought the file said you were a girl." Yang said, looking back through the file, not noticing the checkmark over Draco's eyebrow.

"I AM A GIRL! NOT EVERYONE HAS WATERMELONS ON THEIR CHEST YOU KNOW!" Draco shouted as a small amount of smoke emanated from her mouth.

"Alright, alright, I get it. It's just that well... you look like a guy just like that." Yang replied sheepishly before she realized what she said earlier.

"Wait, you know my boyfriend?" Yang asked as Draco smiled some.

"I remember it like it was yesterday." Said Draco As she remembered the day.

* * *

 **Flashback: Before Silver and Green**

 **Some Forest in the Continent of Sanus**

After leaving Velvet's Village, Ben made his way to Vale alone With Qrow having to do something which causes him to go alone with a few supplies including much to his thankfulness a map.

Walking threw a deserted trail, Ben took his time to get to Vale since he has a few days to get there when he heard rustling in the trees.

Thinking that it is just another wild animal, Ben continued to walk when to his surprise as he was tackled from above by a girl with wings with a large hole in the left one wearing a lab coat and holding a file landed on top of him.

Looking up, Ben nearly had a nosebleed when he came face-to-face with her small A-size cups in his face, much to his embarrassment as he tried to escape.

Feeling something moving under her, Draco looked down to see a handsome man with his head in her breasts as she glared in anger as her throat began to glow, showing that she is getting ready to blast him with her fire.

Before she could blast him with fire, a fairly tall, pale young man of a slim, somewhat lanky build, described to be in his early twenties. He has longish black hair that spikes up around his head, hanging low over his eyes, which are thin, turquoise in color, and heavily lidded. His most striking features, however, are undoubtedly the patches of gnarled, wrinkled purple skin that cover much of his lower face and neck, all the way down past his collarbone, below his eyes and on his arms and legs. These appear to be attached to the rest of his skin by multiple crude surgical staples or hoop piercings, he is seen wearing a dark blue jacket with a high, ripped collar, and matching pants, cut off above his ankles, a pair of dark dress shoes on his feet. He also has a plain pale gray, scoop-neck shirt, below which a gray belt with a circular pattern wraps around his waist, a leather satchel attached at the back came out of the Woods with a shotgun.

"You just had to run, you overgrown handbag. Now I got to kill this guy." The Man said, showing that he is slightly racist.

Growling in anger, Draco turned blasted fire towards the man as he just smirked and seemingly absorbed it through his body as he glowed orange for a bit.

"You dumb bitch. Did your tiny animal brain forget I can absorb any element with my Semblance and throw it right back?" The Man mocked.

Placing the file on the ground, Draco tried to tackle the man, ignoring his shots as a she used her Aura and attacked the man, swinging and swiping her claws, trying to land a hit as he casually dodged, making her mad.

Getting behind her, the Man swing his shotgun into the back of her neck, causing her to get dizzy, having been unable to put up her or up right there.

Not wanting to see someone get attacked like this, Ben selected a random alien on his Ultimatrix which just so happen to be Hunter, momentarily distracting the man from his attack on Draco as he transformed in a flash of Green Light.

"What the hell?!" the Man demanded before shooting Hunter in the chest, not even scratching him due to his Yautja physiology and Armor.

"Du'cha Ooman!" Hunter shouted, showing that he doesn't have his translator on at this point in time since he last had it off when he was hunting the parasites as he spoke in the Yautja's Native Language.

"Die, you fucker!" The Man shouted, punching him in the face, only succeeding and making the Yautja Hunter even more mad.

Grabbing the man by his neck, Hunter began to squeeze his throat very tight with his Bio-Mask's eyes glowing yellow Intimidatingly until he passed out as he quickly used his Wrist Blades to kill him by ripping his head off from his shoulders, much to Draco's delight and dear as he sheathed his Wrist Blades, allowing the dead Man's head to gently drop to the ground.

Turning towards Draco, Hunter twisted the Ultimatrix Symbol to turn back on his Universal Translator, hoping to calm her down.

"You don't have to be afraid, I won't hurt you unless you give me a reason to. So, tell me why that man was after you." Hunter said, kneeling down gently.

"He wanted to take me back to that Dark Queen **(Salem)** and the Mad One **(Watts)** , so they could finish the job." Draco explained, much to his confusion.

"Dark Queen? Mad One? Who are you talking about?" Hunter asked, unaware about the Truth of the World of Remnant.

Before she could say anything, the 2 heard shouting from within the woods, showing that this person was not alone, much to their annoyance.

"I must go, but I promise I'll repay your kindness by becoming your wife, my beloved." Draco replied, quickly running away after grabbing the file, much to his confusion.

 _'Is she crazy and just escaped from a mental asylum?'_ Hunter wondered activating his Cloaking Device on his Wrist Gauntlet to avoid a fight.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Flashback Present**

"And that's how I met the first person to show me kindness in years." Draco explained, smiling about the Ultimatrix-bearer.

"No offense, but you sounded slightly crazy in your flashback, but you don't sound crazy, now not to mention from what mom told me, you went berserk when someone said it." Yang replied as Draco glared at her for that.

"That's because my sanity was quickly deteriorating from the rituals and since Salem's Magic was in my system, it was also causing me to lose sanity faster since it was corrupted by- Never mind, you'll learn in the future." Draco explained, remembering not to reveal Salem's True Origins.

"Well, whatever. Can you tell me what her current plans are to create a second Dark Maiden?" Yang asked as Draco shook her head.

"Sorry, but no. Since Nightmare has joined Salem, the dead are forbidden from telling you anything." Draco explained.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Raven asked confusedly.

"There are a few rules the dead must always follow." Death explained.

"The dead or the resurrected are forbidden from telling anyone about the afterlife, they're not allowed to inform new ways to kill anyone, they also aren't allowed to inform anyone about the plans of Embodiments. Now, before you suggest that Salem isn't an embodiment, since she is working with Nightmare, she falls under this protection." Draco explained as Raven and Draco groaned in annoyance.

"I wish there was a way to understand this project better..." Yang mumbled.

"The only way for that to happen is if you experience it yourself." Raven replied, giving Draco an idea.

"Lady Death, can I talk to you alone in private?" Draco asked as Death nodded, taking her away.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present Momentarily.**

"And that's how I met her." Yang finished as Ben raised an eyebrow.

"And, how do you know there aren't any other people who were experimented on, at least alive anyway?" Ben asked.

"I'm getting to that. Just hold on." Yang replied as she began to explain again.

* * *

 **Flashback: Yang gaining the Real Draco's Memories.**

 **Anodyne**

 **Thorin and Minerva's Castle**

The couple appeared in a room with a wooden ceiling with in the castle showing that this is the master bedroom, topping a wall which has two arched windows one few inches away from the other, both possessing double curtains, and both overlooked by a shelf which has two flowerpots on it.

Flanking the wall left from the entrance is a four-poster bed with an intricately decorated headboard and transparent curtains; on the wall opposite to the bed is a bookshelf bearing several books and trinkets including the matching crowns.

Right beside the bookshelf is a desk, housing more books and stationery, paired with a chair with an intricately decorated back, and round wooden table is also present, with a sofa sitting nearby.

This is the Master Bedroom of the castle despite the fact that most Anodites chose not to sleep Some In fact in joy it.

Laying down in there bed for the first time in over a millennia since they died, Thorin and Minerva as their current reincarnations slept in their bed, enjoying their company once again as they slept.

 **In Yang's Dreams.**

Looking around in confusion on why she is in the void again, but this time she is wearing her Draco outfit, Yang was confused on what's going on with this when she saw the real Draco.

"Congratulations on reclaiming your crown as such I can now do this." Draco said, slowly walking over to her.

"What's going on here?" Yang asked, backing up nervously.

"You wish to better understand Salem, then you need to experience everything I have. I worked out a deal with Death to where you'd get all my knowledge and experience in order to help defeat Salem." Draco explained.

"So, it's like earlier." Yang said as Draco nodded.

"Yes. You'll learn everything I have. You'll have all my skills, possibly my Semblance, but no guarantees since I've never unlocked it." Draco explained, getting ready to tap Yang's forehead before she was stopped.

"Before you do anything, just answer one question: What's your real name?" Yang asked.

"My name's Draco Blaze Drache. Feel free to use it however you see fit." Draco replied, tapping Yang's forehead, giving her everything.

 **Outside of Yang's Dreams.**

Waking up with a fright, Yang immediately looked around to see that it was all a dream, much to her relief as she looked down at Ben with a smile, thinking about how her beloved savior-

 _'Beloved savior? That wasn't a Dream, was it!?'_ Yang mentally asked, starting to have new memories that she nor Minerva ever experienced.

Somehow remembering things she never experienced, Yang began to think about all of the rigorous training without the use of Aura, all the long experimentations on her body, all the nights and days she went without food becoming malnourished, watching her fellow test subjects being taken to the Land of Darkness only to never return before she was the last to be taken, watching how her Mom and Dad killed before her very eyes by a man with a scorpion tail and a crazy look in his eyes.

 _'Oh Oum... Those poor girls...'_ Yang thought, starting to cry a bit, unknowingly starting to wake Ben.

"Hmm... What's wrong, Yang?" Ben asked, waking up.

"I *Sniff* had a Dream ab- *Sniff* about Lucy, Natasha, and Artemis..." Yang lied with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Wiping away her tears with his thumb, Ben looked her in the eyes, showing nothing but his love for her, calming her down a bit as he smiled.

"I miss them too... And, if they're anywhere in the Multiverse, we'll find them." Ben promised.

"You always know how to cheer me up, my Love." Yang replied, pulling his head into her cleavage, holding him close before she felt something poking her.

"Oh... Why don't I help you take care of that, it's a good thing that all these walls are soundproof." Yang said, reaching under the covers and into his boxers, now feeling better.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"And that's how I discovered Draco was the very last and had no more family." Draco explained.

Feeling that she is telling the truth, Ben laid down on the bed to think some more about this. Now that he knows more about his apparent self-proclaimed future wife who was actually his wife, much to his shock, ignoring the small part of him that appreciated the irony of that fact.

On one hand she had lied to him about Draco for months while on the other he too had lied to her about not being able to cheat on her.

But on the other hand, she has been protecting their family for a long from the shadows to learn everything from Raven who he is still going to talk to later when he gets the chance to as he was not happy with his Mother-in-Law at this point in time.

But there is another important thing: Lately, he's been feeling somewhat attracted to Draco as she has made it no secret that she has a amazing body to him by hugging him close whenever she could using her tail to-

"Hmm... Someone's in a good mood." Draco commented, seeing his bulge forming under his pants, showing his erection.

Looking down, Ben saw his little friend was highly turned on, much to his current displeasure as he's trying to think of something serious.

 _'What I wouldn't do for a distraction right now...'_ Ben thought, not wanting to get started, so he won't get too tired for a fight.

As if Fate heard his plead, they were interrupted by a knock on the door, interrupting anything that could possibly get started before they actually did, much to his pleasure and her displeasure.

Opening the door, Draco saw to her confusion was a Dog and a Duck on it's back outside, looking at her like it was nothing confusing her for a minute.

 **BGM - Duck Hunt Medley [New Remix] (Duck Hunt's Theme) Super Smash Bros. Ultimate**

"What the Duck?" Draco said as she could not help but ask as she momentarily broke character by making a pun and perfect censorship.

Coming over to see why she censored herself, Ben was surprised and glad to see a Dog and a Duck waiting outside the door for them as they both got happy to see him.

This Dog and Duck are together known as Duck Hunt Duo or technically Trio with the Invisible NES Zapper Gunman, Duck Hunt from the 1984 NES Zapper Game: Duck Hunt.

 **BGM ends.**

"Hey Boys, keeping out of trouble I hope." Ben greeted as to Draco's surprise, they both had a completely innocent look that even she did not buy for one second.

And what would further surprise her that the Duck pulled out a sign from out of nowhere just like Wile E. Coyote does from Looney Tunes that simply read: "Us Trouble, Mr. Ben? We'd never get in trouble." as the Dog barked in agreement.

"Right and Peach Loves me..." Ben replied, dripping in sarcasm as the two just smiled some more.

"Ah... beloved, why are you talking to a Dog and Duck?" Draco asked confused.

"This is Dog and Duck AKA Duck Hunt Duo or specifically Duck Hunt. Anyway, they're participants since last year in Smash Bros. 4 and don't worry, it's not considered Animal Abuse because they're like Hunting Animals back home." Ben explained as Draco reluctantly nodded and understanding, not wanting to hurt any animals if she can help it.

"Ok... So why are the two of you here?" Draco asked as to her surprise once again, The Duck pulled out another sign.

"Miss Samus promised us Bread and Meat if we keep an eye on you." Read the sign, further confusing Draco.

"Where do you keep those signs?" Draco asked as to her annoyance, the Dog just started snickering.

"They won't tell us, but anyway, as you both can see, I'm fine, so you can leave now." Ben explained before he saw their smiles never once left their faces, meaning one simple thing.

They pulled a prank.

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Ben got up and went to his room to see that they had paid a visit to his room by throwing in all of Peach's clothes thrown all over the place after somehow getting inside.

"Not cool, guys. You both know that she hates me." Ben said, glaring at Duck Hunt Duo as they laughed Loudly especially when the Dog did his Infamous Laugh.

"Then we better go put them back." Draco added before the intercom came on calling for her and Lucina vs Hazel Rainart and Tyrian Callows, much to Draco's pleasure as she smirked.

Looking towards his disguised wife, Ben nodded, giving his permission to go ahead and deal with them in this fight, not knowing that they are a part of Salem's Faction.

Grabbing the clothes, Ben started to look for Peach's room while glad all the rooms have names placed on all of them, making things easier for him to find much to his relief.

Finding the right Room with the door cracked opened, it made Ben easy for him to go inside the room which quickly earned a frying pan to the face, which was blocked by having been prepared for this by using his Aura before he came in.

"SO YOU STOLE MY CLOTHES, PERVERT!" Peach screamed, wearing a pink towel as she was dripping wet after just getting out of the bath.

Twitching his left eye in annoyance at her persistence, Ben simply placed the clothes on her bed and began to walk away, ignoring her shouts of him being a pervert before he stopped right in the doorway and pulled out a DPC, pushing the button to pull out a identical dress from last year, confusing Peach.

"This is a perfectly identical dress from last year. This is made from an alien Species called Arachniriods. Their silk is completely fireproof where not even a dragon's fire could burn them, it's stronger than steel, and much softer than anything you could ever possibly afford, this one dress would normally cost me 60,000,000,000 credits to make if I did not save their leader. I felt bad for accidentally destroying your dress last year, but rest assured, when I do have my two free passes for Alien X again, I'll attempt to erase everyone's memories of exposing you, but only if you stop calling me a pervert." Ben explained, tossing the dress on her bed, not noticing her shocked and conflicted face.

 _'He had a dress made for me that cost that much? Was I wrong to think he was nothing more than a dirty pervert...?'_ Peach wondered, touched that Ben would have a dress like this made.

But as soon as he left, Peach made her final decision and a vow: She will apologize to him ever since Smash 4 for misjudging and could attempt to start off with a Friendly Relationship to repair the damage.

* * *

 **With Ben.**

With Ben, he was walking around the Smash Mansion, trying to find his way around the place when he saw the daughter of Fire Emblem's Chrom AKA Lucina, stomping her way through the mansion looking extremely mad.

"What's the matter, Lucina? Are your siblings using your Sword to cut apples again?" Ben asked, breaking the Princess of Ylisse out of her or momentarily funk.

"Hello, Benjamin and no. I just had a fight with the most dishonorable excuse for a Dragon." Lucina explained as Ben raised an eyebrow wanting a explanation.

"What does that mean?" Ben asked, wanting an explanation.

"Well, you see..." Lucina began as she remembered how it happened.

* * *

 **Flashback: Draco Drache and Lucina vs. Tyrian Callows and Hazel Rainart.**

Waking into the girls locker room, Draco grabbed her weapons, ready to get ready for the fights when she was approached by her partner for this round, Lucina, the Daughter of Chrom and Descendant of Marth.

"Hello Miss. My name's Lucina, daughter of Chrom, the Hero King and Queen Robin of Ylisse, and descendant of Marth. What's your name?" Lucina greeted, wanting to get to know a new combatant.

"Draco Drache, Daughter of Astrid and Drago Drache." Draco replied, smirking under her Nevermore Helmet Mask.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Drache. I was hoping we could go over our plan to fight our opponents." Lucina said, showing that like Weiss, she fights with strategies.

"I have a plan. Fight them until they can't get back up and if possible, kill the scorpion." Draco explained casually, much to the dismay of her partner.

"You shouldn't talk about killing someone so casually especially in a fair tournament." Lucina replied, frowning at her partner.

"Until the ones who have wronged me and my beloved are dead, I'll not hold back." Draco said as Lucina frowned even more.

"You shouldn't talk like that. He may have wronged you, but you should fight fairly in this tournament because The Hand Brothers will throw you out, if you try to kill." Lucina explained sternly as Draco smirked some more.

"There's only one real person I want to be killed here. Tyrian Callows's death would just be a bonus." Draco explained, wanting to kill Vergil.

Opening her mouth to say something, Lucina was quickly cut off by a buzzer going off, showing that it was time for the next round of fighting.

Smirking, Draco went to the the exit of the locker room in order to perform her entrance, wanting to get this fight over as soon as possible.

 **Super Smash Bros. Ultimate**

 **Hyrule Castle Stage.**

 **BGM - Hyrule Main Theme | Super Smash Bros. Ultimate**

Jumping from off-screen with a flip, Tyrian landed with a crazy smirk while Hazel just jumped down, not caring about making anything flashy as he just frowned as always.

Landing after doing her entrance, Draco grinned like Tyrian, pretending not to recognize him at this point in time in order to possibly get the jump on him since she looks different from the real Draco which she would explain that her Semblance let's her shapeshift.

 _'I'll avenge your family, Draco.'_ Yang thought before she felt Death's presence in her mind.

 _'Do not kill anyone besides Vergil and Ridley in this tournament. I understand why you want to kill him and Hazel when you find the truth, but do not kill anyone because it's not their time.'_ Death ordered, much to Draco's displeasure.

 _'Oh come on. Why can't I kill him? And don't say because it's not their time.'_ Draco asked mentally with complaint.

 _'Because if you kill anyone before their time, I'll take Summer and Spring back to the afterlife before you can even blink.'_ Death bluffed, not that Draco picked it up.

 _'Fine, but I do want to know why later on.'_ Draco mentally replied as the Fight and she charged Tyrian.

Smirking, Tyrian jumped over her charge, making her run right past him as he started to shoot her from behind with his Wrist Blade's Guns, which was easily blocked by a Shield of Lightning from Alastor from behind.

Turning around, Draco began to fire a blast of hellfire with Ifrit, aiming to at least permanently scar him if she can't kill him as he casually flipped and moved around almost with the grace of Weiss, showing just how well experienced he is getting ever so closer.

Glaring under her Helmet Mask, Draco began to fire some more Hell Fire blasts, giving herself an idea after viewing the Real Draco's memories of Training with him.

Jumping over him, Draco quickly made her way down to the bottom of the arena, hopping on top of the small platform, making him grin as she had no where else to go.

"There's nowhere else to go, my dear dragon. Just handover her grace's weapons and this will all be over." Tyrian said, ready to pull out his Scorpion Tail if necessary to use its Stinger to poison her.

Smirking, Draco started blasting the ground he was on, causing him to jump and nearly hit the ceiling from putting too much power into his legs which quickly caught on Fire, causing him to scream.

 _'Tyrian always put too much into showing off, he was never very good with close tight spaces.'_ Draco thought, analyzing her opponent's weaknesses with her Helmet Mask.

Blasting him some more Draco made sure he could not escape for any reason as his damage it started rising higher and higher from all the shots until she noticed something out of the corner of her eye heading right towards her.

Smashing the Final Smash Ball, Draco began to glow a rainbow color Aura, feeling all sorts of powers flowing threw her veins into her body, much to her amazement as her eyes turned and glowed Red underneath her Helmet Mask since normally a Smash Bros. Fighter's eyes would turn and glow Yellow with their Final Smash, however, since her disguised Eye Color is Yellow, it turns red instead.

 _'This Power is amazing...'_ Draco thought, getting close to Tyrian and throwing him into the sky, preforming her Final Smash.

Pulling out both her wings and tail, Draco flew to the sky, holding both Alastair and Ifrit, creating a storm of pure Lightning and Hell Fire all round him.

"Vengeance is mine, Scorpion!" Draco roared, blasting him with Hell Fire and Lightning.

Blasting him with both Hell Fire and Lightning, Draco made sure that he felt every electrical burn in all of his nerves as well as to make sure he would feel every single burn on his body for the rest of his life where not even Aura could repair it.

Not down yet, Draco grabbed him by his ponytail and threw him off the edge, finishing him from this tournament, much to his displeasure as he had let down his goddess.

Landing on the ground, Draco saw that Lucina was still having some trouble with Hazel, causing her to smirk some more as she watched as Lucina was having trouble fighting the incredibly strong unarmed fighter of Salem's Faction, able to fight off multiple trained Huntsmen at once and kill them with his bare hands as Hazel was casually blocking strikes from Lucina's Sword with his endurance.

Opening her palm, Draco starting to concentrate on creating ball of Hell Fire, using her Gauntlets to help speed up the process of creating a perfect sphere of Hell Fire that was constantly speeding.

Seeing a chance after Hazel grabbed Lucina and threw her to the side, Draco charged Hazel, hitting him in the chest, causing him to scream as he was sent flying to the edge of the platform.

Walking over to him, Draco wrapped her tail around his neck tightly, causing him to choke as he was lifted up to look her through her Dragon Grimm Helmet Mask's eyeslits black fabric that was covering her glowing eyes.

"I don't know why I've been told not to kill you, but if you work with that man, you're an enemy of mine." Draco said before blasting him with fire from her mouth, burning his clothes until he was thrown straight down, eliminating him from the tournament.

 **"GAME!"** the Hand Brothers shouted as the audience clapped while Lucina scowled as she and Draco both did their Victory Poses on the Smash Ultimate Victory Stage.

 **BGM ends.**

 **Smash Bros. Ultimate Victory Stage**

 **BGM - Fire Emblem Series Victory Theme (Awakening version) - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate**

"Too easy." Draco commented as she did her second victory pose as she crossed her arms with Ifrit, looks upward, and raised her tail holding Alastor.

"You'll never defeat me!" Lucina added as she sheathed her sword, Parallel Falchion as Hazel in the background clapped politely for the winners while Tyrian was clapping begrudgingly and looking away in disappointment.

 **BGM ends.**

"How can you fight so dirty?! This is a fair tournament that people would literally kill to get in for!" Lucina demanded, glaring at the "Dishonorable" Dragon Faunus as she approached her.

"The answer is simple. That man killed my family and I'm going to do everything I can to make him feel all the pain I've ever felt because of him." Draco explained.

"Dragons are supposed to be some of the most honorable creatures in the Multiverse and yet you fight like a bandit!" Lucina replied in outrage as in her home universe she's friends with Corrin who's an Honorable Feral Dragon and Tiki, an honorable Divine Dragon who's currently an Assist Trophy for this tournament.

"Newsflash, I am a bandit. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get something to eat." Draco replied, flying away to the cafeteria.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"And, that's what happened. She shows ZERO honor. This tournament has been going on before any of us were even born and yet she blatantly tries to disregard all the rules like it's nothing!" Lucina ranted before Ben placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Draco has had an extremely hard life. She had to witness her family slaughtered right in front of her and was experimented on from a young age, she's borderline insane, so cut her some slack. Yes, she fights dirty, but that's because she had to or she'd die growing up." Ben explained.

"That still doesn't mean she should try to kill this so-called scorpion." Lucina replied, who knows nothing about Tyrian.

"You're right, it doesn't. I don't know who the scorpion man is and frankly, I don't much care, but just let this go for now. I'll talk to her." Ben stated as Lucina's eyes started to narrow in suspicion.

"Why are you protecting her? Is she one of your wives?" Lucina asked, slightly more open minded about Polygamy due to her upbringing as a Princess.

"It's... complicated. And, leave it at that." Ben replied, walking away before she could ask more questions.

* * *

 **In the Main Hall/Cafeteria**

Ben found Draco in the cafeteria eating to his surprise, Curry instead Ramen like she usually would.

What's with the curry?" Ben asked.

"I don't know. Lately for some reason, I've grown a taste for it as Draco, spicier the better." Draco explained between mouthfuls.

"Oh... Well, I wanted to talk to you about something and it's not the way you fight." Ben explained, earning his wife's attention.

"Oh, what is it?" Draco asked curiously.

"Just in case we have to fight each other, I want to discuss what we'll do, depending on who loses." Ben explained as Draco stopped eating to look at him.

"Let's talk telepathically. Someone might be listening." Draco replied as Ben nodded in agreement.

 _'If we have to fight, one of us should forfeit and go home.'_ Ben explained telepathically.

 _'But who goes home? Only one of us needs to stay and use the Yamato.'_ Draco asked, eating more curry.

 _'But the others don't know that you're Yang. If you use it, then they'll find out.'_ Ben replied, pointing out the flaws.

 _'So I should forfeit? I didn't come here just so I could forfeit in case I had to fight you.'_ Draco asked, explaining the reason she came here in the first place.

 _'I know. We're just here for Vergil while Sam's here for Ridley.'_ Ben replied.

 _'Then we should give it our all.'_ Draco said.

 _'Yes, we should. But only I have full access to Yamato's Power.'_ Ben replied, pointing out that flaw.

 _'You're right. But what about Vergil? He hasn't fought anybody yet and these fights are going by pretty fast, so it's only a matter of time until we have to deal with him.'_ Draco asked.

 _'I'll fight him. It was my mistake not to put him down when I first fought him. I'll kill him."_ Ben stated before he felt something pull his pant leg.

Looking down, Ben saw what looked like a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It has a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, and brown eyes. A each cheek is a red circle that contains a pouch for electricity storage. It has short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each have three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail is a patch of brown fur.

This is the most iconic Pokémon of all time, Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon.

"Pika, pika?" Pikachu asked, looking at Ben.

"Hey, Pikachu. What are you doing here?" Ben asked, looking at the iconic Pokémon of Ash Ketchum.

"Pika, pika, pika, Pikachu?" Pikachu asked, sounding worried.

"Sorry, Pikachu, but I haven't seen Pichu." Ben replied as Pikachu frowned.

"We could help you Look." Draco added, finishing her curry and began to help them look.

Getting up, the three began to look around for the little mouse around the mansion, unable to find the little mouse even in the stands of the audience, much to Pikachu's worry.

"I don't know where he could be." Ben said.

"He has to be somewhere." Draco added before hearing a scream.

Running ahead of the two boys, Draco started to feel worried for some reason or another trying to determine the source of the scream, finding it coming from a room she would not want to step foot in for any reason unless she had to.

Hearing the scream, Draco kicked down the door to see that Vergil was playing darts with a tied up small, ground-dwelling rodent Pokémon with pale yellow fur. Its eartips, collar, and tail are black and angular. Its pink cheek pouches can store small amounts of electricity, and its tiny nose looks like a dot.

This is Pichu, the First form of a Pikachu.

"Stop squirming, it takes the fun out of it." Vergil said, ignoring how the door was kicked down as he threw a dart near the little rodent's ear.

Using her lightning, Draco immediately electrocuted the lion, causing him to grin as he ignored it and casually turning towards her.

"Well well well... If it isn't Tennyson's Blonde Whore of a Mother, I've been waiting for you." Vergil said, shocking Draco as he just spoked her true identity.

"How do you know?" Draco asked, shocked that the Lion Faunus knows her true identity.

"Hehehehe. Death wanted to mock me by making me watch The abomination's "happy family" and everything they've done. I know both of your moves and his Champion Powers. Hehehehe. you've made a grave mistake coming here, Human." Vergil explained, throwing one last dart at Pichu, barely managing to miss his tail.

Using her Magic, Draco summoned the little mouse to her hands, much to his relief as he hugged her in gratitude while Vergil just growled as Ben and Pikachu arrived, glaring at him.

"Your horrors knows zero bounds, Lionheart. Your father must be so ashamed." Ben said as Vergil growled at him.

"My father's nothing more than a coward. Once he was a great Huntsman, but now he fears his own shadow." Vergil replied.

"Well, Salem's dangerous." Ben retorted as Vergil laughed loudly.

"Hahahahahaha! Oh how little you know, Human. You may be stronger than Salem, but she has knowledge and experience you don't, that crown of yours only gave you the knowledge, but not the experience of the past kings. She can't be stopped, only delayed." Vergil replied.

"Then I guess we'll have to agree to disagree." Ben said as he was about to leave before a dart was thrown right outside the room.

"My father once believed that she could be stopped. But he was the one who introduced me to her." Vergil explained, confirming Ben's fear.

 _'So Leonardo has been compromised, I just hope that Ozpin hasn't told Leo about Raven being the Spring Maiden.'_ Ben thought, needing to inform Ozpin about this.

Walking away with Pikachu close behind Ben, Pichu continued to snuggle into Draco's Arms, liking her warmth as he sighed in relief, glad to be away from the Lion Faunus, not hearing Ben's and his savior's mental conversation.

 _'We have a very serious problem, Ben. Vergil was apparently watching us from Hell as his punishment, he knows all of our moves and powers.'_ Draco stated telepathically, knowing that Death was to blame for this.

 _'We're going to have a serious talk to Death about that, but for now, we need to tell everyone to watch out for him.'_ Ben replied, not wanting the Smashers to suffer Vergil's wrath.

"Pichu, Pichu, Pichu!" Pichu cried, wanting to know his savior's name.

"Her name's Draco and I don't think she could." Ben explained, showing that he can understand not only Duck Hunt, but also Pokémon.

"What did he say and how can you understand him?" Draco asked, curious to see that Ben can understand the Cute Pocket Monsters.

"The watch, and he asked if you could stay with him while Vergil's here." Ben explained.

"Sorry little guy, but I need to worry about taking care of that man because he's after Our Daughter." Draco apologized as Pichu looked to be on the verge of tears as he thought his savior would abandon him to leave him to die.

"Pika Pi! Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu cried.

"He asked if there was anyway they could help take him down." Ben said, translating Pikachu's words.

"Hmm, can you two spread the word to everyone about him? He's not afraid to kill and eat people alive." Draco asked as the two Mouse Pokémon nodded.

"And if you're quick, there's some ketchup in for you." Ben added, making the two smile as they begin to run spread the new as Ben chuckled, knowing Ash Ketchum's Pikachu likes Ketchup.

Chuckling at their antics, Ben and Draco headed back down to the Main Hall to see just who was fighting next which to their dismay was Joker and Duck Hunt vs Vergil Lionheart alone.

"I don't like the looks of this." Ben said, worried for his favorite duo.

"We can only hope." Draco replied, heading to the stands.

* * *

 **In the stands.**

Taking their seats which just so happened to be right next to Samus who was NOT happy that she still has not fought Ridley yet while he just sits in a different seat like he owned the place as he smirked towards her with a dark gleam in his eyes as if he knows something.

"What's been happening since we left Sam?" Asked Ben.

"Fox was knocked out by Dark Pit. I had to beat both of them, which isn't easy considering Pit has THAT guidance." Sam stated, reminding Ben that Pit receives Palutena and Viridi's Special Telepathic Guidance ONCE per Smash Battle on Palutena's Temple Stage ever since Smash 4 as Pit is allowed to receive his opponent's Origins, Powers & Abilities, Strengths & Weaknesses AKA Fighting Tips from his 2 Goddesses from his universe.

"Yeah, I don't like how he gets advice, but look at the bright side, there's only one person who gets advice now." Ben replied, reminding Samus about the OTHER Smash Fighter who gets advice or fighting tips and Information on the Smashers or specfically the ones who were in Smash Bros. Brawl.

"Actually…." Sam trailed off, much to Ben's confusion.

"It's been a while Benjamin." a new voice said as Ben immediately recognized him.

Looking behind him, Ben was surprised to see the face of the second greatest mercenary to ever exist known as Solid Snake AKA David from Metal Gear Solid.

"Hello David, never thought you'd be back in Smash." Ben greeted, shaking his hand as he first met Snake and watched him partcipate in Brawl as he fought Samus.

"Never thought I'd be coming back either, but here we are." Snake replied.

"Beloved, who's this?" Draco asked, ignoring the glare from the Metroid Bounty Hunter.

"This is David or more commonly known as by his Codename: Solid Snake of Foxhound. He's a Veteran Fighter in Smash who wasn't here last year in Smash 4, however, I did meet him after doing a favor for Paradox." Ben explained, remembering his trip to the Metal Gear Solid Universe.

"And the Colonel is still insistent that I try to take your watch to be disassembled, so he can create more." Snake explained as Ben rolled his eyes, remembering Col. Roy Campbell, but he also remembers meeting Otacon and Mei Ling.

"Well tell the Colonel that my watch is off-limits like always. It's not a weapon and it never will be." Ben replied, knowing that the Ultimatrix is NOT a Weapon, it's a Device for Peace like the Prototype Omnitrix.

"Shh, the fight's starting." Sam added, watching closely.

 **Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Stage**

 **Mementos.**

 **BGM Start - Beneath the Mask (Persona 5)**

Appearing in the 8-bit grass with a laugh, the Dog and Duck of Duck Hunt jumped out with smile on their faces as Joker appeared in a puff of smoke as he adjusted his glove while Vergil appeared with a chariot pulled by lions and a hammer in hand.

"Let me see if I can change his Heart first." Joker said, determined to change the Lion Faunus's Heart and make him repent for his actions with Mercy.

Being a Dog and hoping to possibly make a new friend, Doug quickly nodded his head while Ducky simply gave him a thumbs up, giving him the go ahead signal to attempt to change his heart as Vergil laughed.

"Hahahahaha! Change my Heart? Just for making me laugh, I'll let you walk away with your life and all, but one limb." Vergil replied as Joker pulled out his P.A.D.

"Vergil Lionheart, Butcher House, Celestia Lionheart-" Joker began, but was cut off by Vergil grabbing his throat cutting him off.

Growing at the name, Vergil started to squeeze Joker's throat, adding his claws and drawing blood as Joker tried to escape the strong gasp as he was was lifted into the air.

"Where. Did. You. Hear. That. Name?" Vergil asked, squeezing even tighter after each word.

Gasping for breath, Joker Dropped his P.A.D. and pulled out his Knife and tried stabbing Vergil's arm which was blocked not only by his Aura, but his armor as well making the fallen lion even more mad as he turned his Hammer into a Rocket Launcher and pointed directly at Joker's head.

"You have exactly three seconds to talk before I blow your head off." Vergil growled, pissed that Joker somehow knew about his late wife and his only daughter who was still alive.

Not wanting to see the Newcomer treated like this the, the duo of Duck Hunt, tackled Vergil, catching him by surprise as he was forced him to drop him to the ground.

Growling some more, Vergil grabbed Doug by the neck and started to strangle him, ignoring Ducky trying to peck his face with his bill which only made him more mad.

Throwing Doug to the side, Vergil grabbed Ducky and to everyone's horror, ripped off his wings and devoured them on live TV.

Mad to see his best friend hurt like this, Doug tried to throw some Clay Pigeons with his Clay Shooting and Explosive Cans from Hogan's Alley with his Trick Shots for the Invisible NES Zapper Sniper to hit which was ignored by Vergil using his Aura to protect himself.

Picking the Dog up by his tail, Vergil continued to hit the Mutt in the face, knocking his teeth out, ignoring his whimpering before the back of his left leg was shot By Joker.

Quickly ripping off Doug's Tail and devouring it and throwing him off the edge of the platform along with Ducky, Vergil slowly turned around to see Joker having regained his breath with his Gun in hand.

"You should've gone for the head." Vergil warned, dashing over to Joker and grabbing him by the neck, lifting him 2 feet in the air.

Using his free arm to grab Joker's right arm, everyone in every Multiverse that was witnessing it was horrified when Vergil just ripped it off right out of it socket as Joker screamed in pain.

Tired of hearing his screams, Vergil horrified everyone even more by ripping out his tongue, spraying blood all over his face as he swallowed it in one bite.

* * *

 **On Menagerie.**

"Oh Oum..." Sienna gasped, having previously covered Laura's eyes while Blake did the same for Kitty.

"That's horrible." Kali said, trying not to puke.

"How could someone do that?" Weiss asked.

"Do what?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, let us see!" Laura cried.

"We can Look!" Kirby added.

"No you can't, baby." Yang replied.

"I think we should Go to Ben's parents." Ruby suggested.

"Agreed." Weiss added, not wanting her practical family to be eaten.

"Ash!" Blake called out, hoping that her Godson's Shadow Raven will help them.

"Ashy's not here. She went with Fawkes to help with his first Burning Day." Alice explained, appearing on the table, much to April's shock.

"That's a talking Tiger. Why's there a talking tiger with its tail on fire?!" April demanded.

"Well, I'm the Human slaves- KARA WHY?!" Alice asked before her head was bashed by her kitten's cousin.

"Your mom asked I do that whenever you call a Human a slave." Kara explained.

"Sounds like a wonderful woman." Daphne added.

"I hope we can meet her one day." Barbara agreed.

* * *

 **Ben's** **Universe**

 **On Earth.**

"Oh my god. That's the one who wants to eat our granddaughter." Sandra said, horrified at the Cannibalistic Lion Faunus.

"Ben needs to kill him." Carl added, on the verge of puking.

"If anyone can do it, it's our nephew." Frank said.

"We can only hope all the training he went through is enough." Natalie added, hoping the best for her nephew.

* * *

 **In the Arena.**

"I think I'll eat your Heart next." Vergil said, grinning before he was forced to let go when his arm was frozen.

 **BGM ends.**

Looking over his shoulder, Vergil saw that Ben violated the rules by flying over to use Oathkeeper to freeze his arm.

"Drop Him, Vergil." Ben ordered, glaring at the Lion Faunus who attacked the Persona-User Wild Card/Fool Arcana Successor of Narukami.

Smiling sadistically, Vergil threw Joker into Ben who just used his Mana to catch Joker in order to glare right into the pain filled eyes of the now armless teenager.

"I FUCKING WARNED YOU. I WARNED YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS, BUT YOU LISTENED INTO MY CONVERSATION AND NOW YOU LOST YOUR ARM AND YOUR TONGUE! I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR TONGUE BACK, BUT IF YOU EVER AND I REPEAT EVER WANT A PROSTHETIC ARM, YOU'LL DO EXACTLY AS I SAY, WHEN I SAY, HOW I SAY IT, OR I'LL FINISH THE JOB MYSELF. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Ben roared as Joker nodded his head in both pain and fear.

"Relax your mouth, this will hurt less." Ben ordered, using one of the few healing spells he knows.

Using the knowledge of the third king Bartholomew after turning into Devil trigger to give the illusion of using his Semblance, Ben instantly regrew Joker's tongue much to his and the world of Remnants shock never having seen someone who could regenerate another persons missing limbs.

"Thank you." Said Joker before he was punched in the face.

"Don't talk for the rest of the tournament. If you do, I'll personally make sure you're thrown straight into the Police on your world because you're a wanted criminal, I'm sure the police would love to capture the leader of the Phantom Thieves along with the rest of his team." Ben warned, who's demon like eyes where glowing a dark green color.

Turning towards the top of the audience where the hand brothers were watching like it was nothing bad and could only feel nothing but absolute rage towards them as the darkness seem to corral the stage blocking most if not all the cameras.

"Sam. Please forgive me." Said Ben not taking his eyes off The brothers.

"For what?!" Samus called, confused on what her friend is doing.

"For this." Ben replied, seemingly disappearing into thin air.

Reappearing with the Sword of Sparta in hand, Ben stabbed Ridley straight through the neck before he could even process what was happening, killing him instantly, much to the shock of all the viewers and to the rage of the Hand Brothers.

"THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" Master Hand shouted in outrage.

"YOU WILL BE THROWN OUT OF THIS TOURNAMENT!" Crazy Hand roared in agreement.

Looking up to the Hand Brothers Ben could only glare at them as the darkness started to in case the arena even more starting to spread fear into the hearts of some of the newer combatants Who have never seen anything like this.

"No. Because I Challenge Vergil Lionheart To The Arena!" Ben screamed while everyone besides the newest fighters let out a gasp of shock.

"What's the Arena?" Draco asked confusedly.

"It's a fight to the Death. Unlike most fights, this isn't a platform, two people go in and only one comes out." Snake explained.

"And the Hand Brothers have to allow it." Samus added, worried for Ben as he'd never fought in the Arena before.

"Very Well. But you are NOT to use the Yamato for this fight. It's too powerful." Master Hand replied, knowing that the Yamato is a God-Killing Weapon.

"Agreed. But I'd like to add a little wager to this fight." Ben added, putting his plan into action.

"What kind of wager?" Crazy Hand asked.

"If I win, the two of you will be executed for taking two souls from the Forbidden Section in Hell without a fight." Ben explained, pointing the Sword of Sparta at the two.

"And if we win?" Master Hand asked.

"You get the Yamato." Ben replied, knowing that they don't know it's bounded to only his family.

"Deal!" the Hand Brothers exclaimed, flying down to shake his hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you, now I'm going to go prepare." Ben replied, leaving with Sam and Draco right behind him, wanting answers.

Walking to his room with the two dangerous women behind him, Ben quickly locked the door and put up a barrier, so no one could see or hear what's going on until it was time for the arena.

"What the Hell are you thinking, Ben?! While I'm grateful you killed Ridley for me, but the Arena?! What would Yang say if she was here?!" Sam asked, glaring at the Watch Shapeshifter Hero.

"Ask her since Qrow was right. Draco really is Yang." Ben replied, ignoring Draco's glare.

"Why'd you tell her that?" Draco asked as Sam turned to her now.

"Because I trust Sam for one thing and secondly, if she tells anyone especially the Federation about what you're doing, then Kirby will be taken away and she knows I'd never forgive her for that, even if I do die, meaning she can't tell anyone." Ben explained, crossing his arms.

"And, what makes you think I'd care if you hated me? Because what she's doing is extremely illegal, not to mention just wrong." Sam asked, doing the same.

"Because you'd do the exact same thing for May and since I just killed Ridley for you, you owe me. Don't tell anyone without her permission because what we're doing helps take out Salem." Ben explained as Sam glared some more.

"If you say you wouldn't, then you have no right to call yourself May's mother. There's nothing I wouldn't do for my kids and family, so you can either accept that or getting your Gunship and leave." Draco added, narrowing her now orange eyes.

"Fine. Now how are you going to prepare for the Arena?" Sam asked, putting this to the back of her mind for now.

"We asked someone who owes a very good explanation." Ben explained as Death appeared alongside a girl who is the size of a child with long, wavy, pastel yellow-blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a small ahoge; large green eyes and peachy skin.

Her outfit was just as child like with a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. She also seems to prefer going barefoot.

This is Life, the Sister of Death.

"Who's this and got something to say, Death?" Ben asked, glaring at the Grim Reaper.

"I'm sorry, Benjamin. I had no idea something like this could possibly happen, since no one has ever escaped the Forbidden Section in Hell. I've never thought this could happen which is why I'm already working on removing the TV's, so no one can do something like this ever again and this is my sister, Life." Death replied, being sincere and introducing her sister.

"I told you something like this could happen, and now you possibly have to pay the price." Life replied, even sounding like a child.

"Wait, you're Life?" Ben asked, baffled at the Embodiment of Life's Physical Appearance.

"You can't be, your so..." Draco added, trying to avoid saying anything offensive.

"Short? Yeah, I get that a lot." Life replied casually.

"Where do you think the expression "Life is short" came from?" Death asked as Draco and Ben started to chuckle at the origin of that joke.

"As fascinating as this is, I think we have more important things to worry about." Sam added, getting everyone back on track.

"Like him coming after my kids and telling Salem about my alternate identity." Draco explained, still pissed at Death and wishing that she can hurt an Embodiment.

"We know. It's not much, but here, use this to help fight Vergil." Life explained, creating a small ball of light at the tip of her finger and flicking it onto the Ultimatrix's face plate.

 _ **"Uncatalogued DNA detected! Scanning now!"** _the Ultimatrix announced, scanning the light some more.

 _ **"DNA recognized. Dragon Faunus DNA Added to Playlist 48!"** _The Ultimatrix announced, much to everyone's shock.

"H-How did you?" Draco asked, shocked at Death's Sister.

"I am Life. I have access to all forms of my domain whether they have DNA or not, including those who are mutated. Speaking of which, Benjamin, please don't use your Ultimate Forms around me if you can help it. I find the method of that form of DNA barbaric." Life explained before leaving in a golden light as she, like Viridi, prefers the Omnitrix and not the Ultimatrix due to the Evolutionary Function.

After Life left, both Ben and Draco looked towards Death who tried to avoid their gazes as much as possible which was not easy because they made it perfectly clear they where still mad at her.

"Something you want to say, Death?" Ben asked as Death mumbled something.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that, but what did you say?" Draco added.

"I'm Sorry. I'll make it up to all of you, somehow if you win this tournament." Death apologized, try to think of a way to fix this.

"It won't be easy. He knows all my moves because you thought it was a good idea to mock him." Ben explained, showing that it's going to take more than a simple apology to fix this.

"Look I'm sorry. When I say no one has ever escape the Forbidden Section in Hell, I mean that. Since I never expected any of this to happen, I never had a reason to remove the TVs like that. Yes, he paid special attention to you, but he also did that to Katherine, so I'm already starting on removing the TVs unless it's a special part of the punishment, so this can't happen again. And, I have my special demons and some of my Shadow Ravens to upgrade not only the Forbidden Section, but all sections of Hell as to make sure that no damned soul escapes or learns anything because they are sometimes adaptable due to their intelligent." Death replied, assuring the couple that this won't ever happen again as she swore under her true name.

"I'm just glad that Ridley didn't have her that kind of time to watch me." Samus said, lucky that Death didn't mock Ridley with the TV's in his cell in the Forbidden Section in Hell.

"Can we get back to the topic? What are we going to do if he wins and my husband dies? Vergil will be able to wreak havoc across Remnant." Draco asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Look. There isn't much I can do to help even if I wanted to, but the others can." Death replied before there was a knock on the door, much to everyone's confusion.

Opening the door, Ben was surprised to see everyone new and old to this tournament, standing outside his door the best they could, offering various looks of a worry and pity, even Ganondorf showed a small amount of respect towards him because not even the King of Evil condones cannibalism, much to his surprise.

"What are you all doing here?" Ben asked, surprised to see the Smashers both Veterans and Newcomers outside his room.

"We want to help you the best we can." Olimar explained.

"You've fought with honor and respect for everyone." Ryu added as his best friend Ken Masters gave Ben a Thumbs Up.

"We don't know what's happened to you since you left last year, but we know you have a family of your own." Corrin added.

"We can't do much, but we have your back." Zelda said.

"…." Link added, much to everyone who could understand him in shock.

 **BGM - Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2016 - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice Music Extended**

"A-A-Are you sure, Link?" Ben asked, surprised as Link held out the Master Sword and Hylian Shield out to him.

Nodding his head, Link past Ben the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield with a smile on his face, showing just how much he respects Ben for all his Herowork as the Master Sword pronounced him Worthy.

Seeing what Link is doing Simon Belmont to everyone's surprise tossed his signature chain whip, The Vampire Killer in its Morningstar Whip form, straight to Ben who immediately caught it as he eyed the Weapon that is used by House Belmont to vanquish monsters, demons, werewolves, Vampires, and Count Dracula himself of Castlevania.

"I'm going to want that back later, Benjamin." Simon said as Ben nodded his head as Simon's Descendant Richter from the future tossed Ben his, Axe, Silver Cross, and Holy Water Bottles which Ben immediately received.

"Here. You'll need these." Richter added, earning a thanks from Ben.

Seeing that two people where handing over their personal items or weapons to help Ben, other people began to do the same whenever they could such as the case with Luigi handing over his Poltergust 5000 and F.L.U.D.D. from Mario to him while Bowser Jr. gave his big brother figure his Magic Paintbrush.

"Take him down when you can, Ben. If anyone can do it, it's you." Ken said as Draco handed over Alastor who also instantly pronounced him worthy.

"We're behind you all the way." The Female Wii Fit Trainer AKA Wanda.

"Waka Waka!" Pac-Man added, giving him a thumbs up.

"Thank you all." Ben replied, smiling before the Phantom Thieves approached him.

 **BGM change - Dragon Ball Super OST - Regret**

"We're sorry for our leader." Panther apologized, bowing her head.

"We never thought this would happen." Queen added, doing the same.

"We just thought he was another adult we could change." Oracle said.

"Joker said he heard your Conversation." Skull explained.

"We wanted to prove that there was no need to kill anyone, but….." Fox trailed off.

"Our friend almost died because he didn't listen." Morgana finished.

"I may not have wanted to be a member of the Phantom Thieves, I just came here to help out on like that traitor Crow, but I never wanted to see this happen." Kasumi added, worried for Joker.

Glaring at the Phantom Thieves, Ben simply used his Magic to slap all the boys of the Phantom Thieves including Morgana upside the head, ignoring their cries of pain as he didn't slap the girls of Phantom Thieves.

"You're lucky my mother taught me never to slap a woman. But let me make one thing perfectly clear. My mother isn't here, so if any of you cause any trouble before the Arena, I'll take you to my universe, I'll have you all tagged and sold into Orion Prostitution Labor, none of you would see your families or friends again and you'd spend the rest of your lives as sex slaves, don't try to argue with this because all of you may have just sealed my Daughter's Fate. DO I MAKE MYSELF PERFECTLY CLEAR?!" Ben roared, glaring into there now scared eyes.

"Can you really do that?" Panther asked, scared as she thought Ben was bluffing that he would sell innocent females as Sex Slaves to Prostitution.

"I'm King of my planet. Azmuth may disapprove of this and I wouldn't blame him if he took my watch away, but until he takes it away, I'll do whatever it takes to protect my children and all of you may have just ruined that show. Make me mad again, and all of you will be prostitutes." Ben warned, secretly smirking on the inside.

 _'As if I'd do that, even if I didn't shut down the Orion Slave Ring.'_ Ben thought, glad that the Phantom Theives didn't call out on his Bluff.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Oracle asked, wanting to help.

"Stay out of my way and make sure not to cause any trouble because if one member causes trouble, all members will be punished." Ben warned, closing the door.

 **BGM ends.**

Turing around with a smirk, Ben tried to not laugh alongside Sam who was there when Ben took down the operation since it was her final test to be recognized as Fully Trained.

"That wasn't cool, Ben. What would your mom say if she heard you were going to sell them to prostitution?" Draco asked, changing her eyes to an orange color.

"Relax, Yang, Ben destroyed the Orion Slave Ring." Sam said, smirking at Ben's Bluff.

"No one is going to cause trouble with a bluff like that." Death added with her own smirk before the others glared at her.

"If I die, you'll be the one to tell my kids how he knew all my moves." Ben warned, narrowing his eyes at the Grim Reaper.

"Fine, but get some rest. The Arena has every single item from all the tournaments along with the Assist Trophies, so be ready." Death replied, leaving so she can prepare her apology gifts ready that will be the key to take down Nightmare and Salem once and for all.

Knowing that she is right, Ben laid down on his bed, hoping to get some sleep before the Finals, giving the two dangerous women the signal to leave him alone, so he can get his rest.

Walking away, the two let him rest, hoping that there Husband/Little Brother Figure could win this fight, so they could all go home without having to worry.

* * *

 **Later in Ben's Room.**

Waking up, Ben quickly got dressed and put on his usual outfit and headed down to the main hall where all the lights were replaced by candlelight and a special table was reserved just for him that has all of his favorite foods from all around his universe and not just Mr. Smoothy or Chili Fries from Burger Shack while Vergil was on the other side of the room, eating something pail and bloody with some Beans and what appears to be some fine Wine.

"Enjoy your Meal, Tennyson. This could be considered your last meal before the Arena." Master Hand said, appearing above him.

"What's he eating?" Ben asked, afraid to know the truth.

"Human Liver with Fava Beans and a nice Chianti Wine from our personal stock." Master Hand explained before disappearing as Ben's widened in shock.

"He really is like Hannibal Lecter crossed with Francis Dolarhyde from the Red Dragon..." Ben mumbled, taking a seat and began eating some Gagh which was an alien-like worms that where still alive, showing he has grown a tolerance for alien food over the years.

"That's disgusting, how can you eat something like that?" Julie asked, coming over to see her ex-boyfriend.

"You'd get used to it over the years of dealing with my grandpa's cooking." Ben replied between mouthfuls.

"Personally, I like Rokeg pie, but it doesn't look like anything is here." Helen added, taking a seat.

"Try telling that to your brother, I swear he has a vendetta against alien food." Ben replied eating some more Gagh, much to Julie's and Draco's disgust.

"How can you eat like that? That's completely disgusting." Draco asked, keeping her mask on, so she won't have to smell all the new interesting smells she's discovered as her upgraded Mask has filters.

"Well, I think no one wants a good night kiss." Ben replied as Samus came over to steal some Gagh, ignoring their stares of shock.

"What? I'm part Chozo remember." Samus clarified, getting ready to steal his Chili Fries before her hand was slap.

"Don't touch my chili fries and second what are you doing here besides to steal my food?" Ben asked, starting to eat his chili fries.

"I had this made for you. It's similar to my Paralyzing Pistol only without the whip." Samus explained, handing him a pistol.

"Thanks, Sam. This could be useful." Ben replied, attaching it to his pants leg.

Smiling, Samus took some more of his Gagh before leaving, taking the rest of the girls with her, so they won't be distracting him as Charmcaster came over with, much to his surprise, the Staff of Ages since Gwen took it from her.

"Here. With your power and knowledge, you'll definitely be able to use this." Hope explained, giving him the last item he could use.

"Thank you, Ho- I mean, Charmcaster." Ben replied, nearly slipping up.

"Just call me Hope. You're the only one I let call me that besides my uncle." Hope said, giving him the staff and walking away.

* * *

 **Later after dinner.**

 **The Arena**

Appearing in what looks like to be the Roman Colosseum in its prime with every item from all the tournaments spread all across the Arena while all the other fighters in the stands, ready to watch the fight between their friend and the Newcomer.

Ben walked to the center with the Sword of Sparta in his hand and the Hylian Shield on his left arm with the Master Sword in its sheath attached behind his back while the Vampire Killer in its Morningstar Whip form and Alastor were attached to Ben's pants in its scabbard with Oathkeeper transformed into a pair of brass knuckles in order to transform at any time.

He met Vergil in the center of the Arena with a glare who just smirked right back while the Hand Brothers appeared right above them.

"Today, there has been a challenge for the Arena. Now, unlike most stages, this one is not a platform of any kind and instead of simply making them lose all their "health", it's a fight to the Death. Once started, it cannot be stopped until one or both combatants are dead. So I ask, are you both sure you want to do this?" Master Hand asked.

"I want this man dead and I'm not leaving until he is." Ben stated with a glare.

"I'll Kill and devour this Human, then the Abomination." Vergil added, smirking.

"Then let the battle begin after this!" Crazy Hand said pointing at Vergil Along with Master Hand With there finger points glowing much to Ben's horror as he was blasted.

Feeling such power now coursing through his veins Virgil could not help but let out a lien like Rohr that echo throughout the arena Roar that only seemed to scare Ben even more than ever before.

"Since his opponent is the Champion of Space, we've deemed it appropriate to help even things by giving him the 1% of the power you declined last year." Master Hand explained.

"Good Luck, Ben 10." Crazy Hand explained, flying away as the count down started.

 **BGM - Lifelight | Super Smash Bros. Ultimate OST**

As the countdown started, Vergil charged Ben with his Axe, hoping to end Ben as now he knew every bit of the Ultimatrix-bearer's moves all thanks to Death "mocking" him in Hell as he learned from his mistakes.

However, Ben closed his eyes as he'd been actually been practicing new moves, so to overpower Vergil, and immediately began using his Photgraphic/Eidetic Memory to remember ALL the Smasher's Fighting Styles.

Quickly, blocking Vergil's Hybrid Rocket Launcher Axe with the Hylian Shield, Ben quickly retaliated with the Sword of Sparta as he slashed Vergil, causing him pain and alongside the Hand Bros, as the Sword of Sparta can actaully kill Gods and destroy their godly power, allowing Ben to rapidly slash the Fallen Lion with the Sword of Sparta as he sent him flying with a kick to the wall.

Getting back up Vergil once again charged Ben, causing the latter to switch to the Master Sword as he knocked the Hybrid Axe out of his hand and destroyed it with a Sword Beam as he then sheathed it, switching to Alastor, unleashing bolts of Lightning, stunning Vergil, allowing Ben to pull out the Vampire Killer in its Morningstar Whip form as Ben began whipping Vergil with the Belmont's Family Crest while throwing the Axes, Silver Cross, and Holy Water bottles at him, dealing some Holy Damage against a Non-Supernatural being as he used the Staff of Ages to unleash Mana/Magic attacks towards Vergil.

Sending Vergil flying, Ben used the Vampire Killer Morningstar to quickly wrapped it around his neck, pulling him close as Ben started to uppercut him into the air, using Luigi's Poltergust 5000 to suck him inside and launch him at high speeds as he quickly unleashed Bower Jr.'s Magic Paintbrush with multiple paint blasts and a water wash down with Mario's F.L.U.D.D.

As Vergil landed as he suffered injuries and his godly powers from the Hand Bros. are weakening due to the Sword of Sparta, both he and Ben picked up Assist Trophies.

Ben picked up 2 Assist Trophies: Penny Polendina and Helen Wheels as Penny used her Swords to fire Lasers while Helen used her Kineceleran Speed to quickly do Hit and Run Attacks on Vergil.

Quickly retaliating, Vergil picked up 2 Assist Trophies: A Metroid and the Moon from TLoZ: Majora's Mask, causing Ben's eyes to twitch as he quickly turned Oathkeeper's Brass Knuckles form into its True Rapier Form as he quickly froze Vergil for Penny and Helen to attack him while Ben turned towards the Metroid and Moon from Majora's Mask.

Ben quickly pointed Oathkeeper at the Metroid as he quickly froze it, allowing him to charge it and shattered it like glass as he then turned his attention towards the Moon as it was making a collision course towards him, making his eye twitch in annoyance as it was literally falling towards him as he mumbled about Jin is not going to live him down for this.

Quickly freezing the Moon with Oathkeeper, Ben shattered it with a single punch, shattering it like glass as it fell like Snow as he charged Vergil after the latter tossed Penny and Helen away as he unleashed a Beam Blade and Cross-Slash with Cloud's Buster Sword at Vergil and a Paralyzer Blast from his Paralyzing Pistol along with Fox, Falco, and Wolf's Blasters.

He then saw an opening as he stabbed Vergil right in the left arm with the Sword of Sparta, causing the Fallen Lion to scream in pain as he felt the Godly Power being destroyed as he retaliated by biting Ben's left arm, unaware that Ben's Anodite Heritage prevents his limbs from being ripped off as not even a God's Godly Power and a Mortal Lion Faunus like him can cause dismemberment.

After having his left arm injured, Ben can only scream in pain from having it bitten by Vergil using his bare teeth since Ben stabbed his left arm with the Sword of Sparta, destroying the Hand Bros. Godly Power and causing damage to Vergil's Left Arm, much to Vergil's displeasure and pain before he was kicked in the chest, sending him flying into a wall as Vergil panted and started to laugh as Ben managed to stand up with his injured left arm as it was quickly starting to heal due to his Anodite Healing Factor as he still held the Sword of Sparta and the Hylian Shield.

"So this is the Power of the Great Ben 10? You're nothing! I've finally managed to bite you since I cannot dismember you and now you're powerless! It appears that every fight you ever had was just dumb luck. If I knew it was this easy, I wouldn't of had to of hired Arkham to take care of your alien freak." Vergil growled in Pain and then having a Smirk on his face as Ben's eyes widen in Shock and Horror as his injured left arm with the Ultimatrix and his right arm began shaking with Anger and Hatred as they started to glow with Darkness, healing Ben's Scars and Wounds, permanently, erasing the Phantom Pains and turning off his Pain Receptors in his entire Nervous System as it somehow cranked up his Anodite Healing Factor up to 11.

"Oh yes. I hired that Human after Nightmare gave me the poison and distracted his so-called Guardian Angel. But it didn't stop just there. Oh no, when I kidnapped yourfreaks I injected the first dose, causing to go through his Power Surge early but it wasn't enough, that's why Arkham came in. He was all too eager to help with the world of that pink puffball if it weren't for the girls preventing him." Vergil bragged as Ben started to get angrier and angrier.

"And now, I'm going to kill you and head back to Remnant. And with this power, I am going to devour the Abomination and anyone who gets in my way, starting with your Whore of a Wife." Vergil finished, forcing Ben to finally snap as it was the Final Straw.

Now mad, Ben started to call upon the Darkness from within his Magic, unknowingly blocking all the cameras, preventing anyone in the multipurpose room watching this as he called upon the power he didn't even know he had.

 **"YOU BASTARD!"** Ben roared as the Darkness engulfed the Arena, blinding everyone from what was going on.

 **BGM - Divinity Statue Theme - Devil May Cry 3.**

Being blasted back to the other side of the Arena, Vergil only shook it off as shadows twisted in coiled all around the arena, almost as if it was alive under the command of a being long since hailed as a God was reawakening.

"Give up, Tennyson. Don't try to resist." Vergil said arrogantly, but a small part of him, no matter how much he would deny it, was Afraid.

"Resist? How could I possibly resist?" Ben asked, whose voice was now distorted, almost as if he was speaking underwater, but not at the same time.

Ben then stood up, but to everyone it looked as if he was replaced by a living shadow with the only resentment to a Human being in glowing dark purple eyes that Glared into Vergil soul.

He turned to Crazy Hand who watched from above, curious to know what is currently happening, having never seen anything like this before.

"Don't Blink." Ben warned, almost as if he was mocking everyone.

Feeling the sudden urge to obey him, everyone tried to keep their eyes open, no matter how much pressure it took they wanted to, feeling as if it was their single life goal to obey him above all else before Ganondorf blinked and Ben simply disappeared along with the Sword of Sparta.

Appearing in front of Crazy Hand with a blade of Red, Ben severed the fingers of the disembodied hand-like god before anyone could blink a second time as energy leaked from the dismembered digits before falling to the ground dead.

"BROTHER!" Master Hand cried, looking around for the murderer finding him at the front of the entrance to the arena holding a sword the color of Fire.

"Help! Help! Murder! Someone help me!" Ben cried, sounding as if he desperately and truly needed help.

"Security! Someone come help me! Murder! Treason!" Ben cried once again. getting the perfect image of someone trying to get help.

Then he smiled. He held one finger to his lips and astonishingly went almost as if he was about to share the greatest secret ever known.

In the blank second that took place, Master Hand could do no more than put a shield around him to protect himself from sharing his brother's fate that proved useless as a living shadow appeared right above him and delivered a precise surgical cut straight down to the wrist, severing the hand from what little arm it had, killing him.

"That's enough of that." Ben said, letting the glove burn until there was nothing leftover.

Then he tuned, lifting his weapon almost as if studying the face of an beloved friend long since thought dead.

Power gathered around him, shimmering with Darkness that was beyond anything that was ever seen before while he smiled, still studying the Sword of Sparta, never taking his eyes off of it.

"If you only knew." Ben said softly, perhaps speaking to himself or everyone at the audience and Vergil or perhaps even the sword itself as if a mocking salute.

"How long have I waited for this..." Ben said just as softly.

Appearing directly in front of the fallen Lion Faunus, Vergil saw that Ben was no longer a ordinary man or a shadow, but was now a Demon that saw only one thing and one thing only.

His Complete and Utter Destruction.

His instincts only screamed out that he submit to him, but this was not a man, this is the Alpha Predator that had come to kill him and trap him with Eternal Darkness never to see or feel the joys of the Light once again.

"Luna and Celestia would be ashamed of you." Ben said before cutting Vergil's legs and arms off.

From Vergil's Eyes, it looked as if Ben's Trenchcoat had been replaced by bat-like wings of a demon the had come for his soul while his fingers curved into talons that could easily rip apart his flesh like it was nothing but Paper to him and Sharp Teeth, more Sharper than a Vampires, perfect for assisting with his talons.

Putting the Sword of Sparta away in his Hammerspace, Ben did not need it anymore, having grown past the needs of weapons from becoming beyond normal means of all weapons.

"Feel what others have felt. BE CONSUMED BY THE DARKNESS!" Ben shouted, about to send the Lion Faunus to Oblivion before he stopped, having a much crueler idea.

"No. Oh, no, no, no. I'm going to make sure you never come back." Ben added, smirking at the now fully afraid cannibalistic Lion Faunus.

Ben punched Vergil's stomach, going all the way past the muscles and bones and pulled it out, much to Vergil's Fear and Surprise was his own stomach as he proceeded to shove his stomach down his own mouth, forcing Vergil to eat his own organ, making him feel sick too well he doesn't have a stomach anymore now, does he?

Grabbing Vergil's jawbones, Ben ignored the looks of Mercy and his eyes as he ripped it off and smashed it into the ground, breaking it once more, forever scaring Vergil once more, but what would haunt Vergil for all eternity was Ben smiling the whole time as if all of this was just a normal joke to him.

"When you tried to bite and rip off my arm, instead you should've gone for the head." Ben said, before snapping Vergil's neck after clawing him and biting him with his demon-like claws and teeth, mortally wounding and traumatizing Vergil as he spitted out the torn off bloody Flesh more and he used it to rip out his Lion Tail and cause even more Destruction and Chaos to the Fallen Lion Faunus until he did this.

Ben summoned powerful Dark Magic from his Spell Book combined with his past life as Thorin: Blood Magic or Blood Manipulation as all of a suddenly he glowed a Crimson Blood Red Aura as he began to execute a powerful Dark Magic finishing move as he summoned Tendrils of Darkness holding the limbless almost dead Vergil as he still has 60 seconds of Life in him.

 **BGM - BLAZBLUE - Crossing Fate (Astral Heat) Ver. (BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle)**

"Edge of Eternity!" Ben shouted, with a swirling whirlpool of Blood surrounding him as he formed a large katana/ōdachi of blood beside himself, performing a reaping slash over Vergil's shoulder.

"Behold the Bloodstained Blade!" Ben shouted, as his slash connected, as he then forms a Scythe of Blood with his Dark Magic.

"Not a shred of your Soul will remain!" Ben added, as he then slashes Vergil repeatedly with his literal Blood-Scythe and charges up his Blood Construct weapon as it glows.

"Let Darkness...CONSUME YOU!" Ben finished, as he finished charging his literal Blood-Scythe to finish with a final blow that floods Vergil with blood waves, completely disintegrating him, as his Finishing Move towards Vergil was executed like Ragna's Finishing Move: Black Onslaught.

 **BGM End.**

Even when Vergil was Dead and his body was completely disintegrated and consumed by Darkness, no one dared move a muscle in fear, Ben would turn on them, but they let out a sigh of relief as the Shadows and Blood Magic completely disappeared along with Ben himself, going who knows where.

"Where did he go?" Junior asked, worried for his big brother.

"I don't know." Bowser replied, trying to comfort his Son.

"He did it. I didn't think it was possible for anyone to do it." Palutena said, afraid of Ben's Dark Magic.

"What is it?" Dark Pit asked.

"That power isn't meant to be used by Gods or Man. It should be impossible." Bayonetta explained, recognizing True Darkness.

"What is it?" Draco asked, feeling like this is familiar, but she can't place what kind of power this was.

"This is the absolute power of the Darkness." Ganondorf explained, showing respect and fear towards Ben 10.

"What does that mean?" Charmcaster asked.

"It means Benjamin is the son of-" Viridi began before she was cut off by the Darkness, returning and sending them all to the World of Remnant outside of the Xiao-Long-Rose-Branwen Family Home on the island of Patch.

* * *

 **900 light years away from Remnant.**

 **Nightmare's Fortress**

Appearing right outside of Nightmare's Fortress and his Main Fleet of Destroyas, Ben, who was still using this new form of power, only glared at the fleet like it was a fly bothering him.

Creating a ball of pure dark energy into his hands, Ben ignored how all the Destroyas were aiming at him as Nightmare himself appeared in front of his Fortress with a look of shock and horror, feeling terrified of what he sees.

"So you really can use it..." Nightmare commented, afraid that Ben can use his Mother's True Power, True Darkness.

Releasing the dark energy ball this fall or quickly, Ben watched as it flew directly in front of Nightmare before sending multiple forms of like hitting all his Destroyas, destroying every single Monster, every single piece of merchandise, all forms of Nightmare Enterprise personnel, consuming them in eternal Darkness as he permanently destroyed Nightmare's Fortress including the N.M.E. Sales Guy.

"DAMN YOU, TENNYSON!" Nightmare roared, charging at Ben only for the latter to disappear into even darker shadows, much to Nightmare's surprise.

"What could she want with him?" Nightmare asked, disappearing to go talk to Salem about this, mentally thinking how he is glad that he has multiple fleets, however, he's mad now that his Main Fleet and Fortress was completely destroyed by True Darkness.

* * *

 **Back on Remnant**

 **On Menagerie.**

"What just happened? Why did everything go dark?" Blake asked.

"Everything went dark after Ben shouted, so maybe he used some kind of magic." Ruby answered as Morrigan and Lilith appeared.

"We came as soon as we got off." Lilith said.

"And before you ask, we have no idea what that was." Morrigan added before she noticed April and May Moon.

"What are they?" April asked, who for some reason, she felt the need to stay away from them.

"I'm Morrigan Aensland and this is Lilith, my sister. We're Ben's second wives and yes, we're demons, Succubus specifically, as you can see." Morrigan explained.

"Demons? Succubus? Spirit Tigers? Can this day get any stranger?" April asked as Ash Feathers appeared in her bird form alogside a literal Golden Eagle.

"Good, you're all here. We need to go." Ash said, landing on the table with the Golden Eagle.

"A talking Raven? Don't tell me that Eagles going to talk as well."April asked.

"Ok, I'll just talk then, by the way, I love your outfit." The Eagle replied with a female voice.

"Ok, I think I need to lay down." April said, trying to not freak out from all this insanity.

Not waiting for April to leave, Ash quickly took all of Team RWBY plus the Children and the 2 Succubus to the island of Patch where the Smashers were muttering in confusion on what was going on because no one recognized where they where.

"Ash, what's going on?" Ruby asked confusedly.

"My Mistress will explain everything, Ruby." Ash replied, changing into her Human form alongside the Eagle who took the form of a girl of an average height who has shoulder-length blonde hair that is tied by ribbons of a pink color tied into pig tails, and dark brown eyes.

Her outfit shows that she is wearing a dress going down to her legs that exposes her back that had a tattoo of eagle wings. It also has a flower like pattern along the breast-line. She also wears long gloves that cover up to her elbows with frills at the end of them. She wears a fair amount of jewelry, mainly a tiara with seven gemstones with the largest placed in the middle and the rest following on outwards, a large silver necklace with a large pendant and a pair of earrings with two large gems in both of them along with a Golden Rapier attached to her hip.

Feeling the power over both the Light and Darkness, Palutena was about to react by capturing it when she let out a loud gasp of shock, seeing the two girls and immediately moved her way over there to bow, much to the shock of her Angel friends and Viridi.

"My ladies. You honor us by coming here, how may the lowly Goddess of Light be of service to you two?" Palutena asked as Ash smirked, feeling her ego slightly get bigger.

"It's nice to be treated properly after so long." Ash commented.

"Come on, Ashley. Don't tell me you're not going to milk this for all it's worth." the girl added, causing the others to gasp at the sound of someone other than Kirby, Death, Corpse and her mother Kurayami, calling Ash by her full name.

"Oh you know it, Lucy. After all, it's nice to be treated like we should be instead of just pets." Ash smirked in reply.

"We're pets to Life and Death, but that's not why we are here." The now named Lucy said, putting her elbow on Ash's shoulder as Life and Death appeared.

"Everyone calm down. All of you will go home soon, just wait for Ben to get back." Death assured, trying to calm them down, having no success.

Blasting her Aura, Death stopped their talking as they all felt fear for a moment while attracting Taiyang, Summer, and Raven with their Weapons out, confused on what's going on.

"Death, what's wrong? And why are the fighters here?" Raven asked, looking at her and then the Smashers.

"Benjamin is meeting someone who he has forgotten from his past life because he needed to unlocked his forgotten power." Life explained.

"He'll be back when he wakes up, but we have no idea when that will be." Death said.

"But what about us?" Cloud Strife asked.

"Benjamin will take you home if you want to." Life replied, hoping that the Wielder of the Ultimatrix is ok.

* * *

 **Darkness's Realm**

 **BGM Start - Gentle Darkness parts 1-5 - by Wonders of Nature.**

In the Realm of Darkness, Ben slept in a bed with the covers being black as night being made with materials even finer and softer than silk with a woman sitting in a chair, watching him the whole time, never once blinking her eyes.

This woman was 5 ft 8 inches tall, she has pale white skin with beautiful lustrous black hair that seemed to naturally curve around at the middle of Her Back. Her face was perfectly carved into a heart shape with a warm look that could make anyone who stared into her face feel weak in the knees for not feeling worthy to glance at the divine features as she has Moons for eyes. Her outfit of choice was a silver kimono with black flames going around on it and went down to her leg showing off her hourglass figure and breasts bigger than Yang's. She wore Dark Black Boots that go up to her middle calves.

This is Darkness, the Mother of Nightmare.

Smiling, Darkness gently rub Ben's Head hoping to make him feel better as he slept thinking about how she first saw Ben when he was only a new born all those years ago.

* * *

 **Flashback: The Birth of Ben 10**

 **Darkness's Realm**

 **17 years ago.**

Sitting in her domain, Darkness was looking at a picture of Thorin with a sad on her beautiful face as she had missed him for so long when she had felt a ping from a unknown source in the darkness, much to her surprise.

 _'He is Alive again.'_ Darkness thought, placing the picture down and dissipating into the darkness.

 **Bellwood hospital, maternity ward.**

Darkness stepped out from the shadows while still invisible to all the mortals to witness the source of the ping in the darkness of her realm was nothing more than a baby Benjamin Kirby Tennyson having been born without a tear being shed, much to the worry of his parents and the doctors as they tried to figure out if he was mute or something else.

"Hello, Darkness, I see you have come as always." Death greeted, appearing with a book in hand as her job is to write down a Newborn's Date of Birth and Date of Death when it's their time to die.

"As I said before and as I will always say: I will always be there for Thorin, no mater what form he takes." Darkness stated, sounding extremely gentle and cold.

"You know you can't be with him until he unlocks his power." Death reminded, writing down Ben's name and his date of Birth and Death.

"I know. But this time, I know he will, I believe in him to awaken his Anodite heritage as well the power I bestowed upon him all those centuries ago." Darkness replied, never taking her eyes off of him.

"Strange... He never cries when he is born. This is his seventh life time and yet not a tear has never been shed when he is born." Death commented, closing her book and leaving along with Darkness, knowing that all newborns cry due to her Aura as she was eternally lonely.

 **Tennyson Residence**

Appearing in Baby Ben's Room, Darkness only watched as he slept, ignorant to the woman that appeared in his bedroom, silencing the room, so no one could hear her story to the newborn as she picked him up gently, never once waking him.

"Hello, my Little King, I hope you can hear me even if only a little bit as I tell you a story. A story of a mother who only holded her son once, a story of a great dragon who brought a child to me on the orders of Magic, a child who grew to be King, a child who made me the most happiest Embodiment ever..." the woman whispered, creating the images out of the shadows to entertain him should he wake up.

* * *

 **Flashback: The Birth of King Thorin of Anodyne**

On an unknown planet, a heavily pregnant Anodite Woman laid in a cave, going threw the miracles of child birth in front of a Dragon that could only offer her sweet gentle words to help her go through the process even though they both knew she would not last long afterwards.

The Dragon was large in size; the upper part of its head, its back, upper portion of its tail, arms, and talons. Its underbelly and jaw, which is filled with very sharp teeth, are white and smooth, with its abdominals in particular being quite muscular. Unlike most Dragons, the Dragon, rather than having claws, has extended digits and a smooth, dark patagium, making its anatomy and method of flight more akin to a bat's than an actual Dragon's; additionally, there are spikes running down from the Dragon's spine and onto its tail, which in itself ends in a rippled, almost torn fashion.

This is Durin, an exiled Dragon who was hated for studying the Mystic Arts.

"You're almost there, Ann. I can see it's Head!" Durin announced, being gentle as possible.

"SHUT UP, YOU LIZARD! THIS HURTS!" Ann screamed, pushing as hard as she can.

Helping her the best he can, Durin gently helped pulled a baby the best he can without hurting it before he was finally born without a sound, but very much live much to their relief.

"He's beautiful, Ann." Durin said, passing Ann her baby, so she could hold him.

"He's beautiful, Durin. Thank you for inviting me into your cave." Ann replied, feeling her energy slowly fading away.

"You helped me when no one else would. My fellow Dragons may hate me for studying the Mystic Arts, but you were the only one who would teach me the power of Magic." Durin replied, bowing his head to his friend.

"My people, they've turned their backs on me because I wish for peace between our races, I may have had my only child against my will, but you stuck besides me no matter what which is why I want you to look after my Son when I die." Ann said, knowing she is about to die.

"Are you sure? My people have exiled me from my world, I could not give him the energy he needs to survive nor could I remove it when he absorbs too much." Durin asked, knowing of his limitations.

"Please, my Friend. You are the only one I could possibly trust to take Care of my Son." Ann begged, hoping he will accept her pleads for help.

"Very well, but before you die, what would you call him?" Durin asked, relenting to her pleads.

"With your permission, I'd like to name him in honor of your lost son." Ann explained.

"Thorin. You may call him such." Durin replied, closing his eyes.

Smiling, Ann held her newborn son Thorin in her hands and patted his head before singing him a song from her heart.

 **BGM pause.**

 **BGM change- Mirajane's song - Fairy Tail.**

 **"As I walk past your room, my shadow falls through your door, one more day your not here, one more night I'm alone...** **gazing up at the stars above, I pray that they guide your way, just look up and follow the star light back home to me soon, so when your eyes begin to feel with tears,** **look up on and follow the night shallows above begins to set, I will be waiting here under the starry sky, To light your pathway just count on the stars, follow them to your door, follow them home."** Ann sang before closing her eyes for the last time as her body evaporated into nothing, causing a newborn baby to cry for reasons it can't explain.

 **BGM end**

 **BGM resume -** **Gentle Darkness Parts 1-5 - by Wonders of Nature.**

Gently taking the Baby, Durin gently rocked it back in forth with his hands as he cried his own tears at the lost of his friend as he let out s low quite roar of sadness into the night sky before he felt a presence appearing in his cave.

Narrowing his eyes, Durin activated the runes of his cave to block the intruder to protect his new son, but when to his surprise the runes ignored his command and a woman came out holding a torch that glowed with a rainbow fire that burned Magic.

"Durin. You have sought my gift even though your people have turned there backs on you, and now that you have promised to look after the child of your people's sworned enemies, I shall give you the gift of knowledge." Magic said as Durin narrowed his eyes.

"And, who are you?" Durin asked, holding Thorin close.

"I am Magic. Creator of all Anodites and I have chosen him to be King of my people." Magic explained, much to the shock of Durin.

 _'Not even an hour old and you have a large destiny ahead of him.'_ Durin thought, amazed.

"I know you won't leave him for anything as such I called in a favor from Darkness to be his maternal figure as well as to teach him for power without corruption." Magic explained, snapping her fingers and turning the ones dull cave on the lifeless planet into a paradise filled with all sorts of creatures of Magic and Non-Magic just as Darkness herself arrived with a frown.

"Let's get this over with." Darkness said.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Main Flashback**

"As the years went by, you slowly melted my cold dark heart. You learned to respect the Darkness but never fear it, you learned to value of all Life and was filled with Love of that never end, but most importantly, you had never fallen into the corruption under my influence." Darkness whispered as Baby Ben began to wake up crying, wanting food.

"Shush, shush, my little king. I am here for you." Darkness said, lowering her kimono and began to feed him before having to leave as he fell asleep but not before leaving behind a stuffed dragon that looked like Durin.

 **BGM end.**

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"As you grew up, I always watched you as you grew into the man you are today, I was there for every soccer game, I was there watching when you took your first steps, I may not have been there physically because the Boss ordered me to wait until you reawaken the true power of the Darkness, but I was always there for you, my son..." Darkness whispered as Space and Death appeared.

"I see you have taken Ben to your Realm." Death said, narrowing her eyes on her form.

"And why shouldn't I? My son has awoken his true power and he needs rest because he is extremely vulnerable like this." Darkness replied, still not looking away.

"How long will he be asleep?" Space asked.

"A thousand years. I am making Time flew through here as fast as it safely can for him, but I don't want to risk make mill any faster." Darkness explained.

"That is more than enough time for Dreams to be reformed because he won't wake up sooner." Death added.

"Fortunately, Time passes very differently for embodiments. A thousand years is nothing more than a blink of an eye." Space explained as the other two nodded in agreement.

Turning away from Ben, Darkness got up and turned towards Death and slapped her in the face, creating a blast that would render most people dead from how hard she slapped Her.

"You got some nerve coming here after what you did! It's bad enough that you blocked his memories of his true power and me, but you just had to mock Vergil by making him watch my son and his family and nearly got him killed for good this time!" Darkness roared as Death looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry, Darkness. All the TVs are being removed from Hell unless they're part of the special punishment and my special army of Demons and some of my Shadow Ravens are assigned in Hell for the Special Punishment to make sure that no damned soul escapes or learns anything in their cells in Hell and adapt. You don't have to worry about Vergil escaping again, he's too afraid and he's trapped within my Scythe along with the Hand Bros. and Ridley." Death explained, pulling out her Scythe to show the new souls crying for mercy that would never come.

"Hand over Vergil's soul. He nearly killed my son and I refuse to let him spend eternity without punishing him myself." Darkness growled, holding her open hand out.

"That's not going to happen. At least, not right now." Death replied as Darkness narrowed her eyes as her open hand balled into a fist of anger.

Knowing that this is about escalate into a fight, Space slammed her symbol of power into the ground, silencing the two fighting masters of darkness before they could try to kill one another.

"Enough! I did not come here just so the two of you can act like children. My champion needs rest and you're going to let him sleep in peace while we talk." Space ordered, glaring at the two.

"Fine. We'll talk alone in the other room." Darkness replied, taking them to another realm.

* * *

 **Remnant**

 **Beacon Tower**

 **Ozpin's office**

"Ok, just how many people did Benjamin plan on bringing?" Ozpin asked through the hologram screen.

"We have no idea. We actually have no idea how everyone was brought here." Taiyang replied over the shouting of Bowser Jr. and Pisces playing a video game in the living room with Oracle on the Nintendo Switch.

"What did Yang say? Does she have any idea why the cameras went dark when they did?" Glynda asked, narrowing her eyes.

"She has no idea. Right now, she's in her room searching her knowledge of the Queens and her past memories to figure out what powers Ben was using." Raven explained.

"Can she possibly get everyone to their universe? If Salem finds out that there are a few Magic users, we'll have problems." Ozpin asked.

"A little too late for that, Nightmare appeared after Death explained that Ben used something called "the True Darkness" and took someone called Ganondorf." Summer replied before there was an explosion from outside.

"What was that?" Glynda asked before there was another explosion and several screams of pain followed by Yang shouting to be quiet.

"Sounds like Yang had to deal with another interruption of her meditation to figure out exactly what's going on on how to get everyone home and what the True Darkness is." Raven commented quietly.

"*Sigh* Please explain exactly what the True Darkness is if you can." Ozpin said, closing his eyes to think just as there was a flash of light caused by Palutena, Viridi, Ash and Lucy smiling.

"Who are the three of you?" Ozpin asked, sitting up straighter, feeling the power of two goddesses from Kid Icarus.

"I'm the Goddess of Light, Palutena, and this is my companion, The Goddess of Nature, Viridi." Palutena greeted, causing Glynda to gasp never having met a goddess before.

"This world is godless. And yet we feel the power of two here, so talk, Ozpin." Viridi said, a little impressed that a monkey was able to keep her out of his mind for a bit.

"The Brother Gods have left this world, so please leave it at that, my ladies." Ozpin replied, hoping they won't reveal his true origins.

"Hmm... Most unusual." Palutena commented, feeling like she's not being told everything.

"And, who is this?" Glynda asked, getting over her shock.

"Name's Lucy Goldenlight. I am a Golden Eagle from the Tree of Life, Death finally called in a favor to my mistress Life, to help her sister's champion, Clark or Kirby." Lucy explained, remembering the 1 out of 60 Favors Life owed Death as she's now Kirby's new Pet.

"We are here to explain what the power Benjamin used." Ash added.

"What is the True Darkness?" Ozpin asked, not liking the sound of this.

"The True Darkness has gone by many different names. Sometimes Absolute Darkness, the Consumption of All, but the bottom line is, there's only one way to learn how to use it." Palutena explained.

"You'd to have been taught how to use it by the source of all Darkness." Viridi explained.

"And, what does this power do?" Glynda asked.

"You get ABSOLUTE control of all forms of Darkness, your control over all forms of Dark Magic become second to none, with it, Benjamin could actually make Salem his own slave if he wished to." Ash explained, knowing that he can use it to control Salem due to the Corruption from the Grimm Pool in the Land of Darkness

"But the problem is, when in use, it makes the person slightly bipolar. Which is why he was going from a Scarecrow Coward to a powerful fighter." Viridi explained, knowing that Ben's going to have slight anger issues for anyone who gets on his bad side or pissed him off too much.

"Even Ashley would have to obey him if he use the power on her because she is a creature of darkness." Lucy added.

"But the problem is, Death purposely withheld the memories on how to use it because of how dangerous and corroding it is to the Multiverse." Ash explained.

"But why? Sure it's corroding, but this is Ben we're talking about." Glynda asked curiously.

"We can't tell you why. All we can say is that his other half is not ready for the power capable of opposing it." Lucy explained.

"Is there anything you can't tell us? Like for example, when Benjamin is coming back?" Ozpin asked, hoping he is ok.

"He'll wake up in a thousand years, but to the rest of you, it'll only be a day. Time moves very differently through Embodiment's realms." Palutena explained.

"In the meantime, you monkeys can explain how this world works to the Smashers." Viridi added, causing them to sigh as they were being slightly insulted.

* * *

 **On the island of Patch**

 **Xiao Long-Rose-Brawen Family Home**

 **Kirby's Room**

 **With Kirby and Duck Hunt.**

In Kirby's room, the Pink Puffball Star Warrior was helping the Duck Hunt Duo feel better after having their wings and tail grown back by Ben before he fought Vergil, much to their surprise as they already feel better as they decided to repay their debt by becoming the pets/companions of their new master and his family especially Kirby since he cutely gave them collars with his owner contact information on it.

"Eat up, you two, you need to get better." Kirby said, trying to help them as he passed Doug a doggy bowl of Dog Food and Water and for Ducky a Bowl of Bread.

Shrugging their shoulders, the Dog and Duck began to eat some dog food and bread respectively, enjoying their new master's comfort as he tried to make them feel better before he heard a crash outside his room.

Looking outside his room, Kirby saw that Alice was chasing Pikachu and Pichu around the house again even though she was told not to.

Pulling out a spray bottle, Kirby began to spray his pet Spirit Tiger, soaking her much to his in annoyance before she realize it was Kirby, making her grin sheepishly at getting caught.

"No chasing them, Alice. That's not nice." Kirby said, holding a spray bottle just in case as Ash taught him to understand the Natural Order which is why he can't eat Poultry around Fawkes just Pig and Cow products.

"Fine, Kitten. I'll just go mess with the Flea bags." Alice lied, leaving to go scare Morgana.

 _'There can only be one after all...'_ Alice thought as always.

Walking away back into his room, Kirby saw that the Duck Hunt Duo had fallen asleep on his bed, making him smile as he placed the covers over them, letting them sleep before he heard another crash which came from his Mommy's room.

"Oh No..." Kirby whispered, covering his "ears", knowing what's about to happen.

"GET OUT, YOU TWO! I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET EVERYONE HOME!" Yang screamed, blasting the two with lightning, causing them to yelp and run away.

Running to his mom's room, Kirby saw that Alice and Morgana were rubbing their heads, having the shocks to the head, much to there displeasure as it really hurt them a bit.

Slowly opening the door, Kirby saw that his mommy was siting on the floor in her Minerva outfit, floating from using Magic with her face constantly shifting through different emotions faster than he could see.

Jumping into the air and inflating his puffball body, Kirby began to fly himself over to Yang, taking a seat in her lap, hoping to help calm her down for a bit, but quickly learned that was the wrong thing to do as Yang's eyes snapped open with them being Blood Red, clearly mad at the new interruption.

"Get out, baby. I'm trying to get everyone home and figure out where Ben is." Yang said, knowing not to accidentally yell or take her anger out at her son.

"I can help, Mommy." Kirby replied, hopeful and optimistic as always.

"No you can't, baby. Now I need you to leave me alone for a while, so I can figure out what's going on." Yang replied, using her Magic to make him float out of the room and locking it, much to his displeasure.

"Don't be too upset, Kitten. The Human Slave is just worried about your dad." Alice said, comforting her kitten.

"I want to help, Alice, by why won't she let me?" Kirby asked.

"I don't know, but for now why don't we go fishing." Alice suggested, causing Morgana to perk up.

"Fishing?! I wanna go fishing!" Morgana shouted which quickly shut up when Alice started glaring at him.

"THERE CAN ONLY BE-" Alice began until Yang rip the door off with her hair standing on end and on fire and her eyes being still blood red.

"BE QUIET OR I'LL THROW YOU INTO THE ATLAS OCEAN!" Yang roared, getting angrier and angrier and accidentally scaring Kirby as he's starting to tear up.

* * *

 **Kabu Canyon,** **Patch**

Getting scared, Kirby ran out of the house with his Super Speed past everyone including Sonic the Hedgehog all the way to Kabu Canyon where someone was waiting for him, wearing a Devil mask that covered most her face which is identical Ruby, Summer, and Spring's Devil masks but with a different element.

This woman had fair skin, Brown eyes, and Red hair which she wears in an unusual hairstyle: her hair is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side. Her outfit consists of a red uniform that exposes her navel, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals all hidden under a Red Hooded Cloak.

Jumping down to the canyon with a smirk, the woman slowly walked over to the sad crying Kirby, who didn't notice her until she was blasted back when she tried to touch him, blasting her into the canyon wall, attracting Kirby's attention.

Growling some more, the woman tried to attack Kirby again until she was once again blasted back, only this time, it was by Eva feeling that her Ward was in danger, appearing in front of Kirby, holding her double-ended spear with a unusual frown on her face.

"So, you're alive, Demon." Eva stated, growling in anger as she already recogized the dangerous Hannya or Inner Devil Masks of the Rose Women of the Rose Family.

"He's my next meal, Angel. Leave or I'll devour your flesh as well." the woman warned, showing that she was suffering from the side effects of the Rose Women Inner Devil Mask as she was giving into her Inner Demons with Zero Morality like wanting to devour or drain a Baby.

"Look away for the moment, Cutie, it's going to be bright." Eva ordered, slowly glowing with True Light and Angel Light.

Kirby looked away in time to avoid the flash of light that consumed the entire canyon, blinding everyone while the Demon screamed that slowly turned into a more human one revealing a female person who looked very similar to Spring Rose, much to Kirby's confusion.

"Come on, Cutie, let's get you home." Eva said, putting the woman over her shoulder until Kirby broke down crying.

"I can't! Mommy's Mad!" Kirby cried, crying as he remembered how Yang screamed at Alice, scaring him away.

"Your mom is just worried about your dad, she's trying to find him and get everyone else home." Eva softly replied, comforting him as they heard footsteps coming their way.

Looking towards the entrance of the Canyon, Kirby saw that Yang was still in her Minerva outfit as she was running towards him, not even bothering to change her outfit and worry of her son possibly being hurt as she jumped down to give him a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry I scared you, Baby. I was just so worried about your father and was trying to to get everyone home and I never meant to scare you like that..." Yang apologized, hoping he is ok.

"You yelled! You scared me!" Kirby cried, much to her sadness as she felt ashamed and guilty for accidentally yelling at him.

"I'm sorry, Kirby. I promise that I won't yell at you ever again." Yang softly replied, hugging him close to her chest.

Hugging him close to her chest, Yang began to rub his back, helping him feel better from accidentally being yelled at, never noticing Eva taking a picture, mumbling something about the perfect scrapbook moment before teleporting away with the woman to talk to Death.

"Lets get you home, Kirby. Everyone's looking for you." Yang said, levitating herself back out of the canyon, so she could walk the rest of the way back to the house, wondering what Ben is doing right now.

* * *

 **Darkness's Realm**

 **With Ben**

 **1,000 years later in Darkness's Realm, One day for Remnant.**

Waking up to his surprise in Anodite form, Ben tried to remember exactly what happened yesterday when he was fighting Vergil and then… blank.

 _'What happened yesterday and where am I?'_ Ben wondered, looking around hearing voices in the other room.

Narrowing his eyes, Ben floated over to the door which opened itself without a sound to see Life, Death, Space and a woman he has never seen, but feels extremely familiar to him for some reason as he can't explain.

"Are you sure Dreams is going to reform when he wakes up? Because he's awake and she's not here." Life asked.

"She should've reformed by now, She's probably just taking her time to come here." Death explained.

"I hope you're right. Because I wish for my son to meet her." Darkness added.

"Perhaps she needs a few more moments, but that's not important. Please join us, Benjamin, and have as much food as you want." Space said, creating a table filled with enough food to feed Kirby.

Recreating his human form and with his Ultimatrix still intact on his fully healed left arm, Ben began to eat as much as possible as a person appeared who has the appearance of a young girl of short stature. She has short, pink hair and bright green eyes. She wears some sort of gold wing-like headgear around her ears. Her uniform is a tight, purple leotard with brownish thigh-high boots that have white stripes at the top. Over her uniform, she wears a red cape with a golden lining around the edges.

This is Dreams, the sister of Nightmare.

"So this is the one who reformed me faster by sleeping for a thousand years." Dreams commented, looking at Ben.

"Who are you?" Ben asked confusedly.

"I'm Dreams, but that's not important. What's important is that you tell me what my brother has been doing since he killed me again." Dreams replied.

Narrowing his eyes, Ben was about to say something sarcastic when he began to choke from eating too fast.

Seeing her Champion is in danger, Space immediately began to perform the Heimlich Maneuver, dislodging the food in his throat, much to his relief before he realized she was still hugging him, feeling his muscles.

"Hmm... Not bad, my handsome Champion..." Space said, trying to flirt again before Darkness started to glare once again at her.

"Stop flirting with my son, Space. He's your champion and not a boy you can flirt with when you feel like it." Darkness replied, confusing Ben.

"You're not my mom. My mom's Sandra Tennyson." Ben added as Darkness sighed in annoyance.

"She may have given birth to you in your universe, but I'm and always will be your mother since poor Ann passed. Sandra has done a wonderful Job, but I'm your mother." Darkness said gently as Ben rolled his eyes.

"Oh, what did yo do? Pull what Magic did?" Ben asked sarcastically as Darkness sighed in annoyance.

"Maybe you will recognize this person." Darkness summoning a woman who war a outfit you would find upper-class women wearing a purple dress with a white trim and a dark purple ribbon attached to it in which the top portion of the dress is a slightly lighter purple while the area below her waist has a darker shade of purple.

"Miss. Dark? Wait, she was my Babysitter for a week while my parents had to go out of town." Ben asked, surprised and slightly worried.

"I created her for you when ever you needed someone my son-" Darkness said before she was cut off.

"I'M NOT YOUR SON! STOP SAYING THAT!" Ben shouted, making Darkness flinch.

"Calm down, everyone. Let's all take a deep breath and relax with some tea and biscuits." Dreams added, creating the items for everyone.

Grabbing some tea, everyone watched as Ben continued to glare at Darkness for insisting that she is his mom, much to his annoyance as Death sighed.

"Ben. There's something I should tell you." Death said, causing the glare to be turned on her.

"Don't think I have not forgotten that you mocked Vergil that had my arm almost ripped off!" Ben shouted.

"Look. She has already removed all the TV's from Hell and trapped his, Ridley's, and the Hand Bros. within her Scythe So they Won't ever get out Unless she lets them." Said Life.

"Why are you here, Life? Space and Dreams I understand, but what about you?" Ben asked.

"Nightmare did not distract Eva. I did." Life replied, admitting the truth of what happened that day.

"Talk." Ben ordered, causing Life to flinch.

* * *

 **Flashback: How Eva was distracted** **during the Almost Kidnapping from Arkham and his Cult.**

 **Life's Realm.**

The realm of Life is very similar to the realm of Death. A land filled with all kinds of life that was both normal and quite strange animal and sentience creatures that seem to live in harmony with nature all around them, but what really attracted Nightmare's attention was a large Golden Tree that has golden leaves with each branch hiding a Golden Eagle that was ready to strike at anything that would try to damage the tree.

"What do you want, Nightmare?" Life asked, appearing behind her with a staff that seemed to be made from the tree in front of Nightmare that had a Pinecone on the top.

This is Life's Symbol of power: The Life's Nurture.

"It's time to pay the favor you owe me, Life. You will distract the Champions of Death's Guardian Angel." Nightmare explained as Life frowned.

"And, why would I do that? In case you forgot, I hate you for killing Dreams." Life asked, not even thinking about it.

"Because it was a favor you swore to pay when I helped you." Nightmare explained as Life frowned some more.

"Very well. Aquila, Bring Eva here!" Life called to her personal bird at the top of the tree.

 **Later that day.**

Life was sitting in a thrown made of the clouds with Aquila sitting on a bird perch next to her with a frown as she felt Death asking for permission to enter her Realm.

Letting her in, Life was quickly ripped out of her throne and thrown into the Ground, creating a blast close to a nuclear bomb how hard she was thrown.

"Death, I-" Life began before her neck was grabbed by Death, as she was being choked and strangled.

"You got 5 Seconds before I kill you myself!" Death roared, ready to snap Life's neck.

Seeing her mistress was in trouble, Aquila tried to attack Death before she was put into a cage made out of human bones and shadows from Kurayami appearing on the throne's head, preventing Aquila from retaliating.

"I'm sorry, Aquila, but my mistress's orders are above our friendship." Kurayami said, glaring at Life.

Trying to escape, Aquila started to grow to her four sizes large to dwarf her gigantic Shadow Raven friend from her sheer size, letting out a loud eagle screech that could make all Life deaf from how powerful it was.

Breaking out of the cage, Aquila tackled her fellow Queen, seemingly ignoring the current talk between Life and Death as they momentarily tried to kill each other.

"I had no choice, sister. I had to help him because I owed him a favor under my true name!" Life cried, trying to break out of her grasp.

Growling some more, Death threw Life into her throne, making it topple over to the ground, braking the chair.

"You owe me a HUGE favor that I will call in whenever I feel like it. You're going to heal my Champion by wiping his memories of tonight! Or I will kill you myself!" Death warned, disappearing along with Kurayami.

"Are you ok, my Lady?" Aquila asked, flying over ignoring her own pain.

"I'll be fine, just get ready to create a new life form if she asks while I'm already going to heal Clark and wipe his memories of the incident. " Life replied, rubbing her neck and planning on making up to her sister as she swore under her True Name that Nightmare himself is forever her enemy and he is banned from entering her realm alongside his future champion.

"At once, my Lady." Aquila replied, spreading her golden wings.

"And tell Nightmare that his favor has been repaid and I won't ever and never help him again as he's also forbidden and banned from entering my realm along with his future champion." Life added, narrowing her eyes before she had a better idea.

"No. Time to show him how cruel I can be." Life finished, disappearing to N.M.E.'s Fortress.

 **Later the day again**

 **Nightmare's Fortress**

After apologizing to Clark as well as permanently wiping his memories of the Arkham Incident, Life herself appeared in Nightmare's Fortress as the embodiment of Nightmares himself was screaming fear, pain, and agony as he was blasted by her Staff, causing him extreme pain.

"I won't help you anymore, Nightmare, and neither will my Golden Eagles as I ordered them to ignore you. You are now forever my enemy ever since my sister almost killed me due to that favor. Never Again!" Life explained, glaring at her enemy as she stopped as he coughed up blood.

"Hehehehe... It doesn't matter, Life, because you'll never be able to escape the shame of helping me." Nightmare laughed, making Life closed her eyes as he was right until she read his mind.

 _'Oh no, there's now way I cannot remove the serum without killing my sister's champion...'_ Life thought, shocked that Vergil and Arkham both injected the serum to force Clark through the Power Surge as she now felt even more guilty and ashamed before she got a wicked idea.

Creating what looks like a tiny Leech in the palm of her hand, Life forcefully shoved it down Nightmare's throat, stopping his monologuing before he felt it enter his throat as he started to scream in extreme pain, agony, and fear as that Leech was a new subspecies of Dream Eaters that Life recently created called Dream Parasites.

"I just created what I like to call a Dream Leech, a type of species for subspecies that I created for the Dream Eaters called Dream Parasites. Only myself and Death can remove it and if you destroy it, it will multiply, causing it to drain your power even faster, so I hope you're happy, Nightmare!" Life shouted, before she was teleported to the Death's realm as Nightmare himself was suffering from extreme pain, agony, and fear as he screamed from the Dream Leech that began feeding on his power from the inside out.

 **Death's Realm.**

Appearing in Death's realm, Life was confused on why she was brought here when only the Boss can teleport other Embodiments anywhere.

"I just talked to the Boss and do you know what he said?" Death asked, sounding dangerously calm, much to Life's nervous expression.

"No-" Life began before a skeleton hand covered her mouth.

"You will speak only when I tell you to. As of this moment, you are confined to your Realm and will not leave unless I give you permission. There were exactly 60 followers of Arkham's cult as such you owe me exactly 60 favors on the Boss's orders. Understand?" Death explained as Life nodded.

"I have not decided exactly what I want at this point in time, but until then, you will stay in your Realm and wait for my instructions." Death added, removing the hand and letting Life go.

"And, do not forget to apologize to Eva for what you have done. Right now, she is complicating to rip off her own wings and fall from Grace because she feels like she's a failure as a Guardian Angel to my champion." Death finished as Life nodded without arguing as she left to talk to Eva.

 **Back in Life's Realm.**

Appearing in her realm again, Life saw that Eva was crying on the ground in her child form, showing her distress as she reached towards her wings to rip them off.

Using her powers, Life stopped Eva from basically committing Angel suicide, much to her surprise as she quickly got mad at Life, drawing her double-ended spear.

"YOU DID THIS! I FAILED TO PROTECT MY WARD AND NOW I DO NOT CARE ANYMORE!" Eva screamed, charging Life.

Tapping her staff on the ground, Life caused the clouds to become a shield to protect herself and Eva from doing anything either one of them would regret.

"I know you're mad but becoming a demon won't solve your problems." Life said as Eva screamed louder.

"WHY NOT?! EVERYONE BESIDES EVIE THINKS I'M MORE DEMON THAN ANGEL! EVEN MY OWN DAD THINKS I'D BE BETTER OFF ONE!" Eva screamed, still crying.

"That's not true. Angels are very high strong in their ways and you know it, you provide a large sense of Chaos to the otherwise boring Order. I talked to both Death and Lala, so you could learn and be as free as you wanted while still being able to work. I know what people think of you and I don't care because I care for you." Life softly explained, stopping the Wall to see Eva crying.

"I failed. I can't do anything right. I can't shine Halos without getting distracted, I can't play a Harp without destroying the strings, I cannot even protect my Ward without getting distracted." Eva cried, showing just how insecure she really is under the playful banter of a Party Girl.

Wiping away her tears, Life pulled Eva into a hug to rub her back gently as she cried all her problems away into the source of all Life's arms while she whispered into her ear to calm her down.

"It's ok, Eva. I promise you under my true name that Nightmare is now and forever will be my enemy, I will not help him never and ever again and neither will my Golden Eagles. But first, I want you to go on a real vacation to relax before I help you train some more to better protect your ward." Life softly stated as Eva nodded.

"Thank you, Life." Eva replied, leaving to relax on her secret island.

Smiling, Life summoned a throne for her to wait and see exactly what Death will be doing now that she has sworn under her true name to never help Nightmare again... And wonder how long it takes before he drives himself insane trying to remove the Dream Leech from within him.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"So you where the one who almost caused my son pain." Ben said, narrowing his eyes at a shameful and regretful Life.

"I had no choice, Benjamin. I swore under my true name to repay the favor. If I broke my word, I would cease to exist." Life explained, speaking with forever shame and regret as she vowed to make up with her sister and to forever help her in the War against Nightmare and Salem.

"Your true name? Space, what does that mean?" Ben asked, confused on how Embodiments have True Names.

"Our names are beyond Mortal comprehension. Even the nature of the first letter would destroy you, so we choose the answer to the names of our domains." Space explained.

"But why do you have to swear under your true name?" Ben asked confusedly.

"The Boss here is literally everything. It's easier to just say under our true name then constantly use his name because it'd destroy the universe it's in." Dreams explained.

"Ah. Anyway, Why am I here?" Ben asked confusedly.

"You unlocked your true power. You used what you liked to call the True Darkness. Unfortunately, the Boss had ordered that you would not remember having the power until the one with the opposite of True Darkness could use hers." Darkness explained, remembering Minerva, the daughter of her sister, Light, as Minerva uses the True Power of True Light.

"Is it Yang? Because she's Minerva." Ben asked, curious to know what she can do.

"She does have a power like the True Darkness, however, you are not allowed to tell her under any circumstances. Like you, she is missing memories, but that's not important right now because you won't be able to activate the Darkness whatever you wish until she transforms. This is the Boss's orders." Space explained.

"And, it could destroy Nightmare." Death added, causing Ben to go wide eye.

"Destroy my brother? Can someone please explain what he's been doing since he killed me?" Dreams asked, needing to get caught up.

"Get comfortable, Dreams, because we're going to be here a while." Life replied, beginning to explain.

* * *

 **One stupidly long explanation.**

"By the Boss... My brother did all that?" Dreams asked, trying not to puke if she could.

"I'm sorry, Dreams, but it's a shame that there's not a way you could even the playing field." Space replied.

"Well, there is if she had a Champion." Ben added as the other Embodiments groaned in annoyance.

"Absolutely not! I'm not going to have a Champion because violence causes nothing but problems!" Dreams roared, showing she is a Pacifist and only wants her future champion to always talk with reason before fighting with violence for self-defense.

"The only way she would have a champion is if I never harmed anything in their entire lives." Death explained.

"Even though we know that's impossible." Life added.

"If there was someone who ALWAYS talk before violence then that would be acceptable." Dreams explained specifically, giving Death a really good idea that would surely piss off Nightmare.

"What if I knew someone like that and from Ben's timeline?" Death asked, earning Dream's full attention.

"Who are you talking about?" Ben asked as Death snapped her fingers and much to his surprise, Ruby Rose appeared with her hand in the cookie jar, going wide eyed because her mom had caught her before she realized where she was.

"Hey, where am I?" Ruby asked, confused before she noticed Dreams.

"Ohh... Nice Cloak..." Ruby complimented, momentarily forgetting about her dilemma.

"Thanks. Yours looks great, but I bet it doesn't do this." Dreams replied, taking off her cloak and to Ruby's surprise, it just floated there like it was nothing just like her and Yang's favorite movie from Ben's Earth that they watched with Gwen and Charmcaster: Marvel Cinematic Universe's Doctor Strange.

"How are you doing that?" Ruby asked, amazed that Dream's Cloak is just like Dr. Strange's Cloak of Levitation.

"I am the embodiment of Dreams, this is Life, Death, Space and Darkness." Dreams replied, introducing herself, not knowing that Ruby already met three of the people here.

"I already met Life, Death and Space, my Brother-in-Law is Space's champion and my nephew is Death's Champion." Ruby replied.

"Cool. Now, how do you feel about talking over violence?" Dreams asked, much to Rubys confusion.

"Well with Grimm I cannot talk to them because they can't talk and only seek destruction." Ruby explained as Dreams frowned.

"What about people?" Dreams asked.

"Well, I try to talk to them about not fighting, but it almost never works." Ruby explained, remembering Ozpin's wisdom of always talk with reasoning first before fighting in self-defense.

"Except for the one time my son was kidnapped, but other than that, she always talks to people before fighting." Ben added as Dreams nodded in acceptance.

"Very well. Place your hand on my symbol of power and I will make you my Champion." Dreams explained, pulling out her symbol of power simply known as the Book of Dreams, but to her surprise Ruby just simply backed away.

"No thank you. I don't want to outlive my kids because I'd become immortal." Ruby said as she shared that same feeling with Yang.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I can make them live just as long because I know someone who owes me a few favors, isn't that right, Life?" Dreams replied, smiling as Life nodded.

"I'll think about it. I don't want to make a huge decision like this without talking to my boyfriend and family." Ruby added, knowing that becoming a champion of an embodiment would benefit great power but it must also come with great responsibility.

"Good idea, now tell me exactly what's been happening since I took a nap." Ben said, wanting to get caught up on what just happened.

"Get comfortable because this might take a while." Ruby replied, taking a seat.

* * *

 **Flashback: To after Eva taking the woman to Death.**

 **Death's Realm**

Appearing in Death's realm in front of a throne made out of the bones made from Vergil's bones and his flesh, Eva saw that she was not here to her annoyance before getting a idea.

"HEY, CORPSE! GET DEATH AND I'LL SET YOU UP ON A DATE WITH MY SISTER!" Eva shouted, bringing him to her immediately.

"If this is a trick, I'll tell Death about you sneaking into Hell to party with Demons." Corpse warned in Human Form, glaring at her.

"No tricks. Just don't let my Dad know because then he'll give me the worse punishment ever." Eva replied, shivering at the punishment.

"He would ground you?" Corpse asked.

"Worse. He'd make me *Shiver* work for Life. And I hate Work!" Eva groaned dramatically as Corpse rolled his eyes before leaving to get Death.

Laying the woman on the ground, Eva casually took a seat in Death's throne while summoning some coffee for herself as she began to relax not, noticing her boss appeared looking annoyed at the interruption, much to her displeasure as she saw Eva having brought a mortal to her realm.

"Why have you brought me a mortal, Eva?" Death asked confusedly.

"She tried to attack my Ward and when I revealed my true form with True Light, she turned into this." Eva explained as she caught Death's attention.

"Hmm... let me try something." Death replied, cutting the woman's face and tasted her blood.

"Hmm... She has a faint amount of Demon blood in her, she must have given in unwillingly..." Death mumbled before causing her eyes to glow, allowing her to see the woman's name and date of Birth/Death.

"Aww, her Name is Fall Rose, She is Spring's Mother." Death said, taking a bit more blood to study the now named Fall.

"Interesting, it seems the Rose Family are the descendants of Demon Mask makers. That's why they always have them." Death said, now interested.

"How did you not know that before?" Eva asked, showing she did not study all of Death's Powers.

"I can't pay attention to everyone's family heritage with just a look. I have to do a few things to do that." Death explained as Fall began to wake up, feeling the ground for something.

"Where are my glasses? Summer, did you take grandma's glasses again?" Fall asked tiredly before she realized she was not in her bed.

"Where am I?" Fall asked, squinting her eyes to see better.

"Here, take these." Death replied, passing Fall a pair of glasses.

Taking the glasses, Fall saw that this was not in fact her home, but was a dark and gloomy realm all around her with a Angel, a rather handsome man in her opinion and a woman with a even nicer cloak than her.

"Umm... Where am I and- WHAT AM I WEARING?!" Fall screamed, seeing that this was not her usual outfit as she tried to cover herself, feeling exposed.

"You used your body to lure Heterosexual Men and sometimes Homosexual Women into lowering their guard, so you could steal and feed on their Wind Dust Crystals and sometimes their flesh, but mostly their breath with your Mask's Inner Jaw." Death explained rather bluntly.

"So I finally gave in." Fall mumbled, feeling guilty and ashamed by experimenting with her Wind Devil Mask.

"I'm Eva, that is Corpse, and that's Death." Eva explained as Fall mumbled about sexist pigs.

"Now tell us what happened to make you like this." Death added, flaring her aura and proving that she is as Eva claims.

"Well, it all started this morning." Fall asked, thinking about how she had fallen.

* * *

 **Flashback: The Fallen Rose**

 **Kingdom of Atlas**

 **23 years before Ruby Rose was born.**

 **Summer Rose's Sixth birthday.**

Sitting in a two-story house in the upperclass of Atlas wearing a outfit very different from what she will wear in the future, Fall had grey hair long having lost its color from all the stress now as straight and simple now as she wore an outfit being composed of a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a red necktie. Her shirt is tucked into a pair of black shorts on top of black tights, held up by a white belt with a red buckle. Her red tie hangs loosely around her collar, and she wears a loose khaki jacket that covers her upper thighs, and has black and white straps at the end of both sleeves and the rim which are used to keep the entire jacket on her arms. She also wears a pair of white boots which are partially unzipped and folded down.

Writing some stuff down on her notebook, Fall was so distracted, she almost did not hear the doorbell until it started to ring constantly, showing that whoever was on the other side was extremely impatient.

Getting up to open the door for her daughter, granddaughter, and son-in-law into her house, Fall smiled at the visit before she noticed someone across from her house, causing her to scowl in pure anger as she saw a man who whore a blue robe with a hood that hides his face.

Walking over to the street, Fall pulled out a dagger from her sleeve, mentally glad that she never once gave up on her training despite the fact she was never registered as a actual Huntress having preferred to study science over fighting creatures of darkness.

"What do you want, Mr. Liang? You know you can't come anywhere near me due to a restraining order." Fall asked, knowing that Logan would come out at a moment's notice if something were to happen.

"Forget the restraining order, I just used my one seat on the Council as the Headmaster of Atlas Academy to have it removed. Please, just talk to me, you can't hold a grudge forever." Mr. Liang explained as Fall scowled.

"Oh, yes I can. In case you forgot, you ran out on me and my daughter to fight-" Fall said until her mouth was covered by his hand.

"Don't say her name out loud, the Queen has eyes and ears everywhere." Mr. Liang replied, sounding a little paranoid, showing that he knows the Truth of Remnant.

Growling some more, Fall tried to stab Mr. Liang with her knife and was not at all surprised when he grabbed it before he could even get anywhere close to him.

"You really need to find a new way to deliver your poison into people's bloodstreams." Mr. Liang commented as Logan came out with his claws.

"I Did." Fall growled in anger.

Channeling Aura into her boots, a small blade came out of toe of her shoes, catching him by surprise as he was kicked in the leg, causing him to scream loudly, having failed to pull up his Aura in time.

"The toes only have non lethal poison, unless you want me to call the police for stalking me, I suggest you leave..." Fall explained, going inside as Logan glared at him.

"Who was that, Grandma?" a Six year old Summer Rose asked.

"No one what you need to worry about, sweetie, just stay here while grandma goes get your present." Fall replied, going to her study.

Fall's Study is a room which is cluttered from wall to wall with large shelves untidily filled with books; more books are visible on the ground, laid in large piles throughout the length of the room, with a little ladder composed of both wood and metal which can be moved around, allowing Fall to reach the books placed on top of the shelves.

To the left from the entrance is a desk paired with a stuffed and decorated chair; a similar chair is found to the entrance's right. Lighting the room up is a chandelier hanging from the wooden ceiling; the ceiling itself, to the right from the entrance, has an edge adorned by an intricately decorated, carved part with spiraling ends, topping the rightmost wall.

This very same wall houses, high above the floor, some hanging cases secured to it, containing individual books however there is a isolated place to work on her dust experiments as well as her poisons.

Fall grabbed a package off of her desk which had been covering some broken, but still functioning Green Wind Dust Crystals, much to her relief as she needed to calm down and fast before she ruins Summer's Birthday.

 _'Maybe just a few bites can't hurt, I mean it's only one more year before she constructs her own mask.'_ Fall thought, picking up a few crystals and summoning her Wind Devil Mask before throwing them into her Mask's mouth, feeling the affects.

Feeling the affects of the Dust crystals, Fall began to feel much calmer than before as she started to relax before to her displeasure it went away too fast.

 _'Dammit! It's going away faster and faster and I need more!'_ Fall thought, getting mad before she remembered her granddaughter's birthday.

Taking it off which for some reason proved to be difficult, giving Fall a bad feeling for her before she went into the living room to see Summer waiting for her with her cute little Silver Eyes sparkling, looking at her.

"Here you go, Summer. Every girl should have one if you ask me." Fall explained, handing Summer the package who instantly started to tear it open and to her glee and her mom's displeasure was her first White Cloak, making her squeal in happiness as she immediately put it on and started to run around the house, proclaiming she is the greatest Huntress in the world.

"Mom, you know how I feel about Cloaks." Spring commented, not happy about this.

"Oh relax, Spring. She won't get choked, I promise." Fall replied, thinking how despite popular belief, Spring actually did like and once wore her cloak until she was almost choked by a Nevermore feather like Ruby would in the future.

"Just think how happy Summer is." Logan added, putting his arm over Spring's arms to calm her down.

"*Sigh* Alright, she can keep it, but she's not allowed to wear it for training." Spring replied, putting her foot down.

"That I can agree on. Now c'mon, let's go out for dinner." Logan replied, getting up and going outside with the other three following out.

 **Later after dinner.**

Arriving home after spending time with her family, Fall unlocked her house to go to sleep and rest when to her shock, she saw the man from earlier, making her mad once again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Fall screamed as Mr. Liang sat on her couch.

"I'm not leaving until we talk Fall and your back door was unlocked." Mr. Liang replied casually.

"You're unbelievable. You abandoned me and our daughter to "fight a greater cause than us" to run the school to train Huntsmen and you didn't even show up until Spring applied to the Academy!" Fall replied.

"Look, I'll retire if that's what you want." Mr. Liang said.

"That's not enough! Our daughter's all grown up and married and has a six-year-old! Even if I've watched you back, you'd just run away again!" Fall screamed.

"I've been trying to reach out to you for years. I sent a letter after letter and you never once respond." Mr. Liang calmly.

"I didn't needed your letters. I needed you. But you decided Salem was more important than the child we were having!" Fall shouted, making Mr. Liang mad.

"I offered to take you with me, so we could be together and protect Remnant!" Mr. Liang shouted.

"Remnant could burn for all I care! We needed you, not a Academy Teacher!" Fall shouted back.

"This is so like you! You never see the big picture and you never could!" Mr. Liang shouted.

"That's so much like you upper-class assholes! You had everything handed to you while us under the upper class had to work hard to get where we are! You don't know what it's like to have to prostitute your body just to make rent and pay for school!" Fall explained as she roared.

"I gave you more than enough money to get to the top! I made sure you got into Medical School!" Mr. Liang shouted back, now standing up.

"Only because you found out I was pregnant with Spring! After you paid me, I didn't see you for six months until you came back!" Fall shouted back in explanation.

"You were carrying my legacy, so of course I was going to help you!" Mr. Liang shouted.

"Your legacy!? In all the time you stayed to help me raise Spring until she was 2, you didn't once married me or even pop the question! I don't know what I ever saw in you and frankly I don't care, so just get the f**k out of my life, Mr. Liáng!" Fall shouted, pointing to the door.

"Very well, but if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask, because I am still the headmaster of the Academy and while I was never officially promoted to General, I still have a lot of saying in the affairs of what's going on, so I could get you any job in research and development for you." Mr. Liang explained before walking away.

Slamming the door behind him, Fall was so mad, she immediately went to her study and began to devour Green Wind Dust Crystals, not noticing that her Mask was becoming like a second skin to her until it was too late.

 _'Oh no...'_ Fall thought as that was the last thought of her in Light before Darkness consumed her.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Main Flashback**

"And that was the last thing I remember." Fall said, finishing her story.

"That would make sense. Your mind has been taken over by the Inner Devil from your bloodline." Death replied, much to Fall's confusion.

"What do you mean "Inner Devil"?" Corspe asked confusedly.

"Simple, from what I can tell she's the descendent of Majora the Mask Maker. What he was doing on Remnant? I could not say, but the important thing is that she is alive and eating all that flesh made her younger from these past few decades." Death explained, throwing Fall off into a loop.

"What do you mean "decades"? How old is Summer right now?" Fall asked, worried for her "six-year-old granddaughter"

"If you want to be technical, she'd be close to her 40's but since she died, she's actually still 35 about to turn 36." Death explained, making Fall worried.

"I need to talk to Summer and Spring if she's still alive." Fall said, scared to find out what happened to Summer and Spring.

"I'll bring them here, but before I do, you should know that you're a three-time great grandmother." Death replied, snapping her fingers before Fall could ask what she meant.

Appearing in Death's realm, the three Rose women where confused on where they are when they all noticed Fall who just stared at them in curiosity before Spring and Summer started to cry.

"Mom/Grandma?" the two asked respectively as Ruby gasped.

"Hi, girls. Sorry, I can't hug you because I'm not exactly properly dressed." Fall replied, still trying to cover herself.

"But how are you here and why do you look 25?" Summer asked, finding it a little strange that her grandma is probably younger around the same age as her.

"She is thirty-five like you, the three of you are thirty-five biologically." Death explained.

"Well, it looks like you won't be calling me Grandma anytime soon, Summer." Fall stated, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Not Funny, Mom. You shouldn't make jokes like this." Spring replied.

"Awww, can I ask a question?" Ruby asked.

"You just did, but go ahead and ask another." Fall replied, giggling as the others to groan.

"Mom Jokes. And I thought Tai's Dad Jokes and Yang's jokes were bad." Summer explained, mumbling how she's cursed to be surrounded by bad jokes.

"Why are we all here?" Ruby asked, getting everyone back on track.

"To not only introduce you to your great-grandmother, but also to explain your blood." Death explained.

"Our blood? What does that have to do with anything?" Spring asked.

"Let me ask you all something, when did you first discover your mask and how did you make them?" Death asked.

"I think we were all seven." Spring answered, never having truly thought of it until now.

"I did research on our family history and the mask are always "constructed" when we turn seven." Fall added.

"Yeah. But why?" Summer asked.

"I was hoping all of you would know." Ruby said, hoping that it is not a bad thing.

"Let me explain your ancestor: Majora the Mask Maker." Death replied, creating some chairs for everyone.

"Majora was once a Human that would cause Mischief wherever he went by pulling pranks where ever he went until one day he pranked the wrong person which was a very powerful Demon coming to Remnant to see a world without the Brother Gods." Death explained, letting that info settle in.

"The Demon was outraged and sent Majora straight to Hell where his soul was corrupted from a mostly harmless prankster to a pain and sadistic loving Demon." Death explained.

"Majora caused all kinds of trouble by cursing the Mask he made before he was eventually killed by a prank gone wrong." Death added.

"However, before he died he managed to have a child with your ancestor, creating your family line." Death finished, amazing everyone.

"But then shouldn't we be more demonic like I don't know Morrigan and Lilith?" Ruby asked.

"The demon blood has distilled so much over the generations, so even those two could not sense it." Death explained.

"But demon blood NEVER goes away. While yes it can lose power, it will always be there for all eternity which is why you are still creating those mask." Eva added.

"How do you even make those mask anyway?" Corpse asked curiously.

"When we're seven, we always carve a mask and use whatever Dust we have to power it." Summer explained.

"But I never had any Dust unless I discovered a new type and no one else has discovered it." Ruby added confusedly.

"You probably just substituted Dust for Blood which is the most powerful form of Demon power I know of." Eva replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Anyway, all of you should go reunite with your families and, Fall, no more research on your mask at all because it'll only bring even more unwanted questions." Death added, about to send them all away.

"Wait. What happened to Kuai?" Fall asked.

"He died when Summer was 9. Apparently, he had Cancer and wanted to reconnect with you and me because he knew he was dying." Spring explained, making Fall feel awful.

"I-I-I... didn't know..." Fall whispered, starting to cry.

Placing her hand in her mom's shoulder, Spring tried to comfort her mom by rubbing her shoulder, trying to make her feel better from the lost of her lover.

"It's ok, Mom. He never once hated you, he told me that his one regret in Life was leaving." Spring softly said.

"I pushed him away. I said I hated him, I told him I never loved him when I have from the moment I had you." Fall cried.

"He knows how you feel, he's waiting for you in Heaven and will wait as long as it takes." Spring replied, making her feel Better as Death sent them away to Patch.

 **Flashback Ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present Momentarily**

"And that's how I met my great grandmother, but she ordered that everyone including the kids to call her Fall." Ruby finished as Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Has anyone found out about the Smashers?" Ben asked as Ruby looked nervous.

"Well yes, it all started earlier today." Ruby began, trailing off again.

* * *

 **Flashback to this morning.**

 **Island of Patch**

 **Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen Family Home**

Waking up from the tree he was in, Donkey Kong woke up and began to eat from Kirby's Apple Tree while Summer got up early as always along with her mom and Fall to start cooking and laying down some stuff such as bananas, much to his delight which turned to anger when Kara took one and started peeling it.

Jumping in front of her, DK grabbed the bananas and the one she was holding to start eating them, making her mad.

"Give me my banana back or we're going to have some problems." Kara stated as to her anger the gorilla started to grin.

"I'm going to give you five seconds before I get mad." Kara warned as Dk started to laugh.

"1. 2. 5!" Kara shouted, uppercutting DK, sending him flying into the sky, leaving behind the bananas.

"That's quite the arm she's got." Fall commented, watching the whole thing.

"I wonder where he landed." Summer added, watching the gorilla flying.

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Dining Hall**

Walking down with her breakfast, Cinder began to actually smile, feeling that her goals and everything in her life was now going right for here before a hole in which a literal Gorilla landed right on top of her.

"What the heck?" Mercury asked who was right next to her.

"Wait, isn't that the gorilla from the tournament?" Emerald asked confusedly.

"I don't know, NOW GET THIS DIRTY APE OFF ME!" Cinder shouted as DK got mad.

"OOHHO!" DK cried, showing the he's offended by dirty stereotype.

"There's no need for that kind of language, even if that comment was rude." Koan replied, much to everyone's surprise.

"You speak monkey?" Sun asked, amazed by Koan's multilingualism.

"I speak just about everything, now let's see what was going on." Koan explained, getting up to talk to DK.

"Ok, so tell me exactly what happened that caused you to be here." Koan stated as DK started to explain, not getting up off of Cinder.

"Ok that makes sense, I'll take you back to the island." Koan replied, helping DK off of Cinder.

"Ohh?" DK asked.

"Yes, we'll stop for some bananas, but only if you don't try to cause trouble." Koan replied, helping DK out the door as everyone watched.

 **Later that day.**

 **Island of Patch**

Walking threw the forest of Patch, Bowser was starting to get mad that he was stuck in a unknown world while his kingdom was probably in ruin from the lack of supervision, making him mad.

Hearing something running this way, Bowser in his bad mood was about to blast whatever it was into Ash when it revealed to be Natsuki Grey trying to find Splinter for her training when she ran into Bowser.

"Hey! You're that turtle from TV!" Natsuki cried.

"Koopa! I'm not a turtle!" Bowser roared, despite the fact that he has a turtle-like shell.

Looking up at Bowser, Natsuki only giggled at his declaration before they heard growling from the trees nearby, putting them both on alert as they saw red glowing eyes from bushes.

Getting behind Bowser, Natsuki got scared as a Beowolf Grimm lunged at them which was grabbed by Bowser and smashed into the ground, attracting Splinter and other Grimm from how loud the smash was.

"Kid. Now might be a good time to run." Bowser said until she climbed onto his shell.

"The safest place is with you." Natsuki replied, holding on tight.

Not having time to argue, Bowser just started to run with the snake girl on his back as Beowolf Grimm followed close behind, barking and growling their way towards him and Natsuki.

Running, the two somehow managed to stay ahead of the Beowolves before the forest literally came to life where the roots grabbed everyone and everything crushing the Grimm into darkness.

Looking up, the two saw that Splinter had caught up two them quickly showing just how fast he really is from his training as a ninja.

"What are you?" Splinter asked, pointing his staff at Bowser.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do with that? Point me to death?" Bowser replied sarcastically as Natsuki pulled his hair.

"Don't be mean to my dad. He just saved us!" Natsuki cried, pulling his hair as they heard more movement above them.

Looking up Splinter was shocked and impressed when he say that a bipedal, frog-like Pokémon. It is mostly dark blue with a yellow chest, a white triangular marking over each eye, a light blue four-pointed star on each thigh, and yellow on the lower half of its face. It has red eyes with white pupils and its mouth is hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wraps around its neck and extends outward behind its head. Running down the middle of its head is a fin-like extension, and there is a similar fin on each side of its head. Light blue webbing connects its head fins. There is a large, white bubble-like bump on each elbow and knee. Its back feet have two toes, while its front feet have three toes. Each digit has a bulbous tip and yellow webbing managed to sneak up on him.

This is Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon.

"Gren, Gren. Greninja." Greninja said, looking down at Bowser.

"I'm aware of that, I just got lost." Bowser replied sheepishly.

"You can understand him? What did he say?" Natsuki asked, clearly amazed of Bowser understanding Pokémon.

"He was telling me how I was supposed to be back by now." Bowser answered, crouching down so Natsuki could get off.

"Neither one of you are going anywhere until I find out exactly what you are." Splinter added, commanding the forest to make giant hands to grab them.

"Gren. Gren. Gren." Greninja replied creating Water Shurikens.

"Yeah. I thought Tennyson said everyone was going to watch the tournament so to." Bowser replied.

"What tournament? The Vytal Festival isn't until tomorrow." Splinter asked confusedly.

"The Super Smash Bros. Tournament, don't you watch TV?" Bowser asked as Natsuki shook her head.

"Daddy does not believe in TV. He won't even watch it." Natsuki explained.

"Fair enough. If you just simply point us in the direction of Ben's house, we'll be able to confirm our story." Bowser replied, trying to do things peacefully in a unknown world.

Not believing him for a second, Splinter immediately started to command the trees to grab the two creatures in which a Pokémon easily avoided and escaped without problem, but Bowser what is not so lucky or agile as the wood immediately covered his mouth and pitting his limbs to the ground preventing him from moving.

"Natsuki, go home. I'm going to ask this thing a few questions about where it came from." Splinter ordered, narrowing his snake-like eyes.

 **With Greninja.**

Racing home as fast as he could, Greninja made it there in record time finding Sonic the Hedgehog the closest and immediately started telling him what the problem was.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Sonic replied, racing off, not noticing that Kirby heard the whole thing and started running behind him to tell Splinter not to hurt Bowser.

The 2 arrived at the spot to see Splinter was asking questions the Bowser and would occasionally tighten the grips on his limbs if Bowser would not answer.

Curling up into his Blue Spiky Ball form, Sonic immediately cut the tree limbs in a blue blur, setting Bowser free from his restraints as he got mad.

Seeing that the creature was free, Splinter tapped his staff on the ground, giving life to the forest that immediately tried to catch Sonic and restrain Bowser once again if not for Kirby appearing right in front of him with a worried look.

"Mr. Gray, stop! Those are Daddy's friends!" Kirby cried, stopping Splinter just in time.

"Really? Then it appears that I owe you a apology." Splinter asked, bowing his head in apology.

Growling, Bowser lightly punched Splinter in the face which sent him flying deep into the forest, much to Kirby's shock and disappointment at the king.

"APOLOGY ACCEPTED!" Bowser roared, turning around and ignoring the look of disappointment on Kirby's face as he walked back, trying to find his way home.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"Sadly, there isn't enough time to tell you all the stories. But I assure you, that only a few people know for now." Ruby finished, much to Ben's thankfulness.

"Good, because I want to talk to Palutena and V along with Zelda." Ben replied, getting up.

"Before you go, my son, I think we should talk to Your parents." Darkness added, taking her and Ben to Bellwood before he could protest.

Sitting awkwardly, Ruby waited for someone or something to happen in this awkward moment when Dreams put her hand on her cloak wearing companion.

"Let's talk with your boyfriend about this situation." Dreams said, teleporting Ruby away to talk.

* * *

 **Ben's Universe**

 **Bellwood, USA**

 **Tennyson Household.**

The two appeared in the kitchen, surprising Sandra who was carrying a bowl of spaghetti which was almost dropped if it weren't for her son and was surprised as a mysterious woman appearing right in the living room.

"Ben, what are you doin here?" Sandra asked, surprised to see him as she put the bowl of spaghetti on the table.

"It's a long story, mom, where's dad?" Ben replied.

"He's on his way home from work for lunch, so what's going on and who's this woman?" Sandra asked as the door opened to reveal her husband.

"Honey, I'm ho- Ben, what are you doing here?" Carl asked, surprised to see him.

"This crazy woman also known as the Embodiment of Darkness is convinced that I'm her son when I was Thorin." Ben explained, showing that he is not afraid.

"Well, is she? Verdona told us about your history including the myths." Sandra asked, not knowing exactly how to feel about the situation.

"No. I was raised by Durin and not Darkness." Ben explained showing he has those memories.

"And, who taught you Dark Magic? Durin taught you Sealing and Runes." Darkness asked, smirking at him.

Opening his mouth to answer, Ben realized he didn't remember. He knows the spells and how to preform them, but he doesn't remember where he learned them.

 _'How's that possible? I don't remember where I learned them. What else am I missing?'_ Ben mentally wondered, trying to remember something before he came across a memory or lack of a memory making him pissed.

He did not remember how he met Minerva!

Getting mad, Ben unknowingly began to darken the room as the light started get sucked into his shadow like a black hole consuming planets consuming all that got within its grasp.

Placing her hand on his shoulders, Sandra helped call him down ending the darkness and his anger quickly.

"Calm down, Ben. I don't know what's wrong but you need to calm down." Sandra softly replied, calming him down.

"I won't pretend to understand who this woman is or what embodiments really mean, but I do know is that she seems to care for you, so at least try to find out there is some truth to it." Carl added.

"*Sigh* I don't know if I should. It's bad enough that I'm in a different universe, but I have to constantly worry that someone or something is going to come after the two of you." Ben replied as Darkness smiled.

"Leave that to me. I promise you that now I'm able to be in your life again, I will make sure that no one or anything comes near your parents and family." Darkness explained, snapping her fingers and creating a barrier around the house.

"What was that?" Carl asked.

"I just placed a barrier over the house. So long as you're here, nothing shall hurt you, as much as I want to do more, the Boss forbids it." Darkness explained.

"Well, thank you. Now is there anything else we should know?" Carl asked.

"Like what will you do now?" Sandra added.

"I have years to make up for. Oh, and Death wanted me to give you this, this is the prize money you should've won from the smash tournament." Darkness replied, handing Ben 2 huge bags of money. One Bag is 100 Billion $USD and the other Bag is 100 Billion Lien

"Thanks. Rex and I were planning on dividing all the money up equally for a trust fund for the kids as they can live their life in the future on Earth or Remnant. Anyway, and whatever Lien is left over to April Moon to help raise May." Ben replied, glad to have this as he and his partner were planning on having both of their parents be in charge of the 100 Billion USD$ Trust Funds while he and his partner along with their respective wife/girlfriend are in charge of the 100 Billion Lien Trust Fund on Remnant.

Smiling, the two parents hug their son, glad to see he is thinking about others, leaving Darkness to simply watch, feeling left out for a bit.

Breaking the hug, Ben saw that Darkness was feeling left out he could only feel bad not having an memories of her even if she feels familiar to him.

"Darkness, I-" Ben said before he was cut off by her.

"It's alright. I know you don't remember anything about me, but you will when Minerva unlocks her full powers." Darkness replied, taking him straight back to Remnant.

* * *

 **World of Remnant**

 **Island of Patch**

 **Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen Family Home**

 **Living Room**

The two appeared in the living room right in front of Oracle and Bowser Jr. playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe on Rainbow Road, surprising the two as Oracle was playing as Link (BoTW) and Bowser Junior himself was obviously playing as himself on the Nintendo Switch.

"BIG BRO IS BACK EVERYONE!" Bowser Jr. shouted, grabbing Ben's leg.

Hearing a shout out, everyone who could fit immediately came into the living room to see that then was in fact Ben along with a mysterious woman, causing that 2 Goddesses of Skyworld plus Bayonetta to gasp loudly before bowing, much to everyone's confusion.

"My Lady. What can we do to help you?" Palutena asked, not looking up in fear.

"If it's not too much to ask, why are you here?" Viridi added, worried that she or more than likely Pit and Dark Pit did something to make Darkness mad.

"You three may rise. As for you, my follower, there's no need to bow, Cereza." Darkness replied, letting them rise much to there relief.

"Who's this?" Yang asked, who for some reason, felt an undying urge to blast Light Magic at her.

"I am Darkness and hold on a minute." Darkness explained, raising her hands and clapped once, creating a shockwave that spread across the entire island, creating confusion for everyone.

"There. Now the things you call Grimm will never come to island again and no I won't and can't get rid of all the Grimm in the world unless the Boss orders it." Darkness explained.

"Why are you here and why do I have a feeling like we've met?" Yang asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Still hate me I see, doesn't matter to me because no matter the life, the two of you somehow always end up together." Darkness replied, doing the same.

"What does that mean?" Yang asked, really tempted to punch her in the face.

"I am Darkness. I raised and taught Thorin all his Dark Magic, I raised him since his mother died after only holding him for a few minutes and if I had my way, you would have been killed the moment you met him." Darkness growled in explanation.

"Ben, now might be a good time to explain exactly what's going on here." Taiyang replied, pulling Yang close.

"I don't exactly know what's going on exactly. All I know is that she claims to be my mom and we're missing memories." Ben explained.

"That much we got, but what else are we missing?" Yang asked, breaking her glare.

"Do you remember how me and you met in our past life as Thorin and Minerva?" Ben asked.

Opening her mouth to answer the question, Yang was shocked to realize that the memory of how they met and several other things in her first life were missing, making her pissed.

"Before you get mad, there are some things we need to do. Like get everyone home." Ben explained, using the Yamato to summon Space.

"Space, can you get everyone home? I haven't been to everyone's universe yet." Ben replied as she nodded.

"Wait! I'm still missing my arm!" Joker cried, pointing towards his severed arm, earning him a punch from Ben.

"You'll get a prosthetic arm like I said. I'll have one built and then I'll deliver it to you, but until then, you're going to figuratively and literally need a hand with everything." Ben replied as the Male Phantom Thieves including Morgana glared.

"Look, we said we were sorry alright." Skull added, tempted to pull out his gun to defend his friend from the clearly "corrupted hero."

 _'My son is not corrupted, Boy. If you suggest otherwise, you will pay with your souls.'_ Darkness mentally warned into their heads.

"I promise you that you'll receive here a new arm. You just have to wait a bit." Ben stated as Space open the portal for everyone to go home.

Placing his hand on his shoulder, Little Mac simply nodded his head, causing Ben and several others to smile, showing that they can somehow understand him even though he didn't say a thing.

"Little Mac is right. If you ever need any of us for any reason, we're just the universe away." Cloud said.

"Me and Link have to stay here because Ganon must be stopped here" Zelda added (ALTTP) as Link (BOTW) nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll stay here to help you. Jeanne can handle the Angels of Paradiso for a while." Bayonetta said as Darkness smiled.

"The Koopa Kingdom will help you if you need it." Bowser said as Junior smiled.

"If there's a problem that you need to solve, Team Star Fox will help you." Fox Mcloud added as Falco and to Ben's surprise, Wolf O'Donnell of Team Star Wolf nodded in agreement.

"Me and Viridi can't help you because the gods of this world may notice, but we can give you a few things to help you." Palutena explained, pulling out a file as well as a box.

"This file is a list of politicians that have tried or hired assassins to kill your kids. The box, however, is something special." Viridi added.

"This is similar to Pandora's Box, however, instead of unleashing evil, it'll release a curse that will affect anyone or anything that has tried to harm your kids including you and Rex, but only do this in a absolute last resort. We don't know if the gods of this world pay attention to their planet, so they might be offended if it's unleashed." Palutena warned.

Smiling, Ben took the items and thank rveryone in gratitude as everyone began to leave except for Bayonetta, the Phantom Thieves, Link and Zelda, and to his and everyone else's surprise, Mega Man and the Duck Hunt Duo stayed behind, not going through their portals.

"What are you three doing here?" Ben asked, surprised as Ducky pulled out a sign, much to Yang's confusion and annoyance as she still can't figure out where he pulls them from.

"So you want to stay here to repay me for regenerating your limbs and because Kirby was very polite to you and two decided to become his new pets? Well, I don't have much of a problem, but I doubt you will be able to stay here without someone trying to eat you ducky." Said Ben much to there Joy before the door burst open with Karai at the other end.

"Zoe is giving Birth!" Karai shouted, sending Zwei running towards his mate along with Kirby riding his back as he's excited of seeing his pet Corgi's puppies with Doug and Ducky following them.

Turning towards Mega Man, Ben saw that he looked confused as he was out of his Mega Man armor, making him look like a normal teenage boy.

"I've started a relationship with Penny Polendina. We don't understand life or the emotion so we're treating this like an experiment to better understand ourselves." Rock explained, much to everyone's amazement.

 _'A machine dating a machine? Well isn't that ironic.'_ Everyone thought.

 _'Well, it's a good thing Paradox told me that he'll explain to Dr. Light and Roll about Rock dating a Android from Remnant... I just hope Dr. Wily doesn't find out about Penny.'_ Ben thought, knowing that Azmuth and Paradox are on good terms with Dr. Thomas Light, Rock's Creator/Surrogate Father.

"Well, congratulations, you two. Now if you excuse us, we're going to be there for the newborn puppies." Ben said before he began to run towards the Grey Family Home, knowing that things are going to be looking up for everyone, never knowing that tomorrow on the day of the Vytal Festival, everything will change.

* * *

 **Remnant's Moon**

 **The Chimerian Hammer Mk. 4, Vilgax's Ship**

"Tennyson's growing too powerful. There has to be a way where I can even the playing field!" Vilgax stated as Time appeared.

"Perhaps I can offer you the power you seek to destroy our common Foe." Time proposed, purposely radiating power to make Vilgax submit.

"What power could you offer me?" Vilgax asked, narrowing his eyes.

"The power to kill gods." Time answered, making Vilgax grin.

* * *

 **Omake: A Heart of Iron.**

 **Underground Cave, Patch**

In the underground cave, Ben is preparing something for a very long time, much to his enjoyment now it is all over.

Pulling out his Scroll, Ben called Kokonoe, Rex, Ragna, Yu, Ruby, Yang, and Hyde after opening a portal to his world, so they can all see this as well as another young woman who on the recommendation of Kokonoe who protects the kids alongside Samus.

This young woman had white hair with golden eyes dark skin, large breasts and a scar across her nose. She wears a black jacket with a white zipper tee shared with her prior mercenary group and torn-up demin short shorts along with knee high brown boots with black heels, yellow-outlined straps and white metal-toes. A single belt crosses her waist with considerable length that has its tail end point out from her left-to-her right from behind, and she has a gauntlet-like weapon on her arms.

This is Bullet, the only Survivor of the mercenary group known as Mercenary Troop and a ally/close friend of Iron Tager.

"What is it, Ben?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, we were on our way back to beacon." Yang added, crossing her arms.

"You're all going to like this, but only use them in absolute last resort because this is hard to make and power." Ben explained, pushing a button on the computer to reveal a false wall holding several different but familiar Iron Man suits all the way from the Mark 1 to the Mark 85 from Avengers Endgame of Marvel Cinematic Universe including the War Machine suits Mark 1 to Mark 7.

"Holy shit..." Ragna whispered, amazed as he's looking at all the MCU Iron Man Armors as he and the other guys are Nerds.

"You made these?" Hyde asked, looking at the Mark 85 as he watched Avengers Endgame in Kanzakai's Movie Theater.

"Yep. Now take your pick, but I have the right to say no, speaking of which you're not getting nano suit, Yang, because when you do you transform, it might destroy the Nanotech and the Arc Reactor with it." Ben explained as Yang reluctantly nodded.

"I want the Mark 5, but is it possible to make it into a backpack?" Yu asked, showing that he watched Iron Man 2 and he deemed the Suitcase Suit his favorite.

"Yeah, just give me a week at the most to have it ready and I won't tell your mom, so you don't have to worry." Ben replied, much to Yu's relief.

"Good, because no offense to the rest of you, but I don't like the idea of tiny machines outside my body even if it's from a detachable Arc Reactor, not to mention my mom would flip if she found out." Yu explained.

"Quick question though, why a backpack?" Ben asked curiously.

"Because it's easier to carry and it doesn't draw as much attention as a suitcase." Yu explained, making a good point.

"I want the Mark 2 in my color. It has the most potential for upgrades." Ragna added.

"85. I'd need it for a Hollow Night." Hyde stated.

"War Machine!" Bullet and Ruby cried as they hi five each other.

"85, I'd like to test the limits of what I can do." Kokonoe explained.

"I don't want one. I got Magic and my Girls." Yang added, surprising Ben but just shrugged anyway.

"I'm Good. In case you forgot, I can create my own armor." Rex stated, making a good point as he has the Omega-1 Nanite which grants him his Omega-EVO form.

"Alright. These are just prototypes because they don't actually work at this point in time. Well, they do, but they work for me. However, all of yours should take a week and, Kokonoe and Hyde, here you" Ben explained, giving the two the Mark 85's detachable heart-shaped Arc reactor cores for them to strap it to their chests which contains the nanotechnology inside.

"To make them work, you just press the detachable Arc Reactor cores on your chests just like Tony does it in Avengers: Endgame, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get started on your armors." Ben explained, getting to work not knowing that these armors would come in handy during what would be know as the Fall of Beacon.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY ver.)**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. I'm glad that I'd finally put down Vergil for good and of course it's gonna take time for Death to earn our forgiveness ever since she almost got me killed by mocking Vergil in Hell... And the other thing is that apparently the Embodiment of Darkness is my mother in my past life as Thorin and I'm missing memories including how I met Yang as Minerva in her past life... I just hope that the both of us will receive ALL of our full memories in our past life...**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **Round One**

 **Vilgax: Albedo. Prepare the drones, today's the day.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: And there you have it, folks. That's the end of Volume 2.5. Now it's onto Volume 3, back to Canon. Tune in next time for Volume 3 Issue 1 where Vilgax is planning on his Ultimate Fight with Ben 10 as Time hismelf has offered Vilgax a deal to fight his arch-nemesis in a battle to the Death. See you next chapter.**


	63. Volume 3 Opening and Ending

Volume 3 Opening and Ending

The opening begins with a scene of a barren wasteland, more specifically a canyon with some darkened clouds until a twinkle is seen in the sky as the camera zoomed into show the twinkle with a trail of stars with a familiar sound.

A Star of Hope that twinkles faintly with a surviving group of heroes.

 **BGM - Smash Bros. Ultimate Lifelight Anime Intro | World of Light | English by Abby Trot**

 ** _[Chorus]_**  
 ** _Colors weave into a spire of flame_**  
 ** _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed_**  
 ** _Bear this torch against the cold of the night_**  
 ** _Search your soul and reawaken the undying light_**

The scene changes to show Kirby, Kara, Daphne, Barbara, Zwei, Ship, Fawkes, Ash, Alice, Kirby's Yoshi, Kirby's Charizard, Drago Jr, Duck Hunt Duo: Doug the Dog and Ducky the Duck, Kitty and Rogue along with Ben, Rex, as they were holding onto the Warp Star for life as soon as landed for everyone to get off as the Warp Star shrunk for Ben to put it in his Hammerspace as they were on a mission as they were looking at the army of Nightmare, Time, and Salem until Morrigan, Lilith, Ruby and Yang arrived as the scene changed to the Story's Title.

RWBY: Heroes United Volume 3.

 ** _[Verse 1]_**  
 ** _On that day, when the sky fell away_**  
 ** _Our world came to an end_**  
 ** _In our eyes did a fading sun rise_**  
 ** _In the dark, glimmering shadows_**  
 ** _Silence grows, in the spaces between_**  
 ** _Stretching out beyond time_**  
 ** _Rising up, as a chorus of souls finds a voice_**  
 ** _Flickering through the void_**  
 ** _These little sparks cling on to life_**  
 ** _Everyone caught in the struggle_**  
 ** _And then the storms of change, they fan the flames_**  
 ** _Scattering ashes to the wind_**

The scene then changes to the characters doing their Smash Taunts with their weapons and powers such as Ben 10 posing with the Ultimatrix, Rex forming his Smack Hands, Samus in Zero Suit holding her Paralyzer Pistol near her waist, and then performs a pirouette while twirling the Plasma Whip around her body and saying "You're mine." as Baby Metroid AKA May Aran is orbiting around her like a planet orbiting the sun, Kirby spinning around playfully, followed by a "Nyum!" while standing on one foot, Kara raising the Sword of Sparta as it glowed blood red and saying "Don't call me cute!"

 ** _[Pre-Chorus]_**  
 ** _Every soul contains a whisper of light_**  
 ** _Gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight_**  
 ** _No escape, no greater fate to be made_**  
 ** _In the end, the chains of time will not break_**

The scene changes to Kirby battling a weakened Nightmare due to the Dream Leech as he pointed his fingers at Kirby, commanding his Monsters to attack him, making Kirby glare as he summoned his Junior Kirby Car which is a gift from Bowser Jr., transforming it into its Kart form as he set the Car to Autopilot with his seatbelt buckled up, as the Car drove towards the Monsters, firing the Car's Newly Custom-made and custom Built Battleship Halberd-like Cannons and Turrets along with himself firing the Star Rod.

 ** _[Chorus]_**  
 ** _Colors weave into a spire of flame_**  
 ** _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed_**  
 ** _Bear this torch against the cold of the night_**  
 ** _Search your soul and reawaken the undying light_**

The scene then changes to Kara riding her Dragoon with the Sword of Sparta, killing Grimm and Monsters along with her Scythe Star-Bright while Daphne and Barbara on the Hydra with Barbara piloting it as Daphne used Oathkeeper to unleash its cold and beyond absolute zero icy power, freezing the army. The Camera then changes to Samus on the top of her Gunship as she fired her Power Suit Arm Cannon's Zero Laser and her Gunship's Laser to destroy the Monsters.

 ** _[Verse 2]_**  
 ** _As fate spins a thread without end_**  
 ** _New life draws its first breath_**  
 ** _Blossoming in a soil reclaimed from the past_**  
 ** _Where destiny holds fast_**  
 ** _Here where we stand, hand clenched in hand_**  
 ** _Everyone caught in the struggle_**  
 ** _This is the day we finally find our way_**  
 ** _Stepping into our tomorrow_**

The scene then changes to Kirby's Animal Companions with Zwei, Ship, and Doug using their blessings of Death to transform into her Hell Hounds as the 3 unleashed a powerful fiery breathe of Hell Fire at the Army of Monsters burning them where Ash Feathers flew out of the smoke and turned into her Human Form as she unleashed her Scythe of Pure Darkness and Shadows along with Corpse in his Human Form as he unleashed his Sword with Alice helping them as she, Fawkes, Kirby's Yoshi with Angel-like White Feather Wings and Kirby's Charizard Drago Jr as they unleashed their Fire breath together.

 ** _[Pre-Chorus]_**  
 ** _Every soul contains a whisper of light_**  
 ** _Growing louder as it calls to unite_**  
 ** _From the distance sings a chorus of souls_**  
 ** _Rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals_**

The scene then changes to Link (BotW) and Zelda (ALttP) staring at Ganondorf (OoT) as he transforms into a boar-like beast due to the Triforce of Power: Ganon, The Demon King as he roared and charged forward with full force with his Twin Greatswords, forcing Link to jump in the air and use a Spin Attack to dodge while Zelda used Faroe's Wind also to avoid Ganon's charge as the Hero and Princess attacked his weak spot: His tail, stunning him with a critical hit that stunned him as the both of them attacked with the Master Sword and Triforce of Wisdom's Magic.

 ** _[Chorus]_**

 ** _Colors weave into a spire of flame_**  
 ** _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed_**  
 ** _Bear this torch against the cold of the night_**  
 ** _Light will guide you on your way to the ultimate fight_**

The scene then changes to Cereza/Bayonetta using her Bullet Arts fighting style to fight the Angels of Paradiso alongside her fellow Umbra Witches, her resurrected Umbra Witch Mom, Rosa and her best friend and rival, Jeanne. The 3 Umbra Witches unleashed their summoning of their Demon Pact from Inferno: Cereza's Pact, Madama Butterfly: The Mistress of Atrocity, Rosa's Pact, Madama Styx: The Decider of Ends, and Jeanne's Pact, Madama Khepri **:** The Protector of Time as all 3 Demons from Inferno helped out their Umbra Witch Summoners as they killed some Grimm and Monsters.

 ** _[Pre-Chorus]_**  
 ** _Every soul contains a whisper of light_**  
 ** _Growing louder as it calls to unite_**  
 ** _From the distance sings a chorus of souls_**  
 ** _Rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals_**

The scene then changes to Ben glowing with his champion powers of Space and True Darkness as he secretly activated his upgraded Eye of Agamotto and his ring from Space, with the camera zooming inside to reveal two stone-like objects both purple and blue, as the camera zoomed out as he charged a powered up Vilgax with the Yamato in the watch-wielding shapeshifter's hands as he unleashed a powerful Judgment Cut and Dark Magic blast.

 ** _[Chorus]_**  
 ** _Colors weave into a spire of flame_**  
 ** _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed_**  
 ** _Bear this torch against the cold of the night_**  
 ** _Light will guide you on your way to the ultimate fight_**

The scene then changes to Rex activating his Builds as he fought some Grimm and Monsters as he unleashed his EVO Powers as he built the Rex Ride and the B.F.S. simultaneously as he killed them while calling on Ben to help him out as the latter turned into Upgrade and fusing with him to become Upgrade Rex once more as he built the Hyper Jet and firing the Power Fists simultaneously at their enemies as the scene cuts to black.

* * *

Volume 3 Ending

 **BGM - Iron Man 3 - Can You Dig It (Extended)**

The ending begins with the camera showing oncoming creatures of Grimm and N.M.E.'s Monsters along with Ganon's Monsters, Angels of Paradiso, the Voids of the Hollow Night, and many other allies that are enemies of the Smashers and other multiversal villains that Salem, Nightmare and Time called upon with a dimensional portal device as the army tear across the plains, but another shot reveals that Teams 10, RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, BlazBlue, Persona/Investigation Team, In-Birth, the Smashers, Morrigan, Lilith, Dante, Vergil, Trish, Lady, Nero and the Kids with the Animal Companions leading the army of Atlas Military soldiers and Atlesian Knight-200s, are running from the opposite side to face their foes, meeting in the middle before Ruby Rose and the leading Ursa collide.

The fight then shows ALL the Heroes of the Multiverse fighting together as one, showing that this War has evolved into a Multiversal War caused by Salem, Nightmare, and Time as Life, Death, Dreams, Space, Magic, Darkness, along with the other embodiments like War, Destruction, Disease, Love, Science, Technology, Good, Order, and Chaos except other Embodiments stayed truly neutral like Evil and Luck as the mentioned Embodiments fought Nightmare and Time outside the Universe since Nightmare and Time were outnumbered.

The scene then changes back on the Battle for the Multiverse as Ben alongside his friends and family activated the "House Party Protocol", summoning the Iron Man Suits of the MCU from Mark 2 to Mark 85 as he declared them the Iron Legion as they turned the tied of favor in battle along with 6 powerful stone-like objects.

The scene then changes to a weakened Nightmare, Time, and Salem as the Heroes glared at them as Ben and Rex stepped foward as they flew with their Iron Man Armor: Mark 7 and Boogie Pack as they and their allies flew forward with their Embodiment allies dragging N.M.E. and Time along the ground before swiftly ascending and releasing them while the group arcs up and backed away from them. As Nightmare, Time, and Salem were free falling, Ben, Rex, The Iron Legion, and their friends and family as those who were wearing the Iron Man Armors unlocked their suit's Power Inhibitor/Limiters, hunched forward before thrusting their chest out and firing a supercharged Unibeam at their enemies as the screen cuts to black.

 **BGM ends.**


	64. V3 I1: Round One

Volume 3 Issue 1: Round One

 **Remnant's Shattered Moon**

 **Chimerian Hammer Mk. 4**

Looking down towards the Planet of Remnant from the shattered moon, the Conqueror of 10 Worlds felt excitement, knowing that today is the day he finally challenges his most powerful enemy to get what he finally deserves after 7 years of humiliation.

"Albedo. Prepare the drones, today's the day." Vilgax ordered, with no hesitation.

"preparing the drones now, shall I also activate a cloaking device?" Albedo asked, thinking how easy it was to steal Yautja/Predator technology.

"Yes. And, tell Khyber I want him and his pet to be ready for anything." Vilgax replied, never taking his eyes off the planet.

Nodding his head, the Hyper-Evolved Galvan went to go find the allegedly self-proclaimed Greatest Huntsmen in the Galaxy and the useless Mad Cerebrocrustacean Doctor, never noticing Malware appearing right next to Vilgax, glaring at the planet with such hatred in his eye, feeling the time to come out of the shadows was near.

"It's almost time." Malware said, glaring at the planet.

"Soon, Albedo, Kyber, and Dr. Psychobos will be dead and I shall have finally killed my life long enemy!" Vilgax declared, squeezing his claws together as Malware merged with his gun as the others arrived.

"All hands on deck. I want EVERYONE in that planet to watch as we destroy their hero and their hope." Vilgax ordered, as the drones piloted the ship activating the stolen Yautja cloaking device, sneaking past all the security systems that Ben had in place in case of another invasion from Nightmare.

* * *

 **City of Vale, Kingdom of Vale**

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Amity** **Coliseum**

 **40th Annual Vytal Festival Tournament**

The camera shifts the view of the camera away from the sky and over the grassy mountains, where a stadium of epic proportions is seen. Crowds are cheering in the stands, visitors from all over the world.

In the field of volcanic earth and icy glaciers below, Ruby fires and swings her Crescent Rose at an off-screen target as Blake Belladonna exchanges blows with Reese Chloris, the blades of her Gambol Shroud colliding with the hover-board of her opponent until she flips away, readies herself, and charges in again.

Behind her, Weiss Schnee waves her Myrtenaster as the sound of her mystical power is heard, and finally Yang dodges the explosive force of Arslan fist before returning fire with her own Ember Celica.

High above the action, two familiar teachers are sitting at a sportscaster's desk, with a microphone between them and the holographic image of the four kingdoms' symbols united as one.

"Hello! It seems that we have another astonishing bout ahead of us! Wouldn't you agree, Professor?" Port asked, turning his head towards his colleague.

"Doctor! And yes Peter, I think it's safe to say this match may be the closest we've seen of the four-on-four round of the tournament!" the caffeine addicted doctor agreed.

"For those of you just now joining us, welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament, broadcast live from the Amity Colosseum!" Port announced as he waves his arm to gesture at the entire event from his place on the gigantic screen over the crowds.

The Amity Coliseum was shown in its full glory, as a shuttle craft transported people to and from the various floors while the entire structure hovers around the airspace of Beacon Academy as explosions are seen throughout the battlefield, but the view shifts back to the announcers as they begin speaking again.

"If this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules." Port explained.

Hearing his cue, Oobleck held up three fingers, showing the number of of rounds and counted down after listing each one for the viewers while mentioning how it doesn't matter how old or how far your education is so long as you are in the schools.

"The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds; teams, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant! In this tournament, your only attribute being tested... is _skill_." Oobleck explained in agreement.

"Correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round, followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom!" Port added as the hologram disappeared with the image of a victorious figure, sword raised and wearing a crown.

"And yes, Peter, these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on! I don't think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that!" Oobleck replied as the scene changes to their televised broadcasts all around the kingdoms, from a row of holographs above the patrons in the Mistral Distillery to an Atlas home with a group of friends seeing it together, a bar in Vale where everyone turns to view the screen, and outside a mobile home in Vacuo being watched by a few Faunus on a projection.

"Ahh, and why would they? Now, let's get back to the match between Team RWBY of Beacon, and Team ABRN, of Haven." Port finished, being quiet now.

The announcements cut back to the action, as Reese steers her board through the ice. She twirls herself until the board gets launched at Blake, but she's able to knock it away, only for Reese to direct it back at her opponent.

Blake blocks it again, but the board rotates back to its wielder just in time to defend Reese as Blake delivers several slashes and kicks. Reese deflects each attack and spins her weapon around until she can flip away and ride it again, rushing towards a smirking Blake.

She collides with the frozen shadow clone, and Blake uses his opportunity to slice the board in two, only for the halves to become dual katars that in turn fold up into bayonet-bladed revolvers.

Reese manages to fire off a few green rounds before her tailbone collides painfully on the cold ground. Blake winces with sympathy.

Meanwhile, Yang lands mere feet away from Arslan, who backs away before being pounded by a flurry of punches and kicks until she delivers her own hits, ending with the two smashing fists and creating a shockwave of force from the impact.

Yang and Arslan are both thrown back, but Yang reaches her and tries delivering more blows before Arslan uses her rope dart to tangle up her blonde adversary and land a kick of her own to send Yang skidding on the ground.

While Yang tries to get her balance back on the slippery surface, Arslan rushes forward and knocks her back even further.

Nearby, Nadir Shiko tries aiming with his assault rifle at Yang before a sudden burst of frosty blue explodes behind him and leaves the whimpering gunner in a block of ice up to his thighs.

"Got your back!" Ruby called, looking up from her weapon's scope.

"But who's got yours?" Bolin asked.

Ruby looked up behind her as Bolin twirls his staff, right when a black snowflake glyph appeared to his left as Weiss kicked him through it into a rock.

"My BFF!" Ruby exclaimed, smiling as Weiss deadpanned.

"No." Weiss replied before running off, never noticing that Ruby fist pumped.

"Yes." Ruby whispered to herself.

Bolin crouched with his weapon as he sees a white glyph appear in front of him. A second later, Weiss dashes by and slashes at him, then leaps up and attempts an aerial attack, which he's able to block.

She readies her sword while preparing a glyph behind her, and Ruby uses it to launch herself straight up and come down spinning on Bolin, who manages to block the curved blade.

Ruby grimaces and blasts herself away to Weiss' side, and Bolin rushes at them, rolling away from the shards of ice that rain on him and jumping over Ruby's swing as he continues running.

"What!?" Ruby asked, surprised at the dodge.

Bolin managed to reach an orange Dust crystal deposit and sliced off a shard, which he threw to Reese over in the icy half of the stadium.

With Dust in hand, Reese fuses it with her board, turning the aqua lights to a crimson shade as she winks at Blake, as she then uses the board's heat to free Nadir from his icy snare.

She comes back to Blake and slams her board into her enemy's blade, but propels herself backwards and knocks Blake through a frozen pillar.

Reese attempts to use her board to slam her foe into the ground, but when she dodges that, she spins around in a flaming arc that Blake narrowly misses thanks to her shadows.

Changing tactics, Blake launches the pistol part of Gambol Shroud at a nearby glacier and launches herself behind it, as Reese follows her and sees Blake with her back turned to her under an arch.

Reese grins before riding in to deliver a flaming spiral at the shadow clone, only to see the ribbon Blake is launching to trap her opponent a moment too late. She pulls tightly and causes Reese to slam body-first into the string, only to use a final kick to knock her out of the stage.

Reese crashes into the wall of the stands before landing on the ground, defeated as her Aura level drops in the team display until her image is crossed out and she angrily slams her fist on the ground.

"Ooh, a double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ringout and Aura level!" Port called over the announcements.

"Oh, she really should've worn a helmet!" Oobleck commented.

Back in the fight, Arslan used her rope to swing around and avoid Yang right behind her, using shotgun blasts to propel herself forward.

Nadir comes into the picture, aiming his rifle at Weiss as she summons another glyph and launches Bolin at him.

The two teammates are helpless as Weiss creates a whirlwind from underneath them and slamming the two together until she forms a giant ice fist straight up from the ground to trap the two.

It reformed itself into a ball that rolls around the field, and when Arslan sees her team in this state, she rolls her eyes, annoyed, before changing direction and sliding into the path of the ball as she readies her stance and drives her hand into the sphere, which cracks under her power and frees her allies.

"Yang!" Weiss called, earning her attention as Yang turned to look just as she created a large frozen slide-like shape.

"NOW!" Weiss shouted, knowing her teammate will understand.

Knowing what to do, Yang blasts herself forward and skims over the wall of ice, catching Blake's pistol as her teammate uses Ruby as a launch pad to jump off of towards the remaining members of ABRN.

The three only have a second to look horrified as Blake whips a screaming Yang around to land a devastating punch that sends the trio flying into their elimination.

"And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!" Port called.

"We... did it?" Weiss asked, looking around and sounding surprised.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Vytal Festival Fairgrounds**

Looking at her sister for confirmation, Ruby smiled and leaped into the air, screaming excitedly.

"WE DID IIIIII-...is anyone else starving?" Ruby asked, suddenly coming down now at the fairgrounds surrounded by her team, Ben, boyfriend, and the kids.

"I may have worked up an appetite." Blake replied, looking cool as ever, arms behind her head before the growling of an angry beast from her stomach proves her statement, much to its owner's embarrassment as the kids laughed at her embarrassment.

"Gee, if only there was somewhere on campus to get food around here." Weiss commented sarcastically as the camera zooms out to show a myriad of tents and small shops wreathed in colorful flags in a large forest clearing as people mill about to experience it all.

"Oh wait." Weiss added with a sarcastic shrug.

"It's okay, Weiss, I forget about the fairgrounds, too." Ruby replied, placing an arm on her best friend's shoulder, being completely serious as Daphne facepalmed at her idiocy.

"I was being facetious!" Weiss shouted as Ruby began to freak out.

"Gah! Well if you were hungry, why didn't you say so!?" Ruby asked, flaring her arms are about.

"Come on! Since it's our girl's birthday, we'll go wherever you want to eat." Yang added, putting Kitty over her shoulders.

"I want Ramen!" Kitty cried, much to Yang's happiness as she began to cry tears of joy.

"I'm so proud. *Sniff* to the Ramen stand!" Yang commented, walking ahead of them.

Everyone started to follow Yang, but Weiss suddenly stopped as she hears a ringtone on her Scroll. Pulling it out, she sees the caller ID labeled "FATHER", and glared at the device, not wanting to talk to that cheating bastard, putting it back from where she got it, unanswered.

"Hey! Might be hard to eat without this." Emerald added off-screen, holding a red wallet full of money as Ruby began to pat around her combat skirt, trying to find her wallet.

"Good to see you, Ruby." Emerald said, handing Ruby the wallet she "Found".

"Oh! Thanks, Emerald! Oh. Guess I dropped it. Girl pockets are the worst!" Ruby cried as she slouched.

"They really are the worst, I mean will look how easy it is to steal these stolen wallets." Ben added, holding up several more wallets, much to Emerald's and everyone else's shock.

"Miss Emerald Why?!" Kirby demanded, heartbroken at his nice teacher stealing.

"Sorry Kirby, since I grew up on the streets, I had to steal to survive and it's a hard habit to break, but I'm trying." Emerald lied, refusing to look at his tears.

"Hmph. If this was our planet, you'd be killed for getting caught." Barbara commented bluntly.

"You get killed for stealing?" Weiss asked, surprised at more Nintendon Culture and Rules.

"No. You get killed for getting caught. Try to pay attention, human." Daphne explained coldly.

"Shouldn't you be with Sam or something?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's eating Cake." Kara explained, pointing towards the cake stand to see that Samus was in fact eating a very large cake all by herself, much to the vendors and everyone else's amazement.

"Seriously, where does she put all that?" Emerald asked, baffled by it.

"I have no idea. Benjamin, are you sure that she doesn't have Nintendon DNA?" Daphne asked, secretly impressed by the Bounty Hunter's ability to pack away food without gaining a pound.

"She won't let me get a DNA sample, despite everything she's been through, she despises needles and won't let me take a blood sample." Ben explained, secretly wondering the same thing as both Samus and Kirby don't like needles.

"Back to the topic at hand. If you need money, just ask." Rex added, handing Emerald a few hundreds to her shock.

Taking the money, Emerald was about to walk away before she remembered that she had a mission to complete under Cinder's orders.

"Hey, before I forget, I'm available to teach the two of you and anyone else who wants to learn how to use the whip around three today. And second, you four were amazing out there!" Emerald exclaimed as Ruby blushed bashfully.

"Oh, shut your stupid little face..." Ruby mumbled.

"I heard your team progressed to the next round too." Blake commented.

"You know, I feel that we haven't seen your other teammates." Weiss added, stopping to think about it.

"That's because she likes to think she's stealthy by stalking me." Ben explained bluntly, much to everyone's including Emerald's surprise.

 _'What are you up to, Neo? I know you're attracted to power, but stalking him is probably the worst idea, considering he can alter reality.'_ Emerald thought, filing that information at the back of her head.

"Worry about that later, How'd they do in the fight?" Rex asked, making a mental note to talk to Ben about that later.

Emerald tilted her head up in thought, remembering how she blasted opponents with her revolvers, then slashed behind her as Mercury kicks out a shotgun blast with his boots.

Cinder did the same with her own target, landing the poor soul at the feet of their teammate, a mysterious black-haired girl who leans over and stares down as the camera focuses on how her green eyes blink into a pair of familiar pink and brown irises as she smirked while delivering a stomp on her victim's face into darkness.

"Really well." Emerald replied, coming back to reality.

"That's great. Uh. Why don't we all go and get a victory food together?" Ruby asked, trying to be polite.

"Oh, gosh, that's so nice of you, but my teammates are all kind of..." Emerald began, pausing to look back at Mercury as he sniffed the inside of a boot, looking perplexed after he does so.

"...introverted. _Really_ socially awkward." Emerald finished, after finding the right word.

"Ooh, yeah, I could see that." Yang replied, nodding her head.

"Oh yeah, looks like Merc and I are going to move on to the doubles round. What about you guys?" Emerald asked as Ruby looked proud of herself.

"Well, as team leader, I thought long and hard about the decision." Ruby explained before Laura raised her hand.

"Mommy and her team put it to a vote." Laura answered, giggling as Ruby looked betrayed and tried to backtrack.

"Yes, so, but I decided that we should put it to a vote." Ruby added as the twins and Kirby giggled.

"We voted on Yang and Weiss." Blake answered.

"I will happily represent Team RWBY." Weiss explained.

"Yeah, they're going to kick some butt!" Kitty added, pumping her fist into the air as Yang smiled at her.

"Well, if Mercury and I see you down the line, don't think we'll go easy on ya." Emerald replied, laughing a bit.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Yang added, turning around to walk away with Emerald doing the same.

"Alright, well we're going to catch some more fights." Emerald replied before noticing Ben.

"Don't forget to return these wallets." Ben warned, tossing the green haired thief said items.

"Have fun!" Ruby called as Emerald gave her a wave, but immediately dropped the friendly act once they stopped looking.

"So, how are the new friends?" Mercury asked, a little mockingly.

"I hate them." Emerald replied, scowling.

"Orders are Orders." Mercury said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I just... how can they be _so happy all the time_!? The kids I can understand that, but the rest of them!?" Emerald ranted.

"Did you at least get what we want?" Mercury asked.

"It's the heiress and Yang." Emerald answered, not having to look up, knowing that her teammate is raising an eyebrow.

"You're not going to call her your nickname for her?" Mercury asked, knowing Emerald wanted to call Yang a Bimbo.

"Tennyson has eyes and near infinite hearing, I'm not taking the chance he can hear what I like to call her." Emerald reminded, making Mercury nodded in agreement.

"Hmm, alright. At least we know who we're working with." Mercury replied, heading to report to Cinder.

Meanwhile, at one of the unassuming huts set up in the fairgrounds stringed with paper lanterns with a sign overhead saying A Simple Wok, everyone sat at the stools outside ready to order.

"I'll have a bowl of the regular, please." Yang said, deciding not to get her usual order of the Xiao Long Special since this is a tournament as a bowl slides in front of her.

"Oohhh... I'll take the same." Ruby added as a large bowl of noodles slides in front of her, as she clasps her hands in excitement.

"Do you have anything with a low-salt ...?" Weiss asked before a large bowl of regular noodles instantly slides in front of her instead.

"Um... okay..." Weiss replied, uncertain.

"Anything with Meat!" Kitty cried, much to her happiness a bowl of nearly all meat slides in front of her.

"I'll have what Mommy is having please." Rouge said politely.

"Can I please have the same, Mister." Kirby asked politely also.

"Do you have anything not hot?" Daphne asked as a bowl of Vanilla Ice Cream was placed in front of her.

"Nothing for me, I just ate." Rex added, showing that he's good.

"I'll try the Xiao Long Special please." Ben said, bringing silence to the stand and all neighboring establishments.

"Ben, are you sure? The Xiao Long Special is everything that makes me great." Yang asked, looking at her husband.

"Big, loud, and a terrible influence?" Daphne asked, earning a glare from said Blonde.

"No. I'm the only one who came close to completing a challenge that would've earned me free Ramen for life. I had to eat twelve bowls as I then got to six before getting sick, so they named the bowls and the challenge after me." Yang explained as the Shopkeeper nodded before turning towards the two final members of the group.

Instead of saying anything, both Blake and Barbara merely gave a nod and a smile to the Shopkeep, who returns the gesture as he rushes through one door of his shop and comes out the other to leave 2 large bowls of noodles topped with Tuna Fish in front of her.

Both Barbara and Blake's eyes light up as they drools over their order while Weiss looks at them strangely before she gladly offers her Schnee Dust Company credit card to the Shopkeep.

"Aw, Weiss! What's the occasion!?" Yang asked, shocked to see that her teammate is paying for their food.

"Consider it not only thanks for sending me to the doubles round, but since it's the twins birthday." Weiss explained to everyone's Happiness before joy is ruined when the credit card is flung back at her, and the annoyed Shopkeep points to his register as it beeps "DECLINED" much to her shock.

"What?! How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!" Weiss demanded, having a good idea what's going on.

Looking around panicked, Blake attempted to slowly slide her bowl closer to herself before the Shopkeep disappears with her food, causing the poor girl to slump over in defeat.

"Nooo!" Blake cried with crocodile tears running down her face.

Looking towards Barbara, the Shopkeep tried to take the bowl back which to his surprise, started floating in the air just out of his reach.

"Nintendon Rule 21. Taking one's food is a sure way to die." Said Barbara grinning under her mask.

"Maybe I could help?" The Voice of Pyrrha asked as everyone looked up to see Team JNPR approach the stand.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby cried, flinging her arms wide in delight.

"You don't have to, I'll pay." Ben added, pulling out his credit card to pay as the Shopkeep smiled and went inside and to everyone beside Yang's surprise, brought out a giant bowl of Ramen that looks like it's too much for even the resident Star Warriors to eat.

"...So... Mind if we join you?" Jaune asked, getting over the side of the gigantic bowl.

Later on, the bowls are empty, and each student is either content with their meal or holding their stomachs sickly with the exception of Kirby, Kara, Barbara, and Daphne which the latter of the three were finishing the Xiao Long Special like it was nothing.

"Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?" Ren asked, sounding different.

"Of course! It will give us energy!" Pyrrha replied as the Shopkeep grabbed the remaining dishes and utensils, but not before staring in shock about how three aliens weren't even full similar to Yang when she first ate it.

"If I barf, I'm blaming you." Jaune said, splaying himself over the counter, sickly

"Ooh!" Nora added, pausing to grin evilly.

"Aim at the enemy!" Nora finished

"Aunt Nora, that's gross!" Kitty commented.

"But if you do get the urge." Ren relented as Jaune gave a weak thumbs up.

"Well, we should be off." Pyrrha said, standing up.

"So, you think you guys are ready?" Rex asked.

"Of course! We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, one's basically ninja, I can bench five of me, Jaune, we trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh... Jaune!" Nora replied, trying to come up with something good to say about her fearless leader.

"Are you going to take that, Human?" Daphne asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's not wrong." Jaune said, feeling too sick to the stomach to defend himself.

"I'm kidding, he knows I'm kidding." Nora said before she begins talking quickly as the color slowly draining away as she gets more worried.

"Don't be so nervous! The worst that can happen is we lose, that is just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures, our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I, we have no home left to go to because the construction on our parent's houses is taking longer than expected, we'll be officially renamed Team Lose-iper!" Nora explained as mad laughter turns into sobs as she slams her head on the counter dramatically.

"So, yeah, we're feeling pretty good." Ren added, not worried.

"Don't fret. If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines, and not, well, ...murderers." Pyrrha said, looking towards their sister team and their boyfriends plus kids.

"Yeah, don't sweat it, we've all faced way worse before." Yang replied confidently.

"Let's see. Grimm Invasions, Violent Extremists, a Destructive Sociopath, Alien Invasions, a Cannibalistic Lion Faunus, a Space Dragon, EVO infections, Kirby's tasks, and finally, Yang's cooking." Blake listed, earning a glare from that last one.

"And that's all while were still in training! Oh, imagine what it would be like to graduate!" Ruby cried.

"Maybe then I'll be able to pay for a meal." Weiss said to herself.

"Would Team JNPR please report to the battlegrounds immediately!" Port called over the intercom.

"Yes! Like they were scheduled to, several minutes ago!" Oobleck said, adding in to Port's order

"Well, it looks like this is it." Pyrrha said, walking away with her team.

"Go get 'em!" Kirby cried happily, taking the words right of Ruby's mouth.

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum**

Everyone entered the Colosseum through one of its tunnels and headed to their seats as Emerald and Mercury are seen walking behind them to do the same.

Down in the field below, the scorched ground and cold plains are no more, and only a layer of white mechanics is left, with a central stage on which the two teams gather.

"I wonder who's gonna win." Mercury said, having found his seat with Emerald and munching on a large tub of popcorn.

"Tch. As if we didn't already know." Emerald replied as Cinder walked up behind them, showing off her new outfit of jeans, an orange jacket, and sarashi bandages over her chest as she takes an unpopped kernel from Mercury's bucket.

"Oh, come now. Even if you know how the story ends, that doesn't make it any less fun to watch." Cinder said as her eyes glowed with her fingertips and the kernel finally pops, which she enjoys while sitting down as Mercury and Emerald share a devious smirk.

"Team JNPR of Beacon versus Team BRNZ of Shade!" Port cried over the cheering crowds.

As each team readies their poses, a circle of holographic roulettes start spinning frantically through various symbols and colors before finally landing on a green pine tree and gray thunderstruck mountain.

With these random selections, half of the field opens to reveal a tree-filled forest, while the other raises a small rocky outcropping to fill in the circle as Jaune narrowed his eyes in concentration as Ruby "WHO-HOOOO"s loudly from her seat alongside the Twins and Kirby.

"Three, two, one, begin!" Port announced.

As the start of the match, each team leaps forward at the other, ready to begin fighting just as the scene cuts to black.

* * *

 **Omake: A Bundle of Roses and a Gift of Magic.**

 **Island of Patch**

Looking at a closed scroll, Fall pushed the diamond button in the center, making it expand, surprising her as she tossed it into the air where Ruby caught it, having been prepared when she was introducing her great-grandmother to the new technology.

"They certainly didn't have anything like this in my day, in my day, the Great War just ended." Fall said, amazing Ruby as well as making her wonder how old is Fall.

"Just how old are you, gran- Ow!" Ruby cried, rubbing her head.

"You should never ask a woman her age, especially me." Fall replied as Ruby rubbed her head some more.

"Sorry, Grand- ow! Stop hitting my head!" Ruby said as Fall took the Scroll, trying to figure out how to use it.

"Let's see. If you're alive..." Fall mumbled, typing in the name Red Rose only managing to find the flowers, much to her dismay.

"I thought this so-called Internet could find anything or anyone..." Fall mumbled, much to Ruby's Confusion.

"Who're you trying to look for?" Ruby asked.

"I'm trying to find out if my sister's alive and if she had any family." Fall explained as Spring came in with a shocked look.

"You mean to tell me I have an Aunt?" Spring asked, surprised.

"How did you not know that? I thought those in Heaven could see everything." Ruby asked, confused.

"That's not how it works, you have to know who to look for to watch." Spring explained.

"Me and my sister, Red Rose, had an argument long before you were born. Things were said and we never spoke to each other again." Fall explained as Ruby took the Scroll.

"Tell me when she was born and maybe I'll be able to find her and if not, I know someone who's great with computers." Ruby stated as Fall mumbled the answer, giving Ruby the idea of how old she really is.

Typing a few things on the screen, Ruby pulled up several different medical files from hacking into the databases to pull up several pictures of different women with the same name.

"Find the right person and I'll be able to find more." Ruby explained, passing the Scroll to Fall.

Looking through the files, Fall looked at all the different people until she found the right woman on the last page, finding that she died last year from heart failure in her sleep.

Closing her eyes, Fall began to cry a bit, drawing the attention of Spring and Ruby, giving them a general idea on what's going on for Her.

Taking the Scroll, Ruby looked at the file of her great-great-Aunt while her grandma began to comfort her mom, hoping to make her feel better.

"Mom. I don't know what happened between you and Aunt Red, but I'm sure that-." Spring began until she was cut off by Ruby.

"Looks like she had Kids. And they live in Mistral." Ruby said, making Spring raise an eyebrow.

"What site are you using to find this information?" Spring asked, making Ruby start sweating and looking for a distraction.

"My Sister has kids? What are there names?" Fall asked, providing the distraction Ruby was looking for.

"It says here she had a daughter name Violet Rose, who had a daughter name White Rose who had a daughter named Yellow Rose, it seems like Color really runs in the family." Ruby explained.

"Mom had a thing for colors, dad had a thing for seasons." Fall explained, trying to find their address.

"Can this thing tell us who the father is?" Fall passing the scroll back to Ruby until it was intercepted by her daughter.

"Wait a minute, these are medical files. How are you able to access these?" Spring asked, pulling out Mr. Backside.

"Awww... Raven showed me and Yang how to hack." Ruby explained, throwing her step-mother under the bus.

 _'Sorry Raven, but she scares me...'_ Ruby thought, knowing Spring will believe it.

"I'll deal with her later, but in the meantime, I'll start making arrangements for us to all take a trip to meet them after the festival." Spring replied as they heard a explosion in the distance.

"What was that?" Fall asked.

"Yang and Ben are teaching Weiss and Blake some Magic." Ruby explained, wondering how it's going.

 **At Kabu Canyon.**

Watching from the top of the caves, Yang saw that Weiss was making some very deep strides in using Elemental Magic especially Ice Magic, however, she will still need an outside source of water to freeze which won't be much of a problem considering she's always loaded with Dust.

With Blake she had to work on dodging from a complete and totally sadistic teacher in Dark Magic also known as Ben 10 who seem to relish in her current pain of having to dodge multiple blast of Dark Magic in order to improve on her ability to control her own minor affinity for Dark Magic.

"Ok, that's enough, you two. Let's take a break." Ben said, stopping his torture- training of Dark Magic.

Taking a seat on the ground and the two huntresses in training begin to relax a bit especially to Blakes relief as Ben is completely serious when it comes to dark magic.

"You're *Huff* a *Puff* Jerk, you *Huff* know." Blake said, completely out of Aura and Breath.

"This is very serious, Blake. As I said if you can't handle the Darkness of that branch of Magic, I won't teach it." Ben replied, jumping down along with Yang.

"My question is: How does the different elements of Magic work? I mean like besides the obvious." Weiss asked, taking a seat.

"Fire is the Element of Power. Masters of the element have the energy and drive to achieve what they want. It's Life, but it's also destruction, if one gives too much power, then the flame you created will burn yourself and anyone else." Ben explained as Yang created a Flame over her hand.

"Earth is the Element of Substance. The masters of this Element are diverse and strong, they're persistent and endearing like the planet and Mother Nature herself." Ben explained, summoning a Diamond from underground.

"Air is the Element of Freedom. Masters of this element detach themselves from worldly concerns and attachments and found peace with themselves to reach a higher plane of existence." Yang explained, creating a miniature tornado.

"Water is the Element of Change. Masters of this element are adaptable and capable of great change, they have a strong sense of great community and love for those they care for." Yang explained as Ben created a puddle.

"Interesting, but what about things like Lightning?" Weiss asked, interested.

"Lightning is not like some of the other elements, it's a branch off of Light and Dark, but mostly Light. There's energy all around us. The energy's both Yin and Yang; Positive Energy and Negative Energy. Only a select few can truly separate these energies on command. This creates an imbalance. The Energy wants to restore balance and in a moment the Positive and Negative Energy come crashing back together. You provide release and guidance, creating lightning. For Beginners and Novices in this Magic, it involves a circular motion with the arms. Mentally, it involves a complete absence of emotion and peace of mind, and physically, it requires separating the energies of Yin and Yang, also interpreted as Positive and Negative electric potential respectively. When the Yin and Yang collide together to become whole again, lightning is created, with the user only guiding, rather than controlling, the lightning's direction. If one attempts to conjure lightning without the required emotional discipline, it can instead result in a huge explosion." Yang explained, creating Lightning from her fingertips alongside Ben just like Mortal Kombat's Raiden until the Lightning disappeared.

"What about Light and Dark Magic? I mean we already met Darkness, so what does that mean?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, like which is stronger?" Blake asked as Ben and Yang look at each other, having a telepathic conversation between themselves.

Seeing that they were going to be having a mental conversation between themselves against the two, the two girls sighed, knowing that this could take a while.

"I hate it when they do that." Blake commented as her Cat ears folded back in annoyance.

"I mean it could be useful, but the only problem is they seem to enjoy doing it to annoy us." Weiss added.

"Well, it also raises a good question, I mean they're missing memories, so what are their true powers?" Blake asked.

"No idea, I mean Bayonetta won't tell us anything about the True Darkness and Zelda's knowledge on Dark Magic is almost nonexistent." Weiss replied.

"My concern is why Ben could've just use the True Darkness and destroy Salem or make her into his slave." Blake said as they broke from their mental conversation.

"It's hard to say which is stronger as for why I couldn't do that is because I don't know what I did to activate it. All I know is I'll know when Yang transforms and access the True Light." Ben explained, getting up.

"C'mon. We're not going to be able to complete your training just by sitting down." Yang said, creating Fire, showing what she and Weiss are going to be studying next.

"C'mon Blake, let's work on your cloning magic and no, Weiss. Until you summon something with your Semblance, you won't be Summoning any thing magical." Ben said, knowing she was going to ask again.

Getting up, the four began to practice their Magic, growing stronger as Huntresses-in-Training, never knowing how grateful they shall be for the gift of Magic when Vilgax attacks tomorrow.

 **Meanwhile, in Kirby's Room**

In Kirby's Room, Life herself was blessing Kirby in his room with her Symbol of Power, showing that Death called in the second favor from her sister as well as Life herself calling in a favor from Mother Nature, Lady Good, Lady Order, Lady Magic, Lady Love, Lady Light, Lady Darkness, Lady Hope, and Lady Luck also to help her for the third favor since Kirby met the Embodiments and the Boss himself off-screen right after the day Kirby was blessed by Death as those Embodiments blessed him when he was a newborn due to Sakurai's Favors as he's not an Arrogant God as he cared for his creations which is why most of the Embodiments and the Boss himself have deep respect for him as Kirby has new abilities that he has used off-screen as he was blessed by those embodiments, however, since he met Darkness, his Knight Rage has 1% of True Darkness without corruption ever since his Warp Star/Star Rod unlocked his True Light, True Hope, and True Dreams, each of them are 1% as he has to learn from them later on in their future.

Especially ever since he was blessed by those Embodiments as a Newborn, Sakurai knew that Kirby would have to overcome his disabilities and handicaps and learn from his mistakes and work hard to stop N.M.E.

"There you go, Clark. You've been blessed my me to not only have and live a good life, but also you won't have any hardships. However, you still have to work hard in life to get what you want since you're not naturally spoiled as nothing is free in my name as that's why the United States of America in your father and uncle's universe is called "The Land of Opportunities." Life explained, causing Kirby to nod as she smiled at the hug she received.

"Thank you, Miss Life." Kirby replied, hugging Death's sister.

"You're welcome, Cutie. Now for my third gift for you since Death called in the third favor from me: A weapon that was forged by myself, my sister, Mother Nature, Lady Magic, Light, Hope, Love, Good, Order, and Luck herself, created just for you as like the Yamato, it's only bounded to you and your Family." Life explained, summoning a new weapon just for Kirby.

The new weapon was a wooden staff that was made from the Tree of Life, however, on the top of it was a Skull with Crossbones with a Pinecone on top of it. It was added with the powers of glowing powers and respective symbols that represents the Embodiments who forged this weapon as they were orbiting it around the Skull Crossbones Pinecone: A four leaf clover and a Black Cat crossing a calendar that reads: Friday the 13th, a miniature version of Magic's torch, a glowing Red Heart of Love and Friendship, the 7 Heavenly Virtues symbols of Hope, A Law Scale Justice Symbol with a Sword, a Yin and Yang symbol, a miniature version of Earth and Remnant with both moons being hugged by a miniature Mother Nature, a blue lantern of Hope, and a glowing Yellow Star of Lady Light that resembles Kirby's Warp Star circling with a Miniature Knight Rage Kirby like the Yin and Yang Symbol.

"This Staff was forged by myself, Death, Mother Nature, Lady Good, Lady Order, Lady Magic, Lady Love, Lady Light, Lady Darkness, Lady Hope, and Lady Luck. With our combined true powers, this will aid you in the fight against Nightmare. The Staff of All our Names. Use it wisely. However, Luck's won't work since she swore an Oath not to take sides in wars, but she has given you a Curse Crow for respecting the Balance, and any Embodiment except Nightmare and Father Time can upgrade it with their True Power." Life explained, handing the staff to Kirby.

Hugging Life, Kirby was glad to have new things, perfect to help him in his destiny to stop Nightmare once and all especially since Luck sent him a gift for respecting the balance of Luck as he can only and absolutely necessary have some form of Luck in a fight, and a Cursed Crow, perfect for spreading Bad Luck on his enemies while he plans to go to his Grandpa Logan by restoring his DNA, Silver Eyes, and most importantly his Semblance.

Kirby then looked at his Cursed Crow in the Cage as he smiles as the creature cawed at him, making Kirby smile of his new pet as Luck told her his new pet's gender.

His Cursed Crow was a Female. And her name was Nemesis named after the Greek Goddess of Revenge and Retribution who often targets those who overrely on Luck as her Bird Form is black with feathers and like Ash, she has metal talons, however, the difference between the 2 Black Birds is that Nemesis has a feathery crest on her head.

Kirby then ran to go get Logan, ready to tell them about his new staff and use it on them, so they can help out in the war against Salem with Logan's Silver Eyes, Semblance, and DNA restored.

And, ever since he became the champion of Death, inside his translator watch is a orange stone-like object that will show why he's not playing around as it was given to him by Death.

 **Meanwhile in Ben's Room**

In Ben's Room, the Watch-Wielding Shapeshifter was looking at the Upgrade on his Amulet/Eye of Agamotto as Death, Magic, Space, and Darkness sent him a Warning Letter about Vilgax has already entered Remnant the planet itself with stolen Yautja Cloaking Technology and a Gift as he smiled, that the Upgrade to his Amulet and Ring will be perfect as it will give an edge against Vilgax by using the power of his Amulet to live outside of of Time with Free Will and 2 stone-like objects of Purple and Blue that he will use and Kirby wielding his Orange stone-like object to turn the tide of the battle with Vilgax.

"Squidface, I'll be ready for you since Father Time himself decided to give you his power to kill me, and you're bringing my Evil Twin, Malware, Khyber and his Dog, and Dr. Psychobos... And, Albedo, you've just made a big mistake of stealing Yautja Cloaking Technology..." Ben commented as the screen goes black.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY ver.)**

 **Ruby Rose: Oh hi! Ruby Rose here! And I just wanna say that I've discovered that I have more Family members. My Great-Grandma Fall** **who's my Grandma Spring's Mother. And now that my Great-Great-Aunt Red died and all that remains is her daughter, granddaughter, and great-granddaughter. Man, I have a lot of family members, hopefully I can meet after the Vytal Festival.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **New Challengers...**

 **Jaune: Come on guys!**

* * *

 **Toy2711: And there we go, everyone. Volume 3 Canon has started. Now there's going to be a dark turn since Vilgax, Malware, Albedo, Dr. Psychobos, and Khyber with Zed are going to start invading during the Vytal Festival since Vilgax will fight Ben due to Time himself giving him power. Tune in next time for Volume 3 Issue 2 where Team JNPR are fighting Team BRNZ. See you next chapter!**


	65. V3 I2: New Challengers

Volume 3 Issue 2: New Challengers...

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Kingdom of Vale**

 **Amity Colosseum**

The scene starts on the familiar shot of Team JNPR readying themselves against their opponents in the Amity Colosseum, the mountains to their back and forest on the other side as large holographic screen counts down with Professor Port over the crowd's cheering.

"3... 2... 1..." Port counted.

"Come on guys!" Jaune shouted, raising his sword of Crocea Mors.

"BEGIN!" Port announced.

The four members of Team JNPR charge forward, but only three fighters from BRNZ do the same; the beanie-wearing May Zedong turns around and headed into the trees, cocking her weapon.

In the center of the field, the leader Brawnz delivers a knee kick to Pyrrha's shield that sends her skidding back, right before she blocks the claws on his fists with her Xiphos Miló as she jerks her sword away and makes him leap back, just as the sniper May jumped up into the branches of the forest with the bladed butt of her sniper rifle.

Ren readied his StormFlower to attack Nolan, who almost gets blindsided by Nora swinging with Magnhild before he ducked under the attack and attempted to hit her with his cattle prod.

The sniper girl finally takes aim from her spot and manages to fire off two rounds near Ren, destroying the rocks behind him as Jaune managed to block the buzzsaw gloves of Roy with his own shield before he notices the bullets flying and sees the glint of the gun in the leaves.

"R-R-Retreat!" Jaune cried.

Ren glanced back at his leader as a shot hits the ground by his feet as he and Nora start running back into the mountains as Jaune and Pyrrha cover their escape by blocking the bullets with their shields as the four leap over a rocky outcropping for cover.

"What do we do?" Pyrrha asked, looking to Jaune who is looking over the edge to see the melee fighters closing in.

"Spread out! Try to keep moving!" Jaune ordered as his team follows this just as Brawnz lands a punch on Jaune's shield.

May gets even higher in the tree and smiles from behind her scope as she looks at the fight below as Brawnz and Pyrrha continue to duke it out while Nolan slowly advances on Ren when he slides into his path.

The prod-wielding warrior looks back at the trees and nods to his hidden ally, who shoots at Ren's feet again and makes him jump around trying to dodge them.

Just as he lands, Nolan hits him upside the head with his weapon and is able to miss the retaliatory kick with another blow to the knee and a final hit to the chest using the business end of his prod as Electricity shoots through Ren's body before he collapses to the ground beside his childhood friend.

"Ren!" Nora cried in anger.

Scowling, Nora takes a swing at Nolan, who promptly dodges it and again unleashes his weapon's power into her corset, though this causes a quite different reaction from the grinning orange head.

"Oh-ho! Looks like one of my favorite students, Nora Valkyrie, is charging up to use her Semblance!" Port announced as a giant hologram screen overhead with Doctor Oobleck beside him.

"What?" Nolan asked, looking up panicked.

"Yes, Ms. Valkyrie's Semblance lets her produce, as well as channel, electrical energy straight to her muscles! This allows her to jump explosively into the air, wield her mighty hammer, or in this case, absorb Nolan's attacks and send the young man flying!" Oobleck explained as Nolan look back towards his opponent even more panicked.

"WHAT?!" Nolan cried, now afraid.

Nolan finally takes his cattle prod away, but the damage is done: Nora flexes her arms as pink lightning is seen coursing through her body. Nolan attempts to lift his hands up in surrender, but thunder starts sparking from Nora's Aura as she rushes at him.

There's a split-second where Nolan's horrified face and Nora's victorious smile are seen close-up on the sides of the screens before the hammer hits head-on and Nolan bounces back across the field, crashing through a rock and staying there when he's stopped moving.

Jaune looks back at the mountaintop on his team's side as a dark storm cloud appears over it, crackling with lightning as he looks over at his energized teammate.

"Nora! Get to the mountain!" Jaune ordered, earning a salute.

"You got it!" Nora replied, sprinting away.

"Ren! Try and distract the sniper!" Jaune ordered as another shot nearly misses his said person, making him slouch.

"Sure... why not." Ren replied sarcastically.

The remaining three members of JNPR then run forward as Nora hops up and rapidly ascends the mountain.

Roy throws the saws from his gloves into Jaune's shield, which still manages to bend the metal and slam the leader's own defense in his face before the weapons return back to their master.

Pyrrha gets up close to him, and he delivers a series of spinning swings with his arms into Akoúo̱ as Jaune shakes off his disorientation and charges into battle yet again.

"Yeah! Go get 'em, Jaune!" Ruby cried from the stands.

"Well he certainly has improved." Weiss commented, impressed.

"Yeah, but he ain't got nothing on Pyrrha!" Yang added.

Back in the fight, Yang's statement is proven true with Pyrrha taking on both Brawnz and Roy, delivering a kick to one as she deftly dodges and blocks the discs of the other, throwing her javelin to distract the latter while she somersaults back to use both feet in landing a blow on Brawnz.

May attempts to shoot Ren while he dashes his way toward her position, leaping out of the way of her shots, the flying saws, and even sliding under Pyrrha before he runs at Nolan, weapons blasting until he's close enough to start swinging his blades away.

He ducks and deflects each of the cattle prod's attempted hits until he manages to hold it in the pistol's blades and double kicks his opponent, giving him the opportunity to catch Nolan's weapon in his own as the prod is forced behind Nolan's head and leaves him trapped.

Ren hides behind the teammate of the sniper, who stops aiming at him and lifts her barrel up to another target.

"Nora!" Ren cried as he struggled against his fellow student.

"Pyrrha! Up!" Jaune ordered as he catches Brawnz's claws with his sword while Nora lifts herself higher and higher to the top.

Pyrrha rushes towards him, dodge rolling to avoid a launched saw until she bounds over Brawnz and lands on Jaune's shield. He manages to throw her into the air with her own shield raised to block the kill-shot aimed at Nora.

This gives the redhead just enough time reach the peak, and she lifts her hammer up as a bolt of lightning hits the weapon directly. She changes it back into grenade-launching form and pops the front off to reveal six explosives that shoot out over the field in a heart-shaped formation onto the sniper.

The poor girl barely had time to gawk before she leaps over to a nearby tree just as the one she was in goes up in pink flames, leaving only a giant scorch mark billowing smoke to block out the coughing sniper's view.

She jumps down from the branches just as her three teammates look up and behind them at Nora coming down on them like a meteor, slamming her hammer into the ground and sending the enemies back at the feet of their disoriented teammate.

"This is it, guys! Let's finish 'em with team attacks!" Cried Jaune Pausing to raise the sword. "Ren! Nora! Flower Power!" Cried Jaune imagining something awesome like their sister team but only got confusion.

"Wait, what?" Nora asked befuddled.

"F-Flower Power." Jaune explained, lowing his sword as he looks back at his befuddled team as they shrugged.

"That's your team attack name!" Jaune cried as they got more confused.

"Since when?" Ren asked, having no regulation of this.

"Guys, we've been over this!" Jaune asked, gesturing at his teammates, not noticing the other team getting up, ready to fight again.

"Flower Power is Ren and Nora! Ren brings a flower, Nora brings the power!" Jaune explained like it was simple math, not rocket science.

"How do I bring a flower?" Ren asked confusedly as he rubs the back of his head with one of his guns.

"No, silly, not _a_ flower! _Flour_ , like in baking!" Nora corrected.

"Why would I bring that?" Ren asked, knowing that she is joking but had to ask.

"I- Uh- No, it's your symbol!" Jaune explained who at this point should've realize that the daughter of Thor was joking.

"Sooo, What's our name?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune turned towards her.

"Pyrrha" Jaune cried.

"Sorry! I just want to make sure it's clearly defined." Pyrrha replied, trying to calm down her boyfriend.

"Pyrrha, you and I are Arkos. It's that thing when we take our shields? Remember?" Jaune asked, trying to be patient while Team BRNZ looks more confused than their opponents.

"Arkos?" Pyrrha asked, feeling like she heard that name before.

"Yeah! It's our names put together!" Jaune replied, excited to finally put it to use.

"Right, no, I get it..." Pyrrha replied, trailing off.

"What, do you not like it?" Jaune asked, sounding a little disappointed after he spent time trying to figure out a name.

"No, no! It's... good?" Pyrrha replied hesitantly.

"Mmm, I sense hesitation." Nora added.

"Hey!" Brawnz shouted, finally calling out to them as Team JNPR looked back with a collective "Huh" realizing that they finally got up.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Brawnz's demanded, baffled by the opposite team.

"Trying to have a team meeting, thank you very little!" Jaune replied.

"Yeah! Team ears only!" Nora added, pointing towards her own ears to demonstrate further, baffling the team leader as his teammates shrugged.

"WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!" Brawnz yelled, pointing out the obvious.

 **"AND WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION! WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THAT!?"** Jaune roared, screaming even louder, not understanding how someone could be so obvious to the situation.

"Um. Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, getting annoyed.

"I think that he means that we're all in the middle of a fight." Pyrrha explained.

The sound of the crowds around them come back in full volume as Jaune remembers the real situation.

"Nora, just... hit them with the hammer." Jaune ordered, not wanting to put up with any of this anymore.

"Got it." Nora replied, giving one last evil smile as the opposite team got scared.

"Wait, what?!" Brawnz shouted in shock.

Before anyone can react, Nora jumps over in front of Team BRNZ, then brings her hammer around to collide with all four screaming fighters as they soar straight into the forcefield surrounding the arena's rim, sliding down to the ground with arms and legs in bent positions they really shouldn't be.

"And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knockout, literally! ...Can someone go make sure they're okay?" Port asked before the arena got extremely dark as the now decloaked ship of Vilgax appeared right above them, causing a panic.

Jumping down from the loading dock, Vilgax landed right in front of Team JNPR, completely ignoring their existence as he pointed his sword at Ben who glared right back.

"So you have come." Ben commented, getting up as Vilgax smirked.

"No matter what universe you go to Tennyson, I will follow you and I will destroy anyone or any planet that gets in my way." Vilgax replied, showing he can still hear him with his super hearing even over the loud panicked screams.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get." Ben warned, nodding to Rex who immediately used his powers to lower the shield, letting Ben jump down.

"Oh, we'll fight. But first, I think I'm going to kill your friends, so play with the others." Vilgax replied, turning towards Team JNPR who immediately raised their weapons, knowing that this could very well be their last fight.

"Others-" Ben asked before he was tackled by black and red blur from a Negative Big Chill, forcing him to the ground.

"You'll pay for everything, Tennyson! Especially the Stupid Cravings of this body! And those blasted Chilly Fries!" Albedo roared, changing into Negative Four Arms to keep Ben down, making extra sure to keep his hands separated from the watch.

Smirking, Ben changed into Goop, escaping from Albedo, much to his surprise, not expecting him to have the Master Control Access on.

"Yang, get the kids out of here! Rex, you're in charge!" Goop ordered as Albedo changed into a new form.

Albedo transomed into what looks like Arcticguana, but was bigger in size and his body gained more bulk, and he has what appears to be red armor. He has three growths dangling from his chin, and his teeth are now sticking out of the bottom jaw. He has a "mustache" of sorts, pointing downward and curving inward at the bottom, from either side of his upper lip. He has ice covering sections of his back and shoulders, with large red cannons sticking out. There are also small ice growths on his arms. The black markings on his face have changed, no longer connecting to his eyes and instead move upward between the eyes and end in small hook-like curves facing inwards.

The evolved Ultimatrix-stabilizer symbol is on the ice spikes on his back.

This is Negative Ultimate Arcticguana, a hyper-evolved/Ultimate Polar Manzardills.

"Cool off, Tennyson!" Albedo roared, blasting Ben with the ice cannons, freezing Ben solid before he could attempt to escape.

Not liking what she saw, Yang decided to damn the consequences by using Magic to open a portal for the Kids, sending them straight to her Castle on Anodyne and teleported herself, landing right in front of the frozen Ben while Albedo was too busy gloating about how no Human could possibly be worthy of the most powerful device in existence to notice Yang appearing.

 _'Sorry Ozpin, but I don't know my gauntlets will be able to hurt these guys very much, but I'll try.'_ Yang thought, blasting the frozen Ben with Ember Celica, catching the attention of Albedo but by then it was too late as she melted him enough, so he could transform into Ultimate Wildmutt.

"Round Two, Albedo!" Ben shouted, tackling him.

Turing towards her sister team, Yang saw that they where not doing to good as Vilgax backhanded Ren, knocking him out from how hard he hit and to her and everyone else's horror, Vilgax lifted Pyrrha up with both hands and brought her down over his knee, creating a large and very loud snap breaking past her Aura and her spine before tossing her like a ragdoll off to the side.

"PYRRHA! Jaune screamed, enraged by the Chimera Sui Generi Warlord by pulling off DC Comic's Bane's "Break the Bat" Technique on his girlfriend.

Looking towards her knocked out childhood friend/crush along with her now possibly paralyzed teammate, Nora only let out a scream of rage, no longer caring for secrecy as she equipped the Thunder Fists, revealing that she is a Human EVO to the world and charging Vilgax, hitting him in the face, shocking him both literally and figuratively not having expected this.

Rushing over to Pyrrha, Yang immediately coated her hands in Light Magic, creating a soft yellow glow that made Pyrrha warm as she struggle to stay awake from how much pain she was in.

"It's going to be ok, Pyrrha. I'm going to get you fixed, then once all this is taken care of, all of us are going to celebrate the kid's birthday." Yang assured as Jaune came over and grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

"J-Jaune, I-" Pyrrha began, trying to tell him something important before he was cut off.

"It's okay, Pyrrha, Yang's going to fix you." Jaune replied with a optimistic smile.

"Jaune, I-" Pyrrha tried again before she was cut off by Yang this time.

"Please be quiet, so I can figure out exactly what's going on." Yang ordered, placing her hand over the redhead's head.

"Please-" Pyrrha began but was cut off for a third time.

"You heard Yang, you need to be quiet." Jaune replied, making Pyrrha narrow her eyes finally getting mad.

"I CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING BELOW MY NECK!" Pyrrha screamed, confirming their worst fears.

"Yang, can you fix this?" Jaune asked as Yang regretfully shook her head no.

"I'm so sorry, you two, but even Magic has its limits and I don't know if there's a way to repair this." Yang explained, closing her eyes in sadness and regret.

Hearing that his girlfriend may be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life, the Blonde Knight could only do one thing as he held his sword and shield.

He screamed loudly for all to hear as he took a stand turning towards Vilgax as he was fighting a now Mjolnir using Nora, giving him an idea, a risky and reckless one, but a idea none the less.

Channeling energy or his Aura into his sword, the Blonde Knight began to prepare for sword being before he stopped, preventing the energy from leaving the blade, however, it increases not only it's sharpness, but the length allowing him to run up to the distracted Vilgax and stab him through the Knee, making him scream in surprise and pain.

Seeing her chance, Nora created her version of The Punk Busters where instead of having retractable spikes coming out the bottoms, she has jet boosters, allowing her to jump higher and kick Squidface in the face with a dropkick, sending him flying into the mountain .

Getting up, Vilgax narrowed his eyes at the two, but mostly focusing on the angry Arc that looked like he was ready to kill Vilgax at any moment.

"Grrr... You're the second person to make me bleed and over 7 years, boy. No one has done that since Tennyson and now you shall pay with your life!" Vilgax roared, healing extremely fast due to his gift from Time.

Not liking where this is going, Yang used her mastery over the elements to control the rocks, preventing him from leaving as they grabbed his arms and legs, pinning him into the ground to his anger.

"If you want to hurt anymore of my friends, you're going to have to get past me." Yang warned, who's eyes we're glowing yellow with Magic.

"With pleasure!" Vilgax roared, blasting her with his heat vision which was blocked by a Wall of Earth.

"Let's take this outside!" Yang cried, sending him flying into the air by lifting the ground underneath and sending it flying through the window above them after teleporting the glass away.

"Nora, since you can fly, get her to a hospital as quickly as you can. Rex, go with her to provide back up. Anyone else, if you can fight, destroy any drone or Grimm that comes your way, but most importantly stay out of mine and my husband's way because anything Ben can do, Albedo can as well." Yang ordered, taking charge of the situation before putting on her crown for an increase of magic power, knowing she's going to need it.

* * *

 **In the sky above Amity Colosseum.**

 **With Vilgax and Yang.**

 **BGM Start - Dual of the Fates- by John Williams.**

Yang flew up into the sky to see that Vilgax broke out of his imprisonment, destroying the rock as he started flying above everyone, getting ready to kil everything in a single blast of with his heat Vision.

Seeing what was going to happen and already in the air, Yang quickly added Fire to her feet making them into jets, increasing her speed to punch him in the face, making him grin darkly, not even flinching.

"I was going to kill you last, but I think I'll kill you first." Vilgax stated, grabbing her by the neck and throwing her down towards the fairgrounds.

Looking up, the Blonde Queen saw that the Conqueror of 10 worlds is heading directly towards and or a place filled with panicking civilians.

Remembering her knowledge, Yang quickly took a deep breath before stopping the ground, creating six large boulders that she lit on fire and punched them towards him, each harder and hotter than the last boulder.

Seeing the Simple Wok Stand was boiling water, Yang quickly took control as well as any nearby source of water and used it to create her own wave to surf on leading the Genocidal Tyrant away from the people, heading into the Emerald Forest right to where the same cave where they once hid Kirby's ship which much to her relief still had a few remaining diamonds from Diamondhead left over.

"There is no where for you to run, Human." Vilgax said, pointing his gun at her.

"Who's running? I just needed to lead you away from the civilians." Yang replied, concentrating on controlling the diamonds without him noticing.

"Then you'll die alone with no one to see." Vilgax stated before firing.

Smirking, Yang controlled the diamonds to form a shield that reflected the laser into a nearby tree, destroying it without much problem, making her happy.

Not wasting anytime, Yang use whatever diamonds were left as well as the ground around her to form a protective set of armor just like in Avatar before flying into the air, taking off so she won't accidentally burn the entire Emerald Forest.

Flying towards Forever Fall, Yang's only thought was to get him away from as many people as possible especially with The Conqueror of 10 Worlds right on her tail that is no doubt attracting Grimm with their fear.

Getting to the Forever Fall Forest, Yang quickly began to concentrate on her Magic, creating a dome of air, using several diamonds and rocks to make spearheads, using the water from the Forever Fall to freeze them, creating a ring of fire around the air dome and finally summon Lightning in her hands, ready for anything that Vilgax could throw at her.

 _'Time to go all out... And hope I can unlock the Spark very soon...'_ Yang thought, taking a deep breath and charging.

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum**

 **With Ben and Albedo.**

Punching Albedo as Ultimate Rath, Ben pushed back his color palette swapped negative clone into the wall, making the other mad as he changed into Negative Ultimate Big Chill and started to blast him with his Plasma Ice Flames, freezing the area around him.

Getting desperate, Ben transformed into Heatblast and slammed down the Ultimatrix symbol, causing to sprout the 4 Prongs/Spikes, activating the Evolutionary Function and hyper-evolving his Pyronite form.

Ultimate Heatblast is similar to Heatblast, yet different. He now takes on a fiery lizard-like humanoid form. His fire is a mix of orange, light orange, and a bright white and his rocky skin color is that to match the Original Ben 10,000's Heatblast from the original future timeline.

The main difference between him and his devolved form is that now Ultimate Heatblast has a dinosaur-like mouth. He also has a tail with fire at the tip of it. He now shows more fire slightly above his stomach. Ultimate Heatblast now has two volcano-like structures on his shoulders as well. He is similar in appearance to Alpha as Heatblast or a Alien-EVO/Pyronite-EVO.

The evolved Ultimatrix Symbol appears on his chest.

Seeing the ice cold plasma flames heading his way, Ultimate Heatblast countered the plasma ice flames with his fire, completely overpowering it, sending Albedo back into the wall making him mad once again.

Changing in a flash of red light, Albedo went from Negative Ultimate Big Chill to a form that looks like Negative Fasttrack but instead where he was blue and black, he is now red and black along with having a long cat-like tail.

This is Negative Ultimate Fasttrack, a hyper-evolved/Ultimate Citrakayah.

Using his speed, Albedo dashed towards the knocked out Team BRNZ, grabbing May's Sniper Riper and began to open fire while he literally ran circles around the shapeshifting hero, melting the bullets with how hot Ultimate Heatblast is now which proved to be his downfall as he had melted the ground underneath him causing him to fall under the stadium where the other biohabitats are located which include the fire and ice from earlier, a forest, a zero gravity spot, a ocean, and finally a desert biome.

Changing into his devolved form, Ben was ready for when Albedo jumped down, looking out of breath showing that an evolved/Ultimate Kineceleran, running out of breath faster than their previous evolution, giving Ben an idea on how to deal with him as he quickly turned into Big Chill.

Using the new Semblance he got from Neo, Ben created multiple illusions of Big Chill all over the biofields as all the stages were being lifted up to the stage by Port and Oobleck, trying to see what's going on for the world to see because there is now TWO shapeshifters like Ben with both having the exact same transformations if only slightly different between each one, making them all wonder exactly what is the real truth behind Ben's powers.

"Choose wisely, Albedo. If you hit the real one, all the clones disappear, but if you choose wrong, they all attack because they are solid." Big Chill warned.

Not really listening, Albedo immediately made contact with the first one he saw, but when he came through which turned out to be the right one, however, Ben transformed into Ghostfreak, phasing right through the attack, sending the evolved alien right into the ice biome where he started to slip and crashed headfirst into a wall.

Not wasting any time all the solid illusions began to blast him with fire before he could attempt to get up freezing him solid within the ice much to everyone's relief as they did not want to deal with to shape shifters.

"That takes care of- AWWW!" Ghostfreak cried before he was electrocuted from behind.

Using his moveable eye to look behind him, Ghostfreak saw that Doctor Psychobos cowardly decided to electrocute him from the safety of the warship with a arrogant smile on his face.

"I knew that Galvan was incredibly under educated and preposterous, however, his stupidity is an accomplishment on its own, but I expected nothing less from a clearly retarded species." Psychobos stated, twirling his mustache with his little claw.

"Wait, aren't you Doctor Psychobos? The same brilliant scientist that helped discover a new way to track animal DNA sequence as well as prevent the extinction of no less than 30 different species?" Ghostfreak asked, feeding the doctor's ego while secretly wondering where Koan is after learning his full history.

"Why yes, it appears that even the great Ben 10 recognizes my vast superiority over Galvans." Psychobos answered, using his telekinesis to fly down to the stage.

"And also the second most smartest being in the known universe. Well, third, if you don't count myself because of the fact I have knowledge of six different kings and my teachers." Ben added, making Psychobos mad at being called Second, but got pissed at being called the third.

"THIRD?! YOU'RE A IDIOTIC HUMAN WHOSE IQ IS PROBABLY WITHIN THE SINGLE DIGITS! YOU'RE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME BECAUSE I'M THE SMARTEST BEING IN THE UNIVERSE- NAH! THE MULTIVERSE ITSELF!" Psychobos screamed, not noticing that a very familiar and pissed off Angle/Demon hybrid flying down in Devil Trigger quietly before transforming into a new form with his Nemetrix.

This new form was a very large, dark red octopus-like creature with a long body and many long tentacles along its stomach. It has a beaked mouth, two large red eyes and brown spots covering its back.

He wears a red spiked collar with the Nemetrix on it.

This is Vicetopus, the Natural Predator of the Cerebrocrustaceans or Brainstorm's species.

Using his tentacles, the Demon and Angel hybrid picked up the possibly psychotic doctor, installing perfect fear into him, instantly realizing who this was from all those years ago.

"I told you I kill you one day." Koan warned, squeezing his tentacle, creating a loud crack within Dr. Psychobo's shell.

Before Koan could actually squeeze the life out of Psychobos, Koan was tackled and thrown into the frozen Albedo, freeing him by what appears to be a fat, grey, rock-skinned alien. It has purplish-pink spheres, which are similar in appearance to those of Ultimate Swampfire.

As always it wears a red spiked collar with the Nemetrix on it.

This is Mucilator, a unknown species from an unknown planet and is the natural predator of a species known as the Orthopterrans or grasshopper-humanoid-like aliens as their species are all "grasshoppers, crickets, locusts, and wetas".

Growling, Koan began to fight back against the Mucilator, not noticing he freed the third most powerful person on planet from his ice and was no doubt cold and mad.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, TENNYSON!" Albedo roared before he was punched in the face by the ID Mask wearing Helen Wheels.

"Stay away from him, Albedo." Helen warned who nodded to Ben.

"Bitch, you should've stayed out of this." Albedo warned, dashing towards her to punch her in the face, using the momentum to send her flying to the ocean biome, hitting the mass of the ship.

Getting up, Helen was about to charge Albedo again when to her shock and horror, her form began to shimmer and fuzz before completely disappearing, revealing her true form underneath to the world on live TV due to her ID Mask broken.

In shock, Helen did not notice that Albedo dashed towards he,r aiming for her face which is now unprotected by the ID Mask.

Looking up, Helen saw that Albedo was about to punch her with how fast he's going would more than likely kill her.

Closing her eyes, expecting the end to come quickly, Helen was about to closed her eyes waited for it to happen, but when to her surprise, a wall of shadows appeared in front of her, preventing her demise.

Looking towards Ben who had transformed into Devil Trigger Mode, glaring at Albedo with his Dark Green Eyes having changed to a Dark Demonic Blood Red with his wings flapping in the air, creating darker shadows as well while his horns lit on fire, giving off the illusion of a burning crown above his head and brow that did not give off light, but rather sucked it in looking like a Devil that come for all of their souls.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ben roared.

"Or what-" Albedo began before being cut off by all the shadows, grabbing all of his limbs and gagging his mouth, preventing anything else from happening.

Flying down towards him, Ben turned the hourglass symbol three times to the right and four times to the left, creating a holographic program of a number keypad.

"This time, I'm going to make sure that you never get to use the watch again. You'll be forever trapped within this prison until you die." Ben explained, entering the code number 8-14730-117-200691 and hitting enter, changing Albedo from an Negative Ultimate Fasttrack to A much everyone's surprise Negative 10 year old Ben Tennyson, much to his horror.

"I just told the watch's system to transform the user into the oldest source of DNA from the user database. And, don't even think about trying to get a new watch because the systems codes have ALL been changed by Azmuth, He and he alone is capable of changing you back, but until then, you're trapped in my 10-year-old body forever!" Ben roared, much to Albedo's horror.

"Y-y-y-YOU CANNOT DO THAT!" Albedo screamed but was backhanded by Ben, hard enough to where it would leave a bruise, but not hard enough to where it would kill him from his enhanced strength.

"I can and did. You're hereby trapped in this body until Azmuth decides to show mercy and fix it or the Yautja will kill you." Ben growled.

"You know!?" Albedo asked, getting scared fast.

" you used my connection with them to steal their cloaking device, you used my connections to track down Vilgax, you'll pay for all of that either with your life or by being sold into slavery by the Yautja." Ben explained, using his claw to cut open his shirt and created a small flame at the tip of his claw to write 奴隷 or The symbol for Slave in Japanese.

Now that he was marked, Ben grabbed him by the neck and tossed him into a portal that he open straight to Space's Realm, so he won't be a problem for a while just in time to dodge a blast from Khyber using a hunting rifle from the ship.

Looking up, Ben saw that Khyber was grinning as he began to fire more which quickly revealed to be ineffective as the bullets just bounced right off of the skin of a demon.

Using the shadows, Ben destroyed the gun and brought Khyber down to the arena.

"So you're Kyber. The Yautja have placed a bounty on you for intruding on their hunting grounds." Ben stated, pointing his clawed hand at him, still burning with hell fire.

"Your attempts of mockery will not work on me." Khyber replied, pulling out a sword to fight himself.

"You should give up now because if you don't, you will face my Rath." Ben warned, accidentally changing himself into said alien with the Master Control Access with Voice Command on his Ultimatrix.

"Awww! Let me tell you something, Self-proclaimed Greatest Hunter in the Galaxy! Rath is not Humungousaur, but Rath is going to make you Humungousorry!" Rath roared with narrowed and glaring green eyes.

Smirking, Khyber threw down his sword into the ground and popped his joints in his knuckles and neck, getting ready to wrestle the angry Rath which is making those who had the unfortunate run-in with the wrestling Appoplexian pray for Khyber's soul.

"Listen here, you dog loving, Omnitrix copying, pain in my butt! Rath is declaring this: Khyber the Huntsmen Hunting Season!" Rath cried, slightly confusing people who haven't seen the alien by his speech.

Charging, the two Hunters grab each other's hands and try to push each other back before Rath succeeded and try to punch Khyber who blocked it with his left hand only to kick Rath in the gut, sending him back, allowing Khyber to pick him up and throw him on the ground.

"As you can see, I've already taken advantage of Appoplexian Hunting Season." Khyber replied.

"Grrrr! KHYBER SEASON!" Rath screamed, punching Khyber in the face.

"RATH SEASON!" Khyber replied, kicking his stomach, making Rath fall to his back in pain.

"KHYBER SEASON!" Rath screamed, punching Khyber with both his fist in the chin sending him to the ground.

Picking Khyber up in a Bear Hug, Rath was about to perform a wrestling move when to his surprise, Khyber pinched a spot between his shoulders and neck paralyzing him and forcing him to transform into his normal form despite the Master Control Access being on.

"Ohh... not the Hephaestan Neuro Grip...!" Ben groaned, unable to move.

"Yes. The Hephaestan Neuro Grip. Useful for subduing all manner of prey." Khyber replied, picking up his sword and lifting the famed hero up by his left arm with the gauntlet watch.

"My original buyer asked that I bring you in one piece, but Vilgax paid me 10 times what he paid. I never said I couldn't cut off one of your limbs." Khyber explained, about to cut off his arm when he was kicked in the face, sending him flying by Bayonetta.

"Step away from my master..." Bayonetta growled, giving the entire planet the wrong idea.

"Did Darkness tell you to call me that?" Ben asked, a little annoyed.

"She told me to call you a much longer title, but I was able to convince her master is much shorter and it works so much better." Bayonetta answered as Khyber got up.

"Look I don't care what you call me, just pinch the same place he did, so you can undo it." Ben ordered.

Using her hair, Bayonetta quickly did as she was told before charging Khyber with Love is Blue at the ready, allowing Ben to pop his joints And pull out Yamato.

Not knowing where his wife is at this exact second, Ben had to once again surprise everyone by changing his eye color to red and his hair to black which started to grow to match Raven's length, much to his annoyance, but had to put it to the back of his mind and open a very familiar swirling portal straight to his wife.

* * *

 **Over the island of Patch.**

Fighting high above the island of Patch with her dress ripped up in some places using Alastor and knowing that she is out of sight, Yang used every bit of power she had with wasn't much left to keep up with her current sword wielding opponent who was not even phased by the lightning of Alastor, showing a great tolerance for Lightning.

Pushing all her Magic into Alastor, Yang started to create a thunderstorm all around them, attracting quite the attention from onlookers from down below including Kabu who has been waiting for this moment.

"Give up, Girl, and I'll show Mercy. You have my word as Champion of Vilgaxia." Vilgax stated, being serious.

"Then stop trying to kill my husband!" Yang shouted, noticing a portal appearing behind her opponent with Ben in Devil Trigger.

Not seeing the portal, Vilgax was caught off guard when Ben stabbed the Yamato threw his back, making his arch enemy scream in agony from the surprise scream.

"Yang, get out of here! You can't possibly have that much Magic left!" Ben shouted.

"This is my fight too!" Yang shouted, blasting Vilgax with Alastor's Lightning.

Not having time to argue, Ben pulled out the Yamato and was about to teleport all of them back to the arena when to his surprise Vilgax actually turned completely invisible, making him very worried.

Getting back to back, the two waited for anything to happen from the famed conqueror, ready for any attack as they heard laughter from around them as they tried to figure out where he is.

"Oh how little you know, Tennyson, You've once again wasted these newfound powers when you could be conquering the universe and make it your own like I came to do." Vilgax whose voice was coming from everywhere and nowhere.

"Come out, Squidface!" Ben shouted, expecting him to appear in front of him.

Smirking, Vilgax actually appeared right in front of Yang after grabbing her by the neck and punched her in the face destroying the last of her aura Making Ben mad as he was unable to prevent the attack on his wife.

Throwing Yang down to the ground towards Kabu, Ben screamed in anger as his wife drew closer and closer to the ground.

Attempting to fly down, the hero of the watch was grabbed by his ankle and thrown higher into the sky by Vilgax straight into a lightning bolt, literally and figuratively shocking him with how fast his enemy has gotten.

"Hehehe. Did you really think I just sat around after I found this dimension? I collected new powers by carefully choosing and selecting some of the most powerful fighters from each dimension we went to. Then, I even got stronger from an offer I could never refuse." Vilgax said, getting ready to use heat vision.

"And, what offer is that?" Ben asked, getting ready for anything.

"I was offered by living embodiment of Time to be his champion. Doing so, he took me to his realm and taught me everything he knew along with all your powers and transformations from all timelines, I know everything you can do and I know how to counter it. All I had to do was give something away I could never get back!" Vilgax screamed with to his opponent's surprise was an actual tear in his eye.

"What did you trade?" Ben asked, a little worried about what could actually make his opponent cry besides the site of Ma Vreedle.

"I had to kill the one person I love! My own sister Myaxx, so our people could take the rightful place as rulers of the Multiverse!" Vilgax screamed, having officially begun his decent into madness from his actions.

Not liking what he is hearing, Ben began to fight his archenemy once again, not knowing what is happening down below on the island of Patch.

* * *

 **In Kabu Canyon.**

Landing in front of Kabu, Yang use the absolute last drop of Magic she had with in her, making her extremely tired as well as feeling useless because she still can't transform into her Anodite form nor access her supposed true power yet.

"GAH! WHY CAN'T I TRANSFORM?!" Yang demanded.

"The way to transform is not through power, but through Heart and Mind." Kabu spoke with his cryptic reasons.

"I know that. I was born an Anodite in my first life, remember." Yang replied annoyed.

"But you do not have all your memories or your power. To transform you must look within yourself and see what really matters." Kabu explained, opening his mouth as the Warp Star to Yang's surprise flew out right in front of her.

"You are the Child Of Taiyang Xiao Long and Raven Branwen, but you are also the Child of Light. The Warp Star is just as much yours as it is young Clark's, use its powers to unlock a percentage of what you already have." Kabu spoke cryptically.

Looking at the yellow star, Yang held it in her hands as it began to glow, filling her with power beyond anything she has ever used before as her Aura was fully instantly recharged and her Magic refilled.

 _'I've never felt this much power before...'_ Yang thought, glowing a golden color as her Aura created a set of pure Gold Angel wings.

* * *

 **In the sky above her.**

 **BGM Start- Shall Never Surrender - Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition.**

Fighting Vilgax, Ben was having a very difficult time fighting, even though his amulet made it so he lives outside of Time, Vilgax had shown he was completely telling the truth by blocking nearly every attack and countering without any hesitation or surprise.

"Give up, Tennyson! I know every move you could make!" Vilgax cried.

Seeing that he is telling the truth, Ben started to get desperate when he felt Yang's Aura, but it was stronger much to his confusion, but shrugged it off in favor of dodging a blast of heat vision that soared towards the ground, hitting the kids play house, much to his annoyance as he quickly sent Magic towards it to repair it again.

Deciding to fly away to draw the fight out to sea, Ben was grabbed by his horn and thrown all the way back to the arena, landing in the center for all to see him after as he was now a human for the world to see.

Struggling to get up, Ben was pushed to the ground when Vilgax landed and stomped on his chest, forcing him to cough up blood as Vilgax laughed like a mad man.

"So this is the Great Ben Tennyson? You're a weak human and that's all you'll ever be!" Vilgax mocked before he has to dodge a Sword Beam from Jaune cutting one of his tentacles off from how fast it was.

Looking up to see the angry and pissed off, Jaune Arc who seems to be glowing due to his Aura and potentially his Semblance from how mad he is from his girlfriend's broken Spine.

"You're really starting to make me Mad, Boy..." Vilgax growled before Having to dodge a Zero Laser from Samus, almost hitting him if not for his shield protecting him.

"Get away from him, Vilgax, or the next shot won't miss." Samus warned, instantly recognizing her little brother's archenemy.

"So you're helping this welp again, Aran. You should've been smart and stayed out of this!" Vilgax stated, remembering that he fought Samus before.

"If I stayed out of things, Ben and I wouldn't found out you condone Slavery. Considering you tried to buy me when we infiltrated the slave ring." Samus replied, remembering that day.

"You both shut down a large source of my planet's source of income, you both will die for that!" Vilgax roared, revealing to the Phantom Thieves of Hearts that they were tricked when Ben bluffed them.

Before anyone could actually do anything, a bright light appeared over the stadium, blinding everyone to what had come never, seeing that the Grimm fled nor that all fear and all other negative emotions disappearing from everyone's hearts.

Looking up, everyone saw that Yang had returned, but was different than before as she took on an angelic and dove-like form with a long white hair now falling down her back resting upon, Six sets of angle wings that where is spread out flapping all about as she created pure light with each flap. She now also possesses golden-colored eye with Yellow skin but her most defining characteristic was there a golden halo above head.

"Stand down, Vilgax, so we may talk peacefully." Yang ordered, who's voice now provided a source of Comfort and Calm for everyone.

"Or What? What will you do?!" Vilgax mocked.

Smiling softly, Yang began to call a new spell as the Background turned into a night sky filled with 88 different planets all circling around her as if she was actually her namesake.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the light...

Aspect become complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

Urano Metria!" Yang chanted as the planet glowed before firing a blast hitting Vilgax dead in the chest, appearing to completely destroy him.

 **BGM end**

After blasting her spell, Yang transformed back to normal also having repaired her dress falling towards the ground at a rapid pace about to hit the ground when Nora appeared, catching her using her version of the Boogie Pack which for her was just over glorified jet pack called Valkyrie Wings, much to Ben's relief as he slowly got up after summoning his Cane to stay upright along with Sam making sure he doesn't need any help.

Walking over to to the tired Yang, ignoring the fight between Koan and Zed and the fight between Khyber and Bayonetta, ending as a giant woman held both him and Psychobos in her hands.

This woman shares many treats with A swallowtail butterfly traits. She wears a purple thigh-split dress from the middle that shows her blue legs and purple high heels, the top of her dress is also open in a way that shows her breasts rested against purple straps. On her arms are long purple cuffs that wrap around her middle finger, along with butterfly accessories and red spikes on her knuckles. Her most defining feature is the large butterfly-shaped headpiece that sits evenly on her head, gold spiky ornaments also rest on her forehead. Her eyes are completely red and appear almost jewel-like.

This is Madama Butterfly, a Demon from Inferno.

Walking over to the near unconscious Yang with Sam's help as all eyes watched as the King and Queen came together, still very much tired from there fight and the major spell.

"That was risky, Yang. You could've been killed." Ben lectured.

"You would've brought me back to life and I refuse to let you fight those guys without me." Yang replied, trying to stay awake.

"True, but now we got bigger things to worry about, like the fact you just use Magic and transformed into whatever that was on TV." Ben said, snapping everyone out of their calm calamity as they began screaming and shouting but without the usual fear and anger due to the leftover remains of Yang's new form.

Running on stage, the AK-200s' plus real Atlas Military soldiers began to surround the two and several began to shoot at both Koan and Zed who began to ignore their fight until the collar was broken off, changing her back to normal into a scared Anubian Baskurr as she whimpered like well a dog.

Ignoring the bullets, Koan looked down on Anubian Baskurr seeing that she is similar to him in many ways and not just with the watch.

"It's ok, Girl, I won't hurt you unlike Khyber probably did." Koan assured, changing back to normal, letting the Atlesian Knights-200 and Soldiers hold their fire as they simply surrounded the two.

"Wait, Zed's a girl?" Khyber asked, just now learning this.

"You're the so-called greatest Huntsman in the known universe and yet you couldn't realize that? Anubian Baskurr males don't have spikes on there backs." Koan explained, scratching behind her ears to calm her down.

Ignoring the explanation, Ironwood came onto stage, finally having enough of Tennyson as he personally placed handcuffs on one wrist that sealed his aura while Sam looked outraged but couldn't do anything as all the guns were pointed at the four of them.

"You're going to come with me and tell us the truth of your origins, the real truth this time!" Ironwood shouted before Khyber was thrown into him.

"Get your Hands off of the Son of my Goddess!" Madama Butterfly roared, confusing everyone.

"Wait! You knew who he was?" Bayonetta asked, shocked to hear this.

"Our goddess informed me when you first ran into our Great and All Powerful Lord of Hell and the Great Source of all that is Dark and Unholy." Madama Butterfly explained, using the full title Darkness told them to call Ben.

"Is that what she told you to call me?" Ben asked, who's eye was twitching.

"Yes, my Lord of Hell-" Madama Butterfly replied before she was cut off by Ben raising his hand to silence her.

"Just call me Master or Lord if you must call me anything because I don't have time to deal with this headache and I'm way too tired." Ben ordered, trying to stay awake.

"Here you go, my Lord, Take this offering to help you recover." Madama Butterfly replied, creating a fall of pure dark energy and throwing it into him causing him to absorb it, feeling much better and fully revived.

"Thank you for that, Now there was only a way to help Yang." Ben said as Madama Butterfly's smile turned into a deep scowl.

"Even if I could help her, I wouldn't because your mother believes you can do so much better than a Light User and I agree." Madama Butterfly replied as Ben narrowed his eyes.

"First off, she is not my mother and second, your opinion is noted and will be ignored because Yang is my wife and I will NEVER leave her." Ben replied, causing Yang to smile.

"Thanks Ben. Now please move because I'm going to call the Warp Star." Yang added, getting out of Nora's arms just as they heard laughter from all around them.

Looking towards the source of the laughter, everyone was horrified to see that Vilgax appeared right where he was two minutes ago after getting hit by Yang's spell looking completely unharmed with the exception of his shirt being completely burnt off as he grinned.

"H-h-h-How are you alive? That spell I used causes everything it touches, turns into dust!" Yang demanded, horrified.

"Hehehehe, I admit that hurt, but as the champion of Time, I set myself forward two minutes in time to survive and now you, like your husband, you'll die because of my ultimate weapon!" Vilgax explained like a mad man.

"And, what weapon is that? You're outnumbered, out gunned and there's no chance of you to escape this." James asked, getting up.

Grinning, Vilgax pulled out a purple box from his pocket and open which revealed a single red button, causing Ben to gasp in horror, recognizing it instantly from his training with Space.

This is the Anihilargenesistoriafimiaorgost or Anihilaarg for short. A Technology Level 20+ extremely powerful and dangerous device used by the Contemelia, an alien race of neutral, cosmos-travelling "observers" that are fifth-dimensional beings whose true forms cannot be perceived by three-dimensional beings, and are the original creators of said device in Ben's Universe.

"Oh, so you know what this is, Tennyson. then you know what the Anihilaarg can do!" Vilgax shouted, making Samus just as nervous, knowing the story behind it.

"Stand down! That box can destroy the entire universe before you can blink!" Ben shouted, horrifying the world of Remnant.

"So, what is it going to, Ben Tennyson? Will you have the death of this universe on your hands or are you going to bow before me?" Vilgax asked, putting Ben in a very tough spot with this situation.

Not seeing a way out of the situation, Ben did something no one on the planet ever expected with how powerful he is.

He got on his knees and bowed before Vilgax, hating every last second of this while Vilgax laughed some more, holding the entire universe hostage before he heard Ben laughed some confusing Vilgax quite a bit.

"What's so funny, Tennyson?" Vilgax asked as Ben struggle to stay up from how hard he was laughing.

"Hahahahaha! It's just- Hahaha! Even after 7 years, you still- hahaha! Can't win with out taking a hostage! Every single fight since I was 10, you always needed a hostage to beat me! So go ahead and push the Button, the two of us will survived the destruction of the universe because we're champions and even if you beat me afterwards, you know the only reason you won was because you held it hostage and not because you truly earned it and no one will be able to see it!" Ben laughed, much to everyone's horror as he was daring him to push the freaking button to kill them all.

Glaring at Tennyson for daring to question him, Vilgax was about push the button when he stopped and thought about everything his archenemy said about destroying the universe.

If he does then it would be a hollow victory because no one would see it, so there would be lingering doubts of his claims, but if he does kill Tennyson with this universe watching along with his own, then he would have seen everything, granting him not only the satisfaction of killing his enemy, but able to break the hopes in the higher universe.

"Well played, Ben Tennyson. I'll not push the button, but I'll kill you one way or another soon." Vilgax replied, putting the Anihilaarg back in his pocket, keeping it directly in arms reach.

"Which is why I'm going to declare something I should've declared long ago. I DECLARE THE CONQUEROR'S CHALLENGE FOR THE RIGHT TO CLAIM YOUR KINGDOM AS MINE!" Ben declared, transforming into his Anodite Form with his Clothes from Thorin.

"Hahahahaha! Very well, Tennyson. I will wager my kingdom against yours, whoever wins, gets both kingdoms, and this planet to do with as they please as well as something of equal worth." Vilgax replied, aceepting the deal.

"I will offer the Yamato, but before you say anything, I will have Space remove the Enchantment to Bind it to my family." Ben explained, summoning the Katana to his hand.

"And I will wager the Anihilaarg. Now since this is such an important challenge, I request the use of a partner from one of the people I brought with me." Vilgax replied, trying to not grin.

"Done. Koan, you're up." Ben replied, surprising everyone especially his own partner who just came into the arena.

"Wait! I'm your partner, so should I help with this one?" Rex asked, a little mad.

"Not this time, Rex. You'd just get in the way and be deadweight." Ben explained, not looking back.

"What do you mean "I'd be dead weight?" I'm just as strong as you are." Rex walking up to his partner.

"You're nowhere near close to my strength. All you have are your Builds and those can be easily destroyed with enough force, I have training from across Time and Space, not to mention my Magic and Mana, so you're nowhere near as strong as me." Ben explained, looking at Rex.

"If you think I'm just going to-" Rex began until he was backhanded by Ben in the face, breaking his jaw as well as sending him straight into the wall with how hard he hit.

Looking up in shock, Rex can only process two seconds before Ben appeared right in front of him, making several cutting motions with his sword before clicking it, creating intense pain all throughout Rex's body.

"I just severed every nerve in your body. You're completely paralyzed until your Nanites repair them. Squidface is even faster than that, so as I said before you're dead weight!" Ben shouted without any form of mercy and his voice until James placed another gun at his head.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm not going to put up with you anymore, Tennyson." Ironwood stated.

"Go ahead and pull that trigger, general. But if you do, I'll consider you my enemy and I'll no longer hold back the next time you put a gun against my head." Ben replied, moving the gun straight to his forehead, daring the general to pull the trigger.

Pulling the trigger, everyone was surprised when Ben shattered into glass, revealing it was all just an illusion.

Appearing behind the general, everyone saw that Ben's hair now had gone on and changed to a new color from his usual brown shaggy hair to long brown and pink hair with pink and brown eyes, showing another Semblance.

"This is my true Semblance, I can copy and perform other people's semblances with perfect control. I just have to see it in action once which makes Illusions and Hallucination semblances difficult to copy because I can't see them." Ben explained.

"So you're similar to Velvet Scarlatina, you're able to copy and or performed those techniques." Ironwood commented, interested.

"When I use their semblance, I take on some of their characteristics. For instance, if I were to use Velvet's semblance." Ben explained, pausing to activate her Photographic Memory Semblance, creating a pair of rabbit ears with his Aura, wowing everyone.

"I take on their hair, eye color, and in the case of a Faunus, their animal traits." Ben explained before turning back to his archenemy.

"Before we do anything else, we need to set some ground rules, no one leaves the planet before the fight for any reason, any reason is considered an automatic forfeit." Vilgax stated, keeping a neutral expression.

"Agreed, now before we get further off topic, who is your partner?" Ben asked as Vilgax smirked some more.

"I choose Malware!" Vilgax replied as the said corrupted Galvanic Mechamorph slid out of his gun right onto the platform.

"MALWARE!" Koan roared, angry to see the fourth and finale one of his most hated enemies.

"Calm down, Koan. I understand that you're mad, but now isn't the time." Ben replied, mad and slightly glad to see that he did not kill him six years ago.

Looking towards Malware, Ben could only feel a small sense of burning anger he thought that had died out from all those years ago suddenly coming back from so long ago.

"So you really are alive. How did you survive?" Ben asked, glaring into Malware's one eye.

"You nearly killed me, but I survived through sheer determination and now you're going to die along with this planet." Malware explained, creating what looks like vents on his shoulders, catching Ben by surprise as he was blasted a puff of gas from a nebula that was stored in his body.

Inhaling the gas before he could stop himself, everyone was shocked to see that Ben screamed in pain as he felled to the floor, screaming and glowing while the Eye of Agamotto began to glow a dark pink color before finally breaking into a thousand pieces, making Ben scream more.

"What did you just do?!" Yang screamed, rushing to her husband, trying to absorb as much energy as she could, instantly feeling her Magic back up from how much she's getting off before she had to stop not wanting to pass out.

"Oh nothing much. Just a little Dagonionus Gas!" Vilgax cried, making Yang's eyes widen in horror.

"DAGONIONUS GAS?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" Yang demanded.

"Hehehehe, I do, and now when he explodes, he'll destroy the entire Planet!" Vilgax cried, further horrifying Yang.

"What is Dagonionus gas?" Jaune asked confusedly.

"It's used for execution of the most dangerous criminals on our planet. Dagonionus Gas is made from The Dagonis, the Anodite's natural predator. It releases gas that basically turns us into living bombs, so we produce more energy than we normally could which could cause us to explode if they don't feed on us or they simply get full. But the problem is, they're supposed to be extinct!" Yang explained, confusing everyone more.

"Us? What do you mean "us"? What was all that you were doing earlier and what was that transformation?" Ironwood demanded, ignoring Ben's pain.

"My ancestor apparently came to this planet and had kids. What we can tell on my mom's side I'm part alien and second, that transformation you saw earlier was something called Angel Trigger which is the opposite of Devil Trigger which was something Ben showed earlier." Yang explained, putting her husband over her shoulders.

"If he survives we will fight on The last day of this festival, i'll even let him pick the place." Vilgax said mockingly as Malware quickly tried to fuse with his gun until Yang quickly stabbed them with Alien Syringes, injecting them with what looks like Leeches that are exactly like the Dream Leeches by Life only something way more than that, while for Malware, a unique and special type of Poison that she created with Ben's help to kill Corrupted Galvanic Mechamorphs like Malware, catching the two by surprise and off-guard until they kneeled in pain and started screaming in pain as Yang got off and everyone else stood back.

"What did you just do to us, Girl!?" Vilgax demanded, feeling the Time Leeches spreading throughout his entire body from the inside, preparing to feed on his champion powers over Time or the fabric of Time and the Main Source of them: Father Time.

"Explain!" Malware added in agreement as he felt the Poison entering his system and slowly started to enter his system and began poisoning him, starting to tear him apart from the inside out.

"The two of you have been injected specials poisons that I've created along with my husband. For you, Squidface, with the 4th Favor Death used from Life are Time Leeches, which unlike the Dream Leeches which feed on Dreams and Nightmares, they feed on the power and fabric of Time. They will affect you and Father Time. And as for you, Malware, with Ben's help, I injected you with a special and unique Lethal Poison that he and I along with Azmuth's help to create that involves one of the Galvanic Mechamorph's weaknesses, Techno-Organic Viruses, should you ever return or survive Death. And this Poison will slowly kill you, and affect you while you're using your abilities and speed up the inevitable on the day my husband fights you and Squidface. Oh! and only Death and Life can remove those Leeches along with the Poisons due to them helping us!" Yang explained, smirking at the 2 who used Dagonionus Gas on her Husband as Malware quickly fused with Vilgax's Gun in pain as the two quickly flew up to Vilgax's ship to wait for the day to come while suffering the Time Leeches and Lethal Techo-Organic Virus Poison as the people were confused on what Yang was talking about except her friends and family.

"Damn you, Girl!" Vilgax shouted, feeling the pain as he started to scream in pain from the Time Leeches inside his entire body.

"You shall pay for this!" Malware added with a scream of pain from Vilgax's gun as Vilgax's Ship quickly flew away, knowing that the both of them cannot due to the fact they are only fighting Ben and Koan and no one else.

Now that Vilgax and Malware left out of Anger, Fear, and Pain, everyone turned towards Yang to see that she was casually walking away from all this like nothing ever happened after using a little Magic to put her husband to sleep before she was stopped by the AK-200s' stepping in front of her, pointing their guns at her.

"General, I understand you're paranoid and you really don't like my husband, but right now we got more important things to worry about like getting my husband to release his energy safely or Everyone on this planet will die when he explodes Because he will go boom." Yang warned, trying to stay calm.

"Neither of you are going anywhere until we find out the source of his power, for real this time." Ironwood replied, no longer going to put up with any of this.

"We'll talk later. Ruby, take Rex and try to calm him down before he interrupts me from saving the planet." Yang ordered, teleporting away surprising everyone once again.

Looking towards Nora, who now realized that she was going to have to answer some very interesting questions especially since she had revealed she is just like Rex with some differences.

"Come with us. You're going to answer a few questions." Ironwood ordered as the AK-200s' grabbed Nora's arms as Jaune tried to stop this.

"You're not taking a member of my team just because she has new powers." Jaune stated.

"Calm down, Jaune. I'll go with them, so we can sort this out. You should go see Pyrrha." Nora replied, rather calmly compared to her normal self.

"Take her too, she looks like a female version of one of Tennyson's forms." Ironwood ordered, pointing to Helen.

Not liking this, the Blonde Knight can only feel useless as the daughter of Thor was taken away while his green-colored teammate was still knocked out and his girlfriend is crippled, making him wonder what he can do to help fix all of this madness while a small part of him wondered what Yang was doing.

* * *

 **On the island of Patch**

 **Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen Family Home.**

Appearing in the living room, Yang saw that Morrigan, Lilith, Raven, Fall, and Summer were in the living room right where she appeared, much to her dismay as she needed to be alone for this moment as this was a very delicate situation for them.

"Why did you reveal Magic? I get that he's dangerous, but couldn't you have just used only your guns?" Raven asked.

"If he can survive a nuclear warhead to the face and the complete destruction of his ship, the Null Void, and my husband, do you really think that it would have any affect on him?" Yang asked as the others sighed, knowing she's right.

"Well, what are you going to do now that people are going to realize his true origins?" Summer asked.

"First, I'm going to work on getting my husband fixed before he explodes along with this whole planet and then we'll worry about anything else. But first, is grandma here?" Yang asked, not seeing her.

"No, she went back to your planet, why?" Fall asked confusedly.

"Because I need to drain his energy fast, he has an hour maybe two at the most before he goes nuclear and detonate this planet." Yang explained seriously.

"Do whatever you have to do. But what can we do to help?" Morrigan asked.

"There is a ritual that can remove the energy, however, I need A total of six people, you, me and Lilith make three. Julie and Helen would make five, but we need one other person. However, once this ritual happens, there's no going back in the eyes of Magic." Yang explained, confusing the others.

"What does that mean?" Summer asked.

"There's another way for Anodites to become married, however, it has to be voluntary, not to mention with how much energy he has, I need at least that many people." Yang explained, further confusing everyone.

"Explain everything and don't leave out a single detail." Lilith ordered.

"Anodites are one of the most magical creatures in Ben's Universe. As such, we have multiple different ways of Marriage. With the ceremony I'll be using, it'll transfer all of his power to six individuals evenly and thereby in the eyes of Magic, make it to were we're married. This is the fastest, not to mention, most safest way we have with a limited amount of time." Yang explained, wowing everyone.

"How can you guarantee this will work?" Lilith asked.

"I can't. Which is why if it doesn't work, this planet explodes." Yang explained, laying Ben on the table and pulled out his wallet.

"Here's his wallet, I don't care what you three do, just get out of the house because if you're caught within the ceremony, you'll be considered married to him." Yang ordered, pushing her mom, Summer and Fall out of the house and locking the door.

"What do you want us to do?" Morrigan asked.

"I'm going to need some time to get set up, I need the two of you to go get Helen and Julie and try to find someone else who could help us and May be a seventh just in case." Yang ordered as the two nodded.

Looking away as the two teleported, Yang began to use her Magic to move all the furniture away and take off all his clothes to start making multiple marks of different Seals and Runes on his body with some paint she summoned, using her limited amount of knowledge to write as Ben started to wake up.

"Yang, what happened...?" Ben asked, confused and more aroused than usual.

"Vilgax got his hands on Dagonionus Gas. He probably got it from Father Time along with the Box you and Samus were worried about." Yang explained, making some more markings on his body before her hand was grabbed.

"Yang, if things start to go bad, I want you to take our family and go to our universe to prepare a resistance because Squidface is never going to stop." Ben ordered seriously.

"It won't come to that. I'm going to prepare the Juno Marriage Ritual in order to divide your power, so everything will be fine." Yang replied, removing her hand so she could work some more.

"Who all are you going to get involved with this? Morrigan and Lilith are obvious, but what about Julie and Helen? We just started this whole thing and we haven't even gone on a proper date yet." Ben asked, worried that they might not want to go through this as it is permanent.

"Julie and Helen would love to join, I promise you that, but we don't know who the sixth person would be. Although to be honest, we're also getting a seventh person because since the sisters are just one living soul split into two, I'm not sure if they count as two people." Yang explained before writing on the floor creating a total of six circles one for each person as well as a major circle around her husband who rolled into a ball in order to make sure there was plenty of room.

"I hope you're right about this because this isn't just share my power between them, but it also gives me access to all of theirs as well." Ben replied.

"I know in my heart I am, now you just lay there and think about apologizing to Rex and Ruby, the next time you see them because they're no doubt going to be mad along with the kids once they find out." Yang replied, writing some more.

Drawing for several minutes, Yang almost did not notice that her two future sister wives appeared, opening the front door with Julie and Helen after teleporting her out of the general's ship and much to her surprise was Charmcaster along with Samus plus May beside her as always.

"We got a brief description on what's going on, I'll be frank I'm not here to get married, but I need to know what's going on with him and if I need to call for a plant wide evacuation from the Federation." Samus explained, crossing her arms.

"By the time they get here and get everyone loaded up, it'll be too late. Right now, I just need to know if you're going to help us, Charmcaster." Yang replied, not looking up.

"Before I say yes or no, there are a few things I need to straighten out, like for instance: what happens during this ritual?" Hope asked.

"Say for instance you have a genetic mutation that's possibly fatal or it's causing you more harm than good, this ritual would fix that, you'd also get a very strong increase in your Magic and may possibly get some of the same abilities as him, but that's not guaranteed." Yang explained, finishing the sixth and final circle.

"So, let's say that I or Samus does go through with this, but what happens legally? I'm 21 years old and I don't know how old she is, but I know she's older than Ben." Hope asked.

"First off, if you count Ben's past life, he's over 35,000 years old, counting his thousand-year nap and second, even if he wasn't, you'd be perfectly fine because we're king and queen." Yang explained, surprising everyone.

"wait how old are you?" Samus asked, a little curious.

"I'm eternally 25,000 and you'll never get my true age." Yang replied seriously.

"I think we got more important things to worry about then your true age, like for example, everyone on planet saw my ID Mask fail and these two teleported me away in the middle of interrogation, so they're going to be looking for me." Helen said, worried that they will find her.

"Not to mention people were starting to question if I was really his adopted sister and where we're really from, so whatever we're going to do, we need to do it fast before he dies and they find us." Julie added.

"All those who are going to join, this needs to take off all form of clothing and step in the circle and not move a single inch. Yes, you do have to be naked, and as for you two, I need to know if you're going to join us or not and I need to know now." Yang explained, looking towards the other two.

"Say for instance that I do join, am I able to leave?" Hope asked.

"No. The moment you joined, you're stuck with us, however, I don't think Ben would mind if you try to date someone else considering he'd know you're trying to save the planet as well as yourself." Yang explained as Hope looked conflicted.

"How much time do you think I have to think about this? Because if I marry him, I'm not going to cheat no matter what happens." Hope asked.

"You may not have that time to think to decide considering he could detonate at any moment, so I need to know if you're in or out." Yang explained.

"*Sigh* I'm in,but don't expect me to be all lovey-dovey or do you anything like sex at least right away." Hope replied, stepping in the center of the closest circle, but waiting for Sam to leave before taking off clothes.

"I don't expect you to do anything, just take your own time and go at your own pace." Yang explained before turning towards Samus.

"If you don't want to join, then I suggest you leave the house and make sure no one disturbs us. There's no shame in trying to take your parents and May to run away from the blast out, but if you're going to join, you need to tell me right now." Yang stated as Sam shook her head.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I just came to see what was needing to happen and now that my question has been answered, me and May will take our leave." Samus replied as May floated down to the sleeping Ben and began to snuggle into his chest for a bit, but was not trying to consume energy, much to everyone's surprise.

"I wonder what's with her." Morrigan said, showing zero shame in showing off her body even to other girls.

"No idea, I mean she has sneaked off to be with him whenever she gets the chance." Samus explained, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, anyway, she needs to go as well because I have no idea what would happen if she's caught and I'd rather not find out." Yang replied, using her Magic to gently move the Baby Metroid into her fellow blonde's arm.

Taking May outside, Sam was about to get inside her Gunship which was almost as always parked outside the house when she saw an army of robots led by the general headed their way and they were prepared for war.

"May, wait inside my ship. If anything goes wrong, push the special button that will take you directly to Old Bird." Samus ordered, activating her Varia Power Suit just in case.

Approaching the general with her weapon at the ready, Samus was prepared to start shooting at a moments notice if the General starts shooting or makes threats.

"Where are they, Aran? I know you're hiding them because they're not at Beacon or the company building." Ironwood asked.

"They're inside trying to make sure Ben doesn't explode because he's literally the only one capable of killing Vilgax." Samus narrowing her eyes behind her helmet.

"How long will this take? I have orders from the four kingdoms to bring him in for questioning along with his wife and team." Ironwood asked, willing to talk things out.

"I don't know, but even if I did, I'd not let you take him because he officially owns this planet in the eyes of the Federation, and as the official representative of the Federation, I can't let you take him." Sam explained as the AK-200s' pointed their weapons at her.

"Look, Miss Aran, I respect you, I truly do. But there's a job that needs to be done and I'm going to do it, so you can either get out of my way or by the full authority of the Atlas Military, you'll be fired upon." Ironwood replied, drawing two guns before they heard movement coming from behind the house.

 **BGM - Last Surprise - Persona 5 OST (Joker/Ren Amamiya's Theme)**

"You'll have to get past us first." The Voice of Joker added, coming around, still missing his prosthetic arm while the rest of the Phantom Thieves pointed their guns and a single slingshot at the general and his AK-200s'.

"You're the one who lost his arm to Vergil Lionheart, I'll make you a deal. If you stand down, I'll arrange to have a prosthetic made for you." Ironwood stated, not wanting to fire on a teenagers and a bipedal cat.

"That's not going to happen. He has the ability to regenerate my arm, so that is what's going to happen if I can earn his trust." Joker replied, pointing his Handgun while holding his Knife.

"Very well, I want them all captured alive." Ironwood ordered, starting the fight as the Atlesian Knight-200s' switched priorities from Search and Destroy to Capture while the off worlders got ready for a long fight,knowing this would take a while.

 **BGM ends.**

* * *

 **Vale Hospital**

 **With Jaune.**

Sitting outside of his girlfriend's room while they prepare emergency surgery on her spine, the blonde knight only clinched his fist as he felt completely useless within that fight despite having accomplished something very few people could ever hope to claim.

Jaune can only feel fury, wanting to be able to do something anything to help his best friend or at least fight beside her, so he won't feel so weak all the time.

"What's the matter, Jaune?" A Human Azmuth asked, much to Jaune's surprise having only seen the creator of the watch use the watch one time before.

"Azmuth? What're you doing here?" Jaune asked, surprised to see him here.

"I was alerted by Benjamin using the DNA Lock Code, Space filled me in on the rest when she brought me to your universe, but that's not why I'm here." Azmuth replied, taking a seat next to him.

"Please, tell me you're here to fix my girlfriend or help Ben." Jaune said, hoping the Galvan does.

"No. Benjamin will survive, but as for your girlfriend, I'll try to help her if she's truly incapable of walking, but for The reason why I'm here is because I want to offer you something." Azmuth explained, pulling out a DPC from his rob pocket.

"Benjamin has planed for Vilgax appearing and in case he dies, he asked that I choose as his successor for his legacy." Azmuth explained, confusing Jaune.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me your doing what I think you're doing." Jaune replied, wide eyed.

"Yes." Azmuth said, opening the Cube to review the second Omnitrix.

"I pronounce you, Jaune Arc, worthy of my device for your unwavering bravery, absolute devotion to helping people, even though you forged your transcripts to get in to Beacon, I deem you worthy of the Omnitrix." Azmuth said, Amazing Jaune with this.

"A-A-A-Are you sure? I mean I'm not like Ben. Heck, I have't even unlocked my Semblance yet." Jaune asked, knowing that he doesn't have the 7 years of experience and Multiverse Training Ben has.

"True, but you fought Nightmare himself, fought a Praetorian Xenomorph, used the Ultimatrix to fight an EVO, and finally, you made Vilgax bleed. You're worthy for all these reasons and more you're worthy." Azmuth explained, placing the cube in his hands.

"What about Ren? He created peace between the Fish and fire guys, so maybe he should have it." Jaune asked, curious on why he's getting the watch and not Ren.

"Because Ren, while clear headed, he acts more like a machine than a person and isn't as adaptable as you, don't think I don't know you've been practicing with the Ultimatrix and avoiding the Ultimate Forms." Azmuth explained.

"Alright, but one last question: Is this some kind of test because you're Human." Jaune asked.

"I'm glad you saw that. If you didn't, then you'd prove to be inadequate for my creation, I'm wearing the real watch right now, that on your hand is just a hologram projector. I'll stop by your dorm later tonight to give it to you." Azmuth answered, getting up and leaving behind a second cube in his seat.

"If your girlfriend is unable to walk, then inject these Nanoprobes based off of the designs of the Nanites from Ricardo's world, they'll repair her spine. Caesar and I have been studying each other's technology on occasion on Galvan Prime." Azmuth explained, walking away.

Walking away from Jaune, Azmuth was about to go into an empty room, so Space could take him home when he saw Ruby and her two teammates, minus her sister go into another room, drawing his curiosity.

Going inside, Azmuth Saw that Rex was laying in bed in clear pain as the occasional grunts and small moans of annoyance as his nerves where realigned where anything to go bye.

"How are you feeling, Rex?" Ruby asked, taking her boyfriend's hand even though he can't move it or feel anything.

"I feel like the next time I see Ben, I'm punching him in the face." Rex replied, annoyed.

"Why do you think he'd do something like that? I mean sure from what he's told us about how Vilgax is dangerous, but not dangerous enough to where he'd do that to you." Weiss asked, a little worried.

"I'm more worried about that box. It couldn't really destroy the universe, could it?" Blake asked.

"I don't know and I don't care because I still can't feel anything below my elbows." Rex replied in a grumpy tone.

"I may have a way to speed up your healing process, Ricardo, but you must remain calm and trust that Benjamin knows what he's doing." Azmuth added, announcing his presence.

"What are you doing here, Azmuth?" Weiss asked.

"I was having a discussion with Jaune. But that isn't important because I understand that all of you are having a disagreement." the creator of the watch explained, earning a hate filled glare towards him from his grandson's counterpart.

"Disagreement?! I can't feel anything and I probably won't for the rest the day! I just don't understand why he would choose Koan over me!" Rex ranted.

"He's doing it to protect you, Ricardo. Due to your friends biology, he can heal almost on par with a champion, not to mention he knows Malware better than anyone even myself. Another thing is due to the Nanites in your body, all Malware would have to do is touch you once and he could copy and remove all of them from your body, making you a normal Human." Azmuth explained.

"There's just one thing I don't get: I thought Ben said Malware was dead." Blake added.

"We all thought that, a part of me hopes he was because he felt I'd betrayed him and in many ways, I did." Azmuth explained sadly.

"I think we need the full version of what happened. Like why Ben feels he needs to do this." Rex added.

"*Sigh* It's not my story to tell, but I'll tell you how Malware supposedly died and why Benjamin has learned from many people across the Multiverse like Samus." Azmuth explained, grabbing himself a chair to begin his story.

* * *

 **At the Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen House.**

Fighting alone after the Phantom Thieves were quickly taken down, Samus was all alone as she fought all the Atlas Knights and The General all alone using her Arm Cannon in order to protect the house and the Gunship because May is not pushing the button like she supposed to, making Samus fight harder before the door opened flying off, with the hinges straight into a Atlesian Knight-200, destroying it easily.

Looking towards the door, everyone saw that Ben was awake and was thankfully wearing a pair of pants showing off his very impressive 8 pack and muscles of his upper body to the Atlesian Knight-200s', not that they had cared along with Sam who would forever deny blushing, never having seen Ben without his shirt before.

"I hear that you've been wanting to see me, Jimmy. Well, here I am." Ben stated, spreading his arms mockingly.

"Ben Tennyson. By the Full Authority of the Four Kingdoms I'm placing you under arrest on the charges of property damage, assault on a fellow student, Grimm attraction, and finally, invading our world." Ironwood explained, pointing his guns at him, trying to remain calm.

"You're not taking him General." Samus warned, pointing her Arm Cannon at him.

"It's ok, Sam. I along with Yang and Helen will go with you, just give them time to put on clothes and for Helen to get adjusted to her new situation." Ben added, smiling remembering what happened earlier.

"I'm not giving them any time to escape. Soldiers, bring them to me now." Ironwood ordered as the AK-200s' went in the House only to be blasted out followed by the sounds of screeches from the girls not having expected such an intrusion like that.

"I told you that they needed to put on some clothes." Said Ben knowing the girls are going to blame the general.

Not liking this, the General simply waited for all the girls to come out when the his and Sam's surprise was a petty blue haired Woman with a long pony tail wearing a pair of black shorts, a pair of Ruby's old non-spiked boots and Ben's black shirt that was very much too big for her, showing off a tattoo of a race car with the tires replaced with hourglasses.

"Take off that Mask or whatever you're using to disguise yourself, everyone knows what you are." Ironwood ordered, not going to put up with anymore disguises.

"It's not a disguise. Thanks to Magic, I'm now able to choose between my Human Form and Other Form because I'm apparently half Human." Helen explained, surprised as her erased memories were coming back to her.

"Whatever, The three of you are coming with me." Ironwood replied.

"Fine by me, just remember I can escape at anytime even without the watch which I'm going to leave with Samus." Ben explained, tossing Sam the watch who caught it and put it on causing it to change colors from green to orange showing that she has put on the watch before.

 _'So Ozpin was telling the truth about the source of his transformations.'_ Ironwood thought, placing handcuffs on Ben which instantly made him more worried as he didn't try to escape or break them but instead he just smiled as if this was just a joke to him.

"C'mon girls, it's time we have a long talk with the Councilmen and Councilwomen across the world." Ben added as if this was just a good joke.

"I'm not putting on the handcuffs." Helen stated, not liking this.

"Just put them on, me and him can easily break out of them and we can easily get you out as well." Yang ordered, who hated this moment as she had to deal with the pain of every leader: Politics with Diplomats and Leaders of other Kingdoms/Planets.

Walking in front of Ironwood, who had his gun at the ready along with any AK-200s' waiting for the order to open fire at any second, not noticing the glares from Samus and the others who where waking up.

* * *

 **In the General's airship**

 **the Prison Cells.**

Appearing on the general's main ship, the three were escorted to three individual cells just like the ones Torchwick is currently in which by sheer coincidence, Ben's is right next to his making, Torchwick smile of seeing them again.

"Whoa, looks like the General has finally found an excuse to capture you or you're just here for shits and giggles." Roman commented.

"He didn't capture me, Torchwick, and I'm not here for laughs, I know you don't get a lot of TV coverage here, but long story short, the world has figured out I'm not who I claim I am." Ben replied rather casually as he placed his arms behind his head in his cell.

"Really? As interesting as this possibly is, I can't help but wonder why you're shirtless and where your stabilizer is." Roman said.

"I'm sure the general or someone will explain what's going on, and if they don't, then I'm sure your Midget of a Stalker will tell you considering I'm pretty sure she was the one who helped you escape." Ben retorted.

"Midget of a Stalker? Do you mean Neo?" Roman asked, having a very good idea on who he is talking about.

"I have no idea if that's her name or not, but yes. What's the deal with her? Considering she has been stocking me for months." Ben asked.

"Ohh... Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Normally, I don't care about anyone I work with, but she's special and not even that ogre thing is going to make me talk." Roman replied casually.

"Alright, your choice. I'll find out eventually, but right now, I'd rather just take a nap considering I just had a rather rushed wedding." Ben stated, leaning back and wondering what is going to happen.

* * *

 **Five minutes later.**

 **In the General's office.**

The four appeared in the General's office with all the Councilmembers from all across the world of Remnant's 4 Kingdom's Councils which were blacked out to cover their identities each of whom was glaring at Ben, Helen, Nora, and Yang.

"What is your real story, Mr. Tennyson? If that's your real name, Who is that Octopus Man, The one covered in bones, the crab that looks suspiciously similar to one of your own forms and that other Shapeshifter who transformed into what appears to be a younger version of yourself who had the same so-called Semblance, a red one similar to I believe the form is Upgrade, two other shapeshifters both having the exact same forms, Why is that fake Human look like a female version of one of your forms and how is it Yang Xiao Long is able to perform unknown abilities never before seen on this planet and what was that transformation she did and how is it Nora Valkyrie has the same powers as Rex Salazar?" A Councilman from Atlas demanded.

"It's time that I tell you the truth. The real truth of who I am and where I come from. My full name is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, I'm not from this universe. I come from a planet known as Earth and the real source of my transformations is my watch which is called the Ultimatrix. The octopus man as you called him is named Vilgax, The Conqueror of 10 worlds and Destroyer of Five now Six Worlds AKA the most dangerous person in my universe." Ben explained calmly.

"If he's the most dangerous person in your Universe, then why's he here?" a Councilmember from Mistral asked.

"He's here to kill me. The watch I use isn't the original, however, it's the most powerful version of it, but that's not important. The watch allows the user to transform into any alien, so long as the DNA is within the system, he like I'm sure all of you are thinking of wants to make it into a weapon so he can conquer not just the universe but the multi-verse itself and I'm literally the only person who has Ever stoped him." Ben explained, looking at each and every single member of all the councils.

"How long have you had that watch? You said you're 17 with how experienced you are. I imagine it's been quite a while." Kiki asked.

"I got the original when I was 10. Long story short, he eventually came and I barley made it out with my life. Back then, he could destroy a mountain in a SINGLE PUNCH and counter my Original 10 Forms. Now for the crab, that's Doctor Psychobos. His species is known as a Cerebrocrustacean, he created the watch that Koan uses which turns animals and him into the alien's natural predators." Ben explained.

"Interesting, could his watch make him into a Grimm?" A Councilmember from Vacuo asked.

"No, we officially confirm they had no DNA whatsoever. Now, as I was saying, the one with bones on his clothes is Khyber, he's wanted in Six Systems and has a shot on sight order from the Yautja who are a race of aliens who live for the hunt. Now for the one who can shapeshift like me is Albedo, his true form is a Galvan and he helped create the original watch and the Ultimatrix. No, no one will get a Watch unless Azmuth, the creator of the Watch, decides if you have one or not, and knowing him, he has already thought of someone to give the newest version of the watch to." Ben explained.

"And, what about that girl and those two?" Ironwood asked, hoping to Oum they don't reveal magic.

"I'm Human or was anyway, my memories are returning but long story short, I was experimented on making me turn into my Kineceleran form." Helen explained.

"I had a bad accident in Rex's Universe, I had to have a blood transfusion in order to save my life which inadvertently gave me these Builds, I can do anything he can do including controlling Technology. I can also now generate electricity into them for Attacks and not me just using my Semblance to channel electricity into my muscles." Nora explained, creating some sparks in her hands to demonstrate.

"You keep going on and on about other Universes. What does that even mean?" A Councilman asked from Mistral.

"There's a theory that states there's a Universe/Timeline for EVERYTHING. I'm from a Universe where Space Travel on my planet has already happened and yes that picture was real, but you cannot try us for the same thing twice, so don't say anything." Yang explained with a grin.

"We'll come back to that topic. Now what was those abilities you demonstrated against this Vilgax?" A Councilwoman from Atlas asked.

"That was Magic." Yang explained without restraint because there's no real point in denying what it is.

"There's no such thing as Magic." Ironwood added, hoping that she and Ben have enough sense to shut up.

"Oh yeah, then how did I do this?" Ben asked, casually taking off the handcuffs without breaking them, much to everyone's surprise as he held a hairpin which he definitely did not have earlier.

"Where did you get the hairpin? I had searched you personally." Ironwood asked.

"A little something called Magic, but watch this." Yang explained, doing the same, showing that Raven taught her how to pick locks.

Concentrating, the two Magic Users created a statue of each other's Angel/Devil Trigger respectively, completely out of their respective elements that became solid once it was finished, amazing everyone, never having seen such well Magic before.

"Hey, General, have you whatever you call them scan the White Statue. You'll find that it's made out of pure Ivory." Yang ordered, pointing to the Devil Statue.

"Same here, but the one I created is made out of pure Ebony, before you ask how we get it, we simply changed the atoms and the molecules within the air around us to do this." Ben explained, pointing to the Angel statue.

"Wait, is that how you made your fortune?" a Councilmember from Atlas asked.

"Oh no, I created diamonds from one of my alien forms and sold them." Ben replied, having no shame.

"Well, Diamonds are officially worthless considering he can make an infinite amount of them." A Councilwoman from Vacuo commented.

"Why do you think I married him? Diamonds are a girl's best friend." Yang replied, having a good feeling where most of her future jewelry is going to come from.

"Amen to that." Helen added, high-fiving Yang.

"Back to the topic at hand. What can you tell us about this Vilgax? Is there anyway for us to stop him?" Ironwood asked.

"A Ant would have an easier time stopping a Boot from crushing it. I'm literally the only person alongside Koan able to stop him and malware. Especially since squid face is now a champion." Ben explained.

"What's a Champion?" a Councilmember from Mistral asked.

"That's a little more difficult to explain. However, all you need to know is if I do die then, whoever Azmuth chose, will be the only one who could potentially stop him." Ben explained.

"What about his partner Malware? What should we know about him?" Kiki asked.

"He's the same species as one of my forms known as Upgrade. As Upgrade, I'm able to well upgrade technology, however, due to an accident on Malware's birth, technology upgrades him instead of the other way around. If you try to kill him, he'll survive and he'll take that technology, making him stronger." Ben explained.

"Should we stop the Vytal Festival for your challenge?" Ironwood asked.

"No! The festival ends in two days. That gives me more than enough time to prepare for him, however, if it's canceled, he'll attack and I'd not fully recovered from the surprise not to mention due to the rush of the ritual that transferred my powers to my new wives, I'm tired and I need enough rest, so I can finish preparing for any eventuality where I Die." Ben explained.

"That raises another matter. Should we allow Miss Xiao long-" Ironwood began before he was cut off by a gag appearing over his mouth.

"My name's Mrs. Xiao Long-Tennyson, I'm married in the eyes of Magic and this Mate Mark is my proof." Yang explained, removing her orange scarf to show her tattoo/Mate Mark.

"Mate Mark? Mrs.? Your file doesn't say you're married." Kiki asked, looking at it now.

"As I explained earlier in the arena my great grandmother or grandfather we're not sure which came to this planet and had kids. None of these kids had mama or their version of Aura. I have Mana, but for some reason, I can't access it or transform into my Anodite form." Yang explained.

"What does an Anodite look like?" A Councilman from Mistral asked.

"It was that Pink form you saw." Nora explained, having seen it enough times to recognize it by sight.

"Back to the matter at hand, why should we allow her to participate in this tournament when no one else on this planet has those abilities?" Kiki asked, wanting to make it a fair fight for everyone.

"How about this: What if I promise on my honor as queen to not use Angel Trigger or Magic in any shape or form at all during the festival?" Yang asked.

"You mentioned Angel and Devil Trigger, what is that?" Ironwood asked, removing the gag.

"Angel Trigger is basically what it sounds like. When you use an artifact completely bathed in the Holy Light such as Kirby's Warp Star, you're able to unlock one's inner potential for the Light." Yang explained.

"Devil Trigger is very similar, however, despite what others may think, I did not get it from the Yamato. I've used so much Dark Magic plus my niece's sword AKA the Sword of Sparta, I've basically unlocked Devil Trigger all on my own." Ben explained.

"What do these Angel and Devil Trigger do? Besides the physical appearance." Kiki asked.

"Well, besides the physical appearance we get stronger, faster, much more durable, and we're able to heal our injuries at a much faster rate than even Aura could do." Ben explained.

"It also has a slight affect outside of Trigger Mode: We get the added advantage of being more powerful when we first unlock it. I'm faster and stronger already." Yang explained.

"Interesting, now I have a question: Is it possible to achieve Immortality with Magic?" A Councilmember from Atlas asked, earning glares from the two.

"There's a way to gain immortality, however, it's not worth it because you have to sacrifice all the Organs of 1000 Children, eat the Bones of 100 Toddlers and drink the Blood of 50 Babies, but by doing that, you'll attract the attention of a lot of Demons." Ben explained, glaring at the person who asked.

"Demons? Magic? Angels? I'm starting to miss the days when the strangest thing was the Grimm." Ironwood commented.

"Well, those days are long since gone. Now is there anything else we're forgetting because people are going to want to know if the Vytal Festival is canceled or not." Yang asked, wanting to get out of here.

"Hold on a moment. Tennyson said he'd claim this planet as his own in the name of his kingdom or something, is he the king who claimed this planet?" Ironwood asked.

"Yes, I did, and before any of you tried to shoot me, let me tell you all something right now." Ben warned, changing into Devil Trigger.

"When and if I defeat Vilgax, everything and everyone on this planet will be recognized as mine in the eyes of the Plumbers also known as the Intergalactic Police Force where I'm from. I won't change anything major because I don't want to cause a panic and I want this place to grow on its own, but be warned: I will not put up with any attacks on my family, so if you try to attack them or don't destroy those weapons designed to kill my son and the others, I'll destroy them and Grimm will be the least of your problems. Oh! And this is a message for the entire Atlesian Council and the Kingdom of Atlas: If you order the Atlas Military to design any weapons to destroy me and to combat my Aliens, I will also destroy them." Ben warned, summoning the Sword of Sparta to look even more daemonic.

Even though each member of the 4 Councils minus Ironwood was all hundreds, if not, thousands of miles away, they could all feel the Aura instinctually almost as if he was right in front of them, glaring down at the room with the intensity of a Devil, ready to devour their souls.

Seeing that they are all afraid of Ben, he simply smirked and patrolled the shadows to teleport the four away from the general's office, hoping to deal with a few things before everything gets worse.

* * *

 **Beacon Tower**

 **In Ozpin's office.**

"There has to be something you can do, Ozpin. Surely there has been at least one lifetime when Magic was revealed!" Summer ranted.

"Magic has been revealed, but you won't find it in any history book or at least not obviously, but it has never been revealed on something this large of a scale." Ozpin replied, not happy about the situation.

"Well, we need to do something because if they're not within your office within the next two minutes, I'll personally go to the general's ship and mount an escape with or without your approval." Raven warned as Ozpin glared at her.

"You'll do no such thing, Raven. We simply have to have faith that everything will go all right." Ozpin stated before a holographic Fall Rose appeared with Amber, looking quite worried.

"Does anyone know what's going on? A lot of people have came to the building and started causing trouble claiming how no off-worlders like Ben are welcomed." Amber asked, who was not watching the festival due to running the company.

"It's a long story, but do you need help?" Fall asked.

"Maybe. Biowulf and Skalamander are keeping them at bay, but I don't know for how long." Amber explained as Ben, Helen, Nora, and Yang teleported into the room.

"Alright, we just dealt with the four councils and right now they're discussing what's going to be happening about the Vytal Festival and if I'm allowed to participate." Yang explained.

"What happens during the talks?" Summer asked, worried for Yang and possibly Ruby if they think she might've learned Magic as well.

"We'll tell you all. But first, Nora, why don't you go see the rest of your team, I know you're probably worried about them." Ben replied to Nora who happily left to go check on them.

Making sure that she was gone, everyone quickly got serious, knowing that this is going to be a very important discussion now that the existence of Magic is out in the open.

"If I had my way, you'd not participate at all for revealing Magic like that. Because of your stunt, Salem may try to come out in the open now that Magic has been revealed." Ozpin stated.

"If she comes, then Ben will be ready. You forget he could make her his slave." Raven added, who was actually hoping he would do it.

"Actually, I don't know how I access the True Darkness. I've been trying to figure out how I did it, but I don't know what I did besides getting angry." Ben explained, not liking this.

"Let's worry about that later. Now, what exactly did happen during the Ritual you did and why is Helen wearing a ID Mask again when everyone knows what she really looks like?" Summer asked.

"This is what I really look like. Apparently, I was once completely Human, but long story short, I was kidnapped along with Pierce and we were turned into what we're today in order to kill Ben, but we failed and our memories were wiped." Helen explained.

"Can you give a better explanation, Benjamin?" Ozpin asked as the elevator opened up to reveal Glynda and Samus along with the rest of the girls each having their own marks each different from the last.

Morrigan and Lilith's Mate Mark was of a Bat on their outfits only it was carrying a hourglass in its feet.

Julie's Mate Mark was of a Hourglass with the symbol of Magic on both sides of the glass.

Charmcaster's was of two wands crossing over each other behind a hourglass.

"I suggest you explain quickly because people are starting to ask dangerous questions about if that was really Magic." Glynda stated.

"Alright, it went like this." Hope replied, rubbing her neck and remembering how it happened.

* * *

 **Flashback: Ben's Harem.**

The 6 girls were laying in their respective circles each naked as the day they were born while having various different runes on their body for the power transfer.

"Is everyone ready? Once we start, we can't stop and there's no going back whatsoever." Yang explained seriously.

"We're Good." Morrigan replied, wanting to get this over with so she can commence her marriage.

"We aren't going to get done just by sitting around here." Lilith added, wanting to do the same thing.

"I just hope he won't mind being married to someone or something like me." Helen commented, showing her low Self-Esteem when it comes to her alien body.

"Let's get this over with, please." Hope added.

"I just hope my dad won't be too mad, he already dislikes Ben as it is." Julie added.

"Alright, if everyone's ready, then don't say a word and don't move a muscle." Yang ordered, channeling Magic into the circle.

Channeling Magic into the circles, the house began to glow for the inside, making quite the light show for everyone outside, not that they cared because they had to deal with the greatest country in the universe.

"Exaudi Vocem Amet Benedicat Saecula Nuptias Ligare Nos Amor Conjugii Et Amor Aeternus Surge Benedicat Nobis." Yang chanted as Magic appeared, floating over Ben.

 **(The rough translation from Google Translate on Latin is: Magic hear my call, Bless this Marriage in Holy Matrimony, bind us forever in Love and Respect, Please bless our Eternal Love with Eternal Happiness)**

"You call for marriage, I shall bless this marriage to you, Queen of My people." Magic replied before turning to Charmcaster.

"Descendent of my champion and rebirth of Lucy, my Oracle. Do you take the hand of my King and holy marriage forever more?" Magic asked, surprising everyone not expecting charm caster to be The Descendent of freaking Merlin and being a Anodite in the past life.

"I-I do." Charmcaster relied, in shock at this information.

Magic turned towards Julie who tried to stay calm in the presence of Magic after starting the branch of Alchemy which Nine the Phantom practices.

"Julie Yamamoto, rebirth of Natasha, do you accept my King's love and to honor your vow to forever love him?" Magic asked.

"I do with all my heart." Julie replied without hesitation but was a little surprised.

Magic turned towards Helen who looked up at her at her in awe and a little fear, not used to being in the presence of embodiments.

"Helen Wheels, like in your past life as Artemis, you're an alien hybrid, only this time, it's between a Human snd Kineceleran instead of a Anodite and a Finite. Do you accept my gift and his hand in Marriage?" Magic asked, further shocking everyone not expecting to find all the girls from Ben's past life in one place.

"I-I-I of course I do, I love him." Helen replied, shocked.

Turing towards the two Succubuses, Magic just gained a blank face, knowing she doesn't even have to ask when it comes to these two.

"I already know your answer, so I'm just going to skip the rest of this." Magic explained, lifting her torch into the air, creating a spark for each girl and hitting their necks, creating a Mate Mark for each, leaving as as power rose from Ben sharing all his power with all.

Feeling their new husband's power coursing through their veins, everyone was astounded by just how much power he truly has without the aid of the gas, making them all wonder just how powerful he will be in the future.

"This is amazing I- AWWWWW!" Helen cried, suddenly feeling intense pain like never before.

Watching as a blue light engulfed Helen, all the girls could only listen in horror as they could hear their new sister wife scream in pain, being unable to do anything about it before the light died down to reveal a Human Girl, much to their surprise.

"Helen?" Julie asked, surprised to see her like this.

"What happened? I feel weird." Helen asked, rubbing her right eye when she noticed she had a total of five fingers instead of her usual three and where her blue colored skin was now a pale white color, much to her surprise.

"Oh my god. Someone get me a mirror!" Helen ordered.

Using her powers, Yang created a fully body mirror to show Helen was completely Human in appearance with Long Blue hair going down to her waist, a beautiful set of Green eyes looking back and some blue lip stick staring right back at her.

"Oh god... I'm Beautiful..." Helen whispered, trying to not cry as Ben started to wake up.

"Oh my... Man, did that hurt... Well, at least it worked..." Ben mumbled, rubbing his head before he noticed Helen checking herself out in the mirror.

"Helen? Is that you?" Ben asked, crossing his legs to hide his arousal from seeing so many naked women.

Looking back, Helen was glad to see Ben awake from his nap, making her smile as he tried to hide how turned on his was about her body, making her smile a bit even if she was embarrassed a bit.

"Yes, it's me. I'm Human again, but that's not important because I'm finally Beautiful and the best part is if we have kids, I won't have to lay an egg." Helen explained.

"Wait, you mean to say you'd lay an egg?" Hope surprised by this information.

"Yes, Female Kineceleran's lay eggs, we're reptiles." Helen explained before they heard more gun fire outside.

"Helen, because your shirt was connected to your shorts, you can wear my shirt because you don't have a tail anymore. Yang, see if she can wear a pair of your shorts. The rest of you get dressed and head to Beacon while me, Yang, and Helen deal with the Council." Ben ordered, putting on a pair of pants and kicking down the door.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"And, that's what happened. Although, I still don't know why those three were in his world while me and him been separated for Six lifetimes." Yang explained, confused by that last part.

"Who knows, maybe it has something to do with the fact Darkness doesn't like you." Raven replied as a shadow smacked her upside the head as Darkness and Space appeared both looking worried.

"We came as soon as it was safe, my Son. We know what's happening as such we came to give you something along with a bit of advice." Darkness explained, ignoring how Ben mumbled how she's not his mom.

"What's your advice?" Morrigan asked.

"Vilgax knows all of your moves, not imagine since the Eye of Agamotto is broken you now live inside of time again, however, if you are fast enough you can catch them off guard. But don't worry, my champion. Darkness, Death, Magic, and I will repair your Amulet. This time it won't be destroyed like that again." Space explained as Darkness smirked.

"We don't know what all of his powers can do since he's the champion of Time, however, we imagine he can open portals to different timelines as well as bring several people to the present whether they're in the Future or Past." Darkness explained.

"We suspect he can also completely rewind time around himself in order to undo any damage you did to him. As such, I suggest going for killing blows like the Heart, Brain and Lungs." Space explained.

"Anything else I should know about?" Ben asked as Samus pasted him the watch.

"Nightmare will not interfere with this fight. He's rather curious on how things are going to turn out, but afterwords he may try to capture you, if you're too tired to fight back." Darkness warned, crossing her arms at the mention of Nightmare as she and Space are planning to make sure that will NEVER happen.

"Well, that's one good thing now that you mentioned it, you have something for my husband." Yang added, eating a glare from Darkness.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear, Minerva. Thorin could do infinitely better than you. And the only reason why I didn't kill you when you were born was because she did not do the same thing, so don't talk to me like we're friends because we're not." Darkness warned, confusing Yang on who "She" was because she is still missing memories.

"You cannot talk to Yang like that." Summer stated, not liking this embodiment.

"Summer, you might want to shut up before you make her mad." Glynda warned.

"Or what? Those Silver Eyes aren't going to do anything to me because I'm infinitely more powerful than the God of Darkness." Darkness asked, smirking at them.

"Look, I don't know why you hate my wife so much, but if you really are my so-called mother then you'll let it go because she makes me happy and that's the end of it." Ben warned, glaring at her.

"You said that you had something for Ben, what is it?" Morrigan asked to her goddess.

"I have this for my Son. This will give you greater control over the Darkness." Darkness explained, pulling out a small Moon which is about the Same Size of the Warp Star as it transformed into long black staff with a Orb at the top within the mouth of a Dragon, holding a Moon which actually follows a Lunar Eclipse Cycle or the Moon's Phases on Remnant or Earth.

"This is the Warp Moon or it's alternate and true form, the Moon Staff. This is created to be the Warp Star/Star Rod's equal in every way. With this, you could destroy anyone related to the Light and Hope." Darkness explained, amazing everyone as the Warp Moon/Moon Staff is basically the opposite counterpart of the Warp Star/Moon Staff.

 _'And, since the fact like the Warp Star/Star Rod, it grants the user Unlimited Stamina, an ESP Sixth Sense/Spidey Sense for my Son, along with sensing my Bastard Son's location and presence, Watch and Hear Nightmare's Location and Actions. And for the Unlimited Stamina part, my Son won't be kidnapped guaranteed because he will NEVER be tired.'_ Darkness mentally thought, smirking to herself as the Star Rod/Warp Star also grants the same benefits to Kirby like the Unlimited Stamina and sensing Nightmare's Presence and Location, etc.

"*Whistles* That's impressive. Can I use it to control the Grimm?" Ben asked curiously.

"Sorry, but no. As far as the Grimm are concerned, you're the lowest in the hierarchy despite being my son." Darkness explained, confusing everyone as they never quite having heard of a hierarchy amongst the creatures.

"You mean to say they have a hierarchy?" Summer asked, a little worried.

"The hierarchy goes from the top to bottom in this order. Me, their creator, the God of Darkness, Salem, and finally, my son. While yes, you can use the True Darkness against them to control all of them, they won't truly see you as their leader until you defeat the Alpha or in this case, Salem. Some of them may be intelligent, but the bottom line is they are still animals." Darkness explained.

"Well, that's good to know-" Amber began before they heard a large explosion from her end.

"What was that?" Ben asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It appears the Rioting is getting worse. You might want to get here fast." Amber explained, closing the connection.

"Alright, I'll deal with that. Girls, we'll talk more about this new relationship later tonight. Sam, I may need your help with this one considering you're the scariest woman I know besides my mom." Ben stated, making her smirk as Ben took the staff and left through the shadows together.

"Now that they're gone, the two of us are going to have a long talk about revealing Magic to the world, Ms. Xiao Long." Ozpin stated, narrowing his eyes.

"Fine, we can do that after I bring the kids back from my planet." Yang replied, taking a deep breath and summoning the gate straight out of the ground, allowing the kids to come threw, being very glad to see her.

* * *

 **At Patch.**

 **Heroes** **United: Dust & Shipping Company**

Appearing on top of the building looking down, Ben saw that there was a very large crowd of both races protesting and throwing assortment of rocks and other items towards the building, but did not dare approach with both EVOs at the ready should they come any closer than that.

"Sam, if you would do the honors." Ben said, pointing down with his new staff.

"With pleasure." Sam replied, equipping her suit and jumped down in her Morph Ball form, landing without any damage.

"Alright what seems to be the problem?" Sam asked. hoping to solve this peacefully.

"NO MORE ALIENS! YOU AND ALL THOSE OTHER FREAKS NEED TO GET OFF OUR PLANET!" a random Faunus shouted.

"YEAH! AND TAKE THAT BLONDE WHORE AS WELL!" a Female Human shouted, showing that NOT all Females loved Aliens like Kirby.

"I'd be careful if I were you. Ben has asked that I settle things peacefully before he gets involved." Samus warned, getting ready to use her Arm Cannon.

"OR WHAT?! YOU AND THAT FREAK OF A JELLYFISH CAN-" tried A male Fannus until the canon was pointed at him.

"You can insult me, but do not insult May." Samus warned, ready to kill if necessary.

"It does matter what you do to us because the Council will have you punished, you alien freak!" the same female from earlier shouted.

"You seem to be forgetting who my little brother is. He wasn't lying about being king as such by your kingdom's new laws, allows all foreign diplomats including those of extraterrestrial can remained untouched unless they attack a government official." Samus warned as Ben flew down using his magic to project himself to slow his dissent.

"I don't remember hiring so many workers, either I'm losing my mind from the gas or you all have some kind of problem." Ben stated, being little sarcastically as people began to shout at him and throw the rocks at him as they simply floated before they could touch him.

"GET OFF OUR PLANET, YOU ALIEN FREAK! AND TAKE THOSE OTHERS WITH YOU!" a random Faunus shouted, pulling out a knife and charging.

Seeing the incoming Knife, Ben did nothing but let it come as the Knife that was about to be stabbed right in the stomach, shattered upon contact on his chest, causing wide eyes from the Faunus and the rest of the crowd as Ben quickly turned into Hunter and blasted the Faunus's Head with a charged light blue plasma shot from his Plasmacaster.

"Let me all show you a little something. Something that makes me far greater than any normal magic user." Ben said, creating a clone of himself who nodded back to him.

"Choono slalem denni tay'lori ogee-ay. Lucheno vadem klavlane. Blenay vedi nalem koreem. Blenay vedi nalem koreem. Villos susko kono lamal! Vlemon tagoo!" the Clone chanted and to everyone's surprise and horror the dead man got up with his head still showing the damage from the Plasmacaster's damage.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" a man from the back cried out in fear.

"Compared to the rest of you, I could very well be the closest thing you would ever meeting a god. I can't be killed, I just can't be killed by ordinary means." Ben said, looking towards the reanimated corpse.

"He's perfectly under my control until my clone stops chanting. When he stops, the body just drops dead again, however, I can bring him back to life for good I want. However, that's not part, either leave or I make you." Ben warned, turning towards the crowd who backed off in fear, running away until Ben pointed the Moon Staff at the crowd, quickly killing them as he held up their souls and sent them to Death's Realm in a very Large Soul Jar with a Black Ribbon.

"Sam, can you watch things hear while I go talk to Rex?" Ben asked as she nodded.

Opening a portal to the hospital, Ben saw that Rex was now able to sit up, but currently on able to move anything below his knees.

Looking towards the sound of the portal opening, Rex quickly got mad when he saw who it was as he clenched his first angrily.

"Hey, Rex, I know you're-" Ben began until he was punched in the face by the Smack Hands, setting him into the hall just in front of nurse Aran who is passing bye.

"THAT WAS FOR SEVERING MY NERVES, YOU BASTARD!" Rex shouted from his room.

"Ohhh... I deserve that..." Groaned Ben as Aran pulled him out of the wall.

"This is a hospital not a jungle gym where you can roughhouse. Talk peacefully or get out." Nurse Aran warned.

"Sorry about that. I'll have the wall fixed." Ben replied, using his Magic to repair the wall like nothing ever happened.

Going back inside, Ben saw that Rex was still glaring at him, showing that he is still upset about there earlier disagreement about the fight.

"Look Rex. I know that you're angry and you have every right to be, but I'm doing this to save your life." Ben explained as Rex glared at Ben.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it. I still can't feel anything below my knees. Azmuth explained everything on why you're doing this, but it still hurts nonetheless." Rex explained.

"Then you know that if I die, you're the only one who could make any form of resistance. Now, I'm sorry I had to sever your nerves, but I had to demonstrate just how much faster Squidface is. I've fought him for seven years and even I don't think I can survive this one." Ben explained.

"Then why did you challenge him to a fight to the death? In fact, why did you ask Azmuth for permission to possibly kill him?" Rex asked as Ben sighed.

"That's a long story. I promise I'll tell you and everyone else when you're out of the hospital. However, I need to prepare for Squidface, which means I need to have a will made just in case." Ben explained as Rex nodded in agreement.

"Agreed. However, the moment I get up, I'm going to pay you back for severing my nerves." Rex promised, sporting his grin as Ben smiled at him.

"I'd be worried if you would not." Ben replied, getting up to open a portal to Yang who is now back in the arena with the rest of Team RWBY and the kids along with both Pisces and Aquarius.

"Alright, since people are back, I can assume the tournament is continuing." Ben asked, taking a seat.

"Yes. However, whether my team and I are allowed to continue to participate is up for debate. Now shush, Sun's Team is up next." Yang explained, ignoring how almost everyone in the arena was looking at her and her team due to their powers.

Before anyone could make any form of violent protest against them, everyone was cut off by a holographic screens of the two professors coming back online.

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum**

"Welcome back, everyone. Even though the actions of earlier had taken place, the tournament will not be cancelled and will be moving on as scheduled." Port announced.

"However, at this moment, Team RWBY is suspended, pending a discussion whether the team is allowed to participate in the tournament due to discovery of new such abilities." Oobleck explained, much to the said team's disappointment.

"But enough of that. Because, Vacuo fans are sure to be hurting after that one, but this next one will have them on the edge of their seats!" Oobleck announced as the screen shows the picture of Nora smacking all Four team members of Team BRNZ appeared.

"Team NDGO of Shade is certainly a crowd favorite, but these lovely ladies are going against some of the toughest, testosterone-filled teammates we've seen so far! I'm of course talking about... Team SSSN!" Port announced as the camera cuts to the view of a few spectators in the stands holding up signs with each male's face decorated with hearts, the exception being a simple image of a certain set of abs belonging to the Sun of Team SSSN.

"Sun Wukong and his team are certainly a force to be reckoned with, and although he'll be representing the Mistral Academy of Haven, I'm sure his friends and family back in Vacuo will be cheering him along!" Port explained as Team SSSN walks into the center of the field, waving to the cheering crowds as they do so.

"Good luck, Neptune!" Weiss called sweetly.

Not hearing his friend, Neptune continued waving until he spots his four beautiful opponents, which causes him to develop a confident attitude as he addresses them with a smile and a wink Saying "Ladies" as Weiss got angry at and pointed towards the arena with righteous feminine fury.

"BREAK HIS STUPID FACE, NDGO!" Weiss shouted.

"Alright, girls, try and remember: hands above the waist." Neptune stated, demonstrating as Sun placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Ignore him, for he... Yeah, he's dumb." Sun added, trying to come up with a better word but failing.

Neptune simply gave a second sparkling wink to the disgusted females as the holographic roulette shows up again, landing on a yellow image of sunny dunes and stone formations until the real thing emerges from below as a small circular light even appears overhead, causing most of the crowd to don sunglasses.

"Alright! home-field advantage!" Nebula shouted.

"Don't get too cocky! That's my turf, too!" Sun replied.

"I hope I don't get sand in my shoes." Scarlet commented, looking down At his outfit.

"Be cool, man." Neptune whispered, but the next words nearly brought him to his knees.

"Hey! The ocean!" Dew shouted as Neptune turned and saw the random pick for himself.

"Huh?" Neptune asked, his eyes dilated at his goggles, reflecting the terrifying image, as a slight whimper escaping him.

"Ahh, what's wrong with that guy?" Pisces asked, not knowing of Neptune's Aquaphobia or Fear of Water.

"Oh, no. Neptune's... afraid of the water." Blake explained, flabbergasting Pisces, never hearing of someone being afraid of the water with Aquarius as her mom.

"Someone is afraid of the water? That's stupid." Pisces asked as Daphne sighed.

"Once again, the sheer ideology of Humans amazes me. On our planet, fear is literally beaten out of you." Daphne explained as Oobleck did the count down before anyone could comment on her race's culture.

 **"** 3, 2, 1, BEGIN!" Oobleck announced, the round between the two teams beginning.

 **BGM Start- He is a Pirate – Pirates of the Caribbean.**

As soon as the word is said, Neptune zooms through the enemy team and skids up the mountain behind them.

"Neptune, what are you doing?!" Sage demanded.

"Uh, you know, just getting to higher ground!" Neptune explained, now standing on a ledge near the top of the formation, yelling down to his friends.

 **"** On the enemy's side?!" Sun yelled exasperatedly.

"They would never expect it!" Neptune cried waving his hands.

"He's not wrong." Dew commented,turning to her allies.

"Open fire!" Nebula shouted, calling out her first order.

Team NDGO goes forward into their turf as Team SSSN follows them, Sage with his sword raised and Scarlet having ditched his coat.

Scarlet comes upon Octavia Ember emerging out from a nearby arch and tries to slice her with his cutlass. She ducks under the swing and continues sliding away, past the middle of Dew and Sage getting ready to rumble.

Sage hefts his giant blade overhead, only to get knocked back by Dew's spear. He glances up in time to see the blonde wave her weapon over the sand to create three small twisters that kick up dust in his face.

Sage looked around as they surrounded him, but doesn't realize the danger until they coalesce into one big tornado that picks him up off the ground. With his weapon torn out of his grip and screaming in panic, he's totally helpless as the winds throw him and his blade out of the arena.

"And NDGO gains the advantage!" Oobleck cried.

Octavia slides in front of Sun and Scarlet, who ready themselves to fight her just as she spins her sword around and produces a wave of flame that kicks up dust in their faces. Sun manages to jump out of the cloud just in time to call for his replacement in fighting the redhead.

"Neptune!" Sun called, needing help.

Seeing his leader run from the duel, Neptune leaps down from his position and cocks his gun. Octavia attempts to use another fire attack to blind Neptune, but he simply puts on his goggles and fires a bolt as his opponent, who blocks it with her blade right before seeing Sun leap out of nowhere to deliver a neck-snapping kick to her face.

Now furious, Octavia brings her blade onto Sun's Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in its staff form as he spins it all around his body while hitting several parts of hers. He ends it with a jab that knocks Octavia on her back in the sand.

"Oh! And we're down to 3-on-3!" Port commented.

Sun looks at Neptune fighting with Gwen Darcy as she circles him with her flying knives and Scarlet attempting to go weapon-to-weapon with Dew. She merely calls upon another sandy cyclone to lift Scarlet up, and he revolves around the spiral until it launches him over the shipwreck.

It seems like he's about to be eliminated at well, but he extended his arms and managed to dive onto a part of the mast, almost losing his balance once the pole's under his feet. He eventually finds his balance right when Nebula closes in and launches an arrow with her crossbow at the mast, using it to jump right up to where Scarlet is.

She folds up the sides of her weapon into a blade to cross swords with her opponent, the both of them ducking and missing or getting hit by the hilts until Nebula slams her metal over Scarlet's and forces him to lean back on the post.

Luckily, he manages to get his sword back out from the trap and feign a swing at Nebula's feet before knocking into her with his elbow, causing the NDGO leader to fall into the sand below.

From his position, Scarlet sees Gwen continue to throw her knives, and he smirks before whipping out his pistol and shooting the hilt guard as a grappling hook to get her by the ankle.

"Gotcha." Scarlet said, jumping down.

Scarlet uses the cord to lift Gwen into the air while he slowly comes down to the ground, only to land directly beneath her as she attempts to protect her modesty while knives start raining down from her dress.

Scarlet quickly adopts a pose that somehow allows him to miss every single blade that comes crashing down into the sand at his feet, which he gives a sigh of relief to. His luck doesn't hold when Dew leaps near Sun, causing the monkey Faunus to find his new improvised weapons in the form of two coconuts he knocks out the palm tree beside him, which he throws at his opponent only to get them knocked right back at him, now spontaneously catching fire as they travel.

Sun narrowly misses them both, but Scarlet gets one straight to the face, and the other lands in a place that makes him squeal in unimaginable pain while dropping his Aura levels into elimination as most of the man in the arena, cover their junk, feeling phantom pains.

"Nuts." Sun sighed as he looks from Scarlet to Dew as she summons a few water blue tornadoes that he tries to dodge around.

"Uh, Neptune? Could use some help, buddy!" Sun called, dodging Dew's attacks.

"Uh, you know, uh, it would probably be better if _you_ came over _here_! Yeah, I can guard this... sector! We're in lockdown mode!" Neptune replied, further baffling everyone.

"There's nothing to lock down!" the leader of Team SSSN shouted as Gwen was cut down by Nebula, much to her relief.

"Lockdown! Right! You got it!" Neptune replied, turning away, not seeing Sun jumping out from Dew's attempt to pierce him with her spear.

"Dude, I know you're afraid of the water, but you gotta-" Sun began as a blue shot from Neptune's weapon knocks an attacking Dew out of midair and into the water.

Dew manages to get back up as Nebula and Gwen join their comrade, lifting their weapons and ready to fight once more.

"There! I helped! Are you happy now!? Also, I am not afraid of water, and I have no idea what you are talking about!" Neptune replied.

"NEPTUNE!" Sun screamed.

"Okay, fine! Just get out of the water!" Neptune ordered, ready to finish their round.

Neptune jumps over to a spot near the coastal line next to Sun, and he unfolds his weapon into its trident form before tip-toeing forwards and, eyes closed, plunges the sparking prongs into the water. The energy surges through the deep until the remaining members of NDGO are electrocuted and kneel in the water, smoking and defeated with the sound of the buzzer.

 **BGM ends.**

"And with that, Team SSSN moves on to the doubles round! You know what I call that victory?" Port asked, looking towards Oobleck.

" _Shocking?_ " Oobleck asked, hoping his friend did not pick up any bad puns.

"No, _well earned_. What you said was stupid." Port replied as Oobleck turned away and frowned.

* * *

 **At a Coffee shop.**

 **With Carmine and Qrow.**

"That was one hell of a fight! What did you think?" Carmine asked, looking towards his teacher who simply shrugged unimpressed.

"I've seen better..." Qrow mumbled.

"Oh come on, man. If we're not here to see any of these fights, then what are we here for?" Carmine asked as a Atlas ship flew past.

"That one. When you're done watching, meet me at Beacon and no getting into more fights." Qrow warned, finishing his coffee as he got up and left.

* * *

 **Back at the Arena.**

"Aw, that was so close!" Ruby cried, slouching into her chair.

"Looks like the dorks made it to the next round!" Yang commented.

Looking down in the arena, Blake saw that Sun and Neptune are dancing like fools before her fellow Faunus gives Bher a special double-gun gesture with a wink, eliciting a blush and a small smile from his target.

"Emphasis on dorks." Blake mumbled.

"That concludes the matches for today. Please leave the Coliseum IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!" Oobleck announced with the last 6 few words with emphasis.

"Let's go congratulate them!" Kirby shouted, jumping out of his mom's lap.

Everyone get up from their seats and start to head out just as the same ribbon-adorned craft passes over the Colosseum, causing Weiss to stop in her tracks and Ruby to bounce into her.

"What are you looking at, Human?" Daphne asked, haven't been right behind her.

"She's here!" Weiss whispered, confusing Daphne.

The Schnee heiress's face displayed a mix of joy and anxiety as the screen cuts to black and the camera blacks out.

* * *

 **Omake: A Day of Birth, A Sign of Trust, True Colors of Life, and Dream Land Academy** **Monstrous Surprise.**

 **Island of Patch**

 **Gray Family Home**

Walking through the door of the Gray Family Home, Zwei immediately headed for the sister's room, finding Zoe resting with 8 no 9 Puppies, nursing new born puppies much to his relief as they where alright and the 9th Puppy was a Male.

"Bark!" Zwei cried, quietly worried and showing his Translator Collar turned off.

"Bark!" Zoe replied back just as quietly to show she was ok.

Running up the stairs to see the puppies, Kirby was excited to see the new grand puppies imagining all sorts of pictures of how they could look like before he saw them currently nursing from Zoe making him squeal quietly as he tried to pet one before he was picked up by Karai.

"Sorry Kirby, but they need to rest and feed from Zoe for a couple weeks before you can pet one." Karai explained as the others came in.

"What's wrong with them?" Barbara asked confusedly.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"I thought these things were like the pets we keep on Pop Star. Why aren't they fighting each other to the death in order to get food?" Daphne explained.

"You mean to tell me even your pets fight to the death?" Karai asked.

"Well, how else are they supposed to earn our love? Nothing on our planet is guaranteed except Death. Literally everything on our planet is trying to kill us which is why we're the strongest warriors in the known universe because we treat everything as if it's an enemy or as a means to get stronger." Barbara explained.

"Is fighting seriously the only thing your people care for?" April asked.

"We don't only care for fighting, but every citizen must know how to fight. My mother was a mechanical engineer for some of our strongest weapons within our Army." Kara explained.

"My father was head of the Ninja Guard while my mother was a librarian." Barbara explained.

"Regardless, not everything is about fighting." Ben added, coming upstairs.

"True. But I'm going to fight against Nightmare until I die." Barbara replied.

"That may happen soon if you're not too careful." Karai added as Daphne and Barbara rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, can I possibly have a puppy when they're old enough?" Weiss asked, really wanting a puppy.

"I'll think about it. Puppies usually need at least a month to grow before they can be given away." Karai explained, telling the truth.

"That's all I ask for." Weiss replied, grateful to possibly have a puppy.

"Anyway, now that is out-of-the-way, I think you all should leave, so Zoe can relax." Splinter added as everyone nodded and left all except for Zwei who sat, watching his mate and puppies.

Walking back to the house, everyone began to relax after everything that has happened today from the reveal of Ben being the Son of Darkness to the birth of new puppies, everyone was ready to simply relax when Kirby latched onto Raven's leg.

"Grandma. Do you want to learn the Sword Beam?" Kirby asked sweetly.

"Sure thing. Let's just go to my training ground, so we aren't interrupted by anyone." Raven replied, looking forward to learning the Sword Beam and taking a nice soak in the hot springs.

 _'Hehehe. Qrow's going to be in for a surprise when he finds out I know how to do this.'_ Raven thought smugly.

"While you argue with that, Yang and I will be teaching Weiss and Blake a bit of Magic." Ben addd, surprising the two.

"Do you really think we are trustworthy with magic?" Blake asked surprised.

"I mean isn't Magic supposed to be a gift from your goddess or something?" Weiss asked.

"Magic's a gift that much is a fact, however, we can choose who to teach it to at anytime." Yang explained, leading them to Kabu Canyon.

* * *

 **Darkness's Realm**

Watching from her realm, Darkness smiled at the sight of her son's family before getting back to work on a project for Ben, knowing that he will need it in the upcoming war against Nightmare, trusting him with this great power.

However, she knew that Death told Ben about there are Monsters under Dream Land Academy due to the NME Monster Delivery System in DDD's Office and one in Salem's Castle in the Land of Darkness, causing herself to stop Ben and Death as she told them that she will take care of them herself as she told Ben to keep on teaching Magic to his family while dealing with Life's True Colors.

 **Flashback: Darkness's Mission**

 **Dream Land Academy**

In the bowels of Dream Land Academy, Darkness herself was glaring at the Monsters that her Bastard Son has stored due to DDD's Monster Delivery System.

Smirking with a literal Dark Smirk, Darkness herself instantly killed them with a snap of her fingers along with destroying the Monster Delivery System in DDD's Office as she heard the gasps and shocks of DDD and Escargoon in the Headmaster's Office, demanding how did the Delivery System was damaged as her dark smirk got bigger for dramatic effects.

 **1 Minute Later.**

Smirking at her accomplished mission, Darkness killed DDD and Escargoon, allowing Death to collect their souls and their dead corpses as well as Darkness herself to quickly take the damaged Nightmare Enterprises Monster Delivery System Technology, glad that Nightmare was busy trying to get the rest of his army since his Main Army and Fortress was destroyed by Ben as her next mission was to destroy the second Monster Delivery System in Salem's Castle in the Land of Darkness.

 **Land of Darkness**

 **Salem's Castle**

In Salem's Castle, the Grimm Queen was staring at the mysterious damaged that she witnessed alongside her followers as not only her NME Monster Delivery System was destroyed by what she described powerful wave of magic, but also it disappeared leaving the empty spot where it used to be on her table.

Pulling out her NME Cell Phone, Salem contacted Nightmare as she spoke a few words with narrowed eyes and a frown.

"Nightmare... we have a problem." Salem explained, unknowningly that Darkness destroyed the Monster Delivery System and took it away.

 **Flashback ends**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

However, after her mission, the most horrible thing that Darkness found out after that was that she discovered Life's True Colors alongside Death, Space, Dreams, and Magic except Light who was still in her realm as normally she would punish Light, but she decided to let the Boss do it as she was waiting for Yang to unlock the True Light.

However, before she left, Darkness and Space restored the Eye of Agomotto/Ben's Amulet, perfectly making it completely indestructible from the Dagonius Gas and any other forms of damage and possible scenario with Magic's help with the upgrade by Death and Space for Ben to live outside of Time again that he can still control with his free will, so he can fight Vilgax again for the Final Battle as Darkness quickly sent it to her son in a wrapped up Present with Black and Purple Gift Wrapping Paper and a Black Ribbon.

 **Life's Realm**

In Life's Realm, Life herself in her child form with tear stained eyes, was wrapped in chains alongside Aquila, glaring at the people in front of her, a glaring Eva who was holding a glaring Kirby with Darkness, Space, Magic, and of course a crying Death who was being comforted by the Boss in his Morgan Freeman form as he sported a look of disappointment on his face as he was hugging the crying Death with Kurayami on her shoulder while Lucy and her 599 Golden Eagle Sisters were glaring at their horrible birth Mother except Ezio who was busy with his own personal business.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!" Life shouted with Aquila agreeing alongside her as the Boss shooked his head as he sported a professional look of disappointment and being stern.

"Life. I knew everything. I heard everything. I'm so disappointed in you. Because of your actions, your Heart is black due to showing zero remorse and regret. And since because I felt bad for your sister here as she told me everything, this doesn't count as favoritism, this is called sympathy. Anyway, your actions includes but not limited to: Spreading those rumors about your own sister, not bothering to save her champion due to your true colors even when repaying NME that favor which led to the Arkham Incident, seeing Eva here as nothing more than a form of entertainment, and most of all according to Light, not acting your Age, etc." Boss explained sternly, still comforting Death as Life was quickly silenced due to the stern narrowed glare from the Boss.

"What are you going to do to us?" Life asked, being completely scared due to the Boss's stern tone.

"Well, as such, I can only think of one punishment fitting enough for you and Aquila: Oblivion." Boss explained, earning wide eyes from Life as she started crying.

"WHAAAAAAAA! NO! I DO NOT DESERVE OBLIVION FOR TELLING THE TRUTH!" Life demanded, acting like a child as she was crying like a spoiled little brat as Eva glared at her in her adult form while holding a cutely glaring Kirby.

"As my Ward here would put it: You're just like Nightmare, you Heartless meanie." Eva explained, with Kirby cutely nodding at her words with a serious glare.

"You made Miss Death cry, you meanie. You made Eva here cry, and Miss Aquila is just like you: A Dark Hearted Bully." Kirby cutely explained with a serious tone, earning caws from the Shadow Ravens and Golden Eagles including Kurayami as they supported Kirby's words.

"NOOOOOO!" Life demanded as she and Aquila disappeared, showing that the Boss has sent them both to Oblivion, much to Death, Kurayami, Ash, Lucy, and the rest of the Golden Eagles and Shadow Raven's Satisfication.

"Alright, who's her next replacement, Boss?" Death asked, making him smile as the Boss telepathically contacted someone, as that person arrived to show that it was a Celestialsapien.

She looks like a regular female Celestialsapien, being about as tall as Way Big, just like all other Celestialsapiens in the Forge of Creation. She once held her baby Celestialsapien in her hands as her unborn child was perfectly safe after the Agreggor Incident due to well Ultimate Kevin stopping Ultimate Agreggor from absorbing the Baby Celestialsapien.

This is the Mother Celestialsapien, the Mother of her Baby Celestialsapien that Ultimate Agreggor once tried to absorb until he was stopped by Ultimate Kevin.

"Artemis. You are hereby the new successor as the new Embodiment of Life since you fully accepted it not only you're very decisive with your dual conciseness/Multiple Personalities/Voices, but because you wanted to thank Benjamin AKA Thorin personally for saving your unborn child from Ultimate Agreggor. And the Successor of the Golden Eagles here will be a new Golden Eagle Queen that I will only create this one time only without arrogance and laziness." Boss explained as the now named Artemis smiled at him along with Lucy and Kurayami as they hope Aquila's Successor is way better than her.

"Thank you, Boss." Artemis replied, smiling at him as she looked at the Embodiments with her Sweet and Warmful smile as they smiled back as the Boss used his power on her to make her the new embodiment of Life as the screen cuts to black.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY version.)**

 **Yang Xiao Long: Hi, I'm Yang Xiao Long. And today has been a not so great day... Vilgax, Albedo, Khyber, Psychobos, and Malware... appeared during the Vytal Festival. Squidface and Malware use our natural predator's gas to almost kill my husband.** **Unfortunately, I had no choice but to reveal Magic to the whole world of Remnant. Well, this is gonna be a long night...**

 **Next time on RWBY:** **Heroes United...**

 **It's a Brawl in the Family**

 **Weiss: Winter.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: And there we go, folks. Vilgax, Malware, Albedo, Khyber, and Psychobos appeared in the Vytal Festival. Now, the World of Remnant is now fully aware of Ben and later on Rex's True Origins and Powers. Things are** **starting to get heating up now that Magic's existence has been revealed. Now tune in next time for Issue 3 where Winter Schnee arrives at Beacon along with Qrow. See you next chapter!**


	66. V3 I3: It's Brawl in the Family

Volume 3 Issue 3: It's Brawl in the Family

 **Beacon Academy**

The scene opens to a shot of Beacon Academy's courtyard at dusk, with Weiss, Barbara, and Ruby running up the Main Avenue towards the docking bays with Weiss being unusually happy about this.

"Human! What's the big deal!? Who is it? Who's _she_!?" Daphne demanded, running to keep up with the two mentally cursing her stubby little legs.

"Winter." Weiss explained.

The camera then cuts behind the three watching Winter Schnee, escorted by crimson-colored Atlas Soldiers and Atlesian Knight-200s' as she exits her airship, looking far more serious then normal.

"I had no idea the Human had a sister." Daphne commented, finally catching up before getting mad as the two then run up to the elder Schnee as she turns to see them making her mad as she finally just caught up.

"Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh... Your presence honors us." Weiss greeted, remembering her manners in public.

"Beacon... It's been a while. The air feels... different." Winter replied, looking at the three.

"I mean it is fall, so, it's probably colder." Ruby added before she was punched by Weiss and her mouth was frozen by Daphne.

"I know you Humans aren't the smartest species in the universe, but at least try to think before you speak." Daphne lectured, drawing Winter's attention.

"So, you're one of the two newest aliens. Normally, I don't listen to gossip, but is it true that you're a royal descent and contracted to marry Kirby?" Winter asked curiously.

"It is, in fact, true, Human. Now don't speak to me as if we're equals because we're not, you're a soldier while I'm royalty, so you should follow the 24 rule. "Never speak to royalty unless spoken to first." It keeps commoners from getting any bad ideas." Daphne replied, sounding a bit too much like Whitley for Winter's comfort.

"You'll have to excuse her, she's still getting used to our people's customs especially when it comes to her people's rules. But anyway, why are you Hhre? I thought you were off duty until the festival was over." Weiss asked, pulling out a vial of Fire Dust she keeps in her back pocket and gently applied it to Ruby's frozen mouth to melt the ice, much to her relief.

"Classified." Winter answered bluntly as she stared off into the distance.

"Of course." Weiss replied, understanding perfectly.

"Well... this is nice... I think." Ruby commented awkwardly as Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Short and Sweet Conversations are the best." Daphne added, voicing her opinion.

"Regardless, I didn't come here to gossip nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter." Winter explained, baffling Weiss.

"But we won." Weiss replied, confused.

"Only a fool would consider that a win. I counted at least three strikes and what's worse you spared your opponents. On our planet, they'd be killed out of mercy to eliminate their weakness." Daphne explained, stealing part of Winter's words.

"What will it take for you to understand you don't have to kill everyone or every thing to eliminate weakness? Mistakes are natural part of Life and if we're dead, we can't learn from them." Ruby asked, glad that Kirby won't kill unless if it's necessary and a last resort and knowing Kirby is smart enough to learn even if he is naive and a little too trusting despite being a mentally 2 year old Baby with a Pure Heart of Pure Good and Gold or Kindness and Forgiveness.

"Because weaknesses are not to be tolerated. That is the 19th rule." Daphne replied coldly.

"What are these rules? I heard the general mentioned them once, but he did not go into full detail." Winter asked as Daphne smiled, having the opportunity to teach the Humans something useful.

"The Nintendon Rules or as many lesser species such as the Lunar Martians referred to them as accusations. The 289 rules are the guidelines behind our ways of life." Daphne explained, spitting out a large book which she keeps in her stomach dimension.

"The accusations are never translated into anything other than our written language. While some accusations hold over 289 rules, those are way outdated, considering the first accusation held over 6000 rules, but was shorten over the centuries." Daphne explained as those listening were impressed.

"Interesting, What is the first rule?" Winter asked.

"Nintendon's above ALL ELSE. No other species is more important then A Nintendon." Daphne quoted, showing that Nintendon Supremacy.

"Intriguing. Regardless, I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?" Winter asked.

"Really?" Weiss asked, surprised.

"Yes. I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards." Winter explained, leading the way to the school.

"Of course. At times like this I am glad my entire team is given their own room." Said Weiss.

"I'll catch up- I mean, I will... reconvene with you both... at a later..." called Ruby trying to think of what to say as Daphne face palm and froze her mouth and walk towards Weiss completely Ignoring the glare she was getting from behind.

 _'If this is what Kirby could've turned out to be, then I'm glad he was sent here instead of turning out like her.'_ Ruby thought, walking away to get some help with her frozen mouth even though she can't use her Spell Book in public to remove it and glad that her alien nephew is not following his people's very violent and barbaric way of life.

The camera cuts to Daphne, Weiss, Winter and the androids walking towards the courtyard, before shifting to first-person view, where a certain someone dizzily sneaks up behind the AK-200s and promptly decapitates one, before kicking its head towards the group.

"Hey!" the voice of Qrow cried, causing them to turn towards him as he threw a decapitated head away.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ice Queen!" Qrow called, pretending to be drunk as he pointed towards to his surprise another alien like his great nephew and niece.

"Pathetic. I knew most Humans are pathetic, but not this pathetic." Daphne commented without shame, making Weiss make a mental note to try and have her attitude adjusted before she pisses off someone who may try to kill her.

"Sssshhh. Not you." Qrow replied, now pointing at Winter.

" **You**." Qrow clarified as his twin sister's namesake corvid form is seen perched on a lamp post before flying off and circling past the group.

"Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here, too." Qrow explained, sounding completely out of it.

"I am clearly standing right in front of you." Winter replied, wondering if he's been drinking again even though he's not supposed to.

"So it would seem." Qrow commented after squinting his eyes.

"You realize you just destroyed Atlas military property." Winter stated.

"What's the punishment for that? A timeout in the corner?" Daphne asked sarcastically.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... sentient garbage." Qrow stated, ignoring that comment.

"I don't have time for your immature games, _Qrow_." Winter replied, getting annoyed.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Daphne asked confusedly.

"Geez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special, don't you?" Qrow asked sarcastically.

"It's _in_ the title." Winter replied just as sarcastically.

"Well, you know what you really are? A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss." Qrow commented, starting to sound sober.

"I'm not sure what you _think_ you're implying, but I've heard enough." Winter replied, with a hint of warning in her voice.

"Oh I heard, too. I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin. And then he pulled this shit with my niece and Ben." Qrow explained, showing he was watching.

"Niece? Don't tell me he's related to that blonde barbarian." Daphne asked, rolling her eyes about Yang is related to a Drunken Bird.

"Weiss, Daphne, it's time for you to go." Winter ordered, earning a glare from Daphne.

"Don't order-" Daphne began before she was cut off by Qrow.

"Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh?" Qrow asked.

"If you don't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!" Winter warned, drawing her sword.

"Alright then…" Qrow mumbled, pausing to slick his hair back.

"Come take it." Qrow finished eagerly.

 **BGM - Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Super** **Skrull**

The square clears before Winter charges at Qrow, making several quick, but futile thrusts at Qrow's head as he swiftly bobs away from the blade, teasing her with several faces until he mockingly bows towards her.

A downward strike is blocked by the base of Harbinger, right before he tosses it in the air and draws it towards Winter. The two openly clash blades as Qrow lands a downwards strike, and aggressively swipes at Winter, forcing her to do a series of back handsprings away from the greatsword and eventually block it.

The camera then cuts to the two spinning and trading blows as Ruby and to Weiss surprise was Pisces and Aquarius enters the crowd next to them.

"What's going on?!" Aquarius demanded.

"Some drunk man attacked a Atlas soldier." Daphne explained, watching closely.

"Oh no! Who would do such a th- _THAT IS MY DADDY!_ " Pisces added, getting excited as Aquarius's eyes started twitching at her boyfriend's actions.

"What?!" Daphne asked, baffled at the thought of her Human Teacher marrying someone like Qrow.

"KICK HER BUTT, DADDY!" Pieces screamed excitedly.

"Uncle Qrow is going to win!" Ruby added.

"Uh… Teach him respect, Winter!" Weiss cried.

Both Winter and Qrow parry each of their own strikes with rapid speed, as Winter dodges a two-handed swing before smacking Qrow's left cheek with the pommel of her saber. But Qrow grins as his left eye flashes brightly and Winter is forced to leap away with a glyph as Qrow slams his sword on the ground, shattering the pavement.

Winter then breaks away from the midair crane stance as she lands near a lamppost, which is subsequently destroyed with a swipe from Qrow as she then leaps above him and dodging his swings, finally leaping on top of his sword, then giving him an excellent view of her foot as she kicks him in the face.

Winter backflips onto the stump that used to be a lamppost, but then leaps off onto a railing high above, right as Qrow throws his sword at the stump, he transforms his weapon, Harbinger into its Shotgun form, firing a shotgun shot at Winter and forcing her to jump onto the side of a concrete, arched pillar.

She uses her sword to stay on the vertical surface until Qrow runs forward and tries firing more blasts at her, which she dodges by scaling the pillar's face and eventually leaping onto the archway itself as Qrow follows soon on the opposite structure, firing off round after round at his opponent.

Qrow then searches for Winter as he sees a cloud of white steam consume her, narrowing his gaze as suddenly, Winter flies towards him, separating her bifurcated saber into two, and Qrow blocks her attack.

The arch collapses from the force, causing the two to crash back down to ground level, continuing their furious attacks towards each other as Qrow is forced backward and drags his sword in the ground to slow to a stop before holding it in a one-handed stance, to the cheer of the audience.

Winter then stabs the ground with one of her swords, summoning a Glyph that creates a flock of small white Nevermores, which begin flying towards him as Qrow swings his sword at the flock, causing a few to burst into small clouds of steam.

He then sends an Aura arc at Winter, causing her to jump back and putting an end to the birds as she angrily summons a second Glyph behind her, and the blade of Qrow's sword begins to transform in a sequence initiated by its clockwork gears, symbolizing its Scythe Form.

But suddenly, his gaze travels elsewhere, and he suddenly sheathes his sword, instead beckoning his bewildered opponent to come at him with his right index finger.

The Glyph fades away, and there's a bright flash of light, followed by Winter speeding forward with light trailing behind her just as the tip of her sword's blade closes in on Qrow's throat.

" _ **SCHNEE**_!" the general called, stopping the blade before it hit Qrow's throat.

 **BGM ends.**

Looking behind her, Winter saw that the General was standing behind her, with Penny behind him along with a disguised Rock/Mega Man Classic.

"General Ironwood, sir!" Winter replied, standing about face.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Ironwood asked.

"He started the altercation, sir!" Winter explained.

"That's actually not true. _She_ attacked first." Qrow added, relaxing.

"Is this true?" Ironwood asked as Winter tried to search for words, only to realize Qrow is right before she looks down in shame.

"And _you_. What are you doing _here_?" Ironwood asked, looking at Qrow.

"I could ask you the same thing. Considering the crap you pulled taking my niece due to saving everyone's asses." Qrow replied, not realizing Pisces was here.

"Now, now, everyone. There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I can assure you has better seats... and popcorn." Ozpin added, coming into the courtyard with Glynda sounding particularly happy about that last part.

"Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess." Glynda added, glaring at the three.

"Lets go." Ironwood said, walking away.

As Ironwood and Winter leave, Penny noticed Ruby and quietly waved to her, while Ruby waved back as Ruby then leaps giddily onto Qrow's arm, shaking her legs in delight while Aquarius stood next to him and Pisces latched onto his leg.

" _Uncle Qrow!_ Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?" Ruby asked, staring him in the eye.

"Nope." Qrow replied playfully as he pats his step-niece's head.

"Well, I bet you missed me! Oh and look what I can do!" Pisces added, letting go of his leg and to there eternal surprise she created a set of Mana disks like Gwen and Ben can do along with Verdona.

"Pisces, when where you able to do that?" Aquarius asked, seeing this for the first time.

"I did it this morning and wanted to show Daddy." Pisces explained, not understanding the significance.

"Qrow! A word, please." Ozpin ordered, not seeing the show of Mana.

"I think I'm in trouble." Qrow said to Ruby and Pisces as they giggled while Aquarius smacked him upside the head.

"Honestly. It's like I'm raising two kids. You need to act your age." Aquarius stated as Qrow chuckled nervously.

"Ah, well… BYE!" Qrow replied, running faster than Ruby, making them wonder if his Semblance somehow changed.

"Suddenly, the barbarian attitude and your recklessness makes perfect sense." Daphne commented.

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office, Beacon Tower**

The scene shifts to Ozpin's office late at night as Ironwood is waiting with his arms crossed while Winter is impatiently pacing about as suddenly, a smirking Qrow, accompanied by Goodwitch, Ben, and Ozpin, arrived in the elevator.

"What where you thinking?!" Winter demanded.

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot!" Ironwood added.

"If I was one your men, I'd have you shot instead. Frankly, I do Ozpin a favor." Ben commented, crossing his arms.

"While I wouldn't _condone_ his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation." Glynda lectured to Winter.

"He was drunk!" Winter cried.

"He's _always_ drunk!" Glynda corrected as everyone turned to Qrow to see him drinking from his signature hip flask as his eyes widen when he noticed them staring, and he holds the flask out to the side, looking at it awkwardly before grimacing as he smirked.

"Actually, I'm perfectly Sober. I'm just drinking Coffee." Qrow explained, much to Ironwood's shock as he looked outside, expecting the world to come to an end.

"Qrow, why are you here?" Ozpin asked/

"You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark like that in the field!" Ironwood stated.

"I'm not one of your special operatives, _Jimmy!_ " Qrow replied.

"General!" Winter corrected.

"Whatever. You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling _you_ , our enemy is here." Said Qrow.

"We know that. They were responsible for Amber, remember?" Ben added.

"What you don't know is that my student Carmine Prime, is working on infiltrating them. And what he found out was much worse then we thought. The Alpha was working with her. So now the Queen has both the blueprints for the Paladins as well a Arc Engine." Qrow explained.

"We know." Ironwood replied, much to Qrow's annoyance.

"Oh! Oh, you know! Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!" Ranted Qrow.

"*Sigh* Qrow-" Ironwood began but was cut off.

"Communication's a two-way street, pal. You see this?" Qrow asked, pulling out his Scroll.

"That's is the _SEND_ button." Qrow finished.

"They had reason to assume you'd been compromised." Winter replied.

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here. Seriously, who invited her?" Qrow asked, pointing to Winter.

"Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back at my ship." Ironwood stated, not turning towards her.

"But, sir!" Winter replied, looking surprised.

"Winter. Leave." Ironwood ordered simply.

"Yes sir." Winter replied, saluting and turning on her heel and gives the winking Qrow a dirty look as she exits via the elevator.

"Go on." Ironwood stated.

"I did a lot of digging. She doesn't just have an Arc Core, but she has somehow managed to spread even farther than ever before due to Nightmare." Qrow explained.

"What?" Glynda asked, surprised.

"Despite what the world thinks, we're not just students, teachers, or generals, or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about! It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn!?" Qrow demanded, getting up in Ironwood's face.

"Discreet wasn't working. I'm here because this is what was necessary." Ironwood replied, placing his Scroll on Ozpin's desk as the the center of the room projects a hologram of Vale, Beacon Academy, the Amity Colosseum and Ironwood's fleet of Atlesian Airships along with Vilgax's Ship, which he gestures to.

 **"** You're here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us!" Qrow stated.

 **"** And I am grateful." Ironwood replied.

 **"** Oh, well, you've got a real funny way of showing it." Qrow replied.

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them; someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength." Ironwood explained as Ben started laughing.

"What's so funny, Benjamin?" Glynda asked.

"Hahahahaha! Do you think Vilgax is afraid of your _ships_?! He's the Champion of Time! He already knows what's going on. Let me tell you something, General. Your ships are like bath toys compared to what his technology and what his abilities grant him. You will stay away from his ship. Otherwise, he'll declare war on Atlas, one you could not win because he will kill anyone no matter the Age. If you think Salem's scary then, Vilgax _is_ fear." Ben warned.

" And fear will bring the Grimm. A _guardian_ is a symbol of comfort. But an _army_ is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds... "If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight?" Ozpin asked.

"So then, what would you suggest we do?" Ironwood asked, taking his Scroll away, not seeing the Queen chest piece, making Ben mentally smirk.

 _'Good. Now I can see just what Cinder is seeing and control what she see.'_ Ben thought.

"I suggest we find our guardian." Ozpin suggested.

"While you're dealing with that, I need to talk to the girls. Their memories will arrive when they sleep." Ben added, leaving.

"And, why should you leave for that?" Ironwood asked.

"Because Hope doesn't love me while her past life did. I want to make it clear the memories won't affect how she feels, not to mention she no doubt has questions about Merlin since he died before she met him." Ben explained, leaving to find the girls.

* * *

 **Team EVIL's Dorm Room**

The scene cuts to a dorm room, where Mercury is sitting in a chair, reporting on the fight he saw earlier, while Cinder walks back and forth, interrogating him with Emerald resting on a bed nearby.

"And you're sure?" Cinder asked Mercury.

"Bad hair, used a scythe, and smelled like my dad after a long day without the booze. It was him." Mercury explained.

"What do we do?" Emerald asked, worried.

"Nothing. We stay the course. They have no idea who we are, so we have no reason to worry. Besides, the last of the heavy lifting is being taken care of thanks to our clever little friend and due to that overgrown calamari, people are trusting Tennyson less and less." Cinder explained, picking up her Scroll with a smile, noticing the same chest piece.

"Speaking of which... it appears we have a new access point." Said Cinder as Ironwood is shown on the Scroll as an icon, along with a curling "W" in the other corner.

"Anywhere Good?" Emerald asked.

"You could say that. Go to your rooms. I'll prepare everything for tomorrow." Cinder ordered as the two got up.

"Yes ma'am." Emerald replied.

"Got it." Mercury added, leaving.

The Scroll reveals the roster of the Vytal Festival Tournament doubles round, which includes Team CRDL's Russel Thrush and Sky Lark, Team SSSN's Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias, and Penny Polendina and Ciel Soleil.

"Let's give the crowd a good fight." Cinder mumbled as she scrolls down each pair until she selects Mercury and Emerald to face off against Coco and Yatsuhashi in the doubles round.

* * *

 **In Ben's room.**

Walking into his room, Ben was surprised to see Hope already waiting there for him, looking like she was on the verge of crying.

"What's the matter, Hope?" Ben asked, taking a seat on his bed.

"It's just that you heard I'm the rebirth of your Oracle and I'm apparently a descendent of Merlin. I don't know what to feel because I don't know if those memories will force me to love you." Hope explained.

Pulling her into a hug, Ben started to rub her back, helping her calm down with this sudden confusion of emotions about all of this sudden reveal of not only her lineage, but also being the rebirth of her former enemy's lover.

"Look. I know you're very worried and I don't blame you, but I promise you that nothing will change. You will get the memories when you sleep as well the feelings behind them, but you're not Lucy. You're Hope. The daughter of Spell Binder, my Nerd Buddy, and a Friend. The only reason why things should change is if you want them to change." Ben explained, making her smile a bit.

"Thank you, Ben. You always know how to cheer someone up." Hope replied.

"You're welcome. Now, if you have questions about Merlin, now is your time to ask." Ben stated.

"What was he really liked? I mean legends say about how he's great, powerful, courageous, brave, and very wise above all else, so is any of that true?" Hope asked.

"Merlin was wise, powerful, and many of those great things, but what the legends don't tell you is he was a pervert. If it came down to it between saving a village and getting laid, he'd choose to get laid almost each time because the most important thing to him was a very beautiful woman." Ben explain bluntly.

"Seriously?" Hope asked, baffled that Merlin is basically like Jiraiya of Naruto only the Jutsus and Chakra is replaced with Magic and Mana.

"Yep. If it truly came down to it, he'd help people, however, he mostly let people discover things for themselves. He'd help villages if there was a very serious threat happening, but most of the time, he let them fend for themselves because it was the only way for them to grow... Unless there was someone who attracted his eye." Ben explained, further baffling Hope even more.

"Is there by chance I have any distant cousins?" Hope asked, making a mental note to go over her family tree.

"No. If there's one thing Merlin always made sure to do, it was prevent pregnancy until he met your ancestor, who that is I'm not sure. But I can tell you a few things about him other than his perverted nature, he was kind, humble, a man of honor, and definitely had a good sense of humor. You do have his hair though." Ben explained as Hope looked at her hair in surprise.

 _'He had silver hair? I always hated this color because I was made fun of with it, but maybe it's not so bad...'_ Hope thought.

"Now, I know you probably have a lot of questions, but they'll have to wait. If I know Morrigan and Lilith, they'll no doubt want to commence their new marriage and I don't know about you, but the thought of two Succubus sounds tiring." Ben explained as the two said girls walked in.

Knowing where this is going to go, Hope quickly left the room before they could possibly drag her into it.

Going to her room which once belonged to Amber, Hope laid down on the bed, dreaming of what is to come.

* * *

 **In Hope's Dreams.**

Appearing in the void, Hope saw that she was greeted by a tall and slim tanned-skinned young woman with an ample bust. She has mid-back length brown hair with varying shades of color, having been seen as bright Pink showing it was dyed. Two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe and a risqué version of the typical witch's garb.

Her black top has a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extends down to the naval of her stomach where it meets a large angular scar, is draped over by a dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and two medallion gold-like ornaments, and is held together by a golden chain. Not left bare, too, her neck is decorated by other small cloth-based accessories, including a wide bow.

Additionally, she wears an elongated black loincloth with the symbol of a burning torch emblazoned on its front, having white borders on its edges and being connected to another cloth piece with the very same heart-shaped design. She also wears black thigh-high boots with heels that have a white-colored border near the top and gloves of the same color and design, only having claw-like extensions.

On her stomach was a tattoo of a Dragon holding an orb in its hand.

This is Lucy, the Oracle of Magic.

Standing next to him was a tall, elderly man with long, slicked back, silver hair, revealing his forehead. He also has a mustache, and a similarly long yet mildly bushy beard, reaching down to his upper chest. He has some wrinkles on his face, as evident of his extremely advanced age; nonetheless, despite this age, his figure is muscular and well defined. His right eye is seen covered by a simple eye-patch. He is also holding a walking stick distinctly resembles a Vulture of some kind, reinforced by the clear appearance of a Talon as its foot.

The other notable features of the walking stick is that it is as tall as the man's head, with each eye hole Having Red Ruby's that seem to glow with power giving it a Demonic appears and appears to have a vine wrapping around it from the height of his thigh, tapering off at the base of the ram's head. The stick is arranged so the man can hold it at firm grip.

His outfit consisted of a dark shirt paired with armored shoulder pads and shiny gauntlets, as well as chain-mail covering the parts of his arms remaining exposed, simple light pants with flames near the edges - held up by what looks like a light belt composed of two straps with the relative buttons, possibly part of the pants themselves, and dark, simple boots. Over this outfit he wears a large, dark cape, bearing a torch symbol on the back and sporting a mantle with a high collar, lighter-colored borders and jagged lower edges.

This is Merlin himself. The first Champion of Magic.

"I'm guessing you're Lucy, but who's the old man?" Hope asked, pointing to said man as he snorted.

"Who you calling old? The ladies still love me even in my age." Merlin replied as he was slapped upside the head by Lucy.

"Honestly, how is it you're such a pig? Do you think of anything else other than being a perv?" Lucy asked, who's voice like Minerva, instantly turned the pervert already on even more so, but also was filled with Wisdom and the secrets of Magic.

"I do think of other things, but it's hard with such a devine beauty here." Merlin replied, flirting earning another slap.

"Honestly, I don't know how Thorin can stand you." Lucy stated, annoyed as Thorin is like the Naruto to Merlin's Jiraiya.

 **(Toy2711: Of course, Thorin would refer to Merlin as Pervy Sage which is in fact true.)**

"That's because I introduced him to Minerva and several others. Not to mention, I was the Champion of Magic, so we were evenly matched." Merlin explained, confirming Charmcaster's suspicion.

"So if you're my... I'm just gonna say grandfather for the sake of argument, so why are you here?" Hope asked as Merlin sighed.

"I'm here because it's my right to be here in order to guide that next Champion of Magic." Merlin explained, shocking Hope with this knowledge.

"But I'm not a Champion." Hope replied, surprised by this.

"True, but you along with Nanako and Kirby/Clark are marked as a possibility, the only reason why Gwendolyn Tennyson is not being marked as a possibility because it would mean she would automatically become Queen of her people and she does not want that." Merlin explained.

"Ok. So, if you're here to guide the next champion, does that mean I'm already a Champion?" Hope asked.

"No. You have a much greater chance then that girl. Walk with me, so I can teach you about the true power of Magic." Merlin explained before Lucy grabbed his ear, pulling him back.

"Slow your horses, old man. She's my reincarnation as such this is my time not yours." Lucy stated, walking up to Hope to hold her hands with a gentle smile.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt at all." Lucy explained as Hope looked worried.

"I'm not scared of pain, I'm just worried that I'll start to love Ben because of your feelings for Thorin and not my own feelings." Hope explained, not wanting to lose herself so to speak.

"Nothing like that will happen. You'll get my memories, my knowledge, and yes, my feelings, but those feelings will only be tied to the emotions and they'll be mine, not yours. If you choose to pursue some kind of relationship with Thorin, it'll be of your own accord, but we both know what you're hiding." Lucy explained in assurance as Hope looked away.

"I don't know what your talking about." Hope replied.

"You find Ben attractive. You're just scared to pursue any kind of relationship because of his current age." Lucy explained as Hope looked back towards her.

"It's highly illegal on Earth. I'd go straight to jail and do you know what other criminals would do to me if they found out I tried to date a minor?!" Hope cried, knowing that in most prisons, pedophilia is considered the absolute worst type of crime amongst even criminals.

"Love will find a way to make things work. It always does." Lucy replied, giving Hope a hug, transferring everything to her, leaving Hope and Merlin all alone.

"Walk with me, Hope. We have much to talk about starting with what it means to possibly be the Champion of Magic." Merlin explained, walking even though there was no place to go.

"So what do I need to know, Grandpa? You said something about the Champion of Magic and the true power of it." Hope asked.

"I'll answer your questions, but first, you must answer a few of mine as well. First, what is Magic at its core?" Merlin asked, much to her confusion.

"I don't understand, what does that have to do with anything?" Hope asked, confused.

"I mean what is Magic, is it Light or Dark?" Merlin asked, not looking towards her.

"It's both because-" Hope began until Merlin turned around, smacking the top of her head with his staff.

"If you're going to learn the true power or be the champion, you must not think of it like that." Merlin scolded as she rubbed her head.

"Then, what is it? Don't tell me it is this whole Gray crap. This isn't a cheesy story you know." Hope asked, rubbing her head.

"Magic isn't grey. It's not just a energy we control, it has rules and limits, it's a energy all living things possess, but not everyone is capable of using it. Such as your new father-in-law despite being the son of an Anodite." Merlin explained.

"But I was taught that Magic was a tool. It's both Light and Dark." Hope replied, clearly not understanding where her grandfather is going.

"Think of it kinda of like the Force from Star Wars since I know you like that along with Benjamin. You have one side that follows the light such as the Jedi. The other you have the Sith that follows the Dark. But in the middle there is the..." Merlin explained, trailing off.

"Yeah. The Grey." Hope replied, causing Merlin to sigh.

"No, no, no! You're taking it too literally, but you're still thinking it wrong. Magic is everything and everything is Magic. It's the Start and the End, it's Light and it's dark, it's the All." Merlin explained, confusing Hope some more.

"That literally makes no sense. How can Magic be everything and everything be Magic?" Hope asked.

"Answer me this. What wins: Fire or Ice?" Merlin asked.

"Well, fire melts ice and ice becomes water, putting out the fire, so I say ice." Hope answered.

"But does the ice also lose by dying to become water? Everything has an equal and opposite, Hope. Life and Death, Time and Space, Order and Chaos, Magic and Science, Good and Evil, Light and Darkness, Fire and Ice. Magic simply takes the properties of both and change it for the user." Merlin explained.

"So, the true nature of Magic is just simply Magic?" Hope asked.

"Closer, but not quite there. The nature of Magic is constantly shifting because it's in its nature to grow and change, that's why it's used for both Good and Evil purposes." Merlin explained.

"So, Magic is neutral. Just like the Grey." Hope replied as Merlin frowned some more.

"No. It may seem that way, but it's not. Here, let me show you what the Champion of Magic is capable of." Merlin explained, taking of his eyepatch to reveal that where his eye should be, but there was, in fact, a empty hole filled with a ball of a rainbow colors.

Upon the release of the eyepatch, the ball glew even more, coating Merlin in a rainbow effect similar to Ben when he became a living shadow of the True Darkness, blasting Hope away from the sheer power, sending her to the ground.

Looking up, Hope was flabbergasted at how powerful her grandfather was, never having seen a Magic user this powerful not even Addwaitya was this powerful and he had the Alpha Rune to make him stronger but this? This was a power beyond Addwaitya with the rune!

"This is the true power of Magic. When you use this, you learn the true nature of the Mystic Arts. Magic is a force of nature and like all Nature, it has a need to feed, to grow, to adapt, to change, to survive." Merlin explained, bursting with power.

Looking up in awe, Hope was amazed by this Phenomenon of this pure power of Magic, and what it can truly do with proper guidance and patience.

"Magic is a primal thing similar to Hunger. it feeds you power and you consume it. The true power is simply taking off the limiter instead of focusing the power into a spell you simply just blast your opponent with the primal force of the magic." Explained Merlin.

"So Magic is a primal force of Nature. Magic is neither Good nor Evil, it's simply primal like an animal." Hope answered as Merlin nodded in approval.

"Exactly. It took me over 50 years to understand that and the lost of my eye." Merlin explained, covering his eye, letting the glow die down a bit.

Looking at her ancestor, Hope could only imagine just how powerful he has in order to have this much power out, feeling any type of strain whatsoever, completely amazing her.

"I don't have much time, Hope. When you wake up, you shall have Lucy's memories and my staff while I'm in the afterlife, spending time with all the wonderful ladies." Merlin said, letting out a small chuckle at the thought as his granddaughter rolled her eyes slowly, disappearing from his site as he too was sent back to his eternal rest.

* * *

 **In Julie's Dream.**

Appearing in the void, Julie saw that she was in front of a woman who had short Black hair in a style like Ruby, but had a much more define figure belonging to a mature woman and a serious scowl to match on her beautiful face that did noting to distract from her beautiful Golden Eyes nor did the dual toned armor she is wearing which is composed of a simple pink breastplate joined to the collar, which sports a heart centered between two wing-shaped epaulettes.

The pauldrons are structured by two pink plates, faintly shaped like wings, consecutively surmounted by one another and pointed downwards. They are adorned by intricate ornamental wings on each pauldron.

The gauntlets completely envelop her arms and feature prominent feather-shaped decorations pointing backwards in correspondence to her wrists. The waistguard is made up of plates attached to the breastplate, surrounded by a thin belt around her waist, and has a short, pinkish white skirt underneath covering her upper thighs.

In the anime, her waistguard has been substituted by a tasset, similar to her pauldrons, with the upper white edges jutting over a thick brown belt separating the tusset from the breastplate and her greaves reach up to the center of her bare thighs and possess feather-like ornaments protruding from the upper edges of her greaves and the lower edges of her knee guards, which have similar motifs carved on them, and each sport a pair of small wings, one attached to the knee guard and one in correspondence to the ankles.

The armor is complemented by a large tiara adorning her head, with feather-shaped protrusions jutting out horizontally, and a large purplish white cape which had a European dragon holding a pair of swords.

This is Artemis. The General of Thorin.

"So this is my reincarnation? You look weaker than a blade of grass. I doubt you could even swing a sword let alone rip a man in two." Artemis commented, whose voice screamed with Strength and Authority, not dropping her Scowl for a second.

"I may not be strong like Yang or even you, but I'm powerful with Magic." Julie argued.

"Magic will only get you so far. One of the reasons why I was so powerful was because I relied on my body more than I did on Magic. Because of this, I became general faster than anyone ever did, granted I was the first official general, but general nonetheless." Artemis explained.

"Well, I have been learning how to box from-" Julie began until she had to dodge a Mana disk that came right for her head, nearly slicing it off if she was too slow.

"Foolish. I refuse to have my reincarnation be a weakling. Before I handover my memories and experience to you, you will be strong." Artemis stated, scowling.

"Then teach me all you know before you give me your memories and experiences. We got plenty of time." Julie replied as Artemis smiled softly.

"Are you sure? Because I will not be gentle, there's a chance you'll die because I will not show mercy." Artemis warned.

"I'm tired of being on the sidelines. I want to fight alongside my husband as an equal without relying on help." Julie explained as Artemis smiled gently.

"Then, I'll teach you how to fight like me. In here it'll feel like years, but out there it'll be Hours, out there your body will adjust to the fighting style and the exercises, I'm going to put you through." Artemis explained.

"What do we do first?" Julie asked as Artemis's smile turned into a sadistic grin.

"DODGE!" Artemis roared, throwing spears she created as Julie ran.

 _'Man, she's sadistic...'_ Julie thought.

* * *

 **In Helen's Dream.**

Appearing in the void, Helen saw that she was in front of a woman with black hair in a pony tail that was humanoid, but also had blue skin and four black claw-like fingers, but what really drew Helen's attention was a scorpion-like tail without the tip sticking out of her outfit.

Her outfit was simple black dress which wraps around her body as a robe. The front is left open, allowing legs to be in full sight and her tail to show in the back, whilst the back is much longer, being tailored to fall into two points. The edge of the cloth is patterned with squares, and the entire outfit is kept around Kamika through the use of a thick cloth belt which is tied just below her breasts and into a huge bow that sits at her back. On her feet, she also sports a pair of plain platform sandals.

Her Mate Mark was of a dragon holding a book in one hand and a Sword in the other.

This is Natasha, the ambassador of Thorin.

"Hmm... You're Cute in Human form, so you must downright be beautiful in your Other form." Natasha commented, whose voice was kind and gentle, providing a source as Helen rolled her eyes.

"That's where you're definitely wrong. I hate my other form because I'm completely hideous and no one especially Ben could ever love me like that." Helen explained, showing her low confidence.

"Now what makes you say that? Beauty is not skin deep because if it was, then I wouldn't want to be your friend or your past life if you thought that." Natasha asked as Helen sighed.

"I'm hideous in my other form, I couldn't go on any form of date, even other aliens stayed away from me and the only form of action I nearly got was a result of me almost being Raped. Hell, Ben never once noticed me until we came here!" Helen ranted as Natasha smiled gently.

"I understand perfectly. Thorin is rather dense when it comes to women's feelings. He did not know me, Lucy, and Artemis liked him until we showed him our marks. For months, we drop subtle hints about our feelings towards him in private, wore less and less clothing until going to completely naked before the marks appeared." Natasha explained as Helen look baffled.

"He couldn't possibly be that dense." Helen said.

"I out right kissed him in order to try to get him to understand, he thought I was just trying to drain his energy." Natasha explained as Helen looked completely baffled.

"How is he that dense? All the books I read about his past life saying how he is one of the wisest and most powerful kings his people ever had." Helen asked.

"No idea. I mean he grew up on the planet Paradiso, his only real interactions with women was Darkness, so he was as dense as he was powerful." Natasha explained.

"Paradiso? That planet is a myth." Helen said, having heard the legends of a planet filled with two of each species of animals in the entire universe as well as all the different types of plants.

"So are Celestialsapients and yet here we are." Natasha explained as Helen frowned some more.

"Can I ask you a question: Why was Ben and Yang able to recover the memories while we weren't?" Helen asked.

"Because ours was destroyed beyond all measure when we confronted Dagon. Even if you found a piece of our original weapons and artifacts, that power had long since died out." Natasha explained.

"Alright, but one final question: Why has no one heard of the Finites? I get they were all wiped out, but shouldn't someone have at least heard of them?" Helen asked as Natasha sighed sadly.

"My people were masters of the Dark Arts. They believed that through the Darkness they could find Paradiso, so they could spend eternity without fear or hardship. Because I was a halfling and I wasn't very welcome having a Anodite Mother and Finite Father, I was seen as the outcast of my people, I once thought I'd never be welcomed until I was sent to try and find the planet by talking to the one person who has been there." Natasha explained, taking a seat on the ground.

"So, I sought out to find Thorin by asking for aAylum for his kingdom and he graciously accepted. He made sure I was taken care of personally. Over the years, he started to trust me where I asked questions until I learned not only did he know I was a spy the entire time, but he also told me the planet disappeared." Natasha explained.

"If he knew you were a spy, why did he allow you in?" Helen asked as Natasha smiled.

"The thing about Thorin is he always gives someone a chance. If you went to Ben before he reunited with Minerva, I'm sure he would've given you a chance." Natasha explained.

"Maybe, but please continue with your story." Helen replied.

"Now as I was saying, he knew I was a spy and once he officially confirmed that Paradiso had completely disappeared as I went back and told my people, needless to say they didn't believe me, so I was officially banished forever. I went back to him and he offered me a Home and eventually I became his Ambassador for his plan to unite the known universe under a banner of Peace, don't ask me how I managed to make an ally with my people because you will gain my memories. As a sign of faith, they were given a powerful very dark ritual with explicit instructions never to use it. I don't know what they were thinking when they used it, but they may have thought they could get to Paradiso with it." Natasha explained.

"And the rest is history. So, now you will give me everything?" Helen asked as Natasha smiled.

"Yes. You will inherit everything I have just like your friends, and I do mean everything." Natasha replied, hugging Helen and giving her everything.

* * *

 **The next morning.**

Waking up, Ben was incredibly tired from his experience with the Succubus Aensland sisters both of whom where passed out with a very satisfying grin on their faces, showing that even Anodites can keep up with the two, but it would make him tired.

Feeling tired and sore, Ben made his way over to the showers and began to wipe away the exploits of last night and early morning and began to relax, feeling better but still tired when he felt someone appear rubbing his toned and peak physical chest and eight-packs, letting out a hum of approval.

"What do you want, Space? You promised not to interrupt my shower time." Ben asked as Space grumbled spoilsport before a Shadow dragged her out with a yelp.

"Ignore her and, my son. You finish taking a shower and we'll talk later today and to simply re-fill your strength, just look at the Warp Moon/Moon Staff. It's like the Warp Star/Star Rod as it refills your energy just by looking at it." Darkness called, dragging Space away.

Doing as she said, Ben summoned it from the shadows. instantly refilling his lost energy and stamina refilled from last night, unknowingly accessing the unlimited stamina he gets from looking or coming in contact with his staff which will definitely come in handy when he is dealing with all his new wives.

 _'Definitely going to love this.'_ Ben thought, quickly getting out to dry off and started heading downstairs, ignoring all the glares that were coming his way until he got to the cafeteria where there were a lot of people who were pointing their weapons at him, being ready for anything.

"Look, I'm tired from last night and I really don't want to deal with all you jerks, so put your weapons away and let's get on with our daily lives." Ben said as no one dropped their weapons.

Seeing that no one was going to drop their weapons, Ben used Glynda's Semblance to steal all their weapons, surprising everyone with how well he use that Semblance.

"Let me show you exactly what would happen if you shot me." Ben stated, using Glynda's semblance to steal a pistol and to everyone's shock and awe, he pulled the trigger as he was pointing the gun at his own head, creating a hole that went straight through it.

Watching closely, everyone saw that some tissues, muscles, and bones instantly reformed just as good as new like nothing ever happened perfectly fine in a matter of seconds.

"You can shoot me all you want, it'll hurt me a little, but you cannot actually kill me." Ben warned, before going into the kitchen as he's glad that his Anodite Heritage granted him Extremely High Pain Tolerance.

"What's he going in the kitchen for? There's breakfast right here, not to mention he has his own kitchen." Sun asked, confused.

"Oh no. He's probably going to make alien food for everyone to try if they want to." Velvet complained.

"I don't understand how he can stomach that stuff. I tried it and it nearly ate me." Coco added in clear disgust as everyone looked at them strangely.

"Are you saying you knew what he was?" Cardin asked.

"Yeah. He told me the truth, considering he lived in my village for a month, and the rest of my team just walked in." Velvet. explained.

"We along with a selected few people went to his world. And to be honest, it's still strange to go to a place with out Faunus." Yatsuhashi explained, amazing everyone, never having heard of a place like that.

"A place without animals? Next you're going to tell me they don't use Dust." a student from Atlas called.

"In his world, there's no dust. The closest thing they have the Dust crystals are just diamonds." Coco explained.

"So they don't have Dust, they don't have Animals, do they at least have the Grimm?" A student from Mistral asked.

"His has something far worse than the Grimm. Something I hope we never have to see again." Velvet explained, making everyone wonder exactly what she meant as the door open to reveal Yang, Morrigan, Lilith, Hope, Helen, and Julie along with the rest of Team RWBY and the kids.

"I hope you're not talking about the Xenomorphs. You know how Ben feels about them." Yang said to her Rabbit Faunus friend.

"What's a Xeno whatever?" Emerald asked, wondering what could make Ben 10 upset.

"A Xenomorph is his Version of the Grimm, unlike ours, they travel through the universe, devouring and killing anything they come across with one major difference." Yang explained.

"That difference being is that most of the time, they'll try to capture you, so they can lay their eggs inside of you. It doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl, because it'll develop inside your stomach and when it hatches, it bursts out of your chest, killing you." Helen added.

"You're making that up." Mercury replied.

"Trust me, they're not. Before a cure was discovered, the only way to remove the parasite was to kill you." Ben explained, coming out and being followed by several different clones, carrying different types of food he prepared using Magic to speed up the process.

Using his Magic, Ben created a large enough table to place all the food on, amazing everyone never having seen Magic like this or well ever in there lives before yesterday.

"There's some alien food if you want to try it. I know some of it may look strange and may even taste strange, but once you get used to it, it's actually pretty good." Ben explained.

"What would you recommend?" Emerald asked, earning very strange looks from everyone especially from her team.

"What? We all know he's a great cook, considering he kinda has to be when it comes to Yang's cooking." Emerald explained as Yang glared at her for that.

"My cooking isn't that bad!" Yang shouted, getting annoyed with all the critics at her cooking.

"It's so bad, even we Nintendons won't eat it." Barbara explained.

"It truly is horrible, only Demons could stomach your food." Daphne added in agreement.

"Stop exaggerating." Yang replied, annoyed.

"We like it." Morrigan explained, shocking everyone.

"Although, I think we just proved her point, considering we're actual demons." Lilith as everyone tried to point their weapons at them but remembered ben took them away.

"Why are there Demons here?! They're going to devour our souls and eat our flesh!" A student from Vacuo shouted.

"We aren't that kind of demon. We're more of the fuck your brains out kind of demons." Morrigan explained.

"Fuck?" Rouge asked confusedly.

"You'll learn what it means when you're older. By the way, please try not to say those types of words or mention S-E-X around the kids." Ruby explained, much to most of the kids confusion.

"Why not? They're gonna learn about it one day, besides you forget as Succubus we literally feed off of Sex." Lilith replied, further confusing the kids.

"What's a Succubus?" Sky asked.

"The simple term is basically a Sex Demon." Morrigan explained, making everyone especially all the men besides Scarlet go wide eyes.

"Before any of you ask or say anything, the answer is no. We're married to our Destined One AKA Ben 10." Lilith explained, making all the boys extremely jealous as he couldn't handle not one, but two demons of sex.

 _'Lucky bastard!'_ The Guys thought, showing their perverted thoughts.

"Anyway, there's alien food if you want it, don't worry none of it is poisonous and I assure you, it's safe to eat for humans and otherwise. If you don't like it, just throw it away or give it to one of these for and Emerald I recommend the Gagh, it's the ones that look like live worms and they are alive, but that's how you know it's fresh." Ben explained, heading towards the front door.

"Katherine, come with me. I need to give you something just in case and think of it as a late birthday present." Ben ordered, putting her over his shoulder and walking away.

Seeing that he was leaving everyone when about things like nothing ever happens continuing to eat their breakfast while making occasional glances towards the Sex Demons and the Tennyson and Salazar family.

* * *

 **In Ben's room.**

The camera quickly shifts over into Ben's room which was thankfully cleaned up from last night's activities by the Aensland sisters, much to his relief as he pulled out a special safe from under his bed.

"Katherine. Because of the major events that's happening, I'm going to give you this early. I'm trusting you with this." Ben explained, opening the safe to reveal a pair of small gauntlets with a digital hourglass symbol on the sides, much to her shock.

"This is the Biomnitrix. With that, you're able to combine two different alien species, however, that will drain the battery faster, if you're able to prove you're responsible enough, I will unlock the Master Control Access, but only if your responsible. To select a regular alien, you simply put your finger on one of the gauntlet's hourglasses and say the name of the alien or the species or scroll through the options." Ben explained, placing the gauntlets on her wrists or forearms.

Looking at them in surprise, Kitty found them extremely light for their size, much to her relief as she didn't want to carry something as heavy as they look.

Mentally trying to figure out what she wants to transform into, Kitty thought as hard as she could for a now five-year-old when she got the idea on what to transform into.

"I want Rath!" Kitty called, changing in a flash of Orange Light and in her place was a Appoplexian as tall as Ben's chest with a tail wearing a outfit of a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes.

And as always the watch's symbol is on her chest.

"EL TIGRA!" Kitty called or rather El Tigra looking over herself, glad to see she still has her tail.

"Not bad, Kitty. Now change back, so we can go to the festival after breakfast." Ben replied until his shirt was grabbed by El Tigra.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, DADDY! EL TIGRA WILL CHANGE BACK WHEN SHE WANTS TO!" El Tigra roared before her dad pushed the watch symbol, changing her back.

"Try to stay away from that one if you could help it. That one is good for punching, but unfortunately, he's easy to trick and distract." Ben explained, getting off of his bed.

"Daddy, are you going to die during your fight?" Kitty asked, worried about losing her adopted father.

"I won't lie to you, Katherine, there's a chance I could die, but I promise I'll do everything in my power and more to make sure I don't." Ben promised.

"Then I don't want you to fight if you could die. I don't want to lose you!" Kitty cried, not wanting to lose another Parent figure.

"Kitty, I have to fight Vilgax. He may be the toughest guy I've ever fought, but as a hero, I have to stop the bad guy." Ben replied.

"But Grandpa Logan said there aren't any Heroes, there only Fools." Kitty stated, remembering what Logan told her and her siblings.

"Then I'm going to prove him wrong. I know you're worried and believe me I'm worried too because if I don't stop him, than no one can." Ben explained.

"Why do you continue to be a Hero? You could just take us home and rule in peace." Kitty asked.

"Because I'll never stand by while there's someone who's in need of help. As a hero, I have to put my life on the line to protect everyone including our Family. I will fight Squidface and I'll defeat him. For good." Ben explained.

Smiling, Kitty hugged Ben, fully believing in him as not just as her Hero, but also as her adopted dad, knowing if anyone can save the day and live happily ever after, it's him just like in the stories Yang would read her and Kirby before bed.

"Come on, Kitty. Let's eat and head to the Arena, then afterwards I'll teach you how to use some aliens." Ben said, putting her over his shoulders heading back down to the cafeteria.

The camera then shifted to the Arena where the crowd sees the rigged match-up from the night before on the screen at the Amity Colosseum.

"The randomization process is complete! Ladies and gentlemen, your doubles tournament fight!" Port announced.

The announcement is heard as Team RWBY cheers with arms raised, Team JNPR is seen providing applause, and Team SSSN is shown sitting in front row seats. Bolin and Nolan are seen talking to each other behind Team RWBY, and Dove is sitting behind Team JNPR. The camera shifts to Cinder, now watching her teammates in the seats as she menacingly claps with a devious smirk, before it cuts to black.

* * *

 **Omake: A Devil May Cry, a Afternoon with a Brother, and Training Time Part 1.**

After eating breakfast and a lot of alien food which only Emerald seemed to enjoy especially the Rokeg Pie which was just Gagh stuffed in a pie with cherries, much to her teams disgust as she ate it without much problem and actually going for seconds attempting to try everything.

Walking out of the bank after having his will made Just Incase He dies making sure that His assets and money is divided equally amongst all his new wives as well as a little something for his successor whoever that maybe When he came across a group of people holding signs and some even concealing weapons Much to Ben's annoyance.

"Look, people. I know you're not to happy right now, but you all need to calm down before I make you." Ben warned as a lot of people pointed all sorts of weapons at him.

"*Sigh* This cannot possibly get any worse." Ben mumbled, already about to change into something like Humungousaur to scare them away when a flash of light appeared and to his surprise was Bowser Jr. on his shoulders.

"Hey, Big Bro, Paradox said we can start hanging out again!" Jr. cried, not realizing the situation he dropped in to.

Seeing a dragon turtle thing suddenly appeared out of no where, the Racist Fools charged the two, surprising Jr. as he was not expecting this as he did not bring his Magic Paintbrush or Junior Clown Car.

Not liking this at all, Ben placed Junior in a Mana bubble to keep him safe as he changed into Hunter, deploying a drone to protect Junior should someone get past the bubble.

"Du'cha Fiituos." Hunter stated, much to their confusion.

"He said leave, Fools." Junior translated, making the racist people mad.

Getting angry, the Racist Fools all charged the shape shifting hero, aiming to kill him with various weapons, making Hunter mad as he unleashed his dual Wrist Blades cutting all their limbs and occasionally killing them if they got too close to his Wrist Blades.

Seeing more Racist People arrive with their guns, Hunter started to get mad as he charged his Magic creating a circle of Hell Fire around the entire bank and the haters, preventing anyone from coming and going anywhere without his approval.

"Fiituos Ooman." Hunter said before turning back on his Watch's Universal Translator, so Junior won't have to translate.

"Foolish Humans and otherwise. You do not mess with a Yautja or you become their pray." Hunter warned, raising his dual Plasmacasters and began opening fire on them all, killing them as the Vale Police arrived outside the Ring of Hell Fire and of course him quickly using his Necromancy to collect the Racist Human Souls in another Soul Jar as he sent them to Death's Realm.

As the Ring of Fire die down, the Vale Police and the Bankers saw all that was left was a bunch of dead bodies right outside the building with neither Ben or Bowser Jr. in sight, much to their confusion of what happened just now.

 **With Ben and Jr on Patch, Kabu Canyon.**

"What are you doing here, little bro? Not that I'm not glad to see you, but this is kind of a bad time because everyone knows who I truly am now." Ben explained as Jr. looked down sadly.

"I just wanted to hang out with you, Ms. Rosalina, and Ms. Samus like we use to." Jr. explained as Ben smiled gently picking jr over his shoulders.

"Come on, Little Bro. We got time before the festival starts again, so we can hang out for a little bit. And also, next time, use your Magic that your dad taught you to summon your Magic Paintbrush and Junior Clown Car." Ben replied, walking threw the island as Junior summoned his Junior Clown Car and Paintbrush until they came across Darkness and Space the latter of whom was nursing a very large bump on her head from Darkness due to invading Ben's privacy in the shower earlier.

"Hello, my son, I see you have company right now." Darkness said as Junior looked up confused, having already met Sandra before.

"Who are you, Lady? You're not Miss Sandra." Junior asked, looking at Darkness.

"True, but I'm Thorin's mother. But I'm not here for that because what Space was trying to tell you earlier before she intruded on your shower time." Darkness explained, glaring at Space as she mumbled about never having any fun while being surrounded by prudes.

"First, we came to repair your amulet." Space explained, handing him a new Eye of Agamotto, much to his relief.

"Thanks, Space. Although, next time don't enter my shower again. I know you like to tease me, but someone might've walked in." Ben replied as Space grinned some more, showing she is definitely going to tease him some more later.

"My gift, however, is something far more useful for you. You'll definitely need this." Darkness explained, using her shadow to take her and the rest of them straight to the Emerald Forest where the cave they stored Kirby's Ship in, only there was something different inside.

Inside was a large chamber similar to the one inside Kabu only instead of old Carvings and vines, there are weird glowing crystals that sucked in the Light instead of giving it off, making this place feel very disturbing for a kid like Junior who held onto Ben tighter, feeling some kind of a natural fear about this place.

But what really drew Ben's Attention was a Pedestal in the shape of a Crescent Moon that was perfect for the Warp Moon, much to Ben's happiness, not wanting to have to carry it everywhere he went or find a new way to repair it should something happen.

"What is this place, Big Bro? And, can we please get out of here?" Junior asked, feeling very afraid.

"This is the new chamber of the Warp Moon/Moon Staff. This place is similar to Kabu for Clark's Warp Star where you can store the Warp Moon when you're not using it and so you don't have to worry about anyone stumbling upon it and taking it as these crystals will scare them all away, much like it is doing to your friend. Speaking of which, here you go, little one." Darkness explained, tapping Junior's head and taking away all his fear, much to his relief.

"Thanks, Lady." Junior replied, remembering his manners that Sandra, Samus, and Rosalina taught him whenever he spent time with them.

"You're welcome, little one. Now, this is only one part of your gift, the second is it's something real special that you'll find all around the planet including here." Darkness replied, pulling out a staff that is made out of pure black Obsidian that actually created more Darkness than anything else where the top has a head of a wolf that was silver instead of black with Rubies in the eyes that actually seem to follow you and its teeth being made out of a metal sharper than Yamato.

This is the Symbol of Power for Lady Darkness. The Howling Wolf.

Slamming her staff into the ground, Darkness created a large crack in the ground outside where bright red orbs of human faces in various signs of pain and torture are shown that all flew into Ben before he could do anything.

"What was that?" Ben asked, who for some reason was feeling very stylish.

"Those are Red Orbs. You can use them to learn new abilities." Darkness explained as Space pulled out her Staff and tapped it into the ground, causing the ground and opening a portal right next to the pedestal which dropped a statue bearing the likeness of the Omniscient God of Time and Space, which resembles a lioness-headed woman holding an hourglass.

This is the Divinity Statue from the Devil May Cry which also occupies the same universe as Persona 2, Bayonetta, and a few others.

"What's with the statue?" Junior asked.

"Hey, I've seen this thing. I don't like Devil May Cry because it's not my kind of taste for games." Ben explained, knowing it is the Divinity Statue.

"Then you know what to do." Darkness replied, smiling at her Son.

Approaching the statue after putting Junior down, Ben placed one hand in front of it, making the eyes close go for a second as he felt information appear in his head, surprising him as he had the watch on.

"I am a statue, I watch all of time. I know and remember all of the past. The words of the ancient gods are engraved here, those who desire to acquire the ancient ways of War shall offer the Blood of Monsters in exchange." The statue spoke.

Feeling new types of information downloaded to his brain, Ben was amazed at all the new powers available to him of all sorts of weapons and powers.

Eventually deciding what he wants, Ben selected the power, spending a total of 500 Red Orbs for a new power up.

Smirking, Ben turn the Warp Moon into his Moon Staff, amazing Junior before to his surprise it transformed into a pair of curved swords with skulls on the end each holding 1/2 of the Moon in its mouth.

Using his new weapon, Ben started to expertly fight against a non-existing enemy, showing at complete mastery despite only getting these weapons today, ending his little show by scissor cutting the swords, creating a wave of Shadows and Hell Fire.

Next, Ben was given another weapon from Darkness herself as it was Chains of Darkness with Hell Fire as they share the same abilties like the Ghost Rider's Chain due to the True Darkness.

Giving it a test, Ben discovered that he's a natural when using a variety of weapons and of course has an uncanny ability to effectively weaponize pretty much anything he gets his hands on just like Frank West of Capcom's Dead Rising.

"That was cool, Big Bro!" Jr. exclaimed.

"Thanks, Junior. Now if that's out-of-the-way, I'm going to hang out with you." Ben replied, picking Junior up, so they could hand out a bit.

 **At the Festival Grounds.**

Walking to the festival grounds getting a lot of glares for both him and for his little brother on his back and went to a candy stand to get some food when the lady scowled and pointed to a new sign that read "No Shirts, No Shoes, No Faunus, No Aliens, No Service.", making Ben mad as he growled a bit.

"Oh come on! I saved this place plenty of times. Can't you just let us buy some candy?" Ben asked, glaring at the Racist Woman.

"Read the sign, alien freak, that is if you're capable of reading the Human language!" Growled the racist woman.

"Look I don't want trouble. I'm just want some candy for Junior and that's what I'm going to get." Said Ben who's eyes unknowingly change to a dark violet and the shadows began to climb towards him.

"What's the problem, Ben?" the voice of Zelda asked in her Breath of the Wild Incarnation, showing more of her shape-shifting abilities having access to all of her incarnations, snapping him out of his near transformation into the True Darkness.

"Hey, Z. I'm just dealing with some jerk who's refusing service to Me." Ben explained, as Link approached behind Zelda, carrying all of her stuff and silently grumbling as always about carrying her stuff despite having a Hammerspace.

"You and that turtle don't belong on our planet!" the Racist Woman shouted.

"I'M A KOOPA, NOT A TURTLE!" Jr. shouted in annoyance.

"Whatever you are, you and the rest of your kind don't belong on this planet!" the racist woman shouted.

"Higahah!" Link shouted, not that the woman understood what he was saying.

"Forget it, Link. This isn't like Hyrule." Zelda added, just as upset.

"I don't know what he said and I don't care. This shop is now closed." the racist woman said, smirking thinking that she won.

Seeing that nasty smirk, Ben got a devious idea as his nose started flaring before sneezing fire, destroying the shop and the candy along with all the money the woman made, much to her shock and anger.

"Sorry. I'm allergic to Racist Dogs." Ben said, making sure to censor himself around his little brother.

Mad, the woman tried to attack Ben only to earn a Master Sword to the neck before she could do anything she might regret.

"….." Link ordered, glaring at the Racist Woman.

"He said don't bother to try to attack because you will fail." Junior translated.

Scowling, the racist woman left, hoping to report this incident to the police or better yet the Atlas Military, hoping that one of the two could put the so-called alien freak in his place.

"Was that really necessary, Ben? I know she was being rude, but you didn't have to burn her stand." Zelda asked, crossing her arms.

"Probably not, but I wasn't going to let her insult me and Junior like that." Ben replied, walking away trying to find someplace he can get something for Junior.

Going through most of the stand, Ben found that they either didn't have what he was looking for or he was turned away making him increasingly mad when he came across his wives and Team RWBY plus the Kids who seem to be having an equal amount of problems.

"I take it all of you seem to be having the same problem?" Ben asked.

"Unfortunately, some of the stands I've came to for years are denying me service." Yang explained in annoyance, having a feeling like she understands her partner's pain just a tiny bit more due to her time as Draco.

"They're also doing it to us, not that was unexpected, considering we're used to this kind of treatment." Lilith added.

"It's really annoying. I knew things will be bad, but not this bad." Yang commented, incredibly annoyed.

"I don't understand how people could be so mean." Kirby said, trying not to cry.

"I still don't understand what the big deal is about using Magic. On our planet, while rare, it wasn't so rare it was unheard of to perform amazing feats." Daphne added.

"So, did you find my feats amazing yesterday?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"You were barely passable." Daphne replied with her own smirk as Yang scowled.

Seeing an argument was about to happen, Ben pinch the tip of Junior's tail, making him involuntary spit out a small breath of fire, hitting the ground in between Yang and Daphne who quickly put it out with Oathkeeper.

"Now is not the best time to argue especially since squid face is flying over the forever Falls." Ben said as a Crow flew over them with a Raven landing on Yang's shoulder.

"He's right you know." Ash added on Yang's left shoulder.

"Don't worry, Blondie. A lot of people here are due for some bad luck." The Crow on her right said with a devious smirk as everyone who stopped felt very uncomfortable.

"Did those Birds just talk?" Emerald asked, walking up to them.

"That's Ashley and Nemesis. They're my friends!" Kirby explained as he's happy that Nemesis and Ash are friends

"Ok... But why are they talking?" Mercury asked.

"Because we were created that way. Also, you might want to step to the right." Nemesis warned.

Ignoring her advice, Mercury stood his ground which proved to be a mistake as the woman from earlier came with a knife trying to kill Ben by throwing a knife which he dodged only to hit Mercury in the stomach, making him cry out in surprise pain.

Turning around, Ben grabbed the woman by the neck as he forced her to look into his Blood Red Eyes as they began glowing with Hell Fire as Ben was using a Fallen Angel ability called the Penance Stare which is a ability that all Fallen Angels of Justice even Darkness herself can use alongside Death and her Angels of Death.

The Penance Stare forces you to relive all the pain, suffering, and misery you've inflicted on others throughout your entire life. The more the person has caused pain the stronger reaction they have. This is incredibly useful in defeating powerful villains.

But should your sins be so numerous and terrible, the Penance Stare could even obliterate your soul, leaving you an empty husk. However, unless you have not a lot of sins and you're not dead, you have to atone or repent for your sins. Once the victim has atoned for their sins, they are then penanced. Some begin to weep while others collapse.

"The Penance Stare will force you to feel the pain of everyone you ever hurt or committed a crime against such as attempted murder." Ben warned, using the Penance Stare on the Racist Woman as she started screaming in pain from her sins as Ben quickly threw her into a portal that sent her straight to the general's ship where his cell was for attempted murder.

Until Ben threw a Knife through the portal and directly went through her head, instantly killing her as Death reaped her Soul with her Scythe with a smirk.

After that, Ben decided to unleash the Penance Stare on most Racists in the Fairgrounds with Nemesis's Help, causing them to scream in pain as they collapsed.

Knowing that a Panic would happen immediately with the Grimm, Kirby quickly used his Champion Powers over Death and used his Scythe as he absorbed all of their Fear and Hatred or Negative Emotions and turned it into Power as he absorbed it and shot it straight at a random Grimm Pool in the Land of Darkness, stopping a Panic from breaking out and destroying one of Salem's Grimm Pools as the Champion of Death he can manipulate Negative Emotions but not to the full capacity like the embodiment of Fear AKA Nightmare's Father.

Grabbing Mercury, Yang removed the knife as she applied some Light Magic, helping the healing process along with his Aura, much to his relief as he felt so much better thanks to her Magic.

"Hehe. Told you so." Nemesis explained, chuckling at his pain.

"Did you cause that?" Emerald asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No, I just increase the chances of Bad Luck like that." Nemesis explained, pointing towards the Ramen stand which went up in flames.

Shocked at the revelation, everyone took a large step back from Nemesis who simply smirked darkly before she flew away from everyone, taking her luck with her.

"And, that's why crows are seen as bad luck." Ash explained, smirking as she hoped Nemesis destroys Raven's Ramen.

Before anyone could comment, the speakers came in, asking for all participating fighters to head to the stadium for the fights today, drawing everyone's attention to the arena as everyone started heading there, never knowing what was to come today.

And of course, most people were feeling confusion on why their fear was gone due to Kirby, not noticing the collapse Racists on the grounds of the Festival Fairgrounds suffering the Pain and Misery they caused on the Family due to the Penance Stare.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY version)**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson, Racism here during the Vytal Festival is getting really annoying and bad ever since my Origins were revealed. Thankfully, I won't be holding back on any racist that tries to attack me and family since I always use my Hunter Form Yautja to kill by any means** **necessary.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **Lessons Learned**

 **Port: Emerald and Mercury of Haven, versus Coco and Yatsuhashi of Beacon!**

* * *

 **Toy2711: There we go, folks, another canon chapter done. Now Racism here is getting really** **ridiculous and annoying for Ben's Family, but Ben is no longer playing games as he will defend his family especially with new weapons and abilities of the Darkness. Now, tune in next time for Issue 4 where the next Canon episode Lessons Learned is shown with Mercury and Emerald fighting Coco and Yatsuhashi. See you next chapter!**


	67. V3 I4: Lessons Learned

Volume 3 Issue 4: Lessons Learned

 **Amity Colosseum**

The opening starts as the Amity Colosseum is still floating high amid the cheers of an excited audience as the two opposing pairs of partners for the match, the grinning Mercury and Emerald against a confident Coco and meditating Yatsuhashi, wait in the center of the stadium for the holographic roulette to pick the field.

"Emerald and Mercury of Haven, versus Coco and Yatsuhashi of Beacon!" Port announced.

"Good luck, you two!" Velvet called from the stands next to Fox and Ruby.

The Colosseum chooses four fields to rise up from below in quarter sections: A patch of tall grassy plains which has a single tree and some rocks; the ruins of a city, complete with buildings holding shattered windows and rubble among the pavement; a hot spring containing geyser spots along a small river and some blue Dust crystal growths; and a familiar section of dense forest.

"Hey! Love the outfit, kid!" Coco said, lowering her shades enough to check Emerald's outfit.

"I'll try not to get blood on it." Emerald replied.

"I can't promise you'll leave without a scratch." Yathsuhashi added, getting up as he removes Fulcrum from his back.

"I won't be the one bleeding." Emerald promised, stretching her arm.

"Ooh, I like her." Coco replied with a grin.

"Three, two, one, begin!" Port counted as the match begun.

 **BGM Start- I'm The One- by Cassie Lee Williams. RWBY Volume 3 OST**

Instead of charging forward, Mercury and Emerald slowly walk back into the tall grass and disappear behind the leaves as Coco and Yatsuhashi smile at each other before the leader pops out her Gatling gun, Gianduja, and begins mowing down the field as the crowds of sunglasses-wearing fans roar their approval, even when bullets nearly hit them from the other side of the forcefield.

Coco lets up as she and Yatsuhashi realize the two opponents aren't in the plains section anymore.

"Huh?" Coco asked, confused on where are her two opponents are.

"Look out!" Blake cried from the stands.

Mercury drops from the sky, aiming for Coco, but Yatsuhashi pushes her out of the way and blocks the boots with his blade, pushing him back. Coco opens fire at him again, though Mercury is able to outrun each shot.

"He's good." Sun commented.

"Yeah, but where's the girl?" Scarlet asked.

Mercury reaches the two and kicks away Coco's weapon while dodging Yatsuhashi's blade, then delivering a double blow to the giant warrior before jumping over Coco's continued barrage of bullets.

He lands on the barrels and kicks her in the face, leaping over another of Yatsuhashi's swings, only to let himself be hit so he can get behind Coco and force her to press the muzzle up to her own teammate.

Everyone stands still until Coco compresses her weapon back into its handbag form and tries to hit Mercury with Yatsuhashi, but he deftly jumps back and launches two blasts from his boots that the members of CFVY deflect.

Coco is unfazed by the one shot, but looks surprised at the dozens of them now spiraling around the handstand-spinning Mercury until he sends all of them at his enemies, a barrage of light and smoke surrounding them that provides the perfect cover for Mercury to appear behind the two.

He grabs the both of them by their arms and delivers a flurry of kicks that knocks them back, looking back as a chain comes out from the forest trees to wrap around Coco and pulls her back.

"Coco!" Yatsuhashi cried in vain.

Despite his cry, Coco disappears into the trees as Yatsuhashi had to endure a blow from Mercury before being able to grab and throw him into the hot spring area. He jumps high in the air as Mercury's still sliding back, but his blade only comes down on his opponent's boots, the shockwave from this clash causing the water to fly back, the earth to crack underneath, and multiple geysers to form around them.

Mercury fires his boots and gets out of the hold, aiming a swipe at Yatsuhashi's feet that misses, then ducking around each of his sword's swings. One of his kicks lets loose some stones from the ground, which Mercury kicks into Yatsuhashi and leaves him at the mercy of another foot-happy assault.

This leaves his head in a small super-heated geyser, erupting and causing him to scream in pain as he frantically gets up, opening his eyes just in time to see Mercury coming at him.

Meanwhile, Coco is still being dragged back into the forest until the chain makes her collide with the trunk of a tree. She shakes it off until she realizes her sunglasses are lying shattered on the ground.

"I take it back, I don't like her." Coco declared angrily at the loss of her sunglasses again.

Just as she says this, a green shot rapidly comes at Coco, which she barely manages to jump back from as more come down on her from Emerald's position up in a tree above her. Coco unleashes Gianduja again and shoots high in the branches, but Emerald jumps around, using her own revolvers to fire back and change them to sickle form so she can swing from each tree until she suddenly vanishes behind one of them.

"Damn!" Coco swore before hearing footsteps behind her to reveal her teammate.

"Coco!" Yatsuhashi cried, sounding relieved.

"Watch out, she's in the trees!" Coco warned, turning back in time to see the live coverage of her teammate being defeated by Mercury, much to her shock.

"Oh, and with that final blow, Yatsuhashi is eliminated!" Port announced.

"What!?" Coco shouted, her eyes widening in shock.

Coco looked behind her, only to see no one there. Her hand is shaking on the handle of her gun, and she doesn't even see the blur between the trees moving in for the kill.

 **(Toy2711: This is Emerald's Semblance: Individual Mental Hallucinations. The ability to modify the sensory information in a person's head while their brain is processing it. She can make one (or more) see and hear things that aren't necessarily there. In other words, instead of generating an illusion that everyone nearby can see, she causes her target to hallucinate.**

 **Her Semblance is shown to have its limits. Whilst she seems capable of easily controlling a single mind, controlling any more than that seems to tax her own head severely.**

 **Another limit of her Semblance is that she cannot use it while fighting. She is always seen standing still or hiding while using her power and never while fighting, even when it would be better for her to do so.)**

"Damm!" Coco swore again.

Little does she know that Emerald is rising up from behind her, blades raised, turning around a second too late. The weapon descends with a ringing gunshot, and Coco is seen flying out of the forest, landing all the way in the center of the stadium next to Yatsuhashi, also knocked unconscious. Emerald swings her sickles by their chains as Mercury looks over their defeated opponents.

 **BGM End.**

"And with an amazing upset, Emerald and Mercury are victorious!" Oobleck announced.

"Coco?" Velvet asked, shocked by this outcome.

Fox places a reassuring hand on Velvet's shoulder as Ruby looks into the stadium at her "friends", no one noticing the smiling Cinder Fall behind them, getting up from her seat and walking away amid the combined cheers and boos from the crowds.

But before anyone could actually leave, a strange white portal opened up right in front of the two standing combatants, much to the confusion as well as everyone else's.

Looking closer, Mercury was trying to figure out what was possibly on the other side when he had to quickly pull back as a familiar black dark scorpion like tale nearly took his head off revealing to be a fully grown Queen Xenomorph.

Not wasting a single second, Ben immediately flew straight into the arena, tackling both teammates before they could be killed by the angry Queen.

Looking up, Ben simply transformed into Devil Trigger and used the Yamato to completely destroy the creature before anything else could happen, not wanting an infection on this planet.

Seeing the creature was dead, Ben transformed into his human form and took off his shirt, completely ignoring the outlook he was getting as he picked up a finger to draw a new tally mark with the acidic blood, letting out a loud scream of pain as he let it burn into a new scar.

"What was that?!" Mercury demanded.

"That was a Xenomorph. More accurately, a Queen, but why it came through the portal I have no idea." Ben explained as more portals opened up around the arena, much to everyone's confusion.

Jumping out of the portal, everyone saw that multiple Aliens of the same species jumped out all roaring and hissing at Ben, feeling he is the one responsible for the loss of a new Queen.

Growling in Anger, Ben charged all of them, using speed never before demonstrated before crippling Rex, showing he is completely furious about this current situation before to his surprise a Xenomorph Drone was completely cut in half by what looked like a saw blade being thrown before it landed, revealing it was Sparta, but there was something different about the blade.

It's still kept the same design as the W from force edge in it and awaken state a lot of the same shape and organic feeling, but it was now darker much more organic with the "Skin" looking like it's made from decomposition of some kind of skin, looking much darker than before almost as if it was completely different blade with a spinal column from real bones instead of the one that appeared mechanical on Sparta, with some bony covers below its guard. Its larger red jewel has moved to the side and a green one is now below it, and the grip is darker than before.

Standing from where the blade was thrown was a tall, handsome man with blue eyes, a youthful face, looking very similar to Dante and Vergil Sparda and slicked-back white hair held in a Ponytail. He is shown to have worn a purple Victorian outfit with a white cravat, a large red jewel around his neck, and a monocle over his left eye.

This is the great Demon Knight or Dark Knight Sparda! Father of Dante and Vergil Sparda and Husband to Eva Sparda from Capcom's Devil May Cry.

"Who are you?" Ben asked, confused.

"I am Sparda, now I don't recognize you, Demon." Sparda replied, trying to stay levelheaded just like his older son.

"I'm not a demon. I just happen to use Devil Trigger with so much Dark Magic along with the Yamato." Ben explained, earning a raised eyebrow from the demon as he saw the real deal.

"I see you've found the one I based mine off of. It's good to see you again, Lord Yamato." Sparda greeted as the sword glowed blue.

"And you as well, Lord Sparda. Now I believe that there's more to come, so keep fighting." Yamato replied.

Seeing more Xenomorphs, appearing Ben and Sparda started attacking the drones which started to become harder and harder as more and more just kept coming almost as if the portals lead from the home world bringing endless creatures until another portal appeared right above them.

Looking up, the two demons saw that they where joined by an old man who was quite short and skinny for his age With light skin and grey hair that matches the wrinkles and liver spots of old age. He initially had a single line running vertically under the outer corners of each eye, which stretched down into his face from aged until they reached his cheeks.

His outfit was similar to splinters only red and white with the symbol of fire (火)for Japanese in his hate but underneath was he wore grey shinobi battle Armor similar to a samurai but much lighter in weight consisting of a black jumpsuit, mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a green gauntlet that covered much of his right arm. He also wore an armored hood with a bandanna-like forehead protector over this, tied with two long straps.

This is the Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Landing, Hiruzen was naturally confused in what is going on when he was tacked by a Xenomorph which tired to pierce him with its Inner Jaw only to be tackled by Ben, throwing it into the Demon Knight's Sword.

Helping the old man up, Ben was starting to get real confused even more so when the Third Fire Shadow appeared within the arena considering he knows for a fact he never used the Yamato.

"What kind of demon are you? You don't feel like the Nine Tails." Hiruzen asked, being on guard.

"The kind that knows how to deal with these drones. They hate fire, so use that." Ben explained.

Smirking, Hiruzen pulled off his uniform without even ripping it, somehow showing his armor.

Making a few hand signs after cutting his right thumb, Hiruzen slammed his hands onto the ground, creating a puff of smoke which once cleared revealed a Monkey white fur which protrude from his sleeves and pants. He has long unkempt white hair that reached his back and long sideburns and a goatee. He wears a black suit with mesh amour underneath, over which he wears a sleeveless kimono shirt with white fur trimmings, and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it which is held closed by a red sash. He also wears a Konoha forehead protector.

This is Monkey King Enma of the Monkey Summons.

Looking around, Enma loomed confused on what was going on until he saw the Xenomorphs heading towards the two of them, quickly transforming into a long black staff with two golden ends on both sides simply known as the Adamantine Staff.

Using his staff as leverage, the Third Fire Shadow began to knock back the drones like they where nothing, showing incredible strength for someone of his size and age, not noticing a drone sneaking up from behind before Emerald shot it in the head, squirting acid on the floor.

"BEN, WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS?!" Emerald demanded, but could somehow not summon the energy to be mad or any other negative emotion.

"Xenomorphs, now get the hell out of here because their blood is corrosive acid and they will render your weapons useless!" Ben ordered.

Not waiting for them to make any decisions, Ben open the portal straight to Beacon Courtyard, much to Emerald and Mercury's protest, not noticing he also sent the passed out members of Team CFVY, not wanting them to get caught up in this.

Turning towards Hiruzen, Ben saw that he was unleashing Fire Jutsus after Jutsus, showing little signs of fatigue from unleashing, demonstrating just how much chakra he has in his old age, giving Ben an idea on what to do next.

Taking a deep breath, Ben then blasted a construct of a ring of fire that circled the arena, destroying all of the drones, much to everyone's relief as well as confusion because none of them felt any form of fear from the drones, seriously confusing everyone in Vale.

Relaxing a tiny bit, Ben transformed back into his human form relaxing a bit when another portal opened up only this time it dropped a form that looked exactly like his dragon form Igneel only a dark red instead of green and boy did he look pissed at the sudden change of environment.

"WHO DARES TAKE THE ONE AND ONLY IGNEEL FROM HIS HOME!?" Igneel roared whose eyes was glowing a bright yellow/Orange color.

Opening his mouth to comment, Ben was cut off by a portal now opening from the other side of the arena, giving Ben a headache as new creatures that look a large reptilian creatures with only two long forelimbs and no hindlimbs, as well as long, prehensile, serpentine tails. They have long and slender, yet muscular, sturdy bodies. Several aspects of their appearance are noticeably skeletal, particularly their torsos and their heads. What appear to be the "eye sockets" of their skull-like heads are merely empty fenestrae presumably it evolved that way in order to protect its eyes from enemies: their real eyes are set much further back, with the fenestrae perhaps serving to distract enemies from their more vulnerable eyes and acting as heat-seeking sensory pits. The pupils of their green eyes are horizontal and somewhat resemble those of goats and sheep. The colors of their scales range from dark brown to dark green to a bone white color.

These are the Skull Crawlers from Kong: Skull Island.

"RHAAAAAAAG!" the lizards cried, making Igneel mad as several tick marks appeared on his forehead.

"WHO ARE YOU TO COMAND THE KING OF ALL FIRE DRAGONS: KING IGNEEL!" Igneel roared, who tried to blast the lizards with fire only to to his surprise, create just a few sparks that did nothing.

"Hey?! Where's all the Magic!? There's less Magic here than there is on Earth land!" Igneel demanded.

Not knowing what the dragon king was shouting about, the Skull Crawlers all charged the nearest moving thing which just so happen to be Hiruzen who glared at the creatures, making a few hand seals to blast them with fire.

Seeing the fire, Igneel let the the creatures die before eating it, hoping to surprise the world a bit as he ate the fire, refilling his magic a bit, but nowhere enough to where he could make any real difference.

"Did he just eat fire!?" Bowser Jr asked, surprised and a little worried if he had to deal with that dragon that size.

"You've seen it once, you've seen it a thousand times. Ben does it all the time." Yang explained, who was holding on to the Warp Star very tight, trying to suppress everyone's fears.

Getting an idea, Ben created a huge source of Hell Fire from his Magic, burning the forest with his Magic, allowing Igneel to feed, slurping all the fire down as he never felt this powerful before much to his shock before he turned it straight to the skull crawlers, burning them alive.

Seeing the Skull crawlers are dead, everyone started to relax when another portal opened up revealing another person.

Coming out of the portal was a tall, graceful, and gorgeously beautiful woman: she had dark brown eyes, a slightly upturned nose, copper-colored skin, and the silver circlet braided into the top of her long, dark hair gave her the impression of a Persian princess wearing a hooded jacket the had a fur trimming the hood carrying a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

This is Zoe Nightshade, The daughter of the Titan Atlas and the lieutenant of Artemis from the Percy Jackson series.

Confused, Zoe drew her bow and pointed it at Igneel, not afraid after having hunted monsters for the past 2000 years.

Before she could shoot or demand any kind of explanation from the "mindless monster", a new portal opened up revealing a lot cyclopses who were thankfully wearing clothes.

Seeing the threat, Hiruzen started to fire well fire balls at the "Demons", astonishing Zoe, never having seen a child of "Hephaestus" perform fire abilities like that, but was also baffled by his apparent stupidity using fire against a fireproof creature.

"Foolish, old man. Cyclops are fire proof." Zoe stated, saying the word man like it was poison.

Seeing that she is telling the truth, the Third Hokage simply increased the length of his staff and knock all of them into the wall, expecting that to knock them out only making them mad as they started to charge.

Seeing that the human is in danger, the Demon Knight charged the monsters, pulling out a pair of guns that closely resemble Ebony and Ivory with the words Luce Ombra on the sides, aiming for the White of their eyes turning them all into golden dust, much to his confusion expecting red orbs come out, but shook it off as Hell Prides appeared, surrounding them.

"What the heck is going on?" Weiss asked from the stands.

"I don't know, but I'm getting involved now. Kirby, no matter what happens, no matter what you see, do not let go of the Warp Star for any reason because if you do, people will start to feel afraid again, do you understand me?" Yang asked to her baby as he nodded in understanding before she teleported right next to Zoe.

"Yang, get the kids out of here!" Ben ordered.

"You're my husband as such anyone you have to fight, I'm fighting with you." Yang replied, activating Ember Celica.

"Then take the Yamato. I have the Moon Staff." Ben stated, tossing her the Sword of Space as another person arrived.

This person was a beautiful woman with a tough demeanor. She was a fairly tall woman of slender yet voluptuous frame, and at the same time, she was well-built. She was fair-skinned and had a small mole below her bottom lip, centered to the right, and sharp, intelligent eyes with quite long eyelashes. Her hair was dark and straight, kept shoulder-length with the exception of a clump of short bangs hanging above her forehead, and was usually styled in a half-up-half-down bun.

Her costume consisted of a dark, sleeveless bodysuit with a high collar, yellow elbow-length gloves, and white knee-high boots. Around her waist was a belt with an angular golden buckle, a small cape attached around the back which hung down to her knees, and over her shoulders was a longer cape, buttoned to the shoulders of her bodysuit.

But the most distinguishing feature was a smile she always wore no matter the situation no matter how grim it may be she always smiled.

This is Nana Shimura, Seventh Hero of one for all as well as the Predecessor of All Might.

Confused, Nana Looked around, seeing quite the arena assortment of different characters are holding various forms of weaponry being surrounded by many strange different "Quirk" users all seemingly teaming up against those in the center while the audience watched in confusion, leading her to assume this is some kind of gladiator arena.

"Excuse me, but are you all being held prisoners for this arena?" Nana asked, wanting to make sure she has all her facts straight.

"I'll keep it short and simple, we're the good guys and they're going to kill everyone here if we don't stop them." Yang explained, who's eyes change Yellow show she's about to use Angel Trigger.

Getting ready to attack, Nana was cut off by a portal appearing, but nothing came out much to everyone's confusion except for a select few who could see something completely different which was a creature that had a white mask with an elongated nose. Their bodies are covered from their head to their feet with a black covering reminiscent of a cloak. Around their neck is a row of thin white spikes. They have large, pointed feet wrapped in white bandages. They have large white hands with long, sharp, white nails, but they are commonly hidden within their cloak.

These are Hollows, more specifically Grandes from the Bleach Universe.

"Nothing came out of that one." Enma said in Staff form, confused.

"What do you mean "nothing came out"? There's clearly some kind of monster." Yang asked.

"It's a Hollow. Be careful, everyone, they'll devour your soul if you get too close." Ben explained, recognizing them from his Bleach Manga.

"That's going to be a problem because I don't see anything either." Nana added.

"I have a way to fix that. Igneel, I need you to distract the big guys, Girl with the Bow, go provide covering fire, Sparda, now be a good time to use your Devil Trigger, as for those who can't see, stay close to me, and Yang, don't not let anyone or anything get close until I'm done." Ben ordered as Zoe pointed an arrow at his face.

"Thou does not command Thy man. Only my Goddess may order me." Zoe replied, using an old form of English.

"Do not point arrow at my husband, Lady. Right now, we're all stuck in here until the general gets off his butt and does something, so shut up and do as he says." Yang replied, glaring at Zoe who glared right back.

Deciding not to argue at the moment, Zoe started firing arrows at the Hell prides and anything she could see, allowing Ben to get to work.

Using his sword, Sparda killed anything he came across like it was nothing using his beloved sword in Devil Trigger.

Sparda's Devil Trigger was very similar to Ben's Devil Trigger with grey scales that they where highlighted by red and purple as well having horns only they pointed downward facing ram horns, he also had the red diamond, but it was not shaped like the hourglass and did have the same guards, but that is where the similarities end as where Ben had dragon wings while Sparda had chiropteran wings with beetle-like wings underneath, however, unlike Ben, who had clawed feet, Sparda, however, had hooves for feet.

This is the True form of the _**DEMON KNIGHT or Dark Knight** **SPARDA.**_

Using his sword, Sparda began to attack the demons and monsters by using the extended length of his sword running through them like shish kebabs without a single ounce of mercy, letting their bodies disintegrate before turning it into a Scythe and throwing it performing the round trip attack, cutting everything until it found its target off the Hollow, which simply roared in pain.

Seeing the demon's plan, Igneel picked Zoe off the ground to place her on his head, so she will have a better shot hitting anyone who got close to them.

"Aim for the eyes, Hunter. I don't know what this Hollow is, but my instincts are telling me if we remove the mask, we could either kill it or make it stronger." Igneel ordered, igniting a small portion of his head, allowing her to ignite her own arrows.

Doing as the apparent not some mindless beast ordered, Zoe ignited her arrows and began to fire at a rapid pace faster than even Coco's gun with such precision that even Ruby could not match, not that she could see what was going on and she was trying to get down to the arena to help.

With Yang, she was demonstrating just how fast she was with Angel Trigger by cutting anything that got in her way, showing how skilled she really is with a sword by cutting any them down to size.

With Igneel, he was well blasting everything he could with fire, melting everything that came in contact with it, showing he truly is king of all Fire Dragons.

Finishing his work, allowing the two combatants to see the Hollows, naturally shocking them for a bit, but quickly got over it as they leaned into action.

With Hiruzen, he preformed a Shadow Clone Jutsu creating four versions of him as they leaped into action going after the Hell Prides with Sparda.

The first Clone went after the Hell Prides, flipping through hand seals which was the following Ram - Horse - Snake - Dragon - Rat - Ox – Tiger, pausing to take a deep breath.

"FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME BOMB!" the first Clone shouted, hitting a huge wave of them killing them.

The second clone ran to the arena filled with steam, luring in the Skull Crawlers which surrounded him, allowing to smirk as he went threw a long range of hand seals faster than a old man should.

"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" the Second Clone cried, creating a dragon from the water around him, hitting all of the Skull Crawlers nearby as well as creating enough mud for the third clone.

Slamming his staff, the third clone went through a few hand seals, ending on a dragon seal, causing the mud to bubble a tiny bit.

"EARTH STYLE: EARTH DRAGON JUTSU!" the third Clone shouted, creating a dragon made out of mud that went towards a large group of Hell Prides that were trying to kill the Skull Crawlers.

The Fourth and Final Clone simply moved towards a group of cyclops, bouncing off of their heads that were reaching the center, flashing through hand seals faster than ever before knowing that a lapse in judgment or concentration could spell certain doom for its creator.

"LIGHTNING STYLE: LIGHTNING CURRENT!" the final Clone shouted, creating a bolt of lighting that went through all the Cyclopes and anything else holding metal nearby, turning them to ash.

Jumping into the air, the real one landed on Igneel's head, much to the annoyance of Zoe, who glared at the old Third Hokage which he ignored as he threw his staff towards the hollow that was quickly approaching fast.

"Adamantine Prison Wall!" Enma and Hiruzen shouted, forming a cage around the Hollow, trapping it.

"Mighty Dragon, can you concentrate a full blast of your fire at the creature? I may have a way to increase its heat." Hiruzen asked to Igneel, who nodded taking a deep breath.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Igneel roared, creating the biggest source of fire ever created.

"WIND STYLE: GREAT GALE VORTEX!" Hiruzen roared, blasting a vortex from his lungs which combined with a dragon's roar only increase the Heat's intensity, destroying everything in its path except for the Hollow which simply roared in pain.

Seeing that the creature was still somehow alive, Nana grabbed the cage, much to Enma's annoyance before it turned into absolute shock as a she casually lifted all the Adamantine Clones, causing the cage to fall apart before she picked up to throw them, throwing them into the Hollow's eyes, creating a loud roar.

Grabbing the bottom of the Hollow, Nana lifted it over her head and threw it straight into the glass ceiling, only cracking it, showing her incredible strength and self-control over all for one.

Crouching down, Nana began to create green sparks all around her and jump straight up, lifting her fist above her head.

"TEXAS SMASH!" Nana roared, punching the Grande and a glass straight out of the arena completely destroying both as they flew into the sky and right through the atmosphere.

Landing on the ground, Nana looked around to see more portals expecting more hollows which turned out to be incorrect as a woman of average height of Chinese descent with pale skin and yellow Tibetan robes and no hair came out.

This is the Ancient One from the MCU.

Looking confused, the Ancient One looked around to see that the last of the Hell Prides were approaching her which proved their last mistake as she created a a web of pure magic energy, knocking its head off, killing it.

Flicking her quickly, the Ancient One started to help kill all the remaining demons until there was no more remaining at all, allowing them to rest for a bit.

 **BGM end.**

"What the Hades is going on?! Who are all of you? Are you all working with the general?!" Zoe demanded.

"Where is here? I need to hurry to the Chunin Exams Final." Hiruzen asked, pointing Enma at all of them.

"What power was used to take my soul and body out of my Son, Natsu Dragneel?!" Igneel demanded.

"What is this place? This isn't the Sanctum." The Ancient One asked, seeing that she was not in one of the 3 Sanctums in London, Hong Kong, or New York.

"Now, let's calm down, everyone, shouting and pointing fingers at everyone won't solve anything." Sparda stated, deactivating his Devil Trigger.

"He's right. Why don't we all just head to the nearest Hero Center and figure out what's going on." Nana stated, drawing confusion from everyone.

"Ok, what's going on?" Yang asked as the Atlesian general and several soldiers came through.

"That's what I liked to know." Ironwood added as Ben sighed in annoyance.

"Time and Space are fighting, creating Time-Space wells. This is why all of you have been brought here." Ben explained.

"The crooked one is not strong enough to do that." Zoe explained, confusing everyone.

"Father Time and Lady Space have argued, but never truly fought in a millennium." Sparda added.

"Well, it's happening now. My question is: why would Lord Chronos fight with Lady Celestia?" Igneel asked, trying to ponder this predicament, thinking of two extremely different deities from the embodiment of the same domain.

Before anyone could say anything, more portals opened up and out came a Human female with fair skin and blue-gray eyes, She wore her brown-black hair in a pair of braided ponytails on the sides of her head.

For clothing the woman wore tight-fitting combat attire of an olive-brown color with gold trimmings, and she also sported an armband on her upper left arm that had a piece of metal affixed to it under a simple dark brown robe that had hidden a double ended cylinder like weapon attached to her belt.

This is Satele Shan, the Grand Jedi Master of the Old Republic as well as the granddaughter of the legendary Darth Raven.

Looking confused, Satele was about to ask the man being escorted by the "Droids" when another portal opened up next to her, releasing a set of Stormtroopers appeared, looking incredibly confused behind their Mask.

Looking towards the right, the trooper saw that there was a woman wearing Jedi robes and they could vaguely make out the details of her weapon allowing them to raise their blasters.

"DIE, JEDI!" the Stormtroopers shouted.

Drawing her blue double-bladed Lightsaber, Satele started to reflect the plasma shots right back at the troopers like it was nothing, showing her proficient use in blaster reflection, killing them all.

Turning towards Ben and the others, Satele was about to ask him questions when a portal appeared around the forest as well creating a wave a great Darkness, consuming the area, blocking even the Warp Star's power within the battle arena instead of the entire place.

Out from the portal came a dark presence was a tall man standing at a impressive 7 foot tall man who wore nothing but a black cloak hiding his pretty impressive built qs well as his incredibly pale skin and scarred body which he got from working in the mines for so long.

But what really drew the attention of Satele as well as Ben Tennyson was a lightsaber smaller than the Jedi in the arena, but it was fashion with a rather strange curve, giving it a rather gruesome hooked appearance as well as a dark orange color, making it seem like an old animal claw or even a tooth.

This is the creator of the new Sith Order, master to Darth Zanna, the first of his kind, the Sith'ari, this is Darth Bane, founder of the Rule of Two.

Seeing the Sith Lord, Satele charged him with her lightsaber at the ready as Bane drew his near Weightless lightsaber, attacking Satele, creating a burst of two clashing energies of the Light and Dark Side of the Force.

"Die, Sith Dog!" Satele shouted, trying to push Bane, but felt like she was pushing against a mountain.

"You first, Jedi Scum..." Bane growled, using his superior strength the push her down.

Knowing where this is going to be heading, Ben slammed his Moon Staff into the ground, creating a wall of shadows that separated the two, much to their surprise.

"Ok, that's enough. I don't know what's all going on, but what I do know is if we all don't figure out what's happening, everyone here may die." Ben stated as four more portals opened up.

Getting ready to attack anything, everyone quickly change their mind when they saw an absolute giant of a man who was exactly 21 feet and 10 inches, making Yatsuhashi if he was here for the first time feel small in years.

He was standing 21 and 10 inches tall wearing nothing but pants and a White jacket over his shoulders as well as a bandanna, hiding his bald head, but what really drew everyone's attention was the sheer bulk of his muscles covered in scars as well as a crescent shaped white mustache that defies gravity in the shape of a crescent moon.

This is Edward D. Newgate, Captain of the White Beard Pirates, the man closest to the One Piece, the strongest man in the world, one of the four Yoko, rival to the pirate King Gold D Roger, Whitebeard.

Out of the second portal came a woman with red hair and outfit that barely covers anything as her eyes were much tighter, her red hair was worn in a braided bun with flowers on the side and she appeared much older than before. She wore a lighter red shirt with a popped collar. She had gold buttons on the shirt and used two to keep the shirt closed. Unlike her earlier appearances, she wears a collection of small leaves instead of large ones as a substitute for panties; also unlike before, the leaves only cover her front side, as the back of her shirt covers her bottom. Her skin tone was also noticeably less green and looked more human than plant. She also continued to walk barefoot.

This is Pamela Lillian Isley or more commonly known as Poison Ivy from the Batman Arkham Universe, recently from Arkham Knight of the Arkhamverse.

Out of the third Portal came three extremely familiar people to Ben and Yang, only it was no one important just their very first lives, Thorin and Minerva along with Durin who all looked confused on what's going on.

"Ok, now this is just getting ridiculous. Why is our first two lives here? That shouldn't be physically possible." Yang asked as the three looked confused.

"I know right, the old lizard I can understand, but these two?" Ben added, giving Durin several tick marks.

"Kid, you may want to apologize, this overgrown suitcase has a temper." Thorin replied, who quickly put a force field above himself as a tail nearly turned his entire body into a pancake.

"You little, brat! Show respect before I bash your head in again!" Durin roared to his smirking son.

"Why don't you make me, you overgrown hand purse!" Thorin cried as Minerva facepalmed at their antics.

"Were we really like that? I don't remember Durin having such a temper." Ben asked, scratching his head at that.

"You blocked it out from the many concussions you probably got, which is odd because Anodites don't get concussions." Yang explained, quoting herself.

"That's exactly what I said, Who are you? Your Mana feels awfully similar to mine." Minerva asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Long story short, I'm your seventh life. Don't ask how or why this is going on because we have no idea." Yang explained.

"That shouldn't be possible, Mother always said the same soul shouldn't occupy the same place because they could try to absorb each other." Thorin replied, dropping the force field which proves to be a mistake as he received a possible another concussion from Durin who chuckled.

"Well, somehow it is, but my question is: What is that fourth portal hiding?" Ben replied, turning towards it.

"Maybe, it'll lead me back home, so I can save Ace from Marine Ford." Whitebeard answered, highly confused.

"Or maybe it'll allow me to go back to Gotham, so I can save my plants from Scarecrow." Ivy added.

"I just hope it's not the thing that killed the girls." Minerva commented, who turned towards the portal.

"Alright, time out. What were all of you doing before you came here?" Ben asked, pointing to Bane.

"I don't have to tell you nothing, Boy." Bane replied as Satele narrowed her eyes.

"Incompetent Sith. Can't even answer a single question." Satele commented.

"I was dealing with my student Doctor Strange." Ancient One answered.

"Thou was on a quest to save Thy lady Artemis." Zoe explained.

"I was on my way to deal with All for One." Nana explained.

"I was reinforcing the seal between the Human world and Demon world before I died." Sparda explained.

"We were on our way to kill the creature the Finites summoned." Thorin explained, pulling himself off the ground, confirming their worst fears.

"So all of you appeared just before you were all supposed to die." Ben said, confirming everyone except for Bane's fear.

"So I die fighting at the Marine Ford base. Hopefully, I saved Ace." Whitebeard said, closing his eyes as Ben chose the spare him the knowledge of what happened.

"Hopefully, I died killing the false dragon king." Igneel said, narrowing his eyes.

"Hopefully, I at least passed on enough knowledge for Young All Might." Nana said, showing little fear of dying, so long as it's protecting people.

"I already knew I was fated to die, I've accepted the will of the sisters." Zoe said.

"All things shall die, when we die, we'll become one with the Force." Satele said.

 _'Not if the essence transfer I learned from Andeddu Holocron works.'_ Bane thought.

"Then, I'm sad to never have been a father." Thorin commented.

"I'm surprised, considering the two of you along with your other girls are extremely risky. Like doing it in MY CAVE when I was off world." Durin said, glaring at the four.

"Hey, don't blame me, blame Minerva, it was all her idea." Thorin replied, earning a smack upside the head by his wife.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even know what marriages is let alone where babies came from." Minerva stated.

"Actually, that last part came from the old pervert. Besides, if it wasn't for Merlin, you and I may never met before well you know what happened." Thorin replied as Ben's Harem came down along with the kids.

"Daddy, is this really yours and Mommy's past life?" Kitty asked, looking up at the biggest human she ever saw.

"Yes, Kitty. Now go ahead and introduce yourselves everyone." Ben said as Kirby ran up to Durin, never seeing a real dragon **(Besides Ben and Jaune)** before with a innocent expression as he looked at them in awe.

"I'm Kirby and your Daddy's first daddy! What was Daddy like as Thorin?" Kirby asked politely.

"Hmph. I can see you learned manners from Minerva because there's no way that brat could've taught you anything unless it was destructive." Durin replied as Thorin gained a tick mark.

"You ain't no saint either, you walking suitcase!" Thorin shouted, earning another tail to his head.

"I'm starting to think that Minerva's right. You may be the first Anodite to have gotten a concussion." Durin commented as Thorin groaned in pain.

"THAT'S SUPER MEAN! YOU SHOULD SAY SORRY!" Kirby shouted as Durin waved it off.

"He'll be fine. He just has a very hard head." Durin replied as Igneel chuckled.

"I did the same thing to Ignea, my birth Son" Igneel replied, high fiving Durin with his tail.

"Regardless, you shouldn't hit your son." Nana scolded with a unusual frown.

"It's not a hit, it's a love tap." Igneel replied, defending his actions.

"So long as someone can withstand something like a sword to the chest or a dragon's tail and you only do it as punishment, it's not that bad." Sparda replied, reminding Morrigan and Lilith of something very important as they approached him and slapped him across the face.

"That was for betraying your own kind." Morrigan replied, crossing her arms under her chest.

"And leaving us for a Human 200 years later." Lilith added, doing the same.

"Tsk. Men, they always let you down and ultimately betray you in thy end." Zoe commented, scowling and remembering her betrayal from Hercules all those 2000 years ago.

"Not all men are bad you know. Yes, there are a few bad apples, but the same could go for women as well." Nana replied.

"Men are abusive, they don't care for women, they'll leave you without a second thought, and nine times out of 10 they abandon their own children with out any regret." Zoe replied.

"That's mean! Daddy would never leave Mommy or us!" Kirby cried, glaring at the mean lady.

"It's only a matter of time. Men are nothing but pigs who only think with their second head." Zoe replied as Kitty walked towards her and kicked her in the legs not that it did anything.

"You're a big Jerk! Daddy would never do that!" Kitty cried.

"Katherine, that's enough. She's allowed to have her own Opinions." Ben replied, not truly caring as he felt with things like this before with all female species.

"Anyway, I'm guessing that these three are Artimes, Natasha and Lucy." Thorin commented, recognizing their Mana.

"Hello, Thorin, I see you're still giving Durin a hard time, you really should stop." Helen replied as Durin smirked.

"At least one of you girls has an actual brain in your Skulls." Durin commented.

"You won't find any thing in the blonde barbarian's head, I'm surprised she managed to live for so long all things considering." Daphne added, smirking at the glare she got.

"Daphne, that's Mean!" Kirby cried as said Princess rolled her eyes, ignoring his cry.

"Question, my reincarnation: Why do I sense so much Darkness of this world and why do I feel a presence similar to her coming from that Star?" Minerva asked, pointing at the Warp Star that seemed to glow even more as a beam of light concentrated on Minerva.

"So that's what happened. No, it's not Thorin's fault. NO! I will not leave him for some other guy you approve of. Yeah, well screw you!" Minerva shouted as the light died down.

"What was that about?" Ironwood asked.

"She hates the fact I married someone who uses Dark Magic and she can't get through her stubborn head, I don't care if she approves or not." Minerva explained as Yang's eyes turned red, getting tired of all the mystery involving "her" especially when it involves her missing memories.

"Who is this "she" and why am I missing memories?!" Yang demanded at the end of her patients.

"What do you mean "you're missing memories"? Do you mean to say that you actually having our memories and experiences?" Thorin asked.

"Memories, yes, experiences, no. There are a few missing including how you two met." Ben explained, horrifying the two.

"You don't know how we met? That's horrible, I couldn't stand not remembering how I met my king, even if he's denser than a black hole." Minerva commented.

"Hey, I was never that bad." Ben replied, crossing his arms as all the Harem members deadpan at him.

"You didn't even know I liked you." Helen said, crossing her arms.

"You liked me when we first met, but you had no idea I liked you until Gwen helped you out." Julie added blankly.

"Lucy dropped several subtle hints about it for months and you didn't even notice." Hope added, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well apparently, you were too subtle as Lucy, you never said anything Helen, and I was a 15-year-old teenage boy, so of course I couldn't understand that you liked me, but now that I'm older and wiser I think I'd notice." Ben replied confidently.

"Yeah, but Thorin is not. He wouldn't noticed if a girl threw herself at him and he still wouldn't understand it." Durin added, laughing at the glare he was getting.

"Yes, I would too, you gecko!" Thorin shouted as he laughed harder.

Deciding to see if he is right or not, Morrigan put on her most seduce smile as she walked over, swaying her hips, drawing most of the eyes of the men and quite a few women as well.

"Hey, Handsome, why don't we get out of here, so you can put slot A into slot B." Morrigan said seductively as he looked confused.

"Do you need help trying to build something?" Thorin asked as Morrigan looked shocked as he did not realize it, but shock it off.

"No, I mean why don't you put your sword in my scabbard." Morrigan replied, trying to get a rise out of him.

"I don't have a sword and if I did, I don't think it'd fit unless it's the same kind and size." Thorin replied.

"What? No why don't you put your bullet into the gun." Morrigan stated.

"What's a gun?" Thorin asked, having lived before they were invented on Earth.

"How about we go kicking heels?" Morrigan asked, whose eyes are starting to twitch as Thorin kicked his own heels together.

"Why don't you make this Pussy purr?" Morrigan asked, throwing subtlety to the wind.

"You mean pet that Spirit Tiger next to the pink kid?" Thorin asked, showing he is able to see Alice even when invisible.

"Wait, you can see me?" Alice asked, surprised as she revealed herself.

"Grrrr... Why don't we do the Horizontal Tango." Morrigan said, ignoring that part.

"Me and the other girls dance while flying all the time." Thorin replied.

"ARGGGGH! WHAT ABOUT GETTING YOUR FREAK ON, DOING THE BEAST WITH TWO BACKS, PUTTING YOUR SNAKE IN MY DEN, HITTING THE MARK, PUTTING YOUR SHOVEL TO MY HOLE, GETTING TO THIRD BASE?!" Morrigan ranted, reaching the end of her patients.

"I feel like you're trying to tell me something important." Thorin replied, completely ignorant of the situation as all the girls facepalmed while Durin completely burst into laughter, struggling to breathe.

"What's so funny? She's clearly trying to say something important." Thorin asked as Minerva placed a hand on his shoulders.

"She was trying to offer to have sex with you, dear." Minerva explained as he looked completely shocked, not realizing it.

"What, really? Now why didn't she just say so? I would've said no, but still." Thorin asked as everyone watching sweat dropped, never having encountered someone this Dense.

 _'How is he this dense!? No one should be this ignorant!'_ Morrigan thought, making a mental note to break Ben's Dense or Ignorance to Women's Feelings for him and not understanding Sexual Innuendoes/Sex Jokes.

 _'This may be harder than I originally thought.'_ Emerald thought, watching through her scroll.

Before anyone could say anything about this rather strange situation, the Final portal expanded, letting out a large black dragon. Its underbelly, claws and wings were green, and it had narrow dark blood red eyes with spirals in them they screen a hunger of power.

This is Daigon in his Dragon form.

 **BGM Start- Battle of Heroes- by John Williams.**

"Kids, time to go. You too, girls, if I die, you will have to take care of the kids and stop Vilgax." Ben ordered, sending every single person from the arena straight to the Beacon Courtyard, leaving all the dimension hoppers here.

"Here. You're all going to need these." Ben replied, pulling out Ascalon, much to the shock of Thorin, Minerva, and Durin.

"Little Azmuth finally gave away that sword?" Durin asked, shocked at the First Thinker's Creation.

"He gave it away thousands of years ago, now get ready, everyone!" Ben shouted, slamming the ground with Ascalon, creating armored helmets for everyone there to protect their minds.

Not wanting to possibly be recognized in the future, Ben selected his newest form AKA his Dragon Faunus Form due to the Ultimatrix scanning the real Draco's DNA, feeling it was appropriate at this time.

In Ben's place was a tall lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone covered in scales all along his arms and feet giving him razor-sharp claws on both his hands and feet, black eyes with slited golden pupils, and for some reason spiky pink-colored hair along has abnormal sharp canines.

His outfit was a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat left open exposing his bare chest as well a spot on the back for a pair of Dark Red wind contrast to Draco's purple wings, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver dragon buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf that hid the Ultimatrix Symbol.

"DRAGNEEL!" Ben roared with fire burning in his hands.

"You look like my son a bit, you even have his scarf." Igneel commented.

"Fight now, talk later!" Dragneel shouted, charging.

Seeing the approaching enemies, Daigon roared like the dragon he was, charging the 15 people with full intent to kill them all for more power.

Smirking, Dragneel used his powers over Space to open a wormhole, taking all of them to the Forever Fall Forest where Ozpin was watching through the cameras.

* * *

 **Forever Fall Forest**

"Everyone, follow my lead. I've killed him once and as much as I hate to say it, we can't kill him now because if we do, I'll cease to exist along with Yang." Ben explained as Death appeared in all of There heads.

 _'It's not just you and Yang. If Daigon is killed here, none of you will exist because the six of you are the reincarnations of Minerva and Thorin.'_ Death explained, leaving before anyone could say anything.

"Well, shit. That definitely gives everyone a very good perspective on things." Igneel said.

"It also means I'm a grandfather through Vergil." Ben said, wondering how he's going to tell the devil hunting twins and Nero.

"Worry about that later. For now, no one come in contact with each other because our souls may attempt to absorb one another." Thorin explained, filing that information away later.

"I'll take point because I know everyone's abilities. Zoe, get high ground and provide covering fire also take this. Your normal arrows won't work on him because he's made out of pure power, so take this." Ben ordered, creating a bow with energy arrows for her.

"Ivy, create cover in case we need it. Your plants will be damaged, but it's better than losing all of our lives." Ben ordered as Ivy grudgingly nodded.

"Nana, just throw trees and rocks. It may not be much, but it's better than nothing, Whitebeard, use the Trimmer Trimmer Fruit, but just be careful because there's lots of water around, Bane, I don't need to tell you how to use a lightsaber or Force Lightning, Jedi, I don't know if you have Battle meditation, but now would be a good time to use it if you do, Igneel, take to the skies and bring him down to Earth, Old Lizard, give him some help along with you, Sparda." Ben ordered as they all nodded.

"What about us, young man?" Enma asked as Hiruzen nodded.

"The two of you protect Ivy and the Jedi should she use battle meditation, Ancient One, use whatever you think necessary to keep him and whatever he summons with us, Minerva and Thorin, remember what we did on Roxies?" Ben asked as the two grinned.

Up in the sky, Daigon began to prepare a energy attack that would destroy all within the Forver Fall forest if not for both Durin and Igneel slamming down into him, preventing the devastating attack that would've destroyed the Forever Fall Forest.

Using his sword, Sparda stabbed Daigon in his maw, forcing his mouth shut while his past life and apparent adopted father held down his wings, preventing him from escaping.

Using her vines, Ivy began to wrap Daigon up using the tree roots, pinning him to the ground as he growled in annoyance.

Before anyone could do anything else, several different portals opened up around her room, revealing several green and grey gelatinous bodies with red teeth like markings on there face. It resembles some kind of lizard in body shape however it did have to tail that is extremely powerful.

This are the Lucubra, creatures created by Daigon.

Seeing the creatures, Nana ran towards them after lifting up a tree and just swing it like a baseball bat, launching them into the sky where they were met by some kind of dome energy shield disintegrating them.

After getting to the top of the tree, Zoe began to use her new bow to rain down upon the brain sucking creatures with no mercy, hitting their heads, killing them.

Going through several hand seals, the third Hokage quickly blasted a breath of air towards the creatures straight into Bane who slice them in half.

Slamming his weapon into the ground, Whitebeard made a fist, creating a white ball around his hand as a large group of them ran towards him, ready to mind control the Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates.

Swinging his fist, Whitebeard CRACKED the AIR literally, much to everyone who did not know about his abilities, shocking all before he completely obliterated the landscape in the area, sending everything flying from an almost invisible wind.

With Ben, Thorin, and Minerva, the three were sitting in a triangle, creating a ball of three different condensed magical abilities of darkness, light, and finally lightning Magic into a ball that just sang with power that would no doubt destroy any normal being if they came in contact with it.

"Are you sure this won't kill him? I don't want to die, but I don't want to erase your existence either." Minerva asked.

"Trust me, we that being you guys try to do this on him. All it did was tickle him." Dragneel explained, taking the ball with his magic.

Turning towards Daigon, Ben lifted the ball and threw it at the trapped dragon just as the others jumped out of the way, not wanting to be caught in the blast that would surely follow.

Using their combined manner as well as the Ancient One's knowledge of Magic, the four created a shield that did not protect themselves, but rather contain the blast all around Daigon, making sure he got the full frontal assault as he roared in pain, but was definitely not dead.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed the in pain, but very much alive Daigon who roared in defiance and pain, refusing to be defeated by lesser beings who are beneath him in both power and strength.

"You have not bested! I am Power incarnate and I will never be defeated by you lesser beings! Nothing can stop a god!" Daigon shouted.

"What about a power capturing device?" Azmuth asked, appearing on to Ben's Surprise was Metalicana's head, showing he gave Jaune the watch.

"Little Azmuth?" Durin asked, shocked to see him so soon.

Getting several tick marks from being called little, Azmuth the First Thinker decided to ignore it for now as he pulled something out from his DPC which look like a large vacuum and began to suck the green dragon inside his Storage tank, trapping him for now.

 **BGM end.**

"Ok, that was cool." Metalicana said as Dragneel nodded in agreement.

"What are you doing here, Metalicana? Shouldn't you be inside your son or were you displaced here as well?" Igneel asked as Metalicana looked confused.

"I think you have me confused with someone else because I don't have a son and you look an awful lot like Ben's dragon form." Metalicana replied, lowering his head so the Galvan could jump off with his power capture device or his PCD.

Walking over to Ben, Azmuth handed Ben the PCD, knowing he will keep it safe for the time being.

Turning towards Durin, Azmuth only sighed feeling a large headache coming along, but usually was reserved for Ben needing some kind of help or advice and he needed to talk in simple terms for him to understand.

"Please don't call me little anymore, professor. I'm as old as you are when you died and I'm the smartest being in three arguably five galaxies." Azmuth replied as Durin smirked.

"You'll always be that little wide-eyed student of mine when I was a respected scientist on my planet as you're studying abroad." Durin said as Ben looked at the two.

"I did not know you were a scientist, Durin. How come you decided to learn Magic instead?" Minerva asked.

"Well, I was a highly respected scientist amongst my people. I was the greatest genetic scientist in the known universe at the time, my name carried a lot of weight in the community and I could have nearly any job I wanted, but I chose to be a teacher in order to pass on my knowledge to the next generation, however, Science failed me." Durin explained sadly as he looked towards the ground.

"You don't have to tell the story if you don't want to, Professor." Azmuth added, patting his teacher's Arm.

"Thank you, Azmuth. Now my Birth Son, the one Thorin Was named after, came down with extremely rare genetic disease the only one in every billion dragon ever got that had no cure. I did everything I could to save my birth son, but nothing ever worked, so in desperation I broke the most important law amongst dragons in order to save him." Durin explained.

"You used Magic to save your child. I'm sure no one can fault you for that." Ancient One commented.

"All forms of Magic was forbidden amongst my people. A colleague of mine informed the law-enforcement of my plans to save my sonl but by the time they found me, my son had already passed. My name was now lower than Dung, my possessions were seized, my home taken, my titles and fame meant nothing, I was banished, but I did not give up my research into the Mystic Arts, hoping that one day I could use the gift of Magic to save lives where science failed. That's how I met Ann." Durin explained.

"Your intentions were good. It's just a shame that not everyone can understand you were only trying to save a love one." Nana said, patting his right arm.

"You chose to break the law, you were willing to sacrifice everything to save your son, your Will of Fire burns right within you." Hiruzen added, lowering his head in respect.

"You should've used this Magic to make those who betrayed you suffer. Just as the Republic will one day." Bane added as Satele drew her lightsaber.

"Now that we're alone, I can kill you now!" Satele roared, getting ready to charge before Metalicana's tail blocked her from charging.

"Thank you, Jaune. Now let's get everyone to the the courtyard, Igneel, can you carry the girls while Durin carries the boys who can't fly?" Ben asked as the two nodded.

"What are you going to be doing, Son?" White beard asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am going to talk to someone who can possibly get everyone home which reminds me." Ben explained.

Dashing towards Satele, Ben placed a Rune on her forehead before anyone could react fast enough.

"What did you just place on me?!" Satele demanded.

"That will keep you no less than 5 feet away from Bane. If you try to fight it, it'll increase in length and for whatever reason if you find someone you wish to train, it'll kill you. I don't care if you're Yang's past life, I'll not allow anyone to be a Jedi!" Ben shouted.

"So you prefer the Sith trash." Satele replied, narrowing her eyes.

"As far as I'm concerned, they're the lesser of two evils. Both the Jedi and Sith have destroyed planets, both have wiped each other out, both have invaded and conquered worlds, but the Jedi have done something the Sith never in their entire history has ever done." Ben explained as Darkness swelled around him.

"And, what's that?" Metalicana asked as the Atlas Military Army approached.

"The Jedi committed Genocide on entire species. Men, women, Old, and Young. The Sith have never done that." Ben explained as everyone who is watching through the cameras gasped loudly.

"That was before I was even born." Satele replied, crossing her arms.

"No excuses. The Sith have done a minimum of five different Jedi purges. But they've never wiped out a single species in the entire history, that was always the Jedi. So tell me, Jedi Nazi, how are the Jedi the lesser of two evils?" Ben asked, getting silence in return.

Hearing the silence, Ben opened up his wings and began to fly away, getting 6 feet into the air before stopping as he turn towards the ground.

"Jaune, I want you to meet me in the courtyard after everyone's been dropped off. I'm going to talk to Squidface about sending everyone home." Dragneel ordered, continuing to fly up to his archenemies spaceship where to his surprise, the Intergalactic Warlord saw him waiting at the loading dock, looking very sick.

Shocked to see Vilgax in such a state, Ben was actually starting to worry about what could make him so sick like this especially when it's affecting Time itself.

"What's wrong with you, Vilgax? In all the years I've known you, I've never seen you this bad." Ben replied, worried mostly because he did not see Malware anywhere.

"Your wife did this to me. Because of those slugs are inside me, Time is falling apart, bringing for whatever reason all your past lives." Vilgax explained.

"Then it seems I have something you want and the way that can benefit both of us, mostly me, but it'll benefit both of us." Ben replied.

"And, what exactly do you want?" Vilgax asked.

"In exchange for removing the slugs, you will swear an oath under your title as champion of Vilgaxia to leave my family alone should I die. That means my parents, grandparents, cousins, in-laws, my wives, and most importantly my children." Ben explained.

Thinking it over, Vilgax went over the Pros and Cons of such an agreement in his head before making any final decisions especially when there's no guarantee his partner will agree to such a situation.

"Very well, Tennyson. I'll agree to your terms, however, for your successor, if he gets in my way, I'll treat him exactly as I would you. That is nonnegotiable because he'd be a threat." Vilgax replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Agreed." Ben replied, shaking his archenemy's hand.

Now that they were in agreement, Ben gave Vilgax a Vial that will kill the slugs from the inside, but will still take at least a day before everything is fixed before he flew to the courtyard where everyone including Team RBY minus Weiss was gathered all glaring at them with the remnants of Kirby's Warp Star going down, showing that they could feel fear and anger once again, but thankfully was not as bad as it could be.

"Alright, Tennyson, we've been down this road enough times. What's going on and how do we fix everything?" the general asked.

"Long story short, Time is falling apart. I gave Squidface the medicine that will heal him, so he can fix all these problems and he'll be at full strength because of it." Ben explained.

"Does this mean we can go home?" Whitebeard asked.

"Not yet. It'll take at least a day before he's healed enough to send everyone back, Until then, I'll give you all the place to say until it's time for you to leave." Ben explained.

"Just keep me away from men." Zoe said, scowling.

"Anywhere's fine for me." Hiruzen added, pulling out a pipe smoke to relax.

"Anywhere that can store me will be fine." Whitebeard said hoping to look for some good sake.

"I just need a place filled with the Dark Side." Bane explained as Salete narrowed her eyes.

"Is there a volcano around here or just a large mountain range free of inhabitants? I'll take that." Igneel asked, sitting on his hind legs to cross his arms.

"I can sleep in a place filled with tears." Ivy said, narrowing her eyes at several people standing on the grass.

"Just give me a cave AND DON'T HAVE SEX IN IT!" Durin shouted, glaring at apparently all of his son's seven lives.

"I personally don't care where we live in for the night." Nana added, wanting to explore this new world.

"So long as there's a place with Internet, I don't care." Ancient One said, showing despite popular belief, she will get online.

"So long as I am away from that Sith Dog, I don't care." Satele added.

"I'd like to get to know my apparent children. I've never been a Father, the only Father I have is a grumpy old lizard." Thorin said, who finally got smart and dodged the tail.

Feeling triumphant, the king did not notice a bright orange glow coming from his adopted father until he was blasted by a huge breath of fire covering him in black smoke.

"I swear I married the smartest idiot." Minerva said teasingly.

"Hey, I was smart enough to get you to love me. It only took a few hundred rejections." Thorin replied.

"Stop exaggerating. I only rejected you twice, besides you grew on me like a bad habit." Minerva replied teasingly as two portals opened up, much to everyone's annoyance as they all drew weapons.

Watching the first portal which revealed to Sparda's surprise was Dante and Vergil all grown up in their current timeline as well a teenage boy about Ben's age looking similar to both boys With a faux-hawk like style, wearing a casual puckish attire, consisting of a dark blue hooded trenchcoat with a spot that held several mechanical arms for the right arm, a tattered dark crimson shirt and black pants with military-style combat boots.

On his back was an ornately etched base, and appears to be modeled after the German Großes Messer but its most unique feature is that it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like grip which, when twisted, sprays a flammable fuel across the blade, greatly increasing the power of its blows giving the welder the ability to launch similar to a jet.

This is Nero Sparda, the grandson of the Demon knight Sparda, son of Vergil Sparda and technically Ben's grandson.

"Boys?" Sparda asked, thinking he would never see them again.

"Dad/Father?" Dante and Vergil asked respectively, shocked to see him, but also a little mad thinking he abandon them and their mom.

"The hell? Don't tell me this asshole is actually your dad who you said was dead by the way." Nero said.

Ignoring his comment, the boys drew their weapons and charge the possible imposter, thinking he is similar to their Arkham, making him frown as he drew the Sword of Sparda and blocked both of their attacks like it was nothing.

Opening his mouth to comment, Sparta quickly closed it, smelling something very familiar coming off of Vergil, making his eyes widen before narrowing into a dangerous look at all Father's had when their son did something extremely dangerous and stupid.

Breaking the blade block, Sparda easily kicked Dante away and grab Vergil by the neck, slamming him into the concrete denting it.

"VERGIL TIBERIUS SPARDA, DID YOU EAT THE QLIPHOTH FRUIT?! TELL ME NOW, BOY!" Sparda shouted.

"The only person alive who knows my middle name is Dante…. you really are the Demon Knight Sparda." Vergil replied, stalling as he slowly build up enough energy to go Devil Trigger.

Not hearing the answer, the Demon Knight continue to squeeze tighter, bringing him on the brink of unconsciousness before he was blasted backwards by a explosion from his eldest son.

Looking up, Sparda saw that Vergil was replaced with reptilian Humanoid being, holding its wings folded down in a similar manner to the tails of Vergil's coat. Its glow is ice-blue with swirling cold mist surrounding it, and it possesses twin blue arm-mounted blades. A thick tail with a barbed tip extends from between its shoulders. The head's overall shape resembles a traditional samurai helmet, with the addition of two thick tubes to the sides that vent energy in a manner resembling exhausts.

This is Vergil in Sin Devil Trigger from eating the Qliphoth Fruit and merging with his Human Half appropriately named V.

"So you have eaten the fruit just like Mundas." Sparda replied, narrowing her eyes farther.

"I do not wish to fight you Father, but I will defend myself." Vergil replied.

Before anyone could anyone could say anything, a tall, slender, youthful looking woman with porcelain skin and a short, platinum silver hair, thigh-length, with it covering some of her face and reaching down her back. Her outfit is a skin-tight biker suit with angular shoulders and a vertical stripe design. Her Umbran Watch is placed near her left shoulder. Her suit has black accent stripes near the shoulder seams that follow inward, going down the length of her body. The black stripes also go down her arms, one on each. She wears red thigh high boots and gloves, also sporting the stripe wore Silver and Orange Goggles which appear to have a cat/mask like design, as well as golden feather-like earrings with red jewels. She retains the use of her All 4 One, which have feline Musketeers acting as the charms over feathers, pointing towards her new cat theme.

This is Jeanne, The former Heiress to the Umbra Witch Clan, Cereza/Bayonetta's Best Friend, as well as someone unknowingly important to Nero.

"Jeanne? What are you doing here?" Vergil asked, powering down.

"Vergil, I thought you were dead." Jeanne said with a smile before she saw Dante.

"Oh, its you." Jeanne replied, frowning at Dante.

"Haven't seen you since Death Battle. How you and your friend been anyway?" Dante asked, placing his hand on the back of his head.

"Been fine. Anyway, what's going on, Vergil?" Jeanne asked.

"Hey dad, who's this lady?" Nero asked, crossing his arms.

"This is your Mother, Nero." Vergil explained as Nero looked at her in shock along with Dante.

Looking at his mom, Nero looked to see where his eyes came from as well his attitude because there is absolutely no way he got it from Vergil, his grandfather maybe, but definitely not Vergil.

"Mom?" Nero asked in a deathly quiet whisper.

"Nero? My god you have gotten so big." Jeanne replied, reaching out to hug him as her son backed away.

"Why did you abandon me, bitch?! Don't tell me you're some kind of power obsessed asshole like him. He ripped off my own arm for power, so what will you take!?" Nero shouted, putting Vergil in more trouble.

"I'm so sorry, Nero. I wanted to take you with me, I truly did, and you have no idea how much it hurt to have left you behind, but I did it to save your life." Jeanne explained, trying to approach him, but he simply pulled out a silver double barrel gun to point at her.

"Bull fucking shit. Don't give me the lame ass excuse of someone was after me or I wasn't strong to protect you speech. You heard it once, he heard it a thousand times." Nero replied as Sparda placed his hand on Nero's shoulder.

"Son. I don't know exactly what's going on, but I do know is that your father has a lot to answer for that, I'm going to make sure he answers using **_THAT_** Punishment." Sparda added as the brothers paled.

Knowing what that punishment was, Vergil quickly flew away from them, knowing there is no chance he will be able to escape the punishment for very long as Sparda while a loving father was sadistic on punishments, knowing that his boys can withstand them.

Turning towards his youngest son, spotting the Sword of Dante, making him smirk as he felt the power of his beloved sword with in it as well as the Rebellion.

"I see you've found the secret of the Rebellion. But did you have to absorb my sword as well?" Sparda asked before being shot in the face by Ebony.

"That's for leaving us, you Asshole! Where were you when mom died?!" Dante shouted.

"Wait, Eva's dead?! Who's the one who did it?!" Sparda demanded, glowing a dark color.

"Mundus sent his demons. Don't worry, Ben killed him for good." Dante explained as Sparda calmed down.

Turing towards Ben, Sparda carefully placed his hand on his reincarnation's shoulder, grateful for Ben avenging his wife.

"Thank you, Benjamin. If you hadn't done so, I would've found a way to do so." Sparda replied as Ben smiled.

"No problem, Sparda. Now you should go after that dumbass son of yours." Ben said as Sparda Smirked.

"Technically, he's your son as well." Sparda replied before flying after him.

"Yeah, but I'm trying not to think about that. My family and age is already complicated as it is, if I count your age on with everyone else's, probably be in my hundred thousand maybe older." Ben said as Thorin raised his hands.

"Excuse me, but how old are you?" Thorin asked.

"Counting the time we were dead in our home universe plus the time I used True Darkness the one time, I'm 35,000 years old." Ben explained.

"Then that means we've been dead for 9,000 years." Minerva replied, realizing how old she should be.

"Don't worry, we're eternally 25,000 and that's never going to change." Yang said as Minerva smiled.

"You just don't want to admit. You're real age is-." Thorin began before he was punched by both Yang and Minerva.

"DON'T SAY IT!" The two shouted, glaring daggers at him.

"Ugggh... my mistake. Carry on..." Thorin replied, getting up only to be smacked on the head by his dad who chuckled.

"What was that one for?" Igneel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That was because he was a dumbass for trying to say her real age." Durin explained as the kids ran up to them.

"Big Bro, is everything ok now?" Bowser Jr asked, jumping onto his leg.

"Yes, everything's ok. Now I'm going to drop everyone off in a place where they can stay for now. Jaune, give me a hand because I refuse to allow this Jedi Nazi to stay here." Ben said to his successor who nodded as he revealed his watch, much to the general's annoyance.

"If you have that, you cannot be allowed to participate in the tournament." Ironwood explained.

"Fine by me. Yang helped heal Ren and Pyrrha is back on her feet thanks to Azmuth." Jaune replied, not really caring as he tried to change into his dragon form, but changed into Rath by mistake.

This Rath was similar to Ben's only taller and had a lot more muscles, but also had an outfit similar to that of a Luchador. His Luchador outfit has a White and Gold color scheme. He also wears white boots, gold gloves, and a luchador mask. His claws are now gray-silver instead of black. The Omnitrix is now on his luchador belt.

"LUCHADOR!" Jaune shouted, now a luchador Appoplexian as he posed as he did a dab.

"And, that's why you don't slam the watch." Azmuth commented, revealing himself to be on top of Durin's Head.

"ARGGGGH! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, OMNITRIX! LUCHADOR WANTED A DRAGON NOT A TIGER!" Luchador shouted, pointing at his belt, causing many people to sweat drop.

"Why's he talking to his Belt?" Bane asked, interested in the watch, now knowing there can be multiple.

"Appoplexians are hardwired for aggression. Because of this, they're not very smart and they often refer to themselves in the third person and shout insults at Inanimate Objects, no well since were here and I got plenty of time, I might as will teach him a few things." Ben explained, changing into Rath, but was once again Naked, much to his anger.

"ARGGGGH! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, AZMUTH, CREATOR OF THE WATCH AND THE FIRST THINKER OF GALVAN PRIME, WHO IS AlSO THE SMARTEST GUY IN THREE POSSIBLE FIVE GALAXIES! YOU BETTER FIX THIS GLITCH THAT MAKES EVERYONE BESIDES RATH WEAR CLOTHES WHILE HE'S NAKED!" Rath shouted, making several people including The kids go wide eyed at this.

"You mean all this time Daddy as Rath has been running around..." Kirby said with Wide Eyes.

"Butt Naked..." Kitty finished, remembering what Azmuth and Vexx told her about Appoplexians have a VERY Strong Advanced Level Sense of Shame.

Hearing these words, Durin immediately slammed his tail into the Appoplexian's Head, expecting him to go down not having met one of them or even heard of them in his timeline, but to his surprise he simply got up and started growling.

"Let me tell you something, Durin, the former teacher of Azmuth and My father in my First Life! Rath hates it when you hit Rath on the head, so now like the dragon I'm going to slay this Knight and you will like it!" Rath shouted, mixing up his metaphors again.

Sweat dropping, but also still smirking, Durin thought he would be fine thanks to his Scales as Azmuth jumped down to Thorin's shoulders, waiting for this to end.

Before Rath could possibly start a fight, a portal opened up above him, making them all groan as they waited for something to come out of it.

Looking towards the portal both Appoplexians for whatever was going to come out come out, so they could punch it a lot for bothering them when to their surprise was just a beatbox playing sinister music that sounded real familiar to Ben.

"Rath wants to know why this music sounds familiar." Rath said, scratching his head before he saw Luchador tackled by a red blur from a new portal that opened up in front of him.

The red blue turned out to be a human girl with long red hair in a ponytail that usually rest on her right shoulder with a pale complexion similar to Summer, but she had red eyes like Raven. She is currently wearing a outfit consisting of a white long-sleeved shirt, a red-black diagonal striped tie that does literally nothing to hide her breast that rival Yang's, a gold colored sack, a short skirt of red color with blue and black details.

This is Akane Hiyama Ben's knife teacher from the Love Tyrant Universe.

"Oh, Bennie. I'm so glad to see you again because there's something I want to tell you!" Akane shouted, only seeing the hourglass symbol before she was picked up by Luchador.

"Let me tell you something, mysterious redhead girl! Luchador is not Ben Tennyson because Ben Tennyson is over there!" Luchador shouted, pointing at Rath who now went wide eyed, recognizing his old teacher, although a part of him wondered why she was here and why she was hugging Luchador like that.

Letting go, Akane immediately tackled the real one into a hug, much to everyone's confusion and Durin's amusement as there was another girl who was literally throwing themselves at his son getting ready to watch the entertainment.

"Oh, Bennie. I missed you ever since Paradox took you home after you learned everything!" Akane cried happily.

"Ah, Akane, can you get off of Rath please? There's something Rath has to tell you." Rath replied, sounding a little quiet.

Doing as she was asked, the redheaded girl got off, allowing Ben to change back and look her in the eyes, knowing this is going to have a serious conversation.

"Akane, I know I left after what happened between us with no control, but I need to tell you something important." Ben explained, hoping to let her down gently after what happened.

"You can tell me anything because there's something I also want to tell you." Akane replied sweetly.

"Akane, I'm married and have Two adopted kids." Ben replied, making Akane's face go blank as she started at Ben.

"I know this isn't what you wanted to hear. Especially after we kissed due to some Cupid with a Kiss Note named Guri from what Paradox explained, but I hope we can remain friends." Ben explained as the sinister music got louder and the sky turned red.

"Ruby, is that you making the sky red?" Yang asked, knowing that only her sister's Blood Devil Mask can do that.

"Not at the moment." Ruby replied, just as confused.

Looking towards Akane, everyone saw that she had a completely blank face that did not seem right at all as she looked at Ben before finally speaking.

"You're married and have kids. I see it all over your face, so there's only one thing to do." Akane said as the background change to a field of flowers as she smiled sweetly.

"I'll have to kill you." Akane said with a perfect smile.

Question marks immediately appeared over everyone's head as they were wondering if she was serious or just a crazy person, but knowing Ben's track record, it was more than likely the latter the former which quickly turned into both as she pulled out two curved Kukri Knives with a murderer's look on her face.

Getting ready to charge, Akane was stopped by Durin wrapping his tail around her to restrain her psychotic and more than likely bloody rampage.

"Why do you always attract the crazy ones?" Durin asked, chucking a bit.

"Name one time besides now." Thorin said, thinking he could not do so.

"What about Artemis? She's crazy with her need for violence and assortment of sharp dangerous weapons?" Durin asked.

"I still got the Dragonslayer you know, so don't make me cut your wings again, you flying reptile." Julie replied who was ignored.

"What about Circe? The Anodite, not you Circe." Hope asked as everyone who knew her scowled.

"Don't speak of that Power obsessed A-Hole." Helen replied, scowling.

"I remembered how she tried to kill all of us for the last time a week ago before we were trying to have her executed before she escaped." Minerva explained.

"And, that right there is the reason why the phrase "Don't stick your dick in crazy" exists." Morrigan explained.

"Dick?" Kirby asked, confused.

"Tell you when you are MUCH older, Clark." Kara said, patting his head.

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand. How do you know the psychopath?" Blake asked.

"She was my teacher when it came to knives. Although, I didn't know she apparently liked me." Ben said as his girls face palmed.

"Stop flirting with the woman you're cheating on Ben, whore!" Akane roared, still trying to escape.

"Wow, you're crazy." Blake commented.

"If my psychology teacher was here, he'd definitely agree on, though I'll try to get her to embrace the craziness." Ben replied.

"I still don't approve of you learning Psychology from him." Azmuth commented, frowning.

"Well, he's the best person to learn from, not to mention he did help me with that Cannibal case." Ben replied, frowning at the memories.

"Who was your psychology teacher, Ben?" Jaune asked, changing back to normal.

"Hannibal The Cannibal Lecter AKA Dr. Lecter. He was my teacher when it came to understanding the mind of a psychopath and a cannibal which is why I understand Vergil Lionheart better than most." Ben explained as everyone who knew of him gasped and Kitty started to get afraid.

Knowing what is to come, Yang picked her up, helping her calm down a bit as she rubbed her back.

"Don't worry, Kitty. Your Father won't eat you because I know he'd sooner kill himself and even think about doing that as he'd be like a Xenomorph by doing so." Yang replied, giving Ben a look that told him he will be telling her who all his teachers are later.

"Anyway, I think it's time for me and Jaune to drop everyone off. Also, I'll give you all a hundred dollars to do with as you please, also do not cause trouble especially you, Jedi Nazi." Ben replied changing into Igneel.

"Wow, you really are a dragon in Anodite Form." Durin commented, chuckling.

"Just keep Akane close to you and for whatever reason, do not underestimate her. Due to her mom, she thinks the solution to every problem is murder and won't stop until she gets what she wants which is apparently me." Ben said, being dead serious as he let Ivy, Nana, Whitebeard, Bane and the third Hokage on his back.

"Jaune, take them to the island, but keep a special guy on the Jedi. The watch will prevent you from being mind controlled through the Jedi Mind Trick, but take Zero chances." Ben ordered.

"I might as well chase after my dumbass brother. Come on, Nero, you're gonna love to see this." Dante added, accessing Devil Trigger To fly as Nero used his Devil Bringer by creating the aura of a arm with Angel-like wings to grab his uncle's leg as he flew in the general direction of his grandfather.

"I might as well go with them. I owe Nero a explanation." Jeanne said, changing into a Eagle to fly after them.

"Come on, you two. Since you're probably not going to remember anything, you might all just come, so I can introduce you to the wonders of the Internet." Yang said as Thorin and Minerva looked confused.

* * *

 **With Weiss and Winter.**

In an elegant twilit pavilion area of ivy-covered pillars, rounded archways, and lion-decorated fountains, Weiss and her elder sister Winter are sitting at a simple table with a plate full of croissants and strawberries. Winter is sipping from her teacup as Weiss repeats the news she was just told.

"You're... _leaving_?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. Because of this new development, all hands are required with the incident involving yesterday's attack especially because Ben's origins has been revealed." Winter replied as Weiss looked dejected.

"Weiss, you've done... well, out here, on your own. You should be proud. I'll be honest, it was quite amusing seeing Father's face the day you left for Beacon!" Winter said, expecting to see Weiss smile, but became concern when she scowled.

"Can we not talk about him, ever? I won't forgive him for what he has done." Weiss said as Winter raised an eyebrow.

"What did he do this time?" Winter asked, feeling a headache coming along, not knowing about May Moon and April Moon.

Before Weiss could tell her older sister what happened, the scene shifted to Team 10's fourth-year living room with a red action lines appear behind Ruby with oriental battle music playing.

* * *

 **In Team 10's Dorm**

"You'll never beat me, old man!" Ruby cried.

"You're nothing but talk, kid." the dusty old Crow replied as he has a similar action line, but blue in color appeared.

"You can do it, Ruby!" Yang cried with her own purple lines.

Then the entire scene is revealed to be in Team 10's dorm room at Beacon Academy with all the kids plus Bowser Jr. along with Minerva and Thorin staring at a scroll trying to figure out how it works while Durin watches from the window, the screen of the video game Ruby and Qrow are playing is shown just as one of the pixelated ninjas decapitates the other, with the announcer saying "SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!" as Qrow grins at his victory as Ruby lowers her head in shame.

"Ouch." Yang whispered at the defeat.

"And by the way, don't ever call me _old_." Qrow reminded.

Before anyone could make any some sort of side comment, Yang appears, pushing her sibling out of her spot as she grabs the spinning controller from the air like it was nothing.

"My Turn!" Yang said, ready to kick her uncle's butt.

"Now, where was I?" Qrow asked, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"You were telling us about your latest mission, Human." Daphne replied, pretending not to be interested.

"Right, right..." Qrow said as the scene flashes back to his story as the art style changes to reflect the dark setting and eerie neighborhood as the blade-wielding warrior is walking through.

"I'd come across a small village in the swamps west of Mistral. Right off the bat, I knew something wasn't right." Qrow explained, making it sound dark and foreboding.

"What were you doing there?" Barbara asked.

"I needed information. Tired from battling Grimm along the way, I decided to start my search at the town's inn. The place was crawling with lowlifes and thugs, even a few Huntsmen that I could only assume had been hired by less-than reputable people for less-than respectable jobs. And that's when it happened." Qrow explained as his flashback self looks at something in the distance with a look of horror.

"What happened?" Kirby asked, worried.

"I was defeated... by the mere sight... of the innkeeper's skirt length!" Qrow said with a cheesy grin.

The vision of pink hearts, a beautiful maid with slightly-skimpy clothing, and the very happy Qrow is interrupted by a thrown dog-head pillow, which Qrow deftly catches much to Yang's ire not helped by the game announcer calling out once more "SOARING NINJA WINS! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"

"You are the worst!" Yang shouted.

Hearing the perverted comment, Minerva used her magic to slap Qrow upside the head and created a hammer that bashed him in the balls, making him groan in extreme pain.

"Yeah, you had that coming." Durin said as Pisces and Aquarius came into the room.

"I have to agree with a giant lizard. Especially because you were supposed to meet us out front." Aquarius added as the King and Queen stared at Pisces.

"Excuse me, little one, but can you do this?" Thorin asked, creating a Mana disk, much to Pisces's shock.

"Oh my Gosh you can do that too?! I thought I was the only one!" Pieces replied, doing the same, much to Yang's annoyance.

"Oh come on! Why is it she can do that, but I can't?!" Yang ranted, but was ignored.

"So, Uncle Qrow, did you get in trouble with Ozpin?" Rouge asked.

"Nah, me and Oz go way back. We're cool." Said Qrow without a worry.

"Pretty cool for for an old guy." Pieces said, giggling.

"Not funny, you little squirt. Besides, chronologically, Yang is older than me." Qrow replied, earning a glare from Minerva and Yang.

"So, what are you doing here anyway? I thought Dad said that you would be on a mission, for like... _ever_." Ruby asked.

"Well, a professional Huntsman like myself is expected to get results, as soon as possible." Qrow explained, starting the next round.

"Yeeeeaaaah, I get that. We're pretty much pros, too." Ruby replied.

"You're nowhere near a pro, girls." Aquarius replied.

"Did you see what I did to Vilgax? Not to mention we all know what my husband is capable of." Yang asked, trying her best to beat her uncle.

"Funny, because I heard Vale suffered a Alien invasion, Ben got the Yamato, and not to mention, yesterday, where you revealed magic to the world." Qrow replied, winning the game allowing him to turn in looked towards her.

"Well, what do you think I should've done? I couldn't et those four kill Ben and take over." Yang asked.

"True, but enough of that. What else have you girls been up to besides your little trip to space?" Qrow asked.

"Well, Ben found the rest of our girls from our past lives and we dealt with Vergil hopefully for the last time." Yang explained as Qrow looked confused.

"Hold up, I thought Vergil was Dead. Is Nightmare capable of necromancy?" Qrow asked, placing the controller down.

"Not in the sense you're thinking. He has dealt with Necromancers before but that was through technology." Kara explained.

"He did it all the time when demons were fighting us during the time a portal between our universe and hell was open. At least before Lord Sparta closed it with the Yamato." Daphne explained.

"How did he open the portal anyway? I thought he was forbidden from doing so." Yang asked.

"Human stupidity never ceases to amaze me. He opened it using the Yamato, he may have been forbidden from doing so himself, but it did not stop anyone from doing it for him." Daphne explained.

"What did Nightmare do this time? He's always been annoyance and a bully, but I never thought of him capable of genocide." Thorin asked.

"He killed Dreams again. He's never been one from hiding his so-called accomplishments." Ruby explained, wondering how she is going to tell the others what she's been offered.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying. Sure, you may be _acting_ like Huntresses, but you're not _thinking_ like one. You really think four girls and their friends could end all crime in a Kingdom?" Asked Qrow.

"I sort of _did_ until you said that. I mean Ben has all the time and so has Rex." Ruby explained.

"Violence hasn't dropped since Roman got nabbed; it's stopped, completely. No White Fang activity around the city. You cut off the head of the King Taijitu, but now the second head 's calling the shots. That's what Ironwood can't get through that thick metal head of his." Qrow grumbled.

"How do you know the general, Daddy?" Pisces asked.

"Hey, I know everybody to some extent. Remember, you're talking to a member of the coolest team that graduated Beacon!" Qrow replied, pulling out a picture of a younger version of his team to pass around.

"Hah, Team STRQ... That's where I met your parents. We were pretty well known back in the day." Qrow explained.

"Well known for a strange sort of fashion." Durin replied.

"What would a naked lizard know about fashion?" Thorin asked, using this rare opportunity to insult him without a problem.

"Hey, we looked good! And, I have a number of inappropriate stories to back that up!" Qrow replied, ignoring their small argument and a dirty player he was getting from his girlfriend.

"But I'll save those for when Pisces is older." Qrow replied as Aquarius finally realized what he was implying, shaking her head in disgust.

Qrow starts to get up to leave heading towards the door after picking up Pisces putting her over his shoulder.

"Anyways, I'm too old to be hanging out with a bunch of kids. You're gonna cramp my style. Look, just remember that you've still got a long way to go... And don't think for a second that graduating means you're done. Every day out there is worth a week in this place. You two, you're gonna go far. But only if you keep learning; if you never stop moving forward." Qrow said, speaking some very wise words from a very wise man as everyone looked at him as he left.

"Those are some truly wise words from one so young. To keep moving forward is to keep on living, but one should not constantly move forward as they should also remember the past because it's who we are and what we eventually break away from." Thorin added, showing his wise wisdom despite his usual fun loving self.

"But we can't always live in the past. If we only focus on the past, we won't move forward in order to change and become a new better person." Durin said, speaking his own wise words.

* * *

 **With Winter and Weiss.**

Back in the pavilion, a caterpillar is slowly inching around on the edge of a fountain at Weiss points her Myrtenaster at the ground, creating a rotating glyph made of blade symbols with Winter behind her, appraising the effort.

"Much better than before. Now think to your fallen foes! The ones who forced you to push past where you were, and become who you are now, Think of them, and watch as they come to your side." Winter said, trying to stay calm herself as she thought of the news she was given.

"I can't!" Weiss cried.

"Stop doubting yourself!" Winter shouted.

"I'm trying! You try doing this now, that you know we have a half-sister!" Weiss replied.

"If this is what you call trying, then you have no hope of winning the tournament, let alone succeeding as a Huntress! Why don't you just move back home? I'm sure Father would give you a nice job as a _receptionist!_ " Winter replied, making Weiss even more mad.

"I don't need him or his charity." Weiss scowled.

"But you do need his _money_ , don't you?" Winter replied, shocking Weiss.

"How did you know?" Weiss asked.

"Lucky guess. I may have been in a similar situation when I joined the military. So what have you done this time?" Winter asked.

"Well, that's the thing: I'm really not sure! I went to pay for lunch the other day, but the card didn't work!" Weiss explained.

"How embarrassing." Winter said in understanding.

"Why would he cut me off like that? Especially when Mother is now taking a real role in the company again." Weiss asked.

"So maybe you would stop avoiding him and call home." Winter explained.

Instead of answering, Weiss attempts once more to create a summoning glyph, gritting her teeth until Winter places a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"Emotions can grant you strength. But you must never let them overpower you. It sounds to me like you have two choices in front of you. You can either call him, beg for his money back, and explain once more why you would want to study at Beacon over Atlas, or you could continue to explore Remnant, discovering more about the world and honestly, more about yourself. It's time for me to go." Winter explained before she gives her sister a hug, which is returned.

"It was really good to see you, Winter." Weiss said, breaking the hug.

"Until next time, sister." Winter replied.

The two Schnees walk out of the pavilion and go in opposite directions, neither of them noticing the caterpillar coming across a miniature, brightened version of a familiar-looking broadsword before disappearing into icy sparkles.

Later at night, Weiss is in the school courtyard, waving goodbye at the airship carrying her sister. She stops just as her Scroll starts vibrating with an incoming call from "FATHER", and her finger hovers over the screen in uncertainty until she closes her eyes and forces herself to press it. Suddenly smiling at the sight of her closed Scroll and the setting of a new path in life, she puts it away and walks back inside as the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **Omake: A Tale in training of Space and Time, and a Confrontation of the Past.**

After checking Rex and the injured members of Team JNPR out of the hospital, everyone who was either a member of Ben's Team or was close enough to be considered family met up in the library before curfew in order to ask some very important questions.

"Alright, spill, Ben. Who all have you Learned from? Don't leave out a single person." Rex asked, still a little upset about having all of his nerves separated.

"Alright, get comfortable because I'm not going to name every single person, but rest assured, there are a lot more people." Ben explained, taking a deep breath as he started.

"Kendo from Samurai.

Fencing from the 3 Musketeers.

Archery from Robin Hood, Zelda, and Link.

Wrestling from Hercules.

Guns from Master Chief/John 117.

The Art of War from Sun Tzu.

Martial Arts from Mongolian Monks.

Northern Shaolin Kung Fu from Iroh.

Hung Ga Kung Fu From King Bumi.

Sailing from Edward Kenway.

Horseback riding from Indians.

Military training from Spartacus.

Hunting from Orion.

Politics from Cesar.

Ninjutsu from Master Splinter of the TMNT.

Infiltration and Assassination from Agent 47 and Solid Snake/David.

Investigation from Sherlock Holmes.

Alien Artifacts from Agent Carolina.

Magic Artifacts from Laura Croft.

Bounty Hunting and Tracking from Samus and current Captain Falcon Ryu Suzuku.

Psychology from Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

Lassoing from Wonder Woman.

Biology from Beast Boy of the Teen Titans.

Stealth and Interrogation from Batman.

Basic Swords from Link.

Advanced Swords from Kratos the Ghost of Sparta.

Manipulation from Garrick of DS9.

Engineering from Jordi Laforge.

Computers from LT Data of The Enterprise.

And finally, Knives from Akane Hiyama who you met earlier." Ben listed, earning wide eyes from so many people who recognize all their names.

"You're telling me you actually learned from Kratos!? As in the God of War and the Ghost of Sparta!? The same guy who kills gods!?" Rex asked, little too loudly as nearby onlookers look towards them.

"Forget Kratos, you learned Kung Fu from a fire bender!? Why would you learn from a Fire Bender and a Earth Bender!?" Weiss asked, who was not so secretly a fan of elemental using characters.

"I wanted to learn how to use my powers as Heatblast to the fullest same thing for Diamondhead although Diamondhead was for more of thinking on my feet, allowing me to wait for the right moment." Ben explained.

"I can't believe you met Robin, we're thinking of the same Robin Hood, right?" Yang asked.

"Yes, she is our Robin from our lives as Minerva and Thorin." Ben confirmed.

"Wait, you're saying Robin Hood is a girl?" Oracle asked.

"Yep. And she is completely bisexual and so is Lady Marion who knew the entire time." Ben explained as the Phantom Thieves of Hearts looked at him in awe, not knowing what to think with this new information.

"What about Master Chief? Did you ever meet with the Arbiter?" Ruby asked.

"Got his DNA, but I haven't had a need to use it." Ben explained.

" what about Sherlock Holmes? Wait if you learn from Sherlock how was it you haven't noticed some girls like you?" Yu asked.

"Because no matter the lifetime, he's apparently super dense when it comes to girls." Helen answered.

"I wish you people would stop saying that. Especially because if my Psychology teacher was here he wouldn't approve." Ben replied, frowning at the mention of Hannibal.

"Ah, yes. When were you going to tell us you studied under the mind of a cannibal?" Coco asked, trying not too sound suspicious.

"I don't blame you for being suspicious. Especially given his track history, however, I promise you that I did not eat anything he offered me. I wouldn't even eat cereal, I only ate what I bought with my money." Ben explained.

"You didn't answer my question about Sherlock." Yu replied.

"I'm so rusty with Sherlock it's ridiculous." Ben answered, looking towards Yang.

 _'Really rusty, Draco...'_ Ben telepathically thought, showing that Yang managed to outsmart him ever since her Alter-Ego was born.

"Is there anyone else you learn from like Bruce Lee?" Chie asked.

"I wanted to learn from Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro, but they're still fighting from their Death Battle, so I had to settle for second-best like him." Ben explained, making Yang's eyes widen.

"You were in Death Battle too! Who did you have to fight?" Yang asked, much to everyone's confusion.

"I had to fight Green Lantern Hal Jordan. He beat me by time traveling backwards and cutting off my left arm before I transformed. I may have been taught by Wonder Woman, Batman, and Beast Boy, but I cannot stand that green colored jerk and the feeling's Mutual." Ben explained, scowling at his Death Battle.

"How old were you? I had to fight my battle on the night after initiation, so no one noticed I was missing." Yang explained.

"I was 10 years old. They asked if I wanted to be in it in order to earn a huge amount of money and the Master Control Access permanently unlocked, sad to say that I lost." Ben explained, holding his left arm as he felt the phantom pains.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Clark had to fight In Death Battle and Won." Daphne explained, much to the two's shock.

"KIRBY WAS IN DEATH BATTLE?!" the two cried, ignoring how everyone in the library told them to shush.

"Yep. Uncle Sparta told me I had to in order to be strong!" Kirby explained, remembering how his cousin's father was proud of him for killing Majin Buu from DBZ with the Miracle Fruit or his Hypernova Copy Ability as he remembered his uncle gave him Oranges and the Death Battle Reward from Wiz and Boomstick was Oranges and Popstar Currency: Diamonds.

"What are you all talking about? What is Death Battle?" Ruby asked, unaware that Wiz and Boomstick were watching her, biding their time to approach her for her Future Death Battle with Maka Albarn from Soul Eater.

"As the name implies, it's a competition where two people or for special rare occasions a battle royale, have to fight to the death. The people in charge are the hosts Wizard and Boomstick and they have ways of turning off your moral restraints. They did it with me when I had to snap Tifa's neck." Yang explained, showing that Tifa was technically her first kill.

"That's a problem. Not only was she my boxing teacher, but she's a friend of mine and Cloud's." Ben explained.

"Then I can hope you can talk to her if we ever meet again." Yang replied, hoping that Tifa doesn't kill her for revenge.

"I'll try, but no promises. Anyway, I know Samus fought Boba Fett twice, Deadpool fought Deathstroke and Pinkie Pie, Raven of the Teen Titans fought Twilight Sparkle, Leon Kennedy fought Frank West, Wario fought King Dedede, Captain Falcon fought Johnny Cage, Leonardo of the TMNT fought his own 3 brothers in a battle royale and Zitz from Battletoads, Eggman fought Wily, Pikachu fought Blanka, Ghost Rider fought Lobo, Thanos fought Darkseid, Ryu fought Scorpion/Hanzo Hasashi and Jin Kazama of Tekken, Ken Masters fought Terry Bogard of Fatal Fury, Ragna fought Sol Badguy, Felicia of Darkstalkers fought Taokaka, Master Chief fought Doomguy, Pit fought Sora, Vergil fought Sephiroth, Dante fought Bayonetta with Trish fighting Jeanne, Carolina fought Maine, Lara fought Nathan Drake, Batman fought Spider-Man, Captain America, and Black Panther, Diana fought Rouge of the X-Men and Thor the God of Thunder, Mario and Sonic fought twice, Goku fought Superman twice, Snake fought Sam Fisher, Bowser fought Ganondorf, Rock fought Astro Boy and a Battle Royale with X, Volnutt/Trigger, .EXE, and Star Force, and finally Link fought Cloud while Zelda fought Peach." Ben listed as of the ones he knows of.

"As cool that you almost know all of them, can we get back to the topic at hand? Like what Time period did you know Kratos?" Rex asked.

"Just after God of War 4 or the Norse Mythology. I completed his training, so fast he gave me the Blades of Chaos." Ben explained as everyone who knew of the franchise jaws drop.

"You're telling me. Kratos as in the God of War and Ghost of Sparta, who has killed just about the entire Greek Pantheon, and killed a guy who was invincible to anything besides mistletoe gave you God killing weapons!?" Rex asked as everyone looked towards their table.

"Yep, but I don't use them. Because I'm not going to have them fused with my bones, I got something from all my teachers. I got a pair of hidden blades from Edward, a energy sword from Chief, A magnum pistol from Carolina, a pair of guns from Laura Croft, A set of fire bending armor from Iroh, A whole lot of rock candy from Bumi, a bow from Robin, From 47 I got a pair of ICA19 silencer pistols and David/Snake his Taser Knife, I have a whole lot more stuff, but I don't have time to name them all because it's time for Bed." Ben explained, getting up to go to Bed.

Wanting to chase after him to ask more questions, the Investigation Team all felt something appear in their pockets.

Pulling out the Item, the Investigation Team saw that it was a note telling them he will teach them how to Observe like Sherlock after the Festival is over with as well to teach Chie how to fight like Bruce Lee if he survives and nothing goes wrong.

 **Meanwhile with Darkness**

 **Darkness's Realm**

The embodiment of Darkness herself was smirking in her realm as she really accomplished the one thing that will turn the tides for this war.

She literally destroyed Nightmare's entire Weapon cache after discovering why Nightmare wanted the Yamato in the First Place because he cannot bring anyone or anything with him to other universes except his universe.

Smirking after destroying Nightmare' Weapons Cache with her Power and her Symbol of Power. Darkness quickly headed over to Dream's Realm, knowing that she is working alongside Life, Death, and Magic to alter the Dream Catchers he's using to defend himself against Alice and the Spirit Tigers as well as creating new Dream Catchers that would be designed to trap Nightmares and Dream Demons and not Dream Eaters.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY Ver.)**

 **Ben: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. It turns out ever since Yang injected Squidface with Time Leeches, Time is falling apart and of course Father Time and Lady Space are fighting each other, bringing in mine and Yang's Past Lives and my old teacher Akane. Geez, this is gonna be a very long day...**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **Never Miss a Beat**

 **Neon Katt: Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat!**

* * *

 **Toy2711: There we have it, folks, another chapter done! Now before you say anything those characters from different franchises serve as Ben and Yang's Other Past Lives as they will serve as an important part in this story. Now tune in next time for Volume 3 Issue 5 where Yang and Weiss enter their round with Neon Katt and Flynt Coal of Team FNKI from Atlas Academy. See you next chapter!**


	68. V3 I5: Never Miss A Beat

Volume 3 Issue 5: Never Miss A Beat

 **Amity Colosseum**

The scene opened of the Amity Colosseum's mountain biome being bombarded by several explosions all around the area. Russel, daggers in hand, is running from the mayhem before spinning around, ready to face his opponents, who turns out to be the familiar face of Penny and her beret-wearing teammate.

With an ever-present smile and simple arm movements, she summons six floating swords from behind her and rears them back before launching them in a ring at Russel, who barely manages to duck behind a rock to protect himself.

Wasting no time, Penny does the same thing with another group of blades, homing in on the other CRDL teammate Sky until he uses his own halberd to vault over another stone for defense.

The two exchange a worried look at the sight of their rocks still pierced with multiple blades, and Penny grins in combat-ready fierceness as she looks to her partner, who simply taps her watch as if hurrying Penny up.

Wasting no time, Penny raises her hands like a puppetmaster and uses the near-invisible strings attached to each hilt to lift the giant rocks up in the air, with the screaming Russel and Sky still hanging on. Bringing her arms down to her sides, the stones come crashing to the ground as well, leaving Penny's opponents in the grass. Her swords come back to her pack as the buzzer rings.

"And victory goes to Penny and Ciel of Atlas!" Oobleck announced.

"Thank you for a wonderful time." Penny said, bowing in respect to her fallen foes.

The two victors turn to leave the stadium as Russel feebly reaches out, only to get hit in the head by an errant stone.

Watching from the stands, Ruby sees them start to walk away and excitedly gets up form her seat with the rest of her team to meet them at one of the exits.

"Penny!" Ruby cried, catching up to them.

"Ruby!" Penny cried, lifting up her own arms, she tackles her friend into a hug that leaves them both of them on the ground.

"Why..." Ruby groaned in pain.

"Ruby, this is my teammate." Penny explained, gesturing to Her partner.

"Ciel Soleil." Ciel introduced formally with a bow.

"Hi! I'm Ru-" Ruby began, but was cut off.

"Ruby Rose. 15. Hails from Patch. Leader of Team RWBY. Status: Questionable. Relationship with Ben Tennyson: Sister-in-Law. Potential Threat Level: Low." Ciel replied.

"Sooo... Penny! You two were incredible out there. How do you keep control of all those swords? It's so cool!" Ruby asked, filing that information away for later.

"Penny? I believe it is best if we move on to our next location." Ciel said, gesturing to her watch.

"Could we have just a minute to talk?" Penny asked, as Ciel checks the time in response as she then takes a step back and nodded, starting the countdown.

"So is she... your friend or..." Ruby asked, confused.

"Well, in a way. She's like Blake, but if Blake was ordered to spend time with you and be nice." Penny explained.

"Oh. So, Daphne with everyone besides my sister." Ruby replied.

"I was thinking more of Weiss, but precisely." Penny said.

"Does she know about... y'know... beep boop bop, does not compute?" Ruby asked, intimidating a robot, her leaving arm hanging somehow creating an audible squeak.

"Oh no. General Ironwood doesn't really want anyone to know. There was an incident with a magnet, but I was able to play it off." Penny explained, thinking about the incident.

Flashback to the Vytal Festival grounds with Ciel and Penny, who's wearing a large sun hat. The wind picks up and lifts the hat from her hair, revealing the aforementioned magnet on her skull, and Penny quickly shoves the headgear back on before Ciel turns back around. The story causes Ruby and Penny to laugh about it in the present for several seconds.

"Ruby, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about. I want to stay at Beacon." Penny whispered.

"Penny, they'll never let you do that." Ruby replied.

"I know, but I have a plan." Penny explained as Ciel steps back into their group.

"It's been precisely one minute, ma'am." Ciel added.

"I'll talk to you more soon, Ruby." Penny replied, walking away with the two Atlesians, but turned to give a wave of farewell to Ruby, who does the same.

"Our next match will begin in 15 minutes!" Port announced.

"Oh my gosh, that's right! It's time for-" Ruby said, knowing what is to happen as the scene shifts to show Yang and Weiss in the center of the arena.

"Well, now it's our turn!" Yang exclaimed, standing in the center of the field with her teammate and stretching her arms.

"Just remember to keep proper form. And, for the love of Oum remember what the General said." Weiss reminded.

Thinking about what she was told, Yang began to remember the extremely early meeting she had with the general in along with her husband.

* * *

 **Flashback to this morning in** **The Headmaster's Office.**

"Alright, what is it, General?" Yang asked, wanting to get to breakfast.

"All the councils have talked and came to an agreement. The General has recently made a prototype that should detect your Magic if it's used. If it's successful, then you and your team will be allowed to participate in the tournament." Ozpin explained,

"When and why did you have that made?" Ben asked.

"It's been years in the making and it's used to try and find the Maidens, so Salem cannot have them, the only problem is it cannot identify who's using Magic only that someone within the area is." Ironwood explained.

"What is stopping someone from hacking into the system to give false readings?" Yang asked.

"Officially, this device doesn't exist. I alone know what it looks like because I personally designed and built it along to make sure no one can steal its designs as it's only drawn on paper." Ironwood explained, pulling out a device that looked like a miniature tower.

"This is called the Magic Detector. I've already tested it with the Winter Maiden, but I wish to see if it'll detect your Magic, so try it now." Ironwood explained, powering it on.

Rolling her eyes not expecting it to work Yang simply ignited the ends of her finger creating a small flame but to her surprised an alarm started going off from the detector showing it can actually do it Is designed to do.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm impressed, General. Usually, it takes people centuries to make a Magic detector." Ben commented.

"Magic is just a form of energy and like all energy, it can be detected. It's just a matter of finding the right frequency, as promised you and your team will be allowed to participate, however, for any reason if the sensor goes off you and the rest of your team will automatically be disqualified for the remainder of your school career to keep things fair." Ironwood explained, taking the prototype to get everything set up before the tournament starts for the day.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"Relax, I remember any way You're from Atlas. What could we expect?" Yang asked, chuckling as her tone shifted to talk strategy.

"Well, seeing as their Kingdom, academy and armed forces are all merged as one, I think we can expect strict, militant fighters with advanced technology and carefully rehearsed strategies." Weiss listed.

At that very moment, a rainbow zooms past the two surprised Huntresses-in-training, coming to a stop opposite them, revealing a pigtailed Faunus girl with roller blades and a cat tail swishing around her Numb chucks next to a young man wearing a fedora and sunglasses, holding a trumpet in one hand.

"...Or whatever they are." Weiss said, recovering from her shock.

"Hey! You Weiss Schnee, right? The heiress. And, Yang Xiao Long, you're the wife of Ben 10." Flint cried, smiling.

"I am." Weiss replied, bowing at the recognition.

"Didn't think I was that famous." Yang added.

"I take it you're both pretty good with Dust, then?" Flint asked.

"I do my best." Weiss replied humbly.

"I mostly just stick with Magic when I'm able to use it." Yang added.

"Yeah, my dad was good too. Owned a little Dust shop of his own." Flint began as his smile turn into a scowl.

" _Till big companies like your father's and husband's company ran him out of business._ " Flint finished.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Weiss replied, looking down in shame.

" _Sure you are._ " Flint replied sarcastically.

"Hey, why don't-" Yang began until she was cut off.

" _Hey! Why don't you?_ That's what _you_ sound like!" Neon said, dropping the unflattering imitation.

"Uh…" Yang replied, not knowing what to say.

"Hey! Where'd you get your hair extensions? Or did you grow it with your Magic?" Neo asked.

"This is just my normal hair." Yang replied, confused on where this is going.

" _Ooh, really?_ " Neon asked.

"Yeah! Is that a prob-" Yang began before she was cut off again, much to her annoyance.

"You should try rollerblading sometime! It's _super_ fun!" Neon said, spinning in place.

"It'd probably take you a while, though, since you're so... you know, _top-heavy._ " Neon finished, speaking the forbidden Words as Weiss took a step to the side, knowing exactly what Neon was implying as Yang's eyes turned red, haven't heard more than enough words about her bust after Magic was revealed.

"Excuse me!? I didn't use Magic!" Yang screamed.

"Oh, here we go." Ruby commented, rolling her eyes as the field opens around the four combatants, and up rises the volcanic area, sandy desert, steaming geysers, and ruined buildings.

"Three! Two! One! Begin!" Port announced.

 **BGM Start- Neon – by Cassie Lee Williams.**

Right as it starts, Flynt raises the instrument to his lips and blows, issuing forth a sound wave that blows both Weiss and Yang back from the force. Weiss is able to create a glyph under her to stop sliding back, but doesn't see Neon spinning into the attack and using it to push herself forward so she can charge at Yang in a rainbow burst of speed and push her into the city portion.

Flynt stops blowing as Weiss readies her Myrtenaster, a second passing until the musician starts playing again. This time, Weiss uses darker glyphs to move her forward through the cone of waves, making another one to get closer and closer so she can land a blow.

Suddenly, however, Flynt stops playing, and Weiss is forced to move forward, earning a kick to the back as she slides past. She crashes through a red Dust crystal, and Flynt grins when he sees her lying in the area now spouting pillars of fire.

Back in the ruined city, Neon manages to roll ahead of every blast from Ember Celica, skating on the railings and making faces at an irritated Yang. She continues to flip and slide over any terrain in her way, all the while repeating a mantra to herself.

"Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat!" Neon chanted.

She eventually comes down to the ground and charges at Yang, becoming a rainbow blue while hitting the blonde multiple times. Yang grits her teeth, unloading the spent shells in her gauntlets, as Neon smirks and cracks her glow sticks, turning them blue. She comes forward again, dashing past Yang before she even realizes that her right leg is now encased in ice.

"*Giggles* Hm-hmm! Look!" Neon said, smacking her own butt for emphasis.

"Now your _bottom-heavy_ , too." Neon finished, pissing off Yang.

Getting quite irate now, Yang slams her foot down and frees her entire leg, but is unable to stop Neon from freezing her left arm now. She sees Neon rollerblading on rails and through archways, gaining distance until she speeds forth and kicks Yang back into a wall, cracking it behind her.

"You should _cool off!_ Get it? Because you're angry." Neon said with a cat-like smile.

Not appreciating the pun one bit, Yang smashes her arm against the wall, once again shattering the ice and the structure itself.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Flynt are facing each other in the burning section, Weiss gesturing all around her with the blade and spinning wildly to summon four glyphs that shoot out an equal number of large ice chunks headed straight for her enemy. Flynt looks down and smiles, leaping forward onto his knees and blowing his horn just as a column of flame erupts right in front of him, diverting the fire to melt each of Weiss' frozen projectiles.

"Too bad all that money can't buy you skill." Flint mocked.

Weiss grimaces at him before revolving her hilt to use a white type of Dust. She aims a stream of wind at Flynt, who matches her power with his own blowing, creating a standstill until Weiss uses a mere gesture to form several more glyphs around the field. She quickly bounces off each one, striking Flynt with each attack, until she puts his foot down and starts playing once more. Weiss is still propelling herself around, but nothing prepares her for a second Flynt appearing next to the first, and then another, and another after that, each color-coordinated musician joining their waves of noise together to send Weiss flying back.

"Whoa!" Jaune gasped in the stands.

"What's this?" Port asked.

"It appears young Flynt has just activated his Semblance! And quite a remarkable one at that. Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on Flynt Coal's Killer Quartet!" Oobleck explained, corrupting himself.

The Flints flip their hats around to the audience, then look up at the scoreboard to see Weiss and Yang down to half their Aura levels, but still in the game. He steps forward, absorbing each of his duplicates as he prepares to finish this.

His teammate is still giving trouble to Yang, using a ramp to outrun her now red-eyed opponent.

"Ooh! Flashy eyes! Y'know, you're actually kinda pretty when you're angry." Neon said, slowing down.

"Shut up, shut up, _**SHUT UP!**_ " Yang shouted, propelling herself forward using her shotgun blasts.

With Weiss is getting back up and sees her sword, reaching out to it only for Flynt to step on the blade. She looks up at him before their attention is drawn to their partners.

"Get back here!" Yang shouted as Neon skates around her lazily.

"I wasn't trying to say that you should go on a diet, I was saying you really need to go on a diet!" Neon said.

" _ **THAT'S IT!**_ " Yang shouted.

"You're fat." Neon replied.

Flynt looks back at Weiss before deciding to focus his attention on Yang, once more becoming four fighters and ready to blow her away. Weiss looks through the clones and sees Yang completely distracted, as well as a pool of lava bubbling away right in front of them. Without pause, Weiss jumps up and knocks the original into the magma just as it erupts several feet in the air.

"What?" Yang asked, looking towards the magma.

"Weiss!" Ruby and Blake cried simultaneously.

"It appears we have a **double knockout** on our hands!" Port announced.

"In fact, it looks as though Miss Schnee's Aura has been completely depleted! She sacrificed herself to take out Flynt! Wait a minute. What's this!?" Oobleck asked.

"This" turns out to be Flynt, wobbly and almost at his limit, but standing back up from the smoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Flynt Coal remains standing!" Port announced as Flynt begins walking toward Yang, a look of pure anger on his face.

"You did it, Flynt! Don't worry about her, she's easy! _But kind of annoying._ " Neon said skating over as Yang reaches her boiling point.

"Ooh, looks like Yang's angry! And you wouldn't like her when she's... upset." Port announced.

Yang's scream of rage combining with the group of lava bursts from the rocks, she punches out several shots at the two opponents, who manage to dodge the blasts.

"Yo, Neon, go!" Flint ordered.

He blows again and helps Neon rush forward, and Yang meets her in the waves of sound, using her shots to keep her from being pushed away as she attempts to get a hit on the girl. Failing that, she leaps out of the noise and blasts the ground where Neon is, then launching herself back to create some space. Her blasts almost gets Flynt, who's forced to change the direction of his tune and direct Neon elsewhere, still avoiding the blasts and even rolling on the debris being formed, though with a noticeably more shaky stance than usual. She rolls up on a ramp made from the debris into the geyser biome. Yang lands on the ground away from her and runs right at Flynt, rocketing forward even as he uses his Semblance once more to deliver a fourfold attack. Shooting behind her, however, provides the necessary boost to finally get close and clap her hands over the mouth of the trumpet. Less than a second of silence is broken by the musical backfire right in Flynt's face, becoming one person for the final time as he's knocked on his back and the buzzer rings.

"Oh, sour note for Flint!" Oobleck announced as Yang slides back from the blast, searching for her remaining opponent as Neon tries avoiding the geyser spouts.

"Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a..." Neon chanted who at that moment, her front wheels catch on a crack in the ground, losing her balance and causing her to shed a few quick tears.

"Beat?" Neon finished, slowing down.

Time catches up as she pitches forward, trying to roll up in a ball only to get caught in the blast of a geyser. She's helpless to do anything as Yang smirks, fires off a single shot, and hits her screaming target in an explosion of sparks and smoke, as well as a third buzzing sound.

 **BGM end.**

Seeing the battle was over, Yang continues to look enraged until she blinks her eyes back to purple and realizes something very important.

"Weiss! Are you ok?" Yang asked, wishing she could use Magic to help.

"I may not be singing for a while." Weiss replied, coughing a bit.

"You know, I'm not sure that was proper form." Yang said jokingly.

" _Oh, ha ha._ " Weiss replied, coughing some more as they heard a loud squeal.

" _ **WHAT!?** _We lost? We lost?" Neon asked, now devoid of color.

"Team FNKI lost?! That was... that was..." Neon ranted, trying to find the right words as all the color came back.

"...amazing! Oh my gosh, you guys were super crazy awesome! We should definitely party together sometime, right, Flynt?" Neon finished as Flint got up.

"That was a gutsy move, Schnee. I dig it." Flint added, making Yang and Weiss smile at the good losers while the rest of their team coming to the injured heiress's side.

"Good job, you two!" Blake congratulated

"Yeah!" Ruby added as Kirby ran up to Weiss, hoping to help her feel better.

Before anyone could move away from the arena, the glass ceiling above them once again broke, revealing a creature all Anodites feared.

This creature was similar to a bat only much bigger, more pterosaur-like creatures that are about the same size as adult humans. They are pink in color with purple heads, black wings, and long spear-like snouts covered with jagged edges that had cracks allowing some gas to slip out of their mouth's With there tongue being very similar to a tube allowing them to drain their victim of their life force.

This is the natural predator of a Anodite, a Dagonis and boy is it hungry.

Seeing her predator, Yang immediately put up a force field around everyone within the arena, ignoring how the alarms were going off as the dinosaur-like the creature broke through it rather easily, showing not only it's immense strength, but also it's high resistance to Magic and Mana as it charged after the closest source of food it's all within the stands.

It immediately went after Yang who immediately started to fly towards the exit, hoping to get away while she can before she is gassed or eaten alive, going straight through the door that immediately opened up as she got closer, much to her relief which quickly turned back into fear as the creature was still on her tail.

Thinking fast, Yang flew out the arena, quickly changing into Angel Trigger, heading straight for the ocean, hoping that she can lose it by going underwater, knowing her predator is designed for flying not swimming as the Dagonis started to use its back legs attempting to grab her before to her surprise it was blasted out of the sky.

Looking up Yang was surprised to see Vilgax while still looking sick was still far better than he was the previous day as he glared at the falling creature, ignoring how it screamed in pain.

"Why did you save me?" Yang asked, grateful but still on guard.

"Someone released the entire flock. I only saved you because I will not have Tennyson emotionally compromised during our fight." Vilgax explained as more Dagonis started to fly to the arena, eager to feed.

"How many do you have?" Yang asked, turning to the arena.

"50. The alpha was recaptured, so you don't have to worry about that." Vilgax explained.

"Good. The last thing I want is for the Alpha to appear." Yang replied, flying back.

* * *

 **In the Arena.**

In the arena, Ben was having a very, very, VERY, bad day right now.

First, the General got a Magic Detector to work while his Intentions are good for finding the Maidens, it also means he and anyone else won't be able to hide with Magic now.

Then, he had to talk to Akane in the general's ship adding more security to make sure she doesn't escape, so he can try to talk to her about what happened since the last met.

Another thing was that he had to deal with Sienna by telling her he gave Kitty the Biomatrix which increased her worry for her nieces more than she already was.

And now he has to deal with his natural predator that are all nearly impervious to all forms of Magic.

Flying out the glass ceiling as Ghostfreak and hiding his Mana, Ben watched the Dagonis flying around the arena, trying to find their source of food which just so happened to be going to Thorin and Minerva who tried to avoid their predators by flying around the arena.

 _'I don't see the alpha, so that means they're simply trying to capture us and bring them to the nest for feeding.'_ Ben thought, changing into his Anodite form, attracting their attention with a large source of Mana.

Seeing a new source of Mana, half of them went towards Ben who smirked as he drew the Yamato and started cutting them like there was no tomorrow, destroying all that came his way until a lucky one got him from behind, sending him to the main arena.

Seeing Ben was in trouble, Flint took a deep breath and started to blow hard, making all the Dagonis flying into the Magma, causing them to glow a orange color before completely disappearing from sight.

"Crap... I forgot about their camouflage." Ben mumbled before getting an idea as he grabbed Oathkeeper from Daphne, ignoring her protest.

Slamming Oathkeeper into the ground, Ben created enough Ice to freeze the entire stage, much to Daphne's pleasure as the entire arena was covered in ice and snow, allowing her to use her powers to their full Abilities.

"LEAD THEM TO THE ICE OR USE ICE DUST! IT MIGHT TRICK THEM INTO HIBERNATION!" Ben shouted.

Doing as they were told, everyone began to use Ice Dust, hitting the Creatures all over their bodies enough times until they dell asleep just as Yang and Vilgax arrived.

"You got some explaining to do, Vilgax." Ben said, holding Oathkeeper at the ready.

"Someone released the flock as I was feeding them. Don't worry, the Alpha is contained." Vilgax explained.

"Excuse me if I don't believe that, you honorless Barbarian." Daphne commented, earning a heat vision blast that nearly hit her.

"Do not insult my honor, child. I've killed far younger people for far less and you'd be no exception. You're not a part of Benjamin's family as such I'm free to kill you if I wish." Vilgax warned as Daphne smirked.

"You're nothing compared to my people. We're the strongest and greatest race in the entire universe and no one will ever come close to our greatness while you had the misfortune of being born a weak and pathetic alien." Daphne replied.

Outraged, Vilgax blasted her with His heat vision, making her scream loudly as she felt her entire body heat up faster than she could adapt to it, reaching temperature is hotter than anything her father could ever make that she has experienced.

Stoping the heat vision, Vilgax had his own smirk at the smoking Daphne who struggled to even breath from how powerful the blast was against her.

"Next time, I'll not show mercy to you, girl. Tennyson knows that I'd never dare ruin my chances at fighting him at his best." Vilgax warned as everyone glared at him.

"That was mean of you, you big bully!" Kirby shouted.

"Enough! I believe Vilgax is telling the truth because he's one of the few enemies I have with an actual sense of honor which means there's only one person who could've done such thing." Ben said as a hologram of Malware appeared on screen.

"I see you're all still alive. Pity as the Blonde Human lives as I grow weaker." Malware said as Azmuth teleported into the arena on Koan's shoulder.

"Malware, it's not too late to stop this madness." Azmuth warned, hoping he can save his son.

"Yes, it is, Father. There's no coming back from this." Malware replied as his one eye narrowed.

"Last chance. I don't want to lose you again." Azmuth said all but begged.

"You lost me when you chose him over me." Malware replied, sealing Azmuth's Decision.

"Then you leave me no choice." Azmuth said, jumping on to Koan's arm, grabbing the Nemitrix and placed what looks like a computer chip on the face plate.

 _ **"New DNA detected! Scanning."**_ The Nemetrix spoke in Dr. Psychobo's voice, processing the Predator DNA.

 _ **"DNA of Galvanic Mechamorph Predator successfully downloaded."**_ the predator watch announced, much to Malware's shock and anger.

"The others won't like this and they will hear of it." Malware promised, ending the transmission.

"Can you guarantee the Alpha won't escape and it won't try anything?" Ben asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It might be easier if the prizes were bigger." Vilgax replied about to leave.

"Then how about this: I will trade you the Alpha any eggs it may have had for the Space." Ben said, grabbing his attention.

"I don't know. It seems like a terrible trade for hatched eggs or the alpha." Vilgax replied, wondering what his archenemy would do next.

"Then how about I offered my two stones as a prize for our fight, but you must handover the eggs and the Alpha immediately." Ben stated, shocking Vilgax but made him grin.

"Hehehehe. Very well, but to make things fair, I'll wager my stone." Vilgax replied, flying away and making everyone confused on what is going on.

"What are you two talking about?" Ironwood asked, getting tired of coming down here.

"Don't worry about it. For now, I'm going to have a very long and not so pleasant discussion with you, Daphne." Ben replied, grabbing her stubby hand before she could protest as he took her through the portal he made straight Tt the House on Patch, leaving them all alone if you don't count Durin sleeping out in the backyard.

Taking a seat, Ben waited for her to stop talking about how she should not be touched by "foreign DNA" as she is a princess and not some lonely commoner like Yang who deserves to be treated better than what she has been getting from weak inferior species compared to the rest of her people.

"And, furthermore I- Are you even listening?" Daphne asked, annoyed.

"No, I'm not. I don't listen to a spoiled little brat who thinks they're entitled to more than they've been given." Ben replied without fear as she glares more.

"Don't pretend you know me, Benjamin. I had to earn everything including the right to live while you and the rest of your weak species refuse to accept reality that peace is a lie and your true place is beneath our feet!" Daphne ranted.

"And, yet I'm literally the only one in the entire Multiverse who has ever beat him, I'm much stronger than you think." Ben replied as Daphne scoffed, unaware that Ben exploited her Arrogance and Lack of Humility.

"No matter what you turn into with that watch, you're still a weak human and that will never change." Daphne said.

"That's were you're wrong. Not only did I prove myself worthy of all three of the swords and Yamato, but I got Meta Knight's respect." Ben replied as Daphne frowned more.

"The respect of him matters little in the eyes of most if not all Nintendons. He speaks nothing but heresy against our proud and strong traditions, claiming we don't need strength and power, but rather peace and love. The only one who ever seeing to agree with him was Martha and unfortunately Clark as well which will change as soon as I set him straight." Daphne stated, not knowing that after Kirby was adopted, he grew up to be Pure Hearted and Kind Good Soul, inheriting Martha's Kindness, Compassion, and Love, and Meta Knight's strong sense of Morality and Justice including Martha's Forgiveness.

"You can't change Kirby's mind. I believe that Peace and Love is a wonderful and powerful idea because it's the foundation of my watch, however, as I got older and started going on my training trips, I realized Strength and Power is needed, but only when the time is right and to use it responsibly. You see, in the words of one of my Morality and Justice Teachers and I quote: With Great Power, must also come with Great Responsibility." Ben explained, showing that one of his Morality and Justice Teacher was Spider-Man from Marvel Comics Universe.

"Peace and Love do not strike fear into the hearts of your enemies, Peace and Love doesn't prevent wars before they even start, the only reason why my people have survived against Nightmare for so long is through our proud and merciless culture. And, this whole Great Power comes with Great Responsibility philosophy from one of your Multiverse Training teacher means nothing. The week will always die, this is the fundamental fact of the Multiverse and if they're weak, they don't deserve to live, that's why we're not given names upon birth, but only if we survive Because EVERYTHING MUST BE EARNED!" Daphne shouted.

"Nothing is true and everything is permitted. Do you know what these words mean?" Ben asked.

"It sounds like we can do whatever we want." Daphne replied, not caring about the meaning.

"You talk, but you don't speak. Think about the words carefully because they do mean something very deep." Ben explained.

"It sounds to me you're OK with Nightmare doing whatever he wants." Daphne replied without thought.

"*Sigh* To ouote a member of a certain order that one of my teachers was in. "To say that nothing is true, is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic." When you realize that the truth is always changing, you realize that everyone is not so different as people may seem, to realize everything is permitted is to realize that you can do what you want, but you're truly the only person who could ever hold yourself accountable for your own actions. I remember when I first realized what these words meant After Azmuth talked some sense into me." Ben explained as Daphne raised an eyebrow.

"And, how did he talk some sense to you? Did he read you a philosophy book?" Daphne asked.

"That's a story for another day. I'm not asking about you stop believing in your people, all I ask is that you cut down the insults and for God's sake at least attempt to get along with Yang. You both have been at each other's throat's since the beginning and I don't know why that is, but the two of you're going to be civilized. Whether you like it or not." Ben said, crossing his arms.

"I don't understand why she can't be more like Minerva. She's graceful, pleasant, polite, and most importantly, she actually has a brain in that head of hers." Daphne replied as Durin opened his eyes outside.

"That's because Minerva and Yang are two very distinct people. They have led very different lives, They have very different experiences, and have different outlooks." During explained.

"Durin's right. When me and Yang got our crowns for a while, we were very similar to our past lives, she was a lot mellowed out for a few days and I frankly just love to have a lot more fun." Ben added.

"Well, why couldn't she stay that way? She'd be a much greater influence even if it's only slight." Daphne asked.

"Because then she'd be Minerva not Yang. The past does not define us even if it's our past lives." Ben explained, thinking of how Yang was apparently a Jedi Grandmaster in her second life as confirmed by Death.

"Which past life is which exactly?" Durin asked.

"For Yang, It goes: Minerva, Satele Shan, Nana, Poison Ivy, The Ancient One, Zoe Nightshade, and finally Yang Xiao Long." Ben explained.

"I thought you said all of those people are fictional characters in your and Ricardo's world." Daphne added.

"There's literally a universe for everything. There's probably even somewhere we're fictional as well. I mean all of our past lives have done something very extraordinary." Ben explained.

"Like what? All but three of your past lives are Human and in all of Yang's she is nothing but Human minus Minerva." Daphne asked.

"Well, for instance, Darth Bane created the Rule of Two, The Third Hokage was the God of Shinobi considering he learned every Jutsu within his country, White Beard led the Battle of Marine Ford and has the ability to rip the entire planet in two, Igneel was King of all Fire Dragons, and Sparda became a traitor to his own kind in order to protect Humanity." Ben explained.

"You forgot to mention that you're apparently a grandfather, how did the boys take it anyway?" Durin asked.

"Well…." Ben trailed off as he thought about what happened yesterday evening as he and Sparda told the twins everything.

* * *

 **Flashback in the Cave of the Moon.**

Taking a seat in the cave, Dante, Nero and a very bruised and clearly annoyed Vergil sat on the ground waiting for whatever Ben and Sparda have to say as they both looked confused on how to explain the situation to their apparent sons and grandson.

"Boys, something rather unusual has came up." Sparda explained.

"More unusual than the fact you're our dad from the past." Dante. said.

"A little stranger than that. Turns out I do have a future self, just not in the way you'd expect." Sparda explained as Dante shot him in the mouth again this time with Ivory, thinking he abandoned them.

Growling, Sparda spat out the bullet, getting real tired of getting shot as many times as Dante gets stabbed by his own Sword Rebellion as his eyes changed to their demonic red, telling Dante there will be pain later.

"Despite what many people believe, all Demons have souls, some just are so evil, they don't move on after their death." Sparda explained.

"Where do demons go when they die anyway? I mean they're already in Hell, so where else is there left for them to go?" Nero asked, raising a good point.

"No idea. That information is beyond our comprehension, but what I do know is how reincarnation works the way has gone through." Sparda replied.

"Then is there a chance Mother has been reincarnated?" Vergil asked.

"It's possible, but she wouldn't be your mother anymore. You see, when a soul reincarnates they inhabit a new body in a new form in a new life, a spirit, however, stays behind, leaving the individual person and all that they were behind in the afterlife." Sparda explained, much to the boy's disappointment.

"What does that have to do with how you're still alive in our time?" Nero asked.

"I'm alive in your time, but not your world. I died and I was reincarnated." Sparda explained, much to their shock.

"You were reincarnated? Then this person must be somewhere in his 20s at the very minimum..." Vergil mumbled.

"Do you have any idea who and what you're reincarnated into?" Dante asked.

Letting out a cocky smirk, the Demon Knight simply pointed to his right exactly to where Ben was sitting as he lazily raised his hand, pretending like this wasn't such a big deal to him, much to the three boy's shock.

Staring at the Champion of Space, the twin demon hunters continued to stare blankly, trying to process this information as they waited for the _punch_ line to come out and knock them back into reality.

"You got to be shitting me. You expect us to believe that this guy who looks to be around my age is your reincarnation? Shouldn't he be like I don't know older?" Nero asked.

"Reincarnation doesn't necessarily have to follow Time and Space. For instance, Darth Bane's story was not revealed until 2006 in my world, but that doesn't mean it didn't happen regardless. Time and Space is a very difficult thing to control and navigate and the soul does not occupy the same laws of physics or really any laws that a normal person has to." Ben explained.

"This is seriously confusing. Like how can all of this be true?" Dante asked as Vergil rolled his eyes.

"You're thinking in Human terms, Dante. You need to think beyond our comprehension in order for us to remotely try to understand how something like this works, for all we know our future selves could've already been reincarnated as Humans or even a cockroach in your case." Vergil explained.

"I wouldn't talk like that especially because you have all your powers sealed due to going through that punishment which means you're as bad as ordinary as a Human." Sparda replied as Vergil growled in annoyance.

"What about my supposed Grandmother? Has she been reincarnated?" Nero asked as Death appeared.

"I don't normally do this, but since this is a very strange occurrence, I will answer that question this once. Eva was reincarnated as Hope." Death explained as Ben groaned.

"She's not gonna like the last part. Right now, she's still struggling and deciding if she likes me or not due to the memories of Lucy and I don't want to give her any more stress." Ben explained.

"Do you know she find you attractive, right?" Death asked as Ben looked confused.

"I think I'd notice something like that. I mean lots of people find me attractive and they definitely show it." Ben replied.

"No, you wouldn't. Out of all your past lives only two of them were not ridiculously dense when it came to girls, like Sparda." Death explained as Sparda smirked.

"Back in my day, the girls couldn't keep their hands off me." Sparda explained.

"But you did eventually settle down with mom." Dante added.

"Anyway, I think I'm going to go, I need to make dinner before Yang tried so again." Ben replied, getting up.

But before he could leave, Ben was stopped by Vergil placing his hand on his shoulder, telling him to wait.

"I know this is rather strange and I'm older than you biologically, but if you truly are my father's reincarnations then I'll help you if you need it." Vergil explained, receiving a nod in return.

"Thank you." Ben replied before he got a mischievous smile.

"You know, technically, you do you have a little brother and sister whom would love to play dolls with her big brothers." Ben said, bursting into laughter as they glared before Dante got his own smirk.

"Just wait until she gets into boys then we'll see who gets the last laugh." Dante replied as Ben went Devil Trigger.

"I'LL NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN!" Ben shouted as the four laughed.

 **Flashback end.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"It went surprisingly well and let's leave it at that." Ben explained as the others raised an eyebrow.

Opening their mouths to comment, they were cut off by Vilgax landing on the island with the head of the Alpha Dagnosis and a drone carrying a total of 49 different eggs that look not more like rocks anything.

"I've kept my end of the bargain, Tennyson. You will present your stones when we fight and the winner takes all." Vilgax explained as Ben came out.

"Agreed. Now before we do anything else, I believe we should set up some more rules, this way no one tries to cheat." Ben replied as Vilgax nodded.

"No reality altering forms, Nothing capable of destroying a planet, and nothing that renders each other's champion abilities useless." Vilgax said, listing his three rules.

"I agree. My rules prevent each other from using the stones, we stay on planet and in this universe, and finally, unless attacked, we leave outsiders alone." Ben replied as Vilgax nodded.

"Those rules are acceptable, however, I believe you shouldn't use the Yamato because it's a prize of the fight." Vilgax replied.

"I will agree to that, but in exchange you must swear to never help Nightmare by giving him the Yamato. He'll try to convince you to hand it over." Ben added as Vilgax nodded.

"I want nothing to do with him. My beef is with you and you alone, your family has no place in our business and neither does your war." Vilgax replied, dropping the head of the creature as the drone left the eggs in the ground.

"Help me count them all. If it's a colony of 50, then there should be a total of 49 eggs." Ben ordered.

Helping him count the eggs, the three did confirm that there was 49 eggs, much to Ben's relief as every one was there.

"Oh thank god, Durin if you please?" Ben as Durin took a deep breath and blasted the eggs with fire, completely destroying them all, officially driving them extinct once again and for good.

"Let's hope that's the very last I'll ever see of them, or at least when it's not Koan." Ben commented, confusing them.

"What are you talking about?" Daphne asked.

"I plan on giving him the DNA of my natural predator. People are afraid of me and they have a right to be so, I may not like the fact that I'm giving them a way to put me down if it comes necessary, but at least they will be able to relax." Ben explained, showing that he is willing to sacrifice himself since people fear and hate for what they don't understand especially as it's shown with the Racism and Discrimination of Aliens.

"He won't do it." Daphne said, knowing that Ben wouldn't do it as Kitty, Kirby, and Yang would be very upset.

"True, but the others don't know that." Ben replied as he received a call from his headmaster.

"Looks like I got to go. Daphne, think about what I said because eventually if you continue the way you are, you'll piss off the wrong person and they'll kill you." Ben added, flying away, taking the head with him.

* * *

 **In Cinder's dorm.**

In a certain Beacon dorm room, Cinder is sitting on her bed looking through files on her Scroll as Emerald is lying on the floor also playing with her own device, and Mercury is doing push-ups beside her.

"Oh. Now this is interesting." Cinder commented.

"What is it?" Emerald asked, looking over.

"It seems the general has been noting different weaknesses for Tennysons aliens." Cinder said with a smirk, not knowing that Ben was later on going to see on his scroll what her scroll did as Watt's Virus granted her access to Ironwood's Files on his personal scroll.

"Good. Because I don't know about any of you, but I'd rather not fight him without some kind of plan." Mercury added.

"What about his supposed devil form? We've seen how much faster and stronger he gets and he doesn't even need the watch for that." Emerald asked.

"In that form, he can still be killed like a normal person, it's just a bit more difficult according to Nightmare." Cinder explained, too arrogant to not notice that Ben is not an idiot as he is going to be watching her accessing her scroll and its history due to the Queen Chess Piece Virus by Watts or in other words: "He sees what she sees."

* * *

 **Beacon Tower**

 **Ozpin's Office**

After those words were said, the scene shifts to the headmaster's office at twilight with Professor Ozpin is facing the window, his back to the elevators when the doors open as Qrow and Ben stepped inside, approaching his desk with coffee mug in hand.

"You know, he's making you look like a fool." Qrow commented.

"His heart is in the right place. He's just... misguided." Ozpin replied, turning around.

"Sometimes, I'm not even sure he _has_ a heart. So, have you chosen your guardian yet?" Qrow asked.

"You're really considering her? Do you really think she's ready and will even go through with it, Do you really think she could be the guardian?" Ben asked, going through his scroll to find out what Cinder has already seen via her Scroll, already seeing that the Queen Chess Piece Virus by Dr. Watts granted Cinder's scroll access to Ironwood's Scroll, including access to classified files such as Penny Polendina's Blueprints and noting weaknesses for only a few of his Alien Heroes.

However, he's also shocked as he saw that due to Dr. Watt's Virus in the CCT Tower in Beacon Tower, Cinder can rig the Vytal Festival tournament matches by selecting which teams are selected for each match via her Scroll, causing Ben to make a mental note in his head to take ZERO chances with Cinder and make a correct assumption about no doubt is tampering with the tournament's matches and due to the fact she is working for Salem and Nightmare.

"Maidens choose themselves. I simply believe I've found the right candidate. Ever since the day I met her, I had the feeling she would be the one. She's strong, intelligent, caring... but most importantly, **she's ready.** " Ozpin explained.

As he lists these qualities off, Pyrrha Nikos is seen entering the elevator of the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower of Beacon Tower as she turns just when the doors close on her ambiguous smile, and the scene cuts to black.

* * *

 **Omake. A Night Time Song, and a gift to a Son.**

Late at night after the festival was concluded, the Tennyson family ate dinner and went to bed, leaving Minerva and Thorin alone to watch TV, finding it completely amazing and never having experienced anything like it before as they decided to watch the MCU on a recommendation from Ben watching the first Avengers movie during the Battle of New York when Kirby came out, much to their surprise, expecting him to be completely asleep.

"Is something the matter, sweetie? Are you hungry?" Minerva asked, pausing the movie.

"Can't Sleep. Had Nightmare and Alice is with her mommy, celebrating her brother, Chesire's birthday." Kirby whined as Minerva picked him up.

"I think I can help with that. This is something the old lizard was saying whenever I had trouble sleeping." Thorin said, clearing his throat as he began to sing.

 **BGM Start- The Dragonborn Comes- Skyrim.**

"Our Hero, our Hero, claims a warrior's heart

I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes

With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord arts

Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes

It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes

Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes

For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows

You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin Naal ok zin los vahriin

Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal

Ahrk fin norok paal graan

Fod nust hon zindro zaan

Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal

Our Hero, our Hero, claims a warrior's heart

I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes

With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord arts

Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes

It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes

Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin Naal ok zin los vahriin

Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal

Ahrk fin norok paal graan

Fod nust hon zindro zaan

Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal

I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes." Thorin sang, putting Kirby to sleep.

 **BGM end.**

Smiling, Minerva carried Kirby back to bed, giving him Mr. Fuzzy and his sleep cap, so he can sleep comfortably as Thorin came in and hugged her from behind.

"I think you'd be a wonderful mom, Min. It's a shame we never got the chance to be in our lifetimes." Thorin commented.

"Our current lives seem to be wonderful parents. But I wonder how we'd do if we actually got the chance." Minerva replied.

"True. While we ourselves may never have got to get parents, it has been quite a long and fun life, and it could be a lot more fun, considering we don't need sleep if we don't want it." Thorin said, wiggling his eyebrows causing her to gasp as he smacked her butt.

"Thorin, are you suggesting we do what I think you are suggesting? Because if so, let's do it somewhere where no one will hear us." Minerva asked, liking Fun Time.

"What can I say, you brought me into the light, so now why don't I bring you to the Dark Side." Thorin replied, opening the window, so they could fly out straight to Kabu Canyon.

Flying out the window, the two never noticed Darkness coming out from the shadows to look out the window as the two flew to have some alone time without any interruption.

Smiling, Darkness sneaked into Ben's room to see that it was magically enlarged as well as the bed allowing all of his girls minus Hope to sleep together comfortably.

Seeing that all of them were asleep, Darkness pulled out several different items bearing a strong resemblance to his past lives personal weapons from Darth Bane's lightsaber, a Scroll with a Monkey on it, a Hat with a Jolly Roger on it, a new Green Trench coat with a black dragon in the shape of Igneel, and finally, a matching Sword of Sparda.

 _'I know you don't have all of your memories, my son, but if you take these, you may gain the memories and some of the abilities belonging to your past lives.'_ Darkness thought, writing a note for him before leaving.

 **With Darkness**

After leaving her gifts, Darkness herself was making sure that no mere racist mortal including Human Supremacists will NEVER bother her son's family especially because she decided to make sure they aren't killed, but permanently leave her son's family alone and staying out of their way, remembering what Death told her about the Box from Palutena as Ben will unleash it when the time is right.

Pulling out her symbol of power, Darkness began to get to work as she is smart with Death helping her out a bit as they are going to make sure no mere racist mortal will wield nor carry any type of weapon to kill Ben and any alien members of his family especially making sure no Riot or Mob of Racist Haters and Human and Faunus Supremacists from stepping foot on the island of Patch and causing trouble near the Heroes United: Dust & Shipping HQ.

However, they mostly Darkness and Death can do so much as they cannot kill every racist who wants to kill Ben out of Fear and Hate since they have to follow the Laws and they knew that Box from Palutena will be unelashed.

 **With Death**

 **Ben's Dreams**

After helping Darkness, Death smiled as she was talking to Ben in his dreams as he asked her what does she want as she held up her hand, making him stop as she was about to speak.

"Benjamin. I will not confirm nor deny your assumptions." Death explained, making Ben nod.

"I know. I knew she was trying to gather information on us by having Emerald and Mercury gathering intel on us. And of course, she has the other half of the Fall Maiden Powers. " Ben answered, making Death not giving him the answer obviously since she cannot break the law.

"Benjamin, listen up, here is my advice: Play your cards rights and play it or be smart and extremely careful about this. Cinder is ruthless, sadistic, arrogant, egomaniacal, megalomaniacal, manipulative, cunning. However, she is overconfident and narcissistic. Be extremely cautious with her as despite her flaws, she is kinda smart due to Salem and Nightmare. She's not an idiot." Death explained.

"Got it." Ben replied, knowing that he is going to take zero chances with her and not just Nightmare, Salem, Emerald, Mercury, etc.

"Remember, Benjamin, since you probably made a possible assumption based on your own investigation skills that Cinder could be the one responsible rigging the tournament matches. Play your cards right until you see an opening and strike at the right moment. But remember, there's a possibility that Cinder will try to make you and Yang look bad since people are afraid of you due to your true origins being revealed along with Magic. Even if you take zero chances with her, remember, if it does happen, try not to make it anymore worse, just keep calm and keep moving foward as bad things happen every day. Keep Moving Forward." Death finished, leaving Ben's dreams as he smiled going back to sleep and dreaming.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY ver.)**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson, it seems that Ozpin apparently chose the guardian to be the next Fall Maiden, so Amber won't have to be a target anymore. *Sigh* Let's hope she'll take everything about the Maidens being real very slowly...**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **Fall**

 **Pyrrha Nikos:** **Thank you, Professor Ozpin, but I would have never made it this far without my teammates.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Another Canon Chapter is done! Well, if you're all excited about the Final Battle of Ben vs. Vilgax. It'll be here very soon. Now tune in next time for Issue 6: Fall. Trust me, in my personal opinion, I don't like that episode about E** **merald using her Semblance on Yang, you get the idea, see you next chapter!**


	69. V3 I6: Fall

Volume 3 Issue 6: Fall

 **Ozpin's Office, Beacon Tower**

The scene opens on the headmaster's office of Professor Ozpin, who is seated behind his desk across from Pyrrha, as the last rays of twilight come through the clock-decorated windows.

"Well, it comes as no surprise that they've chosen you to move on to the final round of the tournament. Your performance was exemplary, Even with your recent injury." Ozpin said, complimenting the Daughter of Athena.

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin, but I would have never made it this far without my teammates." Pyrrha replied humbly as she thought of her team.

"Personally, I think there's a little bit of everyone." Ben added.

"Some more than others." Qrow commented.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why have you called me here?" Pyrrha asked.

"Please, take a seat." Ozpin replied, leaning back into his seat casually as he began to smile some more.

"Tell us, what's your favorite fairytale?" Ozpin asked, confusing Pyrrha who was definitely not expecting that.

"I'm... sorry?" Pyrrha asked confusedly.

"Fairy tales, stories from your childhood. Surely you must remember some of them." Ozpin stated specifically.

"Do you mean from here or Earth because there are quite a few I like on Earth." the three time tournament winner asked for clarification.

"Here." Qrow clarified.

"Well, there's The Tale of The Two Brothers, The Shallow Sea, The Girl in the Tower..." Pyrrha listed nostalgically, not knowing the Girl in the Tower was actually Salem's Origins as Ozpin's eyes narrowed suspiciously about "The Girl in the Tower", hoping that none of his or Salem's true origins were revealed since that Fairy Tale is Salem's Origins.

"What about the ones of the Four Seasons?" Ben asked.

"Well, of course! It's Kirby's favorite story after all." Pyrrha replied, thinking of it as the story as the art style changes to show the colored silhouettes of four young women coming across a house on a hill with a single figure in the doorway.

"A callous old man, who refuses to leave his home, is visited by four traveling sisters." Pyrrha explained, telling the story as each of the four performs a different action, with the white one sitting down, the green bringing a basket of fruits, the orange calling their host out of the building, and the purple gesturing to what's around them.

"The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him. And the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all that he has, and be thankful." Pyrrha explained as a golden light emanates from the old man until it surrounds the four girls, who go on their way with the glow still around them.

"In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers, so that they may continue to help others all over the world. They graciously accept, and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant 'til the end of days." Pyrrha added as the scene returns to the office.

"Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall; the four maidens. My mother loves that story." Pyrrha finished.

"What if I told you that story has been around since I was a boy?" Ozpin asked as Pyrrha laughed.

"You'd have to be as old as Ben for that to be true." Pyrrha replied as Ben chuckled.

"Older still. I'm old, but I'm not _that_ old." Ben explained.

"Well, would you believe me if I told you it was true?" Ozpin asked, fead serious, much to her confusion.

"I beg your pardon?" Pyrrha replied with an uneasy chuckle.

"What if I told you that there were four maidens existing in this world, that could wield such tremendous power, without Dust?" Ozpin asked as Pyrrha looked confused.

"You mean like magic from Ben's world or worlds?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes. Magic exists on this planet, it's just very limited right now." Ben explained.

"...No. Why... why are you telling me this?" Pyrrha asked, wondering if this is some kind of joke.

"We are telling you this, Pyrrha Nikos, because we believe you are next in line to receive the Fall Maiden's powers." Ozpin replied

"We?" Pyrrha asked as the elevator open to reveal Glynda and Ironwood stepping out.

"Sorry we're late." Said Glynda fixing her glasses.

"What is going on here? Who are all of you?!" Pyrrha demanded.

"You know who we are. We're still the same teachers and Headmasters you met when you arrived at Beacon." Glynda replied, trying to sound reassuring.

"But we've got a little part-time job." Qrow added.

"We are the True protectors of the world." Ironwood added.

"And we need your help, badly." Ben finished as her eyes widened.

* * *

 **Under Beacon Tower**

The scene cuts to Pyrrha, looking nervous, in the elevator with the group of "protectors". She looks at Ozpin and Glynda as if seeing them for the first time while a steady beeping signals each floor passed.

"Where are we going?" Pyrrha asked.

"The vault. Under the School." Ozpin explained.

"The elevator continues downward through the vertical tunnel of dark green lights until it opens its doors and their passengers step out, with Pyrrha being the last to leave as she absorbs the sight of the large, sparsely-lit hallway she is now being lead through. Glynda waits up for her behind the others.

"I'm sure you must have questions." Ben said.

"Maybe one, or two... I still don't understand. You said I was next in line to receive the Maiden's power. What do you mean by that?" Pyrrha asked.

"The Maidens have existed for thousands of years. But much like in nature, the seasons change. No two summers are alike. When a Maiden dies, her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host, ensuring that the seasons are never lost, and that no individual can hold on to that power forever." Glynda explained.

"So, how does the power choose?" Pyrrha asked.

"Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules" Qrow.

" _Qrow._ " Glynda scolded.

"Hey, don't blame me because it's true." Qrow replied.

"At first, the only thing that was certain was that the powers were specifically passed on to young women. But as time went on, it was discovered that the selection process was much more... intimate." Glynda explained.

"Intimate?" Pyrrha asked, whose mind was going places it should not go.

"As we understand it now, when a Maiden dies, the one who is in her final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit her power." Glynda explained

"Unless it's a dude or some old hag. Then the power goes to someone random, and our job gets a lot harder." Qrow explained.

"Trust me, even someone who can sense magic like me has trouble detecting it." Ben explained.

"Why tell me all of this now? Why not wait until I've graduated?" Pyrrha asked.

"Honestly, we've run out of time. I don't know if you've noticed, but things are getting a lot scarier out in the world. Tensions are high. Grimm are growing stronger, more prevalent. And it's not going to be long before the peace we've been enjoying for so long goes out the window."

"You're not... talking about a _war_?" Pyrrha asked, worried.

"Not a war between nations." Ironwood explained.

"We can fill you on the details once we know that you're with us. For now, all you need to know is that one of the Maidens has been attacked. And for the first time in history, part of her power was stolen." Qrow explained.

A humming of electricity is heard as the group comes to their destination at the end of the hallway: A large machine with lit screens hooked up to two rectangular pods, one of which is upright to show through the glass to show Amber before she was fixed by Ben.

"What happened to Amber?" Pyrrha asked, wishing she brought her weapons.

"Relax, this is just a clone of her. Let me explain." Ben explained.

* * *

 **Flashback to Them returning to Remnant after the Yamato**

 **The Next day.**

Stepping out of the elevator after receiving his new books on magic, Ben was about to head to his room to start studying when he received a call from Amber.

"Hey Amber, what is it?" Ben asked.

"Can you come here please, Ben? There's something I need to tell you and it's very important." Amber explained, very worried.

Easily telling that there is something wrong, the reincarnation of the king opened a portal through his bond straight to her, finding her alone in his office, biting her fingers, showing her worry.

"What's the matter?" Ben asked.

"I just saw my doctor and we may have a problem." Amber explained.

"What's the problem?" Ben asked.

"Your watch, when it fixed me, it didn't just heal my body and wake me from my coma, it healed me of my sterilization, I'm pregnant." Amber explained as Ben looked shocked.

"Well, this is a problem. Are you asking me to do I think you're asking because I won't do it." Ben replied, crossing his arms.

"No. I just want to know if there's a way you can remove the Fall Maiden powers without hurting the baby because we have no idea how my powers could affect pregnancy because it's split." Amber explained.

"Hmm... I think I may know a way, but you must do everything I say to the latter because if something goes wrong, then you both could die." Ben explained, being dead serious.

"Just do it. I want to bring this baby into the world as safely as possible." Amber replied.

"Alright, now strip down naked, it works best if there are no inorganic materials in the way." Ben explained, trying not to blush.

Knowing he is only doing what needs to be done, she quickly did as she was told taking a seat in his chair, waiting for the next instructions as to her confusion, Ben was drawing a circle on the ground in his own blood.

"Stand perfectly still in the center, but do not touch any of the blood. Also, no matter how much it may hurt, do not scream, do not move, do not even blink because even one move could jeopardize your life and that of the baby." Ben replied, healing himself.

Doing as she was told, Amber stood perfectly still, allowing Ben to mumble an incantation, causing the blood to glow red.

Continuing his chant, Ben completely ignored the obvious signs of pain of the Fall Maiden as she actually struggled not to move, no matter what was happening even though it hurt more than anything else she had ever experienced.

Stoping his chant, Ben quickly used his Magic to prevent Amber from falling over from pain, placing her on his desk as she tried to breathe despite the pain.

"Alright. It's done. Amber, meet your exact blood clone." Ben explained, looking towards the circle as it gathered around into a blob that quickly turned into Amber, much to her shock and a little disgust as she watched it form into a clone of her.

"Ok, that's cool, but how does this help our situation?" Amber asked.

"The clone is like you in every way possible with a few exceptions, for instance it's just a blob of blood, meaning it's not alive, meaning it's not pregnant. As of this moment, it's just a blank template, waiting for instructions and the Fall Maiden powers that I'm going to give it." Ben explained.

"How come you have to use your own blood? In every fantasy novel I ever read you need your own blood." Said Amber.

"If I used your blood, I'd need to use every drop in your body, I'm not fully Human, meaning I produce far more blood than you, not to mention my watch will fix any problems I have. And to answer your question like clones, they don't necessarily need the user's blood, it just needs a sample of someone's DNA." Ben explained.

"Alright, I don't understand how that works, but I'm just going to roll with it, how are we going to remove the powers?" Amber asked.

"This one's going to be a bit more painful. Just be warned I don't fully understand how this works I only know it can be done." explained Ben pulling out the Yamato.

"What's with the sword?" Asked Amber getting ignored.

Unbeknownst to Amber, Ben was not in fact ignoring her, but was in fact closely listening to the Yamato on how to remove the powers without endangering the baby inside.

Raising his sword, Ben stabbed Amber in the right shoulder, much to her shock as the Yamato began to glow blue before to their surprise, a orange glow flew out of her body and almost flew to the other half if not for Ben quickly putting it in a bubble and shoving it into a clone.

"Sorry about that. I just did as the Yamato told me." Ben apologized, holding the bubble tightly.

Not waiting for a response, Ben pushed the powers into the blood clone, filling it with powers of the Maiden who just stood blankly.

"Clone, you are to act exactly like Amber did while she was in a coma, so basically do absolutely nothing unless I tell you so." Ben ordered as the clone nodded and fell to the ground in a "Coma".

"Again, sorry about stabbing you, your wound will heal on its own. But now if you will excuse me, I'm going to put the clone in the chamber." Ben replied, leaving with the Clone.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"Ok, so she's safe, but why don't you just retrieve the other half?" Pyrrha asked.

"Because I have to be standing perfectly still in order to do so, not to mention Nightmare is constantly keeping an eye on her, meaning I'd be completely vulnerable." Ben explained, knowing that Cinder is under Nightmare's protection.

"I still say you should tell me who she is, so I can capture and kill her." Ironwood added.

"You clearly knew all about this before Nightmare even came to get something like this will take time to make, so how are you doing?" Pyrrha asked.

"We're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable. But there's a lot about this situation that is... unprecedented." Ironwood explained.

"You see the powers are trying to reunite with each other, that's why Amber stays away from the school." Ben explained.

"If all of this is true, why keep it secret!? If she is so important... if we're truly on the brink of war, why not tell everyone?" Pyrrha demanded.

"You've seen how people reacted to Magic. If people learned that there has been Magic on this planet for centuries, then people will seek them out like they already have and they aren't going to be nice about it." Ben explained.

"Our group was founded in order to protect both mankind and the Maidens. Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength." Glynda explained.

"And as you can imagine, the ones that succeeded weren't exactly the ones you'd want to have unimaginable power." Qrow explained.

"And so our brotherhood chose to remove the Maidens from the public eye, allowing their existence to fade away into legend." Ironwood finished.

"Magic has gone against Science and Religion for centuries. We have seen how people reacted to aliens and now magic." Explain Ben.

"It would cause panic. And we all know what that would bring to clawing at our Kingdom's walls. Which is why we would like to..." Ozpin explained before he was cut off.

"I'll do it. If you believe that this will help humanity... then I will become your Fall Maiden. That's what you wanted right?" Pyrrha asked, looking determined.

 **(Toy2711: Oh, I wonder how Leo and Athena will feel about this?)**

"Hold on, Pyrrha. If you take the powers, there's a chance you will be sterile because the human body cannot take the sudden rush of Magic like this. I can fix you, however, there's no telling what your natural powers could do to your possible child." Ben explained.

"Alright, is there anything else I should know?" Pyrrha asked.

"For the past few years, Atlas has been studying Aura from a more scientific standpoint; how it works, what's it made of, how it can be used. We've made... significant strides. And we believe we've found a way to capture it." Ironwood explained as realization came upon Pyrrha.

"Capture it and cram it into something else. Or it would be if the powers weren't separated from Amber's Aura." Qrow explained, much to Pyrrha's relief.

"Good, because that's just wrong." Pyrrha replied.

"You have an important decision before you, Miss Nikos. There's no guarantee this transfer will work. And there's no telling if you will be the same person if it does. I advise you to take time on this matter. But understand that before the Vytal Festival is over, we will need your answer." Explained Ozpin

Pyrrha doesn't respond, instead placing her hand on the glass separating the maiden from her potential replacement, seeing her scared expression reflected on the scarred face of the dying girl, before turning away from this expected destiny as Ozpin gives one final warning.

"The assailant that attacked the Fall Maiden has made their first move. And there's no telling when their next move will be." Ozpin explained.

"Just think about it in the morning. Tomorrow is the last day of the festival which means my fight will happen." Ben added.

"Where are you fighting anyway?" Qrow asked.

"The one place permanently away from any quarters and from any outsiders." Ben explained, turning towards everyone watching.

"The Grimm Lands." Ben answered, walking away much too everyone's shock, not expecting him to go straight to the heart of Grimm territory because no one ever comes back alive.

 **(Just so you know, Ben knew that Salem's Castle is there along with her faction and Nightmare obviously. They cannot interfere in a Fight between Champions.)**

* * *

 **The next morning.**

 **(Everyone please note so there is no confusion, this part takes place the morning after the previous Omake.)**

Waking up, Ben began just to stretch and carefully make his way off the bed when he saw the aforementioned, much to his confusion as he picked the note.

"Dear Benjamin: due to the fact you are having your fight later tonight, I cannot directly help you, but I can, however, give you some items from your past lives in order to help you, on the back of this note, there is a list of what these items are in order to help you." Ben read, flipping the note around to see there was more to it.

"The first item is the lightsaber of Darth Bane. Normally, you'd want to make your own lightsaber crystal, however, I have given it one of my personal Rubies to channel your power into it, making it stronger than ever before." Ben read, pausing to pick up the lightsaber, finding it surprisingly light just as the book explained before putting it on his belt.

"The next item is The Monkey Summoning Contract, to use it just sign your name in blood and don't worry about using Chakra, you can substitute it with Magic, just wait until your past life goes home before doing so." Ben read.

Opening the scroll, Ben quickly found a place to sign the contract right next to his grandson's Konohamaru Sarutobi, making him mumbled about having to deal with that at a later date.

"Now, my son, do not let the hat of the Jolly Roger fool you, this is not a hat, this is a fruit, more specifically the re-created Trimmer Trimmer Fruit, it's only disguised as a hat so Kirby or anyone else won't accidentally try to eat it. However if you do eat it, you will still be able to swim in human form again because I can bypass this rule, so you don't have to worry." Ben read, deciding to hold off on eating it right away so he'll be able to go over the pros and cons of it later.

 **(Toy2711: Okay seriously, can't swim in Human Form? That's like Logan Rose Sr. with the Metal on his skeleton or Reduced Buoyancy, AKA he hates drowning.)**

"P.S.: Despite popular belief, you only have to take a single bite out of it, so don't try to finish the entire thing because it still tastes bad." Ben read, much to his relief as he didn't want to eat anything that could possibly be just as bad if not worse than Yang's cooking.

 **(That is Canon in One Piece for all those who don't know that.)**

"Now, the trenchcoat wasn't an item involving your past life of Igneel, however, it's made from the first dragon of Earthland and because you would definitely need one for your next item, but that's not important, what's important is the crystal inside the right pocket is called a Dragon Slayer Lacrima, more specifically a fire dragon king Lacrima. Just placed it over your heart and you will absorb it." Ben read finding the aforementioned crystal in the pocket.

"And finally you have the Sword of Sparda, or the SOS for short. This was made using your own will and power, because it's made from your power, that's why your past self does not need the Perfect Amulet to transform it unlike your sons." Ben read, picking up the sword, finding it a little heavy for a moment, but quickly got over it as he placed it on his back where it just floated with no way to support it.

Putting down the note, Ben was about to wake the others up before he felt a large influx of memories and experiences he never has before as he screamed loudly waking up the girls as they rushed to see what has happening much to there concerned before he stoped screaming.

"What's wrong, Ben?" Helen asked worried.

"I don't know, but I have a huge headache, I haven't felt like this big since Jiraiya peeked on Kushina and Tsunade….. What the hell? Don't tell me these things actually gave me memories from my other lives." Ben asked as he remembered many other different types of memories, but none of them involving the ones he is still missing.

"So you have all the memories from all your past lives? That's actually pretty cool." Juile replied as Morrigan got a mischievous smile.

"Then do you remember the foursome you, me, Lilith and our cousin Neven did in Mundus's throne room." Morrigan asked as Ben blushed darkly, much to the sister's amusement.

"How was it you knew him in his past life, but you weren't with him like you are now?" Helen asked.

"Sparda was him in the past life, but he wasn't right for us at the time. He was still going through his power ascension, so he was still changing into what we know today." Lilith explained with a shrug.

"Anyway, enough about that. Let's all go down to breakfast, so we can send everyone home afterwards." Helen added, heading out, leaving Ben to hold on to the hat as it changed into a strange looking purple fruit.

 _'I need all the power I can get.'_ Ben thought, taking a bite out of the fruit and instantly regretting it.

Never in all of his life did Ben taste something so vile and disgusting, not even Yang's cooking came this close to something so horrible that he could barely stand it, honestly it's so terrible not even Kirby would even entertain the thought of eating it once he tried it.

 _'OH GOD THIS IS AWFUL!'_ Ben thought, forcing himself to swallowed the piece and no matter how much he hated it, he had to eat more to make sure he did get all the power as a precaution.

After forcing himself to eat, Ben concentrated on his new power as he created a white or around his hand similar to his past life as he was amazed but quickly stopped so he doesn't accidentally destroy something by mistake.

Pulling out the crystal, Ben placed it over his heart, watching in awe as his body absorbed the crystal and fusing with his Magic, giving him a new Dragon Tattoo over his heart, showing it worked.

Concentrating on his new power, Ben created a blast of orange fire from the palm of his hands that gave off pure heat, hot enough to melt through almost anything.

Canceling his powers, Ben started to head down to the cafeteria where everyone was waiting for him to start eating as Pyrrha approached them, wanting to talk some more about his decision on going to the Grimm Lands.

"Ben, are you definitively sure you know what you're doing? I mean no one has gone to the Grimmlands and come back alive." Pyrrha asked, trying to keep that information as quiet as possible, but unfortunately, for her Kitty did not realize that fact.

"YOU'RE GOING TO FIGHT IN THE GRIMM LANDS?!" Kitty cried, drawing everyone's attention as everyone turned towards their table so fast you would think they got whiplash.

"WHAT?! WHEN WHERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?!" Yang shouted.

"Awww... Well, I was going to tell you just before my fight." Ben replied, Laughing nervously as all of his girls glared at him.

"That's not funny, Ben. I get you're not from this world, but you should know by now no one in recorded history has ever gone to the Grimm lands and come back alive." Yang replied as Thorin and Minerva came in.

"You know, I think I like this planet especially that land filled with all those dark creatures and black pools, just a shame Nighty and that strange woman kicked us out." Thorin added as everyone looked confused.

"Nighty?" Kirby asked, confused.

"He means Nightmare as for the strange woman maybe she is a bIjatlh 'e' yImev." Ben replied, using the Anodite Word for shut up.

"Time out. You're saying you went to The Grimm Lands? As in a land filled with the creatures of Grimm, coming out of pools, a dark sky and purple crystals everywhere. That Grimm lands?!" Jaune asked, thinking of the pictures he saw from orbit thanks to Ben.

"Yeah. Personally, I think I just found my vacation home, although I could do without the creatures constantly talking my ears off well if I had ears anyway." Thorin replied as everyone turn towards him.

"Not surprised. Considering you always talk to creatures like that." Helen added.

"The creatures don't talk. Science has proven that many times." Cardin said as Thorin and Minerva laughed hard.

"Hahahahaha! Science prove something? Hahahahaha! Now that's funny!" Thorin replied as Rex glared at him.

"And, what's so funny about science proving something?" Rex asked.

"Science is a fad, and like all Fads it's destined to die out." Minerva replied like it was obvious as everyone look towards them like they were crazy.

"Science can't prove anything. I mean can science prove why it rains?" Thorin asked.

"Yes! Everything can be explained with science!" Rex replied as the two laughed.

"Anything your science can do, Magic can do 1000 times better, I mean how do you think Azmuth made Ascalon?" Minerva asked.

"He said he made it from Pure Alien Science." Rex replied proudly.

"Actually, I enchanted the metal, so it would actually work. There's no way your science could actually hold that much power without exploding." Thorin explained as Azmuth who was on the table looked angry.

"You promised me, you did not enchanted it. I was supposed to do that using only Science." Azmuth replied angrily.

"Yeah, but because you were an old friend of my father, I did not want to see you upset when you inevitably failed, so I helped you out a little." Thorin explained, chuckling nervously.

"Anyway back to the main topic, Hoch ja' maHvaD qaStaHvIS Hol." Yang added, much to everyone's confusion as they did not understand her native language.

"ToH Dalegh." Thorin added, remembering it.

* * *

 **Flashback: The Land of Darkness.**

After having some fun time at Kabu Canyon, Minerva and Thorin went around to explore the world of Remnant in their true forms since they will be disappearing tomorrow before they eventually got to the Grimm lands and started exploring, coming across Salem working on creating Grimm.

"Excuse us, but can you explain what is this place?" Thorin asked, surprising Salem as she broke concentration to turn towards the two.

"Who are you two and what are you doing in my domain!?" Salem demanded on guard as none of the creatures of Grimm were attacking like they should be.

"And, it's a wonderful place to visit if you're someone like me. Now what are you doing?" Thorin asked leaning in close as a Beowolf Grimm came out growling and snarling at him.

"Now there's no need for that kind of language. I get that you were just born, but that is no excuse." Thorin replied, much to Salem's and the Beowolf's shock.

"Raggg?" The Beowolf Grimm asked, confused.

"Yes, I can understand you. Now, why don't you tell me your name." Thorin replied, like this was completely normal to him.

"Ragggg!" The Grimm replied, seemingly upset before Thorin starts scratching under his chin like a common dog.

"Oh, don't be upset because you don't have a name. I'll call you Marty." Thorin replied to the newly named Marty as Salem just looked baffled.

"Thorin, you can't name it because once you name it, you start getting attached to it, just stop scratching it and let's go." Minerva stated.

"But Min, he's just so cute, I mean how could someone hate something so cute like this? Soulless creatures who only want death and destruction are so easily misunderstood." Thorin whined as he stop scratching Marty and much to Salem's surprise it started whimpering.

"I'm sorry, but do you two not know what that thing is?" Salem asked.

"Yeah. He's Marty, my new pet." Thorin replied, rubbing Marty's belly.

"NO! He's a Grimm, a creature of Darkness that feeds on Fear and Destruction, he's not a pet!" Salem cried.

"He's just a little misunderstood. Aren't you, boy? Yes you are. Yes you are." Thorin replied as Salem's eyes started twitching.

"No, Thorin, you can't have a pet. Every time you get one, something always happens, remember Timmy? He got stuck in the well." Minerva replied, further annoying Salem as she started getting mad.

"But Min, he doesn't need to eat, sleep, and he lives forever unless killed which means he's a perfect pet." Thorin replied, finally making Salem snap.

Using her magic, Salem created a bolt of lightning from her fingertips, destroying Marty from where he stood, much to Thorin's horror as he dropped to his knees and raise his arms to the sky dramatically.

"NOOO, MARTY!" Thorin cried as he let out crocodile tears while Minerva face palm.

"I swear I married a child. I mean we're supposed to be going back later in a few hours, so you couldn't take him with us and I don't think Ben would keep him." Minerva added.

"I don't know who you two are, but you need to leave my domain before I unleash powers beyond your wildest imagination." Salem replied, powering her dark magic.

Seeing the threat, Minerva simply flashed her magic, sending Salem straight to her knees from the pure pressure of how strong her magic is, nearly sucking all the air out of her lungs, surprising her.

"Do not try to attack us with Magic, Human. I can sense your Immortality and I can easily kill you along with my husband." Minerva warned as Thorin stopped crying dramatically, feeling a familiar presence as they both looked up to see Nightmare.

"Thorin." Nightmare growled, flaring his Powers, making Salem feel tense, feeling just how powerful Nightmare really is for the first time.

Looking up at the Lord of all Nightmares, Thorin just simply got up, becoming completely serious as he glares at him, flaring his own power, attracting the Grimm who all watched closely, expecting a battle of epic proportion's that would forever scarred the planet.

"Hey, Nighty, how are you been since we last talked thousand years ago?" Thorin asked, completely ruining the moment as Nightmare got a tick mark.

"DON'T CALL ME NIGHTY!" Nightmare screamed as Salem looked confused.

"Nightmare, who is this?" Salem asked as Thorin pretended to look hurt as he placed his hand over where his heart should be.

"You didn't talk about me, Nighty? I thought we were brothers for life." Thorin said as Nightmare started to get mad more.

"STOP CALLING ME NIGHTY, THORIN! I'M NIGHTMARE, THE EMBODIMENT OF THE SAME NAME AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME!" Nightmare shouted as Thorin turned dead serious, completely unfazed.

"You killed Dreams for the final time. I will not respect a murderer even if you are Mother's oldest son, I hold the power you will never have no matter how much you beg, whine, and complain you will never have my powers over Darkness." Thorin replied as he started to absorb the Darkness all Around him and grabbed Nightmare by his neck, scaring him in pure fear of submission as Salem was shocked of the Lord of Nightmares can feel fear and be so afraid.

Feeling the level of control over darkness and Nightmare's fear, the Grimm approached them in a circle and all began to Roar into the sky or stomp the ground as if they where cheering them on for an important fight.

"No, no, sorry, but there will be no challenge today. I'm not looking to become your new king." Thorin replied as Salem looked confused.

"What do you mean "new king"?!" Salem demanded.

"The Grimm only follow the strongest or the Alpha. Because you're immortal and the only one with Magic, they see you as their Queen, but if you're beaten, they'll switch allegiance without a second thought." Nightmare explained as Thorin powered down and let go of Nightmare's neck as the latter started to breathe.

Not liking how he said there would be no challenge, The Grimm all started to stomp and roar in anger or annoyance as they wanted to see a fight for domination that would surly change the entire world as Thorin raised his hand, silencing everyone.

"Stop talking my ears off, I do not want to be your king, I'm not sure whoever the strange lady is, doesn't want to lose her position, so I think I'm going to let her keep it even if she killed Marty." Thorin replied, causing Salem to smirk.

"Then if you're not here to challenge me, then get out of my domain now!" Salem shouted, with Thorin being unfazed of someone raising their voice at him.

"You're a very moody woman. Are you as Merlin would say, having your monthly murder Time?" Thorin asked as Minerva smacked him upside the head and Salem For the first time in centuries wanted to kill someone even more than Ozpin.

"Thorin, what have we talked about asking personal Questions like that?!" Minerva asked as Thorin looked confused.

"That's a personal question?" Thorin asked surprised.

"*Sigh* At times like this I hate Darkness and Durin for keeping you so isolated, you didn't even know where babies came from until you met Merlin." Minerva replied as Salem started to summon darkness around her.

"GET OUT!" Salem screamed, blasting the two and expecting them to die, but was surprised to see yhey where unharmed.

"You are very rude, you know that, but fine, we'll go." Thorin said as the two left.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

"Ej 'e' qaStaH nuq." Minerva finished as everyone looked towards the Nintendons'. waiting for exclamation.

"Don't look at us. We don't know what they are saying." Kara replied who was highly confused because she speaks everything.

"It's the language of Magic! I can understand it!" Kirby cried as everyone looked towards him for an exclamation.

"Don't tell them, Kirby. This is a conversation between the Kings and Queens." Yang reminded.

"Speaking of which. QaSDI', DamuSHa'chugh qaSlaH qaw SoH?" Minerva asked, hopeful.

"Si'ej. 'ej poH latlh wa' Hoch maHvaD ghaj wIghaj vIHon." Ben replied as the girls smirked.

"Who says we cannot? Who says we can't I mean the fight isn't until noon." Julie added.

"I mean it could be fun." Helen replied as everyone looked confused about what they were saying.

"What are you all talking about?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby. We're having a wedding." Yang explained as everyone looked surprised, having already expected them to have one already.

"How can you have a wedding so fast? Your fight is at noon which is in a few hours." Blake asked.

"It wouldn't be anything big. Besides, we're only married in the eyes of Magic and not the law, so we just need to go down to city hall and have that fixed." Helen explained.

"Then after the fight, we can commence our wedding a second time, with ALL of us." Lilith added as many people had a nose bleed at the thought.

"Do you ever think of anything besides procreation?" Azmuth asked.

"Not unless it's worthwhile." Morrigan replied.

"We'll deal with that later, He's here." Ben added, narrowing his eyes as Vilgax pushed open the door.

"Your new powers will not help you, Tennyson. I may ironically not have time to truly understand though, but I will learn how to counter them." Vilgax replied.

Not saying anything, Ben simply opened multiple portals bringing all the non gigantic people into the Room, but he did let Satele land on top of a bowl of hot gravy, making her shout in pain from the surprise.

Glaring towards Ben who had the decency to create a halo from his dragon fire over his head, acting like the perfect Angel, not that anyone believed he was one anyway.

"Is something the matter? You look like your going to make a Grave mistake." Ben replied, hoping she tries something.

"The Dark Side will always betray you, it's only a matter of time before someone kills you for your power." Satele warned, narrowing her eyes.

"It won't betray me because I'm in control and not the other way around." Ben replied.

"How strong are you?" Sparda asked curiously.

"I'm the Definitive Master of Darkness. No one I know of is stronger." Ben explained, not noticing Bane narrowing his eyes, having a bad idea.

 _'If he truly is my next life, his potential is wasted on feeling of attachment to love, he will fully embrace the Dark Side the hard way.'_ Bane thought stealthily, moving close to Kitty slowly drawing his lightsaber.

Igniting his Lightsaber, Bane was about to kill Kitty to get Ben to fully embrace the Dark Side of the Force until he was suddenly yrapped in a bubble that appeared around him.

Looking towards the door, everyone saw that Hope was holding her grandfather's staff, trapping the dark lord of the Sith in his little bubble, no matter how much he tried to escape it would not burst, much to his anger.

Picking Kitty up, Ben immediately started to help calm her down as he walked towards Hope who glared at the star of her favorite Books for daring to attack her step-child for one reason or another.

"Thanks, Hope. If he succeeded I don't know what I would've done." Ben replied, putting Kitty down next to her.

"Probably kill Bane in the most painful way possible." Hope replied, tempted to make the bubble smaller.

"Good point, now throw him outside, so I can deal with him." Ben ordered, drawing his own Lightsaber, surprising Bane but did not show it as he was thrown outside.

Getting up, Bane simply reignited his Lightsaber and pointed it at Ben who had his ready to be ignited at a moment's notice.

"What the hell are you doing, Bane?!" Ben demanded.

"You claim to be my reincarnation. But you're weak, Pathetic, Powerful But you limit yourself to feelings of attachment." Bane explained.

"We'll have to agree to disagree." Ben replied.

"I refuse to believe my reincarnation is weak like you. I will make you fully embrace the Dark Side." Darth Bane replied, charging Ben as he smirked.

Igniting his own Lightsaber for the first Time, Ben was amazed by the beautiful shade of Red that just hummed with pure energy that sings with power.

 **BGM Start- Emperor's Theme- John Williams.**

Raising his Lightsaber, Ben blocked the attack as Bane glared right at him.

Breaking the blade lock, the two sabers clashed at blinding speed with both swordsmen not landing a hit on the other. But that soon changed as the Son of Darkness then hits Bane with his knee. He then throws his sword and activates his Magic. Bane crashed to a pillar as the saber Ben threw at him comes as the Sith Lord blocks until the sword until he was struck by Ben Coating his hand with lighting severely shocking Bane.

Jumping back, Ben was about to try and perform a mind technique on him in order to get him to stand down, but was cut off by Bane using the Force to send him flying straight into the cafeteria, dropping his Lightsaber right next to Julie.

Smirking, Bane started to throw Force Lightning at Ben, electrocuting him before he could access Nora's Semblance, facing the full power of the dark side of the force, knocking him out, not noticing Julie creating the armor from her past life or using her magic to steal Satele's double-bladed lightsaber and charging.

Hearing the Lightsabers activate, Bane was quickly put on the back foot as he had to fight the General of the Anodyne Empire, finding her very skilled as she held nothing back countering every blow he sent right back at him and doubling the damage of her own attacks, highly impressing him.

The three blades out and clash with each other. Julie goes on the offensive as Bane counters his every move with little difficulty. Bane then tries stabbing forward as Julie blocks his blade from multiple angles before slashing forward, which Bane leaps backward to dodge trying to find a way to beat her as She attacked him again putting the blades in a lock.

Reaching out with the Force, Bane started to dig deep into Julie mind, trying to find a weakens until he finally succeeded in finding it.

Using the Force, Bane started to enhance his own strength, pushing Julie back, giving him to advantage as he kicked her right leg and punched her in the face, breaking her jaw.

"You will kill Tennyson's kids." Bane said, using her weakness for mind attacks against her.

"I will kill Tennyson's Kids." Julie replied, losing control as she turned towards Kirby and Kitty as both looked shocked and afraid.

Seeing the immediate threat to their technical siblings, Dante and Vergil pulled out their Weapons, ready to defend when Hope stepped forward with her staff.

"You won't beat her, Artemis had a master over weapons. Pain will do nothing to her, but I can fix her." Hope explained.

"Then do it fast." Yang replied, attempting to wake Ben up by using her magic.

Charging the two kids, Julie was blocked by Hope, creating a force field around them, protecting them for now as she turned towards Hope who smirked.

Charging Hope, Julie aimed to cut off her head to guarantee victory, but was much to her anger was blocked by Merlin's staff, showing that despite it's made out of wood, it is nearly in pervious to anything even the power of a light saber.

"ENTIN'TIY!" Hope shouted, creating a vortex of wind that lifted Julie up and threw her into a pillar.

Seeing the chance, Helen immediately dashed over, grabbing the lightsabers before Julie could do so herself, earning a growl from said girl as she created a pair of swords in her hand.

Having enough of this Thorin simply dashed over to Bane and punched him in the face so hard, it not only broke his nose and jar, but it also knock him out with a fracture in his skull, freeing Julie from his control as she looked confused for a moment

 **BGM end.**

"Ugggh... What happened?" Julie asked, confused.

"You were mind controlled again. You seriously need to find a way to protect your mind because as I told you years ago, you can't always rely on brute strength." Minerva explained.

"Sure, I'll get right on that as soon as both you and Yang admit you're a bad cook." Julie replied as both Yang and Minerva scowled.

"I don't know why you people say I'm a bad cook, we don't even have to eat or have taste buds." Minerva stated.

"We're great cooks. You just don't have a pallet like I do!" Yang replied as Ben started to wake up.

"Oh... I had a weird dream that Yang thought she was a good cook." Ben added, unintentionally rubbing salt on the wound.

"I hate every last one of you…. except for my kids." Yang said, giving them both huge hugs.

"Regardless, that man needs to go to jail for trying to kill her." Nana said, tempted to take Bane with her.

"He should be put down like the Sith dog he is." Satele added, using the Force to take her lightsaber back.

"She should've been strong enough to defend herself, considering she has those Gauntlets hidden under her jacket." Daphne said, revealing the existence of the Biomatrix.

"YOU GAVE HER A WATCH?!" half the school shouted.

"I gave her two modified versions of it, allowing her to combine two different alien species similar to an event that happened when I was 10." Ben explained as Durin arrived with White beard on his back with Igneel close behind.

"Now that everyone is here, it's time to send them home." Vilgax replied, accessing his power over Time, causing his eyes to turn golden.

"You'll need my help. You can send them back to you at the same time, but you can't send them back to the same space. Also, we should erase the memories to guarantee nothing changes as it suppose to be." Ben added as his eyes changed to a silver color, accessing his power over Space.

"The moment they go through, is the moment they forget everything." Vilgax explained.

Getting ready to work together for the very last time before their final battle, the two started to create a set of space-time wells that will take them directly back to the spot they were just before they died, leaving things without a problem to worry about.

"Go through the portals closest to you. You'll end up right back into the exact same place you were before and no one will even notice you're gone." Vilgax explained.

"Which means someone needs to throw Bane right back through." Ben added.

Get ready to walk to the dark Lord of the Sith, Yang was glad to throw him straight through the portal for trying to kill her kids when Nana grabbed her shoulder.

"If everything that we've been told is true, then you will need something I placed in your room with a note. I don't know if you can actually use it, but it will help you protect your kids better just do it after this tournament and follow the note to the letter." Nana explained before walking through the portal, confusing everyone on what she is talking about.

Seeing that everyone was leaving, the dimension hoppers walked through the portals without a second word, knowing that even though they will forget all about this as they have made a large impact upon the lives of Remnant.

"Now that everyone's gone, I am going to talk to Akane because I don't trust her to not attempt to find a way back. When she has her mind set on something, she never gives up." Ben explained.

"Question, Ben. At any time while you were training with her, did you not stop to wonder why a teenager was your knife teacher?" Ruby asked, receiving silence in return answering her question.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go talk to her after me and Jaune get back." Ben replied, confusing Jaune a bit.

"Where are we going, Ben?" Jaune asked, confused.

"You and I are going straight to the heart of the White Fang AKA Menagerie. I need more DNA and this will give you a chance to get used to your Faunus forms." Ben explained, opening a portal just outside the Belladonna Family Home before stopping.

"Rex, I need you to go to my parent's house and get these things on this list. I'd do it myself, but I can't leave the planet for any reason and you're the only one who would actually know what to look for." Ben said, giving him a list.

"How will you know when I need to pick up?" Rex asked.

"The portal will be staying open at all times until you return. And to make sure no idiot accidentally wanders through, these guys will be standing guard on both sides." Ben explained, creating several stone golems in the image of his DT form and leaving with Jaune.

Knocking on the door, Ben and Jaune patiently waited for the door to open when Kali answered the door, surprised to see the two.

"What are you both doing here? Shouldn't you be dealing with that alien, Ben?" Kali asked, confused.

"Me and Jaune need to talk to Sienna and get new DNA for my fight tonight." Ben explained.

"Then why didn't you just go straight to her house?" Kali asked.

"She may not be there and I'd rather not just pop straight into the White Fang base." Ben explained as April came down, carrying several stacks of papers.

"Miss Khan is currently in a meeting with the Chieftain about creating defenses in case of an alien invasion." April explained.

"The only reason you should have to worry about Squidface is if you piss him off." Ben replied.

"Regardless, we're still preparing for the worst." Kali stated.

"Fair enough. Now, Jaune, I want you to go around collecting DNA while I talk to Sienna, but do it as a Faunus." Ben ordered.

Scrolling through his watch, the Blonde Knight quickly tried to find one of the Faunus forms, coming across a familiar looking tiger-like form.

Pushing and not slamming the watch, Jaune was replaced by a tiger Faunus wearing a outfit consisting of light blue shirt with sleeves rolled up and brown shirt vest over it, a double chain bullet bandolier with a blue scarf around his neck, a double chain bullet belt around his waist, and brown pants with pouches for his pistols on his thighs and belted bottoms that stop at his ankles.

His Faunus traits manifest as a longer tail and his Omnitrix symbol was on his chest .

"No matter how many times I see it, I still don't believe it." Kali replied.

"I just saw it and I don't believe it. How was that technology like this exist?" April asked.

"It's Level 20 technology, while your technology is impressive for a planet who has never gone to space, it's nowhere near enough to do something like this." Ben explained as Jaune was checking himself out the best he can.

"So this is what it's like to be like a Faunus. I'm actually kind of amazed by how similar we feel." Jaune commented.

"Why do you plan on calling this one? You have to have a name." Ben asked as Jaune shrugged.

"I'll worry about that later, Miss Moon, do you mind?" Jaune asked, gesturing to his symbol.

"Just place your hand over the badge. It'll do the Rest." Ben explained.

Hesitantly placing her hand over the badge, April waited for something to happen when she felt a pinch over her hand, signifying the needle extracting her DNA, processing the new DNA.

 ** _"New DNA scanned and processed: DNA: Arctic Fox Faunus now downloaded and added to the cloud."_ **The Omnitrix announced.

"Let's give this a try." Ben added, accessing his new form with his Ultimatrix since he and Jaune share the same Playlist of the million Alien Heroes.

In Ben's Place was a handsome, tall and slender young man that would make any woman blush deeply. He has fair skin with pointed ears on top of his head, slanted golden eyes with slit pupils, and knee-length silver hair with short bangs and Like Most foxes his canines Double as fangs.

His outfit was of armor included a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass and "lotus petal" faulds. Both his armor and his long flowing sash had a decided Chinese influence. His kimono was mostly white with a red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves, giving him the appearance that he was of royal birth. He wore sashinuki hakama which were gathered at the ankles, producing a "ballooning" effect that would low from a non-existent wind. His footwear consisted of black ankle-high boots.

"Kyuubi!" Ben cried as he was both shushed by April and Kali.

"May's sleeping, I don't want her to wake up from her nap so soon." April explained as Kyuubi nodded.

"Alright, I'll talk quietly while I'm here. Jaune, go find other sources of DNA if you can. I need to talk to Sienna Khan." Kyuubi ordered, heading up stairs into an empty room, placing a seal to silence the room and took a deep breath.

Cutting his right hand, Ben went through five handseals and slammed it into the ground creating a puff of smoke which revealed Enma looking towards Ben with a serious look on his features.

"It is good to see you, Hiruzen. You haven't looked a day older then last we met nearly 20 years ago." Enma greeted.

"It may have only been 20 years for you, but it's only been two days for me. Time between different universes is not always consistent." Ben explained as Enma nodded.

"Because I've seen how powerful you are and your true character, there will be no need for the test." Enma replied as Ben smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, old friend, now please don't tell anyone about this because we need to keep it a secret for as long as possible at least until I tell them myself." Ben ordered.

Nodding his head in agreement, Enma quickly left, so Ben could continue to leave in order to talk to Sienna about what could possibly happen tonight, knowing that no matter what happens, the world of Remnant will change forever.

* * *

 **In the Arena.**

The scene cuts to a smirking Cinder as she sits in one of the Amity Colosseum's seats along with the rest of the cheering crowd, their screams being drowned out by the announcements.

"Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! The one-on-one finals!" Port announced.

In the center of the battlefield's stage, Yang smirks confidently as the camera pans down the line of final fighters, a few new faces mixed in with Sun, Penny, Mercury, and the troubled Pyrrha at the other end of the line.

"Barty, why don't you explain the rules?" Port asked.

"Ah, it's quite simple, Peter. Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined _immediately_ before the match takes place!" Oobleck explained.

"Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare!" Port commented.

"Ah, yes, yes! Now, let's see who our first match will be!" Oobleck said.

The energetic doctor points out to the screens above the stadium as the roulette starts spinning, this time for competitors instead of biomes. The "random selection" is watched by the owner of the Crow Bar, a group of Human and Faunus kids, the visitors and workers at the Cross Continental Transmit System, before it gets back from the worldwide audience glimpses to reveal the first showdown.

"Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black!" Port announced.

"Break a leg, sis!" Ruby cried, not seeing Cinder, still smiling, gets up from her place and begins walking out, eyes on the battlefield.

"Would all other combatants please leave the stage!" Port ordered.

The rest of the lineup does so, and Yang starts walking up to Mercury in the middle as the floor around them opens once more, with a ring of spotlights rising up to automatically fix their lights on the remaining two.

"You better not go easy on me." Yang said, smiling at her opponent.

"You wish." Mercury replied with a dark laugh.

Both brawlers face the crowds one last time, then slowly start advancing on each other, arms raised defensively until their hands can almost touch, as the final countdown commences.

"Three! Two! One! Begin!" Oobleck called as the match began.

Immediately, Yang throws a punch, and Mercury spins his foot to meet it, creating a shockwave between the weapons that launches him back. He closes the distance quickly and aims at her feet with his boot, but she leaps over it and fires off a shot of her Ember Celica that he rotates to avoid.

They fight fist-to-fist for a moment, Yang getting in a fiery blast on her opponent at the cost of him also landing a blow on her. She falls back on her feet when Mercury shoots himself into the air to get farther away from her, looking up and smiling.

Yang doesn't relent for a second, launching shot after shot only for Mercury to dodge each of them, sliding around the stage on clouds of air until he attempts to come down on her with his leg.

She blocks and pushes away the attack, but he goes under her shotgun burst and manages to land a kick on her, though she still lands in a crouch, now grimacing. She launches forward with a double blast and continues landing blow after blazing blow on him, right up to when he roundhouse kicks her in the back and attempts to hit her with his heel.

She gets out just in time and punches he ground trying to get him, but he leaps out and twirls to get a hit on her as one of his kicks seems to pass over her, but then he brings it down hard enough to shatter the steel underneath, which Yang narrowly rolls backward to avoid.

They exchange kicks after this attack until Mercury hits her backwards, and he rushes forward only to receive a fist to his chin, then his torso, knocking him on his stomach. He gets up right as Yang starts raining down fire again, causing him to somersault back until one explosion causes him to get knocked off of the stage.

He saves himself by firing his boots downward and flying back in front of his enemy, unleashing a series of kicks that she deflects with her arms as she ducks under one attack only to receive another as Mercury jumps into the air to knock her back, and he follows it up with a shot from his boots as Yang avoids it effortlessly, not noticing it still hanging around behind her.

Switching tactics, Mercury starts shooting his foot out in every direction, each kick into the air accompanied by a silvery blast that are barely even aimed at Yang. She dodges each one coming her way and gets in close through the circling barrage of shots, fighting with their fists again until Mercury kicks her into the air and knocks her right back to the ground, followed by the dozens of swirling shots that now converge right on to Yang.

When the blasts stop coming down on his opponent, Mercury gets up from his crouch and grins to himself, dusting off his outfit and seeming as happy as can be until the smoke from behind him erupts into flames. His momentary shock turns into another smile as he turns around to see the red-eyed Yang slam her knuckles together and come at him. Screaming, she lands a punch that sends him back, and she rushes up avoiding each kick and even taking one with no effect to pound at him with an unrelenting bombardment of left-right blows. He has enough time to let out a pained groan before she hits him in the stomach, his Aura sparkling up to try and defend him from the last hit to the face by the upset blonde. He lands on his back as the buzzer sounds over the roars of the audience.

"What a way to kick off the finals!" Port called.

"Yeah! You did it, sis!" Ruby cried.

"Way to go Yang!" Blake cried.

"WE KNEW YOU COULD DO IT, MOMMY!" Kirby and Kitty cried.

"Better Luck next time." Yang said, walking away, never seeing Cinder smirk as she pulled out a remote from her hiding spot and pushed it.

Down in the arena, Mercury was walking right in front of Yang in order to keep up appearances just as his leg started spazzing out, creating sparks from his boots before completely exploding altogether, much to everyone's horror especially when the magic detectors went off.

The moment the detectors went off, everyone quickly became concerned as both James and atlas knights surrounded her.

"Yang Xiao Long, you've been detected using Magic. As of this moment, you and your team are hereby suspended from this tournament forever and under arrest!" Ironwood shouted, removing her gauntlets and placing handcuffs over her.

"What!? But I-" Yang began, but was cut off by Ironwood.

"You're the only Magic user within the arena. Your husband's on Menagerie, the two demons are at work, Bayonetta and whatever Jeanne is currently shopping, Dante, Nero, and Vergil are all training within the Emerald Forest and Hope is currently on the island of Patch, so unless there is someone else within the arena that uses Magic that you haven't told us about, you're under arrest." Ironwood explained, walking away.

Yang looks around at the guns aimed at her and the people cursing her name for using Magic, still not knowing what just happened or what will come next as the screen cuts to black.

* * *

 **Omake. An Explanation of a mother and a Devils anger.**

Coming down to breakfast after missing his grandfather leave, Nero was hoping to get something to eat in order to avoid his mom when he accidentally bumped straight into the woman he was trying to avoid along with Bayonetta, much to his anger as he didn't bring his Sword the Red Queen or his gun the Blue Rose with him, making him growl under his breath as he tried to push past her.

"Nero, wait!" Jeanne cried only to be ignored as she sighed.

"You can't blame him for being angry, I mean you did abandoned him for years." Bayonetta added, still upset that she wasn't told that her best friend had a son.

"But it wasn't my fault. Your dad kidnapped and brainwashed me." Jeanne explained.

"Try telling that to him." Bayonetta replied, crossing her arms.

"I have, but he completely ignores me. He definitely has his father's anger." Jeanne explained.

"Follow him to breakfast. Don't let him leave and I'll make sure you explain your side of the story." Bayonetta ordred, walking away.

Sighing, Jeanne walked towards the cafeteria, transforming into a Cat to hide easier, not noticing Alice, who got home very early in the morning, followed her close behind only seeing the new cat and not her transformation, determined to keep the new "competition" away from Kirby.

Seeing that Nero had not noticed her as he opened the door, Jeanne immediately tried to go into it until her tail was grabbed from behind by a darkly grinning Alice who seemed to have a sadistic look on her face, showing her awfully sharp teeth that seemed unusually shiny and clean, making Jeanne even more nervous.

"THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE!" Alice declared, creating small puff of fire to scare the cat away.

"Umm... This may be a good time to tell you that I'm not actually a cat, I'm just a Human in disguise." Jeanne explained as Alice grinned even more.

"Then in that case, you get a two second headstart. No human slave gets to impersonate a glorious cat such as I: The Great Alice." Alice replied, letting go of the lover of Vergil Sparda's tail who immediately began to run after changing back, knowing she can't take on a Spirit Tiger without attracting Queen Zelda.

Seeing Jeanne run, Alice smirked as she started to run after the Umbra Witch, which hoping to catch her in order to teach the human slaves their place in the natural order of things AKA below her paws where they rightfully belong, so they can serve her every need.

Bursting through the door in her full grown upstate, Alice immediately started tracking down Jeanne, not caring who saw her because everyone already saw her on TV, no longer caring for secrecy as everyone looked towards her.

"Now where did she go? Hey, Human Slaves, has anyone seen a cat go in here?" Alice asked.

"Who are you calling Human Slaves?" Mercury asked, feeling insulted.

"Well, you humans clearly need us glorious cats to tell you what to do. I mean what's better than a cat?" Alice asked as everyone looked confused as a moth tried to fly close to Nero only to be blasted with Alice's fire that nearly hits her, forcing her to change back.

"Hehehe. Now to make sure the Human Slave never transforms into a glorious cat because she's not worthy." Alice said, getting ready to blast her again only to be picked up by Blake before she could do so.

"You're not going to kill anyone Alice just because they turn into a cat…. and stop scaring other cats away." Blake said as Alice struggle to escape.

"Let me go, my fellow cat! The Human Slave need to be taught her place!" Alice cried, struggling to escape.

Seeing his mom, Nero tried to walk away again only to get stopped by a barrier of hair in front of the door, making him mad again as he opened up his jacket and stuck his right arm into a mechanical hand with the primary colors being silver, blue and gold. The only part of the weapon that changes between stowed and firing form is the hand, the wrist splitting apart and the fingers extending so that it can deliver its powerful electrical blasts.

This is the Overture, one of his Devil Breakers that was originally used to replace his right arm when Vergil ripped it off before he regrow it, but was modified, so he could still use them.

Using Overture, Nero tried to destroy the barrier only for it to be completely unsinged no matter how many times he used it, making him highly upset.

Channeling his energy into the Overture, Nero launched it into the air, causing it to beep slowly before finally exploding, creating no damage.

"Alright, if you want to play that game." Nero said, accessing his inner power.

Accessing his full DT which is much more human looking than his uncle or father's, due to lacking large wings or protrusions and sporting long, white hair which grows past his shoulders. He also grows short horns similar to his original DT and his arms are now identical to the Devil Bringer. In his DT form, Nero gains demonic yellow pupils with sharp irises and the sclera within his eyes turn black.

Using his Claws, Nero tried to cut the hair, succeeding for a bit before his eyes, the hair punched him right back, sending him flying towards the vending machines, denting them.

Racing towards her son, Jeanne tried to help him up, so she can talk to him, but her hand was slapped away from him as he got up.

"Nero, wait. Please just let me explain everything!" Jeanne begged.

"You're 20 years too late to explain anything." Nero retorted.

"Just let me explain!" Jeanne begged, trying to stay calm.

"EXPLAIN WHAT?! WHY YOU ABANDONED ME?! WELL, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Nero shouted.

"I WAS TOLD YOU WERE DEAD!" Jeanne shouted, stopping Nero's shouts.

"What...!?" Nero asked, shocked about this revelation.

"I went back to the island after I was free from being mind controlled by Balder and this is what happened." Jeanne explained.

 **Flashback to 19 years ago.**

After being free and getting reacquainted with her childhood friend, Jeanne immediately got on a boat that took her straight to Fortuna, The Island of Mystery as well as the Home of the Order of the Sword, a Cult that worships the Demon knight Sparda like a god.

Once on land, Jeanne immediately checked into her hotel and flew out the window as a bird and flew straight to an majestic, although somewhat eerie castle contains that two halls, some smaller rooms such as a dining room, a gallery, a library, and, interestingly, a torture chamber, a central courtyard and even a graveyard.

This is Castle Fortuna, the supposed home of Sparda when he was the Feudal Lord.

Walking inside, Jeanne easily got passed any guards that was waiting for her going straight to the dinning Room, finding just the man she was looking for having breakfast, not at all surprised to see her as he continued to eat his breakfast.

"I see you've returned. So nice if you to join me for breakfast." Sanctus greeted.

"Cut the bullshit, Sanctus. The rest of the island may believe in the cool aid you feed them by worshiping Sparda, but I do not, Where's my son?" Jeanne demanded.

"Straight to the point as always, my child. It's that kind of attitude that'd be welcomed with in the Order." Sanctus replied as Jeanne pointed her gun at him.

"I'm not going to worship Sparda as a god. Tell me where Nero is and I'll be on my way." Jeanne stated as Sanctus adopted a look of pity as he got up and led her outside to the graveyard, much to her worry as he pointed at a snow covered grave stone.

"I'll give you all the time you need." Sanctus said, walking away.

Wiping away the snow, Jeanne let out a horrifying gasp as she saw the name and date of the stone.

Nero Vergil Sparda, 1999-2001

Bursting into tears, Jeanne starred at the grave, completely ignoring the weather around her as she cried more and more, thinking about how she first lost her clan, her lover, and now her one and only child ,never noticing Sanctus smirked darkly from the window watching her the entire time.

 **Flashback Pause.**

"Wait, how can you know he smirked darkly if you were too busy crying?" Nero asked, wondering if she is just making this up.

"Because after I heard of a strange incident on the island, I went back and found his journal explaining about how he tricked me saying you were dead, but I still couldn't find you." Jeanne explained before continuing her explanation.

 **Flashback Resume.**

Watching from the window, Sanctus stayed silent as he watched the witch cry out her heart As he smirked darkly the entire time.

 _'Foolish woman, now the grandson of Sparda is mine if I'm unable to capture Dante.'_ Sanctus thought, showing he knows the truth of Nero's heritage.

Getting up, Jeanne immediately flew away from the grave, not wishing to look at it ever again, never returning to the island for several years.

 **Flashback end.**

"Ever since that day, I thought you were dead. When I found out you were alive, I searched the island for you, but I was told you had left after losing an arm." Jeanne explained.

Growling in anger, Nero slammed his arm into the vending machine, destroying it completely as he had a new reason to hate the former holiness of the Order of the Sword.

"Grrrr... I'm going to go train in the woods, I need to think about all this." Nero replied, walking away as the barrier disappeared.

Watching him leave, Jeanne only sighed, knowing that he just needs to cool off, so he can think about things later.

 _'Hopefully, now he'll give me a chance...'_ Jeanne thought, walking away for a shopping trip.

 **Meanwhile with Darkness and Space**

After the incident with the Time Well Portals, Darkness immediately got to work with Space helping her, making sure that no one not even Nightmare would steal the Dead Bodies of the Dagonius, making sure that her Bastard Son never uses them on Thorin or the people of Remnant who wanted to kill him out of Fear and Hate caused by Racism.

Don't get her wrong, as far as she knows, she understood that only Koan with the Nemetrix, containing the DNA of the extinct Anodite Predator, is the only one who is allowed to put Ben down should he go rouge and due to the fact people are afraid of him due to his powers which they have a right to be since they don't understand.

"There. That should do it, Darkness." Space commented, getting rid of the dead bodies of the Xenomorphs and Dagonius.

"Thank you, Space. Just remember that your brother is no doubt helping Nightmare." Darkness replied, causing Space to nod.

"I know. Also, just be glad we took zero chances with Nightmare trying to discover the Dagonius especially the Xenomorphs. Even if they are a Hive Mind species and listen to the Queen, remember, he's still the Master of the Mind alongside Dreams and Fear." Space explained as Darkness sighed.

"If Nightmare really did discovered Xenomorph Prime and captured a Queen and mind controls it and sent it to Remnant. All Hell will break loose especially if the Atlas Military tried to experiment on the dead bodies, which would result in catastrophic repercussions. Xenomorphs are NOT to be used as Weapons as they only care about reproducing and expanding their hive colonies with a Queen." Darkness explained as Space softly smiled.

"Then, it's a good thing that Nightmare didn't discover those in my champion's universe. And we rather keep it that way. The last thing we need is Nightmare stealing Alien Technology from Galvan Prime and Yautja and capturing a Queen Xenomorph." Space replied as she and Darkness vanished, showing that they have more work to come as Dreams was still working on the Dream Catchers along with Life and Magic helping her.

 **With Darkness and Death**

 **Death's Realm**

"For the last time, Darkness, I know what I'm doing with Vergil Lionheart's soul. I already learned my lesson." Death said, trying to reason with Darkness.

"Hand over his soul, now. My patience has limits, just because you learned your lesson, doesn't mean you do not talk back to me like that." Darkness warned, putting her foot down as Death sighed.

"*Sigh*, Very well, Mother, I'm sorry..." Death replied, taking out Vergil Lionheart's Soul from Death's Judgment and willingly handed it over to Darkness, allowing her to take it as she hugged Death.

"Look, sweetheart, Fear and I truly understood that you finally learned your lesson since Smash Bros. Ultimate, we truly do. I knew you wanted to apologize to Thorin by forging Lionheart's soul AKA Madura's Reincarnation into a weapon with zero sentience for my Son." Darkness explained, showing her soft side.

"But Mother, that's what I was actually going to do. I wanted to show Thorin and Minerva that I'm truly sorry for mocking him in the Forbidden Section with the TV's." Death replied.

"We both we're not stupid about how that weasel reincarnated into reincarnation that easily since his soul was in Hell." Darkness said with a dark smile as Death nodded.

"Evil... I should've known... Mother...?" Death asked, earning a smile from her mother.

"Go ahead." Darkness replied as Death happily left, heading to Evil's Realm to permanently teach her a lesson with Fear about helping Madura reincarnate into his reincarnations especially Vergil Lionheart and almost getting Thorin/Ben killed.

 **5 hours later**

"Mother, I'm back." Death replied, earning a curious smile from Darkness.

"Oh, how did your "meeting" go with Evil?" Darkness asked, earning a dramatic and sinister smile from Death.

"Let's just say it went very well and it will teach her to never help the Bastard Father of Thorin weasel his way into reincarnation permanently and of course almost getting Thorin killed as she had no choice in the matter to swear an oath under her True Name all thanks to my master of manipulation with my words..." Death explained as Darkness softly smiled as Death said.

"Don't get me wrong, no doubt she already found a loophole, she may not be able to harm him and his family and friends in any shape or form including helping out along with her champion, but that doesn't mean she can guide others and tell them what to do either like Salem." Death explained as Darkness smiled at that as the screen cut to black.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY ver.)**

 **Yang Xiao Long: Hi, I'm Yang Xiao Long. Apparently, after winning the one-on-one rounds with the Vytal Festival against Mercury, I've been** **arrested for using Magic in the tournament and Team RWBY is suspended. How!? I didn't even use Magic against Mercury! I only used my gauntlets, my semblance, and my skills!? What is going on?**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **Beginning of the End**

 **Oobleck:** **(** **cutting through the flashback** **)** **Yang Xiao Long wins!**

* * *

 **Toy2711: And there we go. Another Canon chapter down. How did you all like the fact that instead of Mercury's leg being broken, it shows Yang being framed by using Magic in the Vytal Festival due to Cinder? Leave your comments in the reviews below. Tune in next time for Issue 7: Beginning of the End, where Ben and Jaune are on Menagerie collecting Faunus DNA Samples. See you next chapter!**


	70. V3 I7: Beginning of the End

Volume 3 Issue 7: Beginning of the End

 **Menagerie**

 **Ghira's Study, Belladonna Family Home**

The opening begins with Ben as Kyuubi walking into Ghira's study which was on the upper floor, accessible via a balcony through a sliding glass door. The walls and flooring are wooden, and bookshelves line nearly every wall. Ghira's desk is sectioned off from the main space of the room, on a marble floor two steps up from the rest of the room. On the wall behind the desk is a painting of the view of Kuo Kuana from the Belladonna home's front door, framed behind glass. On either side of the desk is a potted plant.

The main area of the study has an oversized coffee table, around which is a smooth couch and two loveseats. Beneath this furniture set is a rug - dull green around the edges and a much lighter, paler green in the middle.

Hanging from the ceiling are potted plants with small, red flowers, and on either side of the room is a marbled green pillar. On the opposite wall from the desk is a wooden door. To the right of the door is a painting of an ocean with tropical hills silhouetted in the distance, all of which is mostly shades of red from a sunset.

Seeing their new attendant, Sienna narrowed her eyes at Ben, remembering how she was told about Katherine getting a highly experimental and brand new Watch through a text message without even being consulted first about it.

"I'm glad your both here. Because right now, I need your help." Kyuubi said, taking a seat.

"What do you need help with?" Ghira asked.

"I need to copy Semblances. Jaune is collecting DNA, but I need some semblances to help me." Ben explained.

"Are you sure you need to copy people's Semblances and not give my niece a highly untested and dangerous weapon?" Sienna asked.

"Ok, first off, I get where you're going, and secondly, I tested it on myself because as of this moment, I'm one of the only three people alive who knows how to make a watch because Azmuth downloaded the information into my brain should he die." Ben explained.

"So it's possible Nightmare could steal that information from him?" Ghira asked, remembering what Ben told him about Nightmare alongside Dreams are the 2 out of 3 Embodiment Masters of the Mind.

"Not with Alice nearby. Anyway, what's your semblance, Sienna? Anything at all is helpful." Ben asked as Sienna sighed and got up to demonstrate.

"My semblance isn't like most. I'm sure you know my sister can create chains and use them to drain people of their aura, correct?" Sienna asked as Ben nodded.

"My semblance is similar, however, instead of draining aura, I drain dust, adding that power to my own." Sienna explained, demonstrating by using her own ice crystal within her whip and to Ben's amazement, coats her arms In ice.

"That'll definitely be helpful for me. Ghira, what can you do?" Ben asked, quickly copying hers.

"My semblance allows me to use my anger to increase my strength." Ghira explained, doing the same.

"I'll take it. Sienna, I need numbers from your organization to show me their Semblances." Ben stated.

"The White Fang may not help you, they don't like humans." Sienna explained, crossing her arms.

"Leave that to me, just get them to show their semblances." Ben stated, changing into Ghostfreak.

Sighing, Sienna got up and headed towards the base where a pair of Fox Faunus waiting outside for her.

The one on the right was a man wearing a red hood that functions partially as a cloak, made of two pieces held together by yellow buttons and string. He wears a black tunic with two sections extending farther down than the rest at his front, and a hole is cut out for his tail. Both the hood and tunic have white trimming. He also wears detached white sleeves, bound at the mid-bicep and the wrists. Black gloves serve that function and attach to his middle fingers. His white pants are pleated. He wears black open-toed sandals with fabric extending up to his knees.

The other was a taller version of him wearing the same outfit only he had a spot cut open for a pair of long tall fluffy ears.

This is Corsac and Fennec Albain respectively, representatives of the White Fang on the continent of Menagerie.

"You're back early, high leader." Corsac said, bowing his head before smelling something.

"What is that smell? It smells like a rotting corpse." Fennec asked, covering his nose.

"I don't smell that bad, do I? I mean no one has complained Ghostfreak's smell before besides his breath." Ghostfreak said, revealing himself as the two drew their daggers.

"Stand-down, you two, he's with me." Sienna as the two ignored her orders.

"Forgive us, your grace, but we cannot allow this human into the base again." Fennec explained.

"He has brought more aliens to this planet, then that pink one." Corsac added, not knowing that he will regret that since Fennec's Time will Die will come very soon.

"What if I become a Faunus?" Ghostfreak asked.

"Unless you're born one, you cannot past." Corsac explained.

"Alright, have it your way." Ghostfreak replied, backing up before flying straight into Corsac, making him gasp loudly.

"Brother!" Fennec cried, worried.

Fennec looked towards the gasping fox, worried he may be having a seizure of some kind before they saw his eyes turned a green color.

"Well, since I can't be born a Faunus, I'll just have to borrow your brother's body. Oh! And, don't try to attack me because you're only end up hurting whatever this guy's name is." Ghostfreak.

"Get out of his body, Tennyson, you can't use your own semblance inside his…. Can you?" Sienna stated.

"Hmm... let's find out, you with the ears, show me your semblance and I will let him go." Ghostfreak replied.

Growling, Fennec did as he was told, creating a cyclones in his hands, showing his mastery over the wind like his chosen weapon, amazing Ghostfreak as he tried to "scan" his semblance, having a little success.

"Looks like I can scan it, just not it's full power. Well, a deal's a deal, so I'm going to get out of his body now." Ghostfreak said, leaving Corsac's body.

Leaving his body, Ghostfreak changed back to normal form before he was blasted by the cyclones, sending him all the way into the ocean, causing him to sink like a stone.

Trying to swim up, Ben started to feel incredibly weak as his power was being drained from him by the salt water which was draining him faster due to his Devil Fruit, making him struggle as he could not move, unaware of Darkness softly smirking at him from her realm as she really needed to fix that as she decided to call in a favor and left her realm.

Quickly changing into Ripjaws, Ben quickly swam up to the quickly, reaching the surface Much to his relief as he gasped for breath once he change back to normal where Sienna ran up to him along with two new Faunus, unaware that he will have his ability to swim in his Human Form again very soon.

The first was a a tall male bat Faunus with spiky brown hair and a goatee. He wears a black and dark gray uniform with gold buttons and zipper like the rest of his enforcers. He has brown bat wings on his back.

This is Yuma, a Bat Faunus and a member of the White Fang Menagerie Branch.

The other was a young girl with blue eyes and medium length blue hair covering her right eye. She has pale skin and pronounced gray veins on her chest and arms. These lead to her gray hands, where her spinnerets are located.

She wears a black and dark gray uniform with gold buttons and zipper like the rest of her enforcers, but unlike her male teammates, her front zipper is left open, revealing her upper chest.

This is Trifa, a Spider Faunus and The DNA source of Spider-Freak, and another member of the White Fang Menagerie Branch.

"Are you ok, Tennyson?" Sienna questioned with worry.

"Yeah, I just cannot swim anymore." Ben explained, much to everyone's confusion.

"What do you mean you can't swim anymore? We had that pool party at your house before we all came back." Sienna asked, ignoring how her soldiers were looking at her as if she betrayed them.

"I ate something called a Devil Fruit. While it does give me a tremendous amount of power, it makes it, so I can never swim in human form again." Ben explained, unaware of Darkness smirking at him from her realm as she will fix that.

"What kind of power did you trade to give up ability to swim?" Trifa asked, wanting to get information to take down the most powerful man on the planet, but she will also regret that choice later on.

"The kind that could sink the entire island into the sea or rip the plan in half depending on what I'm feeling." Ben replied rather casually.

"If you have that much power, than why are you so worried about fighting that guy? Besides the fact he practically kicked your ass a few days ago." Yuma asked.

"Because he can survive plant destroyer attacks, his biology combined with his cybernetics, his new abilities and who knows what else makes him just as if not more dangerous than me, speaking of which, Ultimatrix, scan foreign DNA." Ben ordered.

"Uncatalogued DNA detected! Scan in progress." The Ultimatrix spoke, scanning Yuma with its Yellow DNA Scanning Ray from the dial/power core.

 _ **"Unknown DNA Sample Acquired. Scan complete. DNA scanned and species recognized. Faunus. Subspecies identified: Bat Faunus. Unlocked and available on Playlist 47."** _ The Ultimatrix announced.

"Looks like he didn't get around to scanning a bat, Oh well can you two Show me your semblance?" Ben asked.

"I'm not showing no Human my semblance especially to an Alien." Yuma replied.

"What if I choose to be a Faunus?" Ben asked.

"So long as you have that gauntlet or badge, you're not a true Faunus." Trifa explained as Ben smirked.

"Alright. Ultimatrix, Command Code - 1019 Tennyson, Benjamin. Engage Full Bio Lock: Shadow Cat." Ben mandated as the Ultimatrix came online, transforming him into shadow cat with a burst of light.

"There you go, Senpai... Dammit! I'm going to get this under control one day!" Shadow Cat declared, shaking his fist, revealing he is still wearing the watch.

"Wait, how are you wearing the watch? I thought you got some kind of badge when you transform." Yuma asked.

"Well, you see I just engaged the full bio lock. Normally, when I transform, I have a badge that'll allow me to change back, however, I basically just change the default DNA to the specific form, that way I am by your own words: I am a Faunus and not Human." Shadow Cat explained as the three looked in amazement.

"So you're saying in theory you could live your entire life like this?" Trifa asked, amazed.

"I'm saying I can live my entire life as Blake if I wanted to because it's her DNA." Shadow Cat explained as the three stared at him.

"…..Have you done something like that?" Yuma asked, a little too curious for his own good.

"None of your business, now cut the chit chat and show me your semblances because if I die there's no one to stop him from killing every last one of you for being associates with me." Ben stated.

"We're not your associates, Human." Trifa replied.

"No. But Sienna is and by a technicality, she's the leader of a large terrorist group with a large assortment of weapons and troops that could potentially pose a risk to him, so guess what his first target will be if he doesn't go after Atlas first?" Shadow Cat asked.

"Why should we be concerned? One less Human in the world." Yuma asked.

"Because if he wanted to he could wipe all life on this planet both Human and Faunus, my family is safe, but the rest of you are not, so start showing them." Ben ordered.

"Do as he says, that squid has destroyed a total of six worlds, wiping out all life, I've seen the footage and let me tell you even if we partner up with all the Huntsman and Atlas Military personnel in the world, we'd have zero chance, so do it." Sienna added.

Scowling, Yuma took a deep breath and let out a loud screech towards Shadow Cat, revealing his screeches that turn a normal bat's echolocation into a sonic death scream that caused Shadow Cat to scream as he covered his cat ears in pain as it's not that powerful as Echo Echo and his Ultimate Form's Sonic Screams and Sonic Disks.

Quickly copying it, Shadow Cat then used a spell to silence the bat, much to his relief as he tried to get his hearing back, letting him sigh in relief.

Nodding towards her fellow Faunus, Trifa frowned, but did as she was ordered, spitting on the ground, turning a normal spider poison into corrosive acid with her semblance.

"Thank you both, now I'm going to go find Ilia, her semblance could be useful." Shadow Cat said, walking away towards the White Fang base, thinking she be there….. before he got distracted by a fish vendor.

Seeing that he was easily distracted, the three White Fang members sweat drop wondering how this was going to be the savior of their planet if he is not easily distracted as Shadow Cat.

 _'If this is supposed to be our savior, we're doomed.'_ Yuma thought.

 _'This is the guy who cured me?'_ Trifa thought.

 _'I hope he wins for the girl's sake.'_ Sienna thought.

* * *

 **With Cinder.**

Cinder was in her seat with a cruel smirk as she watched as Yang was dragged away in hand cuffs, surrounded by military drones that are all no doubt programmed to shoot her with lethal force should it be required thinking about how everything came together.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

 _'I want to be strong.'_ the voice of Cinder thought.

"A beautiful ring... for a beautiful woman." A salesman stated.

"I'm sorry?" the woman asked, confused.

 _'I want to be feared.'_ the voice of Cinder continued.

"What?! Impossible! What did…?!" the salesman cried.

"She went that way!" A man cried.

 _'I want to be powerful.'_ the voice of Cinder finished.

"Someone, call the police!" the woman cried.

"How'd she do that?" The salesman wondered.

Suddenly, the darkness cuts to the smirking face of Cinder Fall, seen with shorter hair and a metal version of Midnight with arrows on her back.

"How did you do that?" Cinder asked.

The person she is talking to in the abandoned alleyway, cornered against a wall, is revealed to be Emerald Sustrai. Emerald has a ponytail instead of her usual locks and is wearing a different outfit, missing her usual white top and arm accessories. Some of the clothes' colors – gloves, pants, even Thief's Respite – are switched for different hues. She glares at this stranger while glancing around, backing away slowly and not answering. Without warning, she attempts to get her revolvers from their holsters.

"Don't. Unless, of course, you _want_ them to hear you." Cinder warned as the sound of footsteps running past while she speaks.

"What do you want?" Asked Emerald letting go of her guns.

"I've already told you. _And I don't like repeating myself._ " Cinder replied, stepping closer.

"I didn't _do_ anything! Just leave me alone!" Emerald screamed.

"I know my fair share of liars and thieves. Stealing is an art of patience, coordination, and in a pinch, sleight of hand. But you didn't _steal_ the ring in your pocket." Cinder explained, ignoring how the green haired girl checked her pocket, shocked that she was seen.

"You took it right before the jeweler's eyes. _And he smiled._ " Cinder finished, impressed.

"Who are you?" Emerald asked.

Cinder keeps on smiling as the scene fades to black, and the voices return.

" _You will question everything._ " Cinder explained as there was a growling sound.

"That's impossible." Emerald replied, clearly shocked.

There is a sound similar to something vanishing in a puff of smoke, and the growling instantly stops.

"I wish to take on an apprentice." Cinder explained.

"He lives up in the mountains with his son." a large man told her.

"Follow me, and you'll never be hungry again." Cinder explained.

"Thank you…" Emerald replied.

The darkness opens up once more on the panting, bruised and bloodied face of another familiar youth, Mercury Black. He is missing his armor and sash, and his knees are bandaged and stained with blood. There is light from a burning house dancing to his back as he stands before a confident Cinder and wary Emerald.

"What are you looking at!?" Mercury demanded.

"I'm looking for Marcus Black." Cinder explained.

Mercury in response simply spits blood on the ground as he gestures back at the burning house and the white-haired man lying face down behind him.

" _That's_... the assassin?" Emerald asked.

"And you're his son. We saw your fight from the treeline. He's taught you well." Cinder said, interested.

"guess so." Mercury commented casually.

"What's your name?" Cinder asked.

"Mercury." the newly orphaned Teen answered.

"Mercury... Tell me, are you anything like your father?" Cinder asked.

The scene fades to black on her smile again.

"So what's in it for me?" Mercury asked.

"We don't need him! Everything was going fine!" Emerald cried, receiving a slap, presumably by Cinder.

"Do _not_ mistake your place." Cinder warned.

"My dad always said... " _if you need to know a city, ask the rats._ " Mercury explained.

"Well, hello, gorgeous." Roman added just as Mercury was speaking of rats.

"So, let me get this straight..." the voice of Adam asked.

Darkness cuts away to the image of Cinder standing respectfully in the center of a tent, Emerald and Mercury sitting on their knees behind her. Two members of the White Fang armed with a rifle and sword are to one side, and the Lieutenant leaning up against the other, as a man steps into view before a map of Remnant.

"You could've gone to anyone for help. You could've made a deal with a gang leader, paid off some Huntsmen that have strayed from their... _righteous path_... but instead, you choose to seek an audience with me." Adam continued.

"You're the one we need. Your skill, your ability to lead those beneath you. You're an exceptionally valuable man, Adam. And we've put a lot of thought into-" Cinder explained before she was cut off by Adam raising his fingers.

"Then you're clearly not thinking straight! If you truly understood me, you would know coming here was a mistake. The White Fang is not an organization for hire. We're a force of _revolution!_ " Adam explained as he makes a fist with his last word, and Emerald shares a look with Mercury, eyebrows raised.

"I believe our plan will be beneficial for all parties involved. I have... an associate in Vale. He and I are working on a revolution of our own. But we can't do it without your forces. We need-l" Cinder said as she was cut off again.

"What you need... is to leave." Adam warned, hoisting up his weapon.

"You're asking my men to die for your cause - a _human_ cause." Adam spoke, pausing as he puts a hand to the hilt of his sword.

"That is not an idea I am willing to entertain." Adam finished.

Cinder scowls in obvious displeasure, but makes herself bow to the White Fang leader wishing she could somehow incinerate him where he stands.

"Very well." Cinder replied.

The three leave the tent and go off into the nearby woods, with Adam stepping out to look at them from behind his mask.

"What was that about?" Blake asked, back when she was a part of the White Fang just before she left.

"Nothing. We need to finish preparing. The train will be here at dawn." Adam replied, walking Away as Blake follows her mentor as the scene fades to black.

"So now what?" Mercury asked.

"There's another task we must attend to." Cinder explained.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for a friend of mine." Emerald asked.

"Ah, yes. She was just here yesterday." an Inn Keeper explained.

"Remember the plan. Exactly as discussed. _Not a foot out of place._ " Cinder explained.

The darkness cuts to the overcast view of a forest, a single path with a wooden fence to either side cutting through the green. From the trees comes a lone white horse trotting along slowly, a green-cloaked rider with golden armor and her hood up on its back. The animal comes forward as the sharp sound is heard once more, and the two stop when they come across the scene of a young green-haired girl curled up and crying next to a felled bicycle.

Despite the fact that another camera angle shows only a fully-grown Emerald standing there, the rider dismounts from her steed and slowly approaches the child, who looks up as the mysterious stranger kneels down to her level and smirks. The girl flinches in fright when the woman reaches into her clothes and pulls out an apple, not realizing she's only offering it to empty air.

Emerald stands only a few feet away from the oblivious heroine, scrunching her face up in determination and readying to attack by grabbing her weapons and sliding a foot back. The kicked-up dust manages to be seen behind the girl even when the one who kicked it doesn't, and the woman gasps as the image of the child happily reaching for the apple suddenly disappears.

Dropping the fruit and leaping back quickly as the horse turns to run away, Amber ditches the cloak and pulls out her weapon, expanding the double crystal-headed staff to full length. She sees Emerald running towards her, guns blazing green shots, each of which are deflected against the Maiden's hand. Amber twirls the spear around her body, kicking up the winds and blasting it towards her opponent, forcing Emerald to slide back.

Just as she does this, Mercury comes up from the side and jumps over the fence, landing on her staff as she forces him and a returning Emerald back with another gale. Mercury simply leaps on a post and launches himself at her, forcing Amber to unleash a stream of fire from the red crystal on him, but her attacker merely curls up and lets his legs take the brunt of the damage, flames burning away the orange pants as the complex machinery and lit-up metal making up the robotic prosthetics underneath is revealed.

With his artificial limbs, he continues to come forward through the fire and kick Amber on her back, only for Emerald to land on her from above, cracking the very ground underneath. She and Mercury jump back and get ready to fight again when Amber gets up, head bowed until she looks up with orange energy pouring from her eyes. The winds erupt from the Maiden, swirling around and making her enemies cover their faces from the force, when she lifts off the ground and spreads her arms to the sky, lightning now rumbling in the clouds for her to aim at the two, who barely get out of the way in time.

Calling upon more of the storm, Mercury and Emerald continue to dodge each bolt as Cinder steps into view a ways back from the fight. The two ambushers fire on Amber, but the invisible shield now covers her whole body, taking each shot as she reaches to her side and clenches a fist, making the leaves rise into the air and come to her. With a raised arm, the leaves turn from green to frozen ice, and she rains the newly-sharpened projectiles down on her foes, who are unable to avoid the attack.

Amber continues this assault until she senses Cinder running towards her from behind, face set in determination, and summons a fireball to launch at her third adversary, who manages to leap over the attack. Cinder slides across the ground, kicking up dirt. Cinder faces her palm to the dirt, the yellow fabric on her sleeve glowing, and coalesces the dirt into several glass shards, which she aims at the floating Maiden. Amber is knocked back from the damage, face down in the dirt, until she looks up with normal eyes just when the sharp sound is heard again. She first sees the area empty, but Emerald flickers into view for a moment, and Amber slowly realizes what's happening as Mercury also shifts into her frame of vision, with Cinder coming forward in spurts, swords raised.

She attempts to slice Amber with the two blades, only for the Maiden to deflect each hit and kick the assailant away just as Mercury and Emerald come forward in her stead. The two miss their initial attacks and get kicked for their efforts, but Mercury lands a blow on her only for Amber to rush at him, not noticing Cinder connect her swords together into their bow shape and notching three arrows. Amber manages to punch Emerald and kick Mercury away right before turning around and seeing Cinder launch the arrows at the ground around her, which erupt in a high whistling noise and a burning explosion from each projectile. She feels the full force of it all, her Aura disappearing entirely from the damage.

The screen is white for a moment before Cinder appears with her partners behind her, slowly approaching their target as she gets up from her hands and knees. She swipes at the three with a gust of wind that blows them all away, but Mercury races back towards her until he's blasted back by a bolt of lightning from the now burning-eyed Maiden. She suddenly turns back and sends a fireball at Emerald, only for it to disappear and the real thief to be revealed on the other side, also getting a blast of flame.

With all three of her opponents down, Amber grabs her staff from the ground and uses it as support to walk over to Emerald, wincing and clutching her side all the while. Emerald only has time to look up in fear before Amber glowers and raises her weapon to finish the fight... just when a quick whooshing noise ends with a sudden thump right as she gasps in pain.

Eyes wide, Amber collapses forward, an arrow sticking out from her back while Cinder lowers the bow and smiles once more. She drops her weapon and calmly comes forward, taking out a white glove as Mercury and Emerald force their defeated foe to her knees. Amber and Cinder meet eye-to-eye before the villainess lifts up her now gloved hand, the back of it marked with the red symbol of an open eye in a compass shape, broken on one side by five diamond shapes. Cinder reaches down, palm towards Amber when the white suddenly opens a small red portal, out from which a Grimm bug comes out.

"Please don't..." Amber begged desperately.

The creature spits out a web of black, attaching to Amber's face in a familiar pattern. When she looks up, screaming, her one free eye is blazing, a final blast of wind erupting from her as the glow fades into the inky strands, up through the glove, and into Cinder's body. Her own victorious eyes light up with power, a shower of sparks surrounding her and black-and-red circle appearing under their feet. Amber closes her eye...

Then without warning, footsteps are seen racing towards the ritual, and Cinder only has a moment to look up and see Qrow Branwen swinging Harbinger down on them, severing the web and making the three leap back. The Huntsman grabs the unconscious Maiden before she hits the ground, and Cinder watches to her hand as the glove burns away into nothingness, leaving only a tattoo of high heels between her exposed shoulder blades.

Cinder looks up with a grin, right eye now brimming with golden energy, as she gets up from her position and raises her arms, embers circling around her. Qrow can only see her shimmering face for a second before the ground under him starts to glow, and he gets himself and Amber out of the way just as it explodes. He looks back and finds that the three are gone, then turns his worried gaze to the marked and comatose face of Amber when the scene fades to black.

"The Huntsman severed the connection before it was complete. Yes. It's... an emptiness. It burns. Like hunger. I like it. Yes. I will claim what is ours. Thank you." Cinder said.

The darkness cuts back to the White Fang camp, Adam and the Lieutenant in a different tent around a table with maps, masks, and vials of Dust all around.

"We'll find her, sir. I swear on my life." The Lieutenant stated.

"Forget it. It's time I returned to Mistral and..." Adam replied whose sentence is cut short with the sounds of groans, explosions, and crashing are heard outside the tent flaps. The two come out of the tent, blade and chainsaw raised.

"What is this?!" Adam demanded.

The camera changed to She Cinder swords drawn amid the still-smoking battlefield, with White Fang soldiers laying all around and her subordinates kneeling on the ground with cases in front of them.

"We could've gone to anyone for help." Cinder began as she discards her weapons and strides towards the two.

"But we chose you Adam Taurus." Cinder continued as a wall of flames abruptly starts at their feet as she raises her hand.

"Our plan will benefit both of us." Cinder continued as the camera changes to view her face. The designs on her sleeve glowing with the Fall Maiden powers.

" _Or one of us._ " Cinder finished as Emerald opens her case to reveal Dust crystals and collector canisters inside, while Mercury shows the neatly-arranged stacks of Lien in his.

"So, which will it be?" Cinder asked.

Adam slowly straightens up while Cinder lowers her arm, clothes going back to their regular colors as she smiles.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"Yeah! You did it, sis!" Ruby cried.

"Way to go Yang!" Blake cried.

"WE KNEW YOU COULD DO IT, MOMMY!" Kirby and Kitty cried.

"Better Luck next time." Yang said, walking away, never seeing Cinder smirk as she pulled out a remote from her hiding spot and pushed it.

Down in the arena, Mercury was walking right in front of Yang in order to keep up appearances just as his leg started spazzing out, creating sparks from his boots before completely exploding altogether, much to everyone's horror especially when the Magic Detectors went off.

The moment the detectors went off, everyone quickly became concerned as both Ironwood and the AK-200s' surrounded her.

"Yang Xiao Long, you've been detected using Magic. As of this moment, you and your team are hereby suspended from this tournament forever and under arrest!" Ironwood shouted, removing her gauntlets and placing handcuffs over her.

"What!? But I-" Yang began, but was cut off by Ironwood.

"You're the only Magic user within the arena. Your husband's on Menagerie, the two demons are at work, Bayonetta and Jeanne is currently shopping, Dante, Nero, and Vergil are all training within the Emerald Forest and Hope is currently on the island of Patch, so unless there is someone else within the arena that uses Magic that you haven't told us about, you're under arrest." Ironwood explained, walking away.

Meanwhile, Emerald runs alongside the two paramedics as they come across an open door with a woman in the same outfit inside.

"Here! We've got an ambulance ready to go!" A Woman Paramedic shouted.

Later, the back door closes on the emergency airship they loaded Mercury inside.

"Hope they'll be okay. That girl won't leave his side." The Paramedic said to a disguised Cinder.

"We'll take good care of both of them." Cinder promised.

The transport flies away from the Colosseum, and Mercury is lying on a cargo box in the back, still moaning and crying beside Emerald sitting next to him.

"Well, you all performed marvelously, driver included." Cinder congratulated.

The "driver", wearing a similar uniform as Cinder, blinks her magenta eyes back to their usual brown and pink shades and nods in silent gratitude.

"So, you think it worked?" Mercury asked.

* * *

 **Cinder's Faction Hideout**

The scene shifts with TV static cutting to the Vale News Network with the combined kingdoms' symbol and a caption reading "Tournament Tragedy"

"A terrible tragedy took place this afternoon in the one-on-one rounds of the Vytal Festival Tournament-." Lisa Lavender began.

TV static switches the channels to…

"I don't know what Beacon's Headmaster is teaching _his_ students, but that was disgraceful! Completely uncalled for!" A Haven Tourist said.

TV static switches the channel to a video of several Grimm – Goliaths, Ursai, Nevermores, Boarbatusks, and Beowolves – running across Mountain Glenn towards the city.

"Despite Atlas reinforcements, local authorities are still calling on any available Huntsmen to aid in suppressing the spike in Grimm activity." Said a news reporter.

The projected screen in the warehouse switches off entirely.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Mercury cried at a table with his mechanical leg on a table, a screwdriver in hand as he works on it.

"Shut up!" Emerald replied.

"Is this how you treat a patient?" Mercury asked, who got his answer as Emerald reached over and twisted the screwdriver.

"Ah, too tight!" Mercury cried.

"Enough. Our Mercury put on a wonderful show. He was quite brave." Cinder said.

"These things aren't exactly cheap, you know." Mercury stated as Nightmare appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Emerald asked.

"To warn him." Nightmare explained as Vilgax appeared, ripping open the door of their hideout.

Seeing the alien here the three pointed there weapons at him which did nothing as he used his speed to grab Cinder By her neck.

"You're going to die for potentially ruining my fight!" Vilgax shouted, tightening his grasp.

"Hands off her, Champion of Time, she and all of Salem's forces are under my protection!" Nightmare warned as Vilgax gained a thoughtful look.

"Hmm. Then that means I can not kill her but that does not mean I cannot do this!" Vilgax shouted, revealing his Gauntlet's new ability.

Using the new ability, Vilgax began to feel stronger than before as Cinder grew weaker, feeling the very strength of her body disappearing before she was dropped like a rag doll, feeling like she lost something major from her.

"She'll live, but now I have what this world calls aura and this!" Vilgax shouted as Time taught him a special trick of what he did to Cinder.

Looking up Cinder Watched in horror As he had a very familiar orange Light surrounded his left eye using the power he just stole from the _Former Fall Maiden._

"Your Maiden Powers are now mine, girl, thank you for your generous donation." Vilgax said teleporting back to his ship.

Looking at the spot Vilgax disappeared from, Cinder let out a scream of pure unfiltered anger at the lost of her precious power that was stolen from her that in her eyes as the scene faded to black.

* * *

 **Omake: A Succubus Time.**

Walking into his room, Ben was greeted by Morrigan and Lilith who waited for him with sexy smiles.

"Time for our Fun, Ben. And trust us when we say, you'll love every moment of this." Morrigan said.

"And, since this was my idea, I get to go first." Lilith added, using her powers to get rid of all of his clothes.

Lilith pushed her body and pressed it to his. Without hesitation she pressed get lips to his, which Ben hungrily returned.

Ben pressed his body to hers, feeling up her womanly figure against his lean form. His hands glided down to her buttocks, cupping the two soft orbs. Her ass was not as big as Morrigan's, but it felt just as soft and jiggly. He gave the right cheek a firm spank, making Lilith squeal into his mouth. Ben mentally smirked and did the same to the other, getting the same result.

Ben opened his eyes and looked to Morrigan, giving her a silent message. Morrigan nodded in understanding. She kneeled down before Lilith's rear, which Ben released. Morrigan pulled down her pants, revealing Julie's pink panties and slightly pink ass. The then pulled down her panties, fully exposing the pink-haired girl's rear.

Ben groped her ass some more, liking the soft feel. He gave it another spank, feeling it jiggle beneath his grip. He couldn't help but mentally smirk.

Ben pulled away from Lilith, taking a quick breath before grabbing her top, and ripping it apart. She wore no bra, so Lilith's young supple breasts bounced freely before Ben. Ben couldn't help but grin at Lilith's nice clear breasts. He spun her around and lifted her up bridal style. He took her to his bed and laid her down. He loomed over her and leaned down to latch his lips on her hard right pink nipple.

"A-Aaaah…" Lilith moaned as she felt Ben's lips on her tit. He sucked on the pink nub while his hand went to her unattended breast and he squeezed it. Lilith continued to squeal and moan beneath Ben as he tended to her body.

His second hand went down to her womanhood. Ben rubbed his fingers against her cunt, feeling her wet snatch. His thumb touched her hardening clit, which resulted in Julie arching her back. Ben proceeded to gently pinch the girl's clit, making her squeal even louder than before. Luckily, the Room was soundproof.

As Ben tended to Lilith body, Morrigan was watching as well as fingering herself. She knew full well that Ben wanted to make his new harem members feel good, and she was more than happy to share him with Lilith . She had already grown on her since they met. Now, they can be together with Ben.

Ben's mouth and hands went into a flurry as he tended all over Lilith's body. Lilith was moaning and crying out as Ben pleasured her breasts and cunt. His hands squeezed her soft boobs while he licked her wet snatch. He loved the taste of Lilith's juices. It was enough to make him harder than he already was. He wanted to fuck her so bad right now.

"B-Ben!" Lilith screamed in pleasure. He was pinching her nipples and pulling her breasts while his tongue flicked against her clitoris.

"F**k!" Ben yelled, pulling away from Lilith. "I can't take this anymore. I need to f**k you, Lilith!"

"Yes, Ben! Yes! F**k me! Please!" Lilith squealed in desperation.

Ben grabbed Lilith and flipped her over so that she was one her stomach. He grabbed waist and raised her rear in the air. His cock was perfectly aligned with her snatch. He grabbed onto her hips, and plunged himself inside her.

"EEEEAAAAAH!" Lilith screamed as her virginity was destroyed, surprising being that she even had it but wrote it off as her being able to regenerate it or something, and Ben's massive cock buried itself deep inside her. Lilith's snatch was tightly wrapped around his cock.

Ben wasted no time in fucking her. He pulled out until only the tip was in before plunging back in. He slammed himself inside her, over and over, fucking the black-haired girl with all his might. "F**k, Lilith! You're so tight!"

"B-Ben!" Lilith moaned loudly. The plain she felt before had been replaced by intense pleasure. Ben's hard cock rammed itself deep inside her. His shaft slammed itself against her womb, nearly penetrating it. His hips slapped against her butt, causing it to jiggle with each slam.

"F**k!" Ben howled. He reached over and grabbed Lilith wrists, pulling her torso back. He fuck her harder and harder, forcing as much force as possible into his fucking of her cunt. "Lilith! F**k! I think I'm already going to cum!"

"Yes, Master! YES! Cum inside me! I want all your cum inside me!" Lilith screamed lustfully, reaching her own climax as well. Ben intensified his thrusts, pounding Lilith snatch for all it was worth. Morrigan was still watching, fingering herself in the process and ready to cum as well. Lilith Head and breasts bobbed back and forth wildly as Ben plowed her. It was all too much, she could no longer hold back. She let out a long lustful moan as she came to her orgasm. "OHH BEN!"

Her vaginal walls practically clamped around Ben's cock, pulling him over the edge as well. "Lilith!" He howled as he plunged himself balls deep and released his pent up load inside her.

Lilith's mouth went agape and her eyes rolled back as she felt Ben's tremendous load pour into her like a geyser. He filled her womb to the brim with seed, and the only protection she had from pregnancy was the fact it was not breeding time.

When Ben came to the end of his release, he let go of Lilith's arms, letting her fall limp to the bed with her ass still in the air and Ben's cock still sheathed inside it. Ben took a couple of breaths of air and looked at his work. Lilith's face rested with her tongue hanging out of her open grinning mouth and her eyes slightly rolled back.

Morrigan tried to go around Ben and was near immediately tackled down the adjoined bed.

Hands roamed her body, trying to find a grip just that little bit too forceful that it would've hurt if not for her Tolerance to pain and The fact she was enjoying it.

His mouth was caressing her neck, suckling, kissing, and nipping, searching for the places that elicited throaty moans from her which he got rewarded for with caresses from far more gentle hands that pressed the nerve bundles spreading over his body, which felt like they were on fire.

He moved forward from her neck to her mouth where his tongue probed for entrance, and after a second was granted the same.

His tongue clumsily tried to replicate the moves her tongue made and that gave him that much pleasure.

After a perceived eternity, both of them had to separated for air, that time apart was used for exactly three words.

These three words were calmly, but breathlessly whispered in Ben's ear and after a momentary shudder, Ben turned her around just enough so that he could easily reach her while still standing besides the bed.

Ben laid on and positioned his impressive tool at her nether lips and at the repetition of the three words plunged forward and elicited a lascivious groan from Morrigan and a pleased moan from him.

Morrigan repeated the three words over and over again with steadily increasing volume and frequency. But instead of the first two: "Do it, Ben." She now said: "DO ME, BEN!"

Penetrating into his Mate was probably the best feeling Ben ever had.

The velvety sheet he had impaled himself into pressed back into him and sucked his penis back in greedily as soon as he had nearly left her so that only his crown was resting in her.

No matter how much stamina Ben had at his first time no man had an impressive time and so after he had held himself back for seven minutes so that he had been able to enjoy the delicious contractions of her inner walls twice as he hammered with one final thrust deeper as had yet to thrust and released his seed right into her.

As soon as Ben cum in her pussy, Morrigan felt the warm go slosh in herself, and the feeling was enough to make her come a third time.

Not letting up, Ben continued to smash his toy into his Mates, currently abusing her Pussy as he felt as if nothing was better than having his cock in his wife's Pussy.

Morrigan was ironically in heaven.

No Heaven pails in comparison to having her husband's Cock in her Pussy as her inner walls squeezed his toy, the pounding she was getting was like nothing better.

Feeling another wave coming, Morrigan forced Ben deeper, creating a new form of a Pleasure, making her almost past out if this was not a dream.

With one final thrust, both Ben and Morrigan cum, releasing all of their pent up Sexual frustration with a long scream of pleasure ending the night as the three fell asleep.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY ver.)**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. As you can see, Jaune is collecting Faunus DNA samples on Menagerie while I was collecting Semblances, so I can get all the power I can help against my final battle with Squidface and end him once and for all.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **Destiny**

 **Ironwood** **: (heard inside the room) I'm sorry, but you've left us with no choice.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: And another Canon Chapter established. Volume 3 is almost over! Well, it will show both the Final Battle between Squidface and Ben and of course the Fall of Beacon will happen, now you're all wondering why Squidface stole the other half of the Fall Maiden Powers as he's unaware of the Clone of Amber with the other half? Well, he doesn't know that and he needs those Maiden Powers to help him against his Final Battle with Ben. Anyway, tune in next time for Issue 8: Destiny where Yang and Team RWBY are disqualifed from the tournament and of course Pyrrha obviously in a dilemma about should she really be the next Fall Maiden. See you next chapter!**


	71. V3 I8: Destiny

Volume 3 Issue 8: Destiny

 **Outside of Team RWBY's Old Dorm.**

Following the events of Vilgax taking the other half of the Fall Maiden Powers, the scene opens on the outside of Team RWBY's dorm, with two Atlesian Knight-200s guarding the room.

"I'm sorry, but you've left us with no choice." Ironwood stated.

The scene shifts to the inside of the dorm with all of Team RWBY sitting on the couch with Yang still in handcuffs while Ironwood stands in front of them, watching every single one of them, not paying attention to the kids eavesdropping from the other room.

"I'm telling you I _didn't_ use magic!" Yang shouted with Red Eyes before handcuffs electrocuted her.

"As I told you before, any aggressive thoughts, use of Aura, Magic, or attempts to escape will cause them to electrocute you." Ironwood replied as the team narrowed their eyes at him.

"But Yang would never do that!" Weiss cried.

"Yeah!" Ruby argued, standing up.

"You all seem like good students, and the staff here at Beacon are fully aware that you would never lash out the way you did... under normal circumstances." Ironwood replied, looking directly at Yang.

"Your husband has power beyond anything this planet has ever seen, as such he's dangerous especially with that new Alien who if what he explained to me is true than Vilgax is capable of wiping out all life on this planet at a scale greater than anything the Queen or the Grimm can do. As such until all this is over, you're under house arrest until further investigation is completed." Ironwood explained.

"And, what do you think Ben is going to say when he finds out about this?" Yang asked.

"What he says doesn't matter, I have the full backing of all the Councils in the world to do this." Ironwood replied.

"As much as I do not like Humans or the blonde barbarian, I know she wouldn't do something as dishonorable as that. Maybe Nightmare is pulling a trick, your technology is primitive as her intellect is Nonexistent." Daphne added, coming out and somehow finding a way to both defend Yang and insult her at the same.

"She's right, comment not with standing, she's-" Yang began until she was cut off by Ironwood.

"That's enough! Regardless, if Nightmare is behind this or not, people have drawn their own conclusions and I'm sorry to say this is out of my Hands." Ironwood explained as they looked confused when a man wearing a suit walked in.

"Who are you?" Blake asked, narrowing her eyes as this Man gave off a suspicious aura.

"I'm with child services. In light of recent events, you're clearly unfit to be a legal guardian as such I'm taking them to a foster home." the man explained as Yang's eyes widen in horror.

"NO YOU'RE- AHHHH!" Yang screamed from the electrocution.

Thinking that she is subdued, the man tried to walk past Ironwood when to everyone's shock Yang broke the cuffs by transforming into Angel Trigger, glaring at the man for Daring to say such a thing.

"Stand do-" Ironwood tried before Yang grabbed both men by their hair and kicked down the door, ignoring how the Atlas Knights 200s were shooting at her with live ammunition that just bounced off her skin before they lost their heads from Yang's dove-like feathers, hitting them dead in the face, destroying them and attracting several onlookers who followed them out into the courtyard.

Throwing them to the foot of the statue, Yang no longer cared if people thought she was innocent or guilty because now she was on a warpath for those who dare try to take her kids from her especially with her not so secret abandonment issues that where now showing full force.

"You have exactly 30 seconds to get out of my sight before I hurt you both at the most painful way possible for trying to take my children away." Yang warned as her eyes glowed bright yellow from her power that radiated off her in waves.

Pulling out a gun, the man started to shoot Yang in the face before it got jammed, much to his horror as Yang smirked while the bullets bounced off her.

"Your guns won't work on me. Thanks to my Angel Trigger, I can take even more damage than ever before and heal faster without Aura." Yang explained as the Man manage to fix his gun before grinned darkly as he noticed Kitty.

"Die, Freak!" The Man shouted, pulling the trigger.

Thinking the bullet was for her, Yang did not move a muscle until she watched the bullet fly past her and straight to and hit Kitty which was thankfully blocked by the timely intervention of Vergil Sparda who acted like a human shield as he held his Yamato, saving Kitty, much to the man's anger which turned to pure fear as Yang growled.

"Kids. Leave. NOW!" Yang shouted, starting to glow with dark magic once the kids left with the exception of Daphne who wanted to see where this is going.

"Let's see what you where planning." Yang said, forcing himself into the man's mind.

Going into his Mind, Yang found out that this Man was not in fact with Child Services, but was in fact with Salem, using this undercover agent to try and kidnap her children for who knows what.

"So you like kidnapping for the, Queen, hm? Well, take this! Rursum crucifigentes sibimet!" Yang chanted, using a very dark spell opposed to her usual light.

The man was surrounded by a dark aura that lifted him into the air, letting out a loud scream as his flesh and muscles were stripped from his very bones in a slow painful manner that caused every single person there to feel his pain as they watched his eyeballs pop out of their sockets and his tongue disintegrate right in his own mouth, but even then he still continued to scream in the most horrific way, leaving him a skeleton in a T pose before he was nailed to the entrance still screaming still in pain.

"Let that serve as a reminder to those who try to kill my kids. I just use the "Screaming Crucified Skeleton" spell. He's perfectly alive and he's aware of what's happening, nothing will prevent me from protecting my kids in anyway possible." Yang warned, earning horrified and pure fear reactions.

"You're a monster!" A student from the crowd cried, earning a glare from her, silencing him in fear along with the crowd.

"THEN HUMAN LAWS WILL NOT PROTECT YOU WHEN YOU TRY TO TAKE THIS MONSTER'S CHILDREN!" Yang roared before returning to Ironwood, creating a pocket watch within her hand.

"You have exactly 20 seconds left before you end up like him." Yang warned, showing that she's not bluffing.

Getting up and starting to run, Ironwood barely made the count when he was out of her sight as she turned around hearing a round of applause from the resident blue alien.

"I didn't think she had it in her, finally she has done most civilized thing by killing him in the most painful and beautiful way possible. Maybe there's hope for my fiancé yet." Daphne said, enjoying the heartwarming screams of the crucified skeleton.

"You'll NEVER MARRY KIRBY!" Yang shouted, teleporting away, leaving the screaming skeleton crucified to the cop at the entrance, still screaming forever more.

Standing there, no one dared moved a muscle except for Daphne who continued to laugh at the gruesome memory until Rex arrived, carrying a few DPS in his pockets looking amazed at what he found in Ben's shed in his backyard.

"Hey, I just got back from gathering everything. It took longer than expected because his shed's bigger on the inside and then out, so what did I miss?" Rex asked before he noticed the screaming crucified skeleton.

"Please tell me we are decorating for Halloween early." Rex asked.

"What's Halloween?" Daphne asked, answering his question.

"Yang used magic to-" Blake began before she was cut off by Rex.

"Don't say that word. Magic doesn't exist because it's just a form of science we don't understand and has yet to be proven on how it works!" Rex ranted who even now still refuses to believe magic exist.

"You seriously still don't believe in Magic? Where are you ever going to give up and admit it's Magic?" Ruby asked, looking at her boyfriend.

"Everything can be explained with Science. Given enough time, we can explain every semblance in the world through science!" Rex ranted as Ozpin arrived having seen everything from the cameras.

"Regardless if magic is real or not, we need to get in contact with Benjamin, so we can take care of that because it may attract Grimm." Ozpin added, getting everyone back on track.

"Lord Benjamin may be the only capable of fixing this and he's probably doing something important right now." Daphne said, imagining all the important stuff he could possibly be doing.

* * *

 **On Menagerie.**

With Ben as the strong and proud Shadow Cat, he was currently being dragged away from the fish stand by Sienna Khan who was not going to put up with him spending the entire day eating fish when he is supposed to be copying Semblances.

"Let's go, Tennyson, you need to copy people's semblances." Sienna stated, dragging him by his cat ears, much to his displeasure and Trifa's enjoyment.

"You're hurting me, Senpai!" Shadow Cat complained.

Looking at the alien Shapeshifter right in the eye, the high leader was about to shout as she didn't care when to her surprise his eyes gained a Hurt Kitten look with a tear out of his left eye, making him look somehow even cuter than Kirby or Ben's Nintendon Form Mimic, making her start to feel weak.

 _'Don't give in, Sienna, he's just Trying to test your resolve.'_ Sienna thought, trying to look away but she couldn't.

Seeing that she wasn't going to give in, Shadow Cat started to cry out of Eyes, making it even harder for her to resist as she just wanted to let him eat more fish.

 _'Oh Oum I cannot say no...'_ Sienna thought, about to give in.

Opening her mouth to speak, Sienna was thankfully saved from humiliation as a swirling red portal opening up and taking Shadow Cat with it, much to her relief as Trifa looked amused.

"You're never going to live this down, you know that, right?" Trifa asked, trying not to laugh.

"Unfortunately, you're right." Sienna grumbled as the crowd laughed at her.

* * *

 **Anima.**

 **Raven's Hot Spring.**

Arriving in Raven's hotspring, Shadow Cat was greeted by Raven and Vernal, both Looking a little worried about what they are going to say about the situation of things.

"We have a problem, Ben." Raven stated.

"Yeah, we do. Oh! Hold on a moment. Ultimatrix, Reset Default DNA." Shadow Cat ordered, changing back into Ben, much to his relief as he looked towards the two.

"Then you know what happened to Yang? I thought for sure you'd be with her." Vernal asked, confusing Ben.

"What are you talking about? I'm talking about the fact Yang is Draco." Ben asked, making the two stiff, knowing they where caught.

"How long have you known?" Vernal asked.

"She told me during the Smash Ultimate tournament which is something I'll deal with later, now what are you talking about?" Ben asked.

"Someone framed Yang by using Magic. She also told me child services tried to take the kids and well she...um, how do I say this?" Raven explained.

"She used a spell to turn the man into a crucified screaming skeleton after the man tried to kill Kitty who was apparently working for Salem and not Child Services." Vernal explained bluntly.

"Good. Because if someone did that with me, than my punishment would've been far worse." Ben replied as both raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

"You don't want to know what I can do, but enough of that, I need to copy semblances, so do you mind if I use Nanomech to copy some semblances?" Ben asked.

"You're not mad that Yang's Draco? Because I thought for sure you overreact." Raven asked.

"I got too much to worry about to deal with that, but rest assured, Raven, I'll Deal with this at a later date if I survive." Ben explained.

"Don't you mean when? We all know what you can do." Vernal asked.

"I'm not going to sugar coat it. There's a high chance I could die which is why I had Jaune get new sources of DNA while I copy semblances and speaking of which. Ultimatrix, give me the list of the most recent DNA codes scanned within the last twenty-four hours." Ben ordered.

 _ **"DNA codes scanned within the last 24 hours are as followed: Arctic Fox, Bat, Dog, Eagle, Shark, and Wild Fox."**_ The Ultimatrix announced.

"Definitely more than I would've thought Jaune got. Oh well, I'll have a clone take him home quickly." Ben commented, doing exactly as he says before changing into Nanomech and flew, landing on top of the decoy's head.

"Let's go already. I don't have a lot of time as I'd like to prepare." Nanomech stated, a little impatient.

"There's only one person in my tribe who has a semblance that may actually help you, but unfortunately, he doesn't like to cooperate But he's the best at what he does." Raven explained.

"Who is he?" Nanomech asked.

"Scales Fangpire. His semblance allows him to generate poison from his very body like Thor." Raven explained.

"Anything, else I should know?" Nanomech asked.

"He's a snake in more ways than one. His semblance may allow him to generate poison, but his real power is his silver tongue, allowing him to slither his way out of almost any situation." Vernal explained.

Walking through the forest, the three eventually came across Scales himself, blocking the path towards the camp with a dangerous scowl on his face.

"What are you doing here, Scales? I thought I ordered everyone to stay at the camps because of that fight that is happening today." Raven asked.

"Funny, because I heard how you described me through the recording device I hidden in Vernal's back pocket." Scales replied, darkly as poison smoked from his arms turning the trees and grass into dead plants from how strong the poison is.

"And, what are you going to do now?" Raven asked, already knowing the answer as she puts on her mask.

Taking a deep breath Scales Blasted poison around the area hoping to kill The tiny Tennyson Before he could react as well Vernal wanting to kill an Bonus.

Changing into Upgrade, Ben instantly forming a Protective suit of armor saving the decoy from suffocating from poison gas, much to Scale's anger.

"JUST DIE LIKE THE FILTHY HUMANS YOU ARE!" Scales roared.

Raising Vernal's right Arm, Upgrade formed a Cannon, blasting Scales and killing him instantly, disintegrating his body and clothes as well.

"Looks like I'll be needing a new assassin." Raven said, rather pleased.

"It better not be Yang. She already told me why you were doing this and just so you know, I don't approve whatsoever, but we don't have time to worry about that because I need to track down Thor and copy his semblance." Ben replied.

"Since he's living with Athena, I imagine he's in Argus along with Ren's parents I believe." Raven explained.

"Which way?" Ben asked.

"Northeast, you may be able to make it there in 30 minutes if you book it with Infernus." Vernal explained.

"Thank you, now that I've copied Scale's Semblance, I'll be on my way. Also, we'll talk about Draco later." Ben replied, taking off into the air as Infernus, uprooting a few trees from his speed.

Watching him fly off in the distance, the two wondered how everything will change, knowing that what ever happens tonight, will change the very fate of the planet itself.

* * *

 **Kingdom of Mistral.**

 **With Infernus.**

With Infernus, he is currently flying at speeds of 600 miles per hour with the help of fire coming out of his feet like booster jets until he saw it.

What Ben was currently seeing was a bordered by a stone wall several stories tall with a single large gate allowing for road access. The city has cobblestone streets and has a transit system with streetcar-like hovering vehicles following a groove in the roadway. Most of the buildings are brick, only a few stories in height and bear resemblance to earth Victorian style of houses.

The city is built over hilly terrain, with a large natural harbor. The Kingdom of Atlas has their largest foreign military base on an island just off the coast of of the city, on the other end of a large suspension bridge.

This is the city of Argus, hometown to Pyrrha Nikos.

Flying over the City Infernus tried to land in the water so he could climb onto land with out causing a panic when he was shot in the face by several rockets.

Looking towards the source, Infernus started to growl when he saw the thing that shot him was a robot the size of the Atlesian Military Base situated in Argus he saw. It has a stocky build, with a rectangular cockpit and long, armored legs. Its left arm has a joint and a hand with two fingers and a thumb. Its right arm is a cannon with rotary slots, and a large blade is fitted to the back. All but one of the rotary slots in its right arm contains a form of Dust; the rotary slot without Dust is a missile pod.

This is the Colossus, a impressive piece of Alice technology used for fighting Gigantic Grimm from the Ocean.

"What the hell was that for?!" Infernus roared.

"You're intruding on Atlas territory by flying too close to our military base!" a woman shouted through the Colossus's microphone that for some reason sounds like Rachel Alucard.

"Well, I'm sorry, but that gives you no reason to shoot me!" Infernus roared.

"Your wife threatened my general, You're the size of a Grimm dragon, making our sensors go off and you're an alien invader, so yes it does give me a right to shoot you!" the woman argued.

Not having time to deal with this, Infernus simply leaped towards the mech, transforming into Upgrade, powering down the giant robot before she could do anything, leaving her stuck inside until it comes back on in an hour.

Leaving without a word, Ben did care about trying to waste time to find out who the woman is as he simply flew straight towards the City of Argus, trying to find Thor's Aura, but was on able to with so many people around.

Seeing a pair of women pushing a baby stroller, Ben walked up to them after feeling that the one pushing the baby had an aura similar to Jaune.

Upon closer inspection, Ben found the woman to be a young woman somewhere in her early 30s with wavy, dirty blond hair and blue eyes. She wears an orange top with a beige vest, light brown trousers with orange stitches on each side, and dark brown boots. In addition, she wears her wedding ring on her left hand and a bootlace necklace around her neck.

The other was about the same age with short dark brown hair and eyes. She has a single smooth bang that goes down her forehead and in between her eyes. She wears a dark navy collar shirt with a light-blue cardigan, dark-gray jeans and red sneakers. She also wears red glasses and a wedding ring.

This is Saphron and Terra Cotta-Arc, Jaune's Sister and Sister-in-Law.

And finally in the Baby stroller was an infant with short black hair and brown eyes. He wears a white and blue long-sleeved shirt with denim overalls and white socks.

This is Adrian Cotta-Arc, Jaune's nephew.

"Excuse me, you two, but do one of you happen to know where the Nikos House is?" Ben asked.

"We're heading there right now actually. My little brother told us you might actually be coming sometime." Saphron replied as Ben raised an eyebrow.

"She means Jaune Arc." Terra clarified.

"Oh, well then lead the way please." Ben replied.

Walking to the house, Ben started to look around finding it a nice Place to live in with good people and mostly happy faces around before the Atlas Military surrounded them with all their weapons pointed at him.

"By the orders of our commander, you're to be escorted to a paladin and taken in for tampering with Military property!" a soldier shouted.

Not wanting to fight with a infant watching, Ben simply used a special power he has from White Beard.

Flashing his Powers, everyone watched as all the Atlas military simply fainted as if they all suffered from a fainting spell, much to everyone who watched in surprise and amazement.

"What the heck was that?" Saphron asked.

"Something called Conqueror's Haki. Long story short, it allows me to force my will upon others in order to defeat them without even raising a single finger, but it only works on those with a will weaker than mine." Ben explained.

"Are there any other types of this and can anyone learn it?" Terra asked.

"There are two other types called Observation and Armament, and to answer your question, I don't know if anyone here can learn how to use it. And, even if they can, you can't use a conqueror's third training, it has to be inherited." Ben explained.

"So, it's genetic?" Saphron asked.

"Yes and No. There was someone named Marshall D, Teach also known as Blackbeard. Somehow he managed to steal Whitebeard, giant guy with giant mustache, powers including his Conqueror's Haki through unknown means." Ben explained, thinking of his "Sons and Daughters" of the Whitebeard Crew.

Continuing their walk towards the house, Ben started to use observation in order to make sure they weren't being followed or there were no threats such as the Atlas Military trying to surround them again before they came across a large house.

"We're here. Also, be warned. Leonidas isn't in a good mood and the only reason he hasn't gone to Vale is because of all the Bullheads are shut down." Terra explained.

"I'll be fine." Ben replied, knocking on the door.

Ripping open the Door, Leonidas glared at Ben for interrupting, thinking he was another fan of his daughter trying to find out more, but calmed down when it was just Ben and his neighbors.

"What are you doing here, Tennyson? Is Pyrrha with you?" Leonidas asked.

"I need to talk to you, Athena, Thor, and maybe Li about your semblances if he's here. I'm sure you're well aware of what happened." Ben explained as Leonidas growled in anger at the reminder.

"I know what happened, but what I want to know is what are your chances of winning?" Leonidas asked.

"So far, not so good. I don't know what kind of power he has and even with recent additions of my new ones, I'm not fully confident I can truly win. He knows my every move which is why I need semblances because they could give me an advantage." Ben explained.

"Come in. My Wife has just made lunch." Leo replied, moving so he could help the couple with their baby stroller.

Coming inside, Ben saw that Pyrrha did not live in a full out mansion like many of her fans thought, but lived in a nice home with the center of the living room is dominated by a bronze rug, with a dark red couch and matching chair and a wooden coffee table centered in the rug. Between the couch and chair is an end table with a lamp on it, and at the other end of the couch was a reclining chair with cup holders.

At the end of the rug is a wooden TV stand with a holographic projector lying on top of it and a potted plant at one end. On the wall behind the TV stand is a doorway leading to the kitchen, there were several Pictures of the Nikos Family along the Wall, and a shelving unit containing numerous books.

To the left of the couch is a large brick fireplace with small pictures on the mantle and a large landscape featured above the grate. To the right of the couch is a corner staircase leading upstairs, with the door to a cabinet and a pair of small landscape pictures underneath. A low bookshelf and another green rug lie along the wall at the end of staircase, topped by another lamp. A picture of Pyrrha when she graduated Sanctum was hanging at the bottom of the stairs.

"Make yourselves at home. I'll go get Athena and the others." Leonidas said, going into the kitchen.

Seeing that he was gone, Ben got a mischievous grin on his face as he looked towards Saphron and said nine little words.

"What kind of dirt do you have on Jaune?" Ben asked.

"Hmm... Let's see, there was the time we put him in our dresses." Saphron replied as Adrian giggled as if he understood what was happening.

But before she could attempt to embarrass her brother, The Huntsmen of the household came, wearing their casual outfits, taking seats on the couches or in Li's case sat on the ground.

Thor, when he is not wearing his Armor, he wears a silver large Silver shirt with a Lighting bolt around a hammer and belt around his waist with a Boarbatusks Grimm faces engraved in the centre of the belt buckles, black pants with torn ends, silver shin guards, and boots.

"I'm glad you're all here because I need to copy your semblances." Ben explained

"We're happy to help you because you've helped us." Thor replied.

"The only problem is mine only only works when I'm mad." Leonidas added as Ben grinned.

"Jaune's dating Pyrrha." Ben replied bluntly.

"HE'S WHAT?! I'LL SKIN HIM ALIVE!" Leonidas roared as his Aura formed a Golden Flame-like affect around his body kind of like Yang, but the difference was he did not need damage to use it.

Using his powers, Ben easily helped Leo calmed down, but he still kept a close eye on his Knife regardless of the Magic keeping him calm.

"My semblance is like a myth from your world, however, it only works in Humans and Faunus, I would've used it on the Xenomorphs, but they have no eyes." Athena explained as both Thor and Leo shivered, knowing what is going to happen.

"Ohh... I hate this part..." Thor mumbled.

"At least it only last five minutes." Leonidas added, knowing what is going to happen.

Lowering her glasses, Athena glared at Leonidas with her eyes glowing a dark green color and to Ben's surprise he started to turn to Stone completely until there was not a single inch of him that was encased in rock.

"What the heck was that?" Terra asked, baffled.

"That was my Semblance, Medusa's Glare. Thor always said I had a stone cold glare, which is why I wear my glasses, so I don't accidentally turn it on by mistake." Athena explained, putting them back on.

"Ok, that's cool, but now what's your Semblance, Mr. Ren?" Ben asked.

"We should go outside for mine. I don't expect you to be able to use it because it requires my arrows." Li explained, getting up.

The two walked outside to a small backyard where there was a garden which An was attending to next to a firing range with each board being filled with arrows and bullets.

"Watch closely, Benjamin. I'll only do this once." Li stated, grabbing arrows.

Pulling back the string, Li aimed his shot before firing his arrow.

Watching the Arrow Fly, Ben was impressed when two large Aura constructs circled the flying arrow, quickly becoming Chinese dragons before it completely destroyed the target.

OK I'm not gonna lie so far, but that's the coolest thing I've seen today." Ben commented, mentally thinking of Hanzo from Overwatch.

"Thank you for your compliment. But be warned, a skilled opponent well versed in Aura Manipulation can turn it right back at you also make sure it is far away because it is just as dangerous to my opponents as it is to me." Li explained.

"Thank you. Thor, it's your turn." Ben replied as the "God of Thunder" smirked using his Gauntlets to summon his hammer from the Bench.

"You know what Nora can do, but mine is similar to hers, but with a clear difference between them." Thor explained.

"I know you create Lightning while Nora channels it to her muscles through absorbtion." Ben replied as Thor's smirk got bigger.

"I absorb energy in order to attack with it, but instead of channeling it to my muscles, I channel it to my attacks, so hit me with Lightning!" Thor ordered.

Doing as he was told, Ben Hit the Elder Valkyrie with a small percentage of his Lightning from the Force, using a small amount, so he doesn't disfigure the redhead Viking, amazed that he absorbed the lightning and threw it into the sky.

Copying it, Ben was about to head home, so he could spend time with each member of his family when more Atlas soldiers came over the fence all pointing there guns at him much to his annoyance as a short, elderly woman with short silver hair and brown eyes. She wears an Atlesian uniform with black gloves and a dark gray belt walked into the backyard acting as if she was in charge.

This is Caroline Cordovin, a Atlesian specialist who is in charge of the Atlas military base here in Argus and her voice sounding similarly to Rachel Alucard.

"As I said earlier, Tennyson. You're under arrest." Cordovin stated.

Looking at the short elderly woman, Ben really did not want to deal with them at this moment, so he simply flashed his Conqueror's Haki and simply knocked everyone out who was pointing their weapons at him before leaving.

* * *

 **Back with the rest of Team RWBY**

The scene shifts to outside team RWBY's old dorm room, where Ruby is closing the door, pausing only for a second to see Yang playing a game with the kids before shutting it completely. She joins Weiss and Blake in the middle of the hallway.

"This is a mess..." Weiss sighed.

"You're telling me. I mean who'd think Yang would do something like that." Jaune replied, coming around the corner along with his team.

"She's doing the best she can to stay calm, but..." Blake trailed off.

"I heard Mercury and his team rushed back to Haven to be with his family. So, until they land, no one can really question him about what happened." Ruby explained, ending that train of thought before It could start.

"If there's anything we can do, please don't hesitate to ask." Ren replied.

"All right then. If that's the case... Pyrrha?" Ruby asked, worried for the distracted girl.

"Hm?" Pyrrha asked, looking towards Ruby.

"You be sure to win one for Beacon, okay?" Ruby asked with a small grin.

"It's what Yang would Want." Weiss added.

"What she wants is to keep the kids in her sights at all times." Rex explained.

"So be ready if you're picked because tonight is the night Ben fights alongside Koan." Tsume stated, coming around with her brother and Circe.

"Where've you been for the past few days?" Ruby asked.

"Spending time with mom. Because of what's happening, we wanted to be with her." Koan replied.

"I still say I could be helpful." Rex added bitterly.

"Not with this you cannot. My healing is on par with a Champion, not to mention if Vilgax tried to age me into an old man, I just get stronger like Dante and Vergil." Koan replied.

"I'm just as strong as Ben without his Champion Powers." Rex replied as Ben came through the portal.

"No, you aren't. In the words of Dante in 5: "Bringing you here was a mistake, get out of here you're just Dead Weight." And no matter what you do or build, you're nothing compared to me." Ben replied coldly.

"How can you say that!? I can easily fight you as an equal!" Rex shouted.

"Then show me if I live, but for now I'm spending time with my kids and wives." Ben replied, going inside the room while Rex left still angry.

"*Sigh* I Better go deal with that." Ruby stated, leaving.

"I better come too, I've known Rex longer." Circe added, following her.

"Coffee?" Weiss asked, wanting to relax.

"Tea." Blake replied.

The three members of RWBY walk down the hall, and Jaune only closes the door when he sees Ruby disappear behind the corner. Pyrrha continues to look forlorn, until Nora suddenly appears in front of Phyrra grinning madder than Alice.

"You heard the lady! No more moping around!" Nora declared as she backs away to the other side of the room, now clad in pink workout clothes and sweatbands, as she points to Pyrrha.

"We gotta get your butt in shape for the big fight!" Nora declared, starting and doing random exercises - running in place, pushups, jumping jacks.

"It could be today, it could be tomorrow, it could be the most important fight of your entire life!" Nora finished, culminating this demonstration by lifting a barbell tipped with 1000 pound weights on each end, holding it in the air and sweating profusely before falling backwards.

"Um..." Pyrrha wondered, trying to figure out what to say.

"Nora's right." Ren replied, causing Pyrrha to look to him in his pink apron reading "PLEASE DO NOTHING TO THE COOK."

"You can't let your concern for Yang hold you back. You need to focus. You'll be defending the honor of Beacon Academy." Ren explained.

"Of course. I-" Pyrrha began until Ren cuts her off as he holds a glass filled with a green liquid making bubbling noises in front of her face.

"This blend of herbs and vegetables is _filled_ with nutrients vital to your body's well-being." Ren explained.

"Oh, that's-" Pyrrha replied, but was cut off again.

"Please, there's no need to thank me." Ren replied humbly.

" _Thank_ you? Ugh, that looks like slime from a lakebed!" Nora added, grossed out.

"Algae contains numerous spectacular properties. See for yourself." Ren explained, pouring some down her mouth.

Nora immediately sips it down and immediately regrets it, face turning the same sickly green as the healthy sludge as she goes straight over to the waste basket and dunks her head in, getting all of the liquid out while continuing to make disgusted noises until she turns back around to Ren.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? Ugh..." Nora groaned.

"Me? You're the one that wasted perfectly good juice." Ren argued.

"We're supposed to help Pyrrha, not _poison_ her!" Nora replied.

"There was absolutely _nothing_ wrong with that." Ren stated.

"If it looks the same coming up as it does going down, then there's something _wrong_!" Nora cried.

Neither of them notice Pyrrha's smile at their antics fade once more, though their leader does from the doorway.

"Hey, how about we all get some fresh air?" Jaune suggested as Pyrrha looks up at him as he grin at his troubled friend.

* * *

 **With Yang, Kirby, and Kitty.**

The scene shifts to Yang, still in the dorm sitting on Blake's old bed, looks out the window at the members of JNPR walking in the courtyard outside, Nora marching alongside Ren with Jaune and Pyrrha in the back, all of them looking happy to be with each other as Kirby jumped in her lap.

"What's wrong, Mommy? I know you didn't do anything." Kirby said, showing that he can tell who's telling the Truth and Lying.

"Tell that to everyone else. No one believes me." Yang replied.

"Well, they're idiots, but then again most humans are." Daphne stated.

"Well, not all of us can be up to your standards. Oh, hey there, Firecracker." Qrow added, revealing himself from the doorway.

"Hey Qrow." Yang replied, turning towards him.

"So, why'd you do it?" Qrow asked, turning serious.

"You know why." Yang replied neutrally.

"All I know is that you skinned a man alive with magic and he's still screaming crucified outside." Qrow stated.

"He worked for the Queen and tried to kill Kitty, not to mention if I didn't do anything, Ben would've done something far worse." Yang replied before to her surprise Qrow slammed his fist into her sister's old bed, knocking it down from the sheer force behind it.

"Kids, Leave. I need to have a serious talk with your mom." Qrow stated.

Getting up with Ben, the kids Left, not noticing Barbara using herself to find out exactly what's going on.

"Do. Not. Lie. To. Me. Yang Xiao Long, are you Draco Branwen? Tell me now or I'll hunt Raven down and force the truth out of her." Qrow asked dangerously.

"First off for the last time, I'm not Draco and if I was, you couldn't stop me. I may not be able to transform, but I'm still far more powerful than you or anyone else on this planet ever will be because not only I have knowledge of six Queens, but also the memories and powers of my first life." Yang replied.

"And, that's why people are calling you a psychopath. They're afraid of you and your little stunt didn't help anything." Qrow stated.

"So I should've let the person working for Salem take my kids?! Should I just let people walk all over me because of their opinions?! Sorry but that's not going to happen." Yang retorted.

"No, but you could've simply exposed him and Ironwood would've taken care of it. You need to think things through and not rush blindly just because you're a queen." Qrow explained, causing her to laugh.

 _'What does she find so funny? And who's Salem?'_ Barbara wondered.

"Hahahahaha!o Oh, it's funny how little you know, Uncle. You know nothing on what it means to make a truly tough decision when it comes to rolling the kingdom. My people have been at war with Dragons for centuries and no matter how many times we tried to make peace, it backfired each time, they used our own predators against us and so many lives were lost, so tell me: What makes you think I just rushed in blindly with out thought?" Yang asked.

"How about the fact you used Dark Magic? In fact, how do you even know that? I thought Minerva only used the Light." Qrow replied.

"Minerva used Light, but Queen Dora Used Dark Magic. But regardless, I'll go any lengths to protect my kids, no matter who I have to deal with." Yang explained.

"And, what happens if you have biological kids?! Are you going to do this as well?!" Qrow asked.

"I cannot have biological kids with Ben, it's impossible." Yang replied, throwing Qrow off as he got confused.

"What do you mean?" Qrow asked, confused.

"Minerva and Thorin tried everyday for a thousand years to have a baby, they even tried using the other girls, but to no avail. Death recently told us our Powers cancel each other out. He and I will never have biological kids unless we use a donor and that's not happening." Yang explained.

"What about the other girls?" Qrow asked.

"Death says the same thing. They're also missing memories." Yang explained sadly.

"Regardless, I want you to stay away from your mom for the time being. People are already afraid of you as it is and Ironwood doesn't exactly like you or likes following Ozpin as of late. He knows she's got a unique way of seeing things and the last thing we need is for him to start accusing you of conspiring with her." Qrow stated as Yang reluctantly Nodded.

* * *

 **With Ben and the kids at the festival grounds.**

Walking through the grounds, a lot of people were glaring at them with hatred and fear hating/being afraid for one reason or another, until Ben sent them a warning glare with his eyes glowing with Darkness as he manipulated their weak minds and will to back off with his power with the Force.

Finding a seat, Ben quickly sent a clone to get them some food while he talked to the kids who all seemed worried including Daphne not that she would admit it.

"Alright, you guys. Because of what's happening tonight, I don'thave a lot of time to spend time with you, so if there's anything you want to do in a short amount of time or even just ask questions, go ahead because this is the best time." Ben stated as Kitty raised her hand nervously.

"When were are you going to tell us you learned from a cannibal? Why'd you even learn from him especially what Vergil did?" Kitty asked nervously.

"I was hoping to tell you when you were much older. But I'll tell you the story of how I met him." Ben explained.

* * *

 **Flashback: Ben's Psychology Training with Dr. Hannibal Lecter.**

It has been two days since Vilgax challenged him for the Omnitrix during a Hero's challenge and since then, Ben has not had much of a good two days.

First, people started going missing around his neighborhood, leading him and his team to investigate finding nothing except for bits and pieces of the victims usually their fingers and toes each having bite marks within them, but no sign of forced entry or even a struggle almost as if the person doing this was just some sort of twisted and sick creature.

Going to his room after helping his mom put away the dishes, Ben was about to go to sleep when a flash of blue light appeared and all of time stopped, signaling Paradox had arrived.

"What do you want, Paradox? I'm tired and I want to go to bed, so please make this quick." Ben asked, turning to look towards him.

"I know you talked to Azmuth about killing Vilgax, you made the right decision in asking for permission because there will be a day where you will have to do it because he's far too dangerous." Paradox explained.

"What does that have to do with your visit? I asked that two days ago." Ben asked, crossing his arms.

"I'll be frank with you, Benjamin. I'll help provide you training for when the day comes you have to fight Vilgax in exchange you have to help me with certain things." Paradox explained.

"Well, can any of this training help me with this apparent cannibal case I'm dealing with?" Ben asked.

"That's the first thing I'll help you with. This first one will be free of charge, however, everything else must require a certain favor that I can call in at any time, I'll also provide you a bracelet that will stop your aging, so you won't grow older while you're away." Paradox explained, pulling out said bracelet with what looks like golden sand to be inside the beads.

"Be warned, this bracelet doesn't make you Immortal. You can still be killed just as easily as any other person. Also, don't worry about anyone noticing you're gone, when you're done, I'll pull you directly back to this very second, so no one will notice you're gone." Paradox explained.

"Fair enough, now who's going to help me?" Ben asked, putting on the bracelet.

Smiling, Paradox took Ben to a different house, much to his confusion, not recognizing the neighborhood.

Walking up the stairs, Paradox Knocked on the door, allowing a man who looked exactly like Sir Anthony Hopkins from Ben's world with a pony tail, instantly putting Ben on guard ,recognizing him from Thomas Harris's The Red Dragon Movie, feeling like he was tricked.

"Good evening, Professor Paradox. I assume that this is young Benjamin that you asked me to teach." Hannibal greeted politely.

"That's correct, Dr. Lecter. Benjamin's here to learn, but you'll have to forgive him if he's rude, I just told him my offer a moment ago, however, I neglected to tell him you'd be his teacher, knowing how he'd react." Paradox explained.

"Tsk tsk, Professor. You should've told him who he'd be learning from especially after you told me what he's capable of." Hannibal scolded.

"He's right, Paradox, I don't want to learn from this guy especially when I read all of his books." Ben added.

"I'm sorry, Benjamin, but you agreed to learn from Dr. Lecter, I'll not be taking you back until you've learned everything. Also, this takes place to years before the Red Dragon which means he hasn't committed those acts yet." Paradox explained.

"Grrr... Fine. But the next person I want to learn from, I get to choose because you surprised me with this and I don't appreciate being tricked." Ben replied as Paradox nodded then left leaving the two alone.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present Momentarily.**

"And, that is how I met Dr. Lector, and as I said before, I didn't eat anything he gave me, so you don't have to worry, Kitty." Ben finished as she looked relieved.

"What about the Red Human? How did your talk go with her?" Daphne asked, referring to Akane Hiyama.

"*Sigh* Well, it went like this." Ben started.

* * *

 **Flashback: Yesterday.**

Walking down the Corridor, Ben eventually came across a cell door guarded by the AK-200s who pointed their weapons at him before they were shut down with a blast of lightning to their heads.

"Akane, I need to talk to you." Ben said, outside the cell which earned a knife flying through the metal wall hitting him in the chest.

"You already cheated on me with another woman, so just leave me alone!" Akane cried, thinking he's dead.

"Well, this is severely annoying, but at least I heal quickly." Ben replied, much to her surprise.

"Wait, you're alive?! Why aren't you dead yet?!" Akane demanded.

"Wow, this lady sounds crazier than Neo." Roman added, which was right next to Akane's cell.

Growling, Akane threw a knife which went through both of their cell walls and straight into Roman's Leg, making scream in pain.

Sighing, Ben opened the cell door and pulled Akane into a hug, surprising her as she did not expect something like this happening especially when she tried to kill him so soon.

"Akane, I'll make you a deal. If you behave and stay in yourself until after my fight I'll try to talk to the girls about allowing you to join, however, there are certain rules you must follow to the letter if you want to join." Ben explained.

"I'll do what ever it takes, Bennie." Akane replied.

"Rule one. You cannot stab me or any of the girls. Not all of them has the same type of healing ability as I do, so you may actually kill them. Rule Two. You can't scare my kids, you didn't make a great first impression on them, so they may not trust you. Rule Three. You cannot throw any more knives at Roman, unless I specifically tell you." Ben ordered.

"I promise I won't do anything to break those rules, Bennie, but do you know who wrote in that Kiss Note?" Akane asked, wanting to kill the person who wrote in that.

"Someone named Guri who I'll be talking to when I meet her, but for now, The magic seal I placed on the door shows to see that if you're sane, make sure you're following the rules. Remember, I will know if you break the rules." Ben warned, backing up, so she can sit down before leaving.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present Momentarily again.**

"Long story short She won't hurt you kids or you moms." Ben explained.

"What about tonight? How are you going to get to the Grimm Lands? Grandpa said no one goes there and lives." Kirby asked.

"Well, Ozpin's wrong in this case. I can't promise you that I'll live, but I can promise you that if I do come back, we'll all take a long vacation to the places I've been across the Multiverse." Ben promised.

"A Hero always keeps their promises, that's what Miss Nana says." Kirby explained.

"I agree to that to an extent. As the Third Hokage, I kept and broke many promises for the Hidden Leaf Village, As Sparda, I broke my oath of Loyalty to Mundus, but I did keep my promise to my appearances to follow our ambitions, no matter what they may be." Ben explained.

"Miss Nana explained what she thought a real hero should be like." Rouge added.

"Oh? What did she say a real hero should be like?" Ben asked curiously.

* * *

 **Flashback to Yesterday.**

Walking to the library, the twins wanted to find something to do while their parents deal with the new development of the new people when they saw Nana trying to read, completely fascinated by this world.

"Excuse, miss? But can we ask you a few questions?" Rouge asked.

"Sure thing, feel free to ask." Nana replied.

"If you're a superhero, then what does it mean to be a real hero? Like Daddy gave me and Uncle Jaune a watch like his." Kitty asked.

"Hmm... Well, that's a tough question, but I think of it like this." Nana explained, taking a breath to explain.

"In my world, superheroes and villains are very common, as the seventh user of an ability called One for All. I became the only the world Symbol of Peace and Justice, but with it I'm able to protect what truly matters." Nana explained.

"What truly matters?" Rouge asked as Nana pointed at their hearts.

"When you have to save someone, they're usually in a scary situation. A true hero saves not only their lives, but also their hearts... That's what I believe. So no matter how scary things get, give 'em a smile, as if to say, "I'm a-ok". The people in this world who can smile are always the strongest. The most important thing to do is the smile even when you're feeling down you should protect your heart above all else because that's what it means to be a true hero. That's why I never stop smiling because it'll give someone hope." Nana explained.

"Grandpa Logan says those with the biggest smiles have have the saddest stories." Kitty added.

"Which is why I'll smile in order to make everyone feel better, because a real hero doesn't just protect their bodies, but also their hearts because if you show someone that you are alright, they'll have hope." Nana explained.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"Reminds me of Minato and Gol, both would've loved that Philosophy," Ben replied.

"Gol D. Roger was the King of the Pirates, I wish I could've met him or got to talk to White Beard before he left, I'd love to know what the One Piece is or even what the will of D Means." Oracle/Futaba added, coming over.

"I know exactly what the will of the means, but I don't know what the One Piece is, only that it exists." Ben explained as Oracle grabbed his trenchcoat and started shaking him like a maniac.

"WHAT IS THE WILL OF D?! I MUST KNOW!" Oracle cried, desperately wanting to know what the mystery of the middle initial is.

"Stoppp ssssshacking mmmme aaand illl tellll youuuuu!" Ben cried, suddenly feeling motion sickness much to his confusion.

Immediately stopping, Oracle listened carefully in order to find out what the mysterious will be is and what it has to do with the One Piece, that special treasure that began a new era of pirates in the world of One Piece when all of a sudden Dante appeared, landing on the table and completely crushing it as well as knocking out her hearing from how loud explosion was preventing her from hearing the answer.

"what did you do this time?" Ben asked, not realizing the girl did not hear him.

"Ugh... Got Lost in the forest, saw Vergil and Jeanne going at it, I think you know where I'm going with this." Dante groaned.

"That reminds me. I need to gather everyone not from this world. Dante, watch the kids, whoever you are, stay here with them." Ben ordered, leaving as XLR8, passing Jaune and Pyrrha the latter at which had her head bowed as the wind rises. She sees the air blow a single orange leaf onto the cobblestones at her feet, and she looks at the fall colors with a face of total fright, remembering the sight of clone Amber in her comatose state and the choice weighing her down.

"Hey. It's no green goop, but I think it still might do some good." Jaune said, handing her some Cotton candy.

"Um, right. Thank you, Jaune." Pyrrha replied, distracted by the offer.

Jaune's beam fades as he sees her still-tormented face, and looks to the far end of the building as Nora and Ren come around, the latter carrying a cotton candy, a tub of popcorn, and a drink to sip on.

"Uh... come on, Ren. Let's go back to the fairgrounds. I'll win you another stuffed animal." Nora said, dragging him away.

"You were the first person to ever believe in me, you know that? Even when I told my parents I was going to Beacon, they told me not to worry if I ended up having to move back home. How depressing is that?" Jaune asked, taking a seat next to her.

"I'm sure they didn't mean-" Pyrrha replied before her sorrow becomes surprise, eyes widening and dropping the pink fluffy snack as she realizes Jaune's hand is placed upon hers.

"I guess... I'm just trying to say that... you've always been there for me... even when I didn't deserve it. And I can tell there's something on your mind, so... I don't know. How can I help?" Jaune asked, wanting to help his girl.

"You're already doing it." Pyrrha replied, laying her head on his shoulder.

Jaune quickly matches Pyrrha's smile with his own, and the two stay there for a long moment, but as an additional autumn leaf joins the first, Pyrrha's expression darkens once more.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Hmm?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know what to do." Pyrrha replied, confusing Jaune.

"W-What do you mean?" Jaune asked, taken back.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha asked, asking the immortal words.

"Um... I-I don't know. I guess that depends on how you view it." Jaune replied.

"When I think of destiny, I don't think of a predetermined fate you can't escape. But rather... some sort of final goal, something you work towards your entire life." Pyrrha explained.

"Okay. Uh, yeah. I can see that, sure. I like to think my life has been building up to getting this watch." Jaune explained.

"Well... what would you do if something came along that you... never expected? Something that had the potential to stand between you and your destiny?" Pyrrha asked.

"Like what?" Jaune asked.

"Or what if you could suddenly fulfill your destiny in an instant, but at the cost of who you were?" Pyrrha asked.

"You're not making any sense. Is this about your injury?" Jaune asked.

"None of it makes sense! This isn't how things were supposed to happen!" Pyrrha cried.

"I'm sorry! Please, I-I'm just trying to understand what's wrong." Jaune replied.

"I've always felt as though I was destined to become a Huntress - to protect the world... and it's become increasingly clear to me that my feelings were right. But... ...I don't know if I can do it." Pyrrha explained.

"Of course you can. The Pyrrha Nikos I know would never back down from a challenge. And if you really believe it's your destiny to save the world... you can't let anything stand in your way." Jaune replied, moving to give her a hug.

Despite Jaune's intentions, this doesn't bring relief. Instead, Pyrrha looks absolutely shattered, covering her mouth as she begins to sob.

"Stop…" Pyrrha whispered.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jaune asked, stopping his approach.

"STOP!" Pyrrha shouted.

Pyrrha holds her hand out, a black energy surrounding it as she unintentionally uses her Polarity Semblance to push Jaune's armor and its wearer into another Table. He weakly watches her from his spot above until she opens her eyes and realizes what she's done.

"Jaune! I'm... I'm sorry..." Pyrrha replied before running away.

"Pyrrha, Wait! What did I say?!" Jaune asked, stretching his arm which did nothing to stop her from running away, and he faces the ground, cotton candy still discarded beside him.

* * *

 **With Team BlazBlue, Investigation Team, and Carmine.**

The scene shifts back to the table the kids where at with All The dimension hoppers around each looking confused on why they were there.

"Because of what's happening I'm afraid I have no choice but to do this, so please don't argue and make it easy on yourselves." Ben explained

"Make what is easy on ourselves?" Rachel asked.

"I'm sending you all home because if I die none of you will ever be able to return, Before you say anything, yes I understand, I did promise to teach you how to be like Sherlock or Bruce Lee, so I'll be sending you the information with you." Ben explained, shocking everyone not having expected that.

"You can't just send us home! You need our help!" Yu shouted.

"We aren't going home! I finally found a place where I belong!" Carmine added.

"All of you are leaving except for Bayonetta, Jeanne, Dante, Vergil, Nero, Zelda, Link, Pierce, Rock, My Wives, teammates and Koan." Ben stated, gripping The Yamato.

"You cannot make us." Rise replied, crossing her arms as Ben sighed, knowing that he cannot stop them as he instantly changed his mind since they're very stubborn.

"Alright, Very well. But listen up and you will follow every bit of my explicit instructions. I don't want any of you die by Squidface's hands since he may keep his word to an extent, but he's not above exploiting loopholes." Ben explained, causing the dimensional hoppers to nod in understanding, knowing that he's very serious.

"Well, Ben, I have good news. The Boss explicitly told both Father Time and Vilgax about exploiting loopholes since it's impossible to exploit one during a Battle to the Death." Death explained in her Mortal Disguise as Nurse Grim Reaper as Space also arrived in her Mortal Disguise as a sexy Astronomy Teacher.

"And, Death help me locate their Home Universes, so basically, even if you died, I'll return them home for you. I'm Space after all. Death and I will keep them protected and safe." Space added with her flirty smile as always as Death nodded.

"Thank You. Now, here's my explicit instructions..." Ben began, causing the dimensional hoppers to nod and pay attention as he began to give them his explicit and serious instructions to them as he doesn't want them to die on Remnant.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Cliffside Docking Bays**

The scene shifts to the cliffside docking bays down the main alleyway and under the floating Amity Colosseum, Ruby walks up to the end of the line waiting to get in the transport up to the arena. She turns her head to see Brawnz and Nolan talking outside the line, and beyond that, Sun walking away, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang over his shoulder, with a familiar rabbit Faunus snapping photos of him. Ruby steps out of line and approaches her from behind as she continues taking pictures with her camera until she notices who's behind her.

"Ruby, how you doing?" Velvet asked.

"Hi, Velvet! What're you up to?" Ruby replied.

"Oh, you know. Just working on my photography. Do you wanna see?" Velvet asked as she offers her camera to Ruby, looking extremely delighted until she immediately notices that Velvet didn't even get all of Sun in her picture, cutting out his head and feet.

"That's... _better_." Ruby said, not understanding the importance.

"I'm... sorry about your sister. Is she doing okay?" Velvet asked concernedly.

"Yeah, she's fine, heh. Thanks for asking." Ruby replied.

"I think it's just awful what people are saying about her. Yang's such a nice person. The crucifixion not withstanding." Velvet replied as Ruby laughed nervously.

"Well, I'm glad you think so." Ruby said, scratching her head.

"Most people don't know what it's like on the battlefield. I mean, even experienced fighters can get scared and start seeing things. If it happened to Coco, it can happen to anyone." Velvet explained, confusing Ruby.

"Coco?" Ruby asked, Confused.

"Yeah. She swore she saw Yatsu with her in the forest during the fight with Emerald and Mercury, but he never even made it out of the geyser fields. Stress-induced hallucinations, apparently." Velvet explained.

"Yeah..." Ruby replied, turning her head away in thought, only to look back at Velvet after a quick flash startles her.

"Oh! Sorry." Velvet apologized.

* * *

 **With Ben.**

The scene then shifts to Ben standing in front of a full body mirror in his bedroom wearing nothing but his pants as he looks over himself Knowing it is time to get ready for tonight.

"Looking good, Handsome." Morrigan commented, leaning on the door frame.

"Shame we don't got time for a quickie." Lilith added.

"How can you both make jokes like this?" Yang asked, coming in with several DPCs from Rex.

"They're just as worried as we are, I mean we don't know what's going to happen tonight." Helen explained.

"Everything's going to change for better or worse." Julie added.

"What are your odds Ben?" Hope asked from the bed.

"Not great. I've been fighting that guy for nearly 8 years now, every time he gets stronger, and this time, I'm not even sure I can even come out alive." Ben explained.

"don't talk like that, you're going to come back alive because you're Ben 10." Said Helen.

"Ben 10's different from Ben Tennyson. Ben 10 wouldn't be afraid as I'm now, I'm not afraid for myself, but rather for all of you and the kids." Ben explained.

"Then let us help." Morrigan replied.

"If there's anything we can do, let us know immediately." Lilith added.

"I need a hair cut, just cut my hair short and the bangs to guarantee it won't be in my face and spike my hair up with Hair gel." Ben stated.

Nodding their heads, Morrigan and Lilith took out Electric razors and special barber cutting scissors as the two started to cut their husband's hair and his facial hair to make sure they don't cause him any discomfort during his fight or otherwise leaving him with very little hair just the way he needed it.

"Thank you both. Now, for my Outfit." Ben replied, putting on his black shirt and grabbed a few cubes.

Pushing a button, Ben pulled out a set of armor with an elaborately designed; colored primarily in black with detail and a green tracing. the armor extends across the shoulders and down to the top of the stomach.

There was also a spot of the Ultimatrix Symbol to come out on the arm.

This is the custom made armor from Iroh.

Laying the armor down, Ben then pulled out two weapons that would give any god or goddess a heart attack if they saw the Fully Upgraded **(from God of War 4 or God of War (2018))** Blades of Chaos from Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta.

Putting down the blades, Ben then pulled out a Black Bow and Quiver of Arrows from Robin Hood and Light Arrows from Zelda that was enchanted by Verdona to always return after use.

Ben then pulled out an energy sword from Master Chief, a pair of guns from Laura Croft, Hidden blades from Edward Kenway, and a large box that looks like the box from parts of the Caribbean holding Davy Jones's heart only with digital lock screen waiting for a code and had the Japanese word アルファプレデター or Alpha Predator holding a very dangerous source of DNA if Albedo got his hands on it.

"What's in the box?" Yang asked.

"Probably the most Dangerous DNA I could ever get my hands on. The only reason why it's not in the watch is because I didn't want Albedo getting his hands on it." Ben explained.

"What's the specie's name?" Helen asked.

"Titanus. That's not the full name which is what I'm going to tell you right now because it's apparently the DNA from the Champion of Mother Nature." Ben explaine as both Morrigan and Lilith paled even more so.

"You mean?" Morrigan asked, afraid.

"As in…." Lilith trailed off, trying not to think of the identity.

"Yep. The Alpha Predator for Alpha Predators. The oldest and strongest champion." Ben explained.

"Can you even use that DNA?" Morrigan asked.

"Only one way to find out. Lockbox Unlock Code: 1954." Ben mandated.

Accepting the code, the box opened up revealing a grey scale that gave off a glowing blue ethereal color, much to everyone's amazement, never having seen a scale like this before.

"Ultimatrix, scan foreign DNA." Ben ordered as his watch's houglass symbol flashed yellow and activated it's Yellow DNA Scan Ray on the scale.

 _ **"Uncatalogued DNA detected! Scanning now."**_ The Ultimatrix announced, causing them all to think it's going to work before until the watch flashed a red color on its Hourglass symbol.

 _ **"Error! Error! Uncatalogued DNA too complicated to scan, Ultimatrix requiring 10 hours to fully process."**_ The Ultimatrix announced, much to Ben's annoyance.

"Well, that's better than I could've hoped. Which reminds me, before I fight, I better give Koan his own DNA." Ben replied.

"Koan won't do it." Yang pointed out.

"They don't know that." Ben reminded.

"Anyway, let's get out there, so you can get ready." Hope added, pushing everyone out, so they won't distract him.

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum**

The Scene changed back to the Colosseum, people are back in the stands cheering and ready for entertainment as Ruby descends down the steps to an open seat. Despite everything that's happened, she's smiling widely, looking around at the assembled crowds... until her stupefied eyes see a familiar, glaring face on the other side of the arena.

"Emerald's… here?" Ruby asked, surprised.

As if sensing she's being watched, Emerald leans forward to glare at Ruby, who suddenly gets up with a worried expression and runs towards the exit tunnel. Checking to see if no one's around, she enters a door labeled with a yellow maintenance sign and finds herself inside of the Colosseum. She walks forward with determination as the announcers' voices are heard, muffled behind the brick walls.

"All right, now before we begin, we're joined by a special guest for tonight's event after the tournament. So please give a warm welcome to our newest alien, Azmuth!" Port announced.

Jumping off of the mustache man's leg, Azmuth made his appearance on top of the console, ignoring the boos and outrage of many of the viewers.

"Thank you for having me tonight, gentlemen. For those who are wondering my species is known as a Galvan, Yes, I'm aware I look similar to a toad, but rest assured I'm not. Also, before you ask, no, I will not share any technology because if I don't share my device AKA the watches around Benjamin Tennyson and Jaune Arc's wrists with anyone who is unworthy. What makes you think I'll just give away anything else especially to the Atlas Military who see it as a weapon?" Azmuth asked as the glares intensified.

"So you're the one who created those devices. Tell us, what made you want to create something like that?" Oobleck asked.

"I originally created it, so species could understand what it was like to walk in another being's shoes. Imagine going living from a living fire to suddenly being able to swim in the deep oceans, or being able to fly through the rings of Arranobre. However, many people including Vilgax wanted to use it as a weapon. Benjamin changed that by using it to be a Hero and I'm proud of what my device is now being used for." Azmuth explained proudly.

"Aw, what a ingenious idea. But enough of that, earlier you told my fellow professor that you had a way to allow us to watch Benjamin and his opponent fight within the Grimm lands without being destroyed by the creatures of Grimm." Port replied, catching everyone's attention.

"Doctor, and yes. Please tell us more about this." Oobleck added, adjusting his glasses.

Smiling, Azmuth pulled out a miniature Plumber Badge, activating a hologram and revealing a predator drone design, but it also had zero weapons.

"I call this the camera drone. With this, everyone around the world will always be able to watch the fight, no matter what's happening, they're completely indestructible and invisible to the Grimm using materials from my own universe." Azmuth explained.

"Fascinating." Port replied, amazed.

"All right, now that's out-of-the-way, it's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!" Oobleck announced.

The sound of the roulette is heard faintly, but what makes Ruby stop in her tracks is the sight of another unexpected "friend" stepping out from a nearby tunnel, completely unharmed and definitely not going home.

"Mercury?" Ruby asked, squinting her eyes to make sure.

"It looks like our first contender is... Penny Polendina from Atlas..." Port announced.

"What are you doing?" Ruby mumbled.

"And her opponent will be... Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!" Port added.

"No.." Ruby whispered, realizing that these may not in fact be her friends.

"Ooh, polarity versus metal. That could be bad." Mercury said mockingly.

Ruby glares at her new opponent, reaching back to grab Crescent Rose, only to remember she doesn't have it on her. Mercury simply grins maliciously and sets himself up in a fighting pose.

Outside, the arena's center is lifting back into the air, and an oblivious Penny is grinning wildly, with her fellow redhead Nora cheering excitedly from the stands, even getting Ren to let out a reluctant "Yaaay..." The screen fades to black as Pyrrha, face and body still filled with depression, looks to the ground while the stage finishes being set up as the screen goes black.

* * *

 **Omake: A Parent-Teacher's Conference.**

It was one day before the Vytal Festival Tournament which means it was parent-teachers night at Dream Land Academy which means it was the first night for the group to be the parents instead of the students.

"This will be exiting, I never thought we'd be doing this so soon." Ruby commented.

"I know what you mean, I'm just as surprised." Rex added.

"It's kinda cool, but we're also pretty young compared to the others." Yang explained.

"Are you forgetting we're-" Ben began but stopped as Yang glared at him.

Shutting up, Ben hurried up and got ready to go, knowing this will just be the first of many conferences in his life that he will have to attend in his life as the rest of RWBY came into the room.

"Getting ready for the Conferences I see." Blake said, smirking.

"Try not to fall asleep, Yang." Weiss added.

"What am I, Morrigan and Lilith?" Yang asked as the two turned serious.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave them in charge of the kids? They aren't exactly the most responsible." Weiss asked.

"The kids need to get use to them at some point." Rex explained.

"They do know when to shut up... I hope." Yang said, remembering Draco.

"I just hope they don't give them the talk." Ruby added, knowing those two have zero filter.

"Oh, have a little faith in them." Ben replied.

"If you're sure…." Blake said, uncertain.

Smiling, the four headed out, wanting to go the normal way for once with out worrying about something happening to affect them in a major way for once.

 **At the school.**

Arriving at the school in the car, the four went inside finding Samus already there, looking uncomfortable to be in a normal blue dress without her Weapons as she is the legal guardian of both Daphne and Barbara.

"Is it laundry day already, Sam?" Ben joked as she glared at him.

"Shut it, Ben, I hate dresses and you know it." Sam replied as she wished she could smuggle her Paralyzing Pistol in, but her mom insisted she did not need it and took it away from her.

Opening his mouth to comment, Ben was cut off by Aquarius calling for Samus to come in, much to her happiness ,wanting to get this over with, so she can go home to watch Netflix and chill with May who for some reason loves Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance.

Taking a seat at the desk, Sam patiently waited for Aquarius as she pulled out the two Nintendon Folders which to her surprise and worry was two entire cabinet drawers full, one for each girl.

"That can't be just all of just them." Samus said.

"The rest is up in another room." Aquarius replied, crossing her arms.

"*Sigh* Alright, tell me the worst of it." Samus stated.

"Well, there was the time in gym two days ago." Aquarius listed, thinking about it.

 **Flashback: Two days ago.**

"Alright kids, today we're playing two on two dodgeball, so partner up." Aquarius ordered.

Watching as everyone paired up, Aquarius called out for the first team with Daphne and Barbara vs Kirby and Hawk.

Smirking, Barbara Lifted the balls with her gravity and launched it so hard against the wall, it went all the way through, going outside far off into the distance before she stopped with a bored look.

 **Flashback ends.**

"Then there was the time in music class." Aquarius listed.

 **Flashback: Kirby's Music Class.**

In music class, everyone besides Kirby was looking over music sheets because his music is so bad, the Kingdom of Vale actually had to pass a law preventing him from singing labeling it as Noise Pollution and a hazard to one's health.

"Alright Kids, just give it your best shot." Aquarius said, trying to encourage them some more.

Doing the best all the kids started to sing, seriously annoying Daphne as they were all off key before she froze all their mouths.

 **Flashback ends.**

"You're lucky that no one decided to press charges. I don't know what life was like on the planet other than the fact that it was ridiculously violent, but you need to curve their attitude fast." Said Aquarius crossing her arms.

"I'm a Bounty Hunter not a nanny, since they're adults by their planet standards, I mostly let them do as they please, so long as it doesn't break the Law." Samus replied as Aquarius sighed.

"At least try to do something. I hate their attitude towards everything about our planet because I don't want them to get hurt because they offend someone." Aquarius explained.

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything, they've been taught to believe that power is the only thing that truly matters to the Multiverse, I believe they have a rule that actually states it clearly." Sam replied.

"Rule 29: Power is everything." At least, that's what Barbara says." Aquarius explained.

"Alright, I'll try, but have you thought of possibly moving them to a higher grade level? This stuff is far too easy for them not to mention they may just need to get their feelings out." Sam asked.

"We considered it, however, DDD disagrees. Not to mention, I don't trust them not to kill someone in a spar." Aquarius explained.

"They'll defend their actions with Rule Number 22: Weakness is not tolerated." Sam replied.

"That's what worries me, I worry they're going to try and turn Kirby from the Sweet Little Baby Boy into a Merciless Blood Hungry Warrior." Aquarius explained.

"Actually, according to Kara, he used to be like that." Sam explained, surprising Aquarius.

"Really? What happened." Aquarius asked, curious to know.

"He had a rather hard bump to the head, apparently from his uncle's training 10 years ago as well as the trauma of losing his mom, apparently causing him to act the way we see now as a means to cope." Sam explained.

"So he suppressed his memories of the incident. Combine that with his apparent early birth, it's no surprise he acts that way. I wonder what things would have been like if he did come to our planet the way he used to be." Aquarius wondered.

"We may never know and frankly I don't want to know. Most Nintendon's I met either want to kill you or eat you. To them, everything is food because whatever they eat becomes power for their powers, it's part of the reason why they have two stomachs one for nutrition and the other is the source of their energy." Sam explained.

"Well, they won't be eating anyone around here. I promise you that." Aquarius explained before noticing the time.

"Looks like we use that more time than I would've liked, perhaps we can talk more about this at a later date say the day after the festival?" Aquarius asked, receiving a nod in return.

Walking out, Samus gave Ben a dark glare as the latter took a picture in passing, knowing it's going to piss her off because as she stated before she hates dresses with a passion.

Taking a seat, Ben and Yang waited for Aquarius to pull out Kitty's and Kirby's files which thankfully was nowhere near as big as the previous two showing they do behave.

"Alright, you two, I do have some questions and concerns about Kirby especially with what I just learned from Ms. Aran." Aquarius explained.

"Is something wrong with Kirby? Please tell me he's not being bullied? I knew this was a bad idea we should've just homeschooled him." Yang ranted as Ben rolled his eyes.

"It's not that. It's that I'm worried about his grades, He isn't understanding what I'm trying to teach him and he can barely read whatsoever." Aquarius explained.

"Well, Kirby was born premature." Yang explained.

"Maybe he just has a form of Autism that we don't understand. According to Kara, he has always had trouble with learning information that doesn't revolve around animals." Aquarius explained.

"It's possible, I mean Autism is different for every species of aliens according to Sam, so there's truly no telling if this is or not mostly because I don't fully understand how their brain works." Ben explained.

"Regardless, please try to help him at home. I can't help him learn if I don't understand how to reach out to him." Aquarius stated.

"We will, now what about Kitty?" Yang asked.

"Well, she certainly likes playing in the sandbox that's for sure. She's very hyperactive and doesn't like to read or do math every much, but her grades are decent and I'd like you to try to get her to be less hyperactive." Aquarius explained.

"We'll see what we can do, I mean she does want to be a Huntress like the two of us." Yang explained.

"Thought for sure you'd be against that considering you're with Kirby." Aquarius replied.

"She definitely is, but we're letting them decide what they want to do." Ben explained.

Completely understanding, Aquarius look towards the clock and set them out, so she can talk to the next set once again this time being Ruby and Rex.

"Hey Aunty." Ruby replied, grinning as Aquarius glared at her.

"Don't call me that, I may be your uncle's girlfriend and the mother of his daughter, but I'm not your aunt." Aquarius replied, making her grin even more.

"Don't try to fight her, it just goes nowhere." Rex replied sagely.

"*Sigh* Trust me, I know that from Summer. How she and Raven became friends I'll never know." Aquarius mumbled.

"Anyway, how's Kara? There hasn't been any incident reports since she accidentally broke some of the playground equipment." Rex asked.

"She hasn't had any incidents, but I feel that this class is far too easy for her, maybe we can try moving her up a few grades." Aquarius suggested.

"We talk to her about that, but she doesn't want to leave Kirby alone." Ruby explained.

"Then that means I better start giving her hard work because I don't want her to just simply waste time. As for Laura, has something happened lately? She won't take off that cowboy hat, no matter how many times she's told and she has drawn a rather strange drawing in art class." Aquarius explained as the two raised an eyebrow.

Pulling out the drawing, the two where surprised to see a rather crude drawing of a Xenomorph filled with all types of weapons covering the supposed dead body with the word "Evil!" on top of the drawing.

 _'Definitely got to talk to a counselor about this.'_ The two thought, knowing that Laura is coping with PTSD from the Xenomorph Invasion.

"Can you both explain whatever this thing is? It doesn't look like any type of Grimm I've ever seen." Aquarius asked.

"For some reason she has been having nightmares about whatever that thing is, she claims it's called a Xenomorph." Rex explained.

"And the hat?" Aquarius asked.

"It belongs to her grandfather on her mom's side. Her aunt wanted her to have it. We'll talk to her about taking it off during school." Ruby explained.

"Thank you, now I believe that's everything, so you may leave because I believe you're participating in the tournament tomorrow." Aquarius replied. letting the two leave.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY ver.)**

 **Yang Xiao Long: Hi, I'm Yang Xiao Long. I can't believe that I was accused of using magic in the tournament!? I'm Innocent! And due to the fact Salem sent an informant to kidnap my kids for who's know what!? *Sigh* I just hope that things won't get any worse.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **PvP**

 **Oobleck: (over the broadcast) Alright, it's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!**

* * *

 **Toy2711: And another Canon chapter done! How did you all like the fact that instead of Yang not just being lectured, but also an Informant from Salem tried to take Kirby and Kitty, but now suffered? And don't worry about Team BlazBlue and Persona/Investigation Team. They'll be safe in Volume 3 and later on in Volume 4, so they can help Ben and the others for the War. Tune in next time for Issue 9 where Penny vs Pyrrha Fight will begin and the official Final Battle between Vilgax and Ben happens very soon not in this chapter yet. See you next chapter!**


	72. V3 I9: PVP

Volume 3 Issue 9: PvP

 **Beacon Tower**

 **Ozpin's Office.**

The scene opens with the clanks of turning gears found over the headmaster's office, with Professor Ozpin himself walking back to his desk and pouring himself a drink from his teapot as he watches the Vytal Festival Tournament's roulette system deciding the next match.

"Alright, it's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!" Oobleck announced.

"It looks like our first contender is... Penny Polendina from Atlas! And her opponent will be... Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!" Port announced.

Ozpin seats himself behind his desk and takes a sip from his cup as he stares at the "randomized" fight to be.

Down in the arena of Amity Colosseum, Pyrrha is still looking hesitant and distracted while Penny politely salutes her opponent.

"Sal-u-tations, Pyrrha Nikos! It's an honor to finally fight you!" Penny announced, showing she's a good sportswoman.

The troubled Pyrrha doesn't respond, looking at her hands as she clenches them in attempted determination.

"This is going to be fun!" Penny said, not seeing her reluctance especially with the fact she knows Penny is a machine.

In the same structure behind closed doors, Ruby Rose is still facing down an up-and-standing Mercury Black, who's smugly smiling at the younger girl's confusion.

"Mercury, what are you doing? You were hurt! Why..." Ruby trailed off, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked, while Mercury doesn't answer, still grinning with malice.

"Fine. If you're not going to tell me…" Ruby grumbled, attempting to move around him, but he blocks her path, then does it again when she sidesteps.

"Fighters, are you ready?" Oobleck asked, drawing attention of Ruby while Mercury just smirks.

Penny beams widely in anticipation, but Pyrrha is still looking around as if in a daze, though she manages a small frown at her opponent, her weapons Miló and Akoúo̱ already in hand.

Up in the stands, General Ironwood calmly sits to observe the fight, Nora and Ren cheer for their teammate while Jaune simply watches anxiously, and Emerald leans forward with a glare.

"3.2.1. BEGIN!" Oobleck announced.

Suddenly, Penny is surrounded by Floating Array, gesturing the swords around to her command before launching a volley of them at Pyrrha, who runs towards them and leaps though or deflects each aimed blade. The swords fly into the air until they turn around and come back to the fight.

"Showtime." Mercury said, going forward, blocking Ruby's path with his arms outstretched, restraining her movements no matter where she moves.

Panicked, Ruby grimaces and spins forward, becoming a blur of red and petals rocketing toward Mercury, only for the villain to kick her mid-dash with Talaria and knock her to the ground. He advances on her just as she gets our her Scroll, about to push the button to call for help when a bullet knocks it out of her hand which thankfully did not destroy it because of the upgrades along with the rest of her friends and family.

"Let's just keep this between us friends." Mercury said as Ruby quickly picks up her Scroll and puts it away in her Magic Hammerspace.

Pyrrha, now having returned the shield to her back, twirls the javelin to block each sword swipe of Penny's, dropping her weapon when she needs to somersault away after being hit by a slash, only to magnetically return it to her hand as Penny readies another wave of blades.

"My word! What a tremendous display by Miss Polendina!" Port announced.

Fully glowering, Pyrrha rushes forward and jumps on an incoming sword, swinging down on Penny, only to have the assault halted by a collection of blades, though she leaps away from the retaliatory slice as Penny backs away as well. She tries to defend against the multitude of swords with the length of her weapon, but is forced back regardless, prompting Pyrrha to roll the shield from her back onto her arm with her polarity.

"Whoo, yeah! Goooo Pyrrha!" Nora cried.

Despite the cheers, Pyrrha isn't doing well, looking down to see her Semblance's black energy bend the weapons in her hands unnaturally for a split second. Emerald narrows her gaze further, continuing to concentrate on Pyrrha.

Ruby attempts to block a kick from Mercury with her arms, but gets a face-full of boot. She manages to duck under his next attack and leap over his leg, spiraling past him, this time getting much father down the corridor. She kicks off of the wall and falls to the ground, pumping her arms as she runs for the exit.

Pyrrha spins wildly as she deflects and dodges each sword, until she gets close enough to Penny to deliver a few slashes with the spear, sending her flying back as Pyrrha bats aside the blades called to their wielder's aid. Penny slides to a stop and makes a new series of motions, the weapons folding up until she's circled by several laser rifles, a few of which open fire on the approaching champion. Pyrrha avoids the blasts and fights off the remaining swords with her xiphos until she slides into position to charge at Penny and knock her back. Pyrrha straightens with a victorious grin that disappears into dizziness, just as she sees Penny rocketing forward, weapons firing behind her like a jetpack so she can leap into the air, then come down as an energized meteor on her opponent.

Rolling back to her feet, Pyrrha doesn't expect a sword to knock her shield off, then another to do the same for her blade. She tries to get the latter back with her magnetism, but has to use the power to send a flying sword back at Penny's side. It disappears behind Penny, only for her to grin and raise her arms as several appear above her, aimed to strike.

With Emerald still squinting down on the arena, the sharp sound of Emerald's Semblance is heard as Penny's eight swords double, then triple, multiplying into an unreal thicket of blades. At the sight of this, Pyrrha unsteadily steps back, both in reality where the eight swords are ready to go forth and in the hallucinated world, where the cloud of weapons thicken to even block the crowds around her.

 _'Something's not right. Penny would know this many blades would cause me to accidentally destroy her.'_ Pyrrha thought, not realizing the danger she just put Penny in.

Unknown to the crowd as everyone was to busy focusing on the fight, an invisible shadow launched on to Pyrrha, removing her control of her body.

Penny sends them all forward, few in reality and hundreds strong in "Pyrrha's" Eyes, who is forced to spread her arms and send out a magnetized shockwave. Each blade is sent reeling back to Penny, who is also unintentionally affected by the Semblance attack. "Pyrrha" only has a brief moment to Grin darkly what's happening before Penny's arms are spread wide as she gasps, the strings attached to her own weapons curling around her left arm and midsection, which are crumpled by the force with the ease of an aluminum can as The invisible shadow quickly leaves the champion's body, completely confusing her on what she's doing, having zero memories.

There is a moment of darkness, cut by the wire slicing through the electronics in Penny's torso to reveal a shocked Pyrrha, and the entire stadium watching the now unmoving swords drop to the ground. A piece of fabric flutters to the arena floor, only to be pinned by the point of a falling blade, away from the torn halves of Penny Polendina.

Pyrrha stares in abject horror, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"No!" Port shouted, straightening in shock at the revelation alongside Oobleck.

While the remains of Penny's missing arm spark with electricity from the exposed wiring inside, her big green irises, now looking like camera shutters, slowly expand so her dark, lifeless pupils take up most of her eyes with the sound of a machine shutting down.

In an Atlas laboratory, a balding white-bearded man watches the live footage on the news, his hand gripping the armrest of his chair tightly. The crowds are still terrified by the sight, and miles away in Mountain Glenn, Grimm of all kinds turn toward the Colosseum, and begin to charge.

Finally, Ruby turns a corner and emerges from the service tunnel, only to see with her own eyes that she is far too late.

"Penny..." Ruby whispered, falling to her knees as she begins to cry, the tears fall as she sobs miserably.

"Broadcast, what are you doing? Kill the feed!" Oobleck ordered.

"Something's wrong! We don't have control of the cameras! We can't even stop the broadcast!" The Broadcast Operative explained.

"What!? How is that possible!?" Oobleck demanded.

In answer, the background behind the two teachers changes to the video feed of the sight before them, tinted an ominous bright red with a black queen chess piece hovering over the scene. They turn back to the arena as a familiar voice rings out throughout the Colosseum and the rest of the world watching these events.

"This is **not** a tragedy. This was **not** an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your _children_ , to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than _men_. Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, one was audacious enough to control both, two students even has powers beyond this planet rivaling Absolutely nothing except for our newest arrival." Announced The former maiden over the speakers.

Ironwood, realizing who she's talking about, grimaces and rises from his seat, marching up the steps as Koan in the audience Summoned Rebellion Knowing a fight is about to happen.

"They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference." Cinder continued.

Pyrrha holds a hand to her mouth in dread as she continues to stare at the remains of Penny, eyes watering, a single tear falling. Back in the fairgrounds, a gaping Weiss and glaring Blake watch the hacked screen of the Shopkeep's stall.

"And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching _his_ students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither." Cinder explained.

The two teammates share a look before the last member of RWBY, Yang, is seen hunching over her windowsill listening to the speech before she straightens and turns as the kids looking at her in both Worry and Fear.

"Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his _colossal_ failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, Maybe even the fact he knew of Kirby before the rest of us, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves." Said Cinder.

Ozpin watches the screen intently, The Long Memory at his side and Atlesian Airships hovering beyond his window. Amid the silence over the Colosseum as they absorb the revolutionary words, no one notices Emerald exit the stadium.

"As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... _equally_ undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet _we_ , the citizens, are left in the dark." Cinder spoke.

Two blue Atlas Soldiers watch the message on their Scroll, not noticing the wave of Grimm coming out of the mist shrouded treeline until they turn and open fire the best they can, with Cinder's voice still stirring up trouble from her position with a malevolent smile.

"So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?" Cinder asked as she finished, cutting the feed.

In the Colosseum, the screens cut from red and black to complete static.

"The feeds are all jammed! We can't get a message out!" Oobleck cried to Port.

"Will somebody tell me what in the world is happening!?" Port demanded.

The question is answered with the sound of a wailing alarm throughout the structure, with Humans and Faunus and even a Henchman holding a tub of popcorn looking up in alarm at the orange flashing screens reading "CAUTION".

 _ **"Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner."** _the warning system announced.

The crowds begin to flee, wild and screaming, through the exit tunnels, while Ironwood enters the announcers' box and grabs the microphone from between Port and Oobleck.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please. There is no need for panic." Ironwood announced.

With that said, a Giant Nevermore appears atop the arena's domed force field, giving a series of deafening screeches as it claws and pecks at the defense with its beak ruining what he just said.

"A Nevermore!?" Sun cried, standing up in alarm along with Coco.

"How did it get past the Kingdom's defenses!?" Coco asked, lowering her sunglasses.

"It wasn't alone." Rex said, appearing next to them, equipping the Smack Hands.

In the headmaster's office, Ozpin is gripping his cane tight, watching the city come under attack with a horrified expression.

"Oz!" Qrow cried.

"Get to the city!" Ozpin ordered.

"But-" Qrow began but was cut off.

 **"NOW!"** Ozpin ordered, shouting for the first time.

Qrow and Glynda exchange a look before going back the way they came. Meanwhile, Mountain Glenn is almost silent, as every monster lurking there from Beowolves to Boarbatusks, Ursai and Nevermores, and even lumbering Goliaths with wide red eyes rush forward.

Back at the Colosseum watching the Nevermore attack the shields until he answers his Scroll, stammering.

"Ozpin, the Girl… I-I Can Explain!" Ironwood stammered.

"I knew. You brought an army to my kingdom so use it." Ozpin replied, shocking him.

Ironwood's shocked turns to determination. His fleet of ships are being attacked by even more giant Nevermores though to minimal effect, Soldiers scrambling to enter commands inside the bridge around their commanding officer.

"Dammit! This is Blue Four! Blues Two and Three, fall into defensive position!" the Ship Captain demanded.

"Roger! Blue Three, in position!" Blue Three announced.

"Blue Two, what's your status? Blue Two, come in! Someone answer me, dammit!" The captain demanded.

The Captain doesn't know that the bridge of the last ship is wrecked, computers sparking and men down as a pair of high boots walk through the destruction. Dressed in an Atlas uniform and holding both Hush and Melodic Cudgel with a feathered hat on top, Neopolitan opens the door of a familiar-looking cell with a devious grin.

"Well... it's about time... I don't know how much longer I can deal with crazy over there." Roman said, earning another knife that nearly hit his head this time.

"Watch it you or the next one won't mess." Akane warned, holding several more knives within her cell.

The scene cuts to outside the Airships, where the furthest craft suddenly turns towards its allies and fires several bright red lasers at the engine of the one closest to it. The aircraft is barely able to send out "We're hit! What's going-" before the flaming ship crashes into another in a series of explosions and sends both of them tumbling toward the waters below.

"Woo-hoohahahaha! Oohh, it is _good_ to be back!" Roman laughed.

Finally, at Beacon's cliffside landing platforms, three Bullheads arrive, the middle one opening its hatch to reveal four members of the White Fang's Vale Branch, and their leader.

"Bring them to their knees!" Adam ordered.

Another Bullhead opens its door, this time with several creatures of Grimm and Gannon's monsters inside. A growling Ursa jumps from it and lands on Academy grounds. The foreboding scene darkens as the Ursa's roar echoes, leaving only the burning red eyes of the monster, until they too disappear as Father Time watched from his realm as the timelines across the Multiverse shifted dramatically altering Fate itself.

* * *

 **Omake. A Father's explanation.**

 **Emerald Forest, Beacon Academy**

In the Emerald forest, Vergil, Dante, and Nero are training within the woods, completely bored out of there skulls as the Grimm are just far too easy for them compared to the many Demons and Devils they have to fight, severely annoying Nero as he is still trying to let off steam of what he just learned from Jeanne.

"Arggg!" A Beowulf roared, lunging at Nero only to be cut in two by Vergil who noticed his Son's distracted state.

"What's wrong, Nero? Normally, you act like your idiot uncle when it comes to fighting." Vergil asked, pissing Dante off.

"*Sigh* I just don't understand how Jeanne could Believe Sanctus, like dow did he even know I was the Grandson of Sparda?" Nero asked, trying to come to grips of the Truth.

"*Sigh* That's my fault. It goes all the way back to when we just had you." Vergil explained, taking a seat against a tree to explain.

 **Flashback.**

Coming home Vergil watched as the newly born Nero slept in his crib on Fortuna with a small smile as Jeanne watched from the doorway, still tired from giving birth but wanted to talk to Vergil first.

"You'll come back, won't you? I don't want to raise Nero alone." Jeanne asked, hoping to stop Vergil from this path.

"I'll return before you know it. If Mundus's followers learn that the Blood of Sparda still flows, they'll stop at nothing to destroy his bloodline which is why I need Sparda's power to protect our Son." Vergil explained, turning towards his beloved.

"Can't you just ask your brother for help? I may not know Dante, but if he's the son of Sparda, he can help us." Jeanne asked as Vergil sighed.

"Very well. I'll try to get his help, but I cannot guarantee anything because he rejected his Demon heritage." Vergil explained before he heard Nero stir a bit, causing the normally serious and cold hearted demon slayer to smile.

"Don't worry, Nero. I'll be back soon." Vergil promised, picking up his son and started rocking him, not noticing Jeanne taking a picture.

 ** _Later that same night._**

Opening a portal into the castle, Vergil easily made his way straight into Sanctus's bedroom, killing the gaurds who tried to stop him without a sound before going inside to see Sanctus sleeping in his bed, making him growl as he smashed the nearby table, waking Sanctus.

"What?! Gaurds!" Sanctus shouted desperately.

Starring blankly, Vergil simply access his Devil Trigger, silencing his holiness as he looked in awe and fear of the demon in front of him.

"My name is Vergil Sparda. Son of your God and you will listen to me, Human." Vergil stated, ignoring how the man immediately got on his hands and knees started bowing before the demon.

"On this island, my son has just been born few hours ago. I'll be going away for a while, but until I return you want to make sure my son, my Heir, is to be kept perfectly safe at all times or I'll kill every single person on this island whether it be man, woman, or child until I find the one who did it and kill you both." Vergil warned as Sanctus nodded, never noticing the power-hungry glint in his eyes.

"As you wish, Son of Sparda, I will make sure absolutely nothing happens to the descent of Sparda." Sanctus promised as Vergil nodded.

 **Flashback ends.**

"And that is how Sanctus found out." Vergil explained.

"Time out: You never came to me for help. I didn't even know I had a nephew until I saw the way Yamato reacted to Nero." Dante added.

"Arkham was supposed to bring you to the tower so I can talk to you while I made sure none of the main guardians got out. He told me you ignored my plead for help and wanted to kill me and Nero in order to make sure there would be no more evil demons." Vergil explained, making both scowl.

"That definitely sounds like something he'd do." Dante replied.

"But how did Yamato get to Fortuna? And why was it broken?" Nero asked.

"I had a failsafe in placed should I die or was mind controlled. My sword, no matter the condition, would always teleport to you, since you where a baby, Jeanne must have given it to Sanctus, thinking he'd at least give it to you." Vergil explained as Nero narrowed his eyes.

"Then why the hell did you rip off my right arm?!" Nero demanded.

"When I returned from being Nelo Angelo, my mind was practically shattered. I didn't even realize you were my son because the only thing I could think of was to kill Dante by becoming who you both called V and Urizen." Vergil explained.

Sighing, Nero had even more to think of as he walked back to Deacon, leaving the twin brothers alone.

"*Sigh* Mom must be so disappointed in me." Vergil mumbled as Dante placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Bro. He'll come around eventually and besides, If anything she'd shout your ear off for not getting married while Dad would spoil him." Dante replied while Vergil chuckled a bit.

"It's still weird, knowing your dad is your son's age while your mom doesn't even know you." Vergil said.

"When have we not been weird?" Dante asked as the two walked towards b|Beacon.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY ver.)**

 **Ruby Rose: Hey guys... Ruby Rose here... I can't believe Penny was destroyed... I know it wasn't Pyrrha's fault... But someone forced her to do it...**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **Battle of Beacon**

 **Warning Announcer:** **Warning: Safety Barriers Failing.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: All right, and the Battle of Beacon is about to begin! How did you like the fact that Invisible Shadow that controlled Pyrrha instead of Emerald using her Semblance on her? I'll let you all figure it out who mind controlled her. Leave it in the reviews to comment. Now, tune in next time for Issue 10 where the Battle of Beacon begins and Ben's Final Battle happens and it will end at the end of Volume 3. See you next chapter!**


	73. V3 I10: Battle of Beacon

Volume 3 Issue 10: Battle of Beacon

 **Vytal Festival Fairgrounds**

After the horrible scene of the Monsters and Grimm, the fairgrounds are seen in chaos as civilians run away from the hordes of Grimm and wide range of Monsters as the Atlesian Knights-200s do their best to combat the dark creatures and monsters while a vendor hides behind his booth when a group of Ursai run past Blake and Weiss who are then shown watching in horror of everything going on around them. Civilians continue to flee as Grimm continue to run amok, and a dead Creep on the ground starts to dissipate.

"I don't believe this..." Weiss whispered, trying to come to terms with this turn of advents.

"Yang, are you and the kids okay?" Blake asked on her Scroll, worried.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy Dorm Buildings**

The scene cuts to Yang running in the hallways of the dorms with the kids all sporting worried looks of the events of the Tournament, passing Morrigan and Lilith who both had their powers ready.

"I'm fine. Is Ruby with you? She's not answering her Scroll and I can't contact Ben." Yang replied, desperate to find them.

"Yang, I'm sure they're fine. She's our leader and he's your husband. They can take care of themselves." Blake assured, knowing she is about to have a worried fit.

Yang closed her eyes and curls her fist into a ball before she turns to the kids who looked towards her with worry.

"Right. Kids follow me and do everything I tell you." Yang ordered, taking charge.

"If we tell you to run, you run and don't look back for any reason." Morrigan added in a rare moment of parental authority.

"Laura, when we get outside, call Blaze and run. He's faster than any horse and most vehicles, so don't stop riding, Katherine, I'm sure you got something as fast as your father in that watch." Lilith added.

After the rare sign of the two being serious they continued forward with the kids and turns the next corner of the hallways, getting wide eyes as she saw a horrific sight before the scene cut back to Blake and Weiss at the fairgrounds.

* * *

 **Back at the Fairgrounds**

"This can't be happening. Rock must be devastated about Penny..." Weiss spoke, trailing off.

"We're headed to the docks near the courtyard. The White Fang are releasing Grimm and Monsters into the school!" Yang explained, shocking Blake.

"The White Fang is here!?" Blake cried, but all she heard through her Scroll was the sounds of Grimm growling, and her expression grows ever more worried.

"Yang!" Blake cried again.

"Ugh! Gotta go! Be careful! Get here and help the kids get to safety!" Yang ordered, ending the call.

"Blake, what are we going to do?" Weiss asked.

"We're going to the docks, and we're doing our job." Blake replied, narrowing her eyes.

Blake uses her Scroll to call upon her rocket locker, which lands behind her and opens up to reveal Gambol Shroud as Weiss gives one last look at Blake before nodding in agreement.

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum**

Back at Amity Colosseum, the Nevermore screeches as it continues to weaken the force field that's keeping it from getting in.

 _ **"Warning: Safety Barriers Failing."** _the computer warned.

As civilians run past her in a panic, Ruby stays kneeling on the ground with her head down, her expression in a mixture of shock and sadness as the Nevermore circles around the colosseum, Pyrrha who struggles to stand as she looks in shock at the torn apart Penny.

" _ **PYRRHA!**_ Pyrrha, that thing's going to break in! You've gotta move!" Jaune screamed from the stands.

Jaune, Ren, and Nora look up and see the force field flash as the Nevermore rises back up before diving back in. Wasting no time, the leader of Team JNPR jumps from the stands into the arena scrolling through his watch, finding the right alien.

Transforming in a flash of gold light, the Blonde knight was replaced by Big Chill only he was much more muscular in build and is more hunched over, also now having sharp eyebrows surrounding his eyes. He has a green belt on his waist with a white stripe where the Omnitrix symbol is located. He has bigger wings, claws, and a black beard design under his chin. His wings are less like a moth and more like a bat. His chest piece now extends over his entire chest and sports three gill-like marks on each side. There is also a line running down his abdomen. He has a wider mouth and has a blue stripe on his chin. He also now has a third antenna that folds onto his back in wing mode. When his wings are folded, the antennae form a larger hood and the robe goes down to his ankles instead on his knees.

"FREEZEGHOST!" Jaune shouted or Freezeghost, showing his terrible affinity for names.

Freezeghost tackled the red Spartan just in time as the Nevermore completely breaks through the holographic barrier, and the force of it landing on the arena floor knocks back freeze ghost, Pyrrha, and the pieces of Penny. The Nevermore screeches and lunges towards Pyrrha before Suddenly, the Nevermore is knocked back by a red, twirling blur of roses, with the cause of the blur gripping one of Penny's swords and stabbing into the Nevermore, before jumping back down in front of Pyrrha.

" _ **Leave her alone!**_ " Ruby shouted with a dark and angry expression.

The Nevermore rises up and circles around the arena before lunging back down. Ruby holds Penny's sword defensively. Suddenly, the Nevermore gets pinned down by a barrage of rocket lockers, and screeches out in pain before going unconscious. The lockers then open up, revealing the weapons of various students, including StormFlower, Magnhild, and Fulcrum. The respective owner of the sword pulls it out from his locker, and is shown alongside Scarlet gripping his cutlass and flintlock pistol, Sage with his sword, and Neptune with his gun in hand. The camera continues to pan over showing Sun with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in its staff form, Ren and Nora carrying their respective weapons, and the remaining members of Team CFVY, the members of Team ABRN, as well as Flynt and Neon of Team FNKI, all gripping their respective weapons. The students are then suddenly shaken when the Nevermore starts to get back up. Ren then leaps up into the air and uses the blades of his weapons to slash at the Nevermore. Arslan uses her rope dart to swing down and grab the towering Yatsuhashi from the ground. Sage also leaps up into the air, and Nora runs up to the Nevermore's head and hit it with Magnhild in its hammer form as Rex Does the same with the smack hands. When Arslan reaches peak height, she lets go of Yatsuhashi, who is then joined by Sage, as the two broadsword wielders slash down and decapitate the Nevermore, causing it to dissipate into black particles. As Arslan lands back on the ground next to her teammates, Ruby looks over to the teary-eyed Pyrrha.

"Ruby, Rock, I… I'm so sorry." Pyrrha whispered in shame as she looked towards the two mostly Rock as he held his girlfriends upper half in his lap.

"Me Too." Ruby replied sadly, closing her eyes.

"It's not your fault. My sensor detected an unusual high source of energy entering your body which quickly left as soon as she was destroyed." Rock explained, making them all confused which turns into a realization as he equips his Mega Man form.

"She's right. Whoever was on that microphone... they're the ones that did this. And we have to make sure they don't take anyone else." Freezeghost explained, handing Pyrrha her weapons.

Pyrrha stands back up and takes her weapons back from freeze ghost, the two of them exchanging determined expressions. They then look over to Ruby, who smiles at the impressive ensemble of students. Their moment is cut short when they notice hippogriff-like Grimm land on top of the colosseum. They fly towards the group of students as Ren calls the Grimm species out by their formal name.

"Griffins." Ren mumbled, annoyed.

"Anybody got a plan of attack?" Neptune asked.

Instead of answering, Ruby quickly pulls out her Scroll and uses it to summon her locker, which opens up revealing Crescent Rose inside. However, Ruby is stopped when a Griffon lands on her locker, and roars at her before being scared away at the sound of a gunshot.

"Students! I think it would be best for you to leave." Port stated, coming over with Blowhard in hand, with Oobleck holding Antiquity's Roast in its club form as Azmuth was on top of his shoulder.

"But we did a-" Ruby began until she was cut off.

"Miss Rose! This day will surely go down in Remnant's history. I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell about it." Oobleck replied, knowing history is truly in the making.

Ruby nods at the Doctor's words in agreement before grabbing Crescent Rose and twirling it into it's scythe form.

"Let's go!" Ruby ordered before Vilgax landed where her locker used to be as he crushed it under his weight.

"No one is going anywhere until Tennyson arrives for my fight!" Vilgax shouted as Koan drew Rebellion when Malware came out of Vilgax's gun looking visibly weaker than ever before.

"I think this takes precedence over your fight." Freezeghost stated.

Growling, Vilgax tried to blast Freezeghost with Heat vision only for him to turn intangible, making him mad before he felt a familiar presence appearing within the announcement box, causing everyone to look up.

"That's enough, Vilgax." Ben spoke from the Announcement Box.

Looking up, everyone saw that Ben was now wearing his custom-made fire bending armor without the helmet, however, he did have a few extra modifications such as the pair of guns from Laura Croft strapped to gun holsters along his waist, the energy stored magnetized to his left leg while the Magnum pistol was magnetized to his right leg allowing him to easily grab it without worry.

Around his wrist was a pair of Hidden blades from Edward Kenway that was re-forged using the same nearly indestructible metal used in the creation of the Yamato, however, without the ability to cut through space.

Also he did have a bow around his right shoulder as well as a quiver filled with arrows on his left while the Sword of Sparda hanged on his back in Force Edge form, taking up little to no space, but what really drew everyone's attention was the chained swords wrapped around his arms that hang from the back of his waist, somehow not getting in the way of his other weapons.

"So you have come. Good. Because this Rivalry has gone on long enough, Tennyson." Vilgax stated, pulling our his Sword Just in case Ben goes NRG.

 **(Toy2711: Don't get me wrong. Squidface is fully aware that Taydenite can pierce or cut NRG's Containment Suit.)**

"I agree. Koan, time to fight." Ben replied, stabbing the Yamato into the ground, creating a powerful Forcefield around the Sword, making it impossible to be moved until he is either dead or removes it personally.

Knowing that now is the time, Tsume and Koan hugged each other, knowing this may very well be the very last time they see each other alive do to this fight.

"Good luck, Bro. Try to come back in relatively one piece." Tsume said.

"I promise, I will." Koan replied, breaking the hug.

Breaking the Hug, Koan drew Rebellion as a portal opened up, taking the four away to the Grimm Lands/Land of Darkness to begin the Battle of Remnant.

Seeing that the four were gone, Azmuth quickly jumped on jumped on Freezeghost's shoulder, surprising him as he pulled out a remote.

"This will give you temporary Master Control Access for the next 24 hours. Survive this and prove yourself responsible, and you may have it unlocked permanently on your 20th birthday." Azmuth instructed as Freezeghost nodded.

Jumping off of him, Azmuth then crawled into Peter's front pocket, finding it the safest place at the moment, not watching the students leave nor seeing Velvet take a picture of Crescent Rose.

"One final match, _Barty!_ **Place your bets!** " Port cried, laughing like a maniac.

Outside, the screen shows Civilians continue to run and flee in panic as they reach the docking bays of the colosseum while Atlas Soldiers are seen directing civilians to calmly step into the Air Buses. A female student is seen breaking down in tears as another person tries to comfort her. Suddenly, White Fang Bullheads are seen dropping off more Grimm and monsters at the docking bay. Two Atlesian Knights escorting General Ironwood effortlessly gun down an Lynal. As they proceed forward, the Knights are suddenly brutally ripped apart by a much larger, armored Beowolf variant. The Beowolf then notices Ironwood as the General starts to run towards it, gradually picking up speed as he nears the charging Beowolf. He screams a loud battle cry as he pulls out Due Process from his coat. Ironwood ducks and slides under the Beowolf's swipe and shoots at it a couple times. The Beowolf then charges at Ironwood again, who fires his revolver a few more times before having to duck under another swipe. The Beowolf attempts to swipe at him again with its left claw, but Ironwood effortlessly stops it with his own right hand. The General then fires at the Beowolf's feet, the explosion causing it to get airborne, and still gripping it's claw, Ironwood proceeds to swing it back down to the ground with his own brute strength. Ironwood then picks up the Beowolf, aims the revolver at its skull, and shoots it, causing black blood to splatter from it. Ironwood then watches the body of the Beowolf dissipate before leaving. The students are then shown exiting the arena entrance and gather together in front of Ironwood.

"What's going on?!" Ruby cried.

"Grimm are crawling all over the city. The White Fang's invaded Beacon, and to make matters worse, some... _vagabond_ has seized one of my ships. Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control. So I'm..." Ironwood explained before he was interrupted by a sneak attack from a Moblin, which is swiftly dealt with from a bullet to its head.

"…going to take it back." Ironwood finished who turns around before he noticed Freezeghost raising his hand raising a question.

"What do you need us to do?" Freezeghost asked.

"You have two choices. Defend your Kingdom and your school... or save yourselves." Ironwood explained, pausing to let the students exchange looks with each other.

"No one will fault you if you leave." Ironwood finished who then proceeds to climb up on the dropship in front of him, as he addresses the crowd.

"Let's move out! Ironwood ordered, flying away.

Ironwood leaves, the students look at each other and murmur before a certain monkey Faunus speaks up saying what they are all thinking.

"I mean… come on!" Sun cried before they were all blinded by the flash of light.

"We can take Metalicana there. Nora, Rex, I need you two to keep Grimm off my back, so we can save Ammo." Metalicana ordered, grinning.

As the students climb on top of him, the scene shifts to Roman who is seen giddily fidgeting around with the controls of the Atlesian Airship, callsign "Blue-2", like a child in a candy store enjoying every moment of this.

"Hmm... let's see, what does... this button do?" Roman asked, pushing a button, creating a explosion that rocks the ship for a bit.

"Oh, fun! How about ... this one?" Asked Roman Again as the ship suddenly empties its cargo of Atlesian Knights-200s, all on standby, as they fall to the ground with a massive thud.

"Hm. Alright, nothing." Roman said, shrugging as Neopolitan, still wearing her Atlesian military disguise, hands Roman a Scroll with the Black Queen and NME insignia, as he inserts it in the console.

"Oh-ho-ho! Now this one, this one's gonna be fun!" Roman said.

The screen shifts again to the City of Vale where a squadron of Atlesian Knights-200s shoot down Grimm before they suddenly stop as their visors and LEDs turn a dark crimson, and turn around, pointing their guns at Glynda and Qrow as they continue to fight the Grimm before the realization shocking them as they see the Knights now turned against two of their now former masters.

"What!?" Glynda cried in shock.

On the courtyards of Beacon, Weiss and Blake are nearly caught off-guard by the local Atlesian Knights-200s also succumbing to the virus and turning towards them, forcing the duo to duck from the volley of fire.

"Look out!" Blake cried, hitting the deck just in time.

Weiss and Blake manage to dodge incoming fire, but the Knights surround them, forcing the Schnee and the Cat Faunus to draw their weapons.

Meanwhile, the oblivious general, still en route to the Airship, gets a nasty surprise when the Atlesian Knights-200s on his dropship suddenly activate and turn on him.

"No!" Ironwood shouted, drawing his gun.

As Ironwood reaches out, the dropship suddenly loses altitude, plummeting from the ground as two flashes can be seen from the cockpit. The students watch in horror as they see dropship fall from the sky before Ruby decides to screw it as she jumps off of Metalicana tail, ignoring Sun as she used her Semblance of Speed to safely land on the runway after freefalling in the sky. As she runs to the stadium, she finds it nearly empty and full of brown dirt, where she sees a locker. She punches in the code, latches on with Crescent Rose, and immediately takes to the skies, landing on top Roman's stolen airship with a thud as Rex followed her for back up.

"Ugh... go see what that is." Roman said, waving Neo away who simply nods at Roman's command, and leaves the control room.

Back at Beacon, the hacked Knights continue to fire, but they are cut up by flurry of slashes. Weiss is seen taking down a few knights using a combination of Myrtenaster's strikes as well as her using her Glyph Semblance along side Vergil who joined her, while Blake fights off a group of White Fang soldiers, before using her Semblance to dodge a dual sword-wielding soldier before getting overwhelmed by more White Fang members, but they are all suddenly knocked back by Dante using King Cerberus to electrocute them all. Afterwards, Weiss and Blake stand back-to-back, but notice a group of Human Atlas Soldiers fighting off an Atlesian Paladin, which has also been affected by the virus and turned rogue, easily beating down the soldiers.

"You two go. We got this." Dante said, putting Cerberus of his back and equips Barlock the newest in his Gauntlet weapons that can also become a pair of boots for kicks.

Before anyone could move the four noticed a Bullhead about to crash land where an armored Beowolf is seen jumping out of it before it could crash with the aircraft. The Beowolf lands on the ground and starts to chase after fleeing civilians. Weiss and Blake exchange one last look with each other before parting ways.

"Be safe." Weiss said.

The four part ways as Blake is seen running just outside the dining hall. However, she stops when the Beowolf from earlier latches onto the side of the building above her. Her attention is then drawn away from the Beowolf when she hears a wounded scream inside the burning interior of the dining hall. She then gives a look of horror when she sees a familiar figure throwing an Atlas soldier.

"No… Adam?" Blake said, horrified, knowing he is behind this.

"Hello, my darling." Adam began, grinning creepily.

All across Beacon Academy, various students battle the many Creatures of Grimm or monsters: Jaune is seen slashing at an as his version of Diamondhead who he calls Crystal Guy against a Gollum, while Neon rollerblades away from a Lynal. Coco opens fire on a Griffon, while Arslan is seen fighting an Ursa Major before it runs off to attack Nora, who fires at it with her grenade launcher. Ren is seen firing his guns at a retreating Beowolf before it drops dead only to be attacked by Moblin. The camera then dynamically zooms under an archway before panning up a building, slowing down until it reveals Cinder, Emerald, Ganondorf in his Twilight Princess Incarnation, Nightmare, and Mercury standing on the rooftop, the latter filming the chaos with his Scroll.

"It's beautiful." Cinder whispered.

"It's almost sad." Emerald said with a sorrowful expression, actually try to look for her students, secretly hoping they escape.

"Make sure you focus on my monsters, and keep an eye out for Link. My curse doesn't work in this world, meaning if one of us dies, we stay that way." Ganondorf stated.

"I'm getting all of it, but quick question: What is your half of the virus for Nightmare?" Asked Mercury.

"Mine is to make sure my soldiers don't attack the Atlesian Knights-200s and so my Destroyas know where to attack." Nightmare explained as said Destoyas arrived.

"Good. Continue the broadcast until the end." Cinder ordered before suddenly, a tremor rocks the five of them.

"And do not miss what happens next."Cinder added as she walks off with Ganondorf and Nightmare while Mercury continues filming with an evil grin on his face, while Emerald's expression only grows more worrisome.

Inside his office, Ozpin watches the battle on four video feeds, one showing some buildings that were overrun by monsters shooting arrows at unsuspecting civilians, the middle showing a group of Atlas soldiers struggling a against a Deathstalker on Beacon's main avenue, one showing the Grimm Lands showing that the fires have not arrived yet, and the last showing civilians stuck on a rooftop waving for help, while an Ursa slowly crawls up the side of the building. Ozpin then starts to walk away from his desk, grabbing his cane in the process, before proceeding to the elevator. However, he is stopped in his tracks when a sudden tremor shakes the ground.

Back in the city, Glynda and Qrow continue fighting, before they too are shaken by another tremor. Qrow stabs his sword into the ground to keep himself standing.

"No..." Glynda whispered, knowing exactly what is under the mountain.

Another tremor shakes crystal guy as he battles an Ursa Major, with Sage and Scarlet piggyback riding on it with worried expressions on their faces.

Elsewhere, a mountain starts to violently shake and crumble, as various body parts of a monstrous-looking Grimm are revealed, before the mountain completely breaks apart, releasing a titanic Grimm.

The titanic Grimm had large red bat-like wings, a pair of legs and a tail. The red membrane of the wing is translucent. It has rough black skin, with white bone-like spines along its body, including an external skull, rib cage and rows of dorsal spikes.

It also has three bony spikes on its tail and large claws on its legs. Its skull has a pair of large prominent horns and six yellow-red eyes. Its jaw has teeth extending down along the creature's neck, beyond its skull, such that its entire neck also opens when it roars.

This is the monster of Mountain Glenn, the Wyvern Grimm.

Upon release, the Wyvern roars establishing his dominance as he flies over the abandoned Mountain Glenn, heading towards Beacon. As it flies, it exudes a black, tar-like substance which drops to the ground in the city of Vale and spawns various Grimm.

Ozpin approaches the window of his office, noticing the Wyvern getting closer. The massive Grimm excretes more of the black substance, which drops to the ground and spawns more Grimm near the base of the CCT. As the Grimm charge forward, the camera pans across the members of Team SSSN and Team JNPR in a lineup as they prepare to battle the incoming enemies, with crystal guy and Pyrrha exchanging a smile with each other. Before they could go forward, Pyrrha notices Ozpin standing the entrance of the tower, while Team SSSN runs off to fight off their enemies. Pyrrha then walks towards her headmaster without saying a word to her teammates, much to their confusion.

"Where's she going?" Nora asked.

"I'll go find out. You two stay here and keep fighting." Crystal Guy ordered, following after her.

As he goes to follow Pyrrha, the camera then zooms in to a building in the background, with a familiar figure standing on the rooftop with her weapons in hand as a close up of Cinder's eyes show her lust of power.

The scene shifts one final time to the Grimm Lands/Land of Darkness where the four fighters landed in a area mostly devoid of Grimm as they all glare at their respective enemies.

"This is your last chance, Vilgax. Turn back or one of us will Die." Ben warned, preparing himself for his Final Battle with his archenemy who wanted to conquer his universe with the Omnitrix 8 years ago.

"It's too late for that, Tennyson. This is our destiny." Vilgax replied.

Closing his Eyes, Ben knew that there was no turning Back, now knowing every moment for the last nearly 8 years as been building up to this as the scene ended with a flash of green light coming from his Ultimatrix.

* * *

 **Omake. The Legend and the Grandson.**

After learning the truth of Ben being the reincarnation of Sparda, Nero wanted to go back to Beacon to rest because let's face it, learning a guy around your age is the reincarnation of your grandfather is just weird even by their standards of weird.

Heading back, Nero quickly got lost within the forest, much to his annoyance as he got so lost in thought, he didn't notice he made a few wrong turns, getting separated from the rest of the group only to end up at Forever Fall.

"Grrrrr... where the hell am I?!" Nero cried, annoyed.

"This is the Forever Fall forest, Grandson." The voice of Sparda explained, surprising Nero as he looked up to see his grandfather in a tree casually sipping tea.

"How long have you been following me and why didn't you say anything before?!" Nero cried as Sparda smirked.

"I start following you when I noticed you broke off from the group and thought "I should use this opportunity to get to know my grandson before I disappear because I doubt he's going to want to spend time with my reincarnation." because let's face it, this is weird even by our family standards of weird." Sparda explained as Nero sighed.

"No offense to you, but I think I need to be alone right now. There's just a lot on my mind especially what I was planning on doing before we were dragged here." Nero explained as Sparda smirked, pulling out a ring box.

"You mean how you planned to ask your girlfriend to marry you? Trust me, I understand exactly how you feel." Sparda asked, jumping down as Nero felt his pocket. noticing the ring box actually was gone.

"H-H-H-How did you do that?" Nero asked, shocked.

"You have to get up extremely early to hide something like this from this demon Knight." Sparda replied, chuckling as he threw it back to Nero.

"First off, don't take the things from my pocket and secondly, how could you understand how I feel? You're the demon knight Sparda, The same demons who fought his own kin for the sake of humanity. Hell, my home island ironically worshiped you as a god!" Nero ranted as Sparda smiled.

"Trust me, it was very different 2000 years ago. But enough of that, tell me why you're so nervous about popping the question?" Sparda asked, making Nero sighed.

"I don't know. I fought Demons, Devils, Dad, but I cannot work up the courage to ask her to marry me! I can barley even afforded a descent ring because we take care of the orphans in Fortuna!" Nero ranted.

"Trust me, I understand how you feel in more ways than one. When I asked Eva to marry me, I was a total wreck." Sparda explained as Nero looked surprised.

"How did you meet Eva anyway?" Nero asked.

"Well, it went a little something like this…" Sparda explained, thinking about it.

 **Flashback to 49 years ago aka 1970, two years before Vergil and Dante are born.**

Walking down the stairs, Sparda was not looking forward to going to his law firm company Dance as he had to deal with more demons trying to kill him for the fame of doing so as well as to be Mundus's new general should he ever return.

Taking a deep breath, Sparda quickly cleaned his Monocle before walking into the ballroom of Buckingham Palace because the royal family owed him a favor a few centuries back and have finally make good on their promise to him.

Picking up his Wine Glass, Sparda quickly gathered everyone's attention for his speech that he traditionally does at the beginning of every important event.

"Friends, Workers, Waiters, and people who pretend to be friends for a better paycheck." Sparda spoke, causing many people to laugh at his joke.

"Welcome everyone to Devil Advocates first annual dance. Thanks to my good friend, the queen, I've been given permission to host it here at Buckingham Palace. So relax, enjoy the night and try not to make fools of yourself by having too much wine. Looking at you, Dave." Sparda said, causing many more people to laugh before the music started.

Drinking his wine, Sparda started to look around, watching many people walk around chatting or starting to dance around the room all having a fun time until he saw her.

She was alone in the middle of the room was the most beautiful human woman about 5ft tall with fairly long, straight flaxen hair, dark colored eyes that made her stand out even more, and a pale complexion. She wore her bangs short and swooping off to the right side of her face. Despite having lightly colored hair, her eyebrows were noticeably darker than the rest of her hair.

Her outfit was a black turtle neck dress that has intricate gold patterns decorating the front torso half of the dress and also the ends of the dress. There are also slits in her dress, revealing some of her décolletage, midriff, and her left leg. She also wears a pair of simple black stilettos and a black leather belt. She also has a red shawl wrapped around her shoulders but what really attracts his attention was the magical feeling she had.

Picking up two more wine glasses, Sparda walked over to the woman with a flirty smirk that always made Woman fall head over heels for him including the legendary Succubus Aensland Sisters and their cousin Neven who would one day become a devil arm for his future son.

"Hello, I couldn't help but notice that you were alone and thought a pretty woman like yourself must have someone." Sparda flirted, making the woman giggle.

"I got my eye on someone, but I don't think he'd notice." The woman replied with a giggle, taking a glass.

"I don't know. I mean you're by far the most beautiful woman in this room." Sparda flirted.

"Keep talking like that and who knows. I might just find out if the legend of Sparda is true." The woman replied as Sparda smirked some more.

"I may be named after the great demon knight, but I highly doubt I could ever measure up to his greatness." Sparda replied, mentally chuckling as many people commented on his so-called fake name.

"I don't know, I mean the Inferno certainly loves gossiping about you considering you just sent another wave of demons to the void with Rebellion and Yamato." The woman replied, throwing him off guard as he looked suspicious towards her.

"You clearly know my name, but I don't know yours, You're not one of the Queens family. You're definitely not one of my workers and since I don't recognize your face from the list of guests, so it means you're a party crasher. So, who are you?" Sparda asked, narrowing his eyes.

"My name is Eva Adams. I was the daughter of the only surviving member of the Umbra Witch Clan besides the lost Heiress. And, I want to form a contract with you, Sparda." Eva explained confidently, showing the fire within her, surprising Sparta, not having expecting a surviving member of the long lost clan but as well as her to be so open about it.

 **Flashback pause.**

"Wait, Wait, Wait! My grandmother was a Umbra Witch?" Nero asked, surprised by this information and wondered if his dad and uncle knew.

"She wasn't fully trained. Her mother was killed before she could fully be trained, however, she did learn to create magical items, where do you think your mom's Witch Time Bands came from?" Sparda asked before continuing.

 **Flashback continues.**

"Hahahah. Oh you're funny, Ms. Adams, but I don't think I'll be forming a contract with you, Especially to a Umbra Witch that isn't fully trained, your magic is not as mature or as strong as the rest of your Clansman, so go back. Become fully trained and maybe you'll find a demon who will form a contract with you." Sparda replied as Eva narrowed her eyes.

"My mother was killed by Angels. They burned all of her notes and everything about my clan, I was taught how to create and enchant items, but that is the extent of my knowledge, however, I did manage to pick up bits and pieces of how to form a contract and I'm not leaving until I form one with you." Eva replied.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Miss Adams, but as I said, I'm not forming a contract. I don't wish to claim your soul when you die because I swore to never kill a Human nor take their soul." Sparda explained, attempting to leave before she grabs his arm.

"At least think of it. We could cancel the contract at any time, but I need to make one soon because the Angels are hunting me." Eva explained, causing the Demon Knight to sigh.

"Tell you what. Meet me in my office tomorrow morning at 11:30 sharp and we'll talk about it. However, be warned, once you enter a contract, I officially own your soul which means only I can give it back." Sparda warned as Eva nodded, letting go.

 **The next Morning at 11:30 AM**

Walking through the door, Eva wore the same dress from yesterday, greeting Sparda in his office which was only lit by candlelight from his desk only wearing his button up t-Shirt as his trenchcoat was hanged up on the coat rack by the door.

"So you've come. Since you're serious I have already made a written agreement of what I expect from you, if it's to your liking, then we shall get started, but be warned. Once we start, there's no stopping until we're finished." Sparda explained, sliding the contract to her.

Picking up the Contact, Eva began to read it aloud after turning on the lights, so she could see better.

"I *enter name here* hereby agree to form this contract with the Demon Knight Sparda in exchange for his protection, his combat training, his advice and or service of a Layer/Prosecutor for a discounted price. I agree to the following conditions of my own free will through sound body and sound mind. I must help at his law firm as his new secretary for reduced pay, I must be readily available at any time At his convenience, I must turn a blind eye to any loud explosions, dismemberment, blood stains and or loud screams of pain within his workspace or residence without asking for any explanation what's going on if not offered one, once a month I must help him fight any low level demon or angel if he ask for help, and finally, I must at least attempt to teach him how to cook something other than microwave dinners." Eva read, looking towards him with a raised eyebrow at that last one.

"Don't look at me like that. I can master a million different weapons, take on the armies of Hell, fight a Demon-God hybrid, fight my former king, but cooking? That's just crazy talk, but I can't live off of fast food or microwave dinners forever." Sparda explained shrugging as Eva sighed.

"Very Well. I can agree to all this, but why did you put in an offer for combat training? I thought most Demons look forward to getting the soul of a Umbra Witch." Eva asked, confused.

"I'm not always going to be there when you need my help. I've left the demon life behind me for the most part, but there are still many people both Angel and Demon who want my head and they'll come after you for forming a contract with me. I wish to live a peaceful life which means I cannot reveal to the world I'm the same Demon Knight from Legend, so I'll teach you how to defend yourself." Sparda explained.

Going over the pros and cons, Eva thought carefully on what things will be like if she signs the contract, knowing that the actual Demon Knight will own her soul for eternity after she dies.

Taking a Pen from his desk, Eva signed the contract only for the ink to evaporate once she stopped writing, much to her shock and confusion as her soon-to-be boss/personal demons sighed.

"Looks like I better add educate you about demon contracts and culture just to be safe. You have to sign in your own blood for the contract to work, just add a simple drop of blood on the dotted lines and it will for all intensive purposes be considered a written agreement." Sparda explained, handing her a pin needle to prick her finger.

Pricking her finger, the Umbra Witch quickly signed on the dotted lines, binding her soul to his, successfully forming a contract as it reappeared in his hands with a smile.

"Since we're now in a contract why don't we go out for lunch. We'll get started on everything tomorrow, but for now, let's go to a place of your choice, don't worry about price because money is no object." Sparda said, getting up, surprising her as he went from a serious lawyer to a surprisingly chill guy.

"Umm... I actually don't know any place to eat. I just came to Britain to find you and had been staying at a hotel for past two days." Eva explained as Sparda shrugged.

"Well, since we're now in a contract, you can stay with me until you got on your feet. As for food, let's go to my favorite Italian restaurant, I'm thinking Pizza with a Strawberry Sundae." Sparda replied, taking his coat off of the rack.

 **Flashback Pause Again.**

"Ugh, that explains Dante's obsession with Pizza and Strawberry Sundaes so much." Nero groaned as Sparda chuckled.

"You should've seen your uncle growing up. Whenever Eva had to go out of town, he'd always try to convince me to get a whole bunch of Pizza and Strawberry Sundaes because even with her help, I still cannot cook. I gave my boys my cooking only once and we had to awkwardly answer some awkward questions about how they both consumed and survive the most deadliest poison on the planet." Sparda explained, chuckling.

"Even amongst demons you were a terrible cook. Which is ironic considering Ben's a great cook." Morrigan added, coming down from the top of the falls.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Now what are you doing here? I'm trying to spend time with my grandson." Sparda asked.

"Me, Lil, Ben, Vergil, and Dante are trying to find the two of you, so you can be sent home on time tomorrow." Morrigan explained, making the two sigh.

"I guess we better go, but don't worry Nero. If you truly love this girl and she loves you then, there's nothing to worry about." Sparda promised, walking away.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY ver.)**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. Well, this it... The moment I've been waiting for... The Final Battle between me and Vilgax. 8 years ago, he and I became archenemies due to the fact he wanted the Omnitrix as a weapon for his army of shapeshifters to conquer my universe. It all ends here tonight on the world of Remnant. It's now or never...**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **Heroes and Monsters**

 **Roman Torchwick: Oh you can not be serious!**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Okay two more canon chapters to go! Alright, the Final Battle between Vilgax and Ben 10 will begin next chapter and end at Volume 3. Now how do you all like this Volume so far? Because the last 2 chapters are the final showdown! Leave your comments in the reviews. Now, tune in next time for Issue 11 where the Final Battle of Vilgax and Ben 10 begins as the Battle of Beacon continues. See you next chapter!**


	74. V3 I11: Heroes and Monsters

Volume 3 Issue 11: Heroes and Monsters

 **Authors note: We forgot to mention in the last chapter unless stated otherwise Jaune's forms will always be the Omniverse Style to keep things easier. Also, unless stated otherwise, Darth Sparta has designed all Ultimate Faunus forms and Lewamus Prime 2019 is responsible for creating OC Natural Predators for the Aliens.**

* * *

 **Land of Darkness**

 **BGM start- Holding out for a Hero- by Bonnie Taylor.**

The opening starts in the Land of Darkness where we see Ben having transformed into Dragneel with the blades of chaos Still attached to his body showing that no matter what he transforms into so long as he has the blade attached to his wrist they will always appear.

Swinging the ignited Blades of Chaos, Dragneel pushed Vilgax to the defense which to the latter's shock and horror completely failed as Dragneel, head butted Vilgax, showing that even the Blades forged in Hades can withstand the power of Time.

"Dammit! Those weapons may be able to destroy those called gods, and I've seen you have weapons that are immune against the power of Time. I think it's time I show you what I can do with this planet's own Power!" Vilgax roared, creating a wave of ice with his half of the Fall Maiden powers, shocking Dragneel who barely managed to blasters on fire creating steam from the conflicting elements.

Once the steam clears, Vilgax runs forward and starts throwing some punches that Dragneel blocked. When Dragneel tries countering, Vilgax grabeds his arm and elbows him forward. Dragneel dodges Vilgax follow-up punches and tries throwing another hook, but Vilgax blocks it with his shield and pushes him forward with his charged fist. Vilgax lands a Ice infused punch on Dragneel's head to push the Fighter back.

Vilgax charges forward to deliver another set of blows, but Dragneel blocks it and sends the time champion back with his own punches before landing a Fire fist on Vilgax's face which only succeeded in pissing him off, showing his extreme durability. As Vilgax recovers on the ground, Dragneel charges for the opening, but Vilgax quickly gets back up and punch's Dragneel Face with his Gauntlet before landing a heat vision blast in the warrior's gut.

Vilgax flys back and launches into the air with an electric charged punch. Dragneel rolls to the left to narrowly avoid the powerful blow and Vilgax runs in for a sword swing, which Dragneel rolls over before blocking a kick. Vilgax then successfully punch's Dragneel in the side and goes for another kick only to see that Dragneel had blocked it with just his right hand. Vilgax goes on a punching frenzy, but each punch is blocked by Dragneel's fast moving hands.

Seeing no end in sight, Vilgax stomps the ground, making a boulder rise up from behind Dragneel which is instantly sent flying towards him only for it to go through a black hole destroying it before it gets close to him, but was unable to sense the ground literally being pulled out from under him until it's too late.

Getting up, Dragneel looked around sawing that the ground that was beneath him was hollow surprising him before he changed into Espio to camouflage as Vilgax jumped down into the hole creating a small amount of fire, revealing a nest of Death Stalkers all charging him.

Quickly using Ren's Semblance, Ben masked his emotions as the nest all charged, Vilgax, allowing him to to prepare for his next move.

Taking a deep breath, Vilgax created a blast of Fire that burned the Death Stalkers to Death before quickly looking for Ben with his sword and gun at the ready.

Getting behind him, Espio used Pyrrha's Semblance to stealthy use the Blades of Chaos with his chains and stabbed Vilgax in the back, making him roar in pain from the surprise attack before backing up into a pillar, knocking Espio off his back.

Growling, Vilgax then shocked Espio with lightning before he could use Nora's semblance, filling Ben with Dark Hatred and Pain that only intensified his dark magic along with this area.

"DARIUOS SMOKINS TATRIUS!" Espio roared, creating tendrils of Pure Darkness that seems to destroy the the very ground they originated from.

Latching on to Vilgax's right leg, the dark tendrils started to melt the flesh and bone off of the Vilgaxian Leader, making him roar in pain before he burned everyone and everything in the hole not, noticing Esipo changed back into Ben seeing a chance.

Flying out, Vilgax watched and waited, knowing that there is no way in hell that Ben went down that easily as he heard…. Slurping?

Looking down, Vilgax was confused as he watched all the Fire he created was being sucked into the mouth of his enemy, freaking him out, never having seen anything like this before when he was human in any timeline, baffling him as his leg quickly regrew.

"Hehehehe... Now I'm all Fired Up!" Ben shouted, taking a deep breath as a magic seal appeared in front of him.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Ben roared, blasting Vilgax right back doing little to hurt him as he flew out of the way just in time.

Growling, Vilgax started to fly higher up after noticing the Grimm started to charge the fighters with the intent to kill them all.

Jumping up, Ben started to fly just as a Nevermore flew by, trying to swallow him whole before to it's confusion as Ben was replaced by a Log.

Landing on top of the Nevermore, Ben used the Chains from the Blades of Chaos to wrap around the beak, already expecting resistance at first before its head started to burn from Ben's feet, making it submit.

Pulling the chains up, Ben and the Nevermore flew up towards Vilgax who growled as he pulled out his gun to fire towards Ben that did nothing as the Nevermore dodge in flight, allowing the two to get close with Ben accessing his fruit powers and blasted Vilgax, sending him flying over the content, making him smirk.

Down below, Koan was fighting Malware who launched onto a Beowolf, taking control of the body, creating a suit of armor that was covered with Weapons that fired lasers at Koan who either dodged or blocked them with Rebellion, being unable to reach his watch from the pure onslaught of the lasers.

Seeing a purple crystal, Koan Quickly jumped behind it only to be met with a King Taijitu which was quickly stabbed through both his heads, allowing him a moment to breathe.

 _'Time to check out the new alien.'_ Koan thought, cycling through the playlist, finding one he didn't recognize which led to the conclusion that this was the one he was looking for.

Changing in Koan's place was a combination between an alligator and a crocodile which can grip to 15 feet tall but this was 5 feet longer bring it up to 20 feet, the scales is are darkish ashes that fade into a darker color The closer it gets to its snout, His belly however was all was all white but had a few scares, on its back was 3 each silver battery bolts on his back spikes lower to his tail. On each of the barriers bolts and spikes showing a yellow stripes line that resemble circuitry all over him, however unlike either of the aforementioned animals this unholy creature had four arms that can also act as legs which had four blue claws. Both of his upper top hands , his right hand as showing a plus sign and his left hand showing a minus sign, his snot showing a blue star, similar as a star mole but the also have a yellow line diamond shape and the inside is black, four eyes that could see both in the dark and underwater yes necessary Making it a very dangerous predator, it also had very sharp deadly teeth sharper than Diamond Head crystals, the tip of his tail has a round plug allowing it to attract lightning or electricity like a lightning rod similar to Pikachu.

This is the predator of the Galvanic Mechamorphs. A Virusload.

Smirking, Virusload got up on its hind legs which is a terrifying sight for any sane person, but fortunately both fighters are a little insane for different reasons for better or worse as Koan walked out, looking at Malware who glared at him.

"No matter what form you take, I'll destroy you!" Malware shouted.

Charging Malware, virusload Started to Push him back slowly draining his energy by bitting his neck causing him to struggle for a bit until he was hit in the back by A Death stalker attack releasing malware who instantly jumped off of his dying creature and started to fly away by transforming into a rock ship trying to live another day.

Growling virusload Started to charge up a blast of lightning on its back creating the aforementioned white electricity along its back before it killed the death stalker instantly.

 _'Coward. I won't let you get away!'_ Koan thought, changing into Hypnotick to take off into the air flowing Malware as he headed towards the largest source of technology on the planet.

* * *

 **City of Vale**

 **THe Hijacked Atlesian Airship**

Back in Vale, The Wyvern is flying past the hijacked Atlesian Airship over Ruby and Rex who looked on in horror with the surrounding Griffons roaming the skies just as two Griffons lands on the airship, but Ruby easily cuts it down with Crescent Rose While Rex crushed his with the Smack Hands, causing to disintegrate into black particles. But suddenly, she hears a snap, turning to see Neopolitan, now changing into her standard attire with a wave of light washing over her from bottom to top, as she winks after taking a picture of The two, sending it to a certain crime lord with the following text: " _Guess Who?_ "

"Oh, you can **not** be serious!" Roman complained.

Having realized his old foe is interfering yet again, the wanted criminal quickly picks up his cane and walks up to the top of the airship, wanting to help his partner/friend into dealing with the third most powerful man on the planet.

* * *

 **Beacon Dining Hall**

Right outside of Beacon's dining hall, Blake Belladonna backs away from the shattered window, staring in horror at her old partner.

"Running away again? Is that what you've become, _my love?_ **A coward?!** " Adam cried, slowly waking forward.

"Why are you doing this?! Our people have equal rights in this kingdom now and you're jeopardizing that!" Blake shouted.

"I'll kill every human or otherwise including that freak that Vergil was supposed to kill! You and I were going to change the world, remember? **We were destined to light the fires of revolution!** " Adam shouted, drawing his Sword as he prepared to stab a nearby Atlas student in the chest.

"Consider this... _the first spark._ " Adam stated before Blake charges into the dining hall, drawing her sword in a flash clashing with his as she pushes him away from the student, and they stand with their blades locked.

"How do you know about her?" Blake growled as Adam chuckled.

"Who do you think told that psychopath about her?" Adam asked as her eyes widened in realization before he kicks her away, knocking her onto the floor as a nearby Creep runs toward her, only to be shot by Adam.

"I'll kill her. But _not_ before you suffer for your betrayal, _my love._ " Adam finished as he smiles and begins walking toward her.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard**

Back outside the Beacon grounds, Velvet groans as she struggles to get up, only to get knocked back down when Coco bumps into her after getting knocked away from a Paladin off-screen. The camera pans with Neon and Reese as they dodge and weave between groups of students fighting against the infected Atlesian Knights and Paladins. Yatsuhashi is seen fighting a Griffon while Flynt uses his trumpet to hold back a Paladin. Weiss then arrives on the battlefield, but get knocked back another Paladin.

"Weiss!" Neptune cried, holding out his hand.

Yatsuhashi tries to hold back a Paladin's fist with his sword, but he gets knocked back. The Paladin then turns to and starts approaching a distracted Ren.

"Look out!" Nora cried, pushing Ren out of the way of the Paladin's incoming strike, taking the hit instead which she easily shrugged off thanks to her extreme durability.

"Nora! no!" Ren cried, forgetting that fact as he reaches out to her, but gets quickly gets knocked back by the Paladin too.

Coco and Neptune fire their weapons at the Paladin, but it is unfazed.

"Uh, this is bad." Neptune complained.

"Well, I guess now's a better time than any. Velvet!" Coco added, gaining her best friend's attention.

"Really?" Velvet asked, excited.

"Just make them count." Coco ordered.

Velvet nods in response as she walks up to the Paladins while Weiss gets up looking worried.

"What are you doing!? She's going to get hurt!" Weiss cried.

"Just watch." Coco replied confidentially.

With her weapon, Velvet begins to replicate Crescent Rose, as she imitates Ruby's overhead spin, landing on top of the Paladin as she dodges its cannon fire. She then replicates Myrtenaster to deflect the Paladin's punch and land a few blows before pushing it back with the Ember Celica imitation. Once after she lands a few shots, she slides under the Paladin's fist, similar to Blake as she uses the Gambol Shroud copy and uses its string to trip over the mech, before moving to the second Paladin by lopping off its hand, and jabbing it in the head with the cleaver.

Before it can react, it is immediately peppered with imitation bullets, thanks to copying Coco's minigun. As it moves forward, Velvet switches to using Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang as a reference, as she lands another few hits while landing a downward blow from above with a copy of Magnhild, severing a limb.

As the first Paladin attempts to recover, Velvet immediately copies Floating Array, as she leaps off the second Paladin and slices apart its legs before blasting it at full power. However, the first Paladin sucker punches Velvet.

"Velvet!" Coco cried, stretching her arm out before she, Neptune, Nadir, and Reese land suppressing fire.

Furious at this, Weiss immediately rushes in, as she instinctively uses a summoning glyph, confusing her as she looks back for a moment Before she turned focus back When she rushes in between Velvet and the Paladin, she closes her eyes and grits her teeth as she discovers she summoned the arm and sword of the Arma Gigas she fought before, who blocks the Paladin's fist and bisects the machine in half. She takes a brief look at her summoning before being surprised by a camera flash, which was taken by a smiling Velvet.

But before they can take a breath, another advanced Paladin rushes in from the corner and begins to charge at them.

" _You have **got** to be kidding me!_" Sun complained as the scene shifts.

* * *

 **City of Vale**

 **Atlesian Airship**

Back at the airship, the battle commences as Ruby performs a low swing, with Neo somersaulting over it, and ducking the next swing from Rex using the b.f.s, before performing another backflip to dodge the third. Ruby then twirls Crescent Rose before attempting another low sweep, only for Neo to backflip away from her consecutive twirls. Once Ruby finishes spinning her weapon, she lodges Crescent Rose on the hull and fires a shot, only for Neo to shatter in an illusion, revealing Roman as he fires a shot back with Melodic Cudgel, sending Ruby flying several feet while Rex Protected himself with the block party, as Ruby lodges Crescent Rose to safely grip herself from the surrounding gales, while Roman walks up to her.

" _Little Red,_ _little Red_ , you are just _determined_ to be the **hero** of Vale, aren'tcha? You even brought the third most powerful man on the planet." Roman said, making Rex annoyed at all the cracks of his power level while his partner and friend is receiving all the praise and fame.

"What are you doing!? Without these ships, the Grimm will destroy everything!" Ruby cried, not understanding how anyone could do this.

"That's the plan!" Roman responded.

Ruby then swats aside Melodic Cudgel just as he attempts to fire it at her, causing him to move a few feet off-balance As Rex Try's to Punch him with the smack hand, before Neo returns and leaps over him, kicking Rex left cheek, and using the momentum to flip her over and kick ruby sending her tumbling on her back. Neo then follows up with a roundhouse to the face, and a rear horse kick to nearly send her careening off the hull of the airship.

"But why!? What do you get out of it!?" Ruby cried.

"You're asking the wrong questions, Red! It's not what I have to _gain_ , it's that I can't afford to _lose_!" Roman replied.

In response, Ruby charges Neo who vaults over Roman for a powerful kick. She then leaps up, grabs Crescent Rose, and slides under, flipping Ruby once more with the hook of her parasol. As Ruby spins midair, the pint-sized powerhouse finishes with a roundhouse to the abdomen launching her into rex as Roman slams the barrel of Melodic Cudgel to the ground and fires, causing the cane to ricochet and hitting the two, before catching it and firing the weapon once more over his shoulder. The blast is enough to send Ruby holding on for dear life, with the embedded blade of Crescent Rose the only thing preventing her from falling as Rex was sent Flying I haven't taken the full blast.

"REX!" Ruby cried, worried before looking back up.

"I may be a gambling man, but even _I_ know that there are some bets you _just don't take_." Roman said as Neo then extends her blade and drags it on the surface, as she holds Ruby at swordpoint.

"Like it or not, the people that hired me are going to change the world! _You_ can't stop 'em, _I_ can't stop 'em!" Roman monologued as Ruby kicks away a Nevermore, and notices the button on Neo's parasol giving her an idea.

"You know the old saying, "If you can't beat 'em-" Roman ranted before Suddenly, Ruby reaches for the parasol, causing it to open and send Neo flying off the airship, leaving her with a frightened gasp as she is silently left at the mercy of the Grimm roaming the skies and the raging winds.

" _ **NEO!**_ " Roman cried.

"I don't care _what_ you say! We _will_ stop them and I _will_ stop you! _**BET ON THAT!**_ " Ruby screamed, climbing back up.

As Ruby charges at top speed with the use of her Semblance, Roman grips Melodic Cudgel with both hands, the left hand holding the shaft, as he quickly catches the projectile with the hook end and hurls it at Ruby, knocking her away, before smacking her with the business end of the cane, ramming the weapon in her stomach, and firing another shot, sending her on her back once more.

"You got spirit, Red. But this is the _real_ world!" Roman ranted who starts to whacks Ruby with the butt of his cane, sending her back a few feet.

"The _real_ world is _cold_!" Roman said as he lands another coshing, this time on Ruby's legs.

"The _real_ world doesn't _care_ about spirit!" Roman ranted as Ruby then kicks him in the knee, causing him to lose balance as he prepares a downward strike.

"You wanna be a hero!? Then play the part and _die_ like every other Huntsman in history!" Roman said as he proceeds to smack Ruby with the butt end of the cane.

"As for me, I'll do what I do best: lie, steal, cheat, and _**SURVIVE!**_ " Roman ranted.

Just as Roman prepares a final, overhead swing, an Alpha Griffon suddenly appears from the sky and swallows him whole, attracted by the negativity of his rant. The roar sends Ruby back a few feet, before the two charge at each other. Ruby prevails when she kicks the beast in the head, sending it through the hull and causing it to crash. And then, she grabs Crescent Rose, leaps off the falling airship, and propels herself in the air, shooting at the ground as if her weapon was a pogo-stick, landing on a rooftop of Vale.

* * *

 **City of Vale**

Back in the city, Glynda uses her riding crop to knock back a few Creeps, while Qrow slices and blasts at a few infected Knights with his sword. Cardin giddily knocks back an Bokoblin with his mace, but then gets held at gunpoint by a few infected Knights. Suddenly, their heads are shot off, surprising Cardin. As the smoke clears, it is revealed that General Ironwood miraculously survived his crash, his damaged uniform exposing the right half of his body to be cybernetic. Without hesitation, he shoots down all of the infected Knights with his revolver along side Nero who got Separated from his dad and uncle.

"This area's secure! We need to-" Ironwood began before suddenly, Qrow's expression changes into what appears to be anger. He transforms his sword into a scythe and charges toward Ironwood.

"Qrow! This isn't my doing!" Ironwood pleaded.

Qrow continues charging, despite Ironwood's words. The general flips his gun in his hand and gets into a battle stance, preparing for the perceived attack. However, Qrow leaps past Ironwood and Nero, whom both turned around just in time to see a large Griffon lunging at them. With one swing of Qrow's scythe, the Griffon is sliced in two. Upon landing, Qrow turns around to address Ironwood.

"You idiot. I know you didn't do this." Qrow replied as Ironwood relaxes and sighs, lowering his head and putting his hand to his forehead, while Glynda places her hand on his shoulder.

"So what now, General?" Nero asked, placing Red Queen over his shoulder.

"Someone's done the impossible and gained control of _my_ machines, preventing them from not only evacuating citizens, but also taking out those saucers. And that enormous Grimm seems to be fixated on the school. Glynda, form up the local Huntsmen and establish a safe zone here in Vale. We need to evacuate Beacon. Qrow, I'm leaving that to you and my men. I still need to get to my ship." Ironwood stated before The three hear a loud noise and turn to see its source: Ironwood's ship slowly nosediving into the ground.

"Well, it won't be much of a walk." Qrow joked.

The Atlesian Knights that are still functioning attempt one last time to harm the Huntsmen, before powering down.

"Well, that's a good thing. As for the saucers, I don't think you have much to worry about now, look in the sky." Nero said.

Looking up, the three Huntsmen and Huntsman-in-training saw that a red and orange blur was flying towards one of the saucers, showing Dante was already on top of it, wanting to add stopping an alien invasion to the list of near impossible deeds he has accomplished.

"That only takes care of one, what about the other three?" Cardin asked.

"My mom and Bayonetta are taking care of them." Nero explained before running to take care of more monsters.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard**

In the Beacon courtyard, the students stand prepared to fight the Atlesian Paladin that is charging toward them. However, electricity arcs across it and it suddenly powers down, collapsing and sliding to a stop in front of them.

"Hm. That went better than expected." Sun commented.

The camera changes to Weiss as she doubles over, exhausted, leaning on Myrtenaster to keep herself standing as Yang and the twins plus Kirby cane over after getting separated from explosion preventing the other three puffballs from Following.

"Weiss! You're okay! Have you heard from Ruby?" Yang cried as Weiss shook her head no.

"What about Julie, Helen, Hope, and the Sisters?" Yang asked, worried about her fellow Sister Wives.

"I saw Julie chasing after a Lynal, Helen was dealing with Bokogolin pack, I haven't seen Hope, and as for the sisters, I think I saw them flying to evacuate people in Vale." Weiss explained.

"What about Aunt Blake?" Kirby asked, worried.

"She went after an Alpha... and some members of the White Fang." Weiss explained, pointing in the general direction Blake went.

"You get the kids out of here. I'll meet up with Blake." Yang ordered who hurries off in the direction that Weiss pointed, while the heiress gives a thumbs up as Kitty quickly got a bad dangerous idea as she placed one finger on the right gauntlet.

"Give me a dragon!" Kitty ordered as the Biomnitrix flashed a red color.

 _ **"Unable to comply. Child Safety Lock prevents that form from being accessed."**_ The Biomnitrix stated in Ben's voice, making her pout.

"You're not going after to Fight. This is far too dangerous for you." Weiss said tiredly as Kitty got an idea.

"Give me XLR8!" Kitty ordered, transforming in a flash of orange light.

When the light died down, Kitty was replaced by a smaller version of XLR8 with her face lacks the black markings that Ben's has, replaced with whisker like designs around her nose. She has Orange Slanted Eyes unlike the usual green eyes. She has a black helmet that has ear like designs giving it the appearance of a child bike helmet. The majority of her outfit is black with a white section around her neck that goes down her chest in a V-formation, Black stripes on her forearms and wrists, two white stripes on the end of her tail, and a black stripe on each of her legs where the outfit ends. Her hands are more human-shaped with claws for fingers. She wears the Biomnitrix symbol on her chest with a cat shape surrounding it. Her visor now has black markings.

"FAST GIRL!" Kitty cried with her voice noticeably high pitch.

"Katherine Sienna Rhodes, don't you dare run-" Weiss tried before Fast Girl took off faster than she could blink, hoping to help people down in the city.

 _'Yang is going to kill me...'_ Weiss thought, not noticing Kirby running away with Galaxia, hoping to fight with his cousin to prove to Yang he is a Star Warrior.

"*Sigh* Alright, you two lets- Where's Kirby?!" Weiss cried as everyone looked towards her.

"Ugh! Yang's going to kill all of us..." Sun groaned.

"She can't be that bad." Neon replied.

"Kitty once got a paper cut and tried to ban paper at Beacon, she's that overprotective." Coco explained, baffling the transfers.

"...Welp, we're dead." Coal stated.

* * *

 **Beacon Vault**

Down in the Beacon Vault, the elevator opens up to reveal Ozpin, Jaune and Pyrrha quickly sprinting out of the elevator and down the corridor as Jaune looks around in awe.

"What is this place?" Jaune asked, confused.

"It's.. a type of vault." Pyrrha explained, not looking towards her boyfriend.

"You've... been here before?" Jaune asked as his girl looked away.

"What would this school need to... hide?" Jaune asked before finally seeing the Aura transfer machine, Jaune stops in his tracks, gazing wide-eyed at the strange contraption and the clone girl inside.

"What? Amber?!" Jaune asked.

"It's just a clone, Jaune..." Pyrrha said, not helping him relax.

"Pyrrha! Get to the pods!" Ordered Ozpin.

In response Pyrrha just looks at Jaune, then runs to the second pod not sure what to do.

"Mister Arc, if you'd like to help, you can stand guard here." Ozpin stated.

Jaune looks at the two with uncertainty but changes into Echo Echo or Copy Copy, then turns around and gets into a guarding stance with multiple clones ready for anything.

"What do we do?" Pyrrha asked.

" _We_ , do nothing." Ozpin replied as the second pod opens, allowing him to turn his head to look at Pyrrha.

" _You_ , Miss Nikos... have a choice to make." Ozpin continued.

Pyrrha looks at the pod, then at copy copy, hesitating. Her expression changes from uncertainty to sadness, and she wipes a tear from her eye, still looking at Jaune. She then climbs into the pod, which closes.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard**

The scene Shifts to another part of Beacon where Julie is somehow fighting three different Lynals at once, baffling all three, not having expecting a human to easily fight all three so easily.

Getting an idea, one started to back up, allowing it to draw its now with Electric Arrows, aiming to Fire at the unsuspecting Julie Bbfore to its surprise the bow and all its arrows suddenly was stolen from its grasp, making it growl.

Hearing the growl, Julie turned to see a small Kineceleran with a orange hourglass symbol, holding its stolen weapons, making her realize who this alien is but in her distracted state she was grabbed by one of the Lynals and thrown away like a rag doll.

"JULIE!" Fast Girl cried.

Narrowing her eyes, Fast Girl took the arrows she grabbed and ran towards the three so fast, that she pierced the Lynals hearts when stabbed them, easily killing them.

Helping Julie up, Fast Girl waited for the scolding that would definitely come her way when to her surprise it never came as Julie patted her head.

"Thanks for the help, even with Artemis's training, I wasn't sure I could take them all on." Julie replied, surprising Fast Girl.

"You're not mad?" Fast Girl asked, surprised.

"Oh, I'm mad you're fighting, but I'm also glad, you saved me, so I'll talk to Ben and Yang about this, but for now I need your help especially because I know you won't go home, so see if you have Wildvine's species, so I can keep an eye on you." Julie ordered as Fast Girl nodded, grabbing her badge.

"Give me Wildvine!" Fast Girl cried, creating a flash of light.

In Fast Girl's place was a Florauna that looks similar to her Father's form of this form, but her body is shaped like a dress. Her fly trap is much larger and she has bulb-like hair with a ponytail, along with dark green lips. She has a skirt-like structure on her waist which covers the top of her leg tendrils. She lacks the spikes that Ben's Wildvine has on his arms, legs, and chest and she has one glowing pink eye. She wears the Omnitrix symbol, which is the same color as her eye, on her stomach.

"ROSETHORN!" Kitty cried or rather Rosethorn.

"Good. Now I need you to use your vines to help me get to higher ground to help provide cover fire, unlike your mom, I can't fly with magic because I don't know how to like she can, so you and I are going to provide covering fire for evacuating civilians/students and don't hit the dragon. I doubt you have anything large or strong enough to take it out and we don't need to draw attention to ourselves." Julie ordered, using her telekinesis to pick up a bow and several arrows.

"Do you even know how to use those? I mean you do play tennis not bow and arrows." Rosethorn asked.

"It's called archery and I was taught by a little by Zelda and fully by Artemis." Julie explained.

Not needing to be told twice, Rosethorn wrapped one vine around her step-mother and use the other to pull them both up to a building where there was a Beowolf attacking some civilians.

Reaching out, Rosethorn turned her vine into a sharpie fine point that easily stabbed straight through the neck of the creature, killing it quickly, much to the civilian's gratitude.

"Alright, Kitty, according to your father, you can produce seeds that can act like explosives. I want you to create them the best you can and throw them at any creature that is away from anybody that's not a part of the White Fang. You can create both lethal or non-lethal, but I doubt the non-lethal gas will affect the creatures." Julie explained.

Doing as she was told, Rosethorn easily pulled out black pod-like seeds and started throwing them down below, both shocked and amazed how they exploded on impact, going off like firecrackers that didn't do much to a Creep other than piss it off before it was shot by an electric arrow.

"Not bad, but try to increase the power a bit if possible." Julie ordered.

Trying her best, Rosethorn started to concentrate some more creating more powerful explosive seeds and threw them at an Ursa, killing it instantly with a large explosion, much to her amazement.

* * *

 **With Barbara.**

In the deserted kitchen, three White Fang Grunts two dogs and a deer were walking into the kitchen to find some hiding students when all of the sudden the lights went out, much to their Confusion.

"Deary, go turn on the lights, none of us have night vision." A Dog Faunus ordered.

"Ugh, fine..." Deary groaned, heading over to where she saw the Light Switch.

Seeing the light switch, Deary was about to flip it when her head was cut off so fast, none of the others noticed until her body hit the ground.

Shinning a flashlight on the body, the other two saw that their friend was nothing more than a headless corpse on the ground as blood from her neck spilt out like a guys are spreading the wildfire, spilling red liquid all over the floor, putting them on edge.

Looking around back to back The two dogs looked around for anyone that could have done things, not noticing a black puffball on the fridge with Golden Eyes glaring down at them, holding two very sharp butcher knifes that where quickly thrown, easily killing both by the neck, much to her boredom from the no challenge.

* * *

 **With Daphne.**

With Daphne, she was ice skating over the ground after freezing it and all the Atlesian Knights-200s or White Fang soldiers, easily shattering them with no effort until she heard a loud roar from behind her.

Turning around Daphne to her horror saw a lion made entirely out of fire melting the ice she had made earlier with Oathkeeper, evaporating the melted water into nothing.

 _'Oh no, It's Fire Lion!'_ Daphne thought, attempting to run, knowing she is useless against him before remembering Oathkeeper.

Smirking, Daphne pulled out Oathkeeper and charged the raging lion who started to blast her with his fiery breath, attempting to incinerate her where she stood until she created a shield of ice, creating steam, allowing her to move around, mostly unseen.

Sneaking up behind it, Daphne was ready to kill it where it stood only for it to quickly turn around and smack her away, sending her flying into a wall with a burn on her face.

Getting up, Daphne started to concentrate on using Oathkeeper, gathering a chilly mist around her as Fire Lion charged, ready for his next meal before he was completely frozen from Absolute Zero freezing him from the inside out, killing him instantly.

* * *

 **With Kara.**

With Kara, she was using the Sword of Sparta to kill Monsters and White Fang grunts left and right as she heldnothing back until a Lynal shot a electric arrow, hitting the sword, electrocuting her a shock in her long enough for it to hit her with his long Spear, hitting her in the forehead, causing her to bleed.

Growling, Kara got up, spotting a hammer from a dead Moblin, giving her a idea on to defeat this monster.

Grabbing it, Kara waited as the Lynal charged her before sending it Flying down to the the docks where it was killed instantly, much to her relief before she heard a scream in the distance.

Running over, Kara saw that Kirby was fighting along side Link in taking out fighting multiple sets of monsters and White Fang goons while Zelda puts up a shield over several different people who are either too injured to help or can't help at all, much to her relief before she got serious and charged in.

* * *

 **With Helen and Pierce.**

With Helen and Pierce, they are working on dealing with evacuation as the White Fang was trying to take down any and all transport in and out of the kingdom which was quickly put a stop to buy these two siblings.

 _'More and more are coming. I need to see if I can still do it.'_ Helen thought, taking a deep breath.

"TERA MINT!" Helen cried, creating a wall of Earth, blocking the monsters and White Fang, surprising everyone from this.

"Since when could you do that?" Pierce asked.

"Since I got my memories now, you help people board the planes while I find more citizens." Helen ordered before taking off.

 **BGM end.**

* * *

 **With Morrigan and Lilith.**

With Morrigan and Lilith, the two were working together alongside Aquarius, protecting in the citizens from the White Fang and the Grimm using her main weapon which was a red color, matching her hair that was a three pronged trident with the Tips having holes to shoot out a Shotgun blast to her Enemies.

Using her her extended Transmorphic Wings, Morrigan easily cut the White Fang grunts like they where nothing to her which was true since the bullets and Swords did nothing much to her.

With Lilith, she was using her Light magic to block the attacks towards the civilians alongside a scared Pisces with her Mana dome thanks to Thorin and Minerva teaching her a bit while she was crying, trying to stay brave.

 _'Stop it. Stop it. Stop. Stop it. **STOP IT!** '_ Pisces thought who in so much fear and panic started to build up so much mana, cracks in her body began to glow pink, much to everyone's confusion before she literally exploded in a blast of Magic, sending everyone flying.

Looking up, everyone saw that in Pisces place was a young Pink Anodite who looked confused and relieved to see everyone stopped fighting until she heard a dark laugh all around her.

Appearing in a flash of light everyone looked up to see a Female Anodite who like Minerva actually wore clothes which was Extremely skimpy as Her top consists of a simple red bandeau, with the upper edge embroidered with a flowery, white lace. She also wears loose, pin-striped red and black capri pants, the ends of the legs tightening around her calves. The hems of the legs are decorated with dark piping. Her left forearm is covered by a tight, dark bracer with a dragon wing-like ornament attached to it beneath her elbow. Her right arm is encased in silver armor. While the part covering her upper arm and shoulder is plated, the rest takes the form of a simple gauntlet. Her neck is protected by gorget with a silver border and whose color matches that of her bandeau. A dark jacket with a light border is tied around her waist, allowing it to flare out behind her legs such that it hides her legs from view from behind but leaves them exposed from the front. The jacket has a large collar and lapels. The arms are knotted loosely below her abdomen, the ends hanging down. The light cuffs are quite prominent and each is encircled by a dark band with three rows of studs embedded in it; she completes her outfit with a pair of simple sandals.

This is Circe, the Ancestor of the Branwen Girls like Pisces, Yang, Raven, and the one who tried to challenge Minerva for her crown as Queen of Anodyne and take Thorin as her King, resulting her being banished to Remnant by Lady Magic and is responsible for the Untameable Sea.

"So, after all this time, my descendent Finally unlocked the Spark." Circe said, confusing everyone before the White Fang recovered from shock as they fired upon her pissing her off.

"APARTIONS!" Circe screamed, disintegrating every man, woman, and child was in the area except for Pisces and Aquarius who was protected by a shield from Morrigan and Lilith, drawing her attention.

"Now, ehat are two Succubus doing here? Shouldn't you be looking for your next meal, you harlots?" Circe asked, narrowing her eyes.

"We're married to Ben Tennyson, the King of Anodites." Morrigan explained.

"Otherwise known as the rebirth of Thorin, the Son of Darkness." Lilith explained as Circe's eyes widen before feeling Ben's faint mana within the city as well as another familiar sensation of the woman she hates.

"So my love along with that Bitch Minerva, the Daughter of Light, has returned. No matter. Now that I have my descendent, we'll kill her, then I shall take my rightful place as Queen! And Thorin as my Husband!" Circe declared as the three women narrowed there eyes.

"I won't let you kill our sister wife, you Power-Hungry Dog." Morrigan warned.

"You may be Yang and Pisces's ancestor, but we won't hold back, if you try." Lilith warned, confusing the Anodite not noticing that a nearby fire hydrant was starting to leak Water Just Incase.

"Only I Circe: the Greatest Witchcrafter of my People will be with my love!" Circe declared, showing her superiority complex, arrogance, and egomania.

"But Mr. Thorin went to his own timeline." Pisces explained, coming out of shock.

"Oh, my dear grandchild. I have much to teach you when I take you to my home." Circe replied, Before She was frozen in water by Aquarius.

"As if I would let you take my daughter." Aquarius mumbled as the shield dropped.

Walking over to her Alien Daughter, Aquarius lifted Pieses over to Morrigan who held her tightly as cracks began to form in the ice.

"Get my daughter to safety. I don't care if you have to go to Makai to do it, so just keep her safe." Aquarius ordered.

"You have my word, I'll keep her safe for as long as I can." Morrigan promised, flying away just as the ice broke and Circe was freed.

"ARGGGG! TERACOTA!" Circe shouted, blinding both combatants for a moment.

Once the light died down, both Aquarius and Lilith where turned to stone perfectly preserved, aware of what is happening outside of their rock prison.

Smirking Circe flew towards her Grandchild finding her like a mouth to a flame as Morrigan tried to stay as head of her nearly succeeding with little effort on her part when nevermore flew Right in front of The two forcing the succubus to stop in midair accidentally dropping Pisces where Circe trapped her in a mana bubble with a dark smirk as she also turned Morrigan to stone causing her body to sink to the bottom of the ocean, unaware that she is instantly breaking free as she dealt with Stone Petrification before in her world.

"Time to go my descendent." Circe began until she was instantly stabbed through the chest as she screamed in pain and looks on at shock with blood coming out of her mouth as she looked at Lilith hurting her as she threw her all the way where the Untamable Sea is located, making her wounded but alive as she was forced to heal from the damage as even the Anodites have limits on their healing and durability.

"Thank you." Pisces replied as Lilith used her Light Magic to break Aquarius free while Morrigan broke free also as she quickly dried herself off.

"You're welcome, Pisces." Lilith replied as Aquarius softly smiled.

"Let's get her to safety, Sis." Morrigan added as she and her sister flew away with Pisces.

"Be safe, Pisces..." Aquarius mumbled as she continued to fight the White Fang Members, killing them as she held nothing back.

* * *

 **With Charmcaster.**

With Charmcaster, she was completely alone in the fair grounds fighting Monsters and Grimm at the same time that where slowly overwhelming her with their numbers no matter how many times she killed more took there place almost as if they where targeting her specifically for her magic or something like that.

 _'There has got to be a way to defeat them all quickly!'_ Hope thought desperately.

So distracted from her fight and her thoughts, Hope did not notice that a certain six legged mechanical monstrosity from Breath of the Wild aiming a shot at her back until it was too late, raising the shield to block the attack.

Closing her eyes, Hope expected things to come to an end again when To her confusion the blast never came making her open her eyes to see she was in the same room Kirby received his magic from completely alone much to her worry as she was now in the realm of Lady Magic.

"You know doubt have questions, Lucy, but they must come later." the voice of Lady Magic said, appearing at her desk.

Not knowing what to do, Hope simply bowed before her creator, not wanting make her mad if she has done something wrong like when she brought back Spellbinder with the souls of all her inhabitants during the Daigon fiasco.

"That isn't why you're here, Lucy, but I'll deal with that later. I've decided to name a Champion and if you will accept, you'll be closer to unlocking your memories." Magic promised.

"You're making me you Champion? But why after all the destruction and death I've caused with your gift? My ancestor must be rolling in his grave, knowing what his descendants have done." Hope asked as Magic just started to stare blankly.

"Are you done? Because I need a answer now." Magic asked without emotion.

Sighing, Hope opened her mouth to answer when the scene shifted to Koan where he managed to stop Malware from going to Atlas by tackling him into the ocean, making Virusload useless in this environment as Malware turned into a Submarine and blasted Hypnotic with Lasers, causing great harm to him before he changed.

 **BGM Start- Old Rivals- by Bear McCarty Godzilla: King of the Monsters.**

In Hypnotic's place was a big monstrous blue turtle that the size of gravattack with his underside of his stomach is a light Yellow shade and has a large pointed Turtle beak with dangerously sharp ridges, he had 4 yellow spike on the top of his head, a sharp horn being partially broken From battle or age is unknown, his arms and legs have sharp green line blades flipper like sharp enough to cut threw stone but on each of his feet were sharp yellow talons/claws just as sharp if not sharper than his blade flippers, a black shell that also have yellow spike, his tail has a wrecking ball with spike and red eyes like a Grimm.

This is Aqua Crusher, the Natural Predator of AmpFibian's species.

Growling, Koan or rather Aqua Crusher, charged Malware, easily swimming past and around the lasers or torpedoes like they were nothing as if showing his great agility in the water as he expertly swam around the attacks until he got close enough for his own attack.

Opening his Mouth, Aqua Crusher released a blast of lightning, making Malware suffer even more as the sound of a loud scream was any indication of pain, much to Koan's inner demons glee as it cried for vengeance upon those who made his life Hell.

Quickly recovering, Malware quickly rose out of the water and began to fly away from Atlas, much to his enemy's confusion, but followed him nonetheless as they flew towards Mistral.

* * *

 **With Ben.**

With Ben, he was still on top of the Nevermore flying over the Sea of Sand known as Vacuo where Vilgax landed who simply grinned at the site of his enemy, having followed him like a Cat to a mouse.

"You made the wrong choice following me to the desert, Tennyson. Hear my powers of Time are at the fullest!" Vilgax announced, causing his enemy to raise an eyebrow.

Instead of answering, Vilgax's eyes turned gold, showing his power over Time been activated as the Sand around him began to arise and form into several different weapons mostly spears and other types of pointed weapons, showing his control over the Sands of time.

"Your Move, Tennyson!" Vilgax announced whose voice sounded so much older and younger at the same time.

 _'With this much sand in the way, it seems I have no choice but to do it, I was really hoping not to have to do this, but looks like I have to go ultimate.'_ Ben thought, dreading this as he summoned Enma.

"Enma, go Staff form once I transform because I'll need it." Ben ordered, receiving a nod from the handsome monkey king.

Taking a Deep Breath, Ben transformed into Monkey King, passing the Blades of Chaos to his fellow monkey before twisting the Ultimatrix symbol, knowing what is going to happen.

"Out of all my Ultimate Forms, the Faunus is the most painful to change into because they are the closest thing to a Human for my have." Monkey King said, slamming the symbol as the 4 prongs/spikes rose out attaching themselves to chest, installing pain into his bod with a Ring of Emerald Light consuming him, going through the Survival of the Fittest Evolution.

Once the Evolutionary Function was activated, Monkey King started to enlarge getting almost as tall as his enemy as his clothes the ripped leaving him nothing but his pants and the crown on his head showing off is now extremely hairy chest looking more like a monkey than ever before at his face elongated and his teeth sharpened while his blonde hair Darkened to a jet black as the staff he had Broke in two unable to withstand the amount of power or pressure its owner was given completely destroying it As the rest of the world watched that's what happens when you hyper-evolve a Faunus in the worse way possible with the Ultimatrix's Evolutionary Function.

"*ROAR* ULTIMATE MONKEY KING!" Ultimate Monkey King pounding his Chest like Ultimate Spidermonkey as the world watched in Shock and Awe.

* * *

 **In Atlas.**

 **Schnee Manor, Jacques's Study**

"Looks like I was right about Faunus being animals. Look at him, Whitley, he's a complete Monkey." Jacques said, already thinking of ways he can cut those "animals" wages even more, using this as proof they are less developed than Humans.

"I think that's an insult to monkeys. After all, what else are we going to test experimental drugs on? Valuable Humans?" Whiteley asked, earning a chuckle from his father before Willow shush them both.

"Quiet both of you. If Benjamin loses, that alien is capable of killing everyone because he doesn't care about my name or money." Willow replied who was promptly ignored as she rolled her eyes, secretly praying that the friend of her daughter wins.

* * *

 **In M** **enagerie**

 **Belladonna Family Home, Ghira's Study**

 _'You better win this, Tennyson or else I'll bring you back to life to kill you myself...'_ Sienna thought, not daring to voice her thoughts with her guards around, knowing they aren't fans of him.

"Ben better win this. He has shown us what that overgrown calamari is capable of without those added powers." Kali said.

"We just have to pray to what ever deity is listening." Ghira added.

"At least we know we have Tennyson win, it won't be any worse than someone like Jacques in charge." Ilia said.

"Personally, I hope they don't come this direction. With how small our island is combined with the many creatures, I doubt we'd stand much of a chance." April said.

"How is it that Tennyson's able to do something like that? I know the watch transforms him into aliens and our kind, but why did he go from a Faunus to a literal monkey?" Fennec asked.

"He explained that the watch allows him to not only turn into his aliens forms, but also into their evolved forms through the worst possible evolution, basically Survival of the Fittest." Trifa explained as everyone looked at her strangely.

"How do you know that?" Yuma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He released a video explaining how his watch works yesterday." Trifa asked, holding up her scroll.

"Hmm... Please send me that video later." Corsac asked, receiving a nod in return.

* * *

 **The Land of Darkness**

 **Salem's Castle.**

"The good news is they're gone, so we can drop the camouflage force field for now, but be ready to reactivate it, Watts." Salem ordered, watching in fascination of the watch, not even bothered to watch the plan to take Beacon come to fruition.

"Are you sure that is wise, Ma'am? The other two combatants are heading to Atlas, but we have no idea if they'll come back before we get the chance to reactivate it." Watts explained.

"Don't question our divine savior! They're no match for her in enlightening power." Tyrian praised, who for the most part has recovered from the burns from Draco thanks to Nightmare Enterprise technology, but still has a few left.

"I say leave it on to be safe. Yes it consumes more power that way, but at least Tennyson won't be able to instantly teleport straight here because he has to know the location to use the sword." Hazel reasoned.

"Excellent idea, Hazel. As of this moment, he simply knows my castle is in the Land of Darkness, he just doesn't know where it is, only that it's here." Salem replied.

"But the fact remains is the watch is an extraordinary piece of technology. If it can do that to a monkey, imagine what I could do to someone such as Tyrian." Watts said, knowing no doubt that the Ultimatrix Security System will prevent anyone from stealing it or cut off his left arm.

"We attempted something like that at one point. Project Dark Maiden continues to live because my powers hasn't returned yet and we'll not attempt to do so again unless it returns or I find a new much more suitable host. Like young Katherine Rhodes or that New Hybrid, I believe her name was May Moon or something." Salem said, revealing why she wanted Kitty alive, but she unknowingly will regret that choice later on as she will invoke the wrath of a Father and Mother.

"Speaking of which, is it possible that the street urchin has been compromised due to her close proximity with Tennyson and Salazar's brats?" Watts asked, not caring one way or another.

"Nightmare has said she does have some conflicting feelings about killing Kirby, however, her loyalty to Cinder won out in the end." Salem explained, unaware that Emerald would never harm children which could be due to the fact because she spent so much time teaching Kirby and Rogue on how to use their whips as Kirby showed kindness due to his pure innocence.

* * *

 **In Mistral**

 **City of Argus**

 **Nikos Family Home**

"So that's what happens when a Faunus evolves." Leonidas said in awe.

"Just remember that's the worst case scenario and not what will actually happen." Athena said.

"Which means anything could still happen." Thor pointed out.

"In any case, I hope they don't come here." An added.

"Especially since they still haven't gotten the Atlesian Colossus back up and running." Li said.

"My boss will have a gasket if she doesn't get it running soon especially with what's happening in Vale." Terra added, holding Adrian close.

"I hope Jaune's okay." Saphron said.

* * *

 **In Vacuo.**

Roaring, Monkey King charged as Enma transformed in his staff form, extending up to 10 feet, smashing into the sand that rose to the defense of it's master, completely blocking the attack like it was nothing.

Growling, Monkey King pulled back the staff to take a deep breath, blasting fire towards the sand and attempt to turn it into glass which was just replaced by new sand making him furious before he had to dodge and block the several sand constructs each bigger and more brutal than the last until there was an entire wave of sand back in golfed him burying him underneath.

Bursting out of the sand, Ultimate Monkey King's fur/hair started to turn red, creating multiple different clones that are surrounded his own until there was no less than 500 each holding their own staff.

"*Breathes in* CHARGE!" the original Ultimate Monkey King roared, each bursting with Aura as they each started chatting different magic spells or going through hand seals out of habit.

"FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIRE ERADICATION!" the 300 of the Clones roared, blasting as much Sand around them, turning it all into glass from the sheer heat.

"PHYRO TALLUS!" The other 200 clones roared, surrounding the entire area in a Vortex of Pure Fire.

"FIRE DRAGON KINGS ROAR!" the Original roared, officially renaming this part of Vacuo into the Desert of Glass.

Shocked at the Amount of Glass that was just made in a instant before Vilgax raised his shield, blocking all the staffs which did in fact, managed to crack the energy shield severely damaging it, showing it will have to recharge very soon.

Growling, Vilgax charged his heat vision, blasting a single Clone before to Monkey Kong's shock and horror the heat vision turned around attacking all the clones before getting absorbed by A black hole.

"Your heat vision has never been able to do that before. It's been able to curve into arcs, but not something like that." Ultimate Monkey King stated, knowing that only Darkseid's Omega Beams can only do that.

"I've trained for hundreds upon thousands of years in the realm of Time. Plus, the powers I've absorbed allows me to do more than ever before." Vilgax explained.

Vilgax then hovers towards the Monkey preparing to punch him, but Ultimate Monkey King easily teleports out of the way before laughing and reappearing behind the Warlord, smashing his face with a vicious swing of his staff and drawing blood from the impact. Vilgax's eyes glow Gold in rage as he strikes with a Lighting punch straight to Monkey Kong's chest. He smirks at the successful attack, before realizing that the Lord of Flower Fruit mountain realized he subtracted himself with the nevermore to nullify the attack. Ultimate Monkey King then appears behind Vilgax, bringing his staff down, coating it with Lightning and Fire landing the hit on Vilgax and blowing his opponent away. Vilgax quickly recovers, though he doesn't notice a group of Fire balls shaped like dragon Heads coming from behind.

Not noticing the heads, Vilgax draws his gun before he was hit in the hand, destroying it. Now aware, Vilgax turns around then proceeds to swat one of the dragon heads out of the air and smash it into the ground, although the rest overwhelm him. At this point, Ultimate Monkey King teleports in and lifts Vilgax by the neck. In return, Vilgax calls upon the Fall Maiden Powers to blow Ultimate Monkey King back, hitting the evolved Ultimatrix symbol hard enough to make him human again before driving him into the ground with Flame Choke, then hits him with a Punch to send him flying further into the desert, following his attack with lightning blasts, but Ultimate Monkey King recovers, and sends the bolts of lightning flying back at Vilgax with his Lightsaber, blocking the attack. In return, Vilgax takes out his Sword, and rushes Ben, engaging in a blade lock.

Breaking the blade Lock, the two stared at each other as Ben drew Force Edge, waiting patiently, neither one making a single move towards rach other before Ben rushes towards Vilgax and the swords clash. After four clashes, Ben manages to corner Vilgax into a large nearby boulder. Vilgax blocks another blow from Ben's sword before leaping out of the way as Ben cuts the rock. Shortly afterward, Ben is kicked back by Vilgax.

Ben reels from the blows as Vilgax punches him, charges up his swing, and launches him high into the air. Vilgax proceeds to raise his sword and charges its power before releasing a large shockwave that knocks the descending Ben far back, eventually slamming into a tree. Ben sees Vilgax charging towards him and jumps to avoid Vilgax's swing.

Growling, Ben Change into a humanoid alien made of pure, red, radioactive energy inside a dark green-teal Containment Suit, a heavy, oven-like suit that was capable of containing high levels of radiation and heat.

This is NRG, one of Ben's 5 Andromeda Aliens as he was obtained by P'andor.

Powering up, NRG blasted Vilgax, doing little against the shield, ignoring the pure heat of it until he got so close he was able to stab NRG right where the heart should be, causing great pain for a bit as he screamed.

Trying to escape, NRG was surprised when his radiation-based body was grabbed by the neck with enemy using his gauntlet with a dark Grin on his face as he pulled him out from the Prypiatosian-B Containment Suit.

"How!?" NRG gasped.

"I had Kyber hunt and kill a Auramira or this form's natural predator and lined my gloves with its skin, so I could touch you like this." Vilgax explained, squeezing tighter and tighter, inflicting pain on an alien that shouldn't feel like this.

* * *

 **With Koan.**

With Koan, he was close behind Malware flying in Mistral, each trying to kill each other in new more brutal ways than ever before until Malware saw a certain Academy on top of a mountain that was acting as a Bunker for the Relic of Knowledge, giving Malware an idea.

"If you like these pitiful humans so much, you can watch them die!" Malware shouted.

Dropping several bombs, Malware quickly flew a bombing run over the city of Mistral and Haven Academy, attempting to kill every single person he could, knowing that it would devastate Koan for his failure.

Flying down, Koan poured every last bit of energy into his flying, transforming into his normal form in mid-air cutting all the bombs and transforming into his Devil Trigger to fly to cut all the others, but in by doing so, he lost track of Malware.

* * *

 **In Vale.**

 **Beacon Dining Hall.**

 **With Adam and Blake.**

"This could've been _our_ day! Can't you see that!?" Adam roared.

"I never wanted _this_! I wanted equality! I wanted peace!" Blake cried.

Blake raises her sword, its blade folding into sickle mode, and shoots at Adam, who blocks both bullets with his sword like Vergil does only with far less Grace.

"What you want is _impossible_!" Adam shouted as he sheathes his sword and backhands Blake across her face, knocking her over.

"But I understand because all I want is _you_ , Blake." Adam explained, sounding like a perverted stalker.

Blake in response begins to raise her sickle again, only for him to kick it out of her hand, knocking her over once again.

"And as I set out upon this world and deliver the _justice_ mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy _everything_ you love." Adam said, slowly approaching before they heard a familiar voice.

"Blake!" Yang cried, looking around.

Upon hearing her voice the two turned there attention to one of the broken windows. She soon comes into view and shoots a White Fang member, before looking around for her teammate.

"Blake! Where are you!?" Yang cried as Adam looks at Blake to see her terrified expression, then returns his gaze to Yang.

"Starting with _her_ then the _freak_." Adam finished.

* * *

 **Beacon Vault**

The scene then changes to the vault of the Fall Maiden where Ozpin looks towards Pyrrha inside the pod.

"Are you ready?" Ozpin asked, receiving a slow nod from her.

"I… need you to say it." Ozpin stated, trying to erase some of his guilt.

"Yes." Pyrrha promised.

"Thank you, Miss Nikos." Ozpin replied, thankful.

Ozpin presses a few more buttons on the screen, and Clone Amber's pod raises up. Clone Amber begins glowing orange, and her eyelids begin fluttering. The orange glow travels along the pipes connecting the two pods - first up to the ceiling, then down to Pyrrha's pod. An orange glow surrounds Pyrrha, who begins screaming out in agony.

"Pyrrha!"the Copy Copy clones cried, turning around.

Hearing her scream all the copies rushed over to Pyrrha's pod, moving his gaze back and forth between Pyrrha and Amber's pod. While copy copy panics, trying to understand what's going on, Ozpin looks away.

"I…. I'm sorry." Ozpin said, looking down.

Suddenly, an arrow pierces the glass of Amber's pod, striking her in the chest making the clone gasps, and her eyes open, then begin to close again, while the machine begins beeping an alarm. Ozpin and Copy Copy turn around to see Cinder, Ganondorf, And Nightmare standing halfway down the corridor from them, an obsidian bow in Cinder's hand. as she lowers the bow, a tiny smirk can be seen creeping across her face.

* * *

 **Beacon Dining Hall**

In the Dining Hall, Adam draws his sword and stabs it into Blake's abdomen near her left hip, causing her to shriek in pain as her cry catches Yang's attention.

Huh?" Yang asked, turning towards them.

Adam stands upright, pulling his sword from Blake's flesh and turning to face Yang.

" _ **Get away from her!**_ " Yang roared, going Angel Trigger.

" _Please…_ _No..._ " Blake whispered, reaching out helplessly as Adam to her were he simply attached his sword and scabbard to his magnetic clip on his side and pulled out something from his pocket extending into a rather dark looking katana courtesy of Nightmare.

Too angry to think or even feel the power coming off of that sword, Yang screams, her eyes turning Bright Yellow and a burst of flame erupting from her. She leaps at Adam, drawing her fist back with tears in her eyes as Adam swiftly draws his sword, swinging it through the air at Yang, as his Semblance and the power activates. As Yang flies through the air, the lower half of her right arm separates from her.

However, what Adam didn't know is that Kirby saw everything after helping out with Link and Zelda as he started to feel pure Rage and Hatred towards Adam as he held up Star-Light with his Blue Eyes turning Pure Red as he shed a lone tear as Kirby secretly caught the flying Cut Off Right Arm of his Mommy with the Right Half of Ember Celica.

* * *

 **With Julie.**

With Julie, she was moving along side Rosethorn, fighting more Moblins when she felt something was very wrong coming from Beacon Academy, momentarily looking towards it, nearly getting blindsided but never noticed.

Touching her mate mark, Julie could only hope as she looked towards the school, feeling an unimaginable amount of pain and anger towards Yang, wondering how could something do this to her.

* * *

 **With Helen**

With Helen, she had returned to the School and was taking Rouge home, making it to the docks.

"Lilith! Morrigan! Cousin Pisces! You're okay!" Rogue said, drawing Helen's attention.

"Thank goodness. But where's Aquarius?" Helen asked.

"She's still helping out with the evacuation." Morrigan explained.

"Pisces here, unlocked the Spark, she's an Anodite. However, she was almost kidnapped by Circe." Lilith explained as Helen narrowed her eyes in anger.

"That Power Hungry Dog... Where is she?" Helen asked.

"Miss Morrigan and Lilith incapacitated her after she tried to kidnap me. They threw her back all the way to the Untamable Sea which they told me." Pisces explained, making Helen's eyes widen in shock and awe.

"No doubt she'll be back for now, but let's get you and Laura to safety first then back to Beacon. Our Mate Marks our telling us that something is wrong with Yang." Helen replied, as she and her Sister Wives nodded.

* * *

 **With Hope.**

With Hope, she still hasn't made her decision on whether she accepts or not when she felt the pain and anger from all her sister wives especially Yang.

"Can I get back to you on this, I must-" Hope began until Magic slammed her hands down on the desk, silencing Hope.

"You've accepted my Championship. You're not leaving until you master my gift in it's full unrefined state or Minerva unlocks the Spark. Which ever comes first." Magic stated, standing up straight to start her lessons.

* * *

 **With Ben.**

With Ben, he is still struggling as NRG when he felt it, The Pain, The Anger, The Lost, all coming from Yang.

Eyes widening, NRG changed into Ripjaws, biting down on Vilgax's Arm, releasing him while simultaneously destroying Crystal in the Gauntlet before running away as XLR8, heading straight to Beacon desperate to discover what has happened to Yang.

* * *

 **Beacon Vault.**

In the vault, Clone Amber is seen struggling to breathe as her eyes wide, the machine's alarm still playing. Finally, all breath leaves her. Her eyes drift closed, and her head leans to the side, her whole body going limp. The green flames that light the torches throughout the vault suddenly snuff out.

* * *

 **Beacon Dining Hall**

In the Dining Hall, Yang continues flying through the air, beginning to lose consciousness, with glowing yellow Aura splattering out from her wound before she lands on the floor and lays there on her side, completely still, as Kirby prepared to strike but spare Adam.

* * *

 **Beacon Vault**

Back in the vault Pyrrha frantically beats her fists against the glass of her pod. The orange glow leaves Pyrrha and travels back through the pipes into Clone Amber. The glow then bursts out of Clone Amber, shattering the glass in its way, and I can still fly towards the other half before Nightmare grabbed it and shoving it into Cinder, restoring her powers, causing the murderer to glow and begins floating, gaining long trails of flame around her eyes, with orange energy swirling around her. Pyrrha beats even harder on the glass, her stress increasing. Copy Copy, understanding what's happening but transforms into Luchador and charges only to be Back handed by Ganondorf.

"Stay back!" Ozpin ordered.

Seeing the downed Alien, Cinder raised her hands creating a large fireball toward Luchador, who transforms into his Heatblast or Charcoal Man, absorbing the fire which was a distraction for a ball of water, soaking him, so Ganondorf could throw him to his previous spot.

" _ **JAUNE!**_ " Pyrrha screamed.

Seeing him in pain, Pyrrha uses her Semblance to rip the pod's door off its hinges, throwing it at Ganondorf, who knocks it away like it's nothing while Cinder begins to descend to the floor, Pyrrha leaps out of the pod and charges, calling her weapon and shield to her with her Semblance. However, Ozpin puts his arm out, stopping her.

"Take Jaune and get out of here! Find Glynda! Ironwood! Qrow! Bring them here right away! The tower cannot fall!" Ozpin shouted.

"But I can help!" Pyrrha cried.

"You'll only get in the way." Ozpin replied, looking her dead in the eyes.

Pyrrha hesitates for a moment but obeys Ozpin, scooping up Jaune carefully and runs away. While she does so, Cinder descends to the floor and watches them leave, with the glow, the swirling energy, and the flames around her eyes all disappearing. Cinder turns her attention back to Ozpin, her eyes still glowing for a moment.

* * *

 **Beacon Dining Hall**

In the Dining Hall, Adam slowly walks toward Yang's unconscious body and swings his sword out to the side, casting blood from its blade. Before he can reach her, Blake throws herself between them, giving him a determined stare.

"Why must you continue to hurt me, Blake?" Adam asked.

Frowning Adam swings his sword at her neck beheading her before to his annoyance, both her body and her head suddenly vanish, and Adam turns to watch the real Blake flee, dragging Yang with her. He begins slowly walking after her, not even bothering to look at the Creep that attempts to ambush him as he cuts it down until Kirby strikes him with Star-Light, cutting off Adam's Right Arm and his Legs.

"AHHHH! YOU LITTLE ALIEN FREAK!" Adam screamed as Kirby burned him with the Angel's Blessings from his stubby arm, his Sins burning his entire body black, critically wounding him

"THAT'S FOR HURTING MOMMY AND AUNT BLAKE, MONSTER!" Kirby screamed, quickly taking the Dark Katana and permanently shattered it to nothing as he left with Yang's Cut Off Right Arm with the Right Half of Ember Celica in his stubby arms as he puts it away in his Hammerspace as another Creep launched towards Adam, causing the Bull Faunus to shoot it point blank with Blush's Rifle Mode while he screamed in pain as he was bleeding out from his cut off legs and right arm as the scene changes for the final time to the vault.

* * *

 **Beacon Vault**

"This whole time... right beneath our feet. She was right about you." Cinder said as Ozpin turns his cane in his grip, staring hard at Cinder.

"Such arrogance." Cinder finished, shaking her head slightly.

The camera zooms in with a close up on their faces before panning upwards to a bird's eye view of the standoff, before the camera cuts to black.

* * *

 **Omake: The Reunion.**

Walking through the Emerald Forest, Vergil was looking for something to do when he came upon the remnants of an old castle, trying to see what he can find when he heard footsteps following from behind.

Drawing Yamato, Vergil turned around expecting an attack but all he saw was Jeanne causing him to sigh.

"You're a lot more jumpy then usual." Jeanne said, walking slowly as Vergil looked away.

"*Sigh* It's my fault. I got out of the Underworld only to remove our Son's arm, I'm a horrible excuse for a father." Vergil said as Jeanne pulled his face towards him.

"Vergil. Your mind was shattered, you separated your human and demon half, you ate the fruit, but none of it was your fault because your mind was shattered." Jeanne said, pulling him into a kiss.

Kissing for a few minutes, the two started to really get into it as Jeanne started to pull off Vergil's trench coat while he worked on her top before they heard a groan from the doorway, stopping the two as they looked towards Dante with the deer caught in headlights look.

"Of course, you both are doing this..." Dante groaned, wishing he could unsee that.

"GET OUT!" the two roared, using the combined power of Madama Styx and SDT to blast Dante away creating explosion so powerful, it prevented Oracle/Futaba from hearing what the Will of D is which no doubt it would piss off a lot of people who are One Piece fans.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY ver.)**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson. Something happened with Yang at Beacon, I may still be in my final battle with Squidface, but I will find out what has happened.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **End of the Beginning**

 **Port** : **That's it! Everybody on board! This is a mandatory evacuation!**

* * *

 **Toy2711: And done! All right then, one more chapter to go for Volume 3! How did you all like the fact about the Final Battle is showing Squidface and Malware against Koan and Ben? Leave your reviews in the comments below to tell me what you think. And also, tune in next time for Issue 12. The Final Chapter or the End of Volume 3 where the Final Battle will come to an end.**


	75. V3 I12: End of the Beginning

Volume 3 Issue 12: End of the Beginning

 **Author's Note: The idea of Sin Devil Trigger and The Sword of Thorin belongs to Darth Sparta, but the Ultimate Vilgax and natural predator for Vilgaxians are designed by Lewamus Prime 2019 and can be viewed on DeviantArt under the name: MrRyder.**

 **Beacon Vault**

The opening scene shows the darkened corridor of the Vault under Beacon. Only flashes of green and vermilion are illuminated in the darkness. More flashes are shown as Ozpin and Cinder clash weapons against each other as Ganondorf and Nightmare watched.

After a clash, Cinder slides back, using her hand to melt the floor below her, and summons ice crystals from the newly-formed substance, hurling them towards Ozpin. Ozpin deflects them all by moving at superhuman speed, and then darts forward and delivers a bunch of strikes at Cinder with his cane, with the last blow launching her back.

Cinder then floats mid air by unleashing her Fall Maiden power. Ozpin then slams his cane into the floor, forming a spherical force-field around him. Cinder then unleashes a powerful fire blast, with Ozpin leaping into the attack with the barrier protecting him.

As he closes in on her, the screen fades to white.

* * *

 **Docks of Beacon**

The screen then fades out to the docks outside of Beacon. Air buses are seen picking up the last few civilians and students where Port and Oobleck oversee the evacuation and Vergil Sparda is seen in the background helping the evacuation.

"That's it! Everybody on board! This is a mandatory evacuation!" Port shouted.

"If you're injured, go through the portal, it'll take you directly to a hospital." Vergil added, standing guard to make sure no non-injured did not take advantage of his kindness.

"A safe zone has been established in Vale! Please, remain calm and listen to Atlas personnel!" Oobleck announced, fixing his glasses as Weiss stares at what is in front of her, in disbelief. As Ruby comes running down the path, Kirby cried to alert Weiss to her leader's presence, and Weiss turns around to greet her.

"Ruby!" Weiss cried, grabbing her hands.

"Oh, I found you!" Ruby replied, coming over.

"Ruby, where have been-" Weiss began before she was cut off.

"Don't worry, I'm fine! What's going on? Have you seen Rex?" Ruby asked.

Unsure of what to say, Weiss lowers her gaze sadly, hoping that this nightmare will end quickly especially before Ben gets back.

"Weiss? What is it?" Ruby asked, as Weiss steps aside, giving Ruby a clear view of Blake and Yang lying on the ground unconscious, but alive with both girls have bandages wrapped around their wounds, and the latter is unconscious and behind them sit Nora and Ren, who are too battered and bruised to fight.

"I'm sorry." Blake said as Ben appeared, changing back to normal with a horrifying expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry." Blake said again as Ben held Yang close with his own tears.

"Hey. She's gonna be okay. The soldiers have a ship ready to take you guys to Vale." Sun said, breaking Ben out of his tears, turning towards Blake.

"Who did this...!?" Ben demanded in a deathly quiet voice.

"Ben. Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing, we can help her later, but we need to find him quickly especially with your archenemy on his way!" Nora cried, attempting to stand, but she quickly sits back down, groaning and holding her side.

"What?!" Ruby asked, surprised and a little mad that Nora thought her sister did not have the priority.

"Look, guys, that giant Grimm is circling the school! Even the White Fang are pulling out! We all have to go, now!" Sun cried.

"We're not... leaving!" Ren declared, trying to stand but fell back down.

"Oh, yes you are. You can barely stand." Azmuth added, jumping down.

"I'll find them... I'll find them, and I'll bring them back." Ruby said, determined.

"No! _We_ will find them." Weiss added, pausing to turn to Nora and Ren.

"Watch after Blake and Yang. We'll be back." Weiss ordered, running back towards Beacon Academy, while Sun watches them go, not noticing that Ben was growling in anger and accessed the timer, finding that he still had one hour before the mysterious Titanus DNA was available, making him even more mad as the shadows began to circle him, clouding his judgment even more.

"ULTIMATRIX, TIMER OVERRIDE COMMAND CODE: 1985-626-891!" Ben roared, causing the watch hourglass symbol to flash red.

 _ **"Warning! Doing so may cause permanent damage to your DNA! Are you sure you wish to do this?"**_ the Ultimatrix asked in the creator's voice.

"YES!" Ben shouted.

 _ **"Command accepted. Ultimatrix Timer shutting down. Titanus DNA unlocked and now available on Playlist 100."** _The Ultimatrix announced, earning wide eyes from Azmuth, remembering the audible book he read or rather listen to while Ben went back to Remnant after the Xenomorph invasion.

"Benjamin, don't-" Azmuth began as Time slowed down while Ben tried to slam the watch's faceplate, but was cut off by his enemy arriving and grabbing his neck.

Not wanting to see his father be treated like this, Kirby pulled out Star-Light and tried to attack, but to his and everyone else's surprise, Father Time appeared and bitch slapped Kirby away, sending him off the platform if he didn't grab it at the last second.

"Foolish, champion of Death. You cannot interfere a fight between champions it goes against the Laws." Father Time warned before Vergil placed Yamato at his neck.

"And the Embodiment of Time isn't allowed to interfere, protecting his own champion either, therefore you just broke a Law." Vergil added, accessing his SDT hoping that will just get him even a 1% chance of survival even if he doubts it will.

"Vilgax. Finish him before the Nephilim returns, his kind are natural champions, as such, your powers would only make him stronger and they live outside of time unless he changes forms." Father Time ordered, disappearing as most people look confused.

Doing as his so-called master told him to do, Vilgax teleported to Menagerie, landing on top of the Belladonna Family Home, taking the drones with them.

* * *

 **Outside Beacon Tower**

 **With Jaune and Pyrrha.**

The camera then shifts to the front of Beacon Tower as Jaune and Pyrrha run out of the front door. The muffled sounds of Ozpin and Cinder's fight can be heard.

"Okay, I think I have Glynda's number. Oh, where is it?" Jaune asked, walking away as Pyrrha turns and stares silently at Beacon Tower.

"Pyrrha? What was all of that?" Jaune asked, breaking her out of her concentration.

"I..." Pyrrha began before their conversation is interrupted by an explosion, followed by Cinder using fire to fly up through the elevator shaft along with Ganondorf and Nightmare, causing the two teens to stare at the tower in surprise and worry.

"But... Ozpin..." Jaune trailed off.

"There's no time. Go. Get to Vale and call for help." Pyrrha ordered, turning towards Jaune quickly, adopting a determined tone.

"Huh? What are _you_ gonna do?" Jaune asked as she slowly turns her head to stare up at the top of Beacon Tower, following her gaze, realizing what she is planning to do.

"No... no, Pyrrha, you can't. You _saw_ how powerful she is! Pyrrha, I won't let you do-" Jaune said when all of the suddenly, Pyrrha grabbed his head in both hands and silences him with a long kiss on the lips.

After a moment of hesitation, he gently pulls her in and returns the kiss, while Pyrrha slightly raises her foot behind her. She then pulls away, ending the kiss, and stares into his eyes, one hand on his cheek and the other on his chest.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha said, using her Semblance on his armor, pushing him directly into a nearby locker, which slams shut from the impact.

Once the door closed, Pyrrha began typing coordinates into it as she looks him in the closed eyes of her boyfriend one last time, before stepping back and watching the locker fly away.

Once it vanished into the distance, she clenched her fists and, once again, adopts a determined demeanor as she walks toward the tower.

Once she steps through the entrance, Pyrrha ran to the nearest elevator and used her Semblance to force the doors open. Inside, she finds that Cinder has left a large hole in the floor and roof of the elevator on her way up.

Stepping inside the elevator, Pyrrha closed her eyes, and begins mustering all of her strength as the elevator begins shaking and focuses even harder, straining herself, until the elevator begins a quick ascent toward the top.

* * *

 **Below Beacon Tower**

 **With Ruby and Weiss.**

Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss were are on their way back to Beacon campus, when Weiss's Scroll begins ringing from Jaune calling.

"It's Jaune!" Weiss said, answering her scroll.

"Where are you?" Weiss asked, worried.

"Weiss! Please, you have to stop her!" Jaune cried, not thinking straight in the middle of the street of Vale.

"What?!" Weiss asked, confused.

"Pyrrha! She's going after that woman, Ganondorf, and Nightmare at the top of the tower! She doesn't stand a chance!" Jaune explained.

"Jaune, what are you talking about!? Where are you?" Weiss asked.

"Don't worry about me!" Jaune replied shouting, pausing to lean against a wall and speaking at a normal volume, his voice full of sadness now.

"Please, you have to save Pyrrha." Jaune finished, trying to not cry.

"We will. Are you okay?" Weiss asked, making Jaune mad again as he had one last flare of emotion as he screamed and threw his Scroll onto the ground, scratching it, but didn't break it due to the upgrades before he collapses onto his hands and knees, crying.

"Please..." Jaune replied, crying.

"Jaune? Jaune!" Weiss cried into the speaker.

Before she could attempt to call him back, the ground starts shaking, alerting Ruby and Weiss to the danger that approaches them as the Wyvern flies into view, circling Beacon Tower with black ooze dripping from itself as it perches on one of the arches stemming from the tower and utters a screech.

Ruby draws Crescent Rose, shifting it into its scythe form in preparation for the Grimm spawning from the ooze.

"I have a plan." Ruby said turning towards her partner.

"You always do." Weiss replied, drawing Myrtenaster.

* * *

 **At the top of Beacon Tower.**

 **With Cinder, Ganondorf, and Nightmare.**

The scene shifts to the top of the tower, in Ozpin's office where a large amount of smoke flows out from the elevator, masking the entrance of Cinder, Gannon and Nightmare. Cinder confidently strides to the window across the room, a smirk on her face. As if sensing her presence, the Wyvern climbs up to the top, peers at her through the window, and screeches But backs down feeling the superior power of Ganondorf and Nightmare.

"Shhhh... This is your home now." Cinder said in gentle and comforting tone as The Wyvern stares at her and utters a shorter, quieter screech. Cinder backs away from the window and holds her hand out to the side, creating a fireball in her palm.

The sound of sparks distracts her, and she looks over her shoulder at the elevator, her fireball dissipating. After a few moments, the sparks come to a stop, and immediately upon the elevator doors' opening, Pyrrha's spear flies toward Cinder, who casually leans to her right to dodge with a smirk on her face.

The spear is soon followed by Pyrrha's shield, backed by Pyrrha herself, and Cinder puts her arms up, blocking it and pushing it away. While Cinder uses fire to hover in the air, Pyrrha calls her spear and shield back to her with polarity, staring down her opponent.

Cinder gains a fiery glow around her eyes and swipes her hand through the air, attacking Pyrrha with an arc of fire. She then shoots a stream of fire, which Pyrrha dives over.

Six small fireballs form in a circle behind Cinder, and she sends another streak of fire toward Pyrrha, who barely avoids it. Once again, the half Maiden sends a stream of fire the young redhead's way, but this time, Pyrrha blocks it with her shield.

She leaps toward Cinder, powering through the flame, and as soon as the fire stops, she spins around and slashes Cinder's arm with her spear. However, Cinder catches the blade and pulls, turning Pyrrha around. Cinder slams her palm into Pyrrha's stomach, and fire bursts forth, blasting Pyrrha away.

Pyrrha slams into a wall and falls to her hands and knees. She then stands back up and faces Cinder with determination still in her eyes. Cinder propels herself forward with flames jetting from her hands, smirking once again.

She attempts to slam into Pyrrha's abdomen, but Pyrrha leaps into the air above her and wraps her arm around Cinder's. As Cinder slows to a stop, Pyrrha positions herself to place her feet on the wall behind her and pushes off, flipping herself over Cinder. She uses the momentum to flip and toss Cinder across the floor.

Cinder lands on her front and, as she slides, she pushes off the floor to get back on her feet and perform a back-handspring. Her smirk turns into a look of slight concern upon the sight of Pyrrha charging forward to slam her shield into Cinder's abdomen and push her over.

As Cinder stumbles backwards, Pyrrha hits Cinder's right hand with the blunt end of her spear, then slashes Cinder's left hand with the spear's blade. She then spins around and slashes across Cinder's abdomen and legs.

Pyrrha spins around to attack again, but Cinder performs a backflip whilst kicking Pyrrha, with flames trailing behind her foot. The kick knocks Pyrrha into the air, and Pyrrha quickly rights herself. She flips her spear in her grip, holds it back, and then tosses it toward Cinder while firing the gun mechanism.

Six fireballs appear around Cinder again, but they dissipate when Cinder backhands the spear away. Pyrrha's shield then flies toward her, and she hits it away, as well. After being momentarily distracted by the shield, Cinder returns her attention to Pyrrha and gains a look of slight surprise, then annoyance.

Pyrrha launches herself toward Cinder and puts her arms around her, tackling her. The two turn each other in mid-air, fighting to be the one on top. Upon their landing, the room fills with a white cloud.

When the dust settles, Pyrrha has Cinder in a choke hold, and Cinder is barely managing to hold Pyrrha's spear away from her neck. The Wyvern flies away, and Cinder's eyes begin glowing as she applies heat to the spear in her hands. Her grip tightens as she heats the spear more and more, staring over her shoulder at Pyrrha.

Upon hearing a loud screech, Cinder turns her gaze ahead and smirks, while Pyrrha gains a look of fear. While Pyrrha sets her focus on the Wyvern that is flying toward the tower, Cinder finally snaps the spear's melted blade into pieces.

Just before the Wyvern slams its wing into the roof of Ozpin's office, Cinder elbows Pyrrha in the abdomen. The room fills with a green glow as the windows shatter and Pyrrha goes flying across the room. Giant cogs and debris come crashing down in the office, and the structure containing the CCT's transmitter falls to the ground outside, in pieces.

Pyrrha crawls toward her shield, while Cinder watches on from her position levitating off the floor with flame jetting from her feet. While looking for a way to distract Cinder, Pyrrha notices Ozpin's collapsed metal desk and uses her polarity to throw it at the corrupt Maiden, knocking her to the floor.

She then quickly grabs her shield and rolls across the floor, sitting up on her knees and holding the shield up. With a burst of flame, Cinder throws the desk off of herself and levitates in the air.

Pyrrha rolls out of the way of two streams of fire that Cinder sends her way and attempts to block a third. However, the force of the third sends Pyrrha tumbling backward, and the floor momentarily catches fire while Pyrrha rolls to her feet.

From behind the wall of flame, Pyrrha throws her shield at Cinder, who confidently backhands it away. She then looks up in surprise to see a multitude of giant cogs floating in the air around her. Using her polarity, Pyrrha directs her shield to knock Cinder's feet from beneath her and then slams a cog down on Cinder's abdomen to pin her to the floor.

She calls her shield back to her arm, then brings the cogs together into a pile on top of Cinder. However, Cinder blasts them away with a powerful burst of fire, sending them in all directions.

One of the cogs flies toward Pyrrha, who raises her shield to block, in vain. The force of the impact slams her into the remains of a wall, taking away the last of her Aura.

* * *

 **Below Beacon Tower**

 **With Ruby and Weiss.**

"We've gotta hurry!" Ruby declared as she and her partner were fighting off Grimm created by the Wyvern as Weiss looks around for a moment, before casting a series of glyphs up the side of the tower.

"You can do this." Weiss replied.

Ruby runs forward, then uses her Semblance to propel herself up to the first glyph. She then sprints up the wall, the glyphs propelling her forward and keeping her from falling off.

* * *

 **Top of Beacon Tower**

 **With Cinder, Ganondorf, Nightmare, and Pyrrha.**

On the tower Cinder forms an obsidian bow in her hand. As she raises it up and draws back an obsidian arrow, Pyrrha charges forward, spins, and throws her shield at her. Cinder looses the arrow, which shatters upon impact with the side of the shield.

However, as the fragments part ways above and below the shield, they glow orange and rejoin each other on the other side. The fragments melt into each other and cool into the shape of an arrow, which continues on its path directly into Pyrrha's ankle.

Pyrrha collapses in pain. She attempts to pull herself to her feet, but the pain is too much. Both ends of the arrow break off, making removal impossible. She turns over onto her hands and knees as Cinder moves to stand in front of her.

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours." Cinder said, kneeling down and lifts Pyrrha's chin, staring into her eyes and smiling.

"But take comfort in knowing that _I_ will use it in ways you could never have imagined." Cinder finished as Pyrrha noticed something Orange and Red flying towards them along with several different robotic-like armors heading towards the City of Vale behind Nightmare and Ganondorf both of whom watched passively, not truly caring.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha asked, stalling for time as she matched her glare.

"Yes." Cinder replied.

Cinder stands back up and forms an obsidian bow and arrow again as she pulls back the arrow, lowering the bow to aim at her weakened opponent. Nearby, Ruby finally reaches the top of the tower, landing in a kneeling position.

She looks upon the scene, seeing Pyrrha sitting with her eyes closed, accepting the fate that awaits her. Cinder looses the arrow, just as Rex tackles her, sending the Arrow only into an artery instead of directly into her heart.

Getting up, Cinder growled at the new interruption as she looked towards Rex who build his Omega-EVO Form with Smack Hands and the B.F.S. in each hand, ready for anything.

"You should leave, Salazar. You're clearly far out of your league considering you're only what? The fourth most powerful dimension hopper?" Nightmare asked.

"What are you talking about, Nightmare? I'm not the fourth!" Rex cried.

"Well, why else would you be passed over? Thorin has only gotten stronger since we met in his first life, Vilgax is the champion of Time, The Nephilim is basically a natural born champion and is capable of using nearly all Embodiment Powers with time and training, I have infinite magic with the Triforce of Power, but you? You were passed over time and time again forgotten. So you're the weakest out of all of us. You know, now that I think about it. You're the weakest out of all the dimension hoppers that still remain." Ganondorf explained, planting a small seed of doubt in Rex's mind, not hoticing Cinder pulling her bow that was enchanted at the last second by Nightmare, shooting him in the heart, hitting his artery.

Seeing her boyfriend shot, Ruby clenched her fists, curling her arms to her body, and then suddenly flings her arms out to the sides, beginning to levitate slightly off the ground as brilliant white light flows from her eyes as she screams out the name of her boyfriend.

" **REXXXXXXXXXXX!** " Ruby screamed, blinding the area, turning the Wyvern Grimm to stone before Nightmare back handed, sending her flying as Vergil caught her in the air.

Not waiting a second, Vergil used a Judgement Cut to cut off Cinder's arm and cut her neck, damaging her voice as Ruby momentarily recovered and shot out Cinder's left eye making her scream in pain, but alive if barley before passing out.

Opening a portal, Vergil threw the three people to Patch and then attempted to follow before Nightmare grabbed him, preventing him from leaving as he used his other hand to take his Yamato.

"Ohhh... You made a VERY big mistake, Son of Sparda. My restrictions say I cannot Have THE Yamato, but I found a loophole saying I cannot have A Yamato!" Nightmare cried, giving it to Ganondorf.

Not liking this, Vergil tried to fight back, but was thrown threw his own portal, sending him to Patch while Nightmare took Ganondorf and Cinder back to Salem's Castle to deliver the good news and help her recover.

* * *

 **BGM start- Kings of Infinity- Brandon Yates.**

The scene shifts to Ben changing into Goop and slipped out of Vilgax's grasp and ran towards the ocean after changing into Jetray before once again to his annoyance, Vilgax teleported right in front of him back heading him into the White Fang base.

 _'I got to get to the ocean to minimize the damage I'm going to do.'_ Jetray thought, changing into Espio, camouflaging with the wreckage.

Landing in the wreckage, Vilgax looked around for his opponent before a flash of emerald light appeared, blocking his vision as a black cat-like figure dashes in for the first hit, pushes his opponent back with his sword and then swings with the Warlord dodging it.

Shadow Cat managed to land a few punches and kicks that sent Vilgax flying back as he then charges his katana with magic, causing it to glow green as Vilgax ran towards Shadow Cat with his blade in hand as Vilgax launches several heat vision blasts that Shadow Cat narrowly avoids, with the attack slicing a pillar in half behind him.

Shadow Cat charges the Vilgax and swings his sword multiple times at high speeds as Vilgax is able to avoid every attack and he leaps into the air as the Shadow Cat stabs the ground as Vilgax then leapt on top of the building to gain more coverage as he notices the complex behind him getting turned to dust as Shadow Cat then is seen cutting down multiple pillars at intense speeds to bring his opponent down.

Vilgax hides behind a tall piece of rubble, but as he hears a powerful charge, he ducks to avoid Shadow Cat slicing through the rubble and leaps backward as he noticed Shadow Cat's cape has been torn from the attack, allowing him to blast it with his heat vision, setting it on fire completely destroying it and his scrolls.

Shadow Cat lets out a large yell still angry as he tosses five shurikens in Vilgax's direction as the latter dodges it and camouflages to avoid Shadow Cat's next attack.

Looking around, Shadow Cat narrowed his eyes, looking for his foe, trying to sense his position.

Looking around, Shadow Cat was nearly killed by Vilgax, but quickly dodges after seeing him out of the corner of his eye, saving him from being shish kebabs by his sword which was quickly removed from his hand by a magic blast, destroying it completely.

Shadow Cat then changed into Rath and dashes at his opponent, going for his Judo throw, but Vilgax's steps back out of its range and punches Rath in the head.

Barely phased, Vilgax punches him in the head as well as he strikes Rath's chest, but Rath does the same to his chest seemingly going back-and-forth until Vilgax does a downward punch to the ground, adding the Fall Maiden powers, creating a small earthquake.

The two then started to exchange a number of blows at a faster rate as Rath backflips, changing back to normal as he pulled out his guns from Laura Croft, and open fires at Vilgax as the latter simply gets into his stance, summoning nearby sand and the bullets simply bounce off of it.

Smirking, Vilgax started using his power of time, summoning time portals all around and blasted his opponent with various weapons from across time and space, borderlining a loophole, hurting Rath badly as he was being bombarded by the weapons from across space and time until to both of their surprise, Vilgax was tackled by Koan's Devil Trigger.

Glaring at his new opponent, Vilgax blasted Koan, sending him flying into the ocean only for the same to happen to him by Ben who changed into NRG, giving him a small dose of radiation poison that quickly healed as he landed in the water.

Growling, Vilgax was going to fly out of the water when he felt a presence in the Water and could swear he heard the JAWS theme.

Looking around, Vilgax would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling a small amount of fear as he looked around before he was slashed in the back by a Creature is twice the size of Humungousaur with orange slightly dark skin that black spots around his arms, dark gray spikes each on his shoulders, choppers teeth, 3 red eyes, each small horns and including hair dread like spikes flowing down as if his hair is wet, there was a dark green shark fin on his back with a blade like curved, a tail, his torso has a light pale green way down to his stomach, he also has a dark green sarong like similar to Ripjaws have for showing a fish tail that forms into a pair of legs with web toes on his 4 fingers and his two toes.

This is the Natural Predator of the Chimera Sui Generis, The Colossarca.

Surprised and now Afraid, Vilgax tried to fly away out of the water when Colossarca roared as he grabs his leg and fires pure radiation at the King of Vilgaxia, sending him downward towards the bottom of the ocean where Vilgax used the Fall Maiden powers to create a stone shield to shield himself from the projectiles as he then creates several heat blasts towards Colossarca, distracting him for a moment, not seeing Vilgax dive deep under water, finding a large amount of angular fish, giving him a predatory-like smirk as he prepared his new power from his trip across the Multiverse.

Using his new power, Vilgax began to transmit telepathic thoughts to the angler fish, taking control just in time as his new enemy appeared, heading straight for him, not noticing the new fish until they started biting on him, stopping his charge as there were too many of them.

Getting swarmed by the anglerfish, Colossarca was unable to fight without hurting his fellow predators until to his gratitude they where blasted by a Neuroshock blast from Jetray, saving him quickly.

"Thanks, Ben. I didn't want to hurt them." Colossarca said.

Growling some more, Vilgax blasted the two in a attempt to turn them into fish food, creating great pain for the two if the screams were any indication as they where blasted out of the ocean and onto the island where people were running trying to avoid the Grimm.

Getting up, the two started to try and help people before Vilgax rise out of the ocean and blasted Colossarca with ice, slowing him down by using his weakness for the cold, allowing him to grab Jetrey and punch him in the Ultimatrix symbol, turning him back to normal for a bit.

Setting himself on fire, Ben easily escaped his grasp for a moment, allowing him to punch Vilgax with a Quake fist, but the latter easily withstands it and knees his opponent in the face.

As Ben recovers, Vilgax leaps upward and tries dive kicking downwards, but Ben changing into Four Arms, grabbing both of his legs and uses to toss him into the remains of the White Fang base, where he crashes into Sienna's throne while still maintaining his stance.

Ben teleports right in front of his foe's location, stabbing him in the chest with his Lightsaber and Energy Sword only to be punched in the face, sending him flying into Ghira while Sienna and the White Fang members approached with their weapons.

"ATTACK THE ALIEN!" Sienna ordered, leading the charge before literally every White Fang Member was frozen in time.

"Well, now is a good time to put my semblance to work." Vilgax said, shocking the world of Remnant of this fact.

"Your semblance?" Ben asked, confused and worried.

"I stole Cinder Fall's Fall Maiden Powers and some of her Aura. To train, I paused all of time while you were getting ready and discovered what my semblance could do.

Instead of answering, the age old warlord simply glowed a red color, showing his Aura into his enemy as every frozen member of the White Fang's horrors, a bunch of multicolored balls each of their own or a color flew out of their bodies and into him before he unfroze time for all of them.

"Ugh... I don't feel right..." Sienna groaned, feeling like something important was missing from her as all the members voiced their own agreements.

"Hehehehe... That's because my Semblance is like Tennyson's, however, instead of copying, I..." Vilgax began, picking up a nearby Ice dust Crystal, coating his arm in ice.

"...Steal Semblances and use them!" Vilgax explained, using multiple Semblances at once as everyone in the world of Remnant watched in absolute terror, never having seen anything like this throughout the entire planet history, Sure there have been people who can steal Semblances like the famous Marcus Black, Father of Mercury, but never being able to use them as well.

 _'Oh Oum, he needs to be stoped!'_ everyone literally thought on the planet, watching this.

Looking towards Ben, everyone started to wonder how Ben was going to deal with this until to their confusion, Ben started to laugh hard like a mad man.

"I'd expected something like this. Which is exactly why I had Koan join me instead of Rex or someone like The Sparda Twins." Ben said, stalling for time as he cast a fire around his frozen comrade, thawing him out.

"And, why is that, Tennyson?" Vilgax asked, deciding to humor his opponent.

"Because Koan's Semblance is the opposite of mine. Instead of taking or copying, he **TURNS OFF ALL SEMBLANCES!** " Ben explained, shocking the world of Remnant again as Colossarca broke out of his icy prison, creating a domed arena around the entire island, shutting down every Semblance including Ben's, making it a double edge sword.

"Your move, Vilgax." Colossarca said, grinning like a Shark in a feeding frenzy.

Angered at the lost of his Power, Vilgax did something very risky to himself, descending into madness a bit as he created a ball of pure time energy and forced it into his own body, surprising everyone which grew to horror as his skin grew paler slightly, but dark a bit in certain areas as he also got thin, losing a lot of his bulky muscles, but still had a few. He then lost the tentacles under his chin all except for a single tentacle while the back is like hair given it the appearance of a beard with all of his tentacles got sharp thorn spikes, his mouth also got larger, having grown fangs, even his clothes had changed now wearing a black suit spandex with gray upper with black line parts. His clothes ripped, but thankfully a outfit appeared consisting of a short sleeved midnight trench coat with red lines and black shoulder pads. A black utility belt that buckle up the waist of his coat, the belt color is yellow circle as the front middle is red hexagon. his arm on the back near elbow has 2 blades horns, black fingerless gloves, wristband of a new logo of a yellow line and inside swamp color, black octopus like with a red V, black marking on his his eyes around his face. Wearing a helmet that midnight with yellow side horns and one up top and wore a white sash across his chest. His feet are metal-like showing his two toes as now part metal gear boots.

This is Vilgax's final desperate gamble, having evolved himself into a hyper-evolved Chimera Sui Generis or Ultimate Vilgax!

"BOW BEFORE YOUR NEW KING! NONE SHALL BEAT A HYPER-EVOLVED CHIMERA SUI GENERICS!" Vilgax cried, jumping into the air and flew out of the dome, heading to the top of the world.

Walking over, Sienna grabbed Ben by his armor, shaking him like crazy which given the case is kinda of acceptable considering every person on the island just lost their Semblances to a Egotistical warlord.

"BRING BACK OUR SEMBLANCES! I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT JUST DO IT!" Sienna screamed as everyone else on the island made various sounds of agreement all feeling incomplete.

"I'll do what I can. I'll return them." Ben replied with assurance, turning towards the direction his enemy took with narrowed eyes.

"How are we going to catch him? Even if I go Ultimate, there's no guarantee I can catch up with his time stoping ability." Colossarca asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You're going to follow him while I take the long way, he's expecting us to follow him directly. You follow from behind while I cut him off the long way." Ben explained, taking a deep breath then started to run on the water, surprising everyone until he jumped into the air, diving deep into the ocean, changing in a flash of emerald green light.

"Of course he runs on water. He cannot swim, but he can run on water..." Ghira mumbled, baffled by this.

"Well, he was a ninja." Colossarca added, earning a glare from the population.

"GO GET OUR SEMBLANCES BACK ALREADY!" the White Fang ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Colossarca replied, twisting his Nemetrix symbol on his collar and then pressing it as four spikes/prongs popped out, changing into his Ultimate form.

Ultimate Colossarca looks completely different from his devolved form, growing larger standing at 14 feet, becoming a reptile-monster-dragon-like creature, his skin then became a albino white with his forearm gaining two pale grayish brown spike dorsal forearm, even spike dorsal on his back way to his tail like a certain champion of nature but now he has a tail of a whale, he also grew to have a horn on his forehead, his chest and stomach now have color red printed down to the waist, On his back Grew Large Majestic Dragon like wings, dark grayish hair but is no longer in dreads, he Still retains his webbed toes on his feets.

Taking off into the Sky, Ultimate Colossarca took after Vilgax in his attempt to catch him before he could steal any more Semblances.

* * *

 **Kingdom of Atlas**

 **With Vilgax.**

 _'Malware will pay for leaving me for dead! He's hiding in Atlas, but I'll drag him out!'_ Ultimate Vilgax thought, flying at Mach 10, ripping trees out from the ground by their very roots in Mantle like they where grass.

Flying behind him, Ultimate Colossarca was stealthy, sneaking up behind Ultimate Vilgax, getting ready to grab his enemy in midair with his teeth only to his shock, Ultimate Vilgax opened a portal right behind him, showing he stole Raven's Semblance, the fight sending them to Atlas Academy right into the General's office where Malware was hacking the general's files, finding anything he could to give him an edge when he saw Koan.

Growling, Ultimate Colossarca tried to attack Malware with a blast of lightning only to be blasted in the back of the head with Vilgax's heat vision, stopping him as his mouth was forced shut and his teeth held down by Vilgax, creating a muzzle and heavy weights out of Metal in the room.

"Malware, shut down the watch!" Ultimate Vilgax ordered, struggling to keep his hyper-evolved predator down.

Doing as he was told, Malware latched onto the Collar, finding the override instantly, much to Koan's shock, not knowing that it was there to begin with before he was literally thrown out of the building and onto the Zoo of Atlas by Vilgax.

Getting up, Koan knew that he could not take on both of them at once, but he would give them Hell or rather give them a Heavenly attack.

Gathering his power, Koan started to glow a bright white light, getting taller by a foot, staying mostly humanoid, but his hair color changed from a demonic red to a sky blue with the bottom giving off a dark blue fire bring a sense of a homey feel to everything, his right eye changed to a blue color while his left eye became red. On the top of his head was a bright angelic white and golden halo, his outfit also changed with him now wearing a pair of white gloves, black baggy pants with a blue belt, on his back was a pair of sharp pure white angels wings can be hidden inside and pop out with a bright silver flash, the feather of the wings can turn sharp and act like heat seeking missiles to travel in a speed of sound or light speed depending on how much power was in them. He also had a Blue wristband with yellow orb each side, his vest became a sleeves red coat.

This is Koan's Angel Trigger.

Growling, Koan pounced at the Warlord as his opponent leaps over him, missing as Vilgax leaps off of the ground backwards for an attempted dropkick.

Vilgax pushes him backwards and tries punching him, but Koan counters and delivers a high kick to Vilgax's face as he tries kneeing Vilgax in the face, but the Warlord punches him back.

Koan then uses his intense speed to deliver quick slashes to Vilgax back and forth before comboing him into the air and into a bench, forcing Vilgax to use the Fall Maiden powers to create smoke to escape the onslaught, but Koan roars as he lunges forward toward the destroyer of 10 worlds.

Vilgax is knocked towards the zoo's main plaza as Koan tries dashing at him and bounces off the wall when he misses, allowing Vilgax to use the opportunity to grab Koan with his extending arm, showing he stole powers from someone like Mr. Fantastic or Plastic Man and punches him against the caged wall.

Koan leaps back and the two skilled fighters continuously counter each others blows until Koan delivers a heavy kick to send Vilgax towards the lion cage.

Seeing lions, Vilgax smirked as he aged their DNA evolving them like was has making them much bigger and stronger than before, much to Koan's displeasure as he raised his wings, throwing his feathers like missiles, killing the first two lions as more animals were released by Malware, taking control of Atlas in the general's office at Atlas Academy.

Not wanting to kill the animals or let them run wild in the streets, Koan tried to mentally connect to them when Vilgax evolved them all, making them bigger and stronger than before, causing him to sigh.

Holding Rebellion, Koan charged the animals, cutting off their legs to incapacitate them the best he could as Vilgax tried attacking by using his heat vision attacks, not caring who he hit as he slowly powered a Semblance from a member of the White Fang member slowly, but surly powered a cloak of electricity around his body and then tackled Koan into the ground.

Squeezing Koan's neck, Vilgax started to squeeze the life out of the Hybrid as Koan took a deep breath, quickly changing into Devil Trigger and blasted Hellfire, hitting Vilgax right in the face, burning his eyes and melting them, forcing him to let go.

 _'I cannot take him down in Atlas. Malware will just take control of any and all machines in Atlas and Mantle.'_ Koan thought, taking off into the air, heading out of the flying city of Atlas towards the continent of Anima before Vilgax gets in front of him.

Koan flies forward and punches Vilgax, then proceeds to go on the offensive, forcing Vilgax to block his blows until Koan teleports behind him and kicks. Koan then jumps onto the side of a building and flies at Vilgax, who punches him so hard that he flies through multiple buildings. Vilgax then flies after him and delivers a fast combo on Koan, knocking him down to the ground.

Koan punches Vilgax into the air, flies after him, kicking him further back, then fires lighting blast after changing into Angel Trigger, which nearly knocks Vilgax to the ground as he then lands to the ground and fires a large volley of lighting blasts at Vilgax.

Vilgax uses his super-speed to evade all of them, then suddenly strikes Koan, stunning him as he then proceeds to deliver a large flurry of blows to the dazed Koan before his final strike sends Koan into a wall, paralyzed.

Smirking, Vilgax blast Koan with every semblance he has as well as his own heat vision and the Fall Maiden powers, hitting Koan with everything he has got, bringing a scream to the Nephlim, showing just how powerful Vilgax really.

 _'Koan. If you can hear me, lead him to the Grimm Lands if possible, I have an idea.'_ Ben said telepathically, surprising the hybrid that he got passed his mental barriers.

 _'I'll try.'_ Koan responded telepathically.

Summoning what little energy he had, Koan got up and kicked Vilgax into the air as the two began clashing at super-fast speeds across the entire city of Atlas as his final strike knocks Vilgax back and then Koan proceeds to leap forward using two buildings, knocking Vilgax towards the ground before flying away.

Following Koan to a mountain, the two behind to clash and get each other in an armlock, Vilgax fires his heat vision which Koan blocks as the latter uses Teleportation to teleport behind Vilgax and knee him in the stomach and kick him towards a mountain, which explodes. He then uses the technique more to inflict more damage on the Warlord before firing down a lightning beam at him.

"Catch me if you can, Squidface." Koan taunted, teleporting to the Land of Darkness, knowing he will follow.

Growling, Vilgax flew to the Land of Darkness, forgetting about his partner, knowing it will just be a hindrance, not wanting to give his enemies any more time to recover than they already have, not knowing that soon it will all come to an end for him.

* * *

 **In the Land of Darkness.**

Landing in the Land of Darkness, Koan instantly spotted Ben surrounded by Grimm circling him, completely blind to his emotions as he was using Ren's semblance, but the Grimm could feel the power of the Warp Moon/Moon Staff, concentrating his power into its full potential.

"Good, you're here. Because I've got an idea that could help, but I need you to distract Squidface long enough." Ben explained, looking up.

"I'll try, but Malware somehow shut down my watch." Koan explained, demonstrating.

"Hmm... If we survive this, I'll talk to Azmuth about this." Ben promised as Vilgax arrived.

Growling, Vilgax tried to attack Ben, but was blocked by Koan kicking Vilgax's left arm so hard, it breaks and nearly was blown off by the impact.

After screaming in pain, Vilgax grows a spike on his right hand and impales Koans lung hitting his heart.

Koan steps back to recover as Vilgax heals his broken arm in an instant as the latter grows more protrusions on his arms and stabs Koan's right arm when the hybrid tries to punch him.

Koan's healing factor is unable to keep pace, as Koan begins to slow down from his pain, as Vilgax keeps making more spikes and rapidly repeatedly puts them through Koan in multiple areas: impaling him with dozens of massive spikes.

Grasping for breath, Koan started to see a white light, causing him to think he was going to wherever is kind goes when they die before the entire world was blinded by a giant flashing green light and a loud roar that could be heard from 3 miles across in every direction, making even the creatures of death and destruction worry as they all let out various signs and noises of surprise when they looked up in the sky.

 **BGM start - Godzilla King of the Monsters Theme - Bear McCarty.**

Looking up, everyone saw a creature exactly 550 feet and 4 inches tall making him currently the biggest thing known on the planet even bigger than Way Big. He had a blocky face, his neck is broad and has shark-like gills. His eyes are small and a golden yellow color, and his teeth are surprisingly small however there are exactly 60 rows underneath. The head and neck seem to lean forward more and the nostrils are more separate, being on opposite sides of the snout, and making him more reptile-like.

On his back was exactly 89 dorsal fins that look like maple leaves on his back that are very jagged and very sharp giving him the appearance of a newton cross between a shark and an alligator.

This is now Ben 10's 2nd strongest Form in the Watch. DNA taken straight from the Champion of Mother Nature: The oldest and the strongest Champion, the Alpha amongst Alphas, the true King of any planet, the ultimate creature of Nature, the balance to the scales, the DNA Of GODZILLA from King of the Monsters or Ben likes to call this form Gojira.

"*Breaths in* ARGGGGGGGGGGUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Gojira roared as all the Grimm ran, knowing they could not possibly stand up to this king.

Looking towards a shocked Vilgax, Koan could only smirk seeing the fear in his eyes while he wiggled out of his opponent's grasp, pulling out a spike out of his heart so he could heal.

"Hehehe... He says his name is Gojira and you are F-U-C-K-E-D!" Koan explained, using the very last of his to teleport to the island of Patch as Vilgax got over his shock and pulled out a jar of Blue Serum, smashing it into his chest, causing him to grow to 520 feet tall showing he had stolen Blue Pym Particles from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

Gojira begins to approach Vilgax, who the latter picks up and throws a small purple crystal at him, causing Gojira to be unfazed and continues as Vilgax unleashes his fire breath.

Afterward, he proceeds to swing both of his hands at Gojira and strikes him with his head, forcing Gojira to grab onto Vilgax and slam him into a crystal twice, the first push damaging it and the second knocking it over.

Gojira then grapple and tosses Vilgax over him, knocking him into another small building on his stomach as Gojira backs up and fires his Atomic Breath upon Vilgax, then fires upon more of the Land of Darkness, turning it into a flaming wreck.

The fire then dissipates, as Vilgax controls it. He fires off three fireballs, all of which strike Gojira. Gojira then strikes the ground with his tail twice, then proceeds to run headfirst into his enemy.

Vilgax pushes back up to no avail as Gojira hits him and then lands on him, slamming his back into the ground. Gojira roars and then prepares to stomp when Vilgax kicks him in the groin with a loud crack that echoed across the lands.

Getting up, Vilgax started to fly around as Rain as Gojira roars once again and fires his beam multiple times at his flying opponent to no avail as Vilgax flies toward Gojira, who catches him, then flies backward out of his grip.

He flies toward Gojira again, who once again catches him, but this time fires jets from his feet and grips Gojira with his hands as Gojira is lifted off of the ground, grabbing onto the back as winds pop out surprising the Reptile-like titan, as the two begin flying into the air.

The two soar as Gojira then begins firing his Atomic Breath multiple times to no avail as the two eventually reach the atmosphere just short of their battleground limits, with Gojira floating helplessly as Vilgax circles around him.

He grabs onto Gojira's sides from his back and then flies downward towards the world of Remnant landing off the course of Argus where they got a front row seat to the battle of the Alien and Titan.

Both emerge from the water roaring, then grab each other by their hands as Vilgax strikes Gojira with his head, but Gojira responds by biting Vilgax left hand, tearing it it off with little effort, with Vilgax reeling backward in pain, as Gojira spits it out.

Vilgax then absorbs the the Argus Atlas Military Base's semblances as Gojira prepares to fire his Atomic Breath as Vilgax starts powering all his semblances at once creating a Cannon, which hits Gojira, but before he can use his own blast, Vilgax hit him dead in the chest, cracking the Ultimatrix symbol before ultimately destroying it, permanently reverting Ben back to huma, much of his shock as he stared at the Galvan Gauntlet pieces free falling into the water below and him along with it, quickly grabbing Ascalon and the 6 pieces of the Potis Altiare as he puts the Potis Altiare in his hammerspace.

 **BGM end.**

 **Start BGM- Honor him- Gladiator.**

Sinking in the water, Ben could only think about how he was glad he made a spare duplicate of the Ultimatrix in case something like this had happened to the watch back on Earth before he left after the Xenomorph Invasion before Vilgax pulled him out of the water where the world watched as Ben 10 was grasping for breath as his opponent smirked.

"Now the Universe will see what you truly are, Tennyson. A weak creature that is unfit to wield a power that was never yours." Vilgax announced, pausing to squeeze Ben tightly.

"Take comfort, knowing that soon I shall rule your kingdom and use my powers to create my own watch to conquer the universe for the glory of my people." Vilgax said before his hand was stabbed by Ben using Acsalon, causing him to cry out in pain, dropping Ben who used the Sword of Sparda in Scythe mode to save himself.

Taking a deep breath, Ben climbs tp the top of the cliffside as Vilgax recovered enough to glare down at him.

"No matter what you do, this is no hope. No last minute heroic, no Ultimatrix, nothing that will save you. When people watch as I kill you they will stop to realize one important thing: There is no Hope. No Savior to come to their rescue, all there is a weak pathetic Human. Humans will always be weak." Vilgax monologued, destroying people's hope of Ben winning.

Struggling to stand up, Ben used Ascalon as a cane, barely holding on to consciousness as Vilgax ranted about there being no hope whatsoever for Ben to make one last heroic to stop this mad man in time.

"You don't know a damn thing, Vilgax." Ben began, stopping Vilgax's monologue, silencing him as he wanted to hear what his opponent has to say.

"Just as Roger, just as both Hashirama and Tobirama sensei entrusted me with there will, I to will trust people with my will... Someday someone will carry my will... You may eradicate our bloodlines, but that will never die... For many ages, it has been passed down through the generations just as it always has and always will... someday someone will come bearing the weight of my will, a man will appear to challenge this world... Salem, you know this to be true… As I may fall and this enemy takes over you know mankind will rise to defeat him as they will you... My successor has just begun his training, but someday, he will rise to fill my shoes and he will one day lead this world to freedom from people like you..." Ben spoke as everyone especially a certain Blonde Knight learned in taking in every single word.

"Even if you kill me. Even if you kill every member of my family. Even if you erase my history, my will shall always live on inside others who will fight for those who can't fight back. Those who inherit my will shall fight evil where ever it rears its ugly head, no matter the form, no matter the shape, no matter who it is or where it is, those who carry on my will shall never stand by while there are people in need, so do your worst, Vilgax!" Ben screamed as he finished, the whole world of Remnant watching in shock and awe.

Taking an involuntary step back, Vilgax listened in shock as people around the world cheered at Ben's declaration of his will as Vilgax had expected people to back down seeing their hero in defeat on the verge of death, not expecting them to cheer on for his success or even expect him to come close to winning, but here they were all cheering, shouting his name, betting his victory on his silly notion of inheriting his will nor was he expecting shades of all Ben's past lives all standing behind Ben as if their spirits where with him in this fight, all sharing his will.

"No... THERE'S NO INHERITING WILLS! YOU'LL DIE TODAY WEAK AND HUMAN!" Vilgax declared, raising his giant fist and punched the normal size Ben and to his surprise, the so-called "weak human" caught it, barely straining against it.

"Time for an idea crazy enough for Nora." Ben declared, raising Ascalon with a very bad idea in his head.

 _'If the combination of the Sword of Sparda and the True Power of the Rebellion creates the Sword of Dante, then the combination of Ascalon plus Mundus, Daigon, and the countless souls inside will grant me a new form to beat him.'_ Ben thought, absorbing Ascalon's power into his body which started to glow a dark green color before it changed to an all black color with the shadows coiling around him like a snake, creating a cocoon of pure Darkness.

After a minute, cracks started to appear in the cocoon before shattering, revealing the unholy creature inside that created a Aura of Darkness turning Day to Night, turning the Moon blood Red.

The creature inside was a tall Nine-foot-tall humanoid with a dark green, reptilian skin, with a broad chest and shoulders, and hunched forward slightly in an aggressive posture hunched down like a caveman. It had pointy ears like a elf with a mess of spikey blood red hair following backwards to the bottom of its neck actually dripping blood. On the sides of the creature's head were a pair of Red horns that angled upwards resembling devil horns that glew with a red fire in the shape of a crown with human skulls instead of jewels just above his horns. In addition, it possessed strong, muscular arms with four-fingered hands with sharp Blood Red Claws at the end. It had humanoid three-toed feet with sharp claws in place of toenails. On the creature's back was a pair of black demonic, foldable wings that appeared to have a wingspan of ten feet that had hand like appendages with their own thumbs. Sprouting out from behind was an alligator-like tail but had a barbed Stinger on the end. The form's appearance was topped off with its clothing a black vest with spikes on the shoulders and black pants, both marked with black angular lines and black cuffs with metal spikes on its wrists and ankles that had broken chains on the end like he had escaped Hell itself.

This is the Demon that lurks within Ben's Soul, The Demon that Claws at his Morals, The Demon that Calls him to Anger, the Demon who was always with Ben all his Life, Ben Tennyson's True Demon Form. SIN DEVIL TRIGGER!

Holding out the now empty sword created by Azmuth, Ben placed it into his hammerspace and held out his hand, creating a shimmer of power with his hand, taking solid shape within the air.

Once formed, the energy took the shape of a long straight blade, which is Red as Blood with a black point giving off a glow that sucked in the light around him like a black hole. The design of the handguard is intricate and decorated: It extends over the blade itself, with a shiny decoration similar to a large curved claw placed horizontally towards the weapon's cutting edge, where a large, shiny curved part seemingly acting as a rough front protection of sort is placed. On the other side, the "claw" ends in a bat wing-like ornament. The part connecting the hilt to the blade curves towards the latter, and is divided into a series of rectangular forms by a series of Runes of power on it; the blade's back edge is also shown slightly emerging from under such part, protruding downwards. The hilt is long and covered in leather stripes, with the Pommel at the end having a skull with Horns leaking Blood down its Eyes.

This is the power of Ben Tennyson made Solid Form. The Power of all his Lives, All his Wills and of those trusted to him made whole. THE SWORD OF THORIN.

 **BGM start- Long live the King- by nerdout.**

"Bring it on, Vilgax!" The Now Demon Ben roared whose voice was now filled with nothing but Hate and Anger.

Eyes Widen, Vilgax roared, trying to punch Ben who just raised the SOT, blocking the attack with a Dark smile, showing his rather sharp teeth, increasing his demonic look.

"Let's bring you down to size." SDT Ben stated, grabbing one of his fingers and to Vilgax's surprise started to absorb the Blue Pym Particles, literally bringing his octopus upon it down to size, leaving him flying just above the ocean before he was grabbed by his beard and thrown straight into the middle of town.

Vilgax gets up and charges at SDT Ben, whom is about to slam SOT down, and stops it with his hands coated in Ice. The two knock each other back as SDT Ben raises his SOT, causing the Wings to expand and swings, creating a tornado that almost sucks up his opponent if not for the fact he started to suck in the air.

Vilgax then jumps up blasting SDT Ben with Heat vision which misses as he jumps back before slamming the pommel into the ground releasing a Sea of Blood that washes over the main square, creating solid spikes on the ground in which his opponent flies over.

The two start fighting each other trying to throw the other to the ground as Vilgax goes for a strike, but SDT Ben flys over him upward and grabs Vilgax with his stinger, throwing him to the ground, almost impaling him as he recovered at the last second flying 1 inch from being stabbed straight to the brain.

Vilgax flys upward to attack, but SDT Ben kicks him multiple times before using his tornado, sending him slamming down to the ground, getting pierced everywhere.

Flying over head, SDT Ben takes a deep breath, blasting Vilgax with Soul Hell Fire, creating completely permanent burns that not even time could ever heal, creating sore pain in the Warlord before he used his powers of time to evaporate the blood in order to get up as Ben nearly pierced his heart with the Sword of Thorin.

Growling, Vilgax blasted SDT Ben with the full power of Time, causing his opponent to do the same thing, each trying to break the stalemate, creating Space-Time wells across the planet, releasing everything from more Xenomorphs to Orcs from Lord of the Rings.

Heck, even Vilgax summoned the T-3000, T-1000, and T-X from the Terminator franchise.

However, SDT Ben did the same with his champion powers over Space, summoning the classic Terminator: Cyberdyne Systems Model-101 both Series T-800s and T-850s armed with their signature M-27 Phased Plasma Rifles in their True Forms: their Hyper-alloy metal Endoskeleton made from both Coltan and Titanium.

SDT Ben also summoned the Daleks including the Supreme Dalek from Doctor Who from every Season on BBC, Aperture Science Sentry Turrets from Portal 2, and of course, the Battle Droids from Star Wars both Movies, Video Games, and TV Shows.

But, each of these powerful machines from different Sci-Fi Universes were fighting against each other due to these 2 Feuding Champions of Space and Time using their powers to summon them as these advanced machines were quickly turned to scrap metal along with their weapons, and melting due to the sheer heat of the feuding conflict between Ben and Vilgax.

But that did not stop these feuding Fighters until Vilgax was hit in the back by a Rocket.

Looking behind, Vilgax Ben was surprised to see the Atlas Military and the Huntsmen and Huntresses all pointing their weapons at the Conqueror of 10 Worlds, none daring to point their weapons at him after that speech of his showing that Humans and Faunus was figuratively in this case, behind him.

"We'll not let you protect this world alone, Tennyson!" Leonidas declared, raising his shield.

"He came to our Planet. He should've Expected A Fight!" Athena cried.

"So, let's bring the Thunder!" Thor roared, charging his Thunder.

"Thank you all, but this is my fight. Neither of us can last much longer." SDT Ben replied, raising his wings, popping the hands like Nero did when he first fought Vergil, ready for his fight.

Growling, SDT Ben used his right wing to attack to punch Vilgax, barely doing anything to him, making him smirk before he was uppercut by the left-wing that was covered in the quake fest, sending him flying into the air like a rocket where he soared 5 miles into the sky before flying with a frown.

"A clever trick, Tennyson. That's so unlike you..." Vilgax began, before smirking.

"...But you're still weak though!" Vilgax finished, flying down, punching SDT Ben in the chest, causing him to cough up blood.

" **THAT'S BECAUSE I DIDN'T PUT EVERYTHING IN TO THAT ATTACK!** " SDT Ben roared, raising his Right Fist, coating it in the powers of all his lives.

Raising his right fist, Ben Tennyson began to coat his arm in Dark Magic from Thorin, Sith Lightning from Darth Bane, Chakra from Hiruzen the Third Hokage, A Quake Fist from Whitebeard, Dragon Slayer Magic from Igneel, Enhanced Strength from Sparda, and his Will as Ben Tennyson.

Knowing that much power would kill him, Vilgax created a spear out of the Earth, stabbing SDT Ben in the heart which did nothing as he charged, only slowing down for a brief second which still did nothing as he punched Vilgax right in the heart, sending him flying right into the park, destroying it completely as SDT Ben changed back to normal to walk slowly as everyone watched closely.

"Only I finish training my Successor... ...Until, he's ready... I refuse…. to Die! My Successor shall carry on my Will and all the Will of my Past Lives to bring Joy and Peace to the Universe until he passes the Torch to the Next Generation and the Next after that in a Endless Line Of Heroess doing the same as the One before…" Ben spoke as everyone leaned in, listening closely.

Watching closely, every single person in the world watched as Ben Tennyson simply pointed back towards the cameras, confusing many people wondering exactly what he's doing, but to a certain Blonde Knight, he could hear something that would forever shape his destiny as the Hero of the world of Remnant.

"I'm all out of steam... Take care of Remnant for me until I'm all better." The Voice of Ben spoke as Jaune did not know whether it was all in his mind or if he was actually talking to him telepathically.

"*Breaths In* JAUNE ARC IS MY SUCCESSOR!" Ben declared before passing out, face first into the ground, silencing the world of Remnant especially a set of seven sisters has none ever dreamed of their only little brother becoming the successor of someone so heroic and powerful, none daring to voice their thoughts.

None dared to say anything after that, but they all heard movement, causing them to turn towards Vilgax who chuckled a bit, coughing up blood a bit as everyone pointed their weapons at him.

"Hehe... I'm dying from that last attack, Tell Tennyson- No... Tell Ben when wakes up, he is now King of Vilgaxia and that everyone's Semblances has been returned..." Vilgax explained with his last breath and final words, releasing every single Semblance and the other Half of the Fall Maiden Powers he stole, returning to their users as he died, accepting his Fate with Honor and Dignity.

 **BGM end**

Opening her mouth to order commands, Cordovin opened her mouth to order Commands, but was cut off by the Sun shining a spotlight on Vilgax, lifting him up into the air where Bright Balls of Light flew down to meet him, placing his body in a golden with a Hourglass Symbol then flew away without a word or sound, much to everyone's confusion.

"Men. Take Tennyson's body to Atlas. Ensure he gets the best medical treatment, considering he just save the planet." Cordovin ordered before everyone was blasted nackwards by Father Time appearing whose body was turning until dust, showing he was dying from the strain on his domain.

"I'm Dying Tennyson! But if I Die, you'll never wake up!" Father Time declared, stabbing Ben with a Needle, injecting him with a powerful serum.

"That will insure he never wakes up!" Father Time declared as his body finished turning into dust just as Lady Space arrived, grabbing her champion.

"Oh No... He used Mori Tenebris **(Dying Darkness)** , Only a True Light user can heal him..." Space mumbled, taking Ben in a Flash of light before anyone could speak.

* * *

 **Island of Patch**

 **Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen Family Home**

 **Ruby and Yang's Room**

 **With Ruby.**

The scene cuts to Ruby asleep in an her bed on Patch, wearing gray pajamas. Birds are tweeting and sunlight is streaming onto the wall behind the bed's headboard. After a few seconds, she wakes up and looks over to see her father asleep in a chair. She sits up and sighs quietly, causing Taiyang to stir awake.

"Ruby!" Taiyang cried as he gets up and runs to kneel by her bed.

"You're awake!" Taiyang added.

"Ugh... what happened?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Vergil explained what happened and brought you home safe." Taiyang explained as Ruby looks down for a split second before snapping upwards, realizing something important.

"Wait! Rex! Yang! Are they alright!?" Ruby cried, worried.

"Uh... They uh... They're gonna be alright. Yang... I think she's just... I think it's just gonna take some time for her to get used to things. She's too strong to let this stop her. But Rex, right now, Holiday and Caesar are making sure he's alright considering he just healed." Taiyang explained, causing her to sign in relief.

"But what happened to the school?! And Vale?! Were they able to clear out the Grimm?" Ruby asked, worried.

"Things at Vale are under control, but the school... It's... it's not that simple. That thing, whatever it is, doesn't seem to be dead. Don't get me wrong, you did a number on it. But it's not disappearing. It's... kind of... frozen. I know that doesn't sound too bad, but it keeps attracting more Grimm to the school." Taiyang explained.

"I did... what?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Hmm?" Taiyang asked.

"You said I did a number on it. What do you mean?" Ruby asked, confused.

"That's not important right now. You and I can talk about it later. Things are just... kind of a mess." Summer explained in the door way with Qrow.

"It's always a mess." Qrow added, taking a drink from his flask.

"Mind if we have a minute, dear?" Summer asked, receiving a nod in return as Taiyang stands up, sighs, and then leans in to kiss Ruby on the forehead.

"I'm glad you're alright. I'll go make us some tea." Taiyang said, walking away.

"So, how you feeling?" Qrow asked as Summer took a seat.

"Um... I kind of hurt... all over." Ruby answered.

"Well, you did get hit by Nightmare and we had to do something considering he crushed your lungs just by slapping you." Qrow explained.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked.

Instead of responding, Summer passes her an image of an x-ray, showing the image of the Blue Meta-Nanite of Elemental Control floating in her body, much to her surprise.

"Your lungs was so badly damaged, you had to have it injected into your body within five minutes or you'd die." Summer explained, much to her daughter's shock.

"So, I could have…." Ruby trailed off, realizing what could've happened.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Qrow asked, diverting her from question.

"I ran up the side of the tower, and when I got to the top, I... Pyrrha! Is she alright?!" Ruby asked, afraid to know.

"Ruby, she's alive, but she lost so much Blood. The doctors don't know if she'll wake up anytime soon even with the Gravity Meta-Nanite. Leonidas and Athena took her home to heal." Summer explaiend as Ruby sighed in relief.

"The night you met Ozpin, what was the first thing he said to you?" Qrow asked, changing the subject again.

"I... I don't know. I think it was something about..." Ruby mumbled.

"Silver eyes. That's an extremely rare trait." Qrow explained, much to Summer's annoyance, but sighed, knowing she had to go along with this.

"We are Ruby. And not in the " _Daddy loves his special angel_ " kind of way. Remnant's full of legends and stories, some of them true, some made up. But there's one that is completely true. Back before Huntsmen, back before even dad, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, the creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down. And it is all true." Summer explained.

"But... you think that I might have..." Ruby trailed off, trying to understand everything when her mom still won't tell her about her eyes.

"Well, a giant monster is currently frozen on top of Beacon Tower. And you're here, safe in bed." Qrow explained, looking out the Window, staring as Pisces was flying still in her Anodite Form, much to his worry.

 _'Why isn't she changing back? Shouldn't she change back to normal now?'_ Qrow wondered.

"Wait, wait, how did _you_ know what Ozpin said to me... the night we met?" Ruby asked, looking at her uncle.

"All those missions I go on... all the times I'm away in some far-off place... it's been for Ozpin. But he's missing now. Something's been set in motion. With Oz gone, I'll have to pick up where he left off." Qrow explained.

"And what could I do? If I'm so special, then I can help, right?" Ruby asked, earning a look from her Mother.

"You really wanna help? Get some rest. You're in no condition to go anywhere right now. Besides, our enemy's trail leads all the way to Haven. That'd be quite a trip for a pipsqueak like you. Catch ya later, kiddo." Qrow explained, winking as Summer wasn't looking at the moment.

Ruby sits alone with Summer for a while as she looks at the window that Qrow looked out of, then stares at herself in a mirror hanging on the wall across from her bed.

* * *

 **The Guest Bedroom**

 **With Yang and Kirby.**

The scene shifts to Yang sitting in the spare bedroom with Kirby sleeping in her lap, staring out a window. Her two gauntlets of Ember Celica rests on the nightstand next to the bed with her cut off right arm in a special magical container to keep it from decomposing as Ruby walks in the doorway.

"Yang?" Ruby asked.

She waits for a moment, but when she receives no response from Yang, she turns to leave.

"Ruby." Yang replied quietly, so she won't wake Kirby up.

Ruby turns back around, and Yang turns her head to look at her younger sister, tears now in her eyes. Ruby runs over and hugs her.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Ruby said, relieved.

"But I'm not." Yang replied, bringing Kirby closer as Ruby lets go of the hug and frowns.

"It's all gone - the school, Penny, Pyrrha, and..." Yang said, looking down at her Arm then the closet.

"Yang, where are Weiss, Blake, and Ben?" Ruby asked.

"Weiss's parents... came for her." Yang explained.

"What? What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"No one outside of Vale knows what happened here. Before the tower fell, the last thing people saw was Atlas attacking innocent people and both the Grimm and Monsters destroying the city. Everyone's scared. No one knows who to trust. So, Weiss's parents came to take her back to Atlas, where they thinks it's safe. She's gone." Yang explained.

"Well, what about-" Ruby asked before Yang cuts her off.

"And _Blake ran_! Sun saw her go. After we got to the city, she just... _ran_!" Yang ranted, waking Kirby up.

"But... why!?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know... and I don't care." Yang replied.

"There has to be a reason, Mommy, she-" Kirby began before he was cut off by Yang.

"No, there doesn't! Sometimes bad things just happen, Kirby!" Yang replied, making him tear up a bit before she rubbed his head calming him down.

"What about Ben?" Ruby asked, afraid to know.

"...Go in the closet. You know the magic password." Yang explained, sighing.

Going to the door, Ruby knocked on the door in a musical tone, channeling magic into it, revealing a room in the closet where Ben was laying in a hospital bed attached to a heart monitor with the back-up duplicate Ultimatrix on his left forearm, courtesy of Space, hoping it will help wake him up and it will never again be shattered by a champion with such strength like Vilgax due to a favor she called in from Science and Technology.

"Oh Oum... Ben... What's wrong with him?" Ruby asked.

"He has the Dying Darkness in his system. He's still alive, but only the True Light can awake him." Dreams explained, appearing right behind her, making her jump right into the arms of Death... Literally.

"Well, this has never happened before." Death said, surprising her as she wasn't there before.

"WOULD YOU BOTH STOP APPEARING OUT OF NOW WHERE?!" Ruby demanded as Space and Darkness appeared.

"No can do." Darkness replied with out a care.

"We always do this." Space added.

"Either way, what is the Dying Darkness?" Ruby asked as the four sighed.

"Every Champion or Adopted Child of Embodiments has a certain weakness that only the opposite can Heal. Don't worry, Nightmare and any Champion he has is forbidden from exploiting my weakness if you accept my offer just like every other Embodiment is for the opposite." Dreams explained.

"So, if I say Death's Champion like couldn't use my specific weakness to put me to sleep?" Ruby asked, trying to clarify.

"Correct. However, other Embodiments can exploit this, but in doing so, we face oblivion by the Boss." Space explained.

"Father Time was fading from the strain of time being pulled apart as well as the death of his champion, so he had nothing to lose." Darkness added.

"But there's a way to wake him up, right? If there's an embodiment of Darkness, then that has to be an embodiment of Light, right?" Ruby asked.

"Correct, Ruby. There is an Embodiment of Light, AKA my Aunt or Darkness's Sister. But she will not help. Only Yang can awaken him now." Death replied.

"But that would mean..." Ruby trailed off with realization coming over her.

"Yes, but you must not tell her. If she knows, she can't unlock the power because she would try to force it out, which would accomplish nothing." Darkness explained.

"All right, fine. But, she needs to unlock it soon along with the Spark." Ruby replied.

"Maybe teaching Pisces will help with that." Space suggested, confusing Ruby.

"What does that mean?" Ruby asked.

"Anodites form Absolute perfect shells. They don't just create the outside, they perfectly replicate the form they take down to a T. When Thorin replicated his human body, he had Human DNA and all the organs and others such details, allowing him to perfectly blend into Human Society." Darkness explained.

"Meaning?" Kirby asked, looking into the doorway.

"Meaning, for all intensive purposes, your cousin is no longer Human anymore. She doesn't have a stomach, meaning, she can't eat and even if she could, she doesn't have taste buds, so she wouldn't be able to taste it." Death explained, simplifying it for Kirby.

Nodding in understanding, Ruby picked up Kirby, leaving the rooms to get something to eat, stopping out of the guest bedroom doorway.

"I love you, Yang." Ruby said.

Hearing no response, Ruby left the room as a leaf falls from the tree outside Yang's window and slowly drifts to the ground as Ruby went downstairs to see Rex with the Kids looking moody and not in a good way.

"Kids, go to the playhouse. I need to talk to Rex." Ruby ordered.

Hearing the seriousness in her voice, the kids quickly left the room, so the two could talk a bit alone which they desperately needed.

"Rex. What's Wrong?" Ruby asked, grabbing his hands as they sat down.

"*Sigh* I just don't understand how after everything we went through, how could Ben call me deadweight and toss me aside like our history was absolutely nothing?" Rex asked, annoyed.

"Maybe he did it because he didn't want you to get hurt. Like how much Damage did his fight do?" Ruby asked.

Instead of responding, Rex pulled out a list of damages on his scroll, showing exactly how much Heroes United: Dust & Shipping Company is being charged for across the planet in response for the damages from the fight that would bankrupt most companies if it wasn't for Amber being in charge while they were at school.

"Even with all this I could've helped!" Rex ranted.

"No you couldn't." Dante added, from the living room gaining their attention.

"Of course you're on his side. He's your dad in his past life." Rex replied.

"No because I understand what he's doing. Trust me, I did the same thing with Nero." Dante said, taking the last seat.

"What's he doing?" Rex asked.

"Like I did with Nero, I insulted him enough just before I had to sleep for an entire month when I was kicked out of the tree by my brother's demon Half. I got him so angry, he got stronger in a month." Dante explained.

"So, basically he's encouraging me to get stronger? He could've just told me that you know." Rex asked.

"True, but I'm not going to tell you everything. Especially since Nightmare has my brother's sword." Dante explained as Space appeared.

"He's still bounded by the Boss's decree. He's not allowed to use the sword himself nor can he bring anything back with him." Space explained, showing that Nightmare cannot break his restrictions.

"How are we going to get it back? With it, the Queen could go anywhere in the Multiverse." Ruby asked.

"Fortunately for all of you, it's only a replica, meaning it can't do everything mine can. However, it'll eventually cut through the spacial barriers." Space explained.

"Dad said he has a way to shut it down, but didn't tell us how to do it." Dante added.

"I know how to do- What's that? He had someone steal from your domain? Who? Of course you don't know. Hey, don't take that language with me! Alright, I'll see what I can do." Space said, confusing the three.

"What was that about?" Ruby asked.

"Someone stole technology from a shared realm of Lady Science and Lady Technology." Space explained.

"There's an embodiment of Science and Technology?" Rex asked, surprised by this while he was mentally cheering in his head.

"Well, technically Technology isn't a real embodiment, considering it was created by Science as a companion since those 2 are Magic's sisters." Space explained with a shrug.

After saying the forbidden words, a laser appeared above the embodiment of Space, blasting her which did nothing as a wormhole appeared, sending said blast straight to the source, making her smirk.

"You know it's true! Entire civilizations had to go without using technology in their lives, so really you're not a true embodiment!" Space cried as Darkness appeared, smacking her upside the head.

"She may not have been created like other embodiments, but she's still embodiment, nonetheless, so stop saying that." Darkness ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, I will don't worry. Besides, she knows I'm teasing, you old prude." Space replied.

Not wanting to deal with this, Darkness took Space before she could do anything else, leaving behind a letter for Rex in Ben's handwriting, much to their confusion.

Taking the letter, Rex opened it and read it aloud for all to hear, not noticing Yang listening from the stairwell, wanting to know what is going on.

"Rex, if you're reading this, then it means either I'm dead or something has gone horribly wrong. Then, consider this my final wish as well as an apology. I severed your nerves and that was completely wrong of me, I treated you like an errand boy, I didn't even consider your opinions about this fight and every single one of these reasons and more was just wrong in every shape of form. I don't know if this makes you feel better, but at the moment, it's all I can do, plus this. If I'm dead, then the entire rights of our Dust Company transfers to you until Katherine is at the age of 18, assuming Vilgax hasn't destroyed it.

To Hope/Charmcaster, I leave you my Journal about Merlin as well as the many spells we created together.

To Julie, I leave my collection of weapons, considering I'm sure you'll put them to great use as your experience as Artemis.

To Helen, I leave you my collection of race cars since I know you love NASCAR's.

To Morrigan and Lilith, I Leave you a book on what NOT to say or do around the kids, I know the one rule amongst your race, but it doesn't stop you from teaching them about it early, so you're not going to do so until they're much older or you won't receive any instructions on how to create your own devil arms like I did.

To Yang, I leave a total of 1 million Lien and control over the Alien Dragon Company on Earth.

To Kirby, I leave you my stuffed Dragon Scales back home.

To Katherine, I leave you my Sumo Slammer cards.

To Koan, If you're still Alive, I leave you the knowledge of what I know about Nephlims for you and your sister.

To Vergil and Dante, I leave you the Devil Sword Sparda on the condition you both stop fighting about what you should do with it.

To Nero, I leave you a list of designs for New Devil Breakers should you wish to use them.

To Daphne, I leave you a list of Ice techniques you can use, but the condition is you must stop antagonizing Yang and get along with her.

To Barbara, I leave a collection of ninja scrolls from my life as the Third Hokage that you can use.

To Ruby, I leave a list of new Scythe Techniques from my life as Sparda.

To Blake, I leave you Guardianship over our kids should anything happen to Yang and as well as a monthly allowance of 5,000K Lien for each Kid.

For Weiss, I leave you a book of New Dust combinations I've thought of, but you have to put them into practice.

For Jaune, I leave a list of aliens I've used and mastered as well as the cultures and history behind each alien.

For Nora, I've started a new project in order to allow you to channel lightning through your hammer in order to use magic with it just like Thor Odinson from Marvel Comics.

And to Ren, sorry about the destruction Nora's probably going to bring as well as the many headaches you're about to receive.

To Pyrrha, I leave a list of Spartan Techniques I got from my Spartan Training from Kratos the Ghost of Sparta/God of War." Rex read, wowing everyone there.

"...Well shit, even in supposed Death, he finds a way to be a Badass gift giver." Dante said, amazed by this.

"Regardless, I need to train. Ben isn't dead, so I'm going to get stronger to help fight on equal ground." Rex said, getting up.

"Let me help you with that. Demon Training is hard, but well worth it." Dante replied, summoning his sword.

"Just tone it down a bit. I want to get stronger, not Die." Rex stated, getting up.

Watching the two leave, Ruby started to get up, but was stopped by Raven appearing threw a portal, wearing her Nevermore Helmet and a cloak, much to Ruby's confusion before she saw Yang move faster than she ever saw her in her life, grabbing Raven by the neck, slamming her into the door.

"WHERE WERE YOU?! I LOST MY ARM AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Yang said, causing the three adults to come in to the living room.

"Yang, calm down." Taiyang said, even if he was a little mad himself.

"No. This needs to be done, Tai." Qrow stated, holding Harbinger at the ready.

"Where were you, Raven?" Summer asked, slowly drawing a knife in case she didn't like the answer.

Instead of answering, Raven simply removed her helmet and cloak, showing that she was now younger with less hair and didn't even have signs of age lines under her eyes at the moment, much to their shock and confusion.

"Before the fight, Vilgax came to me while I was hunting for food, stole my semblance and bird form, then de-aged me into a toddler, so no one would recognize me and to try ensue I couldn't help you, Yang. Death found me after the fight and made me 35 again after I got my powers back. I'm so, so sorry that I couldn't help you, Yang." Raven explained with clear regret.

"Get... Out..." Yang whispered, not thinking straight.

"Yang..." Ruby began.

"GET OUT!" Yang roared, blasting Raven out of the House, catching the flying Pisces attention.

"Aunt Raven, what happened?!" Pisces cried, worried.

"Yang's just going through a tough time at the moment. Maybe it'd be best if you change yourself back to normal and cut down the noise." Raven explained, causing her niece to look slightly nervous.

"Uhh... I don't know how. I mean I've been like this for hours while mommy went to sleep back home because I couldn't sleep." Pisces explained sheepishly, showing she snuck out with her dad.

"Come with me, Pisces. Until you actually re-create your human organs, you won't be able to sleep, eat, or even taste Ramen." Yang ordered, earning wide eyes from the poor girl.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?" Pisces cried, screaming so loud, everyone on the island heard her.

"Just come with me and we'll get started. Fortunately for you, due to my experience as Minerva, I know the human body better than most Doctors, maybe even more than Grandma." Yang explained, taking Pisces's hand, leading her inside just as Qrow's scroll went off from Aquarius calling.

"Hey, Aqua-" Qrow began before his girlfriend demanded to know where their daughter was.

"She's with me. Don't worry, she's perfectly safe and Yang's trying to help her re-create her body, so she can go back to school." Qrow explained.

"Actually, she cannot leave the island for any reason. If what Helen told me is true, then Circe is indeed on this planet and will strike at the first opportunity to take her." Yang stated.

"Who is this Circe anyway? Helen mentioned her when your past lives were here, but other than that, we don't know anything about her." Ruby asked.

"Well, think of it like this: Circe's basically my version of Salem. If I'm right, she's the person in charge of the Untamable Sea." Yang explained.

"If she's our great-grandmother then who's our great-grandfather?" Raven asked.

"Let's worry about that when we get there. Circe's the greatest witchcrafter my kingdom has ever seen ever. She was our trusted advisor until we learned she wanted to kill me because she's attracted to Ben's power." Yang explained.

"So basically what you're saying is neither you or Pisces can leave the island?" Aquarius asked over the scroll.

"You should probably consider homeschooling her on the island because the moment Circe spots a weakness, she'll exploit it." Yang explained, taking Pisces inside to start her lesson.

* * *

 **Several months later.**

It has been several months since that fateful day at the Battle of Beacon/Fall of Beacon.

Many things had stayed the same with the 4 kingdoms being divided like before, but now it was much more chaotic, Salem still hides in the shadows as always, Dante and his Family hunt the Monsters that has come through the Space-Time wells.

But as Fall has changed to Winter, somethings have changed as well such as Pyrrha waking up only a month after the Fall of Beacon and is currently in physical therapy to guarantee there is absolutely nothing wrong with her body in her hometown which has been changed from the City of Argus to the City Of Heroes in honor of the still missing hero Ben Tennyson who continued to sleep in the secret room on the island of Patch, but perhaps the biggest change of all was Jaune.

After being publicly announced that he was the successor of Ben 10, he was hounded by the media and fans of like wanting to know what his plans are now that Beacon is down especially when his predecessor was still missing in the eyes of the public, much to his annoyance as he was constantly being hounded left and right giving him practically no privacy.

After getting up early before the kids wake up, or in Pisces's case letting her play games or watch cartoons, considering she is still working on re-creating her body, Ruby walked out of the house quietly, wishing it did not have to come to this at all even with her talk with Rex.

"Hey." Jaune greeted quietly.

"Hey, Jaune. Haven's a long way to go." Ruby replied, showing that she is planning on going to Haven with the 3 members of Team JNPR due to the fact Salem is targeting the next Academy.

"I know. It's the only way we have." Jaune said, agreeing with her.

"Are you sure you want to come along?" Ruby asked.

"We should be asking you that. Especially since Rogue may not understand why you're doing this while Kara will be upset that you didn't invite her." Ren replied.

"I can't stand by while they're people in need especially when I can only think of what'd happen if my kids were those people. They can hate me for the rest of my life and I'll gladly accept it." Ruby explained, closing her eyes and trying not to think about it.

"Then, the journey will be perilous, and whether we'll find answers at the end is entirely uncertain." Ren said.

"But we wouldn't be here if we weren't up for it." Nora added.

"Then let's get started." Ruby replied, forming a bike from her legs like Rex does, Heck, her bike even looks like his, only in her color scheme with not only of having a battering ram in the front, but it also has a pair of jet boosters in the back, showing the small difference.

This is the Rose Ride or the Ruby Ride, Ruby's Version of the Rex Ride.

"Now remember. Even though you use magic with your spell book to block Raven's bond with the rest of us, someone like Azmuth and Caesar can still track us through our usage of the Watch and the Nanites, so only use them if necessary and Pyrrha will meet us at Haven, assuming she can sneak past hers and Ren's parents." Jaune explained, getting on the bike just as Ruby put pedal to the metal, taking off with Nora following close behind as her best friend hang on for dear life as Nora rode her Nanite Bike as well.

The four begin their long trek, down the road leading away from Taiyang's home as the Voice of Salem begins her speech.

"A smaller, more honest soul... It's true that a simple spark can ignite hope, breathe fire into the hearts of the weary. The ability to derive strength from hope is undoubtedly mankind's greatest attribute. Which is why I will focus all of my power... to snuff it out." Salem began.

As the words are spoken, Taiyang is seen bringing breakfast to Ruby's bedroom, but suddenly drops it when he sees she's not there.

The concerned father then runs out of the room, unaware of the note Ruby left behind on her bed.

As Taiyang runs past Yang's bedroom, she notices a crow perched on a branch, before watching it fly off.

"How does it feel, knowing that all of your time and effort has been for nothing? That your Guardians have failed you? Your Hero Missing? That everything you've built will be torn down before your very eyes? Your faith in mankind was not misplaced. When banded together, unified by a common enemy, they are a noticeable threat. But divide them, place doubt into their minds, and any semblance of power they once had will wash away." Salem spoke.

As the above is spoken, Grimm are seen marching toward the ruins of Beacon as in Vale, Glynda is seen trying to repair a shop with her telekinesis, but fails to hold it together.

Elsewhere, Blake is seen running across rooftops. She stops to notice Beacon in the distance before continuing onward as Weiss is then shown sitting in a passenger plane with her parents.

Koan noticeably surrounded by both demons and angels as he began his training to reach his full potential while Pyrrha was in a hospital for her daily diagnosis being watched by her parents.

"Of course, they won't realize it at first. Like you, they'll cling to their fleeting hope, their aspirations. But this is merely the first move." Salem continued.

As the above is spoken, Morrigan and Lilith tried to see if they can enter their husband's mind in order to wake him up, trying to use as a little energy as they can in case they accidentally damage his mind.

"So you send your guardians, your Huntsmen and Huntresses, and when they fail and you turn to your smaller soul, know that you send her to the same pitiful demise." Salem added.

As the above is spoken, the scene then shifts revealing an ominous-looking stone stairway lined with dark, purple crystals. The camera pans up revealing a figure in black overlooking a barren wasteland holding Vergil's Yamato, not trusting anyone to potentially to not use it on her as her newest Ally, the weak Malware appeared next to her.

"This is the beginning of the end, Ozpin... And I can't wait to watch you burn." Salem finished, turning towards the camera as her eyes glow ominously as she makes an evil grin.

* * *

 **Island of Patch.**

The screen shifts to Qrow who is watching Ruby and her friends continuing on their journey as he then holds up Ozpin's cane, the Long Memory, before jumping from the cliff as a crow takes his place and flies towards Ruby's group as the scene goes black.

* * *

 **Omake: Jaune discovers the trouble with Fame.**

It has been a month after Jaune Arc was publicly announced as Ben 10's successor and it has not been easy at all.

First, his parents and seven sisters call practically daily, always checking up on him like crazy much to his relief as they show they worry about him and so he can tell if people are giving him a hard time.

Next, he was hounded by the media, watching his every move like he was an endangered animal eats, trying to get some kind of comment out of him, watching his every move, much to his annoyance.

Then, he was banned from some of his favorite restaurants and other establishments because apparently he is now an "alien freak", which to his credit he did not start a fight over as he simply walked away, looking for something else to do since people were being racist as always.

But the biggest and worst thing of all was the Fangirls.

They somehow always knew where he was at every second of the day, following him around like he was the most exciting thing on the planet in which if you think about it is, but that's not the point.

They appear when he is eating Breakfast, they appear when he is studying the stuff Ben left him, they even appear when he is in the freaking Shower!

Getting annoyed, Jaune did not know what to do as he was eating lunch at a café when Morrigan and Lilith took a seat in front of him, causing him to sigh in relief at the familiar faces.

"Still having trouble with fan girls, I see." Morrigan commented.

"You have no idea. Oh Oum... How does Ben deal with this...?" Jaune asked.

"Just scare them off." Lilith explained, seemingly checking her nails, but was actually scaring away a few more girls by increasing their length, making them look like claws.

"That will bring the Grimm. And, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd rather not cause another attack." Jaune replied.

"Well, you can't run from them forever. Trust us, no one knows fangirls better than a succubus, we practically created that term, considering we always have to feed." Morrigan explained.

"Well, what do you suggest I do to get rid of them? I can't keep going on like this especially when my girlfriend is awake." Jaune said, showing that he doesn't want Pyrrha to accuse him of cheating on her.

"Scare them. That's the only way to truly get rid of Fangirls is by scaring them away." Lilith explained, causing him to sigh just as the café was swarmed by them jumping on him, forcing him into a dogpile.

"I TOUCH HIS HAIR!"

"I GOT HIS SHOES!"

"I GOT HIS SWORD!" The Fangirls all cried as Jaune slowly reached towards the Omnitrix, slamming down the core, changing into his Four Arms or as he calls it Handy Man, getting them off him easy.

"All right, I've had enough. Leave me alone before I get mad." Handy Man warned, showing that like Ben, his Mother, Mrs. Arc, taught him to NEVER hit a Woman.

"You wouldn't hurt us, would you, Handsome?" a Fangirl asked with a innocent tone.

Instead of answering, Handy Man simply clapped all of his hands at once, sending them flying out of the café, allowing him to leave in peace, showing he's not going to be fighting back for those who invade his personal space.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY ver.)**

 **Ruby Rose: Hello, everyone. Ruby here. As of this moment, Jaune, Nora, Ren, and I have decided to go on a trip to Haven where Salem's Faction along with Nightmare and Ganondorf targeted next since Beacon has fallen. *Sigh* Leaving my family behind may hurt, but due to the Embodiment Protection, they'll be fine and this is something I have to do. Haven is next on Salem's List. Team RWBY may be separated along with the fact Pyrrha is still in Argus for Team JNPR. But... Team RNJR (Ranger) is born...**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **Volume 4 Character Short**

 **Jaune:** **Ruby! We saw smoke!**

 **Ren:** **Heading your way.**

 **Nora:** **Don't start without us!**

* * *

 **Toy2711: And voila! Volume 3 is finally over! How did you all like the Finale of Volume 3 as Ben ultimately defeated Squidface at the cost of Father Time dying by putting Ben in a coma? Leave your comments in the review below especially about what did you think of the Final Battle between Ben and Squidface. Because, I plan to have this story catch up to Volume 7, but we're gonna take things slow. Now tune in next time for the Volume 4 Character Short where Ruby is obviously going to reveal her new Powers as a Human EVO against the Beringel Grimm. See you next Chapter!**

 **P.S.: I told you Pyrrha Nikos won't die! Long live the Invincible Girl/Spartan of Team JNPR!**


	76. Volume 4 Character Short - Ruby Rose

Volume 4 Character Short

 **Outskirts of the Kingdom of Vale**

 **BGM start- Ruby vs the Beringel- composed by Jeff Williams.**

The black screen opens to the sound of footsteps on a dirt road. An image fades in revealing a pair of booted feet and a red cloak that's frayed along the edges.

A red-hooded figure walks on a road between trees and grass. From above, tree branches frame her as she moves forward. The silver broach on the lower front corner of the hood is barely visible until a profile angle shows the detailed emblem of Ruby Rose, her hair and face partially obscured by the hood.

She moves to the edge of a rock precipice. Within view far below is a settlement of buildings that are burning, three large pillars of smoke rising into the air. Beyond the village are mountains, and above it all the broken moon shines fully.

Screams can be heard coming from the village, even from where Ruby stands.

In the village two people run down a cobbled road as a building next to them crumbles. A wide shot shows three people running between burning buildings and two Beowolves chasing after them.

Ruby's eyes shift, taking in the village, before narrowing with determination. She looks up at the sound of a Nevermore's cry.

Two Nevermores fly over Ruby, heading toward the besieged village. Ruby turns around on the rocky precipice, raising her left arm to show "Crescent Rose," but something was different about her custom-made weapon.

For starters, it now has teeth that on the blade and was constantly humming with energy with a blue color constantly running through the blade, it was also missing the barrel where the sniper rounds come out of taking away her potential for shooting but what really drew the cameras attention was the fact the weapon was attached to her arm.

This is the Rose Devil's Blood. Ruby's New Custom-Made 7th Original Build from her Nanites as Ruby's Crescent Rose or her High Caliber Sniper-Scythe was still attached to her belt's magnetic clip on her back, showing that she developed an adaptable fighting style of switching between her main weapons and Human EVO Powers.

Ruby leaps straight up into the air by several feet, leaving a column of falling rose petals. She turns as she descends and brings the Rose Devil's Blood down, so that the Nanite Scythe hooks into another Nevermore passing just beneath her. The Nevermore cries out, but continues it's path toward the village, leaving rose petals in its wake.

Grimm in the village move about, a Beowolf raising its head up to the sky and growling. Black smoke unfurls from around its head as it turns to watch the flight path of Ruby and the Nevermore.

Ruby watches for the right moment, before activating her ability, causing energy to charge through her weapon and effortlessly cuts off the wing of the nevermore.

Ruby descends toward the village while the bisected Nevermore drifts apart. She lands on a statue of a hooded woman, demolishing it.

Ruby's hood falls back as she straightens revealing her new outfit.

Ruby's new outfit was a white high-neck décolletage blouse with brown studded wristbands on the arms. Her outfit retains the use of a black skirt with red tulle underneath, somewhat similar to her original outfit, but her waist cincher has been replaced with an overbust corset with red strip holding it in place. She also now wears a pair of fingerless gloves and a set of goggles resting in her hair. A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for Crescent Rose and its ammunition. She also has brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown backpack, although, she prefers her Hammerspace due to her Magic Spell Book.

In lieu of her usual full black stockings, Ruby wears thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose which also has a gear symbol on the outside. Her red-soled black boots, which still retains her retractable Spikes with the Interchangeable and Replaceable Poison Cartridges, contain four straps and buckles apiece.

Her cloak has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem with the same addition as the previous stated paragraph, replacing the cross-shaped clips from her original attire. Both the cloak and the stockings show tears from hard wear while Dreams is still preparing a special gift if she agrees.

Her hair has also grown slightly longer, maintaining the color gradation from black at the roots to red at the tips.

A Beowolf approaches her while she is focused inwardly. It licks its teeth and moves closer, attracting the attention of other Beowolves. They all move to surround her, their red eyes leaving glowing trails. Ruby remains posed, Rose Devil's Blood in her left hand.

Abruptly, Ruby's eyes narrow and there's a beat before they open, a dangerous look in them. Her head moves forward and she crouches. Her cloaks arches upward toward her body and Ruby transforms into a swirl of rose petals. The swirl propels itself forward through the air. As it reaches the first Beowolf, Ruby is seen in slow motion, petals behind her, swinging her scythe at the Grimm.

She lands on her feet as she knocks it offscreen. She bounds up again, taking out a second and turns to take out a third. Moving into the circle of beowolves behind her she slashes at them, taking out a total of eight before running to attack the ninth. As it goes down, two more put themselves in front of Ruby. The one in the foreground roars at her, but she is unfazed. As it leaps on her, she takes out it, the other one to its left, and yet two more who approach her from behind in different directions.

When that one is gone, Ruby turns and is hit in the face with stoneworks, which sends her backward. She looks up and dodges out of the way as a Beowolf on the roof hurls pieces of broken buildings at her.

Ruby moves swiftly between three different spots on the ground. She then propels herself into the air toward the Beowolf in rose petal form. She splits into three streams around it until coming together just above its head. Time slowed down as she create another Build very similar to her boyfriend's Smack Hands with the difference being that these had two claws that discharged lightning or any elemental attack due to her Blue Meta-Nanite in between them, killing the Grimm when it was shot in the head.

This is the Garden Gloves, her version of Rex's Smack Hands.

The recoil sends her up into the sky, where she bounces off a Nevermore and lands in the middle of the village with enough force to damage the cobblestone road and send up a cloud of dirt. She can hear heavy footsteps and looks around, but doesn't see anything through the cloud. A black fist punches through the cloud and into Ruby, sending her flying into the wooden door of the church she originally landed next to.

Ruby stand, holding her shoulder, and looks up with frightened cry as she catches sight of what hit her. A Beringel postures, beating its chest before roaring and charging forward toward Ruby. At the top of the church steps, Ruby flips over its head and lands back in the town center, sliding around in a circle on her feet until she faces the Beringel again and propels herself toward it. She sinks a Single claw into its hip, but doesn't get it any further through the Grimm's body.

The Beringel turns to look at her and Ruby backs up with a gasp. It grabs her and lifts her off the ground, her entire head fitting in its fist and her legs dangling in the air. The Grimm uses its other hand to punch her and Ruby is launched across the village center. She lands on the broken wooden canopy of a building opposite and easily gains her footing.

Ruby decides to change tactics by equipping her gun which mostly looks like Crescent Rose in sniper position, however, instead of firing sniper bullets, it fires well fireballs and other elemental blasts due to her Meta-Nanite of Elemental control.

This is Petal Burst/Rose Petals, her version of Rex's Slam Cannon.

Running across rooftops, Ruby fires down at the Beringel. It is unhurt and when it is joined by two Beowolves, the gorilla Grimm grabs one and throws it at Ruby.

Ruby gives a squeak of alarm as she sees it coming. It tries to take a swipe at her, but she quickly destroys it by equipping Rose Devil's Blood, cutting it. The Beringel takes advantage of the distraction and lands on the roof as soon as the Beowolf is killed. Ruby gets out of the way in time. The two face off briefly before rushing each other. Ruby positions herself to be a target, and when the Beringel lifts its arm to bring its fist down on her she leaps above it. Its fist lands on the roof while she shoots at its back. It stands up, unhurt while Ruby lands on another part of the roof.

She rushes the Beringel, dodging its fist again and swinging her scythe into the back of its leg. She proceeds to swirl in a circle around it, attacking with the Nanite Scythe repeatedly, but doing no damage. The Grimm tries to hit her, but she moves too quickly. It adapts to her speed and Ruby is forced to stop moving in order to use Rose Devil's Blood to block the hits.

Ruby turns into rose petals again and sails into the air above, gaining momentum on her descent. With a cry she attacks the Beringel again, delivering small hits around its body and transforming whenever it tries to hit her. After another failed attempt to make contact has the Beringel's fist landing on the roof, it jumps forward in that direction, driving Ruby back. It slams both its fists deliberately against the roof, causing it to collapse under her. Ruby falls with a cry.

The Beringel jumps from the roof back to the village center. It beats its chest and roars triumphantly. As it grunts, it senses something is off and turns toward the church. The front door is still broken and all is unusually quiet. It moves closer, grunting and sniffing.

Rose petals drift down and out the open door. They float around the Beringel's head and it grunts and turns its head, watching them. Then it postures at the church and roars, unhappy. Through the open door and windows of the front steeple, we see a stream of rose petals rise and swirl.

The topmost window is an artistic circular design. Three concentric circles are encircled with outwardly extended beams that overlay with interwoven lines at the outermost circle's edge. There's just long enough to register the image before Ruby bursts through the glass, Rose Devil's Blood at the ready and rose petals behind her.

The Beringel stands upright and attempts to swat at her, but misses. Rose Devil's Blood lands on the ground and Ruby fires the secondary ability which launches her upper body into the air from the chains on the ground to propel herself toward her opponent. She goes above its head and lands on her feet, the two of them back to back. Ruby turns, hooks the Nanite Scythe around its legs and pulls as she uses her Magic from her Spell Book to increase her strength to give her blade more force to damage the Grimm. It rears and starts to fall forward, but Ruby transforms to swirl around its body, her Semblance creating a tornado-like force that lifts it into the air.

Aloft, she transforms again and creates the Garden Gloves and sinks it into the Beringel's body, driving it toward the ground as she activated their secondary ability like Rex's Smack Hands, spinning them like Drills. The force of the descent, allows the blade to pierce it. Once landed, Ruby in a victory stance on the Grimm's body, her long, swirling cloak retreats back toward her and regains its usual size.

The Beringel lifts its head and roars at Ruby, but she drives the Garden Gloves in further to silence it. Ruby then uses her other hand to re-create the Petal Burst, then finishes the creature off with a point-blank headshot. Its body jerks once and then dissolves around her. She slowly sinks onto the street.

Once on the ground Ruby reaches behind her for her Scroll. It slides open in her hand with two motions instead of the customary single one. Across the top it reads: BROADCASTING/RECEIVING. In the middle are profile pictures of Jaune, Nora, and Ren. Across the bottom it reads: LOCAL AREA ONLY.

Below each profile image is an icon of a circle containing the side view of an old technology handheld phone with ear and mouth piece and three rows of signal coming out of it. Jaune's is lit up along with the border of his profile.

"Ruby! We saw smoke!" Jaune cried as Ren's icon and profile light up next.

"Heading your way." Ren added as the light moves to Nora's icon and profile.

"Don't start without us!" Nora finished as Ruby looks up from her scroll.

"You better hurry." Ruby replied with a smile.

In front of Ruby, five Beowolves crawl and three Nevermores fly toward her as she puts the Garden Gloves at the ready and runs toward the Grimm.

The moon continues to shine down on the village, full were it not broken. Weiss looks at it through a window over her shoulder, before lowering her head to gaze down at the floor. Blake stares at the setting sun, standing on the edge of a dock on a large body of water as she turns and looks over her shoulder, unhappy. Yang sits on a stump outside her home on Patch, looking at her left hand before lifting her head to gaze at the kids playing with Pisces. Rex stands on a building in Vale, watching a bank heist in progress as he pulled down his goggles.

* * *

 **Description of Ruby's Builds:**

 **Original 6 Builds**

 **Smack Hands-Garden Gloves, looks like Smack Hands with Lightning coursing through two claws on her knuckles. Same as Rex.**

 **Punk Busters- Thorn Bushes, Like Rex with Jet boosters and Spikes.**

 **Slam Cannon-Rose Petals/Petal Burst, Looks like Crescent Rose, but shoots flaming cannonballs. Same like Rex.**

 **B.F.S. (Big Fat Sword)- Rose's Thorns, has a physical blade, but it's also a fire sword. Same like Rex.**

 **Rex Ride-Ruby Ride/Rose Ride, Like Rex with Rocket Boosters.**

 **Boogie Pack-Scattered Petals, Same as Rex with Rocket Boosters.**

 **New 7th Original Build: Rose Devil's Blood: Looks like Crescent Rose, but with teeth that can also launch from the base, becoming a Chain Scythe.**

 **Omega-1 Builds**

 **Blast Caster - Rose Vine, A energized ball and chain. However, same like Rex's.**

 **Funchucks - Red Roses, Same as Rex.**

 **Block Party- Red Hood/Cloak Shield, Same.**

 **Bad Axes-Bloody Roses, Same.**

 **Sky Slyder- Summer's Wind, Same.**

 **Omega-1 6th Build:** **Red Reapers: Like the Bad Axes, but they also look Crescent Rose, but can also launch from the base, becoming Chain Scythes, Grappling Hooks, and Spear Rope Darts to pull enemies closer to her for Boot Spike kick.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Okay, I'm just gonna say this as ALL of her Builds can be enhanced by her Blue Meta-Nanite of Elemental Control. Now prepare for the Volume 4 Opening. Coming up next!**


	77. Volume 4 Opening and Ending

Volume 4 Opening

 **BGM - Let's Just Live - by Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams - RWBY Volume 4 Soundtrack**

A ball made out of red, white, black, yellow, green, and orange colors floats among several Beowolves and Monsters. A Beowolf swallows the ball, and each color scatters from the Beacon Tower into different parts of Remnant – Red to Mistral, White to Atlas, Black to Menagerie and Yellow, Green, and Orange to Patch.

The camera follows the red streak, which flies towards Mistral to reveal Ruby Rose standing in the walks through the forest with her hood on before a gust of wind blows it off. She turns around to see the other members of Team RNJR stand behind her.

 ** _It used to feel like a fairy tale_**  
 ** _Now it seems we were just pretending_**  
 ** _We'd fix our world_**  
 ** _Then on our way to a happy ending_**

The four begin walking together as a crow flies past them. Qrow Branwen is seen standing alone, until Raven's Corvid Form flies by.

Weiss Schnee reads a book in a library as she turns around to Klein Sieben, carrying a tray and Whitley Schnee. Jacques Schnee and James Ironwood are seen standing together before the camera zooms into Jacques' eye as a distressed Weiss clutches her head as a glyph hovers behind her. The background shatters, transitioning into the next scene.

 _ **Then it turned out life**_  
 _ **Was far less like a bedtime story**_  
 _ **Than a tragedy**_  
 _ **With no big reveal of the hero's glory**_

Blake Belladonna stands on the bowsprit of a ship. Suddenly, Sun Wukong comes to hug her before her father, Ghira Belladonna, shoves him aside to make room for her mother, Kali Belladonna. Blake's smile falters as her attention is drawn away from her family.

 _ **And it seems we weren't prepared**_  
 _ **For a game that wasn't fair**_

Yang and her father, Taiyang Xiao Long, are seen training, but in his place Yang sees a happier version of herself with both of her arms. Yang falls into a black pit with Adam Taurus in the background, while Corsac and Fennec Albain appear in front of them.

 _ **Do we just go home?**_  
 _ **Can we follow through?**_  
 _ **When all hope is gone,**_  
 _ **There is one thing we can do**_

At Salem's lair, new villains are shown: Hazel Rainart cracking his knuckles, a heavily scarred Cinder Fall, a grinning Tyrian Callows, a snobbish Arthur Watts, a smirking Ganondorf in his Ocarina of Time form, and finally Salem and Nightmare themselves. A pack of Beowolves and Monsters leap at the camera.

 _ **Let's just live!**_  
 _ **Day by day and not be conquered by our sorrows**_  
 _ **The past can't hold us down**_  
 _ **We must break free**_  
 _ **Inside we're torn apart**_  
 _ **But time will mend our hearts**_  
 _ **Move onward not there yet**_  
 _ **So let's just live!**_

Ruby and Tyrian are seen fighting with Rex and Kara joining her; Adam lunges at Blake until Kirby, Kitty, Rogue and Ben arrived and joined them with expressions of Rage and Justice; Weiss summons a giant glyph; and Team RNJR fights off a group of Grimm and Monsters.

Lastly, Team RNJR are shown standing in the woods. Team RWBY plus Team 10 stands together on a tundra.

 **RWBY: Heroes United Volume 4**

 **BGM Stop.**

* * *

Volume 4 Ending

 **BGM Continues.**

 _ **Can we get back to a happy place?**_  
 _ **We've suffered so much pain and sorrow**_  
 _ **After yesterday is there any way**_  
 _ **We can trust tomorrow?**_  
 _ **Will we go through life**_  
 _ **Filled with strife like it's torn and tattered**_  
 _ **Can we keep this up**_  
 _ **When we all know that every hope has shattered?**_

The scene shows Ben attacking Adam in Rage with his SDT Form as he shattered the latter's Holy Weapons and Dark Weapons as he went all out on the Bull Faunus while it shows Zelda and Link both in A Link to the Past (Zelda) and Breath of the Wild (Link) fighting Ganondorf (Ocarina of Time) as he turned into Ganon, The Demon King (Ocarina of Time) as Link and Zelda aimed for his Tail.

 _ **And the lesson isn't new**_  
 _ **That some dreams just can't come true**_

The scene shows Kirby with the Star Rod as he looked at the glowing source of his power as he aimed at a weakened Nightmare as he coughed up blood from the Dream Leeches as his blood formed into the Monsters as his Trusty Pets/Animal Friends arrived along with his Team to help out.

 _ **When it finally falls**_  
 _ **And the battle's through**_  
 _ **When our faith is gone**_  
 _ **And there's nothing left to lose**_

The scene then shows an Angry Ruby wearing her Blood Devil Mask as she glared at the person who killed Summer Rose years ago on that mission she never came back as unleashed a Blood Red Aura and pulled out her Knives as she sped towards the camera with Summer crying out to her that revenge wasn't worth it.

 _ **Let's just live**_  
 _ **Day by day and not be conquered by our sorrows**_  
 _ **The past can't hold us down**_  
 _ **We must break free**_  
 _ **Inside we're torn apart**_  
 _ **But time will mend our hearts**_  
 _ **Move onward not there yet so let's just live**_

The scene then shows Yang in her room as she was healing mentally and psychologically as she looks at her Draco Outfit and Mask as she still has her fear of Adam, but until Raven and Summer comes in as Yang quickly puts it away as she sighed and looks at her sleeping husband in his coma as she looked at her left hand and cut off right arm still in the magical container next to Ember Celica.

 _ **When it feels like there's nothing**_  
 _ **Worth living for**_  
 _ **Everything is broken**_  
 _ **The light's not there anymore**_  
 _ **And the story**_  
 _ **Takes an unexpected turn**_  
 _ **A friend is suddenly gone**_  
 _ **We can cry our lives away**_  
 _ **But if they were here they'd say**_  
 _ **Go forward you must keep moving on**_

The scene changes to Pyrrha Nikos resting in her Bedroom at her Home in the City of Argus in Mistral after her hospital checkup. She looks at her room which was filled with accomplishments from Sanctum Academy and now Beacon Academy. She rests in Bed with her Hair down as she looks at the Photos of herself with Team JNPR, Team 10, Team RWBY, and the Kids as she sighed as she mourned the loss of Penny as it included natural nightmares. Her Mom, Athena Nikos, and Dad, Leonidas Nikos, both came in to comfort their Daughter and assure her it wasn't her fault.

 _ **Let's just live**_  
 _ **Just one day let's forget our problems**_  
 _ **Let's fall in love with life**_  
 _ **And just be free**_  
 _ **The sun will never fade**_  
 _ **The night won't steal our day**_  
 _ **Let's laugh and dance and love and let's just live!**_

The final scene shows Koan being comforted by Ben about Malware will die tonight as Ben mumbled about Feedback as he sported a determined expression about they share a common enemy as Tsume comforted her twin brother about he will die.


	78. V4 I1: The Next Step

Volume 4 Issue 1: The Next Step

 **The Land of Darkness.**

 **Salem's Citadel**

The opening starts with a close-up of a pool of black slime in a dark red and purple land. A large paw emerges from within the slime and a Beowolf gradually crawls out, slime sliding off of it and onto the ground.

The camera pans out to show several such pools and many Beowolves emerging. It pulls further and further out to show a mostly dark and desolate land made up of red ground, purple crystals, and a red and black clouded sky.

The images shimmers as wee see Mercury and Emerald reflected in a window, watching from inside a high building. Emerald has her hand to her mouth while Mercury seems slightly disgusted. A gloved hand appears between two purple crystal formations and snaps its fingers.

A wide shot reveals a large windowed room, at the center of which is a long purple, crystal table. Four people sit at the table with seven chairs. One of them is Cinder in her new outfit.

Cinder ever since losing her voice, eye and arm went through a drastic change. Her hair is much shorter. She wears a black mask that appears to be made of black glass over her missing left eye, and the scarring from said injury extends into a slight x-shape over the bridge of her nose, as well as having deformed and degraded the tissue of her left ear. She wears a long, dark red dress with one long, wide sleeve hiding her left arm. The edges of the collar and the opening for the right arm are gold-colored, and the upper chest and left sleeve are decorated with golden designs.

The right side of her dress is open from the hip down with two gold-colored straps made up of interwoven ropes connecting the front half to the back half of her thigh. Under the dress, she appears to wear black pantyhose. On the right hip, the dress has a black rhombus-shaped gem set in a gold-colored metal of the same shape, with feathers of varying shades of blue extending from the bottom of it. On her right arm, she wears a long, gray glove, the top of which has a gold-colored metal ring with curvy branching extensions going up her arm. Her right ear has a new, ring-shaped earring higher up than the dangling black gem earring.

However, where her severed arm is lays nothing until Nightmare and Salem deem her ready for a new one.

Emerald and Mercury move away from the window to show everyone in their usual seats with the addition of Ganondorf, who turned into his Ocarina of Time Incarnation, at the end of the table in his own throat with a almost disappointed smile on his face as he looked towards the forming creatures of darkness.

Cinder sits quietly, while Mercury and Emerald move to her side. Emerald nudges Mercury out of her way so that she can be directly next to Cinder.

"Yes, yes, keep your posse in check." Watts said, making Mercury grunt as he makes a move towards Watts, but Emerald holds him back.

"You hear that? Silence." Watts said as both Hazel and Ganondorf gave him an unimpressed glance.

"I've half a mind to thank the ones who Did This to you." Watts said.

"If I were you, I'd hunt her down. *snicker* Find her and, well, she took your eye and he took your arm, didn't she?" Tyrian said, cackling like a maniac.

Cinder only stares at Tyrian while he cackles at her. Cinder tries to speak but only manages to make quiet exhaling noises. Emerald leans in to hear her.

"Pathetic. Why did you even—" Watts began before all became silent as Nightmare appeared behind Salem's Throne.

After Nightmare appeared, there is a sound of a heavy metal door being unlatched. The doors open and everyone besides Ganondorf stands just before Salem enters. She glides alongside the table with soft footsteps before reaching the head of it, jewels jangling from her hair. Salem stops, facing away from them and toward a candle and crystal display.

"Watts." Salem said simply as he straightens, looking towards her.

"Do you find such malignance necessary?" Salem asked, gesturing for all to sit.

"I apologize, ma'am. I'm not particularly fond of failure." Watts explained.

"Then stop messing with Cinder. She became the Fall Maiden, destroyed Beacon Tower, and killed the wizard. Nearly fatally wounded Salazar. What failure do you speak of, Little Man?" Ganondorf asked, causing the mustache man to scowl at the insult from the King of Evil.

"Well, the girl with the Silver Eyes and that Half-Demon Spawn." Watts explained.

"Yes. We've dealt with Silver Eyed-Warriors before. But the main issue is the Devil Hunters if Nightmare's information is true." Hazel added.

"Even before Nightmare hit her, her Silver Eyes managed to actually affect me. We're dealing with near God-like powers because nothing short of it could actually hurt me." Ganondorf stated, symbolizing that Silver Eyed Warriors can not only affect Grimm, but also Dark Magic Users.

 **(Toy2711: Okay, I know what you're all thinking. How did Ruby's Silver Eyes affected Ganon? I'll keep it straight and simple enough. Silver-Eyed Warriors Silver Eyes can not only harm Grimm due to the fact they are creatures of Darkness, but also Dark Magic Users like Ganon/Demise even an Umbra Witch like Bayonetta and Jeanne can be harmed by the Silver Eyes. This also includes Supernatural Creatures of Darkness: Demons, Werewolves, Vampires, Succubus, etc. And also Thorin can be affected due to the fact he is the Son of Darkness.)**

"And, what about the Sword? I don't think the Half-Devil Spawn will just let us keep it." Tyrian asked.

"Vergil Sparda will have a hard time tracking it down. He can always sense its location under normal circumstances, however, I managed to tamper with it enough to where he won't be able to unless he's within 3 feet of the sword. I can't do anymore than that without removing its powers." Nightmare explained.

"Augggg..." Cinder raised, gaining Emerald's attention as she leaned closer towards her.

"She wants to know what we're going to do with the sword." Emerald translated.

"For now, it'll stay in Arthur's laboratory while he's working on the portal." Salem explained.

"How's the dimensional portal going?" Nightmare asked, turning towards Watts.

"With Malware's help, we're ahead of schedule." Watts explained before his scroll started to activate its holographic function, showing Malware.

"But we're still no closer to creating a cure for myself. Until then, I'm trapped in this piece of technology." Malware added, cursing Yang for forcing him to stay within Watts's Scroll in order to relieve himself of this pain.

"We're getting a little off track here. We have more important things to discuss than the relics, who is at fault or even Tennyson. The biggest threat besides Tennyson will one day return and I fear for that day." Nightmare added.

"The Nephlim. I've dealt with their kind during the great extinction." Ganondorf explained, sitting up straighter as he got serious.

"What is a Nephlim exactly?" Mercury asked.

"It is the unholy union of an Angel and Demon. They have powers of both the Light and the Dark, but what really makes them dangerous is the fact they have the potential to gain all the powers of an Embodiment with time and training because they're bound to nothing." Nightmare explained.

"Be grateful there's only one. There's a reason why they were feared as the third race of Heaven and Hell. They could walk between all the worlds unrestrained and had the power to take on both if they wished." Ganondorf added with his voice filled with both respect and fear.

"Then, how did they go extinct?" Emerald asked.

"A Witch tricked everyone in order to gain their power. She failed and was banished from her home with a curse." Ganondorf explained.

"The Witch was banished from her universe, never again allowed to return to her home until she learned regret for her actions. Because of this, she was cursed to never forget and to forever live until she learns her lesson." Nightmare added.

"You didn't answer the question." Salem said.

"Nephlims are extremely powerful, but they lacked the numbers to take on Heaven and Hell as well as many people who feared their power or simply was tricked into believing someone they trusted." Ganondorf explained.

"By the time everyone learned the truth, it was too late. Those who survived went into hiding and were either killed or are still in hiding. To this day, he's one of the only three Nephlims I know of. I killed the other two before I came to this universe." Nightmare explained.

"Regardless. Dr. Watts, Malware, you are to take Cinder's place and meet with our informant in Mistral." Salem ordered.

"Very Good." Watts replied.

"Perhaps we can also steal some of the other dimensional technology that was recovered along the way." Malware added.

"Tyrian, I want you to continue your hunt for Raven Branwen. She may not have joined Ozpin's side, but she hasn't join ours either, so bring her to me alive." Salem ordered.

"Gladly." Tyrian replied, cackling madly.

"And Hazel, I'm sending you to the leader of the White Fang. Adam Taurus has arranged the meeting. The boy continues to prove loyal. Ensure that Sienna Khan feels the same Oh. And, Ganon. I suggest going with him. Your presence may allow her to cooperate more." Salem added.

"You don't order me very well. There's something I need to check out involving Thorin anyway." Ganondorf replied, showing his lack of respect towards her as he only respects Thorin/Ben, Link, and many others who earned his respect due to his form of Honor.

"As you wish." Hazel replied as Cinder raises a finger which Emerald fails to notice this gesture for a moment.

"Oh!" Emerald said, leaning down and allowing Cinder to rasp in her ear as Emerald straightens.

"Speak, Child." Salem said.

"She wants to know... What about the girl and what is the status of Tennyson." Emerald translated.

"*scoffs* What about her? Seems to me that this is Cinder's problem, not ours." Watts asked as Cinder slammed her fist onto the table and glared at him, as he grinned at her.

"Thorin will be a problem when he wakes up." Ganondorf added.

"You seem very confident he'll ever wake up, Demise." Nightmare said towards him.

"You don't know Thorin like I do, Nightmare. If anyone can pull through, it's him." Ganondorf replied confidently, showing more of his respect and form of honor towards Thorin/Ben.

"You seem very sure that he will. What is he to you?" Mercury asked.

"An Old Friend." Ganondorf replied, remembering his friendship with the Son of Darkness.

"Sounds like you could be a problem should you suddenly get sentimental." Malware commented before he was blasted by Ganondorf using Lightning.

"Do not test me, Malware. My power exceeds yours and I can easily kill you just as I can help heal you." Ganondorf warned, daring the cowardly, corrupted Negative Galvanic Mechamorph to try anything.

"That's enough. Tyrian?" Salem asked, looking towards the Scorpion Faunus.

"Yes, my lady?" Tyrian asked.

"Raven can wait. Find the girl that did this Cinder." Salem ordered, causing him to clap and giggle elatedly.

"And bring her to me." Salem clarified, making Tyrian freezes, groans disappointedly, pouts for a second, then looks back up at Salem with an acquiescent shrug.

"Because of your efforts, Beacon has fallen. And Haven will be next." Salem said as everyone rises and her crazed follower looks towards the Fall Maiden, pointing towards his own eye.

"Eye for an eye." Tyrian said to Cinder before he goes into an uncontrollable fit of maniacal laughter, while Cinder gritted her teeth.

* * *

 **Somewhere on the continent of Anima.**

Somewhere in the continent of Anima, we see a small boy who is short in stature. His skin is tanned and he has a faint, perpetual blush and freckles on his cheeks. His hair is dark brown and his eyes are hazel, the main iris being forest green, with accents of burnt orange and yellow around the pupil.

He initially wears a dirty and scuffed white shirt that laces across the chest. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, and there is a pocket on the left tricep. Orange suspenders hold up his olive pants, which are tucked into worn, brown boots. The pants are patched over the knee, and a quilted cloth hangs loosely out of his left pocket. He wears orange gloves, with green straps overlapping across the back of the hand in an X shape, and around the wrist. His neck is wrapped with a torn bandage, though it is noted to not be covering a wound.

This is Oscar Pine. A special Farm boy with a very big destiny, currently ignorant of what is ahead of him.

Suddenly, Oscar wakes up in a panic and sighs in relief after looking around. He emerges from the loft of a barn and climbs down a ladder. The boy is wearing patched khaki pants, a white shirt, and orange suspenders and gloves. Tucked into his pocket is an orange-based multi-colored cloth. He opens the barn door to a peaceful country scene with a rising sun and birds tweeting. White mountains are a background to a dirt road, grass, a few trees and a green water pump.

He smiles and pumps water into a blue bucket. As his gaze wanders the landscape, he becomes distracted from the pump and utters a quiet sound of surprise upon realizing he has overfilled the bucket. His shoulders fall with a sigh.

The scene cuts to the boy shutting and turning a green compost tumbler that is marked with a yellow crown bearing the initials CK.

While hoeing rows in a garden, he suddenly straightens up and looks out into the distance.

* * *

 **Forests of Anima**

 **With Nora, Ren, and Jaune of Team RNJR.**

To the sound of blowing wind, the scene cuts to a shot of blue sky above a green forest. There are a few shots inside the forest before Nora is heard speaking.

"I'm just sayin'…" Nora said, emerging from the forest with her partner, wearing their new outfits since 6-8 months has passed after the Fall of Beacon, and walking together.

For Nora, she still retains her gloves and wears a white top that is similar to her old one, though the heart cut-out on the top has a diagonal cut through it. She also wears a shorter, detached white sleeve on her left arm. Over the shirt, she wears a zippered navy blue bomber jacket with a damaged print of her emblem visible on the back and pink stripes along the sleeves. The pink bands of the jacket tighten on her upper arms. Her skirt is slightly longer with pleats that create some flair and two wide belt loops at the waist for her matching belt. She wears knee-high pink socks just visible above her calf-length boots, which are white with pink laces and black mid-wedges, soles and tips. Noticeably, her hair is now shoulder-length. She also has pink eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes.

For Ren, he now wears his hair down, and it is longer, too, almost butt-length His attire is similar to before in color. He now has a longer, sleeveless tailcoat with black and silver trimming. Under it, he wears a black, sleeveless turtleneck with red, tasseled ropes over the hips, pants that get tighter below the knees and calf-high open-toed sandals. From his middle finger to his biceps run gradient pink-to-black detached sleeves ending in metal armbands.

All in all, he looks more like his father, Li Ren, than before. A handsome devil.

"...there's more members of JNPR in this team than RWBY. It just makes sense to go with that one." Nora explained.

"But "Junior" isn't a color." Ren argued, knowing that "Ranger" is a color. A Shade of Green.

"*groaning* How can I be more clear?" Nora asked as she puts out her hands and the letters JNRR pop into existence as she points to the first three.

"One, two, three. That's more than one." Nora said, pointing towards the R.

"But we're helping Ruby with her objective." Ren explained as he holds out his hand and the letters RNJR pop into existence. Behind him, Jaune is crouched and watching something without his weapons.

"Wouldn't that make her the leader?" Ren asked.

"Guys!" Jaune cried, getting their attention.

"We need to focus." Jaune clarified as the letters pop out of existence.

"Also Junior is way cooler." Jaune added, adding his two cents.

"Exactly!" Nora cried as Ren goes to speak, but instead just groans, but then out of nowhere, there's a rumble.

"It's here." Jaune said, ready to use his Omnitrix.

The scene changes to Ruby Rose flying backwards from trees, firing Crescent Rose in the direction she came from.

A collection of floating boulders with a Grimm mask moves the trees aside, clearly chasing her.

Ruby falls, crashing against tree limbs along the way.

"Bad... landing... strategy!" Ruby cried with each crash.

Ruby lands on her feet on a big tree branch strong enough to hold her weight. She uses her Semblance to fly past the Grimm.

"Let's get that thing off her." Jaune said as he runs toward them while Ren jumps up into the trees.

"Don't forget about me!" Nora cried.

Nora pulls out Magnhild and shoots it at the ground, propelling herself into the air with excited whooping. She lands right besides Ren in his branch.

"We need to draw it away from Ruby!" Ren said just as Ruby flies past them with the Scattered Petals.

"Could use some help!" Ruby cried.

Nora shoots the Grimm in the back. Ren hops around on branches. The Grimm tries to hit Ren. Ren runs up its rock arm, flies into the air, and comes down upon the Grimm, striking at it with StormFlower. It's ineffective.

"Gotta get in closer!" Jaune cried as Ren lands next to him.

"My blades don't hurt him!" Ren said as the Grimm turns, standing upright.

"Crap!" Nora groaned.

"How about this?!" Ruby cried.

She loads a magazine with an image of a lightning bolt on its side into Crescent Rose and fires. Electric bolts encase one of the Grimm's arms. The red lines on the arm glow brighter, and the Grimm slams it into the ground. All are sent flying backwards, but Ren, Nora, and Ruby manage to land on their feet. Jaune tumbles along the ground painfully until he hits a boulder between his legs and falls forward.

"You'll be fine without a weapon. You're the strategist. You have an Omnitrix." Jaune mimicked, quoting Ruby.

"That's it!" Nora cried, now mad.

She runs forward, putting her hammer on the magnetic clip and accessing her hammer build. She jumps into the air and hits it, breaking its arm apart. A large piece flies straight toward Nora, but Ruby gets between them and kicks it away with Thorn Bushes. The Grimm uses its other arm to strike at the two girls.

Jaune straightens and stretches and soon has to dodge a barrage of rocks.

 **"** Wha? Whoa! Wha? Ho!" Jaune cried as he lands.

"Hey! Be careful!" Jaune cried before A rock the size of his head hits him in the face and sends him into a tree. Jaune lands in a crouch and shakes his head to clear the pain as Grimm continually tries and fails to hit an evasive Nora.

Jaune stands up and looks up at the Grimm.

"Ah..." Jaune began.

The Grimm's armless shoulder gains a glowing red circle with a symbol of an eye in the middle. The circle spins, and then a black, elongated arm with clawed fingers emerges from it. The arm rears back.

"Uh-oh." Jaune groaned.

The Grimm shoves its new arm into the tree Jaune was leaning against and lifts it from the ground.

"His arm is a tree! His arm is a tree!" Jaune screamed, running as he tried to find a alien on his watch.

"Big mistake!" Ruby added.

Ruby spins Crescent Rose and loads another magazine into it - this one with imagery of fire on its side. She fires, and the flaming projectile swings around to the tree arm. Jaune fist pumps. The tree arm swings around to him, on fire. Jaune loses his smile.

"Big Mistake!" Jaune cried.

The Grimm chases Jaune, swinging the flaming arm at him. It misses twice, but then Jaune falls. One of StormFlower spins through the air and makes a cut across the Grimm's mask. The Grimm falls.

Ren lands beside Jaune and catches his gun. Ruby and Nora come up behind their teammates.

"Okay, how do we do this?" Jaune asked.

"His body is too thick to break through." Ren explained.

"It doesn't care about its body." Jaune pointed out.

"Plus it can keep grabbing new limbs!" Nora added.

"But it keeps protecting its face." Jaune finished.

"We can't break it!" Ruby shouted.

"Ugh, if we knocked all of its limbs off at once and went for the..." Jaune mumbled before his eyes light up with an idea and he turns to face his team as the Grimm behind him gets up.

"Guys! We hit it harder!" Jaune exclaimed, bringing confusion to the team.

"Is that it?" Ren asked.

"No, seriously. It's trying to keep us from its face. If we kill the limbs, we'll have a shot to kill the whole thing!" Jaune explained, emphasizing by slamming his fist into his hand.

"Alright! Come on, team, let's do this!" Ruby said as Nora slides over.

"Yeah!" Nora cried.

"Right!" Ren said, raising Stormflower.

"Ren, Left." Jaune ordered, allowing him to jump away.

"Ruby, Right." Jaune ordered, allowing her to do the same.

"Nora, ready to try out the new upgrade?" Jaune asked as she nodded before running away.

"Right. And I will-" Jaune began before the Grimm smacked him in the back with his flaming tree.

Ruby attacks the right side. Ren attacks the left.

Nora activates a mechanism that generates her Orange Meta-Nanite's Matter and Energy's Electricity across the hammerhead of Magnhild. Jaune runs around to make himself a target, waving at the Grimm.

"I'll take over here!" Jaune cried.

The Grimm goes after Jaune but switches targets as Ruby and Ren attack it.

Nora charges Magnhild even more and braces her feet.

"Ready!" Nora cried.

"Use everything you've got!" Jaune shouted as Ruby uses her Semblance to fly at the Grimm, taking Nora with her, and the red and pink swirls go right for the tree arm. Ruby slices the tree in half, opening the way for Nora to hit the mask with Magnhild. The rock body shatters and the ephemeral Grimm rises out of it and flies off.

"Oh no you don't!" Jaune shouted, quickly changing into Speedy Quick to grab Crescent Rose and cut the Grimm in half, killing it.

"Another victory for Team JNRR!" Speedy Quick cried, placing his hands on his hips, followed by the sound of silence.

"Yeah, okay. Ren, I think you're onto something. I-it's just not sounding great anymore." Speedyquick added, deflating a bit as he speeds away.

* * *

 **Unnamed Village**

 **With Team RNJR and the Village Mayor.**

The scene then shifts to Ruby shaking hands with the town Mayor.

The Mayor has gray hair and appears to be quite old. He wears red robes accented with gold, a necklace of green prayer beads around his neck and a golden ornamental hairpiece.

"We truly can't thank you enough." The mayor said towards the leader of Team RNJR.

"Just doing our job, sir." Ruby promised.

"That Geist had been plaguing our village for weeks. We were beginning to wonder if we'd have to relocate." The mayor said.

"Well, we are on our way to Mistral. You could always come along with us if you don't feel safe." Ruby offered.

The scenes of the idyllic life in the village are shown: people buy fresh produce from a cart, stand and chat on open balconies overlooking the roads, tend to their horses and generally go about their daily lives peacefully. The village has plentiful trees and green spaces and cobbled roads.

"Ha. I take it you're not from these parts. Anima is a large continent. I'm afraid our people would never survive the long trek to Mistral. It may be safer in the Kingdoms, but we prefer our way of life. I just wish we could pay you more." The mayor said, amused.

"Our previous arrangement is more than sufficient." Ren promised.

Team RNJR bows respectfully.

A shop door closes. At a counter, a burly man with a pair of horns sets down a set of armor.

"There you go, son. It's going to be heavier than what you're used to, but you'll thank me the next time you go up against a set of claws." The Faunus Blacksmith said towards Jaune.

"Wow. That-eh. I don't know what to say." Jaune replied.

"Don't gotta say anything! Just put it on! I'll go get the rest." The Faunus Blacksmith said as he turns and goes out back.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Nora asked.

"Oh, uh, right!" Jaune replied, taking off his old chestplate.

"Guess I was going to grow out of it eventually." Jaune said softly.

"A sign of progress." Ren added, closing his eyes.

"Progress." Jaune reacted.

Jaune then turns around, and Ruby gasps then covers her mouth and tries not to giggle.

"What is it?" Jaune asked.

"You're still wearing that?!" Ruby cried, as the camera turns to show the Pumpkin Pete Bunny Emblem on his chest.

"It's Pumpkin Pete! It's nice and comfortable, so of course I'm wearing it." Jaune replied, causing her to laugh harder before she falls onto the floor.

"Well, I suppose we don't have to grow out of everything." Ren said with a small smile.

Ruby chortles from the floor, feet in the air. The Faunus Blacksmith returns from out back.

"You can't have a huntsman without his weapon." The Faunus Blacksmith said, placing a wide sword sheath into the countertop.

"Made all the modifications you asked for." the Faunus Blacksmith explained as the blade expands into a shield.

"That was some fine metal you brought me. Accents the white nicely. Where'd you get it from?" the Faunus Blacksmith asked.

The camera pans to show the gold accents on the shield, the design on the bottom reminiscent of Pyrrha Nikos's circlet as well as an addition to a Golden Hourglass above it.

"From friends." Jaune answered with a small smile.

Ruby, Ren, and Nora wait outside the shop. Jaune comes out wearing a modified pure white chest plate covering a bit more of his upper abdomen trimmed with gold lining and similarly-colored bracers with the hourglass symbol on his right. Additionally, he also wears black gloves with gold-colored metal armor plates over his fingers, and he appears to wear a red sash around his waist, similar in design to Pyrrha. He wears also wears dark brown laced boots and a single brown belt with a pouch included worn around his waist.

Once they were all done looking at him, He pulls out the sword and expands the shield, placing the shield on the magnetic clip on his right side while the watch was on his left.

"He cleans up alright, don't you think?" The Faunus Blacksmith asked.

"He certainly does." Ren replied.

"I still think a grenade launcher would've _really_ brought the look together." Nora added.

"Nothing's gonna stop Team RNJR now!" Ruby said.

"Team JNRR!" Nora corrected.

"Still not a color." Ren added.

"It doesn't matter what we're called. As long as we're together." Jaune stated.

"You kids sure you won't stick around? You've been real good to this town." The Faunus Blacksmith asked.

"Sorry, but we've got another mission." Ruby replied, politely refusing the offer.

"Make it to Haven Academy, no matter what." Nora explained.

"We've heard the next village over has a working Airship." Ren added.

"Mmm, no way to know for sure. Scroll signals were weak enough out here back when Beacon Tower was still up. Haven't heard from Shion Village in a while." Said The blacksmith.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Ruby said.

With a wave, Team RNJR turns and leaves. The Faunus blacksmith waves back and grunts.

"Food?" Jaune asked.

"Check!" Nora replied.

"Water?" Jaune asked.

"Check!" Nora replied.

"How about ammo?" Jaune asked.

"Locked and loaded! Thank you, Schnee Dust Company and Heroes United: Dust & Shipping Company!" Nora cried.

"Got the map?" Jaune asked as Ruby looked down sadly, which went unnoticed as she still missed Weiss, Blake, Yang, her boyfriend, daughters, niece, nephew, especially wondering if her brother-in-law woke up if Yang unlocked the True Light in order to wake him up.

"Ren's got it." Nora said.

"No, I don't. You have it." Ren replied.

"Wait, what?" Nora asked.

"Guys, please tell me you're joking." Jaune said.

"Uh.. heh-heh-heh." Nora laughed.

"Guys! Guys? Guys..." Jaune asked.

"Nope." Nora replied without shame.

* * *

 **Kingdom of Atlas**

 **Schnee Manor**

 **Weiss Schnee's bedroom**

 **With Weiss.**

As the camera cuts to airships in the sky, Weiss's reflection becomes visible watching airships fly by through a window. She is sitting in a cushioned chair with her hands folded in her lap wearing her new outfit in her room.

Weiss new outfit yes drastically different from her Beacon outfit which includes a short, glittering dress with a color gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline, and a white, tulle petticoat.

A white ribbon is wrapped multiple times around her waist, and over the outfit is worn a slightly sheer long-sleeved blue shrug fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. Printed on the back of the shrug is the Schnee Crest. Completing her attire are dark blue wedge heels and sapphire drop earrings.

As for Weiss's room, if you can call it that, is much like the rest of the manor, has white walls and a white reflective tile floor. The white ceiling forms an arch, and a little over midway up the walls is a thick blue border with gold edges. In a few places around the room are arch-shaped bookshelves attached to the walls. The room has gold sconces with blue teardrop beads hanging from them.

The entrance area is three steps lower than the rest of the room and has a pair of white armchairs with gold frames next to a glass coffee table with a gold frame. On the floor beneath this furniture set is an ornate off-white rug with borders of varying thicknesses in a pattern of gold, white, gold, blue, gold. Nearby is a fireplace, above which hangs a mirror with gold curved, leafy designs on the black frame. Hanging to the left of the door is a thick blue curtain pulled to the side by a lighter blue tie.

In the back of the room is an enormous window with equally tall, thick blue curtains pulled aside by lighter blue ties. Next to the window is a simple white desk, to the right of which hangs a portrait of a suit of armor that resembles the one from The stairwell in the charity Ball.

On the opposite side from the fireplace is the sleeping area. The king size four poster canopy bed sits perpendicular to the wall and is dressed with white fitted sheets and a light blue blanket with a pattern of rhombus shapes and black dots. At the head of the bed are three large, white pillows and one small, circular, light blue pillow. The bed frame is pale blue with curved, leafy, silver decoration with an apple shape at the top on the footboard and the top of the headboard. The headboard has the same light blue rhombus-and-black-dots pattern as the blanket in its middle portion.

At the foot of the bed sits a glass bench, the length of which matches the bed's width. To the left of the bed is a pale blue vanity that has a large, ovular mirror and two drawers with gold handles. On the floor, in front of it, is a small, off-white rug with white, ornate designs. Nearby is a small, circular stool with a golden metal frame and a light blue cushion. In the far corner on this side of the room is a gold conductor's stand.

Weiss continues to stare outside the window before there is a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Weiss asked, allowing the door to open to reveal a slightly overweight man with balding brown hair and a large mustache. He typically has light brown eyes, but appears to have the ability to change their color temporarily to red, light blue and yellow, accompanied by changes in tone of voice.

This is Klein Sieben, The family Butler and Weiss's father figure which is just sad, but not that surprising when you know her actual father.

"Pardon the interruption, Miss Schnee, but your father wishes to speak to you." Klein explained.

"*Sigh* Thank you, Klein." Weiss replied.

Weiss looks out the window once more before getting up and walking out. Her heels clank across the floor and the door slams shut as the camera cuts to black.

* * *

 **Omake. The Beginning of a new Life.**

 **Life's Realm**

All has been quiet in the realm of Life ever since Life and Aquila faced Oblivion all those months ago when a Woman appeared at the foot of the Tree of Life, catching the Golden Eagles attention.

The Woman was tall with long, white hair which is tied on top of her head in two large buns. She has a curvaceous figure, peach skin, a beauty mark underneath each eye and sports red lipstick.

She wears a long, slightly loose white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist as well as a red triangle at the bottom of her dress, decorated by flames, open at the top to reveal her shoulders and a fair amount of cleavage; it's closed around the waist by a large black belt adorned with a wolf head as she wore golden low-heeled boots. Her Wolf Emblem is incorporated into her kimono and seen at the end of both of its sleeves.

This is the New Embodiment of Life, having finally obtained the full power of Life, formerly known as Artemis, the Celestialsapient Mother of Baby Celestialsapien from the Forge of Creation from Ben's Universe.

Looking around, Life held out her arm, calling the new Golden Eagle Queen created specifically for her by the Boss to her who was very surprised to see her now expecting her so soon but bowed nonetheless.

The New Golden Eagle was the same height as Kurayami and sported an Aura of Formality and Softness which is similar to Kurayami's Personality as she loved her new Hatchlings or new 600 Daughters and 1 Son with the powers of all Life to be Kurayami's Equal.

This is Queen Hikari, the New Golden Eagle Queen created for the new Life, and Kurayami's New Best Friend and the Best Mother for Lucy, Ezio, and the Rest of the 599 Golden Eagle Girls.

"So, you're the Queen of the Golden Eagles created specifically for me by the Boss and the new mother for the rest of the Golden Eagles?" Life asked, her voice sounding so regal, elegant, humbled, and softly with formality as she is a big softie.

"That's right, my lady. I've just finished my conversation with Queen Kurayami, my new Best Friend she likes to call me as I'm so much better than Aquila. Now, as for Lucy and the Girls and Ezio, I'm glad that they're all trained in their jobs as I started to whip them into shape with discipline and humility to make them humbled. Especially Lucy protecting the Hatchling destined to stop Nightmare with the Star Rod."

"Alright, that's all I need. Now, I have two people to thank when I was a Celestialsapient and I know just how to do so. Then, I have to give my blessings towards my sister's champion, because unlike my predecessor, I swore an Oath under my True Name to not be lazy like her." Life replied, teleporting away, so she can work on her secret project.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY ver.)**

 **Ruby: Hi, I'm Ruby Rose. Leader of Team RNJR. We're on our way to Haven Academy which is the next target on Salem's list. I still miss my family ever since I left 6-8 months ago. I just hope they're doing okay...**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **Remembrance**

 **Klein** **: Hot coffee, Miss Schnee? I always find he keeps his study dreadfully cold.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen! Volume 4 has officially started! Team RNJR are on their way to Haven after they'd defeated a Geist Grimm in a village. Did you like the fact Jaune, Nora, and Ruby used their new Powers of the Watch and Nanites to defeat the Geist Grimm? Leave it in the reviews below. Now tune in next time for Issue 2 where we see how Weiss Schnee is doing ever since half a year has passed since Beacon has fallen! See you next chapter!**


	79. V4 I2: Remembrance

Volume 4 Issue 2: Remembrance

 **Kingdom of Atlas**

 **Schnee Manor**

 **With Weiss.**

The opening scene shows Weiss walking down a long, carpeted hallway of blue, white and gray. Protruding columns from the walls are decorated with black sconces and lit candles. Nature paintings are hung in an alternating pattern between the columns. There is also the occasional cushioned chair or round coffee table placed along the walls.

Next, she is seen walking along an upper-level balcony above a large dining hall. A white and green floral centerpiece decorates the white-clothed table. Every column both above and below bears a sconce, but these candles are not lit. Beside Weiss on the balcony are large arch-shaped openings with white gauze curtains. Through one of the curtains, a crystal chandelier can be seen in another room. There is a shut, brown wooden door in the direction Weiss is heading.

Weiss walks down a wide stairway with curving balconies on either side above it. Large armor statues fill the space on either side of the bottom stairs. Behind Weiss, a paned triptych of arched windows lets in the sun, casting her shadow onto the blue-carpeted steps in front of her. The floor at the bottom of the stairs has a blue and white oval design in its center. Both levels have open archways leading to other rooms.

Walking in another room with blue and white floor patterns, Weiss strides pass a life-size statue of a King Taijitu without looking up. Once again, both the lower level and the balcony level have open archways and unlit sconces. A chandelier hangs from the ceiling.

An upward view shows that the chandelier is in the middle of a blue and white circular pattern that matches the floor pattern from the previous room.

From the point of view of a music room, Weiss is seen walking down another hallway. In the music room is a large grand piano with open sheet music. A portrait on the wall shows Whitley.

Weiss walks alone in the hallway, never having looked up the entire time until she has a startled reaction to hearing her brother's voice coming from right in front of her.

"Good afternoon, sister." Whitley said in a unhappy uncharacteristically mood.

"A pleasure to see you out of your room for a change." Whitley added.

Weiss, not wanting to deal with him, attempts to sidesteps him and turns to speak since he moves to face her the effect is that of the two of them briefly circling each other.

"Hello, Whitley. you're in a cheery mood today." Weiss replied, on edge.

"Klein made crepes for breakfast." Whitley said.

"What do you want?" Weiss asked.

"I heard Father shouting with someone in his study earlier." Whitley explained.

"Mother?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, but there was another voice. I thank it was a man." Whitley explained.

"I just wanted to warn you. I heard he had asked to speak with you." Whitley added, pretending to care.

"I'll be fine." Weiss assured.

"I know you will. You are strong, like Winter." Whitley replied, putting her more on edge.

"You never liked Winter." Weiss pointed out, narrowing her eyes.

"True, but like Tennyson, you have to admire her resolve." Whitley replied.

"You… seem different." Weiss said suspiciously.

"And you've been gone. I'll have you know I didn't stop growing while you were away at Beacon." Whitley replied.

Whitley turns and walks away. As he does so, the lower half of a family portrait can just be seen on the wall between where the two were standing.

"Anyway, good luck with Father!" Whitley finished, walking away.

"Thank You." Weiss replied, after he was gone, continuing walking to her father's study, swearing she could hear a buzzing sound following her as the scene Cuts to black, and a blurred, echoing voice is heard.

* * *

 **Ruby's Natural Nightmares**

" _Do you believe in destiny?_ " the voice of Pyrrha asked.

As Pyrrha speaks, small white circles, again blurred, move slightly around a center screen that remains black.

" _Yes._ " The voice of Cinder replied.

" _Jaune?_ " the voice of Pyrrha asked.

Ruby voice is heard shouting Rex's name, just as she had when her latent power activated at Rex's near death experience.

* * *

 **On the Continent of Anima**

 **On the path to Shion Village**

With a gasp, Ruby open her eyes. She's lying in a red sleeping bag on a clearing in some woods. Nora and Ren are also in sleeping bags around a long burned-out campfire. Magnhild rests beside Nora. Ruby sits up and looks around. Birds can be heard tweeting and all seems peaceful. Ruby, however, puts her hand to the side of her head and sighs as though she's in pain.

The scene shifts to all four members of Team RNJR walking down a sunny road. Ruby is in front, looking at a map.

"The next town is... uh-huh... uh-huh... We're lost." Ruby said.

"We're not lost. The next town is Shion. My family used to visit it all the time." Jaune explained.

"Oh yeah. Don't you have, like, four sisters?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, Seven." Jaune answered, making her giggle.

"You know, that actually explains a lot." Nora replied.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"So, what did you do there?" Ren asked.

"Oh, all sorts of stuff! Over here is a great hiking trail, and over here is where we went camping all the time. I got my own tent because _I_ was special. Also, so my sisters would stop braiding my hair." Jaune explained.

"Didn't like the look?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, they just kept doing pigtails, but personally, I think I'm more of a "warrior's wolftail" kind of guy." Jaune explained.

"That's just a ponytail." Ruby replied.

"I stand by what I said." Jaune said as Nora stops short, raising her hands to her lips as her eyes widen. Soon after, Ren stops, visibly tense.

"Uh, guys?" Nora called.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"What?" Jaune asked.

Jaune and Ruby look up from the map. Their eyes widen and jaws drop. In front of them is a desolated village. The sky is gray and two columns of smoke rise in the air. A gazebo has a broken tower and lampposts are askew from the ground. At least one dead body can be seen on the side of the road approaching the town.

The map is dropped and all four rush forward. They briskly move into the town, looking around. Ren tosses his backpack on the ground and moves ahead while the other three gather in the middle of a road.

"There could be survivors!" Ruby declared.

"Over here!" Ren shouted.

The other three rush to where Ren is leading them. On the ground, sitting propped against a broken building wall is a young man in armor. He breathes heavily and holds his hand against a bleeding wound in his abdomen. Ren drops by his side and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"A Huntsman!" Ruby cried.

"What happened? Who killed all these people?" Jaune asked.

"Bandits. The whole tribe... Then, with all the panic..." the Dying Huntsman explained as he trailed off as he coughed a lot.

"Grimm." Ren said, knowing what happened.

Ren stands and walks a few paces away, placing his hands atop his head. Ruby, Jaune, and Nora step away to confer.

"Alright, we can get him to the next village and try to find a doctor there!" Ruby said.

"I can go Speedy Quick to get him there!" Jaune added as he scrolled through the watch's playlist.

"I don't know if he'll make it." Nora said.

"He will. He has to." Jaune said as Ren turns back and walks over to the Huntsman.

"If we get going now, our chances will be better. I can run ahead and look for help!" Ruby added.

"Guys." Ren called.

The other three turn and discover that the Huntsman has already died.

"Should we bury him?" Nora asked as Ren walks right past them without a backward glance.

"We should go. It's not safe here." Ren stated.

"Ren…" Nora said as she turns to follow him. Ruby puts her hand on Jaune's arm. He is looking stressed and sad.

"It'll be OK." Ruby assured her fellow leader.

"I don't want to lose anyone like I nearly lost Pyrrha." Jaune replied.

Ren stops and looks at something on the ground, his eyes widening. A cloven hoofprint is impressed into the ground. Nora comes up to his side. She sees the same mark and her eyes also widen in recognition. The two of them silently make eye contact.

* * *

 **Back at Schnee Manor**

 **With Weiss.**

The scene cuts to Weiss standing outside her father's door and listening to the discussion inside. She hesitates to put her hand on the doorknob.

"I'm not talking about the good of my company; I'm talking about the good of Atlas, our entire Kingdom!" Jacques said.

"That is a load of Garbage and you know it." the voice of Ironwood replied as Weiss slowly opens the door to see her parents, and the general all sitting down.

Ever since Beacon fell, the general has had more work done than ever before making his appearance less pristine. He has grown stubble and his hair is slightly messier. He wears a white, double-breasted tailcoat with dark blue and black accents, most notable at the cuffs and shoulder pieces. The coat is belted at the waist. Underneath, Ironwood has a black collared shirt and a red tie. He also now wears two white gloves, in contrast to wearing only one on his right hand. His pants are no longer tucked inside military boots but instead hang over black boots.

"I beg your pardon?!" Jacques demanded.

"Jacques, Willow, will you please, just hear me out?" Ironwood asked as Jacques placed his drink on his desk roughly.

"You are a trusted friend and ally to this family, James, but what you're suggesting is absurd!" Willow cried.

"You are both blowing it out of proportion." Ironwood replied.

"The council will never agree to it!" Willow said.

"You forget, I hold _two seats_ on the council." Ironwood stated.

"Your Dust embargo has already cost me _millions!_ I can promise you, I have not forgotten!" Jacques added.

"This isn't about _you_. People are afraid especially with Benjamin missing and this Dust Embargo isn't helping." Willow said.

Weiss has come into the room, and she watches to three awkwardly while the door shuts behind her. She startles at the sound while James, Jacques And Willow turn and look at her.

"Miss Schnee! My apologies. I should have been gone by now." Ironwood said, bowling politely.

"It-it's okay." Weiss replied.

"We'll continue this at another time." Willow said.

"Indeed. Klein can show you out." Jacques added.

"Don't worry, I know the way." Ironwood replied.

Weiss steps aside so that Ironwood can reach the door. He turns and looks at her parents.

"Until next time, Jacques, Willow." Ironwood finished.

Jacques solemnly nods back at Ironwood, while Willow smiles softly, as he turns to Weiss.

"Please know, you'll always have a home at Atlas Academy, Miss Schnee. We'll be back in session before you know it." Ironwood added before he leaves. A pan shot of the three reveals a portrait of a younger black-haired Jacques hanging on the wall behind his desk.

"Did you forget your manners while you were away?" Jacques asked.

He turning around and walks to his desk, which is a few steps up from the chairs and tables where he and Ironwood were just sitting. Weiss looks annoyed at the comment but calms down with a sigh.

"No, Father. I'm sorry." Weiss replied.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. After everything that you went through, shouldn't have to be." Willow added, sending a glare towards her husband.

"Can you believe there are still people in the world that blame Atlas for what happened to Beacon? To Vale?" Jacques asked, ignoring what Willow said.

"Well, they weren't there." Weiss replied.

"It's a wonder Ironwood wasn't stripped of his rank." Jacques said, finally sitting down, swinging the seat so that his back is to Weiss.

"Maybe because he cares for the kingdom and not his money." Willow said.

"I suppose the council trusts him, for better or worse." Jacques replied, ignoring her again.

"I trust him, even if Ben doesn't." Weiss said as he sighed and turned towards her.

"Thanks to him, Atlas is forbidden from exporting Dust to other Kingdoms while Vale still does. "A precautionary measure", as he puts it, "until we're certain no one is going to declare war". How anyone could possibly find that to be sound logic is beyond me, specially with Tennyson gave his daughter her own watch." Jacques said.

Weiss blinks at her father, clearly uncomfortable having a feeling something was coming up.

"Which is why the Schnee Dust Company will be holding a charity concert in the coming weeks." Willow explained, smiling gently.

"We need to show the people of Remnant that we are on their side. That we are all victims of the fall of Beacon." Jacques added.

"That's... wonderful news." Weiss replied.

"I know. And I think it would make a lot of people happy if you _performed_ at the event." Jacques said, bringing a scowl to Willow's face.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked.

"Many forget that you were there. My own daughter, a Schnee, on the grounds, defending another Kingdom! We need to remind them! And we need to show them that the Schnee family is just as strong as ever!" Said Jacques.

"Are you asking her if she like to sing, or telling her?" Willow asked.

Jacques leans forward and makes a tent with the fingers of his hand as he meaningfully gazes at Weiss and Willow.

"I think it would make a lot of people happy." Jacques said.

"She doesn't have to sing if she doesn't want to." Willow added.

"No, I'll start practicing." Weiss said, trying to avoid a fight.

"That's... my girl." Jacques said, glad to get what he wants.

Weiss shuts the door to her father's office and turns to find the butler waiting for her with a tray.

"Hot coffee, Miss Schnee? I always find he keeps his study dreadfully cold." Klein said as Weiss takes the mug off of the tray with a smile.

"Thank you, Klein." Weiss responded.

"You know what I think?" Klein asked.

Klein lifts the tray to cover his face before dropping it dramatically as he leans forward toward Weiss making a less-than-formal face, his brown eyes having turned red.

"I think it's to balance out all his hot air." Klein said with a different voice and accent that sounds gruff.

Weiss's eyes widen in delight and she turns and looks over her shoulder at the closed office door. She turns back to Klein with a giggle.

"Klein!" Weiss said, mockingly scolding him.

The two giggle together before he fakes a sneeze, and his eyes turn blue.

"Uh, apologies, madam." Klein said in a high pitch voice,

Klein pretends to sneeze again. Weiss giggles merrily, hiding her smile behind her hand. Klein wiggles his mustache and looks up. His eyes turn yellow.

"Ah, there's my happy little snowflake." Klein said as Weiss breathes a sigh that releases some weight off her shoulders, and she gives the butler a genuine grin.

"Thank you, Klein" Weiss replied as she was about to walk off before they heard a scream in the study.

Opening the door, the two saw to their surprise was a Baby Necrofriggian having frozen Jacques and Willow when it revealed itself from being weak to hunger.

Upon the door being opened, the baby Necrofriggian was about to panic again when it saw a familiar face as it flew into Weiss's chest, letting out a purring sound.

"What the? How did you get here?" Weiss asked, shocked to see a Baby Necrofriggian.

"Ms. Schnee, I think we should attend to your parents." Klein said.

"Right. Little One, I'm going to pass you to Klein for a bit, okay." Weiss said gently as it just looked confused, not able to process what she is saying since it's only a-year-old.

Not waiting for any type of response, Weiss passed it over to her butler and took a deep breath, causing her to glow Red before she breathed fire on them, melting the ice while simultaneously warming them as the baby flew back into her arms.

"What the hell is that thing doing here?!" Jacques demanded.

"That thing" is a baby Necrofriggian, as for why it's here, I have no idea. Maybe it got trapped on Remnant when those portals opened up." Weiss asked, holding it protectively in her chest.

"It seems rather attached to you. Why is that?" Willow asked.

"Maybe it's one of the six babies Ben gave birth to at Beacon." Weiss replied, getting confused stairs from the three.

"He gave birth...?" Willow asked, trying to wrap her head around this.

"Necrofriggians reproduce asexually. They give birth once every 80 years. Apparently, when he came to our universe, it threw off the biological clock, meaning this is the second time he's done it." Weiss explained.

"Regardless, what are we going to do with it? Can't just let an alien wander around the kingdom." Jacques asked, narrowing his eyes at it making it whimper.

"Stop glaring at it. You're scaring it and that's probably why it froze you in the first place." Weiss said.

"Why not just let it stay here? It's already attached to Ms. Schnee and this way we'll be able to keep an eye on it until Tennyson returns." Klein suggested.

"That's an excellent idea, Klein. Weiss, since you seem to know it, you'll be looking after it. Also, you might want to name it." Willow added before Jacques could say anything.

"Hmm... I think I'll call it Snow. Since it doesn't have a define gender, we'll just have to call it that." Weiss replied.

"What is it going to eat? I hope it's not like the other aliens and eat literally everything." Jacques asked.

"I know they eat scrap metal considering that's what their nest was made out of before they were born. I'll see if I can figure out what else they can eat since Ben posted a list of aliens and their powers, cultures, and what they eat online." Weiss replied, taking Snow away, not noticing the heat field glare from her father towards the moth-like alien who was already making plans to get rid of Snow, but unknowningly, going to regret that choice later on.

* * *

 **Back on the Continent of Anima**

 **Forest of Anima**

 **With Team RNJR.**

The scene changes to the same blackness bordered by moving yellow circles that we saw earlier before Ruby woke up for the day.

" _Jaune!_ " Pyrrha cried.

There is the sound of a sword being drawn.

" _Jaune! Jaune!_ " Pyrrha cried with more urgency.

Ruby opens her eyes slowly and just breathes, letting her eyelids drift shut. Her eyes open wide when, from nearby, she hears the same voice, speaking calmly.

"Jaune." Pyrrha said, showing how much more calm she is than ever before.

Ruby sits up and looks around. There are little will-o-the-wisps floating around, looking very similar to the white circles in the dream. The campfire is still burning but has died down. Ren and Nora are asleep while their weapons are once again at their sides. Jaune's sleeping bag, however, is empty.

Through the trees beyond Jaune's sleeping bag, Pyrrha's voice can still be heard, but it is muffled.

"Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced. _Follow these_ instructions." Pyrrha said through Face Time on her Scroll while her parents were sleeping.

Two of the words are louder and echo like in Ruby's dreams, making it sound like Pyrrha is saying "Follow me".

Ruby gets up and walks toward the voice. She takes a moment to play with one of the wisps as she looks around, uncertain. Moving forward, she spots something and her mouth falls open. Gazing with concern, Ruby moves next to a tree and watches from there.

A slight distance in front of Ruby, but facing away, Jaune draws his sword. He poses with it and the shield, before dropping his shoulders and turning to his right. His Scroll is set up on a stump.

"Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow these instructions. Shield up." Pyrrha instructed.

Jaune lifts his shield so that only his eyes up are not protected.

"Keep your grip tight." Pyrrha added.

Jaune tightens his hand on Crocea Mors.

"Don't forget to keep your front foot forward." Pyrrha stated, likely noticing her boyfriend did not forget that stop making her smile.

"Ready? Go." Pyrrha ordered.

Jaune steps forward with the sword, cutting at the air and making a fighting cry.

"Again!" Pyrrha ordered.

Jaune moves forward with his other foot, again slashing the air and releasing a cry.

"And Again." Pyrrha said.

Jaune spins in a circle, putting a lot of feeling and effort into his next cry and slash. It has cost him a bit, and he pants.

"Alright, Jaune. You can take a break." Pyrrha said.

Jaune stands upright and lets his head fall forward a bit, closing his eyes seemingly frustrated.

"Jaune, what's wrong? You can talk to me." Pyrrha said.

"*Sigh* I'm just worried. Ben still hasn't woke up yet and there's no telling if he ever will, everyone in the world is expecting me to be the next Hero of Remnant. How can I be like Ben?" Jaune asked, showing his self-esteem issues along with self-confidence.

"I know this can be frustrating... ...and it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I've never met someone so determined to better themselves. You've grown so much since we started training. And I know this is just the beginning. I want you to know that I'm just happy to be a part of your life. I'll always be here for you, Jaune." Pyrrha promised.

"But how can I be like Ben? He's entrusting me with so much." Jaune asked.

"Maybe you should not be like Ben." Pyrrha suggested.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"Don't be like Ben. Ben's the most Powerful, Fastest, Strongest person I know, but you're not, you should just be yourself because you're the most kindest person I know." Pyrrha explained.

"Maybe you're right." Jaune replied, sighing.

"I'm glad you agree, because it's time for you to get some sleep." Pyrrha finished, hanging up as the scene goes dark.

* * *

 **Omake. Born To Be Mild.**

 **Island of Patch**

 **Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen Family Home**

It has been a week since Ruby disappeared and it hasn't been easy for the kids especially on Rogue who refused to even look at Ruby's pictures feeling somewhat abandoned, no matter how many times Rex tries to explain things to her things about Ruby still loves her.

It has also been pretty hard on Kirby and Kitty as Yang has been even more protective if that's possible, refusing to allow any of them out of her sight for any reason, much to their displeasure as they keep trying to train which she won't allow, claiming they should be something other than fighters, like a dancer, accountant, baker, painter, or carpenter, basically anything that will keep them from going into battle.

Getting out of Bed while Yang was sleeping, Kirby sneaked downstairs to see the twins had the same idea to train in the middle of the night while Pisces was bored of constantly playing video games or watching cartoons at night.

"We got to be very quiet. Mommy will freak out if she sees we're out of bed..." Kirby whispered.

"Where should we go train?" Kitty asked.

"Why don't we go to that statue in the Canyon? It'll take her a while to realize where we are." Rouge suggested.

"That's true." Pisces replied, making sure to turn her glow down, so she won't give away their position.

"How are we all going to get there?" I don't want to waste the battery by running all the way there." Kitty asked as Death appeared with a smirk.

"That's where my gift comes in. Laura, since you have Blaze, you can easily ride him, Pisces you can fly, As for the two of you, I have a little something you can use since you're both small and light enough." Death explained, ignoring how Kirby mumbled how he's not little, he's fun size.

Snapping her fingers, Death teleported them outside to reveal three different types of Wheelies.

The first Wheelie resembles a tire with two eyes and red eyelids wearing red plate armor acting as a seat, he has a pair of handle bars, and exhaust pipes sticking out from the back.

The second Wheelie really looked more like a motor scooter with the headlight always being on which is useful in dark areas.

The third and Final Wheelie what is the biggest and most mean looking of them being much larger than a regular Wheelie Bike, with a more aggressive fascia, which resembles the mouth of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, on the back, it has exhaust pipes, and a Headlight at the front, giving at the appearance of a black motorcycle.

This is the Wheelie Bike, Wheelie Scooter and Rex Wheelie respectively and previously owned by Meta Knight (Wheelie Bike), Sparta (Rex Wheelie), and Martha (Wheelie Scooter).

"There Wheelies!" Kirby cried before he was shushed.

"Not just any Wheelies. These belong to your parents and your uncle, my champion. Kids, since you're light enough, you can ride them, however, I recommend staying away from the Rex Wheelie for a bit. He's the most aggressive just like Sparta as the latter tamed him, and don't worry my Champion, when I perfectly tamed Rex Wheelie, I'm perfectly keeping his aggressiveness on a very tight leash and he knows this. Also so Yang and when spring does find out I put this into the armor." Death explained, holding up a set of car keys and pressing them, revealing they all now have turn signal blinkers and tail lights with License Plates, much to their amazement.

"Thanks Death." Kitty replied, carefully getting on the Wheelie Scooter since it was the most friendliest of them all since Martha tamed her with Kindness.

"I promise you they are all perfectly Tamed all thanks to me. So go ahead and ride to Kabu Canyon and don't worry Yang won't wake up until morning." Death promised until she secretly thought about Laura as she can tell, like Yang, she is suffering the feeling of Abandonment by Ruby, however, she's going to plan on talking with her in secret, to knock some sense into her, no matter what it takes as she's patient with children.

Not needing to be told twice, everyone got on their respective rides, all taking off towards the canyon to train in secret, not noticing Ash Feathers and Lucy Goldenlight were watching them constantly in case they got an injury while Nemesis, Fawkes, Doug, Ducky, Zwei, Ship, Alice, Drago Jr., and Yoshi were sleeping in Kirby's room.

"Miss Death, is Kara going to have Uncle Sparta's Rex Wheelie?" Kirby asked, earning a soft smile from Death.

"Yes, my Champion. You can also ride him when it's time. After all, the Rex Wheelie will easily submit to you and your Cousin due to not only being the blood relative of the Knight Bros., but also both your Knight Rage, Kara's Strength, and your Infinite Power due to your Warp Star and Copy Ability." Death explained, knowing that Kara is still sleeping as she watched the Twins, Pisces, and Kirby heading towards Kabu Canyon as she watched Rex Wheelie following them due to herself perfectly keeping him on a very tight leash on his aggressiveness.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY ver.)**

 **Weiss Schnee: Hi, everybody, Weiss Schnee here, and I just wanna say that I'm back in my home in Atlas ever since Beacon fell. I miss my family since half a year has passed. And of course, apparently Atlas has been blamed for the Fall of Beacon which clearly had to do with Salem. I just hope Ruby, Blake, Yang, Ben, Rex, and the others are doing well and fine in moving forward...**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **Of Runaways and Stowaways**

 **Captain** **: Traveling alone?**

* * *

 **Toy2711: There you go, folks! Chapter 2 has been published! Willow has been talking with Ironwood about the Dust Embargo in Atlas while Jacques is being the Selfish, Petty, Power-hungry Asshole himself as he cares for only Lien. Now I know what you're all wondering, yes, Shion Village was attacked by Bandits AKA the Branwen Tribe lead by Raven Branwen, now keep in mind, Raven has changed in Volume 1 in the Alien Invasion Chapter, so I assure you, she didn't revert back to her previous mentality. Now, you're all wondering on how Weiss has her own Baby Necrofriggian due to Ben as Big Chill, that will be explained later on. Now, tune in next time for Issue 3 where we see Blake Belladonna heading home back to Menagerie and of course, Sun Wukong is seen again.**


	80. V4 I3: Of Runaways and Stowaways

Volume 4 Issue 3: Of Runaways and Stowaways

 **The Ship on a destination towards Menagerie**

The scene starts with a Seagulls call as a ship moves over peaceful blue waters. A pan of the boat from bow to stern reveals... Passengers strolling across both the upper and mid decks including one Blake Belladonna wearing her new outfit.

Her new outfit features a long white tailcoat with dark gray lining and a sleeveless black crop top. The crop top has rectangular and diamond-shaped cutouts around the neckline, which have purple outlines. Additionally, she wears a white belt over black fitted pants. After the confrontation with Adam in Beacon, Blake now has been left with an X-shaped scar on the bottom left section of her abdomen, which would be later on healed when she reunites with the others at Haven.

Across her torso is a diagonal strap that contains a smaller magnetic clip used to sheathe Gambol Shroud. She wears thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. The left boot has a belt wrapped twice around the thigh. Each boot bears her belladonna emblem in white on the outer side of the thigh, and a white pouch is attached to the back of her belt.

Blake rests her hands on the rail and stares out at the ocean. She blinks and looks over her right shoulder, somewhat startled. Two kids laugh over a joke. Blake almost smiles and turns to look back at the ocean before footsteps approach her.

"Traveling alone?" The Captain asked.

Blake jumps and grips the hilt of Gambol Shroud. She halts her action when she sees the captain of the boat.

"Now, now, no threat here. Just here to chat." The Captain assured, raising his hands to defuse the situation.

Blake hesitates before relaxing her posture with a roll of her eyes.

"And why is that?" Blake asked, allowing The Captain to lower his arms and then twists to lean idly onto the rail.

"Well, not many people travel by boat on their own. It can be quite a lonely voyage. But I found those that do tend to have the more... interesting stories." The Captain explained as Blake turns away from the Captain.

"Maybe it's just... better for some people to be alone." Blake replied sadly as she thought of her team and the kids.

The two kids run behind Blake laughing and she gasps again, not expecting the noise behind her. She turns and blinks at them trying to reset her calm.

"Hahahaha. Maybe, but with your paranoia, I think a few friendly faces wouldn't hurt." The Captain said.

"Who says I'm paranoid?!" Blake demanded.

"Hahahaha. No one, dear, no one. I'll leave you be." The Captain replied before he turns and walks away before he then stops to look at her.

"But uh, fair warning: these trips can be awfully boring." The Captain added.

The Captain continues on his way and Blake stares after him. Once he's gone, she turns and looks at the ground for a few seconds before reaching up and undoing her bow.

"Mmm." Blake mumbled before deciding as she holds her ribbon out over the railing.

"Won't be needing this." Blake said, letting go and watching the ribbon swirl in the air once before landing on the water as she turns and walks away.

As she passes inside, a hooded figure is shown to be watching her from a distance.

Beside the ribbon on the ocean, the large scales of a sea creature are seen moving just above the surface. After they pass, the ribbon is gone.

* * *

 **Island of Patch**

 **Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen Family Home**

 **With Yang.**

The scene changes to Yang sitting on a green couch in her home on Patch bored out of her mind while Kirby was taking his nap and the twins was at the store with Tai and Summer wearing her new outfit while she's at home.

Her new outfit consist of a gray jacket over an orange tank top that bares her hips. The jacket is tied at the right sleeve, indicating her missing arm. The jacket's left sleeve bears her father's emblem. Completing her attire are gray-brown cargo pants, which show the rim of her dark undergarments and ribbed knee paneling. High on the left leg of her pants is a red shield-shaped patch with imagery of three Ursa masks, and her emblem is stitched on her right thigh.

The stump of her right arm is covered by a circular, metallic plate. She wears white sneakers with blue laces, and her hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail with a purple hair tie.

She looks at the stack of three books on her right and instead picks up the remote control to her left. With a click, the projected scene comes on, revealing a news segment from the VBC channel.

Glynda is shown unsuccessfully piecing together a building. Across the bottom of the screen, it reads: BEACON INACCESSIBLE.

"...with no end in sight. Try as they might, the local Huntsmen and Huntresses can't seem to get a hold of the situation at Beacon Academy." Reporter 01 stated on VBC News.

Yang clicks the remote. As the next reporter speaks, the large lettering across the screen are slowly revealed backward, from the perspective of someone facing Yang. It reads: CCT Repairs "Underway". The subheading reads: Atlas officials working on solution, but not optimistic.

"...though the fail-safes have supported wireless communication within the kingdom, the loss of the CCT Tower continues to prevent contact with the outside world. Talks with Atlas officials regarding repairs have so far—" Reporter 02 explained.

Yang clicks again, cutting off the reporter and bringing up yet another news segment. A horned anchorman speaks above the caption: Sending Citizens Home. The corner caption has the logo for VOX News.

"...Vale council voted this week to continue to ban any air traffic that does not have a direct correlation with evacuation. The council has made it clear that they feel—" Reporter 03 explained on VOX News.

Yang click the remote again taking it to RTN showing a Picture of Ben with the caption: Still Missing Hero. Across his picture.

"Today marks the eighth month disappearance of Ben Tennyson. People around the world continue to pray for his return ever since he saved this planet from those aliens along with his partner Koan Seinaruyami-"

Yang clicks again. Her eyes widen and she sits up.

"Multiple rumors continue to circulate as to who was behind the attacks at the Vytal Festival Tournament." Lisa Lavender said on VNN News.

The screen shows anchor Lisa Lavender and the VNN logo. The caption below her reads: WHITE FANG MEMBER, ADAM TAURUS, PRESENT DURING BEACON GRIMM ATTACK.

"While no one knows for sure, officials have confirmed that high-ranking White Fang member, Adam Taurus..." Lisa Lavender explained.

Adam's image appears on the screen at his name being spoken.

"...was present for the attack. Any and all attempts to bring him into custody have been met with brutal force—" Lisa Lavender added.

Yang turns the news off. She sits there holding the remote, and a door clicks open.

"WE'RE HOME!" Kitty cried.

Yang sets the remote down and leans her head backward on the couch, looking up at the newcomer that way.

"Hey, everyone." Yang replied, looking at everyone upside down.

The camera soon repositions itself to show Summer carrying in groceries, Kitty holding a box with the Atlas symbol and her dad holding two other boxes and bags in his hands.

However, Yang smiled at her Dad specifically as he had a brand new look due to Kirby using his Magic and the request of Raven and Summer.

His Hair was now a bright shade of Gold and no longer grayed, he no longer possessed his facial hair both stubble and soul patch, but he still retains his muscular build and tattoo.

Taiyang here is officially young again in his mid 30s because well... he can't say no to his two wives who are young again in their mid 30s and obvious reasons and Kirby made him young again with Magic. Leaving Qrow to be the only member of Team STRQ in his 40s.

"Guess what came in today!" Kitty cried excitedly as her tail wagged back-and-forth, showing her excitement.

"Quiet down, Kitty. Kirby's sleeping." Summer said.

"But it's so cool! I can't wait for her to try it!" Kitty whined.

"Yeah! It's going to be awesome!" Rouge added.

Tai chuckles at their antics as he walks into another room to unload, while on the couch Yang looks somewhat interested. Taiyang returns, allowing the twins to place the box on the coffee table in front of Yang, revealing the Kingdom of Atlas symbol on it. She looks at it and doesn't move.

"Well, open it!" Rouge cried.

"It's... for me?" Yang asked.

"For you and you only." Summer promised.

Yang lifts the lid off the box to reveal a robotic right arm. Yang looks it over, somewhat wide-eyed while her father gushes. She blinks and her eyes droop a bit, revealing she's more distressed than pleased.

"Brand new, state of the art Atlas tech. And, with the Materials from Ganon's Monsters, it can even withstand Angel Trigger, in theory anyway. You know, I thought I was gonna have to pull some strings, call in a few favors, but you earned this one all on your own, kiddo." Taiyang explained.

"Huh?" Yang asked, confused and surprised.

"Before I could even talk to him, General Ironwood already had one of his top scientists working on this, for you. He wanted me to tell you that you fought admirably. You should be proud of yourself." Tai explained.

"Put it on, Mommy! You be so cool!" Kitty cried.

"Yeah! You'll be like a Cyborg!" Rouge added as Kara and Kirby came down.

"Mommy has a new arm?" Kirby asked excitedly, thinking she will be back to normal now.

"Maybe now she'll stop being so mopey." Kara added.

"I uh... I'm not feeling too great right now. Maybe later, kids?" Yang replied, disappointing the kids a bit as well as her dad and summer.

"Well, alright." Tai said, deflating a bit as Yang gets up and walks up the stairs, Taiyang giving her an encouraging smile as she passes in front of him. She pauses partway up the steps, turning in his direction.

"Thanks, everyone." Yang replied.

Yang continues upstairs as a visibly disheartened Taiyang bows his head.

Later, Yang sweeps the porch, adept at it with one arm. She pauses to wipe her brow and sigh. The next scene shows her getting mail out of the mailbox at the end of their driveway. Lastly, she's in the kitchen, rinsing a glass. As she lifts it out of the sink, it slips out of her fingers and she gasps.

When it hits the floor and breaks, it triggers a flashback. Against the blackness there's a gray slash moving from upper left to bottom right and the red markings from Adam's mask glow while the sound of a sword loudly resonates. In the kitchen, Yang rears back with a cry.

She clings to the countertop and pants, out of breath due to fright bringing Her fist comes down against the countertop, and Yang gets herself under control.

From the doorway, Taiyang watches with concern before turning away without saying a word as Kirby runs down to comfort her from her PTSD.

* * *

 **The Ship**

 **With Blake.**

It is dusk In the next scene, and the boat continues its journey on the smooth water. There is still peaceful bird cry, and Blake is once again on the middle deck looking out at the ocean. A Faunus couple walk behind her and she watches them, slightly less twitchy than before.

It's when she's about to leave that she senses she is being watched by someone on the upper deck. It's the hooded figure, and she immediately takes out Gambol Shroud.

"Who's there?!" Blake demanded.

The hooded figure turns and runs for it, blonde hair somewhat visible beneath the hood. Blake stares up at the deck, no longer watching the ocean. She does not notice the dorsal fins of a giant sea creature momentarily surface. However, she feels the boat rocking on the wake it created and lets out a grunt as she tries to keep her balance.

The creature's long-necked shadow looms over Blake as she turns around to face the water. Its shadow also falls on a member of the crew on duty in the crow's nest, who is looking up at it in horror.

"RED ALERT!" the lookout screamed or Crew Member 01.

The alert immediately sounds. Two red lights next to a speaker pulse with the sound. The Captain and his First Mate come running out and look at the water from the upper deck, just above Blake. The Captain murmurs as the shadow falls over him.

"By the gods…" The Captain whispered.

"The long-necked creature is revealed to be a large Sea Feilong. It has a pattern of glowing red lines along the scales of its neck, and its eyes glow yellow. The Grimm swings its head back and forth, roaring and spreading its short forearms outward.

"All hands to battle stations!" The Captain ordered, turning around to his First Mate.

The First Mate has brown skin, light brown eyes and short, chocolate brown hair parted on the left. The ship uniform consists of three-quarter length blue sailor pants with gold buttons at the pockets, a blue and white striped T-shirt, orange neck scarf, brown knee-high boots and brown gloves. In addition to the uniform, the first mate also wears gold stud earrings.

"Sir, we've never fought a Grimm this big!" The First Mate explained.

"We've never seen something this big! But we'll give 'er a fight nonetheless!" The Captain replied, turning around.

The scene changes to Blake springs into action, running off the boat and into the air. She creates one of her clones to give her added upward momentum, flinging Gambol Shroud forward in its kusarigama form. Attached to the ribbon on her wrist, it embeds itself into the Grimm's neck.

Blake swings above the Grimm and shoots it in the back of its neck. It roars. Blake lands on the crow's nest while the Captain steers from the bridge.

He keeps the ship stabilized in the Grimm's wake and steps outside to get another look at it. Blake still shoots it while it arcs back into the water. The side of the ship opens up and the cannons come out.

Blake continues her assault on the sea creature, once again swinging and shooting. The ship's cannons fire but are mostly ineffective. Blake falls back onto the ship's deck, lands on her back, bounces, and quickly gets herself back onto her feet. She discovers that her left shoulder is hurt when she moves to stand.

"Hold steady men, it's not done with us yet! GET THE HEAVY CANNON LOADED!" The Captain ordered, prompting the nervous First Mate to become serious and excited.

The largest cannon on the ship rises up through a trapdoor on the deck, extends itself, and aims at the Grimm. The Grimm's dorsal fin splits apart and extra bone unfolds, revealing two wings. The Sea Feilong lets out a roar as it flies, its beating wings sending a gush of air at the ship. Blake cries out as she hangs on with her hurt left arm.

"Heavy cannon, OPEN FIRE!" The Captain ordered.

The heavy cannon shoots, but the Grimm easily evades it. It opens its mouth and an electric ball forms.

Blake readies to launch herself at it, but the hooded figure lands on her head and uses her as a launch pad.

"Hey!" Blake cried.

The figure grunts and the cloak falls back, revealing Sun Wukong. Midair, he activates his energy clones with his Semblance.

"Sun?!" Blake cried in shock.

Sun and his clones land on the Grimm's head. The two clones pull on the topmost tendrils of the head while Sun grabs its upper lip.

"Not today, pal!" Sun cried when the Sea Feilong releases its electric blast, it goes harmlessly into the air, rather than at the ship.

"What are you doing?!" Cried Blake.

From atop the enraged Grimm's snout, Sun answers her while holding onto the two tendrils his now-disappeared clones had grabbed.

"Oh, uh, you know, just... _hanging out!_ " Sun cried as The Sea Feilong Grimm manages to get a small electrical charge around Sun and he lets go, shouting as he falls.

"Whoa-oa!" Sun cried.

Blake gasps and immediately springs into action again. She jumps onto and off the railing, using Gambol Shroud's kusarigama form on the crow's nest to swing herself around and catch Sun midair. They land on nearby rocks, with her holding him bridal style.

"My Hero!" Sun said, putting his hand on his heart, earning a intense glare.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Blake shouted, a little upset that she didn't notice sooner.

"Yeah!? Well, it looks like you can use all the help you can get!" Sun cried, making a good point.

"Ugh." Blake groaned, dropping him onto the ground.

"Just shut up and fight!" Blake finished as she runs toward the ship in the water, where the Grimm is firing electric blasts at it. Sun is on the ground, striking a pose on his side with his hand propping up his head.

"Yes, ma'am!" Sun replied.

On the ship, the Captain is steering while two of his crew are looking at displays.

"Starboard defenses are down, sir!" The First Mate explained.

"We still got to have a Canon?" The Captain asked.

"Aye, but it's moving too fast! We can't land a hit!" Crew Member 02 explained.

"Argh. How about the engines?" The Captain asked.

"Fully functional, Captain! The First Mate answered.

"Well alright, then!" The Captain replied.

On the deck, Blake is preparing to counter a hit from the Grimm's electric blast, but Sun jumps in between with a laugh of triumph. He uses Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang to deflect it and lands on the heavy cannon, resting his staff on his shoulder with a crooked grin.

"Huntsmen!" The Captain cried, getting Sun and Blake to turn towards the man who has come out onto the upper deck calling them.

"If you can clip its wings and draw it out towards the bow, we could take it!" The Captain explained.

Blake turns away from the Captain to look up at Sun who shrugs.

"I mean, you're the one with the swords." Sun pointed out.

"Ugh." Blake groaned.

Sun spins his weapon back into a holstered position and runs toward the Grimm.

"It's now or never!" Sun cried.

Sun activates three clones and jumps into the air. The first clone springs Blake upward to the second clone, which does the same. The third clone swings her up. Sun waits, laughing and opening up his arms, but then loses his smile in confusion.

"Huh?" Sun asked.

Blake, instead of heading toward him, directs herself above him and lands on his shoulders. They sink a few feet while he grunts and Blake leaps upward off of him. High above the Sea Feilong, she begins her descent, avoiding the electric blasts it shoots at her. She runs down its right wing, slicing through the thin membrane.

Sun smirks as he waits for her on the rock she's readying to land on and catches her. The impact causes the rock surface to crack around them while he's left holding her bridal style. Blake smiles at him until he speaks.

"This is the part where you say it." Sun said, grinning.

"Ugh." Blake groaned.

The Grimm moves around them, causing the precarious rocky area to collapse. Blake is on the move again, leaving Sun behind.

"Okay, maybe later!" Sun cried.

Sun jumps off the collapsing rock. The Sea Feilong flies after them, knocking rocks down as he goes. The Captain watches from the bridge through a spyglass before throwing a handle and increasing the boat's speed. It sails beside the destructive Grimm, keeping apace.

Sun continues to hop around, avoiding the Grimm's attacks until one more move puts him directly in front of its open mouth. Blake swings in on her ribbon and gets him out of reach. The Grimm prepares a blast to get them both in one shot when it is impaled by the bowsprit of the boat.

"FIRE!" The Captain cried.

But before the heavy cannon could even make an attempt to fire, something cut it off by what appears to be a meteorite cutting its head off, stopping the First Mate from pulling the trigger.

Not knowing what to do The Captain, the First Mate and Crew Members all cheer anyway, thanking the brilliant stroke of luck as the cheer is upheld by the passengers on the ship who also join in with applause. On their rock, Sun celebrates while Blake smiles and lowers her head in relief before heading over to see exactly what that was.

Following Blake, Sun was about to explain why he was following her when to their surprise they saw a familiar star-shaped spaceship along with a black puffball getting out of the ship.

"ANOTHER PUFFBALL?!" Sun cried.

Hearing the monkey talk, the black Nintendon jumped towards him, pulling out a Black Chain Scythe that gave off a dark aura, managing to cut Sun's Shirt, turning it to complete ash.

Realizing the danger that weapon possessed, the two jumped back as Blake pulled out a translator watch she always carries around in case Kirby ever broke his watch, so she could talk.

"We aren't your enemies! There's no need to fight!" Blake cried.

"Poyo, Poyo! Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo." **(Stupid, Human! It's not like you can understand me anyway.)** the Black Puffball replied.

"But I can't understand you! I even met four other Nintendons! Does the name Daphne, Barbara, Kara and Clark ring a bell?" Blake asked, stopping the puffball at the mention of the last one.

"Poyo, Poyo, Clark? Poyo, Poyo, Poyo? Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo!" **(You know Clark? Where is he? Take me to him now or I shall kill you and find him myself!)** The Black Nintendon demanded.

"We call him Kirby and that's going to be a bit difficult. He's halfway around the planet with his mom." Blake explained, earning a Scythe Head that nearly cut off her head if she was a second too slow.

"Martha, Poyo, Poyo. Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo." **(Martha is dead. I shall not have you insult her memory by insisting he has moved on and replaced her.)** " The Nintendon replied.

"Um, Blake? You wouldn't happen to have anymore of those translators would you because he seems awfully mad." Sun asked, reaching for his staff just in case as Blake was still holding the Translator Watch in her hands as she turned it on and wore it, so she can understand Mordred.

"I'll take you to Kirby after I'm completely sure my parents are safe. Is that a fair deal?" Blake asked, ignoring her friend.

"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo. Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Poyo Poyo." **(I'll give you one month to make good on your deal. If not, I shall kill you as I promised.)** The puffball replied.

"Fine. Now, what's your name?" Blake asked.

"Poyo, Poyo, Poyo, Mordred. Poyo, Poyo, Lancelot. Poyo, Poyo, Poyo Poyo. Clark Poyo." **(My Name Is Mordred. Son of Lancelot, Heir to the assassins guild. Clark's Godbrother.)** Mordred explained, surprising Blake.

In the next scene it is nighttime on the middle deck of the ship as they once again to sail towards menagerie after loading Mordred's ship into the lower cargo bay, Blake is at the railing again with Mordred next to her, only this time facing sideways.

"Seriously, it was no big deal!" Sun cried to a pair of passengers.

"Just enjoy the rest of your trip and everything will be cool! We got this!" Sun added.

The two Faunus, a male with horns and a female with rabbit ears who we saw earlier, wave goodbye and turn away. Sun struts over to Blake taking extra care not to upset the puffball who he learned can turn anything into dust just by touching it through his Power of Decay and can easily channel it through his Chain Scythe, Death's Grasp, A sentient weapon just like the others.

And of course, Blake attached the Translator Watch on Mordred's Stubby Left Arm, so she and Sun can now understand him.

"You'd think they'd never seen a fight before." Sun said.

"Then they deserved to die for being weak. Rule 31: Only the Strong shall survive." Mordred added, who was promptly ignored by Blake.

"What are you doing here, Sun?" Blake asked.

"Diggin' the new outfit, by the way!" Sun replied, pointing towards her ears.

"Never did like the bow." Sun added.

"Sun!" Blake cried, slapping the hand away.

"Geez!" Sun replied.

"Have you been following me?!" Blake demanded.

"I saw you run off. The night Beacon Tower fell. Once we landed in Vale, you made sure everyone was okay. And then you just took off, without saying anything." Sun explained.

"You wouldn't understand. I had to leave." Blake replied.

"No, I get it! The moment you left, I knew exactly what you were doing!" Sun explained, allowing Blake smiles at him, pleased at feeling understood.

"You're going on a one-woman rampage against the White Fang for hurting Kirby and Kitty!" Sun said.

"I don't know what the White Fang is, but I do like the idea of dealing with those who hurt my godbrother." Mordred added.

"What?" Blake cried, losing her happy expression.

"You always felt like the Fang was your fight. They show up, _trash_ your school, Try to kill _your_ God kids, hurt _your_ friends. It makes perfect sense!" Sun declared.

"I do like the idea of a revenge quest." Mordred added.

"I can't believe you both." Blake replied.

"But there's no way I'm letting you do this alone! It's an honorable approach, for sure, but you're going to need someone to watch your back. And that's where I come in! Us Faunus got to stick together, after all." Sun said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"You're wrong, Sun. You're so, _so_ wrong." Blake replied, shoving his arm off her shoulder and walking away.

"What are you…" Sun asked, trying to catch up.

"I'm not going anywhere near the White Fang. Not yet." Blake explained.

"Seriously?" Sun asked.

"Sounds to me like she's a scared coward." Mordred commented, knowing that he was right.

"I need to sort some things out." Blake explained.

"Then why not do it with your team? Your friends?" Sun asked.

"You're one to talk! Assuming Neptune, Sage, and Scarlet aren't hiding below deck!" Blake retorted.

"You really think I could get Neptune on the ocean? They flew back to Mistral! I told them I'd catch up! It's not the first time I left them to take a boat! So, if you're not going after the White Fang, where are you going?" Sun asked.

"Home. To Menagerie." Blake explained.

"Well, I'm coming with you. The Grimm are getting worse; you saw it yourself! And just because you're not going after the Fang doesn't mean they won't be coming for you! Besides, I'm... kind of already on the boat." Sun replied, making a good point.

"There's really no stopping you?" Blake asked.

"Nope! This is going to be great! Never been in Menagerie before! It'll be a regular journey to the east! Yeah, I like the sound of that." Sun replied.

"Journey to the West would sound a lot better." Mordred commented, not that the monkey could understand him about that reference Mordred just made.

* * *

 **The Land of Darkness**

 **With Salem and Cinder.**

The scene then changes to The Inside Salem's meeting room where Cinder and Salem sit alone at the table as Mercury and Emerald wait by the door. Cinder is breathing heavily with effort while Salem has her right hand casually held out.

"Do you feel it? Don't fight it, girl. It can sense your trepidation. You must make it dread _you_." Salem explained.

A soft clicking sound makes Cinder turn toward the door. All is blackness but for a slowly moving forward yellow glow. It is revealed to be inside a jellyfish-based Grimm with long red tentacles and a black and white body.

Emerald and Mercury react fearfully to it and pull back as it enters. It glides its way over to Salem at the head of the table. Once the Seer Grimm reaches her side, she leans closer to it. After a moment, she puts her hands together.

"Cinder, I am going to ask you this one more time, and I expect a clear answer. Did you kill Ozpin?" Asked Salem.

Cinder holds her arm out, about to call Emerald over to speak for her. Salem slams both hands onto the table, eyes glowing as she speaks.

"No!" Salem shouted.

"I want to hear you say it." Salem stated specifically.

Cinder struggles to speak for a few seconds before she forced out a horse and raspy answer.

" _Yes._ " Cinder replied.

"Reinforce our numbers at Beacon. The Relic is there." Salem said to the Seer Grimm.

The Seer Grimm glides away. At the door, Emerald and Mercury draw away from it just as they did before. Salem turns her head thoughtfully, looking in the direction away from Cinder and bringing her fingers to her chin.

"What are you planning?" Salem asked to herself as the screen fades to black.

* * *

 **Omake: Kirby discovers kids TV.**

 **In the Underground Cave**

After escaping his overbearing mother, Kirby hide in the cave where the child lock was on, preventing him from watching his action movies because his mom deemed them "Too violent and dangerous for them that could influence their lives in a horrible way." making him having to watch Kid's stuff from his dad's world.

Getting on the computer, Kirby started to look around for something exciting to watch then he saw a bunch of colorful horses with the words "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" and a bunch of humanized versions of them with the words "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls" across the screen, making him curious as he loved all forms of animals.

 **1 hour later.**

Instantly liking the first two episodes and first movie along with the shorts, Kirby started to scroll through to see what else he could find on the computer when he came across a show with Two Guys wearing High Tech Suits with Gloves of Blue and Green with the title being called "Wild Kratts."

 **30 minutes later.**

After watching the entire episode for 30 minutes, Kirby felt like he learned a whole lot about Alligators he didn't know before making him cheer as he couldn't wait to learn more about animals later on before he saw A show about transformers by Hasbro called "Transformers: Prime," distracting him a bit since he likes the franchise.

 **30 minutes later.**

After watching the first episode, Kirby was instantly in love with this series before he notice that he was in the cave for two hours as he gasped, knowing his mommy is probably freaking out right now.

Running to the elevator, Kirby Starting to go up so he could see his mom before she got worried even more so leaving behind a simple single Thought.

 _'I wonder if Daddy has been to these worlds.'_ Kirby thought.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY ver.)**

 **Blake Belladonna: Hi, I'm Blake** **Belladonna. Ever since half a year ago, Beacon has fell, and I decided to run home to Menagerie to make sure my parents are completely safe from Adam due to him making good on his threat. Next, Sun just followed me here and now another Nintendon named Mordred arrived here who's apparently Kirby's Godbrother. Ugh... This is gonna be a long day tomorrow...**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **Family**

 **Oscar** : **Hello?**

 **Ozpin** : **Hello! I'm Professor Ozpin!**

* * *

 **Toy2711: And scene! Alright, Chapter 3 of Volume 4 has been established. Blake and Sun now met Mordred! Kirby's God Brother which will be later on explained. How did you all like the fact that Mordred makes his appearance? Leave it in the comments below. Also, Yang, in later Volumes will no longer use her Cybernetic Arm since once she unlocks the Spark and True Light, she will regrow her right arm back. Now tune in next time for Issue 4 where Yang talks with not only her father, but also Port and Oobleck about her PTSD. See you next chapter!**


	81. V4 I4: Family

Volume 4 Issue 4: Family

 **Kingdom of Mistral**

 **Oscar's Farm**

The story starts with Oscar carrying a pitchfork into the barn, which has loose bits of hay strung about the floor. He passes a sink with a mirror behind it, and something makes him pause and take a closer look. He sees his own reflection and lifts a lock of his hair, as if expecting something different as he leans forward and examines the mirror more closely.

"Hello?" Oscar asked, looking into the mirror, not hearing a reply.

Not hearing a reply, Oscar leaned back and sighed before attempting to get back to work when he heard a booming voice of Ozpin introducing himself.

"Hello! I'm Professor Ozpin!" Ozpin greeted telepathically, sending Oscar crashing to the ground, causing him to breathe heavily.

"Oscar? You be careful with those tools!" the voice of Oscar's Aunt called out.

* * *

 **Island of Patch**

 **Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen Family Home**

 **With Yang.**

The scene then changes to the island of Patch where Yang is inside a nightmare. All around her are broken pieces of buildings and darkness. She looks around, confused, and lets out a small gasp when she looks down. She raises both of her arms and turns them, examining their presence, particularly her right arm.

Yang looks up from her arms to see Adam Taurus walking toward her. The red accents in his hair, mask and outfit have a surreal glow. Yang steps back defensively and discovers that she is suddenly wearing Ember Celica. She blasts Adam five times, but they do nothing to him while he steadily continues walking closer.

Adam puts his right hand on the handle of his sheathed sword. Yang tries to attack him again, but her weapon is gone, as is her right arm. She stares for a moment in confusion and disbelief and then startles when Adam is abruptly directly before her. He grins at her and starts to unsheathes Wilt from Blush and makes a swinging motion but doesn't touch her but instead cuts the image of Ben and her family waking her up.

Yang awakens with a gasp. She is in her room, lying on top of her bed. The robotic arm given to her by General Ironwood rests on her bedside table, out of the box. Yang looks at it for a moment before turning her face away. She hears laughter coming from downstairs.

Yang heads downstairs to discover Professors Oobleck and Port sitting at her kitchen table and laughing with her father, and Summer along with Rex, Pisces, and Aquarius.

"And, and, and then, in comes Qrow, wearing a skirt! I was just a TA, I-I didn't know what to do, so I just... I just left the room to laugh!" Port said, creating a round of laughter.

"We told him it was a kilt! He'd never worn a uniform before, so he didn't know!" Summer added, causing everyone to laugh.

"That's mean! What's wrong with you!?" Pisces asked, but she was too busy laughing to be serious.

"Hey! The girls all said he had nice legs! I did that jerk a favor! Besides, that's not even the best part! See, then we-" Tai began before Port put his leg on the table, cutting him off.

"Like what you see?" Port asked, sending another round of laughter across the room.

"I would've paid to see that." Rex added.

In response, Summer pulls out her scroll and shows a picture of Qrow wearing a skirt, finally sending everyone over the edge as Port lost his balance from laughing too hard, falling onto the ground.

Taiyang claps from mirth and Port joins in the hilarity from the floor. Rex slams his fist into the table from laughing so hard while Pisces accidentally crushed the table by doing the same while Aquarius just giggles along with Yang, covering her mouth, but the four teachers become alerted to her presence. Oobleck stands while Port gets up off the floor.

"Oh, uh, Miss Xiao Long! Uh, please, join us." Port asked, allowing her to enter as Oobleck looked a little embarrassed.

"Oh, yes, yes, pull up a chair. Please, pull up a chair." Oobleck added.

"I'm good." Yang replied, hopping onto the counter.

"So, what are you doing here?" Yang asked.

"Despite popular belief, teachers do have a life outside the classroom." Oobleck explained.

"Unless you're mommy, then you're so boring when daddy isn't around." Pisces added.

"Go to your room, it's past your bedtime anyway." Aquarius ordered, before she facepalmed, remembering Pisces doesn't need sleep.

"Professor Goodwitch is working 'round the clock to restore Beacon to its former glory! But, Mistral wasn't built in a day. And we all need rest from time to time" Port added.

"Now look, let's not worry about that right now. So, there we were, standing in the auditorium, looking at Qrow, wearing a skirt. Then Oz tells everyone, "It's time to work on our landing strategy!" Tai said, making everyone laugh again as the Succubus Aensland sisters came down along with the rest of the Harem members.

"The Branwen twins have always been... interesting, to say the least." Oobleck explained as Aquarius started to take a drink of water.

"That certainly didn't stop Tai and Aquarius from performing the Beast with Two Backs." Morrigan added, causing said teacher to spit out her water.

"Could you both be any more vulgar?" Aquarius asked.

"You did the Horizontal Tango, Got your Freak On, did the Naked Dance, Got Jiggy with it, we could go on." Lilith explained without shame as Pisces just looked confused.

"Okay, that's more than enough. You're not supposed to say those things around the kids." Helen stated.

"No, we're not supposed to say those types of things around the kids, but he didn't say anything about around someone like Pisces or other kids besides. From what you explained, she needs to know that stuff, so she can make a fully functioning human body, so it can grow naturally." Morrigan replied.

"Either way, Pisces go in the other room, this is going to be an adult conversation right now." Aquarius ordered.

"But mommy I'm bored of constantly watching TV and playing games. I want to leave this island! I want to do something!" Pisces complained.

"Sorry, but so long as Circe's around, we can't allow you to leave the island. She's too dangerous and there's no telling what she'll do if she got her hands on you." Helen stated.

"What's the deal with this Circe anyway? I was under the impression Anodites were peaceful." Summer asked as the original girls all stood silent, having a telepathic conversation.

"Ugh... I hate it when they do this." Lilith complained.

"I know they can choose who they talk to, but must they always do this?" Morrigan asked.

"Well, it must be real important. I mean they only do this when there's something important." Tai added.

"Well, that Magic sure is useful." Port commented as Rex groaned.

"You have to admit it's magic someday, Rex." Summer replied, not caring about Rex's Scientific Mind.

"Well, it won't be today." Rex replied stubbornly.

"Circe was the Greatest Witch Crafter Anodyne has ever seen." The voice of Ganondorf added, teleporting into the kitchen, putting everyone on guard.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Rex cried, equipping his Smack Hands before to his and everyone else's surprise, Rex was simply teleported out of the room.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Yang demanded.

"I did nothing, Minerva. He broke the rules of the barrier by having ill intent within its reach and was teleported off the island." Ganondorf explained.

"What do you want, Ganon?" Julie asked with a tone of warning.

"I want to see Thorin. I know he's here, Artemis." Ganondorf replied, confusing everyone.

"Artemis? I thought your name was Julie." Port asked confusedly.

"How do you know the name of my first life? We've never met." Julie asked.

"You don't remember me? We used to spar with each other almost daily before I placed that curse upon the Spirit of the Hero and the Blood of the Goddess." Ganondorf explained, further confusing everyone.

"You're not seeing our husband and that's final." Helen added.

"The only thing stopping me from forcing my way through is this barrier, Natasha. I hoped we could do this peacefully in the name of our once friendship." Ganondorf replied as he turned towards Yang.

"You've lost your fire, Minerva. It's sad to see you were reduced to this pitiful miserable state. What he sees in you, I'll never know." Ganondorf added before teleporting away.

"Is someone please going to explain what's going on?" Oobleck asked.

"*Sigh* Long story short me, these girls and Ben are reincarnations of a group of adults all married to Ben in our past lives. But we're missing memories and we don't know why." Helen explained.

"Reincarnation is real? So does that mean there's no afterlife?" Port asked.

"There's an afterlife but there's also reincarnation. Don't ask how that works because it's just confusing and we don't fully understand it." Yang explained.

"If you go to the great library in Hell, you could probably find out." Lilith added.

"Sparda spent quite a lot of time there when he started to plan his rebellion." Morrigan explained.

"Anyway, I have a question for you Miss Xiao L- Yang. if you don't mind me asking, why haven't you tried on the arm yet?" Port asked.

"Oh, yes, yes! A piece of Atlas technology given out like that is rare indeed! Not to mention the effort it took to deliver it here. It seems a great many people want to see you returned to normal." Oobleck added.

"I'm... scared." Yang explained, holding her severed right arm.

"Everyone keeps talking about me getting back to normal. And I appreciate it, but... this is normal now." Yang explained, not noticing her two teachers exchanged sad but understanding looks towards each other.

"It's just taking me a while to get used to it." Yang finished sadly.

"Well, normal is what you make of it." Taiyang added.

"What is that supposed to mean? Do you want me to just pretend like nothing happened? I lost a part of me. A piece of me is gone. And unless I can change, it's not coming back." Yang asked.

"You're right. But that doesn't have to stop you from becoming who you wanna be. You're Yang Xiao Long, my sunny little dragon." Tai replied as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can do whatever you put your mind to. So whenever you're ready to stop moping, and get back out there, I'll be there for you." Tai finished

"I… I..." Yang said before her professor spoke up.

"Fear is like any other emotion. It comes and goes. It's all in how you handle it. Why, even I find myself wrestling with that emotion from time to time." Said Port.

"Really? _You?_ " Yang asked, unconvinced.

"He's afraid of mice." Oobleck whispered, passing Alice to appear in his lap.

"Did you say mice, human slave?" Alice asked.

"...Summer, did you put something in my drink?" Oobleck asked, not knowing if he's actually seeing this.

"That's Alice. Kirby's pet Spirit Tiger, she's basically just a big house cat that talks back to you." Summer explained.

"So the rumors of a talking tiger on campus was true." Port commented.

"Don't ignore me, human slaves. Your cat overlord demands some mice." Alice added, being her usual self.

"There's some leftover pork in the fridge." Summer explained.

"That'll work." Alice replied, jumping off Oobleck's Lap, opening the fridge with her tail.

"How can she even carry that? She doesn't have fingers and opposable thumbs." Oobleck asked.

"She uses her tail for everything because unlike her mom, she doesn't have a human form." Tai explained.

"Who says I don't have a human form? I just choose not to use it." Alice replied, proving that she does have a Human Form.

"Prove it." Helen said.

Giving a cat-like grin, Alice's tail's fire engulfed her entire body until it grew to the size of a short teenager, revealing a teenager with long white Hair that reaches her waist with White Cat Ears on her head and wearing a white jacket with black stripes. She also wore a White skirt that went down to her knees and wore white low-heeled boots.

"Is this good enough for you, human slaves?" Alice asked, walking away, without receiving an answer.

"...Anyway, as we were saying, there's nothing wrong with being afraid. I mean just look at mom, she's downright terrified of bees." Summer explained.

"I'm afraid of Scorpions." Tai explained.

"I'm terrified of small spaces." Helen said.

"Spiders terrify me." Julie added.

"Isolation and Starvation." Morrigan answered.

"Being forgotten." Lilith answered.

"I'm afraid of the life Pisces could have because she's an alien." Aquarius explained.

"See. Everyone here is afraid of something." Summer said to her step-daughter.

"She's right. Just because your afraid, doesn't mean you can't get back up to be who you want to be." Tai added.

The scene transitions to Yang smiling taking the last steps at the top of the stairs. She turns partially and lifts her hand to those below.

"Goodnight!" Yang said.

The prosthetic arm on the bedside table is the first thing she sees when she walks into her room. She looks at it for a moment, but then moves to the window when she hears the front door to the house open followed by the voices of the three men. She decides to stand out of side beside the window and listen.

"Thanks for having us over, Tai." Port said.

"Any time. You're always welcomed." Tai replied.

"It may be a while before we return. There is still much work to be done at the school." Oobleck added.

"I hesitate to ask, but is there any word from young Miss Rose?" Port asked.

Behind Taiyang, Yang moves into visibility at her bedroom window.

"Not Yet." Tai replied, sadly.

"Have you or Summer thought about going after her? Trying to bring her home?" Oobleck asked.

"*Sigh* We've got to... look after some things." Tai replied.

 **BGM start - Your Legacy - Devil May Cry 5**

Taiyang glances toward her bedroom window, Yang moves out of sight again and squeezes her right upper arm, looking dejected.

Taking a deep breath, Yang took a seat on her bed Crossing her legs she began to meditate like Minerva use to do all the time focusing on the memory's of her life with the first time meeting Ben to Becoming a member of Team RWBY to becoming a proud mother of two but that is when it changed.

Instead of focusing on those parts Yang's mind drifted to all the anger, all the rage, all the hatred she has ever felt from learning Summer wasn't her mother, to finding out Raven was a monster due to her former mentality, fear, and cowardliness of Salem, to Kirby being almost kidnapped by Arkham, and so much more in her life.

 _'It's time to let go.'_ Yang thought.

With that single thought, Yang started to glow a bright yellow with the stump of her right arm starting to glow, taking the shape of a new arm before coming solid which she did not notice for a while as the moonlight started to shine on her with all the light in the house going into her body, snapping her eyes open which changed to a golden color.

The moment her eyes snapped open, The room she was in was destroyed, blasting a hole through her bed catching, the attention of her dad and her professors who looked up only to be blinded by the light.

Feeling the power, Nightmare appeared over the island, eyes's widening in fear as he felt this power coming from the island.

"NOOOOOO! THE LIGHT HAS AWOKEN!" Nightmare screamed until Alice appeared.

"SCRAM, BASTARD SON OF DARKNESS!" Alice roared as she tackled him, starting to feed on him as he he screamed in pain off-screen.

Not noticing him, Yang walked to the hidden room to see Ben still sleeping, ignorant of the event that's about to come forth as she placed her hands over his heart.

Smiling gently, Yang pushed her power into him as he glowed black before he woke up with a gasp, panicking as he looked around for Vilgax, confused on what is going on until he saw a blinding light looking at him.

"WHERE AM I?! WHO ARE YOU?!" Ben cried.

"It's okay, Ben. We're together again." Yang replied whose voice sounded like a heavenly Harp, bringing a sense of calm and order to him before she started to cry like a baby as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"WHAAA! I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WAKE YOU UP!" Yang cried, making him sweat drop.

"Umm... It's okay... " Ben replied, confused.

"But it's not okay. I sat around just moping the entire time, being even more overbearing because I was too afraid. I didn't even try to stop Ruby from leaving, but now we're going to go after her and stop Salem, together." Yang explained.

Breaking the hug, Yang started to feel real tired as she fell to the ground with a thud as everyone came into the room just in time for Yang's body to disappear into a flash of light.

"Where's Mommy?" Kirby asked, worried as Darkness appeared with a frown.

"She has reawakened the Light." Darkness explained coldly.

"What does that mean?" Summer asked.

"Like Thorin, Minerva has someone who raised her to be Queen. All apart of Magic's experiment." Darkness explained.

"Experiment?" Julie asked.

"Magic didn't chose Thorin to be King. He was one of many who could've been the ruler of Anodyne." Darkness explained.

"So, there are others..." Helen mumbled.

"Yes, but you'll all know that part very soon. When she returns." Darkness explained before turning to Ben.

"I'm so glad that you're awake. I was afraid you'd never wake up." Darkness said softy.

"Thanks, but Just one question: What happened since the fight?" Ben asked, confused.

"Worry about that later. For now, you need to just rest." Darkness replied.

"Um, who are you?" Port asked.

"I'm the source of all Darkness, Mortal. I'm Benjamin's True mother." Darkness replied, ignoring how Ben claimed she wasn't his mom.

"*Sigh* Come on back downstairs. We got some explaining to do." Summer said, pulling the two away as the scene changed to show Yang laying down in a room with so much light a blind mole would say its too bright.

* * *

 **Light's Realm**

Standing next to her was a woman of average height that had Suns for eyes, with long white hair going down to the middle of her back in a ponytail wearing a strapless dress highly reminiscent of a "Cheongsam". This is shown to possess a large slit in correspondence to her left leg, exposing her thigh, and comes secured to her body by a number of dark laces on the back and to her right side, exposing a part of her right breast's back side, and by a line of metal fasteners taking the shape of two horizontally-placed triangles with their bases linked together on her front left side. Such garment is dark in its back part where the laces are, and light-colored on the front, Her outfit is completed by a pair of shoulder-length ornamental gloves again bearing dual colors, dark on the arm and hand's lower part and light on the upper one, and dark boots reaching up to her middle calves.

This is Light, the Adopted Mother of Minerva.

"You've finally unlocked the True Light. Honestly, I thought you would have as the Jedi." Light commented as a woman appeared behind her.

"Well, she always did struggle with the Dark Side in that life." The woman added.

Turning around, Light saw a young woman with baby blue eyes, a shapely hourglass figure. She had long blond hair tied back in a ponytail that went to her butt and had side-swept bangs in front, she wore extremely revealing crimson dress secured by halter-neck straps, which leaves most of her upper body, namely her back, sides and a large portion of her cleavage almost reaching down to her navel completely exposed. The dress reaches down to her calves, with the skirt being flouncy, possessing a large slash in its front right part for her legs to move freely.

This is Ann, Thorin's Birth Mother who became a Valkyrie Upon her death and was Minerva's care taker.

"True, but she was the Granddaughter of Darth Revan, so it's no surprise." Light replied.

"What are you going to do when she awakens? She'll have her full memories including how you were very cold and uncaring centuries ago." Ann asked.

"It was a different time. And, it was a millennium, you forget time travels differently between universes." Light explained.

"Do you even remember how Minerva came to you? It was on the same day I did." Ann asked.

"Naturally." Light replied as she thought about that day.

 **BGM end.**

* * *

 **Flashback.**

Sitting in her Realm with her eyes closed, Light did not move a muscle when Magic appeared with a baby Anodite wrapped in a golden blanket, sleeping without a care.

"Magic. I hope you're not trying to get me to join in your experiment." Light replied rather coldly despite her voice being filled with warmth.

"You will rase this child, Light. The favor I have says you must." Magic explained, handing the baby to light.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be motherly. I must focus all my time on my domain." Light replied, taking the child.

"Who's the child's parents?" Light asked, opening her eyes.

"She has none. I created her before I came here, her name is Minerva." Magic explained, leaving as Ann appeared, looking confused.

"Ann of Anodyne. I'm the embodiment of Light and I'd like to offer you a position of my Valkyrie to watch over Valhalla." Light explained.

"Um, can I get a rain check on that? Because I need to know what's happening to my son considering I died giving birth." Ann asked.

"You'll tell me your answer now because I'll be too busy dealing with this child to hear your reply." Light replied as Minerva began to cry.

"Stop crying, child. I'll deal with you later." Light said, only causing Minerva to cry harder.

"Here, let me." Ann said, gently taking Minerva away.

With Minerva in her arms, Ann began to gently rock the baby in her arms, ending the crying, much to Light's joy, not wanting to deal with the crying.

"Let me sing you a song I heard in my travels, little one." Ann said.

 **BGM start - The Bard's Song - In the Forest- by Malukah.**

 _ **"Now you all know**_

 _ **The bards and their songs**_

 _ **When hours have gone by**_

 _ **I'll close my eyes**_

 _ **In a world far away**_

 _ **We may meet again**_

 _ **But now hear my song**_

 _ **About the dawn of the night**_

 _ **Let's sing the bard's song**_

 _ **Tomorrow will take us away**_

 _ **Far from home**_

 _ **No one will ever know our names**_

 _ **But the bards' songs will remain**_

 _ **Tomorrow will take it away**_

 _ **The fear of today**_

 _ **It will be gone**_

 _ **Due to our magic songs**_

 _ **There's only one song**_

 _ **Left in my mind**_

 _ **Tales of a brave man**_

 _ **Who lived far from here**_

 _ **Now the bard songs are over**_

 _ **And it's time to leave**_

 _ **No-one should ask you for the name**_

 _ **Of the one**_

 _ **Who tells the story**_

 _ **Tomorrow will take us away**_

 _ **Far from home**_

 _ **No one will ever know our names**_

 _ **But the bards' songs will remain**_

 _ **Tomorrow all will be known**_

 _ **And you're not alone**_

 _ **So don't be afraid**_

 _ **In the dark and cold**_

 _ **Cause the bard's songs will remain**_

 _ **They all will remain**_

 _ **In my thoughts and in my dreams**_

 _ **They're always in my mind**_

 _ **These songs of hobbits, dwarves and men**_

 _ **And elves**_

 _ **Come close Your eyes**_

 _ **You can see them, too"**_ Ann sang, placing Minerva to sleep.

"Looks like I just found her care taker. If you accept, I shall allow you to watch your Child." Light said.

"*Sigh* Alright, I'll accept." Ann replied.

 **Flashback end.**

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"You really have changed in the past millennium." Ann said.

"Embodiments change all the time, we're just slow to change." Light explained.

* * *

 **Continent of Anima**

 **A few miles away from Higabana.**

 **With Team RNJR.**

With those words, the scene changed to a path through the woods where Team RNJR moves forward with Ruby looking at a map.

"Come on, guys! If we pick up the pace, we can hit the next town before sunset!" Ruby cried.

"Assuming it's still there." Jaune added.

"Of course it'll be there. This one's supposed to be pretty big! Hee-gan...bayn-a." Ruby said, struggling to pronounce it.

"Higanbana. It's a well protected village with a popular inn." Ren explained.

"Which means, no camping in the rain!" Nora said, extremely grateful.

"See? Everything's going to be fine!" Ruby added.

"You know, we've had a lot of ups and downs. But things could be a lot worse. I really thought we'd see more Grimm." Jaune replied.

"As did I." Ren added.

"I guess our luck is finally turning around!" Nora said as the camera zooms out to show Team RNJR being viewed from above, a rocky outcropping just on the edge of the view.

"To Higanbana!" Nora cried.

"To Higanbana!" Jaune and Ren said in unison.

"To Higanban... ban-a!" Ruby added.

The camera finishes zooming out to show a Beowolf on a cliff stomping into view and growls at the four kids. Just as it is about to leap, it is stabbed through by Qrow. Three disintegrating bodies of other Beowolves are just behind him. A black raven caws from a tree branch on eye level with Qrow, catching his attention. He looks at it and it flies off, following RNJR.

"*Scoff* Luck." Qrow commented.

* * *

 **Continent of Anima**

 **Higabana**

The scene shifts to the raining on the village of Higanbana. Through the window of an inn, the four kids are shown silently discussing with the proprietor. A backward zooms brings the visual out into the street, and through yet another window being viewed from the inside of a tavern where Qrow sits at a table, watching when A waitress placed a glass on the table.

"Oh, I didn't o-" Qrow said before she spoke up.

"From the woman upstairs. Red eyes. Said you wouldn't mind Some Tea." The Higabana Waitress explained.

Qrow turns and looks up. An overhead shot shows the spacious lower level of the tavern and its several round tables, while the edge of a balcony is just visible Before he turns back.

"Thanks." Qrow replied.

"But I went ahead and gave you something a lot better. Lucky you." The Higabana Waitress added, winking as he looked away, knowing Aquarius will somehow find out.

Qrow waits for her to walk away. After she is gone, he looks through the two windows to see no one visible in the lobby of the inn.

Not saying anything, the dusty old Crow takes the drink and heads upstairs to see his sister with Draco as he just stared, no longer believing it was Yang because if it was, she would've grown her arm back a lot sooner.

"Hello, Qrow. I see you still haven't tried to take Ruby home." Raven said.

"The same could be said for you. You two are the ones with the teleporting Semblance." Qrow replied.

"True, but that's not why we're here." Draco explained.

"Is it to tell me how you're back to your old ways then Shion already saw?" Qrow asked.

"First off, that's not me. Turns out Scales wasn't the only one who wanted to kill me in the tribe. When he died, my tribe split in two with them no longer wanting to follow my orders or rules." Raven explained.

"Regardless, why are you here? Shouldn't you be dealing with your Civil War?" Qrow asked.

"Does Salem have it?" Raven asked, referring to the Relic of Knowledge at Haven.

"So far, no. But she'll more than likely knows about you being the Spring Maiden, so I suggest you stay on Patch. Nightmare can't get past the barrier." Qrow explained.

"Then, they'll know we're actually on your side. Speaking of which, has the old man returned?" Draco asked.

"Not as far as I know. The moment he returns, he'd make the journey to whatever school is the closest in order to inform one of the headmasters as soon as possible, but with communications down, there's no telling how long that'll be." Qrow explained.

"What about the sword? I know you're trying to have Carmine Prime infiltrate Salem's circle because his mind can't be read due to his powers." Raven asked, knowing Vergil Sparda is still trying to find his sword.

"It's a slow process, however, from what little he knows, he somehow managed to gather info about Salem, she never takes her eyes off the sword even when they're experimenting. Don't ask how I got it because I don't know, I have ordered him to not try to steal the sword because I don't want to take the chance Nightmare can kill him." Qrow explained.

"It's only a matter of time before he gets the portal up and running. We need to retrieve that sword." Draco added.

"Which is why we need to get to Haven and hope Ben will wake up soon." Qrow replied.

"Summer is starting to lose patience. She's about ready to track down Ruby herself and you know how she's going to react." Raven warned, getting up.

"I hate to be Ruby when she eventually does have to return home." Qrow replied as Raven opened a portal to Patch.

"Just wait until Summer finds out you're not even trying to bring her home." Raven added, walking away before he could say anything.

* * *

 **Island of Patch**

 **With Ben.**

With Ben on Patch, he was sitting on the couch, hearing everything that has happened from Rex once he came back to the island soaking wet but otherwise unharmed much to There gratefulness as there family was particularly back together.

"And that is all that has happened." Rex finished explaining.

"*Sigh* This isn't good. Now that nightmare has Vergil's sword, there's no telling how big his army will grow especially since he can find all the people who my past lives made enemies out of and trust me when I say there's a lot of them." Ben said.

"What are some of the big names we have to worry about?" Rex asked.

"For Bane, it be any Jedi and maybe any Sith depending on the time period, for Hiruzen it may be Orochimaru depending on the time. Considering, I doubt he knew what was going to happen because he claimed he was on his way to the Chunin Exams. For Whitebeard, it'd be The Marines/World government/Blackbeard/the Yanko/Big Mom/Kaido potentially Shanks, for Igneel it'd be Acnologia, for Sparda it would be practically all of Hell and definitely all of Heaven." Ben explained.

"You made enemies out of the entire world's government? What kind of criminal was White beard?" Rex asked.

"White beard was not a criminal. He wanted to support his home island because it was in poverty due to the celestial dragons or the world nobles. Long story short, he was labeled as a pirate mostly because of his crew the Rocks Pirates because our captain broke too many of the worlds taboos." Ben explained.

"Then What was he like? Like most people I'm not even going to look at one piece because of how long it's been running and it will take me forever to catch up." Said Rex causing Ben to Sigh.

"Well, Whitebeard was a cheerful and carefree person during his younger years, prior to commanding his own ship and becoming known as Whitebeard. Due to being an orphan who grew up in poverty, Newgate has a strong desire for a family, which he saw as the greatest treasure. His reign on the sea, reputation, and foreboding power made him seemingly overconfident and fearless. To outsiders of the crew he seemed unable to see any cause for alarm on any decision he made and refused all advice given to him, such as his nurse telling him not to drink heavily or Shanks warning him of Blackbeard. However, he was much more thoughtful than he initially appeared to be. Actions that initially seem to be the result of thoughtless, headstrong bravado actually had strong reasons behind them; his loud declaration that Fish-Man Island belonged to him freed the island from all pirates and slavery, and his insistence that Blackbeard be punished was merely a cover for Ace, who had set out after him against Whitebeard's wishes. Though he may have seemed to have an overgrown ego, deep down, Whitebeard knew that he was nothing but a single man and was fully aware of his own mortality. He knew that the youth are the keys to the future, and that their lives are far more important than his own. Despite his fierce reputation, Whitebeard is an extremely compassionate man, having adopted countless people of different background into his crew as his foster children, such as Squard whom he took in after the latter was devastated in loneliness after Roger killed his crew. Marco stated that the main reason the Whitebeard Pirates held such strong loyalty to their captain was due to Newgate's compassion, deeply caring for them like a father. Contrary to the tyrannical Kaido and Charlotte Linlin/Big mom, Whitebeard used his power and influence as a Yonko to help people such as liberating and protecting Fish-Man Island from slavery, an act which touched the hearts of the citizens of Ryugu Kingdom whom were normally distrustful of humans. The ultimate proof of his compassion came when he declared war with Marine Headquarters solely to save Ace's life. One of the most distinguishing feature of Whitebeard's nature was his high moral standards: he never forgave the death of a crewmate, and believed that a man cannot live without some form of moral code. Another example is taking on Blackbeard in order to avenge Thatch, despite being close to death at the time. However, he was willing to go against his moral code under certain circumstances, such as when he instructed Ace to let Blackbeard go because he had an uneasy feeling about him. Like Gol D. Roger, Whitebeard believed that a child should not be responsible for their parents' sins, and he told Squard that Ace should not be held responsible for Roger killing his Squard's original crew. He also seemed to enjoy talking about the past; the first things he talked about when Shanks visited were old memories from the past twenty-two years, and when he saw Buggy during the Paramount War, he recalled some memories from the past. People that were children at that time were still children in his eyes, even men as powerful as his fellow Yonko Shanks and Admiral Aokiji. One way to appease him involved bringing and sharing with him a drink preferably of high quality and very expensive, while striking up a conversation. This was seen with his encounters with Shanks, Gol D. Roger, and Shiki; however, this did not guarantee complete cooperation from him, judging from the nature of these conversations. Whitebeard believed that it is fine when a man decides what to make of his life if he does not live to regret it. After being stabbed by Squard, Whitebeard remained forgiving and understanding toward his subordinate. Whitebeard was very careful about choosing a person to be included in his crew, depending on their personality and nature. This cautiousness mainly stemmed from his time as a member of the Rocks Pirates, as the violent and poor relationship in that crew left a negative impact on Whitebeard, thus he vowed to never let such relationship occur in his own crew." Ben explained.

"Ok... Anyway, we need to show the world you are back and find Ruby." Rex replied.

"I agree with that, but we need to do something big to show Salem I'm back and just a strong as ever, but the question is: How?" Ben asked.

"I've got an idea. There's a Dust Embargo within Atlas due to the General, but the borders are still open. Because of this, Jacques has invited me, thinking he can buy my half of the company." Rex explained.

"So, basically I should follow you and surprise people to show I'm back?" Ben asked, smirking.

"Yes, but first." Rex replied, standing up.

Pulling his fist back, Rex punched Ben in the face faster then Ben could see, surprising him, showing how much Ben needs to train, but also showing how much Rex himself has trained to keep up with his friend/partner.

"That was for severing my nerves and leaving me behind!" Rex shouted.

"Ugh, I definitely deserve that." Ben groaned, holding his nose.

"I'm glad you agree. Because I'm just glad you're ok." Rex replied.

"You definitely have gotten stronger, Rex. So you can help me get back into shape also where is the Yamato? Mine, I mean." Ben clarified.

"Still in the Colosseum which is in Atlas." Rex explained.

"Alright, then it looks like I'm sneaking into that charity ball." Ben replied, trying to stand back up, only to struggle as he fell back down.

"Before you do anything else, you need to get back into shape. You haven't moved a muscle in eight months as such your body is a little restricted." Rex explained.

"I'll be fine." Ben promised, summoning his Cane to help him stand.

"You can barely stand. You need to get back in the shape before you do anything else, don't think I don't know you're not planning on going after Adam." Rex replied, pushing him down to the couch.

"Speaking of which, have you heard from Sienna? I have a few choice words I'd like to have with her." Ben asked, darkly as his Sword of Thorin and the Moon Staff appeared next to him.

"No. Communications have been down, so we haven't been able to get in contact and I can't go to Menagerie with how everything is in Vale right now." Rex explained as Ben smirked.

"Then I know what I'm doing right now." Ben replied as he melted into the shadows to appear on the living room of Sienna watching as said person sat in the chair, reading Ninjas of Love wearing a oversized white shirt, not noticing the new presence.

"*Breaths In* WHERE'S ADAM?!" Ben roared, scaring Sienna out of her chair.

"Ben?! How long have you been standing there?" Sienna asked, blushing as she was caught reading such a book.

"Long enough to know you read Ninjas of Love. But that's not what I'm here for, I want to know where Adam is because he has gone beyond the limit this time and I'll deal with him on a permanent basis." Ben explained as his dark magic seemed to come out from his own skin in waves.

"I agree with that. However, he's also has set up a meeting with a representative from Salem's faction which means we can catch him by surprise if he doesn't know you're awake." Sienna replied.

"How do you know he won't try to kill you? You know as well as I do there are far too many fanatics within your group." Ben asked.

"They may be fanatics, but they'd never do something too major, Vale not withstanding." Sienna replied, rather arrogantly.

"Someone once thought something similar to that route. Tell me, have you ever heard of the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?" Ben asked, mentally chuckling.

"No." Sienna replied, not really caring.

"He was a dark Lord of the Sith so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the living cells to create life. He had such a knowledge of the Dark Side he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying." Ben explained as the room got darker and colder, hoping to set the tone although that maybe because the SOT was sucking all the light out.

"He had the power to stop death herself?" Sienna asked, not believing it.

"The Dark Side is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural." Ben explained.

"Then what happened to him? They don't call those who succeed a tragedy most of the time." Sienna asked.

"He became so powerful anything he was afraid of losing its touch, but eventually he taught his apprentice everything he knew then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. Ironic, he could save others from death, but not himself." Ben explained.

"Meaning?" Sienna asked, wanting to get to the point.

"Darth Plagueis the Wise who forge the most powerful Sith Lord the galaxy had ever known and yet who forgot to leave a place for himself whose pride never allowed him to question that he would no longer be needed. Basically, Adam may have something up his sleeve because there's no way he would continue to bow before you." Ben explained.

"Then what do you suggest I do? I can't leave the White Fang especially now." Sienna asked.

"Let me leave a clone in your place. I may not have a whole lot of power, but I have enough power to create a clone and take us both to Patch." Ben explained.

"Hmm... Well, it would give me more time to spend with the girls, but I doubt the Kingdom of Vale is just going to allow me to stay on the island after what happened." Sienna replied.

"For now you will just have to wear an I.D. Mask or stay inside until we can get Helen's working again because I have no idea where Azmuth is. All I know is when I reveal myself to the world, everything will change." Ben explained before he nearly fell over to the floor if Sienna hadn't caught him.

"Are you sure you're OK? The entire world saw your fight and many people Chieftain Ghira included have dedicated statues, hoping for your return, so there's no point in rushing it to reveal to the world that you're alive and back in business." Sienna asked, helping him stand.

"Maybe you're right, but I've been sleeping for eight months and I need to get my body back into shape, I could just create a new one, but I rather not become too dependent on magic, so I have to go through plenty of exercise and rigorous training to get back into shape." Ben explained.

"Why not go to your universe and get some training? I'm sure there's someone who would be willing to teach you something." Sienna suggested.

"I have an idea that'll help me, but I need to get everything in order first." Ben explained.

"Then while you're doing that, come by and get me tomorrow because there's something I definitively have to do and cannot miss." Sienna replied.

"Your clone will send the memories I promise you that. Now bring me a Pig or something. I need a lot of blood to make this happen." Ben ordered.

"Your Sword creates blood. It's doing so well all over my floor." Sienna replied, annoyed.

"Hey, cut me some slack. I just woke up from a 6-8 month nap." Ben said, grabbing it.

Slamming the pommel into the floor, Ben instantly created the blood circle needed for the ritual around her, much to her amazement but quickly turned to anger with this next words.

"Now, I need you to take off that shirt and anything else you're wearing underneath for this to work." Ben ordered, earning a slap to the face for the way he said it as he didn't choose his words carefully.

"I'm not giving you a free show for you Tennyson nor will I do anything indecent with you." Sienna replied.

"OK I deserve that. What I should've said was I need you to remove any and all in organic materials. This works better if it has direct access to your full body without clothes in the way." Ben explained, rubbing his face.

Growling, Sienna made him turn around as she got undress, not allowing him to look more than he has to until she sat in the middle of the circle trying to cover as much as she could.

"Fair warning. You cannot move or even scream even moving an inch could potentially kill you." Ben warned before chanting.

During the chanting, Sienna pushed herself to stay silent, no matter how much it hurt her for the entire chant until it was all over.

Smilin, Ben created a blanket for her, covering her modesty as the blood formed into a complete clone, matching her completely in every way, complete with tattoos much to her amazement and embarrassment as it was just as naked.

"It's like you in every way. So grab your stuff and let's go to Patch." Ben ordered.

Using the blanket to cover herself, Sienna went upstairs to grab some stuff, not seeing Ben walk up to the clone to give it orders.

"You will act exactly like Sienna Khan when we leave and will _**NOT**_ try to kill the original nor tell anyone you're a clone." Ben ordered as the clone nodded.

"Why did you emphasize the not part?" Sienna asked, carrying a suitcase.

"Some clones have a very nasty habit of killing the original. That's why you had to be very specific on the orders they can and cannot do." Ben explained.

With that said, Ben used the shadows to take Sienna home with him as the clone put on some clothes to read its… Story.

* * *

 **Back on Patch.**

Appearing in the living Room, Ben immediately fell to the couch, completely exhausted as he is still recuperating his power and energy from his fight, much to his annoyance as he did not think he would be this weak at all.

Hearing someone appear in the house, Julie came down stairs with a sword at the ready until she saw those two on the couch much to her relief as she helped Ben stand up.

"Thank goodness it's you. We just got the kids back to sleep." Julie said.

"Thanks, Julie. Now, can you help me get to Bed? I don't think I'll be able to walk that far." Ben replied.

Smiling, Julie helped lift Ben with Sienna's help into the secret room where he laid down glad to enjoy sleep without being in a coma, knowing tonight he is about to receive his full memories.

* * *

 **In Light's Realm.**

Waking up, Yang looked around to see she was in a familiar realm, much to her annoyance as she remembered everything and was not happy at all as she received her Full Memories.

"You can come out now. I know you're always watching and know everything that goes on in this realm." Yang said, allowing Light to appear next to her.

"It seems you fully remember, Minerva. Perhaps now you're willing to listen unlike your first life." Light replied.

Growling, Yang stood up, ignoring how she was not in her human body and attempted to punch Light in the face only for her hand to pass straight through as Light teleported right behind her the last second.

Getting mad, Yang tried to throw Mana disks at Light only for her to dodge them all like they were nothing, all without even opening her eyes which only serves to infuriate Yang even more.

"OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES! TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!" Yang screamed.

Opening her eyes, Light blinded the room even more, stopping the assault within her own realm before closing them again, however, she opened them again, this time controlling her brightness, showing she can control the intensity as her True Eye colors are a Golden Color while Darkness's True Eye color after she opened her Moon Eyes are a glowing purplish-black-blue color.

"As I was saying, Minerva. Perhaps now you'll listen on the subject of your future." Light replied softly.

"You don't get to decide that! I'm not leaving Ben just because you hate him for using dark magic!" Yang shouted.

"Oh no, it's the exact opposite, in fact, I'm glad you didn't listen to me." Light replied, throwing Yang through a loop.

"Say what now? You have always hated all things dark, you even locked me into a dark box whenever I "spoke blasphemy against the Light" to show me the errors of my ways." Yang asked, highly confused.

"I won't apologize for the past. I can't change it and neither will apologizing. I just hope we can try to be civil and maybe even family again." Light explained.

"First off, we were never family. You always considered me a distraction from work which is why you always pawned me off to Ann or any other Valkyrie/Angel available unless it was something you absolutely had to teach me like how to be a "proper lady" for Magic's experiment." Yang replied.

"You have to understand, Minerva, that embodiments are very slow to change. I considered emotions to be a useless factor in day today life which is why I personally taught you to suppress them, so you could always make precise calculation of decisions and so you'd never rush in headfirst like you have in this lifetime." Light explained.

"Secondly, I find it ironic that the embodiment of Light is cold hearted and uncaring while the embodiment of Darkness is very warm and caring." Yang replied, continuing like she never said anything.

"Then who was it who saved you and your sister when you were both children?" Light asked.

"My uncle Qrow, duh." Yang replied, like it was obvious.

"Don't you find it suspicious how he was able to save you at the last second or even find you? I was the one who told him where to find you, I even teleported him there, so he could see you both then wiped his memories, so he believed he saw you while he was flying." Light explained, surprising Yang.

"You really... did that?" Yang asked.

"In all the time you've known, have I ever once lied?" Light asked.

"No. You never lie." Yang replied.

"Which is why I'm allowing two people to come back to the mortal world with you. Don't think of this as a way to buy back your respect or love for me, but as a late wedding gift for you and your husband." Light explained, sending Yang away with a small almost invisible smile on her face.

* * *

 **On Patch.**

 **Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen Family Home.**

 **During breakfast.**

Appearing out in the backyard in the flash of light, Yang quickly drew everyone's attention as they ran outside to greet her before they saw a Familiar dragon standing behind her along with a smaller version of said dragon only with The wings on his back instead of his arms as well as being Black and blue in color instead of being purple and black.

"Um, Yang... Why is Durin and another Dragon standing behind you?" Ben asked.

Opening her mouth to comment, Yang was cut off by Ann appearing in front of Ben, pulling him into a deep hug, taking d vantage of the fact he can't fight back very much due to his stiff muscles and still weak power, constantly gushing about how she is so proud of him, seriously confusing everyone.

"Um, excuse me, Lady, but could you stop hugging me? You sound real familiar, but I have no idea who you are." Ben asked confusedly.

Breaking her hug, Ann looked Ben in the eyes with a huge smile on her face as the next words rocked him to the core of his very being.

"My name is Annabelle, Friends call me Ann, but you can call me Mom, my Son." Ann explained, shocking everyone there.

Shocked, Ben nearly passed out falling backwards before he was held up by Helen, allowing him to look up at Durin who just nodded, confirming this woman was telling him the truth about her identity.

"Mom...?" Ben asked, subconsciously altering his body to look like Thorin.

"It's me, my Son. And I promise, I'm not going anywhere." Ann said, reaching up to rub his face, but frowned at his red eyes.

"Is something the matter?" Ben asked.

"No, it's just uncanny how much you resemble Madura in this form." Ann explained, confusing those not from his first life.

"I'm nothing like him. I never have been and I never will." Ben stated stubbornly.

"Thorin... Ben, you can't deny he is your father." Ann replied.

"No, Durin is my father. Madura was just someone who forced himself on you donating the other half and was the reason why you died having me." Ben stated, earning a bash on the head from Durin using Magic to create a hand so he doesn't hit his friend.

"Boy, I shall not have you blame yourself for your mother's first death. Ann never once regretted having you because in her eyes you were the most important thing in all of creation." Durin stated to his son.

"Durin is right. Every moment I was pregnant with you is a treasured memory I shall never forget. I knew I'd die having you because I could feel just how powerful you were going to be, but I never not even once thought of your birth as my end, but rather your beginning." Ann promised.

Smiling, Ben hugged Ann, pulling her close and enjoying this moment with her before Kirby pulled his pant's leg.

"Daddy, who's that other Dragon and the strange lady?" Kirby asked.

"My name is Thorin!" The dragon now named Thorin explained.

"As for me, I'm your Grandmother, sweetie. I'm Thorin's true mother." Ann added.

"Why does daddy have so many mommies?" Kitty asked.

"Who knows. Anyway, I'm looking forward to getting to know each and everyone of you." Ann replied, picking Kirby and Kitty rather easily due to her Anodite Physiology before she noticed Pisces.

"Quick question, girls: How come none of you thought of just giving her the information on how to create her own body?" Ann asked.

With that said, the girls all face palmed, feeling rather stupid at the easy solution was immediately right in their face and they fell into the biggest trap all magic users at some point in their lives face.

Simple Logic for Simple Answers.

"Ohhh... I feel so stupid..." Helen groaned.

"Same." Julie added.

"Agreed." Yang said.

"YOU MEAN I COULD'VE HAD A NORMAL BODY THIS ENTIRE TIME?!" Pisces cried.

"Hold on, I'll give you The information for a normal body and we can go out for Ramen." Yang said, knowing what's coming.

Tapping her head, Yang waited for the inevitable explosion that was about to follow her in a few seconds as she covered her ears.

"THAT'S WHERE BABIES COME FROM?!" Pisces cried, horrified.

"Why would you show her that?!" Aquarius cried, knowing that she has to give Pisces the Talk.

"I had to, so her body would naturally grow unless you want her to have the body of a five year old forever." Yang explained.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ewwww!" Pisces cried, trying to force herself to forget, not noticing she recreated her body subconsciously.

"We can go out for ramen." Yang said, distracting her cousin.

"RAMEN!" Pisces cried, forgetting what she was complaining about.

Laughing, Yang put her cousin over her shoulders, happy to finally have her new arm and her full memories.

"You go have fun, Yang. I'm going to catch up with the old lizard." Ben said, earning a Tail to the head because Ann moved as Durin gave Ben the Love Tap.

"LITTLE BRAT! SEVEN LIFETIMES AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T LEARNED RESPECT!" Durin roared before he felt a dark aura.

Looking towards the source, Durin unfortunately saw Ann was the source, holding a rather rusted but still sharp looking sword pointed right at him with a murderers look in her eyes, putting him on edge as he felt like a new hatchling about to be punished for something.

"Um, Pops. You may want to Run." Thorin the Dragon said.

"Good idea." Durin replied.

Spreading his wings, Durin took to the sky, hoping to somehow get away from the crazed mama bear that's after him for hurting Ben, no matter how many times he purposely annoys him time after time again, seriously making Durin lose his temper.

"GET BACK HERE, SO I CAN TURN YOUR TAIL INTO A NEW BELT OR SCARF, YOU OLD LIZARD!" Ann screamed, taking after him.

Watching them fly away, the three original Girls all sweat dropped as they finally found out where Thorin got his antics from, but they also wondered where their final member of there group is when she appeared in a flash right next to Thorin wearing her Lucy outfit.

"Hope..." Ben said, slowly changing to his normal form.

"Ben..." Hope replied, walking up to him.

Meeting in the middle, the two nerds hug rach other finally reunited once again in friendship and maybe something someday very soon more in time.

"Grandpa says Hi." Hope explained.

"What else did he say? There's no way he'd say something that's not perverted." Yang asked.

"He actually was a gentleman the entire time while I was learning. Magic got special permission for him to teach me, so there's no time for him to be a pig." Hope explained.

"Aww... She got rid of the girls to not distract him." Ben replied in understanding.

"Speaking of which." Hope said, breaking the hug to slap him in the face.

"That's for showing him the "Master Illusion Technique" and showing it to Merlin." Hope explained.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Yang added, facepalming.

"What is the Master Illusion Technique?" Tai asked.

"It was meant to be something to be used as a distraction although that was before I learned the wonders of the female form." Ben explained, chuckling a little bit as he is not a Pervert but a True Gentleman to all Females in the Multiverse.

"What does that mean?" Summer asked.

"Shows you your greatest desire. Although, it turns out the greatest desire of all of my male role models weren't very pleasant." Ben explained.

"How so?" Morrigan asked.

"I'll show you. Tai, come over here for a moment." Ben ordered.

Having a bad feeling, the elder dragon hesitated to walk over towards his Son-in-Law who is preparing to cast a spell upon him before literally everyone disappeared from his vision, much to his confusion.

"Ohhhh Taiiiiii..." the voice of Summer and Raven called simultaneously.

Turning around, Tai saw both of his wives laying on a bed in the middle of the backyard getting it on fully butt naked with their beautiful curves and breasts, much to his shock, never thought he would ever have to say something like this ever in his life since they always take turns with him in Bed during their Fun Time before he passed out with a nosebleed.

"What did you do to him?!" Raven cried, not seeing his Fantasy.

"I showed him his greatest fantasy." Ben explained before deadpanning at Tai.

"I swear every father figure in the Entire Multiverse is perverted in some fashion." Ben said.

"Ok... Anyway, Yang, once you're done eating, you need to get back into fighting shape because I have a feeling like you're going to be going after Ruby very soon." Raven.

"Why bother? She abandoned all of us." Rouge said, earning a look from Yang as she knew her Angel Trigger can show her a Person's Heart which she will use to help Laura get over it as Death was looking at Laura from her realm.

"Which is why I'll be dealing with her." Summer added.

"Before we do anything else, there's something I absolutely need to know: Were you actually friends with Ganon?" Rex asked.

"Yes. I'm not ashamed to say I was and hopefully one day will be again." Ben replied hopefully as the scene fades to black.

* * *

 **Omake: White Snow.**

 **Kingdom of Atlas**

 **Schnee Manor**

 **With Weiss.**

Waking up in the morning, Weiss stretched her arms, feeling completely relaxed like nothing could go wrong today before she noticed she was alone in her bed.

"Snow? Now where did it go?" Weiss asked.

Looking around, Weiss did not see Snow anywhere until she heard the sound of grinding metal under her bed, much to her worry.

Looking under her bed, Weiss saw that Snow was busy last night, creating a nest of metal for her, using the largest source in the house aka the statues by the star, well much to her shock on how fast Snow can move when motivated.

"Oh, father's going to be angry about this..." Weiss mumbled.

Gently picking up Snow, Weiss carefully took it to her closet to keep an eye on her as she Quickly got dressed before there was a knock on the door, much to her confusion since she wasn't expecting anyone today.

Opening the door, Weiss became worried when it was her brother at the door, putting her on guard since he never knocks as he always barges into the room.

"Morning, sister. I hope you're looking forward to the charity ball." Whitley greeted.

"A little. After all, Mother will be there this time." Weiss said.

"Hopefully, without too much to drink. After all, with Tennyson still missing, I doubt he can save her a second time." Whitley replied as Snow hissed at him.

"I think you need to leave, Whitley. Snow doesn't seem to trust you." Weiss said.

"Fine, fine. Here and I thought I should tell you that father hasn't seen the statue and won't be home until it's time to leave for the ball." Whitley replied, walking away.

Sighing, Weiss took the case out of her closet which was thankfully untouched, showing her rapier, Myrtenaster, was still untouched.

"Alright, Snow. I'm going to have to teach you what to eat and what not to eat." Weiss explained, confusing Snow.

 _'She cannot understand me. Maybe Kirby's watch can at least let me understand it.'_ Weiss thought.

Pulling out her extra watch, Weiss gently put it on Snow, much to its confusion as the watch started to do its thing, quickly identifying Snow's species to allow it to communicate.

"Can you understand me now Snow?" Weiss asked.

"Cold one can talk now!" Snow cried happily.

"Cold one? My name is Weiss." Weiss asked.

"White? What a weird name." Snow replied.

"It's Weiss. Why-ss" Weiss explained, attempting to help teach her the pronunciation.

"Ice?"

"Weiss."

"Rice?"

"Weiss."

"Weiss."

"There you go. That's better." Weiss replied, hugging Snow.

"Yay! Hey, is that food?" Snow asked, trying to take the case.

"No! This is something you cannot eat, ever!" Weiss cried, pulling the case away.

"But I'm hungry." Snow complained.

"You just ate two whole statues. How much more do you need to eat?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, but I'm always hungry." Snow explained.

Sighing, Weiss pulled out her secret plumber badge and started to look up Necrofriggians's behavior patterns when she found to her shock that the babies need a steady supply of either plasma or metal every 3 hours, much to her shock as not even Kirby eats that much so soon.

 _'According to this, baby Necrofriggians need to eat every three hours when they turn five, so they can create a cocoon in a safe environment in order to grow in a week.'_ Weiss thought before looking at Snow.

 _'Why is she 5? It's only been a year.'_ Weiss thought.

Looking back at it, Weiss discovered that Kylmyys only takes 88 Earth days to travel around the sun in order to be closet to their sun which is a dead star, making Snow four and a half years old.

' _I better help her get materials because tomorrow she will need to cocoon.'_ Weiss thought.

"Alright, Snow. Let's get you some food, but we have to be careful not to upset Father when he comes back." Weiss stated.

Grabbing Snow's arm, Weiss took it to the music room where there where plenty of things for Snow to eat since Jacques loves to show off his Wealth by buying the most expensive and finest materials including a lot of metal.

"No one ever comes in here, so eat away." Weiss said.

Not needing to be told twice, Snow charged, eating like Kirby at an all you can eat buffet before he was big, much to Weiss's shock and awe.

 _'I hope Snow will have enough to Eat.'_ Weiss thought.

After eating so much, Snow started to feel tired and feel asleep in mid air, nearly hitting the floor if Weiss didn't catch it before it hit the ground.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Jacques shouted from behind.

Turning around, Weiss was horrified to see her father came home early and saw the damage to the music room.

"Snow was hungry. It's trying to build a cocoon out of the metal, so she can grow up. I didn't know she'd eat this much." Weiss explained.

"Keep it on a tight leash. I will not have that thing embarrass our family tonight." Jacques ordered with a glare that promised she would not like what would happen if something goes wrong or the fact he's going to lose his credibility very soon at the Charity Ball with his true colors slowly being exposed.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE - (RWBY ver.)**

 **Ben Tennyson: Hey, guys, I'm back. Yeah, that's right, apparently Father Time before he died injected me with my** **weakness, to put me to sleep until Yang woke me up with her true power: The True Light. Well, it's time for me to get back into shape. And to show the world of Remnant that Ben 10 is back in action.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **Menagerie**

 **Tyrian Callows: Excuse me. I was hoping you could... help me find someone.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: And there! Chapter 4 is already done! Now that Yang has unlocked her true power, Ben has awoken up from his 6-8 month slumber and now has to get back in shape alongside his wife to prepare themselves. How did you all like the fact that Ann and Durin are introduced along with Light? And Hope/Charmcaster returned? Leave your comments in the reviews below. Now tune in next time for Issue 5 where Blake comes home to Menagerie along with Mordred and Sun since Blake wants to make sure her parents are safe first. See you next chapter!**


	82. V4 I5: Menagerie

Volume 4 Issue 5: Menagerie

 **Island of Menagerie**

 **With Blake, Sun, and Mordred.**

At the sound of an air horn The black screen cuts to an offramp being lowered on the ship bearing Blake, Mordred on her shoulder and Sun to allow passengers to disembark with Blake using magic to shrink Mordred's ship to put it in her pocket. The town has many small buildings and homes set among dunes and palm trees. The town bell that has been ringing is shown in its belfry.

Sun and Blake make their way from the deck to the offramp. She proceeds without pause while Sun stops to look at the town.

"Whoa." Sun said.

Several Faunus in summer wear meander casually at the dock, some waiting for friends or family among the new arrivals. The dock is also a commercial area, with mobile kiosks selling food and other wares. It is a relaxed atmosphere on a sunny day as Sun is looking around while he and Blake disembark and walk through the market area together.

"I've never seen so many Faunus in one place!" Sun said.

"Too many humans if you ask me." Mordred added, showing that he hasn't seen Faunus before.

"We're Faunus not Humans. Say that to the wrong person and they'll try to kill you." Sun said as thankfully no one heard him or even cared a lot towards him.

"This is the one place everyone can feel safe, no matter who or what they are." Blake explained, ignoring the argument.

"Wow, sure is, uh, crowded, huh?" Sun asked.

"Yes. Yes it is." Blake replied.

"Is it always so... _cramped_?" Sun asked as he dodged a Faunus carrying a box.

"Well, when you try and take an entire species and put them on an island that's two-thirds desert, yeah, it tends to be cramped." Blake answered.

"What! You guys have that much more space? Why waste it? A little desert never hurt anyone!" Sun cried.

"I have to agree with the monkey. It seems a little wasteful." Mordred added.

"It's not like the desert in Vacuo. The wildlife here is more dangerous than most other regions." Blake explained.

"So, they give us a terrible island, in the corner of Remnant, to try and shut us up." Sun said.

"That's a pretty good summary, yeah." Blake replied.

"Huh. Jerks." Sun said.

"You should fight back and take what you want." Mordred suggested.

"We try to make the best of things." Blake explained.

The two pause in their walk to look at the view of the town the road affords. The road they are on goes downhill and to the side, bordered by palm trees and homes that have either canvas or wood roofs. The vista of palm trees spreads out to the edge of mountainous dunes in the distance. Right in the middle of all this is the Belladonna house with an open courtyard that the road appears to lead directly to. In front of the house was a recent statue erected in honor of the missing Hero of Remnant.

"Whoa…" Sun said.

"This, is Kuo Kuana." Blake explained.

"It's... beautiful. I take it all back. This place looks great! Why would anyone ever want to leave?" Sun asked.

"That's not the point, Sun! We asked to be equal, to be treated just like everyone else! Instead, we were given an island and told to make do. So we did the best we could. We came together and we made a home where any Faunus could feel welcome. But this island, this town, will always be a reminder that we're still not equal. That we're still second-class citizens." Blake explained, looking down sadly at that last part.

"Then you should make them respect and treat you as equals by force. People only respect power." Mordred stated.

"Well, hey, this guy's feeling pretty at home." Sun said, pointing at his chest since he doesn't want to put his limbs near Mordred if he can help it.

"Oh yeah? Which one's yours? Can you see it from here?" Sun asked, using his hand like a visor.

"Kind of." Blake replied, knowing what's coming.

"Is it that one? What about that tiny one down there? I'd like the paint job." Sun asked.

"Too much yellow if you ask me." Mordred commented, showing that his favorite color is Black.

"It's... that one." Blake explained, taking Sun's hand to guide him to the biggest house.

Sun stares for a second before pointing his finger at her with a questioning expression. Blake nods. Sun looks at her for a beat before taking his arm off her and stepping back. He covers the sides of his head and crouches a bit, staring wide-eyed at the house and making a comical, amazed noise.

"HOLY SON OF BANTHASHOOT SHE'S RICH!" Mordred cried, drawing many different stares this time.

With that said, the two and Mordred walk up the stone steps to the front door of the house. Blake hesitates when she moves to use the knocker.

"What is it?" Sun asked.

"I just haven't seen my parents since the Smash Bros. Tournament and I'm afraid to hear what they may think of me running." Blake explained.

"Well, you came all this way." Sun said.

"No need to be even more afraid than you already are." Mordred added.

Knowing they are right, Blake takes a quick breath for courage and bangs the door knocker. It makes a loud, heavy, resonating sound on the large door. Sun stares up, stepping back while Blake politely backs away from the door a few paces.

"Okay, if we're being honest, that's kind of intimidating." Sun said, pointing at the door.

Both Sun and Blake give a start at the sound of the door being opened. Kali, looking around at the visitors. Her ears perk and she moves the door out of the way so she can step forward when she recognizes her daughter but becomes even more surprised when she saw a Nintendon on Blake's shoulder.

"Blake. Is that what I think it is?" Kali asked.

"It" doesn't like being called that and prefers my name, Human." Mordred replied, showing that he mistaken Kali for a Human, not a Faunus due to her Cat Ears.

"This is Mordred. Apparently, he is Kirby's Godbrother." Blake explained.

"He's just as cute as Kirby and he's great color too." Kali commented, showing that she loves the color black ironically her name means Black like her daughter and husband.

"You know what they say: The cuter they are, the deadlier they are." Mordred replied as they heard footsteps approaching.

"Kali? Who is it?" The voice of Ghira asked.

Ghira stand with his hands on his hips, waiting to greet the visitor. His quizzical expression changes to wide-eyed surprise, before his hands, shoulders, and face all fall in a clear, emotional reaction to the sight of his daughter come home.

Sun sees this and grins, pleased at Blake's welcome as he turns to look at how she's taking it. Blake has her hands clasped in front of her, awaiting her father's reaction. Kali has not let go, with her hands supportively on Blake's other shoulder.

Ghira says nothing, but smiles, clearly happy. Blake smiles back, relieved. She and Sun exchange sideways glances.

* * *

 **Belladonna Family Home Dining Room**

In the next scene Kali sets down her cup on the table. She, Ghira, Sun and Blake with Mordred in her lap all sit on the floor at a square table.

"We were horrified when we heard the news. The Kingdom of Vale isn't perfect, but it certainly didn't deserve what happened. Oh, we were both so worried." Kali said.

"Please, I knew she'd be fine!" Ghira added.

"*Scoff* That isn't the slightest bit true. You should have seen him pacing." Kali said, scoffing.

"You guys have nothing to worry about. I've seen your daughter in action before! And trust me, she's got some moves!" Sun said, unknowingly beginning to dig his own grave.

Blake, who was sipping from her cup while Sun spoke, abruptly lifts her head and swallows at his last choice of words. Ghira glares at the young man on his right.

"And what exactly do you mean by that, Mr. Wukong?" Ghira asked.

Sun freezes as he looks towards his host who looks like he wants to skin the monkey alive.

"I... uh, well, you see sir, it's just that, you know, that she's such a good fighter and all, uh, and as a fellow fighter, I have a lot of respect for her..." Sun stuttered.

"Why is he here again?" Kali asked, leaning in to quietly ask her daughter.

"And her fighting. But also for her..." Sun tried.

"He just kind of followed me home." Blake explained.

"...because of her fighting. Not her looks. I mean, not to say she's not good-looking. She is! Very! Or..." tried Sun.

"I see." Said Kali.

"...slightly, I mean she's definitely above average. I mean, uh..." Sun said.

Sun struggles for words as all three Belladonnas and one puffball watch him and wait for him to either get out of the hole he just talked himself into or keep digging.

In the awkward silence, Sun uses his tail to pick up the tea kettle and pour some more tea into his cup.

"This tea is really good. *sip's* Heh-uh." Sun said nervously.

"I like him." Kali said in approval.

"Mom!" Blake cried turning towards her in embarrassment.

The loud sound of the front door knocker resonates, catching everyone's attention.

"Darn it, I completely forgot about the meeting!" Ghira cried as he hits his fist onto the table and Kali quickly covers it with her hand.

"Ghira…" Kali said, calming him down.

"Give me a moment." Ghira replied, taking a deep breath.

After a moment he gets up and starts heading for the door.

"Is everything okay?" Blake asked.

"Yes, dear, just poor timing. He can reschedule. It's just been hard dealing with them lately." Kali explained, confusing them a bit.

"Dealing with who?" Mordred asked.

"Hmm? The White Fang." Kali answered.

" _WHAT?!_ " Sun and Blake cried in unison, standing up and accidentally knocking Mordred over.

Blake and Sun rush to the door, where Ghira and April is speaking with two fox Faunus, Corsac and Fennec. The two visitors maintain respectful, formal postures, keeping their hands clasped before them.

"Dad!" Blake cried.

"Blake, what's wrong?" Ghira asked.

"Miss Belladonna." Corsac greeted.

"We had no idea you'd returned." Fennec added.

"What are you doing talking to these people?" Blake asked.

"This is Corsac and Fennec Albain. They represent the White Fang here in Menagerie now." April Moon explained.

"Those psychos are here, too?!" Sun cried.

"Young man, I'm not sure what you've heard of our organization, but I can assure you, we're not nearly as ferocious as the media would have you believe." Fennec assured.

"What we've heard? We've seen firsthand. Your fanatics slaughtered people!" Blake cried.

"Precisely what we wanted to talk to you abou, Your Grace." Corsac replied.

"Is everything okay?" Kali asked as she approached.

"Wait, you guys seriously don't know?" Sun asked.

"Know what?" Ghira asked, turning towards Blake with a dangerous tone.

"The White Fang was at the Fall of Beacon. They attacked innocent civilians and they released Grimm and Monsters into the school." Blake explained.

There is a brief silence. Fennec makes an innocent, sideways glance at his brother. Ghira slowly turns to face the two White Fang representatives.

"Is this true?" Ghira asked.

"Sadly, Your Grace, it is true." Fennec replied

"Don't act like you're s—" Blake began before Mordred pointed Death's Grasp at them.

"If they're terrorists just let me end them now." Mordred stated.

"That's enough! Explain yourselves." the Chieftain ordered the Albain Bros.

"Though it pains us to admit, it has become apparent that the Vale branch of the White Fang is no longer operating under orders of High Leader Khan. Rather, they've elected to follow the rule of one Adam Taurus. I believe you're all familiar with the young adept and his... _extreme_ philosophies." Corsac explained.

"You know, Beacon wasn't the first time the Fang started shooting up Vale!" Sun said.

"The High Council had their suspicions of a splinter group, but they could prove nothing until this latest incident." Fennec explained.

"Incident"? People are dead!" Blake shouted.

"And it is a tragedy." Corsac replied.

"Your Grace, we came to assure you that Brother Taurus and his followers _do not_ represent the will of the White Fang." Fennec promised.

"And how can we be sure of that?" Mordred asked, feeling highly suspicious of these two.

"We understand if you bear any skepticism towards these claims. The White Fang's tactics are admittedly, more aggressive since you stepped down as High Leader and became Chieftain of Menagerie. But this, this is no way to make our message heard." Corsac explained.

"We have ample documentation from the council meeting, as well as several strategies to apprehend and punish these strays if you care to review them." Fennec explained.

"I will, but another day. I'd like some time to reconnect with my daughter." Ghira replied.

"But of course, Your Grace." Corsac replied.

"We completely understand. It was a pleasure to see you again, young Blake." Fennec added.

"We were saddened when we heard of your departure from the White Fang, but understand if you can no longer support our cause." Corsac said.

"It is a wearying fight, after all without Tennyson still here it is rather difficult than ever before." Fennec added, almost sad that Ben was still missing.

"Who says I'm done fighting? Ben may be missing, but that doesn't mean I'm done." Blake replied.

"Hmm... If you ever do wish to return, you need merely come find us." Corsac said.

"Sister Ilia would be elated." Fennec added.

"Are you working with this Adam Taurus?" Mordred asked, making the two who brought him thank he's just paranoid.

"Of course not, young alien." the two brothers replied in unison, unknowingly digging their own grave due to Mordred.

 _'They were lying through their teeth. These Humans may just have extra attachments, but I can still tell a lie when I hear one. I need to get proof first though.'_ Mordred thought, once again calling Faunus Humans and not really caring for their Extra Animal Attachments or Traits.

"Then goodbye, gentlemen." Ghira finished, closing the door.

He firmly closes the door on them. Kali moves to stand closer and face her husband while Blake walks off.

"So... those guys were creepy." Sun said, pointing at the door.

"I really don't like you." Ghira replied bluntly.

Outside, the two brothers descend the steps, perfectly in sync and their formally clasped hands. Corsac, however, is now using the prayer posture that Fennec had been using all along.

"An interesting development, wouldn't you say?" Fennec asked his brother.

"Interesting indeed." Corsac replied.

"So, shall we inform Brother Adam?" Fennec asked.

"Oh, we shall." Corsac replied, exchanging an uneasy grin with his brother.

* * *

 **Continent of Anima**

 **Village of Higabana.**

Back at the tavern in Higanbana, the waitress is scrubbing the floor. The sound of approaching footsteps cease when a voice addresses her, making the waitress look up.

"Excuse me. I was hoping you could... help me find someone." Tyrian said, licking his lips and looking at the Higabana Waitress.

Tyrian laughs maniacally as the camera fades to black, showing only his eyes, before they fade to black as well.

* * *

 **Omake: A Much Needed Talk and A Ride in the Country.**

Taking a seat on the couch early in the Morning, Blake started to relax a bit knowing that her parents are safe from Adam at the moment, much to her gratefulness as she didn't know what she would do if he was here or if they weren't all right.

Quickly taking a look around, Blake made sure that there was no one around as she quietly took out her Ninjas of Love book before there was a loud knock on the knocker stopping her before she could even read the first page, much to her annoyance she had to stop what she was doing and see what the problem was.

Opening the door, Blake to her confusion, saw a lot of people outside all holding various broken objects and items in their hands, much to her confusion.

"Where is the alien!? He broke or destroyed so much of our stuff and someone has to pay!" a Bunny Faunus shouted.

"What else did he destroy?" Blake asked.

"Mostly recruitment stations for the White Fang." A Cat Faunus explained.

"He also released some farm animals and we're missing a pig. We only know it's him because the gate was decayed." A Dog Faunus explained.

"Anything he touches dies. You need to keep him on a tight leash." A Pig Faunus added.

Sighing, Blake closed the door and started to hunt Mordred down finding him in the backyard, slow roasting a pig he somehow managed to steal without anyone noticing.

"Mordred, what have you been up to all day? And, how did you get a pig here without anyone noticing?" Blake asked.

"Exploring the island, as for the pig, killed it and drag it here in the middle of the night." Mordred explained, not turning away from the pig before Blake put out the fire with a bucket of water.

"I don't know what life was like on your planet, but you just can't go around taking what you want and doing as you please. Especially when you keep destroying White Fang bases." Blake said.

"And, who's going to stop me? Federation has no jurisdiction and as for the White Fang bases, they're terrorists. The only reason why I haven't killed them is because I doubt you'll take me to Clark if I killed them." Mordred explained.

"The White Fang are bad I agree, but that doesn't mean the same ones who attacked Vale are here." Blake replied.

"You Humans are far too trusting. I found plenty of proof that says otherwise and I decided to reward my efforts by making a feast like the guild always does." Mordred explained.

"Why don't you tell me more about this guild and your society. Princess Daphne refuses to tell us "inferior species" anything, Barbara claims it's on a need to know basis and Kara just won't talk." Blake asked, hoping that if she finds the root of the problem and if she can somehow change him a bit to where he won't be as violent.

"Hmm... Very well." Mordred replied.

"Nintendon culture is divided into classes. Whatever class you're born and that is the class you are designed to live unless you pass the exam with a perfect score in every way." Explained Mordred.

"What class was Martha in? I know she was a doctor." Blake asked.

"Martha likes to break the rules. She was born into the Servant class, but only by Meta Knight's favor she became a doctor. Now please don't interrupt." Mordred explained.

"Nintendons believe in strength above all else, it is said our god, Sakurai, fought in a war with the other gods of the universe until he was the only one. In glory of his victory, Sakurai created us in his own image and with the bodies of his foes they became apart of Pop Star, our world, but not without a cost. With every god that was killed, their angered spirits created our natural disasters. From the god of the earth, he created earthquakes to destroy our homes. From the god of nature, he created our predators to hunt us down, from the god of darkness, he created the Dead King or what do you call the Grim Reaper as well our endless hunger, from the god of fire, he created our Sun as not only a way to show his honor in defeat, but also as a way to demonstrate that fire can be both a gift of life and destruction." Mordred explained, awing Blake as she thought of the story of the Brother Gods.

"In response to this, our god gifted us with our powers and a select few with the power of magic, granting those with the gift to lead us into glory. With our powers, we went on to conquer the known universe to show our power, but instead of killing everything, we allowed them to live and grant them the choice to become the first Star Warriors to become the guardians of the universe." Mordred explained.

"We have a story like that as well, but I don't have permission to tell it to you." Blake said.

"Interesting, but what did you want to talk about?" Mordred asked.

"*Sigh* Look. I know it's difficult going from living your Lifestyle to having to change and question everything you know, but please, please try to make a real effort to not cause trouble. You don't have to steal food, I know of your massive hunger, so always come to one of us before you pig out." Blake explained firmly.

Closing his eyes, Mordred started to think about her words before nodding in agreement, finding the deal beneficiary for him in this deal since she is allowing him into her home.

"Very Well. I agree to these terms." Mordred replied.

Smiling, Blake used her magic to dry the wood and then relight the fire, not wanting to let the pig to go to waste, much to his gratefulness as he was like any other Nintendon, he was always hungry.

 **Meanwhile on Patch.**

Now that Yang regrew her right arm, Kirby being the innocent child he is, believed it was now a good idea to tell Yang about the Wheelies which have taken a liking to Kabu Canyon.

"All right baby, what is it that you want to show me?" Yang asked.

"Look what Miss Death gave me!" Kirby cutely explained.

Looking down in the Canyon, Yang nearly had a heart attack when she saw that Kitty was riding on Wheelie Scooter, racing Rouge on Blaze's nearly naked neck while Kara was riding the Rex Wheelie, showing exactly who is dominant, earning its respect even if she prefers the boards.

"Aren't they cool, Mommy?! Now I can ride a motorcycle just like you!" Kirby asked.

 _'Oh oum I hate to break his heart like this, but I can't let him or any of them drive on the open road.'_ Yang thought.

"Baby, I know that you may like your bikes, but you can't ride on the open road." Yang replied.

"But why? I wanna be just like you and Daddy." Kirby asked, not understanding as he began to cry bit.

"Umm... Well, you see, Kirby. Someone driving may not see that you yourself are driving and may accidentally hurt you or your bike. I'ld be devastated if anything happened to any of you while you were driving." Yang explained, avoiding his tears as he now understood.

"Can I ride on the sidewalk and other places? They can drive anywhere." Kirby asked.

"Hmm... All right, Baby, just don't let anyone get hurt and always wear a helmet. I'm putting my foot down on that last part." Yang replied.

Cheering, Kirby ran down to his bike to tell everyone the good news as they all cheered, not noticing Yang walking away with a worried look on her face.

 _'I better set up some insurance for them just in case. Better safe than sorry.'_ Yang thought.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY ver.)**

 **Blake Belladonna: Hey everyone, Blake here. I just want to let you know that since I'm back home at Menagerie. I'm here to make sure my parents are completely safe, so Adam won't kill them. But for Mordred, I've kept my promise to him about I will take him to Kirby once I teach him about what to do and what not to do.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **Tipping Point**

 **Nora: Another day, another adventure!**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Alright, Chapter 5 has already been published! Blake has finally returned to Menagerie and is talking with her parents ever since she hasn't seen them since Smash Bros. Ultimate Tournament. Now since Tyrian is in Anima, he's planning to find Ruby. How did you like this chapter so far? Leave your reviews in the comments below. Now tune in next time for Issue 6 where Tyrian is fighting Team RNJR and Weiss is at the Charity Ball performing. As for Ben, he's gonna be sneaking in there. See you next chapter!**


	83. V4 I6: Tipping Point

Volume 4 Issue 6: Tipping Point

 **The Continent of Anima.**

 **The pathway to Oniyuri**

The Camera opens up to a cloudy day, and RNJR is following a mossy stone tile path through the wilderness. While walking, Nora stretches her arms up wide.

"Another day, another adventure!" Nora cried excitedly as her team walked beside her with their fearless leader holding the map.

"What's on the agenda today?" Ruby asked.

"Walking!" Jaune said, without looking up.

"With a side of...?" Nora asked.

"More walking." Ren answered as Ruby slumped forward.

"*Sigh* Haven is a lot farther away than I thought." Ruby commented.

"Ruby… how long did you think this journey was going to take?" Asked Ren.

"I don't know! I grew up in a small area, I've never been this far from home without transportation." explained Ruby.

"Right, but... how long?" Jaune asked, still not looking up from his map.

"Maybe like, uh... two weeks?" Ruby explained nervously, showing a bit of her naivety.

" _What?!_ " Jaune cried, looking up from his map to glare at her.

"Okay, fine! Three or something! Look, whatever." Ruby replied, not making eye contact before she noticed something in the distance.

"Hey, what's that?" Ruby asked, seeing a village that looks like it should belong in ancient China if it was uncompleted as Nora moved to a broken fence to get a better view.

"That's... strange. I didn't think we'd be hitting another village for a few days." Jaune said.

"Are those buildings… damage?" Nora asked, trying to get a better look without moving from her spot.

"We should search for survivors!" Jaune cried.

Jaune drops the map and all four go running into the village, with Nora leaping onto the wall and to a rooftop from there. They discover the town to be empty. Ruby lifts a fallen plank of wood to find only plant outgrowth underneath.

"Anything?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing over here!" Nora explained before jumping down.

"No one over here, either!" Jaune added.

"It almost seems like... the town was abandoned." Ren said, crouching on the ground before getting up.

Ruby looks around while the others go offscreen, feeling unease in the wind.

"Hey, I think I found something!" Nora cried in the center with her team.

Ruby turns and rushes over. Nora, Jaune and Ren are looking at a town sign. Nora moves the ivy growing over it to the side to read what it says.

"Oniyuri? Never heard of it." Nora said, placing her hands on her hips in confusion.

"Me neither." Jaune added.

"I have." Ren explained sadly.

Everyone turns towards him waiting for an exclamation.

"You might think of it as Anima's Mountain Glenn, had it never been completed. Years ago, the richest members of Mistral were unhappy with how the Kingdom was being run." Explained Ren

As Ren speaks, there are wide shots showing the various unfinished buildings, disrepair and neglect of the village.

"Frustrated with the council, they pooled their resources together to build their own city, with their own laws. They hoped that one day, it could maybe even become its own Kingdom. Many thought it would be the future." Ren explained as he walks away from the other three.

"I know my parents did." the Lotus Green Ninja finished.

"What happened?" Ruby asked, having a feeling like she already knows.

"What always happens." Ren answered, wiping a bench to reveal a set of claws scratched in.

"The Grimm." Jaune said as Ren clenches his fist and anger.

"Not just any, one." Ren replied.

Ruby briefly faces Nora in confusion, but Nora doesn't move her concerned gaze away from Ren even when Ruby turns back to him.

"One?" Ruby asked, confused and worried.

Several small black birds take off from a tree outside Oniyuri's wall. They fly over the village and the four travelers as if something big and important was coming.

"Come on. Let's just get through here. This place gives me the creeps." Jaune stated.

He turns and leaves, soon followed by Nora. Ren lingers for a moment for a few moments, seemingly in thought, then follows. Ruby is the last to move as she looks over the empty village. Leaves blow through behind her after she follows her friends.

* * *

 **Kingdom of Atlas**

 **Schnee Charity Ball**

The next scene shift to The broken moon shines brightly to the sound of Weiss singing on a alone on a large, empty stage, singing a wordless aria, her arms outstretched. She is perfectly positioned below the center of the painted emblem of Atlas that dominates the stage.

"I'm not your pet, not another thing you own.

I was not born guilty of your crimes.

Your riches and your influence can't hold me anymore.

I won't be possessed,

burdened by your royal test.

I will not surrender.

This life is mine."

Weiss concludes her song and bows while the audience applauds. She looks up to the balcony above stage left where her father and brother are watching. Jacques remains seated, not applauding, while Whitley is standing giving a slower paced, sarcastic clap. While Willow is on the other side holding snow close to her so it doesn't try to eat the stage, Weiss then looks back at the audience, all clapping still in their seats. She turns and walks backstage, her feigned smile replaced with a frown.

A waiter carrying martini glasses on a tray opens up a door and enters the ballroom where people mill about to soft piano notes. He holds the tray next to a young man, who takes a glass before walking off. A blonde woman in a dark green halter dress stops to look at the waiter before moving on. Background conversation is Inaudible as they aren't important at the moment.

 **"** Need anything else?" the Second Waiter asked.

 **"** No." a Blonde Woman replied.

The blonde walks up to a man.

 **"** Hey. Nice dress." the Background Man complimented.

 **"** What, this old thing?" the Blonde Woman asked.

 **"** Heh. Didn't you enjoy the performance?" the Background Man replied.

 **"** Yes, she has a lovely voice." the Blond Woman replied.

The camera pans the room, showing a number of dressed up people as the waiter moves across the room. On the far opposite end of the room is a display area with three large paintings and two abstract statues. To one side Jacques is conversing with a man in glasses and a gray-haired woman in a green dress. They are laughing. Weiss is behind her father, looking at the floor with her hands held primly behind her back. Whitley stands similar further behind their father, only his gaze is directly on him. Willow Is Next to Weiss Holding Snow with a glyph preventing inexpensive jewelry and other type of metal.

"That's precisely my point. We offer Faunus the exact same wages given to the rest of our mining staff. Their argument's completely invalid right out of the gate." Jacques explained, technically telling the truth, however, he does guarantee they get the harsher jobs that usually end in accidents.

"Well, I think the bigger issue here..." the businessman began.

"Ugh." Weiss scoffed, completely bored.

...is our society as a whole." the businessman finished.

"*Scoff* Why, you mean Atlas." Jacques replied, scoffing.

As they converse, Weiss looks over to the largest painting on the end of the ballroom, showing two pictures depicting Beacon Academy with its Cross Continental Transmit tower still standing wow the other one shows a picture of Ben in his Human form standing over Vilgax with the SOT raised in the air.

"Atlas, Mantle... You can't deny the economic disparity between the two." The businessman said.

"I mean, what exactly are you suggesting?" The Businesswoman asked.

Annoyed, Weiss starts to step away, only to have her forearm grabbed by her father, who doesn't even turn around. Weiss halts startled by the action.

"I'm just saying I don't think it's necessarily an issue of compensation as much as it is one of opportunity..." The Businessman replied.

"Where are you going?" Jacques asked, pulling her close.

"I'm... just a little thirsty." Weiss lied, just wanting to leave.

"Sweetheart, we have people for that." Jacques replied.

He lets go of Weiss and begins to raise his arm to call over a waiter. Weiss stops him by grabbing his forearm, prompting a sideways glance from Whitley and Willow.

"What? No, I can get it. I'll be right back, I promise." Weiss replied.

"Just take your time, Weiss. And try to keep an eye on Snow, it's getting a little anxiety." Willow added.

"Look, no one asked them to move here." The businesswoman said.

"But companies like the SDC promised jobs." The businessman replied.

"I'm sorry, I tuned out for a second, but sounds like I'm the good guy again?" Jacques asked, sharing a laugh with the businesswoman as the familiars laugh of Rex Salazar coming over, much to Weiss's surprise.

"The idea of you being a good guy is pretty funny. Especially when you want to buy both mine and Ben's side of the company." Rex added.

"Rex? What are you doing here?" Weiss asked.

"Dealing with your dad's monopoly." Rex explained before turning towards Jacques with a glare.

"Let's talk Business." Rex stated.

Seeing a argument about to happen, Weiss took Snow into her arms before it could get loud because it would opting instead to head towards the painting, finding a young man with light-brown eyes and dull-blue hair in an undercut hairstyle, with the long unshaved hair swept to his left and hanging slightly in his face. He wears a maroon dress shirt and black tie with a black vest decorated with a marigold flower design, silver buttons, and a breast pocket containing a red handkerchief. He also wears a pair of black pants and gray dress shoes. His black belt is worn over his vest and has a silver chain connected to the front of it, with the other end trailing into his left pocket. On his index and ring fingers on each hand, he wears plain silver rings.

This is Henry Marigold.

"It's beautiful. You two match." Henry said.

Weiss stands with her arms crossed, holding tightly to Snow, maintaining a cold expression throughout most of the conversation.

"Yes, it's a lovely painting." Weiss replied, easily brushing off his attempts to flirt.

"So, that was my attempt at breaking the ice. How am I doing so far?" Henry asked.

"*Sigh* You are leaving a lot to be desired." Weiss replied, annoyed.

"You could do better if you have food. Or better yet, just hand one of those rails." Snow added.

"Well, I've always appreciated honesty. Henry Marigold." Henry replied, offering his hand to shake, but only received a blank stare due to the fact her hands were full.

"Weiss Schnee. And this is Snow." Weiss greeted politely.

"I know, I saw your performance. Obviously. *clears throat* You were wonderful. And I promise I'm not just saying that 'cause you're pretty." Henry explained, failing to melt the ice queen's heart as the latter turns her attention back to the painting, creating brief silence between the two.

"Honesty, remember? So, you thinking about buying one?" Henry asked, leaning on the railing.

"No. I don't think so." Weiss replied.

"Yeah, kinda pricey for a painting. Especially for that's rather graphic one." Henry said.

"It's to raise money." Weiss replied with a dangerous edge in her voice.

"Really? For what?" Henry asked, ignorant.

"For what?!" Weiss asked, baffled by his ignorance.

"Heheh, I'll admit, I only come to these things for the food and drinks." Henry admitted, demonstrated as he reaches out and takes a champagne flute as a waiter walks by.

"And the extraordinary company. Of course." Henry finished, pausing as he sips his drink while Weiss shifts her stance to face him letting go of snow who immediately starts to nibble on some of the rails.

"So what, is it another Mantle fundraiser or something?" Henry asked.

"Get. Out." Weiss ordered.

"What?" Henry asked, confused with a slight laugh.

"Get out, or I will have security escort you out." Weiss ordered.

"But I haven't done any-" Henry replied before Snow started to growl with frost coming out of its mouth, thinking Henry is a threat.

"Leave!" Weiss ordered, taking on a more aggressive stance as she raises her voice as Henry stares at her in disbelief before obeying.

"Pfft, whatever." Henry replied, walking away, attempting to take one last drink before it was frozen by Snow as a warning.

Weiss watches him walk away, gripping about overgrown bugs freezing his drink and once he is gone, she turns back to the painting, crosses her arms and closes her eyes, not paying attention to Snow as she turned her eyes to the nearby sculpture and immediately began to feast as well as ignoring an angry businessman complaining about a Double Sundae to a waiter who was trying to apologize for the mistake.

The camera pans up the Beacon Academy and Ben's painting, then shows the sign in front of the display, which reads:

" _SHOW THE WORLD WE CARE_

 _All proceeds go to the Kingdom of Vale_ ".

Weiss' eyes are open again as if she had just been observing the painting, and she once again closes her eyes. The chatter of the party guests grows louder, but one voice stands out among the rest.

"But really, does it come as any surprise, what happened to Vale?" A blonde trophy wife asked.

Weiss opens her eyes and turns slightly, peering over her shoulder at the woman.

"It was a long time coming if you ask me." The Trophy wife finished.

"Honey…" the Husband replied.

The Trophy Wife's Husband places his hand on her shoulder, trying to shush her, but she shakes it off, leaving him to glance around the room with a forced, nervous grin.

"What? Hahaha! You said the same thing last night. If they're so arrogant to think they can get by without proper kingdom defense and solely relying on Tennyson, then I say good riddance." The Trophy Wife said.

While she talks, her Husband drops the act and heaves a silent sigh. The Trophy Wife's rant is cut off by a voice shouting angrily across the room at her.

"Shut up!" Rex shotued, taking the words right out of Weiss's mouth, drawing all ryes towards him.

"You don't have a clue! None of you do!" Rex shouted.

"Excuse me?" the Trophy Wife asked.

"You're all just standing around talking about nothing! Worrying about your hair, your money, your stupid problems that don't mean anything! My partner risked his life to save every last one of you and yet you're using that painting as an excuse to get more money. The only person in this room besides the general and myself who was there in Vale is Weiss. All of you continue your business like nothing ever happened choosing to remain ignorant of what things are really like down in Mantle: The poverty, the disorder, the anger, and the hatred of every single person up here who continues to exploit them like they're nothing." Rex explained.

"How dare you- The alien had eaten the sculpture!" Whitley cried, changing everyone's focus as they look towards Snow who started to doze off after that meal.

"GUARDS GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE! THAT THING HAS COSTED ME TOO MUCH MONEY!" Jacques ordered.

"What? No!" Weiss shouted, standing in front of Snow as the guards approached.

"Out of the way, Weiss. That thing has embarrassed the family!" Jacques ordered, grabbing her arm to pull her away.

"Let go of me! It was an accident and it can be replaced." Weiss replied, trying to struggle.

"Now you're embarrassing the family." Jacques said.

"I said let go!" Weiss shouted.

Weiss breaks free her father's grasp with a harsh tug, but in the process, she loses her balance and collapses to the floor. Suddenly, a glyph manifests next to Weiss, and a Boarbatusk is summoned. She looks at it with wide eyes, her jaw dropping. The Boarbatusk Summon charges toward guards.

It charged towards the guards aiming to trample them for trying to hurt the baby alien before to everyone's surprise it was shot in the head by an arrow of Blood.

Looking up, everyone saw that Ben Tennyson himself was standing on the roof, holding the Moon Staff which transformed into a cane with an orb that had a Full Moon on top, helping him stand up upside down like it was nothing, much to everyone's shock and surprise.

Smirking, Ben stop channeling magic into his feet and dropped down, flipping back over at the last second, landing next to Weiss as he used his cane to stabilize himself.

"Nice job summoning that thing. I'm glad to see you've gotten stronger which means the deal is a deal." Ben said casually as he leaned on Jacques's shoulders, ignoring his look of anger.

"You mean…." Weiss replied, knowing what is coming.

"Blake learned how to manipulate matter and dark magic. Ruby learns transfiguration, but you get to learn elemental and something magic. A deal is a deal after all." Ben explained, smiling.

Biting his Thumb enough to bleed, Ben summoned a monkey statue, holding a scroll, much to everyone's shock and confusion.

"I talked to Enma before I came here. He'll allow you to summon his kind without the test because you don't use the staff, however, you'll be required to learn one very soon. Most summons require your soul and since I know that's not going to happen you'll just have to donate a little bit of blood in order to summon as well as memorize hand signs. This scroll is specially modified, so you can use your Aura instead of Chakra, however, I did have an idea if you don't want to use monkeys." Ben explained.

"What's the second option? Because I do not like monkeys too much." Weiss asked.

"This is something I did with Eva only slightly different where it doesn't involve your soul in anyway." Ben explained.

Growling, Jacques tried to grab Weiss's arm to drag her away before Ben stopped him with a Opaque Mana Dome, blocking him and everyone else from seeing what's going on, much to their confusion and the worry of Willow.

"What the blazes could they be doing in there?" Jacques asked as Ironwood approached with his gun at the ready.

"I don't know, but until then, no one is leaving until he has answered my questions." Ironwood replied.

* * *

 **Inside the Mana dome.**

Inside the dome, Weiss gave Ben a long hug, glad to see him again especially since over half a year ago she heard he was in a coma due to the fact communications are down and she can't use her upgraded scroll to call them without letting her father know since he pays for her scroll and would instantly noticed the long distance calls.

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Ben. We were all so worried that you'd never wake up." Weiss explained.

"Well, I'm awake, but I'm not completely better. My body's still trying to get fully adjusted and I'm going to be going through some massive and rigorous training once I leave this ball." Ben explained.

"So, what's your other idea?" Weiss asked.

"I become your Summon. In my life as Sparda, I'd be summoned to Eva when she was in danger and I can do the same for you, this way you won't have to sell your soul." Ben explained.

"Alright. So how does this whole thing work?" Weiss asked.

"Well, normally you would have to write your name in blood on a contract, however, because I'm not actually a demon, we cut our hands and exchange blood, I chant in the ancient Language and finally you get to summon me on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. You can't summon me on any other day." Ben explained.

"How come I can't summon you any other day?" Weiss asked.

"Because I need to really get back into fighting shape. Yang has recently re-generated her right arm and since Ruby is missing, I also have to focus on finding her. Also, I'm also going to be training Kitty on how to use her aliens as well as Jaune, once I catch up to him. I meant every word when I said I was going to train him." Ben explained.

"Aww... Anyway, let's get started." Weiss replied.

Smiling, Ben changed his cane into a small knife and cut both of their hands, placing them together, exchanging the blood needed as he chanted in the ancient language, creating a chain that connected their arms for a few moments before it disappeared.

"The contract has been made, so now feel free to summon me by channeling your Aura/Magic into your shadow." Ben explained before he looked towards Snow who started to wake up.

Smiling, Ben lowered the mana dome and changed into Big Chill, blinding everyone for a moment in a flash of emerald light as he look towards his biological child who went wide-eyed and tackled his chest, cuddling with him, feeling completely safe.

"Now, what are you doing here on Remnant, little one? You should be on your planet getting ready to make your cocoon." Big Chill asked to Snow, but to everyone else it simply sounded like he was hissing, showing he was speaking the natural language of Necrofriggians due to the Universal Translator on his Ultimatrix.

"I got lost. Somehow, I ended up back here with the cold one, but I couldn't find you, Egg Layer." Snow explained sadly.

"How much have you eaten? Surely you're nearly done by now creating your cocoon." Big Chill asked.

"I need more. They won't let me eat everything in their hollow." Snow whined.

"Then we'll have to fix that." Big Chill replied, changing into a new alien.

Once Big chill transformed, he looked like Diamondhead, but instead of being a giant walking crystal or Petrosapien, he was a silver block of metal, reflecting everyone's image off of his entire body, much to everyone's awe in amazement.

"This is an Alien species called Titaniumus. Their species is similar to Diamondhead's: The Petrosapiens. However, instead of creating crystals, they create Titanium which is a material this planet doesn't have." Ben explained.

Rearing his first back, Ben punched the ground, creating two whole entire Pillars of pure Titanium which Snow began to feast loudly in the center, breaking the top, causing it to fall, hitting Whitley in the right arm, breaking the Ulna, Radius, Humerus, Carpus, Metacarpus, and Phalanges with a loud snap into multiple pieces, since Whitely didn't pull up his Aura.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Let me hea-" Ben began before Jacques finally snapped.

" **GET THAT FREAK OUT OF MY BALL AND MY HOUSE! ALIENS DO NOT BELONG ON THIS PLANET AND NEITHER DO YOU TENNYSON!** " Jacques demanded, making everyone gasp at the decoration.

Sighing, Ben was about to bring out his secret weapon, but when to his surprise a electrical blue portal opened in the middle of the ball, causing a small electrical storm, putting everyone on edge as Ironwood pointed his gun at the portal just in case of something dangerous came out.

"What the heck?" Ben asked, confused.

"Oh, I knew I was forgetting something. Time portals have been opening at random. They're normally one way and there is no telling what will come through." Rex explained.

Preparing for anything Everyone took aim with there weapons when a young pale-skinned girl with very long messy black, hair with bright cold blue eyes. She is rather slim and about average height for an 7 year old came out looking confused then scared as she saw the weapons beginning to cry in fear.

"DON'T YOU DARE POINT YOUR WEAPONS AT HER!" a woman shouted.

Turning towards the voice, everyone saw a mature and aging woman with dark, chin-length hair on both sides of her face and she has a fringe that reaches her eyebrows. She has many scars across her body, especially along her arms and the most prominent being the one across her nose. She also always has a necklace with a red gem on it. Like Neo, she has the genetic condition called heterochromia, which render each of her eyes a different color: her left eye is red while her right eye is bluish-green.

For her dress, she wore something similar to Weiss, only without the sleeves, but was all white and had a blue symbol of three rocket launchers in the shape of a M.

This is the current Councilwoman of Atlas, Mary Vermilion, and for some reason, she shares the same voice like Nu-13, Lambda-11, and Noel/Saya/Mu-12.

"Mommy? Where am I?" The scared girl asked, confused.

"That doesn't matter, Marcy. All that matters is you're here now." Mary replied, pulling her into a deep hug, not knowing that this is her Late Daughter's Past Self.

Smiling sadly, Ben looked into Mary's mind to find out what the woman was hiding, making him mad at the image he saw.

Inside her mind, he saw that Mary came home after being elected councilwoman as she went home to tell her daughter the good news, so they could go out to celebrate the election, until her heart filled with happiness turned to sorrow when she arrived home to saw her one and only child was killed by Vergil who had broken into multiple houses to eat people at random with the help of an unknown helper who shut down all the cameras, allowing him to slip in and out of Mantle and Atlas.

 _'Damn you, Lionheart. You made things difficult for me because I really didn't want to do this.'_ Ben thought.

Smiling sadly, Ben used the shadows to pull Past Marcy to him and push her back through the Time Portal, sending her back to her timeline, but not before taking a piece of her hair.

"NO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" Mary demanded.

"I sent her back, ma'am. I know what happened and I'm truly sorry, but Time must flow the way it has." Ben explained, earning a slap to the face by Mary who was openly crying tears of Anger.

"YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDED THAT! SHE DIED BECAUSE OF LIONHEART'S SON! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO DIE!" Mary shouted.

Staring blankly and ignoring the slap on his face, Ben simply changed into Anubis, only making her even more mad as he took a bite out of her hair, turning the moon red as the light shined through the window, creating an image of Marcy fully solid unlike Lilith Koopa as well as another woman who wore a simple red dress, looking like Mary with only red eyes instead.

"Bwastt quat alalihat almaytat hdha altifl!" Anubis chanted with his powers.

With the chant coming to an end, a skeletal hand reached out of the ground and tapped Marcy and the woman's head head, snapping their eyes open, looking directly upon her mom who looked at her in worry.

"Mom. I really missed you." Marcy said, much to everyone's shock.

"I've resurrected her and your mother as an apology for sending her back in the first place. They know they where died but has no memories of the afterlife but I warn you now. A soul is a delicate object. They can only be resurrected safely once which means if they dies they will stay dead permanently." Anubis warned

In awe of the feat many people began to bow in fear and Awe at the seemingly Perfect resurrection making many of the people watching think one single thing.

 _'Only the gods could bring back the dead.'_ the crowd thought, except for a select few people actually knew him.

Smiling, Ben changed back to normal as he looked towards a shocker but still standing Ironwood.

"Thanks for sending Yang her prosthetic arm, Jimmy. Now that she has regrown her normal arm, she has decided to give it to Nero since he is used to having a former prosthetic like that. Even though Nero regrown his normal right arm, he's going to convert that arm you sent to my wife into a weapon for himself." Ben said before holding out his arm towards the window.

Leaning forward, everyone was disappointed when nothing happened as they expected something major because they all saw his fight.

"Sometimes you have to give it a moment." Ben stated, who did not have to even read their minds to know what they were thinking.

After a moment, The Yamato **(his, not Vergil Sparda's)** came flying back into his hand, breaking the window in the process, not that he carried in anyway since he now had his sword back in his possession.

"Rex, it's time to go. Weiss, be sure that Snow finishes her nest by tonight, do not let her stop eating for any reason even to take a nap because if she doesn't finish tonight, she may die." Ben ordered.

"I thought Snow doesn't have a gender." Weiss replied, completely confused as Necrofriggians are Asexual.

"She's not supposed to have one. For whatever reason, her mana is saying that she is female which I'll have to find out why it says that later." Ben explained.

Pulling out the blade, Ben created a portal back home, allowing him and Rex to leave in peace, appearing back in the living room on Patch where Hope was reading a book.

"So, how did it go?" Hope asked, not looking up from her book.

"It went well. Although, I think I may be worshipped by some people like Risa again." Ben explained, chuckling at the glare he got from Hope.

"Oh geez. Please tell me your joking?" Hope asked.

"Hehehe. I wish I could." Ben replied, chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head.

Closing her eyes, Hope thought about the situation before deciding to just go along with it as there was no changing the situation at the moment as she just went with it for now, creating a rather awkward moment between the two.

"I'll leave you be. You two clearly got stuff to work out." Rex said, quickly leaving.

Taking a seat on the couch, the two sat in relative silence, neither one being able to break the silence without making things awkward for each other in the moment.

"Hope-" Ben began after a moment of silence before she raised a hand.

"Ben. I don't know if I can love you like Lucy and Thorin did... But I want to give it a try." Hope explained, using the book to cover her blush.

Smiling, Ben knew that this was the time to see just what will happen in the future if things go well with them, never knowing halfway around the world as things are about to change for Team RNJR.

* * *

 **The Continent of Anima**

 **With Team RNJR.**

As the four members of Team RNJR continue out of Oniyuri, Ren suddenly senses something. He puts out his hand to stop the other three, eyes closing as he focuses. Somewhere close by Tyrian can be seen running. Ren draws his weapon. Ruby, Nora and Jaune immediately follow suit. Tyrian soon leaps high over the wall to engage them in combat.

He immediately takes out his weapons in a seamless motion and, laughing eagerly, moves to attack Ruby. Ren intervenes, StormFlower clashing with Tyrian's claw blades. Ren attempts to both kick and shoot Tyrian, but he dodges. The two have a couple more attack and parries until Tyrian kicks Ren several feet away.

Tyrian turns to go after Ruby again, who rushed forward with Crescent Rose to meet him. Tyrian uses his blades to block the scythe and kicks Ruby backward. She easily remains upright and they clash again. Tyrian manages to land a strike on Ruby's right arm, causing her to cry out at the pain and him to laugh. She's doesn't break stride however and leaps back to take a swing at him with her scythe. He dodges and then lands a moving blow against the body of Crescent Rose, causing a red shimmer to cross her Aura in the area of the strike.

Jaune steps in at that moment and Tyrian climbs onto his shield and grins at him. Nora rushes in with Magnhild, but Tyrian just leaps from Jaune's shield to her hammer and up through the top story of a narrow, rectangular building. Holding himself up with his feet on wooden frames to either side of him, Tyrian looks down at Team RNJR.

"We're not looking for a fight!" Jaune cried.

"Who are you? I've seen you in the Smash Bros. Tournament, but I don't know who you are?" Ren asked.

"Who I am matters not to you Or you. Or—" Tyrian began, pointing to Nora and Ren, but pauses at Jaune, seemingly in thought.

"Well... you _do_ interest me and it's not because of the watch." Tyrian said, making Jaune nervous.

"No, I only matter to you." Tyrian finished as he points to Ruby, and the rest of RNJR turn to look at her much to her confusion.

"Me?" Ruby asked, confused, but had some suspicion.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You, you haven't the slightest clue, do you? Oh, how exciting this must be." Tyrian replied, breaking down in laughter.

"What do you want?" Ruby asked, making him gasp as he placed his hand on his heart dramatically.

"Oh, the rose has thorns! My little flower, I'm here to whisk you away with me!" Tyrian asked.

"Well, what if she doesn't _want_ to go with you?" Nora asked, stepping close to her friend.

"Well, I'll take her." Tyrian explained as Jaune walks over and stands between him and Ruby, his shield held in front of him.

"We're _not_ going to let you do that." Jaune stated with a tone of warning.

Tyrian closes his eyes and inhales through his teeth. His eyes slowly open, and he happily growls a single word with a dark grin.

"Good." Tyrian replied.

Happy that they are willing to fight, Tyrian moved so fast, he appeared right behind Jaune with his claws, ready to cut the blonde down.

"Jaune!" Ren cried.

Ren deliberately shoots Jaune's shield so that the ricochet hits Tyrian. Tyrian covers his eyes with his arm and then cartwheels onto Jaune's shield, using his claw blades to spin in the air against it. Ruby steps in to face Tyrian on his descent, but he just kicks her to the side. She regains her ground by using Crescent Rose to steady herself. Jaune takes a swing with his sword at Tyrian, but he simply dodges and kicks him away as well.

His next move is to run toward Nora. From across the way, Ruby grins and shoots Nora with lightning Dust. It passes just over Tyrian's left shoulder, as he turns as he senses it. Nora gets knocked down when the bolt makes contact, dropping Magnhild in the process.

Mistaking the move for an error on Ruby's part, Tyrian gives Nora a baffled stare and laughs while Ren, Jaune and Ruby simply watch and wait.

"Well isn't that ironic." Tyrian said, chuckling a bit as he wiped away an imaginary tear.

He senses something is up and loses his mirth. With a determined, satisfied grin, a now upright and supercharged Nora rushes Tyrian from behind, moving over his right shoulder and coming before him just in time to hit him with Mjolnir. The blast from the contact has the other three covering their eyes from the backwash of dust and air, Jaune actually taking cover behind his shield.

The air clears to reveal a perfectly fine Tyrian in a crouch, using his now unveiled scorpion tail to block Mjolnir. He giggles and curls his fingers at Nora.

"Surprise." Tyrian said.

Tyrian kicks Nora twice in the face before leaping backwards and upward onto a roof, leaving his coat behind.

"He's... a Faunus." Ren said, lowering his guns.

"What is this about? The White Fang? Roman Torchwick?" Ruby asked.

"Plastic soldiers and pawns. My heart and body belong only to our goddess." Tyrian explained, throwing his arms into the sky.

"Salem…" Ruby said, allowing Tyrian to gain a sadistic Smirk.

" **YOU'RE NOT WORTHY TO SPEAK HER NAME!** " Tyrian screamed.

Tyrian leaps back into the fray. He uses his tail to knock Crescent Rose down. Though surprised, Ruby doesn't lose her grip on it. The two both attack each other and miss until Tyrian kicks Ruby backwards again.

Tyrian uses his tail to go after Ren before finally kicking him away and attacking Jaune next.

A crow flies determinedly toward the fray while Tyrian kicks Jaune back and then Nora, and then Ren returns for more only to leap away again. Without missing a beat, Tyrian lets Ren be and goes after Ruby again. In quick succession, he delivers a right hook to her face and a left blow to her torso, causing red shimmers on her Aura on her head and chest respectively. He turns and swings his tail to knock her back into the air. She flies back several feet and he rushes forward to meet her before she lands. While Ruby's still midair, he kicks her right in the abdomen, causing a large red shimmer over her abdomen and hips.

The incoming crow turns into Qrow who keeps running forward after landing.

Tyrian approaches Ruby on the ground and raises his stinger, his eyes turning dark purple. Nora, who is comforting a fallen Ren, and Jaune both look on in horror. Laughing, Tyrian is about to strike with his scorpion tail when Qrow bursts through a building and inserts himself between them, holding his weapon behind his back. There's a metallic noise as Tyrian's stinger hits against Qrow's weapon and clips into the blade. He lets out a nervous giggle of surprise while Ruby and Qrow make eye contact and smile at each other with Ruby gasping in surprise.

"Hey." Qrow said as the screen cuts in black.

* * *

 **Omake: A Explanation, a Song and the Winnings.**

 **Island of Patch**

 **Xiao Long-Rose-Branwen Family Home**

Sitting at the dinner table waiting for his lunch, Kirby was wondering what was taking so long especially with his mommy going out for ramen with his cousin Pisces and his daddy was talking to his other mommies, much his annoyance since from what his young mind can understand is wrong. A daddy is only supposed to love one mommy and not other mommies.

Kitty, however, was just bored as she waited for lunch to eat so she could start training with her dad now that he was awake since she did not want to risk using the fusion mode on the watch without someone nearby.

Placing a plate of ham sandwiches on the table, Tai quickly became concerned when he say the annoyed look on Kirby's face as he did not even try to start eating his sandwiches showing his distracted features.

"What's the matter, Kirby? You're not eating like you usually are." Taiyang asked.

"Why do you love both grandmas? Papa always said someone should only be with one person." Kirby asked, confused.

"Yeah. Mom and Dads are only supposed to be with a single person." Kitty added, as she and her adopted alien brother couldn't understand Harems.

"Well, you see it's complicated. Love doesn't necessarily mean you can only love a single person, I mean take your dad for example: In his first life, he loved your mom, but he also grew to love others just as much. From what I can gather, they all loved each other to the end." Tai explained.

"I don't understand. Miss Circe loves Uncle Rex, but he loves Aunt ruby, then shouldn't he like her as well?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah. She seems to hate aunt Ruby." Kitty added.

"Well, not necessarily. Some people like other people, but like your uncle, he just doesn't like Circe, he likes Ruby." Tai explained.

"The idea of emotional attachments mean nothing. All that matters in strength in one's family." Daphne added, coming inside with Samus.

"But Mama and Papa loved each other." Kirby replied.

"What brought this up Kirby?" Tai asked.

"Now that Daddy is awake, he is spending time with my other mommies, but not my mommy." Kirby explained.

"Then she should have been stronger. Strength is all that matters and all that will ever matter." Daphne added.

Growling, Kitty kicked Daphne's chair away as she was climbing up sending her to the ground.

"Stop insulting her, you bully! She is much stronger than you ever could be!" Kitty cried.

"She lost an arm. If she was stronger than me she would have been fine." Daphne replied, getting up lowering the temperature ready to fight.

"That's enough! There is never a reason to fight family!" Kirby cried.

"Then Meta Knight was a fool. How he became head of your house, I will never know." Daphne replied.

"I know how. I was there." Kirby explained, thinking about how it happened.

 **Flashback to 9 years ago**

 **Planet Pop Star**

On the planet Pop Star, a younger Clark was watching Meta Knight and Sparta both trying to one again kill each other which has only gotten worse now that Martha had died a week ago from the radiation monster which only seemed to make Meta Knight even more on edge and pissed off at NME then ever before as his brother insisted that Clark needed to be trained 50 times harder due to the attacks on their worlds, becoming more and more aggressive than ever before.

Watching the two try to kill each other again, Mavis used her shadows to separate the two brothers again, much to their annoyance as they are still constantly ending their battles and ties.

"You both need to find a way to settle this. You're both perfectly evenly matched, so stop trying to kill each other, because it's not going to happen." Mavis lectured as Kara came with a letter, showing the Death Battle symbol and contract with the fine prints.

"Mother. Father. Uncle Meta Knight. Clark has been invited to Death Battle." Kara explained, surprising the three adults.

"Poyo, Poyo?" **(Death Battle?)** Kirby asked, confused.

"Your uncle's favorite show. It seems that Wizard and Boomstick wish to allow him to participate." Meta knight explained.

"Only the strong survive in Death Battle. Why they would invite my nephew is a mystery." Sparta added, giving Meta Knight an idea.

"Perhaps we can use this to our advantage, Brother. Should my son win, you will willingly step down as head of house and embrace the changes I will make." Meta Knight proposed.

"And if I win, Brother, Clark will be trained as hard as I wish without your interference. If he truly is the Chosen One to stop NME, he shall be the strongest out of our entire race without weakness." Sparta replied, doing the same thing.

Shaking hands, The two brothers made their agreement and signed the letter without hesitation, even if they have no idea who this Majin Buu is.

 **In the Death Battle waiting room.**

Sitting in the Death Battle waiting room, Clark started to get bored as he waited for hours, so the hosts could track down the mysteriously "bubblegum guy" whoever that is because he wasn't really paying attention to much his now regret as he was Bored!

Bored, Clark started to get up and look around finding a room unlocked with all sorts of cool looking toys, not seeing the Sign saying: **"Wiz's Lab. Restricted Area. STAY OUT, BOOMSTICK!"**

Finding a bracelet with cool buttons, Clark put it on his right stubby arm, transporting himself to who knows what.

 **The magical land of Equestria**

 **The town of Ponyville**

 **Sugarcube Corner**

After teleporting in a flash of blue light, Kirby inside a giant Gingerbread house in the first floor which shows a store-front which is also a gathering space, much to his confusion before he was picked up by a pink pony.

The pinkk pony has happy blue eyes and vivid, fluffy, hot-pink mane. She always wears a lively smile and is very outgoing. Her body is a light pink, and her Cutie Mark consists of three balloons: one yellow, and two blue. They represent her talent and love of throwing parties. Whenever she is depressed, her hair straightens out again, like when she was young, sad, and alone.

This is Pinkamena Diane Pie, or more commonly known as Pinkie Pie, a member of the Mane 6 and current holder of the Element of Harmony: Laughter.

"Hi there, Little Pink, Cute, and Cuddly Baby Cutie! I'm Pinky Pie! I've never seen you before! You must be new here! Prepare to be welcomed!" Pinky cried excitedly, disappearing with a crazy music box as Clark cutely became curious.

 **BGM - Pinkie Pie - Welcome Song - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 2 OST Season 2 Episode 18: A Friend in Deed.**

 _ **"Welcome welcome welcome**_

 _ **A fine welcome to you**_

 _ **Welcome welcome welcome**_

 _ **I say how do you do?**_

 _ **Welcome welcome welcome**_

 _ **I say hip hip hurray**_

 _ **Welcome welcome welcome**_

 _ **To Ponyville today!"**_

 **BGM ends.**

Giggling like a Baby, Clark started to clap happily with baby babbles to hear a great song before the bracket brought him right back where Wiz glared at him, causing him to cutely smile sheepishly as he babbles like a Baby.

"Not one word, Boomstick." Wiz said to his co-host as the latter held up his Smartphone who just took a picture.

"But look at him! He's just so adorable and cuddly! You can't be mad at that face!" Boomstick replied, showing that he has a soft spot for cute things including babies as Wiz sighed as Boomstick posted the Photo of Wiz trying to be angry at Kirby online.

 **Later after the fight: Kirby vs. Majin Buu.**

After the fight, Clark appeared in the backyard after winning where he was met to his surprise was a smiling Sparta since he NEVER smiles, much to his confusion.

"You did well, nephew, so perhaps there is hope for you yet. Here is your reward." Sparta said, handing Kirby a bag.

Opening the bag, Clark was confused by orange colored balls inside the bag, but he did like the smell inside.

"This is a fruit called an Orange. It is tradition for every Nintendon to have a exotic piece of food after a major battle." Sparta explained, peeling one for him before leaving, not knowing how much his nephew would come to love this gift.

 **Flashback end.**

"And that's how Papa became in charge and I Discovered Oranges!" Kirby cutely explained.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY ver.)**

 **Weiss Schnee: Hello everyone, Weiss here, and I'd like to say I'm so glad that Ben is finally back and the fact that Snow is apparently a female. Not to mention, I have the** **ability to summon Ben on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. Well, things are going our way since Ben is back and he won't be going anywhere.**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **Punished**

 **Tyrian: As I live and breathe, Qrow Branwen. A true Huntsman has entered the fray!**

* * *

 **Toy2711: Okay, Chapter 6 is done! How did you all like the fact that Weiss now has her own ability to summon Ben on those specific days? And the fact he made his dramatic entrance in the Charity Ball? Leave your comments in the reviews below. Now tune in next time for Issue 7 where Qrow fights Tyrian in Oniyuri. See you next chapter.**


	84. V4 I7: Punished

Volume 4 Issue 7: Punished

 **Kingdom of Mistral**

 **Oscar's Farm**

The opening starts with Oscar siting on his bed in his room, reading a book by the light of a lantern before he hears his aunt.

"Oscar, supper's almost ready!" His Aunt called, breaking his concentration.

"What're we having?" Oscar asked.

"Doesn't matter! You're eating it!" His Aunt replied.

"I never agreed to these terms!" Oscar said jokingly.

"It's part of the "living under my roof" contract! Read the fine print, then come wash up!" His Aunt explained.

Oscar closes his book and stands up. He is walking toward the door when a voice resounds, causing him to pause.

"We have to leave." Ozpin stated mentally, only for the exact opposite to happen as Oscar continued to walk towards the door.

"Oscar. Oscar!" Ozpin shouted as Oscar is about to grasp the door handle, but holds back at the last second.

"I've decided you're not real, so you might as well give up." Oscar replied, questioning his sanity a bit as he talked to the voice in his head.

"I understand how you're feeling. I went through the same panic and confusion." Ozpin explained.

Oscar turns around and looks at an open book on the floor. He bends down and shuts it, talking aloud as he puts it and the one next to it away on a shelf.

"It's not real. It's not real. It's not real." Oscar chanted as he stands up and looks at his reflection in the window.

"I can assure you, you are perfectly sane." Ozpin replied with assurance.

"I'm talking to a voice in my head." Oscar countered.

"I didn't say you were normal. I said you were sane." Ozpin replied as Oscar continues heading for the door ignoring him.

"There's quite a significant difference between—" Ozpin began until Oscar shouted.

"Shut _up_! You think this is funny? It's not." Oscar cried.

"We are in complete agreement on that matter, I promise you. Believe me, I wish this weren't the case. But as I've told you, our Aura, our _souls_ are combined." Ozpin explained.

Oscar looks up at the ceiling without really focusing on anything but clearly showing his disgust.

"I'm done talking to you." Oscar replied.

"Have you ever been to Haven?" Ozpin asked.

"I told you I'm not going, and I told you I'm done listening." Oscar said, showing Ozpin has had this talk before.

"Do you think you could describe the headmaster's office?" Ozpin asked, knowing it's time.

"No. Why would I know that? I've never seen—" Oscar began, but was cut off.

"Try. Right now." Ozpin ordered.

"It's probably... It's..." Oscar began, trailing off as his eyes widen and his face slackens with the visual pans around his head in a circle as he continues to speak.

"It's autumn-colored... with a large mahogany desk. There's a small table with chairs in a corner for guests, with a tea set that... I... I gave him." Oscar answered.

The pan suddenly stops when Oscar refers to himself in the first person. He puts his hand to his head, disconcerted.

"Why did I say that? Why did I know that? Why did I say that?" Oscar asked, becoming increasingly bothered and he starts backing up, dropping his hand trying not to freak out.

"Because I helped build that school, and the tea set was a gift to the man running it now." Ozpin explained as Oscar took a seat on his bed and holds his head, groaning in annoyance and confusion.

"If you don't believe me, you can look it up. If I recall, your aunt has several books on Mistral downstairs. I'm certain you could find a picture in one of them." Ozpin added, not helping the situation as Oscar started to rationalize.

"That... that's right, I must've seen it in a picture." Oscar replied.

"Oscar..." Ozpin said.

Oscar stands upright, tightening his fists at his sides and shouts..

"Stop talking to me!" Oscar shouted.

"I have a grave responsibility to uphold. We both do." Ozpin explained.

"I never agreed to anything." Oscar replied, falling to his knees in despair.

"No, you didn't. And neither did I, at first. But you do have an opportunity." Ozpin said.

"For what?" Oscar asked, looking up.

"Greatness, hopefully. Greatness in knowing that, when the world needed help, _you_ were the one to reach out your hand. It won't come without hardship, without sacrifice, but I know you don't want to live the rest of your life working as a farmhand in Mistral." Ozpin explained.

"So you just decided to read my thoughts?" Oscar asked, wide eyed as he put his hands on his head.

"I… well there are _our_ thoughts now." Ozpin explained.

"Get out of my head!" Oscar demanded, putting his hands on his head again.

"Oscar! Supper time! I better see clean hands!" Oscar's Aunt called.

Oscar looks toward the door, but remains silently on the floor.

* * *

 **Kingdom of Atlas**

 **Schnee Manor**

 **Weiss's Bedroom**

 **With Weiss, Snow, and Jacques**

The scene changes to Weiss sitting on her bed in her room with her head bowed and her hands folded in her chest holding snow who was growling at Jacques who kept pacing in front of her while Willow rushed Whitley to the hospital for his arm.

"Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable." Jacques ranted before he stops, then turns and points at Snow who Growled right back.

"Do you have any idea what that thing has cost us?" Jacques demanded.

"I-" Weiss tried but was silenced when her father cut her off.

"And _don't_ think I'm just talking about Lien here! Your Brothers arm! Our reputation! Our... our..." Jacques ranted before he sighs angrily and holds his head, unable to come up with the words to finish expressing the gravity of the incident turning away, allowing Weiss to speak after a moment.

"I want to leave." Weiss admitted.

"I beg your pardon?" the head of the company asked, turning back towards his daughter.

"I said I want to leave. I don't want to stay here anymore. I don't want to stay in _Atlas_ anymore!" Weiss admitted.

"Young lady, I don't give a damn about what you want! This isn't about _you_. This is about the Schnee family name and your apparent insistence on dragging it through the mud looking after that thing!" Jacques replied.

"I have done nothing but fight to uphold the honor of my family name, a name that you married into!" Weiss shouting standing up letting go of snow which proved to be a mistake.

Jacques slaps Weiss hard on her left cheek, sending her head to the side as she gasps in reaction. She puts her hand on her cheek and turns to face her father, looking at him a little incredulously as she lowers her hand. He looks right back at her, unrepentant.

Snow, not wanting to see Weiss hit like this tried to freeze Jacques, but turns out he was prepared as he pulled out a red Fire Dust crystal, unleashing its power, stopping Snow from freezing him and allowing him to grab and start tearing its wings.

Eyes widening in horror, Weiss immediately channeled Magic into her shadow, causing it to unknowingly change in a manner similar to Bayonetta, matching Ben's SDT which instantly came out through her shadow, looking confused on why he was summoned so soon, but became instantly angered changing into his normal DT, grabbing his rival by the throat before he could do anything permanent.

"You have gone _**BEYOND**_ the limit this time: Messing with a demon's child." DT Ben said whose eyes where replaced with ever burning Soul Fire.

"Get out of my house, you freak!" Jacques roared until DT Ben BURNED him in Soul Fire, causing him to scream in Pain, with permanent burns on his body physically along with the fact his soul was permanently damaged by the soul fire.

"No! You harmed MY daughter and Friend! Because of you, the entire world of Remnant shall face divine punishment!" DT Ben roared.

Throwing him through the door, DT Ben let him groan in pain as the manor security came in and pointed their weapons at him which proved to be a mistake as a wall of fire blocked the doorway preventing anyone from entering and leaving.

"Weiss, gather your things. You're coming with me to Patch, that barrier will last one week, allowing Snow to properly grow inside her cocoon because I can't risk moving out without damaging it especially since it's not finished." DT Ben ordered, glaring towards the doorway.

"I cannot leave my mother especially with how things are at the moment. I can't change Atlas if I'm running away." Weiss replied, gently picking up Snow as she cried in pain as SDT Ben quickly used his Magic on Snow, giving her Pain Immunity as Snow developed a hatred for Jacques.

"Weiss. Tell. Me. The. Truth. Has He EVER hit you before this?" DT Ben asked, dangerously calm for her liking.

Knowing there was no point in denying it since he can easily read her mind, Weiss slowly nodded, causing the demon to summon his staff and Crown, changing into his King's clothes, much to her worry because Ben only did this if he was mad or serious.

"BY THE POWER VESTED IN ME AS KING, I SUMMON THE ANODITE YANG YING XIAO LONG-TENNYSON AND PISCES NIGHT STARS!" DT Ben shouted, slamming the Moon Staff into the ground, bringing the two cousins into the room, much to their confusion as they where doing each other's hair.

"Ben? Weiss? What's going on?" Yang asked confused, especially when she saw Snow, but instantly leapt into action, healing the torn wing which thankfully wasn't too badly damage so she could heal it.

"Long story short, her father has hit Weiss multiple times apparently as well as hit Snow and tried to tear apart her wings in a fit of rage. He has crossed the line and we're going to announce our presents to the world even if it means being like Risa again." DT Ben explained, causing Yang to groan.

"I thought we weren't going to do Risa anymore. I really don't want to be seen as a Goddess again..." Yang mumbled before realizing something very important:

Pisces is out of the dome.

"Ben. My cousin is out of the dome which means Circe is no doubt on her way!" Yang shouted.

"I don't want to be taken!" Pisces cried, holding on to Yang's leg.

"I know what I am doing. Yang, remember the Magic created after we died the first time?" Ben asked.

Confused, Yang began to search her memories before finding it, causing her to grin like a shark as she summoned her own crown, changing her clothes which also broke her ponytail holder, freeing her hair, much to Pisces's amazement.

"Pisces, change and come with us. Little one finish your cocoon then start your grouth. You have to be done." DT Ben ordered, transforming himself into his Anodite Form which now for some reason was Black instead of Green.

Smirking, Yang changed herself, revealing her Golden Anodite form to Weiss, much to her amazement since she only heard about her friend transforming, never actually getting to see it until now.

"If you're sure about staying here Weiss then the fire will die out the moment we leave, however, you must do everything in your power to guarantee Snow's cocoon is kept safe otherwise she could die." Anodite Ben said to her.

Nodding her head, Weiss covered her eyes as the three Anodites teleported out of the room as the fire died down just in time for snow to fly to her cocoon and start working as quiet as she can now becoming very afraid of the tormentor known as Jacques Schnee.

"Where is the Alien?!" Jacques demanded.

"Ben took her, she's long gone." Weiss lied, earning another slap to the face, but unknowingly unaware of a certain hidden camera recording EVERYTHING what Jacques did to her and Snow, all thanks to Willow Schnee as the Camera Footage managed to get their entire Conversation while recording Jacques hurting both Weiss and Snow.

"The one thing you're never good at was lying. If that alien is somewhere in this house, it'll be shot on sight by the security unless you tell me where it is now." Jacques replied.

"No. I won't tell you." Weiss replied.

"Then you are no longer the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Jacques stated, stunning Weiss at this revelation especially with all that it means.

"Clearly, the trauma you endured at the fall of Beacon was too much for you. Which is why you've generously revoked your claim to the company and its earnings and passed it on to your brother Whitley." Jacques explained.

"Mother will never agree to this." Weiss replied.

"She doesn't have a choice, I'm in control of the company not her as such the staff will be making sure you do not leave the grounds without my explicit permission." Jacques explained, walking away until a clone of Ben appeared under Ben's orders, making him permanently afraid.

"Not so fast, Asshole. You're still gonna pay due to my Boss's Orders as of this moment. Lights out." Clone Ben added, quickly downloading the Camera Footage to his scroll and permanently disabled the hidden cameras as he began to torture Jacques off-screen as the latter screamed in pain as darkness surrounded him.

* * *

 **The Kingdom of Atlas**

 **Outside Atlas Academy**

 **With Ben, Yang, and Pisces.**

Standing in the center of Atlas invisible, The king and queen of Anodyne were looking at everyone completely ignorant of the curse that will fall on the world of Remnant.

"Don't be scared, Pisces. We're just going to make major changes." Yang explained.

Taking deep breaths, The two step to the stairways, summoning every student as well as the news anchors from across the world with cameras outside in front of them.

Looking around, everyone became surprised when they saw Ben and Yang appeared before them, removing the invisibility from the two.

Smirking, Ben began to change into his SDT form with his own sword at the ready, raising his Wings into the air, looking down at the mere mortals.

Doing the same thing with Angel Trigger, the two rose into the air, looking down at everyone with Pisces still invisible, looking up in awe and confusion on what's going on.

"You mortals have angered me for the last time." SDT Ben spoke, causing the shadows to lengthen with each word.

"A baby alien has been hurt due to fear and hatred of those not from this world." Angel Trigger Yang explained, brightening the kingdom.

"So now a curse shall be placed upon the world until all racism and discrimination has been erased." The two finished simultaneously at once with the cameras focusing on both their faces at once.

Summoning the Box given to them by Palutena, the two opened it up, releasing a blood red ball with curse magic courtesy of the Light Goddess of Skyworld and touched every single person on the planet, writing the word "Racist" across their for heads for those who are especially it as it also affected Adam and Jacques and technically the White Fang because they are being racist towards Humans and also Aliens in return.

 _'So that's what that does...'_ the two thought, knowing that half the population is Racist while the other Half is Non-Racist as it was now more easier to tell.

Letting it sink in, the two waited for the panic to start before they send everyone back so they can release the news since communications are still down just in time for Circe to appear.

"Hello, Thorin, I see you've brought me my descendent." Circe greeted, ignoring how Pisces flew close to her cousin, holding her leg tightly.

"I'm only going to say this one time and one time only, Circe. Either repent for your actions and come home to make up for your crimes." Ben warned darkly.

"Clearly, I've not repented for my so-called crime. All that matters to the Multiverse is and shall always be power." Circe replied without regret, showing that she is like a combination of Nightmare and Cinder.

"Then we have no choice." Yang said.

Slipping out of her cousin's grasp, the two lovers pointed their hands at Pisces with their crowns glowing black and yellow respectively, much to Circe's shock before she tried to stop the process only to be blasted backwards.

Looking up, Circe let out a scream of rage at the sight of the object upon her descendant's head.

The object in question was a tiara consisting of two golden shaped pieces to each side and a center blue diamond shaped piece. Each piece has a Sapphire adornment inside.

"NO! SHE IS MY GRANDCHILD! SHE IS MINE!" Circe screamed.

"Only when you truly repent will she be yours. Until then, she is the crown princess of the kingdom." Ben explained, confusing Pisces and the Atlas Soldiers that rushed out.

"This is Blasphemy! I deserve that Power! That rule!" Circe screamed before disappearing.

Smirking, Ben used his shadows to take everyone to the living room on Patch where Aquarius was pacing back-and-forth in worry since she just watched her daughter and her niece disappear before they returned right in front of her.

"What did you do?! Why does she have a Crown on her head?!" Aquarius demanded, shaking Ben like a maniac.

"Uggggh... Now I know how Natsu feels on transportation!" Ben groaned as Aquarius continued to shake him.

"We made her the Crowned Princess of our Kingdom." Yang explained, shocking Aquarius as she stopped shaking Ben.

"What?" Aquarius asked.

"What do you mean "I'm a princess"? I thought only your kids could be a prince and princess." Pisces asked.

"Pisces, me and Ben can't have kids together. Nothing short of a miracle will allow that to ever happen, however, unless we do somehow have a kid, you will be the next queen of our people." Yang explained slowly to help Pisces to understand.

"I don't want to be Queen! I want to be a Huntress!" Pisces cried.

"You can be both. I mean, right now, I'm a Queen, but I'm also training to be a Huntress." Yang explained.

"And, did none of you think to even consult me about this? Won't Circe just try to take her even more?" Aquarius asked, raising several good points.

"Yes, she may. However, because of this, Pisces will have much greater protection than anything else we can offer because she'll have direct access to our castle, allowing her to come and go as she pleases unless we remove that access." Ben explained.

"*Sigh* Tell me everything I need to know." Aquarius stated.

"I'll leave that to you, Ben. Come with me, Cuz. Since you don't need sleep and neither do I, you might as well get started on your lesson about everything you need to know about being a princess." Yang replied as the scenery changed while Ben mentally ordered his clone to stop his torture and retreat as it was enough damage to Jacques.

* * *

 **The Continent of Anima**

 **Abandoned Village of Oniyuri.**

 **With Qrow and Team RNJR**

The camera shifts to Tyrian pulling his tail back as Qrow turns around, swinging his weapon and holding at the ready by his side.

 **BGM start- Bad Luck Charm - Qrow Branwen's Theme**

"As I live and breathe, Qrow Branwen. A true Huntsman has entered the fray!" Tyrian said, bowing dramatically as Ruby gets up and sets Crescent Rose on its end while Qrow glances back at her.

"I don't know. This guy is weird." Ruby explained.

"Look, pal, I'm not sure who you are, but you need to leave my niece alone." Qrow warned, looking back towards the crazy scorpion.

"Why, friend, my name is Tyrian. And I'm afraid that is not possible. My assignment from Her Grace was to retrieve this young girl. So, that is what I must do. One does not upset the Queen." Tyrian said, placing his hand on his heart once again.

"Queen?" Jaune asked.

"Salem." Qrow replied, understanding.

"Who?" Jaune asked.

"Hmm, I think we've had enough talk now, don't you?" Tyrian asked, assuming a crouching position with his tail up.

"You took the words right out of—" Qrow began until the fight began.

Tyrian rushes Qrow before he can finish voicing the thought and the two fight Creating several swings which the just the old Crow blocks effortlessly before creating a shockwave that sends the scorpion flying backwards having to use his claws to slow his travel time in which Qrow tries to take a vantage of only for his harbinger to be blocked and Tyrian to dodge. As Tyrian blocks a strike a roof gets damaged by the shock-wave and Tyrian uses The Queen's Servants built in guns to get free. As Qrow blocks the shots with Harbinger, Ren and Nora join in, but Tyrian easily knocks them away by basically breakdancing. He moves to chase them, but Qrow intervenes to hold him back.

"Don't come closer!" Qrow ordered, looking towards them before pushing back Tyrian with Harbinger.

"Fine!" Ruby shouted in reply.

Ruby takes Crescent Rose to the top of a building and waits for an opening to shoot Tyrian. However, both he and Qrow move too fast for her to get a clear shot much to her annoyance as they were faster than even her.

Down below, the two fighters were still going at it before the scorpion managers to use his tail to disarm Qrow by forcing him to dodge with his head where he uses his tail to grab the Harbinger and throw it into a nearby building where he giggles. This slows things down enough for Ruby to repeatedly shoot at him from the roof, but an amused Tyrian just deflects each with his tail.

Looking at his fist, Qrow pops his knuckles before shrugging and switches to punching Tyrian in the face much to his shock as he didn't put up his aura. Looking up Tryain did not even have a second to respond as he was being punched like crazy and With a final kick, Qrow manages to send Tyrian flying and casually moves to retrieve Harbinger from where it embedded in a wall. Tyrian waits crouched until Qrow has his back turned before striking, but Qrow merely leaps on top of his own weapon and partially changes it to scythe mode. Using the gun barrels he propels himself to a roof top, where he grabs a board piece allowing him to use his hand to stand upside down before Tyrian follows as their battle continues Cutting the board into allowing him to use the queen servant to latch onto the Harbinger. They appear evenly matched until Qrow notices a damaged beam. He tricks Tyrian into landing on it and the Faunus descends into the building and uses his tail to drag Qrow down, too.

This is enough to make Ruby decide to no longer stay back. Just as she reaches the building, Qrow comes out through a wall, his body bouncing. He tosses Harbinger which lands with its blade in the ground, and Qrow perches atop it. Red flickers of damaged Aura move over his body twice.

Tyrian comes out of the floating dust and grime inside the building, purple flickers moving across his body. As the two begin to strike again, Ruby jumps in between and deflects Tyrian's blades with Crescent Rose.

"Ruby!" Jaune cried before Ren put his arm across his chest.

"Do you _wish_ to be taken?!" Tyrian asked, looking at Ruby.

"No! But I won't stand by and watch someone get hurt!" Ruby shouted in reply.

Both Qrow and Ruby move in to attack Tyrian and the three clash. His eyes purple again, Tyrian almost gets her with his stinger, but Qrow blocks it.

"Ruby! What did I say?! Get back!" Qrow shouted.

"This is my fight, too!" Ruby replied.

Ruby attacks Tyrian while he's still locked blade-to-blade with Qrow, but his legs arch away from the swing of Crescent Rose.

"No, it's not that. It's—" Qrow began until he was cut off.

Ruby attacks again, and Tyrian moves to her. He flips and sends her back with a two-footed kick. She slides closer to the building and gains her ground, but the wooden beams near the roof have been shaken up too much and a heavy one breaks and descends upon her. Qrow slices it in half so it falls in pieces to either side of Ruby without touching her.

She smiles at him in gratitude and affection, and he raises his head from his stance to look at her, only to gasp in pain as he is immediately cut in the abdomen by Tyrian's stinger.

Tyrian chuckles while everyone but Ruby takes a beat from the unexpectedness of it. She, however, immediately cuts off the stinger from the rest of Tyrian's tail. It bounces, spurting purple liquid, to the ground. Tyrian reels back and cries out from the pain. Standing, he whirls to face Ruby, infuriated.

"You bitch!" Tyrian shouted, taking a step or two forward but is off balance just in time as Nora, Ren and Jaune all move to block his path to Ruby and Qrow.

"She'll forgive you." Tyrian said to himself before he runs away just as another Time portal opened up right where he was standing.

On guard, everyone watched as a tall adult man with silver helmet with a purple visor that blocked all view of his face, leaving only two glowing green eyes visible. He has a black bodysuit, but had blue boots, gauntlets that had claws Sharpened to a needle point, and a chestplate and a long cloak That tracks across the ground.

Looking towards Nora eyes widening, the man moved faster than anyone could see, grabbing her by the neck and stabbed her stomach, creating green circuitry lines across her body only to be smacked aside by Handy Man, sending him into a broken building.

Getting up, the man looked Ruby Dead in the eyes smirking under his mask not that they could see it as he crossed his arms.

"So there are two- No Three- No, FOUR Nanite Human EVO Users in this world. I can't wait to take them all in at them to my collection as well as kill Salazar if he is in this universe." The man said darkly.

"Who are you? And, why do you want to take them?!" Ruby demanded.

"You can call me Millennium. As for why I want to take them, well, there can only be one." the Now named Millennium replied, disappearing in a flash of green light.

Qrow, who had still been upright with his weapon at the ready, collapses to one knee and clutches at the wound, panting heavily.

"Uncle Qrow! Are you okay?" Ruby asked, rushing to his side quickly.

"I'll be fine. He just grazed me." Qrow replied, pulling his shaking hand away to show the blood on it as the other three members of Team RNJR arrive at his side.

"Who was that guy?" Nora asked.

"How did you get here?" Ren asked.

"Why are people after Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"Uncle Qrow. It's time we tell them." Ruby said, knowing what's coming.

"What's your favorite fairy tale?" Qrow asked as the screen goes dark.

* * *

 **Omake: A Working Dream**

 **Underground Cave**

 **With Kirby.**

Getting up early, Kirby snuck down to the cave to watch some more TV when he found someone left a program open called DreamWorks, much to his confusion as he found a lot of animated movies.

Finding one with a panda, Kirby instantly became excited as he loves all forms of Bears as the title reads: "Kung Fu Panda" (2008).

 **1 hour 35 minutes later**

After watching the movie, Kirby felt like he learned a new lesson about believing in yourself because there is no secret ingredient.

Looking around some more, Kirby found something with a teenager viking riding on top of a black flying reptile, much to his curiosity as the title reads: "How to Train Your Dragon" (2010).

 **1 hour and 38 minutes later.**

Cheering, Kirby started to feel real happy as he learned a lesson about friendship and kindness for all things especially your enemies before finding one last movie with a not so jolly green giant as the title reads: "Shrek" (2001).

 **1 hour and 35 minutes later.**

Finishing his last movie, Kirby felt that he learned a lot today especially about beauty only being not necessarily about being skin deep, but about the bonds you make as he rushed up stairs.

* * *

 **BGM - BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle OST - CROSSING FATE (RWBY ver.)**

 **Ruby Rose: Hey everyone, Ruby here, I'd just like to say that things have gotten really, really bad... My uncle Qrow was poisoned by one of Salem's associates who was in the Smash Bros. tournament, I just hope if there's a spell in my spell book could heal him quick...**

 **Next time on RWBY: Heroes United...**

 **A Much Needed Talk**

 **Qrow** **: That's unfortunate.**

* * *

 **Toy2711: And done! Alright, Chapter 7 of Volume 4 has been established! How do you all like the fact that Ben unleashed Palutena's Box on the Racist Half of the Population of Remnant after Jacques hurt Weiss and Snow? Leave your comments in the reviews below. Now tune in next time for Issue 8 where Qrow will explain to Jaune, Nora, and Ren about the Truth of Remnant except Ruby while it will show a flashback of how Thorin met Minerva. See you next chapter!**

 **P.S. Have a Merry Christmas 2019 and A Happy New Year!**


End file.
